who she was,who she is now 2
by jingerr
Summary: Yun Luofeng, the genius of Huaxia Medicial School, died from an accident, and her soul attached onto the useless Eldest Miss of the General Estate in Longxia Continent.With a contract with the Medical God's Code, the possession of a spiritual plant space, and miraculous hands that can bring the dead back to life, her medical skills will stun the world!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1

On Longyuan Kingdom's prosperous imperial streets, the people were well-ordered and stood on both sides of the road, cheering in praise of the victorious return of the great General Yun Luo.

This Yun Luo was considered as one of Longyuan's legends, he guarded the border for several years so that the neighboring countries would not dare to invade. Also, not long ago with one swoop, he turned four countries into Longyuan's subordinates. Hearing of this matter, His Majesty was extremely pleased, not only moving Yun Luo back to the Imperial City to receive commendations but also to give a blank edict. With this blank edict, it is the equivalent of His Majesty's promise to fulfill one request of any kind.

However, after victoriously coming back, the Great General Yun Luo did not attend the court meeting to see the Emperor but rushed back to the General's Estate instead.

Following behind him, the soldiers were all silent. Nobody was clearer than them about why the Great General Yun Luo was anxious to return home! All of this could be attributed to the eldest miss of the Yun Clan.

It was said that while Great General Yun Luo was guarding the border, that trash provoked an enormous amount of trouble. Her typical arrogant, domineering, rampant, and overbearing personality could be overlooked, but she recently caused a scandal by snatching a pretty man on the street. This led to the Crown Prince annulling his engagement with her. However, she could not stand this development, so she chose to commit suicide by hanging herself.

If she really died, then the General Estate would have one less disaster. Yet, this trash didn't die. Not only was she saved, but she also appeared to have changed into a different person. She locked herself at home and did not go out for half a month. Hence, when General Yun Luo triumphantly returned to the city, he was in a rush to return to the General Estate.

…

At this time, on top of the artificial hill inside the General Estate, a young lady in white had both of her hands behind her head as she lazily leaned against a rock, her eyes were half-squinted as she looked at the blazing sun in the sky.

"I can't believe time went by this quickly, I came to this continent a little more than half a month ago. Thankfully, during this period of time, I have completely accepted this body's original memories and also came to understand what kind of place this is."

Half a month ago, she was conducting an experiment in the medical lab at Huaxia University when she accidentally caused an explosion. Upon waking up, she found herself in this strange world…

Yun Luofeng was her name as well when she was at Huaxia, but the difference was that she was Huaxia University's top student and the teacher's most outstanding pupil. However, this Yun Luofeng was a well-known trash who was talented in neither the literary arts nor martial arts. She could not even do the simple act of gathering spiritual energy, let alone becoming a true spirit cultivator.

In this world, the strong was respected, so the ridicule and condemnation that a trash who could not become a spirit cultivator suffered from could be imagined.

However, this trash did not merely have a general for a grandfather, but she also had the number one dream lover of many females in Longyuan, His Highness the Crown Prince, for a fiance since birth. Yet, this trash was not satisfied with a perfect fiance like the Crown Prince and actually dared to molest a man from a good family! This caused the Crown Prince, who finally couldn't endure it anymore, to risk offending General Yun Luo and terminated his engagement with the trash.

Who would have thought that the trash, Yun Luofeng, not only did not repent, but she also wanted to use suicide to threaten His Highness the Crown Prince to have a change of heart? However, the Crown Prince just turned around and left. Thankfully, the people in the General Estate saved her in time, preventing her from the misfortune of dying.

However, nobody knew that when Yun Luofeng was rescued, she was already dead. Now, it was actually Huaxia's Yun Luofeng inside the body.

chapter 2

The young girl slowly sat up on the artificial hill, the corner of her lips lifting up into a wicked smile.

If that person's figure wasn't so similar to the Crown Prince's and was dressed in his clothes, the Yun Luofeng who deeply loved the Crown Prince would not have mistaken him for someone else. She also wouldn't have rushed up to grab him and ended up being charged with molesting a pretty man.

Of course, if it were only that, people would not have misunderstood Yun Luofeng's relationship with that man.

The important reason was that when the man was grabbed by her, he started to yell, claiming that the eldest miss from Yun family was endlessly pestering him and wanted to force him to be her boy-toy. Sadly, Yun Luofeng wasn't good with words and lost the ability to defend herself in her panic. So her silence confirmed the charge.

Recalling the events to there, the young girl internally sighed, "This Yun Luofeng is a noble daughter of a general, but she's too stupid! She couldn't see through such an easy set-up and was deluded into thinking that she could use her own life to regain the Crown Prince's heart! If it wasn't for the Crown Prince's orders, why would there be someone wearing his clothes in public?"

The Crown Prince, Gao Ling, was Long Yuan Kingdom's most handsome man. He was incredibly talented and had outstanding abilities! With his identity and position, why would he be willing to marry a trash?

So she could understand his grievances.

However, what she could not understand was why, in order to retain his reputation, Gao Ling would frame Yun Luofeng for being immoral and ignoring her engaged status to molest a pretty man.

At this time, Yun Luofeng's personal maidservant, Qingyan, rushed over. Her originally panicked face changed into one of happiness when she saw the young girl sitting on the artificial hill. Hurriedly running to the front of Yun Luofeng, she panted, "Miss, Master General has returned, he is ordering you to see him in the study."

"Grandfather returned?"

Yun Luofeng froze for a second. How could she forget that today is the day of Great General Yun Luo's triumphant return! Not long ago, this was the day that this body's original owner had waited for with anticipation! Who knew that she would die from someone else's scheme before she could see her grandfather, a person she had wholeheartedly missed for ten long years.

"Let's go, take me to see Grandfather, the old man!"

She regained her wits and pinched Qingyan's little cheeks, which appeared as delicious as an apple. Her stunning face was adorned with a wicked smile.

And then, without waiting for Qingyan to react, she headed toward the direction of the study.

…

Inside the General Estate's study, an old and gray-haired man had an expressionless face while he sat on the chair. He looked at the white-clothed girl standing in front of him with a solemn expression.

The standing Yun Luofeng lazily yawned. She had already entered this study for half an hour. But in this half an hour, General Yun Luo said nothing and just expressionlessly continued to look at her. Seeing General Yun Luo's lack of speech, Yun Luofeng, of course, wouldn't speak first.

Finally, General Yun Luo could not hold in his anger and sternly asked with a heavy expression on his old face, "I heard that you recently had some publicly indecent conduct. Shouldn't you explain yourself to me?"

"What kind of explanation do you want?" She lightly laughed, "If you choose to believe the rumor from outside rather than your granddaughter, then what you heard is what happened, I have no need to explain."

"Presumptuous!"

General Yun Luo slapped the desk with a bang, causing the desk to break in two from its force. The desk was nobly sacrificed from the old man's anger.

chapter 3

"This is your attitude towards your grandfather?"

"Grandfather?"

Yun Luofeng laughed before saying, "When you were guarding the border, did you ever care about me, your granddaughter? When I suffered from humiliation, who stood up for me? When someone schemed against me, and I hoped for someone to stand out and protect me, where were you?"

If General Yun Luo did not guard the border, would the former Yun Luofeng live such a miserable life? Or even be framed and ruined?

Therefore, she held resentment in her heart towards this grandfather who left home when she was four and never came back afterward.

It was due to the resentment of this body's former owner that she would speak like this to the old man.

However, once Yun Luofeng finished saying this, she felt her whole body relax as if something broke free. She knew that it was because she spoke what this body's original owner wanted to say, causing the last remaining trace of regret in this body to disappear.

The young girl's accusing voice made the furious Yun Luo calm down. His aged body laid weak and limp in the chair with a bitter smile on his face.

He knew that he owed his granddaughter a lot for all these years.

Particularly her words just now, they were like a heavy stick ruthlessly hitting his heart, making it unbearably tight. In the end, all he could do was heavily sigh.

Since ancient times, it was difficult for devotion and filial duty to coexist—the same with loyalty and family. For his loyalty towards His Majesty, he set aside his granddaughter, who was only four years old, and went to the border. He was gone for a whole ten years, just what kind of life did she live for the last ten years as someone who couldn't cultivate?

But, once he returned, he disregarded what was right and wrong, and rebuked his granddaughter for those rumors.

"Feng'er…" Yun Luo lifted his calloused hand and shakily extended them toward Yun Luofeng before weakly putting it down in the end. "Grandfather wronged you and also wronged the entire Yun Clan. Your parents sacrificed themselves for the country, but Grandfather didn't take good care of you."

At that moment, the originally high-spirited General Yun Luo seemed to have aged a few years.

Before, he was this angry because he was disappointed in her! But he appeared to have forgotten that she was left parentless at three, and he himself left home when she was four. Nobody had disciplined her since she was young, so how could she possibly meet his expectations?

He could still vaguely remember when he had to leave back then, how the four-year-old Xiao Luofeng pulled on his clothes, begging him to not leave.

In the end, for the safety of the citizens of Long Yuan Kingdom, he heartlessly left her.

"If there's nothing else, then I'm going back to rest," Yun Luofeng sleepily blinked her eyes and languidly spoke.

Seeing the indifference on the young girl's face, there was a touch of guilt deep in Yun Luo's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but all the words felt stuck in his throat, so he could not voice out a single sound.

"Go then."

Finally, he lightly sighed and weakly dismissed her with his hand. These two words seemed to have exhausted all his strength, and he collapsed back with his eyes closed.

At this time, General Yun Luo no longer seemed to be as vigorous as he was on the battlefield. He appeared incredibly frail, as though he had his candle blown out by the wind. It was almost unbearable for Yun Luofeng, but, in the end, she said nothing and turned around to leave the study room.

It wasn't until the white figure disappeared that Yun Luo reopened his eyes. With a bitter look on his face, he stared at the empty space in the study room and asked, "Qingya, was I really wrong?"

chapter4

The study's secret door opened, and a man in a wheelchair slowly moved over to Yun Luo's side.

This was an elegant and refined-looking man. His features had a touch of sadness. His skin was very pale and white—the kind of sickly white where it looked like he could collapse at any moment. Seeing him would make other people feel pity. Unfortunately, this elegant yet indifferent man happened to be sitting in a wheelchair; sickly and physically disabled, making it seem like that he couldn't endure any heavy burdens.

"Father, you left when she was four, so you don't know the humiliations she suffered over the years. And I, as her uncle, had no way to stand out to defend or protect her, causing her to become what she is today: an indifferent young woman."

The man's voice was like sweet spring water, incredibly refreshing.

But, if other people were here and heard how this man addressed Yun Luo, they would be in shock.

Everyone knew that the great General Yun Luo only had two sons. In the past, one son was more talented than the other. The Yun family's second young master, Yun Qingya. When he was only fifteen years old, he had already reached the pinnacle of the middle-level spirit cultivator and was just one step away from breaking through to high-level spirit cultivator.

It was known that within Longyuan, there were only two high-level spirit cultivators, one was the great General Yun Luo, and the other was the imperial family's expert.

But it took both of them forty years to finally manage to pass the high-level spirit cultivator bottleneck.

And yet, back then, Yun Qingya was only fifteen years old!

Becoming a middle-level, peak-rank spirit cultivator at the age of 12 was a matter that would make people very proud. However, the past Yun Qingya, who achieved his ambition at a young age, seemed to forget that the tree that stands out in the forest, the wind will definitely destroy it 1 .

In the middle of a competition, he defeated his opponent and attracted the wrath of the opponent's family. In the end, he fell from the top of a mountain. No one would have imagined that the supposedly dead Yun Qingya was actually still alive!

"Qingya, you have also suffered these past years." Yun Luo laughed bitterly; guilt laced his voice as he said, "If it weren't for the Yun Family, you wouldn't be hiding. That power is too strong. If they knew you still lived, they definitely wouldn't let you off and also wouldn't forgive the Yun Family."

Yun Qingya lowered his gaze slightly, hiding eyes which were filled with sadness. He said with an indifferent, calm tone: "Even if I live, so what? The way I am now is no different from being dead. My strength was wasted, I can only pull through with this disabled body and sneakily live. My own niece suffers humiliation outside, and I couldn't step out to help her. If it was a decade ago, even if you and I weren't home, nobody would have dared hurt Little Feng'er. But now, for the sake of the Yun Family, I can't let anyone know that I'm still alive."

That year, when he was chased by the force that wanted to kill him, he dragged his heavily injured body away and escaped. Not even a day later, the news of his death was spread, but that force didn't believe he died; so they would send people every day to observe the Yun Family. In the end, he hid in the secret chamber. Once hidden, he hid for a little over a decade.

Living in the darkness without light for a little over ten years did not help his illness. It only made it worse.

What left him in even more despair was that, when he was escaping from his pursuers, his Soul Realm was destroyed. His strength disappeared, and he could no longer cultivate.

If it wasn't because father already lost Brother and he could not bear to let his father bury his own child again, then maybe, he would have ended his suffering long ago and left this world.

"Qingya," hearing Yun Qingya's words, Yun Luo was silent for a moment before saying, "even if the news that you live can't be known outside, little Feng'er is still your niece. Now that she has grown up, it is time to let her know about your, her uncle's, existence."

chapter 5

"This continent is called Long Xiao, it is a continent where martial arts are respected, and those who practice martial arts are called spirit cultivators. A spirit cultivator is divided into different levels: early, middle, high, earth, sky, god, and sage. Each level is divided into low rank, intermediate rank, advanced rank, and peak rank! However, in Longyuan Kingdom, the strongest people are at high-level, and only two are at the high-level spirit cultivator level. One is my cheap grandfather, the other is the expert from the imperial family."

On the bed, a young girl opened her eyes. She sorted out the information she collected, lightly sighing. "Unfortunately, this body is weak and of poor quality, I have no ways of becoming a cultivator; on this continent where martial arts are respected, a person who can't cultivate is known as trash."

It's not that this body's original owner never tried cultivating before, but every time she started to absorb the surrounding energy, the body would start to feel a stinging pain and cold sweat would break out, so she could only give up.

The good thing is that the previous Yun Luofeng deeply studied many cultivation techniques, and now it will be handy for her.

Hiss!

When Yun Luofeng tried to absorb the surrounding energy, her body suddenly felt a stinging burst of pain, so painful that her body was trembling and cold sweat dripped down.

"No, I cannot give up! If there is no way to cultivate on this continent where the strong are respected, besides living in humiliation, I can only wait to die! I will never be willing to become trash!"

At the door, when great General Yun Luo was thinking of pushing open the door, he felt something. The hand that was touching the door stopped. Immediately, a girl's sonorous voice crashed into his ears, like a hand harshly squeezing his heart.

"Aah."

Yun Luo took back his hand. In his eyes, beside guilt, now showed an additional sign of distress.

This girl put so much effort to cultivate, but he actually believed outside rumors and misunderstood her; not only did he not come back and care for her but instead he interrogated her as well as broke her heart.

"Sir General."

Just when Yun Luo was feeling guilty, the housekeeper hastily came from behind, bowed with a clenched fist, and said: " His Highness the Crown Prince came to pay a visit. He is now waiting for General in the main hall."

"Crown Prince came to visit?" Yun Luo pondered for a moment in front of the closed door. In a heavy tone, he said: "Go and relay that no one is allowed to disturb the Eldest Miss."

"Yes, Sir."

Toward Yun Luo's arrival, Yun Luofeng was aware of it. But at that moment she already could not sleep due to her pain—how could she be in any mood to care for him?

If there was someone here, they would definitely be scared by Yun Luofeng.

Because they would only see a young girl in white covered with blood. Her pores were opened and continuously flowed out beads of blood and it looked as if she bathed in a pool of blood. It looked exceptionally frightening.

"Ugh!"

Just when Yun Luofeng was fainting from hypovolemia, a sound exploded in her mind, instantly recovering her senses.

chapter 6

"Master, you really did act recklessly—if it wasn't for me waking you up in time, I'm afraid you would have died right here."

A soft voice appeared in Yun Luofeng's mind, and then, her mind went completely blank. When she recovered, she found herself positioned within a narrow piece of land…

Standing in front of her was a little boy, wearing white clothes and looked like a pink jade carved cherub. It is clear the voice that appeared in Yun Luofeng's mind a moment ago was from this little boy.

"Master, long time no see, I missed you."

Upon seeing the appearance of Yun Luofeng, the little boy smiled cutely with his two eye tooth showing and happily flew towards her.

Crash!

Who knew that once the girl saw his movements, she would hurriedly lean over and move out of his way.

The little boy did not have time to stop his footsteps and staggered to the ground. He fell like a dog eating mud. He then picked his little body up and stared at Yun Luofeng with sad eyes. "Master, you are so cruel… "

"Wait!" Yun Luofeng interrupted the little boy. While deeply frowning she asked, "Who are you? Where is this? Do we know each other?"

"Master, you have forgotten about me?" Once the little boy heard this remark, his mouth suddenly curled up like he was about to cry out. "If you didn't pick me from the library, I am afraid there is no way for me to meet Master. I didn't think that Master would forget me in a mere two weeks!"

Library?

Yun Luofeng was completely confused. What did this guy say? What library?

"Master, I am the guardian spirit of the Medical God's Code. You took me from the Huaxia University's library."

Medical God's Code.

Boom!

This piece of news was like the startling shock of thunder, and Yun Luofeng froze.

She had accidentally picked up the Medical God's Code from the corner of the school library, but there was no record of the Medical God's Code in the library; so the old man that was in charge of the library gave it to her.

She didn't know why, but this Medical God's Code had always been unable to be opened. She had exhausted all kind of methods but they were ineffective.

She didn't expect that after being transmigrated, the Medical God's Code would also follow her here, and a self-proclaimed guardian spirit of the Medical God's Code that resembled a little boy would pop out.

"How can you be here?" Yun Luofeng recovered and asked.

She would like to ask even more; is this why she crossed over to this continent?

Yun Luofeng believed that this matter was definitely connected to this little guy!

"Master, before, when you were doing an experiment in the laboratory, the results caused an explosion. It was I who took you to the Longxiao Mainland, or you would be dead." The little boy proudly lifted his head, taking all the credit and then, as if he remembered something, he became dejected. "Unfortunately, spiritual energy didn't exist in Huaxia. I couldn't even bring you into the world within God's Code, let alone cultivating. Otherwise, you wouldn't have suffered physical destruction because of that small explosion."

Yun Luofeng's brows wrinkled, her lips evoked a touch of an evil smile. "From the meaning of your words, it appears you do not belong to Huaxia?"

The little boy nodded his head, seriously replying: "I belong to the Longxiao mainland, it is due to an accident that I appeared in Huaxia; there, I was inadvertently picked up by you. But, Master, you were in serious danger. If I didn't stop you, I am afraid you would have bled to death. "

chapter 7

"I know, but give me another chance, and I would still do the same! On Longxiao mainland, the weak are like ants! And I finally have a second chance; how can I easily give up? If I want to live, it can only be done by becoming stronger!"

Hearing the voice of Yun Luofeng, the little boy was stunned for a bit. At this moment, seeing her brazen features fill with self-confidence, he was subconsciously dazed.

"Master, if you want to become strong, I can help you!" the little boy's eyes were firm, "I have to say, Master, your luck is very good. With such a good-quality physical body, although the people of this world say that the original Yun Luofeng was a waste, it was because no one could help her cultivate. It should be said that no one on the continent of Longxiao could provide her with the correct way of practice. If it was following the ordinary way of cultivation, then this body would be full of unbearable pain! If it was forcibly cultivated, you will definitely die from too much blood loss!"

He paused, before saying: "But, Master, since you forcefully practiced and caused excessive bleeding, I was able to form a blood contract. Otherwise, I am afraid we would not have met so soon."

Hearing this, the Yun Luofeng felt move, asked: "You really can help me?"

The little boy nodded his head. "Master, I am the guardian spirit of the Medical God's Code. Don't look down on me because I'm small—in fact, I have lived for many years. This world has nothing that I don't know of! In addition, does Master know what this place is?"

"What?" Yun Luofeng eyebrow creased.

"This is the spiritual medicine space, inside this space, there is a very strong spiritual energy; of course, in addition to the usefulness to herbs, it is also a good absorption source for spirit cultivators. If you put outside herbs into the spiritual medicine space, those ordinary herbs will have spiritual energy; the effect is naturally incomparable to ordinary herbs," said the little boy proudly. "In the current Longxiao, spiritual energy is extremely rare on the mainland. There is no way of making spiritual plants; so, if you take out a stalk of a spiritual plant, it is bound to cause a great sensation on the mainland."

Yun Luofeng looked at the little boy. "I know that humans and spiritual beasts can cultivate, but I have not heard of herbs that can also absorb spiritual energy."

Once he heard these words, the little boy was a bit angry. He thought that Yun Luofeng didn't believe in his words, his pink jade carved face turned red in anger.

"What I said is true! Medicinal herbs need to rely upon spiritual energy in the world to grow, but now that the mainland has too little spiritual energy, it cannot be compared with the past. So it has been many years without a successful growth of spiritual herbs. Look at those mainland's doctors, they cure common stab wound patients with ordinary herbs which take a long time to recover—some will even scar. If a doctor who has spiritual herbs used it on deep stab wounds it could be immediately restored. This is the difference between spiritual herbs and ordinary herbs!"

The little boy said angrily, "In addition, healing is just one aspect of the use of the spiritual herbs. Some spiritual herbs can be used to help practice, and some are even able to directly make a spirit cultivator breakthrough!"

Breakthrough?

This…

She had to say, Yun Luofeng's heart was moved and her wicked eyes glinted with a mysterious light.

The little guy was still chattering. "And, even if one day your strength was destroyed, spiritual herbs can also restore you at the peak of power. But with your present strength, the spiritual medicine space can only open up such a small amount of land, so wait until your strength has made a breakthrough, it will have more land."

chapter 8

Yun Luofeng didn't expect that when she had inadvertently picked up the Medical God's Code, it would bring her so many benefits!

"When can I cultivating?" she asked after thinking for a while.

Obviously, to the current her, cultivation is the most important thing.

"Master, I have a prescription here. If you use these herbs and soak in them for five continuous days, then I will give you the cultivation method you need." Speaking up to this point, the little guy paused and then continued, "This medicinal bath is to help you exercise your physique, so no matter how painful it is, you have to endure. After five days, you can start cultivating; unfortunately, if there were spiritual herbs, you wouldn't need to suffer for five days—just one day would be enough. But with your current strength, you must spend three months to grow the spiritual plants, so the required time is too long for you."

Under this situation, if the herbs were planted into the spiritual medicine space, the time needed was three months for it to be nurtured into spiritual herbs. What he chose was the second-best option.

"I understand," Yun Luofeng took the prescription that was handed to her by the little boy. "Oh, that's right, you have not told me what your name is?"

Xiao Mo's face had a bright smile as, with a tender voice, he answered, "Master, I'm called Xiao Mo; don't forget my name."

After pocketing the prescription, Yun Luofeng lifted her head to look at Xiao Mo. Suddenly, the boy's lovely smile entered her sight, making her unable to hold her hands back from pinching the little guy's face. Her lips curved into an evil smile.

"Xiao Mo, I have been here for too long; it would be easy to be found out. But I don't know how to leave?"

The girl's palm was warm, so it made the boy's cheeks turn red. After hearing the girl's words, he bit his lip, he looked at her with watery eyes.

"Master, you have to leave so soon? I was finally able to see you, and no one will know of your current situation. When you come to this place, in the eyes of outsiders, you look like you're asleep. No one will think you're within the Medical God's Code World."

Yun Luofeng was silent for a long time before slowly saying: "Then can you leave this Medical God's Code World?"

Xiao Mo shook his head, his eyes filled with loneliness.

"Master, I am not a human, nor am I a spiritual beast. My spirit was born because of the Medical God's Code, I do not exist in the world. However, wait until master's strength becomes very powerful. Then I can temporarily leave the Medical God's Code world and appear by your side. But I cannot be more than 100 meters away from you."

"Xiao Mo, this is my last question for you: why did you choose me?"

Huaxia's people amounted to tens of millions, she couldn't understand—why did the Medical God's Code choose her in the end?

"I also don't know why." Xiao Mo's eyes revealed a touch of doubt. "Maybe it's because you chose me first; if not for you, I would still be thrown somewhere in that library, perhaps, this is the reason I chose you…"

…

When Yun Luofeng left the space, she found herself lying in bed. Her arms were holding a book, written on the top laid three impressive-looking words: Medical God's Code. It also proved everything that happened before was not a dream.

"Miss, are you awake?"

Maidservant Qingyan saw that Yun Luofeng had opened her eyes, and her heart was filled with joy. And then, as if she thought of something, her little face turned gloomy and looked depressed.

"Miss, His Highness the Crown Prince is here. The General wants you to go make a trip to the guest receiving room. This servant saw Miss napping, so I didn't disturb you. Now that you are awake, this servant needs to go report to the General."

chapter 9

The Crown Prince?

Yun Luofeng's brows wrinkled and climbed up out of the bed. But the moment she got up, she couldn't help but pause.

If she remembered correctly, before, she was forced to quit practicing because of blood loss, but now she was completely clean. Her white clothes were clean and elegant, as if they were freshly washed.

What's actually going on?

Yun Luofeng no longer thought about it since she didn't understand. She sneered and said, "Qingyan, let's go, I would like to know why did the Crown Prince come to the General's Estate."

Without waiting for Qingyan to respond, Yun Luofeng had already walked out of the room. A little while later, Qingyan finally recovered from her shock as she hurriedly chased after, her heart filled with doubts.

For some unknown reason, ever since Miss's attempted suicide, it was like she was a completely different person. Even after hearing that the Crown Prince came to visit, she wasn't excited like in the past but gave a very strange impression instead.

In the main hall, General Yun Luo was sitting upright, his brows were wrinkled and carried a bit of sorrow.

By his side was one old person and one young person, the young one looked to be about 18-years-old. He looked handsome, carried extraordinary equipment, wore blue navy robes and his body stretched just like a sharp sword. As if he could kill someone out of the blue.

Behind the young man stood an old one. Compared with the calm of the youth, the old man's face was completely livid, with eyes full of anger unable to be vented.

"General Yun, my family's Prince has already waited here for a long time, do you not know when your family's daughter will come out?"

"This…" Yun Luo had some hesitation, "I have already sent the maidservants to notify her, it should not be long before she arrives."

Of course, Yun Luo did not tell the old guy that he also ordered the maidservants to not disturb Yun Luofeng if she is busy and to wait until she is finished before informing her to come see the Crown Prince.

So, when Qingyan saw that Yun Luofeng was having an afternoon nap, she followed his instructions and had been waiting nearby for her to wake up.

"Hmph! You said that not long ago, but how long exactly are we supposed to wait? Yun family's Eldest Miss has a really high position, to actually let our Imperial Highness wait out here for an hour!" The old man harrumphed, saying impolitely.

Yun Luo frowned, faintly sweeping his eyes at the old man, "My granddaughter has important things to do, so I can only tell you to wait. If you do not want to wait, then you can leave. I will not see you out."

"You…" The old man was angered by Yun Luo's words until his old face was red, his tone was angry, "as we all know, Yun Luofeng only chased the Imperial Highness, the Crown Prince from morning to night. Besides chasing men, what other things does she need to do? Now that our crown prince has come, she dares to create difficulties and not come out? Isn't it just to loosen the reins only to grasp them better! Thinking that deliberately dodging his Imperial Highness, would make the Crown Prince look at her more? Yet she would not look at what she had done some time ago in broad daylight: forcefully grabbing another man! It's simply unscrupulous! Extremely shameless!"

Yun Luo's fist slammed on the table, he looked coldly at the old man, both of his eyes filled with wrath.

"Jing Lin, this Yun Luo's granddaughter, is not for others to say such irresponsible remarks! Moreover, what evidence do you have to prove that the rumor of my granddaughter forcefully snatching another man is true? Basing it on that man's one-sided words? If I ever hear you talk a single sentence of her again, I will let my millions of soldiers trample your estate! Anyway, this kind of thing, I have already done it once, I don't mind doing it a second time!"

chapter 10

Jing Lin's face changed. It was clear that he was remembering the time when he took all of Longyuan by storm.

That year, Yun Luofeng's parents led the soldiers to fight the enemy, and the result was that the current Prime Minister Mu had accidentally revealed this intelligence which was obtained by the enemy. This caused the tragic death of her parents. For this reason, a grieving Yun Luo called upon all of his soldiers to level the Prime Minister's Estate, it caused a great sensation in the Kingdom of Longyuan.

In the end, the Emperor of Longyuan had to come forward to settle the matter.

Although the Emperor made him go to the Yun Luofeng's parents tomb every year to let the Prime Minister express his apology and compensate for the loss, people still understood that the Emperor is biased to the Prime Minister's house.

For no other reason than the fact that Prime Minister Mu's daughter is the Emperor's favored concubine. Originally it should have been the death sentence, but Prime Minister Mu is still well and alive, rose in position every year, and ultimately climbed to the position of the Prime Minister.

As for the annual grave visit?

If he didn't stomp on it, it was good enough, but to also expect him to go to the grave?

"Old Man, recently, it seems like you get angry more frequently. You need to clear your anger."

At this time, a laugh suddenly came from outside the hall.

A girl clothed in white with a touch of laziness in her smile walked in. She had a wicked charm and looked undisciplined. Her eyes looked at Yun Luo's face without a hint of laughter. From start to finish, she did not look at the youth sitting in the main hall, as if she didn't notice his existence at all.

Originally, the youth was only quietly sipping tea. Only after hearing the voice of Yun Luofeng did he finally lift his head. His eyes lightly swept over her body and had a hint of regret.

One had to say, this Yun Luofeng was really beautiful. Unfortunately, she was a big-chested, brainless man chaser, and did not even have a little bit of talent. So how could this rubbish of a woman have the qualification of standing by his side?

He was destined to be a dragon amongst men and she, she was just a waste that everyone disdained.

If he married her, his reputation would be destroyed!

"Hehe," Yun Luo dryly coughed twice, his face had a touch of embarrassment, "Feng'er, you came?"

This stinky brat, he was angry for her, yet she actually wants him to clear away his anger?

Is there a need to anger people this much?

In fact, Yun Luofeng had come to the door a while ago. So, she had already heard just about all of Grandfather and Jing Lin's conversation.

Since the beginning, the old man's indiscriminate accusations toward her made her not have any good feelings toward this cheap grandfather. But she did not expect that, in front of other people, this old guy would stand up for her. Therefore, the feelings of having a grandfather seemed… not too bad?

Yun Luofeng's lips curved up. "I just woke up, so I would naturally be late."

Woke up?

Yun Luo's old face burned with embarrassment. This girl actually stayed in her room for so long because she was sleeping?

"Oh," Jing Lin sarcastically said, "I have said it earlier, Yun Luofeng didn't have any important things to do, so the important thing you said was to sleep? Because of this, it made our Crown Prince wait for so long."

Yun Luofeng looked at him: "Sleep is a major event in life. If I did not wake up, I still would not meet them no matter who came."

"Feng'er," Yun Luo pretended to snap, then turned to the youth. "Your Imperial Highness the Crown Prince, one never visits the temple for no reason, you did not come to my General's Estate today for something as simple as drinking tea, correct?"

The youth put down his cup of tea; with no emotion in his eyes, he said in a cold voice: "General Yun Luo, this Prince has come to the General's Estate to dissolve the engagement! You should understand that your granddaughter's body has some problems, if there's no physician to help, she will be a trash all her life. So, for this condition, I will let Jing Lin use his ability to help your noble miss be able to cultivate. I have no guarantee that she will become a genius, but at least she will be like ordinary people and not be a waste."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 11

When the words 'dissolving the engagement' was mentioned, Yun Luo's face was clearly not good.

However, the youth's following words moved Yun Luo completely; after all, Yun Luofeng's inability to cultivate pained his heart. If it could make her cultivate like a normal person with even just average talent, he would have no regrets.

"General Yun Luo;" Jing Lin coldly harrumphed, "Us imperial physicians of the Imperial Family have always only treated the Imperial Family, if it weren't for the Crown Prince coming to look for me, I wouldn't help! I hope you will cherish this opportunity, if you miss this, I'm afraid that Yun Luofeng won't be able to practice in this lifetime!"

Yun Luo deeply frowned, as if he was thinking about something. Just before he could make up his mind, a young girl's melodious voice suddenly spoke out, breaking his contemplation.

"Grandfather, I don't need someone else to diagnose my body."

Before Yun Luo had made a decision, she had already made her decision known.

"Yun Luofeng!"

The youth finally couldn't continue to sit down and suddenly stood up. His handsome face had a hint of a sneer on it and was no longer calm like before.

"You're that fond of pestering this prince? For this prince, you are willing to be a waste?"

Gao Ling's face was really unsightly as he tightly clenched his fists. If that old man Yun Luo wasn't here, his fist would definitely land on Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng eyed Gao Ling up and down, her lips curved which evoked a touch of wickedness. "Your Imperial Highness the Crown Prince, aren't you thinking too highly of yourself? If you, a man without good looks or figure, were sent to my bed, I wouldn't even deign to look at you."

"You…"

Gao Ling's face grew more and more livid, his whole body couldn't hold in his chilling aura. Like the sharpness of a sword, his sharp eyes stared at Yun Luofeng; in a cold voice, he said, "You are simply shameless! General Yun Luo, what a great granddaughter you have raised!"

Anyhow, he was the most handsome man in Longyuan, in the end, this woman actually said he didn't have a well-defined figure or good looks? It should be known that in Longyuan, women who wanted to marry him could be lined up from here all the way up to a really far-away place like the Spiritual Beast Forest.

"That's right, I certainly haven't taught my granddaughter well. For Longyuan, I left my four-year-old granddaughter to go to a place like the border. Once I left, I was gone for ten years, how do you want me to manage her?"

Yun Luo had originally been scared by Yun Luofeng's astonishing words, but he recovered his wits only to hear the accusations of Gao Ling. His geriatric face had abruptly darkened.

For Longyuan, he left home for a decade. In the end, His Imperial Highness the Crown Prince of Longyuan criticized him for not teaching his granddaughter well.

How could this not make him feel disappointed?

Gao Ling's face changed slightly, he also knew that he had misspoken. So, he once again turned toward Yun Luofeng.

"Yun Luofeng, this prince does not care that you are a waste, I am still willing to fulfill the promise to marry you. But you, to have done such an indecent thing, even if this Prince divorce you, it would still be your own fault. Even then, this Crown Prince thought for the sake of the General's effort and labor for Longyuan, I decided to help you cultivate! But you chose to continue to pester this Prince! A person should have some self-knowledge. Things that aren't yours will never be yours!"

Gao Ling sneered, each word carried thorns and was extremely sharp.

In fact, Crown Prince Gao Ling's temper was widely known for being good-natured, it was only a bit wild in the face of Yun Luofeng!

Who let this waste be his fiancee? How could he not be so disgusted with her?

Over the years, as long as he saw her, he would be easily angered, he simply could not restrain himself! However, this Yun Luofeng was like a dog skin plaster and could not be shaken off no matter what!

chapter 12

"Does Crown Prince not understand human speech?" Yun Luofeng's brow slightly pinched, her eyes glancing over to Jing Lin and a devilish smile remained on her lips. "I didn't refuse his treatment because I wanted to pester you. It's because he doesn't have the ability to cure my constitution with his medical skills."

According to Xiao Mo, her inability to cultivate was not caused by an illness, instead, it was because her constitution is too special. So, even if Jing Lin medical skills are great, it was still impossible for him to treat her.

Jing Lin's eyes suddenly become extremely fierce as he coldly said, "Yun Luofeng, treating a trash like you would be a waste of herbs. If it wasn't for the Crown Prince's goodwill, do you think I would pay attention to you? Since you do not need me for treatment, then you can be a waste your whole life! Can you really be so stupid to give up such a good opportunity!"

Bang!

Yun Luo smashed the table with a great amount of force. In an instant, the table was broken into two parts, tea spilling onto the ground.

"Jing Lin, where do you think you are? Even if my granddaughter is a trash, there are millions of lions in my Yun Family supporting her from behind; and no one would dare to bully her!"

"Good, very good!" Jing Lin was extremely angry and maliciously laughed, "Yun Luo, since you underestimate us imperial physicians, do not regret it in the future! When you are seriously injured and can not be treated, do not come to the palace and invite us!"

"Hah!" Yun Luo sneered, curled his lips and snarled, "Ten years ago, my second son Yun Qingya was seriously injured. Originally, as the imperial physician, you could have cured him. Yet when I went to the palace to invite you, no one helped us! You harmed my first son and caused my second son to die as well! Also, if you really wanted to help my granddaughter, why didn't you help her when problems appeared in her body back then and she could not cultivate? But now you stand up and pretend to be benevolent? Do you think if I suffered a serious injury or something that I would put down my pride and beg you?"

Hearing the hatred in the old guy's voice, Yun Luofeng's eyes flashed a stern light; it seemed like once these people go, she would have to ask this old guy about the truth behind her father and uncle's death!

"Fine!" Jing Lin gritted his teeth, "Crown Prince, I see that you do not need to go to such pains for Yun Luofeng, that trash. No one from the Yun Family can be saved! Hmph!"

Having said this, he flung his sleeves and turned around to leave the hall. However, when he reached the door, with his back to Yun Luo, he ferociously said: "Yun Luo, in the future if you want your granddaughter to be treated, even if you knelt down and begged me, I would not help your Yun Family!"

"Scram! My granddaughter does not need you to worry about her. I will not let anyone hurt her for as long as I live!" Yun Luo scowled and even cursed; it was apparent that he was incredibly angered by Jing Lin.

Gao Ling looked at Yun Luo and did not say anything. He quickly walked out, but before he left, he involuntarily swept a glance at Yun Luofeng. His eyes were filled with disgust as usual.

"Old Man…"

"Call me Grandfather!" Yun Luo angrily sat down, staring at Yun Luofeng in a bad mood.

Yun Luofeng touched her nose: "Grandfather, that year, what happened with my parents and second uncle? You can tell me."

"Ah," hearing this, Yun Luo suddenly become dispirited. He was probably recalling matters from the past, and his eyes filled with grief, "This is a long story. When your father was the Junior General of Longyuan, he was sent by his Majesty to fight with the enemy's army. The result was that the current Prime Minister Mu divulged the war intelligence, which caused both of your parents to be killed by the enemy. Because of this matter, I fought with that rascal Mu Xingchou and sent troops to trample his estate."

chapter 13

"What was the situation with Second Uncle?" Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment before asking, "Is his death related to Jing Lin?"

Yun Luo smile wryly, "Jing Lin didn't cause your uncle's death, he just looked and did nothing to help! Your uncle was the Yun Family's number one genius. As a youth, he was full of ambition and high-spirited. He became a middle-level, peak-rank spirit cultivator at a young age—a sensation that moved all of Longyuan. But, one time, he fought against someone who was very arrogant and that person lost. How could that person be willing to lose? So, in the end, he sent some skilled masters to kill your Second Uncle to wash away his shame."

When he finished saying this, Yun Luo tightly clenched his fists, his old body kept shaking and his eyes were filled with hatred.

"Even though your second uncle was talented, he was too young. He had not even matured yet, how could he fight against so many strong experts? But he still desperately tried to escape! When he was covered with blood and crawled home, I went to the Imperial Palace to plead with those imperial physicians to help, but those people had been blocked by that beast Jing Lin. He did not let them treat your second uncle, I even knelt down, and he still did not help!"

At first, Yun Luo did not think to let Yun Qingya play dead, so he went to the palace for help! Playing dead was Yun Qingya's own idea.

If the people from that power learned he was still alive, not only would they continue to send experts, they also wouldn't let the Yun Family off!

In the secular world, the Yun Family's strength is very powerful, but it was nothing compared with that force!

"Does Jing Lin have a grudge against us, the Yun Family?"

This was what Yun Luofeng wanted to ask most.

Yun Luo nodded his head. "Jing Lin and Prime Minister Mu have a good relationship. He is the master of Mu Wushuang, that rascal, Mu Xingchou's, granddaughter."

It was only after hearing this that Yun Luofeng finally understood. The original owner of the body knew nothing except how to chase after His Highness the Crown Prince and did not care about other things. So only now did she learn of the relationship between Jing Lin and the Mu Family.

"The Emperor?" Yun Luofeng creased her brows, "My parents sacrificed themselves for the kingdom, and you also devoted your whole life to the Kingdom of Longyuan, but when my uncle was seriously injured, he had nothing to say?"

Yun Luo's eye darkened a bit. Seeing his face, Yun Luofeng could guess what he was thinking and couldn't help but sneer, "This emperor, why do you want to fight for him?"

"Feng'er, you are wrong, I fight for the kingdom, not for His Majesty the Emperor; I did it for the ordinary citizens of Longyuan Kingdom."

"Ordinary citizens?" Yun Luofeng donned a stern smile, "For the sake of these 'ordinary' citizen, you could give up revenge for my parents? You could give up on Second Uncle back then? Grandfather, you and I are not the same. I do not care about the world's masses, nor those 'ordinary' citizen. Whoever touches my loved ones, even if it means going against the heavens, I will avenge them!"

The young girl's facial features were arrogant and her words uninhibited. It scared General Yun Luo so much that his eyes widened; it was as if this was his first time getting to know this granddaughter of his, whom he had not seen for many years.

"Grandfather, you may have done it for the common people, but did the common people have mercy on you? After the death of Father and Mother, did someone come out and trample the Mu Estate with you? Besides your army, who helped you? When Second Uncle was seriously injured, did the common people stand up and plead for you? No! Then why did you devote your life to them?"

Yun Luo was silent, he knows what Yun Luofeng said is not wrong. He gave up so much for Longyuan Kingdom, but when he needed help, no one helped him!

"You were a meritorious official, and your son and your daughter-in-law were sacrificed for the kingdom, but when your second son needed help and only needed one imperial edict for the matter to be resolved. But he didn't do it! An emperor like this is not worthy of your loyalty."

chapter 14

"That's right," Yun Luo wryly smiled, "I dedicated myself to the kingdom, but back then, when I was in mortal danger, he didn't help. When I left Longyuan Kingdom for a decade, he did not even take good care of you. I have lost both your parents for this kingdom. I cannot afford to lose you too, but I'm already old and can only protect you for a few more years. If your second uncle can recover, you may be able to live under his protection."

Yun Luo did not dare to imagine how this girl would continue living after his passing.

"What did you just say?"

For a moment, Yun Luofeng felt her ears were having problems. She asked again, a bit incredulous, "You said Second Uncle? Isn't Second Uncle already…"

"Feng'er, you were too young back then and we couldn't let you know some things or your second uncle's life would be in danger once again," Yun Luo sighed and said, "In truth, your uncle did not die, he has been alive all this time. But unfortunately, after the supposed death of your second uncle, those people that tried to kill your second uncle have been keeping an eye on the Yun Family. Those people did not leave until a few years ago. Even so, I did dare not let your second uncle appear, because if that power knew, then they would come to kill your second uncle again. They also would not let the Yun Family off!"

That matter not only caused Yun Qingya's heart to be in pain, but it also caused him to be in pain as well!

If Yun Qingya had not met with misfortune, then the Yun Family would not be reduced to this state today!

Do not look at the current power in his hand because this power was still controlled by the Imperial Family; if they want him to return, he had to.

"Grandfather, is what you say true? Second Uncle is still alive?" Yun Luofeng's eyes flashed for a second.

Toward this uncle, she had always been full of curiosity. And now that he was still alive and in this world, how can she not be excited?

"Your second uncle really didn't die, but his body is disabled. In fact, if the those imperial physicians lent a hand, then your uncle would not have become the way he is now. Now, he cannot walk, his dantian is wasted, and he can no longer recover."

"Grandfather, I want to see Second Uncle!" Yun Luofeng raised her beautiful face and firmly said.

Since she had the Medical God's Code in her possession, she had the confidence to heal any type of incurable disease.

However, before that, she must first examine Yun Qingya. Then, she will know the suitable remedy!

…

The dark, humid chamber and moist pavement made Yun Luofeng frown slightly.

From the side, Yun Luo did not see her face, so he kept on talking. "Over the years, in order to avoid the eyes and ears of that force, your uncle has been living here. I have my confidant send him food and water every day."

His voice faded, and the two walked to a stone chamber. Yun Luo pressed a switch on the wall, and a bang rang out as the door of the stone chamber opened.

The inside was not as wet as the outside. It was clean and elegant and had a sandalwood scent.

A man was holding a book in a wheelchair. His mouth faintly curved into a slight arc, and then he slowly raised his head when he heard the doors opening. His cold eyes looked at the old man and young person at the door, and his eyes gradually warmed.

A truly elegant, cantabile-like, virtuous, magnificent, and peerless man.

After Yun Luofeng saw the man's stunning appearance, she could not help but sigh; "Grandfather, the people say the Crown Prince Gao Ling is the most beautiful man in Longyuan Kingdom, but I think Second Uncle suits this title more. Gao Ling is nothing compared with Second Uncle."

chapter 15

"My girl, I haven't seen you for many years, and you have actually become so glib. I am now just a disabled man, how could I compare with others?" Yun Qingya helplessly said with a chuckle.

"Second Uncle, don't self-depreciate yourself. Even now, Gao Ling couldn't hope to compare. Not to mention, you will not be sitting in a wheelchair for much longer."

Between entering this stone chamber and now, she had almost finished analyzing Yun Qingya's condition.

Even if there was no Medical God's Code, due to her past life of practice in the medical field, treating his legs would not be a problem. But there was some difficulty in restoring his soul realm.

Yun Qingya's face showed a touch of a wry smile."Girl, the veins in Second Uncle's leg are blocked, and even the ability to stand up is gone. All of my strength is wasted, now I am just struggling to survive and secretly living a life like a trash."

Once upon a time, he was the number one genius who stirred all of Longyuan Kingdom. How high-spirited was he? No matter where he went, he was always eye-catching.

Today, within a mere 10 years, his will was demolished and he looked down on himself.

Yun Luofeng's heart slightly ached. This was most gifted youth!

"I don't believe that anyone in this world is a waste," Yun Luofeng's lip curled into a smile. "Even if you do not have the strength, you can also show other areas of your ability. The first condition is that you have to stand up from this wheelchair! Grandfather, Second Uncle, I actually got myself a master in secret during these past years. I am learning medicine with him. I believe that, in time, I will have the ability to let Second Uncle stand up again!"

The Medical God's Code was extremely important, so she could not tell even her family about this and had to draw up a lie. Anyway, these years, Yun Qingya has been within the stone chamber, and Yun Luo wasn't in Longyuan Kingdom. No one knew her true situation.

"Feng'er, you're saying you are learning medicine?" Yun Luo's heart was overjoyed, and then he chuckled, "Good, that's really good! If you can become a physician, even if your grandfather isn't here in the future, if you have medical skills, you will not suffer abuse from others."

In Longxiao Mainland, spirit cultivators were not the only respected people. Even if you don't have the talent to cultivate, you can still thrivingly live if you possessed great wisdom—let alone respected physicians!

Of course, if you did not possess talents in the martial arts or literary arts, then you are a true piece of garbage.

Just like the former Yun Luofeng!

"Girl, what your grandfather said isn't wrong. If you have medical skills, then you can at least make connections with many experts in the future and won't have to worry about surviving on this continent," said Yun Qingya with a smile.

Knowing that Yun Luofeng was secretly learning medicine, their first thoughts weren't about Yun Qingya's body but were about how Yun Luofeng would not need to suffer bullying in the future.

Yun Luofeng's heart was flowing with warmth. She looked at Yun Qingya and asked, "Second Uncle, although I can't guarantee that you will be able to regain all your strength, there's no problem getting you out of your wheelchair."

"I understand my body the most. If it were ten years ago, I would have a possibility to stand up, but I've been paralyzed for so many years, so there's already no other way." Yun Qingya shook his head, and maybe because he was afraid of Yun Luofeng being disappointed, he added, "But if you are learning medicine and need to use somebody as practice, Second Uncle will let you try since my body has no other use."

"Second Uncle, you don't need to worry, I will do everything I can to make you stand up." Yun Luofeng's face bloomed into a smile, "Now the first thing you need to do is to leave this stone chamber. The environment of the stone chamber isn't suitable for your recovery!"

chapter16

Yun Luo sighed, his old face had a hint of helplessness on it.

"Girl, your second uncle's circumstances are special. If the news that he is still alive is spread, it will definitely attract those people once again. At that time, based on the strength of our Yun Family we don't have a way to oppose them."

When Yun Luofeng heard this, she bewitchingly smiled. "This matter is simple, Grandfather, you will abandon us out in the mountains. While people aren't paying attention, secretly move Uncle over. Tell the outside world that I am quietly recuperating in the mountains; this way no one will bother me."

As everyone knows, Yun Luofeng's body is ill, resulting in her being unable to even practice!

So, if she was quietly recuperating in the mountains, it is actually very convincing.

"Little Feng'er, it'll be hard on you."

Yun Qingya lifted his hand to touch Yun Luofeng's head, the cold in his eyes contained a touch of heartache. "Originally you could have enjoyed a luxurious life in the Yun Family, but instead you want to accompany me to live in the mountains. If I really cannot restore my legs, it does not matter, over the years, I have already accepted fate."

Accepted fate?

Yun Luofeng looked at this cool, fairy-like man in front of her. However, she felt that the words 'accepted fate' should never come out from his mouth.

Such a good man like him should be like he was ten years ago, high-spirited.

"Second Uncle, I will do my best to heal you;" Yun Luofeng secretly decided in her mind. Her line of sight turned to the nearby Yun Luo, "Grandpa, with our Yun Family, there is still need one matter we need to deal with!" 1

"Speak."

He didn't know why, but the current Yun Luo had the feeling that he couldn't see his granddaughter very clearly. (TL: Of course you can't. She's someone else :p) This feeling made his heart very uncomfortable. Somehow he feels that in the decade he was gone, he missed too many things.

Yun Luofeng's eyes flashed with determination. "Grandpa, have you ever heard of such a phrase? 'High achievements will cover the master!' You hold millions of soldiers and horses in your hands, how can that dog Emperor sleep properly? If you want the Yun Family to live peacefully, that military power must be let go! Otherwise, it will definitely bring the Yun Family a disaster!"

These days, Yun Luofeng has come to understand the situation in this world. In this vast mainland, the imperial power is not supreme; above the imperial powers are strong hidden families and other forces! When those forces stamp their feet, the whole country would tremble.

However, to the present Yun Luofeng, she can't help but dread that dog Emperor! At least before she grows stronger, she can't get into conflict with the imperial power.

"High achievements will cover the master; oh, these words are a good way of describing this situation."

Yun Luo smiled wryly; his face filled with helplessness. "This time I have triumphantly returned, and not only did I receive His Majesty's praise, but I also won supreme glory. But so what? The common people may admire me, but His Majesty's fear will deepen. Following a monarch is like following a tiger, this phrase can be used in any dynasty."

"Grandpa, you will listen to my words," Yun Luofeng stroked her chin; her smiling lips revealed a touch of evil. "That military power, you will immediately return it to that dog emperor; You will have no real power and will be a general in name only, but this is enough! Even if there is no military power, you will still have the title of Long Yuan Country's second strongest expert, no one will dare bully our Yun Family!"

More importantly, only when Yun Luo returned his military power, would she was able to feel at ease and develop their own forces!

Yun Luo's heart was startled, what his granddaughter said wasn't wrong. Even if they didn't have those millions of soldiers, he himself is Long Yuan Country's second strongest! As long as he is still alive, in this Long Yuan Country, no one would dare to bully his Yun Family!

chapter 17

Seeing that Yun Luo was obviously moved by what she said, Yun Luofeng's lips smiled even more bewitchingly.

"If I take the initiative to hand over military power, instead of it needing to be recovered, they will not have the same effect. So, I want you to take this opportunity to ask the dog Emperor to give you a death-free gold medallion! In addition, help me in bringing up a decree! That decree will state that I, Yun Luofeng will not need to kneel to anyone of the Royal Family. At the same time get my engagement dissolved."

Yun Luo was shocked by her remarks and was somewhat hesitant as he said, "the death-free gold medallion and dissolving the engagement can be easily done. But I am afraid that the decree isn't going to be easy."

"What a joke!" Yun Luofeng sneered. Her whole body started to give off a pulsing aura of dominance. Between her brows was a trace of imposing dignity. "I, Yun Luofeng, will not even kneel to the heavens; what right does that dog Emperor and his bloodline have to make me kneel! "

Even heaven, she doesn't kneel to!

What kind of arrogance and domineering attitude is required to say such a thing?

Yun Luo and his son were stunned for a moment; this was actually the first time they have seen Yun Luofeng like this and was completely speechless. 1

"Hahaha!" Yun Luo started to laugh loudly. That laughter was filled with pleasure and spread throughout the stone chamber; "good, really worthy of being my Yun Luo's granddaughter. My granddaughter should be domineering like this! Rest assured, this matter will definitely be handled by your grandfather for you! Didn't the Emperor give me a blank decree? This time, your grandfather will use this blank decree and discuss it for you!"

Yun Luofeng wants that decree, as to the way Yun Luo uses to obtain it, is not for her to bother with.

"Grandpa, do you have any money?"

After thinking for a while, Yun Luofeng looked at that heartily laughing old man, and asked.

Her current priority is to first enhance her strength; only with strong power, can she get a firm foothold on the continent.

"What do you want to do with the money?"

Maybe because Yun Luo is in a good mood, even his voice was full of laughter. "If you have anything you need to buy, I will get people to accompany you."

"Oh, it's like this," Yun Luofeng rubbed her nose; "I need to use a lot of medical plants to learn medicine, so I want to use some of the Yun Family's money."

"Haha," hearing this, Yun Luo's mood improved even more. His face was filled with pleasure as he said, "this is the key to the Yun Family's Treasury, if you need money just go directly to the Treasury. How much there is, is how much you can get. Even if you empty it, it's no problem."

He said and threw a bunch of keys to Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng took the keys, wrinkled her brows, and jokingly said, "so generous? All the money in the treasury I can take freely? When did you become so generous? I thought you would casually send me away."

The girl's words obviously carried flattery. Anyone could hear that she joking. But, Yun Luo did not hold back and kicked her on the butt, angrily laughing, "This stinky brat, this motherf* actually dares to make fun of this old man! If you have the guts, then don't run. This old man will you kick your butt flower until I have the same last name as you!"

After hearing the old man's words, Yun Luofeng's footsteps staggered and she almost fell to the ground. But she still rubbed her butt that was hurt by Yun Luo's kick and without looking back quickly ran outside.

Looking at the angry face of his Father, Yun Qingya's mouth could not help but twitch a bit; he wanted to remind the old guy that the two of them originally had the same surname.

However, to remind the old guy at this moment is obviously asking for trouble; therefore, Yun Qingya very sensibly closed his mouth.

chapter 18

Feng Yu Restaurant is Long Yuan Country's most luxurious restaurant!

According to rumors, this Feng Yu Restaurant's owner is part of the royal family. Therefore, in all these years, no one has dared to make trouble in the Feng Yu restaurant. Even those arrogant domineering aristocratic children are also well-behaved when they enter Feng Yu Restaurant.

At this time, in a deluxe private room within Feng Yu restaurant, Crown Prince Gao Ling sat with a cold face and was exuding a cold chilling aura.

"I said, your Highness Crown Prince."

A man in brocade clothing sitting beside him was finally unable to endure it, frowning as he said, "didn't you make a trip to the General's Manor? Since coming back from it why do you have such a murderous look; what did you suffer in the General Manor to make you so angry?"

Gao Ling fiercely drank some wine and on his handsome face was a burst of anger.

"Isn't it still because of that trash Yun Luofeng! In order to break the engagement, I let Jing Lin treat her; but in order to pester me, she refused! I do not know what that waste is thinking. It's simply impossible for us. Why does she want to bitterly pester me?"

The Crown Prince is usually gentle, only when mentioning Yun Luofeng would he become so irritated. As long as the name Yun Luofeng is mentioned, would he the desire to kill!

"It can't be?" The brocade clothed guy looked surprised at Gao Ling. "Yun Luofeng actually has such an ambition, in order to marry you she even ignored herself? I say Your Royal Highness Crown Prince, looking upon this Yun Luofeng's devoted love, you should just accept her. "

Gao Ling coldly glared at the brocade clothed guy, his eyes were chillingly ice cold.

"Yun Luofeng that trash, even being this Crown Prince's concubine, it still too high a position for her! In any case, the marriage must definitely be dissolved!"

The brocade clothed guy opened his folding fan, his facial features were smiling, "so, you found a person with a similar physique as you to pose as you. So this way you could frame that Yun Luofeng and ruin her reputation, to dissolve the engagement with her?"

Gao Ling gradually calmed down, pursing his thin lips; in his eyes, there was a vague light.

"General Yun controls military power with millions of soldiers. If I break the engagement for no reason, it will easily provoke General Yun 's anger, at that time, it will be very detrimental to our royal family."

"Even if Yun Luofeng will be ruined because of your framing?" The brocade man clothes paused, "But I heard, because you framed her, it caused the suicide of Yun Luofeng."

Gao Ling snorted, his tone was very unfeeling. "Does Yun Luofeng even have a good reputation? Doesn't she bear such shameful title? Snatching a man in the street, so what? Even when she can not stand slander and commit suicide, that is because she isn't a guarded women and cheats on her fiance. Even when dying she will still remain guilty. Public opinion will never stand on her side, so what kind of face does General Yun have to avenge for her? What a pity, that this trash isn't dead, but actually survived!"

Perhaps because the extreme trust of the brocade clothed guy beside him, he did not hide his true nature in front of the other and his ferocious heart venomously said these words.

"Oh?"

Suddenly, a surprised voice came from the side.

He only saw the brocade clothed man looked out of the window. His eye flashing a playful smile. "Your Royal Highness, is that not your trash of a fiancee?"

Gao Ling was startled for a moment, then he followed the brocade clothed man 's eyes and looked outside. At that moment, on the bustling streets, a girl dressed in white entered his sights. But, it only made his pupils colder.

chapter 19

"Something the matter?"

On the bustling streets, Yun Luofeng had her arms crossed over her chest. Lazily looking at the few people blocking her path; her eyes faintly flashing with evil. Glancing, it fell on the handsome young man standing in front of her.

For a moment, the information about the youth jumped into her ear.

Mu Shen, Mu Wushuang's half-brother! Imperial City's number one dandiest guy, relying on the fact that his own aunt is the royal family's most favored Consort, he has always been lawless. In his eyes, there was no one above him! In addition, there's the affair's between Mu Wu Shuang and Crown Prince Gao Ling, so during these years, he had bullied Yun Luofeng a lot!

"Yo, look who it is? Isn't this the Yun Family's trash Yun Luofeng? Haha!" Mu Shen loudly laughed twice. Toward Yun Luofeng he whistled, a pair of squinting eyes glanced up and down Yun Luofeng. "What? The Crown Crown Prince doesn't want you, so you came out to find a man? Gee, I can't believe that a figure like General Yun, could give birth to a cheap granddaughter like you! If you really need some fun, this young master will bestow the favor of satisfying you. "

Yun Luofeng gently raised her lips, and evilly smiled as she sized up the dandy youth in front of her. "I heard that Mu Family's young master Mu Shen has some flaws in that area. Inside the manor, the concubines and maidservants are still virgins. Based on your ability, I don't know if you could satisfy me?"

Mu Shen's face froze.

In that area he definitely had problems, so he had not touched a single maidservant! Not only that, even if he wanted to touch, he really has no way of touching them! But this matter even his grandfather is not clear about, Yun Luofeng that trash, how is she knew?

Of course, Mu Shen didn't know that with Yun Luofeng's medical skills, with one look she could analyze his body. She saw that he has a lack of intercourse! Therefore, it could be guessed that inside his manor, those concubines and maidservants were actually virgins.

Even more, she can also clearly see why that in this imperial city, the number one dandy lacks the ability to have intercourse!

"Yun Luofeng, you motherf, what are you farting?" Mu Shen's face was red after being exposed and his embarrassment turning into anger, "this young master is very strong in that area, one night with a hundred women is no problem! You motherf* dare to frame this young master. This young master will now let you taste this young master's lower piece!"

"Second Young Master Mu."

Seeing Mu Shen about to force Yun Luofeng, his fellow aristocrat youth quickly grabbed him. " This Yun Luofeng is General Manor's only grandchild. if we overdo it, General Yun will certainly not let us off easily. "

"Scram!"

Mu Shen kicked that aristocrat youth, who was holding him away. With anger in his eyes, he looked at Yun Luofeng. "This young master's aunt is the present day emperor's favored Consort. who dares disobey this young master? Yun Luofeng, you have slandered this young master's reputation. This young master will let you testify in front the world of this young master's innocence!"

In the restaurant, the brocade clothed man standing by the window, watched the scene occurring on the street, tut-tutting as he said, "Crown Prince, whether you like that Yun Luofeng or not. Yun Luofeng is still your fiancee. Will you allow her to lose her purity in that crowd? "

Gao Ling slightly pursed his lips, his physique was like a sharp knife; his sharp eyes looked at that white figure in the street.

"It has nothing to do with me!" Looking for a long time, Gao Ling withdrew his eyes. He paused before saying, "I would also need to thank Mu Shen for taking care of that scrap. If she really loses her purity in public, then she will have no eligibility to match me. "

After he said that, Gao Ling with his hands behind his back and walked out. From start to end, he did not look back at Yun Luofeng, who was in conflict with people.

chapter 20

"Mu Shen, your aunt is the Emperor's extremely favored consort, but so what? My grandfather is court's general! Are you sure you have enough qualifications to compete with me about who is more dandy?"

Looking at the angry face of Mu Shen heading toward her, Yun Luofeng slightly creased her brows, her lips curved into a bewitching and arrogant smile: "However, since you want to compare who is more dandy, then I'll let you know what a real dandy kid looks like!"

Clap clap clap!

Yun Luofeng lifted her hands, lightly clapping three times. Swoosh, countless people in the uniform of the Yun Clan guards instantly emerged from the originally busy street.

"Beat him!"

After saying that, Yun Luofeng raised her brows and stood to the side. She wickedly laughed as she glanced at the ignorant Mu Shen.

"Yun Luofeng, you are shameless!" Mu Shen was even more furious. heinously angry as he loudly roared, "What skill is it to let your Yun Family guards come forward! If you are truly skilled, we'll due one-on-one!"

Yun Luofeng watched Mu Shen like she was looking at an idiot. "We are competing to see who is dandier. Since we are dandy kids, why are we mentioning what is fair? Moreover, I, Yun Luofeng, have always been someone shameless, so my favorite thing to do is to gang up on someone!"

Mu Shen's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen someone calling themselves shameless before, and on top of that, saying it so naturally.

"Mu Shen, don't you like to bully people? Then, I will let you know what a real bullying is!"

While he was stupefied, Yun Luofeng's arrogant voice was heard.

Before Mu Shen could react in time, the Yun Family's guard surrounded him and started beating up the dumbfounded Mu Shen. As for those aristocratic youth who had been with Mu Shen, they have already deemed the situation unfavorable and escaped.

Mu Shen was screaming from all the beating, filling the streets with his miserable wails.

Yun Luofeng crossed her arms, slightly narrowing her eyes to look at panic-stricken Mu Shen who was covering his head. The wicked smile on her lips grew bigger, face full of arrogance and confidence.

Now that she was Yun Family's Yun Luofeng, she will gradually repay Yun Family's hatred little by little to the Mu Family!

And this was just a start!

Next, she will raise her strength and take revenge for this body's parents with her own strength!

"You few throw him back to Mu Family," Yun Luofeng saw that it was about good and waved her hands to stop the Yun Family's guard, "In addition, tell Prime Minister Mu that Mu Shen was publicly rude to me and also wanted to forcibly take me on this street, so the Yun Family's guards could only act and injure him in order to protect me! However, Mu Shen's behavior has caused great damage to my fragile mind, so our Yun Family demands compensation from Mu Family. The exact amount will be personally negotiated by my grandfather, General Yun!"

Shameless!

This is really f*ing shameless!

It was obvious that she was the one who had Mu Shen beat up to the extent of looking like a pig, but in the end, she acted like a victim.

What fragile mind? Hers? Still a fragile mind?

"Yes, Miss."

Because of General Yun's prior orders, the Yun Family guards meticulously executed Yun Luofeng's orders. They picked up the half-dead Mu Shen and headed to the Prime Minister Estate.

Prime Minister Estate.

Mu Xingchou saw Mu Shen being carried in like a dead pig and was so angered that his beard shook. Although he did not like this dandy grandson, he was still part of his Mu Family. Beating him up like this was the equivalent to slapping his face.

So he roared loudly, "Your General Estate must have eaten a bear's heart and leopard's gall 1 to dare do this to my grandson! Immediately let Yun Luo, that dog roll over here to apologize, or else he won't see the end of this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 21

"Prime Minister Mu, your son was rude to my family's Miss when they met in the street, and tried to possess the young Miss in front of everyone. I have received orders from the general to protect her, so I naturally would not allow anyone to hurt the young Miss! But how could our Miss handle experiencing this kind of thing? Now her mind has suffered serious trauma. Thus, we are letting the Prime Minister know that our general will come to discuss the matter of compensation later on."

Mu Xingchou was angered until old blood almost sprayed out, and he staggered until he had to support himself to keep from falling down.

He trembled as he raised his hand, pointing to the mountain-like Jun Family Yun's guard in front of him, and quivered as he said: "Just you wait—I won't let this matter drop!"

Could these people be any more shameless?

His own grandson was beaten, and they want him to offer compensation?

Moreover, he doesn't believe Yun Luofeng was scared silly. That woman is more courageous than heaven, so how could something scare her?

"I have given you the message, and now I have to go back to report. It won't be long before the Lord General personally visits to seek justice for Miss!"

The guard's words were filled with awe-inspiring righteousness, almost making Mu Xingchou faint from anger. He gritted his teeth, and mercilessly said: "Fine, then! I'll go report this matter to his Majesty now. Let his Majesty decide who is right and who is wrong! Hmph!"

Having said that, he fiercely flung his robe, turned around with his hand behind his back, and left. Now he needed to go court to see his Majesty.

After the guards had sent Mu Shen back to the Prime Minister's manor, one of them returned to the Yun Family as quickly as possible to report the matter.

When Yun Luo heard his subordinate's report, he froze for a moment, then began to laugh heartily.

"Hahaha! Good! Very good, that's my granddaughter! My granddaughter should be this bold, never fearing anyone! But given the character of that old thief Mu Xingchou, he won't let it go! Come help this General prepare. This General needs to go to court and meet with the emperor!"

—

Long Xiao Mainland is famous for its people's medicial expertise.

It is said that the most famous force is the Medical Pavilion. This Medical Pavilion not only sells medical herbs of various kinds, but also have very skilled physicians! However, these physicians generally don't come out to save people. Even if you offer them a million gold, it may still not be possible to get their attention.

Yun Luofeng did not hesitate to enter the Medicial Pavilion.

Fortunately, those who come to Medical Pavilion are not average people. The guests were busy solving their own problems, so nobody noticed her arrival.

"Miss?"

As Yun Luofeng looked around this famous medical court, a man dressed in a blue robe came to her side, and politely said: "Excuse me, did you come to our Medical Pavilion to buy herbs?"

Yun Luofeng nodded her head slightly and took out a piece of paper she had with her: "I want the herbs on this list. Please bring them to me."

The man in the blue robe was still wearing a smile, and he took the paper from Yun Luofeng and said, "Okay, please wait, and I'll have the herbs for you in a little while."

Having said that, the blue robed man left to get the specified herbs for Yun Luofeng.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Yun Luofeng started to appraise the Medical Pavilion.

Because many physicians came to the Medical Pavilion, pasted on the wall of the building were some problems that various physicians could not solve and so wanted to discuss with others.

chapter 22

Yun Luofeng looked at the wall of pasted questions. Of those problems not one was challenging or interesting. She couldn't help but be disappointed. Just when she wanted to turn away, she suddenly caught a glimpse of a problem that made her halt.

"I would like to ask, if one was not careful and ingested the Man Luo poison, how can it be treated?"

Man Luo poison is from a plant called Man Luo that produced highly toxic flowers. If poisoned, the person will increasingly age until death. Currently in Long Xiao continent, it is indeed difficult to solve the problem of Man Luo poisoning .

But…

Before she came to buy herbs, she random flicked through some medical books and just so happened to turn to the page about Man Luo poison.

Probably on a whim, Yun Luofeng wrote down the detoxification method under the question. Then, she placed the brush in her hand and went toward the center of the big hall.

From beginning to end, no one to saw this white clothed girl leaving a few strokes on the paper.

"Miss, the herbs you want, I have prepared them for you."

Just when Yun Luofeng reached the middle of the hall, that male individual in blue clothes came in front of her while holding the herbs. His face still had that polite smile: "A total of five million taels of silver."

"Five million tael? That expensive?"

Yun Luofeng's nerves twitched a bit. This is the first time she realized that the general manor is so poor.

Moreover, these herbs were only enough for her to soak for a day. If she bought enough to last five days, she's afraid that the general manor's treasury would not be enough for her to squander.

It seems like it's time for her to make some money … …

"So the dignified General Manor's Miss is short on money."

Suddenly, a sarcastic voice came from the Medical Pavilion door.

The crowd followed the sound and looked. The first thing that caught their eye was that Mu Wushuang dressed in a goose yellow flannel dress, seeming noble and elegant and whose whole body was covered with endless charm, while those by her side provided a sharp contrast.

She is like flower standing among a pile of cow dung, beautiful and delicate, a fragrant scent assailing the nose.

The one who opened her mouth to ridicule Yun Luofeng was Mu Wushuang's little follower, Wu Qi, who stood by her side.

After all, toward people like Yun Luofeng, Mu Wushuang always showed disdain and filled with attitude; not opening her proud mouth, even from the door to now, she did not spare Yun Luofeng a glance.

Yun Luofeng rubbed her nose. To see Mu Wushuang appearing here, it seems like she didn't hear the news about her beating Mu Shen… …

"Shopkeeper Lin."

Mu Wushuang walked around Yun Luofeng, to go to the blue clothed man standing in front of her, changing the previous glamorous elegance to a beautiful face with a touch of chuckle.

"Is Elder Rong in today? If he is, then can I trouble Shopkeeper Lin to inform him that Wushuang came to visit."

This is the Medical Pavilion!

Even if the other person is just a small shopkeeper, as the prime minister's Miss, Mu Wushuang must be polite and did not dare go beyond.

Shopkeeper Lin frowned, his face still displayed a polite smile: "Sorry ah, Elder Rong has gone on a long journey, and still has not come back. Miss Wushuang please return."

Mu Wushuang's smiling face stiffened. Because she received news that Elder Rong came back, she came to see and did not think that these people, wouldn't give her face.

Even so, if she thought like this, Mu Wushuang's face still showed the same smile: "In that case, Wushuang has presumptuously caused a disturbance again. If Elder Rong came back, please inform me soon then Wushuang will carry gifts to call for a visit."

"Please."

The blue robed man made a please posture, as if Mu Wushuang was definitely going to leave.

Mu Wushuang's stomach simmered with anger that couldn't come out. But she had to maintain a noble and elegant smile, so when no one saw it, she winked to the follower at her side, Wu Qi.

Wu Qi immediately knew what it meant., Looking at Yun Luofeng who had yet to depart, she sneered: "Yun Luofeng, what are you freezing there for? Since you can't take out money to buy medicine, immediately get out! The air in the place our Miss Wushuang appears must be kept fresh, but such good air is polluted by trash like you! "

Wushuang needed to maintain her image outside. Naturally, she could not directly embarrass Yun Luofeng, so this kind of thing was generally done by her little follower.

Who made her stomach full of simmering rage with nowhere to vent, but this waste also happened to appear in this place!

chapter 23

"Put Miss Yun's bill on my tab."

Just when Wu Qi made things difficult for Yun Luofeng, a warm jade-like voice came from behind.

Originally, Wu Qi still showed a proud face when she faced the guy who walked over. However she suddenly stiffened, and her expression turned ugly like she ate feces, but didn't dare to say a word.

A man clothed in a brocade costume, looking noble without any comparison, emitted an aura on stage that could not be compared to the aura of a person like Wu Qi. A warm smile was displayed on his face, and a pair of eyes contained a gentle luster.

Unparalleled handsomeness, warm like Jade!

Suddenly, these (eight) words entered into Yun Luofeng's mind, making Yun Luofeng unable to help but give another look at the man.

Only…

This man, even though his face had a smile, that smile did not reach his eyes. His gentle eyes concealed a kind of fox-like cunning and insidious gaze within!

"Fourth Prince," said Mu Wushuang maintaining a stunning smile on her face, as if just now she didn't order Wu Qi to make things difficult for Yun Luofeng. "So you came to visit Old Rong?"

Gao Shaochen smiled, spreading out the folding fan in his hands; his eyes that were initially warm became a bit cold.

"I did not come to visit Old Rong, just came to buy a few bundle of herbs. I did not expect to see you troubling Yun Luofeng Yun! Shopkeeper Lin, put Yun Luofeng's bill on my account.

"Even if my General Manor is poor, we can still pay five million." Yun Luofeng slanted a glance at Gao Shaochen and then turned to the blue robed man. "I'll take these herbs first. Later you can go get the money from General Manor. However, this price of yours is too expensive, how about … you gift me those grass plants."

The young girl's eyes flashed for a moment, pointing to the corner where green herb grass laid. She made the statement with a smile full of meaning.

The blue robed man became stunned for a moment; then he politely smiled: "Miss, these are just one of the most common herb grasses, and are of no real use. If Miss Yun likes, you can take away that corner of herb grass. "

"Many thanks."

Yun Luofeng didn't try to be polite; she packaged all of the herb grass and walked back to the door without looking back.

Gao ShaoChen watched the girl's figure disappear and abruptly laughed: "I did not expect for this Yun family's Yun Luofeng to be bearable unlike what the rumors said. Maybe my brother will lose a treasure."

Mu Wushuang stood beside Gao Shaochen. After hearing these words, she felt greatly uncomfortable.

What does he mean by the Crown Prince will lose a treasure? Only she is worthy of being the Crown Prince's woman. Yun Luofeng that kind of waste, she doesn't even have the qualifications to become the Crown Prince's concubine!

"Let's go."

Due to receiving a good education, Mu Wushuang did not have an outburst. She glanced at Gao Shaochen once, then led her flock of followers out of Medical Pavilion, disappearing into that bright afternoon sunlight …

"Your Highness Fourth Prince, may I ask what herbs you have come here to buy?" The blue robed man saw that they had left, smiled slightly, and politely asked.

Gao Shaochen's eyes flashed like a fox with a kind of cunning light: "What herbs did Yun Luofeng buy just now? Give me one set of all.

"Just a moment, I'll get them ready."

The blue robed man was in a good mood. After all, there aren't many days when he could sell such expensive herbs in one day. So at the moment, his smile was no longer so polite, but a smile from the heart.

chapter 24

However.

Just when the blue robed man walked by the wall filled with papers of questions, he suddenly stopped his steps.

His pair of eyes stared wide open, trembling as he reached out his hand to take one piece of paper.

"There's actually someone who answered the Man Luo poison? No way, I have to hurry up and find Elder Rong. Only Elder Rong knows if the answer is true or fake."

At the moment, the blue robed man could not to accommodate Gao Shaochen; he hastily ran to the Medical Pavilion's inner hall.

Inside the inner hall.

Elder Rong, whom Shopkeeper Lin said wasn't here, was slowly, without care, sipping the tea in his hands. His old face was covered with anxiety, while in front of him stood a middle-aged man.

Compared to the old man's anxiety, this middle-aged man's face was extremely respectful.

"Still no one has yet written out the detoxification method for Man Luo poison?"

Elder Rong placed the cup in his hand down, gently sighing.

"Elder Rong," the middle-aged man pondered for a moment and replied, "Even the most powerful physicians of our Medical Pavilion have no idea. I'm afraid that other people also do not understand the detoxification method for the Man Luo flower's poison.

Elder Rong bitterly laughed, "I just want to try. If nobody could answer it, I do not blame you. It's just that I overestimated the physicians in Long Yuan."

When this was said, a burst of hurried footsteps resounded outside the door, and then the room's door was suddenly pushed open.

The middle-aged man frowned and coldly looked at the blue robed man who pushed the door to enter: "Lin Xiao, Elder Rong and I are discussing things, who allowed you to disturb us? Still not hurrying to leave."

Lin Xiao was completely startled and anxiously went down to his knees. "Lord Murong, your subordinate saw that someone has filled out the way to detoxify Man Luo flower's poison. This is why I hurriedly came to report. Asking Lord to forgive my crime."

Swoosh!

This time without waiting for the middle-aged man to open his mouth, Elder Rong who was initially sitting and sipping tea suddenly stood up; His breath had quickened a bit.

"What did you just say? Did someone really write the way of detoxifying the Man Luo flower? Quick! Quickly give that piece of paper to me!"

"Yes, Elder Rong."

Lin Xiao respectfully placed the paper in his hand, and his heart became excited along with Elder Rong's movements.

Elder Rong held his breath, the hand holding the paper trembled: "That's right, this is the Man Luo flower detoxification method! Our previous research methods and the one she wrote is only one step different. No wonder we all failed, we just missed one step. It can't do, I have to meet this mysterious person. Lin Xiao, you will immediately find out the physician who answered this question! She is very important to our Medical Pavilion! "

"As you command!" Lin Xiao again cupped his hands into fist and stood up from the ground. Just when he was about to leave, he suddenly remembered something and asked, "That's right, Elder Rong, that Mu prime minister manor's Mu Wushuang came again to see you. I do not know if Elder Rong…"

Not waiting for Lin Xiao to continue speaking, Elder Rong interrupted him with impatient frown.

"Is she the one who answered this question? If not, make her scram!"

"Yes."

Lin Xiao's mouth twitched a bit, but still respectfully replied.

He understands, that right now there's nothing more important to Elder Rong than the matter of detoxification of the Man Luo poison.

Yun Luofeng never thought that because she left a few scribbles on a whim, this would cause a great sensation in the Medical Pavilion! And that this also led to the Medical Pavilion to collectively move out in order to find her … …

If she knew that it would lead to such consequences earlier, she absolutely would not have left these few scribbles.

chapter 25

"Master, there's someone following behind us."

On the street, Yun Luofeng was just going toward the General Manor's direction when suddenly a soft, creeping voice from her soul spread straight into her mind…

"It's that woman, Mu Wushuang's henchmen."

Xiao Mo explained yet again.

Yun Luofeng slightly frowned; her agile body stealthily dashed into a lane at the side. And then, she saw a few silhouettes quickly dashing toward the street where she had just stood.

As they walked, they searched for something in the crowd.

"Seems like I should raise my strength as soon as possible."

Yun Luofeng lightly wrinkled her brows, eyes flashing with determination.

On this mainland, only one's fist is the real justification. When the fist is strong, even the emperor has to listen to your orders!

"Alright, they're gone. I should return now."

When she saw those silhouettes completely disappearing from the street, Yun Luofeng clapped her hands and walked forward. Just when she was about to walk out of the lane, a black shadow jumped out from over the wall. Yun Luofeng was caught off guard, so with a boom, it crashed right on top her.

By chance, when that black shadow dropped down, his face was right in front of Yun Luofeng's. Then logically , his lips pressed against the young girl's lips.

Similarly, his body also pressed the young girl down to the ground. Two bodies were close together. This position could easily make people's imaginations run wild.

Yun Luofeng slightly squinted her eyes; a dangerous glint flashed from her pupil.

"Scram!"

The guy had no reaction whatsoever and still pressed the young girl down on the ground. At this moment, the young girl could feel the other person's weak breaths.

BANG!

Seeing that guy still relentlessly pressed down on her, Yun Luofeng's gaze grew increasingly more threatening. She raised her hands and used force to push the guy away. Under her strength, the guy's head couldn't help but hit against the wall. He weakly cried out.

At the same time, the man's mask fell off…

Even if Yun Luofeng had seen countless beautiful people, she was utterly surprised when she saw his face. He didn't possess Gao Ling's cool handsome appearance or like Yun Qingya's stunning elegance, not even Gao Shaochen's warm like jade mien.

However, he was completely flawless. If this man's appearance was brought out to public, it will cause an uproar with countless screaming women left in his wake.

Such sharp eyebrows, he possessed a heroic face with completely perfect facial features as if they were meticulously carved out. Especially his figure, his opened up black robe revealed those eight pack abs. Any woman who saw this couldn't help but drool.

His lips carried a tint of red, looking really soft. At the moment his lips were pursed, indicating that he felt immense pain.

"Master, his body constitution is of the spiritual entity!"

Inside the God's code space, Xiao Mo became excited. He had forgotten that his owner was just molested by this guy.

"Quickly take him back with you. He will be of use to you."

"Spiritual entity?" Yun Luofeng frowned. She looked at the unconscious man and asked: "What kind of system is that?"

"Master, didn't I tell you? Your constitution is an empty spiritual body, so your body is really weak, which causes non stop bleeding during cultivation! Only with my special method can you cultivate! This spiritual entity and your body are similar. Only his body can't cultivate before age of ten. After ten years old, his strength will be speedily grow."

Normally, in Long Xiao Mainland, sorcerers start practicing from a young age. This spiritual entity is different; he has no way of cultivating before the age of ten.

Once past ten years old, he will cultivate incredibly fast.

chapter26

"Of course master, the reason why I ask you take him home with you is because with him beside you, your cultivation will be quicker, also… if you can do pair cultivation, then it will quicken your breakthrough, master, quickly bring him home to do pair cultivation."

Pair cultivation?

Yun Luofeng's mouth twitched, completely speechless, never thought that there's something like pair cultivation in this mainland.

"Master, quickly bring him home ah! Right now he's unconscious due to injuries, after you take him back with you, tie him up, and every night do pair cultivation, I promise you that you will breakthrough very quickly."

"…"

Yun Luofeng was even more speechless why did she feel that after seeing this man, Xiao Mo is more agitated than she is?

Could it be that Xiao Mo fancy him?

"Forget it," Yun Luofeng shook her head." I have no interest in kidnapping, the day isn't young, I should return!"

That's right, to Yun Luofeng, Xiao Mo's actions is no different from kidnapping.

However, before leaving, Yun Luofeng took out the needle she just bought along the way, to pause this man's internal injuries, then took out the herbs the Medical Pavilion gift to her, chewed and feed it to him.

After doing that, she turned around to walk out the lane.

"Alright, I already help him delay his condition, just for the fact that he have spiritual entity constitution, whether he can live, have to look at his good luck. I don't want the trouble of going to buy treatment herbs again."

"That can't do, Master, you have to bring him back with you, don't go, master…"

Within her mind, was Xiao Mo's non-stop anxious cry, in order to not let the guy continuously chatter so noisy, Yun Luofeng just cut their link.

Finally, it's quiet…

In the mighty and serious palace main hall, a male in a yellow royal robe sitting on the royal seat up high. He gazed down at the non-stop crying in despair General Yun, felt a non-stop headache as he rubbed his forehead.

General Yun's face full of sorrow and suffering, as if Yun Luofeng really meet some kind of accident/misfortune.

"If it weren't not for our Yun family's guard being so loyalty and dedicated, having the courage to risk offending Mu Family and save my granddaughter, my granddaughter would have already been ruined by that beast's claws, I beg your Majesty 'to call the shot'(literal)/ 'for justice'(the meaning)."

Mu Xingchou just entered the main hall, had not yet had the time to speak being wronged, and hear General Yun's shameless words, nearly vomit out his old blood.

"General Yun, you vicious slanderer! You Yun Family not only beaten and injured my grandson, but also come blackmail me, now dare evil report first(meaning-the villain sues his victim before he himself is prosecuted.)

Yun Luo glanced at him, then harrumphed: "Our Yun Family took legitimate action (for safety of public), if Mu Shen didn't reach his demon claws on my granddaughter first, would he get beaten? This matter, you Prime Minister manor was at fault first, if you gave us an explanation, then I would have kindly let it go!"

chapter 27

In the main hall, the officials kept their heads down not daring to make a squeak, feeling deeply afraid that a fight between these two Mt Tai's of Long Yuan will bring trouble to the innocent.

Mu Xingchou's face looked like he ate feces; his extremely ugly, vicious eyes remained unmoving as he stared at Yun Luo's shameless face. If it weren't due to the fact that he couldn't win against that old guy in a fight, he would have already gone over and punched him.

"Yun Luo don't you know shame? Is your whole family that shameless? Your granddaughter is completely fine over there, as opposed to my grandson, who's now unconscious. With that said, His Majesty knows very well who's actually in the wrong."

Yun Luo mockingly laughed as he stood up; his fierce domineering eyes were like sharp swords.

"My granddaughter is safe and sound now thanks to our Yun Family guards' capable protection, or else I'm afraid I could have lost my only kin! However, even though my granddaughter may have escaped this matter, she was greatly traumatized. Today if you don't give me an explanation, I'll order my men to trample your manor to the ground!"

Mu Xingchou was angered until his body trembled. He took a deep breath to suppress his wrath from a moment ago. No longer giving the old guy a single glance, he turned his line of sight to Gao Tu, the emperor.

"Your Majesty, may Your Majesty make it clear who is right or wrong."

His own daughter is His Majesty's beloved consort. His granddaughter, Mu Wu Shang, and the Crown Prince have also fallen in love with each other. If it weren't for Yun Luofeng's interference, Wu Shuang would have already been the Crown Prince's Consort.

However, Wu Shuang becoming the Princess Consort would happen sooner or later! How could Yun Luofeng that waste be fit for the four words 'Mother of the World'?

"This…" Gao Tu's brows slightly furrowed as he watched the two officials pointing at each other. In the end, he lightly sighed, "Prime Minister, the Mu Manor was indeed wrong in this matter. The Yun Family acted in self-defense. Let Mu Shen go to the Yun Family to apologise."

It's not that Gao Tu didn't want to favor Prime Minister Mu, it's just that this Yun Luo left his home for ten years for the sake of Long Yuan. If he continued to favor Prime Minister Mu at this moment, the common people's hearts would definitely grow cold toward him.

Anyways, no matter whether it's Yun Luofeng's parents or the Yun Family's genius Yun Qing Ya, the end result happened because he was biased toward the Mu Manor! And this Yun Luofeng is Yun Family's one and only seed; if something really happened, he's afraid that the old guy will go crazy right then and there.

"Your Majesty!"

"Alright." Seeing Mu Xingchou wanting to open his mouth, Gao Tu waved his hand, stopping his words. Immediately, he looked at Yun Luo with dignity and said, "This matter ends like this, Mu Shen harassed Yun Luofeng, and in the end he received retribution. So just drop this matter of compensation, since Yun Luofeng didn't receive any harm. In the future, no one is allowed to mention this occurrence!"

It was clearly Mu Shen who wanted to rape Yun Luofeng, but from Gao Tu's mouth it simply became an action of harassment.

There's a stark difference between two, completely not having the same meaning.

Yun Luo eyes looked down, hiding a touch of disappointment. He blandly said, "Since Your Majesty has already made a decision, this subject will obey! It's just that this subject is now advanced in age, so this subject cannot lead troops to war in the future. This Command Token will be returned to Your Majesty."

After saying this, he took out the Command Token from his sleeves, slowly approached the emperor, and handed it to the eunuch at the side.

The eunuch took the Command Token and went to Gao Tu's side, respectfully bringing it to him.

Gao Tu was precisely worried about how he would take back the power of hundreds of thousands of troops. He never thought that this old guy would take the initiative to hand it over. His heart immediately burst out in ecstasy.

chapter 28

However, on his face was an expression of dilemma: "General Yun, you are the country's pillar, afraid doing this isn't so good, it's better that you take this Command Seal back, Long Yuan can't be without you."

'Old fox!' Yun Luo mentally insulted, don't think that she doesn't know, this old fox is already so happy that flowers are blooming inside.

"Your Majesty, this official only want to accompany my granddaughter in the manor and retire now, this official no longer wants to overwork."

"Alright then."

Gao Tu was in great difficulty: "This Command Seal, I could take it back, but there's no right general candidate at the moment, so the general position is still held by General Yun."

What he wants is only the Command Seal and that's it, as to the general position, it isn't very important, no harm in giving him a sinecure? This is to prevent the common people from thinking that he's heartless.

"Thank Your Majesty, the Emperor," Yun Luo sneered in his heart, his voice in high spirit said: "This official still have two matters, one of them is dissolving the engagement with his Highness, Gao Ling on behalf my granddaughter, Yun Luo."

Gao Tu blanked out for a moment, tightly pinched his brows: "General Yun, are you certain you want to dissolve the engagement? You need to know, Yun Luofeng is a waste, if she dissolve engagement with Crown Prince, then she wouldn't be able to be married off!"

The meaning was if the engagement was dissolved, definitely no one would willing to marry Yun Luofeng, that waste!

"Feng'er is my granddaughter, so as long as I live, no one would dare look down on her, not to mention Crown Prince's heart already belong to another, if Feng'er is with him, she will suffer."

"General Yun, zhen hopes you could give this matter a good thought," Gao Tu's slips as it sank, "With Yun Luofeng's ability, she certainly has no way to become Crown Prince's wife, but if she's determined to be with Crown Prince, zhen can make the decision for her, allow her to become Crown Prince's cefei (imperial concubine)."

As the royal family's Crown Princess, must have ability, beauty, distinction and talent! And he has already promised Prime Minister's Manor, to let Mu Wu Shuang become the Crown Princess!

As to the marriage arrangement from over a decade ago…

At that time, wasn't Yun Luofeng just born? He didn't know she would become a waste, on top of that, all Yun Family's offspring were very outstanding, so he set a marriage agreement (between kids) with Yun Family, only now he sees that she's a waste, so there is no need to fulfill the marriage agreement.

However…

This General Yun's ability is outstanding, he also hope to have marriage connection with the General's Manor, even if he gave up the troops power, his own strength is still there. It's just a cefei position, it ain't a legitimate consort there is no problem giving it to a waste.

"Our Yun Family's daughter would never become anyone's concubine!"

The sentence was domineering and unrestricted.

His Yun Family's daughter would never become someone's concubine, even if the other is a royal or noble, he would not allow it "Hmph!"

Suddenly Mu Xingchou, who was suppressing a stomach of rage just now, coldly sneered, mockingly said: "Based on your granddaughter, that trash, to be able to give her cefei position is already worthy of her, unless she want to be the legitimate consort? Your head is simply in the cloud, you ask all the official here, who would let their son or grandson to marry your granddaughter?"

All the official never thought Mu Xingchou would mention them, they couldn't do anything but bow their head lower, deeply afraid once Yun Luo is enrage, he'll force his granddaughter on their son or grandson.

Although that waste is extremely beautiful, but one with nothing except beauty, who have no way to cultivate trash, is only suitable to become someone's concubine! Those with even a bit of status wouldn't take her as a wife!

chapter 29

Yun Luo's eyes got colder bit by bit; those quick and powerful eyes scanned over the body of those officials who wanted to bury themselves into the ground like a dagger's sharp edge stuck on their backs.

"Your Majesty, this dissolving engagement matter was decided by my granddaughter. If Your Majesty can sympathise with this big official, then please grant this official's wish."

He turned his head around and looked at the elevated Gao Tu, his tone sounding quite firm.

"Alright!" Gao Tu's eyes lit up like torch. Filled with dignity he said, "Since General Yun placed such a request, zhen will permit it. Only General Yun, don't regret it in the future!"

"This official will not regret it!" Yun Luo's eyes became firmer and more persistent. "This official still has one last matter discuss, that is to hope Your Majesty will permit this official to use the promised blank edict being a decree for my granddaughter. That decree is, from now on whenever my granddaughter meets any royal family member, she doesn't need to bow."

From beginning to end, Yun Luo never mentioned the matter of the death-free gold medallion (refer to chapter 17)

"Permitted." Gao Tu indifferently stated as he waved his hands.

If he really did anything to offend the Emperor, the Emperor could also dispatch the number one expert to kill him, so it matter not whether one has this death-free gold medallion or not.

Even if he doesn't allow this, then what?

That old guy already brought out that blank edict. What could he say? After all, that blank edict was something he had initially promised.

"If there are no other matters, you can all retire."

"Official take your leave."

When Gao Tu wearily stood up, every official joined their fists, walking out of the main hall in groups of two-three.

Mu Xingchou walked over to Yun Luo's side, and he sneered as he mockingly spoke, "Yun Luo, due to your decision today, your granddaughter will never be able to find a husband! However, there might be some who would accept your granddaughter – beggars. HAHAHA!"

As he spoke, Mu Xingchou arrogantly laughed, "Yun Luofeng, even if that waste uses her whole life, she still wouldn't be able to catch up to one thousandth of my granddaughter Mu Wu Shuang! In addition, I'll teach you something, no matter how powerful your Yun Family's talent is, it's no use. Why not raise an outstanding daughter instead?! Yun Qing Ya was the number one genius back then. Yun Luofeng's father's talent was also not bad. But in the end, they was defeated in our Mu Family's hand. Do you know why?"

Yun Luo's expression become livid. His fist clenched with resounding snapping sounds. His powerful eyes glared like daggers shot at Mu Xingchou.

Mu Xingchou wasn't the slightest bit afraid of him. He sneered as he kept on talking, " That's because our Mu Family raised Mu Qin. In the Inner palace, there are no girls as favored as Consort Qin. Even after the Crown Prince's birth mother died, he was also adopted and brought up by Consort Qin! Now, the Mu Family raised a magnificent girl, Mu Wushuang! In the future, she will be the future mother of our country! Your Yun Family first gave birth to two short-lived sons, and now after much difficulty has gained a granddaughter who's trash!"

"So…" he paused, as his lips curled to a ridiculing arc. "After long, the Yun Family will become the past! Also wait until after you die, when Yun Luofeng will suffer everyone's abuse, living a life worse than death!"

Yun Lu took a deep breath, fists slightly shivering. Obviously, he took great effort to suppress his heart-felt urge to kill.

"You don't need to worry! I can live for 50-60 more years! Want to bully our Feng'er? Don't even think about it!"

"HAHAHA." Mu Xingchou loudly laughed. "Then you self-hypnotise yourself here! However, no matter how much you deny, you can't change the result in the end! My Mu Family will forever be incomparable to yours, and you will quickly become history!"

After finishing his speech, Mu Xingchou no longer looked at Yun Luo's livid face. He boorishly laughed as he walked out of the main hall.

chapter 30

Yun Family

In a young girl's room, a whiff of medicinal fragrance spread all over the room, covering up all the original smell of the room. Yun Luofeng stood completely naked in front of a bathtub, she slowly lifted a foot and cautiously stretched it toward the wooden tub, when her toes touch the medicinal liquid in bath, an unbearable pain spread through her toes. She hardened her heart, and placed her whole leg into it. That moment, the biting pain made her hand itch to chop off her whole leg, but she understood that if she couldn't endure this hurdle, then can only forever be a trash who can't cultivate!

"Xiao Mo, you told me before, the medicinal bath will be very painful, but I didn't expect it to be this kind of painful." Yun Luofeng bitterly smiled, but eventually submerge her whole body in the bath tub. At this time, she felt countless knives cutting her skin, it hurt so much, she wanted to jump out several times, however, once she thinks of the consequence of failure she will bear , she then firmly gritted her teeth and keep enduring.

"Master, do your best ah, as long as you keep bearing it, then afterward, you are free to travel this mainland!" There's nothing wrong with enduring. Xiao Mo's encouragement made Yun Luofeng's heart shook, and a steadfast expression flitted on the pale face, and the bewitching eyes gave out a burning light and incomparable calmness.

"What you said is right, I have to keep bearing this pain! For myself, also for this Yun Family … …" She lowered her eyes, covering the domineering and arrogance in her eyes, "I want to become stronger, I want the people in this continent to no longer dare to bully me, I want that Mu Xing Chou and the dog of an emperor to kneel in front of my parents grave and apologies one day! I also want to … … step on the whole continent under my foot!"

She was never willing to be mediocre with people, in the past life she wasn't,' this life she will also not. In her past life, she studied hard to reciprocate the mentor's adoption, this world, it is to keep living on the mainland … … Under this severe pain, Yun Luofeng passed out several times, then even to the end, the whole body has become numb! But in the end, she still went through it. Until the tub of originally green medicinal liquid gradually become black, did she climb out of the tub. An hour! A whole hour of time, felt like a century long, quite difficult to bear! And so painful, she would still have to bear whole four more times … …However, because of experiencing the first time, she suddenly felt that this kind of pain, no longer seems to be unbearable like it originally seemed. It is clear that Yun Luofeng is quixotic. The pain of the first medicinal bath was the lightest, the more closer you are to finishing, it gets more difficult, and till the fifth day, Yun Luofeng suddenly found one very serious problems … That is, the General Manor has no money! That's right, her medicinal bath for four times was a whole twenty million liang. This is the General Manor's so many years of accumulated saving. The result was she spent it within four days…Yun Luofeng was stumped, she could imagine her own grandfather's expression of fury, that after he see the empty treasury.

"Miss, Miss," at this time, the maid, Qing Yan hurriedly ran over, that small face full of anxiousness, "Miss, a big problem, Prime Minister Mu Manor's Mu Shen came to see Miss. Right now General isn't home, what should we do?"

Mu Shen?

After hearing this name, Yun Luofeng's lips lightly raise: "I was just worried about having no money to buy the medicinal herbs needed for the fifth day medicinal bath. This money sender just arrived…"

At this time, in the courtyard of the front yard, Mu Shen was anxious as he pacing back and forth, his face full of apprehension. He has already been thinking for four days at home! In these four days, he thought of a lot of questions, those questions revolve all around one person – Yun Luofeng!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 31

He was certain that even his grandfather did not know about his inability to have sexual intercourse. So how did Yun Luofeng know this?

Hence, after pondering on the matter for a few days, he finally decided to come here to inquire about it!

From afar, he spotted a young girl clad in white clothes walking with the sun facing her. A streak of light shone down and fell on that peerlessly beautiful face, as though she was a character walking out of a painting—beautiful beyond comparison.

Mu Shen's eyes glinted with a touch of amazement. How could he not notice Yun Luofeng was this beautiful before? Right, it must be that temperament!

That's right, currently, the young girl's temperament had completely transformed. It was no longer like her previous infatuated and decadent self and had turned into a growing confidence instead. A touch of haughtiness could even be seen between her eyebrows, and her eyes appeared like they were looking down on the world.

Suddenly Mu Shen had a premonition that even his own sister, Mu Wushuang, could not compare with this young girl in white clothes. There would come a day when Crown Prince His Highness would regret breaking off his engagement with her for the rest of his life.

"Yun Luofeng." Mu Shen's emotions were rather complicated. He looked at the young girl heading towards him and bit his teeth, saying "Why do you know…uh, know that I have a problem in that area?"

His entire face burned furiously with discomfort. After all, admitting to being impotent was an extremely shameful thing for a man.

The young girl remained as indifferent and leisure as before, her bewitching eyes dispassionately glanced at Mu Shen, and the corner of her lips slightly raised. "Since you came here, don't you already have an answer?"

Plop!

All of sudden, Mu Shen knelt in front of Yun Luofeng and begged while sniveling, "Godly Doctor, please save me."

"Didn't you say I'm trash?" Yun Luofeng indifferently glanced at the kneeling Mu Shen.

"Godly Doctor, I know I was wrong. I've been blind and even offended Godly Doctor daren 1 . As long as daren can cure me, I, Mu Shen, will definitely follow you from now on," Mu Shen bawled and wiped his tears away.

"I don't need you to follow me, however, as you know, I need funds to cure people and see patients. Medicinal herbs are so expensive these days, and the General Estate has always been desperately poor and can't afford those herbs."

Yun Luofeng shook her head and sighed. "So it's not that I'm unwilling to save you, it's just that I'm incapable."

"Godly Doctor, money isn't a problem. As long as you can cure me, any amount of money isn't an issue." Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Mu Shen's eyes brightened.

"Seeing how sincere you are, I won't charge you the entire fee, so you only have to pay the basic fee." The corner of Yun Luofeng's mouth lifted with a bewitching smile. "Tomorrow, bring 50 million taels over, and I will immediately cure you. For today, hand over 5 million first as the down payment."

"What?" Mu Shen was dumbfounded with astonishment.

50 million? And this was just the basic fee? Just what type of medicinal herbs could cost such an astronomical base price?

"Oh, you need to know, your illness isn't a typical illness. The price of 50 million is already the lowest, and this is just the cost of the medicinal herbs. I'm already not collecting the cost of the silver needles and my labor fee," Yun Luofeng glanced at Mu Shen, "If you didn't meet my eyes, I wouldn't cure you even if you gave me 100 million taels! After all, your illness is just too strenuous to cure and will also exhaust my energy."

Mu Shen's eyes were fraught with emotions. So it was such an exhausting matter for Yun Luofeng to treat him, and he ignorantly thought 50 million was too expensive.

chapter 32

Now, it appeared that 50 million taels were not that expensive at all!

Didn't she just say that she was treating him because he met her eyes? If it were someone else, she would not treat them even if they gave her 100 million taels.

Inside the God Code World, after hearing his master's shameless words, Xiao Mo could not help but roll his eyes.

Swindle, swindle all you want! This type of small ailment was no big deal to Yun Luofeng! In the end, it was not enough for her to scam 50 million from him, but she also led the other to feel like he owed her a favor!

"Godly Doctor," Mo Shen's eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment, "I can send 5 million later but for the remaining 45 million, can you give me more time?"

Yun Luofeng imperceptibly nodded, "Once you gather enough money, that's when I'll start your treatment! Also, do not tell anyone about me treating you. I dislike complications. If other people accidentally learn of it, don't come and find me even if you are afflicted with hard-to-treat illness. I don't go around treating average people."

Mu Shen's emotion was moved, a burst of joy erupted from the bottom of his heart.

She said that she would not treat an average person. In other words, he was not an average person! Knowing such a godly doctor, his life would at least have some security from now on.

"Godly Doctor, I understand. It's no wonder that people called you a trash for so many years. Oh, no, Godly Doctor, it's not that I'm calling you trash, it's them! I have always thought you were a hidden genius." Mu Shen's entire face showed a fawning expression. "You dislike troubles and aren't willing to treat just anyone, so you hid your own medical expertise, didn't you? You can be reassured that I definitely won't tell anyone about your talent."

Even if Yun Luofeng did not warn him, he still would not carelessly speak. Otherwise, the truth about him being impotent might leak out.

"Good, you can leave. Send the 5 million taels deposit within one shichen 1 . Once it's past the shichen, there's no reason for you to come anymore."

Swish!

As soon as Yun Luofeng finished speaking, Mu Shen had already fled the scene. He was afraid that he would not be able to make it in time, and Yun Luofeng would really not treat him in a fit of rage.

"So it turns out that earning money is this easy for doctors."

Yun Luofeng caressed her chin, and the smile on her beautiful face grew increasingly bewitching.

"It's very easy indeed. The materials don't even cost 10 thousand taels, and you've managed to swindle 50 million taels. More importantly, you conned 50 million out of him, yet he is still deeply grateful to you. Say, is this Mu Shen a total fool?" Xiao Mo was gobsmacked. He probably had never imagined that his master would turn out to be a big swindler.

"He is from Mu Family, so if I don't swindle him, who do I swindle?"

Yun Luofeng cracked a faint smile, her eyes downcast. "Alright, I will quickly finish this last day of medicinal bath. Starting tomorrow, I'll be able to officially start the path of cultivation. When the time comes, I'll teach each and every single person who hurt Yun Family a bloody lesson!"

A debt of blood should be paid in blood.

Even though Yun Luofeng's father did not die in Prime Minister Mu's hands, their death could still be linked to Prime Minister Mu! Moreover, since that dog emperor chose to protect Mu Family, there would come a day when she would make this dynasty change its name!

"Master, I believe that day will not be far away."

Xiao Mo's voice was fraught with conviction and revealed his deep trust in the young girl. It slowly echoed in the young girl's mind, letting her heart swell with confidence as well…

chapter 33

In the bathtub, the girl's gorgeous face had turned ashen as she tensely bit her lips. Her delicate hair cascaded down her back, and through the heat and haze, her stunning beauty could be seen.

It was uncertain how much time had passed, the medicinal liquid inside the bathtub had turned from green to black. The girl opened her eyes slowly, and her naturally crimson lips released a puff of murky air.

"Master, you have succeeded! You are now a low-rank early-level Spirit Cultivator! You are no longer the unable-to-cultivate trash from before. Later, I will give you a prescription that you can follow to prepare a medicinal bath. Cultivating in that medicinal bath will increase your speed."

Inside her soul, Xiao Mo was so ecstatic that he jabbered and gushed endlessly.

"It's unfortunate that we don't have spiritual herbs, otherwise, the effect would have been more potent. Master, when will you come visit God Code World and plant the herbs that you got last time…"

Yun Luofeng's eyebrows furrowed, but before she could respond, Xiao Mo's voice suddenly became alert.

"Master, someone is coming!"

Someone was coming?

Yun Luofeng's appearance sharpened immediately. She quickly grabbed the robe from the side and draped it over her body. She leaped out of the bathtub and barked sternly, "Who's there? Come out!"

Behind the screen, a black figure slowly emerged.

The man's facial features were very exquisite, perfect to the point that even gods would be envious. His defined, chiseled face was emotionless. His pair of dark eyes were staring intensely at Yun Luofeng. Those unfathomable eyes prevented anyone from discerning his inner thoughts.

Yun Luofeng's sight fell on the man's soft lips and could not help but remember that day when the other kissed her upon falling down…

"Why did you come here?"

The girl's state of mind gradually regained its former tranquility, and her bewitching eyes were staring at that glacial face once again. Instead of impatience, there was even a hint of teasing in her voice.

"You dropped this."

The man lifted his hand, and a jade pendant dangled from his grasp.

The jade pendant had a word "Yun" clearly engraved on it, the character reflecting in her eyes.

Yun Luofeng was momentarily stunned. That day, she indeed lost her jade pendant and could not find it no matter what, but she did not expect that it would fall into the hands of this man.

No wonder this man would come to the General Estate. In fact, it was only because of this jade pendant that he came looking for her.

"Good, since the jade pendant has already returned to its owner, you can leave now."

Yun Luofeng accepted the jade pendant. With a wicked smile, she stared at the cold, indifferent man and asked with furrowed brows, "Is there anything else?"

The man moved slightly but did not leave.

For some reason, at that moment, Yun Luofeng discovered a trace of…awkwardness on his face?

"You… saved me."

"Yes?"

"And you also saw my face…"

"And so?"

"Take responsibility."

"…"

Yun Luofeng was stupefied, gawking at this guy with his expression of awkwardness.

She did not have hearing problems just now, right?

This cold man was making her take responsibility with a look of discomfort just because she saw his face underneath his mask?

"I knew it. I knew this would happen! Master, accept him quickly! You'll benefit from him! Accept him quickly!"

Xiao Mo was completely beside himself, appearing as though it was him who was being made to take responsibility.

"Be quiet!" Yun Luofeng could no longer hold herself back at that moment and fiercely bellowed. Only then did she look at the man standing in front of her. "It's not like I raped you! What responsibility are you making me take? Moreover, we are complete strangers. Why did you come looking for me? Just because I helped you once?"

The emotionless man pursed his lips and awkwardly replied, "I don't know. I just feel…very comfortable by your side."

chapter 34

Comfortable by her side? What kind of logic was that?

"Tell me, what can you do?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, staring at the awkward man with a faint smile.

The man replied, taken back, "Anything."

"Anything? How about bed warming?" Yun Luofeng's eyes were smiling, her voice bewitchingly seductive, and a hint of teasing lingered on her lips.

At present, the young girl was only dressed in a light garment; her exposed snow-white thighs coupled with her bewitching voice could enchant anyone's heart and soul. But at that moment, she actually saw the grim and awkward man in front of her…blushing?

Eh…this guy really could not stand flirting.

"I don't know," the man truthfully responded to her question, like an honest and obedient boy.

He paused and then added, "I can learn."

I can learn…

Yun Luofeng blankly stared at him. If, one day, a man stood in front of you and told you he would learn how to warm your bed, how would you be able to keep your calm?

"Then, stay with me as my bodyguard. Do you have any objections?" Having recovered her wits, the girl once again reverted to her bewitching and languid disposition and smiled at the man in front of her.

"As you wish."

Three curt words, she could already deduce that this guy was not only emotionless and difficult but also reticent…

"By the way, what's your name?" Yun Luofeng asked while yawning, seemingly indifferent in her inquiry.

Two days ago, Grandfather said he wanted to find a personal bodyguard for her. She did not expect that this bodyguard would come knocking at her door this fast.

"Xiao."

"No family name?"

"None."

Yun Luofeng stared blankly once again and subconsciously looked at the man before her, but having discovered the lack of superfluous emotions on this man's face, the corner of her lips uncontrollably twitched before saying, "From now on, your name is Yun Xiao."

Yun Xiao…

The man whispered these two words again and abruptly raised his head to look at Yun Luofeng, his fathomless eyes brightening. "From now on, I will protect you."

…

By the time Yun Luofeng left the room, the day was getting late. She had planned to find her grandfather to discuss the matter of moving to the rear mountain and introduce Yun Xiao to him as well. However, she did not expect that the old man had yet to return. Thus, after waiting for a while, she stopped waiting and returned to her room.

However, when she stepped into her room again, she discovered Yun Xiao, who was just standing in her room a moment ago, had disappeared…

"Yun Xiao?" Yun Luofeng wrinkled her brows and called out in the room when her sight suddenly fell on the bed….

The bulge on the bed clearly indicated that there was someone lying on the bed. The person lying underneath the blanket emerged upon hearing her voice.

She had a clear view of the man's exquisite, handsome face, his expression forever devoid of emotion. He was gently pursing his lips, and his dark eyes were incomparably clear.

Yun Luofeng's line of sight moved downward little by little until it landed on the eight-pack abs on his torso. Facing such seductive figure, her eyes could not help but zone out.

If this excellent man was sold to a brothel, she reckoned the entire kingdom would celebrate, and he would be more popular than a certain Crown Prince.

Yun Xiao, of course, did not have the faintest idea about Yun Luofeng's inner thoughts, and his clear dark eyes were staring hard at her. "You told me to warm your bed, and now…the bed is warm enough for you to sleep."

Yun Luofeng was stricken with shock.

As it turned out, this guy misunderstood the phrase's meaning? Then his blush from earlier, was it not due to hearing the phrase "bed-warming"?

At this moment, Yun Luofeng suddenly discovered this guy was actually this…innocent and adorable?

chapter 35

"Stinky wench, come out here!"

The next day, early morning.

Yun Luofeng had just finished washing up when all of a sudden, a furious bellow thundered throughout the entire Yun Estate and echoed for a very long time.

This scared the entire Yun Estate, and all the servants started ducking their heads, puzzled as to how this eldest miss had managed to anger General Daren once again.

"Yun Xiao."

Yun Luofeng yawned lazily, shifting her gaze to the perfect man in front of her before stepping out of the room.

"Let's go, I don't even know what that old man is raging about, already wailing like ghosts and howling like wolves this early in the morning!"

Although those were her words, she already had an inkling as to why this old man was going berserk…

…

Treasury room.

The old man was looking at the empty warehouse in front of him. The feeling of wanting to cry but having no tears overwhelmed him, but still, he could not cry no matter what. His hands were shakily holding onto the wall for support to prevent himself from toppling onto the ground.

It was gone! It was all gone!

All of Yun Clan's several generations of savings were squandered away by that death-deserving spendthrift!

The old man really wanted to cry and suddenly regretted handing over the treasury's key to that spendthrift. Who would have thought that she would squander away all the treasury's money in just a few days' time?

Not even a single copper was left for him!

At this time, the sound of light footsteps came from behind him and upon hearing the unique footstep, the old man's negative emotions burst forth once again. His red eyes instantly shot to her while his entire head of white hair flared up.

"You stinky wench, give me back my money! Where did you squander away my money!"

The young girl, donned in complete white, stood in front of Yun Luo with an especially innocent expression. "Didn't you say I could spend the money in the treasury as I wanted? And that I could even move it all, and it wouldn't be a problem?"

The old man immediately fell silent. It indeed appeared that these words were spoken by him, but he only mentioned it in passing. Who knew this girl would seriously take it all away?

However, this was the Yun Clan's several generations of savings! Had it been easy for him to save thus far?

"Grandfather," Yun Luofeng patted the old man's shoulders and said with a brilliant smile, "as the saying goes: You're not born with wealth and you can't take it at death. What's the point of keeping so much money? At any rate, all this money will be left to me in the end, so why should you be so angry about it?

Looking at the young girl's bewitching smile, the old man nodded with approval. He currently only had one precious granddaughter, and the money would soon be left to her anyway…

Ah! This was not right! This girl actually backed him into a corner!

"Girl, don't change the subject, quickly confess where you took the money!"

The old man was so angry that his beard was quivering in disarray. There was no longer any sign of dignity and fierceness that he once had when Yun Luofeng first saw him.

Yun Luofeng responded matter-of-factly: "I spent all of it!"

"You…did what?" The old man suddenly widened his eyes. He originally thought Yun Luofeng emptied the money to move it to a different place and had never thought that she would unexpectedly say she spent all of it.

"You stinky girl, tell me honestly, just what have you been doing these past few days? Why did you spend so much money? If you don't give me a reasonable explanation, you and I will won't be done today!"

"As I've said, I'm a doctor. I spent everything on medicinal herbs."

Medicinal herbs?

"Stinky girl, do you see me as a three-year-old child? What medicinal herbs would be this expensive and cause you to spend an entire 25 million taels? That is 25 million, not 250!" The old man almost bawled, and his heart was trembling.

A squanderer, an enormous squanderer!

Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders and smiled bewitchingly, "Medicinal herbs that would allow me to cultivate; is it worth this price?"

chapter 36

What?

The old man was startled, his gaze unblinkingly focused on the young girl's confident face, unable to return to reality for a long time.

What did she just say? Medicinal herbs that would allow her to cultivate? Was he having trouble with his hearing?

"Did you just say you can cultivate?"

He must have heard it wrong, surely he must have heard it wrong. How could this be possible! Even if those imperial doctors were willing to do so, it was still not certain that they could cure her body…

However, the old man was able to quickly verify his suspicion!

The young girl's face still had that willful and bewitching smile, her eyes and eyebrows were projecting arrogance and confidence. Her body was clad in white clothes that gently fluttered in the breeze, and her fine black hair rippled like a waterfall, peerlessly youthful.

Nonetheless, the old man's attention was obviously not there…

Spiritual energy!

That was right, he could feel the presence of spiritual energy exuding from his beloved granddaughter.

"Low-rank early-level Spirit Cultivator?" He asked in disbelief. "Feng'er, you…you can cultivate?"

"That's right," Feng Yun Luo nodded slightly. "I could start cultivating since yesterday, I just didn't have time to tell you. Now, do you still think these medicinal herbs are expensive?"

After three seconds of silence, a sound of mad laughter resonated through the entire Yun Estate.

This made the maidservants and guards in the Yun Estate even more terrified. They really could not figure out what their general was losing his mind over; he was raging one moment and laughing the next. Could it be he was going insane?

At present, Yun Luo, who was standing in the treasury and laughing heartily with his head thrown back, was entirely clueless that due to some people propagating today's story, it led the entire imperial city to question his sanity!

Moreover, it was Yun Luofeng, the trash, who had pushed him to the brink of madness!

Yun Luofeng did not speak and lazily leaned against the door frame, quietly waiting for this old man to be finished with his merriment.

Finally, the old man was able to restrain his laughter, yet his raised eyebrows still betrayed the excitement in his heart.

"Not expensive, not expensive at all. As long as you can cultivate, even if you made me sell the Yun Clan Estate, Grandfather would still immediately sell it to gather money for you—let alone 25 million taels. This won't do, I need to go tell your Second Uncle this good news right away!"

"Speaking of Second Uncle…" Yun Luofeng briefly paused, "Grandfather, tonight you should make use of the dark to secretly send Second Uncle to the rear mountain. I will move to live there tomorrow as well. Also, there's someone I'd like to introduce to you."

From the beginning, Yun Luo had already seen the man standing behind Yun Luofeng. It was only because of his rage that he didn't ask her yet. He knew in this instance though that this was the man whom his granddaughter wanted to introduce to him.

He had to say that this man was indeed a perfect specimen of a man. This face and figure were most definitely not inferior to that of Crown Prince His Highness, it even exceeded it by a huge margin!

"This is Yun Xiao, and he will be my personal bodyguard from now on."

"You're saying that this guy here is your chosen bodyguard?" Yun Luo was astonished.

Whether it was his looks or his aura, this man did not seem like a bodyguard at all! More importantly, even with his strength, Yun Luo still could not discern the level of strength of this man!

Upon reflection, either this man was a trash, who could not cultivate, or his strength had unfathomable depths!

Yun Luo leaned towards the latter possibility!

This man's aura was too strong. How could a man with such a powerful aura be a trash?

"Feng'er, where did you abduct this fine man from?" Yun Luo asked and cast a meaningful look at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luo saying "fine man" made the disgruntled Yun Xiao furrow his eyebrows in displeasure. If it was someone else who dared to humiliate him like this, they would have already been executed!

But he was Yun Luofeng's grandfather!

And so, he had to endure!

chapter 37

An evil light glinted in Yun Luofeng's eyes. "I saved him once, so he came to pay a debt of gratitude."

She really did save him once, but she did not take a lot of trouble to treat him and just carelessly went through the motions. Who let this guy fall onto her at that time? If it were not for his spiritual entity constitution, she would not even think of saving him and would just let him fend for himself!

Yun Luo guffawed, "My granddaughter definitely has great abilities, not only did you get rid of your rubbish physique, but you also have brilliant medical skills! A few days ago, that Prime Minister Mu even claimed that no one will marry you in the future and that you can only be a mere concubine! I say it won't be long before people who want to propose marriage will crowd the threshold of our estate!"

Prime Minister Mu?

Yun Xiao secretly noted the name with his features devoid of emotions, his expression remained cold as always.

"Right, Grandfather," Yun Luofeng extended her hand towards Yun Luo while smiling happily. "Do you have any money on you? For now, give me 1,000 taels."

Although Mu Shen was a son of the Prime Minister Estate, it would not be that easy for him to mobilize 50 million taels! Even the origin of the deposit that he had given her was unknown.

So if she waited for the remaining 45 million taels, she was afraid that it would take a few days.

"Cough, cough!" The old man almost choked on his own saliva. He subconsciously protected his chest in order to avoid a certain someone from snatching the sheet of banknote 1 in his clothes. "What do you think you're doing? This 1,000 taels is all that's left! Don't ruin my last retirement money."

"Take it out." Yun Luofeng made a beckoning sign with her finger. "You have no use for this 1,000 taels. Lend it to me for the time being, and after a few days, I will help you fill your treasury to the brim."

"Are you speaking the truth?"

Despite the skepticism of the old man, he still hesitantly took the remaining sheet of banknote out of his clothes with trembling fingers. "Girl, I am warning you, this is all the money left of our General Estate. If, after a few days, you don't help me fill up the treasury, then I…I will cry for you!"

Looking at the old man's aggrieved expression, Yun Luofeng's forehead could not help but slightly twitch. She helplessly lifted her hand to accept the offered banknote and left the treasury under his tearful expression.

—

Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid could help the spirit cultivators to cultivate more conveniently.

Spirit cultivators only needed to soak in this Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid concoction, and it would allow them to breakthrough even more rapidly! Thousands of years ago, it was the most valuable treasure, and countless spirit cultivators yearned for it even in their dreams. However, this Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid had already gone extinct, and there were not many people on this continent who still knew its prescription.

Fortunately, Yun Luofeng possessed an encyclopedia, like Xiao Mo, so this Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid was not too difficult for her.

Unfortunately, at the moment, Yun Luofeng had not grown any spiritual herbs yet. A Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid concocted from normal medicinal herbs, its medicinal effect would be weakened manyfold.

—

Medical Pavilion

Countless numbers of pedestrians came in and out, extremely busy.

Yun Luofeng had just entered the Medical Pavilion's door when the green-robed man who received her last time stepped up with a polite smile on his face. "Eldest Miss Yun, which medicinal herbs are you coming to buy this time?"

"Does the Medical Pavilion have these medicinal herbs?"

Yun Luofeng handed over the prescription in her hands.

The green-robed man accepted the prescription, gave it a scrutinizing glance, and said with a smile, "Eldest Miss Yun, the medicinal herbs you are buying this time are not very expensive, the total price is only 800 taels. So I made the decision that these medicinal herbs will be a gift for Miss Yun this time, and we won't be accepting your money."

It had to be said that this Medical Pavilion really knew how to conduct business. Yun Luofeng spent 25 million taels at the Medical Pavilion last time, so even if the medicinal herbs this time were not charged, the Medical Pavilion still earned quite a lot and was able to win over customers simultaneously.

chapter 38

"Then, thank you." Yun Luofeng clenched the 1,000 tael banknote in her hand and suddenly asked, "That's right, does the Medical Pavilion accept medicinal liquids?"

"Medicinal liquids?"

The green-robed man was frozen for a moment. "That will depend on the type of medicinal liquid, and if the medicinal liquid's effect is quite good, our Medical Pavilion will give a reasonable price."

Yun Luofeng slightly looked down.

This Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid—its medical effects should be considered quite good, right?

"Why? Does Miss Yun want to sell a medicinal liquid?" Though the green-robed man smiled politely, he was not taking it seriously.

Who did not know that the Yun Family's eldest miss was a trash? But at the moment, it was unknown how she unexpectedly became hooked on medical arts and even spent a large sum of money on it! Moreover, he had already heard that the General flew into a terrible rage at home today, and he reckoned the culprit was none other than this squanderer, Yun Luofeng.

Based on her status as a beginner in this field, what would be the use of her medicinal liquid?

"For the time being, I still don't have this intention. However, if I want to sell medicinal liquid, I will come to your Medical Pavilion."

The other members of the Medical Pavilion had already carried over her medicinal herbs. After receiving them, under the contemplative gaze of the green-robed man, she turned around to leave, that tall figure slowly disappearing into the street…

—

Upon her return to the General Estate, Yun Luofeng went to the rear mountain, and after instructing that she was not to be disturbed by anyone, she entered the God Code Space.

Inside the God Code, Xiao Mo resentfully and pitifully stared at Yun Luofeng, that aggrieved expression appeared as though he wanted to cry.

"Master, you haven't visited me in a long time! Also, when will you eat that fine man?"

Yun Luofeng cast him a sidelong glance. "Come and help me, I want to plant the medicinal herbs that I obtained last time in this medicinal field. Ah, something's not quite right, why do I feel like this medicinal field appeared to have expanded its size?"

These medicinal herbs were from the first time that Yun Luofeng went to purchase medicinal herbs from the Medical Pavilion. These complementary herbs were given to her by the Medical Pavilion. As a result of her being busy, it was just now that she found the time to plant them.

"Master, now that you have successfully become a spirit cultivator, the medicinal field expanded its circumference. As your strength grows stronger and stronger, the area of this medicinal field will also grow bigger." Xiao Mo curled his lips. "Furthermore, the medicinal herbs that you got last time is only the most common type of herbal ingredients for slowly treating an injury. For this type of medicinal herbs, you only need ten days to turn them into spiritual herbs!"

"Didn't you say before that it would take at least three months to turn medicinal herbs into spiritual herbs?"

"Foolish Master!" Xiao Mo almost jumped up—resenting her for failing to meet his expectation and impatient to see improvement—he stated, "What I spoke of last time was the herbal ingredients for the medicinal bath! Those medicinal herbs are still somewhat valuable, and growing them to become spiritual herbs will definitely require three months, maybe even more than that. The medicinal herbs in your hands are nothing, so you can harvest them within ten days!"

Yun Luofeng suddenly realized that she misunderstood Xiao Mo's meaning from before.

"Help me get a shovel, I will start planting these herbs. We will use these medicinal herbs to test the impressiveness of this medicinal field!" Yun Luofeng took one herb from the ground, and then turned around to look at Xiao Mo and gave an order.

Xiao Mo harrumphed and then took the shovel and eagerly walked in front of Yun Luofeng. He then helped the young girl plant the medicinal herbs in the field.

—

It was already late when Yun Luofeng left the God Code Space. Since she gave an order to not be disturbed by anyone, until now, no one came to this part of the mountain to disturb her.

Then she made her way towards the kitchen.

The herbs were already grown, so it was now the right time to start making the Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid!

chapter 39

Inside the blurry, smoky kitchen, a maiden in white clothes was busily working without a pause. A whiff of herbal fragrance wafted through the kitchen. Her hand was holding a fan and lightly fanning the fire underneath the medicinal pot.

"Almost done."

The young girl stopped her movement, took a handkerchief from the side, laid it over the pot lid, and carefully lifted the lid up. "This Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid should be enough for five days of use."

Slowly curling up her lip's corner, the girl's exceedingly gorgeous face was adorned with a wicked smile. "I just don't know how much money I would make if I sell this Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid."

Just then, a deep and gruff voice came from behind. What's more, she could even feel that distinctive masculine presence emanating from the other person's body.

"Your bath is ready."

Yun Luofeng was startled for a moment. She turned around to look at the man standing behind her, lifting her brows. "Didn't I order Qingyan to do this? If you steal Qingyan's work, what will she do?"

The man looked at Yun Luofeng with perplexion, not understanding the cause of her unhappiness. After thinking for a bit, he said, "If you don't like it, then I won't do it."

Watching the man's expression, Yun Luofeng chuckled. "Yun Xiao, do you know what you're like?"

"I don't know."

The man knitted his brows, he really did not know what he was like. For these past years, besides his subordinates, he had only been in contact with enemies who perished in his hands!

Of course, these people would not dare to be too impudent in front of him.

"Wood, you are like a piece of slow-witted wood!" Yun Luofeng took a few steps towards the man, slightly narrowing her eyes. She stared at the expressionless man in front of her as though admiring a piece of art. "However, precisely because you are an unpolished piece of wood, it actually makes me want to properly transform you."

The man's unfeeling face finally displayed an iota of change. Even though that change was almost imperceptible, the attentive Yun Luofeng still caught it.

And this appearance of his made Yun Luofeng want to tease him even more.

"Yun Xiao, you are good at everything except you are a bit…clueless about matters between men and women. Thus, I want to transform you into someone more flirtatious, and then…I will sell you to a brothel. With this body and appearance of yours, if you enter a brothel, I'm afraid that even Long Yuan Kingdom's most beautiful man, Crown Prince His Highness, can't hold a candle to you. At that time, I will be raking in money."

If one allowed Yun Xiao's subordinates to hear her words, they would probably topple onto the floor face-plant!

This woman actually wanted to sell Master to a brothel for money? It was a known fact that their Master did not have a great temper. His methods also raised people's hackles, and those who died in his hands were simply innumerable! Otherwise, those people who knew Master's name on the continent would not call him a demon!

But she actually dared to say these words in front of Master?

Yun Xiao's face froze, his expression also gradually cracked. He only needed to think of being swarmed by those nauseating women, and he would have an urge to kill!

"Hahaha!"

Yun Luofeng could not help loudly laughing, her appearance was full of mirth. "Yun Xiao, I thought your expression would always be cold. I didn't expect that just those words alone would make that grim look on your face crack. You're finally becoming like a normal person."

She patted Yun Xiao's shoulder, quickly picked up the Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid, and left the kitchen.

The man's eyes followed Yun Luofeng's retreating figure. Only then did he come to an abrupt realization that he unexpectedly got played by her…

If Yun Xiao's subordinates were here, it was very likely that their jaw would fall off from shock.

Despite being teased by Yun Luofeng, their master actually did not get angry?

Was this still their killing-people-like-flies and not-putting-the-world-in-his-eyes master? In fact, there was once a woman who accidentally saw their master's appearance beneath the mask and also vainly attempted to use her appeal to seduce him. Master did not even think before directly killing her with a wave of his sword.

Let alone the girl who wanted to sell him to a brothel to make money?

chapter 40

Rear Mountain

Inside a flat and short house, the girl in white clothes unhurriedly shedded her clothes and walked towards the side of the steaming bathtub. She carefully poured the medicinal liquid from the porcelain bottle in her hands into the bathwater. She did not slowly step into the tub until the bathwater turned milky white.

The moment she stepped into the tub, she felt a wave of spiritual energy surge through her, making her feel invigorated and improving her mood.

"Xiao Mo, I will start cultivating now. Help me watch my surroundings. If someone comes, tell me immediately."

"Yes, Master," Xiao Mo promised enthusiastically. Although he could only stay inside the God Code World, not a single breathing entity would be able to hide their presence from him.

"Reporting to Master, I'm detecting the presence of three people in this rear mountain. One is your second uncle's, the other is Yun Xiao's, and the last one is unknown! However, that person is with Yun Xiao and also doesn't harbor malicious intentions."

Yun Xiao?

Yun Luofeng paused. "Since there's no ill intent, you don't need to mind him."

…

On top of the mountain, overgrown weeds.

Yun Xiao watched the grey-robed man kneeling in front of him, his tone unreasonably cold, "Didn't I say that not a single person shall enter Yun Estate without my permission! Did you forget?"

Saying this, a domineering aura radiated from Yun Xiao's body. If Yun Luofeng was here at this moment, she would have discovered that the spirit beasts living on the mountain behind the Yun Estate did not dare to move and were coweringly prostrated on the ground.

Lin Qiong wanted to cry but had no tears. He only came to report about a single matter. Who knew he would be subjected to a ruthless pressure from this terrifying man?

That was right! Terrifying!

In the hearts of these subordinates, the man in front of his eyes was precisely a demon who terrified people. Anyone who offended him would have a fate that was definitely worse than death!

"Master, it's like this," Lin Qiong swallowed his saliva, quiveringly replied, "recently, a genius girl appeared in the continent, and that girl admires Master. Moreover, she's spreading that there's no one in this world who is more worthy of Master than her, and she even said she can conquer Master. This subordinate is here to ask Master, do we need to deal with this matter?"

"Kill her."

Two words, simple and easy to understand, but it also showed this man's level of cruelty.

"Ah?"

Lin Qiong was momentarily frozen. Despite knowing the depth of his master's viciousness and ruthlessness, he did not think he would make them directly kill her.

As though he was very dissatisfied with this one word that Lin Qiong had uttered, the man's cold eyes focused on him. Just this glance alone already made Lin Qiong shudder from head to toe and hurriedly lower his head.

"This subordinate obeys."

Yun Xiao seemed to have thought of something, involuntarily glancing at the single-story house not far away from him.

"Also, send someone to investigate the grudges between Prime Minister Mu Estate and Yun Clan and inform me without omitting a single word!"

"Yes," Lin Qiong responded while cupping one fist in the other hand.

He really did not understand, why would a superior person like Master escape to an extremely small kingdom like Long Yuan to be the guard of a general's daughter? Even if it was the Emperor, he still had to kowtow several times whenever he saw Master.

Of course, even if Lin Qiong was given 100 guts, he still would not dare to ask this question. He would not survive otherwise!

Yun Luofeng, who was currently cultivating in the house, was naturally oblivious to everything that was happening outside. She was also unaware of the commotion that she had caused at the Medical Pavilion last time after leaving behind a few lines of solutions at the Medial Pavilion.

"Idiots, a bunch of idiots!"

Inside the Medical Pavilion's rear hall, Elder Rong had a layer of fury on his face, scaring the people standing in front of him so much that they did not dare to take a big breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 41

"I asked you to find a single person, but you still haven't found her after so many days. What use do I have for you!"

Elder Rong angrily slammed his fist on the table, and that table instantly broke into smithereens within moments, making everyone who was present shudder.

They could imagine the formidable power that fist would produce if it hit their body.

"Elder Rong, I have a plan." Within the crowd, a gray-robed man stood forward, cupping his hands in a salute, and respectfully said, "Last time, that Godly Doctor left an answer below the man luo poison 1 question, proving that she is very interested in peculiar and rare diseases, so how about we post an extremely difficult problem on the wall? If she appears and works out the solution, then we will be able to find her!"

Elder Rong's anger had dissipated by half, but his complexion still did not look too great.

"Then we will do it as he said. In a moment, I will provide a difficult problem, and you will then post it and use it to lure her out!"

—

Four days later.

Inside the single-storied house at Yun Estate's rear mountain, Yun Luofeng opened her eyes and felt the power surging out of her body, her lips curled into a bewitching smile.

"Early-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator."

In four days' time, she went from an early-level low rank to intermediate rank. If such talent was revealed, it would definitely stun the entire Long Yuan Kingdom!

"With this last remaining dose of Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid, it looks like I will need to reallocate. Never mind, I will go to the Medical Pavilion to try to see how much this last dose can sell for. A doctor is a profession that burns a lot of money, and merely relying on the 45 million taels that Mu Shen owes me isn't enough," Yun Luofeng muttered to herself.

She was about to rise from the bathtub when she suddenly discovered a small figure sticking out its tiny butt and licking the bathwater that got splashed on the floor—even the water in the corner was not spared.

"Xiao Mo, why didn't you tell me that something came in?" Yun Luofeng stared at the gluttonous little guy and asked with a raised brow.

Before long, Xiao Mo's guilty and defensive voice could be heard from inside her mind.

"Master, this is only a gluttonous gold-seeking hamster, attracted by this Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid. It isn't harmful to you, so I didn't inform you."

He would never tell his own master that this hamster's presence was too weak, so he overlooked its presence.

"Gold-seeking hamsters like to eat Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid?"

Yun Luofeng stared at this snow-white gold-seeking hamster, the glint in her eyes slightly turned a few rounds.

"What gold-seeking hamster eats isn't Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid; what it likes to eat are medicinal herbs! Moreover, it relies on medicinal herbs to increase its strength! However, this gold-seeking hamster hasn't eaten medicinal herbs before, so up until now, its strength is still very low! Master, this time, you found a treasure."

Xiao Mo's voice was very excited, "The lineage of this gold-seeking hamster is very pure! If you bring it with you, it can help you discover extremely valuable medicinal herbs! Of course, you need to be cautious, the gold-seeking hamster is voracious, so if you let it search for medicinal herbs, it will eat it all!"

"The only ability of gold-seeking hamster is to discover precious medicinal herbs?"

"Of course not! Gold-seeking hamster's own strength is also very strong; its teeth can bite and break the toughest and most durable sword in the world! Its claw can dig through the General Estate within two hours! Because it has a small body and sharp teeth, even if it fights with spirit beasts like jackals and wolves, it still wouldn't be in a disadvantageous position! The premise is that the gold-seeking hamster is allowed to grow."

Xiao Mo became more excited the more he talked, "However, if you want to strengthen a gold-seeking hamster, the amount of medicinal herbs that you have to invest will be as high as a mountain! This is also precisely why there aren't many people on this continent who can successfully nurture powerful gold-seeking hamsters. Because of this, the world generally believes that gold-seeking hamsters level up slowly and possess weak strength."

Yun Luofeng grew silent, however, the pair of bewitching eyes staring at the gold-seeking hamster brightly shone.

chapter 42

"Master, you have a cheat, you have a cheat! It's difficult for common medicinal herbs to nurture a gold-seeking hamster, but you have spiritual herbs! If you let it use spiritual herbs as food, it will rapidly grow!"

In this continent, the ordinary, younger generation of nobles would tame one or two spirit beasts to be their companions! In the past, it was not that Yun Luofeng did not have that type of notion, but since she did not possess a smidgen of power, even if someone else from the Yun Family tamed the spirit beast for her, there would eventually be a day when that spirit beast would betray her!

The gold-seeking hamster, who was happily eating, finally felt her gaze on its body, so it stiffly turned its head little by little. In a split second, it met a pair of nefariously smiling eyes.

"Squeak!"

The gold-seeking hamster squealed, and within an instant, it wanted to charge towards the doorway. However, before it could dart out, it was picked up by one hand and placed on the other hand.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!"

In Yun Luofeng's hand, the gold-seeking hamster struggled twice, and then it bit Yun Luofeng's fingers. However, Yun Luofeng's skin did not even break under its assault, and her bewitching eyes were intently staring at it with a faint smile in them.

The hamster finally lost all hope and gave up on struggling. Its expression filled with despondency; it could already imagine its miserable shape when it turned into a hamster meal.

"Little guy, how about following me?"

Just when the gold-seeking hamster was despondent to the point of being disinclined to budge, Yun Luofeng slowly opened her mouth to ask.

The gold-seeking hamster's expression was revived. It blinked its eyes and blankly watched the exceedingly beautiful girl with her demonic smiling expression.

What did she mean by that?

It did not have to be turned into a hamster meal?

"I know you can understand my words. Follow me and you can have medicine to eat every day. How about it?"

If an average person heard you say that they would have medicine to eat every day if they followed you, then they would certainly give you a round of beating.

But the gold-seeking hamster was different!

After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, that pair of pitch black eyes lit up, hurriedly and fiercely nodded its head, and squeaked once.

"Then I will give you a name," Yun Luofeng played with the gold-seeking hamster in her hands, her eyes revealing an evil smiling expression. "Seeing that your color is similar to milk, I will call you Milk Tea from now on."

"Squeak!"

The gold-seeking hamster responded with a sound. As long as there was medicine to eat every day, it did not mind whatever name she gave it.

"This Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid is what was leftover from my use. It is not too useful in increasing your strength. Soon, I will go to the Medical Pavilion to help you buy some herbal ingredients. However—" Yun Luofeng paused, "—when you follow me from here on out, you cannot have any reservations. For instance, when you pick up some medicinal herbs from outside, you must first bring it back to me."

After saying these words, Yun Luofeng hid Milk Tea into her sleeve and strode out of the room.

Four days!

She had been in seclusion for an entire four days. Within these four days, besides Yun Xiao, who tended to her meals, and Second Uncle, who needed her to use acupuncture to treat his legs, she had not seen anyone else.

"Young Miss, you finally appear."

When the maid, Qingyan, saw Yun Luofeng walking down the rear mountain, she quickly walked up, hurriedly reporting, "Young Miss, that Mu Shen came again."

"Mu Shen? He has already gathered 45 million taels?" Yun Luofeng lightly touched her chin, saying, "Qingyan, I need to go to Medical Pavilion right now. Let him leave the money behind, and as for anything else, let him wait for me in the rear court tomorrow."

It was already quite late, so she did not have time to pay attention to Mu Shen.

Qingyan blankly stared for a moment. Soon after, she saw Yun Luofeng heading towards the rear door, and her big eyes filled with confusion.

Ever since Young Miss had failed to commit suicide, it was as though…her change was just too extreme. Her previous self would chase after Crown Prince His Highness all day long, but the current her would instead run towards the Medical Pavilion all day long…

chapter 43

This time, Yun Luofeng did not directly head to the Medical Pavilion.

When she was not far from the Medical Pavilion, taking advantage that no one was paying attention, she rapidly disappeared into an alley and put on the previously prepared snow-white muslin to cover her face, hiding half of her appearance.

Unless someone very familiar showed up, common people definitely would not discover her true identity.

"Milk Tea, hide in my sleeve and don't come out." After finishing everything, Yun Luofeng put Milk Tea, who had its tiny head poking out, back inside, her lips rising into an enticing curve. "Currently, my strength isn't strong enough. Thus, I can't let anyone know the one who possesses the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is me. Otherwise, I'm afraid that without waiting for me to become strong, that dog emperor will casually plant a criminal charge to implicate nine of my familial relations."

Xiao Mo understood the reason behind Yun Luofeng's statement, so this time, he did not say anything.

After Yun Luofeng left these words behind, she headed towards the boisterous Medical Pavilion…

"Ah, little sister, did you come to my Medical Pavilion to buy medicinal herbs? Look at this precious appearance, afraid of people seeing it, so even your face isn't exposed."

Just as Yun Luofeng stepped into the Medical Pavilion, a charming laughter traveled to her.

This was a woman with an exceedingly beautiful appearance. Her beauty and Yun Luofeng's beauty were two kinds of zenith. Yun Luofeng was beautiful enough to be peerless and overturn countries, her bewitching charm and languidness were accompanied by a nobleness that prevented people from daring to approach her.

On the other hand, this woman bared her breasts and her stomach, and every frown and every smile had ten thousand types of amorous feelings—as though a single glance could steal someone's soul away. Let's not talk about men, even women who heard her beguiling voice would feel their entire body becoming weak and numb, unable to move.

Of course, if it was only relying on appearance, then it was definitely Yun Luofeng's win, however, this woman's flirtatious behavior was incomparable.

"Is Shopkeeper Lin not here?" With a curl of her lips, Yun Luofeng looked at this flirtatious woman walking towards her with her tiny swaying waist.

Shopkeeper Lin was Lin Xiao, who had always been welcoming Yun Luofeng. Since receiving the customers of Medical Pavilion had always been carried out by Lin Xiao, this woman did not suspect Yun Luofeng's words.

"Hahaha," the woman charmingly and lightly chuckled, stroking her hair coquettishly as she said, "For my Medical Pavilion's improved performance, this period of time, it is I who shall receive all the customers! Little sister, you can tell this older sister what you need, and this older sister will properly accommodate you."

"I heard that your Medical Pavilion accepts medicinal liquid, so I want to ask how much this medicinal liquid that I have is worth?"

Yun Luofeng held out the porcelain bottle in her hands, gently undulating it.

"Little sister, can you tell me about this medicinal liquid's effects?" the woman took the porcelain bottle from Yun Luofeng's hand, that smile became increasingly charming and moving.

"It's a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, which can allow spirit cultivator's cultivation attain twice the result with half the effort. However, this medicinal liquid is only useful for those below high-level spirit cultivator. Once the spirit cultivator's level reaches high-level, it will lose its effectiveness."

The smile on the woman's face froze, even her breathing became slightly heavier. "You are saying this is a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, and it can help spirit cultivators cultivate?"

"That's right, it indeed has an effect on spirit cultivators below high level. Its specific usage is to mix this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid with water, then the spirit cultivator soaks in this water while cultivating, and it can help them gather spirit energy."

Yun Luofeng nodded, confirming the woman's question.

Following the young girl's words, the charming look on the woman's face had completely disappeared and was replaced by a solemn one.

"Little sister, I can't make the decision for this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid on my own. How about this, I will go ask Elder Rong, and it will be our Elder Rong who will decide what price to give you, is that alright?"

chapter 44

"Alright."

Yun Luofeng nodded. "I hope you can be a bit quick, I'm in a hurry."

Hearing these words, the woman did not delay and quickly ran towards the inner court. If that anxious expression was seen by those who were unaware, they would think something serious had happened to her…

In the inner court, Elder Rong, who was conversing with a middle-aged man, was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open. He tightly knitted his brows, and only after seeing the charming woman quickly advancing towards him did his expression somewhat ease.

" Ya'er 1 , why are you this flustered?"

Fang Ya quickly stepped to stand in front of Elder Rong. "Elder Rong, just now, there was a young lady who came to sell a medicinal liquid. Because I could not make the decision, I came here to ask Elder Rong."

"Medicinal liquid? This matter, you deciding is enough, you don't need to ask for my opinion," Elder Rong shook his head and spoke with some impatience.

If the other party was not Fang Ya, he probably would have gotten angry already.

"It's like this, Elder Rong, that old guy of mine allowed me to come here for a hands-on learning experience, however, the fund that was given to me was not much, so I am afraid my money cannot buy this medicinal liquid, so I came here to ask Elder Rong."

"What?"

Elder Rong stood up, shocked, "You said your available funds cannot buy a dose of medicinal liquid? Tell me first, just what is that medicinal liquid? I remember you have a few million taels of money on hand, right?"

Although Fang Ya said she came here to learn, but she was at least that old guy's granddaughter, so how was it possible for that old guy to not give her a few million taels? Adding to the few million taels that she could mobilize in the Medical Pavilion, why couldn't she buy a dose of medicinal liquid?

"Elder Rong, that dose of medicinal liquid is Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid!" Fang Ya's voice was fraught with excitement. "It is said that it can allow spirit cultivators below high-level spirit cultivators to cultivate for twice the result with half the effort! Just think, in Long Yuan Kingdom, middle-level spirit cultivators are the most common! Especially those royals and nobles, who wouldn't want to cultivate even faster? If we can get a dose of this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, don't tell me we actually have to worry about not selling it for a good price?"

Elder Rong completely blanked out. It was a good thing that he had lived for many years, so his temperament was not as impetuous as Fang Ya's. Thus, he suppressed his heart's excitement and stretched out his arm towards her.

"Hand that Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid over. I need to see if it really has this effect."

Fang Ya finally reacted, hurriedly placing the porcelain bottle in her hands in front of Elder Rong.

"This is the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid."

Elder Rong shakily extended his hand, grasping the porcelain bottle in front of him. He slowly opened the lid, placing it under the tip of his nose for a sniff. After a while, a wave of fragrant scent wafted up, making his mind jolt and his entire body extremely relaxed.

"This Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid really has the effect of helping to cultivate." Elder Rong inhaled deeply. Don't look at his current overly calm expression, his inside had actually long been incessantly turbulent. "However, this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid has a flaw. I could feel it just now, its medicinal effects are too potent. Even if it has spirit-gathering effects, it can't be consumed, otherwise, it will undoubtedly cause death."

Fang Ya slightly paused, suddenly dawning on her that Elder Rong had misunderstood her meaning, so she hurriedly explained, "Elder Rong, this isn't for oral consumption, rather it is used for making a medicinal bath. Spirit cultivators cultivating while bathing in it can have the result of gathering spirit energy."

"So it is actually like this, so it is actually like this."

Elder Rong suddenly understood, his mind was brimming with excitement. "Ya'er, we must buy this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. I will now give you the authority to mobilize 10 million taels in the Medical Pavilion, and while you are at it, you will ask this young lady if she has any more of this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. We will buy as much as she has!"

chapter 45

"Yes, Elder Rong."

After saying these words, Fang Ya withdrew.

Inside the main hall of the Medical Pavilion, Yun Luofeng, who was currently anxiously waiting, saw Fang Ya quickly approaching. After seeing the gleam of excitement on the other person's face, she knew this business transaction was a success!

"Little sister," Fang Ya took a deep breath and walked towards Yun Luofeng, "your Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid has already been confirmed by Elder Rong, our Medical Pavilion will buy it for 10 million taels."

10 million taels?

Yun Luofeng was stunned.

The Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid that only took 800 taels to produce could actually be sold for 10 million taels? This money was too easy to earn.

Fang Ya saw her expression and thought she was not satisfied with this price. With a bit of anxiousness in her heart, she said, "Little sister, our Medical Pavilion offered a very reasonable price, but I'll also come clean with you: once our Medical Pavilion obtains this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, we will double the price to sell it to others! However, this type of business is what our Medical Pavilion is engaged in, and we make a profit from the price difference."

Yun Luofeng regained her wits and smiled wickedly. "I thought it was easy for me to make money, I didn't expect that your Medical Pavilion is even darker."

Fang Ya's face reddened. Although this sentence was the truth, having been told like this by someone, she would still feel some embarrassment in her heart.

However, Yun Luofeng didn't make things more difficult for her. After all, if she wanted to sell this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, she could only do it through Medical Pavilion's route! Otherwise, she would face the danger of her identity being exposed.

"Little sister, from now on, if you have any more Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, you can continue to come to my Medical Pavilion to sell it, I will give you an even more reasonable price." Fang Ya winked at Yun Luofeng, "Now does little sister happen to be free, go out to have dinner with big sister?"

A doctor who could take out a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, she must befriend no matter what.

"I don't have time."

Yun Luofeng snatched the bank notes from Fang Ya's hands and turned around to depart after leaving behind this sentence.

Watching the silhouette of her retreating back, Fang Ya smiled helplessly. "What a domineering little sister, if this type of people belonged to my Medical Pavilion, then my Medical Pavilion's strength will become even more formidable."

Having said that, Fang Ya decided to head towards the inner court, but at this point, her footsteps abruptly halted, and her beautiful eyes widened while looking at one of the questions on the problem-solving wall…

"Who answered this question?"

This question was the extremely difficult problem that Elder Rong found earlier for the purpose of baiting the person who resolved the man luo flower poison problem. Therefore, these few days, Fang Ya had been paying attention to this problem, but she did not think that the one time that she left for not too long, the question would have already been answered by someone.

Hearing Fang Ya's words, one of the servants in the Medical Pavilion responded with one sentence: "Fang Ya daren, the problem was answered by that veiled girl whom you just received."

This servant's position in the Medical Pavilion was not high, so she naturally did not know the importance of this matter. Thus, even though she noticed Yun Luofeng answered the problem, she did not promptly tell Fang Ya.

Fang Ya's body shook once, her heart endlessly regretting even more. If she knew it would be like this earlier, she would have kept that little girl here earlier.

Now, in this vast sea of people, where was she supposed to find that person?

…

The efficiency of Medical Pavilion's handling of affairs was extremely high. Within a day, the matter about the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was already spread throughout the entire city's big streets and small alleys, causing a commotion in the entire imperial city of Long Yuan Kingdom!

Crown Prince Estate.

Inside the courtyard, the sound of zither sweetly lingered.

Gao Ling intently watched that absolutely stunning girl play the zither, his gaze containing boundless gentleness. That type of gentleness was something that he would never have when he faced Yun Luofeng. Towards Yun Luofeng, he only had revulsion.

chapter 46

One song ended.

Mu Wushuang stopped her hands' movements. Her tender-hearted eyes gazed at that man, who was focused on her, with lowered brows and a light smile, "Crown Prince Your Highness, are you aware of Long Yuan Kingdom's recent incident?"

"Are you referring to the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?"

Gao Ling was well aware of the meaning behind Mu Wushuang's words. "This Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is indeed very miraculous, and on top of Medical Pavilion's authentication, it won't go wrong. If Wushuang likes it, this Crown Prince will buy it for you, how is that?"

Mu Wushuang hesitated for quite a while before slowly saying, "Crown Prince Your Highness, I heard General Yun also wants to buy that Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. He is currently borrowing money everywhere. The Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is too expensive. If Yun Luofeng can cultivate, yielding to her is of no consequence, but the problem is that she can't even become a spirit cultivator, so what is the use of wanting that Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid? Wouldn't that be such a waste?"

"Wushuang, rest assure that I will issue an order to the ministers of Long Yuan Kingdom later that no one is allowed to lend money to the General Estate! Whose fault is it that a prodigal daughter appeared in the General Estate? I even heard Yun Luofeng had completely squandered all of Yun Family's wealth away, causing General Yun to fly into a terrible rage!" Gao Ling coldly snorted, his expression disdainful. "It's fortunate that I broke off my engagement with that waste, otherwise, there would eventually be a day when my Crown Prince Estate would be entirely squandered away by her!"

Mu Wushuang was full of smiles, even her brows contained mirth.

"Crown Prince Your Highness, because of you, Yun Luofeng's reputation is in tatters and also this pitiful! So I want to find a marriage for her. When that time comes, I will also need Crown Prince to help me."

Just thinking of that peerlessly beautiful face, Mu Wushuang hated it so much that she bit her lips and gritted her teeth in anger! So she will definitely find a marriage for that woman! A marriage that would at the very least make her want to die instead of living!

"Wushuang, I will let you handle this matter," Gao Ling gently gazed at Mu Wushuang, "Initially, I did not want to care about that trash's life or death, but since you spoke for her, I will make a decision this time. If it weren't for your help, with Yun Luofengs' constitution, she wouldn't be able to find someone willing to marry her in her entire life."

Mu Wushuang's smile became exceedingly more beautiful. At that moment, when Gao Ling was not looking, her pair of eyes flashed with malice.

Yun Luofeng, you will always be inferior to me!

Your innate skill is inferior to mine, your ability is inferior to mine, even your ability to control men is also inferior to mine! In this lifetime, I will live auspiciously, living a life that everyone will envy, while you only deserve to stand at the lowest point, looking up at my existence!

The one whom I will marry will be the noblest in the world, while you actually need me to pick a husband for you!

As for the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, I must also obtain it! And you don't even have the right to drink my bathwater!

…

In Yun residence's study, Yun Luofeng was immediately greeted by the old man's furious bellow upon entering, and there was even the sound of things being kicked over.

"A bunch of ingrates! Look at how you usually pretend to be very close with this old man, but now that this old man wants to borrow some money, every single one of you run faster than a dog! Don't let this old man see you guys in the future!"

Borrow money?

Yun Luofeng was stupefied for a moment before entering and perusing the mess in the study. A wicked smile emerged on her face. "Grandfather, what is this about? Why are you in such a temper?"

"Hmph, this is all because of that bunch of bastards, especially a few of them. I've helped them in the past, but now that I am having difficulties and look for them to borrow some money, all of them actually refuse!"

The old man was still in the throes of his rage, his mustache was quivering disorderly as he cursed out in anger.

"Why do you need to borrow money? Are the 45 million taels that I had them put into the treasury not enough?"

"What 45 million…" The old man was about to continue to curse when he suddenly recovered his wits. His eyes unwaveringly stared at Yun Luofeng, his breath quickening, "What did you just say? Our family has 45 million taels?"

chapter 47

Yun Luofeng looked at the old man in astonishment. "You didn't know?"

Her expression was as though she was actually shocked that the old man was unaware of this matter.

"Didn't Qingyan inform you? Yesterday, Mu Shen sent me 45 million taels, so I already had her bring it to the treasury to replenish it."

An odd silence dawned.

Following Yun Luofeng's words, the grim atmosphere in the study abruptly settled. Yun Luo stared unwaveringly at the young girl in front of him, even his breathing became ragged.

"Feng'er, can you explain to me what this matter is all about?"

No one knew of the incessant tempestuous emotion in the old man's heart. He had to use all of his strength to suppress his heart from almost jumping out. Despite this, his shaking body still betrayed his internal turmoil.

"Grandfather," Yun Luofeng lifted her head, staring at the old man's twitching, aged face. Her face did not have her usual bewitching charm and was replaced with solemnity. "My parents' enmities, I will definitely avenge them! The first step to this revenge is the Prime Minister Mu Estate, and so when Mu Shen came to find me to treat his illness, I mercilessly extorted him. And this—this is just the beginning!"

This was just the beginning. From now on, she would make the Prime Minister Estate gradually decline and would also stomp the imperial power underneath her foot.

Of course, to prevent frightening this old man, Yun Luofeng did not speak this sentence out loud.

"Hahaha!" the old man was stunned for a long while, and then he wildly guffawed.

How many years? How many years had it been since he was this smooth and unhindered? Ever since Feng'er's parents died, he had been continually living within this stifling oppression! Now, his own precious granddaughter had actually mercilessly swindled the Prime Minister Estate. If the Prime Minister knew, he would definitely be angered to half death!

Yun Luofeng shrugged, "You still haven't told me what are you borrowing money for?"

Hearing this, the old man's expression suddenly became grave. "Precious granddaughter, you still didn't know? Recently, a dose of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid appeared at the Medical Pavilion. Just this single dose has so many nobles and aristocrats wanting to buy it. Of course, Grandfather is unwilling to fall behind, and this is why Grandfather is currently going everywhere to borrow money to buy this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid."

Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?

Yun Luofeng was stunned. She did not think that her grandfather was actually borrowing money to help her buy a dose of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid.

In that moment, a thread of warmth spread through her heart.

"I don't need that Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid."

Looking at the expression of the old man while talking about the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, Yun Luofeng deliberated for a bit before deciding against informing this old man for now lest the old man's heart could not bear this kind of stimulation.

"You silly girl, what nonsense are you saying? Our family has this much money now, so I will obtain this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid no matter what!" Yun Luo glared at Yun Luofeng and unhappily stated.

Yun Luofeng helplessly smiled. She sold the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid for 10 million taels, so how could she allow this old man to spend twice the price to buy it back? Wouldn't that be a huge business loss?

"Take a look at my strength."

"Feng'er, don't make trouble. This matter, what Grandfather said is…"

The last word "final" was halted. Yun Luo was frightened when he inadvertently took a look. His whole body became stiff, and his eyes widened as he dumbfoundedly stared at Yun Luofeng in disbelief.

"Early-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, you…broke through?"

Five days ago, this girl was still an early-level spirit low-rank cultivator, and in that short span of five days, she actually broke through to intermediate rank?

Bullshit!

How was this a trash? This was obviously a genius among geniuses!

"Grandfather, do you think that with my speed you still need to go buy the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?" Yun Luofeng crossed her arms in front of her chest and bewitchingly smiled at Yun Luo. And then, under his bewildered look, she turned around to leave…

chapter 48

"Young Miss, Mu Shen has been waiting for you the entire morning."

As Yun Luofeng stepped out of the study, the maidservant, Qingyan, came up and hurriedly reported.

"Letting him wait half a day isn't inconvenient," Yun Luofeng grinned wickedly, lifting her hands to pinch Qingyan's little, apple-like cheeks. And then, under the maid's aggrieved look, she walked towards the rear court. "Let's go and take care of Mu Shen's matter faster, I still have other things to do."

…

Rear court

Mu Shen anxiously paced back and forth and kept wandering about. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of that peerlessly exquisite young lady walking while facing the sunlight. His eyes brightening, he almost threw himself down to kneel and lick.

"Godly Doctor, you're finally here. I've been waiting for you here for a long time."

Yun Luofeng cast him a sidelong glance. "Do you have complaints about waiting too long?"

"I wouldn't dare, wouldn't dare to have complaints," Mu Shen was so frightened that his entire body trembled and hastily said, "Even if Godly Doctor had me wait for a month, I still wouldn't dare to have complaints against you. Can we start treating my illness now?"

Yun Luofeng stepped into the room and said without turning her head, "Come inside. After today, you can be the same as any normal man."

Mu Shen was stunned. He initially thought that even if she treated him, it would still take a while. He did not think that it would be different with Godly Doctor undertaking this task and actually only needed one day! Thinking of this, his mood instantly turned feverish, and he hurriedly entered the room.

…

For a long time, the Medical Pavilion's front yard was as busy as a marketplace. High-ranking ministers and nobles of Long Yuan Kingdom all blocked the entrance of the Medical Pavilion, causing the guards inside the Medical Pavilion to rush out to maintain order.

"General Yun, you actually really came here! I heard your Yun Clan's savings have already been completely squandered away by Yun Luofeng. It even led to you being angered to insanity by her. In the end, you still have the nerve to come to Medical Pavilion. Haha, I say, you are just wasting your strength. Buying a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid for Yun Luofeng would only be a waste!"

Amidst the crowd, a sharp-eyed unknown person spotted Yun Luo and could not resist laughing out loud.

Yun Luo's expression was unsightly, but he stood still without making a sound.

Although Yun Luofeng already made him give up on the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, he really could not reconcile to that! What's more, his granddaughter now had such a fearsome innate skill, and if you added the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, it would definitely be twice the effect with half the effort!

Unfortunately, Yun Luofeng did not think Yun Luo would still be this stubborn. Otherwise, perhaps she would have said something about the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid…

"With my mandate, there won't be anyone lending money to General Yun. Only, I don't know why would General Yun still come here?"

Crown Prince Gao Lin looked at Yun Luo, his eyes slightly sinking, the bottom of his eyes flashing with a fierce light. He turned to look at the young lady in yellow clothes beside him and asked tenderly, "Wushuang, your complexion today doesn't look so good, did something happen?"

"It's nothing."

Mu Wushuang shook her head lightly, her eyelids drooping.

She did not tell His Highness the Crown Prince that just this morning, her grandfather, Prime Minister Mu, originally wanted to use the treasury's money to buy the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid for her. Who knew that the treasury would suddenly be burglarized! They lost an entire 45 million taels! And this actually comprised of the majority of the Prime Minister Estate's wealth from all these years.

After everything that had happened, it would be strange if her complexion looked good.

"Wushuang, you can tell this Crown Prince anything, this Crown Prince will stand up for you." Gao Lin affectionately gazed at Mu Wushuang, a streak of absent-mindedness traveling through his eyes.

Only a woman this outstanding deserved someone who was as excellent as him! Yun Luofeng, that trash, was not qualified to be his wife!

chapter 49

"Crown Prince, Wushuang really is fine. It's just that last night, I didn't sleep at all because I was choosing an excellent husband for Yun Luofeng, so now, I am slightly fatigued. Also, I'm worried that Yun Luofeng's standards are too high and afraid that she won't accept the husband that I chose for her."

Of course, Mu Wushuang would not tell Crown Prince what occurred at the Prime Minister Estate, so she naturally pushed everything onto Yun Luofeng.

After Gao Ling heard Mu Wushuang's words, his complexion darkened a few degrees. "You are worrying and working yourself to exhaustion because of her, she would not dare to be this ungrateful. Being a mere trash, what right does she have to have high standards? Wushuang, I believe in your ability, so after you choose a suitable candidate, I will let Father Emperor announce an imperial decree to bestow marriage. Even if she doesn't want to abide, she must abide!"

As a trash, how could she have the right to be picky? It's already quite good that someone was willing to marry her. If it weren't for Wushuang making a decision on this matter for her, in this current world, who would be willing to take a trash for a wife?

While Gao Lin and Mu Wushuang conversed, he did not forget to give a few eye signal toward a few people present, indicating for them to continue making things difficult for Yun Luo.

Ordinarily, with Yun Luo's strength and status, they would not dare to go overboard, but after receiving His Highness the Crown Prince's hint, all of them stood forward in order to ingratiate themselves with the future ruler of the kingdom and wore a righteous expression to face Yun Luo.

"General Yun, I say, you are really not too generous, using the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid on Yun Luofeng the trash is simply a waste! It's better to leave it to those who need it! So I urge you to give up on competing with us!"

In Long Yuan Kingdom, besides the high-ranking officials and nobles, there were still four major clans. Surprisingly, the person who said these words was Lin Ying, the family head of Lin Clan from the four major clans!

"Bullshit, you—who did you f*cking say is trash?" Yun Luo was so angry that his beard erratically shook, both of his eyes were glaring ferociously at Lin Ying. "My granddaughter is more outstanding than anyone. Whoever says this general's granddaughter is trash again, this general will make them get lost from here!"

Lin Ying was startled by this old man's imposing aura but remembered that Crown Prince was present, so this old man would not dare to be impudent. Thus, he mustered up his courage to say: "General Yun, is this you becoming mad from shame, or is it because I touched a sore spot? Haha, who doesn't know that Long Yuan Kingdom's number one genius belongs to His Highness the Crown Prince, and Prime Minister Estate's Mu Wushuang's innate skill is also on par with Crown Prince. Besides these two people, who else can be labeled with the word 'outstanding'?"

The old man's body trembled, clenching his fists, a powerful aura was emitted from his body. However, at this moment, a bewitching voice was heard from behind him, making his body suddenly freeze.

"Didn't I already say? I don't need this medicinal liquid, so why did you still come?"

This voice, a string of helplessness intertwined with its wickedness, caused the old man to involuntarily turn his head, his sight landing on the figure of the white-clothed young lady. "Feng'er, why did you come?"

"I came to buy medicinal herbs."

Yun Luofeng's words were the truth. The Medical Pavilion kept a record of the medicinal herbs it sold. As a result, yesterday, after she sold the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, it was inconvenient for her to continue buying medicinal herbs. Otherwise, her identity would be discovered from the medicinal herbs that she normally purchased.

"General Yun, I can see that your granddaughter is actually more sensible. She knows that she is a trash and that using the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid on her will only be a waste. You should go back to rest instead. Why waste money?" Lin Ying loudly laughed twice, his disdainful and contemptuous glance sweeping across Yun Luofeng's absolutely gorgeous countenance.

What use was it for a woman to be this beautiful? Wasn't she still an impressive looking but useless flower vase? No man would be willing to place a vase like this in their house!

chapter 50

"Eh, what happened here? Why did you start arguing?"

Just then, a seductive-to-the-bone voice was heard, making all the men present feel their bone limp and numb, their entire body powerless.

Fang Ya walked over under everyone's vulgar gaze, charmingly lifting the corner of her mouth, and her provocative look rippled with strong amorous feelings. Her every frown and every smile displayed ten thousand different types of flirtatious expressions.

"Hmph, it is merely this trash from General Yun Estate, as someone with a rubbish constitution, she still dares to come to the Medical Pavilion to forcibly seize the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! We just don't want the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid to be spoiled by this trash, which is why we want her to scram. You came just in time, you should kick this trash out!"

Fang Ya slightly raised her brows, her sight landing on Yun Luofeng. Lightly lifting the corner of her lips, she approached the young lady.

"Anyone who comes is a guest. Our Medical Pavilion has never had a habit of refusing customers, especially a great beauty like this. Tut tut, I say, in Long Yuan Kingdom, not a single woman's appearance can compare to this girl's."

Mu Wushuang's eyes darkened, obviously disliking Fang Ya's words. What's with this Yun Luofeng as Long Yuan Kingdom's number one beauty? She, Mu Wushuang, was worse than this fool?

"This smell is quite fragrant!"

Fang Ya moved in front of Yun Luofeng, lightly sniffing, a charming smile appeared on her seductive face. What she was obviously doing was crude, but it was pleasing like this when one looked at it.

"Since you came here to buy medicinal herbs, come with me first."

Yun Luofeng nodded. She walked over to Yun Luo's side, wickedly raising the corner of her lips. "A dose of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid's price is 20 million gold coins. It is too expensive. If you want to buy this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, then we will suffer a huge loss of money, so go back first and wait for me, and I will give you a surprise."

After she gave it a thought, Yun Luofeng decided to disclose the matter of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. Even if this old guy could not handle it, it was still better than him paying this much to buy the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid.

"Hehe," Gao Ling evidently heard Yun Luofeng's voice and chuckled in derision. "Yun Luofeng, after you unsuccessfully committed suicide, even though you are not as irritating as before, you are too arrogant! You actually said buying the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid for 20 million is too expensive? And even suffer a big loss? Let me tell you, even if it is 30 million taels, there would still be someone willing to buy it. Only an ignorant person like you would deem the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid too expensive."

As though Yun Luofeng did not hear Gao Ling's words, she nonchalantly walked into the Medical Pavilion.

Yun Luofeng, who was walking ahead, did not notice that before Fang Ya left, she glanced at Gao Ling as though he was an idiot.

"Your Highness the Crown Prince!"

After seeing his own granddaughter leave, Yun Luo's complexion darkened. "Don't think that I don't know why the ministers of the imperial court weren't willing to lend me money! I originally wanted to endure it for a period of time to maintain peace, but I didn't think that you would keep going too far! You are looking down on my granddaughter this much today, but you will deeply regret it one day!"

Deeply regret it?

The Crown Prince coldly chuckled, abandoning Yun Luofeng was the most correct decision that he had ever made. He would never regret it!

…

"These are the medicinal herbs that I require today."

After entering the Medical Pavilion, Yun Luofeng took out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Fang Ya.

Fang Ya smiled, accepting the paper that Yun Luofeng handed over, and while making eye contact at her, she said, "You helped our Medical Pavilion earn this much money, so I won't accept money for these medicinal herbs of yours. We will give it to you at no cost!"

Yun Luofeng looked at Fang Ya with shock.

"What do you mean?"

Had her identity been discovered? Impossible! This was just her second time being in contact with Fang Ya, so how could she be discovered by her?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 51

"Miss Yun, us honest people don't speak hidden words. A few days ago, the woman who brought the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was you."

Fang Ya swayed her tiny waist and seductively walked in front of Yun Luofeng. "You have to know, no matter how much a person's appearance changes, she can't change the scent of her body. Besides, I'm very sensitive to smell to begin with."

Yun Luofeng lightly touched her chin and looked at Fang Ya with a wicked smile. "I didn't know Miss Fang Ya was actually born in the year of the dog."

In front of an experienced person like Fang Ya, no matter how much one concealed, it was useless, so it was better to freely admit it.

"I still have a thing to ask you." Fang Ya covered her lips and coquettishly smiled. "Were you the one who solved the manluo flower poison?"

Yun Luofeng's black eyes flashed with astonishment, and she thought for a bit before asking, "I'm uncertain how you know?"

"So it was you!" Fang Ya's heart was delighted. "Miss Yun, follow me, our Elder Rong wants to see you."

Elder Rong?

After hearing this name, Yun Luofeng was stunned. "Elder Rong wants to see me? I heard that the Medical Pavilion's Elder Rong is very haughty and might not even receive those royals and nobles who come to visit. I don't understand why he wants to see me now."

"Miss Yun, you will understand if you follow me."

…

Inner Court.

Elder Rong held the teacup gently in his hands, telling the middle-aged man beside him, "It looks like the commotion that this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid produced is tremendous. It's a shame that there is only one dose of this. Right, Mu Rong, has there been any news about the person that I had you locate?"

Mu Rong's face displayed helplessness. "At present, we only know two special features about that mysterious doctor. First, according to Miss Fang, that mysterious person is a young woman; second, that woman was dressed in white. However, in this vast sea of people, I am afraid finding someone based on these two conditions is extremely difficult."

"Even if you can't find her, you must find her! Even if it means mobilizing all the power of Medical Pavilion!"

The whereabouts of this mysterious doctor involved the survival of the entire Medical Pavilion, so he must find her!

Knock knock knock!

A series of knocking sounds came from outside the door. Without waiting for Elder Rong to inquire out loud, Fang Ya's seductive-to-the-bone voice came from outside the room, "Elder Rong, I have already found the doctor who solved the manluo flower poison."

Elder Rong's hands trembled, nearly dropping the tea in his hands to the floor. He noisily stood up from the chair; his excessive excitement led his voice to falter.

"Make her come in quickly."

As soon as his words faded, the room's door was pushed open. The charming, red-clothed Fang Ya first entered the room, and closely following behind Fang Ya was a body clad in snow-like white robe entered Elder Rong's eyes.

The young lady was born extremely beautiful. Her skin was white like jade, a peerless and city-ruining beauty. Wicked yet languid, her brows revealed an inherent haughty dominance, not allowing anyone to ignore.

"Yun Luofeng?"

As the number one trash, it was impossible for Mu Rong not to have heard of Yun Luofeng's name. Currently, seeing that the person who Fang Ya had found was her, the astonishment in his heart could be imagined.

Only, for reasons unknown, the current Yun Luofeng seemed to be quite different from the one he saw in the past…

"Are you the doctor who solved the manluo flower poison?"

Elder Rong's eyes flickered with surprise. His shock was not because of Yun Luofeng's identity of course! Rather it was because despite already knowing that this mysterious doctor was very young, he did not expect that it would be this young. Looking at her age, which was only around fourteen, fifteen years old…

chapter 52

"That's correct," Yun Luofeng lightly nodded, crossing both arms as she leaned against the door, her tone was languid and unrestrained, "If you have anything to say, be upfront about it. I still have other things to do. If you want to find me to treat an illness, I won't treat without 50 million taels."

What is called arrogant and confident?

At present, Yun Luofeng thoroughly spelled it out, even causing Mu Rong, who originally wanted to explain Yun Luofeng's identity to Elder Rong, to freeze in his spot.

"If you can really detoxify the manluo flower poison, don't talk about 50 million taels, even if you want 100 million, we will still give it to you." Elder Rong seriously regarded Yun Luofeng.

As far as Fang Ya was concerned, he was very confident. If it was Fang Ya who found the person, there should not be a mistake!

"Hmm," Yun Luofeng touched her chin, lazily smiling, "Your Medical Pavilion is quite generous. If I don't accept your 100 million, then I would let you down. Let's do it this way, I will detoxify the manluo flower poison, and you will give me 100 million taels! Additionally, I want to change the division of earnings for the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. The selling price of one dose of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid's is 20 million, I'll take 19 million of it."

Elder Rong was stunned.

He had just casually mentioned 100 million in passing, but this girl had really bluntly raised the price?

Hold on!

Suddenly, Elder Rong regained his senses, his astonished eyes staring at Yun Luofeng. "What did your words mean? You said the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is yours? Do you possess other Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid as well?"

"Haha!" Fang Ya couldn't resist laughing. "Elder Rong, I forgot to inform you, the genius who answered that eternally difficult problem and the seller of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is the same person; they are both this girl!"

Elder Rong's entire body trembled, his eyes filling with disbelief.

He didn't expect that a thing like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid would come from the hands of a 14-year-old little girl.

"Girl, if you can cure the manluo flower poison, we will agree to any request of yours!"

During this period of time, it was not like Elder Rong had not attempted to detoxify the poison himself, but it was to no avail. There are some points in the solution that he could not figure out. Thus, this detoxification process must be carried out by Yun Luofeng herself.

"Okay," Yun Luofeng glanced at Elder Rong, "Only I don't want too many people to know this matter! When it's time to detoxify, you can send someone to Yun residence to find me."

Elder Rong's eyes sparkled a few times. "Girl, can I ask you one last question, where did you learn from?"

"I'm sorry, my master, the old man, doesn't like to let his existence be known by other people, so I won't answer this question."

Yun Luofeng yawned, slowly standing up straight. "If you don't have anything else, then I will go first. As for the other Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, I will bring it to the Medical Pavilion later…"

As her words ended, Yun Luofeng turned around, intending to leave. When she walked to the room's entrance, she paused and said without turning her head, "Right, Fang Ya, I'll trouble you to send me the medicinal herbs that I need to the General Estate later."

With that, she departed without consulting anyone.

"Mu Rong, what is the identity of this Yun Luofeng?"

Watching the young lady's retreating figure, Elder Rong asked, lost in thought.

"Elder Rong, this Yun Luofeng is the General Estate's only child but was born with a trash disposition, unable to cultivate. In the past, she was previously engaged to Crown Prince, but not long ago, Crown Prince dissolved the engagement with her. I also heard Crown Prince and Prime Minister Mu Estate's Mu Wushuang are intimate."

"Mu Wushuang?" Elder Rong furrowed his brows. "That girl who came a few times and wanted to see me?"

"Right, that's her!"

chapter 53

Hearing that, Elder Rong coldly snorted, "Although Yun Luofeng can't cultivate, just her medical skills alone will cause all the strong people in the world to sell their life for her. Much more now that she possesses something like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! Yesterday I analyzed it for a night, and I still wasn't able to decipher the formula of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! If this incident was spread out, I gather that Crown Prince will cry and beg for her forgiveness."

Haha!

Fang Ya could not resist and laughed out loud. "Elder Rong, you know, just now, Crown Prince was still ridiculing Yun Luofeng for being ignorant and unqualified for using such thing like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. I would really want to see his expression later. I'm certain it will be incredibly brilliant."

"He really said that?" Elder Rong was very surprised. He was silent for a moment and said, "I previously met Crown Prince and even thought he was a worthy figure, but looking at it now, this Crown Prince is only so-so! Fang Ya, Mu Rong, in the future, if those from the imperial family come to find me, I won't see any of them! Even if the Emperor came himself, I still won't take notice of him!"

This time, not only Mu Rong, even Fang Ya was extremely astonished. "Elder Rong, I know you admire Yun Luofeng and also feel grateful because she's able to treat Daren. However, closing the door and refusing to see people from the imperial family due to Yun Luofeng, I'm afraid…"

"Fang Ya, you don't understand, I tried to coax the words out of Yun Luofeng to divulge where she learned, but she was unwilling to divulge it and even claimed that her master doesn't want other people to know his name! From this, I can infer that her master must be that person!" Elder Rong slightly narrowed his eyes. "That man's medical skills are superb and has an eccentric temper. If Yun Luofeng is indeed his disciple, then we definitely cannot offend her!"

Fang Ya was stunned for a moment. "Elder Rong, you said that Yun Luofeng is that Godly Doctor's disciple?"

"I am not quite sure, but besides him, who in this world can teach this kind of disciple? When Daren was afflicted with the manluo flower poison, I originally wanted to request that Godly Doctor to treat him but was refused by him! If Yun Luofeng can really treat Daren, I dare to guarantee that she is that Godly Doctor's disciple!"

Elder Rong lifted his head to look at Fang Ya, and seriously ordered, "Fang Ya, now that I have the detoxification solution, I must return at once. I will leave the matters on this side to you. Remember, you must ingratiate yourself with Yun Luofeng! However, you shouldn't be too deliberate, an overly deliberate befriending will cause one to feel uncomfortable."

"Yes, Elder Rong, I understand."

Fang Ya's eyes did not have its previous charm and were replaced by graveness.

…

Yun Luofeng had just entered the main hall of the Yun residence and had already seen the deeply sighing old man.

The old guy clearly saw Yun Luofeng, who stepped into the main hall, and used an aggrieved look to stare unflinchingly at her. "Feng'er, shouldn't you give grandfather an explanation? Why didn't you allow me to compete for the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid? Grandfather knows you currently have an outstanding innate skill, but if you possess the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, your cultivation will definitely be even faster."

Yun Luofeng slightly paused on her steps, shrugging as she said: "I finally managed to obtain 10 million by selling the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, and now you actually want to spend 20 million to buy it back for me. Grandfather, even if you want to squander, you still shouldn't squander like this! Do you think it is easy for your granddaughter to earn extra money?"

"You stinky girl, you actually said your grandfather is squandering, you…"

Originally, after hearing the word "squander," the old man became furious and was about to ruthlessly lecture this girl, but belatedly reacted and opened his mouth in shock. "What did you just say, the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was sold by you?"

chapter 54

Yun Luofeng glanced at the old man. "You seem to always have a slower reaction."

If it was in the past, after hearing Yun Luofeng's words, the old man would inevitably become outraged. Now, his entire head seemed to be dizzy, and toward Yun Luofeng's words, how could he even hear a single word?

That was the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid that caused a commotion in the entire Imperial City! What's more, when he went to compete for the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid today, he was even subjected to a series of humiliation! What he did not expect was for this medicinal liquid to come from the hands of his own granddaughter.

This type of extreme surprise caused his heart to quiver a bit, his entire body was a bit unsteady, nearly toppling to the ground.

"I was afraid that you would turn like this, which is why I chose to temporarily hide the matter about the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid. I didn't think that you would be such a spendthrift and actually want to spend twice the price to buy the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid back," Yun Luofeng shook her head, lightly sighing once more. "Speaking of which, Grandfather, your strength is currently at high-level low-rank spirit cultivator, right?"

The old man's emotions gradually calmed down. After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, he nodded; his head was still slightly dizzy.

"I feel that you are on the verge of breaking through." Yun Luofeng caressed her chin. She appeared to be afraid that the old man had not received quite a shock as it was and added, "Grandfather, do you still remember the master that I mentioned to you before? This Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was given to me by him, and after a while, I will increase your strength to high-level intermediate-rank."

Yun Luofeng knew that, after some time, the old man would definitely be curious about the origin of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, so she once again used that fictional master.

Boom!

The old man's uneasily calmed heart finally collapsed after Yun Luofeng's words. His steps staggered, and he heavily landed on the wooden chair, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?"

Yun Luofeng was frightened and hurriedly walked over to stroke the old man's chest. Despite her earlier mental preparation, she did not expect that the strength of this old man's heart was strong.

In fact, thinking from another perspective, if a beggar who was bullied every day had an undeserved fortune falling from the sky one day and received 100 million, that beggar's reaction would probably be even stronger. For those whose heart's fortitude was weaker, it was likely that he would directly faint.

"You stinky girl, are you genuinely creating troubles for this old man. You want to shock this old guy to death, right?" Yun Luo had finally relaxed. When he opened his mouth, his first sentence was to fiercely admonish Yun Luofeng, "From now on, you will tell me these matters one by one. Don't f*cking squeeze two surprises together. Not being frightened to death by you, this old guy is already incredibly fortunate."

Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly. "I'm merely worried about shocking you again when I raise your strength later, so I directly said these two things together."

"Feng'er, is what you said real? You can really help me raise my strength?" Both of Yun Luo's eyes shone. "If I can raise my strength, I will then be a step closer to the number one expert of Longyuan Kingdom."

Although the number one expert of Longyuan Kingdom and Yun Luo were both at the high-level spirit cultivator stage, that expert was at high-level advanced-rank, he was not on the same class as Yun Luo who was at low-rank.

"Of course it's real." Yun Luofeng nodded. "I just need time. Give me enough time, not only can you break through, but I can also make Second Uncle regain his strength."

"Hahaha!"

The elderly man guffawed, his hearty laughter enveloping the entire sky above Yun Estate.

"You are truly worthy of being Yun Luo's granddaughter! I'm now very pleased that you and Crown Prince had already broken off your engagement! That Crown Prince is compatible with a woman like Mu Wushuang. How can he match my precious granddaughter! What's more, I believe that not long from now, Crown Prince will regret his own choice!"

chapter 55

Inside the guest hall, the elderly male smoothed his white beard, his entire face flushed with satisfaction.

"There is still one matter I need you to help me complete." Yun Luofeng's lips lifted with a wicked curve. "Now that you've already returned your million-men military power to that dog emperor, our Yun family has to form our own forces now."

"The elderly man was silent for a moment. "Feng'er, you have to think about this matter thoroughly. Organizing forces requires one to recruit people, and this movement is too big, it is highly possible it'll cause suspicion from the Emperor. Thereupon, if the imperial family suppresses us, with our Yun family's current situation, we will be unable to successfully stand up to them!"

"Grandfather, I've already thought of this matter thoroughly." A light flashed through those black eyes as Yun Luofeng's smile deepened. "Not long ago, I had people publicly beat up Mu Shen, making my already dandy reputation spread through big streets and small alleys 1 . Since it's like this, then why don't I become even more dandy through and through! You can tell the public that I threw a tantrum at home, forcing you to recruit 100 guards and 100 maidservants for me! As for the recruiting, you can have that dog emperor do it for you!"

The old man was stupefied and uttered hesitantly, "Feng'er, this isn't so good, right? You want to recruit people in order to form an army that belongs to our Yun family, so if we let those from the imperial family help us with this matter, with his wariness, he will definitely choose some people with deficient innate talents."

"I don't care about the innate talent of these people, as long as their bodies don't have defects and their age is under 18 years old, it will suffice."

Having deficient innate talent is negligible when she possessed a divine, cheat-like artifact like the Medical God Code here! No matter how deficient, she had ways to make them improve their innate talent!

"Feng'er, isn't there still one matter that you haven't considered yet? If you let the Emperor recruit people for you and he places a spy in there, then everything that you do will be known by him!"

Facing Yun Luo's question, Yun Luofeng smiled, her brazen brows were filled with confidence.

"As long as he dares to place them, then I'll dare to accept!"

As long as he dares to place them, then I'll dare to accept!

Just how much confidence was needed to make her say such egotistical and uninhibited words?

Yun Luo sighed. It was not until this moment that he suddenly realized: When it comes to his granddaughter, he actually didn't understand at all…

"Feng'er, I'll enter the palace in a little while. I'll let the palace's people assist me with the recruitment of people!"

"Okay." Yun Luofeng winked. "Grandfather, when you see the Emperor later, don't forget to extort money from him! Everyone says Yun family's assets were completely squandered by me, so you will go confirm this statement!"

The old man was suddenly lost for words. He gathered this was the real the reason why Yun Luofeng would want people from the Imperial Palace to recruit people for her.

Since this matter should not be delayed, Yun Luo did not stay anymore. After donning his court attires, he hurriedly had someone move the palanquin, hastily setting off towards the Imperial Palace.

When he entered the imperial study, he discovered that in addition to Emperor Gao Tu, even His Highness the Crown Prince was in this study as well. His expression displayed a hint of hesitation, but soon his expression quickly morphed. Compared to his previous radiant glow at the General Estate, the current him was somewhat dispirited.

"Old General, why did you come to meet Zhen 2 ?"

Gao Tu saw Yun Luo's expression, coldly laughing in his heart. Even without thinking, he knew that Yun Luofeng, that trash, definitely got into trouble again.

"Your Majesty."

Yun Luo kneeled on the floor with a plop, his aged figure appeared thin and frail. "This old official's granddaughter considers the servants of the General Estate are too few, and it doesn't conform to her identity as the eldest miss. Because of this, she is having this old official step forth and help her recruit guards and maidservants, 100 each. However, this old official is already old in years, how can I work this hard? Thus, I came to request Your Majesty for assistance."

chapter 56

Gao Tu's eyes flashed with astonishment, but more of it was schadenfreude.

"General, your contribution is countless, so Yun Luofeng, as your granddaughter, will naturally enjoy a splendor that surpasses that of imperial sons and descendants. Thus, zhen will send the Crown Prince to help you recruit people."

"Thank you for Your Majesty's grace. This official still has one matter to request Your Majesty's assistance." Yun Luo lifted his aged appearance, face filled with helplessness. "Your Majesty should have also heard that this old official's granddaughter recently became fascinated with medicine. To this end, she threw away all the money of the General Estate on medicinal herbs; therefore, this old official's estate really cannot support these many people. So, is it possible for Your Majesty to pay their monthly wage on behalf of this old official?"

"It ought to be like this, it ought to be like this." Gao Tu's face exposed a smile. "Then, your Yun Estate's guards and maidservants' monthly wage will be paid by the Imperial Palace for you. This will be considered as a reward for a minister who has provided an outstanding service."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, this old official will excuse himself."

Yun Luo stood up from the floor, cupped his hands in salute, and then left the study.

At this point, no one could see that the moment he turned around, his chrysanthemum-like old face had blossomed into a smile.

This pair of father and son would never think that soon, a monstrous team would unexpectedly emerge from the Yun family! The people comprising that team were all the people that the Crown Prince had previously helped the Yun Family choose. Moreover, even the money that supported this team was paid by them.

When they learned of this matter, this pair of father and son was nearly angered to death!

"Emperor Father, what do you think this General Yun Luo actually wants to do?" Gao Ling knitted his brows. "Could it be that he wants to secretly recruit men and buy horses 1 ? Defect from the imperial dynasty?"

"If he really wanted to recruit men and buy horses, then he would not come to the Imperial Palace and report! He would also not allow the imperial clan to get involved!" Gao Tu sneered coldly. "Hence, zhen actually believes it is Yun Luofeng, that trash, who forced him to carry out this matter! Ling'er, when you help General Yun in recruiting people, the recruits should be the type of low aptitude."

Gao Ling's gaze shifted outside the study, as though lamenting, he said, "Emperor Father, this son-subject thinks this General Yun Estate is already coming to its end! First, its money has been completely squandered by Yun Luofeng, and now she is still tormenting General Yun Luo like this! Having a wasteful and dandy granddaughter like that, I reckon General Yun Luo's lifespan will decrease! It won't be long before he will be angered to death by Yun Luofeng!"

In reality, towards General Yun Luo, Gao Ling's heart actually harbored some deep admiration. Unfortunately, a person like General Yun Luo actually raised a good-for-nothing like Yun Luofeng! With Yun Luofeng's existence, how could the General Estate not decline?

"Originally, zhen still wanted to let Yun Luofeng be your concubine. Looking at it now, a person like her doesn't even deserve to be a concubine! Once Yun Luo dies, she will then be completely useless!" Gao Tu's voice was very cold. "In comparison, Mu Wushuang of the Mu household is much better. She possesses outstanding innate talents, her personality is good, a paragon that is a motherly model for the kingdom, and a disciple of Jing Lin. In all of Longyuan Kingdom, only Mu Wushuang can match you."

Gao Ling curved his lips. "The existence of a trash like Yun Luofeng was always meant to become a backdrop for Wushuang's incomparable excellence. She only has this value."

The imperial clan's work efficiency was completely different. Only a few days were needed to recruit the people that Yun Luofeng required. However, after looking at the aptitude of these people, Yun Luo's mouth could not help but twitch, his heart even more anxious.

Merely relying on these people's innate talent, can they really be soldiers that totally annihilate armies in the future? Yun Luo did not believe this point, but he still brought these people back to the General Estate…

chapter 57

Rear mountain.

A man stood in the middle of the forest.

Black robe fluttering in the breeze, his voice cold and deep, making people feel as though a sharp edge was pointed at their back.

"How's the matter that I asked you to investigate?"

Lin Qiong, who was kneeling in front of him, did not dare to lift his head, his body stiffening as he answered, "Replying to master, according to this subordinate's investigation, the Prime Minister has continuously been on bad terms with the General since ten years ago. He deliberately divulged the war intelligence of the parents of Yun family's eldest miss to the enemy kingdom, causing the death of both of Eldest Miss Yun's parents. The other matter was when the Yun Family's second master, Yun Qingya, was once grievously wounded, General Yun headed to the Imperial Palace to request the imperial doctor to help but was stopped by Mu Wushuang's master, Jing Lin, leading to Yun Qingya's death!"

Yun Xiao did not speak.

However, by then, Lin Qiong clearly felt the surrounding air tense up, even the pressure on his own body became much heavier.

"Thirdly…" Lin Qiong swallowed a mouthful of saliva. "Eldest Miss Yun was previously engaged to the Crown Prince, it's just that the Crown Prince had his heart set towards Mu Wushuang. Moreover, not long ago, that Mu Wushuang had secretly given an idea for the Crown Prince to frame Yun's eldest miss into forcibly grabbing a pretty boy in public, causing Eldest Miss Yun to lose her reputation and cause her near death! However, even the Crown Prince is not aware that this idea was suggested by Mu Wushuang, and was just borrowing someone else's mouth to convey it to him. These are just the three important points, and these past few days, this subordinate also discovered many instances wherein Mu family had bullied Eldest Miss Yun…"

By now, Lin Xiong had finally understood how special Yun Luofeng was to Yun Xiao; if he wanted to win the favor of his master, then he just needed to follow Yun Luofeng. Thus, these past few days, he made a thorough investigation.

From grievances of the past generation to the Prime Minister Estate's humiliation towards Yun Luofeng, even if it was only one word or minutia, he respectfully reported all of it.

After he reported everything from his investigation to Yun Xiao, Lin Xiong fawningly asked, "Master, do I need to set the entire estate of Prime Minister Mu on fire? While I'm at it, I could also wipe out the imperial clan. It's their own fault for joining forces with Mu family to bully Eldest Miss Yun!"

From Yun Xiao's motionless face, Lin Xiong had difficulties seeing his emotions.

However, Lin Xiong could feel the temper of his master!

The best evidence was the pressure on his body becoming stronger, even the surrounding air thickened, causing people to be unable to breathe.

Lin Xiong had actually wanted to cry. He was just telling the news, so was it necessary for Master to frighten him like this? As expected, people who can converse with Master must have a very strong psychological fortitude; otherwise, he could frighten you silly.

"She doesn't like others meddling with her affairs."

Under Lin Xiong's frightened mental state, Yun Xiao finally opened his mouth, his voice was cold as usual.

Vengeance! Only by personally exacting revenge could one be most satisfied!

"So, it'll be alright as long as those from Prime Minister Mu's estate do not die."

Still, this didn't mean he would be willing to repress his anger.

Lin Xiong was startled. Master's meaning was: as long as they didn't die, they could mistreat the people of Prime Minister Estate however they want?

"Yes, this subordinate will do as you bid!"

Lin Xiong respectfully cupped his fists, his eyes shining.

This time, he must perform exceptionally! Who let those bastards of the Prime Minister Estate bully their female master?

Yes, in Lin Xiong's heart, Yun Luofeng was already their future female master; otherwise, why would master hide his identity and come to the General Estate, and perfectly willing to be a bodyguard as well?

Next day.

Two pieces of news swept throughout the entire Longyuan…

The first one was the robbery at the Prime Minister Mu Estate. The money that they lost was actually stolen by Mu Shen, He also used that money to buy a ginseng from a traveling merchant that could allegedly extend one's lifespan. The result: after confirmation, it was only a common ginseng. He was cheated out of 45 million taels by someone!

chapter 58

This made Mu Xingchou so furious he ruthlessly beat Mu Shen up, nearly beating him to death.

The second news was the Mu Family encountered thieves at night! Mu Family's study and treasury were both completely incinerated by a big fire! All the valuable items were pulverized! Even Mu Xingchou was beaten up by the thief! They estimated that he would be unable to leave the bed for at least three months…

When Gao Tu heard this news, his royal bearing was incredibly furious. He was determined to find the thief. This hubbub caused everyone in the Imperial City to feel insecure. The wealthy and the powerful were afraid of being visited by the thief, and the powerless were afraid of being framed as the thief!

However, these people were very clearly overthinking. A thief that could come and go freely within the Prime Minister Estate and could also cause such a huge disturbance would certainly not be ordinary! They would never find the thief in the common mass.

When these two pieces of news traveled to Yun Luofeng's ears, she raised her brow. "Mu Shen hasn't sold me out?"

She did not expect that Mu Shen, this guy, would actually abide by his promise to this degree. Despite being beaten half to death, he still would not disclose the actual destination of the 45 million and had even made up some lies.

The traveling merchant did not exist, so no matter how hard the Prime Minister Estate tried to find them, it would be useless. Moreover, Mu Xingchou was currently lying in bed, so how could they find the time to search for the traveling merchant that came from Mu Shen's mouth?

"Miss, I do quite respect the thief that visited the Prime Minister Mu Estate," Qingyan reverently said. "Who let those people constantly bully Miss? This time, that chivalrous thief helped us vent our anger."

"You don't need to revere that thief." Yun Luofeng squeezed Qingyan's cheeks, saying wickedly, "You only need to worship me."

"Miss!"

Qingyan stomped her feet, saying with a playful pout. "However, Miss really has changed a lot now, so why do those people keep calling Miss good-for-nothing! Miss clearly isn't that type of person."

"The mouths are on other people's body, they can speak however they want," Yun Luofeng raised her brows and stood up from the chaise lounge. "Let's go. Yesterday, grandfather finished recruiting these people for me, I should now go look at the candidates."

In the middle of the courtyard, there stood hundreds of people. Those people were basically half-males and half females and were currently looking around. When they saw the young lady clad in white walking towards them from not far away, only then did the crowd gradually quieted.

"The royal family seems to be very efficient and were not stingy in finding me a bunch of low aptitude people for me."

Yun Luofeng lazily yawned, her bewitching eyes surveying everyone in the courtyard.

These people's aptitude was quite low. It can even be said that it could not be any lower, and it was only marginally better than previous useless Yun Luofeng! If it was someone else, even if they trained them their entire life, they still would not be able to break through to middle-level spirit cultivator stage!

They could only go through arduous training at the lowest level for their entire life!

"Feng'er," Yun Luo smiled wryly, helplessly saying, "these are all personally chosen by the Crown Prince. I also heeded your desire—they are all under eighteen."

"Grandfather, don't worry, now that I've chosen them, I have my methods," Yun Luofeng provocatively lifted the corner of her lips. "These people will be settled inside my Yun family's stone room."

Yun Luo was stunned for a moment. "You are speaking of the room that your Second…"

The stone room where Second Uncle previously stayed in?

When the words reached his mouth, he swallowed them back in, using a puzzled gaze to look at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng knew what he wanted to say and nodded. "That's right, we will settle them there, and I will explain our next step when that time comes. I'm now exhausted, so I will return to the rear mountain to rest."

After saying that, she no longer gave Yun Luo an opportunity to ask anything else and headed towards the rear mountain…

chapter 59

Rear mountain.

Yun Luofeng entered the house, hurriedly closed the door, and quickly walked to the bed. A moment after she laid down, a white light flashed through the room. When she regained her senses, she was already standing inside the God Code Space.

An adorable, light pink baby face greeted her sight. Currently, the baby-like face had an awfully aggrieved expression, his pitched-black, big eyes were looking at her like he had been wronged…

"Master, you only visit me every few days. I'm very bored here all alone."

Yun Luofeng's peerless face displayed a bewitching smile. "Xiao Mo, I came here to ask you about something. Do you have a way to prevent strangers from entering within 500 meters of the General Estate?"

Xiao Mo's look became even more resentful. "Master, you only come here if you need something. If you don't need anything, you don't come see me."

Although his words were like this, towards Yun Luofeng, Xiao Mo, this godly, cheat-like artifact, would typically answer any questions.

"It's not that I don't have the methods that you speak of; however, if you don't want your army-training situation to be known by outsiders, you can let Milk Tea help! It can help you dig out an underground training facility within a few days. By then, if you train an army there, then no one will take notice."

Yun Luofeng grew quiet.

The Yun residence's stone room was humongous, but her recruits were also quite numerous! If she squeezed them in the stone room, they simply had no way to spread out and train! But if they trained in the Yun residence's courtyard, they could be easily discovered, and the news would spread around. That would be extremely disadvantageous for the Yun Family.

"Master, the spiritual herbs have already been successfully grown. You should feed all of the spiritual herbs to Milk Tea, it can then break through one level! If you want to let Milk Tea progress faster, you must prepare more valuable spiritual herbs," Xiao Mo glanced at the silent Yun Luofeng, and continued to speak.

"Squeak, squeak."

Milk Tea could no longer restrain itself, and its round, big eyes whirled around, finally landing on the spiritual herbs in the medicinal herb field, almost drooling.

"Milk Tea's current level is early-level, low-rank spirit cultivator. After advancing one rank, it will reach early-level, intermediate-rank spirit cultivator! This strength doesn't have much use for me at present, but its hole-digging speed would become much faster."

Yun Luofeng lightly petted Milk Tea's little head. "Go then, these spiritual herbs all belong to you, as a condition, the matter regarding the Yun residence underground training facility will be left to you."

"Squeak, squeak."

Milk Tea happily squeaked, jumping down from Yun Luofeng's arms with a whoosh. It held a stalk of spiritual herbs and began to nibble.

"Master, plant the medicinal herbs that you bought a few days ago in the field! Based on the field's size, you should be able to plant ten types of medicinal herb! These ten types of medicinal herbs can incidentally be made into two types of medicinal liquid, which are the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid and Marrow-cleansing Liquid."

Xiao Mo winked, his voice was as soft and fluffy as cotton candy.

"Master, the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid made from spiritual herbs can be used continuously for a month. Unlike those common herbal ingredients, whose basic effect will no longer be effective after just one day and completely lose its effect after a week! As for the Marrow-cleansing Liquid, there were records in the Medical God Code that it can improve a person's innate talent. Even if they are a waste, after frequently using the Marrow-cleansing Liquid, they can also turn into a genius."

Yun Luofeng had indeed seen these three words, "Marrow-cleansing Liquid," in the Medical God Code. This was the reason why she was confident in nurturing those waste to strong people…

"How many days are needed to turn these medicinal herbs into spiritual herbs?"

"Fifteen days."

Fifteen days?

Hearing Xiao Mo's words, Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment. "Then, I will use these 15 days to take control of this team of 200 people!"

chapter 60

After leaving the Medical God Code, Yun Luofeng's consciousness returned back into the room. She felt a hand caressing her cheek, the scorching fingertips made her instantly open her eyes. Her hand suddenly seized the other person's hand, and her narrowed eyes flashed with a streak of danger.

"Yun Xiao, what are you doing?"

If the person was not Yun Xiao but another man, she probably would have already thrown that man out!

"I wanted to watch you."

The man's eyes were gazing directly at Yun Luofeng. His clear gaze was like a wave of electric shock, ferociously slamming into Yun Luofeng's heart.

This guy did not know anything about the relationships between men and women, then how could he bear such lascivious thoughts?

Obviously, she was thinking too much.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng's expression gradually recovered to normal, and she languidly smiled. "You sneakily came in here, I actually thought that you wanted to warm my bed."

The man's gaze towards Yun Luofeng was sincere and firm. "If you're afraid of the cold, I will warm the bed for you every day."

"…"

Yun Luofeng's expression froze for a moment and she helplessly sighed. "Yun Xiao, have you ever touched a woman?"

The man shook his head honestly.

"How about a maidservant?"

"No."

"You must have read Chungong Tu 1 , right?"

" Chungong Tu ? What's that?"

The man wrinkled his brows, clearly not knowing what Yun Luofeng was speaking of.

Yun Luofeng stroke her forehead. "Then besides cultivating, what else do you typically do?"

"Kill people."

The man's voice was so casual, as though killing people was just as simple as eating meals and it was an integral part of his daily life.

"…"

Yun Luofeng was absolutely lost for words. She did not think that on this continent, there would actually be a someone who had never touched a woman in his entire life! Where did he live these past years?

After all, this Long Xiao continent was not Huaxia 2 . In Huaxia, even if you stayed at home, you could still have an understanding of the entire world.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng lightly lifted her the corner of her lips, her absolutely beautiful appearance displaying a bewitching smile, "when a person who's completely clueless about the relationship between a man and a woman like you walk outside, how did your body and heart manage not to succumb to women's deception?"

Towards Yun Xiao, her heart was full of curiosity. She did not know how he came to be through all these years, leading to him being this…innocent?

The man furrowed his brows. "The women who wanted to get near me, I killed all of them!"

He detested the scent of other women's body. Whenever those women wanted to approach him, he would throw all of them to feed the wolves. Particularly, the emotion in their eyes when they look at him made him feel revolted without a reason.

Only Yun Luofeng…

By her side, not only did he not feel disgusted, but he also wanted to get closer to her!

"Miss."

At this time, Qingyan hurriedly rushed in from outside the house, speaking while gasping for breath, "His Highness the Crown Prince had sent someone here, saying he wants to see Eldest Miss."

Ever since Yun Luofeng had settled in the rear mountain, only Qingyan and Yun Xiao, those two, could come to the rear mountain! However, even if it was them, she would still not expose Second Uncle under their eyes…

"Crown Prince?" Yun Luofeng lazily stretched herself, stepping down from the bed. "I would actually like to know what this crown prince came here to find me for."

"Yes, Miss."

Qingyan happily followed behind Yun Luofeng, heading out of the door.

After the two figures completely disappeared, Yun Xiao furrowed his brows, coldly calling, "Lin Qiong."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 61

His voice was gruff but contained a wave of spiritual energy, enough to make that person in the shadows hear him. Therefore, right after those words were spoken, a man clad in a gray robe swiftly entered, lowering himself in front of Yun Xiao.

"Master, what are your orders?"

Yun Xiao was silent for a moment, then out of the blue, he asked, "Have you ever been in contact with women?"

"Ah?" Lin Qiong was dumbfounded. He never thought the reason that his master called him out was to ask this question.

Previously, because Lin Qiong feared that Yun Luofeng might discover him, he kept himself at a distance. Adding to that, the voice that Yun Luofeng used when talking to Yun Xiao was quiet, so he did not hear what they were speaking about.

"This…" Lin Qiong scratched his head, "master, you don't have any women around you. Thus, this subordinate doesn't have contact with women very often either. However, once I finished a mission, I would occasionally visit a brothel."

"Do you know Chungong Tu ?" Yun Xiao frowned and made another query.

Lin Qiong was thoroughly flabbergasted. Just what kind of provocation was Master subjected to, to go so far as to actually take the initiative to ask about a thing like Chungong Tu?"

"Master, you want Chungong Tu ?"

"Yes," Yun Xiao answered in a deep voice, "prepare a copy of Chungong Tu for me."

"…" Lin Qiong was so shocked that he could not make a sound.

Master actually wanted to look at Chungong Tu ?

Could it be that he was starting to open his eyes?

"Yes, this subordinate will do as you say!" Lin Qiong respectfully cupped his fists in a hurry. Soon after, as though he had thought of something, he said, "Master, just now this subordinate felt this Yun family's rear mountain appears to have another person, I don't know whether to…"

The man's cold gaze landed on Lin Qiong's body, frightening Lin Qiong and making his whole body shudder. He immediately lowered his head.

"Please forgive this subordinate!"

How could he forget that his master's strength was very strong? With his strength, he reckoned he already felt the existence of the other person. However, he did not say anything nor did he investigate the reason. From this, one could infer the relationship between that person and Yun family!

Yet, he recklessly revealed this matter! Knowing his master's methods, it was impossible for his master to let him off easy.

"Go back and receive your punishment." The man's voice was cold and emotionless, similar to that of a heavy blow, ferociously pounding on Lin Qiong's body.

"This subordinate receives your decree."

A layer of cold sweat appeared on Lin Qiong's forehead. When he thought of the punishment that his master had decreed, he could not help but feel his hairs stand on its end.

"Remember, things that you shouldn't concern yourself about, you shouldn't mind!" After saying these words, Yun Xiao headed out of the house. When he was about to step out of the house's door, he said, "After bringing Chungong Tu , go back to receive your punishment."

After Yun Xiao had disappeared, both of Lin Qiong's legs went soft, and he plopped into a sitting position on the ground. He severely smacked his own mouth, his face fraught with chagrin.

"Keep shooting your mouth off! Great, now you need to return for punishment!"

…

Yun residence main hall.

The elderly man's expression had some impatience, and his calm, old face was looking out of the door. Upon seeing the absolutely beautiful young girl walking while facing the sun, his expression finally eased.

Yun Luo motioned his hand towards Yun Luofeng and said amiably, "Feng'er, come over to grandfather."

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng walked towards Yun Luo's side. Then, her sight shifted to the man wearing the Crown Prince Estate's imperial guard uniform. She raised her brows while asking, "What matter did Crown Prince send you to find me for?"

"His Highness the Crown Prince sent me to deliver an invitation to Eldest Miss."

Invitation?

Yun Luofeng was stunned, taking the invitation from the imperial guard's hand. After perusing the content of the invitation, she chuckled. "I understand. You can return and tell Crown Prince that I will go and attend in a moment."

chapter 62

The imperial guard cupped his fist in salute and then retreated.

As soon as he left, Yun Luo furrowed his brows, asking, "What does Crown Prince want to do this time?"

"It's like this," Yun Luofeng closed the invitation, "this evening, Crown Prince will host a banquet beside Qin River. Basically, all the younger generation nobles of Long Yuan will attend. Thus, he sent an invitation! But in the past, there had been many of these banquets too, but he has never invited me. Now it looks like this Crown Prince wants to flaunt his affection for Mu Wushuang in front of me and humiliate me while he is at it."

"You and Crown Prince have already dissolved your engagement. Does he really need to do this?"

"Grandfather, did you forget? It is true that Crown Prince wanted to dissolve the engagement with me, but, in the end, this matter was proposed by our Yun household! In a way, this has changed the nature of things—making me be the one discarding Crown Prince! Even though everyone knows that Crown Prince's heart belongs to Mu Wushuang, it will still make him feel embarrassed. He wants to make me realize that having lost him, I won't find a better man anywhere else!"

A wicked smile spread on Yun Luofeng's face. "Since he wants to flaunt his affection, I will cater to his request. Whyever not?"

"Feng'er, I don't recommend you going." Yun Luo's brows furrowed tighter. "Although you can cultivate now, your ability compared to the Crown Prince still has too great of a difference! You'll be at a disadvantage by going like this!"

Yun Luofeng's pair of black eyes emitted a dazzling light, and her brash features revealed a confident radiance.

"Don't worry, I will never be taken advantage of."

The ones at a disadvantage would always be others, and would not be her!

"Do you want Yun Xiao to accompany you?" Yun Luo's heart still had some concern.

In his heart, those people were like ravenous wolves and feral leopards. How could his soft-skinned and tender-fleshed granddaughter withstand their bites?

"Making Yun Xiao handle those people, isn't it just making a mountain out of a molehill?" Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "Going by myself will be enough. Grandfather, I need to go make preparations for tonight's banquet. Don't worry and wait for me at home."

She patted Yun Luo's shoulders, mysteriously smiled, and then left…

…

Qin riverbank.

The sound of zither lingered, its lingering sound went on for a long time.

Inside the lively, luxurious, and huge ship, many talented youths were loudly discussing verses, ditties, odes, songs, or complicated cultivation problems! And Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang, who were surrounded by these people, became the targets of their adulation.

"Right, Your Highness the Crown Prince, didn't you say that Yun Luofeng, that trash, will come too today? Why hasn't she appeared yet?" the son of the Minister of War, Guan Lin, suddenly asked.

The lively crowd abruptly quieted down. It was a long time before the conversation went louder than before.

"Your Highness the Crown Prince, why did you invite a trash like Yun Luofeng here? People like her are not qualified to socialize with us!"

"That's right, this Yun Luofeng was merely a trash before, but look at what she has recently done! First, she squandered away all of the General Estate's money, and then she forced General Yun to recruit guards and maidservants for her! General Yun is already old in years, but he still has to do hard labor. Why doesn't a person like her just go die already?"

"She is fundamentally devoid of any conscience and has no sense of gratitude! Your Highness the Crown Prince, in the past, you didn't turn your back on her lack of innate talent and were still willing to fulfill the engagement to marry her as your wife. Despite that, she still had the nerve to actually grab a pretty boy in public! How can the world have a shameless woman like this!"

Hearing these people belittle Yun Luofeng, Mu Wushuang's heart filled a great delight. However, her face did not reveal any of it, and her appearance still bore an elegant and graceful smile.

"This matter has nothing to do with Crown Prince. It was me who asked Crown Prince to invite her. Furthermore, the point of letting her come this time is very obvious. I will choose a husband for her amongst you to compensate for Crown Prince withdrawing from the engagement."

chapter 63

"What?"

After hearing Mu Wushuang's words, Guan Lin's emotion became agitated. "Miss Mu, Yun Luofeng is merely a trash, but those of us here are all talented. She has nothing but a pretty face, how could she possibly be worthy of us?"

"Isn't that simple!"

As soon as Xiaoju, the maidservant behind Mu Wushuang, heard these words, she stood out and said, "Yun Luofeng relies on the fact that she is Old General's granddaughter and has always tyrannically abused her power. With Old General here, it is impossible to have her be a concubine. Old General is already advanced in age; he won't live for long. After Old General dies, then demote her to a concubine, and no one will be able to protect her at that time."

"Xiaoju!" Mu Wushuang's expression darkened and insincerely rebuked her, "Who allowed you to cut in? Retreat!"

"Miss," Xiaoju defended herself, feeling wronged, "this servant only wants to hold justice for Miss. First, Yun Luofeng monopolizes Your Highness the Crown Prince and wouldn't let go. Now she turns up at our Prime Minister Estate and demands Miss to find a husband for her, otherwise, she will keep pestering Crown Prince! If she really wants to pester Crown Prince, Old General will definitely protect her. At that time, not only will His Highness be in a difficult position, even His Majesty will also be put in a difficult position."

Mu Wushang's expression changed, her voice was several degrees more severe. "Xiaoju! I already told you, you can't let anyone know about this matter! Could it be that you forget!"

At the same time, in another private room on the luxurious ship, the gentle jade-like fourth prince, Gao Shaochen, heard the theatrical double act performed by this pair of master and servant inside the ship lounge and couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like the foresight of this royal brother of mine isn't that great. He can't even see this double act." He shook his head and his gaze contained a fox-like roguish delight. "On the contrary, Yun Luofeng is not as simple as she appears. I am quite curious what kind of character she is …"

Indeed, just like what Gao Shaochen had pointed out, Gao Ling could not tell the double act performed by this pair of master and servant. Seeing that Mu Wushuang was still speaking up for Yun Luofeng, his handsome complexion could not help but darken by a few degrees.

"Wushuang, when you proposed choosing a husband for Yun Luofeng that day, it wasn't of your own accord? You were just forced by Yun Luofeng, that trash?" Gao Ling's gaze flared, staring coldly at Mu Wushuang. "You even said before that you were afraid of Yun Luofeng not complying with this marriage, so I even intended to find Father Emperor to issue a decree. Unexpectedly, the marriage was put forward by herself!"

Mu Wushuang chuckled bitterly. "Your Highness, Wushuang has no other options. Moreover, Yun Luofeng truly has extremely high standards. She might not be satisfied with the husband that I find for her."

"Just based on her qualification?" Gao Ling sneered, the disdain in his eyes much more pronounced. "What qualifications does she have to have high standards! Wushuang, since she spoke about this to you, this Crown Prince will help you with this matter. Such being the case, the husband that this Crown Prince finds for her, she has to marry even if she doesn't want to! What Xiaoju said was correct—she relies on Old General to tyrannically abuse her power. When that old man dies, no one will protect her, and one can demote her to a concubine!"

Everyone speechlessly looked at each other, and they all momentarily grew silent.

Although Yun Luofeng was a trash, her appearance was rather appealing. If it was taking her as a concubine, many people would not be hard-pressed to do so.

When taking a wife, they look at prestige and innate talent; taking a concubine, however, they only have to be comely like flowers!

"Looks like today's banquet is very lively."

Suddenly, a languid voice came from outside the ship door, drawing everyone's gaze.

Under the sunset sky, the young girl's body leaned against the door. The corner of her lips was lifted with a bewitching smile, wearing that faint smile to look at everyone inside the ship lounge.

chapter 64

The young girl's gaze was pitch black, like the infinite night sky.

She was obviously watching you, but she gave people the feeling that she was looking down on you!

This feeling of contempt was usually only reserved to those in the upper echelon! However, the current Yun Luofeng brought them this type of feeling…

"You came?"

Mu Wushuang's heart quivered a bit. After calming her mind, her demeanor became elegant and graceful. Not only did it not betray the jealousy in her heart, but it also did not display too much fondness for the other. Rather, she used a tone that a giant would use when facing a nobody to speak to her, "You're late."

Yun Luofeng lifted the corner of her lips. Her dark gaze turned towards Gao Ling, the smile on her lips was wicked and imposing. "The shichen that was written on the invitation that Crown Prince sent me had just arrived, could it be that His Highness the Crown Prince purposefully wrote it wrong?"

Mu Wushuang, of course, could not say the Crown Prince wrote the wrong time, so, she unquestionably took the blame on herself.

"I guessed we all remembered the wrong time, so we came early. I apologize, I shouldn't have reprimanded you for being late just now."

This remark had thrown Yun Luofeng in conflict with everyone.

Was it possible that only her time was correct? Could it be that they all remembered wrong?

"Yun Luofeng, don't go too far!" The handsome appearance suddenly darkened. Gao Ling gathered Mu Wushuang into his arms, his sword-like eyes were shooting daggers at Yun Luofeng. "The time that I wrote is truly youshi one quarter 1 , you were late but you pushed the blame on Wushuang. Wushuang, you don't need to apologize to this trash!"

In Gao Ling's arms, Mu Wushuang took advantage of everyone's distraction and faintly hooked the corner of her lips.

Of course, what the Crown Prince wrote was youshi one-quarter. However, taking advantage of the Crown Prince's distraction, she changed the time to youshi three-quarter…

"Crown Prince," Mu Wushuang reflexively wanted to struggle out of the Crown Prince's arms, and her long, shapely eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Please release me, doing this in public in front of many people isn't right. Moreover, Yun Luofeng was your previous fiancée."

Hearing these words, Gao Ling held her body even tighter and domineeringly stated, "It won't be long before you are this Crown Prince's officially wedded wife, why can't I? You, Mu Wushuang, are not only the heaven's proud daughter 2 , but you are also Jing Lin's disciple, possessing extremely high medical skills at a young age. How can Yun Luofeng compare with you?"

Mu Wushuang's face reddened, no longer struggling. She leaned against Gao Ling's broad chest, and her lips raised with a content and blissful smile.

In front of this dog couple engaging in an intimate embrace, Yun Luofeng lazily stretched herself, her wicked black eyes flashing with humor. "I will send you off with one sentence: publicly display affection, and you will die faster!"

His handsome appearance became increasingly unsightly, Gao Ling was about to open his mouth to castigate Yun Luofeng, however, at that time, Mu Wushuang pulled his hand.

"Forget it, Your Highness. No matter what, you used to be Yun Luofeng's fiancé. It's normal for her to be unhappy with you doing this," Mu Wushuang shook her head at Gao Ling. Her beautiful eyes turned towards Yun Luofeng, her mannerism exquisitely elegant, "Yun Luofeng, I heard you recently became fascinated with medicine? What do you think about exploring it together?"

"Haha!"

Mu Wushuang had just barely spoken these words when the Minister of War's son could not help himself from laughing derisively. "Miss Wushuang, if you want to find someone to explore the art of healing, you're barking up the wrong tree. How can Yun Luofeng even be compared to you? You're Jing Lin's disciple and have excellent medical skills. What of her? A wastrel who uses her wealth to buy medicinal herbs to burn and play! I am truly curious, with the number of medicinal herbs she bought, she actually hasn't poisoned anyone to death yet?"

chapter 65

"Guan Lin," Mu Wushuang tightly knitted her shapely brows, saying with a tone of disapproval, "your words aren't right. Who didn't start from not knowing anything in the beginning? Yun Luofeng has this interest, and it proves that she isn't absolutely without merit!"

The corner of Guan Lin's mouth twitched, not believing Mu Wushuang's words. Being a trash, Yun Luofeng definitely would not be able to learn medicine, and neither would anyone be willing to accept her as a disciple.

Only Mu Wushuang was kind enough to guide her.

Indeed, in Guan Lin's eyes, Mu Wushuang claiming she wanted to discourse with Yun Luofeng about the arts of healing was obviously her guiding the latter.

"Yun Luofeng," Mu Wushuang had once again turned towards Yun Luofeng, "with your status as a beginner, if no one instructs you, you'll definitely make a lot of detours and also waste countless medicinal herbs! Why don't I teach you some pointers? Having these few pointers can be more useful than you reading ten years of medical books on your own."

Did Mu Wushuang really want to instruct Yun Luofeng?

No! She was doing this in order to humiliate her! To make Yun Luofeng realize that except for her appearance, she was utterly useless! Moreover, she also knew that with Yun Luofeng's temper, she absolutely would not accept her instructions.

"Alright."

Just as Mu Wushuang thought Yun Luofeng would reject her, the young girl's cheerful voice lazily responded.

Her expression instantly froze. Taking advantage of other people's inattention, she slowly restored her noble look. "Yun Luofeng, if you have any questions you want to ask me, I will do my best to answer you.

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, her black eyes containing a playful smile. "I want to know how should the manluo flower poison be detoxified?"

Mu Wushuang was stunned, and she contemplated for a moment before saying, "If I remember correctly, this manluo flower poison is one of the problems posted on the Medical Pavilion wall. Even the Medical Pavilion's doctors cannot resolve it. Yun Luofeng, even if my master came, he still couldn't provide you with an answer. I suggest you should start learning the fundamentals. Manluo flower's poison is not something you can currently touch."

Her meaning was: a problem that even the Medical Pavilion's doctors could not resolve, even if she, Mu Wushuang, could not answer, it was still pardonable.

"Manluo flower's antidote method is very simple," Yun Luofeng yawned, languidly leaning against the ship's door. "If you can't even solve a simple question like this, so what gives you the right to discourse with me?"

"Yun Luofeng!"

Gao Ling angrily clenched his fists, his knuckles were clamped until they creaked. It made one feel as though he would punch Yun Luofeng's face at any moment.

"You are purposefully making things difficult for Wushuang!" In the end, Gao Ling still restrained his urge to punch her and said furiously, "Manluo flower's poison is something that even the Medical Pavilion is helpless about! What right do you have to arrogantly claim that the antidote method is very easy? You proposed this question deliberately! I'm warning you—don't bite off more than you can chew! Medicine is something that needs to be studied from the beginning. Wushuang was graciously instructing you but received your insult in return! Losing such a good opportunity, you are destined to be a mere trash!"

The atmosphere within the ship's cabin instantly turned somber. Everyone witnessed His Highness the Crown Prince's temper going haywire, but no one was brave enough to interrupt.

In this tense atmosphere, a plop could be heard, and the sound of something falling to the ground was heard from inside the cabin. In that moment, everyone's sight was attracted there.

An old man was gasping for air and becoming pale. He was curled up on the ground, trembling. Next to him, a pretty, young girl was supporting his body and anxiously shouted, "Someone, come and quickly rescue my grandfather! My Ning Family will definitely be indebted to anyone who saves my grandfather, and we'll also offer a generous reward!"

chapter 66

Ning Family?

Everyone looked at each other, their eyes revealing astonishment.

Within Long Yuan's four great clans, there was no Ning Clan. So where did this Ning Clan come from? Based on their attire, it did not look like they were from a small clan.

Seeing the indifference on everyone's face, the pretty young girl bit her pearly white teeth and made the terms more attractive.

"If someone is able to rescue my grandfather's life, I will use a thousand-year ginseng as a reward!"

Thousand-year ginseng…

Hiss!

Everyone drew in a breath of cold air. This type of precious medicine, even His Majesty the Emperor only had one! Moreover, that ginseng was still far from being a thousand-year-old.

Unexpectedly, this young girl would actually put forward a thousand-year-old ginseng as a reward. Just what was the origin of this nouveau riche?

Because the luxurious ship was extremely spacious, beside the ship's hall, there were still more than 10 luxurious private rooms, and this young girl was clearly not part of Gao Ling's group.

Guan Lin chuckled. "Little Miss, to be honest, the only one of us who can rescue you is Miss Wushuang. You might not be aware of Miss Wushuang's reputation—she's our Long Yuan's peerless genius, and her medical skill is even more outstanding. Within the entire continent's younger generation, there isn't anyone as outstanding as Miss Wushuang! So your luck is quite good this time, being able to meet your savior."

The pretty girl's eyes brightened, following Guan Lin's gaze to turn to Mu Wushuang. As though she was grabbing her last life-saving straw, she anxiously said, "Miss, I implore you to please rescue my grandfather. My grandfather can't die. As long as you rescue my grandfather, our Ning Family will owe you a big favor."

This time, they left the clan to visit famous doctors all over the place in order to treat Grandfather. Who knew that upon arriving here, Grandfather would have an attack?

In fact, even the Medical Pavilion's doctors said they could not cure his illness, and they could only try to extend his life. Thus, they were not hopeful about this trip at all and only wanted to try their luck.

Who would have thought that she would really run into this luck? Hearing this youth's words, it appeared that this girl named Mu Wushuang possessed formidable medical skills, even surpassing that of the Medical Pavilion. Perhaps she could really treat Grandfather…

"This…" Mu Wushuang feigned modesty and said, "I can't guarantee I'll be able to treat your grandfather. I can only try my hardest."

"Miss Wushuang, there's no need to be modest. You are the disciple of a famous doctor, and your medical skill is incomparably brilliant. If you can't treat this illness, then who else can treat it?" Guan Lin continued to heap flattery on Mu Wushuang.

It was very obvious that his flattery made Mu Wushuang exultant. However, her expression did not show a hint of it, and she maintained the noble and graceful demeanor of an expert.

The pretty girl's gaze lit up again. He said Mu Wushuang was the disciple of a famous doctor? Could it be the one that Grandfather had once mentioned? It was said that that person had always been elusive and possessed an eccentric temper. Finding him was more difficult than ascending to heaven. From what she could see, the only one who could cure Grandfather was that person.

Suddenly, the beautiful girl's heart was filled with confidence. If she knew that Mu Wushuang's master was only a minor imperial physician in Long Yuan, would she be so angry that she would ruthlessly beat up the exaggerating Guan Lin?

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against the cabin door, wickedly looking at Mu Wushuang, who was planning to treat the elderly man—clearly the posture of someone intending to watch a good show.

"What are you smiling at?" Guan Lin caught a glimpse of the smile on Yun Luofeng's face and coldly snorted. "Among us, Miss Wushuang has the best medical skills, so what's the meaning of your smile? Could it be that you think you can cure an illness? You're truly a trash who does not know the immensity of heaven and earth!"

chapter 67

Dusk fell onto the cabin as Mu Wushuang gracefully stepped towards the elderly man, who had fallen on the ground. A faint smile showed on her face, and her beautiful eyes reflected the light. She murmured to the pretty young girl, "Miss, can you step aside and allow me to diagnose your grandfather's condition?"

The young girl nodded vigorously, a ray of hope burgeoning in her eyes.

She was simply turning to any doctor that she could find in an emergency. She did not even fully investigate Mu Wushuang's identity and rashly had her rescue Grandfather.

Mu Wushuang kneeled beside the elderly man, her fingers on his pulse. Her shapely brows were slightly knitted. "Miss, your grandfather's condition is a bit complicated. I'm afraid I need to return and discuss this with my master."

Her words were very guarded. She did not say she could not treat, and also did not say she could treat for certain, just leaving room for people to blindly speculate.

"Your master?"

The young girl's gaze, which was originally anxious after hearing the first half of Mu Wushuang's words, involuntarily brightened. In her anxious state, she gripped Mu Wushuang's shoulders, begging, "Hurry and take me to meet your master. As long as you can rescue my grandfather, I will comply with any requests of yours."

"This…" Mu Wushuang tightly wrinkled her shapely brows, her face full of awkwardness. "My master isn't willing to treat just about anyone. If I presumptuously bring anyone back, I'm afraid I will be strictly reproached by him."

The young girl's eyes dimmed, the hands clutching on Mu Wushuang's shoulders unconsciously loosened.

That's true, why would a famous doctor of this era unconditionally treat other people? It really seemed that Grandfather could no longer be saved,

"How about this," Mu Wushuang's gaze shifted slightly, "I'll go back and plead with Master. If he is willing, I will notify you. What do you…"

Her words had not even been finished when a sound of laughter suddenly interrupted her words.

Mu Wushuang furrowed her shapely brows tightly. Her beautiful eyes swept towards the peerlessly gorgeous young girl standing against the ship's door, and she sternly rebuked, "Yun Luofeng, I know you can't put down your face to discourse medical arts with me. But when I was treating, I didn't let the people leave because I wanted to let you learn a few pointers! Why couldn't you understand my earnest intentions?"

Her tone was like that of a master giving pointers to a disciple! If anyone who was ignorant of the truth saw this, then they would treat Yun Luofeng as an uncontrollable disciple!

"Mu Wushuang," Yun Luofeng slowly straightened her body, her smile lazy and bewitching, "to be honest, I'm really starting to somewhat respect you."

Mu Wushuang elegantly smiled. In her eyes, it was a matter-of-course for Yun Luofeng, the trash, to respect her.

Following Yun Luofeng's words, however, made her freeze in her spot…

"You don't know the identity of this pair of grandfather and granddaughter, so you intend to fool them, and then go back to check on their background. If they don't have any background, then you can snatch the thousand-year ginseng into your hands without any fear. If they do have a background, then you'll leave behind this one sentence: even master is helpless about this elderly man's condition. And this is why I truly have an immense respect for you."

Without a doubt, Yun Luofeng's words voiced Mu Wushuang's true thoughts. It also made her facial expression involuntarily change.

"Yun Luofeng, I know you hate me, but even if you hate me, you don't need to unjustly accuse me! I only found them pitiful, so I wanted to do every possible means to save him. If I really can't save this elderly man, it still wouldn't be my fault!" Mu Wushuang smoothed her expression. "Although my master has brilliant medical skills, he still isn't able to treat every illness."

The meaning behind her words: if the treatment failed, the responsibility would not fall on her!

"Yun Luofeng!"

Seeing his beloved woman being bullied, Gao Lin suddenly grew furious. "What deeply-seated enmity do you have with Wushuang that you kept on targeting her? Doctors aren't immortals who are able to cure any ailments! If you have the capability, then rescue him yourself. If not, then don't talk anymore!"

chapter 68

Yun Luofeng's lips hooked in an angle, looking at Gao Ling with a faint smile as he flew into a rage out of humiliation.

"If I can save him, you shall fulfill two terms of mine."

"Humph!" Gao Ling coldly snorted. "If you can really cure this elderly man, even if it's 100, let alone 2, I can still guarantee it! The premise is that you must rescue him!"

"What if you back out at the last moment?" Yun Luofeng crossed her arms in front of her chest, lightly raising her eyebrows.

"There are so many people bearing witness here, how would I back out?" Gao Ling retorted disdainfully.

Yun Luofeng, this wastrel, besides being a good-for-nothing, liked to spew conceited nonsense even more! In any case, this kind of thing had happened not just once or twice! So it was absolutely not worth believing!

"These people are all your people, I don't believe them!" Yun Luofeng extended a finger, dismissing them. "I need to find someone impartial."

The instant that these words were spoken, a mild and gentle voice was heard from behind her, making people feel like they were being cleansed by spring wind and making their body feel comfortable.

As though just by listening to him speak was a type of ultimate pleasure…

"I will be the witness, I don't know if Miss Yun will be satisfied?"

Yun Luofeng turned around, her sight landing on the approaching man dressed in a brocade robe. Her eyebrow lifted, her lips containing a hint of teasing. "I don't know if I should say it's a coincidence or the spirit of Your Highness the Fourth Prince continues to linger? How is it that every time that I meet Mu Wushuang, I also meet you at the same time? Could it be that Your Highness the Fourth Prince has affections for Mu Wushuang?"

Gao Ling's expression morphed, sending an antagonistic gaze towards Gao Shaochen, clearly treating him as a love rival.

"Cough cough!" Gao Shaochen dryly coughed twice, a hint of embarrassment appeared on his handsome and gentle countenance. "Miss Yun, are you teasing me? Do you think that everyone is similar to a certain person who mistakes a fisheye for a pearl? Compared to Mu Wushuang, this Prince is more fascinated with Miss Yun."

Yun Luofeng blinked. "It's a pity that I'm not interested in you, so you're better off seeking Mu Wushuang."

"Miss Yun, don't you think the two of us are the same kind of people?" Gao Shaochen lifted the corner of his lips, waving his folding fan open. His smile was kind and good-natured, but it could not hide the shrewdness in his eyes. "So, this Prince will eventually stir your interest. But before that, you are not allowed to push me towards other people!"

The man's disgust toward Wushuang was evident from his words, causing Mu Wushuang's face to become cold in an instant. Her haughty, beautiful eyes were glaring at Gao Shaochen.

"Fourth Prince, Wushuang's heart belongs to Crown Prince. Even if you wanted to marry me, Wushuang still wouldn't marry you!"

As though Gao Shaochen did not hear Mu Wushuang's words, he continued to warmly smile towards Yun Luofeng, "Miss Yun, will you be satisfied with this Prince as the witness?"

"As long as Fourth Prince doesn't cover up for Crown Prince, what do I have to be unsatisfied with?" Yun Luofeng's expression was haughty, her night-like eyes contained a confident luster. "If I can cure this elderly man, I hope Crown Prince can fulfill my two terms! First, you are not allowed to pester me no matter what happens in the future. More importantly, you are not allowed to mention the previous engagement!"

Gao Ling was stunned for a moment and then sneered at her. "Don't worry, this Crown Prince definitely won't pester you!"

The current Gao Ling naturally did not imagine that there would be a day when Yun Luofeng's words would actually come true. That he would indeed endlessly pester Yun Luofeng whose innate talent and ability had already come out in the open. He even shamelessly wanted to reinstate the engagement.

"The second matter," Yun Luofeng lifted the corner of her lips, her black eyes turning towards Mu Wushuang beside him, "I want you to slap Mu Wushuang, and you will not stop until I say so!"

chapter 69

"Yun Luofeng!" Gao Ling could not resist bellowing, clenching his fists so tight until they rattled. "I'm warning you, don't go too far! I will definitely not agree on this matter!"

Yun Luofeng folded her arms across her chest, she cast a side glance at the ashen-faced Gao Ling, chuckling. "Does His Highness the Crown Prince think I can cure this elderly person for certain? Otherwise, why wouldn't you dare accept my terms?"

"You…" Gao Ling's veins protruded on his temple, a clear indication that he was about to get furious.

Then, a warm, jade-like hand grasped his fist, followed by Mu Wushuang's graceful and sweet-sounding voice shortly after.

"Crown Prince, what would be the harm in agreeing to this condition? Wushuang trusts that she would not have the opportunity to make Crown Prince raise his hands against me." Wushuang was smiling gently, a completely different person from her normally cold and graceful self.

Even though she could not rescue this old man, she didn't believe that Yun Luofeng, a novice, could save him. As such, no matter what demands she proposed right now, she would end up slapping her own face!

"Wushuang, since you put it like that, this Crown Prince will give her this opportunity." Gao Ling grasped Mu Wushuang's hand in response, his tone soft. However, when he glanced at Yun Luofeng, his eyes were filled with animosity, which was in complete contrast to his previous gentleness. "Yun Luofeng, I know that you caused this commotion today in order to attract this Crown Prince. You've succeeded! This Crown Prince had indeed noticed you again. Just the same, this Crown Prince is even more disgusted by you! Don't ever think about obtaining this Crown Prince's heart in this lifetime!"

Gao Ling still did not believe that it was Yun Luofeng who proposed to annul the engagement in the main hall more than ten days ago! This Yun Luofeng loved him so desperately, so how could she be willing to break off her engagement with him? It must have been Yun clan's old man taking pity for his granddaughter and breaking off the engagement out of his own volition.

"Haha."

The foxlike man, Gao Shaochen, guffawed carelessly, instantly attracting everyone's attention.

"Why are you laughing?" Gao Ling's eyes darkened as he asked sternly.

"It's nothing, this Prince is just wondering why this world is riddled with many shameless people?" Gao Shaochen chuckled softly, his cunning, foxy eyes winking at Yun Luofeng. "Miss Yun, I'm not sure if this Prince's words are correct?"

Gao Ling, of course, did not believe the person that Gao Shaochen was alluding to was Yun Luofeng, recalling the other party's animosity towards him for these past years. His face unconsciously turned a few degrees frostier, and a cold light flashed through his eyes.

"Imperial Brother, you should be more aware of your status. You're just a prince, so who gave you the courage to be arrogant in front of this Crown Prince?"

The crown prince of Longyuan had always been conferred to the legitimate child instead of the eldest! Though the fourth prince was older than Gao Ling, the position was still conferred to Gao Ling, who was the fifth prince at that time.

The reason was none other than the fact that Crown Prince was the son of the late Empress.

He was destined to be incomparably exalted from the moment he was born! Other people were all to be stomped beneath his feet!

Gao Shaochen's eyes slightly darkened and sneered, "Reincarnation truly is a skill. As long as one reincarnates well, their ability becomes secondary. However, some people discarded a resplendent pearl in favor of a fisheye, so they will forever regret this decision in the end."

After saying these words, Gao Shaochen did not look at Gao Ling anymore. His smiling eyes focused on the peerlessly beautiful girl walking towards the old man…

"Can you please step aside?" Yun Luofeng slightly lifted her gaze and told the pretty girl blocking her, "I will now use these needles on him."

chapter 70

The pretty girl was stunned, subconsciously stepping to the side and leaving a path open for her.

"Yun Luofeng," Mu Wushuang brows furrowed tightly, "since you want to save someone, we won't interfere with you. However, since our grandfathers are both court ministers, I shall give you a few pointers. When treating someone, you must take the pulse of the patient first. If you don't know how to take the pulse, I can teach it to you on the spot."

These words sounded like she was teaching Yun Luofeng, but it was actually telling other people that Yun Luofeng was a trash that did not even know how to take pulse! A useless person like her would only treat someone to death and was incapable of saving anyone!

"Little Miss, could it be that you don't know the background of Yun Luofeng? She is Longyuan's most notorious trash. Would you really dare to have her treat your grandfather? She doesn't even know how to take a pulse, so how does she dare to speak of treating someone?" Guan Lin chuckled, his words were biting and contemptuous.

Yun Luofeng raised her brows and appeared to inadvertently glance at her back where Guan Lin was.

Her gaze seemed to contain a hint of mockery, with an unruly arrogance and an imposing wickedness, which abruptly stop Guan Lin's laughter. A look of astonishment flitted across his face. It was a long while before he trembled, abruptly waking up.

This trash was still the useless person from the past, but why was her gaze so intimidating?

"I will only give you one chance." Yun Luofeng retracted her gaze, her black eyes shifted to the pretty girl who was hesitating due to Guan Lin's words. "To save or not to save will entirely depend on your decision! Nevertheless, allow me to say this: if your grandfather remains unconscious, I'm afraid he won't survive past today."

There was a hint of struggle visible on the girl's face. Finally, she resolutely gritted her teeth. "Miss, please save my grandfather!"

During this journey, Grandfather's condition had turned for the worst. If it continued to drag out, she's afraid that he might not survive the night. At present, she could only make one last desperate attempt to save this hopeless situation!

As soon as the young lady said these words, Yun Luofeng pulled out a cloth parcel from her sleeve. She carefully opened the parcel, taking out a sparkling, shiny silver needle from the inside.

Her fingertips softly pinched the silver needle and aimed the needlepoint at the elderly person's baihui 1 acupuncture point, slowly pushing the silver needle into the head of the old man. Following the appearance of silver needle, Yun Luofeng's expression changed from its previous laziness into something particularly imposing.

No one saw that after the needle entered the elderly person's baihui point, a white spiritual energy trailed from the needle and gradually flow into the body of the elder.

According to the record of the Medical God Code, when doctors treated someone, they could combine medical skills and spiritual energy, and it would achieve half the work with twice the effect. However, this method had already been lost, and not to mention the spiritual energy consumption when saving someone was enormous, so there were only a few people who could do it to this extent today.

But Yun Luofeng was different!

The Medical God Code could replenish her spiritual energy consumption!

Like this, she did not have to worry about suddenly exhausting her spiritual energy, whether it was during a battle or a treatment,

Mu Wushuang shook her head, helplessly sighing, "Crown Prince, this Yun Luofeng did not even diagnose the other person's illness and took a risk by performing acupuncture on him. More importantly, the location where she applied the acupuncture was the baihui point. This action has already proven her failure. Originally, my master would have been able to cure him, but unfortunately…"

Her words implied that with Jing Lin's ability, he could have cured this elderly person, but after Yun Luofeng's interference, this elderly person definitely could no longer be saved!

"I already said this before, Yun Luofeng does not have any genuine ability, and she can only deceive people."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 71

Gao Ling coldly laughed, his eyes were filled with derision. He was about to mock Yun Luofeng some more when the expression on his face froze at this moment…

On the floor of the cabin, the eyelid of the elderly person, who was originally deemed to die without doubt, lightly trembled. Thereafter, he opened his eyes under everyone's gaze…

Everyone was stunned. No one dared to believe the scene in front of them.

Yun Luofeng, this trash, really knew medicine? This was absolutely less scientific than an ant raping an elephant!

"Grandfather."

While everyone was stupefied, the pretty girl's sound of pleasant surprise was heard, breaking the stillness in the cabin…

"Grandfather, you woke up, you finally woke up! You scared me to death just now." The young lady excitedly tugged on the elderly person's arm, pulling him up from the ice-cold ship plank. She fervidly turned towards Yun Luofeng. "Thank you, I'm truly thankful to you! You saved my grandfather, which is the same as saving our entire Ning clan, I don't know how I should thank you…"

Only then did the elderly person react, his eyes filled with gratitude. "Miss, was it you who saved this old crock? I didn't expect that at such a young age, your medical skill would actually be this outstanding. Not only do I currently feel energized all over, my vitality is also much better. Little miss, can you completely cure this old crock's illness?"

"I can," Yun Luofeng's answer was extremely confident. "After half a month, I can make you completely recovered."

When he asked this question, the elderly man did not have much hope! Yun Luofeng being able to wake him up was already quite a feat, and so toward being completely and permanently cured, he did not hold any hopes at all.

Who would have thought that Yun Luofeng would actually give him a definite answer…

At that moment, the elderly man's heart was similar to ashes burning once more 1 . A streak of fervor appeared on his aged appearance.

"Miss, my family name is Ning. You can call me Elder Ning. This is my granddaughter Ning Xin. You're about the same age, so you should be able to become friends. During my stay here, I will let my granddaughter follow Miss. If you have any requests, you can let her do it."

Elder Ning had actually allowed Ning Xin to follow Yun Luofeng because he had his own reason. Although his own granddaughter's innate talent was outstanding, her conduct was not earnest enough, so he could only let her follow Yun Luofeng to learn for the time being.

Moreover, if Yun Luofeng could really cure his illness, then it signified that her medical skills far exceeded those from the Medical Pavilion, and so befriending her had only advantages and would not cause any harm.

"I don't have objections!" Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders. Turning to look at Gao Ling with the shadow of a smile, she lifted the corner of her corner, "Crown Prince, shouldn't you fulfill your promise?"

The Crown Prince's expression was very unsightly, as black as the bottom of a frying pan. His tightly clenched fists were faintly trembling as he fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng.

"Yun Luofeng, you deliberately did it!"

No matter how he thought about it, he did not expect that Yun Luofeng would actually know medicine. Just when did she learn medicine? How come no one knew!

Guan Lin and the rest did not speak as well, recalling how they, just a moment ago, had mocked Yun Luofeng. They could feel their face getting scorched with painful heat. They were so ashamed that they wished they could burrow themselves into a hole…

In particular, earlier when everyone believed Yun Luofeng was unable to recognize other's good intentions and actually ignored it when Mu Wushuang kindly offered her a few pointers.

Just on the basis of Mu Wushuang's medical skill, how could she tutor her? Her teaching Mu Wushuang was more like it! Fancy that Mu Wushuang would actually say things like her guidance could allow Yun Luofeng to study ten fewer years!

Didn't she care about being terribly embarrassed?

Amongst all those present, the one who lost the most face was none other than Mu Wushuang herself.

Yun Luofeng's actions were undoubtedly like a merciless slap on her face, and it made her heart fill with jealousy, envy, and hate! She could not even keep up her usual graceful appearance, her malevolent, beautiful eyes unwaveringly staring at Yun Luofeng.

chapter 72

Fortunately, everyone was currently not in their normal state and did not discover the malice in her eyes…

"Xin'er, what just happened ?" Elder Ning, who did not know the situation, knitted his brows and asked.

Ning Xin immediately went to explain the bet between Yun Luofeng and Crown Prince, including all that was spoken by Mu Wushuang and the others without missing a single word.

"Oh? Miss Mu Wushuang wants to instruct Miss Yun?" Elder Ning stared at Mu Wushuang, whose face had mounting shame all over it, with shock and spoke in a flat tone, "Since it's like this, this old crock shall impart you a few tips. A truly prestigious doctor doesn't need to feel the patient's pulse to diagnose his condition. They just need to use their eyes to discern the patient's condition. A doctor who even needs to take pulse for a mere diagnosis is just a quack!"

Mu Wushuang's body was struck by a tremor. Clenching her fists tightly, the hate in her heart burned like a raging inferno.

It was all Yun Luofeng's fault!

If it wasn't for her, she would not be subjected to such humiliation! She also would not be called a quack! However, it was precisely because of Yun Luofeng that she was unable to say anything to retort!

"Xin'er," Elder Ning turned to look at Ning Xin, "you should learn from Miss Yun from now on. I can tell that Miss Yun is quite fine and has excellent medical skills and reliable behavior. You are too impetuous and would surely get yourself into a mess. You were nearly deceived by a mere quack. If it wasn't for Miss Yun's heroic aid, I probably would have died in the hands of a quack."

"Yes, I understand. I won't make the same mistake in the future and also won't be deceived by quacks."

This pair of grandfather and granddaughter's calling of "quack" one after another angered Mu Wushuang so much that it caused her chest to rise and fall and turned her complexion to an angry shade of red. She was about to find an excuse to leave when Yun Luofeng's languid, wicked voice was heard from the side.

"Crown Prince, shouldn't you start fulfilling our second promise?" Yun Luofeng lazily stretched, her lips wearing a teasing smile. "It's already quite late, and I want to return to sleep earlier, so you shouldn't waste my time. Remember, the heavier the slap, the better. The heavier it is, the happier I am, and you can also finish earlier."

Gao Ling's expression shifted as he angrily bellowed, "Yun Luofeng, don't go too far!"

"It turns out that the magnificent His Highness the Crown Prince is a wicked person who reneges on his words," Yun Luofeng cast Gao Ling a side glance. "In any case, it doesn't matter whether you're willing to fulfill your promise or not, since we have Fourth Prince and Elder Ning to testify. If this spreads, everyone will know then that Crown Prince is a scoundrel who goes back on his words."

"You…"

Gao Ling's eyes shot fire, his malevolent expression gave the impression that he would punch Yun Luofeng's face at any moment.

"Miss Yun," Elder Ning was afraid that Gao Ling would pounce on Yun Luofeng out of anger, so he shielded Yun Luofeng behind his body like he was fiercely protecting his children, "rest assured, the terms that he promised you, this old crock will definitely help you make him fulfill it! If not, this old crock will definitely help you spread his dishonorable conduct to the world.

Gao Ling did not know Elder Ning's identity, so he did not dare to act rashly. Soon after, Mu Wushuang slowly walked in front of him. Her gentle eyes showed a resolute intensity.

"Crown Prince, it's not worth it if you go back on your words for Wushuang. Wushuang made you agree to her terms, so you must keep your promise. Therefore, slap me, Wushuang will definitely not be a burden to Crown Prince."

Mu Wushuang lifted her beautiful face, her pretty eyes fraught with strong sentiments.

She wanted to convey to him that she was willing to accept this humiliation because of him!

chapter 73

Gao Ling's heart ached. "Wushuang, don't worry, the humiliation that we suffer today, I will return it to her a hundredfold in the future."

Mu Wushuang smiled; her smile contained sorrow and pain, and it made Gao Ling's heart ache even more. Similarly, the hate in his heart towards Yun Luofeng became even deeper.

Slap!

Gao Ling lifted his trembling hand, a slap gently landed on Mu Wushuang's face. This slap was like brushing a speck of dust away, completely lacking in strength.

"If you hit her with that strength, I estimate that you won't be stopping for a whole night," Yun Luofeng kindly reminded him.

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Mu Wushuang pursed her lips. "Your Highness the Crown Prince, you don't need to take pity on Wushuang. Wushuang isn't afraid of pain nor humiliation."

Gao Ling's heart trembled a bit. When confronted with this beautiful appearance, he really could not bear to strike her.

"Wushuang, apologies."

Gao Ling slightly closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the guilt in his eyes became more pronounced. He lifted his hand, fiercely slapping Mu Wushuang.

Slap!

A crisp and loud sound resounded. It was very unexpected in this still and silent cabin.

Mu Wushuang's left cheek instantly reddened and swelled. It hurt so much that her tears lingered in her eyes, but she stubbornly held onto them.

As the beloved daughter of the Prime Minister Estate, even a single strand of hair had not been harmed, to say nothing of being slapped by anyone. And now, because of Yun Luofeng, she was suffering so much humiliation in public. She would remember this debt!

In fact, Mu Wushuang had not given it much thought. If Crown Prince really loved her more than he loved himself, even if he came out as a scoundrel who reneged on his words, he would not hurt her in the slightest! But in the end, Crown Prince still chose himself!

Slap!

Slap slap slap!

Gao Ling's slaps landed on Mu Wushuang's face one after another, it felt like the slaps were battering on his own heart and made his own heart sting with pain. But when he thought of his reputation, he continued to mercilessly slap Mu Wushuang.

"Today's show is quite marvelous," Gao Shaochen smiled, his gentle face containing a playful smile. "Luofeng, if we find ourselves in today's situation, I wouldn't hit you even if it means going back on my words."

Yun Luofeng crossed her arms in front of her chest, half-leaning against the cabin door. Hearing Gao Shaochen's words, she only lifted her brow and smiled. "Are you and I familiar with each other?"

"Oh," Gao Shaochen caressed his chin, his sly eyes winking at Yun Luofeng, " if we set out together to cook for a bit, then wouldn't be familiar with each other 1 ? How about you come to Fourth Prince Estate tomorrow, so we can go to bed together to cook for a bit?"

"From the Prince Estate's entrance, turn right and then enter an alley and you'll see the most famous brothel in Longyuan. If you go there, you can cook whoever you want." Yun Luofeng cast an indifferent glance at Gao Shaochen. She did not expect that this man who was gentle like jade on the outside could also be this flirtatious.

In comparison, she was far more interested in Yun Xiao, who had not been trained enough…

Gao Shaochen displayed a sly smile. "Those women are extremely easy to cook thoroughly, really making this Prince lose interest. They don't entice me as much as you do, Luofeng, they are inferior when compared with how difficult to cook, bite, and chew you are."

"Not bad," Yun Luofeng said, nodding in agreement. "What you said was correct. Something that can be easily cooked is nowhere near as interesting as a someone who's chewy. As far as I'm concerned, Fourth Prince, you're an easily cooked mushy bone."

Gao Shaochen's face finally froze, discovering that he had just dug a hole to bury himself…

It was unknown how many times Gao Ling slapped Mu Wushuang. The current Mu Wushuang had both of her cheeks swollen like a pig's head, no longer possessing its beautiful and elegant appearance. Her pretty eyes held glistening teardrops, fragile and heartbreaking.

chapter 74

Gao Ling's hand had struck Wushuang so much that it had lost all its feeling, and his heart was similarly aching to the point of being nearly numb. But no one knew what storm was brewing in his heart…

Watching Gao Ling's gradually deadening look, Mu Wushuang's heart flared with joy, even momentarily forgetting the pain on her face.

She knew then that she had won the gamble!

Like Gao Ling, Mu Wushuang was just as selfish. What she loved about Gao Ling was his status! If this was the case, how could Gao Ling be more important than herself in her heart?

She chose to accept these slaps because she was gambling!

Yun Luofeng exposing her medical skill would definitely arouse Gao Ling's interest, but how could she allow Gao Ling to take a fancy to other women? Thus, she allowed Gao Ling to slap her. Not only did it make Gao Ling hold a larger grudge against Yun Luofeng, but more importantly, it festered the guilt in his heart!

She believed that after today, not only would Gao Ling love her more, it would also increase the animosity he had towards Yun Luofeng…

"It's quite late, if I don't return now, I reckon that my old man will come to get me." Yun Luofeng smiled, her gaze sweeping past Mu Wushuang, who was like that of a pig's face. "Mu Wushuang, go back and tell Mu Xingchou, whatever he owes my Yun Family in the past, I'll gradually pay him back."

The enmity between Yun Family and Mu Family was not a secret in the entire Longyuan Kingdom. After hearing Yun Luofeng's speech, everyone incessantly sighed.

Yun Luo, however, did not have his granddaughter's nerve, daring to announce these words in public.

"Miss Yun," Ning Xin saw Yun Luofeng about to leave, hurriedly calling her to stop her steps, "since you saved my grandfather, I want to treat you to a meal. Is that alright?"

Yun Luofeng's back turned towards Ning Xin, she shrugged. "I should return to inform my old man about today's affair, and then please him. I'm afraid I'm unable to accept your invitation."

"How about tomorrow?" Ning Xin blinked her eyes. "Do you have time tomorrow?"

Yun Luofeng pondered on it for a moment, nodding, "You can wait for me at Longyuan's inn. I will come find you myself tomorrow."

With that, she waved her hand in a farewell gesture towards the people behind her and slowly walked down the ship, as she gradually disappeared in the endless darkness…

Gao Shaochen narrowed his cunning eyes, staring intently at the direction where Yun Luofeng had left, scoffing, "No matter how hard the bone is, there will eventually be a day that it will become soft. Yun Luofeng, this Prince really doesn't believe that I can't cook you completely."

Under the night sky, the General Estate was serene and peaceful. A man stood under the night sky, his ink-black hair lightly fluttered in the breeze. His black clothes complemented his tall, straight, powerful, and robust physique. His countenance was cold beyond comparison, perfect to the point of making the gods jealous.

The man was currently holding a yellow book. His sword-like brows were tightly knitted, and a trace of agitation flitted across his face.

When Lin Qiong had brought Chungong Tu over, he reminded him that if he wanted to study the illustrations in this yellow book, he better do it with Yun Luofeng. Otherwise, he had no way of understanding these pictures thoroughly.

As such, the man still had not opened the yellow book in his hands until now.

Just as the man was at a loss as to whether he should flip the book open or not, a joyous voice came from the front courtyard. Even though it was far away, he could still hear it distinctly…

"General-daren, Miss has returned, Eldest Miss is back!"

She was back?

After the man heard the maidservant Qingyan's raucous voice, his cold, black eyes flashed with an obscure light…

chapter 75

At Yun Estate main hall.

The elderly man looked up and down at the peerlessly beautiful girl standing in front of him. It was not until he confirmed the young lady was unharmed that he relaxed.

"You wench, insisting on attending the banquet unaccompanied! Fortunately, you are fine. Otherwise, this old man will take it up with the Crown Prince Estate tomorrow!" His tone carried rebuke, but Yun Luofeng still heard the concern and indulgence in it.

Her heart could not help but feel warm. "I already said that I, Yun Luofeng, am never a person that will be at a disadvantage—I'll be the one to make other people suffer! This time, not only did I not let other people bully me, I even made Crown Prince personally raise his hand against Mu Wushuang."

Yun Luo stared at his own granddaughter in surprise. "Did you say that Crown Prince hit Mu Wushuang? That's impossible! Considering the Crown Prince's affection for Mu Wushuang, how could he possibly hit her?

Yun Luofeng shrugged, recounting everything that transpired today to Yun Luo one by one.

"Crown Prince lost a wager with me, so he was just fulfilling the agreement. But there's one thing that you need to be prepared for! From now on, I reckon there will be a lot of people paying a visit here. But I won't be meeting any of these visitors."

Originally, Yun Luofeng did not plan to expose her medical skills so soon. She only did it to teach Mu Wushuang a lesson! Therefore, she could just imagine that once her medical skill went in public, she's afraid that the General Estate would not be peaceful anymore.

Yun Luo was dumbfounded. A moment later, he burst out hearty laughter; that laughter was filled with delight.

"Hahaha, great, you're worthy of being my good granddaughter. You did well! Let's see how the people from Prime Minister Mu Estate will be able to shoot their mouths off in front of us in the future! Especially Jing Lin, didn't he say that without his aid, you can only be a trash all your life? His face was slapped this time around, right? I will see what kind of face he'll use to confront the world from here on out!"

Yun Luofeng gazed at Yun Luo, who was delightedly laughing to his heart's content, her mood unconsciously improving a lot as well.

"I will slowly pay back what Mu Family owes us in those years little by little!" Her voice was incomparably resolute, her features haughty. "What's more, this time, I didn't let Crown Prince have an easy time either! Wait until tomorrow, Crown Prince will get a sudden illness. Besides me, no one else can cure him it!"

For what reason did she attend the banquet? Was it just to deliver herself to their doorstep to be humiliated?

Of course not!

In fact, she made enough preparations before heading out to the banquet! It was for the purpose of pulling one over on the Crown Prince! Thus, when the Crown Prince was not paying attention, she sprinkled Spirit-dispersing Powder on his body.

As the name implied, this Spirit-dispersing Powder could make a spirit cultivator lose their spiritual energy. To someone like the Crown Prince, losing his spiritual energy is more painful than letting him die!

Yun Luo's expression became even more astonished, but he did not think that his granddaughter did something wrong.

One has to know how the Crown Prince had humiliated her over these past years, and he even nearly hounded her to death! Her vengeance had also become a matter of course.

"You wench…" Yun Luo smiled wryly, "why didn't you mention earlier that you had a plan? You caused me to worry about you for so long. It's late now, you should also go back to retire early."

Yun Luofeng lazily stretched. "In the future, you don't have to worry about me for things like this because I will never let myself suffer!"

Under the night sky, the Yun residence was very peaceful; revealing an odd atmosphere everywhere.

Only when Yun Luofeng left the hall did she suddenly realize what was strange about the present Yun residence! If it was in the past, Yun Xiao would definitely appear in her line of sight as soon as she returned home. But this time, that guy had not appeared yet.

chapter 76

Yun Luofeng felt uneasy in her heart. Could it be that something happened to that guy?

However, when she got back to her room in the rear mountain, she realized her worry was completely unnecessary…

The moonlight shined down, landing on the man's grim and exceptional features. Currently, the man's back was facing the moonlight, a black, sturdy robe visibly highlighted his perfect physique. His facial features were very refined, and his pitch-black eyes—akin to the deep, dark night—were staring without blinking at Yun Luofeng, who was pushing the door to enter.

"You're back?"

The man's voice was gruff and magnetic, as though it was a magnet easily drawing in other people's hearts.

"Yes?" Yun Luofeng lifted her eyebrows slightly. "Were you looking for me?"

The man gazed intently at Yun Luofeng, his cold and unmoving face was devoid of emotions.

"I have a book with me and came to look for you so we can study it together."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows yet again, her sight gradually landing on the yellow book that was clasped in the man's hand.

Chungong Tu?

The young girl's utterly beautiful face displayed a streak of astonishment, and then she looked up, her eyes intently staring at the man in front of her.

"Yun Xiao, are you doing this on purpose?"

If a man holding Chungong Tu came barging into your room, saying he wanted to study it with you, you would also have indecent thoughts, even if your previous impression of this man was that of an extremely pure and innocent person.

Yun Xiao was perplexed and could not understand why she would get this vexed after looking at this book. However, Yun Xiao was very honest and nodded. "That's indeed my intention."

Lin Qiong told him that Chungong Tu could only be studied by two people together, so he really did intentionally wait for her here.

No matter how Yun Xiao thought about it, he would not have thought that Lin Qiong, as his subordinate, would have the nerve to trick him!

"Yun Xiao!"

Yun Luofeng chuckled. Pushing the man's body towards the corner of the wall, her eyes revealed a streak of dangerous light. "Do you know what kind of book you're holding? And you brought it so we can study it together?"

Yun Xiao frowned, his heart finally sensing that something was amiss. "It was Lin Qiong. When he gave Chungong Tu to me, he told me that I need to study it together with you, that's why I came looking for you."

"Who is Lin Qiong?"

"My subordinate."

The man's deep voice startled Yun Luofeng. She already guessed that Yun Xiao's identity was anything but ordinary, but since Xiao Mo told her that Yun Xiao completely lacked malice towards her, she did not investigate his identity.

"Will you believe anything that other people tell you?"

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes, her body pressing tightly against Yun Xiao to the extent that Yun Xiao did not even dare to move the slightest bit. Otherwise, he would feel his whole body becoming incomparably hot and dry. It was an intriguing feeling that he had never experienced before…

"Yun Xiao, I have a question for you. When the Mu residence was incinerated, was it you who ordered someone to do it?"

It was only their Yun clan that bore animosity towards the Prime Minister Estate! Moreover, there were not many who had the courage to set the Prime Minister Estate on fire!

"They made you unhappy."

The man's voice was cold and gruff. "Anyone who makes you unhappy must die! However, since you don't want me to avenge you, I didn't kill them!"

Yun Luofeng's heart suddenly trembled. She was someone who had lived two lifetimes, but this man was the first person who was willing to kill for her.

"Yun Xiao, didn't you want to study Chungong Tu with me?" After coming back to the present, Yun Luofeng's eyes contained a hint of teasing. "You can open this book now. If there's anything you don't understand, I will teach it to you. How about that?"

Yun Xiao was an obedient, good man particularly when it came to Yun Luofeng—he was completely obedient to the extent of acceding to her every command.

chapter 77

Thus, after hearing the girl's words, he earnestly opened Chungong Tu …

Inside the yellow book, illustrations of various poses of men and women were projected into his eyes, making him blank out on the spot, and his cold expression freezing in an instant.

Yun Xiao was truly pure like a piece of white paper in the men and women department, but it did not mean that he was foolish! The positions illustrated in Chungong Tu were incredibly graphic, so how could he not understand?

Lin Qiong!

A wave of fury rushed forth from Yun Xiao's heart as he tightened his grip on the yellow book in his hand.

Lin Qiong had actually brought him this type of thing! More importantly, he even opened it in front of Yun Luofeng…

The unfortunate Lin Qiong was still unaware that his own master was harboring a grudge against him! It was to the extent that he would never experience a good day from now on…

"I…"

Yun Xiao's heart became nervous as he rushed to clearly explain himself to Yun Luofeng, afraid that the lady would group him with those lecherous and obscene men.

However, just as he turned his head, and hadn't had time to offer an explanation, he was met with a pair of faintly teasing eyes.

The girl's eyes contained a vague smile as they assessed the man in front of her and were filled with interest. Her expression was akin to appreciating a piece of perfect artwork.

Just now, the proximity between the two was very close. Yun Xiao could smell the faint fragrance coming from the girl in front of him. A current of strange impulse zinged his heart, making his body burned and feverish. He did not know why would the illustrations of the intertwined man and woman that he just saw would suddenly leap into his mind.

"Do you want to study Chungong Tu with me?"

Yun Luofeng's voice was the last straw that overwhelmed him. With a rumbling sound, an intolerable restlessness rushed through his mind, which made his body react involuntarily…

Having sensed the anomaly from the man, Yun Luofeng's lip corner hooked up in a teasing smile as she pulled away from Yun Xiao's body.

"Yun Xiao, this is what you get for coming to find me to study Chungong Tu. " Yun Luofeng smiled bewitchingly. "If you come after me again later, I won't let you off anymore."

After Yun Luofeng's body left him, the man felt a little better. Even he himself did not understand why would someone who had always been cold-hearted and emotionless like him possess this kind of impulse towards the girl in front of his eyes!

"You can leave." Yun Luofeng clapped her hands, looking at the man standing in front of her with a slight smile. "Also, don't believe the words of that subordinate of yours from now on so as to avoid being led astray by him."

Poor Lin Qiong still did not know that a few words from Yun Luofeng had sealed his fate…

"Okay," Yun Xiao obediently nodded, "if you don't like him, I can have him banished."

"Banish? That's not necessary. It's fine as long as you don't listen to everything he says from now on." Yun Luofeng smiled, taking two steps towards Yun Xiao, once again pressing him to the corner. She domineeringly declared, "Remember, only I can train you."

A wave of discomfort visibly appeared on Yun Xiao's face, the impulse that he previously suppressed with great difficulty rushed forward once again after the girl's approach. Fortunately, Yun Luofeng did not torment him this time. After seeing a bit of fervor on his complexion, she slipped away.

"Leave, I need to rest." Yun Luofeng yawned lazily, raising her brows at the man in front of her.

The man pursed his lips slightly. He stared at Yun Luofeng with dark eyes containing complex emotions and finally sent her a deep look before turning around to walk towards the boundless night sky…

chapter 78

"Master, that was such a great opportunity just now, Why didn't you pounce on him? Why didn't you?" Xiao Mo's indignant voice could be heard from inside her mind.

"Pair cultivation, that is pair cultivation ! The skill it increases isn't little, so why didn't you eat him clean?"

Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly. "Yun Xiao, that guy, is still lacking in training. Wait until after I finished training him to speak of it again. Moreover, though I'm somewhat interested in Yun Xiao, I have yet to develop an affection for him."

"Master, what's not good about Yun Xiao? You have him at your beck and call, he is obedient, and his physique is fantastic! His strength is also exceptional, and most importantly, he still hasn't been with any woman! What area does he still need training?"

Xiao Mo was immensely dissatisfied. A great opportunity like this and his master had given it up. If it were him, he would pounce first and talk later!

Matters like feelings can be slowly nurtured later on!

The night was like water.

In the silent courtyard of Yun residence, a plopping sound of something falling into water could be heard. Splashes of water splattered everywhere, spraying on the man's perfect figure.

The man submerged his entire body into the cold water, and the feverish heat in his body gradually receded. After waiting for his body to recover, he leaped out from the lake, standing on the ground.

His long black robe was soaked from the water, sticking tightly on his body, abdominal muscles were also exposed in the moonlight.

The man's hair was drenched as well. Water droplets followed the perfect contour of his face and unhurriedly cascaded downwards. If any woman saw this sexy and tempting scene, she would definitely succumb to his charm from then on.

Back facing the boundless, black night, he said, "Lin Qiong, increase your punishment."

No one saw a faint shadow cupping his hands in salute at the man, and then disappearing into the night sky.

Yun Xiao was about to depart from the lakeside when he saw the Chungong Tu that he tossed to the side before entering the lake. After thinking a little, he still picked Chungong Tu up and headed towards the direction of the rear mountain.

…

Ever since the Medical Pavilion released an extraordinary item such as the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, it became livelier than it was previously.

Practically, first thing in the morning every day, there would be a countless number of people showing up to linger with the intention of seizing the Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid as soon as they possibly could! Thankfully, Yun Luofeng gave several doses of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid to the Medical Pavilion, preventing these people from making a riot at the scene.

At this time, inside the Medical Pavilion inner hall, Elder Rong watched the grandfather-granddaughter pair sitting in front of him and chuckled. "Elder Rong, your arrival at Longyuan is quite fortuitous, I went out some time ago, and only just arrived here this morning. How is it? Did you find that godly doctor?"

Elder Ning, this old man, ever since he contracted an incurable disease, he has had an ailing appearance. It had already been a long time since he looked as radiant and energetic as today. It was apparent that he found a life-saving method.

"Elder Rong, you spoke correctly. I did find a famous doctor indeed, however, she isn't someone we personally know. Rather, it's a prestigious doctor who is hidden among the people. My illness is as good as cured."

"Oh?" Elder Rong raised his brow. "That's really great. Truthfully, because our Medical Pavilion couldn't cure you, I've always felt guilty at heart. So when I heard that you'll be coming here, I was actually planning to introduce you to a doctor this time! This doctor is truly an exceptional genius, and she even has a cure for manluo flower's poison. As a matter of fact, I just returned from bringing Daren here."

Hearing that, Elder Ning was also startled while responding with a wry smile, "It turns out that Longyuan has many geniuses. The miss that I met is also a genius. She already promised to treat me, so I don't need to trouble Elder Rong this time. I believe in her ability. Just the same, I still would like to compare with Elder Rong which doctor that we know possess a stronger medical expertise."

No matter what, these two old men would never have imagined that the exceptional genius that they knew was actually the same person!

chapter 79

"Elder Rong."

While the two old guys conversed, the cyan-robed Lin Xiao quickly came in through the door, cupping his hands in salute, and reported, "Reporting to Elder Rong, the imperial clan's imperial doctor, Jing Lin, came to request a meeting."

Jing Lin?

Elder Rong furrowed his brows, no longer having the relaxed disposition he had while he was conversing with Elder Ning, his entire aged face showing impatience. "I already said that I won't see anyone from the imperial clan!"

"Elder Rong, that Jing Lin says he has a several-hundred-year-old old medicinal herb in his possession that he wants to gift to Elder Rong."

Lin Xiao reported all the words to Elder Rong that Jing Lin had spoken outside the door. His tone was flat, as though he was speaking about an irrelevant matter.

Jing Lin's hundred-year-old medicinal herb could be considered as a treasure in the eyes of other people. However, it was a pity that their Medical Pavilion did not care about a hundred-year-old medicinal ingredient!

"Hundred-year-old medicinal herb, what a big gift!" Elder Rong snorted, his face showing derision. "Lin Xiao, do you know why Jing Lin would come to the Medical Pavilion and pay me a visit?"

"Elder Rong, this Jing Lin's appearance is completely flustered. I surmise that he came here on behalf of His Highness the Crown Prince! This morning, I already heard that Crown Prince's spirit energy completely vanished overnight. Jing Lin has already exhausted every means possible and still couldn't make him recover. Therefore, this subordinate boldly suspects that he came here for Crown Prince."

Within a night, the matter about the Crown Prince completely losing his spirit energy spread throughout the entire Longyuan. Of course, this did not escape from Yun Luofeng's special broadcasting. With Jing Lin's medical skill, he certainly could not cure the Crown Prince. As such, he could only come to Medical Pavilion to seek help.

"Go back and inform Jing Lin that our Medical Pavilion doesn't treat people from the imperial clan!" Elder Rong coldly stated.

Elder Ning regarded Elder Rong with some astonishment. Even though the ego of the Medical Pavilion's doctors was quite enormous, and they were awfully difficult to request, Medical Pavilion had always given face to the imperial clan. What's more, the other party was none other than the imperial clan's His Highness the Crown Prince.

Just now, he actually firmly rejected the other party's request?

Elder Rong seemed to understand the confusion inside this old guy's heart and thus explained to him, "Elder Ning, we previously talked about the exceptional genius who's able to treat Daren's Man Luo poison. That genius just happened to have an enmity with Crown Prince. If I save the Crown Prince now, and she becomes unhappy and doesn't treat Daren, then who will I find to cry to?"

Hearing these words, Elder Ning was stunned. "This coincidental? The genius that I know also happens to harbor a grudge against the Crown Prince. Last night, I even witnessed how she retaliated against the Crown Prince."

Elder Rong slightly jolted and was about to say something; however, just then a clamor was heard from the outside, faintly accompanied by the sound of Jing Lin's bellowing.

"What happened outside the door?" Elder Rong stood up, frowning. "Lin Xiao, you go and see what's going on out there. Why is it so noisy?"

"Yes." Lin Xiao cupped his hands in salute and headed outside the door.

…

In the main hall, Jing Lin's furious gaze unwaveringly stared at the peerlessly beautiful young girl in front of him, the flame in his eyes nearly leaping out.

"Yun Luofeng, you poisonous woman, after hitting Wushuang yesterday, you still have the guts to appear in front of me today! You're just jealous of Wushuang! I'm warning you, if you dare to make things difficult for Wushuang in the future, don't blame me for being merciless!"

Jing Lin's impression of Yun Luofeng had always been that of a trash. In any case, he was unwilling to believe that this good-for-nothing young girl truly possessed exceptional medical skills! In addition, Wushuang admitted that she was unable to diagnose that old man's condition!

chapter 80

Thus, he concluded that the old man must have been someone that Yun Luofeng had solicited for the purpose of purging off the "trash" title in front of everyone! Otherwise, how was she able to wake the old man up with a pierce of a needle for a condition that even Wushuang was unable to diagnose?

Yun Luofeng languidly lifted her eyes, casting a sidelong glance at the old man who was blocking her path, the corner of her lips raised in a curve. "There's one thing that you've mistaken. The one who hit Mu Wushuang wasn't me, it was Gao Ling! Furthermore, I didn't come here for you. I only came here to look for Elder Rong!"

Early this morning, Elder Rong sent someone to the General Estate to invite her to come here, so she came to the Medical Pavilion at this time of the day.

Who knew, as luck would have it, she would actually run into Jing Lin? Even without thinking, she could deduce that this Jing Lin definitely came here due to the condition of Gao Ling. Unfortunately, unless she extended a hand, those from Medical Pavilion would not be able to treat Gao Ling…

"Yun Luofeng," Jing Lin sneered at her, his gaze full of intense contempt, "the number of people who come to Medical Pavilion requesting to see Elder Rong every day is innumerable. For a trash such as yourself, do you think he would be willing to meet you? Even Wushuang was declined when she came to request a meeting, to say nothing of you. People should know how to conduct themselves with some self-awareness so as to avoid disgracing themselves later on."

Yun Luofeng stretched lazily, raising her brow to look at Jing Lin. "Someone without genuine talent and knowledge like Mu Wushuang, if I were Elder Rong, I would also not see her."

Whether it was through words or actions, Yun Luofeng would not let herself suffer a defeat!

Jing Lin was instantly dumbfounded. He could not understand where this girl got the nerve to say such arrogant words.

Wushuang was without a genuine talent and knowledge?

Was it possible that she, who randomly found an old man to feign an illness, was the one with genuine talent and knowledge?

That was a big fat joke!

"Yun Luofeng, you're surely without any upbringing. Thankfully, your parents passed away early. Otherwise, they would eventually be angered to death by you!" Jing Lin coldly laughed.

He was the royal physician of an imperial clan, and even the Emperor would give him a bit of face. Perhaps the world needed to be wary of General Yun Luo, however, he did not have to suffer any threats from the old man, Yun Luo!

Therefore, Jing Lin could say these words at this time…

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, a dangerous light flashed across her eyes. Her tone was as languid as always, but it clearly had an uninhibited imposing manner.

"Yun Xiao, it'd be fine as long as you don't kill him!"

Jing Lin's face carried a sneer and was about to mock her some more when suddenly, there was a burst of powerful, oppressive force pressing down on his head. When Jing Lin regained his senses, a fist had landed on his face with a rumbling sound, blasting his body away with a loud bang, before falling to the crowd.

"You dare!"

Jing Lin was furious, his eyes intently glared at the cold man walking towards him. "I'm an imperial physician. If you hurt me, you will be charged with contempt of imperial clan!"

Yun Luofeng smiled faintly and lowered her body to look at Jing Lin, who had fallen to the ground.

"I did hit you. What can you do to me?"

Unbridled, arrogant, domineering!

I did hit you. What can you do to me?

The current Yun Luofeng vividly and thoroughly displayed the inherent qualities of hedonistic offsprings from an affluent family, as though she ought to be like this!

That's correct! This Yun Luofeng was the General Estate's only daughter, and the General dearly spoiled this only granddaughter to the extreme! She indeed possessed the qualifications to be arrogant! Furthermore, the strength of the man wearing a mask next to her wasn't weak at all. No wonder General could be reassured about her going out alone!

"Yun Luofeng, you're really unreasonable! This is the Medical Pavilion. You dare to stir trouble in the Medical Pavilion, even that grandfather of yours can't protect you!" Jing Lin saw the cold man walking towards him again, and his gaze involuntarily began to panic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 81

The man said nothing and silently approached Jing Lin. His large hand grabbed the old man lying on the floor, as though picking up a chick, and ruthlessly tossed him to the side!

Bang!

The elderly man's body slammed against the door, his throat became sweet in an instant, and he sprayed out a mouthful of fresh blood. His complexion was livid due to rage.

"Yun Luofeng!" he roared savagely, glaring intensely at Yun Luofeng with cruel eyes.

Just then, a voice suddenly came through, breaking the mutual hostile atmosphere.

"Our Elder Rong won't be seeing visitors today, so…"

Lin Xiao was about to make all the people present leave when he suddenly spotted Yun Luofeng standing amongst the crowd and could not help but startle.

Jing Lin was oblivious to this anomaly and scrambled to rise from the ground, his large hand caressing his injured chest and his complexion was extremely unsightly. "Shopkeeper Lin, someone's stirring up trouble at your Medical Pavilion, will you just ignore it?"

Lin Xiao knitted his brows, subconsciously looking at Yun Luofeng, whose arms were folded across her chest.

Yun Luofeng's face was enigmatic as she stared at Lin Xiao with wickedly smiling eyes.

Lin Xiao bitterly chuckled. Elder Rong's stance on Miss Yun was very obvious. Even if they had to give up on the imperial clan, they would still need to protect her safety! However, he couldn't gauge the attitude of Miss Yun at all. What if she did not want to reveal her brilliant aptitude in medicine, and he exposed her identity instead? He's terrified that he would cause her ire.

Lamentably, Lin Xiao did not know that Yun Luofeng's skill in medicine was already exposed last night…

"Our Medical Pavilion will settle this matter ourselves."

Lin Xiao tightly furrowed his brows. All he wanted to do right now was to make Jing Lin leave. As for the other matters, they were not something he could question.

"Of course I believe in your Medical Pavilion's skill." When Jing Lin heard these words, he even thought the Medical Pavilion would give justice to him, and his aging appearance could not refrain from showing pleasure. "But this Yun Luofeng isn't only conceited and arrogant, she's also incomparably cunning. I'm afraid that your Medical Pavilion would be unknowingly deceived by her. Just like yesterday, she randomly hired an old man to pretend to be sick and then volunteered to save that old man. As a result, everyone believes that she has an outstanding talent in medicine, when in fact, she's still the same useless person like before!"

The corner of Yun Luofeng lips tilted up. She did not think that Jing Lin would go as far as making an excuse like an elderly man faking an illness just so he could convince himself that she could not really treat the old man!

"Lin Xiao!" An old voice slowly traveled behind Lin Xiao.

The Medical Pavilion inner hall's curtain was lifted, and two elderly men came out from it.

One of the old men was dressed in a white robe, having the manner of an immortal and the bearing of an expert. The other old man wore a cyan robe, and his aging face showed an ailing appearance. A pretty young lady closely accompanied him on the side. The girl was currently lending her arm to support the cyan-robed old man to slowly come out.

"Elder Rong, Elder Ning."

Lin Xiao turned to face the two elderlies, respectfully cupping his hands in salute.

"Humph! I don't know who dares to cause trouble at our Medical Pavilion! Quickly get lost already!" Elder Rong's temperament was extremely volatile, his sight sweeping everyone in the main hall until it finally settled on Jing Lin.

Jing Lin naturally was oblivious that the person that Elder Rong spoke of was him. He even thought that the other person was rebuking Yun Luofeng; a touch of pleasure flashed through his eyes, and, thus, he roared at Yun Luofeng, "Yun Luofeng, didn't you hear Elder Rong's words? Make yourself scarce from Medical Pavilion this instant! Medical Pavilion will never welcome an arrogant person like you!"

chapter 82

Yun Luofeng folded her arms across her chest, her body leaning lazily against Yun Xiao's body. She raised her brow while looking at Jing Lin, whose face was fraught with anger.

"The one who should get lost here is you."

"Ho ho!" Jing Lin snickered twice, the ridicule in his eyes became even more pronounced. "I'm the imperial clan's imperial physician, and you're just a trash that everyone disdains. Anyone would know that the person Elder Rong was referring to was you! And yet you still shamelessly stay here. You have the same conduct as your grandfather! That time, I already warned him, imperial physicians like us would never extend our hands to save Yun Qingya. In the end, he still shamelessly knelt on the ground and begged us! Humph! Did he think that merely kneeling would help? No! Even if he committed suicide in front of me, I still wouldn't help him!"

It could be said that Yun Luofeng's state of mind, in the beginning, was still calm and insipid, but now her chest was rising and falling ruggedly.

Just imagining the scene of Grandfather desperately kneeling down at that time, her heart would surge with boundless fury! However, he did not receive any help despite having knelt and instead, he suffered even more humiliation!

Could you imagine a white-haired and aging old man helplessly kneeling in the biting, cold wind to save his son, and the people around him gave him nothing but derision and mockery!

How heartrending and tragic was this?

Compared with the humiliation that he suffered, he was more distressed by the grave injury of his son! If it were not for her second uncle luckily surviving, perhaps the old man would once again experience the pain of seeing his child die before his eyes!

The entire Medical Pavilion became silent following Jing Lin's words.

Everyone could feel a burst of oppressive atmosphere, as though the surrounding air had frozen…

"Yun Xiao."

Yun Luofeng's voice unhurriedly rung in the midst of this oppressive atmosphere. "You said I shall avenge my own grudges! Only personally exacting my revenge will make me happy!"

Just now, no one else felt it, but Yun Luofeng clearly sensed the desire to kill from Yun Xiao!

She was aware that Yun Xiao undoubtedly possessed an intent to kill! Were it not for her words, Jing Lin's head would probably be separated from his body in the next moment! Even so, was this something she desired?

No!

This was by no means the result that she wanted!

Jing Lin was most proud of his own medical expertise! Only by ruthlessly stepping on his medical expertise would he succumb to an endless despair!

"Jing Lin, you stood aside and watched someone die, and it wasn't your wrong! But you helped Mu family, and that's where you've committed a grave mistake. I can forgive you for leaving someone to die, but I can't forgive you for consorting with the Mu family!"

Yun Luofeng's gaze was bewitching and righteous as she slowly walked towards Jing Lin.

Jing Lin sneered, raising his head to watch Yun Luofeng. Just as he met the girl's black eyes, there was a rumble in his mind, as though his spirit received a hard blow, and his entire body could not help but quiver.

Slap !

A slap heavily landed on Jing Lin's face, a bewitching and arrogant voice reached his ears.

"This slap—you are standing as a substitute for the Mu Family to pay my parents back!"

Slap!

Yet another slap!

Jing Lin's mind was in a daze, utterly incapable of responding.

"This slap is on behalf of my grandfather! You can witness the death of a person and do nothing, but you don't have the right to humiliate an old father who yearned to save his son!"

Slap!

A slap heavily struck once again, Jing Lin felt gold stars flashing in front of his eyes, and his whole person became light-headed.

"It looks like you also think you committed a crime, so you aren't dodging or evading! Since it's like this, I will reward you with a few more slaps."

Wasn't it like that?

In the eyes of everyone, it was because Jing Lin was too ashamed that he did not dodge nor evade Yun Luofeng's slaps. However, no one was aware of the impact that also came from the depths of his spirit at that instant…

chapter 83

Jing Lin regained his senses with great difficulty and had just realized that he had been slapped several times by Yun Luofeng in public surrounded by numerous spectators! He grew incredibly furious in an instant. "Yun Luofeng, you actually dared to be impertinent here in Medical Pavilion! You must immediately kowtow and admit your mistakes to me; otherwise, I definitely won't forgive your behavior today!"

Yun Luofeng accepted the handkerchief that Yun Xiao handed over, carefully wiping the hand that she just used to slap Jing Lin, as though Jing Lin's face had some bacteria contaminating her hand.

"Yun Luo…"

Jing Lin clenched his fists in rage but before he could angrily rebuke her, Elder Rong's impatient voice was heard from the side.

"What are you still doing here? You dare to stir up trouble at my Medical Pavilion, so why aren't you getting lost instantly!"

Jing Lin resolutely swallowed back the mouthful of rage that he was about to spew forth. His haughty gaze landed on Yun Luofeng's bewitching and beautiful appearance, he coldly snorted, "For now, I will consider Elder Rong's face and let you off the hook. Don't tell me you didn't hear Elder Rong's words? Scram!"

After hearing these words, Yun Luofeng did not make any movements, and her eyes smilingly looked at Jing Lin.

Jing Lin became even more disdainful. He had seen people with thick skin before, but never had seen one to this degree! Elder Rong's words were already expressed this bluntly, yet she actually shamelessly continued to stay here! She indeed proved herself as Yun Luo's granddaughter, even the extent of her insensitivity could not be matched by anyone.

Just as Jing Lin wanted to scorn at her more, Elder Rong spoke again, "Jing Lin, I'm telling you to scram, don't tell me you didn't hear me?"

Jing Lin was about to speak but because of Elder Rong's impatient speech, he choked on his words, nearly losing his breath and hiccupping. Suddenly coughing twice, his old face turned beet red as he stared at Elder Rong with dull eyes.

"Elder Rong, the person that you were referring to was me?" He pointed at himself, looking incredulous.

Elder Rong indifferently said, "Who else would it be besides you? I, Elder Rong, have never seen anyone thick-skinned to this degree in my entire life. I already told you to get lost twice, yet you're still in my Medical Pavilion!"

These words were what Jing Lin had used to mock Yun Luofeng, but they were now returned to him by Elder Rong.

Jing Lin's body froze, and his complexion turned pale as he stuttered, "Elder Rong, the one who came to the Medical Pavilion to cause trouble was clearly Yun Luofeng—"

"Ha ha," Elder Ning chuckled, his eyes, which were neither cold nor warm, stared intently at Jing Lin. "Us two old men, only saw you relying on your force to harass people and bullying that girl. Now that you've been beaten, could it be that you're still counting on Medical Pavilion to stand up for you? Elder Rong told you to scram, so you should immediately get lost from the Medical Pavilion already! Otherwise, even if Elder Rong doesn't do anything, this old crock won't let you off!"

Jing Lin's face turned from white to green and from green to red again. He took a deep breath and gave a hollow laugh. "Elder Rong, you must have misunderstood. I didn't bully this girl like a giant bullying an ant. It was her who had someone beat me! So the person who's causing trouble isn't me, but it's actually this girl!"

Even now, Jing Lin still could not quite make sense of the situation, so he thought it was only due to Yun Luofeng's young age that Elder Rong believed he was bullying her!

"Elder Rong, this girl is too insidious and cunning. Last night, she found an old guy to feign injury in a futile attempt to deceive everyone! Thankfully, my disciple possessed brilliant medical skills, so she had long realized that the old guy was just pretending. So not only did my disciple not wake up that unconscious old man, she also didn't expose her for the sake of their old friendship."

chapter 84

Jing Lin exposed a smile, glancing haughtily at the stoic Yun Luofeng behind him.

At the moment, he was still oblivious that the two old men's darkening expression was due to his words. Except neither of the two spoke just yet because they still wanted to hear what he was going to say next.

Jing Lin mistakenly believed that the two elderly men agreed with his words and thus continued to speak, "Someone who's treacherous, cunning and extremely daring like her simply cannot be generously treated. I understand that the two of you are only helping her because she's still young, I just don't want the two of you to be blinded by her."

Elder Ning smiled faintly, his smile cold and distant. In the boisterous main hall of Medical Pavilion, his voice was slowly heard.

"This one—you must be the master of that Mu Wushuang from yesterday?"

Jing Lin was taken back for a moment, looking at Elder Ning with astonishment. He lightly furrowed his brows. "I am indeed Mu Wushuang's master, but I don't know who this venerable senior is…"

"Me?" Elder Ning faintly smiled. "This old crock is the deceitful old man whom you referred to as faking an illness yesterday."

As though struck by lightning, Jing Lin's entire body trembled involuntarily. His appalled gaze centered on the elderly man standing in front of Elder Rong.

Elder Ning was not from Longyuan, so it was understandable that Jing Lin did not recognize him. However, he saw that this senior was together with Elder Rong, so he concluded that the old man must be someone with some status and did not dare to act rashly from the start.

Could it be that the old man, whom Wushuang met yesterday, was the person in front of him?

"Elder Ning," ignoring Jing Lin, Elder Rong looked at Elder Ning with astonishment and asked, "the famous doctor that you spoke of earlier is Yun'yatou 1 ?"

"That's correct." Elder Ning nodded and glanced at Elder Rong with a strange expression. "What is it? Don't tell me you don't believe that this girl possesses such a high level of medical skill?"

Elder Rong bitterly chuckled and helplessly said, "I definitely have confidence in her medical skills! After all, the godly doctor that I told you about just now is also her! It's ridiculous that we actually wanted to compare whose acquainted doctor is more outstanding in medicine."

Listening to these two old men's conversation, Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brow, a faint smile touched her lips.

So it turned out that these two old men actually wanted to use her to compete?

Elder Rong also apparently found that he misspoke, but it was already too late for him to take it back so he chuckled dryly. "Yun'yatou, this Elder Ning and I have known each other for many years and like to compete about everything, so don't take it to heart. What's more, we are unable to compete now that it has come to this. It's not like we can let you compete with yourself, right?"

"Oh?"

The smile on Yun Luofeng's face became even more bewitching as she raised her brow to look at the explaining Elder Rong.

Elder Rong's expression became increasingly embarrassed. He was momentarily hasty in his speech and did not imagine that he would verbalize the secret between them just like that. More importantly, it was even in front of Yun Luofeng…

If at first Elder Ning's words were like lightning that struck and stupefied Jing Lin in an instant, then after hearing Elder Rong's next words, he was already so utterly dumbfounded that he could not clearly hear any of the other party's subsequent words.

In his mind, there was only a voice echoing…

Was Yun Luofeng, this trash, truly proficient in medicine? This was simply more preposterous than an ant raping an elephant!

"Jing Lin, since you aren't willing to leave, I can only throw you out!" In order to divert his embarrassment, Elder Rong turned his gaze to Jing Lin and coldly ordered, "Someone, come and throw Jing Lin out of the door for me. From now on, my Medical Pavilion will no longer welcome anyone from the imperial clan for eternity!"

chapter 85

"As Master Rong orders."

As soon as Elder Rong uttered these words, several men clad in black robes appeared from the shadow of Medical Pavilion.

These black-clothed men grabbed hold of Jing Lin's arms and legs and lifted him like a dead pig. They left the Medical Pavilion and tossed his body on the street in a parabolic path.

Bang!

All of Jing Lin's limbs were pointing towards the sky. He was entirely covered with dirt and cut a sorry figure! This caused all the pedestrians on the street to halt and watch from the sidelines!

At this moment, Jing Lin finally shook himself off from the intense blow and scrambled up from the ground. He did not even have the time to dust off the dirt on his body before he fled in a battered state.

"Elder Rong, Elder Ning."

Inside the Medical Pavilion, Yun Luofeng's complexion was somewhat unhappy as she said dispiritedly, "I'm a bit tired today. If you want me to treat your illnesses, send someone to the General Estate tomorrow. I'll treat you at the General Estate."

Elder Rong was momentarily stunned and wanted to urge Yun Luofeng to stay, but before he could say his piece, he was pulled by Elder Ning next to him.

Elder Ning shook his head at him, and he shifted his amiable eyes to Yun Luofeng, "Miss Yun, go back and rest well. We will look for you at the General Estate tomorrow."

"Okay." Yun Luofeng did not respond, hooked her arms around Yun Xiao's neck, and closed her eyes gently. "Yun Xiao, take me back."

Yun Xiao pursed his thin lips, bent down, carried Yun Luofeng in his arms, and walked out of the Medical Pavilion in huge strides.

"That damned Jing Lin!"

After Yun Xiao left with Yun Luofeng in his arms, Elder Rong could no longer suppress his rage and finally exploded. "I've already made an agreement with Yun'yatou today! In the end, it's all because Jing Lin was seeking trouble that it angered Yun'yatou to leave causing Daren's treatment to be delayed again!"

The way Elder Rong saw it, if it weren't for Jing Lin, Yun Luofeng would not have left like this. Even if Jing Lin suffered a loss here, it still did not eliminate the fury in his heart!

Suddenly, Elder Rong appeared to have thought of something as he walked to the cabinets where the Medical Pavilion stored its medicinal herbs. With a crashing sound, all valuable medicinal ingredients were flung onto the ground by him!

After thinking a bit, he also picked up a bottle of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid and smashed it onto the ground!

CRASH!

The bottle filled with Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid shattered into smithereens, leading to the snow-white Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid to splatter on the ground and quickly evaporate into thin air.

"Elder Rong!" Elder Ning was stupefied for a moment and upon recovering, he bellowed furiously, "Have you gone insane?"

Elder Rong ignored Elder Ning's outburst and ruthlessly stepped on the medicinal herbs on the ground until all of the valuable medicinal herbs were trampled beyond recognition. Then he took a deep breath and his cold eyes swept over everyone in the Medical Pavilion.

"No one is allowed to disclose a single word about today's matter, especially anything about Yun'yatou! If anyone leaks even a little bit, you will definitely be pursued to death by my Medical Pavilion!"

Everyone could not help but shiver as they swore, "Elder Rong, don't worry, even if we die, we won't reveal a single word!"

"Great!" Elder Rong nodded with satisfaction. "I also want all of you to spread a piece of news! You will say that Jing Lin made things difficult for the General Estate's Eldest Miss, Yun Luofeng, at my Medical Pavilion, but Miss Yun's guard protected her, thus causing him to fail. However, during his skirmish with that guard, he ruined my Medical Pavilion's medicinal herbs, and even the precious Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was not spared from his violent act!"

It was only now that it dawned on Elder Ning what Elder Rong wanted to do, and he could not help but become stupefied.

Domineering!

This was way too domineering!

As expected, you could offend anyone but Elder Rong, this old man. Otherwise, when he dug a hole for someone, it would be to go after their life!

chapter 86

"Lin Xiao, I will list a bill later, and then you can bring it to the Imperial Palace and make Jing Lin compensate according to the damage! If I don't make him lose his fortune, then my name isn't Rong!" Elder Rong's eyes were spitting fire as he said through gritted teeth.

Elder Ning helplessly shook his head. "I was just thinking that you were angered to craziness by Jing Lin; I didn't think that you would actually use this type of method to dig a hole for him! With the pressure from your Medical Pavilion, Jing Lin wouldn't dare to not compensate."

"Humph!" Elder Rong coldly harrumphed. "Who let Jing Lin, that old bastard, anger Yun'yatou away! How can I not make him let out some blood? Now you will go spread this news, my Medical Pavilion will take responsibility for everything, so Jing Lin wouldn't dare to do anything to you! But if I find out that you helped Jing Lin, don't blame my Medical Pavilion for being merciless!"

A harsh light flitted across Elder Rong's eyes, and his voice was cold and grave!

"Grandfather," Ning Xin lent her arm to support Elder Ning and said with a smiling expression, "with Elder Rong avenging Miss Yun, you can be reassured. But this Jing Lin is truly bringing disaster upon himself!"

Elder Ning smiled wryly as he said, "Xin'er, you're correct. With Elder Rong taking care of it, who still needs this old guy? He's merely the imperial clan's royal physician, so if I took care of it, then that would truly be thinking too highly of him."

When he uttered the last sentence, Elder Ning's typically indifferent appearance took an air of arrogance.

As Ning Family's family head, he naturally had the right to be arrogant! This point was indisputable!

…

Yun Residence

Ever since Yun Luofeng was brought back by Yun Xiao, the entire Yun residence was in an uproar! Qingyan hurriedly sent someone to inform Yun Luo, and then closely followed Yun Xiao in entering the rear mountain.

However, without waiting for Qingyan to step into the room, the room's door was fiercely slammed shut with a bang, nearly injuring Qingyan's little nose.

She stood outside of the door with a face full of resentment and muttered, "Now that Miss has Yun Xiao attending to her, she doesn't need this servant anymore. Miss values lovers over friends as expected. Forget it, I should better go wait for General to return instead."

…

Inside the room, Yun Luofeng watched the man standing at the entrance, tightly knitting her brows. "Yun Xiao, leave as well."

Yun Xiao did not move, his cold eyes were intently watching the young lady's somewhat pale complexion.

"Earlier…did you forcefully raise your strength?"

Yun Luofeng closed her eyes weakly.

Her strength was only at early-level spirit cultivator, intermediate rank, but Jing Lin was at middle-level, low-rank. They had an entire two-rank difference between them! The reason why Yun Luofeng was able to hit him while he remained immobile was due to the God Code's strength that she borrowed to forcefully raise her spiritual strength!

Thus, she could use the spirit to attack Jing Lin, causing him to lose his mind for a short time.

Of course, this method had a consequence that was neither light nor heavy. This consequence was that when Yun Luofeng's spirit strength regained its original state, it would make her spirit extremely weak! Hence, she had to have Yun Xiao bring her back.

Yun Luofeng opened her eyes unhurriedly, her voice was devoid of its former arrogance as she weakly said, "I'm fine, leave first."

This time, the typically obedient Yun Xiao did not comply with Yun Luofeng. Not only did he not leave, but he actually walked in front of her. His eyes watched her solemnly and drawled in a magnetic voice, "Why didn't you let me do it?"

Yun Luofeng lifted her eyes, regarding the man standing beside her. "I wanted to do it myself."

There were no other reasons except for the desire to teach Jing Lin a lesson herself—even if it led to her weakened spirit!

"Your strength only belongs to you, it doesn't belong to me! Yun Xiao, do you understand?"

"If you need…" The man's grim eyes stared intently at Yun Luofeng. "My strength can also belong to you."

chapter 87

In her past life, Yun Luofeng once read a saying on the Internet that made her incredibly moved.

The saying went like this: "If you want to kill someone, then I will help you hold your sword." Although the current Yun Xiao did not say this sentence, the meaning behind his words was the same as these familiar words.

Yun Luofeng's heartstring was tugged at that moment. She lifted her eyes to stare at the cold, gorgeous man in front of her, her bright eyes extremely grave.

"Yun Xiao, what if I don't need your strength and was determined to do it by myself?"

Yun Xiao furrowed his brows, clearly pondering on Yun Luofeng's question. A long while later, he looked at Yun Luofeng again with determination in his pair of cold eyes.

"I can help you restrain his arms and legs so that he would be incapable of resisting, and then you can vent your anger as much as you want," the man responded to Yun Luofeng's question in a deadly earnest manner.

His expression was completely solemn and serious, making one feel that he was capable of doing what he said.

"Yun Xiao, why do you treat me so well?" asked Yun Luofeng. Her profound eyes were gazing at Yun Xiao.

Yun Xiao pursed his thin lips, his cold eyes were fixated all along on Yun Luofeng. "I don't know! But what I understand is I want to protect you."

I want to protect you—

These five words made every nerve of Yun Luofeng quiver; she massaged her forehead, assaulted with a slight headache, and weakly said, "Yun Xiao, if you're done talking, then leave. I would like to quietly rest my body."

Yun Xiao silently took two steps towards Yun Luofeng again, still going against her command.

"Yun Xiao—"

Seeing such a disobedient Yun Xiao, Yun Luofeng's brows lifted imperceptibly. She raised her head to look at the man's cold appearance, however, right at that moment, the man's warm palm had already landed on her chest…

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly, a dangerous glint flickering across her eyes.

She did not expect that a pure and innocent man like Yun Xiao would take the initiative to attack her.

Just as Yun Luofeng was about to tease this man, a warm feeling slowly flowed from her chest into her spirit. She could feel that her previously weakened spirit was gradually recovering.

Only then did Yun Luofeng realize that this man was not making a move on her but was nourishing her spirit for her instead.

At this time, the man in front of her had his palm pressed against her chest. Seeming to be able to feel the young lady's soft body, a strange sensation acutely surfaced in his heart in an instant. That feeling was somewhat irrepressible like a volcano on the verge of erupting.

However, he quickly calmed his breathing down and treated Yun Luofeng's injured spirit with single-hearted devotion.

"Master, I've long told you not to use this method to raise your spiritual strength, but you just won't listen."

Xiao Mo's resentful voice traveled inside her mind. "If you want me to forgive you, you will devour Yun Xiao cleanly right now! In any case, this kid still hasn't experienced that yet, so you're not the one losing!"

Yun Luofeng did not pay heed to Xiao Mo's prattle.

However, Xiao Mo possessed a persistent heart and continued nagging incessantly, "Master, don't you want to become stronger? You now have a quick shortcut to becoming strong. You just have to consume this little tormenting minx in front of you, then you can become strong!"

Little tormenting minx?

Yun Luofeng nearly spurted out a mouthful of blood. She sized Yun Xiao, who was in front of her, up. No matter what, she could not associate this cold man with the word "minx."

chapter 88

"What's the matter?" Yun Xiao saw Yun Luofeng regarding him with a very strange expression and lightly furrowed his brows.

"Yun Xiao, has anyone ever told you that you are extremely delicious?"

It had to be said that the man in front of her indeed possessed the ability to captivate people. His utterly stunning appearance and his exquisitely perfect facial features, not a single one did not entice people to commit a crime! Especially that eight-pack abs—it was absolute perfection! If he stripped his clothes and went outside, the muscles on his chest would probably be groped until it became thoroughly smooth.

Yun Xiao looked towards Yun Luofeng with some astonishment, as though not understanding why she would suddenly say that.

"No," after thinking for a moment, Yun Xiao honestly answered Yun Luofeng's question.

There really was no one who would dare to speak with him like this. Once his status was out in the open, even those women, who had never seen his appearance under the mask, would actively seek him out.

But those women did not survive…

Yun Luofeng watched Yun Xiao's rather uncomfortable appearance and burst out laughing all of a sudden. "Yun Xiao, just how much longer will you keep laying your hand on my chest?"

She cast a glance at Yun Xiao's hand, which was still pressing against her chest, and a bewitching amusement appeared in her black eyes.

Yun Xiao's expressionless face grew rigid for a bit before he retracted his hand and coldly stated, "Your body is already fine, so I shall take my leave."

After saying these words, he turned around and headed out of the door. No matter how steady his steps were, Yun Luofeng was able to still see a trace of panic.

"Looks like this guy isn't completely clueless about the affair between men and women." Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes as she stared at Yun Xiao's retreating silhouette, her smile revealing a trace of bewitching charm. "He's just lacking a bit of training."

…

The entire Yun residence was aware that the Yun Family's eldest miss, Yun Luofeng, was carried back by Yun Xiao. So when Yun Luo, who was currently outside conversing with someone while drinking tea, heard about this matter, he hurriedly left behind everyone and rushed back to the General Estate. Only after seeing a safe and sound Yun Luofeng did he release a sigh of relief.

However, even though Yun Luofeng did not suffer from any harm, the typically protective-of-the-weak old man still exploded with fury. If it weren't for Yun Luofeng restraining him, he would have already burst into the Imperial Palace to settle the score with Jing Lin!

At the same time, the entire Imperial City of Longyuan was in an uproar. The reason was none other than Jing Lin making things difficult for Yun Family's eldest miss at the Medical Pavilion and even damaging the Medical Pavilion's property leading the Medical Pavilion's elder to fly into a rage and send someone to enter the palace to settle accounts with Jing Lin for the damaged medicinal herbs.

Jing Lin had unspeakable bitter suffering. What could he say? That he was wrongly accused? Who would believe him?

As such, he could only swallow the pain and silently bring forward all of his fortunes to compensate the Medical Pavilion.

Within a night, Longyuan's prestigious imperial physician, Jing Lin, became a pauper in the truest sense of the word! The current him could not even afford medicinal herbs.

While Longyuan was engulfed in this storm, the culprit, Yun Luofeng, was peacefully cultivating in her home, undisturbed by external affairs.

…

Rear Mountain

Yun Luofeng settled herself inside the bathtub, slowly opening her eyes. She exhaled a mouthful of foul air and said, "Xiao Mo, I already broke through to early-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator."

"Humph!" Xiao Mo was still making a fuss over Yun Luofeng's willfulness, his tone carrying resentment. "If you just listen to me and dual cultivate with Yun Xiao, you would have already reached intermediate-level spirit cultivator by now!"

Yun Luofeng's face darkened. This little guy truly would not let it go until he had his way.

"Forget it, we won't discuss the matter of cultivating anymore. The mission that I gave Milk Tea earlier should already be completed."

chapter 89

Squeak!

Just as Yun Luofeng mentioned the gold-seeking hamster, Milk Tea, a call drew her attention. Not long after, she saw a little, milky-white hamster making its way inside through the crack of the door, calling Yun Luofeng with its squeak.

"Did you finish digging the underground training ground?" Yun Luofeng held Milk Tea in her palm and asked, "Did you leave behind the three big pits that I told you to retain?"

"Squeak."

Milk Tea nodded its head frantically, blinking its eyes at Yun Luofeng, and tried to act cute as if it was asking for a reward.

"What about those people that I had you supervise? How did it go?"

All this time, Milk Tea worked to excavate the underground training ground in the morning and was responsible for supervising the recruits at night! Of course, as a reward, Yun Luofeng did not treat it unfairly and every day, she rewarded it with a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid.

"Squeak." Milk Tea nodded its head once again, earnestly looking at Yun Luofeng.

"This is your reward for today." Yun Luofeng picked up a vial of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid and tossed it to Milk Tea.

Milk Tea hastily held the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid and used its teeth to tear the lid open, gulping down the medicinal liquid.

Gold-seeking hamsters were different from humans; its cultivation relied on endlessly devouring medicinal herbs! And this Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid that was created from medicinal herbs was naturally its food! However, compared with the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, its longing for the spiritual herbs from a few days ago was more intense.

"Squeak, squeak."

After it finished drinking the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, Milk Tea smacked its mouth and called Yun Luofeng a couple times while excitedly gesticulating with its hands and feet.

"Master, it is saying that it witnessed a man leaving General Estate covertly once, and after following him, it discovered that man sending a letter to an old man with an effeminate voice," Xiao Mo faintly spoke to explain as though understanding the confusion in Yun Luofeng's heart.

Apparently, the little guy here has yet to cool his temper.

"An effeminate voice?" Yun Luofeng lightly stroked her chin and chuckled. "Besides the palace's eunuchs, there isn't anyone with a voice that's too effeminate. As expected, it appears that the Emperor doesn't trust the General Estate and planted a spy here! Milk Tea, lead the way. I want to go see that person!"

The reason why she bidded her time these past days was to lure out the spies from the palace! It was clear that the spies had lost their patience and revealed their aim this quickly.

"Squeak, squeak!" Milk Tea cheerfully called twice and scurried down from Yun Luofeng's palm, and swiftly flew out the door while swinging its little butt.

Yun Luofeng did not think twice before closely pursuing it.

At this moment, people were crowded to a bursting point inside the dim and damp stone room. The entire two hundred people dwelling inside the stone room―the degree of crowding could be imagined.

After experiencing Yun Luofeng's neglect these past few days, these people were already becoming impatient. If not for General Estate's considerable salary, why else would they stay in a prison like this?

Amidst everyone's boisterous discussion, a laidback voice was suddenly heard, leading everyone's conversation to an abrupt stop.

"It looks like you guys were doing quite well these past few days, considering that you still have the energy to talk loudly."

The girl's back was leaning against the stone wall, her completely spotless white clothes was in contrast to this dusky stone room. A languid and wicked smile was displayed on her peerlessly beautiful appearance as her dark eyes quietly regarded the suddenly quiet crowd.

"Miss Yun," a dissatisfied voice was heard from the crowd, "after recruiting us, you left us here and paid no heed to us. Just what do you want to do? Were we brought here just so you could treat us this way?"

chapter 90

Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brow, her gaze turning slightly towards the person who spoke.

It was a handsome youth with delicate eyebrows, which were somewhat knitted from dissatisfaction. Perhaps due to staying in this stone room devoid of sunlight these past few days, his cheeks were close to becoming a translucent white. It was obvious that he was young, but his eyes contained a feeling of having experienced the vicissitudes of life.

"What's your name?" Yun Luofeng looked at the handsome youth and asked with upturned lips.

The handsome youth did not expect that Yun Luofeng would notice him this swiftly, so he was stunned for a moment. His eyes wandered around in a circle as he said, "Yi Ling! My name is Yi Ling!"

"What I want is your real name! Tell me, what is your real name?" Yun Luofeng folded her arms across her chest, though her tone bore no trace of impatience.

The youth was startled, his eyeball continued to wander as he insisted, "Yi Ling is my real name!"

"Well then, let me change the question: where did you go last night?" Yun Luofeng watched the youth while smiling. Her black eyes seemed to be capable of discerning everything. Nothing could escape her scrutiny!

The youth's face began to sweat. When he left yesterday, no one was trailing after him, so why would Yun Luofeng ask him this question? She was definitely pulling his leg on purpose!

What the youth did not know was, indeed, no one was following him last night, there was only a little hamster sneaking behind him.

"Yi Ling?" Yun Luofeng's smile became more pronounced. "Reportedly, a few years ago, Liujin Kingdom 1 was defeated. In order to seek peace, they sent Liujin Kingdom's most talented third prince, Ye Ling, as a pawn! Third Prince was originally the next generation's sovereign but suffered the fate of being a pawn! Therefore, I want to ask—should I call you Yi Ling or Third Prince?"

The youth's complexion transformed dramatically, his eyes staring at Yun Luofeng in horror.

"You…how did you know?"

Wasn't the General Estate's eldest miss useless? How was she able to discern his identity?

"When Crown Prince first sent you all to General Estate, I didn't notice you, and yet you could not remain calm. When you went to meet with a eunuch from the palace yesterday, you were discovered by my people!" Yun Luofeng gently patted Milk Tea's little head, smiling faintly with lowered eyes. "Of course, if you casually came up with a name when I asked you just now, I would have had no way of knowing you are Ye Ling! However, you actually used the name 'Yi Ling' to deceive me!"

She paused and looked up at the youth's deathly white face.

"Liujin Kingdom's Empress Yi is your mother. It is difficult to go undetected by using this name. I'm only curious, just what terms did that person from the Imperial Palace use to make you do his bidding?"

Ye Ling chuckled wryly. "Yun Luofeng, they all say you are trash and that you only dare to abuse your power by relying on the General Estate's name. Unfortunately, the world is blind; no one was able to see through you. You are correct, I am Ye Ling! The Emperor promised me that after staying in your estate for a full two years, he will let me go back to my kingdom! Not to mention, if it weren't for Yun Luo, that old man, Liujin Kingdom would not be defeated, and I wouldn't become a hostage!" a touch of hatred flashed through Ye Ling's eyes as he coldly spoke.

"Ye Ling, do you think this is really my grandfather's fault?" Yun Luofeng sneered. "I admit, my grandfather used to be foolishly loyal, completely obedient to that dog emperor's commands. However, it was not of his own volition! The one you should truly hate is that dog emperor! What's more, the reason why you became a hostage, I'm afraid you know better than anyone."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 91

Ye Ling's body trembled as he closed his eyes in pain.

A few years ago, his mother, Empress Yi, unexpectedly passed away. After which, Noble Consort Rong was conferred as the Empress. In order to let her son succeed to the throne as Emperor, she did not hesitate to incite Emperor Father to force him head to Longyuan Kingdom to become a pawn! Father Emperor, to preserve his peace, agreed to this proposal.

Thus, him being reduced to becoming a hostage was related to these two!

"What you spoke of is correct. I do completely understand why I was reduced to becoming a hostage!" Ye Ling opened his eyes, which contained experiences of life's vicissitudes, and stared at Yun Luofeng. "And, if I didn't become a hostage, I fear that that woman wouldn't have let me off!"

Yun Luofeng languidly lifted her eyes, her lips raised in a wicked smile. "So you could say that my grandfather can be considered as your savior? If it's like this, then can you tell me what is the purpose of that dog Emperor sending you here?"

She refused to believe that Ye Ling was sent by him to the General Estate just to monitor them!

Ye Ling's body suddenly became stiff, and he stewed in silence for a few moments before responding truthfully to Yun Luofeng's words, "Besides having me observe the General Estate, that dog Emperor tasked me…to seduce you! And also, to make you carry my child."

While saying these words, Ye Ling's complexion turned completely red, not knowing where to place his sight.

Yun Luofeng's dark eyes flashed with a ray of cold light as she asked with upturned lips, "For what purpose?"

Ye Ling glanced at Yun Luofeng. "If you succeeded in carrying my child, then he can sentence the General Estate the crime of colluding with the enemy and betraying one's country. Even if I am merely a hostage, my identity as the third prince of the enemy's nation still exists."

His words implied that Gao Tu sent him here not only to spy on the General Estate but also to frame and create false charges and thoroughly abolishing the General Estate—the Emperor's malignant tumor!

It was a pity that old General Yun fought for his country for many years. His son and daughter-in-law even perished in the war, and yet he was reduced to such an ending.

"This dog emperor really laid down a game of good chess." Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled, her features displaying her innate arrogance. "Unfortunately, he underestimated the General Estate and what's more, he underestimated me!"

Indeed, Gao Tu underestimated Yun Luofeng too much. He originally thought Yun Luofeng would definitely covet beauty and fall into his treacherous plan! But he did not realize that the current Yun Luofeng is no longer the person, who was in unrequited love with the Crown Prince, from a few months ago

Moreover, with a perfect Yun Xiao next to her, she could only turn her nose up at Third Prince Ye Ling.

"Ye Ling," Yun Luofeng's faintly smiling eyes landed on Ye Ling's body, even though the smile on her face did not change, it still made people feel a penetrating coldness, "what consequences do you think there are for helping the dog Emperor in plotting against me?"

Ye Ling's complexion became ghastly pale as he said with a bitter smile, "As a hostage, it is also not of my own volition. I can only obey his orders."

"I don't care what reasons you have nor do I care about your identity. I only know that you wanted to plot against me!" Yun Luofeng's eyes revealed a harsh light, and she sternly said, "This point alone is enough!"

Ye Ling's body shuddered. He knew, no matter how unwilling he was, as long as he helped Gao Tu plot against her, there was no way she would forgive him!

Swish!

In Ye Ling's moment of silence, the young lady's figure was like a mirage, suddenly appearing near him.

A slim arm grabbed his wrist, twisting it with force, and a stab of pain shot through his body. It was so painful that Ye Ling could not help but scream.

Bang!

The girl threw his body on the ground, her foot stepping on his chest. Before Ye Ling had the chance to close his mouth, she fished out a porcelain bottle from her sleeve and forcefully poured the bottle's medicinal liquid into his mouth.

chapter 92

Grunt!

Ye Ling's complexion was charged with pain, and his vicissitude-filled eyes were brimming with horror.

Feeling as though his internal organs were on fire and unbearably raw, he wished he could immediately die.

"You… what did you make me drink?" Ye Ling squeezed his own neck tightly, his veins standing out from his temples, and both of his eyes were bulging. His handsome appearance was twisted due to the excessive pain, and his voice revealed heart-rending despair.

"I used the juice that I extracted from a few type of poisonous medicinal herbs that I specially prepared for you. Ye Ling, since you have the guts to come to my General Estate to plot against me, then I will make you feel a pain that you would never forget in this lifetime!"

Yun Luofeng haughtily looked down on the youth rolling on the ground, her lips raised with a wicked smile as she continued to say, "I'm most intolerant of betrayals. I will make living worse than death for anyone who betrays me!"

Inside the God Code World, Xiao Mo could not resist rolling his eyes. He fully understood that his master was establishing her might! Simply put, she was killing the chicken to warn the monkey 1 ! Her purpose was to make everyone present understand that betraying her would definitely not end well!

Apparently, the effect of showing her power was remarkable! Seeing the youth who would rather die, everyone shuddered. There were even some who were glad that the one who betrayed her was not them.

"Kill me, I beg you to kill me!"

Ye Ling's voice was hoarse and painful. He looked at the arrogant Yun Luofeng with prayers in his eyes as his eyes shed two trails of tears.

Death would be more gratifying than this feeling of his viscera being set on fire!

"Those who betray me—I won't let them easily die. I will slowly torture them!" Yun Luofeng's lips lifted in a bloodthirsty smile. "Ye Ling, not only will I not let you die, but I will also make you loyal to me for your entire life! Only I can soothe your current pain, so from now on, you will hand your life over to me!"

Ye Ling did not even have to think before nodding his head and said in pain, "I am willing to pledge…my allegiance to you. I implore you to let me off."

Yun Luofeng slowly bent down, leisurely piercing a silver needle into Ye Ling's heart. After the needles entered his body, a warm current slowly flowed into his organs, and the intense pain gradually disappeared.

"The silver needles can only temporarily stop your pain, so from now on, you must bath in the liquid medicine that I have prepared for you every month. Otherwise, this pain will follow you like a relentless shadow."

She did not trust Ye Ling, so there was no chance that she would give Ye Ling the antidote. This was the only way that she could have complete control over him.

Ye Ling's body laid limp on the ground, his forehead covered with cold sweat. He was so weak that he could not even utter a single word as he laid on the ground gasping for air

Yun Luofeng stood up, and her bewitching, dark eyes swept across everyone present. Her appearance was domineering, and her words were unrestrained.

"You have already seen the price for being a traitor! I, Yun Luofeng, am most intolerant of betrayals! If anyone betrays me, I have thousands of ways to make living worse than death for them. But of course, none of you should take any chances. Ye Ling was hidden this deep, but I was still able to discover him!"

Everyone grew silent and did not even dare to take a deep breath under Yun Luofeng's arrogant momentum.

Yun Luofeng's gaze swept across everyone and continued, "I will punish those who betray me to the ends of the earth! However, if you are wholeheartedly loyal to me, I will definitely grant you a bright future! I know that your innate talents are lacking and that's why you are bullied and looked down upon by others! If you swear your allegiance to me, I will give you a chance to reach the top and see if you can grasp it!"

chapter 93

The young lady's bewitching and confident voice was like a heavy club pounding heavily on their heart.

Everyone lifted their head, staring at the girl whose beauty was like that of a painting, the astonishment in their eyes apparent.

Was this still the worthless eldest miss that everyone disdained? Then why was the current her this peerlessly beautiful and strikingly radiant! It simply made one unable to mentally associate her with the woman who pestered Crown Prince a few months ago!

"Eldest Miss, why us?" someone among the crowd voiced their doubts.

Given the General Estate's power, if they were determined to establish an army, they could definitely recruit outstanding geniuses so why would she choose them?

Yun Luofeng looked at the person among the crowd who spoke. "This question is very simple. When I look at people, it is never about their innate talent but their perseverance instead! Who said that only geniuses can stand at the top of the continent? Even if your talent is mediocre, as long as you make an effort that is tenth or hundredth times more than the average person, you won't be worse than geniuses! I also don't approve of the word trash; no one is born as trash, it only depends on whether you are willing to work hard!"

The girl's speech was very inspiring, making these people's blood start boiling.

That's right! In this world, no one was born as trash! So what if their talent was mediocre? As long as they spent more effort than the average person, they could step on those so-called geniuses.

Yun Luofeng saw her desired effect and the gaze that she used to look at everyone gradually simmered down.

"Well then, whether you can remain at General Estate will completely rely on your own perseverance! I don't need someone who doesn't have talent and is also unwilling to make an effort! If you slack off during training, I will immediately kick you out of General Estate! Believe me, after leaving General Estate, you will certainly regret not seizing the opportunity!"

Watching the girl's bewitching countenance, Ye Ling's heart was moved.

If a few years ago, the one who fought with Liujin Kingdom was Yun Luofeng instead of Yun Luo, he reckoned that Liujin Kingdom's defeat would only take a night!

This girl's strength was not strong, but her words could instantly incite everyone's emotions and even make soldiers wholeheartedly believe in her words! Let's not mention General Yun Luo, he feared that even the previous Yun Family's number one genius, Yun Qingya, could not achieve that feat.

"I have already said my piece, so I don't need to speak more about how you should grasp this chance. I know it has been very depressing for you all to stay in this stone room all this time, but I was left without a choice! After all, there are too many of you, and my General Estate could not accommodate you earlier."

Yun Luofeng surveyed everyone present, lifting the corner of her lips slightly. "Thankfully, I have already finished preparing for your accommodations! But before going to this place, I must warn you about one thing: from now on, you aren't allowed to reveal anything to anyone about this training! If there are transgressors—you've all witnessed the fate of Ye Ling!"

Everyone's heart trembled as they straightened their posture one after another.

"We will all carefully adhere to Eldest Miss' command!"

"Great!" Yun Luofeng shrugged, her bewitching eyes turning to Ye Ling. "Ye Ling, after this, I'll open a passage for you, so that you can leave General Estate any time to report to the people from the palace. As for the contents of your report, you should clearly know."

Ye Ling chuckled ruefully. "No matter how Gao Tu calculated, he did not take into account that you have been disguising as a pig to eat a tiger! The people from the palace are destined to lose to you."

No matter what, Ye Ling would never have thought that the current Yun Luofeng was no longer the Yun Luofeng from the past. He only thought that Yun Luofeng had definitely been pretending to be dumb to take advantage of people these past few years using the reputation of trash to deceive people's eyes.

Yun Luofeng also did not explain more and languidly stretched, saying with a pleased expression, "Let's go! I'll now take you to the underground training ground!"

chapter 94

The underground training ground was a span of 500 meters. In addition to the platform used for martial arts competition that had uneven levels, there were also three giant pits that suddenly appeared in front of everyone's eyes.

Everyone looked at the three giant pits with uncertainty and befuddlement, not knowing what they were for.

As though oblivious to everyone's confusion, Yun Luofeng slowly shifted her body, her arrogant gaze sweeping past everyone. Her voice carried an incredibly powerful charisma and slowly traveled through the crowd.

"There is a total of 200 people, 100 are men and the other 100 are women! So from now on, you will be segregated by gender and form two teams! As a man, you must have a mind and body as staunch as steel! Thus, from now on, you shall be called Steel Corps!"

All of the men's posture became ramrod straight. They clearly had not started training yet, but they were already acting like regular soldiers; their mind and body solid as a boulder.

"We, Steel Corps, from this time forth will definitely go through water and tread on fire for Eldest Miss without hesitation!"

Yun Luofeng raised her lips in a faint smile, her wicked dark eyes shifting to Ye Ling.

"Ye Ling, as Liujin Kingdom's third prince, you are more experienced when it comes to training compared to most people, so you will serve as Steel Corps' vice commander! I hope you won't disappoint me."

Ye Ling's body froze, his startled gaze turning to Yun Luofeng.

Before this, he assisted Gao Tu in scheming against her, but now this girl promoted him to vice commander? Ye Ling originally even thought that it was already quite nice that he was able to retain his life. He did not expect that Yun Luofeng would disregard former enmities and even give him an important position.

He did not know why a strange emotion would envelop his heart, making his heart lean towards Yun Luofeng like a balance.

"Ye Ling, although you plotted against me, I still recognize your abilities! If you wholeheartedly pledge your loyalty and devotion to me from this time forth, I will also bestow you a bright future!"

Yun Luofeng glanced at the youth's sluggish expression and continued to say, "However, if I find out that you betray me again, next time, it won't be as simple as using poison to control you—I will definitely make your life worse than death!"

Ye Ling's heart suddenly trembled, but he knew that Yun Luofeng would certainly do what she said!

He pursed his lips and looked at Yun Luofeng with complicated feelings in his eyes, "From now on, my life shall belong to you!"

"Remember your words." Yun Luofeng looked up and turned to the other members of Steel Corps, an arrogant and domineering expression was visible on her face. "All of you must also remember that I would never allow anyone to betray me. If there are any traitors, I absolutely won't let them off! However, if you swear your loyalty to me, you will be one of my people from now on! I protect the weak, so your enemies will be my enemies, your family will also be everyone's family!"

The crowd suddenly quieted down, settling into silence. Then, everyone looked at Yun Luofeng, moved. Their heart started boiling in an instant.

What could be more touching than a master who would treat your enemies as her enemies and your family as her own family?

Just with these words alone, everyone had already acknowledged their allegiance to Yun Luofeng in their mind.

"Eldest Miss," a handsome young man of sixteen or seventeen years of age raised his hand and weakly asked, "I want to know if Third Prince is the vice commander, then who is our commander?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "Your chief commander is quite a mysterious character. I will bring him here to meet you in a few days! But you must not reveal the identity of the commander to anyone! Offenders shall be sentenced for a crime of treason!"

chapter 95

In regard to the candidacy of the commander position, no one was more suitable than Second Uncle. Grandfather was already old and should not be troubled by this issue. Coupled with the fact that Second Uncle's morale was low, if she could have him lead the army, it would bolster his confidence.

"As for the rest of you…" Yun Luofeng turned to the crowd of women and said, "You shall be called Raging Flame Corps. My intention for choosing this name is for you to become a raging flame, not leaving a single inch of ground alive wherever you go!"

"We will carefully adhere to Eldest Miss' commands," everyone in the Raging Flame Corps cupped their fists in salute and unanimously responded.

"Remember, you're no soldier, so you don't need to be restricted by doctrines!" Yun Luofeng's voice was uninhibitedly domineering, as though embodying a type of insolence that looked down on people. "Protecting the people is also not your responsibility! All you need to protect is the Yun Clan and your family! If you are trying to save your family, I'll do all I can to help! If you are saving a stranger, then do what you can. I don't want you to drag down the entire army just for some unimportant person! Besides this, you can do as you will and be as you are!"

It was not that Yun Luofeng disdained soldiers; any soldier was worth her respect!

However, respect was just that—respect. She would not blindly agree with them! In her heart, nothing was more important than family and friends! Why would she implicate her family just for those people who were of no concern to her?

What a grand "You can do as you will and be as you are!"

Ye Ling chuckled wryly, his regard for Yun Luofeng becoming more complex. But he understood that there was already something gradually taking root and sprouting in his heart and growing into a towering tree that will eventually reach high up in the sky!

This thing was called loyalty!

"Eldest Miss, Steel Corps already has a commander and vice commander, may I ask who will serve those posts in our Raging Flame Corps?" among the Raging Flame Corps, a quick-witted and adorable young girl raised her hand and blinked her eyes while asking.

"What is your name?" Yun Luofeng's sight landed on the girl, lightly raising her brow.

Seeing Yun Luofeng asking for her name, the young girl's heart was somewhat excited. "I'm named Zhong Ling'er."

"Zhong Ling'er?" Yun Luofeng smiled entrancingly. "This name is quite nice. You will be Raging Flame Corps' vice commander from now on. Of course, in the training following this, you must exert more effort than the rest of them! If you're unable to keep up, you can only abdicate your position to other people."

Zhong Ling'er nearly jumped from excitement. Afraid that Yun Luofeng would really give the vice commander position to other people, she hurriedly swore, "Eldest Miss, don't worry, I definitely won't disappoint you."

Yun Luofeng faintly nodded. "I hope so! As for the Raging Flame Corps' chief commander, I've already thought of a candidate. Once she arrives, you must obey her command."

Seeing Zhong Ling'er grabbing the initial opportunity, the other girls regretted in their mind. Why didn't they step out just now? Otherwise, the one who Yun Luofeng would have noticed would have been them instead. However, hearing Yun Luofeng's following words, hope gradually rose up in their disappointed heart.

They still had a chance!

They only had to surpass Zhong Ling'er, and the position of vice commander would be theirs!

Suddenly, every girl was soaring with fighting spirit, strongly wishing they could immediately throw themselves into training.

"Ye Ling, Zhong Ling'er," Yun Luofeng languidly said while yawning, "I'm giving you a task. Within a half day, lead everyone to fill up the three pits with water! You will officially begin your training tomorrow."

"Yes!" Ye Ling and Zhong Ling'er respectfully answered.

Without a doubt, Yun Luofeng had already completely tamed them in these short minutes!

chapter 96

After she left the underground training ground, Qingyan came to inform her that Elder Rong of Medical Pavilion brought a patient for her to treat! While saying this, little yatou 1  
Qingyan's pretty face was filled with excitement, as though the one that Elder Rong called as Godly Doctor was her.

"Miss, you are really awesome, even Medical Pavilion's people come to find you to treat illnesses, this maid is truly very proud!"

Yun Luofeng looked at little yatou's red cheeks with a faint smile and teased, "What are you being proud of?"

"Of course, I'm proud that this servant is a godly doctor's little maid. Miss, your difficult times are now finally over, and your good times are just beginning. Thankfully, His Highness the Crown Prince abandoned you, otherwise, considering his status, he might not be a good match for you, Miss," Qingyan said, extremely angry. As soon as she thought of all the things that Gao Ling had done to Yun Luofeng, she would fume with resentment and rage between gritted teeth.

"Qingyan," Yun Luofeng paused and suddenly asked, "if there's an opportunity for you to become strong, would you be willing to accept it?"

In the entire Yun Family, it could be said that besides Grandfather and Second Uncle, the one whom she trusted the most was none other than this little yatou.

In the former Yun Family, only this little yatou genuinely and sincerely acted on her behalf!

Qingyan stared at Yun Luofeng in bafflement. "Becoming a strong person? Why does this servant need to become a strong person? This servant only wants to accompany Miss. Moreover, you are now a godly doctor, Miss. Following you is more reliable than becoming a strong person—at least this servant doesn't have to worry about getting sick."

"Qingyan, what if becoming a strong person will allow you to handle more affairs for me?" Yun Luofeng's gaze landed on Qingyan's pretty face and asked again.

Qingyan blinked. "If this servant can handle affairs for Miss, then this servant is definitely willing to become a strong person. Miss, you are really odd today. Why are you asking these questions?"

Yun Luofeng burst into laughter as she shook her head, but she did not respond to Qingyan's question and said with raised brows, "Let's go, I will treat someone's illness first. As for what I just mentioned, you will soon understand."

Inside the main hall, Yun Luo slowly took a sip of tea, his eyes would occasionally dart outside the door, anxiety gradually appearing in his eyes.

"Elder Rong, Elder Ning, please wait for a few more minutes, that stinky girl of mine walks rather slow. She should currently be on her way."

If those who came here were from the imperial clan, Yun Luo would not be this anxious, but the one who came this time to seek Yun Luofeng was Elder Rong of the Medical Pavilion! And the other elderly person beside Elder Rong also was not an ordinary person; otherwise, Elder Rong would not respectfully call him Elder Ning.

He could not even see through the ability of the pretty girl standing beside Elder Ning! One could well imagine how strong this girl's innate talent was. It was at least not weaker than Yun Qingya's from ten years ago!

"Hoho," Elder Ning faintly chuckled twice, lightly sipping the tea and said, "General Yun, we can afford to wait for a while, you don't have to fret too much."

Elder Ning was short of saying the phrase: "The Emperor is not worried, but his eunuchs are worried to death."

The old man's complexion contained a hint of embarrassment and he dryly coughed twice, using an angry expression to conceal the embarrassment on his face.

"This stinky girl, always arriving late. When she arrives, I must reprimand her!"

Of course, it was said like this, but if you really had him chide Yun Luofeng, he could not bear to do so.

chapter 97

"Grandfather, I was only momentarily delayed because of some matters, yet you're already scolding me like this behind my back?" All of a sudden, there was a languid voice carrying shallow laughter that could be heard from the door.

In the streak of sunlight, the white-dressed girl ambled over. Her absolutely gorgeous feature carried a bewitching smile, and her dark eyes were like the pitch-black night sky, so deep that people had no way of examining the bottom of it!

The lady's sight landed on the taciturn, middle-aged man inside the huge hall. After seeing the middle-aged man's pale hair, the smile on her lips revealed a trace of clear understanding.

If she did not guess incorrectly, this middle-aged man was the person suffering from the manluo poison!

"Yun'yatou, you finally came." Elder Rong emotionally stood up. "I have already brought the patient here. May I ask Yun'yatou how certain are you that you can save him?

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her brow, watching the middle-aged man with a penetrating look. "Currently, he's already fatally ill, his head of white hair is the best proof! His appearance might still be around 40 years old, but, in truth, his physiological functions have already reached its limits!"

Elder Rong's heart contracted. "Yun'yatou, can he still be saved?"

"Still possible. Though if he was just poisoned, I would still have 100% chance, but right now, I only have 70% chance at most." Yun Luofeng looked at Elder Rong with a smile. "However, Elder Rong, my price for treating an illness is very high, Furthermore, for someone like you, I don't accept money and will only accept medicinal herbs! Of course, if my treatment fails, I will return the original items!"

Elder Rong's eyes glowed with excitement. To him, 70% chance of being cured was already more than enough! Those doctors of the Medical Pavilion did not even possess 10% chance of certainty!

"Girl, our Medical Pavilion has a red hackberry tree that's over a thousand years old. If you can save him, this red hackberry tree will be yours."

Yun Luofeng's heart abruptly quivered.

Within the wide varieties of medicinal herbs, the red hackberry tree was considered extremely precious. It was said that a red hackberry tree only produced 10 red hackberries each year! And the number of red hackberry trees on the entire continent could be counted on one hand, so one could imagine how precious a thousand years red hackberry tree was.

As for the use of red hackberries, it was said that it could raise the spiritual energy inside the body of a spirit cultivator after consuming it!

Spiritual power was different from spiritual energy! Spiritual power served the purpose of being consumed while battling. Even if one was strong, when all of their spiritual strength was exhausted during a battle, they could still be trampled on by others.

But the spiritual energy was the entire heaven and earth's spiritual energy and could be absorbed by spirit cultivators and concentrated at their dantian 1 . A breakthrough could be achieved after reaching a certain threshold.

Thus, could you imagine the temptation a red hackberry tree that could provide the spiritual energy presented? Even if the spiritual energy it could give was pitifully meager, it could still make many people willing to spend a large sum to purchase it!

"Yatou, I know that a red hackberry tree can't compare with your Spirit-Gathering Medicinal Liquid, but this is considered as our Medical Pavilion's most precious medicinal herb! if it weren't for saving Daren, I could not bear to take it out," afraid that Yun Luofeng would turn up her nose at the red hackberry tree, Elder Rong hurriedly explained.

"Very well." Yun Luofeng smiled, her eyes flashing with a streak of entrancing light. "If I successfully concoct the antidote, this red hackberry tree will be mine!"

To be honest, she really did not care for the little amount of spiritual energy that the red hackberry tree could provide! However, if she planted the red hackberry tree in the God Code World's medicinal field, then the effect would no longer be the same!

Perhaps the old man could use it to break through to a high-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator…

Elder Rong's heart became delighted. "Yun'yatou, may we start treatment now?"

Yun Luofeng nodded, and her gaze turned to the silently waiting Elder Ning, "I will first treat the person from Medical Pavilion, and then I will work on your treatment once I'm done with him."

chapter 98

As for Yun Luofeng choosing to treat the person from Medical Pavilion first, Elder Ning naturally did not have any objections and faintly smiled while saying, "Yun'yatou, this old crock will head to the rear court with you. You should treat him first, and then treat me after you're done with his treatment. Xin'er, help me up."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Ning Xin's face displayed a brilliant smile as she supported the old man's body and lifted him from the chair, her clear eyes containing a faint smile.

Yun Luo glanced at the dignified and beautiful Ning Xin, and his heart bore some sentiments.

This was a true daughter of noble lineage! Every movement displayed her extremely fine etiquette! Just watching her movements made one feel pleased and delighted.

Unlike the artificial Mu Wushuang!

Mu Wushuang's composure was completely deliberate, her entire body exuding a hypocritical air. If these two stood side by side, one would be able to distinguish the true victor. "Follow me." Yun Luofeng lazily stretched, her bewitching eyes sweeping past everyone present, and then turned around to head out of the main hall.

—

Inside the Prime Minister Estate, ever since Mu Wushuang returned with swollen cheeks two nights ago, it had not been peaceful since then. All the servants and maids did not even dare to take a deep breath, afraid that Master Prime Minister, who had nowhere to vent his anger, would cause suffering to the bystanders!

"Trash, a bunch of good-for-nothing!"

Inside the study, Mu Xingchou swept all the books on the desk to the ground, his geriatric face completely furious.

"I asked you to go to Medical Pavilion to purchase medicinal herbs that reduced swellings, and you actually couldn't buy it! What use do I have for you?"

Mu Xingchou's complexion was livid as he glared at the servants kneeling on the ground with eyes fraught with rage.

All the servants were so frightened that they firmly kept their heads lowered and did not even have the courage to lift their head. Each of them coweringly curled their bodies, their entire body ceaselessly trembling.

"Master Prime Minister, those from Medical Pavilion said that the medicinal herbs were all destroyed by Imperial Doctor Jing, so Medical Pavilion is already out of stock."

The medicinal herbs of Medical Pavilion could never run out! But those people had Elder Rong's orders and simply would not sell medicinal herbs to the Prime Minister Estate. It was a pity that the current Mu Xingchou did not know this fact.

"Grandfather."

Just as Mu Xingchou was about to go on a rampage once again, a graceful voice slowly traveled from the entrance.

The moment that Mu Xingchou heard that voice, his rage gradually subsided. He lifted his head, looked at the young lady entering the study, and asked with heartache, "Wushuang, why did you come?"

The Mu Wushuang of this moment no longer had her former beauty. Her entire face was covered with gauze, only leaving behind a pair of eyes that were brimming with resentment and a delicate mouth.

"Grandfather, I already heard about the Medical Pavilion matter." Mu Wushuang slightly lowered her eyes. "I also know that in the course of avenging me, Master accidentally damaged Medical Pavilion's property, leading to him to become blacklisted by Medical Pavilion. In fact, Medical Pavilion hadn't actually run out of stock. Moreover, because of Master's impertinence in Medical Pavilion, it even resulted in Medical Pavilion not selling us their medicinal herbs."

With Jing Lin's personality of saving face with absolute determination, he definitely would not speak about the mishap that he suffered at the Medical Pavilion! Everyone who was present that day at the Medical Pavilion also did not dare to spread the matter everywhere due to Elder Rong's order.

Thus, until now, Mu Wushuang did not understand that the reason that Prime Minister Estate was unable to purchase medicinal herbs at the Medical Pavilion was because Medical Pavilion wanted to vent their anger for Yun Luofeng!

"Shuang'er, you can rest assured that Grandfather will definitely avenge you for this humiliation!" Mu Xingchou coldly stated as a murderous intent flashed through his eyes.

chapter 99

Mu Wushuang's body trembled and she painfully closed her eyes, the bottom of her heart suffused with a bitter feeling.

"Grandfather, the person who injured me is His Highness the Crown Prince. I won't exact revenge for this no matter what!"

"Hmph!" Mu Xingchou coldly harrumph, his aged face darkening as he coldly stated, "When did I ever say I wanted to find Crown Prince to exact revenge? In this situation, Crown Prince is also a victim. The real culprit is Yun Luofeng! If it weren't for His Highness the Crown Prince suffering from a serious disease recently, he would definitely find Yun Luofeng to settle the score!"

Mu Wushuang did not respond. When it comes to enmity towards Yun Luofeng, no one's hate could run deeper than hers!

"Grandfather, ever since Yun Luofeng made Crown Prince hit me that day, I already swore that there will eventually be a day where I will make her experience the same pain! However, Yun Family is under the protection of Old Man Yun. Even if our Prime Minister Estate has the Emperor's favor, what can we do? There's nothing we can do about Yun Luofeng."

"Shuang'er, I've long since had a countermeasure for dealing with this matter." Mu Xingchou started to laugh darkly. "In a while, I will enter the palace to seek an imperial decree from your aunt and have her summon Yun Luofeng to enter the palace to be Her Highness the Princess' study companion. During that time, without the protection of Yun Family's old man, you can torment her however you want!"

Mu Wushuang's eyes shone. How did she not think of this idea? As long as Yun Luofeng entered the palace, her life and death will hinge on her whim.

Of course, she would not let that woman die easily! She would make her life worse than death!

Thinking of this, the bitter resentment inside Mu Wushuang's beautiful eyes deepened—just like a poisonous snake, able to instantly gobble someone…

Under the intense sunlight, the General Estate was quiet and serene.

At present, the old man was leisurely sampling tea without a care in the main hall. His entire geriatric face carried a spring-like and splendid joy.

It was obvious that Yun Luofeng's recent actions gave him extreme confidence. He believed that there would eventually be a day where Yun Family would charge out of the tiny Longyuan and appear in the eyes of the people in the continent.

"With Feng'er, this girl, here, perhaps her second uncle's grievance can really be avenged," the old man muttered to himself. Thinking about Yun Family's bitter and deep-seated enmity, his features gradually darkened.

"Sir, not good, we have a problem!"

Suddenly, a servant rushed inside with dripping sweat on his face, his voice carrying anxiousness. "Prime Minister Mu Estate came and said that they carry an imperial decree from Imperial Concubine Mu and also clearly stated that this imperial decree should be received by Eldest Miss."

The old man's face instantly darkened, and the teacup in his hand was viciously smashed into the ground with a thud.

"Which of Mu Family's son of a b*tch came?"

"It's… it's Mu Family's eldest young master…" the servant reported while trembling and stammering.

As soon as the words were spoken, a cold laughter was suddenly heard from outside the hall, disdain apparent in its arrogance.

"It turns out this is the true personality of the dignified state general, disparaging someone as a son of a b*tch without compunction! Even my Prime Minister Estate's servants won't spew profanities the way you do!"

A man in brocade garment swiftly strode inside from outside the door, carrying a red imperial decree in his hands, his cold features bearing slight similarities with Mu Wushuang. His lips were raised with a touch of ridicule.

"Mu Wuchen, what did you come here for?"

The old man's feature became more and more intolerable, his severe gaze shooting daggers at the man clad in brocade garments who appeared at the entrance.

Mu Wuchen was Mu Wushuang's full-blooded older brother as well as Mu Family's successor! This Mu Wuchen was different from Mu Shen, that hedonistic son! To Mu Family, Mu Shen was an inconsequential existence, but Mu Wuchen possessed Mu Xingchou's affection, just like Mu Wushuang.

chapter 100

"I naturally came here to pass on Noble Consort niangniang's 1 imperial decree. Have Yun Luofeng receive the decree now!" Mu Wuchen frostily looked at the old man and said in a haughty way.

The old man sneered. "My granddaughter isn't an idle person like you, who only knows how to trouble other people whenever you have nothing to do. She is incredibly busy, so how could she have the time to receive the decree? Will you promptly get lost on your own or do you need this General to throw you out?"

If the one who came was someone else from the imperial clan, perhaps the old man would be a bit more polite. But since the other party was a member of Mu Family, considering his hatred towards the Mu Family, not directly throwing him out was already polite enough.

"General Yun Luo, I came here to announce Noble Consort's imperial decree. If you don't have Yun Luofeng come out to accept the decree, it can be construed as a crime of deceiving the sovereign!" Mu Wuchen's eyes darkened by several degrees, his arrogant voice containing a trace of coldness.

The old man loudly laughed twice, "The crime of deceiving the sovereign, just who is considered a sovereign? May I ask if you came to pass on His Majesty's decree, or perhaps Empress niangniang's decree? Oh, right, the current Longyuan Kingdom doesn't have an empress, so how am I insulting the sovereign? It's merely a Noble Consort. In the end, she is just His Majesty's concubine. Do you think that this General needs to be afraid of a concubine?"

Wasn't this how it was?

No matter how honorable Noble Consort's status was, she was nothing more than a concubine! The only one who could be on equal footing with His Majesty was the Empress! However, the current Long Yuan did not have an empress. Therefore, the only one that the old man needed to give a bit of face to was His Majesty.

Of course, this type of giving face was on the premise that His Majesty did not offend him. Otherwise, he would not give face to anyone!

Mu Wuchen's temper was considered to be quite great, not actually getting angry to the point of stomping about after being subjected to this type of humiliation by Yun Luo.

He only took a deep breath, suppressing the fury bursting forth from his heart, and coldly stated, "That's correct, in an ordinary merchant house, Noble Consort niangniang's status is just a concubine! Similarly, in this type of family background, you are also just like a servant, General. No matter how low the concubine's position is, she is still your master! Now that Master has an order, you can also only comply!"

"Hoho," the old man sneered and shamelessly said, "in any case, I definitely won't recognize her status as a master! You want to see my granddaughter, you can! Wait here! The moment she's done with her affair is the moment you will be able to see her!"

This time, without waiting for Mu Wuchen to speak, the guards behind him all grew furious! Every one of them would love to go up and shred the old man apart!

"We came to announce Noble Consort niangniang's imperial decree. This behavior of yours is clearly looking down on Noble Consort niangniang! Eldest Young Master, in accordance with the crime of General defying imperial law, it thus warrants the extermination of nine familial branches!"

Generally speaking, the dog behind the master was the mouth of that master. When the master wanted to have an outburst but must also maintain appearances, the dog would stand up and say the words that his master wanted to convey.

And whenever this happens, the master would come out to pretend to be a good person. But didn't they bother to wonder how the servants would have the guts to say this type of things without their master's permission?

The old man was naturally fully aware of this fact, so a sneer emerged on his old face.

"I only have one sentence: you either wait or get lost! I don't care whose imperial decree you came to declare. If you want to disturb my granddaughter while she's busy with her affairs, that's fine! Once you defeat me, we can talk again."

The old man of this moment was just like a war god, obstructing Mu Wuchen and everyone else, his speech full of loftiness!

The guards were fuming mad to the point of wanting to spew profanities, but they were stopped by Mu Wuchen's extending hand.

"Very well, I will wait for her here!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 101

The guest bedroom was elegant and immaculate, the scent of sandalwood filling the room.

The girl put away the silver needles in front of her and looked up at the two people awaiting her. "The treatment is already done, you can go ask them how the effects are."

As soon as he heard those words, Elder Rong's heart swelled with joy and he hurriedly rushed towards the middle-aged man who was sitting upright.

" Daren 1 , how do you feel?" After asking this, he involuntarily froze.

He witnessed the tips of the man's originally pale hair gradually turning black. Even though the change was very slight, it still made Elder Rong extremely emotional, and his entire body started to tremble slightly.

He believed that there would inevitably be a day that Daren would return to normal.

"Grandfather."

Ning Xin walked to Elder Ning and lent her arm to lift him while asking with concern, "Are you feeling better?"

Elder Ning nodded with a faint smile, his gaze turned to Yun Luofeng, his smile widening, "Yatou, as soon as you inserted the needle, it truly made my entire body and mind very relaxed. I really don't know how to thank you."

If it were not for Yun Luofeng, he was afraid he could only wait for death at the Ning residence!

"I have a prescription here, go back to gather the medicinal herbs and brew it. Take a dose daily and come back for a session of acupuncture every three days until your body has fully recovered."

Yun Luofeng's sight landed on the pale-faced, middle-aged man and continued to say, "As a matter of fact, I can get rid of the manluo flower poison entirely, but this way, his body would undoubtedly be unable to withstand it, so I can only purge the poison from his body bit by bit."

"I understand, I completely understand." Elder Rong nodded his head, so excited that he became somewhat incoherent. "Yun'yatou, I am really grateful to you. You're our Medical Pavilion's savior. If you need anything in the future, just come to the Medical Pavilion to let me know, and I will certainly make every effort to help."

Yun Luofeng crookedly smiled, a wicked light flashed through her dark eyes.

In fact, the reason she saved this middle-aged man was for the red hackberry tree, and the second reason was to make the Medical Pavilion owe her a favor! In the future, if she became embroiled in a dispute with the imperial clan, perhaps the Medical Pavilion's people could help her once!

"This life-saving thing really makes people tired out easily," Yun Luofeng languidly stretched and turned around to push the room's door open and said to the several people behind her, "You can do as you wish."

The moment that she stepped out of the room, a sharp-eyed guard of Yun Family caught a glimpse of her and quickly approached her, cupping his fists in salute. "Eldest Miss, Prime Minister Mu Estate's eldest son came to announce Noble Consort's decree, so Master made this subordinate wait here for Eldest Miss."

"Prime Minister Mu Estate? Noble Consort niangniang?"

When Elder Rong, who was closely following behind, heard this, he was stunned for a brief second before sneering. "This Prime Minister Mu Estate really won't leave you alone!"

He turned to the middle-aged man behind him, his geriatric face displaying respect.

"Daren, this Prime Minister Mu Estate continually made things difficult for Yun'yatou. Now that Yun'yatou is very important to us, can I go protect her?"

Those predators from the Prime Minister Estate definitely did not come here with good intentions, so how could he be at ease about Yun Luofeng facing those people? What if she was devoured to the point that none of her bones remained intact, then where would he go find another godly doctor?

"Very well." The middle-aged man lightly nodded. His voice was extremely faint, but it was much better than being unable to speak like before.

"Hoho," Elder Ning faintly laughed twice. "Let's go, this old crock also wants to know why those people came to find Yun'yatou."

chapter 102

Inside the silent main hall, Mu Wuchen's appearance was cold and solemn. His features emitted an icy air, frightening all the servants behind him to the point of not daring to take a deep breath.

"General Yun!" Mu Wuchen finally could not resist and turned to Yun Luo with his frosty face, his tone clearly layered with rage. "I have already been waiting here for several shichen 1 , could you perhaps go hurry her for us?"

They have been waiting here since noon and it was already sunset now, but Yun Luofeng still had not appeared. This inevitably made Mu Wuchen suspect if the old guy was doing this on purpose!

The elderly man tasted the tea in his hands with satisfaction, raised an eyebrow to look at Mu Wuchen, who was gradually becoming impatient from waiting, and leisurely stated, "My granddaughter is not carefree like you. If you want to see her, then you can only wait."

Mu Wuchen's face turned several degrees colder, unable to resist the urge to stand up. At this exact moment, he caught a glimpse of the peerlessly beautiful girl outside the house walking over leisurely. He forcibly repressed the fury that was already bursting forth once again.

"Grandfather." Yun Luofeng did not even glance at Mu Wuchen, unhurriedly heading towards the elderly man sitting beside the tea table with light steps. Her posture was sluggish and carefree while her gorgeous face carried a faint smile.

"You were looking for me?"

The elderly man swept his eye across Mu Wuchen, whose expression was slowly darkening, and said with a chilly smile, "It wasn't me looking for you, it was Mu Family's people making a fuss about a casual remark dropped by their superior 2 and seeking trouble for you."

Yun Luofeng raised her brows slightly, her dark eyes turning to the cold Mu Wuchen, the smile on her lips revealed a trace of mischief.

"Seeking trouble for me?" That depends whether these people have that capability! Who in the current Longyuan doesn't know that I, Yun Luofeng, possess a dandy nature? Relying on General Estate's power to throw my weight around? So coming to General Estate to seek trouble for me, I'm afraid they found the wrong place! I can just have people throw them out!"

"Cough cough."

Elder Rong, who was following closely behind her, heard those words and nearly choked on his own saliva. He managed not to laugh out loud by forcibly holding back.

Dandy nature? Throwing her weight around?

This was the first time that the old guy heard someone use these words to describe themselves. This girl truly could not be judged by typical logic.

Mu Wuchen coldly harrumphed once. "Yun Luofeng, I came here to convey Noble Consort's imperial decree! Why aren't you on your knees yet to receive it!"

After saying this, Mu Wuchen haughtily lifted his chin, waiting for this arrogant young lady to kneel in front of him.

But after waiting for a long while, there were still no movements…

Mu Wuchen tightly knitted his brows and looked at Yun Luofeng with impatience, his eyes revealing his dissatisfaction.

"Yun Luofeng, I'm telling you to kneel, could it be you didn't hear me?"

Currently, Yun Luofeng's arms were folded across her chest, and she was staring at him with a faint smile. Then, her originally bewitching expression suddenly revealed a domineering air, her features were arrogant as she exclaimed solemnly, "Mu Wuchen, committing the crime of insulting the sovereign, according to the laws of Longyuan, how should you be punished?"

Mu Wuchen blanked out and stared at Yun Luofeng with incomprehension, not understanding when he committed the crime of insulting the sovereign.

A long while later, he regained his senses, and his expression turned even colder. "Yun Luofeng, don't bother trying to frame me! When did I insult the sovereign? Tell me the reason if you have the nerve!"

Hearing these words, Yun Luofeng's brows lifted slightly, her arrogant and unruly dark eyes settling on Mu Wuchen's livid expression once again.

chapter 103

"Mu Wuchen, His Majesty personally handed me a special decree, which makes me similar to royal relatives and not need to kneel no matter what! Even if Noble Consort niangniang came here in person, I still don't need to kneel to her, let alone to a mere imperial decree? Since you're now forcing me to kneel, isn't that the crime of insulting the sovereign?"

Mu Wuchen's chest heaved up and down with anger, but it was unable to be vented out. He could only tightly clench his fists, forcibly calming himself down.

"Yun Luofeng," he took a deep breath, and his cold, proud gaze flashed with ruthlessness as he frostily said, "Noble Consort niangniang's imperial decree orders you to quickly enter the palace and become the Princess' study companion for three years! You should pack your belongings and leave with me now! Additionally, Noble Consort niangniang commands that you are not allowed to leave the palace as you please during the entire time you're to be a study companion! So you need to adequately pack, and as for maidservants…"

He paused for a moment before continuing, "There are imperial maids inside the palace, so you don't need to bring any!"

These words were like a trigger, completely angering Elder Rong, who remained silent since he entered the door.

His geriatric countenance was brimming with rage, and his eyes flared with mounting rage as they turned to look at Mu Wuchen. He berated, "Who does that princess think she is? Why should Yun'yatou have to be a maidservant for her? Does she really believe herself to be that delicate? Is she worthy of it?"

Study companions, to put it nicely, were to accompany the princess in cultivating and studying. In reality, they were maidservants who attended to her! With Yun Luofeng's identity as Godly Doctor, even he did not dare to command her, but the result was that these imperial children thought too highly of themselves! Were they actually making a godly doctor become a little maidservant who will serve under someone?

Was she worthy of it?

More importantly, these people even wanted to lock her inside the imperial palace for three years! How could that be? After three years had passed, his daren would already be dead! At that time, even ten of that dog emperor's lives wouldn't be enough as compensation!

Elder Ning's expression also turned colder. In his eyes, Yun Luofeng was a godly doctor deserving of his respect! This type of godly doctor actually needed to serve under an imperial princess? If he really allowed her to go, then he should not stay on this continent anymore.

"The one I am seeking is someone of the General Estate, it doesn't have anything to do with you."

Mu Wuchen glanced at the furious Elder Rong and coldly stated, "Moreover, the Princess has a priceless constitution, having the granddaughter of a general serve her is not a humiliation for her at all. Now that the old General is already old and doesn't have many more years to live, she will have nowhere to go after old General passes away! Our Noble Consort niangniang is taking pity on her, so she's giving her a direction."

Within Long Yuan, there were not many people who have seen Elder Rong. If it weren't for Jing Lin causing trouble last time, the number of people who were able to see him could completely be counted on one hand.

What was unfortunate was that when Jing Lin stirred up trouble, Mu Wuchen was not inside the Medical Pavilion. As a result, he naturally did not imagine that the elder in front of him was someone that anyone from the imperial clan would curry favor with.

"Girl." Elder Ning did not have his emotions written all over his face like Elder Rong. He indifferently turned his head to look at Yun Luofeng and calmly said, "This matter will be decided by yourself. If you don't want to head to the imperial palace to be that whats-her-face princess' study companion, I will unconditionally support you! These coming days, I will make this granddaughter of mine settle in your estate. With her here, no one can force you."

Although Yun Luofeng was oblivious to Elder Ning's identity, his actions undoubtedly warmed her heart.

She smiled at the two old men behind her. "Don't worry, No one can force me to do anything that I don't want to do."

Her words were arrogant, domineering, obstinate, and unruly, seemingly looking down on Mu Wuchen in front of her.

chapter 104

Following Yun Luofeng's words, the main hall abruptly quieted down.

Mu Wuchen clenched his fists and suddenly stood up, his cold, arrogant gaze landing on Yun Luofeng's bewitchingly beautiful appearance. His face was cold like frost, chilling people to the bone.

"Yun Luofeng, don't be ungrateful! What kind of honor is it to become the Princess' study companion? It's a good fortune that daughters of Longyuan Kingdom's ministers won't be able to obtain even if they wanted to! Noble Consort niangniang is helping you out of good will, yet you are this impertinent! I only have one thing to tell you: Noble Consort niangniang's imperial decree doesn't allow for disobedience. You must enter the palace to be the Princess' study companion!"

His words were incredibly unyielding, with the tone he would seize her if she refused.

"Since you think being the maidservant of the Princess is an honor, then why don't you let your Mu Family's Mu Wushuang be this companion? How about it?" Yun Luofeng lazily yawned, her bewitching eyes containing a hint of a smile. She watched Mu Wuchen's increasingly livid expression with a smirk.

"How dare you!" Mu Wuchen coldly shouted, a harsh light flashing through his eyes. "Yun Luofeng, what kind of status does Wushuang have? She has magnificent talents and is endowed with both wit and beauty. She is also the future wife of the Crown Prince! I don't know how a trash like you has the courage to compare with her?! That's right! Being the Princess' study companion is an honor for the ministers' daughters, but Wushuang isn't one of those people!"

Mu Wuchen still had a sentence that he did not speak out loud, Wushuang was incredibly outstanding. How could a mere princess deserve to have Wushuang as her study companion? His Wushuang was the future empress; her status was way above that of a princess!

As for Yun Luofeng…

She was a trash, giving her this opportunity to be the princess' study companion, yet she did not appreciate it at all! Was there someone actually this stupid in the world?

Of course, the plan of Mu Wushuang and Mu Xingchou was not disclosed to Mu Wuchen! With Mu Wuchen's arrogance, he would surely sneer at their scheme! So he still could not figure out why would his own aunt let a trash be the Princess' study companion.

Weren't they afraid that she would neglect the princess?

Yun Luofeng glanced at Mu Wuchen's icy face from the corner of her eyes, smirking, "Will you get lost on your own, or would you rather make me throw you out?"

"Yun Luofeng!" Mu Wuchen furiously clenched his fists, his veins popping out of his forehead, "You will really disobey Noble Concubine's imperial decree?"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "If I didn't guess wrong, she decided the matter about me being the princess' study companion on her own, and the Emperor is in the dark. Why don't you enter the palace and ask the Emperor whether the child of a meritorious minister only deserves to be the study companion of a princess? I'm not sure if he would have the nerve to force me to enter the palace!"

Based on the dog emperor's act of sending Ye Ling to stab the General Estate in the back, Yun Luofeng could see that the current Emperor would not shed all pretense of cordiality with the General Estate yet. Moreover, the dog Emperor still planned to take advantage of Ye Ling to set her up, how could it be possible that he would have her enter the palace during this time?

In this respect, she could tell that this was definitely Noble Consort Mu acting on her own, and the dog emperor was unmistakably unaware!

"Alright!" Mu Wuchen's eyes darkened, and he coldly snorted before saying, "Yun Luofeng, you missed this opportunity to be promoted, so don't regret it in the end! When that time comes, even if you beg and scream wanting to be the Princess' companion, no one would bother with you. Let's go!"

He flung the sleeves of his robe before sullenly turning around to leave. Mu Wuchen's internal wrath could be perceived from those hurried steps.

"It turns out all nobles are this conceited," Elder Rong icily said with laughter. "Yun'yatou, it looks like you're able to handle today's affair yourself, so this old guy won't meddle in your affair. If you need anything else in the future, just come to the Medical Pavilion to let me know, and I will definitely do everything in my power to help!"

chapter 105

Elder Ning was not as furious as Elder Rong. He only turned his head to look at Yun Luofeng and calmly stated, "Girl, there is something that I need to tell you. Originally, this matter is only known by those who have reached the level similar to mine. Now that you and the imperial family are almost on opposing sides, I must inform you this matter for the sake of your safety."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow as she looked at Elder Ning, her smile revealing a touch of sluggishness. "Elder Ning, speak as you please."

Elder Ning paused for a moment. "The strength of your number one expert in Longyuan is at high level, advanced rank, but do you know where this expert came from?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head. It was true that, with her current status, she did not have the qualifications to know about these matters.

"That expert came from the power behind the imperial clan." Elder Ning's eyes darkened as he continued to say, "Every imperial clan possesses a power behind them. However, under normal conditions, as long as the imperial clan does not encounter a disaster where the country is in a precarious situation, that power will not act and will only send an expert to guard the imperial clan. This is the reason why those forces did not act even though these several countries continued to war with each other for these many years! This is due to the prior agreement between these several forces."

Yun Luofeng grew silent. A long while later, she lifted up her pitch-black eyes and looked straight at Elder Ning. "If we go by what you say, a dynasty will definitely last forever. However, over the past thousands and hundreds of years, it's not like a change of dynasties hadn't happened before, yet those of power did not stop it?"

Elder Ning chuckled twice before patiently explaining, "That's correct, there really was the change of imperial dynasties, but in the past thousands of years, this type of thing only happened several times! These few times were none other than the current emperor offending the formidable force behind them resulting in a change of dynasties."

His words implied that these several instances of dynasty replacement were all due to the emperor offending the power behind them, so that power sent someone to seize the reign and the throne.

Yun Luofeng did not imagine that there would be a formidable power behind the imperial clan. Since it was like this, she had to act even more carefully.

"Girl, you don't have to be too worried. As long as the imperial clan isn't destroyed, those forces will not casually appear. Even if you accidentally provoke those forces, my Ning Family will not allow them to touch you in the slightest," said Elder Ning in a careless manner with an indifferent smile.

"Grandfather," Ning Xin looked at her grandfather's aloof face and said with a slight smile, "I feel like I share a kindred spirit with Xiao Feng, so I want to stay longer at the Yun residence. Xiao Feng, I don't know if you will welcome me staying?"

She turned her head to look at Yun Luofeng and blinked her eyes, her pretty and dignified face displaying a warm and gentle smile.

Two days ago, this Ning Xin was still calling Yun Luofeng "Miss Yun," but now she was addressing her as "Xiao Feng" in a natural, familiar way. The meaning that she wanted to convey was very apparent.

No matter what happened, the Ning Family would absolutely stand on her side!

"Sure." Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled with eyes full of happiness. "You can stay at my Yun home for as long as you want."

From the beginning, Yun Luofeng had favorable feelings towards the Ning Family's grandfather and granddaughter pair. Now that it was this obvious that the other party was picking sides, if she still did not accept, then it would be a bit ungrateful.

"Haha," Elder Ning heartily chuckled twice before turning to General Yun Luo. His geriatric face was radiant, beaming with joy. "General Yun Luo, I am quite envious of you. Having such an outstanding granddaughter truly makes people jealous."

chapter 106

Old Man Yun was already used to being flexible and taking advantage of situations since long ago. As soon as he heard Elder Ning's words, he immediately glared at Yun Luofeng. "Girl, what are you still distracted about? Didn't you hear that Elder Ning wants to take you as his granddaughter? Why aren't you calling him Grandfather Ning already?"

Even before, the old man could tell Elder Ning's identity was not simple. If Yun Luofeng had someone like this protecting her, even when he passed away, he would no longer have to worry about her being alone and impoverished without anyone to protect her.

Upon hearing these words, Elder Ning instantly became stupefied, and Yun Luofeng was also startled. Two pairs of eyes simultaneously looked towards the old man, causing him to be somewhat embarrassed.

"Cough, cough," the old man awkwardly coughed twice, "Elder Ning, didn't you keep saying you were envious that I had a granddaughter like this? So I thought of this idea to let her become your god-granddaughter. This way, there's no need for you to admire me."

Elderly Ning burst out laughing, his aloof eyes contained a smile as they turned towards Yun Luofeng. "In this regard, I naturally don't have any objections, but I'm not sure how Yun'yatou will choose."

Yun Luofeng helplessly shrugged her shoulders. "I will listen to my old man."

What else could she choose? Her old man had already issued an order, did she dare to disobey? More importantly, Yun Luofeng knew that the old man made this decision for the sake of her well-being.

He was afraid that there would not be anyone who would wholeheartedly protect her on this continent when the day came for him to leave this world! Thus, he had no scruples about forsaking his old face.

"I'm truly jealous of you." Elder Rong glanced at Elder Ning with jealousy. "Although Yun'yatou's strength isn't that great and had now only reached early-level advanced-rank, her medical skill is extremely brilliant. Picking up a granddaughter like this, you really profited."

Just as Elder Rong's jealousy-filled voice was heard, an exaggerated cry was suddenly heard beside him, startling him.

"What?" The elderly man's eyes widened as he evaluated Yun Luofeng with incredulity. After examining this girl's strength, his eyes filled with astonishment. "Y-you broke through to early-level advanced-rank?"

Elder Ning and Elder Rong looked at each other with confusion. Even in Longyuan, an early-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator was not a big deal, so why was the old man this shocked? It was as though Yun Luofeng reaching early-level advanced-rank was an extremely unfathomable matter.

Elder Rong was silent for a moment before pensively gazing at Yun Luofeng. "Before, I heard people said that Yun Family Yun Luofeng was a trash that could not cultivate. So why would your cultivation reach early-level advanced-rank?"

Yun Luofeng languidly stood with her back against the wall and lightly lifted her brows as she bewitchingly said, "I was luckily accepted as a disciple by a strong person. It was him who helped me change my physique, allowing me to be able to cultivate. However, I don't wish for anyone to know about this matter."

Elder Ning thought about it and asked, "Girl, just when did you improve your physique?"

"Hm," Yun Luofeng stroked her chin, her voice was somewhat muffled, "It seems like it's been for some time?"

The corner of Elder Ning's lips slightly twitched. "How long is this 'it's been for some time?' Girl, can't you give me a specific number?"

"Roughly…" Yun Luofeng thought about it, her tone containing a trace of uncertainty."One month?"

She really appeared to have been cultivating for less than a month! And the her from one month ago was still a trash that everyone ridiculed.

"One month?"

"Hiss!" Elder Rong could not help but gasp in surprise. It was long before he could wrap his head around this piece of shocking news. While he and Elder Ning looked at each other, both of their eyes contained astonishment.

chapter 107

In a month, she went from a trash to an early-level, advanced-rank spirit cultivator? Reaching the goal that other people needed to spend an entire year to reach?

A talent like this—how astonishing was it to people?

"I recall that Mu Family's Mu Wushuang spent more than two years to break through to early-level advanced-rank! But this type of talent was already incessantly praised by those ignorant people of Longyuan," Elder Rong shook his head as he stated with a constrained smile. "If Yun'yatou's talent was made known, just where would Mu Wushuang's face be placed anymore? Girl, you really don't want to get rid of your reputation as trash and ruthlessly make Mu Wushuang lose face again?"

Yun Luofeng bewitchingly lifted the corner of her lips, her pitch-black eyes flickering. "Elder Rong, you should know our Yun Family's current situation. Before I gain enough strength, I can only be a trash. Just by being like this will I not attract the alarm of imperial clan! In any case, I am accustomed to being ridiculed."

Elder Rong was stunned. Just when he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the young girl's languid voice.

"I, Yun Luofeng, have never liked to rely on the power of others. Regardless of how much enmities there are, I want to rely on my own ability to retaliate! Imperial clan, Mu Family—I will make them pay their blood debt with their blood sooner or later. Hence, I won't act in haste."

Elder Ning shook his head with a bitter smile while his gaze at Yun Luofeng became increasingly approving. "Girl, you want to be a trash, but I'm afraid it won't be that easy. The people that you've met thus far aren't that strong! If you met the imperial clan's expert, they will be able to gauge your strength with a single look, so here's a space ring that can be considered as a gift for acknowledging you as my granddaughter. You must keep it safe."

Upon seeing her grandfather taking out a bronze ring, surprise flashed through Ning Xin's beautiful eyes. She did not say anything though and just silently stood beside Elder Ning.

Ning Clan's token—seeing this ring's bearer was the same as seeing grandfather himself and the wearer would be able to mobilize any clansmen of Ning Clan out there! Furthermore, as long as Yun Luofeng carried the token ring, Ning Clan's clansmen must unconditionally obey when they see it!

"Then, thank you, Grandfather Ning."

Seeing the anticipation in Elder Ning's eyes, Yun Luofeng did not reject his goodwill.

"Girl, besides storing objects, this ring can also suppress your aura. So, when you travel outside and even if the imperial clan expert made a move, they won't detect your aura so you can rest assured."

Yun Luofeng's heart jolted. She did not imagine that the space ring that Elder Ning gave her would be this valuable!

This favor that she owed was truly enormous.

"You beat me to it once again this time." Elder Rong glanced at Elder Ning and sourly said, "That won't do. I will discuss with daren what is a good present to gift this girl later. I can't fall behind you on this matter no matter what!"

Elder Ning chuckled. "I am her grandfather, so I ought to give her presents, but I have no idea what identity you are using to give her gifts?"

These two old men, they wanted to compete with each other about everything. At a time like this, how could Elder Ning not mercilessly mock him?

"You beat me to adopting her as a granddaughter, but I still have a grandson," Elder Rong humphed and turned his head to look at Yun Luofeng. A smile appeared on his geriatric face while his tone carried fawning. "Girl, that grandson of mine is a lot stronger than Crown Prince Gao Ling. Whether it is his looks, strength, or temperament, Gao Ling absolutely can't compare with him. So, if you marry my grandson, I will let you take my grandson to flaunt in front of Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang, angering those two scums to death."

chapter 108

In order to curry favor with Yun Luofeng, Elder Rong even called them scums. It could be imagined what kind of person Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang were in his eyes.

"Elder Rong, just how old is this girl? Aren't you ruining him by doing this?" Elder Ning glared at Elder Rong and said with a radiant smile, "Besides, my Ning Family's younger generation is pretty good as well. As long as this girl is willing, she can choose her husband from my Ning Clan however she wants."

The old man at that moment was already completely flabbergasted. These old men actually started discussing his granddaughter's spouse like nobody else was present?

Out of the question! This was definitely out of the question! He still wanted to keep this girl for several years, so how could he allow her to get married now?

Without waiting for the old man to open his mouth to stop them, the young girl's voice was slowly heard inside the main hall. Her voice was languid and bewitching, but it carried a hint of helplessness.

"The two of you, I'm only 14 years old right now. You are abducting a minor like this."

The two elderly men were startled and suddenly recalled Yun Luofeng's presence! Thinking of how they were discussing this matter in front of this girl just now, their face unwittingly turned embarrassed.

"Cough, cough," Elder Rong dryly coughed and turned to Elder Ning, saying, "this girl is right. She is still too young right now, so how can she withstand those punks' torment? Elder Ning, why don't we make a bet and see which family's boy can move this girl's heart? The one who loses will have to attend to the other person's daily life for three years."

"Great!" Elder Ning slapped the table coolly and agreed decisively. "I will make this bet with you! I am very confident in my boys. Moreover, I will have Xin'er, this girl, help so it will definitely be twice the effect with half the effort."

Ning Xin helplessly caressed her forehead; she really wanted to say that she did not know this old man! Furthermore, as if him making a bet was not enough, why did he have to drag her into it too?

Thinking of this, Ning Xin's gaze involuntarily turned towards Yun Luofeng and unexpectedly saw her with her arms folded across her chest and smiling all the while, as though not caring that these two old men were making a bet about her.

"It's already quite late, girl, so we won't bother you here any longer." Elder Ning did not look at Elder Rong anymore and retrieved his gaze, aloofly smiling. "Xin'er, let's go. We will return to the inn to rest! When people are old, their energy is no good."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Ning Xin lent her arm to support Elder Ning to head outside. When she passed by Yun Luofeng, she sent her a pretty smile while lightly blinking her eyes, silently laughing before helping Elder Ning leave.

—

Imperial Palace Inner Court, high building's Forest Room.

At this moment, inside Jinhua Palace 1 , Noble Consort Mu was lazily lying on the chaise lounge. Several eunuchs and imperial maidservants surrounded her, all in the middle of waiting for her orders.

Just then, a eunuch hurriedly dashed through the door and with a flick of the horsetail whisk in his hands, he announced in his sharp voice, "Reporting to Noble Consort niangniang, Eldest Son Mu is requesting an audience."

"Oh?" Noble Consort Mu raised an eyebrow, the red dot between her brows were extremely seductive. She slowly sat up from the chaise lounge and indifferently said, "Let him enter."

It had already been a while since Mu Wuchen went to the General Estate to announce the decree, so he must now be bringing Yun Luofeng, that little slut, here to acknowledge the decree! That little slut plotted to frame Wushuang, so she must pay her back for Wushuang this time!

From beginning to end, Noble Consort Mu did not imagine that Yun Luofeng would disrespectfully defy the imperial decree! After all, this was such a good opportunity placed in front of her, someone intelligent would definitely use this opportunity to climb up. Furthermore, with Yun Luofeng's trashy constitution, if she did not search for another way out, she would be unable to continue to survive when General Yun died.

chapter 109

Just as Noble Consort Mu waited complacently for Yun Luofeng's deep gratitude, she saw Mu Wuchen who went to announce the decree walking inside by himself. In an instant, her noble and alluringly gorgeous face abruptly darkened, a chilly light flashing through her beautiful eyes.

"Where's Yun Luofeng? Why did you come back alone?"

Mu Wuchen reported with a forced smile, "Niangniang, Yun Luofeng refused to come here to be the Princess' study companion. She even had us go ask His Majesty whether this was how the imperial clan treated the granddaughter of a meritorious minister."

"What?"

Noble Consort Mu's face suddenly turned frosty, her long and jade-like hand heavily landed on top of the chair's handle, and coldly said, "Yun Luofeng, that trash, really said this?"

"That's right!" Mu Wuchen nodded his head. "Niangniang, Yun Luofeng is just a trash, why would you promote her like this? With her identity, she doesn't deserve to be the Princess' companion at all!"

A person as noble as the Princess, what right did Yun Luofeng have to be her study companion? Especially since this trash was this ungrateful and actually rejected niangniang's good intention.

Noble Consort Mu's eyes darkened and lightly played with the jade ring on her knuckle. It was unknown what she was thinking.

At this time, a sharp voice was heard from outside, interrupting Noble Consort Mu's train of thought.

"His Majesty has arrived."

Hearing this, Noble Consort Mu stood up and hurriedly composed her appearance. She looked towards the bright yellow figure, who quickly entered the bedchamber, and bowed in a dignified and graceful manner while greeting, " This servant 1 respectfully welcomes Your majesty."

"My dear concubine," Gao Tu glanced at Noble Consort Mu, who had a smile in her eyes, and said coolly, "I heard that you went to the General Estate and made Yun Luofeng come here to be the Princess' study companion?"

Noble Consort Mu raised her head, flabbergasted. "Your Majesty, how did you know…"

"This matter is known all over the entire Imperial City." Gao Tu coldly chuckled. "Everyone is saying that you, Noble Consort Mu, is bullying the lone daughter of the General Estate and even wants to force her to enter the palace to be the Princess' study companion! My dear concubine, in the past, your Mu Clan caused the death of Yun Luo's son and daughter-in-law, Zhen 2 did not hesitate to side with the Mu Clan while disregarding everyone's talk. However, Yun Luofeng is currently the only child of the General Estate. If anything happens to her, that old man will definitely fight to the death with the imperial clan! Right now, the imperial clan is temporarily unable to take action against that old man, and thus, Zhen hopes you won't act blindly without thinking."

Noble Consort Mu lowered her eyes and softly replied, "This servant will obey your order."

"My dear concubine." Gao Tu's expression turned gentler as he regarded this woman that he extremely doted on, his eyes no longer having its previous severity. "I know you have resentment towards Yun Luofeng. If it weren't for her, Mu Wushuang would not suffer from this kind of grievance! However, Crown Prince is now seriously ill, and Zhen is already busy and utterly exhausted from overwork. I don't have time to take notice of these mundane matters. Rest assured that Zhen will eventually set my sight on the General Estate! I will give you your justice!"

Justice?

If Yun Luofeng was here and heard this word coming from Gao Tu's mouth, she definitely would not be able to resist laughing out loud!

She could not understand how an emperor as lecherous and biased as Gao Tu had the face to speak the word "justice".

"Your Majesty, with your words, this servant is now relieved."

Noble Consort Mu lightly lifted the corner of her lips, her elegant face displaying a faint smile. Her misty eyes contained affection and tenderness as she fixed her eyes on the tall and handsome man in front of her.

Any man would be unable to resist a woman like her who was as tender and soft as water. Hence, Gao Tu completely flung official matters to the back of his mind and picked Noble Consort Mu up, walking towards the bed.

Mu Wuchen tactfully withdrew and slowly closed the bedchamber's door on his way out.

chapter 110

Yun Residence Rear Mountain

A man sat in a wheelchair, his whole body was bathed in sunlight, and his cyan robe was shrouded with a faint light.

A book was placed on his legs; his entire focus was on this book, so he did not even feel Yun Luofeng appearing beside him.

"Second Uncle."

A familiar and gentle voice was suddenly heard from the side, finally making the man turn his head. After seeing the young lady beside him, his refined and handsome face involuntarily displayed a smile.

His smile was very beautiful and easily stirred Yun Luofeng's heart. The grief between his brows was incredibly strong as well, mercilessly gripping her heart.

Yun Luofeng looked at this beautiful man that made people's heart ache and said, "Second Uncle, I have nursed your body back to health for some time. I can now start the final treatment, and soon you will be able to stand on your legs."

Yun Qingya's fingers, which were flipping the book's pages, abruptly froze. He raised his handsome face and asked with some disbelief, "Xiao Feng'er, did you just say…that I would be able to stand up again?"

Yun Luofeng met the man's astonished eyes, solemnly nodding. "In fact, I have long been able to get you to stand up again, however, if I didn't nurture you back to health for some time prior to this, even if you stood up, your legs wouldn't be as agile as before. So I had to wait until today before planning to truly treat you."

Yun Qingya's breathing stopped. To be honest, the previous him simply could not imagine that there would come a day that he would be able to stand up again. Even though Yun Luofeng previously promised it, he still did not dare to believe it!

He was afraid that after believing, he would receive despair instead!

Now facing Yun Luofeng's confidence-filled eyes once more, he suddenly became bewildered. Perhaps this little niece of his could really cure him?

"Second Uncle, it won't be long before you can stand up again, and you would no longer need to rely on a wheelchair to walk."

Yun Luofeng lightly chuckled out loud. She had waited for this day for a long time…

"Little Feng'er." Yun Qingya collected his wits, and a gentle-like-wind smile appeared on his fair-skinned face. A pair of handsome eyes stared intently at the young lady standing beside him as he softly said, "Second Uncle can let you try. Even if you fail, you don't need to be discouraged. Second Uncle is already very content that you have this intention."

His words were not just spoken for Yun Luofeng's sake, but it was also intended to warn himself inside his mind.

If his treatment failed, he could not show any of his disappointment; otherwise, the one who would get hurt would be Yun Luofeng.

"Second Uncle, I am 100% sure I can cure you." Yun Luofeng blinked her eyes at Yun Qingya, and her dark eyes filled with confidence. "Lift your clothes now, so I can perform acupuncture on you."

"Alright." Yun Qingya faintly smiled and lifted his clothes without any hesitation, revealing his pair of dark purple legs.

The two legs were covered in black and purple, obvious that they were harshly pinched by someone. And after seeing this scene, Yun Luofeng looked up and her astonished gaze landed on the man's refined face.

The man's tone was aloof, as though he was recounting a trifling matter. "These past ten years, I've felt no sensations from my two legs. Sometimes, I would be unwilling to accept it and would pinch them. I have also gone as far as using a hammer to hit them or broken fragments of porcelain bowls to slash them. No matter how much strength I use though, they still couldn't feel the slightest bit of pain. Later…the maidservant who served me discovered my self-mutilation and took away the hammer, and the porcelain bowls also became wooden bowls."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 111

The more uncaring that the man's tone was, the more that it made Yun Luofeng's heart ache. She slightly lowered her eyes, and her tone was exceptionally resolute.

"Second Uncle, regardless of who hurt you in the past, I will make them pay the price!"

Blood debts should be paid in blood!

Those people made Second Uncle paralyzed for more than ten years, so she would cripple their four limbs one day! She would also subject them to the same suffering and torment that Second Uncle experienced.

"Little Feng'er, I was extremely filled with youthful vigor back then, so I was met with this type of torment. You must not commit the same mistake. That power is too strong, and it's an existence you can't resist. Second Uncle doesn't want you to be hunted by that power because of your revenge," Yun Qingya solemnly instructed as he fixed his eyes on Yun Luofeng.

His voice was filled with deep concern, causing a stream of warmth to flood through Yun Luofeng's heart. Her gaze towards the man also became more determined.

"Second Uncle, Yun Family has me now, so I won't allow anyone to hurt the Yun Family again! Yun Family's burden will be shouldered by me. I will make Yun Family become stronger—so strong that no one will dare to provoke us."

The young lady domineeringly vowed with a wildly arrogant appearance.

All of a sudden, Yun Qingya started laughing. "Feng'er, you have already grown up. You have your aspiration and also your ambition. Knowing this, your departed parents will definitely feel relieved."

Yun Luofeng slightly smiled. "Second Uncle, it's already late, so we should begin our treatment now."

"Alright." Yun Qingya nodded. Regardless of what Yun Luofeng wanted to do, he would unconditionally support her action!

Even at the expense of his own life!

…

Sunset.

The faint yellow light spilled down at an angle, enshrouding every corner of the rear mountain.

Yun Qingya's dazedly looked at the beautiful girl putting away her silver needles in front of him, his tone carrying a trace of doubt, "Is that it?"

"Second Uncle, why don't you use your hand to pinch your leg and give it a try?" Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows, and an unabashedly bewitching smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

Yun Qingya shakily stretched his arm, fiercely pinching the flesh on his leg. Shortly, an acute pain was felt from his leg, freezing him in his place.

How many years had it been?

For how many years had his legs been unable to feel this kind of pain? Even when he used broken pieces of a bowl to slash his legs to the point of being drenched with blood, he still could not feel the slightest bit of pain.

But now, his numb legs finally had sensations…

Yun Luofeng looked at the stupefied Yun Qingya and winked at him. "Second Uncle, I have already healed your legs. However, you have been paralyzed for all these years, so you can't immediately walk like normal people. You still need to rest for some time. So during this time, don't tell Grandfather about this yet and wait until you can fully walk to give him a surprise."

Yun Qingya finally left his trance, and his heart could not help but become excited to the extent that he did not hear the rest of Yun Luofeng's words. His pair of gorgeous eyes contained a faint luster.

"Feng'er, I can feel the sensations in my legs—they finally have feelings!" Yun Qingya was so excited that his speech was incoherent. "I initially thought that I would have to remain in this wheelchair for the rest of my life, but I didn't expect that your appearance would bring me a great surprise like this! Feng'er, I don't know how I should thank you."

Yun Luofeng lifted the corner of her lips and bewitchingly smiled as she said, "Second Uncle, if you want to thank me, then how about helping me manage my army?"

chapter 112

"Army?"

Yun Qingya recovered from his excitement, and his clear and cool gaze was filled with confusion. "What army?"

"Second Uncle," Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment before saying, "I built an army. This army is segregated into two teams by their gender; of which, Steel Corps is currently missing a captain. Only you are suited for this position, and the only person I can trust is you as well."

Yun Qingya was stunned and looked up, meeting the young lady's bright eyes. He involuntarily smiled, the sorrow between his brows was now replaced by confidence.

"Xiao Feng'er, Second Uncle will definitely do his best to help you with your affairs. Give Second Uncle five years, no—three years! Second Uncle can give you an invincible iron and blood army!"

Yun Luofeng stared at the face of the confident Yun Qingya and could not help but imagine the picture of this man sitting in a wheelchair while dictating the world—it had quite a grand and imposing style.

…

In Longyuan, because His Highness the Crown Prince, Gao Ling, suffered from a severe illness, where his spirit power suddenly disappeared without a trace and even the imperial physicians were helpless, the Imperial Palace already posted a notice. Whoever can treat His Highness the Crown Prince would receive an enormous reward!

Unfortunately, a countless number of doctors had tried, but they were all unable to treat the Crown Prince's illness.

At this time, because someone once witnessed Yun Luofeng's ability in treating Elder Ning, they recommended His Majesty to request for Yun Luofeng to enter the palace and treat the Crown Prince! However, Gao Tu did not have confidence in Yun Luofeng and feared that she possessed little talent and ability and would also use this to threaten the imperial clan, wishfully hoping to be the Crown Prince's wife, so Gao Tu turned down this minister's advice.

As the saying goes: "What you hear may be false, but what you see is true." In his opinion, Yun Luofeng had always been a trash, and this type of waste would not possess any medical skills at all! Even if he ordered her to enter the palace, it would be useless.

While the imperial clan worked to the bones for the Crown Prince's issues, in this half a year, Yun Luofeng passed the days in absolute peace. Without those people bothering her, she wholeheartedly cultivated in the rear mountain and did not even have the time to tease Yun Xiao.

At this time, Yun Luofeng, who was sitting cross-legged in the rear mountain dwelling, slowly opened her eyes and released a breath of impurity. "I secluded myself for half a year, and my strength has increased well enough. Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps have gradually grown under the leadership of Second Uncle and Qingyan. I just don't know what has happened in the outside world during these past six months."

"Squeak, squeak."

Inside her sleeve, a small head poked out. Milk Tea widened its big, pitch-black eyes and curiously looked at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng took the little creature out of her sleeve, her fingers lightly petting its head, "You pipsqueak really make others jealous. Without cultivating, you've already progressed to high-level low-rank spirit cultivator in half a year. However, you also cost me a lot of spiritual herbs."

The gold-seeking hamster was different from normal spiritual beasts. Its cultivation relied on the accumulation of countless numbers of medicinal herbs! It only grew this fast because Yun Luofeng spent a lot of spiritual medicinal herbs on it. Of course, if she still wanted to increase its cultivation after this, normal spiritual herbs wouldn't suffice in providing it with enough strength.

"Xiao Mo, how is the growth of the red hackberry tree going?"

Yun Luofeng stuffed Milk Tea into her sleeve once again and used a spiritual sound transmission to ask.

A moment later, Xiao Mo's voice was heard inside her mind. "Master, the red hackberry tree has bloomed already, and it won't be long before it bears fruit. I estimate that it will be in the near future."

Yun Luofeng smiled and stood up from the bed, heading out the door.

"Once the red hackberry tree bears spiritual fruit, it can enhance the strength of Grandfather. Adding to the fact that Second Uncle's legs have already completely adapted to walking this past couple of days, this time, I should be able to give the old man two surprises…"

chapter 113

Imperial Palace Inner Court, tall building.

Inside the imperial study, Gao Tu was currently reading over memorials 1 and commenting on them. A cold humph was suddenly heard from behind him, scaring him so much that the pen in his hand suddenly fell on the ground.

"It looks like your job as the emperor this time has been very idle? You haven't gone to the sect to report the situation for a long while."

This voice was like a curse, making the body of the typically calm and cool Gao Tu to tremble. He hastily stood up from the emperor's throne and turned around to look at the girl that appeared behind him.

The girl was dressed in a green robe with a jade-colored belt tied around her waist and a purple gauze draped over her body. She lithely walked to the side of the emperor's throne and sat down like no one else was present.

She crossed her legs and played with a brush pen on the table. Her long and shapely eyebrow lightly raised, and her clear eyes looked towards Gao Tu on the side.

"Gao Tu, don't forget that your status as an emperor was given to you by our Spirit Sect! And we can revoke it whenever we want," the girl leisurely and unhurriedly rolled the brush as she meaningfully pointed out.

"Miss," Gao Tu bitterly chuckled, "recently, my Longyuan's crown prince is severely ill, and I am searching everywhere for the world's famous doctors. So I was momentarily unable to head to Spirit Sect to report in time, please forgive me, Eldest Miss."

If Longyuan's citizens saw Gao Tu this submissive and obsequious in front of a woman, they would definitely be extremely shocked!

Just what was the status of this woman that she could actually make Gao Tu this frightened?

"Gao Tu, this time I came here to give you a mission." Si Xuan 2 glanced at the man, who was dressed in a long bright yellow robe and had a face brimming with respect, and indifferently said, "Now, drop the matter about finding a doctor for the Crown Prince, and mobilize all of Longyuan's power to help me search for someone!"

"May I ask who is it that Miss Si wants to search for?" Gao Tu looked at Si Xuan with astonishment.

Spirit Sect's power was stronger, and Si Xuan should be able to easily find someone as Spirit Sect's Eldest Miss. Why would she choose Longyuan's people to search for someone for her instead?

Adoration burst out of Si Xuan's eyes, her gaze a bit foolish. "I haven't seen his appearance before and only know he wears a mask and has very formidable strength. If we are speaking about special characteristic, it should be his excellent build."

More than half a year ago, she once saw that man inside his father's study! Ever since then, she had fallen for him!

Especially since even her powerful and noble father acted subservient before him and carried ingratiation in his words. This man's profound mystery could be seen from this!

However, when she confessed her heart's admiration to her father, her father actually sternly discouraged her! He also severely stated that the man was way out of her league!

She had always been proud and arrogant, so how could she be willing to let her first love be buried when it hadn't even started? Therefore, she left Spirit Sect and ventured into the world to investigate him!

Gao Tu's face displayed a forced smile. "Miss Si, how am I supposed to find this person for you among this vast sea of people?"

Let's not mention the other person's portrait, even his name was unknown as well. Regardless of how great his ability was, he would not be able to find this person in the vast sea of people.

Si Xuan grew silent for a moment before saying, "I remember my father once mentioned that he didn't have a surname and has a single name of Xiao. At that time, I did not believe what he told me! How could there be someone without a family name? I don't know if this detail will help you with finding him. In addition, you must help me keep this matter a secret, and you can't let the Spirit Sect's people know!"

chapter 114

Gao Tu grew silent, he knew what it would mean if he agreed to Si Xuan's condition. However, her tone was so unyielding that it made him unable to refuse, so he could only grudgingly respond, "Please rest assured, Miss Si, I will find this person for you no matter what."

Hearing this, Si Xuan stood up in satisfaction with a smile in her eyes. "Gao Tu, you ought to behave this sensibly, I will leave this matter to you then! If you can't complete this mission, then don't blame this miss for being merciless!"

Although the woman had a faint smile on her face, Gao Tu could still feel a bone-chilling coldness from her words and could not help but shudder. He reverently and respectfully said, "Miss Si has nothing to worry about. Even if I have to employ Longyuan's military power, I will find this man for you."

"Great, then this miss will wait for your good news."

Si Xuan's smile deepened, and her dark eyes regarded Gao Tu again before turning around to leave.

While staring at the direction where Si Xuan had gone, Gao Tu's smile gradually disappeared, and his bottomless eyes coldly darkened. He clenched his fists with some defiance, and his breath also became unsteady as he silently swore in his heart, "There will eventually be a day when Zhen overthrows Spirit Sect and would no longer be controlled by anyone!"

Although Gao Tu was said to be Longyuan Kingdom's emperor, in truth, he was merely a puppet emperor and still had a mighty power like Spirit Sect above him! His every word and action was monitored by the Spirit Sect, and he also had to go to them to report the kingdom's affairs every month.

It could be said that his position as emperor meant nothing! And so, how could he, who was arrogant and prideful, be willing to bow down to someone forever? He only needed to be given a chance, and he would definitely overcome the Spirit Sect's reign and trample them under his feet!

No one was allowed to control him!

…

Inside a luxurious private room at Fengyu Restaurant 1 , Ning Xin had her cheeks propped on her hands as she blinked her big, bright eyes at the absolutely beautiful girl sitting in front of her. Her clear eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Yun Luofeng laid the chopsticks in her hands down and asked Ning Xin with a raised brow.

A smile appeared on Ning Xin's pretty face. "My grandfather asked me to stay here to learn from you, so I'm currently observing you."

Hearing her words, Yun Luofeng's eyes contained a bewitching smile as she asked with a teasing tone, "Then what have you learned?"

Ning Xin shook her head. "Feng'er, to be honest, I have long since heard about the existence of your Yun Clan. Reportedly, Yun Clan produced Yun Qingya, a person with outstanding talents and a stunningly elegant manner, ten years ago. However, because his fame was too magnificent, he offended a young master of a certain power. It led to him being pursued by that power and erased from this world."

While saying this, a brilliant light was shooting out of Ning Xin's eyes, and her demeanor became more vigorous as her face filled with yearning. "It's a pity, perhaps I would have been able to witness his splendor if I was born ten years earlier, so after hearing you were the granddaughter of the General Estate that day, I had an incredibly favorable opinion of you. His niece definitely won't be worse than him."

Yun Luofeng dumbfoundedly looked up at Ning Xin. When she saw the glow on the young girl's features, her heart was a little bit surprised.

Ning Xin was actually Second Uncle's admirer? If she knew that Second Uncle was still alive, Yun Luofeng wondered what expression she would have…

Just then, a commotion was heard from outside the door. A dandy and arrogant voice haughtily exclaimed, "I know that Yun Luofeng is inside this room, I want to enter and settle the score with her right now!"

chapter 115

Settling the score with her?

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows as her fingers lightly played with the chopsticks in her hands. She said with a small smile, "It looks like people courting death are here again. These noblemen's sons really won't let me have my peace."

While she was speaking, the private room's door was abruptly burst open with a bang. With a man dressed in a cyan robe as the leader, a group of people rushed into the room from outside. In an instant, the originally tranquil room was impenetrably surrounded, and the entire room was filled with an unpleasant sweat smell.

Ning Xin furrowed her delicate brows, and her eyes clearly contained a touch of disgust. Her expression also did not have its prior gentleness when facing Yun Luofeng. She coldly surveyed the crowd that appeared inside the room.

"Yun Luofeng, I thought you would hide inside Yun residence for the rest of your life!" The man in cyan robes lifted his head and said with his head held high, "Six months ago, you caused Wushuang to be slapped many times by the Crown Prince. I've been wanting to get even with you for a long time! But you hid inside the General Estate for the entire half year! Now that you finally couldn't resist coming out, it's time for us to settle this matter!"

The man in front of them was evidently the little follower of Mu Wushuang, Wu Qi 1 . When she first met Mu Wushuang at the Medical Pavilion, this Wu Qi was standing beside Mu Wushuang, and what was more, he kept criticizing her for Mu Wushuang.

She did not think that he would be this patient; she secluded herself to cultivate at the rear mountain for six months, and he actually kept watch outside the General Estate for half a year. Otherwise, Wu Qi would not have been able to immediately chase her to here the instant she left the General Estate.

"The one who hit Mu Wushuang was the Crown Prince, you seemed to have found the wrong person." Yun Luofeng lightly smiled and turned towards Wu Qu with her wicked smiling eyes. It was like her voice contained magic, making other people's state of mind involuntarily start trembling.

Wu Qi's heart jolted but quickly recovered. He coldly stated, "Crown Prince His Highness was just used by you! Yun Luofeng, I know you hate Wushuang to the bone! But you don't even think—you are nothing! Miss Wushuang has a good temper and ignores it, but I can't endure it any longer!"

This man's words did not make Yun Luofeng angry. Instead, she smiled with a raised brow, her lips' smile became increasingly bewitching as she said one word, "Continue."

"Humph!" Wu Qi coldly hummed as his taunting gaze landed on Yun Luofeng. "Don't think that I don't know that the old man that you all encountered along Qin River was clearly pretending to be sick! The goal was for you to use this to frame Miss Wushuang! How could a good-for-nothing trash like you possess medical skills? You knew that Miss Wushuang was talented in medicine, so you wanted to attack her in this area. Miss Wushuang was too kind. She actually easily believed you."

In the past six months, many people went to the General Estate to seek medical assistance, but they were all blocked outside the door! As time passed, Longyuan's citizens could not help but start speculating about the previous case. In their opinion, if Yun Luofeng really had some medical skills, then she would not be this indifferent and unresponsive when faced with this many people seeking help. It could be seen from this that she was clearly pretending!

BANG!

Suddenly, a table was turned over by a fair hand. Ning Xin picked up a porcelain plate and casually threw it at Wu Qi, who was standing at the room's entrance and did not manage to react quick enough…

The porcelain plate suddenly covered Wu Qi's face, and the leftover food stained his face. When the originally fresh soup flowed into his mouth, it unexpectedly made his stomach roll.

An anger that he had never felt before rushed into his heart. Wu Qi touched the scraps on his face and looked at the standing beautiful young lady with fire shooting from his eyes. He furiously exclaimed, "B*tch, as a maidservant, you actually had the nerve to attack this young master. Someone, come here, bring this maid back to serve this young master!"

Although Ning Xin had an elegant appearance and dignified manner, Wu Qi had never seen her before among Longyuan's noble daughters. Added to the fact that he saw Ning Xin rushing in and out of the General Estate this past half year, he naturally determined her to be an incredibly favored little servant girl.

chapter 116

Looking at the reckless Wu Qi, anger flashed through Ning Xin's eyes. "What did you say? You said I was a maid who served other people?"

She was the dignified eldest miss of Ning Family, but she actually became a maidservant in someone else's mouth? Especially Wu Qi's vulgar appearance when talking about having her go serve him. It made her unable to resist the desire to step on his head!

"That's right!" Wu Qi haughtily glanced at Ning Xin with a clearly charitable attitude. "Little girl, you won't have any future by following Yun Family. Once that old man of Yun Family passes away, you will be auctioned to a brothel. Rather than entering the brothel and serving numerous men, why don't you serve just me? This young master will definitely make you ********. Haha!"

Ning Xin grew indignant, her elegant face was completely red with fury. Then without any hesitation, she walked in front of Wu Qi in a few strides and kicked his groin.

"Ah!" A heart-wrenching scream traveled through the entire restaurant.

Wu Qi curled his body in pain and his complexion turned green. His handsome appearance twisted as he hideously bellowed, "You b*tch, you dared to hurt this Young Master! Someone come and tie this b*tch up and send her to this Young Master's bed!"

"Yes, Young Master!"

Seeing their young master being bullied, all the servants wanted to come up and grab Ning Xin's arms. However, the young girl's arms were slippery like an earthworm and seamlessly slipped out of their hands.

BANG!

Ning Xin dodged the evil clutches of all the servants and extended her fair leg towards Wu Qi once again, making him fly off.

Wu Qi fell through the private room's door and landed in the corridor. Sweat was pouring down due to the pain, but he could not utter a single word.

Quite a lot of spectators were stationed inside the restaurant. They gesticulated and pointed at Wu Qi, who had fallen on the floor, and discussed spiritedly in hushed tones.

"Did you just say you wanted to have me serve you?" Ning Xin's leg stepped harder on Wu Qi's chest as she raised her brows and asked, "I wonder if you are satisfied with my current service?"

"You actually dared to injure me, my Wu Family definitely won't forgive you and Yun Luofeng!" Wu Qi tightly gritted his teeth, his voice trembling.

As expected, maidservants were exactly like their master! Both of these women were no good! They did not possess Miss Wushuang's grace and dignity at all.

"Wu Family?" Ning Xin snorted and dryly said, "Even if I crippled you, what can your Wu Family do to me? I'm warning you, stay away from the Yun Family. If you dare to cause trouble again, then it won't be as simple as crippling you."

After leaving behind these words, Ning Xin's leg gradually moved from Wu Qi's chest to his groin and stepped down with great force…

"Ahhhhh!"

A howl like a dying pig rang inside the whole restaurant. Everyone caught a glimpse the pool of blood underneath Wu Qi's groin, and their body could not help but shiver.

They knew that Wu Qi would be completely useless from now on, and they reckon he would no longer have the ability to carry on his lineage.

…

After Ning Xin finished dealing with Wu Family and the others, she turned around to enter the room.

Yun Luofeng currently had her back against the wooden chair and was calmly holding her head. Her lips had a bewitching smile while her dark eyes contained a taunting smile, as though she was watching a fantastic show.

"I couldn't have imagined that when Ning Family's eldest miss flies off the handle, it would actually be this aggressive."

Ning Xin's cheeks reddened. "I just couldn't bear their attitude towards you. Still, Xiao Feng, I didn't cause you any trouble, did I?"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow. "Wu Family isn't considered as much trouble and I've also been hiding for this long. It's about time to let them know that my Yun Family should not be provoked."

chapter 117

So what if it's the nobility?

Anyone who offended her Yun Family must be punished even if it was far in the future!

…

Wu Residence

A bellow reverberated within the entire courtyard. It was filled with a heinous hatred that furiously burned in a raging inferno.

"Yun Luofeng, I swear I will kill you!"

Wu Qi laid on the wooden bed with a decorative carved pattern, fresh blood turning the brocade quilt underneath him red. He clenched his fists while gritting his teeth. The hatred in his eyes grew more and more intense, as though it was a dagger drenched in poison, a mere glance would make people suffer like they were poisoned.

"Qi'er." Wu Ran 1 lowered his eyes as he watched his own son's miserable appearance, a killing intent rushed out of his eyes. "Don't worry, Father will definitely seek justice for you! Father will enter the palace to see His Majesty right away. For Yun Family's little maid to do something like this, regardless of how much Yun Luo, that old man, disregards his face, he must hand over Yun Luofeng and her little maid!"

Wu Qi gnashed his teeth furiously, his eyes fraught with hatred. "Father, when that time comes, hand over Yun Luofeng and that little maid to me. I will personally make them experience a life worse than death!"

He had no way of venting his heart's hatred without tormenting them! Especially that little maidservant! She was just a servant and yet she actually dared to attack him. She was simply seeking death! This time, even that old man, Yun Luo, would not be able to protect them!

"Someone, prepare the palanquin, this master will enter the palace to have an audience with His Majesty!"

Wu Ran's gaze was brutal as the killing intent grew more intense.

So what if Yun Luo old man's strength was incredibly strong? Since his granddaughter did something this atrocious, would he dare to be unreasonable and biased? Even if he wanted to shield them from punishment, His Majesty would not let him do as he wished!

Thinking of this, he turned around to look at the youth laying on the bed and warmly stated, "Qi'er, just wait here for Father's good news. Father will bring Yun Luofeng and her little maid back later and let you punish them however you want."

If Elder Ning was here and heard these people addressing Ning Xin as a little maid over and over again, his normally calm self would stamp in anger. He probably would even directly destroy these people in a fit of rage.

Just how noble was Elder Ning's granddaughter? The imperial clan's princess could not even compare! And in the entire Longyuan, the only one that he acknowledged was Yun Luofeng!

Unfortunately, Mu Family's people were exceedingly conceited and did not thoroughly investigate Ning Xin's identity. This would also cause their ultimate irreversible mistake…

—

Yun Residence's Main Hall.

The girl, who had just stepped over the threshold, saw the old man sitting upright. She faintly smiled and strode into the main hall.

The old man glanced at the girl that appeared in the hall and coldly grunted in a bad mood. "You little girl, you first secluded yourself in the rear mountain for a half year. Afterwards, just after leaving the rear mountain, you went out and had fun. You don't even know to spend more time with your grandfather."

The old man's voice clearly carried resentment; he clearly felt dissatisfied due to Yun Luofeng's neglect during these past six months.

Yun Luofeng was stunned. She originally thought that her and Ning Xin's actions already traveled to this old guy's ears, and he was planning to punish her. She did not think that it was actually because of this matter.

"Aren't I busy?" Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders. "What's more, didn't I return to accompany you now?"

"Hmph," the elderly man coldly harrumphed and aggrievedly stated, "I have no clue what in the world you're busy with! Right, you mentioned before that you will give me two surprises, so where are those surprises? Why haven't I seen it?"

Yun Luofeng winked at him. "I can't give you these two surprises just yet, but another surprise will come very soon, so you should prepare first."

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's that Ning Xin and I just crippled Wu Family's Wu Qi, so I want you to be mentally prepared. I'm guessing that those people seeking retribution will soon come…"

chapter 118

"What?"

When the old man asked the first "what," his tone was still normal, but right now, he was scared to the point of jumping up. His eyes widened and angrily blurted out, "What did you just say? You crippled Wu Family's young fellow?"

Wu Clan was one of Longyuan's four big clans. Wu Clan's ancestor was once Longyuan's Duke Wu. Although the current Wu Clan was no longer not like how it was in the past, they still had a noble title inheritance and Wu Clan's mistress of the household also had a second-class imperial mandate.

But his own granddaughter actually crippled Wu Family's only son?

And she even called this a surprise for him? It was more like a horror!

"To be honest, when I say cripple, it isn't crippling Wu Qi's strength, it's crippling his ability as a man to pass on his bloodline," appearing to be afraid that the old man would misunderstand, Yun Luofeng clarified.

The old man nearly spat a mouthful of blood out. This girl made Wu Qi lose his ability to pass on the bloodline, wouldn't it be the same as cutting off Wu Family's lineage? Wouldn't that Wu Family youngster find him and fight him to death?

Although the old man was unafraid of Wu Family's master, if this matter was disclosed to the imperial clan, whether it was Mu Xingchou, that bandit, or that dog Emperor, none of them would miss this chance to target the Yun Family.

"You girl, if you only beat up Wu Qi, I can still refute it. After all, it was Wu Qi who was wrong first, but then you actually made him impotent!" Yun Luo helplessly stated with a forced smile. "I'm afraid it will be very difficult to settle this."

Yun Luofeng raised his eyebrow and lazily yawned. "Ning Xin was the one who crippled him, but even if Ning Xin didn't do this, I would cripple him myself!"

"Sigh." the elderly man glared at Yun Luofeng and unhappily said, "Does your entire body feel restless if you don't cause trouble for this old man everyday? Why don't you run back to the rear mountain now and reflect on your misdeed behind closed doors? Without my order, you are not allowed to take a single step outside the door!"

Looking at the old guy in front of her, Yun Luofeng smiled.

How could she not understand this old guy's intention? This old man wanted to make her hide. She was not to appear in front of people no matter what happens. In regards to the Wu Family situation, he would take care of it.

But how could Yun Luofeng be a coward after causing trouble? If she really did that, even she would look down on herself.

"I know you don't want to have me face those people, but this trouble was caused by Ning Xin and me, so I should handle it myself! Grandfather, you are now getting old, so you should happily retire and shouldn't need to worry about these matters."

Yun Luo was slightly startled and looked at the girl standing in front of him. At that moment, it finally dawned on him that his own granddaughter had already grown up and had become responsible as well! She wasn't a young lady that would only hide behind her family seeking protection after causing trouble.

"An imperial decree has arrived."

A sharp voice pierced through the horizon from outside the courtyard. "An imperial decree has arrived. Yun Luofeng, accept the decree."

The worry that Yun Luo had just gotten rid of was instantly resurrected after hearing this sharp voice. His eyebrows tightly knitted. "Feng'er, no matter what happens later, don't say anything! This time, even if Grandfather has to throw his face away, I will protect your safety! No one can take my granddaughter out of my hands!"

The present Yun Luo had a severe gaze and imposing expression and was like a great general that was majestic and awe-inspiring on the battleground—his dominance as natural as life itself.

Under the autumn wind, a eunuch carried a bright yellow imperial edict and stood in the middle of the frontcourt. Impatience flashed through his cold eyes as he watched this pair of grandfather and granddaughter walking out of the main hall.

chapter 119

"Yun Luofeng, His Majesty commands you to bring your maidservant to enter the palace for an audience with His Majesty. We shall depart immediately without delay!" the eunuch's voice was sharp like needles as he coldly ordered.

"Maidservant?"

The gaze of the old man turned to Yun Luofeng, and he frowned. "What did your maidservant do? Why are they asking you to bring your maidservant for an audience with His Majesty?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged. "The maidservant that he's referring to is Ning Xin."

Ning Xin? Maidservant?

The old man was completely stupefied. Did the imperial clan's people actually address Ning Xin as a maidservant? Although he was still unaware of the true identity of Ning Xin, her identity could be seen from the way the Medical Pavilion's Elder Rong treated Elder Ning.

But these people actually called her a maidservant? He had no clue where their arrogance came from. How could they consider such a composed and beautiful girl as a maidservant?

"Yun Luofeng, what are you dillydallying for? Why haven't you come with me yet to meet His Majesty!" seeing the aloof Yun Luofeng, the eunuch said with a frosty face.

The old man's expression instantly darkened. "Feng'er, since the Emperor is making you go, then Grandfather will accompany you. With me present, I would like to see what they can do to you!"

Hearing Yun Luo's words, the eunuch's face revealed an obvious disdain.

Wasn't the Emperor the one who owned the land in this entire world? Yun Luo was only a general in name, what qualifications did he possess to oppose His Majesty? Now that Yun Luofeng and her maidservant did such a cruel thing, there was no way that His Majesty would so easily pardon her.

"I will go with you."

Suddenly, a low and rough voice was heard from behind. After hearing the man's voice, Yun Luofeng slowly turned around, her sight landing on the man.

The man's features were cool as his dark eyes deeply watched her. Not a trace of expression could be seen on his emotionless face, but at this moment, Yun Luofeng could still feel the concern in his heart.

"Very well." She raised her lips with a bewitching smile and her voice was as carefree as before, but it undoubtedly revealed her trust in the man.

With Yun Luofeng's current ability, she would not be afraid of something like the imperial clan, however, if Yun Xiao followed her, her heart would undeniably feel very safe.

"Wait for me."

At this time, a melodious voice was heard from the side.

When Yun Luofeng turned her head, she caught sight of Ning Xin quickly running towards her with a gentle smile on her pretty face. "Xiao Feng, this matter was instigated by me, so I will come with you to meet this so-called emperor and also see how the people of the imperial clan bully you while I'm at it."

Understandably, the current Yun Luofeng weighted heavily in Ning Xin's heart and was only second to her most respected grandfather. Thus, she would not permit anyone to bully Yun Luofeng at all.

Especially if it was in front of her.

"Who are you?" seeing Ning Xin's contempt for the imperial household, the eunuch abruptly bellowed. "How dare you look down on His Majesty? Sure enough, a master like you will raise a dog like you!"

Ning Xin did not wish to argue with him, so she only gave him a dry look before turning her head to look at Yun Luofeng. "Initially, I wanted to wait for my grandfather to return and have him handle the trouble that we caused. I didn't think that the imperial clan's people would seek us this fast. Xiao Feng, don't worry, I promised my grandfather that I would protect you well when he left."

Seeing Ning Xin disregarding him like this, the eunuch's complexion grew more unsightly. "Why are you still dawdling here? His Majesty is already waiting for you in the palace. Would you be able to handle the responsibility for delaying us? If we still don't depart, this eunuch will have you tied up!"

chapter 120

The eunuch's words finally made Yun Luofeng respond. Her dark eyes wickedly glanced at him, and her peerlessly gorgeous face carrying a bewitching and lazy smile.

However, when the eunuch met this lazy glance of hers, it made his whole body involuntarily shudder, as though a bone-chilling cold was spreading out from his heart.

This trash…could actually incite such a strong fear in people?

Perhaps in order to calm his heart's trepidation, the eunuch's face darkened several degrees as he icily ordered, "Someone, come and bring these people to the palace!"

"I can go by myself!"

Yun Luofeng glanced at the guards walking towards her and raised her brow. "Yun Xiao, if anyone dares to touch me, kill them without mercy!"

Her voice was arrogant and unruly with a strong sense of wickedness and carried a dominance, as though she was looking down on the whole world.

Yun Xiao did not speak and silently stood beside Yun Luofeng. A killing intent radiated from his cold and dark eyes, his black robes fluttering without wind. His whole body exuded a powerful aura, which forced the guards attempting to get closer to Yun Luofeng in vain to move several steps back, their face revealing horror.

"Hmph!" the eunuch harrumphed. "Yun Luofeng, wait until you enter the palace, and let's see if you will still dare to be this insolent then!"

As the saying went, a wise man submitted to his circumstances! This eunuch was not stupid. There was no way he did not perceive Yun Xiao's killing intent. If they really touched Yun Luofeng, he believed this man would most definitely go on a killing rampage!

As expected, none of the General Estate's people were good! From General Yun down to the maidservants and guards, all of them regarded the imperial power with contempt. This kind of people should be eliminated!

"Grandfather, we will enter the palace then and see how the Emperor settles this matter," Yun Luofeng slowly uttered with lowered eyes and a faint smile, her lips carried a wicked air.

"Good."

Yun Luo nodded and turned his head towards the eunuch before coldly saying, "Shouldn't you hurry and lead the way? Who will take responsibility for the delay?"

This sentence came from the eunuch's mouth earlier, but it was now returned to him by the old man.

The eunuch snorted again and flicked the horse whisk in his hands before departing from the courtyard.

At this time, the outside the General Estate had already been completely surrounded.

When these people saw the people walking out of the General Estate surrounded by a group of guards, all of them started discussing it.

It was evident that they were speculating what crime had General Yun Luo committed that led him to be encircled by a group of guards while entering the palace.

Wasn't it like that? Although these guards did not touch those from Yun Family, what difference was there between their behavior of surrounding those from Yun Family and escorting them to the palace? From this, anyone could clearly see that Yun Family had committed a crime.

Amidst the boisterous crowd, Fang Ya looked towards Yun Luofeng, who was in the center of the group of guards, and was slightly stunned. After regaining her wits, she rapidly turned and headed towards the direction of the Medical Pavilion.

"Elder Rong, we have a problem. There's a problem!"

In the Medical Pavilion's inner hall, Elder Rong, who was playing chess with someone, was currently pondering about his next move. Who knew that the abrupt arrival of a voice would startle him, causing the chess piece in his hands to fall to the ground.

Just as Elder Rong impatiently knitted his brows, Fang Ya suddenly pushed the room's door open and rushed in. It was probably due to her running the entire way that her breath was somewhat uneven. Her alluringly beautiful eyes were filled with anxiety.

"What happened?" Elder Rong's brows knitted even more as he irritably asked.

If it weren't for his good relations with Fang Family's old man, his cantankerous self definitely would not tolerate other people breaking in while he was playing chess. This was simply ruining his good mood.

"Elder Rong, there's a problem." Fang Ya's face showed agitation. "Just now, I thought of how our Medical Pavilion's Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is nearly sold out, so I went to the Yun residence to look for Yun Luofeng, wanting to purchase some medicinal liquid from her. Who knew that I would see people from the Imperial Palace escorting them to the palace! Elder Rong, if you're late, I reckon you won't see her ever again…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 121

"What?"

Elder Rong furiously slapped the table and stood up. His eyes unwaveringly stared at Fang Ya, who came to tip him off, and asked with gritted teeth, "What did you just say? Had the imperial clan's people inhaled a tremendous amount of courage, so much so that they actually dared to take Yun'yatou?"

Fang Ya wiped the sweat from her forehead, anxiousness written all over her alluring face. "Elder Rong, I personally witnessed this. Not only was Miss Yun arrested, but even Ning Xin of the Ning Family was also captured in the palace by those from the imperial clan."

Hearing this, the fury in Elder Rong's eyes gradually subsided and was replaced by a queer look. "You said those from imperial clan took Ning Xin away?"

"Yes, Elder Rong," Fang Ya respectfully reported.

Elder Rong slowly sat down and a sneer appeared on his face as he said contemptuously, "Is the imperial clan trying to seek their own death? Fang Ya, I recall that Elder Ning will arrive at Long Yuan today. Wait for him outside the city gate later and tell him that his granddaughter and god-granddaughter were captured by the dog emperor and they're waiting for him to rescue them."

"Yes."

Fang Ya cupped her fists in salute, her seductive eyes becoming icy cold.

The imperial clan could have arrested anyone, but they just had to take Yun Luofeng away. Not only did the Medical Pavilion owe a debt of gratitude towards Yun Luofeng, but she was also regarded highly by Elder Ning! Having taken her away, how could the Ning Family let the imperial clan off?

"Hold on," Elder Rong suddenly thought of something and stood up again, frowning. "Like this, aren't I handing over the chance to ingratiate myself to Yun'yatou to Elder Ning? That won't do, I can't let Elder Ning have the upper hand in this matter; I must also enter the palace myself!"

…

The Imperial Palace's main hall was not only resplendent and magnificent but also coldly majestic and awe-inspiring.

At this time, in the middle of the main hall, Wu Ran unwaveringly stared at the grandfather and granddaughter pair from Yun Family with eyes full of hatred. The killing intent in his eyes was also incredibly intense and as sharp as a sword.

All the ministers stood in two rows in the hall, none of them daring to breathe. They all cautiously watched the Emperor, Gao Tu, who was sitting high above them.

Gao Tu's expression was livid, and his icy gaze was directed at Yun Luofeng, who was standing upright in the middle of the hall. His tone was harsh as he denounced, "Yun Luofeng, why aren't you on your knees when you see Zhen?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "My old man once sought an imperial edict from you. That imperial decree allows me not to kneel regardless of which imperial member I meet! Could it be that you want to revoke your decree?"

Only then did Gao Tu remember the decree that he agreed to on that day, and his expression involuntarily became more unsightly.

"How audacious!"

Noble Consort Mu was sitting while leaning against Gao Tu, and her alluringly beautiful face instantly changed after hearing Yun Luofeng's words. Her delicate hand landed on the desk as she angrily reprimanded, "Who permitted you to be this rude in this hall? The decree was given by His Majesty, of course, he can revoke it!"

Yun Luofeng glanced at Noble Consort Mu with a smile. "If the Emperor planned to revoke this decree, then I, Yun Luofeng, have nothing to say to this. However, if this travels to the public's ears, it will become Your Majesty reneging your word, and the Imperial Palace's reputation will disastrously drop."

Gao Tu's expression appeared impatient, and he swept his eyes across Noble Consort Mu, using a look that stopped the words she was about to blurt out.

Then, his eyes fell on Yun Xiao and Ning Xin beside Yun Luofeng, and he coldly stated, "Zhen will excuse you from kneeling and saluting, but your guard and maidservant truly don't have any manners! They still dare to stand in the main hall. Kneel down to Zhen this instant!"

His voice was dignified and domineering, revealing a bite, as it gradually rung inside this main hall.

Yun Xiao did not speak, his grim face was expressionless from the beginning. His dark eyes were always fixated on the girl standing beside him, as though he did not hear Gao Tu's voice and directly ignored him.

chapter 122

"You don't have the right to make them kneel."

Inside this silent main hall, the girl's bewitching voice was like a pebble thrown on the peaceful surface of a lake, inciting one ripple after another.

Gao Tu's expression became livid, his fist ruthlessly slammed on the desk with a bang as he furiously rebuked, "How impudent! General Yun, this is the fine granddaughter that you taught!"

He turned his head to look at Yun Luo below him with a dark face. His voice was severe and cold.

"Not only did you not discipline your granddaughter, but you also caused her to become arrogant and uncontrollable. Even her maidservant uses her master's position to bully others! She actually crippled Wu Qi! Now that the master of the Wu household is here, your General Estate must provide an explanation!"

"An explanation?" Yun Luo sneered and stood up from the floor. His geriatric face was completely solemn. "Your Majesty, I don't know what type of explanation you desire from our General Estate. Wu Qi verbally humiliated my granddaughter and even harassed Ning Xin. He was delusional enough to want to take Ning Xin back to Wu Family to be a concubine. Are you perhaps implying that him being crippled wasn't reaping what he sowed?"

Gao Tu's expression darkened and he coldly harrumphed. "General Yun, no matter how wrong Wu Qi was, your General Estate should not have crippled him! Moreover, the Ning Xin that you mentioned is merely a little maidservant. As a maid, she is meant to be a concubine. Wu Qi, as the heir of Wu Clan, shouldn't be an insult to her!"

Hearing Gao Tu acting the same as those from Wu Family and continually addressing Ning Xin as a little maidservant, a sneer appeared on Yun Luo's aged face.

"General Yun, you are Long Yuan Kingdom's meritorious minister, Zhen doesn't want to punish you." Gao Tu was clearly oblivious to the mocking smile on Yun Luo's face. He pacified the anger in his heart and continued, "So you don't need to concern yourself with this matter! Zhen will issue an edict right now and bestow this little maid to Wu Qi. Afterwards, you will have your family's Yun Luofeng nicely acknowledge her mistake to Wu Qi. Zhen will make this decision and make Wu Family settle the matter with this. What do you think?"

From Gao Tu's perspective, this was already the best solution! Anyhow, she was only a little maid. If the General Estate found it necessary, he could send the palace's imperial maids to serve them!

As for Yun Luofeng, it was, after all, not done by her. As long as she admitted her wrong, everything could be easily settled.

Fury flashed through Ning Xin's face, this dog emperor actually bestowed marriage between her and a scum? Moreover, it was to be a concubine to this scum?

More importantly, he actually said that being a concubine to this scum would not be a humiliation for her?

He really thought too highly of himself!

Just as Ning Xin was about to fly into a rage, a chuckle suddenly came from beside her.

The young lady looked up in a languid and bewitching manner with a breathtaking smile on her gorgeous face.

"I don't know just where your superiority is coming from? Allowing you to bestow marriages at will? Or do you think that since you are the Emperor, the authority of the entire world is in your hands? But don't forget a saying, 'however strong you are, there is always someone stronger.' Not everyone will fear imperial power."

Yun Luofeng speaking these words was the same as declaring war against the imperial clan! Thus, all of the present ministers were flabbergasted and stared at the girl's gorgeous face with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yun Luofeng, I can't believe your audacity!" Noble Consort Mu's delicate hand heavily landed on the table. Derision flashed through her haughty eyes as she scorned, "The land of this entire world belongs to the Emperor! If His Majesty wants to appoint a marriage, who will dare to disobey? She is only a little maid, so how is it that Wu Qi's status still isn't worthy enough to have her as a concubine?"

chapter 123

With just Noble Consort Mu's status, she was naturally unaware of the deep secrets of this continent. In the eyes of these common citizens, the imperial clan was already the supreme existence. In their words, the entire world was the emperor's land!

However, only the people in extremely important positions understood that there was still a powerful master controlling the imperial power! In the end, the imperial clan was nothing but a mere puppet of that power.

Thus, hearing Noble Consort Mu's words, Gao Tu's expression clearly was not too great. However, he only swept his eyes across Noble Consort Mu in warning before turning his head to look at everyone in the main hall.

"Yun Luofeng, for the sake of your status as General Estate's only child, Zhen will pardon your crime of defying the imperial authority! But for your maid who has committed a heinous crime, making her become Wu Qi's concubine is already the most lenient punishment."

Gao Tu slightly raised his chin, his imposing tone leaving no room for argument.

"Haha."

Suddenly, a chuckle dripping with mockery cut through the air from outside the main hall.

"This emperor is quite impressive—able to bestow marriages at whim. Could it be that you think you are the master of this continent?"

Just as the words were spoken, a cyan-robed elder leisurely entered the main hall. His steps were brisk. Although you clearly only saw him take two steps, his entire person had already arrived in front of you. It was as though it was a burst of cyan smoke so quick that it was impossible to capture.

"Grandfather!"

Ning Xin's eyes flashed with joy as soon as she saw Elder Ning. She strode towards the elder, her beautiful and dignified face carrying a gentle smile.

"Grandfather, you came?"

"Xin'er." Elder Ning patted Ning Xin's head with eyes full of affection. "Tell Grandfather, did anyone bully you during the time that Grandfather was away?"

After saying this, his eyes pointedly swept towards the arrogant Gao Tu.

"Grandfather." As soon as Ning Xin heard this, her face became full of grievances. "Before this, I heard Xiao Feng mention that her days in Long Yuan weren't pleasant. I previously thought it had some exaggerations to it. However, when I went to a restaurant with Xiao Feng to eat today, Wu Qi of Wu Family directly barged through the door and even wanted to strike Xiao Feng."

What was called exaggeration? Wu Family was not the only one who knew how to do this, she could also paint the situation as something more serious than it was.

Sure enough, Elder Ning's face darkened. His geriatric face was densely covered by dark clouds, similar to the verge of a storm.

"Then, I couldn't stand those rich men's sons anymore, so I acted on my own. Who knew that Wu Qi would actually want to take me home and make me serve him!"

Ning Xin seethed with rage between gritted teeth, purposefully emphasizing on the word "serve." Her clear eyes were fraught with fury. "Naturally, how could I be willing to let them take advantage of me? And so I crippled him! You have seen what happened next. This emperor wants to vent Wu Family's anger for them, so he took Xiao Feng and me into the palace. He plans to force me to be that scum's concubine and even said that I only deserve to be his concubine!"

Ning Xin became more aggrieved the more that she spoke. She had followed Grandfather ever since she was young. Who hadn't acted respectfully whenever they saw her? When had she ever suffered an injustice like this? But not only did Gao Tu force her to be a concubine, he even claimed that she was only worthy of being this profligate son's concubine!

Elder Ning coldly harrumphed, an icy light flashing through his aloof eyes. "Xin'er, Grandfather has long since told you that you don't need to be merciful when facing enemies. Dealing with a scum like that, how is it enough that you only crippled him? You should have taken away his arms and broken his legs, making him unable to stand up in his entire life."

"Grandfather's instructions are right, I will remember it," Ning Xin beamingly answered while charmingly blinking her eyes.

This pair of grandfather and granddaughter conversing like no one else was present completely angered Wu Ran. His eyes unwaveringly glared at Ning Xin; that look was like he wanted to have her executed with a thousand cuts 1 !

chapter 124

"I truly can't believe your nerve! You actually dared to trespass into the palace. You are clearly seeking your own death!"

Having said his piece, Wu Ran turned towards Gao Tu. He kneeled on the ground with a loud plop and bawled while weeping bitter tears, "Your Majesty, you need to give justice to this minister! This little maid and this old man are this scornful of my Wu Family. They are clearly looking down on Your Majesty. As for this pair of grandfather and granddaughter, they should be executed to death by a thousand cuts and have nine branches of their clan put to death"

"Nine branches of my clan to death?" Elder Ning faintly smiled as he calmly said, "I'm afraid you don't have the ability to put nine branches of my clan to death!"

After saying these words, his eyes turned to Gao Tu as he stood with both arms behind his back and looked unearthly serene.

"Even Spirit Sect's people don't dare to say things like putting nine of my clan's branches to death in front of me. I don't know where your imperial clan's people are getting their arrogance from to dare to be this rude to me. You even kept on addressing my granddaughter as a little maid and claimed she only deserved to be a concubine."

After hearing the elder's words, Gao Tu's originally angry face instantly turned ashen white, and his eyes exposed his fear.

Spirit Sect?

He actually knew Spirit Sect! Just what was this old man's background?

"Spirit Sect? What in the world is that?" Noble Consort Mu clearly did not know about Spirit Sect's existence and coldly laughed before saying, "Just how can that so-called Spirit Sect be compared with the imperial power? Longyuan's entire existence comes from the imperial power, so who would dare to defy an imperial command?"

Slap!

Right after Noble Consort Mu's words were spoken, a slap ruthlessly landed on her cheek. It made her utterly confused, and she turned her head to look at the livid and handsome man beside her with disbelief.

"Your Majesty, you…" Noble Consort Wu widened her lovely and teary eyes, her alluringly beautiful face was deathly pale.

In the past, relying on Gao Tu's favor, she was often haughty and overbearing on the basis of his favor. Her weight in Gao Tu's heart could be seen from her ability to participate in political affairs! However, she would not have imagined that His Majesty, who normally doted on her, would slap her!

Seeing Noble Consort Mu's tears, Gao Tu's heart was somehow unable to bear it, but when he thought of what she just said, his anger surged again. He icily stated, "Harem cannot participate in politics. This matter will be handled by Zhen. You are not permitted to unnecessarily speak!"

Noble Consort Mu's body jolted, and her lovely eyes, filled with heartbreak and despair, watched Gao Tu with astonishment.

His Majesty…was planning to revoke all of her power?

Not just Noble Consort Mu, but everyone in the main hall was dumbstruck, obviously not understanding why His Majesty would suddenly hit her? Could it be possible that Mu Family will lose their favor?

While everyone had their doubts, Gao Tu already turned his gaze towards Elder Ning, and his expression no longer had its former dignity, his voice carrying a trace of probing. "May I ask who is this old senior?"

Old senior?

His Majesty went as far as using a word like this to refer to this old codger?

A feeling of doom rose in Wu Ran's heart. Was it possible that this little maid possessed some other background?

From beginning to end, Yun Luofeng had the bearing of someone watching a play. Her lips wore a bewitching smile as she looked at Wu Ran with his frozen expression.

"You don't have the qualifications to know who I am."

Elder Ning's tone had its usual indifference, but his voice disclosed his heart's icy arrogance.

After having been humiliated in front of so many people by Elder Ning, Gao Tu's expression turned livid in an instant. But before he figured out Elder Ning's identity, he did not dare to act rashly, so he suppressed the indignance in his heart and asked, "May I ask what is the relationship of this senior elder with the Yun Family?"

chapter 125

At the moment, Gao Tu did not dare to think of Ning Xin as a mere maidservant—simply basing on the fact that this elderly man had the ability to appear in the inner court of the palace without any noise. This type of strength could not be achieved by just anyone.

Elder Ning disregarded Gao Tu, his indifferent eyes turning to Yun Luofeng as he stated with a faint smile, "Girl, this old crock originally did not want to meddle in your grievances with other people, but they have simply gone too far now! This old crock had Xin'er stay here in order to protect your safety. However, they actually humiliated you in front of Xin'er, so this old crock can't just sit back and ignore it!"

Elder Ning's eyes lightly swept over everyone inside the main hall, and his lips raised in a smile. "Who is Mu Wushuang? Come out here!"

Inside the main hall, everyone looked at each other at a loss as to what to do before looking at Elder Ning in astonishment.

They did not imagine that the first person that Elder Ning sought out would be Mu Family's Mu Wushuang!

One had to know that this Mu Wushuang was different from other people! Not only did she have outstanding talents, but she also had superb medical skills. Her comprehension of medicine surpassed even her master, Jing Lin! Regardless of how remarkable this old man's identity was, he still could not casually offend a doctor with limitless prospects.

After all, anyone could get sick, no? At that time, the importance of befriending a doctor could be seen easily.

"I reckon Mu Wushuang is at the Prime Minister Estate right now," Yun Luo stated with a chuckle and looked at Gao Tu with raised brows. "Your Majesty, Elder Ning wants to find Mu Wushuang, perhaps you could summon Mu Wushuang here."

Gao Tu's expression shifted, and he sent a warning glance towards Yun Luo, a harsh glint flashing through his eyes.

However, he soon retracted his gaze and said to Elder Ning, "This old senior, since you know about Wushuang's existence, you should also understand what type of person she is. Wushuang is graceful and dignified, there is no way that she could have offended Yun Luofeng. This is nothing but Yun Luofeng secretly playing tricks, I request old senior to not believe other people so easily and misunderstand a good young lady."

Gao Tu's words were clearly leaning towards Mu Wushuang. More than that, he was pushing all of the responsibility onto Yun Luofeng. In his eyes, an exceptionally remarkable girl like Wushuang would never provoke Yun Luofeng. It was merely Yun Luofeng admiring his son, Gao Ling, and developing animosity towards Mu Wushuang as a consequence.

Hearing Gao Tu's words, Yun Luo became even more bitterly disappointed, and his last trace of feelings towards Longyuan disappeared accordingly.

He devoted his entire life to the battlefield, but it was still nothing compared to the Mu Family daughters' pillow talk! No matter how great his achievements were, it did not count for anything in Gao Tu's eyes! How is an emperor like this worthy of his fealty?

Elder Ning indifferently glanced at Gao Tu and coldly said, "I believe in my own judgment. Make Mu Wushuang come over here right away! Otherwise, this old crock definitely won't let this matter go today."

"Old senior." Gao Tu took a deep breath, suppressing the fury surging forth, a sneer flashing through his eyes. "Your strength is truly formidable, but Wushuang's medical skill is also outstanding. It can be said that there isn't anyone whose medical talent is higher than hers from the entire Longyuan Kingdom and even other kingdoms! Moreover, Jing Lin asserted that in the future, her accomplishments definitely won't be less than anyone's accomplishments. What would you gain by offending a genius doctor like her?"

Elder Ning was startled, his eyes full of astonishment. It was as though he experienced an incredible shock due to Gao Tu's words.

He was astounded that they were actually saying no one possessed medicine skills greater than Mu Wushuang's. They even claimed her accomplishments would not be less than anyone's in the future? Should he say that these people had thought too highly of themselves, or should he reprimand them for being ignorant fools?

chapter 126

Unfortunately, other people interpreted Elder Ning's shocked expression as him being frightened by Gao Tu's words!

Gao Tu's lips stretched into a smile as he continued, "Old senior, I'm not sure of your relationship with the General Estate, however, Wushuang, this child's innate talent is quite incredible. I believe that old senior will certainly like this child after seeing her. As for the General Estate, Zhen can pardon them for this old senior's sake! What do you think, old senior? Of course, if old senior wants to befriend Wushuang, I advise you to not be too close to the General Estate."

If it was before, Gao Tu would have never said something like that in the main hall. However, now that he had completely thrown out all the pretenses with the General Estate, there was no need for him to continue disguising himself!

Moreover, his imperial clan had the number one expert holding the fort, so there was no need for him to be afraid of the General Estate. In the past, he only wanted to find a good reason to oppose the General Estate to silence everyone's mouths.

"Haha." Elder Ning returned to his usual self, his calm gaze turning towards Yun Luofeng, and his eyes had a touch of gentleness. "Girl, don't these people know about your medical skills? They actually claim that Mu Wushuang's medical talents are exceptional? This is simply showing off in front of an expert 1 ! In front of you, they actually dare to compliment Mu Wushuang like this. In my opinion, Mu Wushuang doesn't come close to one-tenth of you!"

As though having struck by lightning, everyone was stupefied by Elder Ning's words.

Yun Luofeng possessed medical skills?

How could this be possible?

She was only a prodigal trash, but a trash like her actually possessed medical skills? Wouldn't this be the same as a sow knowing how to climb a tree?

Gao Tu's eyes assessed Yun Luofeng before turning to Elder Ning and inquiring, Old senior is also a doctor?"

"This old crock would like to learn the medicine but unfortunately don't have the flair for it. How can I compare with your Longyuan's Mu Wushuang?"

Elder Ning's face was indifferent, but anyone could hear the derision in his tone.

However, Gao Tu did not mind his contemptuous tone and said with a faint smile, "Old senior, since you aren't a doctor, how could you know that Yun Luofeng's medical skill is definitely better than Mu Wushuang's? Only a doctor himself can understand things related to medicine thoroughly. Mu Wushuang's master, Jing Lin, is a famed doctor of virtue and prestige in our Longyuan Kingdom. He could already tell that Mu Wushuang's talent is very strong, so Wushuang's accomplishment later in life will certainly be incomparable as well."

Elder Ning knitted his brows, a cold smile appearing on his indifferent face.

"As for Yun Luofeng…" Gao Tu briefly paused before continuing, "if it is true that she is interested in medicine, she wouldn't have squandered all of the General Estate's savings and bought a bunch of useless medicinal herbs! However, having an interest is having an interest, and this doesn't mean she possesses the aptitude. Medicine isn't that easy to learn. Some people spend their whole life and still won't achieve any major accomplishments."

The "some people" that he was speaking of was clearly referring to Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luo watched Gao Tu like he was looking at an idiot.

Even the Medical Pavilion's Master sought out his granddaughter to treat him, yet Gao Tu actually claimed his granddaughter would not possess any major achievements in her entire life?

"Are you guys done?" Yun Luofeng lazily yawned and shook her aching shoulders with a small smile. "I'm kind of tired, standing this long without a single chair. It appears that the imperial clan's hospitality truly isn't that exceptional."

The two sharply opposing sides quieted down as a result of Yun Luofeng's sudden interjection. Everyone's eyes landed on the girl, full of bewilderment.

chapter 127

At a solemn moment like this, Yun Luofeng actually complained about the imperial clan not providing a chair for her to sit on? Didn't she know that these people were quarreling because of her?

Elder Ning was also stunned, even forgetting what he wanted to say and looked at Yun Luofeng with dazed eyes.

It was only Yun Xiao who thought that Yun Luofeng did not say anything wrong! In his eyes, this imperial clan's hospitality truly was not that great, not even willing to spare a chair…

Thus, Yun Xiao's cold, dark eyes gradually shifted from Yun Luofeng's figure to Noble Consort Mu, who was sitting high above them.

"What do you want to do?" Seeing Yun Xiao walking towards her, Noble Consort Mu's entire body shivered and her sharp voice resounded, "Quickly! Quickly arrest this man! Hurry up and protect me!"

"Protect the Emperor, protect the Emperor!" Gao Tu was also frightened by Yun Xiao's abrupt action and anxiously ordered in a loud voice.

Yet, just after Gao Tu spoke, the cold man's figure was akin to a black wind, arriving in front of Noble Consort Mu very quickly. His speed absolutely did not give room for people to react, and those guards did not even have the time to draw their swords…

BANG!

Without preamble, the man pulled Noble Consort Mu down from her empress throne and suddenly tossed her on the ground. Then, he bent over to lift the empress throne and walked towards Yun Luofeng, who was standing in the middle of the main hall, without consulting anyone.

When Yun Xiao placed the Empress's throne behind Yun Luofeng, the crowd became an uproar in an instant. Their shocked eyes regarded the man's icily handsome face, and they were all intensely intimidated by his domineering demeanor.

This man robbed the Noble Consort's empress throne just because of Yun Luofeng's statement? Just where did the General Estate recruit a domineering and devout man like him? He simply was the most outstanding lover in every woman's heart!

Especially since this man was this attractive!

It was a pity that his status was too humble and was a mere guard of the General Estate. Otherwise, it was unknown how many women would go crazy for him.

"This chair isn't that comfortable to sit on, but I can't be too picky here, so I will just have to put up with it."

Yun Luofeng slowly sat down, her lips raised with a bewitching smile as she looked at everyone and said, "Continue."

Continue?

Continue your big watermelon!

After having been interrupted like this, how could they continue the topic just now?

Noble Consort Mu became extremely sullen. Her beautiful eyes resentfully glared at Yun Xiao, but she did not dare to say anything because she was previously slapped by Gao Tu.

Of course, compared to Noble Consort Mu, Gao Tu was angrier in his heart!

Now, even a little guard dared to not attach importance to the imperial clan? Particularly in front of so many ministers? He could imagine that, from now on, the imperial clan's dignity would definitely suffer a sudden, devastating decline and would be ridiculed by everyone.

"Old senior," Gao Tu suppressed the fury to the bottom of his heart and looked at Elder Ning again as he said, "I hope that you will carefully consider what I said. I reckon Wushuang's future accomplishments will definitely be exalted by everyone, so don't offend her."

If it weren't for Jing Lin asserting that Mu Wushuang's medical aptitude was incomparable, why would he favor Mu Wushuang to this degree? Otherwise, he also would not allow her to become the Crown Prince Consort! And if Mu Wushuang was really this impressive, then he believed that Longyuan Kingdom would only become stronger with her existence!

"Your Majesty."

A eunuch hurriedly entered the main hall and walked until he was in front of Gao Tu. He flicked his horse whisk before reverently speaking, "Reporting to Your Majesty, Medical Pavilion's Elder Rong came for a visit."

"A person from the Medical Pavilion is here?" Gao Tu's eyes brightened.

Although the Medical Pavilion declined to treat Gao Ling, their previous relationship with the imperial clan was still very good! If Elder Rong of the Medical Pavilion came here, this ambitious old guy would not dare to be impudent anymore!

chapter 128

"Quickly invite him to enter." Gao Tu was sitting upright and his face showing delight despite not clearly understanding why Elder Rong would come here.

After all, Jing Lin suffered a big loss at the Medical Pavilion, but he did not have the face to explain the cause and effects, or else he would definitely be the one who would lose face! Thus, Gao Tu had been under the assumption that the Medical Pavilion refused to treat Gao Ling because they were dissatisfied with Jing Lin instead of the imperial clan for wrecking the Medical Pavilion's property.

Just as he finished speaking, an elderly man clad in white robes suddenly appeared beneath the scorching sun outside of the main hall.

This elderly man's white robes floated in the air, and he had a celestial demeanor, rather like the paragon of a powerful man.

Gao Tu could recognize the old man's identity with a single look.

"Elder Rong." Gao Tu could not remain seated any longer and joyfully stood up with a smile on his handsome face. "Zhen is uncertain of the reason for your visit today. Even though Jing Lin offended the Medical Pavilion previously, it had nothing to do with our imperial clan. I hope Elder Rong can treat the Crown Prince."

In Gao Tu's eyes, the appearance of Elder Rong in the imperial palace must mean that he had forgiven Jing Lin's deeds and planned to diagnose and treat Gao Ling.

"Haha," Elder Ning coldly chuckled upon hearing Gao Tu's words. "Didn't you just say that Mu Wushuang's medical talent is incomparable? Why don't you let your Longyuan's Mu Wushuang treat him then? Why do you still need to request someone else?"

Elder Rong just entered the main hall and did not even have the chance to say what he wanted to say before he was taken back by Elder Ning's words.

Mu Wushuang's medical talent was incomparable? If it was like this, then what does his Medical Pavilion's genius disciples count as? Furthermore, with a physician like Yun Luofeng here—someone that even Medical Pavilion's experts could not compare to—how could the imperial clan shamelessly say something like this?

It looked like he really arrived too late this time and missed many things.

Gao Tu's expression did not look too happy, but he did not dare to get angry at Elder Ning, so he could only stifle his anger and say, "Wushuang, her talent is quite exceptional, but she is still too young! She still doesn't know many things, so it's reasonable for her to be incapable of treating him."

Elder Rong's frown deepened, and he turned his gaze towards the indifferent and composed Elder Ning on the side. "Elder Ning, can you tell me what happened? Didn't I hear that Yun'yatou and your family's little yatou was arrested by the imperial clan? Why did the issue suddenly turn into something related to medicine? Could it be that the imperial clan wants to find Yun'yatou to treat someone? But that's not possible, not everyone has the qualifications to make Yun'yatou treat them!"

Like lightning, these words mercilessly struck the crowd, provoking a current through them.

Gao Tu, who originally wanted to borrow Elder Rong's power to shock Elder Ning, had his entire face frozen. His astounded eyes intently gazed at the old man's furious expression, his heart surging from the surprising turn of events, and he became rigid from head to toe.

What did Elder Rong's words mean? Did he come to the imperial palace for Yun Luofeng? Moreover, he actually said that the imperial clan did not have the qualifications to be treated by Yun Luofeng? Was it really possible that this Yun Luofeng possessed some medical skills?

Gao Tu's complexion turned deathly pale. He was completely irresponsive and could only dumbfoundedly look at Elder Rong with eyes full of astonishment.

"Elder Rong, you arrived just in time." Elder Ning smiled. "I heard that Mu Wushuang bullied Yun'yatou quite a bit these past years, so I wanted to vent some anger out for this girl. It was unexpected that the imperial clan would say that Mu Wushuang had excellent talent and brilliant medical skill with future accomplishments that I wasn't capable of provoking! They also said that with her talent, Yun'yatou would not have any great achievements even if she devoted her entire life to it! I only wanted to ask: how did you look after Yun'yatou this last six months? Did you forget that Yun'yatou is your Medical Pavilion's savior?"

chapter 129

Elder Ning's words made Elder Rong somewhat ashamed, his heart brimming with guilt, but there was more anger rising in his heart.

"Hmph!" He coldly snorted and turned to look at Gao Tu, who was sitting up high, with his cold, geriatric face and said, "Gao Tu, just what benefit did that Mu Wushuang give you that made you favor her so? Did you truly claim that she is exceedingly talented? If someone like her is considered a genius, then Yun'yatou should be described as a monster! Moreover, I will tell you something out of the goodness of my heart, my master was seriously ill before and no one was able to cure him. It was this girl who cured him, so how can Mu Wushuang compare to her at all?"

Gao Tu's body shuddered, and his expression became increasingly flabbergasted.

Was Yun Luofeng really a famous doctor who could even cure an illness that rendered all of the Medical Pavilion's experts helpless? How…how is this possible? He could not believe that there would be a day when this trash would actually be able to reverse her fortune!

"And while I'm at it, I will tell you something else—the only one who can cure Gao Ling in this world is Yun'yatou."

The corner of Elder Rong's lips raised with a cold smile, not taking into consideration the shock that his words brought to Gao Ling's mind at all.

At present, Wu Ran already shrunk himself into a corner, his whole body endlessly shaking as he tried to diminish his presence.

Although it was said that all the land in this world was imperial land, there was still a single person that the Emperor would give his respect! That person was this old man from the Medical Pavilion! Especially after hearing him say that Yun Luofeng was also the Medical Pavilion's savior, Wu Ran knew that due to this relationship, he undoubtedly would not achieve his desired outcome.

Surprisingly, Noble Consort Mu did not dare to have any complaints and harshly bit her lips as she venomously glared at Yun Luofeng out of the corner of her eyes.

"You said that Yun Luofeng can cure the Crown Prince?" Gao Tu was taken aback as he hurriedly looked at Yun Luofeng with mounting anxiety.

"That's correct, but with the current situation, don't even think about Yun'yatou treating Gao Ling," Elder Rong said with a cold smile. "Moreover, didn't you hear Elder Ning's earlier words or is it that you didn't want to execute it? Immediately summon Mu Wushuang into the palace! I also want to make everyone understand that your imperial family isn't worth much."

Inside the main hall, all the ministers sighed.

They deeply understood Medical Pavilion's position on this continent and also knew that even the imperial family would be extremely respectful towards the Medical Pavilion. However, they could not imagine that the imperial family's regard for Medical Pavilion was not of respect but was out of fear instead!

The current them were the same as frogs at the bottom of the well 1 ; they only knew the imperial family's strength, but they did not know that there was a more indomitable existence above the imperial family—

"Elder Rong," Gao Tu was somewhat hesitant and said with furrowed brows, "even if Yun Luofeng knows medicine, it doesn't mean that her talent is stronger than Wushuang's! It was perhaps a mere coincidence that she could cure that member of your Medical Pavilion. Wushaung's medical skill has been acknowledged by many people."

No matter what, Gao Tu was unwilling to believe that a trash like her possessed such influence.

"A bunch of ignorant fools!" Elder Rong disdainfully glanced at Gao Tu and derisively said, "It must have been Jing Lin who told you about Mu Wushuang's talent. Just how believable are that guy's words? He was doing nothing but blowing his own horn, even 100 Mu Wushuang cannot compare with 1 Yun Luofeng! I will give you another chance. If you don't summon Mu Wushuang and Jing Lin here, I will personally go to the Prime Minister Estate. By then, I have no clue how the Prime Minister Estate will turn out."

"Your Majesty!" Noble Consort Mu cried out in fear, her beautiful face was deathly pale, and her fingernails dug deeply into her palm.

"Your Majesty, Wushuang is innocent! It must be Yun Luofeng framing her, I beg Your Majesty to give Wushuang justice!"

chapter 130

"Innocent?" Elder Ning coldly snorted, derision making its way onto his aloof features. "I heard that more than six months ago, your imperial clan framed Yun'yatou and claimed that she harassed a pretty boy in public so that it would be easy for Crown Prince to dissolve his engagement with her. However, I looked into it and discovered that the one who deliberately framed her is the so-called innocent Mu Wushuang that you speak of!"

The old man's words were like a heavy object mercilessly pounding on Noble Consort Mu's heart. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she vehemently denied, "That's impossible! Wushuang is kindhearted and would never do something like that!"

Although she said that, she was not too certain in her heart. The world might not know about Mu Wushuang's true nature, but she understood it completely. With Wushuang's personality, she would most definitely do something like that.

"Someone come!" Gao Tu made up his mind and harshly ordered, "Bring Mu Wushuang here to see Zhen!"

"Your Majesty!" Noble Consort Mu cried out involuntarily as she clenched her fists. "Wushuang wouldn't do something like this. These are all false accusations!"

If Mu Wushuang's reputation was utterly destroyed, then it would be extremely disadvantageous for the Mu family. She absolutely would not permit something like that to happen!

"My dear consort, you are tired, so why don't you return to rest?" Gao Tu glanced at Noble Consort's deathly pale complexion and indifferently stated. It was apparent that he was already dissatisfied with how Noble Consort Mu continued to speak impertinently.

Although he especially favored Noble Consort Mu, he would not offend the Medical Pavilion on behalf of a woman!

With Elder Rong here, Mu family could only resign to their misfortune this time!

Noble Consort Mu shuddered. She wanted to rely on Gao Tu's previous doting and intercede for Mu Wushuang. However, before she could even speak, the man's august voice was heard again.

"Someone come and bring Noble Consort away. Without Zhen's order, she isn't allowed to take a single step out of her bedchamber."

Hearing this, two of the guards stepped out from the two sides of the hall and respectfully cupped their fists. "As Your Majesty commands!"

Noble Consort Mu's body weakened and nearly fell over, but she resiliently supported her body and unwillingly bowed towards Gao Tu. "This servant will leave now."

Her beautiful eyes were filled with wretched tears. She could not resist looking at Gao Tu again when she lifted her head, but after seeing a lack of reaction from Gao Tu, she could only follow the two guards out of the hall…

"Elder Rong, Zhen has already ordered someone to bring Mu Wushuang here, so please wait a moment." Gao Tu faintly smiled, his tone no longer held its previous severity and had an ingratiating tint instead.

Elder Rong harrumphed and ignored Gao Tu's expression of goodwill, haughtily turning his head to one side. He started making small talks with Elder Rong.

"When one's advanced in age, their legs just don't work like they used to. Unlike some people who remain seated and don't know to offer their seat to old people."

The old man's voice revealed his dissatisfaction as his brows furrowed, making Gao Tu suddenly react. Gao Tu donned a stern face and berated Yun Luofeng, "Yun Luofeng, why haven't you offered your seat to Elder Rong yet?"

In the entire hall, only him and Yun Luofeng were seated! So, Gao Tu assumed that the "some people" in Elder Rong's words was Yun Luofeng.

Hearing this, the corner of Yun Luofeng's lips raised, and her bewitching eyes darted to Gao Tu as she said with a faint smile, "Are you certain that Elder Rong is having me offer my seat?"

"If it isn't you, who else could it be?" Gao Tu's face remained harsh as he severely reprimanded, "Yun Luofeng, although someone from the Medical Pavilion is indebted to you, Elder Rong's status speaks for itself. You still need to respect him and can't take advantage of someone's kindness as a compensation! Moreover, Elder Rong came to the palace for you, so you ought to give up your seat for him."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 131

Elder Ning indifferently glanced at the righteous emperor and mockingly laughed. "This old crock has never seen someone this shameless. Elder Rong is clearly speaking of you, but you insist on shifting it to Yun'yatou. No one can compare to the thickness of your skin."

Gao Tu's face froze! What did this old guy mean? Elder Rong wasn't referring to Yun Luofeng? It was him?

Thinking of this, his eyes darted towards Elder Rong. After seeing the derision in the elderly man's eyes, Gao Tu felt incredibly distressed, and a wave of anger sprang from his heart!

He icily looked at Yun Luofeng, his solemn features revealing his dark mood.

If it wasn't for her, he would not have his dignity swept to the floor in front of this many ministers! He also would not be humiliated like this!

One day, he will repay her for today's disgrace!

As Long Yuan's emperor, Gao Tu naturally had an innate arrogance! He might be respectful and ingratiating to these people on the surface, but the truth was that he secretly was not willing to serve anyone! From start to finish, he believed that as a sovereign, he should be above everyone and receive people's worship and deference! He should not be here purposefully fawning on someone to gain their favor!

But in the end, he suppressed all the fury in his heart and icily ordered, "Someone, come and bring seats for these two."

"Not these two, it's these three."

Elder Ning aloofly smiled. "General Yun is worn out with age too, could it be that you intended to let him remain standing here?"

These words nearly made Gao Tu spurt out three liters of blood. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, calming the rage in his heart and commanded coldly, "Bring General Yun a chair as well."

Only heaven knew how sullen he spoke these words. His handsome face was covered in cold lines, a severe light flashing through his dignified eyes as he frostily stared at Yun Luo.

He would like to see whether Old General Yun dared to take a seat in front of him!

Unfortunately, things turned out contrary to his wishes.

Yun Luo slowly sat down right in front of him. The old guy's face maintained his high-spirited smile, as though he had no respect for this emperor.

Gao Tu's eyes darkened and a ruthless light bursting with strong killing intent flashed through his eyes.

At this moment, Gao Tu indeed conceived a killing intent towards this old general of Long Yuan with outstanding contributions! Merely because this old guy had the audacity to take a seat in front of him! Wasn't his actions the same as being on equal footing with him?

Gao Tu, who had always been easily distrustful of everything, could not help but suspect whether this old man had plans to usurp the throne. Otherwise, how could he dare to place himself on equal footing with him?

"Your Majesty," a sharp voice traveled from outside the main hall.

A eunuch quickly entered the main hall with a horse whisk in his hands and flicked his robe as he kneeled down while reporting, "Reporting to Your Majesty, Prime Minister Mu and Mu Wushuang are already waiting outside the main hall."

Gao Tu frowned and glanced at the seated Elder Rong. Soon after, he coldly commanded, "Allow them to enter."

"As Your Majesty commands."

The eunuch saluted as he stood up before hurriedly heading out of the main hall.

Within moments, Mu Xingchou in his court attires slowly walked into the hall. He stood with both arms behind his back, his tall figure was incomparably imposing. His geriatric face revealed astonishment after seeing the people sitting in the main hall, obviously not understanding what had transpired.

Mu Wushuang, who was closely following him, also saw Yun Luofeng at first glance. A peculiar light swept across her beautiful eyes, and an uneasy feeling rushed forth from her heart at that very moment.

chapter 132

Mu Xingchou and Mu Wushuang walked until they were in front of Gao Tu and both performed the ritual bows as they respectfully greeted, "This servant (female servant) pays respect to Your Majesty."

"Rise," Gao Tu lifted his hand and stated indifferently, "Wushuang, Yun Luofeng claims that you have continuously humiliated her all these years, is that true?"

Mu Wushuang looked up with astonishment, dumbfoundedly turning to Yun Luofeng. It was a long while before she recovered and righteously stated, "Yun Luofeng, your strength is useless, so not only are you bullied by other people, but you are also met with the fate of Crown Prince breaking off the engagement. What does this have to do with me though? Don't maliciously slander me! I, Mu Wushaung, have never done anything to hurt you! If I really did, there is absolutely no way that I would deny it!"

Anyway, it was impossible for Yun Luofeng to know about all the things that she had done over the years, so as long as she did not admit it, even if Yun Luofeng came to the Emperor to tell on her, it still would not make a difference.

Yun Xiao glanced at Mu Wushuang with a face devoid of emotions. His cold eyes were so deep that one could not see its bottom, so no one was able to discover what this man was thinking.

"Yun Luofeng!"

Mu Xingchou did not permit anyone to answer Mu Wushuang's proposed queries and continued immediately after her, "It is impossible for Wushuang to look at a trash like you more than once! Let's not even speak of targeting you! It has always been you who sought troubles from Wushuang and even set her up! I advise you to not seek your own humiliation! Additionally, you should manage your Yun Family's guard. If he looks at Wushuang one more time, don't blame me for not going easy on him! With the status of my Mu Family's daughter, she isn't someone that a guard can yearn for."

After Mu Wushuang heard her grandfather's words, she also turned her gaze toward Yun Xiao. At that instant, a noticeably stunned expression flashed through her beautiful eyes.

Before this, she previously thought Crown Prince Gao Ling was Long Yuan's most beautiful man, but she did not think that Yun household would actually have such a remarkable guard! Not only did this man have an appearance that even the gods would envy, but also a figure that was just as perfect and made people's blood vessels rupture. His distant eyes in particular—it was as though they could suck people deep into his dark eyes in an instant.

If this cold man did not stand next to Yun Luofeng like a guard, she reckoned that no one would be able to guess his lowly status! A man like him with such a formidable aura was similar to a ruler overlooking his realm. It was not present even around Gao Tu, who was the Emperor.

After her shock passed, Mu Wushuang regained her wits and inwardly chuckled coldly.

So what if this cold man had such a strong aura? Since he was willing to be a guard for Yun Family, then he must not have any outstanding identity! He was nothing but an insignificant guard—completely unworthy of her.

She was destined to be the motherly paragon of the country and could not be desired by just anyone.

"Haha," Ning Xin could not help but laugh out loud, a smile appearing on her pretty face, "Grandfather, I really don't understand why some people think so highly of themselves? Yun Xiao only glanced at her, and she has it in her mind that he took a liking to her? Then anyone in the world only needs to glance at her, and they will all have an endless admiration for her?"

Anyhow, she had lived in the Yun residence for six months, how could she not know that Yun Xiao would always only have Yun Luofeng in his eyes? He would also only unconditionally obey Yun Luofeng's orders! This man had never even paid attention to her grandfather and Elder Rong.

This type of person would take a fancy to Mu Wushuang?

After hearing these crowd's words, Yun Xiao looked at Mu Wushuang again, his stoic face did not have any expression as always, and his cold, dark eyes were serene to the point of being devoid of any ripples.

chapter 133

"You're too stupid."

His voice, rough and magnetic, was slowly heard in the silent main hall. It was similar to a stone landing on a lake's surface and causing a series of ripples.

Mu Wushuang's expression instantly transformed and she clenched her fist, a cold light flashing through her beautiful eyes.

This man actually dared to humiliate her like this? If she was stupid, then this world would not have anyone intelligent!

"You called me stupid?" Suddenly, Mu Wushuang started laughing coldly. "If I'm stupid, then how come Yun Luofeng, who is supposedly smarter than me, can't win Crown Prince's affections? Why did Crown Prince choose me instead?"

The man was silent for a while before honestly responding, "He's also stupid."

His words would always be concise and clear. You could never depend on this taciturn and cold man to speak more than a few words to you!

"That's right, Yun Xiao, you were very correct. These two idiots are truly a match made in heaven. If they don't get together, then it would let down the heavens!" Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against the back of the chair. Her lips had a bewitching smile as her gaze turned to Yun Xiao beside her and teased, "From now on, if you want to look, looking at me is more than enough. That will prevent other people from shamelessly thinking you have taken a liking to her."

While saying these words, Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes glanced at the icy Mu Wushuang, and the smile in her eyes deepened.

However, her words caused a tempestuous torrent in the main hall. Everyone looked at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao with astonishment, their look was as though they were watching a spectacle.

They had long heard that Yun Luofeng was fond of beautiful men. Not only did she pursue the crown prince for many years, but she also took away a man in public. They did not expect that she would not let even her own guard slip away.

Yun Luo felt those stunned gazes and revealed embarrassment on his geriatric face, so he harshly glared at Yun Luofeng.

This stinky girl actually flirted with Yun Xiao like no one else was present. If it got out, where would he put his old face?

"Good." After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Yun Xiao seriously nodded. Perhaps afraid that Yun Luofeng would misunderstand, he earnestly explained nonchalantly, "I heard her face was very thick-skinned, so just now, I just wanted to see whether her face or the city's wall is thicker. Unsurprisingly, I still think her face is thicker."

With his earnest expression, it was like that man was recounting a truth, making other people unable to doubt a single word.

That was also the most that he had ever spoken until now, and it was to criticize Mu Wushuang!

Should this be considered as Mu Wushuang's honor?

"Yun Luofeng!"

Regardless of how sophisticated Mu Wushuang was, she was still angered by Yun Xiao's words to the point of her breath becoming unsteady. She said furiously, "Control your people better! If you don't know how to discipline them, I don't mind doing it for you!"

Yun Luofeng glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and slowly stood up from her seat with a bewitching smile that contained a haughty air. "My people don't need your lecturing! Mu Xingchou, Mu Wushuang, I will settle the blood debt that your Mu Family owes us little by little!"

The Prime Minister Estate owed their Yun Family far too many debts! If it weren't for Mu Xingchou, the parents of this body would not die so young, leaving behind Yun Luofeng, who was still young at that time.

"Yun Luofeng." Mu Xingchou's eyes were blazing. "That's right, your parents' death is indeed related to my Mu Family, but I've already apologized. What else do you want? Besides, haven't you heard the phrase: If the King of Hell wanted you to die at midnight, who would dare to keep you until 4am 1 ? If your parents weren't destined to die, even if I leaked the intelligence, they still wouldn't die! It was precisely because the King of Hell wanted to collect them that it led them to their death!"

chapter 134

His words implied that the death of Yun Luofeng's parents did not have much of anything to do with him!

So what if he leaked some intelligence? If they were not meant to die, then they would not have died! Since they died, it proved that the King of Hell wanted to take them! Besides, he had already apologized. Did the Yun Family have to push him this far?

When he thought of how Yun Luo led the army to pulverize his estate during that time, his heart was full of resentment!

"Yun Luofeng, your parents died early, so you should think about whether your parents did some wicked deeds; otherwise, the King of Hell wouldn't have taken them! Don't continue blaming our Mu Family! I have already made the necessary apologies because I, Mu Xingchou, have a clear conscience!"

Yun Luofeng started laughing. "Back then, the two armies were at war, and my parents got caught up in a bitter fight, so they came up with a countermeasure. However, this plan required other people to support them! So my father sent a letter to the Imperial City that very night, but the emperor trusted you too easily and ordered you to meet up and cooperate with my parents! Yet, you were too lecherous and fell into the enemy country's honey trap, leaked the intelligence and even exposed my parents' position, causing my parents to die. Wouldn't that be your fault?"

Mu Xingchou's expression transformed and he stubbornly insisted, "I can only say that your parents must have done something wicked, so the King of Hell took their life. I didn't do anything wrong! Moreover, it's normal for someone to die when two armies are at war, so this has nothing to do with me."

Faced with Mu Xingchou's shameless denial, all of the ministers felt disdainful. But what could they do when the other party had a noble consort as a daughter? No matter how much contempt they felt, they did not dare to reveal a single trace of it on their face.

Yun Luofeng coldly chuckled and turned to the two elderly men behind her, the corner of her lips slightly raised. "Elder Rong, Elder Ning, I know that you want to avenge me, but I still think that it would feel more refreshing if I did it myself. You don't need to get involved with this matter. I will handle the rest."

The two elderly men nodded, their gaze towards Mu Xingchou was filled with mockery.

They had seen shameless before, but they had never seen something so shameless to this degree! Today's events were a true eye-opener for them!

"Mu Wushuang," after saying these words, Yun Luofeng's bewitching eyes turned to Mu Wushuang again, "since you take pride in your medical skills the most, would you dare to compete with me here? If I lose, my fate will be left to you. If you lose, I want everyone in your Mu Family to kneel down and admit your wrong in front of my parents' graves! In addition, write a list of all your crimes and everything that your Prime Minster Estate has done all these years, and post it on the city wall for everyone to see!"

Mu Wushuang's complexion completely transformed; it was difficult for her to agree to Yun Luofeng's two demands.

She could not accept kneeling down in front of a grave to admit her wrong, and let's not even mention publicizing every single one of the Prime Minister Estate's crime! If she really did that, the reputation of the Prime Minister estate would definitely be destroyed in one day.

Even the position of the crown prince's consort would no longer be hers as a consequence.

Mu Wushuang viciously gnawed on her lips, a hint of struggle appeared on her graceful and beautiful face and her brows furrowed. It was evident that she was pondering whether to accept Yun Luofeng's challenge.

"Hahaha, Mu Xingchou, do you still remember what you have told me?" Yun Luo guffawed and derisively remarked, "You said that your Mu Family produced Noble Consort Mu and also has Mu Wushuang now, so no matter how many geniuses my General Estate has, it still wouldn't compare to how your Prime Minister Estate can whisper to Your Majesty's ear! Now, if Mu Wushuang declines my granddaughter's suggestion, it will mean that you admit the people of your Prime Minister are inferior to my granddaughter!"

chapter 135

"You…" Mu Xingchou was so angry that his eyes were spitting fire. He coldly snorted before turning to face Mu Wushuang and commanding harshly, "Wushuang, siosence the Yun Family is seeking for trouble, you should do as they wish! I don't believe that Yun Luofeng will surely be able to rely on her own strength and win lagainst you!"

Mu Wushuang was somewhat hesitant, and her brows were slightly knitted. Her gaze swept towards that gentle and refreshing elderly man sitting in the middle of the main hall, her eyes flashing with a peculiar light.

This elderly man once fainted on a ship at Qin River, but she was unable to detect what acute disease he contracted. And yet Yun Luofeng saved and woke this old man up in front of her, and it was exactly because of this that the current Mu Wushuang did not know whether she should accept this challenge.

"Wushuang."

Mu Xingchou evidently knew about the hesitation in his granddaughter's heart, so he walked to stand beside Mu Wushuang, his eyes revealing a dark light. "Accept Yun Luofeng's challenge! I believe you won't lose to her with your strength! Moreover, even if you lose to her, she doesn't have our Mu Family's list of crimes on her hands, so she still wouldn't be able to do anything to us."

As though Mu Xingchou's words provided Mu Wushuang with confidence, her beautiful eyes slightly lifted and landed on Yun Luofeng.

"Yun Luofeng, if you lose this competition, I want you to become my slave and serve me for the rest of your life!"

Didn't she like the crown prince?

By then, when this woman had to watch her and the crown prince be affectionate towards each other, she would definitely feel like a knife was being twisted into her heart and that life was worse than death! This would be the price that the General Estate had to pay for continuing to be their enemy all these years!

As though she could already see Yun Luofeng's pained expression, Mu Wushuang's lips could not help but lift with a graceful and striking smile.

"Good." Yun Luofeng leaned her body against Yun Xiao as though no one else was present, her posture careless and bewitching. She lazily stretched and cheerfully looked at Mu Wushuang. "The condition is that you have the ability to make me serve you like a slave."

Mu Wushuang snorted and did not make a fuss over the bet any longer. She asked with a cold smile, "Yun Luofeng, since you are the one who proposed this bet, how about I decide on the conditions for this bet!"

Yun Luofeng shot Mu Wushuang a sidelong glance and raised the corner of her lips. "Sure, let's have it."

Seeing Yun Luofeng being duped this easily, delight surged through Mu Wushuang's heart. Her sight slightly turned to the eunuch quietly standing on the side, her face continued to display its graceful smile.

"Eunuch Lin was castrated when he entered the palace. If you have the ability to make him recover his potency, then I, Mu Wushuang, will willingly concede defeat! Not only will I fulfill our established bet, but I will even allow you to punish me however you want!"

A man that had already become a eunuch, even if an immortal was here, they would not be able to make him potent again. It was even more impossible for Yun Luofeng!

Yun Luofeng glanced at Mu Wushuang with a half-smile. "If we both can't make him recover his potency, then whose win is it?"

Mu Wushuang wryly smiled. "Yun Luofeng, I only want you to realize when to back off. Based on your medical skill alone, you're not in my league. If you admit defeat now, you could probably save your face. If you insist on doing this, you will be the only one humiliating yourself."

Her tone was akin to lecturing, as though she was instructing Yun Luofeng.

"I just want to know, in the event that we both can't cure him, who will be considered the losing party?" Yun Luofeng raised her brow to look at Mu Wushuang's graceful and tranquil face, the corner of her lips raised in a bewitching smile.

chapter 136

"Of course it will be your defeat," Mu Wushuang stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "You were the one who suggested the competition, but the topic was proposed by me. So if you succeeded in making Lin-gonggong a man again, I will concede defeat; likewise, it will be your loss."

Anyone could hear these unfair terms, and it made all the ministers present whisper to each other, but no one dared to raise any question.

Yun Luo slightly wrinkled his brows and was about to refute when a loud laughter suddenly came from Gao Tu, who was sitting high above them.

"General Yun, it was your granddaughter who proposed the bet after all, so it can't be that your Yun family wants to back out, right? Moreover, since Mu Wushuang is the one being challenged, regardless of whether it's the topic or the terms, it should be determined by her. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gao Tu's heart still favored the Prime Minister Estate, so he sided with Mu Wushuang despite being in front of Elder Rong.

What's more, he was only the spectator to a competition and was not harming Yun Luofeng! Even Elder Rong could not say anything about that! After all, people of the Medical Pavilion still needed to consider the Spirit Sect behind him.

"Haha," Elder Ning chuckled dryly and said derisively, "so this is how the Longyuan Kingdom's imperial family behaves! As far as I know, not only did the Prime Minister Mu not make any contributions to Longyuan, but he almost encumbered the entire kingdom. Just because his daughter is this kingdom's Noble Consort, it made Longyuan favor him, so you did not hesitate to forsake General Yun Luo, who has worked hard and achieved great things."

The favoritism of Longyuan Kingdom was simply too blatant. Yun Luo had worked hard and achieved distinguishable deeds, but he could not compare to a Noble Consort daughter.

"Girl, do you have confidence?" Elder Rong tightly frowned and looked at Yun Luofeng while asking, "If you're not sure, Elder Rong will definitely protect you even if I have to sacrifice this face!"

Although Elder Rong knew Yun Luofeng had outstanding medical skills, this ability to grow meat out of bones 1 was still too miraculous, and typically would not be achieved by anyone for certain.

Yun Luofeng smiled, her bewitching and awe-inspiring gaze directed at Gao Tu, who was sitting on the imperial throne. "I don't understand why my old man pledged fealty and allegiance to a sovereign like you for all these years. More than that, my parents died too unjustly and undeservingly!"

"Yun Luofeng!" The rage in Gao Tu's chest combusted, and his glare, which was as sharp as a sword, shot toward Yun Luofeng. "This bet was made by you. Is it possible that you would like to back out now?"

Yun Luofeng smiled indifferently. "I, Yun Luofeng, have always kept my word and won't be the same as your imperial clan who never honors its promises."

She was referring to the matter of how she did not need to kneel in front of those from the imperial clan whenever she saw them! However, when Gao Tu heard those words, it clearly turned into a different meaning.

"Zhen has indeed made the engagement between Crown Prince and you, but who knew you would actually be a trash! As a trash, how are you worthy of being the mother of the country? Therefore, reneging on the promise wasn't Zhen's fault, and you should blame your own failure to live up to expectations!"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brow but did not explain Gao Tu's misunderstanding. Her wicked eyes slowly turned to Elder Rong.

"Elder Rong, your Medical Pavilion's medicinal ingredients are more numerous, could I please inconvenient you to send these medicinal herbs here? Remember, the herbs that I want must be over a hundred years old, the more valuable the better. In addition, charge these medicinal herbs to the imperial clan's account."

chapter 137

Gao Tu's expression grew livid, and his gaze toward Yun Luofeng revealed malice.

Yun Xiao detected Gao Tu's gaze and slightly knitted his sword-like brows. He hid Yun Luofeng's body behind him to block Gao Tu's sight.

If it weren't for Yun Luofeng disliking other people interfering with her matters, Gao Tu deserved to die ten thousand times for this one look thrown at her!

"Yun'yatou, tell me the name of the medicinal herbs, and I will go retrieve them for you right now!"

Elder Rong boisterously laughed, in an extremely cheerful mood.

Every 100-year-old medicinal herb was priced astronomically at the Medical Pavilion! Normally, they could not even sell one in a single month. It was unexpected that they could sell this many in such a short time! One could just imagine how the emperor's treasury will bleed a lot this time.

"Additionally, although the treatment this time resulted from Mu Wushuang and my bet, I once vowed to my master that I wouldn't treat any patient who didn't pay!"

Of course, the master that she spoke of did not exist, but she was using it as a shield once more. However, when Elder Rong heard these words, his eyes abruptly lit up, and these words further confirmed the conjecture in his heart.

Wasn't that godly doctor extremely greedy? It was said that in order to find him to treat you, besides meeting his eyes, you are also required to spend an enormous amount of wealth!

Don't have any money? Then he probably would not even meet you.

So Elder Rong had then become thoroughly convinced that Yun Luofeng is that godly doctor's disciple.

If Yun Luofeng knew Elder Rong's thoughts, she would definitely inwardly sigh.

This misunderstanding was quite deep…

"Yun Luofeng, you haven't even cured him yet, and you're already asking for money?" Mu Xingchou rushed to speak and angrily glared at Yun Luofeng. "Moreover, I have never heard someone considering a bet as a treatment and even demanding money."

Yun Luofeng sighed and said with distress, "I also can't do anything about it. I swore a serious vow in front of my master to not treat any patient who didn't pay! Otherwise, he would kick me out of his tutelage."

Xiao Mo, who had stayed in the God Space for a long time without speaking, could not help but laugh out loud after hearing Yun Luofeng's words.

As expected! If his master did not cheat people, then it would not be her! She still did not forget to mercilessly swindle some money despite being in this type of situation!

"Yun Luofeng, how much compensation do you want?" Gao Tu asked with gritted teeth and an unsightly expression.

Yun Luofeng's eyes flickered a few times as she stated with a faint smile, "Not much, 50 million taels—in gold!"

If it was 50 million taels in silver, it was still acceptable, but she was actually demanding gold?

Gao Tu clenched his fists and snorted, "Yun Luofeng, if you are unable to turn Lin-gonggong into a real man, Zhen will not give you a single tael!"

Besides Gao Tu, even all the ministers present believed that Yun Luofeng would be unable to restore Lin-gonggong's masculinity, which is why she found such a poor excuse! Now that His Majesty already promised her, let's see what other excuses she could find!

Just as all the ministers speculated, the young girl's languid and bewitching voice was slowly heard in the main hall, "Alright, if I fail, I won't accept a single copper coin. If I succeed, I want the imperial clan to fulfill their promise and pay the treatment fee of 50 million gold taels!"

She agreed?

Everyone was taken aback, their astonished gaze all darted toward the absolutely beautiful, white-robed young lady in the middle of the main hall.

Could it be that she actually was not finding an excuse for her incompetence when she suggested 50 million gold taels? But something like turning a eunuch into a real man was simply too preposterous! How could that be possible?

Absolutely not possible!

All the ministers consoled themselves; they definitely would not believe that Yun Luofeng's medical skill has reached this level of brilliance.

chapter 138

Elder Rong was very fast, so it was not long before he rushed from the Medical Pavilion to the Imperial Palace's main hall. He took out the medicinal herbs from his space ring in an instant, and said with a smile, "Yun'yatou, I have brought the medicinal herbs that you requested."

Seeing the medicinal herbs that appeared from thin air in front of them, everyone in the main hall was dumbfounded. They intently stared at the ring in Elder Rong's hand with a trace of envy in their eyes.

That was a space ring! A treasure that was in sight but unattainable to the world's spirit cultivators! They did not imagine Elder Rong would possess a treasure like this.

"We're nearly done." Yun Luofeng lightly caressed her chin and wickedly smiled. "Elder Rong, I don't trust the people inside the Imperial Palace to brew the medicine, so I will leave this matter to you. Right, don't forget to demand a well-deserved remuneration from the Emperor! Having the Medical Pavilion's Elder Rong personally brew the medicine, I'm afraid there aren't many people who receive this type of treatment in Longyuan. It should be worth more than 10 million gold taels at least."

At this moment, the expression of the man sitting high above them became increasingly livid, and the fury in his features ignited. He wished he could cut Yun Luofeng into pieces with his gaze.

Elder Rong guffawed."That's right, Yun'yatou is right. The cost of me personally brewing medicine can't be little. Gao Tu, it would be better if you prepare the money first, so as to avoid your inability to rake up that much money in a rush at that time."

Gao Tu deeply inhaled some air, suppressing the anger in his heart, and stated with gritted teeth, "Yun Luofeng, if you can't cure his childless condition, Zhen will make you pay for today's events!"

Yun Luofeng raised a brow and bewitchingly smiled. "You won't have that opportunity."

What is called arrogance?

There was probably no one more experienced than all the ministers present.

A hedonistic child of an affluent family was truly a hedonistic child of an affluent family—they did not use their brain regardless of what they were doing! How could a eunuch who had been castrated become a man again? This was more ludicrous than an ant raping an elephant!

"Feng'er," Yun Luo collected himself and worriedly asked, "how confident are you?"

Hearing the anxiety of the old man, Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled, and an exceptional confidence was displayed on her features. "Simply sit back and collect money. I will fill our Yun family's treasury to the brim. Moreover, this is what he owes our Yun family."

Yun Luo did not say anything else, even he could not understand why he was this confident in a granddaughter that he had not seen for ten years.

It was as though…she could definitely do what she said!

It was not long before Elder Rong brewed the medicinal herbs into a soup and carried it to Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng accepted the medicinal soup and slowly walked toward Eunuch Lin.

"Your Majesty!" Eunuch Lin turned pale with fright and hurriedly looked at Gao Tu, wishing to plead mercy for himself. However, a single sentence from Gao Tu made him unable to say anything.

"You will do whatever she asks you to do, and you aren't allowed to disobey!"

The Emperor's voice revealed a decisiveness that did not allow for questioning, filling Eunuch Lin's heart with bitterness. His sight turned to the young lady that already reached him, fear slowly growing in his heart.

"Drink it," the young lady glanced at Eunuch Lin with a raised brow and sinisterly commanded.

Eunuch Lin bitterly chuckled, extended his old, quivering hand, and coweringly accepted the medicinal soup that Yun Luofeng passed to him.

Before this, he went to arrest Yun Luofeng under orders and already completely offended the Yun Family. Now that Mu Wushuang used him of all people as the guinea pig in their competition, there was no double that Yun Luofeng brewed a poison for him.

Eunuch Lin's heart was full of regret; if he had known earlier, he would not have offended the Yun Family in order to ingratiate himself with the Noble Consort. And now, his life would soon end.

chapter 139

Eunuch Lin closed his eyes and poured the medicinal soup into his mouth as though he was facing death with equanimity. One could not see his complexion from his powder-covered face, but anyone could guess that his complexion must be extremely bad at this moment.

Clang !

Feeling a scorching heat in his chest, the soup bowl in Eunuch Lin's hands clattered across the floor, shattering into pieces. He clutched his stomach in agony, and his eyes intently stared at Yun Luofeng as he exclaimed between gritted teeth, "You poisoned me!"

Poison?

Hearing this, the crowd suddenly erupted in a frenzy. They did not imagine that Yun Luofeng would poison Eunuch Lin in front of everyone.

"Yun Luofeng." Mu Wushuang glanced at Eunuch Lin's pained expression with slightly wrinkled brows, dissatisfaction flickering across her beautiful eyes. "Earlier, you agreed to this that willingly, so I thought you had the skills, and I was already prepared to accept your humiliation! I didn't think that you would disregard other people's lives to this extent for a bet and actually brewed a poison to harm him."

Watching the young lady standing with her arms crossed in front of her, Mu Wushuang's expression revealed incomprehension.

She truly did not understand how could Yun Luofeng be this calm at a time like this?

Knitting her long, shapely brows, Mu Wushang continued to rebuke in a righteous tone, "Yun Luofeng, you harmed another's life, how could you remain this indifferent still? A person like you doesn't deserve to be a doctor!"

Inside the main hall, all the ministers looked at Yun Luofeng with reproach in their eyes; some of their eyes even contained contempt and mockery, displaying their disdain for the girl's behavior.

A bewitching smile appeared on the young lady's peerlessly beautiful face, and she folded her arms across her chest as she lazily glanced at Eunuch Lin, who was rolling all over the floor out of fear.

"If he has this much strength to roll around, does he really look poisoned?"

Hearing the girl's words, everyone's gaze simultaneously shot to Eunuch Lin.

Eunuch Lin blanked and stopped rolling around. He also did not understand what was happening! Just now, he clearly thought he was about to die from poison, but how was he fine now?

Moreover, a warm feeling enveloped his entire body, and he could feel an unusual ease of mind.

"I didn't die?" Eunuch Lin climbed up from the floor, flicking the dust from his clothes, and awkwardly smiled. "My apologies, I thought I was poisoned just now…"

He thought he was poisoned?

If it weren't for the fact that Eunuch Lin was extremely trusted by His Majesty, they would have started cursing long ago! This guy thought he was poisoned, so he made such a big commotion and caused them all to embarrass themselves along with him?

Mu Wushuang clenched her pink fists, a sense of shame appearing on her face, along with the desire to find a hole to burrow herself into.

How shameful, this was simply too shameful! This was all Eunuch Lin's fault; if she did not stand up for him, she would not have humiliated herself like this!

"Your Majesty, I…"

Eunuch Lin was about to defend his earlier behavior when he was kicked with an audible impact by a leg that abruptly shot out from the side. The kick ruthlessly landed on his crotch, and without warning, his entire body flew into the air.

"What are you doing?" Eunuch Lin's sharp voice snarled as he angrily glared at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng did not answer and picked Eunuch Lin up again to ruthlessly smash him onto the ground. She stepped on his body and wickedly said in a careless manner, "Don't forget, the Emperor told you to do whatever I say."

When she finished speaking, Yun Luofeng retracted her foot.

chapter 140

Besides Yun Xiao, no one saw that when Yun Luofeng punched Eunuch Lin, she sent a stream of spiritual energy into his body.

Fury burned in Eunuch Lin's chest. He knew that Yun Luofeng certainly did that on purpose because she wanted an excuse to beat him up!

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Just as Eunuch Lin wanted to stand up and complain, he felt a fiery sensation from his crotch, making him feel unwell.

"Ning Xin, turn away," Yun Luofeng turned to look at Ning Xin and stated with raised brows.

Ning Xin blinked, and confusion flashed through her eyes, but she did not ask anything before turning away and facing Yun Luofeng with her back.

The second that the pretty girl turned around, Yun Luofeng drew a sword from a guard's hand and slashed all of Eunuch Lin's clothes into pieces with a swish. When her last slash landed, the cold man, whose expression remained blank, covered her eyes with his hands.

Yun Luofeng smiled. Sometimes, she did not need to say much, and Yun Xiao would know what to do.

Even Yun Luofeng herself did not understand when Yun Xiao and she started having this tacit understanding…

"Impossible, I must be blind, this is absolutely impossible!"

Inside the main hall, after a quiet appearance, a wave of shocked voices was suddenly heard.

Mu Wushuang even forgot to keep up a female's proper reserved manner and fixedly stared at the naked Eunuch Lin. She hastily covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud.

This woman really turned a eunuch into a real man? How is this possible? Even her master could not do something like this, so how did this woman achieve it?

At this moment, Mu Wushuang's body started shuddering violently, her graceful face deathly white.

"Lin-gonggong!" Gao Tu abruptly stood up and angrily shouted, "You've got some nerves! You actually hid yourself in zhen's harem with a man's body, what was your intent?"

Plop!

Eunuch Lin was so frightened that he fell and knelt on the floor as he shakily replied, "Your Majesty, this servant is innocent! This servant was really castrated, so this servant also doesn't know what is going on, it grew on its own!"

"Lin-gonggong, you don't need to say anything else, you definitely avoided the castration. Someone, pull Lin-gonggong away and publicly behead him!" A killing intent swept through Gao Tu's features as he harshly ordered.

To Gao Tu, Eunuch Lin certainly dodged his castration, and that was why he had the distinctive feature of a man! There was no way that it was the effect of Yun Luofeng's bowl of medicine!

Seeing two guards heading over, Eunuch Lin's body weakened and collapsed onto the floor with a face devoid of hope. He knew that His Majesty would not acknowledge Yun Luofeng's ability, so he could only punish him.

"Yun Luofeng," Gao Tu turned to look at Yun Luofeng and sternly said, "This was zhen's oversight, being fooled by Lin Ye, this old thing. He definitely avoided his castration, so he remained a man! The competition this time doesn't count, you can choose another date to compete with Mu Wushuang again."

Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brow. She would have never imagined that Gao Tu would shamelessly deny everything! Moreover, he directly determined that Eunuch Lin dodged his castration.

Only for the purpose of shielding Mu Wushuang from punishment?

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng wanted to know what benefit did the Prime Minister Estate give him to cause such an unreasonable preferential treatment…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 141

"Since you claim that Lin-gonggong avoided his castration, then I will castrate him for you."

Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled, the long sword in her hand suddenly left her hand and sliced off the organ on his crotch with a plop! Because her eyes were still covered by Yun Xiao, this strike completely relied on her senses.

"Ah!" A heart-wrenching scream pierced the air, causing everyone's hair to stand on its end.

Eunuch Lin directly fainted from the pain, fresh blood still gushing from his lower body, painting the floor red.

The young girl's cruel and decisive tactics made all the ministers inwardly shiver. It was unexpected that she would castrate Eunuch Lin in front of everyone!

"Yun Luofeng!"

Gao Tu was completely infuriated. He abruptly stood up and harshly said, "What are you doing?"

As though not feeling Gao Tu's rage, Yun Luofeng nonchalantly said, "Elder Rong, please prepare another bowl of medicinal soup and force feed it to him! This time, I have castrated Lin-gonggong in front of everyone, so certain people can't find an excuse anymore."

Elder Rong gradually recovered from his shock and guffawed, "Girl, I still have some leftover medicine, I will bring it over for you now."

This girl was brutal and decisive, never softhearted towards her enemies! Her future achievements could not be estimated!

As soon as he finished speaking, he dashed out of the main hall and quickly disappeared under the intense sun.

A while later.

Carrying a bowl of medicinal soup, Elder Rong entered the main hall with big strides and stepped in front of Eunuch Lin without saying a word. His fingers tightly clutched the eunuch's chin and forcefully poured the soup into his mouth.

"Cough, cough."

The eunuch coughed from choking and slowly woke up.

At the same time, Yun Luofeng's fist ruthlessly landed on his body once again, and a mouthful of fresh blood spurted out. His already pale face became more deathly pale.

After experiencing this torment, Eunuch Lin appeared as though he was several decades older, and his eyes were unfocused.

Every minister's eyes were intensely and unblinkingly staring at Eunuch Lin, afraid that they would miss anything. Even Mu Wushuang disregarded gender differences and kept her eyes on Eunuch Lin's crotch.

Under everyone's gaze, Eunuch Lin's bloody crotch gradually started growing a sharp end, similar to a budding bean sprout.

The entire hall quieted following his body's changes.

It was so silent that a needle dropping onto the floor could be heard.

Bang!

Gao Tu's body heavily landed on his imperial throne, and he stared at Eunuch Lin, who was still in a daze, with an ashen expression. Thinking back on the words that he just spoke, how laughable were they…

"Impossible, this definitely can't be real!"

Mu Xingchou was the first to react, his body shuddered several times, and he staggered back with eyes full of disbelief, staring intently at Eunuch Lin.

A eunuch transforming into a man? He had never heard of something like this!

If it weren't for Yun Luofeng castrating Eunuch Lin in front of them, perhaps they would be the same as Gao Tu and believe that Eunuch Lin avoided his castration instead of attributing it to a dose of medicine.

That instant, all the ministers in the main hall turned their sight to Yun Luofeng with a fervent gleam in their eyes.

How outstanding would her medical skills have to be in order to turn a eunuch into a man? Let's not bother mentioning Mu Wushuang, even her master did not possess a formidable ability like this! It was ridiculous that Mu Wushuang previously used a lecturing tone to converse with Yun Luofeng!

chapter 142

"Your Majesty, my granddaughter is the winner of this bet. Shouldn't you make the Prime Minister Estate fulfill their promise now?" Yun Luo's features were full of pleasure as he radiantly asked with a clear voice.

At this moment, Gao Tu's expression was quite flustered, and his body was slumped on the imperial throne.

His sight gradually moved to Mu Xingchou and his granddaughter and said dispiritedly, "Prime Minister Mu, tomorrow, you will personally head to the graves of Yun Luofeng's parents and kneel down in front of it to apologize to them! You will also write a letter of confession to post on the city wall for the public."

Mu Xingchou's complexion was ashen, and when he lowered his head, malice flashed through his eyes.

"This minister shall obey!"

At a time like this, Gao Tu could not blatantly favor him, so he could only keep a low profile.

However, he would remember this debt. He would eventually pay it back to Yun Luofeng, this stinky girl!

"Zhen is tired. You are all dismissed." Gao Tu wearily closed his eyes with a heart full of bitterness.

No matter what, he would have never imagined that Yun Luofeng really was a physician and even possessed an excellent medical skill! If he knew, he should not have blatantly sided with the Prime Minister Estate, leading him to offend a genius doctor like that.

At this moment, Gao Tu finally understood the meaning of Elder Rong's words.

Compared to Yun Luofeng, Mu Wushuang truly was not worth much!

"Elder Ning," Yun Luofeng raised her brow and turned to face Elder Ning with a wicked smile on her lips, "hand over the results from your investigation of these previous years to Prime Minister Estate, so that they can write a letter of confession according to those results. I don't want a single detail left out!"

Six months ago, when she had Elder Ning help her look into all of the crimes related to the Prime Minister Estate, it was all for today!

She would make the people from the Prime Minister Estate admit everything that they had done in front of everyone!

"Also…" Yun Luofeng's smile remained unchanged and became more bewitching. "Prime Minister Estate posting the letter of confession to the city wall alone is not enough, I want to make them announce every crime in the letter of confession in front of Longyuan's citizens!"

"Yun Luofeng!"

Mu Xingchou angrily clenched his fists, rage nearly erupting from his chest. "Don't go too far!"

"Could it be that your Prime Minister Estate can bet but can't lose?" Yun Luofeng sent a sidelong glance at the ashen Mu Xingchou. "Since it's like that, Yun Xiao, tie these people up, bring them to the city gate tomorrow, and force them to announce their crimes. If they are too unwilling to open their mouths, beat them up. Beat them until they are willing to speak!"

"Yun Luofeng, you've got quite the nerves! I am an important minister of the court, what qualifications do you have to tie me up?" Mu Xingchou's eyes were saturated with an intense killing intent as he harshly asked.

Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled. "So what if you are an important minister of the court? I have never needed to fear anyone when I act! If you don't believe it, you can try!"

Mu Xingchou tightly clenched his fist. He was shaking from anger, his eyes were spitting fire as they fiercely glared at the girl's languid and bewitching posture. The killing intent in his eyes became more and more intense.

He should have killed this little b*tch before Yun Luo returned to court! But how could he have known that a trash he had never taken notice of would actually be able to cause so much trouble!

"Mu Xingchou, I wouldn't have thought that an old thief like you is not only shameless but also untrustworthy." Yun Luo burst into laughter, clearly overjoyed. "However, since you have already made a promise, you must adhere to it. If you aren't willing to fulfill it, I don't mind using some stronger means."

chapter 143

"You…" Mu Xingchou was so angry that he became speechless and subconsciously looked at Gao Tu. Upon seeing that Gao Tu had his eyes closed the entire time and did not pay attention to their dispute, his heart fell into despair little by little.

"Yun Luofeng," Mu Wushuang suppressed the envy bursting from her heart and coldly gazed at Yun Luofeng, hate flashing through her beautiful eyes, "I, Mu Wushuang, am willing to admit my loss. I promise you that I will head to the city gate tomorrow. Except…I hope you won't regret today's events!"

In Longyuan, if she did not have the protection of the imperial family, she was no match for the Yun Family!

The reason was none other than the fact that the Yun Family had an insurmountable presence like Yun Luo! As long as Yun Luo did not die, she had no way of destroying Yun Luofeng, that b*tch.

Whenever Mu Wushuang thought of Yun Luofeng's medical skill, it was as though claws were mercilessly scratching her heart, making her feel extremely agonized! If she didn't eliminate her, she would not feel at ease in her entire life!

"Great, I will wait for your arrival at the city gate tomorrow." After speaking these words, Yun Luofeng lazily stretched and moved around her shoulders as the corner of her lips bewitchingly raised. "Yun Xiao, let's go home."

After saying this, she slowly turned around and headed out of the main hall.

The rays of the setting sun fell onto the girl's snow-white robes, suffocating in its beauty.

Yun Xiao was akin to a loyal guard, following and standing beside Yun Luofeng all along. The man's face was always without a single expression and was cold, as though nothing could move him.

"Hoho," Elder Ning chuckled and meaningfully watched the two youngsters' departing figures as he pointedly stated, "I'm quite curious where Yun'yatou got the luck to pick up a man like this. General Yun, your Yun Family is very blessed this time, haha."

After loudly laughing twice, he headed out the main hall, only leaving behind a confused Yun Luo…

…

Ever since the main hall's events spread around, Yun Luofeng's reputation was suddenly known all throughout Longyuan Kingdom.

It could be described with five words: Becoming famous with one treatment!

All the people who once mocked and ridiculed her immediately changed their attitude, itching to kneel and lick her boots.

So what if Yun Luofeng could not cultivate? She was a godly doctor! With the existence of her godly doctor reputation, there were numerous strong people who wished to escort her! She could basically travel unhindered on the continent.

Although Yun Luofeng rescued Elder Ning by Qin River that day, there were still many people who held a skeptical attitude! However, now that there were so many major ministers from the palace heading to General Yun's estate to vie for her favor, the excitement that Yun Luofeng brought them could be imagined.

At this time, outside the city gate of the Imperial City, Mu Xingchou and Mu Wushuang from the Prime Minister Estate both stood at the gate in a sorry state with an incredibly embarrassed expression.

A group of guards stood behind them like an unmovable mountain, not allowing them any room for escape, so the duo can only accept everyone's stunned or shocked gaze.

"Everyone," Yun Luofeng swept her eyes across the awkwardly standing pair before turning to the people standing in a circle and watching, and her peerlessly beautiful face was haughty and cold. "I'm sure you all know about the events that happened to our General Estate 10 years ago."

10 years ago?

Hearing this sensitive number, the mass whispered into each other's ears, their astonished eyes casting glances at Mu Xingchou and his granddaughter every now and then.

"Ten years ago, my parents led an army to war, but because Prime Minister Mu Xingchou was lascivious and fell into the enemy army's evil plan, causing intelligence to be leaked and my parents to die on the battlefield!" A deep pain appeared on Yun Luofeng's features, and her voice also became harsher. "However, Mu Xingchou, this old thief, did not demonstrate any repentance in spite of everything! Not only did he refuse to admit his wrong, he even deemed that my parents must have deserved it for doing something wicked!"

chapter 144

The girl's voice was so potent that Mu Xingchou almost lowered his head to the dust.

The events from ten years ago were actually known by the people of Longyuan Kingdom. It was just because Prime Minister Mu was so influential that nobody dared to speak for the victims.

"What do you mean when you say that they deserve it because they had committed too many evil deeds?" Yun Luofeng laughed, full of contempt. Her laughter rang once again at the gate of the city, "All I know is that nice people don't live long while the wicked ones survive for millenniums! My parents were framed by petty men. They got murdered by an old thief, Mu Xingchou! Still, he was totally unrepentant after murdering them. So today, I'm here to make Mu Xingchou confess all the evil deeds that he has done over the years to vent out the anger of my parents!"

"Good!"

Someone in the crowd took the lead to applaud and the others followed. At this moment, all the people on the scene burnt with rage.

"Junior General Yun was young and talented, and his wife was also valiant. They are both heroes in our minds! I don't believe such heroes would be killed on the battlefield for committing evil deeds. They were murdered by Mu Xingchou as they tried to defend our country!"

"Yes, so many young talents have died on the battlefield. Were all of them killed for doing evil deeds? One of my uncles died in the battlefield, and he has always been a nice man! I don't believe that God will really punish the bad guys! If God had eyes, there wouldn't be so many wars."

Looking at these angry people, Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corner of her mouth. She recognized the first guy who applauded! He was a shop assistant of Medical Pavilion!

It was a no-brainer that Elder Rong sent this guy here.

"Miss Yun, they should kneel down before the grave of Junior General Yun and apologize to him!"

"Exactly, they must apologize. If they don't apologize, they should pay Junior General Yun and his wife with their life."

The reaction of the people was very intense. At this moment, they threw all of their scruples away, and some people even spat at Mu Xingchou who was utterly embarrassed.

Of course, Yun Luofeng understood that these people dared to stand up because they saw how discomfited Mu Xingchou was. If they were faced with that high-spirited Prime Minister Mu, they would not dare to utter a single word.

"You can rest assured." Yun Luofeng raised her hand to put a stop to all the angry voices. "I made them come here because the Medical Pavilion had discovered all the evil deeds that the Mu Family had done over the years. After this matter here is settled, I will make them go to my parents' graves and apologize to them!"

Actually, these things were discovered by Elder Ning, but the citizens did not know who Elder Ning was, so Yun Luofeng had to mention the Medical Pavilion. With the reputation of Medical Pavilion, nobody would doubt the authenticity of her accusation.

Mu Xingchou looked pale. Just now, someone spat at him when he did not pay attention. The saliva smelled so disgusting that he almost threw up.

"Mu Xingchou," Yun Luofeng turned to Mu Xingchou. "Show me your letter of confession. Confess all the crimes that you have committed over the years. If you dare to conceal any of your crimes, I'll rip off one of your arms!"

Mu Xingchou harshly shuddered. He could barely keep ahold of the letter of confession in his trembling hands.

chapter 145

"I, Mu Xingchou, have committed many wrongs over the years," Mu Xingchou spoke with a trembling voice. "My most regretful mistake is being lustful and causing Junior General Yun and Young Madam to lose their life on the battlefield. Even if I used my entire life, I would never be able to redeem myself from this sin."

Mu Xingchou's expression became more and more unsightly, the hand grasping the letter of confession also shook even more, his eyes full of despair.

"Second, when I was young, I had an affair with my sister-in-law and was accidentally discovered by my elder brother. To prevent this matter from being known, I poisoned my elder brother and claimed that he died from an illness to the public."

Wow!

The crowd went into an uproar. No matter what, the people would not have imagined that not only did Mu Xingchou have an illicit affair with his sister-in-law but also plotted the death of his biological brother. Why didn't God take a bastard like this?

It was truly as Yun Luofeng said: "Nice people don't live long while bad people live for millenniums!" Compared with Junior General Yun, who devoted himself to the country and people, this Mu Xingchou was the one who was actually guilty of monstrous crimes!

"Third, because my parents were suspicious of the cause of my elder brother's death, I was afraid they wouldn't forgive me after finding out, so I struck first and killed them! To everyone else, I said that my parents could not handle my elder brother's death, so they hung themselves."

The crowd was stunned by Mu Xingchou's words yet again.

They initially thought that Mu Xingchou stealing his sister-in-law and murdering his brother were already cruel enough, but, unexpectedly, he even killed his own parents? Why would a person like this still be alive?

God was truly blind!

Following this, whenever Mu Xingchou announced one of his crimes, the shock in everyone's heart deepened to another degree.

Fratricide, parricide, stealing of sister-in-law, abduction of children, scorning of the law—there was not a single thing that Mu Xingchou had not done! It could be said that every crime that someone could commit, he had committed them all—not a single one was left out!

Mu Xingchou's expression shifted from its original livid expression to a pale one. In the end, his face was drained of all colors, except for a pallid gray. Until he himself became numb, as though he was a machine and only knew to read from the letter of confession, not omitting a single word.

After he reported more than one hundred crimes one by one, the entire street at the city's entrance grew silent, so silent that even the sound of a breeze could be clearly heard…

"Mu Wushuang, your turn now."

Yun Luofeng turned to look at Mu Wushuang with a bewitching smile on her lips. "Are you planning to report your crimes yourself, or should I assist you?"

The help that she spoke of was, of course, brute force! If Mu Wushuang was adamant about not admitting her crimes, she did not mind using brute force to make her concede.

Mu Wushuang's expression became ghastly white in an instant. She tightly bit her lips and silently looked at Yun Luofeng.

"Mu Wushuang? Is it possible that Mu Wushuang has also committed a sin? That can't be right, Mu Xingchou has certainly done many evil deeds, but what does this have to do with her? Mu Wushuang is graceful and kind, she couldn't have done wicked things."

"Cluck cluck, haven't you heard of a saying? One may know a person for a long time without understanding their true nature. Medical Pavilion has a great prestige on this continent, and since these matters were investigated by them, it can't be fake."

Following Yun Luofeng's words, the silent city entrance went into an uproar again. The people whispered into each other's ear while their eyes revealed their astonishment.

Besides Mu Wushuang, the old man and three little ones from Mu family were all terrible!

Everyone knew that Mu Xingchou was shameless and lecherous, leaking intelligence for women and dragging Junior General Yun and his wife down! The eldest young master of Mu Family, Mu Wuchen, was cold, arrogant, vicious, and malicious, looking down on everyone! Second Young Master Mu Shen was a proper hedonistic son of the affluent, always bringing a crowd of people with him to cause trouble. Last time, he was even ruthlessly beaten up by the guards of the Yun household who were protecting Yun Luofeng.

Only Mu Wushuang had a graceful and kindhearted disposition, never committing any evil deeds. How could you make the people believe she would also have a letter of confession?

chapter 146

At the clamorous city entrance, after everyone started discussing amongst themselves, Mu Wushuang clenched the letter of confession in her hands, her lowered eyes flashing with an icy light.

She will eventually pay Yun Luofeng back for today's humiliation!

Thinking this, Mu Wushuang suppressed the fury in her heart and unfolded her letter of confession. "I, Mu Wushuang, have crimes that fill the heaven and have killed countless of people."

Killed countless of people?

BANG!

Mu Wushuang's words were akin to a sudden clap of thunder, ferociously shaking everyone's heart. They dumbfoundedly stared at the pale-faced Mu Wushuang; in that instant, they actually suspected their ears had problems.

Facing those astonished gazes, Mu Wushuang's head remained lowered, and the hand clasping the letter of confession started trembling slightly. "Not only did I secretly send Crown Prince a message more than half a year ago and had him find a man to frame Yun Luofeng for dallying with a beautiful man in the middle of the street, destroying Yun Luofeng's reputation, but I also had a bunch of woman from Longyuan Kingdom, who were pestering the Crown Prince, secretly killed, and then shifted the blame to someone else!"

"Yun Luofeng's reputation of having big boobs with no brain and being perverted and easily infatuated was spread by me. The point was to break Crown Prince and her engagement so that I could become Longyuan's Crown Prince Consort. Ten years ago, I also had my master do nothing to save Yun Qingya from dying. Most importantly, I had a younger sister with the same father but different mother. One time, I accidentally discovered that she was infatuated with Crown Prince, so this sister of mine also died in my hands."

Longyuan Kingdom's citizens remembered Prime Minister Estate had a second miss indeed. This Second Miss did not have Mu Wushuang's innate talent and intelligence and also did not have the status of a direct descendant, only mothered by a concubine, so not many people cared about her death.

What was unexpected was that Prime Minister Estate's second miss died at the hands of Mu Wushuang.

This…

Everyone was stunned!

If Mu Xingchou's actions made them endlessly sigh, then Mu Wushaung's behavior threw them into disbelief! Everyone could not believe that Prime Minister Estate's Eldest Miss, who was graceful and dignified in front of everyone, was actually a person who killed her own sister?

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled, her eyes glancing at the crowd and surprisingly spotted a deathly pale face in the crowd.

Inside the crowd, Mu Shen staggered back, his pale face was infuriated as he unwaveringly glared at Mu Wushuang!

"It turns out that Xue'er was killed by her! For the crown prince, she killed my younger sister, Mu Rongxue!" Hate gushed from Mu Shen's heart, a heaven-shattering fury burning in his heart.

The current citizens of Longyuan seemed to have forgotten that Prime Minister Estate's Second Miss and Mu Shen were both the children of a concubine and born from the same mother! Hearing this explosive news now, how could he not have hate in his heart?

The people beside him could even hear the sound of Mu Shen gritting his teeth.

"You killing your younger sister, does Mu Xingchou know about this?" Yun Luofeng raised her lips in a faint smile and asked, her bewitching look slowly swept across the ashen Mu Xingchou.

Mu Wushuang's face was also ghastly white and colorless. She glanced at Mu Xingchou and gnashed her teeth before saying, "My grandfather…he knows! Mu Rongxue is a mere daughter of a concubine, I'm the daughter of the legal wife. Do you think my grandfather will favor a concubine's daughter?"

Hearing Mu Wushuang's words, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, her dark eyes flashing with a wicked light. "You two deserve to be grandfather and granddaughter. One stole his sister-in-law and murdered his brother, the other…did not let off her own younger sister! As expected, beasts become a family."

chapter 147

Mu Wushuang's psychological defense completely collapsed. She glared at Yun Luofeng, and her elegant and demure face turned very grim at the moment.

"Yun Luofeng, you will have to pay for what you did to me today!"

Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly, and lazily leaned against the calm man behind her. She glanced at Mu Wushuang who was ghastly pale. "Well, in this world, nobody is smart enough to scheme against me. I'll be waiting for you!"

As soon as she finished, her face turned solemn and she ordered with a sneer, "Yun Xiao, tie them down and send them to my parents' graves. My grandpa has been waiting there for a long time."

"Very well."

The cool man turned his eyes away from the beautiful girl and looked at Mu Xingchou and Mu Wushuang expressionlessly, his deep dark eyes showing a ruthless murderous desire.

"Stop it! What are you going to do? I am a minister of the Royal Court, and you are just a small guard, you… "

Mu Xingchou was stunned by the imposing manner of the man. He felt that the man didn't only want to tie him down but also wanted to kill him! With a fear in his heart, he couldn't help stepping back.

However, before he got the time to turn and run away, he was grabbed by the man and held up like a chicken. His face was white with fear.

"Let's go."

Yun Luofeng looked at the two held in the man's hands, yawned lazily and turned toward the gate.

When the figures of these people disappeared, boisterous discussion sounds rang from the crowd at the gate again.

"It is true that you may know a person's face but not his mind. I really did not expect the graceful and dignified Miss Mu is such a person! Her sister was just infatuated with Crown Prince and has never thought of marrying him, but she just killed her.

"Didn't you listen to her? She framed Yun Luofeng and made the people believe Yun Luofeng molested a handsome man on the street. Gee, I really did not expect that Mu Wushuang is such a person. I think Crown Prince won't want her to be his wife anymore after people get to know what she has done."

"Exactly, a scheming b*tch like Mu Wushuang doesn't deserve to be our future queen!"

…

Outside the city.

Surrounded by pine trees, two tombs quietly stood on the top of a mountain. On top of the tombs, the epitaphs inscribed with cinnabar were so conspicuous as if they were painted with blood.

The white-haired old man groveled on the ground, his trembling fingers gently stroking the characters on the gravestone, a deep pain revealed in his eyes.

Junior General Yun Yang was young, talented and outstanding. What a lamentable thing he was killed on the battlefield. His wife, Bai Ling, was a valiant and an excellent woman. She fought bravely for the country together with her husband. The couple was killed on the battlefield and was buried here.

"Feng'er, your parents' last wish was to be buried here together, far away from the hubbub of the world and free from any disturbance of the earthly world. Now they have their wish fulfilled. In the woods, no one can disturb them."

Yun Luo slightly closed his eyes. Even now, he could still recall the heart-wrenching pains he felt when he heard the news that Yun Yang and his wife died on the battlefield more than a decade ago!

The pain in his heart had not yet subsided, and he had to go to the battlefield for his son, to defend the country and his people.

However, in the end, what did he get? He could not avenge his eldest son and daughter-in-law, and even his younger son was framed and had to hide in a secret chamber and couldn't see the sun! And he himself, after leaving behind his granddaughter and guarding the border for ten years, was no match for the 'pillow wind' blown by Noble Consort Mu to the emperor.

chapter 148

Such a concupiscent tyrant was not worthy of his loyalty!

Yun Luofeng walked slowly to the tombstones, looking straight at the inscriptions on the tombstones as if she was looking at the respected couple on the battlefield.

"Dad, mom, I've come to see you… "

She was not the real Yun Luofeng and was just trying to survive with this body! However, after having been merged with the body, she gradually felt similarly to the real owner of this body.

"You can rest assured, I will avenge you sooner or later! Be it the prime minister, the fatuous emperor, or those who really killed you, I will make them pay for what they've done to you!

Listening to the girl's words, the old man showed a gratified smile. However, when he turned to Mu Xingchou who had been taken to the graves, his old face suddenly fell.

"Mu Xingchou, you old thief, it serves you just right, hahaha!" Yun Luo laughed. Though his smile was bright, his eyes were grim. "Now kneel down."

"You—"

Mu Xingchou got quite furious and was about to rebut the old man. "Bang!" At this moment, someone kicked hard at the back of his knee. Caught off guard, he knelt down on the ground heavily.

Shame!

This was a great humiliation!

Mu Xingchou's head was pressed to the ground. He clenched his fist, his eyes full of shame and anger.

He had never been humiliated like this since he gained power. He would bear in mind what they had done to him today. One day, he would make all the men of the General estate kneel before him and beg for his mercy.

"Yang'er, Ling'er, have you seen this in heaven?" Yun Luo looked up at the sky and shouted out loud, "During that year, the son of a b*tch leaked information and had you killed! But the emperor forgot your contribution and chose to take sides with him. Now I'll make them kneel down and kowtow to your graves for a thousand times. Hope that your souls can rest in peace."

While speaking, tears were running down from the old man's face.

How many years had it been?

For how many years had been waiting for this day?

And he would never forget that when he went to His Majesty to report what they had done back then, His Majesty just said lightly. "Now that things have happened, an investigation will be a waste of time. What's more, Mr. Mu didn't do it deliberately. How about this? Let him apologize to you. As you know, it's impossible for the dead to come back to life. Please contain your grief."

Apologize?

This man murdered his son and daughter-in-law and just got away with a simple apology?

Therefore, due to rage, he summoned all the soldiers from the border and trod down the estate of Mu Xingchou! Since then, he no longer wanted to get involved in wars of the country. However, hearing that people living on the border were in an abyss of suffering, he couldn't ignore it but chose to lead the soldiers to the battlefield!

"Grandpa." Seeing that the old man seemed to be unable to control his emotions, Yun Luofeng quickly came to him and supported him with her hands. She frowned slightly. "It's getting late, and I must take you back to have a rest. So I'll have Yun Xiao supervise them to complete kowtowing a thousand times."

"Good."

Yun Luo closed his eyes. Even though he had waited a long time for this scene, he still felt like there was a huge rock in his heart, and he couldn't breathe.

If he could, he wished he had never been a general, so that Yun Yang and his wife would not die on the battlefield.

After walking out of the pine forest, Yun Luofeng slowly stopped. With her dark eyes looking at the old man beside her, she asked, "Grandpa, do you blame me for not killing Mu Xingchou?"

chapter 149

Yun Luo slightly shook his head and sighed.

"I know there must be a reason why you didn't kill them. Grandpa won't ask."

He was never worried about the girl no matter what she did.

"Grandpa, have you ever wondered why the dog emperor is so partial to Mu Clan?" Yun Luofeng stroked her chin, pondering, "Prime Minister Mu leaked military intelligence and had my parents killed in the battlefield. Normally, the behavior of Prime Minister Mu would be a crime of treason. Even if the dog emperor loves Nobel Consort Mu very much, he couldn't shield him justifiably."

Yun Luo paused for a moment and looked at Yun Luofeng in astonishment, his eyes full of doubt.

"I haven't really thought about it."

Indeed, Mu Xingchou was accused of treason, but the emperor didn't punish Prime Minister Mu. Instead, he chose to shield him as much as he could. Was it just because the emperor loved Noble Consort very much?

Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly. "What's more, I helped Lin-gonggong recover his masculinity. Normally, an emperor would rather choose to believe my strength than claim that Lin-gongong escaped castration! In the harem, what does a man who has not been castrated represent? This stands for being cuckolded. Would he be foolish enough to let himself wear a green hat?

A man who had not been castrated stayed in the harem as a eunuch, and everybody knew what it meant. Therefore, even if Gao Tu did not believe in her ability, he would have chosen to believe it at that time.

However, to shield Mu Wushuang, he would rather wear a green hat?

Yun Luofeng had to give this matter some thought.

"Feng'er, just as you said, this is really strange." Yun Luo kept silent for a while and then he said, "Gao Tu has been too partial to Mu Clan. I think there must be a reason for it."

"So we should not kill Mu Xingchou, the dog thief for now." Yun Luofeng's eyes revealed a killing intent. "However, I hereby swear, someday I'll appease my parents' souls with Mu Xingchou's head, and I will overthrow Gao Tu's reign who has been unreasonably partial to the Mu Clan!"

"Good!"

Yun Luo laughed and patted Yun Luofeng on the shoulder. "Just as expected of a good scion of our family. As a member of the Yun Clan, one must have confidence and aspiration! I'm sure you will be very successful in the future."

Looking at the old man's relaxed face, Yun Luofeng cracked a wicked smile. In a few days, red hackberry tree would bear spiritual fruits, and then she would give the old fellow a surprise.

The next day.

In the backyard of the Yun Clan, a young girl was lying lazily on a chaise longue. She held a grape in her hand, carefully removed the seeds from the grape and put the translucent grape into her mouth.

"I wonder what will happen if I plant these fruit trees in the God Code World." Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her mouth, revealing a wicked but charming smile.

Of course, she just thought about it. However, as she was thinking about it, a cute voice came from within her soul.

"I'll tell you that fruit trees can also be planted in the God Code World if you can make Yun Xiao your boyfriend."

Xiao Mo's voice was a little bit angry. It had been more than half a year, but Master had not made any progress. He was terribly worried about her.

"Oh?" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows. "But you have told me now. What should I do then?"

chapter 150

There was a moment of silence in her soul, followed by a sudden cry, which shook her soul.  
"Boohoo, Master, I'll never talk to you again, you big villain! "  
After crying for a while, the adorable little guy cut off his contact with Yun Luofeng and ignored her! However, in her own mind, Yun Luofeng could see the little fellow squatting in a corner and drawing circles, his cute face full of grievance.  
Just as Yun Luofeng was about to comfort him, a familiar figure caught her eyes. She slightly raised the corners of her lips. "Yun Xiao, have you finished the task yet?"  
The man nodded coldly/ "They've kowtowed for a thousand times, no more, no less."  
Even kowtowing for a hundred times would make one break his head and bleed. Thus, she could imagine how terrible Mu Xingchou would look now. He might need to take a long rest after this.  
"Miss."  
Suddenly, a servant girl rushed in. "Crown Prince comes to visit you."  
"Crown Prince?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "Let him in."  
"Yes, Miss."  
After reporting to her, the servant girl hurried to go out. Before long, a handsome young man in a blue robe showed up before her.  
The young man looked pale and tired, and a complicated looked appeared in his sharp dark eyes as he looked at Yun Luofeng, who was lying on a chaise longue.  
"Yun Luofeng, did you do it deliberately?"  
Gao Ling clenched his fist. Upon meeting Yun Luofeng, his first sentence was not to ask her to treat him, nor ask for her forgiveness, but rather to question her.  
"Yes, I did it on purpose. So what?"  
So what?  
The girl sounded arrogant and domineering, as though she was not taking the lover that all the young ladies of Longyuan Kingdom were yearning for seriously.  
"You… " Gao Ling's handsome face turned ghastly pale and he said angrily, "You made me swear that I would never bother you that day by Qin River because you knew I would regret it later, right?".  
This woman definitely did it on purpose! She deliberately tricked him to say such words, so that he couldn't be entangled with her in the future!  
Yun Luofeng glanced at Gao Ling's regretful face, raised the corners of her lips and said, "I think I was quite perceptive back then."  
Gao Ling felt his heart suddenly missed a beat.  
Yes, Yun Luofeng was still a trash who was unable to cultivate! However, by virtue of her medical skill, she was qualified to be his crown princess! But he let her go just like this! What's more, even Elder Rong of the Medical Pavilion admired her as a capable doctor!  
So, Gao Ling was really regretting it now.  
"Yun Luofeng," Gao Ling approached Yun Luofeng and said condescendingly, "you've been in love with me for so many years. It's impossible for you to forget your love from me so easily. I know you still have me in your heart. You just don't want to admit it! Never mind, this prince will fulfill my original promise and marry you!"  
Yun Luofeng laughed. "Then how about Mu Wushuang?"  
Gao Ling paused. After pondering for quite a while, he said, "I will marry both of you at the same time. Both of you are of equal status. Are you satisfied?"  
"You want to marry two wives at the same time? That's a good idea." Yun Luofeng sneered, both her words and her face full of contempt. "Unfortunately, I'll never ever share a man with others! My man can only have me as his woman. If he dares to touch any other woman, I will kill both him and that woman!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 151

"Yun Luofeng!"  
Unable to suppress his anger, Gao Ling clenched his fist. "You will never see it happen! It's normal for a man to have many concubines. No man will choose to marry just one woman. Marry me. I'll make you the empress of the country! You'll be admired by all men!"  
Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and cracked a wicked but charming smile. Her voice was so calm that people would shiver with her words.  
"If that were so, I would rather not marry a man in my entire life!"  
She would rather not marry a man in her entire life than share a man with others!  
How daring was she to say something like this that would risk everyone's condemnation as a woman?  
Yun Xiao glanced at the furious Gao Ling coldly, quietly removed the grape seeds, and then sent the translucent grape flesh to the lips of Yun Luofeng. From beginning to end, it's as though he did not put Gao Ling in the eyes.  
The girl slightly narrowed her eyes. Gently holding the grape flesh with her red lips, she naughtily sucked on the man's finger. With a seductive and charming smile on her gorgeous face, she licked the man's finger with her warm tongue.  
She lazily stretched herself, leaned against the chaise longue, and said with a faint smile on her face, "It's said that I am extremely fond of a handsome man. Though Mu Wushuang has confessed that she fabricated the rumor, it's actually true! I already have a perfect man who is so hot by my side. Do you think I will continue to like you?  
Since he entered the backyard of the Yun Clan, Gao Ling had noticed Yun Xiao but deliberately did not look at him. As a matter of fact, he even felt inferior when he saw the man who stood beside Yun Luofeng like a mountain!  
He didn't know where this feeling of inferiority came from. He was jealous of the imposing manner and perfect face of this cold man! So he chose to ignore him!  
However, when he heard Yun Luofeng's words, Gao Ling got furious. His eyes turned to the expressionless man and he said harshly, "Yun Luofeng, he is just a guard! He's not good enough for you!"  
Even if the man looked gorgeous, so what? A guard was just a guard, and this man was no match for him!  
"Really?" Yun Luofeng gently raised her eyebrows. She stretched herself lazily and rose from her chaise longue.  
And then…  
She seized Yun Xiao by the collar, pulled him close to her face, and raised her head to kiss the cold, thin lips of the man.  
The man was surprised at first, and then he recalled the contents of the pornography paintings. He couldn't help embracing the girl in front of him and responded to her kiss unskillfully.  
"It seems that you've read the contents of the erotic paintings?" Yun Luofeng pushed aside the man and slightly narrowed her eyes, a dangerous look flickered across her eyes.  
Thinking she was angry, Yun Xiao got nervous, but he still nodded honestly. "If you don't like it, I'll throw them away."  
Yun Luofeng smiled, her serious expression disappearing with this smile. She smiled naughtily and patted Yun Xiao on the shoulder encouragingly.  
"Good, you just made a right choice. And you are much more mature than before."  
If it was Yun Xiao of six months ago whom she kissed just now, he would have already fled.  
"Have you seen enough?" Yun Luofeng turned to Gao Ling behind her, smiling and staring at the young man's enraged eyes. "If that's enough, you can scram! I'm not interested in getting people to see a live pornography with me in it."

chapter 152

Gao Ling's face turned ghastly pale and he bellowed furiously, "Yun Luofeng, how dare you hook up with a common guard! You are really a shameless b*tch! I think I must be crazy trying to make up with you! Without you, I can still have a lot of women! With my noble status, there are countless women begging for my love. Now you've lost the chance to become my woman. You better not regret it!"  
He had gone crazy due to rage. How dared this woman flirt with a guard in front of him!  
And she would rather choose a common guard than him?  
Be it status or strength, he was way stronger than this guard! Losing the chance to become his crown princess, Yun Luofeng would definitely regret it one day!  
"Same to you," Yun Luofeng retorted with a smile. "I'd like to remind you though. Since you have bedded so many women, there is a high chance for you to have contracted a venereal disease. Then you'd better not come beg me to treat you because I will not treat any member of the imperial family!"  
The girl's words suddenly brought Gao Ling back to reality.  
How could he forget that he came here to seek for the treatment of his disease? However, was he driven mad by the two who were flirting in front of him and forgot his original purpose?  
Even the people of the Medical Pavilion said that only Yun Luofeng could cure him. He couldn't give up this chance.  
"Yun Luofeng, was it you that made me lose all my spiritual energy? Now I'm giving you a chance. Cure me and we're even."  
The more Gao Ling thought about it, the more he felt that it was possible. Yun Luofeng must have done something bad to him that day by the Qin River, and that was why he lost all his spiritual energy!  
"I've told you I will not treat you," said Yun Luofeng with a sneer.  
"You… "Gao Ling was just going to swear, but then he choked it back, his face all ghastly pale. "I am the crown prince! You are just a daughter of a general. I command you to treat me!"  
"Command?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "Do you know what the Medical Pavilion had paid for my service? Not only did they give me a red hackberry tree, but they also sincerely and respectfully asked for my help. That was why I was willing to help them. You think you can make me treat you with an order? That's just ridiculous!  
As though finding Gao Ling's words seriously absurd, Yun Luofeng laughed out loud. "Gao Ling, ten years ago, my second uncle was seriously injured. To save my second uncle's life, my grandfather went to the imperial palace for help. However, your royal family simply refused to help us even though my grandfather had knelt down before the royal physician! Now why should I save you? If your father is on his knees before my grandfather, maybe I'll think about it.  
Ten years ago, with a single word, Gao Tu could have saved Second Uncle from the pain of being paralyzed for ten years. Unfortunately, in the end, Gao Tu simply refused to give that word to Grandfather! So if they wanted her to save Gao Ling, they should have Gao Tu on his knees before Grandfather, and maybe she might then consider it.  
But that was just her considering it. It was not certain yet that she would actually save him!  
"Don't push me too hard, Yun Luofeng. My father is an emperor and Yun Luo is only a minister! If an emperor wants one to die, one must die! If my father wants to kill Yun Luo, he also just needs to utter a single word. If it is not for Yun Luo defending the border for many years, considering what you've said just now, everyone in your family will be exterminated!"  
With a sneer, Yun Luofeng said rebelliously, "I am not afraid of your royal family, if I may say so myself. I don't know what the 'if an emperor wants one to die, one must die' crap means. I only know if anyone dares to attack the Yun Clan, I will have every member of his family exterminated."

chapter 153

It had been ten years!  
The Yun Clan had endured for ten years! Now because of her existence, it was time for the Yun Clan to rise and make no one dare to offend the Yun Clan again!  
"Yun Xiao, throw him out! If Gao Ling dares to take one step into the General Estate, rip one of his legs off. If he dares to take two steps in, rip both of his legs off. I'll see then how he walks into our General Estate!"  
The girl flicked her sleeves and sat down, her legs crossed. She looked so dominant and domineering that people would tremble under her glare.  
She was like a real queen, sitting on her throne and looking down at Gao Ling.  
Before Gao Ling got the time to respond, a tall black figure had appeared before him. He felt a freezing and blood-thirsty breath on his face, his heart missing several beats.  
And then…  
A powerful force struck over his chest. All of a sudden, his body, like an arrow being shot at a great speed from a bowstring, flew out of the courtyard.  
Nobody saw that after Yun Xiao threw Gao Ling out, his cold eyes casually glanced at an ancient tree nearby, and then a gray figure rushed out from behind the ancient tree and disappeared outside the courtyard in the blink of an eye. It happened in the blink of an eye that almost nobody had noticed it.

Outside the gate of the General Estate, the crowd gathered around and laughed at Gao Ling, who had just flown out of the General Estate.  
Feeling humiliated, Gao Ling quickly got up and hurried to the other side of the street, not detecting that a grey figure was closely following him…  
As soon as Gao Ling turned into a lane, a fist suddenly came from behind, making contact on Gao Ling's back.  
"Poof!"  
Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Gao Ling turned to the man in grey behind him and asked angrily, "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"  
"Gee," The man in grey stroked his chin and clicked his tongue. "The crown prince of Longyuan Kingdom looked really pretty and delicious. If I sell you to the Bamboo House, I may probably get a good price."  
Gao Ling's face turned completely pale when he heard the man's words.  
Everyone on the Continent knew about the Bamboo House!  
Although the name of the Bamboo House looked elegant, it was actually a brothel. Different from ordinary brothels, the prostitutes there were all men! And all of its guests were men! The Bamboo House was simply a paradise for perverted pederasts!  
As for the owner of the Bamboo House, it was said that it was a woman, but no one had ever seen her real face.  
"Hero," Gao Ling took a deep breath, suppressed his inner rage and asked, "may I know what I've done to offend you?"  
"You didn't offend me but my master." The man in grey glanced at Gao Ling and gloated, "But you are really a daredevil. How dare you even try to steal my master's woman? Are you getting tired of living? It just serves you right to be sold to the Bamboo House and have you scr*wed by men."  
Poor Lin Qiong, it was said that he was remanded and punished by Master because he disappointed the lady! So he must perform well to avoid the same fate as him.  
"Who is your master?" Gao Ling paused.  
The strength of the man in grey was so great that even the first martial arts master of the imperial family was probably no match for him. Given that, his master must be even stronger!  
"You don't even know who my master is?" The man in grey looked at Gao Ling with contempt. "Of course, you don't deserve to know the name of my master. You just need to know that he is called the "Ghost Emperor."

chapter 154

Ghost Emperor?  
Gao Ling raised his head in astonishment, his eyes wide open as if he was frightened, and his handsome face turned pale.  
"Did you just say…Ghost Emperor?"  
The Ghost Emperor, perhaps others didn't know about him, but as the crown prince, Gao Ling knew something about the powers exceeding the imperial power.  
The Ghost Emperor was a legend. Nobody had ever seen his real face!  
It was said that he was powerful and bloodthirsty. By raising a hand, he could destroy a city; by lifting a foot, he could exterminate a million soldiers! Even the Spirit Sect behind the imperial family feared his power.  
However, Gao Ling did not know when had he offended Ghost Emperor by trying to stealing his woman?  
All of a sudden, something popped up from his mind and his face darkened.  
Even though he tried to make it up with Yun Luofeng just now, it had been just a while since he left the General Estate. So the Ghost Emperor's woman couldn't be that b*tch Yun Luofeng!  
Then there was only one possibility! The Ghost Emperor's woman must be Mu Wushuang!  
He didn't expect Ghost Emperor would fall in love with Mu Wushuang. Considering this, he would be in trouble if he married Mu Wushuang.  
"Hero," Gao Ling said with a wild gleam in his eyes, "as a matter of fact, the one Ghost Emperor should hate is not me but Yun Luofeng who had humiliated his lover."  
The man in grey was dumbfounded and blinked his eyes with shock.  
What did this guy mean? What did he mean by Yun Luofeng humiliating Master's lover? Isn't Master's lover Yun Luofeng? When did Yun Luofeng humiliate herself?  
"Whatever you say now, It won't work." The man in grey simply ignored Gao Ling's words as he could not understand what he meant. He looked at Gao Ling, sneering, "Chun Niang is short-handed and I bet you can make her a fortune with your pretty little face!"  
"BANG!"  
This time, instead of giving Gao Ling any chance to react, the man in grey raised his elbow and slammed it against his forehead. Shortly after, Gao Ling lost all consciousness.  
"How dare you molest the lady!" The man in grey kicked him on the back and said angrily, "How dare a trash like you dream of making Miss Yun yours? What a big deal you think a crown prince is? And how dare you order Miss Yun to treat you? Even my master obeys Miss Yun in every way. If you have the power to order Miss Yun, does it mean you are even superior to my master?"  
The more he thought about it, the angrier he got and the harder he kicked Gao Ling. If it were not for his master not wanting to disclose his own identity, he would have told him that Yun Luofeng was right the wife-to-be of the Ghost Emperor.  
Let's see who would still dare to bug her at that time.  
Finally, the man in grey gave Gao Ling a good kick on his crotch. Gao Ling was in so much pain that he shivered and almost woke up! Unfortunately, before he managed to do that, he got knocked out again by the man in a grey robe.  
"If it were not that my Master wants to keep you alive, I would have torn you to pieces."  
The man in grey grunted and deftly put Gao Ling into a sack. Then he put the sack onto his shoulders and hurtled away.  
Just like the Medical Pavilion, the Bamboo House had a branch in every single country! However, the two powers had totally different influences. One was famous for medical skills and the other for entertainment.  
"Oh my, look who is here! It's Young Master Qin."

chapter 155

A woman in an emerald full-length dress gracefully and slowly walked down the stairs.  
This was an extremely attractive woman! Her charm was different from the beauty of Fang Ya. Fang Ya was bewitchingly beautiful, while this woman had a seductive and coquettish manner. The way she behaved would make people feel she was trying to seduce you.  
Only women from places of sensuality would give people this impression.  
The forehead of the man in grey twitched. He shook his head helplessly. "Can you just save your charm when facing me? It's no wonder that my master dislikes you."  
Chun Niang's face hardened for a moment, and then she took a deep breath, her charming and seductive eyes full of sadness. "Your master is always so unkind. I just want to follow him, but he just refuses me without giving it a second thought. Nevertheless, I am running such a huge Bamboo House, and he simply couldn't give me some face."  
"My master does not accept female subordinates. You do know this, right? Moreover, your Bamboo House is a special place. It's strange if my master agrees to accept you as his subordinate."  
Qin Yuan looked at her disdainfully. This woman was running a brothel, so how could Master not feel disgusted? And she even dreamed of following Master? Master probably wouldn't even look at her.  
"I know that your master dislikes women, but the trades in my Bamboo House don't involve any woman, and your master should not be so disgusted with us." Chun Niang frowned.  
"You don't get it, do you?" Qin Yuan sneered, "My master has been living a celibate life for so many years because he was waiting for his future wife. Now that he has found his future wife, he is even willing to serve as her guard and forsake his dignity."  
Chun Niang's eyes lit up. "Are you serious? Is there really a woman who can tame your master? I'm really curious about who that woman is. It's a pity that I mistook your master for gay, and I even thought of making an erotic painting of your master and another man."  
Qin Yuan's face went black. "Chun Niang, for the sake of our long-standing friendship, I'd like to remind you that if you dare to do that…my master will definitely kill you! But if you make such a painting of him and his future wife, maybe my master will be pleased and have you go to Longyuan Kingdom to serve his lover. Of course, you still can't expect to be my master's subordinate."  
In fact, Qin Yuan just casually told her about this, but Chun Niang actually took it seriously and began to think about it carefully.  
The woman who could make Ghost Emperor surrender must be very special! So which one was the dominant one of the two? She needed to carefully think about it.  
"Chun Niang, I came here today to bring you a piece of good."  
Remembering his purpose, Qin Yuan threw the sack on the shoulder to the ground, and in that instant, the mouth of the sack loosened and an unconscious young man appeared before Chun Niang's eyes.  
Seeing the young man's fair and handsome face, Chun Niang's eyes lit up again. "The good this time is quite good. Look at his pretty, little face! Very well, I can offer you a good price."  
Qin Yuan raised the corners of his lips. "This guy is the crown prince of Longyuan Kingdom. He dared to pester our future mistress and annoyed my master, so I sent him here to let him have fun for three months! Within these three months, you shall find hundreds of strong men to serve him and just throw him back to Longyuan Kingdom after three months! Besides, our future mistress doesn't like having other people interfere in her business. You'd better not reveal it's my master that asked you to do it. Otherwise, even I will not be able to save you.

chapter 156

Listening to his words, Chun Ninang shuddered. Apparently she really feared the man who was called Ghost Emperor.  
"Don't worry, I will treat him well." Chun Ninang got back her composure and gnashed her teeth. "This guy must be crazy to mess with the Ghost Emperor's woman. Is he tired of living? I'll make him see customers tonight, and he'll have to serve a hundred guests every day before he is allowed to take a rest.  
Qin Yuan nodded. "Chun Ninang, you should thank me. This crown prince is good-looking and he is still a virgin when it comes to men. He will certainly make a lot of money for you."  
"Giggle," Chun Ninang smiled sweetly, covering her mouth with her hand, and threw Qin Yuan a wink. "Thank you, Young Master Qin. Next time you have this kind of good stuff, please do send it to me. To show my appreciation, I will never draw an erotic painting of you and another man."  
Qin Yuan's face darkened once again. Every time he thought about how this woman would draw an erotic painting of him and another man, he would become furious.  
He made a huge mistake of becoming friends with such a perverted woman. He was just too young and naïve back then!  
However, it was too late to regret now!

Since Mu Xingchou and his granddaughter's confession, another major event took place in Longyuan Kingdom!  
The day after their confession, the crown prince disappeared! The citizens of Longyuan Kingdom were all convinced that Gao Ling was put under great pressure by Mu Wushuang. Loving a wrong person, he was so ashamed and resentful that he chose to escape from reality.  
Thus, Mu Wushuang dared not to make any appearance in public and kept hiding in the Prime Minister Estate.  
Only Yun Luofeng knew that this matter must have something to do with Yun Xiao! Only this man was motivated to teach Gao Ling a lesson! However, Yun Luofeng did not ask Yun Xiao about his plan and pretended that she didn't know anything and kept cultivating from early morning to night.  
Fortunately, she was rewarded for her tireless cultivation—her strength was improving by leaps and bounds.  
In the backyard of the General Estate.  
Yun Luo frowned. He looked at the girl walking in front of him and asked with doubt. "Feng'er, where on earth are you taking me to?"  
The girl slowly turned round and smiled naughtily. "You'll know when you get there. Now be mentally prepared and I will give you a big surprise."  
A surprise?  
Yun Luo's old face glowed with pride. "You wicked girl, did you fill up my treasury again? Hahaha, I know my granddaughter is capable. Now take me to the treasury."  
Since he learnt about his granddaughter's medical skills, the old man didn't scrimp as much as he used to, and he began to spend money to his heart's content, because even if he spent all the money, since many people would send money to his residence anyway.  
So why would he save money? Anyway, the money was earned by his granddaughter. It was perfectly justified for him to spend his granddaughter's money!  
Yun Luofeng was speechless. "This surprise has nothing to do with the treasury. Just follow me."  
It has nothing to do with the treasury?  
The old man frowned again. If it was not about money, what kind of surprise would it be?  
Filled with wild thoughts, the old man suddenly found that the girl in front stopped and could not help but froze for a moment. "Have we arrived?"  
"Yes." The girl slowly turned around and showed a naughty smile. "It's been more than half a year since I established the Steel Corps and the Raging Flame Corps. Grandfather, it's time to show you my power! Also, I want you to meet someone."  
The surprise the girl was talking about was the corps?  
Again, the old man was stunned. Established only more than half a year ago, the corps was probably not quite strong. After all, nobody knew better about those people's aptitude than he did. Given this, what did the girl mean?

chapter 157

Seeing that the girl had opened the door to the underground passage, Yun Luo got back his composure, and without any hesitation, he followed Yun Luofeng down the stairs.  
During the past six months, so as not to disturb Yun Luofeng, he hadn't come to the underground training ground. But now, seeing the size of the underground training ground, he was thoroughly stunned.  
The huge training ground was divided into several arenas, all of which were grand and well-equipped. Looking at them from a distance, they looked so majestic and magnificent.  
In addition, there were countless dwellings for people to reside in. It was warm during winter and cool during summer inside these houses, so people would feel comfortable to live in them.  
"Girl, how big is the pit that you dug? How come I didn't feel anything when you were digging such a monstrous training ground?" The old man turned to Yun Luofeng and asked in disbelief.  
It was hard for him to believe that the girl had dug up such an enormous pit without having anyone noticing it.  
It must have taken several months to finish such a project!  
"Thanks to the little guy's help," replied Yun Luofeng with a wicked smile.  
As soon as she said those words, a small head stuck out from her sleeve. It was a hamster. It looked around with its adorable, huge eyes. Catching sight of Yun Luo, it squeaked.  
'Is this a Gold-seeking Hamster?" The old man was even more shocked. "And it's a low-rank high-level spirit cultivator?"  
That was impossible! The Gold-seeking Hamster was the most useless spiritual beast. It was said that they were unable to become even an intermediate–rank early-level spirit cultivator in their lifetime. How was it possible for this one to become a high-level spirit cultivator? Was he wrong before?  
"It just became a high-level spirit cultivator yesterday." Yun Luofeng gently stroked the little head of Milk Tea with a smile. "Well, the little guy is not the surprise I want to show you. Today I bring you here to meet someone."  
Just then, a voice suddenly came from behind, and the old man who was still uncertain stiffened.  
"Father, are you here?"  
The old man stiffly turned his head and saw a handsome and elegant face.  
"Qingya, aren't you usually in the back mountain? Why are you here in the training ground? And your legs…"  
It wasn't until at that moment that Yun Luo realized that the man before him was not sitting in a wheelchair but standing in front of him! He was tall, his legs were straight and instead of looking sad like he did in the past, it was replaced with confidence.  
Just like the gifted young man who was admired by all the citizens of Longyuan Kingdom a decade ago.  
"What…what in the world is going on here?" The old man's voice trembled slightly. "You two tell me just what is going on here?"  
"Grandfather." Yun Luofeng looked at Yun Qingya and slowly walked to the old man, smiling. "Actually, I had cured Second Uncle since six months ago. It's just that he couldn't walk like how ordinary people would as he had been paralyzed for a decade, so he had to learn how to walk from the very beginning. So that's why I didn't tell you about this. Now that Second Uncle has been able to move freely, It's time for me to tell you about everything."  
The old man shuddered. He watched Yun Qingya from initial astonishment to excitement, and then, appearing as though something suddenly dawned on him, he whipped around and seized Yun Luofeng by the collar, roaring angrily, "You bad girl, is there still something that I don't know? Just tell me! Now!"

chapter 158

At the moment, the old man went on a rampage. He stared at Yun Luofeng with his angry, old eyes as if he was about to bite her. Seeing this, people who didn't know their real relationship would think this girl was his enemy.  
Yun Luofeng looked at the old man's hand, with which he was seizing her by the collar, and slightly raised her eyebrows. "I haven't told you yet, Second Uncle has become the Commander of the Steel Corps. In the last six months, he has been training these people for me."  
"And what else?" The old man snorted bitterly.  
The girl had really concealed a lot of things from him in the last six months. She didn't even tell him that she had cured Qingya's legs. How could he refrain himself from getting angry! Regrettably, he was reluctant to beat her. The only thing he could do was to roar at her to vent out his anger.  
"Well… "Yun Luofeng said, feeling a little bit guilty. "You will know when you see the people of the Steel Corps."  
As she spoke, uniform footsteps resounded from behind. It sounded like a group of well-trained soldiers were marching, which immediately drew the attention of the old man.  
He let go of the girl in his hand and turned to look at the people marching like soldiers. Witnessing their majestic figures, he became shocked. "Are these people the hopeless trashes that I saw six months ago?"  
The group of people looked just like well-trained, regular soldiers, no weaker than the imperial army! However, just half a year ago, they were just a bunch of trashes in the very bottom of the society.  
"It's thanks to Second Uncle's training."  
Yun Luofeng smiled. Under the leadership of Second Uncle, the Steel Corps developed rapidly, so did the Raging Flame Corps. Even she was amazed by their achievements and perseverance.  
Yun Qingya smiled softly, his handsome face full of pride for Yun Luofeng. "No, my training's just played a supporting role. The person they should really thank is Feng'er. Without the Marrow-Cleansing Liquid and Spirit-Gathering Liquid she offered, their strength would not have improved so fast."  
In the beginning, Yun Luo only noticed the perseverance of these people. Hearing Yun Qingya's words, he began to gauge the strengths of these people with his spiritual power.  
When he had finished assessing the power of the whole corps, the old man was completely dumbfounded and was frozen like a stump in his place.  
How…How was this possible?  
The imperial family also had these people's talent assessed only to get the conclusion that all of these people could not even become a low-rank middle-level spirit cultivator in their entire life! But now, everyone in the corps was middle-level spirit cultivators, and some of them were even high-level spirit cultivators! Their strength was even equal to him—a general!  
After all, the most powerful person in Longyuan Kingdom was just a high-rank high-level spirit cultivator!  
Therefore, if Yun Luofeng showed the world the power of her troops, it would surely create a great excitement! Maybe even the people behind the royal family would be brought out!  
"Feng'er, tell me, how did you manage to do this?" The old man's eyes slowly turned to Yun Luofeng. One could imagine the shock in his heart. "These people have a very low talent, so how did you manage to make them high-level spirit cultivators?"  
Yun Luofeng smiled, as though it was something not worth mentioning about, her face full of confidence.  
"Just as I said, when I select my men, I never care about their aptitude. Even if one has no talent, I can still turn him into a genius! The Marrow-cleansing Liquid can cleanse his marrow and transform him into a genius! After being fed with Marrow-cleansing Liquid every day, if they still can't make a breakthrough under this condition, then I don't need to form an army."

chapter 159

The old man held his breath, his face brimming with excitement. Rubbing his hands, he asked with a smile, "Girl, would the Marrow-cleansing Liquid actually work like that? If that's the case, I'm going to live in this place from now on and take a bath with it every day."  
He stared at Marrow-cleansing Liquid, as though he was looking at a gorgeous woman. His eyes were full of desire as if he was going to strip that woman naked.  
Completely speechless, Yun Qingya wished he had never known this old man. He had never seen an old man throwing such a lecherous look at a pool of water. What an embarrassment.  
"Well…" Yun Luofeng thought for a while and then smiled. "If you want to, you can come here and bathe in the Marrow-cleansing Liquid. However, you're no longer young and the Marrow-cleansing Liquid won't work well on you, so I've prepared you another gift."  
Afterwards, Yun Luofeng took out something from her sleeve. It was a vermilion fruit. Seeing this fruit, Grandfather became frozen.  
"Red hackberry?"  
Wasn't this the red hackberry that the Medical Pavilion gave her? It was said that a red hackberry tree bore fruits once a year. It had been only half a year and the red hackberry tree had already successfully borne fruits?  
Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders. "In theory, this should be a red hackberry, but I'm used to calling it a spiritual fruit. And you'll find out about its effect once you eat it."  
Without any hesitation, the old man took the fruit from Yun Luofeng and took a bite out of it. Immediately, his mouth and tongue were assaulted with a fresh and fragrant juice. His eyes lit up as he devoured the fruit.  
"It tastes good. Put more of this in my study. I'll take some when I'm hungry." Grandfather wiped his mouth, his chrysanthemum-like old face full of smiles.  
Yun Luofeng's face darkened.  
What did the old dog think a spiritual fruit was? Take some when he was hungry? If his words were known by the public, there would be a lot of people ganging up on him on this continent.  
"BOOM!"  
All of a sudden, a powerful spiritual energy gathered in the soul realm of the old guy and fiercely made contact with the layer of a barrier. In an instant, just like a thin piece of paper, the strong barrier was burst open and Grandfather reached a new level.  
Grandfather was dumbfounded.  
Yun Qingya was astonished too…  
Even the people of Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps were surprised at the sight. They looked at the dumbfounded Grandfather in astonishment, not knowing what had happened just now.  
Why did General Yun make a breakthrough out of the blue?  
"It seems the spiritual fruit works."  
Hearing the girl's lazy giggling sound, Grandpa stiffly raised his head. His voice trembled with disbelief, "What…What's going on here?"  
That barrier had existed for many years. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't go any further, but how could he break through just now? This was simply impossible.  
"As I said, I will not only make Second Uncle stand up again, but I'll also find a way to help you break through." Staring wickedly at Yun Luo, Yun Luofeng chuckled, her lips showing a charming curve. "Now I can say that I've fulfilled my promise."  
"BOOM!"  
Her words resounded in his ears like thunder! Yun Luo was once again stunned after Yun Luofeng admitted what she had done. How ridiculous he actually was by asking Yun Luofeng to give him more red hackberries as a snack!

chapter 160

A spiritual fruit that could help a high-level spirit cultivator make a breakthrough was even more precious than a red hackberry. His granddaughter probably only had one of it.  
"Hahaha!"  
Suddenly, an ecstatic laughter rang thoughout the underground training ground, he guffawed to vent out the excitement in his heart.  
"How many years, how many years had it been since my last breakthrough? Gao Tu, you dog emperor! Just wait and see. I'll have you pay for what you've done!"  
Yun Luofeng glanced at the ecstatic old man and then turned to the people of the corps. "There are three in the Steel Corps and two in the Raging Flame Corps who have become high-level spirit cultivators. Each of you can have one spiritual fruit, but I suggest you eat it when you become intermediate-rank high-level spirit cultivators, so as to make a breakthrough with it."  
Caught off guard, the old man who was laughing crazily almost choked on his own saliva. His old face turned red and he started coughing.  
"You bad girl, how many spiritual fruits do you have in the end?"  
Grandfather finally stopped coughing and stared at Yun Luofeng angrily.  
Instead of surprising him as the girl said, she had actually frightened him! If he was not strong enough, he would have had a heart attack for he couldn't stand these 'surprises'.  
Yun Luofeng kept silent for a while and gave a conservative number. "Probably everyone in the two corps can have one of it."  
After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Yun Luo's heart jerked sharply and almost stopped beating.  
He had thought that Yun Luofeng would only have one of this miraculous fruit. He never imagined that this girl would manage to get so many spiritual fruits in secret. So many that each member of the two corps could have one?  
As if thinking that the old man wasn't shocked enough, Yun Luofeng added, "When these fruits are all consumed, I can still get some! So if any of the Yun Clan's guards becomes a high-level spirit cultivator, you can ask me for one spiritual fruit, provided that the guard is loyal to the Yun Clan!"  
Going completely mad, Yun Luo seized Yun Luofeng by the collar once more and growled, "You bad girl, why not give it to me earlier since you have such a good stuff? Come on, give me a hundred of it. The more, the better. I'll never have enough of it."  
Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrow and flicked Yun Luo's hand off her. "Spiritual fruit only works the first time you consume it. After that, no matter how many of it you eat, it won't work anymore."  
"Can't I just take it as a snack?" The old man rolled his eyes and held out his hand shamelessly. "Come on, give me some of that fruit."  
Yun Luofeng's heart twitched. She took two spiritual fruits from her sleeve, somewhat reluctantly, and put them into the hands of the old man.  
"That's it?"  
"I only take three of them with me. Now I really don't have any of it. I've already given you all three of them. Tomorrow I will put some in your study."  
Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Yun Luo looked at her suspiciously and asked skeptically, "Is what you're saying true?"  
"I swear."  
Yun Luofeng nodded, looking quite sincere.  
"In that case, I'll trust you one more time," said Yun Luo. Putting away the spiritual fruits, he snorted, "Remember, next time you get any good stuff, don't forget to offer it to me first."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 161

Finally relieved, Yun Luofeng smiled. "I know. I will present it to you first no matter what good stuff I get in the future."  
"That's good," said Grandfather with a satisfied smile. "Well, I'm not going to disturb you any further. Try your best in training. I'm taking my leave now. Hahaha."  
Having said that, Yun Luo guffawed and left the training room.  
"Second Uncle." After the departure of Grandfather, Yun Luofeng turned to look at the handsome and elegant man. "I still have five spiritual fruits here. Please distribute them to the members of the corps who have become high-level spirit cultivators. If anybody manages to become a high-level spirit cultivator in the future, please remember to inform me."  
Yun Qingya smiled mildly. "Okay."  
"By the way, Second Uncle, remember to take the medicine I gave you on time. Tomorrow I'll leave Dong Yuan as I have something to do. When I come back, I will help you repair your soul realm and recover your strength."  
Yun Qingya paused and looked at Yun Luofeng, full of excitement. "Little Feng'er, did you just say I could regain my strength?"  
"Yes." Yun Luofeng nodded. "I can not only help you regain your strength but also make you more powerful, provided that you keep taking the medicine I gave you. When I come back, I'll help you do that."  
At this moment, Yun Qingya's heart was moved.  
Since getting injured ten years ago, he never dreamt that one day he could regain his strength. He was already satisfied that he was able to stand up now. However, he never expected that his little niece would have the ability to help him restore his strength.  
It's something he didn't even dare to think about!  
"Little Feng'er, I really don't know how to thank you…"  
Yun Luofeng blinked her eyes and cracked a mischievous smile. "We're family, so you don't need to thank me. Second Uncle, no matter what, I will completely cure you!"  
Looking at the girl's determined eyes, Yun Qingya smiled, his elegant face full of confidence and pride. "Little Feng'er, with your presence, the Yun Clan will definitely become something in the future. I believe in you and I'll wait for your return."  
The members of the two corps were also filled with gratitude and became even more motivated.  
It was due to Yun Luofeng giving them spiritual fruits, which was such a precious treasure! It was also because of the spiritual fruits that those who hadn't become high-level spirit cultivators were inspired to fight.  
Even Yun Luofeng would not imagine that her actions today had so greatly inspired the members of the corps, who kept training tirelessly since then just to make a breakthrough and make themselves high-level spirit cultivators!

On the next day.  
Dawn.  
A roar of rage sounded and echoed over the General Estate.  
"Yun Luofeng, you wicked girl! How dare you just run away? I'll punish you with a good beating when you come back!"  
Hearing the enraged roar, all the people in the Yun Clan were startled. What had Miss done to irritate His Excellency so much?  
It seemed that the general would become enraged at Miss every two or three days. They were really afraid that one day the general would be irritated to death by her.  
Yun Luo was extremely furious. The girl said today she would send at least eighty spiritual fruits to his study. However, after he had waited the whole morning, the girl still didn't show up. He couldn't wait any longer and went to find her by himself only to find a letter in the girl's room.  
In the letter, the girl said she would stay away from home for some time!  
Of course, Yun Luo was all bark and no bite. He could not really bear to physically hurt her. He would become distressed for a long period of time even when the girl just lost a single strand of hair, let alone hit her.

chapter 162

Liujin Kingdom.  
It also used to be one of the powers on the continent. However, when the general of Liujin Kingdom, Yi Bufan, was defeated by Yun Luo a few years ago, Liujin Kingdom was forced to give their third prince, Ye Ling, as a hostage and became a vassal country to Longyuan Kingdom since then.  
However, within the recent six months, a power called Luofeng Pavilion suddenly appeared in Liujin Kingdom. It was said that wielding great power, Luofeng Pavilion was holding the intelligence about all the countries on the continent. Just after six months, it became known by almost everyone on the continent.  
Though many influentials wanted to find out who was the master of Luofeng Pavilion, she remained very mysterious. Nobody had ever seen her, not to mention finding out her real name.  
At this time, in Luofeng Pavilion, as soon as Yun Luofeng entered the hall, an agile figure that was as light as a wind rushed out and jumped at Yun Luofeng.  
"Miss, I've missed you so much."  
Qing Yan got really excited as soon as she saw Yun Luofeng. Unfortunately, the girl in white quickly moved to the side to dodge her. "Flop!" Qing Yan didn't have time to stop and fell to the ground heavily.  
"Miss." The little maid lifted her aggrieved face and looked sadly at Yun Luofeng.  
"Qing Yan, I'm here to do business and have no time to chat with you." Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and cracked a wicked smile.  
The little girl in front of her was Qing Yan, who was just promoted to be the Commander of the Raging Flame Corps.  
Prior to six months, she sent Ye Ling and Qing Yan to Liujin Kingdom to create the Luofeng Pavilion and collect every possible piece of intelligence to find out the real murderer of her parents. At present, they finally had made some progress, and that's why she came to Liujin Kingdom.  
"By the way, where is Ye Ling? Why isn't he here?"  
Yun Luofeng looked around but did not see Ye Ling. An imperceptible light shone in her dark eyes.  
After hearing this, Qing Yan's face changed slightly. "Miss, Ye Ling's identity got leaked!"  
"What happened?" Yun Luofeng turned to Qing Yan. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
Qing Yan bit her lips and her comely face turned angry. "A few days ago, Ye Ling met his half-brother, Second Prince Ye Luo on the street and got recognized by him. So it was brought to light that he was in Liujin Kingdom. Miss, can you imagine what a badass his half-brother was? Be it talent or strength, he was no match for Ye Ling. However, relying on his mother who was favored by the emperor of Liujin, he even dared to humiliate Ye Ling! It really pisses me off!"  
Looking at the little maid's angry face, Yun Luofeng asked with a faint smile, "It was Ye Ling that was humiliated, not you. Why are you so mad about it? Are you and Ye Ling… "  
"Miss!" Qing Yan hurriedly interrupted Yun Luofeng. She stamped her foot and her face blushed with embarrassment. "What are you talking about! Ye Ling and I are just comrades, so I don't like seeing him getting bullied! We're not like what you're thinking!"  
"Really?"  
Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly, her eyesight rested on Qing Yan. "Qing Yan, though Ye Ling is the third prince of Liujin Kingdom and you are just an ordinary little maid, you are someone I trust. If you two fall in love with each other, I will help you marry him."  
Qing Yan's heart trembled; she was so moved that her clear eyes were moist with tears.

chapter 163

Ever since Miss tried to hang herself, she was utterly transformed into another person. But she felt the Miss now was reliable and attractive, and she liked her more and more…  
"Miss, I know you're doing it for my own good, but even if we love each other, the emperor of Liujin Kingdom will not allow it. Imperial families always stick to the thought that couples should be of equal social status."  
"Equal status?" Yun Luofeng chuckled. "Both of you are members of the two troops. In this sense, you two are actually of equal social status! If you really love each other, the emperor of Liujin Kingdom will never stop you! As my girl, you deserve any man! However, I can't help you if he doesn't love you. After all, love cannot be forced."  
Qing Yan nodded, her comely face revealing a wry smile. "Miss, I know what you mean… "  
Yun Luofeng patted Qing Yan's shoulder quietly. "Let's go, take me to Ye Ling because I want to ask him something."  
"Yes, Miss."  
After having been comforted by Yun Luofeng, Qing Yan regained her lively and cheerful spirit. She blinked her eyes and walked away from Luofeng Pavilion, laughing and talking.  
Gazing at the happy, little maid, Yun Luofeng shook her head helplessly and a smile showed on her face, and then without preamble, she went out with Qing Yan…  
In Liujin Kingdom, when princes reached their adulthood, they would leave the imperial palace and have their own estates.  
At this moment, in the Third Prince Estate, Ye Ling was sitting in his study. With a book in his hand, he was absent-minded.  
Just then, a squeaking sound came from the side of his foot and immediately attracted his attention.  
Finding the white hamster squeaking at him by his feet, Ye Ling was startled, and then he asked, "Milk Tea, why are you here? Is it… "  
As though something occurred to him, Ye Ling suddenly got excited. He slowly turned his head and looked outside of the door.  
Suddenly, there was a figure of a girl in white, who was leaning against the door, reflected in his eyes.  
With her arms folded and her body lazily leaning against the door, the girl cracked a stunningly beautiful smile. With her snow-white dress fluttering in the breeze, she simply looked like a celestial being.  
"Hi, Ye Ling, haven't seen you in a while. I didn't expect that you would become the third prince of Liujin Kingdom again."  
Ye Ling concealed the excitement in his eyes and showed a respectful expression. He quickly rose from his chair and greeted the girl at the door, "Master, what are you doing here?"  
Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly. Just like a gentle breeze, she lightly entered the study and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.  
"Why? you don't want me to come?" The young girl flicked her snow-white dress, crossed her legs, picked up a brush from the desk, and played with it. She looked at Ye Ling with a mischievous smile as if she was too lazy to care about anything.  
"But I think you're doing well on your job."  
As she looked around, the smile on her face grew bigger.  
Ye Ling gave her a bitter smile, "Master, don't make fun of me. What's so good about being the third prince? I think being the vice commander of Luofeng Pavilion is way more powerful. Master, I'd rather be the vice commander of Luofeng Pavilion than the shitty third prince. "  
Hearing his words, the girl burst into laughter, and then she raised her eyebrows slightly. "Tell me, what just happened here? Didn't the imperial family feel doubtful about you since you suddenly returned to Liujin Kingdom?"

chapter 164

Ye Ling shook his head with a bitter taste in his heart.  
"I told them that Longyuan Kingdom sent me to seduce the heiress of the General Estate, and I took the chance to escape! They did not suspect me but accepted me. It's just that my return is not in the interest of some people, so they keep sending assassins to assassinate me these days. Fortunately, I managed to greatly improve my strength this half a year, so none of the assassins succeeded."  
Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and continued to play with the brush in her hand, a subtle light flashing through her dark eyes. "Ye Ling, how's the investigation that I asked you to do? Who killed my parents?"  
More than a decade ago, Yun Yang and his wife came up with a strategy to defeat the enemy when they were fighting with the army of Liujin Kingdom. However, that method was leaked by Prime Minister Mu, and the enemy took advantage of the strategy and successfully trapped them.  
However, it was someone else who murdered the couple. The man must have something to do with the royal family of Liujin Kingdom!  
Thus, Yun Luofeng sent Ye Ling to this country to find out the real murderer!  
"I've already got some clues," said Ye Ling. "Give me some time, and I'll get to the truth, but what I can tell you is that it has something to do with Empress Rong."  
Empress Rong was the second prince Ye Luo's mother, who convinced the emperor to send Ye Ling to Longyuan Kingdom as a hostage, so that she could take the chance to make her son the crown prince. Apparently, her efforts were about to pay off, but before it could happen, Ye Ling came back!  
How could Empress Rong not hate him? If it were not for the fact that all the ministers favored Ye Ling and General Yi Bufan was Ye Ling's uncle, her son would have become the crown prince!  
How dared Ye Ling, who had been sacrificed as a hostage, return home!  
Feeling that her efforts were going to go in vain, Empress Rong felt she had to do something. That was why Ye Ling was assassinated by different assassins almost every night! However, to Yun Luofeng's surprise, the empress was also involved in her parents' death?  
A thirst for blood flashing through her eyes, Yun Luofeng stopped playing with the calligraphy brush and said, "Ye Ling, I will stay in Liujin Kingdom for some time. It's not convenient for me to stay in Luofeng Pavilion, so I'll stay in your estate and take the chance to find out who was behind the death of my parents!"  
"Yes, Master," Ye Ling said respectfully.  
Ever since he pledged his allegiance to her half a year ago, his life was hers. He would not refuse any order of hers, even if she asked him to destroy the whole Liujin Kingdom!  
"Don't call me Master while I'm staying in your estate." Yun Luofeng's eyes twinkled and she smiled. "You can just call me by name!"  
In Longyuan Kingdom, the name of Yun Luofeng was widely known, but now she was in Liujin Kingdom where nobody had heard of the trash, Yun Luofeng. Thus, she just asked Ye Ling to call her by name.  
"Then…" Ye Ling dithered. "I'll call you Miss Yun. It's not respectful if I just call you by your name." He dared not to call his master by name, and he didn't have the courage to do so.  
"Alright," said Yun Luofeng, slowly standing up and stretching herself lazily. "I'm a little tired. Prepare a room for me, and I'll take a rest. Tell me if you get any clue."  
Then she walked away from the study.

chapter 165

"What did you say?"  
In a brothel, girls were singing and dancing.  
Inside the box, a handsome man, surrounded by girls, slightly narrowed his eyes and stared at the loyal subordinate of his who stood in front of him, a sinister light flashed through his eyes: "My third royal brother has always been picky about a woman. Is it true that a woman settled in the Third Prince Estate?"  
"Your Highness, it's completely true. I did see a beautiful woman in white enter the Third Prince Estate. And the woman is extremely beautiful, even more beautiful than the most popular courtesan of Red Flower House."  
The subordinate obscenely clicked his tongue, thinking about the beautiful face he saw yesterday. If he could get such a woman, even just for one night, he would be satisfied…  
"Oh?" Ye Luo's eyes lit up. "More beautiful than the most popular courtesan of Red Flower House? The bastard is really lucky! But I don't think the woman is someone decent since she just settled in the Third Prince Estate without going through a formal procedure. She must be a new courtesan of some brothel."  
The subordinate had been following him for many years and had shared many beautiful women with him. But now he kept praising the woman who settled in the Third Prince Estate like this. The women must be gorgeous!  
Such a stunningly beautiful woman, only he had the right to enjoy! It was not something the bastard Ye Ling deserved!  
"Send an invitation to Ye Ling now. Tell him that I'm inviting him to visit my estate."  
"Yes, Your Highness Second Prince."  
The subordinate made a show of obeisance and withdrew from the luxurious box.  
As though the subordinate's words aroused the interest of Ye Luo and simultaneously made him lose the interest in the girls around him, he waved the girls away and his shining eyes were full of greed.  
He was curious about how beautiful the woman was! Even the most popular courtesan of Red Flower House was no match for her…  
Early in the morning.  
The whole estate was filled with the morning light, which was so warm and pleasant.  
As soon as Yun Luofeng entered the courtyard, she saw a handsome young man sitting in the courtyard. His eyes were fixed at a certain place of the courtyard and something unfathomable was swirling through his eyes.  
She followed the eyes of the young man only to find the little maid who was cheerfully wading in the water of a pond. Suddenly, she realized that Qing Yan's love for Ye Ling might not be one-sided.  
It seemed that the relationship between the two could develop further…  
"Ye Ling," she raised the corners of her lips and called him.  
Coming back from his reverie, the young man in the courtyard, who was gazing at Qing Yan, quickly turned to the gorgeous girl approaching him, somewhat feeling timid. "Master, you've come?"  
"Ye Ling, do you like Qing Yan?  
"Ah?"  
Startled by Yun Luofeng's candor, Ye Ling blushed, his fingers nervously grabbing the bottom of his robe. "I just feel Qing Yan is very cute, like a little sister, I don't have…"  
"Ye Ling, I have experienced a lot of things. Some things can never escape from my eyes." Yun Luofeng slowly turned her eyesight away from Qing Yan to Ye Ling, and asked, "I just want to ask you—since you have a noble status as the third prince of Liujin Kingdom and Qing Yan is just a little maid, if your father opposed your marriage, what will you do?"  
Ye Ling quieted down and his lips lifted in a wry smile: "Father? Was he really my father? No one can stop me from doing what I want to do, including him!"

chapter 166

Having said that, Ye Ling's eyes were resolute and his words strong as though possessing the guts to fear no one.  
"Then I can rest easy." Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "Ye Ling, although you and Qing Yan are both my subordinates, unlike you who used to plot against me, Qing Yan is more important to me. Though she is just a maid, she is actually my family. Before my grandfather came back, only she stayed with me and protected me from other people's attacks with her own body."  
"I know." Ye Ling smiled. "In the last two years, though I was just a hostage, sometimes I could go out while being supervised by guards. Once I saw you being bullied and beaten in the street, and Qing Yan protected you with her own body. I really admired her when I saw that. I didn't expect that I would have the chance to work with her. "  
The maid had always been loyal, stubborn, and tough. It was probably due to this reason that he, who had always been picky about women, was attracted to her.  
"It's good that you know your own feeling," said Yun Luofeng, nodding. "If you hurt Qing Yan in the future, I won't let you go! However, aside from the matters about Qing Yan, I will always stand by your side and give you an opportunity to take revenge against your enemy.  
His heart quivering, Ye Ling felt mixed feelings.  
Half a year ago, he colluded with the emperor of Longyuan Kingdom to plot against her but she, on the other hand, forgot and forgave. Not only did she bestow him the chief power, but she also brought him a chance to kill his enemy.  
And so he would never be able to repay her kindness in his entire life.  
"Your Highness Third Prince."  
While Ye Ling was filled with regrets, a servant quickly came to Ye Ling and handed an invitation card to him respectfully.  
"Second Prince sent you an invitation."  
Ye Ling's face darkened. He took the invitation card from the servant. After reading it, his face turned even more solemn.  
"What happened?" raising her eyebrows, Yun Luofeng turned to Ye Ling and asked.  
Ye Ling took a deep breath and said, "Ye Luo invited me to visit his estate."  
"And then?"  
If it was a mere invitation, Ye Ling would not be so angry.  
Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Ye Ling pressed his thin lips tightly, his eyes looked complex. "He told me to take you with me!"  
Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and laughed wickedly. "Since someone is inviting us, it will be impolite if we don't accept it."  
"Mas…"  
Ye Ling wanted to call Yun Luofeng Master, and then he discovered that there was still a servant in the courtyard. So he choked it back and helplessly sighed. "Miss Yun, you probably don't know what kind of person Ye Luo is. He is a lecher! In addition to the girls in brothels, he also abducted countless women from decent families and raped them. According to the contents of the invitation card, I think he probably got interested in you after discovering that you've settled in my estate."  
"So what?" Yun Luofeng chuckled and her face looked wicked and charming. "Ye Ling, let's go! Take me to meet the so-called Second Prince!"  
Since Yun Luofeng had made up her mind, Ye Ling didn't say anything more but nodded slightly. "Alright."  
He had confidence in his own master. However, he didn't feel like seeing the disgusting face of Ye Luo! How dared a scumbag like him covet his master?  
However, Ye Ling also knew that Yun Luofeng accepted the invitation because Ye Ling was the son of Empress Rong who had something to do with the death of Yun Yang and his wife…

chapter 167

Liujin Kingdom.

On the bustling street, Yun Luofeng who was currently walking amongst the crowds seemed to have noticed something as she slowly turned her head while looking back at the restless crowd behind her and slightly frowned.

"Master, did something happen?"

Seeing Yun Luofeng stopping her actions, a trace of confusion flashed across his eyes as he turned back to look at her.

Yun Luofeng then withdrew her gaze and shook her head before replying, "Nothing's wrong."

She didn't know if it was her delusion, but she felt that ever since she had left Longyuan Kingdom, there seemed to be someone tailing behind her. However, whenever she turned back, she wasn't able to locate that silhouette who was closely following her.

_Could it be that I'm too exhausted recently, causing me to have illusions?_

Yun Luofeng then kneaded her forehead before speaking, "Let's continue walking."

"Alright."

A trace of doubt contained within Ye Ling's gaze, but seeing that Yun Luofeng had no intentions of answering his question, he did not ask any further while his handsome face slightly drooped. "Master, we'll be reaching our destination shortly, and at that time, remember to stay away from Ye Luo, that scum."

Towards Ye Ling's reminder, Yun Luofeng's mouth curved into a smile that was lazy yet charming and continued heading forth.

…

Due to Empress Rong being greatly favored by the emperor, compared to the desolate and unfrequented Third Prince Estate, the second prince's manor was as busy as a marketplace with many small fries attempting to build good relations with the royal family, in hopes of receiving a position in the future.

At present, within the courtyard, both of Ye Luo's hands were hugging someone on both sides, and he was flirting with the ladies beside him from time to time. He wore a vulgar expression and even his hands were touching their sensitive parts.

The aristocratic children of Liu Jin Kingdom seemed to have been accustomed to this, as no one had criticized Ye Luo's sleazy behavior.

Suddenly, Ye Luo's gaze tensed up as he stared at a certain location intently as though looking at something breathtaking.

Everyone then followed his gaze and looked over. In that instant, a long snow white dress entered their line of sight, causing them to have the same stunned expression as Ye Luo.

This lady was very young, roughly fourteen to fifteen years old.

From start to finish, the young lady's face had a seductive and carefree smile. She also had a pair of deep and unfathomable dark eyes similar to stars in the night, making others deeply attracted by her eyes and incapable of looking away.

Where exactly did such a beautiful young lady come from? Furthermore, she was following beside Third Price Ye Ling? Could it be that she's a concubine of his?

As for why they had assumed this white-robed, young lady was a concubine…it was because even if the Third Prince was still unable to receive the emperor's favor, but at least his talent surpasses ordinary people and he is of a noble status. Therefore, his wife must be a country's princess or a minister's daughter. A woman of unknown status could only be qualified as a concubine!

"Third Brother, you're finally here! Hahaha," Ye Luo laughed. While welcoming Ye Ling, he had a hypocritical smile on his face, with his skin smiling but not his heart. "As a prince who has been held as a hostage in another country these few years, this royal brother of yours has missed you so much and even repeatedly requested father to get you back. Alas, our father did not have the courage to request for your return from Longyuan Kingdom."

Facing Ye Luo's hypocritical display of affection, Ye Ling coldly snorted, "Is that so? Then I'd have to really thank you for that."

"Haha, what's there to be polite between us brothers?"

Ye Luo laughed while trying to pat Ye Ling's shoulder. However, when Ye Luo's hand was about to land on his shoulders, he turned his body to escape from his touch.

chapter 168

Towards Ye Ling's actions, a trace of hate flashed past Ye Luo's eyes, but there was not the slightest change on the smile on his face. "Royal brother, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, why have you started being so distant from your brother? Oh right, and who might this lady be?"

His gaze shifted towards Yun Luofeng and the look of seeing something breathtaking appeared within his gaze.

Ye Ling's face became solemn as he spoke. " Second royal brother, Miss Yun isn't someone you can encroach on."

"Keke," Ye Luo laughed evilly before speaking," Third Imperial Brother, I didn't expect you to be so protective of your woman. Your brother doesn't have other intentions, I only wanted to know which household is this young lady from?"

Hearing Ye Luo calling Master as his woman, he was so shocked that his heart nearly stopped beating. He hastily turned back to give her a glance and was only relieved after seeing that the other party didn't get angry.

This bastard had actually dared to tease him and his master. If by any chance his master was angered, his own insignificant life would reach its end.

Not knowing why, just when Ye Luo was about to speak, Ye Ling felt the coldness behind his back, as if a pair of cold eyes was staring at him from a hidden place, causing his back to feel cold shivers and absolutely petrified…

"Ye Luo, you better be more respectful when you speak!" Anger emerged from Ye Ling's face. "If you continue talking like this, don't blame me for being disrespectful!"

"Hahaha!" Ye Luo did not take it seriously and laughed out loud. "Ye Ling, you don't think that I'm unaware of the origin of this woman. Isn't she just a brothel woman? Which household daughter would enter the prince's manor without any status? I only asked to test the waters, but who would have thought that you will fly into a rage out of humiliation. This matter, I will definitely report to imperial father!"

A brothel woman?

Right after all the young people present had heard Ye Luo's words, their gaze no longer held their previous amazement, and they now looked straight at her in a licentious and vulgar manner.

It's only a woman from a brothel and by spending some money, they would be able to let her voluntarily take off her clothes and provide services. Thus, such a woman was not worthy of their respect!

"Woman." Ye Luo turned his head towards Yun Luofeng while licking his dry lips. "Being my concubine is better than you following after Ye Ling. Although your status is too low to become an imperial princess, I can lavish you with an abundance of love and pampering! I can guarantee that no one within the prince manor dares to bully you. How about it?"

Only him as the empress's son had the rights to possess such a stunning woman. What sort of qualifications does Ye Ling have?

Alas, Ye Ling could no longer endure it as he clenched his hand and brandished his fist towards Ye Luo, carrying an imposing manner like a hot knife cutting through butter.

BANG!

When Ye Ling's fist had arrived at Ye Luo's face, a pair of legs with speed faster than him trampled towards Ye Luo. Everyone only heard a muffled cry before his body flew out roughly.

The young lady raised her feet and stepped onto Ye Luo's chest while looking down on him condescendingly. "Apologies, I did not clearly hear every word you've spoken earlier on. Would you mind repeating it again?"

Although the young lady in the white robe was apologizing, everyone could sense the menace emitting from her! Furthermore, from the beginning, she was smiling wickedly, while her eyes radiated with impertinence and arrogance.

"Guards, arrest this woman!" Ye Luo had a livid look while he roared angrily.

Everyone present could not imagine that even before the banquet had started, these two parties would start fighting.

A burst of orderly yet powerful footsteps suddenly came and surrounded Yun Luofeng and Ye Ling in an instant. Afterwards, the imperial bodyguards collectively pulled out their weapons, while the atmosphere turned cold and rigid.

chapter 169

Yun Luofeng wickedly shot a glance at the incoming imperial bodyguards while the edge of her mouth curved before speaking insolently, "If you want him to die, feel free to attack! Of course, just a few of you aren't enough to be my opponent!"

BANG!

While she was speaking, Yun Luofeng slightly exerted force on the leg that was stepping on Ye Luo's chest…

Immediately, sounds of bones breaking played into everyone's ears.

"Ah!"

Immediately following, Ye Luo's bloodcurdling shriek circulated throughout the area. It was so terrifying that it caused others to be absolutely horrified.

"You…you mounted a sneak attack on me!" Ye Luo glared unwaveringly at Yun Luofeng, and a trace of hatred appeared within his eyes. "By relying on a sneak attack, what sort of ability is this? If you have the skills, have a fair showdown with me!"

Yun Luofeng gave him a sweeping glance before speaking. "The winners crowned and the losers vilified. This is an eternal truth and losing means losing! If this was a battlefield, there's absolutely no leeway for you to retaliate! Ye Luo, the distance between you and Ye Ling isn't something small. Even if you obtain the country in the end, it's impossible to hold on to it."

Everyone became stunned by the overbearing statements of this young girl.

She appeared here brazenly and spoke unruly words while not even placing the royal family within her eyes!

However, in the end, what sort of qualifications did she have to look down on the royalty?

That's right, from this young lady's gaze, these noblemen felt that she was looking down on them. This sort of disdain was as though even if the emperor was placed in front of her, she would refuse to look at him.

That being the case, what made them unable to understand was that she was only an ordinary girl following Ye Ling, so what had given her such courage to spout such words?

"Ye Ling, let's go."

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips and turned to face Ye Ling, while slightly smiling.

"Okay." Ye Ling was somewhat flabbergasted but did not speak any further and only nodded his head. His line of sight turned towards the imperial bodyguards and he coldly spoke, "Scram!"

All the imperial bodyguards were hoodwinked by Ye Ling's shout and subconsciously retreated and formed a path.

Under their shocked gazes, these two left the courtyard without anyone's consent and had never turned back once from the start till the end, as if they only came to greet them.

Ye Luo only recovered his senses after these two figures had completely disappeared. He tightly clenched his fist and spoke fiercely. "Ye Ling, I'll never let both of you off!"

…

Outside the estate.

Ye Ling could no longer endure it and raised the doubts within his heart. "Master, exactly for what reason did you come to the Second Prince Estate? Are we leaving just like this?"

Yun Luofeng lightly chuckled. "After finishing my business here, naturally, I should leave."

"…" Suddenly, Ye Ling was shocked while taking a while to recover before continuing to ask, "But I've always been at your side, and I did not see you doing other things. Unless what you wanted to do was to give Ye Luo a good beating?"

"That was him asking for it." Yun Luofeng raised the edge of her lips. "I came here only to investigate the terrain here, and just a moment ago, I had already completed exploring the entire topography of the Second Prince Estate. In that case, I have no reason to stay any longer."

Ye Ling's gaze became even more surprised. "Master, when did you investigate the surroundings? Why wasn't I aware? I remember that you did not go anywhere."

Yun Luofeng looked at Ye Ling and spoke, "Ye Ling, you have to remember that sometimes you don't have to use your eyes but instead your spiritual energy to observe your surroundings. Just now, I had expanded my spiritual energy to sweep throughout the entire estate, thus every terrain and room has been deeply imprinted within my mind. Do you understand?"

chapter 170

Ye Ling's entire body trembled after hearing her words.

In order to expand her spiritual energy to cover the entire estate, just how powerful did her spiritual energy have to be to accomplish this?

"Master, I understand."

He slowly took a deep breath and a ray of light appeared in his eyes.

"Let's go, I still have to make a round at Second Prince Estate at night. As of now, I'll be heading back to the estate to rest in order to stay energized for tonight's event." Yun Luofeng languidly stretched, and a stern look could be seen from her pitch black pair of eyes.

Regardless of who it was, by murdering her parents, they are required to pay the price!

…

At night.

Darkness shrouded the skies.

An angry roar sounded from the previous quiet estate mixed with monstrous rage.

"Ye Ling and that stinky ya'tou, I want both of you to live hoping you're dead!

Just now, as soon as Ye Luo recalled the humiliation he suffered during the day, his heart felt as if ten thousands of ants were gnawing on it and become unbearable. Blue veins bulged on his tightly clenched fist, and his eyeballs were dyed red by rage, appearing as if he had bloodshot eyes.

"My son, you don't have to worry."

A sandalwood fragrance permeated the room and a graceful, beautiful lady seated on the chair. She was holding onto a teacup and lightly drank from it while a ray of light appeared in her pretty eyes. "Ye Ling's uncle is General Yi, and it isn't going to be easy if you want to deal with Ye Ling! Whereas for that ya'tou that you mentioned, her strength is definitely not that simple since she was able to harm you. This sort of woman absolutely cannot be seen by your father. Otherwise, according to his lecherous temper, he's bound to be enchanted by that ya'tou."

"Mother, I feel humiliated!"

Ye Luo clenched his fist and spoke angrily, "How can I let him off when that woman caused me to lose face in public? It'll be difficult to quell my anger if I don't complain to father!"

"My son, don't you understand your father's personality well? Regardless of the former Empress Yi or me, we obtained your father's favor because of our looks. Furthermore, your father is usually enamored with new people and since that woman is stunning, all the more she cannot be seen by your father. If he does take a liking to her, how many women in the world would refuse to become an emperor's concubine?"

In Empress Rong's mind, the emperor was the supreme ruler and there was no woman he could not obtain if he wanted to. In addition, no woman would be able to refuse becoming an emperor's concubine.

"Mother, how should I take my revenge then? Am I seriously going to let that woman humiliate me as such?"

Ye Luo felt very indignant and he wished that he could dismember Ye Ling's corpse into a thousand pieces, and then he would abduct that white-robed woman into his estate and violate her till death.

"My son, you have to know that there's no end of cheap women in the world, and they'll be wanting to cling to any influential man they see, wishing they could kneel before them! Therefore, I have an idea. Recently, the imperial family is thinking of currying favor with the people from the Luo Feng Pavilion, so we might as well gift her to their management as a concubine and get acquainted with them. After your father sees us being on good terms with those from the Luo Feng Pavilion, he'll definitely appreciate you more. As a result, the prince position would become yours."

A sinister glimmer streaked across Empress Rong's downcasted eyes as her smile became eerie and frightening as she spoke slowly.

"Wouldn't this be letting her off too easily?" Ye Luo frowned.

Mother's actions weren't punishing that woman for him but giving her an opportunity to transform from a sparrow into a phoenix. Therefore, how could he be willing?

"My son, it is Wu Zhong from Luo Feng Pavilion that I'm intending to build a relationship with. This guy is over 50 years of age and extremely perverted. Any female who becomes his woman would be subjected to death by his abuse! Furthermore, Wu Zhong's a lustful person so he'll definitely be interested in this woman."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 171

Ye Luo asked after being silent for a long time. "What if that woman doesn't agree to seduce that bigwig from Luo Feng Pavilion?"

Hearing this, Empress Rong sneered and her lips turned into a ridiculing curve. "My son, there's no woman in this world who doesn't want to curry favor with influential forces. Now that Yun Feng Pavilion's power is like the midday Sun, even us, the imperial family, has to show consideration for them. Considering this, she will even feel grateful to us for giving her this opportunity. Otherwise, she wouldn't have this chance to meet the top brass from the Luo Feng Pavilion."

…

Under the night scene, a girl was standing under the moonlight. Her white robe was as white as snow, so unexpected in this dark night.

However, the silence of the night was somewhat frightening, and only the sounds of cicadas on the trees could be heard.

Yun Luo Feng looked towards the window that was brightly lit by a candle flame. After listening to the content that this pair of mother and child was discussing, her lips curved in a charming arc, while a cold light flashed past her eyes.

Tonight, she originally went the Second Prince Estate to investigate the truth about her parent's death and didn't expect to hear a conspiracy by this pair of mother and child. In addition, to think that the target of their conspiracy was her?

"Ye Ling, who's this Wu Zhong?" she had her back facing the handsome youngster tailing after her and asked.

Ye Ling was startled for a moment before replying, "Wu Zhong is an elder in Luo Feng Pavilion, who has been with them since the pavilion was founded. His strength is of high-level advanced rank, and he's equally matched with me.

"Ye Ling, regarding today's matter, you shall act as if you didn't hear anything. Perhaps this is a good method to test them. I want to know if that Wu Zhong is wholeheartedly loyal to my Luo Feng Pavilion!"

"Yes, Master," Ye Ling responded respectfully.

In actual fact, until now, he was still shocked by Yun Luo Feng's actions.

Just when they were visiting the prince's mansion tonight, who knew what she fed those imperial guards that were patrolling, causing them to have a lifeless look in their eyes as if they did not discover them…

"Apparently, I'm unable to investigate for more useful information tonight." Yun Luofeng frowned and slowly turned under the night skies, her voice was charming and languid, "Ye Ling, we'll head back first."

"Your subordinate shall follow your orders," Ye Ling lowered his head and respectfully replied.

Both of them had been standing outside the window for roughly an hour, but no one had noticed their existence all along. Several patrolling imperial guards had even walked past them but did not even release a sound. If one attentively observes, they would be able to discover that these guards had a lifeless look in their eyes, similar to a puppet wandering under the night skies.

This lasted until Yun Luofeng and Ye Ling's departure, before the eyes of these imperial guards gradually recovered their clarity. However, they seemed oblivious to the two uninvited guests from earlier while they continued to patrol as usual.

Under the lonesome curtain of night, the streets no longer had its fanfare during the daytime and were deep and quiet instead.

Suddenly, Milk Tea, who was inside Yun Luofeng's sleeve seemed to have noticed something and started squeaking. Its squeaks were anxious and restless as if warning her of danger.

"Miss Yun."

Suddenly, a few silhouettes descended from the skies and landed before Yun Luofeng and got straight to the point. "Our general would like to invite you to visit!"

General?

Yun Luofeng raised her brows and looked towards the few people who were blocking her way and charmingly smiled. "General Yi?"

"That's right," the soldier coldly replied. "The general we're referring to is General Yi."

General Yi from Liu Jin was once defeated under the hands of her grandfather, thus resulting in his nephew to become a hostage! Now that General Yi had suddenly invited her over, perhaps her identity was exposed?

chapter 172

"Very well."

Yun Luofeng lightly touched her jaw as hesitation could be seen from her eyes. "Please lead the way."

"I'll go with you."

Ye Ling glanced at the several soldiers under the night skies and resolutely stood beside Yun Luofeng.

"Please," the soldier was fairly courteous and did an affectionate movement towards Yun Luofeng while speaking gravely and sternly.

General Estate.

In the study room, a middle-aged man was standing with hands behind his back under the serene moonlight, sporting a head full of black hair behind his back, which was as dark as black ink.

From the beginning, his back facing the study room, with an upright figure that was solemn and rigid, like an imposing gigantic mountain.

"General." Suddenly, a voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "The person you invited is here. However, the third prince had accompanied her to the estate."

Yi Bufan heard what the soldier had reported back and finally turned around. Then, he spoke in an austere manner, "Let them in."

"Yes, General."

The soldier accepted the order and retreated.

Not long after, in the pitch-black night sky, a snow-like white robe entered his line of sight.

After spotting the young lady who entered, Yi Bufan's pair of grave and stern eyes stared absentmindedly at her. Even his line of sight was somewhat unable to move away from that young lady.

Alike. It's too alike!

This ya'tou and her mother Bai Ling were so alike as though they had been printed from the same mold, so stunning and gorgeous that was unmatched in this generation.

"Uncle!"

Ye Ling saw that his own uncle had been staring at Yun Luofeng without even blinking and anxiousness appeared on his face. He then glanced at Yun Luofeng beside him and only relaxed after seeing that the other party didn't get angry.

Yi Bufan gradually recovered and the gaze looking towards Yun Luofeng was peculiar, and that unusualness was as if he was looking at someone through her.

"I don't know if I should address you as Miss Yun or Yun Luofeng?" Yi Bufan's facial expression was severe as if the absent-mindedness that appeared earlier on was someone else's imagination.

"It's just a way of addressing, General Yi, please feel free to call me however you like." Yun Luofeng slightly leaned against the doorframe with her pitch-black eyes staring deeply at Yi Bufan. "However, I do not have any relations with General Yi, so may I know for what matter did General Yi find me for?"

Yi Bufan stayed silent for a long time before asking coldly, "I just want to know, you as Longyuan Kingdom's General's granddaughter, why did you come to Liujin? If you were to say there was no purpose, I absolutely won't be convinced!"

Hearing these words, Yun Luofeng's eyes slightly squinted and a dangerous glint flashed across them.

As expected, this fellow knew of her identity!

Right now, even if she wanted to deny, it would only be superfluous.

Furthermore, when she came here, she didn't even think of concealing her identity! She wanted the whole world to know that her purpose was to take revenge for her parents and wipe out a grudge!

"Seems like General Yi's really well informed. I, Yun Luofeng, am only a good-for-nothing within Longyuan Kingdom. To think that you're actually able to see through my identity." Yun Luofeng crossed her both hands over her chest with a wicked smiling expression. "That's right, I'm Yun Luo's granddaughter and also the daughter of Yun Yang and Bai Ling!"

It was as if a heavy hammer had mercilessly hit on Yi Bufan's heart, causing his footsteps to stagger slightly.

She's indeed Bai Ling's daughter…

In fact, ever since Yun Luofeng had first entered Liujin, she had already entered his line of sight. Coupled with the fact that everyone from the Third Prince Estate had addressed this young lady as Miss Yun, he had long since discovered her identity from this.

Looking at the breathtaking appearance before him, Yi Bufan took a deep breath. He pacified his internal turmoil while his deep black eyes regarded her.

chapter 173

"Miss Yun, I've been friends with your parents for a long time. However as we had different masters, we could only meet each other on the battlefield. Therefore, on the basis of my friendship with them, I shall advise you to leave Liu Jin! I'm able to not hold you responsible for entering Liu Jin, but if you do not leave, don't blame me for being rude!"

Yi Bufan's tone was exceptionally weird as he had a strict expression on his handsome face.

He was the general of Jin Liu, thus defending the country was his responsibility! Otherwise, he wouldn't have met with the woman he adored without hesitation on the battlefield ten years ago.

Unfortunately, because he had opposed to using crafty schemes to deal with Yun husband and wife, he had been recalled by the Emperor before the battle was over. He was completely oblivious about what transpired later, and after he found out about it, he had heard that both Yun husband and wife had perished on the battlefield, with their souls returning to their homeland.

He was devastated by the grievous news, so he resorted to alcohol to get drunk. Up till now, his heart was still aching.

"Leave Jin Liu?" Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly. "Do you think that since I'm already here, I would leave easily?"

Yi Bufan's handsome face turned solemn. "Miss Yun, as long as I'm guarding Liu Jin, I will not allow you to do anything that'll harm this country! Even if you are Bai Ling's daughter, I will not condone your action."

Yun Luofeng wickedly shot him a glance. "The reason why I came here is to avenge my parents, and no one can stop me from doing so!"

"Yun Luofeng!" Yi Bufan was somewhat enraged. "When two countries are at war, there'll definitely be casualties. There were also many people from Liu Jin who perished on the battlefield, don't tell me that I'll have to avenge everyone? Revenge breeds revenge—will there ever be an end to it? Besides, this was a war casualty, and all these things are simply unavoidable."

"Indeed, when two countries wage war, there will definitely be casualties. Unfortunately, I do not care for the life and deaths of the masses. What I care about is my family. Regardless of how they died, I only know that those who harm my family are my enemies!" Yun Luofeng sneered while displaying obvious aggressiveness. If revenge breeds revenge, would there even be an end to it?

It was a complete joke!

She never believed in requiting evil with good, she only knew that a debt of blood must be paid in blood!

Yi Bufan's eyebrows frowned tightly as anger appeared on his face.

Seemingly feeling the fury of their own general, the surrounding soldiers pulled out their weapons, causing the atmosphere to suddenly turn tense.

"Yun Luofeng, are you really determined on doing this?" Yi Bufan raised his hands to stop his soldiers as he coldly asked.

However, Yun Luofeng did not answer him but laughed shallowly and answered a question with a question, "General Yi, are you fond of my mother?"

The young girl's voice was seductive yet languid as if she was only asking something unimportant.

However, Yi Budan's heart fiercely clenched tight at her words. Just now inside his mind, a beautiful appearance wearing a faint smile had once again surfaced in his mind.

"Do you know why my mother did not choose you?" Yun Luofeng evilly smiled. "Because the person she loves is a man who would dare to do anything! She wouldn't choose a subservient man like you! If my father was still alive, and anyone had touched my mother, he would definitely massacre the imperial city. He would let go of his identity as the general and never allow anyone to touch her in the slightest!"

The young lady's words had deeply struck Yi Bufan. His footsteps staggered as his sorry figure fell onto the chair.

At this moment, the great general of Jinliu, who had widespread prestige, carelessly exposed his thoughts, making it plainly visible.

chapter 174

"Ye Ling, let's go."

Lastly, Yun Luofeng swept a glance at the haggard Yi Bufan before she turned and walked towards the endless dark night.

Ye Ling, who initially wanted to accompany Yun Luofeng to leave, seemed unable to abandon Yi Bufan in his current state, as his steps slightly stopped before speaking to the middle-aged man with his back facing him, "Uncle, on the account of you being my mother's elder brother, I shall warn you of something. Jin Liu's imperial family is destined to end, so you shouldn't continue killing for the emperor."

After speaking, he did not look at the man behind him as ran towards the direction where Yun Luofeng had taken.

_BANG!_

Yi Bufan fell on the chair and smiled bitterly. "Bai Ling, the reason you did not choose me back then was because I was too fair and strict, whereas Yun Yang was a hot-blooded man? Is it possible that my loyalty towards the emperor is also some sort of mistake?"

His handsome face was full of painful suffering as if he had sunk deeply into his memories.

"If life can be repeated, I really want to become an ordinary person without any burden. In this way, it isn't impossible for me to get reckless for a woman I love. Unfortunately, I am destined to be unable to be hot-blooded."

Yi Bufan ordered someone to fetch a white spirit as he downed it all in one shot. Over the years, whenever he remembered that peerless magnificent lady, he would rely on the paralysis effect of the alcohol so he could succumb to sleep peacefully.

…

"Miss, you're back?"

Second Prince Estate.

Qingyan could spot the approaching Yun Luofeng in one glance as her cute crescent-shaped eyes brightened up and she hurriedly went forth to welcome her while happily speaking, "Miss, since you've been out for a night, I reckon you're tired as well. I've already ordered the kitchen staff to prepare a bowl of soup. Drink it before you sleep."

"Alright."

When Yun Luofeng walked into the kitchen, suddenly a fragrant smell assailed her nostrils. She walked towards that bowl of soup and sat before it, lightly scooping a spoonful of the soup that was emitting a fragrant scent and slowly sending it into her mouth.

"Why is the meal this time different from the one in the afternoon?" Yun Luofeng frowned. "This cook's pretty good and is even superior compared to the General Estate's cook. I'll have to bring this up with Ye Ling tomorrow to have him gift me this cook. Grandfather will definitely like it."

Yun Luo did not have any hobby other than eating, so the cooks of the General Estate had been hired by him at a high cost. Whereas Yun Luofeng, who had been used to the General Estate's meal, was indeed unable to adapt after reaching Jin Liu. She didn't think that there would be a cook in this Third Prince Estate that possessed such skills. …"

Qingyun looked at Yun Luofeng with a guilty conscience. "Miss, I don't think this is right. After all, this cook is from Ye Ling's estate…"

"Why not?" Yun Luofeng finished that bowl of soup and took the handkerchief that Qingyun had passed her to wipe her mouth. She then did a stretch and stood up from her seat. "I shall raise this request with Ye Ling tomorrow. I'm tired today, so, Qingyun, you can go ahead and withdraw."

"Yes Miss, your servant shall take her leave."

Qingyun hurriedly carried the empty bowl while guiltily walking out. She was pondering internally how she was going to follow up on this lie.

In the courtyard, under the pitch-black night, a man dressed in black robe seemed to have merged into the night.

Qingyun could see the unfeeling man in the courtyard with just a glance. After thinking, she finally walked over. "I've followed your orders and brought over a bowl of soup for Miss. Also, I did not inform her that this was made by you."

"Okay." The man's voice was grim as before, as if other than Yun Luofeng, he was unwilling to speak even more than what was necessary. "Give this to her."

chapter 175

Qing Yan was stunned for a moment as her line of sight fell on the plate of grapes on that man's hands as she blinked while becoming somewhat flabbergasted. "Although Miss isn't fond of the meals in the Third Prince Estate, these grapes don't seem any different, why do you…"

"It's different."

Different?

What's different about it?

Qing Yan was honestly unable to understand this man. Why does he act mysteriously all the time? Moreover, he had clearly been following behind Miss to protect her, but why does he not want her to know?

That man spoke expressionlessly in a deep voice, "I will continue sending the meal tomorrow."

Obviously, those grapes were different.

Yun Luofeng was very fussy towards food. For example, whenever she would eat grapes, it was necessary to remove the grape seeds. So the seeds on this plate had been removed by him using his spiritual energy one by one. However, he had no interest in explaining all of these to Qing Yan.

"In addition, just place these grapes on her table and don't disturb her," after a long time, that man's deep voice gave an instruction once again.

His deep black eyes were staring at that candle-lit room as he resolutely turned around and instantly disappeared under the night skies.

Right now, he ought to start preparing for her breakfast tomorrow.

….

"Qing Yan, where did these grapes come from?"

Early Morning.

The dawn light spilled into the room and a girl was seated on the table. Her slender, long fingers lightly tapped on the table, seeming to be casually asking.

"Ah? Qing Yan was stunned for a moment before speaking up guiltily, "It's…what I had prepared for Miss."

"Is that so? Then what sort of method did you use to extract the grape seeds?" Yun Luofeng appeared to be smiling yet not smilingly and watched little ya'tou's delicate and pretty face while continuing to question closely.

"What?" the little ya'tou shouted in surprise. "How is this possible? I…"

Qing Yan wanted to explain herself, but she suddenly realized she had accidentally revealed herself. She then looked at Yun Luofeng with a guilty conscience while hastily shutting her mouth.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows. Inside her heart, she immediately took notice of something and a smiling expression emerged on her breathtaking face.

"Qing Yan, When did you start learning how to help others and lie to me? Is this your heartfelt feelings towards me?"

Qing Yan thought that Yun Luofeng had really gotten angry, so she was somewhat anxious and hurriedly tried to explain, "Miss, I did not deceive you deliberately. If others wanted to bribe me to do harmful things towards Miss, I will absolutely never betray you. I had only, only…."

She just felt that the relation between Yun Xiao and her young lady was good and that he would undoubtedly never cause harm to her Miss. As such, she had decided to help him.

Moreover, Yun Xiao just noticed that Miss didn't have any appetite these past few days and didn't want her to know that he was tailing behind, so he asked her to do the job.

If it was someone else, she would have never taken notice of them.

"Puchi!" Yun Luofeng chortled as she raised her hands to pinch Qing Yan's cheeks while having a smiling expression and spoke, "Alright, I shall not tease you anymore. Qing Yan, I naturally know of your heartfelt feelings towards me. I will act as if I'm unaware of this matter, and you can continue to keep in contact with him."

Yun Xiao would have never thought that a plate of grapes had caused his whereabouts to be exposed.

"Miss."

Qing Yan bit on her lips as she stamped her feet while being ashamed and resentful.

Her Miss was really getting more and more naughty. To think that she had been teasing her all along, causing her to think that her miss had actually gotten angry for real.

"The empress and the second prince has arrived."

The moment when Yun Luofeng had stepped out of the door, a penetrating voice suddenly sounded into her ears, causing her facial expression to slightly sink, while a trace of murderous aura surged from her pitch-black eyes.

chapter 176

"The Third Prince is truly unreasonable. This Empress 1 personally came to meet him, but he still doesn't receive me," snorted Empress Rong in the back garden. "I truly don't know how the late Empress Yi raised her son."

A slight frown and displeasure appeared on her poised and elegant face.

However, the Third Prince Estate was quite wealthy!

Take, for instance, this rock. It was cast from rocks found deep in the Northern Sea. The medicinal herbs in the flower bed too. They were actually the extremely valuable Scarlet Flame Grass. Even the bamboo in the bamboo forest could not be purchased without millions of pounds of gold and silver.

It looked like the Yi Family was not as simple as they appeared, and the money that they gave to the third prince these past years was probably uncountable. Otherwise, he would not have had the ability to build such a prosperous estate.

Empress Rong's eyes flashed with greed as she stared fixedly at this nation's worth of wealth.

However, she was not aware that her avarice had been spotted by Ye Ling already.

"Hoho." A scornful laugh emanated from the sky, forcing Empress Rong to cloak the greed in her eyes. She shot her gaze to the young man stepping out of the study, her beautiful eyes hiding a killing intent.

This bastard! He was quite lucky! She had sent countless assassins, but they never managed to kill him! How unfortunate that regardless of how lucky he was, he would meet the same fate as that short-lived mother of his and die in the end.

"Ye Ling, this time, this Empress sought you out to discuss a few matters with you." Empress Rong focused her icy gaze on Ye Ling, her greed bursting out of her eyes again. "This Empress and His Majesty have owed you greatly these past years. In order to compensate and show our remorse, this Empress has decided to have you and Luo'er switch estates. Luo'er's estate is in the city center, so it's much better than your remote location."

She took a consulting approach on the surface but was actually unyielding and demanding.

How could Ye Ling not recognize Empress Rong's aim? The smile on his lips chilling, he coolly said, "My apologies. I prefer quiet locations, though I do appreciate Her Imperial Majesty's well-intentioned actions."

"Ye Ling!" Empress Rong's face darkened. "You are truly ungrateful! This Empress is doing this to make up for what you are owed! The location of Luo'er's estate is much better than this sorry estate!"

Her words implied that she was doing this for Ye Ling's benefit, yet Ye Ling, the rat bastard, stubbornly did not appreciate her kindness!

"Hoho." Ye Ling released a low laugh as he said in derision, "If you really want to make Ye Luo and me switch estates, it's not impossible. However, I'll take everything in my estate with me, even if it's just a blade of grass or a tree!"

The look on Empress Rong's face soured. "Since it's an exchange of estates, then everything in each estate is naturally included in it. I'm afraid it's extremely unreasonable for you to bring these things with you."

Ye Ling started laughing, his smile permeated with a bone-chilling cold. He looked up a small bit, his eyes shining with arrogance, and asked, "Empress Rong, what is the difference between your actions and robbery? Didn't you take a liking to the treasures in my estate and so wanted to rob me with a justification? Why must Your Imperial Majesty word it this nicely?"

"How dare you!" Empress Rong shouted in anger, spite sweeping across her elegant face. "As a prince, you're also a citizen of the Liujin Kingdom. Could it be that as the Empress, this Empress doesn't even have that small privilege? This Empress is warning you, everything in Liujin Kingdom belongs to the imperial dynasty—including the treasures in your prince estate! Since these are the possessions of the imperial clan, why can't this Empress decide their fate?"

chapter 177

Her meaning was as clear as day.

All the wealth and treasure in this world belonged to the imperial dynasty! As the mother of the country, she had the power to allocate this wealth. Hence, these treasures belonged to whoever she said they belonged to!

Ye Ling glanced at the knavish Empress Rong in contempt. "Other people aren't allowed to get a share of my possessions, including the people of the imperial clan!"

"How impudent!"

At Ye Ling's derisive words, Ye Luo bristled with anger, staring daggers at the fair and handsome young man in front of him.

"Ye Ling, my imperial mother is this dynasty's empress, the mother of the country. Who permitted you to speak to her like this? If my imperial mother says your estate belongs to me, then beat it! My territory doesn't welcome a mutt like you!"

The word "mutt" stilled Ye Ling's breathing. He narrowed his eyes slightly, pressing dangerously close to Ye Luo.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you were a mu—"

Slap!

Ye Ling's palm was quick as the wind, and a slap struck Ye Luo's face before anyone could react.

The crisp sound rang through the courtyard, stunning Empress Rong. She would never have imagined that Ye Ling would actually have the courage to slap someone in front of her.

"You… you actually hit me?" Ye Luo clutched his swollen face, fury spitting from his eyes. "I will tell Imperial Father and make him banish you to the border, you little mixed-breed bastard!"

"I'm hitting you for Imperial Father. Do you think Imperial Father will banish me for this?" responded Ye Ling coldly after he retracted his arm, taking out a handkerchief and focusing on wiping his hand.

"Bullsh*t!" Ye Luo could not resist swearing, his face livid from rage.

This little bastard said he slapped him for Imperial Father? His behavior was extremely shameless!

"Don't forget, we are sired by the same father. Insulting me as a little mutt and bastard, isn't that the same as saying I was born from a bastard? If you humiliate Imperial Father in front of me again, don't you think you deserve to be slapped?"

Ye Ling tossed the handkerchief to the ground and looked down his nose at Ye Luo.

"You…" Ye Luo angered further.

He was about to retort, but the stupefied Empress Rong finally regained her wits and slapped Ye Luo with a resounding thwack.

"Luo'er, you could have insulted him with anything, but why did you call him a little bastard?" Empress Rong said in disappointment. "If these words travel to His Imperial Majesty's ears, who can save you!" Her face showed her anxiety.

Ye Luo felt quite wronged, but he also knew he had placed his foot in his mouth just now, so he kept his mouth shut and did not dare to utter another word.

All of a sudden, a chuckle drifted into earshot. Although this chuckle was incredibly quiet, it was still clearly heard by everyone.

Everyone looked to the source of the laugh. A snow-white ruqun appeared in their vision, its sweet and charming owner heading toward them with a green-clothed maid trailing after her.

"It's you!"

Ye Luo caught sight of Yun Luofeng right away. Awe still glittered in his eyes, but when he recalled what this young lady did to him, his eyes suddenly darkened.

He would never forget how this f*cking b*tch had humiliated him in public.

Ye Luo took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and said, stressing each and every syllable, "Imperial Mother, she's the woman I spoke of."

Envy flashing in her beautiful eyes, Empress Rong was startled and directed her gaze to Yun Luofeng.

chapter 178

A woman as beautiful as this, no wonder she would not leave her son's mind. If His Majesty saw her, the Imperial Palace would not have a place for her, the Empress, anymore.

Recalling the aim of this trip again, she realized she did not have the time to fight with Ye Ling about the estate. Her beautiful eyes intently watched Yun Luofeng, contemplation appearing in her eyes. "Miss, what should I call you?"

"Yun Luofeng," Yun Luofeng shot her a sidelong glance and took her time replying.

"Yun Luofeng," Empress Rong muttered these three words, light flashing through her eyes before saying in a straightforward manner. "This time, the main purpose of this Empress' visit is to see you. This Empress only wants to ask you: Do you want to become someone great?"

Yun Luofeng raised her brow, and her arms folded across her chest as she asked with a faint smile, "What do you mean?"

"I have an opportunity here to help you stand above the mass." Empress Rong chuckled coldly. "It will depend on whether you can grasp this chance. If you can grasp it, this Empress will let the matter of you hurting Luo'er become bygones."

"Oh?" Yun Luofeng lightly laughed and bewitchingly raised her eyebrows. "I'm uncertain what kind of chance you are speaking of. Let's hear it."

Seeing the young girl's expression, Empress Rong thought there was hope, so joy, along with disdain, surfaced in her heart.

She actually thought a woman with such an unrivaled appearance would have a strong backbone. It turned out it was so-so and was not all too different from those women in the brothels.

"As long as you're willing to listen to this Empress, this Empress can gift you to Manager Wu Zhong from Luofeng Pavilion! So long as you latch onto him, your future will be safe and peaceful from now on."

Empress Rong haughtily lifted her chin, her cool, elegant appearance filled with derision. Her eyes were intently watching Yun Luofeng, as though she had already determined that the girl would snatch this chance.

Qingyan, the little maidservant standing behind Yun Luofeng, was dumbfounded by her words.

She didn't hear wrong, right?

Was there something wrong with this Empress' mind? Was she actually going to give the shadow master of Luofeng Pavilion to a mere manager of the pavilion like a present? And she was even claiming that she was bestowing Miss with a chance to become someone superior.

"Are you referring to the Luofeng Pavilion's manager?" Yun Luofeng lightly chuckled. "I thought it was some important character, but it turns out it's merely a servant."

Wasn't that right though?

In the eyes of Luofeng Pavilion's true master, wasn't Manager Wu Zhong nothing but a servant?

In any case, Empress Rong would never have imagined that this young, beautiful girl would actually be Luofeng Pavilion's master! If she knew everything, she would definitely find a hole to permanently burrow herself in!

"Servant?" Empress Rong was briefly taken back before she abruptly started to laugh. "Miss Yun, don't you know of Luofeng Pavilion's fame? This Luofeng Pavilion became renowned all over Liujin Kingdom in this short half-year period. And Manager Wu Zhong of Luofeng Pavilion is also a high-level, advanced-rank martial artist. Even when our imperial clan's expert sees him, he has to show some consideration, so he's not just some servant! You better be more polite when you see him."

To Empress Rong, the reason that Yun Luofeng would talk this big was unquestionably due to her ignorance, and because she was oblivious to Luofeng Pavilion's famous reputation. Now that she had revealed Wu Zhong's strength, this young lady would surely throw herself into his arms with delight in her heart.

At that time, she could then use Yun Luofeng as a bridge to get acquainted with Manager Wu Zhong.

chapter 179

"It's a pity that…"

Under Empress Rong's confident gaze, Yun Luofeng shook her head. "Servants are servants. No matter how strong his strength is, he still can't escape from his status as a servant."

Empress Rong's satisfied face froze a little before she pacified the heaven-splitting fury in her heart. She said with a cold smile, "Girl, I'm only giving you this chance out of the kindness of my heart, but you don't know how to grasp it. I admit that you're quite beautiful, but do you think you can get your claws into important people from your looks alone? The women that those important people marry, whose strength isn't strong? Having Manager Wu Zhong take a liking to you is already your fortune, so don't even think about seducing a person like the master of Luofeng Pavilion."

After saying everything in a single breath, she added with an icy smile on her cold, elegant face, "You aren't worthy of Luofeng Pavilion's Master."

No one knew the gender of this mysterious master of Luofeng Pavilion, but everyone unconsciously believed that it must be a domineering man who established a power like this. There were even some unmarried girls who regarded Luofeng Pavilion's master as their dream lover.

However, they did not know that the master of Luofeng Pavilion was actually a woman!

"Miss, is this person a fool?" inquired Qingyan, unable to resist any longer.

Her miss was the master of Luofeng Pavilion, how should Miss seduce herself?

"How dare you!" Empress Rong's expression darkened, and she coldly said, "A mere maid actually dared to barge into a conversation? Someone, drag her away and flog her to death!"

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty the Empress!"

Hearing her, the guards behind Empress Rong cupped their fists in salute and turned their fierce gaze onto Qingyan.

Just as all the guards headed for Qingyan, an icy voice was suddenly heard, "Let me see who will dare to hit her!"

A handsome young man stepped up by himself and blocked Qingyan behind him. He haughtily lifted his chin and expressionlessly fixed his eyes on the cold and stern guards.

Qingyan was one of Master's people, how could he allow this girl to be injured in his estate? Moreover, she was also the girl that he liked…

Yun Luofeng lifted the corner of her lips and glanced at Ye Ling's figure with a smile in her eyes. However, when her sight landed on Empress Rong and her son, a killing intent flashed through her pitch-black eyes.

"Ye Ling, you are going against my order for a little girl?" Empress Rong's chest was quivering in anger.

She clearly heard the pretty girl referring to Yun Luofeng as "Miss," so it was evident that she was merely a maid who served other people!

But now, Ye Ling was actually willing to disobey her for a lowly maid?

"Hmph," Ye Ling snorted and expressionlessly stated, "Qingyan isn't some maid, she's this Prince's princess consort."

As though struck by lightning, everyone present, with the exception of Yun Luofeng, was stupefied.

Someone with as high of a standard as Third Prince Ye Ling actually took a fancy to a little maid? What was so special about this maid that she actually met his eyes?

Qingyan was also startled. Her clear gaze intensely stared at Ye Ling, who situated himself in front of her, and a cloud of red slightly emerged on her pretty face.

He said that she was his princess consort?

Suddenly, as though recalling something, Qingyan's eyes dimmed, and a bitter taste entered her mouth.

She was only a little maid, how could the Emperor of Liujin Kingdom allow Ye Ling to take her as his wife? That was unrealistic.

Empress Rong finally regained her senses, and her expression became unpredictable. "You said that you want to let a maidservant be your princess consort?"

Was this guy ruining his own future? If he really did this, the ministers of Liujin Kingdom could not protect him anymore! After all, a little maid was unsuited for the position of this kingdom's mother figure!

chapter 180

"I have already decided, I will take Qingyan as my wife, and it will be pointless for anyone to try to prevent me from doing so." Ye Ling haughtily lifted his handsome face, coldly staring at Empress Rong with determination in his eyes. His voice was bone-chilling, similar to the winter's fierce wind.

Empress Rong's beautiful eyes shifted. "Since you insist on marrying a mere maid, then this Empress won't force you to do otherwise. This Empress will report this matter to His Majesty and let him handle it."

Ye Ling, since you want to give up on the throne, then this Empress' Luo'er will accept it in your place.

His Majesty definitely won't let a maidservant become the mother figure of a kingdom!

"Luo'er, let's go!" Empress Rong did not hesitate and turned around to leave the courtyard.

Ye Luo froze for a second before hurriedly catching up and anxiously asking, "Imperial Mother, are we just going to leave the matter like this?"

"Don't worry, there are some things that she can't decide!" Empress Rong released a forboding chuckle. "Luo'er, make some arrangements. Imperial Mother will pay a visit to Luofeng Pavilion to see Manager Wu Zhong."

"But Imperial Mother, this Third Prince Estate…" Ye Luo's gaze was brimming with greed and reluctance.

There were too many treasures in the Third Prince Estate; if all of these treasures belonged to him, how great would that be?

How could Empress Rong not detect Ye Luo's thoughts? Her crimson lips lifted with a confident smile as she unhurriedly spoke, "Luo'er, wait until you become the emperor. What can't you have then? At that time, you only need to speak one word, and Ye Ling will have to obediently present all of his treasures to you. This is the advantage of power!"

Empress Rong deeply felt the magnificent influence of power.

She extremely liked this feeling of controlling other people's fate.

"I understand, Imperial Mother." Ye Luo's eyes brightened as he moistened his dry lips, his treacherous gaze sweeping across his surroundings and carving every inch of the grounds into his memory.

As soon as he thought about how these valuable treasures would belong to him in the future, he felt a desire to laugh wildly with his head raised.

"Ye Ling, you chose a maidservant as a wife, implying that you have already given the throne up. Since it's like this, don't regret it later. The day that I ascend the throne will be the day that your life ends!"

…

Inside the courtyard, Ye Ling watched the departing figures with cold and calm eyes.

In the midst of his contemplation, a languid voice slowly drifted to his ears, "Ye Ling, remember what you just said, I will leave Qingyan in your care then."

Ye Ling started and turned his head, his eyes colliding with Yun Luofeng's pitch-black eyes. He slightly pursed his lips and nodded with determination as he said, "Master, rest assured, I will protect her. With me here, no one can hurt a single strand of her hair! Nor can anyone prevent my desire to marry her!"

Because Yun Luofeng had seen through his intentions since long ago, he did not hide the affection in his heart, and his warm gaze gradually moved to Qingyan.

"Qingyan, are you willing to marry me?"

Qingyan's cheeks reddened, and she gripped her robe with embarrassment. "This servant doesn't want to marry anyone for the next several years. This servant would like to accompany Miss longer…"

"Qingyan, even if you marry Ye Ling, it doesn't mean that you can't work for me." Yun Luofeng lightly chuckled. "However, if you aren't in a rush to marry someone, then there's no harm in getting betrothed first and waiting a few more years before marrying."

"Miss…"

Qingyan became incredibly shy, her head was so low that it almost touched the ground, even her voice as quiet as a fly's, and her ears were completely red.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 181

"Master's idea is good." Ye Ling gently looked at Qingyan and said with a smile, "Qingyan, you are the woman that I want, whether it's your strength, perseverance, loyalty, or protectiveness of your master, they're all personality traits that I admire. Besides, as long as I want to take you as my wife, no one can stop me."

He truly admired these personality traits, but it was from his interactions with her for this past half a year that he truly developed feelings for this girl.

He was not someone with a sense of hierarchy. As long as it was someone he deeply loved, he would marry her even if she was a beggar. If it wasn't someone he loved though, it was useless even if she was the daughter of the Emperor of Heaven.

"I…I will listen to Miss."

Her words meant that she agreed to their solution, but because she was too shy, she did not directly admit it to Ye Ling.

Ye Ling's heart overflowed with joy, and he knelt on one knee in front of Yun Luofeng, "Master, this subordinate sincerely thanks you. It was because of you that I was able to meet Qingyan. From now on, I will use my life to protect her, so please rest assured, Master."

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her hand, and that moment, a strong power held Ye Ling's body and lifted him up.

Ye Ling looked at Yun Luofeng in shock.

Truthfully, Ye Ling shared the same thoughts as others, believing that Yun Luofeng had excellent medical skills but lacked strength. On top of that, she had never exposed her strength this past half a year, so he had no way of gauging her strength.

However, he could not exert even a smidge of power against the girl's strength. From this, it was apparent how strong she was.

Above high-level spirit cultivator?

Earth-level spirit cultivator?

Regardless whether it was Longyuan Kingdom or Liujin Kingdom, the strongest cultivator was only at high-level advanced-rank! If Yun Luofeng really reached earth-level, no one in the surrounding kingdoms would be her equal.

"Ye Ling, no matter what happens, I want you to stand by Qingyan's side, even if it means that you have to be enemies with your dearest family members. Are you willing?"

"I am willing," Ye Ling resolutely uttered these three words.

"Great, I'll find a suitable time and arrange the betrothal for you!"

Yun Luofeng raised her lips in a bewitching smile. Qingyan had followed her for a long time, so she would definitely choose a fine husband for her! It was evident that the current Ye Ling matched her requirements.

"In addition, you have to be prepared, Empress Rong won't let you off easily. More importantly, she will definitely go find Wu Zhong. I want to see how he will respond!"

If it weren't for testing Wu Zhong, she would not have allowed Empress Rong to leave unscathed just for the fact that she mentioned the words "flog to death."

A killing intent flashed through Yun Luofeng's eyes as she started to coldly laugh.

It was never too late for a gentleman to avenge himself! If her parents' deaths were really connected to Empress Rong, then she would clear her previous enmities and old hate with her one by one!

…

Luofeng Pavilion.

Empress Rong properly sat inside the main hall with a cup of tea in her hands, wearing a graceful, faint purse of her lips. "Manager Wu Zhong, I came to visit you this time because I have a present that I want to give you."

"What present?"

Wu Zhong was wholly focused on sampling the tea in his hand and did not directly look at Empress Rong the entire time. Even more, his voice carried indifference and contempt.

Luofeng Pavilion had an illustrious status in Liujin Kingdom. As Luofeng Pavilion's manager, Wu Zhong naturally had the right to look down on this country's empress.

Empress Rong was clearly not too happy, but she managed to suppress the displeasure in her heart and gracefully stated with a smile, "It's like this, I accidentally became acquainted with a young, beautiful girl a while ago and even learned that she admires Manager Wu Zhong. She specifically requested me to intercede on her behalf, saying that she was willing to be Manager Wu Zhong's concubine and only needed Manager Wu Zhong to order Luofeng Pavilion's personnel to come for her.

chapter 182

It was known to all that Manager Wu Zhong did not have any interest except for liking beauties. If one wanted to please him, there was only this one method to do so.

As expected, after having heard what Empress Rong said, Wu Zhong's eyes emitted a peculiar radiance as his facial expression was filled with great interest.

"Oh?" He raised his brows as his complexion seemed somewhat excited. "And how does that woman look like? Do you have a portrait of her?"

Empress Rong revealed a determined smile as she raised her hands and lightly tapped twice. "Men, bring up the portrait."

"Yes, niangniang."

Having heard the command, two palace maids behind Empress Rong propped up a portrait and took nimble steps towards Wu Zhong.

"Manager Wu Zhong, this is a portrait of that young lady. If you fancy her, this Empress shall be a matchmaker and allow her to get married as the imperial family's princess."

Empress Rong gracefully smiled. Naturally, she had other ulterior motives. Since she wanted to form a good relationship with Wu Zhong, it was necessary for the imperial family to step in personally and recognize Yun Luofeng as their adopted daughter!

In this way, it would then be advantageous for the imperial family.

Wu Zhong gradually opened the portrait in his hands. The moment he saw the arrogant and proud white-robed lady on the portrait, his heart suddenly stopped beating while his eyes revealed a stunned expression.

This portrait was drawn remarkably true to life. Even the arrogance from her overall facial appearance was clearly displayed, while her snow-white dress fluttered by the wind. Her slightly lifted chin was pointing at the deep blue skies, a smirk tugging at the side of her lips, as though she did not even place the heavens in her eyes.

"Not bad, it's truly great. I have lived for such a long period of time and I have never seen such a breathtaking young lady," Wu Zhong rolled up the picture scroll as he praised sincerely. "Empress Rong, are you certain that this young lady's willing to marry me?"

Empress Rong revealed a confident smile. "The moment this young lady heard of Manager Wu Zhong's reputation, she had said that unless you are unwilling, it's not going to be a problem. Therefore, Manager Wu Zhong you can rest assured. You would only have to make preparations by selecting an auspicious date to marry her."

Luo Feng Pavilion's influence was extremely formidable. If Wu Zhong had personally came forth to take her as a wife, that stinky ya'tou would be unable to resist!

"Empress, can I inquire for this lady's name?" Wu Zhong went silent for a long moment before asking.

"I am not aware of her name, I only know her surname is Yun"

Yun?

Wu Zhong was startled. If he recalled correctly, it seemed that the deputy pavilion master had once mentioned that the real Master of Yun Luo Pavilion also had a surname of Yun.

It shouldn't be that coincidental, right?

Seemingly amused by his own thoughts, Wu Zhong laughed as he helplessly shook his head and internally rejected the suspicions he had.

Even if he had never once seen his master's face, he was capable of knowing that a fourteen-year-old young lady does not have the capability of assuming the position of Luo Feng Pavilion's master.

Therefore, it was simply impossible for this young lady to be his master that was hidden behind the scenes.

Unfortunately, things turned out against what he wished he for and the current Wu Zhong would have never thought that the Master behind Luo Feng Pavilion was truly a lady of fourteen years old.

And when he knew of this matter, he had already regretted it.

…

Just when Empress Rong had taken her leave but yet to walk out of Luo Feng Pavilion's gates, all of a sudden, a petite figure entered her line of sight and caused her expression to turn solemn in an instance.

"Hold it!"

Empress Rong snorted as her gloomy gaze fell upon the little ya'tou that obstructed her way and coldly spoke, "Why would you be here?"

Qing Yan seemed to have never thought she would meet Empress Rong here and her expression was frozen and stunned at the same time.

chapter 183

"Audacious! Our Empress asked you a question and you dared to not reply!"

The palace maid saw the stunned Qing Yan and her facial expression changed while she advanced forth to rebuked Qing Yan loudly.

Qing Yan got back to her senses as a trace of ridicule smile appeared on her lovable and pretty face. "Since the imperial family could be here, why can't I?"

"Impudent!" The palace maid slightly raised her chin and shot a disdainful glance at Qing Yan. "You're just a little servant girl, how dare you compare yourself with our Empress? Our Empress is the mother of the land under heaven and there's no place she can't go! Who do you think you are and on what basis can you compare with our Empress? Even more, is it possible that your master did not teach you that you have to kneel before the Empress in order to speak?"

What do you call the imitation of a dog based on its master's power?

It was vividly and thoroughly displayed by these palace maids' behavior.

Although they were all maids, they thoroughly felt that they were a level above others. Clearly, from the tone of her voice, she did not put Qing Yan in her eyes.

"Although I'm a servant, there's only one person that I attend to. In this world, the only one that can make me kneel is only my miss. Who do you think you are? I, Qing Yan, am a maid with an unyielding character, and I'll definitely never submit to power."

A determination could be seen on Qing Yan's flushed face as she raised her chin, not in the slightest bit afraid. Her bright eyes were as pure as clear spring, invertedly reflecting other's fiendish appearance.

"You…" Empress Rong had never thought that this little maid would dare to speak to her in this manner, causing her complexion to turn red from rage. She extended her hands and furiously pointed towards Qing Yan's nose. "Since you are someone who wants to become the third prince's concubine, you cannot be lacking in manners like this! Men, seize this ya'tou and send her to the palace. I will teach her how to respect the elders and how to become the daughter-in-law of an imperial family!"

When she spoke the last sentence, Empress Rong's gnashed her teeth as her fierce expression appeared as though she was itching to eat Qing Yan up.

At this moment, even a little maid did not treat her with deference. If she does not set an example now, would there still be someone in Jin Liu who would obey her command in the future?

"Yes, niangniang!"

A few palace maids rolled up their sleeves and walked towards Qing Yan. Their facial expression was malevolent, a sinister radiance emanating from their eyes.

"You're thinking of teaching me the rules? You don't have the rights!" Qing Yan coldly snorted.

There was a so-called saying that a master would result in a similar kind of servant. Within these six months, Qing Yan didn't manage to learn other things except for Yun Luofeng's arrogance.

It was because she understood that she was the miss' servant that she must not disgrace her nor show weakness towards her enemy no matter what.

BANG!

Just when these few palace maids had grabbed onto Qing Yan's arm, a trace of energy leaked out from her body and caused the bodies of the palace maids to instantly fly out, while landing on the floor in a sorry figure.

Empress Rong's expression slightly stiffened. She had never expected for Qing Yan to possess cultivation as a maid! No wonder Ye Ling did not treat her as a common ya'tou.

Unfortunately, a maid was still a maid. In any case, it was impossible to change her fate of serving others.

"Stinky ya'tou, if you want to become the third prince's concubine, it's necessary to have my permission, but since you are so unruly, I shall immediately enter the palace and speak to the emperor about this incident. You shall never be able to live together with Ye Ling in this lifetime!"

Qing Yan gave the ashen-faced Empress Rong a disdainful glance as she said contemptuously, "I've never mentioned that I would want to be a whatsoever third prince concubine."

The person she likes was Ye Ling, not Third Prince! If Ye Ling was willing to become a prince, she shall be his concubine. If he was unwilling, then she would just be his future wife.

chapter 184

"Good, Very Well! You better remember your words!"

Gloom radiated from Empress Rong's appearance as her line of sight shifted towards the servant from Luo Feng Pavilion, who just happened to pass by, and she spoke while gritting her teeth, "Aren't Luo Feng Pavilion's guard on duty too complacent? To think that just anyone is allowed inside! If Manager Wu Zhong brings you to account, how are you going to assume responsibility?"

"My sincere apologies, Empress Rong."

The servant that was called by Empress Rong stopped on his track, unperturbed, and had an appropriate smiling expression on his face while appearing contrite.

A complacent smile appeared on Empress Rong's face and just when she was about to instruct the servants from Luo Feng Pavilion to throw Qing Yan out, who knew that this servant's tone would change as he continued speaking, "What you've said is correct. Our Luo Feng Pavilion isn't a place that anyone can just enter, so I would like to request Empress Rong to leave."

Empress Rong's facial expression instantly stiffened while her eyes widened and her fair white fingers pointed towards the servant from Luo Feng Pavilion. She then asked in a disbelieving tone, "What did you just say?"

"Empress Rong, this is our Luo Feng Pavilion's territory, if you are going to cause trouble here, I will call someone to send you out."

The servant slightly bent down and replied in a manner neither servile nor overbearing.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll lodge a complaint towards Manager Wu Zhong!" Empress Rong was fuming with rage through gritted teeth as she angrily uttered her words.

Hearing this, a contempt expression appeared on that servant's eyes. "I only wanted to prevent others from defiling Luo Feng Pavilion's territory and did not mean other things. If Empress Rong feels that Manager Wu Zhong will punish me because of this, then I can only concede that I'm out of luck."

"Very well!" Empress Rong's gaze became more solemn and was as though knives swept past through that servant's figure before falling on Qing Yan. "In regard to today's matters, you all better be careful. I will never let this pass!"

In any case, this was still Luo Feng Pavilion's territory and she did not dare to be rash. Furthermore, since that servant had helped that slut in such manner, there was a probability that both of them were engaged in a romantic relationship! She would wait until the time she obtained Wu Zhong's trust before coming back to find trouble for them!"

"Let's go!" thinking here, Empress Rong's voice went heavy as she coldly gave her orders.

"Yes, niangniang," the palace maid respectfully replied. They could not understand why did Empress Rong, as the mother of the kingdom, would have to curry favor with the people from Luo Feng Pavilion.

Even while merely facing a servant, she did not dare to be rash.

"Lady Qing Yan."

That servant did not even spare another glance towards Empress Rong, who left in a rage, as he turned towards Qingyan and respectfully gave his respects.

"What's your name?" Qing Yan lifted her eyebrows and looked at the person in front of her and questioned.

"My name's Fang Yu. Does Lady Qing Yan has other matters?"

Fang Yu's voice was neither servile nor overbearing but had clearly displayed more respect when facing Empress Rong earlier on.

Although he was unaware of Qing Yan's true identity, within this half year, he had seen Qing Yan next to the vice pavilion master. Especially the way they had interacted, it was as if they were friends.

From this, numerous people within Luo Feng Pavilion guessed that Qing Yan might also be the same as the vice pavilion master, who was someone closely following the pavilion master. As such, she could then receive the vice pavilion master's respect and trust.

"You've done well just now." Qing Yan satisfactory nodded her head. "People like you who can deal with such affairs are very few. I shall report this back to the pavilion master, and allow you to be promoted."

The person that Qing Yan had mentioned was the pavilion master and not the vice pavilion master…

Fang Yu, who had heard her words, became somewhat stunned. He lifted his eyebrows while looking towards the direction where Qing Yan had left, with deep astonishment contained within his gaze.

As expected, Lady Qing Yan was someone following alongside the pavilion master!

The thought of getting promoted cause Fang Yu to become emotionally excited…

chapter 185

"Xiao, So it turns out you're here. You've really made me expend great efforts to search for you."

Within the forest shrouded by dark clouds, a red-robed lady slowly walked towards the man, with her eyes full of gentleness and longing. Within her beautiful eyes reflected the man's cold figure.

The man's face was covered with an ice-cold mask, and his body emitting a cold aura that prevented others from approaching. This aura made that red-robed lady stop in her tracks, but there was still a gentle smile hanging on her face.

"During this period, there are two influences looking for you. One of it is the daughter of Spirit Sect and the other one is the Xiao Family! Although they did not mention your name, I know that the person they're looking for is you."

Yun Xiao slightly pursed his thin, pale red lips, as if he did not hear the red-robed lady's words, while his hard gaze was still cast towards the barren land not far away.

"I'm afraid no one is clearer as to why the daughter of Spirit Sect is looking for you." The red-robed lady smiled coyly as her beautiful eyes gleamed from reflections of the undulating of sunlight. "Who asked you to be so charming that you can still attract numerous females even with a mask on? If you had taken your mask off, I'm not sure how many more people will go crazy over you."

Unfortunately, this man was too unfeeling. The depth of his pair of black eyes was devoid of fluctuations. One would be curious if there something existed in this world that could move him.

"Whereas for Xiao Clan…" Seeing that Yun Xiao did not pay attention to her, the red-robed lady was not annoyed and continued to speak with a smile, "I heard that there was once a useless young master in the Xiao Clan and had been chased out of the house when he was seven years old! From then on, there was utterly no news of him! How is that Xiao Family's young master related to you?"

A touch of probing was hidden within her speech as her beautiful eyes shot a glance at Yun Xiao.

What made her disappointed was that from the beginning, this man was unconcerned, as if what she just mentioned was a trifling issue…

If Yun Luofeng was here, she would definitely be able to guess that the young master that was chased out by his family was Yun Xiao.

There was no other reason why. Yun Xiao's physique was categorized as void spirit body, and those who had this sort of physique were unable to cultivate before the age of ten. They would only instantly advance by leaps and bounds after they reached ten years old. Hence, a huge clan like Xiao Clan was definitely unable to tolerate the existence of a useless person, and there was a high probability that they chased him out.

"Xiao." The red-robe lady pursed her red lips as a trace of peculiar radiance streaked past her beautiful eyes. "It seemed as if the Xiao Family are not aware of your true identity and I also understand that you do not want that arrogant Xiao Clan to discover your current strength. If you're willing to allow me to follow you, I will help you safeguard this secret. How about it?"

There was an obsession contained in her eyes. "I do not entreat to become your wife, I just want to be next to you and go through fire and water for you."

Yun Xiao's gaze finally revealed a glimmer of change as his apathetic gaze gradually shifted towards the red-robed lady beautiful face while saying indifferently, "There's another type of people who are able to keep secrets, and that is dead people!"

The red-robed lady's complexion instantly changed as she tightly nibbled her lips. "Xiao, you…"

"My name is Yun Xiao." The man's imposing aura flared out and shrouded that red-robed lady. His expression was akin to an eagle as he spoke without expression, "The name Xiao, you don't have the qualifications to say it."

"Haha," The red-robed lady laughed bitterly twice. Suppressed by that man's aura, her body felt like it had been subdued by a gigantic mountain, preventing her from moving. "The commoners said that the Ghost Emperor is cold and ruthless and do not have tender, protective feelings towards women. By the looks of it, it's exactly like what they have said!"

Yun Xiao's voice was solemn and hoarse while he callously glanced towards that lady in red robe. "I, Yun Xiao, will only feel tenderness towards one woman, but unfortunately, that person isn't you."

chapter 186

"I, Yun Xiao, will only feel tenderness towards one woman, but unfortunately, that person isn't you—"

The man's cold-heartedness had thoroughly hurt that red-robed lady, causing her complexion to instantly turn deathly pale. All of a sudden, she envied that woman whom the Ghost Emperor was speaking of.

Exactly what sort of outstanding woman could possibly cause this man to place her in his heart?

"I would really like to meet that lady for me to understand in what way I lost out." A wry smile curved up from her stunning face as bitterness in her heart had long spread out, while pain and suffering could be seen from her eyes. "If my guess isn't wrong, is that lady the infamous useless trash of Long Yuan Kingdom, Yun Luofeng?"

After the name Yun Luofeng was raised, she could clearly sense that man's increasingly chilling aura. His aura was similar to a sharp sword, causing her heart to instantly be drenched with blood.

Thinking back to the news she obtained recently, that red-robed lady bit her lips and raised her beautiful pair of eyes to look directly at Yun Xiao. "Someone as respectable as you, why would you be willing to become a bodyguard for a woman? Unless the reason you had lowered yourself is to just make her acknowledge you?"

The man gently pursed his thin lips while his unfeeling gaze coldly swept towards that red-robed lady. After which, he finally took a step and gradually walked towards her.

With every step that man took, the red-robed lady felt somewhat difficult to even take a breath, as though there was a hand that was ruthlessly gripping her heart, preventing her from breathing easily.

"You're not qualified to know the reason!"

" Haha," that red-robed lady laughed at herself. As always, this man was eternally heartless! Every word and action of his were like a sharp thorn that ruthlessly pricked her heart, causing that heart of hers that was already riddled with thousands of holes to become even more fragmented and shattered.

"Xiao, you're thinking of killing me?"

After sensing the murderous aura on that man's body, that red-robed lady's body shuddered as her pair of eyes looked towards the man that was approaching her, while her complexion became even more deathly pale.

"You know too much." The man was terse and thorough as always, not willing to utter anything irrelevant.

"What?" Clearly, that red-robed lady did not understand Yun Xiao's meaning as she was somewhat dumbfounded.

"You discovered her existence."

That man ruthlessly swept that red-robed lady a glance as the murderous aura on his body became even stronger. "I will not overlook any danger that might harm her."

He was implying that since this woman was in a tangle with him, along with the fact that she knew of Yun Luofeng's existence, he would never allow such danger to exist no matter what!

"No!" That red-robed lady cried out in fear and retreated. Her complexion was devoid of any colors as she used a heart-broken gaze to look directly at Yun Xiao. "I was only curious what sort of woman she is. I've never thought of harming her. You cannot treat me like this…"

Yun Xiao had already arrived in front of that red-robed lady, whereas she had no way of retreat behind her. She harshly nibbled her pale lips that were not as red as before.

"I will not use her to test you. I will just nip all potential dangers in the bud."

He would not dare to take risk nor gamble if this woman had any vengeful feelings towards Yun Luofeng because the consequences of losing the bet were something he could not bear.

BANG!

Both of the lady's legs became soft as she suddenly collapsed on the ground. Both of her hands were tightly clutching onto the land beneath her, while her sharp nails sunk deeply into the mud as she grabbed onto a handful of soil.

She knew what Yun Xiao had said was the truth!

Although she did not have any intentions to kill Yun Luofeng at the moment, even she herself could not ascertain if she could still maintain a normal reaction the moment she meets Yun Luofeng.

chapter 187

Whoever it was, it would be difficult to accomplish that when confronting their rival in love…

"Yun Xiao, since I'm unable to obtain you in this lifetime, dying in your hands is also a release for me."

The red-robed lady closed her eyes gently as the corner of her lips slightly rose.

Yun Luofeng, you really make one extremely envious! Even though you're nothing but a trash with a humble identity, you are the only soft spot of this unfeeling man.

In order to prevent you from being harmed, he does not hesitate to nip all potential danger in the buds! Who knows what *** luck you've accumulated in your previous life to obtain such an outstanding man.

Puchi!

Suddenly, a gust of power pervaded from the top of her head and even her body was filled to the bursting point. She opened her eyes slightly and fixed her gaze towards the man with deep yearning and longing, so as to deeply carve his silhouette into her mind.

"Yun Xiao, if there wasn't Yun Luofeng, would you allow me to follow you?

She was adamant about wanting to know his answer despite clearly knowing the other party's choice.

That man did not answer her question.

Perhaps to him, speaking another word was just a waste of his time. Naturally, he had an answer in his mind, but there was no need to say it to someone insignificant.

"Yun Xiao, I do not regret knowing you."

The red-robed lady smile was bitter and astringent. If she was given another chance, she would still fall in love with this man! However, she would not be as rash as today…

Because the result of being rash wasn't just being unable to obtain him, but also losing her life!

Puchi!

An inward groan sounded and shortly after, the red-robed lady's body appeared as though it had been stabbed countless times with over a thousand holes. Fresh blood incessantly poured out from those holes and at the same time, her body was akin to a ball leaking air while it slowly shrank.

"Master."

Qin Yuan appeared behind Yun Xiao while he indifferently cast a glance at that the red-robed lady, who was gradually falling on the ground, without a trace of sympathy or pity towards her.

It was like what Master had said, if he did not kill this woman, she would definitely stir up countless troubles, especially for Miss Yun!

Clearly, Yun Clan's missus was his master's soft spot, so how could he allow someone who could threaten her to exist? He would just nip all the dangers in the buds, without allowing any chances for it to germinate!

"How should I settle the matters with Xiao Clan?" Qin Yuan wrinkled his brows. "What this woman said is true. The Xiao Clan is indeed looking for you, but they are not aware of your current accomplishment. Otherwise, those people from the Xiao Clan will definitely kneel down and apologize."

Yun Xiao's eyes lightly drooped and his expression beneath the mask was grim. He stood with his hands behind his back from the beginning, and his ramrod-straight figure was standing in the mountains, while his pale red lips seem to reveal a contemptuous arc.

However, that sneer disappeared remarkably fast and made Qin Yuan feel his eyesight was going bad. To think that his master, who seemed to have facial nerve paralysis, actually possessed other expressions?

"How is Gao Ling?" Yun Xiao's black eyes gradually turned towards Qin Yuan as he asked coldly.

"Ah?" Qin Yuan was stunned for a moment. He did not expect that Yun Xiao would inquire about Gao Ling's status in this situation. After staying silent for a long time, he responded, "Wishing he could just die!"

That's right, the current Gao Ling had indeed wished he could just die! If it wasn't for his lack of courage to commit suicide, perhaps he would already be in the Yellow Springs.

Compared to the suffering of the physical body these few days, the trauma he received in his spirit was the most tormenting! Especially those customers in the brothel, he wished that he could make a mincemeat out of them!

chapter 188

"Continue."

Yun Xiao simply departed with this word before leaving the forest and leaving a stupefied Qin Yuan alone.

Continue?

What does this word mean?

Unless Gao Ling, that fella, had once again committed an offense towards the master? This won't do, he must immediately inform the brothel's mother and ask her to increase the punishment towards Gao Ling!

Gao Ling would probably have never thought that because of a casual word left by Yun Xiao, it would cause him to suffer an unimaginable torture!

From then on, the customers he received had changed from normal people to a bunch of perverts! After a few days, he suddenly understood what cruelty meant!

It's where his experience in the Bamboo House became an eternal nightmare of his.

…

"As mandated by the emperor, Third Prince is to bring Miss Yun into the palace to meet him."

Within the quiet Third Prince Estate, a sharp, penetrating voice broke the current atmosphere.

Yun Luofeng, who was currently seated in the pavilion, slightly creased her brows as a smiling intent flashed through her devilish charming pair of eyes. She then stood up languidly and turned behind to question the little ya'tou behind her with a slight smile, "Qing Yan, do you want to go with me to meet your husband's family?"

Qing Yan was stunned for a moment before she raised her head and looked towards Yun Luofeng.

After having seen Yun Luofeng's teasing smile, she then knew that the other party was only making fun of her, and immediately she stomped her foot somewhat angrily. "Miss! You're teasing me again. Apparently, the imperial family can't accept this servant maid. However, if Miss is to enter the emperor's palace, this servant of yours will certainly follow you."

"Let's set off then."

Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders as a peculiar radiance streaked past her pair of eyes, while she laughed silently.

"I want to know exactly what choice did Wu Zhong make."

Qing Yan nodded her head seriously. "Miss, I went to Luo Feng Pavilion today and ran into Empress Rong. Her motive would definitely be Manager Wu Zhong. If he is really unloyal, he isn't fit to pledge his fealty and devotion to Miss."

Yun Luofeng shallowly raised the corner of her lips and walked out of the courtyard without consulting anyone. She raised her head and looked towards the azure skies as the bewitchingly smiling intent within her eyes deepened.

Wasn't her purpose of coming here was just to meet the emperor of Jinliu Kingdom? The reason being was, as long as she managed to meet that man, she would then be able to clearly understand who had killed her parents back then!

As such, paying no heed to how big of a ruckus she caused, she only had one motive, and that was to enter the palace!

Inside the majestic palace hall, civil and military officials gathered while General Yi, as the leader of hundred over officials, revealed a concerned look and would constantly cast a glance at Yun Luofeng, who was standing in the palace hall.

In his opinion, her identity must have been discovered and was thus summoned by the emperor. If that was the case, he feared that her life would be in danger!

"Everyone, the reason esteemed me had called you over is to announce something."

On the high seat above, a figure donned in a yellow dragon robe, which was unable to display the man's vigor, was seated. His complexion was somewhat pale, apparently, it was because he had expended too much of his lust and desire, thus his body was overly weak as a consequence of thinking using his libido.

Although the emperor of Longyuan Kingdom was an incapable ruler, he was just excessively discriminative in favor of Mu Family. In contrast, the emperor of Jinliu Kingdom, Ye Dong, was absolutely muddle-headed and tyrannical ruler, who only knew how to play with his harem of imperial concubines, without care or concern of the county's politics.

Ye Dong softly coughed twice as an imposing aura emanated from his pale complexion. "Just yesterday, Empress Rong had set forth to the Third Prince Estate and met with Miss Yun. Moreover, she felt familiarity at first sight and wishes to accept her as a foster daughter. So, the reason I had called forth everyone is to announce this news!"

Since the manager of Luo Feng Pavilion had taken a liking to this woman, no matter what, he had to rope her into the imperial palace. Only by doing so would be able to bring forth huge benefit for the imperial family!

chapter 189

All officials were causing a storm of protest.

Everyone looked at each other in dismay, and the astonishment in their eyes was clearly displayed. There were even some people who were sizing her up openly, as if they were pondering what capability did this young lady had, for the empress to admire her.

"I object!"

Under Ye Dong's dissatisfied gaze, Yi Bufan gradually came forth as he spoke while lowering his head, "Your Majesty, if Empress Rong were to accept her as a foster daughter, then she will become a princess of Jinliu Kingdom. Your subject does not agree to such a reckless decision!"

Previously, he received news that Empress Rong had left the Third Prince Estate in a fit of rage, so how did she become kindred spirits with her? Therefore, regardless of whatever plan they had in mind, he would absolutely never agree with this issue!

"Hmph!" Ye Dong coldly snorted. "General Yu, I have already made a decision and you don't have to say anything else. There's no time like the present, today I shall acknowledge her as my adopted daughter and add her name to the genealogy later."

From the start, Ye Dong did not ask for Yun Luofeng's opinion. In his mind, her opinion was not important because as the emperor, wanting to acknowledge her as a foster daughter was not a difficult matter.

Just that…

Ye Dong slightly squinted his eyes and gazed at her extremely breathtaking face. He even felt an urge to take her into his harem!

If it wasn't for building a relationship with people from Luofeng Pavilion, he would never be willing to give such a beautiful woman away!

"Your Majesty!"

Yi Bufan uttered in his most sincere and earnest tone, "Please re-consider this three times."

"Silence!" Ye Dong agitatedly exploded while his palms landed on the table heavily. "General Yi, you're too long-winded! It is impossible to change what I have decided upon!"

Yi Bufan could only helplessly shake his head and smiled bitterly. Bits of loyal advice jarred on the ears and the emperor was always unwilling to listen to it.

Just then, a devilish yet charming and languid voice suddenly sounded, causing the atmosphere in the hall to become more and more strained.

"Every word and actions of yours are controlling my fate, but have you asked for my personal opinion?"

Ye Dong's brows couldn't refrain from frowning as his line of sight once again turned towards the white-robed young lady inside the hall. "There's only benefits with absolutely no demerits of you becoming my daughter! Without the title of imperial princess, do you think that the people from Luofeng Pavilion would take you in as a wife?"

Even though Ye Dong was the ruler and had an arrogant temperament, he clearly understood Luofeng Pavilion's strength, especially Manager Wu Zhong! Before he joined Luofeng Pavilion, his name was already widespread in the Liujin Kingdom. He had originally wanted to rope him in at a great price, but who knew he would ultimately choose Luofeng Pavilion.

"Wu Zhong has agreed?"

A streak of frost flashed across Ye Ling's eyes.

He concealed his own identity in Luofeng Pavilion and only used the surname Ling as the vice pavilion master. However, everyone inside could discern that he did not have a favorable impression towards the imperial family!

However, Wu Zhong had actually agreed to Empress Rong's request?

Such an act of his was clearly provoking him!

"Impudent!" Ye Dong's expression turned cold as he berated in a stern voice. "Unfilial son, without my order, who allowed you to interfere? You are a hostage of Longyuan Kingdom but you secretly returned! Right now, I have already sent someone to inform them, and you shall follow the people from the Long Yuan Kingdom back in a few ***!"

He would never allow Ye Ling to return, as God knows how Ye Ling's escape would cause two countries to engage in a war once again.

Hearing Ye Dong's words, Ye Ling's heart gradually calmed down. Both of them were his sons but the difference in treatment was truly not just a little. He really did not know if there was something left in this place that was worth his sentiments.

chapter 190

Little did Ye Dong realize that his remarks had also broken the hearts of his civil and military officials.

Yi Bufan cast a sorry look towards Ye Ling and shook his head as a bitter smile hung on his face. For the first time, he had regretted to persist for such an emperor within his heart.

"Did you see clearly?" Yun Luofeng walked and stood beside Ye Ling, while she revealed a devilish smiling smile. "This so-called family?"

The imperial clan had been ruthless since ancient times! How could a family like this form a genuine father-and-son bond?

Ye Ling made a contemptuous smile. "Since a few years ago, from the moment he had given me away to Longyuan Kingdom as a hostage for peace, I have long realized it…"

Ye Dong's facial expression instantly turned solemn. "Unfilial son, as this country's prince, you should sacrifice for the country! However, not only did you escape back to the country, you even wanted to marry a servant maid! This is simply throwing aside the imperial family's face. Since it has already come to this, you shall stay in the Longyuan Kingdom forever until your death! Men, send him into the prison until people from Longyuan Kingdom arrive!"

"We shall obey your decree!"

The imperial guards cupped their hands in salute and walked towards Ye Ling in a grave and stern manner while encircling several people in the hall quickly.

Yun Luofeng folded her hands and her whole body exuded an devilish yet charming aura while her pair of pitch-black contained a bewitching smiling expression. "I'm afraid you no longer have the chance to put Ye Ling in a prison."

Just as she finished saying this, an instrumental musical sound was heard outside the main hall. Shortly after, a bridal sedan carried by several servant girls was lowered, and in the frontmost, a middle-aged man was approaching.

The middle-aged man was already over fifty years but because he took care of himself properly, he appeared to be in a good mental state. He then satisfactorily entered the hall with a neatly arranged black mustache.

"Empress Rong had previously mentioned that her newly adopted foster daughter admires me, and now I can't wait to take her as my wife. May I inquire where would this wife of mine be at?"

Wu Zhong walked in while heartily laughing. The moment he took a step into the main hall, he noticed an extremely gorgeous white-robed young lady and he squinted his eyes while revealing an unconcealable surprise.

"E…"

Just when Wu Zhong had finished appreciating that young lady's breathtaking appearance, he accidentally caught a glimpse of Ye Ling, who was standing next to her, and his facial expression instantly stiffened while astonishment revealed within his eyes.

Deputy pavilion master?

Why would he be here? Furthermore, he was surrounded by the imperial family's bodyguards?

Wu Zhong, who failed to understand the situation, stopped in his tracks and who knew what was going on in his mind. Unfortunately, Ye Dong did not notice his strange expression and spoke while smiling, "She's the new foster daughter I had recently adopted, and she will serve as the connection between the Jinliu Kingdom and Luofeng Pavilion by marriage. Is Manager Wu Zhong satisfied with her?"

He had neatly forgotten Yun Luofeng's refusal and directly arranged her fate.

Only then did Yi Bufan finally understand why Empress Rong wanted to recognize her as an adopted daughter. As it turns out, they wanted to use her to build a relationship with the Luofeng Pavilion! This matter had thoroughly caused him to be disappointed.

Under everyone's gazes, Ye Ling's line of sight gradually shifted towards Wu Zhong. On his handsome face was indifference while the corners of his lips curved, showing a scornful smile. "I did not truly think I would see you here. You've really made me disappointed!"

"Unfilial son!" Ye Dong's facial expression changed as he hurriedly rebuked angrily, "How dare you speak to people from Luofeng Pavilion in this manner. Hurry and kneel down to apologize!"

Luofeng Pavilion's potential was extremely formidable, and even that person placed them in high regards. If it wasn't because of that person's command, he would never try to curry favor with them in this manner…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 191

Ye Ling sneered and did not pay attention to Ye Dong, while his pair of bone-chilling eyes directly stared at Wu Zhong, and the coldness caused one to feel apprehensive all over.

Ye Dong's words gave Wu Zhong a feeling of suddenly seeing the light.

Why had he never thought before that Yi Ling would be Jinliu Kingdom's Third Prince Ye Ling? No wonder he bore grudges against the imperial family! Because no matter what, having been abandoned in another country as a hostage for several years would cause him to harbor an enmity towards the person who abandoned him.

"Unfilial son, you better kneel down immediately!" seeing no response from Ye Ling, Ye Dong once again increased the severity of his tone and coldly commanded.

"Kneel down? I'm afraid he's unable to withstand it."

A mocking smile appeared on Ye Ling's handsome face as he asked slowly, "Am I right, Manager Wu Zhong?"

"Keke" Wu Zhong dryly coughed twice. "You're right, vice pavilion master. Even if I were to be given enormous courage, I would not dare to let you kneel before me. Such a matter of offending my superior, I will definitely never do it."

Even if he was unsatisfied with Ye Ling, Wu Zhong did not dare to refute him under such situation! Therefore, he could only acknowledge Ye Ling's identity.

However, his words were like a thunderstorm, suddenly erupting throughout the crowd.

Ye Dong suddenly stood up and both his eyes were intently staring at Wu Zhong's slightly smiling expression, while his clenched fist slightly trembled. "What did you address Ye Ling as? Vice pavilion master?"

"That's right." Wu Zhong's pupils slightly dimmed as he spoke with a faint smile, "He is our Luofeng Pavilion's vice-master."

BANG!

Ye Dong staggered and heavily fell down on his seat. His facial complexion was deathly pale and at this moment, his heart fiercely shuddered to the extent that his entire being became lifeless, unable to recover from this reality.

Ye Ling was the vice-master of Luofeng Pavilion?

It was ridiculous of him to abandon something near yet seek something far. He had disregarded a readily available vice pavilion master and instead went to befriend a manager.

However, how could he possibly think that the Luofeng Pavilion's vice-master would be his own son! Afterall, how could he not be aware of his son capability? Even if his innate gift was superb, wouldn't it be impossible for him to command a high-level advanced rank cultivator?

Yi Bufan looked at his nephew whom he has not seen for several years in a daze, and he suddenly realized that he was now unable to see through him. If his deceased sister could see his changes, she would definitely feel extremely gratified.

"You mentioned earlier that Empress Rong told you I admire you? What's more, you actually believed her words?" Yun Luofeng unhurriedly walked towards Wu Zhong, and the corner of her lips curved up. Her eyes were incomparably deep, causing one to be unable to see through her thoughts from her gaze.

The young lady only stopped in her tracks after arriving in front of Wu Zhong as her eyebrows raised slightly. "May I know where did your confidence come from to actually believe that I would admire a person like you—someone who has already half entered the soil?"

Wu Zhong's facial expression suddenly turned solemn. He had been fearful of Ye Ling because of his position as the vice pavilion master. Therefore, even if this young lady curried favor with Ye Ling, it would not be able to shake his position within Luofeng Pavilion!

Thinking of this, he coldly snorted, "In this continent, as long as a man has money and power, there will be countless exotic beauties throwing themselves into my arms! Therefore, I indeed have this confidence!"

"Is that so? Yun Luofeng laughed demonically. "If your current authority and status were given by Luofeng Pavilion, then I can strip you of your power right now. If your confidence comes from being a high level advanced ranked cultivator, then I can cripple your dantian! Remember, I, Yun Luofeng, do not accept traitors!"

chapter 192

Yun Luofeng's voice was very soft, so soft that only she and Wu Zhong could hear.

After hearing the young lady's words, Wu Zhong couldn't help but become stunned. A trace of something streaked across his mind and was nearly grasped by him…

Luofeng Pavilion? Yun Luofeng?

The master behind the scenes of Luofeng Pavilion had the surname Yun?

Finally, Wu Zhong managed to associate something in this direction, and in an instant his entire body went rigid, while his expression became deathly pale.

No! It's impossible. How was it possible that the master behind the scenes of Luofeng Pavilion was such a young lady? If she wasn't, why would Ye Ling follow beside her, and why was it such a coincidence that her name had Luofeng, these two words?

Goodness gracious! Had he actually believed that the master of Luofeng came to admire him because of his power? One has to know that the entire Luofeng Pavilion was hers, so why would she cling to a manager?

Thinking of this point, Wu Zhong's complexion became increasingly unsightly. Once he thought of the deceiving words Empress Rong had told him, hatred gush forth within his heart.

Currently, Ye Dong had recovered from the initial shock as he dryly coughed twice. "My son, since you are Luofeng Pavilion's vice-master, why didn't you mention this earlier? Since you have already broken away from Longyuan Kingdom's control, then as before, you are the prince of Jinliu Kingdom."

Earlier, Ye Dong had still wanted to send Ye Ling into a prison. However, after knowing his identity, he wanted to acknowledge this son of his.

Such an extremely conflicting attitude from the beginning until the end caused Ye Ling to coldly laugh. "I'm afraid I don't have the fortune to enjoy this status of being Jinliu Kingdom's third prince! Moreover, my coming here this time is to ask you about something: who killed Yun Yang husband and wife!"

"You…" Just when Ye Dong wanted to get angry, he suddenly heard Ye Ling's last sentence and his expression changed, causing him to coldly snort, "That scoundrel Yun Yang did not have the capability and thus, died in the battlefield. This is known by everyone so what are you asking this for?

While saying this, Ye Dong eyes were evasive, as if he was trying to avoid this topic.

"Is it truly as such?"

All of a sudden, a light laughter was heard, and Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows while raising her head towards Ye Dong's evasive gaze, she asked, "If it wasn't for Liujin Kingdom using a honey trap, Mu Xingchou would never have revealed classified information. However, just revealing classified information would not cause their deaths! Right now, I only want to know who exactly killed them!"

Hearing this young lady words, Ye Dong's heart thumped. "Who are you and what relationship do you have with Yun Yang husband and wife?"

Yun Luofeng coldly laughed. "I am Yun Yang husband and wife's daughter, Yun Luofeng!"

Seeing Yun Luofeng announcing her own name, Yi Bufan couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't think that in the end, he had to confront this situation ultimately.

On one side was the monarch of Jinliu Kingdom, and on another side was the daughter of his beloved. Exactly what choice should he make?

"You are Yun Yang and Bai Ling's daughter?

Ye Dong's facial expression completely changed as a trace of vigilance appeared within his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

He would never have thought that Bai Ling's daughter would be here! No wonder from the start he felt that this young lady seemed familiar. So it turned out that she was Bai Ling's daughter.

Regardless of appearance or facial features, it was precisely the same as Bai Ling! To think that he did not manage to recognize her from the start!

Ye Dong was different from Yi Bufan. Yi Bufan had loved Bai Ling so much that the other party's every scowl or smile was deeply carved into his soul. As such, he managed to see through Yun Luofeng's identity in one glance.

However, the other people who met Bai Ling earlier, if they did not have close interactions with her, they would only feel that Yun Luofeng looked familiar and would not recognize her as Bai Ling's daughter.

chapter 193

"I've said this before , the reason I'm here is to know who caused their deaths."

Yun Luofeng walked up unhurriedly, and the breathtaking smile on her face was fraught with danger similar to a poppy. A chill flashed through her slightly narrowed eyes, directly approaching Ye Dong who was seated atop.

Ye Dong gradually recovered his senses and looked towards Yun Luofeng, snorting, "How could there not be casualties from a war between two countries? Yun Luofeng, what intentions do you have by coming here now? For me not capturing you as a spy can already be considered as a favor from me! Men, bring this woman down!"

He waved his hands and coldly commanded.

"I would like to see who dares!"

Ye Ling went next to Yun Luofeng without any fear on his face and looked at Ye Dong's ashen face. The corner of his lips on his handsome face raised with a taunting smile. "Today I will not any of you touch her in the slightest."

All these years, Ye Dong neglected him and there were only Empress Rong and her son in his heart! As such, he had long been disappointed in his so-called father!

In contrast, it was Yun Luofeng who gave him a new life and made him pull himself together again, while even providing the opportunity to personally take revenge!

Ye Dong's facial expression changed as a streak of fierceness flashed across his eyes. "My son, even if you are the vice-master of Luofeng Pavilion, you are still my son in the end! Disobeying me is considered as being unfilial! If you don't wish to be labeled as unfilial, you better step down. Not only will I overlook it and not retaliate, I will also immediately appoint you as the crown prince!"

Ye Ling coldly chuckled once as a disdainful smile emerged from his handsome face, as though he did not put Ye Dong's words to heart.

"I do not care for the crown prince's position!"

How could the position of crown prince be comparable to following Yun Luofeng's side? For this reason, even if Ye Dong immediately wanted to appoint him, he would never stay!

"You…"

Just when Ye Dong was about to fly into a rage, a powerful force suddenly struck his mind with a thunderous sound, causing his body to suddenly tremble. In an instant, his mind went blank and his eyes changed from its previous anger into a dull expression, losing its focus.

The young lady's voice was charming yet indifferent, saying, "Tell me what happened that year, including the reason for my parent's death. Reveal everything you know to me."

Ye Dong, with a lifeless look in his, eyes stared directly at Yun Luofeng. "Ten years ago, I once saw Bai Ling. She was so stunning that even gods would be tempted, and not to mention I am only a mortal! Seeing her, I was inevitably tempted! It was also during that period of time that a minister of Jinliu Kingdom accidentally killed the prince of Longyuan Kingdom. Actually, for this kind of small thing, I could have avoided the war by handing over this minister, but coincidentally, I was anxious to find an excuse to wage war against Longyuan Kingdom. So I made use of this matter to declare war on them!"

It was as though these words were so heavy, causing each and every minister's body to tremble in the hall like they experienced a great earthquake.

Among them, the one who had the biggest reaction was Yi Bufan!

He had always believed that Ye Dong waged war against Longyuan Kingdom in order to protect the people of Jinliu Kingdom! Even if it was the Jinliu Kingdom who was originally at fault, he still raised his weapons to engage the enemies head on! However, he had never thought that the real reason behind the war of the two kingdoms was because Ye Dong coveted a beauty!

"Haha."

All of a sudden, he started laughing and his smiling expression was dripping with bitterness, while his disappointed sight fell on Ye Dong, who was seated on the dragon throne. "So it turns out that those blood-soaked soldiers, who fought bravely, were sacrificed because of his selfishness. This sort of sacrifice isn't worth it!"

chapter 194

At this point in time, every minister found something fishy with Ye Dong. However, they were at a loss in the midst of shock from this news. As such, no one stepped out to put a stop to it but tried to digest his words instead.

"If that's the case, how did my parents die?"

Yun Luofeng's black eyes were devoid of any fluctuations within them, while she slightly raised her gorgeous face to stare directly at Ye Dong and continued asking.

"Hmph!" Ye Dong's voice was maliciously fierce. "Isn't it because that woman, Bai Ling, rejected my offer! That time, I sent someone to pass a missive. If she's willing to follow me, I shall immediately withdraw my troops! But she actually tore my letter and said that I was a toad who wanted to eat a swan's flesh!"

Isn't that the case? Compared to Bai Ling who was as pretty as a flower, Ye Dong, who only had the identity of an emperor, was basically worthless! How could she give up a young general and choose an incapable ruler who indulges in lust?

"So you plotted to kill him?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes dangerously, and even her tone gradually dripped with killing intent.

"Of course not!" Ye Dong snorted. "Bai Ling is a married woman. It's her honor that I was willing to take her in, but she actually had the face to ridicule me! I must definitely locate that woman and send eight hundred over spirit beasts to humiliate her. This is the price she has to pay for rejecting me!"

Yi Bufan's heart gradually turned cold as he slightly shut his eyes. Right now, he could not imagine if Bai Ling had truly been held captive by Liujin Kingdom, what sort of cruel torture would have been waiting for her?

But he, someone who claimed that Bai Ling was his beloved, had never once guarded her well, and instead helped this muddleheaded incapable ruler to harm her.

He felt remorseful!

This was the first time that Yi Bufan wholeheartedly regretted his decision to abandon his true love in favor of a dog-like emperor!

"It's a pity." Ye Dong shook his head and his manner of speaking was filled with regret. "I, too, do not know who did Bai Ling offend to have actually died on the battlefield! It's really a pity for such a stunning woman to die before I succeeded in obtaining her!"

Yun Luofeng became silent as her pair of eyes became complex, preventing others to see what was she thinking.

Just now, she had used her strength to control Ye Dong's spirit and force him to divulge the answer she wanted to know! Therefore, it was impossible for him to lie! He truly did not know the person who killed Yun Yang husband and wife.

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng's tightly knitted eyebrows gradually relaxed as a ray of light flashed across her black eyes.

"Miss…" Qing Yan was somewhat nervous as she nervously and restlessly stood beside Yun Luofeng, wearing a look of anxiety on her delicate and pretty face.

She didn't expect that they would fail to obtain the truth but exposed themselves instead. As a result, wouldn't her miss be in a life-threatening danger?

"Qing Yan, I've already obtained the result I wanted. We'll continue speaking of the rest when we get back." Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips slightly and smiled. "He should be waking up by now."

The moment her voice ended, the focal distance of Ye Dong's pupil gradually recovered, but the him who had just woken up was mystified and unable to make any sense of the matter. It's only after a short period of time before he suddenly recalled the words he uttered earlier and his expression abruptly changed. "What did you do to me a while ago?"

"Ye Ling." Yun Luofeng's line of sight had long drifted away from Ye Dong's figure as she smiled lazily. "We've already achieved our objective for today. Bring Wu Zhong along and follow me!"

chapter 195

"Don't you dare!"

Seeing that they were about to leave, Ye Dong rose to his feet and roared furiously, "General Yi, stop these people!"

Yi Bufan, who appeared to not have heard the order, stood upright in the palace, his eyes filled with disappointment and derision. He simply observed Yun Luofeng and her comrades walking past him without lifting his hands to stop them.

"General Yi, do you dare to defy my order?" the face of Ye Dong changed, and he shouted angrily.

However, Yi Bufan still didn't make any movement. He stood motionless, as cold as a sculpture.

BANG!  
Seeing the girl and her companions departing from his sight, Ye Dong flopped down to his throne, as if all his strength had been drained. He was so angry that he even smiled. "Good, very good. Yi Bufan, you are really something. You don't even obey my orders. What do I need you for?"

Yi Bufan took two steps forward and showed a deep obeisance, speaking in a way that was neither servile nor overbearing, "Your Majesty, Third Prince is vice-master of Luofeng Pavilion, I don't have the ability to stop him! If Your Majesty thinks that I'm useless, Your Majesty can dismiss me and give the position to someone useful."

"You… "

Ye Dong vibrated all over due to anger. He really wanted to kill this guy! But now strong men were getting less and less in Liujin Kingdom. He really didn't possess that much determination to kill Yi Bufan.

"Guards! Since General Yi defies my order, I decree him to shut himself off in his home and ponder over his mistakes. He is not allowed to come out without my permission!" Ye Dong rose to his feet, angrily flicked his sleeves, and turned away, his face turning ghastly pale.

Luofeng Pavilion.

Qing Yan looked at the girl who was sitting at the table and sipping tea and couldn't help asking, "Miss, weren't we too impulsive today? Now our purpose was exposed before we even find the murderer."

Yun Luofeng put down the teacup in her hands and cracked a wicked smile: "I knew the one who murdered my parents was not Ye Dong! It can't be him!"

In an instant, she recalled what Ye Ling said to her.

Empress Rong?

This time, I'll see how long you can keep your calm…

"What?" Qing Yan's eyes were full of surprise. "Since you already knew it was not a member of the royal family who killed Junior General, why did you still come after Ye Dong?"

"Because only by meeting the emperor I would have the chance to find out who killed my parents,"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips,. "The trick I'm using is called "drawing a snake out of its hole." Now we just need to wait here and soon you'll get the answer."

Qing Yan blinked her clear eyes and gazed at Yun Luofeng without blinking.

Somehow, she felt Miss was so calm and confident. If one had to use a word to describe her, it should be that she seemed to have a card up her sleeve! She was always calm as if there was no difficulty in the world that could stump her…

"Qing Yan, bring Wu Zhong here!" Yun Luofeng's smile carries a scent of danger. "As I mentioned before, I will not tolerate any betrayal. If anybody dares to betray me, I will never let him go!"

"Yes, Miss."

Qing Yan took her order and left.

Not long after, Wu Zhong was taken into the room by Qing Yan and Ye Ling. Looking pale and frowning, he was clearly thinking about how he should react.

"Wu Zhong, do you plead guilty!"

Yun Luofeng crossed her legs, raised her eyebrows arrogantly, and turned her black eyes towards Wu Zhong.

"I am not guilty!" Wu Zhong raised his head and looked directly at Yun Luofeng. "I was framed by Empress Rong. After all, I am also a victim! So, I won't plead guilty!

chapter 196

"I'll give you one last chance. Do you plead guilty?"

The girl's words are domineering and unruly. She nonchalantly leaned against the seat and asked lazily.

Wu Zhong's face changed in an instant, and he gnashed his teeth. "I don't know what the relationship is between you and Ye Ling, but Luofeng Pavilion was founded by Ye Ling and me! What have you done in the past six months? You have not made any contribution to Luofeng Pavilion. Why should I recognize you as my master?"

She was just a girl of fourteen. What could she do? Ye Ling might have an admiration for this girl and thus found Luofeng Pavilion to please her!

Even though he didn't like Ye Ling, he had to admit that Ye Ling was a genius! As for Yun Luofeng—he already heard that General Yun Luo had a trash-like granddaughter! She simply didn't deserve his loyalty!

"Wu Zhong!" Ye Ling's face went cold. "Apologize to Master!"

Wu Zhong sneered, "If I didn't know who she was, perhaps I would have taken her as a disciple of some reclusive sect who came out to experience and strengthen herself. Otherwise, as a 14-year-old girl, what ability does she have to make you pledge your allegiance to her? But now, after learning that she is Yun Luo's granddaughter, I don't have such a naïve idea! Ye Ling, if you want to please the girl, please her by yourself. Don't do it by giving the whole Luofeng Pavilion out! She is just a trash, so why should I accept her as my master?"  
He coldly glanced at Ye Ling, as if he didn't feel the cold air emitting from Ye Ling. "If you don't want to serve as the vice-master, screw you! I don't want to see Luofeng Pavilion, which I've spent so much efforts, get ruined in your hands!"

Ye Ling's face grew colder and colder and the cold air he was giving off became icy. Just as he was about to do something, a slender arm came up from the side and stopped him.

"You said I wasn't qualified to own Luofeng Pavilion?" Yun Luofeng asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly."

Wu Zhong proudly raised his head. "Neither you nor Ye Ling is qualified!"

"Oh?" Yun Luofeng's smile deepened. "So, only you are qualified?"

"If none of you is capable of managing Luofeng Pavilion well, I can do it for you." Wu Zhong disdainfully looked at Yun Luofeng. "I'm not going to allow a trash to ruin my hard work!"

Ye Ling looked at Wu Zhong as if he was looking at an idiot.

If Yun Luofeng was a trash, then what were they? What's more, he even had the nerve to claim that only he was capable of managing Luofeng Pavilion well?

"Ye Ling, like I've told you, I don't need my men talented, but they must be loyal. Now you really let me down." Yun Luofeng shook her head. "Is this the man what you've trained for these six months?"

Hearing this, Ye Ling hurriedly knelt on the ground. "Master, it's my fault. Please forgive me!"

"Remember, don't make the same mistake next time." Yun Luofeng glanced at Ye Ling, her dark eyes turning to Wu Zhong, and then she smiled and slowly stood up. "Did you really say that only you are qualified to own Luofeng Pavilion? I didn't expect you to be so ambitious."

Wu Zhong frowned slightly. He looked at Yun Luofeng, who was slowly approaching him, feeling somewhat upset.

According to his thinking, if Ye Ling admired this girl and did all of these to please her, he really didn't have to kneel before her. Why did Ye Ling do such an undignified thing?

chapter 197

"What do you want?"

Wu Zhong came back from his musing only to find that Yun Luofeng was already in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a cold wind whipped his face and he couldn't help but shudder. He wondered why he was being overwhelmed by a 14-year-old girl.

He didn't have this sensation even when confronted by someone stronger than him many years ago!

"Don't you want to own Luofeng Pavilion?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and spoke, "Then I can fulfill your ambition! As long as you can defeat me, Luofeng Pavilion is yours."

Wu Zhong couldn't believe it. He stared at Yun Luofeng, his eyes wide open.

Is she serious about abdicating if he defeated her?

"Are you serious?" Wu Zhong's eyes gleamed with excitement. He did not expect that he would get Luofeng Pavilion so easily!

"Yes," said Yun Luofeng with a smile, glancing at him with arms folded over her chest. "Law of the jungle applies everywhere! If I were really defeated by you, by all means, you should be the master of Luofeng Pavilion, but… "

She paused and something icy flashed through her dark eyes.

"Once you attack me, your betrayal becomes an ironclad fact! Are you sure you are going to do it?"

"Haha," trying to ignore the uneasiness he just felt, Wu Zhong raised the corners of his lips and smiled greedily. "Only a capable person should own Luofeng Pavilion. Since I'm capable, it goes without saying, I won't miss the chance. What's more, you are just a tra—"

He didn't have the time to finish.

BANG!

Her slender white palms seemed to contain a very powerful force and collided against Wu Zhong's chest. Before he was even able to react, his body crashed against the snow-white wall.

Cement and dust came crushing down from the wall and covered Wu Zhong's body. He stood up and covered his chest with his hand, his chest brimming with rage. "Yun Luofeng, you… "

BOOM!

A leg swept from the side, kicking hard on his face. In an instant, his whole body flew out, bumped into the wall and created a big hole in the wall.

"Get up."

She slightly raised her eyebrows and taunted, her dark eyes filled with wicked lights. "Go on."

Under the debris of the crumbling wall, Wu Zhong spat out a mouthful of blood. His left cheek was purple, and his angry eyes were full of shock. "You're not a trash?"

Who the hell said the granddaughter of the general of Longyuan Kingdom was a trash? Has anyone ever seen a trash beating a high-rank high-level spirit cultivator like this? If he caught the guy who made the rumor about Yun Luofeng being a trash, he would definitely kill him!

"Everybody said I was a trash, but they forgot this: in this world, nobody was born trash." Yun Luofeng looked extremely arrogant and confident. She glanced at Wu Zhong with contempt. "Wu Zhong, I know you really want to be the master of Luofeng Pavilion. I'm now giving you a chance. As long as you can touch any part of my clothes, I will still give you what you want."

"Pretentious!" Wu Zhong sneered. Even if this little girl was not a trash, so what? In any case, being a high-rank high-level spirit cultivator, it would be impossible that he couldn't even touch her clothes!

Thinking of this, Wu Zhong looked up at Yun Luofeng.

chapter 198

In the gentle breeze, the girl in snow-white dress looked incredibly beautiful.

She looked so arrogant and unruly as if she didn't give a damn about any rule. A wicked and cruel smile showed on her breathtakingly beautiful face, her dark eyes full of contempt, she was just a wild horse that nobody could tame.

Perhaps it was the girl's eyes that spurred Wu Zhong for he suddenly exploded with great power. He dashed at Yun Luofeng, who was standing not far away, like a sharp sword.

The girl was motionless, her hands folded at her back, her face showing a lazy yet cruel smile, and her waterfall-like black hair fluttering in the breeze.

Her posture showed that she never took Wu Zhong seriously! Wu Zhong was so offended by the contempt on her face that he attacked more fiercely, trying his best to kill her!

Didn't you say I couldn't even touch your clothes? Now I would show you my true strength.

Wu Zhong smiled insidiously and reached out his hook-shaped hand to strike at Yun Luofeng's chest, the sinister smile on his face grew wider and a vicious light burst out of his eyes.

However…

Just when Wu Zhong thought he could grasp Yun Luofeng's heart with his hand, the girl lightly moved her body like a breeze passing by and easily dodged the attack.

Then, before Wu Zhong could come out of his astonishment, a leg collided hard against his stomach in front.

BANG!

He fell on his buttocks once again in extreme humiliation, feeling as though his buttocks were no longer his.

"Do you want to be the master of Luofeng Pavilion?"

Yun Luofeng slowly walked forward, stepped on his chest, and looked down at him condescendingly. "If you haven't given up, I can still give you one more chance. Unfortunately, you simply couldn't touch my clothes."

The girl's voice was arrogant and domineering, her dark eyes full of contempt.

"What, what's your real strength?" Wu Zhong bit his lips and asked, looking aghast.

At this moment, he was desperate! Who would have thought that a fourteen-year-old girl could possess such strength?

Empress Rong was to blame!

If it were not for her, he would not have offended Yun Luofeng and would not suffer at her hands!

"You don't deserve to know my real strength."

Cracking a smile, Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes to look at the middle-aged man beneath her foot and said wickedly, "Wu Zhong, I won't tolerate treachery. You colluded with the imperial family despite knowing that they were Ye Ling's enemies. Just because of this, I will not forgive you."

Wu Zhong shuddered and desperately closed his eyes.

Yes, though he didn't know Ye Ling was the third prince of Liujin Kingdom, he could see how much the young man hated the imperial family. However, he still betrayed Ye Ling and colluded with the imperial family.

In fact, from the very beginning, Wu Zhong didn't take Ye Ling seriously because he thought that the current status of Luofeng Pavilion's was due to his sole contribution. In that case, he really didn't have to give up a peerless beauty just for Ye Ling!

However, he had never expected that this peerless beauty was actually a poison that he could not touch!

chapter 199

"Then what do you want?"

Gnashing his teeth, Wu Zhong was thinking wildly, trying to figure out his next possible move.

Chuckling, Yun Luofeng trampled Wu Zhong's chest harder and said coldly, "Of course…I want you to pay the price of your treachery!"

BANG!

As the girl's foot came crashing down sharply, Wu Zhong's chest immediately caved in, and then a shrill sound revibrated throughout Luofeng Pavilion, like a whimper of a wild animal.

"Ye Ling, he has been disabled. Now throw him out of Luofeng Pavilion and leave him to fate!"

Her kick broke all of his ribs and completely destroyed his dantian, turning him into a real trash!

Curling up and trembling, Wu Zhong looked at Yun Luofeng with hatred, malice, and fear from the depth of his heart.

Yes!

He feared Yun Luofeng!

The girl was powerful and decisive, who would haunt him like a nightmare until he died!

"Yes, Master."

Ye Ling showed obeisance and responded respectfully, and then with an expressionless face, he walked to Wu Zhong, who couldn't get up from the ground.

"Wu Zhong, you're unlucky to fall into the hand of my master. How dare you offend her with silly words? You should thank Master for not having you cut into pieces. Now you can have fun outside!"

Just now, Ye Ling felt he was indeed lucky.

Fortunately, six months ago, Yun Luofeng was short of subordinates. Otherwise, he would have been killed a million times over for helping the emperor of Longyuan Kingdom to plot against her!

"Qing Yan, I'm tired. Let's go back and take a rest."

Yun Luofeng yawned lazily, and slowly retracted her foot from Wu Zhong.

She believed that Ye Ling would execute her order well.

Imperial Palace.

In a magnificent and luxurious palace, Empress Rong sent all court maids away and asked her trusted subordinates to guard the entrance. After she finished doing this, a cold laughter suddenly came from behind the door and made her quiver with fear.

"That Yun Luofeng…is really interesting."

Empress Rong's face changed and turned her head towards the handsome man, who suddenly appeared behind her and was leisurely sipping his tea.

"Master…Bai, please help me, "Empress Rong bit her lips, looking at him with pleading eyes. "The daughter of that bitch—Bai Ling—is coming after me. I implore you to help me. Now she has managed to have Luofeng Pavilion stand by her side. If she finds out that it was me who killed Bai Ling, she wouldn't let me go."

Bai Su glanced at her wickedly and said indifferently. "Since you got yourself into such trouble, how can you expect someone else to clean after your mess for you? Where was the resolution you had when you killed Bai Ling? Why don't you just bring it out?"

Greatly dismayed, Empress Rong thought desperately, "If Bai Su refused to help her, then she would be doomed this time!"

Who would have thought that the bastard Ye Ling was the vice-master of Luofeng Pavilion? The master of Luofeng Pavilion must be blind to make the idiot Ye Ling vice-master.

This position should belong to her son!

"Don't forget, Master Bai, your family were involved in the murder as well. Without your aid, it would not be possible for me to kill Bai Ling!" Empress Rong threatened. In any case, she couldn't let Bai Clan get away with it!

Bai Su's eyes darkened, and he suddenly cracked a smile that was so charming and touching that people would get mesmerized by it.

chapter 200

"Are you threatening me?" He raised the corners of his lips dangerously, leaned back against the chair lazily, and raised his eyebrows wickedly. "Rong Xin, you seem to forget that though you are afraid of Luofeng Pavilion, Bai Clan is not! And don't forget, the imperial family is just a dog to us. What makes you think you can threaten me?"

Empress Rong's heart missed a beat. How could she forget that though no ordinary person dared to offend Luofeng Pavilion, it was vulnerable in the face of the colossal Bai Clan, no matter how strong it was.

"Master Bai, I… "

She was a little nervous, trying to explain something but was interrupted by the icy voice of the man, "The poor little thing Bai Ling is also a Bai. Unfortunately, she is not a member of our family! My motto has always been that if I cannot get this woman, then nobody can! That's why I helped you kill her!"

Though the man looked roughly 20, he addressed Bai Ling as 'the poor little thing', which sounded very strange.

"But…" Bai Su paused and his sinister eyes turned to Empress Rong. "You are really no match for Bai Ling. It's not surprising that Ye Dong admires her. Thus, you got so jealous that you begged us to help you kill her."

Empress Rong's face turned ghastly pale, and her envy toward Bai Ling popped up from her mind again.

Everyone thought she was no match for Bai Ling, but what did she have aside from that bewitching face? Why did everyone praise her so?

She just couldn't bear the existence of that flirt! However, despite of that vixen being dead, she was still haunting her by sending her daughter here!

Sure enough, both the mother and the daughter should stay in hell! No one was allowed to challenge her position.

"Rong Xin, we allow Ye Dong make you the empress because you are not smart enough! A smart woman will end up just like Empress Yi!" Bai Su smiled evilly. "But, I didn't expect you to be so stupid!"

Threatened him?

Never in his life had anyone dared to threaten him.

It was as though Bai Su was reminding Rong Xin of the past by mentioning Empress Yi, her face turned pale.

She bit her pale lips, her eyes full of shame and resentment.

To a powerhouse like Bai Clan, the royal family was just their puppet! A puppet didn't need to be smart!

A smart puppet would only annoy its master.

Therefore, a smart woman like Empress Yi was overthrown and driven into Cold Palace by Ye Dong and died due to depression.

"But Master Bai," intoned Empress Rong, rolling her eyes, "Ye Ling is very smart, and all the ministers don't want His Majesty to make my son the crown prince but choose to support Ye Ling."

"That doesn't seem to be your business," said Bai Su, his eyes turning icy. "Remember, don't mess around with something that's none of your concern. Bai Clan doesn't need you to tell us what to do."

Feeling the murderous intent behind the man's voice, Empress Rong had cold feet and broke out in a cold sweat.

She bit her lip and said nothing, for fear that with one more word, the horrible man before her would kill her immediately!

"I suggest you ask Ye Dong to solve the rift between you and the Yun Clan of Longyuan Kingdom. If he failed, I will send a person to help you!" Bai Su rose slowly from his chair and glanced at Empress Rong wickedly. "On the condition that you bring Yun Luofeng to me. I am very interested in that girl."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 201-210

That girl was way more interesting than her mother…

Stroking his chin with his slender fingers, Bai Su cracked a grim smile and slightly narrowed his eyes, which were filled with interest.

Empress Rong, trying to restrain the dissatisfaction and anger in her heart, said respectfully, "Master Bai, you can rest assured. I will bring Yun Luofeng to you."

Feeling the hatred in her heart, Bai Su sneered, "I don't care how much you hate this girl, now she's useful to me! So I don't want you to act impulsively without due consideration; otherwise, you'll see what I'm capable of doing!"

Empress Rong shivered slightly, hurriedly restrained the emotion in her heart and lowered her eyes. "I dare not…"

"I hope you fulfill your words."

Bai Su raised the corners of his lips. "Empress Rong, remember my words: if I find that you want to betray me, it won't be difficult for us to destroy the entire Luo Jin Kingdom!"

Luofeng Pavilion.

On the soft couch, the girl was resting with her eyes half-closed. Just then, there came a loud noise from the outside.

Having her rest disturbed by the noise, she felt a little irritated. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "What's the matter? Why is it so noisy outside?"

"Master," hearing Yun Luofeng's question, Fang Yu hurriedly replied, "I'll go check what's going on out there."

Fang Yu was the steward she recently promoted. Though his strength was not as strong as Wu Zhong's, he was very smart and sensible, so Yun Luofeng was quite satisfied with him.

"No," said Yun Luofeng, getting up from the soft couch and gently smiling. "I'll check it out myself."

Luofeng Pavilion was not located amidst the bustling place of the Imperial City, but there were still a lot of people living around it.

At this moment, the people in the street were standing at a distance, and pointing at and whispering about the imperial guards that were surrounding Luofeng Pavilion.

Only those in power knew how powerful Luofeng Pavilion was! The ordinary people at the bottom of the society had no idea of their strength! In the eyes of these people, only the royal family was the ruler of the world.

Therefore, they were all wondering just what kind of major crime had the Luofeng Pavilion committed that even the emperor of the royal family came to personally arrest them!

In reality, coward as he was, Ye Dong was unwilling to go to this place in person! However, Master Bai ordered him to come here, so he had no choice but to seize them himself, no matter how frightened he was.

What's more, he was slightly confident in his heart, as he believed that his son would never do anything untoward to him!

While Ye Dong was thinking of this, to his pleasure, he caught a glimpse of Ye Ling stepping out of Luofeng Pavilion. He coughed dryly and put on a harsh face as usual.

"Ling'er, I come here today to catch Yun Luofeng who is a spy of our enemy! How daring is this Yun Luofeng for wanting to kill all the people of our Luo Jin Kingdom, including those innocent ones! Therefore, for the sake of all the people in this kingdom, I must arrest this woman today!"

He who had a mind to beat his dog would easily find a stick. As the emperor of Luo Jin Kingdom, every single word he spat out counted and people of this kingdom would naturally believe him.

Sure enough, hearing the words of Ye Dong, the crowd of spectators got furious, as though Yun Luofeng was a villain who would kill without batting an eye.

"Who is this Yun Luofeng? How dare her plan to destroy Luo Jin Kingdom and eliminate its people? Isn't she afraid that the ghosts of the victims will come after her at night?"

"Fortunately, His Majesty discovered her plot, or else our whole nation will suffer! The devil should be cut into pieces as a warning to all of our enemies!"

"Kill her, kill the devil! Those attacking Liujin Kingdom must die!"

Listening to the people's shouting, Ye Dong secretly sneered. Glancing at the expressionless Ye Ling with harsh eyes, he said coldly, "Don't you hear that? So many people want her to die, which proves that she did commit a terrible crime! Ye Ling, since you are my son, I can exonerate you. Now get out of the way!"

Ye Ling, who stopped the furious Qing Yan, glanced at Ye Dong ironically. "So many people want her to die, which proves that she did commit a terrible crime? That's ridiculous! Isn't it because you framed her that to incite these people? Father, I have never seen such a shameless man like you."

Ye Dong's face darkened. "Ye Ling, how dare you speak with your father like this? However, though you aren't filial to me, I'll still treat you as my son! How about this? If you like the girl standing next to you, I'll allow her to be your concubine. As for your legal wife, I've already chosen one for you. She is Rong Yue, the niece of Empress Rong."

Ye Ling released a chilling aura and his eyes turned icy.

"It's none of your business. I will marry no one but Qing Yan! As for Rong Yue that you've just mentioned, you can keep her for your own enjoyment."

"How dare you!"

Ye Dong looked fierce, glaring at Ye Ling furiously. "You are a prince of the royal family and the vice-master of Luofeng Pavilion, while this woman is just a maid of Yun Luofeng! How can you abandon yourself like this! By marrying a servant girl, you're only disgracing the royal family! I will not allow this to happen! Also, I know this Luofeng Pavilion was founded solely by you. You can hand it over to me rather than give it to some stranger."

With his last words, Ye Dong's greed was completely exposed.

After pondering for a long time, it finally dawned on him.

As Ye Ling's father, no matter what he ordered, Ye Ling would listen to his words since he has to be filial to his father.

What's more, he found out that Luofeng Pavilion was built by his son. As for the so-called master, not once did he show up. Maybe he doesn't even exist. Then, it would be totally justifiable if he managed Luofeng Pavilion on behalf of his son.

It was because Ye Ling was born because of him!

Suddenly, a chuckle was heard from Luofeng Pavilion, which was fraught with mockery, making Ye Dong's complexion change in an instant.

"I didn't expect that my Luofeng Pavilion is being coveted by so many people. I just got rid of Wu Zhong and here comes another one. As the saying goes: birds of a feather flock together. Your 'gangster logic' is exactly the same as Empress Rong's."

That day, Empress Rong went to the Second Prince Estate and ordered Ye Ling to hand over the estate in exactly the same tone!

Now Ye Dong did just that! Both of them were so shameless!

"Yun Luofeng!"

Seeing the girl in white stepping out of the threshold, Ye Dong's face suddenly fell and commanded coldly, "Guards! Capture this woman!"

The imperial guards obeyed his order and quickly approached Yun Luofeng.

Gazing at the advancing guards, the girl lazily leaned against the door and a haughty and unruly smile appeared on her face.

"You want to capture me with these people? Aren't you overestimating your imperial guards? The collective strength of these people is no match for my maid…"

Ye Dong was greatly angered, and a sinister light flashed through his eye. "Yun Luofeng, as a young girl, you really talk big! How dare you claim that a common maid can resist the Imperial Guards? Come on, show me the strength of that little maid!"

Generally speaking, a little maid like Qing Yan would not have a great strength; otherwise, she wouldn't be serving as a maid!

This statement might be right if Qing Yan did not meet a master like Yun Luofeng. She would probably then spend her life in the very bottom of the society and would not be able to climb to her current status.

However, Qing Yan was fortunate. She had Yun Luofeng as her master, who was willing to help her cultivate, so she could have an extraordinary life.

Looking at the smug face of Ye Dong, Ye Ling smiled sarcastically, his eyes full of contempt.

"Don't worry, Miss, leave these people to me!" Qing Yan raised her comely face and smilingly looked at the Imperial Guards that were surrounding her.

And then…

She quickly drew her long sword out of the scabbard and rushed into the Imperial Guards.

The blood stained the entire courtyard red, like roses in full bloom.

Qing Yan's petite body nimbly moved through the crowd of valiant men. Each time she lifted her sword, a stream of scarlet blood would gush out and splatter on the little girl's jade-like face.

At this moment, Qing Yan was no longer that adorable little girl, but a well-trained assassin who would kill without mercy!

Ye Dong's smug face became stiff due to the maid's performance. He clenched his fist and couldn't stop himself from trembling. He glared at Qing Yan, his eyesight as sharp as a sword.

That is impossible! This is absolutely impossible!

With his fingernails sinking deep into the center of his palm, he forced himself to calm down, but no matter how hard he tried, his heart couldn't help but still quiver.

Qing Yan was just a common maid! How could she defeat the well-trained Imperial Guards? What's more, she was greatly outnumbered by the Imperial Guards, and yet she still managed to win against heavy odds!

"Halt, all of you!"

Seeing the Imperial Guards being killed one after another, Ye Dong could no longer restrain himself. He roared furiously and was on the verge of breaking point as his fragile heart couldn't bear such a blow!

The Imperial Guards stopped their attack in succession and were planning to retreat; however, Qing Yan didn't give them a chance to retreat. The petite body flashed by and wielded her sword as if she didn't hear Ye Dong, leaving behind a number of bodies on the ground.

"I told you to stop, didn't you hear me?"

Ye Dong almost couldn't restrain his anger. Seeing that Qing Yan had no intention of stopping, he turned to Yun Luofeng with sharp eyes. "Yun Luofeng, tell her to stop!"

Still leaning against the door, Yun Luofeng lazily lifted her eyes and smiled wickedly. "By entering Luofeng Pavilion, you should be aware of the consequences. If you want to leave here, there's only one possibility of that happening. That is, you can have yourselves carried out when you're all dead!"

By saying this, she was literally telling him that she would not let them go unless they were carried out as bodies.

"Little girl, don't bite one's head off for a tiny mistake. Don't you think you're going too far?"  
Suddenly, an old voice came, carrying an amiable laughter into everyone's ears.

Raising her eyebrows, Yun Luofeng looked at the old man in white appearing out of nowhere and cracked a wicked smile.

"Don't bite one's head off for a tiny mistake? If I forgive him, will he spare me?"

Hearing her words, the old man in white was not angry. Instead, his merciful face turned a bit sad and spoke in a kind tone, "Little girl, you're wrong. No matter how many mistakes the royal family has made, they are responsible for governing the entire kingdom. If you kill the emperor, the citizens of the kingdom will be plunged into an abyss of misery and many of them will be dead and wounded.

"I'm trying to persuade you because I don't want to see the people suffer. If you insist on going with your instinct, you will be damned to everlasting hellfire and will never be able to reincarnate!"

"You mean the royal family can be forgiven if they make mistakes, but I should go to hell if I do?"  
Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and looked at the old man in white, mocking.

"Little girl, your life can't be compared with the lives of everyone," the old man in white shook his head and said with a wry smile, "if you die, I'll have Ye Dong burn a lot of paper money for you and keep you warm and fed in hell! But Ye Dong is different. Regardless of whoever is right or wrong between the two of you, he couldn't die!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and a defiant smile appeared on her beautiful face. "My life is more precious than anyone else's! Even the sum of all the lives of all the people cannot be compared with my own life! Ten years ago, the imperial family hurt my mother, Bai Ling. Now ten years later, they want to take my life! To avenge the old and new hatred, I swear I'll never stop until I kill him!"

"Little Girl, your heart is brimming with hatred. If you don't change yourself, you will make the whole continent suffer and ultimately become possessed by the devil." The old man in white looked at Yun Luofeng compassionately, and then he said kindly, "How about this? Come with me and acknowledge me as your master, and I will help you remove your inner rage."

Though his voice was affable, his face had a touch of arrogance, as if it was a blessing for Yun Luofeng to have him as her master.

Yun Luofeng sneered, "In this world, not everyone is qualified to be my master! You don't deserve it!"

If it were anyone else, he would have been enraged by Yun Luofeng's arrogant words. However, the old man in white kept smiling as though he was not angry by the girls 'words at all.

"Little girl, you have been possessed by the devil, which makes you keep making wrong decisions. I know you are struggling in pain and hoping I can pull you out from the quagmire, but the devil in your mind makes you unable to call for help. Don't worry, since you've met me, I will not leave you alone."

He was so self-righteous that Ye Ling could not help but stare at him.

His eyes were full of contempt as if he was looking at an idiot.

When master rejected the old man's offer, he thought master did this because she had been possessed by the devil?

Wasn't this guy feeling too good about himself?

"Girl, in this world, only I can help you." Bai Ci smiled amiably. "If you follow me, I'll make you stop killing! An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind. I believe that no matter what kind of hatred, as long as you are willing to return good for evil, your enemy will be grateful to you. Isn't it better than revenge?"

Yun Luofeng nodded and agreed, "Yes, you're right. So if I kill your parents and children and have your daughter-in-law rape, and if you complain to me, I will definitely be grateful to you. An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind, right?"

Bai Ci's old face finally froze. With his chest heaving, he took a deep breath to restrain the anger in his heart that was about to burst out.

"It seems that you are too deeply possessed by the devil, otherwise you won't say such cruel words! How can you just take a person's life as you wish?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "So my father and mother should die, and I should die as well? Why didn't you stand up for them when the royal family plotted against my parents? Now I just want to avenge my parents, and you keep asking me to return good for evil? Is this what you call compassion?"

Bai Ci's suddenly became mute, his old face slightly changed and an icy light flashed through across eyes.

Soon, his eyes regained its friendliness, and he looked at Yun Luofeng kindly, saying, "These two things are different. As a junior general, your father died on the battlefield with your mother. It was a noble death! However, this is now a different story. Your behavior is just defying life. How can I just sit and watch this to happen? Yun Luofeng, leave here with me now and let me save you."

Bai Ci's face raised a gentle smile as if he was the savior!

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "What if I say no?"

"Then I have no choice but to kill you." Bai Ci shook his head, his eyes full of compassion. "Of course, I don't want to see this happen."

Yun Luofeng chuckled, her defiant laughter was filled with contempt and slowly traveled to the subdued courtyard of Luofeng Pavilion.

"When it was me who was going to kill someone, you claimed that it's because I was possessed by the devil, and I was being extremely cruel. But now that it was you who want to kill me, you're just going to ignore this?"

"Little girl, I'm just forced to do this. By killing you, I can save more people. Thus, in the end, I am still saving the world. Otherwise, you'll keep following the devil's orders and make the whole world suffer." Bai Ci Yun stared at Yun Luofeng, full of compassion. "You may rest assured, after killing you, I will abstain from eating meat and will pray to Buddha in my entire life to atone for my sin!"

"You mean, my life only amounts to you abstaining from meat and praying?" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. "I really don't know whether you're a tear-shedding crocodile or a fraud!"

From the moment she first laid her eyes on the old man, Yun Luofeng had already found out his real thoughts.

The compassion he mentioned was just something from his standpoint! It was as though it was his right to kill, but anyone else would be in the wrong regardless of the reason!

This kind of person was not genuinely compassionate but just a hypocrite who used mercy as a guise.

"You are really stubborn," Bai Ci shook his head and sighed helplessly. "Since you're still young, I'll give you a chance and spare your life! But I'm going to cripple you so that you won't be able to take anyone's life!"

Startled by his words, Ye Dong turned to Bai Ci and said anxiously, "Master Bai Ci, Master Bai, he…"

Before he came here, as ordered by Bai Su, Empress Rong had told him that he had to bring Yun Luofeng to Bai Su!

If Bai Ci crippled Yun Luofeng, he would not be able to fulfill his task…

Ignoring Ye Dong's words, Bai Ci released his entire strength. Under the powerful pressure, Ye Dong was unable to utter a word as though he had been gagged…

Feeling Bai Ci's imposing manner, Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and asked Xiao Mo through soul communication, "Xiao Mo, what are my odds of defeating him?"

After a moment of silence, a youthful voice was heard from her mind, "Master, you want to use that method to raise your spiritual strength again? But even if you raise your spiritual strength, you only have 50% chance of defeating him."

"50% chance, huh?" Yun Luofeng caressed her chin, determination in her features. "That's more than enough! Xiao Mo, help me raise my spiritual strength!"

While saying these words, she stopped hiding her aura, and it exploded out with a loud bang, akin to a roaring ocean with its surging waves.

"Earth-level, low-rank spirit cultivator?"

After feeling the young lady's fierce aura, Bai Ci's features became solemn, and pity appeared on his geriatric face.

"You are a genius who has already become an earth-level spirit cultivator at such a young age. If your hatred is eliminated, you would definitely have a bright future," Bai Ci wryly smiled and looked at Yun Luofeng in pity. "It's unfortunate that you're full of hate, so in order to prevent you from committing a monstrous massacre, I can only cripple your strength! Girl, don't hate me, I'm doing all of this for your own good."

His words implied that even if he killed Yun Luofeng, it was for her own good!

As for her, not only did she not have the right to hate him, but she should also thank him! Otherwise, there would eventually come a day when Yun Luofeng became an existence that everyone spurned and insulted! And him—he was only preventing that from happening.

Wasn't this for Yun Luofeng's own good?

"Now, I've finally realized that shamelessness is also an achievement." Yun Luofeng wickedly raised the corner of her lips as her pitch-black eyes landed on Bai Ci. "However, a feat like this can't be accomplished by just anyone! Today has opened my eyes!"

Bai Ci's brows furrowed. This girl was truly stubborn. She was unwilling to listen to his patient and well-meaning advice, so he could only destroy her strength.

"Girl, you are quite young, but you already have earth-level strength, so you certainly have the right to be arrogant. However, you seemed to have forgotten that a genius is only a genius. Anyone can kill a genius who has yet to finish growing!"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "I'm afraid…it won't be that easy for you to cripple my strength!"

In the gentle breeze, the young lady was arrogant and reckless with an unruly smile on her lips. Her dark eyes were looking straight at Bai Ci without a trace of fear on her face.

"Hahaha!" Bai Ci guffawed. "Since it's like this, I will let you see my strength!"

They were both earth-level spirit cultivators, but this girl was only at low rank while he had already reached advanced rank! He was two entire ranks above her, an unbridgeable gap that determined her inability to surpass him.

Boom!

A powerful gust lashed out at Yun Luofeng from Bai Ci's sudden palm strike, the wind knifing and slicing the cheeks of bystanders. It was like an enormous fist and was storming toward Yun Luofeng's chest.

Bang!

Yun Luofeng lifted her hand to meet Bai Ci's fist and staggered back a few steps, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her pitch-black pupils contained a malicious light.

"Since you want to kill me, I will definitely pull you down with me!"

Yun Luofeng wiped the blood from her lips and turned around to pull the long sword from Ye Ling's hand. Her white clothes fluttered in the breeze, giving her an appearance similar to snowflakes blossoming in the sky. She was proud, cold, and aloof, so beautiful that no one could shift their gaze from her.

"Miss!"

Qingyan's eyes carried anxiousness, and her heart was pounding like crazy. Her bright eyes were brimming with worry as she looked at Yun Luofeng while tightly biting her lips.

"Qingyan, withdraw with Ye Ling. No one is permitted to approach without my order."

The young lady held the long sword in her hand, a wild light flashing through her pitch-black eyes. "Bai Ci, I, Yun Luofeng, have always had a clear conscience regarding my actions! I didn't wrong anyone, but at the same time, I'm also not a pushover, allowing anyone to walk all over me! Since you want to kill me, you must be prepared to be bitten by me instead!"

Bai Ci's eyes slightly narrowed, and he released his killing aura without any reservations. His figure was akin to an unsheathed long sword, piercing through the air and glistening light.

"Girl, I originally only wanted to cripple your strength and make you unable to cultivate for the rest of your life, but since you want to die, I will grant your wish!"

Bai Ci's speed was too quick to the extent that Yun Luofeng was unable to prepare any counterattacks! Thankfully, at the crucial moment, she used a spiritual force to slam into Bai Ci's mind, causing him to briefly lose his focus.

However, Bai Ci was not Jing Lin after all, and they had an enormous difference in their strength. Hence, Yun Luofeng's spiritual attack only created a second of distraction, and he quickly recovered. His attacks became increasingly ferocious, his eyes revealing his killing intent.

Fortunately, Yun Luofeng's earlier spiritual attack won her some time. Even if it was merely a second, it was enough for her to use the sword in her hand to ward off the other party's formidable attack.

_Bang!_

A fist suddenly exploded on the long sword, and everyone could only hear a clang before Yun Luofeng's sword was already broken in two and slowly landed on the ground with a crisp sound.

The young girl staggered back two steps, her hand lightly clutching her chest, and there was seriousness in her dark eyes.

"Girl, let me ask you, do you still want to exact revenge?" Bai Ci's eyes were filled with pity. "Although Empress Rong killed your parents back then, so many years have already passed, why must you remain this tenacious?"

Empress Rong?

As expected, it was Empress Rong!

Finally receiving the answer that she wanted, Yun Luofeng's lips raised with a wicked smile. "Wait until I have killed your parents and children, and say this to me again. Perhaps I will be convinced then."

"It looks like you really can't be saved." Bai Ci shook his head and indifferently stated, "Then, I will kill you now to prevent your endless suffering in the future!"

As soon as he finished saying this, his figure was already in front of Yun Luofeng, fast like the flicker of a ghost.

"Girl, do you have any last words?"

Yun Luofeng chuckled and tossed her sword to the ground. Her lips were faintly raised, and the killing intent in her extremely wicked eyes deepened.

Ye Ling silently walked to stand in front of Yun Luofeng, blocking her from view. His handsome face exposing his choice to face death unflinchingly.

"Ye Ling, move!" Ye Dong's expression shifted, and he severely berated, "This has nothing to do with you, Zhen is telling you to get lost!"

Ye Ling expressionlessly glanced at Ye Dong and coldly stated, "If you want to kill her, it will be over my dead body!"

"Ye Ling!" Ye Dong flew into a rage, his eyes brimming with fury. He really did not understand what was so great about Yun Luofeng that his own son would protect her to this extent.

Even if he took a liking to Yun Luofeng's maidservant, he still did not need to lose his life for Yun Luofeng!

"Ye Ling," Yun Luofeng looked at the handsome youth blocking her and said, "move, I, Yun Luofeng, am not this easily defeated!

Ye Ling was startled and silent for a moment before finally moving away from Yun Luofeng.

He should believe in her, shouldn't he?

With Master's strength, since she said it, then she would definitely achieve it. She also would not fight an uncertain battle.

"Girl, I, Bai Ci, know a lot of people, but I have never seen someone as conceited as you." Bai Ci's lips were raised with an aloof smile. His amiable eyes were haughty as he harshly stated, "If you are willing to admit defeat, then I would probably just cripple your strength. However, I now understand that if I don't kill you, I will leave a potential disaster behind, so you can only die!"

An explosion resounded, and Bai Ci's figure could be seen quickly shooting into the sky like a long sword. His fist was akin to a falling meteor, piercing through the sky and falling onto Yun Luofeng.

Fast!

Too fast!

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, watched the geriatric figure shooting towards her like lightning, and hurriedly took a few steps back.

However, her reaction was too slow, and the old man's fist abruptly landed on her chest. In an instant, she promptly slid back, leaving behind a long trail on the ground.

"Is this all that an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator can do?" Yun Luofeng wiped the blood from her mouth and looked up at Bai Ci. Her features emitting an intense confidence. "This minute strength of yours is absolutely harmless!"

Bai Ci slightly narrowed his eyes, a cold light flashing through them, and snorted. His long, snow-white robe appeared in front of Yun Luofeng again.

This time, Yun Luofeng did not wait for him to act before initiating an attack!

With a flick of her finger, a tiny silver needle whisked through the air, emitting a buzzing sound as it rapidly flew towards Bai Ci's head.

Bai Ci's eyes revealed a hint of mockery, and with a wave of his palm, grabbed the flying needle. He snorted before saying, "Yun Luofeng, I didn't imagine this was all you can do. You couldn't win against me, so you planned to injure me with a concealed weapon? How ridiculous! It looks like you are only quick with your mouth and don't have any real talent."

He really did not understand how this girl had the right to look down on him with this measly strength of hers!

"Is that so?"

Yun Luofeng cleaned the sweat from her face as her lips raised with a wicked curve, "Bai Ci, your biggest flaw is your overconfidence in yourself."

"What?"

Bai Ci was taken back for a moment and was about to say something when he suddenly felt a piercing pain from his palm! When he finally reacted, he discovered that the silver needle that he originally held in his hand appeared to suddenly have a life of its own and burrowed itself into his palm.

Yun Luofeng was correct, he was too confident in himself! He thought that even if Yun Luofeng poisoned the needle, he would still have a way to detoxify the poison. This was why he dared to grab this needle with his bare hand.

Who knew that this needle would actually burrow into his palm? Moreover, the entire needle was buried inside, only leaving a tiny black dot behind in the middle of his palm as evidence of everything that just occurred.

"Yun Luofeng, you are truly despicable and treacherous. You actually dared to injure someone with a concealed weapon!"

Feeling the stab of pain from his palm, Bai Ci did not have the presence of mind to care about his mask and fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng with rage-filled eyes.

"Finally stopped pretending?" Yun Luofeng smiled. "I thought you would always keep your infinitely merciful appearance, but you can't resist anymore? That's right, I, Yun Luofeng, am truly despicable, treacherous, cunning, and shameless! But so what? You are called a king if successful and a bandit if defeated 1 ! No matter what method I used, at least I injured you!"

From the start, Yun Luofeng had created an illusion for Bai Ci—an illusion where she was incredibly weak and did not possess the power to retaliate.

It was because she created this illusion that Bai Ci was this careless!

_BOOM!_

Fury erupted in Bai Ci's mind, his expression became stormy in an instant, a completely different person from that affable elder from earlier.

The audience sighed. In the beginning, they actually thought Bai Ci was a genial old man, but they did not imagine that this old man would get angry and have such a malevolent expression…

"Yun Luofeng, since you are seeking death, I will help you!"

Bai Ci fumed with hatred between gritted teeth; his face was ferocious like a beast's as he violently pounced on the girl in white.

All the energy rushed into his fist, which weighed a thousand pounds, and even the surrounding air became heavier because of it.

If this fist landed on Yun Luofeng, its consequences could easily be imagined.

A bloody hole would definitely be created in Yun Luofeng's feeble body! Her internal organs would possibly rupture because of this as well.

Amidst the insane wind created by the fist, the girl, dressed in garments as white as snow, raised her lips in a wicked smile, her pitch-black eyes silently and intently watching the fist arriving in front of her…

Then…

Instead of dodging, she met Bai Ci's fist straight on.

Faced with this dangerous scene, everyone's heart momentarily stopped, some people even closed their eyes, unable to bear seeing a girl as picturesque as her covered in blood.

Was this woman an idiot? Even if she was quite talented, she was still a mere earth-level low-rank spirit cultivator. And yet, she was directly engaging someone from advanced rank, wasn't she seeking death?

As expected…

Met with Bai Ci's powerful fist, Yun Luofeng's body suddenly flew back into the crowd behind her.

"Miss!"

Qingyan turned pale with fright, jumping up in an instant and caught the girl's body from the air. Her pretty face was fraught with anxiety.

Yun Luofeng kept spitting blood out, the area around her chest was also fierily stinging. She wiped the blood from her chin, but the more that she wiped, the more that she spat, so it did not cease no matter what.

"Miss, are you alright?" Qingyan was almost crying from her worry as she tightly supported Yun Luofeng, afraid that the girl would fall the moment that she loosened her hold.

Yun Luofeng shook her head, so weak that she did not even have the energy to open her mouth. She did not care about much at a time like this, so she took out a spiritual herb from God Code Space and swallowed it.

"Ah!"

Suddenly, a shrill scream was heard, making everyone who was originally focused on Yun Luofeng to turn their line of sight to Bai Ci.

Bai Ci staggered back a few steps and furiously roared with a livid expression, "What did you do to me?"

Several veins popped out on his arm, as though countless worms were roaming in his arm. Veins covered the entire length of his arm, hideous and terrifying.

Yun Luofeng cleaned the blood from her mouth and slowly stood up, smiling wickedly. "I already told you that it's not that easy to kill me! Even if I can't kill you right now, I can still remove one of your arms!"

She was willing to eat everything except for a loss 1 !

The moment that Bai Ci aimed his fist at her, she used a spiritual attack to make him momentarily lose his attention, and then she hid a silver needle in her chest as fast as she could. In other words, Bai Ci's fist happened to land right on the silver needle, causing the needle to pierce into the back of his hand.

As to why Yun Luofeng didn't do this from the start? That was because it took some time for her to imbue spiritual energy into the silver needle! Otherwise, a normal needle would be unable to injure Bai Ci's core.

Seeing the veins multiplying on his arm and gradually spreading toward his shoulder, Bai Ci's expression finally changed.

He deeply inhaled a breath and drew the long sword from a nearby imperial guard, slashing it toward his shoulder without any hesitation.

_SPLASH _!

Blood spurted into the air, the intense pain turning Bai Ci's complexion pale. He staggered back a few steps and forcefully thrust the sword into the ground to support his trembling body.

Seeing the puddle of blood in front of Bai Ci, everyone gasped. Just how much courage was needed for a person to mercilessly chop off his own arm?

"Yun Luofeng!" Bai Ci's gaze slowly turned to Yun Luofeng with malice written all over his face. It seemed like it took all of the strength in his body for him to curse, "You have too many lives on your hands, you definitely won't end well!"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "You were the one who severed your own arm, it had nothing to do with me. Moreover, don't paint yourself so innocent. Who on this continent is completely clean and doesn't have blood on their hands? Are you saying you have never killed anyone?"

"You…" Bai Ci was utterly flustered, "you're twisting my words!"

Perhaps due to losing too much blood, his voice was very weak, as though he would stop breathing at any moment.

Suddenly, a bewitching laugh appeared out of nowhere. This voice carried a trace of flattery as it was slowly heard, "No wonder you are Bai Ling's daughter, so different from everyone else. However, you are much more interesting than your mother."

Yun Luofeng lightly frowned, looking up at the man in the air. After seeing this man, a dangerous glint flashed through her slightly narrowed eyes.

In the overcast sky, a peerlessly handsome man stood above them akin to a deity descending on earth. His fluttering purple robes revealed an aura of nobility, making everyone unable to directly look at him.

However, with just a glance, Yun Luofeng could sense that this man was extremely dangerous! Or she should say, someone more dangerous than anyone she had ever encountered before now!

"You know my mother?" Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment before asking.

Bai Su's lips lifted with a bewitching smile. "You want to know more about your mother? If you leave with me, I might tell you."

Yun Luofeng coldly smiled. "You must give me a reason if you want me to leave with you."

The man started to chuckle wickedly, his slender fingers lightly touching his chin as he evaluated Yun Luofeng with interest in his eyes.

"A reason? I'm quite interested in you, is that reason good enough?"

"Apologies." Yun Luofeng glanced at the man. "I'm not interested in you, so this reason won't suffice!"

The young girl's words did not anger the man and instead turned the wicked smile on his handsome face bigger. "Yun'yatou, haven't you discovered that we're two of the same kind? If we join forces, I believe that, in time, this continent will be ours."

"And if I decline?"

"Then I can't guarantee what I will do. Your talent is quite superb. If I had to destroy you, it would be a great pity…"

Further still, this girl truly made him very interested! So he will win her over no matter what!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 211-220

"Young master, this girl is extremely stubborn. Anything you say to her will be useless." Bai Ci pressed against his ceaselessly bleeding arm with a ghastly pale complexion, his hate for Yun Luofeng deepening.

Bai Su did not look at the old man. As if his body was a breeze, Bai Su suddenly appeared in front of Yun Luofeng with a wicked smile on his lips.

An intense pressure pressed on Yun Luofeng like a mountain, freezing her body. She wanted to resist, but she could not utilize any of her strength.

It might not seem like she used too many moves against Bai Ci, but in truth, because she overused too much of her spiritual strength, her body was currently very weak!

Bai Su glanced at Yun Luofeng with a smile and exerted an even stronger pressure on her, vainly attempting to force her to kneel.

The girl's knee did not stop trembling. Under this formidable pressure, she could feel that her legs were somewhat unable to bear this type of force.

But…

Even though her bones were strained to the point of creaking, she did not allow her knees to bend. Her spine remained straight, and her pitch-black eyes were brimming with determination.

"Girl, as expected, you are not bad." Bai Su glanced at Yun Luofeng with praise, but he did not retract his force and instead increased the strength of his power. "However, I would like to see how long you can last."

This girl's personality was extremely stubborn. If he did not tame her now, he reckoned that it would be difficult for him to use her in the future.

Bai Su released all of the power in his body and directed it all toward Yun Luofeng!

If it was an average person, they would have been crushed by his strength a long time ago. But even now, Yun Luofeng was still bitterly holding on.

Even so, the shaking in her knees grew more intense, and they gradually began to bend…

Watching Yun Luofeng's sweat-ridden back, Qingyan and Ye Ling's eyes were fraught with anxiety.

However, when Bai Su exerted his pressure on Yun Luofeng, he also emitted some excess pressure! And this excess pressure caused them to be unable to move a single step, they could only look on helplessly as Yun Luofeng struggled under such an incredible power.

Yun Luofeng's body was almost at its limit. Her snow-white face was covered with sweat, and her clothes were completed soaked with sweat and closely plastered to her body.

"Yun Xiao…" she quietly muttered with a smile on her lips as she slightly closed her eyes.

Yun Xiao?

Everyone could hear the two words that she uttered, but they were taken aback, not comprehending who was this Yun Xiao that she spoke of.

At this moment, a heavy aura abruptly struck, closely followed by a black silhouette rapidly dashing toward them like a nightjar, setting off stormy winds in the entire street.

Fast!

This speed was too fast! The figure was like a gale, and by the time everyone regained their senses, he already reached Yun Luofeng…

At this moment, Yun Luofeng, who was about to fall head first on the ground, suddenly felt an arm extending toward her from behind, and her body landed in a warm embrace

Feeling the man's broad chest, a smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Yun Xiao, I knew it, you came."

After a half-year of interactions, she was already extremely familiar with this man's presence. Hence, it was because she sensed the man's presence that she would relax and allow her body to fall just now…

"I'm late."

The man pursed his lips, his long black robe billowing in the wind. He tightly held onto the girl in his arms, his entire body emitting his killing intent.

He had only been away for several days, but when he came back, the first thing he saw was that Yun Luofeng was being bullied.

Yun Xiao couldn't imagine what would happen if he back came a bit later.

"Go to hell!

The man's cruel eyes left Yun Luofeng and turned to Bai Su. "All those who bullied her shall go to hell!"

Bai Su stared at the man next to Yun Luofeng who just showed up, a subtle light glimmering in his vicious eyes.

"It seems that I am not the only one who fancies her. You like her too. Too bad, I'll never allow any other man get the woman I like."

Yun Xiao gently and slowly put Yun Luofeng on the ground and instructed Qing Yan expressionlessly, "Take care of her."

Then, he turned his eyes to Bai Su, his body as straight as a sharp sword and his dark eyes filled with killing desire.

No one could hurt her!

"Oh, I'd love to see the real strength of the famous Ghost Emperor."

Smiling and looking at Yun Xiao with ease, Bai Su seemed not to fear him at all.

Instead, the existence of Yun Xiao aroused a greater interest of his on Yun Luofeng.

Ghost Emperor?

Ye Dong shivered and a look of horror appeared in his eyes. He couldn't help backing up a few paces, rolling his eyes and thinking about what he should do next.

Was this horrible man in black the Ghost Emperor who was said to be heartless? Gosh, Yun Luofeng even knew of Ghost Emperor? Moreover, it seemed that the two were actually quite close.

And he was trying to take Ghost Emperor's woman just now?

_BOOM!_

In the air, Bai Su received the attack of Yun Xiao. Right at the moment the two's fists collided, a powerful force was released, destroying all the surrounding trees and leaving an enormous gaping hole in the ground.

Bai Su was continuously pushed back, and it took a long time before he stopped. He looked at the man who was as cold as a god, with a vicious smile on his face.

"The strength of Ghost Emperor is really not bad. Now I've been enlightened. I'll take my leave first. Let's fight again some other time."

Seeing Bai Su running away, Yun Xiao had his face darkened and just when he was going to chase him, he felt something ominous next to him.

"Young Master, go!" Bai Ci shouted at Bai Su and kept concentrating all his inner strength, his whole body swelling like a balloon and his twisted, ferocious face showing a determination to take his life.

If Yun Xiao was going to chase Bai Su, he could not stop Bai Ci from exploding himself! And then Yun Luofeng, who was unable to move now, would be badly injured by his self-detonation.

Yun Xiao would surely know what the right choice was.

His tall figure immediately appeared in front of Bai Ci, he then grabbed the old man in his hand, saying coldly, "Do you want to explode yourself? Good, I'll give you a hand."

_BOOM!_

A great power suddenly rushed into the old man's body and dispelled all his strength, and in an instant, his body began to crack and his blood trickled down on his skin.

"Ahhh!"

With this shrill cry, the old man's body exploded like a balloon and turned into a mist of blood.

And then, the whole street quieted down again…

Yun Xiao threw the old man's clothes onto the ground and walked to Yun Luofeng. "I've injured him. It would take him a long time to recover. During that time, he won't be able to bother you, and I will send someone to pursue him!"

Raising her head, Yun Luofeng looked into the man's cold eyes and plaster om a smile. "Yun Xiao, I'm tired. Take me back to rest."

"Alright."

Yun Xiao went to Yun Luofeng, bent down to pick her up and strode into Luofeng Pavilion.  
Looking at the two departing people, Ye Dong finally came back from shock. His face all pale, he rolled his eyes and asked, "My son, do you know Ghost Emperor?"

Ye Ling coldly snorted and his handsome face was full of contempt, "I don't know Ghost Emperor. I only know her."

The 'her' referred to Yun Luofeng.

"Son," Ye Dong's face turned even paler, "I didn't mean to offend Yun Luo…Miss Yun. I just followed the order of Bai Family. Taking into account that I'm your father, go intercede in my behalf."

Other people present may not have heard of Ghost Emperor, but he was the emperor of a country, so how could he not know the existence of Ghost Emperor?

So, upon hearing that Yun Xiao was Ghost Emperor, he became terrified.

"Intercede for you? Come on, you didn't only want to take her but also take her power away, and now you want me to mediate for you?" Ye Ling sneered and said coldly.

"What?" Ye Dong paused and then asked, "What are you talking about, son? When did I attempt to take away her power? I just… "

Before he even finished, he was interrupted by the cold voice of the young man, "I forgot to tell you, Luofeng Pavilion is her power. I just work for her. She is the real master of Luofeng Pavilion!"

Luofeng Pavilion?

Yun Luofeng?

The truth hit Ye Dong like a bolt out of the blue. He staggered and finally fell to the ground because he couldn't withstand such a blow.

In the first place, it didn't occur to him that Luofeng Pavilion was named after Yun Luofeng. He was just too stupid to connect her with Luofeng Pavilion!

And he even attempted to take away the entire Luofeng Pavilion in front of its master!

Thinking of this, he had a bitter feeling welling up in his mind, and his face turned utterly pale.

Ye Ling glanced at Ye Dong and said with a cold voice, "Now I just want to tell you this: if you don't court death then you won't die… You've gotten yourself into trouble, and there's no one you can blame!"

…

In a dense forest, a man in purple robes fell down from the air. Holding an ancient tree next to him to support himself, he spat out a mouthful of blood.

He wiped the blood from his mouth, slightly raised his vicious eyes to look at the sky nearby, and sneered, "I really underestimated that girl. I didn't expect that she'd have Ghost Emperor stand on her side! And the power of Ghost Emperor is way more powerful than I thought. His attack almost shattered my insides."

If it were not for Bai Ci sacrificing himself, he would not have managed to escape.

"One day, I will return the humiliation I suffered today to you!"  
…

In adytum of the imperial palace.

Inside the luxurious palace, Empress Rong was lying casually on a soft crouch, a triumphant smile on her demure face.

"Bai Ling, you were killed by me, and your daughter couldn't escape this fate as well! You and your daughter are too much alike in character. Both of you believe death is better than dishonor. So, I'm sure Yun Luofeng will not leave with that powerful man of Bai Family."

Empress Rong lowered her eyes, and the triumphant smile on her lips grew even wider.

Members of the Bai Family always stuck to the principle that if they were unable to have something, then nobody could have it. If Yun Luofeng refused to leave with the powerful man of the Bai Family, she would probably end up dead!

"Hahaha!"

As if witnessing Yun Luofeng dying miserably, Empress Rong laughed with abandon. Her face looked ferocious, and her demure manner disappeared along with her wild laughter.

"Empress Consort, Empress Consort!"

All of a sudden, an urgent voice was heard, and immediately after a court maid hurried into the palace, panting.

"How's it going?" Empress Rong sat up excitedly. "Is that little b*tch dead?"

In order to find out how miserably Yun Luofeng died, Empress Rong had deliberately sent a court maid that she trusted to stay on the site to report a vivid description of Yun Luofeng's death when she returned.

At the words of Empress Rong, the woman paused and carefully glanced at Empress Rong. "Empress, Yun Luofeng…Yun Luofeng is a low-rank earth-level spirit cultivator, and she even took the risk and disabled Master Bai Ci's arm."

"What did you say?"

The face of Empress Rong changed in an instant, and a malicious light glimmered in her eyes. "Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

Yun Luofeng was a low-rank earth-level spirit cultivator and defeated Master Bai Ci? This was impossible! How could this little b*tch be so skilled?

"Consort, it's true. And after Yun Luofeng defeated Master Bai Ci, Master Bai Su also appeared… "  
The court maid had long been trusted by Empress Rong, so she knew a little bit about the Bai Family, though she didn't have a clear understanding, nor did she know that the whole royal family was controlled by the Bai Family.

"Master Bai Su also appeared?" A streak of delight flashed across Empress Rong's eyes, "Was Yun Luofeng killed by Master Bai Su?"

The court maid shook her head and meekly answered, "Consort, it was almost certain that Yun Luofeng would have been killed, but a man who was called Ghost Emperor by Master Bai Su suddenly appeared. Then Master Bai Su was defeated by him and escaped. Also, Yun Luofeng is the master of Luofeng Pavilion…"

The court maid did not know who Ghost Emperor was, but Empress Rong once heard Ye Dong mention this man! It was said that this Ghost Emperor was powerful, blood-thirsty, and almost like the devil himself, so he was called Ghost Emperor.

What devastated Empress Rong was that Yun Luofeng was the master of Luofeng Pavilion!

How ridiculous she was for planning to gift Yun Luofeng to the steward of Luofeng Pavilion and make her his concubine! She even claimed that Yun Luofeng would definitely choose to marry Wu Zhong for his power!

Who would have thought that she was the master of Luofeng Pavilion? No wonder she didn't give a sh*t about Wu Zhong!

As if hearing what she had said that day, Empress Rong shivered slightly and closed her eyes, her face full of despair.

"Queen Consort, something bad has happened!"

As soon as Empress Rong closed her eyes, someone hurriedly stumbled inside and shouted anxiously, "The emperor has been caught. Third Prince led a group of people and intruded into the imperial palace, claiming they would have revenge for Junior General Long Yun of the Longyuan Kingdom and his wife!"

"What?"

Empress Rong quickly opened her eyes and asked anxiously. "How about Luo'er? Where is Luo'er?"

"Se… Second Prince wanted to run away when he got the news, but he was caught by the men of Third Prince."

Her knees went weak, and Empress Rong fell to the ground. With a ghastly pale face, she looked out of the palace in despair.

She was finished! This time, she was completely finished!

Outside the palace, a bustling voice rang. After a while, a handsome and cold young man led a group of people to come in from the outside. Waving his hand, he ordered coldly, "Guards! Arrest Empress Rong and her men!"

"No!"

Seeing this group of people approaching her combatively, Empress Rong finally realized what had happened and screamed, "You let go of me. I'm Empress of the country, the motherly model of the nation! How dare you offend me! I'll have your whole family executed!"

Her hair came loose and fell on her face. She stared fiercely at the guards like a mad woman, a crazed look on her face.

"Take her away!" Ye Ling coldly commanded. From the beginning to the end, he never looked at Empress Rong.

"Ye Ling, you little b*stard, little brute! I knew that I should have killed you and sent you to be with your mother in hell! But in the end, I did not kill you. Now you not only don't appreciate that I spared your life, but are even helping others to hurt me! You're even lower than a beast! What an ungrateful soul!" Empress Rong struggled hard, her face full of hatred, "Little b*stard, you should not be alive in this world! You should have died!"

Ye Ling's eyes darkened. Looking at Empress Rong who was desperately struggling in the hands of the guards, he sneered, "Empress Rong, you can never escape God's retribution for all your deeds. Today you are only getting what you deserve! Well, let me think about how to deal with you. Should I dismember you alive, feed you to the wolves, or cut you in pieces?"

Every time Ye Ling uttered a punishment, Empress Rong could not help but tremble. She finally felt scared, trying to push away the guards holding her firmly.

"Please don't! I realize that I was wrong! Ye Ling, please spare me because I didn't kill you when I could have. I promise I'll never do anything bad again!"

Ye Ling raised the corners of his lips and looked at Empress Rong mockingly, "You mean I should thank you for not killing me? Unfortunately, it's not me who wants you to die! Guards, take her away and put her to death by cutting her in pieces!"

"No!"

A shrill cry rang through the whole Imperial Palace. However, no matter how hard she fought, she was finally dragged out of the door by two guards.

What happened in the Imperial Palace of Liujin Kingdom spread all over the Imperial City at lightning speed! It was said that the Emperor had lost his power, the Empress was captured, and all the princes were fighting for the throne.

In the end, General Yi led the army to guard the Imperial Palace and quell the rebellion!  
Even so, after the ministers and common people of Liujin Kingdom learned that it was Yun Luofeng who had thrown the Imperial City into chaos, they swarmed around Luofeng Pavilion early in the morning.

As if led by some unknown person, all the people began to shout angrily. "Yun Luofeng, Ye Ling! How dare you traitors conspire to murder His Majesty! Come out! That woman Bai Ling was really a femme fatale. She was the cause of everything! If it were not for her, the two countries wouldn't have had a war! So many people wouldn't have died!"

For those who believed that the Continent should be dominated by men, women were to blame for all the tragedies.

If the Emperor hadn't had a crush on Bai Ling, there wouldn't have been a war between the two countries ten years ago! Therefore, that woman was exactly a femme fatale who brought calamity to the world. All the casualties were caused by her!

Her daughter should atone for her mother's sin! She was not entitled to revenge Bai Ling's death.  
His Majesty did nothing wrong, the one who was to blame was Bai Ling! She let His Majesty have a crush on her! If she had tamely become His Majesty's concubine, would there have been so many casualties?

Those people who had lost their loved ones in the war were particularly angry and even wanted to kill Yun Luofeng to revenge their loved ones.

"A femme fatale who brought calamity to the world?"

Suddenly, a chuckle came from the rear. The crowd turned to look at it only to find that Yun Luofeng had shown up behind them.

She was in a snow-white robe, with a wicked smile on her face and an icy light glimmering in her eyes. She coldly stared at the people swarming around Luofeng Pavilion with her dark eyes. "Yun Luofeng, you finally appear. I thought you would hide like a turtle pulling its head into its shell!" someone sneered in the crowd.

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the speaker and gently raised her eyebrows. "Did you just call my mother a femme fatale who brought calamity to the world?"

"Yes, so she was! If it weren't for her, there wouldn't have been so many deaths on the battlefield!"

Yun Luofeng chuckled, her smile full of killing intent, and she gradually moved toward the person in the crowd. "As far as I know, the war arose between the two countries due to the lewdness of Ye Dong! But now, you are blaming her for that?"

"Humph! As the ruler of the country, His Majesty can't be wrong! Besides, he wouldn't have started the war if it weren't for Bai Ling! So, as Bai Ling's daughter, you should kneel down and apologize to the heroes who died on the battlefield."

On this Continent, although women could learn martial arts, the power was held by men! Since men were in power, how was it possible for them to admit that men would make mistakes? Even if the war broke out because of a man's lewdness, they would only blame a woman for that!

Yun Luofeng felt that it was ridiculous. These male chauvinists would always pass the buck! "Ye Dong was fatuous and lewd and even launched a war against the Longyuan Kingdom just for his personal desire. How could you think that it was my mother who did the wrong thing? What wrong had my mother done? She was persecuted by a tyrant and was murdered on the battlefield! What's wrong with me seeking revenge for her?"

"No matter how many people died, I had nothing to do with it! Yes, there were heavy causalities in the war between the two countries, so what? I don't care how many people of your country died. I only know that I will send those who murdered my parents to hell to atone for their sin!"

With her face showing a defiant and unruly smile, and her snow-white robe fluttering in the fierce wind, she looked aggressive and domineering.

"If any of you dare to call her that again, I don't mind using your blood to wash the gate of Luofeng Pavilion!"

She would never allow anyone to insult her parents!

"Hahaha, ridiculous, you are really ridiculous! Yun Luofeng, we are just ordinary people who came to denounce your crime! As a martial master, are you going to kill ordinary people? Aren't you afraid that you will make yourself a laughingstock?"

This was why they dared to swarm around Luofeng Pavilion and provoke Yun Luofeng! After all, Yun Luofeng had been born in a general's family, and she had become an earth-level spirit cultivator! Was she really going to kill a bunch of ordinary people? If she did, the whole world would laugh at her!

"Yun Luofeng, if that siren Bai Ling hadn't bewitched His Majesty, His Majesty wouldn't have launched a war against the Longyuan Kingdom! Therefore, you have to kneel down and kowtow a thousand times to all the dead of our Liujin Kingdom! And set His Majesty and Empress Consort free! They didn't do anything wrong. The one who was to blame was only Bai Ling!"

"Yes! Set His Majesty and Empress Consort free! You have no right to imprison them!"

Of these people, two young men spoke the loudest! They kept speaking with a self-righteous tone as if Bai Ling and Yun Luofeng were heinous villains! And Ye Dong and Empress Rong, who were imprisoned by her, were good people who had been wronged!

Raising the corners of her lips, Yun Luofeng walked toward the young man, her arrogant eyes shining with danger.

"I've told you. Don't let me hear any insulting words about her again, otherwise… "

Boom!

She punched the chest of the young man, who suddenly flew out and slammed into the door before he had the time to react.

"Otherwise, you will end up like this!"

The young man spit out a mouthful of blood and looked at Yun Luofeng angrily. "Yun Luofeng, you won't have a good end. You will be damned to the deepest level of hell and never have a next life!"

"If there really was a hell, I would love to take a trip there!" Yun Luofeng glanced at the young man, who couldn't get up from the ground, and sneered. "Unfortunately, even hell wouldn't dare to accept me!"

"You… " The young man pointed at Yun Luofeng, his face purple with anger, "Yun Luofeng, you demon! One day, you will outrage the public, and the righteous men on the Continent will wipe you out on behalf of Heaven!"

"I'd like to see them try." Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her lips and commanded, "Pass my order. Kill anybody who dares to insult my parents! Make sure no one dares to say any insulting words about them even at the cost of a bloodbath in the Imperial City!"

"Yes, Master!"

The people of Luofeng Pavilion made an obeisance and answered respectfully.

A bloodbath in the Imperial City! She didn't just say it for fun! In a short time, Luofeng Pavilion swept over the entire Imperial City with lightning speed and made all the voices insulting Bai Ling disappear. Those who thought Yun Luofeng would not condescend to deal with them because they were just ordinary people bore the consequences of their actions!

In an elegantly decorated room, a wisp of sandalwood smoke was rising slowly. She stood at the window pondering, her white robe covered by the glowing moonlight and her eyes fixed on the dark night outside.

"Do you think I am wrong, Yun Xiao?"

The man standing behind her heard her words and answered coldly, "You can't be wrong."

Whatever she did, there was nothing wrong with it!

"What if the whole world thinks I'm wrong?" She slowly turned around, gazed at the man's handsome and masculine face with her dark eyes, and smiled.

Yun Xiao paused, "You can't be wrong! If everyone in the world thinks you are wrong, I will kill all the people, and no one will say you are wrong!" She wouldn't do anything wrong! Even if she did, he would think she was right! He added, "I'll always stand by your side."

Even if the whole world thought she was wrong, as long as he thought she was right, that would be enough!

Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly, "What if your family thinks I am wrong?"

It seemed that her words reminded Yun Xiao of something. He paused, raised his cool dark eyes and gazed at Yun Luofeng.

"I have no family but you."

Yun Luofeng wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She looked at Yun Xiao with a complicated look because it hadn't occurred to her that he was an orphan.

Certainly, Yun Xiao didn't expect that Yun Luofeng had misunderstood his meaning, but for him, there would be no difference whether those people were alive or dead.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng gazed at his cold face and said seriously, "from now on, Yun Family will be your home and my family will be your family. As long as I am here, you will never be alone."

Easily touched by her words, Yun Xiao couldn't help raising the corners of his lip and cracked a faint smile. Though it was just a faint smile and disappeared soon, Yun Luofeng caught a glimpse of his casual smile. Immediately, she felt her heart skip a beat.

His smile was simply mesmerizing!

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, raised her hand to pinch his cold face, and laughed with joy, "I didn't expect your smile to be so beautiful. If it was seen by other women they would go crazy for you."

Yun Xiao was stunned and then looked at Yun Luofeng seriously, "Then… I'll only smile for you."  
For him, he would answer every single question of Yun Luofeng seriously, and every single order Yun Luofeng issued, he would also carry it out seriously!

Even if Yun Luofeng was only joking, he would take it seriously!

Looking at his serious face, Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow slightly and flirtingly lifted his chin with her finger, the smile on her face getting more seductive and coquettish.  
"Yun Xiao, do you know what you mean by this sentence?"

In saying this, she leaned her body forward and pressed his body tightly against the wall. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Now that you have made an oath that you will only smile for me from now on, then you must not smile for any other woman, otherwise… " Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly, and a dangerous light flashed through her eyes.

Yun Xiao looked deeply into Yun Luofeng's eyes. "I will not take back what I said to you! And I will never deceive you."

This was his commitment to her!

A lifelong commitment!

Yun Luofeng's heart shivered greatly. Somehow she just believed every single word Yun Xiao spoke! It was as if she knew from the depth of her heart that this man would never deceive her!  
Just as Yun Luofeng was in a daze, his hand suddenly fell on her back and pressed her hard against his chest.

And then…

He didn't give Yun Luofeng the chance to leave, his cold lips falling on hers and his hands tightly holding her against his chest.

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly and showed a faint smile, the light in her eyes getting more dangerous. Was this guy actually kissing her? For half a year, Yun Xiao had been in a passive role. It was the first time that he took the initiative! It seemed that her education had finally worked.

However, because Yun Xiao had never touched a woman, he was like a blank sheet of paper. Therefore, his kissing technique was lacking and Yun Luofeng still needed to guide him. Yun Luofeng's hand suddenly fell on Yun Xiao's chest, pushing him away from her. "Yun Xiao, your technique is unskilled and I still have to teach you."

And then…

Her hand slid into Yun Xiao clothes like little snakes, her slender fingers gently stroked his strong muscles, and her touch, like an electric current, made Yun Xiao's body suddenly freeze.

There was a burning desire in his mind, and at this moment he even had the impulse to fling himself on her.

"Take him to bed, take him to bed!"

The one who was most excited about Yun Luofeng's behavior was Xiao Mo in the God Code Space. He almost jumped up, and two lines of tears ran down his face.

This was great! Master finally did something! As long as she and Yun Xiao practiced dual cultivation, her strength would be greatly improved! And then, he would be one step closer to leaving the God Code Space…

Unfortunately, Xiao Mo rejoiced too soon.

Yun Luofeng's palm slipped across Yun Xiao's chest and then was withdrawn, and a wicked smile hovered on her lips.

"Yun Xiao, you have good muscles. How did you get these?"

Yun Xiao frowned. "I don't know. Ten years ago, I was thrown into a mountain forest, and I didn't leave there until three years ago. During those years, I stayed in the mountains and fought with spiritual beasts. I probably developed these muscles at that time." He said this with a cold tone as if he was telling someone else's story. Even when he talked about seven years of nightmarish life, he still kept a straight face.

Yun Luofeng felt a sharp pain in her heart. Though she was called trash, she still had a grandfather who was a general! Over the years, those people didn't dare to hurt her openly.

But those years of Yun Xiao were a sheer nightmare! Ten years ago, he was just a kid under ten without the strength that he had today. She couldn't imagine how he survived seven years. "Yun Xiao, didn't you ever think of leaving there during the seven years?"

He spent the most beautiful seven years of his life alone in the mountains. No wonder this guy was so simple. He was utterly ignorant about love between men and women because no one had ever taught him about this! Those accompanying him in the mountains were only spiritual beasts. How could he know about Chungong Tu? 1 At this moment, Yun Luofeng finally understood why there was a man on this Continent who had no idea what a Chungong Tu was.

To Yun Luofeng's question, Yun Xiao just said, "That mountain forest is called 'No Return'!"  
With this name, Yun Luofeng understood what he meant. The Forest of No Return, just like its name, meant nobody would return from it! It was one of the most dangerous places on the Continent!

It was said that the Forest of No Return stretched tens of thousands of miles from the east to the west, across the whole Continent.

More importantly, there were different perils in the Forest of No Return, where the slightest carelessness would make one the food of spiritual beasts. Even if you escaped the hunting of beasts, you might fall into a trap. Even the strong ones of the Continent dared not venture into the Forest of No Return…

"Yun Xiao, who left you there?" Yun Luofeng's eyes shone with a killing intent.

She could hardly imagine how he survived this dangerous environment! And he had been living in that place for seven years! "That man…," Yun Xiao's eyes gradually darkened, "he doesn't deserve to be called a human!"

Yun Luofeng repressed the feeling in her heart and stepped forward to embrace Yun Xiao. She lowered her eyelids to cover the killing desire in her eyes.

"Yun Xiao, whoever hurt you, I will avenge you!"

She would never allow anyone around her to be hurt!

Yun Xiao looked down at the woman in front of him and showed a faint smile. "I have you and that's enough."

He could give up anybody in the world but her! And, he wouldn't care if anybody in the world had abandoned him. As long as she was with him, that would be enough for him!

Yun Luofeng raised her head that was buried in his chest and cracked a gentle smile. "We have been away for a long time. I think my old man must be really mad at me, and right now what I did in the Liujin Kingdom hasn't been made known to the people of Longyuan Kingdom. I need to go back home before the people of Longyuan find out about these things."

Go home…

How warm were these two words for Yun Xiao who had no family? From this moment on, any place where she was would be his home!

"Ok, let's go home."

The Longyuan Kingdom.

In the hall of the General's Estate, General Yun listened to a servant reporting with a cold face.  
The General's mood had been so bad since the heiress left without notice, that all the people of the General's Estate were very careful for fear that the General might vent his anger on them.  
"Your… Your Excellency," the servant carefully glanced at the old guy and said meekly, "His Highness the Crown Prince has been missing and Miss left without notice. People are all gossiping that Miss was unwilling to let His Highness Crown Prince marry Mu Wushuang, so she forced His Highness to elope with her in exchange for her treatment of His Highness's disease."

Bang!

The old man hit the table with rage, which was immediately smashed into two pieces. The teacup on it fell to the ground and the tea spilled all over the floor.

"Who started this rumor?"

The servant swallowed and replied with a shaky voice, "The people of the Mu Family did it."

General Yun had not personally heard the rumors outside, nor did he know how terrible the contents of these rumors were. If he had heard those words, he wouldn't have been able to control his temper and would have killed those people on the spot!

In a word, at the behest of the people of Mu Family, everyone was gossiping about Yun Luofeng and Gao Ling!

All they were talking about was that Yun Luofeng was really shameless. The Crown Prince didn't love her, but she used her treatment as a threat, forcing the Crown Prince to elope with her! The poor Crown Prince must have fallen into Yun Luofeng's hands! Since Yun Luofeng used to stick to the Crown Prince like a limpet, she must have raped him.

Soon, all the women in the Longyuan Kingdom, who loved the Crown Prince, were gnashing their teeth at Yun Luofeng! If Yun Luofeng appeared in front of them, they would surely have rushed forward to tear her to pieces!

At this point, Yun Luofeng, who had just returned to the Longyuan Kingdom, did not know what had happened these days. However, as soon as she stepped into the gate of the Imperial City, she found that everybody looked at her with a strange look. She paused and frowned, but she did not think much of it and went in the direction of the General's Estate…

"What did you say? Yun Luofeng had come back?"

In the Prime Minister's Estate.

Mu Xingchou was in the study discussing some issues with his subordinates. After he heard the reporting of his servant, his face turned grim and he sneered, "I didn't expect that she would have the nerve to come back! This time, I will never let her go!"

Every time Mu Xingchou thought of the humiliation he suffered at the gate of the Imperial City that day, he could not restrain his anger.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 221-230

"Grandfather," Mu Wushuang slightly lowered her eyes and her beautiful face looked calm and emotionless, "Yun Luofeng is back now. What should we do?"

"Wushuang, you can rest assured that no one can compete with you for the Crown Prince!" Mu Xingchou slightly narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "I don't care whether the disappearance of the Crown Prince has anything to do with Yun Luofeng or not. I just want the whole world to believe that she has coerced the Crown Prince! As long as people believe it, she will be ruined!"

Mu Wushuang did not say anything, but the resentment in her heart kept springing up like mushrooms and she couldn't stop it.

At the General's Estate, as soon as Yun Luofeng stepped into the foreyard, she heard an angry voice coming out of the hall.

"Yun Xiao," she said, raising her eyebrows, "you stay in the backyard and I'll be there soon."

Since Second Uncle's recovery, she had moved back from the back mountain to the courtyard! So, she naturally asked Yun Xiao to wait for her in the backyard. Looking at her receding figure, Yun Xiao nodded in silence, knowing that Yun Luofeng was trying to allay the old general's anger.

In the majestic hall, a servant was kneeling down on the cold ground, trembling and suffering from the raging anger of the old man. Obviously, the old man was terribly angry. His old face was full of anger, and his eyes shone with ferocity. Beside him, a table was broken into two pieces, and tea was spilled all over the ground. It was totally a mess. Just when the old man was going to break out into cursing, a chuckling sound suddenly came and made him freeze.

"Who offended you when I wasn't here? The first thing I see when I come back is that you are getting mad?"

Her lazy voice was full of flattery. Hearing it, the old man stiffly raised his head and stared in shock at the girl standing at the door.

In the gentle breeze, a girl in a snow-white robe looked at the stunned old man with her smiling dark eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Grandfather, I'm back."

She came back —

Finally, the old man recovered from his shock, and the first thing he did wasn't catching her in his arms to hug her or to say he was happy she came back but swearing.

"You darn girl, tell me honestly, where did you mess around these days? How dare you leave home without notice? Good! You have guts! You really have the G*d-d*mned guts! You are really a granddaughter worthy of me!"

Looking at her furious grandfather, Yun Luofeng cracked a smile.

"I went to the Liujin Kingdom to avenge my parents."

Her words made all the swear words disappear in the old man's throat. He stared at Yun Luofeng for a few seconds without a word and then asked as if he didn't hear it clearly.

"Did you just say you went out to avenge your parents?"

With a slight nod, Yun Luofeng waved away the servant kneeling down on the ground and turned her eyes to her grandfather. "I went to the Liujin Kingdom to find out the people behind my parent's death! Fortunately, I managed to find those people and kill them to avenge my parents."

Bang!

The old man stumbled and fell heavily on the sandalwood chair behind him. Sitting stock still for quite a while, he then suddenly burst into wild laughter.

While laughing, his tears flowed down uncontrolled as he emotionally said, "Yang'er, Ling'er, can you see this from the heavens? Those who caused your deaths have finally received their retribution! Hahaha!"

Taking revenge!

All these years, he didn't even dare to think of those two words. After all, the other party was the royal family of the Liujing Kingdom, whereas he was merely the general of an enemy kingdom, so how could he kill that dog Emperor and avenge his son and daughter-in-law?

However, he didn't expect that his own granddaughter had the capability to have killed that dog Emperor without anyone knowing!

"Feng'er, you've done well! You deserve to be a member of the Yun family!" The old general gnashed his teeth in extreme anger. "Back in those days, the Emperor of the Liujin Kingdom took a fancy to Ling'er and delusionally wanted us to hand her over! However, your father was a hot-blooded man. How could he allow his own wife to be humiliated by someone else? The Yun Family refused, but in an attempt to get Ling'er, Ye Dong that dog Emperor found an excuse to start a war with the Longyuan Kingdom!"

Right now, as long as he recalled the incident back in those days, the old general's heart was still filled with wrath.

"The Emperor of the Longyuan Kingdom clearly knew that the Liujin Kingdom had initiated a war because of this, and even intentionally allowed Ling'er to follow Yun Yang to fight a battle!"

Yun Luofeng stayed silent for a long while before raising a question, as her hands lightly caressed her chin. "Considering Gao Tu's nature, I'm surprised that he didn't force my mother to remarry."

"Keke," the old general sneeringly laughed. "How could he not have? Based on that selfish personality of Gao Tu, how could he not have tried to force your mother to marry Ye Dong? However, the Yun Family isn't that easy to take advantage of! I can endure other things, but I will absolutely never allow the exchange of a woman's lifetime happiness for peace! If we did that, then why would our country still need men?"

The old general spoke in an extremely angry tone, "Furthermore, I had confidence in your parents! Based on their strength, it was impossible for them to lose the war! Who knew that the incident with Prime Minister Mu would happen afterward? Without Prime Minister Mu divulging secret information, your parents would not have died."

Yun Luo was a man, and even more so a man of indomitable spirit! Therefore, methods such as using a woman to connect by marriage were something he disdained!

In his opinion, countries were to be maintained through brute force, whereas only a coward would sacrifice a woman in exchange for a country's peace. For him, it was impossible for any hot-blooded man to do something like that!

"Grandfather," Yun Luofeng unhurriedly walked towards the old general and lightly laughed, "I've said this before. I will avenge my parents! Those from the Liujin Kingdom would be first, while Mu Xingchou would be second."

Whereas for the third, it would be the Bai Family who protects the Liujing Kingdom's royal family!

"Oh right." The old general seemed to have recalled something all of a sudden and spoke while frowning, "While you were gone, Mu Shen from the Mu Family came to look for you several times. I chased him out with the excuse that you were not at home."

Mu Shen, Mu Wushuang's half-brother! The top playboy son of rich parents in the Imperial City! Half a year ago, he had been bashed by the Yun Family's guards when he tried to make trouble for her on the streets! Later on, she conned him out of 50 million as a medical treatment fee.

However, ever since she went into seclusion, she hadn't seen Mu Shen. Exactly why would he come looking for her now?

While she was thinking, a servant hurriedly walked over and respectfully reported, "General, Miss, the Second Young Master of the Mu Family requests to meet you."

Hearing the servant's report, Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders. "We were just talking about him and here he is! Since he's here, then I will meet with him! I want to know why he came looking for me."

Sunlight poured down and covered every corner of the courtyard.

Currently, within the courtyard, Mu Shen was in the process of anxiously pacing back and forth. He was so nervous that he had clenched his hands into a fist, while urgency filled his eyes.

All of a sudden, a gorgeous figure was reflected in his eyes, causing him to reveal a stunned look. His heart was even fiercely stunned by this sight.

Ever since half a year ago, when this young lady had failed to commit suicide, she seemed to have turned into someone else entirely. Every time she appeared it was as if she had a halo over her, instantly attracting everyone's gaze.

"Yun Luofeng…"

As he lightly whispered these three words, Mu Shen's gaze was somewhat complicated. If it wasn't for this young lady, perhaps he would have been unable to carry on his ancestral line in this lifetime.

The young lady walked towards Mu Shen and gradually came to a stop. Her eyes contained a wicked yet charming hint of a smile as she languidly raised the corners of her lips. "For you to come looking for me, could it be that your body has some problems?"

Mu Shen's face turned red as he spoke like a subordinate, "No… It isn't… I came here to inform you of a matter. I had unintentionally heard a conversation between Mu Wushuang and Mu Xingchou. They are thinking of framing the incident of the Crown Prince's disappearance on you. I hope that you can make preparations for that."

Yun Luofeng devilishly raised her brows and asked while seemingly smiling, yet not smiling, "Why have you come to inform me of this?"

"Because I…" Mu Shen's facial expression was somewhat hesitant, but ultimately, he made up his mind and said, "I want to follow you."

"Give me a reason."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyes and stared directly at the youngster standing in front of her. "Give me a reason that will completely convince me."

Mu Shen's pupils looked down as he tightly clenched his fists. "I want to take revenge. To avenge my sister!"

At that time, when Mu Wushuang was facing charges at the city gates, one of the charges was killing her own half-sister! The sister whom she had killed was Mu Shen's younger sister!

"All these years, I have never once enjoyed a day in the Mu Family! I can only forever serve as a joke for Mu Wushuang's siblings." Mu Shen raised his head and a trace of hatred emerged from his gaze. "Miss Yun, I'm sure you're aware that I have been labeled as the top rich playboy son within the Imperial City. Do you think that I truly wanted to be this? Only by pretending to be a useless hedonistic son would Mu Wushang's siblings lower their guard against me, so that I could continue being the Mu Family's Second Young Master!"

His hatred was like water gushing from a spring! His eyes were filled with a red blood-stained hate. He was like a wolf concealed within the darkness, such that if someone was just slightly careless, they would have their body torn and bones crushed!

The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips raised in an arc. She reckoned that the Mu Family would never think that Mu Shen had hidden himself so deeply.

All these years, it was the Mu Family who had provided for Mu Shen. At the same time, they had turned him into a wolf hidden in the dark, glaring at them like a tiger, watching his prey and preparing to dash forth and bite them!

"Mu Shen!" Yun Luofeng stared deeply at Mu Shen, "I will give you a chance to point a blade towards your enemies. Are you willing to grab onto it?"

Mu Shen's eyes shone and even his breathing became erratic. "I'm willing! As long as I can take revenge, I am willing to do anything you ask of me."

Within that unfeeling Mu Family, his sister had been his only warmth! Yet, even his last warmth had been personally snatched away by Mu Wushuang! This sort of hatred that had penetrated deep into his bones would only disappear following his enemy's death. Otherwise, it would follow him eternally!

"Good, remember the words you've said today!"

Yun Luofeng's curved lips contained a wicked charming smile and her pair of black eyes were as clear as the pitch-black starry sky.

Just then, a grievous shout sounded from outside the main gates. After hearing that familiar voice, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and gave an order, "Mu Shen, leave from the back gate."

Mu Shen stared at her blankly. He also understood that at this moment he couldn't allow people to witness him and Yun Luofeng together. As such, he nodded his head in agreement without any resistance. "Alright."

"Take him out through the back gate."

Yun Luofeng causally pointed towards a servant maid and only took a step towards the main gate after ordering her to bring Mu Shen out.

Outside the main gate, it was bustling with activity. The masses had circled around while incessantly pointing towards the General Estate's main gate. Only after spotting the gorgeous young lady that stepped out did they immediately quiet down.

Yun Luofeng's eyes scanned the surroundings in a domineering manner, and only after seeing everyone had shut their mouths did her pair of dark eyes gradually turn towards Mu Wushuang.

*Pu Tong*

All of a sudden without any warning, Mu Wushuang knelt before her, and that breathtaking face was no longer graceful but was instead covered with tear stains that made her look pitiful.

"Why? Did you not kneel enough in front of my parent's graves at that time? Are you thinking of repenting in front of me? It's a pity, regardless of how remorseful you are, I will never forgive you." Yun Luofeng's brows raised slightly while directing a smile that did not seem like a smile towards Mu Wushuang.

At this very moment, Mu Wushuang had long slaughtered Yun Luofeng inside her heart a thousand times over. However, her facial expression was like a pear stained with teardrops, making one feel tenderness towards her.

"Yun Luofeng, I'm aware of my mistakes, I truly know my mistakes! I should never have fallen in love with the Crown Prince! However, if it weren't for you being a waste, the Crown Prince would never fall for me! Regardless of whatever resentment you have, you can vent it on me. I only beg you to return the Crown Prince to me!"

Yun Luofeng crossed her hands over her chest and leaned against the door frame, looking like she was waiting to see a good show.

"Do you think that a person like the Crown Prince is worth my trouble to kidnap?"

Mu Wushuang tightly bit her lips as a trace of ruthlessness flashed across her eyes, but her voice was still using a begging tone. "The Crown Prince came requesting to be treated, and you said that if he was willing to accompany you a few nights, you would agree to treat his illness! The Crown Prince personally told me this, and to let him recover his spiritual energy, I endured it! However, I didn't expect that he would disappear for several months, so I had no other alternative but to look for you!"

She did not say that Yun Luofeng had threatened the Crown Prince to make him take her as his wife, but instead that she had coerced the Crown Prince to accompany her a few nights!

The difference between these two was, the former fully revealed Yun Luofeng's desire for power, while the latter illustrated her as a slut!

To be able to say words like accompanying her for a few nights, if she wasn't a slut then what was she?

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips as her figure was languid yet charming. "Mu Wushuang, not everyone would be interested in a cheap person like the Crown Prince! To be honest, regardless of his looks or his figure, he's far inferior compared to my Yun Xiao! Would I leave an alluring pastry like Yun Xiao to taste a heap of pig food?"

Mu Wushuang raised her beautiful eyes in astonishment. This woman… dared to associate the Crown Prince with pig food?

For men, women were only an accessory! Wasn't there a saying that women were like clothes? However, she had actually used food as a metaphor for men, and used words like sampling?

Mu Wushuang was unable to believe that this woman was actually that shameless to say these words without being ashamed.

"Yun Luofeng, you…" Mu Wushuang pointed towards Yun Luofeng, "can you still be considered an unmarried daughter of a noble house?"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows."My apologies, I'm only the hedonistic daughter of a wealthy family. Words like an unmarried daughter of a noble house don't suit me."

Everyone said that the Miss of the Yun Family was a hedonistic person! That being the case, she was going to even more thoroughly act like one.

Spotting that stoic man walking out from the main gates, Yun Luofeng's lips curved up as she tightly grasped his arms and pushed him towards the wall, before tiptoeing and kissing his ice-cold lips.

He stared blankly, but he did not resist her kiss and instead, raised his arms to embrace her body. His cold yet handsome face was shrouded in a faint radiance under the sunlight.

It was so beautiful that one was unable to shift their gaze.

Looking at these two who were kissing, everyone only felt that it was so beautiful, like a masterpiece that wouldn't make one think of it as obscene.

Mu Wushuang's pair of beautiful eyes were wide open and she only managed to prevent a shout by hastily covering her mouth. No matter what, she never thought that Yun Luofeng would kiss a man in a public place with numerous people.

Especially if that man was a lowly bodyguard!

After their kiss ended, Yun Luofeng released the man in front of her, as her slender long fingers lightly lifted the other party's chin while revealing a wicked smile."Yun Xiao, earlier Mu Wushuang said that I used treating the Crown Prince as a bargaining chip to threaten him to accompany me for a few nights. Do you think that I would have any interest in this person?"

Yun Xiao slightly furrowed his brow as his unfeeling gaze swept past Mu Wushuang who was kneeling. "He's too ugly."

He was implying that, based on the Crown Prince's looks, it was impossible for Yun Luofeng to be interested.

Mu Wushuang's expression suddenly changed. "Originally within the Imperial Palace, you were shooting me meaningful glances, but just because I wasn't willing to spare you a glance, your love turned into hatred! Thus, you started fooling around with Yun Luofeng! I reckon that only she would be willing to degrade herself to sleep with a bodyguard! So what right do you have as a mere bodyguard to insult the Crown Prince?"

If this was in the past, everyone would believe Mu Wushuang's words without any doubt. However, ever since that day when she had confessed her crimes at the city gates, the masses knew that this young lady who usually seemed graceful and calm wasn't actually so.

As such, the masses who were surrounding them only had the attitude of wanting to look at a good show concerning her words.

"You are also too ugly."

Yun Xiao paused for a second before continuing to speak. "Both of you are a couple made for each other."

"You…"

Mu Wushuang gnashed her teeth in anger. This was the second time that Yun Xiao had insulted her by calling her ugly! How could a woman who had always considered herself as a peerless beauty be able to endure this?

"Since you think that the Crown Prince's disappearance is unrelated to you, then you two better provide some evidence as proof! Otherwise, I will absolutely never let you off!"

She unhurriedly stood up from the ground as her hands were tightly grasped into a fist. At this moment, her elegant face revealed a sinister expression.

Regardless if the matter of Crown Prince was related to Yun Luofeng or not, she would definitely frame this matter on her! After all, this woman was absolutely unable to come up with any evidence of her innocence!

Yun Xiao pondered for a long while before speaking. "Regarding his whereabouts, everyone within the four countries knows where he is."

Mu Wushuang laughed sarcastically. "You say that everyone within the four countries knows of the Crown Prince's whereabouts, so why are we unaware? If you were going to find an alibi, it should at least be believable! With just one sentence of yours, you want to prove Yun Luofeng's innocence?"

Yun Xiao's unfeeling eyes swept past Mu Wushuang as he spoke expressionlessly, "A few days ago, the Bamboo House released news about the Crown Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom prostituting himself there. This news is known to many."

Speaking of this, as if he was afraid that no one believed in him, he added another sentence. "If you don't believe it, you can head to the Bamboo House to see for yourself."

*Bang!*

Yun Xiao's words were like a bolt from the blue that abruptly exploded within the crowd, causing a wave of sensation.

The Crown Prince was actually prostituting himself in the Bamboo House? What type of place was it? It was a place for men to satisfy their perverted desires! To think that the Crown Prince had become depraved enough to sell himself into slavery in that place!

"No, I don't believe you! You're spouting nonsense. The Crown Prince would never prostitute himself to the Bamboo House!" Mu Wushuang's body trembled as she angrily walked up, intending to grab Yun Xiao.

However, before her hands landed on Yun Xiao's body, his imposing aura suddenly exploded with a boom, causing Mu Wushuang's body to be fiercely flung away. Mu Wushuang's sorry figure fell on the ground and she incessantly puked out fresh blood. Her facial expression was deathly pale as she stared at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao with a furious glare.

There was no way that she would believe that the Crown Prince would go to that sort of place!

Currently, the masses were still stunned by the news, so no one was actually considering how a bodyguard like Yun Xiao could inflict a serious injury on the so-called genius, Mu Wushuang! More importantly, Mu Wushuang couldn't even touch the corner of his robes…

"Let's go head out to the Bamboo House and look at the Crown Prince!"

Unaware of who spoke up within the crowd, everyone immediately left, leaving Mu Wushuang lying on the ground alone.

Bamboo House was a brothel that had several other outlets throughout the mainland, and the one in the Longyuan Kingdom was located not far from the imperial city. Currently, in a private room at Bamboo House, moaning sounds that would cause one's heartbeat to increase and face to turn red were heard outside from time to time. Sometimes, the voice was high-pitched or low-pitched, short or long, but one could identify that both of the voices belonged to men.

"Keke, Indeed, the taste of the Longyuan Kingdom's Crown Prince is different. Such slender and tender flesh is impossible to forget. Hahaha."

Within the room, a coarse man was laughing satisfactorily. He crudely pinched Gao Ling's chin, and his narrowed eyes contained a cold glint.

"It's a pity you've received too many guests. Otherwise, I would actually think of redeeming you."

Gao Ling's eyes drooped down as he tightly clenched his fists. After being here for over a month, he had learned how to swallow his anger. If he resisted even a little, what waited for him was a group beating! Furthermore, daytime was considered a period when he could relax. Once it was nighttime then the nightmare truly began!

He would never forget that once the moonlight arrived, Chun Niang would lead several spirit beasts into his room, and this experience was absolute torture! Even if one day he managed to leave this godforsaken place, he would be unable to erase the trauma.

"Crown Prince, I wonder if you've tried playing something more exciting, let's try it, shall we?" The boorish man heartily laughed. Gao Ling raised his head in fright and before he had the chance to speak, a whip ruthlessly landed on his body, lacerating his flesh.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Anger rose in his heart, causing Gao Ling's emotions to suddenly erupt! He turned around and fiercely grabbed onto the boorish man's hands. He had a malevolent expression as he angrily snarled, "I'm warning you, you better not go too far!"

_Pa!_

The brutish man ruthlessly slapped Gao Ling's face, and that slap caused him to see stars in his eyes while his ears buzzed. His throat seemed to contain a mouthful of bloody phlegm, with an extremely concentrated smell of blood.

"B*tch, since I've spent my money I can play with you however I like. Do you still think you are the Crown Prince? Within Bamboo House, there's no difference between you and those gigolos! Don't give me the proud look, I will not let you off even if you are the Crown Prince! However, if you serve me well, perhaps I might redeem you on a whim!"

Gigolos…

The word was like a needle that ruthlessly pierced Gao Ling's heart.

Compared to the pain of his body, the pain in his heart was even deeper! Right now, when he recalled the humiliation that he had suffered these few days, he wished that he could kill someone! He, Gao Ling, was still the Crown Prince a month ago! Not only did he currently have to play the woman, he actually had to fawn on a group of men in order to survive! He was covered all over with cuts and bruises, and had even abandoned all his arrogance and pride! Why were these people unwilling to let him go?

_Pa!_

The brutish man's whip came down and Gao Ling was in so much pain that his whole body trembled. His fingers tightly clenched the bed sheets as his handsome yet pale face showed a malevolent expression.

Sooner or later, he would make these people who once humiliated him wish they were dead!

"Yo~, I didn't expect that Qin Ye's hobby was actually so unusual, that you liked you play this way."

Just then, the room door was pushed open as an alluring voice gradually became clear, causing one's body to go soft.

For Gao Ling, this voice was similar to a nightmare…

His body trembled even more severely as he tightly bit his pale lips. Fear was apparent within him and he did not even have the courage to lift his head.

"Chun Niang, I was just getting in the mood. Why are you here to disturb me?" The boorish man furrowed his brow as his dissatisfaction was apparent in his voice.

Chun Niang giggled as she spoke while covering her lips. "Qin Ye, it is because many people know that the Crown Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom is receiving patrons here at Bamboo House. They have rushed here especially to look at him. Obviously, I can't let them be disappointed, so I could only come and disturb you. If you like, I can gift him to you for a few nights so that you can have more fun with him."

Hearing Chun Niang's words, Gao Ling's body trembled as his expression became more and more appalled.

_No!_

He couldn't be seen by those people. Otherwise, if it was spread into the Longyuan Kingdom, not only would he lose his face, he would even lose the title of Crown Prince!

Qin Ye heartily laughed. "Then I'll have to thank you! Chun Niang, you can take him away right now, but don't forget the matter you promised me."

Chun Niang cast Qin Ye a seductive glance. "Rest assured, when have I ever gone back on my promises? I shall wash him clean and send him over tonight."

After speaking, Chun Niang's gaze turned towards Gao Ling as she alluringly laughed. "Gao Ling, do you want to walk yourself or I shall drag you there?"

Gao Ling's body trembled as he bit his lips. He suppressed his internal embarrassment and begged, "Can I wear my clothes?"

"Tsk, for a merchandise like you, you'll only look dog-like even if you wear your clothes, so there's no need for that. Oh right, I'd like to remind you that the people who came here to look this time round can be considered as your neighbors. Therefore, I want you to reveal your body in front of them and let them look at your scars."

Bamboo House.

Within the luxurious hall, nervousness was apparent within Mu Wushuang's gaze, as her hands placed beside her legs were unconsciously clenched.

Although she did not believe that the Crown Prince would get caught within the Bamboo House, ultimately she still came! Her purpose was to allow her to put her mind at rest.

However…

The moment a handsome young man covered with injuries all over his body walked out from the hall, her heart thoroughly crumbled as she hastily reached out her hands to cover her mouth. By doing so, she was able to prevent herself from uncontrollably screaming out.

_No! It's not possible! How could this be? Why would the Crown Prince sell his body within the Bamboo House? This must be a scheme by Yun Luofeng that cheap woman! I will never forgive that woman Yun Luofeng!_

"Everyone," Chun Niang delicately chuckled, "the man you all wanted to see has arrived. At this time, please don't forget to make your payment. It isn't that easy to look at people within my Bamboo House. What's more, this is the Crown Prince of Longyuan Kingdom."

With Chun Niang's devious personality, how could she not take the opportunity and earn a sum?

"It's the Crown Prince, it truly is him! I didn't think that the respectable Crown Prince would become depraved to this extent, to be selling his body here."

"Tsk Tsk, I have to say that this Crown Prince sure has a tender and soft skin. Looking at him, I can't help but think of buying him for a night."

Hearing these soft obscene voices, from the beginning Gao Ling had his head held low, not daring to look at these people…

If it wasn't for the fact that he did not have the courage to commit suicide, he would have long ago banged his head until he died, instead of getting humiliated by others here.

"You're spouting nonsense!"

All of a sudden, a furious voice sounded. After this voice had entered his ears, Gao Ling's body became even stiffer as he wished he could hide his head underground.

"The Crown Prince isn't such a person. He must have been forced by this woman from Bamboo House!"

Mu Wushuang tightly clenched her teeth, while her sharp sword-like gaze fiercely shot towards Chun Niang.

"You've committed a felony by forcing the Crown Prince of Longyuan Kingdom to sell himself!"

Chun Niang giggled delicately as she spoke in a flirtatious manner. "This young sister, you've truly wrongly accused me. My Bamboo House has always been a place of fair exchange. With one willing to sell, and us willing to buy, our house offers sincere treatment to all, and fair trade to old and young alike. So, you could question this fella whether he was forced."

When she spoke of this, Chun Niang's hands ruthlessly pinched Gao Ling's thighs, with her fair white jade fingertips making contact with the youngster's snow white skin.

Thinking back on his nightmares these few days, Gao Ling's entire body trembled as he spoke. "I… It was my choice and I was willing."

It was a surprising turn of events and Mu Wushuang trembled as she took two steps backward. Tears stained her beautiful pair of eyes, not daring to believe the youngster who had his head down.

"I don't believe you, I won't believe it! You would never do such a thing, these people must have forced you! Rest assured, I shall immediately return and bring reinforcements to save you!"

Mu Wushuang tightly bit her lips, thinking of leaving after she turned. However, before she managed to even take a few steps, she had been blocked by a few burly men.

"What do you think you are doing?" A raging fury was stifled within Mu Wushuang's chest as she coldly questioned.

Just when she finished questioning them, a laugh could be heard from behind her. "It looks like this lady is a former acquaintance of Longyuan Kingdom's Crown Prince. Since you're so desperate to save him, how about replacing him for a few nights? As such, I will let him go. How about it?"

Gao Ling's eyes lighted up as he hurriedly looked at Mu Wushuang. A trace of radiance appeared in his originally dull gray eyes.

That's right, he indeed loved Mu Wushuang, but the person he loved more was himself! As long as he could escape this nest of devils, so what if he sacrificed one Mu Wushuang?

Furthermore, the people that originally kidnapped him here said before that he had delusionally thought of snatching the Ghost Emperor's woman, which led to him suffering all these tortures! The only woman he loved deeply was Mu Wushuang! As such, the woman that the Ghost Emperor had taken a liking to would definitely be Mu Wushuang! Therefore, it wasn't wrong of him to use her to offset the torture he was receiving! Who asked that Ghost Emperor to send him here?

It's a pity that Gao Ling did not know that the Ghost Emperor's woman wasn't Mu Wushuang, but instead Yun Luofeng!

"What did you say?" Mu Wushuang unbelievingly turned towards Chun Niang as her face turned ashen. "You actually dared to ask me to receive patrons?"

Chun Niang covered her lips while laughing, and her voice would cause one's body to go soft.

"Don't you love him that much and want to save him? If both of you are truly in love, why don't you be his replacement for a few nights? The patrons of the Bamboo House are bisexual and go both ways. You'll definitely be able to sell for a good price."

"You… " Mu Wushuang was angered to the point that her chest heaved up and down, while a trace of viciousness flashed past her beautiful eyes.

However, before she finished speaking, she had been interrupted by an anxious voice.

"Wushuang, you must save me. Only you can save me now!"

Mu Wushuang's body trembled as she used a despairing gaze to look at Gao Ling, with pain and suffering filling her eyes. "Crown Prince, you want me to be your replacement? Do you know what it means for a woman to lose her purity?"

"Rest assured, Wushuang. As long as you save me, I will definitely take you in as my wife and not let you down!" Gao Ling hastily spoke.

Mu Wushuang laughed. Her laughter was wretched and miserable, and the pain in her beautiful eyes was even worse. Even her gorgeous face turned ashen. This was the man who once repeatedly said he loved her. Right now, he actually wanted to push her into this devil's nest to save himself!

Moreover, saying that he'll take her as his wife in the future?

Funny, it's truly funny!

If she truly lost her purity, how would this man possibly still take her as his wife? Perhaps he might immediately reject her and refuse to recognize her after he left this place!

"Are you done discussing?" Evidently, Chun Niang was somewhat irritated as she raised her eyebrows. "Exactly who will stay?"

"Chun Niang, we've finished discussing." Gao Ling did not give Mu Wushuang an opportunity to reject as he spoke hastily. "She's willing to replace me for a few nights, she just hopes that you'll release me."

Looking at Gao Ling's wretched look, the corner of Mu Wushuang's lips curved into a disdainful smile. This was exactly how men were. In order to defend themselves, they wouldn't hesitate to gift out their own woman, even if they were made a cuckold!

"Alright, since you've discussed, then you are not required to serve customers these few days. Whereas whether to let you off, it'll depend on my mood." Chun Niang smiled flirtatiously. "Men, drag this lady down to wash, she shall start receiving patrons tonight!"

Mu Wushuang's eyes were downcast as her long eyelashes covered the hatred within her eyes!

_Yun Luofeng, if it wasn't for you revealing Gao Ling's location, I would never have headed towards Bamboo House and landed in these people's hands! Therefore, one day, I will also let you have a taste of living while hoping you're dead!_

_Also, Gao Ling! Such a coward like you isn't fit to be called a man! Even brutes know to protect their own woman, but you are worse than a brute!_

When Chun Niang walked past Gao Ling, she slightly stopped for a moment as a sneering smile appeared on her alluring face. "Gao Ling, I've seen numerous men in my lifetime but I've never seen someone who's a worse scum than you! From the start, if you were resolutely unwilling to exchange your freedom for hers, perhaps I might have been touched and released both of you. It's a pity, but you've truly made me disappointed…"

After throwing out these words, Chun Niang swung her bewitching snake-like waist and walked towards the room.

Even though she did not spare him another glance, she knew how unsightly his face was at this moment.

"Wushuang, I'm sorry." Gao Ling tightly clenched his fists as his looked straight at Mu Wushuang, with remorse filling his eyes. "Rest assured, after leaving here, I will never abandon you, but instead treat you well."

Mu Wushang laughed coldly deep down within. Wouldn't abandon her? This man only knew how to say nice words but from now on, she would no longer trust any words of his!

Although those were her internal thoughts, she did not reveal it on her face. She only used a pair of suffering eyes to stare at Gao Ling.

"Crown Prince, I know that you have your own predicament. As long as you are willing to marry me, I will not blame you."

Won't blame him? How was that possible? The current her was still required to rely on the royal family, thus she wouldn't break off their relations! After she had sufficient power, regardless of Yun Luofeng or Gao Ling, she would never let anyone off!

"Wushuang, thank you for understanding me." Gao Ling was touched. "You can rest assured that I will never abandon you. I will even love you more than before."

A bitter and astringent smile hung on Mu Wushuang's face. The moment when she was pressed down by the group of robust man, she couldn't help but turned to look at Gao Ling.

That glance of hers was filled with reluctance, causing Gao Ling to feel heartache.

_Wushuang, humans are selfish. I do not wish to stay here forever, so I can only sacrifice you! Luckily you are sensible and can understand me. If it was Yun Luofeng that trash, she would definitely ignore my life or death! _Complicated feelings filled Gao Ling's eyes. _However, you are too outstanding. So outstanding that even the Ghost Emperor took a liking to you! Otherwise, I would never have suffered all these tortures! Fortunately, the one you love is still me, and this has also indirectly proved that I am better than him._

In Gao Ling's subjective view, the woman that the Ghost Emperor had taken a liking to must be Mu Wushuang, but the person she loved was him! Didn't that prove that he was superior to the Ghost Emperor? As such, the Ghost Emperor flew into a rage out of humiliation and punished him.

The corner of Gao Ling's lips couldn't help but formed a smile. _Ghost Emperor, regardless of how powerful you are, the woman you love is deeply in love with me! Furthermore, you think that selling me into Bamboo House is punishing me, but you would never have imagined that I would drag down the woman you love! This is the price of you harming me!_

…

Contrary to what one might expect, the Fourth Prince's Estate was extremely different from the Crown Prince's. The Fourth Prince's Estate wasn't luxurious or elegant but instead seemed particularly serene, with high mountains and flowing streams, resulting in a pleasant atmosphere that made one comfortable.

Yun Luofeng could see the man seated within the pavilion from afar as her eyes narrowed slightly.

Evidently, the man within the pavilion sensed her appearance and slightly lifted his handsome face while giving her a gentle smile.

However, regardless of how gentle his smile was, the craftiness within his eyes had sold him out.

"You're here?" The man raised the corner of his lips as he asked warmly.

Tags:

CHINESE NOVEL


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 231-240

Yun Luofeng stopped in her tracks as she lightly raised her gaze to stare at the handsome man seated in the pavilion. "Why have you asked for me?"

The Forth Prince of Longyuan Kingdom, Gao Shaochen, seemed gentle like jade on the surface, but in actual fact was as crafty as a fox! Such a man radiated danger in all aspects, making him impossible to fathom.

Gao Shaochen slightly narrowed his pair of fox-like eyes as his lips were raised in an elegant arc.  
"Obviously because I have important things to discuss with you."

"What important matters?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows in a devilish manner and asked as she tilted her head to one side and shot a glance at Gao Shaochen.

Gao Shaochen elegantly raised the teacup between his fingers and took a sip. From beginning to end, there was a harmonious smile hanging on his gentle face.

"I wish to work together with you." Gao Shaochen stopped for a moment before he continued. "I know you hate Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang. As long as we both work together, I will provide you with the opportunity to trample them beneath your feet."

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Gao Shaochen with a slight smile. "You're wrong. I do not hate Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang. Both of them aren't worthy of my hatred!"

There was only one person she hated, and that person was the one who threw Yun Xiao into the Forest of No Return ten years ago! Other than that, other people weren't worthy of her hatred.

Gao Shaochen lightly chucked as his slightly narrowed fox-like eyes revealed a deceitful glimmer. "Then you don't wish to be a person above all others? I believe that as long as we work together, this entire Longyuan Kingdom would be ours."

"I'm sorry, there's something you are mistaken about! The whole world I want isn't just the Longyuan Kingdom, but the entire continent!"

The young lady looked up, as a trace of arrogance was exposed from her untamable pair of eyes. What she had wanted all along wasn't the Longyuan Kingdom, but this entire continent!

Looking towards this domineering white-robed young lady, the hand that Gao Shaochen used to grasp the teacup slightly trembled, and the interest within his narrowed fox-like eyes became increasingly concentrated. It was as if there was a flame raging within…

"Xiao Feng'er, the more you act like that, the more I am interested in you! I believe that we are a match made in heaven! If we work together, no one else's conspiracy could ever beat us!"

Indeed!

If Yun Luofeng and Gao Shaochen worked together, there's no doubt that no crafty plots could get past them. However, in regards to Yun Luofeng, she preferred the simple and wholehearted Yun Xiao instead of the cunning Gao Shaochen. When she was with Yun Xiao, she could be completely relaxed in her entire being! However, while facing Gao Shaochen, she felt that if she was slightly careless she would fall into his trap! Such a man who only knew how to make use of things that were beneficial for himself, if something wasn't useful for him, he would definitely kick it away!

"I feel that…" Yun Luofeng slightly paused for a moment before smiling devilishly, "it'll be better if you conspire alone. I do not have the interest to accompany you!"

Hearing the young lady's words, Gao Shaochen did not get angry but instead revealed a gentle smile towards her. His fox-like eyes that seemed to emit electricity stared directly at Yun Luofeng.

"Rumors say that the Miss of the Yun Family loves to take liberties with handsome men the most. With such a handsome man like me in front of you, why aren't you teasing me? If you are willing, I will definitely accompany you until the end."

Yun Luofeng lightly rubbed her chin as she sized up Gao Shaochen while smiling. "Handsome man? I'm sorry, but I do not see in what way you are handsome."

Gao Shaochen was indeed handsome, but unfortunately, with a top-grade product like Yun Xiao beside her, how could other men catch her eye?

Gao Shaochen's face turned black as he stood up in the pavilion and gradually walked towards Yun Luofeng.

"Xiao Feng'er, you've really made me heartbroken by speaking this way." A gentle smile hung on Gao Shaochen's lips. "You're even willing to tease a bodyguard, so why are you unwilling towards me? If you want, I can wash up and wait for you within the room."

His speech was filled with a flirtatious intent that caused Yun Luofeng's eyes to suddenly turn solemn and a cold glint flashed through her pitch-black eyes.

"So what if he's a bodyguard? Even if Yun Xiao's a bodyguard, at least he's one that belongs solely to me! However, who knows how many women you've had before? Do you honestly think that I would be interested in someone from the Royal Family?"

Gao Shaochen smiled and once again took a few steps towards Yun Luofeng. "But don't you think that both of us are more compatible? Previously you had your engagement with Crown Prince broken off, so if you get married to me now, it'll definitely be a ruthless slap towards him. Also, I understand that both of us aren't people who easily fall in love, therefore a marriage would only be a transaction."

Seeing that Gao Shaochen kept approaching her, Yun Luofeng frowned as arrogance and dominance radiated from her eyes. "If you dare to move forward another step, I won't mind crippling your legs!"

Gao Shaochen's facial expression stiffened, and he stopped in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes while staring directly at Yun Luofeng. "Xiao Feng'er, this seems to only be our third meeting, but did I do something to cause you to loathe me that much?"

This was something Gao Shaochen was unable to understand regardless how he tried to think. In any case, he was still the Forth Prince of Longyuan Kingdom and there were numerous women willing to marry him. She was the only one who had regarded him as a poisonous scorpion.

Was he that scary?

"I'm just not used to you being too close to me." Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and continued. "You asked me over today on the pretext of having something to tell me regarding Mu Wushuang. Perhaps this was the true motive of yours by asking me here?

Gao Shaochen swept a glance towards Yun Luofeng while a gentle smile was still hung on his handsome face, seemingly not taking to heart the words she said earlier.

"I only wanted to inform you that Mu Wushuang's identity isn't as simple as you think! However, I'm unaware of the specifics and perhaps even Mu Wushuang isn't clear herself! It's only the Emperor who knows of it!"

Yun Luofeng's heart sank. She had long guessed that the reason why Gao Tu had sided with the prime minister wasn't just because of Noble Consort Wu. However, she never thought that it was Mu Wushuang whose identity wasn't simple.

Simply put, she did not know to what degree her identity was "not simple"…

"Xiao Feng'er, I called you here to tell you all this and to warn you! If you want to deal with Mu Wushuang, you must uproot the forces behind her, otherwise, it will cause no end of trouble!" Gao Shaochen gently smiled. "Of course, if you marry me and assist me to the throne, there's Spirit Sect behind the Royal Family to support you. As such, the forces behind Mu Wushuang would not act blindly without thinking."

Yun Luofeng raised her pair of black eyes and smiled devilishly. "Regardless of what background Mu Wushuang has, I, Yun Luofeng will never cower! Furthermore, I have never been someone who is willing to share my man with other women. What I want is a husband who is mine alone for a lifetime! Just by the numerous concubines you have in your harem, you do not have the right to say these things to me!"

Gao Shaochen slightly narrowed his eyes. "You are truly unwilling to consider it?"

As a child of the Royal Family, Gao Shaochen had been influenced since childhood that men should have numerous concubines. Therefore, as he transitioned into adulthood, he had naturally taken in a few rooms of concubines!

However, right now, he had heard this sentence of, 'a husband who is mine alone for a lifetime' from a woman.

Mine alone for a lifetime…

_Haha! That's ridiculous! How many men in this world would be willing to only have one wife? Especially if they were born within the Royal Family! _

Even if he didn't have the intention to take in concubines, there would still be numerous people who would gift him their daughters! In such an environment how could he not be influenced?

"If you're finished, then it's time for me to leave. My Yun Xiao is still waiting for me at home…"

The young lady smiled languidly as her eyes swept past Gao Shaochen's handsome face. After which, she turned and left under the man's attentive gaze.

Seeing this young lady's figure leaving, Gao Shaochen wanted to extend his hands to grab her but then withdrew upon realizing what he was doing. His pair of fox-like eyes stared at the sight of her leaving while his eyes were slightly flickering.

_Xiao Feng'er, the more you reject me, the more I am interested. However, towards a little girl like you, I still can't be too straightforward or else I will scare you away. If that's the case where would I be able to find another you?_

From the beginning, Gao Shaochen never once thought of disbanding his harem, because to him, it was a normal thing for a man to have many wives! As long as Yun Luofeng accepted him, then everything wouldn't be a problem!

…

The General Estate's backyard.

From afar, Yun Luofeng had spotted the black-robed man standing under the tree. Her footsteps gradually stopped as her pair of black eyes fell on the man's handsome and heroic face and a devilishly charming smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

"Yun Xiao, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

Just these simple words had expressed his endless yearning. Although this man would never express his feelings, he was truthful without any intent to hide things or deceive her!

"Yun Xiao, in the future, you don't have to wait for me here. No matter what I'm heading out for, I will bring you along." Yun Luofeng raised her head and stared at his handsome face. "However, if I don't let you take action, it means that I want to personally teach them a lesson. Therefore at those times, you don't have to stick up for me."

"Okay."

Yun Xiao slightly nodded and his voice was hoarse yet magnetic. It was as if there was a feather that lightly brushed past Yun Luofeng's heart, causing her to feel itchy and unbearable.

She slightly narrowed her eyes and forcefully pressed Yun Xiao to the tree while tiptoeing to kiss that man's ice-cold lips.

Feeling an uprising internal heat, Yun Luofeng's hands fiercely grabbed onto his lapels and with a pull, she had torn his clothes fabric, revealing a sexy chest.

Putong!

Not far away, Qin Yuan, who was hiding in the dark, nearly fell on the ground as he hurriedly stabilized his posture. His entire being seemed to be struck by lightning, causing him to be in disarray.

Oh god, his master was actually forcefully held down!

My master's woman is truly a wild tyrant that'll cause the world to explode! She's too formidable! In this world, I reckon only she could forcefully push down master!

The young lady's fingertips lightly brushed his chest, and it was as if an electric current flowed through them, causing his body to tremble slightly.

Perhaps Yun Luofeng's teasing had gone over the top, causing a raging heat to rise from the bottom of his heart. As he raised his hands and pulled, he had managed to hold her body tightly against his chest.

Feeling the young lady's body temperature, Yun Xiao no longer restrained himself as he extended his hands to push her against the tree.

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly, as the corner of her lips curved up seductively. "Compared to being pressed down, I prefer pushing you down!"

Her pair of black eyes emitted a flirtatious radiance, and the smile on her face was devilishly charming, so beautiful that it caused one's heart to shiver.

"Miss! Miss!"

Qingyan ran over hurriedly, but who knew that the moment she reached the backyard, she would witness both of them whose clothes were untidy? She was momentarily stunned before she quickly covered both her eyes.

"Your servant did not witness anything, both of you can continue."

After saying that, she hastily turned as she thought of leaving. However, after talking a few steps, she seemed to have recalled something as she once again came to Yun Luofeng.

"Miss, your servant came to inform you that Mu Wushuang is also prostituting herself at the Bamboo House. The entire Longyuan Kingdom is aware of this, so your servant wanted to tell you this to make you happy. Alright then, I shall not disturb either of you anymore."

After saying this, Qingyan didn't say another word as she covered her eyes and hastily ran in the direction of the front yard.

From the start, she had already sensed that the relationship between her Miss and Yun Xiao wasn't normal, it was just that she never thought they had truly progressed to such a stage. This wouldn't do, she must definitely inform the General of this news and at the same time, let him be happy!

"Yun Xiao, how long are you intending to push me down?" Yun Luofeng's line of sight retracted from Qingyan's back view while she devilishly raised her eyebrows and questioned.

Yun Xiao gradually released the young lady between his arms while his emotionless black eyes swept a glance towards Qingyan. A trace of an undetectable glimmer flickered within his eyes.

"Yun Xiao, was the incident with Mu Wushuang orchestrated by you?"

The young lady's voice caused Yun Xiao to recover as his black eyes turned towards Yun Luofeng. "She asked for it."

If it wasn't for Mu Wushuang and Gao Ling occasionally humiliating Yun Luofeng, perhaps he wouldn't have been so ruthless.

"Yun Xiao, I feel that in awhile, my grandfather will ask me over to question me. Let me think of how I should deal with him first."

Since that young girl Qingyan had witnessed this scene, it would definitely be spread to her grandfather's ears. Therefore, she had to prepare to deal with him! Although she had teased Yun Xiao before in public places with numerous people, her grandfather would only think that she had purposely put on an act in that scenario. However, now that Qingyan had chanced upon them accidentally, the nature of her teasing would be viewed differently!

Needless to say, just as she had expected, Yun Luo had sent someone to call her into the study room. Originally Yun Luofeng had intended to confront him alone, but Yun Xiao had unyieldingly followed beside her.

Just when Yun Luofeng wanted him to stay behind, he only spoke a sentence. "You've said before that in the future, you will not make me wait for you here. Regardless of what you do, you would bring me."

With just this sentence, he had caused all the objections that Yun Luofeng had prepared to disappear! Although this man was usually obedient, occasionally he was as stubborn as a bull and wouldn't listen to anyone's words. Therefore, Yun Xiao ultimately followed Yun Luofeng into the study room. Within the room, the General had on a straight face as he glanced towards both of them entering the room. His aged facial expression was so solemn that it seemed somewhat scary.

"Speak, what's going on between the both of you?"

He cleared his throat and questioned strictly.

Yun Xiao tightly grasped Yun Luofeng's hand as his grim eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "This matter…"

"I didn't ask you. The one I'm asking is Yun Luofeng that darn girl!" The old general coldly snorted and spoke unhappily.

If it was someone else who dared to speak in such a manner towards Yun Xiao, he would have long made them into a corpse! However, this old general was Yun Luofeng's family, and he was unable to get angry towards her family members! Even so, Yun Xiao took a step forward and shielded Yun Luofeng's body behind his, as if he was afraid that the old general would harm her in his fury.

"What do you want me to say?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "After all, you've already seen it all, so what more can I say?

"You…" The old general was so angry that his face turned ashen. "You darn girl, I haven't been disciplining you these few years and you've truly become more and more unruly! You have taken liberties with him, yet you don't want to take responsibility? Is my granddaughter a woman that doesn't bear responsibility for taking advantage of others? If you do not take responsibility for him, this old general shall not recognize you as being from the Yun family from now on!"

Yun Luofeng threw a sideways glance towards the old general who was raging and replied. "I'm still young."

Her words implied that she was still young and didn't want to get married so early!

"You darn girl, your mother married your father when she was fifteen and you'll be fifteen in another month's time! You dare to say you're still young? Your parents were such responsible people, but why did they give birth to a daughter that doesn't take responsibility for taking liberties with others?"

The old general was nearly angered to the point of spitting blood. If it weren't for Qingyan coincidentally chancing upon this scene, he reckoned that this girl would continue being irresponsible.

"Have you finished speaking? I'm tired. Yun Xiao, let's take a rest." Yun Luofeng yawned languidly.

Currently, to her, it wasn't the time to get married! She would only consider these things after avenging her parents. How could she peacefully enjoy her life when the Mu Family had yet to receive their punishment?

The old general restrained his anger as he spoke with an ashen face. "You darn girl, Yun Xiao is an excellent child. I liked him from the moment I saw him and since you've already acted like a beast towards him, do you still not want to take responsibility?"

Like a beast?

The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips twitched for a moment. So was it that within her grandfather's heart, she was acting like a beast that didn't have any commitment after mating?

The old general snorted and no longer paid attention to Yun Luofeng as his gaze turned towards Yun Xiao. "Ah Xiao, rest assured. I will definitely make the decisions for you regarding this matter. Oh, right, where can I find your family members? I'll find another day to discuss the marriage with them."

Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Xiao and replied for him. "He's an orphan without family members."

"Is that so," Hearing her words, the gaze the old general shot towards Yun Xiao contained a trace of pity. "Then you're quite a pitiful child. Since you're currently called Yun, then the Yun family shall be your family members in the future. Therefore, you are no longer an orphan."

From the start, Yun Xiao's face did not show any expression as his pair of pitch-black eyes were cold as always. However, no one knew that when the old general had spoken these words, a huge wave was already set off in his heart.

"Alright."

After a while, he raised his head and stared at the old man's concerned face and spoke this word in a hoarse voice.

"Take a look at how obedient Ah Xiao is." The old general shot a glance at Yun Luofeng and snorted. "Not like you, who only knows how to make me angry every day! Ah Xiao this child is pretty good and knows how to protect you! But as a result? Not only did you act lustfully towards him, you don't even want to take responsibility for it!"

Not taking responsibility?

Yun Luofeng touched the tip of her nose and questioned in a soft voice. "Am I truly acting like a beast?"

"You only understand that now?" The old general glanced at her disdainfully. That expression was as if she was so stupid to only realize she was acting like a beast at this moment.

If Yun Luofeng truly did forcefully push down Yun Xiao, then she would still admit whatever the old general said. However, nothing had really happened between them, so where did her not taking responsibility come from?

Of course, she understood that even if she explained herself to the old general, he would never believe her.

As such, she might as well skip the explanations as she slightly narrowed her eyes while speaking. "Grandfather, this is a matter between Yun Xiao and me. You don't have to care about it!"

"Darn girl, your grandfather is doing this for your own good!" The old general looked at Yun Luofeng. "Yun Xiao this child is stronger than Gao Ling in every aspect. With just his strength, no one within this Longyuan Kingdom is his opponent! However, he was perfectly content to follow alongside you. Don't you understand why?"

From this sentence, one could see that the old general was very satisfied with Yun Xiao, and thought that he was much better than Gao Ling, that scum.

"Are you feeling too idle these few days?" A devilish radiance could be seen from Yun Luofeng's slightly narrowed eyes. "If you were so unoccupied recently, you could head down to the underground training floor to assist Second Uncle."

Hearing this, the old general was instantly silenced.

It wasn't easy for him to live a serene life in his later years, so how could he be willing to continue working hard? Having the younger generation deal with the matters of the Yun Family was sufficient and he only wanted to drink tea and chat, while living a leisurely life.

"You darn girl, at the very least, I'm still your grandfather. You actually dare to threaten me…"

The old general's voice became increasingly soft, seemingly afraid that he would be sent to train the corps by his very own granddaughter!

"You're still aware that you are my grandfather? If a stranger witnessed this, they would think that Yun Xiao was your grandson while I was someone whom you picked up from the streets." Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips as she spoke in a devilish tone.

Although she said that, but she was not truly angry. After all, her grandfather liking Yun Xiao was a good thing, as from the very start, she had been afraid that her grandfather would not accept him.

"Your grandfather has always sided with logic and not my own flesh!" The old general stretched his neck while saying this in a tough manner.

Of course, if the one Yun Luofeng's facing was Mu Wushuang or even people from the royal family, even if his granddaughter was the one in wrong, he would still recognize her as in the right! If someone dared to bad-mouth his granddaughter, he would surely wipe out their entire family!

However…

With matters regarding feelings, it's inevitable that he would side with logic and not his family members! Who asked his own granddaughter to have taken advantage of others but leave after she had eaten them whole? Not only that, she didn't want to take responsibility? How could he stand for that?

He absolutely wouldn't permit such things to happen!

"I will personally settle this matter. If you are too idle, I will send you to the underground training place to train the corps together with Second Uncle." Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "So do you choose to drink tea and enjoy fruit or to look after the corps?"

"Fruit? What fruit?"

"Spirit Fruit."

These two words instantly caused the old general's eyes to brighten up. He coughed dryly twice and his gaze turned toward Yun Xiao while chuckling, "Ah Xiao, this granddaughter of mine is truly unruly. As her grandfather, I am unable to control her decision, but I will support you to seize her. If my granddaughter were to get married, her only partner would only be you and I will not accept others."

What a joke!

With Yun Xiao such a powerful and obedient man beside her, how could others be compared with him?

If his own granddaughter were to abandon Yun Xiao, he would be the first to disagree!

"Grandfather!"

Yun Luofeng's expression sank. "Do I really look like someone who is ungrateful?"

Furthermore, the type that takes advantage of someone but shrugs off responsibility?

"This…"

The old general cleared his throat as he dryly coughed twice. Even if he did not speak, his expression had clearly expressed that she was this type of person!

Noticing that Yun Luofeng's expression was turning solemn, he laughed evasively. "This old man will not hinder you from having a talk. Haha."

In order not to head down to the underground training location to train the corps, for his spirit fruit… He could only apologize to Yun Xiao.

Thinking here, the old general hastily escaped towards the door. When he reached the door, he suddenly recalled something and reminded, "Girl, don't forget about my spirit fruit!"

After speaking, he no longer stayed and escaped hurriedly.

The entire study room soon recovered its silence.

It was so quiet that both of their breathing could be felt clearly.

"Yun Xiao, did you do it on purpose?" Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips and drew near him two steps. "You purposely allowed Qingyan to witness that scene."

With Yun Xiao's capabilities, he could even sense it even if an ant had appeared within a hundred miles!

However, regarding Qingyan charging in, he did not inform her! Furthermore, she had carelessly withdrawn her conscious, thus not realizing the other party's arrival!

Yun Xiao honestly nodded his head and admitted to her words.

"Yun Xiao." Yun Luofeng smiled. Her smile was extremely beautiful yet full of a dangerous aura. "When did you become so scheming?"

Yun Xiao's expression instantly tightened. "You… you're angry?"

"Do I look like someone who would get angry that easily?" Yun Luofeng's smile became increasingly devilish.

Yun Xiao and Gao Shaochen weren't the same. Gao Shaochen was scheming in all aspects, and while she was in contact with him, he made her feel as if she had to watch her back. Whereas for Yun Xiao, he would never harm her regardless of what he did! It was also this that caused her to forgive his actions today.

"Although I'm not angry with you, I'm still going to punish you with regards to your actions today!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes as her pair of devilish charming eyes contained a dangerous glint. "From today onwards, you shall sleep with me on a bed! However… you are not allowed to touch me!"

Yun Xiao's facial expression slightly stiffened.

Every time as long as he approached Yun Luofeng, a fiery impulse would gush forth within his heart! Not to say if he were to sleep on a bed with her! It was fine if it was just sharing a bed. However, he wasn't allowed to touch her! For a perfectly normal man, what sort of ordeal was this?

However, Yun Xiao ultimately nodded in agreement. "Alright."

He was unable to reject any of her requests!

…

After Yun Luofeng left the study room, she found a quiet place and set cross-legged, allowing her consciousness to enter the God Code World space. Seeing Yun Luofeng appearing out of thin air within the space, Xiao Mo's mouth twitched as his eyes were filled with resentment. "Master, exactly when will you have a dual cultivation with Yun Xiao?"

Yun Luofeng swept him a glance without speaking, as she bent down to gather the spirit medicine growing in the medicinal field.

"Master, now that your abilities are so outstanding, there will definitely be more admirers in the future! Yun Xiao only wants to marry you, therefore he purposely allowed Qingyan to witness both of you, which is pardonable of him. Who told you to shirk your responsibility after having taken advantage of him?"

Seeing Yun Luofeng ignoring him, he continued to jabber on and on. "Master, are you really going to be that type of carnal person that doesn't take responsibility for their actions?"

The hand which Yun Luofeng tightly grabbed the spiritual medicine slightly trembled, while her devilish pair of eyes swept past Xiao Mo's tender complexion as she spoke. "My grandfather is unaware of my progress with him, but how could you not be aware? I haven't even taken off his clothes, so where did this idea of me not taking responsibility come from?"

Xiao Mo lightly caressed his jaw. "Indeed, you did not take off his clothes, but you've torn them before!"

Yun Luofeng's eyebrows suddenly twitched as she gradually spoke after taking a deep breath. "Xiao Mo, I do indeed have good feelings towards Yun Xiao, and I do not dislike his approach! I feel safe with him alongside me. Although he tricked me once today, I understand that he would never deceive me or harm me."

This man would rather abandon the whole world than let her go! How could she not feel anything from this?

Furthermore with the matter of today, if he had denied it, she reckoned that she would choose to believe in him! Yet, he would rather take the chance of her getting angry and had admitted to his actions.

Who else is more trustworthy, compared to a man who does not even know how to lie?

"However, Xiao Mo, are you clear of my situation within Hua Xia?" Yun Luofeng turned and looked at Xiao Mo. "In my past life, I personally witnessed my parents getting killed and falling into a pool of blood! Furthermore, the people who harmed my parents not only took away my family's property, but they even got away with their crimes, whereas I was sent to an orphanage! I would never have escaped from this trauma if it weren't for meeting my benefactor."

Xiao Mo was startled by this as he turned silent.

He had met Yun Luofeng at Hua Xia College, but he was unaware of what she had experienced before that.

"Right now, not only am I able to live another life, I have come to have beloved family members. How could I be willing to let my family members suffer or get bullied?"

Even though she had frequently talked back to the old general, he was the closest family member she had in this world! Therefore, she would definitely take revenge and settle the debt for this body's parents. Only by doing so would the old general be able to escape from the past hatred.

"Master, if you want to take revenge, then all the more you should have dual cultivation with Yun Xiao. By doing so, your strength would break through even faster." Xiao Mo said and then tightly closed his lips.

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "By relying on my own efforts, I can also avenge my parents! Xiao Mo, I have always seen the matter between male and female as a good thing, not a condition that can raise my own strength! Indeed, I have good feelings towards Yun Xiao, and I do not resist his touch. But this does not mean that I am willing to hand myself over to him right now!"

Xiao Mo opened his mouth intending to say something. But the words that had reached his mouth was swallowed by him while a complicated gaze was contained in his eyes. "Master, even though I want for you and Yun Xiao to dual cultivate, right now I'm willing to respect your decision."

With his master's personality, she would never roll on a bed with a man just in order to have dual cultivation with him! Only by waiting for her to completely fall in love with this man, would she be willing to give herself entirely to him.

Isn't a master like this a person he should admire?

Within this mainland where the strongest are respected, how many people can follow their original heart without being influenced by obtaining power, thus dual cultivating with others?

"Master, I believe that the day when you and Yun Xiao dual cultivate isn't far off."

Xiao Mo laughed and revealed his two cute tiger teeth. His pair of eyes were as bright as the night stars, shining with a bright radiance. According to Master's and Yun Xiao's current progress, he wouldn't have to wait long before his heartfelt desire would come true.

The Bamboo House.

Within the luxurious cabin rooms, Mu Wushuang's body was tightly wrapped in bedsheets with an incomparably pale facial complexion. She had a lifeless and despairing gaze, while her eyes were filled with pain.

Gao Ling, Yun Luofeng, one day, she would definitely make them wish they were dead!

Thinking of these people who caused her to be in this situation, the hatred within Mu Wushuang's eyes became increasingly strong, as if there was a flame continuously burning.

Knock Knock!

A wave of knocking sounds suddenly sounded from outside the door. The sounds were like a devil that caused Mu Wushuang's body to ferociously shake. She bit her lips tightly and asked. "Who is it?"

"Wushuang, it's me…"

She heard the voice that formerly captivated her from outside the door, causing the hatred beneath her eyes to become increasingly strong. Despite so, she still suppressed her internal wrath and replied. "Come in."

Creaaak…

With the room door being pushed open, a thin figure gradually entered.

The youngster's look was still as handsome as before, but his aura no longer had the sharpness it had in the past. Instead, he had a dispirited aura.

His looked at Mu Wushuang in a daze and asked in a hoarse voice. "Wushuang, Are you… alright?"

Alright?

Under such circumstances, he had actually asked if she was alright?

What was the difference between giving her a slap?

Mu Wushuang took in a deep breath as a wretched smile appeared on her pale face. "Crown Prince, regardless of what Wushuang has done for you, Wushuang feels that it's worth it…"

"Wushuang."

Gao Ling took a huge step forward and hugged Mu Wushuang's soft body into his arms, seemingly not noticing a gloomy and cold intent in her eyes.

Having encountered such a situation, how could she treat Gao Ling as before? However, in order to make this man feel guilty towards her, she could only act like nothing happened!

"Crown Prince."

Mu Wushaung raised her deathly pale face and questioned in tears. "Can you tell me, exactly who put you in such a place? This way, I can be clear about whose scheme I fell into! Was it that slut Yun Luofeng?"

Hearing Mu Wushuang's words, Gao Ling couldn't help but frown.

To think that he had once believed that Mu Wushuang was more outstanding than Yun Luofeng. Other than her strength surpassing others, she was completely unable to be compared with Yun Luofeng in other aspects. Furthermore, with Yun Luofeng's status as a physician, she wasn't lacking in comparison to Mu Wushuang!

Above all, Mu Wushuang only had herself without any family members and had even waited on an old man earlier on!

Gao Ling at present had forgotten it was because of him that caused her to fall into such circumstances! If it wasn't because of his selfishness, Mu Wushuang never would have lost her innocence!

Whereas for him, this incident caused him to despise her, feeling that she did not abide by how a woman should keep her purity!

Even though he was thinking as such deep down, he did not display it on his face. An indiscernible glimmer flashed past within his eyes. "This matter wasn't caused by Yun Luofeng, it was the Ghost Emperor."

"Ghost Emperor?" Mu Wushuang's whole body shivered as she looked at Gao Ling in a flabbergasted way. "You're saying it's the cold-hearted Ghost Emperor that everyone knows? Crown Prince, how did you provoke such a man?"

The Ghost Emperor was a legend of this entire mainland!

Three years ago, this man called Ghost Emperor had appeared within the common people's eyes! It was said that this Ghost Emperor belonged to the hawk faction, ruthless and decisive! The number of people who died in his hands within these three years wasn't just a few!

During this period of time, there were also numerous righteous individuals who had tried to encircle and annihilate the Ghost Emperor to safeguard the mainland's peace. However, who would have expected that those people only went out and none had returned! They had all disappeared without a trace, and this was why the Ghost Emperor's name had become widespread.

Wasn't there this saying, that there's no land in this world that doesn't belong to the Imperial Family?

However, this Ghost Emperor was a figure that caused even them headaches!

"You still dare to question me on this?"

Upon hearing this, Gao Ling who was talking in a coaxing manner earlier on had turned grim in a split second. "Originally, when the Ghost Emperor's subordinate dealt with me, they actually said that I had vainly attempted to steal his woman! Therefore, I've always wanted to ask you, how did you manage to become involved with him in the first place? If it weren't for you, I would never have suffered such punishment!"

Mu Wushuang's originally astonished eyes became increasingly wide. "You're saying that the Ghost Emperor is interested in me?"

Although Gao Ling did not speak, his expression was unsightly. As long as he recalled the pain and suffering he suffered these days, he felt like he would soon be driven mad!

"Crown Prince." Noticing Gao Ling's ashen expression, Mu Wushuang clenched her teeth and stood up to hug the man. "Crown Prince, rest assured. The man I love shall only be you forever!"

The pupil of his eyes flickered as he lowered his sight to look at Mu Wushuang. "Now that I've told you that the Ghost Emperor has affectionate feelings towards you, don't tell me you are not in the least bit moved?"

"Crown Prince, it is rumored that the Ghost Emperor always wears a mask and no one has seen his true face. If he was truly extremely handsome, he would certainly never use a mask to hide his face. Thus, Wushuang suspects that he must be too ugly to meet people with this true face, so how can he be compared with you, Crown Prince? As long as Crown Prince doesn't give up on Wushuang, Wushuang shall never leave the Crown Prince."

For a powerful man like the Ghost Emperor, it's certain that he would not be willing for his own woman to lose her purity. As such, even if Mu Wushuang was tempted, she still managed to come back to her senses.

She reckoned that when the Ghost Emperor was dealing with Gao Ling, he never thought that Gao Ling would pull her down, and for her who had already lost her innocence, she could only grab tight on to Gao Ling as her last option.

It was a pity…

If she still had her innocence, then she would definitely choose to throw herself into the Ghost Emperor's embrace, instead of being with a scum like Gao Ling! At least comparing the Ghost Emperor's strength with Gao Ling, he wasn't just a little more powerful!

From the beginning, Mu Wushaung never suspected Gao Ling's words as in her opinion, she was outstanding and stood out from the rest. Having the Ghost Emperor take a liking to her was inevitable and right!

As for why the Ghost Emperor had never appeared before her to reveal his true feelings, the explanation she gave herself was that perhaps the Ghost Emperor was afraid of frightening her, and that's why he had taken actions towards Gao Ling.

"Wushuang, It's good that you know." Gao Ling's facial expression gradually eased. "You've been suffering all sorts of torments these days because of me. After we return to the palace, I will bestow you a status!"

"Return?" Mu Wushuang laughed bitterly. "Crown Prince, do you think these people from the Bamboo House will let us go?"

The pupil of Gao Ling's eyes twinkled. "Chun Niang came to look for me a while ago. She said that as long as you wait on a few spirit beasts tonight, she will release us tomorrow."

The young man's words were as if thunder from a clear sky, causing Mu Wushuang to raise her beautiful eyes in disbelief and in astonishment.

"Crown Prince, you're actually… asking me to serve spirit beasts?"

Was this the true reason he came looking for her today? Saying words like willing to marry her, in order for her to undergo an even bigger humiliation? Mu Wushuang's body started to tremble slightly, and despair was apparent on her snow-white face. She could still endure when she was asked to sell herself. However, asking her to serve spirit beasts, how could she endure anymore?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 241-250

"Wushuang," Gao Ling held onto Mu Wushuang's shoulders tightly. "Hear me out; we can only take revenge on the Ghost Emperor by leaving! If we continue staying here, we will be unable to be together our entire lifetime! So what if you have to sacrifice for a moment for our future? Being unable to endure for a small matter would throw the bigger picture into chaos! Don't tell me you do not understand this?"

"Just for revenge, you want me to wait on spirit beasts?" Mu Wushuang no longer cared if she maintained her facade as she shouted in a heart-wrenching manner, with her body trembling incessantly. "Crown Prince, I'm your woman, your fiancee. By doing this, are you still human?"

Gao Ling looked at Mu Wushuang in astonishment. "Didn't you say you were willing to do anything for me? Furthermore, you've already lost your innocence to a man. There's no difference between a man and beast. It'll pass over if you just bear with it a little."

From the start, even when she lost her innocence, Mu Wushuang had controlled her internal anger in order to grab tightly onto Gao Ling! However, she didn't think that this man would be so cruel, to actually allow a spirit beast to humiliate her?

Mu Wushuang coldly laughed, "Then why don't you bear with it a little instead of insisting on me? I have already accepted a compromise, so why don't you let me off? Furthermore, you've said that I'm the woman that the Ghost Emperor has taken a liking to. Would he even let you off when you're treating me like this?"

Gao Ling's expression turned grim as he tightly grabbed on Mu Wushuang's wrists. His hands suddenly exerted force and on the young lady's hands, and the streak of a red mark caused by him could be seen.

"Mu Wushuang. I knew it! You must have had illicit relations with the Ghost Emperor! Otherwise, you would never mention him right now! You're only a slut that lost her innocence, what qualifications do you have to protest in front of me? I'm warning you, you must go even if you're unwilling!"

Mu Wushuang was in so much pain that her facial complexion turned pale. She despairingly fixed her gaze on the youngster's handsome appearance. "You say that I'm a slut? So that is to say the words you've said previously were lies? Gao Ling, you're a scumbag. Don't forget I lost my innocence because of you, and you actually want me to serve a beast right now, you…"

Smack!

A sharp and clear slap could be heard, causing Mu Wushuang's words to suddenly stop. The rims of her eyes were red through and through, staring at Gao Ling with hatred.

Gao Ling didn't even spare her a glance. What was worth for him to remember a woman that had lost her purity? Although he still felt guilty towards her from the start, after calming down a few days later, his internal guilt had long disappeared and had been replaced with anger.

If it weren't for this slut, the Ghost Emperor would never have taken action against him!

All along, Gao Ling had assumed that the woman the Ghost Emperor had taken a liking to was Mu Wushuang, instead of Yun Luofeng. Therefore, Mu Wushuang had unluckily received the hatred for Yun Luofeng from Gao Ling!

"Tsk tsk, I sure came at a good time, to have seen such a great show."

All of a sudden, a coquettish voice sounded from the back.

Gao Ling's body jolted before he turned to look at the seductive woman standing at the entrance and spoke in a flattering way. "Chun Niang, Wushuang has agreed to it. Do your words still hold true, to let us off tomorrow?"

Contempt was revealed within Chun Niang's eyes. "Rest assured, I always hold true to my promises. Since I've said to let both of you off, then I will definitely let you go from this place. It's just that your life and death are unrelated to me after you leave."

These two people were still thinking of spending their lives in safety after having offended the Ghost Emperor? That was truly a joke! If they had stayed in the Bamboo House, perhaps they might be able to live and drift without purpose! Whereas once they left here, what awaited them would be even more severe tormenting!

Gao Ling's eyes brightened, and he was wild with joy.

As long as he could leave here, he would definitely make those people who had once humiliated him pay a painful price!

Chun Niang glanced at the unconcealable hatred on Gao Ling's face and a seductive smile curved upon her lips, with disdain filling her beautiful eyes. "Enjoy your last night here, and you can leave tomorrow."

Finishing speaking, she swung her snake-like waist and walked towards the exit erotically.

After she had left, Gao Ling left too, walking out with long strides. He never once turned to give Mu Wushuang another glance.

…

Nighttime.

The dim light of the night was like water, with faint moonlight penetrating the curtains into the room, landing on the young lady's breathtaking appearance.

The young lady was seated upright on the chair and her fair jade-like fingers lightly lifted a teacup. Her pitch-black eyes stared at the scenery outside, without looking at the man behind her.

"Yun Xiao, how much do you understand about the Bai Family?"

Recalling the encounter she had with the Bai Family in the Liujin Kingdom, her slightly downcast eyes concealed her cold intent.

Yun Xiao looked at the young lady seated beside the table. "All these years, the family head of Bai Family has changed several times, but the young master has never changed. That person is Bai Su!"

Suddenly, a handsomely devilish face appeared in Yun Luofeng's mind and she slightly narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

The family head has changed several times, but there's only one Bai Su having the position of the young master?

Yun Xiao paused for a moment and continued speaking. "I mean, regardless of who is the family head of the Bai Family, only Bai Su can be the young master! In the Bai Family, Bai Su is considered a special existence. Furthermore, it is said that the Bai Family's ancestor's name is also Bai Su."

Heading this, Yun Luofeng hands lightly pounded the tabletop as she entered into a state of deep pondering.

After a while, she finally opened her mouth and asked, "Other than this, what else do you know?"

Yun Xiao was silent for quite awhile before he coldly replied. "I'll go and check."

In the past, he was not interested regarding the Bai Family's matters, but since Yun Luofeng wanted to know, then he would send people to investigate!

"Alright." Yun Luofeng stood up and smiled languidly. "Yun Xiao, I'm tired."

"I've already warmed the bed." Yun Xiao's eyes deeply stared at Yun Luofeng and he had a serious expression. "So, you can take a rest first."

"Yun Xiao, have you forgotten my previous words?" Yun Luofeng pressed on towards Yun Xiao a few steps and a wickedly seductive smile on her lips. "As your punishment, it isn't enough for you to just warm my bed. You still have a share a bed with me."

After saying this, Yun Luofeng raised her hands and pushed him. After pushing Yun Xiao onto the bed, she pressed her body against his, with both her eyes narrowing. "You're not resisting?"

"You've mentioned it before, you don't like to be pushed down by others." Yun Xiao's arm tightly held the young lady's soft body. "Therefore, when I'm in front of you, I'm willing to be pushed down by you."

Between the two of them, there would always be one who was being pushed down. Since Yun Luofeng didn't like being pushed down, then what harm was there if he followed her wishes?

Why should he care as long as she was the person who pushed him down?

Regardless of how cruel and unfeeling he was in other people's eyes, but in front of her, he was willing to pamper her, protect her, and perfectly willing to be pressed down by her. Even if he wouldn't be able to turn the tide in his lifetime.

This sentence of Yun Xiao inadvertently reached her heart, causing her heart to be touched at this moment…

"Yun Xiao, why do you treat me so nicely?"

Yun Luofeng slightly lowered her eyes to gaze at the handsome and cold man beneath her, her pitch-black eyes emitting a wicked glint.

"Because I want to make you take responsibility."

Responsibility?

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng recalled the second meeting between them, how this man appeared in her room with his cold face and awkwardly said the word "responsibility."

"You saw my appearance underneath the mask, so you need to be responsible for me," Yun Xiao said seriously as he intently stared at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng smiled. "I'm not the only one who has seen your appearance, so why did you choose me of all people?"

When they first met, the moment that the mask fell off of the man's face, she was exceptionally stunned for certain, but that was all. She would never have imagined that she would become hopelessly entangled with this man in the end.

"I only want to make you take responsibility."

No other reason.

Even though he had now tossed aside his mask to follow Yun Luofeng, resulting in many people having seen his appearance, but he still only wanted her to take responsibility.

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes. "And if I don't want to take responsibility?"

"Then…I will be responsible for you."

The man's voice was as cold as always, slightly startling Yun Luofeng. But before she could respond, a pair of icy cool lips was on her lips, blocking all her words.

It's fine that you don't want to take responsibility for me! I will just be responsible for you instead! No matter what, don't think about throwing me away!

Yun Luofeng's eyes were enveloped in a dangerous light, she lifted her arms to ferociously push against Yun Xiao, but the man was tightly holding onto her, so she was unable to shove him away.

"Yun Xiao!"

Yun Luofeng had a deep frown on her face, the light in her eyes growing more dangerous. When she was about to shove the man off again, suddenly, his dark eyes fiercely crashed into her eyes, making her heart tremble.

The man's dark eyes did not have their previous coldness and clearly reflected her figure, causing her heart to involuntarily soften…

She could never be angry at this man!

Yun Luofeng's hand slowly landed on the man's chest with a light touch before she ripped his clothes off of him again. The moonlight coincidentally landed on the man's abs at just the right angle. His abs were so perfect that it made people unable to resist touching them.

Naturally, Yun Luofeng did just that, her fingers lightly flitted across the man's abs, the smile on her lips bewitching and dangerous.

"Yun Xiao, I said before that sharing the bed with me is your punishment, so you aren't permitted to touch me. Now that you've violated this rule, I will give you an even bigger punishment…"

It was only after feeling the change in the man's body that Yun Luofeng halted her hand's movements and moved her lips away from the man's lips. She tossed him a wicked smile as she said, "I'm tired, so I will rest first."

After saying this, Yun Luofeng burrowed into her warm blankets and did not pay any more attention to the man burning with desire…

…

The next day.

A piece of news traveled through the entire Longyuan Kingdom.

It was said that His Highness the Crown Prince, who had sold himself at Bamboo House a while ago, had returned along with the Mu Family's Mu Wushuang!

In truth, after learning of Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang's fate, both the Imperial Family and Mu Family sent people to rescue them, but those people encountered obstacles during the journey, and not a single one returned! This was why it was only now that Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang returned to the Longyuan Kingdom.

However, not long after they returned, another piece of news rapidly spread.

Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang were getting married!

After hearing this news, Yun Luofeng, who was currently leisurely laying on the chaise lounge, spat out the tea she just drank, covering the face of Yun Xiao, who was standing in front of her.

Yun Xiao licked the tea that splashed on the side of his mouth and commented in a low and husky voice, "Very sweet."

Regardless of what he was saying, Yun Xiao always had a serious expression, and his dark eyes were always earnestly and sincerely watching Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng wiped the tea from her mouth, and, as though not hearing Yun Xiao's words, turned to look at Qingyan beside her, the one who reported this news. She wickedly raised her brows, "Gao Ling will get married with Mu Wushuang, is this really true?"

"Miss, absolutely true, almost the entire Imperial City knows about this."

Hearing Qingyan's reply, Yun Luofeng smiled. "Mu Wushuang lost her innocence at the Bamboo House. How would Gao Ling be willing to marry her with that arrogant personality of his? But now, even though he got cuckolded, he still has to marry Mu Wushuang? This matter is worth some consideration."

Her fingers lightly caressed her chin, her dark eyes flashing with thoughtfulness.

"Miss, should we go sabotage this wedding?" Qingyan joyfully inquired with bright eyes.

Yun Luofeng lazily stretched and sat up on the chaise lounge with a wicked smile. "Why should we go sabotage their wedding? Don't you think these two people are a perfect couple?"

A whore matched with a dog, a match that will last for eternity!

These two people were made for each other from the start, why would she let them ruin other people by sabotaging their wedding ceremony?

This was not something that she could do!

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng turned to look at Yun Xiao, "do you think we should give them a present on their wedding day?"

Yun Luofeng nodded and coldly stated, "Yes."

Regardless of what she wanted to do, he would support her! And if she wanted to kill someone, he would also carry the sword for her!

Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes to hide the cold glint in her eyes.

Mu Family!

Ever since your intelligence leak led Yun Yang and his wife to lose their life on the battlefield, you were destined for death!

…

In the extravagant main hall of the Imperial Palace, Gao Ling stood in the middle of the hall and, with an extremely unsightly expression, looked at the middle-aged man sitting above him.

"Imperial Father, why do you still want to make me marry Mu Wushuang? She has already lost her innocence, what right does she have to be my wife?"

He was a man—a normal man, nonetheless!

To him, being cuckolded by his beloved woman was a very embarrassing matter!

Even if it was him who personally pushed Mu Wushuang toward someone else, he still could not withstand the truth that she was already dirty!

"Imperial Son," Gao Tu shot Gao Ling a cold glance and snorted, "you already made a mistake on this matter! Back then, you shouldn't have surrendered Mu Wushuang no matter what! Mu Wushuang doesn't have a simple identity, and if a certain someone learned about your conduct, I'm afraid it would encumber the entire Imperial Family. So right now, the top priority is for you to marry Mu Wushuang and have her give birth to your child in order to ensure your survival!"

Gao Ling started and asked, not understanding, "Imperial Father, what do you mean that Mu Wushuang's identity isn't simple? What isn't simple about her?"

Gao Tu released a deep sigh. "In the beginning, Zhen did pamper Noble Consort Mu because she greatly pleased me. And back then, I did choose to side with Mu Family because of Noble Consort Mu as well. However, a few years ago, I learned of a matter…"

"Emperor Father, then Mu Wushuang has another identity?" Gao Ling started, his eyebrows lightly knitted as an uneasy feeling slowly rose from his heart.

No wonder Emperor Father still wanted to have him marry Mu Wushuang even though the Mu Family lost all of their face at the city gate back then. It was actually because Mu Wushuang had an unusual identity? He wanted to know what was so special about Mu Wushuang's identity.

"Her identity isn't all that special. What is special is her mother's background," Gao Tu snorted, "Her mother is from the Tian Family 1 ."

"Tian Family?"

Gao Ling's eyes were thoughtful. "Emperor Father, I know about many of the formidable powers on this continent, but I have never heard of this Tian Family! What origin does this Tian Family have that it's even stronger than the Spirit Sect?"

Gao Tu shook his head. "No, the Tian Family isn't strong, and is, in fact, only a third-rate clan on this continent! Moreover, in the Tian Family, even the strongest person is nothing more than an earth-level spirit cultivator."

Gao Ling grew increasingly uncomprehending. If Tian Family was only a small, third-rate clan, then why did Emperor Father have this much apprehension about Mu Wushuang?

Seeing Gao Ling's confused eyes, Gao Tu only indifferently glanced at him. "The Tian Family frightens people because several decades ago, an abnormalTian Ya 2 emerged from the Tian Family! Although Tian Ya had left his clan several decades ago and never returned, who could guarantee that Tian Ya wouldn't appear and personally settle the score if you offended the Tian Family?"

"If it was only based on his ability, Tian Ya wouldn't make others terrified. What truly makes people fearful is Tian Ya's status as the number one godly doctor on this continent. A countless number of strong people were once saved by him, and there are many more that owe him a favor! He only needs to speak, and an innumerable number of people would do his bidding!" Gao Tu's eyes revealed a reverence. "Unfortunately, he appears and disappears unpredictably, so no one is able to trace him! Imperial Son, do you now know why I'm having you marry Mu Wushuang?"

This continent's number one godly doctor, someone that even the Medical Pavilion personnel had to give some face to. Hence, when he heard these words, Gao Lin was incredibly stunned.

He appeared to have never imagined that Mu Wushuang would have blood relations with the number one godly doctor of this continent!

"Emperor Father, how come you didn't know of Mu Wushuang's true identity and background for all these years?"

Gao Ling lightly knitted his brows and inquired, "Moreover, Mu Xingchou that old man actually guarded this secret for this many years and didn't tell people about his daughter-in-law's deep background?"

This indeed was not that old man's style.

"I reckon that even Mu Xingchou doesn't know about this matter. Zhen only knows this because a few years ago, when Mu Wushuang's parents were still alive, the hidden guards in the palace accidentally overheard this secret," Gao Tu smiled and imposingly said, "This is why Zhen is having you marry Mu Wushuang no matter what! If you can gain a connection with that number one godly doctor, who cares about Yun Luofeng? What qualifications does she have to compare with that one?"

"Also…" Gao Tu paused briefly before continuing with a sneer, "Zhen also learned that after the Tian Family discovered Mu Wushuang's innate talent in medicine, they wanted to bring her back to the Tian Family and nurture her to become a second Tian Ya, so this is your best opportunity to enter the Tian Family!"

Mu Wushuang's medical talents were completely incomparable with Yun Luofeng's, but she was still a genius in other people's eyes! This was why Gao Tu was willing to have Gao Ling marry Mu Wushuang even if it meant the Imperial Family was cuckolded.

Gao Ling's interest was caught. If he could really gain the favor of that godly doctor, perhaps his illness could be cured.

Thinking to that point, understanding flitted through his eyes. "Emperor Father, this Imperial Son knows what to do. Please rest assured, I will definitely seize this opportunity."

Gao Tu nodded and meaningfully clapped Gao Ling's shoulders. A malicious glint flashed through his eyes before Gao Tu replaced it with a look of prudence and coldly ordered, "Remember, as long as you can ingratiate yourself with the Tian Family, the day that our Imperial Family leaves the control of the Spirit Sect is also imminent. However, because of what you did to Mu Wushuang, it isn't very likely for Mu Wushuang to completely forgive you, so you must quickly make Mu Wushuang carry your child!"

Gao Ling cupped his fists in salute and respectfully responded, "Yes, Emperor Father."

If he had known that Mu Wushuang was related to Tian Ya, he would not have handed her over no matter what. Unfortunately, he did not know this, so he committed such a grave mistake.

However, if he rectified that error now, it still would not be too late.

"Emperor Father, in regards to Yun Luofeng…" Gao Ling slightly narrowed his eyes. "Can you bestow her to me as a concubine?"

Gao Tu was silent for a moment before saying, "If Mu Wushuang doesn't have any objections, then you can take her as a concubine! No matter what, Mu Wushuang is of the Tian Family, so you must seek her opinion for anyone that you want to take as a concubine."

"Emperor Father, this son understands." Gao Ling smiled, his features brimming with satisfaction.

Ever since he did something like that to Mu Wushuang, it was impossible for her to still love him. She only agreed to marry him because, besides him, no one would be willing to marry a woman who had lost her innocence.

Since there was no love, why would Mu Wushuang have objections about who he took as a concubine? Moreover, Mu Wushuang resented Yun Luofeng because of her jealousy, so if Yun Luofeng became his concubine, wasn't it the same as letting Mu Wushuang torment her however she wanted?

Hence, there was even less possibility of her objecting.

Since it was the Tian Family making the decisions, regardless of how much arrogance Yun Luofeng had inside her heart, she still would not dare to disobey!

The more Gao Ling thought about this, the more pleased he became. His features were undoubtedly shameless. He only had to recall the young girl's haughtiness that day, and he would itch to mercilessly press down on her and crush all of her haughtiness!

…

Yun Luofeng barely stepped into the main hall of the elegant teahouse before she heard a commotion in front of her, an elderly man's violent rage barely audible in its midst.

"You are a shady merchant, actually using a second-rate substitute, some shoddy tea leaves, to deceive this old man. Are you swindling me because you think this old man isn't from this city?"

The old man's words were followed by the mocking voice of the teahouse's waiter, "Old thing, who are you accusing of using some second-rate substitute? Do you know who is the owner of this teahouse? If I told you, it would scare you to death. This teahouse of ours is owned by the nephew of Noble Consort Mu, Eldest Young Master of the Mu Family! With his identity as the Eldest Young Master of the Mu Family, why would he deceive you?"

Eldest Young Master of the Mu Family? Mu Wuchen?

Yun Luofeng slightly started and halted her steps, her dark eyes shimmering with a flickering light.

"This teahouse is owned by Mu Wuchen?"

Qingyan blinked. "It appears so…"

This matter was known by everyone in the Longyuan Kingdom, but Yun Luofeng did not pay attention to this, so she did not know that the behind-the-scenes owner of this Fragrant Wind Teahouse was Mu Wuchen.

Hearing this, a bewitching smile appeared on the young girl's gorgeous face. "I didn't imagine that when I randomly chose a teahouse, I would actually find one owned by the Mu Family! It's a pity that I don't want the Mu Family to have an easy time. How can I not join in when presented with an opportunity like this?"

When she finished speaking, Yun Luofeng strode forward.

At this moment, inside the main hall of the teahouse, the old man's face was full of rage. He was so angry that his previously meticulously combed hair was bristling. If he was not trying to maintain his esteemed demeanor, he would have already gone up to the waiter and beaten him up.

To think that the waiter's scams ended up targeting him! Didn't the punk know that he was an ancestral master in the world of deceit?

"I don't care who your boss is, tell him to get out here. This old man has never heard of whats-her-face Noble Consort Mu!"

The waiter examined the old man from top to bottom before shouting to the crowd in the main hall, "Whose old man is this? Hurry up and take him away! He actually dared to claim our eldest young master is swindling; he's simply tired of living! If you don't take him away, don't blame me for not respecting the elderly!"

Everyone surrounding them was sighing, looking at the old man with sympathetic gazes.

Was this old guy a fool? Daring to offend someone from Prime Minister Mu's Estate! Who didn't know that in the current Longyuan, the Prime Minister Estate was extremely prosperous? Even though Mu Wushuang lost her innocence, the Imperial Family still planned to make her the Crown Prince Consort.

This level of deep favoritism could only be enjoyed by the Mu Family alone, even the General's Estate could not hope to compare.

Just as the old man's fury was about to explode, a hand reached out from the side, snatching away the teacup in his hand. The person took a sniff of it and commented with raised brows, "These are definitely second-rate tea leaves."

The old man started and turned his head, meeting a pair of faintly smiling, dark eyes.

Currently, the girl was lightly rocking the cup in her hand with a bewitching, languid smile on her lips.

This young lady was not too old, around fifteen years old, but she looked very calm, without the spoiled and impatient manner of a youngster.

Clearly recognizing Yun Luofeng's voice, the waiter said with ridicule on his lips, "Oh, I was wondering who this was, it turns out it's Eldest Miss of the Yun Family. Cluck cluck, since when did Eldest Miss Yun become knowledgeable about tea? Who in the Longyuan Kingdom doesn't know that our teahouse's tea leaves are the most superior quality? Why don't you ask your own conscience before saying that? Can you bring out tea leaves as good as this?"

She was only the eldest daughter of an affluent family and knowledgeable about medicine. Since when did she become versed in the ways of tea as well? This type of subject was not something that a young girl like her could come into contact with!

Moreover, in all of the Longyuan Kingdom, there was not a single teahouse whose tea leaves could compare with their Mu Family's leaves!

Although they did bring out the second-rate tea leaves because they knew that this old man came from out of town, even these second-rate tea leaves were not something that the Yun Family could bring out!

Good tea leaves could not be simply bought with money; it also required all types of connections!

Yun Luofeng looked at the waiter with a faint smile, "If I can bring out tea leaves better than your Mu Family's, then you must announce to the entire Longyuan Kingdom that your Fragrant Wind Teahouse is using second-rate substitutes to cheat foreigners."

The waiter was startled. Although he believed that Yun Luofeng would not be able to bring out better tea leaves, this type of matter was not something that he had the right to decide.

While the waiter was stuck in this dilemma, a cold voice was abruptly heard in the silent main hall.

"Alright, I'll agree to your request."

From the second floor, an icily arrogant man slowly walked down the stairs. He had an apathetic expression as his cold eyes looked straight at Yun Luofeng.

His tea leaves were plucked from Snow Mountain, and there were not any other that could compare with them in the entire Longyuan Kingdom! A mere Yun Family could actually bring out tea leaves better than his? Are you sure this woman wasn't joking?

"Mu Wuchen," seeing the man walking down the stairs, Yun Luofeng smiled, "since you agreed, I can compete about tea with your Fragrant Wind Teahouse, and all the people present can serve as witnesses."

Mu Wuchen's eyes became even colder, and he inwardly snorted.

He already monopolized several famous tea leaves production locations in the Longyuan Kingdom, so where could Yun Luofeng go to collect better tea leaves? Hence, he would definitely win this competition!

"Someone, bring the Snow Mountain White Tea here."

After realizing this point, Mu Wuchen coldly ordered, "Everyone, you will be the judges of today's competition!"

In order to embarrass Yun Luofeng, he did not have a single trace of reservation and brought out the best tea leaves of the teahouse.

When everyone else heard "Snow Mountain White Tea", their eyes lit up. They never imagined that they would be so lucky today as to be able to taste Snow Mountain White Tea.

This Snow Mountain White Tea was Fragrant Wind Teahouse's treasure. It could not be bought even with a thousand gold taels! Reportedly, this Snow Mountain White Tea was not only fragrant and tasty, but it also had the effect of strengthening the body!

A short while later, an employee of the teahouse carried a teapot out from the backroom. He filled everyone's cups with tea before slowly retreating with the empty pot.

Everyone could not wait to sample the Snow Mountain White Tea. The moment that the tea entered their mouths, a sweet scent overflowed it, leaving a rich aftertaste.

"The flavor of this Snow Mountain White Tea is quite nice. In my opinion, we won't need to sample Eldest Miss Yun's tea anymore. We already started with such a great Snow Mountain White Tea. No matter how good her tea is, it won't compare."

"That's right, that's right! I'm so fortunate today, actually being able to taste Snow Mountain White Tea, it was worth my trip. I'm already very satisfied!"

Everybody was singing praises one after another, as though they all thought the competition was no longer necessary. There was no way that Yun Luofeng could bring out a tea that surpassed Snow Mountain White Tea!

Mu Wuchen glanced at the calm Yun Luofeng and smiled, "Everyone, this competition was personally proposed by Yun Luofeng, so it would hardly be justifiable if she didn't bring out some tea leaves. Moreover, I would like to know where she got the confidence to come here and boast! Of course, if she's willing to admit defeat, I'll agree to let her off, haha."

Yun Luofeng's eyes ran over Mu Wuchen before turning to the white-haired old man on the side, "Do you know how to brew tea?"

The white-haired elder chuckled, "I'm not bragging, but no one alive can compare to my tea-brewing technique, I…"

"Since that's the case," Yun Luofeng did not give the chance for the little old man to continue praising himself and directly interrupted him, "I will leave the matter of brewing the tea to you."

After saying this, Yun Luofeng dug into her pocket and took out a pouch of tea leaves.

"Little girl, what tea is this?" The old man accepted the tea leaves, his eyes instantly brightening.

Even though he had not tasted the tea yet, from the scent of the tea leaves alone, he could feel that it was certainly superior-quality tea! A lot better than some Snow Mountain White Tea!

Besides, the old man did not understand what was so good about Snow Mountain White Tea! He had a pile of those tea leaves in his cabin, all gifted to him by the people who were treated by him and knew he was fond of tea-tasting. However, he thought those tea leaves were too inferior and did not drink a single sip.

Hearing the old man's words, Yun Luofeng slightly started and replied with faintly knitted brows, "I named this tea Spirit Tea. These tea leaves are unique on this continent."

Mu Wuchen looked at Yun Luofeng, and a mocking smile appeared on his lips, "Spirit Tea? From what I know of tea, I've never heard of Spirit Tea. If you don't think you can beat me, just give up, which might allow you to save face. If you randomly pick a bag of tea and try to fool people, you will just end up bringing disgrace on yourself."

The little old man's eyes revealed a strong contempt. Now even someone like Mu Wuchen dared to claim he knew all about tea? He had long heard of the reputation of Wind Scent Teahouse, but he didn't expect that the teahouse's top-level highlight was just Snow Mountain White Tea. When the little old man looked at Yun Luofeng, he immediately changed his expression, and his wrinkled old face looked just like a chrysanthemum in full bloom with a great smile on it.

"Little girl, I've already made the tea for you, but I really can't resist the scent of this tea. Can I taste it first?"

"Sure," Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her lips and smiled.

The little old man's eyes lit up. He picked up the teacup in front of him and took a sip of the tea. With a single sip, he felt that his whole mouth was filled with a great scent, which cleansed the inside of his body and made him feel so refreshed!

"Good tea, this is definitely a top-level tea, and the best tea I've tasted for decades," with shining eyes, the little old man stared at Yun Luofeng, "Little girl, where did you buy this tea? Can you tell me?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged, "I've told you, this tea is unique!"

"What a pity," The little old man let out a sigh of pity, "It'll be my lifelong regret if I can't drink such a great tea anymore. However, my trip to the Longyuan Kingdom today wasn't wasted, as otherwise, I wouldn't know there was such a good tea in the world."

Mu Wuchen glanced at the little old man, who was sighing alone and snorted, "Have you two finished the drama yet? Do you think that I don't know that you two are working together and your purpose is to ruin our business? Your words don't count. The winner shall be decided by someone else! Come on, distribute this so-called Spirit Tea to everyone here."

He never thought that, with Yun Luofeng's strength, she would come up with a better kind of tea than he did. Therefore, this competition would definitely end with the failure of Yun Luofeng.

"Master Mu, this silly competition is totally unnecessary. How is it possible for Miss Yun to come up with some tea comparable to Snow Mountain White Tea? Isn't the result already clear? But, for the sake of Master Mu, we'll still show her some respect and taste her tea."After the man finished, the other people all echoed this and no one thought that Yun Luofeng could win.

Yun Luofeng just turned a blind eye to their ridicule, and with a wicked smile hanging on her beautiful face, she said, "Well, I forgot to tell you about the utility of Spirit Tea. It will not only strengthen your body, but it can also cure small maladies such as a headache, fever, and so on. What's more, it can also keep you clear-headed, so it is especially suitable for night owls."

Because her grandfather loved drinking tea, Yun Luofeng had planted a tea tree in the spiritual medicinal field of the God Code World a few months ago! The tea tree in the medicinal field naturally turned to a spiritual tea tree after being nurtured by spirit energy. The tea leaf Yun Luofeng brought out now was the most inferior part of the tea tree. It could only treat some sicknesses such as a headache, fever, and so on. She had kept the best ones for her grandfather, which would not only treat sicknesses but also could promote the spiritual strength of spirit cultivators!

Shortly the attendant had served everyone a cup of the tea. Immediately, the whole teahouse was filled with a fresh scent, which was so refreshing and pleasing that people in the teahouse felt their bodies get lighter.

Even so, they still didn't think the Spirit Tea had the effects that Yun Luofeng just said! Therefore, they didn't take her words seriously and were quite casual with the tea. Some people even showed an obvious contempt on their faces, just to please Mu Wuchen.

"Yun Luofeng," Mu Wuchen glanced at Yun Luofeng and smiled complacently, "If we're talking about medical skill, I admit you'll win. Unfortunately, I know what the Yun Family is capable of, so this time, you have no chance to win!"

However, just as Mu Wuchen finished, suddenly exclaiming voices filled the whole teahouse. "What…what's going on here? I had a cold today and my nose was stuffed up, but as soon as I drank this cup of Spirit Tea, I feel I can breathe freely. Can it really cure sicknesses?"

"Wow! My legs have an old wound. Just now I still felt some pain in them, but now the pain is gone. Am I dreaming?"

"There is nothing wrong with my body, but after drinking this Spirit Tea, I feel so refreshed and clear-headed! Snow Mountain White Tea is simply no match for this one!"

The complacent smile on Mu Wuchen's face froze. He stared at the people coldly, then rushed to the attendant, grabbed the teapot from his hand, poured some tea into a cup and gulped it down. His movements were very rude, without the refined manner he usually had when drinking tea. When his mouth was filled with the tea, his face changed several times and finally turned pale. He looked at Yun Luofeng, his eyes full of shame and anger.

But in the end, all his anger turned to two words, " I lost!"

Looking at the pale face of Mu Wuchen, Yun Luofeng smiled: "Since you have admitted you lost, fulfill what you promised me. I'd love to see how your Wind Scent Teahouse loses its reputation."

Actually, she came to the teahouse to sell the defective tea leaves. After all, anything she prepared for her grandfather must be the best, and she would never give these defective ones to the old man.  
But she didn't expect that she would be so lucky. She just randomly picked a teahouse, and it happened to belong to Mu Family.

"You can rest assured. I'll keep my words anyway," Mu Wuchen snorted and said with an expressionless face.

"By the way," it seemed that something occurred to Yun Luofeng and she smiled evilly, "this tea is quite expensive. This bet cost me so many tea leaves. You have to compensate my loss. The price is one hundred thousand taels of silver for every gram of tea leaf. I used ten grams, so that would be one million taels of silver! Just send the money to the General's Estate."

"You…" Mu Wuchen's face suddenly darkened and was filled with anger, "Yun Luofeng, don't push me too hard! The most expensive tea on the Continent is just ten thousand taels of silver for every gram! How dare you charge me one hundred thousand for every gram? Is this tea made by gods?"

Yun Luofeng glanced at Mu Wuchen, "You can ask someone else whether or not it is worth the price."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 251-260

Just as she finished speaking, a voice came out of the teahouse.

"Miss Yun, do you still have any of the Spirit Tea? I'd like to buy ten grams from you."

"For this top-level tea, ten grams are just too few. I want a kilo of it!"

The power of the Mu Family was really great indeed, but this Spirit Tea could cure sicknesses, even chronic old problems could be cured! If one kept drinking this Spirit Tea, they might be immune to all diseases.

Compared with offending Prime Minister Mu, they were more afraid of suffering from a disease. What's more, with his current status, Prime Minister Mu would not blatantly give them a hard time. So, they dared to say these words in front of Mu Wuchen. But their words annoyed the little old man, who hurriedly stood in front of Yun Luofeng with his hands on his hips and glared at the excited people.

"Didn't you hear her? There was only one portion of the tea, and there isn't any of it left! Besides, if there were still some of the tea left, I would buy it all. You guys would not have any chance to buy it."

Obviously, the last sentence was the real idea of the old man. For this top-level tea leaf, there wouldn't be a lot of it on the whole Continent. If Yun Luofeng still had some of it, he would definitely buy it all at any cost! How was it possible for him to leave some for these guys? Hearing his words, the crowd calmed down and groaned. Their eyes were full of disappointment.

Looking at the disappointed faces, the girl slowly opened her mouth and said, "I only have one portion of the tea, but I haven't said how many kilos a portion contains. However, one thing is for sure; I am the only one in the world with this Spirit Tea!"

The little old man's eyes lit up, and he turned quickly to Yun Luofeng, short of breath. "Are…are you serious? You still have this top-level tea?"

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded: "Yes, one hundred thousand taels of silver every gram. No bargaining."

"Great! I'll take one hundred kilos!"

Poof!

The little maid Qingyan, who was standing silently by Yun Luofeng, almost spat out a mouthful of blood when she heard the words of the little old man, and looked at him with a strange look. Of course, the other one who almost spat blood was Mu Wuchen. He had just said the Spirit Tea was too expensive, and the little old man said he would buy a hundred kilos of it. It was just like a smack in his face! In an instant, Mu Wuchen's face darkened and turned purple with anger.

"Do you think this Spirit Tea is cabbage? One hundred kilos? Are you kidding me?" Yun Luofeng glanced at the little old man with a slight frown,"I can sell you one kilo at most, and I'll save the other one kilo for the other people."

Undoubtedly, what these people said just now had offended Mu Wuchen. So, she would save some tea for them. Anyway, these were the defective tea leaves and she had kept the really good ones for her grandfather.

Not expecting that Yun Luofeng would save some of the tea for them, the crowd looked at her with gratitude. After all, the tea could be sold to anybody! Since the old man ordered one hundred kilos of the tea without giving it a second thought, he couldn't be an ordinary man. However, Yun Luofeng didn't sell all the tea to him to fawn over him but saved some for them.

"A kilo? Isn't it too little?" The little old man looked pathetically at Yun Luofeng, "How about this? You sell me one and a half kilos and I owe you a favor, alright?"

Yun Luofeng thought for a while and nodded, "OK, but before that, I want Wind Scent Teahouse to pay their bill first! The bet wasted so many of my Spirit Tea leaves. How can I just let it pass?"

She would not let it pass!

Mu Wuchen's face turned blue. If he refused to pay today, he didn't know how many bad rumors about him would be spread tomorrow.

So, in the face of such a shameless request from Yun Luofeng, he tried to restrain his anger and said coldly, "Yun Luofeng, I hope you remember what you did today! I will never forget it!"

Looking at Mu Wuchen's cold face, Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, "Even if I didn't ask you to compensate me, you wouldn't leave me alone. So, what does it matter to add more bitterness between you and me?"

"Good, very good," Mu Wuchen gnashed his teeth, his handsome face purple with anger, "When my sister marries His Highness Crown Prince, I will send the money and my sister's wedding invitation to your Estate. After all, you have loved His Highness for so many years. Our Mu Family will give you a wedding invitation for consolation anyway."

Hearing this, the crowd all sighed for Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng loved His Highness, which was not a secret in the Longyuan Kingdom. However, only people of the Mu Family dared to talk about it before her, and now Mu Wuchen even tried to irritate her with the wedding of Mu Wushuang and His Highness.

However, hearing Mu Wuchen's provocative words, Yun Luofeng only smiled indifferently, "Do you think I would be interested in a person like Gao Ling who has been laid by countless men? Only Mu Wushuang, who also sold her body in the Bamboo House, would accept him."

She implied that both Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang were cheap wh*res! Perhaps the two had served the same guest together.

"Yun Luofeng!" Mu Wuchen face turned ghastly pale, with a grim light in his eyes, "I warn you not to push me too hard, otherwise you will regret it someday! Watch your mouth if you know what's good for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure I won't regret it," said Yun Luofeng, with a lazy smile on her lips.

Mu Wuchen was trembling with anger, and he felt that if he continued to talk with the b*tch, he would surely go mad.

Thinking of this, he flicked his sleeves and gnashed his teeth, "Yun Luofeng, I hope you remember your words today. Don't let me see you again, or else I am not sure what I will do to you!"

After saying this, Mu Wuchen turned around and wanted to leave, but before he moved his foot, a wicked voice came from behind.

"Should I let you go?"

Mu Wuchen froze. Tightly clenching his fist, he tried to restrain the anger in his heart, with his back to Yun Luofeng. "Yun Luofeng, what do you want?"

"Nothing," Yun Luofeng crossed her arms against her chest, leaned against the stair handrails and lazily narrowed her eyes, "it's just that my little maid has an itch to move her fingers, and she needs a human punching bag. I'm sorry, but I think you are suitable for this job."

"Yun Luofeng!"

Looking at the young girl, Mu Wuchen couldn't control himself any longer and his anger suddenly burst out. How dare this b*tch look down upon him like this! How dare she ask him to serve as a little maid's punching bag? If he didn't give her a lesson today, he would become a laughingstock of the people on the Continent!

"You're courting death, Yun Luofeng!"

Boom!

With a fierce wind, his fist came straight at Yun Luofeng's face like a tornado. His fist was pointing at Yun Luofeng's nose, and his eyes were full of ferocity.

With a smile hovering on her lips, Yun Luofeng fearlessly stared at the fist in front of her, standing still like Mount Tai.

Swish!

Suddenly, a small figure appeared beside Yun Luofeng and lightly caught the fist of Mu Wuchen. And then…

The crowd heard a clear clashing sound, and then a shrill cry rang out.

Bang!

Qingyan hit Mu Wuchen in the chest with her palm, making him fly out and bash into the wall of the teahouse. In a moment, the unstable wall collapsed and the debris buried his body. All the people were shocked because they didn't expect that the heir of the Mu Family would be so easily defeated by a maid of the Yun Family.

That was just like a slap to the Prime Minister's face!

Under the people's shocked eyes, Mu Wuchen awkwardly got up from the ground. He glared at Yun Luofeng and shouted angrily, "Yun Luofeng, I have agreed to keep my words and I've told you I will send the money for the Spirit Tea to General Yun's Estate. Why did you still beat me?"

Crossing her arms against the chest, Yun Luofeng glanced at furious Mu Wuchen, "Since I'm called the first dandy in the Longyuan Kingdom, I don't need a reason if I want to beat someone. I beat you because I wanted to. So what?"

The girl's voice was arrogant and domineering, her face full of contempt.

Yeah, I beat you, so what?

Except for Yun Luofeng, who else dared to speak like this in the world?

Mu Wuchen glanced at Yun Luofeng grimly, flicked the dust from his clothes and said, "Perfect! Let's go!"

With that, he finally looked at the girl and hurriedly led his men to walk away, fearing that he might not be able to leave here if he was not quick enough.

Obviously, this time, Yun Luofeng did not stop him. She just lazily stretched herself and said, "Qingyan, let's go."

"Wait a minute."

When Yun Luofeng was about to leave, the little old man hurried up to stop her.

Yun Luofeng paused her step and slightly raised her eyebrows, "If you want to buy Spirit Tea, go to General Yun's Estate before noon tomorrow. I don't have so much tea with me at the moment."

"No," the little old man stood in her way, his wrinkled old face smiling like a chrysanthemum, "Girl, I'd like to invite you to dinner. Could you please give me the chance?"

"Not interested."

"Girl, I'll give you 10 million gold coins if you agree to have a dinner with me."

From what happened just now, he could tell that the girl was a moneygrubber, and he would have to pay something if he wanted her to have a dinner with him.

Yun Luofeng looked at him wickedly, "I didn't expect you to be so lewd even though you are already so old. If you want someone to accompany you to have a meal, go straight on this street. There is a brothel and women there will only charge you one thousand taels for a night. If you just want them to have dinner with you, one hundred taels will be enough."

Knowing that Yun Luofeng misunderstood his words, the little old man blushed, but his tone was still triumphant, "How would an innocent man like me go to such a place? Yes, I'm in my fifties, but as a matter of fact, I'm still a virgin."

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng looked at the little old man with a faint smile, "You have no woman to love you even though you are in your fifties? Is there anything wrong with your intellect or your health?"

At first, the little old man didn't understand the meaning of Yun Luofeng's words, and when he thought about it, he suddenly realized what she meant and his old face turned blue.

"Who says there is something wrong with my health? No! No, I'm well both physically and intellectually! If it hadn't been for a bunch of b*stards who had tried to force me to marry a woman I didn't love and made my beloved woman misunderstand me, I wouldn't have been single for so many years."

If it were not for those b*stards, he would have married and had children! This was why he kept away from his family for so many years!

"Really?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "No matter what reasons you put forward, just come to the General Yun Estate to buy Spirit Tea at noon tomorrow. No one can get it from me in advance! Qingyan, let's go."

"Yes, Miss." Qingyan responded respectfully and quickly followed Yun Luofeng.

At the gate of the teahouse, the little old man gazed at the figures of the two girls, his eyes shining with a subtle light.

"Lord Godly Doctor, you really came to the Longyuan Kingdom."

Suddenly, a voice came, letting the little old man come back from thoughts. He looked at the woman in red standing in front of him, frowning.

"Are you Fang Ya of Medical Pavilion?"

Fang Ya giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "I didn't expect that Lord Godly Doctor would still remember me. Just several days ago, our Master complained that he didn't have a chance to visit you because your whereabouts were always unknown. So, Elder Rong sent me to look for you when he heard you had come to the Longyuan Kingdom."

"Look for me?" The little old man frowned, "What does he want with me? I'm not interested."

Now there was nothing more interesting to him than the Spirit Tea of Yun Luofeng.

"Lord Godly Doctor, recently Elder Rong found a person who is greatly gifted in medicine and he wants to recommend her to you. The woman is very talented and I'm sure Lord Godly Doctor will be satisfied with her."

"Alright."

The Little old man gave an uninterested response. Before today, it was true that he wanted to find a genius and pass on all his medical skills to them. However, after he met Yun Luofeng, he suddenly found that he was quite interested in the little girl. In particular, the little girl had the very rare tea in her hand.

"And… " Fang Ya kept silent for a while and said, "Lord Godly Doctor, a few days ago we received information that some big shots of your family had come to the Longyuan Kingdom for reasons unknown, so Elder Rong told me to ask you about this."

The little old man sneered, "I have nothing to do with the people of the Tian Family, and I've been away for decades! They have nothing to do with me!"

A few decades ago, he was only one of the many outstanding juniors of the Tian Family! Fond of manipulating people, the Tian Family wanted to control his destiny and force him to marry a woman he did not love.

But at that time, he already had a beloved woman! Those animals drugged him and had the woman they chose lay with him in bed. Seeing that scene, his beloved woman misunderstood him and left him in a fit of pique.

For this, he kept away from his family for decades.

In the past few decades, he was no longer a young man who would be easily manipulated but had grown up to be a very strong man. His name resounded across the whole Continent! So, after he became famous, the Tian Family was very regretful and kept sending people out to look for his whereabouts, hoping to persuade him to return to his family.

Every time he thought of the past, the little old man couldn't help but gnash his teeth. If it were not for the fact that the Tian Family raised him, he would have had the Tian Family disappear!

However, even if he let go the Tian Family in the end, it didn't mean he would be involved in the matters of the Tian Family.

"Lord Godly Doctor, as for the genius I just told you about…"

Fang Ya carefully looked at the little old man, wondering how to persuade Godly Doctor to meet Yun Luofeng. Although Elder Rong had guessed that Yun Luofeng was Godly Doctor's disciple, it was only a guess without any substantial evidence! Therefore, he sent Fang Ya to visit Godly Doctor to arrange the two to meet to verify whether his guess was correct.

"Not interested," said the little old man with a wave of his hand, "I've met a more interesting person. No genius is better than that girl to me now."

Fang Ya paused and felt sorry for Yun Luofeng. She planned to take this chance to verify whether Yun Luofeng was his disciple. If not, with her own gifts, Yun Luofeng would be a perfect candidate for his disciple. However, she didn't expect that Lord Godly Doctor wouldn't give Yun Luofeng a chance.

"Lord Godly Doctor, Elder Rong found out that some people of the Tian Family will arrive in the Longyuan Kingdom in two days, so he sent me to tell you the information. If they find you, they will certainly pester you."

If the Tian Family had not done that terrible thing to the little old man, there wouldn't have been any family matching the Tian Family in status today. Unfortunately, the Tian Family made a big mistake, or else they wouldn't have lost such a strong family member.

They had broken the heart of the little old man. How could he be willing to see them? If he had forgiven the Tian Family during the past decades, he would have returned to the Tian Family.

"I owe your Medical Pavilion a favor," the little old man paused and then continued, "Before the people of the Tian Family come here, I will leave the Longyuan Kingdom, giving them no chance to meet me."

Fang Ya smiled. One message to earn the gratitude of Godly Doctor was really worth it!

General Yun's Estate.

In the backyard, a girl lazily leaned against a pavilion and smiled, her slender fingers stroking the Gold-seeking Hamster on her palm. "Little guy, you grew up really fast. I've finally been rewarded for all these spiritual medicines I fed you. I hope you won't let me down."

"Squeak."

Milk Tea squeaked and rolled his big round eyes. Just then, it felt another person's presence and hurried into the girl's capacious sleeves, only leaving its small head outside.

Yun Luofeng lowered her eyebrows, without looking at the man in front of her and said coldly, "Why did Your Highness the Fourth Prince come here? If you want to persuade me to stand by your side, I can only tell you that I myself would be enough to deal with the whole Longyuan Kingdom."

Gao Shaochen flipped his fan open and put on an elegant and gentle smile, his slightly narrowed eyes glimmering with a scheming light.

"I came here to bring you some information."

Yun Luofeng lifted her eyebrows and waited for his next words. Understanding what she wanted to say from her expression, Gao Shaochen smiled, "I overheard my father's conversation with Gao Ling the other day. It is said that Mu Wushuang is a descendant of the Tian Family."

"The Tian Family?" Yun Luofeng's line of sight finally fell on Gao Shaochen but her tone was as lazy as ever. "Is the Tian Family very powerful?"

"The Tian Family is more powerful than the Royal Family, though it cannot be compared with the Spirit Sect. The strongest person in the Tian Family is just a earth-level low-rank spirit cultivator. However, the Tian Family has Godly Doctor Tian Ya, who is a very famous doctor on this continent, so no one dares to provoke the Tian Family, even if its overall strength is not that strong." Gao Shaochen smiled, "So I came here to tell you the news."

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows, "Which realm is Tian Ya in?"

Gao Shaochen thought for quite a while and then slowly replied, "I'm not sure about the strength of Tian Ya. What I know about him is that his medical skill is very good and his whereabouts are always unknown. I heard that he hasn't returned to the Tian Family during the last decades. As a matter of fact, I don't know much about him."

"Ok, I get it," said Yun Luofeng, glancing at Gao Shaochen," I appreciate you coming here to tell me about these things! But, I don't think you did it out of kindness. If my guess is right, you want me to mess up Mu Wushuang and Gao Ling's wedding, so that Gao Ling can't curry favor with the Tian Family, and thus you'll get the position of Crown Prince, right?"

Not expecting that Yun Luofeng had seen him through at the start, Gao Shaochen was stunned and then, he put on a smile and said, "Little Feng'er, you are so smart! Yes, I am not content! Gao Ling was raped by a group of men in the Bamboo House, disgracing the whole Royal Family of the Longyuan Kingdom. Even so, Father Emperor has not abolished him. How can I be content? What else does Gao Ling have to make him the Crown Prince, except that he was born to the Empress?"

The man no longer disguised his innermost feelings, his foxy eyes revealing a gloomy light.  
"If it were not for Mu Wushuang, Father Emperor would abolish him! Because today, in the Royal Family, only Gao Ling is willing to marry Mu Wushuang. Because of Mu Wushuang's identity, whoever marries her will be the Crown Prince, even though Gao Ling has become notorious."

No matter how attractive the position of Crown Prince was, he would not marry Mu Wushuang who had lost her virginity. He didn't want to be cuckolded! Only Gao Ling would ignore everything to marry her. He probably wouldn't hesitate to marry her even if Mu Wushuang was pregnant with someone else's child.

"You're wrong." A wicked light flashed though Yun Luofeng's eyes, "Who will be the Crown Prince is not decided by the Emperor. Instead, only the Spirit Sect is entitled to decide it. Let alone the fact that Gao Ling used to be in prostitution in the Bamboo House, even if he was f**ked by a dog, he would still be the Crown Prince! That's because only he is so stupid in the whole Royal Family of the Longyuan Kingdom. He is easier to control!"

No matter Gao Shaochen or any other prince would not be so easy to control. Only Gao Ling, who had all ambitions but no strength, was literally the only choice of the Spirit Sect! As for the disgrace of the Royal Family, it was none of their business. They just wanted to keep the control of the country.

Hearing Yun Luofeng's analysis, Gao Shaochen slightly narrowed his foxy eyes, "Little Feng'er, I really have to admire you. What you just said is true. Gao Ling is easier to control than anyone else. And I came to you for a reason. We must prevent the wedding of Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang! Otherwise, both of us will be in danger if Gao Ling successfully becomes a member of the Tian Family."

Yun Luofeng cast a sideways glance at him, "What does their wedding have to do with me? The two are perfect for each other. Why should I break them up and let them do harm to others? Besides, whether they are married or not, they will only join hands to deal with me. So, why should I bother?"

Help them to fulfill their wish, would she?

She wouldn't mess up their wedding, but it didn't mean she would let go of the two.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her lips, and a dangerous light flashed through her squinting eyes. "Fourth Prince, if you have nothing else to tell me, you may leave. As for the wedding of Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang, I will not disrupt it, and I will even give them a wedding gift."

Gao Shaochen looked up only to see a wicked smile on her face. Suddenly, his heart shivered, and he got a strange feeling in his heart. Even he himself didn't understand where the feeling came from, which somehow just occupied his whole heart.

Just when Gao Shaochen was going to walk toward Yun Luofeng, a big hand came out from behind the girl and put a snow-white cloak around her.

"It's a little cold."

The man's voice was low and husky, but it contained great concern for her.

Yun Luofeng's heart warmed up and she turned to look at the cold man behind her. "Yun Xiao, what are you doing here?"

"I miss you."

Yun Xiao's dark eyes were gazing at the beautiful girl in front of him. It was hard to imagine that a man as cold as he was would speak such sentimental words. These were really not like the words he would normally speak.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng frowned, "What happened?"

The man did not answer her, his eyes quietly fixing on her, "I would like you to call me Xiao just like we were in bed."

Oh My!

Yun Luofeng was stunned at the words of Yun Xiao. She didn't know how to react until she caught a glimpse of the angry eyes of Gao Shaochen. Then she cracked a smile, "Now there is still someone here. Let's talk about this when we are alone in our room, okay?"

If Yun Xiao's words just implied something, Yun Luofeng's words confirmed their relationship.  
At once, Gao Shaochen looked at Yun Xiao with hostility, and his squinting foxy eyes shone with an icy light.

Suddenly, he smiled and turned to Yun Luofeng, "Little Feng'er, I didn't expect that your taste was so special that you even fell in love with a guard."

Yun Luofeng's eyes turned to Gao Shaochen, "I have a good eye, or else I would not be able to find a man as special as Yun Xiao!"

Feeling that his heart suddenly missed a beat, Gao Shaochen took a deep breath to suppress the uncomfortable feeling in his heart.

"In that case, I will not disturb you. Little Feng'er, think about my suggestion."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow and lazily leaned against the body of Yun Xiao, "Fourth Prince, I am not so familiar with you. You'd better change the way you call me, or else people will misunderstand our relationship, which would tarnish my reputation."

Gao Shaochen had recovered from the initial blow, and he just answered with an elegant smile, "It's better to let them misunderstand. And, it won't tarnish my reputation." When he said that, he could not help glancing at Yun Xiao, the smile on his face growing bigger.

"I'm sorry," Yun Luofeng said defiantly," I didn't mean that it would tarnish your reputation, but I'm afraid my fame will be ruined! After all, you don't deserve me."

Usually, when a woman rejected a man, she would say 'I'm not good enough for you, and you deserve a better woman'. Only she would be so arrogant and say frankly that you don't deserve me!

Indeed, with Gao Shaochen's current status and strength, he was totally unworthy of her.

Gao Shaochen's handsome face suddenly darkened, "Then he is worthy of you?"

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows and said, "Yes."

"Why? I want to know the reason."

"Because…" Yun Luofeng paused, "he is cleaner than you, purer than you, more obedient than you, and better-built than you, and he has promised me that he will not have any other woman in his lifetime!"

He would not have any other woman in his lifetime!

This was a love that every woman longed for but nowadays how many men in the world were willing to promise that?

Gao Shaochen's heart shivered, wondering why he was so upset when he heard what Yun Luofeng said. Was it because he was in love with Yun Luofeng?

No! Impossible! He had no love in his heart! He wanted to get Yun Luofeng because he wanted her to become his own power! He was upset because he didn't want to lose to a guard. Yes, that was all.  
Thinking this, Gao Shaochen laughed wryly. As a member of the royal family, he would not fall in love with any woman!

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. This saying is exactly true," Gao Shaochen raised the corners of his lips, "Since you've made a choice, I won't force you to change your mind. However, I still hope you can cooperate with me to cope with Gao Ling! Farewell."

After saying this, Gao Shaochen made an obeisance and hurriedly turned away. He was afraid that he could not help but beat Yun Xiao if he continued to stay here!

Even if he didn't love Yun Luofeng, a man's pride didn't allow him to lose to another man! But in the end, he restrained himself and didn't do anything in General Yun's Estate! Gao Shaochen, who hurried away, did not notice that behind him there was a pair of cold eyes watching him…

Expressionless as Yun Xiao was, nobody could find any clue from his face. However, only Qin Yuan who hid in the dark knew that Gao Shaochen was going to suffer! How dare he try to steal his Mistress?

However, to Qin Yuan's surprise, his Master finally got it straight and he even learned how to use a trick to repel a rival in love!

Gee, it was really impressive.  
…

In the luxurious main hall of the Imperial Palace, seeing a man and a woman walking in, Gao Tu hurriedly came forward and said respectfully, "Master Tian Yu, Miss Tian Ke, I didn't expect you to arrive early. Sorry for not going out to welcome you."

He did not expect that the Tian Family would send their two most prominent geniuses of the direct line of descent here. They must take Mu Wushuang very seriously.

"Hmm." Tian Ke nodded coldly and asked, "Where is Mu Wushuang?"

"Miss Tian Ke, please wait a moment. I've sent people to call Wushuang and my son in. They will come here soon."

In the presence of the two persons, Gao Tu dared not be disrespectful and no longer put on airs. "By the way," Gao Tu thought of something, rolling his eyes, "I think you must have heard the rumor about my son and Wushuang on the way. But, it was all a frame-up. Those two definitely would not prostitute themselves in the Bamboo House. The rumor was fabricated by Yun Luofeng of the Yun Family, who was jealous of Wushuang because she could marry my son. Actually, they just went out to experience an ordinary person's life and stayed out for several months. They didn't prostitute themselves."

Tian Ke gently frowned. She had no interest in what had happened to Mu Wushuang and Gao Ling. She came here to pick up Mu Wushuang because Mu Wushuang was suitable to be a high-level drug testing person with her type of constitution. They didn't mean to cultivate her!

So, she didn't care whether Mu Wushuang was clean or not. As for Gao Ling, if he really married Mu Wushuang, she wouldn't mind having one more low-level drug testing person!

Just then, a eunuch rushed in and reported respectfully, "Your Majesty, the Crown Prince and Miss Wushuang are waiting outside the temple."

Hearing the eunuch's words, Gao Tu waved his hand, "Let them in."

"Yes." The eunuch took his order and left.

In a moment, Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang walked in from outside, their eyes full of doubt, apparently not knowing why Gao Tu suddenly summoned them.

"Son, Wushuang, you've come?" Gao Ling put on airs again, speaking solemnly, "These two are Tian Ke and Tian Yu of the Tian Family. Come on, salute them."

The Tian Family?

Not knowing what the Tian Family was about, Mu Wushuang paused, but Gao Ling standing beside her immediately reacted by flattering them, "I've long heard of the names of Master Tian Yu and Miss Tian Ke. Now I finally get a chance to meet you. You two are really as prominent as I imagined."

Hearing too much of this cheap flattery, Tian Ke and Tian Yu remained expressionless and had no reaction to Gao Ling's flattery.

"Are you Mu Wushuang?" Tian Ke coldly stared at Mu Wushuang's face, "Tian Xin's daughter?"

Hearing the two words Tian Xin, Mu Wushuang's heart shivered. She bit her lip tightly and stared at Tian Ke, who looked indifferent and haughty.

"Who are you?

Tian Ke didn't speak, her indifferent eyes sweeping from Mu Wushuang's face and she slightly raised her chin with a tinge of arrogance.

"Wushuang," Fearing Mu Wushuang's words might offend Tian Ke, Gao Tu hurriedly explained, "Your mother Tian Xin was also from the Tian Family, and the Tian Family holds a dominant position on this Continent, even the famous Godly Doctor comes from the Tian Family."

Gao Tu's words were like a heavy stick hitting deep in the heart of Mu Wushuang. Her eyes were wide open and sparkled with excitement, her graceful and beautiful face flushed, and her thin lips quivered.

Mu Wushuang didn't expect that she had such a powerful backing. She came from the same family with the famous Godly Doctor on the Continent?

With such an exalted status, who else could compare with her? If Yun Luofeng knew about this, she would be mad with jealousy! Maybe she would kneel to her, begging for her mercy, hahaha! After all, no matter how talented Yun Luofeng was, she would be no match for the famous Godly Doctor.  
Mu Wushuang's face lit up with an excited smile and then she glanced at Gao Ling beside her in disgust.

If she had known she was from the Tian Family, she would never have married the scumbag Gao Ling. So, after she left here, she would ask Tian Ke to call off the engagement for her, and make Gao Ling pay for what he did!

When Gao Tu was just about to say something to Mu Wushuang, he suddenly caught sight of the obvious hatred in the girl's eyes, and his eyelids couldn't help twitching. Right now, he was currying favor with the Tian Family and forgot how much Mu Wushuang hated Gao Ling!

He must find a way to make Mu Wushuang put aside her grudge…

"Ahem," Thinking this, Gao Tu cleared his throat and ordered solemnly, "Son, Master Tian Yu and Miss Tian Ke came from afar and they must be tired now. Take them down to have a rest. Wushuang, stay awhile, I have something to tell you."

Mu Wushuang felt that her heart missed a beat, knowing why Gao Tu asked her to stay awhile.

However, seeing the two people of the Tian Family having no intention to stop him, Mu Wushuang suppressed her inner feelings and said obediently, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"This way please." Gao Ling looked at Mu Wushuang and then drew back his sight. He respectfully showed Tian Yu and Tian Ke the way out.

"Hmm." Tian Ke answered coldly and left the main hall as guided by Gao Ling, her face cold and expressionless, her dark eyes filled with indifference.

"Wushuang."

After the two people left, Gao Tu turned to Mu Wushuang, "How have I been treating you these years?"

Mu Wushuang, with a slight shudder, bit her lips and said, "Your Majesty treats me as your own daughter. I appreciate you very much."

"Now that you know this, I am relieved." Gao Tu sighed, "Alas, my son has done such a brutal thing to you and let you suffer so much. I'm having him marry you because I want to compensate you."

Not saying anything, Mu Wushuang lowered her eyes to conceal the hatred in them. She would never forget what happened to her! Gao Ling would have to pay for what he did to her sooner or later!

"Wushuang, you are going to leave with the Tian Family in a few days. In such a large family, if there is no power backing you, I am afraid it will be very difficult for you to survive there."

Of course, according to the information Gao Tu had received, the Tian Family wanted to cultivate Mu Wushuang and make her a second Tian Ya! But he would not tell it to Mu Wushuang because she would become even more disobedient if she learned how the Tian Family valued her! Unfortunately, Gao Tu didn't expect that instead of cultivating her, the Tian Family just wanted to use her to test medicines, to make her a so-called drug woman!

All his efforts were doomed to be in vain!

"Your Majesty, I see."

Mu Wushuang clenched her fists, but her voice was as graceful as ever. She knew that what Gao Tu said was right. She would have a hard time when she just returned to the Tian Family, but it would be another story if she was the Crown Princess of the Longyuan Kingdom. She could kill Gao Ling only if she had gained the supreme status in the Tian Family, or if she managed to have Godly Doctor stand by her side!

"I'm glad you understand it," Gao Tu showed a loving smile, "As the Royal Family has the Spirit Sect support behind us, the Tian Family won't give you too hard a time. Besides, as for what happened to you and Gao Ling in the Bamboo House, I've told Tian Ke that you were just framed by Yun Luofeng! After all, the people of the Tian Family didn't see your situation in the Bamboo House, so they will just take a skeptical attitude in regards to it.

Mu Wushuang's body quivered and her beautiful face turned pale. What she experienced in the Bamboo House would be her permanent nightmare!

Yun Luofeng!

If that b*tch hadn't let her know that Gao Ling was trapped in the Bamboo House, she would not have been tempted to go there. And if she hadn't gone to the Bamboo House, she would not have suffered such a fate!

All this was Yun Luofeng's fault! If she had died earlier, how could this have happened?

Why didn't a b*tch like her go to hell?

The more Mu Wushuang thought the more she hated Yun Luofeng. She gnashed her teeth, "I want Yun Luofeng to die! She must die!"

"It's easy," Gao Tu glanced at Mu Wushuang and smirked, "I can issue a decree now, ordering her to come to the Imperial Palace and marry the Crown Prince as a concubine! At that time, as the Crown Princess, you could torture her to your heart's content, and nobody would blame you for that! As a concubine, she will have to grovel at your feet for a lifetime!"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 261-270

Mu Wushuang raised the corners of her lips and smiled grimly, "I had planned to ask Noble Consort to appoint a husband for Yun Luofeng half a year ago! But something happened to prevent me. I didn't expect that Yun Luofeng's marriage would still be up to me. It's just that her future is changed from marrying a dandy to becoming Gao Ling's concubine!"

If it were half a year ago, she would never allow Yun Luofeng to become the Crown Prince's concubine. However, after the Bamboo House event, she had no love but only hatred towards the Crown Prince, so she wouldn't mind him having a concubine!

However, compared with Gao Ling, she hated Yun Luofeng more. Even if the person who made her lose her virginity was Gao Ling, she still blamed Yun Luofeng for that!  
…

"By the mandate of Heaven, His Majesty decrees that, as the heiress of the General Estate Yun Luofeng is beautiful and virtuous, His Majesty hereby gifts her to His Highness Crown Prince Gao Ling as a concubine. Respect this."

In the front hall of the General Estate, the messenger eunuch folded the imperial edict and looked at the grandfather and his granddaughter who stood before him with a smile, "Miss Yun, you may accept the imperial edict and express gratitude for royal graciousness now."

The old man's face was purple with anger, and even his beard was shaking with rage. Rolling up his sleeves, he was going to beat the eunuch. Just then, a slender arm reached out from behind, taking the imperial edict away from the hands of the eunuch. The eunuch smiled with satisfaction, "Miss Yun, that's very sensible of you. After all, no one can disobey His Majesty's edict… "

Hiss!

Just as the eunuch was going to praise her more, a clear paper-tearing sound came suddenly, which made his pupils constrict and his heart pound wildly.

"What did you say?" Yun Luofeng threw the imperial edict torn in two to the ground, clapped her hands and said, "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you say it again?"

"You… "

The eunuch's face turned blue with anger. It was the first time he had encountered such a presumptuous person, who had not only rejected the imperial edict but also dared to tear it in two.

"Since you have nothing to say, I can only let you go! Guard, throw him out!"

"Yes, Miss!"

Hearing Yun Luofeng's commanded, two guards came out from behind, held him by the arms and threw him out of the door.

Bang!

The eunuch fell awkwardly before the gate of the General's Estate. He scrambled to his feet and hurried away under the curious eyes of the pedestrians.

In the royal study, hearing someone that sounded terrified outside, Gao Tu frowned slightly. He looked at the eunuch coming in and asked coldly, "I asked you to deliver my imperial edict. Has Yun Luofeng accepted it?"

"Your Majesty."

"Flop!" The eunuch fell on his knees, "Yun Luofeng is really presumptuous. She not only refused to accept the imperial edict but also tore it up."

Gao Tu's face suddenly darkened. He had thought that Yun Luofeng would reject the imperial edict, but he didn't expect that she had the courage to tear it up on the spot! She was really a worthy granddaughter of that old fool Yun Luo.

"Get out of here." Gao Tu commanded coldly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The eunuch stood up, flicked the dust from his clothes, respectfully made an obeisance and left. After the eunuch left, Gao Tu sneered and said to Gao Ling who stood beside him, "If you want Yun Luofeng to be your concubine, you have to use the power of the Tian Family! If we do not send her to your estate and let her be tortured by Mu Wushuang, Mu Wushuang's anger will not be defused."  
In fact, Gao Tu didn't favor this stupid son, Gao Ling. However, the Spirit Sect had already given him an order that the next Emperor of the Longyuan Kingdom must be Gao Ling!

"Father Emperor, I just want Yun Luofeng's virginity. After I take her virginity, I don't mind giving her to Mu Wushuang." Thinking of that gorgeous face, Gao Ling felt so excited.

Even if Yun Luofeng didn't love him now, he must have her! What's more, he didn't believe that Yun Luofeng, who used to love him so much, would suddenly have no feelings for him.

Glancing at the smug face of Gao Ling, Gao Tu impatiently waved his hand and coldly commanded, "You can leave now."

"Yes, Father Emperor."

Coming back from his thoughts, Gao Ling made an obeisance and left. Gazing at the receding figure of Gao Ling, Gao Tu's eyes gradually darkened…  
…

The General's Estate.

In the underground training room, as soon as Yun Luofeng stepped in, people all gathered around her.

"Second Uncle."

Seeing the man who was guiding people cultivating, Yun Luofeng cracked a beautiful smile, "You look pretty good these days, and I plan to restore your strength tonight."

Yun Qingya's fingers trembled and his clear eyes sparkled with excitement. "Feng'er, do you mean I can really recover?"

Looking at the man's shining eyes, Yun Luofeng walked slowly to him. At this moment, the girl's eyes were more serious than ever.

"Second Uncle, I can not only restore your former strength but also improve it! After all, during the past half a year, I've been toning and instilling spiritual energy into your body, so your strength would be really impressive after you make a breakthrough this time."

Her words brought a smile to the man's handsome and elegant face, "Little Feng'er, it would be a miracle if I could just restore my strength. I never expected to have it improved."

"Second Uncle," Yun Luofeng looked up at Yun Qingya's handsome face, "after I settle the affairs of the Longyuan Kingdom, I want you to tell me who hurt you back then! I will make them pay for what they did to you!"

Yun Qingya chuckled, "Good, I promise, I'll tell you about the past."

No longer the one who would be easily manipulated, the girl had grown up at a surprising speed. So, he should let her know what happened in the past. Hearing Yun Qingya's reply, Yun Luofeng showed a confident and wild smile on her face, her eyes shining with a wicked light.

"This time, I came here to announce a more important thing. It's time for Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps to present themselves to the world. We shall give the Mu Family a great gift on the wedding day."

Back then, selected by Gao Ling, everyone in the two corps was just trash. However, after half a year, the two corps had grown to be an invincible power!

If Gao Ling knew this, he would vomit three liters of blood!

Gazing at the beautiful face of the girl, Yun Qingya said with a serious look, "Little Feng 'er, no matter what you want to do, I will always stand by your side."

Listening to the man's sincere voice, Yun Luofeng felt a wave of warmth sweep through her. In this world, except for Yun Xiao, only her family would support her unconditionally. To keep them safe and sound, she wouldn't mind killing anyone in her way!

On the day of the wedding.

The Crown Prince's Estate was decorated with lanterns and streamers and filled with a jubilant atmosphere. In the hall, Gao Tu and Noble Consort Mu sat high side by side and cheerfully looked at the new couple who were bowing to them. As the master of Mu Wushuang, Jing Lin sat with Mu Xingchou below Gao Tu, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Besides these, there set two most honorable seats in the hall, on which a handsome man and a pretty girl were sitting. However, contrary to the jubilant atmosphere, the two looked indifferent and cold.

"Your Excellency, something bad happened." At the end of the ceremony, a hurried voice came from outside the hall.

A servant of the Prime Minister's Estate stumbled in. He was in such a hurry that he almost fell to the ground, sweat dripping down from his forehead. Suddenly, the whole hall quieted down, and all eyes were fixed on the servant.

Mu Xingchou looked somewhat embarrassed, "What happened?"

"Your Excellency," the servant knelt on the ground, sweat dripping down from his forehead, "Your…your estate was smashed by a group of people!"

Bang!

Mu Xingchou pounded the table with his palm and stood up, his old face blue with anger, "Who did this? How dare they smash my estate?"

In particular, on the day that the wedding ceremony of his granddaughter was being held. Who on earth had such a deep grudge against the Mu Family? Suddenly, something occurred to his mind, and he could not help gnashing his teeth, "Yun Luo, it must be that b*stard!"

More than a decade ago, Yun Luo sent people to smash his estate. Now after more than ten years, he did it again. Ironically, it didn't work before, as he could always rebuild his estate. It was not a big deal.

Just as Mu Xingchou was pondering, another hurried voice came from the outside of the hall, "Your Excellency, something bad happened, something really bad happened!" Then a man in a green robe came running into the hall. It seemed that he had been running all the way, so he was breathless and sweaty.

"What happened?" Mu Xingchou asked impatiently.

"Your Excellency, all our properties in the Imperial City have been burned!"

"What?"

Mu Xingchou stumbled and fell into the chair behind him. Clenching his fist, he tried to suppress the raging anger in his heart, "Did you see who did this? It must be a group of bandits!"

The man in a green robe wiped the sweat from his forehead and said anxiously, "Your Excellency, I don't think these men are bandits. They're more like trained soldiers."

"Soldiers?"

Mu Xingchou frowned. The military power of Yun Luo had been repossessed by His Majesty. He didn't have any soldiers under his control! Was it not Yun Luo who smashed his estate and burned all his properties?

"They are soldiers, and they called themselves the Steel Corps and the Raging Flame Corps."

Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps? Why hadn't he heard of these names?

Mu Xingchou's heart gradually sank. He would rather that Yun Luo did these things. That would be better than not knowing anything and having no clue who he had offended!

Looking at Mu Xingchou's pale old face, Noble Consort Mu quickly stood up and knelt down to Gao Tu, weeping in an attractive manner, "Your Majesty, those b*stards made trouble during Wushuang's wedding. They just want to ruin the marriage of Wushuang and His Highness. That's really outrageous! Please uphold justice for us, Your Majesty."

"My dear Wife," Gao Tu reached out his hand to help Noble Consort Mu up, speaking tenderly, "You can rest assured. I will find out who did these and give justice to the Mu Family!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Smiling through tears, Noble Consort Mu stood up gracefully.

Just then, one of the guards waiting outside hurried into the hall and fell to his knees, reporting, "Your Majesty, a woman who called herself the Deputy Commander of the Raging Flame Corps is asking to see you."

Raging Flame Corps? Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps?

Hearing these words, Mu Xingchou couldn't hold his temper anymore. He sprang up, his eyes filled with rage, "How dare these people come to see us? Your Majesty, allow me to meet these b*stards!"

After saying this, Mu Xingchou strode out of the hall before Gao Tu got the time to issue an order.  
Mu Wushuang hurriedly lifted the red cover on her head and looked anxiously at Mu Xingchou's receding figure. Finally, ignoring the people's glare, she chased him out.  
…

In the courtyard, a lovely young girl was standing under a willow tree, her round big eyes were shining with bright luster and the two dimples on her cheek were intoxicating.

Zhong Ling 'er saw Mu Xingchou and his entourage at a glance, and with her bright eyes full of merriness said, " Prime Minister Mu, do you like the gift we prepared for you?"

"You… "Mu Xingchou angrily pointed at Zhong Ling 'er, his face red with anger, "How dare you! I don't know who gave you the courage to smash my estate and then come to the Crown Prince's Estate to see us!"

More importantly, he wanted to know who was behind the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps.

Zhong Ling 'er naughtily winked, " I just heard that today is the wedding day of the heiress of the Mu Family, Mu Wushuang and His Highness Crown Prince, so I prepared a surprise for you!"

A surprise? It was more like a scare! How dared the b*tch claim she was giving him a surprise by smashing his estate and burning all the properties of the Mu Family! How shameless she was!

"Of course, "Zhong Ling 'er glanced at the Prime Minister who chocked with anger, and said, "I came here to send you a gauntlet for my Master."

Mu Xingchou tried to suppress the anger in his heart, his old face purple with anger, his sharp eyes filled with burning flames that seemed to be able to burn the girl in front of him to death instantly.

"Where is the gauntlet?"

Mu Wushuang stepped out, coldly glanced at Zhong Ling 'er with her beautiful eyes and said, "I'll take it."

Zhong Ling 'er threw the gauntlet to Mu Wushuang, her bright eyes curved into a pair of crescent moons.

"My job is done, and it's time for me to go back. Don't bother to invite me to stay for dinner."

Invite you to stay for dinner?

D*mn you!

Looking at Zhong Ling 'er who turned around and left, Mu Xingchou couldn't suppress the anger in his heart anymore. What made the b*tch think that he would invite her to stay for dinner after she smashed his estate?

However, at this time, Mu Xingchou was still sober-minded. Although Zhong Ling 'er was rather hateful, she was just a messenger! If she had been killed here, her master would not have appeared.  
Therefore, suppressing his inner rage, Mu Xingchou took the gauntlet from Mu Wushuang's hand and flipped it open, his face grim.

"The Mu Family will disappear in two days!"

Without any signature, there was only this simple sentence in the gauntlet.

Arrogant, domineering and confident!

The Mu Family will disappear in two days!

Tearing the gauntlet to pieces, Mu Xingchou was almost mad, his face purple with rage, "Good, we're waiting for you. No matter who you are, you will have to pay a heavy price since you dare to provoke the Mu Family!"

Unlike Mu Xingchou, Gao Ling whose wedding ceremony was interrupted, was silent. His eyes were fixed on the receding figure of Zhong Ling'er, his sharp eyes filled with doubt. The girl just now… he might have seen her somewhere!

Unable to recall the identity of Zhong Ling'er, Gao Ling gave it up. With a frown, he shook his head and silently sighed. He didn't expect that this Zhong Ling 'er was one of the people he chose for the Yun Family that day! After all, he gave these people to Yun Luo after carefully testing their gifts in person. Thus, if he finally learned that the members of the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps were the people he chose that day, he would definitely vomit blood in regret.  
…

In the backyard of General Yun's Estate, seeing the girl lazily lying on Yun Xiao's lap, Zhong Ling'er hesitated. However, after thinking quite a while, she still risked disturbing the two and walked to them.

"Master, I've sent the gauntlet to Mu Xingchou."

"Hmm." This voice, with a nasal sound, sounded quite lazy.

"Two days would be enough for Ye Ling to come back," Yun Luofeng slowly got up from the man's lap, her dark eyes fixed on the pretty face of Zhong Ling'er. "When I accepted you as my subordinates back then, I had told you that if you follow me, I'll make your names resound throughout the whole Continent and people would tremble hearing your names! And soon you will take the first step on the path to success. If you succeed, from now on, you will no longer be trashes at the mercy of others!"

The girl's words were so powerful that Zhong Ling became excited, "Master, I will not let you down."

Yun Luofeng smiled encouragingly, "You can leave now. Get yourself prepared. There will be a great battle in two days."

"Yes, Master." Zhong Ling'er respectfully made an obeisance and left.

Gazing at the receding figure of Zhong Ling er, Qingyan who was waiting silently beside, pondered for a while and asked, "Miss, Fourth Prince said Mu Wushuang was related to the Tian Family that has the backing of Godly Doctor. Isn't it too early… if we deal with Mu Wushuang now?"

"Too early?"

Before Qingyan finished, her words were interrupted by the girl's wicked voice. "At first, I didn't know the identity of Mu Wushuang, so I wouldn't take any action rashly," she slightly narrowed her eyes and a subtle light flashed through her eyes, "but now I've figured it out, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Miss, I still don't understand." Qingyan looked at Yun Luofeng with doubt and asked again.

Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes, and the smile on her lips gradually spread. "Qingyan, if Tian Ya really cares for the Tian Family, why hasn't he returned to the Tian Family during the last decades? It proves that the Tian Family means nothing to him. And without Tian Ya, the Tian Family would not be a problem.

Listening to Yun Luofeng's words, Qingyan understood and nodded, "Miss, I understand. So, the Tian Family is just a paper tiger. Without the shelter of Tian Ya, we'll see if they can help those bad guys do evil!"

Yun Luofeng smiled and did not answer Qingyan's words. She lay on the body of Yun Xiao and asked, "Yun Xiao, what do you think of my decision?"

Yun Xiao looked down at the girl lying on his lap, his big hand gently stroking her beautiful waterfall-like hair, her cold eyes firm and determined.

"If you kill, I'll bury the dead for you!"

He was literally telling her that you just need to kill, and I will clean up the mess for you, saving you from any trouble. As if there was a hand gently touching her heart, Yun Luofeng felt something she never had before, and this feeling changed her.

"Yun Xiao," her eyes fell on Yun Xiao's cold face, and her lips moved, "no matter how the world judges me, I won't be afraid as long as you understand me."

Why should she care what other people thought of her? She just needed his understanding.

"Qingyan," Yun Luofeng sat up again, lazily stretching herself, "Let's go. I'll help my Second Uncle restore his strength."

Qingyan's eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on her comely face, "Miss, can Second Master's strength really be restored?"

"Of course," said Yun Luofeng, nodding slightly. "With the special medicinal liquid I prepared for him, he will be able to regain his strength soon! No, not only that, at this time his strength will also greatly improve!"

Now it was the time for her to help Second Uncle restore his strength! Only when he regained his power, would the Yun Family become truly powerful!  
…

In the last few days, a lot of shocking events happened in the Longyuan Kingdom. First, on the wedding day of Mu Wushuang and Gao Ling, two hundred-person groups who called themselves the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps suddenly appeared, smashing the Prime Minister's Estate and setting fire to all properties of the Mu Family. Everyone was talking about the big news, wondering who on earth the Mu Family had offended to get such revenge.

Just before this event was finished, another blockbuster came, which made the whole Imperial City of the Longyuan Kingdom tremble. The hostage of the Longyuan Kingdom, Ye Ling, who was trapped in the Longyuan Kingdom for many years, escaped back and then returned today to propose to a woman. Even more, the one he was about to propose to was just a little maid named Qingyan serving in General Yun's Estate.

When Gao Tu learned about this, he immediately became furious. He sprang up from his throne in rage, his handsome face purple with anger. "Good, very good! Ye Ling, I set you free and in return, you hook up with a little maid of the Yun Family and publically propose to her! Do you think I'm a fool?"

Six months ago, Gao Tu sent Ye Ling to General Yun's Estate to frame Yun Luo, but to his surprise, Ye Ling secretly fell in love with a little maid in Yun Luo's Estate and betrayed him for this woman!  
More importantly, Ye Ling's actions were literally telling the whole world that the Longyuan Kingdom was unable to guard another country's hostage and let him run away. That would be a great shame for him!

"Ye Ling, you want to marry the little maid in General Yun's Estate? But I won't let you!" Gao Tu sneered and ordered with a harsh voice, "Send my messenger to the Liujin Kingdom to issue my order that I want Ye Ling to marry my Eighth Princess."

_Yun Luo, you think the royal family of the Liujin Kingdom will accept the maid who you instigated to seduce Ye Ling? How ridiculous it is! I will not let your plot succeed. A little maid fancies becoming a prince consort? Only in her dreams!_

However, Gao Tu did not expect that the emperor of the Liujin Kingdom had been imprisoned by Ye Ling. So who could stop him? Unfortunately, on the Continent where communication means were limited, it would take months to spread the news! Besides, the Liujin Kingdom was far away from the Longyuan Kingdom. When messages about the events of the Liujin Kingdom reached the Longyuan Kingdom, the emperor of the Liujin Kingdom had already been changed.  
…

In the front hall, looking at Ye Ling standing in front of him, General Yun kept nodding with a satisfied smile, "Good, this young man is very good. Though Qingyan is just a maid of our family, she and my granddaughter were like real sisters. This general hopes you won't marry a concubine after marrying her. Can you promise me?"

Qingyan was greatly touched by his words. She was just a little maid in the Yun Family. Even though she had become the commander of the Raging Flame Corps, she was still a subordinate of Yun Luofeng. She didn't expect that General Yun cared about her so much.

Thinking so, Qingyan looked up at Ye Ling. At the very moment that she had an eye contact with him, she quickly drew back her eyes and blushed.

"General, you can rest assured. I will never betray Qingyan, and I will have only Qingyan as my woman." Ye Ling promised word by word, his eyes serious and firm.

"Haha," the old man laughed brightly. "In that case, I will adopt the girl as my granddaughter and marry her to you."

Hearing their words, Qingyan blushed again. Glancing at Ye Ling standing near her, she made up her mind and turned to Yun Luo, "General Yun, since we have not yet taken vengeance on our enemies, I don't want to get married quite yet."

Even if the Mu Family was going to collapse, those who hurt Yun Qingya were still at large. So, how could she just put these things aside and get married? She would not marry Ye Ling unless the Yun Family had taken vengeance on all their enemies!

Looking at the loyal little girl, Yun Luo was greatly touched. He sighed and said, "If you don't want to get married now, you can get engaged to the Third Prince and marry him later."

Hearing the old man's words, Ye Ling, who was a little disappointed just now, became quite happy and hurriedly fell to his knees, "Thank you, General! I will treat Qingyan well, and I will never let her suffer any grievance."

Startled by Ye Ling's movement, Yun Luo quickly stood up, rubbing his hands in embarrassment, "Third Prince, you are being too polite. Get up, please. You don't need to kneel down to me."

Seeing that Yun Luo was going to hold Ye Ling up, Yun Luofeng chuckled and said, "Grandfather, it's alright. He can kneel down to you."

"You darn girl," Yun Luo stared at Yun Luofeng, "he is the Third Prince of the Liujin Kingdom. Even though he is marrying Qingyan now, he needn't bow down to me."

Yun Luofeng shrugged, "I forgot to tell you that Ye Ling is my subordinate. It isn't a problem if he kneels down to you. Don't get upset because he did that."

Though Yun Luofeng had told her grandfather that she went to the Liujin Kingdom for revenge, she did not tell him the details, so he did not know that Ye Ling was now her subordinate.

When Yun Luo heard Yun Luofeng's words, his mouth was wide open and he looked shocked. Did he hear her right just now? The Third Prince of the Liujin Kingdom was a subordinate of his own baby granddaughter?

"Feng 'er, are you serious?"

Yun Luo was shocked and yet felt proud of his granddaughter. Making a prince her subordinate, who else could achieve this on their own except his granddaughter?

"You didn't know that? Yun Luofeng looked at her grandfather with a surprised look, "He is the Deputy Commander of the Steel Corps. It's just that when I took you to the underground training ground back then, he had gone out on a mission and didn't come back until today."

Although General Yun led the war against the Liujin Kingdom, he had never seen the Third Prince of the Liujin Kingdom before. So when Gao Tu arranged Ye Ling to lurk in the Yun Family six months ago, he didn't know his real identity. Otherwise, he would never have let Ye Ling step into the Yun Family, and there would not have been such a good marriage!

"Hahaha," laughing brightly again, General Yun stroked his long beard and smirked, "I thought that Qingyan and the Third Prince first met in the Liujin Kingdom and I didn't expect that they got to know each other here! Should we thank Gao Tu for granting us this wonderful marriage?"

As a hostage of an enemy country, how did Ye Ling manage to infiltrate into the Yun Family? It was a no-brainer that Gao Tu must have been behind it. However, as things were, Ye Ling had been subdued by his granddaughter. So, he should thank Gao Tu for finding Qingyan such a good husband. What's more, he'd found his granddaughter a good subordinate!

Yun Luo laughed and asked, "Will Gao Tu go mad when he learns this?"

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, her dark eyes shining with an evil smile, "I don't think it's enough to just drive him mad. I want to have him overthrown! Grandfather, just sit still and watch the show. In two days, I will present you with a big show that you will never forget in your lifetime."

After saying this, Yun Luofeng turned to Ye Ling, raised her eyebrows and said, "These two days, my Second Uncle is cultivating in seclusion, so you will have to take care of the issues of the Steel Corps!"

Ye Ling paused and then responded respectfully, "Yes, Master."

"Is your Second Uncle cultivating in seclusion?

Catching the key words in their conversation, Yun Luo looked at them with a puzzled look, "Your Second Uncle was unable to make any breakthrough since he was injured ten years ago. Why is he suddenly cultivating in seclusion?"

Yun Luofeng blinked, "It's a surprise. You'll see."

A surprise? Hearing the two words once again, the old man couldn't help but roll his eyes. Every time that darn girl said she would give him a surprise, he was so frightened in the end. He really wondered what she was fiddling with this time.

Maybe…Suddenly, something occurred to Yun Luo and made him shudder, "Are you helping your Second Uncle restore his strength?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged and smiled, "Since it's a surprise, I can't tell you about it now. Just in a few days, you will get the answer. I'm tired, Qingyan, let's go." She then yawned lazily and walked slowly out of the hall.

Staring at the receding figure of the girl, General Yun shook his head helplessly, "What a bad girl! Fine, I will find out sooner or later even though she refuses to tell me about it now. I'm not in a hurry."

As a matter of fact, Yun Luofeng didn't tell him for a reason. She could treat Yun Qingya, but his own endurance was also vital. If he could endure the pain of treatment, he could not only regain his strength but also have his strength greatly improved. However, if he couldn't endure it, his treatment would fail.

If it failed, Yun Luo would be extremely disappointed! So, she chose to conceal it and wouldn't tell her grandfather the good news until Yun Qingya was really cured. After all, her grandfather was already at such an age that he could not stand great stimulations.  
…

The Prime Minister's Estate.

Out of a boudoir filled with the scent of sandalwood, Mu Wushuang pushed the door and came in. Catching sight of Tian Ke, who was sitting in bed and meditating with her eyes closed, she hesitated for a while and then walked slowly to her.

"Miss Tian Ke, I think you've known what happened to the Mu Family recently. I'd like to ask you to help us."

Now that the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps dared to attack the Mu Family on her wedding day, it proved that they didn't put the royal family in their eyes! Therefore, she could only turn to Tian Ke for help. If Tian Ke was willing to help them, the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps would not be a problem at all.

Hearing Mu Wushuang's request, Tian Ke slightly opened her eyes, coldly glanced at the girl standing in front of her, and said indifferently, "I came here just to take you away. The issues of the Mu Family have nothing to do with me! Mu Wushuang, since you are going to be a member of the Tian Family, you'd better ignore these vulgar things."

Mu Wushuang felt her heart suddenly missed a beat, her face full of anxiety. "But, Miss Tian Ke, I was brought up by the Mu Family. How can I just abandon them?"

Slightly lifting her eyelids, Tian Ke answered arrogantly, "Mu Wushuang, if you care about the Mu Family so much, I can only give you up. I hope you give it some thought. Once you join the Tian Family, the Mu Family will have nothing to do with you, no matter what happens to them!"

Listening to her words, Mu Wushuang tightly clenched her hands, her face all pale. She looked up at the woman who was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, and a wave of resentment swept through her.

Both of them were members of the Tian Family. Why was Tian Ke able to give orders to her arrogantly but she had to stay humble and ingratiate herself with her, just to successfully enter the Tian Family?

No!

She was not content!

What she wanted was a supreme status, not groveling before someone. Be it Yun Luofeng or Tian Ke, she would trample them underfoot one day!

Mu Wushuang clenched her fists more tightly, and then she raised her head with a firm look, "Miss Tian Ke, I understand. I won't be involved in the Mu Family's issues. They no longer have anything to do with me, whether they survive or get killed."

If she had to give up her family to be strong, she had no choice! She was sure that her grandfather would understand her choice.

"Good," Tian Ke flicked her sleeve, rose slowly from the bed and coldly stared at Mu Wushuang, "Mu Wushuang, get prepared, we are going to leave the Mu Family now."

"Now?"

Mu Wushuang was stunned, "The Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps are going to come against the Mu Family in two days, I…"

"Mu Wushuang," Tian Ke scowled at Mu Wushuang and interrupted her, "Did you forget what I told you just now? If you want to stay, I won't stop you. But I hope you won't regret it later!"

Struggling in her heart, Mu Wushuang closed her eyes and her eyelashes were trembling slightly. She knew that if she insisted staying in the Mu Family, she would lose an opportunity to become a member of the top class.

Mu Wushuang opened her eyes. Her eyes were determined and firm, without any sign of struggling, "Alright, Miss Tian Ke, I will leave with you."

Tian Ke nodded coldly.

To her, Mu Wushuang was only a drug tester. How could she be willing to stay additional days just for a drug tester? For her to be willing to wait until Mu Wushuang had completed her wedding was already considered bestowing favor on her, as normally she would never help a drug tester and waste her energy.

"Pack up and we'll leave immediately."

Tian Ke's words were cold and detached as usual. Mu Wushuang gnashed her teeth in hatred but did not reveal it in the slightest on her face. Her face was full of respect but her heart was full of resentfulness.

_Tian Ke, just you wait, for the day when I succeed in the Tian Family, I shall also make you find yourself utterly isolated!_

Outside the door, a servant maid who was secretly eavesdropping on their conversation went to find Mu Xingchu hastily and in great alarm to notify him of this matter! When Mu Xingchou found out that Mu Wushuang was about to leave with the Tian Family, he was suddenly enraged and he quickly went out to obstruct them in the courtyard.

Luckily Mu Wushuang required some time to pack her belongings, so by the time when Mu Xingchou rushed to the courtyard, he coincidentally met Mu Wushuang who was following behind of the two from the Tian Family.

"Wushuang!" Mu Xingchou's eyes became red through and through in a moment's time, faintly containing the flames of anger. "What are you doing right now? Could it be that you are going to abandon your family without any regards?"

From the start, Mu Xingchou did not worry about the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps because they had the Tian Family supporting their backs! Otherwise, in a situation of not knowing the other party's identity, he wouldn't dare to talk nonsense.

However, he didn't expect that the people from the Tian Family were going to leave just like that. Even his own granddaughter didn't care about their family's survival?

"Prime Minister Mu, you're wrong." Mu Wushuang's eyes slightly sunk. "I'm someone from the Tian Family. I only have one family, which is the Tians. The Mu Family is insignificant to me."

In order to prove her determination to Tian Ke, Mu Wushuang had even addressed Prime Minister Mu as such. Her motive was to draw a clear dividing line with the Prime Minister Estate!

Mu Xingchou's heart suddenly became incomparably ice-cold as he looked at Mu Wushuang's heartless expression in disbelief. "What did you call me? Mu Wushuang, don't forget, I am the one who raised you. Without me, where would you be? I have always doted and indulged you endlessly, but now that you've caught onto a higher branch, you're going to fall out with us and become hostile?

Mu Wushuang knitted her eyebrows tightly. "If you loved me dearly, you would not obstruct me from another path that is more suitable for my development. Being in the Mu Family will only hinder my footsteps! I must leave here if I want to succeed and step on the masses beneath my feet!"

Her tone was filled with cold and detached feelings as if the elderly man who stood in her face wasn't a family member who raised her up, but a stranger instead.

Humans are all selfish, so even if she was initially angered by Tian Ke's words, she finally managed to calm down. As long as she could stand on the pinnacle, not to mention if she had to leave the Mu Family, even if she was asked to kill her relatives she would do it without hesitation!

Smack!

A slap ruthlessly came from the side, hitting Mu Wushuang's face. Instantly, her head leaned to one side, with her hair messily hanging on her shoulder. Half of her face had become red and swollen.

Wiping the traces of blood on the corner of her lips, Mu Wushuang laughed coldly as her gaze turned towards the handsome man who had an angered face. She spoke sneeringly, "What right do you have to hit me?"

Mu Wuchen's complexion was ashen as he raised his hands, wanting to continue to slap her. But ultimately, he powerlessly dropped his hands.

"Mu Wushuang, he's your grandfather. The Mu's are your family. Are you going to disregard your family member's deaths and only care for yourself?"

Mu Wushuang laughed coldly. "Let me repeat myself. My family is the Tian's, the Mu's are of no relation to me! In what way am I wrong to be selfish? What has the Mu family given me all these years? Why should I abandon my opportunity to succeed for you?"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 271-280

"Mu Wushuang!" Mu Wuchen gnashed his teeth, and his eyes were emitting raging flames of anger. "You actually dare to ask what the Mu Family gave you? Don't tell me that so many years of luxurious living were all fake? Without the Mu Family, do you think you would have the achievements you have today? Within the entire Mu Family, Grandfather doted on you the most, but who would have thought that it is also you who is the cruelest and most unscrupulous!"

Hearing the voice of her own elder brother, the mocking on her lips was even more evident.

"But, the Mu Family did not make me into someone above others, and I am still being bullied by Yun Luofeng! If the Mu Family is that powerful, how could Yun Luofeng that slut dare to bully me? I do not blame myself for leaving Mu Family as I only blame that you do not have enough strength to make me want to stay."

If it was said that Mu Wushuang still felt guilty for her initial decision, then right now the actions of these family members had caused the guilt in her heart to disappear completely without a trace.

However, at the time when Mu Wushuang was fighting with Mu Wuchen, they did not notice Mu Shen's silhouette flashing past from a distance away.

"Brother, you're too selfish!" Mu Wushuang glanced at Mu Wuchen who was angered to the point of being unable to say anything else, with disappointment in her eyes, "If you all truly loved me, you should have never stopped me. Instead, you would rather the Mu Family meet its destruction than troubling me! However, you've insulted me using righteous words! Your actions will only make me loathe the Mu Family more!"

"Mu Wushuang!"

"Brother, I do not think I'm in the wrong. Every miller draws water to their own mill! In this world, I believe anyone who is looking from my perspective would make the same choices I did, without any exception! Even though that slut Yun Luofeng acts as if she values feelings and relationships, I believe she would never abandon the chance if she had the opportunity to reach heaven in a single bound!"

In Mu Wushuang's mind, all humans were selfish creatures without any exceptions. Therefore, she didn't think her actions were wrong! So what if the Mu Family had raised her up? That was done by them willingly and couldn't be used to restrict her actions!

"Miss Tian Ke," Mu Wushuang turned towards Tian Ke, "we can set off."

Tian Ke coldly nodded her head and a trace of ridicule flashed in her eyes…

To delusionally think of being above others based on her personality? She was simply dreaming! After reaching the Tian Family, she would then know how big of a mistake she made by abandoning her own Grandfather and brother.

Unfortunately, she no longer had the opportunity to make a choice.

"Mu Wushuang, hold it!" Mu Wuchen anxiously grabbed onto Mu Wushuang's arms. "Are you truly that heartless, without any regards for the Mu Family? Right now there's not only the Steel and Raging Flame Corps, but also Yun Luofeng who is covetously eyeing us! With you leaving, the Mu Family will definitely meet its destruction. How can your conscience be at ease?"

Mu Wushuang stopped.

As she had her back facing Mu Wuchen, he was unable to see her expression.

However, seeing Mu Wushuang stop, he assumed there was a chance for her to return, and his expression couldn't help but become gentler.

"Wushuang, that year when you were bullied outside, it was me who brought a group of people to beat up those b*stards who bullied you. You admired the Crown Prince, so I prevented another woman from pursuing him and I have also helped you settle those who managed to attract him. Not only that, when we went out to experience life when we were young, I took a blow for you when you were attacked by spirit beasts, so you managed to stay alive. Don't tell me you've forgotten all these things?"

The past experiences were like running water, rushing forth into Mu Wushuang's mind.

However, these experiences did not even arouse any guilt within her and had instead caused her internal hatred to increase. She raised her hand and ruthlessly slapped away Mu Wuchen's hands that were tightly holding onto her arm and turned to face him.

"Mu Wuchen, even if you were buried under that spirit beast's claws that year, you had brought it upon yourself! I did not ask for you to save me, but you felt guilty and that's why you did it! Let me tell you, anyone who obstructs me from my future prospects will be my enemy! I will definitely not be lenient towards my enemies!"

Her words implied that if Mu Wuchen continued to obstruct her way, then she would not be courteous towards him!

Mu Xingchou had already recovered from his initial rage. The moment he slightly shut his eyes, his entire being seemed extremely aged. "Wuchen, let her leave!"

"Grandfather!" Mu Wuchen cried out involuntarily.

"Let her get lost!" Mu Xingchou opened his eyes as his gaze stared deeply towards Mu Wushuang. "However, I hope you do not regret your actions today!"

"Regret?" Mu Wushuang sneered and raised the corner of her lips in ridicule, "I left the Mu Family to obtain a more powerful strength. What do I have to regret? Grandfather, it is you who caused my decision today! If it weren't for your strength being inferior to Yun Luo, I would never leave the Mu Family! This is all your fault because you're too worthless!"

Mu Wushuang had practically shouted out the last sentence, her eyes filled with rage, "I want to enter the Tian Family! I want to be more powerful! I want Yun Luofeng that slut to kneel down and beg for forgiveness!"

Mu Xingchou seemed to see the real Mu Wushuang for the first time as he stared without blinking at her eyes that were filled with hatred. So it turns out that the years he had pampered her couldn't be compared to her pursuit of power! Why should he try to retain such a granddaughter?

"Grandfather, when I leave I will bring Gao Ling along with me. Furthermore, I will use the Tian Family's authority to order Yun Luofeng to become Gao Ling's concubine very soon. At that time, I can torture her however I wish. Can the Mu Family achieve this?"

Her hatred for Yun Luofeng had caused Mu Wushuang's expression to turn unsightly, while she spoke malevolently.

"Since you're unable to achieve that, you don't have the qualifications to hold me back!" Mu Wushuang ruthlessly flung her clothes and turned while walking towards Tian Ke's side. "Miss Tian Ke, I have settled my affairs. From today onward, I am someone from the Tian Family, and I am willing to work extremely hard for them! Whereas for this Prime Minister Mu's Estate, its survival is not related to me!"

Just when Mu Wushuang's words were spoken, a devilish yet languid voice was suddenly heard from outside the courtyard, carrying a trace of mirth. "Leave? May I know where exactly you are rushing off to?"

For Mu Wushuang, this voice was extremely familiar! Instantly, the hatred in her eyes increased as she coldly stared outside of the courtyard.

Da Da Da!

First was a wave of orderly yet powerful footsteps that could be heard from outside the gate. Rows of trained military personnel entered the gate and instantly encircled the entire courtyard.

After that…

Several women lifting a wide palanquin walked into the courtyard.

On this luxurious and spacious palanquin, the young lady's entire body was lying flat on that unfeeling man's thighs. Her right hand was supporting the back of her head, and her snow-white robe was flowing with the breeze, revealing her delicate collarbone. Her looks were incomparably breathtaking, with a slightly curved lip revealing that devilish smile of hers, and an indolent smiling intent that filled her pitch-black eyes.

Even the people from the Mu Family couldn't help but be stunned looking at the current Yun Luofeng.

The handsome man and beautiful woman seated within the palanquin looked so well matched together that it was like a perfect scene in a mural.

The man seemed to be discontented with the people looking towards the young lady as his callous eyes surveyed his surroundings. His expression was cold as if it was a long, sharp sword. The people who were within his reach had looked away as they felt a chill coming from the bottom of their feet up into their heart.

"It's you!"

Mu Xingchou saw Zhong Ling'er who was standing beside the palanquin with a glance. His eyes were filled with flames of fury, and he wished that he could rush over and ruthlessly beat her up. Ultimately, he managed to restrain himself.

Unwavering eyes filled with rage stared at Yun Luofeng, the hatred evident on his aged face. "Yun Luofeng! The Yun family! I was already suspicious before. There weren't that many people that our Mu family had offended, so why was there someone who was acting against us? I didn't think that the one who schemed against us behind the scenes would actually be you!"

It was such a joke that everyone had been tricked by her, and hadn't realized that this young lady had managed to secretly develop such a formidable strength!

Yun Luofeng's posture was languid yet satisfied. Her hands leaned on the palanquin's support as she slightly raised her eyes to glance at Mu Xingchou. "I have to thank Gao Ling for this. If he hadn't taken the trouble to find me this crowd of people, my power wouldn't have increased so quickly."

Mu Xingchou's expression suddenly became increasingly unsightly. "The people the Crown Prince found for you were all people with low aptitude. It's impossible for them to be this group of people! Yun Luofeng, your actions of armed rebellion will undoubtedly cause your nine generations to be executed!"

"Execution of my nine generations?" Yun Luofeng lightly chuckled, "I'm unsure what qualifications you have to execute my family members. Not to mention that these people were personally given to me by the Crown Prince, so what if I had secretly recruited men? If I truly wanted to seize the throne, the title of the Emperor wouldn't still belong to him."

Mu Xingchou was stunned. He couldn't believe that this young lady was so arrogant that she would say such rebellious words in a public place with numerous people. Even if she had the General's Estate as her backing, it couldn't compare to the Imperial Family.

Don't forget that there was still a high-level advanced-rank cultivator within the Imperial Family, while the strongest person the Yun family had was Yun Luo. No matter how strong Yun Luo was, his current strength was only in the high-level low-rank.

Yun Luo simply couldn't compare with the number one person within the Imperial Family.

"Yun Luofeng."

After knowing the master behind the scene of Steel and Raging Flame Corps was Yun Luofeng, Mu Xingchou's heart calmed down and he spoke sneeringly, "Within this half a year, you've indeed caused others to sit up and take notice of you. Unfortunately, regardless of how powerful the forces are that you have in your hands, you are still a waste! Today, since you dared to intrude in my Estate, I will definitely make sure you never leave!"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and questioned with a smile that wasn't really a smile, "You think you have the qualification to say such words?"

After the young lady's words had been spoken, everyone within the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps no longer hid their aura, but instead released their might, encasing the entire Estate.

After Mu Xingchou, who was originally confident in himself sensed the aura of these people, his aged expression instantly became deathly pale. Both his eyes were wide open in shock, and even his body shook violently.

"Ten high-level low-rank and the others are all middle-level high-rank, this… is impossible!"

Within the entire Longyuan Kingdom, there were only two high-level cultivators! Even Yun Qingya who was once known as the genius was only a middle-level high-rank cultivator! He didn't expect for ten high-level cultivators to appear all of a sudden.

However, Yun Qingya was only twelve years old that year, and he had only trained for two years. He was indeed a genius to have broken through to be a middle-level high-rank cultivator in two year's time without any external aid.

After all, the General's Estate within the Longyuan Kingdom was not a force like the Spirit Sect. For a power as strong as the Spirit Sect, the disciples within would begin testing for their aptitude when they were six, before choosing a suitable cultivation method. Since Yun Qingya was born in the secular world, he only attempted the test for his talents when he was ten years old!

Comparatively speaking, these people from the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps were luckier.

Not only did they have Marrow-cleansing Medicinal Liquid to change their innate talent, they even had access to Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid to increase their strength. With those resources, these people were able to grow to such a realm in a short half-year's time.

Of course, the ranks before a high-level spirit cultivator were relatively more common and so easier to break through. However, after reaching the realm of a high-level spirit cultivator, the cultivation would become extremely difficult, with every step similar to climbing a mountain.

"Fool!"

Tian Ke coldly swept a glance towards Mu Xingchou, with disdain flashing through her eyes.

The moment when the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps appeared, she had already sensed the might of these people. Who would have thought that Mu Xingchou was so fearless to show off his ability here!

However…

Tian Ke slightly narrowed her eyes and glanced towards that pair of a handsome man and woman, and took a short sharp breath.

These two people gave her the feeling of being extremely dangerous!

That unfeeling man had caused her to be restrained with fear, whereas for that gorgeous white-robed young lady… she felt dangerous in terms of her aura! It was as if she would fall into a trap the young lady arranged if she was careless, to the extent of having no hope of escape!

"Excuse me, I hope that you will make things easy for us. I must take Mu Wushuang away, whereas you can take care of the others however you like." Tian Ke cupped her fist and spoke.

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows lightly. "I still have some debts to settle with Mu Wushuang, so she has to stay."

"Miss Yun," Tian Ke's expression turned slightly colder and her tone became unfriendly, "You better think this through; being enemies with the Tian Family isn't worthwhile! I've heard that you're a physician. If you allow me to bring Mu Wushuang away, you can ask me for advice at the Tian Family in the future if you encounter any questions. I will definitely answer your queries."

"Miss Tian Ke," Mu Wushuang said somewhat anxiously, "Yun Luofeng isn't someone worthy, so how can you direct her to the Tian family and look for you? You…"

"You better shut up!" Tian Ke coldly threw Mu Wushuang a glance. "Do I have to get your permission on how I handle affairs? What do you think you are? Without me, you're nothing!"

Mu Wushuang shut her mouth but her beautiful eyes were filled with unwillingness and anger, as her unwavering gaze stared at Yun Luofeng.

Why did Tian Ke adopt an overbearing attitude towards her, but change her appearance in the face of Yun Luofeng?

No!

She was unwilling! She was indignant to have lost to Yun Luofeng in every aspect!

Mu Wuchen who saw Mu Wushuang chided by Tian Ke, couldn't help but chuckle sneeringly, "Mu Wushuang, only Grandfather and me truly cared for you in the past. You think that you've managed to hang on a higher power's thigh, but in other people's heart, you're nothing!"

"Keke," Mu Wushuang coldly laughed, "even if I am a dog within the Tian family, it's still better than being the Miss of the Prime Minister's Estate!"

Even if her identity was a dog, she had the opportunity to use her position to bully others!

Furthermore, with Tian Ke and Tian Yu's protection, Yun Luofeng couldn't kill her even if she wanted to!

Thinking this, Mu Wushuang no longer spoke as she silently stayed beside Tian Ke. However, the gaze she directed at Yun Luofeng still contained hatred! That look of hers was as if she wished she could dismember the other's body into a thousand pieces!

"You can leave," A pair of devilish black pair of eyes swept past Tian Ke, and Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips, "however, Mu Wushuang must stay!"

Regardless, she persisted on what she said earlier on, that Mu Wushuang absolutely must stay here!

Tian Ke's facial expression suddenly changed. "What if I were to take her away forcefully?"

"My apologies, then both of you will have to stay!"

The young lady's voice was arrogant with confidence, causing Tian Ke to reflexively clench her fist. Her aura emerged prominently all around her body, but just when she was about to take action, Tian Yu who was silent from the start reached out to stop her.

"Miss Yun," Tian Yu turned and looked at Yun Luofeng with a grave and stern expression, "the Tian family did not know you had a grudge against Mu Wushuang, and so we had wanted to bring her away. Since she has animosity with you, then we shall leave her for you today in return for a favor."

"Tian Yu?"

Tian Ke was stunned momentarily as she looked towards Tian Yu in confusion. A trace of anxiety was revealed in her eyes. "But, my drug tester…"

"Tian Ke," Tian Yu frowned, furrowed his brows, and spoke in a volume that only they could hear, "Mu Wushuang's physique is indeed unique, but she's not the only one in this world that is suited to become a high-grade drug tester. It's not worth it to offend these two because of her."

Only an outstanding talent could recognize current trends! So what if the Tian Family had Tian Ya whose name shocked the entire mainland? After all, Tian Ya wasn't here, and if they were to meet force with force against these people it would definitely not be good for them!

Therefore, Tian Yu had decisively made this decision.

Above the palanquin, Yun Luofeng stuck both her legs up as her hands lightly tapped on her thigh. "It's a given that Mu Wushuang had to stay, but you actually used this as a pretext to ask me for a favor? My favor's extremely precious, and I'm afraid you can't afford it."

"You…" Tian Ke's icily cold pair of eyes gradually contained anger. "You better not go too far! Tian Yu is our Tian family's…"

"Tian Ke!" Tian Yu coldly swept a glance at Tian Ke and interrupted her words. Then, he turned his gaze towards Yun Luofeng. "Miss Yun, then what do you think would be fitting?"

Yun Luofeng raised her chin lightly as a smile filled with madness hung on her breathtaking appearance. "You have to owe me a favor!"

"Alright." Tian Yu took a deep breath, "I promise you."

"Tian Yu!"

Tian Ke cried out involuntarily. Just when she finished, Tian Yu grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go!"

At this place, he was practically unaware of what was going on! Even though that unfeeling black-robed man had maintained his silence since his appearance, his incomparably sharp glance was directed at him all along. If he continued to stay for even a moment more, he would inevitably be unable to endure that man's gaze and collapse on the floor!

This was also the reason why he had abandoned Mu Wushuang!

Especially just now when he asked for Yun Luofeng to owe them a favor, he felt that even his breathing became sluggish at that moment, as if he would meet his demise here!

This unfeeling man was too terrifying. So frightening that it caused one's heart to tremble.

"No!"

Mu Wushuang did not know what happened, or why both of the Tian family's people wanted to abandon her! Turning pale from fright, she hastily ran towards Tian Ke and raised her hands to grab her sleeve while anxiously saying, "Miss Tian Ke, don't leave, don't leave me here! I will definitely do my utmost to cultivate after entering Tian family, I will absolutely not disappoint you!"

"Cultivate?"

Tian Ke mockingly laughed as she caused Mu Wushuang's body to fall on the ground with a kick, and spoke with a cold face, "You're still thinking of going to the Tian family to cultivate? Dream on! Do you truly think I came here because I had noticed your talents? You still want to become superior to others? Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror! To tell you the truth, it's because your physique is suitable to become my drug tester. That is why I had the intention to bring you into the Tian family. Otherwise, you wouldn't have the qualifications to enter that sort of place in your lifetime!"

At this very moment, Tian Ke had vented all her anger towards Yun Luofeng on Mu Wushuang!

Mu Wushuang's body started to lightly tremble while her beautiful eyes filled with suffering looked at Tian Ke. Her gorgeous face was deathly pale, with despair in her eyes.

"Miss Tian Ke, what did you just say?"

Even till now, she couldn't believe that the Tian family came for her in order to become a drug tester.

"Mu Wushuang, do you still not understand?" Tian Ke raised her ice-cold face filled with arrogance. "I thought I had already said it in an easy to understand manner, I didn't think that you were so stupid as to not understand. Who do you think you are? A person like you who can even abandon your family just for your own selfish gain, how could our Tian family use you? By raising you, it's tantamount to raising a white-eyed wolf!"

Mu Wushuang's body trembled more and more as she struggled to get up off the ground while clenching her fist tightly. "Miss Tian Ke, it was you who said it. If I were to become someone from the Tian family, I shouldn't care about the life and death of others. I only listened to your orders, so what wrong did I do?"

Hearing Mu Wushuang's words that sounded a bit crazy, Tian Ke sneeringly raised the corner of her lips. "That's right, those words were indeed said by me. However, it was your decision to follow them! A person who would even abandon their own family will definitely betray the Tian family. On what basis do you think you're important to us?"

As if five lightning strikes had fallen, Mu Wushuang stumbled a few steps. She had to support herself against a huge tree beside her so that she would not fall on the ground.

What was a drug tester? It was impossible that Mu Wushuang as a physician didn't know!

A drug tester was someone who tested medicine. Some physicians would prepare several drug testers to test medicine for them! In this case, the life and death of a drug tester were dependent on the physician's abilities!

What a joke that the Tian family looked for her to make her into a drug tester, while she had ruthlessly betrayed her family who loved and pampered her in order to enter the Tian family!

"No!"

Mu Wushuang gave a heart-wrenching shout. Her voice was mournful, while two teardrops of despair gradually flowed down from her beautiful eyes.

She wasn't willing!

She was unwilling to be defeated here! She had yet to stand on the pinnacle of the mainland, nor had she achieved being a god physician. How could she be resigned to fall in front of Yun Luofeng?

Tian Yu coldly glanced at Mu Wushuang before looking to speak to Tian Ke beside him.

"Tian Ke, let's go."

Tian Ke lightly nodded her head and followed Tian Yu's footsteps to walk out of the courtyard.

When she walked past Yun Luofeng, she paused for a moment and deliberately lowered her voice to speak. "I don't wish to argue with you because of Tian Yu this time around, but if I encounter you in the future, I will definitely not let you off easy!"

Yun Luofeng lightly raised her eyebrows, as her pitch-black eyes contained a devilish charming smiling intent. "Sure! As long you have the capability!"

Even though she had a smile on her face, her tone was incomparably arrogant, causing Tian Ke's expression to suddenly change. She gripped her sword hilt even tighter, and she had to take a deep breath before she managed to restrain the anger that was about to gush forth.

Alas, Tian Ke walked out of the courtyard in great strides without turning back.

"No!"

Looking at both their disappearing figures, Mu Wushuang finally experienced terror as she quickly threw herself towards them. "Miss Tian Ke, I know my mistakes, please don't go!"

Chuckle!

Before she had the time to rush out, the image of a beautiful woman flashed past and a palm strike fell on Mu Wushuang's chest. Suddenly, her body once again flipped and flew out before fiercely slamming on the ground.

Qingyan stood facing Mu Wushung with teasing intent. "Mu Wushuang, remember how you bullied my Miss that year? Now it's time for you to get back what you gave out!

Bang!

Just when Mu Wushuang wanted to open her mouth to speak, another palm strike landed, instantly causing her body to fling out with fresh blood continuously spurting out from her mouth.

Silence!

The entire Prime Minister Estate was deathly silent!

As Yun Luofeng's personal maidservant, no one was unaware of what sort of capability she had! However, at this moment, this obscure and unknown little maidservant suddenly had a cultivation of high-level low rank? What would be even more shocking than this?

At this very moment, Mu Wushuang no longer had any thoughts left to notice Qingyan's strength. She despairingly gazed at the direction the people from the Tian family had left, while her heart suddenly sank to the lowest point.

An unprecedented panic invaded her heart, and she hastily got up from the ground while dashing towards Mu Xingchou.

"Grandfather, I know my mistakes. Your granddaughter knows her mistakes. Please, I beg you to save me, please go to the Imperial Palace to beg the Empress. As long as the Empress speaks up, the Emperor will definitely save me."

Mu Xingchou closed his eyes and opened them after he had recovered his senses, but they were filled with disappointment. "Wushuang, since now you're regretting it, why did you do it from the start? Previously you first abandoned the Mu family, and now that the Tian family gave up on you, you're begging me to save you? I only want to know, how should I save you?"

Hearing Mu Xingchou's words, Mu Wushuang thought that the other party still remembered their family ties and her eyes instantly brightened. "There's the Spirit Sect supporting the Longyuan Kingdom behind the scenes. You can head to the Imperial Palace and beg the Empress. The Emperor pampers the Empress the most and he will definitely save me because of the Empress! If the Emperor is willing to save me, he can invite the strong cultivator from the Spirit Sect. That way, Yun Luofeng that slut cannot kill me."

Mu Xingchou was Mu Wushuang's last hope to save her life, so she had firmly grabbed onto him while appealing to him.

"Wushuang, I'm unable to save you."

Mu Xingchou shook his head. "Not to mention me, even the Emperor cannot save you, nor save the Mu family."

"Grandfather!" Mu Wushuang shrieked involuntarily as she spoke angrily, "I'm your granddaughter, how can you not save me? I know you definitely have the means to save me! You cannot see me die without saving me! Otherwise, the soul and spirit of my deceased parents would absolutely never let you off!"

Smack!

Mu Wuchen raised his hands and slapped Mu Wushuang as his expression was grave and stern while speaking. "Mu Wushuang, it was you who betrayed the family first. What right do you have now to blame others for not saving you?"

Not only did this slap not make Mu Wushuang calm down, but instead it caused her to be increasingly frantic. Her entire person had become unsightly.

"The whole Mu family isn't worth anything! Sooner or later, I will let all of you pay the price, Hahaha!" She laughed frantically three times and gradually turned towards Yun Luofeng with hatred in her eyes. "Yun Luofeng, you can't kill me! Otherwise, the Ghost Emperor would never let you off!"

Ghost Emperor?

When Mu Wushuang said this, she completely did not notice that Yun Xiao's expression abruptly turned cold. Waves of killing intent were surging forth from his cold eyes.

"Yun Luofeng, you probably didn't know that right? The reason why Gao Ling was sent to the Bamboo House was that the Ghost Emperor had taken a liking to me. Whereas Gao Ling wanted to fight with him over me, therefore the Ghost Emperor sent people to throw him into the Bamboo House! As such, if you dare to touch even a strand of my hair, the Ghost Emperor will definitely not forgive you if he finds out!"

Mu Wushuang chuckled coldly and her face no longer had fear on it, instead, it had been replaced with a look of being proud of herself.

_Chuckle!_

Just when Mu Wushuang had said these words, a grey-robed figure suddenly fell into the crowd from the ancient tree within the courtyard.

"Er… I'm sorry," Qin Yuan laughed mockingly and got up. "I couldn't bear it and fell down."

As his Master disliked him to appear out in the open, he had hidden in the tree! He didn't think that after suddenly hearing Mu Wushuang's self-opinionated words, he would receive an enormous shock and carelessly fell down.

"Who are you?"

Mu Xingchou's expression changed. He didn't expect there was someone watching from the sidelines in a secret place when the Mu family and Yun family were fighting each other! Even he did not notice that person.

Just how strong was this man?

"You're asking me?" Qin Yuan turned towards Mu Xingchou and laughed. "I'm sure the Crown Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom knows me. It was me who sent him into the Bamboo House and I also managed to sell him for a great price. Tsk tsk, I have to say that the Crown Prince's figure was extremely good and the customers within the Bamboo House loved it."

Of course, even if this Crown Prince's figure was good, it couldn't be compared to his own Master's physique.

"You are the Ghost Emperor's subordinate?" Hearing Qin Yuan's words, Mu Wushuang was internally delighted. "Are you here to save me?"

Qin Yuan laughed awkwardly, "This… aren't you mistaken about something? My Master isn't acquainted with you, so why would he ask me to save you?"

Not acquainted?

These two words caused Mu Wushuang's expression to change. "If he doesn't like me, why is he a rival with the Crown Prince for my affection?"

Qin Yuan's face still had a smile, yet his eyes revealed a dense ridicule.

"The one my Master likes is the Yun family's Yun Luofeng and he wasn't a rival with Gao Ling for her affection. It's because Gao Ling was extremely irritating and was always pestering my Master's future wife. Therefore, my Master asked me to throw him into the Bamboo House so that they could have silence for a period of time.

Rival for affection?

Gao Ling, that b*stard, didn't have the qualifications to compete with his Master for Yun Luofeng's affection! The actions of his Master that day were only that of chasing away a housefly that was pestering his woman, so where did being a rival for affection come about?

_Shua!_

Mu Wushuang's expression instantly became incomparably pale as she once again retreated a few steps. With a bang sound, her butt fell to the ground and her pale expression was similar to a dead person's gray face.

The person the Ghost Emperor likes is Yun Luofeng?

Why? Why was Yun Luofeng's luck always so good? Even the Ghost Emperor loved her deeply? What was even funnier was that she thought the Ghost Emperor had fallen for her!

Suddenly, Mu Wushuang seemed to have recalled something as her hoarse voice contained a trace of madness, "Hahaha! The person the Ghost Emperor likes is actually Yun Luofeng! It's sure unfortunate, Yun Luofeng that slut had improper relations with her bodyguard and has lost her innocence. I can't see how the Ghost Emperor would continue to like her!"

Hearing Mu Wushuang's mad words, Qin Yuan prudently shot a glance towards the cold and unfeeling man seated on the palanquin and his whole body was covered with cold sweat.

He knew that he did not deal with the matter well initially, causing Mu Wushuang to be mistaken that his Master liked her, and this matter would definitely cause his Master to be extremely discontented! But how could he have known that this woman would be narcissistic to this extent?

As if feeling the killing intent on that man's body increasing, Qin Yuan was terrified and his head shrank down on his shoulders. Afraid that he would be tied to her fate, he instantly turned to look at Mu Wushuang who was laughing frantically and spoke in a sarcastic manner, "My apologies, the bodyguard you mentioned that had improper relations with Miss Yun — is my Master."

He had deliberately lowered his volume when he spoke that sentence because he knew that his Master did not wish to reveal his identity. Otherwise, with the selfish personality of those people from the Xiao family, they would definitely not let go of the opportunity to pester his Master.

However, even if his voice was suppressed and he spoke extremely softly, Yun Luofeng could still clearly hear him with her capabilities.

She lightly raised her eyebrows and looked towards the ice-cold handsome man. Her narrowed black eyes contained a dangerous glint. "Yun Xiao, explain to me when we get back what exactly this is about."

Yun Xiao was startled but managed to nod his head. "Alright."

….

Currently, within the courtyard of the Prime Minister's Estate, Mu Wushuang's entire being was foolishly seated like a sculpture as her lifeless gaze was staring at Qin Yuan who stood in front of her. Seemingly, she hadn't recovered her senses from his words.

"Impossible, he's only a bodyguard! How could he be…"

Her voice was trembling, and even her chest throbbed violently. There was no color on her ashen face, and before she finished her words, she had been interrupted by Qin Yuan's mocking voice.

"Who asked my Master's woman to be so outstanding that my Master would willingly accompany her? Of course, you couldn't beat her on this point even if you wasted your entire lifetime."

Qin Yuan's words were like a sharp knife that ruthlessly stabbed Mu Wushuang's heart, causing her eyes that were originally filled with despair to be filled with hatred, and her gaze was full of unwillingness and anger.

From the start, she thought that the Ghost Emperor was an ugly man. That was why he had used a mask when revealing himself to the masses. It did not occur to her that the Ghost Emperor looked cool and extremely handsome. He was so perfect that it caused one's heart to beat faster! The rest of the men in the world couldn't compare to him! More importantly, he was infatuated with Yun Luofeng!

But why was such an outstanding man only interested in Yun Luofeng? In what aspect was she lacking compared to her? Especially as this Ghost Emperor was actually perfectly willing to stay by a woman's side as a bodyguard.

All of a sudden…

Mu Wushuang recalled her initial insult towards Yun Xiao.

At that time she humiliated him saying that a small bodyguard did not even have the qualifications to look at her!

But she would have never have thought that a small bodyguard like him was an existence of such a grand reputation!

Once she thought of this, Mu Wushuang wanted to give herself a tight slap! If only she had not humiliated Yun Xiao previously, perhaps the Ghost Emperor would have some tender, protective feelings for her, and she would not be in such circumstances?

Clearly, Mu Wushuang had truly thought too much of herself. Even if she did not say those words previously, she was still an existence that must die in Yun Xiao's heart! Who had asked her to offend Yun Luofeng?

Everyone that offended Yun Luofeng must die!

"Mu Wushuang," Qin Yuan raised the corner of his lips as his eyes were filled with teasing, "you and Gao Ling are sure a perfect match. Both of you are brain-dead! Truly a match made in heaven! Only Gao Ling would have fallen for such a woman like you. But it's pretty good, at least he allowed my Master to pick up a treasure."

As if he was afraid that Mu Wushuang wasn't angry enough, Qin Yuan continued to stab her with his words.

His contemptuous voice was like a sharp thorn, stabbing her whole heart to have a thousand holes and be drenched with blood.

After that…

Mu Wushuang whose whole heart was filled with anger had an unsightly face. She then pounced toward the palanquin with a sinister expression. "Yun Luofeng, you slut, I'm going to kill you! It's all because of you, if it weren't for you, I would have never fallen into such a situation! It's all your fault!"

A chuckle was heard.

Before Mu Wushuang had the chance to reach Yun Luofeng, a sharp sword had suddenly pierced her chest. The fresh blood instantly blossomed like a rose and dyed her clothes.

Qingyan coldly retracted the longsword and a sneering expression was evident on her delicate face. "Mu Wushuang, have you forgotten how you treated our Miss in the past? You're only suffering the retribution you deserve."

The servant girl's words caused Mu Wushuang's entire body to stiffen and trembled for a moment. The moment she raised her head, her beautiful eyes looked at the young lady lying on the palanquin and unwillingness appeared on her deathly pale face.

No!

She couldn't die here, especially falling in front of Yun Luofeng.

"Grandfather…" she turned her head with great difficulty and looked at Mu Xingchou with an appealing gaze, "save me."

Mu Xingchou couldn't bear it and spoke up. "Yun Luofeng, this time, the Yun Family has won, and you've won beautifully! All these years the Yun family has been my old enemy and I've always been opposing you. Now, I'm tired of this."

"Old enemy?"

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "My apologies, your Mu family is only my stepping stone, you don't qualify to be my old enemy."

If it was in the past, Mu Xingchou would definitely have a quarrel with her after hearing her arrogant words. However, at this moment, his heart had already sunk to the lowest point. He then took and deep breath and spoke. "Yun Luofeng, I can commit suicide before you right now, but I beg you to leave Mu Wushuang a whole corpse."

Qingyan's previous strike had deliberately missed Mu Wushuang's vital points and one didn't even have to think of why she had done so. It must be to leave her alive and to continue to torture her.

He couldn't bear to see the granddaughter he pampered the most in the past being tortured, even if Mu Wushuang had betrayed the Mu family at the end!

"You're talking conditions with me?" The smile on Yun Luofeng contained a devilish intent and her pitch-black eyes landed on Mu Xingchou's deathly pale face. "Do you think you have the qualifications?"

Mu Xingchou laughed bitterly, "Yun Luofeng, take it as I'm begging you, please leave a complete corpse for my granddaughter. Allow her a death without any pain and suffering."

He did not pray for Yun Luofeng to let off Mu Wushuang, because that was basically impossible! He only begged her to leave Mu Wushuang a complete corpse! This was the last thing he could do for her as her grandfather.

"Grandfather!" Mu Wushuang's voice was full of weakness, with deep despair clouding her beautiful eyes. "I don't want to die, Grandfather, I really don't want to die. Please save me, save me from here…"

Mu Xingchou's expression was filled with pain. Alas, he eventually ignored Mu Wushuang's pleading voice as his eyes quietly gazed at Yun Luofeng. "Yun Luofeng, if you promise me, I will commit suicide immediately."

Yun Luofeng's black shot a wicked glance at Mu Xingchou as she spoke while the corner of her lips curved up. "Mu Xingchou, do you remember the words you said to me before?"

Mu Xingchou's body stiffened as his aged face became increasingly pale.

"Previously you told my grandfather that the Mu family had the Noble Consort Mu. Afterward, there would be Mu Wushuang as the future Princess Consort. Therefore, it was destined for the Mu family to step on the Yun Family's head forever! While the Yun family did not have any outstanding daughters that could curry favor with the Imperial Family! You were indeed correct on this. The people of the Yun Family indeed wouldn't fawn over the Imperial Family as I will only use my own strength to determine my own destiny!"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 281-290

Mu Xingchou slightly shut his eyes, and as he recalled the ridiculing words he had told Yun Luofeng, he felt that it was such a joke on his part.

That's right! The Mu Family indeed had two outstanding women that could be sent into the Imperial Family. Especially Mu Wushuang, she was the future Empress, the mother of the land under heaven! The Yun Family had nothing, and even Yun Luofeng's engagement with the Crown Prince had been retracted.

However, what use was it even if women of the Mu Family were outstanding? Didn't they still have to cling to the Imperial Family in order to survive?

While the Yun Family was unknowingly capable of putting the Imperial Family beneath their feet!"

"Yun Luofeng, do you truly not cherish old friendships?" Mu Xingchou opened his eyes and spoke overbearingly. "In any case, both I and your Grandfather are officials. Why are you being excessively ruthless?"

"Old friendships?

Yun Luofeng started laughing. Her laughter was filled with sarcasm. "When did the old friendship of us with the Mu Family come about? At that time when you revealed military intelligence and caused my parent's death, you should've expected such retribution to follow!

The heavens are watching whatever we do. For the Mu Family to have this outcome was the retribution that they should bear!

"Keke." Mu Xingchou laughed grimly, as his eyes glanced towards Mu Wushuang beside him. He then released a sigh before speaking. "Wushuang, I've indulged you too much over the years, thus causing you to commit so many wrongdoings, and to even betray the family! But regardless of how many wrong things you've done, you are still the bloodline of our Mu family. I had originally wanted to let you die without any pain, but now it seems like even that will be impossible."

After saying this, Mu Xingchou turned towards Mu Wuchen. "If you don't want to suffer too much pain, follow me and commit suicide."

When his words finished, Mu Xingchou did not hesitate to pull out his long sword and thrust it into his heart.

Splurt!

Fresh blood splatted out and stained the entire ground. Mu Xingchou's body trembled slightly before gradually falling to the ground.

"Grandfather!" The rims of Mu Wuchen's eyes instantly turned red and he stared at Yun Luofeng fiercely. "Yun Luofeng, compared to the Mu family, you aren't any better. You will surely meet your own retribution having killed so many people. When you die, you will definitely enter the 18th layer of Hell!

Retribution?

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and the words she spoke were unruly and domineering, as her eyes were filled with madness that did not place the masses in her eyes. "If I do not enter hell then who should? When I reach there, I will kill the Mu family members once again!

"Hmph!" Mu Wuchen coldly snorted. "We'll see who kills who at that time! Yun Luofeng, I will be waiting for you in Hell!"

Bang!

Mu Wuchen raised his palms and slapped on his skull. Momentarily, his skull was smashed into pieces by the palm strike, while brains mixed together with blood gradually flowed from the top of his head.

Strictly speaking, Mu Wuchen only had a haughty personality. While the words he said were a little malicious, he did not participate in any of the matters that Mu Wushuang and Mu Xingchou had schemed up! At most he had only helped Mu Wushuang deal with a few women who had clung to the Crown Prince.

However, Yun Luofeng did not have any intention to let him off!

It was a must to remove the roots! If she were to let Mu Wuchen live, he would definitely do something that would hurt the General's Estate with his hatred toward her! It was impossible for her to stay within the General's Estate forever.

For her loved ones, she would not regret it even if she were to be spit on and cursed by everyone!

Yun Luofeng swept a glance at the two dead bodies that fell on the ground and turned her gaze to Mu Wushuang. "I'll give you a chance. You can choose to commit suicide like them, or… let me dispose of you. Of course, if you chose the latter and want to commit suicide in the future, I'm afraid you won't have the opportunity anymore."

Mu Wushuang's body trembled as she looked at Mu Xingchou and Mu Wuchen who had fallen on the ground and her eyes revealed traces of panic. "No, I don't want to die! I want to continue living!"

Even ants knew how to drag on their lives, let alone Mu Wushuang who was afraid of death. Therefore, it was impossible for such a person to commit suicide!

"I've already given you a chance," Yun Luofeng paused for a moment before she continued speaking, "therefore, you can't commit suicide in the future even if you want to. Mu Shen, she shall be handed over to you. I believe you won't disappoint me."

Mu Shen?

Hearing his name, a touch of surprise appeared within her gaze as she looked up at the young man walking towards her.

That young man's expression was very calm, without the distinctive qualities of a dandy man. His eyes were filled with hatred as he looked towards Mu Wushuang who had a foolish expression on her face, and said in a sneering manner, "Mu Wushuang, I'm sure you didn't expect this, for you to have a day like this. Hahaha."

Mu Wushuang, who was above others and didn't take anyone seriously, could only let go of her attitude and beg for forgiveness here in a petty and lowly manner.

Speaking of it, it sure was a joke.

"Mu Shen!" Mu Wushuang was shocked as she stared blankly at the young man appearing before her. "Why is it you? Were you the one who brought Yun Luofeng here?"

Mu Shen raised the corner of his lips and laughed sneeringly, "That's right."

These two words had thoroughly caused Mu Wushuang to sink into madness. Her face turned unsightly as she shouted in hatred, "Mu Shen, a traitor like you who betrayed the Mu Family will definitely not have a peaceful death!"

If it weren't for Yun Luofeng suddenly appearing here, perhaps she might have left together with the people from the Tian family. Even if she were to enter into the Tian family as a drug tester, it was much better than falling into Yun Luofeng's hands.

After all as a drug tester, as long as she had the opportunity, she could put Tian Ke beneath her feet and replace her!

However right now, all her great ambitions were shattered, all because of Mu Shen the traitor!

"Traitor?" Mu Shen sneeringly laughed, "I'm indeed a traitor within the Mu Family, but you aren't any better! Grandfather pampered you so much and gave you all the good things since you were young. In spite of that, you did not care about his life or death! Don't tell me you aren't a traitor?"

Every word of that young man had hit her where it hurt, causing Mu Wushuang's heart to violently tremble.

She suddenly plopped and knelt before Mu Shen and both her hands tightly grabbed onto his thigh while she implored him "Mu Shen, I beg you to let me off, looking at the fact that we are relatives. If you let me off this time, I will definitely work extremely hard to pay you back in the future."

Mu Shen slightly closed his eyes and at the time when he opened his eyes, the hatred within his eyes turned into sarcasm. "Mu Wushuang, you caused the death of my sister, and just that is sufficient for me to take revenge against you!

Hearing this, Mu Wushuang's hands gradually loosened as her body fell weakly to the ground. Her deathly pale face was filled with despair.

She knew that she had met her end this time around!

"Master," Mu Shen glanced at Mu Wushuang before turning to walk towards Yun Luofeng as he cupped his fist respectfully. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity to take revenge against my enemy. In the future, this life of mine will belong to you, and only you can take away my life!"

His addressing of Yun Luofeng was no longer Divine Physician nor Miss Yun but was instead directly addressing her as Master. The meaning of his words was very clear.

Facing a wholehearted Mu Shen, Yun Luofeng lightly nodded her head. "Mu Shen, I will not care about the matters of Mu Wushuang in the future. It's your problem how you want to punish her. With your hatred towards her, you will certainly settle this better than me."

Yun Luofeng's words weren't wrong. With Mu Wushuang falling in his hands, she could only suffer all kinds of torment and then die! Even committing suicide was an extravagant action for her…

While the period of being alive would become Mu Wushuang's eternal nightmare!

"The matters of the Mu Family have been settled. Now we'll enter the palace!"

Yun Luofeng slightly lowered her eyes and the corner of her lips curved in a devilish manner. "It's time for that dog Emperor to step down."

…

Imperial Palace's courtyard.

Within the study room in a serious atmosphere, Gao Tu was currently discussing matters with Gao Ling while Noble Consort Mu was looking at Gao Tu at one side with a tender gaze. She had even taken over the work of a palace maid to fill a cup of tea for Gao Tu from time to time.

Suddenly, a hurried voice came from outside the study, and that eunuch did not wait to be announced but had rushed into the room in a staggering manner.

"Your Majesty, something bad has happened!"

Gao Tu's expression instantly turned solemn. "Eunuch Lu, for you to be so rude and impetuous, where's your decorum?"

"Your Majesty, something big happened!" Eunuch Lu wiped the sweat from his forehead and spoke anxiously. "Yun Luofeng from the Yun Family has brought men to force Your Majesty to abdicate!"

"What?"

_Bang _!

Gao Tu's palm struck on the table as he suddenly stood up from the dragon chair while speaking with an ashen-colored expression. "Yun Luofeng? She sure has the audacity to try and force my abdication. Could it be that she wants me to step down so she can be the Emperor? What a joke, this Longyuan Kingdom of mine isn't for her to take charge of!"

"Your Majesty."

Noble Consort Mu stood up hastily and lightly caressed Gao Tu's chest, while her face was filled with gentleness. "Please calm down. Even though this Consort knows that the Yun Family does not know what's good for them, I never expected Yun Luofeng to have such a huge ambition. You can rest assured that since ancient times, the evil can never suppress the good. Just based on the power that Yun Luofeng has, she doesn't have the capability to compete with the millions of soldiers of the Imperial Family!"

Hearing Noble Consort Mu's words, Gao Tu's facial expression turned somewhat better. He fiercely flung the sleeves of his robes and walked out of the study with an ashen face.

From the beginning, Gao Ling was frowning as he felt that something seemed to be fishy, but he could not pinpoint a specific problem. Therefore, he no longer continued to think about it and followed behind Gao Tu's back and walked out.

_Whoosh whoosh whoosh!_

The moment they stepped out of the study, a group of people instantly appeared from the front and encircled the entire compound.

As for the guards within the palace, they fell on the ground one by one while incessantly howling in pain and covering their stomach.

"Yun Luofeng, you are sure fearless!" Gao Tu's expression was ashen as his stern gaze stared directly at the young lady who was lying within the palanquin in a slothful manner, while he sternly berated her. "Who gave you such courage, for you to force my abdication?"

Within the palanquin, Yun Xiao's grim eyes swept a glance at Gao Tu, as he took a grape from the fruit plate while delivering it into Yun Luofeng's mouth.

Yun Luofeng lightly sucked on Yun Xiao's fingers as her tongue licked his fingertips. Her eyes were full of smiling intent as she devilishly shot a glance at Gao Tu. "It's my nature to be courageous, therefore, I don't need others to give me any."

"You…" Gao Tu pointed angrily at Yun Luofeng. "Esteemed me has never thought that the Yun Family had such huge ambition. Speak up, is it Yun Luo who wants to be the Emperor or you?"

Yun Luofeng released sounds of laughter. "My apologies, I'm not interested in your title of Emperor."

Gao Tu's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Since you're not interested in the throne, then why are you here?"

Having heard what he said, both Yun Luofeng's arms lazily rested on the palanquin and she spoke, "Purely because… you're not pleasing to the eye! That's all!"

I just do not like looking at you, and I want you to abdicate. What can you do to me?

Gao Tu was nearly angered to the point of madness. He had always thought that he was extremely unbridled, but only after being compared with this young lady before him did he understand what was truly unruly and arrogant!

Such madness and arrogance that doesn't consider what the masses think, who other than this young lady could have done it so proper and expect it as a matter of course?

"Yun Luofeng, you're simply presumptuous." Gao Tu shouted sternly as he commanded his troops, "Men, take her down!"

However, no one came forth even after he gave his command. Within the entire palace, only the wailing voices of those Imperial Guards could be heard.

"Men!" Gao Tu's expression changed once again as he continued shouting, "Where have all of you gone to? Why aren't you taking them down?!"

The autumn wind blew and the fallen leaves flew.

A maple leaf fell before Gao Tu, making him seem so lonely and pitiful.

"Even if you shouted until your voice broke, no one will come to save you."

The young lady's voice contained viciousness. If someone was unaware of the circumstances, they would have the impression that she was about to do immoral things to Gao Tu.

"Yun Luofeng!" Gao Tu gnashed his teeth in hatred, but his heart had fiercely clutched. "What have you done?"

He did not know what happened.

Even if numerous Imperial Guards had fallen on the floor, there were not only just these guards within the palace. Yet, why have the others disappeared?

"All the guards within the Imperial Palace have been disabled by my men," Yun Luofeng devilishly raised the corner of her lips, "so, no one will be coming to save you!"

At this moment, Gao Tu's facial color turned thoroughly pale. His footsteps staggered and luckily, Noble Consort Mu supported him from behind so that he did not fall down.

"Gao Ling," Yun Luofeng's line of sight turned towards Gao Ling, "Do you still remember these people around me?"

Gao Ling, who did not originally take notice, turned towards the subordinates alongside her after hearing her words.

If these people had appeared before him individually, perhaps he might not have recognized them. However, at this moment, these people were connected with Yun Luofeng and so, Gao Ling had no choice but to enter into a state of pondering.

"These… are the bodyguards and servant maids that I had helped Yun Luo to recruit?" Gao Ling hesitated for a long time before he spoke this sentence.

He still held the idea of it being impossible deep down inside him. After all, no one was more clear about the aptitude of those people he had recruited. So how could they be these trained soldiers before him?

He was absolutely unbelieving of it!

However, Yun Luofeng's answer caused his heart to fall into the ice cellar instantly.

"That's right. I should also thank you. If it weren't for you, it wouldn't be possible for the Yun Family to have recruited so many people in such a short time."

Gao Ling's face turned from his initial paleness to be completely drained of color. He tightly gripped onto his trembling hands as his entire body was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Impossible. The people who I found for you were trash! They wouldn't be able to have much of an improvement their entire lives, so how could they be these people?" Gao Ling's voice contained madness, and his eyes were filled with disbelief.

No one was clearer than him on the abilities of these people! It was obvious that he couldn't believe it.

"Trash?" Yun Luofeng smiled as her arrogant eyes were filled with confidence. "In my eyes, no one is a trash! There are only people who are willing to work hard and those unwilling to work hard. As long as you are willing, you can break through extremely fast even if your aptitude is inferior to others!"

No one was a true trash!

This sentence had aroused the hearts of everyone within the Steel and Raging Flame Corps.

That's right! There was no trash in this world, and as long as they strived hard and endured hardships, they could still become outstanding and stand on the pinnacle of the mainland even if their aptitude was inferior to others.

"What Master says is right," Zhong Ling'er stood out and resolution could be seen on her adorable baby face. "We are not inferior compared to those so-called geniuses. At least we are willing to invest more effort and endure more hardships than an ordinary person!"

Within this half-year's time, it was not just to the credit of the medicinal liquid that allowed the members to break through with flying speed. After all, the medicinal liquid was only a supplemental aid, and what truly caused them to grow was the blood, sweat, and tears they invested!

Six months of time, for innumerable days and nights, they had been training while neglecting their sleep and forgetting about food. No one was willing to lag behind!

It was their own efforts that had brought them to the point they were today!

After saying that, Zhong Ling'er's aura burst forth, and at the same time the others released their strength, causing the entire Imperial Palace to be shrouded in their auras.

"High-level cultivators? Ten high-level cultivators?" Gao Ling's foot retreated a few steps back and with a bang sound, his entire body had fiercely fallen against the wall. His pale expression was filled with astonishment. "How could this be? Even if you have the ability to let them become a genius from being a trash, it's simply impossible for humans to have broken through and become a high-level cultivator within a short half-year's time!"

God?

All of a sudden, this word emerged from Gao Ling's mind, as his gaze towards Yun Luofeng contained fear.

This woman was a god! Otherwise, how could she make those trash break through at such speed?

Luckily, Yun Luofeng herself was still a trash. Otherwise, the Yun Family was truly going to overturn the skies!

"Gao Ling, you moron!" Gao Tu finally recovered his senses and a fierce slap landed on Gao Ling's face.

Even if Gao Ling's reputation was notorious, Gao Tu had never raised his hands to lecture him. However, because of the unforeseen events of the Yun Family, he finally could not help but raise his hands against Gao Ling. His handsome face was incomparably ashen.

"These are the trash you had gathered for the Yun Family?"

Gao Ling's body trembled as a bitter smile hung on his lips.

He knew that regardless of how he tried to explain himself, it was useless. His Imperial Father would never believe him! In fact, the strength of this group of people was too shocking, so how could he believe they were still trash six months ago?

"Idiot, Imbecile!" Gao Tu ruthlessly trampled on Gao Ling's chest as he shouted in a stern voice. "I've always known you were silly, but I never thought you were foolish to such an extent, to actually send these people to the Yun Family! If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have let you take charge of the matters that day!"

After lecturing Gao Ling, Gao Tu's line of sight turned towards Yun Luofeng as he coldly snorted, "Yun Luofeng, so what if you have so many high-level cultivators in your hands? The strongest within our Imperial Family is of high-level advanced rank. As soon as the news of you trespassing in the palace is known by him, he will arrive to settle you all in a moment's time. Hahaha!"

The reason he was not in the least fearful was because of the strongest cultivator within the Imperial Family! As long as he was here, no one who trespassed in the Imperial Palace could leave here unscathed!

Besides, there was still the Spirit Sect behind the Imperial Family, so even if Yun Luofeng's might was formidable, she could not be compared to a huge monster like the Spirit Sect.

Yun Luofeng's hands lightly caressed the gold-seeking hamster, Milk Tea, who came out from her sleeves as indifference appeared on her slightly raised eyebrows. "All these years, as the General of Longyuan Kingdom, my grandfather guarded the borderland for many years and my parents even sacrificed their lives for the country. However, you as the Kingdom's ruler, not only do you lust for beauties, you are also tyrannical and muddle-headed, attaching importance to devious people and ignoring the voices of your subordinates who are truly loyal! How are you not hurting the hearts of your subjects? Therefore, I shall come forth to teach you a lesson in place of my grandfather!"

"Keke!"

Just when the young lady's words were spoken, an old and weak sneer gradually sounded from the backyard.

Immediately afterward, an old man with a white beard with both his hands behind his back walked before Yun Luofeng in a few steps.

His footsteps were full of vitality as if he was riding a cloud and stepping on fog. He then spoke without enthusiasm, "The Yun family's Yun Luofeng, was it Yun Luo, that boy, who allowed you to cause a ruckus within the palace, or was it your own idea?"

Even though his tone was insipid, his aged eyes were arrogant and proud, and he seemed to think that Yun Luofeng was rather insignificant.

That young lady's entire body rested on Yun Xiao's chest and her bewitching eyes contained a trace of a smile. "Regardless of whether it was Grandfather who permitted me to come forth, or if it was my own idea, it's none of your business! My purpose of coming here is to force this dog Emperor to abdicate, and whoever obstructs me, I will definitely kill them!"

Egotistical arrogance!

If anyone obstructs, she will kill them!

Within the entire Longyuan Kingdom, who had the audacity to speak such arrogant words in front of the Imperial Family's number one expert?

Only Yun Luofeng!

It was hard to tell if this woman was truly confident or just extremely foolish.

"Yun Luofeng, this old man does not care what the Imperial Family has done to the Yun Family, but you must be clear on one point. If the monarch wants the subject to die, the subject must die! Those who violate the monarch's orders are guilty of treason!"

The old man's indifferent gaze looked down at Yun Luofeng, while both his hands were on his back and his white robes floated in the air. He had an extraordinary bearing with ample loftiness.

Yun Luofeng raised her legs and her arrogant eyes, to look down upon the old man. "I only know of one sentence. The winner becomes the king and loser becomes the thief! If Gao Tu fails, he can only be a bandit. I don't think that the winner has to lower their head towards the bandits."

The old man slightly narrowed his eyes as he coldly stared at the young lady reclined on the palanquin.

The young lady's current posture was egotistical and domineering. Her gaze was like a winner who always won, with unbridled arrogance and overlooking the whole world.

Looking at such a domineering young lady, the old man's heart suddenly had some uncertainty. After all, the gaze of Yun Luofeng seemed to belong to a sovereign king. Not to mention Gao Tu this moron, even the family head of the Spirit Sect did not possess such gaze.

"Yun family's Yun Luofeng, with me here today, don't even think about harming Gao Tu in the slightest manner. Furthermore, if I were to fight against the Yun Family, you wouldn't benefit from it either. So how about giving me face and leaving?"

Hearing the old man's words, the corner of Yun Luofeng's lips could not help but curve up once again. Mocking intent was revealed within her slightly raised eyebrows.

"How much money is your face worth, for you to be worthy of me giving you face?"

Her speech was full of provocation, arrogance, and aggressiveness, causing the old man's expression to change instantly.

"It isn't a good thing to be too arrogant! If you insist on being so, then this old man can only raise his hands and teach an inexperienced girl a lesson!"

_HUA!_

The old man's body suddenly transformed into a hurricane and appeared before Yun Luofeng instantly.

His hand had curved up, like an eagle claw that was fierce and sharp, while his gaze was filled with ruthlessness.

Yun Luofeng shallowly laughed while looking at the old man's figure that was rapidly dashing towards her. She didn't even try to dodge as her eyes were smiling.

Looking at the young lady's attitude, where she seemed to have a card up her sleeve, caused the old man to become even more enraged. His attack also became increasingly fierce, as if he wanted to take away her life with a single strike.

However…

Just when the old man's hands were a millimeter away from Yun Luofeng's face, a violent rage was suddenly transmitted from the summit, carrying an imposing aura like a hot knife slicing through butter.

"Who dares to harm my granddaughter?"

_BANG!_

A strong force that was fierce and violent came forth from the rear, causing the old man to be unable to care about Yun Luofeng before him. He hastily turned his body towards the force that had suddenly arrived, and with an explosive sound a powerful blast scattered off his body, causing dust to fly everywhere, hiding the skies and covering the earth.

Meanwhile, the grim, stoic, and expressionless man on the palanquin had gradually withdrawn his hands. He then continued to feed fruits into Yun Luofeng's mouth, as if nothing had happened.

Perhaps the Imperial Family's number one expert never expected that he would be so close to death earlier. If it wasn't for his quick response to deal with Yun Luo from behind, perhaps he might have already died on the spot.

Since Yun Luo had arrived, Yun Xiao did not intend to take any action. After all, this was the grudge of the Yun family and since they had the capability to settle their troubles, he was only required to sit on the side and be a spectator.

If the Yun Family encountered a difficulty that they couldn't resolve, then he would take action!

"Yun Luo!"

The old man looked at the old general that walked towards him as his aged face suddenly turned solemn. He then spoke in a cold tone. "It seems like you're timely. If you hadn't arrived without delay, your granddaughter would have already turned into a corpse here."

Yun Luo released a chuckle. "Lin Tian, you should be thanking me for arriving promptly. Otherwise, it is you who would be buried here."

There was Yun Xiao beside his own granddaughter, and what was Lin Tian that old fool? He would guarantee that not even a finger of that old fool could touch his treasured granddaughter.

Yun Xiao, that youngster, truly allowed him to be reassured.

Just that…

He had long wanted to compete with the number one expert of the Imperial Family, and he could not restrain himself and came to the Imperial Palace.

"Elder Lin," Gao Tu walked towards Lin Tian's side and angrily looked at Yun Luo who was in a great mood and giggling, "that old general is thinking of plotting a rebellion, I ask for you to put him to death immediately to serve as a warning to others!"

Lin Tian slightly frowned. This Gao Tu was truly an idiot. Yun Luo had clearly come prepared. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to kill him that easily today!

Thinking of that, Lin Tian muttered to himself irresolutely before asking. "Yun Luo, you've broken through to a high-level middle rank cultivator?"

"Indeed!" Yun Luo raised his eyebrows and spoke while being proud of himself. "My luck's pretty good, I broke through and reached high-level middle rank not long ago! Therefore, I couldn't restrain myself and came here to try my hand against you."

In fact, the reason why Yun Luo could break through was because of the spirit fruit Yun Luofeng gave him at that time.

Although the old General liked to show off, he still knew his limits. He knew what could be said, and what could not be. If the news of his own granddaughter having spirit fruit was made public, what awaited Yun family would be a nightmare!

As expected, after hearing Yun Luo's words, Lin Tian's expression sank slightly and his gaze contained a concealed unknown glimmer.

"Elder Lin, what are you waiting for? Even if Yun Luo has broken through, he's only a high-level middle rank cultivator and you are high-level advanced rank, he's absolutely not your opponent.

Seeing Elder Lin who was motionless, he unconsciously felt anxious. He could not understand, why was Elder Lin so hesitant while facing a high-level middle-rank cultivator?

Elder Lin did not answer to Gao Tu's words but his expression was clearly not very good.

What he was afraid of obviously was not Yun Luo, but the hundred men troops beside Yun Luofeng!

Although Yun Luo's strength was not comparable to his, it was not a problem for Yun Luo to pull him away for a short period of time. Within that time, the hundred men corps could instantly destroy the Imperial Palace. When the Spirit Sect finds out about this matter, they would definitely be enraged and he would be labeled as someone who did not protect them.

"Yun Luo, the force behind me is the Spirit Sect."

Lin Tian took a deep breath and ultimately revealed this news.

Only a few royal family members know of the Spirit Sect's existence. Even Noble Consort Mu as the Imperial Consort did not know of any news regarding the Spirit Sect. Consequently, he had believed that Yun Luo was unaware.

"So what?" Yun Luo laughed sarcastically. "I have already long known of this matter."

Lin Tian's expression became increasingly cold. "Since you are aware, you still want to plot a rebellion?"

"Keke," Yun Luo raised the corner of his lips and laughed sneeringly, "Gao Tu this dog Emperor sided with the Mu Family! I will also never forget that when I knelt down before Jing Lin in order to save Qing Ya, he did not even command Jing Lin to save him. It's such a joke that I went to guard the border for this sort of person for ten years! Now I have finally come to my senses! Other than getting rid of this incapable ruler, I also came here to let Jing Lin repent for the matters of that day!"

_BANG!_

Suddenly, Yun Luo's pupil contracted and his dominating aura surged forth. The current him seemed to have turned back into the mighty and renowned general that had guarded the border a few months back!

"Those who offend my Yun family, regardless of who they are, they must die!"

After saying this, Yun Luo instantly clenched his fist and rushed towards Lin Tian. His entire body's aura was monstrous and sharp like a long sword that was unsheathed.

Lin Tian's expression turned solemn and once again, his hands were curved into an eagle-like claw while welcoming Yun Luo's attack.

However…

A small hamster that came from who knows where, emerged and climbed into his trousers. It then opened its mouth and bit on the tool that he used to carry on his ancestral line…

"Ah!"

Lin Tian cried out in pain and he could not care for Yun Luo who was rushing head-on toward him. His eagle-like claws grabbed in the direction of the crotch of his trousers, attempting to squeeze that d*mned hamster into a meat patty.

However, the hamster had changed its target after biting. It climbed up his chest and once again, used its sharp teeth to bite Lin Tian's chest.

_Hmph! Who asked an old b*stard like you to have the guts to bully my Master! Now you are still thinking of battling with my Master's Grandfather? In your dreams! In order for me to be able to eat more spiritual medicines, I cannot let you be so unrestrained anymore. I must let Grandfather let his anger out on you sufficiently._

_BANG!_

Just when Lin Tian attempted to catch the small hamster, Yun Luo's fist had already landed on Lin Tian's stomach, causing him to retreat a few steps. He then let out a refreshed heartily laughter. "Lin Tian, aren't you supposed to be awesome? If you have the capability, fight me! Hahaha!"

The place where Lin Tian had been bitten was aching endlessly, and he shouted somewhat angrily. "If you have any ability, wait for me to kill this hamster and then I'll fight with you!

Yun Luo rolled his eyes.

Although he came here to have a fight with Lin Tian, he had also come to beat these people up and release his anger! Wouldn't he be stupid if he were to let such a good opportunity slip by?

"What hamster? I don't see it," Yun Luo lied through his teeth. "Lin Tian, are you afraid of me, so you found such a poor excuse?"

"You…" Lin Tian was angered to the point where his expression turned pale. "Yun Luo, who's afraid of such a shameless nasty person like you? If it weren't for this hamster getting into my robes, I could defeat you in a breath's time!"

While he was speaking, Lin Tian was bitten once again and he no longer cared about Yun Luo. With a tearing sound, he tore his clothes into pieces and suddenly, the small hamster's body was exposed in the light.

"You're only a hamster and you dared to bite me, you're courting death!"

Lin Tian struck his chest with his palm.

As he had flown into a rage out of humiliation, he exerted ample strength within this palm strike. Who knew that this hamster's body was very nimble and it ran onto his shoulders before the palm strike even landed. As a result, not only did this attack not strike the hamster to death, it even caused his chest to turn purplish-green while his footsteps couldn't help but retreat.

"Tsk tsk." Rage could be seen across Lin Tian's whole face as Yun Luo looked at him beamingly. "You're aware that you are not a match for me, therefore, you want to kill yourself? Lin Tian, I didn't think you would be such a coward to not even have the courage to fight me."

Compared to the pain on his body, Lin Tian was more angry with Yun Luo's words.

He was angered to the point he nearly spat out a mouthful of blood, as his aged body trembled incessantly. "Motherf**ker Yun Luo, don't you see this hamster on my body? How can I fight you when he's biting me?"

Yun Luo replied earnestly. "Apologies, I'm blind, so I can't see it!"

_Pu!_

As his injury was not light, coupled with Yun Luo's provocation, Lin Tian directly spat out a mouthful of blood. His aged expression was deathly pale and completely lacked color.

"Yun Luo, you are a shameless b*stard!"

That fella must have done it purposely! He absolutely did not believe he could not see such a huge hamster!

"Squeak Squeak"

The hamster cried out and once again used it's two sharp incisor tooth to bite on Lin Tian's shoulder.

It had bitten down hard, and blood oozed out with its bite. It's no wonder Lin Tian no longer had the heart to battle with Yun Luo!

Unfortunately, Yun Luo would absolutely never let go of such a great opportunity to trample on him!

"Lin Tian, even if you do not have the courage to fight me today, I will not let go of such an opportunity to battle against you. Therefore, let us have a fair competition! Both of us will rely on our fists without using any weapons.

Fair?

You **** actually had the nerve to sprout righteous words like fairness? From the start, he had never seen a person who was shameless to this extent! That old man did not even care about his face, so what could he still say to him?

Just when Lin Tian wanted to meet Yun Luo's attack, the hamster hiding on his body bit him again. Under acute pain, his movements slightly stopped and at that moment, Yun Luo's fist firmly struck on his chest.

His body flew out with a bang sound, causing him to fall on the floor while spitting blood. His expression was filled with wrath. "Yun Luo! If you have any ability, let me kill this hamster first before fighting you!"

When Lin Tian's voice had just finished, Milk Tea strode with his tiny legs and stood before Lin Tian. The small hamster's head lifted up high and looked at Lin Tian while being proud of himself.

"Squeak squeak!"

Milk Tea called out to Lin Tian, its big, round eyes bursting with provocation.

That expression appeared to say: If you have the capability, squeeze me to death, but since you don't, what nonsense are you speaking?

"G*dd*mn hamster, this old man will kill you first!"

Lin Tian understood the emotion in Milk Tea's eyes and sprung up with a roar, his eagle-like claws trying their hardest to scratch Milk Tea's little body.

_Bang!_

Before Lin Tian's hit landed on Milk Tea, its body scuttled away, and it nimbly dodged. The descending eagle-like claws plunged into the ground, and an anguished wail was suddenly heard.

"You d*mn hamster, I dare you to not escape!"

Lin Tian's hand was lodged in the ground. He could feel all his fingers burning in pain, and his expression involuntarily started twisting. His entire body emitted a billowing aura, his wrath clearly reaching its peak.

Milk Tea turned its head and made a few calls toward Lin Tian, as though saying, "Don't escape? Am I dumb?"

In his fury, Lin Tian did not care about anything anymore and threateningly launched himself at the quickly escaping Milk Tea. While chasing after Milk Tea, Lin Tian did not sense Yun Luo's presence suddenly appearing behind him at all.

_Bang!_

A powerful force surprise attacked Lin Tian from behind, making him lose his footing and fall face-first on the ground.

Then, he instantly leaped up, turning around to attack Yun Luo.

However, when he gave up on chasing after Milk Tea to attack Yun Luo, Milk Tea, that little hamster, suddenly appeared from nowhere and sneaked up on Lin Tian's back, biting him.

"Ah!" Lin Tian shouted in pain, his palm reaching for Milk Tea on his back.

It was as though his hand was smeared with oil, incredibly slick, and the little hamster directly slipped past his palm and smugly ran behind him.

Lin Tian wanted to continue chasing Milk Tea, but he only ran a few steps before Yun Luo opportunistically attacked him again. Then, when he wanted to seek trouble from Yun Luo, Milk Tea darted out again to sneak an attack on his back…

Faced with this shameless pair of human and hamster, Lin Tian completely lost his mind. He angrily screamed, and his disheveled hair messily hung down his back, akin to a true lunatic.

"Ahhhhh! Yun Luo, I'm going to dismember you and this wretched hamster!"

Lin Tian's pants started shaking due to the berserk power from inside his body. He waved his arms to angrily aim for Milk Tea, disregarding Yun Luo, who was tossing a few punches at him from behind every now and then. The only thought in his mind was to murder this trouble-stirring hamster!

He knew that as long as this little hamster remained alive, it was impossible for him to have a fair fight with Yun Luo.

"Lin Tian, why are you running? If you are a man, then stop and fight until only one remains! What skill is it to run away?" Yun Luo guffawed and did not stop pursuing Lin Tian, his spiritual energy wastefully hitting Lin Tian.

Lin Tian almost stumbled onto the ground again. Although he was bursting with fury, he still did not stop chasing the hamster.

As a result, the entire palace was graced with the scene of a hamster frantically running ahead and two old men chasing after it…

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against Yun Xiao, watching this pursuit with slight interest.

She saw that Milk Tea was not in any danger and the elderly man was also having fun, so she did not step out to halt this farce and turned to look at the restless Gao Tu.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 291-300

"Qingyan, Zhong Ling'er, how should we take care of these people?" Yun Luofeng smiled, slightly narrowing her dangerously glinting eyes.

Zhong Ling'er blinked, her large, adorable, and bright eyes were full of teasing. "Master, although it's true that Gao Ling is idiotic, and the Emperor is biased, the crime of these people from the Imperial Clan doesn't warrant death."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, indicating for Zhong Ling'er to continue speaking.

"So…" Zhong Ling'er paused briefly before continuing, "this subordinate has an idea. Master can cripple Gao Tu's strength and imprison him, making him watch how the Yun Family that he once looked down on grows step by step and finally stands on the pinnacle of this continent."

Didn't you side with the Mu Family back then? Didn't you take into consideration that Mu Wushuang was someone from the Tian Family, so you permitted Gao Ling to humiliate her master and tacitly accepted all of Gao Ling and Mu Wushuang's behavior?

Hence, Zhong Ling'er wanted to make these people watch Yun Family gradually grow and Gao Tu to live the rest of his life in regret!

"That idea is quite good," Yun Luofeng lightly caressed her chin and said, "Zhong Ling'er, do you have anything else that you want to say?"

Zhong Ling'er was silent for a moment. "This is the punishment for Gao Tu and his son. As for Noble Consort Mu, many things were caused by her, and she is also from the Mu Family, so we must completely eliminate all the roots!"

Before Gao Tu knew about Mu Wushuang's identity, many things happened due to Noble Consort Mu indeed. It was because of her pillow talk that he started having a bias toward the Mu Family!

And it was because of her that Gao Tu would tacitly accept Jing Lin's behavior all those years ago.

This was the permanent hatred in the elderly man's heart. If the Mu Family was not eradicated, then he could not eliminate that painful memory.

"Qingyan, do you have something to add?" The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips contained a smile as she turned her head to look at the little maidservant beside her.

Qingyan glanced at Yun Luofeng. "Miss, this maid thinks that Zhong Ling'er's method is quite good, but this maid wants to add one thing, and that is to make Gao Tu and his son become Milk Tea's playmates. Milk Tea is very lonely without any playmates."

Milk Tea?

Hearing Qingyan's words, Gao Tu's face turned pale. He fearfully looked at that frantically running little hamster, his eyes revealing an intense dread.

Becoming that little thing's playmate? Dying would be more delightful!

Of course, although Gao Tu thought this in his heart, as someone craven and cowardly, he could never do something like cutting his own throat to commit suicide! He would rather live in pain than die in despair.

"Yun Xiao, what do you think?" Yun Luofeng turned her sight to Yun Xiao and asked.

Yun Xiao was as cold as always, but the words that he spoke made a person's heart feel incredibly warm.

"As long as you are happy."

As long as she was happy, then he would support her no matter what she did. Even if she wanted to massacre everyone in this world, he would still never leave her and always accompany her.

"Yun Luofeng!"

Seeing these people casually deciding his fate, Gao Tu's face darkened as he said, "Don't forget, our Imperial Clan has the Spirit Sect behind us! Do you think you have the strength to fight with Spirit Sect?"

"I already knew about the existence of the Spirit Sect before coming here," Yun Luofeng looked up at Gao Tu and aloofly stated. "Since we came to seek trouble from your Imperial Clan in spite of already knowing about the Spirit Sect situation, why do you think I will be intimidated into withdrawing by those words alone?"

Gao Tu's complexion shifted again. Spirit Sect was his safeguard, but if even this safeguard was useless, then he truly had no way of facing Yun Family's hundred-people corps.

While Gao Tu contemplated his countermeasure, Lin Tian finally exhausted all of his energy and could not help but come to a stop. He gasped for breath as he stared at the little hamster, who had kept about 10 meters between them from start to end, with a face brimming with fury.

"Wait until I catch you, I will definitely knead you into a meat patty!"

This damned little thing was nothing more than a normal gold-seeking hamster!

And for a spiritual beast like the gold-seeking hamster, its strength can only remain at early-level, low-rank spirit cultivator for their entire life, so how could it run this fast?

Of course, the gold-seeking hamsters that Lin Tian had intimate knowledge of were other people's gold-seeking hamsters. The gold-seeking hamster that Yun Luofeng possessed was certainly an existence that was beyond everyone's knowledge, so how could he catch up to it?

"Hoho, I'm afraid you won't have that chance."

Yun Luo chewed a spiritual fruit while looking at Lin Tian with ridicule in his eyes. His expression was very carefree, and his whole body was extremely relaxed, as though the person chasing Lin Tian earlier was not him.

"Yun Luo!" Lin Tian furiously turned his head. "Why is it that although you ran for so long and hit me so many times, everything is still fine?"

This old guy's strength was lower than his, and even he did not have any energy remaining, so why was this old guy still so carefree and content? And not even out of breath?

In truth, the fact that Yun Luo could be this airy had something to do with the spiritual fruit in his hand.

After consuming the first spiritual fruit, a spirit cultivator at the high-level state could suddenly break through one level. Although the use of a second spiritual fruit did not have any further effects, this ineffectiveness was only referring to the raising of one's strength.

If someone ate these spiritual fruits like regular fruits just as the old man did, even if they could not use the spiritual fruits to continue raising their strength, they could still use it to recover their spiritual strength and raise their physical strength! This was why even though the elderly man ran for so long and utilized so much spiritual energy, he still was not out of breath.

Seeing this old man chasing and beating Lin Tian while nibbling on spiritual fruits, the people of the Steep Corps and Raging Flame Corps felt their hearts involuntarily twitch.

Something as good as that was wasted by him like this!

However, other people were unable to recognize the spiritual fruit in Yun Luo's hand, so they only thought of it as a normal fruit! As a result, they did not pay too much attention to it and were only astonished by the old man's formidable physical strength.

"Do you want to know why my physical strength is this vigorous? And why even my spiritual strength is endless?"

The old man casually tossed away the seed of the fruit in this hand, his derisive gaze landing on Lin Tian.

"Squeak squeak!"

Witnessing this scene, the hamster hurriedly halted its steps and turned around to run toward the seed that the old man threw onto the ground. It eagerly held the seed in its hands and scampered to the side to start biting it.

"Why?" Lin Tian did not pay attention to the little hamster anymore and asked with an uncomprehending tone.

He still could not understand, Yun Luo's strength was clearly an entire level lower than him, so why wasn't he the slightest bit short-winded after running for this long?

Yun Luo's shameless expression disappeared and was replaced by a solemn one.

Faced with a serious Yun Luo like this, Lin Tian temporarily stored the fury in his heart away and waited for the man's answer.

"That is because…" Yun Luo stroked his snow-white beard and replied in a deadpan manner, "you frequently visit brothels and your body is dried up. Naturally, it's quite weak, so how could you compare to a decent person like me? Old guy, you are already advanced in age, you should take better care of your own body, don't keep letting those women hollow you out."

Lin Tian originally thought Yun Luo would seriously answer his question, but who knew this old guy would actually say something like that! He was angered to the point of almost spitting out a mouthful of blood again.

What was this 'he visits brothels'?

What was this 'his body is hollowed out by those women'?

He secluded himself to cultivate every day, when did he visit brothels? He should have guessed that Yun Luo, that old thing, would never say anything nice.

Waiting for him to respond to your question? Dream on!

"Yun Luo, even if this old man dies here today, I will still pull you down with me." Lin Tian's eyes were completely red, and he charged toward Yun Luo as though possessed.

Even if he died, he still would not let off this shameless old thing!

On the litter, Yun Xiao looked at Lin Tian, who was charging at the elderly man, and a cold light flashed through his deep and dark eyes. He slowly lifted his hand, and inside his sleeve, a wave of spiritual energy shot out and hit Lin Tian's knees with a bang.

At this time, Lin Tian just reached the spot in front of the elderly man, was caught off guard, and hit by this wave of spiritual energy. And so, his legs could not withstand the weight behind this energy and suddenly kneeled in front of the elderly man.

That's right!

He truly knelt down, his knees ceaselessly trembling, and he could not even stand up.

"Cluck cluck," both of the elderly man's hands were on his hips as he watched Lin Tian kneel in front of him with a smile, "Lin Tian, even if you know you committed a mistake, you don't need to kneel to me. Moreover, even if you knelt, I still wouldn't forgive you."

"You…" Lin Tian's face was full of humiliation and rage, his severe eyes glanced behind him, "Who was it! Who ambushed me just now, come out!"

_Bang!_

While Lin Tian was looking into the identity of the ambusher, a solid piece of rock was thrown and hit his head. This was quickly followed by Milk Tea running to him with its short little legs and giving a few mocking squeaks.

Lin Tian completely broke down. He wanted to get up from the ground, but before he could straighten his knees, a powerful pressure came from the direction of litter, mercilessly pressing his body onto the ground.

"Hahaha, Lin Tian, weren't you so skillful before? But now, there is actually a day where you kneel to me." Yun Luo guffawed and shot Lin Tian's body into the air with his palm. Immediately after, he leaped up, and his entire body sat on Lin Tian, his punches landing on the man like a tornado.

The old man was hitting him very fiercely, wanting to vent all of the grievances that he suffered from for all these years. And the cold man on the litter nonchalantly picked up a grape and placed it by Yun Luofeng's mouth.

His handsome face was free of any expression, as though the person who just used a pressure to control Lin Tian was not him…

_Pop!_

Lin Tian was beaten up by the elderly man to the point of spurting blood from his mouth, there was not a single unharmed spot on his face. Perhaps he was so beat up that even his mother could not recognize him!

When the elderly man's final punch landed, Lin Tian already could not bear it any longer and passed out.

Seeing this, the elderly man found it a bit dull and walked away from his body, clicking his tongue, "So boring, that old thing is at least a high-level, advanced-rank cultivator, but too fragile to beat up. Only a few hits and he already fainted."

A few hits?

Hearing this, the corner of everyone's lips could not help but twitch. The elderly man landed several hundred hits on him, but he actually said it was only a few hits at the end?

"Girl, I will leave you to clean up, this grandfather of yours wants to find someone to have some tea with and chat." The elderly man stood with his arms behind him and head held high, a face brimming with satisfaction. "Wasting this old man's valuable time on these people truly isn't worth it."

Yun Luofeng looked at the radiant elderly man and smiled, "Vented enough?"

"Venting anger? What venting anger?" The elderly man glared at Yun Luofeng. "This old man was simply comparing notes with him just now, how is that venting anger? Is this old man shameless and despicable like that?"

After saying this, the elderly man smoothed his beard and earnestly said, "We were having a fair competition – fair, do you understand? He wasn't as skillful, so he was defeated by me."

If Lin Tian heard the old man's shameless words, he would certainly be angered to death by him. But thankfully, Lin Tian had already fainted, so he escaped this calamity.

Yun Luofeng already knew about the kind of conduct that this old man had, so she was not stunned by any of this. Her brows lightly raised as she glanced at him with a faint smile. "Then go back and wait for me. I will return home after I finish handling the matters here."

"Haha, then Grandfather will return home to wait for you," Yun Luo loudly laughed twice with a perfectly satisfied expression. With his chest and head held high, he headed out of the Imperial Palace's court, quickly disappearing from Yun Luofeng's sight.

It was only after the old man left that Yun Luofeng retracted her gaze. Her pair of pitch-black eyes glanced at Gao Tu and his son with a wicked smile in them.

"Now, it's your turn. I think Zhong Ling'er and Qingyan's suggestions aren't bad. Since you previously looked down on our Yun Family, then I will let you witness how our Yun Family will walk towards the pinnacle of this continent."

As soon as these words were spoken, Gao Tu's expression instantly transformed.

"Yun Luofeng, do you truly not fear the Spirit Sect's revenge?" His voice was trembling, clearly without his original confidence.

After all, even if the Spirit Sect's experts rushed over, they would still need to wait a few days. And within these few days, that abominable little hamster would definitely have killed them already.

"Whether we fear the Spirit Sect or not, you will know in a moment."

The young girl's peerlessly beautiful face donned on an evil smile. "Attention, Steel and Raging Flame Corps."

While saying this, her voice became extremely loud and clear, resounding through the entire Imperial Palace with wave after wave of echoes.

In an instant, everyone from the Steel and Raging Flame Corps straightened their bodies akin to soldiers waiting for commands.

"Escort these few people back to the General's Estate! Anyone who resists, kill them without mercy!"

Following the four words 'kill them without mercy', Gao Tu and the others all felt their body shiver as though they were surrounded by an unforgiving aura, causing them to not dare to take a single deep breath.

However, witnessing the people from the Steel and Raging Flame Corps grabbing him, Gao Ling shouted while struggling, "Yun Luofeng, have you truly moved on? I know I was blind and shouldn't have chosen Mu Wushuang over you. I also know that you're exacting revenge on me for my choice. As long as you release me, I'm willing to obey everything you say."

Seeing the fear in Gao Ling's eyes, a mocking chuckle flitted through Yun Luofeng's heart. She truly did not understand what this body's prior owner saw in Gao Ling, even forsaking her life for a man like this!

A person this fearful of death, spineless and worthless—he simply could not be considered a man!

"Escort them back."

The young girl's voice did not retain a single trace of sentiment, causing Gao Ling's heart to suddenly sink to a nadir. His stiff body was dragged away by the Steel and Raging Flame Corps without any resistance…

"Yun Xiao, after we return, I will wait for an explanation from you."

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips, and her faintly smiling, dark eyes turned to Yun Xiao. "I want to know what's up with this Ghost Emperor identity."

It was night, the moonlight like water.

Inside the young girl's bedchamber, a pleasant fragrance lingered, and the snow-white muslin for the window fluttered with the breeze, akin to a gentle palm lightly caressing that girl's peerlessly beautiful appearance.

A man stood behind her, his cold eyes intently fixed on the girl standing before him. "I came to the Yun Family without any ulterior motives."

He only came here because of her!

While saying this, the man's face was as emotionless as always, but the nervousness that flashed through his eyes still betrayed his heart's emotions.

He was scared!

Scared that Yun Luofeng would misunderstand him. If she misunderstood him, he did not know what he could do to recover her trust.

"And then?"

The young girl's voice was aloof, not a single emotion could be heard, so it was unknown what she was thinking.

Yun Xiao started, and suddenly strode in front of the young girl with large steps. He fiercely pulled her into his embrace, using all his strength to tightly hold onto her. His lowered eyes silently stared at the young girl in his arms.

The girl did not move at all, allowing Yun Xiao to embrace her, but a Yun Luofeng like this only made his heart increasingly nervous.

"Believe me. I won't do anything that will harm you! Ghost Emperor is only the name that other people call me by. In the Yun household, there isn't any Ghost Emperor, only Yun Xiao."

In the Yun household, there isn't any Ghost Emperor, only Yun Xiao.

A stream of warmth flowed through Yun Luofeng's heart. Her hand gently pushed the man holding her away, and she looked up at the cold and handsome face in front of her. "Yun Xiao, when we first met, you were seriously injured and fell down from the wall. I want to know why someone as strong as you was seriously injured that day."

Yun Xiao was silent for a moment before answering, "The method that I study is a bit unusual. That day's injuries were self-inflicted when I fell into a deranged state while practicing. After I had regained consciousness, I was already grievously injured. Added to that, there are many people who want to steal my method, so to prevent those people from detecting my location, I switch locations every time I finish practicing my method. Who knew that I would injure myself so much that day and faint just when I wanted to leave?"

"Method?" Yun Luofeng lightly frowned. "What method do you practice?"

Yun Xiao glanced at Yun Luofeng and honestly responded, "The method that I practice is called 'Heaven and Spirit Method'."

"Heaven and Spirit Method?" during Yun Luofeng's moment of hesitation, Xiao Mo's astonished shout came from her spirit.

"Master, I know of this Heaven and Spirit Method, I didn't imagine that Yun Xiao's luck is this good, actually attaining the Heaven and Spirit Method. This method is also the cultivation method most suited for a solid soul body. However, every time that the Heaven and Spirit Method advances a level and his cultivation rises, he does indeed enter into a deranged state! He won't recognize anyone and will injure even himself!"

Following the drop of Xiao Mo's voice, Yun Luofeng's heart gradually sunk.

"Is there any solution?" Yun Luofeng did not notice at all how after she had asked her question, the eyes of the little guy inside God Code World lit up.

"There is, of course there is. When Yun Xiao makes a breakthrough next time, Master, dual cultivate with him. As long as he dual cultivates with you, his deranged state will not flare up."

Yun Luofeng lightly stroked her chin and did not respond to Xiao Mo, turning her gaze to Yun Xiao again. "Then why did you come to the Yun household? Just because I saved you and saw the appearance beneath your mask, you want to make me take responsibility?

Yun Xiao's black eyes gazed at Yun Luofeng without blinking. "That time when I came looking for you, I said this one sentence: Staying beside you makes me feel comfortable. Regarding this, I've never lied to you, as when I am beside you my entire body feels comfortable.

Ever since he had cultivated the Heaven and Spirit Method, a tearing pain would frequently arise within his soul. However, as long as he stood at Yun Luofeng's side, both his soul and body would feel as if he was surrounded by a warm spiritual energy, incomparably comforting.

Yun Luofeng furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't know I had such an ability."

That very day, Yun Xiao indeed said this sentence but she did not pay attention to it. Presumably, Xiao Mo must have understood his meaning but did not inform her.

"Yun Xiao, this is the reason you came looking for me?"

Yun Xiao nodded his head honestly. "It was for that reason at first."

"What about now?"

"Right now…" He paused before continuing to speak. "I want to take responsibility for you."

_Since you are not willing to take responsibility for me, then I will certainly take responsibility for you till the end. In this entire lifetime, you can never escape from my attention._

The man's voice contained resolution and sincerity, causing Yun Luofeng's heart to suddenly shake. Her pitch-black eyes gazed at the man standing before him. "Yun Xiao, regardless of wherever you are in the future, come to the Yun's to look for me when your Heaven and Earth Method is about to break through."

Yun Xiao did not understand the reason behind Yun Luofeng's words and he slightly frowned. "I won't be leaving here. My home is only where you are."

Yun Luofeng smiled helplessly. "Yun Xiao, you can't possibly follow right beside me your entire life. You will definitely leave my side temporarily for your own affairs, but no matter for what reason you leave, you must return to my side as long as you are about to break through. I can help you treat your deranged state.

In this entire lifetime, to be able to meet such a foolish man like Yun Xiao, what reason did she have to not cherish him?

If it was to keep Yun Xiao from harming himself, she would be willing to dual cultivate with him.

"Alright."

Yun Xiao's eyes deeply stared at Yun Luofeng, "I trust you."

As long as it was something she said, he will believe firmly without any doubt.

Even if she fed him a bowl of poison one day, as long as she said it wasn't poison, he would drink it without hesitation.

"Yun Xiao, regarding you hoodwinking me, I will not fuss over it." Yun Luofeng lightly narrowed her eyes. "However, if there are any other things that you're still hiding from me, you can tell me now."

Hearing these words, Yun Xiao turned solemn and only spoke after a long time.

"Actually, I'm not an orphan. My parents are still alive. It's just that I left them when I was young."

Yun Luofeng's expression turned serious, "Continue."

"I was a trash when I was young, being unable to cultivate. As a result, I was chased out of my family when I was seven, and deprived of the Xiao surname as well as removed from the genealogy. The name Xiao – was given to me by my mother before I left.

The man's words caused a wave of oppressive feelings within Yun Luofeng's heart. It's no wonder when she asked Yun Xiao's surname at that time, he said he only had the name Xiao, without a surname.

As it turns out, he unexpectedly had such a past.

"Yun Xiao, then why were you trapped in the Forest of No Return? Who threw you into that sort of place?"

"It was my father's woman!" Yun Xiao's gaze turned increasingly callous, "My mother was of humble and low birth but she had an outstanding aptitude! As such, he fancied my mother, thinking that with her aptitude, the child between them would be a genius. However, who would have thought that I was instead, a trash."

"Since I was a trash, my mother became useless to him! So he dismissed my mother as his wife and married another! On the day he married someone else, my name was removed from the genealogy and I was driven out of the family. At the same time, his new wife had me thrown into the Forest of No Return."

With every sentence Yun Xiao spoke, Yun Luofeng's heart ached more. She had never seen a father who was so cruel as to drive his own son out of the family and leave him outside to die.

"Yun Xiao."

Stretching out her arms and gently hugging Yun Xiao, Yun Luofeng lowered her eyelids and said word by word: "Don't worry, I will avenge you. No one can get away with hurting you."

No matter how powerful an enemy he was facing, she would always stand by his side even at the expense of her own life. Yun Xiao paused and then, he reached out his arms and embraced Yun Luofeng, a faint smile on his cold face.

"I have you now. That's enough."

Due to the torture he suffered when he was a child, he had a cold and unrelenting heart. However, only when he was facing the girl in his arms, he would put down all his defenses and submit himself to all her orders.

It seemed that something occurred to Yun Xiao and he continued: "It seems that the Xiao Family didn't know that the woman had thrown me into the Forest of No Return. Now, they are looking for me all over the Continent."

The forest was called 'No Return' because nobody could return from it alive. If the Xiao Family knew he had been thrown into the forest, they would have thought that he had died there and would not search for his whereabouts.

"They're looking for you?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and sneered, "They drove you out of the family back then. Why are they looking for you?"

Yun Xiao shook his head. "I don't know." After saying this, he paused, adding, "No matter why they are looking for me, I will not go back to the Xiao Family. Here is the only place I should stay."

Yun Luofeng stroked her chin: "Do those people know about your current strength?"

"I wear a mask outside, so nobody knows I'm the Ghost Emperor."

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng pondered. Since those people didn't know the real strength of Yun Xiao, why were they looking for him? Yun Luofeng believed that they must be doing it for a reason!

"Let's just roll with the punches. Yun Xiao, I will always stand by your side, no matter what kind of difficulties you encounter."

Listening to the girl's words, a wave of warmth swept through the man, and his dark eyes were no longer cold.

"I don't want to see the people of the Xiao Family, just because… I don't want to let those people pollute my eyes and my hands," with a serious face, the man gazed at Yun Luofeng, "My eyes will only look at you, my hands will only hug you, and my strength will only be used to protect you. I don't care about anyone else."

Yun Xiao was not good at speaking sweet words, but every word he said was so sincere and hearty that people couldn't help but believe it.

Yun Luofeng said, a smile hovering on her lips, "Yun Xiao, you don't want those people to pollute your hands, but I can't forget that they used to bully you. Whoever hurt you, I will let them repent forever!"

She would try her best to shield her beloved ones. Yun Xiao was her man, so she wouldn't let those who had hurt him live.  
…

The Imperial Palace was in the midst of chaos. At this moment, since Gao Tu and Gao Ling were captured by the Yun Family, all the other princes were vying for the throne. Therefore, the Imperial Palace was in a civil war.

In the Fourth Prince's Estate.

Gently shaking the teacup in his hand, Gao Shaochen was pondering, his handsome jade-like face showing a mild smile, his eyes flickering with a cunning light. He was just like a fox, and nobody could discern what was going through his mind.

"Your Highness, shall we fight for the throne?"

Looking at the handsome man who leisurely tasted his tea, one of his trusted subordinates hesitated for a while and finally asked him, puzzled by his inaction.

Gao Shaochen chuckled, "These people are too stupid. The throne is not for them to win. Without the backing of the Spirit Sect, the emperor of Long Yuan Kingdom will not be changed."

That was why he took no action during all these years. Without the support of the Spirit Sect, nobody would be able to ascend to the throne.

Suddenly, a sneering voice came and made Gao Shaochen's heart miss a beat, "Everyone is drunk but I alone am sober. Does this saying describe a person like you?"

When did this person sneak into the Fourth Prince's Estate? How was it that he didn't notice it at all? Thinking about it, Gao Shaochen looked around and found a woman sitting in a wooden chair of the study.

The woman was in green, wearing a purple organza and a jade pendant hanging on her waist. With a mild smile on her beautiful face, she cupped her chin in her hand and gazed at Gao Shaochen who was stunned at her visit.

"But your vigilance is so poor that I have been here for a long time, and you were not aware of it."

Gao Shaochen's face darkened, and he asked coldly, "Who are you?"

The woman in green chuckled and walked away from the chair. Her steps were light and agile.  
"I came here to ask you something. Do you want to be the emperor of the Longyuan Kingdom?"

Gao Shaochen looked suspiciously at the woman in green: "What is your identity? Why can you decide the ownership of the throne of the Longyuan Kingdom?"

"Who am I? " The woman in green raised her eyebrows, "Your father and brother should know it, but unfortunately, they were captured by the Yun Family. Alright, I will tell you my identity." The woman in green paused, and continued, "I am Si Xuan, the heiress of the Spirit Sect. Now do you think I have the right to determine the ownership of your throne?"

"The Spirit Sect?" Gao Shaochen paused. When he heard the words of the woman in green, there was no joy but just prudence in his cunning foxy eyes. "Why would you help me?

Si Xuan glanced at Gao Shaochen and continued, "Our Spirit Sect has a rule for choosing the emperor of the secular world. That is, never choose a smart guy in case he betrays us. But I don't agree. I'm only interested in cooperating with a smart guy like you. Both Gao Tu and Gao Ling are too stupid and boring."

If it were someone else, he might have believed Si Xuan's words. But what kind of a person was Gao Shaochen? He was always entrapping people, and no one could entrap him!

If Si Xuan said she had no purpose, he would definitely not believe it!

"Miss Si Xuan, then what do you want me to do for you after I have ascended to the throne?"

"It's just impossible to fool you," Si Xuan slightly raised her eyebrows, "and that's why I'm more interested in cooperating with you."

She was confident that even if Gao Shaochen became the emperor, she could still control him.

"Yes," looking at Gao Shaochen's foxy eyes, Si Xuan said frankly, "I choose you for a purpose!"

Gao Shaochen smiled mildly, "Then may I know your purpose?"

Hearing his words, Si Xuan glanced at him, "When the Mu Family was butchered yesterday, I was among the onlookers. I recognized the cold man beside Yun Luofeng, who is the right one that I have been looking for."

However, because he was too vigilant, Si Xuan did not dare to look at him longer, for fear that she might attract his attention! Therefore, she pretended to be an ordinary onlooker to avoid being noticed by the man. Even so, the man still noticed her casual glance, and if it hadn't been that she quickly drew back her eyes, he might have found her.

"Are you sure?" Gao Shaochen paused and asked seriously.

Si Xuan nodded, "I first met him in my father's study, when he walked past me, without giving me a glance as if he didn't notice my existence. He was wearing a mask and looked so cold and domineering! It was just because of his cold and imposing manner that I became infatuated with him! Yesterday though, he didn't wear his mask, and I still recognized him at a glance by his size and bearing."

Thinking of the man's tenderness for the gorgeous girl beside him, she felt her heart was burning with envy. If she had not been warned by her father that any woman who had been covetous of the man had not come to a good end, perhaps she would have rushed out on the spot and would not have tried her best to restrain herself.

Gao Shaochen's eyes flickered, "Miss Si Xuan, so why don't you just vie for the man with Yun Luofeng?"

Si Xuan said with contempt, "It was obvious that he likes Yun Luofeng, otherwise he would not have accompanied her without any complaint. If I just rushed out to court him, it would surely cause his disgust, and what I want is his heart, not just his body."

As a matter of fact, if it weren't that Yun Xiao was too powerful, Si Xuan would definitely take him by force. It was just because that she was afraid of the power of Yun Xiao that she dared not to do it.  
Of course, she would never tell Gao Shaochen the truth, or else Gao Shaochen could not be used by her.

"I didn't expect that Miss Si Xuan was so affectionate." Gao Shaochen's jade-like face showed a smile, his eyes flickering with some subtle light. "But, till now, you still haven't told me what you want me to do."

Si Xuan chuckled, " I have already found out that you like Yun Luofeng. So, isn't it perfect? Yun Luofeng will be yours and I'll have Yun Xiao. What do you think of it? If you agree, I will send some people of the Spirit Sect to help you, and the throne of the Longyuan Kingdom will also be yours."

Undoubtedly, Si Xuan's offer was quite attractive, if he agreed, he could become the emperor of the Longyuan Kingdom and get Yun Luofeng as well! Gao Shaochen, however, kept silent. Cunning as he was, it was not so easy for him to trust a person.

After quite a while, he seemed to finally figure something out, his handsome face more serious.

"I just want to ask you one thing. If I do it for you, will you hurt Yun Luofeng?"

A woman in love was usually crazy and would be extremely cruel to her rival in love, so Gao Shaochen asked her this question. Yes, he did want to get Yun Luofeng, but he didn't want her to suffer any harm.

"Gao Shaochen, I didn't expect that you could be so love-stricken," Si Xuan raised the corners of her lips and smiled, "Don't worry, as long as I get Yun Xiao, I won't hurt her. However, as Yun Luofeng is such a tough woman, I don't think she will submit to you easily. I suggest you wait until Yun Xiao leaves, and then take her into the Imperial Palace by force and take her virginity. If you succeed, I will help you control her and make her your doll for her entire life."

"Why do I have to wait until Yun Xiao leaves?" Gao Shaochen frowned, his foxy eyes flickering with subtle lights.

"With his presence, you won't be able to take Yun Luofeng into the Imperial Palace." Si Xuan glanced at Gao Shaochen, "After all, I can't use all the powers of the Spirit Sect. Besides, he is very vigilant, and it won't be easy to lure him away, so you have to wait. He is a very busy man and won't stay in the Yun Family all the time."

She didn't tell Gao Shaochen that even all the strong men of the Spirit Sect added up would not be able to defeat Yun Xiao. Of course, if she said this truthfully, Gao Shaochen would be too scared to do it!

As for the way to control Yun Luofeng…

She didn't have any! She was just deceiving Gao Shaochen.

As long as Yun Luofeng lost her virginity to Gao Shaochen, it would be impossible for Yun Xiao to continue to love her. And then, she would appear before Yun Xiao at the right time, comforting him and gradually stealing his heart. Then it would not be difficult for him to finally accept her.

Gao Shaochen pondered for quite a while and nodded, "Alright, I will do it for you. After Yun Xiao leaves the Yun Family, I will inform you."

"Then I'll be waiting for your good news."  
Si Xuan squinted, the smile on her face spreading, " I hope you… will not let me down."

Afterward, she walked lightly out of the door like a puff of smoke and quickly disappeared from the sight of Gao Shaochen.

"Your Highness," looking at the receding figure of Si Xuan, Gao Shaochen's trusted subordinate asked, "can we trust this woman?"

Gao Shaochen's face darkened, "No, we can't!"

He knew that he couldn't trust Si Xuan, but he had no choice. The Spirit Sect was the master of the royal family. If he wanted to ascend to the throne, he would have to obey her orders. He just hoped that Si Xuan could keep her words and would not hurt Yun Luofeng after she got Yun Xiao.  
…

Because of the intervention of Si Xuan, the chaotic court of the Longyuan Kingdom was finally stabilized. However, to everyone's surprise, the new Emperor was the Fourth Prince, Gao Shaochen, who was always low-profile.

As was known to all, the Fourth Prince, Gao Shaochen, was not quite outstanding except that he was a good-looking man, though he didn't perform poorly as well. Thus, the citizens of the Longyuan Kingdom didn't expect that he could beat all those princes and become the new emperor.  
However, after Gao Shaochen ascended to the throne, he soon reinstated General Yun Luo and announced that he would grant the military leadership to Yun Luo again! However, he just said this and hadn't issued Yun Luo the token for commanding troops.

One day, Yun Xiao temporarily left the Yun Family because something was wrong with his powers and he had to deal with it. However, not long after he left, a group of Imperial Guards arrived and quickly surrounded General Yun's Estate.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 301-310

"What happened?"

Yun Luo came out in a hurry. Seeing the Imperial Guards surrounding his estate, his old face darkened: "I don't know what His Majesty is trying to do. Or is he going to be the enemy of the Yun Family?"

Yun Luo, no longer calling his house the General's Estate, just called it the "Yun Family". This showed that he now felt no attachment to the Imperial Family.

"Your Excellency," a eunuch holding a horsetail whisk in his hand said with a smile, "Congratulations, Your Excellency has been reinstated, and now the Yun Family will have an empress. Isn't it worthy of celebration?"

Several days ago, after the great purge in the Imperial Palace, all the old eunuchs had been replaced, so Yun Luo hadn't seen this eunuch before, whose smiling face looked so disgusting that Yun Luo wanted to punch it.

"Empress?" The old man snorted, "Our family doesn't need any empress. Please go back."

The eunuch answered mildly, "Your Excellency, His Majesty likes your granddaughter, so he asked me to take her to the Imperial Palace. From now on, Your Excellency will become a member of the Imperial Family."

"Hahaha."

Yun Luo laughed with contempt, "Did you guys forget how we beat the first martial arts master of the Imperial Family that day? How dare you come to provoke us like this? I thought Gao Shaochen was different from his father and brother, but I was wrong. The members of the Imperial Family are all the same, and none of them are good! Now get out of here! My granddaughter will never ever marry a member of the Imperial Family!"

What's more, Gao Shaochen already had many concubines in his harem. Such a dirty man didn't deserve his baby granddaughter!

The eunuch's face turned black, and he said sarcastically, "Yun Luo, it's His Majesty's graciousness! It's a blessing for your granddaughter that His Majesty wants to marry her! Do you think the Kingdom is still the same as when it was controlled by Gao Tu? Now, this eunuch will teach you a lesson – the Yun Family today is nothing!"

As soon as he spoke this, several men rushed from behind and quickly stood in front of him. At the same time, the eunuch threw the horsetail whisk down, releasing an overwhelming aura.

"You are not from the Imperial Palace!"

Yun Luo was so startled that he backed up a few steps. Except for those dressed like Imperial Guards, the others were all high-level spirit cultivators! In particular, the eunuch and an old man in a gray gown were both high-level high-rank spirit cultivators.

There wouldn't normally be so many strong men in the Longyuan Kingdom!

"Hum!" The "eunuch" no longer spoke in that squeaky voice and restored his original voice, his face brimming with a satiric smile, "Yes, I am not a eunuch. Someone paid me to do this. Yun Luo, I suggest you just give us your granddaughter. Do you want to continue as a general, or let me behead you right here?"

In order not to let the Yun Family know that it was the Spirit Sect that was manipulating behind the scenes, he especially emphasized that he was paid to do this.

Hardly had the fake eunuch's voice faded away before a wicked and domineering voice came out of the Yun Family's courtyard, "Are you sure you can behead my grandfather?"

The girl's voice came through the courtyard and caught the ears of these people. The fake eunuch frowned slightly, and like a sharp sword, his eyesight shot over to the gorgeous girl who stepped out.

At the very moment that the girl stepped out, the fake eunuch was stunned, his eyes shining with appreciation. Though he had lived a long time, he had never seen such a breathtakingly beautiful woman before. She literally deserved the title of the first beauty in the world! It was no wonder that so many men were crazy for her. Be it Gao Shaochen or the man called Yun Xiao who Si Xuan had taken a fancy to… they both had a crush on her.

"Yun Luofeng, do you choose to go with me willingly or be bound and taken away by force?" The fake eunuch came back from his thoughts and coldly stared at Yun Luofeng, a malicious light flashing through his eyes.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyes and squinted at the fake eunuch, "Just you? I don't think you can take me away by force."

"Hum!" The fake eunuch snorted, "Girl, don't be too arrogant. Since you said we can't take you away by force, I'll show you my real strength!" Saying this, he raised his hand, and in a flash, several figures rushed towards Yun Luofeng. Only he and the other high-level high-rank spirit cultivator did not move but coldly looked on the fight.

"I'll see who dare to touch my granddaughter!"

Yun Luo got furious, and a powerful force broke out on his old body. He strode forward and stopped in front of Yun Luofeng, his sharp eyes glaring at the crowd of people who were approaching quickly.

BANG!

His body issued a gust of wind that was blowing at the crowd of strong men who had rushed towards Yun Luofeng. The palm wind with all his strength successfully held these people a few meters away.

Yun Luo wiped the sweat away from his forehead, his old face showing a sneer, "What made you b*stards believe you can challenge the Yun Family? As long as I'm standing here, you will not be able to take away my granddaughter! And go back to tell Gao Shaochen that my granddaughter will never marry him!"

The fake eunuch slightly narrowed his eyes, a dangerous look flickering across his eyes: "I didn't want to do it, but now it seems that I have to finish you myself."

The old man was able to beat Lin Feng because the little hamster helped him, but today, it wouldn't work even if the Yun Family used the same trick again. After all, this time there were two high-level high-rank spirit cultivators here. Yun Luo knew it quite well, but he didn't want to show any weakness to them. So he sneered out loud, "Even the first martial arts master of the Imperial Family, Lin Tian, was beaten by me. You are also just a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator. Do you think I am afraid of you?"

"Haha," Not interested in arguing with him, the fake eunuch smiled sarcastically and said, "Nobody knows better than you why Lin Tian was defeated. Even though he was really defeated by you, today there are two high-level high-rank spirit cultivators here. How can you resist us all by yourself?" The fake eunuch looked at Yun Luo with a sarcastic look, as if he didn't consider him to be of any concern.

However, hardly had his voice faded away when a clear and cold voice came out of the Yun Family's backyard. The voice was quite graceful, but Yun Luo was frozen by that voice.

"I'm sorry, but he's not the only high-level high-rank spirit cultivator in the Yun Family."

In the courtyard, a man in a blue gown was standing there. The man walked as if he was stepping on a cloud, and when he walked, it looked as if he was surrounded by white lotus flowers. It was simply a delight to watch him walk.

Yun Luo was stunned, his eyes wide open. Staring at the handsome man who walked outside as if stepping on lotuses, he was simply unable to move his eyes away from him. As if not noticing the old man's eyes, the man walked to the front, his elegant and handsome face showing a smile, his eyes no longer decadent and sad but full of a confidence that no one could ignore.

Yes, confidence!

Over the years, Yun Luo had never seen this expression on Yun Qingya's face! Since his legs were disabled and he had to live in a wheelchair, he became uninterested in life and even had self-destructive behavior.

Yun Luofeng turned to the man who was coming to her, and asked with a chuckle, "Second Uncle, you've come?"

Yun Qingya slightly raised the corners of his lips, "I am the commander of the Steel Corps. It was a pity that I was unable to participate with you last time. This time, I want to fight together with my soldiers."

"Have you made up your mind?" Yun Luofeng looked at Yun Qingya seriously, "Are you sure you want to appear in the public now?"

"Yes," Yun Qingya nodded slightly, and the smile on his lips got more touching, "it has been more than ten years! I have been living in the darkness for more than ten years! I couldn't avenge myself, nor protect my dearest ones! So, now I will stand out and let those people know that I'm still alive! And I'll have my revenge."

Looking at the man who looked so confident, Yun Luofeng thought of the moment when she first met him. At that time, the man was sitting in the wheelchair, and he looked so decadent and depressed that people could see no hope in his face.

"Second Uncle," Yun Luofeng clenched her fist, "no matter what you want to do, I will support you. As for your enemies, I will make them pay!"

No matter what kind of enemy the Yun Family was going to confront, she was fearless!

"Yun Qingya?" Hearing the name that these people were calling this man, the fake eunuch first paused, and then sneered grimly, "That year, the most outstanding genius of the Yun Family, Yun Qingya had a dispute with the heir of the Medical City. In the end, he was chased and killed by the people of the Medical City. Nobody thinks that Yun Qingya is still alive!"

Though Yun Qingya was the most outstanding genius of the Longyuan Kingdom, the powers beyond the secular world didn't know his existence. He was famous because of his dispute with the dandy heir of the Medical City. It was the dispute that led to his fame!

The man's eyes were cold and indifferent and showed no mood swing at his words. His handsome face was elegant as ever, and his attractive eyes were wide open, filled with pride.

"Of course, I'll avenge myself!

It had been ten years!

Those people would never have imagined what kind of life he had in those years! Thus, he could never let go of the men who had put him in that situation!

"Haha," the fake eunuch sneered, "the Medical City is so powerful. If they find out that you are still alive, no one in the Yun Family will have a good end! Not to mention revenge!"

In particular, the heir of the Medical City hated Yun Qingya's guts. If it were not for someone standing up to stop him, the whole Yun Family would have been wiped out by him.

"Besides…"

The fake eunuch paused and said contemptuously, "I remember that you were disabled back then. Even though you are alive, you are still a trash. What will a trash like you be capable of?"

Yun Luo became a little anxious and wanted to step out, but the next moment, Yun Qingya released a power no weaker than his. What's more, he vaguely felt that the power Yun Qingya had just released was even greater than his.

He had reached the level of a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator!

Yun Luo was startled and was frozen, staring dumbfounded at the man standing in the breeze.

Before the old man came to his senses, a cry came out from the fake eunuch's mouth, "That's impossible!"

At that moment, the fake eunuch's face looked rather grim, his eyes wide open, "The people of the Medical City are proficient in medical skills. Since they disabled you, you should not be able to recover for the rest of your life! How did you not only regain your former strength but also make a breakthrough to become a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator?"

It was simply unimaginable! Even Yun Luo was startled at the fact, let alone the men of the Spirit Sect. Greatly shocked, Yun Luo suddenly turned to Yun Luofeng and began to scold her, regardless the people present, "You darn girl, didn't you say you could help your Second Uncle restore his strength? How come his strength is not only recovered, but also even greater than mine? Come on, did you give your Second Uncle something good to eat but not give it to me?"

That darn girl, she was literally inviting him to scold her every single day! Besides, she didn't tell him about the situation of his son in advance! His reaction was really an embarrassment on such an occasion! Wasn't it a shame that he didn't even know his own son's real strength?

To his surprise, after hearing his words, all the people of the Spirit Sect were frightened and stared at Yun Luofeng in astonishment.

"You cured Yun Qingya?" The fake eunuch slightly narrowed his eyes, a malicious light flickering across his eyes.

Yun Luofeng smiled: "It's none of your business!"

Her answer thoroughly enraged the fake eunuch. His face suddenly darkened and he sneered, "Even if Yun Qingya made a breakthrough to become a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator, so what? You must die today!"

Though he originally wanted to help Gao Shaochen to get Yun Luofeng, now he had only one idea in his mind: This girl was too dangerous to be controlled by a person like Gao Shaochen! If they didn't kill her, they would have a lot of troubles afterward!

"Little Feng'er."

Feeling the killing intent of the fake eunuch, Yun Qingya silently shielded Yun Luofeng with his own body, a faint but confident light shining through his elegant and handsome face.

"You endured so much all these years, but I couldn't protect you as your uncle. Now I finally have my strength restored, and I can protect you. Leave these people to me."

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded and slowly drew back two steps. She also wanted to know the real strength of Second Uncle after he had become a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator.

Realizing the fact that the heiress underestimated her enemy this time, the fake eunuch's face changed. They only knew that the Yun Family had eleven high-level spirit cultivators! Among the eleven ones, only Yun Luo was a high-level intermediate rank spirit cultivator. For insurance, she had specially sent two high-level high-rank spirit cultivators to the Yun Family.

However, they didn't expect that Yun Qingya was still alive. Not only was he alive, but he had also broken through to become a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator! Unfortunately, there was no turning back now. He had to win this fight, for the sake of the Spirit Sect.

"Let's destroy them!" The fake eunuch waved his hand and suddenly rushed towards Yun Qingya, his whole body dashing like a gust of strong wind. With his blue gown fluttering in the strong wind, Yun Qingya smiled mildly, his clear and cold eyes staring at the old man coming into his sight, his elegant and handsome face having no expression but indifference.

"Father, I'll deal with the two high-level high-rank spirit cultivators, and the others will be left to you and the soldiers of the two corps." The man's voice was rhythmic and crystal-clear, like a gurgling stream of water flowing through one's heart, so pleasing to the ear.

"Pretentious!"

Soon arriving in front of Yun Qingya, the fake eunuch kicked to the man's indifferent face, his eyes shining with a fierce beast-like light.

BANG!

Then, in the instant that his foot was kicking at Yun Qingya, Yun Qingya held up his hand and stopped it in front of his chest. "Ten years ago, as a middle-level high-rank spirit cultivator, I could defeat the heir of the Medical City who was a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator. Ten years later, I can also beat two men of the same realm with me, with the strength of a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator!"

Ten years ago, in the fight that shocked the whole continent, the young man from the Yun Family defeated a high-level spirit cultivator merely with the strength of a middle-level high-rank spirit cultivator. Although he fought very hard in that fight, he won the fight in the end!

However, unexpectedly, the well-known dandy heir of the Medical City bore a grudge against him for it and sent all the masters of the Medical City to chase and kill him. He managed to escape from the assassins by a fluke with his seriously injured body.

It was also because of these two events that the name of the young man from the Yun Family resounded throughout the continent and was known by everybody. Maybe you didn't know who the emperor of the Longyuan Kingdom was, or you may not know the name of General Yun, but you would definitely know the name of Yun Qingya! Even now, the people of the continent still relished talking about the fight between Yun Qingya and the heir of the Medical City and couldn't forget it…

The fake eunuch's face turned more serious. He took back his hand and exchanged looks with the other high-level high-rank spirit cultivator, and then they began to attack Yun Qingya at the same time.

His gown fluttering in the breeze, Yun Qingya took a horse stance, reached out his hand and held the opposite party's fist with his palm. At the same time…

He moved his body aside, dodging the sharp sword stabbing at him from behind, and before the old man had time to react, he kicked backward with his right foot. Kicked by him, the old man couldn't help but back up a few steps. He tried to stabilize himself, leaving a deep furrow in the ground with his feet. Looking so nervous, he could not help but burst into a sweat.

"It seems that my fighting strength has been reduced a lot after these ten years." Yun Qingya shook his head, "If I still had my former fighting strength, I could have kicked you ten meters away."

Ten years ago, nobody could resist him if he fought with a person of the same realm with him. Thus, no one of the same realm with him dared to fight with him, because they couldn't resist a single attack of his. Back then, the heir of the Medical City heard of him when he was traveling outside! So he went to challenge him, intending to teach him a lesson. Yun Qingya never refused any challenge, which led to that final result!

"Zhao Lin," said the fake eunuch with a serious look, "we must kill Yun Luofeng today, even at the expense of our own lives!"

The old man called Zhao Lin did not say anything, his old eyes coldly staring at Yun Luofeng who was being protected by Yun Qingya.

The killing intent in his eyes grew thick.

After quite a while, Zhao Lin slowly opened his mouth, "You hold off Yun Qingya and I will kill Yun Luofeng." He stood up straight and expressionlessly said, "Compared with Yun Qingya, she is more dangerous!"

As a physician who could even cure Yun Qingya, how strong was her medical skill?

Also…

Compared with spirit cultivator, a physician was more dangerous. At least, a spirit cultivator needed time to grow and improve. During that process, they would have a lot of opportunities to kill them.

But physicians were different!

If she was lucky enough to meet a strong person who was badly ill and treated him, then the strong person would owe her a favor! This favor would be able to subvert the whole Spirit Sect! So Yun Luofeng must die!

"Good," the fake eunuch responded with a deep voice. No longer looking down on Yun Qingya, he suddenly took out a chain from his space ring. "WHOOSH!" He waved the chain at Yun Qingya.  
"Anybody in the way of the Spirit Sect shall die!

"WHOOSH!" The chain made a dull sound and quickly caught Yun Qingya's wrist, and then he called out to Zhao Lin.

"Come on, go kill Yun Luofeng!"

Zhao Lin's eyes darkened, and he quickly rushed at Yun Luofeng. He waved the long sword in his hand, casting a cold light. With a murderous aura, he swooped toward the girl standing in the breeze.

The girl was lazily leaning against a tree, a wicked smile hovering on her lips. She didn't even look up, as if she didn't feel the existence of the sword.

Standing off to the side, Qingyan observed the scene, her eyes revealing a thick sarcasm. _These people want to hurt Miss? Even a hundred high-level spirit cultivators added together wouldn't be able to resist Miss. Miss didn't take any action right now just to help Second Master regain his confidence. After all, for all these years, Second Master was hiding in the darkness and didn't step out to protect Miss, so the Second Master always felt guilty and inferior! That is why Miss hasn't done anything to these people._

"PAH!" A clear cracking sound resounded in the silent front yard.

The fake eunuch came back to his senses only to see that Yun Qingya had broken the chain that had locked on to him. His blue gown quickly fluttering, he shielded Yun Luofeng with his own body.

"You are courting death!

This man, who had always been mild and indifferent, finally burst into a cry of rage. Suddenly he had a bronze sword in his hand and stabbed it into the chest of Zhao Lin. Blood splattered and dyed the man's blue gown red. He looked up with a cold stare and watched the old man slowly falling down in front of him.

"With me here, who dares to hurt Little Feng'er!"

Once he had no power to protect her, but now he would never allow anyone to bully her! Looking at the scene in front of him, the fake eunuch was stunned, and his old face showed a look of fear. Zhao Lin was dead! Zhao Lin, whose strength was very nearly the same with his, died at the hands of Yun Qingya so easily!

If he forced his way forward, he would probably have the same end with Zhao Lin. At the thought of this, the fake eunuch's heart trembled, and a word came to his mind: _Escape!_

When the word popped up in his mind, he no longer had any hesitation but turned around and tried to run away from the courtyard. However, before he could get out of the door, he paused.

The girl leaned lazily against the door, her dark eyes glittering with a wicked light, and she was watching him with a smile.

"Where are you going?

Her voice was like a nightmare, haunting Zhao Lin and making his heart shiver. Just now, the girl was still standing behind Yun Qingya, but as soon as he turned around, she was already at the door.  
Was… was she a ghost? Otherwise, how could she change a position so silently?

"Yun Luofeng!" The fake eunuch turned pale and tried to calm down, "Who are you?"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her lips, lazily and slowly stood up straight and walked towards the fake eunuch who looked ghastly pale.

"You don't know who I am? Then I wonder, why did you come here?"

The fake eunuch snorted, "Of course, to make you the Empress."

Hearing his answer, Yun Luofeng shook her head, "It seems that you don't want to tell the truth. Then I don't have much interest in what you have to say!"

A killing intent flickering across his eyes, the fake eunuch quickly pulled out his sword and loudly and ferociously cried out, "Yun Luofeng, go to hell!"

He was worried about how to kill the woman, and she just sent herself to his sword! Now that she was a distance from Yun Qingya, no one could save her! As long as he could kill Yun Luofeng, it would be a worthy death even if he died here! However…

As he rushed toward Yun Luofeng, he seemed to stumble, and he lurched forward and fell headlong on the ground. More surprisingly, his sword had turned around in the opposite direction when it fell, and the sharp sword tip was pointing at his chest.

SLICE! The sword tip pierced through his body as he fell.

The fake eunuch also died, and by his own hands! No one would have imagined that a powerful high-level high-rank spirit cultivator would stumble in a fight and die by his own sword. Was it really a coincidence?

In fact, at the moment the fake eunuch pulled out his sword, Yun Luofeng quietly took several pebbles in her hand. One of the pebbles hit the fake eunuch's knee, causing him to fall. The second pebble hit his arm so that he could not hold the sword in his hand. As for the third…

Obviously, it was also Yun Luofeng's masterpiece that the long sword turned around and the sword tip pointed at the fake eunuch!

So, all of these events were simply part of a plan, and the fake eunuch was killed by her plan!

"This is the consequence of walking carelessly," Yun Luofeng said with a chuckle. "Second Uncle, let the soldiers of the two corps deal with the rest of these people! I don't want to see any of them leave here alive! Besides, after finishing the things here, let's go to the Imperial Palace and take care of Gao Shaochen!"

At an inn.

"What did you say?" Si Xuan's palm fell heavily on the table and her face suddenly darkened, "They failed?"

After sending Zhao Lin and the other ones to the Yun Family, Si Xuan sent a man to hide among the onlookers and observe the situation. To her surprise, Zhao Lin and the other ones failed, and Yun Qingya of the Yun Family was still alive!

"The Yun Family, Yun Luofeng, and Yun Qingya," Gradually calming down, Si Xuan muttered with a faint smile on her lips, "I was worried about how to deal with Yun Luofeng! But now the Yun Family has given me a chance so quickly!"

_Yun Luofeng! If you tamely became Gao Shaochen's Empress, maybe you would not face so many hardships, but you simply dreamed of getting a man who would never belong to you! So don't blame me for being cruel!_

"Go to the Medical City and tell the people of the City Master's Estate that Yun Qingya is still alive! After hearing this news, the people of the Medical City will definitely not let go of the Yun Family!"

Si Xuan smiled coldly. As long as she told this news to the Medical City, the Yun Family would be wiped out soon! At that time, without Yun Luofeng, she could enter the world of Yun Xiao and give the cold man the best care! She believed that she would make a better wife than Yun Luofeng!

At least, unlike Yun Luofeng, she wouldn't make the man serve as her guard. How dare she treat the man as her subordinate! She really needed to look at her lowly status. What made her believe she could treat him as her subordinate?!

"Yes, Miss." The protector of the Spirit Sect made an obeisance and silently left the room…

After that, only Si Xuan was left in the room.

In a delirious whisper she said, "Yun Xiao, you're mine. I won't let any woman stain you!"

How could a cold but paper-white pure man like Yun Xiao be stained even a little bit? Yun Luofeng was like dirt. Allowing her to get close to Yun Xiao would only contaminate him! So she would never allow this to happen!

Certainly, Yun Luofeng had no idea of Si Xuan's thoughts. At this moment, she was standing in the study and accepting her grandfather's interrogation.

"Tell me, why didn't you inform me about your Second Uncle's recovery?" The old man was a little annoyed that the girl had kept this secret for so long, and didn't tell him that to make him happy.

Yun Luofeng shrugged, "Because the treating process was too harsh. I was afraid he would not be able to make it, so I didn't tell you."

Her grandfather glared at her, "Alright, then what good stuff did you give your Second Uncle to take? Why did he manage to make a breakthrough and become a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator? Why not offer it to me since you have such a good thing?"

Facing the enraged old man, Yun Luofeng said seriously, "I did give Second Uncle some excellent medicine to take. If you want it, I can also give it to you. But first you need to nullify your own strength, and then after ten years of accumulation, I can give you the medicine that Second Uncle enjoyed! In this way, when you restore your strength it will be greatly improved!"

At first, hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Yun Luo was quite delighted, wondering how to take that good stuff from the girl. Yet in the next breath, she began to talk about "nullify your own strength", and the old man couldn't help but roll his eyes in disappointment.

"I can't afford that kind of good stuff."

Are you kidding? What kind of "good stuff" could only be enjoyed after a ten-year waiting period? Was he crazy enough to make himself a trash for ten years just for a breakthrough?

"Well, it's that you don't want it, not that I refuse to give it to you." Yun Luofeng cracked a wicked smile and turned her dark eyes to Yun Qingya who kept silent off to one side, " Second Uncle, now that the Yun Family's power has been gradually growing, you can tell me who your enemies are."

Yun Qingya sighed and said with a wry smile, "I fought against the heir of the Medical City and defeated him. He took it as a big disgrace. That was what caused the mad retaliation of the Medical City! The people of the Medical City intended to wipe out the whole Yun Family, but the Association of Physicians stood out to stop them."

"Association of Physicians?" Yun Luofeng's face fell slightly, "What is this Association of Physicians?"

Yun Qingya glanced at her and continued, "The Association of Physicians is an association made up of the physicians on the continent. Be it the Medical Pavilion or the Medical City, they are part of the Association of Physicians. It has great power and a pivotal position on this continent."

"Why did the Association of Physicians help the Yun Family?" Yun Luofeng stroked her chin, asking with confusion.

"The Association of Physicians was not helping the Yun Family. Because the dispute between the Medical City and the Yun Family drew a lot of attention, if the Association of Physicians didn't intervene it would bring shame to the whole society!"

In a word, the Association of Physicians stood up to stop the Medical City, not for the Yun Family, but so the fame of the society would not be affected. After all, Yun Qingya had suffered such a mad retaliation simply because he defeated the heir of the Medical City! It would be fine if they only retaliated against Yun Qingya, but they wanted to wipe out the whole Yun Family! If this was known by the common people, what would they think of the Association of Physicians?

"However… "Yun Qingya paused, his handsome face revealing a tinge of sadness, "The Association of Physicians and the Medical City people signed an agreement specifying that if I was still alive, the Medical City would have the right to take revenge against the Yun Family, and the Association of Physicians would not stop them! Namely, they would not stop the Medical City's retaliation against the Yun Family unless I was dead!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, saying with contempt, "In the eyes of the common people, by not allowing their subordinates to wipe out the whole family, the Association of Physicians' treatment was quite fair. But observant people would easily discover that the Association of Physicians was obviously partial to the Medical City."

Keeping silent, Yun Qingya knew that Yun Luofeng's words made sense. Indeed, the Association of Physicians was being partial to the Medical City.

"Second Uncle, you didn't do anything wrong, "Yun Luofeng lifted her face, "You just had a competition with a person and didn't mean to hurt anyone. It's ridiculous to blame you for defeating the man! There will always be a winner in a competition. I have never heard that the winner is decided before the competition!"

The girl's voice was defiant and domineering, her dark eyes unfathomable. "How dare they keep chasing you just because you defeated their young master? If the Association of Physicians was really fair, they wouldn't allow the people of the Medical City to touch you! But those people used your death as a condition in exchange for the peace and harmony of the Yun Family! This partiality is obvious to anyone."

Yun Qingya tightly clenched his fist, his eyes filled with deep hatred. Exactly! He didn't do anything wrong! The Association of Physicians, however, pronounced him guilty! And they claimed that they wouldn't stop the Medical City from destroying the Yun Family unless he was dead!

"Little Feng'er, there is something that you don't know. The daughter of the Master of the Medical City is the disciple of an elder of the Association of Physicians! Therefore, the Association of Physicians would definitely be biased in favor of the Medical City."

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng understood. She walked slowly to the front of Yun Qingya, her hand falling lightly on his shoulder. "Second Uncle, don't worry, I will avenge you!"

Yun Qingya' eyes turned soft, and he rubbed Yun Luofeng's head lovingly, "Little Feng'er, you've grown up. You are the greatest hope of the Yun Family. If your father and mother could see this in heaven, they would be happy for you."

Thinking of the late Yun Yang couple, the atmosphere in the study suddenly became solemn.  
After quite a while, Yun Luofeng lifted her head and gazed at the elegant man in front of her, her eyes determined and domineering.

"Second Uncle, it's getting late. I'm taking my leave. Tomorrow I'll go to the Imperial Palace to find Gao Shaochen. Besides… be it the Medical City or the Association of Physicians, I will kill anyone who has offended the Yun Family, no matter how far away they are!"

Even if a thousand miles away, those who had offended the Yun Family would have to pay! Since she had said this, she would fulfill it.

"I believe you." Yun Qingya smiled mildly, his eyes soft as moonlight looking at her, his face filled with trust in her.

"Well, you should take a rest. You must be tired after the recent six months." Looking at his concerned eyes, Yun Luofeng said nothing more, but at this moment, her heart was more determined than ever…

In the study, Yun Qingya gazed at the receding figure of the girl, the soft smile on his face fading away.

"Father, was I wrong to stand up so early?" There were too many enemies of the Yun Family! But he stood up at this time. If his action caused any trouble to the Yun Family, he would be to blame!

Yun Luo sighed helplessly and tried to comfort him, "Qingya, you don't have to think too much. You have been hiding for ten years. Now that your strength has been restored, it's time for you to stand up."

Yun Qingya said with a bitter smile, "I have endured it for ten years. Why couldn't I endure it today? I hope I didn't bring danger to Little Feng'er…"

Yun Luo chuckled, "The girl is well-gifted, and her potential is also unlimited. I believe that with her existence, the Yun Family will become something in the future, and as her family, what we should do is to believe in her ability and support her forever!"

In his long-term view, Yun Luofeng would not stay in the small Longyuan Kingdom forever. She belonged to the boundless continent. At that time, they would stand behind her, guarding her home for her!

"Father," Yun Qingya smiled, "Little Feng'er needs room to grow up. As long as she grows up, no one on the continent will be her opponent! So, if the Yun Family really can't resist the Medical City, just give me to them. As long as Little Feng'er is there, I believe that she would avenge me some day! At that time, my soul could rest in peace!"

***  
The Imperial Palace.

In the study, holding a glass in his hand, Gao Shaochen quaffed down the wine, his handsome face all red and his body staggering. Even so, he didn't stop but keep drinking, one cup after another.

"Your Majesty." A woman in a pink court dress gracefully walked to Gao Shaochen, holding his swinging body with her jade-like arms, and called him softly, "You're drunk. Let me take you to rest."

Smelling the intoxicating fragrance of the woman's body, Gao Shaochen slightly raised his eyes and turned to the woman who was holding him. At this moment, he was so drunk that his vision was blurred, but in the dimness, he vaguely saw the gorgeous face that he had been yearning for.

"Little Feng'er, did you come here for me?"

The body of the woman in a court dress froze. She had loved this man for so many years and took great pains to become one of his women. But who he thought of was another woman…

"Little Feng'er, if I were willing to dismiss my harem for you, would you marry me?" Gao Shaochen tightly grasped the arm of the woman in a court dress, with a tender look. Different from the way he normally appeared, this tenderness was from the depths of his heart.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 311-320

The woman in a court dress, sadly gazing at the man holding her arm, felt her heart began to tear and bleed. He was going to dismiss the harem! To dismiss the whole harem for a woman! Then, where did he place them?

"Your Majesty, you've drunk too much. Let me take you to rest."

"No!" Gao Shaochen grabbed the woman in a court dress and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not drunk! I'm awake! Feng'er, I thought a person like me would not fall in love with anyone. At first, I wanted to know about you just to take advantage of you, but I didn't expect that the more I knew about you, the more deeply I fell in love with you! I can promise you now, I will not touch any woman except you, please don't leave me!"

He had thought that Yun Luofeng would become his wife today. However, he did not expect that the strong masters of the Spirit Sect had failed! Yun Qingya was still alive! The man who once swept through the whole Longyuan Kingdom was still alive! He had even made a breakthrough and become a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator!

So he made the final decision!

She once said that to be her man, that man must have her as his only woman! Now he was willing to dismiss his harem for her! Thus, she would choose him as her man!

"Your Majesty, I'm not… "

_I'm not Yun Luofeng…_

Before the woman in a court dress could tell him that, her lips were sealed by the man's lips. He lifted his big hands, tore the woman's dress to pieces, and threw them all over the ground.

"Little Feng'er, you did come! I knew you would come to me as long as I dismissed my harem for you."

The woman in a court dress stiffened and raised her eyes only to see a pair of eyes so tender that she would be willing to get drowned in them. The woman in a court dress closed her eyes and obediently fell into the arms of Gao Shaochen, letting him kiss her all over her body and leave the traces of love…

As long as… he could give her a tender night, she wouldn't mind if he mistook her for someone else! She loved him so deeply that she couldn't control herself!

The next day.

In the luxurious dragon bed, Gao Shaochen opened his eyes. He rubbed his temple, his eyes revealing a confused look. He remembered when he was drinking alone in the study yesterday, he saw Yun Luofeng appear, and then the two of them fell to the floor and crazily made love.

But why was he lying in the dragon bed? Oh, yes, Yun Luofeng! Coming back from his reverie, Gao Shaochen hurriedly took a look at the woman lying next to him. When he saw a familiar face, he was totally stunned.

"Your Majesty," said the woman, rubbing her sleepy eyes and slowly sitting up from the bed, "what's the matter?"

Hardly had her voice faded away when a big hand suddenly grabbed her by the neck, and she looked up in shock only to see a ferocious face.

"B*tch, why was it you?" The person he saw last night was Yun Luofeng. Why did it change to this woman?

"Your Majesty, ahem!" Choked by him, the woman couldn't speak. She kept coughing, tears running down from the corners of her eyes. She could do nothing but looked sadly at Gao Shaochen.

_Bang!_

Gao Shaochen threw down the woman and shouted angrily, "B*tch, who allowed you to enter my study last night?"

The woman's body bumped against the wall and slowly fell down, a trace of blood flowing from her lips, her beautiful eyes filled with despair, "Your Majesty, I was worried about you… "

She said it with a plaintive voice, wishing that Gao Shaochen would pity her for a little bit.  
However, this man's heart was even harder than stone, his icy eyes brimming with killing intent.  
"I swore last night that I would never touch any other woman again, but you showed up in the imperial study without my permission and seduced me pretending to be Little Feng'er."

"Your Majesty!" The woman raised her eyes and looked at Gao Shaochen with disbelief. It was Gao Shaochen who mistook her for someone else. How could he say she pretended to be Yun Luofeng and seduced him? So there wasn't any place for her in his heart after she had accompanied him for so many years? At the thought of this, the woman felt utterly sad, a wry smile on her face, "Your Majesty, have you ever loved me all these years?"

"You are not Yun Luofeng. I only love Yun Luofeng!" Gao Shaochen's face was cold and solemn, without any trace of the tenderness he showed last night. "Since you dared to pretend to be her, you have to be punished."

"Your Majesty, wake up. Yun Luofeng will never love you! Now that the Yun Family is so powerful, no one can coerce her into doing anything!" The woman struggled to her feet, her beautiful face ghastly white, her eyes tearful, and she looked so miserable.

"Shut up!" Gao Shaochen was enraged and put his hands on the woman's neck again. This time, he used all his strength. His strength was so great that the woman, who had been struggling in his hands, was no longer moving and her body turned cold bit by bit.

"B*tch, how dare you climb into my bed! Go to hell!" Gao Shaochen threw the woman's body to the floor, picked up the robe hanging on the bed and casually put it on his body. Just as he was putting on his robe, a familiar voice came from outside the room, making his body suddenly stiffen.

"I wanted to come and settle with you today, but I didn't expect to see such a show."

Under the morning light, a girl lightly strode over the high threshold and slowly walked in.

Her smile was as charming as ever, her dark eyes were shining with a smile and her snow-white robe was fluttering gently in the wind. She was so mesmerizingly beautiful that no man could move his eyes away from her.

Gao Shaochen had seen Yun Luofeng before! But back then, he had no interest in the cowardly Yun Luofeng, and he never even looked at her. When did he start paying attention to her? Maybe it was because of the meeting in the Medical Pavilion or the good show in the ship on the Qin River…

But whenever he began to notice her, he was doomed to a tragic end.

"Feng'er," Looking at the girl who stood at the door, Gao Shaochen cracked a tender smile, "If I hadn't had any women before, would you be my woman?"

"There is no 'if' in this world," Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows, "so I won't choose you."

Gao Shaochen's heart trembled. Yes, there was no 'if' in the world, but if God gave him a chance to start over, he would have been living a celibate life, waiting for her to appear.

"And…" Yun Luofeng paused and then continued, "even if there were an 'if', I wouldn't choose you."

"Why?"

Gao Shaochen was puzzled. She once said that to be her man, the man must have her as his only woman, and since he was willing to do what she required, why would she still not choose him?

A cold and handsome face popped up in Yun Luofeng's mind, and she couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"There is a man, who is willing to forsake his dignity to come to my side and serve as my subordinate. No matter what I do, he will always stand by my side without hesitation. Even if I kill a lot of people, he is still willing to stand by my side and fight against the entire world! So, can you do that?"

Gao Shaochen smiled bitterly. He did love Yun Luofeng, but he wouldn't forsake his dignity for her, let alone to fight against the entire continent for her. So he lost to that man.

"I see," A painful look flashed through Gao Shaochen's eyes, "I am not as good as the man you just mentioned. And I've caused you so much trouble for the sake of my own desire. Don't worry. I'll commit suicide in the Imperial Palace, to… atone for my crime!"

After saying that, Gao Shaochen seemed to think of something and continued, "I have to tell you something. I sent people to the General's Estate yesterday because the heiress of the Spirit Sect, Si Xuan, ordered me to do so."

"Si Xuan?" Yun Luofeng was stunned and asked, "Why did Si Xuan want me to marry you?"

Gao Shaochen's smile was somewhat helpless, "Si Xuan loves Yun Xiao."

At first, he thought that Yun Xiao was just a regular guard, but when Si Xuan appeared, he realized that Yun Xiao was actually the most unfathomable one in the Yun Family! If Yun Xiao wasn't special, then why did Si Xuan fall in love with him? And she did not dare to send any person to the General's Estate before Yun Xiao left.

If someone told him that she wasn't afraid of Yun Xiao, he definitely would not believe it! But he was already holding a tiger by the tail! He had no choice but to follow Si Xuan's order.

"I see," said Yun Luofeng, looking up at the man standing in front of her. "To thank you for telling me this, I'll leave you with some dignity in the end. I will allow you to cut your own throat."

Gao Shaochen slightly moved his thin lips, "Thank you." After speaking those two words, Gao Shaochen pulled out a sword hanging on the wall and gently swiped it against his neck. Blood immediately jetted out, dyeing the floor of the palace red.

Yun Luofeng looked at the man falling down, her eyes emotionless, and then she walked slowly out of the palace. Gao Shaochen had reaped the fruit of his own actions! She would not have been so cruel if he hadn't joined the Spirit Sect to persecute the Yun Family. She would never allow anyone to hurt the Yun Family, even if it was just an idea.

After stepping out of the Imperial Palace, Yun Luofeng paused and asked in her soul, "Xiao Mo, do you think I'm too cruel?"

"Master, the law of the jungle rules the world. You don't need to feel guilty. Besides, if you are not cruel, others will be cruel to you!"

Xiao Mo's voice was childish but made Yun Luofeng chuckle. "Xiao Mo, I had no family but only a mentor in my previous life! In this life, I have Grandfather, Second Uncle, and Yun Xiao! I can tolerate anyone being disrespectful to me, but can't bear letting anyone coerce the Yun Family! If the Yun Family was weak, I would have been forced into the Imperial Palace, and my family would not have had a good end.

Being kind?

In her previous life, she watched her parents being robbed and murdered. Since then, she didn't know what being kind was like! "All laid loads on the willing horse", this was an invariable truth! As long as she could root out any trouble for the Yun Family, she would not regret it even if her hands were covered in blood.

The streets of the Imperial City were no longer quiet, and people on the streets couldn't help talking to each other after seeing the figure of Yun Luofeng.

"Have you heard the news? His Majesty wanted to marry Yun Luofeng, but she refused. Not only that, Yun Qingya of the Yun Family was still alive, and he has become a high-level spirit cultivator. Tut, I have to say, this Yun Luofeng was lucky to be born in a good family, otherwise as a trash, she would be at the mercy of other people!"

"Exactly. Although Yun Luofeng is a physician, she is unable to cultivate. Without any strength, she simply isn't capable of anything. If it were not for the General's Estate standing behind her, nobody would take her seriously."

Instead of trying to avoid Yun Luofeng, these people were speaking out loud deliberately as if they were meant to be heard.

"Master, kill them, kill these b*stards!" Xiao Mo was enraged. How dare these people call his master a trash! If his master were a trash, then there would not be any geniuses in the world!  
What's more, it was his master who created today's Yun Family.

"These people are all bark but no bite." Yun Luofeng lazily stretched herself, "They can't affect me. I don't need to waste time on these people."

Xiao Mo pouted his lips, his adorable little face bulging with anger. He didn't understand why his master didn't reveal her real strength when the fake eunuch provoked the Yun Family! And why did she kill the fake eunuch stealthily? If these people found out about his master's real strength, they would not dare to vilify her like this!

"Miss!" Just as Yun Luofeng was walking casually on the street, a sudden, hurried voice came from the front, with a slight gasp. "Miss, something bad happened! The Medical City people have come for us! What should we do?"

The Medical City?

Yun Luofeng halted. Even though she had known the Medical City would come sooner or later, she didn't expect that they would come so quickly. After only a night, these people had arrived in the Longyuan Kingdom!

"Let's go!" Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and revealed a wicked smile, "I would like to see for myself the strength of the Medical City."

In the hall of the Yun Family, Yun Luo stared at the old man standing there, his eyes sharp, his face solemn and expressionless. The old man looked grim and was followed by two middle-aged men, both of whom stood behind the old man guarding him like Mount Tai.

Without glancing at Yun Luo, the old man stared at Yun Qingya standing beside him and sneered, "Yun Qingya, I didn't expect that you are not only alive but also had your soul realm repaired even though you had been seriously injured! Don't forget, we agreed to let go of the Yun Family only provided that you had died! Now that you are standing here intact, shouldn't the Yun Family give me an account of your existence?"

His last words were, of course, uttered to Yun Luo, and the moment he finished speaking, a powerful force spread out, filling the whole hall. Yun Luo's face turned pale, his hand tightly holding the teacup uncontrollably shaking, and his old face all solemn and nervous.

Was this the pressing power of an earth-level spirit cultivator? The difference between an earth-level spirit cultivator and a high-level spirit cultivator was not just a little bit!

Yun Luo took a deep breath, put down the teacup in his hand, and said, "You made Qingya suffer for ten years, wasn't it enough? What did Qingya do wrong? Just because he defeated your young master, he has to die?"

"Exactly," the old man sneered, with eyes as cold and sharp as blades and a domineering aura, "who allowed him to beat our young master? If he had admitted defeat, those things would not have happened. Maybe we would have made friends with you if you were sensible enough, which would have benefited you a lot. However, Yun Qingya was so stupid that he even dared to beat our young master. He just suffered from his own actions!"

_BOOM!_

The old man punched his fist on the wall, and the solid wall immediately collapsed.

Yun Luo's face darkened, "It was your young master who challenged my son first. Fair play counts in the ring. He was weaker and so he was defeated by my son. It was fair! Should my son just stand still and let your young master beat him?"

"Hum!" The old man snorted, "Yun Qingya really shouldn't have fought back! He should have stood still and let our young master give him a beating, which would have saved him from suffering for ten years, but he was monstrously audacious and looked for trouble!"

Yun Luo was almost driven mad by his words. He thought he himself was shameless enough, but the old man was even worse than him!

How could he have said such a thing? Fair play should be the rule for a competition. Since the heir of the Medical City launched a challenge, why should his son just stand still and let the man beat him? Was that a competition?

"So what do you want?" Yun Luo gnashed her teeth, his old face blue with anger.

"Have Yun Qingya killed, or we will wipe out the Yun Family!"

_BANG!_

Pounding the table and jumping to his feet, Yun Luo shouted angrily, "I suggest you not go too far! Ten years ago, I failed to protect Qingya and let him suffer ten years of grievance, now I will not allow anyone to touch my son!"

The old man sneered, disdaining Yun Luo's words. "Yun Luo, the strongest one of your Yun Family is only a high-level high-rank spirit cultivator, but I am already an earth-level spirit cultivator. What makes you believe you can stop me?" His eyes were filled with comtempt for the Yun Family.

Indeed, the Yun Family was powerful in the Longyuan Kingdom, but in the eyes of those really powerful forces, the little Yun Family was simply nothing.

"In those days, I had intended to wipe out the whole Yun Family, but the Association of Physicians stopped us. That was why the Yun Family could survive ten more years. But don't forget, we agreed to let you go just because Yun Qingya had died. We had also reached an agreement with the Association of Physicians! If Yun Qingya was still alive, the Association of Physicians would not intervene if we retaliated against the Yun Family!"

Yun Luo's heart gradually sank. A decade ago, if it were not for the Association of Physicians, the Yun Family would have been destroyed.

"Yun Qingya," once again, the old man sneered, "since you were still alive, you should have found a place to hide for the rest of your life. How dare you show up in the daylight? You are simply courting death! I will not leave the Longyuan Kingdom until I wipe out the Yun Family!" Without any reserve, the old man released all his power. Overwhelmingly surging out, his power transformed into an invisible storm to beat on Yun Luo and Yun Qingya.

_BOOM!_

Just as the power was going to reach the two, a strong breath came from outside the door and crushed the pressing power. Then a lazy voice rang and resounded across the silent hall.

"I leave for just a moment, and you've come to bully my grandfather and Second Uncle? What if you caused my grandfather to have a heart attack? Then you would not be able to make up for it even if you died a hundred times!"

Frowning slightly, the old man turned to the girl who was stepping in from outside, his face darkening, "Are you Yun Luofeng? Yun Luo's granddaughter?"

Yun Luofeng blinked, "It seems that I'm the only one named Yun Luofeng here."

"Hum!" The old man flicked his sleeves, "What a nasty girl! How dare you accuse an elder? When did I cause Yun Luo a heart attack?"

Yun Luofeng smiled, "My grandfather's heart is not good, and he can't stand shocks. Why are you being so fierce to him? If something bad happened to him because of you, I don't think the Medical City could make up for it."

Yun Luo rolled his eyes. When did his heart become so fragile? However, to cooperate with his granddaughter, Yun Luo supported his forehead with his hand, pretending to be feeble. "Alas, I simply can't stand shocks. You scared me just now and now I'm sick. I'm dizzy and my heart is twitching. Tell me, how are you going to compensate me?"

"You…" The old man's face suddenly changed, "Yun Luo, you are shameless!"

The old man had just been running, jumping, and yelling at him, and the next moment he turned feeble and began to totter? Who would believe it?

"Shameless? No one is more shameless than you." Yun Luo curled his lips, "After all, I didn't say something like one should stand still in the ring and let his rival beat him."

Forcing himself to calm down, the old man said expressionlessly, "Yun Luo, no matter what you say, nobody of the Yun Family can escape today!"

"Squeak."

Milk Tea crept out of Yun Luofeng's sleeve, its round eyes looking at the old man with a disdainful look as if it was taunting him. The old man flew into a rage. The Yun Family was so audacious that even a Gold-seeking Hamster of theirs dared to taunt him! In that case, he would crush this damned Gold-seeking Hamster first!

"Go to hell!" The old man shouted out loud, and grasped at the little hamster in the palm of Yun Luofeng, his eyes full of violence.

Swoosh! Milk Tea quickly hid in Yun Luofeng's sleeve, only leaving its small head outside and squeaking at him sarcastically.

"Little Feng 'er, watch out!" Turning pale with fright, Yun Qingya jumped and swooped at the old man who was going to attack Yun Luofeng, his handsome and elegant face filled with anxiety.

However…

At the very moment that the old man's hand was going to touch Yun Luofeng, the figure of Yun Luofeng suddenly disappeared. When the old man realized what had happened, he felt a cool breeze coming from behind and he froze.

_BOOM!_

The girl trod on the old man's back, kicking his body a few meters away. His body flew into the crowd in the street, and even the walls were smashed by his flying body. The whole Yun Family quieted down because of the girl's movements and even the middle-aged men following the old man were stunned.

Their master was an earth-level low-rank spirit cultivator! But the girl kicked him out with just one foot. Even if their master underestimated his enemy, anyone who could kick him out had to be at least an earth-level spirit cultivator!

A teenager earth-level spirit cultivator! No one would believe it! But now they were witnessing the scene…

Yun Luo looked at Yun Luofeng in astonishment, "Girl, what realm have you reached?"

Yun Luofeng looked at the old man lying in the crowd, "The same as him."

_BANG!_

As if a sudden bolt of lightning had landed on his body, the old general's entire body was shocked silly. Even his breathing became irregular, and he hastily grabbed his chest, while his footsteps staggeringly retreated.

Just after Yun Qingya had recovered his senses, he happened to see the old general's retreating figure of covering his chest. He quickly took large strides forward to lend an arm to support him.

"Father, how are you feeling?"

Yun Luo leaned on Yun Qingya's body and kept rolling his eyes, but could not make a sound when he opened his mouth.

Yun Qingya hastily stroked his chest, assisting him to recover his breath as he asked nervously, "Father, are you feeling better?"

The old man felt he could breathe once again only after a long time. He fiercely took in a deep breath and angrily stared at Yun Luofeng.

"You darn girl, let's talk about it. Ever since I returned to the Longyuan Kingdom, how many times have you shocked me? Not only that, you had actually broken through and reached earth-level cultivation without telling me!

_An Earth-level cultivator!_

He only managed to attain high-level middle-rank at his age! Whereas that girl had become an earth-level cultivator when she was only fifteen! How could he survive this? It was basically death from excessive anger after comparing their abilities!

Although Yun Luo's thoughts were so, he actually felt proud deep down in his heart. Whose family's granddaughter was comparable to his? Not to mention Mu Wushuang, even the Miss of Spirit Sect could not be compared to her…

At present, numerous people were outside the General's Estate. Within this group, there were those who had mocked and ridiculed Yun Luofeng earlier on.

Witnessing the scene before their eyes, everyone had miraculously quietened down. It was so silent that the breathing of others beside them could be heard clearly. They had actually called someone who broke through to earth-level when she was only fifteen, a trash? If she was a trash, would there be any geniuses in this world?

Thinking of this, those who insulted her had dropped their heads in shame, and some wished they could find a hole to hide in.

"I originally thought that the Yun Family's Yun Luofeng only knew medicine and was unable to cultivate. But I had forgotten that she's skilled enough to treat the Yun Family's Second Young Master, so why couldn't she treat herself? So it turns out, she had already matured to such an extent without anyone knowing."

"If I had known Yun Luofeng's strength from the start, I would not have tried to humiliate her. Oh right, where's Jing Lin? He was the one who egged us on to humiliate the Miss of the Yun Family. Where did he run off to?"

Jing Lin?

Yun Luofeng, who had no intention of talking with the outsiders originally, couldn't help but turn and look at them after hearing their conversation.

On that day when she had forced her way into the Imperial Palace, Jing Lin had already escaped without a trace after having seen the situation. However, she did not expect that he did not leave the Longyuan Kingdom, but had hidden in the dark, thinking of using other's voices to disgrace her!

What Jing Lin did not expect was, not only was she not affected by those voices of humiliation, she was also not a trash as before.

"Master." Just then, Ye Ling carried an old man who was trembling all over inside and threw him on the floor, in front of Yun Luofeng. "This man was sneaking around, so I caught him and brought him here."

Yun Luofeng looked down and fixed her gaze on Jing Ling, as the corner of her lips curved up. "I don't have time to deal with him right now, you will look after him first. I will come back and deal with him after I settle matters with the Medical City."

The young lady's voice was devilish and stern, causing Jing Lin's body to turn stiff. He lowered his head quickly, wishing he could bury his head in the ground.

If he had known earlier, he would have decisively left the Longyuan Kingdom. Escaping to a faraway place would be much better than being caught by this woman. Unfortunately, there was no medicine for regrets and regardless of how remorseful Jing Lin was, it was useless.

Yun Luofeng no longer spared him another glance as her eyes turned towards the elder from the Medical City. Her devilish black eyes were full of smiling intent.

"How did the Medical City injure my Second Uncle back then? I will let you pay the price a thousand times over one day!"

The elderly man laughed in ridicule as he climbed up from the ground while his taunting gaze landed on Yun Luofeng's body. "Yun Luofeng, did you think it was only me who came from the Medical City? Keke, I can't help but say that your luck is pretty good. If the Spirit Sect's Miss had reported your matters directly to the Medical City, perhaps they would only dispatch earth-level cultivators. However, who knew that your luck was so great, as the Medical City just happened to have come to the Longyuan Kingdom to handle other matters, therefore…"

He did not finish speaking and an even more aged voice gradually sounded from the skies.

"Yun Family's girl, your aptitude is indeed pretty good and is even better compared to your Second Uncle. If it was you who our Medical City was dealing with and not your Second Uncle, perhaps only I could capture you."

Traveling by treading on air?

Sky-level cultivator?

Yun Luofeng gazed at the old expert who appeared in the air, as her eyes gradually turned serious She didn't expect that a sky-level cultivator would come to the Yun Family! She was indeed too careless this time!

The reason she did not reveal her strength before others from the start was that she had considered the existence of the Medical City! For a force like the Medical City, the strong are always busy! They would not dispatch overly strong people to the Yun Family, so they would only send people who were a level above the Yun Family!

This was also why her Second Uncle could go all out at the risk of his life and escape before!

It was completely not necessary to send out a sky-level expert just because of a small Yun Family! However, if these people were to know of Yun Luofeng's strength, it would be a different matter! Thus, Yun Luofeng had concealed her strength during this half-year's time.

Yet, what she absolutely did not expect, was that a sky-level expert of the Medical City was attending to matters near the Longyuan Kingdom. Her luck was indeed bad.

"Xiao Feng'er," Yun Qingya unhurriedly walked up and lightly gripped on Yun Luofeng's hand. A trace of a smile was contained on his handsome face. "You are the hope of the Yun Family. No matter what, you cannot be harmed."

The man's tone carried determination and an imposing manner of not being afraid of dying.

"Second Uncle," Yun Luofeng furrowed her brows tightly, "we are a family, and I will not let you face these enemies alone!"

So what if he's a sky-level cultivator?

She would never let these people touch her Second Uncle even if she died!

Yun Qingya smiled and turned towards the old expert in the air. "If I were to commit suicide, would you let them off?"

A smile blossomed on the old expert's wrinkled face, and a mouthful of black teeth was exposed. His eyes were covered up by his wrinkles, forming a line with a small crack.

"Previously I would have been willing. However, this girl of the Yun Family is too dangerous. If I do not kill her, I'm afraid that my Medical City would be destroyed because of her."

Yun Qingya's heart suddenly sunk. "It was me who defeated the young city lord that year, and it has nothing to do with them."

"Keke," The old expert chucked twice. His aged laughter was similar to a dried up tree bark, parched and extremely unpleasant. "If you want to blame someone, you can only blame her for having the surname Yun! Who asked her to be your niece?"

Precisely because she is your niece! Therefore, those from the Yun Family must die!

Yun Qingya's heart sunk to the lowest point bit by bit as he tightly clenched his fist.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his clenched fist and lightly covered his hands. "Second Uncle, I will not let you suffer from your crime from ten years ago." The young lady's pitch-black eyes were clear, filled with determination and confidence. After that, she looked back in a slanted direction towards the old expert. "I was indeed too careless this time! However, if you want to kill me, you must be prepared to be counter-attacked by me!"

"Girl, it's not a good thing to be too arrogant."

The old expert's voice was aged and hoarse, as if something had lightly scratched the table using their nails, causing one to feel uncomfortable.

"Second Uncle, go and stand beside Grandfather!" Yun Luofeng's expression gradually turned serious. "Ye Ling, you and the corps are to protect them at the risk of your lives! Absolutely do not let my grandfather or Second Uncle be harmed in the slightest!"

Facing a sky-level expert, she did not dare to be even the slightest bit negligent. Afterall, when battling with such a level expert, she would be buried here if she were even somewhat careless. Thus, she must be exceedingly concentrated to confront this battle!

"Master, you can rest assured. Even if I die, I will not let the General or Second Young Master be hurt in any way." Ye Ling's expression turned serious as he guaranteed in a solemn manner.

"Girl," The old elderly laughed lowly, "There's no meaning to your actions. After killing you, no one from the Yun Family can escape."

"Is that so?" Yun Luofeng walked up. "I'm afraid that this time, it won't be as you wish."

She only needed to stall for time! Yun Xiao had told her before he left, that he would certainly return to the Yun Family on the second day. She only had to persevere until Yun Xiao returned!

"I have said previously, it's not a good thing to be too arrogant."

In the air, the old expert lightly snorted. His body was like a wave of white smoke, appearing before Yun Luofeng rapidly, floating through the air. His speed was very fast! Extremely fast to the extent that one could not see his actions clearly, and his soft hands had already reached Yun Luofeng's face.

_BANG!_

Yun Luofeng controlled her expression and welcomed the old expert's attack. Immediately, she felt a strong spiritual energy transmitted into her five viscera and six bowels through his palm.

Yun Luofeng's feet tightly stepped on the ground, as if they were firmly rooted on the ground. The fresh blood that nearly rushed forth had been swallowed by her as the corner of her lips curved into a slight smile.

"The power of a sky-level expert is merely so-so."

"En?" Contrary to what the old expert expected, he did not think that Yun Luofeng's physique was so powerful, and he could not help but be startled. "Girl, I had truly underestimated you. I absolutely cannot allow a girl like you to continue growing, otherwise, my Medical City will be destroyed in your hands sooner or later."

This time, the old expert did not use the previous soft palm to strike Yun Luofeng. Instead, he clenched his hands into a fist, while his body's earth-shattering aura gushed forth. Yun Luofeng's expression was solemn and her black eyes stared at the old expert's movement closely.

After that, the old expert eventually attacked again…

Faced with the old expert's harsh fist strike, Yun Luofeng leaned toward one side and barely escaped one fist. Meanwhile, his other fist struck once again from waist-level.

BANG!

A fist struck on Yun Luofeng's waist, and her body flew back a few meters at a high speed. Fresh blood overflowed from the corner of her lips, and her gorgeous face was as pale as paper.

"Xiao Feng'er!"

Yun Luo and Yun Qingya turned pale with fright and in spite of the numerous corps trying to obstruct them, they went towards Yun Luofeng's side with quick steps.

"Xiao Feng'er, how are you feeling?"

Yun Qingya hurriedly lent an arm to support Yun Luofeng up, as his cold gaze swept toward the old expert.

"The one you want to kill is me, the one you want to deal with is also me! If you dare to harm my niece, I, Yun Qingya, will never let you off even if I become a ghost!"

His entire outfit of black clothing was lightly rippling in the wind. He stood erect in this wind and his expression contained the resolution of not being afraid to die.

The old expert stood in the air for a long time as a slight smile tugged at his lips. "Becoming a ghost? I'm afraid you won't even have the opportunity to be one!" _Everyone of the Yun Family must die, especially Yun Luofeng this little girl with a shocking aptitude._

Suddenly, along with a gentle cool breeze, an aged voice that was indifferent and cold could be heard from the door of the Yun Family, "The people of Medical City are sure imposing."

The old expert in the air knitted his brows as he turned towards the two who appeared at the door.

It was an old man and a young lady!

The old man was in a crescent moon long robe and a slight smile appeared on his aged face. His gaze was indifferent and cold while deeply staring at the old expert. Beside the old man was a beautiful young lady supporting him, who was seventeen to eighteen years of age.

This young lady was extremely graceful and her facial features were very good-looking. Her bright eyes surveyed all around the area and all along a dignified smile was on her face. With a quick look, one could see that this young lady was wealthy and respectable, and absolutely not an ordinary person.

"Elder Ning, Ning Xin?" Yun Luo spotted their appearance and his heart suddenly felt happiness. Although up until now, he was unclear of Elder Ning's identity, but since he had appeared here, it proved that he could settle this matter.

Elder Ning did not reply as his tranquil and calm eyes gazed at the elderly expert in the air and questioned in an uncaring tone, "Lu Yin, not only are you over a hundred years of age, but you are also a sky-level cultivator. Aren't you afraid of your reputation hitting rock-bottom by bullying a younger generation?"

Lu Yin's eyes turned slightly serious. "Elder Ning, the matters of the Medical City are not related to your Ning family! Even if the power of Ning family is formidable, it can't be compared to the Association of Physicians. If you assist the Yun Family, you are setting yourself against the Medical City. Being enemies with our Medical City is akin to opposing the Association of Physicians."

Facing Lu Yin's threat, Elder Ning faintly smiled, "The Association of Physicians will not care about other people's business. Whereas I happen to owe the girl of the Yun Family a favor! If you want to touch the Yun Family, I will not allow it."

Lu Yin's expression turned solemn. If Elder Ning was here, he truly would be unable to harm the Yun Family today.

Just when the two old men were locked in a confrontation, Elder Rong who had received the news rushed over. He wiped the sweat from his face and walked towards both of them with quick steps.

"Lu Yin, the girl of the Yun Family is not only a person Elder Ning wants to protect, the Medical Pavilion is also indebted to her. Therefore, I do not agree with you harming them either!"

Lu Yin coldly glanced at Elder Rong who was perspiring freely and a trace of a cold glimmer flashed through his old eyes. "Your Medical Pavilion is also meddling in others affairs?"

"Keke." Elder Rong gave a hollow laugh. "Both the Medical Pavilion and your Medical City are members of the Association of Physicians. All influences of the affiliated Medical Associations have signed a contract that we cannot kill each other! Thus, if the Medical City were to harm me, you would be driven out of the Association of Physicians."

Lu Yin's heart gradually sank. He didn't expect that the small Yun Family would have attracted both Elder Ning and the Medical Pavilion. Apparently, he had still underestimated Yun Luofeng…


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 321-330

Lu Yin tightly knitted his brows and coldly questioned, "Don't tell me you want me to forget about it?"

Elder Rong pondered for a long time. "Why don't we set an arrangement of three years? The Association of Physicians holds a general assembly every three years, and at that time all the physicians will be attending this convention! Furthermore, as luck would have it, this girl from the Yun Family is also a physician! When the time comes, you and the Yun Family can settle all your grudges at this convention."

After saying this, Elder Rong's voice paused for a moment, "If you insist on touching the people from the Yun Family now, then I can only battle you! Whereas the rules of the Association of Physicians cannot be changed, even if the Miss of your Medical City is the disciple of the Association's president, your fate of being driven out is irreversible."

"Elder Lu Yin!" The old man that had been kicked flying by Yun Luofeng hastily stood up and walked beside Lu Yin as his expression was filled with anxiousness, "Let's go!"

Ultimately, Lu Yin complied with Elder Rong's words. He lightly flung the sleeve of his robes and turned to shoot at a glance at Yun Luofeng before he left. "Girl, I will be waiting at the Association of Physicians in three years! I hope you stay alive and can come meet me!"

Yun Luofeng raised her brows, "I shall gift you this sentence, I hope you don't die before then!"

"Keke," Lu Yin laughed hoarsely. "I shall repeat myself, as a person, don't be too arrogant!" Finishing his words, he longer said anything else as his aged figure quickly disappeared among the crowd.

Others from the Medical City also left in haste to follow Lu Yin's footsteps. Looking at these figures leaving, her conviction to get stronger had once again deepened within Yun Luofeng's heart. However strong you are, there was always someone stronger. Within the Longyuan Kingdom she was considered the strongest, but the entire mainland was so vast that there were innumerable people stronger than her!

Only by being sufficiently powerful, then, could she not be oppressed by others!

"Thank you for earlier on." Yun Luofeng looked away from the masses as she turned towards Elder Ning and Elder Rong who had rushed here, thanking them earnestly.

Elder Ning smiled faintly. "Coincidentally I was in the Longyuan Kingdom these few days and the news of Yun Qingya being alive also spread to my ears. I was worried that people from the Medical City would come and find trouble for the Yun Family, so I rushed over here. Anyway, Elder Rong, your distance to the Yun Family is much closer, but your speed was not any quicker than mine."

Elder Rong embarrassingly smiled. "This…"

Looking at that old man's embarrassed expression, Elder Ning could not help but tease him. "Don't tell me you went to play around with girls, so you arrived here so late?"

Instantly, Elder Rong's entire face became red through and through as he dryly coughed twice. "This isn't considered playing around with girls. It's just having a heart-to-heart chat with an old friend, just chatting…"

"Your entire body stinks of the smell of rouge, so you had a heart-to-heart talk on the bed?"

"Hehe," Yun Luofeng could not help but chuckle. Soon after, seeing that both old men's gazes had turned towards her, she slightly restrained her smile. "I just didn't expect that Elder Rong would be hale and hearty despite his age. You two can continue talking, continue…"

Elder Rong's facial color darkened as his expression became increasingly embarrassed, wishing he could find a hole and hide inside.

"Yun girl, don't you have other matters to settle?" Elder Rong tried hard to change the topic to Jing Lin who was lying on the ground.

Elder Ning, that old fogey, had actually dared to say these words before this girl Yun Luofeng. How could he overcome this embarrassment in the future? Most of all, there were also citizens of the Longyuan Kingdom here. He had practically been disgraced to the utmost degree!

After Jing Lin, who was lying on the floor, heard that Elder Rong had changed the topic of the conversation toward him, his entire body stiffened.

"General Yun, Miss Yun," Jing Lin said with a wailing face, "I was once ignorant and offended both of you, oh and also the Second Young Master of the Yun Family! I deserve to die, but I beg you to let me go. I guarantee that from now on, I will disappear without a trace and not appear before you."

"You're repenting now?" Yun Luofeng raised her lips and lightly smiled, "Don't you think it's too late?"

She stepped forward and gradually walked towards Jing Lin.

Even though the young lady had a smile on her face all along, her smile made Jing Lin feel a cold wind in his heart, and his entire body couldn't help but tremble.

"Miss Yun, I was wrong. I truly know my mistakes. Please let me go, and I won't dare to commit the same mistakes in the future."

Jing Lin fiercely kowtowed with his head banging on the ground while his face revealed fright. He no longer had his initial attitude of holding his head high.

"Ten years ago, my grandfather also begged you in the same way," Yun Luofeng slightly raised her jaw and looked down at Jing Lin who was kneeling before her. "Do you still remember the words you said before?"

Jing Lin's body shivered and his entire body shook uncontrollably, while his eyes were full of fear. He wanted to continue pleading for forgiveness, but his throat was like it had been clutched by a hand, unable to produce any sounds.

"That year, facing my grandfather who was kneeling before you to save my Second Uncle, you said a sentence: You wouldn't save him even if my grandfather died while kowtowing to you."

Jing Lin tightly clenched his fist. The scene of that year was still vivid in his mind, but now the roles had changed, and he had become the one kneeling to beg.

This was truly an eye for an eye!

"Jing Lin," Yun Luofeng ran her eyes over him while looking down, "half a year ago, you and the Crown Prince came forth to force my Grandfather to withdraw the marriage. At that time, you said words such as me not being able to cultivate for my entire lifetime! Whereas I had said at that time, with your capabilities, you were incapable of treating my body."

Yun Luofeng crouched down and her fingers lightly slid past Jing Lin's neck, causing his body to tremble.

"Miss Yun, I beg you…"

Jing Lin's eyes pleaded and his throat was hoarse. He produced these few words with great difficulty and his throat tensed up. A jade-like hand tightly grabbed his neck and suddenly, a suffocation feeling spread throughout his heart.

"You can rest assured that I will not let you die! I will only let you go to the backyard and accompany Gao Tu father and son!"

Jing Lin's eyes opened, and he couldn't even produce a sound before Yun Luofeng's palm had ruthlessly landed on his chest. At that moment, he felt his own dantian shattering.

"Gao Tu had trusted you so, but you fled after sensing the turn of events. I believe he would want to see you very much right now. Qingyan, throw him into the backyard to accompany Gao Tu father and son!"

"Yes, Miss." Qingyan excitedly walked to Jing Lin's side and lightly raised his body before heading to the backyard in a bouncing manner.

…

Backyard of the General's Estate.

In the most remote courtyard, weeds had covered the entire place.

Currently, in the corner of the yard, Gao Ling's body curled into a ball as he listened to the movement outside with lifeless eyes. He wanted to run away, but the Yun Family guarded him too closely. Every time before he could take action, the Yun Family would discover him, and it would result in him getting beaten up!

Just then, the voices of two servant maids came from outside the door.

"Little Green, our Miss is really formidable! Just now an expert from Medical City came by and our Miss actually sent him flying with a kick. She is simply awesome and I'm starting to be fascinated by her."

"That's only natural. Our Miss is an earth-level cultivator, naturally, she's incomparably strong! I've decided that the Miss will be my goddess in the future, and if someone bad-mouths her, I will definitely fight against them as if my life depended on it."

Gao Ling did not hear other words. He had solely heard the few words of an earth-level cultivator.

_Yun Luofeng was an earth-level cultivator?_

_Impossible, absolutely impossible. Her medical skill was already so formidable, it's impossible for her cultivation to also be so powerful! Furthermore, as everyone is aware, Yun Luofeng is a trash!_

"You shut up, all of you shut up!" Gao Tu yelled furiously and rushed towards the yard.

Before he had even rushed out, he had been kicked flying by the guards guarding the door and fell to the ground in a sorry state.

"Yun Luofeng can't be an earth-level cultivator. She's a trash, a trash!" Gao Ling's expression gradually contained madness as he screamed mournfully, "Let Yun Luofeng come over here for me, she's a trash!"

When those two servant maids heard Gao Ling's words, their eyes were instantly filled with rage as they aggressively rushed into the courtyard.

"You actually dared to insult my Miss! My Miss is obviously a genius, and it's just that she had deeply concealed it. On what basis are you insulting her? Compared to her, you're the true trash!"

"That's right, My Miss's aptitude has always been powerful, and for her not to expose her strength for so long, it must be because she wanted to withdraw from her marriage with you! If you had known about my Miss's talents, wouldn't you relentlessly follow her every day? Luckily she had hidden herself, allowing such a selfish b*stard like you to be exposed."

Gao Ling's body gradually fell down, and his eyes revealed traces of despair. He knew that what these servant maids said wasn't wrong. If he had known that Yun Luofeng had such an aptitude earlier, he never would have broken off their marriage!

"Hmph." The servant maid ruthlessly kicked Gao Ling, "Do you still think you are the Crown Prince that is above others? Now, you're only a plaything for the hamster the Miss is raising! Your status is even lower than us!"

Seemingly hearing the word hamster, Gao Ling's body shuddered as the emotion in his eyes gradually changed from despair to fear. He had been tortured all these days! As long as that hamster was bored, it would come and tease him! However, its type of teasing was the type that could take someone's life! Gao Tu had been teased by it until he was a state of being half-alive and there was only him left right now. So how long could he continue being teased by that hamster?

If… Yun Luofeng had not concealed her ability, perhaps he would have long been married to her. Perhaps he could also borrow her ability to thwart the Spirit Sect…

Unfortunately, there was no medicine for regrets in this world! He could only live his life in regret!

Just when Gao Ling was in despair, the petite Qingyan picked up Jing Lin and walked into the courtyard. She then threw the man on her shoulders to the ground.

"Your performance earlier on was great." Qingyan clapped her palms and turned to look at the two servant maids beside her, "I heard those words earlier on, and I will mention both of you to the Miss in a moment. Even if you are unable to join the Steel and Raging Flame Corps, you will still be promoted to become the Yun Family's head servant maids."

The two servant maids felt delighted deep down. "Thank you Miss Qingyan."

Qingyan smiled and took a last glance at Jing Lin who she had thrown on the ground and turned to walk out of the courtyard.

"Jing Lin," Gao Ling glanced at the old man that was thrown on the ground by Qingyan and his facial expression suddenly changed, "You damned old b*stard, you actually abandoned us and escaped that day! So what if you managed to run? Ultimately you're here to accompany us, Hahaha!"

Gao Ling thoroughly went mad, and his crazed yell could be heard throughout the entire Yun Family. After that, he pounced towards Jing Lin like a madman and opened his mouth to bite on his flesh. With a tearing sound, a large chunk of meat was bitten off. His mouth was filled with fresh blood and he looked malevolent.

Before Jing Lin even had the chance to shout for help, he had fainted due to the pain…

…

The Spirit Sect, at the top of a hill not far from the Longyuan Kingdom.

The terrain of this mountain was treacherous and filled with endless danger. Apart from the disciples of the Spirit Sect, no one could get through here and survive.

However, currently before the Spirit Sect's main gates, a man stopped in his tracks and his mask emitted an ice-cold radiance. His eyes were grim and unfeeling, while his red lips beneath his mask were pursed into a straight line.

Suddenly, a wave of hurried footsteps could be heard and one could see the Sect Master of the Spirit Sect, Si Qiong, leading a group of people to welcome him. Perhaps it was due to him running too fast, but his forehead was drenched with sweat.

He saw the unfeeling man standing outside in a glance, and he hastily rushed over. "Ghost Emperor, why have you come?"

The man's unfeeling gaze fell on Si Qiong's body. His voice was low and hoarse, but made one feel scared witless internally.

"Where is Si Xuan?"

Si Qiong stared blankly for a moment and his gaze was filled with astonishment. This man had never noticed anyone before. Previously when he came to the Spirit Sect, his daughter had intentionally walked two rounds before him, but he had turned a blind eye to that.

He didn't expect him to say his daughter's name from his own mouth today. Could it be that Si Qiong's luck had changed for the better to be able to curry favor with this man?

"Ghost Emperor, please follow me first. My daughter just returned to the Spirit Sect yesterday night. I will send someone to call for her immediately."

Si Qiong's heart was filled with joy. If he could marry Si Xuan to Ghost Emperor, from then onward, his position within the mainland would be even higher.

The man silently walked into the Spirit Sect donned in a black-robe that was gently flowing in the wind, carrying an unfeeling aura.

The atmosphere in the Spirit Sect's study was grave and solemn.

Si Qiong would shoot a glance at the unemotional man seated on the chair from time to time, and his forehead couldn't help but perspire. Ever since the Ghost Emperor had followed him into the Spirit Sect, he did not speak another word. No matter how he tried to boot-lick, the Ghost Emperor did not spare him another glance.

If the Ghost Emperor had truly taken a liking towards Si Xuan, shouldn't he have asked something about her instead of being uncommunicative like this? Just when he was hesitating, the study room's door was pushed opened and Si Xuan lightly pursed her thin lips while restlessly walking into the study room.

"Father." Si Xuan prudently shot a glance towards Yun Xiao as she became increasingly flustered internally.

She did not believe that Yun Xiao came here because he has taken a liking towards her! This man must have come to vent anger for Yun Luofeng. If she knew he was going to appear, she wouldn't have come back to the Spirit Sect so soon.

However, didn't the men she left in Longyuan Kingdom report that they did not spot Yun Xiao's return? He did not even return to the Yun's, so how would he know what she had done? Thinking of this, Si Xuan gradually recovered her endlessly frantic heart and summoned her courage to look at the unemotional man seated in front.

Suddenly, the man stood up from the chair and walked down unhurriedly while releasing a grim aura. His voice that had the power to lure others slowly sounded in Si Xuan's ears.

"I heard… You admire me?"

Si Xuan gazed at the unfeeling man before him and nibbled on her red lips nervously, "That's right, Yun Xiao. I indeed like you!"

Only God knew how much courage she took to say this sentence and after that, she felt her body weakening and nearly fell on the ground.

"Therefore…" Yun Xiao's voice paused for a moment, "the matters of the Yun Family were your doing?"

Si Xuan's expression changed as she retreated two steps back in shock. Her complexion was pale and her delicate body quivered endlessly, with cold sweat dripping.

He knows!

Sure enough, this man knew!

After he had learned of this, he didn't even return to the Yun Family and had directly come to the Spirit Sect looking for her.

"Si Xuan." Si Qiong's heart gradually had a bad premonition, "What's happened exactly?"

He had told her before that she must not provoke the Ghost Emperor, but he didn't expect that she would have ultimately provoked him!

"I…" Si Xuan's lips slightly trembled, "I didn't do it on purpose, I only…"

I only wanted to obtain him too badly!

"You instigated Gao Shaochen, and those high-level high-ranked cultivators were also sent by you." Yun Xiao seemed to be talking to himself, but his ice-cold gaze was staring straight at Si Xuan. "You've committed such a huge crime, the Spirit Sect can no longer shelter you."

Si Xuan's footsteps retreated back as her body leaned against the wall. "I did not harm Yun Luofeng; I only wanted her to marry Gao Shaochen. Furthermore, isn't she alive and kicking?"

_Smack!_

A palm strike fiercely slapped down and Si Qiong's complexion was ashen as he spoke angrily. "Shut up, who allowed you to speak to the Ghost Emperor in this manner?"

After lecturing Si Xuan, Si Qiong hurriedly turned towards Yun Xiao. He wiped the cold sweat on his forehead and spoke in the manner of a lackey, "Ghost Emperor, Si Xuan is already aware of her mistakes. Furthermore, she did not do any irreversible things, I beg of you to…"

The man's unsympathetic gaze gradually swept towards Si Qiong.

With just this glance, it caused Si Qiong's breathing to turn sluggish and the fear of death lingered in his heart. He could guarantee that if he spoke another word for Si Xuan, the person dying was not going to be her, but him instead!

Si Qiong steeled his heart and spoke. "Ghost Emperor, since Si Xuan this girl has offended you, then I shall hand her over to you to punish!"

Even though Si Xuan was his favorite daughter, but no matter how much he liked her, he was not willing to implicate the entire Spirit Sect for her. The Ghost Emperor's strength was too formidable, so strong to the extent that he was unable to resist him! Therefore, for the sake of the Spirit Sect, he could only abandon her.

"Father!" Si Xuan shouted in disbelief as her beautiful eyes revealed desperation, "You're abandoning me?"

Si Qiong coldly shot a glance at Si Xuan. "You should assume responsibility for the mistakes you made. I will not let you implicate the Spirit Sect."

His words implied that regardless of how Yun Xiao wanted to punish her, he would not pay attention to it.

Si Xuan's body collapsed on the floor and her beautiful appearance was deathly pale to the extent that there was no color. She did not expect that her own jealousy would cause her to lose her life here! However, the desire to survive managed to let Si Xuan get up and crawl toward Yun Xiao and fiercely kowtow with her head banging on the ground.

"I beg you to let me off. As long as you let me off, I guarantee I will not dare to have any ideas towards you! I am even willing to use my entire being to serve Miss Yun!"

Yun Xiao coldly shot her a glance. "Your strength is lacking."

The meaning of his words was very clear, your strength is lacking and you do not have the right to serve her.

"No!"

Si Xuan felt the killing intent emitted from his body and she yelled while raising her hands, attempting to hold on to Yun Xiao's legs.

With a loud bang, the aura on Yun Xiao's body gushed forth and caused his trousers to be torn off. As his aura was too strong, countless gashes split open on Si Xuan's arms and fresh blood flowed out, dyeing her arms.

"My entire body belongs only to her. No one other than her is qualified to touch me!"

Even if they only touched his trousers…

Si Xuan's body stiffened as her heartache had already covered the pain of her arms, and she gazed at the unemotional man before her with a heartbroken look. Her heart was gradually being engulfed with jealousy! Yun Luofeng! Why was that woman's luck so great to obtain such a perfect unfeeling man's wholehearted love! While she couldn't even obtain a portion of him….

"Qin Yuan," Yun Xiao retracted his cold gaze and coldly called, "after dealing with her, bring Si Qiong along!" He had only left for a day. Who knew these people would be so discontented with their lot that they would actually take advantage of his absence to deal with her?! He absolutely wouldn't allow anyone to harm her!

"No!" Si Xuan screeched in dismay, "Father, save me, I don't want to die. I beg you to save me…"

Listening to the voice of his daughter's begging, Si Qiong's body trembled, but he eventually heartlessly turned his head, not sparing her another glance.

"Stop bawling, it's useless even if you bawl until your throat breaks," Qin Yuan snickered, "Si Xuan, I've really got to admire your courage. You actually dared to think of dealing with my Master's woman? Could it be that your father didn't teach you not to provoke my Master?"

As his words fell, Qin Yuan no longer looked at her. After all, Si Xuan was already a dead person in his eyes! Instead, it was an eye-opener for him to see that Si Qiong was so ruthless as to not even save his own daughter.

Qin Yuan fished out a black pill from his bosom and passed it to Si Qiong. "Eat this."

"What's this?" Si Qiong stared blankly as his gaze turned vigilant.

"Obviously, it's poison. Do you think I would give you a tonic to consume?" Qin Yuan rolled his eyes and smiled in ridicule, "Consume this pill without delay and we can be on our way."

The words 'on our way' easily caused one to think of something else! Si Qiong obviously was the type of person who would think of something else.

"The Ghost Emperor only asked you to take me away and did not ask you to kill me. Furthermore, I have already handed over Si Xuan, so why are you killing me?"

Qin Yuan coldly spoke, "Who said I'm going to kill you? It's only because a ruthless person like you is incapable of being trusted. As such, you must consume this poisonous pill so that we can control you easily, so as to avoid being stabbed in the back by you."

"However, the Ghost Emperor did not ask you to do this." Si Qiong retreated a few steps, clearly not wanting to consume this black pill.

Qin Yuan somewhat impatiently furrowed his eyebrows as his expression was cold, "If everything had to be said by our Master himself, why would there be a need for us, his subordinates?" Hurry up and consume this pill so you can follow us. Otherwise, you can follow and accompany your daughter down to Hell."

Si Qiong hesitated for a long time but ultimately decided to comply with Qin Yuan's order. He extended his trembling hands, took the black pill, and closed his eyes before consuming it.

Looking at Si Qiong consuming the poisonous pill, Qin Yuan sneered and spoke, "Are you staying to dig a hole to bury her or are you going to leave with us immediately?"

Si Qiong shook his head, "It's fine to throw her in a random burial pit. The mistakes she committed nearly implicated the Spirit Sect, so she has no right to enter the ancestral hall.

Si Xuan's body fiercely trembled and her deathly pale face was filled with fear. Apparently, she couldn't believe that her father who had previously loved her dearly would be ruthless to this extent.

Not only did he not save her, he didn't even intend to bury her corpse…

"Father! A tiger though cruel, will not devour its cubs. You will definitely receive your retribution for being so heartless and merciless!" Si Xuan screamed mournfully, and her headful of beautiful hair was messily spread out behind her, staring at Si Qiong like a madman.

"You this rebellious daughter, you offended the Ghost Emperor and still dare to sprout such outrageous words?!" Si Qiong slapped Si Xuan's body flying and trampled on her waist, "Who told you to offend the Ghost Emperor? If it weren't for you offending him, I wouldn't be forced to consume a poison pill. You harmed me, yet you still dare to lecture me? Retribution? Even if there was retribution, it should fall upon a rebellious daughter like you first!"

One after the other, his feet stomped on Si Xuan's body. Si Xuan was trampled by him until she spat out blood and her complexion turned ashen. Her ribs had been shattered and she was in so much pain that she couldn't even produce a sound.

Qin Yuan hugged his chest with both arms while looking at the good show before him. He seemed to be tired as he had even found a stool and took a seat, while his eyes were filled with the radiance of being in high spirits.

"Young Master Qin Yuan, this unfilial daughter of mine is too rebellious, so there's no need for you to personally take action. I shall personally punish her myself!"

Si Qiong instantly unsheathed his long sword and suddenly thrust down as Si Xuan was looking at him with a heartbroken gaze. Fresh blood shot out from her chest, dyeing his face red. His expression was cold and solemn without any expression.

It was as if the person he killed wasn't his daughter but just a stranger…

"Si Qiong," Qin Yuan unhurriedly stood up from the stool, "with a self-centered leader like you who doesn't even recognize their own family, it's no wonder my Master has been reluctant to take in the Spirit Sect. Luckily I was wary of you and made you consume a poisonous pill. Otherwise, with your personality, you would bite the back of your own master sooner or later. Oh right, my Master isn't your Master. You don't even count as his dog."

Facing Qin Yuan's mocking and ridicule, Si Qiong did not get angry as a flattering smile appeared on his face. "Young Master Qin Yuan, you're right. I can't even be considered a dog. Just let me know, where does the Ghost Emperor want me to go?"

Qin Yuan laughed grimly, "Of course to the Yun family! As a father, you must offer an apology to our Master's woman for the mistakes your daughter committed. If she does not pardon you, you can go and accompany your daughter."

Si Qiong shuddered involuntarily as he internally cursed Si Xuan a thousand times over. If it weren't for her, he would not have to suffer such punishment!

"Young Master Qin Yuan, please lead the way and I will apologize to her right now. I can let her hit or scold me as long as she can be appeased."

Looking at Si Qiong who was acting like a dog, Qin Yuan's smile contained a trace of sarcasm as he turned and walked out from the study room. "Hurry up and follow me, if we are late, the Master will kill you without waiting for our Master's woman to forgive you."

Hearing this sentence, Si Qiong hastily rushed forth and followed behind Qin Yuan with large strides.

…

General Yun's Estate.

Within the back garden amid the sounds of spring water flowing, the young lady was seated beside a tree and playing chess alone. After a long time, she lightly sighed as her pitch-black eyes slightly revealed a faint moodiness.

Qingyan covered her lips and lightly smiled. Her large, bright eyes looked at Yun Luofeng without blinking as she asked, "Miss, are you thinking of Yun Xiao?"

The hand that was tightly holding onto the chess piece slightly trembled as Yun Luofeng unenthusiastically smiled. "I'm worried that perhaps Yun Xiao met with some problems. He only mentioned that he would be leaving for a day, but he hasn't returned yet. I can't help being worried about him."

Afterall, the method that Yun Xiao cultivated was comparatively unique. If by any chance he had a breakthrough, with his Heaven and Spirit Method he would enter a deranged state and it was extremely unfavorable for him.

This was what she was worried about.

"Oh right…" Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows and she looked toward Ye Ling. "The skills of the cook from your Estate are pretty good. I originally wanted you to bring him here, but I forgot about it as I was too busy! Ever since I tasted that cooking, even the Yun Family's food can't compare. You shall bring that cook into the Yun Family sometime later."

Ye Ling's gaze revealed a trace of uncertainty. The cook for the Third Prince's Estate was better than the Yun Family's? Why was he unaware of that? The cooking of the Yun Family's cook had even surpassed the imperial kitchen, so how could those people within the Third Prince Estate compare?

"Miss," Qingyan prudently shot a glance towards Yun Luofeng, "that day, the soup that I brought to you wasn't made by the cooks in the Third Prince's Estate."

Yun Luofeng's brows furrowed in a slanted direction. "Then who made that soup?"

"It was…" Qingyan nibbed on her lips and then spoke resolutely, "It was Yun Xiao."

Yun Xiao?

Yun Luofeng stared blankly and astonishment flashed through her eyes. Clearly, she did not expect that Yun Xiao would have such excellent cooking skills. Just as she went silent, a familiar aura came from behind her and his unique scent spread in the air.

"You're aware of it?" The man's voice was low and hoarse, gradually sounding in her ears.

Yun Luofeng turned and looked at Yun Xiao appearing before her and her pitch-black gaze contained a smiling intent. "Yun Xiao, you're back?"

"En." Yun Xiao stared at Yun Luofeng. "At that time, I saw that you weren't accustomed to the Liujin Kingdom's food, so…"

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng interrupted his words, "why didn't you tell me earlier that you knew how to cook?"

Yun Xiao looked deeply at Yun Luofeng. "You don't like me doing these things! I was afraid that you would be angry if you knew."

"Why would I be angry?" Yun Luofeng lightly furrowed her eyebrows and questioned after failing to understand.

Yun Xiao was silent for a long time. "That day, when I prepared bath water for you, you said that was Qingyan's chore. So I thought you did not like me doing these…"

"Yun Xiao, your cooking is really good, where did you learn it?" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her mouth. This time, she had truly picked up a treasure. Not only were this man's looks of the best quality, his strength was formidable and he was committed to her! Right now, another line had to be added. Not only was he capable of doing what a man was required to do, he could even excel in the kitchen! It seemed as if there was nothing he wasn't capable of.

"These past few years, I had to manage my own livelihood! In regards to cooking… I learned it when I was trapped in the Forest of No Return." Yun Xiao's gaze was serious and concentrated, and both his pitch-black eyes were filled with the young lady's breathtaking silhouette. "If you like, I can cook for you every day in the future."

Yun Luofeng's voice was very domineering. "From now on, you can only make soup for me."

"What about General Yun?"

"Not giving him any."

Yun Luofeng spoke without hesitation, without even giving any leeway to say otherwise. If the old general were to know what she said, he would definitely be angered to the point of being half-dead.

"Alright," a faint smile curved up from Yun Xiao's lips, "I shall only cook for you."

His smile only blossomed for her alone. His cooking would only be put to use for her alone!

"I am aware of the matters in the Longyuan Kingdom that happened recently." The faint smile on Yun Xiao's lips disappeared in a flash as if it had never appeared. "However, I've already settled it for you! Si Xuan's dead, and I've brought her father to face you."

Yun Luofeng stared blankly. She did not expect the reason for Yun Xiao's delayed return was because he had gone to the Spirit Sect to take care of matters for her.

This man had always done everything for her without her noticing!

Thinking of this, a warm current gushed forth from her heart as her gaze gradually shifted away from Yun Xiao and landed on the middle-aged man who was walking in large strides behind Qin Yuan.

The middle-aged man saw the gorgeous young lady standing before Yun Xiao in a glance and a trace of deep astonishment flashed through his eyes. _It's no wonder the Ghost Emperor would get angry for this woman, as no one would not be moved by such a gorgeous young lady._

"Ghost Emperor." Si Qiong walked up hastily and took a deep bow before Yun Xiao before he looked toward Yun Luofeng, "Miss Yun, the previous matters were my daughter's mistakes and I've already punished her. I would like to ask Miss Yun to forgive our Spirit Sect!"

His face carried a flattering smile and no longer had the awe-inspiring authority of being the Sect Master of the Spirit Sect.

Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows, "Si Xuan's position within the Spirit Sect must have been very high, otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to mobilize that many high-level cultivators."

Si Qiong's expression was somewhat awkward and his voice contained anxiety, as he was afraid of Yun Luofeng misunderstanding him.

"Miss Yun, Si Xuan had the favor of those elders within the Spirit Sect, therefore they had complied with her assignments. I can vow that I was completely unrelated to those matters."

"Is that so?" The young lady's eyes contained a smiling intent and her pitch-black eyes seemed to be able to see everything clearly as she looked straight at Si Qiong.

Si Qiong's heart felt somewhat weak. He indeed knew that his daughter had mobilized the power of the Spirit Sect, but he was unaware that this matter was related to the Ghost Emperor. Due to the trust he had in his daughter, he had passed his authority within the Spirit Sect to her. Otherwise, with Si Xuan's abilities, she did not have the right to mobilize high-level cultivators within the Spirit Sect.

Of course, he would never mention this to Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, I can swear to god, I was absolutely unaware of this! I beg of you to believe in me! Also, I Si Qiong, am willing to work extremely hard for Miss Yun and vow my loyalty and devotion to you!"

Si Qiong's expression no longer had its previous flattering as it turned exceptionally serious, making it so you couldn't help but believe his words.

However…

Yun Luofeng would never believe that Si Qiong was totally unaware of Si Xuan's actions. If he truly was unaware, then he was indeed a worthless Sect Master of the Spirit Sect!

"He can be used." Yun Xiao spared a glance at Si Qiong as his pitch-black eyes turned towards Yun Luofeng and spoke in a serious tone, "I had Qin Yuan feed him a poisonous pill. With the pill to control him, he can never betray you."

Yun Luofeng nodded, "The Yun Family lacks someone to do odd jobs. Since he's willing to work like an ox, then I shall leave him here to do chores."

"Thank you for your kindness."

As the proverb says, better to have a bad life than a good death. As long as he could stay alive, not to mention making him do odd jobs, he would be willing even if he was really asked to work like an ox!

"Your Spirit Sect is the backstage supporter of the Longyuan Kingdom. May I know how you are going to handle the Imperial Family's matters? Yun Luofeng languidly leaned on a tree beside her and asked in a smiling yet not smiling manner.

Si Qiong respectfully replied, "I shall let Miss Yun make the decisions."

Yun Luofeng lightly rubbed her chin and spoke, "The Seventh Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom is pretty good. Although he is a bit young, his wisdom has sufficiently matured. He is also the only person that had placed his safety first, instead of fighting for the throne, during this chaotic time."

The mother of the Seventh Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom had passed away early, so he did not have a deep relationship with Gao Tu, who viewed him as a dispensable existence.

However, he had an outstanding aptitude from an early age, it was just that he was of lowly birth, resulting in Gao Tu not placing him in his eyes.

"Since Miss Yun has spoken, then the Seventh Prince shall ascend to be Emperor of the Longyuan Kingdom." Si Qiong smiled in a flattering manner, "Miss Yun, may I know if you have other instructions?"

Yun Luofeng muttered to herself irresolutely for quite awhile before she spoke, "You shall withdraw with Qingyan. She will instruct you on what you need to do."

"I understand." Si Qiong cupped his hands in salute, with respect across his whole face.

Looking towards Qingyan's leaving figure, Yun Luofeng turned taciturn. She gazed at the man before her and asked, "The Spirit Sect is the backstage supporter of the Longyuan Kingdom, and the Bai Family are the people behind the scenes of the Liujin Kingdom. Just that, is the strength of the Bai Family and the Spirit Sect the same?"

"The Bai Family and the Spirit Sect are different. Even a hundred Spirit Sects couldn't compare to the Bai Family."

"Why is that?"

All of a sudden, a handsome yet devilish face appeared within Yun Luofeng's mind and her heart gradually sank.

"There is the existence of Bai Su within the Bai Family!" Yun Xiao lightly furrowed his brows as his unfeeling gaze turned serious, which was unprecedented. "Without Bai Su, the difference between the strength of the Bai Family and the Spirit Sect would not be huge."

Bai Su…

Yun Luofeng's eyes met with his. "He seems to be related to my parent's death, but I do not know his origins."

Originally, she thought that the difference between the strength of the Bai Family and the Spirit Sect would not be too huge, but she didn't expect she had thought of things too simply!"

_It was easy to deal with the Spirit Sect, but if I were to meet the Bai Family again, it won't be that easy…_

"Next time, if you meet Bai Su and I'm not by your side, do not battle with him."

His unfeeling gaze contained a trace of almost undetectable concern, and his expressionless face also had a faint trace of nervousness. That man was too dangerous. If Yun Luofeng were to meet him head on alone, she would definitely be at a disadvantage!

"I understand," Yun Luofeng raised her head slowly and met his ice-cold gaze, "I will not fight with him alone."

Yun Xiao deeply gazed at Yun Luofeng. "I am having Si Qiong stay beside you because his strength isn't considered bad, and he can temporarily protect you when I'm not by your side! When the time comes and you don't need him anymore, he can be dealt with however you would like."

"Yun Xiao."

Yun Luofeng raised her arms and walked forward two steps, tightly hugging his body.

"Thank you…"

The young lady's soft whispering caused Yun Xiao's body to slightly stiffen. He raised his hands and tightly held her body. At the time when her eyes were downcast, an extremely faint curve tugged on her bewitching red lips.

"I've said before that I will protect you!"

Since he had chosen to protect her, he would never let her be harmed! Regardless of whether it was the Bai Family or even some other people…

"Cough, cough."

Suddenly, the sound of a dry cough could be heard, and Yun Luofeng hastily left Yun Xiao's embrace, looking at the old man who walked in from outside of the courtyard.

"Grandfather, your mood for enjoyment is indeed strong, to actually come here to disturb your granddaughter training her men?"

She lightly raised her eyebrows and looked at her grandfather's somewhat awkward face in a smiling yet not smiling manner.

"You darn girl, I just returned to the Yun Family and I heard that you've hired a handyman." Yun Luo seemed not to be the slightest bit ashamed of his own actions as he spoke in a lecturing manner, "Our Yun Family already has enough men, and are you aware how much silver is required to feed those people? Since you don't manage the household, you truly don't understand how expensive rice is. Do you think that this old man's money was picked up off the ground?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders and rebutted, "It seems that I was the one who earned the Yun Family's money."

Yun Luo glared at Yun Luofeng, "What do you mean by you earned it? What's yours is mine! That silver belongs to me too, and also, how much money are you giving that handyman?"

"He's working for free." Yun Luofeng lightly rubbed her nose, "Oh, by the way, that handyman's identity is Sect Master of the Spirit Sect…"


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 331-340

After hearing the word free, the old man clearly loosened up. Yet, after that, Yun Luofeng's words caused him to be stunned and frozen on the spot…

"What did you just say?" The old man stared at Yun Luofeng distractedly. At this moment, he suspected that he had a problem with his hearing.

What she said just now… that handyman is the Sect Master of the Spirit Sect?

Was it the Spirit Sect he was familiar with?

Yun Luofeng looked at her grandfather's startled expression and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "It is what you're thinking of."

The young lady's lackluster tone had fiercely rammed into her grandfather's heart, like a heavy club beating him, until his entire being couldn't process things properly.

"This…" The old man hesitated for a long time before speaking, "For the Sect Master of the Spirit Sect to do odd jobs for the Yun Family, this is somewhat embarrassing. How about this, I'm not a stingy person and the wages that have to be given must be paid. Housekeeper, record this down to give the newly hired worker a copper coin for his wages every month."

The old man had a deadly earnest expression, and the housekeeper who was quietly waiting beside him couldn't help but rebuke him in her thoughts.

_A copper coin? Are you trying to send away a beggar? To think that the General would say these words._

"There's no need for that." Yun Luofeng tugged the corner of her lips and smiled devilishly while looking at the old man's pained expression. "He would even be willing if you were to ask him to fork out money. Giving him wages would instead cause him to feel uneasy."

The old man nodded his head in approval, "Since that's the case, I better keep this copper coin, at least I can still buy a scallion with it. Alright, the both of you can continue hanging out, I will not disturb you. Housekeeper, hurry and support me, my legs feel somewhat feeble…"

"Yes, General."

The housekeeper walked up and lent an arm to support the old man as they walked out of the courtyard at an exasperatingly slow pace. The old man was clearly still shocked at this moment, and as such, his footsteps were feeble. If it weren't for the housekeeper lending an arm to support him, perhaps he might have fallen at any time.

Despite how serious he had acted earlier on, he had in fact been shocked silly by Yun Luofeng's words. No one would have ever expected that the awe-inspiring Sect Master of the Spirit Sect would be doing odd jobs for the Yun Family…

"Yun Xiao," seeing the old man's disappearing figure, Yun Luofeng's eyes gradually swept towards Yun Xiao, "you have yet to tell me, where have you been these two days?"

Yun Xiao paused for a moment before speaking, "I just received news that the Xiao Family has arrived in the Longyuan Kingdom! Therefore, I went to investigate this matter. You can rest assured, I will never let these people disrupt you."

If the Xiao Family disturbed her, he wouldn't mind destroying them entirely!

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and a trace of cold glimmer flashed through her eyes, "since people of the Xiao Family have come looking, then we shall look for the appropriate timing to meet them. How about it? I also want to know, what is the reason that they are looking for you?"

Yun Xiao lightly pursed his thin lips, as his pitch-black eyes gazed deeply into Yun Luofeng's eyes, "Since you want to meet them, I am willing to accompany you. If you are not fond of them, then I shall destroy them."

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "Yun Xiao, do you want to meet your mother?"

Mother?

For Yun Xiao, these two words were extremely unfamiliar! However, his mother was the only one who cared about him in the past within the Xiao Family. It's a pity that his mother did not have a position within the Xiao Family, so she was unable to protect him when he was young…

"She's not at the Xiao Family."

Yun Xiao's eyes were unfeeling and still as water. "Ever since that year when I was chased out of the Xiao Family, she also disappeared. No one knew where she went."

Ever since he left the Forest of No Return, it wasn't that he did not return to look for her secretly. However, the news he managed to obtain was that she had already disappeared several years ago and even the Xiao Family… was not aware of her whereabouts.

Yun Luofeng was silent for a long time and an unknown glimmer flashed in her eyes. "Your mother went missing after you left the Xiao Family, as such, we can only find out your mother's whereabouts by heading to the Xiao Family! More importantly, I want to make those who harmed you pay the price!"

The young lady's determined voice caused Yun Xiao's heart to feel warm and the corner of his lips slightly raised up, forming a faint curve.

"Alright."

Yun Luofeng no longer said anything else as a glimmer that contained killing intent flashed in her eyes. Right now, as long as she thought of the torment that Yun Xiao had suffered, she couldn't help but want to dismember the bodies of those who harmed him before!

Especially that woman who threw him into the Forest of No Return!

"Yun Xiao, when will the people from the Xiao Family arrive?" Yun Luofeng coldly chucked. "When they arrive, I will have to receive them properly!"

"Probably these next few days." Yun Xiao's eyes were deep and unfeeling. "Furthermore, the influence of the Xiao Family is wide. Therefore, they should be aware that I'm in the Imperial City of the Longyuan Kingdom, but they don't know I'm in the General's Estate.

Yun Luofeng asked while being startled. "You left the Xiao Family when you were seven, so how did they know you're here?"

After he heard this question, his callous aura abruptly exploded, with his black robes flying around, and he was like a wild animal in the night that could tear it's enemies into pieces anytime.

"The Xiao Family can find me via my bloodline!"

For a huge family like the Xiao's, the purity of their bloodline was very important! Furthermore, they could determine the location of the person they wanted to look for. However, looking for a person via their bloodline could only reveal a general direction and could not accurately discern the other party's location! As such, the Xiao Family only managed to find the Longyuan Kingdom after searching for so long!

"Yun Xiao, leave this matter to me." An eerie smile curved from Yun Luofeng's lips, "I will make them regret having set foot in the Longyuan Kingdom!

"Alright."

Towards the Xiao Family, Yun Xiao did not have any feelings for them! Since now Yun Luofeng wanted to play with them, what harm was there in indulging her? After she had her fun, he would then appear to wind things up for her.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyes and gazed the person standing before her and asked, "Yun Xiao, do you hate the Xiao Family?"

Hate?

Yun Xiao slightly furrowed his brows and a cold glimmer flashed through his eyes.

Ten years ago when he had been chased out of the Xiao Family and thrown into the Forest of No Return, he had indeed hated those people! Because at that time he still cared for the Xiao Family. As such, he had hated them for being ruthless, and hated that woman even more for snatching his mother's position!

However, right now he no longer had any feelings towards the Xiao Family! He was even glad that he had left them ten years ago! Otherwise, he would not have his current achievements.

Whereas for his mother…

Leaving the Xiao Family was perhaps, her way of relief.

"I don't hate them." Yun Xiao's eyes were serious, "If I did not leave the Xiao Family that year, I would not have the strength that I have right now. Then, I would not have sufficient strength to protect you."

Yun Luofeng's lips curved in a slight arc as she walked towards him slowly and her arms tightly hugged the man before him. She then spoke as her eyes looked downwards, "I hate the Xiao Family, and I hate everyone who has harmed you before. Therefore, I will not let them off!"

Yun Xiao kept silent without speaking, and his black eyes all along stared at the young lady within his embrace. He didn't hate the Xiao Family, but it didn't mean… that he would let them off! Merely, within his eyes, the Xiao Family was an expendable existence.

"Master."

Just then, Qin Yuan's voice suddenly sounded and after that, his body flipped over the enclosure and knelt before Yun Xiao. "Reporting to Master, the Xiao Family has already entered the Imperial City."

Having heard what was said, Yun Luofeng's expression suddenly turned solemn, and the smile on her lips was wicked and sinister as she coldly spoke, "Xiao Family? I didn't think they would arrive this fast! Ye Ling, pass down an order saying that all the inns within the Imperial City are not allowed to receive the Xiao Family. If anyone dares to violate this, chase them out of the Longyuan Kingdom."

"Yes!" Ye Ling cupped his hands in salute and spoke respectfully.

Looking at the arrogant and domineering young lady before him, Yun Xiao's lips slightly moved. "The Xiao family is powerful, I shall let Qin Yuan protect you."

"No need for that," Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips, "I know my limits."

"Then I'll leave it to you."

As long as she was happy, regardless of whatever she did, he would support her without any conditions.

Qin Yuan opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, but he received Yun Xiao's icy glare, causing him to instantly shut his mouth.

"Qingyan, let's go."

Yun Luofeng languidly stretched her waist and her narrowed eyes contained a dangerous glint. "I'd better replenish and store my energy, so I can deal with those people from the Xiao Family."

The brilliant sunlight poured down and covered every corner of the courtyard. After Yun Luofeng finished her sentence, she brought Qingyan and walked towards the backyard direction.

Qin Yuan only faced Yun Xiao after waiting for the young lady's figure to completely disappear, and he asked hesitatingly, "Master, why did you not tell her that the Xiao Family has that item in their hands? If by any chance they fly into a rage out of humiliation, Master, your life will be in danger…"

All along, Yun Xiao had stared in the direction that Yun Luofeng left as his slightly raised lips were stiffly curved. His handsome face was expressionless as if his face was paralyzed.

"The Xiao Family cannot threaten me."

His words implied, regardless of what Yun Luofeng did, he would not prohibit her! Instead, he would support her in silence behind her back.

"Is there news of her?" Yun Xiao back faced Qin Yuan and asked coldly. In his words 'her' naturally meant his mother who had also disappeared after he left.

Hearing the question, Qin Yuan replied prudently. "Master, our men have searched numerous places, but there is still no news about madam's whereabouts…"

"En."

Yun Xiao's voice was muffled and hoarse and sounded unconcerned, causing Qin Yuan to raise his vigilance and cold sweat appeared on his forehead. "Master, your subordinate is incapable! Please punish me." He hastily knelt on the ground and asked while trembling with fear.

"You shall follow beside Feng'er in the future." Yun Xiao's unfeeling gaze swept past Qin Yuan's body. "If she were to be harmed in the slightest, you shall end your life."

He didn't dare to imagine what would've awaited her if it weren't for the Ning family rushing here and making it on time two days ago. He would never allow such things to happen again! If something had happened to Yun Luofeng, he didn't know what crazy things he would have done!

"Yes, Master." Qin Yuan wiped the cold sweat on his forehead and spoke respectfully.

…

On the bustling and lively streets, two young men and a woman were leading a group of men into an inn. After a short period of time, the sound of angry words could be heard from the inn.

"On what basis are you not allowing us to check in?"

Within the inn, a young lady's arms were on her hips as she stared angrily at the inn's boss, with flames of fury sprouting from her eyes.

"My apologies, our inn has been fully booked and is unable to accommodate you. How about making do with staying in the stables?"

The young lady was angered to the point that her pretty face became thoroughly red. This damned inn actually dared to let someone as respectable as her to stay in the stables? For a noble person like her, she must stay in the most luxurious room and other places were not worthy of her identity.

"Nonsense, I clearly saw someone checking in earlier on, so why can't we?"

"Keke," The inn's boss laughed twice and politely rejected, "Unfortunately, that customer took our last available room and you came too late. As such, I can only ask you to put up with it. Otherwise, how about visiting other inns?"

The young lady narrowed her eyes, and a strong killing intent was revealed from within. Just when she wanted to take action, she was stopped by a man beside her.

"Forget it," The man shook his head, "Yao'er, let's look for other inns. This is not the only inn in the Longyuan Kingdom."

"But…" Ling Yao was still unwilling as she angrily stomped her foot, "These secular people are truly ignorant! They should have immediately cleared out all the customers when a respectable person like me arrived here and let us select the best room! I didn't expect they would actually chase us away!"

In her entire lifetime, Ling Yao had never experienced such humiliation! Within the Spirit Domain, as the princess of the Ling Family, who wouldn't yield to her? She didn't expect that when she came to the secular world, these people actually dared to not give her any face. How would she be able to endure this?

"Forget it." Xiao Jing pulled on Ling Yao's sleeves and shook his head, "Don't forget that we are on a task for our trip here, so it's better to not cause trouble. Besides, this isn't the only inn here, we can always look for other inns to stay in."

After saying this, Xiao Jing pulled Ling Yao who was still fuming outside, but what they did not expect was that all the inns in the Imperial City were full, and there were none that they could stay in.

Ling Yao was thoroughly enraged as she gnashed her teeth in anger, "What rundown place is this? If it weren't because the Xiao Family is looking for that trash, I would absolutely never come to such a place!"

Ling Yao was accustomed to preferential treatment within the family and had never encountered such matters before. It was no wonder that she was extremely angry.

"Yao'er," A trace of pondering flashed across Xiao Jing's unflustered face, "This matter is too coincidental. There's nothing important happening within the Longyuan Kingdom, so why are all the inns fully booked? I suspect there is someone manipulating this behind the scenes."

Ling Yao snorted and her delicate face was filled with disdain, "Who has such courage to dare to oppose us from the Spirit Domain? That trash from your Xiao Family? Just based on that trash, where would he have such strength? Furthermore, we were secretive about this matter of us coming to the Longyuan Kingdom, it's impossible that trash could have known!"

When Ling Yao was mentioning Yun Xiao, her face was filled with disdain.

Although ten years ago, that trash had a perfect looking face! However, a trash was ultimately a trash! Generally speaking, for such a trash that could not cultivate and did not have any strength, she would never spare him another glance!

The type of man that she admired must not only have a handsome and beautiful face but also be powerful. Only those type of men were worthy of her with her noble status.

Xiao Jing slightly furrowed his eyebrows and ordered in a serious tone, "Ling Yao, other than looking for that trash, you have to break off your engagement with him."

Upon hearing this, Ling Yao couldn't help but get angry. "I truly don't know what my grandfather was thinking, to actually set an arranged marriage between me and that trash! Furthermore, I was unaware of this for so many years! If it weren't for Xiao Yuqing's return this time and grandfather wanting me to marry him, he never would have told me about this."

For families like the Ling's and the Xiao's, they regarded arrangements seriously! If she wanted to marry Xiao Yuqing, it was a must to break off this prior arranged marriage. After hearing that the Xiao Family wanted to look for this trash, she had volunteered to undertake this task and followed them.

"That trash should also be unaware of this matter." Xiao Jing's furrowed eyebrows became increasingly wrinkled, "Regardless of whether he agrees or not, your engagement must be broken off."

That year, as Yun Xiao's parents were geniuses of one out of ten thousand, the Ling family head had proposed to have a marriage arranged between them at a young age. Simply put, this matter was only known by the older generation of the two families.

It did not occur to them that Yun Xiao would actually be a trash! Therefore, this matter had been delayed from then on. If it weren't because the Ling family wanted Ling Yao and Xiao Yuqing to be connected via marriage, they never would have revealed this matter.

"It's for the best if he doesn't know," Ling Yao snorted, "If he knew that from a young age we had an arranged marriage between us, then he would definitely relentlessly pester me! Otherwise, for a trash like him, what woman would be willing to get married to him?"

"Not necessarily, he had an outstanding appearance since he was young and it wouldn't be a problem for him to become a son-in-law." Xiao Jing's mind recalled his face and the corner of his lips curved slightly but his eyes were filled with disdain.

Ling Yao sneeringly raised the corner of her lips, "I reckon that a woman who would take a liking to that trash wouldn't be much better. If she weren't a trash like him, then she must be a lecherous person, and how good can someone like that be?"

Her words implied that it was impossible for Yun Xiao to find a good woman. Unfortunately, such a trash was not someone she would take a fancy to.

"Alright, let's not discuss that trash now. The top-priority job is to settle our accommodation for the day. Once we have settled down properly, then we can search for that trash's whereabouts!"

Xiao Jing looked at Ling Yao standing before him as he gradually opened his mouth to speak, "However, all the inns are fully booked so where can we search for a place to lodge for the night?" Ling Yao pouted her lips and her face was full of unwillingness.

Xiao Jing deeply pondered for a long time before a trace of a glimmer flashed through his eyes. He walked to a house with quick steps and knocked three times.

Creaaaak!

The door was pushed open and a middle-aged man walked out in a foul mood and asked angrily, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I want to buy your house," Xiao Jing faintly smiled.

"Scram," The middle-aged man waved his hand impatiently, "I'm not selling this house and you better not have come here to cause trouble."

"Ten million." A tranquil and calm yet confident smile was on Xiao Jing's lips.

Sure enough, after hearing his words, the middle-aged man's eyes lit up as he fiercely swallowed his saliva.

"You're really willing to buy my house for ten million?"

Clearly, he did not believe there would be someone foolish enough to use ten million taels to buy an old house.

Xiao Jing no longer said anything as he took out a banknote from the sleeve of his robes and handed to the middle-aged man.

"Here is ten million. Everything in your house belongs to me, and you can leave now."

The middle-aged man hastily snatched the banknote and looked at it carefully to verify its authenticity. After determining that this banknote was indeed genuine, he stuffed it into his sleeve without delay and left in a hurry without even tidying up his place.

Xiao Jing disdainfully glanced at the middle-aged man's hastily leaving figure and slowly looked back to Ling Yao.

"In this way, we have a place to stay. What comes next would be to search for that trash's whereabouts."

Ling Yao furrowed her eyebrows. "However, we haven't seen that trash for over ten years, and even if he were to appear before us, we might not recognize him."

"Rest assured," Xiao Jing smiled mysteriously, "I have something in my hands and with this, I can recognize him if he was to appear before me!"

Having heard what was said, Ling Yao sighed with relief, "That's good. For mine and Yuqing's happiness, I must find that trash as quickly as possible to break off our engagement! Only the number one genius of the Xiao Family like Yuqing is worthy of me."

Xiao Yuqing, the number one genius of the Xiao Family, was the ideal man for countless women, and she was also included in that group! If that trash had some self-awareness, he should not pester her and agree to break off the engagement.

"Rest assured," Xiao Jing patted on Ling Yao's shoulders to comfort her, "even if he pestered you after meeting you, the Xiao Family has the means to make him give up! It's absolutely necessary for the Xiao and Ling family to be connected by marriage, but your marriage partner will definitely not be that trash!"

"I hope so."

Right now, as long as she thought of that trash, a trace of loathing would flash through her eyes. If it weren't to break off their engagement, she wouldn't be willing to meet that trash in her entire life!

"Let's go in and rest first," Xiao Jing slightly narrowed his eyes, "Whereas for that trash… I will find him very soon."

…

Within the General's Estate.

A young lady was seated under the peach tree while closing her eyes and resting within the back garden. A faint spiritual energy lingered over her entire body and was absorbed via her pores.

Suddenly, the young lady heard fast footsteps heading towards her direction and she slightly opened her eyes, with her black pupils landing on the servant maid walking in.

"How are things?" Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows and questioned.

"Miss," Qingyan's delicate face was frowning, "I had already passed down instructions and all the inns did not dare to accommodate them. However, that man from the Xiao Family took out a banknote and bought a house."

"Understood."

An abstruse glimmer appeared within Yun Luofeng's pitch-black eyes, making it impossible for others to comprehend her thoughts. After a long time, the corner of her lips curved up and her slightly narrowed eyes contained a dangerous glint.

"It's time to meet these two people from the Xiao Family."

Qingyan blinked her eyes, "Miss are you thinking of taking actions against those people from the Xiao Family? Based on what reason?"

"Reason?" Yun Luofeng lightly smiled, "Don't forget, I'm the number one dandy in the Longyuan Kingdom, do I need a reason to hit someone? I just purely don't see eye to eye with them! Qingyan, rouse up the Corps as we are about to deal with a major matter!"

She, Yun Luofeng, never needed a reason to hit someone, and she purely didn't see eye to eye with these people! Furthermore, who could do anything to her?

Qingyan's eyes shined. Her Miss was simply too domineering! It seemed like there are still many things she had to learn from her, especially the spirit of being shameless!

Within the courtyard.

Ling Yao tightly furrowed her eyebrows and sized up the entire house with a face filled with disdain.

"This house is too worn-down and is totally incomparable to the Ling Family's residence. Take a look at this, there are actually ants on this floor? It's simply too disgusting."

Ling Yao raised her foot and ruthlessly pulverized the ant under her feet. Afterward, she took off her own shoe, along with a handkerchief to wipe the soles of her feet. It was as if the ant that was crushed by her was something disgusting.

"Yao'er, I had previously surveyed for a long time when we were looking for an inn. This is the best house in the vicinity, so we should just put up with it. After all, how can the worldly stuff be compared to the Spirit Domain?"

Xiao Jing shook his head helplessly.

Ling Yao was the princess of Ling family, having been pampered and spoiled since childhood. She had never been subjected to any unfair treatment and the clothes she wore were woven silk fabrics, while the food she ate was culinary delicacies. Based on her finicky personality, she shouldn't have come to such a place together with him.

Ling Yao opened her mouth, seemingly wanting to say something but at this moment, an orderly group of footsteps could be heard from outside the door. Shortly after, a crowd of men rushed in and surrounded the entire courtyard.

Xiao Jing's brows creased as he coldly gazed at everyone who rushed in and he solemnly asked, "Who are you?"

In a flash, the crowd who surrounded the courtyard dispersed in two directions and revealed a path in the middle. After that, a breathtaking young lady in white robes strolled in.

That young lady was extremely gorgeous, with a head full of beautiful hair flowing down like a waterfall, and skin fair as jade, while the smiling intent on her lips was devilish yet languid. Her pair of pitch-black eyes were shining brightly like the stars of the night skies and her graceful face contained dominance.

Even Xiao Jing who had seen countless beauties couldn't help but reveal a trace of astonishment. Merely, his astonishment only lasted for a fleeting moment, as his eyes concentrated towards her.

This woman… is very dangerous!

She was just like a fox hidden in the darkness, whose appearance looked calm but in actual fact, would stab you in the back when you weren't paying attention!

Even those strong people within the Spirit Domain had never caused him to feel such a dangerous perception.

"Who allowed you to enter my property? Furthermore, why are you here?"

Not waiting for Yun Luofeng to answer Xiao Jing's words, Ling Yao immediately jumped forth and angrily glared at Yun Luofeng and others.

Facing Ling Yao whose fury could be seen across her whole face, Yun Luofeng thin lips moved. "We came here… in order to beat all of you up."

Ling Yao didn't expect that Yun Luofeng wanted to beat people up with just a brief remark, and her delicate face instantly changed. Just when she was about to unsheath the long sword on her waist, a hand extended out and stopped her.

"Lady," Xiao Jing furrowed his brows, "may I know if we had offended you, causing you to act this way?"

"You did not offend me."

However, you offended my man!

Yun Luofeng did not say the last sentence out loud as she crossed her hands over her chest, with her posture being indolent. Her pitch-black eyes were full of smiling intent. It was just that under her smile was a concealed and ample dangerous aura.

Xiao Jing's heart sank. "Since we did not offend you, and since you want to attack us, you should at least provide me a reason."

Yun Luofeng shot a slanted glance towards Xiao Jing, and her voice was apathetic as before but could easily entice other's rage.

"My apologies, I've never required a reason to beat someone up," She paused for a moment and the smiling intent in her eyes increased, "If you insist on wanting a reason, then it would be… that I don't see eye to eye with you!"

Ling Yao was nearly angered to the point of madness. She had never seen such a rude woman who regarded it so proper and expected as a matter of course. Immediately, she fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng.

"Darn girl, just based on that? A trash like you, yet you want to teach me a lesson? You…"

"SLAP!"

Harshly slapped, Ling Yao was totally stunned. Gaping and speechless, she looked dumbfounded at the gorgeous girl who suddenly appeared in front of her, her eyes full of shock.

For… at that moment, before she could catch Yun Luofeng's action, her figure suddenly disappeared. Like a breeze, she had appeared in front of her.

How fast did she have to be in order to be capable of this?

"Yao'er, " Feeling his heart miss a beat, Xiao Jing rushed to Ling Yao's side. With a frown, he asked anxiously, "How are you doing? Are you alright?"

Xiao Jing voice finally brought Ling Yao back. Realizing that she was actually slapped by someone, she became furious and jumped out at Yun Luofeng ferociously, with a mad look.

"B*tch, how dare you beat me! I'm going to kill you! No one has dared to beat me since my childhood! I swear I'll kill you!"

With bloodshot eyes, she looked like a cannibal beast, clawing at Yun Luofeng's face, her eyes filled with madness. However…

Just when she was going to reach Yun Luofeng, Yun Luofeng grabbed her by the arm and slammed her body into the ground.

"BANG!"

Ling Yao's head bumped against the ground, making a thud.

When had Ling Yao ever endured such a grievance? It was so painful that she burst into tears, and before she could get to her feet, Yun Luofeng's feet had tread hard on her chest. As she tread, Ling Yao yelled out loud with pain, her bloodshot eyes brimming with killing intent.

"B*tch, how dare you do this to me! My family will never let you go!"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrow and exerted a greater force with her right foot. Immediately, Ling Yao gave a shrill cry. Breaking into a cold sweat, she could not even speak…

"Stop it!"

Finally coming back from shock, Xiao Jing said with a black look, "Miss, give some leeway to others and spare yourself a lot of trouble afterward. Don't go too far. I'm sure you will regret provoking our Spirit Domain."

Xiao Jing thought on hearing the name of "Spirit Domain", Yun Luofeng would be frightened. Unfortunately, the girl didn't respond to his words at all, as if she did not hear him.

Xiao Jing's eyes darkened, and he waved his hand and coldly ordered, "Guards, stop her!"

"Yes, Master." Hearing his order, the people of the Xiao Clan standing behind him quickly rushed to Yun Luofeng. However, when they were going to reach Yun Luofeng, the people of the two corps suddenly stood out, protecting Yun Luofeng like statues in front of her.

"BOOM!"

A powerful aura overwhelmingly swept through the courtyard…

After feeling the aura of these people, Xiao Jing's face changed violently and his eyes turned solemn. "High-level spirit cultivators? There are ten high-level spirit cultivators here! When did high-level spirit cultivators become so cheap in the Longyuan Kingdom?"

Although the Xiao Clan had more high-level spirit cultivators and still dozens of sky-level spirit cultivators, ten high-level spirit cultivators added up were still a great force in the Longyuan Kingdom. After all, from what he knew of the Longyuan Kingdom, there seemed to be only two high-level spirit cultivators in this country…

As one of the outstanding disciples of the Xiao Clan, he had become a high-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator a few months ago. However, there were too many of them, so he could hardly deal with all of them.

Xiao Jing's eyes flickered and he said threateningly, "Miss, the Xiao Clan has a lot of sky-level spirit cultivators and so does the Ling Clan. If you insist on this, you will cause a big trouble for yourself!"

Facing Xiao Jing's threat, Yun Luofeng responded with an action.

"SLAP!"

Once again, her hand was slapping Ling Yao's face. In just a moment, the cheeks of Ling Yao were swollen, which made her look like a pig. It hurt so bad that she couldn't utter a single word. She was glaring at Yun Luofeng, her red eyes full of enraged tears. If looks could kill, maybe Yun Luofeng would have been cut into pieces by her glaring look.

Even though Xiao Jing was good at controlling his temper, he was so enraged by Yun Luofeng that he nearly went up in flames, his face all black with rage.

"Don't blame me for being rude if you keep provoking us!" Xiao Jing clenched his fists and rushed towards Yun Luofeng, a killing intent flickering across his fierce eyes.

"BOOM!"

All of a sudden, the girl in front of him raised her eyes and glanced at him with a wicked look. In an instant, a powerful force poured into his mind, leaving his mind blank…

"BANG!"

Yun Luofeng lifted her foot, mercilessly kicking at Xiao Jing's chest, and his body immediately flew out and slammed against the wall. Appearing as if the kick seriously injured him, he began to vomit blood ceaselessly.

"Beat them!" Glancing at Xiao Jing who was struggling on the ground, Yun Luofeng cracked a wicked smile, "Don't kill them. These two people cannot die so fast!"

"Yes, Master."

Hearing her order, the members of the two corps were all rubbing their hands and walking to Xiao Jing lying on the ground with sinister smiles.

"You… don't come over!" Xiao Jing was frightened and trembling all over.

If confronted with these people previously, he wouldn't fear them. After all, the most powerful one of these people was just a high-level low-rank spirit cultivator. However, Yun Luofeng's kick had inflicted 10,000 points of damage to his body. Now he couldn't even get to his feet, let alone fight with these people.

Realizing that the situation was unfavorable to them, the people of the Xiao Clan wanted to save Xiao Jing. However, they were stopped by the people of the two corps before they could reach Xiao Jing.

What awaited them was simply a ravaging.

They suffered from this because Xiao Jing was too confident. He didn't think there was any person strong enough to worry about in the Longyuan Kingdom, so he didn't take any strong guards with him. The strongest one of the guards he took with him was just a high-level low-rank spirit cultivator. That was why the guards of the Xiao Clan guard couldn't even defend themselves.

"BANG!"

Punched in the face by almost every one of the two corps, Xiao Jing's teeth had been knocked out. His right cheek was swollen like a steamed bun, and his mouth was bleeding. No longer looking at Xiao Jing, Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the girl in front of her and slightly raised her eyebrows, "I allow you to choose a way of being abused."

Ling Yao shook her head in horror: "No, I'm from the Ling Family, I… "

"BANG!"

The girl's fist fell and slammed down on Ling Yao, stopping the words on the tip of her tongue.  
Vomiting a mouthful of blood, Ling Yao glared at Yun Luofeng furiously, the blood dripping from her mouth dyeing her clothes red. At this moment, trembling all over, she was burning with rage.

This b*tch, she would never let her go!

"BANG!"

Yun Luofeng's fist once again fell. Ling Yao's body shook and she slightly closed her eyes, her beautiful face ghastly pale. With each punch, Yun Luofeng felt that the anger in her heart had been vented a little bit. Every time she thought of the torture Yun Xiao had suffered over the years, her heart was filled with hatred!

The Xiao Family!

One day, she would wipe out the Xiao Family and avenge Yun Xiao. But it wasn't the time yet! Yun Luofeng took a deep breath, repressed the anger that was boiling inside her, and she turned her eyes to Ling Yao, who had been badly beaten.

Xiao Jing, however, was no better. His clothes torn to pieces, his skin all black and blue and his body trembling, he just didn't have any strength to fight back…

To escape from the beating, he concealed his inner hatred, his eyes as deep as a bottomless well.

"Take it." Taking out a black pill from somewhere, Yun Luofeng ordered coldly.

A look of horror flashing through Ling Yao's eyes, she shook her head frantically, sobbing in despair. Laughing wickedly, Yun Luofeng exerted a strong grip on Ling Yao's chin, forced her mouth open, and forced the pill into it.

"Qingyan, make all of them take the pills."

Yun Luofeng took out a handful of pills, a wicked smile hovering on her lips, "After taking the pills, your lives will be in my hands! If any of you dares to leak what happened today, I will let him experience the pain of being gnawed by ten thousand insects!"

Before coming here, Yun Luofeng had told Yun Xiao that she knew how far she should go! With her current strength, she still couldn't confront a great power like the Xiao Family! That was why she prepared these pills! With them, she could control these people! After all, she would not put herself in danger just to vent out her anger! She loved her life! She would be reckless only if there was no danger!

Xiao Jing lowered his eyes, and instead of resisting like Ling Yao, he swallowed the pill. He understood that he was now the fish on the chopping block! If he refused it, what awaited him would be a harsher punishment! Thus, he'd better just take the pill so as not to be tortured!

Seeing that Xiao Jing had swallowed the pill, the other people of the Xiao Family had no choice but reluctantly take the pills. Their faces were pale, and some of them were even rolling on the ground in pain.

"Who the hell are you?!" Struggling to his feet, Xiao Jing glared at Yun Luofeng with a serious look.

Raising the corners of her lips, Yun Luofeng glanced at Xiao Jing with a wicked look, "The first dandy of the Longyuan Kingdom, that's me! As everyone knows, I don't need a reason to beat someone. As long as I find a person unpleasing to my eyes, I will beat them."

At the moment, Xiao Jing's head had swollen like a pig's head, so no one could tell his expression, but it was clear from his eyes that he did not believe Yun Luofeng's words.

Yun Luofeng lazily stretched herself and said, "I hope you can stay a few days longer in the Longyuan Kingdom because…beating you makes me feel so good."

Ling Yao's body shook in horror, and finally learning her lesson, she just bit her lip and didn't utter a single word.

"Let's go."

After saying this, Yun Luofeng went out of the courtyard. The people of the two corps briskly walked away behind her.

"Xiao Jing, shall we just pretend nothing had happened? I can't force myself to forget this!"

Ling Yao opened her mouth with difficulty, but when she spoke, she accidentally pulled at the wound on her face, and she couldn't help but take a deep breath from the pain.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 341-350

Xiao Jing was no better. His handsome face was swollen like a pig's head and he was ragged, with wounds and bruises all over his body. But his eyes were so unfathomably deep that Ling Yao felt her heart miss a beat when looking into his eyes…

"Xiao Jing… " Ling Yao swallowed and tried to say something, but was interrupted by the man's cold eyes.

"What do you want, if you don't let it go? Don't forget the pill we just swallowed. If you don't force yourself to forget it, who knows what will happen to us again?"

Xiao Jing was a little annoyed. Even now, he still had no clue how he had offended that crazy woman and therefore suffered such a mad retaliation from her. After saying this, he was silent again. After a while, his brows tightly knitted, he said, "Now let's go back to the Xiao Family first."

Ling Yao was still reluctant, her eyes burning with rage, "We're here to find that trash! What about the trash if we go back now?"

"Your grandfather told you to listen to me when he agreed to allow you to come with me. If you don't want to go back, that's fine. I'll leave, and you can stay here alone! Don't forget what that crazy woman just said. She said we should stay here a few days longer, so she could beat us a for a few more days."

Xiao Jing gnashed his teeth, but couldn't do anything, because he was simply no match for that woman! The top priority now was to return to the Xiao Family, in case that crazy woman came after them again. Ling Yao stomped her foot. No matter how reluctant she was, she had no choice but to quickly leave the courtyard behind Xiao Jing.

…

In the General's Estate, after hearing that Ling Yao and Xiao Jing had left overnight, Yun Luofeng's face lit up with a wicked smile, a scheming light flickering across her dark eyes. "You think you can just get away with it after hurting Yun Xiao? If I don't make some trouble for you, I'm afraid you'll still be nagging Yun Xiao."

"What do you have planned, Miss?" Qingyan blinked and asked her curiously.

Not answering her question, Yun Luofeng just smiled and said, "Qingyan, I'm going to go out. Prepare me a change of clothes and a bamboo hat."

Though Qingyan was very curious, she didn't ask much. She knew her miss would always be right no matter what she was going to do.  
…

As gentle as water, the night was quiet and beautiful. Leading their subordinates, Xiao Jing and Ling Yao were walking quickly in the darkness, as if it was a place of savages and they couldn't wait to leave here. Unfortunately, because all of them were badly injured, they had to stop and go, advancing very slowly. Therefore, they were still walking in the ancient trees outside the Imperial City after several hours.

"Ling Yao, hang on, when we leave this place, we can find a clinic to heal our wounds," said Xiao Jing, frowning at Ling Yao who was panting beside him.

If it hadn't been for the Ling Family's old man who had asked him to take care of Ling Yao, he might have left her alone.

"But I can't walk anymore."

Ling Yao lay down against a tree, her face ghastly pale. The bruises on her body had not yet faded, so her skin was still all black and blue. The bloodstains on her clothes had dried and turned brown.

"Ling Yao!" Xiao Jing's brows were knitted more tightly, "If you don't want to meet that crazy woman again, get up now. Who knows when that maniac could jump out of nowhere!"

Apparently, Xiao Jing was really afraid of Yun Luofeng…

"Okay."

Gritting her teeth, Ling Yao stood up from the ground. Every time she thought of Yun Luofeng, she freaked out, wishing she could rush over to the woman and rip her into pieces! However, she knew that with her own strength, she couldn't avenge herself! Moreover, since taking that pill, she could not use the power of her family.

"Let's go." Xiao Jing looked away and walked slowly towards the woods in front of him.  
However, Ling Yao seemed to be absent-minded. Biting her lips, she stared at her toes, eyes wandering.

"BANG!"

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her and caught off guard, so she violently bumped against them. At the same time, the other side released a powerful aura, knocking her body into the air.

"BOOM!"

Ling Yao had been seriously injured. With this blow, she spat out a mouthful of blood and fell to the ground.

"Ling Yao!" Xiao Jing's face violently changed. He hurried to Ling Yao and lifted her trembling body up, his icy eyes sweeping to the crasher who had suddenly appeared in the woods…

Her white robe was fluttering in the gentle breeze, and her head was covered with a white bamboo hat, so Xiao Jing could not tell if the person in a white robe was male or female!

Xiao Jing's eyes darkened and he asked coldly, "Who are you?"

Under the bamboo hat, a faint smile was hanging on the girl's gorgeous face, her dark eyes crystal clear and bright. She deliberately lowered her voice to make it low and hoarse, with a tinge of ruffian tone.

"She bumped into me because she wasn't watching where she was walking, so… I just taught her a lesson."

Perhaps because she had deliberately changed her voice, she sounded quite manly, and Xiao Jing thought this person must be a man.

"Ling Yao was wrong. She should have watched where she was walking. But are you totally innocent? You were so spooky that we couldn't say exactly when you appeared. How can you blame Ling Yao for bumping into you?"

In the breeze, the girl's bamboo hat was lifted slightly upward, but only her thin lips could be seen and the smile hovering on her lips revealed a tinge of ruffian style.

With his eyes wide open, Xiao Jing still couldn't see the face under the bamboo hat…

"If I said she bumped into me, then it was she who bumped into me!" The girl's voice rang again, "I'll punish anyone who offends me! Do you choose to gouge your eyes, or to be punished by me?"

Her last sentence was clearly directed at Ling Yao. Like a dandy, she spoke in a ruffian manner, "Although you face isn't pretty enough, your figure is not bad. I'm interested in playing with you. Gee, I'd like to know how it feels when I strip you and whip your beautiful body."

Hearing the words of his master, Xiao Mo in the God Code World couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't expect that his master would be so good at disguising herself as a man. She could even vividly imitate the ruffian tone. In particular, when she was molesting Ling Yao, people who didn't know her real identity would take her as a real ruffian.

"Don't go too far, friend!

Xiao Jing's face darkened. He really had a streak of bad luck during this trip! At first, he met a crazy woman, and now he met a ruffian. If it were not for the fact that he was seriously injured, he would have sent the guy to hell.

"Go too far?" Yun Luofeng's face shone with a wicked light. Raising her eyebrows, she stared at Xiao Jing in front of her. "As a member of the Bai Family, I never know what 'going too far' means! This woman wants me to let her go after she bumped into me? In her dreams!"

At first, Xiao Mo didn't know what his master wanted to do, but now he suddenly figured it out.

Framing up! This was all about framing up!

Not waiting for the people of the Xiao Family to make trouble for Yun Xiao, his master made some trouble for them to keep them busy.

The descendants of the Xiao Family and the Ling Family were humiliated by a member of the Bai Family. How could they easily let go of the Bai Family? Thus, she pretended to be a member of the Bai Family and tried to foment a dissension between the two sides. It served the Bai Family right. They shouldn't have participated in the war of the Liujin Kingdom, and they even helped the Empress kill her mother…

"You are from the Bai Family? The Bai Family of the Liujin Kingdom?" Not expecting he would meet a member of the Bai Family here, Xiao Jing turned pale.

Not feeling ashamed of her trick at all, Yun Luofeng said assuredly, "Yes, I am from the Bai Family! With Bai Su as our master, do you think we'll be afraid of you?"

Even though Yun Luofeng didn't know the real identity of Bai Su, she could tell from Yun Xiao's words that Bai Su was special in the Bai Family! Therefore, she planted what she did on Bai Su. At this moment, a handsome and evil face popped up in her mind, his narrowed eyes revealing a dangerous light.

_Bai Su! One day, I will settle with you! Let me make some trouble for the Bai Family first! I just need to stand by and watch you fight._

"Stop him!" Xiao Jing ordered the guards of the Xiao Family, then grabbed Ling Yao to get out of there. "Ling Yao, let's go!"

"You think you can go?" Yun Luofeng sneered and looked at the guards of the Xiao Family who were rushing at her, an icy light flickering across her dark eyes. Then a long sword appeared in her hand…

"PUFF!"

Yun Luofeng quickly passed through the guards of the Xiao Family. Very soon, blood spurted from the bodies of those fierce and menacing guards, and they fell stiffly to the ground.

Realizing the situation was unfavorable to them, Xiao Jing tried to escape, but in an instant, the figure in a white bamboo hat had appeared in front of them.

"SWISH!"

The girl waved her long sword. As soon as the sword flashed, Ling Yao's clothes were cut to pieces and scattered in the air.

"AH!"

Ling Yao screamed and quickly covered her body with her arms, with a look of shame and horror.

"Although there are a lot of scars on your body, I'm still interested in it." Yun Luofeng put away the long sword, took out a whip from somewhere, and slowly approached Ling Yao. Looking at the approaching figure, Ling Yao kept retreating, trembling all over.

"Don't! Don't come here! Xiao Jing, help me, AH!"

"SMACK!"

Yun Luofeng cracked the whip, and Ling Yao's body immediately bled, with skin split and flesh torn.

"Stop it!"

Xiao Jing was going to catch Yun Luofeng's whip, but before he reached out his hand, he was knocked off by a spiritual strength and fell backward into a pile of corpses.

Covering his chest, Xiao Jing kept spitting blood. He really regretted that he didn't check the lunar calendar to check his fortune before he set out from home! Who knew that there were so many audacious people in the secular world who dared to touch people from the Spirit Domain!

Yun Luofeng's eyes fell on Ling Yao and she asked coldly, "Your identity?"

Trembling all over, Ling Yao didn't dare to conceal anything from this horrible person, and she bit her lips and said, "I'm from the Ling Family of the Spirit Domain, and he is from the Xiao Family."

"Why did you come here?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows slightly.

It was not convenient for her to ask about these things in her previous identity, but now that she had disguised herself as someone from the Bai Family, it was time for her to find out their purpose for coming here.

"I… " Naked, Ling Yao couldn't help but shudder in the cool air, "We came here… to find the trash that was expelled from the Xiao Family more than a decade ago!"

The trash?

Yun Luofeng's eyes were getting icy. It was obvious that the trash Ling Yao was talking about was Yun Xiao. It seemed that the people of the Xiao Family didn't know that the Ghost Emperor was Yun Xiao. Otherwise, he would not be treated in such a manner.

"Since you're not from the Xiao Family," Yun Luofeng paused, "why would you come here?"

On hearing this, Ling Yao seemed to forget her fear. With a disgusted look, she said, "That trash of the Xiao Family had an engagement with me when we were very young, but the one I love is the first genius of the Xiao Family, Xiao Yuqing. I came here to break off the engagement with the trash! And I want my engagement token back."

"Engagement token? What is that?" Yun Luofeng frowned.

"It's a jade pendant engraved with a 'Ling' character." Wondering why Yun Luofeng asked her this, Ling Yao still answered her in a trembling tone, "My grandfather gave that jade pendant to his mother. And before he left the Xiao Family, his mother gave it to him. My purpose is to take back the jade pendant. A trash like him doesn't deserve to hold it."

Whenever she thought that her own jade pendant was held in the hands of a trash, she felt so disgusted!

"SMACK!"

Just then, the whip fell on her body again, and she gasped with pain.

"I've already told you what you want to know. Why will you still not let me go?"

She roared with rage and shuddered, her eyes filled with grievance and resentment. Of course, Ling Yao didn't know that it was her words that completely enraged Yun Luofeng!

Her Yun Xiao was so excellent. How could he be humiliated by these lowly people? And she could imagine the treatment that Yun Xiao suffered in the Xiao Family when she saw their dismissive eyes.

"You pervert!" Whipped once again, Ling Yao forgot to be shy, lifting her arms that were covering her private parts to catch the oncoming whip.

"AH!"

The whip fell on her arm. It was so painful that Ling Yao burst into tears, her tearful eyes filled with resentment. "I swear, when I get back, I'll tell my grandfather about it and let him destroy your Bai Family!" For the last sentence, Ling Yao roared out with all her might, her face turning ferocious with inner rage, her eyes glaring at Yun Luofeng like a poisoned dagger.

"Haha," Yun Luofeng sneered, speaking in a domineering tone, "Others fear the Spirit Domain, but we in the Bai Family don't! I'll see whether your Spirit Domain has the guts to attack the Bai Family."

In this sentence, she revealed her real intention. If two tigers fought, there must be a loser. She only needed to see them fight.

"We'll see!" Ling Yao was shaking with anger, "I'm not going to let go of your Bai Family!"

Finally getting what she wanted, Yun Luofeng stopped torturing Ling Yao. She slowly put away the whip and said with a sneer, "Alright, then I will wait for you in the Bai Family." After saying that, she guffawed, then turned around and left in the direction she had come.

After she had left, Xiao Jing dragged his seriously injured body to Ling Yao, took off his clothes and put them on her body. "Ling Yao, this Bai Family is too presumptuous! We really should teach them a lesson!"

Gnashing her teeth, Ling Yao stared at the direction in which Yun Luofeng had left, her eyes sinister and sharp like a dagger, "I swear I will avenge myself! He will have to experience something a thousand or even ten thousand times worse than what I experienced today!" Though the Bai Family had Bai Su, so what? She would not easily forgive anyone who had bullied her.

"Xiao Jing," Ling Yao scrambled to her feet, her eyes sullen, "I don't want anyone else to know what happened to me today."

If Xiao Yuqing found out that she had been stripped bare in front of other men, he would refuse to marry her.

Xiao Jing ruminated and nodded slightly, "Okay."

The marriage between the Xiao Family and the Ling Family was imperative. If this scandal was known by others, it would hurt the Xiao Family's reputation. So he had to conceal what had happened to Ling Yao today.

"Let's go."

Xiao Jing took a last look at the bodies scattered on the ground, his eyes darkening. He supported Ling Yao with his hand, the killing intent in his eyes increasingly intense.

"Bai Family, how dare you provoke us like this? I will make you pay for this!"

…

The continent was not peaceful recently.

Two of the top three Families in the Spirit Domain, the Xiao Family and the Ling Family, together attacked the Bai Family for some reason. However, the Bai Family had no clue when it had offended the two Families. It happened that Bai Su wasn't with the Bai Family during the attack. Therefore, with its own strength, the Bai Family couldn't resist the attack of the two Families. However, for some reason, the two Families of the Spirit Domain didn't drive the Bai Family into a corner but soon retreated.

As the one behind this disturbance, Yun Luofeng wasn't affected by it at all. Every day, she flirted with Yun Xiao, cultivated, or teased the nagging Xiao Mo as if nothing had happened.

At this moment, in the backyard of the General's Estate, the man silently gazed at the girl lying on a chaise longue, his dark eyes glowing with deep affection.

"Were you behind the dispute between the Xiao Family and the Bai Family?"

"Yes," said Yun Luofeng, slightly raising the corners of her lips, "The Bai Family was involved in my mother's death and the Xiao Family… had hurt you, so I fomented the dispute between the two parties!"

A wave of warmth swept through Yun Xiao, as he knew that Yun Luofeng did it to avenge him. That day, he witnessed how the people of the Xiao Family left the Longyuan Kingdom like drowned rats.

"I want to ask you something, Yun Xiao." Yun Luofeng's face turned solemn and her eyes were fixed on the man standing beside her, "What's your relationship with the Ling Family?"

Yun Xiao glanced at Yun Luofeng with doubt, "What's my relationship with the Ling Family?"

This was Yun Luofeng's question for him, and he asked the same question to Yun Luofeng because he really didn't know what relationship he had with the Ling Family.

With a wicked look, Yun Luofeng leaned lazily against the chaise longue, and asked in a casual tone, "I heard that … Ling Yao of the Ling Family is your fiancée?"

Yun Xiao shook his head, frowning, "I don't know her and I've never heard of the fiancée thing. Did that Ling Yao tell you this?"

Yun Luofeng said with a smile, "Not only did she tell me that you and she were engaged when you were kids, but that you had an engagement token in your hand. Is that true?"

Yun Xiao thought about it and shook his head, "I've never heard of it. Did she tell you what the engagement token was?"

"A jade pendant engraved with the 'Ling' character."

Yun Xiao was silent, frowning as if he was trying to recall it. However, he couldn't recall what the jade pendant looked like even though he had racked his brain. "I don't have a jade pendant like she described."

When he left the Xiao Family, he took nothing with him, not to mention a jade pendant. So he really didn't have the jade pendant Yun Luofeng said.

Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Xiao," When you left, your mother didn't give you something?"

"No." Yun Xiao answered very firmly, his dark eyes filled with sincerity and earnestness, "Trust me, I didn't have that kind of relationship with her."

Certainly, Yun Luofeng would believe Yun Xiao's words, but it didn't look like Ling Yao was lying. Then there was only one possibility. Yun Xiao's mother didn't give him the jade pendant!

"It's alright," said Yun Luofeng, crossing her legs. She moved her stiff shoulders and asked in a lazy voice," Yun Xiao, could you massage my shoulders?"

Pursing his lips, Yun Xiao silently walked to Yun Luofeng, his hands falling on the girl's shoulders. Looking from behind, he could see the girl's jade-like skin through her thin clothes. Yun Xiao felt his heartbeat was accelerating. Staring at her in a daze, he couldn't move his eyes away from the girl's body.

"Yun Xiao?" Not feeling his movement, Yun Luofeng turned around to check what happened. After seeing the aggressive eyes of the man behind her, she slightly narrowed her eyes, the smile on her lips releasing a dangerous aura, "Do you want to see what's under my clothes?"

"Yes."

As an honest man, Yun Xiao would not lie, be it in action or in words. He wanted to see her body, so he was honest about what he had in mind.

The smile on the girl's face spread, and she rose from the chaise longue and took a few steps towards the man. "Then… do you want me to strip off before you?"

"BOOM!"

The girl's ambiguous words and her provocative movements made the man's blood rush into his brain. In an instant, his body was aroused…

Even though the two of them had slept together, Yun Luofeng had never been naked in front of Yun Xiao. She was in her pajamas even in the bed. No wonder on hearing her words, Yun Xiao would have such a strong sexual impulse…

Feeling the sharp rhythm of the man's breathing, Yun Luofeng chuckled, "Yun Xiao, I'm just teasing you. I will not strip off before you…until we've settled the issue with the Xiao Family."

Thinking of the Xiao Family's insult to Yun Xiao, Yun Luofeng felt a strong killing intent, an icy light flickering in her dark eyes.

The Xiao Family! What she had done to the Xiao Family was just the beginning, and she would let the people of the Xiao Family live in regret. Make them feel better off dead!

Yun Xiao looked at the stunningly beautiful face of the girl, a light flickering across his cold dark eyes. His eyes were still as deep and dark as night, so nobody could tell what was in this man's mind.

The next day.

At dawn, Yun Luofeng pushed the door open after finishing the morning wash. Suddenly, a gray figure waiting in the doorway was reflected in her eyes.

"Mistress, good morning." Qin Yuan laughed awkwardly and said, "My master asked me to wait for you here, and he left you a message."

For some reason, looking at Qin Yuan's expression, Yun Luofeng got a bad feeling. "Where is Yun Xiao?" she asked, frowning.

Qin Yuan rubbed his hair, "Master went to the Spirit Domain because he wanted to return to the Xiao Family… "

"Return to the Xiao Family? Why?" Yun Luofeng was stunned and asked, her eyebrows knitted. Qin Yuan looked even more embarrassed, "Mistress, Master asked me to tell you that he would wipe out the Xiao Family as soon as possible and…don't forget to keep your promise to him."

"What promise?"

"Well, Mistress, you said that you would strip before Master after the Xiao Family was wiped out."

In saying this, Qin Yuan blushed, and he couldn't imagine that his cruel master would say such a shameful thing. In particular, just to make Mistress strip off before him, he went to the Spirit Domain alone, a place so dangerous.

It seemed that the mistress was very important in Master's mind!

"That idiot," Yun Luofeng shook her head helplessly, "why does he just believe every single word I say? He returned to the Xiao Family just because of a joke of mine?"

As if thinking of something, Qin Yuan forgot how embarrassing it was, and his face turned anxious. "Mistress, though Master didn't want me to tell you, I think I should let you know that it might be dangerous for Master to return to the Xiao Family."

Yun Luofeng felt like her heart missed a beat. "What's the matter? Shouldn't Yun Xiao be able to cope with the Xiao Family with his strength?"

"Mistress, "Qin Yuan shook his head, "indeed, Master is very powerful, but… the master of the Xiao Family held a thing in his hand that may endanger Master's life!"

Yun Luofeng's face changed, her dark eyes suddenly darkening, "Why didn't Yun Xiao tell me about this before I provoked the Xiao Family?"

Qin Yuan answered with a wry smile, "Mistress, you are too important in Master's mind. As long as you are happy, he wouldn't mind putting himself in a dangerous situation!"

That fool!

Hearing Qin Yuan's words, Yun Luofeng couldn't help but scold Yun Xiao in her mind. In her two lives, she had never seen a person so stupid! However… she was always moved by this stupid man!

"Give me a map of the Spirit Domain," said Yun Luofeng, breathing deeply.

"Oh?" Qin Yuan was stunned. "Mistress, why do you want to go to the Spirit Domain?"

"Of course to find that fool Yun Xiao!"

How could she just leave that fool alone after she had caused all of this? She was going to go to the Spirit Domain no matter how dangerous it would be!

Qin Yuan got nervous and then embarrassedly said, "Mistress, I don't think that's a good idea. If Master knew that I told you about this, he would cut me into pieces."

Yun Luofeng glanced at Qin Yuan grimly and threateningly said, "Do you choose to be cut into pieces by him or dismembered alive by me? Trust me, my means will only be more bloody than Yun Xiao's! I will not let you die until you shed your last drop of blood!"

Qin Yuan shivered and looked frightened. He regretted it! He regretted telling Mistress about this. If Master knew about it, he would not let him off lightly!

Finally, gritting his teeth, Qin Yuan said, "Mistress, please wait a moment. I'm going to prepare the map of the Spirit Domain for you."

Anyway, if Master got angry, with Mistress interceding for him, he would surely be able to escape death. However, if he refused to give the roadmap to Mistress now, he would probably be tortured to death…

At the thought of this, Qin Yuan had made up his mind. Without any hesitation, he hurried to find the roadmap for Yun Luofeng. Qin Yuan knew that Master's order didn't count compared with the words of Mistress that were like an imperial edict! Even Master had to obey her words! So, if he could please Mistress, he didn't have to fear that Master would punish him! The more Qin Yuan thought about it, the more complacent he was, and the more efficient he was. Soon, he found the roadmap and submitted it to Yun Luofeng.

"Mistress, this is the roadmap to the Spirit Domain. I promised Master that I would protect you, so I will go with you this time." Qin Yuan was as obsequious as a pug, and if he had a tail he would have wagged it now.

"No," Yun Luofeng put away the roadmap, "You stay here to protect the Yun Family, and I'll go to the Spirit Domain alone."

"But…" Qin Yuan frowned, "There are so many strong men in the Spirit Domain that I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it alone."

Yun Luofeng glanced at Qin Yuan grimly, "Are you defying my order? Good! When Yun Xiao comes back, I'll tell him that you're not doing your job well enough and that he should punish you."

Qin Yuan put on a bitter face and grumbled, "Mistress, if you go to the Spirit Domain alone, I will be so worried about you. If something bad happens to you, Master won't let me off lightly."

"Don't worry. He won't punish you if I don't let him. But if you don't obey my order, you'll be better off dead."

The girl's voice was calm and peaceful, but Qin Yuan felt his heart missed a beat. "Mistress, even if you're going to punish me, I'll still follow you," Qin Yuan said with a bitter smile, "After all, I've promised Master that I'll keep you safe."

"Swish!"

Suddenly, a silver needle flew in from the front and pierced into the body of Qin Yuan. In an instant, he was unable to move as if he was subject to an immobilization spell. He could do nothing but stare at Yun Luofeng anxiously.

"Mistress, you cannot go to the Spirit Domain alone!"

Yun Luofeng smiled to Qin Yuan, "In an hour, the needle in your body will naturally fall off, and then you will be free to move. During this time, I'm sorry you'll have to be like this!"

"Mistress!" Qin Yuan looked more anxious. If he had known it, he would not have told Mistress about it.

"Qin Yuan, I'll go to the Spirit Domain alone, and I don't know when I will come back, but I'm worried about the safety of the Yun Family. Only with you protecting them here can I feel assured. Besides, you have to watch Si Qiong. Without your surveillance, we can't be sure that he won't make trouble for us."

Qin Yuan tried to force the needle out of his body with spiritual strength but failed. He should not have been so carelessness, but he didn't expect that Yun Luofeng would give him a sneak attack!

"Please," Yun Luofeng earnestly looked at Qin Yuan, who was sweating all over in anxiety, "Please take care of the Yun Family, my grandfather and my Second Uncle for me! Don't worry. When Yun Xiao and I come back, I will plead with him for you."

Qin Yuan was speechless, as he knew that no matter what he said, Yun Luofeng wouldn't free him.  
He put on a bitter smile, "Mistress, since you have already made up your mind, what can I say? If you really want to find Master, go ahead. I will protect the Yun Family for you!"

"Thank you," Yun Luofeng said sincerely, with gratitude in her black eyes.

Qin Yuan's body stiffened and he said with a wry smile, "Mistress, my master is your man, so it's my duty to do whatever you ordered. You really don't need to thank me." He knew that no matter how she threatened him, she would not really do anything so cruel to him. Though Mistress seemed domineering outside and would beat anyone she didn't like without hesitation, she was very nice to people on her own side. Otherwise, she would not have said 'thank you' to him.

It was because Mistress was such a person that he was willing to obey her orders.

"Tell my grandfather, I will come back in half a year or up to two or three years." Yun Luofeng finally looked at Qin Yuan and walked out of the door. She knew that if she told her grandfather that she was going to go to the Spirit Domain, he wouldn't allow it. So she could only leave without saying goodbye.  
…

The Spirit Domain.

Perhaps because the descendants of the Xiao Family and the Ling Family had been bullied outside, now the whole Spirit Domain was not very peaceful. At this moment, in the hall of the Xiao Family Estate, a serious-looking old man was sitting upright, and a man and a woman were seated next to him. The middle-aged man was dressed in a blue robe, his eyes sullen, and he glanced at the man standing aloof in the hall with a disgusted look. Beside him sat a coquettish woman, whose face revealed a bright smile, but her eyes were as sharp as a viper. When stared at by her, one would feel uneasy as if targeted by a viper.

"Xiao'er, we have had you come back for two purposes," the old man said with a serious look, his eyes as cold and sharp as a dagger, "Firstly, soon Xiao Yuqing will succeed me as the master of our Family. You were expelled from the Xiao Family, and your name was removed from our genealogy, so you are not eligible to participate in this event. However, Xiao Yuqing must open the secret area of the Xiao Family if he wants to inherit the position! And the price of opening the secret area is the power of blood of ten disciples of the Xiao Family.

Inside the hall, the man was silent, his handsome face expressionless, his callous black eyes coldly staring at the old man sitting high, and he gave no reaction to his words.

"We had chosen ten disciples with great powers of blood, but one of them was accidentally killed in a mission some time ago. Thus, we had to contact you via the power of the blood!"

Today, there were only ten disciples in the Xiao Family whose powers of blood were strong enough to open the secret area. The powers of blood of the rest of the disciples were too weak to open the secret area. Thus, the Xiao Family thought of Yun Xiao who had already left the Xiao Family. In that year, the blood test showed that Yun Xiao had a strong power of blood, so the Xiao Family placed high hopes on him. However, it turned out that this man was just a trash!

Even Xiao Lin, the master of the Xiao Family, didn't understand why Yun Xiao, whose power of blood was so strong, was a trash! What's more, nobody had a greater power of blood than he did in the whole Xiao Family!

"Secondly…" Xiao Lin paused and then continued, "to annul the engagement between you and Ling Yao. She and Xiao Yuqing love each other. Even if you insist on marrying Ling Yao, she wouldn't be willing to marry you. Then why should you ask for an insult? With your poor aptitude, you are simply not qualified to represent our Xiao Family and marry the heiress of the Ling Family."

Xiao Lin always believed that the trash would not be willing to break off the engagement with Ling Yao who was an excellent girl and the little princess of the Ling Family anyway. However, he didn't expect that Yun Xiao was no longer a trash. Even if he were still a trash, he would not choose Ling Yao. Yun Luofeng was the only person in his mind!

"Good." Yun Xiao, who had been silent for a long time, immediately agreed after hearing his words, his voice as cold as ever.

Hearing the man's words, everyone present felt relieved. They were afraid that Yun Xiao would cling to it after learning about his engagement with Ling Yao! Fortunately, this trash knew himself well! He knew he didn't deserve the little princess of the Ling Family.

"In that case, hand in the engagement token." Relieved as well, Xiao Lin said in a tone not as harsh as just now.

Yun Xiao frowned, "I don't have any engagement token."

His words made all the people present turn pale!

The middle-aged man sitting next to Xiao Lin jumped to his feet, his face ghastly pale, "Nonsense! Your bloody mother must have given you the token! Hand it in! I know, you just don't want to break off the engagement with Ling Yao! But you have forgotten that the heiress of the Ling Family would never choose a trash like you?"

In his opinion, Yun Xiao wouldn't hand in the token because he was not willing to break off the engagement!

Hearing the angry voice of the middle-aged man, Yun Xiao gave him a cold glance. This man was his father! But in his mind, he was not his son, but a mortal enemy! And if it weren't for taking back that thing, he would have wiped out the whole Xiao Family…

"I will break off the engagement," Yun Xiao paused, "and I don't think I have any engagement with her."

The only woman he wanted to marry was Yun Luofeng! All other women had no difference with a pile of bones in his eyes!

"You want to break off the engagement? Then hand in the engagement token," the middle-aged man sneered, his eyes filled with disgust and sarcasm. "Why not hand in the engagement token? Do you really want it or is this just a clumsy excuse?"

Seeing her husband getting furious, the coquettish woman hurried to rub his chest to comfort him, and her beautiful face was full of contempt.

"My dear husband, this boy is just a trash. The engagement with the little princess of the Ling Family must be a blessing he earned from his eight previous lives. A person like him would definitely not miss this good opportunity. Unfortunately, the little princess of the Ling Family only loves my son Yuqing. This trash simply has no chance."

He was just a trash. What made him believe the Xiao Family would accept him even though they were calling him back? If it were not for her son, the Xiao Family would not allow him to take a single step into the Xiao Family!

Her son was so excellent! Not only was he called the first genius of the Spirit Domain, but he also attracted so much attention that every woman in the world would compete for his love, while this trash could only get sarcastic comments.

Hardly had her voice faded away when Yun Xiao gave her a cold look. It made her feel like she had fallen into hell and she was frozen with terror.

No! That was impossible!

The coquettish woman bit her lips, her delicate body trembling. How could this trash be so intimidating? Just now, she felt she as if she was going to be strangled, and her heart even missed a beat…

Not knowing what had happened, the middle-aged man tightly held the coquettish woman's trembling body, and tenderly asked her, "Yue'er, what happened?"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 351-360

Lin Yue shook her head, her face pale. This man was just a trash, so why should she be afraid of a trash? He simply had no ability to threaten her! At the thought of this, Lin Yue's face returned to normal, and she just said, "I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired. I think I need to take a rest."

Looking at Lin Yue's tired eyes, Xiao Chen put his arm around her soft body and said softly, "I know you don't want to see this trash, but Father called him back entirely for Yuqing. Bear with it. After things get done, I will expel him out of the Xiao Family again."

In Xiao Chen's opinion, Lin Yue was sick because this trash appeared before her eyes! Besides, the trash even had the nerve to cling to the daughter of the Ling Family, which enraged Lin Yue. Pursing her red lips, Lin Yue glanced over Yun Xiao with a sinister look, and then she walked slowly out of the hall being supported by Xiao Chen.

Xiao Lin, sitting high above with a stern look, did not stop Xiao Chen and Lin from leaving. He coldly stared at the expressionless cold man with his majestic and domineering eyes, "You can leave now. Without my permission, you shall not contact Ling Yao!"

Hearing his words, Yun Xiao immediately turned around and walked out of the hall. From the very beginning to the end, he didn't utter a single word, as if he didn't hear him. His indifferent attitude enraged Xiao Lin, and his face turned blue with anger. He slammed his hand on the table and said harshly, "He is really a son of a vulgar woman, so ignorant and not knowing how to behave properly! Fortunately, our Xiao Family still has Xiao Yuqing. Otherwise, I would have ended up with having no successor."

Without Xiao Yuqing, the only direct descendant of the Xiao Family would be Yun Xiao, which was no different than having no successor!

Fortunately, he must have done something good in his previous life, so God had still given him an excellent grandchild: Xiao Yuqing. Thinking of his dear grandson, Xiao Lin's face turned normal, but his eyebrows were still tightly knitted and a worried look flickered through his eyes.

"It will soon be the succession day, and where has my Yuqing gone? Why hasn't he returned?"  
…

Different from the Longyuan Kingdom, the Spirit Domain was a separate space though it was on the same continent with the Longyuan Kingdom. Outsiders couldn't enter the space unless led by someone from the Spirit Domain.

At this moment, above the Cloud Ridge not far from the Spirit Domain, the moonlight drizzled down through the branches and fell on a girl who was sitting leg-crossed next to a tree. Closing her eyes, the girl was sitting still, her clothes gently fluttering in the breeze. The scene was indescribably beautiful.

However, no one knew that the girl's consciousness had quietly entered God Code Space though she looked like she was in meditation. Different from the outside world, God Code Space only had days. At this moment, bright daylight covered everything, illuminating every corner of the space.

"Xiao Mo, can you help me enter the Spirit Domain?" Yun Luofeng leaned lazily against the tea tree and asked the little boy pouting and squatting in the corner, raising her eyebrows.

The little boy's adorable face was filled with grief and he glanced at Yun Luofeng piteously, "Master, how long has it been since the last time you came to the God Code Space? As for the Spirit Domain, how am I supposed to know these things since I've been away from this continent for so long?"

Gently stroking her chin, Yun Luofeng pondered for a while and her eyes lit up, "It seems that I have to find someone from the Spirit Domain to lead me if I want to enter the Spirit Domain!" If she had known that, she would have taken a pass token from the people of the Xiao Family.

"Squeak!"

Just then, Milk Tea's cheeping sound rang in Yun Luofeng's mind, and her face immediately turned serious, "Xiao Mo, I'm leaving."

Hardly had her voice faded away when she felt a suction force from the sky that pulled her consciousness away from the God Code Space. When she opened her eyes, suddenly, an old face appeared in front of her and startled her. It was a short old man whose smiling face looked a little bit wretched. Though he wore a white robe, he didn't look elegant at all, his white hair shining under the dim light of night.

"Little girl, we meet again." The little old man greeted Yun Luofeng with a smile, "What a coincidence that we meet here."

Yun Luofeng finally remembered who he was. He was the old man having a dispute with Mu Wuchen in the teahouse. He said he would come to the General Estate to buy the spiritual tea the second day, but he came that night and left in a hurry after taking the spiritual tea as if he was avoiding someone.

"Why are you here?" asked Yun Luofeng, frowning.

The little old man smiled, "This is the gateway to the Spirit Domain. I'm here because I'm going to the Spirit Domain. Little girl, are you interested in going to the Spirit Domain with me?"

Yun Luofeng looked suspiciously at the little old man who had invited her because the little old man seemed to know that she was going to the Spirit Domain…

Seeming to be able to read her mind, the little old man curled his lips, "I have said just now, here is the gateway to the Spirit Domain. You are here because you want to go to the Spirit Domain, right? However, if you want to enter the Spirit Domain, you have to find someone from the Spirit Domain to take you in or get a pass. So I guess you stayed here because you're not allowed in."

"What are you going to do in the Spirit Domain?" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, her dark eyes staring at the little old man, her stunningly beautiful face showing a smile.

"Healing people, of course!" When it came to what he was good at, the little old man got quite proud, sticking out his chest, his old face brimming with pride. "Little girl, if you are interested in medical skills, I can teach you, and for free. What do you think of that?"

"Well," said Yun Luofeng, touching her nose, "I'm not interested."

She was not interested in learning medical skills from the old man, because she already had the best medical book in her hand! What medical skills could be compared with those in the Medical God's Code?

The little old man's smile suddenly froze, and he glared at Yun Luofeng,"You silly girl, do you know how many people want to learn my medical skills? And you just refused them? If it weren't for the fact that I find we're quite congenial, I wouldn't bother to teach you."

Glancing at the angry old man, Yun Luofeng replied half-heartedly, "Okay, when I get interested, I'll learn medical skills from you."

When she got interested?

The little old man couldn't help but roll his eyes. How long would he have to wait before she finally got interested? However, he had finally met such an interesting girl, so he didn't want to scare her off. Otherwise, where could he find another girl as interesting as her?

"Little girl, if you want to learn medical skills one day, come to me and I can teach you at any time." Looking at the sky, the smiling little old man said, "It's getting late. If you want to go to the Spirit Domain, just follow me."

Yun Luofeng's eyes flickered. She didn't expect that she would be so lucky. Just when she was wondering how to get into the Spirit Domain, someone popped up and solved her problem…

Deep in the Cloud Ridge, a gigantic door stood there. Two armored guards were standing on either side of the door, motionless like two statues.

"Stop!"

Seeing the slowly approaching little old man and Yun Luofeng, the guards stopped them at once, and said coldly, "Please show us your pass."

The little old man slowly put his hand into his clothes but didn't take out anything after fumbling around in his pocket for quite a while.

Seeing this, the two guards got impatient and asked in an unkindly manner, "Do you really have a pass?" Their expressions seemed to say, 'Get out of the way if you don't have a pass. Don't obstruct us from performing our duties.'

"Strange, where is my pass?" The old man looked a little bit anxious, "Why can't I find it? I remember I did take it with me. Did I lose it somewhere midway?"

How embarrassing it was! Looking at Yun Luofeng who was standing next to him, the little old man blushed and got embarrassed.

"Hum!" One of the guards sneered, "I've seen too many of you people who attempt to sneak into the Spirit Domain! Save your stupid excuses. I won't let you in if you don't show me your pass! Now I tell you, without a pass, no one is allowed to take a single step into the Spirit Domain!"

One could enter the Spirit Domain as long as he could pass through this door. As there were countless treasures in the Spirit Domain, many people wanted to sneak into the Spirit Domain! Unfortunately, no one could take a single step into it without a pass!

Frowning, the little old man looked a little bit angry. After all, with his status on this continent, he had never been scorned like this!

"Do you know who I am?" the little old man snorted angrily, "I was invited to treat someone by a big shot of your Spirit Domain. Can you take the responsibility if you delay my schedule? Besides, I do have a pass, I just can't find it now."

Over all these years, he had been treated respectfully everywhere. This was the first time he was given a cold shoulder! If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to scare Yun Luofeng, he would have taught these fools a lesson!

"I don't care who you are. Without a pass, no one is allowed to enter the Spirit Domain!"

The guard lifted his chin arrogantly, his eyes full of contempt. Obviously, he didn't put the little old man in his eyes.

Just as the little old man was going to lose his temper, the sound of hooves came from behind, and a group of people were riding towards the gate to the Spirit Domain. Frowning, he glanced at the group of people who were riding from the distance and soon looked away.

The head of these people was a handsome young man whose facial features were very delicate as if his face was carefully carved by God. He pursed his thin charming lips, his eyes cold and indifferent. Although Yun Qingya also looked cold and indifferent, one could still feel his kindness from his demeanor. Unlike Yun Qingya, this man was simply inaccessibly cold.

When the two guards saw the young man who was riding toward them, their eyes lit up and they greeted him respectfully, "Master Xiao, welcome back."

Xiao Yuqing nodded his head, glanced at the two guards standing in front of the gate and said apathetically, "Open the door."

"Yes, Master Xiao." One of the guards bowed respectfully and turned to open the door.

Seeing this, the little old man said sarcastically, "I remember someone said whoever wants to enter the Spirit Domain must show his pass! So your words didn't mean anything?"

The guard's face darkened, and he snorted, "Old man, do you know who he is? This is the heir of one of the top three Families in the Spirit Domain, the Xiao Family. He certainly doesn't need any pass. What makes you believe you can compare with him? If you don't have a pass, get out of here!"

The Xiao Family of the top three Families?

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, and a dangerous look flashed through her eyes. So, this Xiao Family should be the Xiao Family that expelled Yun Xiao. What a coincidence that she met the people of the Xiao Family here!

Yun Luofeng glanced at the seemingly apathetic man sitting on his horse, and said with a sneer, "Like a dog, like a dog's owner!"

The little old man looked at Yun Luofeng with surprise. For some reason, he had the impression that she seemed to have a grudge against the heir of the Xiao Family.

"What does that mean?" the little old man asked with a smile. In any case, he would stand by Yun Luofeng's side because he liked this little girl!

Yun Luofeng glanced at him, and curled her lips, "Can't you see that the two guards are just like two dogs raised by the Xiao Family? When the owner comes back, the dogs will certainly open the door for their owner."

The two guards' faces suddenly changed and they gave her a black look, "Hey! Don't be too aggressive! We both know he is the heir of the Xiao Family, so we don't need to check his pass. But you just want to sneak into the Spirit Domain and steal those precious medicinal herbs in it! Get away if you don't want to die! Don't push us too hard!

As if not hearing the guards' words, Yun Luofeng looked at Xiao Yuqing with her smiling dark eyes, "I heard that the mistress of the Xiao Family used to be a concubine, and the son of the Xiao Family's master favored his concubine and sent away his wife. It has long been known to all. I wonder why such a disgusting Family can still stay in the Spirit Domain."

Xiao Yuqing's mother Lin Yue used to be a prostitute! She hooked up with Xiao Chen and gave birth to his son, Xiao Yuqing! However, Xiao Chen placed high hopes on Yun Xiao at that time, so he didn't marry Lin Yue but kept her outside in case Lin Yue would be bullied by his wife! However, it turned out that Yun Xiao was just a trash, so the Xiao Family expelled Yun Xiao after discussion and his mother was also demoted to a concubine.

Lin Yue, with Xiao Yuqing, took over the Xiao Family!

Though Lin Yue was just a prostitute, she had a good aptitude and was really good at scheming. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to have Xiao Chen's love for so many years. To protect her, he even risked universal condemnation and kept her outside! However, in Yun Luofeng's mind, Lin Yue was just a concubine because Xiao Chen already had a wife when he met her!

Xiao Yuqing's face darkened, but staring at the girl in white in front of him, he just said, "My mother is not a concubine."

Yun Luofeng had already prepared for a big fight with Xiao Yuqing, but he simply said that. She smiled sarcastically, "A concubine is always a concubine. Not only did she steal a woman's husband, but also she tried to murder the woman's son, to consolidate your position in the Xiao Family! To my surprise, such a shameless person can be the mistress of the Xiao Family! The Xiao Family is making themselves a laughing stock by accepting her!"

After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, the guards of the Xiao Family flew into a rage. They pulled out their weapons and prepared to teach her a lesson. However, they had just taken a few steps, and Xiao Yuqing raised his hand and stopped them.

"Do you have a grudge against the Xiao Family?" Xiao Yuqing looked at her calmly and apathetically and one couldn't feel any warmth from his eyes, "Or, do you have something to do with my father's abandoned ex-wife?"

"I'm sorry, I was just taking up the cudgels for a poor woman," Yun Luofeng smiled coldly, her gorgeous face releasing a domineering aura, "I hate to see the Xiao Family bullying the weak, so I stood up to tell people the truth!"

Xiao Yuqing stared at Yun Luofeng with his clear eyes and said slowly, "Take up the cudgels? You don't even know what really happened! Though my mother used to be my father's concubine, she had met my father earlier than his wife and they fell in love with each other, but the woman kidnapped my mother's maid. My mother is a kind-hearted person and treated the maid like her own sister. To save the maid's life, my mother was forced to leave my father! How can you say it was all my mother's fault?"

"Did you experience these things in person?" Yun Luofeng glanced at Xiao Yuqing, her eyes filled with sarcasm.

"No," Xiao Yuqing shook his head, "my mother told me. But the whole Spirit Domain knows these things! So, if you don't know the truth, don't open your mouth. Otherwise, you might undergo some unexpected trouble."

Yun Luofeng sneered in her heart. To defend her own reputation, Xiao Yuqing's mother had the nerve to call white black and blame everything on Yun Xiao's mother. Above all, she believed in Yun Xiao more than Xiao Yuqing!

"I think it's you who don't know the truth," Yun Luofeng lazily stretched herself, a wicked light flickering across her slightly narrowed eyes, "Go tell your mother, all her deeds can never escape God's eyes! What she has done will come to light someday!"

Kind-hearted?

If that woman were kind-hearted, there would not be any evil person in this world! She stole the husband of Yun Xiao's mother and threw an innocent little boy into a place as dangerous as the Forest of No Return alone! Would such a person sacrifice her own happiness for a maid?

The answer was no!

Every time she thought of the pains Yun Xiao had suffered, she had an urge to dismember the b*tch alive.

"Found it!"

While the two were trading words, the little old man suddenly burst into excited laughter, "Hahaha, I forgot that I stuck the jade pass into my shoe! Now I found it. Hey, open the door for me now!" Keeping his chin up, the old man glanced contemptuously at the two guards, "What did you say just now? I wanted to sneak into the Spirit Domain to steal treasure? Keep your eyes open! Have a look at this!"

Not expecting that the little old man really had a pass, the guard who had just scoffed at him seemed confounded for a moment. On the other hand, the other guard was calmer. Not looking at the little old man, he said coldly, "Whether you have a pass or not, you must let the master of the Xiao Family enter first! Our Spirit Domain has different ranked passes, and whoever has the higher ranked pass has the right to go first."

The little old man frowned, and his voice sounded quite angry. "What? Did that guy give me a low-ranked pass? Great, I came all the way to the Spirit Domain to treat him. But now I'm not only refused entry, but also have to give way to someone else! I've never been treated like this since I became famous on this continent!"

Yun Luofeng looked at the golden jade pass in the little old man's hand. "Why did you hide it in your shoe? Is your foot alright? Besides, you really couldn't feel it? That jade pass is so big!"

On hearing her words, the old man, who had been angry at the words of the guards, blushed and said with embarrassment, "Well… It was really careless of me. I was afraid that I might lose the jade pass, so I hid it in my shoe."

Coldly staring at the two people who were standing in front of the gate, one of the guards said impatiently with a frown, "Have you finished yet? If you have, get the hell out of the way! Can't you see the master of the Xiao Family has been waiting here for a long time?"

There was a rule in the Spirit Domain, the higher rank a jade pass was, the faster its holder could enter! So the rank of a jade pass was a symbol of its holder's status and power! If one had to give way to someone else, it would be taken as a disgrace and no strong person would like to experience such a thing.

Knowing this well, the little old man wasn't willing to give way to Xiao Yuqing. So he stuck out his chest and said, "On this continent, I'll never give way to anyone. If I give way to this boy, people will laugh their head off if they hear about it!"

"What? Who do you think you are? You…" One of the guards was going to scoff at him, but suddenly he saw the golden jade pass that the old man was holding tightly, and his face stiffened.

A golden jade pass?

What this old man was holding in his hand was the highest ranked pass in the whole Spirit Domain – a golden jade pass! But wasn't only that power able to release a golden jade pass? Was this old man invited into the Spirit Domain by that power?

Not understanding why the guard suddenly stopped talking, the little old man gave him a puzzled look. "What did you just say?"

The guard quivered, and exchanged a glance with the other guard, their eyes filled with shock. No longer taking a scornful attitude with the little old man, the guard hurriedly turned to him and bowed respectfully. "Senior, I was acting improperly just now. I'm sorry I offended you. Please forgive me, Senior."

The little old man was dumbfounded. Apparently, he didn't know why the guards suddenly changed their attitudes.

"Do you have a fever?

Why did the guard suddenly become so servile, since he was still so arrogant only a minute ago? Except for being ill, the little old man couldn't come up with another reason.

The guard laughed in embarrassment. "I didn't notice the jade pass in your hand, so I didn't know you were invited by that power. Senior, let me open the door for you now."

Finding out the reason, the little old man exclaimed, "Good to know that guy didn't give me a low-ranked pass. It turns out my pass is of a higher rank than the Xiao Family's pass. Otherwise, if I were forced to give way to a boy of the Xiao Family, I would turn around and leave immediately, leaving him to die."

The guard shuddered and he was obviously frightened. It seemed that the little old man was really invited by that power and probably to treat someone according to what he said. If he had really driven him away, he might have been cut into pieces by the people of that power! At the thought of this, the guard became anxious, worrying that the little old man would complain about him to that power.

Seeing this, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, and suspiciously looked the little old man up and down.

"What are you looking at?" The little old man turned around and caught a glimpse of Yun Luofeng's strange eyes. He shuddered and hastily covered his chest with his hands. "Do you have a crush on me? I tell you, I am a man of principles. I would rather die than submit to you!"

Yun Luofeng's face darkened. "I'm just curious about your identity."

"Well…" The old man rolled his eyes and grinned. "If you acknowledge me as your master, I will tell you who I am. What do you think of that?"

"Well, forget it." Yun Luofeng shrugged and stepped to the opened gate. At the gate, she paused, turned around and said to Xiao Yuqing with a smile, "Have you ever heard of it? The blood debt must be repaid in kind! To get what she wanted, your mother has done many evil things and one day, someone will have her pay for what she has done!"

Saying these words, she entered into the Spirit Domain, without looking back.

Xiao Yuqing gazed at the receding figure of the girl, and a subtle light flashed through his apathetic eyes. Then, he turned to the little old man who was putting away the golden jade pass.

A golden jade pass? Did he belong to that power? It seemed that the two people he met today were not simple…

"Master," a guard of the Xiao Family stepped forward and made an obeisance, "shall we start off now?"

"Yes," Xiao Yuqing nodded slightly. "We must be back to the Xiao Family in three days."

"Giddyap!" After saying this, Xiao Yuqing whipped his spirited horse which immediately galloped towards the gate, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

…

On the rugged mountain path, the little old man curiously looked at the girl beside him. When the girl stopped, he asked her with an awkward smile, "Girl, tell me, do you bear a grudge against the boy of the Xiao Family?"

"I said I was just defending the weak against an injustice." The girl slightly raised the corners of her lips, her voice calm and steady. However, her dark eyes revealing a domineering and defiant look, she looked like an untamed wild horse, obstinate and unruly.

"Defending the weak against an injustice?" The little old man rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm foolish? A person like you would defend the weak against an injustice? If you hadn't been irritated by the boy of the Xiao Family, you wouldn't have been so hostile to them."

Moreover, from what he knew of Yun Luofeng, this girl was good at controlling her emotions and preferred to entrap her enemies secretly! One could tell that from how she entrapped Mu Wuchen in the teahouse!

However, faced with Xiao Yuqing, she totally lost her cool! Every single word she spoke was so hostile! She would never utter such provocative words if she didn't bear a deep grudge against him.

"That was because he rubbed me the wrong way." Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows wickedly, looking exactly like a dandy.

"You think I'll believe you?" The little old man curled his lips. She should have found a better excuse if she wanted him to believe her. He would not believe that Yun Luofeng did it simply because she found Xiao Yuqing to be an eyesore.

"Why not believe me?" Yun Luofeng smiled and said domineeringly, "Since you have been in the Longyuan Kingdom, you should know what kind of person I am! I treated him like that because I found him unpleasant to my eyes. There's no other reason."

Seeing that Yun Luofeng was determined not to tell him the reason, the little old man no longer asked her but sighed. "I really like you, little girl, and I really want to take you as my disciple, but you are not willing to accept my kindness! Alright, I will not force you. You may turn to me for help anytime you are in need. I will help you as much as I can."

Hearing the little old man's words, Yun Luofeng felt a wave of warmth sweeping through her. However, the Xiao Family should be finished by her and Yun Xiao, and she wouldn't let anyone else meddle in it…unless she was forced to.

"Thank you."

Two simple words expressed Yun Luofeng's most sincere gratitude. Anyway, she had accepted the little old man's kindness.

"Well," the little old man smiled and rubbed his hands, "if you want to thank me, you can give me a few pounds of that spiritual tea. Gee, I really miss the taste of that tea."

"Okay." This time, Yun Luofeng didn't refuse the little old man. She thought for a while, and then added, "The spiritual tea I'll give you this time is better than the last time."

_What? Better than the spiritual tea from the last time? _The little old man's eyes lit up and his mouth almost watered. He stared nervously at Yun Luofeng. "Well… can you give me that spiritual tea now?"

Hearing his request, Yun Luofeng took out a bag of spiritual tea from her space ring and handed it to the little old man. "This is the reward for bringing me into the Spirit Domain."

The little old man stared at the bag of tea in the girl's hand and his breath quickened. He snatched the spiritual tea and hurriedly put it into his own space ring as if he feared that it would be taken back by Yun Luofeng. "Little girl, if you are looking for someone to lead the way for you in the future, let me know."

For the sake of that spiritual tea, he was willing to serve Yun Luofeng…

As if thinking of something, the little old man looked up at Yun Luofeng. "By the way, do you have any map of the Spirit Domain?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head. Qin Yuan only gave her a roadmap to the Spirit Domain, and she had not obtained a map of the Spirit Domain yet.

"In that case, you can go with me first. I'm going to see a patient, and I will ask them to prepare a map for you when I get there. And if you are going to Xiao City, we're going the same way."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, and her dark eyes contained a smile. It seems that she didn't have another choice. After all, she didn't know the Spirit Domain very well. Without someone leading her, it would be difficult for her to find the way to the Xiao Family.

…

The Spirit God Mountains were one of the forbidden places in the Spirit Domain. It was said that the mountains were created by the Spirit God, so they were called the Spirit God Mountains. However, that was only a legend, and no one could tell whether it was true or not!

At this moment, in front of a house at the foot of the mountains, the little old man stopped. He took a deep breath with a serious look, and his hand slowly grasped the door knocker. Before he could use it, the door creaked open.

In the courtyard, a man stuck his head out and looked around. Discovering the little old man, his face lit up with a clear gleam of joy. "You're finally here, Godly Doctor."

The old man's face revealed a startled look and an expression that was stern like never before. "How is the situation?"

"Godly Physician, our Lord is waiting for you in the courtyard, please follow me."

The man opened the huge gate as his small eyes glanced at the gorgeous young lady beside the Godly Physician and asked while frowning, "Right, and this young lady is…"

"My disciple," the old man said indifferently.

_So it's actually the disciple of the Godly Physician. _The man relaxed, as after all, this matter was of great importance and he could not let outsiders know. If she was the Godly Physician's disciple, then that was a different matter.

Yun Luofeng looked at the old man and retracted her gaze very quickly as she followed behind the man and walked into the hall.

This house was somewhat aged and rather worn-out, while the ground was covered with weeds, seemingly uninhabited for a long time. Regardless of how worn-out this house was, it could not cover up the man's aura of nobility in the hall. This man's strength was very powerful, and she could sense the awe-inspiring aura he emitted from afar. He was like a monarch set up high above, his dominance resembling nature itself.

"Godly Physician." After spotting the old man appearing from the door, a smile raised on his handsome and domineering face. However, his smile contained sadness while his face was full of helplessness. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, could you follow me and take a look at my daughter's condition?"

The old man solemnly nodded his head. "Sure, bring me over to take a look."

"Godly Physician, please." The middle-aged man made an inviting gesture and walked to the curtains that separated the back hall and opened them.

Within the back hall, a wooden bed with a young girl that had a pale complexion could be seen. This young girl was around thirteen years old and her skin was fair and clear, looking extremely adorable. Her long eyelashes on her lightly closed eyes were like a fan that was slightly trembling. Her expression was pale to the extent of being nearly transparent as if she would break just by lightly blowing on her.

"Xiao Bai's condition is getting more and more serious and I'm afraid she can't survive much longer, so I sought for you from far away. Godly Physician, you are also aware that Xiao Bai's identity is somewhat special and I cannot let her die."

The man's gaze was fixed on the young girl on the bed, and he was reluctant to shift his gaze away in the slightest. His eyes were filled with affectionate concern and a heartfelt expectation.

"Master! This young girl's blood is somewhat special!"

At the time when Yun Luofeng had looked at her from the sidelines, Xiao Mo's astonished voice could be heard from her soul.

"Special?" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows and asked, "In what way?"

Xiao Mo tightly bit his red lips. "I've left this continent for too long and I am unclear about many things. The knowledge within my mind is not as wide as it was in the past. I only know, if Master were to save her, she would be very beneficial for you in the future."

Yun Luofeng was silent. She trusted Xiao Mo and since he had already said so, it proved that this young girl indeed had something special about her!

However, she did not rush to action and instead cast her gaze towards the old man.

The old man furrowed his brows, and his aged expression was solemn. "Xiao Ruobai's condition isn't too good, and I have to diagnose her current condition first. However, I cannot guarantee that I can treat her."

Hearing this, the man's heart suddenly tightened and a layer of sweat involuntarily emerged on his forehead. The Godly Physician had never failed to treat an illness before. Whereas right now, he said that he might not be able to treat Xiao Bai.

"Godly Physician, no matter what, I am already very grateful to you for being willing to save my daughter." The man recovered his senses and a bitter smile hung on his lips. "If there's really no way to save her, then it can only be said that it's her fate."

The old man no longer said anything. He slowly walked to the bed and his hand lightly touched on the young girl's pulse. His originally tightly furrowed brows became increasingly furrowed.

"I long knew that her condition wasn't good, but I didn't expect that it would be serious to this extent! Right now, her internal organs have already been damaged, and unless someone is willing to donate theirs, it will be impossible to save her."

The man's heart trembled as his eyes gradually sank. After a long time, seemingly making an important decision, he clenched his teeth and spoke, "Godly Physician, can I donate my organs?"

"No," the old man shook his head. "The difference between your strengths is too big, so your organs cannot be used by her. Otherwise, it would only accelerate her death."

The man's body unexpectedly stiffened. In an instant, he seemed to have aged tens of years as half of his hair turned white. Evidently, he had been worried about his daughter's condition for a long time.

"Xiao Bai has a kind-hearted nature and if other children's organs were used to save her, then she would rather die!" The middle-aged man laughed bitterly and his expression was sorrowful.

"Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault." The old man patted the man's shoulders and sighed.

"No!" The man held his head tightly and spoke in pain. "You don't know how I feel. I did not protect my wife that year and right now, I can't even save my own daughter. For a spineless coward like me, why am I still alive?"

The old man wanted to continue consoling him but without waiting for him to speak, a young lady's indifferent voice could be heard.

"Since you want to die that badly, then it's better if you bang your head and die, rather than grumbling here."

After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, the expression of the black-robed guy who had led them in suddenly changed and his gaze was filled with anger. "Don't you see that my Lord is already grieving, yet you still ridicule him? What evil intentions are you harboring?"

If it weren't for this woman being the disciple of the Godly Physician, he would have long thrown this woman out! To actually dare to say such words when the Lord was heartbroken, she clearly did it on purpose!

"Dai Li." The man waved his hands and stopped Dai Li, as he looked at Yun Luofeng with a bitter smile. "What you say is right, a person like me should bang myself to death. What use do I have when I can't even protect my wife and daughter?"

"Indeed," Yun Luofeng nodded her head in agreement, "therefore, you can bang yourself to death here and let the person who harmed your wife and daughter get away with it."

From the start, the old man did not understand the meaning behind her taunting that man. However, right now, everything suddenly became clear, and he did not prevent the young lady's actions, as he only stood beside the bed to examine Lin Ruobai's condition in silence.

Seeing the man's suddenly changing expression, Yun Luofeng continued speaking. "You've said one correct thing earlier on, and that is about you being a spineless coward! Not only did you not protect your wife and daughter, you don't even have the courage to avenge them. A spineless coward like you indeed does not have the right to continue living. It's better for you to bang yourself to death!"

The man's expression became increasingly painful as he held his head in his hands while kneeling on the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 361-370

"You don't understand." His suffering expression also contained a trace of deep helplessness. "The strength of the person who harmed my wife and daughter is extremely powerful, to the extent that I'm incapable of opposing them! Even the entire Spirit Domain could turn into ashes under those people's strength, so how can I take revenge against them? It'll be better for me to accompany my daughter so that she doesn't feel that lonely on her road to the afterlife."

Yun Luofeng said sneeringly, "I was once a trash and my parents were killed by scoundrels! My existence at that time was comparable to an ant and those scoundrels were so strong to the extent that I couldn't rival them!"

Indeed, for Yun Luofeng who had just crossed over, wasn't the Imperial Family an existence that could not be shaken? It's just that she was lucky to have obtained the God Code World, allowing her cultivation to advance by leaps and bounds, thus only using over half a year to take revenge and wipe out a grudge!

The man finally lowered his hands and raised his head to look at Yun Luofeng. He opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something but he had ultimately closed it. A bit of a bitter smile hung on his handsome face.

"Those people's strength was only stronger than me at the start!" Yun Luofeng took a deep breath as her arrogant face was filled with confidence. "I believed that as long as I invested in more hard work than others, then I would ultimately surpass those people! As a result, I exterminated those people and avenged my parents not long ago. Therefore, you had better remember, there is no one you cannot surpass! Even if you have to exhaust all your strength, you must take revenge for them!"

The man's body slightly trembled as his gaze swept towards the young girl lying on the bed, while his gaze was filled with tenderness.

"Xiao Bai, I'm sorry. Your father cannot accompany you for now. After I kill those people who harmed you and your mother, then I shall head down to accompany you."

His fingertips lightly brushed away the young girl's hair, while his gaze was filled with gentleness as if sunshine enveloping the young girl's body.

The old man sighed and spoke in a manner of blaming himself. "I originally thought that my medical skills were sufficiently superb, but I didn't expect to meet such a difficult problem today! Rest assured, I will set off to the Association of Physicians and gather everyone to discuss a method! This girl absolutely cannot die!"

Lin Ruobai this darn girl's identity was somewhat unique, therefore, regardless of anything, he had to cure her.

A trace of hope emerged from the man's eyes and at this moment, he no longer cared whether the news of Lin Ruobai being injured was spread around. As long as they could cure her illness, he could disregard anything.

"Let me try."

All of a sudden, a devilish voice was heard and the man stared blankly for a moment, turning his head to look at the gorgeous young lady who was lecturing him previously.

"Darn girl, are you well versed in medical skills?" The old man blinked his eyes in astonishment. "Didn't you say you weren't interested in learning?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders. "I only said that I wasn't interested in learning medical skills from you!"

The old man's expression darkened as he shot a resentful glance at Yun Luofeng. That look was like a silent complaint and in the eyes of others who were unaware of the truth, they would think that Yun Luofeng had done something horrible to him.

"Step aside."

Yun Luofeng walked past the man and spoke in a low voice.

Perhaps he was inspired by the young lady's previous speech. The man couldn't help but stand up and obediently step aside, giving Yun Luofeng space.

"If she was only injured, it wouldn't be so serious to this extent." Yun Luofeng tightly furrowed her eyebrows. "If my guess isn't wrong, you've let her consume something?"

The man stared blankly for a moment and then lightly nodded his head. "I've given her the holy water to consume."

"What holy water?" Yun Luofeng shot a glance at the man. "Could you take it out for me to see?"

The man hesitated for quite a while but in the end took out a bottle of milky-white holy water.

Dai Li wanted to stop him but his words caught in his throat as he was stopped by the man. He could only use an angry gaze to stare at Yun Luofeng, as if she had come to swindle the holy water.

Yun Luofeng took the holy water and her eyes looked downwards while using a soul transmission to ask, "Xiao Mo, could you identify what is this holy water?"

A long while later, Xiao Mo's soft voice could be heard in her mind. "Master, this Spiritual Essence is good stuff, just that this bottle isn't unadulterated. If you refine the essence within, it can allow your strength to advance from earth-level low rank to middle rank."

Yun Luofeng's eyes flickered and a strange glimmer flashed through her pitch-black eyes as she continued to ask, "For this young girl to have such serious injuries, is it related to this Spiritual Essence?"

Xiao Mo shook his head. "She shouldn't have only consumed this Spiritual Essence, but also something else. I'm merely unable to tell at this moment."

Yun Luofeng turned taciturn, and she pondered for a long time before raising her head to look at the man. "Other than this holy water, what have you given her?"

The man frowned and pondered, but even after thinking for a short period, he could not think of anything else Lin Ruobai took other than the holy water. "There seems to be nothing else."

Seeing the man's current manner, Yun Luofeng also understood that he was truly unaware of Lin Ruobai's situation. The young lady unhurriedly opened her mouth to speak. "I have a way to treat her."

The man's eyes were as if they had been ignited and lit up, and he was looking at Yun Luofeng with hurried breathing. Even the old man turned his head and gave the young lady a shocked look.

"You really have a way to save my daughter?"

The man's current situation was like turning to any doctor he could find when critically ill. As long as they could save his precious daughter, he would absolutely not let any hope slip past!

"Indeed," Yun Luofeng lightly touched her jaw, "but I have a demand. After she recovers, I want her to be my disciple and stay by my side.

Since Xiao Mo has said that there's something special about this girl, then she would only be at ease with her alongside.

Having heard what was said, the man's brows once again furrowed, as if he was considering something carefully. Soon, he made up his mind and clenched his teeth. "As long as you can cure Xiao Bai, you can take her with you."

This was his only daughter, so how could he bear for her to die? As long as she could stay alive, what harm is there in her leaving his side?

"Lord!" Dai Li anxiously called out, "Miss is…"

"Dai Li, you don't have to say anything else as I've already made up my mind." The man waved his hands. "To me right now, regardless of what Xiao Bai's identity is, she is my daughter. As a father, I am absolutely not willing to see her die! Therefore, if she can live, even if the both of us have to be separated, I have no complaints."

"Your words are too serious." Yun Luofeng's body languidly leaned on the bed frame. "I'm only bringing her along with me and didn't think of making a father and daughter unable to see each other forever. If you want to see her, you can come and find her anytime."

The man's eyes became clear. "I can truly still see Xiao Bai?"

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded. "You can find her whenever you want to see her. In addition, this holy water of yours shall be the cost of my treatment."

Looking at the young lady calmly putting away the holy water, the man's eyes hesitated for a moment. One had to know that this holy water was scarce even within the entire Spirit Domain. Other than him, there was only Xiao Bai who could consume it. He didn't expect that this young lady would actually snatch the holy water away.

However, the man did not dare to have any complaints in his heart, as after all, he still required Yun Luofeng to treat his daughter. How would he dare to offend her at this time? Furthermore, if she could cure Xiao Bai, it was worth it regardless of how much he sacrificed.

"If there is no improvement in the Miss' condition, you must return the bottle of holy water."

Dai Li knew his own Lord's misgivings and he did not dare to be excessively rude, but the meaning of his words was very clear. It was impossible for Yun Luofeng to cure his Miss. Furthermore, he was even more certain that Yun Luofeng came here to swindle and cheat, and her motive was to obtain the holy water.

Yun Luofeng did not even spare a glance at Dai Li, and his words went in one ear and out the other. She fished out a cloth bag from her sleeves and carefully opened it while taking out a few silver needles.

Yun Luofeng furrowed her brows and coldly commanded, "Prepare a candle and a few other medicinal ingredients."

"Dai Li," the man hastily turned towards Dai Li and ordered, "prepare the items this young lady needs."

"Yes, Lord." Dai Li unwillingly cupped his hands in salute.

In his eyes, with an illness that the Godly Physician couldn't even cure, how would his disciple be able to cure it? If his disciple truly had this ability, why would she recognize the God Physician as her teacher?

After saying these words, the man ordered paper and pen to be delivered so that Yun Luofeng could write down all the required medicinal ingredients. Shortly after, he ordered Dai Li to head forth to the pharmacy to purchase these ingredients.

Luckily, the pharmacy was not too far from the Spirit God Mountains. Coupled with the fact that the Spirit Domain produced abundant medicinal ingredients, it wasn't long before Dai Li had brought the ingredients Yun Luofeng had asked for.

Yun Luofeng lit the candle and sterilized the needles before slowly inserting the silver needles into Lin Ruobai's body.

The reason why Lin Ruobai had suffered such heavy injuries was that a trace of spirit energy had been inserted by someone. That trace of spirit energy was currently damaging her internal organs! However, even so, she should not be injured to the point of remaining unconscious! The reason why her injuries were so severe was that another berserk power was contained within her body.

This power was not a spiritual energy that humans possessed, which is why Yun Luofeng had asked that man if he had given Lin Ruobai anything else to consume.

"I've used my spirit energy to temporarily seal the two energies within her body." Yun Luofeng wiped the sweat from her forehead and slowly stood up. "I have a method to absorb one of them, whereas the other energy is too frantic and I am unable to assist her in absorbing it."

The man's expression tightened, and he became nervous once again. "Then would Xiao Bai be in any danger?"

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at the man whose face was filled with anxiousness and she slowly spoke. "I can seal the other energy within her for three years. Within these three years, she must increase her own strength. By the time her strength is equal to this energy, she can naturally neutralize it. However, she only has a timeframe of three years. Even if you did not agree with me taking her away, you must make such a decision now. Only by being beside me will she grow fast enough.

The man's heart relaxed and his eyes contained gratefulness. "Miss, I truly don't know how I should thank you. Moreover, what are these medicinal ingredients for?"

"To absorb the spirit energy."

The corners of Yun Luofeng's lips slowly curved up. "Prepare the medicinal bath immediately, and unrelated people are to step back."

"Alright." The man trusted Yun Luofeng and nodded his head. "I'll have these medicine ingredients prepared and sent over afterward."

After speaking, he waved his hands and brought Dai Li to withdraw from the back hall.

The old man hesitated somewhat. "Darn girl, are you truly able to cure her?"

"I have a sixty percent confidence." Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "But I will try my best."

"Keke," the old man laughed twice. "You darn girl have truly hidden well, to think that I wasn't aware of your medical skills. If you can truly cure Xiao Ruobai, it's fine even if I call you my teacher."

Yun Luofeng waved her hands without delay. "Forget it, you're too old and I don't wish to accept an old codger as my disciple. It'll be embarrassing if word were to be spread around."

The old man's face darkened and he stared at Yun Luofeng. "In any case, I am referred to as the Godly Physician, and you actually said that accepting me as your disciple would be embarrassing?"

This darn girl, it's fine if she doesn't want to become his disciple, but when he wanted to become her disciple, she still found it embarrassing?

Was he truly that below average?

The old man was filled with resentment as who knew how many people within this continent couldn't curry favor with him even if they wanted to, but when he had taken the initiative to acknowledge her as his teacher, he was even despised by this darn girl.

"I'll be undressing her in awhile, are you intending to stay?" Yun Luofeng looked over at the old man who had no intentions of leaving and her eyes contained a trace of teasing.

The old man's face reddened. If he really stayed, wouldn't Ling Jingfeng, a man who loved his daughter, fight with him as if his life depended on it? Although he couldn't defeat him, if that young fellow went all out at the risk of his life, wanting to end in mutual destruction, he would definitely suffer some injuries.

Not worth it, it was truly not worth it!

The old man shook his head and walked out the door with his heads behind his back. In a short while, he had disappeared from Yun Luofeng's line of sight.

Soon after that, someone carried the medicinal bath over. After waiting for the person to leave, Yun Luofeng then walked to Lin Ruobai's side. Finding it troublesome to take off her clothes, she tore Lin Ruobai's clothes into pieces.

Afterward, she lifted her up and threw her into the medicinal bath.

Lin Ruobai sat silently within the milky white medicinal liquid. Perhaps the spiritual energy within her body was still desperately trying to break free from the shackles, as it was charging around violently.

Feeling the might of the spiritual energy rampaging, her body trembled and her tightly knitted brows revealed the pain she was currently suffering…

Yun Luofeng's hands closely touched the young girl's back and a trace of spirit energy slowly entered her body from her back. After that, as if led around, that frantic spirit energy quieted down and followed the trace of spirit energy that Yun Luofeng had inserted, as it slowly wandered outside of the body.

According to reason, with Yun Luofeng's strength, she was unable to absorb the spiritual energy within the young girl's body. However, she still had another identity, which was a physician!

For physicians, everything was possible!

Thanks to the assistance from these medicinal ingredients, Yun Luofeng was able to absorb such an amount of spiritual energy.

_Bang!_

The spiritual energy rushed into Yun Luofeng's mind and caused her body to jolt suddenly. Shortly after that, a mighty force broke the barrier within her body, allowing her to enter a new realm.

Earth-level, intermediate-rank!

Yun Luofeng opened her eyes and the corners of her lips curved up. "I didn't expect to have such a stroke of luck after coming to Spirit Domain this time around! Unfortunately, this trace of spirit is too strong and I can only absorb a part of it. Otherwise, it'll cause my foundation to be unstable! However, if I do not suck it out completely, I won't be able to cure her."

"Squeak squeak."

Milk Tea called out and came out from Yun Luofeng's sleeves, while his bright eyes were filled with expectation.

"You want this spiritual energy?" Yun Luofeng looked at Milk Tea and asked.

Milk Tea put his front paws together and incessantly nodded his head while squeaking.

"Open up."

Yun Luofeng no longer had any hesitation and with a hand flick, the remaining trace of spirit energy shot into Milk Tea's mouth. Obtaining what he wanted, Milk Tea was perfectly satisfied. He entered Yun Luofeng's sleeves once again and started to digest the spiritual energy he had absorbed.

"After you digest this spiritual energy, I reckon you could advance to an earth-level high-ranked realm."

Yun Luofeng lightly sighed. The gold-seeking hamster's physique was after all, different from humans. It didn't need to be worried about affecting its foundation even if it were to absorb too much spiritual energy. On this point, it actually made Yun Luofeng envy it endlessly.

"After settling this spiritual energy, what comes next would be to seal the other energy within her body." Yun Luofeng's eyes gradually became serious and her gaze contained an imposing aura. "Xiao Mo, I require your help."

…

Two days later.

Ever since Yun Luofeng entered the back hall, she did not take a step out for an entire two days.

Within these two days, Lin Jingfeng had been anxiously waiting in the main hall and had wanted to head to the back hall, but had ultimately restrained himself.

During the afternoon two days later, the curtain had been opened by a hand and immediately Lin Jingfeng's eyes brightened up and he hastily walked over. Looking at the gorgeous young lady walking out from the back hall, his expression was full of anxiety.

"Miss, how is it?"

"You can go in and take a look."

Yun Luofeng did not say much but had instead, leaned to one side and opened a path for Lin Jingfeng.

Lin Jingfeng hastily entered the room. His gaze fell onto the young girl's figure who was now seated on the bed, and he couldn't look away. No one knew at this moment how hard his heart was hammering! It was as if it was about to jump out from his chest.

"Xiao Bai…" He lightly whispered, seemingly afraid he would agitate her if he was careless.

"Daddy, what happened?" Lin Ruobai rubbed her blurry eyes, and her large misty eyes showed that she was at a loss and still unware of the recent developments.

A gentle smile emerged on Lin Jingfeng's handsome face. "Everything's alright, Xiao Bai. Your father has found a master for you and from now on, you shall follow and train alongside your master, alright?"

"Daddy, do you not want Xiao Bai anymore?" She looked at Lin Jingfeng with tears gleaming in her eyes as her lips pouted.

"Xiao Bai." Lin Jingfeng's heart ached as he walked towards Lin Ruobai's side and raised his hands to lightly caress her small head. Filled with affection, he spoke. "Your master is your benefactor, and only by following her can you continue living. Only after your strength is sufficiently strong, then you can return to your father's side."

Only Yun Luofeng could help Lin Ruobai seal the energy within her body, so he would only feel assured by having Lin Ruobai following alongside her. Lin Jingfeng would never take risks with his daughter's life, and who knows when that layer of seal would be broken?

"I understand."

Lin Jingfeng restrained his tears, while a brilliant smile perked up on the fair and delicate face, as her eyes that seemed to be able to talk had blinked.

"Daddy, I will work hard and cultivate, so as to not make you lose face."

"Good, very good. As expected, this is my Lin Jingfeng's good daughter, Haha." Lin Jingfeng swallowed a mouthful of bitterness and laughed. While laughing, his tears couldn't help but flow out.

It was his fortune for his daughter to be so sensible. Perhaps by following alongside Yun Luofeng, Xiao Bai would grow to become extremely powerful. At that time, he would be able to take revenge and wipe out a grudge for his wife!

"Let's go, I shall bring you to see your master."

Lin Jingfeng bent down to pick up the young girl and walked towards the main hall with slow footsteps. Before he had arrived at the main hall, he could smell a fragrant tea. This fragrance caused him to crave for it and a layer of radiance appeared in his eyes.

"Godly Doctor, what tea are you drinking? Why is it so fragrant?"

More importantly, after he smelled this fragrance, he had clearly felt his spiritual energy rising by a little! Even if it was just the size of a fingernail, it had sufficiently caused his heart to be filled with excitement.

"Keke, you haven't drunk this sort of tea before right?" The old man complacently looked up. "This tea is something I purchased from this darn girl and I spent quite a sizeable amount of gold. Tsk tsk, but I have to say, this tea is much better compared to the tea you previously sold me. It's completely not on the same level."

His words implied that Yun Luofeng had actually dared to previously sell him a substandard product while hiding away such a good product.

"This is not for sale," Yun Luofeng lifted the teacup and lightly took a sip, "therefore, you should rejoice to be able to drink such a tea."

"In any case, I don't care. I will come and look for you in the future if I run out." The old man said shamelessly.

After all, he was the type of person who had no sense of shame, and it didn't matter if he had to give up his entire face for this spirit tea.

"This…" Lin Jingfeng weakly asked, "Could you sell some of this tea leaves to me? I'm willing to fork out any sum of money."

Yun Luofeng slowly put down the teacup in her hands. "On Lin Ruobai's account, I can gift you a hundred grams."

The young lady's words nearly caused the old man to be envious to the point of being blind. Yun Luofeng had only given him a hundred grams and had extorted a huge sum of taels from him. Who would have thought that she would so easily gift Lin Jingfeng with a hundred grams of tea leaves?

This was simply unfair!

"Darn girl, I shall be your disciple, so you should gift me a hundred grams too." The old man spoke pitifully.

Yun Luofeng once again took a sip of tea and spoke steadily, "I've said before that you're too old. It's embarrassing to accept a disciple like you."

Lin Jingfeng stared blankly and looked towards Yun Luofeng and the old man with an unbelieving gaze.

The Godly Doctor shamelessly begged to formally become a disciple, and he was actually… rejected? No one would believe him if he were to tell others!

"Xiao Bai," Lin Jingfeng recovered his senses and placed Lin Ruobai down from his embrace as he gently spoke, "this is your Master and in the future, you shall follow alongside her. Do you understand?"

Lin Ruobai faintly blinked her eyes as her bright eyes happily looked towards Yun Luofeng. After a long time, she finally said, "Master, you're really good looking."

Lin Jingfeng's forehead was filled with black lines. This is the first time he felt… that his own daughter didn't seem to be reliable.

"Xiao Bai, serve tea to your teacher and remember to listen to her words from now on."

Lin Jingfeng shook his head helplessly. This darn girl had been spoiled rotten by him and he was truly afraid she might get into trouble outside.

"Yes, Father."

Lin Ruobai answered and shortly after, she took the tea that her father had handed over and bounced towards Yun Luofeng.

At the time when she reached Yun Luofeng, she half-knelt on the ground and a bright smile perked up on her adorable face. Her smile was like the warm sunshine and could easily warm up other's spirits.

"Master, please drink this tea." Lin Ruobai spoke reverently and respectfully.

Yun Luofeng put down the teacup in her hands and took the tea that Lin Ruobai had passed on, as she slowly delivered the cup to her mouth and took a small sip before speaking. "I still have other matters and I have to leave here. Therefore, you shall follow me immediately."

Lin Jingfeng stared blankly for a moment. He didn't expect he would be separating from his daughter so soon, and momentarily his heart was brimming with melancholy.

"Miss, my daughter is very naughty and she causes trouble easily. I hope that you can pay close attention and take care of her along the way."

"You can rest assured," Yun Luofeng placed down her teacup and the corner of her lips perked up, "since she's my disciple, I will not allow others to harm her in the slightest."

She was someone who shielded the shortcomings of the people around her, so she would absolutely not allow others to harm them!

Lin Jingfeng released a sigh of relief. "If that's the case, then I can be at ease. Xiao Bai, you have to remember not to cause trouble for your Master on unimportant things. If you were to meet with any trouble that you cannot settle, you can come and look for me. I shall settle it for you."

"I understand." Lin Ruobai answered lovably as her pair of eyes spun around and around, while the smile on her adorable face became more prominent.

Even though she hated to part with her father, after knowing she could leave this place to look at the outside world, her heart was filled with excitement.

"Oh right…" Yun Luofeng paused for a moment and turned her head to look at Lin Jingfeng, "Give me a map to the Xiao's residence."

"Xiao's residence?" Lin Jingfeng was somewhat astonished. "You're heading to the Xiao's residence?"

"That's right."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and a dangerous glint flashed through her eyes. "I'm heading there to look for someone!"

And to find trouble!

Of course, she did not say the latter words out loud, as a gorgeous yet wicked smile perked up on her face.

This smile of hers was as beautiful as datura flower, dangerous yet enticing to others.

"Alright," Lin Jingfeng gradually recovered his senses and his expression was complicated. "I'll let Dai Li prepare the map for you. Just that, I do not know what grudge you have with the Xiao Family. If you were to require any assistance, you can find me here any time."

At this very moment, embarrassment could be seen across Dai Li's face as he stood off to one side. He originally assumed that Yun Luofeng had spoken those original words to obtain the holy water, but who would have thought that such a young lady could actually cure his Miss?

In addition, listening to the Godly Doctor's words, it seems that this young lady wasn't his disciple. Instead, he had wanted to acknowledge her as his Master.

…

Sifang City.

Within the Xiao's residence, Ling Yao suddenly stood up, as her delicate face was filled with anger.

"Is that trash unaware that he isn't fit to be with me? Why is he unwilling to break off the engagement no matter what?"

"Yao'er." Ling Feng's warning gaze faintly shot towards his own granddaughter before his line of sight turned towards Xiao Lin who was seated high above. "Xiao Family's head, I want to know the reason he's unwilling to break off the engagement."

Xiao Lin tightly furrowed his brows and his aged face was full of helplessness. "It isn't that he's unwilling to break off the engagement, it's just that he's unable to take out the token of betrothal. You have to know, our families abide by promises and if we want to break off an engagement, the token of betrothal must be returned."

_Bang!_

Ling Yao smashed the table before her and walked out of the main hall.

"Yao'er," Ling Feng's expression turned solemn as he coldly asked, "Where are you going?"

Ling Yao gnashed her teeth in extreme anger and her expression was malevolent as if she wanted to kill someone.

"To find that trash!" She tightly clenched her fist, "Don't assume that I'm ignorant. He verbally agreed to break off the engagement, but in actual fact, he was unwilling. Otherwise, he wouldn't have hidden this token! His motive is to take me in as his wife!"

For a trash like him, not to mention marrying her as a wife, he didn't even have the right to look at her…

Within the Xiao's residence, Ling Yao saw the unfeeling man standing by a tree from afar. Even though many years had passed, Ling Yao couldn't help but feel astonished the moment she saw that man's appearance.

God was equal to all. After giving him a trash physique, it had also given him such an extremely handsome look. His face was just like a work of the gods, engraved to the utmost perfection! In the midst of the cold wind, with black robes fluttering in the wind, one could faintly glimpse his captivating figure under his clothes.

Ling Yao fiercely swallowed a mouthful of saliva. How good would it be if this guy wasn't a trash? Then she would definitely get married to him…

Thinking of this, Ling Yao unconsciously felt regretful in her heart and she clenched her teeth before walking towards the man standing under the tree shade in quick steps.

"Exactly what do you want to be willing to let me off?"

Ling Yao tightly clenched her fists. As long as she remembered that this man clung to her without letting go, anger would gush forth from her heart.

The man seemed to not have heard her voice as his black eyes were unfeeling as before while expressionlessly staring at the blue skies. It was as if he could see figures of people dwelling in an extremely distant place through those layers of clouds…

Ling Yao angrily stomped her foot. "Until when are you going to pester me? The person I love is Xiao Yuqing, not you. For a trash like you, you don't even have the right to carry my shoes!" Her eyes contained loathing that was not at all concealed, as the corners of her lips curved up in a disdainful manner.

Yun Xiao withdrew his line of sight as he walked towards the east courtyard with slow steps. All along, he did not spare a glance at Ling Yao.

It was just like he did not notice her existence!

"Trash!" Seeing that this trash had the audacity to disregard her as such, she angrily shouted, "Let me tell you, there's no use playing this game of 'loosening the reins to grasp them better'. I will never fall for you."

For a trash like Yun Xiao, he was absolutely unable to truly disregard her! With such an outstanding woman beside him, he would only think of all means to get closer, and the reason why he had ignored her was that he was trying to gain her attention. He thought that he could attract her attention by acting so? He was simply dreaming! Her gaze would never linger on this trash in this lifetime!

Even if this trash was extremely perfect.

"How's it going?"

Xiao Jing walked over from her back and frowned while he glanced at the direction Yun Xiao had left. "This trash is overly arrogant! I've observed him several times and he never acknowledges the presence of others! He was clearly standing before you but he didn't seem to notice you."

Ling Yao coldly snorted and spoke in ridicule, "I reckon he must have asked around to know that I like men who are aloof, so he is purposely acting cold to gain my attention. Unfortunately, if he wasn't a trash, I might have considered him for a moment. Purely on the basis of being labeled as trash, I will never fall for him."

Although she wanted to get married to Xiao Yuqing, the type of man who gave her a cold shoulder wasn't the type she liked! Merely, Xiao Yuqing's innate talent was very powerful and his strength surpassed others, which led her to want to represent her family and marry him to connect their families via marriage. Only on marrying Xiao Yuqing would their Ling family be able to truly stand on the same level with the Xiao Family!

Xiao Jing furrowed his eyebrows. From the start, he had felt that Ling Yao was too excessive in feeling good about herself. Through his observation these days, he clearly understood that this man truly did not place anyone in his eyes, and it was not like what Ling Yao had said, loosening the reins to grasp them better.

However, what he did not understand was, how did he have the confidence to display such an arrogant mindset, seeing that he was just a trash?

"Yao'er, let's go," Xiao Jing paused for a moment before saying, "Xiao Yuqing has returned."

Xiao Yuqing?

Ling Yao's eyes brightened and even her mood became excited.

"Brother Yuqing has returned? Let's go and look for him right now! It's a good way to dispel the bad feelings that trash brought me."

After speaking, Ling Yao walked towards the main hall direction in quick steps. However, after she had reached the main hall, she had been told that Xiao Yuqing had already returned to the back garden to rest. She did not pause and instead, went towards the back garden without consulting anyone.

At this moment, within the luxurious and exquisite room, a beautiful woman grasped Xiao Yuqing's arms tightly as she scrutinized him up and down. She only managed to relax after seeing that her treasured son was not hurt.

"There are some things you do not have to personally do it yourself. It's sufficient to dispatch the Xiao Family's disciples."

Xiao Yuqing tightly furrowed his eyebrows as his cool gaze stared directly at the beautiful woman. "Mother, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"At that time, was it really because that woman kidnapped Piao Xue that you were forced to leave Father?"

Lin Yue stared blankly for a moment, perhaps because she did not expect Xiao Yuqing to have asked such a question, and her heart unexpectedly sank. "Qing'er, don't you believe your mother? Would I be like those women who snatch another woman's husband? If it weren't for that slut using despicable means to snatch your father, there would not be the existence of that trash! God truly sees, and made her son shoulder the penalty for her mistakes! The reason for her son being a trash is because of this!"

After saying these words, Lin Yue questioned, "Qing'er, tell your mother, who has been starting a rumor in front of you?"

"I met a woman when I was returning to Spirit Domain this time and she claimed that you were a concubine who caused Father to favor you and do away with his wife. She also said something along the lines of a blood debt returned with blood. Therefore, I came to ask you of the matter that year."

Xiao Yuqing's tightly furrowed eyebrows loosened and regardless of anything, the woman before him was his mother.

He believed in her!

"Qing'er, don't listen to that crazy woman's crazy and unfounded ravings." Lin Yue's brows slightly knitted together. "I think that woman knew that you are the young master of the Xiao Family and wanted to get acquainted with you, thus she deliberately approached you. "

Xiao Yuqing fell silent.

The old man beside the young lady had a golden jade pass, and her identity must not be ordinary. There was no need for her to establish a relationship with him. What's more, he had never seen someone who would insult someone's mother in order to establish a relationship.

Therefore, Xiao Yuqing, who had previously dispelled his doubts about Lin Yue was once again in a state of distrust. A trace of glimmer flashed in his eyes.

"Brother Yuqing, are you here?"

Just then, a tender voice could be heard from the door and shortly after, a pair of lily-white hands pushed the door open and walked in. With a happy face, she came forward. "Aunt, I'm here to find Brother Yuqing."

After seeing Ling Yao, Lin Yue's attitude changed as she spoke in joy, "Yao'er, you're here? Your Brother Yuqing has just returned, and I shall have to inconvenience you to accompany him."

Ling Yao hooked on Xiao Yuqing's arm with a charming smile on her face. "Aunt, you can rest assured that I will bring Brother Yuqing around to play. Brother Yuqing, let's head out right now."

Facing Ling Yao's actions, Xiao Yuqing did not resist and allowed her to pull him out of the room.

However, after they had gone out of the room, he raised his hands and lightly pushed Ling Yao's hands away and spoke in a cool and apathetic tone, "There are differences between men and women, please conduct yourself with dignity."

Looking at her empty hands, she was slightly displeased. "Brother Yuqing, we are soon going to be husband and wife, so what differences between men and women are you talking about?"

"At least right now we still aren't husband and wife."

Xiao Yuqing's gaze was cold and cheerless as always, but he was somewhat annoyed inside. "If you continue to be so touchy, I will not see you again in the future."

Ling Yao's body stiffened as grievance could be seen on her face. "Brother Yuqing, I had been bullied by that trash so I came to look for you, hoping you would avenge me. I didn't do it deliberately."

"Trash?" A wipe of confusion appeared within Xiao Yuqing's eyes. "You're saying…"

"Indeed, it's that trash that had previously been chased out from the Xiao Family!" Speaking of this, Ling Yao's face was full of fury. "That trash is too much! Obviously based on his status, he's not worthy of me but he continues to pester me relentlessly! I don't believe that he truly does not have the token! That token must have been hidden by him."

Xiao Yuqing frowned. "He's returned?"

His brother of the same father but different mother… had finally returned?

"Brother Yuqing, are you going to avenge me?" Ling Yao fiercely stomped her foot. "That trash was too much, how can you tolerate your fiancee being bullied?"

Without knowing why, when he heard that Yun Xiao did not hand over the token of betrothal, Xiao Yuqing's heart clearly relaxed. If things continued this way, then perhaps he might not have to take in a wife like Ling Yao who was so willful and unruly.

"That's an issue between you and him that is unrelated to me," said Xiao Yuqing.

His tone was indifferent, clearly not putting any importance towards Ling Yao. If it weren't that his grandfather wanted him to marry her, he would never take her as his wife regardless of anything!

Ling Yao stared blankly. She never thought that Xiao Yuqing would ever say such thing and a layer of tears emerged from her eyes. "Brother Yuqing, I…"

"I'm tired." Xiao Yuqing wearily closed his eyes. "You should leave."

Ling Yao tightly bit her lips and she reluctantly tore her gaze from Xiao Yuqing, as she ran away to leave the courtyard. Spilled tears flowed down and emitted sparkling glimmers in the air.

Xiao Yuqing slowly opened his eyes and his cool gaze looked towards the direction Ling Yao left and indifference filled his handsome face. His eyes completely lacked any warmth. At this moment, the scene of Yun Luofeng having a confrontation with him emerged from his mind and he slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

"I will definitely find out what happened that year and give my mother justice!"

He also wanted to let that young girl understand, he wasn't an illegitimate child, but instead, the true young master of the Xiao Family. Although it was a common occurrence in this continent for men to have many wives and concubines, if he was the son of a concubine who later became the first wife, that was very different from being a son of the first wife.

He must prove himself!

…

"According to the map, this would be where the Xiao residence is located."

On the bustling streets of Sifang City, a languid yet wicked smile hung on Yun Luofeng's face and smiling intent flashed past her face. Perhaps she was thinking she could meet Yun Xiao in a little while, as the smile in her eyes deepened.

"Xiao Bai?"

After Yun Luofeng came back to her senses, she suddenly realized that Lin Ruobai who was following beside her had disappeared. Just when she was about to seek for her, she saw Lin Ruobai walking towards her while holding two sugar-coated apples on a stick.

"Master, for you." Lin Ruobai passed on one of the sticks to Yun Luofeng and blinked her huge eyes, waiting to be complimented. "Is your disciple filial?"

Yun Luofeng slightly frowned. "Where did you get this candied fruit? I remember that your father did not give you any money?"

Lin Ruobai cutely took a bite of the candied fruit and stared at Yun Luofeng with her head to one side. "Of course I took it, this tastes really good. Master, do you want to try it?"

As she was speaking, a wild shout could be heard behind Lin Ruobai's back. That voice was extremely loud while rushing footsteps could be heard after.

"Catch the thief, catch the thief!"


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 371-380

Lin Ruobai still had the candied fruit stain on her mouth as she blinked her eyes, failing to understand anything and puzzledly turned her head to look at the crowd that was chasing them.

"Master, are they chasing a thief? There's actually a thief in the territory that my daddy has jurisdiction over?"

Just as she said that, a group of tall and heavily-built people had already surrounded them. One of them walked up and spoke in a fiendish manner, "Arrest these two thieves and bring them back!"

Lin Ruobai foolishly blinked and she pointed to her nose. "Are you referring to me as a thief?"

"Who is there other than you?" the burly man coldly snorted. "You took my candied fruit without paying. If you aren't a thief then what are you?"

Lin Ruobai hid behind Yun Luofeng and mumbled indignantly, "I didn't know I had to pay…"

"You didn't know you had to pay? Are you stupid, you *****? Don't think I will let you off by using such an excuse! Both of you don't seem so poor as to not be able to fork out a few copper coins, but to think that you've done such a shameless thing. Since you're unwilling to pay, then I will arrest you two and bring you back to be my wives."

Seeing that the burly man's hands were about to land on her own shoulder, a trace of fury flashed through Lin Ruobai's adorable face. Although she had been basically cut off from the rest of the world these past few years, she understood the meaning of being someone's wife!

This man actually had such courage to shame her!

"Scram!"

Lin Ruobai's small fist struck on the burly man's chest and he, whose build was several times bigger than her, had been hit flying and he crashed into the neighboring stall.

"This.." Lin Ruobai was shocked as she looked at her own fist, and turned towards Yun Luofeng while feeling wronged. "Master, have I gotten you in trouble? I honestly didn't know I had to pay to take things. Daddy never taught me this before."

Yun Luofeng raised her hands and stroked Lin Ruobai's small head. "You've never been to such a market before?"

Lin Ruobai hurriedly shook her had and looked at the gorgeous young lady before her in a pitiful manner. Her hands fiddled with the corner of her clothes in an uneasy manner as she timidly spoke. "Daddy didn't allow me to go out, so I've never come to such a place before. I honestly didn't know I had to pay."

"It's fine," Yun Luofeng patted Lin Ruobai's head and the corner of her lips perked up, while a dazzling radiance pass through her pitch-black eyes, "let me handle this matter."

Looking at the young lady's confident look, Lin Ruobai slightly blinked her eyes and obediently followed behind Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng looked at the burly man lying on the stall and asked in a serious manner, "How much do the few candied fruits she took cost?"

The burly man climbed up from the stall and laughed sneeringly. "This little thief stole my stuff, so how could I let her go that easily? Right now I don't want your money, I want both of you to be my wife."

Yun Luofeng lightly furrowed her eyebrows and her pitch-black eyes quietly gazed at the burly man before her. "You're sure about that?"

"Keke," the burly man licked his dry lips and his face had a licentious look, "I didn't think that I, Yue Rong, had such luck. After being a bachelor for tens of years, I could obtain two pretty wives now. Rest assured, if the both of you follow me, I will certainly not treat you unfairly."

The more Lin Ruobai listened, the angrier she got. It's fine even if these people had slandered her, but they actually dared to use such nasty words to sully Master!

_They cannot be forgiven!_

"Xiao Bai was indeed wrong at first for this matter, having taken your things. I'll give you ten taels, it can be considered as your compensation."

"I've said before, I don't want your money, I only want a wife!" The burly man's stared at Yun Luofeng in a drooling manner and his saliva nearly flowed down. "Ten taels compared to such a gorgeous woman like you is simply insignificant." These two women didn't seem like they were from Sifang City and he reckoned they were out-of-towners! If he couldn't bully them, then who could he bully?" All the people who set up a vendor stall in the street within Sifang City were of one mind. _If these two women don't submit to him, then they can forget about mingling around Sifang City._

"I've given you a chance." Yun Luofeng sighed as her body leaned towards one side. "Xiao Bai, if you want to beat him up, then beat him as much as you like, just don't let him die."

Lin Ruobai's eyes brightened, and she rolled up her sleeves, eager to get into action with all smiles. "I can really hit them?" This darn girl had a violent streak in her bones, and hearing that Yun Luofeng allowed her to fight, the smile on her adorable face immediately became brilliant.

"Just based on you two darn girls?" The burly man sneeringly laughed as he brandished his hands and said while gnashing his teeth, "Let's grab these two girls!" Instantly, everyone picked up their weapons and rushed towards Lin Ruobai fiercely.

Lin Ruobai, who was surrounded, did not fear them and a brilliant smile perked up on her adorable face while she exhilaratingly stared at everyone who came towards her.

"Halt!"

When these people were about to rush to Lin Ruobai, a cold voice could be heard suddenly, causing everyone to stop their tracks in a split second to turn and look at the person.

Behind the crowd, a man in cyan robes with sunlight shining behind his back walked over slowly. His features were refined and handsome, with cold black eyes looking past everyone before falling on that languid yet gorgeous young lady.

The young lady slightly narrowed her eyes and her black pupils gazed at the cold man walking over with a dangerous glint contained in her gaze.

"Master, do you not like this man?" Retracting her aura, Lin Ruobai then sensed the cold intent from Yun Luofeng, and subconsciously felt astonished. She didn't understand why her master did not like such a good-looking man.

Yun Luofeng did not speak as she lightly pursed her thin lips, while a trace of chilliness flashed past her wicked eyes.

Seeing Xiao Yuqing walking over, Lin Ruobai tightly grabbed Yun Luofeng's arms and her big bright eyes gleamed. She subconsciously wanted to hide Yun Luofeng behind her back…

This man was indeed very handsome, but she did not like the expression he used to look at her master.

More importantly, her master did not like him!

Those people who her master didn't like, she felt the same way too!

"Young Master Xiao."

The burly man saw Xiao Yuqing who was walking over slowly, and stared blankly for a moment. After that, cold sweat emerged on his forehead.

"I didn't know these two ladies were acquainted with Young Master Xiao and offended them. Please forgive me, Young Master Xiao."

A cold smile hung on Xiao Yuqing lips. His back was to the burly man and his voice was just like a clear spring flowing. "How much money do they owe you?"

"This… only a few copper coins."

Cold sweat dripped down on the burly man's back as he looked at Xiao Yuqing with a guilty conscience.

"Just a few copper taels and you want to exchange for two wives? You have calculated pretty well, it's a pity that you didn't become an accountant."

The burly man's body jolted and he spoke in embarrassment, "I was joking earlier on, that's right, it's just a joke. Young Master Xiao, since these two are your friends, then these few copper coins don't need to be paid."

After speaking, the burly man did not wait for Xiao Yuqing to answer as he hastily turned to leave. His footsteps were hurried as if there was a hideous monster chasing behind him.

Xiao Yuqing quietly gazed at Yun Luofeng who was standing before him as his eyes were cold and detached. "We meet again."

"So what?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and asked.

Having heard what was said, Xiao Yuqing closed in on her by two steps as his handsome face carried confidence.

"I will prove to you that my mother isn't in the wrong!" The man's tone was earnest, as his cool gaze coldly gazed at Yun Luofeng.

"Are you done speaking?" Yun Luofeng smiled, "If you're finished, then I shall leave. Xiao Bai, let's go."

After saying that, Yun Luofeng pulled Lin Ruobai's arm. Her face was filled with distrust as she pulled her along a distance before loosening her hand.

Many people had gathered around the area on the prosperous street. However, it was as if Xiao Yuqing did not hear the noise from the surrounding discussion as he quietly stood within the street while his cold eyes followed Yun Luofeng's footsteps.

On the street, Lin Ruobai fiercely bit on the candied fruit and spoke angrily, "Master, has that person bullied you before? I didn't think that even though he looks handsome, he is actually a scum that doesn't match his appearance! This won't do, I cannot let Master get bullied. I shall write a letter to Daddy later and ask him to exterminate that scum!"

In Lin Ruobai's opinion, people who Yun Luofeng did not like weren't good people! They must have harmed her before previously, so how could she tolerate those people who bullied her master whom she respected and loved?"

Even though she liked pretty men, they were not as important as her master! For those people who bullied her master, regardless of how they looked, she would never let them off!

All of a sudden, a burst of fragrance faintly floated over and in an instant attracted Lin Ruobai's attention, who originally wanted to fight for justice for Yun Luofeng. Her big bright eyes looked towards the restaurant beside them and saliva slowly flowed down from the corner of her lips.

"Master, I'm hungry."

She wiped the saliva that flowed down and turned her head to look at Yun Luofeng pitifully.

"Let's go." A languid smile perked up on Yun Luofeng's face. "We'll rest here for a moment here and after that, we will think of ways to look for him." Yun Xiao should be in the Xiao's residence and if she wanted to enter, she doubted that it would be that easy. As such, this matter had to be planned out.

…

"What?"

In the lady's chambers in the rear court of the Ling family's residence, Ling Yao slapped the table and stood up, as an expression of fury emerged on her delicate face.

"A woman actually seduced Brother Yuqing in a public place? She sure is courageous! Let's go, I want to look for Brother Xiaoqing right now, and see what kind of bitch that woman is!"

Xiao Yuqing was called the genius of Spirit Doman and had an outstanding aptitude since young! Within the entire Spirit Domain, only she was compatible with him! She truly did not know if that bitch had any self-awareness. How could a trash like her dare to seduce Xiao Yuqing?

Unfortunately, when Ling Yao rushed to Xiao Yuqing's side, she only saw him standing in the middle of the street, quietly gazing at the endless pathway before him. She suppressed her inner discomfort and put on a lovely smile as she walked towards Xiao Yuqing. She took hold of the crook of his arm in a familiar fashion, and had a coquettish smiling expression on her face.

"Brother Yuqing, I've been searching for you for a long time. I didn't expect that you would be here."

Xiao Yuqing retracted his arm and coldly asked, "What are you doing here?"

The man's voice contained an indifference that repelled others and his coldness did not contain any warmth. It was just like an ice block, causing Ling Yao's heart to be thoroughly chilled to the core.

"Brother Yuqing, it's Aunt who asked me to look for you to have a meal." Ling Yao looked at Xiao Yuqing while feeling wronged. "How about heading to the nearest restaurant?"

Hearing that it was Lin Yue who asked Ling Yao here, Xiao Yuqing no longer rejected her and he lightly nodded his head. His voice was still as cold as before. "Alright, I can accompany you to dine in the restaurant. However, if you touch me another time, I will truly not meet you again in the future."

Ling Yao's heart suddenly trembled, as she tightly clenched her fist.

Xiao Yuqing was too cold towards her to the extent that it was somewhat unusual! He must have taken a liking towards another woman for him to act like this!

If she were to find out who had seduced her Brother Yuqing, she would definitely dismember their body!

"Brother Yuqing, then let's set off."

Ling Yao suppressed her internal sourness and a forced smile revealed on her delicate face. She had subconsciously wanted to hang on Xiao Yuqing's arm, but just when she touched him she had retracted her hands.

Dragon Soaring Restaurant, with aromas floating and shrouding everything.

Ling Yao stood at the entrance and turned towards the man beside him with a smiling expression. "Brother Yuqing, how about this restaurant?"

It was as if the man did not hear her words as his eyes quietly gazed at the restaurant's hall. His cool gaze was similar to a lake, calm without any ripples.

Ling Yao froze for a moment and she involuntarily followed Xiao Yuqing's gaze. Suddenly an extremely gorgeous and familiar face appeared in her eyes and Ling Yao's pupils contracted as anger rose to her head. She would never forget how she was humiliated in the Longyuan Kingdom that day! She would also never forget the arrogant expression on this woman's face when she had been crushed beneath her feet!

Right now, she had actually come to the Spirit Domain and even delusionally wanted to seduce her Brother Yuqing! Thinking of this, Ling Yao no longer restrained her frantic heart as she rushed towards Yun Luofeng in fury. She completely forgot that she had been forced to consume a black medicine pill when she was in the Longyuan Kingdom, and the matter of her being subjected to Yun Luofeng's control.

"Slut! You actually dared to come here!"

Yun Luofeng, who was currently teasing Milk Tea, suddenly heard an angry voice, and she involuntarily frowned. Her black eyes slightly narrowed as she shot a sideways glance towards Ling Yao, who had started to kick at the table.

The young lady arrogantly swept a glance at Ling Yao's legs as the corner of her lips slightly curved up. "If you don't want your leg anymore, you can feel free to kick this table."

Ling Yao's leg stiffened and paused in mid-air as her eyes revealed a trace of horror. Clearly, the matters of that day had caused enormous spiritual harm to her. Even now, she still had a lingering fear in her heart in regards to the young lady before her.

"Hmph!" Ling Yao coldly snorted as she retracted the leg she used to kick at the table. Her face was filled with arrogance as she said, "I'm worried that the table you're using would dirty my leg." Even if she feared Yun Luofeng in her heart, she would never let it show on her face. Otherwise, wouldn't she be losing face?

Yun Luofeng hands lightly caressed Milk Tea's petite body as her eyes glanced towards Lin Ruobai seated at one side and said, "Let's continue, there's no need to care about her."

Lin Ruobai blinked her eyes and seemed to understand, but in actual fact, she did not understand anything. She scooped a mouthful of birds nest into her mouth and her bright eyes were filled with bewilderment. However, she still replied, "Okay."

Since her master told her to ignore that woman, then she would listen to her master. It was just that this woman didn't seem like a good person at first glance, and to think she actually insulted Master! If her daddy was present, she would have let her daddy deal with her immediately.

"Hey!"

Ling Yao wanted to shout at Yun Luofeng by her name but she realized that she didn't even know the other party's name, so she could only address her as such. However, in regards to Yun Luofeng disregarding her, it had thoroughly aroused her wrath. Her beautiful eyes were filled with anger. "I truly do not know what's with the two gatekeepers of the Spirit Domain, to actually let outsiders sneak in here. I think your purpose here must be to steal precious treasures within the Spirit Domain."

One required a pass in order to enter, but the Spirit Domain would never issue out a pass at random to outsiders! Yun Luofeng was only a dandy in the Longyuan Kingdom, and she did not have the qualifications to enter the Spirit Domain based on her status. It was obvious that those two gatekeepers must have fallen for her beauty, thus allowing her into the Spirit Domain.

At the main hall in the restaurant, Xiao Yuqing looked at Ling Yao who was causing trouble for Yun Luofeng. His eyebrows slightly furrowed as the glimmer in his eyes became increasingly cold. No one was more clear than him how Yun Luofeng had entered the Spirit Domain! The old man alongside her had a golden jade pass, and his identity was clearly not ordinary. So how could this young lady be an ordinary person? Also, he could not see through the adorable girl beside her…

However, he would never tell these things to Ling Yao! If Ling Yao truly angered Yun Luofeng, perhaps he could settle this woman by borrowing Yun Luofeng's hands…

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Seeing Yun Luofeng disregarding her once again, Ling Yao's charming face suddenly changed as she walked up with fury across her whole face.

_Bang!_

Yun Luofeng kicked the table flying with one leg and the delicacies on the table flew everywhere. As luck would have it, a plate of cuisine had fallen on Ling Yao's face and was slowly sliding down off her face.

Ling Yao was shocked silly as she looked in astonishment at Yun Luofeng who was standing up. The moment she saw the young lady walking towards her, she subconsciously retreated a few steps and her voice contained a trace of dismay, "You… What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips curved up as she smiled wickedly, "Of course I wanna do you!"

These originally perverted words were overbearing after coming out from Yun Luofeng's mouth, causing one's fear to increase more and more.

_Bang!_

Yun Luofeng raised her legs and kicked at Ling Yao, causing her body to fly up high in the sky, falling before Xiao Yuqing. However, Xiao Yuqing did not even spare a glance at Ling Yao before him as his cold eyes stared at Yun Luofeng all along.

"You're crazy!"

Ling Yao climbed up with great difficulty and she was angry to the point that her whole body trembled. Her beautiful eyes stared at Yun Luofeng without moving. "Do you know what are you doing? This is Sifang City, not the Longyuan Kingdom!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and her unruly eyes shot a glance at Ling Yao. "Your saliva has fallen on my food." Her words implied that because your saliva had fallen on my food, I don't want that table of food anymore!

Lin Ruobai bit on her chopsticks as she was staring at the dishes on the floor with an expression of feeling wronged, seemingly about to cry.

Her food… had been wasted just like that!

This was all because of that woman! If she hadn't sprayed her saliva on the dishes, her master wouldn't have destroyed the table of food, and she wouldn't have to salivate while looking at the delicacies on the ground…

Lin Ruobai swallowed a mouthful of saliva and her bright eyes widened and fiercely stared towards Ling Yao.

"Rotten girl, you actually dare to use such an expression to glare at me!"

Ling Yao's heart was still somewhat afraid towards Yun Luofeng, as what happened that day in the Longyuan Kingdom was a life-long nightmare! But even this little girl dared to glare at her with such an expression. Was she really that easy to bully?

Lin Ruobai restrained her frantic internal anger and turned towards Yun Luofeng to ask, "Master, can I beat her up?"

"When you're beside me, you can beat whoever you want. There's no need to ask me."

If Lin Jingfeng were to hear Yun Luofeng's words, even his heart would probably turn cold. After all, Lin Ruobai was viewed as a devil in her family, and there was no end of her causing trouble. He had originally hoped that Yun Luofeng would discipline this darn girl, but who knew this was basically a dandy meeting another dandy, so what good could come from it?

Lin Ruobai's eyes instantly brightened up and a smile gradually curved up from the corner of her lips. She clenched her fist so tightly that bone-cracking sounds could be heard.

"A darn girl who unknowingly popped up from some backwoods mountain dares to be impudent before me?" Ling Yao coldly smiled with a look of disdain on her face. "Don't tell me your parents never taught you that when you meet someone stronger, you must bow before them?"

As Yun Luofeng originated from the Longyuan Kingdom, this darn girl must also be a noble's daughter from the secular world. Regardless of how high her status was within the secular world, she had to bow before others over here!

"Pa!"

Suddenly, a white silhouette like a gust of wind flashed past and reached Ling Yao's rapidly. With a smacking sound, a resounding palm slap landed on Ling Yao's left cheek and it became inflamed in a flash. Perhaps she did not expect that Lin Ruobai would really slap her, as she stared blankly momentarily. Only a long time later did she suddenly recover her senses and rage surged up violently in her eyes. She bared her fangs and brandished her claws and pounced towards Lin Ruobai.

"Rotten girl, you dared to hit me, you actually dared to hit me!"

Looking at Ling Yao rushing towards her, Lin Ruobai held her head high and her snow white face had a sneering smile on it. "I've hit you, but what can you do to me?"

Who asked this woman to sully her master? Those people who curse her master should die. Furthermore, this entire Spirit Domain belonged to her family, so how would she be afraid of the Ling Family?

"Slut, go and die!"

Ling Yao's expression was malevolent and the aura on her body gushed out, as a sharp sword unknowingly appeared in her hands while she rushed towards Lin Ruobai with all her might.

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and a dangerous glint flashed past momentarily. However, she did not take any action, but instead stood quietly beside Lin Ruobai and waited to see what would happen. She wanted to know Lin Ruobai's true strength!

"Stop!"

Xiao Yuqing, who was originally standing at one side, silently saw the scene before him and his handsome face changed in a split second. His figure appeared beside Ling Yao in a flash and tightly held onto her shoulders.

"Ling Yao, you've acted too overbearing." His voice was cold and indifferent, but it caused Ling Yao's internal fury to increase.

It must be because Brother Yuqing had taken a liking to these two women! Therefore, he had stopped her. She would absolutely never give Brother Yuqing to anyone!

"Brother Yuqing, let go of me. I want to teach these two women a lesson!"

Her jealousy had caused her to go berserk. She had even forgotten the injuries she suffered in the Longyuan Kingdom and only thought of killing these two people, especially Yun Luofeng! She couldn't forgive Yun Luofeng for seducing Brother Yuqing with her looks.

Yun Luofeng had instead shaken her head in regret as she had wanted to probe Xiao Bai's strength with this fight, but she didn't expect that Xiao Yuqing would prevent it.

Xiao Yuqing's eyes turned serious as he coldly commanded, "Apologize."

Although he wanted to resolve his trouble by using Yun Luofeng, if Ling Yao truly took action against both of them, the aftermath would be irremediable and might even implicate the Xiao family.

"Brother Yuqing, it's these two women who hit me!" Ling Yao's body slightly trembled as she angrily glared at Yun Luofeng and Lin Ruobai. Clearly, it was their fault, but why did Brother Yuqing want her to apologize? She would absolutely never yield towards these two women!

Lin Ruobai's adorable white forehead creased as she spoke towards Xiao Yuqing in a bad mood, "Go away, I want to teach this woman a lesson. We'll see if she still dares to curse my master in the future!"

"You horrible girl, just based on your strength, I can pinch you to death with one hand!" Ling Yao gnashed her teeth in anger. In this world, only she could despise others and others absolutely could not look down on her!

Xiao Yuqing furrowed his brows as his cold gaze turned towards Yun Luofeng and Lin Ruobai. "I'll apologize in her stead, and today's matters shall be dropped as such."

"Brother Yuqing!" Ling Yao fiercely stomped her foot. Whereas her shoulders had been tightly pressed by Xiao Yuqing, causing her to be unable to move and could only use a gaze filled with hatred to glare at Yun Luofeng. "Slut, don't think I'm unaware that you seduced Brother Yuqing. Someone like you could never enter the gates of Xiao family! It's better if you don't labor under a delusion as I'm about to get married to Brother Yuqing, and even if you continue to be involved with Brother Yuqing, you can only be a concubine."

Furthermore, with her identity, she wasn't even fit to become a concubine in the Xiao Family.

Yun Luofeng curved the corner of her lips and her pitch-black eyes slowly swept past Ling Yao, while her gaze fell behind her back. At this moment, the young lady's eyes calmed down as they contained a devilish look.

"Apologies, I already have a man."

Ling Yao laughed mockingly as her eyes were filled with contempt. "You have a man? Do you think I will believe the words you say? You're only giving an excuse as you seduced Brother Yuqing and were found out by me! I'm not so foolish that I would believe you."

Perhaps her mood was pretty good, Yun Luofeng did not teach Ling Yao a lesson this time around. Her gorgeous face had a devilish smile on and her black eyes were like the stars in the night skies, radiating a resplendent glimmer.

"My man is right behind you. If you don't believe me, you can turn and look."

Ling Yao stared blankly for a moment and a trace of astonishment flashed through her eyes. _Is it possible that this woman truly had a man? _Thinking of this, she couldn't help but turn her head and her beautiful eyes turned towards the man standing in the restaurant's doorway. She wanted to see who had such courage to even want such a wanton and unrestrained woman. Furthermore, this woman had seduced Brother Yuqing before him so she would definitely have an illicit lover after their marriage!

However, just when Ling Yao saw the man behind, her expression suddenly froze as she shouted in disbelief, "It's you!"

The man seemingly did not hear her words as he slowly walked towards the white-robed young lady standing in the restaurant without consulting anyone. His expressionless face seemed to have cracked as it contained a slight arc.

"You're here."

These simple words that represented the endless yearning of his heart were like a hand that lifted Yun Luofeng's heart.

"I'm here to find you."

The young lady had a slight smile on her face and her pitch-black eyes quietly gazed at the man standing before her. Her eyes contained a devilish glimmer. "And to see if you are fooling around with other women in passing."

Yun Xiao's gaze was serious as he looked at Yun Luofeng without blinking. "I will only look at you."

In this world, other than her, the other women were like a pile of white bones in his eyes, so what was there to see? Thinking of this, the man paused for a moment before continuing. "In this entire lifetime, there's not even enough time for me to look at you, so why would I waste my time with others?"

These were the most pleasant words of love Yun Luofeng had ever heard.

There wasn't enough time in this entire lifetime to look at her, so why would he waste his precious time with other women? Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and the smile on her lips gradually became dangerous. "Who taught you to say all this?"

"No one taught me."

Actually, no one had taught him to say these words of love. He had only said the things in his heart he wanted to express.

"It seems like my training you for this half year was quite effective, as you're starting to understand things properly." Yun Luofeng curved the corner of her lips and her face was smiling. "In the future, I won't need to train you anymore."

Yun Xiao furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not enough."

"What?"

"Because… I want to be trained by you."

If these words were spoken by someone else, Yun Luofeng could still treat it as them teasing her. But when it was spoken by Yun Xiao, it became serious and earnest, impossible for one to think of it another way.

Lin Ruobai blinked her eyes and looked at Yun Luofeng, followed by the unfeeling man standing in front and her eyes were shining with excitement.

_There's something going on!_

_Master and this man absolutely had something going on between them!_

_Moreover, this man is much more good-looking than Xiao Yuqing and had the right to be deserving of her outstanding master._

The more Lin Ruobai thought about this, the more excited she got, and the seed of gossiping gradually germinated in her heart. Unfortunately, before Lin Ruobai had the chance to gossip, a voice that caused one's spirit to dampen could be heard.

Ling Yao angrily pointed towards Yun Xiao as she questioned while gnashing her teeth in anger, "That time you attacked me and Xiao Jing in the Longyuan Kingdom was not because you didn't see eye to eye with us, but was because of this trash, wasn't it?"

She didn't expect that the injuries they suffered that day were all because of this trash!

"You only figured that out now?" Yun Luofeng shot a sideways glance at Ling Yao and the corner of the lips curved up. "In this world, there's no hatred that is completely uncalled for. What's funny is that you two actually believed that I just didn't see eye to eye with you! I was actually only venting anger for my man!"

"You…" Ling Yao angrily glared at Yun Luofeng, "You're sure willing to degrade yourself to actually get together with this trash! Let me tell you, you're only picking up trash that I didn't want."

In this period of time, Ling Yao had suffered extreme anger and she had naturally vented her internal anger at this moment. In her opinion, with Yun Luofeng's arrogant personality, she would absolutely disdain to pick up another's trash!

"The man you treat as trash is actually a precious treasure in my heart." The light in Yun Luofeng's eyes was like the night skies, deep yet frightful. "Furthermore, there will be a day when you shall regret your decision."

No one was clearer than Yun Luofeng of Yun Xiao's strength! Therefore, she was confident that Ling Yao would regret it for the rest of her life one day!

"Regret?" Ling Yao sneeringly laughed as she spoke in ridicule, "Don't you know? This man isn't a good person. He has been pestering me relentlessly and isn't even willing to end an engagement with me, insisting on taking me as his wife. So, I reckon he's only toying with you by being with you. For a man that pesters me because of my high status, do you think he will truly invest his sincere feelings?"

Especially towards such a man, she would absolutely never regret it!

The man who had disregarded Ling Yao all along, after hearing her self-opinionated words, had finally turned his unfeeling gaze towards her. However, this glance of his caused Ling Yao's entire body to tremble and her entire heart seemed to have been clenched by a hand. A suffocating feeling arose abruptly, causing her to be extremely fearful.

"Yun Xiao."

Yun Luofeng's hands lightly held onto Yun Xiao's arms and her eyes sank while she spoke in a volume only both of them could hear, "Your strength temporarily cannot be revealed, so let me handle this matter."

Based on what Qin Yuan had told her previously, there must be something in Xiao Family's hands that could threaten Yun Xiao's life. So if he were to reveal his strength right now, the Xiao's would definitely pester him relentlessly. Whereas with Yun Xiao's temper, he would never return to the Xiao Family, and at that time, it would definitely bring danger to him. She was unwilling to see this no matter what.

"She slandered me."

Yun Xiao put away his killing intent as his bewitching red lips had a stiff arc, and his eyes were filled with a callous glimmer. Earlier on, he had indeed wanted to kill her. Before Yun Luofeng came, he could ignore everyone! But he would never allow Yun Luofeng to suffer even the slightest humiliation! Even if his strength were to be exposed, he would still protect her.

"I believe you."

I believe you…

The young lady's pleasant voice caused Yun Xiao's heart to be emotionally moved. Within his deep eyes, the trace of callous glimmer gradually dispersed, as he gazed at the young lady beside him deeply. The corner of his lips curved up in a slight arc. Even if there was a day the entire continent distrusted him, it was sufficient for him with just her trust.

"You shall just stand there without moving." Yun Luofeng lightly hugged Yun Xiao before she turned and walked towards Ling Yao unhurriedly. Her slightly lifted eyebrow was unbridled, "Who did you say was a trash?"

Ling Yao was shocked to the point of retreating a few steps. "What do you want again?"

"I'll ask you one more time, who did you say was a trash?" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her jaw and looked down at Ling Yao with arrogance.

Ling Yao was clearly scared after being beaten up by Yun Luofeng as the gaze she used to look towards Xiao Yuqing beside her contained a cry for help and internal regret. If she knew that she would run into this woman, she would have brought along the Ling Family's bodyguards.

At present, within the main hall, other customers who were dining also stopped their actions as their curious gaze continuously shot towards Yun Luofeng and others, while they discussed in a low voice.

"This is the woman of the Xiao Family's trash? I didn't think that his luck would be so great to actually obtain a young lady that is so gorgeous."

"You better not look down on that Xiao Family's trash. Although he does not have any abilities, his looks are of the best quality. If you could look like that, there will also be a woman willing to lose money instead of being paid."

"Sigh, the Gods are sure impartial by giving him perfect looks but taking away his aptitude. However, it's all because of the trash's mother doing evil. Rumor has it that his mother had threatened Lin Yue to leave Xiao Chen in order to obtain him. As such, she had received retribution, with it falling upon his son."

Those people might have purposefully lowered their volume, but how sensitive was Yun Luofeng's hearing? Without a single word missing, that conversation traveled to her ears…

She bent down, picked up a chopstick from the ground, and hurled it behind her with a swish. In a flash, it brushed past the young man slandering Yun Xiao's mother and immediately plunged into the wall behind him.

The originally sturdy wall was like a soap bubble being popped, only leaving behind a black hole, with the chopstick deeply buried in the wall. The young man was dumbfounded, wiped his slick neck, and looked at his hand. It was fresh red blood that colored his neck red. He was so frightened that he screeched, "Blood, blood!"

He nearly fainted, but thankfully, the people beside him hurriedly caught him, so he was able to steady his body. However, anyone could imagine the fear in this youth's heart.

Just a little more…

If the chopstick was slanted a little bit more to the side, perhaps his neck would be pierced through by the chopstick, and he would have lost his life.

"That was a warning." Yun Luofeng's dark eyes carried an aura of haughtily looking at the world. "If I hear anyone else humiliating his mother, I will instantly splatter your blood everywhere!"

The young girl's voice was insolent, and her features were brimming with cold arrogance.

Xiao Yuqing faintly frowned, his cool gaze sweeping past the cold man dressed in black. Something like jealousy suddenly appeared in his heart.

This man was obviously a trash, but a woman was willing to get angry on his behalf! Moreover, she had no scruples about staining Sifang City 1 red!

As for him…

No one would be willing to go this far for him.

Even his own father would not…

If it weren't for his outstanding talent, perhaps his status in Xiao Family would not be all that different from Yun Xiao's! A powerful clan like that, why would they damage their own interests for him?

In the entire main hall of the restaurant, silence returned in an instant. No one dared to take a deep breath, everyone using a timid expression to look at that peerlessly beautiful and bewitching girl dressed in white.

"Now, it's your turn." The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips was tinged with a smile as she turned to look at Ling Yao standing in front of her, "For all these years, how did you all slander Yun Xiao?"

"No!" Perhaps it was because Yun Luofeng's actions just now stunned Ling Yao again, the fear in her eyes intensified, and her hands tightly clung onto Xiao Yuqing's shoulders, "Brother Yuqing, save me!"

Xiao Yuqing's eyebrows became more and more furrowed as he lifted his hand to slowly push off Ling Yao's hands and coolly and mercilessly said, "I already told you not to cause trouble. Now, resolve the trouble that you caused yourself."

The man's heartless voice turned Ling Yao's heart incomparably icy, as though a stream of cold air rushed from the bottom of her feet to the inside of her heart, so cold that she inhaled a mouthful of cold air.

_Bang!_

With a kick, Yun Luofeng sent Ling Yao's body flying. Then, before Lin Yao's body landed, she used an extremely quick speed to bolt to Ling Yao's front and viciously kicked Ling Yao's waist like a soccer ball with her instep, making the girl ceaselessly fly in the air.

Recalling the entirety of the humiliation that Yun Xiao suffered for all these years, Yun Luofeng's heart contained a fury, and now she vented all of this fury onto Ling Yao.

It was Ling Yao's own fault for bumping into her a second time!

After the final kick hit its mark, Ling Yao's body brutally landed on the ground. Yun Luofeng stepped on her and haughtily said, "Ling Yao, did you forget about the pill that I fed you earlier?"


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 381-390

The current Ling Yao was disheveled, and her whole body was curled in a ball from the pain. She could feel that her viscera had suffered major blows and all of her ribs were broken.

_This woman was truly ruthless!_

Ling Yao gnashed her teeth, the hatred in her heart strengthening. If given the chance, she definitely would not let this woman off!

Of course, the prerequisite was that she must identify the black pill that this woman fed her earlier.

"You want to know what that pill was, don't you?" Yun Luofeng smiled and looked at Ling Yao's pale appearance with lowered eyes. "I call that pill the'Bone-shattering Pill' 1 ! However, this pill won't actually shatter your bones, it will only make you feel that pain! I only need a thought, and I can make you taste that feeling. I didn't imagine that after consuming a Bone-shattering Pill, you would still dare to seek me out."

Ling Yao's body shuddered, and she stubbornly looked away.

There was no way that she would believe in this so-called Bone-shattering Pill! She had never heard of something like that anyways!

Most importantly, she only needed a thought to make her taste that bone-crushing feeling? How could something that mystical happen? This was also the reason why Ling Yao dared to come out and seek trouble with Yun Luofeng.

Because she did not feel unwell after leaving the Longyuan Kingdom and also had a physician examine her without finding anything, she thought Yun Luofeng was only bluffing and it was merely a normal medicinal pill.

"Don't believe it?" The smile on Yun Luofeng's lips deepened. "If you don't believe it, I can let you give it a try."

Hearing the young girl's words, Ling Yao's eyes revealed disdain, but before she could voice her ridicule, she felt a violent pain shoot through her body.

That pain was akin to having a grindstone ferociously grinding her bones!

"AH!"

The severe pain made Ling Yao give a piercing shriek. She was in so much agony that cold sweat was pouring off her whole body and she was shivering nonstop, her beautiful eyes exposing her profound fear.

Other people did not know what had just occurred. Even when Ling Yao's body was kicked like a ball by Yun Luofeng just now, she did not shriek this shrilly. However, now that Yun Luofeng did not even touch her, she started screeching instead.

"Kill me, kill me! AH!"

The pain that was worse than death caused Ling Yao to be unable to resist begging for death! Even if she died, it would be better than suffering from this torment.

"Now you believe it?" Yun Luofeng lightly chuckled. "I already said, this pill is the Bone-shattering Pill, but you didn't believe me, so I naturally had to have you try it out! Also, don't let me hear you speak the word 'trash' ever again! Otherwise, I will make your life worse than death every single day!"

That acute pain gradually disappeared from Ling Yao's body, but her body was still faintly trembling without end. As soon as she recalled the agony that she experienced just now, fear would surface in her eyes again.

Yun Luofeng retracted the foot that she used to step on Ling Yao and slowly walked to a stop beside Yun Xiao. She lazily stretched and with a smiling face said, "Yun Xiao, I'm tired…"

"Let's go back and rest."

Besides the one time that he coldly glanced at Ling Yao when she initially slandered him, for the remaining time, he did not even give her a single glance, clearly treating her as air. Indeed, in this world, except for Yun Luofeng, all other women were not worth him wasting his valuable time to glance at them…

After Lin Ruobai, who was originally turned into a silly fan by Yun Luofeng's domineering behavior, uneasily recovered her wits, she discovered that… she had been abandoned?

She foolishly blinked her eyes and had no choice but to accept this reality.

Because of a man, Master forgot about a living person like her! Moreover, ever since Master's man appeared, Master only had him in her eyes, to the extent that she did not even remember that she had left her disciple behind.

"Master, wait for me, don't abandon me!"

Lin Ruobai glanced at the delicious food trashed by Yun Luofeng on the ground and hardened her heart, quickly darting out of the restaurant. Because her speed was too fast, she tripped over the door sill and faceplanted.

"Waaa!" Lin Ruobai started sobbing and aggrievedly wailed, "Master, didn't you realize you are missing someone from your side? How could you forget about a giant living person like me?"

Sure enough, Master valued her lover over her disciple!

Lin Ruobai got up from the ground and patted the dust from her pants. Her little mouth was tightly biting the corner of her robe, and the resentment in her eyes made her look like an abandoned puppy.

…

On the streets, Yun Luofeng walked on the path for pedestrians with a languid smile on her lips. Her black eyes turned to the perfect side profile of the man beside her.

"Yun Xiao, Qin Yuan already told me about your affairs."

Yun Xiao briefly started and tightly knitted his brows. "He has erred."

"He was only worried about you." Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "Moreover, I hope that no matter what you encounter, you will inform me. I will face it together with you. When we return, don't punish him, as he's a very loyal subordinate."

"Alright," Yun Xiao nodded, "since you spoke on his behalf, I will let him off."

It was only after hearing Yun Xiao's response that Yun Luofeng felt relieved. As though remembering something, she frowned. "Have I forgotten about something?"

Yun Xiao was silent for a moment. "Doesn't seem like it…"

"Oh," Yun Luofeng's knitted brows relaxed, and she lazily said, "then let's go rest, I'm tired."

Poor Xiao Bai. Her master, who valued her lover over her disciple, not only abandoned her but also did not realize it, so Xiao Bai could only pitifully seek directions to the Xiao residence from passersby on her own. Her heart currently felt as though thousands of grass mud horses 1 were rolling over it, endlessly turbulent.

…

"Auntie 2 , you must avenge me."

In the rear court of the Xiao residence, Ling Yao aggrievedly threw herself into Lin Yue's arms, and her tears could not help but flow down from her eyes.

"What happened?" Loathing flashed through Lin Yue's eyes, but when she looked at Ling Yao, she hid the distaste in her eyes, and her gaze was gentle. "Tell Auntie who bullied you."

Ling Yao wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, her pale little face brimming with hatred. "I met a woman on the streets just now. That woman not only seduced Brother Yuqing but also beat me up and fed me poison. She wanted me under her control so that I have to yield Brother Yuqing to her."

"What?"

Lin Yue's fair hand heavily slammed on the table and her beautiful, viper-like eyes were completely dark. "Who's the woman with such guts, actually wishfully desiring our family's Yuqing! Yuqing's status is extremely noble, how dare some boorish woman delusionally wish for him!"

In her heart, Xiao Yuqing was the most outstanding and was also the pride of her life. She definitely would not permit some churlish woman to delusionally covet Xiao Yuqing!

Ling Yao slightly lowered her eyes and tightly clenched her fists.

"She followed that trash back to the Xiao Estate and is currently living inside that trash's courtyard. I suspect that she's only with the trash as a plan of convenience, and she's aiming to enter the Xiao Estate in order to make it easier for her to get close with Brother Yuqing."

Hearing Ling Yao's words, Lin Yue's expression increasingly darkened. She suddenly stood up, a cold light flashing through her eyes. "Let's go, we will find her now!"

That woman was actually audacious to this extent, desiring someone she should not. She absolutely could not tolerate something like that happening.

In the silent east court, only the chirping of a little bird could be heard.

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against the door frame with her arms across her chest, regarding the simple yet elegant room in front of her. Gradually, her gaze shifted the cold man standing beside her.

"Yun Xiao, I want to know how you are under the Xiao Family's control."

Yun Xiao was briefly silent, his black eyes a deep abyss. "Everyone in the Xiao Family, after they are born, will all hand over a piece of their soul. This piece of soul is sealed in a jade pendant. If this jade pendant is damaged, I will at the least become an idiot and at the worst die!"

Injury to one's soul was not easy to remedy, especially since a piece of his soul was still in the Xiao Family's grasp.

If they only possessed a part of his soul, it would not be this dangerous, but the more important part was that the jade pendant used to seal the soul was created from special materials. Once someone got ahold of this pendant, it was the same as getting ahold of the owner's life.

If you wanted him to die, he definitely would not live past five geng! 1

This was why Yun Xiao did not take actions against the Xiao Family for these past years.

"Do you know where is that jade pendant stored?" Yun Luofeng asked with a slight furrow of her brows.

Yun Xiao gently pursed his thin lips and glanced at the frowning young girl beside him. "I don't know yet. I'm still investigating where the jade pendant is hidden. After I attain the pendant, I won't let off anyone from the Xiao Family!"

Especially that woman who tossed him into the Forest of No Return!

"Yun Xiao." Yun Luofeng lightly grasped Yun Xiao's hand and looked at him with serious eyes. "I will help you."

These past six months, Yun Xiao had helped her with too much. This time, it was her turn to help him…

The young girl's words made the man's cold gaze gradually change. Just as he was about to speak, footsteps could be heard from outside the courtyard. After hearing these footsteps, his brows knitted once more, and his expression returned to its usual coldness.

Within moments, Lin Yue's figure appeared in the courtyard. Her beautiful and alluring face was shrouded in a layer of cold frost, and her furious gaze went past Yun Xiao and landed on Yun Luofeng.

"You are that woman who is hoping to attain my son?" Lin Yue snorted and lightly raised her chin, saying in an overbearing manner, "Little girl, I can see how young you are, but how could you do something so shameless? I know that you simply took a fancy to our Xiao Family's power and wealth. How about this, I will give you one million taels, and you will immediately leave the Xiao Estate!"

Yun Luofeng wickedly raised her brows and turned to look at the man standing beside her with raised lips. "When did you suddenly have another mother?"

The man's cold eyes swept across Lin Yue before turning his head again, his dark eyes intently watching Yun Luofeng. "I don't know her."

These two people's conversation nearly angered Lin Yue to craziness. Her eyes, similar to those of a viper, remained unwaveringly fixed on Yun Luofeng as she coldly said, "Little girl, don't bother pretending to misunderstand, you know the person that I'm speaking of is Xiao Yuqing."

Yun Luofeng glanced at Lin Yue. "I don't know where you got the confidence to think that I would take a liking to Xiao Yuqing."

"Hoho!" Lin Yue suppressed the rage in her heart, and a mocking smile appeared on her alluring face. "I have seen many little misses like you, so I don't believe that you would take a liking to a trash. Therefore, your objective for coming to my Xiao Family is extremely obvious! I will give you a chance. Take the one million taels and get lost, otherwise, don't blame me for being rude!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, her wicked eyes glowing with a dangerous light. "One million taels, don't you think it's too little? I will spend 10 million taels to buy your life, how about that?"

I will spend 10 million taels to buy your life, how about that? The young girl's voice was brash and domineering, revealing her haughtiness.

Lin Yue's face drastically changed in an instant. Her dark eyes glinted with fury as she snorted. "I have seen many little misses wanting to climb into my son's bed, but the most shameless one is you. I'm advising you, don't bother daydreaming! My son definitely won't take a fancy to an arrogant and rampant woman like you!"

_Boom!_

Her words just landed, and a strong force was suddenly shot from in front of her, mercilessly hitting her chest and making her fly back.

_Bang!_

She crashed heavily into a corner, her narrowed eyes revealing a malicious light. "Who injured me just now?"

_Yun Xiao? Or was it the little miss?_

_No!_

_Impossible! Yun Xiao was only a trash, and the little miss was young, so her strength certainly could not be too strong!_

What Lin Yue did not notice was that the moment that her body sailed into the air, that originally silent and cold man slowly retracted his palm, as though nothing happened.

_Bang!_

_Bang bang bang!_

Lin Yue did not recover her breath yet, and a stream of air crashed around in her body like it wanted to break open her body and burst out. She was in so much pain that she shrilly shouted.

Seeing Lin Yue's miserable appearance, Yun Luofeng glanced at the man standing beside her. He could not resist hitting her in the end! However, she could also understand the feeling in the man's heart. No matter how other people humiliated him, he could ignore it all, but he could not disregard those people who humiliated her!

If Lin Yue did not insult her, perhaps Yun Xiao would not act at a time like this…

"It was me who hit you just now." Yun Luofeng tightly pressed down on Yun Xiao's hand, her haughty eyes glancing at Lin Yue. "What can you do?"

She must not allow other people to know about Yun Xiao's strength, otherwise, it would definitely bring him trouble. This was why she took the blame. Anyhow, even if Yun Xiao did not hit her just now, she would also injure her!

"Someone, come!"

Lin Yue stood up with a pale complexion, her features malicious.

_Crash crash crash!_

A countless number of guards rushed in through the door, and the entire courtyard was surrounded within moments. The weapons in their hands were all pointed at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, completely enclosing them in the center.

Lin Yue's eyes darkened as she coldly ordered, "Arrest this woman for me!"

Yun Xiao tightly knit his brows, pulling Yun Luofeng behind him. His pair of cold eyes watching the gloomy-faced Lin Yue, his long, black robe lightly fluttering in the breeze as he imperceptibly revealed a killing intent.

"Huh," seeing Yun Xiao this protective of Yun Luofeng, Lin Yue remarked with a peculiar tone, "I didn't imagine that even a trash like you would also protect a woman! Cluck cluck, this is making me look at you in a new light. It's a pity though, how can a person like you protect her?"

Her face was filled with contempt. Apparently, she didn't take Yun Xiao, who was standing in front of Yun Luofeng, seriously.

Yun Xiao's eyes turned icy, and the power he was releasing was like turbulent waves, dangerous and overwhelming.

"Yun Xiao, did you forget what I said to you?" Yun Luofeng gently patted Yun Xiao on the shoulder, "I've told you, leave these people to me."

Listening to her words, Yun Xiao nodded and gradually took back his power. He turned to look at the gorgeous girl behind him, thought for a while and said, "Beat her as you wish."

No matter what happened, he would always stand behind her.

"Have you ever seen me soft on my enemy?" Slightly narrowing her eyes, Yun Luofeng approached Lin Yue with a wicked smile.

Lin Yue's face changed and shouted, "Stop her!"

"Yes, Madam!"

Hearing Lin Yue's order, the guards came forward and rushed to Yun Luofeng. The girl cracked a stunningly beautiful smile and calmly stared at the guards rushing to her, her white dress fluttering lightly in the breeze. As she gradually released a powerful aura, the wind around her grew stronger and stronger.

_Boom!_

The spiritual strength of the girl exploded like a bomb and hit against the guards. Before they could even reach Yun Luofeng, they were already gripped by the explosive power, their bodies flying out and the weapons in their hands all dropping to the ground.

Yun Luofeng's eyes slowly turned to Lin Yue, her wicked smile revealing a chilling thirst for blood that would make people tremble with horror.

"Now… It's your turn."

"An earth-level spirit cultivator?" Lin Yue's face changed, "and of intermediate rank?"

At this moment, she clearly felt Yun Luofeng's real power, and her coquettish face darkened. Although she had a good aptitude, she was just a earth-level low-rank spirit cultivator. This girl was obviously stronger than her, so she must be an earth-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator! A one-rank difference was simply like the difference between the earth and the sky!

Lin Yue gnashed her teeth. "How dare you make trouble with the Xiao Family! Do you think you can do whatever you want because you're an earth-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator? Unfortunately for you, my father-in-law is a sky-level spirit cultivator, so you won't be able to resist a single attack of his!"

"No matter how powerful the master of the Xiao Family is, he hasn't come here yet, and I can kill you before he comes!"

The estate of the Xiao Family was quite large and was divided into four parts. Thus, it would take some time for Xiao Lin to get here!

Looking at the wicked smile on the girl's face, Lin Yue retreated a few steps in fear, her back pressing against the wall, and her face growing paler. While she was thinking about how she could escape from here, a sweet voice came from outside. Hearing the voice, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Yuqing, I told you that woman was bullying Aunt, but you just didn't believe me. If we had come a little late, Aunt would have been killed by her."

Hearing the familiar voice, Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips sarcastically. _Ling Yao… aren't you afraid of death? _How dare she come to provoke her again since she had taken that Bone-shattering Pill? It seemed that Xiao Yuqing was really important to her…

A man in a blue robe rushed in from outside, stopped in front of Lin Yue, and gently held her tottering body.

Ling Yao, who had followed that man to walk into the courtyard, didn't have the courage to take a look at Yun Luofeng. She quickly went to Lin Yue's side, clenching her teeth tightly, her beautiful face still pale. Although she had taken the 'Bone-shattering Pill', she would suffer this kind of torture to make Yuqing give up on Yun Luofeng!

From what she knew of Yuqing, he would never allow anyone to hurt his mother. Ling Yao's face was glowing with a smug smile, her eyes bright. She looked so complacent, as if she had already seen Xiao Yuqing treat Yun Luofeng with hatred.

Unfortunately, the result turned out contrary to her expectations. Xiao Yuqing supported Lin Yue, and turned his clear eyes to Yun Luofeng. "I said before, my mother is not the kind of person you described. She didn't steal anyone's husband. That man belonged to her from the very beginning! I'll prove it to you! But before that, I hope you won't hurt my mother anymore."

"Hurt her? When did you see me hurt her?" Yun Luofeng asked with a sneer.

Xiao Yuqing didn't say anything. He looked at the intact Yun Luofeng, and then looked at Ling Yao, and a stream of blood was overflowing from the latter's mouth. The situation was quite clear.

"And…" Yun Luofeng paused, "even though I've hurt her, so what? She almost killed Yun Xiao by throwing him into the Forest of No Return. Just because of this, she should die hundreds of times to atone for her sin!"

"My mother didn't do such a thing," Xiao Yuqing frowned and glanced at Yun Xiao coldly, "I hope you won't be bamboozled by a pretty face. Stay rational and don't jump to a conclusion before finding out the truth!"

He would find out what really happened back then and prove his mother's innocence!

"The truth?" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and sneered, "What I said is the truth!"

So arrogant and domineering! What she said was the truth! Then what kind of truth did you want?

Xiao Yuqing's face turned sullen, his eyebrows tightly knitted. "I don't feel like arguing with you here, but I'll prove it to you when I find out the truth. I just don't want to see you used by someone with ulterior motives! Now I'm going to take my mother away. As for what you've done today, I can let it pass."

After saying this, supporting Lin Yue, Xiao Yuqing turned around and was about to leave. However, a wicked and domineering voice rang behind him and stopped his steps immediately.

"You can go, but she must stay!

Yun Luofeng looked at him with a domineering and arrogant look, as if she was standing at the peak of the world and looking down at the common herd. Her hatred for Lin Yue had already been engraved in her mind! Now that she finally had a chance to avenge Yun Xiao, how could she let her leave?

"I know you have a special background," Xiao Yuqing turned around and glanced at Yun Luofeng, "but this is the Xiao Family. You are only an earth-level spirit cultivator. If you annoy my grandfather, I can't help you."

"Yuqing," Ling Yao curled her lips, "what's special about this woman? She is just a common aristocrat from the Longyuan Kingdom. We don't need to be afraid of such a person."

Xiao Yuqing was silent as if he had not heard Ling Yao, his clear and cool eyes gazing at Yun Luofeng.

"She stays, or you two stay together!" said Yun Luofeng, slightly raising her eyebrows.

As Xiao Yuqing was going to continue to persuade Yun Luofeng, a pressure struck him from nowhere, like a heavy rock on his body, stopping him from moving.

Seeing Xiao Yuqing suddenly turn pale, Ling Yao's face changed and she anxiously asked, "Yuqing, what's wrong with you?"

Xiao Yuqing gently pursed his thin lips, his eyes unfathomably deep. He hurriedly searched for the source of the pressure on him with his consciousness, but he couldn't find out where the pressure came from!

Of course, with his strength, Xiao Yuqing couldn't find out this was from Yun Xiao. Now that Yun Luofeng said she was going to solve these people herself, he wouldn't stand up! But it didn't mean that he would let Yun Luofeng fight alone! Even though he couldn't help her publicly, he could give her a hand secretly. He was willing to be the man behind her!

"You really enjoyed scolding me, right?"

Yun Luofeng lightly moved her body and soon appeared in front of Lin Yue. She stared at Lin Yue, a wicked smile hanging on her face, her dark eyes glowing with a subtle light. "Did you insult Yun Xiao and his mother in the same way?"

"Qing'er!"

Lin Yue's face changed, and she tried to hide behind Xiao Yuqing.

However, Xiao Yuqing was unable to move. He felt as if he was being crushed under a huge mountain, with a thousand-pound weight on his back.

"Mum, run! Don't worry about me, run!" Xiao Yuqing shouted with all his might, breaking out in a cold sweat, his handsome face ghastly pale. Hearing Xiao Yuqing's words, without any hesitation, Lin Yue quickly turned around and ran towards the outside of the courtyard. The only idea in her mind was to run for her own life, and her son's safety had been totally forgotten. Seeing her actions, Xiao Yuqing was a little bit disappointed. He didn't understand why he would feel disappointed when seeing his mother running away since he himself had asked her to run for her life.

_Bang!_

Just as Xiao Yuqing became upset, a white figure rushed out of the courtyard, and then Lin Yue was kicked back into the courtyard and rolled to the front of Xiao Yuqing.

"Did you see that?" Yun Luofeng looked at Xiao Yuqing. "This is your mother, who was just running for her own life, regardless of your life. Do you think this kind of person will be kind?"

Xiao Yuqing tightly pursed his lips and kept silent. Indeed, his mother could be very selfish sometimes, but he still couldn't believe that she would be so selfish as to hurt a descendant of the Xiao Family.

"Qing'er," Lin Yue struggled to her feet and gave Yun Luofeng a black look, "Don't listen to this woman's bullsh*t. I was going to call your grandfather! When your grandfather arrives, she will die and there won't be enough left of her to bury!"

Hearing Lin Yue's words, Xiao Yuqing finally recovered from his extreme disappointment and he answered her softly, "Mum, I believe you… "

He would believe whatever she said to him!

Yun Luofeng sneered and slowly stepped towards Lin Yue, ignoring the immobile Xiao Yuqing.  
"How did you treat Yun Xiao and his mother back then?"

Lin Yue paused and kept retreating. "What do you mean? I've never done anything heinous to them. Don't frame me in front of my son!"

After all, without any witnesses, no one could make her admit what she had done!

Yun Luofeng kicked Lin Yue's stomach, kicked her to the ground and trampled on her body. "Just answer my questions! No more excuses."

At this moment, Ling Yao was so scared that she hid off to the side. Already being tortured a few times, she no longer dared to speak any words, or else what awaited her would be an even crueler torture.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly, a furious shout came from behind and hit against Yun Luofeng with a powerful momentum. Just as the momentum was about to reach Yun Luofeng, a more powerful breath appeared and crushed it in the air.

Yun Xiao took the momentum back, his cold eyes slowly turning to the people who had come out of the courtyard. At the same time, Yun Luofeng took back the foot trampling on Lin Yue's chest and coldly glanced at the group of people who had just arrived. Her dark pupils constricted, revealing an icy light.

"Yue'er!" With an anxious look, Xiao Chen hurried to Lin Yue's side and asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Ahem," Lin Yue coughed and shook her head feebly, "I'm fine."

"How dare you!" After making sure his beloved woman was fine, Xiao Chen turned to Yun Luofeng and shouted angrily, "How dare you attack people in the Xiao Family! That's outrageous! Xiao Xiao, is she the woman you brought back?" When he was speaking the last sentence, he turned to Yun Xiao.

Yun Xiao answered with a frown, "My name is Yun Xiao."

Obviously, he was very unhappy with the way Xiao Chen called him. He was no longer a member of the Xiao Family, but Yun Xiao of the Yun Family.

"What?!" Xiao Chen's face turned blue, and he shouted in rage, "How ungrateful you are! Have you forgotten who raised you? How dare you change your last name! Your existence is simply a disgrace to the Xiao Family!"

In Xiao Chen's view, the Xiao Family could remove Yun Xiao's name from their genealogy, but Yun Xiao had no right to change his last name. Even though Yun Xiao's name was not included in the genealogy of Xiao Family now, he was not allowed to become a member of another Family!

Yun Xiao was expressionless, his eyes cold and apathetic. "I was expelled from the Xiao Family when I was seven years old." What he meant was that he had been expelled from the Xiao Family since he was seven, so he was actually not raised by the Xiao Family.

"You… " Xiao Chen was so angry that he could not speak. "Fortunately, you are no longer a member of the Xiao Family. Otherwise, I would have been driven mad by you! If you were as excellent as Yuqing, I would not have been so angry!"

Glancing at the enraged Xiao Chen, Xiao Lin turned to Yun Xiao. "Xiao 'er, you're really wrong in this matter. Even though you are no longer a member of the Xiao Family, you can't randomly give yourself another surname, because you still have the Xiao Family's blood in your body. Well, if you help Yuqing open the secret area with your power of blood, I can make an exception for you and allow you to return to the Xiao Family, and then you can still use the surname of Xiao."

For the Xiao Family, it was a shame to let their descendant use another family's surname, even though this person who had the bloodline of Xiao Family was already not qualified to use the surname of Xiao!

Yun Luofeng stood still and coldly stared at these people in front of her. They were the so-called family of Yun Xiao…

They called him a trash, not allowing him to use the surname of Xiao, but forbid him from using another surname! In their minds, Yun Xiao didn't deserve to have a surname! At that moment, Yun Luofeng's heart ached, and she felt sad for Yun Xiao. She couldn't imagine how many humiliations and cold shoulders he had endured before he was seven. And these insults were given to him by his own family! No wonder he was always cold and silent…

"Yun Xiao!" Yun Luofeng tightly grabbed the hand of Yun Xiao, and after feeling how icy the man's hand was, she said sincerely, "You still have me, and the Yun Family!"

No matter what, she would never abandon him!

Yun Xiao gently raised the corners of his lips and showed a faint smile. His smile was so beautiful that it would easily touch one's heart. However, he would only show such a smile to one person…

"I have you. That's enough."

He could give up anybody in the world but her! As long as she was with him, it would be enough for him!

"Xiao'er!" Xiao Lin's face darkened, "If you insist on taking sides with this woman, you are no longer a member of the Xiao Family."

Yun Xiao tightly grabbed the hand of Yun Luofeng, and the smile hovering on his lips soon disappeared as he turned to Xiao Lin. He said with an expressionless face, "The Xiao Family needs my power of blood."

Hearing his words, Xiao Lin frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"Let her beat that woman," said the man grimly.

Xiao Lin knew Yun Xiao loved Yun Luofeng, but didn't expect that he loved her so much. Was he threatening him? Good! Very good! He was literally the only one who had the courage to threaten him. Xiao Lin's eyes darkened and he asked coldly, "Xiao'er, do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

"I know."

The man's words were as simple as ever, and to him, one more word to these people would be simply a waste of time.

"You threaten me for a woman? Yes, you can threaten me now, because the Xiao Family really needs a person with a pure and great power of blood like you! But once the secret area is opened, you are useless. So you are sure you still want to threaten me for a woman?"

Trying to suppress the anger in his heart, Xiao Lin found that he was unable to see through his grandson now.

Yun Xiao glanced at the beautiful girl beside him. "As long as she is happy."

He was telling them as long as Yun Luofeng was happy, he would be willing to indulge her to do anything.

"Haha!" Xiao Lin chuckled, and his voice was clearly angry. "Xiao Chen, you have a good son! He is so good that he even threatens his grandfather for an outsider!"

Xiao Chen sneered, "Father, you are wrong, I have only one son, and that is Yuqing. A trash like him is not qualified to be my son. I won't have a trash as my son!"

"Hum!" Giving a flick of his sleeve, Xiao Lin said coldly, "Xiao'er, remember the decision you made today. I won't easily forgive you for your mistake when you can't threaten me anymore. Let's go!" Saying these words, Xiao Lin turned around and walked outside.

"Father!" Xiao Chen hurried to catch up with him. "Father, What about Yue'er if you just walk away?"

Xiao Lin paused for a moment and said, "Do you want Yuqing to be the master of the Xiao Family, or do you want your wife? Choose one." Then he quickly walked away, without even looking back.

God knew how frustrated Xiao Lin felt at this moment, but he couldn't do anything about it, because he still needed to use this trash! Pondering for a while, Xiao Chen finally made up his mind and hurried off. In order to let his son become the master of the Xiao Family, even if he had to give up Lin Yue, he would accept it!

Gazing at the receding figure of Xiao Chen, Lin Yue's heart sank, and a bitter smile appeared on her coquettish face. "'Husband and wife are birds in the same forest, but they fly off in different directions for safety when disaster strikes.' This saying is exactly right! No matter how well Xiao Chen had treated me, he deserted me now!"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyes and looked down at the coquettish woman sitting on the ground. "If he could give up Yun Xiao's mother before, he can give you up now as well!"

Lin Yue grunted and closed her eyes, her pale face gradually turning desperate…

"Don't worry. I won't let you die so soon, "Yun Luofeng approached Lin Yue, with a faint smile hovering on her lips," because it's not yet the right time for you to die."

Nobody could kill this woman but Yun Xiao. Now she was just venting the anger in her heart!

…

Sifang City was led by three Families. They were the Xiao Family, the Ling Family, and the Wei Family. The three Families were not only powerful in Sifang City but were also important in the entire Spirit Domain.

At the moment, in the first of the three Families, Wei Lianye, the master of the Wei Family, rushed out of the hall. Soon he saw a lovely girl standing in the courtyard and quickly walked to her. The girl was surrounded by a group of guards who were groaning and rolling on the ground. Obviously, they were seriously injured.

"Oh, my little Miss, why have you come here?" Wei Lianye walked to the cute girl and then gave a black look to the guards rolling on the ground. "Are you b*stards blind? How could you offend the little Miss?"

The guards felt they were really unlucky, for they didn't expect that the little girl would know the master. Also, it seemed that the master dreaded her…

Wei Lianye smiled and said in an ingratiating tone, "My little Miss, come on in and take a seat. Does your father know that you've come here?"

Lin Ruobai tugged at Wei Lianye's beard and wrapped it around her fingertips. "Lao Wei, the Sifang City is too big. I've asked a lot of people, but I still can't find the place where I want to go. Come on, take me to find my master now."

"Your master?"

Wei Lianye was stunned and blinked. Had the little miss got a master? Who was so capable and became this little miss's master?

Lin Ruobai blinked her big bright eyes and said with a smile, "Yes, valuing boyfriend over disciple, my master forgot me! I guess she hasn't found out that she forgot me even now, so I have to look for her myself, but I don't know the way. Lao Wei, have someone send me to my master, come on."

"Well… " Wei Lianye asked obsequiously, "Who is your master? And where is your master?"

This little miss was simply a little devil, so her master must be a big devil! It seemed that he was going to have a hard time.

"My master ran off with a person of the Xiao Family." Lin Ruobai pouted, her eyes filled with grief. "Send me to my master now, or I'll tell my dad you bullied me."

"Oh, please don't, my little Miss. Alright, I'll take you to the Xiao Family now."

Wei Lianye broke into a cold sweat. If the little miss complained about him to her family, he would not be able to serve as the master of the Wei Family anymore. However, to his surprise, the Xiao Family was really lucky taking the master of this little miss home! And there was only one man in the Xiao Family who was attractive to women – Xiao Yuqing.

Was it Xiao Yuqing who took the little miss's master home? The more Wei Lianye thought about it, the more he felt it was possible. It seemed that he should change the attitude towards the Xiao Family from now on, for if he could build good relations with the little miss, he would ride on her coattails and enjoy countless benefits.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 391-400

The Xiao Family.

In the courtyard, Yun Luofeng looked down at Lin Yue who was badly battered and all black and blue, an icy light flickering across her eyes.

"I will make you pay for every bad deed you did to Yun Xiao in those days."

Trembling all over, Lin Yue bit her lip tightly and glared at Yun Luofeng, her sinister and malicious eyes as sharp as a poisoned dagger.

"Yun Xiao, let's go."

No longer looking at her, Yun Luofeng slowly took back her eyes and went to Yun Xiao, a charming smile appearing on her gorgeous face. Her clear and bright eyes were like stars in the night, and nobody could resist her gaze. The man nodded his head silently, his face expressionless and cold.

Just as Yun Luofeng came to the door, she suddenly remembered something and stopped. "Yun Xiao, I finally remembered what I forgot… "

Yun Xiao's eyes fell on the girl and he asked, "What?"

"Xiao Bai!" Yun Luofeng smiled, "I forgot that girl… "

She felt uneasy just now as she thought she seemed to have forgotten something, and now she finally remembered that she had forgotten the little girl – Lin Ruobai. She could imagine how that little girl would feel aggrieved at being forgotten…

In the hall, hearing the report of the servant, Xiao Lin rushed out. As soon as he walked out, he saw an old man and a little girl standing in the yard. The old man in a navy robe was majestic looking, his snow-white beard fluttering in the wind. Although he was old, he still looked quite vigorous like a treasured sword. Beside him, there stood an adorable girl dressed in white. This girl kept looking around with her big eyes as if she was looking for something.

"Haha, Master Wei, why have you come here?"

Xiao Lin laughed and greeted the two. He looked curiously at the white-dressed girl standing beside the old man. After all, he had never seen the little girl in the Wei Family.

"Master Xiao," Wei Lianye smiled, "this girl is one of my relatives. She came here to find her master."

Lin Ruobai's identity was very special, and Xiao Lin was not qualified to know her true identity with his current status, so he introduced her as one of his relatives.

"Oh?" A surprised look flickered through Xiao Lin's eyes, "May I ask who is the little girl's master…"

Before Lin Ruobai answered him, Wei Lianye said with a smile, "You should ask this question to your grandson Yuqing. Her master had gone with Xiao Yuqing, so maybe only Xiao Yuqing knows the whereabouts of her master."

"Yuqing? Is her master Ling Yao?"

Xiao Lin was surprised because only Ling Yao always followed Yuqing. He didn't expect that the Ling Family had connected with the Wei Family! In this way, the three main powers of Sifang City were fully integrated!

"Ling Yao?" Lin Ruobai curled her lips and said with disdain, "How can that worthless woman become my master? My dad's taste is not so bad as to make such a rotten woman my master!"

Although Lin Ruobai had lived in seclusion for a long time, she grew up in that environment, so how could she not be aware of the intrigues?

Thus, she intentionally revealed this message, to let Wei Lianye know that the identity of her master, who her father had chosen for her, was quite noble!

Wei Lianye's face turned much more solemn. Lin Ruobai choosing this master herself and Lin Jingfeng making the decision for her were totally different things. If the master was chosen by Lin Jingfeng for his daughter, then her status would be supreme in the Spirit Domain and exceed anyone else!

"Wei Lianye," Xiao Lin frowned and gave them a black look, "Ling Yao is not only the Ling Family's daughter but will also be the future mistress of the Xiao Family. How could this girl call her this? She must be poorly brought up!"

_Poorly brought up?_

Lin Ruobai's little face immediately darkened. She had lived for so many years, and no one ever dared to say that she was poorly brought up!

"Hum!" she snorted, and a sarcastic looked flickered across her lovely baby face, "I called her worthless because she is worthless! And what's wrong with that Xiao Yuqing of your Xiao Family? Why did he keep pestering my master? Doesn't he know that my master will never fall in love with him because she already has a man? You'd better manage your own family first before you try to educate me. "

Xiao Lin's face turned totally black with anger. At first, when Lin Ruobai insulted Ling Yao, he tolerated it because first, Ling Yao was not yet a member of the Xiao Family, and second, Wei Lianye was the master of the Wei Family that was the most powerful of the three families, so he should give him some face. But he didn't expect that the little girl would go so far and humiliate Yuqing by claiming that Yuqing was pestering her master!

What a joke! If Yuqing had a crush on her master, would her master reject him? Of course not! She must have thrown herself on Yuqing.

"Well… " Wei Lianye looked at Lin Ruobai in surprise, "if it wasn't Xiao Yuqing who took your master away, then who did?"

Xiao Yuqing was the most excellent disciple in the Xiao Family, so Wei Lianye couldn't figure out who else could take the little miss's master away except Xiao Yuqing!

Lin Ruobai curled her lips, "Have you forgotten that the old man of the Xiao Family still has another grandchild? He was the one who took my master away."

Wei Lianye was shocked because he didn't expect that Lin Ruobai's master was related to that trash of the Xiao Family! If he had not insisted on bringing the little miss to the Xiao Family himself, he would have missed the news, and made irreparable mistakes! Fortunately, he had come and hadn't stepped on the wrong boat!

Hearing Lin Ruobai's words, Xiao Lin couldn't help but scoff, "So the woman brought back by that trash is your master? Like master, like disciple! Both of you seem poorly brought up!"

Taking a deep breath, Wei Lianye was going to ask Xiao Lin to take them to see Yun Luofeng. At this time, he suddenly heard the mocking voice of Xiao Lin, and his old face immediately darkened!  
"Master Xiao, I'll leave this little girl with your Xiao Family, but I warn you, whatever she wants to do, just let her do it. Otherwise, don't blame me if your Xiao Family has any trouble."

_Was Xiao Lin out of his mind? How could he say something like that in front of the little miss? If her father heard what he said just now, the Xiao Family would soon disappear from the three families. _Unfortunately, the little miss's identity was so special that he couldn't tell anyone. Otherwise, Xiao Lin wouldn't dare to talk to her like that.

However, in response to Wei Lianye's kind warning, Xiao Lin just gave him a cold snort, not taking his words seriously.

"Lao Wei," Lin Ruobai blinked and asked with a smile, "Can you help me catch him?"

Wei Lianye hesitated a moment and said with a bitter smile, "My little Miss, Xiao Lin is the master of the Xiao Family. Would it be proper to treat him like this?"

Hardly had his voice faded away when Lin Ruobai grabbed Wei Lianye's beard and grimly threatened, "Lao Wei, didn't you hear me? If you don't catch him, I'll burn your beard."

Wei Lianye shook his head helplessly. He looked at Xiao Lin and smiled apologetically. "Pardon me Master Xiao, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't offend the little miss."

Looking at the smile on Wei Lianye's face, Xiao Lin stepped back and barked at him, "What are you going to do? I'm not afraid of you even though the Wei Family is the most powerful of the three families! I warn you, if you dare to touch me, the Xiao Family and the Ling Family will fight against the Wei Family together."

"Haha," Wei Lianye smiled indifferently, "pardon me, I can't help it." After saying that, he quickly moved through the guards and rushed to the front of Xiao Chen, his old figure as agile as a gust of wind. Both of them were sky-level spirit cultivators, but Xiao Lin was only a sky-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, while Wei Lianye was a sky-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator! One rank difference was immeasurably vast, so before Xiao Chen had the time to respond, his shoulder had been held down by Wei Lianye.

Wei Lianye turned his head and said to Lin Ruobai behind him with a smile, "Little Miss, I've caught him. Do whatever you want to him."

Lin Ruobai smiled insidiously. Suddenly, a flame popped up in her palm, and she slowly approached Xiao Chen. The guards of the Xiao Family tried to come forward to stop Lin Ruobai. However, before they could reach Lin Ruobai, she had set fire to their clothes with the flame on her palm. In a panic, they quickly dropped their weapons and tried to put out the fire on their bodies.

Seeing Lin Ruobai approaching, Xiao Lin screamed in rage, "Wei Lianye, is this girl your illegitimate daughter? Why do you indulge her like this?" _This little girl must be the old man's illegitimate daughter, otherwise, why would Wei Lianye, who had always been a rational person, do such a thing?_

_Whoosh!_

In an instant, the flame on Lin Ruobai's palm lit up Xiao Lin's beard, and her lovely little face was full of arrogance. "It is fine if you just scold me, but why did you scold my master? Now I'm going to burn your beard, strip your clothes, and throw you out!"

Trembling with anger, Xiao Lin tried to break away from Wei Lianye's hands that were firmly pressing him against the floor, but the hands were so powerful that he couldn't even move. "Wei Lianye, you old rascal! You secretly gave birth to an illegitimate daughter and had the nerve to tell me that she was one of your relatives. Would you indulge her like this if she was only a relative of yours?"

Wei Lianye frowned and gave Xiao Lin a black look, no longer feeling guilty. "Xiao Lin, I'd like to remind you that 'disaster emanates from careless talk'."

"Haha," Xiao Lin sneered, "So she really is your illegitimate daughter? You are just an old rascal! So shameless!"

Hearing Xiao Lin's words, Wei Lianye's face turned darker with rage. "Xiao Lin, no matter what you've said, I just want to remind you. If this little miss loses a single strand of hair, the Xiao Family will be immediately wiped out."

He wanted to tell Xiao Lin that if Lin Ruobai suffered any loss, her father who avidly loved his daughter would never let the Xiao Family go. But in Xiao Lin's ears, it sounded like Wei Lianye was threatening him that if Lin Ruobai lost a single strand of hair, Wei Lianye would not let him go.

Gritting his teeth, Xiao Lin said slowly, stressing each syllable, "Wei Lianye, if you continue to indulge this girl like this, she will certainly become more lawless! And if she causes irreparable consequences, the Wei Family will also be affected! So, you'd better give it a second thought!"

Seeing that his words went unheeded, Wei Lianye sneered and turned his eyes to Lin Ruobai, ignoring Xiao Lin who kept struggling. "Little Miss, don't worry. I've controlled him and he can't move."

Lin Ruobai cracked an innocent smile, her big bright eyes shining. "This old guy's beard is too short, but I haven't burned anyone's beard for a long time, so maybe today I can have some fun with him."

How dare this man humiliate her master! Even her daddy respected her master and no one could humiliate her!

_Poof!_

Once again, the flame on Lin Ruobai's palm jumped to Xiao Lin, catching his clothes on fire, but the flames only burned his beard and clothes, as if it had eyes. After a short while, Xiao Lin's chin became bare, and his clothes were burned to ashes and scattered in the air. On his naked body his skin was as flabby as the bark from old trees.

Lin Ruobai arrogantly lifted her cute little face, her soft voice determined. "Lao Wei, throw this old man out! I want to see him lose face!"

"Okay."

Bang!

Wei Lianye picked up Xiao Lin and threw his body out of the door. The bustling street outside the Xiao Family was filled with people, but no one had noticed Xiao Lin was thrown out until they heard the sound. They turned around only to find Xiao Lin lying on the street, naked…

"Is… Isn't this the master of the Xiao Family? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. It seemed that he was being kicked out, but where are his beard and clothes?"

Listening to the rumbling sound of the crowd accompanied by the screams of women, Xiao Lin could only hide his face in shame, his heart filled with hatred for Wei Lianye, his gaze turning ferocious.

"Wei Lianye, I will never let you go!" he roared with anger, his eyes full of hatred.

How could he let it pass after being humiliated like this in public? In particular, Xiao Lin would always seek revenge for the smallest grievance.

Without even looking at Xiao Lin, Wei Lianye asked Lin Ruobai with a smile, "Little Miss, have you had enough of this game? If you still think it's not enough, I can control him again and let you make fun of him."

Lin Ruobai curled her lip and said, "You can go now."

"Then you… " Wei Lianye was stunned, but he was interrupted by the girl's soft voice before he had finished.

"Where my master is, there I will be"

Hearing her words, Wei Lianye frowned. He would have left the little miss in the Xiao Family before the fight, but after they had humiliated Xiao Lin, who could guarantee that Xiao Lin wouldn't seek revenge?

So how could he leave Lin Ruobai here alone?

"Little Miss, let's go back to the Wei Family first. The old b*stard Xiao Lin is such a shameless back-stabber. I'm afraid you might suffer if you stay here alone"

"I don't care," Lin Ruobai said, pouting, "I came to find my master and with Master here, no one can hurt me."

Wei Lianye shook his head helplessly. "Alright, it seems there's nothing I can do with you. Maybe only your master can stop you. Remember, if anyone of the Xiao Family bullies you, go to the Wei Family and tell me about it, and I will avenge you."

If Wei Lianye had known what kind of a person Yun Luofeng was, he might not have said such words. How could she have prevented Lin Ruobai from acting like this since she herself was a dandy? She would only indulge the little girl!

Lin Ruobai blinked, and with a wicked smile on her face said, "Nobody in the world can bully me. I'd like to see whether the Xiao Family dares to bully me or not."

Wei Lianye gave a bitter smile. Indeed, this girl was quite unruly and had a strong family background, so very few people could really bully her! The Xiao Family had better be smart and not hurt the girl. If this girl suffered any loss, the Master would not let him go!

"Little Miss, then I'll go back to the Wei Family. Enjoy yourself and don't hesitate to ask me if you need any help." Wei Lianye worriedly repeated, "Without me here, be sure not to fight with the people of the Xiao Family, because they might hurt you."

Lin Ruobai curled her lips disapprovingly. She came here to give vent to her anger for her master! She had already provoked the Xiao Family, so it wouldn't make any difference whether she fought with them or not.

Seeing that the girl didn't take his words seriously, Wei Lianye sighed helplessly. He took a final look at Lin Ruobai and turned to walk away from the Xiao Family.

No! He had to tell what happened here to that master on Spirit God Mountain via pigeon mail, and let him make the decision!

Glaring at the receding figure of Wei Lianye, Xiao Lin scrambled up from the ground. Looking at the guards struggling on the ground, he sulked, "Tell Xiao Chen to see me in my study!"

One of the guards struggled to stand up, responded "Yes, Master," and left.

Xiao Lin quickly walked away to change, to escape from the embarrassing situation, and those staring eyes.  
…

In the study, Xiao Chen stood before the desk, his handsome face sullen. "Father, I heard about what had happened just now. How dare Old Wei do such a thing to you in the public!"

"Hum!" Xiao Lin snorted, "That old a*shole Wei Lianye doesn't put the Xiao Family and the Ling Family in his eyes, just because he has been invited to the Spirit God Mountain! His strength is only a little stronger than mine. Why is that such a big deal? If he had not been picked up by the master on the Spirit God Mountain, his status would not have been higher than mine."

Spirit God Mountain was literally the ruler of the Spirit Domain and controlled the fates of all the people in the whole Spirit Domain! However, the people on Spirit God Mountain were so mysterious that few people in the Spirit Domain had seen them so far! No ordinary person could ever step into the Spirit God Mountain! Thus, the people on the Spirit God Mountain were worshipped like gods.

If the Spirit Domain was a small world, the people of the Spirit God Mountain were gods of the world who enjoyed a high status in the Spirit Domain! Although the people of the Spirit God Mountain had never appeared in the secular world, they had issued golden jade passes! It was said that any person who held a golden jade pass was a messenger of the Spirit God Mountain and had a significant position in the Spirit Domain.

Apparently, the old man of the Wei Family had a golden jade pass in his hand. This golden jade pass was also a pass to the Spirit God Mountain.

Xiao Lin indignantly said, "I don't know what was going on in the minds of the people of the Spirit God Mountain. Why did they pick the old b*stard Wei Lianye?! I was stronger than him, but after he entered the Spirit God Mountain, he surpassed me in strength and became the leader of the three families!" In his opinion, he was way better than Wei Lianye, but the people of the Spirit God Mountain didn't choose him. It was unfair that a person like Wei Lianye could get such a chance but he couldn't!

"Father, what are we going to do?" Xiao Chen asked worriedly, frowning, "Not only is Wei Lianye a sky-level high-rank spirit cultivator, but he also has the favor of the Spirit God Mountain. I'm afraid it won't be easy for us to solve him."

"Yes, that's what I'm going to discuss with you," Xiao Lin's eyes darkened slightly, a sarcastic smile hovering on his lips. "Now that the trash is not willing to return the engagement token, we can just ignore him! Let Yuqing get engaged with Ling Yao! Only when the Xiao Family and the Ling Family form an alliance can we work together to deal with Wei Lianye!"

Xiao Chen paused and said hesitantly, "Even if we form an alliance with the Ling Family, the two families may not be able to beat the Wei Family."

"So we must count on Yuqing," Xiao Chen smiled complacently. "We'll open the Secret Area for Yuqing in advance. If he can enter the Secret Area and cultivate there, he will surely make astounding advances. At that time, with his help, will we be afraid of the Wei Family?"

Only the disciples of the direct bloodline could enter the Secret Area of the Xiao Family. Of course, as the Secret Area only opened once a hundred years, both Xiao Lin and Xiao Chen had never entered the Secret Area.

As to why Xiao Lin didn't enter the Secret Area in person…

It was because only spirit cultivators below the sky level could enter the Secret Area! Once a spirit cultivator had reached the sky level, he could no longer step into the Secret Area.

Xiao Chen was even more unlikely to enter it!

His talent was not bad, but was no match for Xiao Yuqing's! Xiao Yuqing had almost surpassed him in strength though he was still so young. His talent was simply unmatched in the whole Spirit Domain! So, Xiao Lin would give this precious opportunity to Xiao Yuqing instead of his son.  
"Father, we forgot something," Xiao Chen looked at Xiao Lin and continued, "Wei Lianye is favored by the Spirit God Mountain. If we deal with him, will the Spirit God Mountain be angry with us?"

"It's not a problem." A subtle light flickered across Xiao Lin's darkened eyes. "A power like the Spirit God Mountain would not lack for subordinates. After Yuqing gets strong, we will be able to take the Wei Family's place to serve the Spirit God Mountain! At that time, the Spirit God Mountain definitely won't blame us for killing Wei Lianye!"

The tightly knitted eyebrows of Xiao Chen finally relaxed, and he respectfully asked, "Then when will we open the Secret Area, Father?"

"One of these days." Every time Xiao Lin thought of today's disgrace, anger welled up within him. He coldly said, "It takes time to open the Secret Area. In a few days, we will send Yuqing into the Secret Area."

The day Xiao Yuqing left the Secret Area would be the beginning of the end of the Wei Family! Soon, those people would regret what they had done to him!

"Father, after Yuqing successfully enters the Secret Area and succeeds as Master of our Family, what should we do with the trash and the woman with him?" A grim look flickered through Xiao Chen's eyes.

"Kill them!"

His voice was as gloomy as ever, as if Yun Xiao was not his grandson, but a mortal enemy.  
"I will never allow the trash, even though he is no longer a member of the Xiao Family, to change his surname! What he has done has challenged my bottom line. If I let the trash live, it will bring shame to the Xiao Family."

He couldn't accept this shame! A trash like him did not deserve to live! Unless his talent was stronger than Xiao Yuqing's, he would not spare his life!

"Okay."

Xiao Chen's eyes lit up, the smile on his lips hiding murderous intentions. He had wanted to solve the trash for a long time! He would never allow his descendent to be such a trash! If it weren't for his father stopping him, he would have killed that trash back in those days. _Fortunately, my father finally figured it out, knowing that the trash didn't deserve to live!_

Xiao Lin closed his eyes, his old face ruthless. "I didn't want to kill him. Even though he is a trash, he is still a part of the Xiao Family's bloodline. But what has he done? He changed his surname for a woman and even dared to threaten me for that woman! As I said, when Yuqing successfully opens the Secret Area, I will never let him go!"

He asked for this treatment!

It was all because he was a contemptible trash!

"Chen'er, you can go now. Make amends with your wife. After all, she is Yuqing's mother." Xiao Chen opened his eyes and said mildly, "Now that Yuqing will be the next master of the Xiao Family, his mother will enjoy a high status. What you've done today must have hurt her."

Xiao Chen narrowed his eyes slightly and a resentful look flickered through his eyes. "If it weren't for the trash, I would not have hurt Yue'er's heart. It was all his fault, and I will never forgive him."

Hearing his words, Xiao Lin waved to him with a tired look. "Alright, save these words for Yuqing's mother. I need to prepare for the opening of the Secret Area, and before that, let them be."

The Xiao Family had been suffering from Yun Luofeng who was utterly unruly as indulged by Yun Xiao, and now came another Lin Ruobai who had Wei Lianye behind her! Xiao Lin couldn't imagine what would happen to the Xiao Family. However, he had no time to deal with those people!  
Only when Yuqing successfully entered the Secret Area could he handle these people and bring the Xiao Family to a higher level. Before that, he could only endure!  
…

"Master."

As soon as Lin Ruobai entered the courtyard, she saw a gorgeous girl standing under a maple. She curled her lips in sorrow, her tears almost falling down, and she rushed toward the girl, opening her arms to hug her.

However…

Just before Lin Ruobai reached the front of Yun Luofeng, a powerful arm suddenly stretched out from the side and pulled the girl into his arms.

_Flop!_

Lin Ruobai bumped into the tree. She rubbed her aching brow and turned to look at Yun Luofeng. Her grief-stricken eyes made her look like a dog abandoned by its owner, full of sorrow.

But Lin Ruobai didn't dare to come forward. The eyes of the man who was tightly holding Yun Luofeng were too scary. He was as callous as Death, and her heart almost skipped a beat under his glare.

"Don't frighten her, Yun Xiao." Glancing at Lin Ruobai's shuddering figure, Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and gave a beautiful smile.

Hearing her words, Yun Xiao looked away from the girl. Immediately, Lin Ruobai felt that her heart had finally recovered and the icy air around her was gone.

"Master," Lin Ruobai pulled Yun's coat tail and in a grief-stricken voice said, "didn't you notice that you had left something behind during the last few hours?"

Yun Luofeng answered honestly, "I did forget you at first, and then I remembered you, but I thought you should be able to find the way to the Xiao Family, so I didn't go to find you."

"Master," Lin Ruobai's eyes turned more piteous, and she stared at Yun Luofeng with a sad look. "How could you just forget me – a person alive and kicking?! Isn't it because your boyfriend is too charming?"

It was the first time she had ever seen such a master who didn't bother to find a lost disciple.

Yun Luofeng paused, "Yes, he is really charming. With him there, I totally forgot about you."

Hearing her honest words, Lin Ruobai almost cried. Her delicious food was ruined, and her master had abandoned her…

"By the way," said Yun Luofeng with a slight frown, turning to Lin Ruobai, "did anybody try to stop you when you entered the Xiao Family?"

Lin Ruobai curled her lips, "I burned the beard and clothes of Old Xiao and threw him onto the street. Master, will I get you in trouble?"

By saying that, she implied that if her action had gotten Yun Luofeng into trouble, she would ask her father to send some soldiers to help them! At that time, the Xiao Family would not be a threat to them anymore.

"Well done," said Yun Luofeng, stroking Lin Ruobai's little head. "I'm very satisfied with what you've done today, so I promise I will never leave you behind again."

"Really?" Lin Ruobai's tone sounded skeptical.

Could she believe her master who actually valued boyfriend over disciple?

"Don't worry, I'll keep my words, but did Xiao Lin hurt you when you burned him?"

Though Lin Ruobai was talented, she was no match for Xiao Lin who was already a sky-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, so Yun Luofeng was wondering how she was able to enter the Xiao Family unscathed after she hurt Xiao Lin.

To Yun Luofeng's question, Lin Ruobai only showed a mysterious smile. "I had a helper." She had to admit that Old Wei was a good helper, and if she still wanted to abuse Xiao Lin, she would ask him to help her again.

Hearing her words, Yun Luofeng stopped asking, leaned against the man's body, and lazily raised the corners of her lips. "Xiao Bai, no matter what identity you have, since you have become my disciple, you must obey my words. Do you understand this?"

"Master, I will follow every single word of yours!" Lin Ruobai hurriedly stood up straight and said respectfully, "As long as you don't leave me behind again, I will do anything you order!"

"Good, remember what you said today." Yun Luofeng slowly sat up and glanced at Lin Ruobai with a wicked look. "It's getting late. Find a room and take a rest. Don't disturb me."

Lin Ruobai frowned. _Look, Master really values her boyfriend over her disciple. Since she found a boyfriend, she just treats me as a third wheel._

"Yes, Master."

No matter what was going on in her mind, Lin Ruobai didn't dare show it, because she once again felt the icy air released by Yun Xiao that was urging her to leave. If she had stayed here for a little while longer, she believed the man would definitely throw her out! So, Lin Ruobai made a wise choice and left as soon as she could.

Under the maple tree, the callous man stared at the receding figure of Lin Ruobai and said in a low voice, "She's dangerous."

Dangerous?

Yun Luofeng was stunned. She had never associated this word with Lin Ruobai. After she heard Yun Xiao's words, her face turned serious. "Do you need to tell me something, Yun Xiao?"

"I feel that there is a powerful force in her veins that is not the one you've sealed, but a very dangerous thing."

Yun Luofeng had told Yun Xiao about Lin Ruobai's story, so he knew that she had helped the girl to seal a force in her body! When they were in that restaurant, Yun Xiao put all his attention on Yun Luofeng and ignored all other people. He hadn't noticed the special thing about Lin Ruobai until now.

Yun Luofeng turned to Yun Xiao and asked, "What do you mean by 'dangerous', Yun Xiao?"

Yun Xiao kept silent for a while and then replied, "The force hidden in her veins is very powerful. If she can control it well, she will be your right-hand woman, but if she is unable to control it, she will end up being a bloodthirsty devil!"

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng laughed. Her smile was so beautiful that men would be willing to die for such a smile. "I have confidence in Xiao Bai."

Yun Xiao's eyes fell on Yun Luofeng. "But, I don't allow any danger to be around you." Even though Yun Luofeng believed in Xiao Bai, he did not want her to be hurt even a little bit.

"Yun Xiao, Xiao Bai is only 13 years old. She is still young, and I have plenty of time to train her." Yun Luofeng looked up and stared at the cold man. "I know you don't believe in Xiao Bai, but you have to believe in my strength!"

She knew that Yun Xiao said those words for he was concerned about her safety, but she had a lot of faith in Xiao Bai.

Yun Xiao pondered, and after quite a while, his dark eyes turned again to Yun Luofeng, his face quite serious. "Okay! For your sake, I'll give her a chance!"

He would give her a chance, just because of Yun Luofeng! But if Lin Ruobai really hurt Yun Luofeng, he would never let her go!

Yun Luofeng gently smiled, slowly turned her eyes to the sky nearby and lowered her long eyelashes. When Yun Xiao wasn't paying attention, she initiated soul communication. "Xiao Mo, did you already know about this?"

Xiao Mo's voice sounded a little guilty, "I told you, she is special. But if you take her as your disciple, it will be good for you in the future."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, a faint smile on her face, "But you didn't tell me that she might not be able to control her power and become a devil."

"Well… " Xiao Mo answered carefully, "It all depends. If she is able to control her power, she will be of great use to you."

"Then tell me, what are the odds that she will be able to control her power?"

Xiao Mo quieted down. After quite a while, he replied in a timid voice, "Ten percent."

In other words, it was a ninety percent probability that Lin Ruobai would not be able to control her power! No wonder Yun Xiao didn't want Lin Ruobai to be with her. She had too little of a chance to control her power!

"Xiao Mo, how dare you hide this from me!" Yun Luofeng's voice turned angry. "Is this your loyalty to me?"

"Master, don't be angry," Hearing Yun Luofeng's obviously angry voice, Xiao Mo was scared, but he insisted, "Though she only has a ten-percent probability, it will not be a problem with my help!"

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I… " Xiao Mo said in an uncertain tone, "It should be OK. Master, now you're not strong enough, but when you get strong enough, I'm sure I can help her."

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng suppressed the anger in her heart and sneered, "Okay, I'll give you one more chance! But from now on, you'll have to tell me everything you know and keep back nothing. Otherwise, I will terminate the contract with the Medical God's Code, and you can go find another master."

Xiao Mo's heart trembled and he almost burst out into tears, "Master, I was wrong. I will never do it again. It's true that I was sure that I could help her. I didn't tell you about it because I was worried that you might not want her if you knew about it. Boohoo. I finally met a good master like you. Please don't abandon me."

The boy's soft sobs softened Yun Luofeng's heart, and she knew that Xiao Mo was telling the truth.  
If she had known that, she would have saved Lin Ruobai but would not have taken her as her disciple. After all, she was not alone now, and she couldn't take risks and bring danger to her family! If she were alone, she would have a try, no matter how dangerous it would be. But now that she had taken Lin Ruobai as her disciple, no matter what kind of person Lin Ruobai was, she would be responsible for her!

"Xiao Mo, remember, there won't be a next time!" If she brought danger to her family, she would never forgive herself for her entire life!

"Master, don't worry. This will never happen again, and I will tell you everything I know in advance, whatever it may be," Xiao Mo said with a determined voice. He realized that he had made a mistake. No matter what decision his master would make, he should have told her the truth and not have held anything back.

"By the way, Master, Xiao Bai… "

"Now that she's already my disciple, though she's got a low probability to control that power, I won't give her up!" Yun Luofeng raised her eyes slightly, a light shining in her dark eyes like stars at night. "Xiao Mo, how can I help her?"

Xiao Mo thought for a moment and answered, "I don't know yet. I only know that you have to improve your strength. The stronger you are, the more probable that she will be able to control that power."

"Ok, I see." Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes slightly. It seemed that it was really urgent for her to improve her strength…

Of course, the highest priority was still to find the jade tablet that sealed a piece of Yun Xiao's soul! Only by taking back the jade tablet, could she rest assured and leave the Spirit Domain to improve her strength!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 401-410

"Yue'er."

At this moment, in a luxurious room, Xiao Chen was looking at the coquettish woman lying on the bed. He slowly came to her with a guilty look, and gently stroked her soft hair, a resentful look hidden in his lowered eyes. "Don't worry. I will avenge you!"

Lin Yue sneered and turned her face to the wall. Apparently, she had not forgiven Xiao Chen for what he did to her just now.

"Yue'er," Seeing Lin Yue's attitude toward him, Xiao Chen's resentment toward Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng grew stronger. He took a deep breath and said, "Father said he would let Yuqing enter the Secret Realm in advance. After that, you can do whatever you want to those people!"

Lin Yue shivered, a resentful look flickering through her eyes, her beautiful face ferocious. She turned around and asked Xiao Chen, "Did you say Yuqing can enter the Secret Realm ahead of time?"

Xiao Chen gently nodded. "This is Father's decision, and he has also decided that no matter whether that trash will hand in the engagement token or not, the engagement between him and Ling Yao will be canceled anyway!"

"Then ask Yuqing marry the girl of the Ling Family as soon as possible," Lin Yue said with a sneer, "in case some other woman covets him."

She still thought that Yun Luofeng would not love a trash like Yun Xiao but would only fall in love with Xiao Yuqing. She had never considered, however, that if Yun Luofeng was really in love with Xiao Yuqing, how could she beat her so hard?

"Yue'er, will you forgive me for my previous behavior?" Xiao Chen gazed at Lin Yue whose body was covered with bruises, his eyes soft and pitiful. He couldn't imagine how hard Yun Luofeng beat her to make her look so miserable.

Lin Yue's eyes darkened, "Xiao Chen, I have served as your wife for so many years, and I gave birth to such an excellent son for you, but you chose to give up on me at the critical moment! Do you know how disappointed I was?"

"Yue'er, at that time, for our son, I could only make that choice, for we still need to use that trash. When he becomes useless to us, we can kill him!" For the last few words, Xiao Chen gnashed his teeth, as if Yun Xiao was not his own son but a mortal enemy of his.

Hearing his words, Lin Yue rolled her eyes, and she said suggestively, "Xiao Chen, it is said that every time the Xiao Family has a newborn baby, they will take out a piece of the baby's soul and put it into a jade plaque, so as to control all their descendants."

"Yue'er, you mean…"

"I want the jade plaque of that trash!" Li Yue raised the corners of her lips and showed a cruel smile. "If you want me to forgive you for what you did, just bring me the jade plaque of that trash. Otherwise, I won't forgive you."

Xiao Chen quieted down, frowning. All the jade plaques of the Xiao Family were in the hands of his father, and his father was busy preparing for the matter of Yuqing and probably had no time to mind these trivialities. Besides, even if he was free, he would not necessarily give these jade plaques to Lin Yue.

However, looking at Lin Yue's angry eyes, Xiao Chen grit his teeth and finally made up his mind. "Okay! I know where the jade plaques are kept. I'll steal it for you later, but I need to make a fake one first to replace the one I take away." If he didn't do that, his father would be enraged when he found out what he did.

"Husband." Lin Yue's expression turned gentler after hearing Xiao Chen's words as she placed her swollen pig-like face into the man's embrace and spoke gently, "Then I shall wait for your good news here."

Seeing Lin Yue's swollen pig-like face, Xiao Chen felt like gagging. But when he recalled the words Xiao Lin said to him previously, he concealed his revulsion and a trace of pampering was revealed in his eyes.

"Yue'er, I'll bring his jade plague to you very soon. You only have to wait here quietly."

After he finished speaking, Xiao Chen tightly embraced Lin Yue's body and a helpless smile curved up on the corner of his lips. While they were talking, they did not notice in the slightest that there was a white hamster rapidly squeezing out through the gap under a door in a dim corner and disappearing into the bright sunlight.

…

East Courtyard.

In the cozy bedroom, Yun Luofeng slowly opened her eyes as she looked at Milk Tea who dashed in from outside and she asked, "How was it? Did you manage to hear something?"

Milk Tea leaped onto Yun Luofeng's thigh as he squeaked while dancing and gesticulating for joy.

"Xiao Mo, can you understand what he is saying?" Yun Luofeng furrowed her brows and asked.

After a long time, Xiao Mo's soft voice could be heard from inside her soul, "Master, Milk Tea said that he heard a piece of news in Xiao Chen and Lin Yue's room. He said that Yun Xiao's jade plaque is held by Xiao Lin, but Lin Yue talked to Xiao Chen and convinced him to steal Yun Xiao's plaque for her."

Yun Luofeng stared blankly for a moment and a bit of a smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

"I had guessed that after Lin Yue suffered such a humiliation that she certainly wouldn't swallow it that easily. Therefore, I sent Milk Tea to check on the situation. I didn't expect I would receive such a huge surprise!"

If the jade plaque was in Xiao Lin's hands, it would be difficult for her to find out the plaque's whereabouts. After all, who knew where he had hidden it? What Yun Luofeng did not expect was that Lin Yue actually wanted Yun Xiao's jade plaque. In this way, it was sufficient for her to just pay attention to Lin Yue!

"Milk Tea, you shall continue to monitor the situation, and if there are any updates, come and inform me."

Milk Tea lively called out, "Chi Chi," as his tiny body swiftly dashed outside and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Yun Luofeng fixed her gaze at Milk Tea's disappearing figure and the smile on her face contained a devilish aura. "Right now, I only have to wait here quietly for the news! After obtaining the jade plaque, it will be the time to take action against the Xiao Family!"

…

Nighttime.

The moonlight was like water, pouring into the room.

Xiao Chen's figure sneakily entered from the door. After probing that no one was following him, he released a sigh of relief and walked towards Lin Yue who was lying on the bed while resting with her eyes closed.

"I've brought the jade plaque for you."

He carefully took out a jade plaque from his robe and place it before Lin Yue. "You must definitely safeguard this plaque well. At least before Yuqing has assumed the position of the family's head, you can never let anyone know. If this were to be found out by my father, both of us will be punished."

Once Xiao Yuqing became the Family head, he would then have the final say within the entire the Xiao Family! As such, why would they need to fear that old fart?

Lin Yue took the jade plaque in surprise and a malevolent smile appeared on her face. "I reckon that trash wouldn't have thought there would be such a day when his life would be controlled by me! In the future, if I want him to live, he can live. If I want him to die, he can only die!"

The Lin Yue right now no longer had her previous beauty. Coupled with her current malevolent expression, disgust involuntarily rose within Xiao Chen's heart.

Who asked her to be Xiao Yuqing's mother? For Yuqing, he must act like he loved her.

"I've brought the item you want, but I have other matters to attend to right now. You should take a good rest." Xiao Chen's gaze was filled with warmth and his voice was as gentle as before.

Lin Yue toyed with the jade plaque in her hands and spoke excitedly without even sparing a glance at Xiao Chen. Xiao Chen shook his head and took a last glance at Lin Yue before he turned to leave the room. His swift and fierce figure rapidly disappeared into the night.

"Jade plaque, I've finally obtained you," Lin Yue took a deep breath as her beautiful eyes contained a trace of viciousness. "From now on, I shall see how that trash continues his act of being callous before me. Furthermore, you dared to snatch my son's woman! You should at least reflect on yourself. Based on your strength, how are you even deserving of the Ling Family's daughter?"

Shua!

When Lin Yue was playing with the jade plaque, a white silhouette leaped from the side all of a sudden. After that, the jade plaque in her hands disappeared.

Lin Yue looked at her empty palms and stared for a moment before her gaze hastily swept towards the outside. As a result, she spotted a fat white hamster dragging along a jade plaque bigger than itself while strenuously running away.

Instantly, Lin Yue recovered her senses as she agitatedly shouted, "You little b*stard actually dared to come to my Xiao Family to steal things. You're looking for death!" After saying that, Lin Yue angrily stood up and released a palm strike toward the small hamster on the ground.

With a bang sound, the entire floor vibrated under her palm strike, with dust flying everywhere. She originally thought that her palm strike would smash Milk Tea into a meat patty, but after she retracted her hand, she instead found a tunnel entrance that was the size of the jade plaque…

And that little hamster that stole the plaque had long since escaped into the tunnel.

"Ahhhhh!"

Lin Yue was thoroughly mad and her disheveled hair came loose, while she angrily shouted like an insane woman. _That damned gold-seeking hamster! _If she found it, she would definitely dismember it in pieces!

"What happened?"

Xiao Chen, who originally left, had turned back after hearing Lin Yue's scream and he hastily pushed the door open. He saw Lin Yue with her disheveled hair with a glance and he furrowed his eyebrows in dissatisfaction.

Lin Yue's heart gradually calmed down and she used her normal tone to reply, "A gold-seeking hamster snatched my jade ring earlier. I originally wanted to smash it to death, but it dug a hole and escaped."

Regardless of anything, she couldn't let Xiao Chen know the jade plaque had been stolen. Thus, she chose to lie.

"Gold-seeking hamster?" Xiao Chen furrowed his brows, "How could there be a low-grade spirit beast like a gold-seeking hamster in the Xiao Family? Do you remember what color is it? I will send people to search for its traces in a moment."

"Alright," Lin Yue slightly nodded her head. "That gold-seeking hamster's entire body is white in color, and it looks plump. Its burrowing speed is very fast. Husband, you must catch that damned b*stard!"

When she spoke that, Lin Yue was gnashing her teeth in anger. One could imagine how huge of an injury Milk Tea had caused her. In order to kill that trash, she had been thinking about the jade plaque for so long, but who knew it would be stolen the moment it fell into her hands? How could she not hate Milk Tea?"

As long as she caught that small b*stard, if she did not dismember its body into a hundred pieces, it would be hard to extinguish the fury in her heart.

"Is this the soul jade plaque?"

Within the elegant room, the curtains slowly danced. Yun Luofeng took a dark brown jade plaque from Milk Tea's hands as the corner of her lips lightly perked up and she turned towards the unfeeling man beside her.

"Yun Xiao, take a look to see if this jade plaque is genuine."

Yun Xiao took the jade plaque in Yun Luofeng's hands and carefully examined it before placing it into the young lady's hands. "It's genuine."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and spoke. "Speaking of that, Xiao Chen did not use a random jade to fool Lin Yue. Anyway, their actions have instead made it convenient for us. Yun Xiao, since we have the jade plaque in our hands, you better keep it safe."

Looking at the jade plaque Yun Luofeng passed to him, Yun Xiao did not accept it. He narrowed his black eyes and his gaze stared deeply at the young lady's bewitching face.

"This jade… I'll gift it to you."

Yun Luofeng looked distracted for a moment and was a bit perplexed. "This soul jade plaque represents your life. I'm afraid that it's somewhat inappropriate for you to gift it to me like this."

Having heard what was said, Yun Xiao's expression became increasingly serious. "I shall leave the jade plaque… and my life in your hands."

I'll gift you the jade plaque… and my life!

The man's voice contained sincerity, causing Yun Luofeng's hands to unexpectedly tremble. She looked at the man's emotionless handsome face and ultimately kept the jade plaque.

"Alright, then I shall safeguard this jade plaque in your stead. As long as I am alive, I will not allow it to be harmed in the slightest."

Seeing Yun Luofeng keeping the jade plaque, the corner of his lips slightly curved up at an extremely slow speed and a smile that no one noticed emerged.

"In the future, if I'm not beside you, it shall represent me accompanying you."

After speaking, Yun Xiao slowly came closer and his two strong arms tightly embraced the gorgeous young lady before him. At this moment, he could even smell a faint sweet scent coming from her. This sweet scent caused him to feel satisfied. In this lifetime, as long as he could have her, he would not have any regrets.

"Yun Xiao, when do you intend to take action against the Xiao Family?" Yun Luofeng seemed to have recalled something as she asked.

Yun Xiao was startled and he tightly furrowed his eyebrows. "The day when Xiao Yuqing opens the Secret Realm! Reason being, I'm interested in the Secret Realm…"

"Alright."

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "When the day comes, I will let those people from the Xiao Family regret their actions towards you!"

Letting them live in extreme regret for their entire lifetime, unable to escape from it and this would be her punishment towards the Xiao Family!

….

The Xiao Family opening the Secret Realm was the most important event within the family in this century. Thus, on this day, all three leading families of Sifang City were all gathered at the Xiao residence.

However, Xiao Lin and the Ling Family's head Ling Feng seemed to have made a prior arrangement as they did not pay attention to Wei Liancheng, seemingly not even noticing his existence. Wei Liancheng did not take it to heart as his beaming expression was looking at the cute little girl standing beside Yun Luofeng. Only after seeing that she was safe and sound did he relax.

A few days had passed!

A few days had passed since he sent the information to that person on the Spirit God Mountains about his own daughter getting bullied here. He reckoned that he would be rushing to Sifang City soon…

Concerning that man who loved his daughter as much as his life, he would feel distressed about his daughter losing a strand of hair, let alone being humiliated as such by others.

"Cough cough!" Looking at everyone present, Xiao Lin dryly coughed twice and cleared his throat before speaking. "Presumably everyone knows that the Xiao family is going to hold an important affair today! Furthermore, before this matter, I have something to inform everyone."

Everyone looked at each other in dismay, and looks of doubt were contained in their expression.

Just when they were guessing what Xiao Lin was about to announce, the old man's aged voice once again sounded, "As we all know, the Xiao Family and the Ling Famly had fixed an engagement several years ago. However, we didn't expect Xiao'er to be a trash, and I did not want to implicate Ling Yao, so we decided to dissolve their engagement while matching her to Yuqing instead. As such, I would ask everyone here to be the witnesses."

Lin Ruobai quietly stood beside Yun Luofeng. After hearing Xiao Lin's words, her adorable bright eyes revealed a trace of disdain.

_This old man actually called her master's man as a trash! If he was a trash, would there still be geniuses in this world?_

Although Lin Ruobai did not know Yun Xiao's strength, she believed Yun Luofeng without any doubt! How could a man that Yun Luofeng had taken a fancy to be inferior? These people, who were unaware of anything, absurdly accepted what was said.

A dense look of ridicule emerged from Lin Yue's eyes as she looked at Ling Yao beside her who had joy on her face. Her look gradually became gentler and she said, "Yao'er, do you still remember the words I told you last night?"

Ling Yao nodded her head forcefully. "Aunt, can you truly find a physician to cure the poison?"

Obviously, this was… a lie!

She didn't even know what poison Ling Yao was afflicted with, so how could she cure her poison? Furthermore, the Ling Family had searched for numerous physicians without any results, so where could she go and find a Godly Physician?

Although she was thinking this internally, Lin Yue still replied with a beaming smile, "Of course this is true. Have you heard of the Godly Physician, Tian Ya? He is the most outstanding Godly Physician on this entire continent, and he intends to help treat your illness. Therefore, you no longer have to dread Yun Luofeng. With the Xiao Family supporting you, why do you still need to be afraid of her?"

_This silly girl is stupid and she is easy to dupe. So, regardless of what I say, she will believe it!_

For a person like the Godly Physician Tian Ya, how could he be someone she could invite? However, in any case, it was sufficient as long as Ling Yao believed her words.

"Aunt, I understand," Ling Yao was moved emotionally in her heart. "Yun Luofeng, that slut, did such a thing to me. I will never let her off!"

Lin Yue curved up the corner of her lips and a hint of a sinister smile was shown on her face. "You can say what you want to say and do what you want to do as much as you like. As long as you can humiliate them today, I will immediately request for the Godly Physician Tian Ya to treat your poison."

As the madam of the Xiao Family, she had to maintain her face when dealing with outsiders and could not humiliate others with her words. As such, she had then schemed for Ling Yao to listen to her, so that not only would she not lose face, she could still have the things said that she wanted to say in her heart.

As expected, after hearing Lin Yue's words, the fear in Ling Yao's heart completely disappeared as she raised her head and stuck out her chest while walking towards Yun Xiao. Her delicate face was filled with pride.

"Yun Xiao, so what if you won't hand over our token of betrothal? I am still going to break off our engagement and let me tell you, only Brother Yuqing is worth of me! Who do you think you are? Even if I, Ling Yao was blind, I would not take a liking to a man like you."

She originally thought that the trash would definitely be unable to maintain his emotionless expression and would try to catch her attention after knowing that she was getting engaged to Xiao Yuqing. However, who would have expected that even now, Yun Xiao did not even look at her as all along his gaze was fixed on the gorgeous young lady beside him?

Ling Yao was thoroughly angered. She pointed towards Yun Luofeng and spoke while gnashing her teeth in anger, "Don't assume that I'm unaware. This woman was brought here by you deliberately, and your motive is to put on a show so that I would pay attention to you! It's a pity, you have underestimated me because regardless of anything, I will never like you!"

In Ling Yao's opinion, even if Yun Luofeng's personal strength was powerful, she was only the daughter of a small aristocrat in Longyuan, so how could she be compared to her, a princess of the Ling Family? It was impossible for Yun Xiao to disregard her with such good qualifications and choose a woman who had lowly status.

That's right.

In Ling Yao's heart, even if Yun Luofeng was a lady of the Longyuan General's Estate, she still couldn't escape from the word 'lowly'.

Yun Xiao's expression finally had a slight change as his unfeeling gaze slowly turned to Ling Yao and he spoke a single word, "Scram!"

Ling Yao was stunned. This trash actually dared to tell her to scram? How did he have the nerve to say that?

"What did you say?" Ling Yao's expression was ashen. "If you have the guts, say it again!"

"Hehehe!" Lin Ruobai could no longer restrain herself and chuckled. She blinked her huge bright eyes and happily looked at Ling Yao. "Auntie, is there a problem with your brain? My master's man asked you to scram, didn't you hear that? A woman with such an ugly appearance like you, my master's man isn't ugly to the extent that he would fancy you."

Xiao Bai's words angered Ling Yao to the point that she was trembling all over. This darned girl was only younger than her by a few years, yet she dared to call her an auntie? Furthermore, she had insulted her as being incomparably ugly?

With her looks, she had caused an uncountable number of young and talented young masters in the Spirit Domain to fall for her, but Lin Ruobai actually said she was ugly?

"Rotten girl, do you even have any manners?" Ling Yao angrily stared at Lin Ruobai's innocent face. She wished she could tear her face that was as cute as an apple into pieces. "A talented person chooses a patron of integrity, may I know if you've heard of this? Even if this woman has a good aptitude, her status is ultimately lowly, so what man would abandon me to choose her?"

Among the Wei Family's troops, after Wei Liancheng heard these words, he involuntarily furrowed his eyebrows. _This darn girl of Ling Family sure has a problem with her brain, to actually say this little devil's master has a lowly status. If her identity was lowly, then what about the Spirit God Mountain?_

Thinking of that, Wei Liancheng wanted to speak up and lecture her. But who knew before he even spoke, he had been disrupted by Lin Yue's tender voice.

"Yao'er, you shouldn't speak like that. Even if her status is lowly, we cannot disrespect her as such."

Wei Liancheng's eyebrows became increasingly tight. Although Lin Yue's words were for Ling Yao to respect Yun Luofeng, the word lowly had been enunciated by her slowly, and anyone could understand the meaning of her words.

"Aunt," Ling Yao pouted her lips in dissatisfaction, "Have you forgotten how this slut treated you? To think that you're still speaking up for her now! A few days ago, she had relied on the fact that we still have a use for this trash and did not hesitate to blackmail us. Not only that, she also beat you up! Yet, you are still speaking up for her right now. A person like her will never appreciate your kindness!"

Ling Yao's voice caused everyone's gaze to gather on Lin Yue.

Only now did they notice that there were some scars on Lin Yue's face. The inflammation on her chin had yet to subside and she no longer had her previous beauty. Lin Yue saw that Ling Yao's words had caused the masses to pay attention to her disgraceful face and she immediately furrowed her brows while fiercely scolding her as a blockhead in her heart. However, regardless of how angry she was inside, she did not let it show on her face as she still continued to look at Ling Yao with a smiling expression.

"We should requite evil with good and shouldn't be so unreasonable. Yao'er, I know that you hate this woman because previously she had tried to seduce Yuqing. But our Yuqing is so firm, so how could he be seduced by her? You can completely rest assured regarding this."

Everyone was stunned, and they were full of contempt as they looked at Yun Luofeng.

Unexpectedly, this woman looked decent but not only did she seduce the Xiao Family's expelled young master, she had even enticed Young Master Yuqing after that! Such a promiscuous woman should be arrested and thrown into a pigpen!

Yun Xiao's unfeeling gaze gradually shifted away from Yun Luofeng and slowly turned to Lin Yue. On his body, a killing intent abruptly surged forth and his face was expressionless. His gaze was so cold it was as if he was a killing god.

Such a man would become an existence that everyone would focus their attention on regards of where he was. Unfortunately, he was only a trash.

"Why?" Ling Yao noticed Yun Xiao's line of sight as she laughed sneeringly while ridiculing him, "Don't tell me what Aunt said is wrong? Don't tell me you still want to hit Aunt? For the Xiao Family to be willing to let a trash like you return to the family, you should be grateful. I don't believe you have the courage to take action against the Xiao Family."

What was there to fear from a measly trash?

"Those who disgrace her, die!" Yun Xiao thin lips opened and his emotionless face was filled with a stern killing intent.

Ling Yao laughed out loud, and the smile of hers contained contempt and sarcasm. "Hahaha, Yun Xiao, you say you want me to die? But then again, we have to see if a trash like you has the strength to do so. In the Xiao Family, Xiao Yuqing is the number one genius and you are totally incomparable to him!"

She had held her head up high with pride from the start, totally not putting the man and woman pair before her in her eyes.

Wei Liancheng helplessly shook his head and simply closed his mouth without saying anything else. After all, the Xiao and Ling Families were simply asking for it, and he only had to observe the show from the sidelines.

"Yun Luofeng, let me tell you. The poison you inflicted me with doesn't matter anymore. Aunt has sought the Godly Physician Tian Ya for me, and when he treats me, you will no longer be able to threaten me!"

Looking at Ling Yao's proud expression, Yun Luofeng finally understood why she had the courage to rush out today. So it turns out that she had fallen into Lin Yue's evil scheme. Her pitch-black eyes like the stars turned to Lin Yue, and her expression showed that she had already seen through Lin Yue's conduct and deeds…

_Chuckle!_

Just as Ling Yao said that, a muffled sound could be heard within her body and after that, her body suddenly flew out and she sprayed a mouthful of fresh blood. Her small delicate face was incomparably pale.

"Who? Who secretly harmed me?" Ling Yao gnashed her teeth and a trace of fear appeared on her pale face. Soon after, the spiritual energy in her body became frantic and was incessantly colliding in her body.

"Those who disgrace her, die!"

All of a sudden, Ling Yao recalled that man's unfeeling voice and her body immediately started trembling.

_Impossible, it cannot be him!_

_That b*stard is only a trash, so how could he control her body's spiritual energy? There must be someone hidden in the dark who is helping them! _Ling Yao turned her head towards Wei Liangcheng and angrily shouted, "Wei Liancheng! You actually dare to harm me!"

_It must be him!_

Other than this old man, no one had such strength!

"Wei Liancheng, you actually dare to harm someone from a younger generation? Do you not want your old face anymore?"

Xiao Lin had long found Wei Liancheng irritating, and now that he had found something with great difficulty that he could use against him, how could he not exploit it? His expression was cold and solemn as he stared at Wei Liancheng.

Seeing her own granddaughter getting hurt, Ling Feng involuntarily creased his eyebrows. "Wei Liangcheng, you actually took action against a younger generation, so how can you hold the position of the head of the three big Families? I have long known that you were shameless, but I didn't expect you will be shameless to this extent."

Facing these people's mocking remarks, Wei Liancheng merely snorted. Perhaps others did not notice, but he had seen Yun Xiao's aura becoming sharp at that moment. He did not even need to think to know that Ling Yao's spiritual energy going berserk was caused by Yun Xiao.

_It seems like this trash of Xiao family isn't that simple! It's laughable that no one from the Xiao Family noticed this, to erroneously treat such a treasure like dirt._

"Wei Liancheng, I invited you here to allow you to witness this precious moment of our Xiao Family. Unexpectedly, you took action against my Xiao Family's daughter-in-law! Don't tell me you have nothing to say?" Xiao Lin became increasingly furious, and his expression was like a sharp sword, shooting towards Wei Liancheng.

Wei Liancheng laughed grimly, "I only want to say this, you Xiao Family are all blind! There's someone more outstanding than Xiao Yuqing but you've never taken notice."

Yun Xiao could take action against Ling Yao before the eyes of everyone without being noticed, so one could assume that he was extremely powerful! If it weren't that his perception was more sensitive than others so that he sensed the changes in the aura on that man, perhaps he would never imagine that the trash that was chased out by Xiao Family would have concealed himself that deeply.

"Head of the Wei Family, what do you mean?" Lin Yue knitted her eyebrow and spoke while being displeased, "What do you mean by someone more outstanding than my Yuqing? Within this entire Spirit Doman, no one can be compared to my Yuqing."

Wei Liancheng coldly swept a glance at Lin Yue. "Are you sure no one can be compared to Xiao Yuqing? Let's not talk about the genius your Xiao Family has missed because you were blind. Instead, what about that Spirit God Mountain Lord's daughter? She is a genius that is hard to come by."

"Keke," Lin Yue laughed in a mocking manner, "Since you've already said she's a daughter, it's impossible for her to inherit the family, so what's the use even if she is a genius? Unlike my Yuqing, not only is his aptitude outstanding, he can also carry on our ancestral line. So who can be better than him?"

Although the Spirit God Mountain was mysterious yet powerful, they had all heard that the lord only had a daughter and not a son! Didn't that equate to him not being able to pass down his ancestral line? Regardless of how much of a genius that young lady was, she was ultimately going to become another family's daughter-in-law.

Lin Yue did not notice at all that when she was saying this, Lin Ruobai was fuming with rage and her entire body trembled endlessly. "So what if I'm a daughter? My dad only has me as a daughter. Why can't daughters carry on the family line? We women aren't worse than men!"

At this very moment, the berserk spiritual energy within Ling Yao had yet to stop and she rolled about on the floor in pain, but no one had paid any attention to her, including her grandfather. His whole head was filled with thinking of ways to use this matter to force Wei Liancheng to give up his position.

Yun Xiao stood at one side as a spectator, without feeling any pity for her. For him, he only needed to feel tender for Yun Luofeng alone, and he didn't really care if others were to die horribly.

"Little girl, you are too insensible. Even if your father pampers you, you are still a daughter and will give birth to a kid for another family sooner or later. How would he be willing to gift someone else his enormous family property? Therefore, your father would rather gift his entire fortune to a nephew by the male line rather than to an outsider like you."

In Lin Yue's heart, a daughter was an outsider as they were unable to pass on the ancestral line! Even the nephew would be closer to them because he would follow their surname. Luckily, she, Lin Yue had given birth to a son, so she did not have such concerns.

Wei Liancheng shook his head once again. If it was someone who was more intelligent, they would definitely link her and the Spirit God Mountain after hearing her words.

Lin Yue was very conceited and would never believe that Yun Luofeng would be connected with the Spirit God Mountains in any way, so she did not connect Lin Ruobai as being someone from there.

Lin Ruobai's expression became increasingly angry as her small fist tightly clenched. She kicked Ling Yao who was on the floor before her to one side and walked to stand before Lin Yue with both her hands on her hips.

"If you have the guts, repeat what you just said! Who did you say is an outsider? Doesn't pamper his daughter but pampers his nephew instead? My father isn't foolish like that! If you dare to say that again, I will strangle you to death!"

_Boom!_

When Lin Ruobai's finished her words, a sharp gusting aura rushed forth like a storm that was coming close. All this happened in a split second.

Yun Luofeng appeared before Lin Ruobai in a flash and tightly protected her in her arms while facing Xiao Chen's sudden attack head-on.

_Bang!_

Two palms collided, and Xiao Chen's body went flying and fell among the crowd. Those who were unaware of Yun Luofeng's strength were stunned as they stared at the young lady's gorgeous face in astonishment.

Yun Luofeng's white robes were lightly rippling in the breeze. She lowered her head to look at Lin Ruobai in her arms and she slightly furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you hurt?"

Lin Ruobai shook her head while in a daze, and her huge bright eyes gazed at the young lady in a snow-white robe while she foolishly said, "Master, if I were a man, I would definitely take you in as my wife."

_Whoosh!_

The moment Lin Ruobai spoke those words, a chilly air invaded from behind, and it was so cold that her body trembled uncontrollably. How could she have forgotten that her master's man was behind her? _I'm done for, I'm finished this time around! _She had actually said such words in front of her master's man!

Lin Ruobai was so scared that she shrunk into Yun Luofeng's embrace, hoping to find a sense of security. But before she had obtained any security, an arm reached out from the side and pulled Yun Luofeng away.

"Yun Xiao?" Yun Luofeng turned and looked at the man's unfeeling face and abruptly chuckled. "Are you feeling jealous?"

This chap was truly a person with a jealous nature, to even be jealous of a woman.

The man looked at her and not knowing if it was Yun Luofeng's misperception, those unfeeling eyes seemed to contain the trace of a grievance. "She said she wanted to marry you."

He wouldn't permit anyone to marry her, regardless if they were a man or woman!

"But, she's not a man and she cannot marry me," Yun Luofeng's eyes were full of smiling intent. "Furthermore, I already have you."

Hearing this, Yun Xiao's expression relaxed. After thinking for a moment, he said something else as he was still somewhat not reassured. "Don't forget, you have to take responsibility for me."

Responsibility?

This word caused the corner of Yun Luofeng's lips to suddenly twitch.

In Yun Xiao's view, her expression seemed as if she was unwilling to take responsibility and he suddenly became nervous…

"We've already shared a bed together, so you cannot renege on your word."

"…"

Yun Luofeng was speechless. They had indeed shared a bed together, but nothing had happened in actual fact. However, with Yun Xiao mentioning it like that, it was just as though they had done something. Like a phrase that her grandfather used, it meant 'not recognizing the deed after putting on one's pants'.

Among everyone, Xiao Yuqing, who had not said a word from the start, couldn't help but look at them after hearing Yun Xiao's words. His eyebrows slightly furrowed and his cold gaze contained a trace of an unusual glimmer that was undetectable by others.

At this moment, Xiao Chen climbed up from the ground and coughed out a mouthful of fresh blood. His handsome face was ashen. "Father, this woman is too audacious, we…"

_PA!_

Xiao Lin hit Xiao Chen's face with a swing of his hand as he shouted in anger with his ashen face, "Have you forgotten what I told you earlier?"

Covering his inflamed cheek, Xiao Chen's eyes were filled with hatred.

He had indeed forgotten that he couldn't offend this trash before the Secret Realm was opened! It was fine if Ling Yao and Lin Yue were taunting them with their words, but he had actually wanted to injure them! If by any chance Yun Xiao did not want to help them open the Secret Realm, Yuqing would also be unable to raise his strength.

Thinking of that, Xiao Chen took a deep breath as he suppressed his internal overflowing rage and spoke with a low voice, "I understand…"

Xiao Lin coldly snorted as he turned to look at Yun Xiao while speaking faintly. "It's about time. You shall go to one side with the other Xiao Family's disciples to let out your blood, and use your fresh blood to open the Secret Realm."

Yun Xiao stood without moving and his face was expressionless as always.

Xiao Lin's expression was somewhat displeased. "You can be at ease. It only requires a few drops of your blood and it will not harm your body. As a disciple of the Xiao family, it's fine if your strength is trash, but unexpectedly you don't even have any courage and are scared by just a few drops of blood."

Lin Ruobai, who was standing on one side, couldn't help it and rolled her eyes._How did that old man think that my master's man was scared? _Instead, he clearly wasn't willing to help them.

Seeing that Yun Xiao was still standing without moving, a gush of rage surged from Xiao Lin's chest. "I have satisfied you these days with everything, what else do you want? If it weren't to let you open the Secret Realm, the Xiao Family would never ask you back!"

Yun Xiao coldly looked at Xiao Lin. "I did not return to the Xiao Family to help Xiao Yuqing."

"Then why did you come back?"

"To… exterminate this Family."

Yun Luofeng had promised him that after setting the matters of Xiao Family, she would undress her robes and let him look. Therefore, in order to strip her naked, he had chosen to return.

"What did you say?" Xiao Lin's eyes shot out a ray of fury, "If you have the nerve, repeat what you just said."

Exterminate the Family?

To think this trash had said such words!

Yun Xiao obediently repeated his words, "Exterminate the Family."

_Boom!_

A tyrannical aura burst forth from Xiao Lin's body. He didn't expect this rotten b*stard to have the guts to really repeat those words.

_Good!_

_Very Good!_

It seems like he had indulged him too much during this period of time, resulting in him being undisciplined and out of control.

"A trash like you also dares to say you want to exterminate the Xiao Family? Who gave you such guts? Is it this woman standing beside you?" Xiao Lin coldly snorted and shot a sideways glance at Yun Luofeng. "This woman's aptitude is indeed good, but unfortunately, she is only an earth-level cultivator and she is not sufficiently strong for me to fear her. If it weren't so that you would obediently assist in the opening of the Secret Realm, I would never have allowed her to do whatever she pleased in the Xiao Family!"

Yun Xiao's face was expressionless, and his black pupils completely lacked any fluctuation. It was just as if it wasn't him who said to exterminate the family.

"Originally, I wanted to wait for the Secret Realm to open before exterminating the Family, but you've humiliated her."

His words implied that, because these people had humiliated Yun Luofeng, he could not continue waiting even for a moment!

"Rotten b*stard, I shall exterminate you right now!"

Xiao Lin was angered to the point that he lost his mind and he charged toward Yun Xiao in a flash. His eyes contained fury and killing intent.

However, just as Xiao Lin charged towards Yun Xiao, a green figure came forth from empty air, meeting with Xiao Lin's attack.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 411-420

Shortly after, a ridiculing voice suddenly sounded and entered everyone's ears, "With someone like you, there's no need for my master to personally take action, lest you dirty my master's hands."

Lin Qiong met Xiao Ling's fist with his palm and caused the other party's body to retreat a few steps before his handsome face revealed a hint of a smile. He had been released by his Master from that place with great difficulty and he must definitely perform well, so as to not make his Master disappointed no matter what.

"Who are you?"

Xiao Lin's expression suddenly turned solemn, and he retreated a few steps back while he stared at Lin Qiong who was standing before him.

"I will tell you my real name and surname," Lin Qiong arrogantly raised his head and look towards Xiao Lin with disdain. "I am my master's most competent subordinate, Lin Qiong."

Lin Qiong?

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows as her black eyes turned towards Yun Xiao. "He's the Lin Qiong who gave you that Chungong Tu?"

Lin Qiong originally had a proud look, but after hearing Yun Luofeng's words his facial expression instantly stiffened. Wasn't it just because he had given his master a Chungong Tu, which resulted in being punished in a fit of anger? He didn't expect that his master's woman still remembered that incident…

Thinking of that, Lin Qiong looked at Yun Luofeng with a guilty conscience, afraid that this young lady would find him to settle the debts for the matter at that time.

"Um." Yun Xiao nodded his head and answered Yun Luofeng's questioning.

Having heard what was said, Yun Luofeng had a smile on her face as her eyes that seemed to be smiling yet not smiling gradually fell on Lin Qiong's body.

"That Chungong Tu you gave him before was pretty good."

What Yun Luofeng said was the truth as it was precisely that Chungong Tu that allowed Yun Xiao to understand things that quickly. But when her words fell on Lin Qiong's ears, it sounded like Yun Luofeng was blaming him for the previous matters.

Instantly, Lin Qiong wanted to cry but no tears came out. "My master's woman, I didn't do it on purpose and Master has already punished me for that. If you are still unable to forgive me, I will let you scold me as much as you please."

Yun Luofeng tugged the corner of her lips. "Then I'll have to see your current performance."

See his current performance?

Lin Qiong's eyes brightened, and he shot a chilly glance towards Xiao Lin, and his handsome face had a merciless smile. Did the master's woman mean that, as long as he performed well here, she would forget his previous actions?

At this very moment on the Xiao Family's rear mountain, there was total silence.

Everyone's gaze was gathered on Lin Qiong's and Yun Xiao as each one tried to guess the relationship between them. They were still unable to think of them as master and subordinate. After all, in the eyes of the masses, Yun Xiao was a trash! So how could he have such a powerful subordinate? Even though this subordinate had addressed him as his master, they were still telling themselves that they had heard him wrong!

Especially Xiao Lin, as his old aged face became ashen while he glared at Lin Qiong with a death stare. "You're saying this trash is your master?"

His words had asked the question that was in everyone's heart because everyone saw that this person named Lin Qiong came here by treading on air. Only a sky-level cultivator had the ability to walk on air! Although the Xiao family also had tens of sky-level cultivators, Yun Xiao was only a trash, so what right did he have to order a sky-level cultivator to work for him?

"What trash? You actually dare to say my master is a trash?" Lin Qiong's eyes opened wide, "If my master is a trash, why would the masses call him the Ghost Emperor? With your level, you dare to humiliate my master?"

_Rumble!_

It was as if lightning struck during clear weather and struck everyone, making everyone at the scene dumbfounded.

Ghost Emperor?

He was that Ghost Emperor who emerged suddenly within these last few years?

It was rumored that the Ghost Emperor was very secretive and no one had even seen his face or knew his age. They only knew that his way of handling matters was ruthless and merciless!

Numerous people guessed that the Ghost Emperor's appearance must be incomparably ugly, otherwise, he wouldn't have concealed himself with a mask. Unfortunately, what everyone did not anticipate was that the famous Ghost Emperor within the continent was actually the trash of the Xiao Family.

Xiao Lin's expression turned from ashen to white, and from white to green. His aged body was shivering with cold in the light breeze.

He subconsciously forced himself to reject Lin Qiong's words.

_How could a trash be related to the Ghost Emperor?_

_This was definitely impossible!_

Without waiting for Xiao Lin to speak, Lin Yue who was standing on one side couldn't help but let a laugh escape. "Father, do you truly believe their words? How could this trash be the Ghost Emperor? He doesn't even have an ounce of strength, so it's even more impossible for him to make a sky-level cultivator submit to him and become his subordinate. I'm guessing they must have some sort of dishonest deal. In any case, I have heard that many men in the secular world are homosexuals and since this trash is quite good looking, he must have used his **** to get this sky-level cultivator to lie for him and make all of you regret."

Her eyes disdainfully swept past Yun Xiao, and her meaningful glance was seemingly telling Yun Xiao that she had long seen through everything.

Lin Qiong was shocked silly. His eyes were wide open while looking at Lin Yue who believed herself to be infallible. He truly did not know where this woman's courage came from, to use such a story and slander his Master. _Did her brain get slammed in a door?_

Xiao Yuqing did not recover from his previous astonishment when he heard his mother's words again. He flabbergastingly turned his head and a trace of questioning was contained in his cold gaze. He knew that his mother did not like Yun Xiao. Not to mention his mother, even he did not like this man.

However, he had never expected that his own Mother would say such words in a public place with numerous people. This did not tally with her personality in the former days, and a trace of suspicion couldn't help but arise in him.

Lin Yue was clearly angered to the point of madness. She definitely would not allow the Xiao Family to believe in this man's false words, otherwise, she would lose her position in the Xiao Family in the future. This mentality caused her to stand out and speak such self-opinionated words.

"Lin Qiong." Just as Lin Qiong was considering how to torture this woman, a voice that was as sharp as a knife could be heard behind him all of a sudden, "You're too hasty."

This voice caused him to shiver all over and he replied while trembling. "Master…"

The man's deep and low voice had revealed dissatisfaction, causing a layer of cold sweat to emerge on Lin Qiong's back, while his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. Lin Qiong bit his lips and spoke, "Master, give me another chance. I will settle this matter well."

"Scram."

The man's manner of speaking was unquestionable, scaring Lin Qiong to the point that he beat a hasty retreat.

"Ten years ago," Yun Xiao grim gaze fell on Lin Yue's body as he spoke expressionlessly, "you threw me into the Forest of No Return…"

Lin Yue's entire body trembled. "You're talking nonsense!"

She absolutely could not let anyone know of this matter!

However, it was as if Yun Xiao did not hear her words as he continued speaking, "Ten years later, you humiliated my woman."

Although Lin Yue did not jump out to humiliate Yun Luofeng directly, she had used Ling Yao to say what she wanted to say. Just based on this point, Yun Xiao would never forgive her!

"Regardless of how you humiliate me, I can ignore you. However, I will never allow anyone to bully her!"

Yun Xiao slowly walked towards Lin Yue and his unfeeling expression contained a sharp glint.

"Stop!"

Xiao Yuqing felt anxious in his heart as he hastily stood before Lin Yue and his ice-cold gaze coldly looked at Yun Xiao who was walking over. "It is reasonable to say that I should address you as my brother, but I doubt you'll want me to address you as such so I shall not make the mistake of doing so. However, just now it was Ling Yao who humiliated her and not my Mother. The person you should deal with should be her."

No matter how much he suspected Lin Yue, she was still his Mother and he would not allow anyone to harm her regardless of anything. Furthermore, it was indeed Ling Yao who had humiliated Yun Luofeng earlier on.

His Mother was innocent!

"Scram!" Yun Xiao grimly ordered as he spoke with an unfeeling face.

Xiao Yuqing gaze was still as cold as before. "I will not allow you to harm my mother."

Looking at the figure that was blocking in front of her, a trace of joy flashed past Lin Yue's eyes. "Yuqing, this trash is thinking of harming me. You shall kill him now and let him witness the difference between our Xiao Family's genius and a trash like him."

He was only a trash and her own son could slap him to death with a single palm strike, so exactly what strength he had to be arrogant here?

"Scram!"

Yun Xiao's voice was deep and low. As he spoke this word, his palm also stuck out at the same time.

_Smack!_

A palm struck on Xiao Yuqing's chest and instantly his pupils shrank while his entire body was like a rocket, slamming into an aged ancient tree with a bang. After that, the ancient tree loudly toppled over and smashed on his body.

Xiao Yuqing spat out a mouthful of fresh blood and his handsome face was completely pale. He wanted to push away the ancient tree that was pressing on him, but it was as if that tree was a huge mountain that he couldn't move.

Everyone's face was motionless, and the most obvious ones were in the Xiao Family group, who had foolish expressions, clearly not knowing what happened…

"Hahaha!"

It was Wei Liancheng who reacted first as he heartily laughed. That laughter of his was overjoyed. "A good trash from the Xiao Family! I truly do not know how you people are so confident, to actually think that Xiao Yuqing was more outstanding than him? Xiao Yuqing couldn't even resist one of his palm strikes! Hahaha, it sure made me overjoyed!"

He was rejoicing in other people's misfortune and he was glad that he had come to the Xiao Family today, otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to see such a great show.

Xiao Lin's and Xiao Chen's expressions revealed a startled look. They would never have expected that this b*stard was no longer a trash! Furthermore, he was more powerful than Xiao Yuqing!

Was he truly the renowned Ghost Emperor?

Toward their understanding of Ghost Emperor, the three big Families of the Spirit Domain definitely knew more compared to Gao Ling and the rest. After all, when the Ghost Emperor became famous, they had also sent forth experts from their families to investigate the situation, but they all never returned! From this, it could be seen that his strength was very powerful to an unknown level!

There were even many sky-level middle-rank cultivators among his subordinates…

One should know that the family head of the Xiao and Ling Families were only of sky-level middle-rank!

Compared to the Xiao Family father and son shock, Lin Yue's expression became twisted as her gaze was filled with malevolence. Yuqing was the most outstanding, and what could that trash be considered? She would never allow anyone in the Spirit Domain to overtake Yuqing, especially this trash!

"Rotten b*stard, do you think you can do whatever you please just because you're the Ghost Emperor? Don't forget, you're also one of the Xiao Family! Your soul jade plaque is in our hands and if we want you to die, you must die!"

Lin Yue's words had instead reminded Xiao Lin, and his gaze changed a few times while his tone was no longer cold as before, but instead became gentler. "Xiao'er, previously the Xiao Family had misunderstood you and now I want you to join us. Would you be willing to?"

Hearing Xiao Lin's shameless words, Wei Liancheng released a sarcastic laugh but his heart was filled with worries as he was also aware of the matters of Xiao Family. Everyone born within the Xiao Family would have their soul jade plaque made, and the reason for it was to allow the Xiao Family's head to conveniently control the entire Family. If Yun Xiao's jade plaque was indeed in the Xiao Family's hands, he was afraid that he could only be lead by the nose in the future.

It's a pity, such an outstanding man…

Wei Liancheng shook his head, and his face was full of helplessness. Right now, he could only hope that the little miss's father would come forth as soon as possible, as only his arrival could help Yun Xiao…

Facing Xiao Lin's words, Yun Xiao stayed motionless and his body stood erect under the light breeze. His expression was unfeeling as before, and his black eyes were calm without any fluctuations.

"Xiao'er, as long as you return to the Xiao Family, I will let you replace Xiao Yuqing's position and have you assume the position as the Xiao Family's head." Xiao Lin's face had an amiable smile as he gently spoke.

Xiao Chen who was standing on one side hastily nodded his head. "Indeed, as long as you return to the Xiao Family, you will be my only son and it will also be you who will be the groom for the marriage together with the Ling Family. Whereas for that woman beside you, if you truly like her, I can disregard her faults and allow you to take her in as your concubine."

In Xiao Chen's eyes, it was a common thing for a man to have several concubines. He could see that Yun Xiao liked Yun Luofeng. However for a man, as long as the woman they liked was beside them, what difference was there between a wife and a concubine? After all, the marriage for the Xiao Family could only be with the Ling Family.

No man would reject the opportunity to be able to hold several women.

The Ling Family's head Ling Feng was also tempted. If the Ghost Emperor became his daughter's husband, he was evidently much better than Xiao Yuqing, and he would have ample face if he were to say it out loud! Furthermore, this Ghost Emperor's aptitude was powerful.

How could Xiao Yuqing be compared with him?

Hearing the Xiao father and son words, Lin Yue's heart instantly turned chilly. If the soul jade plaque was still in her hands, then she would definitely be able to deal with Yun Xiao.

Unfortunately, the jade plaque had been stolen by that darned beast!

However, Yun Xiao definitely wasn't aware that the darned b*stard had stolen his jade plaque and she mentioned the soul jade plaque merely to threaten him! Thinking of that, Lin Yue's heart gradually stabilized.

"Xiao'er."

Seeing that Yun Xiao was still expressionless, Xiao Lin took a step forward and his gaze was filled with gentleness.

"It's been hard on you these years. You can rest assured that if you return to the Xiao Family, I will open the Secret Realm in a moment's time to allow you to train inside. Furthermore, I can also honor the words your father said earlier on."

Ling Feng nodded his head in agreement. "Xiao Family's head, the engagement is imminent, we shall let the both of them agree on their marriage today. Oh wait, that's wrong. Their marriage has long existed, so it'll be alright if the words you said earlier on weren't valid."

"Hahaha, then both families will truly be related by marriage in the future."

Both of them were laughing, and their words did not even involve Yun Xiao's opinion.

In Xiao Lin's opinion, Yun Xiao's soul jade plaque was still in their hands, so how could he dare to have an opinion? Wouldn't he only be able to be obedient and listen to them?

Just when they intended to discuss the engagement, the man's unfeeling deep and low voice slowly sounded, "I said, I came to here to exterminate the Xiao Family."

The position of the Head of the Xiao Family? He didn't need it!

Xiao Lin's expression stiffened and he turned his head towards Yun Xiao in disbelief. "Xiao'er, are you bewitched by this woman? To be spouting such words at this point? Don't tell me you've forgotten that your soul jade plaque is still in the hands of the Xiao Family?

After he finished saying that sentence, his tone became gentler once again. "Furthermore, I did not make the two of you break up. Didn't I promise you to let her be your concubine? In this way, wouldn't you get the best of both worlds?"

"Xiao'er," Ling Feng parroted after Xiao Lin, "My Family's Yao'er is kind-hearted and she will not do those things like rivaling for your affection with her. Therefore, you truly have the good fortune to marry Yao'er who is a virtuous woman. With a lovable wife and beautiful concubine, wouldn't it be great?"

Yun Xiao's line of sight gradually turned towards Ling Yao who was rolling on the floor. At this moment, Ling Yao's body spiritual energy was no longer berserk, but her heart was still ruthlessly clutched tight.

To think this trash was the Ghost Emperor?

She was blind in the past to actually abandon such a gifted man! Anyway, everything was still good as the Xiao Family had something to control him, so regardless of anything he had to marry her.

Thinking of this, Ling Yao's petite face reddened and when she looked at the gaze of Yun Xiao looking at her, her face became increasingly scarlet. She then contained her bashfulness and looked at him. "Brother Xiao, I mistook you for a trash in the past but we are going to be husband and wife in the future. I hope you will not remember my previous faults."

Yun Xiao slowly raised his hands…

Looking at his actions, Ling Yao's heart palpitated. Could it be that he wanted to caress her face? Should she loosen the reins to grasp him better or comply with him?

Before Ling Yao had thought of a decision, a sharp spiritual energy emerged from his palms and transformed into a powerful force. With a bang, it had collided on Ling Yao's chest.

"Ah!" Ling Yao shrieked loudly and a piercing voice spread throughout the entire Xiao Family's rear mountain.

"Xiao'er!" Xiao Lin was furious as he angrily shouted, "What are you trying to do?"

Yun Xiao's expression was unfeeling as he emotionlessly said, "She has already become a trash and is unworthy of me."

_Didn't you all want me to marry Ling Yao? Then I shall make her into a trash, without being able to hold up her head forever!_

"Yao'er!"

Hearing his words, Ling Feng turned pale from fright as he hastily ran to Ling Yao's side. After checking her body's situation, his gaze that was filled with extreme anger glared at Yun Xiao. "B*stard, you actually dare to be ruthless and cripple Yao'er! The Xiao Family must give an account of this matter!"

The reason why he was so angry was not that he felt sorry for Ling Yao. For such a force like the Ling Family, there was no so-called family affection and there was only exploiting! Although Ling Yao's personality was unruly, her innate aptitude was outstanding! However right now, she had been turned into a trash, so how could he not get angry?

"Ling Family Head, please rest assured. I will give you an account regarding this matter." Xiao Lin took a deep breath and took out a jade plaque from his sleeves as he spoke sneeringly, "I've long expected that this b*stard would never follow our orders. Luckily I have prepared sufficiently and I will ask you one thing right now. Are you willing to listen to my orders?"

Yun Xiao callously spoke, "In my entire life, I will only have one woman and she is Yun Luofeng!"

"Presumptuous!" Xiao Lin's face turned furious, "It's a normal thing for men to have three wives and four concubines, and if this woman did not cause so many troubles in the Xiao Family, perhaps I might let you marry her as your wife. Unfortunately, she has angered everyone, and I have been especially kind to let her be your concubine! You're truly unable to differentiate the good from the bad! Even if Ling Yao became a trash now, you must still marry another woman from the Ling Family!"

Yun Xiao coldly shot a glance at Xiao Lin, "Then I shall kill them."

His tone was ruthless as if those people were only ants and not real people who were still alive.

"Good, very good, Yun Xiao. You truly don't wish to continue living. Since that's the case, I shall send you down to the underworld."

Xiao Lin laughed maliciously and his hand landed on the jade plaque…

Crack!

The jade plaque broke into two pieces in his hands.

Xiao Lin smiled contemptuously at Yun Xiao. "Yun Xiao, this is the result of you not doing what you're told. My Xiao Family doesn't require people who are disobedient!"

Looking at Yun Xiao, Xiao Lin's entire being was stunned.

That man stood under the light breeze with his black robes rippling under the wind. His emotionless face was extremely handsome, while his eyes were still tranquil without any fluctuation as he expressionlessly looked at him.

"Impossible, how can this be?"

Xiao Lin shivered. "How are you still alive when your jade plaque broke?"

Just when Xiao Lin asked that, Yun Luofeng who was standing at one side all along finally opened her mouth and unhurriedly said, "You should ask your son about this matter."

Having heard what was said, Xiao Lin suddenly turned and look at Xiao Chen and a look of fury appeared in his eyes. "Tell me, what exactly is going on?" His tone contained a rage that could not be suppressed.

Xiao Chen only recalled what he had done a few days back and he was intimidated to the point that he slightly trembled. "Father… this jade plaque, I had taken it for Lin Yue at that time to please her."

"Sigh," Xiao Lin's was still somewhat angry internally but he still managed to relax because of Xiao Chen's words. He turned to look at Lin Yue and questioned, "Where is the jade plaque? Take it out."

Lin Yue opened her mouth and a trace of horror flashed across her pretty face

"Lin Yue, hand the jade plaque over to Father." Xiao Chen furrowed his eyebrows, "Didn't you want him to die? Now, as you wish, as long as you hand over the jade plaque, his soul will be wiped out here."

"Jade plaque…" Lin Yue spoke while having a guilty conscience, "The jade plaque is in my room."

"Since that's the case, I will dispatch people to retrieve it right now."

It didn't matter where it was as long as the jade plaque was still in their hands. Right now to them, the jade plaque was the only thing that could threaten Yun Xiao.

Lin Yue's expression stiffened. While she was thinking of a method to solve this matter, a bewitching voice unhurriedly sounded, "Are you sure the jade plaque is still in your room?"

Lin Yue knitted her brows and somewhat displeasingly looked toward Yun Luofeng.

Just then, a milky-white small hamster suddenly appeared before her eyes. That small hamster was resting on Yun Luofeng's hands, and it scratched its claws before looking at Lin Yue. The hamster's eyes seemed as if it was taunting her and jeering at her for being an idiot.

"Little beast, so it turns out you're here!" Lin Yue saw Milk Tea who was lying on Yun Luofeng's hands and her expression became malevolent, "It's no wonder, no wonder you all dare to oppose the Xiao Family's orders right now. So it turns out that the small bastard in your hands stole my jade plaque!"

She would still recognize that small hamster even if it turned into ashes! Recalling the moment that this small hamster had stolen the jade plaque, the hatred in her heart intensified, wishing that she could dismember it into pieces.

"What did you just say?" After hearing Lin Yue's words, Xiao Chen grabbed her lapels while the blue veins on his forehead bulged and throbbed. "Did you say that the jade plaque was stolen?"

"That's right," Lin Yue could no longer continue her lies, so she straightforwardly admitted to this matter. "The jade plaque has been stolen!"

_Bang!_

Xiao Lin could not control himself and a fist landed on Lin Yue's body, causing her to fly out instantly and fall heavily to the ground.

Xiao Lin at this moment had tightly gripped his fist and sounds of his bones cracking could be heard. His entire aged face was ashen, while the fury surging forth seemed as if it could instantly burn Lin Yue into ashes.

"Slut, you actually dared to take the jade plaque without permission and it was even stolen!"

Lin Yue closed her eyes and her expression seemed to give up all hope. She opened both her eyes and her line of sight look straight at Yun Xiao. "That year, why didn't you die when I threw you into the Forest of No Return? How good it would be if you were dead!"

Just when Xiao Yuqing had shifted the huge tree pressing on him, he had suddenly heard his mother speaking of this. His entire body suddenly shook, and his handsome face became pale in a split second.

The words Yun Luofeng had said previously… were actually true!

His mother had truly done something that was akin to killing the Xiao Family's bloodline!

Xiao Yuqing slowly shut his eyes. When he recalled the words he once spoke to protect his mother, he found them ridiculous at this moment! Reality had ruthlessly given him a tight slap on his face that was extremely painful!

"Mother, you told me that in order to obtain Father, his mother had captured your servant girl to force you to leave. Was that a fake story?" Xiao Yuqing opened his eyes as his cold gaze cooly looked at Lin Yue who was lying ahead of him and his tone was filled with disappointment.

It was as if this disappointed voice had pierced Lin Yue's heart, causing her to tremble.

"That's right, it's a lie!"

At this moment, she no longer concealed herself, as such, she had admitted to Xiao Yuqing's words.

_Bang!_

Xiao Yuqing's heart shivered as he retreated a few steps. Only by supporting himself on the tree beside him did he manage to stand steadily. His cold eyes were filled with deep pain.

It was also at this moment that he saw Xiao Lin's fist directed towards Lin Yue. He did not even think but rushed over and used his own body to shield Lin Yue from Xiao Lin's attack.

_Bang!_

This palm strike caused Xiao Yuqing to fly out several meters distance. He vomited out fresh blood while his internal organs were aching incessantly. He didn't think that even after knowing the truth, he didn't have the heart to see his mother die!

"Yuqing!"

Perhaps Lin Yue found her conscience and was not afraid of death as before. She hastily rushed to Xiao Yuqing's side and an anxious expression appeared on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Mother, that year… why did you do it?" Xiao Yuqing disappointedly looked at Lin Yue. "Why did you commit so many unforgivable evil deeds?"

Evil deeds?

These two words agitated Lin Yue and she furiously said, "You actually think that what I did were evil deeds? Weren't my actions all because of you? Don't tell me you want to become an illegitimate child? In order to let you return to the Xiao Family, in order to give you the status of being a son of the first wife, I did so many things. Why are you still reproaching me?"

Xiao Yuqing laughed bitterly, "If I had known earlier that the status of being a son of the first wife was obtained in this way, I would rather not have it! I'd rather live outside and it would be much better than coming into this inhumane Xiao Family."

Were his mother's actions truly for him?

No!

What she had done was for herself!

She yearned for a luxurious life and wanted a position where people respected her. For this, she did not hesitate to commit countless crimes! He should have been aware of this long before, but he had been deceiving others and himself for so many years…

Lin Yue lowered her eyes and softly whispered in Xiao Yuqing's ears, "Yuqing, from now on, you are all my hope."

Before Xiao Yuqing had a chance to react, he saw Lin Yue fishing out a talisman from her bosom. Shortly after, she suddenly pressed it into Xiao Yuqing's hands and with a tearing sound, she used his hands to tear this talisman.

"Yuqing, this is a teleportation talisman that can teleport you to places that are several thousand meters away, and it is the only treasure that I have collected all these years. You have to remember to avenge me!"

"No!"

Xiao Yuqing hastily shouted, and after that, his entire body drifted along with the wind and quickly disappeared from the rear mountain area.

Lin Yue's actions were too fast, so fast to the extent that everyone was unable to react. After that, her gaze gradually turned towards Xiao Chen and a hint of a bitter smile curled up on the corners of her lips.

"I gave my entire life's youth to you, and you betrayed me." Her eyes were laden with grief and no longer had her conceited look of the past. "Luckily I still have Yuqing, and he's all the hope I have left. I will not let him die at the hands of you people."

If it were the Lin Yue of the past, she would definitely choose to survive on her own and let Xiao Yuqing die! However, her heart was filled with hatred right now. She did not want to drag out an ignoble existence and only wanted to take revenge! With her aptitude, even if she were to escape from here, she would absolutely not have the opportunity to take revenge. As such, she had given the chance to survive to Xiao Yuqing, while her purpose was to let him take revenge and wipe out a grudge for her in the future!

Yun Xiao fixed his eyes on Xiao Yuqing's departing direction as he slightly furrowed his eyebrows and gave Lin Qiong who was standing beside him a meaningful glance. Lin Qiong grasped the intention he had wanted to convey and hastily shot out towards a distant place, quickly disappearing before everyone's eyes.

Yun Xiao only retracted his gaze after Lin Qiong had left. His unfeeling expression deeply stared at Lin Yue and killing intent gradually emitted from his body, shrouding the entire rear mountain.

"Keke," Lin Yue sensed Yun Xiao's killing intent and laughed sneeringly, "Even if I die in your hands, my son will definitely avenge me! At that time, you will also come and accompany me in the underworld, Hahaha!"

Her laughter was filled with malevolence, as her eyes were filled with hatred.

Hate!

How could she not hate?

Absolutely no one could surpass her son, especially this trash!

Wei Liancheng could no longer continue to silently stand by and ridiculed her as he said, "Lin Yue, I only want to say this. Your son is not as good as Yun Xiao right now and he will not surpass him in the future either. You better not put too much hope in him."

"Hmph! I don't believe it and my son is very outstanding! The reason why this trash could become so powerful is that he definitely met with some sort of opportunity! Therefore, I have already sent away Xiao Yuqing, and the location is the Forest of No Return!"

Wei Liancheng shook his head. _This woman has truly gone mad!_

She threw Yun Xiao into the Forest of No Return in the past, and now she also made her own son enter there. Only a crazy woman would do such a thing.

"If you want to kill me then do it. Afterall, my Yuqing will avenge me!" Lin Yue raised her chin and sneeringly looked at these people before her.

"You want to die?" Yun Luofeng tugged the corner of her lips. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, alive but hoping you could die?"

She would never forget that it was this woman that had caused Yun Xiao to be harmed. Just based on this point, it was sufficient for her to die ten thousand times over!

Lin Yue's body trembled and she looked at Yun Luofeng who was closing in on her while her face finally revealed fright.

"What are you doing?"

She retreated back two steps and tightly bit her lips as her facial expression was pale. It wasn't until this moment that she finally felt fear.

"Letting you experience a living hell."

Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled and closed in towards Lin Yue. A slight smile hung on the corner of her lips. "I wonder if you'd like to experience the Bone Shattering Pill?"

Lin Yue was startled and her eyes revealed terror. Before she had the chance to say anything, a black medicinal pill had been flicked out from the young lady's hands and shot into her mouth.

_Swallow_

Lin Yue accidentally swallowed that black medicinal pill and she hastily clutched her own throat while rushing to one side to dryly vomit. Yet, that black pill had dissolved after entering her mouth and rapidly entered her body…

"Yun Luofeng," seeing this scene, Ling Yao laughed sneeringly, "It's a huge mistake if you want to use this Bone Shattering Pill to control us! Don't you know that she has already contacted the Godly Physician Tian Ya? With the arrival of Tian Ya, it's useless regardless of how powerful your pill is."

If it were in the past, Ling Yao would definitely address Lin Yue as Aunt, but right now, she had clearly addressed her in an improper way. After all, Xiao Yuqing's innate aptitude was inferior to Yun Xiao and now her heart has already inclined towards Yun Xiao.

Even if she was now a trash!

Thinking of the things that Yun Xiao did to her earlier, her heart ached but she believed all along that the reason why Yun Xiao would treat her that way was because of Yun Luofeng. If Yun Luofeng were to die, she could take advantage of that and replace her…

As for her crippled dantian…

Didn't Lin Yue say that she had already contacted the God Physician Tian Ya? She didn't believe that there was an illness that the God Physician was unable to cure.

Yun Xiao coldly glanced at Ling Yao and the killing intent in his eyes being increasingly thick. The moment that he had glanced towards Ling Yao, the spiritual energy in her became frantic once again and caused her to be in so much pain that she couldn't even speak a word.

"Won't you know if anyone could cure you of my Bone Shattering Pill by experiencing it yourself?"

Yun Luofeng slowly walked towards Lin Yue and the smile on her face contained a bewitching glimmer.

Suddenly, Lin Yue's body started to hurt, and she screamed mournfully, just like her body was being torn and her bones crushed.

"I've said before, those who have humiliated Yun Xiao will not die that easily."

She would only let them live wishing they were dead!

Looking at Lin Yue's miserable appearance, Xiao father and son shivered. Clearly, they were filled with dread towards Yun Luofeng's methods.

"The title of the three Families of Sifang City is bestowed by that lord from the Spirit God Mountain," Xiao Lin gnashed his teeth and said, "No matter how powerful Xiao'er is, he isn't able to oppose the Spirit God Mountain. If you insist on touching us, the people from there will certainly not let you off."

Seeing Xiao Lin bringing out the Spirit God Mountain, Wei Liancheng helplessly shook his head and a mocking smile hung on his aged face.

_Could it be that this old fogey didn't know that Lin Ruobai was the young Miss of Spirit God Mountain? To actually say such words before her? If that lord were to know of these matters, how would he let these people off?_

"Wei Liancheng," Xiao Lin turned towards Wei Liancheng and continued speaking, "The three Families are a whole and now that there's an external force encroaching, you must unite with us to fend them off!"

If it were in the past, he would simply not place Wei Liancheng in his eyes.

Unfortunately for him right now, he had to make use of Wei Liancheng. _Why did it have to be that Wei Liancheng who was the only one who could get in touch with that lord from Spirit God Mountain?_

"Keke," Wei Liancheng contemptuously snickered and a mocking smile appeared on his lips, "Apologies, I do not think that I am in agreement with your Xiao Family! The mistakes that the Xiao Family has committed must be shouldered by yourself."

At this time, Wei Liancheng had already noticed Lin Ruobai's discontented gaze, and he immediately emphasized their relationship to prove his innocence. He did not want this little ancestor to be mistaken in any way.

Xiao Lin's expression changed as he did not expect Wei Liancheng would be in such a hurry to deny their relations and a gush of anger surged forth from his chest. "Wei Liancheng, I hope you will not regret your actions today!"

Wei Liancheng chuckled. "Rest assured, I will not go as far as to regret just because of your Xiao Family."

"Hmph!" Xiao Lin snorted and turned to look at Yun Luofeng, "Are you truly intending to make things difficult for the Xiao Family? Don't tell me you are not afraid of those people from the Spirit God Mountain?"

_Spirit God Mountain?" _Yun Luofeng subconsciously shot a glance at Lin Ruobai…

Initially, it was at the foot of the Spirit God Mountain where she had seen Lin Ruobai. Therefore, even though that old man did not tell her of Lin Ruobai's identity, but she could still imagine the status she had there. Furthermore, she did not believe that the Spirit God Mountain would unreasonably side with the Xiao Family.

"Yun Xiao." Yun Luofeng pressed on Yun Xiao's hand and looked at the Xiao Family father and son with a smile. "That year when you chased Yun Xiao out from the family, did you ever think you would see a scene like today?"

Xiao Chen's heart suddenly trembled. His handsome face was pale without any color and his pleading gaze bypassed Yun Luofeng to glance at the unfeeling man beside her. "Xiao'er don't forget. Without the Xiao family, you wouldn't exist! Do you truly have the heart to see the Family destroyed?"

Hearing this word, Yun Xiao's gaze slowly fell on Yun Luofeng's body. His expression no longer had the tenderness of before but instead contained a deep glimmer that no one was able to understand.

"It's fine if she's happy."

He still insisted on that sentence. As long as Yun Luofeng was happy, he would be behind her supporting her regardless of anything she did. After that, he seemed to have recalled something as he spoke another sentence, "She promised me that as long as I settle the matters of the Xiao Family, she will let me undress her."

His words implied that his motive for destroying the Xiao Family was to make Yun Luofeng take off her clothing.

Xiao Chen was thoroughly enraged. He stared at the man's unwavering emotionless face, and he angrily berated, "You're outrageous! You actually dare to treat your grandfather and father as such. You will definitely not have a good death!"

_Bang!_

Just as Xiao Chen's spoke these words, a palm strike abruptly came forth and caused his body to retreat a few steps.

The young lady fiddled with her skirt and her arrogant expression had a condescending look as she coldly overlooked the Xiao Family.

"You do not have the right to humiliate my man!"

_Puchi!_

Xiao Chen spat out a mouthful of fresh blood and he was angered to the point his whole body trembled. He wished he could dismember these people before him into pieces. In contrast, Xiao Lin's eyes revealed a despairing look, because he knew that this time, the Xiao Family would be completely destroyed.

"Family head!"

Just as Xiao Lin was despairing, a hurried voice could be heard from outside. Shortly after, a servant ran in and cupped his hands in salute and spoke. "Reporting to the Family head, people from the Spirit God Mountain have come."


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 421-230

Spirit God Mountain?

Xiao Lin's original despairing expression suddenly brightened after hearing the three words Spirit God Mountain. "The people from the Spirit God Mountain have arrived? As long as they come, the Xiao Family will be saved! Hahaha, Wei Liancheng, you've colluded with outsiders to harm the Spirit Domain. Do you think that person from Spirit God Mountain will forgive you?"

Although Xiao Lin was also suspicious of why the Spirit God Mountain would come to the Xiao Family without any reason, this did not mean he wouldn't make use of their strength to flaunt their might! As long as the Spirit God Mountain backed them up, these people would be unable to cause any trouble!

Thinking of that, his gaze turned towards Yun Xiao who was on one side and his aged face was smiling. "I can give you a chance to hand over your soul jade plaque and return to the Xiao Family! Otherwise, you will definitely regret your decision today!"

The Spirit God Mountain was the strongest force in the Spirit Domain and also symbolized power and prestige! The Spirit God Mountain had a God-like existence in the hearts of everyone in the Spirit Domain! Unsurpassable and unparalleled!

As he was speaking, sounds of orderly footsteps of the people from the Spirit God Mountain resounded in the entire rear mountain. Not even a moment later, Xiao Lin saw a handsome middle-aged man hastily walking over from the foot of the mountain. His clothing was freely flying in the wind and he had an astonishing might! One need not think to know that this man's identify was certainly incomparably grand!

A group of bodyguards followed behind the man and their strength was out of the ordinary. Their auras were like a treasured sword that was unsheathed and extremely sharp.

In the vast sea of people, in a glance Lin Jingfeng saw Lin Ruobai who was obediently standing beside Yun Luofeng. Only after seeing that his precious daughter was unharmed did his heart slowly loosen. Right now, whenever he recalled the letter that Wei Liancheng had sent over, a raging fury would bubble up in his heart.

"Lord Jingfeng," Wei Liancheng walked over slowly and a hint of a smile curved upon his aged face, "you're here?"

_Lord Jingfeng?_

A look of astonishment appeared on Xiao Lin's face. _Could it be that this middle-aged man before me was that person on Spirit God Mountain that had been revered as a supreme existence?_

"Lord!" Thinking of this, Xiao Lin immediately recovered his senses and he fiercely stared at Wei Liancheng while he hastily spoke, "Wei Liancheng this old man is excessively unruly, to actually collude with outsiders to scheme and seize power in the Spirit Domain! That illegitimate daughter of his is the best evidence!"

Wei Liancheng's illegitimate daughter had acknowledged an outsider as her master and right now, that outsider was thinking of oppressing the Xiao Family. Didn't this indirectly prove that Wei Liancheng had colluded with outsiders?

Lin Jingfeng, who originally wanted to walk towards his treasured daughter, stopped in his tracks because of Xiao Lin's words. He looked in astonishment at Wei Liancheng and asked, "Liancheng, when did you have an illegitimate daughter? Why was I unaware of this?"

Wei Liancheng was also baffled as he touched his own head and in a puzzled manner replied, "Illegitimate daughter? Even I am not aware of any illegitimate daughter."

"Wei Liancheng! You're still trying to worm out of this!" Xiao Lin coldly snorted and he angrily pointed towards Lin Ruobai. "Isn't this darn girl your illegitimate daughter? If it weren't because you have a relationship with her, why would you indulge her as such?"

Following the direction where Xiao Lin pointed, Lin Jingfeng gaze gradually turned towards his precious daughter who was nibbling on her fingers…

Afterward…

His entire being was stunned.

Wei Lianchang's expression revealed an odd look. In addition to his initial disdain, his gaze looking towards Xiao Lin also contained sympathy. He helplessly shook his head but his face had unconcealable gloating.

"Lord," Xiao Lin did not see that odd expression of Wei Liancheng and he continued speaking," a man like him does not have the qualifications to be the spokesperson of the Spirit God Mountain. Only people who are unconditionally loyal to the Spirit Domain have such a right."

He was indirectly saying that Wei Liancheng did not have the right to be a spokesperson, and only a person like him, Xiao Lin, who was loyal had this right!

"Keke!" Wei Liancheng sneeringly laughed, "Xiao Lin, I truly don't know if you are really stupid or not, but I've never seen a person who is stupid to such an extent as you."

_This idiot actually dared to claim that Lin Ruobai was my illegitimate daughter in front of Lin Jingfeng. Wasn't this bringing it on oneself?_

Lin Jingfeng's expression was so solemn that it was frightening. An intense storm seemed to rush forth from his eyes and a glance as sharp as sword shot at Xiao Lin. However, he did not say anything ultimately but walked towards Lin Ruobai without consulting anyone. When Lin Jingfeng stood before the young lady, his footsteps paused and his voice hoarsely called, "Wei Liancheng."

Xiao Lin proudly looked at Wei Liancheng. _That old bastard actually dared to help these people and make things difficult for the Xiao Family and now that the Spirit God Mountain people were here, he's doomed!_

However, continuing on, Lin Jingfeng's words caused Xiao Lin's aged face to stiffen and he was stupefied to the extent of not being able to speak.

The man's voice became increasingly low and it was as if a sharp knife had drifted past him, "Guard him and don't let him escape."

Xiao Lin's expression was lifeless as he did not understand the meaning of Lin Jingfeng's words. According to reason, shouldn't he fly into a rage out of humiliation and kill these outsiders and Wei Liancheng that traitor?

But why did he ask Wei Liancheng to guard him?

Soon, Lin Jingfeng's actions answered to the questions in Xiao Lin's heart.

When he had walked to Lin Ruobai, his sharp expression gradually became gentle, and his handsome face had a tender smile as he spoke gently, "Xiao Bai, why didn't you throw yourself into your father's embrace after seeing me this time around like you did in the past?"

The man's voice had instantly thrown Xiao Lin into the underworld.

His heart was ice-cold and cold sweat emerged from his entire body.

He seemed to have heard Lin Jingfeng say the words 'your father'?

_Don't tell me, that young lady was Lin Jingfeng's daughter?_

Thinking of this possibility, Xiao Lin's expression became pale and lacked of color instantly. The reason Wei Liancheng had indulged that young lady as such, was not because she was his illegitimate daughter, but instead, because of the other's party identity as the Miss of Spirit God Mountain?

It was such a joke that he had just assumed that Lin Ruobai was Wei Liancheng's illegitimate daughter and had even said it out loud in front of her real father.

"Daddy," Lin Ruobai looked at Lin Jingfeng who was walking closer and her bright eyes contained a grievance, "do you not love me anymore?"

Lin Jingfeng did not understand why his precious daughter would say such things, and he couldn't help but stare blankly. Soon after, he saw her expression of being unfairly treated, and the gentleness in his face became increasingly prominent. "Xiao Bai, you are my only daughter and if I don't love you, who will I love?"

Lin Ruobai pouted her small lips, and she looked towards Lin Yue whose complexion was already deathly pale without any color. "Earlier on, this auntie said that your daughter was unable to carry on the ancestral line for the family and will not be liked by Daddy. Only someone like her son is considered a real genius. She also said that you would hand over all your assets to your nephew rather than giving them to me! Otherwise, you would become the joke of others!"

When Lin Jingfeng heard his daughter's words, his gently smiling face immediately darkened. An icy look flickered across his sharp eyes, and guided by Lin Ruobai's gaze he slowly turned his eyes to Lin Yue, who was lying on the ground and pretending to be dead. Trembling all over, Lin Yue prayed that Lin Jingfeng would not notice her, her eyes tight shut, her pale face perspiring…

Unfortunately, he did.

The man's eyes were like sharp blades, scraping over her skin, and this made her feel like she was being cut into pieces by those blades, her heart filled with pain and fear.

Lin Jingfeng laughed coldly, and his laughter was like icy blades that made all the people of the Xiao Clan kneel down in fear. "I didn't expect that your daughter-in-law was bold enough to lord it over the Spirit God Mountain and utter nonsense like my baby girl was disfavored by me."

"Master Jingfeng." Xiao Lin was kneeling down in the cold wind, his old body shivering, "I didn't know this little girl was your daughter, I just… "

"Oh?" Lin Jinfeng showed an icy smile and gave Xiao Lin a threatening look. "You didn't know that Xiao Bai was my daughter, so you concluded that she was the illegitimate daughter of Wei Liancheng?"

Although there was a distance between him and Lin Jingfeng, Xiao Lin felt the man's voice was right beside his ear. Shaking harder, he was on all fours, as if he was trying to hide in the dust.

"Get out of here!" Lin Jingfeng shouted coldly. "I'll settle with you later."

Saying this, he turned his eyes to Lin Yue on the ground, a cruel smile appearing on his lips. "If you continue to pretend to be dead, I will make you regret it soon!"

Xiao Bai was his baby girl. He loved her so much that he wouldn't even say a harsh word to her. How dare this woman humiliate his baby girl and bullsh*t that he would rather pass down his power to his nephew instead of his own daughter!

Greatly frightened by his words, the unkempt Lin Yue no longer pretended to be dead, quickly got up from the ground, and kept kowtowing to him. "Please, forgive me… As long as you forgive me, I'll be at your service for my entire life."

Before when she had transferred Xiao Yuqing away with a charm, at that moment she had been determined to face her death. But who in the world was not afraid of death? Let alone that she had tried so hard to acquire her position today!

If she could survive, she didn't want to die here!

"At my service?" Lin Jingfeng lifted his chin arrogantly and gave a sneer, "Do you deserve it?"

The man's words were full of contempt, his eyes so arrogant, as if he did not put Lin Yue who looked just like a crazy woman in his eyes. Indeed, there were too many people who were desperate to be at the service of the Spirit God Mountain! Who did Lin Yue think she was?

_BANG!_

Lin Yue drew back a few steps, stumbled and fell to the ground. Suddenly, she burst into laughter, "Did I say anything wrong? Yes, the Spirit God Mountain is very strong, so what? You will die without any descendant! When you go to hell, how will you face your ancestors? Hahaha!"

Since she would die anyway, why not humiliate these people before she died? Seeing that Lin Jingfeng's face immediately changed, Lin Yue felt quite pleased.

The man, in her opinion, was touched in a raw spot by her words. After all, everybody in the world would want a son! Unfortunately, some people would end up dying without any descendant because they had done too many evil things in their past lives! However, Lin Yue didn't expect that Lin Jingfeng's face changed not because she said he would die without any descendant, for in his opinion, his daughter could inherit the family business as well.

He was angry with Lin Yue's attitude towards girls!

It would be fine if Lin Yue herself preferred boys over girls, but how dare she utter this nonsense in his presence?! He never thought a girl would be inferior to a boy! Thinking of this, he gave a sneer and tightly grabbed Lin Yue's neck, his face ferocious.

"You are courting death!"

Lin Yue slowly closed her eyes, a determined smile hovering on her lips. Yes, she preferred a boy to a girl, so what? That was why she strangled her own daughter on that day! Nobody knew it, including Xiao Chen…

If he knew about it, she would lose her position in the Xiao Clan, and even Xiao Yuqing's life would be utterly changed. She would also lose the only one she could depend on, Xiao Yuqing!

"Wait a minute."

Suddenly, a voice rang behind Xiao Chen. Hearing this voice, Lin Jingfeng slowly relaxed his grip on Lin Yue's neck. Under the eyes of all the people present, a gorgeous white-robed girl lightly walked to his side, a gentle smile on her lips. "Leave this woman to me. I have something to ask her."

"Okay."

Lin Jingfeng would not refuse any request of Yun Luofeng, the girl that saved his baby girl's life. Moreover, if it weren't for her 'insulting words' to him, he would not have picked himself up.

Looking at this scene, Wei Liancheng curiously looked at Yun Luofeng. For some reason, he had an inkling that the relationship between Lin Jingfeng and Yun Luofeng was not as simple as he imagined. He could feel Lin Jingfeng's respect and gratitude for this girl from his words. But the girl was so young, why did Lin Jingfeng respect her so much? There must be something he didn't know…

Yun Xiao stood silently behind Yun Luofeng, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. His dark eyes followed her figure all the time, not moving away from her even a second.

"Tell me," Yun Luofeng lifted her beautiful face and looked down at Lin Yue, "where is Yun Xiao's mother?"

Lin Yue was stunned. Her eyes rolled, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Yun Luofeng smiled and suddenly kicked hard on the chest of Lin Yue, "Do you know what kind of means I'll use on those who don't answer my question?"

_Blech!_

Lin Yue vomited a mouthful of blood. She rubbed her sore chest and glared angrily at Yun Luofeng. "I am Xiao Xiao's legitimate mother! If you marry him, I'll be your mother-in-law. Aren't you afraid of divine punishment doing this to me?"

Yun Luofeng trampled hard on Lin Yue's body, her eyes arrogant and domineering.

"Firstly, he belongs to the Yun Clan, adopting my surname, Yun! Secondly, you were just a concubine. How dare you have the nerve to call yourself his legitimate mother! He only has one mother, and you don't deserve to be called his mother! Thirdly, if there really was something like divine punishment in the world, why wouldn't it be directed at you? If it punishes me for a person like you, it only shows that God doesn't have eyes! If God is blind, then I'll get rid of him!"

With her commanding attitude, the girl was like a god, looking down at the common herd. Lin Yue's face was turning paler, she felt a burning pain in her chest, and she couldn't move her body. Whenever she moved, her bones ached so much that she couldn't help gasping in pain.

"Yun Luofeng, you will go to hell!" She gnashed her teeth and cursed word by word.

Yun Luofeng sneered, "Alas, you are not even qualified to go to hell! I'll give you one more chance, where is Yun Xiao's mother?!"

"Hmm!" Lin Yue clenched her lips, and a cold snort came from her nose. Why would she tell this woman so much information since she would die anyway? She would love to see them blindly search for that woman for their entire lives, and end up with nothing…

"It seems that you want to taste the 'Bone-shattering Pill' now," Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes, an evil look flickering across her eyes, "so I'm going to satisfy you."

Hardly had Yun Luofeng 's voice faded away when a body shattering pain immediately ran all through her body. Under the severe pain, she broke into a cold sweat and trembled all over. It was so painful that she couldn't even cry out.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Clenching her teeth, she tried really hard to spit out these words. At this moment, she finally understood why Ling Yao was so afraid of Yun Luofeng. Nobody could really bear this body-shattering pain…

"His mother… was taken away by a mysterious man. I happened to see it. Even Xiao Lin and Xiao Chen didn't know about it." As she spit out these words, the sharp pain soon disappeared. Soaked with sweat, she couldn't help but tremble as long as she recalled the sharp pain. Over the years, she kept it secret, not telling anybody about it. She didn't expect that she would be compelled to tell about it today…

"Do you know the identity of the mysterious man?" Yun Luofeng pondered and asked.

Lin Yue feebly shook her head, "I don't know. I don't even know who the mysterious man was."

At this moment, Lin Yue would not continue to lie. It seemed that she really didn't know who the mysterious man was…

She just didn't understand why the mysterious man took Yun Xiao's mother away.

"Done with this question. There is another question. Is Xiao Yuqing your real son? I've never seen a mother who would transfer her son to a place like the Forest of No Return."

Yun Xiao had narrowly escaped from the Forest of No Return, but Lin Yue thought Yun Xiao became so powerful just because he found some opportunity within the Forest of No Return, so she transferred Xiao Yuqing to the Forest of No Return via a charm.

Yun Luofeng just casually asked this question. After all, how would a great Family like the Xiao Family accept a person without their bloodline as a descendant?

However, hearing the question of Yun Luofeng, Lin Yue shook, a look of fear flashing through her eyes. As if trying to cover up this fear, she laughed crazily, "Hahaha, Xiao Yuqing is my own son! Are you afraid now? My son has entered the Forest of No Return, and he will surely find a great opportunity. He will definitely become more powerful than this trash. At that time, he will come back and avenge me, hahaha!"

As Lin Yue was laughing like crazy, all of a sudden she hit her own chest, and soon blood spurted out and dyed the ground red…

Yun Luofeng was stunned. She didn't expect that a person like Lin Yue would commit suicide. Was she afraid she would be compelled to tell something? Or it was because her casual question had touched on a raw spot?

_So Xiao Yuqing was not her real son?_

"I'll check on that." Yun Xiao, apparently aware of the doubts in Yun Luofeng's heart, slowly stepped forward, and gently put his arm around the girl's shoulder, his cold face serious.

"Okay." Yun Luofeng nodded gently. She could leave this matter to Yun Xiao, who would surely find out the truth. "Yun Xiao, how do you want to deal with the people of the Xiao Family?" Yun Luofeng nestled in the man's shoulder, a wicked smile hovering on her lips.

Yun Xiao gave a cold look at Xiao Lin and Xiao Chen and his voice was as cold as ever, "Kill them."

He paused and added, "Don't forget your promise to me." At that moment, the man gazed at her earnestly and intently with his dark eyes, as if he could see her naked body through her clothes.

Yun Luofeng's eyebrows twitched. The man was still thinking about what she had said to him with so many people present! "Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng raised her head, and gazed at the man's handsome face, "I'll keep my promise to you." Since Yun Xiao took it seriously, she would fulfill her promise anyway, even though she just joked about it back then.

Hearing the girl's answer, Yun Xiao cracked a faint smile, and then, he turned his cold eyes to Xiao Lin and Xiao Chen, the smile soon disappearing. He would only smile to Yun Luofeng and nobody else deserved his smile!

"Xiao'er," Xiao Chen trembled and gave a hollow laugh, "I'm your father. If you kill me, people will blame you for being unfilial. You wouldn't commit such a monstrous crime, would you? Besides, your younger brother has left the Xiao Family, and you are the only eligible successor of the Xiao Family. I will give you all my fatherly love if you come back."

In Xiao Chen's opinion, he was the biological father of Yun Xiao, and this man would not be so cruel as to kill his own father! After all, if a son killed his father, he would be subject to divine punishment!

The man's face was cold and his voice was low, "I only have one family."

That person was Yun Luofeng!

"Xiao'er, I treated you badly before, but now I know I was wrong," With a stiff smile, Xiao Chen tried to speak as softly as he could, "If you come back to the Xiao Family, I'll make it up to you for my entire life."

_Make it up? _Hearing Xiao Chen's words, Yun Luofeng sneered, "Yun Xiao was expelled out of the Xiao Family when he was only seven and thrown into the Forest of No Return. Can you imagine how much he suffered all those years? What makes you believe you can make it up to him?"

"But…" Xiao Chen looked towards the girl who was approaching him and backed up a few steps in fear. He clenched his teeth and tried to defend himself, "It was my father who decided to expel him from the family, and it was Lin Yue who threw him into the Forest of No Return. I had nothing to do with these things. I am innocent."

Xiao Chen didn't feel any guilt saying these words. He just tried to defend himself with all possible arguments and put all the blame on others.

"You…" Xiao Lin turned to Xiao Chen angrily, his finger trembling with anger, "You didn't want him because you thought he was a trash! If it weren't for the fact that you brought Lin Yue and Xiao Yuqing home, I wouldn't have kicked him out of the family!"

Xiao Chen snorted and argued coldly, "Father, it was all your fault, I just followed your orders. Besides, I didn't intend to bring Lin Yue and Xiao Yuqing home. I brought them home because you found out that Xiao Yuqing had great talent."

Xiao Lin's face turned from blue to white, and then from white to blue, his eyes filled with raging flames, but more disappointment than distress. This was his good son who he had been taken care of for so many years! To save his own life, he would rather put all the blame on his old father!

"Father, even a spiritual beast will protect its cub. If you really treat me as your son, you should cut your throat before Xiao'er to atone for your sins! I'll bury you after you die, otherwise, you will end up not being buried!" A fierce look flashed through Xiao Chen's eyes. _Every man for himself! _His father's life was not as important as his own life.

As long as Yun Xiao could let him go, he wouldn't mind sacrificing his father's life!

"Hahaha!" Xiao Lin was so angry that he burst into laughter, his laughter resounding throughout the back mountain of the Xiao Family, "Look, what a good son I have! You want me to be your scapegoat? In your dreams! It was because of you that Xiao 'er was kicked out of the Xiao Family! And have you forgotten how you treated his mother? If it weren't for the fact that his mother was taken away, that woman would probably be tortured to death by you!"

Xiao Chen's face greatly changed, "Bullsh*t! I didn't abuse her at all. Don't try to frame me."

After saying this, he turned his eyes to Yun Xiao and hurriedly explained, "Xiao 'er, don't listen to this old fool's bullsh*t! I loved your mother, I swear to God! If it weren't for the old fool who was satisfied with Xiao Yuqing's talent and insisted on welcoming Lin Yue and Xiao Yuqing to the Xiao Family, I would not have been forced to reduce your mother to a concubine. It's all his fault. I'm innocent!"

From the very beginning, Yun Xiao did not look at the two who were biting at each other, as if it was an insult to him to even look at the two.

"Miss Yun." Seeing Yun Xiao ignored him, Chen Xiao hurriedly turned to Yun Luofeng and begged, "It's all this old fool's decision, and I'm innocent. Please plead for me. If Xiao'er can forgive me, I will do all I can to make it up to him."

Looking at Xiao Chen who was so pathetic, Wei Liancheng shook his head and smiled with contempt.

This was the personality of the Xiao Family's father and son pair.

It was truly a dog-eat-dog fight! 1

Yun Luofeng wickedly glanced at Xiao Chen, her pitch-black eyes bursting with a domineering light. "What if I imprisoned you for 10 years and made you encounter innumerable torments and pain in those 10 years. Then, after 10 years, I told you I would compensate you, what would you think?"

Xiao Chen's appearance turned ghastly white in an instant. He could not control himself and snarled again, "But I'm Yun Xiao's father. If he does this, he will definitely face the wrath of Heaven!"

"Is that so?" Yun Luofeng's lips turned up, and she said with a faint smile, "Then your behavior just now, wouldn't it be met even more seriously with the wrath of Heaven? At least you only gave life to Yun Xiao, but Xiao Lin, he raised you to adulthood and provided you with a generous amount of resources and an unlimited amount of glory. Yet, you repeatedly referred to him as 'Old Thing' and even wanted him to commit suicide by cutting his own throat as an apology for his offense! Wouldn't your behavior cause the wrath of heaven as well?"

_Boom!_

Inside Xiao Chen's head, it was as though thunder roared like an explosion, making him stagger back a few steps. He tightly clenched his fists and could not stop his heart from trembling no matter what.

Yun Luofeng coldly glanced at him, this glance had an attitude of looking down on the world, arrogant and domineering.

"I don't believe the so-called wrath of Heaven, I only believe in avenging each grievance one by one! However you treated Yun Xiao back then, now…he's merely paying it back to you!"

"No!" Xiao Chen shrieked, "I don't want to die, I don't want to die here!"

After saying this, he suddenly charged toward Lin Yue, who already lost her life long ago, and drew a long knife, ferociously stabbing her corpse.

"It's all you, if it weren't for your existence, I would never have missed a peerless genius like Xiao'er! You and Xiao Yuqing both deserve to die! If it weren't for you, I, Xiao Chen, would be the father of the magnificent Ghost Emperor, hahaha!"

He had gone completely crazy!

His head of ink-colored hair hung messily over his shoulders and his features were malevolent. As though he did not vent enough anger, he used the long knife in his hand to start dissecting the corpse in front of him.

"Xiao Bai."

Perhaps afraid that Lin Ruobai would be traumatized by this bloody scene, Lin Jingfeng hurriedly wanted to cover her eyes. But who knew that Lin Ruobai would slap his hand away and watch the bloody scene in front of her with big, bright eyes that were brimming with an excited light.

Immediately, Lin Jingfeng was stunned.

He carefully examined her, as though this was his first time getting to know his daughter.

This little girl's bones actually hid such a bloody and violent genetic trait, so much so that she would become this excited from seeing someone being dissected? That enthusiastic appearance of wanting to try it out herself made the corner of Ling Jingfeng's mouth twitch.

He solemnly instructed, "Xiao Bai, you can't do something this bloody in the future. When faced with an enemy, a one-hit kill is enough! Do you understand?"

Lin Ruobai blinked her eyes and cutely nodded. "I understand, Daddy, I'm only curious, I wouldn't do it myself…"

"As long as you understand."

Lin Jingfeng stroked Lin Ruobai's little head, and his gaze gentled. He did not wish to see his daughter becoming a psychopath who ravaged corpses for gratification!

"Hahaha!"

On the rear mountain, Xiao Chen's mad laughter echoed everywhere. His laughter was sinister and terrifying, making people shiver all over even though it was not cold.

"Dead, you are finally completely dead! Xiao Yuqing as well, if it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be reduced to this miserable state! You all deserve to die!"

Even now, Xiao Chen still did not think about what caused his current fate and continued to push the blame onto other people…

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng turned her head, facing Xiao Chen with her back. Her pitch-black eyes were like the dark sky and its stars, revealing an abyss, "I'm tired."

Her words implied that she hoped Yun Xiao would hurry and finish taking care of these people in front of them so that she could return and rest.

"Okay," Yun Xiao lightly nodded, "wait a minute for me."

When that man's cold voice was heard, the eyes of the Xiao Family's father and son divulged their fear. Then, two rays of light flashed and pierced into their throats.

Xiao Chen probably never imagined that Yun Xiao would actually kill his own father.

_Could it be that he really did not fear the wrath of Heaven?_

Even until the moment that he closed his eyes, his brain was still pondering this question…

From Yun Xiao speaking those words to the Xiao father and son meeting their end, only 20 seconds had passed, so there was still a lot of time left in the minute that he spoke of!

After disposing of the two members of the Xiao Family, the man's callous gaze turned to the group from the Ling Family again…

Ling Feng originally wanted to sneak away while everyone was not paying attention. However, he did not walk too far before meeting the man's cold gaze. His back suddenly grew stiff and sweat could not help but surface.

"Young Master Xiao," Ling Feng dryly chuckled twice, "Ling Yao and you are considered to have once had an engagement, and our Ling Family never hurt you. So, could you let me go? As long as you're willing, I can gift Yao'er to you to be your concubine."

Hearing her grandfather's words, indignance surfaced on the face of the young girl lying on the ground. She was originally Yun Xiao's fiancée, but she could only become a concubine now? If people learned of it, she would surely be ridiculed. Moreover, she did not think that Yun Luofeng's status could surpass hers!

"Brother Xiao," Ling Yao looked at Yun Xiao with tearful eyes. "I'm aware of my mistake. If you're willing to give me a chance, I'm willing to fulfill the engagement and become your wife."

At this moment, every word that Ling Yao spoke, a piercing pain would come from her body. It was evident that her injuries were not light. For Yun Xiao, she was completely ignoring her pain to say these words. However, she had clearly forgotten how Yun Xiao crippled her without any mercy just now, so why would he have any pity for her?

"Yao'er!" Ling Feng's expression shifted.

It had to be said that the current Ling Yao was already a trash, and becoming a concubine for Yun Xiao already required profuse thanks. If it weren't for their previous engagement, he would not have planned to exchange Ling Yao for the Ling Family's peace. However, it appeared that besides previously having decent innate talent, this granddaughter, Ling Yao, was completely useless in everything else and also did not have a single bit of intelligence.

"Young Master Yun Xiao, if you don't like Ling Yao, our Ling Family still has other women, I can gift them all to you to be your concubines." Ling Feng looked at Yun Xiao in an ingratiating manner. "I only beg you, please let our Ling Family off."

Because Lin Jingfeng came rather late and did not see everything that happened earlier, he naturally did not know about Yun Xiao crippling Ling Yao without any leniency. Therefore, hearing Ling Feng's words now, his eyes revealed a hint of fury, but even more prominent was worry. In this world, how many men could resist the allure of beauty? If this man could not resist the terms proposed by Ling Feng, then what would Xiao Bai's master do with herself?

Just as Lin Jingfeng was plagued with anxiety, the man's icy voice slowly rung in this rear mountain.

"The Ling Family…humiliated her."

"What?" Ling Feng started, not understanding the meaning of the man's words.

The man briefly paused before continuing to say, "Anyone who humiliates her, dies!"

_Boom! _

Without waiting for Ling Feng to react, a strong force suddenly attacked him from the front. It was as though a giant, invisible hand pierced into his chest and ferociously squeezed his heart into pieces. Ling Feng's entire body stiffened, and his eyes widened in disbelief, his geriatric body slowly falling to the ground.

He died with remaining grievances!

At this moment, seeing the scene of her grandfather's horrible death, Ling Yao was evidently frightened. Her mouth was wide-open, her eyes divulging her fear.

Suddenly, she felt the man's gaze land on her…

This was the first time that Yun Xiao directly looked at her, but there was an intense killing intent concealed in his gaze.

"N-no…" Ling Yao's hoarse voice carried a teary note, it was not until now that she truly experienced the taste of regret!

Then, she watched the man lift his hand…

_Boom!_

A terrifying force slammed into Ling Yao and her body was flung into the air, harshly falling onto the ground. Fresh, scarlet blood endlessly rushed out of her mouth, painting the lapels of her robe red.

However, this was not the end…

Under her fearful gaze, several rays of light rapidly sped toward her, gradually magnifying in front of her eyes. Immediately after, she felt a sting of pain in her chest, and her awareness began to ebb.

She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but in the end, she closed it. However, Ling Yao's last glance at Yun Luofeng was brimming with jealousy and envy…

A man with both excellent looks and formidable strength was this loyal to her! She was the only one for him even though there were many other women in this world! A love this loyal and dependable, no matter how much some people envied it, they still could not attain it. But against all odds, this woman attained it.

If she were given another chance, she definitely would not mock and ridicule Yun Xiao during his hard times. If she did that, would this man choose her instead in the end? In her despair, Ling Yao slowly closed her eyes, and her face gradually lost its color and turned pale.

Yun Xiao slowly turned around without a trace of pity, his appearance as cold as always. "I have done what I promised you." When his gaze turned to Yun Luofeng once more, it contained a hint of warmth, and his thin lips slightly pursed as he seriously asked, "So shouldn't you fulfill your promise as well?"

Originally to him, whether the Xiao Family survived had nothing to do with him. He only came to Spirit Domain because of her words.

"Don't you plan to take a look at your Xiao Family's secret realm?" Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows and asked with a smile on her lips.

Yun Xiao replied with a concentrated expression, "Compared with a secret realm, you're more important to me."

Meaning, compared with the Xiao Family's secret realm, stripping off Yun Luofeng's clothes was more important…

Yun Luofeng's fingers gently lifted Yun Xiao's chin up as she stood on tiptoes, her lips nearing his ear, and said in an incredibly flirtatious tone, "Alright, then I will be in the room…waiting for you to strip my clothes off."

It was as though her voice contained an extremely strong seductive power. It hit Yun Xiao's heart with a boom, causing a primitive desire to appear in his body.

"This…" Wei Liancheng saw the interaction between the two and rubbed his head as he asked with uncertainty, "Are all the youth these days this open? It's completely different from our generation."

Lin Jingfeng's lips imperceptibly twitched. He did not realize that Xiao Bai's master would actually be this good at teasing men. He reckoned that not many men would be able to resist her attraction…


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 431-440

The night was like water.

Pale moonlight streamed into the room, landing on the young girl's peerlessly beautiful face. The girl felt movements from the outside and slightly opened her eyes, and a bewitching and enthralling smile appeared on her face. Her eyes were like the starry night sky, bright and filled with seductive power, causing people to involuntarily drown in them, unable to free themselves…

"Yun Xiao." Watching the cold man entering the door, Yun Luofeng had a wide smile on her face. "How do you plan to handle the matter with Xiao Yuqing?"

Yun Xiao was silent for a moment. "Lin Qiong has returned, and Xiao Yuqing was indeed sent to the Forest of No Return. That place is too dangerous, so I summoned Lin Qiong to come back."

The entire world claimed that the Ghost Emperor was cold-hearted and just as cruel to his subordinates, but he would never permit his own subordinate to become an unnecessary sacrifice! If he had Lin Qiong head to the Forest of No Return to search for Xiao Yuqing, it would undoubtedly be pointless! What need was there to do such a thing?

"Yun Xiao, do you think Xiao Yuqing is truly Lin Yue's son?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes.

The more that she thought about it, the more suspicious she became. If Lin Yue was not guilty, why would she choose to commit suicide?

However…

Yun Luofeng appeared to have remembered something and continued, "I heard that only those from the Xiao bloodline can enter your Xiao Family's secret realm, so if Xiao Yuqing isn't of the Xiao bloodline, why would Lin Yue allow him to enter the secret realm without worry?"

Yun Xiao glanced at Yun Luofeng, hesitating and looking as though he was reluctant to speak.

It took a while before he made a decision and said, "There's a secret technique that allows someone to completely exchange the blood inside a person and use this to deceive the world! If Lin Yue killed her own child and exchanged Xiao Yuqing's blood with her child's, even the Xiao Family's secret realm couldn't discern the difference."

As the Xiao Family's heir, if Xiao Yuqing's identity was false, wasn't it the same as giving the Xiao Family away on a silver platter? Therefore, before Lin Yue joined the Xiao Family, Xiao Lin must have used the blood-dripping verification method to set his identity! If she wanted to achieve her goal through underhanded means, she could only turn Xiao Yuqing into the Xiao Family's direct descendant by using the secret technique to exchange two people's blood.

The hand that Yun Luofeng used to hold her teacup trembled lightly. "Are you saying that Lin Yue would kill her biological child and also exchange that child's blood with Xiao Yuqing's?"

Regardless of how vicious and merciless Lin Yue was, could she really ruthlessly kill her own child?

"I had someone investigate it just now." Yun Xiao intently looked at Yun Luofeng. "Back then, all the people who helped Lin Yue give birth to her child had an accident and died. Then, not long later, someone dug up a female baby with all its blood sucked out from a field not far away. Because nobody claimed the corpse of this female baby, it was hastily buried!"

In other words, Lin Yue killed her own daughter back then. Then, to destroy the evidence, she drained all of the blood from the baby and replaced Xiao Yuqing's blood with the baby's blood, using this to prove that he was a child of the Xiao Family!

Yun Luofeng snorted. "We allowed Lin Yue to die too easily!"

Even wild beasts looked after their young! But to attain a higher standing in life, she would murder even her own child! This sin was more than enough to make her fall into eternal hell!

Yun Xiao's expression remained cold; he tended to not possess any unnecessary feelings for unimportant people. Hence, despite the fact that Lin Yue did something like that, his face was still void of emotions.

"Before I was seven, Lin Yue lived outside, so she had plenty of space to do this and not be discovered."

If it was at the Xiao residence, perhaps someone would have discovered Lin Yue's actions. However, during those years, she was a kept mistress living outside, so no one would detect anything that she did! Even Lin Yue herself thought she did a flawless job, but she had no idea that many things had already betrayed her…

"Yun Xiao, we don't care about these people." Yun Luofeng slowly stood up, and a wicked smile adorned her lips. She strode to Yun Xiao's side, her breath turning heavy. "Xiao Yuqing won't cause much trouble. Now, we should fulfill our prior promise, how about it?"

Her smile was like a flower, the air slipping past her lips carrying an enticing flavor.

Yun Xiao's gaze involuntarily landed on her body, as though he could see through the thin muslin on her body and catch a glimpse of her faintly visible snow-white skin…

"Yes." Yun Xiao was very honest, his objective for coming to the Xiao residence was to strip the clothes off of the girl. Now that the critical moment had arrived, how could he get cold feet?

"Come here."

Yun Luofeng advanced toward him with a smile and slightly narrowed eyes, her beautiful, happy face was as bewitching and alluring as a purple rose. It was dangerous yet made people unable to resist getting closer to her.

"Or is it that you plan to let me help you strip first?" While saying this, the girl's hand was already on the man's lapels, her slender fingers slipping into the opening and lightly running her hands over the man's firm chest.

_Swish!_

Suddenly, with a lift of her hand, his upper robe was torn off by her, and his eight-pack was branded on the girl's eyes…

On top of his handsome appearance, this man had an extremely perfect figure as well! Anyone who saw abs as beautiful as this would be unable to control the primitive impulse in their heart.

Just as Yun Luofeng's hand slowly trailed down from the man's chest, he firmly grabbed ahold of her, tightly pressing her against the wall.

Yun Luofeng's eyes lightly narrowed, the smile on her breathtaking face deepening. "Yun Xiao, you were a piece of white paper in the beginning. As for me, my biggest interest was to paint a black spot on this piece of white paper to prove that you are mine. The only one in this world who can train you is me."

Yun Xiao's thin lips faintly pursed, his dark eyes gradually shifting down from the girl's collarbone, his hands gently peeling the layer of thin muslin off of her body…

Every inch of her skin was visible to the man, and she lifted her arms to hook it around his neck without a single hint of embarrassment. Her wicked smiling lips moved to beside his ears and lowly chuckled, "If you want to see, I will let you see as much as you want this time."

Her smoldering breath beat against the man's ear, carrying a sensual air that made the man's mind instantly lose its rationality. Fiery blood burst into his veins with a boom, his large hand tightly pressing on the girl as he leaned down to kiss that pair of beautiful lips…

This kiss, along with the man's domineering air, was engraved onto her lips, not dispersing for a long while.

"Feng'er…" he called in a low tone, his magnetic voice akin to a grinding stone, causing a person's heart to feel unbearable.

"Hmm?" the girl quietly responded with raised brows, her dark, smiling eyes remaining fixed on the cold man in front of her from start to end.

"I want you." This time, not only was the man's words honest, but even his body honestly reflected his heart's response.

"Yun Xiao, your kissing has improved."

The young girl provided an irrelevant response while looking at Yun Xiao with a smile. "It appears that something like technique truly needs to be practiced repeatedly. Whenever we are free from now on, we can practice frequently, what do you think?"

"Okay." He would never reject Yun Luofeng's requests, especially a suggestive proposal like this!

"Yun Xiao, when your Heaven and Spirit Method has a breakthrough again, I will give myself over to you, alright?"

Some might say that Yun Luofeng only had a favorable impression of Yun Xiao at the beginning, but the fact that she was willing to use dual cultivation to cure Yun Xiao's deranged symptoms during his breakthrough already proved that she accepted him with her whole heart and body.

If a person had a man this excellent and loyal as well as lovable and obedient beside them, not many could remain unmoved. She was the same! This man made her taste what it was like to have her heart stirred for the first time.

"For you, I will break through as fast as possible." Yun Xiao's gaze was concentrated and serious, and after saying those words, he quietly picked up the clothes from the floor and laid them over the girl's body.

She raised her brows imperceptibly. "Aren't you going to continue looking?"

"It's cold," Yun Xiao intently looked at Yun Luofeng, "I'm afraid you will catch a cold…"

"…" Yun Luofeng started, her lips unable to resist curling up when she saw the man's completely serious expression.

"Yun Xiao, I finally know why I like you," she lowly chuckled, "it's because of your foolishness and purity. To be able to retain a personality like this in the giant dye jar that is this world, it's truly too rare."

"You said that my paper had a black spot painted by you, but, in fact, that's not all. My entire paper has been completely painted black by you." Yun Xiao's gaze remained serious and earnest. "However, I only permit you alone to paint other colors onto my paper."

For the rest of his life, the only woman that he wanted was her!

Hence, he only permitted her to paint the piece of white paper that represented his love life black.

" Ah Xiao. 1 " Yun Luofeng's fingers raised his chin, and she stood on her tiptoes to press a light kiss against his lips. "I will wait until your breakthrough with the Heaven and Spirit Method. At that time, I will hand a complete me over to you."

After saying this, her hand slowly fell on the man's chest, wanting to gently push his body away, but just as her hand touched his chest, he suddenly pulled her into his arms, his lips descending again.

Beside her ear was the man's rough voice, "You said you wanted to practice kissing technique with me. We will continue to practice now."

…

Outside the door, Lin Ruobai, who originally came here to find Yun Luofeng, accidentally heard the activity inside the room. She quickly retracted the hand that she just extended to push the door open and hurriedly covered her eyes.

"See no evil, see no evil…"

"Xiao Bai, what are you doing?" Suddenly, a pleasant, masculine voice came from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. She quickly turned her head and placed her fingers against her lips, making a shushing motion.

"Daddy, Master and Master's lover are making a child right now, we shouldn't bother them."

Through the thin veil on the window, she could faintly see the two people kissing inside the room, and according to the descriptions in the Chungong Tu2 , the next step should be child creating!

As soon as she thought of that embarrassing scene, Lin Ruobai's face turned thoroughly red.

Thank goodness that she stopped in time and did not enter, otherwise, with Master's partner's personality, he would definitely chop her into pieces.

"How do you know about child making?" Lin Jingfeng asked as he glanced at his own daughter with suspicion.

Lin Ruobai cutely blinked. "This is how it's written in the Chungong Tu, is it incorrect?"

"Chungong Tu?" Upon hearing these words, Lin Jingfeng immediately exploded, all of the hair on his head stood on its end, and he stared at her with widened eyes. "What did you just say? You've actually seen something like aChungong Tu?"

Could it be that his own daughter was starting to yearn for love?

Thinking of this, Lin Jingfeng's entire body felt unwell and incredibly heartbroken, and his look of despair was as though his own wife ran off with someone else.

For all these years, he had never thought about the fact that his daughter would eventually marry someone. To him, his daughter was still young and should stick by her father's side instead of being the wife of some bastard. Even if his daughter had to marry, it would still be something several years down the line. He did not realize that she would yearn for love this quickly. How could that be possible? This was no different from sticking a knife into his heart.

"Xiao Bai," Lin Jingfeng hurriedly steadied his tumultuous heart, his hands firming pressing on Lin Ruobai's shoulders, and looked at her seriously and intently, "you are still young right now, only 13 years old! You're only allowed to look at Chungong Tu when you're an adult!"

"But…" Lin Ruobai pursed her lips, "Master is only two years older than me, and she can already create children with her lover, so why can't I look at Chungong Tu?"

"This…" Lin Jingfeng was rendered speechless, his eyes shifting a few times before saying, "you already said that your master is two years older than you, so you're still too young. Wait at least two years before learning these things, you still aren't permitted now."

"Fine," Lin Ruobai pouted in resentment, "I won't look at it from now on."

Worst comes to worst, she would have Master bring her to visit the brothel. She heard that you can see a live version of Chungong Tu there, so much more interesting than the drawings…

As for why she did not dare to watch Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao's Chungong Tu, that was because she did not have the guts to offend Master's lover. Otherwise, she had no clue where he would toss her to and if she did not see Master ever again, who would she cry to then?

"Good daughter, tell Daddy, who gave you that Chungong Tu?" asked Lin Jingfeng with a much gentler tone.

"Xiao Yue 1 was looking at it in secret, and I discovered him, so I snatched it from him. After looking at it, I found it quite interesting, so I kept it."

Xiao Yue?

A berserk fury tore out of Lin Jingfeng's body, and, with his back facing the dark sky, he coldly ordered, "Someone, toss that punk into the Nest of Devils for punishment! Actually giving something like this to Miss to look at!"

In the darkness, a shadow cupped his fists in salute and disappeared in the neverending night sky in the blink of an eye…

Nest of Devils was the most dangerous location in the Spirit God Mountain! Supposedly, people who were tossed into the Nest of Devil could not come out without being seriously injured! Hence, the fury that currently resided in Lin Jingfeng's heart could be imagined.

Seeing her father's belligerent appearance, Lin Ruobai did not dare to utter another word and also became annoyed. If she knew this would happen, she should not have told him about the Chungong Tu!

"Daddy, it's already late, so I'll go back and rest first," Lin Ruobai quickly shifted the topic, "Right, definitely don't go and disturb Master and her lover! Master's lover is truly too scary, not only is he strong, but he also doesn't have too good of a temper. Only Master can tame him."

Unless he was in Yun Luofeng's presence, Yun Xiao did not have a pleasant attitude and was perpetually expressionless.

In the simple yet elegant room, perhaps because the man heard the commotion outside, his sword-like brows lightly knitted, and a cold light flashed through his black eyes.

At this moment, the young girl's wicked voice drifted to his ears, gradually smoothing his features, "Don't mind them, let's continue…"

"Alright."

Their bodies tightly melded together as they closely embraced each other. They kissed from the wall onto the bed, the entire room instantly filling with a sensual air…

—

Next day, daybreak.

On the rear mountain of Xiao residence, quite a few people gathered in a circle. With a single glance, Wei Liancheng recognized the handsome man and beautiful girl walking toward him, and his eyes filled with admiration.

"You came?"

Yun Luofeng imperceptibly nodded. "Has everyone who possesses the power of the pure Xiao Family blood arrived?"

"Miss Yun, you're planning to let him enter the secret realm?" Astonishment entered Wei Liancheng's eyes. "I heard that only cultivators below sky-level can enter this Xiao Family secret realm. It appears to me that Yun Xiao's ability has long since reached sky-level spirit cultivator, perhaps even higher than that, am I right?"

Yun Xiao's eyes coldly glanced at Wei Lianchen as he icily stated, "I can control my aura to be below sky-level cultivator."

Which meant that this constraint of the Xiao Family's secret realm did not trouble him at all.

"Hoho," Wei Liancheng chuckled in embarrassment, "great then. However, after entering this secret realm, you won't be able to come out for some time."

Yun Xiao grew silent. After a moment, he turned to look at Yun Luofeng. "Go back to the Yun residence and wait for me."

It was only when she returned to the Yun Estate could he enter this secret realm without worry.

"Alright, I will wait for you at the Yun Estate."

Her objective for coming here was to look for Yun Xiao, and since she had found him, it was also time for her to go back! She originally thought that her trip to Spirit Domain would take at least half a year, but she unexpectedly finished taking care of everything in only a few months.

This trip was unimaginably smooth!

Yun Xiao took one last glance of Yun Luofeng before his cold gaze swept past the members of the Xiao Family that he intentionally kept behind, and he icily stated, "Go and open the Xiao Family secret realm now!"

The secret realm of the Xiao Family could only be entered by members of the Xiao Family! And the strength of those entering could not surpass sky-level spirit cultivator! Thankfully, Yun Xiao could control his aura and successfully deceive the secret realm.

Currently, he could only protect her if he possessed enough power!

"Miss Yun," Lin Jingfeng faintly smiled, "I will leave this daughter of mine in your hands. Please be sure to discipline her well; she's too unruly and mischievous and lacks sensibilities. I'll trouble you to take her away."

Although he said all these things, in Lin Jingfeng's heart, his daughter would always be his most precious treasure, an existence more important than his life!

"Then we will set off now," said Yun Luofeng after a brief pause.

"Yes, Master."

Lin Ruobai happily walked to stand beside Yun Luofeng and lightly blinked her brightly shining eyes. "Master, are we heading to your hometown now? Is it fun there?"

"You will see when you get there." Yun Luofeng did not say anything more. She retracted her lingering sight from Yun Xiao's figure, and her lips raised in a languid smile. "It's quite late, let's go."

After saying this, she did not glance at Yun Xiao another time and headed down the mountain. Yun Luofeng could clearly feel a gaze from behind that followed her until she left there…

Longyuan Kingdom.

Outside the main entrance of the General's Estate, a group of people dressed in long, white robes blocked the entrance, surrounding it like an impenetrable wall. The pedestrians on the streets all had no clue as to what was happening and continuously pointed and gestured at the group of white-robed people with curious glances.

"Yun Qingya, get out here!" the leader, a white-robed elderly man, shouted loudly, his voice akin to a clap of thunder ringing in the sky above the Yun residence.

Not long after, a group of people walked out of the Yun residence with the Yun Family's elderly head, Yun Luo, at the very front. Yun Luo's geriatric face was serious and had a deep frown with an icy light shining in his severe eyes.

A cold and aloof Yun Qingya followed beside the elderly man, his appearance handsome and as elegant as chrysanthemums. His eyes were as clear as spring water, but at this moment, they were slowly being tinged with coldness.

"Lu Yin, you people from the Medical City are actually this untrustworthy? You clearly agreed to the three-year promise, but you come calling at a time like this! Aren't you afraid of your reputation going down the drain?" asked the elderly man between clenched teeth, his chest brimming with fury as he ferociously glared at the old man in front of him.

"Hoho!" Lu Yin disdainfully snorted. "Yun Luo, as long as you hand over Yun Qingya, whoever is beside you, I will let you live! Otherwise, today will be the day that your Yun Family is destroyed!"

The elderly man was trembling in anger. This Lu Yin only came running back because both Elder Ning and Elder Rong left the Longyuan Kingdom! When Lu Yin originally left Longyuan, Yun Luo never would have imagined that the old guy would go back on his word like this!

"You want me to hand over my son? Not unless I die here!" The elderly man's aged body took two steps forward, standing as firm as Mount Tai.

"Yun Luo, do you think that just because you have the Ning Family and the Medical Pavilion supporting you, you can do whatever you want? Let me tell you, the status of the Medical Pavilion in our Physician Association isn't that high! If it weren't for the fact that we are of the same branch, I wouldn't have let you all off that day!" Lu Yin's eyes slightly narrowed, a cold smile appearing on his lips. "Now, I will only give you one chance, hand over Yun Qingya, and I will spare your life!"

"Bah!" the elderly man rudely spat on Lu Yin. "This old man isn't some wimp! If you want this old man to back off, keep dreaming!"

Lu Yin shook from his anger. He did not expect the elderly head to spit on him, so he was not guarded at all. It was not until that mouthful of phlegm landed on him that he reacted. His aged face was livid as he furiously roared, "Yun Luo, you're seeking death!"

_Boom!_

Carrying a violent wind, his fist assailed the elderly head.

The members of the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps all drew their weapons and prepared to react to Lu Jin's actions…

_Bang!_

Suddenly, a grey silhouette shot forth from the wall, quickly placing himself in front of the elderly man. The person's palm received Lu Yin's attack with an enormous bang, forcing the grey figure to stagger back a few steps.

Qin Yuan shook his numb arm with a grimace on his face.

This Yun Family truly knew how to attract enemies. If only it was some normal enemy, but the one who came was actually at the strength of a sky-level cultivator! And he himself had only just broken through to sky level, so even if he wanted to face these people, he might not be enough. However, no matter what, he promised Yun Luofeng, so he must protect the safety of everyone from the Yun Family!

"Sky-level spirit cultivator?"

Lu Yin was somewhat stunned. He glanced at Qin Yuan with darkened eyes, "Yun Luo, no wonder you dare to challenge me. It turns out your Yun Family has the protection of a sky-level spirit cultivator. However, this guy did not break through to sky-level that long ago, so he's no match for me at all."

At this moment, the elderly head was also thoroughly puzzled. He rubbed his head and looked at Qin Yuan in confusion.

Didn't this man often appear beside Yun Xiao? He was probably Yun Xiao's subordinate! During this period of time in particular, he took extremely good care of the Yun Family and was very humble as a person as well, often running around for the Yun Family.

However, based on Lu Ying's words, Qin Yuan was also a sky-level spirit cultivator? The elderly man was stunned. If Qin Yuan's strength was at sky-level, then how formidable was Yun Xiao's strength?

"Leave here first!" Qin Yuan's expression became increasingly solemn. "Leave here and find my master and Miss Yun, only they can protect you."

"But you…" Yun Luo started. No matter what, he could not do something like leaving Qin Yuan behind to flee for his life on his own.

"I promised Miss Yun that I would protect the Yun Family, so I would rather die here than let anyone touch a single strand of hair on your head! However, I can't stop them for too long, so hurry up and leave! The farther, the better; don't ever come back!"

Standing in the breeze, the grey-clothed figure appeared extremely firm. The man's gaze contained his decision to face death with equanimity as he coldly watched the people from the Medical City.

"No way!" Yun Luo's body fully released his domineering aura as he coldly stated, "There are no deserters on the battlefield!"

"This isn't the battlefield!" Qin Yuan was somewhat anxious.

"To me, any fight is the battlefield! And on the battlefield, a general definitely doesn't desert his soldiers! If this general truly fled, then I would lose every scrap of dignity and reputation!"

As a general, the only principle that Yun Luo understood was that he would rather die in battle before he would ever admit defeat to his enemy. To him, if he abandoned Qin Yuan and fled, how is that any different from a deserter? As long as he remained alive, he would not permit anyone to take a single step into the Yun residence.

"Father," Yun Qingya's eyes contained a clear light, but there was a bitter smile on his lips, "my apologies, I have endangered you…"

The man's apologetic voice caused Yun Luo's heart to suddenly tremble, and the old man turned to look at that handsome face and lifted his hand to lightly pat his shoulder.

"My Yun Family doesn't have any cowards! Feng'er's parents died on the battlefield and were fearless in the face of danger! Feng'er has also inherited her parents' personalities and would rather die than bend! Hence, I don't think you have done anything wrong! Should my son be craven and cowardly instead and submit to his enemy's threats?"

After the elderly man had said this, he briefly paused before continuing, "No! If you admitted defeat on that stage back then due to the other party's identity and allowed yourself to be beaten up without retaliating, then you aren't my son! I don't have cowards as sons!"

Every single member of his Yun Family was heroic – never admitting defeat and never cowering! They would never submit to an enemy in order to survive!

"Qingya, you're this father's good son. Being able to have you and Yun Yang as sons and Feng'er as a granddaughter, Father is already very satisfied and doesn't have any regrets. I also believe that with your niece's strength, she will avenge us eventually."

What was there to fear about death?

To Yun Luo, death was not scary, what was scary was a heart that softened when facing death!

"Hahaha!" Yun Luo guffawed and turned to look at Lu Yin, a mocking smile appearing on his geriatric face. "Lu Yin, kill me if you wish, but if you want me to hand my son over in order to survive, then let me tell you that that wouldn't be possible even in the next life! How could I, Yun Luo, be a craven coward? As a man, I definitely won't disregard and abandon my family!"

Qin Yuan glanced at Yun Luo with a complicated look. He had nothing but respect for this old general who had traversed the battlefield for many years. A courageous and strategic elder with such soaring heroism, no wonder he could remain on the battlefield for this many years. It was unfortunate that the previous emperor of Longyuan was blind, otherwise, he would not have met such a pitiful end…

"Father." Yun Qingya faintly smiled, and his smile was graceful and striking, gently causing other people's hearts to be stirred. "I understand, I will not regret what I did back then no matter what."

Just as Father said, the Yun Family had no cowards!

Even if he lived for ten years without daylight because of what happened back then, he still would not regret it!

"Humph!" Lu Ying coldly snorted, his lips rising with a mocking arch. "Yun Qingya, even now, you're still this obstinate! There are simply some things that you can't shake up. The strength of our Medical City is too strong, so strong that it's unimaginable! And our young master is a noble youth, so you should have allowed yourself to be beaten up without retaliation when he competed with you!"

Speaking of this, he briefly paused before continuing, "It's a pity that you still haven't understood this logic over the last ten years. On this continent, having a strong backbone is useless, it's having a strong enough strength that allows you to establish yourself."

_Boom!_

Just as Lu Yin finished speaking, his body abruptly moved and rapidly charged toward Yun Qingya's direction.

"Watch out!" Qin Yuan's expression distorted, and he hurriedly rushed to Yun Qingya's front and erected a shield.

However, he had not broken through to sky-level spirit cultivator for too long after all, so how could he compare with Lu Ying? With a boom, a punch landed on the invisible shield, and it instantly shattered and dissipated into the air as sparks.

_Bam!_

At the same time, Qin Yuan's body flew back and landed heavily on the wall, fresh blood endlessly rushing out of his mouth.

"Yun Qingya, die!"

Lu Yin's speed was too quick, so quick that no one but Qin Yuan was able to react.

"Qingya!" Anger spat from Yun Luo's eyes, he wanted to rush to the front of Yun Qingya. However, the opponent's strike was already landing, and he could not make it in time to take this blow for his beloved son. He could only watch in despair as the old man's fist headed for Yun Qingya.

Faced with this sudden attack and formidable pressure, Yun Qingya's expression remained unchanged and unfazed. He staunchly stood as straight as a ramrod in the midst of this old man's pressure.

Father was right, the sons of the Yun Family were no cowards! Even if he died, he had to die standing and must not bend to his enemy!

Suddenly, a pretty silhouette drifted over from somewhere unknown and landed firmly in front of Yun Qingya.

_Bam!_

The young girl spat out a mouthful of blood. Her beautiful appearance became ghastly white in an instant, and her head of fair hair slowly loosened and fluttered in front of Yun Qingya.

His pupils contracted swiftly as he dazedly watched the girl blocking his front with astonishment in his eyes. It was not until the young girl's body tilted towards the ground that he finally reacted and quickly took two steps forward to catch that delicate and limp body.

"Why did you…save me?"

Ever since Elder Ning left some time ago, this girl had stayed in the Yun residence. She was supposedly waiting for Yun Luofeng to return, but she kept roaming around in front of him.

Yun Qingya did not have serious feelings for this girl who was ten years younger than him, and only treated her like a younger sister! However, he never would have imagined that she would dart out at a time like that and take Lu Yin's blow for him…

Ning Xin's eyes were barely open, her fan-like eyelashes faintly trembling. Her breathing was very shallow, so shallow that it was as though she would disappear at any time.

"Because I admire you a lot."

After a brief moment, the young girl opened her eyes, a pair of eyes that appeared as though they could speak, and silently stared at the man in front of her, a weak smile appearing on her pretty face.

Yun Qingya's heart trembled, his arm unconsciously tightly holding the girl's body.

"Brother Yun, I don't admire you merely because of your talent! I have seen many geniuses in my life, the Ning Family alone has many! However, after hearing your story, I was deeply captivated by you." The young girl's voice was faint, but her tone carried an unquestionable resolution. "I admire your backbone and am infatuated with your defiant and unyielding spirit! Although you knew the other party's identity, you still stood on the stage and were unwilling to lay down your respect and pride."

"So…" the young girl paused before continuing, "…for you, I'm wholeheartedly willing…"

Her words caused Yun Qingya's heart to intensify in its trembling, and his hold on her tightened, his clear eyes a sea of unswerving determination. "Don't worry, Xiao Feng'er will return soon. Once she's back, nothing will happen to you."

Ning Xin shook her head with a wry smile, "Brother Ning, I'm afraid I can't wait until then. When Feng'er returns, help me say goodbye to her. I haven't been able to make many friends in my life, she can be considered the only one."

Within a power like the Ning Family, although there were many daughters of noble families who wanted to befriend her, those people did it due to the Ning Family's reputation! However, for Yun Luofeng, social standing meant nothing in her eyes and she only cared about whether or not they were worth befriending! Therefore, it was only in front of Yun Luofeng that she would open her heart without any reservation.

Hearing the girl's increasingly weakening voice, Yun Qingya's heart burst with heaven-piercing fury, and his pair of clear eyes coldly looked at the people from the Medical City, "If anything bad happens to Ning Xin, I will eventually annihilate your entire Medical City!"

His voice contained a rage that could destroy the earth and heaven as his long, white robe robes gently fluttered with the wind.

Behind them, a white-robed person stood out and worriedly said, "Elder Lu Yin, what should we do? If the news of Ning Xin being grievously injured travels to Ning Family, that old man of theirs will definitely go crazy!"

They only came here to deal with the General's Estate, who knew that Ning Xin would also be here and even disregard her life for Yun Qingya! With Old Man Ning's protective personality, if he learned that the Medical City accidentally injured Ning Xin, he would be furious for certain!

Especially since it appeared as though Ning Xin would not survive…

"Quick!" Grandfather Yun was the first to react and hurried said, "Qingya, hurry and take her to the Medical Pavilion. There are quite a few physicians in the Medical Pavilion, perhaps they will have a way of containing her injury. Everything will be fine if we can wait for Feng'er's return."

Yun Qingya abruptly regained his wits and without another word, he carried Ning Xin and darted for the other end of the street. Perhaps because he was overly anxious, his speed was as quick as the wind.

"Elder Lu Yin…" the white-robed man opened his mouth to speak while watching the direction that Yun Qingya left, but he was interrupted by Lu Yin's voice.

"Let's return to the Medical City first and discuss with the master of the city about how to deal with Old Man Ning's anger.

"But this Yun Qingya…" The white-robed man's brows furrowed.

Would they be running home with their tail between their legs this time?

"He will be going to the Medical Pavilion for nothing. I'm well aware of the strength that I just used, even the master of the Medical Pavilion might not be able to save her," Lu Yin frostily stated. "Now, let's hurry back to the Medical City first and discuss with the master of the city. As for the Yun Family, we'll simply let them live a few more days!"

The Ning Family's little girl was now grievously injured — accidentally caused by him even — but he hoped that the people from the Ning Family would be somewhat reasonable and be willing to reconcile with the Medical City.

However, if he prevented Yun Qingya from bringing Ning Xin to the Medical Pavilion now, then the situation would change! At that time, even if he explained that it was an accident, there still would not be anyone from the Ning Family who would listen to him…

"If we knew that the little girl from Ning Family would be here and go all-out to protect Yun Qingya, we wouldn't have sought out the Yun Family at this time." He harshly gritted his teeth, his heart full of annoyance, as he said, "Retreat!"

…

Ning residence.

When they heard that Ning Xin was injured by some outsider, the entire Ning Family was shaken, and everyone gathered in the same hall with an unsightly expression on their face.

"The people from the Medical City have some nerve, actually daring to injure our Ning Xing'er! Master, we can't let this matter go and must go to the Medical City to settle the score with them!" said a furious man with a livid expression. The person speaking was the Ning Family's First Elder.

"Master, why did the people from the Medical City injure Ning Xin'er? There must have been more to it."

"I heard that Old Master left Ning Xin'er alone in the Longyuan Kingdom and ran off to who knows where. This time, Ning Xin'er was injured because she was protecting the son of a general. I truly don't know what Old Master was thinking, actually allowing Ning Xin'er to associate herself with those common people."

"That won't do, we must go and bring Ning Xin'er back. Now that she's seriously injured, if she isn't treated immediately, perhaps she won't survive!"

Everyone injected with their own thoughts here and there, every word relaying their fury toward the Medical City and disdain toward the Yun Family.

"Enough!"

The middle-aged man sitting on the center seat slammed his hand on the table, his handsome face completely aloof. "Grandfather must have had his reason for leaving Xin'er in Longyuan! Moreover, the granddaughter of the General's Estate of Longyuan is Grandfather's savior and friends with Xin'er. If Grandfather hears you discussing the General's Estate in this manner, he will certainly fly into a rage."

"I don't believe a mere miss of a General's Estate could cure Old Master's illness. Perhaps Old Master did not want us to worry about him so he casually found an excuse," an old man deeply frowned, "Master, we truly can't stop worrying about Ning Xin'er staying there. I hope Master will allow me to take some people to bring Ning Xin'er back to the Ning residence for treatment! With our Ning Family's strength, it won't be a problem to have a worldwide recruitment of physicians!"

The middle-aged man painfully closed his eyes. When he learned of his daughter getting injured, there probably was not anyone more worried than him. He wanted to do nothing more than immediately fly to Longyuan. However, since Grandfather was not home, there must be someone in charge here.

"Alright," the man opened his eyes, "I will allow you to immediately bring Xin'er back to the Ning residence. However, you must be polite to the General's Estate and can't be too rude. Otherwise, no one can stop Grandfather when he's angry."

"Yes, Master."

The elderly man cupped his fists in salute, his voice was respectful, but his face contained a trace of dismissal.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 441-450

In the quiet back hall of the Medical Pavilion, Fang Ya wiped the sweat from her forehead and slowly rose from the bedside. With a tired look, she turned her head to look at Yun Qingya behind her who looked quite nervous.

"How is she?"

Yun Qingya felt his heart miss a beat, his tightly clenched fist full of sweat, his handsome face filled with anxiety.

Fang Ya shook her head helplessly.

Seeing her look, Yun Qingya felt like being struck by a clap of thunder and couldn't help but back up a few steps.

"I have tried my best, but she was too severely injured. The attack of Lu Yin shattered her internal organs, and I can only keep her alive for ten days! If Yun Luofeng hasn't come back in ten days, I'm afraid she is going to die… "

Ten days…

Yun Qingya's eyes gradually turned to the girl in bed.

At the moment, the girl's face was as white as a piece of paper, as if her whole body would break with a light touch, her lips ghastly pale, and her frowning brows revealing the pain she was suffering.

"It's all my fault, if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have been so badly injured!" Yun Qingya felt so distressed. He didn't expect that at that time, Ning Xin would risk her own life to protect him.

He was unable to repay her love even in his entire life.

Fang Ya frowned, a worried look appearing on her coquettish face. "When will Yun Luofeng come back?"

When Older Ning left the Longyuan Kingdom, he had asked the Medical Pavilion to take care of Ning Xin, but nobody could know this would happen! As soon as the two old men left, the people of the Medical City had come.

Yun Qingya gave a bitter smile and shook his head, gently stroking the delicate face of the girl in bed, "Feng'er has been gone a few months, and nobody knows when she will return, maybe Little Xin doesn't have enough time to wait for her."

When Fang Ya opened her mouth and was about to say something, a servant of the Medical Pavilion hurriedly lifted the curtain to come in and reported respectfully, "Miss Fang Ya, the people of the Ning Family have come."

"The Ning Family?"

Hearing this, Fang Ya frowned, "Who is it?"

"Miss Fang Ya, the old man who called himself Fourth Elder of the Ning Family, said he came here to take Miss Ning Xin home."

Hearing the servant's words, Yun Qingya was stunned. He quickly grabbed Ning Xin's hand, his clear eyes determined.

"No! We can't let Little Xin go! We have to wait for Feng'er to return!"

If Ning Xin went back to the Ning Family, she would probably die without a cure, while there might be a slim chance for her to be healed if she waited here for Yun Luofeng. He mustn't let the Ning Family take Ning Xin away.

Suddenly, a cold snort came from outside the curtain, "Humph, I'd like to see what means you have to stop us."

As Yun Qingya turned his eyes, he saw an old man with a long robe walk into the back hall, followed by a group of people. That old man had an aggressive aura, with an underlying haughtiness on his seemingly mild face. In his navy blue robe he looked quite tall, his whole body just like a sharp sword that would kill in an instant.

He looked at Yun Qingya, his eyes vaguely hostile.

Looking at the man, Yun Qingya's eyes gradually darkened, he clenched his hands placed on both sides of his body, and his clear voice was quite determined, "You can't take Ning Xin away!"

"Haha!" the old man sneered, "Well, I'd like to see whether or not you can stop me. Guards! Take Miss away!"

Yun Qingya's face changed, and he clenched his fists as he stepped forward to stop these people, but Fang Ya held out a hand and stopped him.

"Elder of the Ning Family," Fang Ya frowned, her coquettish face solemn, and she turned her foxy beautiful eyes to the people of the Ning Family, asking, "If you insist on taking Ning Xin away, she might die without hope for a cure. Is this the result you want?"

Fourth Elder snorted, his eyes full of contempt, "Your Medical Pavilion can't cure her, but it doesn't mean that no other physician can cure her! Ning Xin will only get the best treatment when she returns to the Ning Family!"

Fang Ya's eyes darkened, and she took a deep breath, "Elder of the Ning Family, you are not a physician and you don't know about any medical skill. I just checked Ning Xin's condition, and I can assure you that in this world there are only two people who can save her! One is the Godly Doctor Tian Ya, and the other is Yun Luofeng of the Yun Family! As for the Godly Doctor Tian Ya, nobody knows his whereabouts and it is very difficult to find him, so we have only one choice now, and that is to let Ning Xin stay here. Once Yun Luofeng comes home, her life will be saved!"

Even now, Fang Ya still tried to persuade the people of the Ning Family to let Ning Xin stay here. However, after hearing her words, Fourth Elder turned up his nose and gave her a contemptuous smile.

"Yun Luofeng? I have never heard of her name. She is just a general's granddaughter. How can she be compared with Godly Doctor Tian Ya?"

"Elder of the Ning Family, Yun Luofeng has cured Older Ning of his disease. You still think she is not qualified to be compared with Godly Doctor Tian Ya?"

Fang Ya's eyebrows were knitted more tightly, with an impatient look gradually appearing on her face. This Elder of the Ning Family was really stubborn. If Elder Rong was here, they would not dare to grab Ning Xin away from the Medical Pavilion! Although on this Continent, Elder Rong's status was not as noble as Elder Ning's, they had been close friends since they were young, and their affection wouldn't change with the change of their status.

Thus, the people of the Ning Family were very respectful to Elder Rong! No one dared to be disrespectful to him!

"Hahaha!

Hearing Fang Ya's words, Fourth Elder couldn't help laughing, his voice full of contempt, "Fang Ya, do you think I really don't know? Older Ning hasn't been cured. He just made an excuse to reassure us! How could a general's granddaughter be able to cure a patient that so many famous doctors on this Continent couldn't cure? You think I'm stupid?"

"You…" Fang Ya trembled with anger, her chest heaving, "I tell you, not only the Older Ning, but our master was also cured by her! And you should know that Yun Qingya was disabled before, but now he stands here unscathed. All of these are because of Yun Luofeng. How can you deny her medical skill?"

Fourth Elder snorted, "How should I know if Yun Qingya was really disabled or not? Maybe he just pretended to be seriously injured and has been hiding his strength all these years! As for your master, he did recover, but you said he was cured by Yun Luofeng? Is that true? Maybe you lied!"

In any case, he couldn't believe that Yun Luofeng's medical skills could match Godly Doctor Tian Ya's. To be exact, she was not qualified to be compared with Tian Ya! How could a fifteen-year-old girl, born in a place like the Longyuan Kingdom, acquire such great medical skills?

Did Fang Ya really think he was stupid enough to believe her lie?

"Whether you believe it or not, I just want to tell you, in this world, besides Godly Doctor Tian Ya, only Yun Luofeng can save Ning Xin! If you insist taking her back to the Ning Family, you should take the responsibility if something bad happens to her!"

At this moment, Fang Ya's face turned sullen, an angry look flickering through her beautiful eyes.

"She'll die if she stays here!" Fourth Elder waved, "Ignore these people. Take Ning Xin away as quickly as possible."

_Boom!_

Just as the men were approaching the bed, Yun Qingya came forward and stood in front of the bed, releasing an imposing aura, his handsome face enraged. "None of you can take her away!" His eyes were determined, as if he would risk his life to stop these people.

Fourth Elder's eyes darkened, and he shouted coldly, "Beat him!"

In an instant, the people of the Ning Family rushed to Yun Qingya and attacked him with spiritual power together.

Since he was healed, Yun Qingya's strength had been greatly improved, and he had even broken through to become a high-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator! However, even so, he was hopelessly outnumbered now. Soon, he was punched hard on the chest!

_Poof!_

Yun Qingya kept backing up, and just when he was going to bump against the bed behind him, he tried his best tp stabilize his body and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, his fearless eyes coldly staring at the people of the Ning Family.

"I will not let you take her away!"

To protect him, Ning Xin was seriously injured, so now it was his turn to protect her and he would never let anybody take her away from him!

"You are courting death!" Fourth Elder snorted, moved his body and rushed towards Yun Qingya, his body like a flying sword, releasing an overwhelming aura.

"Stop it!"

Fang Ya's face greatly changed in panic. Looking at Fourth Elder's action, she hurried to help Yun Qingya, but before she had reached the front of Yun Qingya, she was affected by the aura of the old man, which blew her away like a gust of wind.

_Bang!_

Slammed onto the ground, she raised her head and glared at the Fourth Elder of the Ning Family with her beautiful eyes.

"Stop it now! If Yun Qingya is injured by you, the Ning Family will be wiped out!"

As a person who would seek revenge for the smallest grievance, Yun Luofeng would definitely avenge her second uncle. If her second uncle was injured by the people of the Ning Family, even though Older Ning was her friend, she would not easily let go of the Ning Family!

Besides, the girl's growth speed was so scary that she had become so powerful only after six months, and who could stop her when she grew up? Having her as enemy would be as disastrous as having a devil as enemy!

_Bang!_

Punched by Fourth Elder, Yun Qingya's body flew away, broke the wall and fell into the rubble with a thud.

His fingers twitched, and he tried to get up from the ground, but he felt powerless and could only watch the people of the Ning Family pick Ning Xin up from the bed.

"Let… let go of her… "

Yun Qingya's voice became very hoarse, his fingers clenching the dust in front of him. When he opened his mouth, he spat out a mouthful of blood, his handsome face almost transparently pale.

At this moment, his eyes were filled with rage and despair. He had never been as powerless as today! It was as if his body had been hollowed out…

A guard of the Ning Family lifted Ning Xin up, then went to Fourth Elder and asked, "Fourth Elder, what about the man?"

Fourth Elder paused and ordered with a cold voice, "Ignore him. They will never be a threat to us. Now let's go back to the Ning Family." After saying this he walked quickly out of the Medical Pavilion, not even looking back.

After the people of the Ning Family had left, Fang Ya struggled to her feet and stumbled to Yun Qingya, who was lying in the ruins. "How are you, Young Master Yun?" she asked.

Yun Qingya did not answer her words, his fingers clutching the dust on the ground, a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"You're seriously injured. Let me treat you." Fang Ya sighed, for she knew, with their strengths, they were simply unable to stop the people of the Ning Family.

Now they could do nothing but watch them leave with Ning Xin.

Fang Ya held Yun Qingya up and took him to the bed, but Yun Qingya gave no reaction. He looked glazed as if he had lost his soul.

"Guards!"

Fang Ya's eyes darkened, and she ordered, "Go to the Yun Family and invite General Yun to come here, tell him… Yun Qingya has had an accident."

…

Standing outside the gate of the General's Estate, Yun Luofeng stopped, looked at the flustered servants in the courtyard and frowned. Did something happen to the Yun Family when she was out? When Yun Luofeng was about to cross the threshold, she saw a familiar figure, and apparently the man had found her as well, as a look mixed with surprise and joy appeared in his eyes.

"Mistress, you've come back? Where's my master?"

Qin Yuan's face was filled with excitement, but when he found that Yun Luofeng was followed by a little maid but not that cool figure, he paused.

"We've solved the Xiao Family, and he has some other things to handle. By the way, what happened to the Yun Family? Why are you all so flustered?" asked Yun Luofeng with a frown.

When Qin Yun heard the question from Yun Luofeng, the excited smile on his face faded away. He glanced carefully at the girl in front of him and said, "Mistress, Young Master Qingya was injured and is now being treated in the Medical Pavilion."

The girl's face suddenly darkened, her dark eyes turning unfathomably deep.

Qin Yuan felt his heart missed a beat, and he hurriedly explained, "Mistress, it is my fault. I failed to protect Young Master Qingya and let him get injured. I'm willing to accept any punishment from you," Qin Yuan confessed, his eyes filled with guilt.

Before Yun Luofeng left the Longyuan Kingdom, he had promised that he would take care of the Yun Family, but Ning Xin got hurt, and then because of his negligence, even Yun Qingya was seriously injured. This time, he could hardly absolve himself from the blame!

Yun Luofeng did not answer, nor did she look at him, and she just silently turned around and walked in the direction of the Medical Pavilion.

Qin Yuan didn't dare to say anything more and followed the girl uneasily. Along the way, he was so nervous that he could hardly breathe.

…

In the back hall of the Medical Pavilion, sitting in front of the bed, Yun Luo looked at the man in bed who kept silent with his eyes wide open and let out a sigh.

"Miss Fang Ya, sorry for troubling you, I didn't expect so many bad things happened recently. I should not have let Qingya come to the Medical Pavilion alone."

Fang Ya forced a smile, her beautiful brows clouded with sadness and more lingering guilt.

"General Yun, please don't say so, if it weren't for Yun Luofeng, our master would not have been cured. Now the Yun Family needs our help, but I couldn't help you. But don't worry, I have informed Elder Rong of things happening here via pigeon mail, asking him to help look for Elder Ning's whereabouts."

Ten days!

Ning Xin only had ten days left!

She had to find Elder Ning and Yun Luofeng within 10 days, or else Ning Xin would die!

"Miss Fang Ya, I want to thank you for what you have done for the Yun Family anyway. If it weren't for your timely treatment, Qingya might have…"

Yun Luo suddenly stopped, but what he wanted to say was obvious.

He didn't want to experience the tragedy of losing his young loved ones once again…

"Miss Fang Ya, General Yun, the lady of the Yun Family has come!"

Suddenly, an excited voice came in from the front hall, and after hearing the voice, Yun Luo suddenly stood up, a look of joy flickering through his turbid eyes.

"Is Feng'er back?"

That was great! As long as she came back, both Yun Qingya and Ning Xin would be safe!

Hardly had Yun Luo's voice faded away, the curtain was lifted by a hand, and a girl in white walked in from the front hall and stopped before Yun Luo. Following her, a cute girl was looking around curiously with her big eyes.

"Feng'er…" Yun Luo's throat turned dry, and tears came to his eyes.

With Yun Luofeng coming back, he finally had someone to rely on and his pounding heart regained normal rhythm. Even Yun Luo didn't know when Yun Luofeng had become the mainstay of the Yun Family. It seemed that as long as she was here, any difficulty would be readily solved!

There wasn't anything in this world that she couldn't achieve!

"Let's talk later. I'm going to check Second Uncle's wounds first."

Speaking so, the girl walked towards the bed and felt Yun Qingya's pulse with her fingers, and after checking his body's wounds, she no longer worried.

"Second Uncle was seriously injured. Fortunately, his life is not in danger. Fang Ya, here is a prescription, fill it, decoct the medicinal herbs and feed the medicinal soup to Second Uncle," Yun Luofeng took out a green herb, "Remember, add this spiritual grass into it."

"Okay."

Fang Ya took over the spiritual grass from Yun Luofeng and ordered servants to prepare pen and paper. After Yun Luofeng had written the names of the needed medicinal herbs on the paper, Fang Ya took it and left the back hall.

The whole back hall quieted down.

The girl turned to Yun Luo and asked, "Now tell me what happened."

Yun Luo gave a wry smile, "The people of the Medical City didn't keep the three-year promise, and launched attacks against the Yun Family. To protect your second uncle, Ning Xin was struck by Lu Yin. She was so severely injured that she was going to die! To save her life, your second uncle brought her to the Medical Pavilion. However, the people of the Ning Family came here, taking Ning Xin away and injuring your second uncle."

Yun Luofeng's eyes darkened bit by bit, a strong storm whirling in her dark eyes. Even the aura around her body turned icy with Yun Luo's words.

She pondered and asked, "Does Elder Ning know this?"

Yun Luo shook his head. "Elder Ning is not in the Ning Family right now. Fang Ya has informed Elder Rong of this and asked him to ask Elder Ning to settle this issue."

"Ask Fang Ya to deliver a message to Elder Ning! No matter who has hurt my second uncle, I'll make him pay!"

Yun Luo moved his lips, a wry smile appearing on his old face, "What about Ning Xin?"

As if hearing Ning Xin's name, Yun Qingya's face finally changed expression, but he still didn't speak and just lay in bed quietly…

Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Qingya, "Ning Xin is a good girl. I like her very much. What's more, she was injured because she was protecting Second Uncle. I will cure her anyway. After Second Uncle recovers, I'll go to the Ning Family to find Ning Xin, and… I'll bring her back."

"Really?" Yun Luo's eyes lit up, "Will the Ning Family let Ning Xin go?"

To be honest, Yun Luo was also fond of Ning Xin who was beautiful and elegant, and if it weren't for her who rushed out to block the attack against Yun Qingya with her own body, perhaps Yun Qingya would have been the one who was injured. For this reason, Yun Luo became very fond of her.

Yun Luofeng cracked a smile, "Don't you think it would be nice to have a daughter-in-law like Ning Xin? Second Uncle is old enough to get married, and I think the two are a perfect match. Grandfather, don't worry. I will bring your daughter-in-law back anyway."

Before Yun Qingya recovered last time, Yun Luofeng had found that Ning Xin admired and worshipped Yun Qingya, and this time she was injured so badly just to protect her second uncle, her love for him was obvious.

As for Second Uncle…

Perhaps he only treated Ning Xin as a little sister at first, but since he was so distressed because of Ning Xin's departure, it was obvious that Second Uncle also liked her. Even if Second Uncle was distressed because he worried about Ning Xin's wounds, they would still have a lot of time to develop love for each other. Now the top priority was to bring Ning Xin back from the Ning Family.

"Miss Yun."

Out of the curtain came Fang Ya's soft voice, and then she came in with a bowl of medicinal soup and carefully placed it on the table.

"The medicinal soup has been prepared, and I have something to tell you." Fang Ya looked up at Yun Luofeng and said, "The one who came here to take Ning Xin away was the fourth elder of the Ning Family, who has a son. He loves this son very much because he had this son in his old age, and his son's talent is not bad, so except for Ning Xin, his son is the most important youngster in the Ning Family."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "And then?"

Fang Ya helplessly sighed, "His son loves Ning Xin and has decided on Ning Xin as his future wife, so the fourth elder of the Ning Family also considers Ning Xin as his daughter-in-law! Unfortunately, Ning Xin doesn't like his son. That's why the fourth elder was so hostile to Yun Qingya. Things would not have ended up like this if the Ning Family had sent another elder to the Longyuan Kingdom."

Yun Luofeng had no expression, the storm in her dark eyes turning more turbulent as if it would break out at any time.

She took a deep breath, suppressed the rage in her heart, raised her eyes, and gazed at the coquettish woman in front of her. "Fang Ya, please temporarily take care of my second uncle for me."

Hearing the girl's words, Fang Ya paused and asked with a frown, "Are you going to go to the Ning Family now before Elder Ning returns to the Ning Family?"

"Yes," Yun Luofeng nodded, "Ning Xin doesn't have much time left. I'll go to the Ning Family to treat her first, and then I'll make the fourth elder of the Ning Family pay!" She never thought that so many things would happen when she was away from home, and she would never let go of anyone who had hurt her family!

"Okay." Fang Ya thought about it and nodded, "Don't worry. I will take care of Yun Qingya for you. Besides, since you don't know the location of the Ning Family, I will have someone take you there."

Indeed, just as Yun Luofeng put it, Ning Xin didn't have much time left, and Elder Ning's whereabouts were still unknown. Thus, she couldn't stop Yun Luofeng. She hoped that Elder Rong could find Elder Ning's whereabouts as soon as possible so that the girl would not have to confront the Ning Family alone.

As if she could read the mind of Fang Ya, Yun Luofeng smiled, her dark eyes turning peaceful again, "Don't worry. Nobody can beat me!" Then she turned her eyes to Yun Luo and said sincerely, "Grandfather, wait for me here. I will bring your daughter-in-law back."

Yun Luo moved to speak, his eyes filled with worry, "Do you need me to go with you?"

How could he just sit and watch his granddaughter alone in a dangerous situation?

"The Yun Family needs a leader," looking at Yun Luo's worried face, Yun Luofeng said seriously, "so you must stay here!"

Hearing her words, Yun Luo smiled bitterly and sighed, "Alright, come back as soon as possible. I'll wait for you to bring back my future daughter-in-law."

Yun Luofeng took a final look at Yun Qingya who was lying on the bed and slightly lowered her eyes to hide the raging flames in her eyes.

"Xiao Bai, let's go!"

"Okay." Lin Ruobai blinked cutely, "Master, shall we turn to my daddy for help?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "Too far, too late."

Ning Xin didn't have enough time left, and if she went all the way to the God Spirit Mountains to find a helper, Ning Xin would have died before she returned.

"Wait a minute!" As Yun Luofeng turned away and was going to leave, an anxious voice came from behind. The man who was still lying in bed glazed-eyed a minute ago struggled to get up from the bed, his hands tightly holding the edge of the bed, a beautiful smile on his handsome and pale face.

The man's smile was like a lotus, stunningly beautiful.

"I'll go with you."

Yun Luofeng was stunned and frowned, "Your wounds… "

"I'm fine," Yun Qingya shook his head and smiled feebly, "Feng 'er, Xiao Xin was injured because she was protecting me, and you are also going to the Ning Family for me. How can I back down at this time? I didn't protect her before. Now, I'm going to pick her up myself."

He was a man. As a man, he should not just hide behind his niece but act like a man!

Looking at Yun Qingya's determined face, Yun Luofeng pondered and nodded, "Drink the medicinal soup, and immediately set out to the Ning Family with me!"

In the grand hall of the Ning Family, a middle-aged man, sitting in the middle, asked in a low voice, his tightly knitted brows clouded with sadness, "Hasn't my father come back yet?"

"Master," the first elder came forward, made an obeisance and answered respectfully, "We've been looking for the whereabouts of Former Master, but nobody knows where he is, and we still can't find him."

"Okay," the middle-aged man sighed, his brows more tightly knitted, "There are only a few days left for Xin 'er, I'm afraid, but my father hasn't come back yet. Perhaps, he won't be able to see her one last time…"

His fingers rubbed his forehead, his handsome face filled with distress.

These days, he had found many famous doctors to see Ning Xin, but all of them said Ning Xin couldn't be cured because she was too seriously injured, unless he could find Godly Doctor Tian Ya who could bring the dying back to life and save Ning Xin's life. However, when his father was seriously ill, they had been looking for Tian Ya for a few years and couldn't find him. How could they find him in just a couple of days now?

"Forget it," the middle-aged man waved and took a deep breath, "First Elder, spread the news about Ning Xin's death. If my father hears it, he'll come back! Now that Ning Xin only has a few days left, don't bother her anymore. Just let her go quietly."

Saying this, he stood up and walked towards the outside of the hall.

Just after a few days, the man, who used to be so powerful in the Ning Family, became hunchbacked and looked decades older, his ink-black hair now half gray.

"Master."

Just as the middle-aged man was about to cross the threshold, a servant hurried in and said respectfully, "A man and a woman are asking to see you."

The middle-aged man paused and asked with a frown. "Who are they?"

"Master, they said they are from the Longyuan Kingdom. The girl is named Yun Luofeng and the man… is Yun Qingya."

_Clatter!_

Before the middle-aged man responded, Fourth Elder in the hall suddenly stood up, his fierce eyes burning with rage.

"How dare the people of the Yun Family come here?! Especially that Yun Qingya! If he had not offended the Medical City, Ning Xin would not have been injured and be dying! Now they have the nerve to come to us before we ask them to take responsibility! Master, let me teach this guy a lesson now!"

The fourth elder was surprised. He had struck Yun Qingya with the most of his power, although he didn't use all his power.

_How could he still travel all the way to the Ning Family? Was his wound healed?_

No! It was impossible! He knew how much power he had used in that strike. It was impossible for him to recover so soon.

"Fourth Elder," the middle-aged man frowned, glanced at the enraged fourth elder and said disapprovingly, "Yun Qingya is the one who Xin'er risked her life to protect. How can you treat him like this? Have you ever considered Xin'er's feelings? However, I'd like to meet this Yun Qingya. How could he make Xin'er protect him with her own life?"

The fourth elder clenched his fist, his old face sullen. If he had known that Yun Qingya would still be able to scramble out of bed, he would have used all his power in that strike. Yun Qingya was simply unqualified to be Ning Xin's love!

Outside the courtyard, a girl was standing still, her snow white dress fluttering in the breeze, breathtakingly beautiful. She looked quite unruly, her deep dark eyes shining with a wicked light. With a lazy posture, she was still as beautiful as a painting, so pleasing to the eye.

However…

At the sight of the people of the Ning Family, the girl slightly narrowed her eyes, a dangerous and evil light flickering through her eyes.

Yun Qingya stood beside Yun Luofeng, his handsome face no longer pale but still a little bit feeble because he had just recovered from a serious injury. His clear and cool eyes were irrepressible. Standing quietly in the breeze, he looked determined and resolute.

Lin Ruobai, who stood beside them and seemed irrelevant, blinked her eyes, her bright big eyes shining with a mischievous light.

"Is the man in the navy blue robe the fourth elder?"

Yun Luofeng noticed at a glance that the old man behind the middle-aged man had a face that was filled with anger and resentment, so she immediately guessed who he was.

Hearing her question, Yun Qingya nodded slightly. "It's him… "

Hearing his answer, Yun Luofeng didn't say anything more. She narrowed her eyes, looked critically at the middle-aged man who was quickly walking toward her, and asked, "Where is Ning Xin?"

Coming straight to the point, she directly asked about Ning Xin's whereabouts.

The middle-aged man was stunned and forced a faint smile, "You must be Miss Yun Luofeng, the granddaughter of the general of the Longyuan Kingdom. My father used to tell me about you, so I've heard so much about you."

"Where is Ning Xin?" The girl continued as if she hadn't heard the middle-aged man.

Not expecting that Yun Luofeng would ignore his words and insist on seeing Ning Xin, the middle-aged man was a little unhappy and his voice was not as friendly as before.

"Xin'er is too ill to get up. I'm afraid she can't see you. Miss Yun, please go back." As he said this, he kept glancing at Yun Qingya, measuring the latter with critical eyes.

The more he looked at him, the less satisfied he was with him. Though the talent of Yun Qingya was not bad in the secular world, it was not worth mentioning in their eyes. Only that dandy heir to the Medical City would be defeated by him!

But everybody knew that the talent of the heir to the Medical City was poor. It was just that the master of the Medical City became infertile after he had this son, so he spoiled his only son very much and indulged him to the point that he became such a prick!

As for the Ning Family…

Both Ning Xin and the son of the fourth elder were rare geniuses! Yun Qingya couldn't compare with either of them! For the sake of his father and Ning Xin, he could stand them being his guests, but it didn't mean he could accept the man as his son-in-law!

When the middle-aged man was looking critically at Yun Qingya, the gorgeous girl on the side slowly said, "If you want her to die, then you can stop us from seeing her, and if you want her to live, just take me to Ning Xin."

Her unassailable tone stunned the middle-aged man and made him frown.

"Humph!" The fourth elder snorted and glanced at Yun Luofeng contemptuously, his face filled with contempt, "Little girl, I advise you that you had better be modest. Don't call yourself a 'physician' after just reading some medical books! We brought in so many famous doctors and none of them could cure Ning Xin. What makes you believe that you can cure her? If it weren't for the sake of the former master, you would have been thrown out of here! How dare you keep bragging here!"

The young girl glanced at Fourth Elder with a wicked look. At the sight of the icy light in her eyes, one would shiver as if being threatened with a knife resting on their neck.

"Get out of here!"

Her cold voice was like a bomb exploding in the crowd, and her beautiful and arrogant face was covered with killing intent. As soon as she thought of what Fourth Elder had done to Yun Qingya, a wave of rage swept through her and was going to swallow her up in an instant. However, the most important thing now was to cure Ning Xin, and it wouldn't be too late to settle with Fourth Elder after Ning Xin recovered!

Fourth Elder was stunned and then realized what she just said to him. He coldly sneered, "Little girl, do you know what you are talking about? This is the Ning Family. What makes you think you can speak to me like this? Who do you think you are? If you still want to live, you'd better get out of here, or else don't blame me for not treating you nicely!

Normally the middle-aged man would have stopped Fourth Elder, but today, he did nothing but look on coldly. He wanted to know how the young girl would choose when facing the oppression of Fourth Elder.

Would she leave? Or would she… fight with Fourth Elder?

After all, until now, he had no idea why his father praised this girl so highly, and he wanted to test Yun Luofeng's strength through Fourth Elder!

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly, with a dangerous gleam in her smiling eyes. "What makes me believe I can speak to you like that? Okay, now I'll show you why!" Upon saying this, Yun Luofeng took out an emerald jade pendant from her sleeve with the character 'Ning' engraved on the pendant and shining brightly in the sun.

"Is this… my father's jade pendant? Why do you have this in your hand?"

The middle-aged man, who was still looking on, was stunned at the sight of the jade pendant that Yun Luofeng just took out, his face filled with shock. Why did she have the jade pendant of his father… in her hand? This jade pendant was a symbol of power, which represented that she could mobilize the power of the Ning Family as she wished!

But why did his father give this jade pendant to a strange girl? Was it because he appreciated her very much?

_No! Father would not give her such a valuable thing just out of appreciation! There must be something else that I don't know._

Thinking of this, the middle-aged man felt chagrined. If he had known that his father would give her the jade pendant, he would not have looked on when Fourth Elder was trying to give her a hard time.

First Elder came forward and carefully examined the jade pendant in the hands of Yun Luofeng, and came to a conclusion, "Yes, this is the jade pendant of the former master." At once, everyone's attitude to Yun Luofeng changed, and their eyes were not as hostile as before.

"With this, can I ask you to get out?"

Yun Luofeng lifted her eyelids slightly, turned her head to look at Fourth Elder whose face was purple with embarrassment and smiled at him wickedly.

Soon Fourth Elder became silent. He moved his lips and tried to say something, but finally, he shut his mouth. This girl had the jade pendant of the former master in her hand, and if he insisted on driving her away, that would be disrespectful to the former master! As Master greatly respected the former master, he would never allow that to happen.

Yun Luofeng took a glance at Yun Qingya and seriously said, "Second Uncle, let's go, Ning Xin isn't going to last long."


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 451-460

"Okay."

Yun Qingya nodded, not expecting that Yun Luofeng would have the jade pendant of Elder Ning in her hands. No wonder she was so confident about the journey to the Ning Family.

Seeing that the two were about to enter the Ning Family, Fourth Elder's face changed, and he stepped forward to stop them.

"Master, since Yun Luofeng is our guest, we should treat her with hospitality, but I don't think she can save Ning Xin. Perhaps she will make things worse and accelerate Ning Xin's death!" Fourth Elder clenched his teeth, "So, I don't think we should let her see Ning Xin."

Yun Luofeng paused, her dark eyes gradually falling on the old face of the fourth elder, her eyes bright and penetrating as if she could see Fourth Elder's heart through his eyes.

Uneasy at the penetrating gaze, Fourth Elder couldn't help but draw back a few steps.

"So you don't want me to save Ning Xin?" Yun Luofeng pressed on towards Fourth Elder for two steps, releasing a dangerous aura. "Is it because that your son loves Ning Xin but Ning Xin doesn't like him, so you became angry from embarrassment and developed the idea that if he can't have her then nobody can?"

Fourth Elder's face greatly changed, and hurriedly defended himself when he noticed that the middle-aged man's eyes immediately turned suspicious. "Nonsense! I have been treating Ning Xin like my own daughter since she was born, and I hope she can recover more than anyone else! You are simply fomenting dissension here. Master, don't listen to her nonsense. She is clearly ill-intentioned!"

When he said this, he looked anxiously at the middle-aged man, and his heart slowly sank after he felt the disbelief of the other party.

_Yun Luofeng! That darn girl! How dare she say such a thing in front of the master?_

If she didn't have the jade pendant of the former master, he would have finished her now!

"Fourth Elder," the middle-aged man said with a sullen look, "Didn't you just say you hoped more than anyone else that Xin'er would recover?"

"Yes, I swear that I hope she can recover more than anyone else," Fourth Elder answered hurriedly and kept nodding.

At the moment, Fourth Elder was just trying to get rid of the master's suspicion, but he didn't realize that his words completely annoyed the middle-aged man. The one who most hoped that Ning Xin would recover would, of course, be her own parent! Fourth Elder just forgot about this!

_How dare he say that he was the one who most hoped that Ning Xin would recover!_

Then what about him? Even an outsider hoped that his daughter would survive more than he did?

Looking at the angry face of the middle-aged man, Fourth Elder was a little scared. He didn't know what word he said that had irritated the master.

Coldly glancing at Fourth Elder, the middle-aged man turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng, thought for a while and asked, "Can you really cure Xin'er?"

To be honest, the same as Fourth Elder, he didn't think Yun Luofeng had this ability! However, if not treated, Xin 'er would die! So he could only venture to believe her this one time. But this didn't mean that he would accept Yun Qingya of the Yun Family as his son-in-law!

"Second Uncle, Xiao Bai, let's go."

Not answering the middle-aged man, Yun Luofeng directly entered the gate of the Ning Family. She didn't have any good feelings towards the people of this Ning Family except Ning Lao and Ning Xin…

In a boudoir, the fragrant snow-white gauze curtain was fluttering with the breeze, through which, one could indistinctly see a beautiful girl lying in bed.

The girl was pale and silent, and her breath was so faint as if her body was going to break into pieces at any moment.

Looking at the girl's bloodless face, Yun Qingya felt his heart miss a beat, his dark eyes filled with guilt. If it weren't for him, Ning Xin would not be injured…

"Her condition is not very serious."

As if feeling the guilt and worry in this man's heart, Yun Luofeng comforted him.

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Yun Qingya was finally relieved. In his opinion, if Yun Luofeng said it wasn't serious, it meant that Ning Xin's wound could still be treated.

"Humph!"

Fourth Elder, who followed them to enter the boudoir, snorted and glanced at Yun Luofeng scornfully, his old face filled with contempt. "You are just faking it, right? The strike of Lu Yin left a hole in the heart of Ning Xin. If it were not for the Medical Pavilion that prolonged her life by ten days with precious medicinal herbs, maybe Ning Xin would have died that very day! And all of this is your fault!"

As soon as he thought about the fact that Ning Xin was seriously injured from protecting Yun Qingya, he couldn't help but gnash his teeth. _She was such a b*tch! My son has been chasing her for so many years, but she remained unmoved. But now she was going to lose her life for such a useless man! She was just suffering from her own actions!_

Yun Qingya did not speak, and this time, he agreed with Fourth Elder. Indeed, if it weren't for saving him, how would Ning Xin be so seriously injured?

He owed her a life and could only pay it with his entire life!

Yun Luofeng coldly glanced at Fourth Elder, "If you utter any single word, I don't mind…making you dumb forever!"

"You…" Fourth Elder was trembling with anger and shouted out loud, gnashing his teeth, "You dare to be so presumptuous just because you have the jade pendant of the former master in your hand! Who do you think you would be if you didn't have the former master's support?"

"Who am I? You'll know it later, but now I'm going to treat Ning Xin, and I don't have time to talk to you."

She came here to cure Ning Xin and avenge Yun Qingya! But Ning Xin could not wait any longer, so she temporarily ignored Fourth Elder.

"My master told you to shut up, didn't you hear her?" Lin Ruobai glared at Fourth Elder who was about to open his mouth again, and with a sullen look complained, "I've never seen such a stupid old man! Can nobody stop him?"

In Xiao Bai's opinion, any person who her master didn't like could not be a good one! And obviously, her master disliked the people of the Ning Family, including the future father-in-law of her second uncle.

So, none of these people were good!

Fourth Elder's face turned blue with rage. He was about to speak but was interrupted by a voice beside him.

"Fourth Elder, stop it. Ning Xin is dying. Why not let her have a try? Let's believe this little girl one time." First Elder shook his head with a sigh and turned his eyes to the dying girl in bed, a sad look flashing through his eyes.

As the heiress to the Ning Family, Ning Xin had never been spoiled and was always kind and nice to people, so they were all fond of her.

But he didn't expect that Ning Xin would be so seriously injured this time! How dare the b*stards of the Medical City do this to her!

A murderous desire flickered through First Elder's eyes. Even if Ning Xin survived, he would never let go of the Medical City! They knew Ning Xin was in the Yun Family, but still launched an attack against the Yun Family. It was clear that they didn't put the Ning Family in their eyes!

However, First Elder had wrongly accused the people of the Medical City. If they had known that Ning Xin would be in the Yun Family residence, they would not have chosen that time to launch the attack! They thought that Ning Xin had left with Elder Ning, so they had come to the Yun Family.

"Thank goodness, I finally found a normal person in the Ning Family." Lin Ruobai lifted her chin up, her cute little face filled with arrogance, and she patted First Elder's shoulder and said as though giving a lesson, "How can you not believe in my master's ability? If my master didn't have that ability, then why would your former master give her the jade pendant?"

The middle-aged man blushed. From the very beginning, he didn't believe in Yun Luofeng's ability, and was even a little bit angry at her rudeness! However, if he had known that she had his father's jade pendant, he would not have been so rude.

"Xiao Bai, don't talk," Yun Luofeng said, "Don't bother me when I'm treating Ning Xin! Do you understand?"

"Okay."

Lin Ruobai responded obediently and quietly stood next to Yun Luofeng, took out a candied hawthorne stick, and cutely licked the sugar-coated red fruit.

The whole room quieted down, and even Fourth Elder didn't dare to say anything more! However, his eyes were filled with disdain. Obviously, he didn't believe this girl had the ability to bring the dying back to life!

…

"What did you say?"

In the deep mountains, an old man, who was in the middle of his meditation, heard the report of a young man, and immediately opened his eyes, his old face filled with anger.

"The Medical City attacked the Yun Family while I was away? What about the Yun Family?"

"Elder Ning, the people of the Yun Family are fine, but Miss Ning Xin was injured by Lu Yin while protecting Yun Qingya and now her life or death is uncertain!"

The young man standing in front of Elder Ning was a physician of the Medical Pavilion. He came out to look for Elder Ning's whereabouts as ordered by Elder Rong. Fortunately, he soon found Elder Ning in the deep mountains, where he was in meditation for cultivation.

Hearing his words, Elder Ning released a violent aura and instantly destroyed all the surrounding trees. He jumped to his feet in anger and shouted with a ghastly pale face, "Where is Xin'er?"

In the past few days, he felt that he was going to break through. In order to be able to advance to a higher level, he left Ning Xin behind in the Yun Family and found a quiet place to meditate for cultivation.

He didn't expect that so many things would happen in these few days!

The Medical City! Lu Yin!

Good!

Very good!

Since they dared to injure his granddaughter, he would make them regret it for their entire life!

The young man glanced carefully at Elder Ning, "Miss Fang Ya managed to keep Miss Ning Xin alive temporarily, but she only has ten days left… Elder Rong has also sent people to find the heiress of the Yun Family. It's said that only she can save Ning Xin's life."

Ten days!

Elder Ning felt his heart missed a beat and asked, "How many days are left?"

"Today is the last day…"

"What?" Elder Ning's face turned paler, "What about Miss Yun? Has she come back?"

The young man nodded, "Miss Yun returned to the Longyuan Kingdom a few days ago…"

"She came back? That's great," Elder Ning said with a sigh of relief, his face not as pale as before. "With her ability, as long as she's back, Xin'er will be fine."

Hearing Elder Ning's relieved voice, the young man carefully said, "But just before Miss Yun came back, Fourth Elder of the Ning Family went to the Longyuan Kingdom, took away Miss Ning Xin, and injured Miss Fang Ya and Yun Qingya of the Yun Family!"

Boom!

The aura of Elder Ning that had calmed down immediately became furious, and he hit the ground with a fist. A hole about the size of his fist immediately appeared in the ground.

"That fool! Does he want to kill Xin'er?"

As long as Yun Luofeng came back, Ning Xin would be fine, but the fool took Ning Xin away by force and injured Yun Qingya! He clearly intended to murder Ning Xin!

The young man shrank his neck, not expecting that Elder Ning, who had always been mild, would turn so violent! He could only imagine how much he was enraged.

"I have to go back at once! Xin'er must be waiting for me to come home! And I'll strangle that fool!"

With these last words, the tone of Elder Ning turned sad, with a great deal of rage in it.

If Xin'er died, he would not let the murderers go, whether it was the Medical City or Fourth Elder!

He would bury these people with Xin'er!

"Well…" The young man glanced at Elder Ning and hurriedly drew back his eyes, "There's another thing I haven't told you yet. After Yun Luofeng found out that the people of the Ning Family had taken Miss Ning Xin away, she went to the Ning Family together with Yun Qingya. Our scouts around the Ning Family said that they saw that Yun Luofeng had entered the Ning Family… "

On this day, Elder Ning experienced a lot of ups and downs.

First, he got furious after learning about the Medical City's behavior, and then he was sad for his granddaughter's injury! However, when he heard that Yun Luofeng had returned to the Longyuan Kingdom, he was relieved.

But then, hearing that the people of the Ning Family had forcibly taken Ning Xin away before Yun Luofeng came back, he became desperate again…

At last, the boy told him that Yun Luofeng had arrived at the Ning Family!

Anyone would collapse after going through so much despair and hope! But Elder Ning just stared at the young man with glazed eyes.

"Elder Ning…" The young man waved his hand before Elder Ning's eyes and asked apprehensively, "Are you all right?" If the old man had died of a heart attack because of him, Elder Rong would kill him!

"Nothing," Elder Ning came to himself, shook his head and turned his eyes to the young man in front of him, "Why didn't you just tell me that my granddaughter would be all right?"

He just needed to tell him that his granddaughter had been injured by the b*stards of the Medical City and that Yun Luofeng was treating her!

Why did he say so much garbage?

The young man rubbed his head, "Elder Rong asked me to report everything to you, so I tried to tell you every detail."

"Then why didn't you say it all at once?"

"Elder Ning," the young man looked aggrieved, "you were the one who didn't let me say it all at once. Every time I was talking, you interrupted me or frightened me with your aura."

"Alright," Elder Ning took a deep breath, suppressed the raging flame in his heart, and said angrily, "I gave a jade pendant to Miss Yun, which is a token of the Ning Family's power. With that jade pendant in her hand, the people of the Ning Family won't dare to stop her! Now I'm going to the Medical City to avenge my granddaughter!"

Now that Yun Luofeng had gone to the Ning Family, his granddaughter would be fine, and he could make those people pay now!

At this moment, the Medical City was in a mess. Mentally a wreck, Lin Ge, Master of the Medical City, was anxiously pacing back and forth in the hall.

All of a sudden, a servant walked in a hurry and made an obeisance respectfully, "Master, the former master of the Ning Family, Elder Ning, has come to visit."

Hearing the servant's reporting, Lin Ge had a bitter and helpless smile on his handsome face. "He finally came."

Since he was told that Lu Yin had injured Ning Xin, he knew that the old man of the Ning Family would come to him for revenge sooner or later! And since he was in the wrong, even the Association of Physicians could not stop the old man.

"Haha." Suddenly, a sneer was heard from the front yard, and then a blue-robed old man stepped out of the door, a sarcastic smile hanging on his cold face.

"Impressive! Master of the Medical City! Even I have to admit inferiority to you! However, the Medical City broke their three-year promise and attacked the Yun Family. Won't you be utterly discredited if people find out about this?"

Lin Ge's face changed, "Elder Ning, this is a thing between the Yun Family and me…"

"Hum!" Elder Ning snorted and said expressionlessly, "I don't care. I only know that Yun Luofeng of the Yun Family is my nominal foster granddaughter, and my real granddaughter was injured by you! You have to pay a price for your deeds!"

Hearing Elder Ning's cold voice, Lin Ge gave a wry smile, "Elder Ning, Lu Yin didn't do these things properly. But I don't think it was wrong for us to attack the Yun Family! The Yun Family didn't keep their promise first. Yun Qingya is still alive! Since the Yun Family didn't keep their promise, why should we keep the three-year promise?"

As Lin Ge said this, a killing intent flickered through his eyes. His precious son was the best in his mind! No one could compare with him. How dare Yun Qingya publically humiliate his precious son? He would never ever tolerate it!

Elder Ning's face darkened bit by bit, "There'll always be a loser in a challenge. Your son was defeated because he was weaker. Nobody was to blame for this! Should Yun Qingya just stand still and let your son beat him? In that case, why did your son bother to challenge him?"

"Haha," Lin Ge sneered, "Elder Ning, you don't understand how I feel! Yun Qingya's behavior didn't only hurt my son's dignity, but also enraged me! He is the devil in my son's heart. If he doesn't die, my son cannot live a carefree life."

"But you sent a lot of people to chase Yun Qingya and forced him to hide in the darkness for ten years. Isn't that enough?" Elder Ning asked coldly, his eyes sullen.

"No, not enough! I want him dead! Only if he dies, can I let go of my hatred!" Lin Ge's eyes were filled with fierceness, and his face was ferocious.

Elder Ning shook his head, "You're crazy! Totally crazy! Yun Qingya just defeated your son in a challenge. He didn't kill or disable him. I don't know where your hatred comes from! I can't communicate with a lunatic like you. Today I 'm here to make you pay for what you've done to my granddaughter!"

"Make us pay?" Lin Ge sneered. No longer panicking, he calmed down and said coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Yes, Ning Xin was injured, but it was not our fault. She suddenly came forward and blocked the attack against Yun Qingya with her body! You should turn to the Yun Family instead of me for revenge! If it weren't for Yun Qingya, your granddaughter would not have been injured."

Lin Ge didn't understand why Ning Xin would fall in love with Yun Qingya and even risk her own life to protect him!

She wouldn't have done such a crazy thing if it hadn't been for love.

Elder Ning paused and said, "I don't think there is anything wrong with Yun Qingya. In my opinion, the young man is very hard-working and never yielding to power. I admire his pride! And the Yun Family is not as bad as you said."

"Yes, they are not very strong, and their master is just a general of the Longyuan Kingdom, but I have found out over the past six months that all the members of the family are worthy of respect." In the beginning, Elder Ning collected information on the Yun Family to find out more about Yun Luofeng, but during this process, he was deeply impressed by these people's pride.

Hearing Elder Ning's praise, Lin Ge sneered, "Pride? Without strength, what is the use of pride? No matter how proud Yun Qingya was, he still had to hide in the darkness for a decade because of our threat! If I were him, I would kill myself rather than suffer for ten years. I think he is not a coward, or else he would not have continued to live."

"You're wrong," Elder Ning gazed at Lin Ge disapprovingly. "Yun Qingya didn't commit suicide because he didn't want his father to lose his other son after losing the first son! If he had committed suicide, perhaps I would not admire him so much. Because he endured the suffering for ten years for his family, I greatly admire this young man."

As if not noticing Lin Ge's increasingly angry face, Elder Ning continued, "As for the rest of the Yun Family… Yun Luo used to be blindly loyal to his emperor, but he is still a courageous man. The emperor of another kingdom had a crush on his daughter-in-law Bai Ling and threatened him to either surrender his daughter-in-law or go to war! However, in a country of male supremacy, he ordered his son to go to the war without any hesitation, refusing to exchange his daughter-in-law for safety."

"As for Yun Yang, I don't know much about him, but he could lead millions of soldiers of the Longyuan Kingdom and fought bravely on the battlefield. He must have been a brave man as well!"

When Elder Ning was talking about the people of the Yun Family, his tone was filled with appreciation, and a smile appeared on his old face. "However, in the Yun Family, the one I admire most is Yun Luofeng."

"That girl is simply a legend, with so many unfathomable secrets! It seems that as long as she is there, any difficulty will be readily solved! You wouldn't be able to understand this feeling. It's like… when I heard that she had gone to the Ning Family, I knew my granddaughter would be alright."

When it came to Yun Luofeng, Elder Ning's face turned mild. However, when he looked at Lin Ge, his eyes turned fierce again.

"Haha!" Lin Ge smiled contemptuously, his eyes filled with disdain. "The master of the Yun Family is just a general. Are you out of your mind praising them like this? On this continent, power is everything. The Yun Family is not strong enough, so they're doomed to be trampled by me!"

Not expecting that this guy still hadn't realized his mistake, Elder Ning finally got angry, "Lin Ge, believe me, Yun Luofeng is a very special girl and she will definitely be something. Perhaps in the near future you will have to beg for her mercy."

The girl was not only talented but also had extraordinary medical skills. Though she was still a little fish now, she never belonged to this little pond, and soon she would turn to a golden dragon, soaring high in the sky.

"No," as if thinking of something, Elder Ning shook his head, "I forgot that. Perhaps you won't have enough time to witness that. What a pity…"

Not everyone was qualified to witness her growth! In particular, Lin Ge's behavior had challenged her bottom line. Even if he didn't come to get revenge against him, the girl would not let him go!

A grim look flashed through Lin Ge's eyes and he shouted fiercely, clenching his teeth, "Elder Ning, you are really brainwashed!" Lin Ge's face was still filled with contempt. Apparently, he didn't take the old man's words seriously. "She is just a general's granddaughter so what achievements can she have? Don't exaggerate. Since Yun Qingya is still alive, the Yun Family must be destroyed!"

"Good!" Elder Ning's eyes darkened and he said coldly, "Then I won't discuss the Yun Family with you! Now, give me the old b*stard Lu Yin. I want to settle accounts with him!"

It was not that Elder Ning didn't want to destroy the Medical City, but that the Medical City should be left to the Yun Family! After all, the Medical City was the Yun Family's mortal enemies! It would be better to kill your enemy with your own hand!

If it were him, he would rather kill his enemy with his own hand than have his enemy killed by someone else! So, this time he didn't come here to destroy the Medical City, but to find the old b*stard Lu Yin to vent his anger.

"Elder Ning!" Lin Ge's face changed, "Don't go too far. Lu Yin did something wrong, but he didn't injure your granddaughter on purpose. If it wasn't that your granddaughter rushed out to protect Yun Qingya, how could she get injured?"

"Hum! I don't care who my granddaughter was trying to protect. I only know that the person who injured her was Lu Yin! Give him to me, now!" Elder Ning's face was no longer mild but turned cold and fierce.

"Elder Ning! Don't forget that my daughter is the disciple of an elder of the Association of Physicians! Aren't you afraid of being an enemy of the Association of Physicians?"

Lin Ge's eyes turned colder. Though he knew that the Association of Physicians couldn't threaten Elder Ning, he couldn't give Lu Yin to Elder Ning, as it would be a big disgrace for the Medical City if he really did it. This was something he didn't want to happen!

"Your daughter? You mean your foster daughter?" Elder Ning cracked a mocking smile.

Lin Ge threatened in a low voice, his eyes solemn, "Whether she is my real daughter or foster daughter, I brought her up, and she's devoted to the Medical City. If you dare to hurt Lu Yin, you'll become an enemy of the Association of Physicians!"

If Elder Ning attacked them, he didn't know whether he could resist him or not… but in any case, he would not compromise!

"Haha, don't think you can count on the Association of Physicians! You were the ones who first did wrong. I'll see who dares to stop me from avenging my granddaughter!" Elder Ning's blue robe was fluttering in the breeze and he released a domineering aura, his face filled with confidence and pride.

He was only avenging his granddaughter, and even the Association of Physicians was not justified to stop him!

"Master." As Lin Ge's face turned paler, Lu Yin's cold voice came from outside the hall.

Hardly had his voice faded away when a grey-robed old man walked slowly from outside the hall and turned his icy eyes to Elder Ning, who was standing still in the hall.

"Since Elder Ning has come here for me, I'll settle the matter myself." Even though his eyes fell on Elder Ning, he spoke to Lin Ge.

Lin Ge frowned, "Alright! Elder Lu Yin, the old guy is yours."

"Okay, Master." Lu Yin made an obeisance, his arrogant eyes turning to Elder Ning, a contemptuous smile hovering on his lips. "Elder Ning, I know that you are stronger than me, so you dare to come to us! But I don't think I did anything wrong. You are the one who is to blame. You failed to properly teach your granddaughter and indulged her to the point that she would shamelessly throw herself on a man!"

"Bullsh*t!"

Boom!

Elder Ning released all his power, his grey hair fluttering in the wind, his eyes burning with raging flames. He looked powerful enough to destroy everything.

"D*mn you!"

With his hand stretched out, Lu Yin was lifted up. The blue veins in Elder Ning's forehead were strongly pulsing, and he looked furious. His granddaughter was his bottom line, and he would never allow anyone to insult her!

"Well, well, well, are you angry because you're ashamed? Isn't what I said true? As an unmarried girl, your granddaughter shamelessly went to a man's home and had sex with him! I guess Ning Xin risked her life to protect Yun Qingya because she had already given him her body! Am I right?"

The smile on Lu Yin's face spread, and it seemed that he didn't fear Elder Ning at all.

Bang!

Elder Ning smashed Lu Yin's body down on the ground, punching him with an overwhelming aura. In an instant, all the tables and chairs around him were lifted up by the shockwave and sent flying in the air!

Lu Yin, lying on the ground, vomited a mouthful of blood, but the contemptuous smile on his pale face grew bigger.

"Elder Ning, even if you kill me today, you can't deny what I said. You are the one to blame because you didn't teach your granddaughter properly, and we haven't done anything wrong!"

What he meant was that Ning Xin was to blame for being injured by them! And everything the Medical City had done was right! Ning Xin deserved it because she should not have blocked his strike against Yun Qingya with her body.

Bang!

Elder Ning punched Lu Yin's face once again, and immediately, his face was swollen like a pig's head, the blood continuously flowing down from his mouth.

"You know what, Yun Qingya is my grandson-in-law. What's wrong with my granddaughter living in her fiancée's home?"

Yun Qingya was a good and heroic man. He believed that his granddaughter would not suffer any grievance if she married him. Besides, the Yun Family had Yun Luofeng who was going to be something! He believed that as time went by, there would be a lot of people trying to establish a relationship with the Yun Family!

"Haha," Lu Yin laughed in a low voice as if some plot of his had succeeded, A treacherous ray flashed across his eyes as he fearlessly looked at the crazy old man in front of him. "It turns out that the Ning Family has degenerated to such a degree that your heiress will even marry a man like Yun Qingya!"

After hearing Lu Yin's words, Elder Ning, who had intended to kill him, gradually calmed down, and his fist froze in the air.

"I've changed my mind," Elder Ning calmed down, his eyes coldly staring at the old man lying on the ground. "According to my original plan, I was going to kill you! But now I've changed my mind."

Lu Yin sneered and turned his head away, refusing to look at Elder Ning.

"Because…" Elder Ning opened his eyes slightly wider and slowly looked away from Lu Yin, saying coldly, "you'll get off the hook too easily if I kill you now! Since you look down upon the Yun Family so much, I'll let you see how they tread on you someday. Just keep your dog's eyes wide open!"

At first, Elder Ning did want to kill Lu Yin, but in the end, he chose not to do it. He wanted to let these people who despised the Yun Family end up in the abyss of despair.

"Hahaha!" Lu Yin guffawed, his old face covered with blood and looking quite grim. "Tread on us? Elder Ning, you think too highly of those people! I bet I will never see the Yun Family surpass the Medical City in my entire life!"

Even though the Yun Family had a genius, Yun Luofeng, so what? Genius was nothing but genius. After all, there were countless geniuses who had died young on this Continent.

Elder Ning slightly narrowed his eyes, an icy light flickering through his old eyes, "Lu Yin, I hope you won't regret what you said today."

Saying this, he turned to Lin Ge and coldly said, "Though I won't kill Lu Yin, you still have to pay for what you've done! I've heard that there are many precious medicinal materials in the Medical City, especially a blood ginseng that has been alive for thousands of years…"

Lin Ge's eyes darkened, "What do you mean?"

Elder Ning's face turned mild again, and he casually said, "Haha, my meaning is very simple. I want that blood ginseng of yours!"

"No way, this blood ginseng is what I'm going to exhibit at the physicians' conference in three years. I can't give it to you!"

"If you don't hand over the blood ginseng, I won't leave here!" Elder Ning casually sat down and poured a cup of tea for himself, a faint smile on his lips.

Miss Yun was working to help his granddaughter and went to the Ning Family all the way from the Longyuan Kingdom. As her nominal foster father, he should bring her a gift. Since this girl was a physician, she should be interested in medicinal materials. So how could he not take advantage of this opportunity and extort something good from them?

"Elder Ning, you're not a physician. Why do you want medicinal materials?" Lin Ge clenched his teeth. He had known the old man would not be easily dealt with, but he didn't expect that he would set his eyes on the blood ginseng.

The blood ginseng was so precious! It was said that as long as a dying person was still breathing, his life could be prolonged by a few days by having a slice of the blood ginseng in his mouth…

"You don't have to be a doctor to want this kind of thing. Lin Ge, think of it, do you want me to live here or give me the blood ginseng? I'm a little grumpy these days. When I'm bored, I'll kill some people for fun," Elder Ning said mildly, slowly sipping the tea in the hand, his face expressionless.

His meaning was clear. If Lin Ge didn't hand over the millennium blood ginseng, he would stay in the Medical City and kill several people every day for fun. Even though the Medical City had a lot of people, they couldn't stand such brutality from the old man.

"Elder Ning, you are angry with Lu Yin and have beaten him. What do you still want?" Lin Ge asked, clenching his teeth.

Elder Ning glanced at him, "I want the blood ginseng, and I won't leave here unless I get it!"

The old man was determined, insisting they should compensate him with that millennium blood ginseng.

"Good, very good!"

Lin Ge forced a smile, clenching his teeth. "Elder Ning, you'd better not regret what you did today! Come on, bring me the blood ginseng!"

Regret it? Elder Ning smiled mildly. The people of the Medical City are the ones who are going to regret it!

After a moment, a maid walked into the hall, holding the blood ginseng on a tray. When the red cloth covering the tray was uncovered, a blood-red ginseng appeared in the eyes of the people. The ginseng was bright red, with a strong smell of blood, but the smell didn't nauseate people. Instead, the people present all felt the qi and blood in their bodies surging up with the smell.

"Yes, this is that blood ginseng." Elder Ning's eyes were full of joy, "You are smart not trying to deceive me with something else. Okay, I'll kindly accept your gift, haha." Saying that, Elder Ning carefully put away the blood ginseng.

Lin Ge's face was blue with anger and ordered coldly, "See the guest out!"

He didn't want to see the old man anymore, or else he was afraid that he would lose his temper, and shed all pretenses of cordiality with him! However, certainly, there was already no cordiality left between them.

"By the way," Elder Ning took a few steps and paused as if he thought of something, "It's said that the Medical City has abundant resources, so you should still have a lot of medicinal materials. I'm also interested in visiting your warehouse."

"You old b*stard, don't go too far!" Lin Ge tightly clenched his fist. He had endured this old man over and over again, but he didn't expect that he would be so shameless!

Looking at the gloomy-faced Lin Ge, Elder Ning smiled casually, "If you had taken the initiative to take me to the warehouse, maybe I would have stopped, but since you are treating me so rudely, I will go visit your warehouse anyway!"

Lin Ge was shaking with anger and couldn't even utter a single word. If his eyes could kill people, Elder Ning would have been killed hundreds of times…

"Master, don't be angry with such an a*shole," Lu Yin struggled to his feet and stumbled to Lin Ge's side, a crafty look flickering through his eyes. "The old guy was trapped by me."

Since Elder Ning had gone away to visit their warehouse, Lu Yin dared to say such a thing. If Elder Ning was still here, he would not dare to say these words.

Lin Ge frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Haha," Lu Yin gave a ghastly smile, "Elder Ning was so irritated that he claimed that Yun Qingya would be his grandson-in-law, and even when he calms down, he will still marry Ning Xin to Yun Qingya to keep his word. In that case, the power of Ning Family is destined to end in Ning Xin's hands… "

Ning Xin was the heiress of the Ning Family. Even though she had great talent, she would marry Yun Qingya, a powerless man! If Ning Xin was married to an excellent man, it would be harder for them to seek revenge!

"But with Elder Ning there, we can't do anything against the Ning Family!" Lin Ge's eyebrows were furrowed more tightly, with a touch of helplessness on his face.

"Master, do you really think Elder Ning's disease has been cured?" Lu Yin glanced at Lin Ge. "So many doctors treated Elder Ning and all of them said he could never recover, but now he is claiming that he was cured by Yun Luofeng. Do you believe it? I think Elder Ning knows that he is going to die, so he just lies about that to protect the Ning Family."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 461-470

The Ning Family was dependent on Elder Ning. Without Elder Ning, the Ning Family would no longer be a threat to them!

Lin Ge sighed, "Even though Yun Qingya was not dead, he should have lived as a trash. But he showed up intact. Maybe he really was cured by Yun Luofeng…"

Lu Yin sniffed. At first, he thought exactly the same as Lin Ge, but after he left the Longyuan Kingdom, he secretly probed into Yun Luofeng! It turned out this girl didn't have any master, so how could she have such great medical skills?

Did she teach herself? Was it possible?

But Yun Luofeng did restore a eunuch's masculinity in the imperial palace of the Longyuan Kingdom…

Perhaps she had some precious medicinal materials in her hand! He had heard that there was a kind of medicine that could regenerate broken bone, so it couldn't prove her ability.

"Master, though we seriously injured Yun Qingya more than a decade ago, maybe he wasn't really disabled by us! Perhaps he recovered from his wounds long ago, and was just keeping a low profile during the last decade."

Hearing Lu Yin's analysis, Lin Ge agreed with a nod, "What you said really makes sense. We haven't seen Yun Luofeng's real ability. How can we be sure whether she has good medical skills or not? Maybe she's just deceiving people."

A mocking smile appeared on Lu Yin's face, "Master, I'm sure that Elder Ning can't live that long. Before then, we shouldn't attack the Yun Family, or else the old man will surely come out to stop us. As long as he dies, no matter the Yun Family or the Ning Family, we can destroy them as easy as turning over our hands."

"Elder Lu Yin, you're right," As Lin Ge thought of the humiliation he suffered today, a murderous desire flickered through his eyes. "By the way, how about my son?"

Lu Yin paused and quieted down. After quite a while, he replied, "Young Master became furious when he heard that Yun Qingya was still alive. Nobody can make him calm down!"

"Well," Lin Ge sighed helplessly and his face softened, "anyways, tell him I will avenge him. Yun Qingya… won't live that long!"

…

In the boudoir of Ning Xin, the girl was lying in bed, her eyes closed and her pale face shining in the sunlight.

Yun Luofeng slowly got up from the bedside and turned around, "Today is the last day, and she has almost recovered. Now let my second uncle stay here with her. Let's leave here. It's time for me to settle with you."

"No way!"

Fourth Elder's face darkened, "Yun Qingya harbors evil intentions towards Ning Xin. How can we allow him to stay with her alone? I don't agree!"

Hardly had his voice faded away when a chill glance fell on him and made him choke. He moved his lips but couldn't utter a single word.

"The one I want to settle with is you." With a dangerous light in her dark eyes, the girl gently smiled and gradually pressed on towards Fourth Elder, "So, get out of here with me now!"

Fourth Elder's eyes darkened, and just when he was going to say something, he was interrupted by the girl.

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the middle-aged man with a languid smile, "If you don't mind disturbing Ning Xin, I don't mind settling with him right here. But you'd better know that the consequences of disturbing her… would be very serious!"

The middle-aged man turned around and looked at Ning Xin who was lying in bed. He kept silent for a while, then turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng again, "Alright, let's go out first."

"Master!" Fourth Elder got angrier, and his gloomy eyes fixed on Yun Luofeng. "Girl, don't go too far! You're just an earth-level spirit cultivator, and you're not my opponent!"

"Since you know my identity, don't you know that… I like bullying people?" Yun Luofeng cracked a smile, her dark eyes filled with evil intent. She smiled like a devil that would push people into the abyss of despair step by step.

"Haha!" As if hearing some funny joke, Fourth Elder couldn't help laughing. "Bully people? Yun Luofeng, even though you have the old master's jade pendant in your hand, after all, you are just an outsider. What makes you believe you can bully an elder in the Ning Family? Didn't your grandpa teach you any rules?"

His eyes were full of disdain, and obviously, he didn't take the girl seriously.

At this moment, an old hand came suddenly from the side, tightly seized him by the collar, and dragged him towards the outside of the door.

Fourth Elder was stunned. He gave the old man dragging him a black look and said threateningly, "First Elder, what are you trying to do?"

Hearing his words, First Elder glanced at him and said indifferently, "Ning Xin needs rest. We'd better talk outside."

"You… "

Before he could say anything more, he was heavily thrown on the ground by First Elder with a thud. Endless raging flames erupted from his heart and were going to burn First Elder to ashes.

"Miss Yun," the middle-aged man frowned and turned his eyes from Fourth Elder to the beautiful girl beside him. No longer using a condescending tone, he asked, "Did Fourth Elder do anything wrong? Why are you treating him like this?"

He was trying to be polite! But Yun Luofeng still felt his displeasure. After all, Fourth Elder was still an elder of the Ning Family. No matter what he had done, Yun Luofeng, as an outsider, had no right to treat him like this.

At the thought of this, Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly, "The second reason I came here was to take revenge for my second uncle!"

The middle-aged man was stunned and frowned disapprovingly, "Just now in the doorway, Fourth Elder was not quite friendly to Yun Qingya, and I'll ask him to apologize to him. But it's just a verbal dispute, is it necessary for you to take it so seriously?"

Not knowing the behavior of Fourth Elder in the Longyuan Kingdom, the man thought it was only a verbal dispute and said such words.

Yun Luofeng glanced at the middle-aged man, her eyes as sharp and icy as a knife that would fly into one's heart and cut it into pieces.

"To take Ning Xin away, he seriously injured my second uncle! Shouldn't I ask him to pay for this?"

"Really?"

The middle-aged man's face suddenly darkened. He didn't expect that he just asked Fourth Elder to bring Ning Xin home, but Fourth Elder had done such a thing! That was really improper of him!

"You can ask him about it! Besides, it happened in the Medical Pavilion, and the people there can confirm it."

Hearing the name of the Medical Pavilion, the master finally chose to believe Yun Luofeng. Glaring at Fourth Elder, he said coldly, "Fourth Elder, how dare you! I told you to be polite to the people of the Yun Family. How could you injure Yun Qingya? I'll see how you'll explain it to my father when he returns!"

Fourth Elder snorted, " Yun Qingya harbored malicious intentions and tried to seduce Ning Xin! And if it hadn't been for him, Ning Xin would not have been injured, so I was just too angry… "

Smack!

Before he finished, the middle-aged man had ruthlessly given him a slap, and he felt dizzy and saw stars with this slap.

"Save your excuses! My father appreciated the Yun Family so much. Did you ever consider my father's feelings when you did this? As for Xin'er's marriage, it'll be up to me, not you! Moreover, Xin'er protected Yun Qingya just because my father appreciated the Yun Family, which has nothing to do with 'seducing'!"

Hearing the man's words, Yun Luofeng frowned, gave him a cold glance and then looked away. Though it seemed that the master of the Ning Family was defending Yun Qingya, he was actually telling them that Ning Xin would not marry Yun Qingya! Even though Yun Luofeng had shown great medical skills, the Yun Family was just so-so. So the master of the Ning Family didn't want to marry Ning Xin into the Yun Family!

Unless she joined the Association of Physicians, then with the Association of Physicians as a backstop, the world would treat the Yun Family with a different attitude.

But was it possible?

She would not join any forces but support the Yun Family with her own strength!

"But Master, I am still an elder of the Ning Family. Isn't she also insulting the Ning Family by insulting me here?" Fourth Elder gave Yun Luofeng a black look.

No matter what mistakes he had made, as long as he didn't threaten the Ning Family, the Ning Family would not punish him! So he had the courage to say such things to the master.

Yun Luofeng glanced at Fourth Elder wickedly, raised the corners of her lips and cracked a smile. Her smile was icy, like a cold blast blowing upon one's face.

"But I think that what the Ning Family is doing is an insult to yourselves!" She leaned against a tree and said with a faint smile, "Since I have Elder Ning's jade pendant in my hand, is there anyone who dares to not obey my orders?"

"Hahaha!" Fourth Elder guffawed. "Yun Luofeng, are you crazy? What makes you believe you can punish me just with that jade pendant? Unless Elder Ning comes back in person, even Master will not have the right to punish me!"

"Really?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and looked at the other elders of the Ning Family with a wicked smile, saying, "Now, on behalf of Elder Ning, I order you to beat him to death!"

"Yun Luofeng, I've told you, you… "

Fourth Elder was going to ridicule her only to find that First Elder and the other elders were approaching him.

"What do you want to do?" A frightened look flashed through his eyes and he couldn't help but draw back a few paces.

"Fourth, I'm sorry, but the girl has the old master's jade pendant. That means she can represent the old master, so we have to obey her orders. Otherwise, we'll be blamed for being disloyal to the old master."

First Elder shook his head helplessly, but he couldn't stop laughing in his heart.

Over the years, Fourth Elder had bossed them around because he thought his son was only ranked after Ning Xin among the juniors of the Ning Family, and would probably become Ning Xin's fiancée. Even though he only ranked fourth among the elders, he thought he was more important than all the other elders! He had been putting up with him for a long time! Now with such a great opportunity, how could he let it go?

It was the same with the other elders who had long been angry with the fourth elder! If it weren't for his son who might become the next master of the Ning Family, they would not be so tolerant of him. After all, Ning Xin was the only daughter of the master, so anyone who married her would be the next master of the Ning Family.

"Yun Luofeng!" Fourth Elder angrily shouted at Yun Luofeng,"By using the people of the Ning Family to fight against me it just shows that you are timid! Fight a dual with me, if you are not a coward!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, lazily leaning against the tree, a casual smile on her face as if she was watching a good show.

"I've told you I like… bullying people! What can you do to me?"

Everybody in the Longyuan Kingdom knew that Yun Luofeng, the heiress of the General's Estate, was a dandy and like bullying people. Now, she was just acting like she always did. What was wrong with it?

"Yun Luofeng, you are afraid to fight a dual with me, you trash!"

Greatly enraged, Fourth Elder spoke without thinking, and even called her 'trash'.

Before Yun Luofeng could reply, the lovely voice of Lin Ruobai rang.

"Tut, how shameless you are! How dare you ask my master to fight a dual with you? Look how old you are! As a man who only became a sky-level spirit cultivator at an extreme old age, how dare you call my master a trash?"

Was the Ning Family such a big deal? How dare they insult her master like this! She would ask her daddy to avenge her master some other day!

No one could speak ill of her master!

"Xiao Bai…"

"Yes, Master! Any instructions?"

Hearing the words of Yun Luofeng, Lin Ruobai immediately responded, respectfully waiting for Yun Luofeng's orders. Her eyes were shining as bright as stars. Was Master irritated by the old man and was going to teach him a lesson herself?

This would be great!

She believed that even though her Master was only an earth-level spirit cultivator, she would be able to defeat Fourth Elder who was a sky-level spirit cultivator.

"I'm tired…"

However, Lin Ruobai waited only to hear Yun Luofeng say this. Lin Ruobai's little face fell. She frowned but still ran into the hall, fetched a chair and put it behind Yun Luofeng. When Yun Luofeng was seated, Lin Ruobai got behind her and asked her with an obsequious smile, "Master, do you need a massage?"

"Okay." Yun Luofeng sat idly on the wooden chair, with a casual smile on her lips, her smiling eyes staring at Fourth Elder who was besieged.

"Fourth, I'm sorry, but you really should have obeyed Master's order. Nobody can protect you this time since you've made such a big mistake."

First Elder went to the front of Fourth Elder and winked at the other elders around him. Soon all the elders released their power and surrounded Fourth Elder.

"First, Second, and Third, you don't…"

Bang!

When First Elder's fist struck the chest of Fourth Elder and knocked him down, he endured the pain in his chest, jumped up from the ground, and tried to resist them. However, he was hopelessly outnumbered, so he kept getting knocked down on the ground every time he tried to get up.

With his eyes filled with hatred, he glared at Yun Luofeng. If his eyes were capable of killing people, Yun Luofeng would have been cut into pieces by him!

"Yun Luofeng! You evil woman! You will die a miserable death!"

His voice was like a curse, haunting everyone's heart.

However, hearing his malevolent words, Yun Luofeng only smiled faintly and said in a languid tone, "It seems that every defeated opponent of mine will say something like this before they die! But I won't let you die too soon."

At this moment, the girl was languidly leaning against the chair, a wicked smile hanging on her stunningly beautiful face. She was like a noble queen, so arrogant and domineering, a defiant look in her dark eyes. If she glanced at you, you would tremble with fear and nervousness.

Blech!

Fourth Elder vomited a mouthful of blood and fell down again. He tried to open his swollen eyes, but his vision was still a blur no matter how hard he tried. In this blurred vision, he could only see the girl's fluttering white dress…

Plop!

Finally, Fourth Elder fell down with a thud. His clothes were ragged, and red blood oozed from the corners of his mouth.

"Lock him up and let my Second Uncle punish him after Ning Xin wakes up."

Ning Xin hadn't awakened yet, so Second Uncle was probably not in the mood to do anything else besides just staying with Ning Xin! It was Second Uncle who was injured by Fourth Elder, so he should be punished by Second Uncle.

"Master, please enjoy some tea."

Lin Ruobai poured a cup of tea and offered it to Yun Luofeng, a bright smile on her lovely little face.

"Where did you get this tea?" Yun Luofeng picked up the teacup and gently took a sip. After tasting the tea, she frowned.

Lin Ruobai blinked, "I found it in a drawer, but I have to say this tea was really well hidden. It was hidden in a drawer inside a wall. If it weren't for my good sense of smell, I would not have found it."

After massaging Yun Luofeng's legs for a while, the little girl noticed that her master hadn't had any water for a long time and should be thirsty, so she rummaged every corner of the Ning Family when nobody was watching. Then she stumbled upon a drawer in a wall…

The tea was so well hidden that it must be a good tea, so she quickly brought it to her master. In Xiao Bai's eyes, all good things should be contributed to Master! How dare the Ning Family hide it!

"Where did you say you found the tea?" The face of the middle-aged man suddenly changed, a look of panic in his eyes.

Lin Ruobai curled her lip and said, "Master, he must have a problem with his hearing. I said I found the tea in the drawer inside the study wall and he still asked me where I found it."

Flop!

The middle-aged man stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

D*mn! His stash had been found by this little girl!

Above all, he and his father both loved tea. Every time he got a good tea, it would be taken away by the old man! So this time, he chose to hide the tea!

But he didn't expect that it was still dug out…

The master had an urge to cry. If the little girl were not the disciple of Yun Luofeng, he would have rushed forward and strangled her!

"The quality of the tea is not good," Yun Luofeng said and handed the teacup to Lin Ruobai. "Get rid of it."

The corner of the master's mouth twitched! How dare the woman say the quality of his precious stash was not good! Did she really know tea?

"Yes, Master." Lin Ruobai smiled cutely, "Among the teas I found in the Ning Family, only this one was not that bad and the remaining are even worse."

"It seems that the Ning Family is really poor and only has teas of such a quality. I will give Elder Ning some good tea some other day." Yun Luofeng said unconcernedly.

Elder Ning was one of the few people on this Continent who truly cared for her, so she wouldn't be stingy with the old man. When she met Elder Ning next time, she would give him some spiritual tea.

The master sniffed at Yun Luofeng's words, not believing that Yun Luofeng could have a tea better than his, let alone one that would satisfy his father who was so picky concerning tea. However, his father would probably accept her tea just not to hurt her feelings.

"First Elder," the master turned to First Elder and said, "Take Fourth Elder away, and I'll punish him when my father comes back."

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. She said that when Ning Xin woke up, her second uncle would punish Fourth Elder, but the master said he would deal with the fourth elder when his father came back…

Unfortunately, whether Elder Ning came back or not, no one could change her mind!

Fourth Elder must die!

"Yes, Master." First Elder made an obeisance, waved his hand and ordered coldly, "Guards, lock him up, closely guard him and don't let him run away!"

"Yes sir!"

…

In the hall, when the master was talking with First Elder, an angry voice was heard from outside.

"Get out of the way! You all get out of my way! I want to see Master. What did my father do wrong? Why did you treat him like this?"

"It's Ning Yuan."

Hearing the familiar voice from outside, First Elder frowned and reported to the master in a low voice.

"Let him in." The master sighed and helplessly ordered.

Not long after, a good-looking young man walked quickly into the hall. He hurled a series of questions at the middle-aged man as soon as he opened his mouth, his eyes glaring at the two persons in front.

"Master, you must give me a reason! How can you treat my father like this when the old master is not home? Have you forgotten that my father has been loyally serving the Ning Family for so many years?"

The master of the Ning Family frowned slightly, "Ning Yuan, your father made a terrible mistake this time. There's nothing I can do. I asked him to take Ning Xin back, but he injured innocent people. Now his victim has come here for him, what can I do?"

"Master, this is Ning Family. Who dares to disobey your orders?"

Ning Yuan was shaking with anger, gnashing his teeth.

The face of Master of the Ning Family turned sullen. "Ning Yuan, that girl has saved Xin'er's life. Besides, she has the old master's jade pendant in her hand, so she absolutely has authority in the Ning Family."

To Ning Yuan, Master of the Ning Family used to appreciate him a lot.

Though he was a little bit unruly, he was quite talented and truly loved Ning Xin. Most importantly, the boy didn't have any love affairs all these years and the worst thing he had done was to get into fights with people.

Ning Yuan  
He believed that if Ning Xin married this boy, he would never let her suffer any grievance.

However…

It wasn't until he met Yun Luofeng that he knew what a real genius was!

Unfortunately, the Yun Family was too weak, or else he would like to marry Ning Xin to Yun Qingya! But the Yun Family had no absolute right, so he finally dropped the idea. His daughter must have a powerful force behind her! Ning Yuan's father was an elder of the Ning Family and was also a sky-level spirit cultivator, so Ning Yuan was qualified to marry Ning Xin.

But now it was different.

Ning Yuan's father had made such a mistake, and his father would not allow Ning Xin to marry him anymore…so he had to find someone else for Ning Xin.

"Master, the Yun Family is nothing! How can they have the old master's jade pendant? She must have stolen it from the old master! As for Yun Qingya, he harbors ill intentions towards Ning Xin! Master, I request you to expel these people out of the Ning Family!"

Stolen?

The face of the Master of the Ning Family darkened, "Ning Yuan, who do you think my father is? Though Yun Luofeng is a genius, she is not able to steal anything from my father! If she was, wouldn't it be a big disgrace for my father? Alright, shut up and get out of here, or else I'll punish you as well!"

Ning Yuan shook in despair, gave Master of the Ning Family a black look, and turned around to walk out.

At the moment he turned around, a line of tears ran down from his eyes, and he clenched his fists placed on either side of his body.

Ning Xin…

Now, as soon as he thought of the name, he was heartbroken! He couldn't extricate himself from the pain. He didn't understand why Ning Xin never put him in her eyes after he had done so much for her and had guarded her for so many years. Instead, she was enchanted by that b*stard, Yun Qingya!

No!

I must not let anyone take Ning Xin! Never!

Ning Yuan's eyes gradually turned determined. To get Ning Xin, he could do anything!

Bang!

Ning Yuan, who was filled with wild thoughts, didn't see a lovely figure in front of him and bumped into her. With a thud, he drew back two steps.

"Are you blind? How dare you bump into me!" Ning Yuan was angry, glaring at the person in front of him, a cold light in his eyes…

It was a lovely young girl with fair and delicate skin. Her skin was so lustrous that one would want to come up and kiss it. Her eyes were clear and as bright as stars. A surprised look flickered through Ning Yuan's eyes. Such a beautiful girl was really rare to see, but he already had Ning Xin in his heart, so he would not look at any other woman except her.

"Who are you? Lin Ruobai rubbed her bumped forehead, an angry look on her little face.

"Humph! This question should be asked by me! Who let you enter the Ning Family! I'll have you thrown out if you don't tell me who you are!"

Normally Ning Yuan would not have bothered to quarrel with a woman, but today he was in a bad mood and really wanted to fight with someone to vent his anger. This silly girl was simply courting death by bumping into him!

Bang!

Lin Ruobai kicked at the crotch of Ning Yuan, and soon a shrill cry spread throughout the courtyard of the Ning Family. Since Ning Yuan had just come back to the Ning Family, he didn't know Lin Ruobai, nor did he know that the little girl and Yun Luofeng were together.

"Rotten girl, how dare you kick me!" With a distorted face, Ning Yuan roared ferociously, "If my manhood is affected, I will disable you!"

Since he was born, no one dared to treat him like this. He would avenge himself anyway!

"Yes, I kicked you, so what!" Lin Ruobai, with arms akimbo, raised her head high. "And, remember, I didn't sneak in but fought my way in with my master!"

"Master?" Ning Yuan was amazed. "Your master is…"

Lin Ruobai snorted, "My master is Yun Luofeng."

Yun Luofeng…

This name, like a big hammer, hit Ning Yuan's heart. His face turned even more distorted and he growled, "So you're Yun Luofeng's disciple! Great! I'll kill you to avenge my father!" With these words, Ning Yuan jumped toward Lin Ruobai, his body as fast as a flash of lightning.

Lin Ruobai was obviously startled and hurried to dodge his attack.

Was this guy crazy? Why did he want to kill her? And he said he was going to avenge his father?

All of a sudden, Lin Ruobai realized who he was and her face quickly darkened, "Are you Fourth Elder's son? Well, I was going to look for you, and you just came up to me! Milk Tea, bite him!"

"Squeak!"

Milk Tea jumped out from nowhere and bit into Ning Yuan's shoulder, his sharp teeth going deep through the skin of Ning Yuan.

"Ah! "

Ning Yuan screamed and grabbed at the hamster on his shoulder, intending to squeeze the little hamster into a meat pie. However, at the moment he lifted his hand, he clearly saw the contempt in the eyes of the hamster…

Dammit! Even a gold-seeking hamster would despise him now?! Then he would let it know what he was capable of!

Bang!

Ning Yuan slapped hard at his own shoulder, and it soon turned black and blue. However, when he lifted his hand, he found that the little hamster had disappeared.

"Squeak!"

A squeak came from in front of him, like a sneer at him. Ning Yuan got even angrier and resentfully turned his eyes to the front…

At this moment, Milk Tea was lying comfortably on a fallen leaf on the ground. With his small paw pointing at Ning Yuan, he squeaked at Lin Ruobai.

"Got it!" Lin Ruobai understood the meaning of Milk Tea, shouted out loud and kicked at Ning Yuan, "Hey, taste 'Xiao Bai's Jump Kick'!"

Ning Yuan was stunned and retreated quickly. However, Xiao Bai's speed was so fast that Ning Yuan didn't have the time to dodge it and got kicked hard right in the face. With a loud thud, Ning Yuan's body quickly flew out, with a clear footprint on his face telling people what he had suffered just now…

"How dare you harass my master's second aunt!" Lin Ruobai jumped up and landed on Ning Yuan's body, head up proudly. "Do you still dare to covet my master's aunt?"

Ning Yuan vomited a mouthful of blood, clenched his teeth and struggled to utter a few words.

"You are… d*mn heavy!"

Hearing his words, Lin Ruobai was completely enraged, her little fists hitting at Ning Yuan's face like raindrops, her cute little face ferocious.

"How dare you insult me?! I only weigh… about eighty pounds."

When speaking the last sentence, Lin Ruobai didn't sound quite confident, and in order to conceal this, her little fists hit at Ning Yuan again.

Ning Yuan grabbed the ground under his body and his fingernails filled with dirt. At this moment, he felt like his body was going to be crushed, and his swollen cheeks really hurt.

"Darn girl, stop it!"

He shouted angrily, "I am a disciple of the Ning Family, and my father is an elder of the Ning Family. The Ning Family will make you pay for treating me like this!"

"Tut, even your father was defeated by my master. What makes you believe you are so important?" Lin Ruobai's face lit up with a bright smile.

She smiled like a devil. Seeing her smile, Ning Yuan felt that his heart couldn't help but tremble.

With his face badly beaten by Lin Ruobai, Ning Yuan shuddered and lisped, "Rotten girl, you just wait! One day, I'm going to hang you and your master up and beat you to death!"

"Hey, don't you think you're really something? But you can't even beat me. Now do you know what you are really capable of? You know what, my master's strength is way better than mine. What makes you believe you can do that to my master?"

Thud!

Lin Ruobai's little fist collided with Ning Yuan's face once again, and with this punch, Ning Yuan felt dizzy and saw stars.

And then…

A little hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Go see my master with me!"

…

Inside the room.

Yun Luofeng was sitting upright on the bed, her eyes closed and her legs crossed. After quite a while, she opened her eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "When I was treating Xiao Bai, the spiritual energy I absorbed improved my strength to the peak of an earth-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator and I was only one step away from an advanced-rank earth-level spirit cultivator. To my surprise, after coming to the Ning Family, I had an opportunity for a breakthrough, and finally had a rise in rank."

From her soul, the cute voice of Xiao Mo rang, "Master, you can take holy water now. With that holy water, you can directly become a sky-level spirit cultivator."

The holy water he mentioned was extorted by Yun Luofeng from Xiao Bai's father in the Spirit Domain! The holy water couldn't only help an earth-level spirit cultivator make a breakthrough, but could also strengthen the body of the user!

Yun Luofeng didn't take the holy water before because she was waiting to become an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator! After that, with the help of the holy water, she could directly become a sky-level spirit cultivator.

"Okay." Yun Luofeng nodded slightly and just when she was going to take out the holy water, the door was kicked open with a bang.

Lin Ruobai, dragging a young man, walked in from outside the door and flung him in front of Yun Luofeng.

"Master, this guy is the son of Fourth Elder!" As if taking credit for her achievements, Lin Ruobai proudly walked to Yun Luofeng, her haughty eyes glanced at the bruised-faced young man on the ground and she snorted, "Unfortunately, he bumped into me. I'd like to see whether he dares to behave like that again." An angry look appeared on Lin Ruobai's little face at the thought of what the young man had just said, and she kicked him when she walked past.

Cough!

Ning Yuan coughed and looked up angrily at Yun Luofeng, "If it hadn't been for Yun Qingya, Ning Xin would have married me! It is your Yun Family that took my fiancée away. You're my mortal enemy!"

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng stood up from the bed, looking at him quietly with her dark eyes.

"Are you sure… that without my second uncle, Ning Xin would marry you?"

The girl's words, like a splinter, stuck into his heart, and in a moment it was as though his broken heart had a big aching and bleeding hole.

She was right! Even without Yun Qingya, Ning Xin did not like him! Otherwise, they grew up together, so why could Yun Qingya, who just appeared not long ago, steal her heart? However, even though Ning Yuan had known this, he didn't want his wound to be torn open like this!

"Haha," he sneered, with a contemptuous smile, "Even if Xin'er doesn't like me, so what? As long as Master issues the order, she will have to marry me anyway! Do you think Master will establish a marriage alliance with the Yun Family? No! You are wrong, even though you've saved Xin'er's life, Master will not allow her to marry Yun Qingya."

The difference between Master and the old master was that the old master valued personal feelings too much, while Master always kept the overall interests of the Ning Family in mind! If he had other children, perhaps he wouldn't mind Ning Xin choosing Yun Qingya to be her husband, but Ning Xin was his only daughter, so for the sake of the Ning Family, he would never allow Ning Xin to marry Yun Qingya!

The Yun Family was so weak that they even didn't have a sky-level spirit cultivator! They couldn't even have a place on this continent, so how would the Ning Family choose to establish a marriage alliance with them?

"Yun Luofeng, don't blame us. It's just that you are too weak! Hahaha!"

Seeing the young girl slightly narrowed her eyes, Ning Yuan laughed, "I admit that you're quite talented, but you are still not a sky-level spirit cultivator. There are too many strong people on the continent. If you are not a sky-level spirit cultivator, any power can kill you! Since your Yun Family doesn't even have a sky-level spirit cultivator, what makes you believe Master will give you Ning Xin?" Ning Yuan's face turned ferocious, his voice filled with resentment.

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and glanced at Ning Yuan, "As long as Ning Xin is willing to go with me, no one can stop her!" She meant that if Ning Xin was willing to leave with her, she would surely take her away, and no one could stop her!

"You're mad!" Ning Yuan snorted, a contemptuous look flickering through his eyes, "Yun Luofeng, I know the old master will shield you, but he also has someone he worships."

"The man he worships is Godly Doctor Tian Ya…"

When it came to the name, the contemptuous look in Ning Yuan's eyes gradually disappeared and was replaced with reverence.

And then under the sarcastic gaze of Yun Luofeng, he continued, "When I traveled outside this time, I met a young man who is from the Tian Family and called Tian Lin. We felt like old friends at the first meeting and became sworn brothers. I told him about Ning Xin and he also appreciated Ning Xin a lot! When we heard that Ning Xin was injured, I returned to the Ning Family first, and he said he would also come here soon! And he had promised me he would ask Godly Doctor Tian Ya to treat Ning Xin!"

"If I could have invited Godly Doctor Tian Ya to treat Ning Xin, I would have greatly impressed the people of the Ning Family, and if Ning Xin were cured by Tian Ya, Ning Xin might have fallen in love with me! But I didn't expect that you would move more quickly!"

Ning Yuan said resentfully, "But it doesn't matter. When my brother comes, he will help me get Ning Xin! The old master admires Godly Doctor Tian Ya so much. If Godly Doctor is willing to speak for me, do you think the old master will still stand by your side?"


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 471-480

Yun Luofeng glanced at Ning Yuan and raised the corner of her lips. "The people of the Tian Family? It seems that wherever I go, I meet the people of the Tian Family! Milk Tea, guard him and don't let him run away before Ning Xin wakes up."

"Squeak!" Milk Tea nodded vigorously. He would meticulously finish any task Master had given him.

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "Xiao Bai, let's go, I want to meet Master Ning and discuss Ning Xin with him." By this time, Ning Xin must have awakened, and it was time for her to finish the matter with the Ning Family.

…

"Master, Master!"

In the study filled with the fragrance of books, Master Ning was browsing through the book in his hand. Suddenly, a hurried voice came from outside the door, and without waiting for his answer, a servant directly came in.

"What happened? Why are you so flustered? Did something happen again?" Master Ning asked sharply, frowning.

The servant wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and reported carefully, "Master, some people of the Tian Family have come and asked to meet you."

"The Tian Family? You mean Tian Ya's Tian Family?" Master Ning paused for a moment, with a gleam of joy in his eyes. "Have they said why they came here?"

The servant carefully glanced at Master Ning, "It's Young Master Tian Lin of the Tian Family… He came here to seek a marriage alliance."

Seek a marriage alliance?

Master Ning was stunned and frowned, "And he wants to propose to…"

"Miss Ning Xin!

"What?"

Hearing the servant's words, Master Ning was completely shocked. He didn't know when Ning Xin had met the people of the Tian Family. Master Ning would have gladly accepted this if it were before. But now, with Yun Luofeng here, he had to carefully think about it.

As a matter of fact, Master Ning had never thought of marrying Ning Xin to Yun Qingya. However, Ning Xin had been cured by Yun Luofeng. If he married Ning Xin to someone else at this time, he was afraid that he would not be able to face Yun Luofeng again…

"Now it's getting complicated," said Master Ning, rubbing his temple with a headache, "It would not be so complicated if Yun Luofeng weren't here, but she's still in the Ning Family. I don't know how to tell her this."

"Master," the servant looked at Master Ning timidly, "I don't know if I should say something?"

"Just say it."

"Well, Master, you don't have to feel embarrassed or guilty to the people of the Yun Family for marrying Miss to someone else. The Ning Family didn't do anything wrong. Even though Yun Luofeng has cured Miss, so what? Without the Yun Family, Miss would not have been hurt!"

The servant's words made Master Ning feel better. He nodded, "Yes, your analysis is quite right. What's your name? Go to the housekeeper and ask him to give you an award later."

"Thank you, Master." The servant was quite happy and hurriedly knelt down to thank Master Ning respectfully.

"Lead the way. I'm going to meet the people of the Tian Family."

Master Ning smiled. The servant's words were quite right! Since Ning Xin was injured while protecting Yun Qingya, it was Yun Luofeng's responsibility to save her life. He needn't feel obligated to the Yun Family! It was all because the Yun Family was so weak that they didn't even have a sky-level spirit cultivator!

At this moment, in the hall, a few guards stood respectfully with some betrothal gift boxes, and a young man and a young woman sat, quietly drinking some tea.

If Yun Luofeng was here, she would instantly recognize that the woman sitting there was Tian Ke, who went to the Imperial Family of the Longyuan Kingdom to take Mu Wushuang away. The man next to her was not the cool and sedate Tian Yu, but someone else who looked a little bit like her!

Just then, seeing the middle-aged man coming from the hall, they slowly stood up.

"Master Ning."

Tian Ke smiled, "This time, I am here on behalf of my brother Tian Lin! It's said that as a noble lady from a respectable family, the heiress of the Ning Family, Ning Xin, is talented, elegant, beautiful and sweet-tempered, so my brother fell in love with her ever since he heard about Ning Xin! We came here to seek a marriage alliance with the Ning Family, and from now on, the Ning Family and the Tian Family will be one family."

"Haha," Master Ning laughed cheerfully, and looked at Tian Lin with a mild look, "I've also heard of Young Master Tian Lin, who ranks second among the young generation of the Tian Family. It would be an honor for Xin'er if she could have such a husband. I agree to this marriage."

"I don't agree!"

Hardly had his voice faded away when an angry voice came through the door, and after hearing the voice, Master Ning was shocked and then gave a smile of joy. He turned his eyes to the door, and a young girl, standing while holding the doorframe, came into his sight.

At the same time, Tian Lin was also looking at the girl standing at the door with an obsessed look in his eyes. The girl's face was still pale, but everyone could tell she was a beautiful girl. Though she was frowning, he was immediately attracted to her as though a finger had strummed his heartstrings.

Ever since Ning Yuan told him about Ning Xin, he became interested in the girl, and after Ning Yuan bragged about her and showed him Ning Xin's portrait, he had totally fallen in love with this girl. So when he heard that Ning Yuan was going back to the Ning Family, he asked Ning Yuan to go first, and he went back to the Tian Family to prepare the betrothal gifts…

"Xin 'er!" Master Ning strode forward, quickly supported the girl, his eyes brimming with joy, "You've awakened? That's great. You've finally recovered. You scared the heck out of your dad this time."

"Let go of me! Ning Xin pushed hard and pushed the man away from her, a disappointed look in her crystal-clear eyes. "Dad, does grandfather know that you're doing this to me?"

When she woke up, she found no one beside her. Then she called the maid and found out that Yun Luofeng had saved her life, and Yun Qingya had been accompanying her sleeplessly for many days! But Yun Qingya was in the bathroom when she woke up, so she didn't see him. While she was waiting for Yun Qingya, she heard the discussion of the little maids outside the door that someone of the Tian Family came to propose to her! So she hurriedly came here alone to refuse this marriage!

"Xin'er, I'm doing it for your own good." Master Ning frowned, "The Tian Family is Tian Ya's Family. If you are married to someone of the Tian Family, you'll become a blood relative of Tian Ya. Even your grandfather won't object to such a marriage after he knows about it!"

"For my own good? No, you're just doing it for the Ning Family!" Ning Xin tightly clenched her fist, her pale little face stubborn. "If grandfather were here, he would let me decide my own marriage and would never force me to marry a person I don't love! If you weren't so indecisive, how could my mom have been killed?"

Smack!

A clear sound rang in the hall, and the whole hall fell into an eerie silence because of this sound.

The hall was shrouded in a suffocating atmosphere.

"Xin'er…" Master Ning looked at his own hand and turned his eyes to Ning Xin whose cheek was turning red. A chagrined and grieved look appearing in his eyes, "I just… "

"Did I say anything wrong?" Ning Xin gave him a mocking smile, and her messy hair scattered on the cheek and covered the red handprint on her face. "It was because of your vacillation that my mother was killed by other women! Even though you dismissed your concubines in the end, so what? My mother will never come back! You say you do it for my own good, but you never care about what I want! Haven't you realized your mistake after all these years?"

Master Ning moved his lips and wanted to explain it, but he couldn't make a sound as if his throat was being held by a hand. Then he cradled his head in his arms and said in a painful voice, "Yes, I was too indecisive, so your mother was killed, but I've been suffering for so many years, isn't it enough? I never remarried all these years because I wanted to compensate you and your mother! I've done so much, but why won't you forgive me?"

Every time he thought of what happened that day, he felt a gut-wrenching pain! But no matter how much he regretted it, the woman he loved would never come back to him…

"You always think about the Family, but you never think about me and my mother! What we wanted was never an absolute right, nor a supreme status. I just want to live like an ordinary person."

Ning Xin, disappointed, closed her eyes and said with a wry smile, "You always do things I can't tolerate and claim that it's for my own good! My grandfather and I have been traveling around all these years because we don't want to see you! Even living in seclusion in the deep mountains is better than facing snobbish people like you."

In the last sentence, she opened her eyes, a resolute gleam in her bright eyes that made Master Ning's heart shiver.

"Yes, I do think about what is best for the Family. Is that wrong?" Master Ning smiled bitterly, "It's just because I'm Master of the Family! I have to plan a better future for the Ning Family! Moreover, your grandfather has always been a great admirer of Tian Ya, and if he knew that you were going to marry into the Tian Family, he wouldn't refuse it."

Ning Xin sneered, coldly staring at Tian Lin who was looking at her with an obsessed look.

"I said I will not marry anyone else! Even if I have to commit suicide, I will not let the Tian Family have my body!"

"You…" Master Ning pointed at Ning Xin with a trembling finger, "Xin" er, you are really naïve! Let me tell you, you have no choice but marry into the Tian Family!"

As Master of the Ning Family, he would always take the interest of the Ning Family as the top priority even though he didn't want to hurt his daughter.

This was the tragedy of being a Master!

For the same reason, he sat and watched his beloved woman being killed that day…

Ning Xin smiled coldly, her eyes filled with derision. She took a final look at Master Ning, turned around and walked towards the door. At this moment, her heart was filled with disappointment.

"Don't go!"

Seeing that Ning Xin was going to leave, his face greatly changed, and Tian Lin said hurriedly, "Stop her!"

"Yes, Young Master!" The people of the Tian Family responded immediately, rushed to Ning Xin and tried to stop her.

"Get away from me!" Ning Xin shouted out loud, her body immediately releasing a gust of spiritual energy that forced the guards surrounding her to draw back a few steps…

"Ning Xin!"

Seeing that Ning Xin was going to fight with the people of the Tian Family, Master Ning was greatly frightened. He was about to scold her only to see that she was falling to the ground.

"Xin'er!"

Forgetting to scold her, Master Ning hurriedly came forward to catch Ning Xin's falling body, but at that moment a man moved more quickly than him, holding her and pulling her into his arms. The man's black hair and lunar-white robe were gently fluttering in the breeze, his handsome face cold, and he coldly stared at Master Ning with his clear eyes.

"Brother Yun…" Ning Xin was stunned. Gazing at the handsome and elegant man, she sobbed.

When she was being coerced by her father she held her emotions in check, but as soon as she saw Yun Qingya, all her grief erupted from the depths of her heart, and she tightly grabbed the bottom of his robe.

Yun Qingya's eyes fell to the flushed cheek of the girl, his slender fingers gently stroking her beautiful hair, and he said with a slightly helpless tone, "Why did you run out of the room without waiting for me?"

Although he was blaming her, his words were filled with love for her.

At once, Ning Xin could no longer hold back the tears and let the tears run down from her eyes.

"Sorry, Brother Yun…"

"Don't say that to me. If it weren't for you, I'm afraid that the one seriously injured and lying in bed would be me." Yun Qingya smiled softly, and his smile was like a blossoming lotus, really pleasing to the eye.

Bang!

Seeing the one coming with Yun Qingya, Tian Ke immediately stood up, overturning the chair behind her, and her eyes burned with a raging flame.

"It's you!"

Tian Ke gnashed her teeth, "Yun Luofeng, what a coincidence! I didn't expect that I would meet you here! You messed up my affairs. How dare you still appear before my eyes!"

Hearing Tian Ke's words, Master Ning was a little surprised. Did Yun Luofeng and the Tian Family have a grudge? In that case, things were getting even more complicated…

Yun Luofeng glanced at Tian Ke wickedly, "I came to the Ning Family first, so it's you who appear before my eyes and invite me to beat you!"

"Yun Luofeng! Last time, if it wasn't that Tian Yu had something urgent to attend to, do you think you could escape from our hands?"

In fact, the last time Tian Yu left hurriedly because he felt the threat from Yun Xiao. However, on this occasion, Tian Ke would not tell the truth but would find an excuse.

"Since I made you run away before, I can make you do it again! Ning Xin is my future second aunt. I'd like to see if anyone can take her away!"

Saying this, the girl looked so domineering, her face filled with unruliness and arrogance.

Ning Xin, who was worried and anxious, soon calmed down after seeing Yun Luofeng and Yun Qingya…

These two people, one was her most trusted friend, and the other was her beloved man! She believed that as long as they were here, any difficulty would be readily solved.

"Miss Yun," Master Ning frowned, a worried gleam in his eyes, "The Tian Family has Tian Ya behind them. You'd better not fight with them. Apologize to them, and I will plead for you."

Even though Master Ning would not let Ning Xin marry Yun Qingya, he didn't want the Yun Family to be in trouble. After all, Yun Luofeng had saved Ning Xin's life. The Tian Family was different from the Medical City because Tian Ya was too powerful. If she offended the old man, no one could protect her…

"Why should my master apologize?" Xiao Bai, who had just arrived, suddenly heard the words of Master Ning, and with arms akimbo, her cute little face was flushed with anger…

"You fools, even if Tian Ya came here, he would have to call my master Master. How dare you make my master apologize!"

"HaHa!" Tian Ke couldn't hold back and laughed aloud, her face filled with contempt, "Little girl, didn't your parents tell you that a braggart will have their tongue cut?! If you said that Yun Luofeng acknowledged Tian Ya as her master, maybe I would believe it! But how dare you claim that Tian Ya would call her master? Do you think we are stupid? Nobody is going to buy your story!"

People all laughed at her words, their eyes full of disdain.

Yun Luofeng also glanced at Lin Ruobai with a surprised look, a doubtful gleam flashing through her dark eyes. Xiao Bai was not one to brag. She must have a reason for saying such a thing! But she didn't know Tian Ya, so how could she accept him as her disciple?

But she did remember there was an old man who wanted to be her disciple.

Was he…?

"What I said is true! Now Tian Ya is on his way and will soon arrive at the Ning Family!" Lin Ruobai stomped her foot and spoke angrily.

Master didn't turn to the Spirit Domain for help because she was afraid the time would not be enough, but she worried that Master would be bullied by the Ning Family, so she stealthily sent a message to Tian Ya. Now it had been several days and according to Tian Ya's speed, it was about time for him to arrive here…

"Little girl, Tian Ya has been living in seclusion to study medical skills and doesn't want anyone to disturb him. Even we don't know his whereabouts, and you say you can find him?" Tian Ke sneered, "Do you think we'll believe a story like that?"

Lin Ruobai curled her lips, "You can't find Tian Ya because he doesn't want to be found by you. It doesn't mean that I can't find him."

Hearing her words, Tian Ke was enraged, her eyes burning with raging flames. "Little girl, don't bullsh*t to me, or else I'll rip your mouth open! As a member of the Tian Family, how would Tian Ya not want us to find him? Let me tell you, just two months ago, Tian Ya was back in the Tian Family!"

"Two months ago?" Lin Ruobai smiled briskly, "I'm sorry but two months ago, Tian Ya was in my home. How could he go back to the Tian Family at the same time?"

Seeing her lie being exposed, Tian Ke got angry from embarrassment, but of course, she would never admit that Tian Ya was not with the Tian Family at that time! She only thought that the little girl was deliberately going against her!

"Brat, you are too presumptuous, let me teach you a lesson!" A sharp wind whirled around Tian Ke, and she dashed at Lin Ruobai, her eyes filled with murderous desire.

Looking at this, Master Ning shook his head helplessly. If Yun Luofeng had apologized as he suggested, he might be able to plead for her. Unfortunately, Yun Luofeng and her disciple were too arrogant, and now he couldn't help them…

After all, if Tian Ya appreciated Yun Luofeng's talent and wanted to accept her as his disciple, it would make sense. But how could it be possible that Godly Doctor Tian Ya wanted to acknowledge a teenage girl as his master?

Bang!

As Tian Ke was going to reach the front of Lin Ruobai, a hand suddenly stretched out from the side and pulled Lin Ruobai's body into her arms. Then, the jade-like palm collided against the chest of Tian Ke, and with this strike, Tian Ke's body flew out and bumped against the table. The table immediately broke into two pieces and scattered on the ground.

The whole hall quieted down, and all the people present were staring unblinkingly at the gorgeous girl in white, dumbfounded. The girl frowned slightly, looked down at the little girl who was pulled into her arms and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Gazing at the girl's domineering and gorgeous face, Lin Ruobai felt her heart gradually settle down, and she had a gleam in her eyes.

If Master were a man, all the girls in the world would fall in love with her…

Unfortunately, she was a woman!

However, Lin Ruobai had secretly made a decision that she would take Master as the standard to look for in her future husband! Who could resist the charm of such a domineering yet gentle person?

"I'm fine," Lin Ruobai came back from her wild thoughts and shook her head, her lovely little face lit up with a bright smile, "and I know since Master is here, no one can hurt me."

"Stay here and wait for me. I'll fix this." After saying this, Yun Luofeng turned her dark eyes to Tian Ke, who had got up from the ground.

"Yun Luofeng!" Gnashing her teeth, Tian Ke spat out a mouthful of blood and glared at the girl's gorgeous face.

Since leaving the Longyuan Kingdom that day, she had been cultivating tirelessly, neglecting her meals and sleep. Now, she had become an earth-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator! She thought that by virtue of her strength she could easily crush Yun Luofeng! But she didn't expect that she would be repelled by the girl with a single strike. This was a big disgrace for her.

How could she bear such a humiliation?

"Go to hell! Hahaha!"

Suddenly, a strong force began to accumulate within her body, the force kept accumulating and accumulating, and finally made her reach the peak of an earth-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator! Then it enabled her to make the breakthrough and become an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator!

"Sister!"

Seeing Tian Ke's actions, Tian Lin turned pale, "Did you just use the secret technique of the Tian Family to improve your strength? After its effect is gone, you will descend to a low-rank earth-level spirit cultivator!"

This was the consequence of using the secret technique of the Tian Family!

If one used the secret technique, they could break through a rank in an instant, but after a period of time, instead of restoring to the original condition, their strength would drop a rank. So, normally no one would use this secret technique.

"Yun Luofeng, I didn't expect that as the granddaughter of a general, you could become an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator without any favorable conditions! You are really a threat to me, so today I must kill you!"

Even though both of them were advanced-rank earth-level spirit cultivators, Tian Ke was very confident. After using this secret technique, not only would she break through a rank in an instant, but her physique would also reach its peak!

Unless Yun Luofeng was a sky-level spirit cultivator, she would be no match for her!

After all, the secret technique of the Tian Family didn't just improve the user's power in a short time! It brought about a real breakthrough! A short-term strength improvement didn't count and couldn't be compared with a real breakthrough.

But it still had a limit! After a period of time, the user would lose the acquired strength and suffer from a strong backlash…

Boom!

Tian Ke's body was like a tornado and struck against Yun Luofeng, a ferocious smile on her face, a formidable killing desire in her eyes.

In the strong wind, the girl was standing still, her white dress and dark long hair fluttering, her eyes quietly gazing at Tian Ke, and her stunningly beautiful face expressionless.

"Feng'er, watch out!

Yun Qingya, greatly frightened, hurriedly put down Ning Xin from his arms and rushed to Yun Luofeng to block the attack against Yun Luofeng with his own body, a touch of anxiety in his clear and cool eyes.

But then…

The girl's hand stretched out from the side and she pushed Yun Qingya aside while calmly looking at the aggressive Tian Ke. She slightly raised the corners of her lips and gave a wicked smile. Her voice sounded like it was coming from the depth of hell and it made one's heart tremble.

"When did I say I was an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator?"

What?

Tian Ke was stunned, and before she figured out what Yun Luofeng meant, the girl's hand had come from the air and fiercely smacked her face.

Bang!

This slap contained all her force. Tian Ke, dumbfounded, was slapped so hard that her body slammed into the wall and she began to vomit blood.

"No! No way! How can you be a sky-level spirit cultivator? This is impossible!"

She tightly bit her lips, her body trembled, and her eyes were clearly filled with horror.

A sky-level spirit cultivator?

The crowd all gasped, and their eyes changed…

Master Ning, totally stunned, slowly turned his head to Ning Xin, and hoarsely asked, "Xin'er, is your friend a sky-level spirit cultivator?"

To be honest, for the Ning Family, a sky-level spirit cultivator was not a big deal. After all, all the elders of the Ning Family had been sky-level spirit cultivators! And the old master had even exceeded the realm of sky-level spirit cultivator!

But how old was Yun Luofeng? A 15-year-old girl had become a sky-level spirit cultivator? Who would believe it?

Ning Xin, also stunned, nodded. Even she didn't expect that Yun Luofeng had become a sky-level spirit cultivator.

Only half a year ago, she was still a normal girl and bullied by the Imperial Family. But now she had become so strong…

As long as a Family had a sky-level spirit cultivator, it could gain a firm foothold on the Continent, and even her father would recognize the Yun Family from now on! But it was too late, he had already broken her heart. How could she forgive him and pretend nothing had happened? At the thought of this, Ning Xin's face had a bitter smile.

"Little Feng'er," Yun Qingya gradually came back from shock and asked helplessly, "when did you become a sky-level spirit cultivator? "

Yun Luofeng shrugged and said with a faint smile, "On the way to the Ning Family's hall."

She came here to settle the issue of Ning Xin. If she hadn't acquired an absolute advantage against them, how would the Ning Family allow Ning Xin to leave? So she found a hidden corner to take the holy water on the way to the hall. With the help of the holy water, she successfully broke through to a sky-level spirit cultivator! That was why she came late!

"Ahem!" Tian Ke coughed and climbed up from the ground. Glaring at Yun Luofeng with a ferocious look, she gnashed her teeth, "Yun Luofeng, you are simply courting death! The Tian Family has Tian Ya as their backing. Now you'll be dead meat in no time since you dared to injure me!"

Tian Ya!

This name suddenly brought Master Ning back to reality.

Yes, even though Yun Luofeng had broken through to a sky-level spirit cultivator, so what? The Tian Family had Tian Ya behind them. No matter how talented Yun Luofeng was, she would not be able to face such a formidable opponent.

"Master Ning, let your people catch her, and I'm going to teach her a lesson!" Tian Ke wiped the blood from the lower corners of her mouth and said resentfully.

"Well… " Master Ning paused and slightly frowned, "Miss Tian Ke, maybe that's not a good idea. Miss Yun has saved my daughter's life and is on good terms with my father, I am afraid… "

"Humph, I don't care what relations she has with your Ning Family. I want you to catch her, now! Otherwise, I will punish you for shielding her!"

Tian Ke sneered at Yun Luofeng. Yes, you are talented, so what? Under the attack of the Ning Family's masters, you will surely die! This is for you going against me over and over again!

Master Ning kept silent, hesitating as if he was still thinking about Tian Ke's words.

Just then, Ning Xin dragged her feeble body and walked to the front of Yun Luofeng. She raised her arms, shielding the girl behind her, and looked right into Master Ning's eyes with a resolute and determined gaze.

"Dad, if you want to touch any person of the Yun Family, just… kill me as well! Anyway, in your mind, I, your daughter, will never be as important as the Ning Family.

Master Ning's heart quivered and he moved his lips, trying to say something, but was interrupted by the cold voice of Ning Xin.

"You are a good master, but you are not a good father!"

Her voice, like a heavy hammer, chiseled on the heart of Master Ning and almost suffocated him…

"You're right." Master Ning gave a bitter smile. "I'm not a good father, nor a good husband! For the Ning Family, I've paid too much and lost too much…" His face raised a wry smile, and he gazed at the girl's resolute little face, speechless. "I thought my family would understand me, but I was wrong and you will never understand how I felt."

Hearing the talk between Master Ning and Ning Xin, Tian Ke frowned impatiently, "What are you waiting for? Kill them all!"

"Sister!" Tian Lin turned pale and grabbed Tian Ke's arm anxiously. "I like Ning Xin and I want to marry her, so…"

"Shut up!" Tian Ke gave Tian Lin a black look, "Haven't you realized it? This b*tch would rather be with the Yun Family than become a member of our Tian Family! Now that she has made this choice, let them go to hell together!"

Tian Lin had never dared to disobey his sister since he was a child. Hearing Tian Ke's words, he immediately closed his mouth and said no more, but his eyes fixed on Ning Xin were full of pity and sorrow.

"Haha, who do you want to go to hell?" Suddenly, an indifferent voice broke through the void and passed into everyone's ears.

Hearing the familiar voice, Ning Xin was greatly delighted and quickly turned her head to look at the blue-robed old man who had come from the void. She felt a lump in her throat and tears began to flow down from her eyes.

"Grandpa, you're back… "

Elder Ning walked quickly to Ning Xin. Seeing the clear hand mark on her face, he frowned and asked, "Who did this to you?"

Though the old man's tone was quite mild, one could still tell the uncontrollable anger in his tone.

Master Ning shuddered and answered timidly, "Father, it was me…"

Smack!

Hardly had his words faded away when the old man slapped his face.

Suddenly, in the quiet hall, the clapping sound rang.

Elder Ning's strength was much greater than Master Ning's. Master Ning was slapped so hard that his face swelled up and red blood oozed from the corners of his mouth.

"How dare you treat Xin'er like this when I was not in the Ning Family these few days?" Elder Ning's eyes were burning with a raging flame, and his face turned blue with anger. "Xin'er really had a hard time these years, so how could you have the heart to beat her? Even I am reluctant to touch a single strand of her hair, but you beat her like this! If I hadn't had a problem with my body and wasn't able to manage the Ning Family, I would not have passed on the power to you!"

Master Ning covered his face, and in an aggrieved tone said, "Father, you know I did this for the Ning Family!"

"For the Ning Family?

Bang!

Elder Ning was so angry that he kicked Master Ning away, his old face cold, his eye as sharp as a sword, and his expression showing that he wanted to kick Master Ning harder.

"How dare you say that you did it for the Ning Family? I was only away for half a year seeking medical treatment, and so many things happened in the Ning Family! Even Ning Xin's mother was killed because of your mistake! How dare you say you were for the Ning Family?!

In order not to be beaten again, Master Ning no longer dared to say anything. He got up from the ground and hid off to the side timidly, his face aggrieved. Even now, he still didn't think he had done anything wrong, but felt aggrieved that neither his Father nor his daughter understood him.

As his family, shouldn't they support him?

"Grandpa!" Ning Xin came forward and rubbed the old man's chest to comfort him, "Don't be angry. It's not worth getting angry with a person like him."

As if her clear voice was magic, the old man calmed down. He turned to his baby granddaughter and asked with a genial smile, "Xin'er, tell Grandpa. What have they done to you? Grandpa will avenge you."

Ning Xin paused, and said, "Fourth Elder injured Brother Yun."

Her first words were not for herself, but for Yun Qingya!

"I know that, and I'll make Fourth Elder pay for this later." Elder Ning sneered, "How dare he injure my grandson-in-law? I will not tolerate this offense!"

Master Ning was stunned, his eyes wide open, and he asked with a trembling voice, "Father, what… what did you say? Did you just say you agreed for Ning Xin to marry Yun Qingya?"

Yun Qingya was just the son of a general, so why did Elder Ning recognize him as Ning Xin's husband?

"I'd like him to be my grandson-in-law, but I don't know whether he's willing to marry Xin'er. If he is, then Ning Xin is his wife." He meant that if Yun Qingya didn't want to marry Ning Xin, he wouldn't force him. But if he did, nobody would be able to stop them!

If it were another man, as long as Ning Xin liked him, he would snatch that man for her! But the Yun Family was different! He would not have done such a thing on account of his relationship with Yun Luofeng.

Moreover, Ning Xin would not marry a man who didn't love her…

So, it depended on themselves whether they would marry or not.

Master Ning was completely shocked. Did his father just say that if Yun Qingya was willing to marry Ning Xin, he would immediately marry Ning Xin to him and if he wasn't, he would not force him?

Was… was this still his father who would do anything for his granddaughter?

Though the old man looked indifferent, he still ardently loved his granddaughter! But he would rather disappoint his granddaughter than force Yun Qingya to marry her? Master Ning really couldn't figure out why his father treated the Yun Family so respectfully.

"Have you finished yet?" Tian Ke gave a cold glance to Elder Ning and said impatiently, "I don't care about your personal relations. Today, I must kill Yun Luofeng! You'd better help me accomplish this goal. Otherwise, you'll regret it later!"

"Haha!" Elder Ning gave her a faint smile, his face mild and indifferent, "Miss Yun is also my granddaughter. If you want to touch her, I will never tolerate it."

"Father!"

Hearing his father's sharp tone, Master Ning was a little anxious, "Miss Tian Ke is from the Tian Family, where Tian Ya was born!"

"So what?" Elder Ning glimpsed Master Ning indifferently, "If you can't protect your daughter, let me do this for you."

Master Ning's face turned paler. He though his father must be out of his mind. Tian Ya had always been his idol. How could he just throw away his idol for Yun Luofeng?

Of course, Master Ning didn't know what Elder Ning was thinking. He revered Tian Ya for his superb medical skills, but after getting to know Yun Luofeng, he believed that the girl's medical skills were no worse than Tian Ya's. So what was the big deal of giving up the Tian Family?

Ning Xin grabbed Elder Ning's arm and stood at his side with ease, her beautiful face fearless, and her bright eyes stubborn.

"Father… " Master Ning got more anxious, fearing that the words of the old man would provoke the people of the Tian Family.

Seeing that Tian Ke's face quickly darkened, he hurriedly said, "Don't mess with the Tian Family. We shouldn't get the Ning Family into trouble for personal gratification. I think we'd better apologize to the Tian Family and marry Ning Xin to Tian Lin. Then we will become relatives with the Tian Family."

"Shut up!"

Elder Ning glared at Master Ning with sharp eyes, "I'll never trade my granddaughter's happiness for power!"

Besides, he had heard that Tian Ya had fallen out with the Tian Family. Although it was not clear whether Tian Ya still had any connection with the Tian Family, it was impossible for them to restore their previous relationship. Even if Tian Ya would stand by the Tian Family's side, he would not give his granddaughter away.

"If you insist on it, don't regret it!" Tian Ke's eyes darkened.

Knowing that with Elder Ning here, she would not be able to kill Yun Luofeng, she called Tian Lin and walked towards the outside. As she passed by Yun Luofeng, her proud eyes coldly glanced at her, and as a parting shot she expressionlessly said, "Yun Luofeng, you've really annoyed me. Next time I see you, I will make you die a miserable death. Tian Lin, let's go!"

Reluctant to leave, Tian Lin glanced at Ning Xin. He wanted to stay, but after seeing his sister's eyes, he drew back his gaze.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 481-490

"Did I let you go?"

Before the two crossed the threshold, a hellish voice suddenly rang out and made them frozen with terror, rooted to the spot and unable to move a single step.

Tian Ke's face turned pale, but her eyes were still haughty. She turned to Yun Luofeng, "What do you want?"

"You want to kill me, right?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and smiled wickedly.

"So what? Tian Ke snorted and asked arrogantly.

"Simple and easy." Hearing her words, Yun Luofeng lazily yawned and leaned against the doorframe, her smiling eyes turning to Tian Ke, "I have a rule. Whoever wants to kill me, must give me their life first." Her words were unruly and domineering, as if she regarded the people of the Tian Family as fish on her chopping block!

Tian Ke's face changed again, "Yun Luofeng, don't push me too hard!"

Swoosh!

Without saying any word, Yun Luofeng moved her body, her white dress flashed like a gentle breeze, and she appeared in front of Tian Ke.

"You… " Tian Ke was greatly frightened and stepped backward, but before she could escape, an icy hand had already pinched her neck. Immediately, the suffocating feeling passed into her heart, and Tian Ke's pale face flushed, her eyeballs popped out, and she couldn't utter a single word…

Seeing his sister suffering in the hands of Yun Luofeng, Tian Lin was so scared that he could not help but move back, trying to sneak out of there before Yun Luofeng noticed him.

He regretted it! If he hadn't rashly come to the Ning Family to propose, he would not have ended up running into a crazy woman who didn't put the Tian Family in her eyes! Now, he had to go back to the Tian Family and find someone to avenge his sister! However, in the instant that Tian Lin turned away, he bumped into a person whose body seemed to have a very powerful force, and he had to draw back a few steps.

"Alas, young people today are really impolite. Can't you see an elderly man in front of you? How can you just bump into me? If you break my old bones, you'll have to compensate me."

An old voice came from the top of his head, and the accusatory tone made Tian Lin fly into a rage. Just when he was about to get angry, he saw the old man's face clearly and froze.

"Are…are you Uncle Tian Ya?"

Tian Lin hadn't met Tian Ya, but there was a picture of Tian Ya in the Tian Family. So he immediately recognized the little old man in front of him.

"Young man, are you out of your mind? I don't have any nephew." The little old man frowned and drew back a few steps to keep away from Tian Lin.

He had made a mistake, a big mistake! Why didn't Xiao Bai tell him that these fools of the Tian Family were here? It seemed like he was going to be pestered by these people again!

However…

After seeing the scene in the hall, Tian Ya was stunned and blinked, "What's the matter?"

The people of the Tian Family provoked Yun Luofeng?

How dare they!

A burst of angry flame came out of the old man's heart, and a killing intent appeared in his eyes. From what he knew of Yun Luofeng, she would not hurt the people of the Tian Family if they hadn't provoked her! He had been ignoring the Tian Family all these years, and these people had become so presumptuous that they even dared to bully Yun Luofeng?

Supposing Tian Ya didn't know that he was from the Tian Family, Tian Lin hurriedly explained to him, "Uncle Tian Ya, I'm Tian Lin of the Tian Family. My sister is being bullied by a crazy woman. Please help us kill that woman!" Then he shouted at the hall,

"Sister, Uncle Tian Ya is here, we are saved!"

Tian Ya?

Like dying embers flaring up, the desperate heart of Tian Ke revived after she heard Tian Lin's words. She slightly raised the corners of her mouth and gave a smug smile.

Bang!

Yun Luofeng moved her hand and threw Tian Ke down, then slowly turned her eyes to the little old man at the door…

The little old man wanted to greet Yun Luofeng first and then settle accounts with the people of the Tian Family. However, as soon as he started to move his feet, a confounded figure rushed out from the hall, knelt before him with a thud, and tightly held onto his leg.

"Uncle Tian Ya, you've finally come! This woman is so audacious that she doesn't even put the Tian Family in her eyes. Please avenge us!"

At this moment, Tian Ke didn't have time to consider why Tian Ya would appear in the Ning Family. She only knew that this time, no one could shelter this b*tch.

She would die a miserable death!

As if seeing how miserably Yun Luofeng died, Tian Ke smiled cruelly and her face turned ferocious.

The little old man looked down at Tian Ke, who was kneeling before him and said coldly, "I'm a loner. Little girl, don't call me uncle. I don't even know you." He didn't hide his anger, and the powerful momentum of his anger rolled over the woman in front of him.

Tian Ke raised her head in horror, and said with trembling voice, "Uncle Tian Ya, I am Tian Ke of the Tian Family. We are a family. How can you say you don't know me?"

"Haha." At this moment, a voice of derision suddenly came from the side, "Didn't you hear the Godly Doctor say he didn't know you? How dare you still pester him! I've never seen such a shameless woman like you!

Lin Ruobai stood beside Tian Ke with her arms akimbo, a contemptuous smile on her little face and her cute, bright eyes staring at Tian Ke.

"Brat, shut up!" Ashamed into anger, Tian Ke glared at Lin Ruobai, "You are just a pariah! How dare you humiliate me like this! We, the Tian Family, are much nobler than you. After all, we would never brag that even Tian Ya would have to call Yun Luofeng Master!"

Since the little girl was Yun Luofeng's disciple, she couldn't be from a respectable family! And she purposely said these words to Lin Ruobai to remind Tian Ya that someone pretended to be his master!

"Idiot."

Lin Ruobai snorted and said the word with disdain.

Trembling all over with anger, Tian Ke turned around and was about to ask Tian Ya to avenge her, but the instant she turned to look at Tian Ya, she was stunned…

For the old man was staring at her with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Uncle Tian Ya, you…"

Before she had finished her words, she was interrupted by the surging momentum released by the old man, and a panic came over her and made her throat dry.

"The girl you called a pariah…," the little old man paused and said, "is the heiress of the Spirit God Mountains."

The Spirit God Mountains?

Tian Ke was so shocked that her eyes were wide open and her voice was shaking, "Are the Spirit God Mountains you mentioned… the ones in the Spirit Domain?"

People might not know Sifang City or the top three Families of the Spirit Domain, but everybody would know the Spirit God Mountains in the Spirit Domain!

It was said that the Spirit God Mountains were left by the Spirit God! That was why the people living in them were special. Even so, there were still many people on the continent who wanted to explore the Spirit God Mountains. However, none of the people who had entered the Spirit God Mountains had come back!

Over time, no one dared to mess up with the Spirit God Mountains again, and the people of the Spirit God Mountains had become literally the gods of the world!

But now, Tian Ya was telling her that this pariah was the heiress of the Spirit God Mountains?

"Impossible, how could the heiress of the Spirit God Mountains recognize Yun Luofeng as her master? Yun Luofeng is just a secular person! It's impossible for her to become related to a power like the Spirit God Mountains."

Besides Tian Ke, other people also stared at Tian Ya with surprised eyes, especially Master Ning, who suddenly had a bad feeling that flustered him. If the old man was really Tian Ya, then his words could not be false! In other words, there really was an inextricable connection between Yun Luofeng and the Spirit Domain!

If she really had the Spirit Domain behind her, her value would be multiplied by hundreds of times.

"I'm sorry," said the little old man with a sneer, "Xiao Bai was right. When I saw Miss Yun, even I would have to call her Master."

Like being struck by a clap of thunder, the noisy hall suddenly quieted down!

Everybody froze in shock!

Yun Luofeng was Tian Ya's Master? What the little girl just said was all true? It was ridiculous that they thought she was bragging!

"Uncle Tian Ya, how can she be your master?" Getting mad, Tian Ke angrily pointed to Yun Luofeng, "Having a low status, she simply can't compare with us! Especially since her strength is weaker than yours. How can she become your master?" She would never believe that Tian Ya, whom even the Tian Family tried to fawn on, was a disciple of Yun Luofeng!

"Her medical skill is better than mine."

His word gave Yun Luofeng the supreme status!

For the first time, Tian Ya admitted in public that his medical skill was inferior to someone else's.

Tian Ke got up from the ground, but stumbled and fell to the ground again, her heart cold and desperate, and even her teeth chattering. It turned out that… Yun Luofeng had known Tian Ya long ago, so she dared to not put the people of the Tian Family in her eyes.

How ridiculous that she had threatened her with Tian Ya!

The more Tian Ke thought about it, the more she was scared and the harder she trembled. At this moment, she hated Tian Lin so much. Had it not been for him, she would not have got in such trouble!

At the same time, Master Ning was also regretting. It never occurred to him that the Tian Family that he tried to fawn on was just an empty shell, and the Yun Family that he despised had such a strong background. If he had known it, he would have married Ning Xin to Yun Qingya without any hesitation!

"When did I admit that you were my disciple?" Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against the wall and said with a faint smile, "I made it clear in the Spirit Domain that you're too old to be my disciple."

The people who had been dumbfounded at Tian Ya's words were completely shocked when they heard the words of Yun Luofeng.

Godly Doctor Tian Ya wanted to acknowledge her as his master and she refused?

The little old man looked at Yun Luofeng with an aggrieved look. "There are so many people here. Please be nice to me." He looked so aggrieved that people who didn't know what happened here would think Yun Luofeng had done something heinous to him.

"I'm just telling the truth." Yun Luofeng shrugged and said, "If you're here to chat with me, I'll talk to you after I finish matters here."

"Then be quick," said the little old man with a slight smile, and his attitude towards Yun Luofeng was totally different than his attitude towards Tian Ke. "As for the two from the Tian Family, just do whatever you want with them!"

Because of today's events, the little old man had made up his mind that he would disassociate himself from the Tian Family anyways, lest the shameless Tian Family always pretend to be something in his name.

"No!"

Turning pale with fright, Tian Ke threw herself at Tian Ya and fell on her knees before him.

"We are from the same Family at the very least! You can't just watch me die!"

"From the same Family?" Tian Ya snorted, "Since I left the Tian Family, I have had nothing to do with you guys! How dare you keep swindling and bluffing in my name? Do you really think I don't know anything? I didn't exterminate you all because you were my kinsmen! Now, you are still doing evil in my name, so how can I endure it?"

Overwhelmed by fear, Tian Ke softly fell to the ground, a bitter smile on her lips.

"Yun Luofeng, you win!

This girl was more talented than her and had a stronger background than her, then what else could she compare with her?

Tian Ke closed her eyes, her eyelashes trembling. "But I want to die with dignity…"

Looking at Tian Ke's resolute expression, Yun Luofeng nodded gently, "Ok, I'll allow you the last dignity."

Though Tian Ke wanted to kill her, she was not Mu Wushuang, nor those people of the Xiao Family! So she was willing to give her the last dignity.

Tian Ke smiled bitterly and looked at Tian Lin who was timidly lying on the ground, her eyes so sad. "Tian Lin, if I die, you will have no place in the Tian Family. So let's accompany each other into the afterlife, alright?"

"Sister… "

Shaking with fear, Tian Lin moved backward, desperately shook his head and screamed, "I don't want to die, sister, I really don't want to die… "

A look of pain appeared in Tian Ke's eyes.

Although one minute ago she still hated Tian Lin so much, for if it wasn't for him, she would not have to die here. But Tian Lin was her brother and the only family she had in the Tian Family! How could she not be grieved to kill him? It was just that Tian Lin's talent was too poor! She had been sheltering him all these years, and if she died, the people of the Tian Family would surely bully him. So, it was better for him to die with her, and they could still accompany each other after death.

"No!"

When Tian Lin saw a silver needle shoot out from Tian Ke's sleeve, his pupils dilated and his face turned ferocious with fear, his eyes bloodshot.

Swoosh!

The silver needle shot into his throat, leaving a red dot, and he slightly twitched and fell backward. Tian Ke turned her head sadly and put the sword on her neck. She closed her eyes and sliced with force, blood spurting from her throat and dyeing the whole ground red…

At first, Tian Ke's heart was filled with fear when she learned about the powerful background of Yun Luofeng, but she calmed down at the last moment of her life. She knew well of Yun Luofeng's ways. It would be better for her to commit suicide than to fall into the hands of the girl and suffer from endless torture.

"Well, Miss Yun…"

Master Ning glanced at Tian Ke's body and turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng. Somewhat embarrassed, he wanted to say something but before he could utter any word, a foot kicked at him from behind. With a thud, he stumbled and knelt in front of Yun Luofeng. At this moment, Master Ning looked really embarrassed, but he didn't dare to take any action. He was so ashamed that he wished he could find a hole to hide in.

Elder Ning looked down at Master Ning who fell to his knees, and said in a cold voice, "Apologize."

"Miss Yun, I'm sorry for offending you. Please forgive me."

Yun Luofeng coldly gazed at him, "If Xiao Bai were not the heiress of the Spirit God Mountains, and Tian Ya had nothing to do with me, would you still apologize to me?" The girl's words were right to the point and Master Ning looked even more ashamed.

Indeed, without these two relationships, he would never have lowered his head!

"So I won't accept your apology."

She sounded quite hardhearted, leaving no room for Master Ning, an icy look on her domineering face, her lazy posture releasing an imposing aura.

"Miss Yun, if you don't want to forgive me, you can beat me as much as you'd like, until you are no longer angry, but the Ning Family is innocent. I hope you won't get the Ning Family involved."

He could die, but the Ning Family could not perish!

That was his choice!

Yun Luofeng shook his head. The man was really a good master, but he never fulfilled his responsibilities as a father.

"You still don't understand?"

She raised her eyebrows and gazed at Master Ning who was kneeling before her, "I won't accept your apology but it's not because I am angry with you. I just feel sorry for Ning Xin, but you don't understand it even now."

Master Ning's body shook, and he raised his head in surprise, wondering what Yun Luofeng meant.

"Over the years, Ning Xin has been suffering a lot because of you, and you even slapped her to force her to marry into the Tian Family. I doubt whether she is really your daughter or not!" The girl's words, like a sharp thorn, stuck into Master Ning's heart, tore it open and made it drip with blood.

He turned to look at the beautiful girl standing beside him and lifted his hand to touch her flushed right cheek. However, when his fingers were going to touch her cheek, she subconsciously stepped back and escaped his hands. Master Ning's heart began to ache once again. It was so painful that he gasped, "Xin'er, it's my fault. I'm sorry to make you go through all this these years."

This was the first time Master Ning had ever apologized to Ning Xin. In the past, he was following the path he had chosen and never looked back at her.

Hearing her father's words, Ning Xin had no other feelings except bitterness. Maybe after all these years, her heart had already been broken by him.

"What's the use of your apology now? Do you think you can make up for all the mistakes you've made over the years?" Ning Xin calmed down and forced a smile," if it weren't for Grandpa who has been protecting me, perhaps you'd have married me to Ning Yuan."

Master Ning moved his lips and wanted to defend himself, but he didn't know what to speak. After all, what Ning Xin said was true. If it wasn't for his father who didn't agree to marry her to Ning Yuan, perhaps Ning Xin would have become Ning Yuan's wife by now.

No longer looking at Master Ning, Ning Xin turned to Yun Qingya, and her beautiful face had a charming smile. "Brother Yun, I'll go back to the Yun Family with you."

Yun Qingya faintly smiled. "Okay."

Seeing that Ning Xin gave him a cold shoulder but smiled affectionately at Yun Qingya, Master Ning felt really grieved and regretful. At the same time, he knew that he had completely lost his daughter…

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Master Ning and said coldly, "I'm not going to do anything to you for the sake of Ning Xin, but I will bring Ning Xin back to the Yun Family, and… we'll treat her better than you."

In any case, Master Ning was the father of Ning Xin. Besides, he was only trying to protect his Family and didn't do anything to hurt the Yun Family, so she would not do anything to him! If, however, Master Ning had obeyed Tian Ke and summoned the elders to attack them just now, she would not let him go so easily!

"By the way…," it seemed that something had occurred to Ning Xin and her clear eyes were filled with rage, "where is Fourth Elder? I haven't settled accounts with him yet. How dare he injure my Brother Yun!"

Her words rang a bell to Elder Ning. He felt he seemed to forget something, and now he finally remembered what it was as reminded by Ning Xin.

Fourth Elder!

When he thought of what the old fool had done these days, a gust of rage swept through him, and he had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Guards, bury the bodies and bring Fourth Elder and Ning Yuan here!" Elder Ning coldly ordered.

"Well…" Tian Ya rubbed his head, a little bit puzzled, "Can anybody tell me what happened here? And, Miss Yun, what's your relationship with the Ning Family?"

He was completely at a loss, wondering what had happened. Xiao Bai just sent him a message and asked him to come to the Ning Family immediately, because someone was bulling Yun Luofeng! So he, enraged, hurriedly came here but he didn't know what had happened.

"Grandpa Tian," Lin Ruobai smiled and walked to Tian Ya's side, "It all started from that day when the people of the Medical City wanted to attack Master's family…"

"What?" Tian Ya flew into a rage, waved his hand and hit the wall, leaving a big hole in it! "What did you say? The people of the Medical City attacked the Yun Family? How dare they do it? I'm going to the Medical City to ask them why!"

Seeing that Tian Ya was about to leave, Lin Ruobai hurriedly grabbed his sleeve, smiled and said, "Why don't you let me finish first?"

"Tell me, what else has the Medical City done? I'll go and make them pay for every evil deed they've done!"

That was outrageous!

How dare the people of the Medical City attack Yun Luofeng! Did they get tired of living?

Lin Ruobai rolled her eyes. "The Medical City people almost injured Yun Qingya, but Ning Xin protected him with her own body…"

Then she told him what had happened to the General's Estate, including how Fourth Elder went to the Medical Pavilion to take Ning Xin back by force and seriously injured Yun Qingya.

As the little old man was listening to her, his face darkened bit by bit. "Fourth Elder of the Ning Family was really stupid! Ning Xin could have suffered less if he hadn't taken her back to the Ning Family! Because of him, Miss Yun had to go all the way to the Ning Family to save Ning Xin's life. What's more, he even tried to stop her outside the door. I think the Ning Family didn't want to save Ning Xin. They were just trying to kill her!"

Master Ning felt so ashamed that he lowered his head to avoid these mocking eyes.

"By the way, what had happened between the Medical City and the Yun Family?" It seemed that something had occurred to Tian Ya, and he turned to Yun Luofeng, "How did you incur the hatred of the Medical City?"

Though what happened between the two parties was known to almost everybody, Tian Ya, who barely paid attention to these secular affairs, was not clear on their old grievance.

Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Qingya and said, "Ten years ago, my second uncle was quite famous for his talent, and the young master of the Medical City heard about my second uncle's reputation when he passed by the Longyuan Kingdom…"

Although Yun Qingya couldn't be compared to the disciples of those powerful Families in talent, he was the best one in the eyes of the people of the Longyuan Kingdom. The young master of the Medical City couldn't stand anyone else being praised like that, so a disaster struck the Yun Family.

"And then?" Tian Ya asked curiously.

Yun Luofeng paused and continued, "The young master of the Medical City was just a paper tiger, so my second uncle defeated him! But the Medical City couldn't bear this humiliation, and sent strong elders to kill my second uncle! Fortunately, my second uncle managed to escape the assassination and ran back to the Yun Family, though he had already been seriously injured and disabled, and he became paralyzed in the end because he couldn't get treatment in time."

Thinking of the humiliation Yun Qingya had suffered over the years, she clenched her fists with anger, a murderous look on her domineering face.

The little old man's face darkened bit by bit, but he did not interrupt Yun Luofeng and just listened to her…

"To protect the Yun Family from the attack of the Medical City, my second uncle had to hide in a dark secret room for ten years! He had to live without sunshine for ten years! Can you imagine how he got through all of this?"

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Ning Xin felt her heart twitch with sharp pain. She unconsciously grasped Yun Qingya's arm, an enraged look in her clear eyes. How dare the Medical City treat Yun Qingya like this! They were simply unforgivable!

"Girl, why did the Medical City attack the Yun Family again after ten years?" asked the little old man, frowning.

Yun Luofeng gave him a glance, "In that year, the Medical City wanted to exterminate the entire Yun Family, but the Association of Physicians stopped them, with the condition that my second uncle must die! If my second uncle was still alive, the agreement between the Association of Physicians and the Medical City would be abolished!"

Immediately, the little old man's face turned sullen, "Did the Association of Physicians also have a hand in it?"

The little old man understood what the girl implied. If the Association of Physicians really wanted to uphold justice, they shouldn't acquiesce to the Medical City's behavior toward Yun Qingya. Obviously, in the eyes of the Association of Physicians, Yun Qingya was in the wrong! For he dared to defeat the young master of the Medical City! They stood up in the end just because the Medical City made such a big fuss and even wanted to exterminate the entire Yun Family. So they had to do something to keep people's mouths shut.

Of course, the condition for the Medical City's truce was Yun Qingya's death!

"Exactly!" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "Being partial to the Medical City, the Association of Physicians was also to blame! Since they took sides with the Medical City, one day, I will destroy both of them, and make them pay for my second uncle's grievance!"

A strong storm was whirling around the little old man's body, and he sneered, "What a Medical City! What an Association of Physicians! How dare they act so unscrupulously! It was a fair match. How could he bear grudge just because he was defeated? Such a man is no longer worthy to be a physician!"

Hearing the little old man's words, Elder Ning added, "I stopped the Medical City once. I remember Lu Yin of the Medical City said that with Yun Qingya's status, he didn't deserve to have a fair duel with their young master and he should just stand still and take the beating!"

The little old man thought he himself was rather shameless, but he didn't expect that someone could even be shameless like this! He couldn't control his anger, and a powerful aura was released from his body. With a bang, the whole hall was reduced to ruins by his aura.

"Girl, don't worry, I will uphold justice for you!"

"No, thank you," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "this is between the Medical City and us, and we'd rather take revenge with our own hands. If you have time, I don't mind inviting you to go to the Medical City and enjoy the show."

The little old man was stunned and laughed, "Okay, before you start doing anything to the Medical City, don't forget to let me know. I'll be watching the show if I'm free."

As he said it, a servant rushed in, made an obeisance and reported, "Old Master, Master, I've brought Fourth Elder and Ning Yuan here."

Elder Ning waved his hand and said mildly, "Let them in."

"Yes." The servant responded and left. Soon, Fourth Elder and Ning Yuan were carried to the hall by several guards.

Looking at the ruins of the hall, Fourth Elder was surprised and wondered what had happened here, even thinking that perhaps the Ning Family had been destroyed.

Then, catching sight of the indifferent-looking Elder Ning, he quickly stopped thinking and tearfully complained, "Old Master, please uphold justice for me. This woman claimed that you gave her your jade pendant, then bossed around the Ning Family and even injured me. She really is unforgivable!"

Elder Ning raised his chin and smiled, "Really? But I heard you went to the Medical Pavilion and injured Yun Qingya?"

"Well…" Fourth Elder's heart trembled, "that was because Yun Qingya forcibly seized Miss Ning Xin, so I had to…"

"You had to?" Elder Ning said coldly, "Do you know that you delayed Xin'er's treatment? If Xin'er had died, could you accept responsibility for that?"

Fourth Elder clenched his fist and gave a hateful look to Yun Luofeng, "I was worried about Ning Xin. As the Ning Family knows many famous physicians, I just wanted to take her back and let her receive the best treatment."

Elder Ning sneered, "Indeed, the Ning Family knows many physicians. But unfortunately, all of them could not cure me. If it weren't for Miss Yun, I would have died by now!"

If Fourth Elder ever doubted Elder Ning's words before, now he believed that the old man had really recovered since Yun Luofeng saved Ning Xin's life! However, he really, really didn't want to lose like this!

"Old Master, I have something to say." Ning Yuan stood up from the ground, a confident smile on his handsome face, and he couldn't help glancing at Ning Xin.

Seeing that Ning Xin was tightly holding Yun Qingya's arm, he snorted, his face green with envy and he said, "Even without this woman, Xin'er would still be fine. Perhaps you didn't know that I met a disciple of the Tian Family a few days ago when I traveled outside. The disciple was called Tian Lin, and he promised me that he would ask Godly Doctor Tian Ya to treat Xin' er. Is it possible that Tian Ya's skill is worse than Yun Luofeng's? So, whether she came here or not, Ning Xin would be fine anyways!"

Speaking confidently, Ning Yuan didn't notice that all the people were giving him strange looks…

The little old man slowly turned his eyes to Ning Yuan, a sarcastic smile on his old face. "Young people today really disappoint me! Look, he didn't just throw his weight around, but also talked nonsense!"

"Hey, old man, who are you?

Seeing that the little old man dared speak to him like this, Ning Yuan flew into a great rage, his handsome face filled with anger.

"I'm sorry," the little old man slightly narrowed his eyes and said with a smile, "but I'm that Tian Ya you just mentioned."

Hearing his words, Ning Yuan's face quickly changed, turning from blue to purple and then pale with rage, embarrassment, and shame. He tightly bit his lips and trembled slightly.

"No… no way. You're Tian Ya? It's impossible!"

Tian Lin didn't tell him at all that Tian Ya would go to the Ning Family, so the old man must be a fake.

"Gee," Lin Ruobai glanced at Ning Yuan's unbelieving face and cracked a bright smile, "Ning Yuan, are you too stupid or too gullible? That Tian Lin you mentioned did come to the Tian Family, but not to help you but to propose to Ning Xin!

Boom!

Like being struck by a clap of thunder, Ning Yuan, who had not yet recovered from the previous shock, was stupefied. His 'good brother' came to the Ning Family not to help him out, but to propose to Ning Xin? When did the guy get a crush on Ning Xin? Why didn't he see any sign of it?

"As for this old man," Lin Ruobai paused, "he is really Tian Ya as recognized by the people of the Tian Family! Oh, and by the way, the bodies of the people of the Tian Family have been dragged out but probably haven't been buried yet. Shall I bring them back and show them to you?"

Ning Yuan stumbled and drew back a few steps, a look of despair in his eyes! It turned out that his 'trump card' couldn't withstand a single blow because of Tian Lin's betrayal and the little old man in front of him!

Ning Yuan bit his lips and asked, "Since the Ning Family knows Tian Ya well, why didn't we invite him to treat the old master earlier? Then he would not have suffered so much."

He wondered since Tian Ya was on good terms with the Ning Family, why didn't he come out to help the Ning Family? Was there any reason for that? From the beginning to the end, he didn't associate Tian Ya with Yun Luofeng! In his opinion, a person like Yun Luofeng was not qualified to make friends with Godly Doctor Tian Ya!

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The following words of the little old man instantly threw Ning Yuan into hell. He stood transfixed with shock, motionless and expressionless.

"I don't have much to do with the Ning Family. This time I came here because I heard that Miss Yun was being bullied! I still want Miss Yun to take me as her disciple, so I have to give her a hand."

He meant that he came here just for Yun Luofeng and not for anyone else! The Ning Family looked down upon her? Alright, then he would let those who had despised her see how she was out of their league! He said these words on purpose. After all, he didn't know what had happened before he came here. He came here in a hurry just because he heard that Yun Luofeng was in trouble.

Obviously, his words worked well.

After hearing his words, Fourth Elder turned pale and felt suffocated. One could imagine how it felt when you suddenly learned that a person who seemed inferior to you was actually much stronger than you in every way and that you would never be able to surpass them.

He felt choked as if his heart was being tightly squeezed by a hand.

Fortunately, this girl was only an earth-level spirit cultivator, while he was a sky-level spirit cultivator. In terms of martial force, this girl was simply not his opponent!

Thinking of this, Fourth Elder rolled his eyes and came up with an idea. "Godly Doctor Tian Ya, I didn't expect that Yun Luofeng would know you, but I don't think I have done anything wrong. Ning Xin is a member of the Ning Family, and I took her back out of concern. What's wrong with that?"

At once, all the people present were staring at Fourth Elder, wondering whether the old man was crazy or not. Didn't he hear Tian Ya's words? Tian Ya was clearly on Yun Luofeng's side and so was the old master, but he still didn't plead guilty!

"Oh?" Tian Ya turned his eyes to Fourth Elder, his lips showing a mischievous smile, "Then what do you want?"

Fourth Elder glanced at Yun Luofeng with an evil smile and said, "I want to have a duel with her. If I lose, I'll be at her disposal, but if I win, I want Ning Xin to marry my son, and the Ning Family can't punish us!"

"Haha," Tian Ya sneered, "Elder Ning, the elder of your Family is really thick-skinned. He even has the nerve to ask for a duel with a fifteen-year-old girl! How shameful! "

As if not hearing Tian Ya's derision, Fourth Elder stared at Yun Luofeng without blinking. "Are you timid, so you don't dare to have a duel with me? Or you are frightened by my power? It turns out that the granddaughter of General Yun is such a coward who doesn't even dare to have a duel with me."

The old man had obviously abandoned his dignity, knowing that this was the only way he could survive and help his son fulfill his dream. However, when he said this, he had to face the sharp eyes of Elder Ning and Tian Ya, which made him sweat profusely, and his old face turned paler. But he managed to resist the fear in his heart and spat out these shameless words.

"You are really a disgrace to our Ning Family!" Elder Ning snorted and said expressionlessly, "Miss Yun, don't worry. I'll kill this old dog now! He has really annoyed me!"

Feeling that the aura of Elder Ning was turning more and more aggressive, Fourth Elder looked more anxious, "Yun Luofeng, your parents were great heroes of the Longyuan Kingdom, but you are so useless! If your parents saw this in heaven, they would regret giving birth to you!"

Fourth Elder knew well what kind of a person Yun Luofeng was, so he said these words to irritate her, to provoke her to accept the duel. As he expected, after Fourth Elder mentioned her parents, the girl's icy and wicked eye gradually turned to him.

"It isn't because I am afraid of you that I don't want to accept it! It's just that… with your strength, you are not qualified to have a duel with me. But since you insist on it, I don't mind accepting it."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 491-500

Fourth Elder was quite delighted to hear her words and had a smile of joy in his eyes. This girl was only an earth-level spirit cultivator, and he could kill her with a single slap! After defeating her, he was still Fourth Elder of the Ning Family, and Ning Yuan could marry Ning Xin. However…

Fourth Elder slightly narrowed his eyes and turned to Tian Ya who was watching. "Godly Doctor, as a respected senior, you will not be partial to anyone, right? It should be a fair fight! The loser will have to fulfill their promise! I just hope that you will remain impartial afterward."

After all, there was a precedent.

More than a decade ago, Yun Qingya defeated the young master of the Medical City only to incur the crazy retaliation of the Medical City! So he, just in case, warned Tian Ya ahead of time in case the old man would be partial to Yun Luofeng!

"Don't worry. I am not like the jerks of the Medical City. Nobody will affect the duel except the duelists!" Tian Ya glanced at Fourth Elder with a sarcastic smile, "But I also hope you can keep your words if you lose!"

Tian Ya had a lot of confidence in Yun Luofeng. Now that the girl had accepted it, it proved that she was assured of her victory!

"Good," Fourth Elder turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng and smiled grimly, "Yun Luofeng, let's start now!"

Hardly had his words finished when a big knife suddenly popped up in front of Fourth Elder. A fierce storm whirled around his body with his snow-white hair fluttering in the wind, and he just looked like a real lunatic!

Under normal circumstances, he would not bother to use his weapon, but this time he could not afford to lose, so he summoned his weapon. With a thud, he picked up the knife and chopped at Yun Luofeng's head. The whole courtyard was reduced to ruins with this chop and littered with smoke and dust.

"Yuan'er, it's all over."

Fourth Elder wiped the cold sweat on the forehead, turned his head to Ning Yuan and smiled feebly, "Soon, Ning Xin will become your wife."

He believed that Yun Luofeng could not survive being attacked by a blow with all his might! However, just as he thought that Yun Luofeng had died, a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder…

"Who is it?"

Fourth Elder frowned and quickly turned around only to see a pair of smiling eyes, and he froze.

"How… How is this possible?"

He had used all his might in that attack, and he was sure that he had chopped at Yun Luofeng. Why was she unscathed? With his clenched fist trembling, Fourth Elder took a deep breath, his face ghastly pale, "Yun Luofeng, I really underestimated you! Although I don't know how you dodged my attack, your luck won't hold forever!"

Boom!

Fourth Elder's fist whistled through the air and fiercely punched at Yun Luofeng's gorgeous face. With such a short distance, she would not be able to dodge this punch.

Yun Luofeng didn't dodge. She raised her hand and casually moved it against the fist of Fourth Elder…

"Haha!" Fourth Elder smiled grimly, and shouted cruelly, "Yun Luofeng, you can't resist my attack as an earth-level spirit cultivator! And you won't always have such a good luck!"

Extreme joy begat sorrow.

Fourth Elder quickly experienced this feeling. Just before his fist reached Yun Luofeng, her palm easily held his fist, and…

Boom!

A force suddenly sprang into his mind and struck him hard on the soul. With this attack, his mind went completely blank, and before he figured out what had happened, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His old body suddenly flew out and fell on the cold ground.

Cough!

Fourth Elder coughed out a mouthful of blood. He stared at Yun Luofeng, his eyes no longer contemptuous but solemn.

"Little girl, I really underestimated you. I didn't expect that you could escape from my attack! You must have some secret skills! If I'm not wrong, you must have learned the technique of soul attack! Unfortunately, there is always a huge difference between a sky-level spirit cultivator and an earth-level spirit cultivator, no matter how many cards you hold."

Fourth Elder climbed up from the ground and sneered. Then, his body gradually rose from the ground and slowly ascended into the sky.

"The difference is that when someone becomes a sky-level spirit cultivator, they can fly into the air! Now can you see the difference between you and me? As long as I fly into the air, I can attack you, but you can't exert your attack on me."

With a smug smile on his face, he looked down at the people below with a cruel smile.

His eyes were fixed on Yun Luofeng, so he didn't notice the strange looks people were giving him…

"A sky-level spirit cultivator?" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, her smile cold and wicked, and her face domineering, "Do you think that you are the only sky-level spirit cultivator in the world?"

What?

Fourth Elder was stunned. Obviously, he didn't understand what Yun Luofeng meant. However, before he could figure it out, he was stupefied at what he saw.

The girl, who had been standing in the courtyard, suddenly jumped into the air and reached the front of him in an instant. Before Fourth Elder had any time to react, Yun Luofeng had kicked at him, her movement creating a fierce wind. With a thud, the old man's body was kicked down from the air!

At this moment, Fourth Elder was totally dumbstruck, and he didn't recover from the shock until he hit the ground.

She was a sky-level spirit cultivator? When did this happen?

He remembered that a few months ago, the girl was only an earth-level low-rank spirit cultivator. After just a few months, she had broken through to be a sky-level spirit cultivator?

Bang!

The body of Fourth Elder fell heavily and dug a deep pit in the ground. He lay in the pit, staring at the blue sky, his eyes glazed over…

At this moment, he recalled the words he had said before the battle and realized how ridiculous they were. It turned out that she didn't want to accept the challenge not because of fear but because of disdain!

"Dad!" Ning Yuan was greatly frightened, his face anxious and cold sweat all over his forehead.

"Yuan'er… " Suddenly drawn back to the reality by Ning Yuan's voice, Fourth Elder clenched his teeth tightly.

No!

Ning Xin hadn't married Yuan'er. He couldn't just give up like this! If today he was doomed to die, then he would drag Ning Xin to hell along with them! Only in this way could Ning Xin become Yuan'er's wife! Thinking of this, Fourth Elder dragged his seriously injured body, leaped out of the pit, and dashed toward Ning Xin…

"Ning Xin, even if Yuan'er and I die here today, I'll drag you to hell and make you Yuan'er's wife anyways!"

Hardly had his voice faded away when, like a whirlwind, he had rushed towards Ning Xin with a cruel gleam in his eyes. He knew he couldn't beat Yun Luofeng! So he chose to take Ning Xin's life so that Yuan'er would not be alone in the afterlife.

"Watch out!"

Yun Qingya closely held Ning Xin's hand, pulled her into his arms, and turned his back to the Fourth Elder, his robe covering the girl's body. At the same time, another figure shot in their direction like an arrow. When Yun Qingya shielded Ning Xin with his own body, the figure had also stopped in front of Ning Xin.

Bang!

With a powerful force, Fourth Elder's fist hit the young man hard on the chest. The thin body of the young man immediately fell to the ground and blood oozed out from his mouth.

Fourth Elder was startled. He stiffly raised his head and looked at the young man who just blocked the strike against Ning Xin with his own body, his voice slightly trembling, "Why?"

"Dad," Ning Yuan faintly smiled, his smile feeble and filled with endless sorrow, "Don't hurt Ning Xin…"

"Yuan'er, I did all of this for you. Can't you see it? These people won't let us go! You've stayed single all these years just for Ning Xin. I just want to make her your wife! Why did you save her?"

Fourth Elder's eyes popped out in disbelief, his old body violently trembling and his eyes burning with a raging flame as he angrily shouted at his son. He did all of this for him. Why was he so rebellious?

"Dad, even so, I don't want her to get hurt."

Ning Yuan forced a faint smile, "Sorry, I let you down…"

Then his body fell backward as if being overburdened, his eyelashes lightly quivered and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Yuan'er!"

Fourth Elder cried out loud in grief. He quickly moved his body, rushed to Ning Yuan, picked up the young man's body and shouted sadly, "Yuan'er, wake up! Don't scare me. It's all my fault. Just open your eyes and look at me…"

However, the young man was silent, his eyes shut. Fourth Elder's fist had crushed the heart of the young man, and even the best physician in the world would not be able to save his life!

"No!"

Fourth Elder sadly howled into the air, the gut-wrenching cry long resounding above the Ning Family.

"Yuan'er, even if you would hate me, I'll still make Ning Xin accompany you to the underworld!" Filled with rage and hatred, Fourth Elder gently put down the body of Ning Yuan and turned his grim eyes to the girl who was in the arms of Yun Qingya.

"Ning Xin, why wouldn't you accept my son's love even though he loved you so much?" He gnashed his teeth and spoke word by word resentfully, "I believe that no man in the world would treat you better than my son. But b*tch, you refused such a good man and chose Yun Qingya! You had no right to reject my son's love!"

Elder Ning's face darkened, and he coldly stared at Fourth Elder, "Ning Yuan was a good boy. Unfortunately, he had a father like you! If it weren't for you, he would not have ended up like this!"

"Shut up!" Going completely mad, Fourth Elder turned his head to Elder Ning and shouted angrily, "if it weren't for the Ning Family, Yuan'er wouldn't have died. You were the murderers who killed him! I'm going to kill you to avenge Yuan'er!"

Elder Ning coolly glanced at him, "First of all, you are the one who killed your son, and secondly, show me how you can destroy the Ning Family!"

"Bullsh*t!" Fourth Elder's old face turned ferocious, and he roared with rage, "It's all you who killed him! He wouldn't have died if it weren't for Ning Xin! So, all of you shall die! Hahaha!" As he spoke, he began to accumulate his force, and his body was gradually inflating. The air pressure became so low that everybody felt suffocated.

"He wants to self-detonate!

Elder Ning's face turned pale, "And it's not going to be a common self-detonation. He wants to detonate his soul!"

As was known to all, a spirit cultivator's self-detonation would seriously injure the people nearby! In particular, Fourth Elder was going to detonate his soul!

The power of the soul was quite powerful! If he really blew himself up, among the people present, perhaps only Tian Ya could escape! Even Elder Ning would be seriously injured! Therefore, noticing what Fourth Elder wanted to do, Elder Ning's face turned solemn.

"You will have no reincarnation chance if you detonate your soul. Is it worth it?"

In general, very few people would detonate their souls! If the soul was gone, one would have no chance for reincarnation! If it weren't for a deep hatred, no one would kill his enemy in this way at the expense of the possibility of reincarnation!

However, Fourth Elder was clear that if he resorted to a common self-detonation, by Tian Ya and Elder Ning's strength, they could protect all the people present. He would rather completely disappear from the world than give up the chance of sending Ning Xin to accompany Ning Yuan.

"Ning Xin, I don't know what's good about b*tch like you! Why did Yuan'er sacrifice himself for you?! But you'll be done here! I will not let Yuan'er die alone!" With these words, he looked down at the body of Ning Yuan, and the grim smile on his face gradually disappeared and his face turned soft.

"Yuan'er, I can't accompany you any longer, but I will send Ning Xin to accompany you! Seize the chance! Even though I will not be able to have another life, I will fulfill your wish anyway."  
Undoubtedly, the character of Fourth Elder and that of Master Ning were completely opposite. Master Ning would rather give up his daughter for his Family, while Fourth Elder loved his son wholeheartedly even though he had made so many mistakes!

"Haha! All of you, atone for your sin!"

The power inside Fourth Elder's body grew increasingly stronger, and an invisible storm appeared in the air. Under the storm, Fourth Elder's white hair was crazily dancing, his face turned ferocious again, and his eyes were as sharp as a poisoned dagger as if he could kill with his glare.

Burst!

All of a sudden, a muffled thud was heard, and the inflated body of Fourth Elder deflated like a punctured balloon. He, stunned, turned around and looked at Yun Luofeng, who had suddenly shown up behind him. He asked with a trembling voice, "What… what have you done to me?"

Looking at his stunned face, Yun Luofeng cracked a lazy smile. "Don't forget, I am a physician."

A physician would know all acupoints and characteristics of human body well, so she used a silver needle to pierce a special acupoint of Fourth Elder's body and stop his self-detonation.

Tian Ya stared at Yun Luofeng with surprise, a look of shock in his eyes. As a physician, he knew better than anyone else what Yun Luofeng's action represented! After all, even he could not stop a person's self-detonation!

Fourth Elder desperately closed his eyes, and he knew that he had no hope of getting revenge! In that case, he would wait for the next life! In the next life, he would seek revenge against all these people!

"Yun Luofeng! The Ning Family! Haha!" He opened his eyes and said with a sneer, "I will find all of you in the next life, and blood will have blood!"

Blood would have blood?

Yun Luofeng slightly smiled and said, "Sorry, you won't have that chance!"

The girl's voice was domineering and arrogant and made Fourth Elder fly into a rage again, but before he could say anything, he felt a fiery force dashing around within his body and hitting his insides hard! Even his soul was suffering from a heavy blow.

"What did you do to me?"

It was obvious to Fourth Elder that this woman must have done something to him!

Yun Luofeng glanced at him wickedly. "I just sent the power of self-detonation back into your body instead of dissipating it!"

In a word, she had sent the self-detonation power released by Fourth Elder back into his body! That was to say, even though he couldn't detonate his soul, his soul would still be gone!

"You vicious woman! You will die a miserable death!"

Fourth Elder was totally crazy. He couldn't make these people die with him but still had to suffer the consequences of losing his soul. Nobody could bear this blow!

"I wanted to give you to my second uncle. Unfortunately, you sent yourself to my hands," Yun Luofeng leaned against a tree beside her and said with a wicked smile, "so you fell into a pit of your own digging!"

"Ahhh!"

Feeling a sharp pain within his body, Fourth Elder roared shrilly, his face twisted, "Yun Luofeng, you vicious woman, you will never have a good end!"

Blech!

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Fourth Elder stumbled and heavily fell to the ground. He gasped and glared at Yun Luofeng, his face twisted up with pain.

"Second Uncle," No longer looking at him, Yun Luofeng turned to Yun Qingya, raising her eyebrows, "Ning Xin is still in poor health. Take her back to her room for a rest, and the people of the Ning Family will handle the matter here."

"Okay." Yun Qingya faintly smiled and cast his cool and clear eyes on Ning Xin, "Xin'er, I'll take you back to your room."

Ning Xin bit her lips and nodded her head slightly. She gazed at Yun Luofeng as if trying to say something, but finally she turned around and followed Yun Qingya to the backyard, not saying a word. In the end, she didn't say thank you to Yun Luofeng. However, she would keep what Yun Luofeng had done for her in her heart and never forget it!

"Alas!" Elder Ning sighed pitifully, "Just leave Fourth Elder here and he will soon perish with his soul gone. As for Ning Yuan, what a pity! If he were not Fourth Elder's son, he would have had a bright future."

Ning Yuan was not a bad person. He became so lawless just because he had been spoiled by Fourth Elder! If he were properly educated since he was a child, he would have become an excellent man. Unfortunately, Ning Yuan was the child of Fourth Elder, so he ended up with this tragic fate.

At the thought of this, Elder Ning shook his head with pity. "Bury Ning Yuan with respect later! Since his father betrayed the Ning Family, he is not eligible to be buried in the Ning Family's ancestral grave. As for Fourth Elder, just throw his body into a mass grave."

"Yes, Master."

A servant made an obeisance and responded respectfully.

…

That night.

The moonlight was as cool as water.

Yun Qingya stood in the courtyard, with his hands on his back, his cool and clear eyes staring into the night sky, a faint smile on his lips. Suddenly, a cyan cloak was draped over his shoulder. He turned around and saw a beautiful girl behind him, and his face softened.

"Since you haven't fully recovered, you'd better not expose yourself to the wind."

Ning Xin faintly smiled, "Brother Yun, what were you thinking about?"

Hearing her question, Yun Qingya turned his eyes to the dark night once again and sighed gently. "I was thinking that if my brother and sister-in-law were still alive, they would feel proud of Little Feng'er' s achievements today."

Ning Xin turned to look at the profile of the man only to find the man in the moonlight was so attractive that it looked as if his whole body was radiating a dazzling light.

"Brother Yun, would you like to hear my story?"

Hearing her words, Yun Qingya withdrew his eyes and chuckled, "If you'd like to tell me, I would love to listen."

"Brother Yun," said Ning Xin, looking up into the night sky, with a bitter smile, "I really envy you. Your father is a true hero! He would rather have his son and daughter-in-law go to war than give his daughter-in-law to an enemy kingdom's emperor as a concubine! This is what a real man would do! If it were my dad, he would probably give me away," Ning Xin's tone was so sad when she said this, "because, he once faced a similar choice, but he chose the Ning Family!"

Whether it was the cold weather or the chill in her heart, Ning Xin shivered, her lowered eyes filled with sorrow.

"Ten years ago, an elder's daughter came back from her years-long travel, and at that time my mother had married my father and became the mistress of the Ning Family! But the elder's daughter had loved my dad since she was young, so she flew into a great rage and asked my father to divorce my mother and marry her."

"My father, for the peace of the Ning Family, didn't do as she wanted nor did he refuse her! So that woman thought it was my mother who was pestering my father. To become my father's wife, she beat my mother to death!"

Ning Xin took a deep breath, tightly clenched her fist and tried to suppress the rage in her heart. But, even so, her heart was still trembling.

"Yes, that woman didn't poison or assassinate my mother. She just beat my mother to death in public! Because she knew that her father enjoyed a high status in the Ning Family, and my father would not do anything to her even if she killed my mother."

Yun Qingya turned to look at Ning Xin. He had thought he was quite miserable, but Ning Xin was even more piteous than him. Though she was the noble heiress of the Ning Family, she had to watch her own mother being beaten to death! How painful it was! Yun Qingya couldn't help but reach out his hand and tightly held Ning Xin's shoulder.

"Brother Yun, that woman was right. Though my father was devastated by my mother's death, he didn't have the courage to avenge my mother, because that woman's father was the head of the elders of the Ning Family at that time. For the sake of the Ning Family, he just endured it! My grandfather learned about this, rushed back to the Ning Family and avenged my mother! Then he took me away from the Ning Family."

When Ning Xin was talking about Elder Ning, her face softened and she said softly, "Brother Yun, though my father is still alive, I have only one family member who is my grandpa! Grandpa was afraid that my father would let me be wronged when he had other children, so he forced my father to dismiss all his concubines. That's why my father has stayed single all these years."

"In fact," Ning Xin smiled mildly, "the manliest thing my father has ever done in his life is that he married my mother against great opposition. Of course, it was because my grandpa also supported him! But I wish my mother had never met my father in her life."

In that case, she would not have been beaten to death in public.

"Brother Yun, my father's affection for my mother was real, but his greatest weakness is that he values the Family too much! And he is too indecisive! That year, when he learned that my mother was killed by that woman, he didn't dare to kill her even though he really wanted to! What's the use of such a man who doesn't even have the courage to avenge his beloved woman?"

Ning Xin raised her eyelids, gazed at Yun Qingya's handsome face and pursed her lips.

"Come back to the Yun Family with me tomorrow." The melodious voice of the man slowly came into her ear and soothed her trembling heart.

"Brother Yun, as a matter of fact, I always think it's really a pity that we didn't meet before the ten years when you needed a companion the most." Ning Xin gently held Yun Qingya's hand and smiled sweetly, "If only we had met earlier!"

Ten years!

He had to hide in a dark secret room alone for ten years. How painful it was! She, however, was not at his side at that time, nor did she accompany him to go through the most difficult times. Every time Ning Xin thought of this, she felt a gut-wrenching pain, and her hatred towards the Medical City grew stronger.

"At that time, I was just a disabled man," said Yun Qingya, shaking his head with a bitter smile.

"Brother Yun," Ning Xin's eyes were sincere, "No matter if you are disabled or healthy, I will never ever leave you in my life! Unless you don't need me anymore, I will never leave you."

She loved Yun Qingya the person, not his fame or status. After all, before she was aware of Yun Luofeng's strength and her powerful background, she had risked her life to protect Yun Qingya, which proved that her love for him had no impurities.

Even if the man was disabled, she would still love him and never flinch!

Greatly moved, Yun Qingya deeply gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was a normal man and not hard-hearted! Over the years, Ning Xin had been the only woman he had ever come into contact with besides his family! And she avidly loved him! Even if his heart was made of stone, it would have been melted.

"Ning Xin, it seems that I should call you Second Aunt from now on."

As the two were standing eye to eye, a wicked voice came from behind, with a clear pleasure in it. Yun Qingya quickly withdrew his eyes and coughed dryly, a look of embarrassment on his handsome face.

"Little Feng'er, what are you doing here?"

Yun Luofeng slowly stepped forward, her lips showing a mischievous curve and she looked at the two up and down with her dark eyes, "I came here to meet my future second aunt."

Her words, with obvious teasing, made Yun Qingya's handsome face blush.

"Second Uncle, when will you marry Ning Xin?" As if feeling that the two people were not embarrassed enough, Yun Luofeng continued to tease them.

"Xiao Feng," Ning Xin said with a faint smile, "now it's just my unrequited love, but I will marry Brother Yun as soon as he accepts my love."

She would not force Yun Qingya to accept her love nor put pressure on Yun Qingya with what she had done for him. She would only wait until he was willing to accept her love.

Yun Qingya looked at Ning Xin with a complex look. "I am a man. As a man, I should protect my woman! Yes, I am still not strong enough! I'll marry her when I'm strong enough to protect her."

Ning Xin felt her heart miss a beat, and she turned her eyes to Yun Qingya with a look mixed with surprise and joy. Was Brother Yun saying that he had accepted her love? It was just not the time to marry her?

"Brother Yun, I'll wait for you." Ning Xin tried to calm down, and the smile on her face spread, "I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Second Uncle…" as if feeling something, Yun Luofeng slightly frowned, "you mean… "

Yun Qingya turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng, "I want to go to the Forest of No Return."

Forest of No Return, No one could return from it! Anyone who entered the Forest of No Return could not escape from death!

To Yun Luofeng's surprise, Yun Qingya wanted to go to that place. "Are you sure?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure," Yun Qingya nodded, his face unprecedentedly serious, "Little Feng'er, you only know that nobody returns from the Forest of No Return, but what you don't know is that there are still several people who have safely left the Forest of No Return, and their strength was greatly improved after that. If I want to grow strong as soon as possible, I have no choice but to go to the Forest of No Return."

That was why he didn't want to marry Ning Xin. He was afraid that if he did not come back from the Forest of No Return, Ning Xin would become a widow!

"Second Uncle, you'd better give it a second thought. But if you've made up your mind, I will support you. I just want you know that your father, Ning Xin and me… are waiting for you in the Yun Family! You have to come back alive."

Yun Qingya fondly rubbed Yun Luofeng's head, his eyes filled with endless tenderness. "Don't worry, I can handle it! I'll only stay in the periphery of the Forest of No Return and never go deep into it! For you, I will keep myself safe."

"Okay," Yun Luofeng relaxed her frowning brows, "I'll prepare some spiritual medicine for you before you go to the Forest of No Return, just in case!"

Yun Qingya slightly moved his lips but couldn't utter any word. He thought that the decision he had made would not be agreed by Yun Luofeng, but she finally agreed. He was relieved. Even if Yun Luofeng didn't agree, he would find a way to enter the Forest of No Return anyway.

Only with enough strength could he protect the Yun Family.

He didn't want the things that happened before to happen again!

"Brother Yun," Ning Xin looked up and gazed intently at Yun Qingya, "I'll be waiting for you in the Yun Family! You have to come back alive. Even if you don't come back… I'll wait for you for the rest of my life."

Yun Qingya said with a bitter smile, "Xin'er….please take care of Little Feng'er and my father for me."

"Don't worry, Brother Yun, I will take care of the Yun Family for you! As long as I'm alive, I won't let anyone invade the Yun Family!"

The girl looked determined, her eyes resolute. Unless she died, she would not let anyone invade the Yun Family!

"Second Uncle, will you see Grandfather before you leave?" Yun Luofeng ruminated and asked.

"No," Yun Qingya shook his head, "he won't let me leave if he knows about it."

No one knew his father better than him! If his father knew he was going to a place like the Forest of No Return, he would never let him go! At the thought of this, Yun Qingya paused. "Little Feng'er, I will set out for the Forest of No Return tomorrow. Go back to the Yun Family and wait for me. Don't touch the Medical City before I come back."

He would have revenge against the Medical City with his own hands, to make them experience what he had been going through all these years.

"Okay."

Yun Luofeng gently nodded. She could understand Yun Qingya's thought. If she had been suffering for years because of an enemy, she would rather take revenge with her own hand than watch others kill that enemy!

"It's getting late. I'll go back and have a rest. Enjoy yourselves."

Not wanting to intrude further, Yun Luofeng smiled and turned away. The two would have a lot to talk with each other tonight…

At this moment, Yun Xiao's cool face popped up in her mind. She wondered how he was doing recently and whether he had left the Secret Realm. But, she believed, it wouldn't take long for Yun Xiao to come back to her…

…

The Longyuan Kingdom.

In the hall of the Yun Family Estate, looking at the betrothal gifts filling the whole hall, Yun Luo, with a puzzled look, rubbed his temples and asked in a low voice, "Haven't you found out who sent these betrothal gifts here?"

Ye Ling shook his head. "I've sent all the people of the Luofeng Pavilion to check, but they have no clue! So I don't know who wants to propose to Master."

"Alas," the old man sighed, "give me a break. Not again! And I don't know when Feng'er will come back."

Hardly had Yun Luo's voice faded away, a servant hurried in from outside the door, made an obeisance and reported respectfully, "Master, Miss and Miss Ning Xin have come back."

"What?"

Yun Luo jumped to his feet, a look of joy on his old face, "Ning Xin is alright? That's great! Come on, let's welcome Feng'er back!"

Saying this, he strode to the outside of the door only to see two young girls who had just crossed the threshold. The white-robed girl was stunningly beautiful, with a charming smile on her gorgeous face and her dark unblinking eyes looking at Yun Luo standing in the courtyard. The other girl, tranquilly standing beside Yun Luofeng, was beautiful and elegant, with a pair of bright smiling eyes.

"You're back?" Yun Luo stopped and quietly looked at the two who were walking into the General Estate. After quite a while, he asked in a trembling voice, "By the way, where is Qingya?" Not seeing Yun Qingya's figure, Yun Luo had paused and asked this with a frown.

"Second Uncle went out for cultivation and it will take some time for him to come back," Yun Luofeng said with a smile.

She didn't tell Yun Luo the real destination of Yun Qingya in case the old man would worry about his son. If he had known his son had gone to such a dangerous place, he might not be able to sleep at night.

"Going out for cultivation?" Yun Luo was stunned. Without much thinking, he relaxed his frowning brows. "Feng'er, you came back just at the right time. I have something to tell you."

When Yun Luo was speaking, Yun Luofeng had already seen the betrothal gifts filling the whole hall. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Who is going to marry in our family? Is it Qingyan and Ye Ling?"

"Well…" Yun Luo hesitated and answered softly, "these betrothal gifts are for you."

Yun Luofeng frowned. These betrothal gifts were for her? Keeping silent for a while, she looked up at Yun Luo, "Do you know who sent these here?"

"I don't know."

Yun Luo shook her head, "Even the Luofeng Pavilion can't find out the owner of these betrothal gifts."

"Really?"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and walked slowly to those betrothal gifts. The power inside her body suddenly rushed out and she looked down at these betrothal gifts, expressionless.

"In that case, I'll burn them."

Whoosh!

Hardly had her voice faded away when a flame transformed from spiritual energy came out of her palm and quickly flung itself upon the betrothal gifts. In a moment all these betrothal gifts were burned to ashes. The girl clapped her hands, turned to look at the stunned Yun Luo and said with a faint smile, "Problem solved."

Yun Luo swallowed hard. It seemed that his granddaughter was much more decisive than he was! He couldn't figure out how to deal with these betrothal gifts for so many days…

"Hahaha," Yun Luo laughed out loud, "Little Feng'er, Xin'er, tell me what happened in the Ning Family! I want to know every detail of it."

Yun Luo knew his own granddaughter well. Since she had returned, the conflict with Fourth Elder of the Ning Family must have been settled. So he asked Yun Luofeng to tell him what happened in the Ning Family with an easy mind, thinking that he could brag about it later. Yun Luo, however, only knew that Yun Luofeng would give Fourth Elder a hard time. He didn't expect that the little girl following Yun Luofeng had such a strong background. And to his shock, Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya were also friends. After hearing what had happened, Yun Luo was dumbfounded and couldn't recover from the shock for quite a while.

…

In an inn, a man, standing with his back towards the door, was quietly listening to the reporting of his subordinate. After quite a while, he finally responded, his handsome yet wicked face raising a smile.

"You said that Yun Luofeng burned the betrothal gifts?"

"Young Master, I saw that scene with my own eyes! That's why I came back to report it to you."

"It's alright," Bai Su smiled and waved, "You can leave."

"Yes, Young Master."

The guard made an obeisance, rose from the ground, turned around and left the room. After he shut the door behind him, the room quieted down again. After quite a while, the wicked voice of the man slowly rang, "This Yun Luofeng… is much more interesting than her mother."

At this time, slightly pursing her thin lips, a beautiful woman standing next to the man looked at the man's handsome face with a complex expression. "Young Master, do you really want to marry Yun Luofeng?"

"Yes," Bai Su slightly raised his eyebrows and gently stroked his chin, "because I think that this woman will be useful to the Bai Family! This is the only way to make her willingly serve the Bai Family!"

The beautiful woman was somewhat surprised, "Young Master, Yun Luofeng is only a general's granddaughter. Why will she be useful to the Bai Family?"

"She is quite gifted," Bai Su slightly narrowed his eyes, "and she and I are alike! If I'm not wrong, it's because this woman framed the Bai Family that the Xiao Family launched an attack against us some time ago! That's why I became interested in her."


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 501-511

He hadn't met a woman who could arouse his interest for a long time!

And this woman would make extraordinary achievements in the future!

"Yun Luofeng is very dangerous. If by wooing we can't control her, a honey-trap might work on her instead." A subtle gleam flashed through Bai Su's eyes. "After all, according to the information I collected about her, the woman is infatuated with Yun Xiao's handsome face and often flirts with him. To that end, I can sacrifice myself to set a honey-trap for her!"

"Young Master…" the beautiful woman pursed her red lips slightly, a puzzled look in her coquettish eyes, "I think Young Master has paid too much attention to Yun Luofeng. She is just an ordinary person…"

"An ordinary person?" Bai Su coldly glanced at the beautiful woman. "When I first saw that woman, she was only a high-level spirit cultivator! Not even an earth-level spirit cultivator! But not long after that, she has become a sky-level spirit cultivator! Even I would be no match for her in talent. And you said she was just an ordinary person?"

Trembling in shock, the beautiful woman widened her beautiful eyes. In such a short time, she had become a sky-level spirit cultivator? How talented she was! No wonder Young Master would pay so much attention to her. To make her join the Bai Family, he would even sacrifice his marriage!

However…

Thinking of her secret love for him that she had buried deep in her heart, the beautiful woman felt her heart ache so much as if it was being pricked with a needle, and she had a bitter look on her face.

…

At night.

The General's Estate was peaceful and quiet in the moonlight. Sitting in a pavilion, Yun Luofeng gently stroked the head of Milk Tea, a gleam in her narrowed eyes. This time, Xiao Bai didn't come back with her but left with Tian Ya because Tian Ya asked her to do him a favor. So her sidekick didn't follow her home.

"Milk Tea, did you really see the man go to the inn?"

Milk Tea nodded, squeaking.

When Yun Luofeng burned the betrothal gifts, she heard a man openly gasp, so she secretly sent Milk Tea to follow the man to find out whom on earth had sent the betrothal gifts to the General Estate.

"Have you found out who the man is?" Yun Luofeng said with a slight frown.

After Yun Luofeng asked the question, all of a sudden, the air around her turned thin, the wind was getting stronger, and the leaves rustled.

"Since you're here, come out." She said without looking up, as her hand stroking Milk Tea paused.

"I didn't expect that you were so vigilant. I was right about you."

A white-robed man appeared before the girl. He slightly raised the corners of his lips, showing a wicked smile, his smiling eyes gazing at the girl standing in front of him.

"The betrothal gifts sent to the Yun Family were sent by you?" Yun Luofeng asked in a cold voice.

"Don't you think… we are quite alike?" The smile on Bai Su's face spread, a wicked light glimmering in his eyes. "If you agree to marry me, I'll give you the greatest glory."

Yun Luofeng raised her head slightly, with a domineering gleam in her dark eyes, and her eyes gradually fell on Bai Su.

"I will earn the glory I want with my own hands! Instead of being given it by anyone! What's more, I don't think you have that ability!"

"So Yun Xiao has this ability?"

Bai Su pressed on toward Yun Luofeng by several steps, a dangerous light in his slightly narrowed eyes. He reached out his hand, grasped her arm and said with a sneer, "Yun Luofeng, believe me! Just give me some time, and even Yun Xiao won't be able to beat me!"

"Get off me!" Yun Luofeng' s face fell, and she violently shook his arm off.

The girl shouted out loud, her eyes shining with a confident and domineering light, and… filled with contempt for him.

A dark gleam flickered through Bai Su's eyes and the smile on his handsome face gradually disappeared. He stared at Yun Luofeng and suddenly burst into a sneer, "It's said that the heiress of the General's Estate is lewd and often flirts with her guards. I thought I could make you join the Bai Family with my alluring good looks! Unfortunately, I was wrong, and you weren't attracted by my handsome appearance."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "And then?"

In her entire life, she would not flirt with any man except Yun Xiao.

"The more you refuse me, the more I'm interested in you."

Bai Su smiled again, his lips showing a wicked curve. His white robe and dark hair were slowly fluttering in the night breeze, and a few strands of hair brushed his handsome face. His voice was extremely seductive as if tempting women to throw themselves into his arms.

However, in the face of such a handsome man, Yun Luofeng remained unmoved. She lazily stood up, casting a wicked glance at Bai Su. "Unfortunately, I have no interest in you."

No longer looking at the man behind her, she headed for the back courtyard. After a few steps, she paused and said without looking back, "The young master of the Bai Family broke into a private house. If the news spread, the Bai Family's reputation will be damaged!"

Bai Su slightly narrowed his eyes, the aura around him turned more dangerous, his robe was fluttering violently, and his handsome face looked grim and sinister in the moonlight.

"Yun Luofeng, I will make you my own!" With a grim smile hovering on his lips, he said ferociously, his eyes fixed on the girl's receding figure, "If I can't, I will ruin you!"

He would never let anyone else get something he couldn't get, so he had no choice but to ruin her!

"Young Master."

The beautiful woman suddenly appeared at the man's side. She tightly bit her lips and glanced at the receding figure of Yun Luofeng with a complex look.

"It seems that this woman… won't easily join us. Besides, when you were not in the Bai Family some time ago, the Bai Family suffered from heavy losses because of this woman. Why you still… "

Not answering her words, Bai Su stared at the direction Yun Luofeng left, with a reflection in his eyes.

"Young Master… "

Overwhelmed by jealousy, the beautiful woman unconsciously clenched her fist. Why did Yun Luofeng not accept a man as excellent as the young master? If it were her, she would immediately agree.

"Let's go back."

Bai Su turned around, his sleeves fluttering in the gentle breeze and he looked so unfathomable in the deep night…

Bang!

As Yun Luofeng slammed the door and turned around, a white-robed little boy suddenly appeared in front of her, making her freeze in astonishment.

The boy was fair-complexioned, his bright eyes shining, his ruddy lips puckered and his voice cute, "Master, it seems that you are unhappy with my appearance."

Unhappy? She was terrified!

Yun Luofeng finally recovered from the shock and said, "Xiao Mo, can you leave the God Code World now?"

"Master."

Bang!

Xiao Mo opened his arms and rushed toward Yun Luofeng. His soft body slammed into the girl's arms and his two short arms tightly held her slender waist.

"I am able to appear in your world for a short time since you became a sky-level spirit cultivator." He raised his lovely little face, a bright smile on his ruddy face.

"When will you be able to stay for a long time?" asked Yun Luofeng, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…" Xiao Mo put a finger on his lips, a puzzled look in his blinking eyes. "Actually, I don't know much about it, but I will naturally be aware of it when Master breaks through to that realm."

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, with a deep reflection in her dark eyes.

Just then, with a bang, Qingyan stumbled into the room, her comely little face flushed like a red apple and she panted, "Miss, something bad happened!"

"What happened?" Yun Luofeng looked at Qingyan and asked quietly, raising her eyebrows.

"Miss, it's Zhong Ling'er, she…" Qingyan wiped the sweat on her brow and said anxiously, "she was captured by the people of the Tian Family!"

Yun Luofeng's face darkened bit by bit. Zhong Ling'er, as the vice commander of the Raging Flame Corps, had been out on a mission but had been gone for a long time. It turned out that she was captured by the people of the Tian Family!

"To my surprise, after I solved Tian Ke, the Tian Family still dares to offend us," A murderous desire flicked across Yun Luofeng's slightly narrowed eyes, "but I remember Zhong Ling'er's task had nothing to do with the Tian Family. Why did they capture her?"

"Miss, according to the other members of the Raging Flame Corps who fled back here, Zhong Ling'er was carrying out her mission in a place near the Tian Family. Unfortunately, she came across the people of the Tian Family!"

Qingyan took a deep breath and reported the details to Yun Luofeng. "Among them was Zhong Ling's elder brother!"

"Zhong Ling's elder brother?" Yun Luofeng was stunned. "Is Zhong Ling'er a member of the Tian Family? No! No, according to the information I learned, Zhong Ling'er was from an ordinary family. When did she have a relationship with the Tian Family?"

"Miss, that man from the Tian Family is Zhong Ling's half-brother!"

At this point, Qingyan turned angry, tightly clenching her fist. "That year, Zhong Ling'er's father was seriously injured when he was out for cultivation, and a local girl saved him, but this bastard saw that the girl was beautiful and raped her after he recovered! The girl wanted to kill herself, but her childhood sweetheart saved her and married her despite her past."

Yun Luofeng gave a sneer, "This is exactly the real life version of the farmer and the snake."

"The farmer and the snake?" Qingyan looked at Yun Luofeng with a puzzled look, "Miss, what is this story about?"

"The story… tells something just like what Zhong Ling's parents experienced! You never know whether the person you save will repay you with kindness or ingratitude!" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow, "So I never save anyone who has nothing to do with me! Qingyan, you must remember that we are not saints! No need to pity others! Otherwise, you'll suffer from the same fate as Zhong Ling's mother!"

Qingyan nodded her head and said solemnly, "Miss, I understand!"

"Good, you can prepare for our next move."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and gazed at the little maid standing in front of her. She had only asked the people of the Luofeng Pavilion to check the origins of the members of the two corps, but to respect their privacy, they didn't go deeper! So she didn't know that Zhong Ling'er was a descendant of the Tian Family!

Qingyan took a moment to collect her thoughts and continued to say, "Miss, that girl became pregnant after she was raped! The persons of powerful families can usually sense the blood connection of their descendants. Therefore, when a person of the Tian Family passed there again, he sensed that Zhong Ling'er was a descendant of his family! So the Tian Family took Zhong Ling'er back home so as not to let any of their descendants live outside."

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, an icy look on his domineering face.

"After that, did the Tian Family drive Zhong Ling'er out because they found that she didn't have any aptitude? But when they met her again this time, they found that Zhong Ling'er had broken through to a high-level spirit cultivator, so they forcibly brought her back to the Tian Family again?"

Just like the Xiao Family, the Tian Family would treat a descendant really well when they found them useful, but if this descendant was proven useless they would immediately be driven out and not even be allowed to inherit their surname!

"You guessed right, Miss, that's the case."

Qingyan sighed softly in a worried tone.

"Qingyan," Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and said, "Why didn't Tian Ke and Tian Yu find out about Zhong Ling'er's identity when they came to the Longyuan Kingdom?"

The corner of Qingyan's mouth slightly twitched. "In fact, the reason is simple. Zhong Ling'er's father is from the collateral bloodline of the Tian Family, not the lineal bloodline. Maybe because of this, they didn't recognize Zhong Ling' er."

Or maybe they focused their attention on Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, so they didn't notice Zhong Ling'er…

"So that's how it is," said Yun Luofeng, her smile wicked and dangerous. The dangerous aura around her grew intense and turned the whole room eerie. "Qingyan, call Ye Ling, you two go to the Tian Family with me."

"Yes, Miss! Qingyan's face turned solemn, a bright light in her black eyes.

"What about me?" Suddenly, a small hand pulled the sleeve of Yun Luofeng, and a boy's pitiful voice was heard.

Only now did Qingyan notice the little boy standing next to Yun Luofeng and she asked in surprise, "Miss, who is this boy?"

Xiao Mo's eyes flickered, and he tightly held the hand of Yun Luofeng, "I am her son."

Son?

Qingyan was petrified on the spot, her mouth wide open, and she stared at Yun Luofeng with disbelief.

Miss… had a son?

But before Qingyan recovered from her shock, she heard the little boy's childish voice again, "Mommy, when will my father Yun Xiao come back?"

Boom!

As if being struck by a bolt of lightning, Qingyan was petrified. She felt as though she had been split open and she began to shake.

It was shocking!

Miss had a baby with Yun Xiao? Did the General know this?

"Xiao Mo!"

Yun Luofeng frowned, glanced at Xiao Mo with warning eyes and turned her eyes to Qingyan, "He was talking nonsense. I only met Yun Xiao less than a year ago. How could we have such a big child?

Xiao Mo blinked his eyes and grumbled, "Mommy, don't you want me? You and daddy have known each other for many years, and he joined the Yun Family just for you. You can't abandon us."

Yun Luofeng's face immediately darkened, and the aura around her turned aggressive. She gloomily glanced at Xiao Mo gloomily. "It seems that… you don't want to be here."

The aggressive aura released by her gave Xiao Mo a scare, but he was determined to risk everything to make Yun Xiao marry Yun Luofeng as soon as possible!

"Mommy, you abandoned me many years ago, you can't do it to me again. Boohoo!" Xiao Mo hugged Yun Luofeng's thigh and cried out loud, "I've been missing you so much all these years…"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, and the dangerous aura around her grew thicker. As if frightened, Xiao Mo shrank his neck and gazed at her pitifully. He was like an abandoned puppy, pitifully wagging its tail at its owner.

Finally recovering from her shock, Qingyan hurriedly pulled Xiao Mo behind her when she felt the aura released by Yun Luofeng. "Miss, although you are the person I most admire and I'll always obey your command, he is your son. It's not right to abandon him…"

Yun Luofeng took a deep breath. "Qingyan, let's go to the Tian Family first and I'll tell you about him when we come back."

Creak!

Just when Yun Luofeng opened the door and was going to walk out, the old man who was eavesdropping outside the door stumbled in and fell on his face. Yun Luofeng's face turned darker. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Yun Luo rubbed his head and chuckled, "I heard a child crying, so I wanted to check what was happening here. Little Feng'er, why didn't you tell me you had a son? How could you hide my great-grandson from me?"

Yun Luofeng was getting a headache and rubbed her temples. "I have something urgent now so I will prove that this boy is not my son with a blood test when I get back."

"Since I've said he is my great-grandson, he is my great-grandson." Yun Luo glared at Yun Luofeng but changed to a smiling face when he turned his eyes to Xiao Mo. "Good boy, let me hug you!"

Xiao Mo blinked and answered cutely, "Great-grandpa, don't allow that bad guy to marry my Mommy. Mommy belongs to my father Yun Xiao."

"Oh, what a sweetheart! Don't worry, I will not allow those people to have their way." With a big smile, Yun Luo pulled Xiao Mo into his arms and kissed his ruddy cheek. "Feng'er, look at this kid. He looks really like you! This feeling can't be wrong, he's your son. Or you can do a blood test now."

He looked like her?

Yun Luofeng's brows twitched. She carefully looked at Xiao Mo but couldn't find any resemblance to her from his face. This old man madly desired to have a great-grandson! Even if she randomly picked a kid in the street, he would feel that kid looked like her.

"Grandpa, I really have something urgent, and we can have a blood test when I come back." Yun Luofeng frowned. She was running out of time, but she still had to persuade the old man.

Yun Luo raised a mysterious smile, "I know you have a lot of wicked ideas. Who knows what will happen when you come back? So I already asked servants to prepare two basins of clean water before I entered the room. You can do the blood test now."

Yun Luofeng felt choked, but she finally chose to accept the old man's cunning proposal.

"Okay, let them in."

As soon as she said this a small maid carried in a basin of water, put it on the table, and respectfully retreated.

"Give me the knife." Yun Luofeng said, extending her hand to Qingyan.

"Yes, Miss." Qingyan respectfully responded, pulled out the knife on her waist and handed it to Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng slid the knife across the tip of her finger, and soon a drop of blood fell into the clean water. After that, Yun Luofeng handed the knife to Xiao Mo. "It's your turn."

"Good boy." Yun Luo took the knife for Xiao Mo and said softly, "Just gently slide it across the tip of your finger. It won't hurt."

"Okay," Xiao Mo cutely responded. However, no one noticed that a mischievous smile flickered through his lowered eyes. Still, Xiao Mo pretended to be timid, took the knife tremblingly, closed his eyes and slid it across his finger.

Seeing Xiao Mo's pale face, Yun Luo felt his heart ache. Taking Xiao Mo's hand close to his mouth, he blew on it.

Yun Luofeng didn't say anything and fixed her eyes on the water on the table. Then she saw the two drops of blood that had been scattered to both sides gradually merge together as if being pushed by a force…

Yun Luofeng was dumbfounded.

The blood test proved Xiao Mo was her son? How was this possible? How could the blood test have such a result?

"Hahaha." Yun Luo laughed out loud, his old face filled with excitement, "I really like this kid. Like I said, he is my great-grandson! Feng'er, so you and Yun Xiao have already had a child! I was still worried about you a minute ago."

Yun Luofeng's face turned dark. "Xiao Mo is five years old. If he is my son, did I give birth to him at the age of ten?"

Yun Luo pondered for a while and said, "This is not impossible. Ordinary people can't give birth to a child at the age of ten, but you are a physician and work miracles. I believe that you could give birth to a child at the age of ten!"

Yun Luofeng really regretted it. She regretted that she allowed Xiao Mo to leave the God Code World and gave him a chance to make so much trouble for her.

"Come with me!" She pulled Xiao Mo out of Yun Luo's arms and walked quickly outside the door.

After making sure that Yun Luo and Qingyan didn't come out with them, she threw his body onto the ground. Raising her eyebrows she asked, "Xiao Mo, tell me what you did in the blood test!"

Xiao Mo rubbed his aching butt and curled his lips piteously, "Master, I am the guardian of Medical God's Code. I'm just a soul, so I have no blood. But I have concluded a contract with you. So just now I used two drops of your blood, just two drops…"

"That is to say, those two drops of blood are both mine?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes with a dangerous look. "Xiao Mo, I didn't expect that you were capable of this! Tell me, how you are going to explain this to me!"

Looking quite aggrieved, Xiao Mo stood up from the ground and said piteously, "I did this to drive away that b*stard Bai Su! He is coveting you! I pretended to be your son so that all the people in the world will know that you already have had a child with Yun Xiao."

As a result, the asshole Bai Su would not pester his master anymore.

He must guard Master for Yun Xiao when he was away, lest someone with vicious intent should take advantage of her.

Seeing that Yun Luofeng didn't stop him, Xiao Mo began to chatter, "Master, Bai Su is really an *sshole and he's simply no match for Yun Xiao. He just wants to take advantage of you. If it weren't for him, I would not lie."

"Really?" Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her mouth, and the aura around her body suddenly turned aggressive. "Should I thank you for clearing the way for me?"

"Of course." Xiao Mo stood with arms akimbo, a smug look on his face. "Master, don't worry. Bai Su won't bother you anymore. If he learns that you already have had a child with Yun Xiao, he will stop pestering you."

Yun Luofeng, with an imposing aura, showed him a charming smile. "Now that you have solved this trouble for me, I should reward you, and I will reward you by making you stay in the God Code World for a month!"

Xiao Mo's body trembled, a look of panic flickering through his eyes, "Master, no!"

"Remember," Yun Luofeng glanced at him gloomily, "In the next month, you are not allowed to take one step away from the God Code World!"

Xiao Mo almost cried out. He had been in the God Code World for so many years, and finally he could leave it for a moment, but now he was going to be imprisoned there for another month by Master! It was fine when he couldn't leave the God Code World, but it was a different story to be imprisoned there again now that he was able to leave it!

"Master, I was wrong," said Xiao Mo, pulling her sleeve and whining, "I don't dare to behave like this again. Please forgive me for the last time."

"You know you were wrong?" Yun Luofeng gently lifted Xiao Mo's chin and slightly narrowed her eyes, saying, "Do you dare to behave like this again?"

"No." Xiao Mo shook his head and hastened to promise.

"Get up."

Yun Luofeng reached out her hand and pulled Xiao Mo up. She gazed into the eyes of the little boy in front of her and said, "I know you did this for Yun Xiao and me. You don't want Bai Su to keep pestering me! But you underestimate him. That man has no feelings for me but just wants to take advantage of me, so even if he believed that I really had a son, he will not give up on me!"

Xiao Mo blinked and said apologetically, "Master, did I get you in trouble?"

"Yes," said Yun Luofeng, glancing at him. "If I'm in other places and facing other people, you can pretend to be my son, but not in the Yun Family! They are my family, and I don't want to lie to them."

Knowing that he had gone too far this time, Xiao Mo said in a guilty tone, "Master, may I tell the truth to your grandfather now?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "The old man is too old for this. How could he bear it if you let him fall from heaven to hell? Besides, we have passed the blood test, so even if you explain it to him he won't believe it."

"Master, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it." Yun Luofeng gazed at Xiao Mo once again. "Since he has misunderstood our relationship, just let him. But you are not allowed to behave like this again in the Yun Family."

She meant that he could behave as he wished in any place but not in the Yun Family!

This was a pure land she wanted to guard!

Xiao Mo's face lit up with a bright smile, "Master, I understand. Now it's time for me to go back to the God Code World. See you tomorrow."

After that, Xiao Mo's body gradually turned transparent and faded away with the wind.

"Miss."

Qingyan had just arrived only to find that there was only Yun Luofeng in the entire courtyard. Xiao Mo, who was dragged away by her, had disappeared.

"Miss, where is Little Master?" Qingyan blinked in surprise. "Don't tell me you killed him to keep his mouth shut!"

Yun Luofeng grimly glanced at Qingyan.

Overwhelmed by horror, Qingyan shuddered and hurriedly explained, "Miss, I'm kidding but it is really strange that Little Master just disappeared."

"He has something to do. Call Ye Ling, we set out for the Tian Family at once."

"Yes, Miss." Qingyan no longer dared to ask and respectfully replied.

The top priority was to save Zhong Ling'er!

…

At this point, in an inn not far away from the Longyuan Kingdom, the little old man tasted his tea and had a satisfied smile on his chrysanthemum-like wrinkled face.

"Since I tasted Miss Yun's spiritual tea, I've become so picky with tea. Except for the spiritual tea, no other tea is to my taste."

Lin Ruobai, with her chin in her hand, asked in a bored tone, "Old man, what do you want me to do for you? Just finish it as soon as possible. I want to go back and serve my master."

"Don't worry. There is one thing that only you can help me to get," the little old man said leisurely. "After I get the medicine, I will give half of it to your master as your payment."

Lin Ruobai curled her red lips, "What about me? Am I just free labor?"

The little old man turned his eyes to Lin Ruobai and said seriously, "Xiao Bai, don't worry. I'll give you the most precious thing, which is much more precious than the medicine."

Lin Ruobai's eyes lit up, "What's that?"

"Well…" The little old man gently stroked his beard and laughed, "that is the precious experience! You grew up in the Spirit God Mountains and have very little contact with the outside world, nor any experience. Since I brought you out this time, you can experience adventure, so isn't it the most…"

Before he finished, Lin Ruobai had picked up a cup of tea and hurled it at him.

Bang!

With a muffled thud, a large lump appeared on the little old man's head and the tea water spilled all over him.

He shook his head helplessly, "Alas, the young people today are really grumpy. I was just kidding. Why did you take it so seriously?"

"Humph!" Lin Ruobai snorted and turned her head, refusing to look at him again.

"Alright, Xiao Bai, I forgive you. And we have guests now."

Guests?

Lin Ruobai was stunned. When she turned around to check, the door was pushed open and a group of blue-robed people entered the room. Among the men, the leading man was a middle-aged man who made an obeisance and said respectfully, "Uncle Tian Ya, I've finally found you."

The little old man faintly smiled, "I last met two people who I didn't know but called me Uncle. Now here comes one again. Alas, is it the fashion nowadays?"

The middle-aged man smiled in embarrassment. "Uncle Tian Ya, I'm Tian Xuan of the Tian Family, and I'm supposed to call you Uncle by kinship. I came here to take you home."

"I'm a loner with no home. Please go back and don't force me to do something bad to you!"

Tian Ya frowned slightly. These people just clung to him like leeches, and he just couldn't get rid of them.

"Uncle Tian Ya, How can you treat me like this? The Tian Family is your home, and I was asked to look for you by Elder Cong, but you kept hiding from us all these years. It really took me a long time to find you!"

Tian Xuan smiled softly and moved forward, "No matter what grudge you bear against the Tian Family, it's time to forget about it after so many years."

"Forget?" Tian Ya sneered, "If I hadn't been schemed against by the people of Tian Family, my beloved woman would not have left me. And you tell me I should forget about it?"

"Uncle Tian Ya, the Tian Family did it for your good. You have been gifted since childhood. How could you marry an ordinary woman? The Tian Family just found the most suitable woman for you, but we didn't expect that you would be so irrational and refuse us."

He meant that it was not the Tian Family, but Tian Ya himself who was to blame. How could Tian Ya refuse the woman chosen by the Tian Family and insist on marrying a b*tch? Yes, in the eyes of the Tian Family, the woman Tian Ya loved was just a b*tch! She should have chosen an easier path instead of coveting a man she didn't deserve!

"Haha."

Tian Ya raised the corner of his lips and looked at the middle-aged man, a killing intent in his eyes. "Why should I listen to the Tian Family? What qualified them to order me? Was it because I was born in the Tian Family? If it was, then fine, I have disassociated from the Tian Family. Why do you keep pestering me after I left the Tian Family?"

His eyes turned sharp, and he was no longer as brazen-faced as he was in front of Yun Luofeng.

"Uncle Tian Ya, you injured many of our Family members in a rage back then. Are you still angry after doing that? It was all because the woman you loved didn't trust you enough that things ended up like this."

Tian Ya slightly narrowed his eyes, "So you mean it's all Fusheng's fault?"

"Exactly, it's all her fault!

In Tian Xuan's opinion, the woman was to blame for tempting Tian Ya, or else Tian Ya would not have abandoned the Tian Family.

Tian Ya was so angry that he burst into laughter, "Will you misunderstand your wife if she is lying naked in bed with another man? If you will, is it because you don't trust your wife enough?"

Of course, it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been drugged by the people of Tian Family! And from that time, he began to work hard to learn medical skills in case he would be schemed against again.

"Uncle Tian Ya," Tian Xuan's face darkened, "a woman is different from a man. If a woman sleeps with another man in bed, she must die whether she is innocent or not! But a man can have many concubines. So that woman left you not because of our family but her own jealousy! How could such a jealous woman fit into our Tian Family?"

"How dare you!"

Bang!

Tian Ya waved his hand and struck the heart of the middle-aged man with a great force. His body flew out of the room and blood oozed from his mouth. Just as he was trying to get up from the ground, the old man who had been sitting in the room suddenly appeared in front of him and lifted him up from the ground. At this moment, the little old man glared at Tian Xuan with grim eyes, his face ferocious.

"Who allowed you to speak to me like this?"

The middle-aged man wiped the blood from his mouth. "Uncle Tian Ya, my father… is your biological brother! Are you going to beat your own nephew?"

This was why Tian Xuan dared to speak like this. In the whole world, his father was the only remaining family of Tian Ya, so he would not kill him!

"You're the son of that jerk?" The little old man grabbed Tian Xuan's by the collar. "I was wondering why your name sounded so familiar. It turns out you are his son! I had always been good to him since we were children, and he conspired with those people to scheme against me!"

Bang!

Tian Ya threw Tian Xuan down to the ground again, his eyes icy, "Go back and tell that bastard. After I find Fusheng, I will go back to settle accounts with them. Don't think I will always put up with you! I just don't have the time to settle with you! You are just so stupid to assume that I have forgiven what the Tian Family did to me, and how you throw your weight around in my name!"

Tian Xuan was stunned, his face anxious, "Uncle Tian Ya, you can't be blinded by lust for that woman. Don't you forget that jealous woman not only left you but also secretly sent assassins to kill you."

Hearing this, the little old man glanced at him with a faint smile, as if nothing could escape his eyes, "Are you sure that the one who wanted to assassinate me was Fusheng?"

Tian Xuan's heart suddenly shivered, and a look of panic flashed through his eyes.

Did Uncle Tian Ya already know that the one who sent assassins to kill him was from the Tian Family?

No! It was impossible. If he had found out about this, he would have done something to revenge against the Tian Family! He must be bluffing!

"Uncle Tian Ya, I'm sure it was that woman who wanted to kill you. My father found out about her evil plan. And all we have done is just for your own good."

"You can get out," said Tian Ya, growing impatient, "or do you want me to throw you out? But I can't control my power well. If I accidentally kill you, your *sshole father would probably keep pestering me."

Making up his mind, Tian Xuan gritted his teeth and waved, "Let's go!"

Just before he left, Tian Xuan looked back at the little old man with a grim look in his eyes and then turned away without looking back.

Looking at the retreating figures of these people, Lin Ruobai took out a piece of a snack, put it into her mouth and lisped, "Old man, why did you let them go?"

If she was not wrong, there was an intense killing intent in the old man's eyes just now. She didn't understand why he didn't kill them.

"Haha," the little old man sneered, "The people of the Tian Family won't live for long. Today I have something else to do, so I temporarily forgave him. When I finish my matters, I will make them pay for what they have done to me!"

No longer speaking, Lin Ruobai relished the delicious snack on the table.

Just as the little old man was about to enter the room, he heard a murmur of discussion downstairs and stopped.

"Have you heard the news that Yun Luofeng, the granddaughter of General Yun of the Longyuan Kingdom, issued a challenge to the Tian Family, claiming that she would visit the Tian Family soon?"

"I've heard about it. It seems that the people of the Tian Family took her subordinate away, so in a rage she issued a challenge to the Tian Family."

"By the way, what is the Yun Family? Why haven't I heard of it before?"

Issued a challenge to the Tian Family?

Enraged again, the little old man rushed into the room, lifted Lin Ruobai in his hand, and rushed out of the inn.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 511-520

"Where are we going, old man?

Pulled along by the little old man's hand, Lin Ruobai could only hear a swooshing sound in her ears from the air rushing past. Her hair was in a mess and brushing her delicate little face.

"Let's go to the Tian Family!" The little old man gritted his teeth and uttered these words.

Lin Ruobai, who had just been relishing snacks and didn't hear the discussion downstairs, blinked in astonishment after hearing the little old man's words. "Didn't you say you had something to do? Why are we going to the Tian Family now?"

"The bastards of the Tian Family have pissed off our master! I'm going to help Miss Yun!" He didn't intend to go to the Tian Family so soon, but these people were so bold that they even pissed off Yun Luofeng!

He had to go there now!

"But…" Lin Ruobai reached out her other hand in the direction of the inn and almost cried. "My snacks… at least let me take my snacks away, boohoo…"

Tian Ya, regardless of Lin Ruobai's words, pulled her along and raced forward so wildly she was airborne. Because he was too fast, Lin Ruobai fainted…

…

Tian Mountain was where the Tian Family was located.

The Tian Mountain was divided into several layers. It was just like a city filled with people, where the common people lived on the lowest level. The higher the layer where one was living, the stronger their power was.

The Tian Family lived on the peak!

Walking on the bottom of the mountain, Qingyan looked at Yun Luofeng with a puzzled look and blinked curiously. "Miss, why did we issue a letter of challenge to the Tian Family before we went to them and make it known to all?"

"To inform a person of this matter," said Yun Luofeng and her eyes darkened.

Since Tian Ya left with Xiao Bai, she didn't know where they had gone. If she wanted to inform Tian Ya, this was the only way. That was why she issued a letter of challenge.

"Miss, who are you trying to inform?" Qingyan grew more curious and stared intently at Yun Luofeng.

Facing the curious eyes of the little girl, Yun Luofeng smiled mysteriously, "You will find out later!"

…

On the peak of the Tian Mountain, a towering building stood. The building was luxurious and magnificent, with the size of a city. It was hard to tell how many disciples were living in it.

At this moment, in the study of the building, an old man stopped writing and frowned at the middle-aged man who just came in, "How is it going, Xuan'er? Did that old fool Tian Ya agree to come back to the Tian Family?"

"Father," said the middle-aged man with a bitter smile, "he said he was looking for Fusheng, and he didn't want to go back to the Tian Family! I think Tian Ya has no affection for our family. We should just give up on him."

"No!"

Pa!

The old man exerted a force and broke the writing brush in his hand into two pieces.

With a grim look, he said coldly, "Tian Ya belongs to the Tian Family. We must bring him back to the Tian Family!"

"Father, since Tian Ya loves that woman so much, we can find someone to disguise as her and seduce him."

"No," the old man shook his head. "Tian Ya is no longer the man he was a few decades ago. He is a very good doctor and no disguising can escape his eyes!"

Tian Xuan quieted down. After quite a while, he said, "Father, there are many outstanding young people in our family. We can train them. Why do you insist on taking Tian Ya back?"

Old man helplessly sighed, "Tian Ya is not only powerful but also an excellent physician. Even the Association of Physicians can't exceed him. Such a person must belong to the Tian Family, and we can even make him the leader of the Tian Family! Unfortunately, he was deeply hurt, so he just ignores us."

"By the way…" Something occurred to Tian Xuan and he asked, "I heard that some time ago, Tian Haoqing, a disciple from the lateral line, came back with a girl. She had entered the Tian Family a few years ago, but an aptitude test showed that she had no talent and would never become a middle-level spirit cultivator! But in just a few years, the girl has become a high-level spirit cultivator."

"Oh?"

The old man raised his eyebrows slightly, "Let Tian Haoqing bring that girl here."

Tian Xuan hesitated and said, "Yes, Father," as if he wanted to say something.

"Anything else? the old man asked, glancing at him.

"Father, that girl…" Tian Xuan frowned, "is the maid of the heiress of the General's Estate in the Longyuan Kingdom. After we captured her, the heiress was enraged and issued a challenge to the Tian Family."

"The heiress of the General's Estate? What about her aptitude and strength?" the old man asked dismissively.

Tian Xuan thought about it and replied, "Her aptitude is not bad, and she has become an earth-level spirit cultivator at the age of fifteen."

What Yun Luofeng had done in the Ning Family was only known to the people of the Ning Family, and the Ning Family had blocked all the news of this so as not to cause any trouble to her. Therefore, these people didn't know that she had already broken through to a sky-level spirit cultivator.

"An earth-level spirit cultivator is like an ant to us. No need to fear her." The old man smiled faintly. "Find an earth-level spirit cultivator from the collateral line to solve her. No need to bother the disciples from the direct line for such a lowly person."

"Yes, Father." Tian Xuan made an obeisance and strode outside the door.

Not long after, the disciples of the Tian Family guarded a girl to enter the room, and the girl was accompanied by a middle-aged man who looked somewhat like her.

"Master."

Not expecting that the noble master would meet him in person one day, the middle-aged man was quite excited.

"Well," the old man nodded and said indifferently, "is this your daughter?"

"Yes, Master."

The middle-aged man hurriedly poked the girl beside him and said anxiously, "Ling'er, kneel down to Master."

However, the girl next to him didn't move, her bright eyes filled with coldness.

"Ling'er, get down on your knees!" The middle-aged man shouted out loud.

A mocking smile was hovering on Zhong Ling's lips. "I will not kneel down to earth or heaven but only to my master. Why should I kneel down to you?"

The middle-aged man, though he knew Zhong Ling was quite obstinate, didn't expect that she could be so obstinate. He broke into a cold sweat and hurriedly kowtowed to the old man with great force.

"Master, this girl just came back to the Tian Family. She is still not familiar with our rules. Please don't be angry with me!"

He didn't care if the b*tch was courting death or not, but she couldn't implicate him. If he had known that, he wouldn't have taken her back!

"Hum!" The old man snorted, and said without any expression, "You really should teach her some manners! How can she be so rude? Besides, the people of the Tian Family are much more honorable than a General's Estate's heiress, even though you are from the collateral line. How dare you acknowledge such a lowly person as your master? You are just abasing yourself!"

Zhong Ling'er sneered, "My master is much better than you people! She will come to save me, and then she will wipe out the whole Tian Family!"

"Hahaha! The old man laughed out loud, "Little girl, you really overestimate her. An earth-level spirit cultivator can't threaten the Tian Family."

Obviously, in the old man's opinion, Yun Luofeng was just a trivial existence.

Zhong Ling'er snorted and turned her head away, refusing to look at the old man.

"Little girl," the old man's eyes darkened and he sneered, "You should feel honored for being allowed to be part of the Tian Family. The Tian Family is way more powerful than the General's Estate! Only by serving the Tian Family can you have a promising future."

Hearing the old man's words, Zhong Ling'er finally turned her eyes to him, her lips showing a sarcastic curve. "I don't know how you want me to serve the Tian Family."

"Haha," the old man rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "Girl, you have no talent. Normally you couldn't even become a middle-level spirit cultivator in your entire life, but now you are a high-level spirit cultivator."

Zhong Ling'er didn't interrupt the old man, but the sneer on her face was spreading.

"So…" the old man paused and continued, "I guess that you must have some precious treasure that helped you break through so fast. Would you like to show me that treasure?"

The old man was literally telling Zhong Ling'er to give the treasure to the Tian Family!

"I'm sorry," Zhong Ling'er raised the corners of her lips, a mocking gleam in her bright eyes, "It's because of my master's training that I could break through to my present level. I don't have any treasure like what you just mentioned."

The old man's face immediately turned somber, and he slightly narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot? What does Yun Luofeng have to make a mediocre person like you break through to a high-level spirit cultivator? As a disciple of the Tian Family, it is simply unforgivable to keep that treasure to yourself!"

The Tian Family?

When the two words jumped into Zhong Ling'er's ears, a resentful look appeared in her eyes, "My last name is Zhong, not Tian, and I'm not the disciple of the Tian Family!"

"How dare you!"

Smack!

Hearing the rebellious words uttered by Zhong Ling'er, the middle-aged man standing next to her jumped to slap her. Soon, her delicate little face flushed and a trace of blood oozed from a corner of her mouth.

"How dare you talk to Master like this? If it wasn't for me, you would not be able to come to this world! Now you even dare to disobey me? Kneel down and apologize to Master."

Zhong Ling'er clenched her fist and said with a sneer, "I'd rather I had never been born than have a biological father like you! No, you are not worthy to be my father, you are a beast!"

"Shut up!" The middle-aged man glared at her, "Your mother was just a village woman! It is a blessing for her to have my baby! Otherwise, a person like you would never be able to enter the Tian Family in your life. Now get down on your knees!"

Zhong Ling'er stubbornly turned her little face away, clenching her fist harder.

"You darn girl, if I don't teach you a lesson, you are simply not aware of who you are!"

Bang!

The middle-aged man kicked Zhong Ling'er hard at the back of her knees, and Zhong Ling'er's knees couldn't help falling toward the ground. Just when she was going to kneel down, she made her knees stop in the air, only one inch off the ground…

Her legs were trembling, her little face turned pale, and cold sweat kept running down from her forehead and dripped on the ground before her.

The old man glanced at Zhong Ling'er with surprise. He didn't expect that she could hold her knees under such a fierce attack. Such perseverance was shocking.

Unfortunately, the old man didn't know what kind of a devil training the members of the corps had received in the Yun Family during the six months. After being trained like that, all the people had acquired the power of determined will.

"Little girl, not bad, but I wonder whether you can resist the pressure of my power."

The old man faintly smiled and then released all his power. In an instant, the whole room was filled with the pressure of his power. Under the strong pressure and unable to hold on, the middle-aged man and the other disciples of the Tian Family all groveled on the ground, but Zhong Ling'er was still struggling to resist the pressure.

Her hands pressed hard against the ground, and she bit her lip tightly. Her mouth was filled with blood, and she swallowed it.

The old man's eyes gradually changed, and he shook his head in pity.

"What a pity. Your ability is not bad. If you had returned to the Tian Family after you got that treasure, maybe you would have made a great achievement by now."

In the old man's opinion, it was all because that Zhong Ling'er had gained some treasure that she could gain such strength! He didn't know, however, that her achievement was closely related to Yun Luofeng. He presumingly thought that if Zhong Ling'er had not followed Yun Luofeng, her achievements would have been greater.

Bang!

Finally, Zhong Ling'er couldn't support herself and fell to the ground. From the very beginning to the end, her knees didn't touch the ground, and at the last minute, she chose to fall to the ground with her whole body.

"Take her away."

The old man waved and said without any expression, "And we must get that treasure that she has! With it, the Tian Family will be able to grow stronger even without Tian Ya."

Tian Ya, aren't you proud?

In that case, I will surpass you! I'll see whether you can still face the Tian Family with that haughty attitude!

…

On the rugged mountain road of Tian Mountain, a snow-white robed girl was slowly walking, her feet stepping on the fallen leaves and making a rustling sound.

Behind the girl, there were a man and a woman, both of whom were armed with swords and closely followed her.

Boom!

Suddenly, there was a fierce fighting sound on the road ahead. However, after hearing the sound, the girl remained unmoved, with a lazy smile on her beautiful face.

Hearing the sounds ahead, Qingyan looked up at the girl and said, "Master, it seems some people are fighting."

"It's none of our business. Let's go on."

Bang!

At that moment, a shadow fell down from the sky and fell in front of Yun Luofeng. The man in black had a black cloth on his face, and his chest was red with blood. He covered his injured chest with his hands and kept coughing up blood.

"Help…me…" The man in black looked at Yun Luofeng who was beside him, and his hoarse voice intermittently called out.

Just at this moment, several men in robes dropped from the void and arrogantly looked at Yun Luofeng, "Little girl, you'd better mind your own business or else you'll die here."

Hearing this person's warning, Yun Luofeng smiled slightly. "I'm just passing by. You can go on."

When the man in black heard the voice of Yun Luofeng, his eyes were filled with despair, but soon his eyes turned determined as if he had made up his mind to face death unflinchingly.

"B*stard!

Laughing grimly, the robed man stepped forward and kicked the man in black. "I didn't expect you were so bold that you even dared to intrude into the Tian Family! You should feel lucky that you didn't disturb our master, or else you would be better off dead!"

The man in black sneered, "As long as I am alive, I must kill you all to avenge my master!"

"Hahaha! Kill us all?" As if hearing some funny joke, the robed man laughed out loud with contempt. The men behind him also guffawed, their eyes filled with disdain. After quite a while, the robed man stopped laughing and said grimly, "Just you? I'd like to see how you manage to kill us all!"

The man in black's voice was cold, and his eyes were burning with intense killing intent. "If you hadn't launched a sneak attack on me, I would have wiped out the Tian Family!"

"No matter how you fail, you've failed. Now I'm going to send you to hell, lest you should live in disgrace."

Swish!

The robed man pulled out his long sword and pointed it at the man in black. Just as he was about to kill the man in black, a hand suddenly came from off to the side and gripped the hilt of the sword.

The man in black was stunned and turned his eyes to the gorgeous girl, who was gripping the long sword, a puzzled look in his eyes.

Why did the girl suddenly save me since she seemed to have no intention of interfering just now?

Not knowing the thoughts of the man in black, Yun Luofeng turned her black eyes to the robed man. "Are you from the Tian Family?"

"Exactly!" The robed man frowned and said, "Since you know I'm from the Tian Family, stop meddling in our affairs!"

"I'm sorry," Yun Luofeng slowly raised the corners of her lips and cracked a wicked smile. "I'm coming for your Tian Family too!"

Boom!

In a flash, Yun Luofeng threw out her fist and punched the robed man's body away. With the punch of Yun Luofeng, his head hit hard against a rock and he immediately bled like a pig, his blood dyeing the mountain stream red.

The others were all dumbfounded. After quite a while, finally recovering, they pointed at Yun Luofeng with trembling fingers and said in fright, "How… how dare you attack the disciple of the Tian Family? Aren't you afraid of death?"

"I've told you, I'm coming for the Tian Family." Yun Luofeng glanced at him, "Go back and tell the Tian Family that I, Yun Luofeng, have come to take my subordinate back. Do they choose to obediently give me Zhong Ling'er, or… watch me wiping out the Tian Family?"

Yun Luofeng?

Hearing the name, the disciples of the Tian Family were all shocked and hurriedly rushed up to the mountain. No one stayed to collect the robed man's body.

"Qingyan, Ye Ling, let's go."

From the beginning to the end, Yun Luofeng didn't look at the man in black. She moved her feet and continued to walk forward.

"Wait a minute!"

The man in black got up from the ground and fell on one knee. "Miss, please take me as your subordinate and let me help you destroy the Tian Family! As long as you agree, I will serve you for the following three years!"

Yun Luofeng paused and said without looking back, "You were almost killed by disciples of the Tian Family. Why do I need you to serve me?"

When the man in black heard her words, a look of shame flashed through his face and he coughed dryly, "Well… I didn't expect that there were so many traps in the Tian Family residence, so I fell into one trap and was seriously injured. Otherwise, those people were not my opponents at all."

"The Tian Family is my enemy too, but I agree with the man who just died. A failure is a failure, no matter how you failed!"

A failure is a failure, no matter how you failed…

The man in black felt his heart shiver. He kept replaying this sentence in his mind over and over again and after quite a while, he suddenly felt enlightened. He looked up and gazed at the girl with her back to him.

"Thank you, Miss. I get what you mean! From now on, I will never fall into the enemy's trap again!" A determined look appeared on his face, "Please take me as your subordinate. I can give my life for you!"

Yun Luofeng finally turned around and raised her eyebrows gently. "Do you hate the Tian Family?"

"Yes!" The man in black's eyes suddenly turned icy, "I wish I could drink their blood, eat their flesh, and cut them into pieces! Miss, as long as you agree to take me to the Tian Family with you, my life will be yours from now on."

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, "If you want me to take you to the Tian Family, give me a good reason! And what has the Tian Family done to you to make you so angry?

"Those b*stards bullied my master!" The man in black clenched his fists, "Unfortunately, my master can't come to this place, so I came here for her!"

Yun Luofeng silently gazed at the man in black.

"Master, do you feel it too?" Inside her soul, Xiao Mo's voice rang, "This man's breath is very faint! But his strength is not bad, and I can feel that he is not carrying a treasure to conceal his breath."

In general, if you were following someone who was less powerful than you, you could successfully conceal your breath. However, if your opponent was a master, no matter how you tried, he would find you anyway. But the man in black was different! He was like a born assassin who could conceal his breath in front of anyone! He could even successfully assassinate those stronger than him.

"Master, if I'm not wrong, this man's gift is very special. Now it's still day, and if it's night, you might not be able to feel the faintest indication of his breath."

Unfortunately, this time, he accidentally fell into a trap of the Tian Family and had exposed himself. Otherwise, the masters of the Tian Family would probably have been assassinated by him.

"Your name?" asked Yun Luofeng, raising the corners of her lips.

Hearing the girl's words, the man was quite happy, and he took off the black veil on his face and revealed a very handsome face.

"Master, my name is Long Fei."

To avenge his master, he could risk everything he had! As long as he could kill the b*stards of the Tian Family, he was willing to serve the woman for ten years, let alone just three years!

"Qingyan, bandage his wound, and when he recovers, we'll go on."

"Yes, Miss."

…

In a sumptuous room, the old man was meditating with his eyes closed, and suddenly a flustered voice came in.

"Master, something bad happened! Tian Yue, a disciple of the Third Elder's line, was killed by Yun Luofeng!"

"What?"

The old man abruptly opened his eyes, and with a thud, he struck his palm against the wall, and the whole wall collapsed.

"How dare the woman kill a disciple of our family? Does she think we are all weaklings who will be trampled on by her? Let's go, I'm going to kill this woman with my own hands and let her know the consequence of offending the Tian Family!"

Towering above the mountains, a majestic mountain gate stood. With its bronze color, it looked really solemn under the sun.

Yun Luofeng stopped, stared at the bronze gate with her dark eyes and ordered coldly, "Get out of my way!"

"Yes."

Qingyan and Ye Ling took several steps back and Long Fei, though he had no clue what would happen, also retreated a few steps along with them. After they did so, a longsword suddenly appeared before Yun Luofeng. The sword was floating in the air and shining with an icy light.

"Chop!" The girl was expressionless yet domineering, her voice overbearing and powerful.

Boom!

Hardly had her voice finished when the longsword fell from the void and chopped on the bronze door. In a flash, the bronze door cracked, and then the crack spread to the whole gate. Soon the whole door shattered under Long Fei's startled eyes.

"Who is so bold to destroy the Tian Family's gate?"

A loud shout came from inside the door, and soon a cold-faced middle-aged man, followed by a group of people, came out of the mountain gate, his sharp eyes staring straight at Yun Luofeng.

"Where is Zhong Ling'er?" Yun Luofeng came straight to the point.

Tian Xuan raised the corners of his lips and sneered, "Zhong Ling'er is a disciple of the Tian Family. She will not come to see a mundane person like you! You are not qualified to meet our Tian Family's disciples, even though she is only from the collateral line."

In Tian Xuan's opinion, Yun Luofeng was not qualified to make friends with the people of the Tian Family, so why should he let Zhong Ling'er see her?

From what Tian Ya had experienced, Yun Luofeng was well aware of the Tian Family's snobbery. Not affected by Tian Xuan's ridicule, Yun Luofeng continued, "I came here to find Zhong Ling'er, and if you don't want to hand her over, I can only fight my way in."

In a moment, the girl released an intense killing intent. She slightly raised her eyebrow and coldly stared at Tian Xuan with her arrogant and unruly eyes. Under the fierce wind, his white robe was fluttering, and she was so domineering and unruly that no one could ignore her.

"Hahaha!" Tian Xuan guffawed, "I'd like to see how you fight your way in! Guards, catch these people who trespass on the Tian Family!"

"Yes, Young Master."

Hearing Tian Xuan's order, the disciples of the Tian Family pulled out their weapons in succession and rushed towards Yun Luofeng. At this moment, under the fierce wind, the girl raised her eyebrows and looked at them defiantly, her silk-like hair fluttering and her black eyes so calm that one would tremble under these eyes.

"Long Fei, solve them as quickly as possible."

Her eyes penetrated the people of the Tian Family and fell on the middle-aged man standing in front of the bronze door with a murderous gleam in his dark eyes.

Hearing Yun Luofeng's order, Long Fei quickly pulled out his weapon and shuttled among the disciples of the Tian Family like a black whirlwind. Wherever the whirlwind passed, a number of disciples fell to the ground and lay in their blood. Some of them didn't even know how they died!

This guy is too fast. Tian Xuan slightly narrowed his eyes, and a look of surprise flickered through his eyes. He is like a born assassin. If he is willing to serve us, the Tian Family will become stronger!

At the thought of this, Tian Xuan didn't pay attention to the dead disciples but came up with an idea.

When all the disciples of the Tian Family fell to the ground, Long Fei wiped the splash of blood on his face, and his grim eyes gradually turned to the only remaining Tian Xuan.

Clap, clap, clap!

Tian Xuan grinned and said, "Good, your strength is not bad. But I wonder why you submit yourself to the orders of Yun Luofeng. It's really a waste of your power! If you are willing to pay allegiance to the Tian Family from now on, I can forgive you even though you've killed so many of our disciples. What do you think of that?"

In Tian Xuan's opinion, Long Fei should appreciate his offer. If he refused, he must be an ungrateful wretch.

However, hearing Tian Xuan's offer, Long Fei only sneered with disdain.

"The Tian Family? What the hell is that? Why should I pay allegiance to you? I'm here to wipe out the Tian Family. And you asked me to pay allegiance to you?"

Tian Xuan's heart was filled with anger, and he pointed at Long Fei with trembling fingers, "You just managed to kill several of our disciples! Do you think you are invincible? Wipe out the Tian Family? In your dreams! We have so many masters, you are simply no match for us."

"Masters?" Long Fei glanced at Tian Xuan. "You mean you?"

"Exactly," the middle-aged man raised his head arrogantly. "Having become a low-rank sky-level spirit cultivator a few years ago, I'm one of them. But you are only an advanced-rank earth-level spirit cultivator. How can you be my opponent?"

He was quite outstanding in the Tian Family. Except for his father who had broken through to an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator, the other elders of the Tian Family were just low-rank sky-level spirit cultivators.

But he was only in his early forties, much younger than those old guys. When he reached their age he would be more successful than his father.

This was the source of his pride!

How many people in the world could surpass him in aptitude?

Though Long Fei had also become an advanced-rank earth-level spirit cultivator at a young age, many spirit cultivators were stuck in that realm and couldn't break through from an advanced-rank earth-level spirit cultivator to a sky-level one even after ten years!

Therefore, he did not consider the person in front of him worthy of his concern.

As for Yun Luofeng…

At the age of fifteen, she had become a low-rank earth-level spirit cultivator, which was really amazing. Unfortunately, she would soon be buried here and no one would remember her achievements anymore!

Unfortunately, Tian Xuan thought that Yun Luofeng was still an earth-level spirit cultivator, and if what had happened in the Ning Family was known by him, he would not have been so puffed up with pride.

Swish!

No longer wasting time speaking, Long Fei moved his body and soon appeared behind Tian Xuan. He chopped at the back of Tian Xuan's neck with the machete in his hand, and a killing intent flashed across his eyes.

However, as if having eyes in the back of his head, Tian Xuan suddenly turned around and hit Long Fei on the chest when Long Fei was going to touch the back of his neck.

Struck by him, Long Fei retreated a few steps, and the wound on his chest broke open again. Blood was blooming on his chest like a rose and dyed his robe red.

"Master, shall we help him?" Ye Ling frowned and turned to Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "No, he can handle it."

He can handle it…

Hearing her words, Ye Ling was stunned and looked at Long Fei again, his eyes different.

Since Master had said so, the killer's strength must be way greater than he expected! He must have some trump card in his hand!

"Boy, you think you are something?" Tian Xuan proudly raised his chin and said grimly, "If you really are, defeat me!"

Long Fei narrowed his eyes, and an icy gleam flashed across his eyes. Without any hesitation, he dashed at Tian Xuan again.

"You want to fail again?" Tian Xuan, with a sneer, turned around in an instant and struck at the man with his palm, a murderous desire in his eyes.

However, when his palm was going to reach the man's chest, his body suddenly turned to a puff of smoke and disappeared…

"Ghosting?" Tian Xuan was stunned. Smelling a rat, he tried to turn around and resist the killing air he suddenly felt, but it was obviously too late.

Slash!

The machete sliced across Tian Xuan's neck, and blood jetted out and dyed his whole neck red.

"Boy, it seems that I underestimated you," Tian Xuan drew back a few steps and touched the back of his neck only to see blood all over his hand, the murderous intent in his eyes growing more intense. "You hid from my eyes with ghosting! But there is a striking difference between a sky-level spirit cultivator and an earth-level one…"

After saying this, Tian Xuan's body suddenly rose into the air and he stood in the void. At first, thinking it was easy to defeat Long Fei, he didn't fly into the air, but it turned out that the boy was really hard to deal with, so he had to fight with him in the air!

Looking down at Long Fei on the ground, Tian Xuan laughed again, "If you are really confident in your strength, fight with me in the air."

If General Yun were here, he would have broken out into curses at his shamelessness. As a sky-level spirit cultivator, he was asking an earth-level spirit cultivator to have a dual with him in the air? There were very few people who were as shameless as him on the whole continent.

Long Fei silently put his finger into his mouth and whistled, and soon a twittering sound was heard from the void. The crowd looked up only to see a Jufeng Bird quickly flying in this direction from the void. As quick as a bolt of lightning, it soon reached the front of Long Fei.

Long Fei gently stroked the Jufeng Bird's head and said softly, "Pal, sorry, I didn't let you follow me to the Tian Family. Now, let's fight together."

Hearing the words of the man, the Jufeng Bird uttered a joyful sound, and Long Fei jumped up and stood on the back of the bird, rapidly rising into the air.

"You asked me to fight with you in the air, and now I'm here. Can we start now?" Long Fei coldly stared at Tian Xuan.

Tian Xuan's face changed for he didn't expect that Long Fei had a Jufeng Bird. But before he said anything, the Jufeng Bird cried out loud and began to attack Tian Xuan…

"Master," Ye Ling was surprised, "Why was Long Fei almost killed since he had a flying spiritual animal in his hand?"

Watching the fight in the void, Yun Luofeng said, "The Jufeng Bird's strength is not very high. It would not help much even though Long Fei summoned it. Instead of helping Long Fei survive the hunting of the Tian Family, it would only be sacrificed in vain."

Long Fei was seriously injured and couldn't fight like he was now, so even if he had summoned this Jufeng Bird, he would have courted the hunting of sky-level spirit cultivators and got himself killed.

Usually used as a flying mount, Jufeng Bird was not very intelligent and would only take orders from its master instead of taking the initiative to save its master.

Ye Ling nodded his head and turned to watch the fight in the air again.

…

In the air, the Jufeng Bird rammed into Tian Xuan with its huge body and issued a deafening twittering sound, which was like a thunderclap rumbling by the ear.

This was the ability of Jufeng Bird!

Though it was not quite powerful, its voice could disturb the opponent's mind and make their ears humming.

Swish!

At this moment, like a bolt of lightning, Long Fei jumped off the back of the Jufeng Bird and appeared behind Tian Xuan…

Tian Xuan tried to block the Jufeng Bird's voice with spiritual energy, but it was too late. Long Fei kicked Tian Xuan's butt hard and kicked his body out of the sky.

Then Long Fei jumped down from the void too, his foot stepping on Tian Xuan's back. With a loud thud, a big pit appeared on the ground and the two fell into it.

The smoke was spreading throughout the mountain gate.

Tian Xuan coughed and slowly climbed out of the pit. Grimly staring at Long Fei's cool face, he snorted, "Since you've made such a big noise, my father and the other elders of the Tian Family must have heard it. You guys will be so dead when they come!"

In fact, Tian Xuan had already regretted it. He should not have come out by himself. Instead, he should have enticed them into the mountain gate and killed them with traps! Who would expect that Yun Luofeng brought such a person with her? He was just fighting to a draw against an earth-level spirit cultivator! If this news was spread, it would be a big disgrace for him!

Yes! In Tian Xuan's mind, he was tied with Long Fei and he would never admit that he had lost!

"Xuan'er."

Suddenly, an old voice came from ahead. Hearing the voice, Tian Xuan was quite excited. Looking eagerly at the old man who stepped out of the gate, he shouted with joy, "Father!"

Behind the old man there were elders of the Tian Family, all of whom glared at Yun Luofeng and her companions.

"Miss Yun," the old man nodded to Tian Xuan and turned his head to Yun Luofeng, saying coldly, "don't you think you've gone too far? You killed a disciple of the Tian Family and tried to break through our mountain gate! Now you have killed so many of our disciples. We've never offended you. Why are you so outrageous? Please give me a reason!"

"I just want to know where Zhong Ling'er is, but you refuse to tell me, so I can only find out about it in my own way," said Yun Luofeng, who raised the corners of her lips and gave a wicked smile.

"Zhong Ling'er is a disciple of the Tian Family. It has nothing to do with you no matter how we deal with her. Just mind your own business," the old man said coldly, frowning.

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "She is my person, so the Tian Family… can't decide her fate!"

"Hum!" the old man snorted, "Then show me your strength!"

Tian Xuan's eyes shone with excitement as he found that his father had become enraged.

His father finally decided to teach these people a lesson! He would love to see how these people died in misery! Especially the woman Yun Luofeng! She wouldn't be able to resist a single blow of his father.

No!

His father could kill her in a second just with his momentum!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 521-530

Before the mountain gate, the girl's white robe fluttering in the fierce wind, her lips showing a wicked curve, she looked right into the eyes of the old man.

"Okay!"

She replied to the old man's provocation with only one word. Compared with the old man's aggressiveness, she looked quite graceful.

"How arrogant she is!"

Flying into a rage, the elders of the Tian Family were all eager to give this arrogant girl a lesson. However, when they just pulled out their weapons, the old man's cold voice rang.

"Back off, all of you!" The old man slightly narrowed his eyes and ordered harshly.

Hearing his order, though they didn't want to, they still slowly retreated behind the old man.

"I'll deal with this little girl by myself."

The old man looked at the girl who was releasing a wicked yet lazy aura, his eyes shining with a grim light. He was so confident that he even didn't pull out his weapon before he dashed at Yun Luofeng.

As a sky-level spirit cultivator, he was really fast! When the crowd realized what had happened, he had already reached the front of Yun Luofeng. Carrying a fierce wind, his palm struck at her gorgeous face with a swooshing sound.

From the beginning to the end, she looked quite calm.

However, when the old man's palm was going to reach her, the girl suddenly raised the corners of her lips…

The smile was evil and unruly, like a snake crawling from the depths of the earth, making people shudder.

Boom!

The old man gathered all his spirit energy and attacked Yun Luofeng with all his might. His attack was so fierce that the air around him was suddenly frozen.

"Hahaha, Yun Luofeng, this is for your provocation to the Tian Family!" Tian Xuan guffawed.

In his view, Yun Luofeng was doomed to die under the attack of his father. But soon his smile froze, his eyes wide open with astonishment, and he unbelievingly stared at the place where Yun Luofeng was standing. She had suddenly disappeared!

Yes!

Just as the old man's fierce attack was going to reach Yun Luofeng, she suddenly disappeared, and the power of his attack fell on an ancient tree in front of him. In an instant, the tree fell down and the splashed dust almost covered the mountain gate.

"Where is she?" The elders of Tian Family were also shocked. They couldn't believe that a living person would suddenly disappear like that! However, when all the people were wondering, suddenly, a weak voice rang from nowhere.

"Look, the one in the sky… Is it Yun Luofeng?"

Hearing this, all of the people raised their heads and turn their eyes to the blue sky…

In the sky, she was standing there, her hands clasped behind back, her white robe gently fluttering. It was the most beautiful scene, making everyone hold their breath.

"A… a sky-level spirit cultivator?"

"Oh my god, she's a sky-level spirit cultivator, a fifteen-year-old sky-level spirit cultivator! It's a shame that this woman doesn't belong to the Tian Family."

The elders of the Tian Family were all stunned. She could fly in the air! What did it mean? It meant that this fifteen-year-old girl had already become a sky-level spirit cultivator!

Was there really someone in the world who could become a sky-level spirit cultivator at the age of 15?

Among the crowd, Tian Xuan was the most shocked one. His face was stiff, and his body shook violently. He always thought that no one could compare with him because he had become a sky-level spirit cultivator at such a young age!

But he didn't expect that a fifteen-year-old girl was a sky-level spirit cultivator!

"Xuan'er!" The old man's face darkened, "Didn't you say that Yun Luofeng was only an earth-level spirit cultivator? Why is she a sky-level spirit cultivator?"

Tian Xuan answered with a wry smile, "Father, she really was a low-rank earth-level spirit cultivator a few months ago, and I don't know how she is a sky-level spirit cultivator now."

Smack!

The old man slapped Tian Xuan and shouted coldly, "You don't know? How dare you tell me you don't know? Do you want to tell me that Yun Luofeng broke through from an earth-level spirit cultivator to a sky-level spirit cultivator in just a few months? Do you think I'm a fool?"

Even a reincarnated Spirit God would not be able to break through from an earth-level spirit cultivator to a sky-level spirit cultivator in just a few months! Let alone Yun Luofeng who was just an ordinary human! That was why the old man doubted Tian Xuan!

"I will reckon with you when I solve this woman!" The old man grimly glanced at Tian Xuan, his voice icy.

Then he turned to Yun Luofeng and said coldly, "Miss Yun, your talent is really good. If you hadn't killed so many disciples of the Tian Family, perhaps I would invite you to join us."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "Even if I hadn't killed the people of the Tian Family, I would not join you!"

Even if they hadn't captured Zhong Ling'er, she would not have any good feelings for the Tian Family, because of Tian Ya! Although she didn't accept Tian Ya as her disciple, he was still an old friend of hers, so how would she join the Tian Family that had hurt Tian Ya?

"Haha, little girl, you are really arrogant." Hearing her words, the old man was so angry that he burst into laughter, "But I wonder whether you will still be able to speak like that later on."

Yun Luofeng glanced at him with a smile in her eyes and said, "I'm in a hurry. To save my time, why don't you all fight with me together?"

The old man had known that Yun Luofeng was quite arrogant, but now he found that he didn't know her well enough.

Her arrogance was simply beyond his imagination!

She was just a low-rank sky-level spirit cultivator. What made her believe she could deal with so many sky-level spirit cultivators at the same time? What's more, her opponents included him, an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator!

"Yun Luofeng! Who do you think you are? How dare you despise the Tian Family like this!"

Unable to stand her provocation, the elders of Tian Family all flew into a rage, drew out their weapons and glared at the girl standing in mid-air.

"Yes, your talent is really great, but it's impossible for you to beat all the masters of the Tian Family at the same time!"

"Master, since she had said so, what are we waiting for? She wouldn't know who she is if we don't teach her a lesson!"

Tian Xuan's eyes also darkened. He curled his lips, and with a bloodthirsty light in his eyes said, "Father, please allow me to join the battle!"

He had long wanted to attack Yun Luofeng, but was scared away by her strength! To his delight, she proposed to fight with all the masters of the Tian Family at the same time! Wasn't it a great opportunity?

"It's not proper," Though burning with raging flames of anger, to maintain the fame of the Tian Family, the old man still stopped the crowd. "If the news is spread that we bullied a little girl together, it will hurt the fame of the Tian Family."

Stopped by the old man, no one dared say anything more, and they could only stare at Yun Luofeng with angry eyes.

"B*tch, you're lucky this time! If you are still so arrogant, don't blame us for being rude to you!"

However, hearing their words, Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, her face unruly and domineering. "Don't waste my time. You can fight with me together, and I'll solve you in ten minutes."

Though she spoke in a mild tone, her words had irritated everyone of the Tian Family.

"Master, don't speak for this woman again. She is just insane. We really should teach her a lesson!"

"For justice, we suggested a one-on-one combat, but she is just too presumptuous! How dare she say she can solve us in ten minutes?!"

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "No, I'm wrong. It won't take me ten minutes. Five minutes would be enough."

Boom!

This time, even the old man was irritated by Yun Luofeng, let alone the others of the Tian Family.

"Good, very good, I've been living for so many years and I've met a lot of geniuses, but none of them was as presumptuous as you! If you really want us to fight with you together, I can meet your demand! Come on, let's kill her right here, right now!"

"Yes, Master!"

Hearing his words, the people of the Tian Family all looked at Yun Luofeng, and their eyes lit up with a ferocious light. Then they all flew into the air, stood around Yun Luofeng and surrounded her in the middle…

A murderous aura was spreading throughout the void, and a powerful pressure was diffusing and gradually permeating the whole sky. The pressure was so overwhelming that the people standing on the ground who were not strong enough couldn't help but gasp for breath.

Long Fei clenched his fists nervously, and his eyes were full of worry. "Will Master be in danger?"

Even if Yun Luofeng was a sky-level spirit cultivator, she was confronting a crowd of sky-level spirit cultivators alone! In particular, one of them was an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator. How could she cope with so many of them at the same time?

"Don't worry." Qingyan answered with a smile, "Just remember that Master will never fight an uncertain war. Now that she has said so, she can definitely do it. Just have some faith in her."

Just have some faith in her…

As if having a magical power, Qingyan's words calmed Long Fei down. Even he himself didn't know when he started to trust the strong girl like Qingyan and Ye Ling did.

It was as if there was nothing she couldn't achieve!

In the air, she was calmly gazing at the crowd of people who had surrounded her, a smile hovering on her lips. Under so many murderous glares, she was as calm as ever, her snow-white robe fluttering in the breeze, and she was as beautiful as a blooming white lotus.

"I'll not use my hands in the fight."

Arrogant and domineering!

Not only did she fight against heavy odds, she also claimed that she would solve them in ten minutes, and now she said she would not use her hands in the fight. How could they stand such a blatant provocation? Hardly had Yun Luofeng finished speaking when all the people of the Tian Family became furious and rushed at her with rage, their eyes filled with a murderous desire.

Yun Luofeng lightly moved her body, dodged the attack of Master Tian who was the fastest, and then rushed to the other elders.

Boom!

Her soul attack heavily struck a person's mind and at the moment his mind turned blank, she moved her leg and kicked him down from the void…

Her kick was so powerful that the guy was seriously injured. Even if he was not disabled, he would lose his combat ability after that. Then, repeating this approach, she dodged the attack of Master Tian and attacked the other elders who were only low-rank sky-level spirit cultivators.

After a moment, all the elders were kicked down from the air by her, and only the old man and Tian Xuan were left in the sky.

"Who… who the hell are you?" Tian Xuan's body trembled with fright and he bit his whitened lips, asking, "Why were the elders unresistingly defeated by you? What the hell did you do to them?"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and cracked a wicked smile, "What did I do to them? Why not try it yourself?"

As Tian Xuan became more and more frightened, a loud bang went off in his head, and before he could react, he got kicked hard on the chest. In an instant, he felt a sharp pain in his organs. Vomiting a mouthful of blood, he couldn't help but fall down to the ground.

In fact, Yun Luofeng could defeat these people without soul attack, but she didn't want to waste her time, so she decided to solve them as quickly as possible.

The old man turned pale, his clenched fists slightly trembling, his eyes firmly fixed on Yun Luofeng, and he said in an icy voice, "Little girl, I really underestimated you. I didn't expect that you could injure so many of my men under my attack."

The old man was very unhappy!

He had launched so many attacks, but none of them had reached Yun Luofeng! And under his attacks, she had defeated so many elders of the Tian Family.

It was like a smack in his face!

Thinking of this, the old man felt a sharp pain on his cheek and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Now you're the only one left." Yun Luofeng's eyes gradually turned to the old man and she pressed on toward him, "To save time, I've solved the other b*stards first, and now it's your turn."

Not low nor high, her voice came down from the sky.

Hearing her words, the elders of Tian Family had nothing to say though they were all enraged, for all of them put together couldn't defeat her!

"Haha," the old man sneered, "I'm still a sky-level spirit cultivator. Though I can't kill you, you can't kill me either! Well, didn't you say you would beat us in five minutes? Now, it's almost five minutes. If you can't defeat me before the time is up, you lose."

The old man paused, and continued, "If you lose, you should kneel down, kowtow to me and serve as the Tian Family's slave! And serve as our slave for your whole life!"

His voice was spread throughout the mountain path with the breeze. Hearing his words, Long Fei was startled.

The old man was simply too shameless! It would be deemed as Master's failure if Master didn't defeat all of them in just five minutes? And then Master would have to serve as the Tian Family's slave?

How could he have the nerve to say these words since they all put together couldn't defeat Master?

Yun Luofeng glanced at the old man, "I'll never accept unfair deals!"

"Haha," the old man sarcastically raised the corners of his lips, "Now you are afraid? Too late! Our talk has wasted a lot of time, and if you don't hurry up, the time will be up."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "When I say I never take a loss, I meant that I definitely wouldn't take a one-sided bet. If I can defeat you in the allotted time, what will you offer?"

"Haha," the elderly man guffawed with confidence saturating his features, "I will let you punish me however you want!"

"I'm not interested in you." Yun Luofeng lightly stroked her chin. "How about this, everyone from the Tian Family descends from the peak of the mountain to the base on their knees, and every step that you take, you need to humiliate yourself once. Of course, the harsher the insult, the better. If the insult isn't harsh enough, then you will start over again."

"You…" the elderly man's expression shifted, and he darkly stated, "aren't you being too cruel?"

"This is only one part of it." Yun Luofeng wickedly smiled. "The second part is that I want Zhong Ling'er to appear without any harm! For every strand of hair that is missing on her body, I will kill one person!"

The elderly man's expression became increasingly unsightly, and a malicious glint flashed through his eyes.

"Yun Luofeng, I only proposed one request, why do you think you can suggest two? This is too unfair!"

Yun Luofeng blinked. "You also know what fair is? If you think it's unfair, then we can change our bet so that it's until one of us is defeated, how about it? Also, the second term that I suggested? It wasn't part of the bet. I was merely informing you!"

If she wanted to kill someone, Tian Family had no way of stopping her. Hence, that sentence was only a notification for Tian Family and was not a part of the bet!

The elderly man snorted. "Yun Luofeng, you got scared as expected, so you want to make me change the method of our bet! Unfortunately, I won't do as you wish, and I agree to your terms! 10 minutes is almost over, let me see how you will defeat me!"

Even if Yun Luofeng defeated all of the elders of Tian Family in this short period of time, it did not mean that she could defeat him in the remaining time.

As for him, he only needed to dodge her techniques, and it would be enough to drag it out until 10 minutes was over!

"Also, don't forget that earlier you said you wouldn't use both hands!" added the old man shamelessly.

Long Fei was incredibly angered by this old man. No wonder he could do what he did back then. Truly no one could compare to his shameless conduct.

However, Yun Luofeng, the person involved, merely faintly smiled and uttered, "Alright!"

Watching the young lady's confident and brazen features, a feeling of unease suddenly appeared in the old man's heart. However, now that his proposal was accepted, he had to follow through with it and could not take back what he had said.

Hence, he only gritted his teeth and said, "Then we will start now!"

Wow!

After saying this, the old man did not directly exchange blows with her and, instead, chose to turn around and flee.

At the same time, Yun Luofeng's figure was like a flash of lightning, rapidly chasing the old man.

Seeing the girl about to reach him, the old man hurriedly turned around, and the light of a sword abruptly streaked through the air, heading towards the girl.

Yun Luofeng's body leaned to one side, dodging the light. Because of her movement, the distance between them was slightly lengthened…

"Hoho," the elderly man glanced at Yun Luofeng, who was catching up once more, with a mocking arch on the corner of his lips, "Little girl, you're still too green, accepting my bet this easily! I will definitely win this bet."

Just as he said that, a white figure suddenly landed in front of him, blocking his path. "Is that so?"

"You…" the elderly man was stunned, looking at Yun Luofeng with astonishment and an expression of disbelief, "how did you get in front of me?"

He had slightly increased his distance between them just now, so how did she arrive in front of him with just a momentary loss of his attention?

Staring at the old man's shocked gaze, Yun Luofeng shrugged and said, "I was only playing with you earlier."

Giving him hope and then letting him fall into despair. This was her retribution for this old man!

Boom!

A spiritual attack slammed into the elderly man's mind again.

However, he had already reached sky-level, intermediate-rank after all, so he recovered in the blink of an eye. But this blink of an eye was enough to allow Yun Luofeng's leg to mercilessly hit the old man's face, making him stagger back a few steps. The friction of her leg moving through the air had created several sparks.

"Yun Luofeng!" The elderly man's face was livid. "You know how to spiritually attack?"

This time, he was truly too careless. He could never have imagined that not only did Yun Luofeng possess quick speed, but she also knew how to attack spiritually! No wonder so many members of the Tian Family were knocked down by her in an instant.

Yun Luofeng did not respond to his words, and her body flashed again, reappearing behind him. The moment that he turned around, a spiritual attack was released again, and then her leg landed on his lower back, causing him to cry out in pain.

What followed was a one-sided beating!

Something like a spiritual attack was a god-level cheating tool to begin with! The elderly man could only resist her spiritual attacks if his strength had reached advanced-rank sky-level. It was a pity that because he was not strong enough, he took a hit every time she used spiritual attacks.

"It's almost time."

Looking at the sky, Yun Luofeng did not continue her beating and directly kicked the old man to the ground with a bang, his geriatric body creating a large crater in the ground.

After this fight was over, an innumerable amount of craters covered the mountain path, and a ceaselessly wailing person lay in every crater.

"Why?" The elderly man's fingers deeply dug into the earth, and his furious eyes intently glared at the girl gradually descending from the sky. He asked between gritted teeth, "Why did you knock them down with only one blow but tormented me like this?"

At a time like this, the old man finally understood that Yun Luofeng could have defeated him in an instant with one spiritual attack alone, but she did not do that. Instead, she played with him like a cat teasing a mouse.

Yun Luofeng stood in front of him and looked down at him while towering over him, "To vent some anger for someone!"

Before coming to Tian Family, she already investigated all the members of the Tian Family!

This old man was the head of Tian Family and also Tian Ya's full-blooded younger brother, but he did things that hurt Tian Ya back then! That was why she tormented him like this. Her point was to vent some anger for Tian Ya.

Long Fei watched Yun Luofeng with admiration. He knew that he did not follow the wrong person this time. Even if Master knew, she would also encourage him to continue following her.

"I have finished the bet in time," Yun Luofeng lightly raised her chin, "so shouldn't you adhere to the agreement now and have all the members of the Tian Family kneel and descend down the mountain?"

Suddenly, the old man started laughing, and his smile revealed a killing intent as he said, stressing each syllable, "You're dreaming. Even if I die, I still won't endure that type of humiliation! Moreover, you can't kill me!"

Looking at the old man's confident face, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Are you sure?"

Her three words were powerful and resonated, reverberating throughout this crater-filled mountain path.

The elderly man's eyes darkened a few degrees. He propped himself up and climbed out of the crater before coldly stating, "Yun Luofeng, if you still want Zhong Ling'er's life, then kneel down and beg me. Perhaps I will let her go then!" His geriatric face was adorned with a smile of self-satisfaction as he haughtily glanced at her.

As expected, after hearing the old man's words, Yun Luofeng, who was originally pressing closer to him, halted her steps and intently stared at him.

The old man guffawed. "So what if you won? Don't you still have to listen to my order in the end? I will give you one chance. Kneel down in front of me, and I will immediately return Zhong Ling'er to you!"

To him, he did not need face anymore, he only wanted to humiliate the young girl in front of him to calm the fury in his heart.

Yun Luofeng did not say anything and silently looked at him. Her dark eyes were placid without a single ripple, causing other people to be unable to detect her thoughts.

"How is it? Isn't this trade really worthwhile? You only need to kowtow a few times, and you get a life in exchange. It's your profit no matter how you think about it!"

After hearing this, the girl's features finally stirred. She slowly lifted her arm, and a long sword appeared out of thin air with a swish. Then, she instantly charged towards the old man.

The man's reaction was quite quick, and he hurriedly leaned to the side, narrowly dodging it. However, even then, his shoulder was still slashed by the long sword, and blood spurted out.

"Yun Luofeng, it looks like you really don't care about whether Zhong Ling'er lives or not! Since it's like this, wait to collect her corpse then!" said the old man maliciously.

However, when he spoke the last word, Yun Luofeng flicked a black pill from her fingers, shooting it into his mouth just as he closed his mouth. Taken by surprise, the old man swallowed his saliva as well as the black pill.

"You used an underhanded method against me!" shouted the old man in fury with a shift in his expression.

Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows and looked at his furious face with a faint smile.

The expression in her eyes completely infuriated him, and he snorted, "Alright, since you insist on acting rashly, I will send a signal right now. After seeing my signal, the members of the Tian Family will immediately kill Zhong Ling'er!"

After saying this, the old man's eyes shifted. "However, this master has always been magnanimous, so if you give me the antidote and kowtow, I will still spare her!"

Spare Zhong Ling'er? If it wasn't for that b*tch, we would not have attracted Yun Luofeng! So after humiliating Yun Luofeng, I will instantly have Zhong Ling'er killed!

Yun Luofeng glanced at the old man and aloofly said, "What I had you consume just now is the Bone-Shattering Pill. After ingesting this medicinal pill, I can let you taste the feeling of having your bones shatter with a mere thought. It doesn't matter even if you can tolerate this type of pain since I can make your spirit disperse!"

The girl paused briefly before continuing, "Using your spirit as a trade for Zhong Ling'er's life, she won't lose anything!"

What is called a threat? The one that Yun Luofeng employed was the pinnacle of perfection.

You want to kill Zhong Ling'er? Sure! She would lose her life, but she would still have a chance to reincarnate, but I won't give even this chance to you!

Like this, Zhong Ling'er would not take a loss!

Fear finally appeared in the eyes of the elderly man. He could not help but take a few steps back as he watched Yun Luofeng with an unsightly expression.

"Are you bluffing to scare me?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "You will know in a moment whether I'm bluffing or not."

After she spoke her words, an intense pain abruptly shot from the old man's body. The pain was inescapable, as though a slab of stone was continuously grinding on his body.

At the same time, a burst of green flame appeared in his surroundings. The flame incinerated his body, causing his spirit to also burn in pain as though it was being ripped apart.

Soul Flame! It was actually Soul Flame!

Just how strong did the spirit of this young girl have to be in order for her to even maneuver Soul Flame?

He believed that if this continued, his spirit would definitely disperse, and he could never reincarnate!

"Stop! Stop already!" the elderly man wailed in anguish, "I promise you, I will return Zhong Ling'er to you, stop this quickly!"

"Why should I believe you?" Yun Luofeng's brows slightly raised. "Have your people retrieve Zhong Ling'er. I will decide on your fate after I see her! If she's injured in any manner, I will let you taste the feeling of your spirit dispersing!"

The elderly man suddenly became anxious, and he secretly prayed that Zhong Ling'er's father did not torture her. Otherwise, he was afraid that his spirit would really disperse!

"Tian Xuan!" The old man gritted his teeth. "Bring him to Tian Zhu's residence!"

"Yes, Father."

Tian Xuan's eyes were dark, but after seeing that even his own father was completely defeated by Yun Luofeng, he did not have any intention to resist, so he could only lead Long Fei toward the entrance.

Under Tian Xuan's guidance, the traps were of no trouble, and Long Fei easily entered the Tian residence.

At this time, in a small, remote courtyard, Tian Zhu held a rod in his hand and was using it to ruthlessly hit a young girl's snow-white skin.

The girl's clothes were already shredded into pieces, and her once beautiful hair lay behind her in disarray. Her body was covered with ghastly horizontal marks, and her small, pale face was drenched in drops of sweat as big as beans.

She tightly bit on her colorless lips and silently accepted Tian Zhu's flogging.

"You rebellious daughter, I regret allowing your mother to give birth to a rebellious daughter like you back then. You will anger me to death!"

Tian Zhu mercilessly lectured Zhong Ling'er, as though he wanted to vent all the humiliation that he suffered on her.

"If you had obediently listened to Family Head's words, perhaps I would also rise in standing as well and wouldn't be frequently bullied by those from the direct lineage! Let me tell you, as my daughter, you wouldn't exist without me! So you must do whatever I have you do without any disobedience!"

Zhong Ling'er snorted and closed her eyes, her pale face revealing her decision to accept death.

She definitely would not obey the orders of the Tian Family! Yun Luofeng was the only one who could make her submit in her entire life.

Seeing Zhong Ling'er's stubborn appearance, Tian Zhu became more furious. He scooped up some salt water from the side and ferociously splashed it on her body.

Hiss!

The salt water soaked into the broken skin, creating an intense pain and making her inhale sharply and her body to ceaselessly shudder.

"Zhong Ling'er, if you want to enter the genealogical record of Tian Family, go seduce Young Master Tian Yu!"

Tian Yu was the most prominent member of the younger generation of Tian Family and was also the direct grandson of the head of the household! This was why Tian Zhu wanted Zhong Ling'er to go seduce Tian Yu.

"I already told you that I'm not interested in the Tian Family at all, nor do I want to change my family name to Tian." Zhong Ling'er suddenly opened her eyes and angrily turned around, coldly glaring at Tian Zhu.

"You're seeking death!" Hearing this, Tian Zhu grew angrier and slammed the stick down with a bang, leaving a red imprint on her back.

Zhong Ling'er spat out a mouthful of blood, and her inner organs were all embroiled in pain. With a frosty smile, she said, "No matter how you hit me, I still won't obey you."

"What insolence! Zhong Ling'er, if it weren't for the fact that you are somewhat pretty, I wouldn't have you go seduce Young Master Tian Yu! With your status, it would be a miracle if you could be his concubine."

Zhong Ling'er's inward sneer intensified as she argued, "By following my master, I can be the proper wife of someone, but by entering Tian Family, I can only be a concubine? The superiority and inferiority between wife and concubine are apparent."

"I really don't know whether to say you are stupid or foolish. Don't you understand the logic behind how being the concubine of a son of nobility is better than being the wife of a servant?"

"I, Zhong Ling'er, would rather be the wife of someone poor than the concubine of someone rich! I don't seek to live a life of luxury, living without worrying about food is already enough!" Zhong Ling'er supported her body to stand up. Her body was slightly trembling as she heavily leaned against the ancient tree behind her with resolution in her bright eyes.

In her life, if she could find someone to live together until death did they part and have mutual respect in their marriage, it would be superior to living a life of luxury.

Long Fei arrived just as Zhong Ling'er spoke these words. Although her voice was very weak, it was as melodious as a black-naped oriole and extremely sweet to Long Fei's ears.

She would rather be the wife of someone poor than the concubine of someone rich! In a world where the weak were prey to the strong, just how many people could possess such a virtuous and noble character? Hence, Long Fei could not help but feel admiration for this stubborn girl due to her words.

Just as he was about to speak, he suddenly saw the girl's body fall towards the ground. He was stunned for a moment before rushing forward without thinking and catching her delicate body that was about to land on the ground.

Zhong Ling'er's eyelashes imperceptibly trembled. Her complexion was pale, and her body was covered in crisscrossing scars, making her appear extremely weak.

A fury faintly bloomed in his heart, and his grave eyes turned to Tian Zhu.

"Who are you?" Upon seeing Long Fei's appearance, Tian Zhu's brows furrowed. "Don't you know this is the Tian residence? How dare you actually trespass!"

Long Fei snorted and picked Zhong Ling'er in his arms before coldly saying, "No matter what, she's your daughter. Not only did you not take care of her for a single day, but you also tormented her like this. What is the difference between someone like you and a beast?"

On the way to the Tian residence, Qingyan and the others had already informed Long Fei about the objective of this journey, so he thoroughly understood the relationship between Zhong Ling'er and the Tian Family. Even if Tian Zhu did not like Zhong Ling'er, his blood still flowed through her veins, so how could he bear to treat her like this?

"She's my daughter; I'll hit her if I want and kill her if I want. Who are you to butt into my business? Since I'm the one who gave her life, she's not permitted to resist regardless of how I treat her!"

Long Fei tightly held onto Zhong Ling'er's body while glaring at Tian Zhu. "I'm afraid you have no control over the life of this woman! Moreover, don't count on the people from the Tian Family to rescue you! They can't even save themselves right now!"

What?

Tian Zhu was taken aback for a moment, not comprehending the meaning of his words. The other party's punch landed on him squarely and threw him back.

Plop!

Tian Zhu spat out a mouthful of blood and fell over with a pale complexion.

Shortly after, Long Fei walked up with big strides and picked him up by his lapel, quickly heading out of the courtyard.

…

Outside the entrance of the mountain, it was completely silent, so silent that even the sound of the wind brushing over them could be heard clearly.

Yun Luofeng had her arms across her chest as she half-leaned against the trunk of a tree, silently listening to the anguished wails of the elderly man.

The elders from the Tian Family did not dare to utter a single word, afraid that they would attract Yun Luofeng's gaze onto themselves and suffer the same punishment as the head of the household.

Just then, the door at the entrance was opened again, and Long Fei, who was carrying Zhong Ling'er with one arm and holding Tian Zhu with the other, suddenly appeared in everyone's line of sight.

Yun Luofeng's expression turned frostier after Long Fei's appearance, her body emitting a chilling icy air and her dark eyes revealing a menacing killing intent.

It was over!

After seeing the injuries covering Zhong Ling'er's body, the elderly man's heart suddenly sunk, and fear leaked into his expression as he inwardly reproached Tian Zhu.

That b*stard, actually beating Zhong Ling'er up to this extent!

Normally, it would have been fine, but that girl was related to his life right now! According to Yun Luofeng, if Zhong Ling'er was the slightest bit harmed, she would make his spirit disperse!

Tian Zhu immediately caught sight of the elderly man caged inside the flame. Since he was unaware of what had happened yet, he hurriedly cried out,"Family Head, Elder, save me!"

However, before he finished speaking, a snow-white figure swiftly crossed the air and appeared in front of him. The young girl did not look at him at all and quickly pulled out a spiritual herb from her sleeve, handing it to Long Fei. "Feed this to her."

"Um…" Long Fei briefly paused, "how should I feed it to her?"

"Chew it into pieces."

Upon hearing the young girl's words, embarrassment overtook Long Fei's face, but he still accepted the herb from her and placed it in his mouth to slowly chew it into pieces.

After handing the herb to Long Fei, Yun Luofeng's gaze gradually turned to Tian Zhu, her brows faintly raised. "Did you cause her injuries?"

From start to end, Tian Zhu did not think he did anything wrong! Zhong Ling'er life was given by him, so even if he took it back, so what? Why couldn't these people mind their own business?

"So what if I caused them? She's my daughter! I…"

Bang!

Without waiting for Tian Zhu to finish speaking, Yun Luofeng got a tight hold of his lapels and raised him up before viciously slamming him to the ground!

Tian Zhu's butt felt like it was split in two, and even his organs started hurting. He wanted to shout in fury but was interrupted by the girl's haughty voice.

"I said that I would kill a member of the Tian Family for every injury that she sustained! Since she's so seriously injured, I can only bury the entire Tian Family as well! First, I will start with you!"

As though he felt the intense killing intent from the girl, Tian Zhu finally felt fear. He tightly held his burning chest and said, "Family Head, he… he won't let you get away with it."

Yun Luofeng snorted. "He's merely a defeated opponent whose spirit will disperse very soon."

It was only now that Tian Zhu caught sight of the old man's twisted expression under the shadows of the flame. His heart abruptly started to tremble.

The head of the household, who was an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator, was actually defeated by this girl?

How was this possible?!

"Master," Long Fei glanced at Yun Luofeng and said, "when I went to rescue her just now, I saw a tub of salt water in the courtyard, and Zhong Ling'er's body has the presence of salt. This subordinate boldly surmises that this monster must have hit Zhong Ling'er and then used salt water to torture her.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 531-540

When Long Fei finished speaking, a chilly feeling came up from the bottom of the feet of Tian Zhu, causing him to shiver from the cold and fearfully look up at the cold-eyed girl in front of him.

"Qingyan, Ye Ling," Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows and icily ordered, "however he treated Zhong Ling'er, I want it returned to him doubled. I'll let you handle this matter."

Die? That was too simple for a monster like him. She would never permit him to die that easily.

"Yes, Miss."

"Yes, Master."

Understanding her meaning, Qingyan and Ye Ling cupped their fists in salute and walked toward Tian Zhu, who had fallen on the ground.

"Don't…don't come here!" Tian Zhu looked at the approaching duo, and the fear in his eyes intensified. He was about to cry out for help when Qingyan leaped up and landed a kick on his body.

Tian Zhu, whose face had turned ghastly white, nearly spat out blood from her kick. But this wasn't enough.

While Tian Zhu's heart trembled even more, Qingyan pulled out a dagger from somewhere unknown and slashed it across his face while saying with a dark smile, "Master, where do you think I should start? Should I chop off his nose first or his ears? Right, the salt water too… Ye Ling, help me prepare the salt water."

Since this guy tortured Zhong Ling'er like that, she would make him hang between life and death.

Ye Ling affectionately glanced at Qingyan before turning to walk to stand in front of Tian Xuan with a cold expression on his stern features. "If you don't want to end up like him, prepare a tub of salt water for me within half an hour."

Tian Xuan was stunned briefly and glanced at Tian Zhu, who was under Qingyan's foot, before decisively walking towards the entrance of the mountain.

Tian Zhu's heart was completely chilled. He did not know what had happened that would cause Young Master to obediently listen to these people's orders like this…

"Half an hour sounds about right." Qingyan slightly narrowed her eyes while happily looked at Tian Zhu. "I think that chopping off your arm first is better. Which hand did you use to hurt Zhong Ling'er?"

Qingyan had followed Yun Luofeng for the longest, so she had learned some of the young girl's ruthlessness. Her pretty face was full of smiles, and her curved eyes were akin to the crescent moon, brilliant and striking. However, it was the mouth of this innocent and harmless looking girl that spoke such cruel words.

Tian Zhu's face turned deathly pale from his fear. He did not dare to speak, but his trembling body already exposed the fear in his heart.

"Since you aren't telling me, I will chop off both of your arms."

The dagger in her hands slowly moved to hover above Tian Zhu's arm, and the smile on her face became crueler.

"No!"

Tian Zhu widened his eyes in fright. He voiced a loud shout just as the dagger in Qingyan's hand landed. This dagger might look small, but it was very sharp and was able to chop off the arm of a man in a split second.

Blood spurted out, painting Qingyan's lapel red. Tian Zhu immediately fainted from this intense pain.

The elderly man, who was trapped within the Soul Flame, could not bear it anymore and bellowed, "Enough!"

His voice shakily continued, "Yun Luofeng, even if Tian Zhu was at fault, don't you think your maidservant is too cruel? He only used a stick to hit Zhong Ling'er, but your maidservant chopped off his entire arm! A vicious and merciless person like that isn't worthy to be called a woman!"

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "If I didn't come to find her, who knows how your Tian Family would torture her! Hence, I won't have any pity for members of the Tian Family! However you harmed her, I will make you pay it back a hundredfold!"

The elderly man immediately quieted down. He knew that Yun Luofeng had spoken the truth. If she did not come here to rescue Zhong Ling'er, with Tian Zhu's violent personality, Zhong Ling'er's fate would not be that bright. He could only helplessly sigh as despair slowly emerged in his eyes.

At this time, Tian Xuan walked to Ye Ling while carrying a tub of salt water. He placed the tub down with a livid face and snorted before walking back to the ranks of the Tian Family.

Splash!

Qingyan ladled some salt water and watered it onto Tian Zhu's dismembered shoulder. The intense pain instantly woke Tian Zhu up. He looked at Qingyan, who was smiling like the devil, with a ghastly pale appearance.

"I be-beg you, let me go…"

His voice was hoarse, and his eyes contained prayers. Only now did he experience what fear was.

"Let you go?" Qingyan asked with a laugh. "Back then, did you think about letting Zhong Ling'er go?"

Tian Zhu opened his mouth, his throat completely dry. He knew that he had made a mistake this time.

"Since you didn't plan to let Zhong Ling'er go back then, why should I let you go now?" Qingyan asked with her chin raised as she looked down at him.

Tian Zhu hopelessly closed his eyes. He wished he could faint again this instant; it would be better than facing these devils.

"There's no need to keep the Tian Family."

Yun Luofeng's indifferent words determined the fate of the Tian Family.

"Yun Luofeng!" Tian Xuan's expression abruptly transformed as he indignantly roared, "I admit that your talent is not bad, and you are also strong! But the person behind our Tian Family is Tian Ya, who reached the realm beyond sky-level cultivator long ago! If you only wanted to slightly discipline our Tian Family, fine! But you actually want to destroy our Tian Family! Do you think Tian Ya will allow your actions?"

No matter what, Tian Family was Tian Ya's clan, and his father was Tian Ya's brother! Regardless of Tian Ya's callous feelings for the Tian Family, he would not stand aside and watch the Tian Family be destroyed. This was the origin of Tian Xuan's confidence.

Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes slid toward Tian Xuan. "Several decades ago, Tian Ya became famous at a young age, and your Tian Family bestowed an extremely large expectation upon him. However, Tian Ya fell in love with a woman that the Tian Family did not approve of! Because of this, not only did you risk framing him to appear immoral, but you also caused two people who loved each other to be separated! I reckon that Tian Ya already hates the members of your Tian Family to the bones, so why would he continue to help you?"

Tian Xuan's expression abruptly changed as he tightly clenched his fists. A heaven-reaching fury enveloped his livid expression.

"Just who are you?" The elderly man surrounded by fire looked up at Yun Luofeng with a twisted expression on his geriatric face. He intently stared at her. "There's no way that you could have known about this!"

Besides several high-level personnel in the Tian Family, only the family head of a few formidable powers could find out the reason behind Tian Ya's departure from the Tian Family all those years ago. Even the sons of the Tian Family did not know about this! Hence, for all these years, the sons of the Tian Family often used the famed reputation of Tian Ya to lord their power over everyone in the outside world.

However, now, a mere granddaughter of a general from the Longyuan Kingdom actually knew about these deep secrets of the Tian Family? The elderly man could not help but suspect her identity.

"Hoho, girl, you missed something…"

Suddenly, an aged voice appeared out nowhere. Closely following it, everyone watched as a white-clothed elderly man slowly approached them while stepping on thin air.

Everyone was taken aback as they watched a tiny old man appear out of thin air. They did not expect Tian Ya, who had not returned for a long time, to show up. Then, joy erupted from their hearts.

Tian Ya is here! We will be saved!

The old man's hand was towing a cute, little girl, but the girl had evidently fainted while in the air. She had foam frothing from her mouth and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.

Suddenly, as though sensing something, she slowly opened her eyes, and she rapidly charged toward Yun Luofeng. "Master, Tian Ya is awful! He flew so fast! I still feel dizzy, and my limbs are like water even now!" said Lin Ruobai in an aggrieved manner with a pout.

However, her words stunned everyone present. The little girl that Tian Ya brought here is actually Yun Luofeng's disciple? Then what is the relationship between Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya?

Unease immediately rushed into their heart, making their hearts tighten.

"You came?" Yun Luofeng faintly smiled and turned to Tian Ya. "You just said that I missed a part. What were you talking about?"

The old man's eyes darkly looked at the master of the Tian Family and sneered, "This was all done by that great brother of mine! Back then, I left the Tian Family in anger. They were afraid that my talent would be utilized by other people, so they had no scruples about sending experts from the Tian Family to assassinate me! It's fortunate that I'm hard to kill, so I didn't die at the hands of those people and also attained today's accomplishments!"

After hearing Tian Ya's words, the expression of the elderly man encircled by the Soul Flame instantly transformed. "Tian Ya, what nonsense are you speaking? We are blood family, and the Tian Family is also your clan, so why would we assassinate you? The person who wanted to kill you is that woman Fu Sheng!"

As soon as Long Fei heard the old man's words, he burst into anger, "Bullsh*t!" It was only after saying this that he regained his wits and realized his reaction was a bit drastic.

He quickly calmed down and coldly stated, "Everyone has known about your Tian Family's conduct since long ago! But you still dare to shift the blame and wrongly accuse an innocent woman! However, no one will believe your words!"

This bastard actually dared to say that his master tried to assassinate Tian Ya! How could this be possible? Ever since his master went to that particular place after leaving the Tian Family all those years ago, she had never left it for the last several decades.

As for him, he only learned about Master's past because he luckily entered there while injured, was saved by Master, and subsequently taken in by her as a disciple.

Just because they saw how Master was missing for so many years, they unabashedly framed her. These shameless people deserved to die!

Tian Ya did not hear the oddness from Long Fei's words, so he did not take another look at him and coldly stared at the old man with contempt in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm so stupid that I don't even know who was trying to assassinate me? Tian Yi, is it that you think too highly of yourself or do you think I'm stupid?"

Tian Yi was trembling from the pain of being burned inside the Soul Flame, and his trembling intensified after hearing Tian Ya's words.

"I remember that you also took part in the assassination attempts back then." Tian Ya turned to the elders of the Tian Family. His killing intent flooded out as he coldly stated, "What is laughable is that you all thought I didn't know anything and even dared to rely on my reputation to run amok! If it weren't for the fact that I was devoting all of my time to look for Fu Sheng, the Tian Family already wouldn't exist!

Despair exuded from Tian Yi's eyes. "Since you are saying that you didn't take actions against our Tian Family for all these years because you used all of your time to find Fu Sheng, why did you come to the Tian residence now?"

"Because…" the corner of Tian Ya's lips raised, "I heard that members of your Tian Family kidnapped the maidservant of Yun Luofeng. I only came to help her get her back and to also settle the account with your Tian Family."

Tian Yi looked up at Tian Ya, dumbfounded, the despair in his eyes turning to shock.

Tian Ya's original meaning was that he was too busy, so he did not have time to settle the score with the Tian Family. However, because of Yun Luofeng, he had no scruples to drop everything and come here to stand up for her!

Just how deep was their friendship that it would cause Tian Ya to make a choice like this?

The other people all turned to Yun Luofeng, their expression all but saying their desire to ask about her relationship with Tian Ya.

"Uncle Tian Ya," Tian Xuan dazedly spoke, asking the question that everyone wanted to ask, "who is this woman to you?"

Logically speaking, with Tian Ya's identity, he should not have any relations to someone with a background like Yun Luofeng's.

Then, while everyone was nervously waiting, Lin Ruobai injected from the side, "Junior Tian Ya, hurry and take care of these people. They're truly an irksome presence."

Junior Tian Ya?

Everyone immediately froze, especially Tian Xuan, who had just ridiculed Yun Luofeng. His face completely drained of color. He wished he could faint this very second; it would be better than facing this type of shocking news.

"Tian Ya!"

Surprisingly, Tian Yi was not as stunned as everyone else. Instead, he flew into a rage and angrily said, "This woman might have decent talents, but she's only a sky-level cultivator! Your strength is way above hers, and there's also your excellent medical skills, so what right does she have to be your master?"

After saying this, Tian Yi inhaled a harsh breath, and his face became increasingly twisted.

"I know you hate the Tian Family! But there's no need for you to use your life to anger our Tian Family! There's still time for you to regret it. As long as you return to the Tian Family and we join forces, we can definitely make the Tian Family regain its former grandeur!"

Tian Yi's expression slowly softened as he patiently and well-meaningly persuaded. He wanted to use his words to pull Tian Ya back to the Tian Family.

Unfortunately, Tian Ya directly overlooked Tian Yi's words and cheerfully turned to Lin Ruobai. "Miss Xiao Bai, you calling me Junior puts me at ease. Don't worry, this old man might not be good at other things, but my ability to be shameless is quite strong. If Miss Yun won't accept me as a disciple, then I will simply keep bothering her until she accepts."

Long Fei's eyes widened in surprise, his face full of disbelief.

This is the man that my master likes? He is actually this…shameless?!

However, when other people heard these words, their feelings were completely different from Long Fei's.

It was well known that the Tian Family expended a great amount of effort to look for Tian Ya. However, Tian Ya was cold and indifferent to them! Who knew that someone as arrogant as Tian Ya would shamelessly want to formally become the disciple of a young girl?

And that girl even rejected him?

If this matter was spread, it would definitely shock the entire continent!

"You aren't allowed to call me girl from now on," Lin Ruobai said with her hands on her hips and her bright eyes widened, "You need to respectfully address me as Senior. Otherwise, I will speak badly of you in front of Master and make her reject you as a disciple for her entire life."

"Alright," the little old man fawningly smiled, "whatever you say."

In order to become Yun Luofeng's disciple, he evidently discarded his old shame.

Everyone's expression turned more unsightly. Several decades ago, Tian Ya disobeyed the orders of the Tian Family and insisted on marrying that woman of unknown origins.

Several decades later, he similarly ignored the fate of the Tian Family and acknowledged Yun Luofeng as master!

"Don't you want to know why this old man would rather give up my face and want to formally become Little Yun's disciple?" Tian Ya finally felt the gaze of the members of the Tian Family and coldly looked at them. "It is because this girl saved a patient who even I couldn't help. Her medical skills are a lot more brilliant than mine. I have nothing to lose in acknowledging her as my master!"

Boom!

Like thunder on a clear day, this news hit everyone and made them quiver, and their hearts all started trembling. Their deathly pale faces were full of astonishment.

Yun Luofeng's medical skills were superior to Tian Ya's?

My god, just what type of strong enemy did our Tian Family offend this time?

Tian Xuan's face filled with despair once more. He staggered back a few steps, his butt landing with a bang on some pointy rocks on the ground, but he did not feel any pain. His shuddering body revealed his shock.

Tian Ya snorted and turned his gaze to the fallen Tian Zhu again, his eyes slightly looking up. "On the way here, I already asked around. It was you who snatched the maidservant of my little master! And that maidservant is your daughter as well. You originally had a way to latch onto a great ride, something that many people could not attain even if they begged, but you actually gave it up!"

Tian Zhu's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted once more.

Why would Qingyan give him this chance though? She woke him up with a scoop of salt water.

Just as he regained consciousness, he heard Qingyan's sneering voice. "You can continue to faint, I don't mind waking you up again. However, my method of waking people up is fairly rough, so I hope you can tolerate it."

With a threat like this, how could Tian Zhu dare to continue to faint?

Remorse suffocated his heart. If he knew earlier that Yun Luofeng had this type of strength, he would not have treated Zhong Ling'er like that! Otherwise, he perhaps could have used Zhong Ling'er to rise in status!

The more that Tian Zhu thought about it, the more regret he felt, so much so that even his intestines turned green from regret. Unfortunately, no matter how much he regretted it, nothing could be done about it now.

"Hoho," Tian Yi coldly chuckled all of a sudden. His chuckles were low and hoarse, similar to sharp claws endlessly chaffing a wooden board.

"Tian Ya, do you think that there was truly no reason why our Tian Family was able to remain standing for this many years?" Tian Yi's fear slowly disappeared from his aged face, and he stared at Tian Ya with ridicule. "It's a pity that you weren't the head of the Tian Family, so there are some things that you didn't have permission to know about."

Tian Ya's eyes slightly narrowed, a cold glint flashing through the bottom of his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Hahaha!" Tian Yi madly chuckled. His geriatric face was scarily twisted, his eyes covered in blood vessels. "Tian Ya, Yun Luofeng! If I die here today, you must all be buried along with me!"

Under the burning of this Soul Flame, Tian Yi could feel his spirit weaken more and more, as though it could disappear at any moment. However, his appearance did not have its prior fear.

As soon as he thought about how these people would be buried along with him, excitement filled his heart…

Tian Yi pulled a dagger out of somewhere unknown and slashed open his finger, allowing his blood to drip onto the ground. Then, his low voice slowly rang in the afternoon sky.

"Head of the Tian Family, Tian Yi, earnestly requests for every ancestral elder to come and help me fight!"

Ancestral elder?

Everyone from the Tian Family was startled and looked at Tian Yi in confusion, clearly not understanding what he was saying. After all, there were certain things that only the master of the household had the qualification to come into contact with, and even Young Master Tian Xuan did not have that qualification!

"Some punk from who-knows-where actually dares to cause trouble at my Tian Family?!"

Boom!

A loud shout suddenly came from the sky, directly entering the spirit of those who heard it. It was like a large hammer hitting the spirit, causing a wave of trembling. Those whose strength was on the weaker side spat out a mouthful of blood, their face deathly pale.

Tian Ya's expression instantly became extremely serious, his severe eyes turning to the sky. At that moment, his chest was heaving, and even the aura around his body turned several degrees frostier.

In the void, several elderly men stood with their arms behind their back, arrogantly looking down on the crowd below them. However, the bodies of these men were very transparent, shaking with the wind.

"It's you!" Fury rushed forth from Tian Ya's body as he tightly clenched his fists. "I didn't imagine that the Tian Family would actually have secret techniques that could allow your spirit to be preserved and be able to fight as well!"

"No."

Tian Ya's words were just spoken when the originally silent Yun Luofeng had already walked to beside him. At this moment, the young lady's features were grave. "If I have guessed correctly, the Tian Family did use some secret technique to preserve their spirit, but they can only come out once!"

"That is to say, the Tian Family can only borrow the power of these deceased people once! This is why they don't use the ancestral elders and instead try everything else possible to force you to return to the Tian Family." Yun Luofeng continued with a smile, "It's only when danger appears in the Tian Family that the head of the Tian Family will summon these people. Also, after they leave wherever their spirit is preserved, their spirit will immediately disperse after a certain period of time!"

In order words, these people forsook the chance to reincarnate and chose to remain in the Tian Family just so they could appear and save the Tian Family when the family was in danger of being destroyed!

It had to be said that Yun Luofeng greatly respected the sacrifice of these strong people from the Tian Family. It is because there were a continuous number of strong people who used this method to stay after their death that the Tian Family could remain standing and unshaken for this many years.

"Little Master, how do you know this much?" asked Tian Ya as he glanced at Yun Luofeng, flabbergasted.

Hearing Tian Ya's appellation for her, Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "You should address me as before, I really am not worthy of the title 'Little Master'."

This man was already old. Being called "Little Master" by an old man more than 60 years old, how wouldn't she be embarrassed?

Tian Ya shamelessly said, "Alright, then I will keep calling you Little Yun, but I will definitely bother you until you agree to teach me medicine. Tell me first though, how do you know so much?"

Yun Luofeng blinked and meaningfully smiled. "I guessed." After all, she could not tell Tian Ya that she possessed a godly cheating tool like Xiao Mo, so there were not many things in this world that she did not know.

"You guessed?" The corner of Tian Ya's lips twitched. He glanced at Tian Yi's livid face and knew that Yun Luofeng had guessed right! These strong people from the Tian Family really could only come out once! And their spirit would disperse after a certain period of time!

"Tian Ya!" In the air, the cyan-robed elderly at the lead position coldly looked down on Tian Ya. "You traitor of the Tian Family, you actually have the face to come back!"

"Why don't I have the face to come back?" Tian Ya sneered. "Don't forget, for all these years, it's always been your Tian Family begging me to return. Now that I've returned, you are treating me with this type of attitude?"

"Humph!" The cyan-robed elderly man snorted and expressionlessly said, "You were allowed to return to the Tian Family because your younger brother, Tian Yi, pitied your incredible loneliness and hardship, it wasn't our decision! Since you left that decisively back then, you shouldn't have stepped onto Tian Mountain again!"

Back then?

Hearing these words mentioned, Tian Ya's eyes turned more severe. "You still have the nerve to mention the events back then? If it weren't for you old things, why would Fu Sheng abandon me and leave? I was originally still worried about being unable to find you and take revenge, but I didn't imagine that you would still be here!"

The cyan-robed man arrogantly smiled. " A bead of rice like you 1 , how can your brightness compete with the sun and moon? Tian Ya, no matter how outstanding you are now, in our eyes, you are still that tiny weakling from several decades ago!"

Since this old man compared Tian Ya and his companions to beads of rice, then the Tian Family would be that enormous sun and moon! As beads of rice, how could their brightness outshine that of the sun and moon?

Tian Ya's heart grew angrier, and a cold light was exuded from his slightly narrowed eyes. However, he knew that these ancestral elders were different from other people of the Tian Family, and he could not go against these many people with his strength alone.

Several decades ago, the strength of these old men had already reached sky-level spirit cultivator! Now that these many years had passed, their strength was stronger. The fact that the Tian Family previously declined was definitely connected with their death! However, he didn't expect that these people would use this type of method to protect the Tian Family! Having their spirit disperse, was it really worth it?

"Miss Yun, leave first with your subordinates and Miss Xiao Bai!" Tian Ya's eyes grew colder. "Let me handle these guys!"

Yun Luofeng turned to look at Tian Ya. "Can you handle these many people alone?"

"I can't, but I can hold them off for a bit. I will chase them down after you leave Tian Mountain." Tian Ya took a deep breath, his face more solemn than ever before.

If it was in the past, upon seeing these enemies, he definitely would charge up without regard for his life and fight them to the death! However, he now had people that he needed to keep in mind! He had to wait until Yun Luofeng was safe before he put his all into the fight! Otherwise, if Yun Luofeng was here, they would certainly accidentally injure her!

"Tian Ya, you should know about my origins." Yun Luofeng looked at Tian Ya with a smile on her lips. "I was born in an aristocratic family of generals. And for generals, they definitely would not disregard and abandon their teammates on the battlefield!"

Tian Ya was taken aback briefly before releasing a helpless, wry chuckle. "Girl, this isn't the battlefield…"

"To me, anywhere that has fighting is the battlefield. If I abandon my teammates because of cowardice, then that grandfather of mine would definitely scold me." Yun Lufoeng donned a smile. Her features carried her untamed nature, similar to a wild horse that was hard to tame and unwilling to obey anyone's orders.

Just as Tian Ya was contemplating her words, Yun Luofeng suddenly asked, "Tian Ya, do you trust me?"

Immediately, Tian Ya's eyes landed on the girl. After seeing the confidence in her features, his heart gradually calmed down.

Perhaps this young girl had a magic that made others involuntarily trust her…

"Girl, tell me, what do you want me to do?" asked Tian Ya as he helplessly shook his head.

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "If they had never died, perhaps I wouldn't have any solution. However, they're currently appearing in the form of a spirit, and there are quite a lot of methods to deal with spirits…"

Moreover, spirits were very valuable, especially those of strong people! They could become Milk Tea's nourishment!

"Squeak, squeak!"

As though sensing Yun Luofeng's thoughts, Milk Tea called twice. His eyes were unblinkingly staring at the spirits in the air, its drool nearly dripping down. As a gold-seeking hamster, besides consuming spiritual herbs, Milk Tea could also use the spirit of strong people to raise its strength! However, the spirits of strong people and spiritual herbs were both rare, so there were not many powerful gold-seeking hamsters in the world!

Yun Luofeng soothed Milk Tea and said with a smile on her lips, "No need to rush, those spirits will belong to you in a moment. Enough to satiate you for a while."

In the air, after hearing Yun Luofeng's words, the expressions of the elderly men darkened, and they coldly stated, "Little girl, don't be too presumptuous as a person. Otherwise, you won't have a good ending."

As though not hearing their warning, her fingers gently petted Milk Tea's little head with a wicked air in her smile. "When that time comes, are you planning to directly eat it raw, or should I help you barbeque it a bit? I wonder how a barbequed spirit would taste."

"You…" the cyan-robed old man flew into a rage, "little girl, you are truly incorrigible and have the same conduct as this traitor of my Tian Family! I will send you two to hell to accompany each other in a moment."

A grey-robed elderly man glanced at Yun Luofeng before turning his sight to Tian Fu, who was wearing a cyan long robe, and said with a frown, "Tian Fu, this little girl is obviously stalling for time on purpose! She already guessed some time ago that we can only appear for a short amount of time, so we should stop talking rubbish with her. Just start fighting!"

Tian Fu harshly took a deep breath. "You're right. These two are purposefully stalling for time! I fell into their crafty scheme because I was too furious! Since it's like that, we will attack and kill these people now and resolve this as fast as possible!"

Swish!

After he spoke those words, Tian Fu plunged down from the air, his body rapidly heading for Tian Ya. His aura was severe as he wanted to kill this traitor of the Tian Family in one hit!

Boom!

Tian Ya met him without any fear and blocked his attack. Suddenly, a powerful force surged up around the two of them, destroying all the surrounding trees. It also swept up the dust, causing it to fly everywhere.

Under Tian Fu's fierce strength, Tian Ya was forced back a few steps but halted to a stop a meter away. He looked up at Tian Fu, his features darkening.

"Tian Ya, it's already been so many years. So I thought you would be more powerful than this, but you're only so-so, haha!" Tian Fu madly chuckled. "If you had obediently listened to the Tian Family back then and married the woman that we prepared for you, then many things wouldn't have happened. You did all this to yourself! Who allowed you to disobey the orders of our Tian Family?!"

While saying this, Tian Fu did not stop attacking Tian Ya. In the beginning, Tian Ya had to escape in a disheveled state, but he quickly adjusted to his opponent's moves and gradually responded with ease.

Seeing that Tian Fu could not control Tian Ya on his own, other people rushed up as well, planning to use the quickest speed to deal with this old man. Everyone's eyes were on the two fighting people, so no one realized that an adorable child had suddenly appeared beside Yun Luofeng out of thin air.

"Master, for all these years, I've only learned this one matrix. I didn't expect it would be of use here."

Xiao Mo kneeled down and placed stones on the ground. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before standing up. "However, this matrix of mine can only imprison the spirits and can't destroy them. When you inject your Soul Flame into the matrix, it can quickly make the spirit of these spirit forms disperse."

Just now, Yun Luofeng had said that if the strong people of the Tian Family appeared in their physical body, she would not have any solutions! But they only had themselves to blame for being a group of spirit entities!"

To spirit entities, Soul Flame was their nemesis!

Although these people were really strong, they already did not have the protection of a physical body, so they were vulnerable to Soul Flame! If their physical bodies still existed, with their strength, Soul Flame would not even have time to penetrate their body before being destroyed!

Bang!

Tian Fu's punch landed on Tian Ya, sending his body into the air, and Tian Ya coincidentally landed right inside the matrix.

Although these ancestral elders of the Tian Family saw Xiao Mo moving stones on the ground from the start, they disregarded it since Xiao Mo was only a kid. In their eyes, they possessed absolute strength, and Yun Luofeng could not stir up much trouble!

Unfortunately, Tian Fu and company did not pay too much attention to the people beside Yun Luofeng, so they did not know that Xiao Mo appeared from thin air and thought he had been at Tian Mountain from the start. If he had noticed that Xiao Mo appeared from thin air, perhaps he would not be so overconfident…

"Tian Ya, with your strength alone, you can't handle this many people from our Tian Family!" Tian Fu guffawed as he stepped into the matrix.

At the same time, the other ancestral elders entered as well and all looked at Tian Ya in ridicule.

"This is the price for disobeying the Tian Family's order back then!"

At this moment, seeing the situation brightening, a dash of hope appeared in the eyes of everyone from the Tian Family. Who cares how powerful Tian Ya was? There were so many ancestral elders of the Tian Family here, so why would they fear one Tian Ya?

Thinking of this, everyone could not resist saying, "Ancestral Elder, kill the traitor Tian Ya! As a member of the Tian Family, not only did he not help the Tian Family, but he also wanted to destroy our family with outsiders."

"That's right! He once fell in love with a woman of unknown origins, and now he recognizes someone with a low status as master! He simply can't be forgiven!"

So what if Tian Ya acknowledged Yun Luofeng's strength? To them, she was a mere eldest miss of the General's Estate and had a low status, so how could she be compared with the Tian Family?

Tian Ya climbed up from the ground and clutched his injured chest while coldly stating, "The Tian Family has nothing to do with who I want to marry, nor is it your business who I want to recognize as master! Since I could escape from the Tian Family's assassination back then, I can do the same now!"

Hearing him, Tian Fu jeered, "Several decades ago, you left with only yourself, but you now carry this much baggage, I would like to see what strength you will use to leave!" After saying this, killing intent burst forth from his body and covered Tian Ya's body.

"Alright, it's about time. I don't plan to keep talking rubbish with you, so I will end your lives now!"

He haughtily tilted his head up and looked down at Tian Ya from high above. Then, he slightly raised his arm and a sharp long sword appeared in his hand…

However, the moment that he grabbed the sword, a moss-green flame erupted from the ground with a boom and enveloped their bodies in an instant…

Hiss!

The pain directly entered their spirit, making the ancestral elders howl in anguish. This howl was similar to that of a wild wolf, incomparably ferocious and bubbling with a heaven-bursting fury.

"What have you done?" Tian Fu's whole body was trembling as he angrily looked at Yun Luofeng. Amid this fire, he felt like his spirit was being ripped apart by a countless number of hands, and he could not even utilize his spiritual energy.

The satisfied expressions of the people from the Tian Family also froze because of this sudden, unforeseen event. Everyone did not understand what had occurred, and their eyes were brimming with astonishment.

"Ancestral Elder!" Tian Yi's voice was very weak. He looked at Tian Fu and the others, who were also engulfed in flames, and said between gritted teeth, "Hurry and leave that place! Hurry!"

Leave?

Right!

This Soul Flame was different from the one that Tian Yi suffered from. The Soul Flame that Tian Yi suffered from only burned around him, but the flame here burned in a limited area. They only needed to leave this area to distance themselves from the Soul Flame.

Tian Fu quickly turned around, wanting to dart out of this place. However, his head slammed into an invisible wall with a thud, and his body bounced off of it.

"What is this?"

The other ancestral elders turned pale with fright as they all lifted their hand to touch the air in front of them…

There was clearly nothing there, but their hands came into contact with an invisible wall.

"No!" Tian Fu lost his mind and wildly shouted as he slammed into it once more, "I want to leave! Let me leave!"

As expected, his body was shot back again, and he landed on the ground butt first. Despair was written all over Tian Fu's eyes as he felt the pain of his spirit being shredded into pieces. Even now, he still did not understand what had happened!

Tian Ya, who was situated inside the matrix, was also just as shocked. He bewilderedly looked at the maniacal elders of the family and truly did not understand why these people suddenly went crazy. There was clearly only air in front of them, so why did these people circle this piece of air in a deranged manner and lose their mind over it? Also, the moss-green flame that was twined around the ancestral elders appeared to have eyes of its own and did not injure him at all.

"Tian Ya," Tian Fu gnashed his teeth, "that woman confined us in here, but you also can't leave! Don't forget that we are stuck in the same place!"

Just as his last word was spoken, Tian Fu abruptly realized that Tian Ya had already reached the shapeless wall that blocked him just now. Then, he lifted his foot and carefully explored the space in front…

A miracle occurred!

Tian Ya's foot successfully penetrated that invisible wall, and then his entire body went through too.

Tian Fu completely lost his mind and angrily roared, "That is impossible! Why can you leave? I won't believe it! I absolutely won't believe it!" After saying that, he stood up again and collided with the wall, Just as before, that invisible wall appeared again, flicking him back.

At a time like this, Tian Ya, that beast, actually stepped into the matrix from the outside again. Then, without waiting for a reaction from Tian Fu, he proceeded to step out of the matrix. As he continued to step in and out of the matrix, he taunted Tian Fu and the others, "I come in, then I leave again… I come in, then I leave again… Are you envious? Jealous, right? If you have the guts, come out to kill me! What talent is it to hide in there?"


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 541-550

Upon seeing the old man's shamelessness, Tian Fu nearly spat blood out. He angrily pointed at Tian Ya and fiercely said, "If you dare, stand there without moving!"

Hearing this, Tian Ya actually stopped moving and chuckled. "I will stay standing here. Come and hit me if you have the guts!"

"You…" Tian Fu was spitting fire from his eyes due to his anger.

He clearly told Tian Ya to stop moving while he was inside the matrix, but that guy dared to purposefully misconstrue his meaning and stand an inch outside of the invisible wall…

Tian Fu soothed the anger in his heart with effort before coldly stating, "Tian Ya, you still haven't corrected this shameless habit of yours even after all these years! You also clearly know I can't leave here, so how should I go hit you?"

"Don't find an excuse! You are clearly a coward and don't dare to come out. What kind of person are you to just hide in there and escape from reality?"

No one could compare with this old guy's ability to make false accusations.

It was obvious that Tian Fu was confined inside the matrix and was also suffering from the burning of the Soul Flame, but now, he was falsely accused of hiding from reality because of cowardice?

Tian Fu was so angry that his head emitted smoke. He tightly clenched his fist and heavily punched Tian Ya in the chest with a bang. However, his fist did not even touch Tian Ya before being stopped by the invisible wall, and his body suddenly flew back.

Seeing this, Tian Ya grew more satisfied, and his old face lit up with a smile that was begging for a beating.

"Tian Fu, how is this Hitting Bull through Air 1 technique that this old man recently learned?"

Hitting Bull through Air?

Hit your f**king bull!

Tian Fu's entire body was shuddering as he pointed at Tian Ya. His lips were faintly trembling, but he could not speak. He reckoned Tian Ya was the only one who could act shameless to this degree! He was clearly bounced back by that invisible wall, but this old man actually took the credit? Did he still want to keep any face?

"Tian Ya, you shameless scum!"

It was a long while before Tian Fu managed to rigidly choke out those words.

Tian Ya mockingly smiled. "What right does a defeated opponent like you have to humiliate this old man?"

"Utter rubbish! If there wasn't an invisible wall blocking this old man, I would have already ripped you into a thousand pieces!" Tian Fu could not resist cursing. He felt his spirit burning in the Soul Flame, as though his spirit would disperse soon.

After throwing those words at Tian Ya, he turned to Yun Luofeng. "Just who are you?"

If he didn't guess wrong, this matrix had something to do with Yun Luofeng. He did not forget that the little child beside Yun Luofeng was writing and drawing on the ground just now. Then, a matrix appeared in that place…

Instantly, everyone's gaze gathered on Yun Luofeng. The members of the Tian Family were also gritting their teeth from hatred. If they did not fear her ability, they would have gone up to kill this woman long ago! If it were not for her, the current Tian Family would not degenerate to this extent.

Yun Luofeng gently stroked the little hamster in her sleeve and did not look up as she said, "Who am I? You aren't worthy of knowing."

Her words were not only brazen and arrogant but also carried a haughtiness that looked down on the world. The fact that she set up the ancestral elders and caused them to cut such sorry figures already proved that she had the right to be arrogant!

Tian Fu grew completely dispirited. It appeared that he had never imagined Tian Family would fall at the hands of a girl! This girl was only 15 years old…

"Hoho," he lowly chuckled as he closed his eyes, "I gave up everything for the Tian Family, but I didn't expect to end up with a fate like this. From now on, I won't care about the Tian Family anymore."

Tian Fu's body became fainter and fainter, and his voice was also weak. The other ancestral elders already could not handle the power of the Soul Flame and gradually became more transparent…

"No!" shouted Tian Yi quickly after seeing that Tian Fu was about to give up on the Tian Family, "Ancestral Elders, you can't give up on the Tian Family! You are incredibly strong, so how can the matrix that Yun Luofeng set up to entrap you? I know you must have some other ability! If you give up, Tian Family is truly finished!"

Tian Fu sighed. "If we still lived, whether it's this matrix or the fire, neither would be able to injure us. Unfortunately, we are currently nothing but spirits! What else can we do?"

His voice portrayed his helplessness. Even if he wanted to help the Tian Family, he had the will, but he did not have the power.

Tian Yi opened his mouth, wanting to continue to persuade him, but his spirit was already mostly consumed by the Soul Flame, so he could only depend on heaven's will…

"Tian Ya," Tian Fu turned to look at Tian Ya, "I hope you can take into consideration that the Tian Family raised you to an adult and leave the Tian Family with a way to survive!"

Even towards the end, he still wanted to make one last struggle!

And now, the only thing he could use was Tian Ya's feelings towards the Tian Family when he was young.

However, when faced with that nearly begging voice of his, Tian Ya merely coldly chuckled, "My feelings for the Tian Family were all expended back then! Of course, I have to thank your Tian Family too. If it weren't for your assassination attempts against me, I wouldn't be able to use the quickest speed to grow up."

Tian Fu's body shuddered as he weakly asked, "Tian Ya, are you truly this cold-hearted? If you really annihilate the Tian Family, how will the world look at you?"

The current Tian Fu had completely forgotten who was the one screaming for Tian Ya's death from the start. If it were not for Yun Luofeng, perhaps Tian Ya would have lost his life in the midst of these people's slaughter.

However, he now righteously accused Tian Ya of being heartless.

"Haha!" Tian Ya guffawed. "So what if the world calls me heartless? I, Tian Ya, only ask for a clear conscience when I act! Why is it that your Tian Family can kill me, but I can't destroy your Tian Family? Now, besides having the Tian name, I have nothing to do with your Tian Family!"

What did the opinion of the people have to do with him?

In one's life, they should deal with favors and enmities as they please—kill who they should kill and annihilate the clan they should annihilate!

Seeing that Tian Ya could not be reasoned with, Tian Fu turned to Yun Luofeng next. "Little girl, even if my Tian Family was the one at fault initially, isn't your method of revenge too cruel?"

The girl finally slowly looked up. Under the resplendent sun, her features radiated a striking light.

"Tian Family will no longer exist from now on."

A simple sentence determined the death sentence for the Tian Family.

From now on, the Tian Family will no longer exist!

While these people clashed with each other, Tian Yi's spirit was already so frail that it would scatter as soon as the wind blew.

At the final moment, he suddenly laughed in a deranged manner. His laughter was sinister and resonated in the skies.

"Yun Luofeng, Tian Ya, you can never annihilate my Tian Family! Because my grandson, Tian Yu, has already gone somewhere that you can't discover! Hahaha, he will definitely avenge us!"

The current Tian Yi was very glad that Tian Yu was not home. Otherwise, there would not be anyone who could help him take revenge!

Tian Yu?

At the mention of this name, Yun Luofeng's eyes imperceptibly darkened, and she turned to look at Tian Ya, "Can you mobilize your forces to find Tian Yu?"

"Girl, leave this matter to me. If we don't pull out all the roots when we cut weeds, there will be trouble later for certain. Moreover, Tian Yu is not as impatient as his grandfather or father, and he is quite reserved instead. If we leave him behind, he will definitely be a danger later!" Tian Ya responded seriously after a moment of silence.

Tian Yi heard the duo's conversation just before his spirit dispersed, and his lips involuntarily raised with a mocking smile. These two people definitely would not be able to find the place that Tian Yu was headed for! When he returned, he would certainly avenge the entire Tian Family!

He had no complaints about dying then.

Bang!

The Soul Flame dissipated in the air, and Tian Yi's body heavily fell down. At death, a mocking smile remained on his face, and his widened eyes were brimming with satisfaction. It was as though he absolutely believed that Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya would both fall very soon.

At the same time, Tian Fu and the other elders all could not handle the might of the Soul Flame anymore. Their spirits changed from transparent to nothing before being finally swept away by the breeze, dispersing in the air like a puff of green smoke…

The remaining members of the Tian Family all displayed a fearful expression, and they could help but take a few steps back. Tian Xuan in particular, he was so scared that he could not speak, and his body kept shuddering in the wind.

Tian Ya did not take another look at these people, and his gaze turned to Yun Luofeng. "Miss Yun, leave these people for me to handle! Also, I will inform the forces in my hands to find the destination of Tian Yu in a moment, but I still need your help with something…"

"Help with what?" asked Yun Luofeng with raised brows.

Tian Ya was momentarily silent. "This time, I originally took Xiao Bai with me to look for a medicinal herb! That herb grows by the shores of Huangquan and is extremely hard to find! That herb can only be found using Xiao Bai's bloodline as a guide. I hope that you can retrieve this herb for me."

"Alright!" Yun Luofeng did not contemplate long before agreeing. "What is the herb that you want me to find?"

"That medicinal herb is called Spirit Guide. After consuming it, it can raise the strength of the spirit. I see that you possess the techniques for spiritual attacks, so this herb is a rare supplement for you. Only…" the little old man rubbed his hands together and said with a chuckle, "you need to share half of the Spirit Guide with me after you retrieve it."

"That's not a problem. But you need to tell me first, how do I get to Huangquan?" Yun Luofeng attentively watched the elderly man with a smile. "Could it be that I need to kill myself first?"

Hearing this, the old man was taken aback, and he could not resist laughing out loud.

"Girl, this Huangquan 1 is the name of a place. Because that place doesn't have any laws or governing power and only respects the rule of the fist, power struggles occur often. This results in a death count of tens of thousands every day, so it is named Huangquan."

Because the previous owner of this body did not familiarize herself with the news of this continent, it was normal that Yun Luofeng did not know about this. However, if it were someone else, if they committed such a simple mistake, they would definitely find a hole to burrow into from embarrassment. Yun Luofeng was different though. Her expression was as peaceful as usual, as though nothing had happened.

"I understand. Wait for my news at the Yun Estate at that time. Xiao Bai, let's go."

Lin Ruobai gently blinked. "Master, I have wanted to ask you earlier. Where did you kidnap this little boy beside you? He's too adorable."

Without waiting for Yun Luofeng to explain, Qingyan's voice, which was as melodious as a black-naped oriole, was heard from the side. "He is my miss's son."

As though struck by lightning, both Tian Ya and Lin Ruobai were stupefied simultaneously.

Yun Luofeng…actually had a son?

And the son was this old as well? Goodness, this was simply inconceivable!

Tian Ya glanced at Yun Luofeng in jealousy. "Even I, someone with half of my body buried in the earth, don't have a wife, but you're only fifteen years old, and you already have a son this old?"

Lin Ruobai's eyes lit up. She lifted her hands to squeeze Xiao Mo's cheeks, a brilliant smile on her baby face.

"Little brother, be good. Let me hear a 'sister' from you."

Xiao Mo's face immediately darkened. He was already someone who had lived who knows how long, and he was actually called a little brother by some little girl who was still wet behind her ears?

And she actually teased him?

Thinking of this, Xiao Mo slapped Lin Ruobai's hand away and hid behind Yun Luofeng, his hands tightly tugging her clothes.

"Only Mas… only Mother can touch my face."

His intent was to make Lin Ruobai give up on harassing him, but who knew that the light in Lin Ruobai's eyes would become brighter after seeing his cold yet adorable appearance?

"Master, I want to marry him."

Her words were like a sudden clap of thunder, stunning Xiao Mo instantly. He looked in astonishment at Lin Ruobai, who had her chin slightly raised, and was so scared that he could not even speak.

How could there be a woman this shameless in the world?

She actually told a male stranger who she met for the first time that she wanted to marry him?

And, as a woman, shouldn't she say "be married to" 1 ? Why did it become "marry"?

However, Master definitely would not agree!

Xiao Mo's heart settled upon thinking this, and he lifted his adorable little face with satisfaction, looking at Lin Ruobai with disdain.

"Approved," uttered Yun Luofeng slowly just when Xiao Mo was extremely pleased with himself.

At that moment, Xiao Mo's heart broke into pieces. Two trails of glistening tears trickled down his delicate face, his large and bright eyes brimming with disbelief. He did not want to believe Master would sell him like this at all.

"Miss," Qingyan could not bear this, "Little Master is only five years old… We should wait until he's older before deciding this, shouldn't we?"

"Mother, she's right," Xiao Mo immediately regained his wits and pulled on Yun Luofeng's clothes as he aggrievedly said, "I'm only five and still a child. The age difference between us is too big; we don't match."

Yun Luofeng faintly raised her brows. "It would be quite nice for you to be a child bride. Age isn't a problem for true love."

"No! You can't be this cruel! You can't shove me at this woman!" Xiao Mo nearly started crying. His chastity was sold by Master this easily…

Even though he was already several centuries old, he still retained the appearance of a five-year-old. He simply could not grow up, so how should he marry?

"Xiao Mo," Yun Luofeng neared his ears with a wicked smile on her lips, "you swindled me once, so I have to pay you back! Hence, you will be Xiao Bai's wife from now on."

"No!" Xiao Mo hurriedly used his arms to hug Yun Luofeng's thighs and refused to let go no matter what. "You can't ditch me like this! And I'm a man, she's the woman, so why am I her wife? Didn't you reverse it?"

"Hmm…" Yun Luofeng lightly caressed her chin and blinked. "Because Xiao Bai said she wanted to marry you, so you are naturally the wife and she the husband."

Xiao Mo still wanted to protest, but a small hand pulled him off of Yun Luofeng from behind and dangled him in the air.

"You d*mn woman, let me go!"

Sensing the presence behind him, Xiao Mo trembled from anger and kept struggling in the hands of Lin Ruobai.

"Master already gave you to me." Lin Ruobai slightly lifted her chin, and the smile on her cute face became more radiant. "So you are my wife from now on."

Xiao Mo completely shriveled and stared at Yun Lufoeng with incredibly aggrieved eyes. His expression made him remarkably resemble an abandoned puppy, so pitiful that it made tender affections arise in the hearts of the people around them.

After seeing this, Tian Ya only wanted to end his life with a slam of his head. His eyes were full of resentment as he indignantly said, "This world is too unfair! Even a five-year-old child is betrothed, but I am still a virgin."

Yun Luofeng's eyes swept across him. "With your position on this continent, you would have a massive response if you called. Wouldn't it be easy if you wanted to lose your virginity?"

"No!" Tian Ya lifted his chin and said pridefully, "I want to remain chaste for my Fu Sheng until I find her!"

To him, being a virgin was a prideful matter! After all, he was protecting his heart and body for the woman he loved! Just how many men were able to remember their initial intent in this world?

"It's late already. Xiao Bai, we should set off. Long Fei, bring Zhong Ling'er and Qingyan to the Yun residence to wait for me."

Yun Luofeng glanced at Lin Ruobai and Xiao Mo with a wicked smile. "As for Xiao Mo, I will leave him in your hands for you to train him during this journey."

"Yes, Master," Lin Ruobai respectfully responded as she straightened up.

And Xiao Mo, who was hanging from her hand, had a face brimming with hopelessness, as though it was the end of the world. He could already imagine his future miserable life…

As he watched their departing figures, the smile on Tian Ya's face gradually disappeared. He lightly sighed and said as if he were talking to himself, "I don't know whether it is right or wrong to let Miss Yun go to Huangquan! With her brains and talent though, she can definitely do well there!"

This was also training for her!

…

Huangquan was situated in the northmost part of the continent. Because it was rich in extremely precious medicinal herbs, a countless number of factions took root here! Combined with the limited resources, this led to frequent occurrences of wide-scale fighting!

In this place, it was survival of the fittest! The weak could only become the stepping stones of other people!

On the mountain road of a shady forest, Yun Luofeng held the hands of Lin Ruobai and Xiao Mo as they walked towards the end of the road. After reaching the end of this road they would step into Huangquan City. However, just as she reached the end, the sun in front of her was suddenly blocked. An enormous shadow appeared in front of her, and the stench of sweat could be faintly smelled.

"Oh, you look very unfamiliar! You don't look like someone from Huangquan City! Do you understand the rules of our city? For anyone new entering Huangquan City, the women have to be played with by my brother and me, and the men must crawl under our groins! Would you like to start now? Hahaha."

A rough voice was heard from above Yun Luofeng. She slightly looked up, her brazen eyes slowly landing on the two people blocking her…

"Are there any other paths?"

The girl's voice was very calm, but it easily stirred the hearts of these two brothers.

Although they had seen quite a few women over the years, they had never seen a peerless woman like this before! If they could have her under their bodies, it would be delectable for certain.

"Of course there is a second path," the bearded men licked the corner of his mouth, "and that is to defeat the two of us! However, do you think that you three alone are enough to oppose us?"

The two girls were both fairly young, and this girl clothed in white definitely was not older than 15 years old! The little boy did not need to be counted, what could a five-year-old do?

"Oh?" Yun Luofeng faintly raised her brows and said with a meaningful smile, "Then I choose… the second path."

The two brothers were briefly stunned, and before they could recover their wits, the girl suddenly darted past them. As her dark hair fluttered up, a faint, sweet fragrance drifted toward them with the wind.

Then…

A gush of hot blood spurted out of their arms, as spectacular as a fountain.

"Ah!" the bearded man sharply screamed and tightly clutched his bleeding arm, his face deathly pale.

His brother was not any better than him. His fair appearance drained of color, and blood continued to drip down from his arm, quickly forming a river on the ground.

"Just who are you?" he coldly asked between tightly gritted teeth.

Yun Luofeng looked up with a faint smile. "Someone who will turn Huangquan City upside down!"

Her words were very arrogant. They meant that due to her arrival, a head-turning transformation would occur in Huangquan City!

"You…" the fair-looking man's expression changed, and it was a long while before he could choke out, "you are too conceited."

In comparison to the vulgar, bearded man, this man still remained fairly calm, but his contempt was as clear as day on his pale appearance.

"Different factions tightly intertwine in Huangquan! There are also countless experts here! You alone don't have the ability to turn Huangquan on its head!"

"Younger Brother, why do we bother continuing to bullshit with this woman! She only injured us just now because of her sneak attack," the bearded man fumed between gritted teeth. "Let's attack her together and capture this woman!"

"Tut tut."

Mocking laughter suddenly came from the side after the bearded man finished speaking.

Lin Ruobai had her little face held up high, her dark and bright eyes brimming with a confident glint. "You still want to capture my master? My master doesn't need to do anything to deal with people like you, I can resolve it in her place!"

"Insolent!" the bearded man snorted and rapidly charged toward Lin Ruobai. A machete suddenly appeared in his hand and slashed down toward her, stirring up a gust of wind around him.

Bang!

The machete planted in the ground, sending up a shower of dirt and dust. But before the bearded man could breathe a sigh of relief, his entire body froze.

In the midst of the flying dirt, Lin Ruobai's hand had a tight hold on his machete, her sleeves fluttering in the breeze and revealing a fair forearm. A trickle of blood dripped down her arm, but she did not notice it at all. Her smile was like a brilliant flower, extremely magnificent.

"I already said that my master doesn't need to do anything to deal with people like you! I'm more than enough!"

To Lin Ruobai, letting Yun Luofeng deal with these people would dirty her hands! And as her disciple, she was responsible for dealing with these small inconveniences for Master. Moreover, these people dared to insult Master earlier. She would not forgive them based on this point alone!

The bearded man's gaze slowly trailed to the hand that Xiao Bai used to catch the blade. Fear surfaced in his eyes, and he harshly swallowed some spit before looking up at the young girl with a cute appearance in front of him.

"You…" The beaded man could only speak one word before Lin Ruobai's leg flew up and harshly landed on his chest, sending him into the air.

"Master, I finally understand why you like to kick people." Lin Ruobai's smile was more brilliant than the sun. "It turns out the feeling of kicking people is extremely satisfying! Oh dear, I'm already mesmerized by this feeling and need to kick him a few more times!"

As soon as she finished speaking, Lin Ruobai leaped up and shot in front of the man. What followed was a one-sided beating…

Xiao Mo dumbfoundedly looked at the incomparably bold and powerful Lin Ruobai and swallowed with some fear. He subconsciously withdrew behind Yun Luofeng and weakly said, "Master, I want to return to God's Code Space…"

During this period of time, he returned to God's Code Space at night and reappeared in the morning, so it did not provoke Lin Ruobai's suspicion. Now, in order to not be tormented by this violent woman, he swore that he would never take a single step outside of God's Code Space ever again!

Yun Luofeng glanced at him. "Weren't you the one who kept complaining and were previously unwilling to return to God's Code Space?"

"I don't care! I will immediately return to God's Code Space. I won't reappear again until this woman leaves." Xiao Mo glared at Lin Ruobai, and then he took advantage of Yun Luofeng's inattention and speedily darted inside God's Code Space. He planned to completely disappear for a while. The best outcome would be for Lin Ruobai to forget his existence!

Unfortunately, he underestimated Lin Ruobai's determination. Since she already planned to take him as a wife, how could she forget him?

…

"Lady warrior, spare me! This little one was blind! I beg you to spare me!"

While Yun Luofeng was contemplating in silence, the bearded man's shaky begging was heard from the front. Yun Luofeng looked over and immediately saw that Lin Ruobai was stepping on the previously fiendish man. Her haughty face was slightly tilted up as she disdainfully looked at the man covered in bruises underneath her foot.

"How did you humiliate my master just now?" Lin Ruobai snorted. "Did you think this is it? However, I'm quite willing to give you a chance! If you cut off your tongue, I will spare your dog life!"

The bearded man's face abruptly changed. "You damn girl, don't be greedy, you…"

Bang!

He did not finish speaking before Lin Ruobai's foot ferociously landed on his face, blocking all of his words. He could only make faint whimpering noises.

"Xiao Bai." Yun Luofeng halted her actions and slowly walked toward the bearded man. "Bring me to see your boss!"

Perhaps due to Yun Luofeng's words, Lin Ruobai did move her foot, giving the man a chance to speak. His face had a noticeable footprint, and his mouth was completely swollen. It was evident how much force Lin Ruobai used just now.

"Our boss isn't someone you can see willy-nilly."

Since these people would not spare him even if he begged, his voice hardened once more, but the fear in his eyes did not decrease and increased instead.

"Is that so?" the corner of Yun Luofeng's lips raised with a wicked smile. Her smile was similar to that of a devil from hell, making you plunge down to hell if you were careless.

"Xiao Bai," the girl briefly paused before continuing, "this man is too lascivious. As a punishment, turn him into a eunuch."

Hearing this, the bearded man's face turned ghastly white in the blink of an eye. He hurriedly climbed up from the ground and drew back. "Don't come over here, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" the young girl narrowed her eyes and chuckled evilly, "Do you want to scream for help? Don't worry, even if you screamed your lungs out, no one would come to save you."

Seeing the nefarious smile on Yun Luofeng's face and Lin Ruobai walking over while rubbing her hands, the bearded man finally felt panic! As a man, if he really became a eunuch, how could he continue to live on with his pride intact? It was at this moment that the fair man from the side suddenly spoke, "I will bring you to see Boss."

"Younger Brother!" the bearded man's expression abruptly changed, "Once Boss finds out we brought a stranger back to him, he will be furious for sure…"

"We have no choice but to agree," the fair man shook his head. "Even if we don't agree, she would still find another way to meet Boss. Since it's like this, why don't we bring them there? If Boss wants to blame someone, I will take responsibility."

The bearded man did not say anything else, but his tightly clenched fist revealed the anger in his heart. Finally, he forcefully took a deep breath, and his swollen cheeks were somewhat malevolent. "Our boss isn't someone you can provoke! Since you want to die this much, I'll help you!" After saying this, he glared at Yun Luofeng before turning around to walk through the gate of Huangquan City…

All sorts of factions intricately intertwined in Huangquan City! And the faction that they were heading to was the eleventh-ranked Big Dipper Gang.

Although they were only ranked in eleventh place, the strength of the Big Dipper Gang could not be underestimated. They said that the leader of Big Dipper Gang had already broken through to sky-level spirit cultivator, so it could be seen just how powerful the top 10 forces were.

…

At this time, inside the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, which was not far from the Big Dipper Gang, an elderly man was sitting upright in the chief seat and gracefully sampling tea. Then, a servant hurriedly ran inside and said while respectfully cupping his fists, "Master, a man who calls himself Tian Yu came to visit."

"Tian Yu?" the elderly man was briefly taken aback and frowned, "What did he come here for? I already said that I don't want to have any dealings with members of the Tian Family! Nor will I see any of them!"

The servant carefully glanced at the elderly man brimming with impatience and replied, "Master, Young Master Tian Yu also had me bring a message to Master, he said… the entire Tian Family was annihilated."

Bang!

The elderly man's hand trembled, and the teacup fell from his hand to the floor, shattering into pieces.

Then, he abruptly stood up and tightly clenched his fists, veins bulging on his forehead. "What did you say? The entire Tian Family was annihilated? Quickly! Quickly let Tian Yu enter! I must know what happened!"

Ever since several decades ago when his own daughter did not listen to his advice and insisted on marrying someone from the Tian Family, he cut off all contact with her, and even Tian Yu, this grandson of his, was not liked by him. It was to the point that he never asked anything about them for all these years!

However, he did not imagine that in the end, the entire Tian Family would be annihilated!

The elderly man's body weakened, and he dropped onto the chair. His heart was enveloped in a wrenching pain, and he could not help but tightly grasp onto the corner of his robe.

Not long later, a handsome young man slowly walked toward the main hall.

The last remnants of the setting sun cast onto the man, stretching his shadow. Perhaps due to hearing the grievous news of the Tian Family, his current features were darker than usual, and blood vessels covered his black eyes.

It was not until Tian Yu saw the elderly man inside the main hall that his expression eased a bit. His thin lips slightly opened as he slowly said, "Grandfather, you are the only family that I have left…"

Boom!

As though lightning had struck on a sunny day, the elderly man was immediately stupefied. It was a long while before he recovered and asked, his expression ghastly pale, "You are saying that your mother…"

"She's dead. The entire Tian Family was annihilated!"

Tian Yu could never have imagined that he only left the Tian household for a little over half a month, and these many events happened! When he heard about this nightmare while outside, he did not believe it! But he did not dare to return to the Tian residence, afraid that he would also meet an untimely end! Hence, as he investigated the truth behind the matter, he traveled to Huangquan City to rely on his grandfather.

"Who was it!" the elderly man broke the table in half with a slap, and his geriatric appearance gradually twisted, "Tell me! Who killed your mother! I will definitely make them pay a hundredfold!"

The bottom of Tian Yu's eyes revealed his complicated feelings, but more of it was a bone-deep hatred.

"It was Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya!"

When Tian Yu recalled that peerlessly beautiful girl, his fists tightly clenched, and his nails dug into his palm, wisps of blood trickling out.

After the anger passed, the elderly man recovered his calmness and asked with a cold expression, "Why?"

"Yun Luofeng has a maidservant named Zhong Ling'er who is the daughter of a collateral branch member of our Tian Family. Yun Luofeng wanted Zhong Ling'er to marry a guard of hers, but Zhong Ling'er declined! And that member of my Tian Family wanted to protect his daughter, so he secretly took her away to protect her, which angered Yun Luofeng! She teamed up with the traitor of the Tian Family, Tian Ya, and invaded the Tian residence, killing everyone in the family!"

Having lived in a giant dye tank like the Tian Family, how could Tian Yu be completely clean? Hence, he could casually make up a completely bogus lie like this. Also, the only ones present that day besides Yun Luofeng and her people were members of the Tian Family, so the world only knew that the Tian Family was exterminated and did not know why! Even if people from Heavenly Martial Pavilion went to investigate, they still would not find anything.

More importantly, as a safeguard, he used a portion of the Tian Family force that he brought with him that day to create rumors, causing Yun Luofeng to become a presence that the world pointed fingers at!

"Yun Luofeng! Tian Ya!" The elderly man was so angry that he started laughing as the killing intent in his eyes intensified. "These two people, not only did they force an honest girl into prostitution, but they also forced a collateral relative of your Tian Family to marry her guard and did something this atrocious! Tian Yu, don't worry, Grandfather will definitely avenge your mother and make these people die without a burial site!"

He only mentioned avenging his mother and did not mention the Tian Family at all! It was clear that he still did not acknowledge the presence of the Tian Family! However, as long as Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya were killed, it would already be more than enough!

"Someone, come and bring Young Master to rest." The elderly man's expression was bone-chillingly cold but abated a few degrees when he looked at Tian Yu. "Tian Yu, since the Tian Family doesn't exist anymore, you will be a member of the Tang Family from now on. Your name will be Tang Tianyu!"

"Yes, Grandfather," Tang Tianyu respectfully responded as he lowered his head.

"Good child," Tang Ran lightly sighed and lifted his hand to clap Tang Tianyu on the shoulders, "you have suffered these past few days. You can live well in the Tang Family from now on; I won't treat you unfairly."

This child's potential was quite decent. If he was carefully nurtured, he would definitely be prosperous in Huangquan City in the future. It was unfortunate that he was previously angry with his daughter and, in turn, did not like this grandson as well, so he never trained him!

"Grandfather, I won't disappoint you." Tang Tianyu looked up with determined features.

There would eventually be a day where he killed Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya with his own hands! And also take over the Heavenly Martial Pavilion from Grandfather's hands!

…

When the servant escorted Tang Tianyu away, the elderly man's face darkened bit by bit, and he coldly said, "Tang Ying, go and investigate the truth behind the annihilation of the Tian Family!"

Suddenly, a black figure gently drifted down in front of Tang Ran and asked with a deep voice, "Does Master not believe in Young Master Tian Yu's words?"

Tang Ran snorted. "How can I not understand the conduct of the members of the Tian Family? Immediately go investigate the truth!"

Unfortunately, the villain can always outsmart the law. Before telling the lie, Tang Tianyu already spread this rumor throughout the Continent! And something like rumors can never disappear no matter how you stifle them.

As a result, the truth that Tang Ying discovered at the end was identical to the words of Tang Tianyu…

Nothing could be done about the lack of other people on the mountain that day. People only knew that it was Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya who killed the members of the Tian Family because only these few people entered the uppermost level of Tian Mountain that day…

People merely needed to remember their appearance and then draw it on paper before transmitting it. There would eventually be someone who recognized them! Yun Luofeng especially, too many people had seen her! And Tian Ya also treated quite a few patients in the past, so anyone who was treated by him would remember his face.

"Master," Tang Ying briefly paused before continuing, "how should we deal with Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya?"

Hearing his question, an icy killing intent flashed through Tang Ran's eyes. "Regardless of whether Tian Yu spoke the truth or not, both of them deserve to die! Immediately relay the order to search for them! Kill them on sight!"

"Yes!" Tang Ying cupped his fists in salute. After his response, his figure disappeared without a trace like a breeze.

Tang Ran probably never would have imagined that the enemy who exterminated Tian Family was already inside Huangquan City! If he went out to look for Yun Luofeng, he would not find her no matter how hard he looked!

Currently, outside of the estate of Big Dipper Gang, the lookout caught sight of a bearded man bringing two young girls over and could not help but whistle, "Pang Fei, Pang Qingran, you two brothers are quite lucky to have acquired such superior quality beauties this time."

Hearing the teasing of his fellow gang member, the corner of Pang Fei's mouth twitched, and embarrassment leaked onto his face.

"Right, Pang Fei, what's up with your face? Who beat you up?"

"This…" Pang Fei chuckled in embarrassment, "I accidentally tripped. There's nothing to do with you here, I'm going to find Boss."

There was some suspicion in the eyes of the lookout member. How could tripping cause an appearance like this? He must have been beaten up and found it too embarrassing to say…

While he was hesitating, Pang Fei and his brother already brought the two girls inside the gang.

"Our boss should be cultivating in seclusion. I will bring you to see him now," said Pang Qingran in a deep voice as his eyes swept across Yun Luofeng.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 551-560

Inside the tranquil secret room, a middle-aged man was sitting upright on a woven bullrush mat and had his eyes closed to rest.

A faint spiritual energy hovered around him and was absorbed by him while his pores opened and closed! However, his complexion changed as soon as that spiritual energy entered his body, as though there were thousands of ants burrowing into his body.

"Still not working."

Bean-sized sweat dripped from his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. His fist fiercely slammed onto the ground as he harshly said, "Damn it! Could it be that I can't absorb spiritual energy ever again for the rest of my life? Can I only remain as a low-rank sky-level spirit cultivator?"

Thud thud thud!

Three knocks were heard from outside the secret room. The sound made the middle-aged man recover his wits, and his expression slowly turned back to normal. He coldly called, "Enter!"

No matter what, his inability to cultivate could not be made known! Otherwise, not only would it evoke the panic of the gang members, but they also would not be able to keep their eleventh rank! However, it had been nearly six years since he broke through to sky-level, so if he did not make another breakthrough soon, it would certainly arouse suspicion! At that time, everyone would know about his inability to cultivate!

Creak!

The door to the secret room was opened, and Pang Fei and his brother entered, but the middle-aged man caught sight of the two young girls closely following them at first glance.

The leader of the two girls must be that girl in white with a beauty that could ruin cities. A languid expression lingered on her face, and a confident aura was ostentatiously displayed.

"Pang Fei! Pang Qingran!" the man's expression abruptly transformed, and he coldly rebuked, "Who allowed you to bring outsiders inside the gang? Moreover, you even brought them to me?"

Seeing their boss rage, Pang Fei was so scared that he did not dare to speak, and his body was ceaselessly shuddering.

Pang Qingran, on the other hand, swept his eyes over his older brother before walking to stand in front of the middle-aged man and respectfully saying, "Boss, these two ladies said they came to see you, so this subordinate boldly brought them to you. Please pardon me, Boss!"

"Humph!" the middle-aged man snorted, and his chilly eyes turned to Yun Luofeng, "I don't know who you are nor do I know why you came to find me, but this isn't somewhere you can come. Hurry and leave!"

Yun Luofeng crossed her arms across her chest, and her body lazily leaned against the frame of the door. She wickedly glanced at the livid man.

"I naturally came here for a reason," she paused for a moment before saying, "I heard that only the top ten forces of Huangquan City had the right to enter Bi'an Mountain!"

Because this city was named Huangquan, the mountain range inside Huangquan City was named Bi'an Mountain 1 .

Since there was a limited quantity of the most abundant medicinal herbs inside the mountain, there was an unnamed rule in Huangquan City: Only those in the top ten had the right to enter Bi'an Mountain. Being able to enter Bi'an Mountain also became a symbol of power inside Huangquan City! This was why Yun Luofeng came to find the Big Dipper Gang.

"What do you mean?" the middle-aged man severely asked as his eyes darkened.

"My intent is simple," Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, and the wicked smile on her face grew, "and that is to… take over your position!"

Abruptly, a powerful aura erupted from the man, and he sprung up from the floor. He said with fury in his eyes, "Little girl, do you know what you are saying? Replacing me? I would like to see whether you have the strength!"

After saying this, he did not hesitate and speedily acted. Like a sharp sword, he quickly charged to the front of Yun Luofeng.

The instant that he appeared in front of Yun Luofeng, a heavy force slammed on his spirit, evoking a wave of trembling. Closely following after, the girl's figure appeared behind him somehow and a kick landed on his butt, sending him to the wall.

The Pang brothers were originally waiting to see Yun Luofeng make a fool of herself because to them, their boss was already sky-level spirit cultivator, so how could she oppose him? They did not imagine that this girl only had to use one kick for their Boss to be plastered against the wall like a gecko, without even an opportunity to resist…

The two brothers were immediately stunned. Their pale faces were full of shock as they looked at Yun Luofeng, stupefied and scared speechless.

With a smile, the girl's eyes slightly lifted to look at the middle-aged man glued to the wall. "Do you think I have the strength to take over your position now?"

The man slowly slid down the wall. He tightly clutched his butt and turned around to glare at Yun Luofeng with an extremely unsightly complexion. "Since you want to go to Bi'an Mountain, you should go find the top ten forces instead. My Big Dipper Gang is only ranked eleventh, so I'm afraid it won't go as you wish."

The corner of Yun Luofeng's mouth imperceptibly turned up. "I'm born lazy, so I'm unwilling to search for other forces. Your Big Dipper Gang came knocking on the door at just the right time, so I can only come to you."

"As for the top ten…" Yun Luofeng briefly paused, the smile on her face confident, "that isn't anything difficult."

Her words meant that as long as she took over the Big Dipper Gang, getting into the top ten would not be a problem.

"Hoho!" the middle-aged man snorted, "Even if you defeated me, it still won't be that easy to lead the Big Dipper Gang into the top ten! Youngsters shouldn't be overconfident, or they will eventually take a loss!"

Yun Luofeng turned to the man with a wicked smile. "Whether I can get the Big Dipper Gang into the top ten isn't something you should be concerned with! I am giving you only one choice now: Let me eradicate the Big Dipper Gang or serve me!"

Die? Or serve?

The man's expression abruptly changed as he tightly clenched his fists.

The Pang brothers did not expect the ambition of Yun Luofeng to be this great, and their expressions both became awful. They inwardly regretted bringing her to see Boss.

"Little girl, don't you think you are going too far?" the middle-aged man stifled the fury in his heart and harshly said, "As soon as you open your mouth, you want my Big Dipper Gang to serve you! What is different between your actions and those of a bandit?"

"Huangquan City respects power the most. In here, the fist is the law! The eradication of a faction is something that often happens," the smile in her eyes deepened, "so even if I destroy your Big Dipper Gang, there's nothing wrong with that."

The middle-aged man's body shook from anger, but he took a deep breath and chose to stay silent.

"One…" seeing the lack of response from the middle-aged man, Yun Luofeng started to count absent-mindedly, "Two… Three…"

Her voice was wicked and moving, but it exerted a colossal pressure on the middle-aged man. That pressure was like a giant mountain, snapping the last string in his mind.

"I agree!"

As soon as these words were spoken, it was as though he lost all his power, and his entire body fell over. Since he came to Huangquan City, it meant he did not fear death, but he could not bear to see the gang that he established be destroyed!

"Great!" Yun Luofeng finally laughed. Her smile was as absolutely beautiful and captivating as usual, so gorgeous that it made people unable to look away. "Since you agreed, then your position will belong to me from now on!"

The middle-aged man grew limp. He did not know whether his decision was good or bad! He only hoped that this girl would not destroy the entire Big Dipper Gang…

It was not until the man reminisced about the scene today many years later that he realized how lucky he was! If it were not for this girl's forceful behavior, his Big Dipper Gang would continue to be a mediocre existence inside Huangquan City and would not become the formidable force that unified Huangquan City in the future!

…

In Huangquan City, some idle conversation topics pop up almost every day, like the eradication of so-and-so faction or the abrupt emergence of this-and-that new faction. No one was a stranger to it. However, there was a piece of news that shook the entire Huangquan City today. It was said that the Big Dipper Gang switched leaders, and the one who took over the Big Dipper Gang was a young lady…

Many people made guesses about the relationship between this girl and the leader of the Big Dipper Gang, Murong Bei 1 . Why did Murong Bei entrust her with the Big Dipper Gang?

Could it be that she was his illegitimate daughter? Or his lover? Otherwise, Murong Bei would not easily hand his gang over to a strange woman! Of course, more people believed in the lover explanation. This was because those who had seen the girl said that she was devastatingly beautiful. Even the most beautiful woman in Huangquan City could not compare.

No! It should be said that the difference between the two was day and night!

Murong Bei could not produce such a beautiful daughter, so they reckoned that the girl used her beauty to seduce Murong Bei, causing him to hand his gang over to her while dazed…

At this time, in the middle of the lobby in Heavenly Martial Pavilion, Tang Ran listened to the reports from his subordinate, and contemplation flashed through his features. "The Big Dipper Gang was transferred to a young lady? Do you know the background of this girl?"

"Reporting to Master, this subordinate already sent someone to inquire about that girl, but there isn't any accurate information yet."

Tang Ran was silent for a moment before saying, "Let's ignore the matter about the Big Dipper Gang first. No matter what, this Big Dipper Gang can't cause any trouble! We should prepare for our upcoming grand auction! I must attain one of the items in it. Let Tianyu bring some people with him and head there at that time. It will let me assess his abilities too!"

"Yes, Master."

The guard cupped his fists and silently retreated.

He stared in the direction that the guard disappeared to, his features dark. "Big Dipper Gang? A girl in her teens? It looks like this Big Dipper Gang is truly growing weaker and weaker… Perhaps won't be long before they disappear in the course of history."

While Tang Ran sent people to scout for news about Yun Luofeng, all of the factions inside Huangquan City secretly observed the Big Dipper Gang! After all, this gang was once glorious several decades ago and only declined after the death of its previous leader. Now, their position in Huangquan City has also plunged, descending to the eleventh rank…

…

Inside a picturesque estate, a man sat under the peach blossoms and played the zither with his bare hands. His long, snow-white hair danced in the wind, setting off his fair as snow skin and matchless handsome appearance.

The sleeves of his robes gently fluttered in the air, and the sound of his zither was exceptional, flowing like clear spring water and incredibly calming to people's mood.

"Master," an alluringly beautiful woman clothed in red walked to the front of the white-haired man and said with a sword in her hands, "I made inquiries and found out that the new girl at the Big Dipper Gang is named Yun Luofeng!"

Dong!

The man's fingertips slid over the chords of the zither, producing a melodious ringing. Then, his movements came to a stop…

"Yun Luofeng…" the man's voice was melodic and pleasant, similar to a breeze brushing over the listener's heart.

When the man slightly lifted his head, all of the cherry blossoms in the courtyard lost their colors due to his appearance. He was so beautiful that it made people forget to breathe, as though he was the most striking color in the world.

"Tian Ya sent a letter not long ago that mentioned this name and also said that this girl is the only one who can cure me."

He faintly smiled. That smile blossomed under the cherry blossom tree, so gorgeous that it made people unable to look away.

The alluring woman foolishly looked at the man, her face lightly tinged red. Although she had dwelled beside Master for many years, she still could not overlook his beauty. Perhaps there was no one more beautiful than Master in this world!

"Master, should this subordinate invite her to come to the Chen 1 Estate?" the beautiful woman asked while deferentially cupping her fists after she recovered her wits with difficulty.

"No need," the man shook his head, "I need to observe for a while first. Jun Hua, I will attend the auction in a few days' time. Go prepare for it."

"Yes, Master," the alluring woman respectfully responded, but there was a trace of pity in her eyes.

After Old Master and Mistress were killed those years ago, Master's hair turned white overnight, but he still needed to take charge of the entire Chen Family! If it were not for Master, the Chen Family would have already been devoured by those wolves long ago.

Unfortunately, the good did not live long, and Master was afflicted with an incurable illness. All the famous doctors they visited could not treat it. Now that there was an opportunity like this, he would not easily give it up!

…

The auction was the biggest business event in Huangquan City, and the day that it was held was unprecedentedly lively! Nearly every clan would send someone to attend. For fairness, the auction seated every clan according to their rank. So, as the new leader of the Big Dipper Gang, Yun Luofeng coincidentally encountered the tenth-ranked Heavenly Martial Pavilion at the auction.

Tian Yu immediately caught sight of Yun Luofeng, who was seated in the section for the Big Dipper Gang, and his features darkened. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips raised as she sarcastically retorted, "Same to you."

No wonder Tian Yi said she would not be able to find Tian Yu. It turned out he actually came to a place like Huangquan City! If she did not step inside Huangquan City, she would not have expected Tian Yu to be here.

" Cousin 2 Tianyu, who is she?" a lovely voice was heard from beside Tian Yu. Then, a young girl dressed in a light yellow long dress was seen slowly walking over, her disdainful gaze sweeping past the seated Yun Luofeng.

Tian Yu's face darkened slightly. "She is Yun Luofeng, the one who our Heavenly Martial Pavilion has been looking for."

"Yun Luofeng?" The girl in a yellow dress was slightly shocked, but she quickly covered her mouth and started to giggle. "So you are the Yun Luofeng who forced an honest girl into prostitution! I heard that you are extremely vicious. You also have a fiancé already, but you still go and seduce other men! Not only that but after seducing other men, you continue to pester your fiancé nonstop and don't permit other women to approach him."

The girl paused briefly and the mockery in her smile deepened. "How does someone like you have the nerve to continue living? If I were you, I would have already killed myself with a slam to my head."

Of course, these words were implanted into her by Tian Yu during this period of time. She did not clearly investigate whether it was the truth or not herself because she did not think Tian Yu had the guts to deceive her.

Lin Ruobai abruptly stood up and her arms were placed on her hips as she angrily glared at the yellow-dressed girl. "Are you talking about yourself? I can tell you're a slut just by your looks. Tell me the truth, is Tian Yu unable to satisfy your appetite?"

Her final sentence caused the duo's expression to abruptly change.

Tian Yu's face was livid as he coldly said, "Yun Luofeng, manage your people better! You can't say whatever you want without consequence! Cousin Tang Yue and I are innocent! How could we possibly have the relationship that she speaks of?"

In contrast to Tian Yu's verbal warning, Tang Yue was so angry that she wanted to go up and rip apart Lin Ruobai's mouth so that she did not dare to speak irresponsible remarks from now on.

"I'm merely speaking the truth," Lin Ruobai pursed her lips, "she started running her mouth off as soon as she walked up. If that's not unsatisfied desire, then what is it? If you can't satisfy her, I don't mind finding a hundred men for her."

"You b*tch!" Tang Yue flew into a rage and charged up, raising her hand to slap Lin Ruobai, "Speak another word, and I'll kill you today!"

Slap!

The sound of a crisp slap was suddenly heard, quieting the main hall of the auction hall.

Everyone's eyes turned to Yun Luofeng and the others all at once, their eyes filled with the desire to watch a good show.

Lin Ruobai had one hand tightly gripping Tang Yue's wrist while the other hand had fiercely slapped her face. She imperceptibly looked up, her features brimming with arrogance as she haughtily looked down on Tang Yue.

"I said it! What about it? Or is it that you can humiliate my master, but I can't talk back?"

In Lin Ruobai's mind, Master was the most important person besides Daddy, so how could she allow someone to humiliate her?

Tang Yue's whole body trembled with anger, and her face was slightly pale. "I said the truth, but you are making false accusations against me! Cousin Tianyu is the most knowledgeable about the behavior of this woman, Yun Luofeng! If I didn't guess wrong, she is the new leader of the Big Dipper Gang. I even heard that for this leadership position, she had no scruples against climbing onto Murong Bei's bed…"

Lin Ruobai's eyes grew stern. Her palm was about to hit her again, but a forceful hand suddenly appeared from the side and tightly grabbed her arm.

However, Tian Yu was looking at Yun Luofeng, incensed, as he coldly said, "Yun Luofeng don't go too far! First, you force prostitution upon someone, and then you exterminate my Tian Family! Now, you treat my cousin like this! Will you ever stop?"

Yun Luofeng glanced at his hand, which was clutching Lin Ruobai's arm, and frostily uttered, "Let go!"

"I won't let go of her, what can you do?"

This was Huangquan City, not Tian Mountain!

In a place like this, although Heavenly Martial Pavilion was only one rank above Big Dipper Gang, the difference between the two was actually day and night.

More importantly, Tian Ya was not here, nor was Yun Xiao, so no one could protect her!

Unfortunately, the current Tian Yu still believed that Tian Family's extermination had to do with Tian Ya, and Yun Luofeng only played a supporting role! If he saw the scene of Yun Luofeng fighting with all the experts of Tian Family by herself, perhaps he would not have a conceited notion like this…

"You sure you won't let go?" asked Yun Luofeng again with a wicked raise of her brows.

Tian Yu snorted, "I won't!"

Swish!

Just as his words were spoken, Yun Luofeng quickly drew out a sword and did not even give him a chance to respond before slicing it through the air. With a plop and a gush of blood, a chopped arm rolled to the floor.

"AHHHH!" Tian Yu's scream was full of anguish, similar to the wails of ghosts and howls of wolves.

He knew from the start that Yun Luofeng's current strength surpassed him, but he did not imagine that the other party would be this bold and directly chop his arm off in the auction hall.

"I already gave you two chances." Yun Luofeng withdrew her bloody longsword and expressionlessly sat down in the seat for the Big Dipper Gang. From start to end, the expression in her eyes was very calm, so calm that it was like nothing had happened.

Tang Yue was dumbfounded for a moment before suddenly snapping out of it and sharply screamed, "Murder! Come quickly!"

In an instant, an elderly man entered the venue for the auction. While the elderly man walked, he muttered with an impatient expression, "What happened? Shrieking like this here, if you keep going, I will…"

The words suddenly caught in the man's throat, and he dumbfoundedly looked at Tian Yu, who was lying in a pool of blood, and harshly swallowed. "What… what is this?"

"Elder Yan," Tang Yue fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng, "this woman injured my cousin at your auction. Seize her now."

"This…" Elder Yan was somewhat hesitant and turned to Yun Luofeng. "Miss, what wrong did the young master of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion commit so as to cause Miss to harm him?"

The old man still spoke politely, so Yun Luofeng did not hold back in her response, "He was too lecherous. Not only did he molest my disciple, but he also would not let go of her. To make him let go, I had no alternative but to chop his arm off."

Hearing this, the mouths of all the onlookers twitched.

It was clearly her disciple who overbearingly wanted to lecture Tang Yue, and Tang Tianyu only grabbed her to protect Tang Yue. Who knew that in this girl's mouth, it would become Tang Tianyu was too lecherous and was molesting her disciple?

Elder Yan could not resist rubbing his forehead. She chopped someone's arm off simply because the other person grabbed her disciple's arm? One cannot behave that domineering!

"Cough cough," Elder Yan dryly coughed before looking at Tang Yue, "since it was a member from the Heavenly Martial Pavilion who was at fault first and molested someone's disciple, it's a well-deserved punishment. Tang Yue, don't forget the rules of Huangquan City, other people can't interfere with the fighting between two factions!"

His words meant that even if Yun Luofeng killed Tang Tianyu, their auction house would not interfere.

Yun Luofeng looked at Elder Yan with some astonishment and sunk into contemplation while lightly caressing her chin. Logically, since she chopped off Tang Tianyu's arm at the auction hall, it was the same as disrespecting the auction house. Elder Yan's display, however… it was as though they did not care about her behavior at all.

This was too abnormal!

Yet, even if the auction house pursued the matter, she would still do the same!

Seeing that Elder Yan misunderstood the situation, Tang Yue hurriedly explained, "Elder Yan, don't listen to this woman's nonsense! Cousin Tianyu did not molest her disciple, it was her disciple who raised a hand toward me first…"

"Enough!" Elder Yan's expression abruptly shifted, and he sternly rebuked, "If you say one more word, I will expel you from the auction house, and you won't be permitted to enter ever again!"

Within all of the factions in Huangquan City, Shengtian Auction House was ranked fifth, and it was not an existence that the Heavenly Martial Pavilion could contend against. Hence, Tang Yue could merely suppress her anger.

"Hold on!"

Seeing that Tang Yue was about to take Tang Tianyu with her and leave, Yun Luofeng suddenly spoke to halt her steps.

"What more do you want?" Tang Yue turned around and unhappily asked.

"Someone defamed me about prostituting an honest woman just now," Yun Luofeng stated with a wicked smile, "and I have disliked being defamed since I was born! So I must corroborate this accusation!"

Facing the girl's wicked smiling face, Tang Yue turned pale and couldn't help but retreat two steps.

"What are you trying to do, Yun Luofeng?" she asked, biting her lips, her face blue with fright.

Lazily leaning against the chair, Yun Luofeng rested her arms on the back of the chair. Hearing Tang Yue's voice, she lifted her eyes and showed her a creepy smile.

"You said I coerced women into prostitution? Good, as you wish! Xiao Bai, find out the location of the most famous brothel in the Huangquan City!" the girl ordered, her lips showing a mocking curve. "I think I can sell the heiress of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion for a good price."

The whole bidding block quieted down with the voice of Yun Luofeng. With his mouth wide open, Elder Yan was also shocked by the words of Yun Luofeng. Obviously, he didn't expect that she would righteously say something like this.

Since you claimed that I coerced women into prostitution, why don't I act as you accused me?

"Yun Luofeng, don't push me too hard!"

Tang Yue was trembling all over with anger and pointed angrily at Yun Luofeng. If her eyes could kill people, Yun Luofeng would have already been cut into pieces by her.

"Push you too hard?" Yun Luofeng looked down at Tang Yue,"It would be a waste of my time."

It would be a waste of her time to push her, so why should she bother?

Tang Yue's face turned from blue to pale, and then from pale to blue, as if being painted with dyes. She was so angry that she couldn't utter any word but glare at Yun Luofeng with her malicious eyes.

"This lady," Elder Yan glanced at Tang Yue, then turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng and asked with a smile, "Could you please do me a favor and ignore Tang Yue for now? If you want to deal with her, you can challenge the Heavenly Martial Pavilion to resolve your grievances."

If Elder Yan was partial to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, Yun Luofeng would not listen to him anyway! But because Elder Yan had tried to shield her just now, Yun Luofeng nodded to agree.

"To save you from trouble, I will not create a disturbance in your auction house! But the Heavenly Martial Pavilion will soon disappear."

Elder Yan smiled gratefully. He knew that even if Yun Luofeng didn't listen to him, he couldn't do anything. After all, that big shot had specifically asked him to protect the girl. But he really didn't want to delay the opening of the auction just because of the people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, so he shamelessly asked her to do him a favor.

Elder Yan laughed, "Haha, Miss Yun, thank you for your understanding, but now the auction is about to start. Please have a seat, everybody." From the beginning to the end, he didn't look at Tang Yue and his men, as if he had ignored their existence…

Tang Yue gave a sharp glance at Yun Luofeng, and hurriedly directed the disciples of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion to carry Tang Tianyu away. However, Tang Ran didn't want to give up the auction, so he sent a person to participate in the auction on his behalf. The man, as warned by Tang Ran, didn't say anything to provoke Yun Luofeng but sat neatly off to one side.

…

At this point, in the back hall of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, Tang Tianyu was lying in bed, his face ghastly pale and sweat rolling down from his forehead. He constantly groaned in agony, his frowning brows showing how painful it was.

"Grandfather," said Tang Yue angrily, "that Yun Luofeng was really a bully! She showed no respect to our Heavenly Martial Pavilion. Cousin had his arm cut off by Yun Luofeng in order to protect me…"

Tang Ran looked expressionlessly at Tang Tianyu who was groaning in bed and clenched his hands. Even if he didn't like this grandchild before, this child was his daughter's only offspring left after she was murdered! How could he not be angry seeing that he was seriously injured like this?

"Yun Luofeng!" A killing intent flickered through his eyes, "I'll cut you into pieces to avenge my grandson!"

"Grandfather, cousin…" Tang Yue moved her lips, a guilty look in her eyes. If it weren't for protecting her, Tang Tianyu would not have suffered such a serious injury.

"I can't make his arm regrow, but I can connect another person's arm onto Tianyu's body!" Tang Ran slightly narrowed his eyes. "Since it was Yun Luofeng who injured him, she should give Tianyu her arm!"

Tang Yue was quite glad to hear this. As long as Grandfather was willing to help her, Yun Luofeng would no longer be a threat to her.

"By the way, Yue'er," as if something occurred to Tang Ran, he turned his head to Tang Yue, "a physician from the Chen Family appreciates your medical accomplishments and wants to accept you as a disciple."

"The Chen Family?" Tang Yue was stunned and then, a surge of joy swept through her, "Are you talking about that Chen Family, the number one family in Huangquan City?"

In addition to being powerful, the Chen Family also had a striking feature. Chen Yuqing, Master of the Chen Family, was the most handsome man in Huangquan City! Chen Yuqing was not only extremely handsome, but also gentle and kind to people, and he was the dream lover of most of the women in Huangquan City!

However, over the years, Chen Yuqing had stayed single, which aroused people's curiosity about his sexual orientation.

Or… was it because no woman in this world could attract him?

"Yue'er," Tang Ran put his hand onto Tang Yue's shoulder and said to her seriously, "there is one thing you must remember! If you can become a disciple of that physician of the Chen Family, you must try to attract Chen Yuqing!"

"In the face of Chen Yuqing, you should not be arrogant or capricious but be considerate!" Tang Ran's eyes shone with a bright light. "As long as you can become the Mistress of the Chen Family, the status of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion will be greatly improved, and even the Shengtian Auction House will have to grovel at our feet!"

And this was the price that Elder Yan would have to pay for being partial to Yun Luofeng!

Tang Yue's eyes were twinkling with pride, and her face was full of confidence, "Grandfather, don't you believe in the charm of your granddaughter? Chen Yuqing is a man, and no man doesn't love beautiful women! Those women who tried to attract Chen Yuqing are simply not as good-looking as me, so they all failed! But, I will succeed!"

Tang Ran finally showed a long-lost smile. "Of course, my granddaughter is very beautiful, but Yun Luofeng is also in Huangquan City right now, and I heard that she is the most beautiful woman in the world! I'm afraid she wants to marry Chen Yuqing too. After all, every woman loves glory, wealth, and rank.

"Grandfather," Tang Yue curled her lips with disdain, "Chen Yuqing wouldn't be so silly. How could Chen Yuqing possibly accept a woman who easily threw herself at other men as his wife? This dirty woman can't be compared with me."

That woman, even though stunningly beautiful, was not worthy to be her opponent.

"Hahaha!" Tang Ran laughed. He patted Tang Yue on the shoulder and said sincerely, "Yes, you're right. How can a filthy woman like her be compared to my chaste granddaughter? Yue'er, I'm very confident in you. Don't let me down!"

Tang Yue gave a faint smile and lowered her eyelids to conceal the grim gleam in her eyes. She had to make Chen Yuqing, the man whose charm exceeded all the women of Huangquan City, her own!

…

Generally speaking, in an auction, the items auctioned earliest were usually ordinary ones, but the later the item was auctioned, the more precious it would be. At this point, as the auctioneer's hammer fell down, another item was sold.

"Everybody, now we're going to auction off a tree seed!"

With a gentle smile, the young auctioneer lifted the red cloth off the pallet, and his clear voice rang throughout the auction house.

"Honestly, I don't know what the tree is, but since it was taken from the deepest part of Bi'an Mountain, perhaps there will be a miracle if the tree seed can germinate!"

The auctioneer's voice was so tempting, as if having a magical power in it. However, when the crowd saw the tree seed in the pallet, their excited hearts calmed down. If it was only a tree seed, maybe they would take the risk to buy it, but this tree seed had obviously withered, as if being burned by fire. Even a god would not be able to make it germinate.

Only a fool would buy such a withered tree seed.

As if not noticing the people's eyes, the young auctioneer continued to say with a smile, "The starting price is 10 million taels of silver! Start bidding now!"

At once, everyone was whispering to each other, and no one made a bid. Just when the crowd thought that no one was going to bid for it, a clear voice came from among the crowd.

"Ten million taels."

Lin Ruobai raised her hand and in embarrassment called out the starting price of the item. However, after that, Lin Ruobai withdrew her hand, turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng and curled her lips, "Master, I don't think this tree seed will have any use. Why do you want to buy it?"

Yun Luofeng crossed her legs, her arms lazily resting on the back of her chair, with an unfathomable smile in her eyes.

"The tree seed has a nice shape. It can make a perfect necklace for my Milk Tea."

Lin Ruobai's mouth twitched. So Master wanted to buy it because she wanted to make a necklace for Milk Tea with it? But it would cost 10 million taels!

At the moment Lin Ruobai just wanted to exclaim, Master, you are so rich and willful!

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, the other people shook their heads and secretly sighed. Being inherited by such a person, the Big Dipper Gang was going to disappear.

Even the disciples of the Big Dipper Gang were a little bit embarrassed and blamed Yun Luofeng in their minds! She was really a wastrel! How could she waste money like this? It was none of their business if she was wasting her own money, but the wealth of the Big Dipper Gang was earned by the old master with hard work!

After all, in their eyes, it was impossible that Yun Luofeng, an ordinary girl, could have 10 million taels! She must have stolen the money from the old master!

So what qualified her to waste the money like this? Apparently, even if Yun Luofeng had agreed to inherit the Big Dipper Gang, the disciples didn't trust her! They yielded to Yun Luofeng just because they were afraid of Murong Bei!

"Fifteen million taels."

Just then, a rough voice came from the team of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion. A middle-aged man coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng and sneered, "I don't think Murong Bei has left you much money! Ten million taels are all you have, right? I'm sorry, but I want this tree seed."

Though Master had warned him not to make trouble in the auction house, his current behavior was not making trouble. He was just bidding for an auction item!

"Master…" Xiao Bai asked hesitantly, "shall we follow him?"

Hearing her question, Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and stroked Milk Tea in her sleeve, her lips showing a wicked curve, "Milk Tea is very fond of the tree seed."

She meant that she would take this tree seed anyway.

Lin Ruobai nodded and said, "Twenty million taels!"

The middle-aged man's face changed, and he said with a sneer, "It seems that Murong Bei treats you quite well and has given you a lot of money, but no matter how much money he has given to you, he will not give you all his property! And his wealth is simply incomparable to ours!"

Though it seemed that there was only one place difference between the Heavenly Martial Pavilion and the Big Dipper Gang, they had a great distance in strength and wealth, so the middle-aged men dared to speak like this. But he simply had no idea how wealthy Yun Luofeng was!

"Thirty million taels!

After saying that, the middle-aged man bided again and glanced at Yun Luofeng with a smug look. He'd like to see whether the woman would continue to bid against him! This time he had brought enough money with him! Thirty million taels would be nothing! As long as he could frustrate the girl, he would be willing to spend any amount of money!

"Forty million taels!"

"Fifty million… "

"Sixty million taels!"

This time, before the middle-aged man could finish his next bid, Lin Ruobai immediately interrupted him.

Sixty million taels! It was a big number even for the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! If there weren't something in the auction that Master wanted to buy, he would have continued the bidding. However, to get that item, he could only give up on the tree seed! But that didn't mean he couldn't make some trouble for Yun Luofeng!

"All the assets of your Big Dipper Gang added up would only be worth sixty million taels. I don't think Murong Bei would be stupid enough to give all the money to you!" The middle-aged man sneered, stood up and said arrogantly, "I ask the auction house to check the assets of this woman! If she hasn't brought enough money with her, her behavior shall be deemed as a malicious act. And according to the rules of the auction house, you should break a leg of hers and forbid her to enter Huangquan City forever!"

Lin Ruobai helplessly glanced at the man as if looking at an idiot. With her superb medical skills, Master could easily earn tens of millions of money from any single patient! It was ridiculous that he doubted whether Master had sixty million taels or not!

Were the people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion all so mindless?

Watching this farce, the young auctioneer smiled, "We have our rules! We will check the money when delivering the auction items. Master Tang Lin, please don't worry.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 561-570

Clenching his teeth, Tang Lin said harshly, "You just have no idea how tricky this woman is! As long as you give her enough time, she will come up with an excuse to not pay. I suggest you ask her to show you the sixty million taels now, or else you might be deceived by her!"

This woman would not be able to take out sixty million taels! Tang Lin raised a smug smile. This was the retaliation for her not putting the Heavenly Martial Pavilion in her eyes!

The smile on the young auctioneer's face disappeared, and he asked coldly, "So Master Tang Lin doesn't believe our auction house?"

"No, it's not that I don't believe in the Shengtian Auction House. I just don't want you to be deceived… "

He knew that it would not be good for the Heavenly Martial Pavilion to offend the Shengtian Auction House, but he didn't want to let such a good opportunity pass!

This time, not giving the young auctioneer a chance to speak, Tang Lin turned his face to Yun Luofeng and smiled sarcastically. "Yun Luofeng, let me guess, how much money did Murong Bei give to you? But no matter how much money he gave to you, it can't be as much as sixty million taels! Since you don't have that much money, why did you still bid that price? Are you courting death?"

Then Tang Lin paused and continued, "Now, in the Shengtian Auction House, I will show everyone how ugly your real face is!"

Hearing Tang Lin's pushy words, Yun Luofeng was still at ease. She took the teacup from Lin Ruobai and casually took a sip of it, her dark eyes unfathomable.

"Yun Luofeng!" Seeing her indifferent attitude, Tang Lin was almost overwhelmed with rage. "If you can't take out sixty million taels, just get out of here as soon as possible!"

Yun Luofeng put down the teacup, raised her eyebrows and looked at the middle-aged man with a faint smile. "What if I can take out sixty million taels?"

"Haha, "Tang Lin sneered, "you mean Murong Bei gave you all his property? Do you think I would believe that?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged, "How about this? If I can take out sixty million taels, you will pay for the tree seed for me, alright?"

Tang Lin's facial slightly changed. He had known that Yun Luofeng was quite cunning, or else the Tian Family would not be destroyed by her! Now that she said this, did she really have sixty million taels in her hand? Thinking this, Tang Lin paused, a hesitant look in his eyes.

"What? Are you afraid?" Lin Ruobai caught this opportunity and stood up at once, her hands on her hips and her chin raised, and looked down at Tang Lin. "Didn't you say you were sure that my master couldn't take out sixty million taels? Now that my master wanted to make a bet with you, are you afraid?"

Tang Lin turned pale. Feeling the mocking stares at him, he hurriedly defended himself, "Who said I was afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. Would I be afraid of two little girls?"

"Why don't you bet on it, since you're not afraid?" Lin Ruobai asked aggressively.

Tang Lin moved his lips, but his throat was so dry that he couldn't utter a word. Until now he didn't realize that he had been unconsciously trapped!

"The people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion dare not bet? Are they really afraid?"

"I think so. It seems that the people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion have been intimidated by the new master of the Big Dipper Gang! Otherwise, they would not be so timid!"

"Haha, didn't you hear what Tang Lin said just now? He is already timid but is reluctant to admit it! If I were him, I would bet on it, because I wouldn't lose anyway!"

When Tang Lin heard the sounds of the gloating discussions, his face changed again. But he had no way to back down now! No one in the Huangquan City knew better than him what it would mean if he was too timid to accept the bet. It would mean that from now on, for a long time, the Heavenly Martial Pavilion would have to tolerate people's taunts!

Therefore, to preserve the honor of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, Tang Lin clenched his teeth and said firmly, "It's just a bet. When did you see that I was afraid? Okay! I accept your bet! But if you can't take out sixty million taels now, you must break your leg and never enter Huangquan City again!"

Yun Luofeng smiled and looked away. She reached into her sleeve, took out a few checks, and handed them to Lin Ruobai. "There are six checks, each with the face value of 10 million taels. Ask the auctioneer to check their authenticity now."

Tang Lin's face turned stiff, his eyes filled with shock.

This is impossible!

Did Murong Bei really give the woman all his properties? Was he really that stupid? If I had known this, I would have pushed the bidding price higher! Once the bidding price exceeded 70 million taels, she would not be able to afford it since Murong Bei didn't have that much money!

Tang Lin was somewhat chagrined. He didn't expect that Murong Bei, who had always been shrewd, would be so stupid.

The young auctioneer took the checks from Lin Ruobai, examined and returned them to her, and then his clear voice rang through the auction house.

"Yes, it's 60 million taels. Tang Lin, you should keep your promise and pay for the lady."

Bang!

Hearing the young auctioneer's voice, Tang Lin stumbled and fell heavily into a chair. His face was filled with despair.

God! This time I am finished! Not only did I waste 60 million taels, but I also gave it as a gift to the enemy of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion. If Master learns of this, he will not go easy on me!

Thinking of what he would face after coming back to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, Tang Lin turned pale, his face filled with sorrow…

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the little farce is over, let's continue with the auction. Now we are going to auction off a spiritual beast called the Cangshan Mountain Snow Wolf, with the starting price of ten million taels. The highest bidder will keep it."

Rat-tat!

As the young auctioneer's hammer fell down, the auction continued…

At this moment, in a luxurious box upstairs, a man was sitting on a soft couch. Holding a cup of tea, he was sipping the tea gracefully…

His amiable face was as pure and sweet as a heavenly spring, radiating a warm glow.

His hair was as white as snow, breathtakingly beautiful.

He was so charming that it seemed that nothing in the world could overshadow him. Even though he just sat there, he looked as beautiful as a painting.

"The girl… is to my taste." The man raised the corners of his lips and gave a stunningly beautiful smile, "No wonder Tian Ya recommended her to me."

Hearing his words, Elder Yan, who was waiting off to the side, immediately said respectfully, "Master Chen, since you appreciate her so much, may I invite her to come here?"

"Not now."

The man smiled mildly, his slender fingers sliding along the edge of the teacup, but then he frowned as he saw there was a tiny bug in the teacup.

Seeing that bug, Elder Yan was stunned and hurriedly said, "Master Chen, I'll change the tea for you."

"This teacup… has already been stained."

He meant that even if Elder Yan changed the tea, it would not change the fact that the teacup had been stained.

"Servant," realizing what the man meant, Elder Yan immediately ordered, "Get a new teacup for Master Chen!"

Hearing this, a maid in the box took the teacup outside, and soon she came in again, putting a brand-new teacup in front of him.

Elder Yan secretly wiped down the cold sweat from his forehead and smiled bitterly. Though Chen Yuqing looked quite easygoing and treated people very nicely, he had a quirk – he was a neat freak!

In particular, he was a morbid neat freak!

Like just now, though a little bug dropped into his teacup, changing the tea would be enough! But he insisted on changing the teacup together with the tea! Wasn't it morbid?

Complaining about his special quirk in his mind, Elder Yan did not dare to show any discontent but asked respectfully, "Master Chen, what do you need me to do?"

"You can leave now." Chen Yuqing glanced at Elder Yan indifferently, his voice as fetching as a clear rippling stream.

"Yes," Elder Yan respectfully made an obeisance and waved to the maids in the box, "Leave."

The maids all saluted and withdrew from the box. From the beginning to the end, these maids didn't dare to take a look at Chen Yuqing, as if their gazes would blaspheme the man who was as beautiful as a banished immortal.

Chen Yuqing gently stroked the teacup, a faint smile on his lips. Looking through the door, he could see that gorgeous figure sitting downstairs.

"Yun Luofeng is really interesting. It seems that she has no mercy on her enemy. I guess the Heavenly Martial Pavilion will experience tragedy since they dared to offend her."

…

In the auction house, as the young auctioneer's hammer fell down again, another item was auctioned off, and then he took out another tray, cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is our last and most important item of the day. It's a medical book written by a physician who died one thousand years ago! The physician's name was… Jueqian!"

Jueqian?

Hearing the name, everyone present felt as if their heart skipped a beat. They looked at the auctioneer like he was a gorgeous girl, as if they would jump on him at any moment.

Everyone knew what the name of Jueqian stood for! It was said that this physician could bring someone at the point of death back to life! Even a man near death could be saved by him! In other words, there wasn't any sickness in the world that he couldn't treat!

Jueqian's medical book contained his life-long experience and had been pursued by numerous physicians on the continent! However, no one could find it! Nobody would expect that it would appear in the auction!

Soon everyone gasped with excitement.

"The medical book has no starting price, and you can bid as you wish," said the young auctioneer, smiling.

Tang Lin's eyes also lit up. Apparently, the medical book was his target in the auction.

As long as they could get the medical book and study it, they might be able to find a way to treat Master Chen! If the Heavenly Martial Pavilion cured Master Chen, the Chen Family would owe them a big favor.

Even if they couldn't work out a way to treat Chen Yuqing, they could still gift it to the physician of the Chen Family who wanted to take Tang Yue as his disciple. Anyway, as long as they could establish a relationship with the Chen Family, the Heavenly Martial Pavilion's position in the Huangquan City would be secured.

"Master," Lin Ruobai's eyes shone with delight, "Tian Ya would be very fond of this medical book. I owe Tian Ya a favor. May I buy it and give it to him as a gift?"

Although Tian Ya didn't cure her, he came all the way to the Spirit God Mountains to save her, so she still bore this kindness in mind. Now there was a way for her to repay him, she would not give it up.

As for Yun Luofeng…

In Lin Ruobai's mind, Yun Luofeng's medical skill was no worse than Jueqian's, so this medical book was not that useful for Yun Luofeng!

Yun Luofeng paused and said, "For your sake, I can instruct Tian Ya in medical skill. This medical book is not necessary."

She had the Medical God's Code, with which no medical book in the world could be compared. After she mastered all the contents of the Medical God's Code, she would be able to revive the dead, let alone the dying!

Lin Ruobai's eyes grew brighter, with a big smile on her face, "Master, you are the best master in the world."

Indeed, Yun Luofeng's instructions would be more useful than any medical book. If Tian Ya learned about this, he would be on cloud nine!

"Humph!" Tang Lin snorted and glanced at Yun Luofeng with disdain, "Ridiculous! How can you compare yourself with Jueqian? Are you stupid or is it just because you don't even know who Jueqian is?"

After saying this, he turned to the young auctioneer, and shouted out loud, "Eighty million taels!"

Seeing that someone was bidding, the others all joined the competition.

"A hundred million taels!"

"One hundred and forty million taels!"

As the medical book was so important, the number of bidders kept increasing, and the bidding price quickly rose from the initial eighty million taels to five hundred million taels!

In the box, Chen Yuqing was elegantly sipping his tea, not affected by the clamor downstairs at all.

However, a beautiful maid standing behind him couldn't help but ask, "Master, shall we take this medical book?"

Once the Chen Family joined the bidding, the other families would not have any chance!

Chen Yuqing's fingers gently tapped the table, and a thoughtful look flickered across his face, " Do you think Yun Luofeng would be interested in medical books as a physician?"

The beautiful maid paused and asked hesitantly, "Master, you mean…"

"Will she owe me a favor if I buy this book and gift it to her? Then maybe she won't refuse me if I ask her to treat me."

With an amiable smile on his handsome face, he was lazily leaning against the soft couch, his long snow-white hair casually scattered over the soft couch and his eyes shining with an unfathomable gleam.

The beautiful maid wondered why Master wanted to please a woman! She had long been trusted by Chen Yuqing, so she directly asked him about it.

"Master, the Chen Family already has a lot of physicians. Why do you want to buy the medical book and gift it to her? Besides, why would she refuse if you ask her for treatment? There are too many people who are trying to please the Chen Family. Who would give up such a chance?"

Chen Yuqing smiled mildly, "According to Tian Ya, this girl is quite grumpy. It won't be so easy to ask her to treat me unless we can please her, and the easiest way to please a physician is to give them a precious medical book."

He paused, and then added, "As for your question, I can tell you that our physicians are no match for this girl. The medical book will be like a pile of waste paper in their hands!"

Feeling quite sour, the beautiful maid bit her lip tightly. Over the years, she had never seen Master treat any woman as special. Though he was always gentle and nice to people like a banished immortal, his tenderness contained palpable alienation and indifference.

But Master treated this woman so differently.

At this moment, the bidding price kept soaring and soon reached one billion taels. When Chen Yuqing thought this was the best time to join the bidding, a wicked voice rang in the auction hall.

"One billion and ten million taels!

Hearing the voice, Chen Yuqing swallowed back the words on the tip of his tongue and smiled mildly. "It seems that we don't need to join in the bidding."

"Why?" The beautiful maid turned her eyes to Chen Yuqing and asked in confusion.

"Since the girl has joined in the bidding herself, we shall not compete with her. Otherwise, she might take me as an enemy! So, I should give up the idea of pleasing her with the medical book."

…

In the auction hall, Tang Lin was so angry that he almost vomited blood. He glared at Yun Luofeng, "Didn't you just despise the medical book of Jueqian? Why are you competing with me for it?"

One billion taels was almost his limit! He was going to succeed, but the woman suddenly meddled in it!

Yun Luofeng leaned lazily against the back of the chair, and cracked a wicked smile, "I want to burn it for fun."

"You…" Tang Lin angrily pointed at Yun Luofeng, "How can you have one billion taels? If you commit malicious bidding in the auction house, you'll face a severe punishment!"

Yun Luofeng threw a glance at him and gave a faint smile. "Do you want me to show you the money again? Alright! But you'll have to buy this medical book for me and watch me burning it for fun if I can take out one billion taels."

Tang Lin immediately shut up.

He would not be so stupid to fall down in the same place twice! So instead of demanding that Yun Luofeng show the money, he turned his eyes to the young auctioneer!

"One point two billion taels!"

He gnashed his teeth and tried to suppress the rage in his heart.

Y un Luofeng, since you like to compete with me, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life!

At the thought of this, a gloomy gleam flickered through his eyes, and he sneered in his mind, She is too green to be my opponent!

"One point two billion and ten million taels!

"One point three billion taels!

Tang Lin glared at Yun Luofeng and sneered.

He would have to stop after bidding this price because he only brought one point two billion taels with him! He would not have continued bidding if it weren't for defeating Yun Luofeng.

Besides, from what he knew of Yun Luofeng, she would definitely continue. Still, if she couldn't take out one point three billion taels, the Shengtian Auction House would not let her go!

Sure enough, the girl's voice rang again, but her words made Tang Lin's face instantly blue.

"You won…"

You won?

What did she mean by saying that? Did she give up bidding?

In that case, he would have to…

Thinking of the serious consequences, Tang Lin tightly clenched his fist, his face contorted, "Yun Luofeng, were you f**king teasing me?" It wasn't until now that Tang Lin realized that Yun Luofeng didn't want to compete for the medical book with him at all. She was just teasing him!

God! He thought he could trap this woman this time, but it turned out that he was trapped by her once again.

"I told you I'm not interested in the medical book, but you just didn't believe me," said Yun Luofeng with a chuckle, "Besides, if I really want to burn something for fun, one billion one tael notes can be burned for a much longer time! They are much more useful than this medical book, but you're too stupid to learn such a simple truth."

Tang Lin's body was shaking. He was so angry that he couldn't utter any word.

No wonder…

No wonder that before he came here, Master had warned him not to confront Yun Luofeng! It was not because that Master was afraid of the Shengtian Auction House, but that the woman was as sly as a fox.

Whoever messed around with her would suffer!

Not looking at Tang Lin, Yun Luofeng turned around and educated Lin Ruobai, "Xiao Bai, remember, always pay attention to your enemy's breathing! For example, when he started bidding for the medical book, I found that his breathing was quite violent, so I was sure that he would keep bidding! After that, his breathing suddenly calmed down, and then I realized that he wanted to give up on the medical book, so I stopped bidding!"

It was never a matter of luck! If you relied on luck, you would suffer a miserable failure!

Lin Ruobai nodded, "Master, I see, and I'll learn from you how to trap all my enemies to death!" Looking at Tang Lin's ghastly pale face, Lin Ruobai never felt happier.

"And…" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and showed a wicked smile, "I'd like to ask the auction house to check the money of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion!"

As the Heavenly Martial Pavilion had been determined to obtain the medical book, they would not give up bidding unless they didn't have enough money! So Yun Luofeng raised this request!

"Lady, since the Heavenly Martial Pavilion previously asked you to show your money on the spot, you are entitled to ask them to do the same. Our auction house is always fair! If he can't take out one point three billion taels, I'll break one of his legs and drive him out of Huangquan City forever!"

The young auctioneer smiled and turned to Tang Lin, "Master Tang Lin, have you brought the one point three billion taels of silver with you?"

Tang Lin's face slightly changed, and unconsciously, he jumped to his feet and said with a ghastly pale face, "I will go back and ask our master to sell some properties. Please give us some time."

The young auctioneer frowned, "According to our auction house's rule, you have to bring enough money with you when you step into the auction house. There isn't any grace time! Since you didn't bring enough money with you, why did you bid a price you couldn't afford?"

Tang Lin clenched his fist tightly. He didn't consider price so much because he tried to trap Yun Luofeng just now.

He softened his tone and begged, "I will submit one point three billion taels, and I can submit one point two billion taels now as the deposit. Give me ten days, and I will bring the remaining one hundred million taels to you."

"Sorry," the young auctioneer said coldly, "I can't accept your request! Now I'll give you two choices, one is to take out one point three billion taels of silver now, and the other is to break a leg of yours and leave here as soon as possible!"

With a frightened look in his eyes, Tang Lin could not help retreating. The chair behind him was knocked over by him and made a noise.

"Could you please bend the rules?" he begged, biting his lip tightly.

The young auctioneer frowned and grew impatient. Without any expression, he ordered coldly, "Guards, drag this malicious bidder out, break one of his legs, and throw him out of Huangquan City!"

Soon two grey-robed old men walked out of the darkness, and without saying a word they came up to catch Tang Lin and dragged him out of the door.

Dragged by the two masters, Tang Lin cursed shrilly, "Yun Luofeng, you vicious woman. How dare you trick me like this! You'll not have a good end! Ahhh!"

A shrill cry rang throughout the auction house and made all the people's hair stand on end. They all looked at Yun Luofeng with a scared look.

"Now that the malicious bidder has been cleared away, the bidding for the medical book will continue," said the young auctioneer, clearing his throat.

The eyes of all the people present, who thought they wouldn't have the luck to obtain the medical book, lit up and they started bidding.

In the luxurious box, instead of joining in the bidding, Chen Yuqing still looked on the auction downstairs.

The beautiful maid pondered and asked," Master, didn't you say you wanted to buy the medical book and gift it to her? Why are you not taking any action now?"

Chen Yuqing raised a faint smile, "Because I found out that she seems to have no interest in this medical book! If I want to please her, I'll have to find another way."

Seeing that Chen Yuqing cared so much for Yun Luofeng, the beautiful maid felt quite jealous of Yun Luofeng, but she managed to conceal her inner feelings, her beautiful face still calm and aloof.

"Let's go. This auction is boring. It would be better to go back and play the zither."

Chen Yuqing stood up from the soft couch, flicked his white robe and walked gracefully toward the door.

…

At the auction hall, as if noticing something, Yun Luofeng looked up to the second floor, and she vaguely caught a glimpse of some snow-white long hair.

Lin Ruobai noticed something strange, turned her head to Yun Luofeng and asked curiously, "Master, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Yun Luofeng shook her head and asked in a low voice, "Who can stay on the second floor?"

Hearing her question, a disciple of the Big Dipper Gang answered, "There are three boxes on the second floor, which are respectively occupied by the top three powers in the Huangquan City."

"Which one is in the rightmost one?"

"The Chen Family!"

The Chen Family?

Yun Luofeng slightly frowned. The white figure that had just left was very powerful…

She couldn't tell how powerful he was!

"There are so many unknown powers in the Huangquan City."

After quite a while, Yun Luofeng uttered a sigh. If she wanted to gain a foothold on this continent, she still had a long way to go…

"One billion taels? One billion taels once! One billion taels twice! One billion taels three times! Okay, deal closed!" The young auctioneer knocked his hammer heavily and smiled, "Today's auction is over. Everyone can leave now! Bid winners, please wait a moment, and we will have your items delivered to you soon!"

The auction house was very efficient. Not long after that, a maid had delivered the items to the winning bidders! The money for the tree seed was deducted from Tang Lin's money.

"Let's go," Yun Luofeng stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go back and prepare for the war with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion."

This battle was inevitable.

Even without Tianyu, she would still have a fight with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! She had to make the Big Dipper Gang rank among the top 10 powers and then she would have the opportunity to go to Bi'an Mountain!

However, Yun Luofeng didn't know that because of her behavior at the auction house, the Heavenly Martial Pavilion went through a storm.

Bang!

Tang Ran punched hard on the table, his face purple with rage, "Very good, Yun Luofeng! You took Tianyu's arm first and then had Tang Lin's leg disabled. I will make you pay for these!"

At this point, a laughing sound came from the outside. "Tang Ran, what makes you so angry?" Hearing the aloof voice, Tang Ran soon calmed down.

Looking at the old man who slowly stepped in, Tang Lin forced a smile and hurriedly came forward to greet him, "Master Chen Tian, nothing is wrong. It's just a woman who was so stupid as to mess with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion."

"Oh?" Chen Tian didn't ask much. He raised the corners of his lips and asked with a smile, "Where is Tang Yue? I came here to see her. Can you call her out to meet me?"

"Well…" Tang Ran hesitated.

Looking at his expression, Chen Tian changed his face, "What? You don't want me to take Tang Yue as a disciple?"

Tang Yue was talented in medicine! He would take any person who was talented in medicine as his disciple. So he already had hundreds of disciples!

"No," Tang Ran hastened to explain, "It's my grandson. He came to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion for shelter, but I failed to protect him, and he had his arm ripped off by someone. Now Yue'er is taking care of him."

As Chen Tian didn't go to the auction, and the auction was just over, he didn't know exactly what happened at the auction.

"Your Heavenly Martial Pavilion ranks tenth in Huangquan City. Who dared to injure your grandson?" Chen Tian asked indifferently.

Tang Ran gave a bitter smile, "It's the new master of the Big Dipper Gang! She forced a woman into prostitution, coercing a woman of my grandson's family to marry her guard, so my grandson's family stood against her! And she just killed the whole family."

The law of the jungle was the truth of the world, so Chen Tian's face didn't change.

Those people were weaker than Yun Luofeng! They deserved it!

Tang Ran knew Chen Tian well, so he paused and went on, "This Yun Luofeng came to Huangquan City recently and seduced the master of the Big Dipper Gang, Murong Bei, to give the Big Dipper Gang to her! Yue'er disdained her behavior and said something against her, but she just ordered her disciple to attack Yue'er…"

Lin Ruobai did attack Tang Yue, but it wasn't Yun Luofeng's order! However, it was true that she attacked her, so Tang Ran dared to call white black.

"My grandson's arm was severed when he was trying to protect Yue'er!" Tang Ran said angrily.

In the beginning, Chen Tian felt nothing about the destruction of the Tian Family. After all, the law of the jungle was the truth! More importantly, it didn't happen to him. But now, hearing that Yun Luofeng had attacked Tang Yue, he frowned.

How dare she bully Tang Yue, who was going to be his disciple? Wasn't it like a smack in his face?

Looking at Chen Tian's sullen face, Tang Ran rolled his eyes and said, "Master Chen Tian, I also heard that Yun Luofeng wanted to seduce Master Chen! She even claimed that in this world, only she was good enough for Master Chen!"

"Hum!" Chen Tian snorted with contempt and coldly glanced at Tang Ran, "Really?"

"I swear every word I said is true!" Tang Ran said, holding up his fingers to swear, "If I tell lies, may I be struck by lightning! Besides, I dare not lie to you, Master Chen Tian!" When he was speaking this last sentence, he put on an extremely obsequious smile, as if he couldn't wait to kiss Chen Tian's ass.

"If what you said is true, the woman really thinks too highly of herself! How noble our Master is! She doesn't deserve him! Besides…" he paused and sneered, "Master has a morbid fear of dirtiness. This woman, who would sell her body for money and power, is just as disgusting as a fly, and Master will not take a second look at her!"

Over the years, Master had rejected all the women who courted him, because he disliked the smell of their cosmetics. That smell was totally unacceptable for someone who morbidly feared dirtiness!

"Exactly! Yun Luofeng is as disgusting as a fly! And I've also heard that she has slept with a lot of men. How can a shameless woman like her be compared with my innocent Yue'er? Master Chen Tian, don't you think so?"

Understanding what Tang Ran implied, Chen Tian frowned, "Master doesn't like women to get close to him, so don't thrust this idea into Yue'er's mind. If she annoys Master, I can't save her! But I can give you a hint that Master doesn't like women with heavy makeup!"

"Thank you for reminding me, Master Chen Tian. I'll remind Yue'er of that." An impalpable gleam flickered through Tang Ran's eyes and he continued, "Yue'er is not Yun Luofeng who would throw herself on any man! Yue'er will be very faithful to her lover. She will never betray him once she has chosen him, no matter whether the man is poor or rich. I can assure you that there are very few women as faithful as Yue'er in this world."

To establish an intimate relationship with the Chen Family, Tang Ran tried his best to commend Tang Yue, blowing his own trumpet and at the same time, insult Yun Luofeng with the most malicious words. As long as Chen Tian came to dislike Yun Luofeng, she would never be able to step into the door of the Chen Family!

Chen Tian nodded slightly, "Yue'er is a good girl. Except for her bad temper, she is almost perfect! It would be great if Master could accept her, but I can't help her in this and she'll have to win Master's love by herself!"

"We are so flattered."

Tang Ran broke into a radiant smile, totally forgetting the loss the Heavenly Martial Pavilion had suffered today…

Chen Tian thought for a while and said, "Take me to see Yue'er. If you don't mind, I'll accept her as my disciple today."

"Master Chen Tian, of course I won't mind. This way, please." The obsequious smile on Tang Ran's face spread, and he respectfully made a gesture to Chen Tian, leading the way for him.

In the quiet inner hall, Tang Yue was sitting beside the bed and looked at the pale face of Tang Tianyu with a worried look, her eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Tianyu. You wouldn't have been injured if it hadn't been for me." Tang Yue pursed her red lips, "Don't worry. I will avenge you and bring you the arm of Yun Luofeng!"

As if hearing Tang Yue's words, the man lying in bed frowned, but soon his faced turned calm again, his eyes closed with a painful look on his face.

"Yue'er."

Suddenly, an old voice came from the outer hall, "Master Chen Tian came to take you as his disciple. Come on, come out to welcome him."

Tang Yue was very excited and quickly stood up. At this time, Tang Ran led Chen Tian in.

Looking at Chen Tian, Tang Yue moved her lips and called, "Master Chen Tian."

"Silly girl, what are you waiting for? Make an obeisance to your Master!" Tang Ran winked at Tang Yue and smiled joyfully.

Tang Yue suppressed the excitement and joy in her heart, walked to Chen Tian and respectfully made an obeisance, "Master."

"Haha," Chen Tian laughed out loud, "Good, you are really a good girl! Yue'er, are you willing to learn medical skills from me from now on?"

Tang Yue smiled, "It's my honor to serve as your disciple. How would I ungratefully refuse your kindness?"

Although Tang Yue was arrogant and capricious, her attitude towards people would vary with the person's social status. Before the people of the Chen Family, she would only show her best side. Sure enough, her sweet words had pleased Chen Tian, and the smile on his face grew bigger.

"Yue'er, I heard that you want to become the mistress of our family?"

Not knowing how to answer his question, Tang Yue paused and turned her eyes to Tang Ran for help.

Not expecting that Chen Tian would directly ask Tang Yue this question, Tang Ran also frowned. A look of anxiety appeared in his eyes as he was worried that Tang Yue would give Chen Tian a wrong answer.

"Master," Tang Yue tried to calm down and turned her eyes to Chen Tian again, "It's not that I want to become the mistress of the Chen Family." She paused and continued, "I just happen to love Chen Yuqing! That's all!"

She meant that she loved Chen Yuqing the person, not his social status!

After all, Tang Yue grew up in the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, how could she really be stupid? She certainly knew which answer was best for her! In fact, she would never want to marry Chen Yuqing if he were not the master of the Chen Family! How could a man be worthy of her if he didn't have enough power? She wouldn't give a sh*t about how handsome he was!

"Haha!" Believing Tang Yue's words, Chen Tian laughed heartily. Obviously, her words had pleased him. "Yue'er is really different from those shameless b*tches! Only you will love Master the person, not his social status! If you can stay true to your original self, I believe one day Master will be moved by you!"

He smiled heartily. If his disciple could become the mistress of his family, it would also bring great benefits to him. So he would not stop Tang Yue from courting Chen Yuqing. Instead, he would encourage her to do so.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 571-580

"Yue'er, your grandfather just told me you were bullied by someone." Chen Tian smiled, "If you need help, just tell me and I'll help you."

"Thank you, Master." A smug smile appeared on Tang Yue's face, "We can solve this by ourselves! But I need you to help me with something. If Yun Luofeng tries to seduce Master Chen, please stop her."

"I can't stop it," Chen Tian said, glancing at her, "From what I know of Master, no one can tell him what to do."

Tang Yue raised a sweet smile, "Master, don't get me wrong. I just don't want Master Chen to be deceived by Yun Luofeng! That woman is very cunning and always plays innocent! Besides, she is really good at playing hard-to-get! I hope you can tell Master Chen about her evil deeds when she intends to seduce him, and I believe Master Chen will not choose such a disgusting woman!"

"Yue'er, don't worry! I will not allow such a dirty woman to become the mistress of the Chen Family!" A ferocious gleam flashed through Chen Tian's eyes, "If she dares to seduce Master, I will expose her real personality. If Master still insists on choosing her, we will get rid of her secretly!"

Gaining the promise of Chen Tian, Tang Yue was quite satisfied, the smile on her face grew bigger and her face filled with pride.

Yun Luofeng! How could you, such a filthy woman, compare with me? Though our Heavenly Martial Pavilion suffered some loss because of you, I'll make you pay for this soon!

"It's getting late, and I should go back. Yue'er, if you have any questions, come to the Chen Family and ask me," Chen Tian said with a smile.

"Yes, Master."

She was quite happy as she knew that Master had opened a convenient channel for her, through which she could approach Chen Yuqing. As long as she could enter the Chen Family, she would be able to meet that man who was like a banished immortal!

Chen Tian nodded with satisfaction and patted Tang Yue on the shoulder, "Yue'er, I'm waiting for your good news. Come to the Chen Family tomorrow and I will tell you about our master's likes and dislikes, lest you make any mistake that he would not forgive."

Tang Yue nodded with a serious look. With the help of Master, she would definitely win Chen Yuqing's love!

…

Big Dipper Gang.

In a secret chamber, Murong Bei was meditating with his eyes closed, when all of a sudden a group of people rushed in and began to hurl questions at him.

"Master, was it easy for us to collect sixty million taels of silver all these years? Why did you give all our money to her?"

"Yes, it would be fine if you just gave her the position, but why did you give her all the money? Our properties have almost been carved up by other powers, and most of our money has also been snatched by them. Now there are only sixty million taels left. Why should you give all this money to her?"

Heckled by these people, Murong Bei was dumbfounded. Obviously, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"What do you mean? Who said I gave all the money to Yun Luofeng?"

"Master, we already know about it. Today, she spent sixty million taels of silver in the auction house. If it weren't for you, how could she have so much money?"

"And Master, do you know what she bought? She bought a withered tree seed! What's the use of it? She bought that damn tree seed with all our money! If it hadn't been for the fools of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, we would have lost all our money."

Saying this, these people were getting angrier. They didn't want Murong Bei to make her the new master in the first place. They just didn't dare to object to it, but they didn't expect that this woman was such a wastrel! She really didn't care about the money they had saved through hard work!

Still at a loss, Murong Bei was confused and asked, "Wait a minute! What does it have to do with me that Yun Luo…the new master bought a withered tree seed?"

"Master, do you still want to shield her even now?"

They really didn't understand how the charming Yun Luofeng was able to mesmerize Master like this.

Murong Bei frowned, "I am not your master now. You should call me Deputy-Master. Besides, the money Master spent is her own, and wasn't given by me."

"Master!"

The crowd still wanted to say something, and Murong Bei stood up from the ground, quickly walked to a wall, and gently moved a dragon head built in the wall. In just a moment, a deep slot appeared in the wall, and he took a box out of the slot and carefully opened it.

"The money is all here. Take a look at it if you don't believe me."

What?

The crowd, stunned, came forward to check it and all froze when they saw the money in the box.

Have we really wronged Yun Luofeng? The money she spent was not given to her by Master?

"Alas," said Murong Bei with a sigh, "to save my face, I didn't tell you the real reason I delivered the Big Dipper Gang to her! Now that you came to question me, I'll tell you why! I did it because she defeated me."

Like being struck by a bolt from the blue, everyone was stunned at Murong Bei's words.

Yun Luofeng defeated Master? How could this be possible?! Master was a sky-level spirit cultivator! How could Yun Luofeng defeat him?

But Master never lied. Was this true?

"Brother Pang Fei knows it well. He was also there that day!" said Murong Bei, a helpless look on his face. "I tell you this because I don't want you to offend her. You have to obey her orders unconditionally! Besides, she said she would bring the Big Dipper Gang back to our old position."

Hearing Murong Bei's words, the crowd who was still filled with shock, suddenly quieted down, their eyes shining with hope. God knew how many humiliations they had suffered since the Big Dipper Gang declined a few years ago! If Yun Luofeng really could lead them back to where they once were, then they would not hesitate to pledge allegiance to her!

The Huangquan City was such a realistic place! Only those who were strong would gain the respect of the world!

Just as the crowd was whispering, a girl's voice suddenly came from outside the secret chamber.

"Why are you all here?"

The sound was familiar to all. Hearing the girl's words, they were all embarrassed, for they were caught squealing.

"We… we came to receive Deputy Master's edification."

"Yes, we came here for his edification."

The people laughed embarrassedly, and unconsciously they addressed Murong Bei as Deputy Master instead of Master.

To be honest, noticing the way they addressed him, Murong Bei did feel lost! But above all, they didn't irritate Yun Luofeng! Besides, he had straightened it out now. As long as the Big Dipper Gang could go back to where it had been, he wouldn't mind giving up the position!

Nothing was more important than giving his brothers a better life!

"Really?" With a faint smile, Yun Luofeng looked at the people in the secret chamber. "You are not squealing on me?"

On hearing this, these people were more embarrassed.

"How is that possible? We worship you! You are just like a goddess in our hearts!"

"Master, you must have us wrong. We would never do such a nasty thing!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. Not taking these people's words seriously, she just smiled, "I have something to talk about with Murong Bei. You can leave now."

"Yes, Master!" The crowd made an obeisance to her in succession and soon withdrew from the secret chamber. After a while, only Yun Luofeng and Murong Bei were left in the secret chamber.

Murong Bei was a little embarrassed and asked with a guilty look, "What do you want to talk about with me?"

"If I'm not wrong, you've been secretly plotted against since you became a sky-level spirit cultivator, and you'll feel a sharp pain every time you try to absorb spiritual qi, right?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, a wicked smile on her gorgeous face.

Murong Bei's face greatly changed and asked her in fright, "How… how do you know this?"

Over the years, he didn't even tell it to the people he trusted most in case his brothers would panic! Where did she learn this?

"For a physician, no illness can escape her eyes." Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and glanced at Murong Bei.

Murong Bei tried to calm down and said with a wry smile, "Master, can you keep it secret for me? I don't want others to know about it."

"You've been hiding it from them for years, and now it won't be long until they find out about it," Yun Luofeng paused and continued, "but I can cure you."

"What?" Murong Bei froze for a moment, a hopeful gleam flashing through his eyes.

During these years, he had secretly visited a lot of physicians, and to seek medical treatment he even left Huangquan City several times! But in the end, no one could cure him!

Now Yun Luofeng told him that she could cure him? So he would not be stuck in the sky-level realm forever? Murong Bei was excited, but he knew that Yun Luofeng would not easily help him! After a brief period of excitement, he calmed down again.

"Tell me, what do you want in return?" He was ready to accept whatever conditions Yun Luofeng would raise!

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and glanced at him wickedly, "You seem to have nothing that I need."

Murong Bei turned pale, "Master, since you told me you could save me, I guess you may agree to save me! Just tell me what you want, and I will give whatever I have to you!"

"You really don't have anything I want, but…" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "your loyalty has some value! If you agree to pledge your loyalty to me, I will cure you!"

Murong Bei paused, his eyes shining with a hopeful gleam. As long as Yun Luofeng cured him, he would be willing to serve as her slave not to mention giving her his loyalty!

"I do!" he said sincerely, a determined look in his eyes.

"In three days, I'll cure you." Yun Luofeng said, slightly raising her eyebrows. "Besides, you'll have to pay fifty million taels for my treatment."

"Fifty million taels?" Murong Bei gasped, and the corner of his mouth twitched, "So expensive?"

"My charge is never less than 50 million taels."

She meant that 50 million taels was her lowest price.

With a stiff face, Murong Bei sighed heavily. The money she earned from treating a single patient had already exceeded all his savings! It turned out that the job of physician was so profitable!

"Master, this is fifty million taels." Murong Bei carefully opened the box, took out five checks, put them in front of Yun Luofeng and said with pain, "Here you are. When can we start treatment?"

"Any time, but I still need to make some preparations in advance." Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and gave a faint smile. "During this time, I will raise a challenge to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! The day you recover will be the day we start the battle with them."

Murong Bei was stunned and turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng only to see her face that was filled with confidence, and instinctively, he believed what she said…

"Master, I won't let you down!"

He understood that Yun Luofeng took over the Big Dipper Gang because she wanted to go to the Bi'an Mountain! In this case, how could he disappoint her?

"Master."

Just then, the door of the secret chamber was suddenly opened, and Pang Fei, panting, came in, made an obeisance and said, "Master, the Chen Family invited Master to go to the Chen's Mansion."

When Yun Luofeng heard Pang Fei's words, a snow-white figure popped up in her mind, and her dark eyes gradually darkened.

"Murong Bei, I'll treat you later." Then she stepped out of the secret chamber.

…

In the hall, holding the longsword in her hand, the beautiful maid of the Chen Family was a little nervous, a look of anxiety on her face.

Suddenly, her pupil constricted, and her eyes were fixed on the gorgeous girl who had stepped out of the hall.

Her robe was as white as snow and her long dark hair was fluttering in the breeze. Her beauty was simply beyond description! Even though she was a woman, she was a little dazed at her beauty. She had such a perfect face! No wonder Master treated her so special! Her beauty really could mesmerize all the men in the world.

The beautiful maid tried to suppress the sourness in her heart and expressionlessly gazed at Yun Luofeng who was slowly coming to her. "Our master asks you to go to the Chen Family to treat him."

"With this attitude?" Yun Luofeng sneered and glanced at the maid wickedly, "Anyone who wants my treatment must come to invite me in person! And he sent just a maid to invite me? Sorry, I don't have the time."

Not expecting that Yun Luofeng would refuse her, the maid bit her lips, and her face slightly changed, "We'll pay you a good price if you save our master! Don't you want to enter the Bi'an Mountain? If you save our master's life, we can send you to that place."

Bi'an Mountain?

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows, an icy gleam flashing across her black eyes. Few people knew why she came here, but why were the people of Chen Family so clear about it? Where did they learn about it?

"Yun Luofeng," the beautiful maid, noticing the change in her face, softened her tone and said mildly," I know you're smart, and you surely know what choice is best for you."

Yun Luofeng calmed down, and the smile on her lips spread, "Sorry, I think… with my own ability, I can go to the Bi'an Mountain without the help of the Chen Family."

The beautiful maid's face turned blue with anger, and she lowered her eyes to conceal the ferocious gleam in her eyes.

In fact, she came to the Big Dipper Gang without telling Chen Yuqing! After all, Chen Yuqing had learned about Yun Luofeng's character from Tian Ya and knew that he had to offer her something she needed if he wanted her to treat him!

However, she thought that Master didn't have enough time, so she came to the Big Dipper Gang without telling him! She thought it would be easy to make Yun Luofeng agree to treat Master! Everyone in the Huangquan City wanted to curry favor with the Chen Family. But she didn't expect that Yun Luofeng would refuse her, leaving no room for it!

"Why not give us a chance?" The beautiful maid bit her lip and tried to make a final effort.

Yun Luofeng coldly glanced at her, "If someone needs my treatment, he must come to invite me in person! Otherwise, I will not treat him!" With an unrelenting voice, she coldly ordered, "Pang Fei, see the guest off!"

"Yun Luofeng!" The beautiful maid was so anxious that she began to speak without thinking, "You are a physician! Don't you have any medical ethics? Do you deserve to be a physician?"

She didn't expect that such a good-looking woman was as vicious as a snake! How could she just fold her hands and watch Master die?!

"Medical ethics?" Yun Luofeng sneered, "Since you know my name, you must have heard of my deeds. Do you think I have any ethics?" She paused and then continued, "I'll only save those I want to save, not someone who needs my treatment but still puts on airs like your master! Now leave, or I'll have you thrown out!"

With a purple face, the beautiful maid coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng, snorted and went out, holding her sword.

Looking at her receding figure, Pang Fei asked with worry, "Master, the Chen Family is the greatest power in the Huangquan City. Will they revenge against us because of our attitude?"

"The Chen Family doesn't dare."

They dare not, they would not!

In the world, perhaps only she would speak such a domineering word.

Pang Fei's eyes were full of confusion, "Master, I don't quite understand. Why doesn't the Chen Family dare to retaliate?"

"Because…" Yun Luofeng smiled confidently, "Only I can cure their master! If he kills me, he'll die!"

Just now, Yun Luofeng had figured out who had told the Chen Family about her story. It must be Tian Ya! The maid must have heard about her from Tian Ya too! Since Tian Ya couldn't cure the master of Chen Family, only she could cure him!

"Master, do you intend to treat the Master of Chen Family?" Pang Fei rubbed his head and asked.

A dangerous light flickered across Yun Luofeng's slightly narrowed eyes.

"If he wants me to treat him, he must show me his sincerity. Otherwise, I will never treat him!"

Pang Fei gave a bitter smile, "The attitude of that maid of the Chen Family has shown that the Chen Family is not sincere!"

He didn't understand why the Chen Family would come to ask Yun Luofeng to treat their master! But today they had offended the Chen Family anyway.

"Her attitude doesn't represent the Chen Family's attitude! If she was really sent here by the master of the Chen Family, I'm afraid she wouldn't leave in dejection after I rejected her! Instead, she would turn the Big Dipper Gang upside down."

This was why Yun Luofeng was sure that the maid hadn't gained her master's approval and the master of the Chen Family probably wasn't aware of her actions!

Not fully understanding her words, Pang Fei still nodded his head and looked at Yun Luofeng adoringly though he despised her in the beginning…

She was so domineering when she confronted the maid of the Chen Family, which was worthy of his respect.

…

In the Chen Family, the cherry petals flew all over the yard, and a man was casually playing the zither under a cherry tree, his snow-white long hair fluttering in the breeze. The scene was as beautiful as a painting!

Standing still in the distance, with an infatuated look, the beautiful maid gazed at the man sitting under the cherry tree and couldn't help feeling aggrieved for him.

God was so unfair! Why did Master still have to suffer from a terminal illness after going through so much suffering? And the one who could save him would just fold her hands and watch him die!

Clang!

The man stopped playing the zither and asked coldly, "Where did you go?"

The beautiful maid felt her heart skip a beat, and with a guilty look in her eyes said, "Master, I…"

"Did you go to the Big Dipper Gang?"

Finally, the man raised his head and looked at her. His eyes were not as gentle as usual, and the coldness in his eyes made the maid's heart tremble. She knelt down in front of the man.

"Master, forgive me, I did everything for you…"

"Meiqin, I thought you were a clever woman, so I allowed you to stay close to me for so long! But eventually you still disappointed me." The man slightly shook his head, his tone clearly disappointed.

"Master." The beautiful maid was in a panic and hurriedly defended herself, "Master, I did it for you. You don't have enough time, so I went to the Big Dipper Gang to ask her to treat you without telling you."

The man's eyes grew icier and his voice was so cold, "I know what I should do. What makes you believe that you, a maid, can make decisions for me? You've exceeded your duties and meddled in my affairs! This is unforgivable!"

"Master, please forgive me. I dare not do it again."

The maid hit her head hard against the ground, her beautiful face ghastly pale. However, looking at her almost self-destructive behavior, the man was totally unmoved and unsympathetic.

Of course, she didn't dream that Chen Yuqing would pity her! Though he always looked nice, his heart was colder than anyone else! Otherwise, he would not have gained his current status.

"Take her away."

The man moved his thin lips. Hearing his heartless words, the maid felt like fallen into the bottom of the hell, her body frozen with terror. She couldn't believe that she had been serving Master for so many years, and he just treated her like this for another woman!

"Master, do you really have a heart?" She wept with grief, her eyes filled with sadness, "Everyone says the master of Chen Family is a nice person, but only those who have stayed with you know that you are really a devil! You deceive everyone with your disguise!"

Chen Yuqing pursed his thin lips and indifferently looked at the maid whose face was bathed in tears. Hearing her sad accusation, he was expressionless, as if no one in this world could touch his heart!

"If you have any complaint about me, spit it now, for you won't have the chance any longer! Since you have served me for many years, I will spare your life! But I don't want to see you again!"

Ever since she went to the Big Dipper Gang without his approval, she would not be able to serve him any longer. He didn't need a subordinate who didn't obey his orders and made trouble for him!

Trembling, the maid knew what Chen Yuqing's words meant. They meant that she would never be able to see him again!

"Master! What wrong have I done? I did everything for you!" The beautiful maid bit her whitened lips tightly, "Am I wrong for being loyal to you?"

The man coldly glanced at her, "Being loyal is not wrong. What you did wrong was that you were so rude to Yun Luofeng!"

The beautiful maid's face slightly changed, she withdrew a few steps, and asked with trembling voice, "Master, did you send someone to follow me?"

"You left the Chen Family without my approval, and I just wanted to know what your purpose was." The man's tone was quite indifferent. "I didn't expect you would go to the Big Dipper Gang and speak to her like that! As a physician with real strength, she has her pride! How dare you coerce her? Who do you think you are?"

The maid was nearly paralyzed with fear, the cold sweat running down her pale face and soaking her back…

The man slowly turned around, turned his back to the maid, and coldly ordered, "Guards, take her away, and I don't want to see her again."

Immediately, two hidden guards fell down from the sky. When they were going to drag her out, she suddenly jumped to her feet and hit her head with her palm. Blood ran down her forehead and soon covered her face, making her look so ferocious.

She would rather die than leave him! She killed herself before his eyes and maybe he would remember her forever…

Unfortunately, from the beginning to the end, the man didn't look back at her. He just ordered indifferently, "Bury her."

"Yes, Master."

The two hidden guards, accustomed to the man's heartlessness, quickly dragged the maid's body out of the Chen Family and buried her in a random place.

Under the cherry tree, the pink petals slowly fell onto the man's shoulder.

He flicked off the petals on his shoulder as gracefully as an immortal.

"It seems that I need to go to the Big Dipper Gang myself…"

Like a banished immortal, he stood with his hands on his back and gazed up into the distant sky. Catching a glimpse of this picturesque scene, anyone would forget to breathe.

…

In the Big Dipper Gang, Yun Luofeng was just about to treat Murong Bei, and a hurried voice rang again, "Master, the master of the Chen Family, Chen Yuqing, has come and asked to see you!"

The maid of the Chen Family just left, and now even their master had come! No wonder the disciple who reported the news was so anxious, for he thought that Chen Yuqing came to seek revenge because Yun Luofeng had annoyed him!

"Master," Murong Bei was stunned and said with a frown, "If you have something to deal with, you can treat me later."

Pang Fei had told him the reason that the maid of the Chen Family came. Hearing that even the master of the Chen Family had come to invite her to treat him, Murong Bei was getting excited.

Maybe… Master could really cure him.

"Okay."

Yun Luofeng slowly turned around and said, "I'm going to meet the master of Chen Family."

Then she left without looking back and quickly disappeared from the sight of Murong Bei…

…

Just entering the hall, Yun Luofeng saw a man with his back facing the setting sun! The man's dazzling snow-white hair could not conceal his banished immortal-like air.

Hearing the sounds at the gate, the man slowly turned around and gazed at the girl stepping into the hall, his eyes as warm as sunshine.

"I've heard of you from Tian Ya," he smiled mildly, his smile picturesque and his eyes as clear as a spring, "But I knew more about you from your behavior in the auction house."

Yun Luofeng smiled lazily, "Do you want to avenge the Heavenly Martial Pavilion?"

"No," Chen Yuqing shook his head, "the law of the jungle is the rule of the Huangquan City! The Heavenly Martial Pavilion was trapped by you because they were too stupid. It's none of my business!"

"You came here to tell me this?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, with a light flickering through her eyes.

Chen Yuqing was stunned and suddenly, he chuckled. His smile was so mesmerizing that nobody could resist his charm.

However, Yun Luofeng thought that Yun Xiao, that cool man, was more her cup of tea, for that man would only smile for her!

"I think you know my purpose." Chen Yuqing smiled, "My body has almost reached its limit, so I have to brazenly turn to you for help. As long as you agree to treat me, I can give you anything you want from me."

"Anything?" Yun Luofeng raised a wicked smile and asked mischievously.

Seeing her wicked expression, Chen Yuqing somehow smelled a rat but had to bite the bullet, "Yes, anything!"

"I've been short of money lately," said Yun Luofeng, an evil gleam in her narrowed eyes, "If I sell you to the Bamboo House, maybe I can get a good price."

Chen Yuqing's face suddenly froze, though he didn't know what the Bamboo House was, he could guess from Yun Luofeng's expression that it couldn't be a good place!

"Well…" Chen Yuqing coughed and said in embarrassment, "If you want money, I can give you any amount of money. But could you please… forget about the Bamboo House thing?"

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and pondered, as if she was thinking about what she should ask for in return.

"Or…" Chen Yuqing gazed at the pondering Yun Luofeng, a gentle smile on his handsome face, "I don't mind giving myself to you."

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng finally came to her senses. She looked at Chen Yuqing up and down and curled her lips, "You are more beautiful than a woman. You are too feminine and too skinny! Your shoulders are not strong enough, your chest is too flat and you've got no abs! So…why should I accept you?"

Chen Yuqing's face turned stiff. This was the first time he was degraded by a woman! But he could not be angry at her!

Because he still needed her treatment.

"Then what kind of man do you like?" Chen Yuqing pressed on towards Yun Luofeng and asked with a faint smile.

At this moment, a cool face popped up in Yun Luofeng's mind, and she couldn't help but crack a sweet smile. "I like a cool, simple, and obedient man with abs!"

Hardly had her voice faded away when a childish voice came from behind her, "Mother, are you talking about Father Yun Xiao?"

Xiao Mo grabbed the bottom of Yun Luofeng's robe and blinked cutely with an innocent light in his eyes. Then he cast a casual glance at Chen Yuqing, and a hostile gleam flickered through his eyes. There were always some men coveting her when Yun Xiao was not around! It was time for him to take action. For the dual cultivation of Master and Yun Xiao, he must nip it in the bud and drive away these men.

Chen Yuqing looked at Xiao Mo with surprise. "Is this…your son?"

Of course, it was not Xiao Mo's relationship with Yun Luofeng that surprised Chen Yuqing, but… the child appeared so quietly that he even didn't perceive his existence.

"Yes," Not denying Chen Yuqing's words, Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and lovingly stroked Xiao Mo's head. "If you want me to treat you, then give me something I need in return! If you can't offer me something attractive enough, I will not treat you!"

Chen Yuqing pondered for a while, "Except for the Chen Family, I'll satisfy any requirement you have."

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and looked into the eyes of Chen Yuqing with a smile. "Since you know Tian Ya, I guess you must know the purpose of my coming to Huangquan City!" She raised her eyebrows, "I'm going to leave here after I finish my affairs, but after I leave, I want you to support the Big Dipper Gang and make it the Number 1 power in Huangquan City!"

As she said this, her eyes were unfathomable and her domineering face was full of pride.

The Number 1 power in the Huangquan City!

Perhaps she was the only one in the whole Huangquan City that would say such a domineering word.

But…

Chen Yuqing chuckled, "Ok, I promise."

It didn't matter to him whether the Chen Family occupied the first place in the Huangquan City or not. As long as the whole family didn't fall down, it would be enough.

"Deal."

Yun Luofeng smiled satisfactorily. Since she took over the Big Dipper Gang, her aim was to make it the top power in Huangquan City! Perhaps, this place would become another base of hers in the future!

"When will we start the treatment?" Chen Yuqing smiled and asked softly.

"Your illness is a little serious, so I need to make some preparations!" Yun Luofeng paused, "I'll give you a prescription. You should find all the medicinal herbs listed in it, and two days later I'll go treat you! Besides, I will challenge the Heavenly Martial Pavilion soon! Don't meddle in this matter."

With the support of the Chen Family, the Big Dipper Gang would occupy the first place of the Huangquan City sooner or later! Before that, she would go to the Bi'an Mountain with her own strength!

Chen Yuqing was stunned and said with a frown, "If you want to resolve your personal feuds with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, I won't interfere. But if you are doing it to go to Bi'an Mountain, I can just send you there."

"No," Yun Luofeng raised a faint smile, "I prefer to get what I want with my own strength!"

Looking at the girl's confident eyes, Chen Yuqing felt like he had been struck hard in the heart! And he, for almost a decade, had not felt this way! During his life, he had seen too many women, and most of them liked to attach themselves to men. Only this woman told him that she would get what she wanted with her own strength!

"I see." Chen Yuqing smiled mildly, "If you need my help, just go to the Chen Family to find me. In the Huangquan City, no one dares to disobey me."

Yun Luofeng looked at Chen Yuqing and nodded. "Only I can save your life. If I really need your help, I'll let you know! As for the Bi'an Mountain… I can go there with my own strength."

Chen Yuqing didn't say any more, a look of appreciation on his face. "I'll be waiting for you at the Chen Family in two days."

He took a final look at Yun Luofeng, turned around and walked outside the hall. Soon his banished immortal-like figure disappeared under the bright sunlight.

…

In the moonlit night.

In the Chen Family's estate, a man stood in the moonlight, his hands clasped behind his back and his white robe gently fluttering in the evening breeze.

"Go and find out all the information about Yun Luofeng and present it to me within two days!"

"Yes, Master."

In the darkness, a hidden guard respectfully made an obeisance and soon disappeared into the shadows of the night…

Even Chen Yuqing didn't understand why he was eager to know her past after seeing Yun Luofeng today! Maybe he wanted to know what had happened to the girl to make her so self-dependent!

The people of the Chen Family were very efficient. Just two days later, the hidden guard had handed over a report to Chen Yuqing.

Reading the report, Chen Yuqing frowned, and the gentle smile always on his face was gone.

"Her parents were murdered when she was only four, and her uncle was disabled by a strong enemy and had to hide in the darkness for ten years! Her grandfather went to the battlefield the same year. She stayed at home alone and suffered all kinds of hardships! Even her marriage engagement was annulled!"

"It's said that she changed after her grandfather returned home. She showed a strong medical talent and even founded a powerful army under the threat of the Imperial Family! Then she showed unimaginable talent! It's rumored that she had been hiding her talent all those years! Only after General Yun returned home did she begin to expose her real talent!"

It was hard to imagine how a four-year-old kid managed to get through the ten years. If she didn't hide her talent, she would have been killed on the continent where everybody was so ruthless and greedy! Of course, nobody knew that the former Yun Luofeng had died and the present person was a soul from the different world.

"Master, this is all the information about her," the hidden guard respectfully stood behind Chen Yuqing and said expressionlessly.

Chen Yuqing continued to read it and burst into laughter when he read that Yun Luofeng was said to force a woman into prostitution, coercing her maid to marry a guard.

"Forced a woman into prostitution… it seems that she really did."

She told him that she wanted to sell him to the Bamboo house! Was this forcing a man into prostitution?

"But I don't think a person like her would coerce her maid to marry a man. Find the source of the rumor."


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 581-590

"Yes, Master!" Seeing Chen Yuqing's solemn face, the hidden guard hurriedly made an obeisance and responded respectfully.

"Okay, you can leave now. Today she'll come to treat me. Wait for her at the door for me."

"Yes, Master!" The hidden guard made an obeisance again and left silently.

Gazing at the receding figure of the hidden guard, Chen Yuqing smiled, and his dark eyes were unfathomable. After quite a while, he rose to his feet, picked up the zither and walked out of the study.

…

The sound of the zither rang throughout the cherry grove.

Hiding at a short distance, Tang Yue obsessively gazed at Chen Yuqing's immortal-like perfect face, her eyes full of adoration. In addition to a perfect face, the man also had a noble position! If she could marry him, she would die without regret.

Crack!

Tang Yue accidentally stepped on a branch on the ground and made a noise, which disturbed the man who was playing the zither! Though he had felt the existence of Tang Yue in the first place, he didn't pay much attention as servants often passed by there. Hearing the noise, he frowned and stopped his hands.

"Who is it?"

His voice was melodious and as clear as a rippling stream. Hearing his voice, Tang Yue felt her heart skip a beat.

Tang Yue bit her lips and walked out from behind the artificial hill. Concealing the obsessiveness in her eyes, she raised a sweet and innocent smile, "I am the new disciple of Elder Chen Tian. Just now I was attracted by your music and unconsciously walked here. If I disturbed you, I'll leave now."

She first introduced herself, telling him that she was not an outsider, and then she emphasized that what fascinated her was his music, not him! Finally, she politely said that she would leave if she had bothered him.

No man would want such a gentle woman to leave. Maybe he will invite me to sit down and play the zither together with him.

While Tang Yue was daydreaming, the man's gentle voice slowly rang, "Ok, then you can leave now."

Tang Yue's face turned stiff. What did he mean by that? Is he driving me away? Shouldn't he invite me to stay since I behaved so sensibly? Besides, there are very few women like me who still look so beautiful without makeup in the whole Huangquan City! Does he really have the heart to drive me away?

Suddenly, Tang Yue recalled the words that Chen Tian told her two days ago.

…

"Yue'er, remember that Master likes innocent and honest women. You have to give him such an impression! He is allergic to cosmetics, so he doesn't like women to wear makeup! Besides, if you manage to attract him, you will need to play hard-to-get! Only in this way, you can win his heart!"

"Master, why do you know it so well?"

"Because – a woman used to do this to him!"

…

Tang Yue took a deep breath and said, "Master Chen, if you want me to leave, I will leave! I was just attracted by your music. That's all! I'm not that kind of woman who likes to fawn upon the influential people! Besides, I didn't know you were the one who played the zither here."

In Tang Yue's view, Chen Yuqing must think she was trying to seduce him! Even though she really was, she could never show it. So, after saying these words, Tang Yue turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute… "

Just as she was going to leave, an apathetic voice came behind her.

Hearing the voice, Tang Yue was so happy that her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She couldn't wait to turn around and run to Chen Yuqing, her eyes filled with excitement. But she thought of her master's words, so she suppressed the strong impulse in her heart and forced herself not to look back.

To win his heart, she had to play hard-to-get!

Thinking this, Tang Yue calmed down and asked with a cold voice, "Master Chen, anything else?"

Chen Yuqing chuckled. His laughter was like a hand, teasing Tang Yue's heart and almost melting her.

"Did Chen Tian teach you this?"

He smiled, but his tone was quite apathetic, so Tang Yue could not figure out his thoughts.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Did he ask you to play innocent, honest and hard-to-get before me?"

Hearing his words, Tang Yue felt like she had fallen into hell. She hurriedly turned her head and looked at his handsome face.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." She bit her lip tightly, her face pale.

Chen Yuqing smiled and said meaningfully, "If I'm not wrong, Chen Tian has told you a lot! And he also asked you to imitate a woman! Didn't he tell you that the woman betrayed me? Do you still think I will be bewitched by you?"

With her eyes wide open, Tang Yue couldn't help but back up a few steps. She said with a trembling voice, her face covered with horror, "I was just attracted here by your music. I never meant to seduce you. Why do you take me the wrong way?"

"You can lie, but your eyes will tell me the truth. When I first saw you, I already knew what you wanted from your eyes! So, I won't be attracted by you, no matter what you do."

Tang Yue closed her eyes in despair. She thought that she had hidden it well, but the wise man had seen through her at first sight. How embarrassing she was playing hard-to-get before him! She didn't know that she was a joke in his eyes.

Greatly embarrassed, Tang Yue dared not to stay here any longer but rushed out of the grove! Tears poured out and wet her face…

She ran so fast that she stumbled when she passed through the threshold. At that moment, she saw a figure in front of her, so she hastily reached out her hand to grab the person's sleeves to stabilize her falling body. Unexpectedly, when the person saw that, they quickly moved aside and dodged her hand.

Flop!

Tang Yue awkwardly fell to the ground on her face. She angrily got up and glared at the cute little boy in front of her.

"Hey kid, didn't your parents teach you how to behave? You should have helped me when I tripped! Didn't your mother tell you this?"

Xiao Mo coldly glanced at Tang Yue, with contempt in his eyes. He wouldn't forget how this woman humiliated his master at the auction! If it hadn't been for escaping from Lin Ruobai, he would have torn her body up!

"Now that you tripped yourself, why did you want to make me your mat? And you're so fat, I'm afraid I would die or become disabled if you fell down on me," Xiao Mo said with a smile, his voice icy.

Tang Yue's face turned purple, and she was trembling with anger. How dare this brat say I was fat?!

"If your mother didn't teach you how to behave, I don't mind doing it for her!"

Raising her hand, Tang Yue was going to slap Xiao Mo, but at that moment a hand suddenly came out from the side and held her wrist tightly.

Then, a wicked voice rang and made Tang Yue's body freeze.

"It seems that you don't want your arm either." With a smile, the girl narrowed her eyes and looked up and down at Tang Yue.

Tang Yue turned her head, astounded. After seeing Yun Luofeng's beautiful face, she felt like she had been hit hard on the heart, and a wave of anger welled up in her mind.

"What are you doing here, Yun Luofeng?"

Just now, she only noticed Xiao Mo but didn't see Yun Luofeng beside him! She was surprised that she would appear in this place!

"I know, you must have come here to seduce Master Chen!" Tang Yue glanced at Yun Luofeng with a disgusted look. "You are really disgusting! You already have so many men. Why do you still want to seduce Master Chen? Why does a woman as shameless as you have the nerve to live in the world?"

Xiao Mo couldn't help laughing. He was a cute boy and his smile was touching.

"This is the first time I ever saw a person who was shameless but called others shameless! Shameful, shameful!" Xiao Mo scraped his cheek and made a face at Tang Yue.

Tang Yue was so angry that she wanted to come forward to beat Xiao Mo, but her wrist was tightly held by Yun Luofeng with cracking sound.

"Go away!"

The girl suddenly shouted out loud, and in the next minute, Tang Yue's body was hit by a spiritual energy, flew out, and fell to the ground heavily!

Looking at Tang Yue's pale face, Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and said haughtily, "I've raised a challenge to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, so it will be wiped out in a few days. To my surprise, you are still in the mood to visit the Chen Family!"

Tang Yue snorted with contempt, "Yun Luofeng, Master Chen won't be seduced by you!"

Master had said that he would never let Yun Luofeng successfully seduce Chen Yuqing! And even if she couldn't become the mistress of the Chen Family, she was still a disciple of an elder of the Chen Family, with a much nobler status than hers! So what made her believe she could compete with her?

"And, I guessing that you can't even enter the door of the Chen Family. You won't be able to see Master Chen even in your next life!" Tang Yue got up from the ground and looked at Yun Luofeng with a sneer.

As soon as she finished, an indifferent voice came from the side, making Tang Yue's face turn ferocious.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tang, Miss Yun is a guest of us. If you are still rude to her, I'll have to drive you out of the Chen Family forever!"

The hidden guard, who had been watching the situation in the darkness, slowly walked out. Ignoring Tang Yue, he went directly to Yun Luofeng and respectfully made an obeisance, "Miss Yun, Master ordered me to wait here for you! Miss Yun, please follow me. Our Master has been waiting for you for a long time."

"Okay."

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly and took Xiao Mo's hand, crossing over the Chen Family's high threshold.

"Stop!"

Looking anxious, Tang Yue got in the way of Yun Luofeng, "What did you do? Why does Master Chen want to meet you?"

Yun Luofeng frowned slightly, "Get out of the way!"

"Tell me first… "

Bang!

Before she finished, Yun Luofeng lifted her leg, kicked her hard, and made her roll several feet away. Then, she flicked her sleeves and said, "Finally she's quiet. Let's go."

"Okay." Not expecting she would directly kick Tang Yue, the hidden guard was stunned but soon he came to his senses. "Miss Yun, this way please."

Thinking of Master's respectful attitude towards her, the hidden guard didn't dare show any disrespect. He made a gesture and led the way for Yun Luofeng.

From a distance, Yun Luofeng saw the man playing the zither under the cherry tree. With a few petals in his snow-white hair, he looked stunningly beautiful.

"You've come?"

Chen Yuqing, after seeing Yun Luofeng, stopped to play the zither and looked up at her with a smile on his handsome face.

Gazing at his immortal-like figure, Yun Luofeng gently raised his eyebrows, "Have you prepared the medicinal herbs I asked you to prepare?"

"Yes, but I have never told you what is wrong with my body, so how did you learn it so well?"

Chen Yuqing wanted to ask her about this before. It seemed that she didn't know much about Huangquan City, so Tian Ya probably didn't tell her about it.

"You were poisoned by a slow-acting poison! The poison is very special and can't be detoxified with common antidotes," Yun Luofeng stoked her chin gently, "so may I ask who poisoned you?"

The smile on Chen Yuqing's face faded away and was replaced by indifference.

When Yun Luofeng thought he would not answer, the man said softly, "It was… someone I saved!"

Recalling the past, he looked sad.

"In those days, she accidentally entered Huangquan City and was seriously injured. I passed by and saved her! At that time, she was sweet, innocent and honest! In particular, unlike other women, she always kept me at arm's length, which made me fall in love with her and she also accepted me.

"Unfortunately, the good times didn't last long. She offended a powerful enemy. To protect her, I almost sacrificed the entire Chen Family! Even my parents lost their lives in that battle!"

"But I didn't blame her. After all, she was innocent, and I was willing to do anything for her! Later, however, I found out that she had been poisoning my food with the purpose of taking over the Chen Family!"

"But I couldn't bear to hurt her after all. I just drove her out of Huangquan City. Since then, I've never heard of her."

For this woman, his parents lost their lives, and the Chen Family also nearly collapsed, but it turned out that he had saved a backbiting wolf!

"I didn't know until she left that she had been pretending to be innocent and honest before me, and she had been playing hard-to-get just to attract me! Of course, she didn't just want my trust! Even her 'enemy' who intruded into the Chen Family was directed by her! My parents lost their lives because she poisoned my parents' food and made them lose their spiritual energy so that they were as vulnerable as lambs before the intruders."

"She wanted me to die with my parents! But At that time, I happened to leave the Chen Family to execute a task. The task was very important, so I didn't tell her about it! That was why I could escape from her trap!"

He was betrayed and suffered a great loss! In particular, the one who betrayed him was the one he trusted wholeheartedly!

Recalling his tragic past, Chen Yuqing lowered his eyes slightly and said coldly, "She could no longer poison me since she was driven out of the Chen Family! But there were already many toxins accumulated in my body! So, even though she is gone, the poison is still devouring my life!"

Of course, if Chen Yuqing hadn't found out about her plot, maybe he would have died a few years ago! Feeling sorry for him, Yun Luofeng gave him a sympathetic look.

Obviously seeing this, Chen Yuqing couldn't help laughing. "Why did you look at me like that? It's been so many years, and I've forgotten about her! A person who betrayed me is not worth remembering!"

Now he appreciated Yun Luofeng more than that woman. Because whatever Yun Luofeng wanted, she would take it with her own strength instead of snatching it from someone else.

No one could ignore this!

"I think I've figured out your poison! But I can tell you clearly that the poison the woman used is very rare! To be exact, it disappeared thousands of years ago! So, her background can't be simple."

No wonder Tian Ya couldn't detoxify Chen Yuqing. She would not be able to help him if she didn't have the Medical God's Code, because there was no record of this poisonous weed on the continent now! Where could she find the antidote?

"The poison is…" Chen Yuqing paused, frowning.

"This poison is made of Soul Devouring Grass and Dragon Heart, colorless, tasteless and very hard to detect! But I do have a way to detoxify it. I just want to remind you that the woman's background couldn't be simple."

She tried every means to get the Chen Family. Was it because she was attracted by something in the Chen Family? Anyway, what she wanted couldn't just be ownership of the Chen Family!

Chen Yuqing smiled helplessly, "Since she was expelled by me ten years ago, I haven't heard of her, so I don't know what her purpose was."

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. Whatever purpose the woman had, it had nothing to do with her!

"I can start treating you now! No one should disturb us during the treatment!"

"I see," Chen Yuqing nodded slightly and spoke to the hidden guard standing off to the side, "Guard outside and stop anyone from entering the grove."

"Yes, Master!"

The hidden guard made an obeisance, quickly walked out and stood outside the grove like a mountain, blocking anyone of the Chen Family who wanted to enter here…

One advantage that the Chen Family had over other families was that it had a Physician Group! All powers would compete for every single member of the Physician Group! However, the Chen Family managed to solicit all of them.

At this time, in the courtyard of the Physician Group, Chen Tian was sitting in the room, holding a book in his hand with a frown.

"Master."

Suddenly an aggrieved voice came from outside. Hearing it, Chen Tian put down the book in his hand and looked up at the girl rushing into the room.

"Yue'er, what happened?"

Tang Yue was so aggrieved that she almost cried, but she bit her lip tightly and choked back sobs. "Master, just now I wanted to go back, but when I went out of the door, I ran into Yun Luofeng."

"Yun Luofeng?" Chen Tian looked at her with surprise, "What is she doing here?"

Tang Yue shook her head and said pitifully, "I don't know. I only know that Master Chen invited her here and she took a kid with her. If I'm not wrong, the kid is her son. Master, did Master Chen fall in love with Yun Luofeng?"

"What?"

Flying into a rage, Chen Tian jumped to his feet and an icy gleam flickered through his eyes, "Is Master out of his mind? How could he invite such a notorious woman to the Chen Family? No, I can't wait here! Yue 'er, come on, let's go see Master!"

"Yes, Master."

A dark light flashed through Tang Yue's eyes and she smiled secretly.

Yun Luofeng, as a powerless person, what made you believe you could compete with me? You could never beat me in your whole life!

…

Chen Tian, followed by Tang Yue, went to the outside of the cherry grove but were stopped by the hidden guard. Without any facial expression, the hidden guard looked at the two and coldly said, "As ordered by Master, no one shall enter the grove to disturb the business of him and Miss Yun!"

The 'business' the hidden guard said was treatment, but in Chen Tian's ear, it sounded like something dirty. His face immediately turned red with anger, "Don't you know what your duty is? How can you just sit and watch Master being bewitched by a coquette! Get out of the way. I need to see Master now!"

"No one is allowed to enter here without Master's permission."

Not feeling like explaining anything to him, the hidden guard said this coldly, his face callous and determined. He was like a mountain, standing in front of Chen Tian and blocking his way.

"How dare you!" Chen Tian's face turned purple with anger. "You're just a small hidden guard. How dare you get in my way? I'm ordering you to step aside now!"

The hidden guard raised a mocking smile, "Only Master can order me!"

In a word, he only obeyed Master's orders, and no one else could order him!

Boom!

Chen Tian released an aggressive momentum, blowing all the pink petals on the ground to the sky.

"That woman is a witch! If you don't step aside, don't blame me for being rude!

The hidden guard's eyes were full of sarcasm, "I can only tell you that without Master's permission, you can only enter the grove over my dead body!"

This was the rule for all hidden guards of the Chen Family! No one could order them except Chen Yuqing! And they would execute every single order of Chen Yuqing even at the expense of their lives!

"Humph! Did that coquette bribe you to help her seduce Master?" Chen Tian snorted, "But I will never turn a blind eye to it. You think you can stop me? No way!"

Coldly glancing at Chen Tian, the hidden guard put his fingers into his mouth and whistled. Suddenly, numerous men in black appeared in the air and fell to the ground one after another.

Chen Tian's old face suddenly turned pale, and he gnashed his teeth and shouted, "Hidden Guard Group! You summoned the Hidden Guard Group? I wonder what that woman promised you to make you do so much for her!"

The hidden guard frowned, "I've told you I only obey Master's orders. If Master allows you in, I will let you pass immediately. But if he doesn't, I'll never let you enter here!"

Chen Tian's eyes darkened and he tightly clenched his fist.

"In this world, no one can escape from illness! I hope you are never ill in the future because if any member of the Hidden Guard Group gets ill, our Physician Group will not treat you! Yue 'er, let's go!"

He snorted and turned around to leave.

Tang Yue clenched her fist tightly, her face filled with discontent, "Master, do we just let it pass?"

Let it pass? How was that possible?

Chen Tian sneered, " The Hidden Guard Group is very strong, and we can't win if fighting with them physically! Besides, didn't Yun Luofeng issue a challenge to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion? Then she will die soon!"

He would never allow such a woman to enter the Chen Family! In particular, the woman had already had a child…

Tang Yue bit her lips and glanced at the cherry grove. Thinking that perhaps Yun Luofeng was making love to Chen Yuqing in the grove, she felt like she was being pricked by a needle in the heart. How painful it was!

Knowing what Tang Yue was thinking of, Chen Tian patted her on the shoulder and tried to comfort her, "Yue'er, take it easy. How many men in this world only have one woman? It is normal if he sleeps with other women. Don't take it too seriously. Just remember that only you can be the future mistress of the Chen Family."

Maybe what he said was right, but how could she not feel sad when her beloved man was making love to another woman? She wished she could rush into the grove and rip the b*tch's face off! But she didn't do it. She just plaintively lowered her eyes and said, "Master, I understand, I won't mind it, because Yun Luofeng can never become his wife!"

She was right, though. Yun Luofeng would never become Chen Yuqing's wife because she already had Yun Xiao! However, in Tang Yue's mind, Yun Luofeng was too dirty to deserve Chen Yuqing!

…

The two in the grove were totally unaware of what was happening outside. After quite a while, Yun Luofeng pulled out all the silver needles from the man's body, carefully folded them in a handkerchief and raised her head. "Today's treatment is finished, and I will come here every two days until you recover."

Chen Yuqing put on his clothes, a gentle smile on his face, "OK, then I will wait for you in the Chen Family. By the way, when will you start to fight with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion?"

Yun Luofeng paused with the needles in her hand. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Chen Yuqing smiled, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

Putting away the silver needles, Yun Luofeng raised her head again, "It's getting late. I'll go back to take a rest. Besides, during the treatment, don't use spiritual energy, or else the consequences will be very serious."

No longer saying anything, she held Xiao Mo's hand and smiled, "Xiao Mo, now let's go home."

Go home? Xiao Mo curled his lips. Thinking of Lin Ruobai, he shuddered.

After leaving the Chen Family, he would go back to the God Code World to avoid meeting the little devil…

Recently, the whole Huangquan City had been shocked by a piece of news.

The new master of the Big Dipper Gang provoked the Heavenly Martial Pavilion in an auction and cut off an arm of the latter's disciple! Now, she had even raised a challenge to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion!

The day of the fight would be tomorrow!

Tang Ran read the letter of challenge over and over again and tore it to pieces, his eyes grim, "Yun Luofeng, I'd like to see how you fight with me! Hum!"

"Master." Suddenly, a servant hurried in and half knelt, reporting, "Master, Miss just returned crying."

"Yue'er returned crying?" Tang Ran flew into a rage, pounded the table, jumped to his feet and asked angrily, "Who bullied her?"

"I don't know, but Miss went to Master Tian Yu's room after she came back," the servant replied respectfully, "and it's been a while now."

Tang Ran frowned, flicked his sleeves and walked toward the backyard.

…

In the room, thin curls of smoke rose from incense burner and made the whole room fragrant.

Tang Yue looked down at the man lying in bed and asked with concern, "Cousin, how are you? Have you felt better in recent days?"

Tang Yue sincerely cared about Tian Yu. After all, Tian Yu's arm was cut off by Yun Luofeng because he tried to protect her.

Maybe because of the incense, Tian Yu's breath came with fluttering swiftness and his face blushed, not as pale as it was.

"Yue'er."

Suddenly, Tian Yu reached out his hand and grabbed Tang Yue's arm tightly. Tang Yue was in a panic, trying to pull back her own hand, but he caught her more tightly.

"Cousin, what are you doing…"

"Yue' er, I… I want you."

As if suddenly acquiring great strength, Tian Yu dragged Tang Yue onto the bed by force and pressed down Tang Yue's body with his weak body.

If it was before, Tang Yue would have been furious and beat him. But for some reason, her heart was beating fast, and she felt so hot that she just wanted to strip all her clothes…

"Ahh!"

A thrusting pain suddenly spread all over her body and made her tremble. She gripped the sheet with her fingers, and cold sweat poured down her brow.

No!

No way!

Her body belonged to Chen Yuqing! No man could touch it!

However, even though she kept telling herself this, her body involuntarily followed his movements, and over time, she even felt a great pleasure!

"Yue'er!"

An old voice came in through the door, then the closed door was pushed open, and Tang Ran strode from outside the door. However…

When he saw what was going on inside the room, anger welled up within him and he shouted out loud, "What are you doing!"

No one heard them, and the two were still moving on the bed. At this moment, they were not like human beings, but like two rutting animals.

Finally feeling something wrong, Tang Ran strode forward, knocked the two unconscious and separated their closely intertwined bodies. Then he turned his eyes to the incense burner in the room…

Bang!

Tang Ran swept the incense burner to the ground, and at this time, the two knocked unconscious by him gradually came to their senses.

Recalling what had happened just now, Tang Yue shrieked, "Ahhh!"

Did… she just have intercourse with Tianyu? And she enjoyed it?

"What… what is going on here?" Tianyu rubbed his temple and asked, but in the next second, what had happened came to his mind. He turned pale, hurriedly got down from the bed and knelt down to Tang Ran.

"Grandfather, I don't know why I did such a beastly thing. It was like I couldn't control myself! I really didn't mean to bully Yue'er… "

"You b*stard!

Tang Yue picked up the pillow, hit Tianyu hard, and burst into tears.

"I was so good to you. How could you do such a beastly thing to me! Tang Tianyu, go to hell!"

Chen Yuqing was morbidly feared of dirtiness. If he knew that she had slept with another man, he would never accept her, which would be unbearable for her!

Silently enduring Tang Yue's scolding and beating, Tang Tianyu just bit his lips without a word.

"That's enough!"

Tang Ran's face darkened, and he shouted coldly, "Now that it has happened, what can you do? Do you want to make it known to all? Besides, it's not Tianyu's fault. You have been entrapped."

Tang Tianyu fell to the ground awkwardly. He couldn't recall when he fell into the trap…

"Boohoo!" Tang Yue wailed in distress, "Grandfather, what am I going to do? Master Chen doesn't like me! And now he is bewitched by that b*tch, Yun Luofeng! I will never be able to marry him if he knows I have lost my virginity!"

For whatever reason, on this continent, a woman who had lost her virginity before marriage would be seen as a whore and spurned by people, even if she didn't do it voluntarily!

Tang Ran frowned, "It seems that we underestimated Yun Luofeng who can even bewitch Master Chen! Yue 'er, don't tell anyone that you've lost your virginity! Besides, be careful not to let anyone find out that your vermilion virginity mole has disappeared!"

Tang Yue bit her lips hard, her eyes filled with hatred, "If I find out who did this to me, I will never let them go! I won't stop until I cut them into pieces!"

While Tang Yue was viciously cursing, the culprit for her tragedy was casually strolling into the gate of the Big Dipper Gang.

"Xiao Bai, what did you do just now?"

As Lin Ruobai was going to cross the threshold, a wicked voice rang in front of her.

She was astounded, raised her head and blinked her big bright eyes. "I… I took Milk Tea for a walk."

"Really?" Yun Luofeng asked with a faint smile, raising her eyebrows.

Afraid of being found out, Lin Ruobai answered with a wry smile, "Yes, it's true. You can ask Milk Tea if you don't believe me."

Saying that, she put Milk Tea in front of Yun Luofeng.

"Squeak."

Milk Tea squeaked helplessly. He really wanted to tell Master that he didn't do it willingly but was forced by her disciple! How could a hamster as kind as him drug people?

"You went out for a walk? Then why do I detect the smell of an aphrodisiac on your body?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly and said with a grim smile, "Tell me what you did just now!"

"Master, it's none of my business."

Without any hesitation, Lin Ruobai put the blame on Milk Tea. "It's all Milk Tea's fault. He hated Tang Yue and Tianyu and wanted to give them a lesson, so he decided to make the two have intercourse. I'm just an accomplice… Oh, no, I'm not even an accomplice. I'm a passer-by!"

"Squeak!"

Not expecting that Lin Ruobai would be so unrighteous and put all the blame on him, Milk Tea squeaked in protest, his little face aggrieved.

"Well, no matter whose idea it was, you shall not do it again without my permission!" Yun Luofeng glanced at the girl and the hamster, "If you really want to mess around with those people, you must be led by me! Otherwise, if you fall into the hands of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, I will have to save you!"

Lin Ruobai made a face, "Master, I know I was wrong."

She knew that Yun Luofeng said that out of concern, for fear that they would be caught by the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! And that was why she took Milk Tea with her.

"Take a rest and prepare for tomorrow's battle."

Battle?

Lin Ruobai's eyes immediately lit up, "Master, may I join in it?"

"Yes, but you'll have to stay by my side."

Looking at Lin Ruobai's happy face, Yun Luofeng couldn't help but smile.

"Okay! By the way, Master, when will Xiao Mo be back?" Lin Ruobai seemed to be thinking of her future husband, curling her lips and asking.

Since Xiao Mo returned to the God Code World that day, Yun Luofeng had made an excuse for him, claiming that she had given Xiao Mo a task and he needed to leave the team temporarily! Lin Ruobai believed her. Since then, every day she would ask her when Xiao Mo would come back.

Looking at Lin Ruobai's bright big eyes, Yun Luofeng sighed silently, "I don't know."

As soon as Lin Ruobai left, Xiao Mo would immediately appear, but if she told her the truth, she would hurt the little girl's heart…

"Alright, "Lin Ruobai was a little bit disappointed but soon she picked herself up again, "That's fine. I'll meet little brother Xiao Mo anyway as long as I stay with Master."

Obviously, she was very fond of the cute Xiao Mo, but this affection was not the love between men and women. After all, she was still a little girl and didn't know what love was!

"Milk Tea." Yun Luofeng took the Milk Tea from Lin Ruobai's hand and gently squeezed his small body, narrowing her eyes.

"Squeak."

Milk Tea squeaked and cupped his paws before his chest as if he was begging for forgiveness.

"It's useless!" Ignoring his playing-cute act, Yun Luofeng smiled dangerously, "If you dare to mess around with Xiao Bai again, I don't mind roasting you!"

"Squeak!"

Milk Tea hurriedly shook his head, telling her that he would never comprise to Lin Ruobai's threat, nor disobey Master's orders!

Yun Luofeng put Milk Tea into her sleeve, turned around and walked towards the cultivation chamber of Murong Bei…

At this moment, in the cultivation chamber, Murong Bei opened his eyes and raised a smile when he saw the girl appearing in front of him. "Master, you've come?"

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "Today is the last day of your treatment. After today, you will be able to cultivate like a normal person! But are you prepared for the battle with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion?"

Murong Bei's eyes lit up, and he looked quite excited. " I have been waiting for this day for too long! Master, I am not only prepared for the battle with the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, but also willing to follow Master to conquer the world!"


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 591-600

"Good! I Hope you can have this resolve forever!" Raising her eyebrows, Yun Luofeng looked down at Murong Bei who was sitting cross-legged. "Besides, you must keep in mind that I will never accept betrayal! Since I have the ability to cure you, I can also easily kill you! If I find out that you want to betray me, I will make you suffer in endless agony!"

Murong Bei's heart suddenly shivered. He never dared to look down on her, not to mention betray her!

"Master, you can rest assured. I'll never betray you!"

"Good," Yun Luofeng nodded, "and you'll have to obey my orders unconditionally. If you ever disobey me, I will never use you again! And you'll lose your chance to climb to the peak!"

At this moment, the girl looked so domineering and arrogant, her dark eyes filled with confidence. In the world, only she dared to say such domineering words! After all, a person who even the Chen Family would have to fawn on would definitely have the ability to climb to the peak!

Murong Bei believed that he would never regret following her for the rest of his life!

"I will never disobey Master's order."

"Remember every word you said to me!" Yun Luofeng raised a faint smile, "Now let's start the treatment!"

Murong Bei paused. Thinking that he could recover from now on, he couldn't suppress his excitement, a joyful flame burning in his eyes. Over the years, the Big Dipper Gang had endured too much, and not long after, he would present himself to the world once again!

And the one who gave him a second life was the girl in front of him!

…

The next day.

The square of Huangquan City was crowded with people. All of them were whispering to each other, with a curious look in their eyes.

"The people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion have come. Why hasn't the Big Dipper Gang come?"

"Are they afraid? If so, I'm afraid they'll lose their face!"

"Yes, the Big Dipper Gang was the one who started the challenge. If they flinch, they will be driven out of Huangquan City."

As soon as he stopped, the whole square suddenly quieted down. Everyone looked around only to see that Yun Luofeng was slowly walking to the square, followed by the disciples of the Big Dipper Gang. On her left was the former master of the Big Dipper Gang, Murong Bei, and on her right was the adorable Lin Ruobai…

Looking at them, the square, which had been quieted down, became noisy once again.

"Just like the rumor said, it seems that Murong Bei really passed on the Big Dipper Gang to a girl."

"The girl looks only fifteen years old! Led by such a little girl, the Big Dipper Gang will have no future!"

"Not necessarily. I was in the Shengtian Auction House that day when this new master of the Big Dipper Gang successfully entrapped the people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! Tut, you didn't see that scene. Thanks to her, Tang Lin, the disciple of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, was really having a hard time."

Hearing the man's words, the other people all sneered.

"It's just dirty tricks! In the Huangquan City, strength is everything! If she is not strong enough, the Big Dipper Gang will have no choice but to perish!"

Hearing the discussion of the crowd, Murong Bei frowned and stared at them harshly. Seeing his eyes, the people quickly stopping talking and began to whisper to each other…

"Haha," Looking at Murong Bei who was walking towards him, Tang Ran sneered, "I thought the Big Dipper Gang had chickened out."

Murong Bei responded with a sneer, "I didn't feel very well and Master was treating me. That's why we are late!"

What he said was true! Because the last step of the treatment was extremely difficult, they spent the whole night on the treatment. Just now they had finished all the treatment, and he was able to absorb spiritual qi again from now on.

So they were late.

But the others would not believe his words, and would think he was making an excuse!

"Murong Bei, no matter what, the Big Dipper Gang will be wiped out today, and this is the result of you handing over the Big Dipper Gang to this woman!"

Swish!

After saying this, the people behind Tang Ran all pulled out their weapons and were ready to fight with the Big Dipper Gang.

"Murong Bei," Yun Luofeng, with her hands around her chest, lazily raised the corners of her lips, "Solve them as quickly as possible!"

"Yes, Master!

Solve them as quickly as possible?

Completely irritated by her words, Tang Ran coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng, "Hum, let's see where you'll end up! I'll solve you after killing Murong Bei!" He said these words lightly as if killing Murong Bei was a very easy thing for him.

"Hahaha," Murong Bei guffawed, "Tang Ran, the Heavenly Martial Pavilion doesn't deserve to rank among the top ten powers of the Huangquan City! Now, give the position back to me."

Swoosh!

He quickly took out his weapon, a chain, and swung it at Tang Ran. With a thud, the chain heavily slammed to the ground and left a big pit.

Tang Ran drew back a few steps, his face solemn, "Have you made a breakthrough?"

This guy broke through to an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator?

"Yes, I happened to have a breakthrough before I came here." Murong Bei smiled and waved the chain again. The chain was like a snake in his hands.

Tang Ran's face suddenly changed. After a few years, Murong Bei had made a breakthrough again! No wonder the Big Dipper Gang dared to challenge the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! It was because he had made a breakthrough!

He definitely didn't believe what Murong Bei had just said. If he had made a breakthrough this morning, how would he dare to raise a challenge to them in advance? With his previous strength, he simply wasn't able to beat him!

"Murong Bei! I have been an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator for two years, and I know this realm well. But you have just broken through to this realm! How can you defeat me?" Tang Ran sneered, "I'll let you know how big a gap exists between us even if we are in the same realm!"

Then he quickly pulled out his weapon and moved his body. In a flash, he had reached the front of Murong Bei.

A battle was on the verge of breaking out!

Seeing that the battle had begun, the people of the two sides all pulled out their weapons and joined the battle one after another! Not long after, killing sounds had spread throughout the square, and people fell to the ground from time to time.

Battles were always cruel! But if you didn't fight, you would never be able to grow strong! That is why Huangquan City had become so chaotic! Battles between different powers were quite normal, and everyone was used to it.

"Xiao Bai," Yun Luofeng took out some spiritual grasses from her sleeve and handed them to Lin Ruobai, "if you see any of our brothers is injured, give him some spiritual grasses and tell him to take them."

Battles were cruel indeed!

However, it didn't mean that Yun Luofeng would just watch her men die in the battle! Even though there would be a small number of casualties, she would try her best to minimize them!

"Master, what's the function of this grass?" Lin Ruobai blinked and asked doubtfully.

"You don't need to know it. Just give it to the wounded. This is your task for today. I'm going to take a nap now, so wake me up when the battle is over."

After saying this, Yun Luofeng found a quiet place to sit down, lazily leaned against a tree behind her, closed her eyes and entered into meditation. Everyone was stunned, and even the people fighting couldn't help but look over at Yun Luofeng.

She just… fell asleep?

In this situation, how could she fall asleep?

Was she lazy… or just heartless?

Soon, the people of the Big Dipper Gang and the Heavenly Martial Pavilion withdrew their eyes and resumed the fight!

Worried about Yun Luofeng, Murong Bei sent some disciples to protect her. However, before they had reached the front of Yun Luofeng, they were stopped by Lin Ruobai.

"Don't disturb my master. No one can hurt her even if she is sleeping."

Milk Tea was protecting Master! She had seen how Milk Tea fought with other spiritual beasts. Although the little thing looked small and weak, he was actually more ferocious than anyone. Under his protection, who dared to touch Yun Luofeng? It was like courting death!

Because Lin Ruobai was the disciple of Yun Luofeng, the disciples all believed her words, so they didn't go to protect Yun Luofeng and went back to the battle…

In fact, Yun Luofeng didn't fall asleep but let her soul enter the God Code World, which in the eyes of others, looked like she was sleeping.

Under the blue sky, as soon as Xiao Mo saw Yun Luofeng, he jumped at her happily.

"Master, why did you come here?"

"I came here to check on the condition of the tree seed." Yun Luofeng raised a faint smile and directed her dark eyes at the medicinal field in front of her. "Xiao Mo, what is the origin of this tree seed? Why did you insist that I should get it?"

"Well…" Xiao Mo frowned, "I was away from the continent for a long time. Even though I've come back, the information in my mind is not complete. To be honest, I'm not sure what it is. I'll figure out its uses only after it sprouts."

"How long will it take… for it to sprout?"

"I don't know," Xiao Mo shook his head, "Maybe one year, or two or three years. I'm not sure! But Master, I believe that as long as we wait patiently, it will sprout sooner or later!"

Xiao Mo's eyes were lit up with a confident light. On that day, when Xiao Mo saw this tree seed at the auction house, he had a feeling that he had to get it! Otherwise, he would regret it in the future! This was why he asked Yun Luofeng to get this tree seed at any cost that day!

"Xiao Mo, let me know if the tree seed has any change. I have something to deal with and I have to go."

Reluctant to see her leave him, Xiao Mo said sadly, "Master, you don't come here very often. Can you stay a little longer?"

Catching a glimpse of Xiao Mo's sad face, Yun Luofeng smiled and said, "If you want to stay with me, why don't you come with me to the outside world and stay there for a few hours?"

"Well… no, thanks," Xiao Mo said with a shudder and gave her a wry smile, "That little devil is too violent. I'd better keep away from her in case she wants to beat me up someday!"

Raising the corners of her lips, Yun Luofeng took a final look at Xiao Mo and left the God Code World…

…

At this moment, Tang Ran was standing on the square, his face all black. It never occurred to him that Murong Bei, who had just become an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator, would be able to resist his attack. No wonder Murong Bei enjoyed a widespread reputation before.

Bang!

Forcefully pushing Murong Bei back a few steps, Tang Ran winked at a person next to him. The man understood his meaning, stopped fighting with his opponent, and dashed toward Yun Luofeng…

A venomous light flickered through his eyes, and the dagger in his hand was shining with an icy light. As long as he slightly sliced across her neck with the dagger, the sleeping girl would be killed instantly!

"Master!"

Catching sight of the man's movement, Murong Bei turned pale with fright and shouted out loud, trying to wake Yun Luofeng up. However, the girl still closed her eyes, as if she didn't feel anything.

Not anxious at all, Lin Ruobai looked at the man with pity and whispered, "Idiot!"

The man had just arrived before Yun Luofeng, and before he could do anything, a little hamster came out of her sleeve and squeaked angrily at the man, with his hands on his hips.

"Squeak!"

But the man didn't stop. He wielded the dagger and chopped at Yun Luofeng's neck. His movement had completely infuriated Milk Tea!

"Squeak!"

The Milk Tea cried angrily, jumped up to the back of the man's hand, and bit into it. His teeth were so sharp that he directly bit into the bone. It was so painful that the man forcefully waved his hand and the dagger fell down from his hand.

"This damn gold-seeking hamster!"

He got angry and slapped at the gold-seeking hamster. However, the gold-seeking hamster was so fast that he easily dodged his attack and bit into his thigh again…

On the way to the Huangquan City, they had encountered a lot of spirit beasts, all of which were solved by Milk Tea! Every time, instead of killing them quickly, Milk Tea would play with them like a cat teasing a mouse! He would not kill the spiritual beasts until they were exhausted!

Now, watching the battle between the people of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion and Milk Tea, Lin Ruobai recalled the poor spiritual beasts and felt more sympathetic toward the man.

He really shouldn't provoke Milk Tea!

The little hamster was more irritable than anyone. Provoking him was tantamount to provoking a devil!

"Rubbish!" When Tang Ran saw that his subordinate couldn't even solve a gold-seeking hamster, his face turned black, and then he winked at another subordinate close to him. "You go solve her."

"Yes, Master! The disciple quickly stepped forward, held up his longsword, and went forward to attack Yun Luofeng.

Turning around and seeing this scene, Milk Tea was completely exasperated! He squeaked and directly passed through the man's body…

Yes, he didn't even bother to make a turn and went straight through his body. Before the man had a chance to resist, a bloody hole appeared in his chest and he fell straight down…

The other disciple, who was standing in front of Yun Luofeng, was unaware of the danger. With a sarcastic smile on his lips, he was going to chop at Yun Luofeng with his sword. As long as the sword swept down, the girl's beautiful head would be severed, and Yun Luofeng would just disappear from the world!

"Anyone who offends the Heavenly Martial Pavilion must die!"

Swish!

When the longsword quickly swept forward and was going to behead Yun Luofeng, his owner felt a sharp pain in his chest, and his hand froze in the air. He slowly looked down at the bloody hole in his chest, his eyes wide open and full of disbelief…

At the same time, the girl finally opened her eyes.

Boom!

The man's body fell heavily in front of her, blood trickling down and dyeing the earth red!

"Squeak!" Milk Tea squeaked angrily. He had lost interest in playing with these people and just killed them!

Suddenly seeing Yun Luofeng wake up, he rushed into her arms, cupped his paws before his chest and squeaked fawningly. He was asking for her praise!

"Well done."

Not reserving the words of praise for Milk Tea, Yun Luofeng patted his head. Milk Tea jumped up in excitement, licked Yun Luofeng's face with his little tongue, and slipped into her sleeve.

"Master, let me go out. I'm going to kill this darn hamster!" Xiao Mo was almost mad with anger, "How dare he molest you! I'm going to kill and eat him!"

Yun Luofeng soothed the angry Xiao Mo and turned her eyes to the two sides fighting on the square…

Not to mention the disciples of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, even those of the Big Dipper Gang were scared silly by Milk Tea's actions.

After all, in their minds, this gold-seeking hamster was just Yun Luofeng's little pet! Some of them even played with him when they were bored. But Milk Tea didn't show any fighting power at that time. No one would have thought that this seemingly harmless little hamster would have such a terrifying strength! Some of the people who had teased him couldn't help but shiver, their eyes filled with fear. If they had known that he was so strong, they wouldn't have dared to treat him like that!

Tang Ran slightly narrowed his eyes, an unfathomable light flickered across his eye, and a greedy smile appeared on his lips. If only this gold-seeking hamster was his!

"Tang Ran, it's not and will never be your stuff!" Discovering the greediness in Tang Ran's eyes, Murong Bei sneered and said sarcastically.

Tang Ran sneered too, "Not necessarily! All the treasures in the world should belong to the strong ones. Even though she owns the gold-seeking hamster now, it doesn't mean she can keep him forever! Only a strong person can put a spiritual beast like this to the best use! It's simply a waste for her to own this hamster!"

He meant that only he deserved to own this gold-seeking hamster!

"You Heavenly Martial Pavilion people are really shameless and no one can beat you in that aspect!" Murong Bei raised a sarcastic smile, "Unfortunately, you are doomed to fail!"

Boom!

Saying that, Murong Bei waved the iron chain in his hands again and rushed towards Tang Ran! His chain flew across the sky and produced a dazzling blaze, forcing Tang Ran to retreat because he didn't dare to take his attack…

"Murong Bei," at this moment, the girl's lazy voice rang behind Murong Bei, "I told you to solve them as quickly as possible. Why haven't you finished them?"

Murong Bei stopped his attack and turned his head to Yun Luofeng, his face filled with embarrassment, "Master, I'm sorry!"

"Forget it, back off." Yun Luofeng slowly turned her eyes to Tang Ran, "It's getting late. I don't want to stay here too long. Just stay behind me and count from one to ten."

"Ah?" Completely at a loss, Murong Bei paused for a moment and asked carefully, "Why should I count?"

"Because when you count to ten, the battle should be over!"

How arrogant she was!

How domineering she was!

Everyone in the square was shocked!

As if not noticing the sarcastic stares at her, Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her eyes, her face full of confidence. "We can start now. Don't waste time."

"Humph!" Tang Ran's old face was twisted, and he dashed at Yun Luofeng as quickly as a bolt of lightning.

Soul attack!

Boom!

Just when Tang Ran was going to reach Yun Luofeng and launch an attack on her, he suddenly felt a heavy blow to his soul, and then his mind turned completely blank. Right at that moment, a longsword stabbed into his body. With a splash, he vomited a mouthful of blood and awkwardly fell headlong.

Turning her eyes to Murong Bei, Yun Luofeng cooly asked, "What number have you counted to?"

Apparently, Murong Bei was still in shock and hadn't come back to his senses. Only after hearing Yun Luofeng's words, he realized what had happened and answered embarrassedly, " I… I haven't started counting yet."

The battle was over before he even started to count. He didn't even have the chance to react! It was not until now that Murong Bei realized why he was defeated by Yun Luofeng that day!

"Grandfather!" Suddenly, a shrill cry came over and rang throughout the square.

Tang Yue, tightly holding Tang Ran's bloody body, glared at Yun Luofeng, "Yun Luofeng, you killed my grandfather. I will make you pay with your life!"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "He's not dead yet. I just destroyed his dantian! I want him to watch how the Heavenly Martial Pavilion is wiped out before I kill him!"

"Yun Luofeng!" Tang Yue clenched her fist, trembling all over, "Don't you know what a dantian means to a spirit cultivator? You cut off my cousin's arm, and now you destroyed my grandfather's dantian. A woman as vicious as you doesn't deserve to become the mistress of the Chen Family."

The crowd was in an uproar. Everyone was looking at Yun Luofeng, no longer shocked, their eyes filled with disdain. No matter how strong the girl was, she didn't deserve to become the mistress of the Chen Family! How dare she covet that position!

Then an old voice came out of the crowd. "Yue'er! Let me examine your grandfather's body."

The crowd turned their heads only to see that Chen Tian was walking slowly towards them. He walked up to Tang Ran and lightly put his fingers on Tang Ran's pulse. Examining Tang Ran's physical condition, Chen Tian frowned, "His dantian has really been destroyed. Your grandfather will not be able to cultivate for the rest of his life."

Boom!

Like a bolt from the blue, Tang Yue was dumbfounded at his words, and she looked at Tang Ran incredulously.

Grandfather… will never be able to conduct cultivation?

The protector of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion has become a trash?

How could she bear such a blow?

"No!" Tang Yue, holding her head tightly, knelt down on the ground and screamed shrilly. She turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng, her eyes bloodshot.

"Yun Luofeng, give me your life!" she said ferociously, her voice full of hatred!

"If you have the ability to take my life, take it. But what a pity, you don't have the ability." Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and glanced at Tang Yue wickedly.

"By the way, do yourself a favor. Don't let someone take advantage of you and throw you away like garbage."

"Haha!" Tang Yue sneered, "What do you mean? Is someone taking advantage of us? Do you mean my cousin? Just like what my cousin told me, you really like putting the blame on your victims."

Though Tang Yue still hated Tang Tianyu for what he did to her yesterday, Tang Tianyu was her cousin! How could she allow anyone to speak ill of her cousin in front of her?

"Yun Luofeng!" Chen Tian stood up slowly, stared at Yun Luofeng with his cold eyes and said coldly, "Yue'er was right. You must pay with your life for what you've done to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion! Though the Heavenly Martial Pavilion can't cope with you, I can do it for them!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "I heard that in Huangquan City, when two powers are in a fight, no third power shall interfere in it. What's your status when you said these words to me?"

"Yes, No third party shall interfere in the fight between two powers! But Tang Yue is my disciple, so I will not ignore the matters of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion!"

His eyes were filled with killing intent. "Besides, even without the Heavenly Martial Pavilion, I'll still have to kill you! I know that you seduced our Master and did dirty things with him in the cherry grove! How can I just sit and watch him being dishonored by a woman as dirty as you?"

"You are from the Chen Family?" Yun Luofeng's voice turned sullen, and her face darkened. "Does Chen Yuqing know about your behavior?"

"Shut up! Who allowed you to call Master's name? Do not assume that you can despise the Chen Family just because you managed to climb into Master's bed! As long as I'm still alive, you will never be able to enter the Chen Family!" Chen Tian shouted angrily, an icy look in his eyes.

Everyone on the square was shocked by his words, and the contempt in their eyes was replaced with anger! If she just wanted to seduce Master Chen it would be fine. After all, in their minds, Master Chen was as perfect as a deity and would never be tempted. But now, hearing that this woman dared to climb into Master Chen's bed, all of them flew into a great rage!

"What a shameless b*tch! How can she defile a person as perfect as Master Chen?"

"Yes, I feel sick with her hands touching Master Chen! How could he be seduced by her?

"Master Chen is mine! Any woman who has touched Master Chen must die!"

Listening to the crowd's ridicule, Murong Bei was enraged. He wanted to defend Yun Luofeng, but he knew that even if he did it, no one would believe him! So he swallowed all the words and glared at the crowd with sharp eyes.

"If anyone ever dares to humiliate our Master again, the Big Dipper Gang will kill them at any cost!"

Hearing Murong Bei's powerful words, the sounds of discussion gradually faded away…

After all, the people who were watching the battle on the square were not from the top powers of the Huangquan City. Instead of standing in the square with the common people, the people of the top ten powers would hide somewhere and watch the battle!

Making sure that everyone had shut up, Murong Bei turned her head to Yun Luofeng, his eyes nervous.

"I seduced Chen Yuqing?" She burst into laughter, "Even if I did, I didn't sleep with my cousin like Tang Yue."

Immediately turning pale, Tang Yue looked at Yun Luofeng in panic.

How… how did she know this?

"Bllsh*t!" Chen Tian coldly snorted, "Yun Luofeng, unlike you, Yue'er is quite conservative! She would never do anything indecent before marriage. It's you who gave birth to a child before marriage. Don't assume that everyone is as shameless as you."

Glancing at Chen Tian, Yun Luofeng walked toward Tang Ran who was still lying on the ground. She held the handle of the sword and yanked it out. Tang Ran groaned in agony, his face paler.

"What are you going to do?" Seeing Yun Luofeng approaching her holding a sword, Tang Yue stepped back in panic, "Master, help me!"

"Yun Luofeng, stop… "

it!

Before he uttered the last word, Yun Luofeng had wielded the long sword and slid it across Tang Yue' arm, and soon her sleeve was cut off, revealing her white arm.

Her arm was fair-skinned, as flawless as lotus root.

Chen Tian wanted to scold Yun Luofeng only to freeze after he saw Tang Yue's snow-white arm, his eyes wide open with astonishment, "Yue'er, your vermilion virginity mole…"

Tang Yue turned ghastly pale, cold sweat flowing down from her forehead. Biting her lip tightly, she was so ashamed that she wished she could find a hole in the ground to hide. At this moment, she felt like she was being exposed naked to the public, and the lewd scene of last night popped up in her mind.

"It was you!"

All of a sudden, Tang Yue thought of something and jumped at Yun Luofeng madly. "How did you know what happened between my cousin and me? Was it you who drugged us?"

Her words indirectly admitted her relationship with Tang Tianyu.

Before Tang Yue could reach Yun Luofeng, she was kicked away by her. Awkwardly lying on the ground, she covered her stomach with her hands, sweat running down her face.

"Yun Luofeng, you vicious woman, you'll be haunted by my ghost even if I die!" Her voice was harsh and hoarse, as terrifying as the wail of a ghost!

If it was before, Chen Tian would have hurriedly held her up and comforted her, but now he didn't do anything, his eyes filled with disappointment. "Yue'er, now that you have lost your virginity to your cousin, why did you still tell me you wanted to be the mistress of the Chen Family?"

Once again, the crowd was in an uproar. It turned out that Tang Yue also took Chen Yuqing as her target, but as a woman who had lost her virginity, she was no longer qualified to be the mistress of the Chen Family.

"Master, it's not like what she said. It's Yun Luofeng. She drugged me! It's not like what you think."

Tang Yue scrambled to the front of Chen Tian and tugged at the bottom of his robe, "I am innocent. You have to believe me."

Chen Tian shook his head, "Whatever the reason, losing your virginity is unforgivable! You should appreciate that I don't kill you! But you are no longer worthy of Master!"

Even though he really hoped that his disciple could become the mistress of the Chen Family, he never wanted to choose a slut for Master! If this news was spread out, the Chen Family would become a laughingstock of the world!

Tang Yue collapsed to the ground, knowing that she would never be able to marry Chen Yuqing. But even if she couldn't get him, she wouldn't allow Yun Luofeng to get him either!

"Master, unlike Yun Luofeng whose body and heart are both dirty, though my body has been stained, my heart is clean! Master Chen must be blind to be seduced by her!"

Every time Tang Yue thought of what they did in the cherry grove that day, she felt like her heart was being gnawed by ants, and she couldn't bear the pain!

"Yue'er!"

Chen Tian's face changed. It didn't matter how Tang Yue humiliated Yun Luofeng, but she really shouldn't say that Master was blind. If Master heard about it…

Before he could figure out a solution, a voice suddenly rang, which made him feel like falling into an endless abyss!

"I'm sorry, my eyes are fine. That's why I drove you away when you wanted to seduce me that day."

The man's voice was as soft as ever, but his eyes were cold and indifferent. In the sunlight, he slowly walked towards them. He was as handsome as a banished immortal and every movement of his was so attractive.

Tang Yue fixed her eyes on the man, with a look of obsession in her eyes. Even though the man was heartless, she still couldn't forget him.

From the beginning to the end, he never looked at Tang Yue, but walked to Yun Luofeng and asked with concern, "Are you okay?

Yun Luofeng sneered, "I told you not to interfere in this matter, but someone of your Chen Family still took a hand in it and stood on the side of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion!"

The man frowned, "It's my fault. I should have taught them what discipline is. Trust me, I'll give you an explanation!"

The whole square quieted down with the arrival of the man. To everyone's surprise, Yun Luofeng would be so rude to Chen Yuqing, and Chen Yuqing didn't seem to mind it at all. What was so special about this woman that Master Chen treated her so differently?

"Master!" Chen Tian tried to suppress the rage in his heart, "I wonder how Yun Luofeng bewitched you and made you indulge her like this! But I'd like to ask you, for the sake of the Chen Family, to wake up from your dream and not be trapped by this woman."

Chen Yuqing mildly glanced at Chen Tian. "Chen Tian, do you know what I hate most?"

Chen Tian's heart suddenly shivered. He certainly knew what Master hated most was if any of his subordinates exceeded their own duty and meddled in his affairs!

"But Master, I did it for your own good. Have you forgotten what happened before?"

Because Master refused everyone's advice and allowed that woman to stay in the Chen Family, the Chen Family was nearly destroyed.

Chen Yuqing ruminated and said, "She's different from that woman!"

"What's the difference between them? She is a slut! She has seduced countless men and even had a child. Now she wants to seduce you! On that day, you did that indecent thing with her in the cherry grove. As a member of the Chen Family, how can I watch you make the same mistake again?"

Listening to Chen Tian's words, Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against a tree behind her, folding her arms before the chest, with a wicked smile on her lips.

Chen Yuqing's eyes grew icy and asked coldly, "Tell me what indecent thing I did with her in the cherry grove!"

"Master, why do you still want to hide it from us? On that day, you and she stayed alone in the cherry grove, with a hidden guard guarding outside and stopping anyone from entering it! Wasn't it because you were doing something indecent with her?"

Chen Tian spoke with bitter hatred, like a parent who was educating his misbehaving child.

"Oh?" Chen Yuqing gave a sneer," I was doing something indecent with her? Why don't I know about it? Chen Tian, you really let me down." He paused and then continued, "Besides, I wish she could seduce me, but she is already married and has a child, so my wish will never be fulfilled."

"What?" Chen Tian stared in shock. "She is already married and has a child? Why did Tang Yue say that her son was an illegitimate child?

Tang Yue – how many lies did she tell me?

"Impossible! Tang Yue violently shook her head, "Yun Luofeng is not married at all. Her child is a b*stard…"

Chen Yuqing coldly glanced at Tang Yue, which made Tang Yue feel like being stabbed through, and she shivered in pain.

"You mean I'm lying?" His voice, no longer gentle as usual, was cold.

Tang Yue, biting her lip tightly and not saying a word, glared at Yun Luofeng. If her eyes could kill people, Yun Luofeng would have been killed for millions of times!

"Tang Yue!" Angrily turning around, Chen Tian slapped Tang Yue hard and shouted ferociously, "How dare you lie to me?!"

Tang Yue covered her red and swollen cheek with her hand, and the venomous hatred in her eyes was so intense that it could almost poison to death anyone who glanced at her.

"Master, I really didn't know she was married and had a child, and I saw with my own eyes that you two were in the cherry grove, so…"

Chen Tian deliberately accentuated 'cherry grove', as if asking Chen Yuqing to give him an explanation.

"You want to know?" Chen Yuqing's eyes were indifferent, "Fine! Let me tell you, Yun Luofeng is the physician I invited to treat my illness. It was I who invited her to come to the Chen Family!"

Chen Tian was stunned and asked incredulously, "Master, you mean she is the physician you invited to treat you? How is that possible? What medical skills can this little girl have?"

"Yes, she has no medical skills and made Tian Ya her disciple."

Chen Yuqing raised an ironic smile.

Didn't you say she had no medical skills? If she has no medical skills, then why was Tian Ya so eager to become her disciple?

Chen Tian totally froze. He knew that Master never lied, and what he said must be true. That was to say, the little girl in front of him was Tian Ya's Master?

For the first time, Yun Luofeng felt that Tian Ya was so famous that even the Chen Family in Huangquan City would know his name.

"Why?" Tang Yue's body trembled, and her eyes were filled with horror. "Why didn't my cousin tell me this? He told me that Yun Luofeng had seduced Tian Ya, so Tian Ya helped her destroy the Tian Family!"

"Giggle!" Lin Ruobai couldn't help but laugh, "My Master just told you to do yourself a favor. Don't let someone take advantage of you and throw you away like garbage. But you were still defending Tianyu! Tut, do you really have a brain? How can you be so stupid?"


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 601-610

Tang Yue's body was trembling more violently. She tried to get up from the ground, but she stumbled and fell to the ground again.

Yun Luofeng turned her head to Chen Yuqing and asked, "Have you done what I asked you to do for me?"

"Just as you said, Tang Tianyu had been observing the situation outside, and he wanted to leave when he found that the situation was not good. But I had my hidden guards catch him."

Then Chen Yuqing mildly ordered, "Guards, bring Tang Tianyu up!"

Bang!

In a moment, a hidden guard brought Tang Tianyu up, slammed his body onto the ground and then walked to Chen Yuqing's side.

"The last member of the Tian Family has been caught," said Yun Luofeng, slightly narrowing her eyes and cracking a faint smile, "Now let me send you to reunite with your family."

Tang Tianyu glared at Yun Luofeng, "Yun Luofeng, you have done so many vicious things and God will punish you! You'll be struck by lightning and die a miserable death!"

"Too many people have said this to me. You are just one of them." Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, "If you hid away, maybe I wouldn't have been able to find you, but you just sent yourself to me!"

She slowly pressed on towards Tang Tianyu, "Did you say I forced a woman into prostitution? And did you spread malicious rumors to slander me?"

"I was telling the truth." Even now Tang Tianyu still didn't admit his mistakes.

Yun Luofeng was so angry that she laughed, "Your Tian Family expelled Zhong Ling'er because you thought her talent was too poor. Then because of my training, she acquired a good strength, and you just jumped out and took her away from me by force. Now you still have the nerve to claim that I forced her into prostitution?"

Tang Tianyu's face changed slightly, and his face turned paler.

"It would be fine if you just took her away, but you really shouldn't have cruelly tortured her. If I hadn't arrived in time, I am afraid that she might have been killed by you. Now you tell me, shouldn't I destroy the Tian Family?"

"You are lying. It's you who are to blame! The Tian Family didn't do anything wrong!"

"Really?" Yun Luofeng smiled, "can you swear it?"

Tang Tianyu glanced at her as if looking at an idiot. Did this woman really believe in divine retribution? If an oath worked, there would not be so many lies in the world.

Thinking this, Tang Tianyu calmed down and swore, "I hereby swear that every single word I said is true! If any of it is false, may God punish me and strike me with lightning!"

Boom!

Suddenly, the sky turned black, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and a lightning bolt was striking at him. If Tang Tianyu hadn't reacted in time and dodged it, he might have been split into two halves by this bolt of lightning.

Tang Tianyu was dumbfounded and couldn't help but tremble.

That was impossible! Was there really God in the world? This is impossible!

"That… that was just a coincidence. Let me swear again. If any word I said is false, may I be burnt by fire!"

As soon as he said this, a green flame suddenly came out from underneath his body, flared up and soon wrapped around his body.

"Ahhh!" A shrill cry came out of the green flame. Tianyu's face was twisted, and his voice was hoarse and filled with pain.

"You can never escape God's retribution for all your deeds. This is the price that you must pay for despising God!"

The girl's voice hit hard in everyone's heart. They all looked at Tang Tianyu, their eyes full of disdain…

"Ahhh!" With a hoarse and shrill voice, Tang Tianyu implored desperately, "I was wrong, I should not despise God and I should not lie. I admit that I was lying. God, please forgive me!"

Perhaps Tang Tianyu's words had worked, as the fire that had surrounded him gradually faded away and soon disappeared!

After witnessing this scene, no one present would dare to casually swear for fear that they would suffer the punishment of God!

Tang Tianyu fell to the ground and panted, "Yun Luofeng, even if the Tian Family did something wrong, you should not wipe out the whole family. By doing that, there is simply no difference between you and the devil!"

"I only kill those who deserve it," Yun Luofeng paused, "and the Tian Family people just deserved it!"

You could only remove out the source of the trouble by plucking up the evil by the roots. That was why she resolutely destroyed the whole Tian Family!

When Tang Tianyu was going to defend himself again, a figure quickly rushed over and pressed him under her body. Her little fists kept punching Tang Tianyu, and Tang Tianyu flew into a great rage and hurriedly seized Tang Yue's arm.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to kill you b*stard!" Tang Yue's voice was trembling, "Why did you lie to us? If it were not for you, grandfather would not be disabled, and the Heavenly Martial Pavilion would not have suffered this fate! It's all your fault!"

Smack!

Tang Tianyu threw a slap at her and slammed her to the ground. With a cold face, he said with contempt, "Shut up! You wastes couldn't even handle a woman! If I had known that you were so useless, I would not have come to Huangquan City."

Tang Yue stared at him incredulously, "You…you hit me?"

"Exactly, so what? Do you think you are still the noble heiress of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion? I've had enough of you these days! If you didn't have a powerful grandfather, who do you think would tolerate your temper?"

Tang Yue, biting her lip tightly, could not believe that his brother, whom she used to treat wholeheartedly, would become so strange…

In particular, he had told so many lies to the Heavenly Martial Pavilion!

Watching Tang Tianyu fighting with Tang Yue, Yun Luofeng smiled, "Though I really want to enjoy this dog-eat-dog show, unfortunately, it's getting late! Murong Bei, I've already disabled Tang Ran, and the rest of the Heavenly Martial Pavilion people will be yours. Kill them all!"

"Yes, Master."

Murong Bei made an obeisance respectfully, and his eyes brightened. God knew how long he had been waiting for this day. Now he could finally have his revenge! How could he not be excited?

"Xiao Bai, let's go home."

Yun Luofeng turned around and walked outside the square. Seeing the girl was coming, everyone in the square couldn't help but stand aside and let her pass.

"Master, is there really God in the world?" Lin Ruobai blinked and curiously looked at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips wickedly, "Of course not."

"No? Then how was that possible?" Lin Ruobai exclaimed in surprise. She recognized that the flame was Yun Luofeng's soul flame, but how could the lightning be explained?

"Xiao Bai, never believe what you see," Yun Luofeng stopped, turned her eyes to Lin Ruobai and said earnestly, "It was just a phantom I created with special means. Even if the lightning had struck him, he wouldn't feel anything! But as a coward, Tang Tianyu would surely dodge it!"

With her eyes lit up, Lin Ruobai looked at Yun Luofeng adoringly. How many people in the world were as powerful as her Master, who could even create thunder and lightning?

Of course, Lin Ruobai didn't know that the thunder and lightning were created by the God Code World! Without the God Code World, she would not have had the ability!

"Let's go."

Seeing Lin Ruobai's expression, Yun Luofeng didn't explain anything. She lazily stretched herself and walked toward the Big Dipper Gang. She had to find the Soul Guide herb as soon as possible so that she could leave here and meet with Yun Xiao.

Gazing at the receding figure of Yun Luofeng, Chen Yuqing turned around and turned his eyes to Chen Tian, his handsome face cold. "Chen Tian, do you know the consequences of your actions?"

Flop!

Chen Tian knelt down on his knees and said with a bitter smile, "Master, I was deceived by Tang Yue, so I…"

"Chen Tian, I don't like people shifting the blame to others. Yes, maybe Tang Yue lied to you, but why did you believe everything she said? The Chen Family can't have such a brainless physician!"

Chen Yuqing's words were quite harsh and his meaning was clear, his eyes not as mild as ever but filled with indifference and coldness. Though Chen Yuqing seemed easy-going, once he had made up his mind, no one could change it.

"Master, I understand," Chen Tian lowered his head, "According to the rules of the Chen Family, anyone who has made a mistake will only have two choices, one is to leave the Chen Family, and the other is to commit suicide before Master. Just like Meiqin, I'll choose the latter!"

He knew that once he was expelled from the Chen Family, he would become a target for all! Even though he had excellent medical skills, he would not be able to change his fate. Besides, he didn't want to serve any other family except the Chen Family.

Chen Tian raised his hand and hit the top of his head. With a thud, his brain burst out, and his body crumpled to the ground.

"Bury him."

Chen Yuqing withdrew his eyes and turned around indifferently, but no one noticed that his eyes were filled with sorrow. "It seems that I failed to manage the Chen Family well so that so many people don't follow my orders."

Noticing his sad face, the hidden guard hurriedly said, "Master, it's none of your business. You don't have to blame yourself."

"You don't need to comfort me. After I recover, I'll stay secluded for cultivation and won't see anyone."

Thinking for a while, he raised his eyebrows and added, "Except… Yun Luofeng."

The hidden guard's mouth twitched slightly, but he did not dare to show it on his face. He lowered his head and said respectfully, "Yes, Master!"

"You stay here and help the Big Dipper Gang to solve the Heavenly Martial Pavilion. Leave nobody alive!"

After saying this, Chen Yuqing strode outside the square and soon disappeared from the people's eyes…

…

In the Chen Family, a man was sitting under a cherry tree, his shoulders naked. The sun poured down and fell on his naked shoulders that shone with a faint luster.

Though his shoulders were covered with silver needles, they still looked quite attractive.

Pondering for a while, he asked slowly, "You're leaving?

"I need to go to Bi'an Mountain to find a medicinal herb called 'Soul Guide' and I'll return to Huangquan City after I find it."

The man paused and said softly, "Okay, then I'll wait for you in the Chen Family."

Yun Luofeng looked at him, "Thank you… for what you did today."

His words proved her innocent. Even though she didn't need anyone to prove her innocence, she still appreciated his actions in her heart.

"You don't have to thank me," the man chuckled, "If it weren't for you, I would have lost my life!" So, the one who should say 'thank you' is me! You can rest assured that when you are away, I will support the Big Dipper Gang and make them the number one power of Huangquan City."

Yun Luofeng fell silent. After quite a while, she said slowly, "The treatment is almost finished. Now I'll pull out the silver needles. Next, you need to take medicines according to my prescription to completely cleanse the toxins in your body!"

"Okay."

The man smiled.

His smile was mesmerizingly beautiful.

Not saying goodbye to him, she turned around and walked out of the grove after putting away the silver needles, not noticing that a pair of eyes was affectionately gazing at her until she disappeared…

Outside the door, Lin Ruobai was anxiously pacing back and forth. As soon as she saw Yun Luofeng, she hurriedly came up to her.

"Master, are we going to the Bi'an Mountain now?"

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "Yes, let's go."

"Yes, Master."

Lin Ruobai was in high spirits as she felt that she finally could do something for Master after following her for so long…

The Bi'an Mountain was not far from Huangquan City, but only the top ten powers could go there! If it was found that any other power went to the Bi'an Mountain, it would be hunted by the top ten powers together. That was why the powers of Huangquan City would try so hard to rank among the top ten powers.

Arriving at the foot of the Bi'an Mountain, Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Lin Ruobai and asked, "Do you feel anything?"

Lin Ruobai nodded, "Yes, I feel… there seems to be a force guiding me forward, and if I'm not wrong, it's the Soul Guide!

Tian Ya was right, only Lin Ruobai could find the Soul Guide.

"Follow your heart and we'll find the medicine soon."

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. She was quite curious about what kind of medicine this Soul Guide was.

"Yes, Master."

Lin Ruobai was a little excited, and as they went deeper, she felt an increasingly strong connection with the Soul Guide…

In addition to the abundant medicinal herbs, there were also powerful spiritual beasts in the Bi'an Mountain. However, with the current strength of Yun Luofeng, these spiritual beasts would be no threat to her, so they easily entered into the depths of the Bi'an Mountain…

"It's strange." After they climbed onto a cliff, Lin Ruobai involuntarily stopped and frowned, her eyes filled with confusion. "I can feel that the Soul Guide is right here, but how come I can't see it?"

Suddenly, the cliff began to shake violently, and the stone beneath her foot broke. Falling to the ground, she couldn't help but scream.

"Ah!"

"Be careful!"

From above, all of a sudden, a hand tightly grabbed her and tried to pull her up, but then the stone beneath Yun Luofeng's foot also broke, and both of them dropped from the cliff.

Yun Luofeng tried to fly to the sky the moment they dropped, but there seemed to be a great suction force under this cliff that pulled at their bodies, and she was unable to get away from it.

Bang!

After they finally landed, Yun Luofeng tightly held Lin Ruobai and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lin Ruobai shook her head, "Master, it's my fault…"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I would have fallen from the cliff anyway even without you. Maybe this was just fate."

Hearing her words, Lin Ruobai felt guiltier and looked at Yun Luofeng in tears. "Master, I feel that I'm really useless and I can't help with anything."

Yun Luofeng smiled and patted Lin Ruobai on the shoulder, "If it weren't for you, I couldn't find the Soul Guide! So, if you want to help me, find the Soul Guide for me as soon as possible so that we can leave this place sooner."

"Yes, Master." Lin Ruobai closed her eyes and felt it for a moment. Then she opened her eyes and looked at a cave in front of her. "Master, I feel it. The Soul Guide is just in front of us."

"I've told you, coming here is fated and you don't have to blame yourself." Yun Luofeng also looked at the dark cave, "Let's go check what else is in the cave besides the Soul Guide."

"Okay." Lin Ruobai nodded, her eyes determined. No matter what, she would help Master find the Soul Guide!

It was pitch-dark in the cave. Yun Luofeng lit her soul flame on her palm, and with the green flame, the cave looked quite spooky.

A little bit afraid, Lin Ruobai grabbed Yun Luofeng's sleeve, but she didn't want to be timid, so she retracted her hand and stared nervously ahead of them.

Noticing that Lin Ruobai was afraid, Yun Luofeng said with a chuckle, "If you're afraid, hold my hand."

"Master, I'm not afraid." Lin Ruobai shook her head stubbornly.

She was no longer that little girl who had been well protected by her father, but a good helper to Master! How could she be so cowardly? Lin Ruobai clenched her fist. No matter how terrified she was, her eyes were resolute.

The whole cave was so quiet, only the sound of their footsteps echoed.

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng stopped and gazed at a red fruit on an altar, saying, "If I'm not wrong, this must be the Soul Guide!"

It had been too smooth along the way! Except for several spiritual beasts that they encountered in the beginning, they were not in any dangerous situation. In particular, when they found the Soul Guide, they didn't encounter any trap or powerful spiritual beast…

"Don't mind it. The first priority is to get the Soul Guide and leave here."

No longer hesitating, Yun Luofeng walked carefully toward the Soul Guide. It was just a few steps away but she took a long time to approach it! She was highly stressed, deciding that as soon as she felt anything wrong, she would immediately give it up and leave.

But nothing happened…

Even after she took the Soul Guide in her hand, nothing happened.

Yun Luofeng was more puzzled, "A medical herb as precious as Soul Guide is usually protected by a companion beast, so why did nothing happen to me?"

Suddenly Lin Ruobai pointed at a skeleton in the corner and shouted in astonishment, "Master, look!"

The skeleton was a few meters long and piled in a corner. There were two horns on its head, and its sharp teeth had turned black.

Apparently, the skeleton didn't belong to a human being, and if their guess was not wrong, the skeleton should belong to the companion beast of the Soul Guide.

"Soul Dragon!"

In her soul, Xiao Mo shouted with a trembling voice, "This is a Soul Dragon's skeleton! It seems that it was killed! Since a Soul Dragon is very powerful, the one who killed it must be extremely strong! But why didn't he take the Soul Guide away after killing the Soul Dragon?"

"I don't quite understand it."

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "Anyway, I finally got the Soul Guide! Xiao Mo, can you get me out of here?"

"It seems that nobody can fly in this place and I don't know the exact reason," he answered helplessly. "I've been away from this continent for too long and I don't know a lot of things."

Yun Luofeng fell silent and said nothing more. Just then, Milk Tea suddenly rushed out of her sleeve and dashed at the skeleton of the Soul Dragon.

"Squeak!"

Looking like a hungry wolf finding some delicious food, he sprang at the skeleton.

"Milk Tea, come back!" Yun Luofeng was stunned and hastened to call him back.

However, Milk Tea, who was always obedient to her, didn't listen to her order, but whisked into the skeleton and soon took a black bead out of the bones.

Gulp!

As if fearing that someone else would take this bead away, Milk Tea directly swallowed it and burped satisfactorily.

"Squeak!"

However, shortly afterward he began to roll on the floor and cried shrilly.

Yun Luofeng hurriedly walked to him, lifted his little body and asked, lowering her eyes, "Xiao Mo, what happened to him?"

There was only silence in her soul.

Yun Luofeng frowned and when she was going to ask again, Xiao Mo's childish voice rang, "I finally know why the Soul Dragon died. Those who killed it weren't after the Soul Guide but rather this bead. At the time they must have gutted the Soul Dragon but couldn't find the bead because they didn't know that the Soul Dragon had hidden the bead in its bones. We are really lucky! Or to be exact, Milk Tea, this stupid hamster, is really lucky!"

"What's the use of this bead?" Yun Luofeng was stunned and asked.

"I've heard that this bead contains great power! If Milk Tea can digest this bead, he will become very powerful! But obviously, he can't digest it by himself! So, Master, he might need your help."

"Okay, then I'll find a way to go back to Huangquan City."

"No! Master, Milk Tea can't wait that long. You can only help him digest this bead here. If you are not quick enough, he will die!"

Not expecting that the consequences would be so serious, Yun Luofeng raised her hand and patted the small buttock of Milk Tea, "Stupid Milk Tea, don't be so greedy again!"

"Squeak!" Milk Tea squeaked with regret. He didn't expect that he couldn't digest the bead with his strong stomach! He lifted his eyes to her pleadingly.

"Master, is Milk Tea alright?" Lin Ruobai asked worriedly.

"Xiao Bai, it seems that we need to stay here longer because I have to help him digest this bead now!" Yun Luofeng said seriously.

Milk Tea covered his tummy with his paws, rolled on the floor, and groaned. Not having time to explain to Lin Ruobai, Yun Luofeng hurriedly put her hands on his stomach.

The spiritual energy circulated in Milk Tea's little body and penetrated into his five viscera. Maybe because of its effect, Milk Tea's condition was not as painful as before, and he gradually stopped groaning…

…

Time flew in the cave, and it had been a year in the blink of an eye.

In the corner, Lin Ruobai, who was cultivating cross-legged, opened her eyes, looked at Yun Luofeng who was still helping Milk Tea digest the beads, and couldn't help but sigh.

"It's been a year! What on earth did Milk Tea swallow? He can't digest it after a whole year even with Master's help."

However, in this year, Milk Tea broke through every few months! At first, Lin Ruobai was quite surprised, and as time went by, she became accustomed to it.

Master was a 'breakthrough freak', and so was her little pet!

Boom!

The aura of Milk Tea grew powerful and it seemed that he was going to break through again, but Lin Ruobai didn't know what realm he would reach this time! She could feel that with a powerful and dangerous aura, today's Milk Tea was completely different from a year ago!

During this year, Yun Luofeng had also made progress. She was also cultivating when she was helping Milk Tea digest the black bead. But because she was distracted, her cultivation speed was not as fast as usual.

Even so, she had also become an intermediate-rank sky-level spirit cultivator and was very close to the next breakthrough. With just one chance, she would become an advanced-rank sky-level spirit cultivator!

Under Lin Ruobai's gaze, Yun Luofeng finally opened her eyes, with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Milk Tea, how do you feel now?"

Milk Tea blinked and said softly, "Thank you, Master."

Maybe because he had just learned to speak, he was not quite fluent but his eyes were full of gratitude.

Like being struck by a thunderbolt, Lin Ruobai was dumbfounded. She turned her eyes to Milk Tea in astonishment, "Milk Tea, can you talk?"

Milk Tea's voice was cute and as soft as cotton, "Spiritual beasts will be able to talk when they reach a certain level, but I would not have been able to speak so quickly without Master's help."

As if discovering a new world, Lin Ruobai stared at the Milk Tea without blinking, her face brightened and her eyes glowing. "Milk Tea, are you male or female?"

Milk Tea glanced at Lin Ruobai with disdain, "Of course I am male! Have you ever seen a female with a p*nis?"

"P*nis? Where is it? Let me see it."

Lin Ruobai grabbed Milk Tea, pressed him on the ground, and jabbed her finger at his white and tender belly. "Where is it? Why can't I find it?"

Milk Tea squeaked, lifted his paw to slap her hand away, and began to dig in the ground. With his current strength, he burrowed much faster than before. Soon, he had dug a big hole and hid in it.

"You bad little hamster, how dare you escape!"

Lin Ruobai rolled up her sleeves and tried to get into the hole, but then Yun Luofeng reached out her hand and grabbed her.

"Wait a minute."

"Master?" Confused, Lin Ruobai turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

Yun Luofeng didn't speak but quietly listened, and after quite a while, she ordered, "Milk Tea, dig the hole larger."

"Okay."

Milk Tea came out of the hole and began to dig, and after a moment there appeared a great hole in front of Yun Luofeng…

After seeing what was inside the hole, Lin Ruobai was stunned. "Is there a tunnel down here?"

"Xiao Bai, let's go inside and see if we can find our way out."

After that, Yun Luofeng jumped and disappeared into the hole. No longer hesitating, Lin Ruobai followed Yun Luofeng into the deep hole and was frozen the moment she saw what was on the other end of the tunnel.

It was an underground palace, resplendent and brightly lit, utterly different from the shabby cave.

"This place must have been built by some strong man. Xiao Bai, we can't stay here. Let's go."

Not answering her words, Lin Ruobai gazed at the fresco on the wall in front her without blinking.

"Xiao Bai?"

Yun Luofeng frowned slightly and followed Lin Ruobai's gaze only to see a gorgeous man in the fresco.

This man was mesmerizingly beautiful!

How beautiful was he? His beauty was simply beyond expression!

He sat on a dark gold throne, supporting his cheek with his right hand, with his eyebrows slightly raised. Even though he showed no expression, he looked so unruly and domineering! He wore a scarlet robe with his delicate collarbone partially exposed, and the corners of his lips were raised, showing an arrogant smile.

"Xiao Bai, who is he?" Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and looked at the gorgeous fresco with appreciation.

"Jueqian, the 'Miracle Healer'!"

Jueqian the Miracle Healer, a legend existing a thousand years ago! Hearing the name, Yun Luofeng couldn't help thinking of the book at the auction.

"Is this the tomb of Jueqian the Miracle Healer?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly, "No, it's just a temporary palace he built, not his tomb."

Lin Ruobai pointed to the corner in front of her and said in surprise, "Master, look, there's a book in that corner!"

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the corner, slowly walked up, and carefully picked the book up from the ground. The book was quite old with a thick layer of dust on it. Yun Luofeng gently flicked the dust off the book and saw the characters on its cover.

"For the Pre-destined Person."

Yun Luofeng slowly opened the book. On the first page, there were a few slightly blurred lines of characters! Fortunately, though they were a little blurred, they were still legible.

"Though I am known as the Miracle Healer, medicine is not my real interest! So, I didn't continue my research on medicine. What really interests me is creating life!"

Creating life? Yun Luofeng was stunned. Could life be created by a human?

At the thought of this, Yun Luofeng turned a page…

"I had been wondering about the origin of human beings. I believed that a human could be created by some special means! So I spent the rest of my life studying the origin of mankind! Unfortunately, though I spent a lot of time on it, I could only make something lifeless, which I called – a puppet!"

"These puppets look like mankind but have no thought. They only know unconditionally obeying orders, just like the walking dead! But I didn't expect that my research had been leaked, which made me the target of countless strong men!"

"Those ridiculous men tried to snatch my finished products from me with high-sounding reasons! They even claimed that I would do evil with these puppets, so they were enforcing justice on behalf of God!"

"On behalf of God? Hahaha! Didn't they know that I was never afraid of God? If God wants me to die, then I'll kill him first! I never believed in God. What I know is that those who comply with me will thrive and those who resist me will perish! So I killed those ridiculous people! In the end, all the strong men on the continent began to hunt me together and they swore they would kill me, an evil-doer!"

"I'm fed up with those old guys hunting me! So I came to this place and wrote down the method of making puppets. I hope that some pre-destined person can discover the book and fulfill my unfinished wish! Next, I'll wage the final battle with those sanctimonious old b*stards! I'm already prepared to kill them at the expense of my life!"

"If I fail, my soul will fall into their hands, and they can acquire my memory by some means! Therefore, before I leave, I will seal my memory and they will never be able to get the puppet refining technique!"

Lin Ruobai also read the book and suddenly realized, "According to historical records, a thousand years ago, Jueqian the Miracle Healer suddenly disappeared from the continent. It turns out that he was hunted because of his superb puppet technique. But it's never mentioned in historical records."

Certainly, the strong men who were in charge of the continent would not make their evil deeds public! So they deleted that part. That was why no one knew about the end of Jueqian. Obviously, Jueqian was killed by them in the end!

"Master, I am not interested in the puppet thing, so I can't fulfill the Miracle Healer's wish." Lin Ruobai blinked and said with a smile, "I think you should keep this book. But you have to hide it well, or else you may suffer the same fate as Jueqian if it's found out by others."

Everyone knew that Jueqian had extraordinary medical skills and hailed him as the "Miracle Healer". However, he gave up medical research and chose to create life instead.

"Let's go." Yun Luofeng put away the book and looked back at the fresco on the wall.

The man in the fresco still looked proud, with an arrogant smile on his lips, his body leaning against the throne, his palm supporting his face. At this moment, she finally figured out why the man in the fresco looked so arrogant and unruly! This was the expression he had shown to the strong men who had been hunting him!

No one could deny that Yun Luofeng gained a lot from her journey to Bi'an Mountain. She had successfully obtained the Soul Guide, and Milk Tea's strength had been greatly improved. More importantly, she had received Jueqian's book!

Creating life? Could life in this world really be created by some special means?

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly, her eyes filled with intense interest. Now she was highly intrigued by it…

Outside the palace, it was the other side of Bi'an Mountain. Even Yun Luofeng didn't expect that they would end up there!

After leaving the palace, she gently raised her eyebrows and said, "It's been a long time. We've been here for a year, so we'll go back to Huangquan City now and then leave for home."

…

In the cherry grove of the Chen Family, a melodious tune rang, as fair-sounding as rippling stream. At this moment, the man was absorbed in playing zither and failed to notice the white figure that suddenly appeared before him.

Yun Luofeng quietly gazed at the man in front of her. Although his hair was still snow-white, he looked much healthier than before and his handsome face was no longer pale.

Clang!

As if feeling something, he stopped and raised his head only to see Yun Luofeng standing in front of him. He paused for a moment, a look of excitement appearing in his eyes.

"You've…come back?"

She had been away for a year!

During the year, he had sent countless subordinates to search for her whereabouts, but they all found no clue! He had thought that she might have died in an accident and prepared to tell Tian Ya about what had happened here, but she suddenly came back!

"I had something to do, so I came back late. I came here to check on how you are doing before I leave. It looks like you have almost completely recovered."

Looking at the girl's beautiful face, Chen Yuqing smiled mildly, but his voice was sad.

"When can we meet again after you leave?"

"We will meet again if there is a chance."

We will meet again if there is a chance?

Chen Yuqing's eyes were flickering with unfathomable light, and suddenly he chuckled, "Yes, if there is a chance. But I believe that we will meet again in the future."

"I'm leaving. Take care of yourself."

Turning her head and looking at Chen Yuqing, Yun Luofeng no longer hesitated and walked towards the gate of the Chen Family. At this moment, she could feel his gaze following her, which made her feel like she had a thousand pounds on her back.

"Master." Lin Ruobai had been waiting for Yun Luofeng at the gate, and after seeing her, her eyes lit up and she hurried to meet her. "Are we going home now?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "No, let's go to the Big Dipper Gang first, and we'll leave this place after saying goodbye to the Big Dipper Gang people."

…

In the Big Dipper Gang, perhaps because Yun Luofeng had been missing for a year, all the disciples were somewhat lazy and not in the mood to expand their power.

At this moment, at the gate of the Big Dipper Gang, a disciple suddenly caught a glimpse of Yun Luofeng who was slowly walking toward them. His eyes immediately brightened. "Ma… Master? Master is back!"

He rushed into the Big Dipper Gang, shouting as he ran.

"Master is back. Go tell Deputy Master!"

"What? Master's back?"

In a moment, the Big Dipper Gang was in chaos. All the disciples were excitedly spreading the news. Soon the whole Big Dipper Gang knew that their Master was back!

Though they initially didn't want to surrender to Yun Luofeng, they had been sincerely convinced by Yun Luofeng's ability since she led them to destroy the Heavenly Martial Pavilion!

In the whole Big Dipper Gang, her prestige had exceded Murong Bei, the founder of the Gang…


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 611-620

Hearing the news, Murong Bei hurriedly came out. Seeing Yun Luofeng standing in the courtyard, he moved his lips and wanted to say something, but his throat was so dry that he couldn't make a sound.

After quite a while, he calmed down and said with a smile, "Master, you've come back?"

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "Murong Bei, come with me. I want to tell you something before I leave."

"Yes, Master," said Murong Bei respectfully. "Master, would you like to talk with me in my cultivation chamber?"

Not speaking, Yun Luofeng walked towards Murong Bei's cultivation chamber.

…

Murong Bei's cultivation chamber was plainly furnished, with only a rush mat on the floor. Noticing that Yun Luofeng frowned slightly, he hurriedly found a chair, put it in front of her and said fawningly, "Master, please sit down."

Yun Luofeng stroked her white robe and sat down casually. Supporting her chin with her hand, she cast a wicked glance at the man standing in front of her.

"Murong Bei, if I give you a chance to stand on top of the world, can you grasp it?" Smiling, she quietly gazed at him with her dark eyes.

When Murong Bei heard her words, his eyes lit up, and even his breath quickened, "Master, if there is really such a chance, I'll try my best to grasp it!"

"Good! Remember what you said." Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "You can go to General Yun's Estate in the Longyuan Kingdom to see me when you've become the number one power of Huangquan City! I won't see you until you achieve this goal!"

Murong Bei's eyes gradually turned determined. He knew this was a test for him! Only if he became the number one power of Huangquan City could he pass this test!

"Master, you can rest assured. I won't let you down!"

"I hope so," said Yun Luofeng, raising her eyebrows and smiling wickedly, "You aren't qualified to be my subordinate until you become the number one power of Huangquan City! And I will wait for you in the Longyuan Kingdom!"

Murong Bei was right. It was a test for him!

This time it was different. She previously accepted the members of the Steel Corps and Raging Flame Corps as her subordinates because she had no other choice back then! But now, unless a person had enough ability, she would not share the precious resources of the God Code World with them.

Even though Murong Bei had pledged loyalty to her, she still wanted to test whether the man was worth it! Becoming the number one power of Huangquan City was her test for him.

"I've finished. Murong Bei, it depends on yourself whether you can seize this chance or not," Yun Luofeng stood up from the chair, with an arrogant and confident smile over her lips, "and believe me, if you miss the chance, you'll never have another chance."

Murong Bei's face turned serious. He knew that Yun Luofeng was telling the truth. It was indeed a once-in-a-lifetime chance!

"Master," looking up at the girl's wicked face, he said earnestly, "give me three years. In three years, I'll go to the Longyuan Kingdom to see you!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and smiled. Saying no more, she walked towards the door. The moment she walked out the door she stopped, and with her back to Murong Bei, she raised her hand and made a good-bye gesture. Then she walked away and disappeared in the bright sunlight…

Gazing at her receding figure, Murong Bei was more determined. He knew that it was his only chance and he must grasp it firmly in his hand!

Medical City.

In a luxury restaurant, a girl sitting in a window seat looked out of the window, supporting her chin with her hand, her head tilted to one side. Sitting across from her, a girl some years younger was busy stuffing food into her mouth, and soon her cheeks bulged and her mouth was crammed with food.

A sigh came from the hall of the restaurant, "I heard that the Physician Competition that was supposed to start in two years will be held in two months… "

"Actually, physicians compete with each other with their treasures not their medical skills in the Physician Competition."

"But do you know why the Physician Competition will be held early?"

"I don't know, but it's said that our Master is on his way to the Physician Association!"

Hearing this discussion, the girl finally moved. She picked up the sword on the table, stood up and said, "Since the Medical City people are not here, we don't need to stay here anymore. Xiao Bai, let's go to the Physician Association."

"Ah?" Lin Ruobai looked up and said aggrievedly, "but I haven't finished eating yet."

As soon as she stopped, Yun Luofeng grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"It's getting late and we need to set off early, but before we leave I want to give some gifts to Medical City!"

…

The City Master's Estate was majestic and well-guarded. As soon as Yun Luofeng approached it, two guards stopped her.

"Stop! This is the City Master's Estate. No one shall enter it without permission!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and showed them a wicked and grim smile, and her voice slowly rang in the breeze.

"Have I said I want to enter it?"

The guard's face darkened, "Then what are you doing here?"

"To murder and burn!"

She slightly moved her red lips and her domineering words rang throughout the gate of the City Master's Estate.

At this moment, a lot of people had gathered before the gate of the City Master's Estate. They pointed at Yun Luofeng and Lin Ruobai and discussed with each other, their eyes full of sympathy for them.

To everyone's surprise, in Medical City, there was someone who even dared to disrespect the people of the City Master's Estate!

"How dare you!"

The guard's face turned black with anger and he loudly shouted, "Kill these people who dare to offend the City Master's Estate!"

In an instant, countless guards rushed out of the City Master's Estate, shouting loudly and fiercely waving in their hands sabers and swords whose shinning blades were almost blinding.

"Xiao Bai, step aside!" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly and shouted coldly.

Obediently walking to the side, Lin Ruobai sucked on her finger, blinked, and quietly watched the fight. Would Master murder and burn? Thinking this, she grinned, her eyes gleamed with excitement, and two cute tiger teeth were exposed in her widened mouth.

Boom!

Just before the guards reached Yun Luofeng, she released a powerful momentum that struck at them. Her momentum was like an invisible sword and it soon penetrated their bodies.

"The heir of Medical City was defeated by my second uncle and injured him in retaliation. Now I have come to avenge my second uncle!" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, a dangerous aura surrounding her, "But they were lucky and not in the Medical City today. But I can't come here in vain, so I will kill those left in the City Master's Estate and burn the estate down!"

She looked so domineering and arrogant, her white robe fluttering in the breeze. She was so special and charming that no one could find a word to describe the shock she had brought to them.

Woosh!

While the crowd was still in shock, the girl had released a deep green flame which blossomed like a green lotus flower. At this moment, she was simply breathtakingly beautiful.

Boom!

In an instant, the fire had covered the City Master's Estate and turned it into a sea of fire.

After doing all this, Yun Luofeng turned around and walked to Lin Ruobai, "Ok, we can leave now."

She came here to settle accounts with Medical City! Unfortunately, the Master of Medical City was not home today! However, she didn't want to come here in vain, so she just burned the whole City Master's Estate.

When the crowd had figured it out, they couldn't help but gasp!

This woman was really scary! She burned the City Master's Estate just so it wouldn't be a wasted trip for her!

…

The Physician Association was one of the most powerful forces on this continent, because it led all the powerful physicians on this continent. Everyone was clear about the influence of a physician!

"What?"

At this moment in the Physician Association, Lin Ge jumped to his feet in rage and gnashed his teeth, his handsome face ghastly pale. "Did you say Yun Luofeng went to Medical City and burned the City Master's Estate?"

"Master, this news is from Medical City. I think it's true."

"Good!" Lin Ge clenched his fist and laughed angrily, "Very good! Yun Luofeng, how dare you! I will never forgive you! If it weren't for the important Physician Competition, I would have made her die miserably."

But it didn't matter. He would kill her the day he left the Physician Association!

"Father." Just then an elegant voice came from the door.

Hearing the familiar voice, Lin Ge suppressed the anger in his heart, smiled and looked up. "Yating, why did you come here?"

Lin Yating smiled and walked slowly into the room, "I just came to see you. Father, what happened? Why are you so angry?"

"Hum, I'm angry because of those Yun Family b*stards!" Lin Ge's face darkened once again, "That b*tch Yun Luofeng went to Medical City and set fire to the City Master's Estate. How can I not be angry with her?"

Lin Yating's smile was elegant and beautiful, her charming face glowing with luster.

"Father, it's just an estate! Let me catch Yun Luofeng and force her to rebuild the City Master's Estate for you. Isn't it better? I will make her build a better estate for you."

Lin Ge shook his head, "Yating, you don't know about Yun Luofeng's temper. She can never be so obedient! That woman is harder to deal with than her second uncle.

"Father, you are wrong," Lin Yating sat down beside Lin Ge and chuckled, "Except for Tian Ya, all the physicians in the world have to obey the Physician Association! With my position in the Physician Association, it will be so easy for me to order her to do anything!"

Lin Ge was stunned, "Yating, what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Lin Yating paused, "I want to make Yun Luofeng my subordinate!"

"What?"

Lin Ge jumped to his feet again and said angrily, "Heng'er lost face because of Yun Qingya and hasn't recovered from that blow even now. And Yun Luofeng has burned my estate. How can you have such an idea? I don't agree!"

Lin Yating gently frowned and patiently explained, "Father, Yun Luofeng is quite talented, so I really want to make her my subordinate! You know, it's not easy to get a firm footing in the Physician Association and my Master needs more strong men so that he will not fall behind other elders. Otherwise, my Master and I will soon be replaced by others, and at that time, will Medical City still have the influence it has today?"

Lin Ge quieted down, "But Yun Qingya of the Yun Family…"

"Father, I know that you want to avenge Brother! But I hope you can temporarily put aside the hatred for Yun Qingya and help me! Only if I maintain my position can Medical City sustain its current status."

Lin Ge sighed. He knew that what Lin Yating said was true. Without his foster daughter, Medical City would no longer be able to sustain its current status! If she lost her position in the Physician Association, Medical City would soon collapse!

"Though I know what you said is true, I still want to remind you that Yun Luofeng has very excellent medical skills, and if she takes your place in the Physician Association, then…"

"Don't worry. As long as she agrees to serve as my subordinate, I have a way to make her loyal to me for the rest of her life." Lin Yating smiled, and her words were full of confidence.

"Well," Lin Ge gave a bitter smile and said helplessly, "now that you've made up your mind, what else can I do? Fine, I will listen to you and temporarily put aside my hatred towards them, but I will still avenge my son someday! Besides, I heard that Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya destroyed the Tian Family together. Do you think they have some relationship?"

Lin Yating raised an elegant smile, "Father, didn't you know that Tian Ya and the Tian Family were enemies? I heard it from the president of the Association but I don't know all the details. It's said that the Tian Family forced Tian Ya to marry a woman and made him lose his lover, so Tian Ya bore a grudge against the Tian Family!"

Saying this, Lin Yating paused, "So it was just a coincidence. The Tian Family offended both Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya, and they happened to go to Tian Mountain to seek their revenge at the same time! If Yun Luofeng really has a relationship with Tian Ya, then Medical City would have disappeared long ago."

Lin Ge nodded, "Your words make sense! Now I have one last question. How will you deal with Yun Luofeng if she doesn't want to pledge loyalty to you?"

Lin Yating smiled mysteriously, a confident smile hovering on her lips, "She will."

All of a sudden, a disciple of the Association came in hurriedly. He made an obeisance and said to Lin Yating, "Sister Yating, Elder Luo Fu asks you to see him."

"Master wants to see me?" Lin Yating frowned slightly, "Ok, I know. Please tell Master, I will go to see him later."

"Yes." The disciple made an obeisance and left.

After the disciple left, she continued, "Father, remember what I said just now! Yun Luofeng is quite talented and she would be very useful to me."

Saying this, Lin Yating didn't ask Lin Ge for his opinion, glanced at him, and left the room.

Lin Ge gazed at her receding figure and his face darkened bit by bit. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles cracked.

"She is not my biological daughter, so she doesn't regard me. I expected her to avenge me, but she just told me she wanted to make Yun Luofeng her subordinate! If it weren't for Medical City, I would never promise her that!"

Yun Qing had humiliated his son and Yun Luofeng had burned his estate. How could he just forget these? If it weren't for the fact that Lin Yating's words made sense, how could he be willing to put aside his grudges against those people?

"Master, then what are we going to do?" a guard asked carefully.

"Hum, what else can we do? Yun Luofeng has Elder Ning standing by her side so I can't kill her without the help of the Physician Association. I can only temporarily put aside the hatred! But if I get a chance, I'll definitely cut them into pieces!"

Lin Ge clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. A grim light flickered across his eyes, his face looked ferocious, and he looked like a different person from just a moment ago!

…

In a study filled with the fragrance of sandalwood, an old man was sitting at the desk and quietly reading the book in his hands. Just then, the door of the study was pushed open, and he looked up and saw a yellow-robed woman walking into the study.

The old man smiled, "Yating, you've come?"

"Yes," she nodded slightly, "Master, what's up?"

"The Physician Association has made a decision," said Luo Fu, with a smile on his lips. "We will invite the Ghost Emperor to join the Physician Competition this year."

"Ghost Emperor?"

Lin Yating was a little surprised. "Are you talking about that Ghost Emperor, the owner of the Ghost Palace that suddenly rose in recent years? He's not even a physician. Why would he agree to join the Physician Competition this year? Besides, as such a cruel and bloodthirsty person, why would he agree to such a request?"

"Yating, this is the decision of the president and I don't know why he wants to invite the Ghost Emperor, not to mention why the Ghost Emperor would accept his invitation, but I think this is a good chance for us."

"What chance?" Lin Yating asked, frowning.

"Do you know how powerful the Ghost Emperor is?" Luo Fu lightly glanced at Lin Yating and asked.

Lin Yating shook her head, "I don't know. No, to be exact, no one knows what realm this man has reached. He is a legend!"

"Haha," Luo Fu chuckled, a cunning gleam in his slightly narrowed eyes, "Though I don't know what realm Ghost Emperor has reached, I know the president is not his opponent!"

Greatly shocked, Lin Yating shivered and looked up at the old man, her throat a bit dry, "What did you say? Even the president can't beat him?"

"Exactly, the president fought with him two months ago but was defeated by him, and it was a crushing defeat!" A complex look flashed across Luo Fu's eyes.

In their eyes, their president would never lose, but he did!

"Master, what do you want me to do?" Not understanding Luo Fu's thoughts, Lin Yating directly asked.

Luo Fu's eyes flickered, "I have asked the president to make you the referee of this year's Physician Competition! Then you will be in a very favored position to get close to the Ghost Emperor! Maybe you can even win his heart."

Hearing Luo Fu's words, Lin Yating lowered her eyes, and a strange light flashed through her eyes.

She was really moved by his words.

Since the Ghost Emperor was so powerful, if she could win his love, wouldn't it mean that she would have a powerful force backing her? Then who would dare to contend with her in the Physician Association?

Seeing that Lin Yating had been moved by his words, Luo Fu said sincerely, "Yating, I've given you the best chance. Don't let me down."

"Master, I know what I shall do," Lin Yating raised her head and looked resolutely at Luo Fu, "Even if I fail in the end, I still want to have a try!"

Love could not be forced! So, Lin Yating couldn't guarantee she would succeed. However, she would try it anyway! And she would do everything she could to pursue him.

Luo Fu laughed, "Yating, I know your habit. You will never guarantee anything you are not sure about! But I have faith in you! I believe that the Ghost Emperor won't disregard a woman as perfect as you! "

The Ghost Emperor would not ignore Lin Yating unless he was blind!

Of course, Luo Fu didn't dare to say this. Otherwise, the Ghost Emperor would be enraged if he heard his words even if he had fallen in love with Lin Yating.

"Master, I also have something to tell you," Lin Yating's eyes turned solemn, "I want to invite Yun Luofeng to join the Physician Association! So I would like to ask you to issue an invitation to the Yun Family and invite Yun Luofeng to attend the Physician Competition!"

"Oh?" Luo Fu looked a little surprised. "As far as I know, your father has a feud with the Yun family. Why do you want to befriend Yun Luofeng?"

Lin Yating smiled gracefully, "No hatred is as important as the Physician Association! For Master, I will put aside all old grudges and try my best to make Yun Luofeng work for us!"

"Hahaha!" Laughing out loud, Luo Fu stood up and patted Lin Yating on the shoulder, "Good girl!" Very few people in the world can return good for evil like you! I'm so proud of you!" He smiled and looked at his disciple with satisfaction. "If there is nothing else, you can leave and take a rest, and I will send an invitation to the Yun Family later!"

"Yes, Master. I'm leaving." After saying this, Lin Yating gracefully saluted, turned around and left…

In the Physician Association, there were a lot of factions, and the elders would contend for power and profit against each other! However, if faced with an external enemy, they would bury the hatchet and fight against the enemy together, which was why the Physician Association shielded Medical City back then.

For the Physician Association, Medical City was one of them. Even though they were not quite harmonious, Medical City was still more important than an external enemy! Otherwise, no one would respect the Physician Association!

When Lin Yating just walked outside the Council of Elders, she heard the discussion voices of some disciples of other elders that were full of contempt for her.

"I wonder what tricks Lin Yating has played to make the president agree to make her the referee! In the past, the referee was usually an elder."

"Exactly! She must hear that the Ghost Emperor will come to the Physician Association, so she wants to take a favored position to gain his attention! What a shameless b*tch!"

"Haha, the Ghost Emperor always wears a mask and no one has seen his real face under the mask. Lin Yating wants to gain his attention because of his power! If she finds that the unmasked Ghost Emperor is actually very ugly, will she be disgusted and throw up?…"

Those people meant their words to be heard by Lin Yating, so they didn't lower their voices even though they had seen her.

Lin Yating slightly frowned and glanced at those who were talking about her, and an icy light flickered across her eyes. However, she didn't say anything but walked straight ahead.

Seeing this, they deliberately raised their voices.

"Lin Yating is so conceited because she thinks she is talented and her Master, Elder Luo Fu has a high status! But her brother is a trouble-maker! I'm sure her brother will continue to make trouble for her!"

"The Ghost Emperor will not marry a woman like her! Otherwise, wouldn't Medical City make him lose face?"

Lin Yating remained expressionless, ignoring those jealous voices. But a disciple standing beside her couldn't bear it and shouted angrily at those people.

"Who said the Ghost Emperor would lose face if he married Sister Yating? Sister Yating is beautiful, wise, and talented, and has acquired an important position in the Physician Association. It'll be a blessing for him if he can marry Sister Yating!"

"What do the Medical City people's deeds have to do with Sister Yating? Should she be blamed for the deeds of her father and brother? You are just jealous that Sister Yating can stand beside the Ghost Emperor! How dare you say the Ghost Emperor is ugly? Even if the Ghost Emperor is ugly, Sister Yating won't judge a person by his appearance!"

When the disciple began to speak, Lin Yating didn't stop him, and as soon as he finished, she hypocritically stopped him, "Why are you arguing with them? I have nothing to be ashamed of, so I don't care about their words! It makes no sense to quarrel with them. It's better to spend the time in cultivation."

Looking at her admiringly, the disciple said, "Sister Yating, you are never affected by rumors and always work so hard. If I were the Ghost Emperor, I would definitely marry you."

Lin Yating smiled, "Now I just want to concentrate on cultivation, and I'm not in the mood to start a romance! And no matter how angry you are at those people, you can't say something like that it'll be a blessing for the Ghost Emperor to marry me! I don't think I'm that excellent. After all, I still need to improve myself."

She really wasn't in the mood to start a romance. She just wanted to be the Ghost Emperor's wife! Also, she said these words because she knew that the Ghost Emperor's spies were everywhere, and perhaps her words would become known by him.

If you wanted to make a man fall in love with you, you should make him appreciate you first!

If the Ghost Emperor appreciated her, she would be one step closer to her target!

"Now I will go to cultivate. Don't mind what they are talking about. A clean hand needs no washing!"

With an elegant smile on her face, she looked so confident that some women gnashed their teeth.

Unfortunately, they knew that they were not as talented as Lin Yating, so they could only watch her approaching the Ghost Emperor…

…

A huge peak towered into the clouds, on top of which there was a prosperous city! The Physician Association that was worshipped as God by the common people was in the center of the city!

At this time, at the gate of the Physician Association, Yun Luofeng stopped, stroked her chin, and looked up at the majestic gate, a wicked smile on her lips. "This is the Physician Association! Xiao Bai, here we are."

"Stop!"

When she was just about to enter the gate, a man stopped her and asked coldly, "Where is your invitation card?"

An invitation card?

Yun Luofeng was stunned and looked back at Lin Ruobai, "Do we need an invitation card to attend the Physician Competition?"

Why didn't Tian Ya tell her about it? As a matter of fact, Tian Ya didn't expect that Physician Competition would be held early. He thought there was still time to tell her about it after she came back, so he didn't tell her that day.

Lin Ruobai shook her head with surprise, "I don't know anything."

Hearing her words, Yun Luofeng frowned. If she had known this, she should have gone to the Medical Pavilion and attended the Physician Association with the Medical Pavilion people.

With a darkened face, the guard coldly said, "If you don't have an invitation card, please leave."

He had seen too many people like her who wanted to sneak into the Physician Association uninvited! So no one without an invitation card could enter the gate!

"Yun Luofeng?"

Suddenly, a voice of doubt came from inside the gate, which attracted the attention of Yun Luofeng. There was a yellow-robed woman who looked noble and elegant, with a gentle smile on her face and her bright eyes glowing.

"Do you know me?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and looked at the woman who appeared at the gate.

Seeing that Yun Luofeng knew Lin Yating, the guard was startled and hurriedly made an obeisance, saying, "Sister Yating, I didn't know this girl knew you, so…"

"Forget it," Lin Yating waved her hand, "but I want you to remember that anyone coming here is the guest of the Physician Association, and you shouldn't be rude to our guests."

After saying this, she turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng and smiled, "I just asked my Master to send you an invitation card and you've come here. By the way, let me introduce myself, I'm Lin Yating, daughter of Medical City's Master, Lin Ge! I know you because I have seen your portrait!"

She had seen Yun Luofeng's portrait. Not just Yun Luofeng's, even the portraits of Yun Qingya and Yun Luo were kept in Medical City! That was because her brother hated the guts of the Yun Family, so he asked people to make their portraits, stick them on the wall, and spit on them every day. Sometimes he even made people urinate on them. So Lin Yating recognized Yun Luofeng at the first glance.

Yun Luofeng' eyes darkened and she asked, "You are from Medical City?"

"My father and the Yun Family have some misunderstanding, but this is not a big problem, I will apologize to you for my father!" Lin Yating said with a smile.

Looking at this elegant woman, Yun Luofeng smiled grimly, "Misunderstanding? If I break your legs, nullify your martial strength, force you to hide in the darkness for ten years, and then I tell you it is a mere misunderstanding, will you really feel that it is just a misunderstanding?"

If it were someone else, they would have been outraged being treated so unkindly by Yun Luofeng.

However, Lin Yating still had that elegant smile on her face, "That's why I said I would apologize to you for my father."

"Okay!" Yun Luofeng laughed, "Then let me treat you like your father treated my second uncle, and then my disciple will apologize to you for me. Do you think that works?"

Hiding in darkness for ten years!

Struggling in misery for ten years!

Could these be written off by an apology?

Second Uncle had suffered so much, and she would get justice for him anyway! She would never let the Medical City people get away with it!

Lin Yating's eyes darkened, but soon she regained her composure and raised an elegant smile again, "Miss Yun, I know you are still angry, but I think you are here to participate in the Physician Competition! So, come with me."

As if not offended by Yun Luofeng's words at all, she turned her head to the guard at the gate and said mildly, "Miss Yun is my friend and invited to attend the Physician Competition, so you can let her enter."

The guard stepped aside and said respectfully, "Yes, Sister Yating."

"Let's go." Lin Yating turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng and smiled graciously, "Just follow me and no one will stop you."

She meant that if Yun Luofeng didn't follow her, she couldn't get into the Physician Association.

For this, Lin Yating was very confident! Since Yun Luofeng was not a member of the Physician Association, if she wanted to attend the Physician Completion, she must have an invitation card, and all invitation cards were distributed by her!

Now, as long as Yun Luofeng entered the Physician Association with her, she would become her subordinate sooner or later. However, just when Lin Yating was certain that Yun Luofeng would agree, she opened her mouth and uttered a word she didn't expect.

"No."

Lin Yating gently frowned. This woman was really stubborn! When she was just about to continue to persuade her, an old voice rang.

"Haha, Miss Yun, you've also come!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Yun Luofeng looked around only to see an old man who was walking towards her. She smiled, "Elder Rong, long time no see."

It was Elder Rong of the Medical Pavilion! He also didn't expect he would meet Yun Luofeng at the gate of the Physician Association.

As if not seeing Lin Yating, Elder Rong directly went up to Yun Luofeng, "Girl, I knew you would come to attend the Physician Competition, so I asked our Master to get two invitation cards from the Association a few months ago. I thought I might meet you halfway, but it never occurred to me that we would meet here! Here you are. Here is your invitation card."

Lin Yating could no longer maintain her elegance. Her face darkened and she clenched her fists, trying to suppress her inner rage.

"Since Miss Yun has already had an invitation card, I won't bother you. See you." Lin Yating slightly narrowed her eyes, glanced at Yun Luofeng and Elder Rong and forced a smile. Then, she walked into the Association without looking back.

"Girl," Elder Rong frowned, "How did you meet Lin Yating here?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged, "She said she wanted to apologize to me for Master of Medical City and asked me to forgive her."

"Apologize?" Elder Rong sneered, "She really had the nerve to say so! Besides, I heard that the City Master's Estate in Medical City was burned down by someone. Did you do it?"

Not denying it, Yun Luofeng nodded, "Yes, I did it."

"Alas!" Elder Rong couldn't help but gasp and gave her a wry smile, "You are too reckless, girl. How dare you, not accompanied by Elder Ning and me, go to the Medical City alone? The master of the Medical City is not weak. What if you were caught by him?"

Looking at Yun Luofeng, the old man was worried.

Knowing that he was worried about her, Yun Luofeng felt a wave of warmth sweep through her. She stroked the small head of Milk Tea and smiled, "Milk Tea can protect me."

Elder Rong shook his head helplessly, "What can this gold-seeking hamster do? Can it protect you? You broke into the Master's Estate with a little girl and a gold-seeking hamster. If Lin Ge, that b*stard were in Medical City, you would have fallen into his hand, and then it would be too late even if Elder Ning and I went there to help you. "

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, "I can handle it."

Hearing her words, Elder Rong said complainingly, "Girl, no matter what, you can't do it again! Otherwise, we old fellows will be worried about you every day! If you really want to do something against Medical City, at least let us know."

"Elder Rong," Yun Luofeng raised her head and her dark eyes were serious, "you are a member of the Physician Association, so I don't want to involve the Medical Pavilion in this."

Elder Rong patted Yun Luofeng on the shoulder, a loving gleam in his eyes, "Miss Yun, don't forget that you saved this Master's life. Without you, the Medical Pavilion would no longer exist! Besides, I don't think it's a loss to break away from the Physician Association. I believe you'll achieve a lot more than the Physician Association."

Elder Rong had made it clear that he would rather betray the Physician Association to protect Yun Luofeng! Yun Luofeng was too talented! The Physician Association would be no match for her in the future! Perhaps the former would have to look up to the latter in the future. At that time, the Medical Pavilion's status would naturally rise because of their friendship with Yun Luofeng!

"Thanks."

Yun Luofeng smiled sincerely. No matter what purpose Elder Rong had, she should appreciate him because he was willing to fall out with the Physician Association to protect her!

"Haha!" Elder Rong laughed, "Miss Yun, you don't need to thank me. Just don't forget me when you reach the peak."

Not hypocritical at all, Elder Rong was quite frank about his thoughts. It was because of his frankness that Yun Luofeng trusted him.

"Miss Yun," as if something occurred to him, the smile on Elder Rong's face slowly disappeared, "Lin Ge is in the Physician Association now! In case he wants to harm you, you'd better stay with the Medical Pavilion team! In any case, he doesn't dare to attack the Medical Pavilion because we are in the Physician Association."

There was a rule in the Physician Association that the powers of the Association could only fight secretly and not have open strife! If it was found out that any powers were openly fighting, all of them would be expelled from the Association! Even though Medical City had Lin Yating standing behind them!

"Okay." Yun Luofeng didn't refuse but readily accepted Elder Rong's kindness.

"Haha." Elder Rong laughed heartily once again, "Let's go, girl, we haven't seen each other for so long and I have a lot to talk about with you.

…

The Physician Association, in a sumptuous room, Lin Ge was meditating with his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt a figure appearing in front of him, so he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yating?" Lin Ge paused and asked, "what's up?"


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 621-630

"Father," Lin Yating pursed her lips and a complex look flickered across her eyes, "I have a presumptuous request. Could you help me?"

"What is that?" Looking at Lin Yating's guilty face, Lin Ge had a bad feeling somehow.

"I hope you can apologize to Yun Luofeng!"

Hearing her words, Lin Ge instantly flew into a rage and jumped to his feet.

"Yating, what did you say? You want me to apologize to that b*tch, Yun Luofeng? I tell you, it's impossible! She should appreciate that I don't seek revenge against her and now you ask me to apologize to her?!" He gnashed his teeth, his eyes full of malevolence.

Lin Yating gently frowned, "I have no choice. I have already apologized to her on your behalf, but she is not willing to accept it. Now you will have to apologize to her yourself and I'll ask my master to persuade her! Maybe she will forgive you for the sake of the Physician Association."

"Yating, you don't have to say anything more," Lin Ge snorted, "I've promised you I won't seek revenge against her, but I will never apologize to her. Don't even think about it!"

Yun Qingya had greatly humiliated his son, and Yun Luofeng had burned down his estate. They were his mortal enemies! How could he apologize to her?

"Father!" Lin Yating's face darkened, "It was brother's fault. In those days, I asked my master to shield Medical City and push Yun Qingya into such a state! I think you had your revenge. Why can't you just bury the hatchet?"

"You…" Lin Ge was trembling all over, "Yating, don't forget that I adopted you when you were a miserable orphan, but now you just repay me with this?"

Lin Yating tightly clenched her fist, "Father, I know I owe you a great debt of gratitude. That's why I have been indulging the activities of Medical City over the years! I've helped you so much. Why can't you help me this time? If my master loses his power, what will happen to Medical City?"

She gazed at Lin Ge and said sincerely, "Don't worry. After I make Yun Luofeng my subordinate, I will give her to you and you can do whatever to her!"

Lin Ge looked at Lin Yating suspiciously, "Will you… really give her to me?"

Of course she wouldn't! She just wanted to persuade Lin Ge to apologize to Yun Luofeng so that she could forgive Medical City. However, she would not tell this to Lin Ge.

Looking sincere, she promised solemnly, "I'll keep my word!"

However, Lin Ge couldn't tell how true her words were…

"Alright!" Lin Ge took a deep breath," I accept your request! But you should keep your word! After you have made Yun Luofeng your subordinate, you'll have to give her to me, and I will make her beg me for death!"

Lin Yating glanced at the ferocious-looking Lin Ge and said mildly, "Just remember not to nullify her strength. I need her strength!"

"I know," Lin Ge smiled, "Yating, let's go to see that b*tch, Yun Luofeng! One day, I'll make her pay for what I will suffer today!"

Looking at the man who had been blinded by hatred, Lin Yating sneered silently, but Lin Ge didn't notice the grim look on her face at all…

In a quiet courtyard, Yun Luofeng was sitting quietly in a bower. She gazed at the sky and a wicked light flickered across her eyes.

"It's been a year!"

She didn't know whether Yun Xiao had left the Secret Realm of the Xiao Family. If he had left there, he would probably come to the Physician Competition to see her! Thinking this, she calmed down and a lazy and unruly smile spread across her face.

"Yun Luofeng."

Suddenly, a sound came from a distance that disturbed her peacefulness. She leaned against a column of the bower, put her hands on the back of her head, and lazily glanced at the people who came from outside the courtyard.

Among them, one was Lin Yating, who she had just met today, another was an immortal-like old man, and the third was a handsome middle-aged man. The old man looked indifferent, but the middle-aged man stared at her grimly with a resentful gleam in his eyes. In a minute Yun Luofeng had figured out who the middle-aged man was.

Lin Ge, Master of Medical City!

The chief culprit who made Second Uncle suffer so much!

Looking at them quickly walking toward her, she slightly raised the corners of her lips. "You're not welcome here."

Lin Ge's face darkened, but thinking of Lin Yating's words, he tried to suppress the rage in his heart and said coldly, "I came to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Yun Luofeng wickedly glanced at Lin Ge. "Fine, get on your knees!"

Her words were arrogant and domineering, with an overwhelming aura. Obviously, she didn't take Lin Ge seriously.

"Don't push me too hard, Yun Luofeng!" Lin Ge clenched his fist, his face ghastly pale.

"Father," Lin Yating frowned slightly and said with a lowered voice, "Your temporary sacrifice is worthwhile! Since Yun Luofeng is very talented, if I don't draw her over to our side, she's likely to be wooed by other elders, and at that time, we will lose a great support and you will no longer be able to get revenge."

Lin Ge's face changed. He knew what Lin Yating said was true. If Yun Luofeng was wooed by other elders, he would never be able to take revenge! Thinking of this, he took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee, "It was my fault. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, so you know you were wrong," Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "But you didn't even kowtow to me. Why should I accept your apology?"

Lin Ge almost blew up with rage, his face blushed and his eyes were filled with rage. Kneeling down had already touched his bottom line. How dare this woman ask him to kowtow to her! In her dreams!

"Father!" Lin Yating tried to persuade him, "You don't want all your previous efforts wasted, right?"

All his previous efforts wasted? Her words hit Lin Ge hard in his heart. He clenched his fist and bumped his head hard against the ground.

"Is it enough?" After kowtowing to her, Lin Ge stood up, his face purple and his eyes full of rage, "I have said sorry and kowtowed to you. Now can you keep your word and forgive me?"

"Keep my words?" Yun Luofeng smiled gently, "I'm sorry, but I never promised you anything, not to mention forgiving you! I just asked you to get on your knees and kowtow to me. I didn't expect you would just do what I ordered."

This time, let alone Lin Ge, even Lin Yating and Luo Fu looked angry.

This woman was just playing with them!

"Little girl," Luo Fu's eyes darkened, "Medical City also suffered great harm because of your dispute! Now they are willing to forgive your past misdeeds and came to apologize to you. Why won't you just let bygones be bygones?"

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng couldn't help but laugh, "They suffered great harm? I wonder what great harm they suffered? Did they live in the darkness for ten years like my second uncle? Did they suffer in misery for ten years like him?"

Frowning, Luo Fu became impatient, "The young master of Medical City was mentally injured by your second uncle and hasn't recovered even after so many years! Isn't that the fault of Yun Qingya? But Medical City has forgiven you and came to apologize to you. Why don't you just accept it? It will do you no good to make things so embarrassing!"

"Fair play is the rule of the ring. He ordered strong masters of Medical City to hunt my second uncle to retaliate just because he was defeated by him!" With a wicked smile, Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the old man, "If you were the victim, would you still think it was my second uncle's fault?"

No wonder Medical City was so shameless! That was because they were backed by the Physician Association that was just as shameless as them!

Luo Fu looked somewhat embarrassed, "Even though Medical City was wrong, now Lin Ge has come to apologize to you, why can't you render good for evil?"

Besides Luo Fu, a lot of people had said this to Yun Luofeng.

Render good for evil?

Sorry, she only knew an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!

"I am at daggers drawn with Medical City!" Her arrogant and domineering words slowly rang throughout the quiet courtyard.

Luo Fu's face completely darkened, and when he was going to reprimand her, Lin Yating raised her hand and stopped him.

She shook her head at Luo Fu and then turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng, "I know you are still angry. So tell me, what can we do to make you forgive us?"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and cracked a wicked smile, "Well, when Medical City disappears, I'll forgive them!"

"Haha!"

Luo Fu was so angry that he laughed and his eyes, no longer indifferent, turned icy, "Yun Luofeng, you are the most arrogant girl I've ever seen! Do you think we have to fawn on you? I admit you are talented, and I really want to woo you to my side! But you are not the only genius in the world!

Then he paused, and continued, "Besides, a genius has to be alive to reach the peak! So I hope you don't die too soon! Yating, let's go!"

The old man's tone was clearly threatening, and before he left, he looked back at Yun Luofeng, a fierce gleam in his eyes. Since she couldn't be used by him, he would rather kill her than watch her joining other powers!

"Yun Luofeng, my Master has a bad temper. Please don't mind it." Looking at Yun Luofeng, Lin Yating kept quiet for a while and said, "If you change your mind, please let me know."

In Lin Yating's mind, it would be best if she could persuade Yun Luofeng to serve her! But if there really wasn't any way to subdue her, then she could only kill her as ordered by her Master!

After leaving the courtyard, Luo Fu returned to his study, and as soon as he entered the study, he walked to the chair, flicked his robe and sat down angrily.

"That little girl is really unreasonable!"

"Master," following him, Lin Yating came in and said with an elegant smile, "leave Yun Luofeng to me. I'll try to make her obey us."

Luo Fu sighed, "That girl is too stubborn, and I'm afraid it won't be so easy to persuade her!"

"Give me some time, and I'll try again." Lin Yating slightly narrowed her eyes, and a killing intent flickered across her eyes, "If it doesn't work, I'll kill her myself."

"Okay."

Luo Fu's face was grim, and his eyes were icy, "Yating, she is very crafty. Be careful not to be trapped by her. Besides, I have just heard that the Ghost Emperor is on his way to the Association and will arrive in about three days! So, be prepared! Don't let any woman approach him when he is here."

There were numerous women who wanted to seduce the Ghost Emperor, so Luo Fu specially warned Lin Yating.

Lin Yating nodded her head, her face solemn, " I see."

"Ok, get a good rest because the Competition will begin tomorrow! During it, you can make some trouble for Yun Luofeng to teach her the importance of having a backing!"

…

The moonlight was as soft as water.

When Yun Luofeng was going to sleep, someone was knocking at the door. She was surprised and asked, "Who is it?"

"Luofeng, it's me. Are you sleeping?" Elder Rong's voice slowly rang outside the room.

Yun Luofeng wickedly raised her eyebrows, "Elder Rong, it's so late. What's up?"

"Well, Luofeng, can I talk with you face to face?"

"Okay." Yun Luofeng pondered and then agreed to Elder Rong's request.

Squeak

The door was pushed open, and Elder Rong, in a gray robe, stepped in. He casually sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. When Elder Rong took a sip of the tea, his eyes lit up, and he asked with a smile, "Luofeng, this tea is good. Where did you get it?"

"I planted the tea myself, and if you want it, I can give you some." Yun Luofeng flicked her robe and sat down in front of Elder Rong. "What's up, Elder Rong?"

"Luofeng, I heard that Lin Yating and Lin Ge came to see you today?" Elder Rong looked at Yun Luofeng and asked.

Yun Luofeng nodded gently, "There was also an old man. If I'm not wrong, he must be Lin Yating's Master."

Hearing her words, Elder Rong turned sullen, "Why did they come here? Did they hurt you?"

Gently holding the teacup with her slender fingers, Yun Luofeng put it over her lips, took a sip of tea and slowly put it down.

"They came here to woo me to their side!"

Woo her to their side?

Elder Rong was stunned and frowned, "If I'm not wrong, this must be Lin Yating's idea. Compared with her father and brother, Lin Yating is quite smart! She knows what is best for her! She must have noticed your gifts and wanted to persuade you to join her side, but I guess you refused her."

Without giving it a second thought, he knew that Yun Luofeng must have refused them.

"But… Luofeng, Lin Yating won't just let it go. Instead, she'll work out some other ways to woo you… By the way, I came here for something else…"

Elder Rong looked quite solemn, "Every year, the Physician Association will invite some young physicians who haven't joined the Association to join in the Physician Competition. That's why I could get an invitation card for you so easily! Before the Competition starts, these young physicians will have a trial competition! And the winner will be wooed by different fractions of the Physician Association!"

Elder Rong paused and then continued, "So, before the Competition starts, all the elders of the Association will be busy selecting young disciples! I guess, besides Elder Luo Fu, there will be other elders coming to woo you these days."

Yun Luofeng's finger was gently tapping on the table, a wicked light flashed through her dark eyes and a sneer hovered over her lips.

"I am here not to attend the Physician Competition but to deal with Medical City."

If it weren't for Lin Ge who had gone to the Physician Competition, she wouldn't have come here!

Elder Rong shook his head and said with a wry smile, "Luofeng, you have received the invitation card of Medical City. If you don't attend the Competition, it's not appropriate! And I have heard that the prize of this Competition is an invaluable treasure!"

"What treasure?"

"A Dragon Crystal Sword!"

Even though the Dragon Crystal Sword was not a magic weapon, it was much more powerful than common ones! No wonder Elder Rong wanted to persuade Yun Luofeng to join in the Competition. However, after Yun Luofeng learned that the prize was Dragon Crystal Sword, a gleam flickered across her dark eyes.

"Okay! I will attend the Competition!"

What she needed was not the Dragon Crystal Sword but the dragon crystal embedded in it! That was essential for refining puppets!

"Haha." Finally getting the answer he wanted, Elder Rong laughed and stood up, "Luofeng, be prepared for the trial competition tomorrow. Now I won't bother you. See you!"

After saying this, he left, smiling. He was clearly in a good mood, his old face brimming with delight.

The moment Elder Rong left, a breeze blew over and slowly entered the room.

A fierce gleam flickered across Yun Luofeng's eyes, and she turned to the window and snapped, "Who is it? Get out!"

"Mistress, it's me." A familiar voice came in through the window, and then Qin Yuan, in a grey robe, jumped in and fell in front of Yun Luofeng.

"Qin Yuan?" Yun Luofeng was stunned. "Why are you here?"

Looking at Yun Luofeng, Qin Yuan answered respectfully, "Mistress, my Master knew that you would come to the Physician Competition, so he asked me to tell you that he is on his way here! But it will take him some days because he has to deal with something urgent."

Yun Xiao was coming?

Yun Luofeng was very glad to hear the news, her dark eyes brimming with joy, "I know! I'll wait for him here!"

They hadn't seen each other for a year. Finally, she would see the cool man again, and her heart involuntarily quivered…

"By the way, Qin Yuan, how about my family? Is there anyone messing with them?"

Qin Yuan shook his head, "While you were away, Elder Ning stayed in the General Yun's Estate, so no one dared to mess with the General Yun's Estate. Don't worry about that, Mistress."

Besides, his Master had finished his secluded cultivation, and who would dare to mess with the General Yun's Estate before his eyes? Wasn't that suicidal?

Yun Luofeng pondered for quite a while and asked, "Is there any news about my second uncle?"

"Well…" Qin Yuan scratched his head, "Master Qingya hasn't returned to the General's Estate! I don't know where he's at."

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Yun Luofeng frowned, a worried look in her eyes. It had been a year, and Second Uncle hadn't returned to the General's Estate. Where could he be? Did he have an accident?

"Mistress, don't worry." Noticing the worry of Yun Luofeng, Qin Yuan hurriedly comforted her, "Master Qingya must be fine. He probably went somewhere for cultivation. I think he will come back soon!"

"I hope so."

Yun Luofeng loosened her tightly knitted brows, "If Second Uncle doesn't show up after the Competition, I will go to the Forest of No Return to search for him."

…

The Physician Competition was held in a square. As soon as the sun rose, the square had been filled with people! All the people sat down in perfect order and waited quietly.

After a moment, the yellow-robed Lin Yating walked in followed by many disciples of the Association. With light steps, she looked noble and elegant, like a princess. Lin Yating looked around and paused when she spotted Yun Luofeng, but she quickly withdrew her sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm the referee of this Physician Competition! I promise I'll hold the scales even and never bend the rule for personal gain!" Lin Yating looked quite resolute. "Now, let me introduce the rules for the Trail Competition!"

"The Trial Competition is held by the Physician Association, so it'll be about medical skill! I will distribute a patient to each of you, and you shall cure your patient in the prescribed time! If you can't do it, you'll fail to pass the Trial Competition! Do you understand?"

Hearing Lin Yating's words, the young physicians all shouted excitedly, "Yes!"

"Good, I'm going to distribute patients to you."

Lin Yating looked at Yun Luofeng again, and an unfathomable light flickered across her beautiful eyes.

Yun Luofeng! In order to woo you to my side, I have to play a trick! Otherwise, if you successfully defeat your rivals, I'll have to contend with the other elders of the Association for you!

So you can't pass the Trial Competition!

Lin Yating took a deep breath. As long as she could make the other elders give up the thought of wooing Yun Luofeng, she wouldn't mind playing dirty!

Soon, a group of patients were carried into the square and then distributed to the physicians.

Staring at the young man groaning in front of her, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, a wicked gleam in her eyes, and she coldly said, "He is not ill."

In this quiet square, her words were clearly heard by everyone.

"What are you talking about?" The young man's face changed, and he shouted angrily, "I am dying of pain here and you say I'm not ill? Are you really a physician? Your medical skill really sucks! How can you conclude that I am not ill even without feeling my pulse?"

Yun Luofeng glanced at him wickedly, "I'd like to ask you, why are you pretending to be ill?"

Pretending to be ill?

Sitting among the audience, Elder Rong was stunned, and he turned his surprised eyes from Yun Luofeng to Lin Yating who was standing on the stage, his eyes filled with shock.

To his surprise, Lin Yating would do such a thing! As long as the young man insisted he was ill, she could announce that Yun Luofeng's medical skill was poor. As a result, many elders who wanted to woo Yun Luofeng would give up the idea…

Lin Yating slightly frowned, glanced at Yun Luofeng and said, "We chose these patients through a rigorous process. There can't be any mistake! There must be something wrong with his body! Miss Yun, you'd better feel his pulse first."

"No," Yun Luofeng shook her head and insisted, "there's no problem with his body."

The young man lying on the stretcher seemed to really be in pain. With a cold sweat on his forehead, he looked quite pale.

"Look at me! Do you still think I'm pretending to be ill?" The young man gnashed his teeth and shouted angrily, "You're really a quack! You claim I'm faking it just because you can't cure my disease. How can a quack like you be allowed to participate in the Physician Competition?"

On the stage, Lin Yating watched the farce without any expression, a grim gleam in her eyes. She slightly raised the corners of her lips but soon she became expressionless again.

Yun Luofeng's medical skill was not bad, because she could find out that the young man was pretending to be ill! Even Elder Zhang of the Physician Association might not be able to find out the real condition of his body. That was because she had used some special means to make the young man look seriously ill! It was like a cloaking! Except her, no one knew that he was faking it.

"Ahem." A dry cough came from the stage! Then an old man standing next to Lin Yating slowly came down the stage. As if walking on air, he reached the front of Yun Luofeng in the blink of an eye.

"The lady insists the young man is pretending to be ill, while he says he isn't. Then, let me judge whether he is faking it or not!" The old man stroked his beard and glanced at Lin Yating on the stage, "If I find that anyone abuses their power for a private grudge and cheats in the Competition, I will definitely report it to the president!"

Though the Physician Association used to shield Medical City, they wouldn't allow any fraud in the Physician Competition! Otherwise, their sacred image would be damaged!

Saying this, the old man bent down and put his fingers on the pulse of the young man, and then he frowned and stood upright after pondering for quite a while.

"The young man's pulse is quick, and his pain is real! But it's strange that I can't tell what illness he has with my experience! I'm only sure that he is really ill!"

The old man was quite honest and frankly admitted that he couldn't diagnose the young man's illness as if he wasn't afraid of losing face in the public.

Elder Rong was shocked, his eyes filled with astonishment.

Elder Lan Hong was quite respected in the Physician Association! He never lied, nor would he shield Lin Yating! Now even he had said that the young man was not pretending to be ill, was Yun Luofeng's diagnosis really wrong…

No!

He trusted Yun Luofeng's strength. Since she had said that the young man was faking it, there must be some reason! Elder Rong had firm faith in Yun Luofeng!

At the thought of this, Elder Rong tried to suppress the uneasiness in his heart and gazed at the two.

"Tut, I don't know where this woman stole an invitation card from. How dare she come to participate in the Competition with this terrible medical skill?"

On the square, the genius physicians who were invited to the Competition began to talk about Yun Luofeng mockingly, their eyes filled with disdain for her.

"I think she said the man was pretending to be ill because she knew she could not cure him! Even Elder Lan Hong has confirmed that the man really has something wrong, so he is not pretending to be ill!"

As if not hearing the sarcasm of those people, Yun Luofeng slowly walked to the young man and looked down at him.

"Do you know what punishment you'll get for lying to me?"

The young man's face greatly changed, and a grim light flashed through his eyes. "Elder Lan Hong has already examined my body and proved that I do have some illness. How can you still insist that I am faking it?"

The onlookers were whispering to each other, their eyes filled with ridicule for Yun Luofeng. "This woman is really shameless! Would the Physician Association cheat her? She is just passing the buck to conceal the fact that her medical skill sucks!"

Looking a little bit anxious, Elder Rong kept winking at Yun Luofeng. Then, he stood up and when he was just about to defend her, she suddenly moved…

Bang!

She grabbed the young man by the arm, slammed him hard onto the ground and trampled on his chest, her eyes filled with arrogance.

"What are you trying to do?" Glaring at Yun Luofeng, the young man growled and struggled to get up.

Everyone was startled and none of them expected that Yun Luofeng would directly attack a patient in the Physician Association without scruples!

Lin Yating slightly frowned and winked at a man standing next to him. Getting her message, he jumped to his feet and scolded harshly.

"How dare you, Yun Luofeng! How can you attack a patient just because you are incapable of curing him? An immoral person like you doesn't deserve to be a physician! Who the hell gave you an invitation card and allowed you to show up here!"

Yun Luofeng glanced at him indifferently as if he was just a clown, and she didn't even bother to say a word to him.

"Qiuping." At this time, Lin Yating stood up and said hypocritically, "The Medical Pavilion gave her the invitation card, which was permitted by me! After all, according to her previous performance, she is really qualified to participate in the Physician Competition."

"Sister Yating, it was just hearsay, which has been proven totally wrong. Maybe she paid people to brag about her medical skill! I think this woman just has no medical skill!" Qiuping sneered with contempt and cast a sideways glance at Yun Luofeng with narrowed eyes.

"And, Sister Yating, have you forgotten how she treated you before? You were kind enough to make Master of Medical City apologize to her, but she rejected your apology and insulted you! Why are you still speaking for her?" Qiuping sneered and stared at Yun Luofeng coldly.

Over the years, he and Lin Yating had played this kind of duet a lot. He played the bad guy while she played the good one. He spoke out her mind for her, and then she would play nice and say something sweet! But he wasn't forced to do this because he was willing to do anything for her!

Lin Yating shook her head. "I've told you that we should render good for evil. Did you forget that? Besides, Medical City was in the wrong, so we should apologize to her. Most importantly, I think Yun Luofeng is a diamond in the rough, so even if she fails to pass the trial competition, I still want to accept her."

"Sister Yating, don't speak for Yun Luofeng. A diamond in the rough? She's just a trash! You want to give her a chance because you feel guilty for what Medical City did to Yun Qingya, but she is totally ungrateful."

"Shut up!" Lin Yating's face darkened, "Qiuping, you must remember, no one in this world is a trash! Even if Yun Luofeng's medical skill is really poor, I'm sure I'll make her an excellent physician through training."

Yun Luofeng, with her hands around her chest, smiled wickedly, narrowed her eyes and watched their duet. THough no one noticed, she clearly spotted Lin Yating winking at the man just now!

Obviously, it was Lin Yating who told him to speak these words!

After saying this, Lin Yating turned to Yun Luofeng and smiled elegantly, "Miss Yun, don't worry. No matter whether you pass the Trial Competition or not, I'll accept you as my disciple as the compensation to the Yun Family."

She meant that she would accept Yun Luofeng, not because of her strength but to compensate the Yun Family! This indirectly proved that Yun Luofeng had no strength! Some elders who wanted to woo her would back down! In order to woo Yun Luofeng to her side, Lin Yating had really tried every possible means.

Unfortunately, what worked for others didn't necessarily work for Yun Luofeng.

"If you really want to make it up to me, kill Lin Ge and his son!" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and smiled domineeringly, "I won't stop until Medical City is wiped out!"

If it were someone else, he would be enraged by Yun Luofeng's words, but Lin Yating still spoke in a friendly way with a gracious smile on her face, "I know you are still angry, but it doesn't matter, I can wait for you. As long as you pledge your loyalty to me, I can teach you all my medical skills as the compensation to you."

The crowd was in an uproar.

The physicians who participated in the Trial Competition all forgot to treat their patients, but looked at Yun Luofeng indignantly and enviously! They hated Yun Luofeng's ungratefulness and envied that she could join the Physician Association without passing the Trial Competition. Why couldn't they get such a good chance?!

Yun Luofeng was still trampling on the young patient who was out of breath, his eyes bulging and bloodshot.

"You want to instruct me on medical skills?" She glanced at Lin Yating wickedly and smiled grimly, "But, since you know me so well, don't you know what had happened to the last person who wanted to instruct me?"

Two years ago, on the ship on the Qin River, Mu Wushuang claimed in public she was going to instruct Yun Luofeng only to be smacked hard in the face. It was known to almost everyone in the Longyuan Kingdom. Lin Yating, who had already collected all the information of Yun Luofeng, certainly knew the widely known story.

So her face turned stiff and she forced a smile, "I just want to help you."

No matter how strong Yun Luofeng's medical skill was, she could no longer turn the tables!

"Yun Luofeng!"

Seeing Lin Yating being bullied by her, Qiuping flew into a great rage, "You are really unreasonable! Sister Yating just wanted to help you, but you humiliated her like this! Besides, take your foot off the patient or else don't blame me for being rude to you!"

Attracted by the confrontation between Yun Luofeng and Lin Yating, the crowd had forgotten the poor patient who was still trampled underfoot by Yun Luofeng.

"Sorry, I forgot him." With a wicked smile on her lips, Yun Luofeng moved her feet away, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up from the ground. "I'll give you one more chance. Tell me, who made you pretend to be ill?"

The young man's face changed and he growled, "I told you I'm not pretending!"

"Really?" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and threw the young man to the front of Lan Hong. "Feel his pulse again."

Lan Hong was stunned, but he still crouched down and put his fingers on the pulse of the young man. Then he looked startled and said incredulously, "It's impossible! Just before his pulse was beating abnormally, so how did it become normal now? According to his current pulse, he is in good health!"

"That's impossible!" A terrified looked flashed through the young man's eyes, and he shouted indignantly, "My body really has something wrong. You are talking nonsense!" His body trembled uncontrollably as he spoke.

If he couldn't finish the task Qiuping assigned to him, his wife would be in danger! But he didn't understand what had happened and why his pulse would suddenly become normal! Before he came here, Qiuping gave him a bowl of medicinal soup. It was the soup that messed up his pulse, and made him feel great pain! He almost succeeded, but why was there a sudden change at the critical moment?

Suddenly, as if thinking of something, the young man turned to Yun Luofeng, his eyes full of fear…

It was this woman! It must be her!

Just now, when the woman stepped on him, he clearly felt a trace of spiritual energy entering his body! It was the spiritual energy that worked and invalidated the medicinal soup that he had taken!

Lin Yating frowned tightly and looked at Qiuping standing next to her, a sharp gleam in her beautiful eyes.

Noticing the look in her eyes, Qiuping felt so anxious that he ignored Lan Hong's position in the Association of Physicians and hurriedly said, "Elder Lan Hong, all the patients have been strictly selected, so how can there be any mistake? Your diagnosis must be wrong! He can't be a healthy man!"

Looking impatient, Lan Hong coldly glanced at Qiuping. "So you think my medical skills are so poor that I can't even diagnose whether he is healthy or not?"

The crowd suddenly quieted down!

No matter the disciples of the Physician Association or those who came to attend the Competition, all the people kept silent! It seemed that this change was totally unexpected and to everyone's surprise!

"Elder Lan Hong," finally relieved, Elder Rong got up from his seat and chuckled, "how about asking all other elders to diagnose the patient? Then we can all be convinced of the result."

"Okay," Lan Hong nodded and said coolly, "Guards, invite all the elders of the Association to come here, telling them there is something for them to decide on!"

"Yes!"

Taking his order, one of the disciples left, and soon the figures of all other elders of the Association came into the crowd's eyes from afar. After hearing Lan Hong's explanation, the elders came forward to diagnose the young man one by one, and even Lin Yating's master Luo Fu was among them.

Soon, the result had come out. Lin Yating hurriedly cast a nervous look at Luo Fu only to see the latter shaking his head at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 631-640

Lin Yating bit her lips tightly. The medicine that she asked Qiuping to give the young man couldn't be wrong! Besides, Lan Hong had confirmed that he was ill just now.

But why did it change so quickly? What had happened during the last several minutes?

With a complex look, Luo Fu didn't say anything. He was the one who asked Lin Yating to do this! But even though he wanted to say the young man was ill, he couldn't say so when witnessed by so many elders! So he sighed helplessly, "He really is not ill!"

A healthy person was taken as a patient in the Trial Competition! Everyone knew what it meant. Therefore, the whole square was in an uproar.

"Why did the young man insist he was ill even though he was actually healthy? This made us misunderstand the girl!"

"Do you think there is still any healthy person among the patients distributed to us?"

"It seems that the Physician Association is not that reliable! If we can't diagnose the patient's illness, will we also fail to pass the Trial Competition?"

Listening to their discussion, all the elders present looked bad, and some grumpy elders directly hurled abuse.

"Luo Fu, this Physician Competition is hosted by your disciple. Why did this happen? You must give us an explanation!"

"Exactly, give an explanation to the participants, or else the Association's fame will be damaged."

Luo Fu's face darkened, and he turned to Qiuping and asked, "Qiuping, what's wrong with you? I asked you to help Yating, and you have made such an unforgivable mistake!"

Qiuping was stunned. Looking at Luo Fu's harsh eyes, he helplessly sighed in his heart. He knew that Luo Fu wanted to sacrifice him to protect Lin Yating. But it was he who was in charge of this! Lin Yating just gave him some suggestions.

"Master, I know I was wrong."

With a bump, Qiuping got on his knees and lowered his eyes, a grim light flashing through his eyes, "Sister Yating has nothing to do with these things. It's just that I really don't like Yun Luofeng, so I wanted to expel her by some means!"

He raised his head and glared at Yun Luofeng. "Sister Yating was so kind to her, but she was completely ungrateful! And I overheard that she wanted to frame up Sister Yating."

Luo Fu looked at Qiuping with surprise, "She wanted to frame up Yating? why?"

Why?

Qiuping paused. He just blurted out whatever came into his mind and hadn't worked out the details yet!

"Because… "He clenched his fist, and came up with an idea," because she heard that Ghost Emperor had been invited to the Competition and was going to serve as the referee! At that time, Ghost Emperor, as a referee, would meet Sister Yating, so she wanted to hurt Sister Yating out of jealousy. Master, I did these things because I thought the best defense was offense!"

Hearing Qiuping's indignant words, some people who didn't know the real situation had believed him.

"Qiuping, what did you say?" Lin Yating slightly frowned, "Did you really hear her? Yun Luofeng wanted to hurt me for this reason?"

From what Lin Yating knew of Qiuping, she knew that he made these things up, but it didn't stop her from adding fuel to the fire. She knew that after today's event, it was completely impossible for Yun Luofeng to swear allegiance to her!

So, she didn't need to pretend anymore! Since Yun Luofeng was unwilling to surrender, she could only die!

"Sister Yating, I heard it by myself! I swear!" Qiuping vowed. "Yun Luofeng fell in love with Ghost Emperor, and she came here to see Ghost Emperor! But Ghost Emperor will not look at a shameless woman like her, so she is jealous of Sister Yating for having the chance to get along with Ghost Emperor and tried to frame her."

Qiuping said this with such a certainty that everyone believed his words.

"This woman looks quite decent, and I never expected that she is the kind of person who would resort to dirty tricks in order to get a man!"

"Tut, never judge a book by its cover. What a shame! But I've heard that Ghost Emperor has no interest in women, so she's doomed to fail."

As if not hearing the ridicule of the crowd, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and looked at Qiuping on the stage, "What else do you want to say? Why don't you speak up?"

Qiuping was stunned. He didn't understand why the girl could still be so calm facing his frame-up! Didn't she want to defend herself?

At the thought of this, Qiuping gnashed his teeth and said, "Besides, I can prove that Yun Luofeng's medical skill is not that good. When I was asking Ling Yin to pretend to be ill yesterday, I spotted her disciple who was eavesdropping on us…"

Yesterday, Lin Ruobai did play with Milk Tea nearby, which was found by Qiuping who was talking with Ling Yin in his house at that time! Though Lin Ruobai didn't hear their conversation, it didn't prevent Qiuping from framing her up.

Elder Rong sneered and asked sarcastically, "Then how do you explain the fact that Luofeng easily exposed your lie? "

"Haha," Qiuping said with contempt, "Elder Rong, I can tell you why if you really want to know. Due to my carelessness, Ling Yin took the medicine too early, so the efficacy had expired earlier than I expected! Do you think it was really exposed by Yun Luofeng?"

Hearing his words, Ling Yin moved his lips and wanted to say something. However, just then, Qiuping cast a cold glance at him, and he dared not spit out the words on the tip of his tongue, nor swallow them, like having a fishbone getting stuck in the throat.

"It's easy to prove my medical skill." Yun Luofeng glanced at Qiuping, paused and said, "I can cure all the patients here in ten minutes!"

Hearing her words, the crowd burst into laughter. Cure all the patients here in ten minutes? Was she kidding? There were so many patients in the square that she might not be able to diagnose their illnesses within ten minutes. How dare she boast like this?!

"Yun Luofeng," Lin Yating frowned and said coldly, "you'd better take back what you've said! Otherwise you'll regret it! It's for your own good. I just don't want to see you lose face in public!"

As if not hearing Lin Yating's warning, Yun Luofeng just said, "If I cure all the patients in ten minutes, the winner's prize for this Physician Competition, Dragon Crystal Sword, shall be mine! Besides… I want Medical City to disappear!"

I want Medical City to disappear!

How confident was she to speak these words at this moment? There was probably nobody else on the Long Xiao Continent who dared to say this!

Lin Yating's face finally changed. She could no longer keep her elegant manner and coldly stared at the girl in the square with her beautiful eyes, a chill gleam flickering across her eyes.

"Yun Luofeng, I promise you!"

No matter how strong her medical skill was, it would be impossible for her to cure so many patients within ten minutes. Besides, even if she succeeded, so what? She couldn't do anything if she refused to keep her promise! Above all, the Physician Association would not allow the Medical City to disappear!

"Elder Rong, do me a favor." Yun Luofeng turned her head to Elder Rong and said slowly.

"What is it?" Elder Rong smiled and asked.

"I'll write you a few prescriptions later. Please decoct the medicines for me and be sure to finish them within ten minutes."

"Okay, Luofeng, you can rest assured, I will do as you order."

Elder Rong's face turned solemn. He knew this was very important, and Yun Luofeng must trust him very much by asking him to do this for her! He would not let her down!

"I'm afraid you will need more hands to finish this task," said Elder Lan Hong, who remained silent until now, "so I'll ask my disciples to help you."

Elder Rong would refuse if it were another elder, for fear that the person might poison the medicine! But Lan Hong was different! He would never do such a thing.

When the martial masters of the Medical City were hunting Yun Qingya and the Association of Physicians chose to shield the Medical City, only he stood out to oppose it! Because of this, he had been marginalized in the Medical City.

A moment later, a disciple of the Association took out an incense burner and lit fragrant incense in it. As a breeze blew over, the incense slowly produced an intoxicating fragrance.

"You can start now." Lin Yating flicked her sleeve and sat down, her cold eyes fixing on Yun Luofeng, a smile hovering on her lips.

In the Physician Association, anyone who dared to contend with her would end up losing!

Not saying a word, Yun Luofeng took a bag of silver needles from her sleeve, disinfected them with fire, and pierced one of them into a patient's body…

"She… she hasn't felt the patient's pulse. How can she just start the acupuncture?"

"She doesn't take the patient's life seriously! How could she start the treatment before she examined the patient?"

"It seems that Qiuping is right. She really doesn't have any strength… "

Everyone was shocked by Yun Luofeng's actions, and even the elders of the Association of Physicians frowned. In their eyes, Yun Luofeng was completely unconcerned with the patient's life.

As a physician, how could she be so indiscreet about treatment?

After acupuncturing one patient at a surprising speed, Yun Luofeng moved to another patient in the blink of an eye. She was so fast that no one could catch her actions with their naked eyes…

Before the time was up she had acupunctured all the patients. Then the disciples of the Medical Pavilion and Lan Hong came over, each of whom was holding a bowl of medicinal soup.

By merely smelling the medicinal soup, Yun Luofeng knew which illnesses they were respectively used for and instructed the disciples to distribute them to the patients.

"Drink the medicinal soup, and all of you will recover."

While Yun Luofeng was saying that, the patients had already taken the medicinal soup. As soon as they took it they felt that the pain in their body was being alleviated.

"Let me check their conditions."

Lan Hong quickly walked to the patients, put his finger on their pulses, and he was stunned after feeling the changes in their bodies. Seeing this, the other elder also came to diagnose the patients one after another.

"How could it be possible? How could this be possible?" Also surprised at his diagnosis, Luo Fu couldn't help but back up a few steps, his face pale, "It's impossible! What about the other patients? Let me examine their conditions!"

At the thought of this, Luo Fu hurriedly elbowed an elder away and occupied his position.

At first, Luo Fu was just shocked and then he became desperate. He had seen these patients before the competition started, and he knew very well about their conditions! But now he could feel that they were recovering.

Did this girl really cure all the patients within ten minutes?

And she had diagnosed their illnesses without feeling their pulses!

Luo Fu's face turned ghastly pale, and he staggered and almost fell to the ground. He looked desperately at Lin Yating on the stage, and a bitter smile appeared on his lips. Yating was too careless this time! But no one could have imagined that this girl's medical skill would be so great.

Even the president would be no match for her!

"Miracle, this is a miracle." Lan Hong looked at Yun Luofeng with glowing eyes, "Girl, are you interested in joining my faction?"

She shook her head, "I'm not going to join the Physician Association."

"Oh, I see." Lan Hong felt disappointed, but instead of saying anything angry he just smiled. "If you want to join in the Physician Association in the future, just tell me and you'll be greatly welcomed.

Lin Yating had also said this to her but gave her a totally different feeling. Lin Yating made her feel she was condescendingly giving her alms, while now she could feel that Elder Lan Hong said this because he really appreciated her talent.

Not answering Lan Hong, Yun Luofeng smiled. Then she turned her eyes to Lin Yating, raised her eyebrows and asked, "I won. Now can you fulfill your promise?"

Taking a deep breath to suppress the resentment and jealousy in her heart, Lin Yating said coldly, "I can give you the Dragon Crystal Sword."

"What about Medical City?" Yun Luofeng asked, smiling.

"Sorry, I can't make the decision about Medical City."

That was to say, she would not give her Medical City!

"Don't push us too hard, Yun Luofeng!"Seeing Lin Yating was in trouble, Qiuping jumped up at once, "Medical City is our subordinate! If we gave Medical City to you, what would people think of us? You'd better stop before going too far so as not to get yourself in trouble!"

Boom!

As soon as Qiuping finished, the girl in the square slightly waved her hand, and soon, a powerful aura was released from her sleeves and slammed Qiuping down from the high stage.

"You talk too much!" She glanced at Qiuping, her eyes filled with arrogance and unruliness.

"Yun Luofeng!" Lin Yating's face immediately darkened, "I can't bear you anymore! You are just too rude! How dare you openly injury our disciple in the Physician Association? Are you defying the Physician Association?"

Yun Luofeng turned around and stared at Lin Yating wickedly, "The Physician Association? It's just a place with no credit! Whether you agree or not, Medical City must be destroyed!"

Lin Yating sneered, "If you are really capable of this, I won't stop you! Unfortunately, I don't think you have that ability! I would advise you to take care of the Yun Family first, in case there are a bunch of dead bodies waiting for you when you get back to your family!"

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at Lin Yating coldly, "What do you mean?"

"You've offended too many people, Yun Luofeng! The other people won't tolerate you as I do and may have rushed to the Longyuan Kingdom to do something to your family!"

Boom!

A powerful aura was released from the girl's body. Her eyes turned icy, and she said word by word, "Lin Yating, if any person of the Yun Family loses a single strand of hair, I will make you suffer in misery!"

"Yun Luofeng, I just warned you! After all, I won't do anything to your family," Lin Yating sneered, "but I'm not sure whether someone else would do it or not…"

"Luofeng!"

Seeing Yun Luofeng was going to burst into anger, Elder Rong quickly stepped forward and pressed her shoulder, saying softly, "Don't worry. Elder Ning is with the Yun Family, so nothing will happen to your family! Besides, our Master is also in the Longyuan Kingdom recently. He is also very strong, so Lin Yating's men can't hurt them.

But Yun Luofeng would never allow anyone to hurt her family, even though these people couldn't…

"Elder Rong, please do me a favor." Yun Luofeng said slowly, "Send your man to find my second uncle! He has gone to the Forest of No Return for cultivation because he wanted to have his revenge against Medical City. I don't want him to miss his chance for revenge."

Nothing was more pleasant than killing your foe by yourself!

That was why Yun Luofeng didn't touch the Master of Medical City when she met him in the Physician Association! Second Uncle's trauma would not be healed unless he killed his enemies with his own hands!

"Okay." Elder Rong quickly agreed, "I'll ask the disciples of the Medical Pavilion to search for Yun Qingya's whereabouts, and I will inform you as soon as I have his information!"

"Although I'd rather have my second uncle finish Medical City, it doesn't mean I won't charge them some interest." Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips and looked at Lin Yating with narrowed eyes.

"You want to fight with me, Yun Luofeng?" Lin Yating's face darkened, "You'd better give it a second thought. I'm not Qiuping. You can't sneak attack me easily."

"Who said I'd sneak attack you?" Yun Luofeng gave a sneer.

She moved her body and rushed towards Lin Yating. At this moment, she didn't conceal her powerful aura and released it fully.

"She is a sky-level spirit cultivator?"

Feeling her strength, Luo Fu was shocked, "She is a sky-level spirit cultivator? God, Yating is in danger!" Having no time to think, Luo Fu rushed to the front of Lin Yating and blocked Yun Luofeng's attack for her.

Boom!

A powerful force struck at Yun Luofeng's palm and forced her to move back a few steps, leaving a deep groove on the ground.

"You are really shameless!" Elder Rong looked at Luo Fu with disdain, "How can you have the nerve to fight with a teenage girl as an old man over one hundred years old!"

Luo Fu coldly glanced at Elder Rong and turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng, a killing aura around his body.

"Yun Luofeng, I didn't expect that you were already a sky-level spirit cultivator at your age! I really appreciate you both for your talent and your medical skill. If you would like to be my disciple, I can forgive you. Otherwise, I can only kill you because you've offended the Physician Association."

Not able to stand him anymore, Lan Hong stood out and said, frowning, "Luo Fu, how can you have the nerve to threaten a little girl? Besides, if Lin Yating had not threatened her with the life of her family, she would not have been so angry! I think we'd better just let it pass. What do you think?"

"Threaten?" Luo Fu sneered, "When did Yating threaten her? She just reminded her not to be too arrogant so that she would not offend someone who she shouldn't offend, and bring a disaster to her family! Yating is being kind to her, but she is not grateful!"

Lan Hong helplessly shook his head, "But you are threatening Miss Yun, aren't you? Why do you force her to acknowledge you as Master?"

"Lan Hong, you should mind your own business." Luo Fu frowned, "If she doesn't want to be my disciple, I can only kill her! After all, she has provoked the Physician Association. If she is a member of the Association she can be forgiven, but if she is not she has to die."

Lan Hong smiled, "With Miss Yun's talent, she doesn't need to be your disciple at all. Besides, you are not the only elder of the Association! She doesn't have to be your disciple!"

Reminded by Lan Hong's words, all the other elders realized that there was a chance for them and hurried towards Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, don't listen to Luo Fu. You don't have to acknowledge him as Master! You can become my disciple. With my protection, Luo Fu, the old fool, dare not do anything to you!"

"Why should Miss Yun become your disciple? I think I'm most suitable for her! If she acknowledges me as Master, I will not only protect her but also protect her family."

"Miss Yun, I'm so sorry about your Second Uncle. If you become my disciple, I will avenge your Second Uncle!"

Strength talked in this Continent, so everyone was very realistic. If Yun Luofeng was still a trash, they would only take sides with Luo Fu rather than speak these words! They behaved like this because of Yun Luofeng's extraordinary medical skill and her great talent!

Luo Fu angrily stared at these betrayers, his old face all black with anger, and he snapped, "What are you doing? Yun Luofeng is messing with the Association of Physicians, but you're still fighting for her?"

"Luo Fu, save it. We know that you want to make Miss Yun your disciple. But you've done so many bad things to her. How can she agree to become your disciple? As long as she joins the Physician Association, you can do nothing to her."

Hearing Luo Fu's words, all the elders looked at him with contempt. In their eyes, nothing was more important than Yun Luofeng now. When they were scrambling for Yun Luofeng, all of a sudden, a strong aura came from the nearby sky and instantly attracted the attention of all the people. When the people looked up, a snow-white figure came into their eyes.

An old man, with his hands clasped behind back, was walking on the air. He was as elegant as an immortal, and his step was so light that it looked like white lotus flowers blossoming under his feet. He also had a powerful aura around him.

Also noticing the old man, Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows. He looked totally different from that brazen old man in her memory.

"What are you quarreling about?"

Speaking with a cool voice, the old man slowly walked down from the air, as if there was a stairway under his feet, and he was walking down the invisible steps…

Looking at the old man, the elders all smiled obsequiously at him. No longer quarreling with each other, they hurried forward and said respectfully, "Master Tian Ya, you've come?"

Tian Ya?

Hearing how the elders addressed the old man, the people who had not seen Tian Ya before were surprised at first and then an ecstatic look appeared in their eyes. It seemed that it was the right move for them to come to this Physician Competition because they met the Godly Doctor Tian Ya here!

"Hmm."

Surrounded by the elders, Tian Ya kept that immortal-like demeanor and looked like a totally different person from that little old man who kept bugging Yun Luofeng. If Yun Luofeng hadn't known Tian Ya well, perhaps she would have taken him as a respected old man.

"Tell me, what were you fighting about?" Tian Ya gently frowned and asked coolly.

"Well," for fear that Luo Fu might put the blame on others, Lan Hong quickly stood out to explain, "this girl and a disciple of Luo Fu are enemies, but Luo Fu wanted to coerce Miss Yun to be his disciple because of her great talent! And he claimed that if Miss Yun wanted to survive, she would have to acknowledge him as Master! However, other elders also want to take Miss Yun as their disciple, so we were talking about that."

"Oh?" With that immortal-like demeanor, Tian Ya asked, "You want Luofeng to be your disciple? Then how should I address you if she becomes your disciple?"

At this moment, Tian Ya's face turned sullen. He didn't expect that he was only a few days late, and so many things had happened! In particular, how dare these people force Yun Luofeng to become their disciple? In that case, shouldn't he call them Grand Master? This was simply unbearable for a person as proud as him!

"What do you mean, Master Tian Ya?" Not understanding his meaning, Lan Hong paused and asked carefully.

"Hum! What do I mean?" Tian Ya looked so angry that his face was all black, "I've made myself clear! If Luofeng becomes your disciple, then should I call you Grand Master when I meet you?"

Boom!

Like being struck by a bolt from the blue, everyone shuddered and looked at Tian Ya with an astounded look.

What did he say?

If Yun Luofeng became their disciple, he would have to call them Grand Master?

Only a master's master would be called Grand Master.

So Tian Ya was telling them that Yun Luofeng was his master?

Luo Fu's face turned pale, his old body shaking in the breeze, and he hurriedly supported himself on the tree pole beside him so that he would not fall to the ground. "Did I hear him wrong? I must have heard him wrong. I think I should have my ear treated. How can Yun Luofeng be the Master of Tian Ya? I must have heard him wrong."

Yes, I must have heard Tian Ya wrong! This could not be possible!

Luo Fu comforted himself in his heart, but before he had forced himself to believe this, he saw Tian Ya walking to Yun Luofeng. With a cool smile on his old face, he looked like an immortal and no one dared to disrespect him.

"Girl, I'm sorry I'm late."

He smiled coolly, totally different from the brazen little old man in Yun Luofeng's memory.

"Tian Ya," Yun Luofeng touched her nose and smiled wickedly, "I'll give you ninety-nine points for your entrance, but I'll take off one point lest you become complacent."

Completely at a loss, Tian Ya looked at Yun Luofeng in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Generally speaking, you have overacted, and I prefer the brazen version of you."

When Tian Ya heard her words, his old face fell and his eyes were full of grievance. "Luofeng, there are so many people here. Save me some face."

"Face?" Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and asked with a faint smile, "Do you still have any face?"

The corners of Tian Ya's mouth twitched hard. After all, what Yun Luofeng said was true that he didn't have any face in front of Luofeng!

"Ma… Master Tian Ya…"

Greatly shocked, an elder said with a trembling voice, "Are… are you serious? Yun Luofeng… is really your Master?"

Tian Ya frowned impatiently, turn to look at him and snorted, "Do you think I'm joking?"

"I… I dare not…"

Tian Ya had a special status in the Physician Association. Would he dare to question him? But, thinking of what they had just done, the elders all wished they could find a hole in the ground to hide. If they had taken Yun Luofeng as a disciple, how would Tian Ya have to call them? They didn't dare to think of the result.

"Who said he wanted to take my master as his disciple just now?" Arrogantly raising his chin, Tian Ya glared at the crowd in the square, and shouted coldly, "Come out at once!"

At that moment, everyone's eyes turned to Luo Fu, and the meaning in their eyes was obvious.

Gulp!

Luo Fu swallowed hard and backed up a few steps. Being stared at by Tian Ya, he felt his heart shivered.

"Ma… Master Tian Ya, I was just kidding."

Saying that, he glared at Lin Yating, who was standing beside him stupefied. She didn't tell him about Yun Luofeng's relationship with Tian Ya. Otherwise, he would never try to forcibly take her as a disciple!

However, he wronged Lin Yating, because she wasn't aware of their relationship either and didn't know that Tian Ya had recognized Yun Luofeng as Master! Looking at Luo Fu's blaming eyes, Lin Yating clenched her fist and lowered her head, and an icy light flickered across her beautiful eyes.

Yun Luofeng, I'll make you pay for what I suffered today!

"Kidding?" Tian Ya sneered and said sarcastically, "If I kill you and tell you it's just a joke at your grave, what will you think?"

Luo Fu's face changed, "Master Tian Ya, although our president respects you very much, I'm still a member of the Physician Association! Aren't you rude to speak to me like this?"

"Haha!" Tian Ya laughed, his laughter filled with rage, "You threaten me with the Physician Association? Fine! Li Chuan, you *sshole, come the h*ll out now!"

Li Chuan was the president of the Physician Association! Hearing Tian Ya's words, everyone stared speechlessly at each other, their eyes filled with shock.

Though they knew that their president quite respected Tian Ya, they didn't expect Tian Ya would treat the president so impolitely! Was there something they didn't know?

"Tian Ya."

Just as the crowd was wondering, a helpless voice came out from the sky, and a navy-robed old man came into the people's sight. The old man looked over fifty years old but wrinkles were hardly seen on his ruddy face. It would be hard to tell his real age if it were not for his gray hair.

"President."

Seeing the old man who suddenly appeared, all the people in the square fell to their knees. Only Tian Ya and Yun Luofeng were still standing motionlessly.

Seeing this, Lin Yating gnashed her teeth. She felt suffocated as if a hand was squeezing her heart.

Why do I have to get on my knees, while Yun Luofeng can still stand? One day, I will have all of these people grovel at my feet and beg for my mercy!

"Hum, finally you've come out!" Tian Ya snorted and ridiculed, "So this is how you have ruled the Physician Association over the years? You unjustifiably shielded Medical City and indulged these people to bully the genius who came to participate in the Physician Competition! It's really a miracle that the Physician Association still exists being led by you…"

Tian Ya's words were very harsh, full of condemnation and satire. Li Chuan moved his lips but couldn't utter a single word to defend himself, because what Tian Ya said was true!

Luo Fu's eyes lit up. He stood up from the ground and snapped at Tian Ya word by word. "Master Tian Ya, we respect your medical skill and obey you because our president respects you, but that doesn't mean you can insult our president."

No matter how strong your medical skill is and how powerful you are, you are not allowed to treat our chairman so rudely! Even though the president respects you, you have to be polite to him!

How could Luo Fu, who finally had a chance, give up easily? If the Physician Association and Tian Ya fell out, he would have the chance to kill them all!

"Luo Fu, shut up!" Li Chuan's face changed, and he suddenly released a powerful aura that struck Luo Fu hard.

Boom!

Luo Fu's body flew away for a few meters. He spat out a mouthful of blood, looked at Li Chuan with shock and asked with a trembling voice, "President, why…"

"Luo Fu, do you know who you are talking to? How dare you speak to him like that?" Li Chuan flicked his sleeves, his face sullen, "Tian Ya can even beat me if he wants, not to mention just scold me!"

With his eyes wide open, Luo Fu was shocked.

What did the president's words mean? Tian Ya could even beat him if he wanted, not to mention just scold him?

From the very beginning to the end, Yun Luofeng, with her arms folded before the chest, was lazily leaning against the tree trunk behind her. She looked at Tian Ya after she had heard Li Chuan's words, an insightful gleam in her dark eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you about how Tian Ya helped me before, because Tian Ya didn't want me to!" Li Chuan sneered. "But now, I have to speak out because of your rudeness to Tian Ya! In those days, if it weren't for Tian Ya, there would be no Physician Association, let alone my status today!"

Feeling his heart grabbed by fear, Luo Fu moved his lips and wanted to defend himself, but, he couldn't say a word under Li Chuan's cold glare.

Li Chuan took a deep breath and said, "I met Tian Ya when I was young. At that time, I knew nothing about medicine and was very seriously ill. In order to heal me, Tian Ya taught me medical skills. All of my medical skills were learned from Tian Ya, and I would have called him Master if he hadn't refused me! So, now do you think he has the right to scold me?"

Having no strength to support himself, Luo Fu sank down on the ground, his face ghastly pale, his heart filled with despair.

"Master." Lin Yating hurried forward and supported Luo Fu to stand up. A grim look flicked through her lowered eyes, and she said in a voice that only two of them could hear. "Master, take all the blame and I'll save you."

Luo Fu was stunned. He looked up at his disciple and found that he had never known her…

"What… do you want to do?"

"Believe me. I can only save you if I get away with it!"

Listening to Lin Yating's lowered voice, Luo Fu smiled bitterly, but he knew he had no choice! If Lin Yating and he were both put into prison, they could only wait for death!

"Haha," With a bitter smile, Luo Fu stood up from the ground, gazed at Li Chuan standing in the air and sighed, "President, I know I've committed an unforgivable crime. I plead guilty, and I'm willing to take all the punishment!"

He clenched his teeth and went on, "But my disciple is innocent! She didn't know anything! President, please forgive her!"

Hearing his words, Lan Hong coldly glanced at him. "Elder Luo Fu, she bet with Miss Yun and promised to give Miss Yun Medical City if she could cure all the patients within half an hour, but then she went back on her word! How do you explain this?"

Luo Fu felt his heart skip a beat but he didn't show it, "I asked her to do it! I told Yating not to promise Yun Luofeng anything whether she succeeded or not! Yating didn't agree with me, but she could only follow my order because I am her Master! Yating is a good girl. Please forgive her, President."

"Well…" Li Chuan hesitated and turned to Tian Ya, "Tian Ya, what do you think of it?"

Tian Ya slightly frowned, with a murderous look in his eyes, but just when he was going to announce his decision, Yun Luofeng suddenly held out a hand and stopped him.

"Luofeng?" Tian Ya looked at Yun Luofeng with surprise.

From what he knew of Yun Luofeng, she would not let Lin Yating go. Why did she stop him?

"My Second Uncle hasn't come back yet."

Her meaning was clear that except Yun Qingya, no one shall touch the Medical City people! Thinking that Tian Ya didn't get her meaning, Yun Luofeng repeated, "My second uncle wants to have his revenge and kill those who hurt him with his own hands!"

Let Lin Yating go? That is impossible! I will soothe Yun Qingya's sufferings over the years with these people's blood!

"Okay," sighed Tian Ya, "now that you have made the decision, I'll spare these people's lives and leave them to your second uncle!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, "Tian Ya, have someone watch them, in case they would escape before my Second Uncle comes back."

"Ok, I will do as you say." Tian Ya smiled and turned his eyes to Li Chuan, "Since Luo Fu is willing to take all the responsibility, throw him in jail! Let the Association's court judge him! Besides, I don't think Lin Yating is innocent, so I want you to restrict the personal freedom of all the people of Medical City! And interrogate Luo Fu with torture until he confesses his accomplices!"


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 641-650

Fear surfaced in Luo Fu's eyes, and he hurriedly grabbed Lin Yating's hand and shakily said, "Yating, I can't last more than a few days. You must come to save me!"

"I will," Lin Yating held Luo Fu's hand before slowly straightening her body. Her eyes turned to Yun Luofeng, and she lightly said, "Yun Luofeng, you won this time! I hope you can continue to keep defeating me after this." After saying that, she turned around and left without looking back. However, her hands involuntarily clenched beside her leg!

"Little Yun," Elder Rong finally recovered from his shock and shook his head before wryly stating, "When I first met you, I thought you must be Godly Doctor Tian Ya's disciple with your medical expertise. I never expected I would guess wrong. It turns out you are his master!"

This news was too shocking, so shocking that he nearly lost his ability to think.

Yun Luofeng shrugged. "I didn't acknowledge it."

Upon hearing this, Tian Ya's solemn face immediately became incredibly aggrieved, and he resentfully asked, "Then when will you finally acknowledge me?"

"I don't accept disciples as old as you. However, I promised Xiao Bai earlier that I would give you a few pointers in medicine. When are you free?" Yun Luofeng faintly smiled, a brilliant light radiated from her pitch-black eyes.

Tian Ya's heart burst with emotions, and he nearly hugged Yun Luofeng. Thankfully, she dodged fast and evaded from his bear hug.

"I'm free, I'm free at any time!" Tian Ya was uncontrollably excited, so excited that his entire geriatric face turned red. "How about we start now?"

The old man was rubbing his palms, and his smile was as deplorable as it could be! It did not match his previous immortal-like aura at all. Everyone present was stupefied and could not believe that the deplorable old man in front of them was the prestigious Godly Doctor Tian Ya. Could it be that he was accidentally switched just now?

"Girl," Elder Rong chuckled, "can I listen on the side when you give guidance to Godly Doctor Tian Ya?"

Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, as long as you don't disturb me."

Joy filled Elder Rong's heart, and he hurriedly agreed, "Little Yun, don't worry, I absolutely won't make a single sound!"

After hearing them, all the elders from the Physician Association started growing restless.

"Miss Yun, can we also listen from the side? I guarantee that I won't disturb you."

All the elder's eyes contained anticipation as they silently watched Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng's hand lightly stroked her chin as she turned to Lan Hong, "Back when my second uncle had his altercation with Medical City, how many people stood on the side of Medical City in a matter-of-course manner?"

Lan Hong started and thought briefly before saying, "A conflict happened in the Physician Association back then! Half of the people believed Medical City wasn't at fault, and Yun Qingya was the one at fault. The other half kept silent."

Back then, besides Lan Hong who opposed the Physician Association's decision, everyone else either stood on the side of Medical City or kept silent.

After hearing his words, Yun Luofeng smiled and said, "Some of you thought my second uncle was in the wrong, and the rest stayed silent about my second uncle's fate. Why do you think I should forgive your behavior and also help you raise your medical skills?"

She could understand the people who kept silent, but she could not accept it. It was due to their silence that Second Uncle suffered from many years of harm!

Everyone lowered their heads, upset, and inwardly cursed the people of Medical City several hundred times! If it were not for them, why would Yun Luofeng reject them?

"Little Yun," Elder Rong glanced at Lan Hong as he said, "Lan Hong is the only one who raised an opposition towards the conduct of the Physician Association back then. Can he come and listen?"

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded, "Sure."

She had always distinctly separated her gratitude and grudges! Although Lan Hong was not able to resist the majority's decision by himself, his heart was at least impartial and just. Based on this point alone, she would not reject his participation.

All the elders looked at Lan Hong with envy, as though they wanted to replace him. If they had known it would come to this, they would not have sided with Medical City. Otherwise, they would not encounter their current fate!

Li Chuan originally wanted to ask for Yun Luofeng's permission to listen from the side, but after seeing the dismal appearance of the other elders after being rejected, he unconsciously swallowed back his words. He was the one who stood out to shelter the people of Medical City back then! What right did he have to request Yun Luofeng to coach his medical skills?

"This Medical City… has wretchedly harmed us all!" Li Chuan lightly sighed and regretfully said.

In everyone's eyes, since Yun Luofeng could make Tian Ya apprentice under her, it proved that her medical skills were already so strong that it incurred the wrath of the gods and people! If they could obtain her guidance, they would take fewer wrong approaches when treating illnesses. However, because of Medical City, they missed a great opportunity!

"Let's go and settle the score with Medical City!"

All the elders promptly acted and hurriedly walked towards the guest rooms. At this moment, they had already shifted all of their anger from the rejection onto the people of Medical City. Li Chuan also wanted to join but could only suppress the impulse in his heart after recalling his identity.

Inside the extravagant guest room, Lin Ge could not resist pacing back and forth. His eyes now and then darted towards the door with impatience. If Lin Yating did not fear that he would cause trouble again, she would not have prohibited him from going to watch the trials! Hence, he could only quietly wait for news inside the room.

Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps was heard from outside the door, and the room's door was pushed open. When he saw the woman who entered, joy appeared on his face, and he asked, "Yating, have you succeeded? Did that woman Yun Luofeng fail? Hahaha!"

As soon as he thought about how the young girl would lose all her face in public, his heart would have an indescribable satisfaction. However, Lin Yating's expression was quite unsightly and clearly did not have any joy from having her scheme succeed.

After seeing her expression, Lin Ge's heart skipped a beat. "Yating, what happened?"

"Dad," Lin Yating lightly bit her lips with a complicated emotion in her eyes, "I failed! Yun Luofeng could tell that person was faking an illness with only one look and even exposed him on the spot!"

"What?" Lin Ge stumbled and heavily fell on the ground. His face was pale as he muttered, "That's impossible! Your plan was flawless! How could it fail?"

Lin Yating's eyes turned perplexed. "Not only that, but I also made a bet with Yun Luofeng. If she could cure all the patients within 15 minutes, then it would be her win. The opposite and it would be her loss."

"Within 15 minutes? Regardless of how talented Yun Luofeng is, she couldn't do it! Fifteen minutes – I reckon it's only enough for her to take their pulse!"

If they said that Yun Luofeng could treat all the patients by herself, perhaps Lin Ge would believe it. If it was within 15 minutes, he would not believe she could do it no matter what!

"I also hoped for that," Lin Yating's eyes darkened as she said, "Unfortunately, she really did it! Moreover, Medical City—it was lost due to my bet!"

Lin Ge jolted and abashedly said, "Yating… you are kidding with me, right? 15 minutes… Even Tian Ya couldn't do it! Does she have the power of heaven?"

Lin Yating slightly lowered her eyes, hiding the malicious glint in her eyes. "Of course Tian Ya can't do it. Tian Ya is her disciple."

Lin Ge's pupils gradually widened. His gaze had already changed from its initial shock to fear.

Inside his brain, only several words resonated – Tian Ya was Yun Luofeng's disciple!

Godly Doctor Tian Ya, who had worldwide acclaim, was Yun Luofeng's disciple? This was more shocking than Tian Ya accepting Yun Luofeng as his disciple!

Lin Ge climbed up from the ground and tightly clenched his fists. All of sudden, as though he thought of something, he looked up and fixedly stared at Lin Yating. Currently, the complexion of the woman in front of him was evidently pale, but she did not lose her former grace and indifference or her confident appearance.

"Yating, you must have a solution, right?" A ray of hope appeared in Lin Ge's eyes. "Ever since you were young, your personality has been calmer than most people's, and your mind was also more clear-headed. I know you must have a way to save me!"

Lin Yating sighed. There were many times where she wanted to give up on Medical City over the years, but in the end, she still could not do it.

Medical City… was the place that nurtured her! Lin Ge was her foster father!

If she paid no heed to Medical City, wouldn't she be an ingrate? She could not bear that bad reputation!

"In order to save me, my master already cleared my name. Logically, I only need to know my place, and I can live the rest of my life safely, but I truly can't disregard Medical City!"

Her words meant 'I could have abandoned you, but I will rescue you with all I have! A giant favor like this, your Medical City probably can't pay me back for the rest of your life.'

"Yating," Lin Ge's eyes brightened, "I understand! I understand everything that you do for Medical City! I only want to know, how will you save Medical City?"

Lin Yating was silent for a moment. "There are two more days before the Ghost Emperor arrives."

"The Ghost Emperor? Yating, what do you want to do?" Lin Ge asked as he looked at Lin Yating with some astonishment.

"The Ghost Emperor's strength is very strong. I heard that even the chairman isn't his opponent from Master," Lin Yating slightly narrowed her eyes, an icy glint flashing through her eyes, "I also assumed the position of a judge this time because Master wanted to let me near the Ghost Emperor! After all, if I managed this competition, I would have a chance to come into contact with the Ghost Emperor!"

Realizing what Lin Yating wanted to do, there was some shock in Lin Ge's gaze, "Yating, you mean…"

"I originally wanted to let it play out on its own. It wouldn't be a problem even if the Ghost Emperor didn't take a liking to me," Lin Yating interrupted his words and looked out the window, a determine light shining from her eyes. "However, this time, I can do nothing but put my all into it! If I become his wife, whether it's Medical City or my master, they can be saved!"

"Yating," Lin Ge's complexion finally improved, but there were still a few traces of worry in his heart, "your master has already fallen. I'm afraid the Association will change the host of this competition to someone else. How will you get close to the Ghost Emperor then?"

Lin Yating calmly smiled. "I naturally have my way! You only need to remember one thing, no matter what Yun Luofeng does to you these next few days, you must endure it. I will avenge you in a few days!"

"Alright," a harsh light flashed through Lin Ge's eyes, "I will let Yun Luofeng, that b*tch, run rampant for a few more days. After the Ghost Emperor becomes my daughter's husband, I will make her understand the consequence of offending me!"

As soon as he thought of how the renowned Ghost Emperor would become his daughter's husband, his heart would become uncontrollably excited. He could already picture the Ghost Emperor and Lin Yating getting married…

"Lin Ge, get out here!"

Boom!

The door was harshly kicked open all of a sudden. Soon after, several elders rushed in from outside and surrounded the room in an instant.

Lin Ge jumped in shock and shakily asked, "What.. what are you doing?"

"Doing what?" The leading elder evilly smiled. We are naturally doing 1 … you and your son!"

After he finished speaking, that elder waved his hand, and a man wearing a long, brocade robe was instantly tossed out from the crowd and landed on the ground with a bang.

"Son!" Seeing the man covered in bruises, Lin Ge turned pale with fright and rushed up, lending an arm to support the man's body. "Son, how are you?"

"Dad!" Lin Hao grimaced in pain, "What happened? Why are the elders of the Physician Association attacking our Medical City?"

"Hao'er, it's nothing. With Dad here, nothing will happen." Lin Ge hurriedly protected his son and angrily glared at the people in front of him, "When did I, Lin Ge, offend you as to cause all of you to beat up my son like this?"

"Humph!" the leading elder snorted, "If it weren't for you, we would not offend Miss Yun and cause her to not coach us in medicine! Wasn't it enough for you to seek death yourself back then? Why did you have to drag our entire Physician Association down as well! Since we have nowhere else to vent our anger, we can only come find you!"

Then, he gritted his teeth and added, "Let go and do them!"

All the elders had long since been unable to resist the urge to wreak havoc, so powerful hits of spiritual energy slammed into Lin Ge one by one! However, because Lin Ge shielded Lin Hao in his embrace from start to end, Lin Hao did not suffer any harm.

Lin Yating glanced at this pair of father and son. Afraid that she would attract underserved misfortune, she silently retreated.

It was unknown how much time passed before one of the elders stopped and helplessly said, "Forget it, we will temporarily spare them this time. In truth, we were also at fault for the matter back then! if we didn't help Medical City before distinguishing what was right and wrong, we would not end up like this!"

"That's correct! We were in the wrong too! I really envy that old guy, Lan Hong. Since he was more sensible back then, he can go listen from the side!"

"If we had known it would come to this, we would not have acted thus."

All the elders were very regretful, but after thinking it through, they did not stay to make things difficult for the people of Medical City and walked out. Perhaps, they needed to find a good place to thoroughly reflect on their behavior over the years.

"Hao'er, they finally left." After seeing that everyone had departed, Lin Ge released a sigh of relief. "Were you hurt?"

"Dad, the Miss Yun who they spoke of, is she someone from the Yun Family?" Lin Hao tightly clenched his fists.

Because Lin Ge was afraid that mentioning the Yun Family would upset Lin Hao, he had never mentioned people of the Yun Family in front of Lin Hao these past years. Even after coming to the Physician Association, he did not tell him that Yun Luofeng came to participate in the competition!

Now, after hearing Lin Hao's question, he grew silent.

"Dad, tell me, is it those mutts from the Yun Family?" Veins popped out on Lin Hao's forehead, and his tightly clenched fists made cracking noises.

Lin Ge helplessly sighed, "Hao'er, it's Yun Luofeng from the Yun Family, she came…"

"Yun Luofeng? That b*stard, Yun Qingya's, niece?" Lin Hao flew into a rage and furiously exclaimed, "Dad, how did those mutts from the Yun Family come to a place like the Physician Association? What right do cheap playthings like them have to step into a noble territory like this! Kill Yun Luofeng for me immediately!"

Looking at Lin Hao's twisted appearance, Lin Ge's lips turned up in a bitter curve. "I'm afraid we can't kill Yun Luofeng right now…"

"Why? Why can't we kill that mutt? I don't care! I want you to kill her—the people from the Yun Family as well! I want everyone from the Yun Family gone!"

Yun Qingya, that b*stard, defeated him in front of everyone back then. How could he tolerate a humiliation like that? If Yun Qingya did not die already, he definitely would make the experts of Medical City go and exterminate all the members of the Yun Family!

Unfortunately, in order to not upset Lin Hao, Lin Ge already ordered the people of Medical City to not let any news about Yun Qingya travel to his ears! Hence, Lin Hao still did not know Yun Qingya was still alive even now.

"Hao'er, calm down," the light in Lin Ge's eyes flickered a few times, "Yun Luofeng is the young genius invited here by the Physician Competition. The Physician Competition has a rule that no one is allowed to start fighting during the competition regardless of any of your grievances. Wait a few days, and Dad will kill her for you to vent your anger out, alright?"

Lin Ge did not dare to tell Lin Hao about the relationship between Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya. Otherwise, it would be uncertain how upset Lin Hao would become! Anyway, Ghost Emperor would be his daughter's husband soon. With a son-in-law like Ghost Emperor, what scruples would they have about Yun Luofeng anymore?

"Humph!" Lin Hao snorted with contempt, but his complexion turned better. "Young Genius? How is she a young genius? Are the people of the Physician Association blind? They actually invited a b*tch like that to participate in the competition!"

"Yes yes yes," Lin Ge hurriedly agreed with Lin Hao with a face full of indulgence, "The Physician Association is truly blind to have invited her to participate in the competition! How could that woman Yun Luofeng compare with you, Hao'er? You are the true genius."

"Right, Dad, why did those elders of the association hit us? What relation do they have with Yun Luofeng?" Lin Hao touched his stinging cheeks and sucked in a sharp breath.

Lin Ge started and unconsciously furrowed his brows. He was thinking about what perfunctory excuse he could tell Lin Hao.

"Dad, tell me, did Yun Luofeng use her looks to seduce those elders to make them come and beat us? If the people of the Physician Association were beguiled by her, we might have some troubles later."

Before this, Lin Hao had pasted the portraits of all the members of the Yun Family in his room so that he could humiliate them! Hence, he naturally knew about Yun Luofeng's appearance. Moreover, he was once stunned by that woman. Several times, while in bed with his concubines, he pictured her beautiful appearance in his mind…

"Hao'er, don't worry. The Ghost Emperor will quickly become your sister's husband. Who cares about those elders at that time?"

"The Ghost Emperor?" Lin Hao was briefly startled, "Between the Ghost Emperor and the Physician Association, who is stronger?"

"This…" Lin Ge was silent for a moment again. "The Ghost Emperor's strength is a profound mystery, so I don't know what level he has reached. However, Yating said that the president of the Physician Association is not a match for him."

The president of the Physician Association was not a match for the Ghost Emperor?

Lin Ge's eyes twinkled. "Dad, will the Ghost Emperor really become my brother-in-law?"

"Hao'er, did you forget?" Lin Ge affectionately smiled, "For the last 20 years, have any of the men who your younger sister took a liking to been able to escape from her palm? In the end, the Ghost Emperor is a man. As a man, how can he resist the temptation of beauty?"

Lin Hao nodded in agreement. "That's true. After all, I am a man. As long as it's a good-looking woman, I want to take them. The Ghost Emperor and I must have the same way of thinking! He would only disregard beauties if he was impotent! Also, Dad, I have a request, I want Yun Luofeng's body! Wait until I obtain her body, then kill her!"

As though recalling her celestially beautiful face, he lecherously licked the corner of his mouth and his squinted eyes emitted a licentious light.

"Hao'er, women like Yun Luofeng would only dirty you, but as long as Hao'er likes it, I can leave her behind to be your concubine."

Lin Ge wore his doting for Lin Hao on his face. Whenever he faced Lin Hao, his face always had a gentle smile. It had to be said that his spoiling had a connection with how Lin Hao became this prodigal.

"Dad," Lin Hao darkly smiled, "a woman like that only deserves to serve me for a night! Even when she cries and begs for me to lay with her later, I won't give her a second night! A woman who isn't a virgin, I find her dirty!"

He already firmly believed that Yun Luofeng must have used her looks to seduce all the elders, and this was why they came to vent her anger out for her! Since it was like this, she must have had some actual relationship with them. A dirty woman like that, what right did she have to be his concubine?

At best, he would think of it as going to a brothel to pay a visit to a prostitute. And just like with prostitutes, he would not visit them a second time!

…

At this time, on the rugged mountain road, Qingyan halted her steps. She leaned against the tree behind her with some fatigue and closed her eyes.

"Yan'er, are you tired?" Ye Ling turned to look at Qingyan. A small, gentle smile appeared on his grave face.

Qingyan opened her eyes and shook her head, "It's nothing. Let's continue!"

Not long ago, they received news that the City Master's Estate in Medical City was incinerated! People said that the one who set the City Master's Estate on fire was their miss! If Miss came back, then she would definitely head to the Physician Association to participate in the competition. This was why Ye Ling and she hurriedly brought people to head over to lend her a hand.

"Alright," Ye Ling dotingly patted Qingyan's head with a warm smile on his lips, "if you're tired, we can rest! After all, to hasten our journey, you haven't stopped to rest these past few days!"

"Didn't you all not rest as well?" Qingyan rolled her eyes.

"We are men, you are only a woman."

"I'm the leader of Raging Flame Corps, not a delicate woman," Qingyan's eyes exuded a determined light, "I won't rest until I see Miss!"

The people of Medical City were also at the Physician Association, which was why she was rushing their trip this anxiously. She was afraid that Yun Luofeng would encounter danger.

Ye Ling sighed before saying, "If you're tired, I don't mind carrying you on my back to walk."

"No need," Qingyan braced herself to stand up. "Ye Ling, if I was weak to the point of needing you to carry me, what right do I have to embark on the battlefield for Miss? It's late now, let's continue."

After saying this, she firmly held the sword in her hand and planned to continue walking. However, at that moment, a sneering voice was suddenly heard and sent everyone into alert mode.

"People from the Yun Family? I didn't expect to be so lucky that we would see people from the Yun Family on our journey! Since it's like this, I will kill you first then head to Yun Estate to bother the Yun Family old man."

As soon as the speaker finished talking, a countless number of figures appeared in the air and dropped down, surrounding them. Their leader was a middle-aged man. He was dressed resplendently, but his eyes were like an icy and gloomy poisonous snake, unsettling people.

"Ye Ling, the Third Prince of the Liujin Kingdom, a subordinate of Yun Luofeng, and the vice-commander of Steep Corps! Qingyan, a maidservant who has accompanied Yun Luofeng since she was young, the commander of Raging Flame Corps. Looks like I encountered the right people this time." It was as though the middle-aged man was talking to himself, and there was a sneer on his lips.

"Who are you?" After sensing his formidable aura, Ye Ling subconsciously shielded Qingyan behind him and sternly looked at the other party.

"I am the subordinate of Elder Luo Fu from the Physician Association," the man narrowed his eyes, "I am under orders to go to the Yun Estate to capture the Yun Family old man!"

Initially, after Lin Yating was rejected by Yun Luofeng, she sent people to the Yun Estate as a last layer of protection! If Yun Luofeng did not agree to serve her, then she would use the lives of her family to threaten her!

She had done this type of thing often!

Unfortunately, at this time, the middle-aged man still did not know the unforeseen event that had occurred at the Physician Association and also did not know Luo Fu had stepped down and that Lin Yating was powerless to protect herself! Otherwise, he would not dare to seek trouble from the Yun Family no matter what.

"Qingyan, you need to be careful," Ye Ling's features darkened, "This man is an intermediate-rank earth-level spirit cultivator! The other people are all high-level spirit cultivators."

Currently, within the corps of the Yun Family, only he broke through to low-rank earth-level cultivator not long ago. The strongest among the others was only a high-level cultivator.

However, he could not contend against these people on his own!

Thankfully, the Yun Estate had Elder Ning and the Master of the Medical Pavilion present, so a mere earth-level cultivator was not enough to deal with the Yun Family! After all, Lin Yating's news about the Yun Family was from the time that Yun Luofeng was at the Yun Estate and had no idea that the current Yun Estate had two strong people keeping watch!

Even if she knew, she could not do anything about it, because the strongest power that she could mobilize at the Physician Association was an earth-level spirit cultivator! This was why after Elder Rong initially heard her threats at the venue, he was not worried at all and even kept consoling Yun Luofeng. He understood that the experts sent out by Lin Yating could not deal with the Yun Family!

These people were truly helpless against the Yun Family, but they were a quite large threat to the Steel Corps who left the Yun Estate…

"Charge! Kill them all!" Darkness flashed through the middle-aged man's features as he coldly ordered, "I want to make them understand the fate of being enemies with Yating!"

In an instant, the people behind him all drew their weapons and speedily attacked the corps from all sides.

"Ye Ling, let's battle together," Qingyan drew out her weapon in a flash and situated herself back to back with Ye Ling, her clear eyes containing a determined glint, "Even if I die, I still won't yield to the Physician Association!"

The other members of the corps all pulled out their weapon and joined the fight! The entire mountain road resonated with the sound of slaughter and blood covered the ground.

The middle-aged man narrowed his eyes, shifting his sight onto Ye Ling. Then, his body turned into a sharp sword and headed for Ye Ling. He could tell that Ye Ling was the strongest of this group, so he would kill him first!

"Ye Ling, careful!"

Seeing that the man was about to charge to in front of Ye Ling, with a speed that came from somewhere unknown, Qingyan shot toward him at lightning speed.

"Yan'er!" Ye Ling anxiously shouted and beheaded the enemy in front of him with the long sword in his hands. He hurriedly extended his hand to grasp ahold of Qingyan, but unfortunately, his fingers only reached her sleeve and pulled her sleeve down.

Shortly after, he could only watch as Qingyan stretched her arms out to block the man with a face full of determination!

"Since you want to die for him, I'll help you!" the man snorted and raised his long saber 1 , slicing it toward Qingyan's neck.

Ye Ling completely flew into a violent rage, and a frightening pressure emanated from his body and dealt with the row of people in front of him in an instant. Closely after, he flew toward Qingyan, wanting to stop the man's attack…

Swish!

Suddenly, a kunai flew from behind him and streaked through the air, leaving behind a long track in the air. As if he did not see that kunai, Ye Ling did not even dodge, and his hand stretched towards Qingyan, who was blocking the man.

Then, that kunai did not hit Ye Ling. It was as though it had eyes of its own and swerved around him, piercing the middle-aged man's neck with a gurgle. The man froze, and the long saber slipped from his hand. He still did not know what had happened, and his body was already falling back.

He died without closing his eyes!

"Yan'er!"

By the time that the long saber hit the floor, Ye Ling already pulled Qingyan into his arms. His voice was shuddering, but more of it was obvious fear.

"Why did you have to be this foolish?"

Qingyan smiled, "Because you are my husband. I didn't want to watch you die! So I would rather die first!"

"Qingyan, how could you be this selfish?" Ye Ling tightly squeezed Qingyan's shoulders and could not resist bellowing, "If anything happened to you for the sake of saving me, what should I do? I won't permit you to do this next time!"

Qingyan lowered her eyes, a smile appearing on her pretty face. Next time, perhaps she would be just as selfish. Only because she could not allow Ye Ling to fall in front of her! So she would rather she be the person who fell first!

"Right, Qingyan, let's thank our sav…" Ye Ling turned around, and the last word was not spoken before it got stuck in his throat. His eyes widened little by little, and his excitement was displayed on his face.

"Co-commander…"

In the air, a man stood with his hands behind his back, his long, cyan robe fluttering with the wind. His features were handsome, akin to a haughty, singly blooming green lotus, and his youthfulness was exceptional.

"Second Master!" Qingyan was so emotional that tears were almost shed, "Second Master, you've finally returned! We already waited for you for more than a year. Moreover, Miss headed for the Physician Association…"

Her words were just uttered, and the youthful figure quickly disappeared into the sky. The direction that he was heading toward was evidently the Physician Association!

Ever since Luo Fu landed in prison, he had experienced what was a life worse than death! Because of Lin Yating's and his actions, the host for the competition was also changed to Hu Po 1 , a disciple of another elder.

Hu Po, who was currently cultivating, was disturbed by the sound of footsteps. He lightly furrowed his brows and turned to look at the woman pushing open the door.

"Lin Yating, why did you come here?" Hu Po coldly asked as impatience slowly crawled onto his face.

Lin Yating overlooked it and gracefully smiled, stepping into the room. "I heard that you will be going outside the city to welcome the Ghost Emperor tomorrow?"

"That's right," Hu Po had a slight frown, "but what does this have to do with you? Don't forget, you currently don't have any status inside the Physician Association."

The light in Lin Yating's eyes flickered before she faintly smiled, "Hu Po, I came here to seek a favor from you! I have a junior sister who really reveres the Ghost Emperor, so tomorrow, I want to let her go with you to meet the Ghost Emperor."

"Lin Yating, I'm afraid I can't help you. After all, if I helped you, and Master finds out, he definitely won't spare you!" Hu Po coldly rejected her.

She did not get angry though and continued to say with a smile, "Hu Po, I heard that recently, Elder Ding Ling favors Xuan Feng more? I have a way to help you."

"What way?" asked Hu Po as his heart slightly sunk.

"I possess a five-hundred-year-old ice ginseng. If you gave this ice ginseng to Elder Ding Ling, then he will definitely favor you more from now on. As for me, you only need to do a small favor for me."

Hu Po grew silent. Lin Yating's words were too enticing, making him unable to reject her as decisively as before.

"Are you certain you only need me to help you with a small favor?"

There was a trace of suspicion in his words. He understood Lin Yating's personality too much. This woman was very cunning, and he only needed to be slightly careless to fall into her trap.

"I swear that you only need to let my junior sister catch a glimpse of the Ghost Emperor! Because with my junior sister's strength, she doesn't have the right to go to the competition! I guarantee that she won't do anything improper, don't worry," Lin Yating solemnly vowed with a smile on her lips.

Hu Po ground his teeth. "Alright! I'll believe you once!"

"Senior Brother Hu Po, I will thank you for my junior sister." Lin Yating's smile deepened, but the moment that she cast her eyes downward, a cold glint flickered in her eyes.

Yun Luofeng, did you think that I wouldn't have a chance to meet the Ghost Emperor simply because you had the people of the Physician Association keep a tight watch on me? You are wrong! As long as I want to leave here, I have thousands of methods!

Thinking of this, Lin Yating turned to leave the room and helped Hu Po close the door as well.

—

Inside a simple and elegant room, the censer released an intoxicating scent.

Yun Luofeng languidly sat on the wooden chair. Her brows were raised as she looked at Milk Tea, who was squeezing itself inside through the gap of the door. "Are there any movements from Lin Yating?"

"Squeak, squeak," Milk Tea called out twice before saying, "Master, I visited Lin Yating's room just now and discovered that she was disguising herself."

Disguising herself?

Yun Luofeng started briefly and asked, "Why is she disguising herself? Could it be that she wants to escape?"

No!

According to her personality, Lin Yating would not easily leave the Physician Association! After all, the Physician Association did not punish her, so why would she be willing to leave?

"I don't know," Milk Tea's big, glittering eyes looked up. "After she disguised herself, she removed her make-up and then left the room. Because I wanted to report to Master, I didn't continue following her."

Lin Yating probably never expected that Yun Luofeng allowed her to move freely in the Physician Association because she already sent an unremarkable little hamster to secretly observe her. However, since Milk Tea was in a hurry to report to Yun Luofeng, it did not hear the conversation between Lin Yating and Hu Po.

Yun Luofeng's fingers lightly tapped on the desk, and a wicked glint flitted through her eyes. "Continue to follow Lin Yating. If she shows signs of running away, knock her unconscious and bring her back! Before Second Uncle comes, not a single person from Medical City can go missing!"

"Yes, Master," Milk Tea obediently agreed and squeezed through the tiny crack of the door.

"It's already been two days, so Yun Xiao should come around tomorrow." A smile appeared on her lips.

Since Yun Luofeng cured all the patients within 15 minutes a few days ago, she rightly and properly came in first place! Because they still needed to distribute the other rankings, the other genius physicians had another competition. Today was the last day of the trials and tomorrow was the true competition!

"Master," Lin Ruobai, who was silently standing in front of Yun Luofeng, pouted, "we have already been here at this Physician Association for several days. Why don't you accompany me and go out for a stroll?"

"No interest," Yun Luofeng raised her brows, "Yun Xiao will come tomorrow, I need to rest sufficiently."

"Master, why do you need to preserve your energy for his arrival?"

"To tease him."

"…" The corner of Lin Ruobai's mouth twitched. In front of her domineering master, her master's lover would always be the one being dominated! She could already imagine how intense these two people would be tomorrow. It will be like dry wood meeting with a fierce fire.

Thinking of this, Lin Ruobai did not continue bothering Yun Luofeng and silently retreated.

…

The next day, daybreak.

Numerous people wearing the long robes of the Physician Association had crowded the city gate since early in the morning. This caused all the inhabitants of the city to look at each other with confusion, not knowing who was coming to cause a commotion of this degree.

While everyone discussed among themselves, a black figure suddenly headed toward them at a quick speed from not far away. Within the blink of an eye, the figure appeared above the city gate.

In that instant, eight words appeared in everyone's mind: Unrivaled in the world, ruler of the world!

The man silently stood in the air. His cold, dark eyes, which looked down on everything, swept across the people below him and unexpectedly made them feel an urge to kneel and submit to him. A mask covered his face, so the expression beneath could not be seen, but an icy arch lingered on his thin lips. It was as though no one entered the eyes of this man.

Milk Tea, who was hidden in the crowd, subconsciously glanced at the disguised Lin Yating, and a fury flashed through his big, glittering eyes. Did it turn out that this woman sneakily escaped the Physician Association for my master's man? The infatuation that passed through her eyes in a flash particularly intensified the fury in Milk Tea's heart.

The current Lin Yating was dreamily watching the man in the air. Although she had not seen the man's appearance beneath the mask, it did not stop her infatuation with him!

This man conquered her with his aura alone! It also made her understand what she wanted in her life. Thankfully, Lin Yating had no way of seeing Yun Xiao's appearance. She would definitely fall deeper and be unable to extract herself otherwise!


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 651-660

The man slowly stepped down from the sky. His tall figure shrouded the ground, and his formidable presence caused their hearts to tremble, it was as though there was a feeling of intense pressure.

Lin Yating hurriedly lowered her head and did not dare to look at the man anymore. She felt like his fierce aura would snap her neck in half at any moment otherwise. Other people felt the same way and lowered their head, not having the strength to lift their heads.

"Ghost Emperor, you 1 have arrived." Hu Po suppressed the excitement in his heart and quickly walked to the front of Yun Xiao. "As per my master's orders, I am here to wait for you."

Yun Xiao's gaze was as cold as always. His dark eyes would never have any excess emotions. Underneath his mask, the corner of his mouth turned up in a hard curve, and he stepped inside the city.

"Ghost Emperor," a melodious voice was suddenly heard from the crowd.

Lin Yating already lifted her head, and her eyes were directly looking at the man entering the city, a sharp light flashing through her infatuated eyes. "I'm a disciple of the Physician Association, Guo Fulan. I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time and specially waited here."

Under Luo Fu's school, the disciple Guo Fulan existed indeed, and Lin Yating had disguised herself into her appearance.

Hearing Lin Yating's words, Hu Po's expression abruptly changed, and he hurriedly rebuked, "Guo Fulan, what are you doing? If you disturb Master Ghost Emperor, can you accept the consequences?"

Lin Yating tightly clenched her fists. She knew this was her last hope and definitely could not give it up!

"Master Ghost Emperor, I have heard Senior Sister Lin Yating mention your name. My senior sister, Lin Yating, is not only an unrivaled beauty but is also graceful and kind. However, she has fallen into another person's trap! Please give her justice, Master Ghost Emperor!"

As though he did not hear the begging of the woman behind him, Yun Xiao continued walking inside the city, his black robes emphasizing his coldness.

Lin Yating thought her words to the man was not attractive enough, so she bit her lips and continued saying, "Master Ghost Emperor, Senior Sister Yating only offended that woman because of you! That woman admired you, so the kind Senior Sister Yating could not bear to see her jumping into eternal damnation and advised her with good intentions. Who knew that it would attract her crazy vengeance! This time it was a true undeserved catastrophe for Yating. You must help her, Master Ghost Emperor."

Inside the crowd, Milk Tea's gaze was brimming with contempt as he mockingly stared at Lin Yating.

Unrivaled beauty? Graceful and kind?

Was Lin Yating complimenting herself? This was his first time hearing someone narcissistically blowing her own horn like this…

Of course, this was because Milk Tea knew that Lin Yating was the one beneath that fake appearance. If it were other people impervious to the truth, they would not feel any disgust over Lin Yating's words. After all, the current Lin Yating was donning another person's face.

Yun Xiao's figure gradually disappeared on the street. From start to end, he did not glance at Lin Yating and clearly treated her like thin air, ignoring her.

"Guo Fulan, what are you doing?" Hu Po was somewhat angry and harshly glared at her, "Lin Yating previously told me you were sensible and absolutely wouldn't do anything that would embarrass Medical City, so why would you say something like that in front of the Ghost Emperor?"

Lin Yating snorted. "I am only taking Senior Sister Yating's anger out for her. How could a b*tch like Yun Luofeng compare with Senior Sister Yating? This is the only chance to save Senior Sister, and I definitely won't give it up."

Hu Po started and dumbfoundedly looked at Lin Yating, "Guo Fulan, since when did your relationship with Lin Yating improve this much? First, she came to me to beg me to help you, and now you are disregarding your life for her."

How would he know that the person standing in front of him was not Guo Fulan and was the disguised Lin Yating?

"Hu Po, I want to participate in the Physician Competition with you."

Lin Yating's eyes darkened. "At that time, Yun Luofeng will appear there as well. I want to use this chance to borrow the Ghost Emperor's hand to eliminate her."

"No!" Hu Po's expression shifted, "Immediately return to the Physician Association. I absolutely won't indulge you anymore!"

"Do you think you still have the chance to renege?" Lin Yating said with a chilly smile, "If you don't bring me to the competition, then I will tell your master that you received Senior Sister Yating's bribe."

"You…" Hu Po angrily pointed at Lin Yating and started trembling. He was regretful! He regretted accepting Lin Yating's bribe. He would not be this passive otherwise.

"Alright, as you wish!" Hu Po looked back at Lin Yating before leaving, "However, I think you are becoming more and more similar to Senior Sister Yating…"

Lin Yating's heart shuddered. She originally thought she would be exposed, but then she saw Hu Po turn and leave, hurriedly chasing after the direction that Yun Xiao disappeared in.

…

Venue.

Under the infinite blue sky, all the elders took out the treasures that they had received over the past years and proudly basked in the jealous gazes of the people beside them.

To put it simply, the Physician Competition was also a wealth-flaunting competition! Before every Physician Competition, the members of each faction would search for valuable treasures and come to the Physician Association to flaunt them.

Because Yun Luofeng only sent people to monitor the people of Medical City and did not limit their mobility within the Physician Association, the people of Medical City also came to the venue on the day of the competition.

Lin Hao caught sight of the white-clothed young girl amidst the crowd at first glance. His hands could not help but clench beside his legs and a malicious glint flashed through his eyes.

At this moment, the girl was evidently in the limelight. Whether it was the elders and disciples of the Physician Association or the members of the other factions, they all surrounded her and placed the treasures in their hands in front of her like they were offering a treasure.

"Miss Yun, I obtained this blood drop with great difficulty. If you want it, I can give it to you. I only have a tiny request: Can you please give my medical skills some guidance?

"My thousand-year-old Dragon Turtle Herb as well! I will give it to Miss Yun. As for my request, it's the same as his; I only need some guidance from Miss Yun."

"Valuable medicinal herbs naturally belong to a formidable doctor, so this herb isn't that useful in my hands. Why don't I give it to Miss Yun so that its effect can be maximized?"

These people once treated medicinal herbs as the most precious treasures, let alone the herbs that were brought to the Physician Association for flaunting. However, they were now scrambling to give them to Yun Luofeng, afraid that the young girl would reject their request.

Yun Luofeng wickedly raised her brows and ordered Lin Ruobai who was beside her, "Xiao Bai, accept the medicinal herbs and mark down their names. I will stay a few more days at the Physician Association, so you can come and ask me any questions that you have."

Physicians most lack valuable herbs, but now Yun Luofeng had discovered a quick method of acquiring herbs.

"Th-then can we exchange a chance for guidance with medicinal herbs?" All the elders of the Physician Association held their breath and anxiously looked at Yun Luofeng.

She was silent for a moment before imperceptibly nodding, "If the herb is rare enough, I can answer a few of your questions."

The hearts of all the elders jolted. Some of them did not wait for their companions to respond before running with a swish toward the place where they stored their herbs. They wanted to give the medicinal herbs to Yun Luofeng before anyone else.

"Dad," Lin Hao frowned, "why do those people all want to curry favor with Yun Luofeng?"

Lin Ge started, and regret unconsciously appeared in his heart. If he knew this would happen, he would not have allowed Lin Hao to come! However, he could not resist his request in the end and brought him to the venue.

"This…" Lin Ge's eyes flickered as he responded, "this is due to Tian Ya! Yun Luofeng and Tian Ya have an improper relationship, so in order to ingratiate themselves with Tian Ya, they naturally approach Yun Luofeng as well."

Lin Hao suddenly understood, and his gaze aimed at Yun Luofeng contained some disdain. "So it's like that! This woman is truly dirty!"

Thinking of this, Lin Hao planned to ridicule Yun Luofeng some more, but at that moment a powerful aura suddenly enveloped the whole venue.

Yun Luofeng was too familiar with this aura, so familiar that she could recognize it even with her eyes closed…

At the edge of the venue, the man's cold eyes tightly locked onto the girl being revered. A faint smile was produced on the corner of his lips, so faint that it was barely visible. Their eyes met, and a strange sensation originated from the two people and spread to their surroundings. It also made the man lose his previous coldness. The man merely looked at her quietly, the girl's figure imprinting in his eyes and engraving in his heart. Carved in his bones, and unforgettable for his whole life!

When Hu Po and Lin Yating rushed over, they were met with the sight of the man quietly standing at the edge of the venue, and the man's aura had lost its previous pressure at some unknown time.

Then, Lin Yating suddenly saw Yun Luofeng madly running toward Yun Xiao. She was like a wild wolf, and Yun Xiao was the delicious dessert in the wolf's mouth! That bare emotion evoked joy in Lin Yating's heart, and her lips curved up mockingly.

Yun Luofeng, I originally thought you were incredibly intelligent, but I didn't think you would be this stupid! You actually became this impulsive after seeing the Ghost Emperor. With the Ghost Emperor's personality of disliking the approach of strangers, perhaps her blood would splash everywhere immediately!

As though Lin Yating could already imagine the tragic scene of Yun Luofeng drenching the venue with her blood, the smile on her face deepened, and her malicious eyes coldly watched the white-clothed girl speedily charging toward Yun Xiao.

Faced with the young girl acting like a starving wolf descending on food, not only did Yun Xiao not hit her, but he actually spread his arms open, and the corners of his lips slowly turned up…

Bang!

Yun Luofeng abruptly threw herself at Yun Xiao and fiercely pushed the man to the ground. She kissed him without restraint, her arms closely pressing on the ground. They lost themselves in the kiss and became entranced in their own world, evidently forgetting the people around them…

Lin Yating swiftly covered her mouth and staggered back a few steps. Her eyes revealed fear, and her delicate figure started to lightly tremble.

Yun Luofeng not only hugged the Ghost Emperor but also forcefully kissed him! Yet, the Ghost Emperor with his extremely cold personality not only did not reject her but also has an… expression of enjoyment?

Moreover, with the Ghost Emperor's strength, if he did not willingly fall down, Yun Luofeng definitely would not be able to push him onto the floor! In other words, the Ghost Emperor was being willingly pressed down by her…

Thinking of this, despair was born in Lin Yating's heart. The man who she viewed as the last life-saving straw actually also had relations with Yun Luofeng?

Yun Luofeng finally loosened her hold on the man being pressed down by her, and she used her finger to poke the man with a wicked smile, "Yun Xiao, while I wasn't beside you, did anyone train you?"

"I only permit you to train me." The man looked up, watching Yun Luofeng with serious eyes.

In his lifetime, he will only permit this woman to approach him and will also only be trained by her alone!

Yun Luofeng pulled Yun Xiao into her arms again, her whole body pressed on his. Her chin propped on his shoulder as she slightly cast her eyes downward and said, "Yun Xiao, I missed you…"

A one-year separation made her understand what longing was! Perhaps that accidental, fleeting glance already determined her descent, but she fell perfectly willingly!

"Why is it like this?" Lin Ge backed up, and his fearful gaze watched Yun Xiao as he harshly swallowed, "Why do the Ghost Emperor and Yun Luofeng know each other?"

"Dad, what are you talking about? Isn't the Ghost Emperor my brother-in-law? How could Yun Luofeng, a woman who's worse than a prostitute, match the Ghost Emperor?"

The entire venue has been completely silent ever since Yun Xiao appeared. Hence, Lin Hao's words were clearly heard in the venue.

"Hao'er," Lin Ge bellowed, "shut up!"

This was his first time getting angry at Lin Hao in all these years, so Lin Hao's temper also flared up, "Dad, you said it yourself, the Ghost Emperor will become my brother-in-law. You also said that he would kill Yun Luofeng to vent our anger for us and that the Ghost Emperor would come in a moment and Yun Luofeng would pay for her mistakes!"

All the color bled out of Lin Ge's lips. His lips trembled a few times but could not produce a single sound.

For all these years, he had given Lin Hao the greatest protection, so much so that Lin Hao was completely clueless about the matters of the Continent and did not recognize the Ghost Emperor. In Lin Hao's mind, a strong person like the Ghost Emperor would definitely appear with a larger entourage and incomparable grandeur! Yun Xiao silently arrived with only himself, so how could he be that renowned Ghost Emperor?

Yun Xiao's eyes gradually trailed from Yun Luofeng's figure to Lin Hao's face. An intense killing intent emanated from his body, causing his aura to appear much colder than before.

When the aura focused on him, Lin Hao could not help but shudder and subconsciously hid behind his father. However, he continued running his mouth off and angrily said, "You're only the lover of that b*tch Yun Luofeng, but you dare to bully the people of Medical City like this. When the Ghost Emperor arrives, it will be your death day!"

Slap!

Lin Ge swung his palm on Lin Hao's face and shakily said, "Apologize!"

"Dad!"

"Apologize to the Ghost Emperor!"

Originally, Lin Hao was still extremely angered by his father's slap, but when he heard his following words, his gaze quivered, and panic flickered through his eyes.

"Dad, what did you just say? The Ghost Emperor? Where is the Ghost Emperor?"

Lin Ge heavily sighed. It was only now that his heart filled with regret. He regretted spoiling Lin Hao to this degree!

"Hao'er, that masked man is the Ghost Emperor…"

As though thunder rang on a clear day, Lin Hao stumbled and collapsed on the ground. His face, which was already pale from excessively indulging in debauchery, became paler at this moment.

"Dad, you're kidding with me, right? The Ghost Emperor is my brother-in-law, so how could he be Yun Luofeng's lover?"

Lin Ge looked at Lin Hao's pale face and closed his eyes, lightly sighing. Even he did not dare to believe everything he was seeing, let alone Lin Hao!

Milk Tea sharply caught sight of Lin Yating trying to secretly leave and instantly jumped up. It sped towards her with a squeak and harshly dug its sharp claws into her calf.

"AH!" Lin Yating screamed from the pain, and everyone's gaze darted to her in an instant.

The entire venue was strangely quiet…

Under everyone's eyes, her lips lightly trembled, and she subconsciously backed up a few steps without the time to treat her bleeding leg.

Milk Tea lifted his head and haughtily glanced at Lin Yating before turning around and quickly reaching Yun Luofeng's side.

"You are a disciple of Luo Fu's school?" Lan Hong asked with a slight frown.

Lin Yating's face froze, and her eye flickered a few times as she rapidly decided on how to leave here.

"I seem to recall that you didn't have the right to participate in the competition with your status inside the Physician Association. Who permitted you to enter the venue?" Lan Hong's eyes carelessly swept across Hu Po, but the meaning in his eyes was still clear.

Plop!

Seeing the unfavorable turn of events, Hu Po kneeled on the ground in fear and shakily said, "Elder Lan Hong, Master, it's this subordinate's incompetence that allowed her to sneak in here. I will have someone toss her out in a moment."

If Hu Po stated that Lin Yating bribed him then and there, perhaps she would not have a chance to find an excuse. But since Hu Po said she sneaked into the venue in order to shirk responsibility, this gave her a chance.

She ground her teeth and kneeled down with a pitiful expression in her eyes and started sobbing, "Elder Lan Hong, Elder Ding Ling, this was my fault and has nothing to do with Senior Brother Hu Po."

Hu Po glanced at Lin Yating in surprise, as though he did not expect her to take all the responsibility. However, her following words made his expression instantly change.

"It's just that my heart aches for Senior Sister Yating. An outstanding girl like her shouldn't have a fate like this," Lin Yating cast her eyes downward and speedily crawled toward the Ghost Emperor, "Master Ghost Emperor, I beg you! Only you can save Senior Sister Yating! Moreover, her looks are not worse than Yun Luofeng's."

Her voice paused briefly before continuing, "Also, Lin Hao calling you his brother-in-law was all Medical City's own initiative and has nothing to do with Senior Sister Yating. The people of the Medical City also forced Senior Sister Yating to try to seduce you earlier, but Senior Sister Yating has always respected a mutual love between two people, so she wouldn't do anything that immoral! She is innocent."

Yun Luofeng smiled and looked at the woman who has crawled to the front of Yun Xiao. "Have you heard of a saying?"

"What?" Lin Yating was startled.

"When Grandmother Wang sells melons, she blows her own trumpet. Even if you want to sell yourself, you don't need to keep praising yourself."

"What nonsense are you saying?" Lin Yating's face drained of colors, and the anger in her chest erupted as she tightly clenched her fists, "Yun Luofeng, how can a cruel and ruthless woman like you match the Ghost Emperor? You are only jealous of Senior Sister Yating."

If she wanted to live, the Ghost Emperor was her only hope! So, the current Lin Yating did not have her previous rationality and was rash with her words.

"I thought I already said it clear enough," Yun Luofeng slowly pulled away from Yun Xiao and wickedly raised her brows, smiling, "Lin Yating, even if you blow your own trumpet like this, you still won't be able to sell yourself…"

Lin Yating?

After hearing Yun Luofeng's words, everyone was taken aback and stared at Lin Yating without blinking.

"Miss Yun, are you mistaken?" Lan Hong was startled. Then, he said with a smile, "I think she's called Guo something, not Lin Yating. Also, if she is Lin Yating, she wouldn't say self-complimentary words like this, wouldn't it be nauseating otherwise?"

Lan Hong was not defending Lin Yating. How thick-skinned would a person need to be to praise herself in front of a man like this? Didn't she find it disgusting to say self-complimentary words like that?

"Yun Luofeng," Lin Yating bit her lips hard and said, "don't wrongly accuse me! I'm not Senior Sister Yating. You're only doing this because of your jealousy toward Senior Sister Yating."

Even at a time like this, Lin Yating still did not admit to her own behavior. After all, this human-skinned mask was created by a strong person two years ago, so only a special method could make it come off! Otherwise, no matter how strong Yun Luofeng was, she still could not expose her true appearance in front of the people.

Lin Yating finally elicited Yun Xiao's attention at that moment. The man's eyes were icy, and his face was expressionless. His deep and dark eyes coldly watched Lin Yating, his gaze was as though he was looking at a dead person…

A formidable aura burst from him, and his lightly pursed lips had a small sneer as viciousness sprung up unbidden around him. There was no wind, but his black robes flew up on its own.

Lin Yating swallowed a mouthful of saliva, her eyes containing fear as she retreated a few more steps. For the past years, whenever she had resentments without outlets, she would don Guo Fulan's face and do evil deeds! After all, in the end, all the bad reputation fell on Guo Fulan's shoulders, and she still remained the graceful and gentle Lin Yating in everyone's eyes.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng caught Yun Xiao's shoulders and the bewitching smile on her lips deepened, "I want to handle this matter myself."

The young girl's words made the vicious aura around Yun Xiao slowly disappear. His voice was as cold and rough as always when he uttered, "Alright."

If she wanted to be gloriously resplendent, then so what if he was the man behind her? For her, he was whole-heartedly willing to hide all of his light. He only needed to silently accompany her.

"Lin Yating, since you don't want to speak the truth, then I will reveal your true appearance," Yun Luofeng faintly smiled and gradually approached Lin Yating with narrowed eyes.

Lin Yating's expression abruptly shifted. But it was a dense crowd of people behind her, so she had nowhere to retreat.

Suddenly, the young girl had several silver needles between her fingers, and they swished through the air, piercing into Lin Yating's face.

"AH!" Lin Yating pitifully shrieked and hurriedly pulled out the needles on her face. Her hand tightly clutched onto her bleeding face and looked at Yun Luofeng with a trembling body.

"To begin with, you aren't as outstanding as Senior Sister Yating, but you don't even permit me to say it! I don't know what method you used to beguile the Ghost Emperor! But a woman like you who sends herself to the Ghost Emperor's door for his power, how could you compare to a woman like Senior Sister Yating unattached to power?"

The entire venue was silent. Everyone looked at Lin Yating, stupefied, and there was disbelief in their eyes, as though they had seen something inconceivable.

"W-what?" Seeing everyone's gazes, Lin Yating subconsciously wiped her face and accidentally pulled down her human-skinned mask.

"AH!" Seeing the mask on her hand, Lin Yating's sharp voice rung in the air above the venue.

How did this happen? That mighty person clearly told her that only the herbal water he gave her would tear off this mask, so what in the world did Yun Luofeng do?

Lin Yating felt like she was stripped of her clothes, and all of her flaws were exposed under the sunlight.

Hu Po directly fainted from shock and wanted to use this to avoid his master's reprimand. Unfortunately, he clearly overthought! Everyone's line of sight was currently on Lin Yating including his master's, so no one took a second glance at him.

"Lin Yating! She's actually Lin Yating!"

"I originally thought Senior Sister Yating was gentle and graceful but didn't expect her to be this type of person!"

"I reckon it's because she's disguised as someone else that she would reveal her true nature without restraint like this. You heard her words just now, right? She actually said that she had exceptionally good looks and a fine temperament and that she wasn't a social climber. She even narcissistically believed that Yun Luofeng was jealous of her…"

"Don't say any more, I'm about to throw up! She clearly wants to seduce the Ghost Emperor! But she pretended to be pure and said she wasn't attached to power…"

Everyone voiced their mockery, turning Lin Yating's face ashen pale. She had a human-skinned mask in her hands as she stood alone in the crowd, accepting everyone's admonishments and humiliation. It was as though the entire world became unharmonious…

Yun Luofeng! This was all caused by Yun Luofeng!

Suddenly, her head lifted and her malicious sight shot through everyone and locked onto Yun Luofeng.

"Lin Yating, you unfilial daughter!"

Lin Ge had somehow already charged to her front and loudly slapped her before angrily saying, "It was you who said you were confident about seducing the Ghost Emperor, but you shoved all the responsibility to me just now. If it weren't for you saying something like that, why would Hao'er and I think that?"

"You dare to reprimand me?" Lin Yating snorted and retracted her gaze from Yun Luofeng. She coldly looked at Lin Ge, "If it weren't for that great son of yours stirring trouble everywhere, why would so many problems arise? If it weren't for him, I would still be the most remarkable disciple of the Physician Association with a limitless future, but now because of you, my whole life is ruined!"

"You…" Lin Ge angrily pointed at Lin Yating, "don't forget, you would already be dead without me back then. How would you have had today's status?!"

Lin Yating frostily smiled. "Then I would rather be dead than suffer the current humiliation!"

Slap!

Lin Ge flung his palm again. He put a lot of strength behind the slap, causing a rivulet of blood to trail from the corner of her mouth.

Lin Yating wiped the blood from her mouth, and a harsh glint flitted through her lowered eyes. "These two slaps are payments for the gratitude of you adopting me! Just try and hit me again!"

Lin Ge had just raised his hand but after meeting her eyes brimming with hatred, his heart involuntarily trembled, and his hand froze in the air, unable to swing down.

"Yun Luofeng," Lin Yating turned to look at Yun Luofeng, her beautiful eyes full of hatred, "you are the same as Medical City. You ruined my whole life."

"The one who ruined your life…" Yun Luofeng paused before continuing, "…wasn't it none other than yourself?"

The one who ruined your life – wasn't it none other than yourself?

This sentence made Lin Yating's heart jolt, and she suddenly started madly laughing, her smile malevolent and crazy.

"Yun Luofeng, the incident from 10 years ago was truly Medical City's fault! But so many years have passed, why couldn't you have let us off? Now, you tell me that the one who ruined my life was myself?" She restrained her laughter and unwaveringly looked at Yun Luofeng, "No, the ones who ruined me are Medical City and you!"

Boom!

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng lifted her leg and sent Lin Yating flying with a kick. Lin Yating landed in the crowd and spit out a mouthful of blood, her malicious gaze fiercely glaring at Yun Luofeng.

"This kick is payback on my second uncle's behalf!"

Bang!

Yun Luofeng rapidly arrived in front of Lin Yating and harshly stomped down. This stomp fractured her bones, and blood ceaselessly spurted from her mouth.

"This kick is payback on behalf of the old and young members of Yun Family!"

Then, another kick!

This kick landed on Lin Yating's waist and sent her body flying a few meters away, harshly slamming into a pillar.

"This kick is for me! Yun Xiao is my man, but you dared to covet him, so you deserve death!" The young girl slightly raised her head, her wicked features haughtily looking down on her, "No one is ever allowed to covet my man! Every inch of his body belongs to me! Even if it's only a strand of hair, other people aren't allowed to touch it!"

The girl's domineering voice pierced the clouds and was heard in the venue.

Longxiao Continent is a world where the men are superior and women are inferior. Normally, only the man could announce his ownership of his woman. There had never been a woman who said things like this in such a domineering manner.

His whole body, even a strand of hair, belonged to her?

How domineering did she have to be to say something like this?

Yun Xiao's cold features gradually gentled, and the corner of his cold and rigid lips imperceptibly raised with a faint curve. His eyes were watching Yun Luofeng all along. His dark eyes clearly reflected the girl's matchless magnificence.

"Yun Luofeng," Lin Yating started to chuckle, her smile was full of mockery and contempt. "You're underestimating the status of the Ghost Emperor on this continent. Besides me, there will certainly be other women. At that time, can you hold back that many women?"

"Those who want to come to steal my man, I'll allow them to come," Yun Luofeng evilly smiled, "However, if one comes, I will kill one. If a pair comes, I will kill a pair. I will kill them all until no one dares to desire him!"

Lin Yating started; she did not expect Yun Luofeng to say something like this. Her gaze hurriedly darted to Yun Xiao, and she shakily asked, "You… you will permit her to do this?"

Yun Xiao's faint smile disappeared upon looking at Lin Yating. His voice was chilly and harsh. "I will bury the bodies for her."

Since she wanted to kill, so what if she killed? He would always follow her to help her bury the bodies!

Plop!

Lin Yating nearly spat out a mouthful of blood, and her lips lightly started to tremble.

The Ghost Emperor… as expected, he was different from normal men.

He, who had always been cold and heartless and never approached women, would be this generous towards a woman! Why did a man like this not have his eyes on her instead? Lin Yating's heart constricted due to her jealousy, and she tightly clenched her fists. Her nails deeply dug into her palm, but she was completely unaware.

Lin Yating's mind could not reconcile with this, and she harshly bit her lips and asked, "Ghost Emperor, your status is remarkably noble, why would you do everything according to her will?"

Anyone could tell that in front of Yun Luofeng, the Ghost Emperor was in a disadvantageous position. For this woman, he laid down everything and indulged her without boundary.

"You don't have the right to know." The man's voice was cold and heartless. Besides Yun Luofeng, other women did not have the right to even make him give them a second glance, let alone answer her question.

After saying this, the man's dark eyes intently stared at Yun Luofeng. "Should we kill them now?"

He spoke the words simply, as though killing someone was as simple as eating a meal or drinking water.

"Wait a little more," Yun Luofeng replied with a faint smile.

"Alright," the man succinctly agreed.

"You won't ask why?" Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows.

The man paused before saying, "You have your own reasons for any decision that you make. I only need to trust you."

There was no reasoning behind his trust in her. Even if there came a day where she drew her sword on him, he would still choose to believe in her.

The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips turned up, "The people from Medical Pavilion sent news that Second Uncle is already on his way here. He should arrive today according to schedule. I will give the people of Medical City a surprise then."

She purposefully lowered her volume while saying these words so that only Yun Xiao, who was beside her, could hear.

Yun Xiao glanced at Yun Luofeng and turned around to walk out of the venue. Not long later, the cold figure once again entered the venue. In contrast to when he left, the man was holding a chair in his left hand and a bowl of grapes in his right hand. He walked to the front of Yun Luofeng with big strides.

"Where did you get this chair and fruit?" Yun Luofeng asked, stunned.

The man answered in a deadpan manner, "I stole them."

"…"

Looking at the man's matter-of-course expression, Yun Luofeng's forehead twitched. While outside, this man was always this domineering. Yun Luofeng patted her long robe and sat down. She languidly leaned against the back of the chair and looked at the people from Medical City with raised brows. "Lin Ge, do you know why I allowed you to come to the venue today?"

Lin Ge started. Although the Physician Association did not completely limit his freedom, it still should not have been this easy for him to come to the venue. Hence, Lin Ge was skeptical earlier about why he could easily walk inside the venue.

Did it… have something to do with Yun Luofeng?

"Because…" Yun Luofeng paused, her slightly narrowed eyes exuding a wicked light, "today, I have a surprise to give to your Medical City!"

Lin Yating shuddered and lowered her head. She could hardly save herself now, so she naturally could not care for Medical City. If it were not for Lin Ge's pampering and indulgence of Lin Hao, she would not be harmed to this degree, so why would she worry about Medical City?

"Yun Luofeng!" Lin Hao jumped up again and angrily bellowed, "For a woman like you who is worse than a woman from a brothel, if you did not seduce the elders of the Physician Association, do you think you have the right to step into a place like this? Both Yun Qingya and you are trash!"

Yun Xiao's eyes darkened, and his chilly gaze swept across Lin Hao…

But this gaze alone was enough to make Lin Hao feel like a strong force slammed into his chest. His body instantly flew back several meters and harshly knocked into the crowd.

Just as Lin Hao wanted to climb up from the ground, the cold man dressed in black already appeared in front of him. Lin Hao acutely felt the vicious aura exuding from the man. The man's hand tightly hoisted Lin Hao's shirt and harshly slammed him into the ground! With a boom, a deep crater appeared in the ground. The strength used by the man was apparent.

Inside the deep crater, Lin Hao kept spitting out blood. He supported himself, wanting to climb up, but this single movement caused his entire body to flare with pain, as though all the bones in his body were shattered.

"Dad, save me…"

His voice was shaky and pleading. It was similar to a hand that cruelly squeezed Lin Ge's heart.

"Enough!" Lin Ge tightly clenched his fists and closed his eyes. The moment that he opened his eyes, determination appeared in them. "If you want to hit someone, hit me. Hao'er is innocent."

Although Lin Ge still loathed Lin Hao for offending the Ghost Emperor due to his ignorance just now, how could his heart not hurt when faced with his favored son suffering such serious harm? He would rather it be him that the Ghost Emperor was tormenting than watching his own son getting hurt.

"Innocent?" Yun Luofeng snorted and said with a sneer, "Back then, he competed with my second uncle on the stage. It was because my second uncle defeated him that he became angry from shame and sent the experts of Medical City to kill my second uncle. How is this considered innocent?"

"This was all my…" Lin Ge opened his mouth to speak, wanting to assume all the responsibility in his son's place. Who knew that before he could speak, Lin Hao's manic voice would be heard from the crater.

"Yun Qingya deserved death to begin with! I am the Young City Master of Medical City, and he's only the young master of a General's Estate. Me competing with him is me thinking highly of him. What right did he have to defeat me? He should have stood still and accepted my beating!" Lin Hao angrily ground his teeth.

For the past years, he only needed to hear the name 'Yun Qingya' and he would recall that competition from more than 10 years ago—the biggest humiliation he had ever suffered in his entire life!

"Humph!" Lin Hao snorted and said with a sneer, "When the people of Medical City compete with me on the stage, they all know to yield to me. Only Yun Qingya was extremely stupid! Good thing that bastard paid for his mistake! Even if you take revenge against my Medical City, Yun Qingya that bastard still can't revive! Hahaha!"

His laugh was incredibly insane, as though he wanted to release all of his rage from the past years.

However, at this time, a crisp voice broke through the air and traveled to everyone's ears. "Are you certain I can't revive?"

The man's clear voice was a nightmare to Lin Hao for more than 10 years. Hence, after hearing these words, his smile abruptly froze, and his head robotically raised, stiffly looking at the sky…

In the clear blue sky, a man stood with his arms behind his back and his cyan robes lightly swaying. He was as graceful as a cantabile and exceptionally magnificent. His ink-black hair fluttered in the wind as a faint, mocking smile appeared on his handsome appearance.

Rumble!

At that moment, Lin Hao's mind turned chaotic, as though thunder was ceaselessly clapping. He looked up at the man in the air, who was as elegant and refined as an ink wash painting, in a stupefied manner and was stunned speechless. It was a while before he finally reacted. His complexion changed from its initial paleness to fury, and he angrily bellowed, "Yun Qingya, impossible! Why are you still alive, b*stard?"

More than ten years ago, this mutt clearly died in the hands of the experts from the Medical City, so how is he still alive?


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 661-670

In the sky, the man tranquilly smiled. His cool gaze shifting from Lin Hao's crazed appearance to Yun Luofeng's figure. His gaze gentled, making her feel as though she was bathing in sunlight.

"Xiao Feng'er, I've returned…"

I've returned…

The man's voice caused Yun Luofeng to be slightly moved emotionally. Intently watching the man in the air, she asked, "Second Uncle, should I congratulate you for breaking through to sky level?"

Flying in the air, sky-level spirit cultivator!

It was only after hearing Yun Luofeng's words that everyone came to a realization. Yun Qingya from the Yun Family actually broke through to sky level cultivation?

Lin Ge's face was very unsightly as he staggered back and collapsed butt-first on the ground. His face was filled with despair and was deathly pale.

"It was because I was lucky enough to receive the inheritance of a strong cultivator that I managed to break through this rapidly."

The reason that so many people wanted to head to the Forest of No Return despite its danger was that there were an innumerable amount of miracles in that forest! As long as you returned alive from the Forest of No Return, you would certainly attain an extremely formidable amount of power. This was precisely why so many people wanted to head to the Forest of No Return to try their luck.

Of course, the number of people who could return alive was extremely minute. Most of them were buried in that forest.

"Xiao Feng'er, let me handle the matter concerning Medical City," Yun Qingya faintly smiled, "I want to avenge my grievance from back then."

It had been ten years! Who could understand how he lived the past ten years? And the one who caused all this was Medical City!

Yun Qingya's gaze gradually focused on the people of Medical City. He slowly stepped down, and wherever his feet contacted, it was as though an innumerous number of green lotus blossomed under them.

"Do you still remember what you told me 10 years ago?" Yun Qingya's face still carried a smile, but that smile made people's hair stand on its end.

"10 years ago, you told me the strong consumed the weak in this world. Since my family background couldn't compare with Medical City, even if I died, it was deserved!"

Lin Ge's heart trembled with every step that Yun Qingya took. He tightly clenched his fists and fearfully looked at the refined man slowly stepping down from the air.

"You also said that Lin Hao competing with me was my utmost honor, and I should stand on the stage and allow him to beat me without fighting back! Since I fought back, I should accept Medical City's punishment for me!"

10 years ago, he only escaped the assassination by exerting all his strength! However, because of this, he needed to hide in a secret room for more than 10 years! Just how cruel was this to a vigorous young man in his prime?

"Now, our roles have switched, and the one being killed is your Medical City!" Yun Qingya slightly raised his cool eyes, the smile on his face slowly disappearing, "Right, there are also the strong cultivators of Medical City who once hunted me! I never forgot their appearance these past 10 years!"

Lin Ge opened his mouth, but he discovered his throat was so dry that he could not utter a single sound. It was only now that he finally felt regret! If he did not spoil Lin Hao since he was young, perhaps Medical City would not end up like this…

"Dad!" Lin Hao's voice contained irrepressible fury, "Why? Why didn't you ever tell me he was still alive? WHY?"

Lin Hao bitterly chuckled and shook his head, "I only didn't want to upset you, so I concealed it…"

Hearing this, Lin Hao's fury grew stronger, "Why didn't you kill him back then? Why didn't you eliminate the Yun Family? If you eliminated everyone from the Yun Family, so much wouldn't have happened now!"

Evidently, Lin Hao already attributed all of the responsibility to Lin Ge and did not reflect on his own conduct at all. The despair in Lin Ge's grew and grew. He never thought that his own son would blame him at a time like this.

"Hoho," Lin Yating snorted and mocking said, "this is the son you dearly loved for all these years! Not only does he like to stir trouble but also likes to shift the blame at a time like this. If it weren't for him, why would have so many things happen?"

"Shut up!" Lin Ge fiercely glared at Lin Yating with a twisted expression. "Do you think you are any good yourself? Don't forget how you praised yourself in front of the Ghost Emperor while you were disguised as someone else and wanted to use that to seduce him!"

"Who did I do that for?" Lin Yating's heart was slightly torn apart, and the expression on her face grew colder, "If it weren't for Medical City, I would have walked away long ago, why would have I needed to go seduce the Ghost Emperor? I did everything for you, but in the end, you actually said I was awful?"

Lin Ge painfully closed his eyes. Regardless of how flawed his son was, he was still the most important person in his life. How could he brush him aside?

He opened his eyes and directly looked at Yun Qingya, his eyes carrying a resolution to face death with serenity. "Yun Qingya, kill me if you want to kill someone. Let Hao'er go."

Yun Qingya sneered, "Do you think I will let off anyone from the Medical City?" He briefly paused before continuing, "I won't let off a single person who hurt me back then!"

Lin Ge's complexion gradually dimmed. If his life could restart, he definitely would not indulge Lin Hao like before. It was his indulgence that harmed him!

"Hahaha!" Lin Ge suddenly started laughing. As he laughed, tears carelessly flowed down his face. "Yun Qingya, you won. And I lost devastatingly! However, even if I risk my life, I will still send Hao'er out! I won't let him die here."

With a swish, Lin Ge swiftly charged toward Lin Hao and picked him up from the crater. Then, he gathered all of his spiritual energy into his arm and forcefully tossed Lin Hao away.

"Hao'er, quickly leave! Don't ever avenge us!"

"Dad!" Lin Hao's voice was mournful. He extended his arm toward Lin Ge on the ground, his pain worn on his face. Perhaps his heart finally had some regret now…

At the same time, an eagle flew toward him, and Lin Hao's body steadily landed on his back.

"Master!" Lin Ruobai's heart tightened, and she hurriedly looked at Yun Luofeng, "He escaped…"

"Not a problem," Yun Luofeng smiled, her eyes looking at Yun Qingya from start to end, "Second Uncle can handle this matter himself. We don't need to interfere."

Lin Ruobai nodded. Since Master said this, it meant Yun Qingya could use his own ability to resolve this matter.

"The male eagle that I raised for this long is finally somewhat useful! Hahaha," Lin Ge madly laughed, "Yun Qingya, I won't let you hurt my son."

Yun Qingya glanced at the eagle flying far away and calmly remarked, "With this eagle's speed, if I can take care of Lin Ge in one move, I should be able to catch up…"

Lin Ge's face transformed, and he snorted and said, "Yun Qingya, we are both sky level. Do you think you can take care of me in one move? Don't you think you're too arrogant? Even if I am not as strong as you, I can still hold you off for a bit…"

The cool and elegant man was already in front of him by the time he finished speaking. His body radiated a severe aura, and his palm carried a burst of wind that suddenly landed on Lin Ge.

Lin Ge's sneering face abruptly transformed. It was like a giant mountain pounded on his body, and he spat out a mouthful of blood. Before he could respond, Yun Qingya already launched in the air, chasing Lin Hao with an extremely swift speed.

"No!" Lin Ge's fury erupted as he tightly clutched his injured chest and watched with wide eyes as Yun Qingya reached the front of Lin Hao…

A cyan long sword pierced out from Lin Hao's back, and with a formidable strength, the man suddenly cleaved down. Then, Lin Hao and the male eagle were severed into two parts with one cleave. Blood colored the entire sky scarlet.

"Hao'er!" Lin Hao heart-wrenchingly screamed, his eyes were completely red as he watched the body fall from the sky.

There was nothing more painful than looking on helplessly as his own son die!

Lin Ge's body started trembling, his furious eyes intently glared at Yun Qingya. "Yun Qingya, don't you think you are too cruel?"

"Cruel?" Yun Qingya dryly smiled. "What is this compared to what your Medical City did in the past?"

Lin Ge's body ceaselessly trembled. Suddenly, he charged toward Yun Qingya as though he did not care for his life, his eyes brimming with bone-chilling hatred. "Yun Qingya, I want to perish with you!"

Even if he died, he would drag Yun Qingya to death with him so that he could avenge his son!

Plop!

Just as Lin Ge reached the front of Yun Qingya, a long sword entered his chest. His body shuddered as he dumbfoundedly glanced at the sword in front of his chest then at the man in front of him who remained as elegant as a chrysanthemum from start to end.

"Yun Qingya, you will definitely get your retribution!"

As he spoke his final words, his body fell from the air, his bones crushing and his body torn upon contact with the ground, dying with a horrible appearance.

"Now that I've taken care of Lin Ge and his son, next is the people who went after me back then." Yun Qingya announced calmly with the corner of his lips turned up as his cool gaze surveyed the entire venue.

In the venue, the people from Medical City shrunk back, wanting to lower their presence as much as possible! However, Yun Qingya's gaze was like a sword, piercing their bodies and giving them nowhere to hide.

"I remember you few came after me at that time," Yun Qingya's line of sight gradually stopped on several people, and he faintly smiled, "How come you're pretending to not recognize me upon seeing me this time around?"

Those people shivered from fright, and they dropped and kneeled on the ground with a plop.

"Young Master Qingya, we were listening to orders! It was Lin Ge who forced us to go kill you! I beg you to please let us go! We will definitely turn over a new leaf!"

Yun Qingya's smile was aloof. "Is that so? Then why do I remember how excited you were humiliating me back then? You also said that someone like me would never succeed!"

Hearing his words, that person's body jolted, and regret swelled his heart. If he knew it would be like this, they would not have said those humiliating things back then.

"Medical City must be eliminated, and you must die!"

Just as they all contemplated a countermeasure, the man's voice rung again, so cool that it made them shudder more.

"Second Uncle's matter is finally resolved." Yun Luofeng sucked on the grape that Yun Xiao handed to her lips as she languidly leaned against the back of the chair, "Yun Xiao, we should take care of our matters next too. What do you think?"

Looking at the young girl's wicked smile, Yun Xiao was startled briefly before he honestly confessed, "I came a few days late because I discovered the trail of that person."

He thought Yun Luofeng was scolding him for his tardiness, so without her pushing, he truthfully explained.

"That person?"

"My mother…"

Although Yun Xiao had never said anything, Yun Luofeng still felt that he certainly had some resentment in his heart towards his mother. Back then, after his mother left the Xiao Family, she disappeared without a trace and never went to search for him, causing him to survive on his own in the Forest of No Return. Even if he initially longed for his mother, after experiencing countless near deaths, even the strongest longing had turned into resentment.

However, even so, he still wanted to find her and at least understand why she did not go search for him for all these years…

"Yun Xiao, I wasn't asking where you went these last few days," Yun Luofeng left her train of thought and slightly narrowed her eyes. She slowly stood up and took a few steps toward the man in front of her, her lips slowly turning up, "I merely feel that you have been trained by me for a long time already, and it's about time to assess the results."

Despite the fact that the man was wearing a mask, Yun Luofeng could still sense the change in his aura.

"As long as you desire it, I can do anything for you – including bed warming!" The man's gaze was full of sincerity as he quietly watched the girl standing in front of him.

"Bed warming?" Yun Luofeng smiled, "The bed warming that you speak of, is it warming my covers or another meaning?"

When they first met, she had this man warm the bed, and he really ended up warming it for her! Back then, she was dumbstruck by the fact that there was a naive man like this in the world. Who knew that the words 'bed warming' would be uttered by him again…

As soon as Yun Luofeng finished speaking, she suddenly fell into an embrace, and the man's low and rough voice was heard beside her ear.

"The bed warming that I speak of… you will know its meaning in a moment."

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng's eyes narrowed, a wicked light flashing through her eyes.

"Yun Xiao, we haven't seen each other for a year, and you actually learned to be black belly 1 ?" her hand was lightly placed on his chest, slightly pushing his body away, and her slender fingers gently lifted his chin as she said smilingly, "However, I like it…"

The three words 'I like it' instantly made his pupils contract, and his breathing also unconsciously heated up.

"There are too many people here, let us return to our room to chat."

The girl's smile was very beautiful, so beautiful that it made people's hearts pound. Especially when she hooked her finger at the man after saying those words. This seductive action could hook other people's heart and spirit in an instant.

Yun Qingya was already no stranger to his niece's behavior, so he did not react and continued to deal with the people from Medical City.

However, for other people who were not familiar with Yun Luofeng's personality, after seeing the conversation between them, they felt like they were struck by lightning and were flabbergasted.

Some men even looked at Yun Xiao with envy. How they wished the one who was being treated like this was them…

Lin Yating went mad with jealousy, and her fingers were tightly gripped together as she intently glared at Yun Luofeng with malice.

However, the current her could hardly defend herself, let alone avenge herself.

Inside the room, the flickering, faint yellow glow of the candle enveloped the entire room, setting off the handsome man and beautiful woman standing in front of the window. The picturesque scene of these two people standing side by side was similar to a pair of immortal lovers watching the bustling mortal world together with intertwined hands.

"Yun Xiao…" the girl gently called the man's name, but just as the last word was spoken, the man suddenly leaned over and kissed her lips.

The man's kiss was domineering, and his distinctively masculine scent, mixed with a faint fragrance, overwhelmed her and assaulted her nose.

Yun Luofeng lightly narrowed her eyes, seriously evaluating the man kissing her. This is already the nth time that the man initiated a kiss with her, and she had also changed from being astonished initially to being accustomed. However, in contrast to being dominated, she preferred dominating this man…

"Bai Su is very dangerous," the man released the girl he was pressing against the wall and seriously said.

Yun Luofeng smiled, "And then?"

"You… stay away from him."

"Yun Xiao, are you jealous?"

Looking at the man's awkward but also imperious expression, the smile on her face deepened as she looked at the man in front of her.

Yun Xiao honestly nodded. "Yes."

He paused for a moment before adding, "I'm also afraid he'll injure you."

"Yun Xiao, don't worry, I can take care of myself," Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes again and said with a wicked smile, "But I will stay away from Bai Su. That man gives me an uncomfortable feeling."

Bai Su gave her a different feeling than Yun Xiao.

By Yun Xiao's side, she was very relaxed. Even if she was not on guard at all, she knew that this man would protect her whenever there's danger. But Bai Su was different! As soon as Bai Su appeared in front of her, she would sense a dangerous aura that made her stay vigilant at all times and not dare to relax the slightest.

"Right…" As though recalling something, she continued, "tell me first about the situation with your mother."

Yun Xiao grew silent, and it was a long while before he said, "She… is on the other side of the Forest of No Return!"

The Forest of No Return traversed the entire continent. The place that Yun Luofeng lived in was on the east side of the forest. As for what was on the west side, because one needed to cross the entire Forest of No Return, no one knew still to date.

Yun Luofeng looked up and watched the man in front of him, saying, "Yun Xiao, if you want to find your mother, I will accompany you."

"Alright," Yun Xiao lightly pursed his lips, his deep eyes reflecting the girl's reflection, "it's already been many years since I've seen her, so I'm also not familiar with her current personality, but…" his eyes became particularly determined at this moment, "…no matter what happens, I will stand on your side, even if you became enemies with the heavens!"

Yun Xiao's voice slightly shook as he intently stared at Yun Luofeng, "If you're enemies with the heavens, then the heavens are my enemy!"

Her loved ones, he would protect them with his life! Her enemies, he would eliminate them with his life just the same!

"Yun Xiao…" Yun Luofeng suddenly took two steps forward and tightly pressed on Yun Xiao's shoulders, pushing his body towards the ground, then leaning over him.

"How about we dual cultivate?" Her hand gently waved, and the man's clothes were stripped away by her. Instantly, his alluring eight-pack crashed into the girl's sight.

Xiao Mo was the most sensitive to these two words. He was originally watering and weeding Yun Luofeng's medicinal field, but he immediately sprang up, his glittering eyes brimming with excitement.

"Master, you've finally come around! It hasn't been easy." Xiao Mo nearly shed tears due to his excitement.

He felt like he was finally seeing the moon being revealed by the parting clouds! As long as his master dual cultivated with Yun Xiao, then his master's cultivation would raise a lot and he would also be able to leave the God's Code Space for longer periods of time.

After Yun Luofeng spoke, Yun Xiao tightly tugged her arms, turning her over so that he was pressing her against the floor instead. Perhaps afraid that Yun Luofeng's head would hit the ground while he turned her over, he subconsciously used his palm to cushion the back of her head to prevent impact.

"After dual cultivating, you need to be responsible to me."

"…" Yun Luofeng was briefly startled before asking, "How should I be responsible?"

"Marriage." What the man wanted was very simple. Since they already decided to dual cultivate, then they must marry! Then he paused briefly and added, "You can't be a rascal."

"…" Yun Luofeng suddenly lost her ability to speak. It was a while before she finally found her voice, "Where did you hear the words 'be a rascal'?"

The saying goes that people in relationships that don't have marriage as the end goal are being a rascal.

Although… it is true that she had been a rascal to Yun Xiao all along…

"Your grandfather said it." The man had always been very honest in front of Yun Luofeng, so he sold the grandfather out without a second thought.

Yun Luofeng's forehead pulsed. "Stay farther away from my grandfather from now on so that he doesn't corrupt you."

"You want to be a rascal?" Yun Xiao lowered his head to look at the girl under him, "You already ate me clean, so I belong to you for the rest of my life. You can't shoo me away, you can't beat me away, I will cling to you with all my might."

After saying this, he forcefully kissed the girl, as though he wanted to unburden himself of all the longing that he felt during this period of time. No one knew how he survived the days spent inside the Secret Realm. Even the seven years spent inside the Forest of No Return was not as endless as this past year.

"…"

At some point in time, they became completely stripped of their clothing. Afraid that the floor was too cold, Yun Xiao moved the girl onto the bed. On the spacious bed, they faced each other naked. Yun Xiao's movements were somewhat inexperienced, highlighting his innocence.

However, before the two people could go further, the scent of blood suddenly drifted into Yun Xiao's nose, causing his face to abruptly change.

"You're injured?"

He did not have the presence of mind to care about the primitive desire in his heart anymore and hurriedly pressed on Yun Luofeng's shoulders. He anxiously scanned her body. When he saw the red pool under her lower body, his face abruptly froze.

At that moment, an imperceptible embarrassment flitted through his handsome appearance. Of course, Yun Luofeng was the more embarrassed one. Her menses every month was very punctual, but it was about 10 days early this time and struck her completely unprepared. She suddenly thought of something and looked up, her eyes locking on the man, "Yun Xiao, you know what this is?"

Under Yun Luofeng's eyes, Yun Xiao slowly nodded. "Back when I was at the Yun residence, in order to take care of you better, I studied some books about women. That book said that women needed ginger tea to warm their stomach after their menses arrives, so I retained it…"

"Not right, this isn't right…" Xiao Mo's anxious voice was suddenly heard from inside Yun Luofeng's spirit.

"Because Master's an Incorporeal Spirit body type, your menses always arrive punctually. There's no way it would deviate! Especially since it happened while Master and Yun Xiao were about to dual cultivate, this timing is too coincidental! There's definitely something wrong with this situation."

Yun Luofeng started briefly and lightly frowned. She looked up at Yun Xiao and said, "Yun Xiao, wait a moment for me."

After saying this, she closed her eyes and allowed her consciousness to enter the God's Code World.

She caught sight of the panicking Xiao Mo at first glance. The little guy was holding a book and currently searching for something.

"Xiao Mo, what's going on?" Yun Luofeng asked with slightly furrowed brows.

"I also don't know. I'm looking for an answer now," Xiao Mo tightly bit his lips, then his eyes lit up all of a sudden, "Found it! I know why."

Xiao Mo stood up from the ground and put away the book in his hands. His big shining eyes looked up at Yun Luofeng, "This ancient text says that because a large amount of power rushes into the body when an Incorporeal Spirit body type and a Corporeal Spirit body type dual cultivate, if the cultivator's strength is too low, their body will explode and they will die! Hence, it's only after the Incorporeal Spirit body type person breaks through to eminent-level cultivator that they can dual cultivate."

Yun Luofeng smiled evilly, making Xiao Mo's blood run cold.

"Ma-master…" Xiao Mo harshly gulped and unconsciously retreated back several steps.

"Xiao Mo, why didn't you tell me this matter sooner?" Yun Luofeng took a few steps toward Xiao Mo, a dangerous aura emanating from her body.

Xiao Mo wanted to cry. "I also didn't know. I have forgotten many things, so I had no clue something like this would happen…"

"Then tell me. Yun Xiao and I also faced each other naked back at the Xiao Estate, why didn't this happen then?" Yun Luofeng closely questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That… that is probably because Master's lust wasn't provoked. This time, your lust was provoked and the Medical God's Code felt it, so it made your menses arrive early," Xiao Mo's shining eyes were full of timidity, "Master, I really didn't know anything, I'm innocent…"

Speaking to here, Xiao Mo's heart was full of pity. They were about to successfully dual cultivate, but then this happened.

"What is the book that you were flipping through just now?" Yun Luofeng questioned with a wicked smile.

"This is an ancient text. Some secret matters in the continent are written on it, including the written record of the Medical God's Code…" Xiao Mo weakly answered. Now, the way it worked was he would answer whatever Yun Luofeng asked, and he did not dare to have any intention to disobey.

"Memorize that ancient text within three days," Yun Luofeng looked up and indifferently said.

"What?" Xiao Mo nearly jumped up from shock and donned on a miserable expression, "Master, you're being too cruel to me. I hate reading books the most!"

Although he had dwelled inside the God's Code World for these many years, he still had not memorized this ancient text, so his hatred for book recitation was apparent. If he were not being lazy, this situation would not have happened.

"Would you rather memorize a book or be the wife of Xiao Bai?" Yun Luofeng looked at Xiao Mo with a smile, her voice laced with coercion.

Xiao Mo pouted, aggrieved, and looked at Yun Luofeng pathetically. "Can I choose neither?"

Yun Luofeng raised her brows and looked Xiao Mo with a smile in her eyes. "What do you think?"

These four words turned Xiao Mo's expression more aggrieved, and his resentful eyes unwaveringly looked at Yun Luofeng. If someone unaware saw this scene, they would definitely think that Yun Luofeng did something monstrous to him.

"That…" Xiao Mo pitifully said, "…can you give me half a month? Three days is simply too short."

At that moment, he already made a choice. He would rather go memorize a book than be the wife of Xiao Bai! Moreover, he was a man, how could he be the wife of a little girl?

"Alright," Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and said with a wicked smile, "if you can't recite this book from memory without a single mistake in half a month, then I will immediately betroth you to Xiao Bai."

Hearing this, Xiao Mo instantly jumped up and an unshakeable determination was on his adorable face. "Master, don't worry! I'll engrave all the contents of this ancient text onto my heart!" What a joke! That girl, Xiao Bai, was a lot scarier than reciting a book from memory! How could he not obey Yun Luofeng's orders?

"Hn?" Then, Yun Luofeng detected a fluctuation from the outside world, and a cold glint flashed through her features. "It appears that someone has burst in."

After saying this, she hurriedly made her consciousness leave God's Code World.

…

Inside the elegant room, a young girl, who originally had her eyes closed in rest, abruptly opened her eyes. A familiar face entered her sight, making her pupils contract.

The night air swept across a man, and his black clothes lightly fluttered in the wind as he silently stood under the moonlight. His whole figure was grim and desolate, and the aura around him was very sharp and full of volatility.

Then, the man in front of Yun Xiao discovered Yun Luofeng with her eyes opened, and a bewitching smile appeared on his handsome face. Although that smile was very beautiful, it made fury bubble forth in her heart.

"Bai Su! Why did you come here?" Her eyes were completely cold and dark as she got up from the bed. It was only now that Yun Luofeng realized she was clothed again at some point in time…

After hearing the girl's chilling voice, the smile on the man's lips deepened, "Of course, it's to… marry you!"

Of course, it's to—marry you!

These few words completely provoked the fury in Yun Xiao's heart. His dark eyes became colder and his low and hoarse voice was heard beside Yun Luofeng's ears, "Leave it to me!"

"Alright," Yun Luofeng lightly nodded. She was extremely confident in Yun Xiao's strength.

His cold eyes turned to Bai Su, and Yun Xiao's voice contained an intense killing intent, "Get out!"

When speaking to unimportant people, the man's style had always been extremely callous, and he never wasted his breath to speak an extra word.

Bai Su shook open the folded fan in his hand and bewitchingly smile, "I will definitely obtain this girl. If you must get in my way, then I can only kill you!"

"Loser!" Yun Xiao's words were as indifferent as always, but it could deeply stab other people's hearts. More than a year ago, in the Liujin Kingdom, Bai Su was defeated by him, so what is he but a loser?

As expected, after hearing his words, Bai Su's eyes darkened, and he coldly said, "I couldn't win against you before, but it doesn't mean I'm not your opponent now. If you have the skills, then follow me, and we'll see who's better."

After saying this, he turned around to head toward the doorway. Before leaving, he glanced at Yun Luofeng over his shoulder, his smile mysterious and evil, "I only need to kill your man, and you'll belong to me from now on. So you will be a member of my Bai Family in a moment!"

Facing Bai Su's bewitching and confident appearance, Yun Luofeng smiled. "You aren't Yun Xiao's opponent!"

Bai Su's eyes darkened, "You are that confident in him?"

"That's right!"

"Why?"

"Because he's my man!"

Because he's my man, and I always believe in my man!

Perhaps due to Yun Luofeng's words, the violent aura around Yun Xiao lessened, and the coldness in his eyes also gradually receded, a smile slowly appearing on his lips.

"Wait for me." After saying this, he stepped into the night, and his black, long-robed figure melded with it, disappearing from Yun Luofeng's sight.

…

The night was silent.

Inside the forest overgrown with weeds, Yun Xiao stopped walking and coldly turned to Bai Su, "Here is good."

"Ho," Bai Su sneered, "may I ask why you walked so far from the Physician Association?"

"Because…" Yun Xiao's voice was low, and his eyes were cold, "I'm afraid that the power I use will be too great and accidentally harm her who's nearby."

His power existed to protect her, not to harm her.

"Yun Xiao," Bai Su chuckled, "I would really like to know how strong you are! I wonder if I can experience your true strength today."

Yun Xiao did not say anything and responded to Bai Su with his strength instead. Abruptly, a formidable power rushed out of his body. At that moment, the sky was covered by grey clouds, and lightning flashed followed by rolling thunder. His long, black robes fluttered in the night sky, making his aura appear grimmer and harsher and exude a suffocating feeling.

Bai Su's expression became more austere, his wicked eyes intently watching the man, "So this is the Ghost Emperor's true strength. I must exchange pointers with you today!"

After saying this, an aura also arose from Bai Su's figure, evoking violent winds around him and the loud rustling of the leaves.

Boom!

The two of them launched an attack at the same time. A powerful force radiated from them, flattening the entire forest in an instant.

Bai Su retreated a few steps back, a trace of blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth. He looked up with grim eyes and coldly stared at the frigid man.

"There aren't many people that I respect in my life, and you, the Ghost Emperor, are considered one of them," Bai Su wiped the blood from his lips and lowly chuckled, "Unfortunately, we're rivals in love."

"Rivals in love?" Yun Xiao cuttingly glanced at him, "You don't have the right."

In truth, Bai Su did not like Yun Luofeng. He only wanted to pull her into the Bai Family! Anyone could see this. After hearing Yun Xiao's ruthless words, Bai Su slightly narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint flashing through them.

"Whether I have the right or not, you will find out someday! Today, besides coming here to find her, I also had another reason. I wanted to investigate your current strength, and I have felt your true strength now…"

The corner of Bai Su lips imperceptibly lifted up, "Perhaps we will become nemeses in the future, and the winner will obtain her."

Boom!

Yun Xiao's aura became increasingly imposing, akin to a giant mountain pressing down in an encompassing manner. The whole sky was a black mass, and the air was so heavy that it made others unable to breathe.

"You won't have the chance to win." Yun Xiao slowly approached Bai Su, a long sword appearing in his hand at some unknown time. The body of the sword emanated a chilling aura, making others tremble with fear.

"Ghost Emperor," Bai Su straightened his body and lazily leaned against the giant rock behind him as he fearlessly looked at him in the eyes, "you can't kill me." Sensing the killing intent from the man's body, Bai Su's voice had a trace of provocation. "I admit that I can't defeat you, but you also can't kill me! If I want to escape, I'm afraid you won't be able to stop me."

Yun Xiao halted his steps, his icy, dark eyes coldly looking at Bai Su. The killing intent on him grew stronger instead of lessening.

"I won't allow anyone to threaten her."

"I already said that you can't kill me," Bai Su reiterated.

Amidst the violent winds, the man's black clothes wildly fluttered up, his presence growing more imposing. Countless black flames appeared out of nowhere around him and rapidly attacked Bai Su.

"Even if I can't kill you, I can still make you unable to appear beside her!"

Boom!

Those flames were like hands with its claws brandished and rapidly swallowed Bai Su. However, the flames quickly exploded and closely after, Bai Su's battered figure appeared under the overcast sky. Bai Su's face was somewhat pale, and an evil and stern light enveloped his handsome face. His long, white robes were fairly ragged and did not have their prior elegance and dignity.

He suddenly started laughing, his laughter eerie and extremely terrifying.

"Ghost Emperor, the things that I set my eyes on, I will definitely obtain it even if I put my life on the line!"

Bang!

After Bai Su said those words, the ground suddenly exploded beneath his feet, creating a hole. His body suddenly dropped inside, but the moment that he fell in, the previously ruptured earth recovered its original appearance, as though nothing happened.

Faced with this, Yun Xiao's face retained its typical coldness, appearing to have anticipated everything already.

"Master," Qin Yuan slowly descended from the air and stood behind Yun Xiao as he stated with his fists cupped respectfully, "should this subordinate dig into the ground and get him out?"

"No need," Yun Xiao eyes were extremely icy, "he left already."

Qin Yuan said with his head lowered, "Then what if Bai Su does to Mistress…"

"He was burned by a blazing fire and can't recover without two years. In a moment, bring some soldiers to raze the Bai Estate to the ground! I want to force him out!"

He could not kill him indeed, but he could make him unable to appear beside Yun Luofeng. During these two years, he would not even have the time to recuperate, so how could he come to seek trouble from Yun Luofeng?

"Cough!" Yun Xiao coughed, and his palm tightly clutched his chest, pain flickering through his scrunched up features.

Although he obtained Hell Fire, he still suffered from very strong repercussions for using it. However, it was only the might of Hell Fire that could make Bai Su use two years to recover from his injuries!

"Master!" Qin Yuan anxiously called as his face turned pale with fright.

"It's nothing," Yun Xiao slowly lowered the hand clutching his chest and expressionlessly said, "Don't let her learn of this matter."

Qin Yuan's heart was somewhat moved. Master really laid down everything for Mistress! Not only was he whole-heartedly willing to stay beside her, but he also could not bear to let her know he was injured.

Perhaps, only Mistress could make Master yield in this world!


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 671-680

A slash in the air shattered the silence of the dark night.

In the air, a woman in red clothing held a small boy with ragged clothes in her arms as she swiftly ran towards the mountain path not far away.

The small boy wore broad robes that did not fit his figure. His hair was longer than him, reaching his ankles. He had a lovely and very adorable appearance, but his large eyes contained an evil and eerie light, giving him a maturity that exceeded his age.

"Young Master, we are already several thousand meters away from that place," the red-clothed woman lightly frowned, worry flashing through her striking face, "however, because you are seriously injured, it has caused your body to change to this appearance…"

The boy cast his eyes down and looked at his tiny hands and feet, a cold glint flickering through his eyes.

"The Ghost Emperor has harmed me to this extent. I will eventually take revenge against him one day! However, the matter of utmost importance is to find a place to heal! The injuries that he caused this time probably won't recover without at least two years."

Although this boy's voice was soft and cute, his tone was deadly earnest. He looked up and turned to the woman beside him, "Jin Yu, immediately take me away from here! With the Ghost Emperor's strength, I reckon it won't take long for them to find this place."

"Yes, Young Master," Jin Yu's face revealed her respect as she looked at the man with reverent eyes.

…

During the period after this, a commotion occurred on the Continent.

According to accounts, Bai Su provoked the Ghost Emperor somehow, leading to the Ghost Emperor's people to immediately raze the entire Bai Estate. On that day, the sound of sorrow was endless and blood formed rivers inside the Bai Estate!

However, even so, the young master of the Bai Family, Bai Su, did not make an appearance, and no one knew his whereabouts.

At this moment, Jin Yu slowly entered a mountain cave. She was dressed in red and strikingly beautiful, so beautiful that she should not exist. Her beauty was different from the gracefulness of Fang Ya and the flirtatious manner of the boss of Bamboo House, Chun Niang; she exuded a proud coldness instead. Her beautiful appearance only softened after seeing the little boy inside the cave.

"Young Master, it's time to drink your medicine."

Her voice was very soft, and her beautiful eyes remained on the little boy, as though he was the sole existence in her eyes.

"Put it down."

Bai Su sat cross-legged with his eyes closed, his pretty appearance dark. It was long before he opened his eyes and sighed, "I wonder how long it will take for my body to recover to its original state."

"Young Master," Jin Yu lightly pursed her red lips, "this subordinate has a matter to report. Ghost Emperor, he… exterminated the Bai Family."

"Oh?" Bai Su remained calm and collected as he raised his brows, "If he destroyed it, then he destroyed it. In any case, the people of the Bai Family are nothing but my puppets. If I weren't using the Bai Family to gradually recover my strength, I would not have remained with the Bai Family for this many years…"

"However, Young Master…"

"Jin Yu, how many years have you followed me?" Bai Su lifted his head slightly, his evil eyes landed on the woman's gorgeous face, "You have followed me running everywhere for these many years, it's truly been hard on you."

Jin Yu's heart suddenly jolted, and a cloud of red bloomed on her stunning face, "Young Master, ever since you saved me back then and brought me back to the Bai Family, my life has belonged to you. I am willing to do anything for you!"

For him, she would not regret it even if she became eternally damned!

However, when Bai Su picked her up twenty years ago, the man had this appearance, and twenty years later, his appearance remained like the same! It was as though the flow of time did not leave any marks on his body, and he was an immortal legend!

With the exception of how he became a little boy when he was seriously injured, he had the appearance of a twenty-year-old and never changed!

"Jin Yu, you don't have to call me 'Young Master' anymore. From now on, the Bai Family will no longer exist!" Bai Su said with a curve of his lips.

Jin Yu cupped his fists in salute, "Yes, my Lord."

"Jin Yu, in a few days, we will leave here and head to the Land of No Return!"

The Land of No Return was on the other side of the Forest of No Return! It was also the location of Yun Xiao's Mother! That place was named the Land of No Return because it was the same as the Forest of No Return – the people who went there never returned!

"Regardless of where my Lord wants to go, I will follow my Lord until my life ends!" Jin Yu lifted her head and looked at Bai Su, her beautiful eyes brimming with determination.

Her life was given by the Lord. Even if he wanted to take it back one day, she would not regret it!

"The recovery of my strength is too slow on this continent. Only by going there can I attain the ability to contend with the Ghost Emperor!" Bai Su slightly narrowed his eyes, "Moreover, I heard that the Ghost Emperor's mother is also there."

Jin Yu asked with astonishment, "The Ghost Emperor's Mother?"

"That's right," Bai Su's finger lightly tapped on the stone table in front of him, and he said with an eerie smile, "although I left that place a long time ago, I can still receive all the news from that place! At that time, we can make a fuss in front of the Ghost Emperor's family."

"What does my Lord want this subordinate to do?" Jin Yu inquired with a slight frown.

"It's simple. The Ghost Emperor's mother adopted a foster daughter. You will find a chance to approach that girl and compliment the Ghost Emperor as much as you can in front of her, preferably so that she falls in love with him! Then, I will have a chance to separate the Ghost Emperor and Yun Luofeng!"

Looking at the little boy's gloomy expression, jealousy bubbled up from her heart, but in the end, she suppressed all of the jealousy in her heart.

"Yes, My Lord!"

Since she was willing to do anything for her Lord, it also included helping him chase other women! Even if the woman her Lord loved was in danger and her Lord wanted to have her face this danger in her place, she would still save her without any hesitation!

"Jin Yu," the little boy stood up and looked up at the taller Jin Yu. His slender fingers gently lifted her chin up, and he used an extremely flirtatious tone to say, "After I achieve my goal, I definitely won't treat you unfairly."

Jin Yu's heart started pounding immediately, so fast that it made her feel like her heart was about to leave her chest.

She tightly bit her lips, her eyes looking at Bai Su with a deep love, "My Lord, as long as I can stay by your side, I am already satisfied and have no other desires."

"Alright," Bai Su let her go and wickedly smiled, "pack up a bit now. We will leave before the Ghost Emperor finds us."

After saying this, he flung his clothes and quickly walked out of the cave. Jin Yu watched Bai Su's disappearing figure with infatuation, her eyes containing a deep reverence.

"Although my Lord looks like this now, he is still incredibly handsome! Being able to accompany my Lord during this life is already a good fortune that took several lifetimes to accumulate, so I don't dare to expect anything else."

Yun Luofeng had no idea of what had happened in the cave. After solving the issues of the Physician Association, she returned to the General's Estate with Yun Qingya.

Not expecting that Yun Luofeng, Yun Xiao, and Yun Qingya had all returned at the same time, Yun Luo was so excited that he wept joyfully and took Yun Xiao and Yun Qingya to drink with him.

They rarely indulged themselves like this, so Yun Luofeng didn't stop them, but let Qingyan send them sober-up soup in case they got drunk. After doing all this, she went back to her room and rested. When the night fell, a cool figure came into the room lit by the moonlight.

The moment the man appeared in the room, Yun Luofeng had woken up from sleep, but she kept her eyes closed and did nothing. For a long time, she could not feel any movement of the man, but she could feel that the man was standing quietly by her bed, and his breath was so light as if he was afraid to disturb her…

"Feng'er… "

With a deep and husky voice, he vowed, "I will stay by your side for the rest of my life and make sure no one can hurt you."

A moved look appeared on Yun Luofeng's face and the next moment a soft kiss fell on her lashes, containing endless love. His kiss had no smell of alcohol but was fragrant and relaxing.

Suddenly, the girl lying in bed opened her eyes, and her dark eyes were smiling, "Yun Xiao, didn't you go drinking with my grandfather? Why are you back so soon?"

Yun Luo had no other hobbies except for wine and tea. If there was someone drinking with him, he could drink all night. In addition, to celebrate Second Uncle's return, Yun Luo invited all his friends to join the feast, so they probably would not come back tonight.

"Because I beat a royal princess."

Yun Xiao looked serious and he said righteously.

"…" Yun Luofeng touched her nose speechlessly, "Did she provoke you?"

"Yes," Yun Xiao answered with a hoarse yet magnetic voice, "she kept glancing at me."

"And then?"

"And then…I threw her out," Yun Xiao said, gazing at Yun Luofeng unblinkingly, "Only you are allowed to do that."

In this world, only Yun Luofeng could keep looking at him. As for other women, even though they just took a single look at him, he would involuntarily feel a burst of disgust.

Yun Luofeng raised her hand and patted Yun Xiao's face, slightly smiling, "Just ignore grandfather if he asks you to drink with him again, and let him moan alone."

"Okay." Yun Xiao's voice turned hoarser yet intoxicating. "I'll do whatever you say." He obeyed Yun Luofeng in every way and would never deny any of her proposals.

"Besides, you should be wearing a mask no matter whether you appear as the Ghost Emperor or Yun Xiao, in case another woman might covet you," Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and said playfully.

Yun Xiao nodded slightly, "I had the same idea."

Looking at Yun Xiao's serious face, Yun Luofeng was stunned and the corners of her mouth twitched, "I was just kidding. If you wear a mask, how can I see your face all the time? Besides, it's not comfortable to wear a mask…"

She was just kidding, but to her surprise, Yun Xiao would take her words so seriously.

Yun Xiao looked into Yun Luofeng's eyes, his tone resolute and unquestionable.

"I will take any word you say seriously!"

He would never take what she said as a joke, because he would carry out every single thing she told him!

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and slowly got up from the bed, and then she raised her hand and lifted his chin with a finger, "you know what? You look so charming when you are serious…"

She loved Yun Xiao for his sincerity and earnest!

How could she not be moved by such a man?

Not blinking, Yun Xiao lovingly gazed at the girl in front of her.

"And I think you look charming all the time."

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng raised a faint smile, a dangerous gleam flashed through her eyes, "Where did you learn these words?"

Yun Xiao answered honestly, "From a book."

"Which book?"

"A book written by Qin Yuan on how to please a woman."

Qin Yuan did write such a book for him, teaching him how to please a woman.

"Oh?" Yun Luofeng raised her brows, "How do you think you should please me?"

"Be good at cooking while being able to protect you; outperform rivals in love and be able to resist any woman's temptation." Yun Xiao slightly raised the corners of his lips, "If you ask me to go east, I won't go west; if you ask me to catch a dog, I won't chase a cat! And I should also please you with sweet talk."

Yun Xiao paused and went on, "I can do all of these."

But only for her.

"Good," Yun Luofeng nodded satisfactorily, "These are better than what Lin Qiong taught you. At least he didn't give you some Chungong Tu to study with me, nor ask you to seduce me."

If Qin Yuan heard her words, he would be moved to tears. His efforts in these days finally worked. With Mistress saying this, he would be safe from now on…

In the eyes of Yun Xiao's subordinates, their Master was quite scary. In particular, he always released a freezing aura, which almost suffocated them. But in front of Mistress, Master would withdraw that scary aura and become obedient and well-behaved!

Yes!

Qin Yuan described Yun Xiao as 'obedient and well-behaved'! It was because he knew well Yun Luofeng's position in Yun Xiao's heart that he told him to please Mistress in these ways.

Even if he didn't tell him these, Master would do it himself…

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng smiled, "I have one more thing to ask you. Why was a princess there when you were drinking with my grandfather?"

Yun Xiao took a look at Yun Luofeng, "That woman is a disciple of the Grand Tutor! The Grand Tutor was invited there, and she came with him… because the Grand Tutor wanted her to marry Yun Qingya!"

She could tell what had happened by his words. The Grand Tutor wanted to marry that princess to Yun Qingya, so he came to make a match for the princess and Yun Qingya. However, the princess didn't like her second uncle but had a crush on Yun Xiao. So Yun Xiao was pissed off by her and threw her out…

"What did my grandfather say?" Yun Luofeng's voice sounded sullen.

For some reason, she had an illusion that after she said this, Yun Xiao secretly smiled.

"He said he would no longer associate with the Grand Tutor and asked him and his disciple to get out."

"…" Yun Luofeng was speechless.

This was really Yun Luo's style of handling things.

Arrogant and domineering! And no one could stop him.

"I'm sleepy." Yun Luofeng lazily stretched herself, "Grandfather will deal with it, and we don't need to worry about it. Even if the princess falls in love with Second Uncle instead of you, I won't agree to have Second Uncle marry her, because my second aunt will be Ning Xin!"

From what she knew of Second Uncle, he wouldn't like an arrogant and willful princess.

After saying that, Yun Luofeng didn't ask any more about this matter. She narrowed her eyes and smiled at Yun Xiao. "Are you going to sleep with me or go out?"

"I'll follow you."

He didn't say it clearly, but he had already made himself clear. That was, he wanted to share the bed with Yun Luofeng! Even though they couldn't do anything now, he would be satisfied as long as he could hold her to sleep.

"Aren't you afraid that you won't be able to control yourself?" Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Xiao with a smile.

Yun Xiao kept silent and then said, "I can stand it."

"Okay, then you can share the bed with me."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, and the smile on her face was spreading…

The next day.

Soon after sunrise in the morning, Yun Luo's angry roar rang in the hall, "Why did you come here?"

Yun Luofeng heard his angry voice when she walked to the door of the hall. She gently raised her eyebrows and stepped in.

"Grandfather, why are you so angry this early in the morning?"

Hearing her voice, Yun Luo gradually calmed down. "Feng'er, why did you come here?" Yun Luo looked at the girl walking into the hall with a loving smile on his face.

As if not seeing another old man and a girl in the hall, Yun Luofeng walked slowly to Yun Luo. "Your voice is so loud, and I'm afraid that the whole General's Estate has heard you. How can I not come?"

"Alas," Yun Luo sighed, "it's no big deal. I didn't expect to disturb you."

"Grandfather," Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly, "even if I didn't hear you, I would like to come here to see who dared covet my man." As she spoke, she turned her eyes to them.

The old man had white hair and beard, his wrinkled face looked helpless, and his old humpbacked figure looked so pitiful in the breeze. Next to him, a well-dressed girl was kneeling on her knees. Her face was a little pale, her eyes were filled with aggrieved tears, and she tightly bit her lip without saying a word.

Obviously, this girl was the Emperor's sister, the sixth princess of the Longyuan Kingdom!

She looked quite aggrieved and ashamed, as if it was a great shame for her, a princess, to kneel down to a general. However, not only the Grand Tutor, even her Royal Brother forced her to come here to apologize, so she had no choice but to come here and beg for forgiveness.

"Miss Yun, that was really the fault of the sixth princess, but she didn't intentionally look at your guard. Now I brought her here to apologize to you." In saying this, the Grand Tutor deliberately accentuated the word 'guard', but he didn't notice that Yun Luofeng's eyes darkened after she heard his words.

The Grand Tutor hurriedly elbowed the sixth princess and snapped, "Come on, apologize to Miss Yun!"

The sixth princess bit her lips, tears burst into her eyes, and she said timidly, "Sor…Sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

The Yun Family was so powerful that even her Royal Brother was afraid of them. That was why her Royal Brother insisted she should come to apologize to them. But…

Thinking of her first meeting with Yun Xiao, she felt her heart skip a beat once more.

At that time, Yun Luofeng was summoned to the Imperial Palace by Gao Tu, and she heard of it and secretly went there to peek! As a result, she saw the cool man standing next to Yun Luofeng. From then on, she fell head over heels in love with him and couldn't extricate herself!

She thought that she would not have the chance to get him in her life, but she didn't expect that she met him again yesterday, and she couldn't help peeping at him for she couldn't suppress the love for him. But to her surprise, he was pissed off by her behavior, and directly threw her from the balcony of the second floor to the street.

No one knew that at that moment, she had the impulse to kill herself!

She had that impulse not because she was disgraced in public, but because the man grabbed a person's clothes to wrap his hand when throwing her down… as if she was so dirty that he didn't want to touch her! How could she not be desperate being treated by her beloved man like this?

"General Yun, Miss Yun, Sixth Princess has apologized and has been punished. Can you forgive her now?" asked the Grand Tutor, carefully looking at Yun Luo.

Yun Luo snorted, "I have no intention of doing anything to you. Why did you come to bug me? Don't you know that the sight of you makes me sick? I didn't intend to do anything to you, but now looking at you, my hands are itching and I really want to do something to you…"

The sixth princess raised her eyes in horror and hurriedly turned her eyes to the Grand Tutor, as if looking for his help.

The Grand Tutor sighed heavily, "General, we have been friends for many years…"

"Friends? You flatter me! I just drank with you several times because you didn't hit the Yun Family when we were down. We are not friends but just drinking buddies at best!" Yun Luo paused and sneered, "Besides, though you didn't hit us, you didn't help us either. Why should I make my granddaughter and granddaughter-in-law unhappy because of you?"

Yun Luo had a clear mind on this issue. The sixth princess didn't go too far, so he would not do anything harsh to them, nor would he associate with them any longer! Now he finally figured out that there wasn't even one good person in the royal family!

The Grand Tutor gave a bitter smile, "General, are you really not going to forgive me?"

He took the sixth princess with him last night to build good relations with the Yun Family! Now even the royal family would have to concede to the General's Estate, and if he could build good relations with them through marriage, there would be countless benefits for him in the future! So he took his disciple with him, because in his eyes she was well-educated, gentle, and beautiful, and the Yun Family people would definitely be satisfied with her.

But it never occurred to him that his disciple, who he was proud of, didn't like Yun Qingya but had a crush on a guard of the Yun Family, and annoyed Yun Luo!

"Grandfather." Seeing Yun Luo was going to continue, Yun Luofeng glanced at him to stop him from speaking and cast a chilly glance at the sixth princess."Let me ask you, if the Yun Family was just a common family without any strength and had to depend on your royal family. What would you do after you fell in love with Yun Xiao?"

"I…"

"You would ask the emperor to issue an imperial decree, ordering me to give Yun Xiao to you!"

Yun Luofeng's eyes were very bright, as if she could see her thoughts.

The sixth princess turned pale and a look of panic appeared in her eyes. What she said was true!

If the Yun Family was not powerful, maybe she would ask her Royal Brother to directly order Yun Xiao to marry her! As for Yun Luofeng… she would designate another man for her.

"So, why should we forgive you?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "I'll give you the last chance. Leave here before I count to three, or else you will not be able to leave here forever!"

She knew that because of Yun Xiao's excellence, he would attract countless women! So she was ready to defeat all of them! Since Yun Xiao was the man she had chosen, he could only have her as his woman in his life!

"I…" The sixth princess bit her teeth, "I'm willing to be his concubine! You know what, since the first time I saw him in the palace when he took the seat of Noble Consort Mu for you, I have been fascinated by his temperament! I really don't want to hurt you. I just want to be with him. That is all I want!" The sixth princess finally confessed, and after saying this, she sank down on the ground and gazed at Yun Luofeng with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll get along. I have confidence."

Smack!

The Grand Tutor was dumbfounded at the sixth princess's words. After he realized what she had said, he slapped her and snapped, "Sixth Princess, do you know what you were talking about? He's just a guard, and you want to be a guard's concubine?"

The sixth princess shook her head, "He is not just a guard. He looks so powerful, domineering and noble. He can't be just a guard! Besides, even if he was only a guard, I would still marry him."

The Grand Tutor was so angry that he raised his hand again, but his hand didn't fall.

"Sixth Princess, did you forget what your royal brother told you before you came here? You… you are really stubborn!"

Not looking at Grand Tutor, the sixth princess fixed her eyes on Yun Luofeng.

"Sister Yun, I know he is not just your guard and he must have another identity! Although I don't know why he stays by your side as a guard, I'm sure that every man will have concubines. I don't think you want him to get a concubine who will contend with you for his love all the time, right?"

Her eyes were filled with sincerity, without any look of grievance. "I swear, if I become his concubine, I will obey you, respect you, and deal with his future concubines together with you. I only hope you can accept me, and I can even serve you as a maid."

"Haha…"

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng chuckled. Her voice was so chilly that it made the sixth princess's hair stand on end.

"You can ask him about his opinion if you want to be his concubine."

Catching a glimpse of the man walking into the hall, she raised the corners of her lips, with a faint smile in her eyes.

Not noticing the man behind her, the sixth princess bit her lips with her jade-white teeth, "I don't know when I offended him to make him humiliate me in public! Miss Yun, as his legal wife, you have the right to take concubines for him, so I'm emboldened to ask you to meet my request."

After the sixth princess said this, she suddenly felt a chilly aura coming from behind her, and she couldn't help but tremble.

"Really?" Yun Luofeng slowly approached the sixth princess, "What makes you believe I'll give my man to you?"

The sixth princess tried to suppress the fear in her heart and continued, "Miss Yun, he will have concubines sooner or later. Do you want him to find someone who won't obey you? Choosing me will save you from a lot of trouble…"

Boom!

All of a sudden, the chilly aura behind her grew intense, and an invisible fist slammed on her back. The next minute, her body flew out and she vomited a mouthful of blood.

As soon as the sixth princess fell to the ground, the Grand Tutor felt the great pressure on his body disappeared, and he could finally breathe. However, when he looked at the man's cold face, a wave of fear swept through him and his old body couldn't help but tremble. The moment Yun Xiao stepped into the hall, he had seen him, but when he was going to remind the sixth princess he suddenly found that he couldn't move or speak…

It was like having an invisible hand holding his neck hard.

"You… " The sixth princess raised her pale face and turned her shocked eyes to the black-robed man who was as cold and cruel as a hawk, and a fearful look gradually appeared in her eyes.

Yun Xiao coldly stared at the sixth princess. He didn't look at her even when he threw her out of the window last night in the restaurant, but now he fixed his eyes on her.

Gazed at by him, the sixth princess was supposed to be excited, but now she was not excited at all…

The man's eyes were so cold and cruel as if he was looking at a worm that he could crush at any time.

"Remember," Yun Luofeng sneered at the sixth princess, "no one is allowed to touch my man! If anyone dares to covet him, I'll make her regret it for the rest of her life!"

Not expecting Yun Luofeng would say this, the sixth princess gaped and hurriedly looked at the cold-faced man, only to find he had no response as if acquiescing in all of her behaviors. At this point, the sixth princess couldn't tell the feeling in her heart.

Jealous? Or envious?

All she knew was that she could never get this man in her life!

If she couldn't stay with him, what was the meaning of being alive?

"Sixth Princess, what are you trying to do?" Seeing that the sixth princess drew out her sword, the Grand Tutor hurriedly jumped at her, trying to take away the sword in her hand. However, before he had reached her, Yun Xiao raised his hand and slammed him. With a thump, he rolled out of the hall.

The man's cold and hoarse voice rang by her ear.

"Let her die if she wants to!

Except for Yun Luofeng, he would not pity any other woman in the world!

The sixth princess's finger quivered, and her hand on her neck also slightly trembled. Though she had made up her mind to commit suicide, she found it really hard to do. It never occurred to her that this man would be so cruel to her!

"Haha," the sixth princess laughed, her laughter so sad, "Since the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love with you! I won't ask for much but just want to stay by your side, no matter as a concubine or a maid. I am willing to forsake all my dignity for you. Why do you still treat me so ruthlessly?"

Yun Xiao looked at the sixth princess expressionlessly, "Are you going to kill yourself? Or should I help you?"

The sixth princess felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't grasp the sword in her hand and let it slip down to the ground from her palm, her slightly raised eyes filled with agony.

"How on earth have I offended you?

As a quiet person, Yun Xiao didn't like to talk much, but he seemed to feel that she hadn't been devastated enough, so he said, "Your stupid dream offended me!"

So it was her fond dream that offended him!

The sixth princess lowered her eyes, quietly picked up the sword on the ground, and smiled sadly, "I see. I won't be an eyesore to you anymore. If you want me to die, I can do as you wish!"

During the whole process, Yun Luofeng just held her arms before the chest and coldly looked on.

Love would make a woman lose her mind!

After all, she couldn't stay in the Yun Family forever, so she had to nip all dangers in the bud to prevent her family from being hurt. She would never give them any chance to take root!

Slowly putting the sword across her neck again, the sixth princess gazed at Yun Xiao sadly, an unwilling gleam in her eyes. She was hoping the man could have a little bit of pity for her and stop her from committing suicide.

But he didn't!

Yun Xiao just looked at her coldly and expressionlessly.

"Mother." Suddenly, a soft and cute voice came from outside the hall.

Hearing the voice, all the people looked around. It was a white-robed cute little boy. He had bright eyes and innocent and adorable appearance, a bright smile on his cute little face.

_Xiao Mo?_ Yun Luofeng paused. Early this morning, Xiao Mo left the God Code World, saying that he had something to do! But now he appeared here…

"Mother, Father, I'm back."

Xiao Mo smiled brightly, but catching a glimpse of the sixth princess, he had a dark gleam in his eye. Intentionally, he stood at a distance from Yun Luofeng and exposed himself to the sixth princess…

Looking at the little boy who called him father, Yun Xiao froze. How could he not remember having a baby with Feng'er?

"Xiao Mo, where have you been?" Yun Luofeng frowned and walked towards Xiao Mo.

However, just at this moment, like a breeze blowing over, a figure quickly ran over and stopped in front of Xiao Mo.

No longer looking piteous, the sixth princess placed her sword on the neck of Xiao Mo and coldly stared at the people in the hall…

"Sixth Princess!"

Seeing the action of the sixth princess, the Grand Tutor was dumbfounded and then desperately shouted, "Let Young Master Yun go! You can die if you want to, but don't bring trouble on the whole royal family!"

"I'm going to die anyway. Why don't I fulfill my long-cherished wish before I die?" The sixth princess turned her eyes to Yun Xiao and her eyes softened, "I want to spend a night with you. As long as you agree, I'll let your son go!"

At this moment, the sixth princess fixed her eyes on Yun Xiao and didn't notice the evil smile on Xiao Mo's lips.

"You're courting death!

Yun Luo pounded the table and jumped to his feet. Blue veins stood out on his temples and he shouted angrily, "If you dare to touch a hair of my great-grandson, I will make you die a miserable death!"

"Haha," the sixth princess smiled sarcastically, "I've told you I'm going to die anyway. Why not satisfy myself before I die? General Yun, I think it's well worth trading your son-in-law's body for your great-grandson's life. Besides, I'll only take him for one night, not possess him forever!"

Yun Luofeng's eyes darkened, "I'm afraid… you can't afford to enjoy him."

"Yun Luofeng, I know you're quite possessive, or else you wouldn't have said that! But I have been very gracious to you. At least I won't force you to witness me making love with him! If you don't want your son's life, I can satisfy you!"

The sixth princess raised the corners of her lips and said coldly, "This is not my fault. You should blame your son who was so stupid to come out at such a time!"

Yun Luo was trembling in rage, "You won't have Yun Xiao or my great-grandson's life!" He was completely enraged this time! Not able to control himself, he released a powerful aura that destroyed the entire hall instantly!

"You don't have to do anything, Yun Xiao," Glancing at Yun Xiao who was going to move, Yun Luofeng said lightly, "Since Xiao Mo wants to play, let him have fun."

The sixth princess was only thinking of how to get Yun Xiao, but she forgot her real strength!

No matter Yun Luofeng or Yun Xiao, as long as they released a pressing power, the sixth princess would not be able to move, let alone hurt Xiao Mo.

But Yun Luofeng didn't do that!

From the moment Xiao Mo appeared, she had known what he was going to do. He just wanted to punish the sixth princess in his own way. Xiao Mo had been bored in the God Code World for so many years, and she wouldn't mind indulging him a little bit.

"Yun Luofeng, You are still trying to scare me even now?" The sixth princess sneered, "I even got down on my knees to beg you, but you were so cruel to me! Then don't blame me for being rude! I must have him tonight, and you… will have to watch him making love to me! This is my punishment for you!"

The Grand Tutor almost fainted. He wondered why the sixth princess suddenly became so crazy and dared to say such words to Yun Luofeng who was viewed with awe by almost everyone. He didn't know that even a tender woman would become extremely crazy once she met the right man!

Just as the Grand Tutor was going to scold her again, a soft and cute voice suddenly rang and spread with the breeze.

"Auntie, how are you going to kill me?" Xiao Mo's voice was so calm that it sounded a little bit scary.

"Of course cut your head off and kick it for fun, but if your mother could agree…"

The sixth princess turned around to look with a sneer, and suddenly her words were stuck in her throat, and her eyes were wide open as if she saw something horrible.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 681-690

"Auntie, you want to cut my head off? Like this?"

In the hall, the little boy took his head off and held it in his hands, with an innocent smile on his face, which looked so spooky at this moment.

"Ahh!" A shrill scream rang throughout the whole General's Estate.

"Auntie, didn't you say you were going to cut my head off? Now that I've done it for you, aren't you going to thank me?" Looking at the sixth princess who kept retreating, Xiao Mo smiled, and pressed on toward her, handing his head to her. "You can kick it for fun."

His face was so close to the sixth princess, and his bright eyes were filled with a creepy smile.

"Don't… don't come any closer!"

Thud!

The sixth princess's sword fell on the ground, her legs trembling, and her pale face full of fear. A pungent smell of urine wafted through the air.

"It was you who wanted to kick my head for fun. I was sorry to hear that you were so poor that you couldn't even afford a football, so I took my head and gave it to you as a present. Why won't you accept my offer?"

Hearing Xiao Mo's words, the sixth princess showed the whites of her eyes and fainted completely.

"She is so boring." Xiao Mo curled his lips and put his head back on his neck, "She fainted so easily! Mother, what do you want to do with her now?"

Xiao Mo turned his head to look at Yun Luofeng only to find Yun Luo, who was still furious one minute ago, had been completely scared shitless and stared at him dumbfounded.

Feeling a little guilty, he softly called, "Great-grandfather."

Flop!

Hearing Xiao Mo's voice, Yun Luo also showed the whites of his eyes and passed out. Anyone who saw a living person still talk after taking off their own head would faint.

Except for Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, because the two had exceptionally strong minds!

"Grandfather!" Yun Luofeng, with a slight change of expression, hurried forward and pressed Yun Luo's philtrum with force. Meanwhile, a stream of spiritual energy went through her fingers into Yun Luo's philtrum.

Yun Luo slowly woke up, "Feng'er, did I just dream? I dreamed that Xiao Mo took his head off?"

Looking at Xiao Mo, who was quietly standing off to one side, Yun Luofeng helplessly sighed, "Grandfather, I have a confession to make to you!"

"What is it?" Yun Luo was stunned and asked.

"Xiao Mo pretended to be my son when Bai Su came to propose to me because he didn't want other men to covet me!" Yun Luofeng pulled Xiao Mo from the side and continued, "Though this little guy only looks to be about six years old, he's actually older than all of us combined!"

Completely at a loss, Yun Luo asked confusedly, "Feng'er, what do you mean? I don't understand."

Xiao Mo was older than all of them combined?

He was only five or six years old.

"He's not human." She finally told the identity of Xiao Mo.

"Grandfather, I've been hiding my secret from you all these years!" Yun Luofeng raised her eyes and deeply gazed at Yun Luo, "Everyone says that I concealed my strength and burst out with great power later on, but as a matter of fact, I really was a trash and I didn't conceal any strength!"

With his mouth wide open, Yun Luo looked at Yun Luofeng in astonishment.

"You mean you changed from a trash to a sky-level spirit cultivator within just two years?"

It was simply impossible to make this change within two years!

"Exactly," said Yun Luofeng, nodding. "This is all because that I met Xiao Mo! He has lived long enough to know how to rebuild me from a trash to a genius."

What Yun Luofeng said was true. If it weren't for the prescription that Xiao Mo gave her, she would have been stuck with the label of trash! But again, there were still lots of things that she didn't tell Yun Luo. For example, time-travel… and the medicinal fields!

Yun Luo gaped at her. Though he had a lot of questions to ask her, in the end he didn't ask her anything. No matter what had happened, she was his granddaughter, and that was enough.

"Feng'er, all I want to say is that," Yun Luo got up from the ground and said stubbornly, "I don't care whether Xiao Mo was born by you or not, or how many years he has lived. He is just my great-grandson!"

Yun Luo really liked Xiao Mo! Even if he was not born by Yun Luofeng, he would still treat him as his great-grandson.

"It's up to you." Yun Luofeng shrugged and turned to Xiao Mo, "You don't have to call me mother anymore, and don't ever scare my grandfather again!"

Xiao Mo made a face and said with a smile, "Master, I forgot that my great-grandfather was here, so I scared him. I swear I'll never do such a thing when he is around."

Hearing how he called him, Yun Luo was quite happy, but the next minute he looked at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao with a plaintive look.

"When are you two going to have a baby?"

"Well…" Yun Luofeng touched her nose, "I'm not sure."

"Give me an exact time!" Yun Luo stared at her and asked.

"Maybe… when I become a god-level spirit cultivator."

"What?" Yun Luo jumped up in anger, "When you become a god-level spirit cultivator? How long do I have to wait? No way! I want a great-grandchild! Now I order you to get married and give birth to a baby as soon as possible!"

There was a phrase 'old kid', describing an old person who was as self-willed as a kid. This description suited him well.

"Don't worry, General Yun," Raising his hand and pulling Yun Luofeng into his arms, Yun Xiao lowered his eyes to gaze at her stunningly beautiful face, "We will finish the task as soon as possible!"

"General Yun? You should call me grandfather!" Yun Luo, who glared at Yun Luofeng, suddenly showed a bright smile on his wrinkled face when he looked at Yun Xiao.

Seeing this, Yun Luofeng suspected that maybe Yun Xiao was the old guy's biological grandson, and she was a foster one. If not, why did he treat them so differently?!

However, hearing Yun Luo's words, Yun Xiao stiffened. Over the years, he had never had a family, especially a grandfather! So it was really hard for him to say this word.

Noticing that Yun Xiao was embarrassed, Yun Luofeng turned to Yun Luo and wanted to say something to resolve Yun Xiao's embarrassment. However, just at that moment, she heard his cool and hoarse voice ring.

"Grandfather…"

His voice contained a touch of awkwardness. Obviously, he hadn't got used to this term.

"Haha," Yun Luo laughed out loud, "I'm so happy to hear that!"

Yun Luofeng was a little bit aggrieved. "I have been calling you grandfather every day all these years, but I never saw that you were so happy."

"I was called that by my grandson-in-law! That's different!" Yun Luo stared at Yun Luofeng and said sourly.

"Grandfather, am I really your granddaughter?"

"If you don't annoy me all day long, I'll admit you're my granddaughter!" Yun Luo snorted and went on, "Clear up the mess. I'm going out for tea." Saying this, he turned around and walked out of the hall.

As a matter of fact, Yun Luo was very concerned about her! If Yun Luofeng was bullied, he would be the first one who jumped out to protect her!

Love me, love my dog.

It was because Yun Xiao loved Yun Luofeng whole-heartedly that he would accept Yun Xiao! If it were a man like Gao Lin, even if Yun Luofeng liked him, he would not accept him!

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the sixth princess who had passed out, and coldly ordered, an icy gleam in her eyes, "Xiao Mo, wake her up!"

"Master, you asked the right person! I'm very good at waking people up!" Xiao Mo cracked an evil smile and slowly walked to the sixth princess. There was a dagger in his hand, which was shining with an icy light under the morning light.

"Ah!" The sixth princess immediately woke up when Xiao Mo cut off one of her fingers with the dagger. Seeing Xiao Mo who was grimly smiling at her, she couldn't help but tremble.

"You… don't come any closer! Help, Master, help me!"

Unfortunately, the Grand Tutor was also scared senseless by Xiao Mo's previous behavior and couldn't respond to the sixth princess's call for help.

"Do you still want to kick my head for fun?" Xiao Mo smiled wickedly, "If you still want it, I don't mind taking it off again."

"No, no! Please, please let me go! I dare not do it again!"

The sixth princess hurriedly fell to her knees and kowtowed to him. She banged her head against the floor so hard that she didn't notice that her forehead was bleeding! Though she claimed that she was not afraid of committing suicide, she who had been living a luxurious and pampered life really didn't want to die!

"Do you still want to steal my mother's man?"

"No… I don't!"

Being panic-stricken, the sixth princess tightly bit her whitened lips, and it never occurred to her that Yun Luofeng's son was such a freak!

Only a freak was able to take his own head off when he was still alive!

The sixth princess didn't know that Xiao Mo was not a human being, but a spirit body formed with the spiritual energies between heaven and earth! His body was made of spiritual energy. Unless his body was exploded with uncontrolled spiritual energy under a powerful opponent's attack, he would never die!

"You don't? Unfortunately, it's too late." Xiao Mo chuckled grimly. He turned his eyes to Yun Xiao and raised the corners of his lips, "Father Yun Xiao, how do you think I should deal with her?"

Though Yun Luofeng had told him not to call them father and mother, he still used this term in front of the sixth princess who coveted Yun Xiao.

"Torture her to death!" The man's voice was as cold as ever and drove the sixth princess into despair.

Torture her to death?

This man wanted her to be tortured to death?!

Then she would rather die now.

"No!" The sixth princess screamed in dismay, "You can't do this to me. It's too cruel! I don't want to be tortured to death!"

"Shut up!"

Xiao Mo's face darkened and he kicked the sixth princess hard on the chest, saying coldly, "Who allowed you to make such a noise in the Yun residence? My father wants you to be tortured to death, so you'll be tortured to death! But my parents won't do it themselves so that they won't get their hands dirty!"

Being kicked by Xiao Mo, the sixth princess spat out a mouthful of blood, her pale face filled with shock. She didn't know why this little guy was so powerful that she couldn't even resist him!

"Milk Tea!" Xiao Mo raised his chin, "Tear this woman to pieces! Oh, right, my father said she should be tortured to death. You can let her live a few more days! Don't kill her too soon."

"Squeak."

Squeaking, Milk Tea came out of Yun Luofeng's sleeve, rested his little paws on his hips and swaggered towards the sixth princess.

"How dare you threaten my master? Now you'll get your retribution!"

Milk Tea looked at the sixth princess with contempt and spoke like a human being, without concealing his ability.

Since Xiao Mo took off his head, the sixth princess was shocked again. With her eyes wide open, she stared at the gold-seeking hamster that was approaching her, her heart full of despair. It was not until now that she realized how she had underestimated the Yun Family!

Just this spiritual beast, who could talk like a human being, would be able to defeat the whole royal family! At the thought of this, the sixth princess closed her eyes. Regret gushed out from her heart and almost swallowed her up.

"Xiao Mo, clean her blood up in case it would stain the Yun residence."

Saying that, Yun Luofeng turned around and walked out of the hall.

Was she cruel?

On this continent where only power talked, she would become the meat on the chopping block if she was not cruel enough! Being kind, she would not be able to survive here!

If the sixth princess had only coveted Yun Xiao, maybe she wouldn't make her die so miserably! But she threatened her with Xiao Mo! Even though Xiao Mo was not afraid of the sixth princess with his strength, she couldn't stand it. No one could threaten her family.

Yes! In Yun Luofeng's heart, Xiao Mo was already her family! Had it not been for him, she would have died in the explosion of the experiment and would not have today's status.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng stopped and turned to look at the man beside her, "If someone threatens you or my family, I will send them to hell even at the expense of overthrowing the whole world!"

With a resolute look, Yun Xiao held her hand tightly, "No matter what you want to do, I'll always stand by your side."

Even if she wanted to overthrow this world!

Yun Luofeng smiled and her smile was so soft and beautiful, without any trace of the unruliness and aggressiveness that she usually showed.

"Yun Xiao, do you believe in reincarnation?" She slowly looked away and continued before Yun Xiao answered her, "I had a happy family in my past life, but because of the wealth my father had, someone killed my whole family! At that time, I was still young. My mother hid me, so I escaped from the disaster, but I had to watch my parents being killed and lying in a pool of blood. I was too scared to speak.

"The murderer who killed my parents adopted me and took over my family's property. After a few years, he sent me to an orphanage!"

Recalling her past life, Yun Luofeng became more determined.

"In my past life, I didn't live on this continent. That continent has no spiritual energy, and no one on it cultivates! Even so, it's also a world governed by the law of the jungle! In that world, money is everything!"

"In the years when I was in the orphanage, I experienced great hardship and suffered a lot of insults. After countless setbacks, I realized that being kind was useless! Strength was what counted!" Once again, Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Yun Xiao and continued,"So, in this life, I long for strength more than anyone! I want strength because I want to survive!"

In her past life, she had exhausted all efforts to survive. However, if she had not met her teacher, she would have spent her whole life in the dark!

"Yun Xiao, do you believe what I said?" Yun Luofeng gazed at Yun Xiao without blinking, her dark eyes shining with a special light.

Yun Xiao quietly embraced Yun Luofeng. Feeling that her body turned cold, he tried to comfort her.

"I'll believe anything you say!"

Yun Luofeng smiled, "All those things have gone. Now, I have a brand-new life. In that world, I have no family, and the only person I still care about is my teacher! Unfortunately, I died before I could avenge my parents."

Even though she knew who murdered her parents, she had no evidence, so she couldn't avenge them all those years…

"Where is that place you are talking about? Is the murderer who killed your whole family still alive?" asked Yun Xiao, frowning.

"The place where I lived was named Huaxia! The murderer who killed my parents is still at large."

It was her greatest regret that she couldn't avenge her parents!

Yun Xiao lowered his eyebrows and made a resolution in his heart.

"Yun Xiao, it will be grandfather's birthday soon. After his birthday, let's go to the other end of the Forest of No Return!"

And she would give him a present on Yun Luo's birthday…

Looking at Yun Luofeng's receding figure, Yun Xiao ordered coldly, "Qin Yuan, go check if there is a continent called Huaxia."

"Yes, Master."

Behind him, Qin Yuan humbly made an obeisance, but a puzzled look flickered across his eyes.

Huaxia? Why hadn't he heard of this place?

But he dared not to ask Yun Xiao. Since Master had asked him to look for it, he would try his best to find the Huaxia Continent!

"Besides," Yun Xiao coldly glanced at the unconscious Grand Tutor and ordered, "Destroy his dantian and throw him out! If he dares to step into the Yun Family again, break his leg!"

Except for Yun Luofeng, he was ruthlessness to everyone! That was why he was called the Ghost Emperor!

"Yes, Master."

Qin Yuan gave Grand Tutor a sympathetic look. This guy really shouldn't have taken the idiotic sixth princess as his disciple! Now he was just suffering from his own actions! How dare these people come to the Yun Family to provoke his Master again after pissing him off yesterday? He really should appreciate his Master for not killing him!

"Qin Yuan," Yun Xiao paused and gave another order, "Spread what has happened here today and make sure everyone knows about it!" After saying that, Yun Xiao left silently, and his cold figure gradually disappeared under the morning light.

Qin Yuan was quite efficient.

Since the sixth princess's behavior was really outrageous, everyone was shocked by her even though Qin Yuan didn't exaggerate what she had done. Within a day, all the people in the Imperial City knew what the sixth princess had done in the General's Estate.

It was said that she fell in love with Yun Luofeng's fiancé at first sight and tried to replace Yun Luofeng! But she was refused by Yun Luofeng, so she just kidnapped Yun Luofeng's son to threaten her! What she wanted, however, was to sleep with Yun Luofeng's fiancé for a night! She even shamelessly threw herself on that man…

Nobody knew that Xiao Mo took his own head off. Because the sixth princess fell in the hands of the Yun Family, and the Grand Tutor had gone crazy after waking up! He couldn't remember what had happened that day but kept whining, "Stop, Sixth Princess!" His words confirmed what the Yun Family had announced.

Suddenly, the whole Imperial City was in turmoil!

Who was Yun Luofeng? That woman was a cold-blooded devil! How dare the sixth princess covet her man? Wasn't that like bearding the lion in his den?

At this time, a man in an imperial robe was sitting on the throne. He looked a little pale and looked around at the ministers present.

"My ministers, Six has made an unforgivable mistake with the Yun Family. Do you have any remedy for this?"

A man in a court robe slowly came out, respectfully made an obeisance to the emperor and said, "Your Majesty, the sixth princess has offended the Yun Family, and if we don't want to be implicated in it, we'll have to give her up! After all, the heiress of the Yun Family is very domineering, and she is never a tolerant person! If you don't give up the sixth princess, the Yun Family will take you as an enemy."

The emperor sighed, "It seems that I have no choice."

Though the sixth princess was his sister, he had to give up on her, because she was daring enough to provoke the Yun Family people. Everyone knew that it would better to offend him than to offend the Yun Family people, even if it was just a servant of the Yun Family!

But she even dared to covet Yun Luofeng's man!

"Your Majesty!

Another minister stood up and said respectfully, "I think General Yun is no longer loyal to the Imperial Family! Now he is just a nominal general of the Longyuan Kingdom! So I suggest establishing a marital relationship with the Yun Family. Maybe it can repair the relationship between the Imperial Family and them."

"Establish a marital relation? With whom? Yun Luofeng or Yun Qingya?" asked the emperor, frowning.

The minister smiled, "All princes have been married, so it won't be Yun Luofeng, and we can only choose Yun Qingya! I suggest marrying Princess Lingxin to Yun Qingya.

The emperor's face changed slightly, "Princess Lingxin? I'm afraid she is not a suitable candidate… "

Lingxin was different from the sixth princess! Though Princess Lingxin was his half-sister, he didn't want to marry her to Yun Qingya. That was because Lingxin had a special constitution. When a male spirit cultivator made love to her, his strength would be greatly boosted!

Of course, he learned this just recently! Otherwise, when Gao Tu was in power, he would never have missed this excellent chance and would have surely used her to make the best profit for him!

It was found out completely by chance…

"Your Majesty, if it was in the past, we could randomly marry a princess into the Yun Family. However, now the Yun Family has been quite dissatisfied with the Imperial Family so if we don't offer them someone exceptional, the Yun Family will probably not accept her!" the minister tried to persuade the emperor.

Hearing his words, the other minister echoed, "Your Majesty, the prime minister is right. Please marry Princess Lingxin into the Yun Family. Maybe it can resolve the Yun Family's grievances against the Imperial Family."

"Please approve it, Your Majesty! It's worthwhile to sacrifice Princess Lingxin for the good of the Imperial Family!"

The emperor heaved a heavy sigh. Though he was really reluctant to approve it, he had no choice.

"The prime minister will be in charge of this issue. Now away, all of you."

"Yes, Your Majesty!

All the ministers knelt down and said respectfully.

The emperor flicked his sleeve and left without looking back.

…

The long-awaited birthday had finally come.

On this day, the Yun residence was quite bustling. A lot of visitors had come and the whole General's Estate was crowded with people and carriages. However, no matter how noble the visitor was, he would have to get down from his horse or carriage to walk into the Yun residence! Even the members of the Imperial Family were no exception. This showed the Yun Family's current position in people's minds.

Sitting in the hall with a smile, Yun Luo didn't go to greet the guests, but no one dared to criticize him because the Yun Family was really powerful now!

Who would dare to ask Yun Luo to receive him? So all the noble visitors came in themselves and went to fawningly congratulate Yun Luo on his birthday.

"General Yun, I, on behalf of the Imperial Family, wish you longevity and happiness." With a smile, the prime minister went up to Yun Luo, made an obeisance and said, "And I bring the Yun Family a present, which is for Master Qingya. I believe he will like it."

How could a man resist the temptation of a beautiful woman? What's more, he could improve his strength by making love to this beautiful woman! Every man would die to get such a woman! If Yun Qingya knew what the present was, he would certainly gladly accept it!

"Haha," Yun Luo laughed indifferently, "Then I shall thank Your Excellency on behalf of Qingya."

Though he said this, his expression showed that he was not interested in the prime minister's present.

Not hurrying to explain anything to him, the prime minister just smiled, "General Yun, you will know the value of this present later."

He was confident that the Yun Family would accept the present! And General Yun would surely appreciate him for that!

Unfortunately, Yun Luo didn't pay any attention to him but kept looking out of the hall, a look of eagerness in his eyes. Why hadn't the Ning Family people come? He planned to have Ning Xin and Qingya become engaged today! But the Ning Family hadn't come even though he had been waiting so long…

Just then, a servant hurriedly came in and reported, "Your Excellency, the Ning Family people came to congratulate you on your birthday!"

The Ning Family? Yun Luo's eyes lit up and he quickly stood up. Finally, they had come…

Thinking of this, Yun Luo rushed out to greet the family of his future daughter-in-law.

Seeing his action, the crowd in the hall was surprised. General Yun didn't even come to welcome the Medical Pavilion people. Who had come now? Why did he welcome them in person?

Seeing Elder Ning standing in the bustling courtyard, Yun Luo hurriedly came to him.

"General Yun, am I late?"

Looking at Yun Luo, who was coming to him quickly, Elder Ning smiled and asked.

"Haha," Yun Luo laughed, "You are just in time. Let's go! I have something to announce later."

Elder Ning smiled and followed Yun Luo into the hall.

The guests were curious and wondered who the old man was and why General Yun treated him so respectfully! But they would not ask something they shouldn't ask! Judging from Yun Luo's attitude toward him, they could tell that the old man must be a person of high rank.

"Elder Ning." Catching a glimpse of Elder Ning behind Yun Luo, Elder Rong came to greet him with a smile, "You are late."

Elder Ning stared at Elder Rong, "That's because your Medical Pavilion is located so close to the Yun Family, while I have to come from afar. By the way, where is Luofeng? I haven't seen my foster granddaughter for a long time, and I really want to talk with her."

During the year when Yun Luofeng was away from the Yun Family, Elder Ning stayed in the Yun Family to guard it! Several days ago, he heard that Yun Luofeng had destroyed Medical City. Though he wanted to wait for her to come back, something urgent came up, so he left the day before Yun Luofeng came back! So he hadn't seen Yun Luofeng for more than a year.

Foster granddaughter?

The crowd looked at each other. No wonder that General Yun treated the old man so respectfully, who turned out to be the foster grandfather of the heiress of the Yun Family. This old guy was really lucky to establish close connections with the Yun Family!

"Grandfather." Suddenly, a joyful voice came from outside the door. Just as Elder Ning looked around, Ning Xin walked quickly to him. "Grandfather, you've come?"

With a bright smile on her face, Ning Xin looked dignified and elegant, with graceful demeanor in every move that she made.

Yun Qingya quietly stood beside Ning Xin, a joyful smile on his jade-like handsome face.

"Xin'er," Elder Ning said with some relief when he saw the bright smile on his granddaughter's face, "You have been running around with me all these years, and now you are finally settling down. I guess I can rest assured."

For Elder Ning, nothing was more important than the happiness of his granddaughter. Now it seemed that she lived very well in the Yun Family, and he could feel the change from her smile…

She really had a hard time all these years!

"Haha, Elder Ning, don't worry, I'll take care of Xin'er for you." Yun Luo laughed and patted Elder Ning on the shoulder. Elder Ning smiled with relief, "Having the Yun Family take care of Xin'er, I'm not worried at all."

Hearing the conversation between the two old men, all the people in the hall realized that something special was going to happen! They curiously looked up and down at Ning Xin and Yun Qingya, as if trying to figure out the relationship between them.

Prime Minister Liu looked a little sullen.

This girl and Yun Qingya are too close. Especially since they came to the hall together, like a couple!

No way! He must help the Imperial Family establish a marital relationship with the Yun Family, and only in this way could the Imperial Family maintain prolonged prosperity!

And he believed that Princess Lingxin was way better than this girl!

"It seems that everyone is here."

Just then a wicked voice came from outside the door…

Suddenly, the whole hall quieted down, and all the people turned their eyes to the source of the voice.

Under the moonlight, a snow white-robed girl lightly walked in, her dark hair fluttering in the breeze, her wicked and gorgeous face lustrous, and she slightly raised the corners of her lips and showed a faint smile. Though the guests had already known that Yun Luofeng was the first beauty of the Longyuan Kingdom, they found she looked even more beautiful than a year ago.

Her beauty was simply beyond expression.

"Feng'er, you've come? Where is Ah Xiao?"

Glancing at Yun Luofeng's back and not finding Yun Xiao, Yun Luo slightly frowned. From what he knew of Yun Xiao, he would follow his granddaughter closely to guard her, but now he was not here. Was there something wrong?

Noticing Yun Luo's worry, Yun Luofeng smiled, "He has something to do and left for a while, but soon he will come to congratulate you on your birthday."

"Ok, then let's start the birthday feast." No longer asking, Yun Luo invited the guests to sit down. Then he flicked his sleeves and went to the seat of honor.

The birthday feast began in a lively atmosphere. Countless servants and maids came up to serve delicious food. At this time, restless with anxiety, Prime Minister Liu was not in the mood to taste the dishes. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure among the servants, and he jumped to his feet in shock.

"Are… are you Master of the Spirit Sect?

Before he was promoted as prime minister, he once went to the Spirit Sect to report the situation of the Longyuan Kingdom on behalf of Gao Tu, and was fortunate enough to see the master of the Spirit Sect.

But now, the noble master of the Spirit Sect was reduced to a servant of the Yun Family?

"Master of the Spirit Sect? The Spirit Sect behind the Longyuan Kingdom? Why would the master of the Spirit Sect serve as a servant here?"

"Prime Minister Liu, are you sure you didn't mistake this guy for Master of the Spirit Sect?"

On this continent, many common people only knew the royal families and had no idea that there were greater powers behind them! But the participants of Yun Luo's birthday feast were not common people! How could they not know the master of the Spirit Sect?

Even Yun Luofeng took a look at the master of the Spirit Sect.

It seemed that since the master of the Spirit Sect willingly acted as a servant in the Yun Family to atone for his crime, she had forgotten about him…

"Ahem," Yun Luo coughed and said proudly, "You really have sharp eyes! The master of the Spirit Sect has been working as a servant here for more than a year."

Boom!

Like being struck by a blot from the blue, all the guests were shocked and looked at Yun Luo in astonishment. The master of the Spirit Sect worked as a servant in the Yun Family? God! How strong was the power of the Yun Family to make the master of the Spirit Sect willingly serve as their servant?

Prime Minister Liu rolled his eyes and became more determined in establishing a marital relationship between the Imperial Family and the Yun Family!

"General Yun." He calmed down, stood up and said respectfully, "Now that Master Qingya has come, I will present my gift to him, I…"

"Wait a minute!" Yun Luo glanced at Prime Minister Liu and said aloofly, "Let's talk about it later. Now I have something to announce."

Hearing Yun Luo's words, Prime Minister Liu had no choice but to close his mouth. Anyway, he would still have a chance to present the gift.

Meeting Yun Luo's eyes, Ning Xin seemed to be aware of what was going to happen. She felt her heart skip a beat, and a shy look appeared on her beautiful and dignified face. Suddenly, a hand tightly held her little hand, and she gradually regained her composure.

"Today, I'm going to announce some good news. This is about my son's marriage," Yun Luo smiled and looked at Elder Ning, "Elder Ning, I really like your granddaughter. Would you marry her to my son?"

Elder Ning laughed, "Let Xin'er decide for herself, and I will respect her opinion."

Once again, Yun Luo looked at Ning Xin and smiled, "Xin'er, your Grandfather has agreed. How about you? Do you want to become my daughter-in-law?"

Ning Xin took a quick look at Yun Qingya and lowered her head in shyness, "Yes, I do."

It had been her dream to spend her life with Yun Qingya!

"Hahaha!" Yun Luo laughed heartily, "My son has a wife now! And I will choose a good day to hold a wedding for you! You must try your best to make babies, preferably two."

Obviously, Yun Luo couldn't wait to see a baby born in the Yun Family, no matter whether it would be his grandchild or great-grandchild, as long as it was a chubby baby!

"Congratulations, General. That is really a great thing." The guests all came forward to sincerely congratulate him.

Only Prime Minister Liu, who looked sullen, didn't move and clenched his hands.

Why? Why did a girl out of nowhere suddenly pop up and ruin his perfect plan?

This girl was simply no match for Princess Lingxin in identity or appearance. How could she become the Yun Luo's daughter-in-law?

"Oh, right…" Recalling something, Yun Luo turned to Prime Minister Liu, "Prime Minister Liu, did you know that my son was going to be engaged, so you prepared a wedding gift for him in advance? What is the gift? May I see it?"

Prime Minister Liu's eyes darkened and a resolute gleam flickered across his eyes, "Guards, bring my gift for Master Qingya here!"

Then, two guards came along with a big red box. The box was tied with red ribbon, with a big red flower pinned on the top and a big hole in the middle, and everyone wondered what was inside the box.

"Open it!" Prime Minister Liu waved and ordered.

"Yes, Your Excellency." The two guards dropped the box and opened it as ordered.

Seeing the gift in the box, let alone Yun Luo, even the guests in the hall were dumbfounded!

In the big red box, there was a girl of about seventeen or eighteen, who was bound by red ropes, with a red cloth in her mouth, and she piteously looked at the crowd, with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were clearly filled with fear.

Tightly holding Ning Xin's hand, Yun Qingya angrily turned his eyes to Prime Minister Liu, with a strong killing intent in his eyes.

Elder Ning, of course, was the angriest one!

How dare this *sshole send a woman to his grandson-in-law on his granddaughter's engagement day?

How could he allow his baby girl to suffer such grievance? However, Elder Ning knew that the Yun Family would deal with the matter, so he just snorted and did nothing.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 691-700

"Is this your gift for my son?"

Yun Luo gave a sneer and cast a grim glance at Prime Minister Liu.

Prime Minister Liu clenched his teeth and made an obeisance, "General Yun, this is Princess Lingxin. She has a special constitution, so His Majesty gives her to Master Qingya as a concubine! She will be very helpful to Master Qingya!

Speaking the word 'concubine', Prime Minister Liu was very reluctant.

After all, Ning Xin had been engaged with Yun Qingya. It was unrealistic to make Lingxin Yun Qingya's legal wife, so she could only become his concubine! But it didn't matter as long as the Imperial Family could establish a marital relationship with the Yun Family, no matter she was his wife or concubine. Moreover, he had faith in Lingxin.

With Lingxin's special constitution, as long as Yun Qingya learned the goodness of Lingxin, he would never give her up. Then, he would ask Princess Lingxin to require that she become Yun Qingya's wife. At that time, Yun Qingya would definitely divorce Ning Xin and make the princess his wife!

Yun Luo's face turned more sullen and he said with a sneer, "Prime Minister Liu, don't you know the rules of our family? We advocate monogamy and no man of our family shall have a concubine! You'd better give it up!"

In Yun Luo's opinion, concubinage would destroy a family's harmony! If a man wanted to be successful, his family must be peaceful! And to ensure a family's peacefulness, there could only be one mistress in the family! Besides, after he met Qingya's mother, he hadn't put any other woman in his heart! Though his wife had died, he had never thought of remarrying a second wife all these years!

Yun Luofeng's parents thought the same! If her father hadn't met the one he loved, he'd rather never marry! But once he met the right person, he would only have one woman in his lifetime!

So, how could Yun Luo allow Yun Qingya to have a concubine? Not to mention make Ning Xin suffer this grievance!

Prime Minister Liu's face darkened and then he made up his mind, saying, "General Yun, Princess Lingxin has a special constitution. If Yun Qingya makes love to her, his strength will be greatly improved. I do this for your own good."

Yun Luo lifted his chin and said domineeringly, "You have only one choice now! Get the hell out of here with Princess Lingxin!"

It never occurred to Prime Minister Liu that General Yun would just show him the door! Didn't the old man want to make his son stronger?

"General Yun! I think you should ask Master Qingya for his opinion." Prime Minister Liu, who really didn't want to give up, clenched his teeth and said, "If you destroy Master Qingya's chance of success, maybe he will hate you in the future…"

Yun Luo was so irritated by his words that he even burst out laughing. Why were all of these ministers so shameless? I told him to get out, but he just stays here brazen-faced.

Thinking of this, Yun Luo sneered and turned to Yun Qingya, "Qingya, it's up to you!"

Finally, Prime Minister Liu breathed a sigh of relief. How could Yun Qingya, a hot-blooded young man, resist the temptation of a beautiful woman? Besides, Princess Lingxin could help him to improve his strength. If it were him, he would be only too anxious to accept it!

"Father, don't waste time with these people." Yun Qingya coldly glanced at Prime Minister Liu and said aloofly, "Just throw them out!"

The smile on the lips of Prime Minister Liu suddenly froze.

What did he say? Throw them out?

"What are you waiting for?"

Yun Luo stared at the guards in the hall and coldly ordered, "Throw the b*stard who ruined my birthday feast out right away! From now on, no member of the Imperial Family is allowed to step into the Yun Family! Besides, whenever I see anyone relevant to the Imperial Family, I'll beat the hell out of him!"

A wave of chillness swept through Prime Minister Liu and he was totally frozen. He knew that this time, he was finished!

"Throw the present out too." Yun Qingya coldly ordered with a frown.

"Wait a minute." As the guards were going to come forward, Ning Xin's voice suddenly rang and stopped them.

"Xin'er, what are you going to do?" Elder Ning was stunned and looked at his granddaughter with surprise.

Not answering Elder Ning, Ning Xin smiled, gently but firmly pushed Yun Qingya's hand away and said softly, "Brother Yun, wait for me for a moment."

"Okay." Yun Qingya nodded slightly, but his eyes were fixed on Ning Xin.

Smiling mildly, Ning Xin slowly walked to Prime Minister Liu, and she looked so dignified and graceful.

"What do you want? Seeing Ning Xin approaching him, Prime Minister Liu coldly asked, his face grim.

Ning Xin stopped in front of him and smiled softly, "Do you think I'm just a country girl from nowhere? "

Yes, he did!

With his experience, he only knew the existence of the Spirit Sect and the Medical Pavilion but had never heard of the Ning Family! So he didn't take Ning Xin seriously. If he had known the real strength of the Ning Family, he would not dare to act like this.

Prime Minister Liu snorted. Since it was in the Yun Family, he dared not say anything, but his expression showed his contempt for her.

With a gentle smile, Ning Xin said softly, "Though you think I'm just a country girl, I can easily defeat you!"

She knew that if she didn't show her real strength today, there would be a lot of women disturbing her and Yun Qingya in the future! Therefore, she must punish Prime Minister Liu today as a warning to others!

"Haha," Prime Minister Liu sneered," I am a middle-level high-ranked spirit cultivator and will soon become a high-level spirit cultivator. How dare you say you can easily defeat me!" He showed her a contemptuous smile.

"If you don't believe me, you can have a try." Ning Xin smiled.

After she had said that, she suddenly released a powerful aura, which was like a giant mountain and powerfully struck at Prime Minister Liu.

Crack!

Just at that moment, everyone heard Prime Minister Liu's bones cracking, and then a shrill howling sound rang throughout the Yun Family! Overwhelmed by the pressure, Prime Minister Liu trembled in pain and a look of panic appeared in his eyes.

How could this be possible?

How could a country girl who depended on the Yun Family have such a powerful force?

Though Elder Ning called Yun Luofeng foster granddaughter, maybe that was because they were congenial, or because Yun Qingya liked Ning Xin.

That didn't necessarily mean Elder Ning had any power!

But now, Prime Minister Liu found that he was totally wrong! If Elder Ning really had no power, how could he become Yun Luofeng's foster grandfather? And his granddaughter would not have such power…

"She is an earth-level spirit cultivator…" Inside the hall, someone cried out in surprise.

"This little girl is an earth-level spirit cultivator! Yes, I used to meet with an earth-level spirit cultivator whose strength was exactly the same as the girl's! She must be an earth-level spirit cultivator!"

Prime Minister Liu, who was already pale, became more desperate after hearing this.

Ning Xin raised her eyebrows and snapped, "Today is Grandfather Yun's birthday, and I don't want to see your blood ruining his big day! But if you dare to harass Brother Yun again, don't blame me for being cruel. Now get out of here!"

This time, without any hesitation, Prime Minister Liu turned around and ran out. He just fled for his life, completely ignoring Princess Lingxin.

When Prime Minister Liu was gone, Ning Xin turned her eyes to Princess Lingxin. Even she had to admit that Princess Lingxin was really a beautiful woman. Especially now, with tears in her eyes, she looked so piteous and charming.

Seeing Ning Xin walking towards her, Princess Lingxin fiercely shook her head and tried to say something. However, with her mouth gagged, she could not say anything.

Ning Xin pulled out her long sword…

Swish!

The sword flashed, and she cut off the rope around Princess Lingxin's body.

"I know this wasn't voluntary, so I don't blame you. You can leave now." Ning Xin looked at Princess Lingxin's pale face, paused and continued, "But I'd like to remind you that the Imperial Family has no heart. The end justifies their means. To achieve their goal, they don't even mind tying you up and giving you to someone as a gift."

Princess Lingxin trembled and lowered her head, a painful look on her face. Her royal brother was always kind to her. Why did he treat her so cruelly this time? Just because she was unwilling to marry Yun Qingya, he tied her up, stuck her in a box and gave her to someone as a gift in public.

Didn't he care about the Imperial Family's reputation?

"You'd better leave here. The farther you go, the better. Don't come back anymore." Ning Xin glanced at Princess Lingxin, "As for the Imperial Family, don't worry. They won't dare to chase you."

Lingxin's eyes lit up. She knew that even if she managed to get off the hook this time, one day her brother would still give her to someone as a gift. Then why should she stay here? She'd rather choose a quiet little village and live in seclusion.

"Thank you." Lingxin moved her lips and looked at Ning Xin gratefully, and then she walked into the pitch-dark night without looking back…

Ning Xin bit her lip tightly and gazed at her receding figure. After quite a while, she withdrew her eyes and turned them to Yun Qingya who was looking at her with concern.

"I didn't want to meddle in this affair, but Princess Lingxin reminded me of the past me…"

If it weren't for Yun Luofeng who had arrived in time, perhaps she would have suffered the same fate as Lingxin! So she felt sympathetic to Lingxin and wanted to help her.

Yun Qingya's face lit up with a smile, "I will ask guards to protect her."

If Ning Xin wanted to help her, he wouldn't mind giving her a hand! Besides, Princess Lingxin did not come voluntarily but was forced by the Imperial Family.

"Brother Yun, thank you…"

Looking at his elegant and gentle smile, Ning Xin felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes shining brightly.

"Xin'er," Yun Luo said with a smile, "We are family now. Why do you still thank him? It's his duty to serve you!"

Saying this, Yun Luo gave Yun Qingya a glare.

Yun Luofeng shallowly raised the corner of her lips. "Regardless of it being the future or the past, my man can only have me as his sole woman! If he isn't even able to live cleanly and honestly, what's there to say about being sincere?"

Those people's expression slightly changed and some people even wanted to comment, what right do you have to criticize others when you already had a son? However, no one had the nerve to say this out loud!

Who asked the General Yun's influence to be extremely powerful?

"Miss Yun," The head of the Rong Family embarrassingly chuckled, "In this world, it's a normal thing for men to have three wives and four concubines. I am already willing to make my son disperse his harem so as to not let you suffer any grievances! This is already something not many men would do! Not to even mention about the past, a normal man will definitely take in concubines when they are of age. I hope that Miss Yun can understand."

Yun Luofeng laughed mockingly. "How can a man who treats relations frivolously make me understand?"

After the young master of Rong Family heard Yun Luofeng's words, rage surged in his heart. He originally wanted to stand up to debate with her but had been forcibly pressed down by the Rong Family's head.

"Cough Cough!" The old general dryly coughed twice and spoke, "Probably all of you did not understand the words I spoke earlier! For my Yun family descendants, if they do not meet someone who they sincerely love, then they will absolutely never sloppily get together with another! However, the attitude you all have in regards to relations are not what my Yun Family can accept. If you all continue to pester relentlessly, then you can scram immediately!"

Rong Family's young master could no longer suppress his violent temper as he stood up suddenly. "Didn't Yun Luofeng also give birth to a child before? Furthermore, you're also not married to the other party?"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes as he coldly looked at Rong Family's young master. The smile on her lips gradually emitted a devilish aura.

"You have a something to say about me not getting married?"

Her voice was clear and light as a gust of wind, but it caused the Rong Family's young master heart to fiercely shiver and he did not even dare to speak of another word.

"Family head!"

Under this chilly atmosphere, a servant hurriedly came forth and cupped his hands in salute respectfully while speaking. "Family head, the men of the Ghost Emperor have arrived. They said they are here to deliver the betrothal gifts to ask for Miss Yun's hand in marriage."

Ghost Emperor? Yun Xiao?

The old general's eyes brightened. Yun Xiao that darn lad finally sees the light? To actually know how to act first and report later by coming here to ask for Yun Luofeng's hand in marriage?

"Let him in quickly." The old general's breathing quickened as he hastily spoke.

The entire lobby became deathly silent at this moment…

Everyone's gaze turned to the door and their eyes were filled with astonishment. They did not know of the Ning Family, but they would have definitely heard of the Ghost Emperor's existence!

It was rumored that this Ghost Emperor's strength was incomparably strong and what's more, he was vicious and merciless. As he always wore a mask all year round, no one knew his appearance. But they never expected that the Ghost Emperor and the Yun Family's Miss would actually have such a relationship…

Under everyone's shocked gaze, with Qin Yuan in the lead, the bodyguards carried huge red chests and walked in from outside.

The number of chests were numerous and looking from afar, there were actually over a hundred of them! A hundred or more boxes of betrothal gifts, how big of a scale was this? They had no way of knowing what these chests contained.

"The Ghost Emperor's betrothal gifts will definitely not be lacking."

"That might not be true. Using a hundred chests as a betrothal gift is already sufficient, and if they all contained treasures, wouldn't that be wasting too much money? Therefore, I guess that it would be at most some gold and silver along with some pieces of jewelry inside."

For commoners, gold and silver were considered precious goods, but they were useless for those who were able to climb to a high position!

Suddenly somebody shouted, "Look, that… isn't that Yun Luofeng's bodyguard?"

After everyone's line of sight shifted from the betrothal gifts, they landed on the man who walked in. In the moonlight, the man's black robes lightly rippled along with the breeze, making him seem respectable and domineering.

After he entered the lobby, his gaze was on Yun Luofeng and never shifted away. His heroic handsome face no longer contained his previous grim look, and his stiff lips even had a slight smile.

That man did not usually smile, but when he smiled it was too much for the eyes to take in. Immediately after, his superficial smile seemed to have disappeared…

Everyone had never seen such a scene where it was so moving when a man smiled. It was just like a hand had lightly scratched their heart, causing it to be unbearably ticklish.

"Master, the betrothal gifts have been delivered"

After Qin Yuan put down the betrothal gifts, he walked to Yun Xiao and spoke while cupping his hands in salute.

Master?

His way of addressing caused everyone who was still stunned to be shocked in awe. Their expression was as if they had eaten feces.

Yun Luofeng's personal bodyguard was the rumored Ghost Emperor?

Impossible! This was absolutely impossible!

If he was the Ghost Emperor, why would he come to the Yun Family to become a bodyguard?!

Furthermore, the Yun Family that year was not as powerful…

"Open the betrothal gifts." Yun Xiao slightly raised the corner of his lips and spoke.

"Yes, Master!"

Having heard what was said, numerous bodyguards hastily placed down their loads and opened the chests. In that split second, within the chests, numerous medicinal herbs were seen by the guests…

Especially among these stalks of medicinal herbs, there was a tree sapling that was comparatively obvious.

"Pish, I thought that the betrothal gifts of the Ghost Emperor would definitely be precious treasures and at the very least, there would be expensive pieces of jewelry! Unexpectedly, it's just a pile of medicinal herbs!"

"Perhaps there was a lack of medicinal herbs, and he even had to use a tree sapling to serve as a filler! In my opinion, Miss Yun did not manage to win his heart, or otherwise, he wouldn't have used these gifts to fudge."

When everyone was looking down on the gifts, they did not notice in the slightest that Elder Rong who was as steady as Mount Tai a moment ago, had stood up to look at the medicinal herbs in those chests in shock…

"Impossible! It's impossible!" Elder Rong was shaking his head and his face was filled with disbelief.

Elder Ning curiously looked at Elder Rong. "What's impossible? What's happened to you?"

Meanwhile, other people's attention had been attracted by Elder Rong's words as their gaze uniformly turned towards him.

Elder Rong's face showed his excitement. "These medicinal herbs! Any of these stalks would be auctioned off at a sky-high price if it were brought to an auction!

What?

Elder Rong's words caused everyone to stare blankly. Because this old man was the Medical Pavilion's elder, everyone believed what he said…

Elder Rong took a deep breath before he managed to suppress the shock in his heart. "As for those medicinal herbs that are a thousand years old, I can tell you that the price is too high for anyone to purchase!

The price of this was too high for anyone to purchase it?

These words were like a thunderclap, causing those people who had opened their mouths and mocked these items to instantly lower their heads in embarrassment. Perhaps they could not even afford a single medicinal stalk here even with their entire family fortune…

However, the Ghost Emperor had actually brought over a hundred chests?

"A hundred chests, there are a hundred chests of rare medicinal herbs," Elder Rong looked at Yun Luofeng with jealousy and envy, and even his tone was somewhat sour, "Especially these thousand-year-old herbs. There are only a few stalks in our Medical Pavilion but the Ghost Emperor is amazing to directly bring over a hundred chests! And in every chest, there are more than a dozen thousand-year-old medicinal herbs!"

Relying on Elder Rong's understanding of medicinal herbs, he merely needed to sweep a glance to know how many stalks of thousand-year-old medicinal herbs were there.

"However, among these herbs, the thousand-year-old medicinal plants aren't the most precious." Elder Rong sighed and he continued to speak.

_What? The thousand-year-old herbs weren't the most precious?_

Everyone shockingly looked towards Elder Rong, as if they wanted an answer from him.

Elder Rong snorted, "The most precious item is the tree sapling you all had looked down on! This tree sapling is not ordinary, but instead, is a legendary Bodhi tree sapling!"

"Bodhi tree? What is that?"

"It is said that the fruit of the Bodhi tree can supply an enormous amount of spiritual energy for spirit cultivators! If this tree were to bear fruit and one consumes all of it, even a sky-level cultivator can break through a rank."

As Elder Rong's words finished, the entire lobby became silent.

At this moment, everyone felt their heart beating extremely fast. They did not dare to assume as before that Yun Luofeng did not have a position in the Ghost Emperor's heart! If she did not have a position, why would he expend such a huge sum to gather so many medicinal herbs?

Yun Xiao slowly walked towards Yun Luofeng and knelt with one knee on the ground. Grabbing onto Yun Luofeng's hands, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed her hand. Right now, Yun Xiao was just like a knight and the one standing before him was the Queen he wanted to protect throughout his life!

Witnessing the scene of Yun Xiao kneeling and proposing to Yun Luofeng, they were so shocked that their jaw nearly dropped out and all of them felt inconceivable. Yun Luofeng's strength was indeed powerful, but the Ghost Emperor was much stronger than her! However, at this moment, he had knelt before this young lady?

_This… this clearly meant that he had abandoned all his dignity!_

_Was it worth it just for a woman?_

"Before getting to know you, there were no other existences in my life!" Yun Xiao's voice was hoarse and deep, while his gaze was sincere. "At that time, all the women were just like white bones to me while the common people were ants! Other than killing, I had nothing else to do."

Indeed, after he had been chased out of the Xiao Family, the only thing left in his life was to kill.

"However, luckily for me, I got to know you." Yun Xiao tightly held on Yun Luofeng's hand and spoke, "You are the sole love of my life, in both my previous and current life! The one that I want to protect even if I were to exhaust my entire life! I understand that you strive for self-improvement and to stand on your own feet, therefore, I indulged you and let you fight your own battles."

"But if you get tired, you can depend on my embrace and use my strength however you like!" Yun Xiao's eyes were filled with the vision of Yun Luofeng. "If you wish to stand in the front lines, then I shall be the man supporting you from the back! If you wish to stand at the back, then I shall slaughter all the enemies for you!"

This was the longest sentence Yun Xiao had ever said in his life, but it had contained his genuine feelings. Even those guests who were watching them could feel the man's love for her.

If you were to become enemies with the world, then I shall slaughter the entire world for you!

If you were to become enemies with gods, then I shall kill all gods for you!

If you wish to strive for self-improvement and be independent, then I shall stand behind you and protect you for my whole life…

Yun Luofeng looked at the man that was kneeling with one knee and her gaze slightly trembled. In her heart, she felt as if she had been surrounded by a warm embrace as the corner of her lips slightly curved up.

"Feng'er will you marry me?"

The man's gaze was somewhat expectant but yet contained nervousness, as if afraid that he would be rejected by her.

Under that man's expectant gaze, the young lady slightly opened her mouth and replied, "Yes."

Yun Xiao's body suddenly stiffened and he hastily stood up from the ground. His large hands tightly held onto Yun Luofeng's shoulders while his breathing became faster.

"You've… agreed?"

She truly agreed?

Yun Luofeng bewitchingly quirked her brows. "There are conditions for me to agree to your proposal."

"Sure! I agree to your terms!" Excitement could be seen on Yun Xiao's usually unfeeling face as his black eyes intently looked at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "You're not asking me what are the conditions?"

"No! Regardless of what condition it is, I'll agree with them all!"

In front of Yun Luofeng, Yun Xiao had always obeyed her words. Therefore, no matter what condition it was that Yun Luofeng raised, he would agree to it!

"I have three conditions. First, you can only have me as your woman in the future! If you were to have another, I will immediately discard you!" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and spoke.

"I will not have anyone else!" Yun Xiao expression was resolute, "Furthermore, I will also not look at other women! If I were to look at them, then I shall cripple both my eyes!"

In his eyes, there was no one else other than Yun Luofeng!

"Second," Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "Right now, we shall be engaged first and get married after we come back from another continent."

As she had yet to become a god-level cultivator, she was unable to join with him in the bridal chamber! As such, she had brought up this condition.

Yun Xiao nodded his head. "I'll listen to you."

"Thirdly, I will still share the bed with you as I did in the past. However, before I reach god-level cultivation, you are not allowed to touch me!"

Yun Xiao looked at the young lady before him and a trace of smiling intent flashed across his black eyes. "You mean that after you attain god-level cultivation, we can consummate our marriage?"

"That's right." Yun Luofeng slightly smiled.

Hearing these words, Yun Xiao became solemn, but in his heart, he was thinking of methods that would allow Yun Luofeng to break through even faster…

It was just that the method must absolutely not have any repercussions!

"I agree to all of your conditions."

Since he has already endured for so many days, why would he be anxious about this short period of time? As long as she agreed to his proposal, from then onwards, no one else could try to hit on her.

"Little Yun," Elder Rong looked towards Yun Luofeng and chuckled, "On the account that we have a close relationship, why don't you gift me a few stalks of those medicinal herbs? My request isn't much, it's sufficient to just gift me two stalks of thousand-year-old herbs."

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Elder Rong and domineering threw two words. "Not giving!"

"Little Yun…"

Elder Rong pitifully looked at her. "How about just this stalk? Or even half a stalk is sufficient."

"No way! I won't give it to you even if it's a leaf!"

How could she give the betrothal gifts that Yun Xiao gave her to others? To her, the significance of these gifts was extraordinary.

"How about this, I have prepared a pot of wine recently for my grandfather and this is a wine that I brewed myself. I shall let you taste it as well."

Wine?

Elder Rong stared blankly. This darn girl knew how to ferment wine? However, a good wine had to be fermented for tens of years, so the wine that Yun Luofeng had brewed surely couldn't be compared with wine aged for tens of years. Furthermore, he was not interested in drinking wine.

"Darn girl, I'm not fond of drinking wine. If you are unwilling to part with the thousand-year-old medicinal herbs, it's fine if you give me a few stalks of hundred-year-old herbs."

Elder Rong blinked his eyes and looked at Yun Luofeng as if he had suffered unfair treatment. After all, he had already decided that he was going to shamelessly ask for these medicinal herbs.

"Have a taste of my wine, and you will naturally know if it's good or bad."

Yun Luofeng mysteriously smiled as she raised her hands and clapped. Suddenly, a servant maid carried a flask and walked over. She then carefully poured a cup for Elder Rong.

After that wine entered the cup, a fragrant odor spread throughout the lobby. Even Elder Rong, who did not like to drink wine, couldn't help but swallow his saliva.

Elder Rong did not restrain himself and completely downed the wine. During the moment the wine had entered his stomach, he felt a cooling sensation in his abdomen, as if there was a trace of spiritual energy slowly floating about.

Not long ago, he was already on the verge of breaking through, but ultimately he wasn't able to break through his bottleneck! Yet at this moment, he clearly sensed that the wine he drank turned into a trace of spiritual energy and was continuously ramming against that bottleneck.

Under this strike, the bottleneck in Elder Rong's body finally loosened and with a bang, it had burst opened while a spiritual energy storm hovered about the top of his head.

Did he breakthrough… all of a sudden?

Everyone was shocked silly as they looked at Yun Luofeng in astonishment while their eyes were filled with shock.

Elder Rong was flabbergasted as he asked while blinking, "Little Yun, what's going on?" Even he was baffled by this and was unaware of the reason.

"This wine is known as Spirit Wine and it can provide spiritual energy for spiritual cultivators! Elder Rong has good luck as he only lacked a tiny amount of spiritual energy to breakthrough or otherwise, there wouldn't be such a powerful effect."

Yun Luofeng slightly smiled. This spirit wine was her masterpiece that she had worked on these past few days! The spirit wine contained numerous spiritual medicinal herbs and not only could it provide spiritual cultivators with a little spiritual energy, it could also strengthen and improve one's body!

One of the reasons why Yun Luofeng took this out for Elder Rong to taste was that she saw that he was in a bottleneck phase, and she wanted to see if this spirit wine could assist him to break through the bottleneck.

The second reason was, Elder Rong had helped her several times these past few years and had been siding with her on everything. As such, she intended to use this cup of spirit wine to show her gratitude.

"Darn girl, hurry! Hurry up and give me your spirit wine!" The old general fiercely swallowed his saliva and hastily spoke.

"This entire flask is for you." Yun Luofeng helplessly smiled and sent her servant maid to deliver the spirit wine to the old man.

The old man did not care for anything else as he raised the spirit wine and poured into his mouth. The entire night's spirit wine had quickly entered his stomach.

"Great wine! Great wine! This is the best wine I've ever drunk in my life." The old man wiped his mouth and spoke while wishing to continue drinking, "Feng'er is there any more of this wine?" His gaze turned towards Yun Luofeng as he hastily asked.

Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders. "There are still two flasks of wine, and I've already placed them in your study room. You can…"

Whoosh!

Before she had finished speaking, the old man had already rushed out of the room at an extremely fast speed and did not even care about the guests who were in the lobby. His entire brain right now was fixated on good wine…

Yun Luofeng's forehead twitched once and she turned towards Yun Qingya and Ning Xin. "Second Uncle, Second Aunt. I shall leave the matters of attending to the guests to you. If anyone causes trouble, you can chase them out."

Yun Luofeng addressing Ning Xin as Second Aunt caused her face to be flushed red as she bashfully lowered her head.

"Yun Xiao, I'm tired. Let's return to our room and rest. In addition, send these medicinal herbs to my room." Yun Luofeng yawned and turned to walk out of the lobby.

Even after they left, those guests were still discussing today's incidents and perhaps after today, the Yun Family's position in the continent would have a drastic change…

After returning to the room, Yun Luofeng directly entered the God Code World and passed all the medicinal herbs to Xiao Mo. Luckily along with the growth of her strength, the medicinal fields had also expanded countless times, and she could plant ten times the number of medicinal herbs that Yun Xiao had sent over.

"Xiao Mo, are there still no changes to the tree seed?" Yun Luofeng looked at the flat soil and lightly furrowed her brows.

That day, after she had obtained the seed from the auction, she planted it in the medicinal field. However, it had already been a year since then but there were still no changes at all.

"Master, I'm also unaware of what's happening and why there are no changes to this seed."

Yun Luofeng stayed silent for a long time. "Seems like it still requires some time. Since that's the case, then we should cultivate other medicinal herbs."

After she finished speaking, Yun Luofeng tried to grab a stalk of a medicinal ingredient but as her state of mood was somewhat distracted, she did not notice the sharp thorn on that stalk of medicinal plant. As a result, she accidentally cut her fingertip.

"Master, are you alright?" Xiao Mo's expression tensed up as he anxiously walked to Yun Luofeng while asking.

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "It's fine, let's continue."

She did not take notice of the wound on her finger in the slightest, and all the more she did not notice that a drop of fresh blood dripped into the soil that contained the tree seed. In an instant, a trace of green light flashed through the soil and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

After she finished planting some more of the medicinal plants she left the God Cold World and returned to her room.

In the middle of the night.

A voice crying out in alarm woke her up from her sleep, causing her eyes to instantly open.

"Master, something happened! Something big happened!"

Within her soul, Xiao Mo's voice carried anxiety which caused her to be unable to think and her consciousness directly entered the God Code World.

"Wa!" Seeing Yun Luofeng's arrival, Xiao Mo immediately cried out and spoke while feeling wronged, "Master, the plants, the medicinal plants…"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows and looked at the medicinal field. However, all she saw was that the medicinal herbs they previously planted had withered. Seemingly something had absorbed all their life force.

"Xiao Mo, what is going on?" Yun Luofeng facial expression turned solemn as she felt heartache for the medicinal plants! What made her heart feel even more painful was that these medicinal plants were gifted by Yun Xiao. But how had they turned into such a sorry state?

"I don't know either," Xiao Mo spoke while sobbing spasmodically, "Just now when I wasn't paying attention for a moment, these medicinal plants all withered and I don't know what happened! Master, this is the God Code World and there's abundance of spiritual energy. It's reasonable to say that the plants should absolutely never wilt, so why did this happen?"

Yun Luofeng lightly knitted her brows, and her gaze surveyed the surrounding and landed on the field where the tree seed had been planted.

"This is…" She was stunned.

Following her line of sight, Xiao Mo spotted the change in that medicinal field and couldn't help but widen his eyes. "The tree seed germinated?"

Xiao Mo rubbed his eyes, and when he confirmed that a tiny tree sapling like a bean sprout had appeared on the medicinal field, he suddenly became excited.

"Master, the tree seed has germinated! Could it be that the wilting of the medicinal plants was caused by it?"

Yun Luofeng took a look at the tree sapling and stayed silent for a long time before making a decision. "Other than the Bodhi tree, continue planting the other medicinal plants. I want to see what exactly that tree is!"

"Yes, Master!" Xiao Mo's eyes brightened. He also had a premonition that it was definitely going to grow into something incredible…

After Yun Luofeng left, Xiao Mo continued to plant the medicinal plants into the fields. After that, he sat in a corner and stared intently at the small tree seedling. However, it was as if this tree seedling has eaten its fill, and nothing else happened while it stood quietly in the light breeze.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 701-710

Next day, dawn.

When Yun Luofeng opened her eyes, Qingyan was already quietly waiting for her in the room. After she saw the young lady waking up, she spoke somewhat excitedly, "Miss, did you know? Gao Ling, who you locked up a year ago, is on the verge of dying. It's estimated that he can at most hang on for another hour."

A year ago, Yun Luofeng did not kill Gao Ling on the spot but instead locked him up in the back garden to suffer unbearable torture. In this year of living but wishing he was dead, he could eventually no longer endure it. Now Qingyan just obtained news that although Gao Ling's injuries had been treated, he was about to die. As such, she hastily ran to Yun Luofeng's room to report this matter to her.

"Gao Ling? I almost forgot about him." Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "In any case, we were acquaintances in the past and since he's about to die, how can I not send him off? Qingyan, let's go!"

After she spoke, Yun Luofeng got up from the bed, freshened up, and walked towards the backyard.

In the yard, Gao Ling was lying on a wooden plank and his eyes contained despair.

Those few people who had been locked up together with him by Yun Luofeng could not endure such torture and had committed suicide that very day, while he was the only one who persistently held on!

Creak

The worn door was pushed open by a jade-like hand, and soon after a gorgeous young lady walked into the room along with her servant maid. Looking at that face that he yearned for day and night, Gao Ling choked, as though something was stuck in his throat.

In this past year, he never left this rundown yard! Even though that was the case, there were still some people who would deliberately disclose her outside achievements to him. For example, this woman had broken through to be a sky-level cultivator, and also that the Godly Doctor Tian Ya was her disciple…

And just now, he heard that Yun Luofeng took out a bowl of wine last night and helped Elder Rong from the Medical Pavilion breakthrough!

If he had never hurt her in the past, would all her current glory belong to him? Gao Ling regretted it extremely, to the point that his intestines were about to turn green from it. If he could do his life over, he would hold on to her tightly and he would never do things that would make him feel remorse for a lifetime!

"You have actually lived for over a year," Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Gao Ling and lightly smiled, "I thought that you would not be able to endure the torment and commit suicide! It seems like you're truly craven and cowardly."

He was indeed craven and cowardly, without the courage to commit suicide! Otherwise, he would not have suffered being forcibly tormented for a year and a half.

"Yun Luofeng," Gao Ling's throat was very hoarse, just like a hand that was rubbing on the ground, "If I did not get together with Mu Wushuang, would you have married me?"

"No, I wouldn't have." Yun Luofeng's answer was very straightforward, without leaving any leeway.

"Impossible!" Gao Ling shook his head and spoke in disbelief, "You loved me with all your heart back then, so why would you not marry me? If it wasn't because I had harmed you, you would definitely be my wife."

Yun Luofeng slowly walked towards Gao Ling and the corner of her lips curved up as she spoke. "Do you want to know why?"

Gao Ling nodded his head. He wanted to know why.

Looking at his expression, Yun Luofeng lowered her body and spoke using a volume that only they could hear.

"Because the Yun Luofeng who loved you as such hanged herself after she was heartlessly abandoned by you! I am only a soul from another world that borrowed her body to revive. Therefore, I never loved you."

Gao Ling opened his eyes wide, and his expression was filled with astonishment.

"You…"

Puchi!

Before he managed to finish speaking, the longsword in Yun Luofeng's hands had already thrust into his chest and ended his life…

"Miss, what did you say to him earlier on?"

After walking out of the run-down yard, Qingyan turned towards Yun Luofeng and asked curiously.

Yun Luofeng smiled, "Words that would make him despair!"

Actually, even if Yun Luofeng did not say those words, Gao Ling had long been in despair as he was only dragging out an ignoble existence!

To him, death was the only way to relieve himself!

Looking at his scrawny body with scars all over, she could see that he had truly suffered great torment during this period of time! Perhaps, he had also considered committing suicide but ultimately did not dare to do so.

"Qingyan." Yun Luofeng's footsteps slightly paused and she spoke over her shoulder to Qingyan. "Today, I will be leaving here together with Yun Xiao for the other continent. You will all be in charge of protecting the Yun Family and preventing them from being harmed in the slightest!"

"Miss…" Qingyan's heart trembled and she lowered her head, "You just came back not long ago and you're about to leave again?"

Yun Luofeng became silent for a long time before speaking. "This time, I'm leaving to find an extremely important person! If the Yun Family were to meet any troubles, you can head forth to the Medical Pavilion or Ning Family to ask for help. However, right now in the Longxiao Continent, perhaps people who dare to touch Yun Family no longer exist.

Not only did the Yun Family have Elder Ning, they also had Tian Ya to support their backs! In this entire Continent, who would dare to harm them?" This was also the reason why she dared to leave for another continent.

"Miss, you can rest assured. I will definitely guard the Yun Family and wait for your return." Qingyan's expression was resolute as she made a solemn vow to safeguard the Yun Family.

Yun Luofeng paused for a moment and spoke. "This time, I will be secretly leaving together with Yun Xiao. In addition, I have hidden a large quantity of spirit wine in the basement, and you can retrieve two flasks for my grandfather every day."

"I understand," Qingyan reverently and respectfully replied, "May I know why Miss is secretly leaving?"

"It's because of Xiao Bai…" Yun Luofeng helplessly spoke, "If Xiao Bai were to know that I am leaving for the other continent, she will definitely insist on following. But right now, that place is extremely dangerous and I might not be able to even protect myself, so how can I bring her to take the risk? Therefore, I can only leave her here."

Xiao Bai's strength was not in the least lacking. However, there were numerous powerful people on that continent and she would only be an existence at the bottom of the chain.

Thinking it through, Yun Luofeng continued, "For this period of time, I have written down a few methods of cultivation for Xiao Bai. After I leave, you shall give it to her."

Qingyan took the book that Yun Luofeng had passed her and spoke resolutely, "Miss, you can rest assured that I will definitely hand it over to Miss Xiao Bai."

"I've already instructed what there is to be instructed. I will be leaving in a little while with Yun Xiao. You all must take care of yourself."

After Yun Luofeng said these words, she walked towards the bedroom without consulting anyone. Right now in the bedroom, Yun Xiao had already tidied up all the gear and was waiting for her.

"Let's go."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the main gates while leaving without even turning back…

…

Lin Ruobai was originally someone who could not stay idle and as such, she would go out shopping every morning! However, this time when she returned, what waited for her was the news that Yun Luofeng had already left.

Suddenly, she hugged the book that Yun Luofeng had left for her and cried bitterly. "Master, I know that my strength is too weak and I can only hold you back no matter where we go. But don't you worry, I will definitely cultivate properly and strive to find you soon…"

She wiped her tears and stood up, while her hand tightly held onto the book that Yun Luofeng left for her. At this moment, a firm and indomitable glimmer was contained in her gaze.

"Master, I will definitely train properly and not betray the expectations you have for me!"

The Forest of No Return extended continuously for thousand miles without any signs of human habitation. Ever since entering the Forest of No Return, Yun Luofeng had not seen anyone and their surroundings only had the trails of spiritual beasts.

Whoosh whoosh whoosh!

Just then, Yun Luofeng heard sounds of activity and her originally vigilant mental state became increasingly stretched taut, while her hands gripped tight on her longsword.

Within the Forest of No Return, one would immediately lose their life if they were to even slightly relax their vigilance.

"Careful!"

Yun Xiao guarded the young lady behind his back, and his normally emotionless face was also stretched taut as if he feared that the young lady behind him would be harmed.

Plop!

When both of them were fully cautious of their surroundings, a pink hamster scuttled out from the underbrush. It staggered once and collapsed in front of Yun Luofeng. It appeared that this hamster had suffered an attack from other spiritual beasts and was already injured to the point where it was dying.

The instant that Milk Tea saw this pink-colored hamster, he seemed to have received an electric shock with electric currents flowing through his entire body, unexpectedly bringing about an indescribable feeling.

Could it be that this was the legendary falling in love at first sight?

"Hou!"

The moment the pink hamster collapsed, a white-colored flame cat leaped out and pounced on the hamster that had fallen on the ground.

"Master, save her!"

Seeing that this pink hamster was about to be attacked, Milk Tea recovered his senses and hastily spoke.

"Scram!"

Boom!

When the flame cat had dashed closer, Yun Luofeng loudly shouted and her body's earth-shattering aura rushed forth towards the flame cat. The flame cat's body suddenly flew out and hit against a tree trunk. It shot a glance at the hamster in front of Yun Luofeng and made a decision to turn rapidly and leave. This human was not someone it could afford to offend, so it could only let go of its prey and escape without delay…

"Master," Milk Tea slowly climbed down from Yun Luofeng's sleeves and spoke timidly, "Can you save her?"

Looking at Milk Tea's timid look, Yun Luofeng couldn't help but raise the corner of her lips. "I remember that you're a hamster that doesn't like to meddle in other people's business. Tell me truthfully, did you take a fancy to this female gold-seeking hamster?"

Milk Tea bashfully lowered his head and had the look of a young woman's shyness.

Yun Luofeng stared blankly. So it turns out that Milk Tea fell in love at first sight with this female hamster?

"Milk Tea, I'll take a look at this gold-seeking hamster's injuries." Yun Luofeng slowly walked to the pink hamster and checked. "Her injuries are quite serious but it's not much of a problem. She should be fine if I give her a stalk of a medicinal spirit herb to consume."

Ever since the tree sapling had absorbed all the medicinal ingredients, there were no other changes! As such, the other medicinal plants in her space had been preserved.

Yun Luofeng conveniently took out a stalk of a medicinal spirit herb for treating injuries and carefully tore off a leaf. After that, she used her hands to squeeze out a few drops of juice and dripped it onto the female hamster's wound before letting her consume the leaf.

Immediately, the wounds on the female hamster recovered at a speed that one could see with their naked eye, and very soon, she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Milk Tea nervously looked at the female hamster and didn't even know where to place his hands.

The female hamster stared blankly. This gold-seeking hamster could speak?

Within the hamster clan, only her mother could speak the human language. Where did this gold-seeking hamster come from, and why was it able to speak?

"This…" Milk Tea stroked his small brain and bashfully spoke, "It was my master who saved you earlier on. Where is your home? I'll send you back."

Hearing Milk Tea's words, the gold-seeking hamster climbed up from the ground immediately and cupped her hands together as she bowed towards Yun Luofeng.

"Master, she is expressing her gratitude to you." After saying that, Milk Tea turned towards the gold-seeking hamster, "Right, I have yet to ask your name…"

"Chip chip."

"Meng meng? This name is as cute as you are. Oh right, where is your home at?"

"Chip chip!"

…

Yun Luofeng had turned into a stone. Was milk tea that good at flirting? When did he learn this trick?

"Master." After Milk Tea had inquired sufficiently, he turned and look at Yun Luofeng as he spoke while being somewhat embarrassed, "Can we send Meng Meng back home? I would not feel at ease if we were to leave her to return alone."

"Alright."

Yun Luofeng nodded her head. She wanted to head towards the Continent of No Return, but she was not in a rush. Furthermore, nothing was more important than Milk Tea finding a wife.

"Master, I love you so much."

Milk Tea felt delighted and suddenly pounced towards Yun Luofeng. However, before he had gotten close to her, he was slapped away by a large hand. Yun Xiao extended his hands and pulled the young lady into his embrace while glaring at Milk Tea in warning. The meaning of that expression was evident.

Milk Tea felt indignant, but he didn't dare to be disobedient towards Yun Xiao and could only limp towards Meng Meng.

"Meng Meng, you can lead the way ahead, and we will send you back home now."

…

The strength of gold-seeking hamsters wasn't very strong! Within this Forest of No Return with danger all around, it was hard for them to defend themselves. As such, they resided underground, a hundred feet beneath in order to survive.

At present, a castle quietly stood upright in an underground cavern.

After two of the gold-seeking hamsters who were guarding the door spotted Meng Meng's emergence, their eyes immediately brightened and they ran into the castle to report. A moment later, a queen hamster wearing a crown on her head had brought a group of gold-seeking hamsters and quickly walked over.

"My child, Meng Meng, you truly scared your mother to death!"

The queen hamster walked towards Meng Meng and hugged her in her arms. Two rows of tears flowed down in her joy and delight.

Since they didn't know what Meng Meng and the queen hamster had communicated, the queen hamster walked towards Yun Luofeng and deeply bowed. "I would like to thank both of you humans and this hamster brother for saving my daughter. Otherwise, my unsensible daughter would have become food for other spiritual beasts. May I know if you would do me the honor and let me invite you to dinner?"

A light flashed across Yun Luofeng's eyes and she slightly smiled. "Sure."

The queen hamster smiled. "I shall instruct my subjects to prepare for the banquet and please do rest for a moment first. When the banquet begins, I will instruct my men to call for you." After saying this, the queen hamster instructed hamsters from the clan to guide Yun Luofeng and the others to take a rest. Then she went to prepare for tonight's banquet.

Yun Xiao walked to Yun Luofeng's side and used a tone that only both of them could hear. "Are there other reasons for you wanting to stay?" He knew that Yun Luofeng wouldn't want to stay here unless she had discovered something.

Having heard what he said, Yun Luofeng slightly nodded her head. "It's extremely difficult for gold-seeking hamsters to break through, and they are required to consume medicinal ingredients to be able to advance in rank. However, I saw that there are many residents of this hamster clan that have already reached middle-level cultivation and even a portion of them are in the high-level realm."

In others point of view, their strength wasn't very strong but these were gold-seeking hamsters that were before them! Based on their cultivation speed, if they did not have sufficient medicinal ingredients they could absorb for years, they could only live as a low-level cultivator for the rest of their lives.

"Of course, this is not the only reason I stayed behind! After all, this is the Forest of No Return and perhaps the hamster clan has luckily discovered rare medicinal ingredients. What's more, the gold-seeking hamsters are famous for their sense of smell and they can sniff out medicinal ingredients that are located far away."

"What made me curious is that the queen hamster could actually speak the human language!" Her hands lightly propped her chin while her gaze contained contemplation, "Spiritual beasts must at least be at the god-level realm to speak the human language!"

The level above sky-level cultivator was god-level cultivator!

For this queen hamster to be able to speak proved that she was a god-level cultivator! However…

"Even if she were to consume a thousand stalks of thousand-year-old medicinal herbs, it would be impossible to break through to the god-level realm. Thus, I wanted to stay as there might be some treasure within this hamster tribe."

Naturally, there was another reason.

The other reason was Milk Tea who fell in love at first sight with Meng Meng! In any case, this was Milk Tea's first love, so how could she not lend him a helping hand?

In the underground world, there was no daytime. However, the spiritual beasts could differentiate the time without it. Yun Luofeng did not rest for a long time before there was a gold-seeking hamster who came to call her to join the banquet.

In the banqueting hall, the queen hamster sat on a chair set up on high, and the back of the chair had a design of a hamster head.

Meng Meng obediently sat behind the queen hamster and her large eyes were smiling towards Milk Tea. After she saw Milk Tea looking over, she winked at him and her face was full of wit.

Bang!

Milk Tea's brain crashed on the spot as he looked at Meng Meng foolishly, completely unable to stop his frantically beating heart.

"Master, did you see that? Meng Meng was flirting with me, she's flirting with me."

At this moment, Milk Tea's eyes seemed to be radiating hearts as his face revealed him being foolishly in love. Yun Luofeng wanted to say that the other party was clearly only greeting you, but it turned into flirting in your eyes…

"My guests, you should have noticed it but other than me in my tribe, the other gold-seeking hamster's strengths are weak." The queen hamster smiled bitterly as she spoke, "In this Forest of No Return, there are too many powerful spiritual beasts, so we were forced underground! Furthermore, I have also told them repeatedly that without my accompaniment, no clansmen are allowed to leave the underground. Who knew that my daughter would be so disobedient and had ultimately gone up to the surface!"

Yun Luofeng put down the wine cup in her hands, got straight to the point and asked, "Gold-seeking hamsters will typically not have such a huge accomplishment for their entire life. May I know through what means did you manage to advance to be that powerful?"

Perhaps Yun Luofeng had asked a question that she wasn't supposed to. All the subjects of the hamster clan turned their heads towards Yun Luofeng in a split second, and their gaze contained warning.

Facing these warning gazes, Yun Luofeng pursed her lips and her pitch-black eyes directly stared at the queen hamster, seemingly not noticing their gaze.

The queen raised her hands, putting a stop to her subjects as she faintly smiled. "I had drunk a pot of spring water that year by chance and it allowed my strength to break through to the god-level cultivation realm in an instant! As such, I became the queen of the hamster tribe.

Spring water?

Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and asked, "Xiao Mo, do you know what spring water is that?"

Xiao Mo muttered to himself irresolutely for a long time before replying. "If my guess isn't wrong, that should be spiritual water, spring water that is formed by spiritual energy! This spring water is better than the one Xiao Bai has at her home. Of course, the effects are also very overbearing and if humans were to consume that spirit water, they will instantly explode and die!"

Hearing these words, Yun Luofeng sighed. It seems like even if she were to obtain the spring water, it was of no use to her.

However…

Seemingly recalling something, Yun Luofeng looked at the queen hamster once again. "Do you know where that spiritual spring is located?

The queen hamster shook her head. "I had unintentionally entered that place and when I wanted to head there again, I discovered that I could not find it anymore."

Yun Luofeng knew what the queen hamster said was the truth. If she could find that spiritual spring, the hamster tribe would not be in such a state. Perhaps all the subjects could break through to be a god-level cultivator.

"Were there any repercussions after you drank the spiritual spring water that year?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and sized the queen hamster up and down, while a trace of understanding flashed across her eyes.

The queen hamster stared blankly. "You… how did you know?"

"Because I am a physician."

Yun Luofeng bewitchingly smiled. Ever since she saw the queen hamster, she had discovered some irregularities within her body. Now that she knew of the existence of the spiritual spring, she had verified her suspicions.

Any spiritual item that had an overpowering effect would always cause some repercussion!

The queen hamster spoke bitterly, "The reproductive abilities of the hamster tribe are extremely powerful, but unfortunately, ever since I accidentally drank the spiritual spring water, I could no longer have children. Thus, I only have Meng Meng as my child."

"What if I can help you recover your ability to have children?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and spoke while seeming smiling yet not smiling.

"What?" The queen hamster was pleasantly surprised as she stood up, while her voice carried a trace of trembling. "Is… is what you're saying true?"

"That's right," Yun Luofeng's fingertips lightly knocked the tabletop, "I can help you recover your fertility, but at the same time, I have a request." Having said this, she paused for a moment before continuing. "That request is, I want the hamster tribe to serve under me!"

The smile on the queen hamster face slowly disappeared and her eyes revealed that she was at a loss. Not being able to have more children was the most painful thing for her in her entire life! However, if she were to hand over the hamster tribe as such, how could she be accountable to these tribesmen?

"Follow me and I can guarantee that you will not need to hide in this world without daylight!" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her head and the corner of her lips curved up. "I can also let the hamster tribe no longer have to suffer the pain of not being able to increase their strength!"

The queen hamster's body trembled. With nothing that was incorrect, Yun Luofeng's words had struck her heart!

Looking at the changes in her expression, Yun Luofeng continued speaking. "Have you seen Milk Tea? He is also a god-level cultivator like you! If the hamster tribe swears allegiance to me, I can guarantee that all the members of the tribe will become god-level cultivators within several years!"

The queen hamster was stirred. Although she did not want to hand over the hamster tribe, but compared to the tribesmen being able to increase their strength, it was insignificant who the hamster tribe belonged to! After all, this gold-seeking hamster alongside this human indeed had the same strength as her!

"Alright, I'll promise you!" The queen hamster made up her mind and bit on her lips. "However, you have to promise me that you will let all the members of the hamster tribe reach god-level cultivation."

Yun Luofeng smiled and revealed a confident smile, as if everything was in the palm of her hand. "God-level cultivation is only a beginning!"

She had the confidence that she could let this group of gold-seeking hamsters become more powerful than god-level cultivator!

Not knowing why, after seeing the arrogant confidence on the young lady's face, the queen hamster's heart gradually became resolute. She had enough of hiding underground and since so, it would be much better if she placed all her bets on this young lady!

"I've heard from Meng Meng that you're leaving for the Continent of No Return? Within this Forest of No Return, the spiritual beasts here are not considered very strong, but if you were to go in further, there will be even more powerful spiritual beasts. Some of them have even above god-level cultivations! It's not safe for you to head there."

The queen hamster stayed silent for a long time before continuing to speak. "How about letting the tribesmen dig out a path heading towards the Land of No Return! Although the hamster tribe isn't considered strong on the surface, we are now underground and we are the rulers here!"

Previously, Yun Luofeng noticed due to Milk Tea, that a gold-seeking hamster's ability to dig a tunnel was very strong and fast. Coupled with the fact that the hamster tribe had an enormous number of tribesmen, it would not require a long time for a tunnel to reach the Land of No Return.

"Alright, at that time, all of you can leave here together with me." Yun Luofeng nodded her head, agreeing to the queen hamster's suggestion of them burrowing a pathway to the Land of No Return.

"This…" The queen hamster touched her head, "There are too many tribesmen of our hamster tribe and if all of us were to leave together with you, I'm afraid we will cause a commotion in the Land of No Return."

"You don't have to worry about this. I have my own plans! However, before we leave, all the tribe members have to be contracted to me. I'm someone who is more prudent and without the binding of the contract, I will not trust any spiritual beasts!"

During the time when the gold-seeking hamsters were digging a hole, all she had was time for the tribe members to initiate a contract with her one by one…

"Master." Xiao Mo's astonished voice transmitted from her soul. "Do you intend to let the entire hamster tribe reside in the God Code World?"

"Indeed," Yun Luofeng nodded her head, "Didn't you mention before that within the God Code World, other spiritual beasts can also enter? Plus, the spiritual energy in there is abundant and can help them in their cultivation."

If not for this, Yun Luofeng wouldn't have signed a contract with the hamster tribe members. Only an existing contract would allow her to let them enter the God Code World with ease.

Xiao Mo stayed silent for a moment and then asked, "Master, what if this hamster tribe consumes all the spiritual medicines in your God Code World?"

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "Now that the medicinal fields in the space have already increased by several times, I will allocate one-fifth of the space to plant medicinal herbs for feeding them! At that time, these gold-seeking hamsters will be supervised by you and you will distribute the medicinal herbs to them."

The hamster tribe's size was tremendous, and their ability to reproduce was also powerful. If she were to control them it could become a huge advantage for her.

"Master," The queen hamster walked to Yun Luofeng and spoke respectfully, "The hamster tribe has found numerous medicinal herbs all these years, and now that we are going to leave here I shall gift all these to you."

Actually, by relying on the queen hamster's strength, they would definitely have a place for themselves if she were to head to the Longxiao Continent. They would not have to be scared and on the edge here in the Forest of No Return. However, the number of precious medicinal herbs there was extremely low, and if they were to reside there, the hamster tribe would not be able to make any progress.

For the hamster tribe's progress, she had chosen to take root in the Forest of No Return. Furthermore, she had often brought them out in search of medicinal herbs! Even as such, those medicinal herbs were only a drop in the ocean to the hamster tribe and were unable to raise their strength much!

"Let's go."

Yun Luofeng followed behind the queen hamster and walked to their treasury.

During all these years, the hamster tribe had indeed found numerous medicinal herbs, and it was all herbs that had grown for hundreds and thousands of years! If all these were to be planted in the God Code World, it would definitely allow the tribe's strength to increase by a huge margin…

"I shall accept these medicinal herbs." Yun Luofeng waved her hand and in an instant, countless herbs disappeared.

The queen hamster looked at the young lady astonishingly, seemingly not understanding how the herbs disappeared into thin air.

"After you leave, you'd also need a place to say. How about this, I shall too, accept this castle." Yun Luofeng furrowed her eyebrows and only relaxed them after a long time as she spoke.

The queen hamster stared blankly. "Master, this castle is extremely large and can't be moved. Furthermore, it's not quite convenient for us to bring this along…"

With the queen hamster's understanding, they would be unable to move such a huge castle even if there were to go all out! However, just as the hamster tribe had obeyed to Yun Luofeng's command and uprooted the castle…

The entire castle had disappeared when Yun Luofeng waved her hands! It had truly disappeared, with only the huge pit to prove everything that happened earlier on.

The queen hamster was shocked silly.

All the tribesmen of the hamster tribe were dumbstruck.

At this moment, a feeling arose in their hearts. Perhaps they would not regret following this human! She could make a castle to disappear with a wave of her hand and how many people in this world could do such heaven-defying thing?

Would someone who had such miraculous powers be a normal person?

Yun Luofeng's eyes swept over the hamsters that were shocked silly. "Remember, there's no need to fuss about anything regardless of what happens when you follow me. As long as you play your part, I will definitely give you a vast world!"

Her voice changed from its initial calmness to become passionate, from low to high while leading all the hamster's emotions.

The queen hamster's body trembled and her frame of mind followed along and surged. A vast world? Wasn't that what they all wanted? From then on, they no longer had to hide in the dark underground and they could be the same as the other spirit beasts and roam around this world.

"Master, the hamster tribe will obediently follow your orders from today onward!" The queen hamster's expression became respectful as her voice excitedly shouted.

"You can begin work."

Yun Luofeng cast a glance at the densely packed gold-seeking hamsters and entered into a state of pondering. With the number of gold-seeking hamsters digging the tunnel, she would be able to arrive at the Land of No Return before long…

Land of No Return, within a luxurious residence.

A lady was standing before a table with her hands grasping a brush and eloquently writing on a paper. There was a creative concept for a painting and the handwriting on one side was upright, just like her personal character. Valiant and formidable-looking, glowing with health and vigor.

This lady had a heroic look and her hair was bound at her waist level. Her entire body in a gorgeous red robe had caused her to seem all the more full of mettle and capable of causing the downfall of a city or state.

The room's door was pushed open, and at the same time the lady's brush had finished the last stroke on the paper. She gently flattened the painting and carefully raised it up. Within the painting was a small child that the red-robed lady was pulling along and that little boy's expression was somewhat unfeeling, while his eyes were as black as the night, incomparably abstruse.

"Brother Ye."

Looking at the man who walked into the room, the red-robed lady smiled. Her smile was like a blossoming flower that caused one's soul to be moved.

"What do you think of this painting of mine? How about we hang this in the bedroom?"

The man walked up and slightly smiled while holding the red-robed lady. His handsome face had a pampering smile. "If you wish for it then we'll do as you like. In addition, I came here because I have a good news for you."

"Brother Ye, you know what I want the most. What I want is to return to that continent!" The red-robed lady shook her head as her heroic face contained worry, "Unfortunately, those sage beasts guarding the Forest of No Return have yet to enter their slumber. During the period when they are still active, I am unable to return."

The man became increasingly tender as he tightly embraced the red-robed lady's body. "What I wanted to tell you was that Xiao'er has already embarked on the road to the Land of No Return. Our daughter-in-law has also accompanied him and soon, you and your son will be reunited."

Pa!

The red-robed lady's hands loosened and the painted dropped. She did not even notice in the slightest when the ink on the painting smudged as her pair of almond-shaped eyes stared at the man.

"What did you just say?"

Xiao'er's here?

He is here in the Land of No Return to look for me?

"That year when I went to the Longxiao Continent, I helped someone there. Although that person's position within the Continent isn't very powerful, at the very least, he has been reporting the situation about Xiao'er these few years to me via a sound transmitter. Just a while ago he had received news that Xiao'er and our daughter-in-law had left for the Land of No Return. The news that he has passed on has never been wrong!"

The red-robed lady retreated two steps and her hands tightly covered her lips while tears slowly streamed down from her eyes.

That year when she left the Xiao Family, she did not cry.

When that woman sent someone to assassinate her, causing her to be seriously injured, she didn't cry.

Even after coming to the Land of No Return and experiencing numerous dangers and torments, while she even had a narrow escape several times, she didn't even cry.

But this time around, she had cried!

Just like that time when Yun Xiao had been chased out of the Family, she had hugged him and cried bitterly. At that time she cried because she was too weak and was unable to protect her son! However, this time she had cried tears of joy.

How many years has it been? How many years has she not seen him? and how many years of his growth did she miss out? All these years, he had suffered too many grievances and experienced numerous torments in order to have his achievements of today!

"Brother Ye, I want to look for them in the Forest of No Return!"

There were still streaks of tears on the red-robed lady's face but her phoenix-like eyes were firm. "There are many spiritual beasts in the Forest of No Return that loathe humans, especially those sage level beasts! If it weren't for their existence, I would have gone back to the Longxiao Continent long ago, and I wouldn't have been unable to see him for over ten years!" The lady tightly bit her lips.

That year, she had stepped into the Forest of No Return in order to look for Yun Xiao but had been seriously injured by the attacks of those spiritual beasts. Only after coincidentally meeting with Ye Jingchen did she find out about the secret of the Forest of No Return!

The reason why the Forest of No Return was dangerous was that there are several king spiritual beasts and their strength were comparable to a sage-level beast! However, these few beasts would enter a state of slumber every ten years or so.

That year, Ye Jingchen only went into the Forest of No Return when the sage-level spiritual beasts were in slumber that year.

"I'll accompany you."

Ye Jingchen held onto the red-robed lady's waist as he gently spoke. "This time around, it won't be just Xiao'er coming, but also our future daughter-in-law! I heard that our daughter-in-law is very capable and has caused a huge sensation in the Longxiao Continent."

The red-robed lady raised her head and looked towards Ye Jingchen as she spoke, "Thank you, Brother Ye. In the recent years, if it weren't for you, I would have long been dead."

Ye Jingchen chuckled. "Being able to meet you is my happiness throughout this life, so what's there to thank me for?"

The red-robed lady bitterly laughed. "All these years, I haven't been able to give birth to a child for you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been chased out by the Ye Family."

Ever since she had been injured that year, she could no longer give birth and even after seeking for famous physicians throughout, there was still no cure. This was also the biggest regret of her life.

"Having Xiao'er is sufficient. Your son is also my son, and I will treat him as my own child." Contrary to what she expected, Ye Jingchen refuted her words, "Furthermore, we also have Mo'er and Qi'er. Although they were adopted by us, at the very least, they are very obedient and this can be considered as making up for the loss."

How would she not know that Ye Jingchen was consoling her? However, the more he consoled her, the more her heart sank.

"Brother Ye…"

"Alright, let's not discuss this anymore. I heard from that person in the Longxiao Continent that Xiao'er and Feng'er had already left for a period of time. Perhaps they might have already reached the Land of No Return. How about this, when the time comes, we will take the risk and travel into the Forest of No Return while sending Mo'er to scout for their news at other places."

Ye Jingchen slightly smiled. "That son and daughter-in-law of ours are individuals who cause trouble easily, and if they have truly arrived in the Land of No Return their news will be spread into Mo'er's ears very soon. I'll have him be mindful of this.

The red-robed lady was speechless.

Individuals who cause trouble easily? Would there be someone like you who describes their son and daughter-in-law as such?

"This…" the red-robed lady was somewhat nervous, "So many years has passed, do you think Xiao'er will still acknowledge me as his mother? In any case, this is also the first meeting with my future daughter-in-law, should I prepare some gifts? Will she like me as her mother-in-law?"

This time, it was Ye Jingchen who was speechless.

He had only heard before about a daughter-in-law being nervous when meeting their mother-in-law, but he had never seen a mother-in-law nervous to such an extent. He wanted to ask, where did the strength you had when you charged and broke through the enemy lines go to?

What about the courage you had while tearing apart your enemies?

He understood that his own woman's personality was as such. She would be vicious and merciless in the face of enemies while softening in front of family members…

Otherwise, she wouldn't have been willing to suffer grievances in the Ye Family all these years. Thinking back to the attitude those people from Ye Family had towards her, Ye Jingchen couldn't help but release a sigh and tightly held her.

"After finding Xiao'er, let's have the whole family stay outside and never return to a place like the Ye Family. I will never let you suffer any unfair treatment anymore!" Ye Jingchen's expression contained resolution, "Even if you are unable to give birth, it's sufficient that we have Xiao'er!"

He had never cared about whether she could have a baby or not, and he only cared if she could stay beside him eternally. If the Ye Family was unable to accommodate her, then he would not return to that place for the rest of his life!

"Brother Ye…" The red-robed lady felt touched in her heart. She understood that this man had abandoned everything for her! So much so that he had given up the position as the Ye Family's heir, just to be beside her!

"Foster Father, Foster Mother, you were looking for me?"

Suddenly a clear and bright voice could be heard from the entrance and instantly attracted the attention of two of them who were sharing an intimate moment.

There was an unusually handsome man leaning against the door frame with both hands holding on to his sword. His legs were crossed, and the corner of his lips had a curve that radiated his dashing aura. His sharp eyebrows pointed to his temples, while his eyes were like the stars and a headful of ink-like black hair slightly flew in the breeze. His entire being was full of vitality and heroic spirit.

"Mo'er, you came just in time." Ye Jingchen's eyebrows relaxed, and he said while slightly smiling, "I have a task for you right now. I reckon that your little brother and his wife have already come to the Land of No Return, so I want you to immediately head out and search for them. If you manage to locate them, inform your foster mother and me via sound transmission."

The man raised his sword-like brows and stood up straight. "I've also wanted to see my little brother and his wife too. Foster Father, you can rest assured and leave this task to me. If I am able to locate them, I will definitely bring them back safe and sound."

Ye Jingchen's eyes contained a smile within. "With you handling things, I will definitely be at ease!"

After accepting the task, Ye Ximo left the study room. However, before he managed to walk more than a few steps, a petite figure blocked his path.

"Big Brother, what matters did Foster Father find you for?" Ye Qi blinked her eyes and her curious appearance looked particularly simple and naive, causing others to feel like cherishing her. However, without knowing why, Ye Ximo never had any good feelings towards this foster sister of his.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 711-725

Even he did not know why he disliked her so much, to the extent of loathing her!

Ye Ximo knitted his eyebrows and looked at Ye Qi. "Foster Mother's real son has arrived at the Land of No Return. I have been tasked by Foster Father to look for them."

"I'd like to go too!" Ye Qi pouted and looked at Ye Ximo pitifully. "Big Brother, could you bring me along?"

"No!" Ye Ximo ruthlessly rejected her, without even a possibility to refute.

"But…" Ye Qi tightly bit on her lips.

She truly did not understand why this big brother of hers who had always cherished women would be so unexpectedly heartless towards her.

"There's no buts. Since Foster Father did not let you go, then you had better stay here and not cause trouble for me."

Ye Qi stared blankly. She had wanted to say something more but Ye Ximo had already walked outside of the courtyard, leaving her alone there….

Forest of No Return.

Under the vast and limitless skies, a huge hole suddenly opened in the ground. Shortly after that, a handsome and unfeeling man holding a young lady leaped out from underground. There was no dirt on their bodies and their clothing was just as clean and unsoiled as it was before they went underground.

"Ya!"

Just when the two of them intended to continue heading out, a fine horse was rushing towards them at a high speed that caused a cloud of dust to fly around. Hearing the sound of horse hooves, Yun Xiao was afraid that Yun Luofeng would be hit, so he hastily protected her in his embrace before looking towards them.

Atop the fine horse, a green-robed man with a handsome appearance was riding on the horse and galloping quickly forward. Behind his back there was a lady in red tightly holding onto his waist. A gale wind blew past her, with her fine black hair flying upward, looking heroic and formidable.

Yun Luofeng glanced at the steed that they were riding on and a flash of understanding flashed past her eyes. "Scarlet-blood Thousand Miles horse? It is said that this horse's speed is very fast and can travel a thousand miles within two hours, far surpassing the speed of flying up high in the skies."

The thousand mile horse brushed past them and headed towards the Forest of No Return.

"Brother Ye, wait a moment!" All of a sudden, the red-robed lady seemed to have discovered something and hastily spoke.

"Whoa!"

Ye Jingchen hastily tightened the reins and looked at the red-robed lady in astonishment. "What's wrong?"

The red-robed lady did not speak but instead, leaped down from the horse and headed towards Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao…

Yun Xiao tightly protected Yun Luofeng, and his gaze contained a trace of caution.

"Excuse me, may I know both your names?" the red-robed lady smiled and asked.

Hearing this question, Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao glanced at each other while their expression became increasingly vigilant. These two seemed very strong and why did they suddenly inquire about their names? Regardless of anything, she would never reveal her real name! After all, she had offended too many people these past few years, and who knew if these two people were related to the Longxiao Continent? Thinking of this, Yun Luofng was silent for a long time before she replied. "Lin Ruobai."

…

Not far away from the General's Estate, Lin Ruobai sneezed and rubbed her nose while she suspiciously questioned, "Who's talking about me behind my back? Could it be that Master sensed that I was goofing off? That won't do, I must practice without delay." After saying this, Lin Ruobai hastily sat straight and flipped the book that Yun Luofeng left behind for her.

…

Within the forest, the red-robed lady heard Yun Luofeng's answer and looked distracted for a moment as her long-shaped eyebrows slightly wrinkled. Could it be that she had sensed wrongly and they were not who she was looking for?

"Then what about this young master?" She turned toward Yun Xiao, seemingly not willing to give up.

Yun Xiao's expression was grim as he kept silent, not even sparing a glance at the red-robed lady, as if not noticing her existence…

"My man doesn't like to speak," Yun Luofeng lightly smiled, "His name is… Yun Mo!"

Within the God Code World, Xiao Mo pouted. Why couldn't my Master fabricate another name casually? Why did she insist on using my name?

"Let's go," Ye Jingchen pulled on the red-robed lady's clothing and spoke, "They're not the ones we're looking for."

"Alright."

The red-robed lady nodded and spoke apologetically, "My apologies, I had mistaken you for another person earlier on! Brother Ye, let's continue setting off." She slowly turned and her eyes revealed a trace of disappointment.

Within this Forest of No Return, not many would be here. When she saw these two young people, it was inevitable that she had mistaken them as her own son and daughter-in-law. Now it seemed that she had recognized the wrong people…

"Ya!"

After mounting the horse, Ye Jingchen allowed the red-robed lady to hug his waist before waving the long whip and immediately rushed into the Forest of No Return. At the same time, Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao turned, intending to leave. At this moment, the four of them did not anticipate that their next meeting would be a long time later because of this missed opportunity…

Yun Luofeng did not even think that the red-robed lady before her was the person they had searched strenuously for!

…

Passing through the Forest of No Return meant that they've arrived in the Land of No Return. At this moment, within a city not far from the Forest of No Return, Yun Luofeng was sitting in a teahouse while looking out.

"It's been almost an hour. Why hasn't Yun Xiao returned yet?"

When they entered this bustling city earlier on, they were notified that many inns were fully booked. To prevent Yun Luofeng from straining herself, Yun Xiao had asked her to wait for him in the teahouse while he went to search if there were any inns with empty rooms.

It had been an hour since he left, and Yun Luofeng had also been waiting here for an hour.

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, a familiar figure outside the window reflected in her eyes, causing her to stand up instantly and casually throw a silver while she hastily went out.

"Long Fei, it's been a long time. I didn't expect to meet you here."

On the main street, Long Fei was absent-mindedly walking among the crowd when he heard a voice before him and was startled. Lifting his head, his eyes met with another pair of eyes that seemed to be smiling yet not smiling.

"My lo… lord…" Long Fei stared blankly and spoke somewhat without confidence, "Why are you here?"

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "When I returned from Huangquan City, I had been informed that you had already left the General's Estate. I didn't expect to meet you here. Right now, do you have any words you would like to say to me?"

Looking at the figure that was closing in, Long Fei subconsciously retreated two steps back.

"I came here because of some matters and was originally going to return to the Longyuan Kingdom after settling my affairs. I didn't expect you would have chased me here that quickly." In Long Fei's opinion, this woman must have chased him here because she wanted him to fulfill his promise!

"Long Fei," Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "I am very curious about something right now."

"What is it?"

"You are incapable of passing through the Forest of No Return with your ability. I would like to know, how did you shuttle back on forth between these two Continents?" Yun Luofeng smiled bewitchingly and looked at Long Fei.

"This…" Long Fei spoke while having a guilty conscience, "Because there's a king spiritual beast in this Forest of No Return that is indebted to my Master. Thus, I was able… to shuttle back and forth freely."

"Is that so?" Yun Luofeng had a faint smile.

"Yes, that's how I shuttled back and forth." Long Fei wiped the imaginary sweat from his head and weakly replied.

"For the time being, I will not ask you about this, but let me ask you something else. Who is your Master?"

She recalled that Long Fei went looking for the Tian Family previously, to vent anger for his Master. However, if his Master was from the Land of No Return, their strength would certainly be above the Tian Family. Yet, why didn't she personally take revenge?

"My Master doesn't allow me to reveal her name."

Such a joke! How could he tell her that his own Master was the person Tian Ya had been searching for?

Once she knew about this, Tian Ya would know his Master's whereabouts. At that time, if his Master meets Tian Ya and insists on leaving with him, those people will definitely never let his Master off.

Therefore, he absolutely couldn't reveal who his Master is! He wouldn't reveal it even if he was beaten to death!

"You're really unwilling to reveal your Master's name?" Yun Luofeng quirked her lips and asked.

"I'm not saying." Long Fei tightly shut his mouth and had a look of not being afraid of dying.

"Alright then, I won't continue asking."

"Eh…"

What did she mean? Based on a normal person's personality, wouldn't they try to get to the heart of the matter when in the face of such a situation? Then why did she not continue asking?

"My lord, are you really not going to pursue this?" Long Fei asked while being at a loss.

Yun Luofeng's eyebrow lifted. "You wish for me to investigate? In that case, you can tell me who exactly is your Master right now! If you do not reveal it, I will hang you up and whip you!"

"Then it's better if you don't ask…"

Only right up to the present, Long Fei understood that it was better for him to speak lesser. Otherwise, he would never know when he would provoke her.

All of a sudden, an unusual gust of wind blew from Yun Luofeng's back. Seeing that her undergarments were about to be exposed by the wind, she hastily held onto her robe while an evil glimmer flashed through her pitch-black eyes.

"Tsk tsk, it's such a pity. I was just about to see it," A voice that had ample vitality could be heard behind Yun Luofeng while carrying traces of regret. "Your reactions are very nimble, otherwise I would have succeeded."

Yun Luofeng's expression turned black.

Of course, Long Fei's expression was even darker than hers.

Not even waiting for Yun Luofeng to take action, he had angrily shouted. "Martial Uncle! Do you still have the slightest sense of shame to be always acting so vulgar? Even if you don't want your face 1 , I still want mine! If you continue as such, I will return and report to my Master!"

Martial Uncle?

Yun Luofeng's expression once again darkened. "Long Fei, he's your Martial Uncle?"

"I don't wish to admit it," Long Fei snorted, "If it's possible, I hope that I'll never be acquainted with this type of vulgar man in my entire life."

"B*stard!"

The middle-aged man slapped Long Fei on his head in a rage, while his eyes were opened wide and glaring at him. "Do you still know how to respect your elders? At least I am still your Martial Uncle! Is this the way you should speak to your Martial Uncle?"

"Respect my elders? Are you worth my respect?"

Long Fei snorted. "Take a look at what you're doing every day? You're always peeping at other woman's undergarments or stealing the next door widow's undergarments! You aren't even willing to stop when other family's children are bathing! What's more hateful is that such a vulgar person like you is my Martial Uncle. Exactly how many lifetimes of evil have I committed?

Seemingly sensing the attention cast towards them from the streets, the middle-aged man also felt somewhat embarrassed. He wished that he could find an underground hole and squeeze inside.

After fiercely staring at Long Fei, the middle-aged man turned towards Yun Luofeng. "Lend me your dress to hide."

Towards this, Yun Luofeng only said a single word. "Scram!"

Long Fei raised his hand and supported his forehead. He truly did not wish to acknowledge this rotten bastard with immoral behavior!

"Martial Uncle, she's the one I told you about before who had helped me previously." Looking at the middle-aged man with a wretched appearance across his whole face, the corner of Long Fei lips lightly raised up, "Her name is Yun Luofeng."

"Cough cough," the middle-aged man dryly coughed twice and recovered his deadpan expression, "So it turns out, you're the person Xiao Fei had mentioned before. It's an honor to meet you at last. If it weren't for you, I'm afraid Xiao Fei wouldn't have been able to return safe and sound."

Long Fei looked at the middle-aged man and turned towards Yun Luofeng. "This is my Martial Uncle named Su Zheng, a well-known rotten b*stard!"

"Xiao Fei, how can you say that?" The middle-aged man purposely contained his expressionless face while blowing on his beard and spoke, "It's in my nature to love beautiful women! Furthermore, I have only behaved flirtatiously and have never forced an honest girl into prostitution, neither have I raped any women! In actual fact, I consider myself to be an upright gentleman…"

Behaved flirtatiously? To think you feel no shame to have said this out loud! You've already acted as such and you still had the nerve to call yourself an upright gentleman?

Long Fei was speechless. His own Martial Uncle's skin was already thick to such an extent that no one in the entire continent could compare!

Just then, Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Xiao who was walking towards her from ahead, and the corner of her lips curved up.

"Yun Xiao."

Yun Xiao slowly walked to Yun Luofeng's side and raised his hands to gently sweep away the fallen leaves on the strands of her hair, while his black eyes revealed gentleness.

"Why did you come out? Didn't I let you wait for me in the teahouse? I don't feel reassured for your safety out here on the streets."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "I bumped to an acquaintance, so I came out. Oh right, have you found an inn?"

"En."

From the beginning, Yun Xiao did not spare a glance at Long Fei who was standing beside Yun Luofeng. His pitch-black eyes only reflected the young lady's figure.

"Hold it!"

Suddenly, an angry voice rushed over from Yun Xiao's back and without even a moment later, a crowd rushed from the back and encircled them in the middle. Yun Xiao's gaze became increasingly grim as he coldly swept a glance towards everyone who encircled them. The group separated, and in an instant, a young lady in green robes strolled in. Her long hair lightly floated, looking luminous and elegant.

"Miss, he was the one who smashed the stone earlier on!"

There was even a servant girl alongside the young lady and her servant's hands pointed towards Yun Xiao as she spoke.

Stone?

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow and turned towards Yun Xiao to question. "Yun Xiao, what's going on?"

"Just now when I was walking on the street, a stone dropped from a guest house on the side."

"After that?"

"Afterward… I broke it into pieces."

The man's words were simple as always and had explained the whole situation in a few words.

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and looked at the luminous and elegant young lady with her head slanted to one side. "You threw a stone at random and scared my man. Therefore, you were aware that you had committed a mistake, so you came here to apologize?"

Long Fei's expression stiffened. He originally thought that his Martial Uncle was sufficiently shameless, but he had never expected that there was someone even more shameless than him! These people clearly came to condemn them for their mistake, but it had become an apology in her mouth?

"Liu'er!"

Seeing that the furious servant girl had wanted to say something, the luminous and elegant young lady slightly raised her hands and stopped her.

Her gaze looked straight at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao as she spoke indifferently. "Since this young master has destroyed my stone, it can be considered that we are brought together by fate. My name is Lin Ruoxin. May I know if the two of you are willing to reveal your names?"

Yun Luofeng raised her brows, "If you want to offer an apology, then I shall accept it. But if you want to know our names, then please forgive me as I have nothing to tell you!"

After saying this, Yun Luofeng turned and left. As for Yun Xiao… he had never looked this group of people in the eyes all along.

"Miss!" The servant girl angrily stomped her foot. "Are you letting them off just like that?"

"What else could I have done?" Lin Ruoxin's eyebrows slightly furrowed, "Since this stone is known as a marriage stone, then it proves that the person it smashes is my future husband! Unfortunately, it had been smashed by him. But even if that's the case, the person that the marriage stone was looking for was him!"

"Miss, I cannot sense any aura 1 from that man. Perhaps he's not worthy of you…"

"The marriage stone will only react towards my destined person! Since the stone chose him, it definitely has its reason! However, I need to observe more to see if this man is worthy of me!"

When Lin Ruoxin said that, she revealed an air of arrogance. As the daughter of the City Lord of Spirit City, she naturally had the right to be arrogant. The person that was worthy of her was bound to be a giant among men!

"But Miss, it seems like that man already has a wife," the servant maid weakly said.

Those two seemed extremely close and definitely had the relation of a husband and wife. If Miss wanted to obtain that man, she was afraid that it wouldn't be that easy.

Lin Ruoxin faintly smiled. "This is not within the scope of my consideration. I will only think about whether this man has the strength to be worthy of me and other things do not matter."

She had the confidence that as long as it was a man she fancies, they were unable to escape from her palms.

"Let's go, we shall return to the City Lord's Estate. In addition, this matter cannot be known by my father."

"I understand, Miss!"

After the two of them turned and left, two silhouettes gradually walked out from the restaurant onto the noisy streets.

"Master," a red-clothed lady slightly smiled and lowered her head to look at the young child beside her, "I acted in accordance with your command and got in contact with Lin Ruoxin. Furthermore, I sold the marriage stone to her."

Yun Xiao's aura had been infused in this marriage stone by Jinyu and as long as Yun Xiao was in this location, the marriage stone would locate him! It was such a joke that Lin Ruoxin had truly believed in her words and thought that the marriage stone could find her destined man!

Destined? Chuckle, in this world, there's no such a thing as destined…

Bai Su lightly nodded. "I am still unable to take action against them at this moment, but I will not let them live too peacefully! However, this Lin Ruoxin wouldn't be much of a disturbance between them, and we still have to rely on Yun Xiao's mother to deal with them!"

Even if Yun Xiao's mother loves her son dearly, a daughter-in-law that she has never been in contact with before will at most be an acquaintance and cannot be considered a close family member! If he could make use of the foster daughter alongside Yun Xiao's mother, perhaps he could separate them. Facing a daughter-in-law that she had never met and a foster daughter she raised up, no one would be unaware of who was more important.

"Yes, Master." Jinyu respectfully spoke.

She would never reject Bai Su's requests! Even if he wanted her to commit suicide by cutting her throat, she would lift her sword without the slightest hesitation…

Bai Su did not say anything else. He waved his robes while turning and walking in the direction to head outside of the City gates.

…

At an Inn.

Yun Luofeng looked at the two people who had followed her and her eyebrow slightly raised. "What's wrong? Is there anything else?"

"My lord, there's something I've never told you." Long Fei entered the room and asked, "Do you know why there are so many people in Spirit City recently?"

"I am not interested."

The young lady's answer caused Long Fei expression to stiffen as he spoke plaintively, "My lord, something has happened in the Forest of No Return!"

"Forest of No Return? I just came from that place, so why am I unaware that something has happened there?"

"This…"

Long Fei looked at the middle-aged man and ultimately made a firm resolution as he faced Yun Luofeng to speak. "Have you heard that there are numerous treasures coming into being in the Forest of No Return, so the Spirit City's Lord has gathered countless experts and intends to attack into the Forest of No Return?"

Yun Luofeng paused for a moment before replying, "Attacking the Forest of No Return? They shouldn't have the ability to do so."

Long Fei bitterly smiled. "Actually, the real situation isn't as what they have been told. The Spirit City Lord deceived them and there are absolutely no treasures appearing in the Forest of No Return! He just wants to gather a crowd of men to be his cannon fodder."

"Cannon Fodder?"

"Indeed! A mishap has happened in the Forest of No Return and all the King Spirit Beasts have been sealed up! I don't know where the Spirit City Lord heard this news, but he wants to take advantage of that fact to conquer the Forest of No Return since the King Spirit Beasts are unable to battle against them."

Conquer the entire Forest of No Return? This Spirit City Lord indeed has a huge ambition.

"He doesn't have the ability to do so." Yun Luofeng raised the teacup before her while lightly taking a sip and said while faintly smiling.

"My lord!"

Plop!

Long Fei knelt before Yun Luofeng on one knee and raised his head to look straight at the stunning young lady before him. "I have some friendly relations with those spirit beasts within the Forest of No Return, and I do not wish for them to meet with capture and massacre! I would like to ask for your help."

"Give me a reason to help you."

Reason? Long Fei was in a dilemma. Could it be that I truly have to tell my her about that matter?

"Martial Uncle?" Long Fei impatiently looked at the middle-aged man.

Although his Martial Uncle was usually unreliable, there were still some matters that required him to make a decision.

"Let her know."

The middle-aged man released a sigh. "Your Master has been through much toil these few years. If it weren't for those obstinate people, she wouldn't have had suffered so much."

Long Fei bitterly smiled. He didn't expect that ultimately he still had to reveal his Master's name to persuade her.

Long Fei helplessly spoke, "My lord, didn't you want to know how I had smoothly traveled across the Forest of No Return? It's because my Master is one of the King Spirit Beasts within the Forest of No Return!"

Yun Luofeng's eyes slightly narrowed. "Your Master is a spirit beast?"

"Not only that, my Master is also the person that Tian Ya has been searching for!"

Crash!

Yun Luofeng suddenly stood up from her chair and her hand accidentally toppled the teacup. The boiling hot tea had splashed on her hands, but she did not even sense it.

Yun Xiao's brows lightly furrowed and he took out a handkerchief to wipe the tea on the young lady's hands. Looking at the back of her hands that had been scalded, a trace of heartache gradually gushed forth within his unfeeling gaze.

"Long Fei, you're speaking the truth?"

Yun Luofeng no longer cared about other things as her black eyes stared towards Long Fei. She indeed did not want to meddle in other's business, but if that person was Tian Ya's woman, then it was a different thing altogether…

Regardless of anything, she could not allow Tian Ya's woman to receive any sort of harm!

"That year, my Master did not care about other's obstruction and insisted on being together with Tian Ya. But she never expected that such a misunderstanding would arise…"

"She has an unyielding personality and fiery temper. In addition, she became muddle-headed when she was angry and did not even realize that it was a conspiracy. She left Tian Ya in a fit of anger and returned to the Forest of No Return! Ever since she returned, she was unable to leave that place as the other king spirit beasts would absolutely never let her go! I did not inform you of the truth because if Tian Ya were to meet with my Master, she would definitely leave with him without regard for anything else. At that time, she would offend the other king beasts."

Long Fei looked at Yun Luofeng and continued speaking. "If that's the case, not only Tian Ya, even my Master will be implicated…"

Yun Luofeng fingers lightly kneaded her jaw as her gaze shot towards the middle-aged man. "I heard that the king spirit beasts in the Forest of No Return are all in the sage-level realm. If he is your Master's junior brother, then he must also be a king spirit beast. Why do I sense that he has yet to break through as a sage-level beast?"

Long Fei wanted to explain but was interrupted by the middle-aged man beside him.

"Sage-level beast? That all changed starting several years ago! Over these last few years, all the sage-level beasts in our forest have all disappeared. While I and my senior sister are the king spirit beasts of this new generation, and we're not as powerful. However, this is a secret of our Forest of No Return, and humans are unaware."

Indeed, if humans had found out about the disappearance of the sage-level spirit beasts there would not be a peaceful day in the Forest of No Return.

"My lord, my Master is my benefactor. A few years back when I was carrying out an assassination, I was seriously injured and accidentally barged into the Forest of No Return. It was my Master who saved me and insisted on letting me stay despite other's objections. I will absolutely never let her be exposed to any danger so I would like to request for your help, I'm willing to work hard for you for the rest of my life!"

Long Fei fiercely kowtowed with his head banging on the ground as he spoke while clenching his teeth and bearing the pain. If his Master could be saved, not to even mention about working hard for the rest of his life, he would be willing even if she asked him to go to the underworld!

"When are they leaving?" Yun Luofeng took a deep breath.

Since Long Fei's Master was Tian Ya's woman, then it was impossible for her to ignore this.

Long Fei felt joy in his heart, and he stood up from the ground to speak. "I heard that three days from now the City Lord of Spirit City will begin setting off for the Forest of No Return. We should infiltrate this group!"

"Go make preparations and we will set off three days later."

Yun Luofeng slowly sat down and her body lazily leaned against the chair while she slightly raised her brow. "However, I can only give my utmost but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to help you save them."

"My lord, I have faith in you," Long Fei spoke with a big smile on his face. "Everyone in the Longyuan Kingdom refers to you as a pervert and there's nothing in this world that you cannot accomplish!"

Pervert?

Yun Luofeng rubbed her forehead and turned to look at Yun Xiao behind her. "People from the Longyuan Kingdom truly refer to me as such?"

Yun Xiao was silent for a long time. "You're a devil, not a pervert."

A devil that bewitches other's hearts…

Yun Luofeng raised her hand and squeezed Yun Xiao's handsome face while the smile on her face was bewitchingly attractive. "I've always thought that you were the one that allures women!"

Gazing at these two people who were bantering flirtatiously, Long Fei's expression was somewhat embarrassed. "Martial Uncle, I feel that we should head out."

"Head out? Why?" The middle-aged man opened his eyes wide and asked, not understanding why.

Blockhead! Long Fei silently scolded him. Could it be that he wasn't aware that they were the third wheel in this situation?

"Martial Uncle, I'll bring you to visit the brothels. Stop looking for trouble here." Long Fei pulled on the middle-aged man and left.

Brothel? His eyes brightened as he hastily followed Long Fei and left.

"At least you're tactful and know how to show filial respect to your Martial Uncle! I heard that there is a brothel in the Spirit City where the ladies are very beautiful. Let's go, I'll bring you there immediately."

…

City Lord's Estate.

Within the luxurious study room, Lin Yuan's hands lightly caressed the painting on the table while his gaze was extremely gentle. The lady in the painting was dressed in green and had an ethereal beauty. Her hands held a jade flute, and she attractively sat at the foot of a tree with a smile on her face. Her smile was just like a warm sun that gradually covered her surroundings in this dry and dull land, forming an exceptionally beautiful scene.

"Fu Sheng…"

Lin Yuan bent down and his tongue lightly licked the painting. His expression revealed pleasure as he softly muttered, "Regardless of whether you are human or a spirit beast, I will have you! Even if I have to burn down your entire Forest of No Return with a torch!"

If it was in the past, he wouldn't even dare to think of doing such a thing. However, not long ago he had obtained a piece of news.

The king spirit beasts in the Forest of No Return had all been sealed!

Wasn't this because the heavens had seen that he yearned for her so many years and gave him this opportunity?

"Father!"

From outside the door, a cold voice could be heard, scaring Lin Yuan as he hastily hid the painting and dryly coughed before he replied, "Enter."

The door of the room was slowly pushed open. Covered in sunlight, the young lady slowly walked in and her full thick hair flew in the breeze. Her expression was cold and her clear and elegant complexion slightly glowed in the sunlight.

"Ruoxin, you're back?"

Lin Yuan no longer had the wretched look of before as he spoke with a serious expression, "There are three more days until the day we set off into the Forest of No Return! At that time, you had better be prepared. Furthermore, there will be plenty of young and talented men among the experts I've gathered and you can find someone to get married to among them."

Lin Ruoxin slightly paused. At that moment, an unfeeling expression appeared in her mind.

"Father, I think I already have a candidate for my future husband."

"Oh?" Lin Yuan looked at Lin Ruoxin, "And who is that man? Did you bring him here for me to meet?"

Lin Ruoxin shook her head. "I'm still observing him. Once he passes my inspection I will immediately get married to him!"

Hearing this, Lin Yuan did not say anything else. He had always trusted his daughter's foresight.

"Since that's the case, then you can make your own decision. You can leave first." Lin Yuan waved his hands and spoke indifferently.

"Yes."

Lin Ruoxin bowed and retreated from the study room. The moment she left, her heart relaxed little by little. Earlier on, she was truly afraid that her father would interrogate her about that person. If that happened, her father would definitely send men out to investigate him, and that would disrupt her plans!

Lin Ruoxin thought that Lin Yuan truly felt reassured by her so he did not interrogate any further. What she didn't know was that the other party merely wanted her to leave quickly. The moment Lin Ruoxin had closed the study room door, Lin Yuan took out that painting once again and extended his disgusting tongue to lick it from top to bottom. His expression was just like he was licking a genuine person…

Especially since when he was lightly licking the woman in the painting, he produced a lewd moaning sound…

…

Three days later, it was the day when experts within Spirit City set off for the Forest of No Return. In the early morning, the entire city gates had been surrounded. By the time Yun Luofeng and the rest arrived there was already an impenetrable crowd.

"Everyone."

Lin Yuan raised his hand, and instantly the noise around the city gates quieted down.

He cleared his throat and continued speaking, "Presumably everyone is already aware that the location we are heading to this time around is the Forest of No Return! It's considered a place of riches and honor among the dangers. Even if there are dangers during this trip, if you are able to come out alive, your strength will definitely have a substantial change!"

"However…" Lin Yuan paused for a moment, "I've already heard that the king spirit beasts within the Forest of No Return are unable to appear and battle with us! We only have to deal with the other spirit beasts! As such, the mission this time around is not as arduous and difficult as you think."

Hua!

The crowd was suddenly in an uproar. Lin Yuan's words were like a stone that shot into a tranquil lake, resulting in great waves.

"City Lord, there's something that I don't understand. Since the mission this time isn't dangerous, why have you asked us to head out with you?"

Lin Yuan smiled and spoke magnanimously. "I, Lin Yuan have never been the type of person that monopolizes treasures. Since treasures have appeared within the Forest of No Return, then I have to share them with everyone. This is my usual standard of conduct!"

Everyone looked grateful, and some people's expression even contained respect.

"The City Lord's personal character has always been honorable. I've never seen someone with a character better than his in my entire life!"

"If it was someone else, they would definitely monopolize the treasures. Only the City Lord is willing to take it out and share it with us!"

"Long live the City Lord!" Resounding voices erupted from outside of the city gates.

With no grounds for criticism, Lin Yuan had caused everyone to believe in him without a doubt through these few words.

"Hypocrite!" Long Fei snorted and spoke with sarcasm. His voice was extremely low and coupled with the fact that his voice had been suppressed by the other high spirited voices, no one had noticed his existence.

Lin Yuan once again raised his hands to stop everyone as he spoke indifferently, "Also, I am not entering the Forest of No Return for the treasures. I am merely bringing along my daughter to learn through real-life experience. As such, I will not take any treasures within the Forest of No Return and everything will be collected by you!"

His words were received by the crowd and once again caused a huge sensation. There were even some people who were so touched that they shed tears. They had never seen anyone who was more selfless than Lin Yuan in their whole life! If he wasn't a person of noble character, then who was worthy of that title?

Looking at these deeply grateful expressions, Lin Yuan internally sneered.

A bunch of idiots!

How would he know where are the treasures located in the Forest of No Return? He was entering the forest merely to look for that woman! It was a joke that these people were being treated like cannon fodder but thankful to him!

However, there are exceptions to everything…

Lin Yuan suddenly discovered a group of people who were not moved by his words but had instead stood rooted on the ground in disapproval. Not knowing if it was his misconception, but was that actually disdain in these people's faces?

"Cough cough!" Lin Yuan dryly coughed and his stern gaze directly looked at Yun Luofeng and the rest as he questioned with indifference, "May I know if the four of you have any thoughts?"

Within the four people, there was a middle-aged man while the others were very young. The most dazzling ones were the man and woman standing in the front. Looking at the young lady's white robes and magnificent style unmatched in this generation, she lazily leaned on the city walls while her pitch-black eyes were full of smiling intent.

The black-robed man standing beside her had a grim expressionless look as if his face was paralyzed. It was as though there was nothing that would cause his expression to change. He was just like a god that quietly kept watch beside the young lady while remaining unmoved.

"Who are these people? Who invited them here?" Within the crowd, a discontented voice suddenly sounded.

"The City Lord has sacrificed so much for us and these people aren't even expressing their thanks. Their shameless character is exactly opposite to the City Lord's honorable character."

"Indeed, I do not expect them to be as noble as the City Lord, but at least they should express their gratitude when the City Lord has sacrificed this much! But what is with their attitude? Not only did they not express gratitude, they even ignored the City Lord's questioning!"

Each and everyone said one sentence, sufficiently displaying their disdain towards Yun Luofeng and the rest. Long Fei was angered to the point his internal organs were trembling. His eyes coldly swept across the crowd that was hooting and carved each and every one of their appearances into his brain!

He would let them suffer when they arrived in the Forest of No Return!

"That's right," Under the masses' angry voices, Yun Luofeng finally spoke, "I am not as honorable as the City Lord because I will not hold a woman's portrait and have a sexual fantasy about her."

Lin Yuan stared blankly and his eyes revealed that he was flustered.

_She knows!_

_How did she know?_

_Regarding this matter, even his daughter was unaware, so how did this woman know and who exactly is she?_

Long Fei looked towards Yun Luofeng with a puzzled look and his gaze revealed confusion.

"Miss!" Lin Yuan's expression turned solemn, "I do not know what grudge you have against me that would cause you to slander me this way! Everyone is aware that I, Lin Yuan, am faithful to my wife and I have never even taken a concubine! You actually say that I have a sexual fantasy involving a painting?"

"Not taking in concubines doesn't mean that you don't have a woman outside your house."

Lin Yuan's expression once changed again. "Miss, you have to bear responsibility for the words you speak. I'll believe that you are young and ignorant and not argue with you. However, you had better have some evidence the next time you speak!"

The crowd that was silent earlier on had once again intensely criticized her when Lin Yuan and Yun Luofeng were arguing with each other. Those people were extremely angry with her. In their mind, Lin Yuan was the most honorable person, yet this woman dared to accuse him! How could they tolerate it?

"Miss, the City Lord has a good temper and did not bother to argue with you, but if it was us, we would have long sent you flying with a slap!"

"If you are unable to learn from the City Lord's righteousness, then you should learn from Miss Ruoxin's tranquil and calm personality! The way you speak is excessively immoral!"

"If all the women on earth were the same as Miss Ruoxin, then all man would be blessed. Unfortunately, there are some people who can't compare to even a strand of her hair!"

_Slap!_

Before this young man finished speaking, he felt a palm strike fiercely landing on his face that caused him to feel dizzy and his eyes to dim. He then angrily spoke, "Who was it?! Who hit me earlier on?"

_Silence!_ The entire city gate area was unusually quiet.

The young man angrily grabbed the lapels of the man beside him and snarled, "Speak, was it you who hit me earlier on?"

"Are you crazy?" That person pushed the young man away and rearranged his lapels while spitting out a word, "Nutjob!"

_Slap!_

Another slap fiercely flung down, directly making this young man's figure fly out. Looking at this scene, everyone sucked in a cold breath.

_Did we actually encounter a ghost?_

The young man got up from the ground and he no longer had the mind to continue scolding. His complexion turned pale and then green, while his eyes contained fear and his body couldn't help but tremble. Nothing was more fearful than an undetectable enemy.

"Alright," Lin Yuan slightly furrowed his brows and looked towards the young man while speaking, "Are there any problems with your body? I think that you pulled a tendon, resulting in a cramp. Coincidentally, I have a physician in my estate. It's better that you withdraw from this trip and recuperate at my place."

That young man was clearly shocked silly. Was it a cramp? But he clearly felt that he had been slapped by someone!

The others had instead disregarded this young man, and their eyes were filled with a sudden realization.

"So it turned out to be just a cramp. Like I said, how could he be slapped by someone else? I clearly didn't see anyone there!"

"The City Lord is truly kind, and actually provided the physician in his Estate to treat him. It's my first time seeing such a kind and powerful expert."

The gaze of everyone that looked towards the City Lord was filled with respect, and his position in their hearts increased a little.

Yun Luofeng looked at the man standing beside her. Although others did not see, she had clearly noticed that it was Yun Xiao who took action earlier on. Thinking of this, her lips curved and she smiled. "Yun Xiao, have you come up with a name for the move you executed earlier?"

"No." Yun Xiao honestly replied.

Yun Luofeng gently pinched her chin and blinked her eyes. "Then in the future, this move shall be called…Hitting Cow in Air!"

This was the legendary move Hitting Cow in Air!

Long Fei blinked his eyes in a daze. Isn't this name too tacky?

Just when he wanted to input his opinion, the man's deep and muffled voice slowly sounded, "Alright."

Alright?

Did he just say alright?"

He could actually accept such a tacky name?

Long Fei was thoroughly speechless. His master's lover had indeed taken advice from her words.

"Oh right, Master, how did you know that Lin Yuan had sexual fantasies towards a painting?" Long Fei seemed to have recalled something as he questioned.

Yun Luofeng looked at him. "Three days ago after asked for my help, I sent Milk Tea into the City Lord's Estate to fish for information. I didn't expect Milk Tea to encounter such a scene."

Long Fei originally thought that Yun Luofeng had said it casually and didn't expect such a thing had actually happened. On the spot, he turned and looked at Su Zheng. "Martial Uncle, I didn't think there was someone even more vulgar than you."

At most, his Martial Uncle merely flipped one's skirt and stole undergarments. It was much better than facing a painting and doing such a disgusting action. In contrast, his own Martial Uncle was considered much more decent.

"That's right," Su Zhen raised his head and stuck out his chest, being immensely proud of himself, "In any case I, your Martial Uncle, is a person of honorable personality. How can that vulgar bastard be worthy to be compared with me? I despise him!"

Long Fei held his forehead. He truly did not wish to be acquainted with this person.

Fortunately, everyone surrounding the city gates was encircling Lin Yuan and his daughter and no one had paid attention to Yun Luofeng's group! As such, their conversation was not heard by others.

"City Lord, we still have a matter that has yet to be resolved. How should we take care of these people who slandered you?"

"As everyone is aware, the City Lord is besotted towards his wife and has never taken a concubine. There are only a few such faithful men in this world, but she actually falsely slandered the City Lord's feelings towards his wife and even claimed that he had a sexual fantasy with a painting of a woman! This matter could happen to anyone but absolutely not the City Lord!"

Furious pairs of eyes glared towards Yun Luofeng, and their expression was just like they wanted to eat her up. Yun Xiao's hands once again slowly raised up…

Just then, Yun Luofeng restrained his palms while her smile appeared on her breathtaking gorgeous face.

"I'll gift you a sentence. If you don't want people to know what you did, don't do it!"

Lin Yuan's heart slightly trembled. Without knowing why, he felt that this young lady understood him completely. Seemingly she even knew his motive for going into the Forest of No Return!

"What nonsense are you talking about?" He angrily shouted and pretended to claim innocence.

"I only want to ask you one thing. Will you promise that you will only exert yourself and not take any treasures from the Forest of No Return? Including any precious medicinal ingredients?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and a devious smile emerged on her lips.

The feeling of finding treasures but being unable to take possession of them was exceptionally difficult to bear! However, the moment he wanted those treasures, it would also prove that what he said were all lies!

Lin Yuan's expression turned solemn. "What do you mean by that? Unless you think that I will go back on my words? Don't assume everyone in this world is the same as you!"

Under Lin Yuan's righteous words, everyone angrily looked towards Yun Luofeng. If someone who was unaware of the situation were to see this, perhaps they might have thought that Yun Luofeng had done something that was intolerable towards them!

"Father," Lin Ruoxin looked at the young lady who was lazily standing and spoke with indifference, "I think it wasn't on purpose that she said such words, so let's just forget about it."

Lin Yuan's expression gradually relaxed and he spoke righteously with his hands behind his back. "As the proverb says, no blame attaches to the unconscious doer of wrong. I can forgive you this time on the basis that you do not understand how I conduct myself! Next time, you had better ask around about the City Lord's character!"

Long Fei's expression changed, and just when he was about to speak, he saw Lin Yuan turning to walk into the Forest of No Return.

As the person involved, Yun Luofeng's expression was calm and undisturbed all along. There was a faint devilish smile on the corner of her lips and her body lazily leaned against the city walls, while her eyes contained a radiance that one was unable to decipher.

"I've seen shameless bastards before, but I have never seen a person shameless to such an extent!" Long Fei's expression was cold and detached as he spoke expressionlessly. "After we enter the Forest of No Return, I will definitely let them have a taste of suffering!"

Su Zheng's expression was also unsightly as he coldly stared at everyone entering the Forest. A trace of a cold glimmer flashed through his eyes.

Yun Luofeng looked at Su Zheng and spoke with her lips curved. "In any case, you are a king spirit beast in this Forest of No Return. Why don't you exterminate these people instead of allowing them to enter?"

Helplessness was across Su Zheng's whole face. "If I was able to exterminate them I would have long done so! However, other than me, all the king spirit beasts in the forest have been sealed! Therefore, I have closed a blind eye to these humans entering the Forest of No Return."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow and looked at Su Zheng seemingly smiling yet not smiling.

"For Lin Yuan to conquer the Forest of No Return, he will definitely think of ways to break the seal! However, we do not trust him, so we asked Long Fei to invite you to head there together with us."

If it weren't because of this, he would have started wiping them out long ago!

Yun Luofeng stayed taciturn for a long time and then continued to ask, "Once Lin Yuan breaks the seal, isn't it akin to letting out the other king spirit beasts? As a result, won't he be in danger?"

In her mind, Lin Yuan would never allow himself to be in such dangerous circumstances.

Su Zheng shook his head. "Even if he breaks the seal, the other king beasts are not able to fight! There is currently no other fighting strength in the Forest of No Return besides me!"

"Martial Uncle," Long Fei anxious voice suddenly sounded, "Those people have walked quite a distance. Should we chase after them?"

Su Zheng recovered his senses and nodded as he said, "Let's go!"

After saying that, Su Zheng's figure flashed past and disappeared before them. Long Fei no longer continued pondering as he hastily chased after them.

"Yun Xiao, let's set off too!" Yun Luofeng lazily stretched her waist and her slightly narrowed eyes contained a dangerous glimmer. "I will absolutely never allow anyone to touch Tian Ya's woman!"

Yun Xiao paused for a second and his gaze resolutely looked towards Yun Luofeng. "Those people that you wish to protect, I will help you protect them!"

There was also another sentence. Those people that you want to kill, I will definitely help you eradicate them! However, he did not say the other sentence out loud because Yun Luofeng knew everything he wanted to say.

The Forest of No Return stretched long and unbroken for a thousand miles. Within the underbrush, spiritual beasts would scuttle past from time to time, but very soon, they had been beheaded by Lin Yuan's subordinates!

Yun Luofeng indifferently walked at the rear of the crowd. Compared to the others whose senses were stretched taut, her expression was very relaxed.

What a joke! The king spirit beast of the Forest of No Return was right beside her, so why would she need to worry about those beasts that would attack humans from time to time?

Perhaps because of Su Zheng's oppression as the king spirit beast, no one had dared to find trouble for Yun Luofeng and her group. Lin Ruoxin looked at Yun Xiao who was walking at the rear and an unknown glimmer flashed across her clear eyes. Ultimately, she picked up a canteen and walked towards Yun Xiao.

"I noticed that all of you did not bring any canteen. This belongs to our estate, but I'll loan it to you temporarily."

She repeatedly mentioned all of you but her eyes were only locked on Yun Xiao and the canteen in her hands was offered to Yun Xiao. Yun Xiao seemed to not have noticed her emergence, and stared at Yun Luofeng all along. It was as if there was only her existence in his eyes and there was no room for others!

Lin Ruoxin's expression was somewhat unsightly and her hand awkwardly stretched towards Yun Xiao. Just when she took in a deep breath and wanted to retract her hands, a huge rough hand extended out from the side all of a sudden and snatched her canteen.

"It seems like the Miss of the City Lord's Estate is open-minded," Su Zheng sneered and spoke with sarcasm. "Someone already has a wife, yet you still wish to seduce them!? The upbringing of the City Lord Estate is truly great, having taught his daughter to seduce someone else's man."

Although Su Zheng was comparatively more lecherous, he also had a certain standard. For example, he absolutely would never tease a woman that had a husband. This was the reason why he did not tease Yun Luofeng right now.

Glup!

After throwing those words, Su Zheng opened the canteen and raised his head to empty the bottle. He wiped his lips and spoke sneeringly, "I'm tasting to see if this water has been spiked. Based on the character of you people from the City Lord's Estate, perhaps you would have done such a thing!"

Lin Ruoxin's expression instantly turned serious and her cold eyes contained a violent storm.

"What did you just say?" Lin Yuan tightly clenched his fist, "My daughter delivered water to you out of kindness but who would have thought that you would accuse her falsely as such! It seems that being kind in this world isn't easy!"

Su Zheng snorted. He merely disliked this father and daughter's morality and conduct. Especially this Lin Ruoxin…

Did they think he couldn't figure out that this woman was watching Yun Xiao during the whole journey? If she did not harbor such thoughts, then why did she not pay attention to others, yet insist on looking at Yun Xiao?

"Where did these people come from, and why do they set themselves against the City Lord in every aspect?"

"Even Miss Ruoxin's good intentions have been misunderstood by them! Based on Miss Ruoxin's beauty and talent, any man would follow her if she beckoned them. Although this man is quite good-looking, his strength might not necessarily be worthy of her!"

"Not taking the canteen earlier is also because he has some self-awareness, knowing that he is not well-suited for Miss Ruoxin!"

Everyone angrily spoke and their angry words swept towards Yun Luofeng and the rest like a sharp knife. It was in Yun Luofeng's nature to protect the people around her and shield their shortcomings. She could disregard it if others were to speak about her, but she would never allow others to ridicule them. Therefore, after hearing their words, Yun Luofeng laughed and beckoned to the person who said the last sentence.

"You, come here."

That person was a youth in green long robes and he was considered handsome. Seeing Yun Luofeng gesturing for him, he stared blankly for a moment.

"What do you want?"

The young lady's smiling expression was exuberant. "You'll know once you come!"

The youth was cursing to his heart's content earlier on, but looking at the young lady's breathtaking smile, it was like his entire being was pulled over as he walked towards Yun Luofeng.

"That's right, you're obedient," Yun Luofeng continued to wave her hands, "You can come here at ease and I will absolutely not hit you. I only want to have a chat with you."

The youth relaxed. With Yun Luofeng's words, he didn't need to worry that this woman would mount a sneak attack! Furthermore, he did not think that Yun Luofeng had the guts to raise her hand against him.

"Alright, I'm here. What words you have to say, you can…"

Before the youth managed to finish speaking, Yun Luofeng's leg kicked towards his stomach with a bang without even a warning sign. Her speed was so fast that he was unable to react.

The instant that his body flew out, the young lady's bewitching voice could be heard.

"I won't hit you, I'll only kick you!"

Under the light breeze, the young lady lightly raised her eyebrows and both eyes contained a smiling intent. "Alright, now we can chat…"

The entire Forest became deadly silent!

Everyone looked at Yun Luofeng with a dumbstruck look.

Didn't she say that she would absolutely never hit him? Then why did she suddenly raise her hand against him? Where's the mutual trust between humans?

Puchi!

A mouthful of fresh blood spurted out from the youth and his hands tightly held on to his stomach. His complexion was as white as a paper as he angrily spoke. "You're shameless!"

"Thanks for your praise," there was a smile on Yun Luofeng's face as before, "you're the hundredth person till this day who said I'm shameless! Therefore, I shall accept your praise!"

Praise?

Your head!

The youth once again spurted out a mouthful of blood, and he was angered to the point he nearly fainted.

Long Fei opened his eyes wide with astonishment covering his face as he thought, Before meeting Lin Yuan father and daughter, I thought that my Martial Uncle was the most shameless person in this world! Afterward, because Lin Yuan was extremely shameless, the label of being the most shameless shifted to him. However, only at this point do I understand what's truly being shameless!

"Compared to Master, how can my Martial Uncle and Lin Yuan compare to her? This was the highest realm of being shameless that no one could compare to!"

Lin Yuan was also shocked silly. Even though he was a hypocrite, he would not treat others insulting him as a praise.

This woman felt no shame to say such words?

Compared to her, what was his level of shameless considered? Her realm of shamelessness truly made others concede defeat!

Yun Luofeng slightly smiled and turned towards those people who had been shocked silly by her.

"Do you all want to come and chat with me?"

The young lady's smile was just like a devil, enticing them to come forth. Whereas by taking a single step forward, they would drop into hell and never be reincarnated!

"City Lord, this…"

Suddenly, everyone's gaze turned towards Lin Yuan and they spoke hesitantly.

Lin Yuan finally recovered his senses and his face turned serious as he coldly spoke. "Miss, don't you feel that you're too overbearing? To actually assault someone before me. You are simply disregarding me."

"Are you worth my attention?" Yun Luofeng swept a glance at Lin Yuan as she raised her brows and spoke.

Lin Yuan was somewhat furious. "Since you've followed me into the Forest of No Return, you should listen to my command!"

Yun Luofeng shot a cynical glance at him. "Who said that I followed you into the Forest of No Return? Our route merely coincided."

Route coincided? Lin Yuan sneered, evidently not believing her. Since you want to follow, then I'll permit you! After all, everyone other than the men of the City Lord Estate is destined to perish here!

"Since you've spoken so, then I shall not bother bickering with you!" Thinking of this, Lin Yuan could not be bothered to fuss with her as he coldly shot a glance at her before retracting his gaze. "We'll continue setting off!"

Lin Yuan's actions were within Yun Luofeng's expectations. She slightly curved the corner of her lips and spoke. "Let's go."

From the beginning, Yun Xiao did not speak. He merely retracted his gaze from Yun Luofeng and instead began to look towards Lin Yuan and the rest that was walking in front. Killing intent gradually rose within his unfeeling gaze.

…

The road was very quiet afterward and unfortunately, this sort of peaceful route did not continue for long as it was disturbed by furious howling.

"Roar!"

Suddenly, a large pack of wolves rushed from the front and pounced towards these humans.

Within the crowd, someone spoke in an excited tone, "It's a pack of spirit wolves! It's rumored that there will definitely be treasures in the places where they are at. We've struck it rich this time around!"

Lin Yuan's entire being stared distractedly and his expression was somewhat surprised. Treasures? Could they truly discover treasures within this huge forest?

While he was in shock, those spirit wolves had already pounced ahead of him. He quickly recovered his senses and fought against the wolf pack…

A glimmer flashed through Lin Ruoxin's eyes and she gave the bodyguard beside her a meaningful glance. Noticing her glance, he nodded and shortly after, he acted as if he had unconsciously bumped against Yun Luofeng and her group…

Bang!

His body heavily fell on the ground and a fragrance pouch hidden in his pocket fell out. As luck would have it, the bodyguard's sword accidentally slashed the pouch. Instantly, a hole was sliced in the pouch and white powder spilled out from it…

After smelling the fragrance of the white powder, the spirit wolves abruptly went berserk as if they had received some sort of stimulation and rushed in Yun Luofeng's direction…

Looking at this scene, Lin Ruoxin lightly raised the corner of her lips. A smile unconsciously appeared on her face.

Ever since entering the Forest of No Return, not knowing what was with the spirit beasts, they had never assaulted Yun Xiao and the rest all along! This resulted in her being unable to test to see if Yun Xiao was worthy of her. However, luckily she had prepared beforehand. As long as this Hundred Herb powder was spilled in front of him, any spirit beast that smelled this scent would turn berserk and launch a frantic attack!

Of course, that was excluding spirit beasts with high intelligence!

Other than knowing how to attack humans, this spirit wolf was weak-minded in other aspects! As such, having seen the pack, she wanted to use this and test Yun Xiao…

After finishing the task and afraid of bringing disaster on himself, he hastily retreated and revealed delight. If one did not have the strength of a sky-level expert, it was impossible to deal with so many spirit wolves! It seems that these people would definitely perish here!

Lin Yuan and the rest did not budge and acted as if nothing had happened while quietly standing on the spot, looking at them like a bystander. It was as if the person who directed the pack towards Yun Luofeng wasn't him…

"Virtue has its rewards and evil has its retribution! These spirit wolves abandoned attacking us because they can distinguish the right and wrong, knowing who is good and who is evil."

After all, not everyone was able to identify the Hundred Herb powder! Some had never studied medicine, so they were naturally unaware that the powder would cause spirit beasts to turn violent. They stubbornly believed the wolves had assaulted Yun Luofeng because she was an evil person.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 726-730

Yun Xiao coldly glanced at the wolf pack that was rushing over. After that, he went all out! His speed was very fast, to the extent no one could clearly see his actions! In the blink of an eye, the spirit beasts that rushed towards Yun Luofeng and the rest had instantly fallen into a pool of blood, without any movement.

Lin Ruoxin stared blankly. She didn't even see this man taking action and this spirit wolf pack had fallen? How powerful was he? He was at least on par with her own father!

Yun Xiao seemed to have sensed something as his grim gaze slowly swept towards Lin Ruoxin.

This was the first time he had looked at her today, yet it suddenly caused her heartbeat to quicken. She no longer had her calm expression initially as she looked at him without blinking.

Looking at Lin Ruoxin and the white powder on the ground, a wave of cold killing intent gushed forth in his surroundings. He indeed wanted to kill because the people from the City Lord's Estate who had spilled the Hundred Herb powder in front of him.

Lin Ruobai's expression went pale as she turned and fiercely gave that bodyguard a slap while speaking sternly, "Who allowed you to bring Hundred Herb powder?"

The bodyguard felt unspeakable bitter suffering.

Wasn't it because you were afraid that you would not have the time to escape after meeting dangerous spirit beasts, so you asked me to bring along the powder? So that it could be used to attract the spirit beasts attention during a crucial moment, and allow you to escape easily? Furthermore, it was also you who had instigated me to do this!

Of course, he wouldn't dare to say those words out loud even if he had a gargantuan amount of courage!

"Miss, your subordinate knows his mistake."

The bodyguard knelt on the ground. "Because it is too dangerous coming into the Forest of No Return this time and I was worried that Miss and City Lord would meet with danger, so I brought along the Hundred Herb powder. I ask Miss to punish me!"

Lin Ruoxin's eyes contained disappointment as she faintly shook her head. "You mean that if we were to meet with a strong spirit beast, you would sprinkle this Hundred Herb powder on others? To achieve your objective of saving me?"

"Please forgive me!" The bodyguard's complexion was somewhat pale, but he had ultimately assumed all the responsibility!

Lin Ruoxin bitterly laughed. "You've made me very disappointed! If you had let others meet with danger in order to save me, then I would be unable to rest or eat in peace for the rest of my life!"

Yun Luofeng looked at Lin Ruoxin. If it wasn't that she had noticed that Lin Ruoxin gave the bodyguard a meaningful glance earlier on, perhaps she would truly be hoodwinked by this woman's acting!

"Lin Ying, as the bodyguard of the City Lord's Estate, you committed such a huge mistake! If my life is a life, then are other's lives not considered as a life? How can you be so selfish? What have I been teaching you all this time? One must be broad and level and never be a sinister person!"

Lin Ruoxin's face was filled with overwhelming righteousness. Her clear gaze intently watched the bodyguard while she resentfully lectured him about failing to meet her expectations.

The bodyguard lowered his head and half knelt on the ground. "Miss, your subordinate knows his mistake! It was not intentional that I sprinkled the Hundred Herb powder in front of them but purely due to my carelessness!"

"I don't care what reasons you have, wrong is wrong and if it weren't for this young master having a formidable strength, perhaps he might have met with danger! Therefore, you shall immediately apologize to them!"

After saying this, Lin Ruoxin turned towards Yun Xiao and spoke with remorse, "Apologies, it was the bodyguard of my City Lord Estate that erred, causing you to be encircled by the spirit wolves. Now that I've already educated him, I believe that he will never commit the same mistake!"

The bodyguard walked up with big strides and his face was full of regret. "Excuse me, this matter is truly a careless mistake of mine and really wasn't done on purpose to harm you. I believe that you all are people of magnanimity and will not blame me."

His words implied that he did not deliberately spill the Hundred Herb powder and Yun Luofeng her group must forgive him, otherwise they were narrow-minded people!

This was the first time Long Fei had heard such an argument. Clearly, it was him who committed the mistake but others had to forgive him? If they did not forgive him, then it would be their fault? As expected, a mouse and a snake are under the same roof! To be able to become a subordinate of the City Lord's Estate, they were certainly shameless!

"Lin Ying, you can come back."

Seeing that Yun Luofeng and her group were not speaking, Lin Ruoxin assumed that they had forgiven him, thus she had indifferently ordered his retreat.

As Lin Ying stood up and was just about to retreat, Yun Luofeng finally spoke. Her voice was bewitching and caused Lin Ying's footsteps to suddenly stop.

"Did I say he could leave?"

Lin Ruoxin's expression changed. Evidently, she did not expect Yun Luofeng would not spare her face!

"Miss, Lin Ying has already apologized…"

"Then if I were to destroy the City Lord's Estate then apologize, would that be useful?" Yun Luofeng had a slight smile on her face as she spoke calmly.

The masses suddenly quietened down as no one expected that Yun Luofeng would hold tight to this small matter without releasing it! In the eyes of everyone else, this was clearly a small incident! They were unharmed under the spirit wolves' encirclement and so what even if they were injured? The man from the City Lord's Estate already apologized so why was there a need for them to relentlessly hold on to this?

Furthermore, she actually said to destroy the City Lord's Estate? This was truly a joke! Even if these people were strong, they couldn't be compared to the City Lord's Estate. The two parties simply couldn't be compared!

"Then what do you want?" The one who spoke was the City Lord, Lin Yuan. His expression was unsightly, but he had forcefully restrained his internal fury and coldly stared at Yun Luofeng.

"What do you think I want?" Yun Luofeng smiled and answered his question with a question.

Lin Yuan took in a deep breath. "If you want compensation, it's a matter of a sentence. I can do my best to satisfy your demands! After all, we were the ones who erred in this incident!"

He could give, but that was if these people dared to take! However, he underestimated Yun Luofeng! Since she dared to hit people in front of him, why would she not dare to ask for compensation?

After thinking for a bit, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "Compensate? Sure, hand over your entire City Lord's Estate as compensation!"

Lin Yuan was angered to the point he nearly spat a mouthful of blood. Use the entire City Lord's Estate as compensation? This woman actually dared to say such words!

"You're too overbearing!" He was fuming with rage as he spoke every word clearly through his clenched teeth.

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "You said you would compensate me, could it be that you want to break your promise? If you didn't intend to do so, you shouldn't have allowed me to request as I wish!"

Although Lin Ran was angered to the point of unable to speak, there would always be a group of people that would speak up for him.

"The City Lord has already apologized, so why are you still relentlessly holding on to this incident?"

"This matter was the bodyguard's mistake and I too, disdain his actions! However, the City Lord is innocent and didn't you see that Miss Ruoxin has already lectured him?"

"Miss Ruoxin is the kindest woman I've ever seen. Her bodyguard did not scruple to harm others in order to protect her, but she logically lectured that guard! Truthfully speaking, out of the numerous daughters from affluent families, those Misses don't even treat other's lives as something important. Only Miss Ruoxin would care about other's lives."

"Facing such an outstanding Miss Ruoxin and righteous City Lord Lin Yuan, you have the nerve to not forgive the City Lord Estate?"

From the start, everyone was also angry with that bodyguard for acting on his own initiative! However, after hearing Lin Ruoxin's words, they had long forgiven the City Lord's Estate!

Therefore, right now how could they be willing to see Yun Luofeng intolerably bully her? Someone among the crowd spoke up.

"Miss, I'd advise you not to be unreasonable!"

"You're also aware this is being unreasonable?" Long Fei sneered, "If you have the ability, you'd better ask the City Lord's Estate to be reasonable! Since there's no such principle of being reasonable, then the matter of compensation is easy, and that is for us to call the shots!"

That person was instantly silenced as he shook his head while his face was full of helplessness. He seemed to have nothing to say towards these stubborn people.

Yun Xiao slightly furrowed his brows as he coldly glanced towards those people who were still chattering continuously. His unfeeling eyes once again sent forth an intense killing intent. Sensing Yun Xiao's glance, their bodies couldn't help but tremble, as if an incomparable chill entered their heart from the soles of their feet. In that instant, they felt that their body had descended into hell…

Lin Ruoxin bit on her lips and stood before Yun Xiao, thinking of using her own body to resist this man's aura.

"This matter is my fault and unrelated to others! Please don't take your anger out on them!"

Her cold gaze was unbending while her beautiful face was pale as she looked straight at Yun Xiao without fear.

"Miss Ruoxin…"

Looking at Lin Ruoxin's actions, their hearts trembled as they revealed gratitude, clearly not expecting Lin Ruoxin shielding them to such an extent. Although based on Lin Ruoxin's strength, she was unable to resist all of Yun Xiao's might.

Yun Xiao coldly glanced at Lin Ruoxin and the pressure he emitted became increasingly stronger. His black robes lightly fluttered and danced in the breeze as his body's aura clearly surged out, causing her to feel needles prickling her back.

Lin Ruoxin could no longer persevere and she knelt on the floor with a bang. Looking at this scene, Lin Yuan's expression turned serious as he rapidly rushed forth to lend an arm and pull her up. He then spoke with a calm and collected expression, "Aren't your actions too excessive?"

"Excessive?" Yun Luofeng sneered, "No, regardless of how I treat you, it isn't excessive!"

She was never someone who would suffer a loss, and others would only lose in her hands! If they wanted her to swallow her anger and bear with it, that was impossible!

With Yun Luofeng's words, Yun Xiao's line of sight turned from Lin Ruobai to Lin Yuan. The killing intent within his eyes became increasingly thick as he slowly walked towards him. At that instant, Lin Yuan's back unexpectedly stiffened as he raised his head in astonishment while looking at the unfeeling man walking over unhurriedly.

Just then, his breathing couldn't help but become sluggish and he nearly suffocated… as the pressure he felt was extremely heavy. Lin Yuan wanted to retreat but then realized that everyone was looking at him attentively. These gazes made him unable to retreat and he could only force himself to oppose Yun Xiao.

"Mister, this matter is indeed our City Lord's Estate's fault so no matter what you do to us, I will not have any complaint!" His voice contained a devotion to righteousness that inspired reverence. Even if he was feeling fear in his heart, his expression was magnanimous. "However, the others are innocent, and you shouldn't implicate them!"

"Yun Xiao!"

Just when Yun Xiao had already walked in front of Lin Yuan, a young lady's voice suddenly sounded behind him. This voice caused him to stop his footsteps.

"Let's wait for now."

Wait? Yun Xiao stared blankly but he nodded his head lightly, "Alright." After that, he coldly swept a glance at Lin Yuan as he slowly walked back to Yun Luofeng.

Only after Yun Xiao had left, did Lin Yuan finally release a sigh of relief. He took advantage of the fact that no one noticed him and comforted his heart…

"Cough cough!" After calming down, Lin Yuan cleared his throat and spoke, "Let's continue setting off!"

After speaking, he no longer looked into Yun Xiao's actions earlier on. He understood that if he were to look into it, what awaited him would be death! Of course, others weren't aware of Lin Yuan's inner thoughts and assumed that it was because of his magnanimity that he had let them off! After all, Lin Yuan's was very strong in everyone's heart. Regardless of how strong Yun Xiao was, he would at most be on par with Lin Yuan instead of surpassing him!

Yun Luofeng looked at Yun Xiao who walked to her side and explained. "It's Long Fei who asked us to retreat for the time being."

"He said…" after pausing for a moment, Yun Luofeng continued speaking, "he cannot bear to see these hypocrites and wants to uncover their true colors first!"

"There's something else," Long Fei bitterly smiled, "There are still some uses for these people! After they've served their purpose, there's no use in keeping them alive."

Uses?

Yun Luofeng lightly raised her eyebrows and cast a look towards Long Fei. Very soon, she retracted her gaze looked towards the skies not far away in the Forest of No Return…

Not knowing why she seemed to feel that the depths of the Forest of No Return was restless, seemingly something was about to happen…

Night time.

The moonlight was as tranquil as water. Tents were pitched within the forest everywhere and were brightly lit within, just like a glowing sun that illuminated the quiet night.

Just when Yun Luofeng was falling asleep, she heard the sounds of several spirit beast's anguished wailing not far away. Yun Xiao, who was beside her, also opened his eyes and revealed a grim aura. However, the moment he looked towards Yun Luofeng, his expression had become gentler.

"Wait for me here. I'll take a look outside."

"Alright."

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded her head. She was confident of Yun Xiao's strength and those spirit beasts that came looking for trouble would be disposed of in no time!

With Su Zheng beside her in the daytime, those spirit beasts wouldn't dare to approach them after sensing his aura. However, it was currently night time and to prevent those beasts from disturbing Yun Luofeng, he had gone out to settle them first…

Whereas for Su Zheng…

Hearing the thunder-like snore from the neighboring tent, Yun Luofeng knew that she couldn't count on him! As long as this b*stard fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up even if the sky were to fall. She was instead curious of Su Zheng's true appearance as a spirit beast!

Yun Xiao's figure was like the gust of a hurricane as he quickly dashed out of the tent. Not long after he had left, the tent flap was lifted and a handsome young man sneakily walked in. The moment he entered, he saw Yun Luofeng lying on the bed sleeping and a glint streaked across his eyes as he walked towards her. As he came closer, his breathing became increasingly heavy. Arriving next to the bed, his wolf claws reached out toward the young lady on the bed…

However, his hands did not manage to touch her as her originally closed eyes unexpectedly opened as she suddenly stood up and fiercely strangled the youngster's neck.

"Speak, who told you to come in?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and her entire body emitted a dangerous aura.

The young man's eyes evaded hers. "I… I walked into the wrong tent."

Walked into the wrong tent?

Yun Luofeng sneered and fiercely flung the young man's body to the ground and her gaze was chilly.

"Was it Lin Ruoxin who asked you to come here?"

The handsome young man stared blankly for a moment before he raised his head and looked towards Yun Luofeng. She then continued to sneer. "Let me guess, those spirit beasts were also lured here by her using Hundred Herb powder?"

"You… what nonsense are you sprouting?!" The young man's expression was somewhat flustered. "Those spirit beasts are of no use to our group, and why would our Lady use the same old trick?"

"Use the same old trick? So it turns out that you are aware that the Hundred Herb powder trick was Lin Ruoxin's command?" Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips as she asked while laughing grimly.

The young man became increasingly flustered. "I don't know, I'm unaware of anything! Furthermore, those spirit beasts are of no threat to you, so why would she want to attract them here?"

"Indeed, they cannot threaten me as I have Yun Xiao at my side. As for the reason she used the powder, it was to lure him away," Yun Luofeng lightly touched her chin and said while seemingly smiling yet not smiling. "Afterward, were you thinking of seducing me? Hmm?"

Luring Yun Xiao away, then letting another man grope about in the dark and climb into her tent. What Lin Ruoxin intended to do was very obvious! The young man looked at Yun Luofeng in dismay. She knows everything!

This woman had actually guessed the Miss's intentions! Since that was the case, why did she allow herself to be duped?

Actually, Yun Luofeng did not think that those spirit beast attacks were caused by Lin Ruoxin at the beginning. It was only after this young man entered the tent that she immediately thought of the other party's intentions!

Just then, the sound of footsteps could be heard from outside and the trace of a sinister glimmer flashed across the young man's eyes. With a tearing sound, he tore his robes into pieces and shouted in panic.

"Help!"

Hearing the young man's cries for help, a group of men quickly pushed opened the tent and walked in. After witnessing the scene inside the tent, Lin Yuan became furious as he angrily shouted, "You actually dare to do such an immoral thing to my subordinates! You're simply shameless and loose in morals, without the virtue that a woman should have!"

Lin Ruoxin was not as furious as Lin Yuan as she unhurriedly walked to the handsome young man. Lowering her eyes, she gentled asked, "Tell me, what happened?"

The young man looked at Yun Luofeng behind him as his gaze was clearly filled with fear.

"You don't have to be afraid." Lin Ruoxin's voice was very gentle. "I will be here to protect you, and you can tell me, what was it that she wanted to do to you? With me here, no one can harm my subordinates!"

The young man's body was slightly trembling. "Miss, I heard the sounds of spirit beasts earlier on and came out wanting to scout the situation! However, after arriving here, this woman went crazy and hauled me into her tent, wanting to do immoral things to me!"

As sounds of spirit beasts could be heard earlier, numerous people had gone to scout the situation and only a small portion of people came. Even though a small portion of people came, the sounds of discussion were incessantly noisy.

"I remember she already has a husband but ultimately, committed such immoral action towards a man from the estate! Tsk, this sort of woman should be dismembered into pieces by horses!"

"In my whole life, what I hate the most are women who do not maintain their virtue! Does she think she's a man? A man can have three wives and four concubines, but a woman must be faithful their entire life! Those women who are not devoted should be sentenced to death!"

This man fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng and his expression was malevolent. Everyone around him basically recognized him! That year, his wife had run away with another man, thus he hated women who did not maintain their virtue! In his opinion, any half-hearted people should be severely punished!


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 731-740

Consequently, he searched for his own wife and the male adulterer in the past and made them pay the ultimate price of execution! Even though he was the one who had initially betrayed her by indulging his concubine and allowing her to harm his wife's unborn child. As a result, his wife had run away with her childhood sweetheart.

But so what? It was normal for a man to have as many women as they liked, but a woman must be faithful to one man forever!

In regards to this, that man continued on saying, "Such a woman isn't fit to be living in this world! However, I'm in a good mood today so I will teach you something. Men are the skies and like steel! If you marry, you must respect them like a god! Isn't there a saying, rely on your husband after being married, and depend on your children if your husband dies? Not only did you order your man around, you are also unfaithful to him! Why don't you go and die!"

He couldn't get accustomed to a woman who put men under their feet!

As the target that everyone directed their anger against, Yun Luofeng's arms were folded across her chest all along, while a faint smile hung on the corner of her lips.

"You're saying that I molested you?"

The young man swallowed a mouthful of saliva and said unyieldingly, "Indeed, you molested me earlier on. If it weren't for the Miss coming on time, I'm afraid my innocence would be no more!"

"Where's the evidence?" Yun Luofeng asked, smiling.

"My clothing is the evidence!" The young man's expression was somewhat pale. "You've already torn my clothing to such an extent, don't tell me you want still want to deny your actions?"

In any case, if he stuck to his statement about this woman, she wouldn't be able to clear her name even if she were to jump into the yellow river!

Lin Ruoxin lightly furrowed her brows and looked at Yun Luofeng. "If you truly did this, admit it. I will give you a chance to turn over a new leaf."

Her words inspired awe as if she upheld justice and it was because of her, conferring a favor to Yun Luofeng that she could stay alive.

Boom!

After Lin Ruoxin finished speaking, an unfeeling aura suddenly attacked her from the back. Afterward, her legs seemed to be struck by something as she knelt on the ground with a bang.

"So it turns out you are aware of your mistakes, and you're kneeling before me to apologize?" Yun Luofeng looked at Lin Ruoxin who was kneeling on the ground. "However, I will not accept your apology!"

Lin Ruobai's expression was slightly pale and just as she raised her head, a black-robed figure flashed across and walked towards Yun Luofeng without consulting anyone.

Her body stiffened as her clear and elegant face contained bitterness. From the start, this man had never looked at her in the eyes…

"What happened?" Yun Xiao coldly looked at the crowd gathered within the tent as his expression became increasingly grim.

When Yun Xiao's arrived, other people who went to slaughter the spirit beasts had also rushed back. It was just that they were also unaware of what had happened as they were unable to make head or tail of the situation.

"You have arrived just in time. Your woman attempted to molest a man from my Estate. Regarding this matter, you must give me an explanation!" Lin Yuan's expression turned solemn as he coldly spoke.

Yun Xiao swept a glance at the young man with the untidy clothing before his gaze turned toward Yun Luofeng.

"I request that you rape me!"

Request to be raped? Everyone was stunned on the spot, appearing to have been struck by thunder. What was this? There was actually someone who wanted to be raped?

"Why don't you rape me? I want to be raped by you!"

What Yun Xiao spoke were his heartfelt words. He indeed wanted Yun Luofeng to rape him! Therefore, his whole face filled with sincerity was looking at Yun Luofeng at this moment.

Lin Ruoxin's expression stiffened as her body lightly trembled. Why? After hearing about the immoral actions Yun Luofeng had committed, why did he still forgive her?

Unfortunately, Yun Xiao did not pay attention to others gazes as he spoke without taking his eyes off Yun Luofeng. "I know how to warm your bed, cook for you, and I'm obedient. Why won't you rape me?"

Yun Luofeng's expression darkened. Even if this man was saying such embarrassing things, his expression was deadpan as if truly serious about it.

Lin Ruoxin stood up by using the ground as a support, but before she managed to stand up, Yun Xiao's cold gaze swept past her. As such, she did not manage to completely get up before she felt a heavy weight on her back and knelt down once again.

"The man from my estate said that she wanted to rape him earlier on, why are you not angered?"

"Why should I be angry?"

This was considered the first sentence Yun Xiao spoke to her, yet caused her heart to instantly fall into the ice cellar. Did he truly love her that much? To not be bothered if she had an affair with another man?

Lin Ruoxin did not know in the slightest that the reason why Yun Xiao wasn't angry was not that he was magnanimous, but instead because of something else.

And that was, trust!

Of course, the meaning of this word was very profound, and based on Lin Ruobai's intellect she was unable to understand!

Under this tense atmosphere, a soft and gentle voice could be heard from the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, are both of you done talking? If you're done, let Mommy continue telling me stories."

The entire tent quietened down. Everyone looked over and instantly saw that the bed quilt lifted, while a jade-like fair small child rubbed his eyes and spoke gently, "I'm somewhat tired, and I'll sleep after hearing the story…"

"A child? There's a child inside this tent? Furthermore, he had addressed Yun Luofeng has his mother?"

Everyone who came looking for trouble was stunned.

The young man was also shocked. When he came in earlier, there was only Yun Luofeng alone on that sleeping pad, so when did this child appear? Furthermore, they had traveled for an entire day and yet not noticing in the slightest that Yun Luofeng had brought along a child!

"Uncle, why aren't you leaving yet!" Xiao Mo pouted and turned towards the young man. "You barged in, disturbed my mommy telling me stories and I have yet to settle this with you. Why are you holding onto my mommy without letting go and had even brought a crowd of men to bully my mommy?!"

Barged in? This guy came in on his own accord? Didn't he say he was hauled in by this woman?

"Little friend, you're saying he came in himself?"

Not everyone who came along was in cahoots with the City Lord's Estate. The reason they helped them was that they were touched by Lin Yuan's words. Now that they heard Xiao Mo's words, they naturally asked about the suspicions they had in their hearts.

"That's right," Xiao Mo blinked his eyes, "He wanted to undress my mommy when he came in but my mommy beat him up. After that, I don't know why but he tore his own clothes."

"You said he tore his own clothes?"

"Yep," Xiao Mo cutely tilted his head, "I'm still young and I don't understand what he wanted to do. Uncle, can you tell me what he wanted to do?"

Young? Hearing Xiao Mo's words, Yun Luofeng's eyebrows twitched. Xiao Mo has already lived for several thousand years and he actually said that he's still young? However, Yun Luofeng did not expose him and merely laughed grimly while looking at the scene.

Everyone stared blankly as their gaze uniformly turned to the young man. Many of these people were parents themselves! Regardless of how bast*rd they were, they would never commit such actions in front of a child!

"Little friend, Uncle has another few questions. Why haven't I seen you during the day? When did you appear?"

Among the crowd, someone asked the question that everyone was thinking about.

Xiao Mo blinked his eyes and pointed towards a huge bag that was used to hold the tent. "I was too lazy and didn't want to walk, so I've always been inside that bag all along."

In reality, he was originally inside the God Code World Space and hearing how these people were slandering Yun Luofeng, he couldn't restrain himself and came out!

"I have another question. I heard from your father that… he wanted your mother to rape him. It seems like your father and mother have yet to consummate their marriage so how did you come about?"

Xiao Mo tilted his head and asked. "What is consummate marriage? Can it be eaten?"

"…"

That man's mouth twitched as he continued to ask, "That means when both of them sleep together in a room, is there any physical body contact? Something like both of them in a tangle together?"

"You mean wrestling?" Xiao Mo's face had a naive and harmless smile, "My daddy and mommy often wrestle at night. However, last time daddy wrestled with mommy her lower half bled, so they haven't wrestled for a while."

Wrestling?

In a child's heart, their parents being in a tangle at night was the same as wrestling. Whereas bleeding from their lower half…

Wouldn't it refer to her monthly menstruation?

Yun Luofeng looked at Xiao Mo but ultimately did not say anything as she turned away and coldly looked at everyone before her.

At this very moment, everyone's line of sight fell on this young man's body and their expression changed from its initial astonishment to disdain.

The pressure Yun Xiao exerted on Lin Ruoxin's body disappeared and she hastily went up to the young man while her hand slapped his face with a loud sound.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Lin Ruoxin was angered to the point her whole body shook, "Not only did you want to molest her, you even tried to frame her! If your actions were revealed, the face you are throwing is the City Lord's Estate's face."

The young man opened his mouth. He wanted to say, wasn't this all instigated by you?

Of course, facing Lin Ruoxin's hate-filled expression, he was shocked to the point that he didn't even dare to say a word.

"I know, I know this is all my fault! It's because I didn't discipline them strict enough, and caused this lady to suffer such grievances. I can only use my death as an apology!" Lin Ruoxin shut her eyes and raised her hands, pretending like she was going to hit her own head.

She knew that she wouldn't die! These people here would never allow her to die!

Of course, Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao were naturally not included among them!

At the time when her palms were about to hit her head, a hand rapidly caught hers and his voice was angry. "Ruoxin, what are you thinking of doing? This isn't your fault!"

"No, it's my fault!" Lin Ruoxin opened her eyes as her line of sight fell on Lin Yuan, "It's my fault! Previously, I had accidentally purchased a marriage stone from an expert and coincidentally, that stone fell on this young man's head."

Lin Ruoxin tightly bit her lips as she swept a glance towards Yun Xiao.

"That expert told me that the person which the marriage stone hits is my destined man. However, he already has a wife! As such, Ah Jun then wanted to seduce his wife, in hopes of separating them!" Lin Ruoxin's eyes were filled with tears, "Father, it's my fault. If it wasn't because of me, Ah Jun wouldn't have committed such an offense. I should offer my death as an apology!"

"No, Ruoxin, you aren't at fault! Since the marriage stone selected him, then he's definitely your destined person. However, as you appeared too late, you had missed him!" Lin Yuan tightly held onto Lin Ruoxin's arms and spoke emotionally. "Rest assured, what should be yours will always be yours. No one can snatch it away!"

Lin Ruoxin's eyes were downcast and a cold glimmer flashed through her eyes. What her father said was correct. What should her hers will always be hers and no one can snatch it from her!

"Ruoxin," Lin Yuan's expression became gentler as he spoke, "Rest assured, this matter is of no relation to you and you don't have to take responsibility! Your father will support you!"

Lin Ruoxin raised her head but there was still guilt in her eyes. "But Father, this is ultimately my fault and if I do not use death as an apology, my heart is unable to be at ease."

Perhaps due to Yun Xiao's violent actions today, to the extent, others dare not say anything to his face. However, their eyes clearly contained beratement as their gaze uniformly turned toward Yun Luofeng.

Such a kindhearted woman like Miss Ruoxin, how could they have the gall to force her to such an extent? Could it be that they do not feel ashamed of themselves? Furthermore, Miss Ruoxin was completely unrelated to this matter as one of the men from the City Lord's Estate had acted on their own initiative, so she was innocent!

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips as she smiled and looked at Lin Ruoxin. "If you truly want to use your death as an apology, then you can die immediately! Yun Xiao, restrain Lin Yuan. I want to see if she dares to commit suicide!"

Hearing Yun Luofeng's command, Yun Xiao's figure reached Lin Yuan in a flash as his hand tightly held onto his shoulders.

Lin Yuan's body stiffened. He wanted to break away from that man's control but realized that his own shoulder felt heavier than a thousand catties, and was incapable of moving in the slightest. His expression finally revealed terror as his expression became increasingly pale.

"Didn't you intend to use your death as an apology?" Yun Luofeng's smile was devilish and sharp, "Now that I've given you the opportunity, you can do so immediately!"

Lin Ruoxin's body lightly trembled as it started shivering. She turned towards Yun Luofeng and tightly bit on her lips. "I…"

"I've never forced you to die. You were the one who wanted to use death as an apology. Since you've spoken, you must hold true and do so. Don't tell me you were merely thinking of throwing the sympathy card and deceived everyone?"

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Lin Ruoxin flew into a rage out of humiliation as her hands placed beside her legs couldn't help but clench tight.

"I am merely speaking the truth," Yun Luofeng slightly smiled, " If you do not carry out your promise, that also proves that you wanting to use your death as an apology was empty talk. Perhaps, the incident with the bodyguard of the City Lord Estate was instigated by you!"

Lin Ruoxin's expression suddenly changed. She understood that if she didn't fulfill her promise today, she would definitely lose her credibility! Thinking of this, she slowly raised her hands towards her head…

"Miss Ruoxin, don't listen to her goading! By all means, you cannot commit a foolish action!"

Everyone's complexion was somewhat anxious but no one dared to stand out and stop Lin Ruoxin. There was no other reason other than because of the fact Yun Xiao's strength was stronger compared to theirs. They didn't have to courage to seek for death! Also, they did not understand why the City Lord hadn't taken any actions after being restrained by that man? Could it be that he wanted to witness Miss Lin Ruoxin's death without doing anything?

Under everyone's anxious gaze, Lin Ruoxin's hands had already reached her own head. She only needed to exert a little strength and her brains would crack and burst forth! However, she did not have any movement after a long time. Her deathly pale face was just like a piece of white paper that could tear in the wind.

"Why? You don't dare to take action?" Yun Luofeng slowly closed in on Lin Ruoxin, "Since that's the case, do you need my assistance? After all, you've already decided to use your death as an apology so what would it matter if I were to fulfill your wish?"

Seeing Yun Luofeng pressing near, a trace of panic flashed through Lin Ruoxin's eyes and she rushed towards Yun Luofeng with a bang…

Yun Luofeng leaned to one side and dodged Lin Ruoxin's attack. The corner of her lips had a slight curve and her smile gradually increased. "Didn't you say you wanted to use your death as an apology? What's wrong? Can you no longer continue acting?"

The gaze of everyone within the tent fell on Lin Ruoxin. There were also misgivings within their eyes, clearly not understanding. Why did Lin Ruoxin take the initiative to launch an attack?

Facing those doubtful gazes, Lin Ruoxin faintly took a deep breath. "Apologies, I was under the impression that I would not fear while facing death, and also assumed that I could use my death as an apology, but nevertheless, I didn't expect that I overestimated myself! Under impending death, I felt fear!"

She raised her eyes and openly said, "I believe no one will stay unconcerned when they are facing death. It was merely an instinctive action of mine earlier on and this cannot mean that I lied to everyone!"

Everyone nodded their head one after another. What Miss Ruoxin said was not wrong, everyone would react instinctively when facing death! Therefore, even if she were to retract her words earlier on, it was forgivable.

Yun Luofeng looked towards Lin Ruoxin and slowly walked towards the young man on one side.

"I'll give you a chance. Who was the one who commanded you?"

The young man's complexion turned pale and he clenched his teeth and spoke. "It was my own idea!"

"I'll give you one last chance!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "If you do not speak the truth, I am unable to guarantee what I'll do!"

The young man revealed terror in his eyes, but his speech was still as stubborn as before.

"It was my own idea to frame you, what truth do you want me to say? What I'm saying is the truth!"

Yun Luofeng sneered. "Not long ago, I received a stalk of a special herb."

"What?" The young man stared blankly for a moment, not understanding her intentions.

It was as if Yun Luofeng did not notice his puzzlement and spoke while minding her own business. "That herb has a special use which is, if you speak of the truth, nothing will happen to you. However, if you were to lie, your soul will be set on fire and you will experience endless pain.

The young man's body trembled and turned, wanting to escape. Nonetheless, before he had the opportunity to run out of the tent, he had been restrained by Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng roughly opened his mouth and stuffed the herb in her hands into his mouth. The moment the herb was stuffed in, bitter juice flowed from the corner of his mouth. It was bitter to the extent that he teared up as he hastily spat out the herb in his mouth. Unfortunately, once the juice flowed into his body, it was of no use even if he spat out the herb…

"What did you feed to me?" The young man tightly clutched his throat as he questioned while his entire face was filled with fright.

"A herb that can make you speak the truth!" Yun Luofeng looked at him and asked, "What's your name!"

The young man tightly clenched his fist. "Lin Jun!"

"Age?"

"Seventeen!"

When he answered these two questions, he was completely safe and sound, yet continuing on, Yun Luofeng's speaking voice changed and she continued asking. "Who incited you to frame me?"

"It was me who… Ahhhh!"

Before he finished speaking, Lin Jun's felt as if his soul was burning and painful to the extent he started screaming mournfully.

Lin Ruoxin's expression suddenly changed as she had a bad premonition in her heart, and she was thinking of stopping him but it was too late…

"I'll speak, I'll speak the truth! It's Miss Ruoxin who came to me tonight! She used the Hundred Herb powder to attract the spirit beasts, using that to lure the man beside you away. After that, she ordered me to come and set you up!"

Under such severe pain, the young man did not dare to cover up the truth in the slightest as he revealed everything. As expected, once he finished speaking, the raging flame-like pain disappeared…

In a split second, within the tent, everyone's sight concentrated on Lin Ruoxin and her expression turned from green to pale, and then pale to black. She walked up with big strides and once again, another slap fiercely landed on the young man.

"I truly didn't think that you would be so cowardly to go as far as to lie and frame me by making false charges!"

Making false charges? Could it be that what Miss Ruoxin meant was, that the medicinal herb's use was not allowing one to speak the truth but instead had contained poison? So the young man could not withstand the medicinal herb's toxicity, thus assisting Yun Luofeng to frame Lin Ruoxin?

Yun Luofeng turned towards Lin Ruoxin and smiled. "It seems like you do not believe in the use of this medicinal herb of mine. Since that's the case, why don't you have a try too?"

Lin Ruoxin's face turned pale. "That's a poisonous herb of yours, don't even think of harming me!"

"Won't you know if this is a poisonous herb after testing?" Yun Luofeng walked towards Lin Ruoxin progressively, while her face had a bewitching smile.

Fixing her gaze on the young lady's sinister smile, Lin Ruoxin footsteps retreated step by step. Shortly after that, she suddenly launched an attack towards Yun Luofeng. Every move was sharp and lethal as if she wanted to finish her. Just at the time when she rushed in front of her, Yun Luofeng suddenly restrained her hand and forced the medicinal herb into her mouth the way she did with the young man.

"Ruoxin!"

Lin Yuan's expression changed as he hastily shouted loudly. Nonetheless, he was unable to move under Yun Xiao's restraint.

"Cough cough!" Lin Ruoxin dryly coughed twice and raised her pale complexion to stare unwaveringly at the young lady's breathtaking face, "I only want to gift you a sentence. There will naturally be people who can distinguish right from wrong, good from evil. You absolutely cannot make me admit to false charges!"

Even if she were to die, she would never admit to it!

Yun Luofeng's foot suddenly kicked her and caused Lin Ruoxin's body to fly away. She then flung her white robes and retracted her legs. Her arrogant face stared towards Lin Ruoxin that fell to the ground.

"Making you admit false charges? Do you think there's a need for me to do that? If I wanted you to die, you can ask around to see if anyone here has the ability to save you!"

Lin Ruoxin's body shivered. She understood that Yun Luofeng was speaking the truth. If she wanted to kill her, no one could stop her!

"Do you think I don't have a method to deal with you if you don't admit your crimes?" Yun Luofeng sneered, "Have you heard of an attack called the soul attack? When facing someone whose strength is lower than yours, this soul attack can absorb their soul!"

What? Lin Ruoxin raised her head in astonishment and the moment she wanted to speak, an attack fiercely rammed into her mind all of a sudden, causing her brain to go blank instantly.

Shortly after, a devilish voice slowly sounded, "Who incited him?"

Lin Ruoxin's gaze was sluggish as she answered, "It was me."

Bang!

With a surprising turn of events, everyone did not expect that Lin Jun was truly instructed by Lin Ruoxin! Did she admit to it just like that?

"What did you task him to complete?" Yun Luofeng's voice seemed to contain enticement that was continuously guiding her patiently and systematically.

Lin Ruoxin's eyes were sluggish as she replied foolishly. "I wanted to obtain the man beside you, therefore I had thought of using him to frame you, using this to cause misunderstanding between you. However, I never expected he would even tolerate such an affair! His strength is obviously stronger than you, so why did he tolerate this? For such a man like him, he shouldn't lower his head like that!"

Even though her expression was still lifeless, her voice had become slightly more gentle.

"He ought to be set up on high, and everyone should only have the right to serve him. Nonetheless, what have you done for him? Not only did you not display the four virtues of morality, you even instructed him to work for you! I only feel sorry for him and this unjust treatment!"

Even though Lin Ruoxin was the daughter of the City Lord, the ideology she received since she was young was that women had to obey their father, husband, and son, plus the four virtues of morality. For someone like Yun Luofeng, she did not deserve to have the likes of Yun Xiao!

"Was it also your idea to use the Hundred Herb powder to draw the spirit wolves towards me?"

"Indeed, that was instigated by me! I merely wanted to test his strength to see if he was deserving of me!" Lin Ruoxin had a complacent smile on her face, "He passed my test and possessed the qualifications to match me!"

Crash!

After saying that, Lin Ruoxin felt her entire body loosening up and she stumbled while nearly falling to the ground.

This… what has happened?

Rubbing her aching head, Lin Ruoxin slightly furrowed her brows and after that, she felt the expression of disdain and ridicule in her surroundings.

Lin Ruoxin opened her mouth and turned towards Lin Yuan, "Father…"

She counted on Lin Yuan who could answer the question in her heart. However, Lin Yuan flung his head to one side as he turned away. At this moment, arguments in her surrounding sounded one after another, causing Lin Ruoxin's body to suddenly freeze…

"I didn't think that Lin Ruoxin was someone like that, but sure enough, Lin Jun was instigated by her!"

"To think I previously believed in her but had been taken advantage of by her! Even the incident of those spirit wolves was done on purpose."

Thinking back on the words they had previously used to chide Yun Luofeng, those people's expression contained remorse and even more contained the fury of being deceived! When Yun Luofeng was holding the City Lord's Estate accountable earlier on, they all had been speaking up for Lin Ruoxin and even proclaimed that she was innocent. More importantly, they even said that Lin Ruoxin was very reasonable, not like other young ladies that did not care for other's lives!

However, at this moment, the reality was like a slap that fiercely hit their faces.

Not only was it extremely painful, it was also very loud and clear!

The other young ladies were at the very most arrogant and willful, but the actual fact was that Lin Ruoxin wanted to harm someone's life! Furthermore, after harming others, she still advertised herself as innocent while fooling them!

Lin Ruoxin was dumbfounded. She did not have any impression about what she had said earlier, therefore she was completely unaware of the current situation. All of a sudden, she responded and angrily looked at Yun Luofeng.

"Was it you? Was it you who wanted to frame me? You must have controlled me earlier on. From now on, the both of us cannot exist together!"

"Enough!" Lin Yuan's expression changed, and he coldly said, "Lin Ruoxin! Others can control your body, but don't tell me they can control your mouth? How can others control the words you say?"

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng looked towards Lin Yuan and the corner of her lips slightly curved up. Did he intend to abandon Lin Ruoxin?

Obviously, Lin Yuan was not stupid. Ever since Lin Ruoxin had spoken those words, it was useless even if she tried to defend herself. Therefore, it would be better to distance himself from her! In any case, she was merely a daughter, and his mistress had just given birth to a son for him not long ago! If he wasn't worried that his reputation would be affected, he would have already brought the son back home.

Lin Ruoxin's expression finally became desperate, and she laughed wildly. That laugh of hers spread throughout the entire night scene.

"I've lost! I've lost thoroughly. However, you didn't win either! Your man has a marriage with me predestined by fate, and even if I were to die, you can never be together for your entire lifetime!"

Yun Xiao coldly looked at Lin Ruoxin and turned to Yun Luofeng. "The stone that I previously shattered wasn't some marriage stone."

"What was it?" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrow and asked.

"It was an ordinary stone that contained my aura within it. As such, it was attracted to me."

Yun Xiao paused for a moment before continuing. "This matter was done by Bai Su! I was worried that you would be anxious, so I did not tell you at that time."

"Bai Su?" Yun Luofeng looked distracted for a moment. "He's here?"

"Originally after he pestered you, I sent out men to check up about his background. I am very clear about his capabilities and furthermore, I lost a sword when I was battling with him. The origin of the aura within the stone was from that sword."

He had absolutely battled Bai Su more than just the two times that Yun Luofeng had witnessed. It was just that…

Yun Xiao's eyebrow slightly creased. "I've fought with him several times, and he managed to escape every time. The reason is that there is a woman beside him who has an earth escaping technique that enables them to bore through a thousand miles under the surface of the ground!"

"Do you know of that woman's origins?" Yun Luofeng lightly caressed her chin and asked.

"I do not know, I've only heard Bai Su addressing her as Jinyu…"

Jinyu?

This name instantly agitated Lin Ruoxin, and she frantically screamed, "Impossible, how can it be?! That marriage stone was given to me by her. How do you know her?"

Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng did not reply to her. The others also maintained silent and looked at Lin Ruoxin with pity in their eyes.

Lin Ruoxin finally reacted and understood. Her expression turned deathly pale in a flash. "She lied to me, she actually deceived me…"

There was no other moment like this one that made Lin Ruoxin feel despair! She was originally living well in Spirit City, but after getting acquainted with that woman Jinyu, she had believed her words to the extent that she fell into such a situation!

It was all because of her!

If she hadn't believed her words, she wouldn't have ordered people to frame Yun Luofeng…

Yun Luofeng eyes swept towards everyone that was squeezed into the tent and faintly curved up the corner of her lips as she asked, "Do you all intend to continue watching a show or to scram?"

Having heard what was said, everyone shivered and hastily left the tent. They were in the wrong, so how would they dare to input their opinion?

"Oh right," Yun Luofeng seemed to have recalled something and looked towards the middle-aged man that chided her saying that she did not have the four virtues of morality, "you, stay for a moment."

The middle-aged man's body stiffened, and he smiled in embarrassment. "Is-is there something else?"

"You said that men are heaven and steel, am I right?"

Hearing the young lady's words, the middle-aged man stared blankly for a moment. Did she intend to settle scores at an opportune moment? No matter how fearful was he of this woman, he would absolutely not let go of his ideology.

"I've said that before, and I do not think that what I've said is wrong."

Yun Luofeng walked towards the middle-aged man. "Men can have three wives and four concubines while a woman must be faithful until death."

"That's right!" The middle-aged man held his head up high and replied.

"Men can fool around while it is wrong for a woman to speak even more than a sentence with others?" Yun Luofeng continued questioning.

"That's right!" The middle-aged man expression stiffened, but he still persisted on his own answer, "In this world, men are originally the heavens!"

Yun Luofeng laughed. "Then do you know of a saying?"

"What saying?"

"If heavens were to offend me, then I will act against the gods!"

The middle-aged man stared blankly for a moment. Were such arrogant words something a woman could say? Furthermore, she actually said she wanted to act against the gods?

"Remember, you shouldn't expect others to do the things that you are not able to do yourself. If you want your woman to be forever faithful to you, then you must control the lower half of your body!" Yun Luofeng sneered, "If you want others to stay faithful, then you had better do your part!"

Stay faithful?

Everyone who was about to leave was stunned and turned back to look at Yun Luofeng. For numerous years, they have always been preaching about a woman staying faithful, but it was their first time hearing about men staying faithful…

"I recognize this middle-aged man. That year, his 32nd concubine was not content with her lot, there was a rumor saying that she schemed and caused the first wife to have a miscarriage. As a result, the first wife wanted to punish the concubine but was ruthlessly beaten by her husband! Feeling despondent with his actions, she fled together with her childhood sweetheart…

"This… is this matter true? It's no wonder he was furious when he was mistaken about this lady and Lin Jun having an affair, and even brought out the Confucian moral injunctions for women.

"Women should stay faithful, but favoring the concubine and doing away with the wife is also something intolerable. It's no wonder his wife ran off with someone else…"

"Unfortunately, not long after his wife ran away, she was caught by him. In addition, he tied both of them to a pole and burned them to death!"

The voices of these people's discussion were heard by the middle-aged man, causing his expression to become increasingly awkward. However, he still did not feel that he was in the wrong! As long as he recalled the scene of that adulterous couple making love on the bed, his stomach was just like it had been set on fire, and he wished he could pull them out of the grave and whip their corpses.

Yun Luofeng turned and coldly threw out a sentence.

"If you don't get lost now, then you don't have to think of leaving here."

Whoosh! After her words were spoken, those people hastily ran and left, and their traces instantly disappeared.

Lin Yuan weakly spoke, "Can I leave too?"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow. "You don't want your daughter anymore?"

"No, I don't want her anymore!" Lin Yuan smiled in a flattering manner, "Can I leave now?"

"Yun Xiao, let him go!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. This Lin Yuan was still temporarily useful, so she had left him alive but he didn't have much longer left.

Feeling as if he was granted amnesty, Lin Yuan left without turning back. He had even staggered and nearly fell to the ground…

Seeing that he was about to disappear, Lin Ruoxin anxiously called out, "Father, don't leave me here!"

Unfortunately, for someone like Lin Yuan, regardless of how much he hated to part with Lin Ruoxin, he would absolutely never throw away his life because of her! Therefore, his footsteps did not stop as he hastily left the tent…

Lin Ruoxin expression was deathly pale, while her despairing gaze looked towards Yun Luofeng. "What are you going to do to me?"

"My pets lack a playmate," Yun Luofeng quirked her lips, "and you happened to appear at the right time!"

All of a sudden, countless gold-seeking hamsters appeared out of thin air within the tent shortly after. Those hamsters sharpened their teeth while they sinisterly stared at Lin Ruoxin.

At present, Lin Ruoxin no longer had time to investigate how these gold-seeking hamsters appeared out of thin air. Her eyes contained confusion as she got up, thinking of running out of the tent. She had only run a few steps before the densely packed gold-seeking hamsters pushed her down from behind and bit on her flesh without the slightest hesitation…

"Bite, bite her!" Xiao Mo sat on the bed and brandished his small fist as he spoke, "Milk Tea, Meng Meng, bite her thighs. Queen hamster, you and the left chancellor shall bite her chest! The other chancellors shall bite the other body parts!"

What does it feel like to be eaten while still alive? If you happened to encounter such a situation, your experience would be living but wishing you were dead!

Looking helplessly at her body being eaten piece by piece, that sort of acute pain caused her voice to become extremely mournful, as she wailed like a ghost and howled like a wolf! The thing was that the parts these gold-seeking hamsters had eaten were insufficient to result in death…

However, for these gold-seeking hamsters who were accustomed to eating medicinal herbs, eating a live person was the same as eating feces. Not only was it unpalatable, it was also unpleasant to smell!

It was until the next morning that Lin Ruoxin had been completely devoured, without even a single bone left, and only a pool of fresh blood left on the ground as a proof of the torture she had suffered the previous night.

"Let's go." Yun Luofeng had Xiao Mo and the gold-seeking hamsters return to the God Code World while she went out with Yun Xiao.

In front of the tents, there was a crowd waiting outside and their gazes looking towards Yun Luofeng were filled with fear, but no one dared to provoke her!

"My lord," Seeing Yun Luofeng walking over, Long Fei frowned and asked, "Don't you feel that the atmosphere today is odd? Furthermore, why did that young lady of the City Lord's Estate disappear?"

As they only brought two tents with them, Long Fei had slept together with Su Zheng. With Su Zheng's extremely loud snoring, Long Fei did not hear last night's commotion in the slightest. Even Lin Ruoxin's wailing couldn't compare with Su Zheng's snoring…

However, what made them curious was, that Long Fei could actually sleep until dawn with Su Zheng's snoring!

"Both of you slept too soundly last night," Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips, "Therefore, you are unaware of what happened last night."

"What happened?" Long Fei was very curious.

Yun Luofeng recounted the situation yesterday night, and after hearing about everything that happened, Long Fei's expression instantly turned green.

"Lin Ruoxin that slut is simply looking for death!"

It might be fine to provoke others, but she had foolishly provoked Yun Luofeng? There was no difference between that and looking for death!

"Long Fei, you have yet to tell me what exactly happened to the Forest of No Return." Yun Luofeng slightly furrowed her brows, "Why did the other king spirit beasts get sealed?"

Long Fei smiled bitterly, "It's not that I'm not telling you, but I simply don't know the situation! I only know that right now, not only are they sealed in the depths of the forest, but they have also entered into a state of slumber. We can only understand the specifics after locating them but unfortunately, my martial uncle and I are unable to locate them…"

At that time, if it weren't because his martial uncle was away from home, he would definitely be sealed along with those king spirit beasts!

"Let's continue setting off. Regardless of anything, I have to meet Fu Sheng!"

This was Tian Ya's wish, and she would help him to fulfill it!

…

Forest of No Return, in the deepest part of the forest.

Beside a clear green pool, a green-robed female was lying on the muddy ground, with both eyes closed and her cheeks were rosy, just like she was currently asleep, serene and unharmed.

There was a grey-robbed man beside her, and his entire body was shrouded in darkness as he squatted closely beside her. His hand was placed on her navel while he muttered to himself with a gloomy and sinister voice.

"A little bit more and I'll be able to completely control this king spirit beast and wipe her consciousness, making her become a machine that will only fight for me!"

This time around, the harvest he had in the Forest of No Return wasn't small. After subduing these king spirit beasts, the increase in his strength would be significant.

"What?"

All of a sudden, the grey-robed man felt that the woman's consciousness resisted his attack, and was surprised for a moment.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 741-750

"She's in such a state and she can still resist me? This king spirit beast isn't simple. The more she resists, the more I want to subdue her!"

After he had finished speaking, the grey-robbed man noticed her lips moving and was shocked for a moment, thinking that she awoke from her slumber. As he wanted to reseal her consciousness, he discovered that she was merely mumbling a few words, without any traces of waking up.

The gray-robed man lightly knitted his brows and extended his ears towards her lips. "What? What Tian? What's the meaning of Tian Ya? 1 Could it be that she wanted to say the ends of the earth?"

The green-robed lady's conscious was still hazy but her lips were continuously moving.

Tian Ya…

At this moment, within the Longyuan Kingdom that was extremely far away from the Forest of No Return, Tian Ya was currently seated and sipping tea with the Yun Family's old general, Yun Luo.

"The tea of your Yun Family is still much better than outside and it's impossible for me to drink such a superb tea at other places," Tian Ya clicked his tongue and revealed a satisfied look. "It's just that we don't know when that darn girl will return. Two months have passed since she left."

Yun Luo sighed. "Feng'er has always been so, bustling about everywhere and I don't even know when would such a lifestyle end."

"Oh, right, when are Ning Xin and your family's Yun Qingya intending to get married?" Tian Ya did not wish for General Yun to be worried so he hastily changed the topic.

"This… they are thinking of waiting until Feng'er's return." General Yun helplessly smiled and raised his head to look at Tian Ya. After noticing the changes in Tian Ya's expression, he lightly furrowed his brow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Tian Ya's expression was currently deathly pale and his hands tightly held his chest. He didn't know what had happened. At that moment, he suddenly felt a painful heartache! It was just like there was a person far away, softly chanting his name.

"Fu Sheng, it must be Fu Sheng! It's Fu Sheng who is calling for me!" Tian Ya did not care about General Yun's strange expression as he hastily turned to run out of the courtyard and quickly disappeared from the Yun Family Estate.

…

"Tian Ya, this is the Scared Fruit of my clan. I have dripped a drop of my blood inside. Consume it right now and in the future, if I'm not beside you, you'll be able to sense my longing as long as I call your name!"

"Why? Why did you betray me? I betrayed my clan for you, but what I obtained was your betrayal! Tian Ya, I no longer wish to see you for the rest of my life. You won't be able to find me for the rest of your life!"

…

Everything in the past emerged and replayed in Tian Ya's mind. Every scowl and smile of hers was deeply carved in his mind. All these years, he had been waiting for her to call him. However, even after waiting for several decades, he had never received that call…

But at this moment, he had finally heard it. But why did he feel that his heart was breaking? Something must have happened to Fu Sheng!

"Wait for me, Fu Sheng, you must wait for me! I've already missed you for tens of years and even if I have to walk to the ends of the earth, I will find you!"

Tian Ya howled for a long time and his voice caused a trembling vibration across the entire land. It was to the extent that everyone in the Longyuan Kingdom could hear his oath…

…

Forest of No Return, beside a clear pond.

The green-robed lady quietly laid on the ground. Not knowing if she had sensed something, a teardrop fell from her eyes and radiated a dazzling glimmer under the sun's illumination…

Tian Ya, I'm sorry…

Goodbye!

Within the dangerous thicket, Su Zheng slightly raised his head, and his gaze was directed at the sky not far away. His eyes were somewhat solemn as the unease in his heart gradually increased.

"Martial Uncle," Long Fei looked at Su Zheng and asked, "did something happen?"

Su Zheng did not reply but his expression was clearly unsightly and even Yun Luofeng who was standing on one side could feel the aura he was emitting.

"Let's continue walking."

Yun Luofeng looked away from Su Zheng but she did not say anything else and just looked ahead. Currently, there was a fork in front of them with two paths available to choose from. These two pathways were both filled with thistles and thorns and led in two different directions.

"This way!"

Lin Yuan was silent for a moment before he pointed towards the left pathway and said, "This way, this should be the correct path."

Long Fei slightly narrowed his eyes, and he swept a glance at Lin Yuan while speaking with a sneer, "I feel that the right path should be the one that leads to the Forest of No Return."

Lin Yuan did not expect that Long Fei would refute his suggestion on the spot and his expression instantly changed. Because Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao were beside Long Fei and obstructing him, he could only swallow his resentment.

"Let's go." Yun Luofeng did not say anything else as she walked towards the path on the right.

Just then, Long Fei walked up in quick strides and moved closer to Yun Luofeng's ears as he reminded her softly. "My Lord, no matter what you see later while walking, don't pay attention to it!"

Regarding the roads in Forest of No Return, no one was more familiar than Su Zheng and Long Fei. Now that she had heard his words, Yun Luofeng immediately understood his intentions! She gave a hint of a smile but did not stop Long Fei's actions. Regardless of what her subordinates wanted to do, what she gave them was her utmost support!

Everyone looked towards Lin Yuan and uniformly asked, "City Lord, which path should we take?"

Lin Yuan steeled his heart and said, "Let's follow them!" After speaking, he walked with large strides towards the pathway on the right.

Along the way, it was still considered serene and no spirit beasts came to find trouble for them. However, they hadn't walked for very long before they couldn't help but stop in their tracks. Not far away from the road, countless medicinal ingredients that were sufficient to cause a sensation in the outside world were spotted, as if they were waving towards these unwelcomed guests…

"Is that… Blood Ginseng? It's rumored that if someone still has a breath left, they will still hang on to their lives after consuming it."

"Is that a crystal mine beside the Blood Ginseng? Furthermore, it's a crystal mine that hasn't been mined? Oh god, there are too many precious and rare treasures in the Forest of No Return."

"There's a rumor saying that consuming the Red Hackberry Tree can allow a spirit cultivator's spiritual energy to increase! To think that it would be growing here!"

"Holy cow, are we about to get rich?"

This Red Hackberry Tree was obviously inferior to the one Yun Luofeng had in her medicinal field, and the amount of spiritual energy it could provide to spiritual cultivators was extremely limited. Even if so, there were still many people who wanted to obtain it for that reason. Regardless of how small ants were, they were still meat. So, even if the spiritual energy the tree could provide was minuscule, it would at least provide some to them!

Now that they witnessed a Red Hackberry Tree swaying in the wind, how would they not be shocked?

How could they not be moved emotionally?

"It's all because of the City Lord that we were able to find these medicinal herbs this time around. If it weren't for him, it would be impossible for us to reach here! With so many medicinal herbs, since the City Lord doesn't require a share, they can be split between us, with one stalk for everyone! Although I'm not a physician, I know these medicinal ingredients can be sold for an astronomical price outside!"

So what if they weren't physicians? Were they not allowed to have medicinal herbs if they weren't one?

As long as they obtained these herbs, they could demand a favor by bringing these medicinal ingredients to those famous physicians after leaving the Forest of No Return. Not only that, they could also sell them to others!

Even at this point, no one had forgotten the words Lin Yuan said previously. He said that after coming to the Forest of No Return, no matter what they found, he would never contest for it with others and would leave everything for them!

Where could they find such a highly principled, selfless, and devoted City Lord?

However, what everyone didn't expect was that at this time, Lin Yuan was already swearing uncontrollably in his heart.

Selfless and devoted? To hell with that!

As everyone knows, there are numerous rare treasures within the Forest of No Return and even more countless expensive and valuable medicinal plants. However, discovering all these requires luck, while those who were unlucky could only return empty-handed.

Lin Yuan didn't think that his luck would be good to such an extent!

The words he said at the City Gates were only because he liked to be flattered and complimented by others, so he had blurted them out without thinking! Lin Yuan's expression was somewhat unsightly. If it was in the past, it wouldn't matter if these people took it all! After they settled the matter, he would just kill them all and seize the items forcefully!

Yet at this moment, Yun Luofeng suddenly appeared out of nowhere! Based on this woman's personality, would she allow him to get away with it?

"City Lord!"

The men from the City Lord's Estate were also somewhat anxious. These medicinal herbs were too precious! They could auction them for an astronomical amount if taken to auction houses, and not only that, they would also be vied for between countless physicians! If he were to give them away now, wouldn't it too much of a pity? Looking at these people walking towards the medicinal herbs, Lin Yuan finally spoke. "Hold on!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him in confusion.

"Everyone," Lin Yuan's eyes flickered a few times as he spoke righteously, "I did promise to hand over all the treasures within the Forest of No Return to all of you! However, these medicinal herbs cannot be counted as treasures and moreover, there are no physicians present and these herbs would be wasted if handed to you! It would be better for me to collect them all and if you have any ailments in the future, I will let the physicians of the City Lord Estate treat you."

Suddenly, a commotion spread between everyone and all of them were seemingly discussing a decision!

Looking at this scene, Lin Yuan continued, "You can rest assured that since I've mentioned that there are treasures unearthed, then those precious treasures definitely exist! At that time, I won't keep anything and will leave everything for you to distribute among yourself!"

His speech was said beautifully and full of righteous, making those people believe him to some degree at that moment. Indeed, to them, these medicinal ingredients could at the very most be sold for money and it would be better to leave them to the City Lord.

It would be sufficient if the City Lord did not vie for the treasures with them at that time! Seeing the softening expressions of everyone, Lin Yuan slowly relaxed in his heart. Just when he was about to continue speaking, a laugh could be heard all of a sudden.

"You can just straightforwardly say that you want to appropriate these medicinal herbs for yourself, why should you find all these excuses?" The young lady crossed her hands and lazily looked at Lin Yuan. "Furthermore, it's not definite that those treasures you speak of truly exist! If you were to take possession of all these medicinal herbs, but then we are unable to find other treasures, then how should we deal with it?"

That's right!

If by any chance he takes possession of all the medicinal ingredients but there are no other treasures, don't tell me that we can still snatch those medicinal ingredients back?

Thinking of this, everyone cast a suspicious gaze at Lin Yuan. If it was yesterday, these people would definitely trust Lin Yuan with no second thoughts. However, after the incident with Lin Ruoxin, there was a slight change in their attitude towards Lin Yuan.

Lin Yuan nearly spat out a mouthful of blood. Would this woman die if she didn't set herself against me?

"You…"

Lin Yuan originally wanted to shout abusive words directed against her, but after receiving the look Yun Xiao cast at him, his body suddenly trembled and swallowed his words.

He fiercely sucked in a breath and attempted another method of persuasion. "I know that you are extremely discontented towards me, but I have always conducted myself honestly. Since I've said that the treasures in the Forest of No Return will be given to them, then I will absolutely not take anything extra."

Yun Luofeng shallowly smiled, "Then why are you snatching the medicinal herbs?"

"Medicinal herbs aren't considered treasures!" Lin Yuan glared at Yun Luofeng and spoke with irritation.

"In my eyes, all precious items are considered to be treasures!" Yun Luofeng lowered her hands and her eyes swept past everyone present, "Nonetheless, I have a suggestion. All of you can keep the medicinal herbs first and give them to him after discovering other treasures."

Everyone nodded their head in succession. That is a good idea!

"City Lord, since you claim that there are precious treasures unearthed in the Forest of No Return, then there will definitely be treasures. As such, we will safeguard these medicinal herbs first, and you shouldn't have any complaints, right?"

Lin Yuan's expression became increasingly unsightly as his tightly clenched fist produced cracking sounds. A powerful expert no longer cared about Lin Yuan's face as he turned towards one stalk of a medicinal herb! This time around, even if they did not discover any treasures, they wouldn't suffer a loss with these medicinal herbs in hand.

"Hold it!"

Lin Yuan angrily shouted and rushed in haste towards the expert who was just about to pick the medicinal herb! His aura gushed forth with a loud rumble and in a flash, he sent that expert flying!

The crowd quietened down at this moment…

Everyone turned towards Lin Yuan as their eyes clearly contained disbelief.

"You're not continuing your act?" Yun Luofeng quirked her eyebrow and asked while seemingly smiling yet not smiling.

Lin Yuan coldly shot a glance at Yun Luofeng before his gaze turned towards others who were dumbstruck while he coldly snorted, "I'd like to see who dares to touch these medicinal herbs today!"

After all, it was unlikely that these people who came today would ever leave, so it was impossible for his true colors to be revealed. Since so, he no longer continued acting and openly revealed his strength, making those people not to dare to make the slightest move!

"Lin Yuan, you lied to us!"

Among the group, a beautiful woman reacted first and her face revealed inward anger.

"Initially, you said that after coming into the Forest of No Return, all the treasure would belong to us. However, right now, you want to seize all the medicinal herbs! To think I was previously touched by your words!"

"I regarded you as an upright gentleman, but I didn't expect you to be a hypocrite! As expected, that kind of daughter would come from the same type of father, and the both of you are unkind souls!"

"Chuckle, I should have guessed long before now that if someone can even disregard their own daughter, how good of a person can they be? It's just that I chose to believe in you…"

Everyone's state of mind was somewhat agitated as they angrily glared at Lin Yuan. Their expression was just like they wanted to step forward and dismember him into pieces!

"Hmph!" Lin Yuan coldly snorted, "So what if I lied to you? You were too stupid and believed my words! Do you truly think I came here just to search for treasures? That's such a joke, an extremely funny joke!"

His expression was extremely malevolent as he coldly swept his gaze across everyone.

After that, he looked at Yun Luofeng but his gaze no longer contained his previous opposing attitude.

"The others are unworthy to obtain these medicinal herbs, so how about the two of us split it among ourselves? Furthermore, continuing on the road, we require each other's cooperation."

If possible, he wanted to keep all the medicinal herbs for himself. However, he understood that he wasn't able to beat that unfeeling man and if he wanted to obtain the medicinal herbs, he had to disregard their previous disputes and collaborate!

Lin Yuan's words caused Yun Luofeng to laugh. Her eyes were filled with laughter as the corner of her lips curved up in a slight arc.

"You want to cooperate with us? Do you think you are worthy?"

Lin Yuan's expression changed. "I know that you are very strong. However, there are also numerous dangers within the Forest of No Return! Do you think that you are able to break through into the Forest of No Return by relying on your strength? Only by working together will we be able to survive!"

"You can rest assured. Even if you were to perish a hundred times, I will never die!"

The young lady's voice was very arrogant and her condescending look had neatly laid out that she did not place Lin Yuan in her eyes. Seeing that Lin Yuan wanted to continue speaking, Yun Luofeng interrupted him.

"These medicinal herbs are too common and of no interest to me! If you want, you can take them all for yourself. In regards to cooperating, don't even think about it!"

Red Hackberry Tree? Elder Rong of the Medicinal Pavilion had gifted her one in the past and was still kept inside the God Code World. Furthermore, she had renamed it as Spiritual Fruit Tree!

Blood Ginseng?

Does she even need this Blood Ginseng to keep her dying breath?

There wasn't even a need to mention the other medicinal ingredients!

Not long ago, within the betrothal gifts that Yun Xiao gifted to her, there were numerous thousand-year-old medicinal herbs! Furthermore, she had obtained plenty of precious ingredients from the hamster tribe.

Therefore, she had truly no interest in these medicinal ingredients!

More importantly, before entering the pathway to the right, Long Fei had informed her that regardless of what she saw, she shouldn't pay any attention to it, and if she were to discover any treasures, they couldn't be taken!

Lin Yuan's expression turned solemn as he snorted before turning to walk towards those medicinal herbs. This woman truly didn't know what was what! Since she didn't want them, then he would monopolize these medicinal herbs!

Under everyone's furious gaze, Lin Yuan walked to those medicinal herbs. He then bent down and started to pick the herbs…

To prevent damaging the medicinal herbs, his actions were exceedingly slow as he cautiously and solemnly dug the plant out from the ground and threw it into his space ring.

"Alright, next would be the other herbs…" Lin Yuan's vision turned towards another plant stalk.

Just then, everyone who was standing behind him seemed to have seen something inconceivable as they astonishingly opened their eyes widely and quickly shouted, "City Lord, be careful!"

What?

Lin Yuan was stunned for a moment before he turned back. All of a sudden, a huge flower appeared behind him with its mouth opened wide, revealing its sharp teeth and biting towards Lin Yuan. With Lin Yuan's sharp eyes and nimble hands, he swiftly grabbed someone nearest to him and threw him towards the man-eating flower. That man was caught off guard as he was thrown by Lin Yuan. Before he had the time to scream for help, he had been swallowed whole by the man-eating flower.

Taking advantage of the moment, Lin Yuan ran away for a few meters. He wiped the non-existent sweat on his forehead while fear lingered in him!

If he was a second late, the person who died would be him!

Fortunately, his reaction was comparatively nimble and he conveniently grabbed someone else to use as cannon fodder.

Lin Yuan never expected that there would be a man-eating flower here…

"Ahh!"

Suddenly, a frantic voice could be heard from the crowd. A man rushed towards Lin Yuan as he screamed with bloodshot eyes,

"Lin Yuan, return my brother's life!"

The person who was used as cannon fodder by Lin Yuan earlier on was not someone from the City Lord's Estate, but one of those experts that had followed him! Therefore, everyone who was at the scene was infuriated.

"Scram!" Lin Yuan's expression was serious as his fist struck that man's chest. Immediately, that man spat out a mouthful of blood as he suddenly retreated back.

"Lin Yuan, you're being too overbearing! I originally thought that you merely deceived the masses, but to think that you would actually pull others in to be harmed in your place! You should pay with your life!"

The reason why these people were so furious was not because of the man who innocently died! It was because there were too many dangers in the Forest of No Return! Right now, it was someone else who perished but they could be the next person who was used as cannon fodder!

Facing everyone's criticism, Lin Yuan's held both hands behind his back as he overflowed with reason. "So what if I made him die in my stead? You should all honestly ask yourself, with his strength, what help would he be to us as we continue on our journey? In contrast, with me alive, I am much better in regards to being useful!"

"You're talking nonsense!" the deceased's brother furiously shouted as he launched a second attack on Lin Yuan.

However, this time, before he even got close to Lin Yuan, he had been promptly struck back over a hundred meters by Lin Yuan's attack, and he couldn't help but spit out fresh blood from his mouth. Everyone did not dare to say anything else and only glared furiously at Lin Yuan.

Lin Yuan sneered. "My actions were all for your benefit. Who would have thought that all of you would be unable to recognize my good intentions?! If I die, the strength of your team will be decreased by half, and at that time all of you will be completely wiped out!"

Everyone was aware that what Lin Yuan said was reasonable, but recalling the previous scene, waves of fury would surge forth from their hearts. Yet, no one stepped forth to speak up for the deceased…

Gurgle!

The man-eating flower digested the person in its mouth and turned towards Lin Yuan, launching an attack once again …

This time, everyone who witnessed this retreated one after another for fear that they would be thrown to become the man-eating flower's nourishment.

Yun Luofeng looked at this battle scene from a detached point of view. "Long Fei, did you deliberately scheme to draw him here?"

Long Fei nodded his head. "Any precious item within the Forest of No Return is guarded by spirit beasts! In this case, it is merely a man-eating flower that is watching over this place! In fact, the Forest of No Return is not as dangerous as everyone thinks. In an ordinary situation, if you do not touch anything in the forest, those strong spirit beasts will not take the initiative to attack."

It was precisely because people were unable to control their greed after discovering these treasures, causing the spirit beast safeguarding here to launch an attack against them!

Long Fei thought for a moment before he continued speaking. "If he did not pluck that medicinal herb, the man-eating flower would not attack him!"

That person's luck earlier on was slightly better as he had been sent flying by Lin Yuan before he had the chance to pick that medicinal ingredient, thus escaping a calamity!

Greed was a curse that all humans were unable to escape from!

As such, the fight became increasingly intense.

Those experts belonging to the City Lord's Estate had already been reduced to become the man-eating flower's nourishment, with only Lin Yuan going all out at the risk of his life and fighting.

Even though that was the case, Lin Yuan had injuries all over and one of his arms had been bitten off by the man-eating flower…

This can't go on. If this continues, I will definitely perish here! Lin Yuan bit his lips and swallowed his pride to request for help from Yun Xiao, "Please lend me a helping hand!"

Yun Xiao did not even spare him a glance and his expression was unfeeling as always, seemingly not hearing his cries for help.

Lin Yuan's expression became increasingly unsightly. "Within this Forest of No Return, there are unimaginable dangers. If I die, you can't escape from your final fate!"

Yun Xiao silently put his hands into his lapels…

Seeing this scene, Lin Yuan's eyes brightened, as he thought that Yun Xiao finally started to understand things properly and decided to lend him a helping hand. However, very soon, Lin Yuan's expression stiffened as he saw the man fishing out a vermillion-colored fruit from his lapels, taking out a handkerchief to wipe it before passing it to Yun Luofeng.

"I've wiped it clean and you can eat it now."

Lin Yuan nearly spat a mouthful of blood.

In this situation, you actually had the mood to please a woman? Do you think you can sweep across the entire Forest of No Return by just having powerful strength? The danger here is absolutely not what you could think of.

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and took the fruit that Yun Xiao had passed over, then put it in her mouth and lightly took a bite.

She enjoyed seeing Lin Yuan's furious look.

Lin Yuan hastily looked away and he no longer looked at Yun Luofeng and her group. Instead, he concentrated on dealing with the man-eating flower before him. Finally, he found a weakness of the man-eating flower as the sword in his hand fiercely slashed down towards its stem.

The man-eating flower wanted to block his attack, but it was too late and could only let its stem be sliced before it slowly wilted…

"Cough cough!"

Lin Yuan retreated two steps back and coughed up a mouthful of blood. As he wiped his face, he could no longer differentiate if it was sweat or blood he had wiped off…

"It has finally ended!"

In this battle, he suffered heavy damages and had lost one of his arms! For spirit cultivators, losing an arm was basically losing half of their fighting power!

Luckily he still had these medicinal herbs!

Looking at the medicinal herbs behind him, Lin Yuan felt somewhat comforted. He staggered as he walked up, wanting to gather all these medicinal herbs for himself…

All of a sudden, a moss-green flame suddenly appeared from the roots of those medicinal herbs and in an instant, all of them turned into ashes.

Lin Yuan was stunned. His hands stopped in midair as he looked at those medicinal herbs that were turned into ashes by flame in astonishment. In an instant, a gush of fury rushed forth.

"Who was it?! Who was it that burned my medicinal herbs?!"

Lin Yuan as extremely furious!

He lost all his subordinates along with one of his arm to obtain these medicinal herbs. In the end, it had disappeared in a flash?

"Apologies, my hand slipped."

Just when Lin Yuan was seething with anger, a bewitching voice could be heard from his rear, causing the rage in him to increase.

Your hand slipped?

What the f**k do you mean, your hand slipped?

Your hand slipped and burned all these medicinal herbs? Then if your hands didn't slip, would you have burned the entire forest?

"You did it on purpose!" Lin Yuan turned and looked at Yun Luofeng as he questioned while fuming with rage between clenched teeth.

Yun Luofeng shot him a sideways glance. "I originally wanted to burn the man-eating flower, but didn't expect my hand to slip, and I burned the wrong place!"

She had done it on purpose, but so what? Even if she had to completely burn all these medicinal herbs, she would absolutely never leave any for Lin Yuan.

"What's burned is burned," Yun Xiao looked at Lin Yuan grimly before turning his gaze to Yun Luofeng, "Wasn't it just a few stalks of medicinal herbs? There's nothing to be concerned about."

A few stalks of medicinal herbs… only?

Hearing this man's arrogant words, everyone was in a daze.

These could be auctioned for an astronomical price if taken outside, and he actually dismissed them as such?

It's no wonder these two became husband and wife!

They are the same people deep down in their bones!

Egotistical, arrogant, and incomparably overbearing!

Only these two people dared to say such words! For others, even if they were given a gargantuan amount of courage, they wouldn't have the courage to say that!

Lin Yuan's expression was pale as his entire body trembled. He had seen people before without any sense of shame, but he hadn't met someone who was shameless to such an extent.

Unfortunately, he did not have the courage to provoke Yun Xiao…

"Hmph!"

After fiercely flinging his sleeves, Lin Yuan continued heading forward. Since there were so many medicinal herbs here, it proved that there was no lack of precious medicinal herbs in the forest!

Yet, what made Lin Yuan fall apart was that everytime he discovered a medicinal herb and disposed of the guardian spirit beast with great difficulty, Yun Luofeng continued to burn those medicinal herbs into ashes.

In particular, the excuse she used was the exact same one… Her hand slipped?

How the f**k can someone's hand slip that many times?

With Yun Luofeng continuous obstruction, Lin Yuan simply disregarded the medicinal herbs alongside the pathway. Even if he were to defeat those spirit beasts, he wouldn't be able to obtain the medicinal herbs ultimately.

It was reasonable to think that the deeper they went in, there would be an increase in powerful spirit beasts. However, ever since walking this route, unless they took the initiative to snatch those items that the spirit beasts were safeguarding, there weren't any spirit beasts that actively launched an attack in other moments.

Therefore, the journey of Yun Luofeng and her group was very smooth…

"My Lord." Suddenly, Long Fei stopped in his tracks. His face was clearly somewhat unsightly, and he couldn't help but unconsciously tightly clench his hands at his sides.

"This is the innermost place of the Forest of No Return!"

"What?" Yun Luofeng lightly raised her brows, "So you mean that we've already arrived?"

Long Fei slightly nodded his head and his gaze slowly turned towards Su Zheng.

In a remote valley under the azure sky, there was a total silence. It was so silent to the extent that there were only sounds of the breeze blowing through the tree branches…

At this moment, Su Zheng's expression was somewhat pale while he tightly held his chest, revealing a suffering appearance.

"Roar!"

Suddenly, Su Zheng raised his head and released a loud roar. That roar shook heavens and earth, just like he was venting some emotions… However, after he finished roaring, his body slightly curled down as his hands were still tightly held onto his chest.

"Martial Uncle!"

At this moment, everyone's gaze focused on Su Zheng. Long Fei also hastily went up to support Su Zheng.

"Martial Uncle, how are you feeling?"

Su Zheng shook his head and lightly shut his eyes while his expression was of painful suffering.

"Long Fei, step aside!" Yun Luofeng expression was solemn as she walked up in large strides to Su Zheng's back. The split second that Long Fei had stepped aside, her palm heavily landed on Su Zheng's body.

"Roar!"

Another wave of a roar sounded, and there was a powerful energy contained in his roar this time, to the extent that the entire forest trembled.

Yun Luofeng looked away from Su Zheng, and when she saw a transparent protective screen her expression turned cold.

"This place is weird! If my guess isn't wrong, the reason why your Martial Uncle is in such pain is also because of this seal…"

Long Fei nodded with a bitter smile "We've been here previously and once he comes close to this place, he would react like that. Therefore, we had no other choice but to retreat! My lord, do you have any method to help us?"

Yun Luofeng lightly rubbed her jaw while she turned solemn. To be honest, she did not have much confidence to break this barrier…

Lin Yuan looked at Yun Luofeng who was deep in her thoughts and sneered as he walked towards the barrier.

"Isn't it just a seal? I came here this time for this seal and I don't believe that I can't break it!"

When he looked at Yun Luofeng, his eyes clearly contained disdain.

Before approaching the barrier, Lin Yuan took a deep breath while his eyes revealed a serious look. At this moment, that woman's dainty and beautiful face surfaced in his mind, causing his heart to be filled with excitement.

As long as this barrier was broken, he could meet his dream lover!

Boom!

Lin Yuan's fist was wrapped with a layer of a powerful force and suddenly slammed against the barrier. In a flash, the force was reflected from the barrier, causing his body to fly out instantly.

Witnessing this scene, someone in the crowd sneered, "Lin Yuan, didn't you say that this was just a seal? It seems that you are not even able to break a seal, yet you had the cheek to be so arrogant?"

Lin Yuan's face was unsightly to some extent. He climbed up from the ground and hastily rushed towards the seal…

A fist arrived with a bang, and the fierce fist was just like a gigantic mountain.

However, the seal under his fist did not move the slightest, whereas it was his body that once again shot out!

"Impossible!" Lin Yuan revealed a stunned expression, "I've exerted all my strength to attack and it is reasonable to say that I can break this seal, but why is there no reaction?"

Thinking about it, his face involuntarily became pale.

"It seems like this Lin Yuan doesn't have a use after all." Long Fei shook his head. "If I knew before that he would be useless, it would have been better to resolve him earlier."

Lin Yuan eyes turned cold as he spoke with a cold voice. "Among everyone, only I have some understanding towards this seal and I know the weakest part of it. However, since even I am unable to break it, there will not be anyone who can break this seal among us!"

Long Fei was somewhat furious as he fiercely glared at Lin Yuan. At this time, Su Zheng suddenly stood up and frantically rushed towards the seal. His fist attacked the seal again and again while his eyes were bloodshot and opened wide.

"Martial Uncle!"

Seeing Su Zheng's crazy appearance, Long Fei was shocked and went up to stop him without delay. However, before he reached Su Zheng, he had been stopped by him.

"Scram!" Su Zheng turned his head and furiously roared at Long Fei, "I must enter this damned seal! All my family is inside waiting for me, so how can I hide outside by myself?"

Unfortunately, no matter how powerful Su Zheng's strength was, he wasn't the match of this seal! Every time he attacked the seal, he would be injured by the rebound force of the seal until he spat out fresh blood.

Even so, there was no stopping him…

Long Fei's eyes reddened.

Although his Martial Uncle was frequently indecent, and even if it would cause a huge ordeal, it hadn't stop him from teasing a woman.

However, his Martial Uncle's feelings for the other king spirit beasts were equally sincere!

His brothers and sisters had all met danger, so how could he be free and unfettered alone outside? Even if he was unable to save them, he still wanted to face life and death together with them!

This was his Martial Uncle!

A lecherous and shameless man, yet a hero that was worthy of other's respect!

"Martial Uncle, I'll follow you! Even if my body will be torn and crushed under the rebound force of the seal, I am also not willing to retreat!"

Long Fei's gazed hardened little by little. He took heavy steps and walked towards the seal…

If even his lord had no methods, perhaps truly no one could save his own master!

Therefore, he could only die together with everyone!

Looking at Su Zheng's and Long Fei's reckless behavior, Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and asked, "Xiao Mo, do you have any solutions?"

"Master, I don't really understand this seal."

Xiao Mo's voice was very weak, evidently somewhat depressed. He very much wanted to help Yun Luofeng, but there were many things that he no longer remembered, so he did not know the method to break this seal…

Yun Luofeng turned taciturn for a long while before turning to Yun Xiao, "Yun Xiao, help me restrain Lin Yuan."

The young lady's voice was like a light breeze, entering Lin Yuan's ears. Lin Yuan's face originally had a disdainful smile but after hearing her words, he suddenly froze as he looked at the unfeeling man walking towards him in horror.

"You…, what do you want to do?" Lin Yuan retreated a few steps back as he swallowed with great difficulty.

Boom!

A powerful force stuck him on his back, and instantly he spat out a mouthful of fresh blood while his footsteps staggered forward and all of a sudden, he fell on the ground.

Yun Xiao's feet rested on his shoulders, and if Yun Xiao were to use force, he could immediately crush his shoulders. Therefore, while facing Yun Xiao's threat, Lin Yuan dared not oppose him and his pale face contained fear.

"Exactly what are you thinking of doing? Even if you want to kill me, you should give me a reason!"

Yun Luofeng lightly stroked her chin and walked towards Lin Yuan while narrowing her eyes. She then smiled devilishly. "How much do you understand about this seal?"

"I… I don't know…" Lin Yuan's expression became increasingly pale, "I only know that there's a weakest spot to every seal. Just attack that spot and you'll be able to break it! However, it's evident that this seal is not the same as I've already attacked the weakest point but there are no changes!"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and continued asking, "What else did you omit? For example, the principle regarding seals…"

Lin Yuan did not understand what principle she meant, but what he knew was, Yun Luofeng did not know anything about seals! Even if she wanted to learn on the spot, it was already too late. What could she possibly learn in such a short time?

Although Lin Yuan thought so internally, he didn't dare to express it. On the contrary, he had obediently explained everything regarding seals to her.

Listening to him, Yun Luofeng turned silent.

She felt that the principle behind this seal's construction seemed to be similar to something…

Construction of puppets?

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng reacted.

Wasn't the principle of this seal similar to the method to construct puppets? The making of puppets was invented by Jue Qian! Could it be that there was some sort of relationship between this seal and Jue Qian?

Thinking of this, Yun Luofeng felt delighted as she hastily took out the book related to constructing of puppets that she obtained from Jue Qian's refuge place. After that, she found a place and sat down, while quietly flipping through the book…

"She… she really intends to learn on the spot?"

Lin Yuan was dumbstruck as he stared blankly at the young lady who was studying under the tree and the others were also stunned.

No one would have thought that at this moment, Yun Luofeng was actually studying. She who didn't even understand a single seal, could it be that she could learn the method to break the seal in such a short time?

This was simply a fantasy!

Yet, Yun Luofeng did not worry about those questioning or contemptuous looks as her fingers lightly flipped the book in her hand.

This book had been in her hands for several days, but she had never had the time to read it! Other than the contents of the first page, she knew nothing about the book's content.

"I found it!"

Yun Luofeng's eyes slightly brightened. "Sure enough, other than puppets, Jue Qian had invented the existence of seals! If this abnormality was still alive, the entire Continent would be his world!"


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 751-760

Unfortunately, a genius who was talented in all aspect had died in this sea of people early on…

Thinking about this, Yun Luofeng was feeling somewhat regretful.

"Since seals were also invented by Jue Qian, then there must be a method of breaking them in this book!" Yun Luofeng's expression once again turned solemn as she seriously looked through the book in her hands…

Minutes and seconds passed by, and the young lady in the shade of the tree was concentrating so hard that she was not affected by those clamoring voices around her.

Long Fei's body could no longer persist as fresh blood splattered everywhere. His entire arm had been dislocated and looked as though it could break any moment…

Just when Long Fei wanted to continue striking the seal, a voice could be heard behind him.

"Long Fei, Su Zheng, both of you get away!"

Long Fei's body froze as he turned to look at Yun Luofeng. "My lord…"

"Long Fei, you've worked hard," Yun Luofeng smiled, "Leave the rest to me."

Her smile was particularly bright and beautiful, different from her previous bewitching smiles, yet having the identical effect of a sun lighting up his heart.

Long Fei was stunned as he stared blankly at her bright and beautiful smile while involuntarily blanking out. However, while he was in a daze, a grim gaze shot at his back, causing him to feel as if there were sharp thorns on his back. He hastily looked away and coughed embarrassingly.

Yun Luofeng then went and stood before the barrier. She patted Su Zheng's shoulder and said firmly. "I will definitely save them!"

Su Zheng froze. Not knowing why, at this moment, his impetuous heart unconsciously settled down…

"Thank you." His throat was a little dry, causing his voice to become hoarse.

Yun Luofeng stopped speaking while she raised her head to look at the seal that blocked their path…

If it was in the past, Lin Yuan would definitely sneer, looking at Yun Luofeng overestimating her capabilities. But now, he was still under Yun Xiao's threat. If he dared to utter a word, this man would definitely have him be buried here. As such, he only gave Yun Luofeng a momentary contemptuous glance.

It wasn't only him, other than Yun Xiao who had always trusted in her, Long Fei and Su Zheng, no one believed that Yun Luofeng could break the seal! The reason was simple. This woman simply didn't know how to break seals! She had learned it on the spot and spent only a short time. What could she have learned?

Did she truly think of herself as a God that ruled the world and knew everything?

Long Fei and Su Zheng stared at Yun Luofeng without blinking. Their breathing was hurried and shallow while their expression revealed nervousness.

Yun Luofeng did not speak and merely stuck her palms on the matrix and slowly shut her eyes while quietly standing in the breeze.

"What's she doing?"

"Not sure, probably sensing something?"

"What can she feel with just a hand? Say, could she be acting as…"

That person wanted to ask if Yun Luofeng was acting as if she knew something but actually didn't. However, recalling Yun Xiao standing on one side, he quickly paused his words and timidly look at him.

Clearly, in these people's eyes, Yun Xiao had already become a wicked man who didn't blink when he killed…

At this time, Yun Luofeng gradually opened her eyes and her pitch-black eyes revealed a bright radiance.

Momentarily, everyone looked at her once again and their eyes all contained doubt.

A gale wind blew, and spiritual power drained out from Yun Luofeng and headed towards the seal at a speed visible to the naked eye…

Bang!

A powerful spiritual force exploded on the seal but it did not make Yun Luofeng fly out the way everyone expected. Instead, the seal that originally did not move a single bit trembled under her attack…

That's right, the seal indeed moved!

Even if it was a small change, it was sufficient to cause everyone an endless shock.

"How can this be?!" Lin Yuan's expression was somewhat pale, "She clearly only found out about seals earlier on, so how can she have such strength? Don't tell me she really learned the principles of seals in such a short period of time?"

Lin Yuan's words caused everyone present to suck in a cold breath. In that short period of time, a person that did not have the slightest understanding of seals had changed to become knowledgeable enough to break the seal. How could you describe this sort of talent?

Lin Yuan suddenly felt regret. Regret that he had competed with this young lady and even more regret that he offended her from the start…

What made Lin Yuan unable to understand was that he also used brute force to attack the seal. While he and Su Zheng had failed, how did she succeed?

In fact, this point was easy to explain. Although Lin Yuan had some understanding of seals, what he knew was only superficial knowledge! He simply believed that the weakest point of all seals was in the middle! In reality, just now when Yun Luofeng closed her eyes, she was actually sensing where was the seal's valve!

If someone else tried this, they would require several days to sense the valve. What's more, some powerful seals could even conceal it, making it impossible for others to notice the valve.

However, Yun Luofeng's spiritual power was too overpowered and coupled with the God Code World providing her an unending stream of spiritual energy, it allowed her to use the method written down by Jue Qian to find that valve…

Rumble!

Yun Luofeng launched another attack and the seal trembled more and more under her bombardment. Even the entire mountain range shook…

Inside the seal.

On the edge of the clear pool, a gray-robed man was sweating profusely. His hands tightly pressed against the woman's chest while threads of spiritual energy convergence at the woman's chest.

"This king spirit beast will belong to me in a little while!"

The corner of the gray-robed man curved up, revealing a smug smile while he slightly narrowed his eyes. "However, her resisting consciousness is too strong, causing me to exert a lot of energy to subdue her. Luckily, this energy won't used in vain!"

Bang!

Suddenly, the gray-robed man felt the ground trembling, and his expression instantly turned serious.

"Who is it? Who is breaking my seal? They sure have the nerve to do so!" The gray-robed man stood up and looked at the green-robed woman on the floor, while his eyes revealed a sinister radiance, "I'll settle those people now and subdue you in a little while!"

After he had finished speaking, he turned and walked towards the outside.

Outside of the seal.

Witnessing cracks appearing on the seal under Yun Luofeng's attack, everyone's gaze brightened as they cried out in their hearts.

"A little more, a little more and the seal can be broken! As long as this seal is broken, we can head into the Forest of No Return to look for the most precious treasures!"

Even Lin Yuan's eyes brightened up…

By breaking the seal, it meant that he was a step closer to Fu Sheng!

Rumble!

The last attack fell, and the seal had finally been reduced to incorporeal fragments under the intense attack, like stars floating in the air…

"Who broke my seal?"

The moment the seal was broken, a gloomy voice could be heard from the mountain path ahead. This voice was extremely ghastly, just like a snake coiling around your neck. Even if you only heard him speaking, you would feel suffocated.

Yun Xiao had come unnoticed to Yun Luofeng's side, and his expression was also serious like never before.

On the mountain pathway, a gray-robed man slowly walked down. Clearly, there were still more than ten meters between them, but he had only taken two strides and he floated to the foot of the mountain.

Looking at the gray-robed man, Lin Yuan's heart shivered and fear gushed forth in his heart. He clearly felt that this gray-robed man's strength was very powerful. So powerful that it wasn't something that he could rival.

"It was her!" Lin Yuan fiercely swallowed his saliva and pointed towards Yun Luofeng, "She's the one who broke your seal and it has nothing to do with us!"

Looking in the direction Lin Yuan pointed at, the gray-robed man turned to look at Yun Luofeng. After seeing Yun Luofeng, there was a huge change on his originally gloomy face in a flash, as he spoke with overflowing anger. "How are you related to Jue Qian that bastard? Why does your body have his aura?"

Jue Qian?

Yun Luofeng froze momentarily. He could sense that she had Jue Qian's aura on her body. Could it be… because of that book?

"Damn it!" The gray-robed man rushed towards Yun Luofeng with rage and the aura on his body gushed forth, while his eyes contained intense rage!

A black-clothed man flashed across and stood before Yun Luofeng. That man was expressionless as his hands lightly raised to block that gray-robed man's attack.

Bang!

In a flash, a strong storm rose in the surroundings and countless trees were destroyed, with not even wood shavings left.

"Yun Xiao!"

Yun Luofeng hastily walked to Yun Xiao and her gaze was filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, cough!"

After Yun Xiao finished speaking those two words, he started to cough and coughed up fresh blood, shocking everyone's eye and astonishing their hearts.

Looking at this scene, Yun Luofeng's heart fiercely clutched tight and a wave of fury surged up, while her black eyes coldly turned towards the gray-robed man.

"Where is Jue Qian that bastard?" The gray-robed man tightly clenched his fist and shouted furiously, "Hand him over, I want to make mincemeat out of him!"

Yun Luofeng sneered, "Jue Qian died long ago, where are you going to find him?"

"Died?" The gray-robed man coldly snorted, "If he were dead, you wouldn't have his aura on you! Immediately hand over Jue Qian, otherwise, I will definitely turn you into ashes!"

Yun Xiao tightly grabbed on Yun Luofeng arms as he spoke in a low and hoarse voice. "I'll delay him. Leave first."

"Yun Xiao!"

"Go!"

Yun Xiao's voice involuntarily turned more serious and his gaze slowly turned to Yun Luofeng. "Leave first and I'll find you later."

Leave?

Yun Luofeng smiled bitterly. Where could she escape to in such a situation? Furthermore, she would never abandon Yun Xiao and leave.

"Yun Xiao, my grandfather once said that as someone of the Yun Family, we'd rather die on the battlefield than abandon our own family and escape alone." Yun Luofeng smiled and her face emitted a bright radiance. "Therefore, even if I have to die together with you, I will never let you face danger alone!"

Die? How could she not be afraid of death? However, compared to death, what she was more afraid of was losing him!

"Have you finished talking nonsense?" The gray-robed man impatiently frowned, "I'll give you another chance. Hand over that bastard!"

Yun Luofeng's line of sight once again turned towards the gray-robed man. "You hate Jue Qian so much, could it be that… Qian Jue betrayed you?"

The gray-robed man's face turned dark all of a sudden and his fury surged from his eyes, "Darn girl, you're tarnishing my reputation! The enmity between me and that b*stard Jue Qian is irreconcilable!"

It was impossible for any normal man to not be angered after hearing those words.

"That b*stard!" The moment he recalled Jue Qian's actions in those days, he couldn't help but gnash his teeth in anger. "He caused me to become the person I am right now. Not only will I not age or die, even my cultivation has come to a halt! He knew what I attached importance to, so he used such a method to punish me!"

Jue Qian lived thousands of years ago. That meant that the gray-robed man in front of her had at the very least lived for thousands of years!

Within this thousand years, his cultivation did not increase the slightest. For him, what kind of cruel torment was that? He had thought of all possible methods but could not manage to break the curse that Jue Qian had cast on him.

"It seems like it isn't Jue Qian who betrayed you, but instead, you who disappointed him!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "However, that is your previous grievance, so what does it have to do with me? I'm not acquainted with him and at the same time, I don't know you!"

"Hmph!" The gray-robed man coldly snorted and spoke sinisterly, "Little girl, shut your mouth if you don't know the situation! I am his sole disciple, and he actually wouldn't pass to me the method to construct puppets! Even for this seal, I had to secretly steal a look at his book to learn it!"

"However, when that bastard discovered that I had secretly learned about seals, he actually chased me out and made me into such a state! The grievances between him and me are absolutely irreconcilable! Even if he is dead, I will dig out his bones and burn them to ashes!"

If one did not listen to his explanation, many people would think that Jue Qian had raped his wife and daughter or even excavated his ancestral tomb. However, in the end, he actually said that he hated Jue Qian to the bone just because he did not teach the method of constructing puppets to him.

"Jue Qian was extraordinary and extremely talented. However, the biggest mistake he committed in his life was to accept you as a disciple!"

"You're talking nonsense!" The gray-robed man was angered to the point his whole body trembled. "I was his sole disciple and if he didn't teach what he knew to me, don't tell me he was going to take it to his grave? I wanted to learn all these things in order to pass on his legacy, to prevent others from not knowing his capabilities!"

Yun Luofeng lightly narrowed her eyes and the fury in her chest grew.

"You mean that Jue Qian should be thankful to you?"

"That's right!" The gray-robed man slightly raised his chin and spoke sinisterly, "My intentions were to bring honor to him, but who knew that b*stard was so stubborn. I had begged him in such a way that year but he didn't teach me everything he knew. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gone to secretly learn his art of seals. Unfortunately, I hadn't secretly learned the method of constructing puppets yet when I was discovered by him!"

Yun Luofeng smiled. She smiled because she was angered by him.

"If I was Jue Qian, I wouldn't have left you with a curse back then and would have instead… killed you directly!"

"Kill me?" The gray-robed man's gloomy eyes shot a glance at Yun Luofeng, "Do you think you have the ability to do so?"

"I indeed do not have the ability now, but inevitably, there will come a day when I'll clear up the sect for him!"

Although Yun Luofeng did not say it out loud, she already regarded Jue Qian as her own Teacher in her heart. The reason being, she had obtained a book on puppet construction from him! Since she was learning from Jue Qian, then she could be regarded as his disciple! Therefore, cleaning up the sect for her own teacher was something she must do.

"Hahaha!"

The gray-robed man laughed to his heart's content. His laughter was arrogant and proud, while carrying a gloomy aura.

"Unfortunately, you no longer have a future!"

After saying that, the gray-robed man no longer continued speaking nonsense and launched an attack towards Yun Luofeng. At a critical moment, it was still Yun Xiao who stepped forward and blocked that man's attack that was like a hot knife through butter…

The gray-robed man's attack was very fierce with every move bringing death!

"What should we do?"

Other experts who followed Lin Yuan looked at each other in dismay. Facing the power of the battle, their feet involuntarily moved. "Let's go, we'll leave here immediately. This sort of battle is not something we can handle!" Those people turned, thinking of running away…

"Thinking of escaping?"

The gray-robed man looked at those figures escaping and snorted. After that, the aura on his body suddenly attacked towards that group of people. In an instant, raging flames were ignited in the entire forest.

"Ahhhh!"

Within those flames, shrill cries could be heard, causing a wave of vibration in the entire forest.

Lin Yuan was so scared that his neck shrunk back and he tried to reduce his presence. Fortunately, he was so scared that he couldn't even move and did not try to escape together with those people. Otherwise, the people burning in the raging flames would definitely have included himself…

Others who were lucky enough to have escaped the flames had also received a violent shock and one had even wet their pants. Their frightened gaze looked towards the two of them who were in a fight.

…

Not far away in the dense forest, reins were pulled to forcibly bring a horse to a stop.

On the horse, the red-robed woman wrinkled her brows and turned towards the burning forest as she questioned in a serious tone, "Brother Ye, what happened there? Could it be that there's a dispute between the spirit king beasts of the Forest of No Return, causing a great war?"

Ye Jinghao quietly thought for a long time before asking, "How about going there to have a look?"

"Alright," The red-robed lady slightly nodded, "Xiao'er and Yun Luofeng are both inside the forest and I really can't feel reassured. It'll be better if we go and have a look."

"Yah!"

Ye Jinghao pulled the reins tight and the horse galloped towards the forest that was on fire…

…

Inside the forest, all living things were set on fire.

Yun Xiao's expression was somewhat pale, and his face was grim as before.

Compared to him, the gray-robed man's face was full of shock. Clearly, he didn't expect that the other party could resist so many of his strikes!

It seemed that he hadn't come out for a long time, and there were more geniuses on this continent than before. Unfortunately, even if he was talented, he would be ending here…

"Boy, I admit that your talent is very strong. However, even if you are a genius, you will definitely die here today!"

Boom!

The gray-robed man attacked once again and this time, he exhausted all his strength and even caused a violent storm in his surrounding, with his clothing dancing in the wind.

Bang!

Yun Xiao blocked the opponent's attack and suddenly he felt his arms going numb, with injuries expanding gradually on his hands.

He did not retreat, even if it was a step!

He knew that if he were to take a step back, he would reduce the amount of force he blocked from this attack and Yun Luofeng would definitely receive the blow!

For her, he cannot cower!

Boom!

Power penetrated across, but Yun Xiao was expressionless. It was impossible to see fear on his face, nor did he know what was called pain.

It seemed that other than for Yun Luofeng, this man did not have any feelings towards any person or thing except for being grim! He was just like a tree, sheltering her from the wind and rain.

"Yun Xiao!"

Yun Luofeng hastily rushed in front of Yun Xiao. Seeing his arms covered with blood, her heart ached, just like it had been torn. However, compared to the pain, her heart contained more anger.

"You're actually still alive after taking a full-force attack of mine?" The gray-robed man was somewhat alarmed. "Do the people of this era have such a strong vitality to this degree?"

Yun Xiao expressionlessly said, "If I were to die, she would be injured."

"…" The gray-robed man stared blankly, clearly not understanding the meaning of his words.

"Therefore, I will never die!"

The man's voice was low and horse, while his figure was similar to a gigantic mountain that stood before Yun Luofeng, blocking all the danger for her!

If he died, there would be no one to protect her.

As such, how could he die?

Yun Luofeng tightly clenched her fist. It was the first time she felt so powerless. Strength! If she had sufficient strength, Yun Xiao wouldn't be injured and they would not have encountered the danger of today! In the end, she was just not strong enough…

Bang!

Just then, an egotistical voice that sounded like it was transmitting from the horizon could be heard in her mind.

"As my successor, how can you fall at this time? Little girl, let me lend you a helping hand!"

Jue Qian?

Successor?

Yun Luofeng was shocked by this egotistical and domineering voice. Suddenly, she caught a few points from his words and froze on the spot.

Jue Qian? Isn't he already dead?

Furthermore, why were these words only heard by herself? The others seemed to be unable to hear this man's arrogant voice…

"Jue Qian, where are you?" Yun Luofeng calmed her senses and asked. As Jue Qian's voice sounded from her mind, therefore she used soul transmission to ask.

"That year, I was hunted down by those experts and had fallen! However, my soul escaped by a fluke, so I returned to that palace and left a fragment of my soul in the book! Furthermore, if the person who obtains this book were to meet with danger, this fragment of my soul will appear and save them once…"

"Little girl, lend me your body! Let me meet with this depraved disciple! I just need you to do something for me as the price of saving you!"

Yun Luofeng suppressed the surge in her heart. "Please speak."

"Although my physical body has fallen, I still exist! What I want you to do is to find my reincarnation and accept him as a disciple!"

"Alright, I promise you." Yun Luofeng lifted her eyes and questioned, "However, you should at least tell me how I can find him."

"You can rest assured that when you meet him, you'll naturally feel something!"

After Jue Qian's words finished, Yun Luofeng's body suddenly trembled, as a powerful force invaded her body and forcefully controlled her. However, this was done under Yun Luofeng's permission. Without her permission, Jue Qian's soul fragment couldn't occupy her physical body!

Yun Xiao originally wanted Yun Luofeng to leave immediately. However, the moment his eyes met hers, his expression turned cold. "Who are you?"

Yun Luofeng did not speak and unhurriedly walked up to the gray-robed man. Her gaze faintly revealed a red light that was arrogant and domineering.

"You… you are…"

Not knowing why, but after seeing Yun Luofeng at this moment, dread gradually rose in the gray-robed man's heart and he couldn't help but step back.

From the start, he only sensed Jue Qian's aura from her and right now, that aura was getting increasingly stronger. Seemingly the one facing him was Jue Qian of a thousand years ago, the expert that was unhindered in the world!

That look and that expression were exactly the same as Jue Qian and it's no wonder that the gray-robed man would be so scared.

Seeing "Yun Luofeng" coming closer, he no longer cared for his face and turned to run up the mountain.

In an instant, everyone was dumbstruck. That gray-robed man who acted like a fiend earlier, why did he become so timid? To actually run away directly?

Everyone had yet to recover from the shock and saw a scene they would never forget.

'Yun Luofeng' slowly raised her hands and dark green flames that hid the skies and covered the earth attacked towards him. Very soon, his wailing scream reverberated throughout the mountain…

"Who are you?!"

Unknowingly, Yun Xiao walked to Yun Luofeng and his grim eyes coldly stared at this familiar face. However, the expression on the young lady's face was unfamiliar to him…

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng's body went soft, falling to the ground after losing her center of gravity. At this moment, with Yun Xiao's sharp eyes and agile hands, he swiftly supported her body.

"Yun.. Xiao.." The young lady opened her mouth to speak weakly.

Currently, Yun Luofeng's expression had once again become one he was familiar with and his expression gradually eased.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "Someone helped me."

Yun Xiao tightly hugged the young lady's body. He slightly lowered his head, with his jaw resting on her shoulder, wanting to draw her into his embrace.

Yun Luofeng's body froze. This moment, she sensed the fear inside this man's heart. He was deeply afraid that she would be seized by someone and never return!

"Yun Xiao, I'm alright. If I did not let him take control of my body out of my own free will, he would not be able to do so." Yun Luofeng faintly smiled.

In reality, when she allowed Jue Qian to take control, she was somewhat hesitant in her heart. What if he didn't return her body after taking control? From then on, this physical body would be controlled by him.

However, she had no other options!

Yun Xiao had sacrificed so much for her and if she could save him, so what even if she allowed another to take control of her body?

She wouldn't regret her decision!

"Little brat, the remnant of my energy has already been used to save you, and very soon, I will disappear," Jue Qian's arrogant voice once again sounded in her mind, "Speaking of the truth, I see a reflection of my past on your body."

Both of them were arrogantly confident, overbearing and unbridled!

If heaven is against me, then I shall go against the heaves! If gods and buddhas want to kill me, then I'll slaughter all of the gods and buddhas in this world!

"A thousand years ago, in the eyes of those powerhouses on the continent, I, Jue Qian was a devil that everyone wanted to kill! However, do you think they truly wanted to kill me? No! They merely wanted to obtain my book but used such a dignified excuse. What a joke!"

Yun Luofeng fell silent. Indeed as what Jue Qian said, there were too many people in this world that posed as a person of high morals! However, in reality, those people merely acted for their own sake.

"Haha!"

Suddenly, Jue Qian laughed wildly. His laughter was filled with madness. "I will never admit defeat to anyone and even in the face of my death, I would rather die standing and will never kneel to survive!"

"Even with a sword on my neck, I'll still look up in the skies and laugh heartily, and anyone who remains will get what they deserve!"

"Hahaha, so what if I'm dead? Right now with you as my successor along with my reincarnation, there'll finally be someone to avenge me!"

Even with a sword on my neck, I'll still look up in the skies and laugh heartily? How domineering does one have to be to speak such words? This was Jue Qian! An abnormal individual that had always been fearless and dared to go up against the heavens!

Unfortunately, after throwing such incomparably arrogant words, Jue Qian's voice had vanished…

Yun Luofeng knew that he had achieved his objective and left. However, his departing words lingered in her ears, causing her to be filled with shock…

"Jue Qian, you can rest assured," Tightly clenching her fist, Yun Luofeng's heart became increasingly resolute, "I will definitely find your reincarnation and if the person who killed you is still alive, I will avenge you!"

She had always fulfilled her promises and since she had promised him, then she would definitely do it!

Thinking of this, Yun Luofeng's gaze gradually turned towards the gray-robed man who was incessantly wailing on the mountain path.

"The first item on the list is to help you clean up the sect!"

Yun Luofeng slowly walked to the gray-robed man. "As your teacher, you should accept it if he teaches you, and if he isn't willing, then you can only bear with it! However, you rebelled against orthodoxy! First, I will help him deal with you!"

The gray-robed man stared unwaveringly at Yun Luofeng. "I'm not in the wrong. He was the one who was wrong. If it wasn't because he was unwilling to pass his mantle on to me, I never would have exposed his tracks to others. Having such an ending was reaping what he had sown!"

Yun Luofeng footsteps paused. "You revealed his whereabouts?"

"That's right!" They gray-robed man tightly clenched his teeth. His face had become unsightly because of the pain, while his voice was even more hoarse and unpleasant to hear. "He was a b*stard and deserved to die!"

Bang!

Yun Luofeng raised her hands and an attack descended. The gray-robed man suddenly retreated and his mouth overflowed with blood.

"Damn it!"

The gray-robed man wanted to extinguish the flames but it was just like the flames had rooted in his body and burned continuously. If he wasn't surrounded by flames, he only needed to blow and he could cause this young lady's soul to scatter!

Sounds of footsteps could be heard from the top of the mountain.

Everyone trembled as they raised their head to look at the woman walking down slowly from the top of the mountain. The woman was dressed in green robes and her gaze was somewhat sluggish. She took graceful steps and slowly walked down.

Everyone's heart became warier with every step she took.

"There's another one?"

For those who were unaware of the truth, their originally relaxed hearts once again started beating violently after seeing the woman gradually walking down.

Putong, putong.

At the foot of the entire mountain, it was so quiet that everyone's heartbeat could be heard.

"Master!"

Long Fei felt delighted in his heart, wanting to rush to her. However, after taking a few steps, he was pulled back by Su Zheng.

"Wait a moment, there's something wrong about her…" Su Zheng frowned and his gaze locked on the green-robed woman.

"Haha!"

Suddenly, the gray-robed man laughed to his heart's content. "I've succeeded, I've finally succeeded! Fu Sheng, immediately kill these people for me!"

His gaze contained malevolence and he had even forgotten his own plight as he fiercely glared at everyone…

The green-robed woman slowly raised her hand…

The gray-robed man's laughter became wilder, as if he was going to see Yun Luofeng lying in a pool of blood.

Yun Xiao stood expressionlessly in front of Yun Luofeng and cast a cold glance at the green-robed woman. No matter who this woman was, she would not be able to live if she dared to hurt her!

Swish!

The green-robed woman released a wind blade. However, it was not directed at Yun Luofeng, but at the gray-robed man surrounded by flames.

The gray-robed man was stunned and didn't evade it. His hurting body felt more pain and blood oozed from his arm.

"What are you doing?" He turned his eyes to the green-robed woman and angrily asked.

The green-robed woman looked like she was just coming to her senses. "I'm sorry, I just woke up and I'm still a little bit dizzy…"

"Then kill them now!"

"Okay."

The gray-robed man was relieved after hearing the green-robed woman's reply, but in the next minute, countless wind blades were striking at him, and soon he had become a live target.

"Fu Sheng, what the hell are you doing?"

The green-robed woman blinked. "Didn't you ask me to kill?"

"I asked you to kill these people!" The gray-robed man was even angrier and growled.

The green-robed woman smiled softly.

Her smile was beautiful and charming, as warm as the sunshine.

"I can tell who I should kill! You have harmed the Forest of No Return so terribly. What makes you believe I will let you go?"

The gray-robed man was stunned and looked in astonishment at the pretty face of the green-robed woman.

"Impossible, how can this be possible? I've erased your consciousness! How could you break my seal?"

Fu Sheng smiled coldly. "When I was in a coma, I heard someone from afar calling me. I felt his anger, sadness, and his uncontrollable emotion, so I woke up."

All of these were thanks to the sacred fruit she had given to Tian Ya.

Without that sacred fruit as a connection, she could not have felt the other party's emotions clearly and would have been controlled by this gray-robed man…

"Master."

Seeing this, Long Fei was quite happy and rushed towards Fu Sheng. He stopped in front of Fu Sheng, and said excitedly, "Master, you are safe! That's great! In this period of time, Martial Uncle and I were very worried about you."

Fu Sheng turned her head to Long Fei and showed him a gentle smile. Her smile was like a breeze that brushed his face.

"Thanks."

Su Zheng moved his lips and wanted to say something, but looking at her beautiful face, he finally didn't say anything…

"Hahaha!

Laughing ferociously, the gray-robed man looked around the people standing on the mountain, and said with a sneer, "I know I can't leave here intact today, but I will kill all of you anyway, even at the expense of having my soul realm destroyed!"

Boom!

Suddenly, the gray-robed man released a powerful force, and he smashed his fist against the ground. Suddenly, the ground beneath Yun Luofeng's feet collapsed and a huge black hole appeared.

Yun Xiao quickly pulled Yun Luofeng into his arms to protect her, and they were going to drop into the huge black hole…

"Be careful!"

Turning pale with fright, Fu Sheng hurried forward and tightly seized the arm of Yun Luofeng.

However, the black hole seemed to have a great attracting power and sucked them in…

"Master, let me help you!"

Long Fei turned pale. However, when he was going to come forward, Fu Sheng raised her hand and slammed it on Long Fei's chest, shouting out loud, "Go!"

Bang!

Long Fei fell back, and he could only watch the three of them swallowed by the black hole…

"Master!"

After quite a while, a sad cry resounded to the skies, and the birds, resting on the trees, all fluttered their wing and fled…

After the three of them dropped into the black hole, the hole automatically filled in, and the ground was level as if nothing had happened!

"Haha," the gray-robed man laughed grimly. He was lying weakly on the ground and blood kept running out of his mouth. "This is my revenge against you!"

The green flame was still burning his body as if burning his life. Besides, as he had forcibly broken the taboo, his body was so weak that he could not even lift his fingers…

Long Fei stood up from the ground and walked toward him. The flames on the gray-robed man's body seemed to have consciousness and didn't hurt Long Fei at all when he walked through them.

"Tell me, where are they?" Blue veins protruded on Long Fei's temples, and he grabbed the gray-robed man by the collar and asked angrily.

Hearing his words, the gray-robed man spat out a mouthful of blood and sneered, "A hundred feet underground! No matter how powerful they are, they will not be able to escape from there!"

Even if he would die, he would make them die with him!

"B*stard!"

Long Fei kicked him in the belly, a murderous look in his eyes, "Free them now, or I'll torture you to death!"

The gray-robed man sneered and closed his eyes, ignoring Long Fei's kicks to his chest…

"Long Fei!" Su Zheng sighed, stopped Long Fei and said with a frown, "It's useless to torture him now. The most urgent thing is to save them. As for him… we can punish him after we have rescued them!"

Long Fei stopped and glared at the gray-robed man. "Don't think you can run away. I swear I'll cut you into pieces!"

After he had said this, a voice of contempt suddenly came from behind them.

"As I said before, evil people are liable to retribution! Look, now they have received their retribution! It just serves them right!"

Lin Yuan looked at them with a sneer. He was afraid of Yun Xiao but never took the other people seriously. Now that Yun Xiao was not here, he wasn't afraid of anything!

Long Fei turned his eyes to Lin Yuan. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Those people deserved to die miserably! This just serves them right!"

Every time he thought about how Yun Luofeng had ruined so many of his medicinal herbs, he felt his heart was trembling and just wanted to cut her into pieces!

While Long Fei was exasperated, Su Zheng suddenly took two steps forward and stared at Lin Yuan.

"You are so presumptuous because you think no one here can punish you?"

Lin Yuan's eyes darkened.

He didn't forget that Long Fei used to call Fu Sheng Master, so this man must be Fu Sheng's Martial Brother!

Thinking that this man used to stay with Fu Sheng, he was quite upset, and his tone became even more presumptuous.


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 761-770

"I'm just telling the truth!" Lin Yuan straightened up his neck and said in an unyielding manner.

I know you're Fu Sheng's Martial Brother, but so what? Do you think you can fight me with your current physical condition?

Su Zheng had fought with the seal and was counterattacked by it countless times! It was impossible for him to recover in such a short time. That was why Lin Yuan dared to provoke him!

"Roar!"

Suddenly, Su Zheng let out an enraged roar, and then his body was covered by light. After the light had dissipated, a huge tiger appeared on the ground.

"Spirit beast! This guy is a spirit beast, a spirit beast that can transform into a human being! God! He must be a god-level spirit cultivator that has eaten Transforming Grass!"

Once a spirit beast became a god-level spirit cultivator, it could eat Transforming Grass and transform into a human being! If a god-level spirit beast transformed to a human being, then other god-level spirit beasts that hadn't done that would be no match for the former!

So after discovering that Su Zheng was a spirit beast, everyone was stunned. In particular, they had been unkind to this spirit beast and even satirized Yun Luofeng in front of him…

Lin Yuan's face slightly changed, "You are injured. Can you resist so many of us with your injuries?"

"Firstly, I'm not going to fight with everyone but just you, and secondly, even if I have to fight with all of you, I don't think I will lose!" Su Zheng snorted, a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly, a puzzled voice came from the front. "It seems that something terrible has happened to the Forest of No Return, but may I ask you about two people?" A woman in red, sitting on horseback and looking valiant and charming, asked them with a smile.

There was a cool and handsome man in front of her, whose face was as perfect as if it was carved. The woman in red, of course, was asking the group of people. After all, she was also a human being, and spirit beasts usually hated mankind.

"Who do you want to ask about?"

Lin Yuan was quite glad, as he had felt that the two people were very strong, and with their help, they might be able to defeat the spirit beast.

"I'd like to ask about an unmarried couple. They are called Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao. Did you see them in the Forest of No Return?"

Lin Yuan and the other people paused. Although he took Yun Luofeng as his enemy, he hadn't known her name, so he didn't know whom the woman in red was asking about.

The woman in red gently frowned. She could tell that these people didn't know about her son and daughter-in-law from their puzzled look.

"It seems they're not here. Brother Ye. Let's go."

She turned around and was going to leave, but the next moment she found that the spirit beast looked at her with shining eyes, so she stopped.

"Brother, do you know the persons I asked about?" asked the woman in red, making an obeisance to him. She didn't expect the spirit beast would answer her, but she didn't want to give up, so she still asked him.

Exchanging glances with Long Fei, Su Zheng turned to the woman in red and asked, "What is your relationship with them?"

He had made up his mind. If she was their enemy, he would not tell her anything!

When Su Zheng said this, the woman in red became excited and asked, "Do you know the whereabouts of Xiao'er and Luofeng? If you do, please tell me, and I will owe you one!"

She looked really excited, but Su Zheng kept silent.

"Martial Uncle, let me tell her," Long Fei slowly stepped forward, patted Su Zheng on the back, and then turned his gaze to the woman in red, "Yun Luofeng is my lord, and Yun Xiao is her man! I don't know what your relationship is with my lord, but I can tell you… they were trapped and are buried a hundred feet down in the earth! I'm afraid they won't make it out!"

Like being struck by a bolt from the blue, the woman in red was stunned, and then a wave of rage swept through her and she shouted angrily, "Who? Who trapped them? Get the h*ll out now!"

Lin Yuan was completely stunned, and his flustered mind was totally crushed. He quickly hid behind a tree to avoid being noticed.

However, the woman in red didn't pay any attention to him but turned her eyes to the grey-robed man in the fire as directed by Long Fei.

"You did it?

The grey-robed man snorted and didn't answer her.

"Good, very good!"

The woman in red said coldly, "Brother Ye, wait for me for a moment, I'll teach this b*stard a lesson!"

The grey-robed man stayed silent. She would just punch him out at most, which was no big deal compared with the flame burning him. His master was truly cruel! He just threw him into the flame and let the flame slowly burn him! He had no idea when the flame would turn him to ashes…

The woman in red walked slowly to the grey-robed man, and looked down at him, "I'll give you a chance. Get them out, or else I'll torture you to death!"

"Haha," the grey-robed man sneered, "Get them out? Do you think I'm stupid? Just do whatever you want! Don't bullsh*t!"

The woman in red slightly narrowed her eyes, "Fine, as you wish! Brother Ye, give me the knife."

"Knife? What are you going to do?"

"Cut him into pieces!"

Didn't he just ask her to do whatever she wanted? Then she would do as he asked!

Ye Jingchen handed the knife to the woman in red, who took the knife and sliced across the grey-robed man's arm.

"Ah!"

A shrill cry rang through the sky, and the grey-robed man trembled with pain. Tortured by both the flame and the knife, he really wished he had died.

"Tell me, how can I save them?"

"I don't know!" The grey-robed man clenched his teeth.

Not saying anything, the woman in red cut again. The flesh on his arm was sliced off piece by piece, and the white bone was exposed.

Seeing this, all the people were terrified. It never occurred to them that such a gorgeous woman would be so cruel. When she sliced off the grey-robed man's flesh, she didn't even hesitate, as if she was cutting pork…

"No! Please don't! I really don't know. Please let me go."

"Let you go? Didn't you tell me to do whatever I want? Now I am just doing as you told me. Why are you begging for my mercy?"

Hearing her words, the grey-robed man body trembled harder.

The green flame was torturing his soul.

While this woman was torturing his body!

With the two extreme pains, he just wished he was dead!

"I really don't know!" Cold sweat was rolling down from his forehead, and his whole body was covered by blood, his voice shaking, "They can't get out unless you dig them out."

Dig them out?

The woman in red frowned slightly. Was this the only way?

"Brother Ye," she turned to Ye Jingchen, "please go back and ask for help. I'll get them out anyway even if I have to dig a hundred feet down!"

"Okay," Ye Jingchen nodded slightly, "Wait here for me. I'll be back soon."

Snap!

Ye Jingchen whipped his horse, and the horse immediately turned back and galloped away…

The woman in red turned her eyes to Lin Yuan and the other people, "Why did you say you didn't know Xiao 'er and Luofeng?"

Lin Yuan shuddered and almost cried out, "We really didn't know their names."

"Really?" The woman in red looked puzzled and asked, "Didn't you come to this place together? Why don't you know their names?"

While Lin Yuan was trying to explain, Long Fei came up to the woman in red.

"He didn't know my lord's name, because my lord is his enemy, so she didn't tell him her name."

"Enemy?"

Hearing his words, her eyes suddenly turned very sharp, and she snapped, "What's the matter?"

Long Fei glanced at Lin Yuan who was trembling all over, "It's all because of his daughter. His daughter fell in love with my lord's man, so she framed my lord, trying to sow discord between them! But her trick was seen through. As for him… he tried to preach to my lord, but she didn't listen to him like the others, so he got angry with her."

Seeing the woman's face turned increasingly sullen, Long Fei continued, "By the way, he said that it served them right for Yun Xiao and my lord to fall into the ground."

The wind in the sky had disappeared.

The weather was quite good.

However, despite the good weather, a hurricane suddenly appeared around the woman in red and her clothes were fiercely fluttering in the wind.

"I'm afraid your daughter doesn't deserve my Xiao'er!" The woman in red sneered, "If he was really attracted by your daughter, I would doubt his taste."

She always believed her son's taste! He would not randomly pick a woman.

Lin Yuan moved his lips and wanted to defend himself, but he couldn't say anything under the sharp stare of the woman in red.

"How dare she frame my daughter-in-law in order to get Xiao'er?!" The woman in red walked slowly toward Lin Yuan, her eyes getting cold, "As for you… you wanted Xiao'er and Luofeng to accept your preaching? What made you believe… you had the right?"

She stopped her steps, her long dark hair was fluttering in the fierce wind, and she looked so powerful and valiant.

Among the survivors from the grey-robed man's attack, a person uttered in a shocked voice, "I remember who the man is who just left. He seems to be from the Ye Family."

"The Ye Family? Are you talking about that Ye Family, the first Family of the Tianyun Kingdom? Lin Yuan will be finished this time, for he got in trouble with the Ye Family! It is said that the old ancestor of the Ye Family has reached a realm above the god level… "

He had reached a realm above the god level, so then he must be a sage-level spirit cultivator! There were only a few sage-level spirit cultivators on this continent!

Hearing their discussions, Lin Yue turned paler and stared at the woman in red.

"What's your relationship with Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao?"

"What's my relationship with them?" The woman in red laughed, raising her well-shaped eyebrows, "Yun Xiao is my son, and Yun Luofeng is my daughter-in-law. Now do you know my relationship with them?"

Like being struck by lightning, Lin Yuan was stunned.

What did she say?

That man, who was as cruel as Death, was her son?

In other words, Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng were both from the Ye Family?!

No! Impossible!

If he was her son, why was his surname Yun and not Ye?

Long Fei was stunned as well.

Wasn't Yun Xiao an orphan? When did he have a mother? However, whether she was really his mother or not, he could tell that she was really concerned about his lord and Yun Xiao.

This alone was enough!

The woman in red glanced at Lin Yuan who was still stunned and said coldly, "Now you know why I'm going to punish you? You treated my son and daughter-in-law like that. Why should I let you go?"

In saying this, the woman in red pressed on towards him by several steps, releasing a killing aura.

Lin Yuan took two steps back in horror and swallowed hard, "I… I didn't know that they were from the Ye Family. As the saying goes, ignorance can be forgiven, so… "

Boom!

The woman in red waved her sleeve, and a strong force was released and struck hard on Lin Yuan's stomach.

Lin Yuan immediately flew out, and he spat a mouthful of blood, his face ghastly pale.

"I'll give all of you a chance. Dig into the ground with me." The woman in red raised her chin slightly, "Then you can die with a complete corpse."

Lin Yuan's face turned paler. When he was going to refuse her, the woman in red said something, which made he immediately swallow his tongue back.

"You can say no, but trust me, I'll make all of you die more miserably than the gray-robed man!"

She said 'all of you', not 'you'! Obviously, the other people were also included!

A look of panic flickered across the people's faces. Filled with anger and hatred towards Lin Yuan, they all glared at him. If it were not for him, they wouldn't have to suffer this…

"Okay, now you can get started." The woman in red flicked her sleeves, found a stump and sat on it.

"Lady," someone in the crowd said in a weak voice, "we don't have any shovels. How can we dig?"

"No shovel? Then use your hands! Now dig or do you want me to make you dig?"

She pulled a whip from her waist and snapped it against the ground, a harsh look on her face.

"Hurry up!"

Hearing her words, those people who were still unmoved were almost scared to death. They rushed toward the ground where Yun Luofeng had fallen and dug with their hands…

…

Far under the ground, Yun Luofeng sat in a tunnel, dumbfounded and speechless.

Fu Sheng was surprised, "How come there is a tunnel here? And it's so long! Who dug such a long tunnel? This is really incredible!"

Yun Luofeng's brow slightly twitched. "This tunnel was dug by my gold-seeking hamster, and it leads to the outside of the Forest of No Return! I didn't expect that I would just be dropped back into this tunnel."

Fu Sheng looked more surprised because she didn't expect that this tunnel was made by Yun Luofeng's pet. It also never occurred to her that they would be so lucky to fall into a tunnel.

With a smile, Yun Luofeng turned to Yun Xiao and asked, "Yun Xiao, I haven't asked you. How did you know that person wasn't me?"

"I could feel it."

Yun Xiao's voice was low and hoarse, "He gave me a feeling different than you…"

"Also, when Lin Ruoxin set me up, trying to make people believe I wanted to rape that young man, why did you choose to trust me?"

"Because…" Yun Xiao raised his head and looked into Yun Luofeng's eyes, "I knew you wouldn't."

She wouldn't care how others misunderstood her, as long as he trusted her!

Fu Sheng's body shook, and she sank into a reverie.

Trust?

So to love a person, you should give him all your trust!

She left Tian Ya just because she didn't trust him enough and was blinded by what was presented to her eyes. Even though she eventually figured it out, she couldn't go back to the past!

"Thanks."

Fu Sheng spoke, a grateful look in her eyes. She knew Yun Luofeng purposely said these words for her.

Yun Luofeng smiled. Yes, she did it on purpose!

Because she wanted to let Fu Sheng understand that to love a person, you have to trust him!

And this was the only thing she could do for Tian Ya.

"Let's go." Yun Luofeng shrugged, "When the gray-robed man dies, the seals on other beast kings will break, and I'm no longer needed here."

Fu Sheng chuckled, "If you are in danger in the future, just come to the Forest of No Return, and all the spirit beasts in the Forest of No Return will protect you even at the expense of their lives!"

Not saying anything, Yun Luofeng went straight into the tunnel.

Yun Xiao closely followed him. His black robe fluttered as he walked.

Looking at their receding figures, Fu Sheng silently smiled and soon ran after them…

It was a long, upward-sloping tunnel. Fortunately, the three of them were all very strong, so they easily passed through it.

Wondering how long she had been walking, Yun Luofeng finally saw a light ahead. Seeing it, she couldn't help quickening her steps. Sunshine could be seen at the opening of the tunnel. When Yun Luofeng stepped out of the tunnel, she felt a warm light, and a relaxed smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"We're finally out," she said, looking back at Fu Sheng. "Yun Xiao and I will leave the Forest of No Return. Please say goodbye to Long Fei for me when you go back."

"Okay," Fu Sheng smiled, "It's my disciple's blessing to meet you!"

Yun Luofeng took a final look at Fu Sheng and turned her eyes to the man next to her. At this moment, her smile was particularly charming.

"Yun Xiao, let's go."

Fu Sheng raised her head and gazed at the two figures moving forward. Then she turned around and walked quickly towards the Forest of No Return…

In the depths of the Forest of No Return, there was only a bare land! All the trees were burned up by the flames, leaving only a few stumps.

At this moment, on the bare land, a group of people were digging in the ground. They were sweating profusely, but none of them took a rest.

Ye Jingchen, standing beside the woman in red, hugged her tightly and comforted her, "Jun'er, Don't worry. They'll be all right!"

The woman in red clenched her fist, a worried look on her face. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Brother Ye, give me a shovel and I'll help."

Ye Jingchen paused, but he didn't say anything and just ordered guards to give them two shovels.

Su Zheng had already joined the team. With claws sharper than any shovel, he exerted strenuous efforts to dig up the ground.

"Haha!"

A voice as weak as a whisper came from the mountain path, "It's useless. You can't save them… By the time you dig a hundred feet down, they will have already been smothered to death."

The woman in red cast a chilling glance at the gray-robed man, "Alas, you're not dead yet? I really admire you! You just don't die no matter how much you've been beaten or burned!"

On the mountain path, the gray-robed man's body had already been scorched. Jun Fengling had sliced off the flesh of his body piece by piece, and the white bones were exposed. Even so, he was still gasping and feebly glaring at Jun Fengling.

"What are you doing here?"

At this moment, a light voice came from behind the crowd. A woman was standing there, a confused look in her eyes.

Hearing the familiar voice, Long Fei unconsciously dropped the shovel in his hand. He stiffly turned his head only to see the green-robed woman slowly walking to him, and he felt a lump in his throat.

"Ma… Master…"

"Long Fei, what are you doing here?" asked Fu Sheng, frowning.

Long Fei suddenly shivered, and a look of excitement appeared on his face. Then he rushed recklessly towards Fu Sheng. At this moment, everyone could feel his excitement…

"Master."

Running to the front of Fu Sheng, Long Fei stopped, his voice shaking, "Are… are you all right?"

Fu Sheng nodded slightly, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"By the way, Master, what about my lord? Didn't they come out with you? And why did you come back here alone?"

Jun Fengling immediately put down her shovel and turned her eyes to Fu Sheng.

Fu Sheng slightly raised the corners of her lips, "There happens to be a tunnel under the ground here, so we came out through that tunnel. Your lord and Yun Xiao…have left."

Left?

Jun Fengling paused for a moment and then she said with a determined look, "Brother Ye, let's go! They must be still around!"

"Wait a minute," Thinking of something, Ye Jingchen looked around and finally fixed his eyes on a middle-aged man in the crowd, "Would you please paint their portraits for me?"

Jun Fengling paused. Yes, she forgot that they hadn't seen Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng! Without their portraits, how could they find them?

The middle-aged man shivered, " I… I can't paint."

"Really? But I remember you are from the Jia Family, a family famous for their painting skill!" Ye Jingchen smiled coldly. "You think I'll believe you? In order to save time, you should go with us, and I'll let you leave when you finish the painting. However, if you don't paint them as they really look, I think you should be aware of what our Ye Family is capable of."

The middle-aged man looked frightened, but he didn't dare to refuse him. He swallowed and asked, "Will you really let me leave after I paint their portraits?"

Ye Jingchen nodded slightly, "Yes."

"Okay, then I'll go with you!"

It was better to leave with them than to stay in the Forest of No Return.

"Brother Ye, I forgot something," Jun Fengling smiled and turned her beautiful slanted eyes to Lin Yuan who was trembling in horror. "I almost forgot about him!"

Thinking of this, she turned to Su Zheng, "I remember spirit beasts like tearing their food to pieces. I'll give this man to you. Kill him in the cruelest way and make sure he suffers extreme agony!"

"No!" Lin Yuan shrieked, "You said you would leave my body complete, and you said you wouldn't torture me. Why won't you keep your word?"

At this moment, it was a luxury for him to die with a complete corpse.

Jun Fengling gently stroked her chin, her red robe was slowly fluttering in the wind, and she looked so domineering.

"Yeah, I'm not going to keep my word, so what? I never keep my word, especially to people like you!" Then she mounted her horse and said, "Brother Ye, let's go!"

Lin Yuan collapsed to the ground, his face ghastly pale! If he had known this, he would never have allowed himself to be blinded by greed and end up like this…

"Brother Ye, have you found that the Forest of No Return is a bit strange?"

On horseback, Jun Fengling held the waist of the man sitting in front of her, a puzzled look in her eyes. "The Forest of No Return was attacked, but none of the legendary sage-level spirit beasts showed up. Did they have an accident?"

People feared the Forest of No Return because it had a few sage-level spirit beasts. After all, in the human world, with a sage-level spirit cultivator, a family would rank among the top families.

And the Forest of No Return had more than one sage-level spirit beast!

Once the Forest of No Return lost the sage-level spirit beasts, it would be like a fish on the chopping block…

"The Forest of No Return seems to be closely connected with Xiao'er and Luofeng, so we shall keep it a secret."

Keeping silent for a while, Ye Jingchen spoke in a voice that only two of them could hear.

"I see. Since those spirit beasts are very friendly to Xiao'er and Luofeng, they are our friends, and I won't allow anyone to attack the Forest of No Return."

Looking resolute, Jun Fengling looked at the group of people behind her, a ruthless look in her eyes.

"I don't know whether these people have noticed it or not. If they have realized the change of the Forest of No Return, I'll play the bad guy and kill them all!"

Since the Forest of No Return was on good terms with her son and daughter-in-law, in order to protect the former, she didn't mind playing the bad guy! No one should know that the sage-level spirit beasts had an accident!

"Let's find Xiao 'er and Luofeng first. I'll send someone here to deal with these people. Don't worry."

Ye Jingchen smiled. Whatever Jun Fengling wanted to do, he would always give her the biggest support!

…

Ye City.

It was not far from the Forest of No Return, and it only took a few days to reach there.

Ye City used to be run-down, but it became prosperous since Ye Jingchen, who used to be expelled from the Ye Family, came back.

At this moment, in the Ye Family's Estate, when Ye Ximo was going to go out, a warbler-like sweet voice suddenly rang from behind.

"Brother, you haven't found them after searching around for so many days. Let me go with you, alright?"

Ye Qi blinked and looked at Ye Ximo expectantly, "You can rest assured. I will behave myself and will not make any trouble for you."

Ye Ximo stopped and frowned slightly, "Just stay at home and wait for Foster Mother and Foster Father to come back. Don't mess around with your evil friends!" After saying this, Ye Ximo walked out of the courtyard without looking back.

Staring at the receding figure of Ye Ximo, Ye Qi bit her lips tightly, and her eyes were filled with displeasure. Why did her brother still dislike her as always no matter how hard she tried and how well she behaved?

What should she do to change his attitude towards her?

…

Ye Ximo walked out of the gate, looked at the vast sky and slightly frowned, "It has been several days. I still can't find them though I've searched all the cities nearby. How on earth can I find my brother and sister-in-law?"

"Giggle."

Suddenly, a sweet laugh came from a tree nearby.

Following the sound, Ye Ximo saw a little girl with two ponytails sitting in a tree. The girl was cute and fair-skinned. When she laughed, her eyes were crescent-shaped. In a fiery-red robe, she looked quite lovely and beautiful.

"Huohuo, why are you here?"

Ye Ximo was surprised. As a matter of fact, he didn't know where the girl came from, except that she was taken from the Ye Family by Foster Father.

The Ye Family, however, seemed not to know about her existence!

The girl sat in the tree, her feet swinging and her arms holding the tree. With an adorable smile, she said, "How stupid you are! Ye Jingchen used to tell me that the woman called Yun Luofeng is a physician. As a physician, she must be interested in the black market in the neighboring city."

This girl was the only one who dared to call Ye Jingchen by his name in the whole Ye City, but Ye Jingchen didn't seem to mind it. Fortunately, the girl rarely showed up in public, or else people might mistake her for his daughter!

"You mean Qin City? Ye Ximo's eyes lit up.

How did he forget that, in the black market, there were many medicinal materials that were not available at auctions? Of course, if you wanted to buy valuable medicinal materials, you had to have sharp eyes.

As a physician, Yun Luofeng must be interested in the black market in Qin City! How could he forget this…

"Huohuo, thank you very much. If you didn't remind me, I would still be wondering where to find them." Ye Ximo laughed heartily.

Huohuo curled her lips, "Don't rush to thank me. I helped you because Ye Jingchen said he would help me find the one! If he hadn't promised me this, I wouldn't have left the Ye Family with him!

"Huohuo, may I ask you what your relationship is with the Ye Family? And who are you looking for? Why are you always so elusive?"

In the Ye Family's Estate, besides Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling, only Ye Ximo knew about her existence.

Even Ye Qi had never seen her!

"Don't ask me so many questions, because I don't want to answer you." Huohuo came down from the tree and fell at the front of Ye Ximo. "But I can tell you, I will only stay with you for three years, as I promised Ye Jingchen."

"You don't want to answer my questions? Fine. But I'm also from the Ye Family. Can you tell me about your relationship with the Ye Family? Why has no one found you even though you stayed in the Ye Family for so many years?" Ye Ximo asked curiously.

Hearing his words, Huohuo puckered her lips, "The Ye Family? They don't deserve to know about my existence!"

Ye Ximo blinked and looked at the girl standing in front of him with surprised eyes.

Huohuo patted Ye Ximo on the shoulder, "Aren't you going to Qin City? I want to go with you."

Ye Ximo paused, "You want to go to Qin City with me?"

Huohuo nodded like an experienced adult. "The person I'm looking for should be a physician."

She said 'should be' instead of 'is'.

Hearing her words, Ye Ximo was more confused. Didn't Huohuo know who she was looking for?

"Brother." Just then, Ye Qi's clear voice came from the door.

Hearing her voice, Ye Ximo subconsciously hid Huohuo behind him, because he knew that she didn't want too many people to know about her existence.

However, Ye Qi spotted Huohuo, who was hidden behind Ye Ximo.

"Brother, who… Who is she?"

Ye Qi bit her lip tightly and looked sullen. Her brother, who had always been cold to her, was so protective of a little girl as if she would hurt her…

"Ye Ximo, it's time to go." Not even looking at Ye Qi, Huohuo flicked the dust off her red robe and puckered her lips.

"Okay."

Ye Ximo looked away and answered softly.

"Carry me."

"…"

Ye Ximo looked at the girl, speechless. "Don't you have legs?"

"I don't want to walk, carry me!" Huohuo was quite willful. "Otherwise, I will tell Ye Jingchen that you bullied me!"

Ye Ximo squatted down helplessly, "Come up."

Huohuo's face lit up with a bright smile and got up on the back of Ye Ximo, her eyes as bright and beautiful as the moon.

"Brother!"

Looking at this, Ye Qi couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother, who she respected so much, would carry a little girl? And the girl just called her Foster Father by his name?

Turning around and glancing at Ye Qi, Ye Ximo ordered, "Ye Qi, stay in the Ye Family. I'm leaving for a few days," and walked towards the City Gate.

"Huohuo, you're so heavy. You should go on a diet."

"Stupid Ximo, what are you talking about?!" Huohuo smacked him on the forehead and said angrily, "I am light, lighter than a feather. You think I'm heavy because you're too weak!"

Lighter than a feather? What was that?

Ye Ximo's mouth twitched slightly, and a helpless look flickered across his handsome face. This girl was really fussy!

…

Qin City was famous for its black market and many physicians came here for it. At any time, the Qin City was quite bustling. But now, on the busy street, there was a sudden flurry of noise.

"Come on! Get out of here! It's the Mu Family!"

"Why are they so flustered? Is there something wrong with the Mu Family?"

"Whatever it is, we'd better stay away from it, so as not to get into trouble. I really don't want to mess with the Mu Family…"

The pedestrians all ran away and even the peddlers, who were busy at the stalls, hastily packed up and kept away from these rampaging people…

The black market quieted down as a group of people walked in. Everyone looked at these people who were rushing towards them and no one dared to speak…

The Mu Family people were led by a stern-faced man, who suddenly stuck the big machete in his hand into the ground with a thud.

"Everyone in the black market, listen to me! Hand over all your medicinal materials to me and the physicians here will be no exception! Nothing less than everyone."

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng, who was picking medicinal materials in front of a stall of the black market, stopped and glanced at the Mu Family people, raising the corners of her lips.

"Are they… robbing?"

The stall owner, who was trembling all over, answered, "The Mu Family people used to be bandits, and they set up a family after they became strong, so it's no surprise that they behave like this."

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, a dangerous gleam in her narrowed eyes.

"Robbing? I like it…"

But she didn't like being robbed!

Seeing that no one moved, the man of the Mu Family got angry, "Didn't you hear me? Give me all your medicinal materials at once! If anyone dares to hide a single piece of a medicinal material, I will kill him!"

The stall owners were all ordinary people who just came here to sell the medicinal materials that they got by chance. However, the physicians who came to buy medicinal materials were not so easy to get along with…

"Haha."

An old man gave a sneer and looked at the Mu Family man with a disdainful look, "Who do you think you are? Aren't you afraid of offending all the physicians in the world?"

"Hahaha!

The man guffawed, "Physician? A lot of people may fear you, but the Mu Family doesn't! I don't care you are a physician or what! Just hand over all your medicinal materials! Otherwise, I will wash my machete with your blood."

He showed his machete, a ferocious look on his face.

"What are you going to do with all these medicinal materials?" The old man was angry, "One meal won't make a fat man. You can't use up so many medicinal materials!"

The man snorted, "If the medicinal materials were useless, I wouldn't come here to rob you! As for their usage, I don't need to tell you!

The old man trembled all over and pointed at the man, but he was too angry and frightened to speak.

"Hand over all your medicinal materials if you don't want to die!" The man looked around threateningly and shouted out loud, "If you don't hand over all your medicinal materials, I don't mind slaughtering all of you!"

With his fierce look and that terrifying machete, the man had almost successfully overawed all the people.

Though they were really reluctant, many people still obediently took their medicinal materials out. Among the crowd, only Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao didn't move, looking quite indifferent.

"Lady, you'd better give them your medicinal materials. Don't mess with them."

A peddler standing beside them kindly reminded them and sighed.

As if not hearing him, Yun Luofeng smiled and silently stared at the Mu Family man with her dark eyes.

The man waved his hand and ordered his men to collect the medicinal materials with a flax bag. Then he found Yun Luofeng, who was still standing still, and he frowned angrily.

"Didn't you two hear me? Or you don't fear death?"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and smiled wickedly, "I'd like to know whether you have the ability to take the medicinal materials from me!"


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 771-780

The Mu Family man's face darkened. Swept through by a wave of rage, he coldly stared at Yun Luofeng. "Then I will show you whether I have this ability or not!"

Boom!

The Mu Family man released all his power and his fists swooped towards Yun Luofeng like Mount Tai. With a cruel smile on his lips, he could imagine how this girl would vomit blood under his attack!

However, before he reached the front of Yun Luofeng, a cold aura came upon him, accompanied with a chilly voice saying, "Get away from her!"

Poof!

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, the Mu Family man kept retreating. He covered his chest with his hand and stared in horror at the cold man appearing in front of Yun Luofeng. The first moment that he saw the man, he came to a conclusion!

This man is very strong!

When did such a strong master come to Qin City?

Filled with wild thoughts, the Mu Family man made an obeisance and said, "Sorry, Young Master, I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive my rudeness. I hope we can be friends."

Like always, the Mu Family bullied the weak and feared the strong! When they met a weakling, they would bully him without hesitation, but when they met a powerful master, they would yield as soon as they could.

Yun Xiao just ignored him, his handsome face expressionless and his black eyes as sharp as eagle eyes. He wouldn't take anyone seriously, let alone the Mu Family. However, the Mu Family man didn't know Yun Xiao, so he thought that he was contemptuous of the Mu Family and his face immediately darkened.

Yes, you are quite strong, so what?

The Mu Family also has a lot of strong masters. Do you think we would fear you?

Now that you don't want to be our friend, fine, then let's become enemies!

However, the Mu Family man was not brainless. Knowing that he couldn't beat Yun Xiao, he just shouted, "I wanted to make friends with you, but you refused me. Okay, we'll see!"

He flicked his sleeve harshly and was going to leave. But at this moment, as if from hell, a wicked voice suddenly rang and stiffened his body.

"Did I allow you to go?"

The Mu Family man clenched his fist, his chest filled with rage. Then he turned to Yun Luofeng and asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Yun Luofeng slowly pressed on toward him, her dark eyes wicked and sharp, "I just want to rob you."

Rob me?

The Mu Family man widened his eyes.

In his life, he had robbed countless people, but this was the first time that someone came up to rob him! Was she kidding?

The other people were also stunned. They didn't expect that Yun Luofeng dared to rob the Mu Family people! After all, the Mu Family had a god-level spirit cultivator!

On the Continent of No Return, there were more god-level spirit cultivators than on the Longxiao Continent, but still not many. In fact, there were at most two god-level spirit cultivators in each city!

However, in Qin City, both god-level spirit cultivators were from the Mu Family!

As for a sage-level spirit cultivator, there were only a few of them in the whole Continent of No Return. They were so powerful that each of them could easily shake the whole continent by just stomping their feet!

"Are you sure you are going to rob me?"

The Mu Family man pointed at his own nose in disbelief. However, before he could react, Yun Luofeng had moved…

She lifted her leg and gave him a kick, kicking him into the crowd. She was so fast that the others of the Mu Family didn't have the time to respond…

Then she went to the Mu Family man and stepped on his chest before he could stand up.

"What the hell do you want to do?" The Mu Family man was quite angry and glared at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows and said mischievously, "Rob you! Give me all the valuable things you have!"

The Mu Family man was so angry that he almost vomited blood. So the woman was really going to rob him? It was the first time that he was bullied like this since he joined in the Mu Family!

"I don't have anything!"

As the saying goes, don't fight a battle you can't win. He realized that he underestimated Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao.

Yun Luofeng glanced at the man she was stepping on and turned her eyes to the space ring on his finger.

"Do you take it off by yourself, or should I cut your finger off?"

Turning ghastly pale, the Mu Family man took off the ring at last and indignantly threw it down before Yun Luofeng.

Not minding his rudeness at all, with a faint smile, Yun Luofeng bent down and picked up the space ring on the ground. "Anything else? Take it out!"

"Nothing else," the Mu Family man's face had turned purple with rage, "all my belongings are in this space ring. Nothing left!"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and examined him up and down. Then she bent down and took out a purse from his clothes.

There were several copper coins in the purse.

The Mu Family man was dumbfounded. Even when he robbed people he would not behave like this, not even leaving the robbed a copper coin! Seriously, who would take several copper coins? But this woman even took away the love token that Widow Wang next door gave him! She was the only one who would go so far!

"It seems that you really don't have anything else with you." Yun Luofeng turned to the others of the Mu Family and asked lazily, "Are you going to hand over your stuff or should I make you do it?"

Seeing their leader being sacked like this, they dared not defy her order, obediently took out all their belongings and threw them to the ground. The space ring was not a thing that everyone could have, so none of them presented a precious thing though they had searched all over their bodies. Even so, Yun Luofeng still collected all the odds and ends.

"Can we go now?" Trying to restrain the rage in his heart, the Mu Family man asked coldly.

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly.

Seeing this, the Mu Family man breathed a sigh of relief, waved and beckoned his men to leave with him.

Just then, however, a nightmarish voice rang again from behind.

"By the way, your clothes are made of fine cloth. If I sell them, I guess I can get several hundred taels of silver. So, leave your clothes before you leave."

The Mu Family man stumbled and nearly fell to his knees. He couldn't help but burst into tears. He acted as a bandit for so many years, but today he met a woman more like a bandit than him!

"Captain!" The guards of the Mu Family all turned their eyes to the man, with a nervous look on their faces.

The man took a deep breath and coldly ordered, "Take off your clothes!"

Having said this, he began to take off his clothes. Seeing this, the others dared not say anything and also took off their clothes. Fortunately, Yun Luofeng kindly allowed them to keep their underpants, saving them from the shame of streaking in broad daylight. Even so, these people felt greatly humiliated. They could imagine how the people of Qin City would laugh at them!

They were robbed, with only their underpants left! Those who had been hurt by the Mu Family must be so amused by this joke.

"Girl, you'll be in trouble." Seeing Yun Luofeng coming back, the kind-hearted peddler slightly sighed, "The Mu Family is very strong. They have two god-level spirit cultivators! Now that you've offended them, they will not let you go."

Listening to his words, Yun Luofeng faintly smiled, "I'm not afraid of them."

Knowing that she wouldn't take his words seriously, the peddler sighed again. However, the Mu Family people threw all the medicinal materials to the ground when they fled, so he rushed up to search for his stolen medicinal materials.

When he came back, Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao had already gone far…

Among the bustling crowd, Ye Ximo gazed at the receding figure of Yun Luofeng. His eyes lit up and were filled with admiration.

"Did you see that? This is what a robbery should be like! Compared with that girl, those robbers are so inferior! Only a person like her deserves to be called a bandit."

As soon as he said this, Huohuo jumped down from his back and chased after Yun Luofeng…

However, there were too many people in the black market, and everyone was pushing forward to search for their lost medicinal materials. When Huohuo finally pushed her way out of the crowd, she found that the snow-white figure had disappeared…

"Where is she?" Huohuo looked anxious. "I shouldn't have watched the show! Why did she disappear so soon?"

"Huohuo," Ye Ximo pushed his way to Huohuo and asked, "what happened?"

Huohuo tightly clenched her fist, "I think I found the person I am looking for, but she's gone…"

"You didn't know who you were looking for. Why are you suddenly sure that she's the one you're looking for?"

"I can feel it," Huohuo lifted her eyes, her eyes confident, "I can feel that she is the person I have been looking for."

Not saying anything, Ye Ximo raised his hand and patted Huohuo on her little head, "Since you are sure it is her, I will search the whole Qin City to find her for you!"

Huohuo's eyes glowed with a joyful light, and she nodded vigorously, "Okay!"

She would find her, wherever she was!

…

At the inn, as soon as Yun Luofeng stepped into the room and poured a cup of tea for herself, Xiao Mo's voice rang in the depth of her head.

"Master, I felt a familiar aura when I was in the black market."

"Do you know who it is?"

Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and asked.

"No," Xiao Mo's voice sounded confused, "but I can feel the person's aura is the same with that of the Medical God's Code. Maybe he has something to do with the Code?"

Yun Luofeng took a sip of tea and raised her eyebrows, "You are the guardian spirit of the Medical God's Code! Even you don't know anything about it?"

Xiao Mo's face blushed, "Yes, I am the guardian spirit of the Medical God's Code, but I didn't guard the Code from the very beginning! Though the God Code World created me with its enriched spiritual energy, I didn't know the things that happened before I was born."

Yun Luofeng sighed. It seemed that Xiao Mo really didn't know anything about it…

"Do you know whether the person will be good or bad for the God Code World?"

Xiao Mo pondered for a while and said slowly, "I only know that if they can be loyal to you, it won't be a bad thing."

Yun Luofeng was relieved to hear that. The God Code World was very important to her, so she didn't want anyone to jeopardize it!

"Yun Xiao," Turning her eyes to Yun Xiao, Yun Luofeng lazily raised the corners of her lips and gazed at him with a smile, "I think we may need to stay in Qin City for a few more days."

She wanted to find out who was the person connected with the Medical God's Code!

"Okay."

He would never refuse any request of hers. As for the Mu Family he just offended, he never considered them to be of any concern…

"I'm tired," Yun Luofeng slowly stood up, slightly narrowed her eyes and pressed on toward Yun Xiao, "Warm my bed for me, alright?"

Before she became a god-level spirit cultivator, she couldn't give her body to this man, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt with him. As long as they didn't go to the last step, Medical God's Code would not stop her…

He gazed at the girl's gorgeous face, his Adam's apple rolling, then he reached out his arm and pulled her into his arms. Smelling the medicinal fragrance of her body, he felt an uncontrollable impulse. However, as soon as he felt the impulse, he suppressed it with spiritual energy.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng sweetly smiled, "How can you hold back every time?"

In fact, she already knew the answer. Every time he got turned on, her period would come. So how could he continue?

However, Yun Xiao still answered seriously, "It's said that women will get sick if they have sex during their period."

"Aren't you afraid it will affect your sexual function?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and joked.

"I can restrain myself," looking into Yun Luofeng's eyes, Yun Xiao said in a low voice, "because I don't want to hurt you."

He didn't want to hurt her. That was all.

A wave of warmth swept through her and she cracked a warm smile, "Yun Xiao, for you, I will become a god-level spirit cultivator as soon as I can."

Yun Xiao looked at the girl in his arms, "Even if you can't become a god-level spirit cultivator, you'll have me protect you for the rest of your life."

He thought that Yun Luofeng wanted to become a god-level spirit cultivator as soon as possible, just because she wanted to be strong enough. He didn't know that her real purpose was something else.

"Let's go to sleep."

The girl raised herself on tiptoes and gently kissed him, and then she freed herself from his arms and slowly walked towards the bed.

No one would believe that they hadn't had sex though they had been sleeping together for so many days! People might think that Yun Xiao was impotent!

In fact, Yun Xiao just restrained his physical impulse. Even so, when he slept with his beloved woman, he was suffering while enjoying it…

"What did you say?"

In the luxuriously decorated hall of the Mu Family, a middle-aged man suddenly stood up, his eyes sharp and ferocious. "Is there really someone who dared to rob us?"

The Mu Family man knelt down with awe, "Master, she not only robbed us but also forced us to get naked in the public to humiliate the Mu Family. Please avenge us, Master!" As long as he recalled how she humiliated him in public, he couldn't help but gnash his teeth and wished he could tear Yun Luofeng to pieces!

"Hum! How dare she rob my men! I'd like to see whether she has the luck to use the money before she dies!" The middle-aged man coldly snorted and ordered fiercely, "Let's go! Take your weapons with you! F**k these b*stards! They should know the Mu Family is the last one they should offend!"

The Master of the Mu Family was called Mu Qingran. Though he had an elegant name, he was actually a famous bandit leader!

The Mu Family used to be a gang of bandits!

As a bandit, he was not a reasonable man, let alone that Yun Luofeng had already publicly provoked him, so how could he tolerate this? Finding out the whereabouts of Yun Luofeng, Mu Qingran led a group of people and went for her.

…

At the inn, when Yun Luofeng had just lain down, she heard a noise from outside. The noise grew louder and louder and soon, with a clatter, the door was kicked open. A rough voice came through the door.

"Who robbed my men? Get the hell out now!"

Yun Luofeng slightly frowned. She knew that the Mu Family would come for her, but she didn't expect that they would come so soon!

At this moment, a scholar-like middle-aged man rushed into the room. Obviously, the rough words were uttered by him. So you can't judge a person by their appearance! Who would expect that this scholar-like middle-aged man was a bandit leader?

Yun Xiao released a chilly aura, and the whole room was immediately cold. With an imperceptible murderous desire in his dark eyes, he stared expressionlessly at the group of people intruding into the room.

"What? You guys want another lesson from me?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and asked with a faint smile.

At the moment, all the people in the inn had heard the noise and gathered outside, pointing fingers at Yun Luofeng's room and discussing with each other. Not expecting the girl would come out with such words, everyone was stunned.

Wasn't she afraid of death? How did she dare to talk to the bandit leader of the Mu Family like this?

"Haha," Mu Qingran sneered, "Newborn calves are not afraid of tigers! The young people today are way too presumptuous!"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and smiled, "The old people today are even worse, always taking advantage of their seniority."

Mu Qingran's face immediately darkened.

Old? He was only in his early forties. How dare this girl describe him as an old man taking advantage of his seniority?! Besides, no one dared to speak to him like this in the whole Qin City!

"I'll give you a chance. Hand over all the items you have stolen and kowtow to me. Maybe I'll forgive you." Mu Qingran gave a sneer and condescendingly looked down at Yun Luofeng, an arrogant look on his face.

Yun Luofeng cast a wicked glance at him and answered back sarcastically, "If you get out of here right now, maybe I'll forgive you for trespassing on my room!"

Mu Qingran's pupils constricted. Wasn't this girl afraid of the Mu Family?

"Disappear within three seconds," Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "otherwise, you will no longer be able to leave here."

Mu Qingran's face turned blue with embarrassment. If he was overawed by this little girl, the Mu Family would become a laughing stock of the whole city! Thinking of this, Mu Qingran said sarcastically, "Then I'd like to see how you make me disappear!"

As soon as he said this, the black-robed man beside Yun Luofeng suddenly moved…

He quickly picked up his black robe and put it on, and then he suddenly disappeared like a gust of wind. Before Mu Qingran realized what had happened, he found that Yun Xiao had grabbed his neck, his black robe slowly fluttering in the wind, and the room was filled with a killing aura.

Mu Qingran's face turned stiff.

In the blink of an eye, Yun Xiao had appeared in front of him, and he didn't even see him move. In particular, the terrifying aura released by the man made his hair stand on end, and a look of panic appeared in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why doesn't Master Mu even resist?"

Now, in the eyes of the onlookers, Mu Qingran had been caught by Yun Xiao without any resistance.

Only Mu Qingran knew that he had made a mistake this time! A big one! But if he left now, it would be a great disgrace for the Mu Family, and everyone in Qin City would laugh at them. Thinking of this, Mu Qingran gritted his teeth and said, "Do you know who I am?"

Exerting greater force on his hand grabbing his neck, Yun Xiao was expressionless and poker-faced.

Almost strangled, Mu Qingran struggled to speak, "Do you know the Ye Family? I'm the friend of a member of the Ye Family!"

To keep the onlookers from finding out that he had already yielded to Yun Xiao, Mu Qingran deliberately lowered his voice. He came here to show off the power of the Mu Family but ended up being held in this man's hands. If the onlookers found out about it, they would laugh themselves silly.

"Yun Xiao, kill him." Yun Luofeng slightly raised her lips and said wickedly, "He is such an eyesore."

"Please don't!"

Not able to breathe, Mu Qingran looked anxious and hurriedly said, "I do know a member of the Ye Family. Ye Qi, the foster daughter of Ye Jingchen, is a friend of my daughter! If you don't want to offend the Ye Family, you'd better let me go!"

Though Ye Jingchen had been expelled from the Ye Family, he was a descendant of the Ye Family anyway. As long as he admitted that he was wrong, abandoned his wife and married another woman, the Ye Family would not reject his return. So Mu Qingran mentioned Ye Jingchen here.

"This is the first time I've heard of a person taking Ye Qi as his patron."

Suddenly, a man's voice came from behind the door, and all eyes turned to this man…

It was a handsome young man who had sparkling eyes and a heroic bearing. He looked gallant and generous, with a demeanor like a general. Next to him was a little girl in a fiery-red robe, who was about eight or nine years old. Now she was staring at Yun Luofeng with her bright eyes.

There seemed to be two flames in her eyes, but when you looked again, the two flames had disappeared…

No one could deny that this little girl was quite beautiful! Even Yun Luofeng couldn't help but cast several glances at her.

Boom!

Yun Xiao raised his hand and threw Mu Qingran out, which nearly killed him.

"Ahem!" Mu Qingran coughed painfully and vomited a mouthful of blood. He wiped the blood from the lower corner of his mouth and looked up at Ye Ximo who was walking up to him, "Are… are you Ye Ximo of the Ye Family?

Why did Ye Ximo appear here? And what did he mean by saying that? It seemed that he was quite unhappy with him for mentioning Ye Qi.

"The Mu Family…" Ye Ximo turned to Mu Qingran and raised his sword-shaped eyebrows. "As far as I know, the heir to the Mu Family is seriously ill and only the flesh of a god-level gold-seeking hamster can save his life. For this reason, the Mu Family is looting medicinal materials around the world and trying to make the gold-seeking hamster you captured a god-level spirit cultivator as soon as possible!"

Mu Qingran was shocked to hear that Ye Ximo knew about this.

Looking at his startled eyes, Ye Ximo coolly raised the corners of his lips, "Unfortunately, even if you collected all the medicinal materials in the world, you can't make a gold-seeking hamster a god-level spirit cultivator, so why do you bother harassing people for those medicinal materials?"

Mu Qingran's face darkened bit by bit, "Even if there is only a faint gleam of hope, I will give it a try!"

Gold-seeking hamster?

When Yun Luofeng heard the three words, the hamster tribe staying in the God Code Space also heard them.

The hamster queen sounded quite anxiously, "Master, I know that my request might be too rude, but all gold-seeking hamsters are all my subjects. In recent years, countless gold-seeking hamsters have been lost from the underground castle. I'm sure that the gold-seeking hamster they mentioned is one of my subordinates. Please save them for me, Master."

Though other gold-seeking hamsters couldn't speak, from the soul contract, Yun Luofeng could feel that they were also pleading with her.

As a tribe of solidarity, the hamster tribe would never coldly look on their tribesman captured and to be eaten by a human being! It was because of their solidarity that they managed to survive in the Forest of No Return…

"Okay."

Without any hesitation, Yun Luofeng promised them. She wasn't irritated by their requests for her help and was instead quite glad. So she wouldn't reject their request!

…

"Little Ximo, why are you wasting time with these people?"

Not satisfied with Ye Ximo for wasting time with Mu Qingran, Huohuo frowned adorably and cast a grim glance at Mu Qingran.

"Just kill him! Why bother talking to him?"

Well…

In Huohuo's mind, anyone who had offended her eyes should be killed! She didn't care whether the person deserved to die or not, she only knew that anyone who had pissed her off should die! However, Huohuo forgot that Mu Qingran didn't even talk to her, so how could he provoke her? He only provoked Yun Luofeng!

Ye Ximo's mouth twitched, and he patted Huohuo on the shoulder, saying, "Huohuo, don't kill people randomly. It's not right. We should be reasonable…"

Yes, we should be reasonable!

Mu Qingran nodded approvingly. However, when he just wanted to speak, Ye Ximo's fists had swooped towards him. With a bang, his body flew out again and fell downstairs from the railing.

"See?" Ye Ximo still tried to educate Huohuo, "A fist is the truth. Remember it."

Mu Qingran, who had fallen downstairs, spat out blood when he heard Ye Ximo's words. He thought Ye Ximo was a reasonable person, but it turned out that this guy was evil, insidious, and shameless! No wonder Jun Fengling adopted him! His character was exactly the same as hers!

On the Continent of No Return, many people didn't know anything about the Ye Family. Mu Qingran, who had a close relationship with Ye Qi, certainly knew that Ye Jingchen's wife was Jun Fengling! It was said that Jun Fengling was a mean woman who bewitched the young master of the Ye Family, Ye Jingchen, and adopted a boy because she couldn't give birth to a child.

Ye Qi was also adopted by Ye Jingchen…

As a shameless woman, Jun Fengling always resorted to violence when she was offended! And she was also a jealous wife. A family once wanted to gift their daughter to Ye Jingchen as his concubine. As a result, the jealous woman intruded into that family alone, and all the strong masters of the family couldn't stop her!

Her foster son would only be as evil as her!

Mu Qingran covered his chest with a hand and struggled to get up from the ground, but suddenly countless gold-seeking hamsters popped up from nowhere. They were densely packed and made his hair stand on end.

"What… what are these things?"

Mu Qingran almost fainted. Seeing the gold-seeking hamsters climb up his body, he quickly waved his hand and shouted, "Go away!"

The other people of the Mu Family were also suffering. These gold-seeking hamsters were so cunning and kept slipping into their clothes. They just couldn't get rid of them, no matter how hard they tried. Feeling their soft bodies crawling around on their skin, everyone got goosebumps…

Ye Ximo was also stunned, and he turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng with a surprised look, wondering where these gold-seeking hamsters came from.

Yun Luofeng walked downstairs, ignoring his gaze.

Every step she took, Mu Qingran turned more anxious, and he gnashed his teeth and asked, "Are these gold-seeking hamsters yours?"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and looked down at Mu Qingran, "Where is the gold-seeking hamster you captured?"

"What do you want?" Mu Qingran's pupils constricted. "I tell you, I will never give that gold-seeking hamster to you! You already have so many gold-seeking hamsters. Why do you still want mine?"

"Now I'll give you one last chance. Where is that gold-seeking hamster?"

The girl coldly stared at Mu Qingran, her eyes sharp and domineering.

"That gold-seeking hamster is my son's medicine. I can't give it to you."

Mu Qingran clenched his teeth. He could admit defeat and even surrender to her, but he would never give her that gold-seeking hamster!

"It's not that gold-seeking hamster that made your son ill! How can you exchange his life for your son's life?"

Mu Qingran snorted and said, "A hamster is just an animal. How can its life be compared with a human life? An animal is only an animal and a human being is always a human being! An animal's life is cheap while a human life is precious! Don't you understand this simple truth?"

Even in the face of the gold-seeking hamsters, he still insisted on his opinion. He didn't think these gold-seeking hamsters could cause him any harm. They could only disgust him at most.

Obviously, his words enraged the gold-seeking hamsters. All the hamsters glared at him as if they were going to swallow him alive.

Resting his little paws on his hips and keeping his chin up, Milk Tea walked through the hamsters and stopped in front of Mu Qingran, putting his little paws on the toes of Mu Qingran.

"Our lives are cheap? Then I'll show you, in our eyes, one gold-seeking hamster's life is way more precious than all your lives added up!"

After saying this, Milk Tea turned his eyes to Meng Meng behind him and winked at her, as if waiting for her praise.

Meng Meng sweetly smiled at him. Her smile, like the sunshine, instantly warmed Milk Tea's heart and made his little heart thump wildly.

"I'll give you a chance. Set my tribesman free, or else I will eat you alive, leaving no corpse for you."

Encouraged by Meng Meng's smile, Milk Tea turned around and stepped harder on Mu Qingran's toes. Mu Qingran almost collapsed, his face turned from blue to pale, and his pupils gradually dilated.

Did this hamster just speak?

Was this gold-seeking hamster speaking to him just now?

Was it a god-level spirit cultivator?

If Yun Xiao was not that strong, or Ye Ximo didn't show up, maybe Mu Qingran would be ecstatic when he met this god-level gold-seeking hamster. But now his heart was filled with despair…

"Hand over my tribesman!" Milk Tea said arrogantly.

"Squeak!"

"Squeak!"

All the other gold-seeking hamsters squeaked and glared at the Mu Family people. If Yun Luofeng weren't here, perhaps they would have rushed up and eaten these human beings alive!

Mu Qingran looked dispirited, without that pompous and condescending demeanor that he showed when he intruded into the inn. He was overwhelmed with despair and dismay.

"I'll take you to the Mu Family." Mu Qingran gave a bitter smile and closed his eyes to conceal the despair in his eyes.

"Master," Milk Tea turned to Yun Luofeng and said, "I will deal with this matter and take these people to the Mu Family. You just need to wait here for us."

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "If anything happens, call me through soul communication."

The hamster queen agreed with Milk Tea. She was quite thankful that Yun Luofeng could let them out to save their tribesman. This was the hamster tribe's matter, and they should deal with it on their own, without bothering Yun Luofeng.

"Thanks." The hamster queen gratefully looked at Yun Luofeng.

When Mu Qingran heard Milk Tea's words, he felt that his chance came. If the two people didn't go with the hamsters, he had a hundred ways to solve these gold-seeking hamsters. Perhaps he could even make the god-level gold-seeking hamster his son's medicine…

However, hearing the hamster queen's words, he knew that he wouldn't have any chance, and his face was ghastly pale.

What did two god-level gold-seeking hamsters mean? Even the Mu Family only had two god-level spirit cultivators. More importantly, he wasn't sure whether there was still a sage-level spirit cultivator in the hamster tribe…

No matter how he loved his son, he wouldn't risk the whole Mu Family to save him.

"Let's go," Giving the order, Milk Tea cheerfully ran to Meng Meng and fawningly said to her, "Meng Meng, don't worry. I will save your tribesman."

Smooch!

Meng Meng came to Milk Tea's side and kissed his little face. In that instant, Milk Tea felt that hundreds of flowers bloomed in his surrounding and his entire being was giddy…

So it turns out, being kissed by a beloved woman was such a beautiful feeling. It's no wonder his master always liked to kiss Yun Xiao…

"Your pet is really interesting." Ye Ximo's lips twitched, and he turned towards Yun Luofeng.

What was even more shocking to him was that she had the ability to allow gold-seeking hamsters to breakthrough to god-level cultivator. This couldn't be accomplished by merely expending medicinal ingredients.

"Are you from the Ye Family?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrow and the corner of her lips revealed a smile. Since she came to the Land of No Return, she had already heard about the Ye Family numerous times. However, she did not know the extent of the Ye Family's strength.

Hearing this, Ye Ximo rubbed his nose. "I'm only someone that has been chased out by the Ye Family." Since Ye Ximo was chased out of the Ye Family, then he and Ye Qi were no longer considered as people from the Ye Family…

"However…" Ye Ximo laughed heartily, "If you encounter any trouble in here, I can still help you with it."

"There's no free lunch in this world, and you must be up to something!" Yun Luofeng slowly said this sentence.

Ye Ximo laughed. "How can this be considered as being up to something? It's my blessing to be able to protect a beauty, only I don't know if this beauty would allow me to do so?"

Within the God Code World, when Xiao Mo heard the voice from the outside world while he was originally weeding the medicinal field, his entire body froze.

This man… actually dared to tease his own master in front of Yun Xiao? He sure has courage!

As expected, after Ye Ximo's said that, a grim aura shrouded over everything, to the extent that the entire room was flooded with an aura that made one's hair stand on end.

"She's my wife and I'll protect her myself."

Unknowingly, Yun Xiao had walked to Yun Luofeng's side and suddenly pulled her into his embrace, seemingly declaring his ownership.

Yun Luofeng's eyes smiled and allowed Yun Xiao's actions.

This man always conducted himself as a loyal dog in front of her. Only when facing others would he release the aggressiveness that belonged to him without restraint.

"Idiot!" Huohuo shot a glance at Ye Ximo on one side, "You don't even know how to hit on someone."

Ye Ximo facial expression was one of awkwardness. "I did this for you!"

Huohuo understood the meaning of Ye Ximo's words. The person she wanted to look for was this woman and he merely wanted to find excuses to allow her to get closer to Yun Luofeng. However, he should consider what kind of an excuse he had used! In others eyes, they would treat him as a lecherous and shameless skirt-chaser!

"Look at how I do it." Huohuo swept a glance at Ye Ximo and slowly walked towards Yun Luofeng, with a naive smile blossoming on her face. "Sister, my brother and I lost our way, could you offer us shelter?"

If she had a tail behind her, Yun Luofeng definitely would see Huohuo's tail wagging while she begged for pity. If it weren't for the words Huohuo said previously that had exposed her nature, perhaps Yun Luofeng would think that she was an innocent little girl.

Compared to Yun Luofeng, Ye Ximo was already dumbfounded by the scene. This little girl that's begging for help, is she that overbearing and unruly Huohuo?

"Xiao Mo, is this girl the person you sensed previously?" Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and asked.

Xiao Mo's voice transmitted from within her soul. "Yes, that's her."

Yun Luofeng's eyes sank slightly. Since she had come looking for her, this proved that this she sensed that the God Code's World was inside her body. However, she couldn't understand why this little girl didn't get straight to the point and reveal her origins.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 781-790

"You're from the Ye Family, yet you need me to offer you shelter?" Yun Luofeng recovered her senses and asked while seemingly smiling yet not smiling.

Huohuo froze for a moment before suddenly pushing Ye Ximo to one side and spoke pitifully, "I don't know him and we didn't come here together. Sister, I lost my way and I beg you to offer me shelter."

Ye Ximo was thoroughly dumbstruck. Had he been abandoned just like that? He brought her to find the person she wanted to find and as a result, this darn girl fell out with him on the spot and said she doesn't know him?

Ye Ximo was deeply hurt, and he held on to his chest pretending to be feeling unwell as he looked at her. "Huohuo, you're too ruthless, I've been hurt deeply by you."

Huohuo's mouth twitched. "You shouldn't randomly acknowledge strangers. I don't even know you and you'd better return to your Ye City without delay. Don't interrupt Sister taking me in."

Ye Ximo pouted while feeling wronged. "Huohuo…"

Huohuo turned away, no longer looking at Ye Ximo and instead, blinked her bright eyes and looked towards Yun Luofeng. "Sister, I'm truly not acquainted with this guy and my family no longer exists, leaving me alone wandering about. If you don't take me in, I don't have any other place to go and I might starve to death on the streets. Do you have the heart to see me in such a plight?"

Facing Huohuo's pitiful expression, the smiling intent on her face became deeper as she softly said that. There existed such a deep connection between her and the God Code World, so how could she fall into such a plight?

Therefore, Yun Luofeng's replied mercilessly, "Yes. In addition, didn't you say that he was your brother?"

Huohuo blinked her eyes. "He deceived me! That's right, he's a swindler and he saw that I looked cute so he tricked me into being his sister. Actually, I have no relations with him…"

Ye Ximo felt even more heartbroken. He looked at Huohuo while feeling wronged and his eyes were filled with water, seemingly tears.

He came with good intentions and as a result, this darn girl actually called him a cheat?

In order to strike up a conversation, sure enough, she was completely unscrupulous. To think she could even find such a lame excuse!

"Come with me." Yun Luofeng grabbed Huohuo's petite hands and pulled her into the room.

Ye Ximo originally wanted to follow her in, but when he came to the door, it had been slammed closed with a bang, nearly causing his nose to be smashed.

This woman is the person Huohuo's looking for, so she shouldn't be in any danger. After Ye Ximo thought it through, he stretched his waist. Since that's the case, I'll return to my room first and rest, not caring about their matters anymore.

Although Huohuo appeared to be eight or nine years old, she was actually very mature and unwilling to suffer losses. Furthermore, he did not believe that Yun Luofeng would harm Huohuo!

Even he didn't understand why but clearly, today was their first meeting but he had a good feeling towards those two! Even when Yun Xiao used his aura to threaten him, he did not get angry…

Not long later, Ye Ximo then understood the reason why he had good feelings toward them was due to fate.

In the room, Huohuo timidly looked at Yun Xiao who embraced Yun Luofeng and sat down. She didn't know why she felt fear towards Yun Xiao. Perhaps because this man's aura was too strong, to the extent that she did not dare to look straight at him.

Yun Luofeng sat on Yun Xiao's thighs and looked at Huohuo inside the room. "There's no need for us to speak in roundabout terms. Was your motive for coming here to find me?"

Huohuo stared blankly. She knew that her lie had been seen through and no longer continued acting cute. Instead, she cleared her throat and asked. "You knew?"

Yun Luofeng evilly raised her eyebrows and questioned, "What do you think?"

Huohuo stayed silent for a long time before looking up at Yun Luofeng. "Actually, I am not clear about the specifics. I only know that I'm waiting for the person with the God Code World, and I will follow her." Having said this, she looked up and looked at Yun Luofeng with fixed eyes.

"And you are the person I have been waiting for."

"Give me a reason to let you stay." Yun Luofeng's body lazily leaned on Yun Xiao's chest and flippantly looked at Huohuo standing before her, "For example, what can you do?"

Huohuo pondered for a short period of time before she replied, "I know how to kill!"

"And?"

"I know how to ignite flames!"

"…"

Killing and setting a fire? These can indeed be considered as skills in a specialized area.

"Alright, you can stay," Yun Luofeng's lips curved up, "However, even if you are linked in countless ways with the Medical God's Code, I am unable to completely trust you, unless…"

She paused for a moment and the smile on her face deepened.

"Unless you are contracted to me."

When she heard the word contract, Huohuo's body suddenly twitched and she raised her head in surprise, looking at Yun Luofeng without blinking.

"You actually knew…"

She actually knew my identity!

"I'll give you two options. Be contracted to me and stay or leave now if you're unwilling." Yun Luofeng's eyes revealed a devilish glimmer as she spoke with a straight face.

Huohuo faintly took in a breath and replied. "Alright! I'll be contracted to you!"

Whoosh!

At that moment, a wave of red flames emerged from Huohuo's body, and the flames shrouded Yun Luofeng's body. She walked through layers of red flames and came before Yun Luofeng, while slowly shutting her eyes. At the same time, Yun Luofeng had already squeezed a drop of blood from her fingertip, dripping it onto Huohuo's forehead. In that instant, Huohuo lightly trembled but quickly recovered. The instant the contract was completed, Huohuo disappeared into thin air and the entire room resumed its tranquility.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng looked at him and spoke, "I know you have many questions and if you want to ask, I can answer you."

Yun Xiao arms grabbed Yun Luofeng's waist from the back and his chin lightly rubbed against her head, with a low and hoarse voice sounding, "I won't ask." He trusted her and therefore he would not interrogate her on any of her affairs. This was his inherent trust towards her.

Yun Luofeng's heart warmed up. Regardless of whatever, this man had always believed in her. With this, what regret would she have in her life?

"You're tired, go and have a rest first."

Yun Xiao picked her up and walked towards the bed.

…

God Code World.

Under the blue skies, Huohuo and Xiao Mo were glaring at each other, without giving in to each other.

When Yun Luofeng entered the space, she saw the turbulent atmosphere between them. They were both glaring at each other, and they rushed over to Yun Luofeng after spotting her, not willing to concede anything to the other.

"Master, she wants to occupy my position when she just came!" Xiao Mo pointed towards Huohuo and spoke angrily, "Doesn't she know there's something called first come first serve?"

Huohuo said rather disdainfully. "No wonder Master knew my motive. It turns out this Medical God's Code actually produced a spirit guardian after so many years.",

Xiao Mo was angered to the point his little face was flushed red as he angrily glared at Huohuo.

"Huohuo," Yun Luofeng looked both of them rivaling against each other before her gaze fell on Huohuo and asked, "You haven't told me your story."

Huohuo's expression seemed somewhat lonely. "I was originally a spirit beast living in this God Code World and one day, I was thrown out. He said he wanted to find his host and asked me to wait for him to bring the host…"

"At that time, because of my youth and not understanding the rules of survival among humans, I was chased by a group of experts who wanted me to be forcefully contracted to them! After I was wounded by them, I found a place to hide and recuperate."

"During the recuperation period, I met a human and took him in as my disciple. Later, in order to allow me to hide and recuperate more conveniently, he constructed a house where I lived in. Nowadays, that place is the well-known Ye Family!"

"Ye Family?" Yun Luofeng fingers gently stroked her chin, "That is to say, the Ye Family's ancestor is your disciple?"

Huohuo nodded. "There's a forbidden area within Ye Family, and those who enter will definitely die! But in reality, that area is a place the Ye Family's ancestor built for me to recuperate in and I've stayed there for over a thousand years. Afterward, Ye Jingchen accidentally intruded into the forbidden area and so, I left together with him."

In fact, the reason why the forbidden area was considered forbidden was that, other than her existence, there were also other dangers such as an innumerable number of traps. The purpose was to prevent others from entering and finding trouble for her.

When the Ye Family's ancestor designed those traps, he had revealed the methods to escape and avoid the traps, so when Ye Jingchen accidentally intruded into the forbidden area, Huohuo stepped out and saved him! The precondition was that he had to bring her along and leave this place to search for who she was looking for.

As for why Huohuo didn't leave by herself, it was because she was afraid of being chased and encircled by groups of powerful experts or those who were willing to go to the extreme to obtain her!

As such, she who didn't have much experience in the outside world didn't dare to leave the forbidden area alone…

"Oh right," Yun Luofeng seemed to have thought of something and asked, "You said that it was the God Code World that kicked you out here? Could it be that the Medical God's Code has its own consciousness?"

Huohuo nodded and said. "Master, I think that the God Code World of now is not what I'm familiar with. It seems like… its consciousness has disappeared."

Unfortunately, she had left the God Code World for too long of a period, to the extent that she wasn't aware of what happened.

Yun Luofeng was not as discouraged as Huohuo, because she felt that she was getting closer to knowing the secret of the God Code World.

"Huohuo, What's your real form?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. She actually couldn't make out Huohuo's true form.

Hearing what she said, Huohuo's body trembled and a moment later, a blazing red-colored fox appeared on the ground.

This fox had eight tails and was fluffy like cotton. Her eyes also changed from black to a red that was similar to flames and was extremely dazzling.

"Flame Spiritual Fox?"

This little girl is actually the rumored nine-tailed flame spiritual fox?

However, why does she only have eight tails?

"Huohuo, where's your other tail?"

Huohuo's eyes sank momentarily, "That year when I was chased by those powerful experts, I died once and lost one of my tails."

She lightly caressed her fluffy tail, while her expression was unexpectedly calm.

Huohuo straightened up and a layer of flame shrouded her body. A moment later, she transformed back into her previous fair white jade-like little child form.

Hearing this, Xiao Mo no longer competed against her like before and there was faint sympathy in his eyes. "Huohuo, in the future when you follow Master, she will never let you get bullied by others."

Huohuo was somewhat emotionally moved. "Thank you."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. To her, there was nothing better than having these two subordinates get along well with each other.

"This tree has already grown so huge?" Yun Luofeng looked around and saw the seed that she planted previously, with astonishment in her eyes.

The tree could no longer be called as a seedling, but instead a small tree! Even though this small tree was still in its infant stage, that didn't change the fact that it had changed into a tree. To nurture this tree species, she had expended quite the quantity of medicinal herbs. Not to even mention about the betrothal gifts Yun Xiao gave her, even the medicinal herbs she obtained from the hamster tribe had nearly been used up. It seemed like she needed to think of more methods to obtain medicinal ingredients. Otherwise, she would soon be unable to support those gold-seeking hamsters as well as this small tree!

While Yun Luofeng was pondering this, the small tree suddenly caused a hurricane that headed towards Huohuo…

Huohuo originally had astonishment across her whole face, not knowing why Yun Luofeng placed importance in this small tree. As a result in the next moment, the small tree created a pulling force, seemingly having numerous hands hauling her towards the tree…

"Master, help!"

Huohuo screamed in panic and hurriedly grabbed Yun Luofeng's hands. Within this hurricane, her crimson robes fluttered and revealed her snow-white thighs.

Yun Luofeng tightly held onto Huohuo's arms and a devilish glimmer flashed across her eyes as she spoke sternly. "It's still not enough after I've used so many medicinal ingredients to feed you and now you want to eat Huohuo? If you do not stop now, I don't mind using fire to burn you!"

Sure enough, after hearing her words, that hurricane abruptly disappeared and the small tree swayed it's leaves, seemingly urging Yun Luofeng to feed it…

Huohuo cried out in shock, "Master, exactly what is this monster? Why does it want to eat me?"

She had only heard of spiritual beasts eating trees and had never seen trees eating spiritual beasts before! Furthermore, this tree was actually fed using medicinal ingredients?

Exactly what kind of monster was it?

"It's alright, it won't eat you. It only wants to eat the spiritual energy and vitality inside your body." Yun Luofeng patted Huohuo's shoulders and consoled her. Obviously, her consoling had once again caused Huohuo to be frightened out of her wits.

"Is there a difference? Without vitality, I am only a crippled fox! Without vitality, why don't I just die?"

Although Huohuo had lived for over a thousand years, she had only interacted with a small number of humans, so it was hard for her to avoid having a childish temperament. She pulled Yun Luofeng's arms with resentment and hid behind her back.

"Xiao Mo, pick the last few stalks of medicinal plants in the space. I'll think of ways to obtain more medicinal ingredients tomorrow."

Yun Luofeng felt a huge pressure on herself. Not only did she need to feed the entire hamster tribe, there was also the small tree's appetite that could rival the entire tribe! Luckily it had to rest for ten days to half a month after eating its fill, allowing her sufficient time to find medicinal ingredients…

Perhaps the small tree understood Yun Luofeng's words as it's leaves swayed happily, just like a delighted puppy who got food.

"Master, I'll go out with you," Huohuo looked at the little tree with vigilance and tightly held on Yun Luofeng's arms, "I don't want to stay inside!"

"I've warned it and it won't harm you now."

"I don't care!" Huohuo pouted, "Asking me to stay with it is not letting me have a good life as I have to guard against its sneak attacks! It's much better and safer to be with Master."

When Yun Luofeng saw Huohuo's pitiful appearance, she ultimately softened and agreed.

"I can let you follow me but you cannot address me as your Master, nor can you reveal your identity as a spirit beast!"

On the continent, master was a form of addressing for contracted spirit beasts! For example, Milk Tea and the hamster tribe also addressed Yun Luofeng as master. The others from the corps had either called her as Eldest Miss or my lord! The difference in meaning between these two types of address was of heaven and earth difference.

If she allowed others to know that she had a young spirit beast, she was afraid that she would no longer have peace in the future.

Everyone was aware that spirit beasts were classified into two categories, adulthood, and infancy. For a spirit beast like Huohuo whose appearance would forever be eight to nine years old, it represented that she had transformed into human appearance during infancy and this proved that her innate talent was extremely good. It's no wonder so many people wanted to hunt down Huohuo back then.

For her own safety, she could never allow Huohuo's identity to be revealed.

"I understand." Huohuo lovably blinked her eyes and spoke.

If Ye Ximo were to witness this scene, he would definitely be shocked until his jaw dropped. When did this willful little girl become so obedient?

Perhaps she would only be willing to comply before Yun Luofeng.

…

At an inn.

Within the simple and elegant room, just when Ye Ximo was about to go to sleep, he had jumped up after hearing the door being slammed open. Under the impression that an enemy had come to seek revenge, he leaped out the bed in shock and instantly unsheathed the sword beside the bed.

However, when he looked over, he instead saw Huohuo walking in calm and collected.

Ye Ximo finally felt a sense of relief. "Huohuo, how many times have I told you, the door is meant to be opened, not kicked."

Huohuo pouted, "I want to sleep, you can go make your bed on the floor."

Ye Xi Mo's mouth twitched. "Huohuo, I think it's better if we ask for two rooms."

Huohuo's footsteps paused and did not pay attention to Ye Ximo's words as she laid down on the sleeping pad without consulting anyone…

Ye Ximo originally wanted to continue talking, but seeing that this little brat had already shut her eyes, he could only sigh helplessly and took a quilt to make a bed on the floor.

After waiting for his breathing to stabilize, Huohuo's originally closed eyes opened wide and she tightly gripped the cover in her hands.

She was afraid!

Because she was afraid, she did not dare to come to Qin City alone, and it was also because she was scared that she slept in the same room as Ye Ximo!

As long as she recalled the scene where she had been humiliated by those people, fear spread within her once again.

Even if… Ye Ximo's strength wasn't comparable to her, it would be more safe with one more person…

Huohuo revealed her tails and she lightly caressed those fluffy tails before her fingers landed on the space of the tail that was cut off and a trace of grief flashed across her downcast eyes.

She had lied to Yun Luofeng!

Although one tail of a nine-tailed fox represented a life, her tail did not disappear because she lost her life, but instead, it was chopped off gradually by those humans!

That's right, gradually! They did not chop off her tail in one go but chopped off a little bit every day, from the top to the bottom, until her entire tail had been cut off!

Even so, she clenched her teeth and endured it. She would rather die than surrender to those humans!

"Luckily, I've finally found the person that holds the Medical God's Code." Huohuo put her tail down and softly muttered.

After finding the person that held it, she would no longer be bullied to the extent that she did not dare to go out into the world after numerous years…

Next day, early morning.

When Yun Luofeng opened the door, she spotted Ye Ximo and Huohuo standing outside. She faintly raised her eyebrows and asked. "It's time to set off?"

Ye Ximo dryly coughed. "Right, we're now considered acquainted, but I have yet to know your names…"

Yun Luofeng knit her brows. She knew nothing about Ye Ximo other than him being from the Ye Family! Therefore, she was taciturn for a long time before replying. "Feng Luoyun"

Flipping over Yun Luofeng was Feng Luoyun!

Huohuo blinked her eyes and her puzzled gaze looked towards Yun Luofeng, clearly not understanding why she used a fake name. However, she did not expose Yun Luofeng and only stood quietly on one side.

"What about this young master?" Ye Ximo turned towards Yun Xiao and asked.

"Xiao Yun." Yun Xiao expression was unfeeling and expressionless.

After hearing his name, Yun Luofeng's eyebrow lightly raised. Was it because she had flipped her name over, so he had followed suit?

Ye Ximo laughed and once again, turned his line of sight towards Yun Luofeng, wanting to pat her shoulders as he raised his hands. However, before his hands had even touched her, Yun Xiao beside her had already drawn Yun Luofeng into his embrace and dodged his hands. Ye Ximo awkwardly touched his nose as he said, "Since we are able to meet, it can be considered fate. I'm Ye Ximo and if you don't mind, you can address me as Brother Ye."

Yun Luofeng chuckled. "Then I'll follow your wishes, Brother Ye."

The feeling Ye Ximo gave Yun Luofeng wasn't bad and instead, his candid vigor caused her to be comfortable around him. However, she was accustomed to being prudent and in this Land of No Return where every step was filled with danger, she wasn't willing to reveal her name!

Yun Xiao had an unfeeling expression as before and took no notice of Ye Ximo's words. To make him say two words is already extremely difficult, furthermore addressing Ye Ximo as Brother Ye? Other than Yun Luofeng, no one could make him have unnecessary expressions!

"Haha," Ye Ximo heartily laughed, "Sister Feng, after arriving in Ye City, Brother Ye will be your host and bring you two around to eat, drink, and be merry. Huohuo, let's go."

"Little Ximo, don't you have to find someone?" Huohuo furrowed her cute brows and asked.

Ye Ximo slapped his own forehead. "How could I have forgotten about this? Foster father merely asked me to look for someone but I truly have no idea where to look! It'll be easy to handle if there's a portrait but unfortunately, there's nothing."

"You're looking for someone?" Yun Luofeng curiously questioned.

Ye Ximo nodded. "I'm looking for my little brother. Merely, I've never seen him and am unable to find him! Let's not talk about this first, Sister Feng, Young Master Xiao, I'll bring you to Ye City first and for the matters of searching… I'll send someone to check on their news."

Ye Ximo was very vexed. Finding people in this Land of No Return amounted to finding a needle in a haystack.

Unless the other party came voluntarily?

However, was that even possible?

He did not believe that his luck would be that good.

Ye City was located not far away from the Qin City, with barely half a day's worth of traveling needed. Currently, within an elegant private room of a restaurant, Ye Qi had her head lowered while her expression was somewhat unsightly as she angrily bit on her chopsticks.

Seated across from her was a woman approximately twenty years old. Her appearance was very beautiful and could easily make others desire to protect her.

"Qiqi," the lady pursed her lips and her voice was very gentle, "Are you still angry with your brother?"

Ye Qi released a sigh and put down the chopsticks in her hands. "I don't know what have I done for him to hate me so much! Ever since young, I've always hoped to follow alongside him and had never done any excessive things. Thus, I don't understand, why does he loathe me as much?"

Her expression was very dispirited, and even facing an entire table of delicacies, she did not have any appetite!

"I say, Rou'er, how can I make my Brother not loathe me?" Ye Qi bit her lips and looked at Xue Rou'er pitifully.

"This…" Xue Rou'er was just about to speak and all of a sudden, she cast a glance from the window and spoke in shock. "That… isn't that Young Master Ye?"

Ye Qi instantly stood up from her chair and her originally downcast expression became bright like spring flowers while having a tender smiling expression on her face.

"Big Brother's back?"

Having said that, Ye Qi swiftly rushed outside the room at a speed so fast that it made one gasp.

…  
Inside the restaurant hall, Ye Ximo was introducing to Yun Luofeng Ye City's local conditions and customs while speaking highly of this restaurant.

However, at this moment, a lovable figure quickly pounced over from the second floor and didn't stop until arriving before Ye Ximo.

"Ye Qi?"

Ye Ximo froze. He furrowed his brows, looking at the lady pouncing from the second floor before looking at Xue Rou'er together with her. His originally unsightly expression became increasingly ugly.

"Why are you two here?"

The man's questioning tone caused Ye Qi to stare blankly. "I'm eating here together with Rou'er and I didn't think Big Brother would come here too, I…" Ye Qi's gaze swept over and noticed Huohuo who was standing beside Ye Ximo and immediately got angry. "Brother, you're still together with this brat?"

"Ye Qi, don't be rude!" Ye Ximo's expression turned solemn as he berated her sternly, "These are all my friends and she's called Huohuo, the other two are Sister Feng and Young Master Xiao! They will be staying in the Ye Estate this period of time and if you are rude to them, don't blame me for not recognizing you as my sister!"

Ye Qi did not expect Ye Ximo would berate her because of a few outsiders, and the rims of her eyes unconsciously reddened as she felt wronged in the bottom of her heart.

While some of it was from feeling wronged, even more of it was anger.

"Qiqi," Xue Rou'er hastily pulled Ye Qi's sleeve and softly prompted, "Since Young Master Ye has returned, you shouldn't make him angry anymore."

After saying that, she slowly walked towards Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao while gently speaking. "Miss Feng, Young Master Xiao, Qiqi was spoiled as a child so she was somewhat rude towards you. Please don't hold it against her." Although she seemed to be speaking up for Ye Qi, in actuality her words had already revealed that Ye Qi's temper was bad and she had been spoiled as a child.

On this point, not to even mention Yun Luofeng, even Ye Ximo who had a one-track mind could notice it and only Ye Qi did not notice the hidden meaning behind Xue Rou'er's words.

"Rou'er you don't need to speak up for me. I feel that I didn't say anything wrong!"

"Ye Qi, shut your mouth!" Ye Ximo's cold gaze swept over as he spoke sternly, "Do you know why I dislike you? Previously I didn't know why, but now I know that the reason is you're too stupid!"

Ye Qi seemed to have been struck by thunder as she froze on the spot.

"I like smart women, not someone like you who is unbearably stupid!" Outside, Ye Ximo's temper was very good but every time when he faced Ye Qi, he couldn't control himself!

"Qiqi," Xue Rou'er hastily pulled Ye Qi, "I think you should admit your wrongs as they are your brother's friends. You shouldn't be rude to them." In order to show that she was someone with good manners, she once again faced Yun Luofeng and the others. "Qiqi truly didn't do it deliberately, will you please not hold it against her?"

When she spoke, her gaze had instead floated towards Yun Xiao from time to time. Originally, she thought that Ye Ximo could be considered the most handsome man in this world! However, she never expected there was a man who was handsome to such an extent! If Ye Qi and Ye Ximo's relationship were to recover, perhaps she could make use of Ye Qi and get close to this man.

Thinking of this, Xue Rou'er's face flushed as she kneaded her handkerchief in embarrassment.

Boom!

Just when she was having delusions about their future, that man's incomparable unfeeling aura suddenly surged forth from him. Before she reacted, she felt a gust of energy fiercely striking her chest.

"Rou'er!" Ye Qi hastily came to Xue Rou'er's side and anxiously asked, "How are you feeling? Big Brother, how can your guests hit my friend?" After checking Xue Rou'er's body, Ye Qi raised her head and questioned.

Ye Ximo also looked at Yun Xiao in puzzlement. Although he didn't like Xue Rou'er, he wouldn't attack her without good cause either. As such, he did not understand why Yun Xiao suddenly attacked her…

Yun Xiao coldly said, "She blushed earlier on."

"…" Ye Ximo was stunned. Blushed? What does Xue Rou'er blushing have to do with you?

Yun Xiao continued, "She looked at me and blushed."

Ye Ximo wasn't someone who didn't understand anything. After hearing Yun Xiao's explanation, he also realized what happened.

When you look at a man and blush, that means that you have ideas towards him!

However, when Ye Ximo wanted to speak, Yun Xiao's deep voice once again sounded. "It's fine if she blushed, but to blush in my face, I find her an eye-sore." His words implied that if Xue Rou'er merely blushed secretly, perhaps he would be too lazy to take notice of her. Instead, this woman had come to his face and blushed. Could he not take any action?

Xue Rou'er got up and tightly bit on her lips. The rims of her eyes faintly contained tears, yet she stubbornly didn't let them fall.

"Brother Ye, this is my fault. It's in my nature to be starry-eyed and like to look at handsome men. This young master is so handsome that I couldn't help but look at him with a few more glances. However, I do not have any improper thoughts toward him." Her expression looked very innocent, just like she had been wronged.

At this moment, other guests in the surrounding also stopped the chopsticks in their hands and pointed towards the happenings in the main hall…

"Big Brother," Ye Qi angrily spoke, "Xue Rou'er has already said she doesn't have any improper thoughts. Your friend had injured Rou'er, shouldn't he apologize?"

Ye Ximo raised his brows and said with a sneer. "I don't care if she has any ideas on Young Master Xiao. It's a fact that she blushed! A woman that hasn't gotten married yet stared at other men, isn't it too wanton of her? Furthermore, he already has a wife, so if Xue Rou'er has improper thoughts she'd better stop it!"

It was his nature to be protective and since Yun Luofeng addressed him as Brother Ye, he would treat her as his sister. How could he permit others to increase her troubles?

Xue Rou'er's face became increasingly pale, and her weak body had aroused other's protective feelings.

"Sister Feng, Young Master Ye, let's go." Ye Ximo warningly stared at Xue Rou'er and before he retracted his gaze, it fell on Ye Qi beside her. "Ye Qi, on account that you are my sister, I'll advise you this. You need to keep your eyes open when making friends or else you'll still be counting money for her after being sold."

"Big Brother!" Ye Qi angrily stomped her foot, "I won't allow you to speak of Rou'er like that."

Unfortunately, Ye Ximo did not even look at her and walked up to the second floor…

Ye Qi wanted to catch up and explain but had been pulled back by Xue Rou'er.

She shook her head and said helplessly. "Qiqi, you don't have to say anything more. Can't you see it? Brother Ye has been swayed by someone so he won't listen to you."

Ye Qi stared blankly and turned towards Xue Rou'er. "Rou'er, what do you mean? What's with my brother being swayed by others?"

Xue Rou'er bitterly smiled. "Not only has he misunderstood you, his misunderstanding of me is even deeper. If there wasn't someone influencing him, do you think he would have such a huge misunderstanding of us?"

Xue Rou'er paused and her eyes were downcast, hiding a trace of a devious glint in her eyes as she spoke. "Based on my understanding, it should be the two ladies beside him that said something, causing him to misunderstand."

Ye Qi knitted her brows. "Rou'er, then what should I do to eliminate the ill-feelings Big Brother has towards me?"

"It's simple," A trace of a sinister glint flashed across Xue Rou'er's eyes. At the time when she raised her head, she had already recovered to her gentle expression. "It'll be alright if they were to disappear."

"Disappear? That's impossible!"

From the start, Xue Rou'er had purposely lowered her voice and used a sound volume only two of them could hear. Who knew that after Ye Qi had heard it, she couldn't control herself and spoke out loud.

Xue' Rou'er face instantly changed as she hastily lowered her volume. "Qiqi, speak softer. Aren't I doing these because of you? I merely don't wish to see Brother Ye misunderstanding you but unfortunately, my strength isn't powerful enough. Otherwise, even if I had to brave the danger of offending Brother Ye and the Ye Family, I'd still want to make them disappear, so that you wouldn't have to suffer."

Her words were very genuine and sincere, making Ye Qi's expression gradually ease up, while her eyes revealed her being emotionally touched.

"Rou'er, I know that regardless of what you do, it's all for me. However, they are my Big Brother's guests and if something truly happened to them, he will definitely never forgive me! I can never do that!"

Xue Rou'er sighed. "I was being inconsiderate and didn't think of that. Qiqi your thinking is more thorough and I won't be so inconsiderate in the future."

Although she said that, Xue Rou'er was instead scolding Ye Qi's eighteen generations of ancestors in her heart. This blockhead actually didn't take the bait this time!

I thought I could make use of this idiot to eliminate that woman, but who'd have thought she'd be unwilling to take action?!

As such, if she wanted to obtain that unfeeling man, perhaps she'll have to exert more effort.

"Rou'er," Ye Qi lowered her eyes and her face was dejected, "Big Brother already loathes me so much. I only want for us to return to our previous relationship and not make it worse."

"Qiqi…"

"Forget it, let's leave. Foster Father and Foster Mother should be returning soon." Ye Qi raised her delicate and pretty eyes while her lovable face once again revealed a smile.

In her entire life, other than her big brother, the person she respected most was her foster father and foster mother! If it weren't for them, perhaps she might have died outside long ago…

She heard that her foster parents went out to search for Foster Mother's biological child and she didn't know if they had found him after so many days.

Second floor.

Inside the luxurious room, Ye Ximo returned the menu to the waiter before turning towards Yun Luofeng and others.

"Sister Feng, I haven't asked you, but is there anything of importance by coming here?"

Yun Luofeng froze for a moment before replying, "Yes."

Their motive was to search for Yun Xiao's mother! Otherwise, they wouldn't travel over land and water to come to here.

"We came to search for someone." Yun Luofeng thought about it and ultimately revealed her purpose for coming here. However, she did not tell Ye Ximo who she was looking for.

"Haha!" Ye Ximo candidly laughed heartily, "Then it's such a coincidence that both of us are looking for someone! Sister Feng, you can tell me who you're looking for and I'll request Ye Family to help."

"There's no need," Yun Luofeng slightly shook her head, "Oh right, the person before is your Sister? It seems that you don't really like her."

Speaking of this, Ye Ximo had somewhat of a headache. He furrowed his elegant eyebrows and spoke. "Actually, when Foster Father had just adopted her, our relationship wasn't so bad. After that, I gradually realized that she's not very intelligent, and perhaps because of that I don't really have a good opinion of her."

"Take a look at what type of friends she has. First, it was a bandit's daughter and that bandit even used her name to tyrannically bully others! For Xue Rou'er, you can see what moral integrity she has!" The more Ye Ximo spoke, the angrier he was.

If Ye Qi was here, Yun Luofeng thought that he would surely be unable to control himself and would beat her up.

"Compared to such an idiot like her, I prefer a smart woman like Sister Feng." Ye Ximo looked towards Yun Luofeng and blinked his eyes as he looked dashing with his curved lips.

At that moment, an unfeeling gaze shot towards him, making him feel like there were a thousand needles behind his back as he dryly coughed awkwardly.

"It's just a joke, just a joke…"

At that moment, he truly had the feeling of a knife held against his neck, with his head seemingly about to fall down the next moment.

"Blockhead!" Huohuo shot a glance at Ye Ximo and said with a sneer, "You're teasing someone's woman in front of their man. You should be thanking him profusely that he didn't kill you!"

Ye Ximo's lips twitched. Would this little brat feel uncomfortable if she didn't rebuke him every day?

"Brother Ye," Yun Luofeng was silent for a long time before asking, "Are there any large-scale auction houses in Ye City?"

"Auction houses?" Ye Ximo stared blankly for a moment before he shook his head. "There aren't any auction houses in Ye City. Sister Feng, why are you asking about it?"

"Actually it isn't something important. It's just that there are a few medicinal herbs with special uses in my hands and I intend to change them for normal medicinal herbs. That's why I was inquiring about auction houses."

If she took the spirit herb into an auction house to sell and stipulated that it could only be exchanged for other medicinal herbs, then not only would there be a reliable food source for the gold-seeking hamsters, even the small tree's nourishment would be resolved.


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 791-800

Of course, with Yun Luofeng's assets, she could buy out all the medicinal ingredients in the medical stores. However, as the medicinal herbs weren't very old, the spirit herb that a normal medicinal herb grew into couldn't be compared to those that were a hundred years old!

Nonetheless, people would rarely sell hundred-year-old medicinal herbs, and even in a medical store there would only be a few!

"There are no auction houses, but my foster father is in charge of a medicinal ingredient trading company! Over there, not only can you buy and sell, you can also use the medicinal ingredients in your hands to exchange for ingredients of equivalent value!

Yun Luofeng's eyes slightly brightened. "This is actually a pretty good idea! Brother Ye, bring me to the medicinal trading company in awhile!"

"Alright." Ye Ximo nodded and said, "Since my sister has made a request, then as a brother, I can't ignore it. After we finish dining, I'll take you there immediately!"

The medicinal ingredient trading company was constructed in the center of Ye City's shops, and the store was even more lavish than other places, with unceasing crowds. The people there walked hurriedly and no one of insignificance would stop there.

"Sister Feng, we've arrived." Ye Ximo stopped in his tracks and turned towards Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao.

Before him, stood a formidable and grand trading company and on top of it was the word Ye Family Medicinal Store in bright and radiant gold letters. Although Ye Jingchen had left the Ye Family, his surname was, after all, Ye. As such, this medicinal store still used Ye Family these two words.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her head. "Then let's head inside."

"Alright," Ye Ximo smiled, "Sister, later if you were to fancy any medicinal ingredient inside, you can take it directly and don't have to be polite with me."

Yun Luofeng gave a disapproving laugh but still replied, "Alright."

Although the Ye Family's medicinal shop was huge, the medicinal herbs inside of it couldn't even support the gold-seeking hamster clan. What she wanted was even more medicinal herbs!

"Sister, your man doesn't seem to be fond of speaking" Ye Ximo shot a glance at Yun Xiao and asked.

Yun Luofeng's line of sight gradually turned towards Yun Xiao and quirked her lips. "Yep, he's shy…"

Shy? Ye Ximo rolled his eyes. In what way did this man seem shy? His unfeeling expression was clearly not putting anyone in his eyes! It was just like other than Yun Luofeng, no one was fit to speak to him.

However, towards this unfeeling expressionless man, Ye Ximo couldn't get angry with him… and even he didn't know why!

Entering the medicinal ingredient trading company, with a glance Ye Ximo saw Ye Qi who brought Xue Rou'er to choose medicinal ingredients and his eyebrows once again furrowed.

"Why do I see you no matter where I go?"

His words were obscure, and one wouldn't know he was talking about Ye Qi or Xue Rou'er…

"Big Brother?"

Ye Qi clearly saw Ye Ximo and unconsciously froze for a moment before she walked up in quick steps. Shortly after, she bit her lips and spoke. "Big Brother, you're here?"

"What are you two doing here?" Ye Ximo's eyes went cold as he sternly asked.

Hearing his cold and detached voice, Ye Qi's heart slightly trembled as she lowered her head and spoke. "Rou'er recently acknowledged a physician as her Master and I promised her that I'll gift her a stalk of a medicinal herb! Therefore, I had…"

"The Ye Family's medicinal herbs are not something a nobody can take!" Ye Ximo's gaze looked directly at Xue Rou'er, "She wants these medicinal herbs? Sure, take out a medicinal herb of equal value to exchange or use money to purchase!"

"Big Brother!"

Ye Qi glared at him in disbelief and her voice contained a tremor. "Rou'er is my friend so aren't you being too heartless by saying this?"

Heartless?

Hearing this, Ye Ximo's sneer became even more prominent. "I don't like Xue Rou'er and I don't want our Ye Family's medicinal herbs to fall into her hands so what can you do to me?"

His words were very arrogant and headstrong! I don't like her and even if I have to destroy all these herbs, I would never let any fall into her hands!

"Qiqi," Seeing this pair of siblings about to fight again, Xue Rou'er hastily held back Ye Qi and gently spoke, "Don't fight with Brother Ye. This is my fault, and I shouldn't have asked you to gift me medicinal herbs! I'll sell off some family property when I return, perhaps I can raise the funds to purchase one stalk of a medicinal herb."

Ye Qi was furious in her heart. In her opinion, for Rou'er such a kind-hearted and gentle woman, why did her big brother counter them in all aspects!

"Big Brother, although Ye Family's trading company is in your charge, it is Foster Father's property! If Rou'er doesn't have the right to take the medicinal herbs in the store, don't tell me that they have the right?"

Ye Qi pointed towards Yun Luofeng and others as she angrily rebuked, "These people are of unknown origins and who knows where they are from! Yet you want to gift the medicinal herbs to them? By doing this, how can you answer to Foster Father and Foster Mother?"

Fury gushed forth in Ye Ximo's eyes. "Ye Qi! Since I am in charge of this trading company, it's my business whoever I want to gift! On the other hand, you cannot even obtain a stalk of a medicinal herb without my permission! I'd like to see how you give it to her!"

Ye Qi's petite face turned pale. She knew Ye Ximo was speaking the truth. Foster Father had already handed everything in Ye City over to him to manage and within this Ye City, she did not have any rights to say otherwise… Even just taking a stalk of a medicinal herb from the trading company to give Xue Rou'er, she didn't have the right!

"I'm sorry Brother Ye, it's my fault. I shouldn't have requested Qiqi to gift me medicinal herbs." Xue Rou'er was like a weeping beauty, feeling wronged and pitiful. "It's because I'm unable to come up with the money for it but I had acknowledged a physician as my Master with great difficulty, so I wanted to use a stalk of a medicinal herb to express my gratitude! I simply didn't think too much. Please don't blame Qiqi and if you have to blame someone, please blame me."

Within the trading company, many people paused in their tracks. When they looked towards Ye Ximo it was clear to see that they blamed him for bullying such a weak and delicate lady. The Ye Family's influence was very powerful and Ye Jingchen's strength wasn't weak either! But the law didn't regulate public opinion, so those people had the guts to point the finger of blame while witnessing the scene before them.

"Brother Ye, your actions are correct." Just then, Yun Luofeng's voice sounded beside Ye Ximo's ears.

"What did you say?" Ye Qi's expression changed and she raised her foot, wanting to go up against Yun Luofeng. However, before she reached Yun Luofeng's side, she felt the grim aura radiated by Yun Xiao and it shocked her so much that she retreated a few steps.

Xue Rou'er was also in a trance as tears once again rolled down while she spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Her voice once again caused anger to grow in Ye Qi's heart as she angrily looked at Yun Luofeng.

Ye Qi gnashed her teeth and said, "You're only my brother's guest and you are not in the position to meddle in our affairs! Aren't you being too excessive by speaking like that?"

That's right! She liked Ye Ximo, but she would never abandon her friend for love! Rou'er had already been so pitiful, yet she had added to it, so how could she tolerate this?

Yun Luofeng swept a glance at her and spoke with indifference. "Am I wrong? In what way is Brother Ye wrong? Not only is he the supervisor of this trading company, he is also someone from the Ye Family! What wrong is there in him not wanting his family's medicinal herbs to be taken by others?"

"Hmph!" Ye Qi coldly laughed and snorted disdainfully, "You asked Brother Ye to bring you here, isn't it also to get free medicinal herbs? Don't make yourself sound so dignified! Who isn't aware of your small-minded ideas?"

Yun Luofeng reclined on Yun Xiao's chest and lazily smiled. "May I know where you heard that I wanted to get medicinal herbs from the trading company for free? Didn't Brother Ye tell you that I came here to use the items in my hands to exchange for something of equal value?"

Ye Qi froze. She originally assumed that Yun Luofeng had the same background as Xue Rou'er and didn't think she actually had medicinal herbs in her hands. That being the case, she could no longer say anything else.

Ye Ximo looked at Yun Luofeng and was grateful in his heart. He understood Yun Luofeng wasn't someone who liked to stick out, and the reason she had stood up for him and said these things was that she was didn't want anyone to misunderstand the Ye Family's trading company!

Although this woman didn't say anything and held all her thoughts in her heart, every action of hers caused him to feel touched…

Xue Rou'er restrained her evil thoughts and used a pitiful expression to look at Yun Luofeng.

"So it turns out, Qiqi had misunderstood and I'll apologize on her behalf. Merely, may I know what medicinal ingredient you want to change and could you allow us to be a spectator?

Wasn't the reason Ye Qi jumped out all because of her? Yet, she was apologizing to Yun Luofeng on Ye Qi's behalf? Even now, Ye Qi did not hear her implied meaning and truly thought that Xue Rou'er spoke up for her.

Yun Luofeng looked at Ye Ximo who had an unsightly expression. Having such a foolish sister, he sure didn't have an easy time…

"It seems Miss Xue distrusts me," Ye Ximo sneered and spoke in ridicule, "I, Ye Ximo have always been broad and level! Since I've said I won't gift medicinal herbs, then I'll definitely not do that! As a supervisor, it's a must to be fair and just. Furthermore, what do Ye Family matters have to do with you and what right do you have to spectate?"

Xue Rou'er's complexion became increasingly pale. "I.. I only…"

"Enough!" Ye Ximo sternly shouted, "I don't welcome you in my territory, so get lost immediately or else I'll get someone to throw you out!"

"Big Brother!"

Ye Qi who was somewhat feeling guilty after misunderstanding Yun Luofeng had instantly exploded hearing that. "Rou'er is my friend and I wish for you not to always be irrational towards her. Since you don't wish to see us, then we'll leave immediately!" After saying that, Ye Qi pulled along Xue Rou'er and walked out of the main gates.

Outside the gates on the streets bustling with activity, Ye Qi's stopped in her tracks and her tears could no longer be restrained and rolled down.

"Qiqi, do you think that woman truly has medicinal herbs?" Xue Rou'er eyes flickered as she asked.

Ye Qi stared blankly. "What do you mean by that?"

Xue Rou'er tightly bit on her lips. "I feel that Brother Ye will definitely secretly gift her medicinal herbs without you noticing! As for what she said earlier on, it's only a one-sided statement, and I don't believe that she has medicinal herbs."

"You're saying that they're lying? And Big Brother is coordinating with her?"

Sure enough, Ye Qi was very easy to hoodwink. This sentence had instantly caused her to be fooled and her heart was filled with fury, while her entire person became angry. To think she had felt guilt earlier on, and she didn't expect they were actually cooperating together to lie to her! While their ultimate aim was the Ye Family's medicinal herbs!

"Qiqi, I feel that with their presence, there won't be peace in the Ye residence. It'll be better if you write a letter and ask your parents to return."

Ye Qi had already recovered from her initial anger and shook her head while saying, "That's out of the question. Foster Father and Foster Mother have matters to settle outside and are unable to return!"

She was still able to weigh the degree of seriousness, and it wasn't worth it to ask her foster parents to return because of a small incident…

"Qiqi, then do you know where your parents are?" Xue Rou'er blinked her eyes and asked.

"Why are you asking?" Ye Qi knitted her eyebrows and questioned while looking at Xue Rou'er.

Xue Rou'er smiled gently. "Aren't they looking for someone? I wanted to ask about their specific location as I might have relatives there and I could request them to help out."

The gullible Ye Qi did not suspect her and revealed a location. After revealing the location, she did not notice that a trace of cold glimmer flashed through her eyes.

…

Ye Ximo did not have Yun Luofeng stay in the main hall for long and went up the second floor without consulting anyone.

On the second floor, other than Ye Ximo, only influential officials could come. Yet at this moment, he brought Yun Luofeng and others into the second floor.

"Young Master, you're here?" After seeing Ye Ximo, the old man hastily welcomed him and respectfully spoke.

Ye Ximo nodded. "Elder Qin, pay attention in the future and don't allow Ye Qi to bring those friends of hers inside! In addition, this is my newly acknowledged sister, and the other is her husband!"

He did not introduce Huohuo because he knew that she didn't like to be in contact with others.

Elder Qin respectfully spoke. "May I know if the two of you have any request coming here? There's no harm saying what you need."

Yun Luofeng was taciturn for quite awhile. "Let's talk inside."

"Alright." Elder Qin made a leading gesture. "Please."

When entering the room, Yun Xiao's unfeeling gaze swept to Huohuo before casting his line of sight to the direction where Ye Qi and Xue Rou'er had disappeared…

Huohuo immediately understood his intentions. "I have something to do so I won't be heading in."

Yun Luofeng felt somewhat puzzled but did not restrict Huohuo's freedom. She merely softly spoke. "Find me when you're done"

"I understand."

Huohuo received the order and swiftly dashed to the first floor. Within Ye City, she had the courage to leave Yun Luofeng as after all, this was Ye Jingchen's territory, allowing her to feel safer…

Ye Xiao withdrew his gaze and his expression was as grim as before, just like nothing had happened…

"Sister, since you've come, I won't take your money and any medicinal ingredient you take a fancy to, feel free to take it. You don't have to try and pay me. Just consider it as a meeting gift."

Ye Ximo heartily laughed. His voice was open-minded and candid, yet Elder Qin who heard it couldn't help but twitch.

When did Young Master become so generous, to let her pick whichever medicinal ingredient inside the trading company? On a normal occasion, he was very stingy and even if it was Miss Ye Qi, he wouldn't be willing to give her any. Therefore, Elder Qin was very curious about what exactly were the origins of these two.

"You had promised in the main hall earlier on that you'll never gift me medicinal herbs. Yet you're eating your own words that soon?"

Ye Ximo chuckled. "When am I someone who abides by promises? Since the trading company is managed by me, naturally I have the right to gift to who I want! You don't have to pay attention to others! As a big brother, I will never let my sister suffer losses."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "I'm afraid that even if you emptied the entire trading company, it wouldn't be sufficient for the medicinal herbs I require."

"Ugh…" Ye Ximo stared blankly for a moment, "Then how many do you need?"

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Ye Ximo. "Medicinal herbs of five hundred years and above. The more the better!"

Medicinal herbs of five hundred years and above, the more the better?

Ye Ximo widened his eyes in shock, revealing astonishment on his face. astonishment. "Sister, your request… is indeed a difficult one! There are a total of ten stalks of five hundred years or more medicinal herbs, and three stalks at a thousand years or more! You mentioned the more the better so I'm unaware how many you need…"

Yun Luofeng's fingers lightly tapped on the table and glint streaked across her eyes. "I have Foundation Building Medicinal Liquid and Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid with me. May I know how many herbs I can these exchange these for?

Foundation Building Medicinal Liquid and Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?

Ye Ximo and Elder Qin were stunned on the spot. On the basis of the names of these two medicinal liquids, they could already guess their effects.

"If it's not sufficient, I have some Spirit Grass and this can be used to treat injuries, allowing patients to recover their injuries in a short time."

There's something called obtaining wealth through risk!

Taking out these items right now was indeed a risky action! However, this was the only method that would allow her to obtain more precious medicinal herbs!

She could use an ordinary stalk of a medicinal herb and nurture it into a Spirit Grass to exchange for medicinal herbs of five hundred years and above. Then, if she planted those five-hundred-year-old herbs in God's Code world, she would be able to increase the gold-seeking tribe's strength in a short time! Once their strength was increased, then they would be her strongest help!

Elder Qin suppressed his surging emotions and took a deep breath before asking. "Miss, may I know what are you asking for?"

"Five stalks of five-hundred-year-old medicinal herbs can be exchanged for one of these three items! If it's a thousand-year-old ingredient, it can be used to exchange for two."

"Alright!" Elder Qin immediately slapped the table, "Miss, you can place those medicinal liquids and herbs in our trading company and I'll do the exchange for you! At the same time, I'll keep your identities confidential."

Once these items were made public, it would definitely cause a worldwide sensation. As such, he had said that. Even if Elder Qin didn't mention it, Yun Luofeng would have also raised this request!

"May I inquire where you obtained these items?"

Yun Luofeng looked at Elder Qin standing before her and smiled. "Where do you think I was able to obtain these items? I'm merely an errand runner for someone else! It isn't convenient for that person to reveal himself, so I came forth in place of him."

Saying that was due to Yun Luofeng being vigilant. She was unable to trust Elder Qin so she had come up with a baseless character. In this way, if others wanted to murder and steal, they'd still have to consider if there was truly an expert behind her!

As expected, after hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Elder Qin treated it as the truth.

"So it's like that. I sure wish I could meet with this expert, to actually be able to produce Foundation Building Medicinal Liquid and Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! Unfortunately, I doubt I'll be able to meet him with my status…"

"I'll leave the medicinal liquids and herbs here. If the item is successfully exchanged, then please send the herbs to the Ye residence. I'll be staying there during this period of time."

After speaking, Yun Luofeng took out a pile of bottles and that vivid and lifelike green grass from her space ring…

Even after leaving the trading company, Ye Ximo had yet to recover from his earlier shock. Clearly, he did not expect Yun Luofeng would actually have such precious items in her hands. If these items were sold through the Ye Family's trading company, it would not be long before their reputation would reverberate throughout the entire continent…

"Sister, I have to thank you for this," Ye Ximo finally got back his senses and turned towards Yun Luofeng. "With those treasures, it will increase the Ye Family Trading Company's profits by one-fold!"

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "We're each obtaining what we need."

"Haha," Ye Ximo candidly laughed, "Sister Feng, this personality of yours, as your brother I like it more and more."

How could he not know that Yun Luofeng said this so he didn't owe her a favor?! After all, there were so many trading companies on the mainland but she had chosen the Ye Family's company! Regardless of anything, the fact of him owing a favor would definitely hold true!

Yun Xiao furrowed his eyebrows and his unfeeling gaze swept towards Ye Ximo.

That expression was sharp as a knife, causing him to feel his cold and unconsciously shivered. Yet, Yun Xiao withdrew his gaze very soon and during the time he looked at Yun Luofeng, the unfeeling look in his eyes gradually disappeared while the corner of his lips curved into a thin smile.

Ye Ximo astonishingly rubbed his eyes. So it turns, out this unfeeling guy also knew how to smile? However, his so-called gentleness had been given to one woman and his smile only blossomed for her…

…

Currently, Xue Rou'er had just turned a corner and walked in an alley when all of a sudden a fiery red figure unexpectedly appeared before her. Xue Rou'er was shocked by this, but after seeing the little brat in front of her, her heart had instead calmed down as she coldly questioned, "What are you doing obstructing my pathway?"

Huohuo crossed her arms and beamingly looked at Xue Rou'er. "Why? Aren't you going to continue acting? Or perhaps without those idiots Ye Ximo and Ye Qi you don't even have the interest to act?"

Xue Rou'er furrowed her eyebrows. "Little miss, you had better return and drink your mother's milk. Just a little brat like you that stinks of breast-milk and you want to subdue me? Don't cry at the time if I beat you up."

Huohuo slightly lifted her chin and had a proud expression. "Unfortunately, a little brat like me can leave you unable to speak!"

"You…" Xue Rou'er was somewhat furious. When she wanted to speak up, a huge sack suddenly fell over her head and encased her entire body inside.

"Who told you to peep at someone you shouldn't have!"

"Who asked you to act like a pure white lotus! It's f**king disgusting!"

"Every time you appear before me in the future, I'll beat you up until you don't dare to show yourself before us!"

Huohuo punched and kicked Xue Rou'er on the floor. Her small fist was very powerful while her eyes faintly contained two clusters of flames.

"Xue Rou'er, don't think that Ye Qi that idiot can protect you! If you still dare to find trouble for my mas… sister, I'll set fire and burn your whole family!"

She originally wanted to say master, but recalling Yun Luofeng's orders, she instantly changed and after beating Xue Rou'er up. Huohuo clapped her hands and left this secluded alley without restraint…

Only after a long time did the woman inside the sack struggle free. Currently, she was already badly battered beyond recognition!

She fiercely stared at Huohuo's leaving direction and gnashed her teeth in anger. "Just you wait, I'll never let you have an easy life! The time when Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling return will be the time of your death!"

Jun Fengling had placed huge importance on Ye Ximo, her foster son. If she were aware that her son had been seduced by a woman, and that woman approached him because of the Ye Family's wealth…with Jun Fengling's protective personality, she would never let them get away with it!

Inside a restaurant bustling with noise and excitement, the red-robed lady sat by the window and had a worrying expression while her brows knitted together. A handsome man dressed in brocade clothing sat before her while gently looking at her as he spoke to console. "Jun'er, rest assured. Since we have Feng'er and Xiao'er's portrait, we'll find them soon."

"I hope so."

The red-robed lady softly sighed and spoke bitterly. "If I had known earlier that the two people we met in the Forest of No Return were them, I would have never allowed them to leave. Who would have expected that they would use a false name, resulting in us missing this meeting."

The red-robed lady was not of blaming them as after all, it was their first time coming to Land of No Return, and there was nothing wrong with being prudent. She merely blamed herself for not inquiring in more detail, otherwise, they wouldn't have crossed paths.

Just then, sounds of a commotion spread throughout the restaurant, interrupting Jun Fengling's train of thoughts.

"Have you all heard of this? It's rumored that something happened in Ye City!"

Something happened in Ye City?

Jun Fengling stared blankly momentarily and her red phoenix eyes 1 turned towards the man talking about the incident. Her face that radiated heroic spirit with her eyebrows furrowed increasingly tight and her expression didn't look good.

Don't tell me, someone made trouble for Mo'er while we were out this period of time?

"Ye City? Isn't that Ye Family's young master Ye Jingchen's territory? Although he had been chased out, at the very least he still has Ye's surname. Who had such courage to find trouble with them?"

His table's drinking buddies curiously looked towards the guy who revealed the news and inquired in puzzlement.

"Keke, you wouldn't know this," the guy laughed, "Indeed, there's no one daring enough to find trouble in Ye City, but don't forget, there's young master Ye Ximo who is young and vigorous. My niece is a citizen there, and she personally told me that Ye Ximo had been seduced by a woman and that woman is thinking of emptying Ye Family's Trading Company!"

Hearing this, everyone in the surrounding felt flabbergasted in succession.

"Is this news true?"

"Absolutely! That woman's surname seemed to be Feng and a little brat dressed in red is following alongside her. These two women's ambition isn't small and for Ye City's wealth and riches. They did not hesitate to scheme and seduce young master Ye Ximo."

"Tsk tsk, that woman is seriously incomparably cheap! How did young master Ye take a fancy on such a slut? Since your niece is in Ye City, does she have any other scoop?"

"This…" That guy was taciturn for a long while and said helplessly, "My niece also told me, the woman who seduced young master Ye had also driven a wedge between him and Miss Ye Qi. She even declared that she would be entering the Ye Family by any means! After she entered, she would definitely chase Ye Qi out of the family! My niece couldn't put up with it any longer and wanted to get justice, but was beaten up by her…"

Everyone gasped, seemingly never having heard of such a slut before!

Who did she think she was?

Even if Miss Ye Qi was Ye Jingchen's adopted foster daughter, at the very least, she was also a Ye, but that woman was actually so shameless as to chase Ye Qi out?

Wasn't she thinking too highly of herself?

These people's voices were heard by Jun Fengling and caused her facial expression to suddenly change. "It seems like there was a huge change in Ye City while we were absent this period of time."

Ye Jingchen pondered for a while and asked. "You believe these rumors?"

Jun Fengling shook her head. "I trust Mo'er! It isn't easy if others want to exploit him! Otherwise, I wouldn't have passed him all the estates to manage."

Ye Jingchen smiled. His woman was naturally highly intelligent, so how could she be hoodwinked by these rumors?

"However," Jun Fengling unhurriedly stood up and snorted, "I'd better make a trip back to Ye City! I'd like to know who's the one spreading rumors about my Ye Family!"

A gentle smile curved up on Ye Jingchen's lips. "So we'll first make a trip to the Ye Family to settle this matter before continuing to search for Xiao'er."

Jun Fengling's personality was more protective of her family members. Furthermore, over these years, Yun Xiao had not accompanied alongside her and instead it was Mo'er. She already regarded Mo'er as her biological son, so she would never allow any rumors to harm him!

…

Ye City.

Ever since Yun Luofeng entrusted the Ye Family Trading Company with the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid and other items, it had suddenly caused an uproar in Ye City.

In this continent lacking of spirit medicine, the medicinal effects of the spirit medicine were obvious! To the extent that the entire Ye Family Trading Company was filled with customers all day long without rest.

Normally when two people met, their first question would be, have you eaten? Yet at this moment it had become, have you gone to the Ye Family Trading Company today?

Originally the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid merely caused an uproar in Ye City. It wasn't too long before experts from other places arrived in succession, bring about a situation of supply not meeting demand. As such, lacking any better options, Elder Qin could only raise the requirements for exchange! So as to temporarily prevent Ye Family's trading company from falling into chaos…

Ye residence.

In an exquisite lady's chambers, Ye Qi was seated before a dressing table lost in thoughts when all of a sudden the door was pushed open. She suddenly brightened up and turned to speak. "Big Brother, you've finally… Rou'er why are you here?"

Spotting the lady appearing in her doorway, Ye Qi stared blankly for a moment and her expression once again became dispirited.

It's been so many days, yet Big Brother has yet to pay attention to me. Could it be that he'll never look me in the eye again in the future? Thinking of this, Ye Qi's heart clutched tight and she said with her head hanging dispiritedly, "I thought it was my big brother looking for me. I didn't expect it was you…"

Xue Rou'er walked to Ye Qi's side with gentle steps and her eyes contained a gentle smile. "Qiqi, something happened these days, resulting in me unable to visit you. Are you angry?" Ye Qi shook her head and only then, did she look up at Xue Rou'er. After noticing the scars on her face, she was speechless and in astonishment.

"Rou'er, what happened? Why are you hurt?"

Xue Rou'er's eyes darkened. "It's a long story. As I was having a conversation with my master previously, it was accidentally overheard by the little brat beside Miss Feng. She came out to beat me up and even warned me to leave the Ye residence. In addition, she proclaimed that she would beat me every time she sees me! Therefore, I could only find you when she left the Ye residence."

"What?" Ye Qi was furious and immediately jumped up, with an angry look on her face. "That stinky brat actually dared to be so arrogant? Rou'er why didn't you fight back?"

In Ye Qi's opinion, Huohuo was only a little girl and would certainly not be Xue Rou'er's opponent.

The reason why Xue Rou'er was hurt was that she didn't retaliate.

Hearing this, Xue Rou'er's was filled with helplessness. "Regardless of anything, she's a child! As the proverb says, fathers should be blamed for their failure to teach and her being mischievous and unruly was because her parents didn't teach her well. It really isn't her fault, so how can I raise my hands against a child?"

Her speech was very gentle, to the extent it was hard to imagine there would be a devious mind hidden under this gentle face.

Ye Qi became increasingly furious and immediately wanted to find trouble for Huohuo.

"She's being excessively undisciplined and out of control! If I do not teach her a lesson, she might even treat this Ye Family as her own house."

"Qiqi," Xue Rou'er grabbed on Ye Qi hastily, "She'll never admit if you find her. This will even cause your relation with Brother Ye to worsen, and this is not what I want to see. Compared with your happiness, so what if I suffer some grievances?"

Ye Qi stopped her tracks and heavily sighed. What regrets would she have in this lifetime to have a friend like Xue Rou'er who was considerate of her in all aspects? She truly couldn't understand why her big brother disliked her so much.

"Qiqi, she cannot be blamed for this matter. The reason she beat me up was also partly my own fault. "Xue Rou'er's eyes drooped down with her tone being gentle.

Ye Qi frowned. "What do you mean? Clearly, she was too arrogant so why are you taking all responsibility on yourself?"

"Qiqi…" Xue Rou'er tightly bit on her thin lips, with faint tears accumulated in her eyes, "I was being too nosy. My master's medical skill is superb so I had inquired him if he could cure your foster mother's infertility. My master stated, with one bottle of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, he would diagnose Madam Ye's illness for free."

Similar to a thunderbolt exploding in her mind, Ye Qi was dumbfounded and intense joy gushed forth her heart. After recovering her senses, her hands excitedly held onto Xue Rou'er's shoulders while her voice slightly trembled.

"You mean, your master can cure my foster mother's body?"

Xue Rou'er nodded her head in affirmation. "With one bottle of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, he will diagnose her. In addition, I have confidence in him! Unfortunately, this was heard by that little brat and she came looking trouble for me once my master left…"

Ye Qi was completely mystified, with puzzlement across her face. "How is this related to that little brat? Why did she beat you up for this?"

Xue Rou'er once again drooped her eyes. "Originally, I didn't want to tell you but I'm unwilling for you to be kept in the dark. That little brat wants to obtain the Ye residence's wealth and power, so she wants to seduce Brother Ye! If Madam Ye were to give birth again, then it would bring about a threat to Brother Ye's position. As such, she had come out to warn me."

Originally, Xue Rou'er wanted to slander Yun Luofeng, but Ye Qi was aware that Yun Luofeng had a man! Thus, she could only frame this matter on Huohuo.

"Impossible!" Ye Qi's expression was somewhat ugly, and she shook her head. "That little brat is only eight or nine years old and her wisdom has yet to mature, so how could she have thought of such a scheme? Furthermore, the age disparity between hers and my big brother is too huge."

A sinister glint flashed across Xue Rou'er's eyes and vanished in a flash, "Qiqi, you have to understand. That woman named Feng 1 has unusual wisdom and maybe the little brat seducing Brother Ye was also instigated by her, and her motive is the Ye Family!"

In Ye Qi's mind, Ye Ximo was her reverse scale 1 and she would never allow others to snatch him.

"Rou'er return and wait for my news. I'll find my Big Brother immediately and inform him of the truth!"

Even if she had to brave the danger of falling out with Ye Ximo, she still wanted to uncover their true colors.

"Qiqi, it's useless," Xue Rou'er bitterly smiled. "Brother Ye will never believe you and what you're doing is useless."

"Then what should I do? Allow those people to deceive my big brother?" Ye Qi tightly gripped her hand in a fist, and her expression was somewhat anxious.

A trace of a glimmer flashed through Xue Rou'er's eyes while she spoke deeply. "I have a method…"

"What?" Ye Qi raised her head and looked at Xue Rou'er and asked urgently, "What method?"

Xue Rou'er softly chuckled. "My master will be arriving at the Ye residence in a moment. As long as he obtains the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, he will definitely treat your mother's body. After she completely recovers, Brother Ye will definitely have a whole new level of respect for you. At that time, he will believe everything you say."

Ye Qi's fist gripped increasingly tight. "You mean, I'll still have to let them stay beside Big Brother?"

"This is the only method I have."

Xue Rou'er words caused Ye Qi's body to instantly go limp. She understood this was indeed the sole method right now. Otherwise, with Big Brother's attitude towards her, he would never believe her words.

"Rou'er, when is your master arriving?"

"He left Ye City previously for a few days and right now… he's already on the way." Xue Rou'er smiled and her face was filled with gentleness.

No one would imagine that this gentle and kind-hearted woman had ambitions similar to wild wolves…

Now, whenever she recalled Yun Xiao's handsome and grim look, her expression was somewhat distracted as she secretly made a firm resolution to obtain this man!

…

Without making Ye Qi wait for long, Ye Ximo and others had returned and at the same time, Xue Rou'er's master also arrived outside of Ye residence.

After hearing the servant report, she felt joy in her heart and hastily spoke. "Rou'er, your master has arrived. I'll accompany you to welcome him! Oh right, how certain is your master of treating my foster mother?"

Xue Rou'er replied in all seriousness. "My master had treated patients with similar conditions before and succeeded. Therefore, it can't be said he's a hundred percent confident, but he has at the very least eighty percent confidence!"

"Rou'er," Ye Qi grabbed Xue Rou'er's hands with gratitude on her face, "If he truly succeeds, you'll be our family's benefactor. I'll never forget your kindness…"

Xue Rou'er slightly lowered her head so in this split second, Ye Qi did not see her darkened face. Her master had indeed treated a similar illness, but it was not a success and was a failure instead! It was just that she couldn't let Ye Qi know the truth or otherwise, how could she swindle the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?

As for the treatment afterward… She didn't say it would be a success, did she?

Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was merely the consultation fee and not the treatment fee, and it would be sufficient to find an excuse at that time.

Although Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling were protective, they were also magnanimous and would definitely not punish them because of her master's inability to cure her.

"Qiqi, let's go," Xue Rou'er recovered her senses and raised her head, once again smiling at Ye Qi, "For you, I'll never let the evil schemes of those people succeed! A good woman like Madam Ye shouldn't be unable to have a child!"

Ye Qi did not have other thoughts and nodded and walked out of the room together with Xue Rou'er.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 801-810

Outside the door, an elderly man stood with his arms behind his back. He appeared to be impatient from waiting, and his haughty features were furrowed in a displeased expression with a slight frown.

It was a while before Ye Qi and Xue Rou'er hurried over. After seeing the old man outside the door, Ye Qi suppressed the surge of emotions in her heart and slowly walked to him. The old man in front of them had the demeanor of a strong immortal, making Ye Qi believe in him without any doubts.

However, Ye Qi still asked, "Can you really cure my foster mother?"

The old man's brows slightly furrowed as he coldly stated, "It looks like you don't trust my abilities! If you don't trust me, then I can leave now, and it'll be like I never came! However, let me tell you, if it weren't for Rou'er begging me, I wouldn't save anyone even if you offered a thousand bottles of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, let alone one bottle!"

A skillful physician naturally had his arrogance! If the old man was polite to her, perhaps she would still mull over the validity of this matter. But since he had a prideful attitude, her trust in him increased.

"Senior misunderstood me, I was only casually asking and wasn't doubting you. After all, I haven't heard your name before," Ye Qi politely said with an endearing smile.

"Qiqi," Xue Rou'er hurriedly tugged Ye Qi's clothes with worried features, "my master despises other people doubting his medical skills the most. You're better off not saying anything else."

As expected, Ye Qi's words just caused the elderly man's expression to darken.

He snorted with contempt, "How could people like you know this old man's name? In the past, this old man had no desire for power and lived secluded in the forest! If I didn't take a shine to Rou'er's medical talents, I wouldn't have come out and accepted her as my disciple!"

The elderly man's expression was severe, and his tone had an overwhelming righteousness. The formidable aura emitted by his whole body finally eased Ye Qi's heart.

"Senior, don't worry. As long as you save my foster mother, the Ye Family will agree to any condition that you propose!"

Ye Qi faintly smiled. Foster Mother's infertility had been their sore point for many years! If it weren't for this, Foster Father and Foster Mother would not have been kicked out of the Ye Family. As soon as Foster Mother had a child, the Ye Family would re-accept their branch!

The elderly man haughtily glanced at Ye Qi, "Give me a bottle of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, and I'll immediately diagnose Madam Ye's condition."

Joy burst out in Ye Qi's heart, "The Ye Family Trading Company is managed by my brother, so the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquids are all in his hands. Please follow me first, Senior, I will bring you to meet Older Brother now!"

This time, if she was able to help Foster Mother, Big Brother would definitely think highly of her!

Ye Qi turned to walk out of the estate with Xue Rou'er and the elderly man following behind her. Then, the moment that they stepped out of the main courtyard, a fiery red figure descended from the sky and blocked their path.

"Xue Rou'er, have you forgotten the warning that I gave you? Who permitted you to come here?" Huohuo had her hands propped against her hips as she glared at them.

Her pretty face was filled with anger, and her scarlet dress lightly fluttered in the breeze. It was as though the dress was dyed with fresh blood, so red that it was slightly stinging to the eyes.

Xue Rou'er's face drained of color, and she subconsciously hid behind Ye Qi while timidly looking at Huohuo.

"You darn girl, this is my house! Who gave you the nerve to be this impudent at my house? How did your parents educate you?"

Ye Qi angrily glared at Huohuo. However, after she spoke, Huohuo's figure suddenly appeared in front of her eyes from a few meters away, and a loud slap hit her face.

"How my parents educated me has nothing to do with you, but I will discipline you for Ye Jingchen first!" Huohuo mocked with her chin slightly raised.

Ye Qi was stunned. She did not believe that Huohuo would dare to hit her inside the Ye residence. Especially since she did not notice her movements just now…

"You… how can you hit someone?" Xue Rou'er's voice was very weak and did not have any deterrent force behind it. Her eyes contained a pitiful and delicate light, making others have tender affections for her. "I know that Miss Feng has misunderstandings regarding me and thinks I want to steal her man, but I really don't have any intent for that man. Why do you keep seeking trouble from me?"

Towards the end, Xue Rou'er's voice was full of grief and indignation. If someone unaware heard it, they would certainly think she suffered some great injustice. Clearly, the elderly man was one of them!

He snorted, his lips turning up with a sneer. "I wonder how outstanding that man is to cause his woman to think my disciple wants to snatch him away! Does she really think that her man is universally appealing and everyone would like him? I believe he is beneath my disciple's standards!"

Huohuo glanced at the old man as though she was looking at an idiot.

"My sister's man is naturally very outstanding, your disciple wouldn't covet him otherwise! However, someone like your disciple isn't equal to a millionth of my sister! Even if my sister's husband was blind, he still wouldn't like her!"

Xue Rou'er's eyes darkened. She did not think Yun Luofeng was better than her! It was only because Yun Xiao met Yun Luofeng first that she was unable to interfere. If he met her first, then she would certainly be the one who received his lifelong infatuation!

"Haha!" The elderly man was so angry that he started laughing. "I've lived for a long time, but I've never seen someone as conceited as you! My disciple not only has both looks and talent but also has an extremely fine personality! You actually said she can't compare to that woman? What a joke! If it weren't for Rou'er looking down on your brother-in-law, he would already belong to Rou'er!"

The old man glanced at Xue Rou'er beside him, his features full of self-satisfaction. "The man who my disciple takes a liking to will certainly be very outstanding! Since she didn't like him, it must mean that man is truly inadequate! Also…" his voice briefly paused, suddenly becoming extremely severe. "You, little girl, are quite rude! I want you to apologize to my disciple immediately. Otherwise, I won't treat Madam Ye!"

Ye Qi's heart jolted, and anxiety flickered through her eyes. "Senior, I will definitely have her apologize to Rou'er, you must save my foster mother!"

After saying this, she turned to Huohuo, her charming face instantly turned cold as she rebuked, "Immediately apologize to Rou'er!"

Huohuo's lips pursed. "Even Ye Jingchen doesn't dare to speak to me like this, who are you to do so?"

If it were anyone else who heard Huohuo's disrespect for Ye Jingchen, they would certainly be suspicious of her identity. However, since the current Ye Qi was already so angry that her eyes turned red, her brain did not process it.

"As a guest of the Ye residence, you must obey me! If you don't apologize to Rou'er, then I will kick you out, and you will sleep on the streets!"

She thought that Huohuo would certainly become afraid after she said that, but she was disappointed to realize that her face remained nonchalant even after she threatened her. Just as Ye Qi wanted to fly into a temper, she suddenly caught a glimpse of the people walking out from the rear court, and her eyes brightened instantly.

"Big Brother, you are finally here."

Her eyes always only saw Ye Ximo. As for Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao who were beside him, they were completely overlooked.

"What happened?" Ye Ximo coldly asked with a deep frown.

Ye Qi gloatingly swept her eyes across Huohuo.

Aren't you this audacious because you have Big Brother backing you up? However, you probably did not expect that the most important person in Big Brother's heart is always Foster Mother. He would surely give you up for Foster Mother!

Thinking about this, Ye Qi looked at Ye Ximo and said, "Big Brother, this is Rou'er's master, and he claims that he has a way to treat Foster Mother's infertility."

"What did you say?" Ye Ximo's heart fiercely jolted, and his hands emotionally grasped Ye Qi's shoulders. "Are you speaking the truth? He can really cure Foster Mother's condition?"

Ye Qi nodded with certainty. "That's right, he has the ability. However, this little girl humiliated Rou'er just now, so he plans to leave in anger. If you want to retain him, you must make this girl apologize to Rou'er!"

She gloatingly cast a glance at Huohuo again, and she smiled in schadenfreude. She could already picture Big Brother forcing her to apologize…

The fervor on the man's ruggedly handsome face slowly receded, and his hands also gradually lowered.

"Ye Qi, I can agree to any other request, but I absolutely can't agree to this one!"

The smile on her face abruptly froze and her eyes widened with stupefaction. Her voice was slightly shaky as she asked, "Big Brother, you still want to protect her even now? Without any regard for Foster Mother?"

She did not dare to believe that the big brother who she had always respected was someone like this. He would brush aside his foster mother for a little girl?

"Say no more. I won't agree no matter what!" Ye Ximo's eyes grew colder, his face devoid of emotions.

The elderly man's brows were also furrowed. In his view, having a little girl apologize was a very simple matter, but he did not expect that Ye Ximo would vehemently disagree!

"Master!" Xue Rou'er hurriedly tugged the elderly man's clothes and said quietly, "Don't forget our purpose for coming here."

She purposefully lowered her volume to speak this sentence, but Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao's ears were very sensitive, so they could clearly hear it regardless of how quiet she was.

Yun Luofeng's brows imperceptibly went up as she languidly leaned against a tree trunk and looked at Xue Rou'er with smiling, wicked eyes that glinted with an unclear emotion.

As for Yun Xiao… no matter what Xue Rou'er's purpose for coming here was, as long as that purpose was not Yun Luofeng, then it had nothing to do with him. He would not waste time on unimportant people.

"This old man is magnanimous and won't squabble with a little girl." The elderly man haughtily glanced at Huohuo before turning his gaze toward Ye Ximo and saying, "To be honest, if it weren't for my disciple coming to beg me, I wouldn't treat anyone. But since I've decided to act, my medical fee can't be low. Give me a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid first, then I will diagnose Madam Ye!"

Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?

Ye Ximo's brows furrowed. "The Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid doesn't belong to the Ye Family, so I can't make this decision! You should propose another request."

The elderly man frowned. "Since the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid is sold by the Ye Family Trading Company, then its owner must rely on your trading company! Having her give you a bottle of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid isn't any big deal."

Ye Ximo's frown deepened, and his expression was also livid. "The owner of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid isn't dependent on our Ye Family Trading Company. We have a mutually beneficial relationship, and I don't have to power to demand merchandise from her!"

"That's simple." The elderly man smiled. "Tell her that if she doesn't give you a bottle of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, you will publicize her identity. I imagine she surely wouldn't set herself against Ye Family Trading Company then!"

Ye Ximo grew furious. "The Ye Family Trading Company has its own rules. It absolutely won't divulge a customer's information. You want to make me go back on my word?"

The elderly man's expression also became displeased. "Why don't you know to be more flexible? What is more important, your reputation or your foster mother's health?"

"Haha!" Suddenly, Ye Ximo started laughing. It's unknown whether he was laughing from amusement or anger.

"My Ye Family Trading Company has five 500-year-old medicinal herbs that can be traded with a Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! If you can cure my foster mother, then I will use those herbs to exchange for it!"

The prerequisite was that he must completely cure Foster Mother's condition!

Yun Luofeng wickedly glanced at Ye Ximo and faintly smiled. If Ye Ximo requested it of her, she would not have declined! But he did not do so and chose to use the medicinal herbs in his possession to exchange for the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! Perhaps this was why Ye Ximo gave her a favorable impression.

"Young Master Ye, it's not that I won't cure Madam Ye, but the fee for my treatment is not as simple as one bottle of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid! I require 10 bottles!"

10 bottles of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid required 50 500-year-old medicinal herbs! And the number of medicinal herbs currently possessed by the Ye Family Trading Company could only exchange four bottles at most!

Nevertheless, Ye Ximo uttered between clenched teeth, "Alright, as long as you can cure my foster mother so that she can successfully become pregnant, I can exchange 100 bottles for you, let alone 10."

Worst comes to worst, he would shamelessly return to the Ye Family and obtain enough medicinal herbs to exchange 10 bottles of Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid for Foster Mother.

At the end, Ye Ximo added, "The prerequisite is that you cure my foster mother first!"

The elderly man's expression abruptly darkened, he gave an exorbitant price just now to force Ye Ximo to agree to his previous request, but who knew he would agree to it without hesitation.

He had a fair idea of his own ability. He did not have the skill to treat Jun Fengling to begin with! An intent to back out suddenly burgeoned in his mind at that moment.

Ye Ximo was extremely wily and not as easy to deceive as Ye Qi! It would not be so easy to swindle the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid from him.

If it weren't for the fact that he only had four 500-year-old medicinal herbs and was missing one 500-year-old herb, he would not have used this swindling method.

Thinking to here, the elderly man's eyes shifted a few times before a thought flashed through his eyes. He placed his fist to his lips and dryly coughed before saying, "Alright! I agree to treat Madam Ye first! But I will add another term to the terms of her treatment."

He slightly raised his chin and haughtily looked down on the little girl Huohuo. "Have this girl kneel and apologize to my disciple!"

Since Ye Ximo was so fond of this little girl, he definitely would not agree to his terms, so he could logically back out as well!

As expected, Ye Ximo's eyes darkened, and he coldly stated, "I already said that I absolutely can't agree to your request!"

The elderly man's lips quirked up. "Since you won't agree, forgive me for being unable to comply to your request! Farewell! Rou'er, let's go!"

After saying this, he turned around to leave.

"Hold on!" Ye Qi anxiously stomped her feet. "Big Brother, so what if you have this girl apologize? Could it be that Foster Mother isn't as important as this girl in your heart?"

Ye Ximo's expression grew cold. "Ye Qi, shut up!"

"What right do you have to make me shut up?" Ye Qi furiously turned to Huohuo. "Although the girl is so young, her methods are quite brilliant. Of course, I believe that it's because someone else is instructing her! She wouldn't seduce you like this otherwise!"

Ye Ximo was startled. He did not expect Ye Qi to get the wrong idea about Huohuo and him.

"Ye Qi, what nonsense are you saying?" He lightly frowned. "Huohuo has a special status. If you want to be rude to her and get burned in the end, don't blame me for not advising you!"

Seeing how protective Ye Ximo was about Huohuo, jealousy filled her heart.

"Her status is quite special indeed! The future young lady of the Ye Family! Big Brother, I've misjudged you! I didn't think you would be a pedophile!"

"Ye Qi!" Ye Ximo was smoking from his anger. "Who told you these things?"

Ye Qi retorted with a sneer, "What? Did I hit the mark? I'm only warning you because I'm your sister, this little girl is nothing good! She only approached you because of the Ye Family. This is why she wreaked havoc everywhere and won't allow Senior to diagnose Foster Mother's condition! She's afraid that Foster Mother having her own child would jeopardize your position, but you continue to trust her without a doubt."

Ye Qi's pitch unconsciously got higher, and her face was incredibly furious. "But you? Aren't you letting down Foster Father and Foster Mother by being like this?"

Ye Ximo tightly clenched his fists and it was only by deeply inhaling that he prevented himself from walking up and beating up Ye Qi.

At this time, laughter suddenly traveled from outside the courtyard, especially clear in this silent court.

"What did Mo'er do to let me down? Tell me. I'm very curious how he let down Brother Ye and me."

Ye Qi shuddered and slowly turned around, he looked at the man and woman who dismounted from the handsome horse. Her eyes reddened, and tears of indignance fell down.

"Foster Father, Foster Mother, you've finally returned…"

Dressed in bright red clothing, akin to a scarlet flame, she energetically strode into the courtyard.

Yun Luofeng was taken back, and a light flickered in her wicked eyes as she muttered, "It's them?"

Evidently, she still had a great impression of the woman who inquired about their names back in the Forest of No Return, but she did not anticipate her to be Ye Ximo's Foster Mother.

"Foster Mother," Ye Ximo's expression finally relaxed as he said, "didn't you go to find brother? Why did you come back this quickly?"

Jun Fengling's brows slightly raised. "I heard about the mishap that occurred in Ye City, so I hurried back with your foster father. Mo'er, can you tell me what happened?"

After saying this, her line of sight swept toward Yun Luofeng and she was stunned the moment she caught sight of the two people.

"Foster Mother, it's like this." Ye Ximo glanced at Ye Qi and said, "Xue Rou'er took a liking to Miss Feng's man and purposefully made Ye Qi target Miss Feng and even claim that Miss Feng instructed Huohuo to seduce me. Then, Foster Father and you came back…"

Jun Fengling heard Ye Ximo's words before she regained her wits, astonishment flashing through her phoenix eyes. "Miss Feng?"

"Foster Mother, let me introduce you to two people." Ye Ximo smiled. "These two are my new friends. Her name is Feng Luoyun, and the other is her man, Xiao Yun."

Jun Fengling's sight gradually drifted from Ye Ximo to Yun Luofeng and imperceptibly raised her bows. "Didn't you say you're called Lin Ruobai? And you…" she turned to Yun Xiao, "aren't you called Yun Mo?"

Ye Qi, who originally wanted to complain, was dumbfounded.

Foster Mother knew them?

In comparison, Yun Luofeng, who was exposed on the spot, was not embarrassed at all and earnestly said, "Lin Ruobai is my pet name."

"Oh? Is that so? Since your surname is Feng, why is your pet name Lin?"

"Because my mother's surname is Lin…"

"From what I know, your mother's name is Bai Ling." Jun Fengling smiled, incredibly pleased with herself, as though making Yun Luofeng choke on her words was something that made her proud.

Who told this girl to call herself Lin Ruobai? If she did not use a false name, she would not have searched for them outside for this long! Thankfully, the heavens were blessing her, and she finally found them!

The smile on Yun Luofeng's face slowly disappeared, and her breathing became heavier. "You know me?"

At this time, Yun Xiao, who originally was not paying attention to this dispute, finally turned his face because this matter became related to Yun Luofeng. His eyes bared a barely distinguishable icy glint.

Under his cold gaze, Jun Fengling's lips turned up with a faint smile, and she directly looked at Yun Luofeng with fearless expression. "I don't know you, I only know Yun Luofeng! If you're Yun Luofeng, then you are my acquaintance!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, a dangerous glint flitting through them. "And what is your relationship to her?"

"I'm her mother-in-law. Tell me, what is my relationship to you?" Jun Fengling's smile deepened and intently watched Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng's face finally froze. She said she is her mother-in-law, so she is… Yun Xiao's mother?

After hearing this, Yun Xiao's expression also briefly shifted but quickly returned to its normal lack of expression.

To him, the word 'mother' was already a very distant memory…

So distant that he had already forgotten her face!

Ye Qi's face turned from dark to pale and from pale to dark again. She took a few steps back and tightly bit her lips before asking, "These two people are the ones who Foster Father and Foster Mother wanted to search for?"

The most hilarious part was that she actually wanted to kick them out of the Ye residence! She was nothing but a foster daughter. What right did she have to kick out Foster Mother's biological son and daughter-in-law?

Currently, Ye Qi's mental state had already drastically transformed, and her tightly bit lips remained ghastly pale.

Xue Rou'er's thoughts turned a hundred times. If this man was truly their son, then she wanted to obtain him even more! As long as she became his woman, she would also become the mistress of Ye City. Even Ye Qi and her brother would need to live according to her mood and will.

At that moment, Xue Rou'er decided that she would become Yun Xiao's wife no matter what!

"Crap!" At this time, Ye Ximo, who had been dumbfounded, suddenly cursed, "Isn't Feng Luoyun reversed Yun Luofeng? Xiao Yun reversed is also Yun Xiao! I actually didn't realize this until now! Sister, you have deceived Big Brother terribly!"

He finally understood why he had such a great favorable impression of these two complete strangers! It turned out that Yun Xiao was his younger brother…

"Mo'er," Ye Jingchen did not allow the joy from the family reunion to muddle his brain and turned to Ye Ximo with a gentle look, asking, "can you tell us what happened just now again?"

"Foster Father, to sum it up, these people were accusing Huohuo of receiving orders from Sister-in-Law to seduce me! They also forced Huohuo to apologize to Xue Rou'er, but I didn't agree to it, which is what caused this dispute."

Ye Jingchen's expression gradually darkened, and his line of sight fell on Ye Qi.

Seeing the man's severe expression, Ye Qi's heart trembled. "Foster Father, I…"

"Did your brother speak the truth?" Ye Jingchen harshly interrupted Ye Qi's words.

Ye Qi bit her lips and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Foster Father, I didn't know they were Older Brother and his wife. The physician brought here by Rou'er claimed that he could treat Foster Mother, but Huohuo's rude words caused Senior to be unwilling to diagnose Foster Mother. I merely wanted Foster Mother to be able to carry a child, which is why I wanted Huohuo to apologize to Rou'er."

Seeing the situation turning unfavorable, the old man wanted to sneak away, but before he could go anywhere, Ye Qi already guided the topic to him, and his expression instantly shifted.

Ye Jingchen raised his brows minutely, his sharp gaze shooting to the old man like a knife, and he coldly asked, "You wanted to have Huohuo apologize to Xue Rou'er? I would like to see if you have what it takes!"

Ye Qi's eyes widened in shock. Hasn't Foster Father always dearly loved Foster Mother like a precious treasure? She originally thought that Foster Father would give consideration to Foster Mother's health first when she spoke those words, but she did not expect him to act the same as Big Brother and protect the little girl without any consideration.

Just where did this girl come from? Why were they so protective of her?

The elderly man's expression turned cold. "Since it's like this, pretend I never came! Rou'er, let's go!"

He turned around, wanting to leave the Ye residence, but the moment he took a step, bright laughter rang out behind him.

"You claimed that you could treat me?" Jun Fengling's lips quirked up and she walked to beside Ye Jingchen with a cold smile.

Joy entered Ye Qi's heart, and her previously anxious heart finally settled. As long as Foster Mother wanted to be treated, then based on her authority in Ye City, Foster Father certainly would not dissent from her!

"That's right!" the elderly man uttered between clenched teeth.

Even now, he continued to maintain that he could treat Jun Fengling and absolutely would not admit he came here to swindle them.

Jun Fengling's brows went up. "Back then, Brother Ye searched for famous doctors all over for me, and they all said that they could not treat my condition, but you can allegedly treat me. So, I only have one question, what is your name on this continent?"

"My name isn't something you deserve…" The old man looked up and was about to say that Jun Fengling did not deserve to know in an attempt to keep up his pretense but ended up being interrupted by Ye Qi.

"Foster Mother, he is named Wu Lin. He has been living in seclusion deep in the mountains in the past, so he is not as well-known as the other godly doctors."

At that moment, the elderly man's expression drastically changed, and he viciously glared at Ye Qi. Xue Rou'er's expression also was not too great. She should not have told this idiot Master's name!

This idiot truly could not accomplish anything but was liable to spoil everything!

"Wu Lin?" Jun Fengling smiled, "Why haven't I heard of anyone with your name on this continent? Who's your teacher?"

The elderly man's complexion was dark as he tightly clenched his fists, cold sweat dripping down his back. "If you haven't heard of me, it's because you are too ignorant! I dare to say that my medical skill might not be the best in the world, but it is certainly second best!"

"Is that so?" The smile in her eyes deepened as she slowly walked toward the old man and said with raised brows, "Then treat me right now. I would like to see your skill!"

The old man gnawed on his teeth. "I won't take back the words I said. Unless that girl apologizes, I won't do anything."

Right after the elderly man spoke his words, an ice-cold longsword was abruptly positioned on his neck, making him freeze.

He dumbfoundedly looked up and was met with the woman's valiant and graceful bearing. Her red clothes made her appear like wind and fire, domineering and alluring.

"You either treat me or choose to die! Having Huohuo apologize? No way!"

The elderly man was completely stupefied. On this continent, the status of a physician was very noble. Regardless of how strong someone was, they would still be polite to a renowned physician. He never expected that Jun Fengling, this malicious woman, would be domineering to this extent and directly use a sword to threaten him.

He harshly swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his heart ceaselessly trembling.

How could he be able to treat Jun Fengling's condition?

"Or is it that you have no way of treating me?" As soon as Jing Lingfeng put some force to the sword in her hand, a red cut appeared on his neck. "You should know well the price of coming to Ye City to swindle people!"

Cold sweat trickled down the old man's forehead as his geriatric face drained of colors. Under Jun Fengling's threat, he could not withstand it and knelt on the ground with a plop.

"Madam Ye, I was wrong! I shouldn't have come to the Ye residence to swindle people. I couldn't cure you from the start. I beg you to let me go!" The old man kowtowed, his head fiercely banging against the ground.

Compared with surviving, his pride was useless. Nothing was more important than surviving!

Ye Qi was dumbstruck and looked at the old man kneeling on the ground with disbelief, her face as white as paper.

She was deceived by this old thing? And even deepened her conflict with Big Brother because of this? Thinking to this point, an endless fury rushed into her heart, and she walked up, viciously kicking the old man's chest.

"You old b*stard, you dared to lie to me! You even caused me to fight with Big Brother and misunderstand Second Brother and Second Sister-in-Law! This was all your fault!"

Ye Qi's face was completely red from anger, and the force behind her kick grew stronger. She would like nothing more than to kick the old thing to death!

"Remember, the possessions of the Ye residence are not that easy to swindle! Also, I, Jun Fengling, always hold a grudge! So I will publicize your actions today and let everyone in the world learn of your conduct!"

The old man's legs weakened, and he fell to the ground with lifeless eyes and despair rushing into his heart. Jun Fengling was a member of the Ye Family, and no one would doubt her words. If his swindling was brought to light, there would be no place for him on this continent!

"Get lost already!" Jun Fengling harshly shouted.

The old man hurriedly scrambled up from the ground and darted out of the estate, afraid that he would suffer from Jun Fengling's inhuman revenge if he stayed.

Xue Rou'er watched the old man's departing figure, stupefied, as though she had not recovered from this sudden turn of events.

"Xue Rou'er," Ye Qi furiously yelled, "shouldn't you give me an explanation?"

Upon hearing Ye Qi's angry voice, Xue Rou'er suddenly covered her face and started crying. "I'm sorry, it's my fault! I had too much faith in my master, so I believed him when he said he had an 80% chance. I really didn't know he wanted to swindle the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid."

Tears dripped from the gaps of her fingers, and her body was madly trembling from her immense sadness.

"Qiqi, this is all my fault! I nearly harmed your family! I don't have the right to see you ever again."

Xue Rou'er was already crying this pitifully, so how could Ye Qi bear to continue blaming her? Moreover, from the bottom of her heart, she believed that Xue Rou'er was merely deceived by Wu Lin.

"Rou'er, I shouldn't have blamed you just now, you're also innocent and this matter has nothing to do with you." Ye Qi gently comforted as her expression eased.

Their conversation caused Yun Luofeng to involuntarily glance at Ye Qi first and then Ye Ximo, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

As expected, seeing how easily Ye Qi believed Xue Rou'er, Ye Ximo's complexion was not too great, and he snorted before turning around to head into the rear court.

"Miss Xue," a glint flickered through Jun Fengling's eyes before she turned to look at the crying girl with a small smile, asking, "Mo'er said that you like Xiao'er?"

Xue Rou'er panicked a little and hurriedly explained herself, "Madam, I know I come from a humble background, so I'm not worthy of Young Master Xiao, so how could I dare to have such presumptuous thoughts?"

She claimed that she only acknowledged she was unworthy of Yun Xiao due to her humble background, but she did not deny that she liked Yun Xiao. After all, in Xue Rou'er's mind, what mother doesn't hope for her son to be universally loved? If she said that she did not like Yun Xiao, how could she still accept her in the future as Yun Xiao's mother?

"Oh," Jun Fengling lightly nodded, "that's good, you do know your place and realize my Xiao'er isn't someone that you can desire."

Xue Rou'er's expression instantly turned pale, and she tightly bit down on her lips without a sound.

Seeing her appearance, Ye Qi had some pity for her, but she did not dare to say anything in front of Jun Fengling and could only look at Xue Rou'er apologetically.

"Madam, don't worry," Xue Rou'er's looked up with a forlorn smile, "I really don't have any motives toward Young Master Xiao. Although he will have many concubines in the future, I won't be included among them."

Although she could not obtain Yun Xiao now, she still must cause trouble for Yun Luofeng and make her understand that as Ye Jingchen's step-son, Yun Xiao absolutely could not only have her!

Hence, after saying this, Xue Rou'er could not resist peering at Yun Luofeng.

Who knew that the girl would act like she did not hear her words and was only concerned about whispering something to the man beside her that made his cold expression melt in a heartbeat. His eyes, which were as dark as the night, looked at her with deep affection.

Xue Ruo'er bit her lips, and a dark light flashed through her downcast eyes.

I'll let you gloat a little longer! Since Jun Fengling is his mother, she must long for her son to have a countless number of women and to have a many progenies! No matter how in love they are, she could be his, but he could never be hers alone!

However, the woman's displeased voice was suddenly heard above her, "I'm glad you think this way! But there's no need for concubines. I don't wish for my son to have a restless household!"

Initially, Jun Fengling was only aloof towards Xue Rou'er, but now, it had progressed to dissatisfaction.

Xue Rou'er suddenly realized her error, and her face turned paler. How could she forget! Ye Jingchen only had Jun Fengling for all these years! Even when she could not give birth to any children, he still did not take any concubines!

However, she actually stupidly mentioned that Yun Xiao would take concubines in the future in front of Jun Fengling! Wasn't that the same as offending her?

"Madam, I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking. I didn't mean it." Xue Rou'er was very upset.

How could a woman as domineering as Jun Fengling accept her man to have multiple women? Her ideology had already transcended the secular world!

"You spoke without thinking?" Jun Fengling sneered, "Why do I feel like you are a smart person? How can someone like you speak without thinking? Forget it, you should leave. Come to the Ye residence less from now on and have less contact with my children."

Towards the end, Jun Fengling was already impatient and did not want to sugarcoat her words.

Xue Rou'er wiped the tears from her eyes and swiftly darted out of the courtyard.

"Rou'er!" Ye Qi stamped her foot, wanting to chase after her. However, before she could take more than two steps, Jun Fengling's rebuke was heard from behind.

"Stop right there!"

Ye Qi turned around resentfully, "Foster Mother, why do you all target her like that?"

Jun Fengling lightly sighed, "Qiqi, you should listen to your brother more. He won't hurt you. The ones who truly hurt you are those who you deem as innocent."

Ye Qi was startled. Was Foster Mother referring to Rou'er? How could that be? Why would Rou'er hurt her?

"Return to your room, and think about it," Jun Fengling swept her eyes across Ye Qi before turning around and walking toward Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, a smile appearing on her gorgeous face. "What? Don't you two have something to say to me?"

Yun Luofeng's lips turned up with a languid smile. "I didn't expect you to be Yun Xiao's mother. It looks like we have quite the predestined affinity. Am I correct, Auntie?"

"Why do you still call me auntie?" Jun Fengling pretended to be displeased, but her eyes were full of happiness. "Since you are Xiao'er's fiancée, you should naturally call me mother."

"Mother."

She and Yun Xiao would get married sooner or later. It was no big deal to call her 'Mother' early, so she did not reject Jun Fengling's suggestion.

"How well-behaved." Her address made Jun Fengling beam with joy in response. "Calling me mother was a good choice. After all, I've prepared a gift for you already."

She pulled out a jade pendant from the folds of her robe and stuffed it into Yun Luofeng's hand. The vivid character 'Jun' was very eye-catching on the pendant and gleamed under the sun…


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 811-820

When they saw Jun Fengling pull out the jade pendant, Ye Jingchen and Ye Qi were both startled, shock entering their gaze.

Although they were not aware of the history of the pendant, they knew that Jun Fengling had always treated this pendant like a precious treasure! But she actually gave it to Yun Luofeng without batting an eye? Normally, she could not bear to even have someone touch it, let alone giving it to someone! Yun Luofeng's importance in her heart was apparent from this.

"This jade pendant doesn't have many uses for you, but the materials of the pendant are a bit special, and it can block mortal injuries for you three times! However, it's only three times. After the third time, it will become a normal jade pendant."

Yun Luofeng was briefly taken back. "Does this pendant have some other special meaning to you? It's not suitable for you to give it to me, right?"

Jun Fengling smiled. "This pendant was given to me by my father, who is also your grandfather. It has accompanied me for many, many years, but it has no other use besides a remembrance token for me. For you though, you often provoke strong enemies, and I can't be at ease if you don't have some protection items with you."

It was evident that Jun Lingfeng knew Yun Luofeng's personality long ago. She had always immediately started hitting without asking questions and made enemies no matter where she was! This was why she took out her beloved jade pendant.

Yun Luofeng was moved. Without mentioning the effect of the pendant, just the fact that Jun Fengling gave her a memorial item that her father left for her already indirectly proved she thought of her as family. Especially since her tone was incredibly indulgent, it was as though she did not care that Yun Luofeng made enemies and was only worrying about her safety.

Jun Fengling looked at Yun Xiao with a smile and inquired, "How about you? We haven't seen each other for many years, don't you have something to say to Mother?"

Yun Xiao's cold expression slightly shifted, but he could not utter 'Mother' in the end. After thinking about it a little, he asked, "You set up a betrothal between me and the Ling Family?"

After hearing this, Jun Fengling tightly furrowed her brows. "That rings a bell, but it's been so long that I have nearly forgotten about it."

"Where is the betrothal token?" Yun Xiao's voice was low and rough.

"I lost it." Jun Fengling's lips quirked up.

Lost it?

Yun Xiao's expression darkened in a flash. He had such a hard time breaking the engagement because she lost the betrothal token?

"What? Did someone from the Ling Family look for you to get engaged to you?" Jun Fengling asked with a raise of her brows.

Although Ye Jingchen had an acquaintance from Longxiao Continent and received news of Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng over the years, normal people could not enter the location of the Xiao Family! Hence, Jun Fengling had no clue about the events that occurred back at the Xiao Estate!

"They wanted to break the betrothal, and I agreed," Yun Xiao dryly glanced at Jun Fengling, "However, they firmly believed that I was only verbally agreeing and was not actually willing to break the betrothal, which is why I hid the betrothal token."

"What?"

As soon as Jun Fengling heard this, she flew into a rage and angrily said, "Wasn't it enough for those people to expel you from the Xiao Family?! They actually came to you again and said my son wasn't willing to break his engagement with a little girl from the Ling Family? It was the Xiao Family who decided your betrothal back then. I never thought that a little girl from the Ling Family was worthy of you!"

Yun Xiao's low voice was heard again, "The members of the Xiao Family also said that you were taken away by a mysterious person. Is that person someone from the Ye Family?"

Jun Fengling started before shaking her head. "The one who took me away wasn't from the Ye Family. I only became acquainted with Brother Ye later in the Forest of No Return."

Then, she turned her head and looked at Ye Jingchen with a faint smile and an intense affection in her eyes. "Back then, that mysterious person left after taking me away. Later I inadvertently received news about that woman from the Xiao Family tossing you into the Forest of No Return, so I went there to search for you! Who knew that I would not only be unable to find you but also suffer serious injuries? Brother Ye saved me while passing by and brought me back to the Ye Family."

Jun Fengling smiled—her smile was beautiful to the point of dazzling people.

"Xiao'er, I wasn't by your side these past years, but I know the basics of everything that happened to Feng'er and you. I'm very honored to have such an excellent son and daughter-in-law."

She slowly retracted her gaze and held Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao's hands, placing them close together.

"This life, I don't wish for anything other than you two spending the rest of your life together hand in hand."

Ye Jingchen quietly walked over to Jun Fengling's side, and a gentle smile appeared on his lips.

During these past years, only he knew how tormented Jun Fengling was! If there were no news coming from the other continent to support her, perhaps she would not have been able to continue holding on…

"Since you gave me a greeting gift, I also prepared a present for you." Yun Luofeng put away the pendant and took out two fruits from her space ring and handed one each to Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen. "These two fruits are my greeting gift for you."

Ye Qi was dumbfounded. Her foster mother gave her such a valuable jade pendant as a greeting gift, but she merely took out two fruits as a half-hearted present? How could someone be stingy to this extent?

Jun Fengling did not mind though and happily accepted the fruit while saying, "Isn't there a saying 'It's not the gift that counts, but the thought behind it'? The fruit that my daughter-in-law gives me is definitely better than a fruit from outside."

The fruits that Yun Luofeng took out were shockingly spiritual fruits bred from the red hackberry fruits. Because the outer appearance went through some changes after the breeding, Jun Fengling was unable to recognize it as a red hackberry fruit.

She placed the fruit on her lips and took a small bite. Instantly, its sweet juice flowed into her mouth, relaxing her entire body.

Boom!

Suddenly, Jun Fengling's body shuddered, and a powerful spiritual energy erupted from her body and knocked open the bottleneck that had been preventing her from advancing to the next level. Above her head, the spiritual energy from the heavens and earth circulated endlessly, announcing that she had successfully advanced a level.

"What happened?" Ye Ximo hurriedly ran out from the rear court. The moment he entered, he saw his parents and sister stunned in place with confusion on their face. He quickly became just as stunned when he saw the spiritual energy whirling above Jun Fengling. He asked with a blank stare, "Foster Mother… you made a breakthrough?"

Foster Mother had been stuck at the bottleneck for several years already and did not have any previous signs of a breakthrough, so how did she suddenly break through now?

Jun Fengling was the first to come back to her senses. She clearly understood that she only broke through because of the fruit that Yun Luofeng gave her, and a peculiar light involuntarily surfaced in her eyes. "Feng'er, can you tell me what happened?"

Instantly, their eyes gathered on Yun Lufoeng and waited for her to give them an answer.

Yun Luofeng shrugged. "Your luck was rather good, and you happened to be at the bottleneck, so you were able to use the spiritual fruit to break through."

Of course, there was another reason that Jun Fengling could break through. Several days ago, she was suddenly inspired to pour the bottle of holy water that she received from Lin Ruobai's father on the red hackberry tree! However, she did not know the effects of a spiritual fruit watered by the sacred water, so she used this opportunity to test it out.

She did not expect for the spiritual fruit to have a higher potency than previously, so much so that it could allow a god-level spirit cultivator to break through! It truly exceeded her expectations!

Thinking to this point, Yun Luofeng could not help but look at Yun Xiao.

"These things are useless for me," Yun Xiao explained after sensing Yun Luofeng's thoughts.

The method that he learned was relatively peculiar, so these items that relied on exterior forces to break through was completely useless for him.

Yun Luofeng raised her brows without much disappointment in her eyes. They only had to wait for her to break through to god level before she could dual cultivate with Yun Xiao. At that time, both of their strengths would progress.

"Sister-in-law, I didn't expect you to have such a good item in your possession." Ye Ximo aggrievedly looked at Yun Luofeng. "Why don't you know to give a greeting gift to your brother too?"

Yun Luofeng glanced at Ye Ximo. "If you encounter a bottleneck while advancing to god level in the future, I can sell a fruit to you."

The corner of Ye Ximo's mouth twitched, and the grievance in his eyes grew. "Sister-in-law, you're being biased. The ones in Foster Father and Foster Mother's hands are given by you. Why do I have to buy mine?"

Yun Luofeng nodded in agreement. "I am very biased indeed. However, I can't help it. It's not my fault that my heart was born slanted 1 ?"

Ye Ximo felt so wronged that he almost started crying, and his eyes were brimming with resentment, making him look like he was abandoned by someone.

"Big Brother Ye," Yun Luofeng did not know whether to laugh or cry and clapped Ye Ximo's shoulder with an upward turn of her lips, "forget it. I won't tease you. After you reach god level, I will give a spiritual fruit to you…"

It was only then that a smile finally appeared on his face. Having Yun Luofeng's guarantee was more important than anything.

Ye Qi also wanted Yun Luofeng's spiritual fruit, but after recalling her actions toward her, she could not voice her desire no matter what.

Yun Luofeng turned to look at Jun Fengling with raised brows. "I heard that you are infertile?"

Jun Fengling nodded and sighed before answering, "An old, hidden disease causes me to be unable to carry a child now. We've searched for innumerable godly doctors, but they all can't treat it."

This was why they were kicked out of the Ye Family.

Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment before saying, "Let me take a look."

"Alright." Jun Fengling knew Yun Luofeng's ability, so she did not reject and smiled. "However, don't be pressured at all. Even if my body can't be treated, it's nothing big. I only regret being unable to leave a child behind for Brother Ye."

She already had Yun Xiao, so she naturally did not mind, but she regretted being unable to leave an heir for Ye Jingchen.

"Do you need to take my pulse?" Jun Fengling asked while looking up and extending her wrist.

"I never need to take a pulse when I treat people."

Yun Luofeng only needed to glance at someone to determine their condition. This was why she knew her body's condition the first time that she met Jun Fengling. However, that was only a rough assessment, and she needed to attentively observe if she wanted to thoroughly understand it.

It was a long while before Yun Luofeng retracted her gaze. "I understand your condition. It's no big deal, I can treat it."

I can treat you…

The girl's airy voice was like a heavy hammer, fiercely pounding on the heart of everyone present and making them jolt.

Jun Fengling blankly stared at the girl and clearly did not fully comprehend her words yet.

"You… you are speaking the truth?"

She can truly treat me?

Yun Luofeng lightly nodded, "I'm missing some herbs, so have someone bring those herbs here later, and I will start treating you today!"

Jun Fengling and Ye Jingcheng looked at each other and saw the excitement in each other's eyes. If she could really get pregnant, then the people from the Ye Family would not have the right to expel them from the clan!

"Alright!" Ye Lingchen suppressed the excitement in his heart and said, "Give me a list of the herbs that you need and I'll immediately send someone to obtain them!"

She had heard of Yun Luofeng's medical skill since long ago, so if she said she could treat her, then she believed she had this ability.

"Brother Ye, I will leave this matter to you then. I still have many things to say to Xiao'er and Feng'er. Don't disturb us before dinner."

Jun Fengling blinked at Ye Jingchen and instantly took Yun Luofeng's hand, pulling her toward the rear court.

Seeing that she was taking Yun Luofeng away, Yun Xiao naturally followed as well.

"Ye Qi," Ye Ximo looked away from Yun Luofeng's figure and turned to the ashen Ye Qi with a small frown, "they are your brother and sister-in-law. Be more polite to them from now on. Don't be used by other people."

Ye Qi was started and lowered her head, quietly muttering, "Rou'er was also deceived. She's innocent."

Although she said it very faintly, Ye Ximo still heard it and snorted, "I don't care how much you trust Xue Rou'er. I only know that those two are Foster Father and Foster Mother's family! Without Foster Father and Foster Mother these past years, we wouldn't exist! I won't allow you to do anything that will hurt Younger Brother and his wife!"

He paused briefly before adding, "If you were anyone else, I wouldn't say anything to you. I'm only willing to say this much to you because you're my sister! I don't hope for our family to never have peace."

Although he had never met Yun Xiao before this, he knew how much his brother had suffered while outside. Now that he and sister-in-law uneasily returned, how could he permit other people to continue hurting them?

Ye Qi looked up. "I don't like Yun Luofeng! Who told you to yell at me because of them? However, I like Foster Father and Foster Mother. For their sake, I wouldn't do anything to hurt them, don't worry."

Ye Ximo did not say anything else and merely shot Ye Qi another cold glance before turning around to head toward the rear court.

If his younger sister was not too stupid, perhaps it would not be so bad… However, he did not like her stupidity!

Ye Qi slightly lowered her eyes, and hesitation flashed through her eyes, but in the end, she decided to leave the Ye residence.

…

Ye Qi only just walked into the tall and extravagant restaurant before she ran into a woman wearing red clothes.

The woman was especially stunning, akin to a red peony, gorgeous and sumptuous.

"Hold on…" Seeing Ye Qi walking pass, the red-clothed woman suddenly called out, blocking her steps.

"You again?" A small frown appeared on Ye Qi's pretty face. She impatiently glanced at the red-robed woman and asked, "Why do you keep bothering me?"

Ever since this woman found her a few days ago, she kept praising Yun Xiao in front of her, but her heart already admitted Ye Ximo, so she would not like other men no matter how good they were.

"Miss Ye, I don't have any bad intentions. I only wanted to tell you everything that I know! I heard that your missing second brother is a besotted and exceptional good man. If you obtain him, he will certainly only have affections for you, so I merely want to help you…"

"Apologies, I'm not interested." Ye Qi's expression darkened. "If you don't have anything else, don't find me. If my foster father and mother heard your words, they definitely wouldn't let me off!"

Hearing this, Jin Yu's brows went up. "You don't have any interest in Yun Xiao indeed, but I know who's the person in your heart."

Ye Qi's body abruptly froze. She spun around with ice in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jin Yu's face was coldly gorgeous. "Don't you understand what I mean? Do you want me to say Ye Ximo is the one you like in front of everyone? However, I heard that Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao are already here, but the one you like keeps protecting them and opposing you. Don't you hate it?"

She successfully saw Ye Qi's abrupt change of expression and slowly approached her.

"So, we can cooperate! As long as you're willing…"

"Enough!" Ye Qi started trembling and angrily shouted, "My life was given by Foster Father and Foster Mother, but you want to make me pay back their kindness with malice? So what if I dislike them? I still won't do anything that will make Foster Mother sad!"

Jin Yu was taken back. Just as she wanted to say something else to provoke Ye Qi, the girl headed up to the second floor and disappeared from her sight.

Watching the direction that Ye Qi left, Jin Yu's heart suddenly sunk. A cold smile appeared on her face and she turned around, wanting to leave the restaurant.

However, a soft voice was suddenly heard from the side. "You know Yun Luofeng?"

Jin Yu turned around with raised brows and was met with a gentle and beautiful face.

The pretentious girl was dressed completely in white. Hatred flashed through her eyes in the blink of an eye, but Jin Yu still easily caught it.

"You are…" Jin Yu asked with a slight frown.

Xue Rou'er tightly clenched her fists. "I'm Ye Qi's friend and have a close relationship with the Ye Family."

"You know Yun Luofeng?" Jin Yu's lips quirked up. "You are enemies with her?"

"That's right, we are irreconcilable enemies!" Xue Rou'er purposefully lowered her voice, and an intense hatred emitted from her eyes. If someone unaware saw this, they would think the other person excavated her ancestors' graves.

"Tell me more." Jin Yu was quite interested.

Yun Luofeng had not arrived the Land of No Return for that long, but she had already made an enemy? More than that, an irreconcilable enemy?

It turned out her master was correct, Yun Luofeng was a troublemaker! There was not anyone who she had not provoked!

Xue Rou'er restrained the malice in her eyes. "She stole my man. Is that considered an irreconcilable enmity?"

Jin Yu was startled, and her lips turned up with a sneer. "Your man? Are you referring to Yun Xiao?"

"That's right!" Xue Rou'er snorted, "I don't think I am worse than Yun Luofeng. My only shortcoming is meeting Yun Xiao later than her! However, I truly don't understand why Yun Xiao's mother takes such a shine to her but belittles me! From what I heard, Yun Luofeng came from Longxiao Continent, so her status is lower than mine!"

Jin Yu's expression slowly grew cold. She did not like hearing those words. What did she mean she was not worse than Yun Luofeng? If Yun Luofeng was inferior, why would her master want to marry her by any possible means? Was she saying that Yun Xiao had bad taste? Didn't that also mean her master had bad taste?

Jin Yu deeply loved Bai Su, so how could she permit anyone to say anything bad about him? Hence, anger rushed into her heart, and she said with a frosty smile, "There is a method for you to obtain Yun Xiao."

"What method?" Xue Rou'er's eyes lit up as she asked.

A sinister emotion flickered through Jin Yu's eyes. "I have a bottle of medicinal liquid here. You only need to spray it on yourself, and it will make the one you want to seduce fall deeply in love with you."

After saying this, Jin Yu dug out a bottle from the folds of her clothes and handed it to Xue Rou'er.

"I originally wanted to give this to Ye Qi, but that girl didn't fall into my trap, so I can only give it to you."

Xue Rou'er hesitantly accepted the bottle and asked, "This medicinal liquid can really make Yun Xiao fall in love with me?"

She was used to being cautious. This medicinal liquid might be poisonous, which was why she asked that.

Jin Yu coldly chuckled. "You only need a drop of this liquid, and it will have an effect. If you don't believe me, you can find someone else to test it out. I can only help you to this point."

Only after hearing that did Xue Rou'er put away the bottle without worry. She looked up at Jin Yu and asked with suspicion, "Why do you want to help me?"

Jin Yu glanced at her. "My master likes Yun Luofeng and wants to separate them! Otherwise, why do you think I went to Ye Qi? I already said my piece, whether you are willing to use this medicinal liquid is up to you."

She was not as patient toward Xue Rou'er as she was with Ye Qi. After saying everything necessary, she left the restaurant without any hesitation.

Not long after Jin Yu walked out of the restaurant, she turned into an alley, and a small figure descended from the sky and landed in front of her.

"Master," Jin Yu respectfully called while kneeling on the ground and cupping her fists.

A young boy stood in front of her. He was very fair and adorable, but his face contained a bewitching and cold quality that did not match his age, and his dark eyes twinkled with an eerie light.

"Why did you do that just now?" Bai Su slowly walked over to Jin Yu and raised his chin up, haughtily looking down at the kneeling woman. "Didn't you know that Yun Xiao is impervious to poison? Your Amortentia poison is useless for him."

Jin Yu replied with her head lowered, "This subordinate knows that. It's just, that little girl is too insolent and actually claimed that she wasn't inferior to Yun Luofeng. If Yun Luofeng was truly that lacking, you wouldn't want to marry her, Master! This subordinate doesn't like other people questioning Master's taste, so I acted on my own. Please pardon me, Master."

In the beginning, Jin Yu did not acknowledge Yun Luofeng's excellence either, but she finally witnessed her growth over this past year. Her master would not woo her otherwise.

"Forget it, I can forgive you for this matter, but you must not act on your own in the future!" Bai Su extended his hand and lifted Jin Yu from the ground while saying, "Our hope to use the Ye Family is already shattered. I can only recuperate for now."

"Yes." Jin Yu looked up, her face resuming its usual icy look.

…

Inside a private room of the restaurant, faced with a table full of dishes, Ye Qi did not have any appetite. She tiredly leaned against the back of the chair, and her head was drooping down.

The door of the room was opened at that moment. When she saw Xue Ruo'er walking in, her eyes instantly brightened and she stood up. "Ruo'er, you are here."

Xue Ruo'er walked toward Ye Qi with a faint smile that made her picturesque features bloom.

"Qiqi, you must have waited for a while, right? I'm sorry. Something suddenly came up, so I'm really late."

"It's nothing." Ye Qi generously waved her hand in dismissal. "These dishes are a bit cold though. I will have a waiter heat it up later. Right, Ruo'er, where did you go just now? Why do you have stalks of straw on you?"

Ye Qi brushed away the straw on Xue Ruo'er's back with eyes full of curiosity, missing the panic in Xue Ruo'er's eyes.

"I… I don't know where I acquired it." Xue Ruo'er smoothed her expression and said with a smile, "It's late, let's eat first, then you should go home. Otherwise, Madam Ye will certainly get angry. I don't want your family's peace to be disturbed because of me…"

Xue Ruo'er looked down in sorrow, her face brimming with dejection. It was as though she was both happy about Ye Qi's family reunion and also sad that she could not stay friends with Ye Qi.

Ye Qi originally wanted to grill Xue Ruo'er about whether she really had ulterior motives regarding Yun Xiao, but she was unable to say anything after seeing her like this.

She was about to comfort Xue Ruo'er, but before she could say anything, a muscular man broke in and panted, "Ruo'er, some mishap happened at your house!"

"What did you say?" Xue Ruo'er blinked in confusion as she asked, "What mishap happened at my house?"

"Ruo'er, your house was burned down, and your ill mother was buried in the flames."

The strong man appeared as though he had to use all of his strength to utter those words.

Xue Ruo'er's sight went dark, and her body fell back.

"Ruo'er!" Ye Qi caught Xue Ruo'er with agility, but her voice was trembling. "Why is it like this? Why did a fire start in Ruo'er's house for no reason?"

While Ye Qi's eyes were filled with frantic, Xue Ruo'er opened her eyes and communicated with the man with her eyes.

"I also don't know what happened." The man's eyes flickered as he said, "I heard the neighbors say that there was an eight- or nine-year-old little girl in red who kept loitering near Ruo'er's house. But I don't know whether the fire has anything to do with her."

Eight or nine-year-old little girl in red? Could it be Huohuo?

Ye Qi did not see the look that passed through the two of them, so the first person she thought of after hearing the man's words was Huohuo.

It could not be helped that the little girl had a past record!

"Qiqi!" Xue Ruo'er tightly grabbed Ye Qi's hands as tears flowed down her face. "I believe in Huohuo, this matter definitely doesn't have anything to do with her. Although she fiercely beat me up back then, I don't believe that the girl is cruel to this extent and would commit arson and murder! The only pity is my old, bedridden mother leaving me like this…"

Xue Ruo'er covered her lips while sobbing sporadically, her eyes gleaming with tears. At first glance, her words might be exculpating Huohuo, but in truth, she was telling Ye Qi that the one who committed arson and murder was Huohuo!

Since that girl could viciously beat her up prior to this, what else wouldn't she do?

Fury burst into Ye Qi's heart, and she nearly rushed to seek retribution from Huohuo! However, just as the urge rose up in her, she suddenly recalled Ye Ximo's cold eyes, and it immediately cleared her head.

"Ruo'er, come with me to the Ye residence, and I will ask whether she did this. Also, since you have nowhere else to go, I will beg Foster Mother to let you stay a few days."

Xue Ruo'er froze and even forgot to keep crying.

According to Ye Qi's personality, after hearing those words, shouldn't she immediately go to kill Huohuo in anger to avenge her? Why was she going to inquire about the truth of the matter still?

No matter what though, she would be able to stay at the Ye residence tonight! As long as she stayed there, she would have a chance to obtain Yun Xiao! Once Yun Xiao fell in love with her, the command of Ye City would be in her hands!

…

Compared to the dispute occurring in the outside world, the Ye residence appeared to be full of joy and harmony.

However, at this time, a male servant walked in and hurriedly reported, "Master, Madam, Miss has returned, and Miss Xue is with her."

While outside, everyone called Ye Jingchen 'Young Master', but the servants of the Ye residence all called him 'Master'.

Hearing that Xue Ruo'er came to the Ye residence again, Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling both did not look too pleased.

"I already said my home doesn't welcome that girl, why doesn't Qiqi listen?" Jun Fengling furrowed her brows. "Moreover, I told Qiqi to stay at home and reflect on her mistakes, who permitted her to go out?"

"Madam, Miss said that Miss Xue's home was burned down, so she has nowhere else to live now!" the servant reverently reported, "Also, Miss also said that she brought Miss Xue here to verify something."

Jun Fengling's eyes darkened. "Let them come in. I would like to see what they came here to verify."

As her foster daughter, Ye Qi typically did not need to be announced when she came to see her, but because she had Xue Ruo'er with her, she was stopped by the servants.

In the face of all this, Yun Xiao remained expressionless and silently peeled off grape skin for Yun Luofeng before lifting the translucent grape to her lips.

"Cough, cough," Jun Fengling dryly coughed before glaring at Ye Jingchen in reproach beside her. "Do you see how considerate and warm my son is? Why don't you learn from him?"

Ye Jingchen chuckled and slipped his arm around Jun Fengling's shoulders. "If you wanted me to feed you grapes, you should have mentioned it sooner. When don't I satisfy your wishes?"

Jun Fengling slapped his arm away and playfully protested, "Why do you need me to say these things? You doing it on your own and you doing it after a reminder from me are two completely different things! If you need me to remind you, then the action loses its meaning. I think you should learn from my son."

Ye Jingchen coughed in embarrassment. Someone as old as him still needed to have a junior teach him how to woo a woman? However, if it could make Jun Fengling smile, perhaps he could go learn a few tricks from him…

If those old antiques from the Ye Family learned of this though, they would probably harp on him about it for a long while.

While Ye Jingchen contemplated this matter, Ye Qi and Xue Ruo'er were already walking in from outside the door. The current Xue Ruo'er was incredibly paled and appeared to have suffered an enormous blow and would collapse at any moment, as though a light breeze would knock her over.

"Qiqi," Jun Fengling asked with a frown, "you said you came to us to verify something, what is it?"

Ye Qi glanced at Huohuo, who was sitting at the table and eating an apple. "Foster Mother, Ruo'er's house was burned down just now. According to witnesses, they saw Huohuo appear near there, so I came here to verify where Huohuo went half an hour ago."

Huohuo took a bite of the apple and looked up a Ye Qi as she asked in a childish tone, "Are you saying that I set her house on fire?"

Ye Qi bit her lips. "That's not what I meant. I only came to ask where you were during that time."

"Although that's not what you meant, you still suspect me of committing arson." Huohuo stood up with a cold smile and roughly tossed the remaining half of the apple at Xue Ruo'er.

Xue Ruo'er was caught by surprise, and the apple forcefully slammed into her head, turning it red.

Ye Qi was startled, not expecting Huohuo to directly act without a word! She did not even have a single explanation!

"Do you see this?" Huohuo looked at Xue Ruo'er and proudly lifted her chin. "If I want to hit her, I'll hit her. If I want to kill her, I'll kill her. I never deny the things I do! But if you want me to take the blame for committing arson, I'm sorry, I won't take this blame!"

Ye Qi grew silent. This girl dared to hit Xue Ruo'er in front of them, so if she was really the one who set the fire, she probably would not deny it. Since she was not admitting to it, did it mean that the true culprit was not her?

"Qiqi," Xue Ruo'er came back to her senses, and looked at Ye Qi with tearful eyes while massaging her aching head, "I already said that she wasn't the arsonist. You should have believed me and shouldn't have come here to ask about this."

Ye Qi was clearly sticking up for her, but when she said it, it became nosily meddling in other people's business!

Jun Fengling's eyes darkened. She had lived for a long time and schemed against many other people, so how could she not hear the deeper meaning behind Xue Ruo'ers words?

"Since we already proved that Huohuo wasn't the one who set the fire, we don't have anything else." Jun Fengling turned her head away from Xue Ruo'er. "I know you don't have anywhere else to go recently, but I don't have any spare rooms for you in the Ye residence, you should go find lodging at some inn instead."

Xue Ruo'er's expression shifted. The Ye residence was giant, so how could it not have any spare rooms? Jun Fengling simply did not want her to stay.

"Madam," Xue Ruo'er hurriedly kneeled down and kowtowed, her head loudly banging against the ground, "I beg you to take me in! I won't stay here for too long, just a few nights at most. I guarantee that I won't cause any trouble for Madam or spy on Young Master Xiao."

After kowtowing to her, she hastily crawled over to Yun Luofeng with a pitiful expression, "Miss Yun, I know you have some misunderstandings about me, but I swear that I truly never had any ulterior motives toward Young Master Xiao. I beg you to let me stay a few days! I'm willing to be your maidservant and serve you."

I will let you run satisfied a little more. After I successfully obtain Yun Xiao's good graces, I will make you pay for today's events!

Xue Ruo'er cast her gaze downward, a malicious light flashing through her eyes.

"Foster Mother…" Ye Qi could not steel her heart to this and was about to speak on Xue Ruo'er's behalf when Jun Fengling's cold voice halted her.

"Enough! Not letting you stay is my idea. Don't harass my daughter-in-law. If you insist on being like this, don't blame me for being rude!" Her palm slammed down on the table, splitting it in half in an instant, and it fell on the ground.

Xue Rou'er was frightened by the power in Jun Fengling's slam. Her misty eyes were full of confusion and incomprehension as she looked at Jun Fengling.

Mother-in-law and daughter-in-law were natural enemies because they loved the same man. In the past, her mother and grandmother fought over the same man every night, to the point of being kicked out by her father's clan in the end.

If her father's clan did not know she had a chance to marry into the Ye Family, they would not agree to re-accept her into the genealogical record. So, it was her first time seeing a mother-in-law as protective of her daughter-in-law as Jun Fengling! The thing that crushed her heart was that the one who was being protected was not her!

Xue Rou'er subconsciously bit her lips, and her long eyelashes hid the malice in her eyes. It took a while for her to calm her emotions and look up pitifully while saying in a quiet voice, "Apologies, I've been a hassle. Someone with my family background is hard for other people to accept to begin with! Don't worry, I won't bother the Ye Family from now on and won't appear in front of Qiqi either."

After saying that, Xue Rou'er shot one final glance at Ye Qi, her eyes full of conflict and reluctance, before turning around and walking out of the main hall.

"Rou'er!" Ye Qi hastily shouted, her eyes brimming with anxiety. But she knew that Foster Mother did not like Xue Rou'er, so she did not dare to plead for her.

"Wait."

Suddenly, a wicked voice was heard, making Xue Rou'er stop moving.

"Feng'er?" Jun Fengling glanced at Yun Luofeng with confusion, "Do you have something else to say?"

"Mother, I'm born protective. Since I consider Huohuo as one of my own, I absolutely won't permit anyone to slander her." Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes, an evil light flashing pass. "So since she stepped into the Ye residence, she shouldn't think about leaving!"

Xue Rou'er body froze before turning around to face Yun Luofeng, her face pale. "You… what do you mean? I was inside a restaurant back then. Qiqi can testify for me that it was only because someone came to inform me that I learned about what happened at my house. Moreover, it was also other people who saw someone who looked like Huohuo appear near my house. I believed her from the start."

Ye Qi nodded and added in agreement, "Rou'er spoke the truth. I can verify that she didn't know about this beforehand."

"Qiqi!" Jun Fengling shouted at Ye Qi in warning as her brows furrowed, then she looked at Yun Luofeng. "Feng'er, you did the right thing! Huohuo can't be wrongly accused without a good cause! So I support your endeavor."

Yun Luofeng's lips turned up with an evil smile. "Since it's like that, I'll allow Xue Rou'er to stay at the Ye residence as she wishes. Before that, I will send someone to investigate the truth of the matter."

In order words, Xue Rou'er was under house arrest inside the Ye residence, and she would only be released after Yun Luofeng discovers the true arsonist. However, only Xue Rou'er knew the truth of the matter!

She spoke with downcast eyes, "I didn't wrongly accuse Huohuo. I only came to ask about it because of the witnesses' description. Perhaps that person merely has a similar appearance to Huohuo! However, since you all suspect me, I will stay! I believe Madam Ye will prove my innocence and won't allow certain people to deliberately frame me."

Jun Fengling's expression darkened. This girl was so shameless even now! Her words actually implied that Yun Luofeng was framing her.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 821-830

Just as Jun Fengling wanted to stand up for Yun Luofeng, a cold voice suddenly rung, "As my wife, even if she wrongly accuses you, you can only admit to it!"

The man's handsome face was as frigid and expressionless as always, and his eyes, as dark as night, icily stared at Xue Rou'er, freezing her in place and making her feel like a countless number of knives were cutting her.

His voice was as coldhearted as usual. "Besides, I don't think you have anything that would cause her to falsely accuse you!"

Xue Rou'er's face turned paler, and her body swayed a few times, nearly falling down. What enraged her more was that Ye Qi did not speak up for her at a time like this and simply allowed these people to bully her as they wished!

Ye Qi sensed Xue Rou'er's pleading gaze, and unconsciously lowered her head, abashed. If it was Ye Ximo, she would argue strongly for what was right in favor of Xue Rou'er, but she did not have the courage to oppose Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling. Because her foster parents were who she respected the most!

She already rebelliously went against their wishes, how could she continue to speak in support of Rou'er? She could only wait until this matter was over to console Rou'er.

"Brother Ye," Jun Fengling did not bother to look at Xue Rou'er before turning to Ye Jingchen, "Send two people to watch over her. I don't wish for this woman to cause any more trouble in the Ye residence. Moreover, lock her up somewhere farther away from Xiao'er. Don't allow her to stay here and repulse people."

Jun Fengling clearly did not want Xue Rou'er to have a chance to get near Yun Xiao. Even if Yun Xiao would not like her, she would still find it repulsive.

Ye Jingchen gently smiled. Shortly after, he harshly shouted, "Guards! Escort Xue Rou'er away, and keep her under custody! She's not allowed to appear in the main court!"

Almost immediately, two guards walked inside and respectfully cupped their fists in salute, saying, "As you order!"

Seeing the two guards grabbing ahold of Xue Rou'er, Ye Qi hurriedly held her hand and quietly comforted, "Rou'er, don't worry, if it really wasn't you who set the house on fire, my foster mother will certainly clear your name. We will have to mistreat you a few days for now."

Xue Rou'er miserably smiled, but she did not respond to Ye Qi and followed the two guards outside.

Ye Qi did not notice the sinister light that flashed through her eyes in the blink of an eye. Instead, she was still terribly worried about her situation.

"Qiqi, why don't you go and rest?" Jun Fengling's voice did not have its initial indifference anymore and carried a trace of helplessness instead. "If Xue Rou'er truly falsely accused Huohuo, I won't easily let her off. Mentally prepare yourself."

Ye Qi jolted and turned to face Jun Fengling, "Foster Mother, if she really did that, then I can't forgive her either. However, I believe in her. Not only because she's my friend, but because her mother was also buried in this fire. She couldn't have used her mother's life to frame other people, right?"

She knew that they must have misunderstood Huohuo this time. However, this misunderstanding was not Rou'er's intention, she was ignorant too.

"In a world this big, there must be some people who are self-centered and don't care about their family at all." Jun Fengling's tone gradually became more aloof. "Perhaps you will understand it one day. Now though, retreat first and thoroughly reflect on your behavior over the past few days."

"Yes." Ye Qi bowed before leaving.

After the two people left, the atmosphere inside the main hall was still unable to recover its previous joy and harmony.

Jun Fengling's lips donned on a smile as she turned to look at Yun Luofeng. "You two are also tired, aren't you? Go back and rest well. I will have a maidservant go and call you when it's dinner time."

While saying this, Jun Fengling kept making eyes at Yun Xiao. She did not forget to order, "Go and properly make a child."

Some embarrassment appeared on Yun Luofeng's face. Although she slept in the same bed as Yun Xiao for so many days, nothing actually happened. So it was impossible for them to make a child.

However, to Jun Fengling's request, Yun Xiao cooly responded, "Alright."

Alright?

Yun Luofeng's face darkened. "Yun Xiao!"

The usually obedient Yun Xiao did not go along with Yun Luofeng this time though. His cold features were filled with determination as he said, "We'll quickly procreate!"

"No! Don't be too quick. It's better to be slower for this type of thing," Jun Fengling retorted with a nefarious smile.

Yun Xiao was startled and cast a glance a Yun Luofeng in confusion, as though asking her the meaning behind Jun Fengling's words.

Yun Luofeng's face grew darker. She did not expect Jun Fengling would be this… dirty.

"I won't disturb you then, haha." Jun Fengling's emotions could not help but brighten after seeing Yun Luofeng's dark look, and she said, "Brother Ye, let's go. We will also return to our room to rest a little!"

But when she walked pass Yun Xiao, she paused briefly and her smile grew bigger. "Son, work hard. Mother is waiting to hold a grandson."

Then, Ye Jingchen and she walked outside the main hall hand in hand, leaving the space for the two of them.

Seeing how the main hall emptied, Yun Luofeng took a few steps toward Yun Xiao with an evil smile. "You want to know what your mother's words meant?"

Yun Xiao honestly nodded. He really wanted to know.

"Your mother meant"—Yun Luofeng's lips neared Yun Xiao, her dark eyes glittering with a wicked light—"when you are in bed… last longer."

Yun Xiao watched her as he stated with a rough voice, "No matter how my power advanced during these past years, I never gave up on training my physique."

"Hm?"

What did this have to do with lasting longer?

"Training my physique means that my stamina is also greater"—Yun Xiao briefly paused—"So you can rest assured."

Yun Luofeng chuckled. Her hand extending into the folds of Yun Xiao's clothing, her fingers slowly tracing the man's abs.

"It is true that I was attracted by your abs ever since I saw you that first time…"

If she did not strip away Yun Xiao's clothing, it was hard to imagine that he would have these eight-pack abs. After all, the muscles on his body are not apparent from the exterior.

To use a common saying to describe him: He appears thin when clothed and beefy when naked, the perfect golden-standard figure.

No! This guy's physique was an even higher level than a golden-standard figure!

"It looks like I will need to think of a way to break through to god level faster…" Yun Luofeng muttered to herself as she retracted her hand and lightly stroked her chin.

…

It was the deep of night.

Inside the woodshed, Xue Rou'er stood up from the ground littered with firewood and slapped the dust from her body before walking towards the door.

However, the door was locked shut by a chain, so she was unable to open it from the inside.

Her expression could not help but darken as a vicious glint, akin to a poisonous dagger, flickered through the bottom of her eyes.

"Jun Fengling, I didn't expect you to guard against me to this degree! Wait until I have enticed your son. Even if you don't want to accept me then, you must accept me anyways once your son is in love me with me."

Xue Rou'er inwardly snorted.

While Jun Fengling was separated from her son all these years, she felt very guilty toward him in her heart and wanted to make it up to him! Otherwise, why else would she indulge Yun Luofeng this much? If I became Jun Fengling's daughter-in-law, she could do nothing but pander to her as well! Otherwise, how could her son easily forgive her for abandoning him for all those years?

It was laughable that Xue Rou'er simply did not understand Jun Fengling's indulgence toward Yun Luofeng was not done out of guilt for Yun Xiao!

She did have guilt, but she did not indulge Yun Luofeng because of that. The true reason she accepted Yun Luofeng originated from Yun Luofeng herself! Otherwise, with her personality, even if Jun Fengling reluctantly accepted her daughter-in-law due to her son, she still would not protect her without reservations like that. The mere fact that Jun Fengling gave her most treasured item to Yun Luofeng was an indication that she liked this daughter-in-law from the bottom of her heart. Some of her affection for Yun Luofeng was due to her son, but more of it was due to her own charm.

Xue Rou'er looked up, and the ice in her eyes slowly disappeared, replaced by a pitiful expression.

"Brother guards, I want to go out to relieve myself. Can you please let me leave for a moment?"

Outside the woodshed, the two guards looked at each other with perplexion. Soon after, one of the guards coldly said, "Madam ordered us to not allow you to take a single step outside the woodshed. If you want to relieve yourself, do it in there."

Xue Rou'er's eyes flicked as she continued softly saying, "But there isn't a chamber pot inside this shed. If brothers aren't willing to let me leave, can you bring me a chamber pot?"

The two guards hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "Alright, wait a moment!"

Xue Rou'er's ability was not that great and could not escape from them, so they did not have any suspicion and went to prepare a chamber pot for her.

Hearing the sound of footsteps gradually walking farther away, a sinister smile appeared on her face. Then, she took out the Amortentia poison given to her by Jin Yu and trickled a drop on her body.

This poison was colorless and tasteless, so normal people could not sense it at all.

Not long after, the sound of the chains unlocking could be heard from outside, and the two door guards walked in from the outside, blocking the entryway like a statue.

"Here's your chamber pot," the guard coldly said as he placed the pot on the ground.

"Thank you, brothers."

Xue Rou'er peered up with a delicate and gentle smile. Her voice was very soft, akin to a claw grazing their heart.

The two guards were normally calm people, but when Xue Rou'er sent them a look, their heart nearly jumped out of their chest for reasons unknown. This was their first time discovering how dainty and charming Xue Rou'er could appear.

"Cough cough," one of the guards dryly coughed and wanted to suppress his pounding heart. Unfortunately, his eyes kept stealing glances at Xue Rou'er every now and then with shyness on his face.

Seeing the Amortentia poison taking effect, Xue Rou'er turned joyful. Her face showed no sign of it though and remained pitiful.

"Brothers, I am awfully bored in this shed and want to take a walk, can I? I guarantee I won't leave the Ye residence."

"This…"

The two guards looked at each other, their eyes full of struggle.

"Madam ordered that you're not allowed to leave."

Xue Rou'er hurriedly raised two fingers and swore, "I swear that I won't head to the main court and won't leave the Ye residence. I just want to have some quiet time by myself. Please help me, brothers."

Xue Rou'er had one of the guard's sleeve clasped in her fingers as she imploringly looked at him.

At that moment, in the eyes of the two guards, Xue Rou'er was like an embodiment of the sun, the burnished ray around her touching and resonating with their souls. So how could they bear to deny her request?

"You must hurry and come back. We'll keep this door locked and pretend you are still inside the woodshed. I will also tell you some of the locations that the patrol passes by. You must remember to go around those places. If Madam learns of this, we will all die!"

Ecstasy rushed into Xue Rou'er's heart, and she hurried said, "Thank you, brothers! I, Xue Rou'er, absolutely won't forgive your kindness."

After saying, she hastily walked out of the shed and surveyed her surroundings. After seeing no one else around, she swiftly walked towards the main court.

…

Inside the room, the scent of incense wafted through the room. Yun Luofeng, who was originally sitting in a meditation posture with her eyes closed, opened her eyes and caught sight of Yun Xiao about to leave the room.

"Yun Xiao, where are you going?"

Yun Xiao halted his steps, his frigid lips slowly turning up in a faint curve. "You ate too little during dinner, perhaps because you didn't like the cooks in the Ye residence, so I wanted to prepare a midnight snack for you."

Back then, after tasting Yun Xiao's cooking at the Liujing Kingdom, when Yun Luofeng returned to the Longyuan Kingdom, she wanted to have Ye Ling transfer the chef from his estate to her estate. It was a surprise when Qingyan told her the one who made those delicious dishes that day was Yun Xiao!

It was only then that she learned of Yun Xiao's culinary talent.

"Alright, I'll wait for you to come back," Yun Luofeng said with a faint smile.

Yun Xiao pushed open the door and walked out.

The night was increasingly silent, but as the night breeze swept over the surroundings, the sound of leaves rustling could still be heard.

At present, Yun Xiao was solely focused on Yun Luofeng's midnight snack, so he did not see the woman stumbling toward him from the front. It was unknown whether the woman did it on purpose, but even though she clearly saw Yun Xiao walking over, she did not dodge and ran into him instead.

When Yun Xiao discovered the woman about to knock into him, she was already in front of her, and it was too late for him to avoid her! Hence, he decisively acted.

"Get lost!"

The man's voice was cold and callous, and his aura erupted from his body, instantly sending the woman's delicate figure flying away and landing on the ground in an extremely battered state.

Xue Rou'er never expected someone as good-looking as Yun Xiao to be so rough! Normally, if a beautiful woman fell in front of a man, shouldn't he catch her? However, not only did he not catch her, he even struck her! It was as though she was some bacteria and he would be tarnished if she tainted him.

Thinking to here, Xue Rou'er climbed up from the ground with tearful eyes and pathetically looked at Yun Xiao. "Young Master Xiao, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I simply didn't see you appear just now…"

Her appearance was delicately beautiful, and her expression was soft and gentle. Her tearful appearance made an urge to protect her uncontrollably arise in people's heart.

This type of woman would be desired by many men! However, Yun Xiao was not one of them.

"Young Master Xiao, in truth, I have liked you since I first saw you," Xue Rou'er adoringly said. "I'm different from Yun Luofeng. She must have only gotten close to you because she knew your identity, but my love for you has no ulterior motives! Even if you weren't a member of the Ye Family, I would still deeply love you."

Yun Xiao was about to leave, but his footsteps halted upon hearing Xue Rou'er mention Yun Luofeng's name. His cold eyes slowly turned to her.

Seeing him walk toward her, Xue Rou'er thought he was successfully bewitched by the Amortentia poison. Joy entered her heart, and the expression on her face grew softer.

"Young Master Xiao, if you're willing to marry me, you will learn that I'm not inferior to Yun Luofeng. I will only be more outstanding than her." She was gently smiling as she slowly walked toward Yun Xiao.

With every step that brought her closer to Yun Xiao, her heartbeat would increase a beat. She was foolishly staring at his cold face, which unwittingly took her breath away once more, and she harshly swallowed.

If she became Yun Xiao's wife, how happy and blessed will her life be?

"Young Master Xiao, my leg is a bit weak, can you lend me a hand?"

Xue Rou'er softly smiled, her arm extending toward Yun Xiao as her body also fell into the man's embrace. However, just as her hand was around to make contact with Yun Xiao's wrist, the sharp glint of a sword suddenly flashed. In the blink of an eye, her hand, which did not touch Yun Xiao yet, was chopped off.

"AH!" An anguished cry resounded in the air, shaking the entire Ye residence.

At the same time, Xue Rou'er falling body did not have any support and heavily fell on the ground. Fresh blood spurted from her cut arm, dying the entire courtyard red.

"You… you weren't affected?" Xue Rou'er eyes were wide open, and her ashen lips started to tremble.

How was it possible? She already tested the Amortentia poison that woman gave her several times! It succeeded every time, so why wasn't this man bewitched by her?

Why?

Why was it like this…

"What happened?"

Just as Xue Rou'er was about to faint, an astonished voice was heard from behind.

Closely following, a group of people with Ye Jingchen and his wife as the leaders all walked inside the courtyard. There was even a group of guards surrounding the entire courtyard.

Yun Luofeng swiftly strode to Yun Xiao's side and swept her eyes across Xue Rou'er, who was laying in a puddle of blood. She instantly understood what occurred here.

"Rou'er!" Ye Qi caught sight of Xue Rou'er as well and shouted in surprise before hurriedly walking to her side.

"Rou'er, your hand… what happened?"

Due to an excess loss of blood, Xue Rou'er was incredibly pale. She looked at Yun Xiao with trembling lips.

"Xue Rou'er," Jun Fengling already recovered her wits and walked to Xue Rou'er with a cold smile, "didn't I already say that you aren't allowed to take a single step out of the woodshed? You also aren't permitted to appear inside the main court. It looks like some people disobeyed my orders and released you!"

Ye Jingchen understood Jun Fengling's words and immediately sent two people to bring the two guards charged with watching over Xue Rou'er. After all, Xue Rou'er appearance here certainly did not escape connections with them.

"Foster Mother, Rou'er is already like this. Shouldn't we treat her first?" Ye Qi nervously rubbed her sleeves, tears nearly dropping down.

"Qiqi, it's none of your business here!" Jun Fengling glanced at Ye Qi. "If you want to stay here and watch the development of this situation, then shut up. Otherwise, I'll have to send you away immediately."

Ye Qi was briefly taken back and kept quiet. She never dared to disobey Jun Fengling's orders.

Jun Fengling did not grace Xue Rou'er and Ye Qi with another look and looked at Yun Xiao, "Xiao'er, tell Mother what happened. Mother will certainly give justice to Feng'er and you."

Yun Xiao was as cold as always. "She wanted to seduce me! And even claimed that Feng'er was inferior to her."

Jun Fengling's face turned completely dark. She snorted, her lips turning up in a sneer. "Feng'er is inferior to you? Xue Ruo'er, aren't you overestimating yourself? Do you think I will accept anyone? You're wrong, I accepted Feng'er because she is Yun Luofeng. If it were anyone else, I would not have accepted her."

When those people reported news of Yun Xiao to Ye Jingchen, they also mentioned Yun Luofeng. Hence, Jun Fengling already knew about all of Yun Luofeng's behaviors over the years and had great admiration for her. However, Xue Ruo'er just had to go and claim that Yun Luofeng was inferior to her.

What a joke!

The daughter-in-law that Jun Fengling takes a liking to, how could she be less than such a pretentious woman?

"No, it's not like that." Pain emitted from Xue Ruo'er's dismembered hand in waves, and even her body started to slightly twitch. However, in order to defend herself, she determinedly endured it. "I didn't think about seducing Young Master Xiao. It was Young Master Xiao… he wanted to molest me, but I rejected him, so he chopped off my hand."

Fury boiled in Jun Fengling. "My son wanted to molest you? Who do you think you are? You can't compare to even a toe of my daughter-in-law. Why would my son leave behind his beautiful wife for a revolting woman like you?"

"Madam Ye… you mustn't be unreasonable," Xue Rou'er's face turned pale as she continued to defend herself, "You didn't see anything, so how can you prove that I seduced Young Master Xiao?"

No matter what, she could not admit it! Otherwise, Jun Fengling certainly won't let her off!

"Didn't you say you weren't thinking about seducing my son? Then why did you come here?" Jun Fengling snorted. "If you really didn't have any ulterior motives, you should have obediently stayed inside the woodshed. Why did you appear in the main court?"

On the side, Ye Qi, whose face was originally full of anxiousness, was startled after hearing Jun Fengling's words.

That's right, if Rou'er did not have any ulterior motives, why didn't she remain inside the shed and wait for her innocence to be cleared. Why did she show up in front of Yun Xiao?

Ye Qi was at a lost. She had trusted Xue Rou'er without a doubt for all these years, so she naturally did not dare to believe that this was all her lie.

"Master, Madam, this subordinate has brought them here."

At this time, the people who went to capture the two watch guards brought them over.

Those two guards saw Xue Rou'er in a puddle of blood as soon as they arrived. Their legs grew weak, and they collapsed on the ground with a face of despair.

What they most worried about still happened!

"Tell me!" Jun Fengling's features darkened as she coldly questioned, "Who permitted you to secretly release Xue Rou'er?"

The two guards instantly regained their senses and fiercely kowtowed.

"Madam, I was wrong. I'm willing to die for my crime! I just beg Madam to pardon Miss Xue."

Even now, the two guards continued to protect Xue Rou'er, so much so that they were willing to exchange their death for her survival!

Jun Fengling faintly caught the scene of an unusual air. She was certain that these two guards were not acquainted with Xue Rou'er at all before today. How did a mere day change them and cause them to be willing to die for her?

"There's something wrong." Sensing something, Yun Luofeng imperceptibly raised her brows. "I want to check their body."

Jun Fengling looked at Yun Luofeng in suspicion. "Did you discover something? What is wrong with these two?"

Yun Luofeng silently walked over to the guards. Her brows furrowed upon smelling the scent emitting from their body.

Amortentia poison, colorless and tasteless. But that was only to other people, Yun Luofeng could still smell it.

"They were poisoned with Amortentia poison," Yun Luofeng indifferently stated and looked up.

Boom!

When Xue Rou'er heard Yun Luofeng mention Amortentia poison, her head exploded.

She knew…

How could she possibly know?

Xue Rou'er tightly bit her lips. She first recalled Yun Xiao's insusceptibility to the Amortentia poison and then associated it with Yun Luofeng's quick detection of Amortentia. She suddenly felt like she seemed to have fallen into a plot…

"Amortentia?" Jun Fengling was startled.

She did not know medical skills, but she still knew about Amortentia! She did not expect Xue Rou'er to bring it here to harm her son!

In an instant, rage overwhelmed Jun Fengling's heart, and her furious gaze turned to Ye Qi. "Look at this, this is the friend you made! There's no way she will take a single step out of the Ye residence today!"

Ye Qi's face turned ashen as she hurriedly set her sight on Xue Rou'er, hoping she would give her an explanation. However, there was nothing. Xue Rou'er was intently staring at Yun Luofeng with eyes widened in panic.

At that moment, her heart chilled. Could it be that Xue Rou'er's motive for coming to the Ye residence was Yun Xiao?

"Feng'er, can you cure those two?" Jun Fengling asked as she looked at Yun Luofeng again.

Yun Luofeng smiled. "Amortentia isn't anything serious. Their mind is simply bewitched. I only need to perform acupuncture on them to make them return to normal."

After saying that, Yun Luofeng pulled out a bag of needles from the folds of her clothes and carefully took out the needles and inserted them into the guards' shenting acupuncture point.

Shortly after, the two guards' expressions recovered their clarity. They looked at each other in puzzlement, clearly still not knowing what had happened. It was a long while before they remembered their earlier behavior, and their expression drastically transformed.

"Master, Madam, please spare my life! This subordinate doesn't know what happened. When Xue Rou'er pleaded with me, I could not reject her at all. Please give me another chance, Master, Madam!" the guard plaintively begged as he harshly kowtowed.

"Although this matter wasn't your intention, if you didn't give her a chance, she would have been unable to use Amortentia to harm you! Hence, you still need to pay for the mistake that you committed! Guards, escort them away. They will be imprisoned for three months, and half of their month's pay is taken away!"

The guards understood that Jun Fengling was already extremely generous with this punishment, so they hurriedly kowtowed in thanks and followed two other guards away.

The Amortentia poison was already detoxified, so they did not glance at Xue Rou'er even a single time from start to end…

All of a sudden, a man in black walked to Jun Fengling and whispered a few sentences to her. After hearing the man's words, the smile on her lips deepened.

"Bring him here."

"Yes, Madam." The black-clothed man retreated with his orders.

After the man departed, Jun Fengling looked at the deathly pale Xue Rou'er. "Xue Rou'er, I brought a person here to see you. You will definitely be interested in this person…"

Just as her words finished, the black-clothed man came in with a strong man in his grasp and mercilessly tossed him to the ground.

"It's you?" Ye Qi was taken back, her face full of shock.

"Looks like you know him," Jun Fengling commented neutrally as she glanced at Ye Qi.

Ye Qi lightly nodded. "While Rou'er and I were at the restaurant, it was this man who informed Rou'er her house had burned."

The man in front of them was clearly the man who notified Xue Rou'er about the fire today, so Ye Qi naturally remembered him well. Ye Qi did not notice how Xue Rou'er's ashen face filled with more despair after seeing the man brought here.

"You only know him as the person who informed Xue Rou'er, what you don't know is that he is Xue Rou'er's uncle," Jun Fengling coldly stated with a smile.

As though struck by lightning, Ye Qi's mind instantly blanked, and she mindlessly turned to Xue Rou'er, "Can you tell me what in the world is going on? What is this man's relation to you?"

If this man was Xue Rou'er uncle, then why did he have time to notify Xue Rou'er but did not have time to rescue her mother? What's more, she did not forget that it was because of this man's words that she developed a misunderstanding about Huohuo…

"Rou'er, save me!" Seeing Xue Rou'er laying in a puddle of blood, the tough man hurriedly said, "I'm your uncle! You can't watch me die. Admit that you were behind everything right now and it had nothing to do with me."

Xue Rou'er's body shuddered. She bit her lips without speaking a word. Besides despair, her downcast eyes also had an unshakeable hatred.

"Madam Ye, I beg you to release me." Seeing the lack of response from Xue Rou'er, the man hurriedly kneeled in front of Jun Fengling. "It was Xue Rou'er who claimed she could become Madam Ye's daughter-in-law when she returned to the Xue Estate that day, but she needed our help! That was why I listened to her and reported a fire and purposefully said that the one who lit the fire was a little girl wearing red clothes.

Jun Fengling's brows went up. "Then do you know who set the fire?"

"I know!" The man did not dare to conceal anything. "It was Xue Rou'er! She set the fire herself, and her mother was also burned to death by her! It was because the Xue Family said they were willing to accept her return to the clan but would not accept her seriously ill bedridden mother. In order to be rid of this burden, she set her mother on fire as well. Back then, I still heard her mother's anguished cries, and she was screaming Xue Rou'er's name. However, she had no idea that the one who set the fire was her daughter, who she had always been proud of."

After she heard the man's words, Ye Qi's body froze. She looked at Xue Rou'er in disbelief, and her voice was a bit hoarse as she asked, "The fire… you set it yourself?"

"It wasn't me!" With a strength from who knows where, Xue Rou'er sharply yelled, "I didn't set it! It wasn't me!"

"Xue Rou'er, you still won't admit it even now? It was you who told our Xue Family that as long as you burned down your house, Miss Ye Qi would certainly pity you and let you move into the Ye residence. As long as you could enter the Ye residence, you would be able to seduce Young Master Xiao…"

The man fiercely glared at Xue Rou'er. If this woman did not say it so confidently, the Xue Family would not be dragged into this.

A smile appeared on Ye Qi's face, and her smile had a tinge of bitterness.

"Today, I was curious why you arrived so late. You told me you were late because something suddenly came up. It turns out that something was committing murder and arson." While saying this, Ye Qi started slowly walking toward Xue Rou'er.

Panic entered Xue Rou'er's expression. "Qiqi, don't you trust me?"

Ye Qi snorted. "How could I not trust you? It was because I trusted you that I disappointed Big Brother! It was also because of trust that I was used by you all along! Big Brother was right, someone like me will help the person who sold me count their money!"

At this moment, Ye Qi's tone contained apparent despair. Her heart was clearly broken by her most trusted friend.

"Xue Rou'er, don't bother defending yourself anymore! If the one who looked into the truth was Big Brother or Second Brother and Second Sister-in-law, I would definitely believe you another time! But this time, it was my foster mother who personally sent someone there, how should I continue to believe you?" Ye Qi coldly said.

"Besides, I still remember that when I saw you today, you had rice straws on you. Those straws are the evidence of your crime."

Xue Rou'er withered. She understood that any further explanations would be useless. Suddenly, she started loudly laughing. Her laugh was miserable, akin to the wail of a ghost drifting in the wind.

"Yes! Yes, I did it, but so what? My fate was incredibly tragic. My biological father didn't want me, and my seriously ill mother and I had to live codependently! Do you know how much work I put into returning to the Xue Family?"

She continued, "As long as I became Yun Xiao's wife, I would receive the protection of Madam Ye. At that time, the Xue Family would take me back with pomp and circumstance. If my fate wasn't like this, why would I do something like that? So, Ye Qi, I truly admire you. You are parentless, but you luckily got adopted by the Ye Family. Why don't I have this type of luck?"

Even up until now, Xue Rou'er blamed every mistake she committed on fate and did not reflect on her behavior at all…

Ye Qi closed her eyes. It was a while before she reopened them. "Foster Mother, I said that if Xue Rou'er really unjustly accused Huohuo, I wouldn't speak a word on her behalf regardless of whether she was punished by death or cuts."

"Mo'er, take her from here." Jun Fengling sighed. "I will handle what follows."

"Alright." Ye Ximo glanced at Ye Qi. "Let's go."

After today's events, he understood that Ye Qi would be changed for certain and would not believe another person as easily as before.

"Qiqi!" Xue Rou'er panicked and extended her hand, wanting to grab Ye Qi, "Don't go! I know I was wrong. I truly know I was wrong. I don't want to die yet; I beg you to not abandon me."

If it was previously, Ye Qi definitely would stay behind to plead on Xue Rou'er's behalf. Now, her steps did not contain any hesitation as she followed Ye Ximo out of the courtyard.

"Feng'er," Jun Fengling faintly smiled, "how do you want to punish her?"

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin. "She wanted to seduce my man, so that means she really needs a man! Perhaps she would be interested in the brothels!"

"Great!" Jun Fengling immediately slapped the table and decided, "Although this woman lost a hand, her looks are still decent. She should be able to be sold for more than twenty taels of silver."

The moment she heard that she would be sent to a brothel, Xue Rou'er started struggling. However, she barely had the time to struggle before Ye Jingchen crippled her strength.

"Someone, sell her to the Drunken Flower House. Also, tell the boss to take good care of her."

"Yes!" Hearing him, a guard immediately came up and carried her on his shoulders before jumping over the wall.

Xue Rou'er's heart already recovered from its initial despair. As long as Jun Fengling did not kill her on the spot, then she had a chance to escape! Perhaps she would even have an opportunity to avenge herself. Unfortunately, while dreams were beautiful, the reality was harsh.

Xue Rou'er overlooked the 'take good care' part of Jun Fengling's words. It was only after she arrived at Drunken Flower House that she understood the true meaning of a nightmare…

Those men were like wolves and tigers, each torturing her with all of his strength. Added with that, her strength was already crippled, so how could she endure their torment? It was not long before she left the world behind under those men's torment, and the person Xue Rou'er no longer existed in the world.

When news of Xue Rou'er's passing away reached Ye Qi's ears, Ye Qi was crying from the joy of Jun Fengling being pregnant, so when did she have the time to care?

That's right! During these past few months, under Yun Luofeng's treatment, Jun Fengling already completely recovered and got pregnant! With this good news, Ye Jingchen and his wife naturally pampered Yun Luofeng to the bones. It was truly adherent to the phrase, "Afraid that they would melt in your mouth and shatter in your hands."

Ye Qi also did not treat Yun Luofeng with hostility like initially. She felt gratitude towards her for helping Jun Fengling. Moreover, her prior actions toward Yun Luofeng were instigated by Xue Rou'er, so why would she continue antagonizing her after knowing Xue Rou'er's true colors?

However, she committed too many mistakes during those days, so she still did not dare to face Yun Luofeng even now.

At present, inside the courtyard of the Ye residence, Ye Qi was about to order the kitchen to prepare Jun Fengling's meal when a young girl's voice reached her ears.

"Ye Qi, where is Mother right now?"

Ye Qi was startled and looked up, seeing the girl's absolutely beautiful and bewitching face. She blankly asked, "You are speaking to me?"

Yun Luofeng's brows slightly wrinkled. "I want to find her."

Ye Qi abruptly recovered her senses. Her emotions were a bit turbulent. "She is in the guest hall. Someone is here from the Ye Family, so she's receiving them right now."

"I understand." After saying this, Yun Luofeng turned around and headed for the main hall.

Suddenly, a delicate voice was heard from behind her, making her steps briefly pause.

"I'm sorry."

Ye Qi lowered her head, her face apologetic. "I know you won't forgive me, but I still want to apologize to you. If I weren't too stupid, I wouldn't have listened to Xue Rou'er's malicious provocation and did things that made you hate me…"

Yun Luofeng faced Ye Qi with her back and said with an indifferent voice, "Ye Qi, I will give you advice because of your mother. Anyone will harm you in this world, but only your family never will!"

Anyone will harm you in this world, but only your family never will!

Ye Qi was stunned and blankly watched Yun Luofeng's departing figure, unable to regain her senses for a long while.

…

Main Hall

Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling sat in the chief seats and coldly watched the middle-aged man below them.

The middle-aged man placed down the teacup in his hands and faintly smiled. "Eldest Young Master, Young Madam, Second Young Master already persuaded the other elders inside the clan to allow you to return to the Ye Family. As for Ye City, I will temporarily be in charge of it."

Ye Jingchen's expression was very displeased as he snorted. "That guy would be this kind? Isn't it because he has his eye on the Ye Family Trading Company's current strength, so he wants to have you replace me? Let me tell you, I absolutely won't withdraw from Ye City!"

The Ye Family Trading Company currently possessed merchandise like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, bringing an extremely high profit to the trading company. How could that greedy younger brother of his let this type of good thing slip by? This was why he sent someone to take over for him.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 831-840

"Eldest Young Master, Second Young Master is the future head of the Ye Family after all. He wants you to leave Ye City, are you going to disobey? In truth, you only have yourself to blame for this. If you didn't marry a hen who can't lay eggs, the position of the future head of the Ye Family would not fall into Second Young Master's hands."

Relying on the power of the Second Young Master of the Ye Family, the middle-aged man evidently disregarded Ye Jingchen.

If they were talking about talent and strength, Ye Jingchen was undeniably number one. Unfortunately, his failure was in marrying a woman who could not have children. How could the future head of the Ye Family not have an heir?

Ye Jingchen snorted. "Kicking me out of Ye City and having you take over Ye Family Trading Company, do you dare to say that this isn't because my brother covets the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid?"

The middle-aged man laughed but did not get annoyed. "Eldest Young Master, only you would be stupid enough to bring something like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid out and sell it! If the Ye Family Trading Company was managed by me, I would use all of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid to raise the strength of the Ye Family! Also, I would also win over the provider of the liquid to have him work himself to the bones for me!"

"Haha!" Ye Jingchen loudly laughed, fury evident in his laughter. "Do you think that a mysterious expert who can offer an item like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid would willingly work himself to the bones for the Ye Family?"

"Eldest Young Master, your inability to win him over simply reveals your lack of power." The man slowly stood up with a smile. "After all, you are someone who was kicked out of the Ye Family. If it weren't for Second Young Master allowing you return this time out of the kindness of his heart, you would never be able to step inside the Ye Estate! However, Second Young Master is different from you. He's the future head of the Ye Family. When other people hear his name, they scramble to curry his favor, so why would they refuse him?"

Ye Jingchen's expression abruptly shifted. Fury rushed out of his gentle eyes, and his tightly clenched fists imperceptibly trembled.

However, a languid laughter suddenly came from outside the main hall.

"Could it be that you didn't know the seller of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was only willing to conduct the business transaction because they heard Father and Mother's reputation? If it were someone else, I'm afraid they wouldn't succeed in obtaining the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid."

Outside the main hall, the rays of the sun fell from an angle. The girl, clothed in white, lazily leaned against the doorframe with a wicked upturn of her lips as she looked at the man sitting inside the main hall. A cold glint flashed through the bottom of her eyes.

It was obvious that she had appeared for a while already. She did not disturb them because she saw that Jun Fengling had a guest, but in the end, she could not resist speaking up.

These people spoke pretty words, saying that recalling Ye Jingchen to the Ye Family was an extraordinary favor, but in fact, they were concerned about the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid in the Ye Family Trading Company.

They remained high and mighty even now. But did they really think everyone was an idiot?

"Who are you? You truly have the guts!" The man's face darkened. "Who permitted you to appear here? You are positively undisciplined."

Ever since the middle-aged man appeared, Jun Fengling had stayed silent, but after seeing her chide Yun Luofeng like this, her expression instantly grew dark.

"She is my daughter-in-law, you better be more polite!"

"Daughter-in-law?" The man frowned, distaste flickering through his eyes. "So it's the wife of that bastard of yours! In the end, she is nothing more than a bastard as well! Eldest Young Master, even if you want to marry, you should still find a better woman. This woman birthed a bastard already, what qualifications does she have to be the Young Madam of the Ye Family?"

Jun Fengling grew furious, and her palm smashed the table in a half with a loud bang. Then, she leaped toward the middle-aged man with obvious killing intent in her phoenix-shaped eyes.

However, a figure was a step quicker than her. The person walked to the front of the man in two strides and kicked his crotch without mercy. Under the intense pain, the man produced a shrill, anguished wail.

"Bastard? Then I will make you unable to sire even a bastard now."

The young lady's feature was brazen, and the corner of her lips was slightly turned up. Didn't you insult Yun Xiao as a bastard? Then she will make him unable to sire even a bastard.

"You damn girl, just wait and watch!" The middle-aged man tightly clenched his teeth and fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng before turning his line of sight to Ye Jingchen and his wife. "Eldest Young Master, Young Madam, shouldn't you give me an explanation? At the very least I am someone sent by Second Young Master."

Ye Jingchen dryly coughed before saying, "What happened just now? How come I didn't see anything? Dearest, did you see anything?"

Jun Fengling already withdrew her aura filled with killing intent and was stifling her laugh. "I saw Ye Ran lose his footing and tripped. Who knew that he would happen to land on a pole and injure his privates!"

The middle-aged man named Ye Ran was nearly angered to the point of going crazy. This was truly a shameless family! They lied without blinking an eye!

"Great! Splendid! I will report this to Second Young Master!" Ye Ran fiercely clenched his teeth, his hand continued clutching his crotch as cold sweat covered his face from the pain.

"Hold on!"

Seeing the man about to turn around and leave, the young girl lazily called out, making him halt his steps.

"What else do you want?" The middle-aged man spun around and faced Yun Luofeng stormily.

Yun Luofeng wickedly smiled. "So the rules of the Ye Family allow a servant to shout and quarrel with his master?"

Ye Ran started. During these past years, he was used to abusing his power and bullying people while following Second Young Master, so how could he still recall Ye Jingchen's status?

"My… my master is Second Young Master!" he retorted with twisted logic as cold sweat covered his head.

"Your surname is Ye," the girl raised her brows, "since it's Ye, then you are a dog of the Ye Family! However, you completely ignore your master!"

"Then… then what do you want?"

"Kneel down and apologize!" The girl's voice was ruthless, causing Ye Ran to shudder out of nowhere.

"Apologize? Impossible! I only acknowledge Second Young Master, I don't acknowledge anyone else!"

Bang !

After he said that, the girl's leg suddenly aimed for him, sending him flying out and harshly hitting the wall. His body ached all over, and several of his bones fractured.

"Apologize!" The young girl prowled toward Ye Ran and icily looked down on him with brazen features.

"I don't…"

Ye Ran did not finish speaking before the girl raised her leg again. It harshly slid through the air, landing on his chest, making him spit out a liter of blood and turning his face ashen.

This time, Yun Luofeng did not bother wasting her words with him and picked him up by his lapels before forcefully pressing him to the ground and making him kneel in front of Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling.

Ye Ran knew that if he did not apologize this time, he would not have an easy time leaving. He hurriedly kowtowed and pleaded with fear in his voice, "Eldest Young Master, Young Madam, it was this little one's fault. I shouldn't have abused my powers to bully people. I beg you to let me off. I will run back to the Ye Family now and will never dare to offend Eldest Young Master and Young Madam ever again!"

His kowtows were incredibly loud. It was not long before his forehead turned red and blood slowly oozed out.

"Remember, you are only a servant. Servants can never be disrespectful towards their masters. Instantly get lost!" Yun Luofeng released him, her wicked face chilly.

Since she accepted Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling, she would not permit anyone to be disrespectful to them! Even the Ye Family was not allowed!

Ye Ran hurriedly scurried out of the hall, scared witless. He was afraid that if he stayed even a little longer, he would be kept here by Yun Luofeng.

"Oh dear." Watching the direction that Ye Ran left, Ye Jingchen bitterly smiled, "When this matter travels to my brother's ears, I'm afraid he'll hate me more."

Yun Luofeng smiled and quipped, "Would he not hate you if you didn't do this?

Ye Jingchen suddenly regained his wits. That's right! Even if Ye Ran did not get beat up this time, his brother could still hate him! Since it was like this, why did it matter whether they hit Ye Ran? At the most, it merely intensified his hatred.

"Brother Ye," Jun Fengling lightly frowned, "when we lived with the Ye Family previously, I could withstand a grievance no matter how big it was, but now, I have found my son and daughter-in-law. If the Ye Family wants to bully them, don't blame me for being hostile!"

Ye Jingchen gently smiled and pulled Jun Fengling into the protection of his embrace.

"Jun'er, you've misunderstood. I wasn't worried because I still cared about the Ye Family, I was merely afraid that brother of mine would hurt you. However, Feng'er was right. Even if this didn't happen, he still wouldn't let our family go."

If Jun Fengling did not appear, the head of the Ye Family would certainly belong to Ye Jingchen and would have no way of ending up in his hands! And if Jun Fengling got pregnant, perhaps the position of the head would shift hands again.

With a dangerous quality like that, how could he not hate him? And how could he not harm Ye Jingchen's life in any way possible? Hence, even if Yun Luofeng did not do that, he still would not let off Ye Jingchen!

"Jun'er, don't worry, you guys are my only family! If the Ye Family really wants to harm you, I will protect your safety even if I lose my life." Determination pervaded Ye Jingchen's features. Ever since the Ye Family kicked them out of the clan years ago, he became disillusioned with them.

The only one he cared about in his life was Jun Fengling. As for Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng, it was only because of Jun Fengling.

"Father, Mother," Yun Luofeng's lips quirked up, "next time, if the Young Master of Ye Family wants the Ye Family Trading Company again, then mercilessly swindle him before giving the company to him."

Ye Jingchen was startled and lightly frowned. "I'm afraid this is inappropriate. No matter how valuable the items that I swindle are, it still won't compare to the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid inside the trading company."

Yun Luofeng smiled with a raise of her brows. "Don't worry. The Ye Family Trading Company that you give him will be nothing but an empty shell. Moreover, the words I told Ye Ran just now aren't a bluff. If the Ye Family Trading Company changes owners, the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid won't appear again."

"Why?" Ye Jingchen grew more shocked.

The Ye Family Trading Company had always been managed by Ye Ximo, so he did not know the specific details. While Ye Jingchen puzzled over this matter, Ye Ximo's cheery voice was heard outside of the main hall.

"Foster Father, Foster Mother, this matter is very simple. It's because the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was provided by Sister-in-Law."

Ye Jingchen's heart jolted and his eyes went from its initial bewildered state to shock. His breathing sped up as well. "You… did your brother say the truth? The Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was truly provided by you?"

Facing the gentle-as-jade man, Yun Luofeng slightly nodded. "That was why I said the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid won't appear again if the Ye Family Trading Company changes owners."

Ye Jingchen was stupefied. At the end of the day, the seller of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was actually Yun Luofeng? What was laughable was that his brother wanted to steal his trading company.

Compared with Ye Jingchen, Jun Fengling was a lot calmer. She clapped Yun Luofeng's shoulders and wanted to say something but ended up sighing instead.

"My daughter-in-law is so capable and impresses me every time. Feng'er, I'm proud of you."

Jun Fengling was very proud. Rightly so too, who else could get such a capable daughter-in-law like her? It appeared that her son had excellent standards, unlike Ye Jingchen's brother Ye Jingxuan, who was as haughty as a peacock simply because his son got into the good graces of a princess.

How could that princess compare with her daughter-in-law?

"Feng'er." Ye Jingchen patted Yun Luofeng's hair with a wry smile and said, "You truly gave me a fright. However, you must hide those items in your hand with all means possible and not let other people see it. Otherwise, someone will inevitably covet it."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and evilly smiled. "Since you already know about the origins of the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, at that time, give him the trading company after you swindle him. Also, before giving him the trading company, take away all the valuable medicinal herbs, don't leave a single herb behind."

Ye Jingchen was dumbstruck. He originally thought his wife was already wicked enough, but there were mountains higher than his wife. She was actually wicked to this degree. At that time, when that b*stard Ye Jingxuan obtained the empty shell of a trading company, he would probably want to cry.

"Brother Ye," Jun Fengling faintly smiled, "previously I could disregard your status in the Ye Family. Now that we have a child, I must give the child a wonderful future, so I want you to return and take back what belongs to you."

"Also…," Jun Fengling paused and slightly narrowed her eyes, "if Ye Jingxuan learns we have a child, he won't easily let us off! We must strike first and gain the upper hand! If you don't want to be the head of the Ye Family, then turn it over to someone else after you attain the power! I won't permit my child to be situated in a dangerous environment!"

This was the reason she wanted to return and seize power! Anyone could be the head of the Ye Family, except for Ye Jingxuan! Otherwise, with his unscrupulous personality, he would never leave their family in peace!

"Alright!" Ye Jingchen nodded. "I will listen to you. For our child, I will seize the power of the Ye Family once more!"

Jun Fengling smiled, her hand lightly stroking her belly with a brilliant light emitting from her face. This was a radiance that belonged to a mother!

Watching the blessed smile on Jun Fengling, Yun Luofeng silently decided that she would take care of potential trouble for Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling no matter what.

At some unknown time, Ye Qi appeared outside of the main hall. It was undeniable that she heard the words of her foster parents.

As soon as she thought of how the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid was provided by Yun Luofeng, shame would overcome her. No wonder Big Brother was unwilling to take out the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid that day. It was actually because of Yun Luofeng. If it were her, she also would not give the medicinal liquid to someone antagonizing her.

Ye Qi tightly bit her lips. Through her reflection over the past few days, she already understood many problems! It was just like the advice that Yun Luofeng gave her.

The people who hurt her in her life will never be her family!

If she was willing to listen to Big Brother initially, so many problems would not have occurred! And she would not have deceived by someone for so long.

Thinking of this, Ye Qi glanced at the joyous and harmonious family inside the main hall. She desolately turned around and slowly left the courtyard.

As though sensing something, Yun Luofeng turned her head and stared at the Ye Qi's figure in the distance.

People were strange like this. If they did not suffer a shock, they would never reflect upon themselves. If it weren't for Xue Rou'er's matter, Ye Qi would still be a willful young lady and had no clue about where she was wrong!

…

The Ye Estate

Deep inside a remote forest, a tightly closed door slowly opened. Shortly after, an elderly man wearing a green robe slowly walked out.

After seeing him, the people waiting outside of the door all kneeled on the ground and respectfully called, "Congratulations to Master for leaving seclusion!"

The elderly man nodded, his gaze sweeping past the group and landing on the man in front of him. "Xuan'er, while I was in seclusion these past few years, did anything happen?"

Ye Jingxuan was somewhat submissive. "Father, after you entered seclusion, a unanimous decision by the clan elders banished Elder Brother to the Ye City."

The meaning of banished was that they were expelled from the Ye Family!

Ye Jingxuan naturally wanted to shove all the blame onto Ye Jingchen, but he understood that all of his lies would be discerned, so he was better off speaking the truth.

Thankfully, the elderly man only furrowed his brows and released a helpless sigh and did not scold Ye Jingchen for it.

"Perhaps it was best for them to leave. Being in Ye City would at least be better than staying at the Ye Estate!"

If Jun Fengling was not infertile, he would not have given the position of the Young Master of the Ye Family to Ye Jingxuan! After all, as the one in charge of the Ye Family, how could he not have any children?

As a matter of fact, compared with his second son, he preferred the mature and steady Ye Jingchen!

This was also why Ye Jingxuan resented Ye Jingchen out of jealousy!

Ye Jingxuan cast down his eyes and erased his previous submissive expression as malice flashed through his eyes.

After leaving the Ye Estate, could Eldest Brother live peaceful days?

No! He absolutely would not let him off! As long as Eldest brother remained alive, he would be unable to be the Young Master of the Ye Family without worry!

"Father," Ye Jinghen looked up and continued saying, "there's one more thing I need to report to you. Wen'er has a good relationship with the Princess of the Imperial Family. His Majesty also agreed to the marriage. We were only waiting for Father to leave seclusion before picking a date to betroth them."

The Princess of the Imperial Family, Jiang Mengyao, was the most beautiful woman in the Imperial City. Her beauty was unparalleled, her talent was extraordinary, and even her medical skill was extremely outstanding! Being able to possess such a perfect daughter-in-law, it was no wonder that Ye Jingxuan would be this proud.

"Oh?" As expected, after hearing this, the old man's heart jolted as well. "Good, this is quite good. Receiving the favor of the Imperial Family is fairly important for the development of our Ye Family."

Ye Jingchen turned joyful. As long as he could step onto the same boat as the Imperial Family, Ye Jingchen would not snatch his power no matter how strong he was!

"Xuan'er, did anyone go to the rear mountain while I was secluded?" the elderly man aloofly asked with a slight furrow of his brows.

Ye Jingxuan reverently said, "Father, don't worry. The rear mountain is our Ye Family's forbidden area. No one would have the guts to go there."

"Is that so? I should go to the rear mountain and take a look then."

The elderly man felt like his mind was restless, so he walked toward the rear mountain without any hesitation after saying those words.

However, before he reached the rear mountain, he discovered the aura that had always lingered around the rear mountain had disappeared. Instantly, his expression dramatically shifted, and he flung a slap toward the back of Ye Jingxuan's head.

"Xuan'er, you have the nerve! You actually dared to dupe me! You still dare to say no one entered the rear mountain even now?"

Ye Jingxuan was stupefied by the slap. He dumbfoundedly looked at the old man. "Father, I really don't know what happened. Moreover, isn't the rear mountain forbidden grounds? Who dares to enter?"

The old man raised his hand again, but in the end, he helplessly lowered it. His geriatric face was covered in anger. "Do you know why the rear mountain is called the forbidden grounds?"

Ye Jingxuan shook his head. The Ye Family rear mountain was where the Ye Family's secret was situated. Even though he was the Young Master of the Ye Family, he was not familiar with the rear mountain.

"The rear mountain is called the forbidden ground because a person lives on the mountain! No! She shouldn't be called a person. According to my father, who's your grandfather, the one who lives on the rear mountain is an incredibly strong fox."

Fox?

Ye Jingxuan was completely bewildered. How come he didn't know the Ye Family had such a formidable spiritual beast?

The elderly man took a deep breath and continued, "That fox is our Ye Family ancestor's teacher! Also, the Ye Family has a family precept that all of the descendants of the Ye Family must venerate this fox and obey her orders! I have never seen this fox, but I could feel the powerful aura from the rear mountain. Currently, all is quiet on the rear mountain, so do you dare to say that fox is still there?"

Ye Jingxuan rubbed the back of his head. "Did she leave on her own?"

"No! That fox absolutely won't leave the rear mountain at random. Someone must have come and taken her away!" The old man said in disappointment, "When I entered seclusion, I told you to do a good job watching over the rear mountain. Where have you done these past years that you wouldn't even know about such a large matter?"

Ye Jingxuan was very sullen. You can sense the aura on the rear mountain, but I can't. Moreover, I really didn't discover anyone coming to take the fox away…

"Immediately send someone to find her! Regardless of whatever remote corner you have to search for her, you must find her!" the old man strictly ordered with darkened features.

Ye Jingxuan hesitated for a moment. "Father, you haven't seen that fox, so how should I find her?"

"I don't care! It was your fault, so you will be responsible for this matter. About that fox, I can give you one piece of information. She is a female fox and only has eight tails."

Of course, this piece of information was passed down from his ancestors, so he only knew these two points.

"Father, you are basically having me search for a needle in a haystack like this?" Ye Jingxuan feebly said after sighing.

The elderly man coldly glanced at him. "These two points should suffice. Also, after you find her, you mustn't be rude to her. You must treat her with courtesy! If she is unwilling to return, then send someone to protect her."

Ye Jingxuan truly did not understand his father's behavior. In his mind, after finding that fox, wasn't it fine if they designed a plan to snatch her back?

Perhaps the old man saw through Xue Jingxuan's thoughts, he sighed and said, "Xuan'er, the objective of our Ye Family's existence is to protect this fox. In other words, we are the servants of this fox. Have you ever seen a servant use force against his master?"

Ye Jingxuan stood in his spot, stunned. This news truly surpassed his knowledge.

The Ye Family existed these many years in order to protect a spiritual beast? The Ye Family that had always made him proud was merely that spiritual beast's servant?

Watching Ye Jingxuan's shocked state, the elderly man bitterly smiled. Back then, when his father told him about this, wasn't he the same? However, the ancestral precept could not be disobeyed, so he can only accept this truth.

"Father, I understand." Ye Jingxuan recovered his senses and said, "I will send someone to find that fox!"

Only then did the old man nod in satisfaction. "I didn't break through during this seclusion, so I need to continue my seclusion in a few days! Xuan'er, although you and Chen'er aren't from the same mother, you are still brothers. I hope you will have respect and fondness for each other, do you understand?"

Ye Jingxuan's expression abruptly changed and he ingratiatingly smiled, "Father, rest assured, I have always respected Eldest Brother a lot, so why would I start trouble with him? I'm the type where even when I only have one piece of dessert left, I want to give it to Eldest Brother. If it's possible, I want to give the position of the Young Master of the Ye Family to him, but unfortunately, Eldest Brother doesn't have any heirs and the family's elders simply won't agree to my actions…"

This old b*stard, it looks like he still guessed my actions over this period of time, so he intentionally warned me! But there is no other way. To become the master of the Ye Family, I must keep this old fart happy.

The old man glanced at Ye Jingxuan. "If that's really what you think, then I am reassured. In a moment, I will go choose a lucky day for Princess Mengyao and Wen'er. Following that, I will continue in seclusion and won't leave seclusion until I make a breakthrough."

"Yes, Father." Ye Jingchen lowered his head, his lips turning up with an eerie smile.

As long as this old man entered seclusion, the entire Ye Family would become his world again! Although there were some voices of dissent inside the Ye Family elder group, it was of no concern. After all, in the end, his words were the final say in all matters.

…

Ye City, the Ye residence

After Jun Fengling left orders for some simple matters, she sent people to arrange their luggage. It wasn't long before the servants of the Ye residence finished preparing the luggage and also led the horses kept inside the Ye residence to them.

Naturally, Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao rode the same horse and Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling also rode the same horse. Only Ye Ximo and Ye Qi rode on their own.

Looking at the pairs of couples in front of him, Ye Ximo was a bit sad. "Previously, I was fed dog food by Foster Father and Foster Mother every day. Now, there is also Brother and Sister-in-law. It looks like it's time for me to consider marriage as well."

Ye Ximo might have quite a number of women around him, but he maintained a friendship with those women and had no intention of furthering their relationship. To him, the life he wanted was one as loving and affectionate as Foster Father and Foster Mother. Before he met someone he loved, he would rather remain single.

Ye Qi's line of sight was obsessively trailing after Ye Ximo, but after hearing his words, pain pierced his heart and she lowered her eyes. She understood that Big Brother would never choose her! Since it was like this, she had no idea what frame of mind she should use to face Big Brother's wife in the future.

Thankfully, Big Brother remained single all these years, so she did not have to consider this. Thinking about their future life though, her heart was harshly squeezed, and the hand she used to hold the horsewhip also involuntarily turned tighter.

"If we are all ready, then let's head out." Jun Fengling tightly hugged Ye Jingchen's waist and leaned against his back, determination flashing through her features. "This time, I won't back down no matter what."

Whether it was for the unborn child inside of her or Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng, she wouldn't allow anyone to bully them!

The Tianyun Kingdom

Outside the city gate, two guards stood near the city wall like unmoving mountains. There was also another person examining the official seals of the people coming and going. This seal represented the status of the factions within the Tianyun Kingdom and was used to prevent people from enemy kingdoms infiltrating inside.

Ye Jinchen pulled on the horse's reins and stopped outside of the city gate. The guards clearly recognized Ye Jingchen and were startled by his appearance.

"Um… Eldest Young Master Ye, the Young Master of the Ye Family once ordered that you weren't allowed to enter the city without his permission."

The Ye Family was the number one aristocratic family in the Tianyun kingdom, and Ye Jingxuan's words naturally had an effect on the guards of the city. Hence, without Ye Jingxuan's permission, they truly did not dare to allow Ye Jingchen to enter the city.

Ye Jingchen's features slowly darkened, and he coldly stated, "I am at least a member of the Ye Family. Locking me outside of the gate, have you asked for the opinion of the Master of the Ye Family?"

The guard sneered. "Eldest Young Master Ye, who in the whole Tianyun Kingdom doesn't know that you've already been expelled out of the Ye Family? Hence, you are no longer a member of the Ye Family, and we naturally have the right to refuse to let you enter."

Ye Jingchen narrowed his eyes and said with a snort, "That is only the decision of the elder group of the Ye Family, not the order of my father! Before he speaks to expel me from the Ye Family, I'm still a member of the Ye Family!"

It was obvious the guard was not too pleased. Just as he was about to speak in ridicule, the sound of horse hoofs was heard from not far away. Instantly, everyone's line of sight trailed to the origin of the sound.

The sky was a storm of hoofs and dust.

Riding a horse, an extremely beautiful woman approached while flicking her whip. Her beauty was not the gentle type. Instead, it had the mannerism of a military general.

Her dress, made from thin, purple silk, fluttered in the sky. It was only when she reached the city gate that she hurriedly pulled on the reins and stopped. At the same time, the guards closely following after her also stopped and stood guard behind her like Mount Tai.

After seeing the woman, Ye Jingchen's breathing suddenly halted, and he tightened his grasp on the reins in his hands.

The number one beauty in the Tianyun Kingdom, Jiang Mengyao! She was also the number one genius in the entire Imperial City, the aim of every talented and handsome youth.

However, this number one beauty chose Ye Tianwen of the Ye Family, which also became the basis of Ye Jingxuan's flaunting.

"Ye Jingchen, I didn't expect you to have to nerve to return to the Imperial City!" The corner Jiang Mengyao's lips turned up as her dim eyes coldly watched Ye Jingchen and his wife. "Back then, you gave up my imperial aunt and chose to be with this woman, have you ever regretted it?"

Faced with Jiang Mengyao's inquisition, Ye Jingchen merely snorted. His voice was unshakably determined. "To me, Jun'er is the wife I want to guard for the rest of my life! No one else can compare to her!"

So what if he would be the Prince Consort 1 of the Tianyun Kingdom? He did not value that position!

The only one in his life who had ever stirred his heart was Jun'er, nothing more was needed.

"Fine. I hope you will still have the courage to say these words in the future!" Jiang Mengyao coldly smiled and turned to the guards of the city gate. "Since they have returned to the Imperial City, then let them enter! I would like to see what commotion they can evoke inside the Imperial City!"

After saying this, Jiang Mengyao flicked the whip in her hand. Before departing though, she mockingly threw behind, "Ye Jingchen, Jun Fengling, you should thank me! Without me, you wouldn't even have the right to enter the Imperial City!"

From start to end, Jiang Mengyao did not look at Yun Luofeng and the others, as though they were not worthy of her gaze.

Ye Jingchen tightly clenched his fists. It was his first time feeling so powerless.

"Brother Ye," Jun Fengling raised her brows, "it's nothing more than words. The ridicule I have experienced these past years was not any less than this. I already don't care about the gazes of the populace. As long as I can be with you, I have nothing to fear."

Her words made Ye Jingchen's heart hurt more, but they also made him come to an internal decision. No matter what, he must take back the power that belonged to him. He absolutely would not allow anyone to bully his wife!

"Bah!" Ye Qi spat towards the ground, her face red with fury. "What a bunch of snobs and a den of pests! Jiang Mengyao and Ye Tianwen truly deserve each other!"

If it was in the past, Ye Ximo would certainly scold Ye Qi, but he unexpectedly did not say anything today. It was evident that the words spoken by Ye Qi were the words he wanted to say.

"Let's go." Ye Ximo calmed the anger in his heart, his eyes cold. "Wait until I return to the Ye Family. I will make everyone who bullied us pay their price!"

With Jiang Mengyao's words, the guards of the city gate did not stop them and allowed them to successfully pass through the city gate.

…

The Ye Estate

Inside the main hall, Ye Jingxuan slapped the table and stood up, the veins on his forehead bulging. "Ye Jingchen, that bastard, actually returned to the Ye Family? He didn't come when I sent someone to invite him and even injured my people. Now though, he returned on his own, what is his meaning?"

The more he thought about it, the more furious he grew. If he did not have too many considerations, he would have sent someone to take care of Ye Jingchen this very instant.

"Father." Ye Tianwen glanced at Ye Jingxuan, viciousness flickering through his handsome face. "I heard that Jun Fengling's long-missing son also came back with them?"

"Humph!" Ye Jingxuan snorted. "That is merely a bastard! Ye Jingchen is truly a green turtle. He married a slut, one with a bastard tagalong even! Someone like him doesn't deserve to be a descendant of the Ye Family! What a disgrace!"

On this continent, men can take concubines and can also have two wives, but women cannot! As a woman, she must be faithful unto death. Even if they divorce, she can only live solitarily for the rest of her life.

"I really don't understand what Uncle was thinking. Back then, an imperial princess wanted to marry him, and he not only rejected her but also married a slut! Isn't he an idiot for giving up the opportunity to become the Prince Consort?"

Ye Tianwen truly did not understand how he could give up a wonderful opportunity like that. Wasn't he benefiting an outsider? Moreover, the Grand Princess 1 did not marry for all these years, wasn't she waiting for him?

Ye Jingxuan smiled with mockery. "If he really became the Prince Consort, then I wouldn't be where I am today. Ye Jingchen is too stupid. He won't take the perfectly good position of a Prince Consort and just has to take a slut!"

"Father, I heard that the bastard also has a fiancée already? I also heard that his fiancée is a city-ruining stunning beauty even more beautiful than Princess Mengyao." Ye Tianwen's features darkened.

He was nothing more than a bastard, but he still had a beauty throwing herself into his arms. Was she blind?

"So what if she's absolutely beautiful?" Ye Jingxuan was displeased by Ye Tianwen's words, and his features instantly scrunched together. "Regardless of how beautiful she is, her status and talent can't compare to Princess Mengyao. Wen'er, you can't become interested in women like her. You are the sole heir of our Ye Family, only Princess Mengyao can match you."

Ye Tianwen flicked open his folded fan. "Father, don't worry. I'm not someone who indulges in beautiful women. I know what I want! I'm merely lamenting that even useless bastards have admirers. After all, I have heard it was because the bastard was unable to cultivate that he was kicked out of his clan."

How did a bastard who was unable to cultivate deserve to have beautiful women in his arms? Only ugly and unrefined women matched him.

Ye Jingxuan nodded in satisfaction. "Spies of the Ye Family have reported that Princess Mengyao has already returned, so you should seek her out in a moment. Also, I heard that Her Highness the Empress is sick, and the reason why Princess Mengyao left the Imperial City was to find medicinal herbs to treat Her Majesty's illness. We have a thousand-year-old blood ginseng in our Ye Family, give it to Princess Mengyao."

"Yes, Father," Ye Tianwen reverently answered with his head lowered.

…

Not long after Ye Tianwen departed, the sound of a commotion traveled from outside of the door, and Ye Jingchen's low voice was barely audible.

Ye Jingxuan's face darkened, and an eerie and frightening smile appeared on his face. Without any hesitation, he strode out of the main hall.

Inside the courtyard, Ye Jingchen's eyes faintly revealed his anger. His cold eyes directly stared at the man striding out of the main hall as he icily said, "Ye Jingxuan, what is the meaning of this? Prohibiting our entry? Don't forget, I'm your eldest brother!"

Several years ago, he swallowed his anger and left the Ye Estate for peace. This time, he absolutely would not easily give up on the things that belong to him! He must retrieve what is his by right!

Ye Jingxuan darkly smiled. "Eldest Brother, have you misunderstood me? I didn't reject your entry. Don't forget, several years ago, you once said that you absolutely won't step into the Ye Estate again in your lifetime. The guards of the Ye Family were merely fulfilling your words back then."

His words meant that the one who prevented Ye Jingchen from entering wasn't him, it was Ye Jingchen himself.

Ye Jingchen coldly said, "Don't you know the reason I left the Ye Family back then? If you didn't humiliate Jun'er, I wouldn't have left!"

"Eldest Brother, I naturally have no problem if you and Eldest Sister-in-law wanted to return, but.." Ye Jingxuan glanced at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, who were standing beside Jun Fengling, with an eerie smile. "…these two people aren't members of our Ye Family. They don't have the right to enter the Ye Estate!"

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled, her smile was languid and wicked, and her dark eyes were clear.

"Ye Jingchen is my father-in-law, Jun Fengling is my mother-in-law, how come Yun Xiao and I can't enter the Ye Estate?"

"Hoho," Ye Jingxuan snorted. "Who doesn't know that bastard is the child of Jun Fengling and some other man? Our Ye Family won't accept this bastard. You should get lost!"

"Huohuo!" Yun Luofeng shouted as her eyes darkened.

Instantly, a little girl in red popped up from who knows where. Her figure was as quick as lightning and charged to the front of Ye Jingxuan in the blink of an eye. With a bang, she ruthlessly flung her palm on his face.

Ye Jingxun was stupefied. This little miss was too fast, so fast that he was unable to react.

After he uneasily recovered his wits, fury erupted in his eyes. "You have quite the guts, actually daring to hit me! Ye Jingchen, as the Young Master of the Ye Family, I command you to seize these two darn girls!"

Ye Jingchen coldly smiled and did not move a single millimeter.

"Great! Wonderful!" A cold glint flashed through Ye Jingxuan's eyes, and he harshly ordered, "Capture these transgressors who betrayed the Ye Family!"


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 841-850

Yun Luofeng merely had Huohuo slap him, but in his mouth, it became Ye Jingchen betraying the Ye Family! All the guards looked at each other in uncertainty, no one daring to act.

Although Ye Jingchen was kicked out of the Ye Family, he was still a young master of the Ye Family. How could they dare to offend their superior and use force on him?

Seeing the unmoving guards, Ye Jingxuan grew angrier. It was at this point in time that Yun Luofeng's languid voice was slowly heard.

"So what if I hit you?" She faintly smiled. "You slandered the descendants of the Ye Family, shouldn't you be hit?"

Ye Jingxuan was taken back. "You… what do you mean?"

"My meaning is very simple. Yun Xiao is Ye Jingchen's biological son!"

Boom!

As though thunder clapped across the clear sky, Ye Jingxuan became dumbstruck on the spot. Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling were also startled. No one knew better than them who Yun Xiao's father was! After all, she did not meet Ye Jingchen until after she left the Xiao Family. How could Yun Xiao be his son?

"Feng'er…" Jun Fengling was somewhat anxious and kept sending looks to Yun Luofeng to stop her subsequent words.

From start to end, only Yun Xiao remained calm. To him, Yun Luofeng had her reasons for whatever she wanted to do. What he could do was to unconditionally believe in her.

"Impossible! That is impossible!" Ye Jingxuan staggered back two steps. "How could this bastard be my eldest brother's son? He clearly came from Longxiao Continent."

Yun Luofeng took two steps toward Ye Jingxuan. "How do you know that Yun Xiao wasn't sired by Father and Mother in Longxiao Continent? Moreover, it's simple to prove my words, doing a blood test 1 is enough."

Viciousness flashed through Ye Jingxuan's eyes. He did not expect that Eldest Brother would have a son in the outside world. Did they keep it hidden for this many years because they were afraid he would hurt their son?

It was apparent that Ye Jingxuan already believed Yun Luofeng's words. After all, she even mentioned doing a blood test. How could it be fake?

Jun Fengling's expression grew more anxious. As soon as they did a blood test, Yun Xiao would be proven to not be Brother Ye's son. It would be quite difficult to conclude this matter at that time.

Just as her heart brimmed with anxiety, a voice was heard inside her mind, stunning her.

"Don't worry. I will help you take back what belongs to you."

Jun Fengling looked up in astonishment and met a pair of faintly smiling eyes. Those incredibly bright eyes miraculously calmed her incredibly anxious heart.

Spiritual voice transmittance! She actually knew spiritual voice transmittance!

Just how many more things about her daughter-in-law remained unknown to her?

"I will discuss it with the elders now and choose a date for the blood test." Ye Jingxuan coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng. "If the truth is that this bastard isn't my eldest brother's son, you won't get away!"

After saying this, Ye Jingxuan waved his hand and led a group of guards out of the courtyard, hurriedly heading toward the court of the elders.

Only Yun Luofeng and her group remained inside the courtyard, but she was not reassured, so she set up a sound barrier in the surroundings that prohibited others from overhearing them.

"Father, Mother, I know you have many things to ask me. You can ask me now." Yun Luofeng shrugged. "Also, no one will hear anything you ask."

Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling looked at each other and wryly chuckled, "Feng'er, although this act of yours allowed us to remain in the Ye Estate, how should we deal with the blood test?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "Don't forget, I'm a physician! If I want to let you two's blood fuse, then they will definitely fuse. The blood test won't be a problem!"

Jun Fengling was silent for a moment before asking, "Feng'er, are you doing this to protect my unborn child?"

This girl was clever and quick-witted, so how could she not guess that she wanted to reveal the news of her pregnancy? If she did that, Ye Jingxuan and his cohort definitely would not easily let her off!

"Yes." Yun Luofeng did not deny it.

"Feng'er, you didn't need to do that." Jun Fengling wryly chuckled. "Both Xiao'er and you are important to me. How could I let you take risks? How could I rest easy if you act like that?"

Yun Luofeng lightly ran her fingers over Jun Fengling's belly, and a smile appeared on her lips. "Treat the Ye Family as my present for my unborn brother and sister."

Brother and sister?

Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling looked at each other and saw joy in the other's eyes.

"Feng'er, are you saying your mother is carrying twins of mixed sex?" Ye Jingchen was incredibly emotional and nearly pulled Jun Fengling into his arms to give her a big kiss.

"That's right." Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows. "Mother, you are with child, so you must maintain a happy body and mind. Don't worry about Yun Xiao and me. As long as that sage-level spirit cultivator of the Ye Family doesn't act, we won't be in any danger."

In truth, Yun Luofeng had no idea about the status of Yun Xiao's strength and did not know whether he could hold his own against that sage-level spirit cultivator. However, besides that sage-level spirit cultivator, no one else in the Ye Family was Yun Xiao's opponent!

Although Jun Fengling's strength was not bad either, she was pregnant right now so her strength would definitely be weaker. If news of her pregnancy was made known at this point in time, those people would certainly take actions against her when she was off guard.

If it was like that, it would be better for them to attract the hostility!

Jun Fengling was touched. With a daughter-in-law like this, what regrets could she possibly have in her life?

"Jun'er, rest peacefully, I will protect Xiao'er and Feng'er well." A fierce glint flashed through Ye Jingchen's eyes. "If anyone dares to hurt them, I will protect them even if I have a fall out with the Ye Family!"

Jun Fengling raised her brows and imperceptibly smiled. "I haven't returned to the Ye Estate in many years. I will receive those people's ridicule again this time around, but I won't suffer in silence like I did in the past. This time, I will repay whoever dares to bully me a hundredfold!"

A figure hurriedly came toward them. After seeing that person, Yun Luofeng waved away the barrier and walked to the side of Jun Fengling.

"Eldest Young Master," the servant hastily reported, "the elders want you to head over there."

Ye Jingchen's brows furrowed. "Alright, I will come in a moment."

After saying this, he turned to face Jun Fengling with a gentle look, "Jun'er, I'll come right back. If someone from the Ye Family bullies you, don't be polite and hit them back. Remember, I will stand on your side no matter what!"

Jun Fengling slightly nodded. Her hand subconsciously wanted to gently caress her belly, but she remembered that there were still people from the Ye Family here, so she hastily put her hand back down.

"Alright, I'll wait for you."

Ye Jingchen gently patted her head before turning around and saying, "Lead the way."

"Eldest Young Master, please follow me." The servant made an inviting gesture before leading the way in the front.

Although this servant's words were very polite, his feature still revealed his disdain.

Elder Room

All the elders sat around a long table, the one sitting on the front end of the table was naturally the most senior elder in the clan, Ye Xiang. Even Ye Jingxuan, who was the future head of the Ye Family, had no choice but to listen to his suggestions sometimes.

Everyone's eyes simultaneously looked toward the door as it opened. When they saw the man who appeared outside the room, a tumultuous light appeared in their eyes.

"Enter," Elder Ye Xiang said in a deep voice.

Ye Jingchen slowly entered under everyone's gaze. His steps were steady, and his aura was calm and patient. This point alone was not something that Ye Jingxuan could match.

"You've returned?" Ye Xiang indifferently asked as he aloofly watched Ye Jingchen enter the elder room.

"Yes, I've returned."

He had returned! And this time, he wouldn't back down!

"I heard you have a son outside?" Ye Xiang asked, getting right to the point without wasting any words.

Ye Jingchen smiled. "That's right. He is my son. Allowing him to wander on his own outside for all these years was my fault, he has now returned with me to the Ye Family. If you don't believe it, you can do the blood test, I don't have any objection."

"Since it's this way, we will choose a day to conduct the blood test. How about in three days? Also, because today's matter is too serious, I will inform Master, who's in seclusion," Ye Xiang indifferently spoke.

He had higher hopes for Ye Jingchen than Ye Jingxuan. Unfortunately, Ye Jingchen might be incredibly strong, but he did not have a single heir, so he could not inherit the Ye Family.

Although a son suddenly popped up, he heard that the son was a trash, otherwise, he would not have been expelled from the Xiao Family that Jun Fengling previously inhabited.

It was a pity…

Ye Xiang found it a pity. If that son of his had stunning innate talents, then he would make the position of the Young Master of the Ye Family return to Ye Jingchen no matter what.

"Elders," Ye Jingxuan's eyes flickered as he stood up and chuckled before saying, "now that my eldest brother has returned, there is no one to manage the trading company inside Ye City. How about I send someone there?"

Ye Xiang frowned. "Ye City is your brother's, your actions would be inappropriate."

"Elder," Ye Jingxuan said with an insincere smile, "how can someone as noble as Eldest Brother stay in a remote place like Ye City? It would be better for me to send someone to take over Eldest Brother's position."

Ye Jingchen glanced at Ye Jingxuan with contempt. It looks like it was just as Feng'er said. His brother wouldn't give up on obtaining the trading company. Thankfully, he already emptied the stock of medicinal herbs inside the trading company before he left and transferred some of his trusted subordinates back. All that he left for him was an empty shell.

"Second Young Master, don't forget, it was you who suggested transferring Eldest Young Master to Ye City. Didn't you think Ye City was remote back then?" Amidst the elders present, one of the elders wearing cyan clothes could not put up with it and retorted, "Now, Eldest Young Master has developed Ye City to be this prosperous and you want to snatch it back?"

Ye Jingxuan's expression was displeased, and he glanced at the cyan-robed elder who spoke. "I merely wanted Eldest Brother to go there to reflect a bit. Perhaps he would discover his mistake and divorce Sister-in-law. Who knew Eldest Brother would be so stubborn? Now, I allowed him to return to the Ye Family because I felt sorry for him."

Hearing this, the other elders who typically sided with Ye Jingxuan all spoke up as well.

"Second Young Master is right. No matter what he does, it's out of consideration for Eldest Young Master! In contrast, Eldest Young Master is mistaking a good man as a bad man and being ungrateful! That siren has bewitched him to the point of losing his intelligence and caused him to be hostile with his blood brother!"

"Who knows whether that bastard is truly Eldest Young Master's son? Perhaps that fox seductress deceived Eldest Young Master! What a pity that Second Young Master still calls her 'Sister-in-law'. In my view, she is unworthy of entering the family!"

"Eldest Young Master, you should really reflect on yourself. Where else would you find a wonderful brother like Second Young Master? Second Young Master constantly keeps your best interest in mind and suggested to return the position of the Young Master to you several times. But you? You are too cruel and heartless!"

All the elders added their two cents, making Ye Jingchen's fist tightly clench.

"First, since I'm a young master of the Ye Family, you must treat me courteously! Jun'er is my wife, who allowed you to be this rude to her?" Ye Jingchen's eyes were icy and did not have their previous warmth. "Second, whether Xiao'er is my son or not will be revealed in three days. Slandering him like this, are you afraid of something?"

His scornful words startled all of the elders. They originally thought Ye Jingxuan was already the fated young master, so along with Ye Jingxuan, they did many harmful things to Ye Jingchen during these years. Now that a son came out of nowhere for Ye Jingchen, they were truly afraid. It was because they were afraid that they ran their mouth off.

"You want Ye City's trading company?" Ye Jingchen turned to Ye Jingxuan and coldly said, "I can relinquish it to you. The condition is for you to use three stalks of medicinal herbs that are older than a thousand years old to trade for it! Also, these medicinal herbs aren't permitted to be taken from the Ye Family!"

Ye Jingxuan dumbfoundedly looked up. How did this guy know he privately stashed away three stalks of thousand-year-old medicinal herbs? He painstakingly obtained those herbs and merely had a total of three stalks. Once a herb reached 500 years old, there was a price but not a market.

"Eldest Brother, I'm so considerate of you, but you outrageously demand three stalks of thousand-year-old herbs," Ye Jingxuan said with a sneer.

"You don't have to give it. Just don't expect to obtain the Ye Family Trading Company!" Ye Jingchen shrugged, his appearance uncaring.

Ye Jingxuan's expression darkened. He knew that Elder Ye Xiang had always felt guilty about kicking Ye Jingchen out of the Ye Family. If he did not go along with Ye Jingchen's wishes, he definitely would not obtain the trading company from him.

Recalling merchandise like the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid, Ye Jingchen agreed between gritted teeth, "Alright, I will give it to you!"

Wait until he obtained the Spirit-gathering Medicinal Liquid and raised the power of the Ye Family. At that time, no one would dare to oppose his position as the Young Master of the Ye Family!

I will allow you to be joyful for now, there are plenty of chances to make you weep in the future!

"Is there anything else? If there isn't, then I will leave first. My wife is still waiting for me." Ye Jingchen coldly surveyed all the elders present and only gave a smile when he looked at the cyan-robed elder who spoke up for him just now.

"Head back then." Ye Xiang waved his hand. "Also, we must ascertain whether or not that child is your son. In order to prevent becoming a laughingstock, no one is allowed to tell others about this before the blood-dripping verification."

A clan like the Ye Family placed high importance on the bloodline. If the blood-dripping verification method was a failure, it would certainly become a matter of ridicule to others. They could not afford to lose face from this!

Ye Jingchen smiled in contempt but did not say anything before turning to head out of the room.

It was only after he left the elder room that his icy appearance melted away. Jun Fengling's figure surfaced in his mind, and his lips could not help but turn up with a smile. He quickly walked out of the courtyard.

In his life, only Jun Fengling was his warmth. He would rather turn his back on the world than on her!

Ye Jingchen saw the people standing in the courtyard from far away. His face was enveloped in gentleness as he quickly walked to them.

"Jun'er, you've waited a while, right? I will have someone clean our old rooms in a bit. As for Feng'er and Xiao'er, they will be placed next to us. I can better protect them in proximity."

"Alright." Jun Fengling smiled and turned to look at Yun Luofeng and the others. "If you are tired, then go back to your rooms to rest first. If you don't feel tired, then have Mo'er and Qiqi show you around the Imperial City."

Hearing this, Ye Ximo brightly smiled. "Foster Father, Foster Mother, don't worry, leave Brother and Sister to me."

Jun Fengling is naturally unworried about Ye Ximo. There should not be any problems with him leading Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao in the Imperial City.

"Brother Ye, I'm tired. Let's go back and rest." Jun Fengling rubbed her forehead. Ever since she got pregnant, she had become more lethargic and was lazy in everything that she had to do.

Ye Jingchen caressed Jun Fengling's waist with a faint smile and left Ye Ximo with a few additional instructions before heading toward the rear court.

Ye Ximo retracted his gaze and laughed. "Let's go. Allow Brother to show you around and familiarize you with the Imperial City."

Yun Luofeng lightly nodded and did not decline. "Alright."

As for Yun Xiao, as long as Yun Luofeng agreed, he typically would not have any objections.

Watching the departing figures, Ye Qi bit her lips, her eyes brimming with loneliness. Although she really wanted to follow them, she did not speak up in the end.

…

The Imperial Clan's Restaurant was the most extravagant restaurant in the Imperial City. Its dishes were also extremely famous, so it became the location for the innumerable luxurious gatherings inside the Imperial City.

However, this restaurant required a reservation or else one would not be seated. Hence, Ye Ximo entered the restaurant in advance for the purpose of discussing with the boss about whether they could relinquish a spot for them.

Ye Ximo barely left before Yun Luofeng stepped through the entrance of the restaurant. Because Huohuo was only paying attention to her conversation with Yun Luofeng, she did not notice the figure leaving the restaurant and accidentally bumped into them.

This bump should not have been of consequence, but upon colliding with Huohuo, the elderly man could not bear the impact and collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness.

Huohuo was dumbstruck. She rubbed her head and said, "What? Does this old man want to scam us?"

She heard the word 'scam' from Xiao Mo. According to Xiao Mo, a lot of people would scam 1 others in the world that he traveled to, so she applied it to the current circumstance and used it.

In an instant, the eyes of everyone inside the restaurant shot over to them and looked at the people who appeared in the entrance.

"How dare you!"

The two guards behind the elderly man finally reacted and hastily drew their longsword, pointing it at Huohuo. One of them expressionlessly said, "I suspect you for plotting to murder our sir! So you must come with us this instant!"

Huohuo curled her lips. "They actually want to scam us? He's already so old, shouldn't he be less shameless? Old man, don't pretend to sleep! Hurry and get up!"

She had her hands propped on her hips as she looked down on the unconscious old man, her words dripping with disdain.

"How impudent!" the guard harshly rebuked, his expression shifting.

He did not understand the meaning of "scam" but he could imagine it was not anything nice!

At this moment, the people of the restaurant started discussing among themselves, and their gaze at Huohuo was filled with disapproval.

"Little Miss, knocking this old man unconscious was your fault. Not only do you not apologize, but you also make excuses. Are these your manners?"

Huohuo's face was completely red, and she was about to fly into a rage when Yun Luofeng suddenly pulled on her with a lazy smile.

"Do you believe that I can make him immediately wake up?"

The guard snorted. Although he did not say anything, one could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"Huohuo, move over." After saying this, Yun Luofeng walked to the old man on the ground.

"Halt!" The two guards' expression shifted and they were about to attack Yun Luofeng, but the previously taciturn and cold man suddenly acted at this time.

Without any warning sign, a powerful energy slammed into their body. Because they did not have any resistance, the attack sent them flying back while they spat out a liter of blood. They could only look on helplessly as Yun Luofeng walked to the elderly man.

When the girl reached the old man, three silver needles suddenly appeared in her hand. She swiftly and accurately aimed them at the acupuncture points on the top of his head. Following the turn of her fingers, traces of spiritual energy slowly flowed into his body.

It did not take long for the unconscious old man to open his eyes. His gaze was disoriented, and he clearly still did not know what had happened.

"Sir!" Seeing the elderly man awaken, joy entered the guard's face. He harshly glared at Huohuo. "Just now, this girl sneakily attacked you, causing sir to be heavily injured. This subordinate…"

"Don't be impudent!" The elderly man finally regained his wits and flung a slap at the guard, cutting off his words. "Apologize to this girl!"

The guard was completely dumbfounded, not understanding what had happened.

The old man did not take another look at him and stood up from the ground. He respectfully cupped his fists at Yun Luofeng. "Are you the one who saved me just now, Miss?"

Yun Luofeng glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "I only wanted to prove that your loss of consciousness had nothing to do with my younger sister! Huohuo, let's go."

The old man still wanted to say something, but Yun Luofeng did not give him any chance and disappeared in front of his eyes a moment later.

He took a deep breath of air before saying, "Go and investigate the identity of that girl."

"Yes, sir." the two guards reverently responded as they cupped the fists.

…

The Imperial Palace

Inside the imperial study, a bright yellow figure was currently evaluating some memorials. Perhaps because he had worn himself out too much over the past few days, his face had traces of fatigue, and his complexion was a bit sallow.

"Your Majesty." A eunuch hastily entered and reported, "Sir Xuan Tian is here."

The man was briefly startled before saying, "Let him enter."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

After the eunuch said this, he hurriedly retreated. A moment later, an old man wearing a long, flax-colored robe stepped into the imperial study.

If Yun Luofeng was here, she would recognize Sir Xuan Tian as the elderly man who scammed them at the restaurant.

"Xuan Tian, have you discovered a method to cure the Empress?" the man aloofly asked, his voice a bit weary.

Ever since the Empress got married to His Majesty, they were deeply in love. Unfortunately, as the Emperor, His Majesty was too powerless against some things and could not lack a harem.

For His Majesty, the Empress forced herself to tolerate other women. Perhaps out of guilt for the Empress, His Majesty had always treated her extremely well.

However, the road to happiness was paved with hardships. For unknown reasons, just like the Eldest Madam of the Ye Family, Jun Fengling, the Empress also could not become pregnant. As the ruler of the kingdom, His Majesty had to resist a lot of pressure because of this.

What made His Majesty want to crumble more was that the Empress was diagnosed with a terminal illness not long ago, and she did not have a lot of time left. To save the Empress, he issued an order recently. Whether it was a prince or a princess, as long as they could save the Empress, they would be bestowed with the position of the Crown Prince.

His Majesty's passionate love for the Empress could be seen from that.

"Your Majesty, you also know about this subject's old illness. If it isn't cured, I can faint at any time, anywhere. I also wouldn't be able to be treated and woken up from my unconscious state."

Previously, he would calculate the time right and would not go out during that time period, so not many people knew about his old illness. Who knew he would suddenly fall ill today?

"And then?" the man asked with a frown.

Xuan Tian faintly smiled. "And then this subject had a chance encounter with a woman. She merely performed acupuncture on me and I woke up. Hence, this subject thinks that woman has extremely talented medical skills, and none of the imperial physicians can compare to her. If we can invite her here, perhaps she can cure my old illness at its roots, even Her Majesty the Empress' illness…"

As soon as the man heard this, he stood up in a flash with excitement in his eyes. His breathing quickened as well.

"Where is that miss? Zhen 1 will immediately send someone to invite her here! No! Zhen will go and personally invite her. As long as she can cure the Empress, I'll agree to any terms!"

"Your Majesty, this subject has already ordered someone to investigate her identity. I believe we'll have news soon. However, from what I saw, the girl has an aloof nature, so wealth and social status might not be able to attract her."

"Since she's such a powerful physician, she, of course, wouldn't be interested in wealth and social status, but she must be interested in medicinal herbs, right? If she can cure the Empress, I wouldn't mind giving her all the medicinal herbs inside the national treasury!"

Xuan Tian was taken aback and looked at the man's excited face with astonishment. He did not expect His Majesty to toss such a large bait.

"Xuan Tian, Zhen has owed the Empress too much during these years. If it weren't for Zhen frequently making her grieve in private, it would not cause her to not have a single child during the past decades." The man wryly chuckled. "So if the Empress can be treated, Zhen can give up everything, even this kingdom!"

"Your Majesty!" Xuan Tian was extremely shocked. There was no way he could have imagined His Majesty would go to this extent for the Empress.

"Don't bother trying to persuade me. Zhen has long since regretted it during these years. What use is it to have so many imperial concubines? In my heart, the importance of those women can't hold a candle to the importance of the Empress alone. The Empress being seriously ill has made me especially aware of the fact that Zhen can't lose her."

Xuan Tian lowered his head. "This subject will respect Your Majesty's wishes and will do my all to find that girl!"

"Go on then." The man waved his hand and sat down again, exhausted. "If there's news of her, you must inform Zhen. Zhen wants to go and personally invite her to come and diagnose the Empress."

"As Your Majesty commands." Xuan Tian cupped his fist and retreated.

He barely took a step out of the imperial study when he saw Jiang Mengyao walking toward him.

In the Tianyun Kingdom, physicians had a very high social status, especially Xuan Tian, the head of the imperial physicians. Besides the Emperor, he did not need to bow to anyone else. Hence, when he saw Jiang Mengyao, he merely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Great Master Xuan Tian." Jiang Mengyao stopped walking with a faint smile. "I have some medical questions that I don't understand, may I ask Grand Master for some guidance?"

Xuan Tian's brows furrowed. "Apologies, Sixth Princess, I still have something to do, so I'm afraid I won't have time to instruct the princess."

Jiang Mengyao was startled but quickly recovered her senses. She said with a faint smile, "Not a problem. Mengyao will come and seek guidance when Great Master has time."

After saying that, she pushed open the door of the imperial study and walked inside.

"Sister-in-law, did something happen to you earlier on in the restaurant?"

Amidst the bustling streets, Ye Ximo scratched the back of his head and asked in puzzlement.

"It's nothing," Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips, "It's quite late, we should return soon."

"Nothing happened? Then why did those customers in the restaurant sneakily look at you before we left? Sister-in-law, since you're here in the Imperial City, then I as your brother will definitely protect you and not let you suffer from bullies."

Ye Ximo patted his chest and made a solemn vow.

Seemingly disapproving of Ye Ximo flaunting a heroic posture before Yun Luofeng, Yun Xiao shot him a chilly glance. "She has me to protect her, and there's no need for you." This sentence was unable to reduce Ye Ximo's enthusiasm, so Yun Xiao continued, "With your strength, you cannot protect her."

Ye Ximo was suddenly speechless as Yun Xiao struck his sore spot. Although he felt that his innate talent wasn't bad, it couldn't be compared with Yun Xiao's!

…

"Ye Qi, a dog like you that was adopted by our Ye Family also dares to hoot before us?! Are you forgetting your status as our dog?"

Suddenly, in the midst of the bustling streets, an arrogant voice abruptly sounded and instantly attracted Yun Luofeng's attention. In a place not far ahead, Ye Qi had been surrounded by a group of men and her pretty face appeared thoroughly red, with resentment and indignation in her eyes.

"Ye Tianlin, if you didn't speak malicious words about my Foster parents, I wouldn't have scolded you! You were wrong at first and I haven't done anything wrong!" Ye Qi tightly bit on her lips. "Furthermore, even if I'm an adopted dog, I'm my foster father's and foster mother's dog, so how is that related to you?"

"My goodness, you're a dog that's protective of its owner!" Ye Tianlin chuckled, "Don't forget, all these years, all you've eaten and used came from my Ye Family! Regardless of what I order you to do, you must do it and right now, climb through my crotch or otherwise, I won't let either you or Ye Ximo have a good time!"

Ye Qi tightly clenched her fist in fury and ultimately couldn't restrain her internal anger as she punched Ye Tianlin's face with a bang.

Immediately, blood flowed out from his nostrils. He touched the blood beneath his nose and his face looked frightening. "Stinky brat, you dare to harm this young master?! Do you think your foster parents can protect you? Don't forget, the Imperial Family's princess is my future sister-in-law!"

After Ye Qi released that punch, she instantly regretted it, and she involuntarily retreated. However, she was unwilling to go down before Ye Tianlin and said unyieldingly, "What's so awesome about an Imperial Family's princess? My sister-in-law is better than her!"

"Hahaha," Ye Tianlin sarcastically laughed, "Your sister-in-law? Are you saying about the bastard child's wife that Jun Fengling brought here? How can she be compared to the princess? What a joke! Are her medical skills or her background superior? Let me tell you, Princess Meng Yao's master is a physician preceded only by Master Xuan Tian in the Tianyun Kingdom! In what aspect do you think she can be compared to Princess Meng Yao?"

Of course, it was her medical skills!

From the start, when Ye Qi was unaware of Yun Luofeng's identity, she had looked down upon her along with everyone else. Coupled with the fact that she had been exploited by Xue Rou'er, she had even more so believed that Yun Luofeng didn't have any capabilities.

Later on, after finding out she was Yun Luofeng, she no longer held her in contempt. Furthermore, Yun Luofeng had cured her foster mother's infertility. Could Princess Meng Yao be compared to her with such powerful medical skills?

However, Ye Qi knew that these things couldn't be known by others, so she could only bite her lips without uttering a word.

Seeing Ye Qi's retreating figure, Ye Tianlin became increasingly smug and his eyebrows quirked up. "Ye Qi, you'd better firmly remember this, in the Ye Family, you're merely a dog. When the Master feeds you, it's sufficient to wag your tail begging for pity and don't even think of rebelling!"

Ye Qi Fiercely glared at Ye Tianlin.

Who would think that her glare would thoroughly enrage him? "Rotten brat, you still dare to be so arrogant! Ye Tianlin's fist clenched tight and he coldly commanded with a calm and collected handsome face, "Men, give this rotten brat a good beating!"

Not only did this brat dare to raise her hands against him, she was also unrepentant! Today, he would teach her how to conduct herself!

"Yes, Young Master Lin."

In the twinkling of an eye, the group of bodyguards behind Ye Tianlin rapidly dashed toward Ye Qi. One of the guards tightly held her arms while another guard brandished his fists toward her. Momentarily, half of Ye Qi's face swelled up and looked similar to a pig's head.

Both her eyes were filled with tears, but despite this, she obstinately prevented her tears from falling as her beautiful eyes glared at Ye Tianlin with indignation.

"Rotten brat, who allowed you to look at me with such an expression?" Ye Tianlin walked to Ye Qi's side while holding his head high. His hands tightly grabbed her jaw as he smiled sinisterly, "A dog that dares to rebel, what use is there in keeping it?"

Ye Tianlin raised his hands and his large palms once again moved to fiercely slap Ye Qi's face.

Ye Qi was shocked, and she tightly shut her eyes while her eyelashes faintly trembled. Yet the pain of the palm strike did not arrive after all, so her eyelids trembled and slowly opened…

A man's back was facing Ye Qi and his robes were lightly fluttering. His back was very sturdy, just like a huge mountain that caused one to feel extremely safe. In an instant, Ye Qi's heart skipped a beat as she gazed at the man blocking in front of her in a daze while an indescribable feeling rushed forth in her heart…

"Ye Tianlin!"

The corner of his lips had a grim smile and his handsome face revealed ridicule. "Seems like you've forgotten the scene of being chased and beaten by me a few years back. Why? Do you wish to reenact your old dreams?"

A trace of panic flashed through Ye Tianlin's eyes, yet he forcibly stabilized his state of mind and clenched his teeth, saying, "That year, Uncle had a very high position in the Ye Family, resulting in me not daring to retaliate. But now, my father is the one who calls the shot in the Ye Family, so what right do you have to oppose me?"

Every dog has his day. Ye Jingchen once had an unsurpassed position in Ye Family, yet he had taken in a hen that couldn't lay eggs. Furthermore, after so many years, he was unwilling to take in a concubine for that infertile woman. As such, the elders in the Ye Family were progressively disappointed in him and even shifted the power to his own father.

Ye Ximo raised his brows and spoke with a sneer, "Back then in the Ye Family, I could beat you up until you didn't dare to appear before me. A few years later, I can accomplish the same! If you don't believe me, you can have a try!"

Ye Tianlin's expression changed. When facing Ye Qi, he wouldn't be in such panic as her innate talent wasn't very strong. However, in Ye Ximo's face, he felt that he was weaker by a notch.

"Let's go!"

Ye Tianlin clenched his teeth and waved his hands, thinking of leaving together with the Ye Family's bodyguards with a turn.

Just then, a powerful spiritual energy struck on his back, catching him off guard. With a bang, Ye Tianlin rapidly fell forward and embarrassingly tumbled on the ground.

"Who? Who mounted a sneak attack?"

Ye Tianlin arduously got up from the ground, and his expression changed completely while he furiously shouted. During the time he was looking for the assailant, a languid voice suddenly sounded ahead from a woman with a smirk.

"I wasn't mounting a sneak attack, but instead, attacking openly and aboveboard. You didn't sense my attack, so that indicates you're overly stupid."

The setting sun shrouded the streets and it was calm and peaceful. The pedestrians who came and went had all turned their attention towards the young lady standing as she faced the wind after noticing the commotion.

It wasn't until this moment that everyone understood what was white-as-snow beautiful, and what was devastatingly beautiful capable of causing the downfall of a city!

They originally thought princess Meng Yao was peerless, but compared to this white-robed young lady, the princess was not inferior by just a notch. The white-robed lady was instead the one fully deserving of the title, the number one beauty under the heavens.

"You mounted a sneak attack on me earlier on?" Ye Tianlin recovered from his daze and asked with a gloomy expression.

The young lady raised the corner of her lips and her smiling expression was languid yet permeated with an aura that caused others to tremble with fear.

"As I've said, I didn't mount a sneak attack and instead, attacked you openly and aboveboard!"

Stopping her speech, the young lady slightly turned towards Ye Qi and questioned. "Recite the words he used to humiliate Mother earlier on."

Ye Qi looked distracted. "He said Foster Mother was an infertile hen and scolded her for being a flirtatious slut by seducing Foster Father. Besides that, she made Foster Father a cuckold and even claimed that Second Brother is a bastard child of Foster Mother and a wild man."

Yun Luofeng slowly shifted her sight from Ye Qi to Ye Tianlin as she revealed a wicked smile. "How about this, for every sentence that you scolded my Mother, you will give yourself ten slaps. Two sentences would be twenty slaps… I've always been a fair person and moreover, making you slap yourself, I still feel that my Mother suffered a loss."

After many pedestrians who were already stationed on the streets heard Yun Luofeng's words, they were dumbstruck.

Someone merely insulted Jun Fengling with a sentence and you want him to slap himself? With another part at the end, saying Jun Fenglin suffered a loss?

"You…" Ye Tianlin's furious handsome face became thoroughly red. "You're too impudent! My father is the Ye Family's Head and my brother is the future Prince Consort. You daring to treat me as such will definitely have nine generations of your family slaughtered!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and a dangerous glint flashed through her eyes. "Since you're unwilling to slap yourself, then I'll help you."

Ye Tianlin froze for a moment. Before he recovered his senses, he saw Yun Luofeng arriving before him. Before he realized it, she had taken out several needles and pricked them into his body. Shortly after that, he couldn't control his hands and fiercely slapped his own face.

Pa!

With this slap, half of Ye Tianlin's cheeks became red through and through, while the mark of his five fingers was so distinct that one could see the strength he used. Everyone was stupefied and even Ye Tianlin's bodyguards looked at each other in dismay, not knowing if they should pull back their young master.

"It seems like you're aware of your mistakes." Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "However, even if you've slapped yourself a sufficient number of times, I will not accept your apology."

Her words implied that Ye Tianlin's actions were to apologize.

The pitiful Ye Tianlin had wanted to open his mouth to justify himself, yet his throat couldn't release any sound and he could only continue to allow his hands to hit his cheeks.

When Yun Luofeng had administered needles to him, she was very secretive about it, so no one had witnessed her act. On top of that, Ye Tianlin seemed to have difficulty speaking so they believed that he tacitly agreed to Yun Luofeng's statement.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 851-860

Therefore, everyone present was shocked silly, not understanding what happened. Ye Tianlin, who was on his high horse earlier, actually admitted his mistakes?

On the entire street, it was so quiet that only the sound of Ye Tianlin slapping himself could be heard Alas, his cheeks became numb but he was unable to stop the actions of his hands…

He stood until the last slap, then his body went soft and heavily crashed on the ground.

"Young Master Lin." The bodyguards hastily went up, thinking of supporting Ye Tianlin. However, when they came close to him they were sent flying with a slap as he furiously berated, "What were you doing earlier on? Why didn't you pull me back?"

The guard's voices were sluggish as they weakly replied, "Young Master, earlier on… weren't you slapping yourself to apologize? Your subordinate assumed that you were admitting to your wrongdoings, thus…"

Ye Tianlin's throat tightened, seemingly wanting to say something, yet unable to speak out. He stubbornly got up and fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng.

"Rotten brat, at the very least I'm the Ye Family's legitimate Young Master, while you're only the wife of an illegitimate child. Since you actually dared to treat me as such, I'll definitely let you pay the price!"

As Elder Ye Xiang ordered previously, before the blood identification ceremony, this matter couldn't be revealed and as such, even Ye Tianlin, the Young Master of Ye Family, was unaware of this.

"Let's go."

He waved his hands and fled in embarrassment without hesitation along with the Ye Family bodyguards.

After watching them leave, Yun Luofeng turned and looked at Yun Xiao and a smile curled up on her breathtaking face.

"Yun Xiao, let's return."

Yun Xiao taciturnly nodded. His grim black eyes gazed towards the direction that Ye Tianlin left, and a killing intent spontaneously emerged…

…

Ye Family.

In the courtyard, Ye Jingxuan was walking outside when he spotted a swollen-faced Ye Tianlin bringing a group of bodyguards and walking over in haste, and his eyebrows suddenly furrowed.

Evidently, Ye Tianlin had also discovered Ye Jingxuan, as tears of being unfairly treated overflowed. "Father, you have to back me up. That slut actually dared to beat me up, and she's simply not putting the Ye Family in her eyes."

Ye Jingxuan sighed. No one was clearer than him regarding his son's personality.

Ye Tianlin and Ye Tianwen weren't the same!

As the eldest son, Ye Tianwen's personality was steady and firm. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten Princess Meng Yao! However, Ye Tianlin born from the same parent as Ye Tianwen was instead, a dandy man through and through. In all likelihood, he must have gone out to stir up trouble but instead had kicked an iron panel.

"Speak, who's the slut you mentioned?"

Even though Ye Jingxuan knew it was his son who provoked others first, it didn't mean that he would allow others to bully his son!

Ye Tianlin spoke with hatred. "Who else would it be? The woman of that bastard child, Yun Xiao!"

"What?" Ye Jingxuan's face changed as he sternly shouted, "That slut actually dared to hit my son? Unforgivable! Lin'er, Father will invite all the elders to uphold justice for you right now, and they will definitely give you justice!"

Ye Tianlin eyes were downcast, but the corner of his eyes contained a sinister smiling intent. Regardless of that bastard child or Ye Ximo, he would make them know the result of offending him. Within this Imperial City, no one dared to oppose him!

…

When Ye Ximo just entered the Ye Family, he felt somewhat amiss in the surrounding atmosphere. Just when he was hesitating, a servant hastily came over and reported. "Young Master Mo, the elders are already waiting for you in the hall and have requested that you go there when you return."

"The Family's Elders? For them to be looking for me at this time, Ye Tianlin must have complained to them." Ye Ximo sneered and turned towards Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao. "Second Brother, Sister-in-law, you can return and wait for me. I'll deal with those stubborn old men."

"There's no need," Yun Luofeng said with indifference, "Let's go together."

How could Ye Ximo be unaware that Yun Luofeng felt responsible for this matter and so, did not wish for him to face it alone?

He softly sighed, and his face had a look of helplessness. "Alright! But I have to say this first. Both of you shouldn't speak later, and leaving everything to me would suffice."

Yun Luofeng did not express an opinion, and her pair of pitch-black eyes were filled with smiling intent. As for what she thought, perhaps no one would know…

Within the hall, the atmosphere was filled with an oppressive aura. When Yun Luofeng entered the hall, all the seated elders looked towards them, and their criticizing eyes contained anger.

"Xiao'er, Feng'er." Jun Fenglin hastily stood up and walked to Yun Luofeng and others, standing in front of them as if protecting her children while her face was filled with heroic spirit. "Rest assured, with Mother here, no one can touch the slightest hair on you!"

After saying that, her sharp expression cast towards everyone seated and a shivering chilliness flashed through her red phoenix eyes.

Ye Jingchen didn't speak, but his actions had made it known of his choice.

"Young Master Lin, you can speak of what had happened."

Elder Ye Xiang was silent for a long while before he took the lead and questioned.

Ye Tianlin sniveled as he complained. "Elder, I was only chatting with Ye Qi earlier on the streets but who knew that this woman would suddenly rush up and give me a few slaps and even beat me up to such degree. I beg of Elder to make a judgment."

Ye Qi was angered. Clearly, he humiliated her Foster Mother first, and as a result, she had a dispute with him on the streets. However, now it had become chatting in his speech? Furthermore, Yun Luofeng didn't lay a single finger on him, yet he was accusing her falsely!

"This matter has nothing to do with my sister-in-law, it's me…" Ye Qi clenched her teeth and stood up. If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have encountered his trouble and she ought to stand up to assume all responsibility.

Just when she wanted to take responsibility for everything, Yun Luofeng's bewitching voice slowly sounded in this oppressive hall.

"Are you sure your face was slapped until swollen by me?"

Ye Tianlin fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng, "If it wasn't you, then who?"

Yun Luofeng laughed abruptly. "All these Ye Family bodyguards present would naturally comply with you and frame me. Fortunately, there are numerous witnesses of the previous scene, and as long as one casually asks around they'll find out that you slapped your own face."

"What nonsense are you sprouting?" Ye Tianlin's expression changed as he sternly shouted.

Yun Luofeng cast him a sideways glance. "I wondered why you would slap yourself until your face was swollen earlier on. So it turns out it was to frame me and make false charges against me!"

Ye Tianlin was angered until his face turned ashen. Although his face wasn't slapped by Yun Luofeng, he could guess that the reason he was out of control would be related to this woman!

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Ye Xiang's expression turned solemn as his cold gaze swept towards the bodyguards within the hall while he spoke. "Before the position of Family Head is passed on to Second Young Master, I'm still the one who makes the decisions here! Tell me immediately, how did Young Master Lin's injury come about?! I don't care if you lie, as I will naturally dispatch men to make inquiries. However, if I discover that you lied, you should be aware of the consequences you'll have to suffer!"

Several guards met each other's gazes and knelt on the ground with a plop. "Elder, it was Young Master Lin who inflicted this injury on himself. We had no choice but to lie for him and we beg for Elder to spare us."

Elder Ye Xiang's expression gradually turned solemn as he coldly shot a glance at Ye Tianlin. "Did this happen?"

Originally, Ye Tianlin had confidently gone in numbers to attack the other party with condemnation, but after hearing Elder Ye Xiang's words, he instantly turned limp and replied in a subservient tone, "Elder, this slut controlled my hand and made me slap myself. This is all her fault…"

Slap!

A slap suddenly hit him and directly caused Ye Tianlin to be shocked silly, and he looked in astonishment at the man standing before him.

"Unfilial son!" Ye Jingxuan's expression was extremely furious, "How did I educate you? Is this how you treat your brothers and sisters? Immediately return to your room and reflect on your errors! Without my order, you're not allowed to step a foot out of your room!"

Ye Tianlin covered his own face, and his loathing and unresigned eyes fiercely glared at Yun Luofeng. If looks could kill, perhaps Yun Luofeng would've been put to death with a thousand cuts by him!

"Big Brother," Ye Jingxuan faced Ye Jingchen and smiled, "This matter was a misunderstanding between a few of the younger generation. You're usually reasonable, so I believe you won't make things difficult for Lin'er because of this."

His speech did not contain the slightest admission of error, yet insinuated that if Ye Jingchen were to hold on to this incident, then he would be an unreasonable person.

If others had heard this, they would forgive Ye Tianlin's actions to project their magnanimity. Unfortunately, the person he was facing wasn't an average person but instead a bad-tempered Jun Fengling along with Ye Jingchen, a maniac who was protective of his wife.

A smile emerged on Jun Fengling's face. "What you've said is right. Your big brother is indeed a reasonable person!"

Ye Jingxuan smiled, Jun Fengling's reaction was in his expectations. This woman was still the same as before. In order to obtain the Ye Family's acknowledgment, she'd rather swallow her anger.

"However…"

Suddenly, the woman's voice changed. "It's because your brother is reasonable that he is aware of what is right and what is wrong. Therefore, he will definitely make you give an explanation to my son and daughter-in-law!"

Ye Jingxuan's expression turned solemn. "I addressed you as my older brother's wife due to my big brother's face. Otherwise, do you think that the Ye Family would acknowledge your existence? Now, I am talking with my big brother, and you have no right to interrupt."

Ye Jingchen coldly shot him a glance, and his tone was neither hot nor cold. "She's my wife. Her words represent my decision."

Following Ye Jingchen's words, the other Elders could no longer bear it and stood up, while voices of fault-finding and cursing sounded in this hall.

"Eldest Young Master, as a man, how could you comply with a woman's words? A woman should bear in mind to obey their father, husband, and son, along with three virtues of morality! How can a woman who doesn't abide by it have the face to remain in the Ye Family?"

"In a family, men are the ones who make the decisions and are also the heavens for a woman, yet this woman dared to even oppose the heavens! She should be arrested and taken away to be beaten to death! Yet Eldest Young Master is still so protective of her…"

Yun Luofeng subconsciously placed her hands on Jun Fengling's shoulders and looked at the woman's face filled with indifference and unconsciously furrowed her brows.

All these years, she had been living like that? Just because her previous marriage was unsuccessful, she had been accused by others like that? To even reprimand her while pointing directly at her nose?

On what basis could men be unfaithful yet regarded as being right and the ultimate authority, while women had to be faithful and even regard men as their everything?

In her previous incarnation, Yun Luofeng had only lived for herself, and had never considered men as her everything! As such, she had been single in her previous world for over twenty years. Now, after having found Yun Xiao, she still didn't regard men as her everything! She would only strive hard to grow to reach the point where she could fight alongside with him!

"Yun Xiao." Sensing the grim aura surging forth from the man beside her, Yun Luofeng tightly held back his fists and a devilish glimmer flashed through her downcast eyes.

"Let me settle this matter."

At least before the important figures appeared in front of them, she would never prematurely allow Yun Xiao to expose his strength…

"Everyone shut up!" Just then, a furious voice suddenly sounded, causing the noisy hall to instantly be silenced.

Ye Jingchen's fist was clenched until sounds of cracking could be heard. His rage bubbled up from his eyes while he coldly swept his gaze over all the Elders present.

"I, Ye Jingchen, am the Eldest Young Master of Ye Family and naturally, my wife is the lady. Who gave you permission to offend her?"

"What do you mean obeying three men and the four virtues of morality? Do you think I need a subservient woman or a so-called good wife and loving mother? What I want is a confidante that'll accompany me throughout my life!"

"In this world, Jun'er is the only person that resonates with my soul, and all of you beasts who think using your lower half will never understand this feeling in your entire life."

Ye Jingchen was well-known for being gentle in Imperial City, yet he had been forced to get angry on the spot. It could be clearly seen to what extent these people angered him.

Yun Luofeng looked at Ye Jingchen. Regardless of the numerous old stubborn folks in this Ye Family, they had still managed to educate a person like Ye Jingcheng with such a temperament.

"Yun Xiao, it seems like I'm not required to handle these matters for Mother. With Father here, she'll no longer suffer any grievances."

Yun Xiao stared blankly and lowered his eyes to look at the young lady's breathtaking face as he guaranteed while speaking every word clearly, "I will also never let you suffer grievances."

This man didn't speak with elegant but insincere words and didn't even know how to smile! However, every word he spoke was earnest like this.

"Yun Xiao, when have you seen me suffering grievances?" Yun Luofeng smiled and asked.

Indeed, in all these years, she had never suffered any sort of grievances. After meeting her, the unfortunate one was always someone else and regardless of a cursing contest or a fight, she had never once lost to others!

At present Jun Fengling had also been shocked by Ye Jingchen's abrupt anger and her pair of red phoenix eyes gazed at him in shock. All these years, it was her first time seeing this man flipping out… Yet it was so handsome that made her unable to look away.

"As long as I, Ye Jingchen am alive, don't even think of bullying my wife!" Ye Jingchen warningly looked at those stubborn Elders. "As for the words earlier on, if I were to hear them one more time, even if I am to be disobedient to my Father, I will kill all of you one by one! Jun'er, let's go!"

Ye Jingcheng firmly protected Jun Fengling in his embrace, and his appearance was of unswerving determination. The moment he decided to return to the Ye Family, he had sworn that he would never let his wife suffer any grievances and now, he had accomplished that!

So what if he went against the common ideology and rebelled against his Family?

In this life, there was only one person he wanted to protect!

"Elder Ye Xiang, look at Eldest Young Master…"

All the Elders looked at Ye Xiang one after another and their tone carried resentment and indignation.

"Haven't you caused enough troubles?" Elder Ye Xiang said with indifference, "Aren't you feeling shameful enough? Previously, Eldest Young Master had been forced out by you to Ye City. Now that he has returned with great difficulty, he still has to vie for the position with Second Young Master. Why do you still want to make things difficult for his woman and children?"

All the Elder's voices were sluggish and unexpectedly, they couldn't even come up with a word to refute him.

Ye Xiang slowly stood up. "If the common people were to know that the Ye Family made things difficult for a woman in all aspects, how do you think they would look upon us?"

His tone was still cool and indifferent as before, while his muddy eyes did not have a trace of emotion. Yet, his voice was like a sudden clap of thunder, exploding in all the Elders hearts.

"Three days later will be the Blood Identification Ceremony. Before then, I don't wish for any huge commotion." After speaking, Ye Xiang waved his sleeves and progressively walked out of the hall.

Following his departure, the other Elders also dispersed and a short time later, only Ye Jingxuan and his son remained in the entire hall.

"Father!" Ye Tianlin furiously spoke, "This matter of slapping myself, it was definitely a trick by Yun Luofeng."

Ye Jingchen softly sighed. "I know."

"Then why did you…"

"Lin'er," Ye Jingxuan shot a glance at Ye Tianlin, "A lot of things are not as simple as you think. In the Ye Family, other than your grandfather, Elder Ye Xiang has the highest authority! Regardless of how many years I've tried to rope in this old man, I haven't been successful in pulling him to my camp."

Ye Jingxuan clenched his teeth in hatred, and his eyes were filled with a sinister look. "Furthermore, that old b*stard hates family members going against each other the most and if he complains to your grandfather, it'll definitely incur his dissatisfaction."

Ye Tianlin lowered his head. "Father, your son knows his mistakes."

"Know your mistakes? Do you know where were you wrong?"

"Your son shouldn't have opposed that b*stard child!"

"No!" Ye Jingxuan shook his head, "You're not wrong opposing these sons and daughters of Ye Jingchen. You're wrong in the aspect that you didn't grasp their weak spot! As such, if you do not have a hundred percent confidence to kill them in one strike, it's better to restrain yourself!"

All these years, it was because Ye Jingxuan didn't have the certainty to kill Ye Jingchen and was afraid of letting Ye Jingchen wield his weak spot, thus he hadn't taken action! If he were to do it, it must be a one-hit kill. Otherwise, he would let them continue living!

"Father, I understand."

Ye Tianlin raised his head. "Right, what's about the Blood Identification Ceremony Elder Ye Xiang spoke about?"

Having heard what was said, Ye Jingxuan was startled. He looked at Ye Tianlin and sighed. "There's no harm telling you. Yun Xiao that b*stard child might be Ye Jingchen's son."

"What?" Ye Tianlin was shocked silly by this and reacted after a long time. He furiously spoke, "That year, it was because Uncle didn't have a son, so the position of the Family's head was passed on to Father. If Uncle now has a son, then…"

Ye Jingxuan chuckled and interrupted Ye Tianlin's words.

"This isn't a problem! Don't forget, Jun Fengling's son was once chased out of his family because of his inability to cultivate and is a trash through and through! Furthermore, so what if the Blood Identification Ceremony's successful? Do you think the Ye Family will accept a trash's existence? At that time, they definitely won't announce to the outside world that he is not just the Ye Family's bloodline in name, but also in reality."

Only then did Ye Tianlin rest assured as a murky glint flashed through his eyes. One day, he would make those who bullied him extremely remorseful!

"Lin'er, remember not to make this matter public. Otherwise, it'll be hard to wind things down," Ye Jingxuan gravely ordered.

Ye Tianlin recovered his senses and solemnly answered, "Father, you can rest assured. I'll definitely guard my mouth like a closed bottle and not reveal a single word outside."

In the clean and comforting wing, Jun Fengling gently shook her teacup as her seemingly heroic eyebrow slightly raised up while her face contained a smile. "Feng'er, this tea of yours is pretty good. I've been drinking teas for several years, and there's no other tea that can be compared to yours."

"If you like it, I can gift you a few catty." Yun Luofeng's fingers lightly tapped the table, and her eyes glistened. "In addition, there's something you and father have to do…"

"What is the matter?" Jun Fengling looked towards Yun Luofeng in surprise and asked.

Yun Luofeng was taciturn for a long time. "The Ye Family will definitely conceal the Blood Identification Ceremony three days from now, and this doesn't fit with my true objective."

"You mean…" Jun Fengling seemed to understand something and her expression while looking at Yun Luofeng contained a strange radiance.

Yun Luofeng gently smiled. "I want you to use your influences and broadcast this matter out, with the more people that are aware the better! Furthermore, the responsibility for this can't be placed on us, but instead, pushed to Ye Tianlin!"

Having heard what was said, Jun Fengling became silent, seemingly pondering about something. She only raised her head after a while and asked, "How do I go about doing this?"

"It's simple!" A wicked smile curved upon Yun Luofeng's face, "Ye Tianlin has a large number of rouge friends, so later on have someone disguise themselves as his acquaintance and get him drunk!"

"You're thinking of letting him spit out the truth after getting drunk? Although this is feasible, Ye Tianlin might not speak the truth!"

"No!" Yun Luofeng slightly shook her head, "I don't care if he spits out the truth after getting drunk. As long as you command your subordinates to make this matter well known, and tell everyone that this matter was revealed by Ye Tianlin after getting drunk, it will suffice. As for whether or not he spilled the tea, it isn't any obstruction to my plans."

Originally, she merely wanted Jun Fengling to disseminate this piece of news and didn't intend to frame others, but who asked that b*stard Ye Tianlin to bump against the muzzle of their gun?

This being the case, what harm was there in presenting him with a huge gift?

Sinister!

This idea was too sinister!

If those old obstinate men in the Family were to believe this news was disseminated by Ye Tianlin, his days in Ye Family wouldn't be good!

Jun Fengling was relieved that luckily Yun Luofeng was her daughter-in-law. If she were to be her enemy, then she wouldn't know when she would fall into her trap.

"Feng'er I'll act in accordance with your method." Jun Fengling smiled, "That year, those people forced me out of the Ye Family and now they're thinking of harming those close to me, so how can I forgive them?"

Concerning Yun Luofeng's actions, Jun Fengling did not think she was wrong. If one wasn't ruthless to their enemies, the one hurt would be themselves! Jun Fengling faintly smiled. "I will deal with this matter, so you and Xiao'er can enjoy your honeymoon at ease. If you do not wish for others to bother you, I'll instruct them not to."

Yun Luofeng slightly paused and nodded. "Alright."

…

After she left Jun Fengling's room, she saw Ye Qi who was standing outside the door restlessly. Seemingly sensing her appearance, a trace of embarrassment flashed on Ye Qi's face and she lowered her head while softly saying, "Thank you… for today."

"You don't have to thank me," Yun Luofeng's tone was flat, "I merely dislike others humiliating Mother."

"I know," Ye Qi raised her head and her pretty pair of eyes were resolute, "But, I'd still like to thank you. After all, I treated you like that in the past…"

Even though Ye Qi had apologized, every time she thought about her actions back then she was still filled with guilt. She felt that even if she used her entire lifetime, she wouldn't be able to make up for her former mistakes.

"Have you hurt me before?" Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Ye Qi from the side and asked.

Ye Qi stared blankly for a moment, "That time… I scolded you."

"But you've never harmed me." The smile on Yun Luofeng's face was languid yet bewitching, "Therefore, I'm not fond of you, but at the same time I don't loathe you."

Ye Qi froze. During the period she was stunned, the young lady's figure had already walked ahead and gradually disappeared from her view. It wasn't until this moment that Ye Qi understood the reason that Yun Luofeng did not ask Foster Mother to chase her out of the Family!

The reason was that even though she was used by Xue Rou'er at that time, she had never once harmed her. Therefore, Yun Luofeng wasn't fond of her, but at the same time, she didn't loathe her…

Ye Qi became increasingly ashamed and lowered her head without speaking, until the door behind her opened and she slowly recovered her senses.

"Qiqi, although Feng'er isn't a forgiving person, that's because she'll never give others the opportunity to harm her," Jun Fengling raised her hand and stroked Ye Qi's head as she spoke, "But if one doesn't think of harming her life, she'll never be heartless towards them."

The common people stated that the General Estate's Eldest Young Miss was a dandy by nature and was vicious and merciless, but that was only because she wanted to protect herself! What wrong was there in killing to live? If others didn't provoke her, why would she be ruthless and exterminate them?

"Foster Mother…" Ye Qi's eyes were red as she turned toward Jun Fengling.

"You should rejoice that you've never had thoughts of harming her life. Otherwise, not to even mention Feng'er, even I myself wouldn't let you off. Do you understand?" Jun Fengling's expression suddenly became cold, and her voice no longer contained the initial gentleness.

Ye Qi once again lowered her head. "I understand…"

Between a foster daughter and a daughter-in-law, how could she not distinguish which was more of importance?

"You're tired, return and rest." Jun Fengling's expression eased. "In the future, you have to get along well with Feng'er. She's a good child and regardless of how merciless she is to her enemies, she'll never use her sinister thoughts to harm her family."

It's because of this that Jun Fengling appreciated Yun Luofeng more and more.

Ye Qi no longer spoke but had acknowledged Jun Fengling's words in her heart. Yun Luofeng would scheme when facing her enemies but she would never use it to harm her family…

…

The next day, a news was spread widely throughout the Imperial City.

The news was that the illegitimate child that Jun Fenglin had outside was Ye Jingchen's biological child! All these years, his existence was kept hidden from others because Ye Jingchen wanted to protect him!

However, right now, it was rumored that the illegitimate child had returned to the Ye Family and would be holding the Blood Identification Ceremony within the next few days!

As for the news source…

It was revealed by Ye Tianlin after getting drunk, and the authenticity didn't have to be questioned.

The entire Imperial City was engulfed by this piece of news. Whether it was the people of higher status being the royal family's aristocrats or the people of lower status like an ordinary commoner, no one was unaware!

Once the news of the Blood Identification Ceremony was disseminated, the result was Elder Ye Xiang's rage as he ruthlessly beat Ye Tianlin up!

As for those elders who were jackals of the same tribe with Ye Jingxuan, they did not dare to speak up for him, afraid that they would accidentally be involved with this matter.

Thus, that day, Ye Tianlin's anguished wailing could be heard throughout the entire Ye Family.

Within the luxurious royal palace, on a lavish wide bed, a beautiful woman had her eyes closed, laying quietly and peacefully.

He face was almost transparent, seemingly like a baby's skin that would break upon touch.

A man in dragon robes sat beside her and held her slender hands tightly, with interlocked fingers and resolution on his face. "Rest assured, my Empress, I will definitely find that young lady to cure you, regardless of how huge the costs!"

At this moment, an aged figure walked in with quick steps and hastily arrived beside the dragon robed man and reported. "Your Majesty, your subject has found that lady."

"Xuan Tian, is what you say the truth?" The dragon-robed man stood up in haste and his face was filled with delight.

The aged man nodded. "Yesterday, Ye Ximo had walked out from the restaurant together with this lady and there are several witnesses. As such, your subject investigated with this lead and found out that she is the Ye Family Madam's daughter-in-law."

"Good! Then I'll immediately meet with this lady and personally invite her to treat the Empress!" The dragon-robed man's eyes were filled with happiness.

Ever since the Empress fell ill, he had almost fallen into desperation, and after finally finding a life-saving straw, he would never give it up.

"Your Majesty, that lady's medical skills are still currently unknown and thus, your subject suggests to use me as an experiment and invite her to cure my illness. If she can successfully treat your subject's old illness, then we shall invite her to diagnose for the Empress."

The dragon-robed man was silent for a while and lightly nodded his head. "Alright, we'll go along with your idea but I have another request. When looking for her, it can't be within the Ye Family!"

"Why?" The aged man froze as he furrowed his eyebrow and asked.

The dragon-robed man coldly spoke, "We have yet to find the culprit who plotted against the Empress. Therefore, before then, we cannot let others know that I am finding physicians to treat the Empress's illness. Even if the Empress illness has a turnaround, we still cannot let anyone know!"

Speaking of this, the dragon-robed man sighed. "Xuan Tian, you're the only person I can trust in this palace! I can't guarantee whether others are scheming to harm the Empress and I dare not use her life to take risks!"

Xuan Tian lamented. "Your Majesty, if the Empress could hear your words, she would definitely be content."

The dragon-robed man bitterly smiled and shook his head. "I owe the Empress too much! The masses all say it was the Empress's good fortune to marry the Emperor, but only I understand that it's my good fortune marrying the Empress."

Xuan Tian wanted to say something but at this moment, a eunuch hastily walked in and respectfully reported. "Your Majesty, the Grand Princess heard that the Ye Family's Eldest Young Master has returned and is currently throwing a tantrum to leave the palace and look for him."

The dragon-robed man frowned and revealed impatience. "Let her be if she wants to throw a tantrum! Ye Jingchen said long ago he won't marry her, yet she thinks that we haven't lost enough face and still shamelessly sticks on him."

Furthermore, Jun Fengling's daughter-in-law might be able to save the Empress's life so how could he allow the royal family to find trouble for them?

Thinking it through, he was still somewhat worried and so, he instructed. "Detain the Grand Princess. Without my orders, she's not allowed to leave the palace!"

"Obeying Your Majesty commands." The eunuch saluted and retreated from the palace.

"Xuan Tian, you can also retreat," the dragon-robed man waved his hands, as his expression was somewhat exhausted, "I want to accompany the Empress alone. Before the Empress's illness improves, I will not meet anyone, especially those concubines!"

Xuan Tian cupped his fists and quietly retreated. Currently within the bedroom, only the Emperor and Empress were present…

Crash!

The moment Jiang Mengyao entered the outskirts of the imperial bedroom she heard sounds of items thrown on the ground. Shortly after, a woman's furious shout sounded.

She was slightly startled as she pushed the door opened and walked in with slow steps. What she saw was complete disorder and a beautiful woman wearing royal clothing with her hands on her waist while furiously berating the palace maid kneeling before her.

Those palace maids were clearly shocked silly as they quivered uncontrollably.

"A group of trash! Immediately scram from my sight! This princess wants to find my other half, and who allowed you to restrict my freedom?"

The palace maids lowered their head shivering, "Grand Princess, it's the Emperor's orders and your servant doesn't have a choice."

The grand princess became increasingly furious and kicked the palace maid flying with her foot. Her eyes were shooting out flames of fury as she angrily said, "This princess doesn't care whose order it is, and you must let me out! If you continue obstructing my path, I'll immediately slaughter nine generations of your family!"

Although the grand princess was pampered and spoiled since childhood, her strength wasn't weak. With this kick, it hurt so much that the palace maid turned pale and huge beads of sweat fell from her forehead.

Just then a lily-white hand reached out and supported the palace maid's body. The palace maid was stunned and turning back, she saw a breathtaking face capable of causing the downfall of a city.

"Sixth Princess."

The palace maid recovered her senses and hastily knelt before Jiang Mengyao and spoke trembling with fear. "Your servant wasn't aware of Sixth Princess's arrival and did not welcome your arrival from afar. I ask for your forgiveness."

Jiang Mengyao waved her hands nonchalantly and ordered, "You can withdraw."

"Yes."

The palace maid stood up while lamenting in her heart.

Both as the Imperial Family's princess, the grand princess was unruly and willful, arrogant and unreasonable, yet the sixth princess's temperament was gentle and even facing her servants, she wasn't wilful in the slightest.

"Imperial Aunt," Jiang Mengyao faintly smiled and walked towards her, "What caused you to be angered and not hesitate to raise your hands against innocent palace maids?"

The Grand Princes clenched her teeth with unwillingness written across her face. "Isn't it because Brother Ye's back and I wanted to look for him? Yet, Imperial Brother forbade me from leaving my quarters, so I could only use them to vent my anger."

Even though this grand princess had maintained herself, she couldn't cover up the wrinkles on the outer corners of her eyes.

One can imagine the sort of nauseous feeling when a woman of nearly forty years used such a delicate tone to address Brother Ye.

Jiang Mengyao also furrowed her brows. "I am aware of this and in addition, I heard another piece of news. The illegitimate child Jun Fengling had outside is Ye Jingchen's biological son."

"What?"

Jiang Mengyao's words thoroughly irritated the grand princess and she instantly flew into a rage. "That slut actually had Brother Ye's son? What right did she have to have a son for Brother Ye? Comparing our backgrounds and beauty, how can she be compared to me?"

Looking at the grand princess sinking into a deranged state, Princess Jiang Mengyao shook her head.

Yesterday when she met Ye Jingchen and his wife outside the city gates, she had naturally met Jun Fengling. She had to say, time had not left any traces on her face and she was still as beautiful as before, while her imperial aunt couldn't be compared to her.

The only thing that could surpass Jun Fengling was just the status she had as the Imperial Family's Grand Princess.

"Imperial Aunt," Jiang Mengyao was silent for a while before she spoke, "In another two days, it will be Jun Fengling's son Blood Identification Ceremony. At that time, I will bring you to the Ye Family, but you have to promise me that regardless of anything, you won't act blindly without thinking!"

The Grand Princess nibbled her lips and a hidden glint flashed through her downcast eyes. "That b*stard child is definitely not Brother Ye's son! Jun Fenglin is just a hen that's unable to lay eggs, so I'd like to see how she ends up after being defeated!"

If Jun Fengling had given birth to a son for Brother Ye, why would she be willing to suffer in silence for so many years? As such, there's not much to consider, and it's definitely that woman's scheme. She desperately wanted to see Jun Fengling's expression after her conspiracy was exposed!

…

In the Imperial City, the streets were bustling with activity as usual and while Yun Luofeng was walking on the streets, voices of discussion from her surrounding entered her ears from time to time.

What they were discussing was undoubtedly the Blood Identification Ceremony two days later in the Ye Family.

Obtaining her desired result, Yun Luofeng's lips involuntarily curved up.

"It's sufficient to let Ye Jingchen purchase the medicinal ingredients you need. Why bother going in person?" Huohuo pouted and asked.

Yun Luofeng looked at Huohuo and spoke. "Everything I do must be kept confidential! If I were to let him purchase medicinal ingredients for me, it would easily be detected by those of the Ye Family."

Huohuo's little finger touched her lips and her blinking eyes were filled with puzzlement. She truly didn't understand what her master wanted to accomplish.

Just then, a bodyguard suddenly appeared and stood before Yun Luofeng while cupping his fists respectfully. "Miss, my family's sir would like to invite you to reminisce."

Yun Luofeng's stopped her tracks and looked up. "I have no acquaintances in the Tianyun Kingdom so naturally I wouldn't have anyone to reminisce with."

The bodyguard's mouth twitched. As the sir mentioned, it wasn't easy to invite this lady.

"Miss, my family's sir is inviting you to treat an illness and if you're able to cure his illness, he'll use five stalks of thousand-year-old medicinal herbs as the reward."

Thousand-year-old medicinal herbs?

Yun Luofeng raised her bewitching brows. "Ten stalks."

"This…" the bodyguard wiped the non-existent sweat on his forehead and prudently looked at the second floor of the teahouse. After seeing the old man making a hand gesture, he then clenched his teeth and replied, "Alright, please follow me."

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded her head and followed behind the bodyguard. In reality, when the bodyguard revealed he wanted her to treat an illness, she had guessed who came looking for her!

Other than the old man in the restaurant, who else would know of her level of medical skills? Therefore, after spotting the old man in the teahouse room, Yun Luofeng didn't find it strange, she just involuntarily looked at the middle-aged man beside him.

This middle-aged man's aura was very strong, just like a general who's been on the battlefield for many years. An awe-inspiring and solemn, but murderous spirit lingered on his body.

If an average person were to stand before this middle-aged man, they'd be unable to raise their head yet Yun Luofeng sat down like nothing without a change in her expression.

"Haha!" Suddenly, the middle-aged man laughed and the stern aura on his body completely disappeared as he looked at Yun Luofeng in satisfaction, "This brat's pretty good, having an unperturbed temperament, and is quite similar to an old friend of mine…"

Yun Luofeng sipped a mouthful of tea and looked at the middle-aged man. "I guess it isn't as simple as treating an illness with your arrival?"

"Keke," Xuan Tian chuckled, "I'll introduce myself to you first. I am Tianyun Kingdom Imperial Physician, Xuan Tian and this is Zhenguo Kingdom's General, Jian Chengwen, who is also the Empress's elder brother! We've invited you this time, hoping you could cure the Empress."


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 861-870

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows. "My treatment fees are slightly on the pricier side. As long as you can afford the price, I'll treat you! The ten stalks of thousand-year-old medicinal herbs are the price for you. If it's to treat the Empress, I won't do it without fifteen stalks."

If it was in the past where Yun Luofeng demanded such an exorbitant price, Xuan Tian would definitely be stunned. However, with the Emperor's order, he merely revealed a smile. "Alright, everything's feasible."

Although twenty-five thousand-year-old medicinal herbs were precious, with the savings of the imperial family for numerous years, they could still afford it.

"Since that is so, then I'll diagnose you first."

Seeing Xuan Tian being so straightforward, she no longer made things difficult for him. After all, who would make life difficult for thousand-year-old medicinal herbs? Furthermore, what she lacked the most now were medicinal herbs!

Xuan Tian froze for a moment. He was originally thinking how he should let Yun Luofeng treat him first to test her abilities. Unexpectedly, she had taken the initiative, and this had saved him some worry. Xuan Tian relaxed and smiled as he spoke. "Miss, may I know when can you start the treatment?"

"Right now."

Yun Luofeng's voice was refreshing and light yet it made Xuan Tian stunned.

"You don't need any preparation?

"There's no need," Yun Luofeng shook her head. "Your illness isn't very serious, and I only need to administer a few needles and open a prescription for you. Not long after, you'll be cured."

Xuan Tian was thoroughly shocked silly. An illness that had perplexed him for so long, yet she actually said it wasn't a serious problem?

Xuan Tian was still somewhat uneasy, and he asked, "This… do you require specially made needles?"

"There's no need, it's fine using mine."

After speaking, Yun Luofeng retrieved her silver needs from her space ring while her expression was no longer refreshing and light but instead concentrated and serious.

"Your illness isn't a big problem. You were previously injured, resulting in the blood flow in your brain being obstructed and your blood not circulating well, thus you entered into a coma. Luckily, your strength is powerful, and the power in your body naturally broke through the obstacle when you fell into a stupor, so you regained consciousness."

Yun Luofeng fished out a sterilized silver needle from her cloth pouch and simultaneously explained to Xuan Tian. "However, if your illness isn't completely cured and continues for a long time, in a serious case you will lose your life while in a minor case you will become an idiot."

Hearing her words Xuan Tian felt absolutely horrified. He had never thought that his illness was so serious. If he wasn't lucky enough to run into Yun Luofeng, perhaps one day he would no longer wake up after losing consciousness…

Yun Luofeng firmly held the silver needle and walked behind the old man. The needle in her hand lightly fell on the acupuncture point on his brain, and she lightly pinched it. Following the turning of the needle, a trace of spiritual energy flowed into his body.

In fact, yesterday in the restaurant, Yun Luofeng could have cured Xuan Tian but she did not do so. After all, she wasn't acquainted with him, so why would she save a stranger? Therefore, on that very day, she merely woke him up without any other actions.

After the spiritual energy flowered into Xuan Tian's brain, he felt his entire body becoming lighter, just like there was a clear energy breaking through the obstacle obstructing his blood vessels.

"Refreshing!" Xuan Tian involuntarily cried out. Over the years, other than frequently losing consciousness, he also suffered from splitting headaches!

Only now did he feel unprecedented refreshingness!

Jian Chengwen's eyes brightened. If this lady could cure Xuan Tian's illness, did it mean that his sister could also regain consciousness?

A good while later, Yun Luofeng pulled out the silver needle and used the cloth pouch to carefully keep it as she spoke without even lifting her head. "I've used needles to remove the obstruction in your body. Merely, your physique is still overly weak, and I have a prescription here that you can consume after boiling. You'll be completely healthy after continuously consuming this for half a month."

Xuan Tian blinked his eyes and looked at Yun Luofeng somewhat in disbelief. "That's all?"

Yun Luofeng's lips twitched, and she cast him a sideways glance. "Then what else do you want? Do you require me to prick a few more needles for you to be at ease?"

"No, that's not what I mean," cold sweat dripped from Xuan Tian's forehead as he embarrassingly smiled, "I'm only feeling somewhat incredulous. After all, this illness has been following me for several years, so I wanted to ask, am I truly cured?"

Facing the old man's eyes filled with expectation, Yun Luofeng slowly nodded.

Boom!

Like a sudden clap of thunder striking down, Xuan Tian was stunned on the spot. Only after a long time did a gush of excited emotions extend from his heart and he couldn't help but release a hearty laughter.

I'm cured!

I'm truly cured!

While laughing, one line of a tear slid from his face and at the end, he had actually laid his head on the table to weep.

Jian Chengwen patted Xuan Tian's shoulder and sighed. All these years, Xuan Tian had always been plagued by this illness. He had been cured after great difficulty, so how could he not be moved emotionally?

"Miss, I didn't expect you to have such achievements at a young age and you'll surely be formidable later in life." Jian Chengwen smiled and looked at Yun Luofeng, "May I know if you're willing to reveal your name?"

Yun Luofeng was taciturn for a long time. This time, she did not report a false name and revealed her real name. "Yun Luofeng."

In the Imperial City, even if she reported a false name, with Jian Chengwen's influence, he could still uncover her background.

"Yun Luofeng? Why is this name so familiar?" Jian Chengwen looked distracted for a moment and frowned. A moment later, he prudently sized up Yun Luofeng and inquired, "You… are you from Longxiao Continent?"

A trace of vigilance flashed through Yun Luofeng's eyes. "Who are you?"

Jian Chengwen immediately stood up and his voice was excited. "Are you really from Longxiao Continent? Are Yun Yang and Bai Ling your parents, while Yun Qingya is your Second Uncle?"

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and her eyes darkened while her tone was somewhat dangerous.

"Who are you?!"

"Are you really Xiao Luofeng?" Jian Chengwen's state of mind was very excited. "I didn't expect that after not seeing you for over ten years that you would have grown so big. That year when Uncle Jian saw you, you were still a three or four-year-old brat."

Seeing Yun Luofeng not yet recalling him, Jian Chengwen smiled. "Oh right, you weren't of age to remember things, so how could you remember me? Over ten over ago, I was protecting the Empress heading towards a resort villa when we encountered a sneak attack and frantically intruded into the Forest of No Return. We entered Longxiao Continent after passing through the forest.

"It was then when I met your parents. As I and Yun Yang are both generals, we were naturally familiar at first sight while Bai Ling and the Empress became intimate friends too. Unfortunately, as our identities were somewhat sensitive, we weren't able to reveal the actual truth to Brother Yun Yang."

"I still remember going to the Yun Family together with Brother Yun Yang and seeing you. Unexpectedly not meeting for over ten years, that little brat similar to a little bun has grown so big. Oh right, where are your parents? It's been years since we've met and are they doing well?"

Jian Chengwen rubbed Yun Luofeng's head, and his eyes no longer had their initial dignified aura and instead contained gentleness.

In this world, there was only one who he treated as an intimate friend! Fortunately, they did not encounter any ferocious spirit beasts that year when entering the Forest of No Return. If he were to be asked to attempt it once more, he wouldn't have such courage. However, as a result, he was unable to seek for his close friend in the Longxiao Continent all these years.

"You are… Uncle Jian?"

Some fragmented images flashed through Yun Luofeng's mind but unfortunately, these scenes belonged to the former owner of this body and not her.

"Little brat, as expected, you still remember Uncle. Oh right, didn't your parents travel together with you? It's been a long time since I've met Brother Yun Yang," Jian Chengwen smiled, "In all seriousness, I haven't admired many people these years and Brother Yun Yang was the first! All these years, I've never forgotten him and the Empress has also frequently reminisced about your mother."

Yun Luofeng looked at the excited Jian Chengwen and said, "My parents… passed away."

Jian Chengwen's excited expression suddenly stiffened and he lowered his head with a stunned face. "What did you say? Brother Yun Yang passed away? How could this be?…"

"They both passed away, and it was soon after you left."

The young lady's words caused Jian Chengwen to be deeply shocked. He stumbled and he nearly fell to the ground. His handsome face was incomparably pale while his eyes were of pain and suffering.

"What exactly happened?" He clenched his teeth and spoke bitterly, "Who caused the death of my brother?"

Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and recounted all the matters that year to Jian Chengwen one by one. After listening to Yun Luofeng's recounting, he was agitated and furious. "A tyrannical and muddleheaded incapable ruler! If I knew earlier, I would have urged Brother Yun Yang to return to the Tianyun Kingdom together with me! Even if I were to give this position as general to him, it would have been better than him throwing away his life for that emperor!"

After saying these in rage, Jian Chengwen tenderly looked at Yun Luofeng. "Xiao Luofeng, it's been hard on you all these years. It's your Uncle Jian's fault that I wasn't aware of the grievances you've suffered all these years. Otherwise, I would have returned to Longxiao Continent regardless of anything to avenge my Brother!"

Yun Luofeng's eyes twinkled. "I've already made those people who harmed my parents accompany them, and I believe they'll be getting along well on that side."

For the last few words, she increased her tone and a trace of cold air permeated her breathtaking languid smile.

Thinking of Yun Yang and his wife's death, Jian Chengwen's eyes darkened and his heart was filled with remorse. That year, if he had left a few months later, perhaps Yun Yang and his wife wouldn't have died tragically and in this matter, he had an inescapable responsibility!

"Xiao Luofeng, in this Tianyun Kingdom, your uncle can be considered influential. If someone were to bully you, come and tell me and I'll immediately lead soldiers to flatten their entire family!"

The death of his brother was irreversible, so then regardless of anything, he had to shelter his brother's sole daughter and never let anyone bully her in the slightest!

Yun Luofeng smiled and her face revealed arrogance. "There are only instances of me bullying others and I've never suffered from being bullied by anyone!"

Jian Chengwen stared blankly for a moment and then heartily laughed. "You deserve to be my Brother Yun Yang's daughter! In that case, then I can rest assured.

"Let's set off," Yun Luofeng shrugged her shoulders, "It's going to be late soon so I'll head to the Imperial Palace first to treat the Empress. After that, I have other things to do."

Jian Chengwen curiously looked at her. "What matters do you have? You can tell me and I'll dispatch men to help."

Yun Luofeng was pondered for a long time and replied, "I have to purchase some medicinal herbs."

"Medicinal herbs? There are plenty in the state treasury and I'll ask the Emperor to allow you to take whatever you need, to avoid having to purchase them in medicinal stores."

"Many thanks."

Yun Luofeng was not courteous towards Jian Chengwen and had no qualms accepting his good intentions.

Jian Chengwen lamented, "If Brother Yun Yang were to witness your achievements of today, he would definitely be proud of you. Let's go, we'll head to the palace first. Your Aunt Xue is still unconscious as of now and if she were to see you after waking, she'll definitely be excited."

Perhaps recalling the days he spent in Longxia Continent, Jian Chengwen's lips quirked up… Unfortunately, times had changed and his old friend was no longer there.

…

Deep within the palace courtyard, stood a high-raised pavilion.

There were an unknown number of woman's youth buried here and the number of beautiful women who suffered unhappy fates due to mutual deception.

At present within the Empress's resting palace, the dragon-robed man tiredly sat on the headboard as he held the lily-white hands of the woman lying on the bed, while his eyes were reluctant to even blink.

Perhaps not having slept for several days and nights, the man's eyes were bloodshot and he seemed exhausted.

Suddenly, an eunuch hastily came in and reported, "Your Majesty, Sir Xuan Tian and the General are waiting outside."

"Xuan Tian has returned?" The man's eyes brightened and he hastily stood up. "Did he bring along anyone?"

"Answering Your Majesty, there's a young woman alongside Sir Xuan Tian." The eunuch lowered his head as he reverently and respectfully reported.

The dragon-robed man immediately became excited and his voice contained an unsuppressible tremble. "Hurry and invite them in!"

"Your subordinate obeys!" The eunuch bowed and retreated.

Not long after, Xuan Tian and Jian Chengwen entered and there was a woman with breathtaking appearance following alongside them.

The young lady was dressed in white robes, without a speck of dust on her and her raised brows were filled with arrogance. However, the dragon-robed man sensed a devilish aura on her!

The Emperor regained his senses soon and asked, "Xuan Tian, this lady is the physician you've invited?"

Xuan Tian nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty, your subordinate is referring to her."

Even though Xuan Tian had said that the physician was very young and told him to be prepared, but the Emperor would have never expected she would be so young.

Regardless, the Emperor trusted Xuan Tian and did not doubt his words while he spoke respectfully, "Great Master, may I know if the Empress's illness can be cured?"

Yun Luofeng walked to the bedside quietly and her eyes swept across the Empress body as she involuntarily frowned.

Jian Chengwen's heart thumped. "Xiao Luofeng, is your Aunt Xue's illness uncurable?"

The Emperor was originally skeptical of Jian Chengwen's addressing of Yun Luofeng yet at the next moment after hearing her words, he was instantly frightened stiff as his face turned pale.

"She was poisoned." Yun Luofeng loosened her brows, "After being inflicted with such poison, her skin would be similar to an infant's. However, if accidentally touched, her skin would rupture and in addition…"

Yun Luofeng paused for a moment before continuing. "She's inflicted with another type of poison! Wait, this shouldn't be known as poison but instead, a type of parasite and those inflicted with it will gradually become greedy for sleep until they are completely in a deep sleep without waking! As such, the Empress's illness is somewhat troublesome…"

The Emperor hugged his head in bitterness, and his eyes were filled with anguish as he stared at the beautiful woman lying on the bed and completely lacking color on her face. "I ought to accept my fate. The Empress's illness cannot be diagnosed and treated, so how can I desire for her recovery?"

Jian Chengwen also turned taciturn. Initially, after witnessing Yun Luofeng curing Xuan Tian's illness without difficulty, he naturally had huge hopes of the Empress being cured, but right now he sank into despair.

Even so, Jian Chengwen feared that Yun Luofeng would feel guilty, so he raised his hands to pat her shoulders. "Xiao Luofeng, you did your best, this is your Aunt Xue's fate."

Jian Chengwen seemed to have used up his entire energy to speak the last sentence, causing him to become weak and powerless, as if he would collapse on the ground anytime.

Yun Luofeng glanced at him. "Did I say I was unable to cure her?"

Jian Chengwen froze, not understanding the meaning behind Yun Luofeng's words.

Even the Emperor kneeling beside the bed couldn't help but raise his head and look at the bewitching young lady standing on her feet in the palace.

"You mean…"

"Her illness is somewhat troublesome but not entirely incurable," Yun Luofeng's fingers lightly caressed her jaw as her expression was serious. "However, I require some medicinal herbs that are hard to obtain…"

The Emperor immediately stood up and his original expression of death instantly recovered as he hastily walked up with an excited expression. "As long as you can cure the Empress, I will definitely obtain those medicinal herbs!"

"With dragon's blood as the guide and spirit grass as the cure, it'll be sufficient to eliminate the parasite in her body. I have the spirit grass, but dragon's blood isn't easily obtainable."

Dragon's blood?

The Emperor stared blankly for a moment and spoke hesitatingly, "I remember a few years back among the tributes, one of the treasures presented was dragon's blood and would this suffice?"

"As long as it's dragon's blood, it'll serve its purpose."

"That's great," Without the previous cloudy emotions, the Emperor turned radiant and commanded, "Men, fetch the dragon's blood within the state treasury."

"Your subordinate obeys." A eunuch cupped his fists and withdrew from the palace.

However, at the time everyone was waiting for the dragon's blood, a cold and detached voice came through from the outside, "Step aside, I want to see Imperial Father!"

"Your Highness, the Emperor has ordered, during this period of time, no one is allowed to enter the Empress's palace."

"Why? You're thinking of obstructing my path?"

Outside the door, the woman's voice carried a hint of ridicule. "Don't assume I'm unaware that Imperial Father summoned a woman from an unknown place! I merely want to see who that woman is, to have seduced my Imperial Father and let him bring her into the Empress's palace."

Jiang Mengyao's eyes slightly lowered, and a cold intention flashed through her eyes.

Within the Imperial Palace, even though the Sixth Princess Jiang Mengyao had an arrogant and proud temperament, she was not someone who got angry easily. However, right now she completely disregarded her reputation and wanted to meet the woman summoned into the palace.

Unfortunately, the reason she was in such rage wasn't that of the Empress, but her Imperial Mother who stayed alone in an empty room for many years…

She originally thought that after rushing about for the Empress's illness, her Imperial Father would pamper her Imperial Mother on the basis that she had toiled so much. Instead, she didn't expect what she waited was, for her Imperial Father to summon a woman into the palace.

Especially, he had brought the woman into the Empress's bedroom. Could it be that because the Empress was about to meet her fate, and Imperial Father wanted to establish her as the next Empress?

She would definitely never allow such things to happen!

"Let her in."

Just then, a hoarse voice could be heard from the bedroom that was slightly irritated and unpredictable. Jiang Mengyao did not care much and pushed open the door and entered the chamber.

"Imperial Father."

After entering, Jiang Mengyao bowed and when she looked up, her line of sight fell on the white-robed person before her. As the young lady's back was facing her, she couldn't see her appearance but from just her rear view, it caused her to be stunned.

The Emperor's expression sank, and he coldly asked, "Mengyao, the Empress is bedridden due to a serious illness so why are you making a big fuss outside?"

Jiang Mengyao snorted, "Imperial Father, you're also aware that the Empress is ill, so why did you bring this woman before the Empress's bedside? Are you trying to agitate her and make her have an early demise?"

"Presumptuous!" The Emperor furiously shouted and a palm struck on the table, "Who allowed you to shout at me and even curse the Empress? Jiang Mengyao, I thought you were my most sensible daughter but I never expected you were also so unruly and rash! You've made me extremely disappointed!"

Disappointed?

Jiang Mengyao coldly smiled and looked at the Emperor without fear. "Imperial Father, you and the Empress are very much in love all these years, but have you thought about my Imperial Mother who sits alone at home? However, so be it, as who in the Imperial City can rival the Empress for your pampering? It is just that at this moment the Empress is ill, yet you're thinking of taking in a concubine? Wouldn't such an action make you muddle-headed and tyrannical?"

The Emperor's expression suddenly changed and his palms slapped towards Jiang Mengyao as he furiously berated, "Immediately apologize to her!"

A ridiculing smile curved upon Jian Mengyao's lips as she walked towards Yun Luofeng with quick steps. "I'd like to see who this woman is who made Imperial Father, who was devoted to the Empress, be infatuated to such extent!"

From the start, because the Emperor did not let others know that Yun Luofeng entered the palace to treat the Empress, he did not announce her identity. As such, those people from the Imperial Palace had regarded her as a woman the Emperor summoned.

"Hold it!"

Seeing Jiang Mengyao walking to Yun Luofeng's side, a robust figure suddenly appeared behind her and tightly held on her shoulders with a gloomy expression. "Sixth Princess, you're being rude. This young lady isn't the Emperor's woman. She's a physician, and the Emperor invited her to treat the Empress."

Jian Chengwen coldly stared at Jiang Mengyao's back as he coldly spoke. "Furthermore, this lady isn't fond of others seeing her appearance. If you were to violate her conditions, how are you going to assume responsibility if she rejects treating the Empress after taking offense?"

He certainly understood that even if the Empress were to recover, the Emperor wouldn't reveal this matter to the public. Therefore, he had never announced Yun Luofeng's identity. However, in recent days, the Emperor had invited countless physicians but all returned without any achievements! Thus, even if Yun Luofeng were to cure the Empress, they could also lie to the public that she failed!

As for not letting Jiang Mengyao meet Yun Luofeng, that was in consideration for Yun Luofeng, as he was afraid it would incur trouble for her. As expected, after hearing Jian Chengwen's words, Jiang Mengyao stopped her footsteps and no longer dared to act blindly without thinking.

Even so, she still clenched her teeth. "There are countless physicians in the Imperial Palace, and they are unable to treat the Empress so how can such a little brat succeed? Imperial Father, General, don't be deceived!"

In fact, the Emperor had recruited many respected physicians outside and while standing before them, Jiang Mengyao did not say anything against them.

Right now, she only felt that from the rear view of this woman, it could be seen that she was definitely very young. Jiang Mengyao had always believed that no one among the younger generation would have medicinal skills surpassing her!

For an illness that she couldn't cure, how could this young lady accomplish it?

"Imperial Father, believe in me. I am confident in curing the Empress and as long as you give me time, I will definitely succeed."

"Enough!" The Emperor's expression looked cold as he snapped, "Since you claim that you can cure the Empress, then let me ask you, what illness is the Empress inflicted with?"

Jiang Mengyao's voice was hesitant, "I don't know… but I'm still young and I can continue studying and one day…"

"You're young? You're indeed young, but the Empress can't wait!" the Emperor coldly smiled and waved his hands. "If you have nothing else, withdraw and don't hinder the Empress's treatment!"

Jiang Mengyao lowered her eyes. "Yes, Imperial Father."

Having said this she turned, intending to leave, but before she left, she used her cold eyes and looked at Yun Luofeng…

For over two decades, medicine was something she was intensely proud of. She believed that she was a talent and even her Imperial Father had to flatter her. Thus she had dared to speak in such a tone.

However, at this moment, her Imperial Father would rather listen to a swindler than give her an opportunity…

Jiang Mengyao clenched her teeth and firmly pushed the door open. One day, her Imperial Father would understand that there wasn't anyone who had medical skills surpassing her within the same generation.

Any physicians who boasted of their medical skills were all swindlers!

Not long after Jiang Mengyao left, they saw a eunuch holding onto a porcelain bottle walking in with haste as he respectfully reported. "Your Majesty, your servant has brought the dragon's blood."

"Put the dragon's blood down and you can retreat."

The Emperor nodded his head slightly and ordered in a tone containing indifference.

"Your servant obeys!"

The eunuch bowed and withdrew while within the entire Imperial chamber, there were only Yun Luofeng and a few people other than the Emperor and Empress…

"Let's begin," Yun Luofeng took the porcelain bottle and carefully opened it.

In that instant, inside the porcelain bottle was scarlet red blood radiating a gem-like crystal luster.

Without hesitation, Yun Luofeng took out a stalk of spirit grass from her space ring and immediately dipped it into the dragon's blood. The green spirit grass dipped into the dragon's blood was instantly dyed red like the color of blood, bewitching yet crystal clear.

"Let her consume it."

Yun Luofeng passed the spirit grass dyed in dragon's blood to Jian Chengwen as she spoke.

Jian Chengwen nodded and after taking the spirit grass and walking before the Empress, he was still originally hesitating about how he should let her consume it. However, when the spirit grass was just placed beside the Empress's lips, it became animated and entered her mouth in an instant, shocking him at the same time.

"And that is it?" Jian Chengwen blinked and looked at Yun Luofeng in puzzlement.

Yun Luofeng smiled. "After the spirit grass was soaked with dragon's blood, it became spiritually animated and in another hour, the parasite in the Empress's body will be undone. I shall take a leave first."

"Alright," Jian Chengwen raised his lips slightly, "Xiao Luofeng, those medicinal herbs you deserve, I'll dispatch men to send it to you."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "I'll have Ye Ximo fetch the medicinal herbs at that time. Besides that… you have no use for this dragon's blood, so you might as well gift it to me."

"Since Miss Yun likes it, you can have it. Haha."

The Emperor was clearly in a good mood and granted whatever was asked for. Furthermore, solely based on the fact that Yun Luofeng had cured the Empress, he wouldn't refuse her request.

"Miss Yun, the Empress will definitely want to thank you personally when she awakens. Won't you stay for a moment?"

"It's alright," Yun Luofeng shook her head. "I have other matters on hand and in addition, I'll pass you a prescription before I leave. Remember to boil it and let the Empress consume it and the symptom of her transparent skin will improve. Furthermore, this prescription has the effect of improving and strengthening her body. Her physique seems to be bad, and if she doesn't recuperate well, she'll be unable to give birth forever."

The Emperor was stunned as he looked at Yun Luofeng in shock. His voice contained a trace of nervousness. "You mean the Empress can still give birth?"

Yun Luofeng nodded her head. "Her body is weak, resulting in infertility. If she were to nurse her health back, there's still the possibility of her giving birth."

The Empress's infertility was different from Jun Fengling.

Jun Fengling's infertility was caused by her injuries back then while the Empress had a weak body, coupled with being depressed and sad resulting in her infertility. As such, the treatment method for these two was also different.

"Furthermore…" Yun Luofeng paused for a moment before saying, "My method can only treat the symptom but not the root cause! If you want the Empress to completely recover, you cannot let her be deeply hurt. One of the options would necessarily be dissolving your chamber of concubines!"

The Emperor was silent, and he looked at the woman lying on the bed while apologetic feelings emerged within his eyes. "I understand your intent. After resolving this crisis, I will dissolve my harem!"

Xuan Tian stared blankly for a moment and originally wanted to persuade the Emperor. However, after seeing his resolute expression, he swallowed all his words and smiled helplessly.

"Little brat, to actually advise the Emperor to disband his harem, will those women leave peacefully?"

Yun Luofeng shot him a glance. "As long as he sets his mind, it can be achieved!"

Xuan Tian shook his head and smiled bitterly. "Forget it. If the Emperor truly intends to dissolve the harem, as his subject I can only assist him"

Yun Luofeng slightly smiled and walked out in slow steps.

Seeing her leaving figure, Jian Chengwen hastily cupped his hands facing the Emperor and spoke ."Your Majesty, your subject will send Xiao Luofeng off."

After speaking, he did not wait for the Emperor's consent and left.

…

Outside the Imperial bedroom, Jian Chengwen fixed his eyes on the young lady before him and smiled while speaking. "Xiao Luofeng, I will have to thank you for this time…"

Yun Luofeng raised the corner of her lips. "I've received remuneration so saving them was my duty, what's there to thank me for?"

"No, I wasn't referring to this," Jian Chengwen shook his head, "What I meant was, advising the Emperor to disband his harem! Although my sister hasn't said anything or even had a single complaint, only I know that everytime the Emperor visited someone else, she would secretly shed tears until dawn breaks. Precisely so, she was excessively sad, resulting in her infertility."

Yun Luofeng's footsteps stopped, but she did not turn back. She then slightly raised her gaze and looked at the azure skies.

"Uncle Jian, you're my father's brother whom he reminisced about till his death and the Empress was once intimate friends with my mother. Therefore, I helped you."

The young lady's expression was lazy while the smile on her lips was languid yet bewitching.

"It's late and I should leave too. After a few days when I have time, I'll visit the Empress."

Jian Chengwen heartily laughed. "Alright, I'll send you out!"

…

After Yun Luofeng returned from the Imperial Palace, she shut herself in the room and commanded Milk Tea to guard outside while she entered the God Code World…

"Xiao Mo, what uses are there for the dragon's blood for you to ask me to request it?"

Under the gray sky, Xiao Mo looked up to Yun Luofeng who appeared in front of him, puckered his mouth and complained, "Master, all you do is ask about the dragon's blood. Why don't you give me a hug? I want you to hug me."

Yun Luofeng's face darkened, "I'm a woman and you're a man. How can I hug you? Don't tell me you don't understand this!"

"But I'm just a child."

Yun Luofeng glanced at Xiao Mo and mocked, "Yes, you are a child, a child older than my great-great-grandfather."

Xiao Mo's little face turned black, and when he tried to say something, the girl's voice rang again.

"I heard that every single piece of dragon's body is a treasure, and its blood is also a coveted tonic for human beings. But the dragon's blood's efficacy is too strong, so people will have their bodies explode if they directly drink it as tea."

When she treated the Empress with the dragon's blood, she just used a drop of it by dipping a spiritual grass into it instead of directly feeding her.

If you drank the dragon's blood directly, you would end up exploding yourself!

"But that's for other people." A light flashed through Xiao Mo's eyes. "I have a way to help you drink it directly! Although it can't help you become a god-level spirit cultivator, it can help you reach the peak of sky-level advanced-rank realm, and… "

Xiao Mo paused and continued, "The dragon's blood can strengthen your body, and then you will stay unscathed even under the attack of a god-level spirit cultivator!"

Stayed unscathed under a god-level spirit cultivator's attack!

Yun Luofeng couldn't help but hold her breath. Did Xiao Mo mean that as long as she took the dragon's blood, she could be but a step away from becoming a god-level spirit cultivator?

"Xiao Mo, how should I take this dragon's blood?"

Hearing her question, Xiao Mo's face turned serious, "With my help, you will be able to take it directly, but you can't go out during this period of time… "

Yun Luofeng thought for a while, "How long will it take? There'll be the blood test for Yun Xiao in two days, and I'll have to leave the God Code Space at that time."

"Master, don't worry. You will be able to be there in time, and even if you won't, I will wake you up at that time." Xiao Mo said with a big smile on his face, rubbing his fists excitedly.

Because he realized that Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao were going to have a dual cultivation soon.

As long as Yun Luofeng took the dragon's blood, that day would come soon…

…

Two days later.

In the Ye Family's altar field, all disciples of the Ye Family were called in here, who gathered in the altar field and discussed with each other.

Ye Jingxuan looked at Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling with a sneer, a sarcastic smile hovering on his lips, "Brother, what's wrong? Why hasn't your son shown up? Is he really an illegitimate child of your wife and another man, so he feels too ashamed to show up?"

Ye Jingchen frowned and coldly glanced at him, "The blood test hasn't started yet. Be patient. And you'll find out whether Xiao'er is my son soon."

"Haha," The sarcastic smile on Ye Jingxuan's face spread, "Brother, I'm just worried about you because I don't want to see you lose face. Besides, I have heard that Yun Xiao is a trash. For this reason, he was expelled from the Xiao Family!"

The Longxiao Continent and the Continent of No Return were separated by the Forest of No Return, so Ye Jingxuan had no idea of what had happened on the Longxiao Continent.

He knew that Yun Xiao was expelled from his family because he eavesdropped on Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen's conservation…

"Her Highness Sixth Princess arrived!"

A shrill voice suddenly rang and the crowd immediately quieted down.

Under the public stare, a sedan was carried in by guards, on top of which sat a beautiful light yellow-robed woman, who looked elegant and noble and was looking down at the crowd condescendingly.

"Mengyao, you've come?"

Ye Tianwen's eyes lit up. He quickly walked towards Jiang Mengyao and held out his hand to her, a gentle smile on his handsome face. Different from his usual grim self, Ye Tianwen now looked like a handsome beau, sending out a strong charming aura.

Jiang Mengyao's face softened. She softly placed her wrist on the back of Ye Tianwen's hand, jumped down from the sedan with his help and fell steadily at his side.

"Welcome, Your Highness."

Seeing that Jiang Mengyao had shown up, all the people by the altar field knelt down except Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling who stood among the crowd and were quite visible.

"Brother Ye!"

At this moment, a court maid-dressed woman crazily ran towards Ye Jingchen and soon stopped in front of Ye Jingchen, her voice extremely excited.

Hearing the woman's shrill voice, Ye Jingchen was stunned, but in the next minute he recognized the woman in front of him and his face immediately darkened, "Grand Princess, why are you here?"

He had heard that the grand princess was under house arrest as ordered by the emperor. It never occurred to him that she would come out of the Imperial Palace with Jiang Mengyao disguised as a court maid!

"Brother Ye, you finally came back!" the grand princess said excitedly, with tears in her eyes, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you here? I refused to get married despite my Royal Brother's order because I just wanted to wait for you… "

Fearing that the grand princess's spittle would splash onto his face, Ye Jingchen stepped back, a disgusted look in his tender eyes.

"Grand Princess, please respect yourself!

"Respect myself?

His words completely irritated the grand princess, and she looked rather angry, "How can you ask me to respect myself? I'm better than this woman beside you anyway! She flirtatiously holds your arm in public. Isn't she afraid of being ridiculed by people?"

The grand princess glared at Jun Fengling, gnashing her teeth.

If it weren't for this woman, I would have become Brother Ye's wife. This woman stole my beloved Brother Ye from me!

Unfortunately, the grand princess was just deceiving herself! Even without Jun Fengling, Ye Jingchen would not marry her!

"Grand Princess, are you kidding?" Ye Jingchen sneered, "Jun'er is my wife, so it's no problem for her to do this to me. How can you call it flirtatious? Rather, you, as an unmarried woman, keep chasing a married man. Do you have any sense of shame?"

"Brother Ye, you scold me? You scold me for this woman?" The grand princess pointed at Jun Fengling and shouted furiously, "Fine, then let me kill this woman right now. I'll see how you protect her! Guards, capture Jun Fengling and cut her to pieces!"

Hearing her order, the guards looked at each other, wondering what to do, but when they found that Jiang Mengyao didn't stop the grand princess, they had to bite the bullet and press on toward Jun Fengling.

The grand princess proudly raised her chin. "Jun Fengling, you are just a b*tch who stole my man! If Brother Ye hadn't been seduced by you, he would not have abandoned me and married you!"


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 871-880

Ye Jingchen held a decisive position in the Ye Family back then, so the grand princess couldn't force him to marry her no matter how much she wanted! But now Ye Jingxuan had become the Master of the Ye Family. She was sure that the Ye Family wouldn't mind her killing Jun Fengling.

"Brother Ye," Raising her hand to stop Ye Jingchen's movements, Jun Fengling coldly smiled, a sharp gleam in her bright eyes, "Let me deal with it!"

Ye Jingchen paused and withdrew his hand, nodding slightly, "Okay."

The smile on her face spread, but didn't reach her eyes that looked unfathomable right now.

"You want my man?"

The grand princess snorted, "Brother Ye is my man, and you, shameless b*tch, stole him from me! So, it's you who stole my man!"

Smack!

As soon as the grand princess finished, the crowd felt a fierce gust of wind blow over, and then they saw the red-robed woman reach the front of the grand princess and slap her hard. Soon, the whole altar field quieted down.

"Does my tolerance of you make you believe I am afraid of you? I've never been afraid of anyone! If it weren't for sparing Brother Ye unnecessary troubles, I would have killed you ten years ago!"

The grand princess covered her cheeks and resentfully glared at Jun Fengling, gnashing her teeth, "Guards, what are you waiting for? This woman has attacked me, which is a mortal crime. Now kill her! And her b*stard can go to hell as well!

"Who dares to touch her?!"

When the guards were going to surround Jun Fengling, Ye Jingchen angrily shouted and stood in front of Jun Fengling, looking around with murderous eyes.

"Enough!

At the moment, Jiang Mengyao, who kept silent until now, finally stopped the guards and said aloofly, "Royal Aunt, we're here to witness the blood test, not to give you a chance to make trouble."

The grand princess was a bit scared of this niece, so she reluctantly backed down after hearing her words. "Brother Ye, I know you have been bewitched by this woman. I'm sure that one day, you will regret your choice."

Ignoring this farce, Jiang Mengyao turned her eyes to Ye Tianwen, "Tianwen, why hasn't the blood test started yet?"

Ye Tianwen lowered his eyes, concealing the insidious look in his eyes. After quite a while, he looked up to Jiang Mengyao and answered with a gentle voice, "I don't know why Yun Xiao hasn't come. Maybe something happened that made him terrified of the blood test."

He was implying that Yun Xiao was afraid to accept the blood test. As for the reason…would there be any other reason except that he was a fake descendent of the Ye Family?

Sure enough, Jiang Mengyao believed him and sneered, "Master Jingchen, I'm so sorry to hear that you were cuckolded! So that boy is not your son? How ridiculous that you gave up a princess for such a woman! Do you regret it?"

Ye Jingchen slightly narrowed his eyes and smiled mockingly, "It's not time yet. Why are you sure that Xiao'er won't come? Besides, my father hasn't shown up. How can we start the blood test now?

As soon as he finished, a lazy voice resounded throughout the bustling altar field, and everyone quieted down.

"Father, Mother, Yun Xiao and I were so tired last night that I overslept. Are we late?"

Everyone knew what she was implying by saying 'they were tired last night'. So no one could blame them for coming late…

Yun Luofeng did get up late!

When she left the God Code Space, it was early in the morning! But she still needed to decoct a medicinal soup for Yun Xiao. After Yun Xiao drank it, his blood could be mixed together with any type of blood. That was why she came late.

Seeing Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao walking towards her, Jun Fengling smiled, "It doesn't matter. The most important thing for you is to make a baby."

Annoyed by her words, the crowd stared at Jun Fengling reproachfully.

"Sister-in-law," Ye Jingxuan's face darkened and he said coldly, "your daughter-in-law is too disrespectful. She neither salutes the princess nor respects her elders! Shouldn't you discipline her?"

Jun Fengling coldly glanced at Ye Jingxuan, "My daughter-in-law is just like me. No matter how 'disrespectful' she is, I'm glad to see it. Anything else?"

Ye Jingxuan's face immediately turned purple with anger. Over the years, Jun Fengling kept a low profile in the Ye Family, so he had forgotten how presumptuous the woman could be!

He wants me to rebuke my daughter-in-law for him? In his dreams!

"Women better be obedient," Snubbed by Jun Fengling, Ye Jingxuan turned his eyes to Yun Xiao. "If you want to be a member of the Ye Family, you have to discipline your wife! A man who can't discipline his woman is just a trash!"

Yun Xiao said coldly and expressionlessly, "Only a useless man would lord it over his wife."

He meant that only a useless man would bully his wife.

A man of real strength would try his best to protect his wife but treat his enemy harshly.

Ye Jingxuan's face turned blacker. Was this guy saying that he was useless?

In his mind, women were only accessories for men, and even the most powerful and excellent women would be no exception!

"Is everyone here?

Suddenly an old voice came from the sky, and soon an old man appeared in the sky, his white robe fluttering as he stood in the air as if on the ground.

He coldly glanced at the people below. His eyes stopped when he spotted Ye Jingchen, but soon he turned his eyes away as if nothing had happened.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start the blood test."

"Yes, Master!"

Hearing this, people began to prepare for the blood test, and soon, someone quickly walked in with a basin of water and put it onto the altar.

As if feeling Jun Fengling's nervousness, Ye Jingchen held her hand tightly to encourage her. Then, he steadily walked towards the altar.

"Wait for me."

Yun Xiao leaned over and whispered to Yun Luofeng, "I'll be back soon."

Then he turned around and quickly walked to the altar.

Ye Jingchen dripped a drop of blood into the basin, leaving small ripples on the water's surface. At the same time, Yun Xiao, expressionless, also dripped a drop of blood into it, dyeing the water red…

In the beginning, the two drops of blood drifted on different sides, but soon they mixed together under the public's gaze.

Yes! They mixed together as witnessed by the crowd!

Wow!

Everyone gasped in shock. None of them expected that Jun Fengling's illegitimate son was really Ye Jingchen's son!

Jun Fengling was relieved to see that. Although she didn't know why the drops of blood mixed together, she knew that it must have something to do with Yun Luofeng!

"The result of the blood test has proven that Yun Xiao is really a descendant of the Ye Family!"

Looking at Ye Jingchen with a complicated look, the old man imperceptibly sighed and announced the decision.

Hearing this, the quiet crowd became boisterous, and everyone was discussing it. Of course, their topic was about Yun Xiao.

Jun Fengling was no longer a woman of loose morals in their eyes, and Ye Jingchen was no longer a cuckold.

But now they had a new topic…

That was that Yun Xiao was a trash!

A trash, who was expelled by his family, turned out to be a member of the Ye Family, which was really unacceptable to the Ye Family people.

"Master!"

As the public was discussing it, Ye Xiang, who kept silent just now, came out of the crowd and made an obeisance, "Since he is really a descendant of the Ye Family, his name should be recorded into our genealogy after he changes his last name to Ye."

Ye Xiang said that for the good of Ye Jingchen.

The old man nodded. Over the years, the Ye Family owed him too much, and in any case, he would strive for the greatest benefits for his son.

When Ye Xiang said that, a cold voice suddenly arose, causing another uproar.

"My last name is Yun and I'm a member of the Yun Family!"

Elder Ye Xiang wanted to bring him back to the Ye Family, but he refused? How did the trash have the nerve to say this?

Ye Xiang tried to restrain his anger, and said sullenly, "Master Xiao, as a descendant of the Ye Family, how can you be a member of the Yun Family?"

The man looked as cold as ever, but his tone was resolute, "I have married myself to Feng'er, so I'm a member of the Yun Family!"

He said he 'married himself to' instead of 'married' Yun Luofeng, which showed Yun Luofeng's position in his heart.

"How dare you!" Ye Jingxuan's face darkened and he snapped, "Yun Xiao, do you know what you're talking about? A male descendant married into another family will be a disgrace to our family! I will never allow this to happen!"

Ye Jingxuan didn't want Yun Xiao to come back to the Ye Family, but he couldn't tolerate him doing this! Otherwise, the Ye Family would become the laughing stock of the world!

Yun Xiao turned his cold eyes to Ye Jingxuan, "For me, it is my pride to marry myself into the Yun Family."

"You… "

Ye Jingxuan became furious. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the cold man and said, "Father, since he doesn't want to change his last name, our family doesn't need a trash. Father, please expel him out of the Ye Family and never put his name into our genealogy."

If Yun Xiao was not a member of the Ye Family, nothing he did would have anything to do with the Ye Family! And he wouldn't need to bear this disgrace!

In the midair, the old man aloofly looked at Yun Xiao, "Since he doesn't want to change his last name, let him be."

"Father?"

Ye Jingxuan was stunned, wondering what the old man meant.

"That's it. I'm tired. Ye Xiang will deal with the matter."

The old man flicked his sleeves and turned away.

Before he left, he seemed to cast a casual glance at Ye Jingchen, his eyes so complicated…

Hearing his words, Ye Jingxuan looked at Ye Jingchen grimly and sneered, "Elder brother, don't blame me for being harsh with you. You have heard what Father said. He doesn't admit that Yun Xiao is his grandson, so I'll expel him for Father!"

Jun Fengling was relieved to see that. Although she didn't know why the drops of blood mixed together, she knew that it must have something to do with Yun Luofeng!

"The result of the blood test has proven that Yun Xiao is really a descendant of the Ye Family!"

Looking at Ye Jingchen with a complicated look, the old man imperceptibly sighed and announced the decision.

Hearing this, the quiet crowd became boisterous, and everyone was discussing it. Of course, their topic was about Yun Xiao.

Jun Fengling was no longer a woman of loose morals in their eyes, and Ye Jingchen was no longer a cuckold.

But now they had a new topic…

That was that Yun Xiao was a trash!

A trash, who was expelled by his family, turned out to be a member of the Ye Family, which was really unacceptable to the Ye Family people.

"Master!"

As the public was discussing it, Ye Xiang, who kept silent just now, came out of the crowd and made an obeisance, "Since he is really a descendant of the Ye Family, his name should be recorded into our genealogy after he changes his last name to Ye."

Ye Xiang said that for the good of Ye Jingchen.

The old man nodded. Over the years, the Ye Family owed him too much, and in any case, he would strive for the greatest benefits for his son.

When Ye Xiang said that, a cold voice suddenly arose, causing another uproar.

"My last name is Yun and I'm a member of the Yun Family!"

Elder Ye Xiang wanted to bring him back to the Ye Family, but he refused? How did the trash have the nerve to say this?

Ye Xiang tried to restrain his anger, and said sullenly, "Master Xiao, as a descendant of the Ye Family, how can you be a member of the Yun Family?"

The man looked as cold as ever, but his tone was resolute, "I have married myself to Feng'er, so I'm a member of the Yun Family!"

He said he 'married himself to' instead of 'married' Yun Luofeng, which showed Yun Luofeng's position in his heart.

"How dare you!" Ye Jingxuan's face darkened and he snapped, "Yun Xiao, do you know what you're talking about? A male descendant married into another family will be a disgrace to our family! I will never allow this to happen!"

Ye Jingxuan didn't want Yun Xiao to come back to the Ye Family, but he couldn't tolerate him doing this! Otherwise, the Ye Family would become the laughing stock of the world!

Yun Xiao turned his cold eyes to Ye Jingxuan, "For me, it is my pride to marry myself into the Yun Family."

"You… "

Ye Jingxuan became furious. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the cold man and said, "Father, since he doesn't want to change his last name, our family doesn't need a trash. Father, please expel him out of the Ye Family and never put his name into our genealogy."

If Yun Xiao was not a member of the Ye Family, nothing he did would have anything to do with the Ye Family! And he wouldn't need to bear this disgrace!

In the midair, the old man aloofly looked at Yun Xiao, "Since he doesn't want to change his last name, let him be."

"Father?"

Ye Jingxuan was stunned, wondering what the old man meant.

"That's it. I'm tired. Ye Xiang will deal with the matter."

The old man flicked his sleeves and turned away.

Before he left, he seemed to cast a casual glance at Ye Jingchen, his eyes so complicated…

Hearing his words, Ye Jingxuan looked at Ye Jingchen grimly and sneered, "Elder brother, don't blame me for being harsh with you. You have heard what Father said. He doesn't admit that Yun Xiao is his grandson, so I'll expel him for Father!"

However, as soon as he said these, Ye Xiang's voice rang behind him.

"Master doesn't mean that he wants to expel Yun Xiao, but he is allowing Yun Xiao to choose to be a member of the Ye Family or the Yun Family."

Ye Xiang didn't understand why the old man would make such a decision, but as his loyal subordinate, he would never disobey any order from him.

Ye Jingxuan's smile suddenly froze. "Impossible! He doesn't even want to change his last name, and he has married himself into another family. How can Father allow him to do these things?"

"Second Young Master, it's the Master's decision. We have to obey it." Ye Xiang frowned, "Now that the test is over, you people can leave now."

Ye Jingxuan's face turned from green to white, and then from white to green.

In the end, he laughed grimly, with a sarcastic smile on his lips, "Brother, I really feel sorry for you. You finally have a son, but it turns out that he is a trash. If he wasn't a trash, then maybe I would respect you guys more."

He thought that Yun Xiao was a trash, so he was so unscrupulous to them.

"And…," Ye Jingxuan paused and smiled proudly, "Your daughter-in-law is simply no match for Princess Mengyao, who has acquired excellent medical skills and is doted on by His Majesty. If she can cure the Empress, she will become the Crown Princess. Now you tell me, how can you compare with me?"

He said these to provoke Ye Jingchen, so he deliberately lowered his voice. However, with their sharp ears, Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng both heard it. Hearing Ye Jingxuan's words, Yun Luofeng just took them as a joke, but Yun Xiao wouldn't allow anyone to humiliate Yun Luofeng! So he moved his fingers and released a trace of spiritual energy, which hit Ye Jingxuan's knee…

Flop!

Caught off guard, Ye Jingxuan immediately knelt in front of Ye Jingchen.

All other people, including Ye Jingchen himself, were stunned at his movement.

"Father!"

Ye Tianwen turned pale, wondering what had happened.

Not saying anything, Jiang Mengyao slightly frowned and examined them with skeptical eyes…

"Younger brother, why do you kneel to me?" Ye Jingchen smiled mockingly but his tone sounded very polite, "Even if you want me to leave with Xiao'er, you don't have to kneel down to beg me. As your brother, I never want to upset you like this. Get up. I'll leave the Ye Family. Just give me some time to pack."

Cunning as he was, Ye Jingchen wouldn't miss the chance to embarrass Ye Jingxuan, though he didn't know why he knelt down to him.

Hearing his words, Ye Jingxuan was speechless. When did he ask Ye Jingchen to leave with Yun Xiao? However, knowing well about plots, he soon figured out his brother's intention, and he gnashed his teeth in hatred.

This guy was trying to frame him!

If Ye Jingchen really left, people would denounce him for expelling his own elder brother!

After all, things had changed now. Back then, he expelled Ye Jingchen out of the Ye Family because he didn't have an offspring. But now Ye Jingchen already had a son. How could he do it again?

"I was just joking, Elder Brother," Ye Jingxuan forced a smile, "and I'm not kneeling to you. I just stumbled."

Ye Jingxuan got up from the ground and rubbed his knee, "Since my nephew has returned, as his uncle, I want to welcome him. I'll hold a family feast tonight, and I hope my nephew can attend it."

Ye Jingchen laughed, "We'll certainly attend it!"

He wanted to see what surprise his brother would prepare for him that day!

…

That night.

The night was as cool as water.

Ablaze with light, the Ye Family's Estate looked really bustling, with maids and servants busily shuttling through it.

As soon as Yun Luofeng and her family entered the banquet hall, they heard the complimenting sounds in the hall.

Sitting beside Ye Tianwen, Jiang Mengyao demurely smiled at the people who were flattering her, but soon her smile disappeared, and with a frown, she glanced at the six people who appeared at the door of the banquet hall.

"Brother, it seems that there are not enough chairs?" Looking around the banquet hall, Ye Jingchen turned sullen and asked, "There are six of us altogether. Why are there only four empty chairs left?"

Ye Jingxuan chuckled, "I'm sorry, Elder Brother, the banquet hall can only accommodate these chairs, and there is no room for any more chairs. As your wife, Sister-in-law can certainly have a seat, and Yun Xiao and Ye Ximo, as men, are also entitled to two seats! Therefore, Yun Luofeng and Ye Qi, as women, will have to sit with our servants."

Ye Jingchen's face turned blacker. He knew that his brother would never miss a chance to disgust him, but he didn't expect that he would do this!

"I think the chairs are just enough," Jun Fengling said with a smile. "Brother, Sixth Princess hasn't married Tianwen, so she is not eligible to attend our family feast! Besides, she is also a junior. Why don't you ask her and her maid to give us the seats?"

Jun Fengling paused, an icy gleam in her eyes, "Besides, even the maid of the Sixth Princess can have a seat. Why do you force my daughter-in-law and my foster daughter to sit with the servants?"

In fact, the maid of the sixth princess didn't sit there originally, but in order to embarrass Yun Luofeng, Ye Jingxuan specially discussed this with the sixth princess. Therefore, her maid also took a seat.

Ye Jingxuan gave her a black look, "Sister-in-law, what are you talking about? Sixth Princess is so honorable. How can Yun Luofeng and Ye Qi be compared with her? And Fei'er, as Sixth Princess's maid, enjoys a nobler status than your daughter-in-law and daughter! How dare you ask Sixth Princess and her maid to give their seats to them? Mind your manners!"

He was literally telling her that even the maid of Sixth Princess was more honorable than Yun Luofeng!

"It seems that you don't want us to attend this family feast!" Jun Fengling sneered, "Fine, then we don't need to stay here, Brother Ye, let's go!"

Ye Jingxuan smiled evilly, "Sister-in-law, I invited you to the family feast, but you refuse to attend it. Even if Father learns this, he can't blame me."

With a grim face, Ye Jingchen tried to suppress the anger in his heart and turned to Jun Fengling. "We'll never fit in here. Let's go!"

"Okay!" Jun Fengling smiled,"Xiao'er, Feng'er, let's go."

Then she came up to hold Yun Luofeng's arm and was going to leave the banquet hall. However, Yun Luofeng didn't move. With a chilly smile on her lips, she said, "Wait a minute."

Jun Fengling paused. Just as she was wondering why, Yun Luofeng went to the table, lifted her long leg and kicked the long table hard. With a thud, the long table immediately cracked in two. All the dishes on it fell down, leaving a mess on the floor…

Everyone was stunned. Yun Luofeng's behavior was so domineering that they couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the h*ll are you doing?!"

As the first one who realized what she had done, Ye Jingxuan jumped to his feet and glared at Yun Luofeng.

If looks could kill, Yun Luofeng would have been cut into pieces by his glare.

She wickedly glanced at him, "Since you don't want us to attend it, then…no one can attend."

Yes, that was her way. You ruined my dinner time? Fine, then no one could enjoy their dinner time!

"What a rude woman!" Jiang Mengyao wiped her mouth with a handkerchief, and glanced at Yun Luofeng with contempt. "Even a maid of our royal family is better educated than you! Besides, Uncle Ye was right! Even my maid deserves a seat more than you!"

Jiang Mengyao did have reasons to be proud. As a princess, she had a very noble status, and she was also gifted. Who in the younger generation could be compared with her? But Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao were exceptions who hadn't even looked at her since they entered the hall, as if she was invisible. They just ignored her!

How could Jiang Mengyao, who had become used to people's praises and compliments, tolerate this?

Encouraged by her words, the elders of the Ye Family also blamed Yun Luofeng, "Master Jingchen, Madam, we can tolerate her rudeness to the Ye Family people, but now she even dared to ruin the family feast in Sixth Princess's presence. Shouldn't you punish her?"

"Sixth Princess is so honorable. If she is willing to recommend you, you might even get a chance to serve the royal family! But you just treated her so rudely! You must make up for what you did just now, or else we won't let you go!"

"Yes! We'll never let you go! This time, even Master will not be able to shield you!"

"She must apologize to Sixth Princess. Otherwise, we shall expel them again!"

Ye Jingchen's face darkened bit by bit, his mild eyes became as sharp as swords, and he glared at those old men who were yelling at him, releasing an aggressive aura.

"Make up? For what?" Ye Jingchen sneered and mocked, "Yes, Jiang Mengyao may be honorable, but is my daughter-in-law inferior to her? Don't you think you are going too far? Now, let me tell you, ten Jiang Mengyaos added up would be no match for my daughter-in-law!"

Titter!

Someone in the crowd burst out laughing, and then the others followed him. Soon their laughter resounded throughout the banquet hall, and some of them even convulsed with laughter.

What did they just hear?

Ten Princess Mengyaos added up would not be a match for Yun Luofeng?

Did Ye Jingchen know what he was talking about? Even one Princess Mengyao would be able to trample Yun Luofeng under her feet.

Hearing their laughter, Yun Xiao's eyes darkened, and he suddenly released all his power, turning the atmosphere in the hall oppressive.

And then…

He moved!

He moved so quickly that in the blink of an eye, Ye Jingxuan's body had flown out and heavily fallen into the mess on the floor.

"Father!"

"Uncle Ye!"

Greatly shocked, Ye Tianwen and Jiang Mengyao were going to check Ye Jingxuan's condition, but just then, a strong force came from behind and violently slammed them. They fell to the ground and blood gushed out from their mouths.

"Ye Jingchen!"

Covering his chest with a hand, Ye Jingxuan struggled to get up and glared at Ye Jingchen, "I call you Elder Brother because I respect you. Don't push me too hard! I can tolerate you beating me, but why did you even beat Princess Mengyao? Do you want to make trouble for the Ye Family?"

He firmly believed that it was Ye Jingchen who attacked them because only Ye Jingchen was able to do this.

Just as Yun Xiao was going to attack them again, a resonant voice suddenly came from the outside.

"Am I late?

Ye Jingxuan paused and looked up only to see an armored middle-aged man with a big smile on his dignified face stride in. Seeing that Jian Chengwen suddenly showed up, Ye Jingxuan was a little bit nervous. In the Imperial City, the one he feared most was him, the famous State Guardian General!

As for the reason he feared him, it wasn't because he was the Empress's brother, but that as an experienced veteran, Jian Chengwen looked really terrifying with his hardened, naturally released murderous aura.

"General, why did you come here?"

Ye Jingxuan hurriedly came up to greet him and asked respectfully. He didn't dare to offend this guy, so he behaved very humbly in front of Jian Chengwen.

Jian Chengwen glanced at Ye Jingxuan, " I heard that Master Jingchen's son had returned to the Ye Family, so I specifically came here to congratulate you, and look for someone by the way."

Ye Jingxuan paused and looked at Jiang Mengyao, who still had blood on the corners of her mouth.

Did the general come for Princess Mengyao?

If he learned that the princess was injured in the Ye Family, he would probably cut Yun Luofeng and her accomplices to pieces, and even I might be killed by him…

After all, with her excellent medical skills, the sixth princess would be able to cure the Empress. How could Jian Chengwen not avenge her?

"Well…" Ye Jingxuan wiped the cold sweat from his brow and with embarrassment said, "Sixth Princess will go back to the Imperial Palace soon. How dare we bother you? Please let us escort her back."

Jian Chengwen frowned, "Who told you I came here for Sixth Princess?"

Ye Jingxuan was stunned, "Not for Sixth Princess? Then you… "

"I'm looking for Yun Luofeng!

Hearing his words, the whole banquet hall buzzed, and everyone stood up, with a look of astonishment in their eyes

The general came here for Yun Luofeng?

Did she offend some big shot outside, and the general came here to arrest her? We knew that Yun Luofeng was a troublemaker! We really shouldn't allow her to stay in the Ye Family.

"Your Excellency, please listen to me. Yun Luofeng is only Jun Fengling's daughter-in-law and has nothing to do with our Ye Family, and we'll never recognize her as a member of our family! If she has offended you, you can just take her away and do whatever you want to her. We in the Ye Family won't have any objection to it."

Ye Jingxuan glared at Yun Luofeng. Now that she had offended the general, she was going to have a hard time!

However, he didn't notice that after he said these words, Jian Chengwen's face darkened.

"Feng'er."

Jun Fengling subconsciously grabbed Yun Luofeng's arm and stared at Jian Chengwen. If he dared to do anything bad to Luofeng, she would do anything to stop him!

Yun Xiao also released a chilly aura, his face grim and cold.

Attracted by his aura that was filled with murderous power, Jian Chengwen took a look at him.

"It's said that Master Jingchen's son, who has been missing for years, is a trash, but I think he is more excellent than anyone else! Hahaha!" Jian Chengwen laughed out loud, and quickly went up to Yun Luofeng, "Little Luofeng, you are treated like this in the Ye Family? Why don't you come live with me in my estate? At least you won't need to put up with these people there!"

The smile on Ye Jingxuan's face suddenly froze, and he looked at the man who was walking towards Yun Luofeng and turned pale.

This was… impossible!

How could the general know Yun Luofeng?

And it seemed that they had a very good relationship…

"Oh, yes," Jian Chengwen turned his eyes to Ye Jingxuan who was ghastly pale, "Didn't you just say that Little Luofeng was not a member of the Ye Family? Is that your decision or an order issued by the master of the Ye Family?"

The cold sweat rolled down from Ye Jingxuan's forehead, and he subconsciously wiped it off and forced out a few words.

"General, do you… know Yun Luofeng?"

"This girl is my old friend's daughter, and I happened to meet her here. So of course I know her!"

At this moment, thinking of what he had just said, Ye Jingxuan blushed with shame. He felt his face ache as if being slapped hard.

"General, misunderstanding, this is all a misunderstanding. I didn't know you knew her… "

"Misunderstanding?"

Jian Chengwen sneered, "My little niece was greatly wronged by all of you, and you tell me it was just a misunderstanding? You have to make up for it, or else I won't let you go!"

This was what Ye Jingxuan said to Ye Jingchen, and now it was accidentally returned to him by Jian Chengwen.

"That's enough!"

Jiang Mengyao stood up from the cold floor. She wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth and coldly stared at Jian Chengwen. "General, are you abusing public power for a personal grudge? How can you use the state's soldiers like this? Do you really think that you can be so lawless just because my father dotes on the Empress? I tell you, with me here, you cannot touch anyone of the Ye Family!"

"If my father knew that you are against me for this woman, who do you think he will support?" Jiang Mengyao raised her beautiful little face and cracked an arrogant smile.

She was a princess, her father's daughter. It was obvious whom he would support.

Jian Chengwen sneered, "Well, I came to deliver an oral instruction of His Majesty! The Emperor hereby decrees that Yun Luofeng shall have a lofty position from now on, second only to the Emperor in the Tianyuan Kingdom! Even the princes and princesses shall salute her, and if any royal offspring is disrespectful to her, she can kill them without reporting to the Emperor. Respect it!"

Reading the oral decree, Jian Chengwen turned to Yun Luofeng and said with a smile, "Little Luofeng, His Majesty wanted to give you an official post, but he knew that you wouldn't accept it, so he gave you this privilege. From now on, you are second only to His Majesy in the Tianyun Kingdom."

Ye Jingxuan's face turned pale, and he stumbled, clenching his teeth. "General, are you kidding? Why would His Majesty suddenly grant her such a privilege without any reason?"

She could kill any royal offspring who was disrespectful to her?!

This privilege had never been granted to anyone before…

So, he firmly believed that Jian Chengwen made up this lie to avenge Yun Luofeng.

"General, I think Uncle Ye is right," Jiang Mengyao tightly bit her snow-white teeth, her face still arrogant, "It's impossible for my father to issue such an oral decree, so it must be made up by you, right? Do you know what punishment you will be subject to for making up a royal decree?!"

Just now, Jiang Mengyao said that even her maid was nobler than Yun Luofeng. If her father really gave her such a privilege, what she said just now was like a slap on her own face.

This was something that Jiang Mengyao couldn't tolerate!

"Sixth Princess, you can go ask His Majesty whether this oral decree is real or not," Jian Chengwen sneered. "Besides, I'm not bold enough to make up a royal decree!"

Jiang Mengyao's face turned ghastly pale. Feeling that her pride had been shattered in the face of Yun Luofeng, she couldn't help but back up a few steps.

"Sixth Princess," Jun Fengling smiled, and a chilling light flickered across her bright eyes, "Now do you still think that even your maid is nobler than my daughter-in-law?"

Jiang Mengyao shuddered and tightly clenched her fists, resentfully staring at Yun Luofeng.

If Jiang Mengyao was more sensible, perhaps she would recognize that Yun Luofeng was just that white-robed girl that she saw in the Imperial Palace that day, but she had already been overwhelmed by envy, so she failed to recognize her.

And then she did something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"So in Sixth Princess's eyes, even a maid is nobler than Little Luofeng?" Jian Chengwen frowned, and cast a cold glance at Jiang Mengyao. "Even without the privilege that His Majesty granted her, she is still a member of the Ye Family! But what's the identity of your maid? Is she even nobler than the Ye Family people?"

Saying this, he turned his sharp eyes to the maid. Under his dagger-like stares, the maid was so scared that she immediately fell on her knees.

"Uncle Ye, I'm going to leave."

With a pale face, Jiang Mengyao hurriedly left after bidding Ye Jingxuan farewell, followed by a group of maids and guards. She walked so fast it was as though she was afraid she would hear Jian Chengwen's mocking voice as soon as she stopped.

Jian Chengwen withdrew his eyes with a cold smile and looked around the crowd. "Is there anyone else who still thinks I made up the royal decree?"

Everyone looked at each other. Though the Ye Family looked powerful, it was actually dependent on the royal family! So, if this royal decree was real, no one dared to offend Jun Fengling and her family in the Ye Family from now on.

And Ye Jingxuan might even have to return his position to Ye Jingchen…

Ye Jingxuan lowered his eyes to conceal the grim gleam in his eyes. Yun Luofeng must die, or else he would lose his position sooner or later.

At the thought of this, Ye Jingxuan forced a smile. "Your Excellency, the family feast has been ruined, so we can't entertain you anymore. Please enjoy yourself. I'm leaving."

With these words, Ye Jingxuan quickly walked away and disappeared into the dark night.

…

In the dim light of night, a crescent moon hung in the sky, illuminating the dark night.

Suddenly, a black-robed man appeared in the sky and landed in front of Ye Jingxuan.

"Master Jingxuan."

"Ying, how have I treated you all these years?" "Ye Jingxuan asked with a solemn look.

The black-robed man, who was called Ying, lowered his head and answered respectfully, "Master, you saved my life, so I'm willing to do anything for you even at the expense of my life."

"Good," Ye Jingxuan nodded with satisfaction. "Kill Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng tonight! If you get caught, keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes, Master."

Respectfully answering, Ying stood up and soon disappeared into the immense darkness like a dark streak of light…

Ye Jingxuan's face turned ferocious, and he clenched his fists tightly, while a grim light was in his eyes. "Yun Luofeng, Yun Xiao, now you'll know the result of going against me!"

That night.

The moonlight poured down like water and quietly covered the elegantly-decorated room.

At this moment, the closed door was pushed open by a hand, and then a black-robed man sneaked into the room and crept towards the sleeping two.

On the bed, the handsome man and the beautiful woman were sleeping together, as if not aware of his existence…

The black-robed man stood by the bed. Suddenly, a sharp dagger appeared in his hand, and he held it and stabbed it towards the heart of Yun Xiao. He raised a grim smile and his eyes were filled with disdain as if he had already seen the man's heart pierced…

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the side and tightly held the dagger in his hand…

The black-robed man was stunned and looked up only to see a pair of cold black eyes.

The pair of eyes was as deep as an unfathomable lake, shining with a chilling light.

"You…" A look of astonishment flickered across the black-robed man's eyes. He looked at the man on the bed in fear and gave a wry smile. "Everyone in the Imperial City thinks that Ye Jingchen's son whom he just brought back is a trash, but I didn't expect that you had concealed your real strength."

He was a killer. As a killer, he could certainly conceal his breath, but Yun Xiao still perceived his presence. The black-robed man didn't believe a trash would be capable of this.

"Who sent you here?

A lazy voice came from the side, astounding the black-robed man once again.

It turned out that not only Yun Xiao but also Yun Luofeng had concealed her strength…

The black-robed man desperately closed his eyes. He knew that his Master had underestimated his enemy this time. The two were more difficult to deal with than Ye Jingchen and his wife.

"I just don't like you, so I want you to disappear. No one ordered me to do this." The black-robed man opened his eyes, his face expressionless. His life was saved by Master Jingxuan, so he would never betray him!

Yun Luofeng jumped out of the bed, quickly picked up her coat and put it over herself. Then she sat cross-legged at the table, looking at the pale-faced black-robed man with a wicked smile.

"You don't want to confess? Fine, I have a million ways to make you tell me the truth! Yun Xiao!"

By that time, Yun Xiao in his black robe had already stood up. He released a chilling aura that permeated the whole room and made the cold black-robed man shiver.

But he clenched his teeth without saying a word. Cold sweat poured down from his forehead, and he was soon drenched with sweat.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!"

Ye Jingxuan told him to keep his mouth shut if he failed because he thought Ye Jingchen would send someone to protect Yun Xiao. It never occurred to him that the two were actually quite strong. Especially Yun Xiao…

The man had been concealing his real strength, and when he showed it, everyone would be scared by it. Only a look by him made him feel prickles down his back…

"Feng'er, have you heard of this kind of torture?" Yun Xiao turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng. "You make countless holes in a person's body, then find some flesh-eating ants, and let them crawl into these holes and eat up his whole body!"

Yun Xiao glanced at the cold-sweated black-robed man, his face grim. "I think we can let him try this kind of torture!"


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 881-890

"Well," Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and blinked, "it sounds like a good idea."

Saying this, she stood up and walked slowly toward the black-robed man.

"In fact, even if you don't confess, I know who made you do this, but it seems that you just want to be loyal to your master. Fine, as you wish, I'll serve you with the kind of torture that Yun Xiao just mentioned!"

The girl stopped, with a wicked and grim smile on her lips. Seeing her smile, the black-robed man felt the devil was waving to him.

The black-robed man could no longer control his fear and tried to escape. However, as soon as he jumped out of the room, a chilly aura followed him and slammed his body down from the air. With a bang, his body heavily fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Hearing the noise, Ye Jingxuan and Jun Fengling quickly rushed in. At the same time, the elders of the Ye family also heard it and came from different directions.

"Brother, Sister-in-law, are you alright?" Coming up to Yun Luofeng, Ye Ximo glanced at the black-robed man who was struggling on the ground, and frowned, "Where is this guy from? Is he an assassin?"

Ye Qi seemed to be greatly terrified. She was enraged by the very thought that the assassin had come here to kill Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao.

"The assassin came here for Yun Xiao and me," Yun Luofeng cast a wicked glance at the people who suddenly showed up, "so I'm interrogating him about who was behind him."

Hearing her words, Jun Fengling was greatly enraged. Her figure flashed and she soon appeared in front of the assassin. She lifted the assassin and flung him down. The black-robed man, who had been bashed hard by Yun Xiao, groaned and fainted as he was beaten by Jun Fengling.

"You guys are really great!" Jun Fengling sneered, "I thought you would just want to make some troubles for my son and daughter-in-law, but I never expect that you would even send an assassin to assassinate them! You really let me down!"

"What do you mean by that? One of the elders came out of the crowd and coldly rebutted, "Do you mean this assassin was sent by us?"

Jun Fengling glanced at him and smiled mockingly. This old guy was Ye Jingxuan's man, and the two were birds of a feather. She would never expect these people to be fair.

"Not you? Then who would do this?" Jun Fengling raised her eyebrows, "I don't believe that a stranger can sneak into our estate safe and sound. Especially when the people he wants to kill are my daughter-in-law and son, not someone else!"

Suddenly, a chuckle came from behind the crowd. Hearing it, the crowd immediately receded on either side and a passage appeared in the middle. Ye Jingxuan, casually waving his folding fan, slowly walked out with a smile, but his eyes were shining with a grim, poisonous light.

"Brother, Sister-in-law, this is my fault. I failed to have our estate properly guarded and let this guy sneak into it. If you have to blame someone for this, just blame me, don't wrong the elders!" Ye Jingxuan said grimly, "I know you hate me, and we had come to an open break before, so I won't blame you for making such a fuss to go against me."

"But…" Ye Jingxuan paused and said, "Let's talk about who shall be responsible for this later. Now, let me kill this vicious guy and avenge you."

Swish!

With these words, Ye Jingxuan didn't give anyone a chance to react but rushed to the black-robed man who had fainted on the ground with intense killing intent in his eyes.

Just as Ye Jingxuan was about to reach the black-robed man, a slate fell from the sky and slammed into him, crushing him to the ground.

"Master Jingxuan!"

Greatly frightened, the Ye family people hurried forward to move the slate off his back and asked, "Master Jingxuan, are you alright?"

Ye Jingxuan struggled to get up from the ground, his eyes burning with raging flames. "Who was it? Who attacked me just now?"

It was the second time!

The first time, he was hit by a pebble on the knee during the blood test, which made him kneel in front of Ye Jingchen.

This time, that person stealthily attacked him again!

Though none of the people had noticed it, Yun Luofeng spotted Yun Xiao's action just now. He was always like this – beating people but never letting them find out who did it…

Noticing Yun Luofeng's gaze, Yun Xiao lowered his head and said with a deep, low voice, "If you think this is not enough, next time I'll move a mountain on top of him."

Yun Luofeng blinked and said with a faint smile, "Okay, I'd like to see him crushed by a mountain."

She said these words in a playful tone, but Yun Xiao took them seriously. He pondered, with a thoughtful look in his dark eyes…

"Ye Jingxuan," Jun Fengling said in a despising tone to Ye Jingxuan, "do you want to silence him to cover up your crime?"

Cover up his crime?

Ye Jingxuan jumped to his feet. "What are you talking about? Why should I silence him? This assassin was not sent here by me! Why should I fear?"

At this moment, the black-robed man, who was unconscious, woke up, and the very moment he woke up, he heard the voice of Ye Jingxuan. Suddenly, his body stiffened and his clenched fist loosened.

"Ahem!" The black-robed man coughed, "The one who sent me here is not this man. We never met before! I just don't like Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, so I want to make them disappear."

Hearing his words, Ye Jingxuan raised his chin. "Did you hear him? He was not sent here by me. It's Yun Luofeng who has offended too many people! Sister-in-law, I think you didn't choose the right daughter-in-law! She can't do whatever she wants just because the royal family is willing to shield her. There are too many people who are way more powerful than her. With such a lousy character, she'll bring trouble to the Ye Family sooner or later."

"So…" Ye Jingxuan paused and continued, "I declare that Yun Luofeng is expelled from the Ye Family!"

An icy gleam flickered across Jun Fengling's eyes, "Feng'er didn't do anything wrong. Why are you expelling her?"

Ye Jingxuan said coldly, "She didn't do anything wrong? If she didn't, why did this guy come to kill her? She must have made a big mistake! Therefore, I order Yun Xiao to divorce Yun Luofeng!"

"In your dreams!" Jun Fengling was trembling all over in anger. "Even I, Yun Xiao's mother, am not entitled to do this. How can you do this as his uncle?"

"I'm the future Master of the Ye family. Isn't that enough?"

He just ordered Yun Xiao to divorce Yun Luofeng, not cut her into pieces, so the royal family couldn't blame him! As long as Yun Luofeng disappeared from the Ye family, Yun Xiao would have one less person to help him. Then how could Ye Jingchen contend with him?

"Master Jingxuan is right. If Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao didn't do anything wrong, why did the assassin come all the way here to kill them?"

"I think the assassin is the real victim, who must have been greatly hurt by them. He just wants to have his revenge but ends up a prisoner. If Yun Xiao were my son, I would make him divorce Yun Luofeng and apologize to the poor guy!"

In their eyes, the assassin who came to assassinate Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng was the victim, while the later who were nearly killed by the former had become heinous villains! Maybe they killed the assassin's family, so he came to seek his revenge! Otherwise, why would someone just assassinate them for no reason?

"Mom, do you know what kind of persons I admire most?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and turned her eyes to Jun Fengling.

Jun Fengling laughed, "What kind of persons?"

"I admire most… those who talk nonsense and seriously believe it!" Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, "They don't even know who the assassin is, but bullshitted that I killed his whole family and burned his family's graves, so he came all the way here to kill me for revenge! How did they know that the assassin came from far away instead of living in the Ye family?"

Her words angered all the elders. If the Emperor hadn't favored Yun Luofeng so much, they would have come forward, tied her up, and taught her a good lesson.

"Sister-in-law!" Ye Jingxuan's face darkened, "I think Yun Luofeng should apologize to the assassin! It must be her fault! If not, why did the assassin come for her not someone else?"

"You… shameless!"

Ye Qi, standing on the side, was stunned by Ye Jingxuan's shameless words. She glared at Ye Jingxuan and with difficultly spat out two words, his beautiful face blushing in anger.

Ye Jingxuan impatiently cast a harsh glance at her, "I'm talking to my Sister-in-law. Who allowed you to interrupt me? Get the hell out of here!"

Boom!

He released a powerful force and hit Ye Qi on the chest.

Ye Qi vomited a mouthful of blood, backed up a few steps, and was supported by Ye Ximo. "Don't talk," Ye Ximo slightly frowned, "we'll deal with it. You are not strong enough. Protect yourself."

Ye Qi paused and lowered her eyes, her eyes burning with rage. She knew what Ye Ximo said was for her own good, but she really hated herself now! If she was strong enough, she wouldn't be so easily injured…

Seeing that Ye Qi was injured, Jun Fengling got angry and said harshly, "Ye Jingxuan, Qiqi is right. You are shameless. Feng'er will never apologize to this assassin!"

"Haha!" Ye Jingxuan smiled grimly, "Then don't blame me for being unkind! Yun Luofeng is a cold-blooded woman, so our Ye family can't tolerate her! Guards, get me a pen and paper. I'm going to write a letter to announce their divorce!"

"Don't you dare!" Jun Fengling angrily shouted and stood in front of Yun Luofeng to protect her, looking domineering and gallant.

Ye Jingxuan gave her a sarcastic smile. Just when he was going to speak, a startled cry suddenly came from behind him.

"Master Jingxuan, watch out!"

Watch out?

For what?

He looked around with a baffled look, but suddenly he found that the moonlight disappeared and a shadow cast down, and he couldn't help raising his head.

Then, a terrified look appeared in his eyes and he cursed, "**** **** *, F**k! Who is throwing litter at me?"

Boom!

Under his frightened stare, a mountain fell down and squashed him, making the ground shake.

Yun Xiao turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng and a faint smile appeared on his cold face. "Did you like that?"

If Yun Xiao just moved a slate, Yun Luofeng wouldn't be surprised, but to her surprise, he moved a mountain with his mind!

Getting no response from Yun Luofeng, Yun Xiao pursed his thin lips. "I used my mind to search around and there was only this mountain nearby. If you think the mountain isn't big enough, I'll find a bigger one later."

Just now, when Ye Jingxuan was forcing Yun Xiao to divorce Yun Luofeng, he didn't stand up to him to protect his wife because he was busy searching around with his mind and didn't hear Ye Jingxuan.

"Master Jingxuan!"

The Ye Family people were all dumbfounded, and after quite a while they rushed up to the mountain under which Ye Jingxuan lay. One of them shouted, "Come on, go get some tools. Let's save Master Jingxuan!"

Hearing his words, someone went to get a shovel. They stuck the edge of this shovel under the bottom edge of the mountain and tried to lift it up. However, the mountain was too heavy to be lifted up, even when prying hard enough that the shovel had broken.

At this moment, an old and disgruntled voice came from the sky. "What happened? Why is it so noisy? And who moved a mountain here?" Up in the sky, Ye Xiang coldly looked down at the people below with a frown.

"Elder Ye Xiang, please come and help us. Master Jingxuan is under this mountain, and we can't get him out."

"What?" Ye Xiang was shocked, and quickly came down from the sky and landed on the ground. He put his hands against the mountain, and with a bang, he exerted a powerful force into the mountain. The towering mountain was instantly crushed under his attack and broken stones scattered all over the courtyard.

Ye Jingxuan had already lost his consciousness and lay motionless on the ground, his eyes rolled back.

"Take him back and I'll find a physician to treat him." Ye Xiang waved and ordered.

Hearing his order, two guards of the Ye Family came forward and carried Ye Jingxuan towards the backyard. The whole courtyard quieted down, and everyone was stunned at the scene, not knowing what to say.

"Well, now tell me, what happened here?" Ye Xiang coldly glanced at the crowd and with a frown, his eyes resting on the assassin.

"Elder Ye Xiang, Yun Luofeng killed the assassin's family, so he came to seek revenge, and we were dealing with this matter, but a mountain suddenly popped up."

He meant that the assassin was innocent and everything was caused by Yun Luofeng, who was the real sinner!

"Is that so?" Ye Xiang's eyes darkened, and he looked at Yun Luofeng and asked coldly.

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. "I killed his family, so he came all the way from afar to kill me. Is that what you mean?"

"Exactly," the elder nodded hard, "that's it."

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, "It's easy to find out the truth. Each person who enters or leaves the city is recorded. Since you claimed that he came from afar, there must be a record of him!"

The elder was stunned. He just echoed Ye Jingxuan, and actually had no idea where the assassin was from.

Seeing that he hesitated, Ye Xiang frowned. "You should know what punishment you will get if you lie to me!"

Then he turned his eyes to the black-robed man and asked again, "Tell me why you came here! Who sent you here? If you don't confess, I won't forgive you!"

The black-robed man's eyes flared and he snorted, "I do hate Yun Luofeng. She seduced my younger brother, seized my family's property, and killed them. At first, I didn't want to seek revenge against her, so I came to the imperial city for a peaceful life. But I didn't expect that I would meet her again! This woman, who had seduced my younger brother and taken my family's property, drugged and seduced me! So I had no choice but to kill her! No one made me do this!"

He insisted that Yun Luofeng was wrong in the first place, and he was just an innocent victim. He even implied that Yun Luofeng was a slut because he didn't think that the Ye Family would accept a slut who liked seducing men.

Sure enough, the black-robed man's words angered the Ye Family elders once again, and they all glared at Yun Luofeng.

"Seducing a man? Tut-tut, I never expected that this woman was such a person. Cats hide their claws!"

"Master Jingchen, how can such a woman become your daughter-in-law? Come on, make your son divorce her!"

Hearing their words, Ye Jingchen looked sullen, and when he was going to scold these people, Yun Xiao took off the space ring on his finger.

And then…

As a light flashed, innumerable treasures, spiritual stones, and medicinal materials suddenly appeared in the courtyard, including even a few ice-iron weapons. Every single thing was a priceless treasure.

"Feng'er, I haven't given you any gifts over the years. These are my betrothal gift for you."

Betrothal gift?

Yun Luofeng was going to ask him that "Haven't you given me your betrothal gift?" But suddenly she realized his intention, and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

He did this on purpose. The assassin claimed that Yun Luofeng seduced his younger brother and him for his family's property. So Yun Xiao showed these people what he had and proved how ridiculous his words were!

"These are all I have, and now they're yours. If you don't think these are enough, I'll work harder for our future." Yun Xiao looked really serious. No one could tell what he was thinking of from his cold face.

Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen looked at each other. It was the first time they found that their son could be really cunning!

This was like a slap on the elder's faces!

With so many treasures, her husband was even richer than the Ye Family. Then why would Yun Luofeng seduce a man for a little bit of money? Besides, Yun Xiao was much more handsome than that man!

The black-robed man collapsed to the ground. He was shocked by Yun Xiao's domineering action, and at the same time, he was really scared. Having such an opponent, his Master was doomed to lose…

"Anything else?" Ye Xiang sneered. "And you guys, how can you just believe this guy's nonsense without judgment? With these things, Yun Xiao can even buy his entire family. Why should Yun Luofeng seduce his younger brother?"

Though Ye Xiang felt dissatisfied that Yun Xiao didn't want to go back to the Ye Family, he would still defend him for the sake of Ye Jingchen.

None of the Ye Family elders dared to speak but fixed their eyes on the treasures in front of Yun Xiao, a greedy gleam in their eyes…

Ye Xiang turned to the black-robed man again and said, "Confess, or I will make you confess. I'll only give you one last chance."

The black-robed man looked desperate. He knew that the Ye Family could make him tell the truth in the end. So he took a breath and said, "Young Master Tianlin sent me here. Because Yun Luofeng embarrassed him on the street before, he hated her and wanted to kill her!"

_Master, I'm sorry, in order to protect you, I have to find a scapegoat for you._

Young Master Tianwen was too excellent, so Tianlin was the only choice…

Ye Xiang's face darkened. "Guards! Go take Master Tianlin and lock him up! He will be punished after Master finishes his secluded cultivation."

After the blood test finished, Master continued to cultivate in seclusion, so he hadn't shown up even though so many things had happened in the Ye Family…

Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao exchanged glanced and saw the distrust of the black-robed man in each other's eyes. "Yun Xiao, let's take him away," she said, raising her eyebrows, "since he wants to kill us, he'll have to pay for it!"

The black-robed man lay hopelessly on the ground, knowing that he would have a miserable time in the hands of Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao.

A worried look appeared in Jun Fengling's eyes. "Feng'er, let me sleep with you these days and let Xiao'er share a bed with Brother Ye. I'm really worried about your safety."

Yun Luofeng paused and turned to look at Yun Xiao, who frowned reluctantly. Yun Xiao didn't like being too close with people, even if the opposite party was his family…

"No," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "Ye Tianlin has been locked up. If someone else comes to assassinate us, Ye Tianlin would be held responsible for it, and I don't think he will be so stupid."

Jun Fengling sighed, "Okay, if there is something wrong, remember to call me and I will come at any time."

Yun Luofeng nodded, exchanged glances with Yun Xiao, and they walked into their room. Yun Luofeng poured a cup of tea for herself and asked, "Yun Xiao, do you think it's really Ye Tianlin who is behind the assassin?"

"No," Yun Xiao pondered, "I think it is Ye Jingxuan!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "It seems that we need to solve this problem as soon as possible. Ye Jingxuan can't live too long!"

…

These days, the imperial city was quite peaceful, except the news that a mountain not far away from the city suddenly disappeared, leaving a huge pit.

It was impossible for human beings to move a mountain, so the public guessed that someone did something wrong and angered god, so god moved the mountain away as a warning to humans.

Of course, Yun Xiao, the 'god', paid no attention to it at all. Except for those things related to Yun Luofeng, nothing would draw his attention…

At this moment, in a quiet courtyard of the Ye Family, Ye Jingxuan was sitting on the bed muddleheaded. Obviously, he hadn't recovered from the accident that happened several days ago.

This time, though he survived, he broke a leg. Now he couldn't even get out of bed. How could he become the next Master of the Ye Family?

"Ye Jingchen, Jun Fengling, Yun Luofeng, and Yun Xiao! It's all your fault, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have stood in that place, and wouldn't have been hit by that mountain."

Ye Jingxuan gnashed his teeth and blamed everything on Yun Luofeng. He never thought that if he hadn't ordered the black-robed man to assassinate them, then he wouldn't have suffered from this.

He just became the victim of his own evil deeds.

"Guards, invite Consort Shu here, telling her that I have something important to discuss with her. If she refuses to come, tell her that I know all her secrets and have ironclad proof in my hand."

As soon as he ordered this, a figure disappeared from behind him and quickly went to the boundless sky. During these years, he had trained a lot of loyal subordinates. Without Ying, he still had many loyal dogs at his service!

Perhaps his words worked, as a moment later, a woman wearing a bamboo hat furtively appeared at the door. Looking around to make sure that no one was tracking her, she took off her hat, revealing a beautiful face. This woman looked a bit like Jiang Mengyao.

"You wanted to see me?" The woman lifted her chin slightly and condescendingly looked down at Ye Jingxuan.

With the power of Ye Jingxuan, it was a breeze for him to bring her here without being noticed by anyone, but nothing could escape a pair of cunning eyes…

Not discovering Milk Tea hiding in the dark, Ye Jingxuan put a smile on his pale face and said, "Your Highness, I invited you here because I have something important to tell you!"

"Then tell me about it now! I can't stay away from the Imperial Palace for long," Consort Shu said impatiently, frowning.

Ye Jingxuan smiled, "As far as I know, Your Highness poisoned the Empress to grab her power, am I right?"

Consort Shu's face greatly changed and she snapped, "What are you talking about?"

"I think no one knows what I'm talking about better than you. You deceived everyone including your daughter Sixth Princess who even searched for a cure for the Empress, but you can't hide it from my eyes. I have informants in the Imperial Palace who have told me everything Your Highness did that day! And, I also know… "

"It's enough!" Consort Shu turned ghastly pale. "Just tell me what you want me to do!"

Ye Jingxuan slightly narrowed his eyes. "I only need Your Highness to do me a little favor! Tomorrow, I will ask an elder of our family to submit a letter to the Emperor, telling him that Yun Luofeng can cure the Empress and she is willing to die as an apology if she fails. Then you can lace the medicine that Yun Luofeng makes for the Empress with poison! In this way, you can kill the Empress without being found out, and I can eliminate my enemy."

These days, Ye Jingxuan had sent his men to collect the information about the General's Estate. It turned out that Yun Luofeng's parents were old friends of General Jiang. No wonder he treated her so nicely. As for the oral imperial decree he announced that day, it must have been fabricated by him.

It was known to all that His Majesty loved the Empress and thus was very tolerant to the general. Even if the general fabricated an imperial decree, the Emperor would just cover it up for him instead of punishing him.

If His Majesty really took Yun Luofeng so seriously, she would have been invited into the Imperial Palace instead of staying in the Ye Family! Besides, if Yun Luofeng was really granted with the right to kill royal offspring at will, she would have killed Princess Mengyao, because she would surely be jealous of the latter who was far more excellent than her!

Most importantly, His Majesty had never been out of Imperial City, and it was the first time that Yun Luofeng visited here, so how could she know the Emperor? Therefore, Ye Jingxuan came to the conclusion that the Emperor didn't know Yun Luofeng at all, and that oral imperial decree was just fabricated by the general to protect Yun Luofeng.

Staring at Ye Jingxuan standing in front of her, Consort Shu said coldly, "As you wish, I'll help you this time, but I hope you can keep your mouth shut. If I find out that you leak any information about me, then you'd better not blame me for being cruel!"

"Consort Shu, it's not that you are helping me but that we're helping each other." Ye Jingxuan smiled.

Consort Shu's face changed again and then she took a deep breath, "Indeed, both of us will benefit from this matter, but Ye Jingxuan, too many intrigues and plots lead to bad consequences! Aren't you afraid of karma?"

Karma?

Ye Jingxuan sneered, "If you aren't afraid of it, why should I be?"

"Hum!" Consort Shu snorted, put on her hat and angrily left. The moment she walked out of the door, a killing intent flickered through her eyes. Ye Jingxuan must not live! Otherwise, he would threaten her with her secrets again!

It never occurred to Ye Jingxuan that due to his action, Consort Shu had made up her mind to kill him…

Seeing Consort Shu leave, a hamster snuck out of a corner of the room. Glancing at Ye Jingxuan with his cunning eyes, he quickly flashed away.

"Master!"

As soon as Milk Tea ran into Yun Luofeng's room, he spotted that his master was lying on Yun Xiao and he hurriedly covered his little eyes with his paws, shouting, "I didn't see anything. Please go on."

Yun Luofeng glanced at him and asked, "Where were you just now?"

Hearing her question, Milk Tea shouted excitedly, "Master, I went to Ye Jingxuan's room to collect information about the assassination that happened a few days ago, only to overhear an important conversation!"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and signaled him to continue.

Milk Tea smiled insidiously, "Just now, a woman who was called Consort Shu by Ye Jingxuan snuck into the Ye Family in disguise! I heard them say that it was this Consort Shu who poisoned the Empress."

Yun Luofeng paused and her face turned solemn. Then she got out of the bed and sat down at the table. "And?"

Ye Jingxuan invited Consort Shu here? This meant a lot.

Milk Tea got more excited. "Ye Jingxuan planned to ask a Ye Family elder to submit a letter to the Emperor, claiming that you were volunteering to treat the Empress and that you were willing to die as an apology if you couldn't cure the Empress."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

At the moment, Yun Xiao had walked behind her, holding her tightly and gently rubbing his chin against her shoulder. "Let me kill Ye Jingxuan."

"No," Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly, "Ye Jingxuan is no threat to us! But if he wants to set me up in this way, why does he need Consort Shu's help?"

Milk Tea grinned and continued, "Master, Ye Jingxuan has prepared more than one trap for you! He knows that the Emperor is a wise man who will not kill you even if you can't cure the Empress, so he asked Consort Shu to poison the medicine that you make for the Empress. Since the Emperor deeply loves the Empress, if she dies from your medicine, he will definitely fly into a great rage and kill you just as Ye Jingxuan wishes!"

Undoubtedly, Ye Jingxuan's plan was flawless. With Consort Shu's power in the Imperial Palace, since she was originally able to poison the Empress without being found out, she would be able to do it again!

Unfortunately, he missed one thing… that the Empress had already been cured by Yun Luofeng long ago! No matter how perfect his plan was, he was doomed to fail!

"I was wondering whether I should help the Empress catch the one poisoning her. After all, she is an old friend of my mother, but I never thought that the culprit would expose herself so quickly. Good, I'll prepare a big surprise for her in return for her kindness!"

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against the chair, with a smile on her lips and a bright light in her dark eyes.

"Master, what are you going to do?" asked Milk Tea, blinking.

"Beat her at her own game!"

Beat her at her own game?

Milk Tea paused and felt really sympathetic for Ye Jingxuan and Consort Shu, who would be taught a good lesson soon!

"Milk Tea, keep watching Ye Jingxuan and report any movement of his to me!" Yun Luofeng ordered in a low voice, her eyes shining with a wicked light.

"Yes, Master." Milk Tea answered and quickly ran away, leaving Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng in the room.

"Yun Xiao, I won't keep you waiting too long." Slowly standing up and hugging Yun Xiao, Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes and said, "When I become a sage-level spirit cultivator, let's get married, Okay?"

Yun Xiao's body suddenly stiffened, and his expressionless face raised a bright smile as if being melt by her words, "Are… are you serious?"

Are you really willing to marry me?

He choked back the last sentence and hid it deep in his heart.

Yun Luofeng laughed, "I've even accepted your betrothal gift. Did you think I was lying?"

Suddenly, Yun Xiao tightly hugged Yun Luofeng. He exerted a deep power in his arms as if he wanted to make the girl a part of him.

"I'm just too excited… Feng'er, for the rest of my life, I'll never leave or forsake you. Wherever you are, it'll be my home!"

The man's deep and hoarse voice touched her heart. A faint smile appeared on her lips.

I'll never leave or forsake you.

She would do the same! All she wanted was to spend her entire life with this man!

However…

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, "Yun Xiao, though I've promised to marry you, there is one and only condition! I'll be on top and you'll be under me! I am the only one who can discipline you in this world!"

"Out of bed, you are on top; in the bed, I'm on top."

What he meant was that he would follow Yun Luofeng's order and defer to her all the time, but in the bed, he would be the dominant one…

Yun Luofeng's smile turned wicked, and she pressed on towards Yun Xiao by several steps, "You can have a try if you want to be the one on top! But I won't let you!"

As the atmosphere became more ambiguous, an unexpected voice suddenly rang.

"Master, I support you! You should be on top and Yun Xiao should be under you! At that time, I'll come and watch you do it."

Huohuo sat cross-legged on the bed, cupped her chin in her little hands, and stared at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao with a big smile on her face.

Yun Luofeng's face darkened. "Huohuo, why did you come out?"

Huohuo pursed her lips, "The tree seed in the God Code Space woke up again. I was afraid that it might eat me, so I ran out, and…"

She rolled her eyes, "There is going to be a good show. How could I miss it?"

The Imperial Palace.

In the royal study, the Emperor was looking in confusion at the old men kneeling before him and asked, "My ministers, why did you come to see me? Do you have something to report to me?"

A court-dressed leading elder slowly walked up and said respectfully, "Your Majesty, we came here to recommend a physician who said she could treat the Empress."

"Oh?"

The Emperor raised his eyebrows. Although the Empress had recovered, it hadn't been announced, so no one knew about it. Hearing that these people were coming to help the Empress, the Emperor smiled. After all, the ministers were worried about the Empress, weren't they?

"Where is the physician?"

The Ye Family elder smiled. "Your Majesty, the physician who said she could heal the Empress is in our Ye Family! And she also claimed that if she couldn't cure the Empress, she was willing to die!"

Hearing his words, the Emperor looked surprised. This woman was so confident about her own medical skill that she even guaranteed it with her own life?

If she couldn't cure the Empress, she was willing to die?

Even Miss Yun didn't make her decision until she examined the Empress that day. He never knew that there was another person who had mastered medical skills in the Ye Family!

"Who is the person you are talking about?…"

"She is the daughter-in-law of Ye Jingchen, Yun Luofeng!"

Speaking this, the Ye Family elder didn't notice the strange expression of the Emperor at all. Even Jian Chengwen, who guarded on the side of the Emperor, glanced at him with surprise…

The Ye Family elder said with a smile, "Your Majesty, Yun Luofeng volunteered and said she was willing to die as an apology if she couldn't cure the Empress."

The Emperor's expression turned stranger, and he coughed dryly. "Are you sure Yun Luofeng said these?"

"Absolutely!" A grim look flashed through the Ye Family elder's eyes, "This Yun Luofeng is a physician and she is very confident in her medical skill. Perhaps she could cure the Empress, so had made a bold decision to recommend her to Your Majesty."

In fact, the Ye Family elder didn't think that Yun Luofeng had any medical skill! If it weren't for Master Jingxuan's instructions, he would have burst into laughter.

But now, instead of mocking Yun Luofeng, he had to praise her in front of the Emperor.

The Emperor's face gradually darkened, "Ye Family elder, do you know what punishment you will be subjected to, for deceiving me? If I find out that you fabricated this, even the Master of the Ye Family will not be able to save your life!"

The Ye Family elder was stunned and looked at the Emperor in astonishment. Did the Emperor find out that he made out all of these? No! Impossible! Master Jingxuan had already confirmed that the Emperor didn't know Yun Luofeng in the slightest, so he would not be able to tell whether these words were real or not!

The Ye Family elder clenched his teeth and firmly said, "Your Majesty, I swear that every single word I just said is true!"

"I know," the Emperor waved his hand and said aloofly, "you can leave now."

"Well… "

The Ye Family elder was confused. What did His Majesty mean? With his affection for the Empress, shouldn't he summon Yun Luofeng right now? Why did he look indifferent? Greatly puzzled, the Ye Family elder left and closed the door of the imperial study.

Hearing the departing footsteps, the Emperor asked with a frown, "General Jian, what do they mean?" Though I don't know much about Miss Yun, I don't think she would bluster like this if she wasn't completely sure! It is impossible for her to speak these words before she examined the Empress. More importantly, she has already cured the Empress!"


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 891-900

Jian Chengwen narrowed his eyes, with a chilly gleam in his eye. "Your Majesty, these old b*stards just wanted to frame her. If Little Luofeng was an ordinary woman, their action would have led her to her death!"

"General Jian," the Emperor's face turned sullen, "I asked you to send the Ye Family a decree of mine that night. Why do they still treat her like this?"

"Your Majesty," Jian Chengwen turned around and made an obeisance, "It was just an oral imperial decree. Perhaps some of them thought that it was fabricated by me, so they still don't respect Little Luofeng."

The Emperor sighed, "It's my fault. I didn't expect that the Ye Family people were so stupid! General Jian, head to the Ye Family and bring Miss Yun to the Imperial Palace with the imperial carriage used by the Empress. Have her accompany your sister for some time. Your sister has been missing her.

"I'm already here!"

As soon as the Emperor spoke, the door was pushed open, and soon, a snow-white figure agilely walked in and appeared in front of them. That day, before Yun Luofeng left, the Emperor gave her a pass, with which she could freely enter or leave the Imperial Palace and even access to the imperial study without reporting to the Emperor!

Besides her, only the Empress and Jian Chengwen had this privilege.

"What are you doing here, Little Luofeng?" Stunned, Jian Chengwen quickly walked to her. He ordered a eunuch to guard outside and turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng. "What a surprise! But if it's found out that you've cured the Empress, your enemies hidden in the dark might start to attack."

Even though Jian Chengwen was blaming her, but his face was filled with worry.

"I'm never afraid of them!" Yun Luofeng glanced at Jian Chengwen, "If they dare to attack, I swear I'll eradicate all of them no matter their numbers! They can just come after me and I'll be waiting here for them!"

Her words were powerful and her manner overbearing. She had spoken these words in a manner that would awe the loftiest spirit.

In a trance, Jian Chengwen looked at her as if seeing his old friend who had passed away many years ago, with his eyes filled with regret. "You are really similar to your father. If only he were still alive! By the way, Little Luofeng, why did you come to the Imperial Palace? Do you have something to tell us?"

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "I'm here to tell you that I've found out the one who poisoned the Empress!"

What?

Hearing this, the Emperor suddenly rose to his feet, and the blue veins on his forehead protruded out. "Who was it?!"

"Consort Shu." Yun Luofeng slowly spat out the two words.

The Emperor and Jian Chengwen were both stunned…

Consort Shu?

It was Consort Shu!

The Emperor had suspected many people but never considered Consort Shu, who always looked tender and gracious! Though she seemed to be sad about his preference for the Empress, she had never complained about it.

Such an unaggressive woman poisoned the Empress?

"Good, you're really good, Consort Shu!" The Emperor gnashed his teeth and slammed his hand on the table. "I've always treated her well, but she had poisoned the Empress in return? I will never forgive her!"

The Emperor had no doubts about Yun Luofeng's words. Venting his anger, he asked, "How did you learn about this?"

Yun Luofeng told the Emperor what Milk Tea had heard while eavesdropping.

As the Emperor listened to her, his face turned gloomy and his fist clenched, his body trembling with anger…

"Your Majesty, "Jian Chengwen pondered and said, "I don't think Consort Shu could poison the Empress alone. There must be someone else behind her! But no matter who is behind her, I won't let him off!"

Instantly, a murderous aura surged forth and spread throughout the royal study.

"In fact, it's easy to expose Consort Shu's true colors and lure that person behind her out." Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her lips. "She wants to frame me? Fine, I'll satisfy her."

The Emperor and Jian Chengwen were both stunned and gave a puzzled look to Yun Luofeng.

"You mean… "

Yun Luofeng's revealed a smile, "Your Majesty, please tell the Ye Family elder that you've summoned me to the Imperial Palace to treat the Empress, and summon Ye Jingxuan altogether. I will solve all the problems in one go!"

Yun Luofeng didn't touch the Ye Family because the Master of the Ye Family was a god-level spirit cultivator! He would definitely stop her if she tried to kill his son! She would not act rashly before she was sure that she could defeat him. But now, it was different…

If Ye Jingxuan was charged with murder, even the Ye Family could not protect him!

She was thinking about how to solve him, and he just jumped out himself, giving her a perfect excuse…

"Okay!" The Emperor immediately decided, "These people conspired to murder the Empress. I will never forgive them!"

…

Consort Shu left the Ye Family and hurried back to her resting palace. She carefully shut the door, asked her maids to guard outside, then quickly walked up to a stone table and gently twisted the stone lion placed on the table.

Soon, a secret chamber appeared in the room, and then a navy-robed man walked out.

"Lord Lin, someone has found out about what I did to the Empress. Please solve that man for me."

The man cast a cold glance at her and said expressionlessly, "You cannot even cope with such a little thing? What do I need you for?"

Consort Shu's face changed, "Lord Lin, I work for you. How can you treat me like this? Ye Jingxuan is cunning and insidious. He will surely threaten me with this again. Lord Lin, please help me!"

"Help you?" The man gave her a sinister smile, "If I help you, then what will you do for me in return?"

Understanding what he meant, Consort Shu turned pale, "Lord, this is my resting palace, we…"

"Consort Shu, stop acting like a virgin in front of me! Didn't we have our first sexual intercourse here? You have even given birth to my child. What are you pretending for?"

Sneering, the man approached Consort Shu and gripped her jaw with his fingers, a chilly light in his eyes.

Consort Shu turned ghastly pale. She stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Luckily, she held on to the lion on the stone table and stabilized herself.

That nightmare-like night had ruined her life!

Since that night, the man kept threatening her with Mengyao and forced her to poison the Empress. But Consort Shu was curious as to why he hadn't killed the Emperor and the Empress, since he hated them so much!

"Lord, I don't understand. What grudge do you have against His Majesty and the Empress?" asked Consort Shu, as she bit on her whitened lips tightly.

The man narrowed his eyes and laughed grimly, "Noble Consort Tong and I grew up together but she lost her life because of this cheating couple and thus, I hate them! To the extent I want them to have a life of living death! These days, the Dog Emperor must have felt unpleasant to see the Empress unconscious, but this was what I endured back then!"

"I had lacked strength in the past and was unable to bring my beloved woman out of the palace! Perhaps the gods pitied me and gave me a chance to possess great strength."

"If it wasn't because I feared that old fart of the Imperial Family, I would have captured and personally torture this couple! Unfortunately, I was unable to make a move because that old fart was too strong! Now, I heard that something came up at the last minute, and so, the old fart has left Imperial City! Hahaha! After his departure, Imperial City is doomed to destruction!"

The reason why the Tianyun Kingdom was formidable was because there was a sage-level middle ranked old man in the Imperial Family that even the Ye Family feared! This old man was one rank higher than the head of the Ye family. Thus, no one within the Tianyun Kingdom dared to offend the Imperial Family.

"Noble Consort Tong?" Consort Shu was stunned. "You are Noble Consort Tong's childhood friend? The truth is, that year, it wasn't that the Empress couldn't conceive. She was once pregnant but was stabbed in the back by Noble Consort Tong and lost the baby. As a result, His Majesty had her executed in a rage."

Usually, the Emperor had a good temperament and as long as no one offended the Empress, he would have a gentle disposition. However, the Empress was his bottom line and he would never let those who hurt the Empress off!

Thinking of this, a sense of jealousy rose up in Consort Shu's heart. Being pampered by a guy like that, the Empress was really blessed. Especially when that man was the king of yesterday and tomorrow that was above everyman!

"You are spouting nonsense!" The man's eyes turned red with anger. "Tong'er is so innocent and pure and would never harm the Empress. It must be that b_tch who framed her and besides, so what if this was really done by Tong'er? My Tong'er is the most outstanding woman in the world and the Emperor must have been blind to choose that b_tch as the Empress!"

Consort Shu was taken aback by the man's anger and didn't dare to say another word.

The man was agitated. "If Tong'er wanted to be the Empress, then the position as Empress ought to have been hers! Who does that b*tch think she is, to steal Tong'er's position? It's fine stealing her status, but even her life was taken, don't you think that kind of woman deserves to die?"

Yes, in his eyes, Noble Consort Tong was the best and men who didn't fancy her were all blind!

Consort Shu's countenance turned increasingly pale, and at this time, she heard Jiang Mengyao's voice coming from outside of the door.

"Lord Lin, you are right, those who bullied Noble Consort Tong deserve to die. Mengyao is about to arrive so could you leave first?" Consort Shu anxiously looked toward the door, and her face was full of tension.

The man grunted, "Remember, your life is in my hands and if you dare to go against me, I can kill you immediately." He was still able to weigh what was important, and hence, he walked into the enclosed room after speaking.

Seeing the man leaving, Consort Shu quickly turned the Lion statue, returning the enclosed room to its original form. At the same time, Jiang Mengyao walked in through the door…

Jiang Mengyao came into the room and went up to Consort Shu. After seeing her pale complexion, her heart ached for her imperial mother, "Mother, are you troubled over Father's matters again?"

At this moment, Consort Shu's expression has yet to recover and she went along with Jiang Mengyao's words. "I'm worried for the Empress, as she had a bitter life in the past. First, she was unable to conceive and now, she has almost lost her life. If possible, I really wish I could help her shoulder everything."

Consort Shu took out a handkerchief and wiped off the tears in the corners of her eyes.

Her tears were genuine, however, it wasn't for the Empress but because of her fear for that man…

Jiang Mengyao sighed heavily, "Imperial Mother, you're worried for the Empress but Imperial Father wouldn't be grateful, is there a need for this? Don't forget, since that year when the Empress became seriously ill due to grief when Father took in new consort, he rarely comes by to your chambers. Even so, you're still worried about the Empress?"

Consort Shu smiled bitterly, "Even though the Empress feigned illness to make the Emperor feel guilty that year, she is still the Emperor's favorite woman. Mengyao, just take it as I'm begging you. You must cure the Empress."

That year the Empress became ill because of grief, but through her mouth, it became feigning illness.

Jiang Mengyao did not find anything amiss and since her Imperial Mother said that the Empress pretended to be ill, then she really must have pretended. Her Imperial Mother was gentle and kind, so she wouldn't malign the Empress…

"Mother, I will try my best."

Jiang Mengyao's countenance showed helplessness. Her Mother was really too kind, treating her love rival with kindness. Was there anyone who could be compared to her mother in this world?

"Right…" Consort Shu rotated her eyes around, "Previously I heard that Ye family's daughter-in-law is a physician, and even overbearingly said that she'll treat the Empress's illness! If she fails, she will apologize using her death!"

"Mother, is this true?" Jiang Mengyao's eyes turned icy. "Was Yun Luofeng really so arrogant?"

Consort Shu nodded, "This was what I heard from the Elders of the Ye family. Mengyao, I heard that you had some conflict with Yun Luofeng sometime ago?"

Jiang Mengyao sneered, "Imperial Mother, within the Tianyun Kingdom, my medical skills are the best among my generation! If even I can't cure the Empress, how could Yun Luofeng cure the Empress with her skills?"

For more than two decades, Jiang Mengyao had participated in countless medical competitions and no one could beat her. It was no wonder that she was so confident.

Just when Consort Shu opened her mouth to speak, Jiang Mengyao suddenly made a turn and walked towards the door.

"Right now, I shall see Yun Luofeng's ending when she fails!"

She had never thought of stopping Yun Luofeng!

After all, she never liked the Empress, and if it weren't for her Imperial Mother, she would never think of treating the Empress! If anything went amiss during Yun Luofeng's treatment and led to the death of the Empress, there wouldn't be a better ending than that!

Staring at her withdrawing figure, a sinister smile curled on Consort Shu lips.

At this moment, the Lion statue's door opened once again, and the man who previously left appeared behind Consort Shu.

"You…Why are you…" Consort Shu shuddered and her blood ran cold.

The man smiled grimly, "As I mentioned just now, I will help you settle your problems, and you must help me too. So now you will pay me back using your body…"

…

The Imperial Palace.

In the imperial study room, the atmosphere was serious and cold. With a cold look, the Emperor glanced at the crowd below him and said with a deep voice, "Elder Ye, you claimed that Miss Yun can treat the Empress's illness. Is this true?"

Not waiting for Elder Ye to speak, Ye Jingxuan who was at his side quickly interrupted, "Your Majesty, I can guarantee, this is the truth! Yun Luofeng said this before me and the other Elders were present too. So how would I dare to deceive Your Majesty?"

The Emperor coldly stared at Ye Jingxuan. "I heard that you have a bad relationship with Yun Luofeng and who knows if you have intentions of framing her?"

Cold sweat trickled from Ye Jingxuan's forehead. "Yun Luofeng is my nephew's wife so how could I possibly frame her? My relationship with her has always been good and Your Majesty must have misunderstood."

"Good!" The Emperor snorted, "Then I'll send someone to summon Yun Luofeng and let her diagnose the Empress!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Ye Jingxuan lowered his face and his hands tightly held onto the wheelchair's handle while a sinister smile curled up on his lips. As long as the Emperor issues a decree, Yun Luofeng cannot reject it! At that time, if there's a mistake in her treatment, resulting in the Empress meeting her end, the Emperor will never let her off!

Not long after the Emperor issued the decree, a snow-white figure appeared outside the study room…

The young lady's appearance was languid and a smile appeared on her stunning face. Not knowing why, Ye Jingxuan seemed to feel that her smile contained a devilish aura, causing one to feel nervous from the bottom of their heart.

"Are you confident?"

The Emperor meant if she had the confidence to unmask Consort Shu and expose the truth. However, when heard by others, it became whether if Yun Luofeng had the confidence to cure the Empress.

Hearing the Emperor's words, Yun Luofeng nodded her head and spoke, "Bring me to meet the Empress."

"Alright!" The Emperor's face instantly turned solemn, "Men, bring Miss Yun to meet the Empress!"

Yun Luofeng smiled, "There's no need for such trouble, it's sufficient to let General Jian bring me there. Besides that, I have something to say to him."

Ye Jingxuan suppressed his internal panic and unconsciously sneered as he looked at the bewitching young lady. He originally believed that Yun Luofeng would deny his words, but she had unexpectedly coordinated with him. Since that's the case, then it wasn't his responsibility!

"Little Luofeng," Jian Chengwen walked to Yun Luofeng and spoke with sarcasm while looking at Ye Jingxuan with indifference, "Some people who want to harm your life will ultimately harm themselves!"

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled and said a few words beside his ears. She had set up a barrier when she spoke, and outsiders were unable to hear what was she saying. Undoubtedly, Yun Luofeng's actions in others eyes would be that she was asking Jian Chengwen for help!

Yun Luofeng, isn't it too late asking help from General Jian? Ye Jingxuan released a sneer in his heart as he maneuvered the wheelchair outside, Today, you will die without a doubt!

…

Outside Jingde Palace, palace maids and eunuchs were stationed at the entrance. At this moment, they saw Yun Luofeng and Jian Chengwen walking over in haste and greeted them with haste. "General."

"You can retreat, I'll bring Miss Yun inside." Jian Chengwen waved his hands and spoke.

"Yes, General." The palace maids bowed in succession and retreated from the palace.

A while later, Ye Jingxuan and all the ministers came in haste. Yun Luofeng did not hesitate and her hands fell on the door as she softly pushed it open and entered Jingde Palace under everyone's complicated gaze…

"Imperial Father."

A voice came from the sidelines and soon after a lady dressed in royal clothing walked briskly and greeted the Emperor before she spoke. "Your daughter heard someone had volunteered to treat the Empress illness and if they fail, they'd have to apologize using their deaths?"

"Why are you here?" The Emperor did not answer her question and instead, asked while frowning.

Jiang Mengyao bit her lips. "I only want to see how this Yun Luofeng brags and swindles!"

"Impudent!" The Emperor's expression changed as he sternly berated, "Miss Yun came to treat the Empress and who allowed you to slander her?"

Jiang Mengyao's pointed brows wrinkled and a trace of disdain flashed through her eyes. "Father, I'm not looking down on her, but you know of my talents and Yun Luofeng is younger than me. There's no younger generation in the Tianyun Kingdom able to surpass me, so do you honestly think that Yun Luofeng can cure the Empress?"

Just then, a palace maid held a bowl of decoction and walked over from the rear.

"Let me do it," Jian Chengwen directly took the decoction, "Little Luofeng asked me to prepare this previously. I'll bring it to her right now." After speaking, he pushed opened the door and walked into the chambers.

"Imperial Brother!"

Suddenly, the Grand Princess's sharp voice sounded, instantly causing the Emperor's face to sink.

"Where's the daughter-in-law of that whore Jun Fengling? I want to meet that slut!"

The Emperor's face was solemn as his cold eyes swept towards the Grand Princess. "Without my orders, who allowed you to leave your palace?"

The Grand Princess was his half-sister, but he did not have much affection towards her. Furthermore, she had frequently relied on force to bully others and this caused him to feel even more disgusted!

The Grand Princess gnashed her teeth in anger. "I merely heard from the palace maids and eunuchs that Jun Fengling that whore's daughter-in-law is here, so I came! Imperial Brother, how can you allow such a slut to enter the palace? Aren't you afraid of tarnishing the Imperial Palace?"

"Men, arrest the Grand Princess!" The Emperor's expression looked cold and grim, "Miss Yun came to treat the Empress and isn't your place to be unbridled!"

"Treat the Empress?"

The Grand Princess was originally very angry when she had been obstructed by those bodyguards. But after hearing the Emperor's words, she couldn't help but laugh and mad laughter reverberated throughout the Imperial Palace…

"Imperial Brother, you're saying that Yun Luofeng knows medical skills? I reckon that you've been deceived by her. How could a useless woman like her, be well versed in medical skills?"

The Emperor's expression became increasingly stern. Just as he wanted to speak out, a panicky voice suddenly sounded.

"Your Majesty, something bad has happened!"

Consort Shu ran over while staggering and her expression was pale while sweat trickled from her forehead as she gasped for breath.

"Imperial Mother!"

Jiang Mengyao hastily came forth and supported Consort Shu's body and asked with concern. "What happened?"

"Your Majesty!"

Consort Shu pushed Jiang Mengyao away and knelt before the Emperor as she anxiously wept. "I beg of Your Majesty to save the Empress. If we're too late she'll be incurable…"

At present, even though there are many ministers gathered by the Ye Family's elder, but they were not aware of Ye Jingxuan's motives.

Therefore, hearing Consort Shu's words, everyone looked at each other in dismay, just like they were unaware of what happened.

"Consort Shu, did something happened for you to ask the Emperor to save the Empress?" Ye Jingxuan's eyes slightly turned and asked while already knowing the answer.

Consort Shu's complexion was pale. "When I was passing by the imperial medicine preparation room, a palace maid working there informed me that Miss Yun dispatched a girl there and added a medicinal ingredient in the decoction prepared for the Empress. As I am slightly well versed in medicinal ingredients, after hearing that palace maid's description, I discovered that the medicinal ingredient is known as the highly toxic and poisonous red salvia miltiorrhiza!"

The Emperor looked at Consort Shu with a complicated gaze and his eyes contained a faint killing intent. "You are saying that Miss Yun is thinking of poisoning the Empress? Do you have any evidence?"

"Your Majesty, the palace maid personally witnessed this scene. In addition, there are many who were aware that the brat is the red-robed lady alongside Yun Luofeng! If Your Majesty is unbelieving, you can send for men to summon the palace maid. They're all Your Majesty's trusted aides and it's impossible for me to bribe them!"

Consort Shu wasn't wrong about this.

The imperial medicine preparation room was an important place in the Imperial Palace and thus, people who were able to work there were the Emperor's trusted aides. Therefore, Consort Shu had the courage to stand up and expose everything!

The red-robed lady entering the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room was true. However, she was someone Consort Shu had found to dress up as Huohuo. After all, Huohuo had frequently gone in and out of the Ye Family together with Yun Luofeng but people from the palace had yet to see her.

"Your Majesty!"

All the ministers knelt in succession. "We beg Your Majesty to save the Empress immediately."

The Emperor did not take notice of these ministers as his cold and detached eyes coldly gazed at Consort Shu. "You're saying Miss Yun intends to plot against the Empress? What evidence do you have?"

"I didn't intend to reveal it at the start," Consort Shu slightly pursed her lips and a complexed feeling flashed through her eyes. "Yun Luofeng adores Your Majesty and naturally had hatred for the Empress due to love, and wanted to harm her life. She also knew that Your Majesty has a gentle temperament and as long as she wasn't discovered in harming the Empress, Your Majesty might not punish her! Furthermore, General Jian is trusting of her and would not suspect her killing the Empress. With General Jian's protection, she would naturally be secure knowing that she has a backing."

The Emperor's temperament was indeed gentle, but he had a bottom line and that was the Empress.

However, many women were unaware of this bottom line and considered the Empress as a woman that the Emperor pampered but didn't love! As such, there were countless people within the Imperial Palace who wanted to harm the Empress.

Consort Shu felt that this explanation was more persuasive, so she brought it out.

Ye Jingxuan was worthy of being her teammate as after hearing Consort Shu's explanation, he hastily spoke up for her. "The matter of Yun Luofeng admiring Your Majesty… I am aware. However, what she said to me that time was, she had to cure the Empress and perhaps the Your Majesty might take her in as a concubine due to gratefulness! I didn't expect that she would actually attempt to kill the Empress…"

The Emperor laughed. At this point in time, he was amused by these people.

"Miss Yun admires me?" Why wasn't I aware? Furthermore, she already has a fiancee so why would she think of becoming my concubine?"

"I've also advised Yun Luofeng to have a good life together with Yun Xiao. Although he's a trash, at the very least, she could be officially wedded to him! Yet, Yun Luofeng covets a high position and great wealth. She said that she'd rather become the Imperial Family's concubine than the wife of the Ye Family. Your subordinate didn't have a choice so I had agreed to her request."

Ye Jingxuan's expression was unsightly and his face was filled with anger.

"What I hadn't expected was, she would be so vicious and this kind of person isn't fit to be the daughter-in-law of the Ye Family! I shall substitute my nephew to divorce her! From now on, her life or death is unrelated to the Ye Family and will be left to Your Majesty to decide!"

Hearing their words, the Grand Princess was dumbstruck and laughed maniacally only after a long time.

"Hahaha! Ye Brother didn't want me back then and instead, married a woman who made him a cuckold. Right now, her son had even married a cheap slut! Retribution, this is retribution! Jun Fengling stole my man and she'll definitely receive retribution. It seems like God has eyes! Hahaha!"

The Grand Princess was rejuvenated in her heart. She liked to see Jun Fengling not having a great time.

Unfortunately, everyone present had been shocked by Consort Shu's words and no one discovered the Emperor's abnormality…

If it were in the past, the Emperor would definitely rush to the Empress side at the fastest speed possible after hearing of danger befalling her, and how would he be so calm? It was as if he wasn't worried about the Empress's life…

"Consort Shu, you've truly made me disappointed," the Emperor shook his head, "First, you conspired to murder the Empress and now, you're framing Miss Yun. All these years, I've treated you well yet you're coveting the Empress's position!"

Consort Shu's expression was pale as she stared at the man's grave and stern face in horror.

He knows…

How could this be?

She bit her lips, restrained her internal panic and asked, "Your Majesty, I don't understand what you mean."

"You don't understand? No, you're the one who's the most understanding of my words!"

The Emperor had both his hands held behind him as he coldly stared at Consort Shu and spoke emotionlessly.

"Imperial Father!" Jiang Mengyao's eyebrows furrowed, "All these years, Imperial Mother had never fought for anything and treated the Empress as her own sister. Furthermore, she has been unable to eat and sleep properly after the Empress became seriously ill. However, not only are you not grateful for her devotion, instead, you're saying she's conspiring to murder the Empress?"

Towards her own Imperial Father, Jiang Mengyao was disappointed in her heart. She would have never expected that this man had actually suspected her Imperial Mother.

How could such a kind-hearted woman like her Imperial Mother commit such crimes?

"You said Miss Yun went to the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room to insert poison?" the Emperor did not spare a glance at Jiang Mengyao and coldly stared at Consort Shu, "She had never even entered the preparation room so how could she insert poison? Furthermore, the bowl of decoction brought in wasn't produced by the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room! Instead… it was the Imperial Physician Court!"

Imperial Physician Court?

Consort Shu raised her head in shock and stared blankly.

When she went to the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room, the palace maid clearly claimed that this was the decoction Yun Luofeng assigned the servants to prepare, so why did the Emperor claim that it was from the Imperial Physician Court?

"Your Majesty!" Consort Shu bit her lips and spoke, "I didn't lie. That decoction was definitely brought from the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room, in addition… Master Xuan Tian had an eccentric temperament so how would he easily lend his Imperial Physician Court to others?"

The Emperor coldly laughed. "How would I know why Master Xuan Tian would allow outsiders to boil medicine in the Imperial Physician Court? You can ask him personally and his temperament has always been good, so he will definitely answer your question."

Consort Shu was stunned and turning back, she saw Xuan Tian dressed in long white robes walking over in quick steps. Her heart involuntarily felt unease…

"Master Xuan Tian, you've come on time," the Emperor smiled, "Consort Shu has something to ask you."

Xuan Tian's brows furrowed. "Hurry up and ask, I still have other matters to attend to."

Consort Shu's lips were pale and trembling as she asked. "Master Xuan Tian, I heard that you loaned out your Imperial Physician Court?"

"You're referring to this?" Xuan Tian slapped his forehead and had an appearance of sudden realization, "After all, Miss Yun came to cure the Empress's illness and the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room's facilities are too old so I loaned her the Imperial Physician Court. Why? Is there any problem?"

Boom!

Similar to thunder striking down, Consort Shu's footsteps retreated and her butt fell to the ground.

Yun Luofeng truly didn't prepare the decoction in the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room? Then why did the palace maid claim that the decoction that was currently prepared was Yun Luofeng's?

Thinking of here, Consort Shu looked at the Emperor subconsciously and an ice-cold aura seeped into her heart…

Only now, did she realize she had stepped into their trap from the start…

"Men," the Emperor's face was solemn as he sternly shouted, "Invite that palace maid from the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room. I have something to ask her!"

"Your subordinate obeys!" Having heard what was said, a eunuch accepted the command and left.

A short period of time later, a palace maid walked over in haste under the eunuch's guidance and bowed when she stood before the Emperor. "Your servant pays her respects to the Emperor."

"Has Consort Shu gone to the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room before?" The Emperor's eyes were grave and stern as he asked emotionlessly.

The palace maid slowly raised and replied. "Consort Shu did indeed come to the imperial kitchen and asked if the decoction I was currently preparing for Miss Yun was for the Empress's consumption. At that time, I had already informed Consort Shu that this decoction was for Lady Jiafei."

Consort Shu weakly collapsed on the floor, with her beautiful eyes filled with despair. She miserably gazed at the man's grave and stern expression and it was the first time she felt that he was terrifying…

Yes, this man was worthy of being the ruler of a country and was completely unscrupulous! For a woman, he did not hesitate to sacrifice another…

All the ministers were shocked silly by this scene. Didn't Consort Shu claim that Yun Luofeng poisoned the Empress? However, Yun Luofeng did not even pass by the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room, so how did Consort Shu witness the brat beside Yun Luofeng inserting poison?

Jiang Mengyao tightly furrowed her brows and turned towards Consort Shu and asked, "Imperial Mother, what's going on?"

"I… I don't know. It was this palace maid. She intends to frame me. Your Majesty, you have to be the judge for me!"

Even now, Consort Shu was still unwilling to admit to her wrongdoings and wanted to shift the blame.

"Enough!" The Emperor sternly shouted, "You said the palace maid wanted to frame you, then what about Master Xuan Tian? He can also testify! Don't tell me Master Xuan Tian also wants to frame you?"

Master Xuan Tian had accomplished medical skills and even the Emperor would show courtesy towards him. Therefore, towards Xuan Tian's expression filled with rage, Consort Shu swallowed her saliva as her throat was somewhat dry.

"Kekeke."

Just then, lovable laughter could be heard from the treetop and instantly attracted everyone's attention.

The bodyguards beside the Emperor unsheathed their long sword and protected his surroundings. Their vigilant gaze stared at the aged tree where the lovable laughter could be heard.

On top of the tree sat a lady dressed in red. Her skin was as white as snow and beautiful as if carved from jade, looking like an exquisite doll. Of course, the prerequisite was to neglect the haughtiness of her expression.

"At that time in Ye City, someone wanted me to be a scapegoat and now after arriving in the Imperial Palace, there are still people who want me to bear the brunt?" The little lady leaped down from the treetop and steadily landed. "My apologies, I shall not be this scapegoat of yours!"

The Emperor's mind had processed things faster and after hearing Huohuo's words, he was aware of her identity and instantly turned towards the palace maid. "Consort Shu claimed that a young girl dressed in red went to the Imperial Medical Preparation Room to insert poison. Was it this girl?"

The palace maid shook her head and reverently and respectfully reported, "Answering Your Majesty, that young girl was not as beautiful as this girl. I can conclude that it wasn't her!"

"Of course that young girl isn't as pretty as Huohuo."

Suddenly, a refreshing voice could be heard outside the courtyard and a moment later, an unusually handsome man dragged a young girl and walked in. He then flung her on the floor and cupped his fists. "Your Majesty, my sister-in-law had long concluded that someone wanted to conspire to murder the Empress. As such, she asked me to keep watch outside the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room. As a matter of fact, I have caught a person who plotted against the Empress's life and I beg of the Emperor to make the decision."

On the ground, the little girl dressed similarly to Huohuo was trembling and her eyes were filled with horror as her face turned pale.

"Your Majesty, she is the one who went to the Imperial Medicine Preparation Room!" The palace maid saw her and her eyes suddenly flickered as she spoke.

After the little girl heard her words, she became so increasingly afraid that she even wet herself while her pair of huge eyes looked at her surroundings in fear.

"You were the one who wanted to poison the Empress?" The Emperor furrowed his brows and coldly asked.

The little girl's eyes reddened. "I… I didn't want to do this, but my aunt captured my parents and forced me to do this. If I didn't, she would kill my parents."

"Your Aunt is…" While the Emperor asked, he subconsciously looked at Consort Shu.

Ever since the little girl had been hauled in by Ye Ximo, her facial expression became deathly pale and was filled with despair.

"Consort Shu is my aunt. As my mother married a poor husband, she had been chased out by Consort Shu for tarnishing the family's social status. When she came looking for us this time around, my mother was very happy, thinking that Consort Shu intended to allow us to return. Who knew she would directly capture my mother and force me to impersonate a young girl and poison the Empress…"

Even though her face was filled with fear, the words she spoke were in order and had clarity.

"Furthermore, I knew my aunt wanted to murder the Empress and if this truly occurred, it would be hard for my parents to escape death. Therefore, I did not add the poison my aunt passed to me, and instead, I only added rice flour into the decoction."

The little girl inwardly bit her trembling lips and the fear in her eyes did not diminish. However, to prevent her parents from being implicated, she had to speak the truth!

"Do you have the poison Consort Shu gave you?" The Emperor asked.

The little girl fished out a paper packet from her lapels while trembling and staggered to her feet, then walked towards the Emperor.

The Emperor took the packet and handed it to Xuan Tian.

After Xuan Tian smelled the odor within the paper packet, his aged face suddenly changed. "This is Intestines Corroding powder, a poison that is highly toxic. Before death, the victim would experience the pain of their intestines being corroded! Generally speaking, one would not use such poison to harm others without a huge enmity!"

Hearing this, the Emperor's complexion turned pale. He didn't dare to imagine, if the Empress were to really consume this poison, what sort of pain would she suffer?

"Consort Shu, you're bold! To actually use such poison to conspire to murder the Empress. Men, arrest her!"

Seeing those guards heading towards Consort Shu, Jiang Mengyao angrily shouted and stood before Consort Shu.

"I'd like to see who dares to!"

Her expression was filled with anger. "Imperial Father, how would you know if these people aren't collaborating together to frame my Imperial Mother? This little girl claims that my Imperial Mother is her aunt but why haven't I seen her before?"

The little girl looked at Jiang Mengyao stubbornly. "Before Consort Shu became the Emperor's imperial concubine, my mother had been chased out of the family! Of course, you've never seen me because your mother would never permit you to associate with poor relatives like us!"

Compared the Jiang Mengyao's satin embroidered clothing, this little girl's clothing was filled with patches and looked extremely tattered. Even so, her eyes were unyielding.

"Rotten brat, I dare you to frame my Imperial Mother again!" Jiang Mengyao furiously spoke, "My Imperial Mother has a kind temperament and would never commit things like not recognizing her own sister! I don't believe in a single word you say!"

"Although you don't believe me, Your Majesty does!"


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 901-910

Just as Jiang Mengyao spoke, the Emperor's cold and detached voice could be heard, "What are you standing there for? Immediately arrest Consort Shu and kill anyone who obstructs without any exception!"

When the words 'kill anyone who obstructs' fell, it caused Jiang Mengyao's body to shiver and she looked at the Emperor in disbelief. All of a sudden, she started laughing and her laughter was filled with grief.

"I finally believe in this sentence, the Imperial Family is the most ruthless! You can even kill your own daughter and you're truly vicious and merciless! Don't tell me you have the Empress as your only woman? My Mother accompanied you for numerous years and guarded an empty chamber for you, yet you're treating her as such?"

The Emperor was emotionless as his expression was grave and stern. Jiang Mengyao's words could no longer cause his heart to waver, as those who harmed the Empress would be killed without exception!

Just then, a powerful energy suddenly attacked and aimed towards the Emperor standing among everyone.

"Your Majesty, be careful!"

Xuan Tian sensed the aura from behind and his expression suddenly changed. He hastily blocked before the Emperor and welcomed the opponent's attack.

Boom!

A loud noise sounded and powerful energy overflowed from his whole body, instantly destroying the surrounding trees and turning them into debris.

A middle-aged man wearing a navy blue long robes slowly walked in the midst of the sky with an indifferent expression. His eyes contained hatred as he occupied the high ground and overlooked the Emperor standing in front of him.

"Dog Emperor, I came here today to take your life!"

The Emperor had a fearless expression as he coldly spoke, "Who are you and what deep hatred do you have with me?"

The man did not answer him but coldly laughed instead. "Where's the Empress, that slut? Let her come out! Oh, I forgot, your Empress has fallen into an eternal sleep and is unable to come out! I also know that you've been constantly on the move recently for the Empress and invited countless physicians! However, the Empress's illness can never be cured because no one who's inflicted with my parasites can awaken!"

His voice paused before he continued speaking, "The reason why I didn't kill her from the start was to see your current suffering. Well, I reckon your days haven't been too good, and now, I will make you be grieved to the point you'll wish you were dead…"

Boom!

The man waved his hands and a force struck Jingde Palace. In a flash, the entire Palace was destroyed and fell into ruin.

There was a bed completed unscathed within the pile of ruins and on the bed, a young lady's bewitching black eyes gazed at him seemingly smiling yet not smiling.

While behind her was the Empress's gentle smile. Her clothing was neat and tidy, completely unaffected by the attack's ripples.

The man's expression thoroughly changed as his voice became pointed, "Impossible, it's impossible! You could never have the chance to awaken!"

Not to mention this man, other than Xuan Tian who was long aware of the truth, the others were also shocked silly.

Ye Jingxuan's expression was the most unsightly. His small eyes had been opened extremely wide and his gaping mouth couldn't be closed.

Yun Luofeng… truly cured the Empress?

How could she have such abilities? It's definitely impossible!

"I finally understand!"

At the same time, Jiang Mengyao's voice suddenly sounded. She tightly clenched her fist and trembled. "Yun Luofeng, so it turns out the person who my Imperial Father invited to treat the Empress was you! I actually didn't realize it in the beginning. It's no wonder Imperial Father had given you the prerogative! I reckon you had successfully cured the Empress at that time?"

What?

Ye Jingxuan was dumbfounded.

The Emperor had invited Yun Luofeng previously to cure the Empress and had even succeeded? Then why did he agree to his request?

No matter how stupid Ye Jingxuan was, at this moment, he understood everything…

So it turned out, these people had already seen through his and Consort Shu's conspiracy and their aim was to pull the snake from its hole!

What was ridiculous was that he had actually thought everything was in his hands…

"It's too late now that you're aware."

Jian Chengwen walked out of the ruins with great strides and coldly swept across everyone present.

His words had directly proven Jiang Mengyao's conclusion!

The man in navy robes was initially stunned for a while but shortly after, his mad laughter reverberated throughout the entire Imperial Palace.

"So what if the Empress has been cured? Today, both of you, the cheating couple must die! Only with your death can it allow my beloved Tong'er to rest in peace!"

Tong'er?

The Empress's expression slightly turned cold. "The Tong'er you speak of, is it Noble Consort Tong?"

"That's right!" The man coldly replied, "If it weren't for you, Tong'er wouldn't have died and all of you have to be buried together with her!"

In an instant, the man's aura surged forth and flames of fury were rolling over and over in his heart as it transformed into inexhaustible energy while he attacked the Empress…

"Protect the Empress!"

The Emperor was frightened stiff and after he spoke, he dashed over not caring for his life.

However, his speed was ultimately slower…

Before he arrived before the Empress, the man's attack had already landed.

Yet…

When that attack was about to land on the Empress, he seemed to have rammed on an incomparably solid wall, causing him to recoil back a few steps and his eyes revealed astonishment. "Barrier? You're well versed in the matrix?"

Yun Luofeng sat down languidly with her right leg raised on the bed and leaning against the bed frame while she lazily shot a glance at him. "Do you think that I'm merely drinking tea and chatting with the Empress after staying here for so long?"

From the start, Yun Luofeng had been preparing and did not stop to rest for a moment. Otherwise, when that man attacked Jingde Palace, it would not leave behind this bed…

The reason the bed was safe was the surrounding barrier!

"Rotten brat, I have truly underestimated you." The man gnashed his teeth in anger, "However, what skill can it be regarded as for you to hide in that barrier? If you have the skill, come out and battle me!"

Yun Luofeng wickedly smiled. "Come in if you have the ability!"

"You, come out!"

"You, come in!"

All ministers couldn't help but be flabbergasted upon witnessing their incessant bickering. However, compared to that bewitching and languid Yun Luofeng, the man who started jumping out of anger had already lost his imposing manner.

"Rotten brat, I only intended to kill the dog Emperor and this slut of an Empress, but since you're fond of meddling in other's business, don't blame me for killing you altogether!" A sinister glint flashed from his eyes as he coldly spoke.

At this moment, Yun Luofeng seemed to have sensed something as she gazed at the azure skies and the smile on her became deeper.

"Your opponent isn't me but the person behind you!"

What?

The man was distracted for a moment and when he turned back, a grim and powerful aura directly hit him in the face, causing him to retreat out of shock.

Shortly after, under everyone's gaze, a grim-looking black-robed man descended from the skies and he appeared to be a God that stepped through the void, noble and inviolable.

Seeing that man's handsome face, Ye Jingxuan was shocked foolish. "Yun Xiao… What's a trash like you doing here?"

Even until this moment, Ye Jingxuan had yet to figure out the situation…

Yun Xiao did not answer his question nor spare him a glance. There was only Yun Luofeng's figure in his emotionless eyes and only her in the land under heavens could enter his sights.

"Who are you? The man in navy long robes had an imposing expression.

He didn't know why, but the emotionless man before him gave him a feeling of danger. This feeling was just like a hand reaching out from hell, wanting to pull him into that bottomless pit.

"You want to kill her?"

Yun Xiao's serene eyes turned towards the man and slowly raised his hands. "Those who attempt to hurt her must die!"

Even if this man only had such thoughts and had yet to take action, Yun Xiao was unable to tolerate anyone who wanted to harm her!

Even if it's a thought, it cannot exist!

Ye Jingxuan originally wanted to laugh in ridicule. Who does this trash think he is, that he dares to be so arrogant and unbridled, and what ability does he possess to kill others?

Yet, before he managed to laugh, he had been shocked silly by the subsequent scene.

A valiant power broke through from the ground and attacked, while a grim aura flooded the entire Imperial Palace.

At the same time, the man seemed to be struck by something and spat out a mouthful of blood with a spluttering sound. His footsteps staggered and he knelt on the ground without any warning sign as his complexion was deathly white

"Sage level cultivator?"

His eyes gradually revealed horror. "Sage-level cultivator, you're actually a sage-level cultivator!"

The man's voice was pointed and exploded among the rear palace. After witnessing Yun Xiao taking action, Ye Jingxuan had long been shocked silly and after hearing that sentence, he fainted.

Compared to others, the man in the long navy robe was even more dreadful.

He had already reached a god-level high-ranked realm and to be able to defeat him with a single strike, who else could it be other than a sage-level cultivator?

Jiang Mengyao's eyes revealed her complicated feelings. She had always thought that she was the most outstanding one in the Tianyun Kingdom! However, first appeared a Yun Luofeng that could cure the Empress and now, Yun Xiao's strength was actually so powerful…

These two people crushed her ego and caused her to be mad with jealousy.

"Keke," The man sneered as he stood up from the ground and his eyes were filled with ridicule, "Dog Emperor, I truly didn't expect you could find such people to save you. God truly doesn't have eyes! A cheating couple like you committed endless misdeeds and everyone has the right to kill you! One day, there will be someone who will dispose of you for the sake of justice!"

The Emperor's expression sank. "Noble Consort Tong was guilty of attempting to murder the Empress, and in order to protect the Empress, my decision wasn't wrong!"

"If Tong'er truly wanted to conspire and murder the Empress, then it proves that she should die!" The man had already entered into a deranged state and his eyes were bloodshot. "She snatched Tong'er's position and snatched the honor she should have, so she deserved to die! In addition, you too, deserve to die!"

The man turned his gaze towards the Emperor and gnashed his teeth in anger. "You didn't want a good woman like Tong'er and instead, pampered a jealous woman! As the Emperor, you should be visiting the chambers of your imperial concubines yet why did you treat Tong'er as such? If it weren't for your disloyalty, Tong'er wouldn't have died!"

Looking at the madman, the Emperor sighed. "Regarding this, I am indeed at fault!"

Hearing the Emperor's words, the man's expression looked a lot better. However, who knew his words would change as he continued, "I shouldn't have brought in so many concubines. Not only did I cause the Empress to grieve, I even caused her to nearly lose her life! After this incident, I will dissolve my harem!"

"Your Majesty!"

After all the ministers heard that, they were alarmed and hurriedly knelt down. "Your Majesty, please reconsider!"

"I've made up my mind and you don't need to say more." The Emperor waved his hands and his expression was extremely cold and detached.

"Haha!" The man laughed in ridicule, "If I had known earlier, I would have prevented Tong'er from entering the palace! She loved the wrong person and ruined her life! Dog Emperor, do you think I've failed since the Empress woke up? No, you're wrong! All these years, I've been making you a cuckold, hahaha!"

The Emperor was shocked. "What did you say?"

"Consort Shu and I have been committing adultery! Otherwise, why do you think she helped me? In addition, every time when you flipped Consort Shu's tablet 1 , I had just finished making love with her. You've been using a woman I've used. I bet that feeling isn't great, am I right?"

A wicked smiled curled on his lips as the words he spoke were mocking the Emperor.

Consort Shu stared blankly. She didn't expect this man would reveal this matter in public and her eyes were suffused with fear.

"Imperial Mother!" Jiang Mengyao's body trembled, "Is what he says the truth?"

Consort Shu turned and avoided Jiang Mengyao's gaze.

Looking at this scene, Jiang Mengyao's footsteps staggered and she nearly collapsed on the ground. Never having expected that the Imperial Mother she respected the most, had actually committed such an offense…

"Are you done speaking?" The Emperor coldly looked at him, "Consort Shu is insignificant to me and thus, other than making me feel disgusted, the things you've done do not affect me!"

After he finished speaking, the Emperor's expression turned cold. "Guards, arrest this man!"

"You're thinking of arresting me with your guards?" The man slightly narrowed his eyes and looked towards Yun Xiao. "Young man, as the proverb says, give yourself some room for whatever you do in case we meet again. This matter was originally not related to you, and I apologize for my rude behavior to Miss Yun earlier on. If you let me off today, I will repay your kindness sometime in the future!"

Yun Xiao coldly gazed at him. His emotionless face was cold and detached as he did not utter a single word.

"Lord Lin!"

Consort Shu suddenly reacted as she hastily ran to the man and tightly held his legs. "Take me along with you and don't leave me behind, or else these people will definitely kill me!"

"Scram!" The man's expression sank as he sternly shouted.

"You can't be so heartless. Even if you don't take me into consideration, you have to care for Mengyao. Unless you want your biological daughter to die here?

The man's palm almost slapped on Consort Shu's skull due to anger. He furiously shouted while trembling, "Do you know what you just said?"

As the saying goes, a tiger, though cruel, will not devour its cubs.

No matter how ruthless he was, he wasn't willing to hurt his own child. This was also the reason he did not reveal Jiang Mengyao's background. Yet, who would have thought that this foolish woman would directly reveal this? After knowing this, how would the Emperor allow her to live?

Consort Shu wasn't aware of her mistakes and firmly hugged the man's legs. Right now, he was her sole hope to save her life.

"I beg you to take us mother and daughter to escape to faraway places, I…"

"Scram!"

The man kicked and caused Consort Shu's body to flip over on the ground as he hastily explained, "I am not related to Jiang Mengyao and she's not my daughter!"

The tone of him wanting to clarify their relationship caused Consort Shu to regain her senses and horror emerged from her eyes while she cautiously turned towards Jiang Mengyao.

"Mengyao…" She lightly whispered while looking nervous.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Jiang Mengyao receded and looked pale, "I am Imperial Father's daughter! Imperial Mother, hurry and tell me what you said was false!"

The Emperor coldly looked at these people with an emotionless face. "Whether it's true or false, the Blood Identification Ceremony can confirm the truth!"

This uncompromising voice caused the man's body to tremble and ultimately fall to the ground. He then trampled Consort Shu in hatred as he gnashed his teeth in anger. "Evil woman, are you content only after harming Mengyao?"

Consort Shu allowed the man's beating as she lowered her head, not daring to meet Jiang Mengyao's eyes.

Currently, the man's action had proved everything and caused the last line of hope in Jiang Mengyao's heart to be destroyed! Previously, she despised everyone and did not put Yun Luofeng in her sight. The reason being, she had outstanding talent and the status as the Imperial Family's princess!

Right now, her talent was not the best, and even her respected status was also fake…

"No!"

Jiang Mengyao could not accept this setback and wail mournfully. Tears trickled down from her eyes and looked at her biological parents in despair. "Why are you doing this to me? Especially you, why did you not stay faithful and even gave birth to an illegitimate child?"

"Mengyao…" Consort Shu raised her head while her eyes were filled with guilt.

"You're not fit to say my name!" Jiang Mengyao angrily shouted, "I hate you, I wish I could kill both of you!"

All her honor, high position, and wealth were lost in a blink of an eye! Facing this change, her endurance had surpassed ordinary people by not going berserk…

The man also calmed down and coldly looked at Consort Shu. "You should clean up the mess you caused. I'll take my leave first."

He snorted and turned to leave but at that moment, a grim aura once again attacked from behind. Receiving an attack while being unprepared caused the man to fly out and crash into the mud. He spat out the mud in his mouth and turned to look at Yun Xiao while angrily saying, "You clearly agreed to let me go so why are you not keeping your word?"

"I promised to let you go?" Yun Xiao looked puzzled.

The man gnashed his teeth in anger and asked, "When I asked you to let me off, didn't you tacitly agree?"

Yun Xiao suddenly saw the light and his deep voice was cold as before. "I didn't reply to you because your question was too stupid and not worth my reply!"

The man shuddered and his face revealed despair. He knew that it would be difficult to escape calamity today.

"Yun Xiao, cripple his strength and hand him to the Imperial Family for disposal."

Yun Luofeng lazily stretched and stood up from the bed. She conveniently released a bit of spirit energy and removed the barrier.

Soon, her line of sight fell on Ye Jingxuan who was faking unconsciousness and a sinister smile curled on her lips.

"Your Majesty."

The Empress hastily walked to the Emperor's side and her face was filled with a smile. "This time, it's our fortune to have Little Luofeng and Young Master Xiao, or else I'm afraid we would be in danger…"

The top expert in the Imperial Family was not in the Imperial City in recent days, and without Yun Xiao's arrival, they would have definitely perished in that man's hands. Furthermore, if it weren't for Yun Luofeng's matrix, it would have been hard for her to escape the calamity earlier…

Just then, Yun Luofeng had walked to Ye Jingxuan's side and she raised her leg to kick his body while smiling wickedly. "How long are you going to pretend to be unconscious?"

Ye Jingxuan opened his eyes in a daze and held onto his forehead. "This… what happened? I'm unaware of anything."

In an instant, everyone looked at Ye Jingxuan…

Ye Jingxuan got up from the ground with a bewildered look in his eyes, appearing as if he was unaware of the situation before him.

Seeing Ye Jingxuan's look of bewilderment, the smile on Yun Luofeng became increasingly wicked as she slowly drew near to him.

"You colluded with Consort Shu, conspiring to murder the Empress, and now you're acting as if you knew nothing?"

Ye Jingxan's mouth twitched, revealing a crafty smile as he said, "Niece, in any case, I am your Uncle and you shouldn't frame me! I truly wasn't aware of anything, and it was Consort Shu who looked for me to help her. I admit that I didn't see eye to eye with you, so I agreed to her request. However, who knew that the person she wanted to murder was the Empress?"

At the very least, he was the Ye Family's future Head and he figured that Yun Luofeng wouldn't dare to do anything to him. Right now, he had to clear up the suspicions of him conspiring to murder the Empress!

"Ye Jingxuan!"

Hearing his words, Consort Shu was so angered that she got up and her beautiful eyes glared at Ye Jingxuan in unwavering hatred. "You're speaking nonsense. Clearly, it was you who found me first and now you're still thinking of shifting the responsibility?"

Ye Jingxuan sneered. "Consort Shu, death is at near hand for you, so why do you want me to be your funerary mat? What enmity do I have against the Empress that would make me not hesitate to poison her? You should shoulder responsibility for what you've done and not implicate me."

Consort Shu was overflowing with anger and threw herself towards Ye Jingxuan. However, just as she pounced on Ye Jingxuan, she was knocked down by his palm.

"Your Majesty!"

Ye Jingxuan flung his sleeves and turned to half-kneel before the Emperor. "These matters were truly done by Consort Shu alone. I had only heeded her orders and pushed Yun Luofeng out. I beg of Your Majesty to clarify the matter!"

In any case, he would not admit he wanted to conspire and murder the Empress even if he was beaten to death!

The Emperor coldly swept past Ye Jingxuan and when he saw Yun Luofeng, he softened his expression. "Miss Yun, this Ye Family member of yours, how do you intend to deal with him?"

Yun Luofeng faintly curled her lips. "Kill him!"

Although she spoke these words refreshingly and lightly, Ye Jingxuan's body shivered and he suddenly stood up from the ground.

"Yun Luofeng, I'm your Uncle and you dare to speak to me this way?"

Yun Luofeng looked at Ye Jingxuan out of the corner of her eye. "Why didn't I know Yun Xiao had an Uncle like you?"

"You…" Ye Jingxuan trembled and furiously pointed at Yun Luofeng.

Seeing this man using his finger to point at Yun Luofeng's nose, a cold glint suddenly flashed through Yun Xiao's eyes. He raised his sword and cut off Ye Jingxuan's finger.

"Ahh!"

Ye Jingxuan shrieked mournfully. His voice was heart-wrenching and caused others to feel absolutely horrified!

Just then, not far from where the Ye Family was located, a powerful energy suddenly spread out and hovered in the skies. Sensing that aura, the Emperor's expression froze. "The Ye Family's old man has broken through to sage-level middle rank?"

The reason why the Ye Family was weaker than the Imperial Family by a notch was that the strength of the old man of the Ye Family was lower than their number one expert and had to acknowledge allegiance to the Imperial Family. However, once this old man broke through, the Imperial Family and the Ye Family would be on equal footing!

"Hahaha!"

Ye Jingxuan laughed sinisterly at this moment, with a face distorted due to the severe pain. "My Father broke through! He's finally broken through! This time, the Imperial Family can't do anything to me. Hahaha!"

The Emperor's face sank and he coldly looked at Ye Jingxuan yet did not say anything.

The Ye Family's Head breaking through at this moment had completely disrupted the idea he had of exterminating these people who conspired to murder the Empress! Furthermore, that expert of the Imperial Family wasn't in Imperial City and perhaps no one could deal with that old man…

While pondering this, the aura surrounding the Ye Family skies suddenly moved and a moment later, a figure in gray robes appeared before everyone's eyes…

The old man's expression was of indifference, refined and free from vulgarity. While his pair of eyes revealed loftiness as he condescendingly looked at everyone.

"Father, you came on time. These people were intending to kill me, especially Yun Xiao! He chopped off my finger, and you must avenge me!" Ye Jingxuan fiercely glared at them standing before him while gnashing his teeth in anger.

Ye Tian did not move and stood in the skies with an emotionless expression and his hands held behind his back.

"Ye Family Head," the Emperor faintly smiled, "congratulations for breaking through to sage-level middle rank realm! You are the second sage-level cultivator to break through to middle rank in our Tianyun Kingdom! This is our Kingdom's honor, however…"

The Emperor slightly paused before continuing, "Ye Jingxuan conspired to murder the Empress and surely, you should give me an explanation for this! Furthermore, I have long been aware that you're not fond of infighting between family members, yet your son schemed to frame your grandson and his wife. Shouldn't you handle this?"

Ye Tian's eyebrows slightly knitted as he looked at Ye Jingxuan with indifference. "Is what he said the truth?"

Ye Jingxuan's body trembled. "Father, even if I'm in the wrong, Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng are still alive. However, these two people wanted to kill your son and don't tell me, you can tolerate it?"

Looking at Ye Jingxuan's non-repentant expression, Ye Tian shook his head. "These days, even though I was in closed-door cultivation, I have heard of the things you've done! Xuan'er, I had intended to hand the position of Family Head to you, but why are you holding onto them without letting go?"

Ye Jingxuan lowered his head and tightly clenched his fists. A mocking smile curled up on his lips as he spoke sarcastically, "So what if you hand me the position? In your heart, it's still Ye Jingchen who is the most important! I am not content with this. Clearly, I am not inferior to him, so why do you favor him?"

The man's eyes reddened and his eyes were filled with discontent and resentment. At this moment, he released all the grievances he had all these years while his voice contained hysteria.

The old man shut his eyes and opened it only after a long time. "You're stubborn and even I can't help you. You're on your own."

If Ye Jingxuan admitted to his mistakes, perhaps he might be soft-hearted and help him…

However, even up til now, Ye Jingxuan did not consider himself to be a fault in the slightest. So why should Ye Tian help him?

The old man's words caused Ye Jingxuan's eyes to open wide, and his entire body trembled.

What does Father mean? Is he going to abandon me?

"Father, you cannot treat me like that. If Ye Jingchen is your son, aren't I your son too? Even wild beasts look after their young, and how could you be so heartless?" Ye Jingxuan's expression turned pale.

Ye Tian was his last lifeboat, so obviously, he had to grab on without letting go!

"Xuan'er, apologize to your brother and your nephew, and I will let them cripple your strength but spare your life."

Ye Tian bitterly smiled. Facing his own bloodline, he ultimately couldn't be completely heartless.

"Father, what are you saying?" Ye Jingxuan spoke in disbelief, "You want me to apologize to Ye Jingchen and cripple my strength? If I am without strength, then what difference am I compared to a trash? How can you say these words?"

Apologize?

That was even more impossible!

He would never admit to his mistakes!

Ye Tian's smile became increasingly bitter and constricted while he simply shut his eyes and no longer looked at Ye Jingxuan's distorted face.

"Father!" Ye Jingxuan's eyes swiveled and he clenched his teeth. "You have to save me even if you aren't willing! Because I know the whereabouts of the eight-tailed fox you tasked me to find!"

"What did you say?" Ye Tian suddenly opened his eyes as his breathing became hurried, "You have that fox's whereabouts?" Tell me where she is!"

Ye Jingxuan sneered. "Hand the authority of Ye Family to me and in addition, kill Yun Xiao and Elder Ye Xiang in place of me and I will tell you her whereabouts!"

In Ye Jingxuan's eyes, the only person he couldn't control in Ye Family was Elder Ye Xiang, thus he had to die!

As for Yun Xiao…

This lad was too strong and would be a disaster if left alive. Furthermore, he had chopped off his finger and just based on this he could not be left alive!

"Ye Jingxuan!" Ye Tian was angered to the point his face turned ashen. "You're still thinking of killing them at this point?"

"That's right!" Ye Jingxuan sneered, "Only I am aware of that fox's location and if you want to find her, you must agree to my request. Otherwise, don't think about meeting her in your lifetime!"

An eight-tailed fox that left the Ye Family secretly?

After obtaining this information from their conversation, Yun Luofeng subconsciously looked at Huohuo and an odd look gradually grew in her eyes…

"Haha!" Ye Tian angrily smiled, "Seemed like I've truly indulged you all these years, causing you to be undisciplined and out of control to the extent you dare to threaten me?"

In this lifetime, he had never been threatened before!

If it weren't to find out Ancestor Fox's whereabouts, he truly wished he could slap this bastard!

Perhaps Ye Jingxuan being pig-headed caused Ye Tian's last thread of tenderness towards him to disappear while replacing it with a heart filled with anger!

Ye Jingxuan lifted his chin and looked at Ye Tian's furious eyes without fear. "This is the price for favoring Ye Jingchen! Aren't you just wanting to kill me and let him become the Family Head once again? Let me tell you, dream on, I will never let all of you succeed!"

Just then, a soft voice sounded from the side. "I say, all of you are either letting me be a scapegoat or talking about me in the open. Have you asked for my opinion?"

Huohuo had long been irritated with these people and had forgotten the task Yun Luofeng entrusted to her. Her face decorated with white powder and looking like it was carved out of jade was filled with fury as she fiercely glared at Ye Jingxuan.

"Scram!" Ye Jingxuan used his hands to chase away Huohuo, "Is a small brat like you looking for death? If not, then scram! We're currently discussing the broken-tailed fox, so how is that related to you? Don't be self-conceited!"

This little brat was someone beside Yun Luofeng, and Ye Jingxuan would never link her together with the fox that Ye Tian tasked him to find. Naturally, he did not put her in his sights.

Huohuo's mouth twitched. "So it turns out that the inner quality of the Ye Family's members is extremely bad and they are completely incomparable to that little brat Ye Feifan!"

Ye Feifan?

Ye Tian's body trembled as he turned towards Huohuo in amazement. His voice gradually became excited. "You are…"

Perhaps others were unaware of the name Ye Feifan. However, to Ye Tian who was his successor, it was very familiar.

Ye Feifan was the person who founded the Ye Family and specified the Ye Family's mission as protecting one person!

Since she knew the ancestor's name, then she…

"B*tch, I told you to get out of my way, didn't you hear me?" Ye Jingxuan angrily shouted and was going to give Huohuo a good beating.

Suddenly Huohuo looked up at him…

Her stare shook his soul and made his heart shiver. A wave of fear immediately swept through him.

"You were talking about me, and now you're letting me go?"

Huohuo smiled. Under her innocent face, there hid a demonic smile.

"And you used my name to threaten people? What I hate most is to be taken advantage of by people!"

Ye Jingxuan was stunned.

What did the little girl mean?

Used her name to threaten people?

I only mentioned the fox with a broken tail…

Suddenly, Ye Jingxuan figured out what she meant. His face turned pale, and he turned his frightened eyes to the little girl who was smiling like a demon.

"Are… are you that fox? That's impossible! You are lying to me! You must be lying to me!"

"Shut up!"

Shouting angrily, Ye Tian gave Ye Jingxuan a slap and ordered, "Kneel down to Ancestor Fox!"

Not only Ye Jingxuan, but Huohuo was also stunned…

She was worried that Ye Tian would attack Ye Jingchen, so she told them who she was to smash the plot of Ye Jingxuan. As to whether Ye Tian was hostile to them or not…

She hadn't considered it.

But as Ye Tian was the descendant of Ye Feifan, his intention should be finding her, not harming her. But what did the title of Ancestor Fox mean? When did she become their ancestor?

"Father, don't be deceived by this girl!" Ye Jingxuan said angrily, "If she is really Ancestor Fox, why does she always follow Yun Luofeng like a servant? Ancestor Fox certainly wouldn't yield to a person like Yun Luofeng.

Seeing that Ye Jingxuan not only questioned her words but also humiliated Yun Luofeng, Huohuo was enraged. Once she became angry, she was totally reckless.

"How dare you suspect me, your Ancestor Fox? Go to hell!"

Because Ye Tian called her Ancestor Fox, now Huohuo just regarded herself as Ancestor Fox and even called herself that. At the same time, her dark eyes turned red with two flames burning in them, her long dark hair wildly fluttering in a fierce wind. Then, eight tails that were fluffy and soft but shockingly beautiful stretched out behind her.

So…

Ye Jingxuan, who had looked disdainful just now, turned his eyes up and fainted after seeing the eight tails of Huohuo. This time, Ye Jingxuan didn't pretend but really fainted. He thought he could grasp the last straw, but he didn't expect that this straw would kill him! However, he was soon awakened by flames that were burning him, and he rolled around in pain, uttering dreary cries and screams.

"Ah! Help! Father! I know I was wrong. Please help me. I really know I was wrong… "

Ye Tian was really hurt by Ye Jingxuan. After hearing his plea for mercy, he just closed his eyes, his face filled with disappointment and grief.

"Huohuo, you're too reckless." Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "Did you forget what I told you when I left you here?"

Huohuo puckered her mouth in grief. "Master, I did this because Ye Jingxuan had the nerve to threaten the Ye Family's old man with my name! I couldn't control my temper! But the Ye Family's old man is also to blame!"

Ye Tian blinked, "Did I do anything wrong?"

Huohuo gave him a black look, "Why didn't you tell me that I was the Ancestor Fox of the Ye Family earlier? If I had known that I had this identity, my master wouldn't have had to suffer in the Ye Family! It's all your fault!"

"But I had never seen you before."

Ye Tian felt that he was greatly wronged. How could he know that Ancestor Fox didn't know about her real identity? If she hadn't suddenly disappeared, the Ye Family people would never be allowed to set foot on the back mountain. So he couldn't meet Huohuo.

"Master," Resting her hands on her hips, Huohuo glared at Ye Tian, "Let the old guy deal with this matter. I'd like to see if he dares to shield his son!"

The corner of Ye Tian's mouth twitched. He sighed and turned to look at Ye Jingxuan, who was rolling in the flames, "You've made your bed, so you must lie on it. I can't save you this time."

The look in Ye Jingxuan's eyes changed from fear to despair, and his distorted face was ghastly pale.

It was over!

This time, he was doomed!

Ye Tian closed his eyes in pain, and after quite a while, he opened his eyes again, looking aloof again. "In fact, it's my fault. I, as your father, didn't teach you well, so that you even plotted to murder your own brother for a little bit power. Since this is my fault, I will be responsible for it."

He slowly walked to Ye Jingxuan. "After this, I will leave the Ye Family."

He didn't deserve to be the Master of the Ye family, because he couldn't even properly educate his son!

He stopped in front of Ye Jingxuan and slowly raised his hand. "Xuan'er, don't worry. I won't let you die too painfully." After all, Ye Jingxuan was his son. No matter how disappointed he was about him, he didn't want him to suffer too much. Perhaps death was the best relief for him.

With his eyes wide open, Ye Jingxuan helplessly stared at Ye Tian, and then, a palm hit his body and its power penetrated into his heart.

Puff!

Ye Jingxuan vomited a mouthful of blood, his face ghastly pale, his eyes full of grudges and resentment, and he fell straight down to the ground…

Without looking at Ye Jingxuan's body, Ye Tian turned around and coldly ordered, "Guards, throw him into a mass grave!" A person who plotted to murder his own brother couldn't be buried in the Ye Family's graveyard. A mass grave was the place he should go to!

Ye Tian flicked his sleeves and quickly went away, with one of his hands clasped behind his back. He looked a bit sad, and only time could heal his wounds.

The other bad guys would be solved by the Emperor, whether it was Noble Consort Tong's childhood lover or Consort Shu and her daughter…

As for the little girl who was threatened by Consort Shu, the Emperor didn't punish her. Instead, he helped her find her parents, while the other families of Consort Shu were sent to prison.

The whole Tianyun kingdom was in a storm, and the people at the center of the storm were desperate to deny their relationship with Consort Shu, for fear of getting involved. The fickleness of human nature was thoroughly presented at this time…

The Ye Family.

In the Ye residence, the elders all gathered here, each with a serious look.

"Master, Master Jingxuan did make a great mistake and deserved to die, but Ye Tianwen is innocent. I think we should set him free and let him take over the position of Master Jingxuan."

Though some of them witnessed how powerful Yun Xiao was that day, they didn't think he could resist the entire Ye Family. With Ye Tian in charge of the Ye Family, why should the Ye Family be afraid of a young lad?


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 911-920

Besides, over the years, many elders had allied with Ye Jingxuan. If Ye Jingchen became the new Master, he would definitely purge the Ye Family! They would lose everything they had gained at that time! So the best choice was to make Ye Tianwen the next Master.

Sitting on the first seat, Ye Tian coldly glanced at the crowd with an aloof demeanor, "Do you think Tianwen knew nothing about what Ye Jingxuan had done? How could such a narrow-minded man become the next Master? So, I've decided to make Chen'er the next Master of the Ye Family again."

"Master!" The elders all gasped and said hastily, "It's not proper… "

Bang!

Ye Tian pounded his hands against the table, making a great sound.

"Not proper? What's not proper? You previously deprived him of this position with the excuse that his wife was infertile, but now what's your reason?"

The elders looked at each other, knowing that their days had passed, and they had to give up the idea of making Ye Tianwen the next Master.

At this time, one of the elders stood up. He rolled his eyes and said with a fake smile, "Now that Master Jingchen will become the next Master, Young Master Yun Xiao becomes the heir to our family. So, I have an idea. I heard that Young Master Yun Xiao and Yun Luofeng haven't been married. The heirs to influential families usually take several concubines before their marriage. Yun Xiao, as the heir to the Ye Family, should father as many children as possible for the Ye Family! Master, please choose some concubines for him!

Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen, sitting on the side, had been angered by his words, but they didn't say anything out of respect for Ye Tian. Seeing them try to make trouble for Yun Xiao, they almost couldn't suppress the rage in their hearts.

"It seems that Elder Fan has already found a candidate?" Jun Fengling slightly raised her eyebrows, a scornful and contemptuous smile over her red lips.

Ye Fan raised his chest up. "Exactly! I do have a candidate! She is my granddaughter, Ye Xiaoyue. My granddaughter is lively and lovely, and her appearance is no worse than Yun Luofeng's. It's more than enough for her to be Young Master Xiao's concubine!"

Jun Fengling smiled. Her smile was so beautiful, like a rose in bloom.

"Ye Xiaoyue? I've seen that girl. Elder Fan, are you too narcissistic or is there something wrong with your brain? How can such a woman be compared with my daughter-in-law? How dare you claim that her looks are no worse than Feng'er's!"

"Tell me, how can she be compared with Feng'er? She doesn't even deserve to be Feng'er's maid!" Jun Fengling pounded her hand against the table, her eyes wide open, "With me here, none of you can force Xiao'er to take a concubine!"

Ye Fan's face changed. His relationship with Ye Jingchen was terrible. If he couldn't establish a marital relationship with him, he would soon lose his position in the Ye Family!

"Young Mistress, this is man's business. As a woman, you simply have no say in this matter!" Ye Fan's face darkened. "You stopped Ye Jingchen from taking concubines before, and now you are doing it to Young Master Yun Xiao again! What's your purpose? Don't you want your son to have many children?"

Jun Fengling sneered, "As his mother, of course I hope my son will have many children, but his children can only be born to Yun Luofeng!"

She meant that she did hope that her son would have as many children as possible, but all the children had to be Yun Luofeng's…

Ye Fan's face turned blacker. Just at the moment, the door of the conference room was pushed open.

The sun poured down on the girl's snow-white robe.

A girl was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed on her chest, her look languid and wicked, and she looked at Elder Ye Fan with a faint smile.

"You want to gift your granddaughter to Yun Xiao?"

Seeing that Yun Xiao's wife had come, Ye Fan still put on airs. He stuck his chest out and said self-righteously, "Yes! You, as a woman, should be a little more generous. Don't try to stop your husband from taking concubines like your mother-in-law!"

"Good!" Yun Luofeng glanced at Ye Fan, "If you want to gift your granddaughter to Yun Xiao, you can do it, and I can handle it, but… you'd better not regret it! Saying this, she straightened up and walked away.

Not stopping Yun Luofeng, Jun Fengling cast a sympathetic glance at Ye Fan and a gloating smile appeared on her lips. She knew someone was going to have a hard time!

Unfortunately, Ye Fan didn't know Yun Luofeng and assumed that she had agreed with this, so he was quite delighted and cast a contemptuous glance at Jun Fengling. "Young Mistress, you should learn from your daughter-in-law. Don't behave like a jealous woman!"

Ignoring him, Jun Fengling turned to Ye Jingchen. The couple exchanged glances with each other. "Brother Ye, I think I really should learn from Feng'er… "

Learn how to teach these people a lesson and let them remember never to provoke her!

Hearing her words, Ye Fan thought that Jun Fengling had taken his advice, so he smiled complacently.

…

The courtyard where Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao lived was in the middle of the Ye Family and was the best place of the whole Ye Family!

At the moment, a girl in a gauze dress appeared outside the door. She looked around, her eyes envious. Even her grandfather, an elder of the Ye Family, couldn't live in such a nice yard. In particular, the trees in this courtyard that could bring tranquility to the mind were an invaluable treasure for cultivation…

"Miss Xiaoyue." Then a maid of the Ye Family slowly walked out of the courtyard and said, "Miss Yun agreed to let you in!"

Ye Xiaoyue took her eyes back, raised her head arrogantly, and walked into the courtyard like a proud phoenix.

Behind her, the maid couldn't bear her presumptuous manner. She was full of disdain and whispered to another maid beside her, "How dare she come to Young Master Yun Xiao and Miss Yun's courtyard dressed like that? Does she think that no one knows what she wants to do? Young Master Yun Xiao loves Miss Yun so much. It's impossible for him to fall in love with a woman like her!" Although Ye Xiaoyue was the granddaughter of Elder Ye Fan, she was Ye Jingchen's maid. As she was protected by Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling, she wasn't afraid of offending Ye Xiaoyue.

Hearing the maid's words, Ye Xiaoyue was enraged. If it were in the past she would have come up to slap her, but now she was in Yun Xiao's courtyard so she had to maintain her image! Thinking of this, Ye Xiaoyue restrained her inner anger and walked away arrogantly.

After she became Young Master Yun Xiao's woman, she would teach these maids a good lesson! How could they be so disrespectful of their future mistress?!

…

The courtyard was covered with maple leaves.

Ye Xiaoyue saw a gorgeous girl lying on a chaise lounge at the other end of the courtyard. Though she was also a woman, she was shocked by the beauty of the girl, and then was extremely jealous of her.

With such a beautiful wife, would Young Master Yun Xiao still love her? However, no matter how Young Master Yun Xiao would treat her, she just wanted to be his wife!

Ye Xiaoyue recalled how she met Yun Xiao for the first time at the blood test ceremony. The moment she saw him, she thought she saw a celestial being. But the next minute, she felt pity for him. Pity that such a handsome and excellent man was a trash…

It wasn't until yesterday when she received the message from the Imperial Palace that she realized that this man was actually a genius! When her grandfather came to ask her if she wanted to be Yun Xiao's concubine, she agreed without any hesitation.

If she could accompany him, she didn't mind acting as his concubine! But she had heard that Yun Xiao's fiancee, Yun Luofeng, was a shrew, so she was quite worried. What if Yun Luofeng tried to stop this marriage?

To her surprise, Yun Luofeng was just half heartedly opposed. No matter how reluctant she was, she would have to accept her existence! At the thought of this, Ye Xiaoyue took a deep breath and said shyly, "Miss Yun, why is Young Master Yun Xiao… not here?"

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and cast a wicked glance at her, "You, as a member of the Ye Family, needn't become a concubine. Why are you willing to become Yun Xiao's concubine?"

Ye Xiaoyue paused. What did the woman mean? Was she sounding her out?

"Miss Yun," Ye Xiaoyue raised her eyes and said firmly, "In my mind, Young Master Yun Xiao is the worthiest man to follow. How can ordinary men be compared with him? It's better to be Young Master Yun Xiao's concubine than to be an ordinary man's wife!"

Yun Luofeng lazily got up from the chaise longue and smiled, "But didn't you know that Yun Xiao already has a wife?"

Ye Xiaoyue frowned, "Miss Yun, you misunderstood me. I'm never intended to replace you. I just want to become his concubine."

"I don't care what you want to be. In my world, my man can only have me as his woman! If he marries a concubine, he is no longer committed to me. And if he is no longer committed to me, I'll divorce him!"

Ye Xiaoyue was stunned.

A man could only have one woman? If her husband married a concubine, she would divorce him? What bullsh*t!

"Miss Yun, are you kidding me? Why should a man be committed to a woman?"

"I don't care how other men will act, and I just demand this for my man! You want to be Yun Xiao's concubine? Then don't blame me for throwing you out!"

The girl condescendingly looked down at Ye Xiaoyue, looking so domineering.

Ye Xiaoyue's face darkened, and she bit her lips. "Miss Yun, my grandfather said that Young Master Yun Xiao had agreed to take me as his concubine. You are not the one to make the decision! Besides, I'd like to give you some advice. A woman should abide by the womanly virtues. No man will like a woman with a bad temper."

Yun Luofeng looked at Ye Xiaoyue with a faint smile, "You think I can't make the decision?"

"Exactly!" Ye Xiaoyue snorted, "Call Young Master Yun Xiao out. I know you must have hidden him. You let him out!"

Just after Ye Xiaoyue said this, a cold voice came from outside the courtyard, "Guards, what are you waiting for? Throw this mad woman out!"

Hearing Yun Xiao's unique magnetic voice, Yun Luofeng was just about to look up and had fallen into a familiar bosom.

"How could you let this kind of woman enter our courtyard? I'm going to have Qin Yuan wash it several times."

Qin Yuan?

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and turned her eyes to the gate. A familiar figure came into view.

"Mistress, it's been a long time." Qin Yuan greeted Yun Luofeng with a smile. "Master attracted women again! Mistress, I really feel sorry for you."

When Yun Xiao returned to the Xiao Family to solve his problem, he left Qin Yuan in the Yun Family to protect Yun Luofeng's family. As time went by, he was no longer as stiff as before. Instead, he began to joke with Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng glanced at Yun Xiao and said sarcastically, "Yes, he always causes troubles for me."

Yun Xiao's face darkened. He gave Qin Yuan a warning glance and turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng again.

"Don't listen to his bullsh*t. I only need you in my entire life."

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips. Of course, she wouldn't doubt Yun Xiao's love for her!

At this moment, Ye Xiaoyue was totally stunned. Held by two guards, she looked at the cool-faced man, disheveled and desperate.

The man seemed to think of her, and slowly turned his dark eyes to her…

His eyes were cold and horrible and made she feel being stabbed by innumerable daggers. It really hurt.

"Young… Young Master Yun Xiao, don't you know me? I'm Ye Xiaoyue. My grandfather said you would take me as your concubine."

In fact, she was called here by Yun Luofeng. She just asked Ye Fan to send Ye Xiaoyue here, without telling him who ordered it, so Ye Fan thought Yun Xiao had approved it and happily told this message to Ye Xiaoyue.

"Qin Yuan, take away her cultivation strength."

His words were as short as ever but stabbed into Ye Xiaoyue's heart like a cold dagger.

"Yes, Master!" Qin Yuan smiled evilly and walked towards Ye Xiaoyue. "Tut, this woman is really a slut. Look at her clothes, as thin as a cicada's wings, and I can easily see her body through them."

Hearing Qin Yuan's flirtatious words, Yun Xiao said coldly, "I'll tell Chunniang what you said just now."

"Ahem!" Qin Yuan coughed and hurriedly shouted harshly, "Woman, how dare you seduce my Master and mess with my Mistress? You're simply courting death!"

Ye Xiaoyue widened her eyes in panic, wondering what she had done to make Yun Xiao being so cruel to her.

"Wait!"

When Qin Yuan was going to move, Yun Luofeng's voice came from behind.

Yun Luofeng lazily got up from the chaise longue and her gorgeous face showed a smile, "I asked her to come here because her grandfather wanted to gift her to Yun Xiao as a concubine."

She squinted at Ye Xiaoyue, and continued, "So I asked her grandfather to send her here! If she didn't want to seduce Yun Xiao, maybe I would let her go, but… this woman harbors evil intentions, so I can only treat her in the way she deserves!"

Ye Xiaoyue's face was full of disbelief. Didn't Grandfather say that Young Master Yun Xiao had agreed to take her as his concubine? Why did things suddenly become like this?

Did Grandfather lie to me?

"Qin Yuan, strip off her clothes and tie her to the city gate. Let the public enjoy the sight of her naked body." Yun Luofeng approached Ye Xiaoyue with a grim smile, gently pinched her chin and said condescendingly, "Don't you like seducing men? Fine, I'll satisfy you!"

Ye Xiaoyue swallowed hard, and her eyes grew more frightened. She tried to free herself from the two guard's hands and run to Yun Xiao.

However, the guards were much more powerful than her.

"Young Master Yun Xiao, please help me. As long as you save me, I'm willing to serve as your slave for the rest of my life!"

In her view, as a woman, Yun Luofeng must obey his man no matter how strong she was! So instead of begging Yun Luofeng for mercy, she turned to Yun Xiao for help.

If it was an ordinary man, seeing Ye Xiaoyue's tearful, piteous look, perhaps his heart would be melted and he might save her. Unfortunately, in Yun Xiao's world, the only one he was concerned about was Yun Luofeng. He wouldn't even blink even if another woman bled to death in front of him. However, if Yun Luofeng shed a single tear, he would feel grieved for her for several days…

"Qin Yuan, what are you waiting for? Drag her out! I don't want to see her anymore!" The man's voice was cold and ruthless.

"Yes, Master!" Qin Yuan made an obeisance and went up to Ye Xiaoyue with a smile. "You begged the wrong person. Here, it is Mistress who makes the decisions. Master…used to be Mistress's guard until he was recently promoted to be her fiancé. Do you think Master has a say?

Qin Yuan knew that Yun Xiao wouldn't be angry with his words, so he told Ye Xiaoyue these to let her know how ridiculous she was.

As expected, hearing this, Ye Xiaoyue was dumbfounded and she hadn't come to her senses until she was dragged out by several guards…

"Yun Xiao, you've come back?"

After Ye Xiaoyue was dragged out, Yun Luofeng turned around and looked at the man behind her.

"Yes," Yun Xiao stepped forward and tightly hugged her. "I sent Qin Yuan to look for Bai Su's whereabouts. Last night, he told me he had found his maid, Jinyu! Unfortunately, she had run away when I went there… "

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows, "Who is Chunniang?"

"Qin Yuan's old sweetheart."

Ahem!

Yun Luofeng coughed embarrassedly, and the corner of her mouth twitched, "Oh, so Qin Yuan has an old sweetheart."

Yun Xiao took a look at Yun Luofeng, "Do you remember the Bamboo House? I asked Qin Yuan to sell Gao Ling, the Crown Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom, and Mu Wushuang to the Bamboo House! And Chunniang is the landlady of the Bamboo House. She wanted to join me, but I refused! Chunniang and Qin Yuan are old acquaintances, and they became lovers recently…"

Only in the presence of Yun Luofeng, Yun Xiao would not be so silent and talk a lot more than ever before.

"I see," The smile on Yun Luofeng's face spread, "What about Chunniang's strength?"

Yun Xiao pondered for a while and said, "She became a god-level spirit cultivator recently!"

A god-level spirit cultivator! She could be regarded as a strong master not only in the Longxiao Continent but also on the Continent of No Return!

"Yun Xiao, let her escort my grandfather and other families here. I won't go back to the Longxiao Continent for a while. But I'm worried about my family. I think they'll be safer in the Ye Family."

At the very least, there was god-level spirit cultivator in the Ye Family!

If it were the past, it would be enough to have Tian Ya and Elder Ning protect her family. However, she would face stronger opponents in the future, so she couldn't rest assured if they were not protected by a god-level spirit cultivator!

"Okay."

Yun Xiao nodded, "I'll tell Qin Yuan to do it."

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips and slightly narrowed her eyes, "Yun Xiao, there is the Forest of No Return between the Longxiao Continent and here. I think it will take a few months to get there. Before that, I will purge the Ye Family for Father and Mother. Besides, tell Tian Ya that the one he has missed all these years was right in the Forest of No Return… "

Ye Residence

A bawling sound could be heard from the hall and Elder Ye Fan could be seen making a complaint while sniveling, "Family head, you must uphold justice for me! Yun Luofeng that woman is excessively unruly to actually strip my granddaughter and tie her up to expose her publicly outside the City gates! Such an evil woman is bound to have sinister thoughts!"

Elder Ye Fan fiercely clenched his teeth and his eyes clearly radiated murderous aura. He didn't believe that anyone could still shelter her after she had done such matters that caused widespread indignation and discontent!

"Elder Ye Fan, you sent your granddaughter to Feng'er, wasn't it for her to receive mistreatment?" Jun Fengling sneered and spoke in sarcasm.

"What nonsense are you spouting!" Ye Fan was so angered that his eyes reddened. "Clearly, she agreed to Yue'er becoming Young Master Xiao's concubine yet went back on her words. I understand now, it must be because Young Master Xiao had taken a fancy to Yue'er, bringing about Yun Luofeng's jealousy!"

That's right!

That must be the case!

Why doesn't this malicious woman suffer from lightning strikes?

Just then, a grim voice came from outside the hall, causing Ye Fan's body to freeze.

"Hanging her at the City gates and publicly exposing her was my idea! Do you have any objection to my orders?"

Hearing this voice, Jun Fengling raised her brows and looked over. Immediately, a man and woman appeared at the entrance of the hall.

The woman's white robes purer than snow was flying along with the breeze while her pair of dark eyes were filled with a devilish radiance. Standing beside her was an unfeeling handsome man and the posture of both of them walking shoulder to shoulder was such a perfect match, so beautiful that one was incapable of not noticing…

Ye Fan's body froze, and his facial expression was exceptionally unsightly.

Just now, Young Master Yun Xiao said that it was him who issued the command?

How was his granddaughter lacking, and why was he so merciless towards her?

"Huohuo," Yun Luofeng faintly raised her brows and a hint of a smile appeared on her breathtaking face, "Beat him up!"

"Yun Luofeng, don't go too far!"

Ye Fan's expression changed once again. "I haven't committed any mistake so what reason do you have to beat me?"

"Apologies," Yun Luofeng's eyebrows slightly raised, "I've never required any reason to beat anyone up and the reason that I don't see eye to eye with you would be sufficient."

This time, not to mention Ye Fan, even others within the hall were stunned, as their shocked expressions were watching attentively at the breathtaking affront.

Until now they hadn't experienced what was called rampant!

This woman was simply arrogant to the extreme!

"Family Head!"

Ye Fan turned towards the old man and spoke furiously. "Do you truly not care? How can such a vicious and merciless woman be a Ye Family member?"

Seeing Ye Fan's distorted face, Huohuo couldn't help but giggle. "I'm afraid this old man wouldn't care about this matter! You've totally found the wrong person if you're thinking of using him to suppress my sister!"

What happened in the Imperial Palace was only partly known by outsiders and another portion had been restricted by the Emperor along with the Ye Family's Head, so no one dared to spread it around. The other portion was related to Huohuo's identity…

Therefore, Ye Fan was unaware that the little girl before him was someone even Ye Tian had to respect!

"A little kid like you should scram out of the way!" Ye Fan sternly shouted with rage.

Huohuo narrowed her large eyes and a dangerous glint flashed through, "No one dares to be as impudent as you are to me, your ancestor!"

Ye Fan was angered by Huohuo's arrogance and when he wanted to continue rebuking, a sharp and clear slap suddenly landed and caused his entire being to be knocked silly. Without waiting for him to recover his senses, Huohuo's feet suddenly trampled over him and he was sent flying with a bang.

Before Ye Fan reacted, his pair of muddy eyes gazed at the girl approaching him in astonishment.

"Do you know what they call me in the Longxiao Continent?"

Yun Luofeng curved the corner of her lips and walked towards Ye Fan seemingly smiling yet not smiling. "They call me the continent's number one dandy person. Do you think you could talk sense with a person like me?"

On the Longxiao Continent, Yun Luofeng could be considered notorious and had always been the type that took action when in disagreement! Therefore, one should never talk reason before her!

"Men, take Elder Ye Fan out to await punishment." Ye Tian unsympathetically looked at Ye Fan and spoke expressionlessly.

"Yes, Family head."

Having heard what was said, two men immediately supported Elder Ye Fan who was distracted and directly hauled him out, not even giving him an opportunity to speak…

"Chen'er, you can stay and the others can leave." Ye Tian sighed helplessly.

Going through the unforeseen events during this period, he seemed to have aged over ten years…

Ye Jingchen frowned. He was unaware of what important matters his father wanted him to stay for but ultimately stayed. After a long time, there was only Ye Tian and Ye Jingchen left in the hall.

"Chen'er, I want to discuss with you today about you inheriting the position as family head in the Ye Family. After all these years, I'm tired." Ye Tian bitterly smiled and his face revealed his exhaustion. Indeed, after all these years, he was truly tired.

Ye Jingchen furrowed his brows. "Father, I cannot inherit this position for the time being."

"Why?" Ye Tian questioned in surprise.

Ye Jingchen shook his head. "My strength's insufficient, and I'm unable to assume this huge responsibility. I hope that you could give me a few year's time."

"Alright," Ye Tian nodded, "Then I'll give you more time to prepare."

Ye Jingchen sighed with relief after hearing his words. Yet, he had a hesitating appearance, seemingly wanting to say something.

"There's no harm in saying what you want." Ye Tian saw his hesitation and spoke while slightly smiling.

"Father," Ye Jingchen took a breath, "there's something I have to be forthcoming about with you. Actually… Xiao'er isn't my biological son."

Ye Jingxuan had been removed, and he no longer wanted to deceive his father. Furthermore, so what if Yun Xiao wasn't his biological child? He had long treated him as his own! Originally, Ye Jingchen thought that Ye Tian would definitely be shocked hearing his words but alas, from the start to the end, the old man's expression was calm and there were no ripples in his eyes.

"I know." He spoke with indifference.

This time, it was Ye Jingchen's turn to be shocked.

He… knew from the start?

Ye Tian swept a glance towards Ye Jingchen. "I am capable of figuring out about Yun Xiao not being my grandson with a glance. That child isn't similar to you at all and furthermore, he was already quite old when you and Jun'er met! As for the reason that you went to Longxiao Continent long ago, you can deceive others but not me…"

"Father, since you were aware from the start, then why did you…" Ye Jingchen was filled with shock and puzzlement.

If his father knew that Yun Xiao wasn't his biological child then why did he cover up the truth?

"Chen'er, I am the Ye Family's head and there are many things that I am incapable of doing." Ye Tian sighed, "You have no offspring and as a result, were unable to assume the position of the Ye Family head. Even depending on my strength, I was unable to help you and this is something that I'm helpless with as I'm the Family head. If you truly had a child, then those Elders wouldn't supplant you and I could hand the position to you authoritatively and fairly."

Ye Tian paused before continuing speaking. "As to whether he is your biological child or not, what difference was there? Jun'er's has a good moral character, and her child wouldn't be bad…" Therefore, he had acted as if he was unaware of anything and accepted Yun Xiao?

It's no wonder he allowed Yun Xiao the freedom of not following the Ye Family's surname as he was already aware that Yun Xiao wasn't his biological child…

As he loved Jun'er, his father loved the house and its crow.

His father had accepted all these also because of him… What was ridiculous that he was unaware of anything and had even reproached his father!

Ye Jingchen's felt sour in his heart. "Father, your son has been unfilial and made you endure everything alone! However, Jun'er is the only person that caused me to be moved, and I won't give her up no matter what.

"Chen'er, if your father had half the resolution of yours when I was young, perhaps there would not be Ye Jingxuan's birth," Ye Tian lamented, "I understand your feelings to Jun'er, therefore all these years my heart has stood on your side. Unfortunately, I am too helpless and incapable of protecting you authoritatively and fairly! However, with Yun Xiao, no one will make things difficult for you now! His identity shall be buried in our hearts eternally!"

Ye Jingchen smiled, "Father, I've asked Xiao'er in the past if he was willing to accept the Ye Family. However, he rejected my offer! This child has great ambitions, and I can't trap him within the Ye Family…"

Those two should fly to a wider sky and this dead-end continent would not be their final destination…

Ye Tian furrowed his eyebrows. "Yun Xiao isn't willing to take over Ye Family? Then after you inherit, wouldn't there be a lack of a successor?"

"Father," Ye Jingchen had a smile on his face, "I have another piece of good news to inform you. Jun'er is pregnant and it's twins!"

Ye Tian's heart suddenly jumped and only after a long time did he forcefully suppress his frantically beating heart and bitterly smiled. "Chen'er, is there any meaning in deceiving your father? I sought for many famed physicians previously, and they all said there was no cure."

"Father, I'm speaking the truth, Jun'er's really pregnant. It's Feng'er who cured her, and furthermore, this incident was planned by Feng'er. She was afraid that the child in Jun'er's womb would receive Ye Jingxuan's persecution, so she and Yun Xiao intentionally stood out to substitute for that unborn child and receive all the danger."

Ye Tian's breathing suddenly turned sluggish and he swiftly stood up from the chair. As he was too agitated, it resulted in his voice slightly trembling.

"This… is this true? You're not deceiving me?"

"Father, don't forget. The Empress's illness was also cured by Feng'er."

Ye Jingchen's words undoubtedly caused Ye Tian's agitated heart to calm down. His expression changed from it's initial sluggishness to ecstatic and suddenly, he laughed heartily.

That excited laughter reverberated throughout the Ye residence…

"Great, it's really great! I finally don't have to worry about the Ye Family not having a successor! Hahaha, Chen'er we must thank Miss Yun and in addition, this brat had also taken on the danger for Jun'er's unborn child. If it weren't for her methods, perhaps without waiting for my coming out of seclusion, Jun'er's child would have met with an evil scheme…"

Ye Tian's agitated tears trickled down. How long had it been since he was this excited? Ever since determining Jun Fengling was infertile, he had always been worried about Ye Family's future…

"Tian'er, tell the whole world that the Young Mistress of our Ye Family is going to have a baby! And I'd like to feast all our friends in our family for congratulations!" Ye Tian laughed joyfully and strode out of the hall.

Soon the whole imperial city knew that Jun Fengling was pregnant, and even the imperial family had received the message and immediately sent someone to congratulate them.

In succession, all the major powers in the Tianyun Kingdom had received invitation cards and set off for the imperial city to congratulate Jun Fengling! After all, this was the only chance for these powers to establish a relationship with the Ye Family…

At the moment, in a thick forest, a young man and a girl were walking, followed by a group of guards.

The young man looked handsome and the girl looked pretty. They were not like a couple, but rather like a brother and sister.

"Chu'er, it's not easy for our Xia Family to get an invitation card from the Ye Family. If we can establish a relationship with the Ye Family, our Xia Family will benefit a lot from it!" The young man's eyes sparkled as if he had seen how his family rose as a great power.

"I understand, Brother." The girl smiled cutely.

"By the way, Chu'er, I heard that there is a special person in the Ye Family who not only healed the Young Mistress of the Ye Family but also the Empress. If we can win her favor, our Xia Family will soon rise to glory."

When he said this, his eyes lit up. This was the most important task his father had given him, so he couldn't make any mistakes.

Plop!

Suddenly, a figure fell down from a tree and fell right on top of Xia Chu. Feeling severe pain, she turned pale and cried…

"Is it dawn?

Her voice was clear and cute, and immediately attracted the young man's attention. It was a girl of about fourteen or fifteen years old. She had bright eyes and white teeth, and her watery eyes were hazy as if she just woke up.

Stunned by her beauty, the young man forgot that his sister was still lying under the girl and gazed at her without blinking.

"You… get off me!"

The young man did not come to his senses until an angry voice was heard, and he looked at the girl in embarrassment. "Miss, I'm sorry, but you're lying on my sister…"

"Oh?" the girl paused and noticed that there was a person under her. She quickly got up and said with guilt, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep and accidentally fell down. I didn't notice someone was under me…"

Xia Chu wiped the tears from the lower corners of her eyes and got up from the ground, and her pretty face flushed with anger. She glared at the girl. "Are you a pig? How come you are so heavy? My insides were getting crushed by you!"

Heavy?

Enraged by Xia Chu's words, the girl widened her eyes and asked with an angry look, "Who are you calling heavy? I only weigh one hundred pounds! One hundred pounds!"

She cast a contemptuous glance at the girl and said with disdain, "I'm talking about you. You're so heavy, and you really need to lose weight!"

The girl was trembling all over. If she hadn't just arrived in the Continent of No Return, she would have taught this girl a lesson! How dare she insult her!

"Chu'er, don't be rude." the young man gave Xia Chu a black look, and then turned to the girl and smiled, "My sister has a bad temper, Miss, please don't mind it. By the way, Miss, why did you fall asleep in a tree?"

Hearing this, the girl looked frustrated, "I came to find my master, but I lost my way here, so I could only rest in the tree for the night…"

At the thought of her master, the girl's eyes turned red, with aggrieved tears in her eyes.

"Miss, would you like to go with me?" asked the young man, smiling at the girl.

The girl tilted her head and blinked. "Can you help me find my master?"

"Yes, your master's name is… "

"Well… "

Hearing his question, the girl hesitated.

Master was always a trouble-maker and she must have made countless enemies on the Continent of No Return. If she told him her master's name, what if he threatened Master with her? At the thought of this, the girl waved her hand and said, "I'd better look for my master myself, but I'm not familiar with this place. Can you lead the way for me?"

If it were the past when she just began to travel with Yun Luofeng, she might have told him her master's name without giving it a second thought. However, during this time she had learned a lot and was no longer as ignorant as before.

"I don't agree!"

Xia Chu was quite angry. "Brother, I don't want this woman to follow us! This time we're going to visit the Ye Family to congratulate their Young Mistress. We don't even know where this girl comes from. How can we take her to the Ye Family? What if the Ye Family people feel offended by this?"

The young man paused and hesitated, "She seems to be alone here, and if we leave her behind as soon as we get out of the forest, she might not be safe. Let's just take her with us. As for the Ye Family… we can tell them she is our maid. Then no one will pay attention."

Xia Chu snorted. Knowing that her brother wouldn't change his mind, she could only glare at the girl.

"Miss," the young man turned to Lin Ruobai, "my name is Xia Wen, and this is my sister, Xia Chu. May I know your name?"

"Lin Ruobai." Lin Ruobai curled her lip and answered reluctantly.

"Miss Lin, did you come here alone to find your master? What about your family?"

Annoyed by his continuous questions, Lin Ruobai answered sullenly, "My father farms in the mountains!"

Her family was really in the mountains, but it was the Spiritual God Mountain that countless people yearned for…

Her father did farm and fish in his spare time, so she didn't lie.

"Oh, so your home is in the mountains?"

The young man was a little disappointed. As the heir to the Xia Family, he was destined to marry a woman from an influential family. Though he liked the girl, his parents would not allow him to marry her.

Xia Chu sneered and satirized, "Brother, I think we should teach her some rules of high-class families in case she disgraces us with her poor manner in the Ye Family."

"Chu'er, shut up!" Xia Wen's face suddenly darkened and he yelled at her. Then he turned to Lin Ruobai and smiled, "Miss, my sister is too young. Please don't mind her words."

Though he couldn't marry Lin Ruobai, he didn't want to make this encounter a bad one. He would send her away after she found her master. Thinking of this, Xia Wen felt it was really a pity. If this girl was born in a powerful family, he would certainly marry her.

Not pushed around by his words, Lin Ruobai snorted, "But I think your sister is older than me?"

"You…"

Xia Chu angrily pointed at Lin Ruobai, her little face blushed, and she stomped angrily. "Brother, look at her, she is bullying me!"


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 921-930

"Okay!" Xia Wen stopped them and frowned. "It's getting late. We should keep going. Otherwise, we won't exit this forest before sunset. It's too dangerous to stay here at night." After saying this, he cast a strange look at Lin Ruobai. He really wondered how she managed to survive after staying in such a dangerous forest for so many days…

…

These days the imperial city was quite bustling and all inns were fully booked. In order to congratulate Jun Fengling, all the major powers had sent people to come here so all streets of the imperial city were crowded with people…

The much-anticipated banquet of the Ye Family finally began.

The night was silent. A bright moon was hanging in the sky, casting cool, pale moonlight on the streets…

At this time, compared with the lonesome streets, the gate of the Ye Residence was quite noisy and bustling. Ye Tian was so happy that he stood at the gate to greet the guests in person. With a smile, he warmly welcomed the guests who came to congratulate him.

"Miss Lin, this is the Ye Family."

At the gate of the Ye Family, Xia Wen looked at the magnificent gate, his eyes full of envy.

"Brother, look, the door of the Ye Family seems to be made of redwood, which is very expensive. And the paving stones, oh my god, it's jade stone!" Xia Chu cried in surprise. Her eyes were shining as if she was looking at countless gold.

Hearing her voice, everyone around her looked down upon her.

Where did this country bumpkin come from? How ill-bred she was!

Before coming to the Ye Family, Xia Chu told Xia Wen to teach Lin Ruobai some rules in case she would disgrace them with her poor manner. But now, Lin Ruobai seemed to be well-informed, making no fuss about it, while she acted like an idiot!

Xia Wen was embarrassed. "Chu'er, can't you learn from Miss Lin? Don't make a fool of yourself here!"

"Hum!" Xia Chu snorted, "Do you think she's really that calm? Don't forget, she's a country girl from the mountains. I think she doesn't even know what these are…"

Lin Ruobai glanced at Xia Chu, with intense disdain in her eyes. Were these things precious? They were just expensive. Every single brick and tile at her home was made of priceless treasures. Even the trees planted at her home could gather spiritual energy…

As a matter of fact, she didn't even take those precious trees seriously!

"Chu'er, you've also come here?" Suddenly, a joyful voice came from the side. Then a well-dressed, handsome dandy quickly walked up to Xia Chu.

Seeing the dandy approaching, Xia Wen's face darkened and he said coldly, "Stay away from my sister!"

"Xia Wen," the dandy slightly raised his eyebrows and turned his flirtatious eyes to Xia Wen, "you don't like to see that I'm on good terms with your sister?"

"You…" Xia Wen's face changed and he turned to Xia Chu, "Chu'er, I don't care which man you choose, but it can't be him. He is a dandy and will never be a good choice for you!" Xia Wen said sincerely.

This dandy had already married dozens of concubines, and he changed woman like changing clothes. If his sister married him, she would certainly suffer in the future.

"It's none of your business!" Xia Chu snorted, as if she was still angry about what he had done to help Lin Ruobai.

"Chu'er, who is this Miss?" The dandy suddenly spotted Lin Ruobai and his eyes lit up as if finding a satisfactory prey.

Xia Chu bit her lips. "She is our maid!"

"So she is just a maid." The dandy emphasized the word "maid" and said with a smile, "But I never judge people by their status. I can also accept a maid."

Since she was only a maid, then he needn't be responsible for her…

As soon as he stretched his hand out, Lin Ruobai's eyes turned cold. She tightly held the dandy's hand, which was about to touch her face, and exerted a great force onto it…

Snap!

A clear sound rang in the noisy night, followed by a shrill cry across the sky…

In an instant, everyone stopped talking and looked in the direction of Lin Ruobai, with a curious look in their eyes. It never occurred to them that someone would be so bold as to create a disturbance at the gate of the Ye Family!

Xia Chu's face also changed. She just wanted to say something to annoy Lin Ruobai, but she didn't expect that this woman would be so grumpy and attack Young Master He without any hesitation!

"Young Master He…" Xia Chu came forward and wanted to stop the fight. After all, nominally, Lin Ruobai was still the Xia Family's maid. If she disputed with Young Master He, it would be detrimental to the Xia Family.

"Get away!" Young Master He raised his hand and pushed Xia Chu aside. His handsome face was twisted and his eyes were fixed on Lin Ruobai. "How dare you attack me?!"

He gnashed his teeth in hatred and wished he could beat the girl in front of him to death.

Xia Chu was filled with remorse. She did dislike Lin Ruobai because she almost crushed her into a patty and also made her brother scold her. But that didn't mean she wanted to kill Lin Ruobai…

At first, she just wanted to let Lin Ruobai know the great difference between them. To the Xia Family, she was just a maid, but she never expected that things would develop this way…

"Brother." She looked anxiously at Xia Wen, her eyes helpless.

"Young Master He!" Xia Wen's face looked quite sullen, "Miss Lin is not an easy woman. If you hadn't molested her, she would not have injured you."

"Shut up!" The dandy snorted and looked at Xia Wen coldly, "You annoyed me many times, but I let you go for the sake of Chu'er! But this time, I won't let this little girl go! If you insist on stopping me, I will send a messenger pigeon home and tell my Family to cut off the relationship with your Xia Family."

Xia Wen's face turned ghastly pale, and he tightly clenched his fists. If the He Family cut off their relationship with the Xia Family, the Xia Family would suffer a severe loss, which would be unbearable for him. Though he was very fond of Lin Ruobai and didn't want the woman he liked to be raped by the beast He Fei, he couldn't afford to become the sinner of the Xia Family!

"Young Master He," Xia Wen's face was pale, "I hope you don't overdo it. After all, she is still young…Please spare her life after enjoying her body, alright?"

Young Master He chuckled, "Haha, Xia Wen, I didn't expect you could be so sentimental and beg me to spare her life even now. Don't worry, I just want to play with her and I'm not going to kill her."

Hearing his words, Xia Wen was relieved. He turned to Lin Ruobai and guiltily said, "Miss Lin, I'm really sorry. Our Xia Family is a big family, and we have a lot of family members to take care of. I can't be so selfish and let my family down! But don't worry. Since he promised to spare your life, your life won't be endangered! After he lets you go, you can go to the Xia Family to find me, and I will take care of your future life."

Lin Ruobai raised her eyebrows, "Take care of my future life? How? Marry me as your wife?"

Xia Wen was embarrassed. "No, no, I'll take you as my concubine."

"Concubine?" Lin Ruobai sneered, "You are not even qualified to take me as your wife! What makes you believe you can take me as your concubine? Anyone who dares to say those words will end up as dead as a doornail!"

Indeed, Lin Ruobai's status was nobler than anyone else's.

The master of the Spirit God Mountains was her father, and Yun Luofeng was her master…

Who dared to take her as a concubine?

Unfortunately, Xia Wen and the other people didn't know Lin Ruobai's real identity, so they were stunned when they heard her words.

"You are just a maid. If you don't want to be a concubine, then what do you want to be? A decent wife?" Young Master He sneered and approached Lin Ruobai again. "You are too greedy. That's not good! Now serve me well and maybe I will forgive you for offending me."

Smelling the disgusting aura of this man, Lin Ruobai frowned in disgust. "One more step closer and I'll disable your legs!"

Young Master He took a step closer and said scornfully, "Oh, I'm one more step closer now. What can you do to me?"

With his good talent he had become a high-level advanced-rank spiritual cultivator at this young age, so he didn't take this little girl seriously.

A cold gleam flickered across Lin Ruobai's eyes, and she suddenly threw a dagger at him.

Slice! The dagger quickly slit an artery in Young Master He's leg.

"Ah!"

Young Master He screamed, his face distorted, and he shouted angrily, "Guards, get this b*tch!"

With her hands on her hips, Lin Ruobai said arrogantly, just like an unruly and willful little girl, "I told you, one more step closer and I'll disable your legs!"

The Ye Family people finally heard the noise. Soon, a group of people quickly walked out of the Ye Residence.

"What happened? Jun Fengling, red-robed and gallant looking, glanced at the crowd and asked in a cold voice.

"Young Mistress," Young Master He tightly clenched his teeth and covered his bleeding leg with his hand, saying, "this woman is a spy of another country. She wanted to sneak into the Ye Family with the Xia Family people to murder you, but I found out about her purpose, so I pretended to molest her and forced her to expose her real identity!"

Hearing him calling white black, the onlookers were dumbfounded. But they didn't say anything. After all, there was no evidence that Young Master He was lying…

Xia Wen's face also changed, because Young Master He's words had involved the Xia Family.

"Mother!" At this time, a lazy voice rang from behind the crowd, "Why did you come out? There are a lot of people here. Be careful not to hurt your baby."

Hearing this voice, the crowd quickly made way, and then a snow-white robed girl slowly walked out from behind her.

Lin Ruobai was stunned when she heard Yun Luofeng's voice. After quite a while, she slowly looked up to the girl who walked to her, and tears appeared in her big bright eyes…

"Xiaobai?" Yun Luofeng paused and stared in surprise at the familiar figure in front of her. "Why are you here?"

Xiaobai?

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, everyone turned their eyes to Lin Ruobai, their eyes full of inquiry. Then the way Lin Ruobai addressed Yun Luofeng answered their doubts…

"Master!"

The tearful girl suddenly pounced on Yun Luofeng, threw her own soft body into her arms and held her tightly.

"Master, I missed you so much… so I came here to see you. You can't walk out on me again."

Master?

Like being struck by a thunderbolt from the blue, everyone was stunned. Among them, Xia Wen and Xia Chu showed particularly interesting facial expressions. They knew that Lin Ruobai came here to look for her master, but it never occurred to them that her Master was the daughter-in-law of the Ye Family!

"This…this is impossible! How can this country bumpkin have anything to do with the Ye Family?" Xia Chu covered her mouth in shock to stop herself from screaming. Her face was ghastly pale, and a gleam of panic flickered across her eyes.

The girl, who she called a maid, turned out to be Yun Luofeng's disciple? How ridiculous she was to suspect that this girl would disgrace them with her poor manners in the Ye Family! In just the blink of an eye, she had become the disciple of the Ye Family's daughter-in-law…

Xia Wen had a more mixed feeling.

It was mixed with surprise… shame and regret!

If he had known that Lin Ruobai was Yun Luofeng's disciple, he would have proposed to her on the way to the Ye Family! How could he let slip such a golden chance? However, to maintain his family's relationship with the He Family, he just gave Lin Ruobai to He Fei.

No matter how strong the He Family was, it would be no match for the powerful Ye Family.

He was really penny wise and pound foolish…

"Feng'er, do you know this girl?" Jun Fengling asked Yun Luofeng in surprise.

Yun Luofeng nodded, "She is the disciple I received on the Longxiao Continent and now she came here to visit me."

It was not a secret in the Tianyun Kingdom that the daughter-in-law of the Ye Family's Young Mistress came from the Longxiao Continent. Therefore, hearing Yun Luofeng's words, everyone turned their eyes to Young Master He…

Young Master He was shocked first and then horrified, his eyes widening in panic.

Didn't Xia Chu say this woman was the Xia Family's maid?

Dammit! How could the Xia Family keep Yun Luofeng's disciple as their maid?

Thinking of this, Young Master He swallowed hard and dragged his wounded leg to move towards another direction, intending to escape from here.

However, Yun Luofeng had spotted him. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Mother, what happened just now? Did someone bully my disciple?"

Jun Fengling smiled, "This man claimed that your disciple was a spy from an enemy country and injured him because he was suspicious of her."

Hearing Jun Fengling's sarcastic words, Young Master He shivered and almost fell to the ground. At the same time, someone told Yun Luofeng what had just happened…

"Xiaobai, this is your fault." Yun Luofeng frowned and turned to Lin Ruobai, "How could you just hamstring him for this?"

Yun Luofeng's words stunned the audience. Wasn't the woman going to avenge her disciple? Did she want to teach her disciple to be lenient?

A look of surprise and joy flickered through Young Master He's eyes. It seemed that this Yun Luofeng was not as cruel as rumored, so he could survive this time…

Yun Luofeng's next words, however, made him stagger and collapse to the ground with a bang.

"You should not spare his other leg or his two hands! Besides, you should also cut off his tongue, in case he tries to frame you with it!" Yun Luofeng shook her head and sighed, "You're still too kind. Did you forget what I taught you?"

Lin Ruobai made a face to her and adorably said, "Master, thank you for your instruction. I'll remember it."

At the moment, Young Master He had turned ghastly pale, and he cried out in panic, "No, you can't do this to me! Even the Ye Family can't be so unreasonable!"

Yun Luofeng slowly came up to him and trampled him. "Unreasonable? A fist is the rule of this world! If Xiaobai was just an ordinary woman with no power or money, would you be reasonable and let her go?"

Young Master He felt desperate and closed his eyes. He knew that he was doomed today.

"How many girls have you raped over the years?"

Yes indeed, he had raped a lot of women over the years. If any woman dared to resist him, he would kill her family, seize her by force, rape her repeatedly, and then throw her out after he got bored with her!

Was this the retribution for what he had done?

"Mother," Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Jun Fengling and smiled, "Look what this man did to Xiaobai. He is a heinous villain. I think we can't spare his life. But I don't want to ruin the atmosphere today, so I'll have him locked up and executed tomorrow!"

"It's up to you."

Jun Fengling smiled. She would not object to anything that Yun Luofeng wanted to do. Besides, the man really deserved to die!

"Xiaobai, let's go."

Glancing at Young Master He who had collapsed on the ground, Yun Luofeng ordered the guards to take him away and brought Lin Ruobai into the Ye Residence…

Xia Wen gawked at their receding figures, stupefied.

"Brother," Xia Chu bit her lips, "I didn't know the 'master' she was looking for was Yun Luofeng! Now it's impossible… for her to marry you."

Even without what had happened before, it was impossible for her to marry him!

With such a noble status, Lin Ruobai was out of their league…

Xia Wen lowered his eyes to cover the look of chagrin and remorse in his eyes. Then he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Chu'er, let's go in."

Though he really wanted to turn around and flee, he hadn't finished his task, so he must not give it up halfway.

…

Shrouded in the dim candlelight, the Ye Family's banquet hall looked low-key and luxurious.

The crowd came forward to congratulate the hosts as if nothing had happened at the gate.

However…

They looked scornful as they saw Xia Wen and Xia Chu walking into the banquet hall. If it were them, they would have turned around and run away after they made such a scene! To their surprise, the two still had the nerve to come in and cotton up to the Ye Family!

"Haha! Am I late?"

Suddenly, a cheerful voice broke through the night and came in from outside the banquet hall. Then Jian Chengwen strode in, his handsome face smiling.

"General Jian, you've come?" Ye Tian greeted him with a polite smile.

"I brought His Majesty's imperial edict to you, but I don't think it's necessary for me to read it here because it just says that His Majesty granted you some rewards. As for the reward, the medicinal materials are for Little Luofeng, and the rest is for Young Mistress."

"Thank you, General Jian. Please thank His Majesty for me." Ye Tian made an obeisance.

In the past, he needed to get on his knees to express his gratitude, but now as he had become a sage-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, he just needed to say thank you…

That was the reward for power.

"Servants, prepare a seat for General Jian!" After that, Ye Tian turned to General Jian again and said with a faint smile, "General, please take a seat."

"Don't bother. I can just sit by Little Luofeng." General Jian laughed and strode up to Yun Luofeng, "Little Luofeng, your Aunt Xue hasn't been feeling well recently so she can't come here this time, but she asked me to tell you that if you're free, feel free to visit her."

At this time, all the guests had already taken their seats, so Jian Chengwen stopped talking and was about to sit beside Yun Luofeng.

However, at this moment, Yun Xiao suddenly cast a warning glance at Lin Ruobai who was standing beside Yun Luofeng…

At first, Lin Ruobai didn't understand what he meant, but she soon figured it out and rushed to sit beside Yun Luofeng ahead of Jian Chengwen and grinned at her.

"Master, do you mind if I sit here?"

What a jealous man he was! The general was so old and only took Master as his niece, but he still felt jealous and didn't allow him to sit beside Master. And he even used her as the shield…

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows, looked at Lin Ruobai with a faint smile, and then turned her eyes to Yun Xiao.

"Sit on my lap," Yun Xiao's magnetic voice slowly rang.

"Yun Xiao, did you do it on purpose?" She slightly narrowed her eyes, and a dangerous gleam shone in her eyes.

"Yes."

As an honest man, Yun Xiao admitted it without hesitation.

"Uncle Jian is just an old friend of my father!"

"Whatever." Yun Xiao put his arm around her waist possessively, "As long as he is a man, he is not allowed to approach you."

Yun Luofeng smiled helplessly. This man closely guarded her against any man approaching her…

However, she loved it!

Seeing that Yun Luofeng didn't object to it, Yun Xiao picked her up and put her down on his lap, took a grape from a bowl, carefully peeled it, took out the seeds with spiritual energy, and then put it close to her lips.

"Be careful not to choke."

His movement was so careful and scrupulous as if he was really worried that Yun Luofeng would choke on grapes…

"Tut tut," said Jian Chengwen with a smile, "The young people today are totally different from us. I really envy them."

Sure enough, all the women in the hall looked enviously at Yun Luofeng. But no one dared to covet Yun Xiao. That was because Yun Luofeng's punishment of Ye Xiaoyue had frightened them, so no one dared to offend her…

Some married women turned their eyes to their men and sighed. They could accept that their men couldn't be compared with Yun Xiao in terms of power, appearance, and status, but why did he still beat them in terms of a husband's love for his wife?

"Hahaha!

Suddenly, a voice came from the night, shaking the whole Ye Residence…

Ye Tian jumped to his feet, and his wary eyes stared at the night sky like two swords. Under his stare, two white-robed old men slowly appeared and looked down at the crowd.

Ye Tian's face darkened and he said with a sullen look, "They're envoys of the Lanxiang Kingdom."

The Tianyun Kingdom ranked the lowest among the kingdoms on this continent because it only had two sage-level spirit cultivators! And the strongest spirit cultivator in this kingdom was only a sage-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator! So it was no match for those kingdoms that had sage-level advanced-rank spirit cultivators.

Therefore, the other kingdoms on the continent all despised the Tianyun Kingdom!

But why did envoys of the Lanxiang Kingdom suddenly appear here?

"Our emperor has heard that Master Ye of the Tianyun Kingdom has become a sage-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, so he especially sent us to congratulate you!" One of the envoys smiled and said contemptuously, "However, including you, there are only two sage-level spirit cultivators in your Tianyun Kingdom, so you have the fewest sage-level spirit cultivators among the kingdoms on this continent. Even if you have become a sage-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, you can't change that fact."

Ye Tian's eyes darkened and he asked coldly, "Are you here to congratulate me or to make trouble?"

"To congratulate you, of course," the envoy smiled. "If I was here to make trouble, I wouldn't have spoken to you so politely!"

Moreover, he couldn't beat Master Ye who was already a sage-level spirit cultivator. So he only dared to say something to make him uncomfortable…

"And this time, our emperor let me bring you a gift."

The envoy waved and soon a few men who carried several boxes came out from behind him. They slowly landed and put the boxes on the ground.

"It's heard that the Tianyun Kingdom's land is rather barren, so our emperor ordered me to bring this gold and silver. I hereby send them to Master Ye."

Indeed, the Tianyun Kingdom was not as prosperous as the Lanxiang Kingdom. However, what country would lack gold and silver? When the Lanxiang Kingdom gifted them with gold and silver, it was tantamount to insulting the Tianyun Kingdom.

"Our Tianyun Kingdom is wealthy enough. We don't need these things. Take them back!" Ye Tian tightly clenched his fists, his face blue with anger. If the Lanxiang Kingdom weren't so powerful, he would have given the envoy a good beating.

"We won't take back what we have gifted. Master Ye, you don't need to appreciate our emperor too much." The envoy raised his eyebrows, "Besides, I have heard that the Young Mistress of the Ye Family is infertile, and no physician of the Tianyun Kingdom is able to cure her. How useless they are! Any third-rate physician of our Lanxiang Kingdom will be able to cure this disease! As long as you ask me, I will take your daughter-in-law to our Lanxiang Kingdom to receive treatment."

It would take several months for the news of Jun Fengling's pregnancy to reach the Lanxiang Kingdom, and the envoy didn't hear the news when he left the Lanxiang Kingdom. Besides, he flew through the sky all the way without resting, so no one told him this news. No wonder he didn't know that Jun Fengling had already pregnant.

As for the Ye Family's dinner party…

He thought it was for celebrating Ye Tian's breakthrough!

"Haha!" Ye Tian laughed sarcastically, "Your news is out of date. My daughter-in-law is already pregnant. Tonight, we are celebrating her pregnancy."

What?

The envoy was stunned. He narrowed his eyes and examined Jun Fengling up and down.

Was this woman pregnant?

But he had heard that the Young Mistress of the Ye Family was infertile. Could the physicians of the Tianyun Kingdom cure her?

The envoy raised the corners of his lips and said arrogantly, "It seems that the reason why Young Mistress didn't get pregnant before wasn't because of her physique. She just needed time."

If Jun Fengling was pregnant, it proved that her body had no problems! She just needed more time. Anyway, he would never admit that the physicians of the Tianyun Kingdom could cure her illness!

When Ye Tian heard the envoy's sarcasm, his face turned purple with rage, and his clenched fist kept trembling. He had never been humiliated like this in his life!

Suddenly, a sneer was heard.

Jun Fengling, red-robed with a gallant bearing and in high spirits, walked out slowly. "So this is what Lanxiang Kingdom's envoys are like. You are just like frogs in a well. In your view, anything you don't believe is false!"

"What a rude woman!" The envoy got angry and shouted, "I'm talking to Ye Tian. Who are you? You don't deserve to talk with me!"

Before Jun Fengling responded, Ye Jingchen, who never hesitated to protect his wife, hurriedly stood up and put Jun Fengling behind him.

"She's my wife and the future mistress of the Ye Family. Now, do you still think she doesn't deserve to talk with you?"

The envoy gave him a cold stare. "Both of you don't deserve to talk to me! Only Ye Tian deserves this!"

He looked really arrogant. Obviously, he didn't take them seriously.

"Brother Ye," Jun Fengling came out from behind Ye Jingchen, squeezed his hand, smiled at him, and then turned her eyes to the envoy. "As far as I know, you are only a sky-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator?"

Sky-level advanced-rank spirit cultivators were not rare on the continent. The envoy was so arrogant just because he came from the Lanxiang Kingdom.

Likewise, in the Tianyun Kingdom, even a second-class family's master dared not offend a servant of the Ye Family!

A man leaning against a big tree could enjoy the shade it provided.

The envoy's eyes darkened. "What are you trying to say?"

"My meaning is simple. My father-in-law is one of the best masters on this continent anyway. But you are just a sky-level spirit cultivator. What makes you believe you deserve to talk with him?"

Jun Fengling raised her eyebrows, her words arrogant and domineering. Just now, the envoy said she didn't deserve to talk with him. And in an instant, she returned his own words to him.

Sure enough, hearing her words, the envoy looked quite angry, and his eyes were burning with rage.

"Jun Fengling, you're really bold. I'm the envoy of the Lanxiang Kingdom. How dare you be so rude to me!" He furiously gnashed his teeth.

"Tut tut."

Jian Chengwen could not bear this envoy any longer and walked out with a sneer, a contemptuous smile on his handsome face.

"The envoy of the Lanxiang Kingdom really knows how to put on airs. As a guest here, how dare you behave so arrogantly? Don't forget, there is a rule on this continent that no two powers shall fight in private!"

On the Continent of No Return, though some kingdoms were comparatively weak, they hadn't been annexed by other kingdoms because there was a rule.

If one of these kingdoms aroused public indignation, the other countries could hold a vote, and if the people who voted against the country were more than those who voted for it, they would send their soldiers to hold a punitive expedition against this kingdom.

However, if it turned out just the opposite, no one was allowed to do anything against the kingdom.

If there was any kingdom who dared to disobey the rule, it would be attacked by all the other kingdoms.

Therefore, on this turbulent Continent of No Return, the relationship between the kingdoms was quite peaceful and all the kingdoms just guarded their own territories without conflict.

The envoy smiled contemptuously, "General Jian, when did you see me attack any man of your Tianyun Kingdom? I'm just here to deliver our emperor's gift. That's all."

He didn't attack anyone; he was only making sarcastic remarks. Besides, the Ye Family didn't only have Ye Tian, it also had a lot of god-level spirit cultivators. How would he dare to attack anyone here?

Of course, he also believed that no one in the Ye Family dared to hurt him! Even the grumpy Jun Fengling would not dare to do anything to him, the envoy of the Lanxiang Kingdom…

This was why he dared to be so arrogant. Unfortunately, he missed one person…a person even more grumpy than Jun Fengling!

Bang!

Just as the envoy was making sarcastic remarks, a foot suddenly came from behind him and kicked him hard on the head. With a thud, his body suddenly flew out and heavily fell into the crowd. The guards accompanying him were so stunned that they didn't come back to their senses until a long time later, and then they hurriedly surrounded the white-robed girl who was standing under the moonlight.

"You…" The envoy struggled to get up from the ground, his hair hanging loosely over his back and his face ferocious, "How dare you attack me! Guards, catch this woman!"

Boom!

Just as the guards pulled out their weapons and were about to attack Yun Luofeng, they suddenly felt a cold aura from behind. Before they had the time to react, the aura had struck them and slammed their bodies onto the ground.

In the shades of night, the man's black robe seemed to blend into the darkness, but even so, nothing could cover up his handsome and cold face. He stood silently beside the white-robed girl, like a loyal guard, guarding the one he was willing to protect with the rest of his life.

Those guards, terrified by the man's cold stare, felt a chill on their backs and dared not to look at him again.

The white-robed woman moved again…

Without any sign, she appeared in front of the envoy, kicked hard on his chest with her right foot, and his body immediately flew away.

"Ye Tian!" The envoy covered his aching chest with his hand and roared, "How dare your Ye Family people attack me, the envoy of the Lanxiang Kingdom! I order you to arrest the two! Otherwise, I'll never let you go!"

Ye Tian turned away, pretending not to hear him.

When he was going to open his mouth again, Yun Luofeng swung her arm and shot a silver needle into his body.

"Ahh!"

At this moment, he felt as if thousands of holes suddenly appeared on the surface of his body, and he cried shrilly and trembled all over.

"Good! Very good, it seems that you've forgotten the rule! I will report this to our emperor and apply for a punishment on the Tianyun Kingdom as soon as I return!"

The envoy thought Yun Luofeng would surely be terrified by his words, but she still smiled lazily and leisurely, a wicked smile hovering over her lips.

"Can you prove that I attacked you first?" Yun Luofeng spread her hands. "It's obvious that you challenged me because you thought I was weak. I didn't accept it but you still attacked me! I just tried to protect myself."

Staring at the girl's cheeky face, the envoy was so angry.

How could she lie with such an unblushing face?

When did he challenge her?

And when did he attack her?

How could she just call white black?

Hearing this, the people present, who had been annoyed by the envoy, all echoed.

"Exactly, you challenged Miss Yun first and we can all testify that she is innocent!"

"You wanted to bully Miss Yun because you thought she was just a little girl! But you didn't expect that she wasn't a push-over that you couldn't handle!"

"Tut, the Lanxiang Kingdom's envoy was so shameless. He bullied a little girl and still has the nerve to say something like this."

The envoy almost vomited a mouthful of blood.

Who on earth was shameless?

Who on earth called white black?

He trembled all over and angrily pointed at Yun Luofeng, "The silver needles in my body can prove what you said was false! You will surely be chased and killed by all the kingdoms for applying such cruel means to me!"

Feeling that the needles were moving inside his body, the envoy broke into a cold sweat and turned pale with pain.

"Silver needle?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "What silver needle? I know nothing about it!"

How could this woman just deny what she had done?

The envoy stood up from the ground, gnashing his teeth, "Fine, it doesn't matter whether you admit it or not. I'll find a physician to check it and prove what you did to me! At that time, no one can save you!"

"I don't mind seeing you out if you want to go."

Yun Luofeng gave a wicked smile, suddenly appeared behind him, and kicked his butt. His body immediately flew into the air and heavily fell to the ground outside the door…

Everyone heard a great crashing sound.

Seeing this scene, all the people of the Tianyun Kingdom felt extremely delighted.

Didn't you just hold your head high and despise our Tianyun Kingdom? Now someone gave you a good lesson! These arrogant idiots really needed a lesson!

Seeing the Lanxiang Kingdom people leave, Ye Jingchen turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng with a worried look.

"Feng 'er, I saw you shoot silver needles into his body. Is it alright?"

Of course, he wasn't worried about the envoy. Instead, he was worried that what Yun Luofeng had done might be found out and cause her to be punished.

Looking at Ye Jingchen's worried face, Yun Luofeng shrugged. "I knew what I was doing! Those silver needles are condensed from my spiritual energy. They will bring him pain every day and night, but no one can find them in his body!"

Sure enough, after leaving the Tianyun Kingdom, the envoy found numerous physicians to treat him, but everyone told him that he was quite well. Therefore, no one believed what he had been suffering and he could only swallow it…

…

Disturbed by the Lanxiang Kingdom people, both the hosts and guests were no longer in the mood to celebrate. After bidding farewell to the guests, Yun Luofeng and Jun Fengling walked to the backyard with Yun Xiao.

Seeing Yun Luofeng left, Lin Ruobai hurriedly followed her.

She finally found her master and would never allow herself to be dumped again…

"Brother, they left." Looking at their receding figures, Xia Chu bit her lips. "Shall we follow them?"

Xia Wen nodded, "Miss Yun is very important in the Ye Family. If she can help us, the Xia Family will definitely become prosperous. I can't give up this chance anyway."

His impudence was a real eye-opener! They had just bullied Lin Ruobai, but now they wanted to ask her master for help. Was that possible? Unfortunately, Xia Wen and Xia Chu didn't consider this and hurried to follow them.

…

The night was silent.

Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao walked side by side on the backyard trail.

Watched from a distance, the two who stood side by side was as beautiful as a painting, so stunningly beautiful…

Suddenly, two figures jumped out from the side, stood in their way, and made them stop…


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 931-940

"Miss Yun," Xia Wen smiled sheepishly, " I'm Miss Lin's friend. I heard she came here to find her master and tried to help her, but what a coincidence that Miss Yun happens to be her master."

Lin Ruobai was silently following Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao behind and appreciating the painting-like perfect couple, but unexpectedly, the atmosphere that she carefully protected was ruined by that b*stard Xia We.

She immediately got angry!

Before she scolded him, Yun Luofeng's lazy voice had rung in the dark night.

"Tell me what you want."

Xia Wen's eyes slightly brightened. "Miss Yun, our Xia Family is engaged in the business of medicinal materials. I heard that the Ye Family has a medicinal materials trading company. May we sell our medicinal materials to your trading company?"

"Give me some samples of your medicinal materials," Yun Luofeng said, frowning.

Xia Wen was quite excited. He hastily took out the medicinal materials he had with him and respectfully offered them to Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, these are the samples of the medicinal materials our Xia Family produces."

Not taking them, Yun Luofeng just coldly glanced at the medicinal materials in his hands. Her gorgeous face was glowing with a faint sheen under the moonlight.

"The Ye Family's medicinal materials trading firm has a high standard on the quality of medicinal materials. The quality of your medicinal materials is too poor, so we don't need them."

Xia Wen became anxious. He hurriedly turned to Lin Ruobai and begged, "Miss Lin, I brought you to the Ye Family and helped you find your master. Would you please plead with her for me?"

Lin Ruobai cast a contemptuous glance at him and sneered, "It's only because you brought me to my master that I didn't ask my master to drive you out of the Ye Family! How can you dream to sell these shoddy goods to the Ye Family?"

She was enraged at the thought that this jerk had ruined the beautiful scene of Master and her lover.

"Miss Lin, though the quality of these medicinal materials is not very good, they can still heal and save people. Why can't you intercede for me?"

"It is my decision, and no one can change my mind." Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and cast a bossy glanced at Xia Wen. "Even if Xiaobai intercedes for you, I won't accept such a ridiculous request!"

"Miss Yun!"

Seeing Yun Luofeng was going to leave, Xia Wen hurriedly came forward and tried to grab her hand. However, before his hand touched her sleeves, a powerful aura suddenly struck at him from the side and slammed his body away.

Poof!

Spitting a mouthful of blood, Xia Wen awkwardly fell to the ground.

"Brother!"

Xia Chu's little face turned pale, and she quickly ran up to Xia Wen, sobbing, "They won't agree to use our medicinal materials, so Brother, let's go back. It's easy for those people in our family to order us to do this. Why don't they come to complete this impossible mission themselves?"

"Chu'er!" Xia Wen coughed and got up from the ground, "You know what an awkward position we are in in the Xia Family! I can't go back before I get the Ye Family's help!"

Even if they went back, they would only face those people's scorn and sarcasm…

Unless he could bring them the chance of cooperation with the Ye Family!

"I'll handle this," Yun Xiao said in a low voice. His voice was magnetic, low and fine sounding.

"Okay."

Yun Luofeng didn't ask him what he was going to do to them, because it was none of her business no matter what happened to Xia Wen and Xia Chu…

The next day, in the morning.

As soon as Yun Luofeng opened her eyes, she saw an affectionate pair of eyes. Though the man was handsome and cold, he always treated her so tenderly.

"You've woken up?" Yun Xiao put his arm around her waist. "I have something to tell you. I may be away for some time, and you can wait for me in the Ye Family. I'll be back soon."

With Jun Fengling's protection in the Ye Family, she would be very safe. That was why Yun Xiao could leave reassured.

"You won't wait for grandfather?" Yun Luofeng asked, raising her eyebrows.

Yun Xiao paused. "If nothing else, I'll be back before they come here. If I don't come back to you soon, don't worry about me."

"Yun Xiao, what are you going to do?" Yun Luofeng frowned slightly, a worried look in her wicked eyes.

Yun Xiao pondered. "Bai Su is a disaster waiting to happen. I can't rest easy if he is still alive! Wait for me in the Ye Family, and I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

She would never stop him from doing anything he wanted to do, for she had given him all her trust.

"I'll give you a month, and if you don't come back in a month, I'll go looking for you." Yun Luofeng raised her eyes, a resolute gleam in her dark eyes. Even if she didn't know where Yun Xiao was, she would travel across the continent to find him!

Yun Xiao took a final look at Yun Luofeng, his eyes filled with profound love for her, and finally he turned away. In the blink of an eye, the cold black-robed man had disappeared before her and left her in deep sadness …

Squeak!

The door was pushed open by a hand. Jun Fengling, dressed in red, walked into the room. She looked at Yun Luofeng and sighed, "Has Xiao'er left?"

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "He has something to do, so he will be away for some time."

"Feng'er," As if perceiving Yun Luofeng's worries, Jun Fengling slowly walked up to her, stroked her back with her slender fingers and said with a smile, "Don't worry. I think Xiao'er can handle it. He'll come back to you safe and sound."

Not speaking, Yun Luofeng silently gazed at the direction Yun Xiao left, and a strange light flashed through her eyes.

Yun Xiao, I will give you a month. If you don't come back to me in a month, I will go and find you, wherever you are!

…

Perhaps Yun Luofeng was too confident about Yun Xiao's strength. Though she thought he would come back in a few days, she had no news from him over half a month later, and even Qin Yuan had disappeared without saying goodbye.

There was a faint uneasiness rising in her heart, and as the time went by, the uneasiness increased…

However, during her uneasy waiting, there came a good news. Yun Luo and her other family had finally arrived at the Ye Family! Hearing the news, Yun Luofeng hurried to the city gate to welcome them. When she gazed at the familiar faces, all kinds of feelings welled up in her heart…

With a ruddy face, Yun Luo was still full of energy. Apparently, he really enjoyed his life.

Second Uncle stood next to Ning Xin behind him.

Compared with one year ago, Yun Qingya's temperament became more aloof and unique. Wearing a robe the same color as the crescent moon, he looked like a banished immortal standing in the moonlight, unearthly but gorgeous.

Ning Xin stood beside him like an adorable little bird. The moment she saw Yun Luofeng, a sweet smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Xiaofeng, it's been a long time…"

"Master."

Ye Ling strode forward, flicked his sleeves, half knelt before Yun Luofeng and said respectfully, "I have brought the Steel Corps here. From now on, we'll follow you and fight on the battlefield!"

"Miss," Qingyan came out with a smile, "I have brought the Raging Flame Corps here. Miss, we will always back you!"

At this moment, all the members of the two Corps got on their knees, and their voices rang throughout the streets of the imperial city.

"We are willing to follow Master and fight until we die!"

Since Yun Luofeng changed them from trashes to powerful martial masters, they had been determined to fight for her in the rest of their lives and never shrink back! Had it not been for her, they would still have lived a miserable life. She had given them dignity and the status they had today!

It was their honor to fight with her on the battlefield and even die for her!

Jun Fengling looked at those members in astonishment, her attractive slanted eyes full of shock. It was true that many people would die for their masters, but no one would regard death as an honor. However, she could see from their faces that they really took it as an honor to die for Yun Luofeng on the battlefield!

This girl… How did she train such a loyal group of subordinates?

"It seems that you've worked hard these days and have made good progress." Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, and examined the members of the corps with a special gleam in her eyes, "Ye Ling, have you become a sky-level low-rank spirit cultivator?"

Ye Ling touched his head and laughed. "I was just lucky. I got a good chance, with which I managed to become a sky-level spirit cultivator by a fluke!"

"Not bad, keep it up," Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and look around the crowd with a confident look. "Now that you've come here, you can start a new chapter in your lives here as led by me! As long as you can bear hardship, I will surely bring you a bright future on this Continent of No Return!"

Hearing her words, all the people were excited, and their breathing quickened.

Then the girl's inspiring voice slowly rang again.

"When we were on the Longxiao Continent, our Yun Family used to be small, weak and vulnerable. But now, who on the Longxiao Continent would dare to offend the Yun Family?"

Indeed, the Yun Family used to be so weak that anyone could trample on it. Had it not been for the sudden appearance of Yun Luofeng, the Yun Family would not become the great power it was today that no one dared to offend!

"And all of you have played a great role in it!

Upon hearing this, the people looked more excited. Was Master telling them that they had contributed a lot to the Yun Family's growth? For a loyal subordinate, no prize was better than their master's praise.

Then her exciting voice sounded again.

"But it's far from being enough to only conquer the Longxiao Continent! I want to stand at the top of the world! Are you willing to stand there together with me?"

"Yes, we are!" The excited voices resounded through the sky.

They believed that as long as they faithfully followed Yun Luofeng, someday all of them would become invincibly powerful!

"Good, very good, now the Tianyun Kingdom where we stay is the weakest kingdom on this continent! Take a rest first, and then follow me to conquer the continent!"

If it was before, Yun Luofeng would not meddle in it. Yes, the Tianyun Kingdom was the weakest, so what? What did it have to do with her?

However, the Lanxiang Kingdom had offended her.

She believed that if she didn't prepare in advance, she would surely receive revenge from the Lanxiang Kingdom in the coming days! So, she'd better take the initiative to gain the upper hand!

"Master, we're willing to follow you and conquer the Continent of No Return!"

Yes! Their target was not just a small kingdom but the whole continent…

In today's world, only Yun Luofeng dared to say this! This girl was unruly and domineering. Even if God offended her, she would fight against God, let alone the people on this continent.

Jun Fengling finally understood why she had so many loyal subordinates, because every word she said could easily arouse their emotions, and made people believe her unconditionally…

Thinking of this, she turned her eyes to the girl standing in the crowd.

She looked strikingly beautiful in her snow-white robe. With an arrogant look, she stood in the breeze, releasing a proud and domineering aura. She never belonged to a little pond, and as long as her time came, she would roam in the boundless sea where she really belonged.

This was her destiny!

Jun Fengling felt lucky that her son met Yun Luofeng in the vast sea of people…and gained her love.

"Where is my grandson-in-law's mother?

Yun Luo looked around with his eyes wide open. Before he came here, he had heard that Yun Xiao's mother was still alive, so the first person he wanted to meet here was her…

"Master Yun."

Jun Fengling smiled and walked up to him, "I am Yun Xiao's mother. I should thank you for raising such an excellent granddaughter so that I can have such a perfect daughter-in-law."

"Of course," Yun Luo said proudly. If he had a tail, he would have stuck up his tail high into the sky, "My granddaughter is the best girl in the world."

Fortunately, he didn't have a tail.

As if feeling Yun Luofeng's reproachful eyes, Yun Luo coughed and tried to keep a low profile, "Actually, I liked Yun Xiao very much the first moment I saw him and I had long been planning to make him my grandson-in-law! Yun Xiao's mother, now that we're both here, why don't we hold a wedding for them? Then I won't need to worry about them anymore. By the way, where is Yun Xiao?"

Yun Luofeng's face darkened and she sighed, "Yun Xiao is away and it might take him some time to come back. We can hold their wedding after he comes back."

"Oh, I see," Yun Luo said in a downcast voice. "Then we'll have to wait a few days more. Anyway, the wedding cannot be delayed once again. Let's hold it as soon as Yun Xiao comes back."

"That would be the best."

Finding the topic they were both interested in, Jun Fengling and Yun Luo smiled at each other with pleasure.

"Xiao'er also said that he wanted to hold the wedding as soon as you came here. Now we are all here, it's just the right time to do it." Jun Fengling smiled and walked up to Yun Luo, "From now on, we are one family. Please make the Ye Family your home. We're really glad to live with you."

Then the two persons, who couldn't wait to see their children get married, began to discuss the details of the wedding as if there was no one else present…

Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her mouth and looked up into the blue sky, a worried look in her eyes.

Yun Xiao, when will you come back?

After a long discussion, Yun Luo finally went to the Ye Family with the others.

To Yun Luofeng's surprise, Yun Luo hit it off with Ye Tian, the Ye Family's old diehard, and the two soon became tea friends and enjoyed tea together every day, regretting they hadn't met earlier. Due to this Yun Luofeng suffered a great loss. The spiritual teas stored in her space ring were almost all exhausted.

Especially Ye Tian, compared with the stingy Yun Luo, he was so generous as to treat his guests with the spiritual tea. The Ye Family had to receive guests every day recently, and even the Emperor had visited the Ye Family several times, just to take a sip of the spiritual tea…

That night.

The night was as cool as water. After returning to her room, Yun Luofeng closed the door and called Huohuo via soul communication.

After quite a while, Huohuo, sleepy-eyed, pushed the door and entered.

"Master, what happened?"

"Huohuo," Yun Luofeng said with a serious look, "we're leaving the Ye Family tonight."

"Ah?"

Huohuo paused and looked at Yun Luofeng in surprise, "Master, you are going to leave here?"

"Yes, I've been getting increasingly upset lately, and I feel that Yun Xiao must have had an accident! So, I have to leave here to find him!"

Though the one-month period that they had set hadn't expired, she could not wait any longer. She would go out to look for him anyway!

"Master, are you going to run away from home? Aren't you going to say goodbye to the Ye Family people?"

"They wouldn't let me go if they knew it," Yun Luofeng said, raising her eyebrows, "so I'll just leave them a letter."

"Okay," Huohuo said solemnly, "I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Then let's set out now."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes.

Yun Xiao, you must wait for me! No matter where you are, I will find you!

"But, Master, the continent is so large! Do you know where to find him?" Huohuo blinked and asked curiously.

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "I don't know, but I think I can find him by following my feeling. I won't stop until I find him. Be it over the sky or under the ground, I'll search every corner of the world!"

As Yun Luofeng had made up her mind, Huohuo said nothing more. She quietly walked to Yun Luofeng and looked up at her beautiful and resolute face.

"Master, let's go."

Yun Luofeng had put her luggage into the space ring, so they went straight out without packing up.

Taking a final look at the Ye Residence, Yun Luofeng turned around and walked into the misty night…

The next day, a shrill cry was heard throughout the Ye Family, and everyone was startled and rushed into Yun Luofeng's room. Inside the room, Lin Ruobai was crying bitterly, holding a letter in her hand.

"Master, you promised me you'd never desert me again, but now you forgot me again! Why didn't you take me with you?"

Lin Ruobai seemed to be extremely sad, and tears kept running down from her eyes.

Jun Fengling was stunned and rushed to take the letter from Lin Ruobai's hand. After she read it, she could not help but sigh.

"Jun'er, did Feng 'er say where she was going?" Ye Jingchen asked, his eyes full of worry.

Jun Fengling gave a wry smile, "She said she was going to find Xiao 'er and asked us not to worry about her. She would be back soon."

"Jun'er," Ye Jingchen patted Jun Fengling's back and tried to comfort her, "I have just sent people to check. Huohuo is away too. Though Huohuo is shy and unsociable, she is quite powerful. With her protection, Feng'er will be safe. You can rest reassured."

"No!" Jun Fengling shook her head, "I can't rest assured. Brother Ye, please send someone to find them!"

These two really gave her a headache…

"Alright," Ye Jingchen said tenderly, "I'll send all our guards to search for them! You can take a rest. I'll take care of things here."

The Xuanyin Valley.

The white fog swirled around it and made it look ethereal.

A group of white-clad maids lightly walked into the pavilion and placed fruit trays onto the stone table.

In the pavilion, a white-robed man turned to the gorgeous girl sitting beside him and slightly raised the corners of his mouth, "Yu'er, the ancestor of our Xuanyin Valley foretold that today a man would appear in the Xuanyin Mountains, who would become the king of the continent, so we must establish a close relationship with him. For the sake of the Xuanyin Valley, I'm asking you to sacrifice yourself."

The gorgeous woman paused, a dim light in her beautiful eyes. "Father, that young lord remains unconscious. What should I do?"

The man smiled, "According to our ancestor's prophecy, he'll wake up sooner or later. How can he become the king of the world if he remains unconscious? Besides, I want to hold a wedding for you and him first. What has been done cannot be undone. It'll be too late for him to change anything after he wakes up…"

He didn't mind sacrificing his only daughter for the sake of the Xuanyin Valley!

Nothing was more important to him than profits.

"Yes, I see."

Hunyu raised her gorgeous face, her face resolute.

She didn't mind marrying a stranger if it could revitalize the Xuanyin Valley. Besides, the man was not only handsome but also had great potential. It was not a bad choice to marry him.

"But Father," Hunyu rolled her eyes and asked, "the young lord is still unconscious, so I don't know whether he has been married or not. If he already has a wife, do I have to be his concubine?"

The man looked at Hunyu and smiled faintly. "Yu'er, I don't know whether he has a fiancée or not, but I can tell that he is still a virgin. If you become his first woman, you'll always have an important position in his heart!"

Hunyu was relieved when she heard this. She smiled and stood up. "Father, I'm going back to my room."

Then she turned away and walked slowly toward the backyard…

Looking at her receding figure, the man smiled.

Instead of returning to her room, Hunyu walked into a luxurious room. On the big bed in the room, a man lay quietly. He frowned as if suffering a great pain, but even so, no one could ignore his kingly aura. This man, even in the pain, didn't lose his kingly aura! He was so powerful that her heart began to beat violently when she looked at him.

Hunyu slowed down and slowly walked toward the man.

"I don't know what happened to you and why you became like this. Even our physicians can't find out the cause of your illness." She smiled softly and reached out her slender, jade-like fingers to caress his face, "But don't worry. I'll wake you up. A man like you shouldn't be stuck like this forever."

Her hand was about to fall on the man's handsome face…

At that time, with a boom, a strong spiritual energy came out from the man's body and instantly slammed Hunyu's body away.

Poof!

Hunyu spat out a mouthful of blood and looked up at the man in shock only to find that he was still lying in bed, unconscious and motionless.

"Why, why did it happen?"

The man, even unconscious, was still resisting her touch…

He didn't even allow her to touch his face! It felt like a virtuous woman trying to guard her chastity for her husband.

"Miss, what happened?"

Hearing the noise in the room, the guards guarding outside hurriedly broke into the room.

Hunyu quickly wiped the blood from her lower mouth and stood up from the ground, her face as mild and aloof as usual.

"Nothing happened. I just had a fall. Don't make a fuss. You can leave now."

"Yes!" The guards didn't dare to say anything more, made an obeisance and left.

Hunyu didn't want to stay here long. She turned her head and looked at the unconscious man in bed, a complex gleam in her beautiful eyes. She didn't know whether it was right or not to take her father's order!

Neither did she know whether she had made a huge mistake to fall in love with this man at first sight…

Even if she had, she was willing to continue this mistake.

Thinking of this, Hunyu turned around and disappeared into the bright sunshine.

…

In a jungle not far from Xuanyin Mountain, when Yun Luofeng was pushing aside the tangled grasses with her sword, she smelled a faint smell of blood.

"Master, let me check it."

Also smelling it, Huohuo jumped and quickly disappeared into the distance. After quite a while, her cry of surprise was heard, "Master, it's Qin Yuan. He's injured."

Qin Yuan?

Yun Luofeng was stunned and quickly ran towards her direction. Then she found Qin Yuan who was lying in a cave, unconscious.

It seemed that Qin Yuan had been lying here for a long time and the blood under his body had turned brown. His breathing was so weak that it seemed it could disappear at any moment.

Seeing Qin Yuan's condition, Yun Luofeng felt her heart miss a beat.

Did Yun Xiao really have an accident?

She really regretted it. She should not have allowed him to leave alone because she was over-confident in his power.

"Huohuo, get out of the way."

Yun Luofeng got serious and hurriedly asked Huohuo to step aside. Then she took a spiritual herb out of the space ring and fed it into Qin Yuan's mouth. However, perhaps because Qin Yuan was too seriously wounded, this spiritual herb didn't work on him. Having no time to think, Yun Luofeng took out a handful of spiritual herbs and stuck them into his mouth.

"Ahem!"

Choking on the juices from the spiritual herbs, Qin Yuan coughed and slowly opened his eyes, only to see a beautiful and familiar face that was filled with rage, and he was startled.

"Mi… Mistress, why are you here?"

Qin Yuan had not recovered from his wounds, so his voice was weak and faintly timid.

"Where is Yun Xiao?"

Yun Luofeng asked in a cold voice, raising her eyebrows.

Qin Yuan gave a wry smile. "Several days ago, Master found the whereabouts of Bai Su. We tracked him here and Master had successfully caught him. However, when Master was going to kill him, he suddenly had a breakthrough…"

The technique Yun Xiao cultivated was a bit special. Every time he had a breakthrough, he would become extremely vulnerable.

Who would expect that he had a breakthrough in the fight with Bai Su, which immediately crippled him!

"Bai Su took the chance to attack and seriously injure him. I tried my best to take Master away and hide in the Xuanyin Mountains, both of us severely injured. However, unexpectedly, we met the disciples of the Xuanyin Valley…"

"Those people took Master and drove me away. I couldn't beat them, so I wanted to go back to report to you, but I fainted when I walked here."

Then Qin Yuan carefully looked at Yun Luofeng, "Besides, when I woke up from time to time these days, I overheard some passers-by say that the Xuanyin Valley's heiress Hunyu was going to marry a man who was picked up by them from Xuanyin Mountain a few days ago. If I'm not wrong, the man is Master."

Yun Luofeng's face darkened, her eyes filled with intense murderous desire, which looked really horrifying.

Looking at her black face, for fear that she would misunderstand Yun Xiao, Qin Yuan hurriedly explained, "Mistress, this matter has nothing to do with Master. He was in a coma when I left him, and he couldn't wake up so soon. I think they want to force a marriage upon him and rape him!"

Yun Luofeng's face turned even blacker after hearing Qin Yuan's words.

Knowing that he had said something wrong, Qin Yuan tried to explain again, "No, I take back what I said. Even if they want to force themselves upon Master, they can't! Unless the Xuanyin Valley's heiress wants to commit suicide! Master planted a seal into his body just in case."

"What's this about?" Yun Luofeng asked in a low voice.

Qin Yuan swallowed hard. "With that seal, if a woman wants to do something improper to him when he loses his consciousness, the spiritual energy in his body will automatically strike, leaving no chance to that woman. But of course, it also has a serious consequence. If the seal strikes for too many times, the spiritual energy in his body will go out of control and make him explode!"

He would rather die with the women who coveted him than leave her any chance.

Yun Xiao knew the specialness of his cultivation technique, so he planted the seal into his body long before, in case of the situation today.

"Mistress, Master is really faithful to you!"

Yun Luofeng looked cold. "Why didn't Yun Xiao ever tell me about this?"

"Master doesn't want you to worry about him. He just wants to do everything he can to protect you."

Yun Luofeng felt her heart missed a beat. Indeed, Yun Xiao had been staying by her side all these years. This man, who had acquired a sublime status, was willing to reduce himself to dust for her…

"Qin Yuan, wait here for me. I'll be back soon."

"Mistress."

Seeing Yun Luofeng was going to leave, Qin Yuan became anxious, "You can't go there. They're more powerful than you. If anything goes wrong, how can Master survive?"

Yun Luofeng paused and said without looking back, "Over the years, it's always been Yun Xiao who protected me. He has done so much for me, but I've never done anything for him."

"So… this time, let me protect him! I will take him back even at the expense of my own life!"

She wouldn't mind giving them a bloodbath!

Without stopping, Yun Luofeng strode away, her steps firm and stable, her face stunningly beautiful.

The Xuanyin Valley was decorated with lanterns and streamers and permeated with a jubilant atmosphere.

Today, the Xuanyin Valley's heiress was going to be married, and all the powers had come to congratulate her, all with a polite, hypocritical smile on their faces.

Boom!

At this moment, a loud noise came from outside the valley and attracted everyone's attention.

"Who dares to make trouble at my daughter's wedding?" Valley Master asked in a cold voice, his face darkened.

As soon as he stopped, the bodies of the guards guarding the gate of the Xuanyin Valley were suddenly thrown in from outside. Their bodies scattered on the ground and soon dyed the floor red…

At the same time, a girl in a blood-stained robe slowly walked in with a little girl, her eyes wicked, aggressive, and filled with intense killing intent.

"Who are you? How dare you do this here?" Valley Master cried out loud.

The girl raised her eyebrows and slowly turned her eyes to Hunyu who was in a bright-red bridal gown.

"Where is Yun Xiao?"

Yun Xiao?

Stunned, everyone looked at each other in astonishment.

Valley Master's face turned blacker. "Miss, today is a big day for my daughter. If you want to attend the wedding banquet, you will be greatly welcomed! But if you come here to make trouble, then don't blame me for being rude! By the way, who is Yun Xiao? I don't know any person called this name!"

Yun Luofeng answered expressionlessly, "Yun Xiao is my fiancé, the man you picked up in the Xuanyin Mountains the other day."

Upon hearing this, Hunyu turned pale and looked at Yun Luofeng in astonishment with her beautiful eyes.

She was… the young lord's fiancée?

Valley Master's eyes turned grim. " I don't know what you're talking about! I found that young lord lying on the side of the road unconscious, so I picked him up. Last night, he woke up and proposed to my daughter. He never mentioned he had a fiancée.

"Really?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "If he has woken up, why isn't he here? How can a bridegroom be absent from his wedding?"

Valley Master looked a bit embarrassed. The man was still in a coma, and if he was carried here, people would think that the Xuanyin Valley's heiress couldn't find a decent a man to marry and had to force a man to marry her, taking advantage of his perilous state.

So, he cleared his throat and continued, "Miss, although he has regained consciousness, he doesn't feel very well and can't come to attend the wedding ceremony. However, he had told me that today a woman would come here to make trouble. That woman has been cheekily pestering him, and he had been extremely vexed by her. This woman he talked about must be you!"

For all the guests, Valley Master had a good reputation, so they believed him and began to point fingers at Yun Luofeng. Those people's eyes were filled with contempt.

Huohuo got angry and wanted to spit fire, but Yun Luofeng stopped her.

She slightly lowered her eyes and asked through soul communication, "Xiao Mo, do you have any way to help me become a god-level spirit cultivator in an instant?"

Xiao Mo pondered. "Yes! But the cost is great! With this method, you can become a god-level spirit cultivator immediately, and unlike those who made a breakthrough with the help of external forces, your foundation will be solid. But you still have to be prepared for the bad consequence.

"Whatever the consequence is, I am willing to bear it! Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and said solemnly. She didn't even ask Xiao Mo what the consequence would be.

Because no matter what happened, she would take it on her own.

"Then I will pass on that power to you."

Xiao Mo's voice sounded somewhat helpless. He knew that no matter how he tried to persuade her, she would not change her mind. In this case, he could only try his best to help her.

Boom!

Suddenly, a powerful force entered her soul, and she broke through in an instant.

There was an immeasurably vast difference between the power of a god-level spirit cultivator and a sky-level one. Only when you entered this realm, you would know how weak a sky-level cultivator was…

If a god-level spirit cultivator's power was an ocean, then that of a sky-level one was only a small puddle! The difference was simply immeasurable!

_What… what was going on here?_

The guests were all stunned and stared at Yun Luofeng in astonishment.

_Why did she suddenly break through, and become a powerful god-level spirit cultivator?_

Becoming a god-level spirit cultivator at such a young age, she had even exceeded the talent of the heiress of the Xuanyin Valley.

"Let me ask you one last time, where is Yun Xiao!"

Yun Luofeng raised her head, and the killing intent in her eyes grew more intense.

Valley Master's face darkened and he ordered coldly, "Guards, come on, kill her!"

In a moment, the guards of the Xuanyin Valley all took out their weapons and rushed towards Yun Luofeng…

Yun Luofeng clenched her long sword and ran into the crowd like a bolt of lightning. Every time she moved her arms, a bloody head dropped to the ground. Her mind was filled with Qin Yuan's words and the only thing she knew was to kill, kill, and kill…

_If any woman other than her touched Yun Xiao, the spiritual energy in his body would automatically strike the woman. If it struck for too many times, he would explode._

Qin Yuan's words echoed in her mind and the invisible murderous aura around her began to spread, making the whole courtyard shrouded in an oppressive atmosphere.

"Anyone who hurts Yun Xiao shall die!

The whole earth was dyed red by blood, and even the sky turned red as if being burned with fire.

Soon, all the guards lay in a pool of blood, and then she turned her blood-shot eyes to Valley Master and Hunyu.

"You're crazy."

The guests, who had been hiding off to the side, couldn't stand her cruelty anymore, and an angry roar went up from the crowd.

"Just for a man, you killed so many innocent lives like a beast. Aren't you afraid of hell?"

The girl burst into laughter. Her wild laughter echoed throughout the sky.

"Hell? Why should I fear it?"

Yes, for her, hell was unworthy of her fear! She wasn't even afraid of God, so why should she be afraid of hell?

The crowd stared at her domineering face, dumbfounded. How bold she was to say such words? Unfortunately, no matter how strong she was, she was only a god-level low-rank spirit cultivator, while Valley Master was a god-level high-rank spirit cultivator. How could she beat him?

"You'll regret you said that!"

Valley Master, his face black with rage, waved his sleeve, and a spiritual energy flew out of it and struck at Yun Luofeng.

Spotting Valley Master's movements, Yun Luofeng moved her body and dodged it, and the spiritual energy hit the artificial hill behind her and left a big hole in it…

"Squeak!"

At this time, a small milk-white hamster secretly climbed onto Valley Master's head, proudly stood on his head to show off his prowess, and then bit his scalp —

"Ah!"

A shrill voice broke out. Feeling that the hamster's sharp teeth left two deep holes on his head, Valley Master waved his hands and tried to catch it…

Milk Tea deftly dodged it, jumped to the ground and sneered at Valley Master, "Idiot, you think you can catch me? Tut"

Valley Master's face greatly changed and the others also widened their eyes in shock…

_Did… this gold-seeking hamster just speak?_

_Was it a god-level spirit cultivator?_

_It was said that the gold-seeking hamster was a weak spiritual beast, so how could he reach this level?_


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 941-950

At the same time, a golden light flashed, and in the blink of an eye, numerous gold-seeking hamsters suddenly appeared in the tidy and clean courtyard. These hamsters all released their auras and startled Valley Master once again.

"How… how is it possible?" Valley Master retreated a few paces, his voice trembling, "Most of these gold-seeking hamsters are sky-level spirit cultivators, and two of them are even god-level spirit cultivators. Are these really gold-seeking hamsters?"

At first, in the hamster tribe, only Milk Tea and the Queen were strong. With the help of medicinal herbs, all the gold-seeking hamsters made progress rapidly, and now most of them had become sky-level spirit cultivators.

They were the strongest troop of Yun Luofeng!

"Huohuo, you watch these people with the hamster tribe. No one is allowed to leave without my permission. I'll go find Yun Xiao."

Saying this, Yun Luofeng disappeared instantly, and her white figure flashed away like a phantom.

Perhaps out of intuition, she headed for the room where Yun Xiao was in…

The moment she pushed the door open, she saw a handsome face.

He frowned as if he was suffering a great pain.

"Master, the effects of his last breakthrough haven't dissipated. If you want to keep him safe and sound, help him assimilate the breakthrough. Otherwise, his life will be endangered." In her soul, Xiao Mo's voice rang.

Yun Luofeng understood what Xiao Mo meant and had been mentally prepared for it, or else she wouldn't have risked her life to forcibly make herself a god-level spirit cultivator in a moment…

"Yun Xiao, I'm here."

She slowly walked to Yun Xiao and gently stroked his handsome face, smiling sweetly. "You're a fool. You've done so many things for me, but you never told me about it and didn't let me share it with you."

"From now on, I will work harder until I can equal you in strength… "

She leaned over, kissed his cold, thin lips, and gently took off his clothes.

As if feeling her breath, he relaxed his tightly-knitted brows and the painful look disappeared from his face.

Yun Luofeng didn't notice that at that moment, two faint halos appeared over her and Yun Xiao, and gradually blended into one.

"Yun Xiao, you…"

Yun Luofeng wanted to continue only to find the unconscious man had opened his eyes. When she was about to ask Xiao Mo what was going on, the man under her suddenly turned over and pressed her under his body…

The man kissed her lips hard, and the tenderness in his black eyes was replaced by a haze…

Yun Luofeng realized that he hadn't woken up and the effects of his last breakthrough hadn't disappeared. He moved just now because the dual cultivation stimulated his body and aroused his instinctive reaction.

Ouch!

Feeling a sharp pain on her private parts, Yun Luofeng fiercely bit Yun Xiao's shoulder. "Yun Xiao, get off me!"

He didn't stop, but his movement became tenderer. Even in a coma, he still intuitively followed her order out of fear that she might be hurt because of his movements…

Undeniably, the effect of their first dual cultivation was great! After this vigorous bed exercise, Yun Luofeng, who had just become a god-level spirit cultivator, broke through again.

After a long time, the man on the bed finally stopped and fell asleep with satisfaction. The painful look on his face had disappeared, and a faint smile was hovering on his lips.

Yun Luofeng rubbed her aching body, turned her head to look at the man who was sleeping, and dangerously narrowed her eyes. "I'll settle accounts with you after you wake up!"

Then Yun Luofeng tried to relax her right arm only to find that her right arm was completely senseless. She froze and asked, "Xiao Mo, my hand…"

"Master, this is the consequence of your forced breakthrough."

Xiao Mo gave a bitter smile. If it was in the past, he would certainly be ecstatic about Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao's dual cultivation. However, after Yun Luofeng began to have dual cultivation with Yun Xiao, he kept silent.

After all, the price of this dual cultivation was too high.

Yun Luofeng calmly gazed at the sky outside the room, and said with a mild voice, "It's just an arm. Compared with Yun Xiao's life, it's not that important. I can accept this. Without the right arm, I can still fight with my left arm."

"Master…"

Xiao Mo had mixed feelings. He was literally the matchmaker of the two. If it weren't for him, she would not have saved Yun Xiao.

But now, she became disabled in order to save Yun Xiao!

Even though her right arm was still there, so what? What was the use of a senseless arm?

"Xiao Mo, keep it secret. Don't tell Yun Xiao about it." Yun Luofeng lowered her eyes, and affectionately gazed at Yun Xiao with her dark eyes. She gently stroked his handsome face with her left hand and smiled sweetly. "I don't want him to feel guilty."

Did she really not mind the fact that her right hand had become senseless?

No!

Though her right arm was important to her, it was not as important as Yun Xiao.

So she didn't regret it!

The man in bed seemed to feel something, and his eyes slowly opened. Different from just now, his eyes were no longer hazy, but rather cold. However…

When he saw Yun Luofeng lying beside him, he was stunned.

"Feng…'er?"

His deep and hoarse voice was full of disbelief, and his eyes were fixed on Yun Luofeng's face.

"You woke up?"

Raising her eyebrows and smiling, Yun Luofeng turned over and sat on Yun Xiao's body. With a wicked smile, she pinched his chest hard with her left hand.

"I never expected that you were so crazy in bed."

Yun Xiao frowned slightly and a series of blurred images flashed through his mind. As his mind became increasingly clear, the blurred images became clear too…

"Does it ring a bell?

Yun Luofeng held her arms across her chest and gazed at the man underneath her with a smile. "Tell me, how I should punish you for this?"

Yun Xiao finally remembered what happened just now, and his eyes changed. At this time, his expressions kept changing and he no longer looked cold. An excited light flickered through his dark eyes, and he raised his hand and firmly held Yun Luofeng in his arms.

"You can punish me as much as you like. Candle or whip, anything you pick."

The man hugged Yun Luofeng tightly as if trying to make her a part of his body.

She had come…

She came here to find him and made him a real man!

Yun Xiao had never experienced such joy.

"Next time, I'll be on top of you!" Yun Luofeng pushed Yun Xiao's chest away, squinted her eyes and said threateningly.

"Okay," Yun Xiao's voice was hoarse and ambiguous, "why don't we try it once again now? You can stay on top this time."

"Yun Xiao!"

A gleam flashed through Yun Luofeng's eyes and as she was going to refute him, he had cupped her face with his hands and sealed her mouth with his cold, thin lips.

The whole room was shrouded in a pink, romantic atmosphere.

…

The Xuanyin Valley.

All the guests cowered in a corner, looking in horror at the little girl in the scarlet robe and none of them dared to stand up…

Just now, someone of the Xuanyin Valley tried to catch Huohuo to threaten Yun Luofeng. However, before he could reach Huohuo, he was burned to ashes by the flame she spat out.

Yes!

Without any extra movement, the little girl spat out a flame towards the god-level low-rank spirit cultivator and killed him in an instant! Therefore, let alone the guests, even Valley Master who was the most powerful one among them, didn't dare to do anything to her…

"Anyone else?

Huohuo stepped on the artificial hill, arrogantly raised her chin and looked down at the crowd.

"Who else wants to catch me? Come out! I'll leave him a complete body!"

The crowd shuddered and shrank, trying to hide their presence from her eyes.

Huohuo looked around and her eyes rested on Hunyu's fair-skinned face.

Like a proud Phoenix, she swaggered towards Hunyu.

"Tut, why do you need a man so desperately, forcing him to marry you when he is in a coma?"

Hunyu's face changed, "I didn't do anything wrong. We're in love with each other. It's you who are trying to break us up!"

As the Xuanyin Valley's heiress, she enjoyed a noble status. How could she allow anyone to humiliate her like this? Even at the expense of her life, she would never admit that she tried to rape a man while he was unconscious!

It was not her concern whether Yun Luofeng could find the man or not…

Even if she found him, in his current state, he couldn't say anything. At that time, the public opinion would only be in favor of her!

"In love with you? Can you tell me who's in love with you?"

Suddenly, a lazy and wicked voice came from behind. Then, another cold voice rang, piercing into her heart and making her shudder.

"Not me."

When she heard Yun Luofeng's voice, her face didn't change. However, the next moment, her face turned ghastly pale and she turned her head to look at the two slowly coming from the direction of the setting sun.

The afterglow of the sunset poured down into every corner of the Xuanyin Valley. In the light of the sunset, the girl's snow-white robe glowed with a faint sheen. With a freezing aura, the cold-faced man closely followed her steps. His icy eyes were as sharp as daggers, as if they were able to kill.

"How…how can you…?"

Hunyu covered her mouth in shock, her beautiful little face ghastly pale.

Wasn't he unconscious? Why did he suddenly appear here?

"Yun Xiao," the white-clad girl raised the corners of her lips, "this woman almost became your wife. Don't you want to say something to her?"

His wife?

Yun Xiao frowned.

All he knew was that he had been taken away by the people of the Xuanyin Valley, and he had no idea what had happened next. Of course, he didn't know the Xuanyin Valley people planned to make him marry Hunyu when he was in a coma…

"I'll only have you as my wife," the man raised his cold face, "if anyone else dares to pretend to be my wife, she'll have one and only end."

Death!

The murderous aura surged out of his body. His black figure flashed and the next moment, he appeared in front of Hunyu. A sharp thorn suddenly appeared in his hand, and he stabbed it into Hunyu's heart…

He would only have Yun Luofeng as his woman!

Anyone who annoyed Yun Luofeng would only have one end!

Hunyu shuddered, looked down at her broken chest, and stared at Yun Xiao in shock.

"I saved you. Why did you… "

Why did you kill me?

Until she died, she didn't get an answer from Yun Xiao. She didn't hurt him and she just wanted to become his wife while he was unconscious.

Why did he kill her for such a small matter?

Bang!

Hunyu's body fell to the ground. With her eyes wide open, she died with an everlasting grievance.

"Hahaha!

Seeing his daughter die, Valley Master didn't feel sad but laughed wildly.

"You fools! We Xuanyin Valley used to be so strong that all the kingdoms united together couldn't defeat us, but now we are reduced to the current situation! Do you know why?"

Valley Master sneered, "That's because our powerful masters have all left here, including my father, who was already a sage-level spirit cultivator! But my father placed a seal into Yu'er's body. If she died, he will appear! I never expected that you would dare to kill Yu'er!"

That was why Valley Master hadn't stopped Yun Xiao just now. It was worth it to sacrifice a daughter for the revitalization of the Xuanyin Valley! It was a pity that the one who his ancestors asked them to fawn on had become the Xuanyin Valley's enemy.

Since Yun Xiao couldn't become his man, then he could only kill him before he grew up!

"Who killed my granddaughter?

As soon as Valley Master finished, an old voice suddenly came from the sky. At the same time, a powerful pressing power came from above, and all the guests who came to attend the wedding had knelt on the floor and couldn't move.

"Master! Flee!"

Huohuo cried out in alarm. Her body had turned stiff under the pressing power and her eyes were filled with fear, "This man is very strong. Run!"

"Milk Tea, Huohuo, go back and wait for me."

Looking at the hamsters that clearly couldn't resist the pressure, Yun Luofeng waved her hand and took them all back.

Looking at Yun Luofeng's movements, Yun Xiao frowned. From what he knew of Yun Luofeng, she used to use her right hand, but now she used her left hand when taking back the hamsters.

Why?

Unfortunately, Yun Xiao didn't have the time to think about it. The old man in the sky had begun to attack Yun Luofeng.

He rushed toward Yun Luofeng, held her waist and moved a few steps sideways with her. Yun Xiao looked deep into Yun Luofeng's eyes and said, "Wait for me off to the side. I'll deal with him." Then he let go of the girl in his arms, and a deadly light flashed through his cold, dark eyes.

"Father," Valley Master glared at Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao, and turned to the old man, "This man is the person in our ancestor's prophecy."

As the former Master of the Xuanyin Valley, how could the old man not know their ancestor's prophecy?

His aloof eyes turned to Yun Xiao, and he pondered for a while, "He is that man? In that case, the man can't die yet! But he'll be a trouble here. Let me lock him up first!"

With that in mind, the old man placed his finger on a random spot in the air…

Suddenly, a black hole appeared in front of Yun Xiao, which grew larger and larger until it swallowed him up.

"Yun Xiao!"

Yun Luofeng rushed up to catch him, but before her hand reached him, he had disappeared before her eyes…

"Where did you take Yun Xiao?

Yun Luofeng clenched her fists tightly and stared at the old man coldly, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Haha!"

Before the old man answered her, Valley Master rushed to say, "Your man has been swallowed up by my father's black hole. He has completely disappeared from the world. You'll never see him again! Haha!"

He has completely disappeared from the world. You'll never see him again!…

Yun Luofeng's pupils suddenly constricted. All the noises around her seemed to be gone and only these words echoed in her mind.

Yun Xiao had disappeared?

He had left her forever?

"No!"

A blood-curdling cry resounded throughout the sky.

The girl's eyes turned red, and spiritual energies ceaselessly surged out of her body. She stared at the old man's wrinkled face.

"I want all of you to die with Yun Xiao!"

Even at the cost of her life!

At this moment, no one noticed that the spiritual energy surging out of her body didn't dissipate in the air, but was absorbed by something unknown…

Yun Xiao!

In her mind, except for Yun Xiao's face, there was only one thing left – to kill!

She wanted everyone here to die with him!

Once again, blood had reddened the whole courtyard…

Even the guests couldn't survive Yun Luofeng's wrath and fell into a pool of blood before they could call for help.

The old man looked indifferently at the girl who was fighting madly with her sword, and a sarcastic smile flashed through his eyes. Then, he dove sharply, landed in front of Yun Luofeng, and hit her chest hard…

For an instant, Yun Luofeng felt a burning pain in her insides, as if she had been burned alive, and the pain was simply unbearable.

Was this the power of a sage-level spirit cultivator?

How could she face the spirit cultivators above sage levels if she couldn't even defeat a sage-level spirit cultivator?

But she didn't want to throw in the towel!

She didn't want to die here! At least not before she avenged Yun Xiao…

"Do you hate?"

A voice that seemed to come from the sky rang in her soul.

Hate?

How could she not hate?

"I can help you deal with these people, but as a condition, you need to bring me up."

Yun Luofeng was stunned.

Before she figured out what had happened, countless vines suddenly appeared on the ground. These vines quickly grew towards the old man as if they were alive.

The old man stared in astonishment, wondering what had happened. While he was stunned, the vines popping up from underground had fastened his body firmly and were tearing at his limbs!

"Ah!"

The tearing pain made him scream, his face turned pale with pain, and cold sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"What are these things?

Valley Master was completely stunned. He gaped at the vines that had tied up his father, His eyes glazed.

"Who are you? Yun Luofeng asked in a low voice, as the red light in her eyes dissipated. "Why are you helping me?"

"Not long ago, you took me away from the auction house and accidentally dripped a drop of your blood onto my root, so I began to produce consciousness. With that drop of blood, we've made a contract, so you can't die."

The auction house?

Yun Luofeng paused, "Are you the tree seed?"

At the auction, Xiao Mo told her that the tree seed was very special, but she didn't expect a tree could have consciousness.

"I finally got a chance to contact you today, and soon my consciousness will disappear, so let me finish," the voice sounded again. "Master, you must bring me up. After you become a sage-level spirit cultivator, you can go to other continents, where you will come across countless risks. But if you take me with you, I can help you."

Bring it up?

What did it mean?

When Yun Luofeng wanted to continue to ask it things, her soul shook and she could feel that the consciousness disappeared…

"Yun Luofeng, what is this monster you summoned?"

Valley Master wielded his sword to cut the vines, only to find that these vines were as hard as diamond and too hard to cut off, no matter how hard he tried. The old man was almost suffocated by them, his eyes wide open and bloodshot, and his limbs seemed like they would be torn off at any moment.

"Where is Yun Xiao?

Losing her mind at first, Yun Luofeng was unable to think rationally. But now she could tell that Valley Master must be lying after she came to her senses.

Yun Xiao must still be alive.

"Haha."

Hearing her words, the old man laughed sarcastically and said in his old, dry voice, "If you don't let me go, you'll never see him again in your life!"

"Really?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "Little Tree, tear him apart!"

Taking her order, the vines began to pull harder on the old man's limbs. The old man hurriedly shouted because the vines were going to tear his limbs off his body, "Stop, stop now! I promise you I'll let you see him again as soon as you let me go."

At this point, the old man finally conceded and yielded to Yun Luofeng.

Go with the flow! As for revenge, there will be plenty of opportunities for me!

As soon as the old man conceded, he felt that the vines tearing at him relaxed, and he heaved a sigh of relief…

TEAR!

However, the next minute, a space-tearing noise was heard. The old man suddenly froze and raised his eyes. When he saw a hand reaching out of the black hole, his eyes suddenly widened.

"Impossible, this is impossible!

His face turned ghastly pale, and he gaped in horror at the cold-looking man who had climbed out of the black hole.

"Feng'er."

Ignoring the old man, Yun Xiao rushed to Yun Luofeng, a worried look in his dark eyes. "The old man's space was too hard, so it took me some time to tear it open. Have you been injured?"

The old man almost spat blood when he heard his words.

Where the h*ll was this guy from? He had locked him up in the black hole, but he had torn it?

Was this guy… really just a sage-level spirit cultivator?

"Yun Xiao, are you…alright?"

No one knew how afraid she was when she saw Yun Xiao disappear. She never wanted to go through that fear again! Yun Luofeng hugged him tightly with her left hand, and stuck her head into his arms, a happy smile on her lips.

Thank God! He came back safely!

Suddenly, Yun Xiao took Yun Luofeng's right hand, frowning, "What's wrong with your right hand?"

Yun Luofeng paused. She was so excited about Xiao's return that she forgot to hide her disabled right hand. Besides, as discreet and cautious as Yun Xiao was, she couldn't hide it from his eyes for long. Thinking of this, Yun Luofeng felt a little guilty. She looked at the dumfounded Valley Master and rolled her eyes, "He maimed my right hand."

Valley Master was still shocked by Yun Xiao's return. Hearing her words, he stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

"Nonsense!"

Valley Master was trembling with rage.

He didn't even touch her. When did he maim her?

Yun Xiao, however, believed every single word Yun Luofeng said. He turned his cold eyes to Valley Master, and a killing aura spread throughout the Xuanyin Valley…

Valley Master died miserably. The scene was so appalling that one could hardly bear the sight of it. Before he had the time to call for help, he had been cut into pieces by Yun Xiao, dying without a complete body.

Yun Luofeng smiled at Valley Master, who had been tortured to death, and the smile on her face spread. She felt sorry for him, but Yun Xiao was too important to her. Yun Xiao would be devastated if he learned that she maimed her own right hand to save him. It would be better to pass the buck to Xuanyin Valley.

That was the punishment for their coveting of Yun Xiao!

Yun Luofeng relaxed because Yun Xiao had returned safely. Then she sat on the ground with her knees crossed and put her consciousness into the God Code Space. She wanted to know what had happened to the tree seed.

At this moment, in the land of God Code Space, Xiao Mo and Huohuo both stared ahead with gaping eyes, as if they had seen a monster…

Yun Luofeng followed their eyes only to see a chubby baby in a Chinese-style chest covering sitting on the ground. Its face was blurred and couldn't be seen clearly. Giggling with joy, it seemed to be very curious about this new world.

And the tree that was planted here before… was completely gone.

"Xiao Mo, Huohuo, what's going on?" Yun Luofeng asked.

Huohuo shook her head, "I don't know. Just a moment ago, with a bang, the tree that tried to eat me exploded and changed into this baby…"

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Xiao Mo again.

Coming to his senses with a shudder, Xiao Mo said excitedly, "Master, we'll make a fortune! This is the legendary tree that can assume a human shape. Though it needs a chance to change into a human being, it will be very powerful once properly cultivated after it takes human shape! Oh, how lucky we are!"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "Why can't I see its face?"

"Master, this anthropomorphosis tree has no face or gender. You can set them for it. When it grows up, it will have the face you set for it. "

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin.

What kind of a face did she want the tree seed to have?

Suddenly, a cold face popped up in her mind. She wondered whether the baby would grow into a miniature Yun Xiao…

As the light flashed in Yun Luofeng's mind, the little baby's facial features became clear. He smiled brightly and waved his short arms toward Yun Luofeng, his eyes and nose exactly the same as Yun Xiao's…

Giggle

The chubby baby laughed delightfully. He opened his arms to Yun Luofeng as if asking her to hold him.

"Master, this baby was bullying me before he was born," Huohuo said, glaring at the chubby baby. "Now, I will teach him a good lesson and let him know he can't bully me again."

The chubby baby seemed not to understand what Huohuo was talking about, and he was still giggling, with a bright smile on his ruddy face.

Eager to teach him a lesson, Huohuo came up to the chubby baby. However, when she was just about to lift the chubby baby up and give him a good beating, the chubby baby stretched out a little finger and gently touched Huohuo between her eyebrows…

Huohuo paused.

Before she could figure out what had happened, numerous vines suddenly attacked her from behind and tied her up.

Giggle

Seeing Huohuo floundering in the vines, the chubby baby rolled around on the ground and waved his little hands and legs, expressing his inner happiness. It seemed that playing tricks on people was his interest.

Yun Luofeng slowly stepped forward and held the chubby baby up. "I'll call you Little Tree from now on."

Upon hearing this, Xiao Mo cast a contemptuous glance at Yun Luofeng. He knew that his Master was lame at naming. No matter Milk Tea or Little Tree, both were terrible names.

However, Little Tree liked this name very much. He grinned at Yun Luofeng with pleasure, his little hand stroked her face and the smile on his face grew bigger.

Xiao Mo's face darkened. What's wrong with this seedling? How could he like such a childish name?

"Little Tree, let Huohuo go," Yun Luofeng said, raising her eyebrows.

Little Tree looked unwillingly at Huohuo, his mouth puckering, and his eyes gazing at Yun Luofeng piteously.

"She was joking with you and didn't mean to hurt you. Let her go."

Hearing this, the smile on Little Tree's face disappeared, and he raised his small hand reluctantly…

In an instant, the vines all disappeared. With a bang, Huohuo fell from the sky and landed on the fertile ground.

"Master," Huohuo got up from the ground, glared at Little Tree and turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng with an aggrieved look, "he bullied me."

"You can bully him back," Yun Luofeng said with an evil smile, "I won't stop you."

Huohuo's voice suddenly stopped and she looked so piteous. Though Little Tree just took the shape of a human being, he was more dangerous than any spiritual beast, so she would not be so silly as to provoke him.

Giggle

Little Tree laughed defiantly and grimaced at Huohuo, and she was so angered by his provocation that she almost rushed up to fight with him. Little Tree, however, ignored Huohuo. His little hand scratched his bottom and, after a while, pulled a fruit out of his butt.

The fruit was translucent and shone like a green crystal… with the smell of his butt.

He offered the fruit to Yun Luofeng as if asking for credit.

"Master, this is Anthropomorphosis Fruit." Xiao Mo was quite pleased to see the green fruit offered by Little Tree. "If Milk Tea eats this fruit, he can take the shape of a human being."

Anthropomorphosis Fruit?

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and turned to Milk Tea.

Under her stare, Milk Tea felt his hair stand on end. He drew a long face and begged, "Master, may I refuse to eat this thing taken out of Little Tree's butt?

"No, you can't!"

"Then… can you give it to the Hamster Queen first? After all, she is also a god-level spirit cultivator, and she can also take this Anthropomorphosis Fruit."

Unfortunately, he was too naive.

Milk Tea wanted to hide behind the Hamster Queen, but Little Tree continued to scratch his bottom and pulled out another Anthropomorphosis Fruit…

He was desperate and looked at Yun Luofeng with a deathly gray face.

"One for each of you, take it."

Yun Luofeng hinted that the two should fetch the fruits themselves.

The Hamster Queen didn't mind it. For her, as long as she could improve her strength, she would be willing to eat anything.

If a spiritual beast took a human shape, it would be possible for it to become a sage-level spirit cultivator. However, if not, it would stay in the god-level realm in the rest of its life.

Gaping at her, Milk Tea watched as the Hamster Queen swallowed the fruit without frowning, and the corners of his mouth twitched. How could she eat something taken out of Little Tree's butt so easily?!

While he was trying to find an excuse, Yun Luofeng's eyes had fallen on him…

Milk Tea trembled and slowly walked towards Yun Luofeng as if marching to the field of execution. He took over the fruit from Yun Luofeng with his trembling little paw, closed his eyes and stuck it into his mouth.

Gulp!

Milk Tea swallowed the fruit without chewing it. When the fruit reached his stomach, he felt cold on his lower abdomen and quickly sat down to cultivate.

"Master, it's going to take some time for them to take the shape of a human being."

Xiao Mo looked sympathetically at Milk Tea. If it were him, he might not be able to eat it.

"What else do you have besides Anthropomorphosis Fruit?" Yun Luofeng asked, looking at Little Tree.

Little Tree blinked and stuck his fingers into his butt again. In a moment, he pulled out a light yellow fruit.

"It's Poison Immunity Fruit! After taking the fruit, you will be immune to poison."

Poison Immunity?

Yun Luofeng carefully took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it. She could give the fruit to her grandfather.

"What else?" Yun Luofeng continued.

This time, it took Little Tree quite a while to pull out another fruit.

Compared with the other two, this fruit was bright red, as if there was blood in this translucent fruit.

"It's a Millennium Blood Fruit!" Xiao Mo became more excited, "Taking this fruit, a god-spirit level cultivator can level up, and if a sky-spirit level cultivator takes it, they can immediately become a god-level spirit cultivator! However, spirit cultivators below sky level can't take it, or they will explode.

It had such a great function?

A special light glittered in Yun Luofeng's eyes. However, after smelling the fruit, she took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it once again.

"Master, aren't you going to take it?" Xiao Mo asked, looking puzzled at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng nodded slightly, "I can make breakthroughs myself. I don't need the Millennium Blood Fruit."

Xiao Mo looked at her serious face, and the corners of his mouth twitched. Obviously, Master didn't want to take the fruit taken out of Little Tree's butt, but she just refused it with some self-righteous words.

If Milk Tea, who was in the middle of cultivation, saw this, he would certainly jump with anger.

"Anything else? Yun Luofeng put away Millennium Blood Fruit and continued to ask.

Little Tree shook his head, giggled and opened his arms to Yun Luofeng, asking for a hug.

Yun Luofeng picked up Little Tree and looked at Xiao Mo, raising her eyebrows, "Where did he get these fruits?"

"Master, he's a tree. A tree will bear fruits, but I didn't expect that he could bear three different kinds of fruits. And to be honest, I don't know when he will bear these fruits again."

Xiao Mo curled his lips, "You should ask him about these things, but he can't speak yet."

"Xiao Mo," Yun Luofeng thought for a while, "do you know how to raise Little Tree?"

"He is not an ordinary child, so we can't feed him with human food, because he can't absorb nutrients from it. We can only feed him with medicinal materials, but he is very picky and might not accept poor ones."

Yun Luofeng sighed. It seemed that she would have to get more medicinal materials…

Those she had now were not enough to feed Little Tree!

"Xiao Mo, take care of him for me."

Xiao Mo was speechless. How could Master just throw this kid to him?

When Xiao Mo was going to say no, Yun Luofeng had already left…

Giggle

The chubby baby laughed happily, reached out his hands to touch Xiao Mo, slowly crawled onto Xiao Mo's body, and placed his little hand that he stuck into his butt just now onto Xiao Mo's face…

Xiao Mo's face turned black. He really wanted to drag this little thing off him and throw him away.

"Huohuo, you take care of him, alright?" Xiao Mo looked miserably at Huohuo with pleading eyes.

Huohuo stepped back in horror. "This guy is a little devil. I don't want to take care of him. Master gave this task to you, so you should finish it yourself."

Swish!

Huohuo ran away quickly after saying this, for fear that Xiao Mo would throw the little devil to her.

So, under the blue sky, only Xiao Mo and the chubby baby stared at each other…

…

The Xuanyin Valley.

In the courtyard, countless bodies lay in pools of blood. The old man, who was still arrogant and defiant just before this, had also died. His limbs were broken by vines and his bloody body looked really miserable…

Seeing Yun Luofeng open her eyes, Yun Xiao walked slowly toward her. A faint smile appeared on his face that was usually expressionless, and his dark eyes filled with deep love for her.

"The enemies have been settled."

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to him and rose slowly, raising her eyebrows. "How did you escape from the black hole?"

Yun Xiao paused and said, "I was afraid something bad would happen to you."

Human's potential was unlimited.

It was because of this that Yun Xiao managed to escape from the old man's confinement space.

Yun Luofeng moved her lips. Just when she was going to say something, Yun Xiao suddenly reached out his hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Be careful!"

As soon as he said this, a loud laugh came from the sky, making the surrounding air vibrate.

"Boy, you are quite perceptive. I appreciate you."

In the sky, a linen-robed old man gradually appeared. He gently stroked his white beard and looked down kindly at the man and woman on the ground.

Yun Luofeng held Yun Xiao's hand tightly. This man had the same aura with that old man of the Xuanyin Valley.

That was to say… he was also a spirit cultivator above sage level!

Why were there so many spirit cultivators above sage level on the Continent of No Return?

"Don't look at me like that, little girl. I'm not like the old man of the Xuanyin Valley. I'm not here to make trouble for you," the old man said with a kind smile, "I'm a good man."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "A good man? Do you have those words on your face?"

The old man paused and laughed. "You are very interesting, little girl. But a person like you has to grow up by yourself. If you yield to any power, you'll only be ruined. Trust me, I have sharp eyes."


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 951-960

"However…," his eyes shifted and looked at Yun Xiao, "I'm very interested in the cultivation method that you study. Are you willing to leave with me? I can help you become stronger."

Yun Xiao coldly glanced at the elderly man, his face devoid of emotion. "I decline!"

"Son, don't refuse me so fast. Your talent and strength are quite good, and your abilities are formidable as well. You were actually able to rely on your strength alone to forcefully rip open the Xuanyin Valley old man's prison space. I do admire that a lot, but you've attracted a very strong enemy. If you want to protect the little girl beside you, I can help you, but the condition is for you to leave with me."

Yun Xiao's voice was low and domineering. "I can protect her."

The elderly man lightly narrowed his eyes. "Don't you want to become more powerful?"

The word "power" held a potent attraction to many people, so the old man believed Yun Xiao would not be able to reject him anymore once he asked that question. However, he thought wrong.

Yun Xiao's face was as cold as always; he was not moved at all by these words.

"Ah." The elderly man lightly sighed and shook his head with helplessness. " A melon that is forcefully squeezed isn't sweet 1 , so I won't force you to join my faction. However, if you come around to it, you can come and find me at any time."

Yun Xiao had his own indifference and pride. It was impossible to make him submit and bow to someone! Hence, he would not choose to join any faction and would only create his own empire!

"How about this, I will point you to a shortcut." The cold man smiled. "The most powerful cultivator in the Land of No Return is only at sage level. However, one will not improve without strong enemies. In two days, a passage will open up. After you enter that passage, you will head to a stronger world, the place that the Xuanyin Valley old man and I come from."

Evidently, the old man had great admiration for Yun Xiao, so he was willing to lend him a hand.

"The last time this passage opened was several years ago. This time, it is two days from now. If you miss this chance, you will have to wait a few years again."

Yun Xiao turned silent. He could feel the girl beside him tighten her hold on his hand. He unconsciously reversed the hold and grasped her icy cool hand.

"Feng'er, let's go." He turned to face Yun Luofeng, his cold features instantly turning gentle.

Yun Luofeng imperceptibly nodded. Before she left, she subconsciously glanced at the old man in a long, flax-colored robe who was lightly stroking his beard.

The old man did not turn angry from their impolite actions because he understood that Yun Xiao definitely wanted to head to the other world.

…

In the inn at the base of the mountain, inside a warm and comfortable room, Yun Xiao carefully placed Yun Luofeng on the bed and lowered his head, kissing the girl. His kiss was extremely gentle as they tossed and turned on the bed and he called her name over and over again.

"Feng'er…"

The man's voice was deep and low with a magnetic quality to it, easily teasing people's hearts.

"Yun Xiao," Yun Luofeng turned her head, avoiding the man's kiss, "are you planning to… leave?"

The man froze. His eyes, as dark as night, intently watched the girl as he pressed her against the bed, and he grew silent.

In an instant, the entire room's atmosphere turned tense.

It was a long while before he spoke. "Feng'er, you won't forever remain in the Land of No Return. At that time, when you travel to another world, you will be without any safeguards. I want to scout the road for you first."

Yun Luofeng looked up, and a handsome and cold face slid into sight. The man's eyes revealed his determination as he unwaveringly looked at her.

A breeze entered through the window, sending his ink-colored hair lightly fluttering in the air. His thin lips were slightly pursed on his chiseled features, and his desirable abs were faintly discernible through his half-opened robe.

"I promise." The girl's determined voice was heard inside the quiet room. "Also, I will use the quickest speed to come to meet you."

Everything he did, he did with her in mind. He was afraid that she would be bullied upon stepping into an unfamiliar world, which was why he wanted to scout the road for her first.

Having a man who was so willing to fight for her, what right did she have to not work hard as well?

"Great!" The man's features were pleased. "I will wait there for you until you come!"

Yun Luofeng's lips smoothed into a smile. Her arms looping around Yun Xiao's neck, and she turned them around, pressing down on him instead, her aura on top incredibly pervasive.

"Yun Xiao, the next time we meet, let's make a child to play with."

Originally, she wanted to go back and marry after finding Yun Xiao, but there was not enough time anymore. If they missed the opportunity in two days, they would have to wait two years to go to that world! Hence, she could only push their marriage several years back.

"Sure." Yun Xiao had a big smile on his face. "If you birth a son at that time, I will teach him how to protect his mother from a young age. If you birth a daughter… then I will protect mother and daughter."

As soon as he said that, the bed curtains fell down, and their intertwined figures could faintly be seen…

…

The next day, Yun Xiao departed from the inn.

Yun Luofeng finished packing her luggage and was about to return to the Ye Estate when she abruptly halted her steps and said with a frown, "Xiao Mo, did we inadvertently leave behind something?"

Inside her spirit, Xiao Mo's odd voice could be heard. "Master, you only cared to have sex with Yun Xiao, so how could you have remembered that you still have a poor, loyal subordinate who you ditched inside a cave?"

Yun Luofeng started. Only then did she recall what she had left behind.

"I had forgotten about Qin Yuan…"

At this current time, the pitiful Qin Yuan was still persistently waiting inside the mountain cave. Who knew that Yun Luofeng would forget him after seeing Yun Xiao…

Yun Luofeng turned around and sped toward the forest at the base of Xuanyin Mountain.

By the time he found Qin Yuan, Qin Yuan was on his last breath due to starvation. Although he was a spirit cultivator, he still had not reached the point of not needing to eat.

"Mistress." Catching sight of Yun Luofeng's appearance, Qin Yuan's eyes brightened, and he got up from the floor with some struggle. "How is my lord?"

"He is already fine." Yun Luofeng glanced at Qin Yuan. "He had to leave for a period of time. Qin Yuan, you will follow me during this time."

"Yes, Mistress." Qin Yuan did not inquire about Yun Xiao's whereabouts. After all, this was a matter beyond his authority.

"Mistress," Qin Yan rubbed his rumbling tummy and asked with embarrassment, "do you have anything to eat?"

Yun Luofeng tossed the food she bought along the way to Qin Yuan. "After you finish eating, we will head back to the Ye Estate."

"Yes." Qin Yuan reverently accepted the food as his eyes curiously evaluated Yun Luofeng. He felt like Mistress' strength appeared to have grown a lot during her trip to the Xuanyin Valley.

Yun Luofeng did not mind Qin Yuan and sat down crosslegged inside the cave, starting to cultivate again.

Besides reaching god-level, intermediate-rank after dual-cultivating with Yun Xiao the first time, she obtained a decent amount of rewards during the succeeding times. Added with Yun Xiao being busy all of last night, it had made her reach the border of a breakthrough. She was simply missing an opportunity to successfully level up to god-level, advanced-rank.

A god-level, advanced-rank spirit cultivator was only a step away from a sage-level cultivator and could be considered as a strong person in the Land of No Return! She would not be bullied as people pleased like she was initially.

Abruptly, Yun Luofeng's eyes shot open. Her dark eyes, which resembled the night sky, revealed an incomprehensible light.

What was it like above sage level?

There would eventually be a day where she stepped into that realm as well. She also believed that the realm was not too distant from her.

…

The Ye Estate

Inside the tranquil courtyard, Yun Qingya was currently aloofly tasting his tea. His posture was graceful and noble, and there was a faint smile on his cool features.

Sitting opposite of him was a handsome man. The man's features were chiseled and his straight brows contained a killing intent leftover from his years of fighting on the battlefield.

However, faced with an old friend, he did constrain his aura.

"Qingya, we haven't seen each other in many years. Unfortunately, your elder brother and sister-in-law are no longer with us."

Recalling the memories of the past, Jian Chengwen unconsciously grew melancholic.

Time was like water, and the years flew by. In the blink of an eye, more than a decade had passed. His brother and his beautiful wife from back then also washed away with time and disappeared in the endless river that was history.

Yun Qingya's features carried a trace of sorrow. He set down the teacup in his hands and calmly said, "Brother and Sister's deaths were caused by crafty scoundrels. If it weren't for that, Feng'er wouldn't have suffered so many grievances during these years."

If her parents were still alive, no one would dare to touch a single hair of Yun Luofeng in the entire Longyuan Kingdom. Who didn't know that his sister-in-law appeared gentle but was fierce and staunch on the inside? How could she permit anyone to hurt her daughter?

"Brother Jian, you didn't come here today to merely reminisce with me, right?" Yun Qingya faintly smiled. His peaceful voice was like a breeze and appeared to be able to soothe the wounds in other people's hearts.

Jian Chengwen wryly chuckled. "It's because I have nowhere to vent my unhappiness that I sought you out. I suppose you have already heard that it's the Inter-kingdom Tournament soon. The younger generation of our Tianyun Kingdom is truly worthless, and none of them are presentable. The officials have been quarreling nonstop about this matter, so I came here to seek some peace and quiet."

"Brother Jian, let me give you an advice. Absolutely don't find little Luofeng for this matter." Yun Qingya chuckled. "Otherwise, with that girl's personality, any kingdom that offends her, she will certainly go to that kingdom and turn it upside down."

If it were anyone else, when they spoke of their niece's insufferably arrogant personality, they would certainly have a few notes of scolding in it. But Yun Qingya did not. Although he spoke those words, his tone was filled with pampering affection and indulgence and did not have a trace of criticism.

The corner of Jian Chengwen's lips twitched. In truth, with her personality, how would Yun Luofeng be willing to suffer any grievances? If she was bullied by another kingdom's prodigies during the tournament, she would probably beat them up on the spot.

At that time, the heavens would truly be turned upside down.

"I think His Majesty seems to intend for little Luofeng to save the show. I will definitely go back and persuade him otherwise. Otherwise, I reckon that many kingdoms will jointly complain about the Tianyun Kingdom." Jian Chengwen stroked his chin. "Though I would really like to see little Luofeng give those lawless and unruly people a good beating."

At this time, a high-pitch voice was suddenly heard. "His Majesty is here."

His Majesty?

Jian Chengwen was briefly taken aback before immediately standing up inside the pavilion with eyes full of confusion. Why did His Majesty come at a time like this?

While Jian Chengwen was puzzled by the situation, the casually dressed Emperor was slowly walking over with two people. After seeing those two people, Jian Chengwen's expression instantly shifted.

"Your Majesty." He suppressed the bewilderment in his heart and reverently bowed to the Emperor before asking, "May I ask why Your Majesty came to the Ye Estate?"

"Zhen came here for Miss Yun today. Has she not returned yet?" The Emperor looked around with a questioning look.

Jian Chengwen's expression became more unsightly. "Your Majesty, did you come here to have little Luofeng participate in the Inter-kingdom Tournament? I'm afraid this is… unsuitable."

"Why is it unsuitable?" The Emperor's eyes were brimming with incomprehension.

This was an opportunity for Yun Luofeng to take over the continent by storm, so why would Jian Chengwen, who had always had a good relationship with Yun Luofeng, oppose this? Moreover, besides Yun Luofeng, the current Tianyun Kingdom did not have any other youth who could succeed in this.

"This…" Jian Chengwen hesitantly glanced at the two people standing beside the Emperor. How could he say out loud the things that Yun Luofeng would do in front of those two?

"Little Luofeng is still young. I beg Your Majesty to please find someone else."

"Not a problem." The Emperor clearly did not understand the worry in Jian Chengwen's heart. He waved his hand and said, "Zhen believes in her."

Jian Chengwen nearly launched into a tirade. Wasn't having Yun Luofeng participate in the tournament the same as helping her make enemies? How could Jian Chengwen agree to this?

"What? Does your esteemed kingdom not have any youths who could participate?" The man standing to the left of the Emperor finally could not keep his composure and coldly stated, "If there wasn't anyone who could participate, you should have said it sooner so that I didn't need to waste time here! Also, the other kingdoms have already sent their teams over, you are the only one remaining."

"Sir Tian Kui." Jian Chengwen frowned. "Please give us a little more time. We plan to search for talents from the populace to participate."

The two emissaries who came here this time were not people from the Lanxiang Kingdom. After all, with the Lanxiang Kingdom's status, it was not qualified to help organize the tournament.

On the continent, there were three top kingdoms! Every tournament was hosted and organized by one of these three kingdoms, and it would be this kingdom's emissaries who went to invite every kingdom to come. This time, the two emissaries came from the Tianhui Empire!

Empire! Only those three powerful kingdoms could be labeled with that word! Other kingdoms were unworthy of the label. From this, the three kingdom's prestige on the continent could be seen.

"Humph!" Tian Kui snorted, his nose high up in the air. "Those princes and princesses of your Tianyun Kingdom can't participate in the tournament, neither can the daughters of officials, so how could the talents of the populace have this strength? I even especially came here to invite the Tianyun Kingdom, and this is your attitude? Let me tell you something while I'm at it. After discussion among the various kingdoms, it's been decided that the three kingdoms in the last three places will be supplanted."

What he meant was the three kingdoms ranked the lowest would disappear in the long river of history. And the territory of those kingdoms would be partitioned by the other kingdoms.

Upon hearing this, the Emperor's expression instantly shifted. He hurriedly calmed his mind and said, "Emissary Tian Kui, give me three more days. In three days, I will choose the talents."

"I already gave you many extra days, but you keep dragging it out, so there's not another chance now. You either let the youths leave with me or I will immediately rank the Tianyun Kingdom as the last place!" Tian Kui haughtily said with his chin raised.

As an emissary of the most powerful kingdom, he did not need to be considerate of the emperor of a small kingdom.

"Sir Tian Kui," Jian Chengwen started saying with furrowed brows, but he was interrupted by Tian Kui's impatient voice.

"Isn't there a woman named Yun Luofeng in the Ye Family? Since she's so capable that she even beat an emissary from the Lanxiang Kingdom, why don't you call her out now? I would like to know what is so strong about this woman."

Jian Chengwen's brows furrowed tighter.

A princess from the Lanxiang Kingdom became a consort for the Emperor of the Tianhui Empire and was very favored by the Emperor. It must have been her who incited this emissary to make things difficult for the Tianyun Kingdom.

Yun Qingya's finger gently slid over the edge of the teacup, his eyes indifferently sweeping over the two emissaries. Then, he suddenly saw a snow-white figure slowly enter the courtyard, causing his features to be filled with joy.

"Feng'er, you've returned?" The man's voice was as melodic as a song, exceptionally pleasant to hear.

Hearing this, everyone turned their heads and saw the absolutely beautiful girl.

When the two emissaries' sight landed on Yun Luofeng, they were dumbstruck. The harem of the Tianhui Empire did not lack beautiful women, but when those women were compared with the girl in front of them, the difference was like between a cloud and mud. Even the princess of the Lanxiang Kingdom, who the Emperor quite doted on, could not compare with her.

Why would an exceptionally beautiful woman like this appear in an insignificant place like the Tianyun Kingdom?

"Second Uncle, Uncle Jian, what happened?" Yun Luofeng's brows were faintly raised. Her voice was languid yet carried a wicked and imposing quality. "I just came back and am met with so many people gathered in the Ye Estate. I can't even take a good rest."

Yun Qingya faintly smiled. "Feng'er, don't mind them. Go back and rest. Oh right, where's Xiao'er?"

Not seeing the man beside Yun Luofeng, astonishment flickered through Yun Qingya's features.

Yun Luofeng paused a bit before saying, "He has something to do, so he can't come back for the time being."

Seeing her appearance, joy entered the Emperor's heart. "Miss Yun, you came back at just the right time. The Inter-kingdom Tournament will occur soon, and every kingdom needs to elect more than 10 youths to participate. Can you represent the Tianyun Kingdom and join?"

In front of Yun Luofeng, the Emperor was very polite. After all, this girl was the one who saved the Empress, so he inquired into Yun Luofeng's opinion. If she was not willing, then he would not force her.

Yun Luofeng was silent for a moment before saying, "Alright, I agree."

She needed an opportunity to break through right now. Perhaps this tournament could become her opportunity…

"Little Luofeng!" Jian Chengwen frowned and placed his hand on Yun Luofeng's shoulder. "There are too many strong people from every kingdom, don't force yourself."

What he referred to was not the prodigies, it was the strong people from each kingdom. He understood that no one in the younger generation would be Yun Luofeng's opponent. Only those formidable people of the other kingdoms would possibly retaliate due to humiliation and anger.

In contrast, Yun Qingya did not stop Yun Luofeng. He understood that no one could stop whatever Yun Luofeng decided!

"Hoho!" Tian Kui snorted. "It took this long for your Tianyun Kingdom to propose one person. What about the other prodigies?"

The Emperor was in a difficult situation again. In the entire Tianyun Kingdom, the only presentable youths were Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao. Since Yun Xiao was not currently in the Ye Estate, who else could help him?

"My brother can," Yun Luofeng calmly stated. "I will also choose the other people."

The Emperor suddenly clapped his hands. How could he have forgotten about Ye Ximo? Ye Ximo was more than talented enough to take on this responsibility.

"Miss Yun, the other people that you speak of…" After thinking it over, the Emperor found it more reassuring to ask her.

Yun Luofeng's brows raised. "I will select 20 of my subordinates to participate in the tournament."

The girl's words stunned the two emissaries, but they immediately burst into laughter.

Did they hear wrong? This girl wanted to let a group of subordinates participate in place of prodigies? How talented could those subordinates be that it would make her talk big about bringing them to participate?

"Miss Yun," the Emperor furrowed his brows, "only talents younger than 25 years old can participate in the tournament. Do your young subordinates have that ability?"

All the youths that every kingdom selects are the crème de la crème of the prodigies. They were extremely powerful even though they were younger than 25, and there were innumerable sky-level spirit cultivators amongst them. But she was actually going to have her subordinates follow her to compete?

"They do." Yun Luofeng's words were succinct but reflected her confidence.

Hearing this, the Emperor clapped once. "Great, then Zhen will believe in you and leave the selection of the competing youths completely to you!"

Yun Luofeng lightly nodded. "I need to make some preparations today, we will leave tomorrow."

"Alright, then rest well tonight." The Emperor's expression finally lost its initial worry, and he turned to the two emissaries, asking, "What do you think?"

Tian Kui snorted. "Then I will give you one more night! We must set out tomorrow morning!"

After saying this, he flicked his sleeves and turned around to leave. The other emissary, who remained silent the whole time, also followed him and departed after shooting once last glance at Yun Luofeng.

She did not know whether it was a misperception, but she felt unsettled by that glance, as though she was being closely watched by a viper.

"Feng'er." Yun Qingya slowly walked to Yun Luofeng's side and gently patted her head. "No matter what you do, Second Uncle will support you. You must remember that your grandfather and second uncle will always wait here for you to return."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "Second Uncle, don't worry, I know my limits."

"As long as you understand." Yun Qingya smiled. "However, Second Uncle didn't say this to make you curb your personality. There's nothing wrong with your personality. Second Uncle merely wants to make sure you understand we are always your family, people who you can rely on and who are willing to block all of your dangerous enemies for you…"

Yun Luofeng smiled. Her face lit up with a wicked smile that was stunning and beautiful, brighter than the setting sun.

"Second Uncle, I will work hard to stay alive for you."

If she died, misfortune would descend on her family. It was only through surviving and becoming stronger that she would make others cautious.

"Oh, right. Second Uncle, bring Grandfather over here, I have something to give to him."

Yun Qingya was briefly taken aback before nodding and saying, "Okay."

Watching Yun Qingya's departing figure, Jian Chengwen scratched his head and awkwardly chuckled, "Little Luofeng, since you are busy, I will leave now."

"Hold on," Yun Luofeng suddenly called out. "Uncle Jian, if I didn't guess wrong, you have reached intermediate-rank god-level, right?"

"That's right." Jian Chengwen nodded. "I recently broke through to intermediate rank a few days ago."

After hearing this, Yun Luofeng pulled out an item from her space ring and handed it to him.

"This fruit can allow you to level up to advanced rank, but I have a request. You can't let anyone know that I gave you this fruit."

Jian Chengwen looked at Yun Luofeng in astonishment. "You said that this can make me reach advanced rank?"

Yun Luofeng nodded.

Jian Chengwen was trembling from his emotions. He reached out to take the fruit and swallowed hard. "Little Luofeng, Uncle Jian owes you too many favors."

Jian Chengwen had always completely believed Yun Luofeng's words, so he naturally did not doubt the truthfulness of her words.

"When I'm not here, please help me protect my grandfather." Yun Luofeng looked up. "This is my second request."

She would only be able to leave the Land of No Return without worries when her grandfather had more and more strong people around him.

Jian Chengwen put away the fruit and declared with a serious expression, "Don't worry, even if I, Jian Chengwen, have to die, I won't allow anyone to hurt a single hair on your grandfather's head."

Who knew that Jian Chengwen's words today would be prophetic? In the future, he really would use his body to block the sharp weapons aiming for her grandfather…

When he fulfilled his promise, he looked just as he did when he swore in front of Yun Luofeng today.

"Thank you." Yun Luofeng faintly smiled and solemnly expressed her thanks. "I will leave my old man to you then."

"Haha." Jian Chengweng loudly laughed. "Xiao Luofeng, why do you need to be polite with me? Even without this fruit, I would protect your grandfather for my brother simply because he is my brother's father. No need to worry about this."

At this moment, Yun Qingya, who went to inform his father and the others, was slowly walking over and heard Jian Chengwen's words. A smile appeared on his placid features.

This guy had always been faithful and kept his promises. He placed loyalty above everything else. Otherwise, his brother would not have gotten along so well with him at first sight and become best friends with him back then.

Yun Qingya withdrew his gaze and stated with a smile, "Feng'er, your grandfather and the others are already waiting in the main hall for you."

"Let's go then." Yun Luofeng turned around to head for the main hall. Her figure in white was fairer than snow and more beautiful than anything that could be imagined.

…

In the front courtyard, her grandfather anxiously waited at the door, his eyes nearly going cross-eyed.

The Ye Family's old man and he were originally having tea with some other people. Who knew that Yun Qingya would suddenly come to tell him that Yun Luofeng had returned? He hurriedly ditched the group of old men and madly rushed back.

He was planning to head straight to the rear court with Yun Qingya, but because he was not as quick as his son, he was left behind here.

Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen looked at each other and peacefully accompanied Grandfather. There was a smile on both of their faces, and their eyes remained focused on the entrance to the courtyard.

Yun Qingya's figure abruptly entered their sight again. Beside him, a beautiful girl followed.

Upon seeing the young lady, delight instantly entered Grandfather's features, but he scolded her, "Girl, so you still know to come back? Have you become addicted to playing at being missing? You disappear without a word every time and don't even bother to let me know."

The elderly man's beard shook in disorder. After all, Yun Luofeng had taken off quite a few times, only leaving a letter behind.

Thankfully, his heart was strong enough to handle it, so he was not angered to death by her.

"Grandfather, it was my fault, don't be angry. What if you harm your health?" Yun Luofeng went up to him with a smile. "What's more, I came back with a present this time."

The old man pridefully snorted. "No present is more valuable than you birthing a fat baby. What about Yun Xiao? Why did you come back alone?"

"Yun Xiao has something to take care of and can't come back for now. You will definitely like the present that I brought back for you." Yun Luofeng pulled out a yellow fruit from her space ring. "This is a Poison Immunity Fruit. After you consume this, you will be impervious to poison.

Poison Immunity Fruit?

The elderly man glanced at Yun Luofeng with suspicion. "Are you sure I will truly be impervious to poison after I eat this? Why do I feel like it has a hard-to-describe smell? Tell me the truth, did you pick this fruit out of the toilet?"

This fruit was not picked out of the toilet, but it was dug out from the toilet by Xiao Mo… Of course, Yun Luofeng absolutely would not tell this to the old man.

"The Poison Immunity Fruit smells like this. If you don't want it, forget it. I will give it to someone else." After saying this, Yun Luofeng acted like she was going to put away the Poison Immunity Fruit, causing the old man to hastily snatch it from her.

"How could you give something good like this to someone else? You must use it to show filial respect to this old man! Even if you picked it out of the toilet, this old man isn't afraid."

Yun Luofeng cheerfully lowered her hand and extracted several vermilion-colored fruits from her space ring. These fruits all emitted an indescribable smell, making people nauseous.

"Father, Mother, Second Uncle, you are at god level right now. This Millenium Blood Fruit can help you raise a rank."

Originally, Little Tree only took out one Millenium Blood Fruit. Later, under her threats and promises, he spat out several more. The little guy once turned into a human but turned back into a sapling for unknown reasons.

It was because of this the Yun Luofeng guessed this was not all of his supply.

"You said… this Millenium Blood Fruit can make us break through a rank?"

Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen looked at each other and saw the shock in each other's eyes. In contrast, Yun Qingya was much calmer. He had seen too much of her niece's abilities over the past years, so he had long since stopped being as shocked as other people.

Hence, he silently took a Thousand Spirit Fruit and consumed it without a grimace.

Boom!

A powerful spiritual energy spiraled above Yun Qingya's head, creating an intense storm.

He broke through?

Jun Fengling's eyes widened. This Millenium Blood Fruit truly made Yun Qingya break through?

Recalling how Yun Luofeng allowed her to break through earlier, Jun Fengling's heart became more excited and she swiftly took a Millenium Blood Fruit and ate it without any hesitation.

Seeing this, Ye Jingchen did not hesitate any more. Regardless of how bad the Millenium Blood Fruit smelled, the seductiveness of breaking through was greater.

"What is happening?"

The simultaneous appearance of the three level-up storms lured Ye Tian over here. When he saw the three people currently breaking through, he was shocked beyond words.

What… what was going on? Why did three people break through at the same time?

Also, Jun Fengling had not been god-level intermediate-rank for that long, so she logically should not have broken through so fast…

After breaking through, Ye Jingchen caught sight of the stupefied Ye Tian and touched his nose. "Coincidence, nothing more than a coincidence."

Fuck your coincidence! Ye Tian nearly faceplanted and furiously glared at Ye Jingchen.

Three people simultaneously broke through, and he dared to call it a coincidence?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he grew. "You still won't honestly explain to me what happened? How did you all break through?"

"This…" Ye Jingchen stated with a smile, embarrassed, "It's really a coincidence. I also don't know what's going on."

For the time being, he did not want to publicize the items that Yun Luofeng possessed. It would certainly evoke a commotion otherwise. However, he was overly excited earlier and forgot to break through at a separate time than Jun Fengling.

"Forget it, I won't force you to tell me." Ye Tian knew he would not get anything no matter how he asked, so he could only glare resentfully at Ye Jingchen.

Then, when his gaze swept past Yun Luofeng, he involuntarily paused. He did not know whether he misperceived it, but he felt like this matter had something to do with Yun Luofeng…

"Father," Yun Qingya helplessly sighed, "Feng'er agreed to participate in the tournament for the Tianyun Kingdom."

"What?" Hearing this, Jun Fengling grabbed ahold of Yun Luofeng's hand out of shock. "You want to participate in the tournament? Did someone force you to? Don't worry, with me here, no one can force you!"

"Do you think someone could force me?" Yun Luofeng raised her brow and patted the back of Jun Fengling's hand in comfort. "Mother, Yun Xiao went to a stronger world. I can only find him by raising my strength. Perhaps this tournament could become my stroke of luck."

Jun Fengling sighed. "Since it's what you desire, then Mother won't stop you. You must take care of your safety."

"Okay." Yun Luofeng's posture was somewhat lazy. "I'm tired, so I will head back to rest first. If Xiao Bai returns, have her come to my room to find me…"

Before her return, Lin Ruobai already went out shopping with Ye Qi, so she did not see those two at the Ye Estate.

"Let's go, I will bring you to rest." Jun Fengling held Yun Luofeng's hand and walked toward the rear court.

She truly liked this daughter-in-law the more she looked at her. She would like nothing more than to pamper her in her hands. In her eyes, there was no one on par with her daughter-in-law in this world.

…

Yun Luofeng originally thought that with Lin Ruobai's personality, she would charge over immediately when she heard of her return. Who would have thought that it wasn't until the next day that she saw Lin Ruobai standing aggrievedly in front of her door.

"Master." Lin Ruobai nearly cried from her grievances. "You said you wouldn't leave me behind and would bring me with you even if you went on a journey. I guaranteed that I wouldn't drag you down."

Looking at the young girl's pitiful expression, Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "Xiao Bai, why are you outside? Didn't I have you come and find me last night?"

"But Auntie Jun said you were asleep and wouldn't let me come to disturb you, so I've waited here for you since early this morning."

Mother? Yun Luofeng started before helplessly smiling.

She truly was overly exhausted yesterday, and Jun Fengling had always dearly loved her, so she definitely would not let anyone come to disturb her rest.

"Xiao Bai, I will go on a long journey again this time, and I've decided to bring you with me."

Xiao Mo previously said that Lin Ruobai's bloodline was a bit special. If it exploded, it would have a quality that raised her strength. This was why she decided to bring Lin Ruobai with her.

Lin Ruobai's eyes brightened. "Master, I will go pack up and come with you in a moment."

After saying this, she rapidly spun around and vivaciously bounced toward her room. Her excitement could be seen as she left.

Dawn

The rays of the early morning sun sprinkled over every corner of the Ye Estate.

At this moment, inside the main court of the Ye Estate, Yun Luofeng was assessing the group of people standing in front of her. "This time, I am heading to the Tianhui Empire to compete in the Inter-kingdom Tournament. Because the Tianyun Kingdom has few talents, so I've decided to choose 20 people among you to leave with me."

She paused briefly before continuing, "Zhong Ling'er, Qingyan, Ye Ling, you three will come with me. Qingyan and Ye Ling will choose the other people."

"Yes, my lady."

"Yes, Miss."

Hearing this, Qingyan and Ye Ling stepped forward and lightly pointed at the list of the corp members before finally picking out 17 of the stronger ones.

"Miss, we've finished picking. Should we depart now?" Qingyan looked at Yun Luofeng and asked.

"No rush." An evil glint flashed through Yun Luofeng's eyes. "Our journey to the Tianhui Empire is very distant. It wouldn't be good if we didn't make all the necessary preparations."

"Those two emissaries…" Ye Jingchen asked with raised brows, turning to Yun Luofeng.

"Let them wait."

Before this, Ye Jingchen came to tell her that the two emissaries were already waiting for her at the city gate, which was why she was moving exasperatingly slow.

Hearing this, the corner of Ye Jingchen's lips twitched. What needed preparations? She was clearly purposely stalling for time and making those two emissaries wait longer.

Thinking of this, Ye Jingchen helplessly shook his head. Having offended this black-bellied girl, those two emissaries will suffer quite a bit of pain.

Time slowly passed. It was not until noon that Yun Luofeng leisurely walked toward the city gate with a group of people. The majestic procession attracted innumerable people to watch from the sidelines.

After learning that Yun Luofeng was bringing a group of subordinates to compete in the tournament, the citizens of the Tianyun Kingdom could not help but shake their heads and sigh.

It looked like the Tianyun Kingdom would be the last place again! Even the descendants of the Imperial Family could not win, so how could a group of subordinates be victorious?

Hence, they did not have any concern for the tournament this time.

…

City Gate

The two emissaries were sweating buckets and nearly all of their patience was ground into dust. If he did not find it disgraceful to personally go to the Ye Estate to pick up Yun Luofeng, Tian Kui would have already gone there on a rampage.

While their fury dashed to the heavens from waiting, Yun Luofeng and her group arrived at a snail's pace.

"Apologies, I'm late."

Her first words were an apology, but her tone was completely unapologetic.

"My grandfather is quite clingy, and it's my first time going on a long journey, so he kept holding onto me and wouldn't let me leave, which is why I was delayed."

Tian Kui's expression was not too pleased.

Your old man is quite clingy? Your first time going on a long journey? Who are you deceiving?

He remembered that he heard Yun Luofeng went on a long journey when he first arrived in the Tianyun Kingdom, and he saw Old Man Yun living a life of indulgence and did not see him get ill from worry, so how could he be clingy?

However, since Yun Luofeng already explained it like this, there was nothing more they could say. Tian Kui could merely coldly say with a dark expression, "It's late, let's hurry and depart."

After saying this, he flicked his robe and walked out of the city gate. Tian Kui was afraid that if he spoke any longer with Yun Luofeng, he would be unable to resist choking her to death!

This girl was different from Jian Chengwen. Jian Chengwen was at least frank and open, but she appeared to be a shameless individual.

Under the gaze of the many citizens of the Tianyun Kingdom, Yun Luofeng set off on her journey toward the Tianhui Empire. Her figure slowly disappeared from everyone's sight until she was completely gone.


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 961-970

The Tianhui Empire

On the boisterous and bustling street, people came and went, and there was an endless stream of horses and carriages.

Under the welcoming of the citizens of the Tianhui Empire, the countless number of prodigies who came to compete in the Inter-kingdom Tournament stepped into the rest station. At the same time, the streets were also awfully lively.

"Can you guess which kingdom will receive first place in the tournament this time?"

"Does this still need to be said? It will definitely be the Blue Moon Empire. The Blue Moon Empire has already ranked in first place three times in a row, so we don't need to waste any words. It's basically set in concrete that the first five places will be those five kingdoms."

"That's not necessarily true, I heard that the Fengyi Kingdom recently acquired a genius. The genius has absolutely stunning talent and exquisite and refreshing looks. Even a princess of the Empire of No Return took a liking to him and intends to win him over."

"I have also heard of that genius. His name is Xiao something."

"Right, I think it's Xiao Yuqing!"

"Oh my, perhaps the Fengyi Kingdom will be akin to a dark horse and break into the top five…"

While everyone was spiritedly discussing, their faces full of anticipation, an untimely voice interjected, "Look, aren't those people from the Tianyun Kingdom?"

The Tianyun Kingdom?

As the weakest of all the kingdoms, the Tianyun Kingdom was also a household name. Hence, after hearing this, everyone looked over.

In the bustling streets, a young lady dressed in white slowly walked over. The girl's looks could ruin kingdoms and cities, and her clothes fluttered in the wind like snow, her magnificence unmatched. The group of people following behind the girl had similar clothing and evidently treated the white-robed girl as the leader.

"Who's this woman? A princess of the Tianyun Kingdom? How come I've never heard of such a character?"

"Are the people at her back her maidservants and guards? Where are the other talents from the Tianyun Kingdom? How come only one, no, three, came?"

From the start, everyone overlooked Lin Ruobai and Ye Ximo who were standing beside Yun Luofeng. It was only later that they discovered their presence.

Besides Lin Ruobai and Ye Ximo, the other people were evidently guards. Could it be that the Tianyun Kingdom already knew it would fail, so it did not want to send too many people to be humiliated and purposefully found these three people?

At the entrance of the rest station, the two door guards coldly watched Yun Luofeng and said, face devoid of expression, "You came late, so we don't have any spare rooms. However, I can empty the storage room and let you squeeze in."

Hearing this, smiles appeared on the faces of the two emissaries sent to the Tianyun Kingdom to receive Yun Luofeng. This was the order that they relayed through the pigeon messengers. They wanted to particularly give Yun Luofeng a hard time.

Aren't you incredibly bold? Then I won't give even a room to you. Why don't you go live in the storage room?

"Big Brother, Xiao Bai, let's go." Yun Luofeng did not bother looking at the two emissaries and turned around, about to leave.

"What are you doing?" Tian Kui harshly shouted, his expression drastically changing.

Yun Luofeng's steps paused. "The Tianhui Empire is merely so-so. There are many kingdoms participating in the tournament, but you just happened to not prepare enough rooms. Since your empire won't even give us lodging, why should we stay here?"

Tian Kui was dumbstruck. He did not expect Yun Luofeng to act so unpredictably.

Normally, if the organizers did not prepare the room, shouldn't she accept a compromise? Out of these kingdoms who came to compete in the tournament, who dared to act as arrogant and insolent as her?

Seeing that Yun Luofeng was about to leave, Tian Kui finally turned anxious, but his dignity made him unable to lower his head, so his voice could not avoid carrying some harshness.

"Yun Luofeng, if you leave, then I will judge your Tianyun Kingdom to be the last place, so think this through! Once you come in the last three places of the competition, your Tianyun Kingdom will certainly be eradicated."

Yun Luofeng faced the emissary with her back, her rear silhouette had an indescribable unconfined and decisive quality.

"What does the destruction of the Tianyun Kingdom have to do with me? I won't suffer in silence here for the Tianyun Kingdom!" After saying this, she turned her head and glanced at Tian Kui, her lips turning up with an evil smile. "Moreover, it's not me who wants to leave this time, it's your Tianhui Empire's inconsiderate arrangements that are forcing me to leave. After you arrange it well, I will naturally return to compete."

Tian Kui's expression drastically shifted. He was about to speak but was interrupted by the other emissary beside him, Fang Yu, whose face remained dark the whole time.

"I will arrange your rooms for you in a moment."

Tian Kui's expression was very displeased. "Fang Yu, what are you doing?"

"If you want to target her, you have plenty of chances later." Fang Yu cast down his eyes and said in a deep voice, "But now that all the kingdoms have arrived, if this matter was publicized, it would definitely negatively affect the Tianhui Empire. We can't allow the Empire to be the object of gossip just to give her a hard time."

Tian Kui inhaled deeply and suppressed the boiling fury in his heart. He icily looked at Yun Luofeng. "Someone will prepare your rooms for you immediately. Go to the storage room to rest for now and you can move in after the room is cleaned."

Yun Luofeng turned around to leave without another word. Seeing her leave, the other people all followed her.

"Yun Luofeng, I am already having someone prepare your rooms for you, what are you doing?" Tian Kui angrily shouted as his fury burst to the heavens, fire spitting from his eyes.

Yun Luofeng halted her steps and continued facing Tian Kui with her back. Her voice was languid and bewitching, but it made people feel like they were standing on needles.

"I didn't come here to be mistreated. Since you don't have rooms for us to rest in, why should we stay?"

The rage in Tian Kui's chest intensified. "I already said that I sent someone to tidy some for you. You only need to go to the storage room for a bit."

"Why don't you let the Lanxiang Kingdom go to the storage room to rest?" Yun Luofeng's lips turned up, her features completely evil.

If she really went to the storage room, it would be the same as giving in to the Tianhui Empire. So she would not agree even if it was only for a moment.

"The Lanxiang Kingdom arrived earlier than you. Who told you to be late?" Tian Kui snorted without any emotion.

"Since it's like this, then I have no other way. Big Brother, Xiao Bai, let's return to our kingdom." Yun Luofeng shrugged, looking as though she had no alternative.

Tian Kui nearly spat out blood from his anger. He asked through gritted teeth, "What do you want then?"

"My request is very simple." Yun Luofeng turned her head with a smile on her face. "Have the Lanxiang Kingdom yield their room to us."

"Nonsense!" Tian Kui's eyes revealed his sharpness. "Yun Luofeng, you better obediently do as we say. Otherwise, no one knows what might happen after the competition."

He intentionally lowered his voice and used a volume that only the two of them could hear.

"What?"

Who knew that the smiling girl would immediately display shock and then be moved to tears after hearing Tian Kui's words.

"I didn't expect the Tianhui Empire to be this highly principled, I was using the heart of a scoundrel to measure the heart of a gentleman."

What—what was going on? Tian Kui was stupefied and dumbfoundedly looked at Yun Luofeng with eyes full of astonishment.

"Emissary Tian Kui, it was truly my fault just now. I was fussing too much over minor details. I can't be compared with the honorable Tianhui Empire."

Tian Kui still did not understand the meaning behind her words, but it did not mean he would not go along with it. He said, his face in total agreement, "You are right, our Tianhui Empire has always been honorable. It's alright as long as you admit your mistake."

"Oh, since it's so, then I'll have to trouble Emissary Tian Kui to empty the rooms of the Lanxiang Kingdom." Yun Luofeng had a smile on her lips as she looked at Tian Kui.

Tian Kui's expression completely shifted as he harshly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Emissary Tian Kui, I was overly calculating earlier and even used abandoning the competition to threaten you. But in order to retain us competitors from the Tianyun Kingdom, you did not mind sacrificing your friends from the Lanxiang Kingdom. Your selfless spirit is truly a model for others. I misunderstood you from the start."

Tian Kui's eyes widened in shock. When did he say he would empty the rooms of the Lanxiang Kingdom?

After hearing her words, the face of the people around them all showed their praise. After all, Tian Kui truly did quietly say something to Yun Luofeng, but they did not hear the contents because it was too quiet.

"Yun Luofeng, well played!" Tian Kui finally came to the realization that he had been swindled by this darn girl.

Now that the arrow was docked onto the bow, he had to shoot it. Besides denying Yun Luofeng's words in public, he had no other solution. However, if he did that, then everyone would surely think that the Tianhui Empire was untrustworthy, and it would also cause the Empire's reputation to plunge down.

"Fang Yu, we will discuss it with the people from the Lanxiang Kingdom." Tian Kui harshly flicked his robe and turned around, entering the rest station.

The result was obvious.

Yun Luofeng had once caused the people of the Lanxiang Kingdom to lose face, so how could they yield their room at a time like this? Regardless of how Tian Kui persuaded them, they sat unmoving.

In the end, for lack of a better option, Tian Kui had to use the Princess of the Lanxiang Kingdom who married His Majesty and promise some compensation. Only then did the people of the Lanxiang Kingdom agree to relinquish their rooms.

Because of this, Tian Kui's hatred for Yun Luofeng festered in his heart!

At the same time, the Lanxiang Kingdom was forced to relinquish their rooms. In the eyes of the populace, they would call the Lanxiang Kingdom virtuous, but the kingdoms who came to compete were all intelligent people. Who knew how they ridiculed them in their mind?

Hence, on top of Tian Kui, the haughty prodigies of the Lanxiang Kingdom also wished nothing more than to kill Yun Luofeng.

…

"Sister, you didn't see the expressions of those people from the Lanxiang Kingdom just now?! It was nearly the same color as a pig liver! Hahaha, Big Brother hasn't been this delighted in years."

Inside the room, Ye Ximo had his arm placed on Yun Luofeng's shoulder as he loudly guffawed. His voice was full of delight and youthful energy.

Yun Luofeng lightly sipped some tea with narrowed eyes. "I already said that I never lose. Whoever causes trouble for me, I will return it a thousandfold to them!"

If Tian Kui did not try to give her a hard time, it would not cause the Lanxiang Kingdom to suffer as well and cause him to be hated by the people of the Lanxiang Kingdom. Hence, he did all of this to himself!

"Sister." Ye Ximo raised his brows and looked at the girl sitting in front of him, saying, "Tomorrow is registration day. Did you think about what competition you will sign up for?"

The Inter-kingdom Tournament was divided into three categories. The first was the medical arts, the second was fighting, and the third was beast taming.

Within these three categories, the first two were popular while the least popular was beast taming. Not many people headed to it. The reason was none other than the spiritual beasts of the Land of No Return were all extremely haughty and would not easily submit to a human. Taming them was more difficult than ascending to the heavens. Hence, very few people possessed spiritual beasts on the continent. If they could not tame these prideful spiritual beasts, they could not sign a contract with them nor could they order them to fight.

Yun Luofeng's finger lightly stroked the edge of the teacup as her lips raised with a languid and wicked smile. "I am interested in all three categories of competition."

In other words, she was going to register for all three categories.

Ye Ximo was taken aback and hesitantly said, "Although the competition has no rules against repeated registration, there has never been anyone who registered for more than two categories at the same time. Are you sure you can handle signing up for three categories?"

Regarding Yun Luofeng's medical and fighting skill, Ye Ximo was confident in her. But the last category beast taming was not as simple…

"I either won't do it or if I do it, I will do it the best." Yun Luofeng slowly stood up, her dark eyes akin to starry, dark night, emitting a brilliant radiance.

She had never been someone who settled for being normal. Unless she did nothing, everything that she did must amaze the world!

Ye Ximo helplessly smiled. "Sister, since you already decided, then I will certainly support you as your brother. Only… the beast taming category is incredibly dangerous, so you should be cautious."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. Her voice lazily said, "I'm tired."

Ye Ximo wryly chuckled while shaking his head. "Then I won't disturb you. Rest well. I will come and find you tomorrow."

After saying this, he glanced at Yun Luofeng with complicated feelings before turning to leave. It seemed that his sister-in-law could always manage to give him an extreme fright. Even the top geniuses of the three Empires never contemplated registering for three categories at the same time.

…

Next day, daybreak

It was early in the morning, but the members of the corps were already exercising in the courtyard. Lin Ruobai and Ye Ximo were waiting for Yun Luofeng at the entrance.

Not long later, the tightly shut door was slowly opened. Upon seeing the white-clothed girl who appeared at the door, everyone went to greet her.

"Everyone's here?" The girl stretched before looking at everyone inside the courtyard with a raised brow and saying, "Then we will head to the entrance of the rest station to register. All of you will choose to fight. Zhong Ling'er, you will sign up for two categories, one fighting, one medicine."

During these past years, Yun Luofeng has taught Zhong Ling'er some medicine. Added with her self-study, although her medical skills could not compare with a master, she still had hope for winning among the youth.

"Yes," Zhong Ling'er respectfully responded.

"Let's go then."

Having said this, Yun Luofeng took the initiative to leave the courtyard. Everyone else hurried to follow without a word.

Coincidentally, just as Yun Luofeng wanted to step out of the courtyard, a group of people wearing the Lanxiang Kingdom insignia all walked over.

The leading youth clearly discovered Yun Luofeng as well. Viciousness flashed through his eyes, and he extended his leg in front of Yun Luofeng, hoping to trip the girl.

Yun Luofeng appeared to have not seen anything and lifted her leg high, stepping on the youth's ankle.

"AH!" A wail like the sound of a dying pig rang through the entire rest station, making the prodigies from the other kingdoms, who were hurrying toward the registration location, all look over.

The youth clutched his swollen ankle, his furious gaze intently glaring at Yun Luofeng as he uttered between clenched teeth, "Yun Luofeng, don't you know to watch where you are going? Didn't you see my leg?"

Yun Luofeng evilly glanced at him. "Apologies, I didn't see you extend your leg in front of me."

Hearing this, everyone understood what had happened.

It turned out it was someone from the Lanxiang Kingdom vainly attempting to trip Yun Luofeng. Who knew he would end up worse than he started by trying to trick her? The other party directly stepped on his ankle to pass.

"Yun Luofeng, just wait and see!" Rage oozed from the youth's gaze as he coldly looked at Yun Luofeng. Then, he waved his arm and bitingly said, "Let's go."

This time, he did not walk as majestic as before. Instead, he led the group of Lanxiang Kingdom prodigies away while limping.

Ye Ximo's eyes icily watched the direction that the youth headed toward as he said, "He is the Fifth Prince of the Lanxiang Kingdom, Qiu Feihua, and also the top genius in the Lanxiang Kingdom. His strength is at god-level, advanced-rank."

Yun Luofeng shrugged. "Let's keep going."

To be truthful, even before her breakthrough, she probably would not care about those prodigies of the Lanxiang Kingdom, let alone now that she had reached god-level, intermediate-rank.

Seeing Yun Luofeng's departing figure, Ye Ximo hurriedly chased after her and continued to closely follow her.

…

At the entrance of the rest station, besides the registration point of the beast taming category, which had always been deserted, the other two points were jammed with people.

From this, it could be seen that medicine was extremely popular on this continent and had even become an indispensable part of daily life.

"Sister, it looks like we have to wait in line for a long time." Ye Ximo held his arms across his chest with his sharp, straight brows raised, his eyes brimming with joy.

Yun Luofeng glanced at the location milling with people and turned around, heading for another direction. "Let's go, we will head to the registration point for beast taming first."

Perhaps because the label of the Tianyun Kingdom was too flashy, the other people attentively watched Yun Luofeng's every movement. Seeing her walk to the registration point for beast taming, astonishment was written on everyone's faces, but there was more disdain.

"The girl from the Tianyun Kingdom is a beast tamer?"

"No wonder the Tianyun Kingdom came so confident this time. It turns out they want to seek attention in the neglected category. It's a pity that although beast taming is an unpopular category, it doesn't lack geniuses in its midst. Even the kingdoms ranked in the top three sent people to participate in it."

Although beast taming was an unpopular category, it did not mean there weren't people who possessed this ability. So the Tianyun Kingdom had committed a great mistake if they wanted to seek attention from an unpopular category.

As the perpetual last place, the Tianyun Kingdom would never change its fortunes.

At the registration points for beast taming, an old man was holding a writing brush and penning people's names. Compared with the other registration points, it was too desolate here, so the man wrote extremely slowly with a relaxed expression.

"Next."

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Yun Luofeng."

After hearing the words 'the Tianyun Kingdom', the old man was clearly startled, but he did not hesitate to write down Yun Luofeng's name.

Then, a benevolent smile appeared on his geriatric face and he said, "Alright, you can leave."

There was no one else waiting to register behind Yun Luofeng, so the elderly man put away the paper after the last stroke.

…

"Tch, Yun Luofeng really registered for beast taming."

"Haha, in truth, I quite admire her, being able to sign up so quickly. Do you think she casually signed up for a category because she didn't want to wait in line?"

"Oh, look quickly! Yun Luofeng is heading for the fighting category."

The person's shocked voice was just heard, and Yun Luofeng already reached the other registration point and was silently waiting in the back of the line. Everyone's brain exploded as they looked at the girl in white with eyes full of shock.

"She… she wants to sign up for two categories?"

"This is impossible, right? Although the times of each competition are separated, after one round of competition, they would definitely be spent and couldn't participate in the next round in the best state. So, normally, people would not sign up for two categories at the same time."

"That's right, the other people from the Tianyun Kingdom still haven't registered, so Yun Luofeng is surely accompanying them to register!"

The more they thought about it, the more they found it logical. Signing up for two categories in a row? How was that possible?! Even the prodigies from the top three kingdoms do not dare to risk it!

After all, failing one of the categories of competition would greatly impact the ranking.

As the sun moved higher up in the sky, the people at the registration points finally slowly petered off. However, they did not leave and were watching the Tianyun Kingdom team from the side with a sneer. Every prodigy who chose to register had to report their strength, which was why they were standing on the sidelines waiting to watch them humiliate themselves.

An emotionless voice rang. "Next."

Compared to the benevolent old man at the registration point for beast taming, this person's face was fairly prideful.

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Yun Luofeng. My strength is…" Yun Luofeng paused, a glint flashing through her eyes, "sky-level, advanced-rank."

Hearing the girl's indifferent voice, the mocking faces of the people around them turned to stupefaction, as though they were struck by lightning.

She… signed up?

And this woman was actually sky-level, advanced-rank?

At this moment, everyone's expression was extraordinarily colorful, as though it was being dyed over and over again. Following her, booming voices rang through the entire street one after another.

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Ye Ximo, sky-level, advanced-rank!"

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Ye Ling, sky-level, intermediate-rank!"

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Qingyan, sky-level, low-rank."

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Zhong Ling'er, sky-level, low-rank."

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Gou Dan, earth-level…"

Sky-level spirit cultivator! Another sky-level spirit cultivator!

Since when did so many young sky-level cultivators appear in the Tianyun Kingdom?

They knew about Ye Ximo. In the Tianyun Kingdom, besides Princess Jiang Mengyao, only Ye Ximo had reached sky level! To no avail, the other people of the Tianyun Kingdom were too weak, so even if the two of them were fairly strong, they still could not lead so many trash.

However, all of these people were sky-level spirit cultivators?

After hearing the people of the Tianyun Kingdom report their strength, the expression of the talented youth from the Lanxiang Kingdom who wanted to antagonize Yun Luofeng earlier, Qiu Feihua, was exceptionally displeased.

Qiu Feihua coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng and snorted. "If you only registered for the fighting category, perhaps the Tianyun Kingdom would finally stop coming in the last place. Unfortunately, you are too stupid and went to sign up for beast taming as well! Don't you know that if you choose multiple categories in the tournament, your ranking is based on the worst scored category?"

This was why many prodigies did not dare to sign up for two categories.

If they did not do well due to lack of energy, wouldn't they harm their own kingdom?

A moment later, the other people from the Tianyun Kingdom all registered. Yun Luofeng had them stay and wait for them while she led Zhong Ling'er to the medicine registration point.

Seeing her action, the initially silent crowd had another ardent reaction.

"My goodness, is this woman planning to register for the last medicine category even though she had already registered for two categories?"

"Registering for three categories in a row? Does she think she's a god and wants to compete in all three categories? If she really signs up for it, then she's an idiot who doesn't have any brains and only wants to show off!"

Yun Luofeng did not disappoint the person who spoke vulgarly. She was standing at the medicine registration point.

"The Tianyun Kingdom, Yun Luofeng."

Boom!

Everyone's mind exploded and their vision turned white. They stared at Yun Luofeng, stupefied and unable to utter anything.

Since the beginning of the tournament, no one signed up for two categories at the same time. But she… took on the three categories all at once? Goodness, just how stupid was this girl to do something like this?

"Idiot." Qiu Feihua looked at Yun Luofeng with a sneer. "You're beyond idiotic. You will eventually regret it."

"I don't know whether I will regret it, but I know your Lanxiang Kingdom will certainly regret it!" Yun Luofeng's lips turned up as her wicked eyes dryly swept across Qiu Feihua's livid face. Her words were arrogant and bold.

Qiu Feihua snorted. "We will see!"

After saying this, he walked past Yun Luofeng to leave. When he reached her side, he thought about plotting against her another time, but he swiftly recalled the girl's underhanded tactics and could only forcefully suppress the fury in his heart.

Following this, Zhong Ling'er finished signing up and silently walked to Yun Luofeng.

"Let's go then, we will go back to rest." Yun Luofeng shrugged and walked into the rest station.

She did not notice that a pair of cool eyes was watching her from behind the crowd. Even after she left, the person could not look away.

Xiao Yuqing, donning a long, navy blue robe, stood behind the crowd. His handsome and aloof face imperceptibly revealed his complicated feelings and a dim light flickered through his eyes. His mother's death should have made him hate this woman who caused it. Why was it that when he saw her again, he could not hate her?…

…

"Master, why didn't you report your true strength earlier?"

When Yun Luofeng leisurely entered the courtyard inside the rest station, Huohuo's puzzled voice was heard from her spirit.

Without waiting for her to respond, Xiao Mo answered for her.

"Idiot, I really don't know how you lived on the continent for this long without being kidnapped! Master is facing her enemies with her weak side so that her competitors would lower their guard! Moreover, a sky-level, advanced-rank spirit cultivator can already cause other people to be unable to underestimate Master, so she naturally has no need to report her true strength."

Xiao Mo hummed, evidently scornful of Huohuo's stupidity.

"Xiao Mo, how's Little Tree?"

Ever since that day, Yun Luofeng did not enter the God Code Space again and was a hands-off owner, leaving Little Tree to Xiao Mo.

Xiao Mo was silent for a moment. "He has already eaten nearly all of the medicinal herbs inside the God Code Space."

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng rubbed her aching forehead. It looked like she needed to acquire medicinal herbs as fast as possible.

"I heard that the prize for the medical competition is a valuable medicinal herb." Yun Luofeng's eyes glittered. "So I must obtain this herb to feed Little Tree."

"Kekeke." Little Tree's tinkling laughter was heard, as though he heard her words. His laughter, transmitted to Yun Luofeng's mind through her spirit, was very joyful.

Yun Luofeng smiled and did not say anything more before entering her room.

…

The first round of the Inter-kingdom Tournament was the medical competition. The venue for the competition was situated inside the Imperial Palace of the Tianhui Empire.

At present, the venue was milling with people and bustling with discussions. Besides the emptied space reserved for the competitors, there were also viewing platforms for the audience.

Yun Luofeng walked to Zhong Ling'er's side and clapped her shoulders, saying, "Don't be too pressured. Even if you lose, it's no big deal. There's still me."

Zhong Ling'er nodded, but her keen eyes were brimming with determination. Since she was competing, she must do her all and absolutely wouldn't disappoint her master!

"Here comes His Majesty, here comes Noble Consort Ling!"

A shrill voice pierced through the venue, and a moment later, a bright yellow figure quickly walked toward them escorted by a procession of eunuchs and imperial maids. Following the dragon-robed man was a faintly smiling woman in imperial clothing. The woman was not only incredibly beautiful but also had a sweet and tender mannerism. No wonder the Emperor of the Tianhui Empire was incredibly mesmerized by her.

"Everyone, Zhen personally came to be a judge of the medical competition today." Long Yuan's face was held high as he looked down on the numerous young prodigies under him. "The first round of the medical competition is an elimination match. In a moment, Zhen will have someone bring out the medicinal herbs. Two prodigies will come up and write down the name and effects of the herbs."

Seeing everyone's stunned expression, Long Yuan's voice paused briefly before saying, "Zhen knows that it won't be difficult to write down the effects of the herbs with your talent, so only the ones who hand in their examination script first have the right to advance! Also, the herbs that every group faces are different, so you won't be able to cheat."

In other words, every group would get a new set of medicinal herbs, so no one would know the herbs that they have to face before they compete, which also prevented cheating.

After saying this, Long Yuan waved his arm and lavishly said, "Also, Zhen changed the prize of the competition at the last minute! All the medicinal herbs brought out today will belong to the winner."

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. What she lacked right now was medicinal herbs, so she would certainly get first place!

"Without further ado, the competition will start now."

Following Long Yuan's words, a eunuch immediately brought the medicinal herbs out. He also pulled out two strips of paper and read out the name on the paper.

"Zhang Ming, Zhao Wu!"

Instantly, the two people who were named walked out and charged toward the medicinal herbs without wasting a single second, their hands flying over the paper at lightning speed.

"Your Majesty." Noble Consort Ling glanced at Yun Luofeng below them with faintly dark features and whispered beside Long Yuan's ear, "That girl is Yun Luofeng."

"Oh?" Long Yuan raised his brows. "She's the one who looked down on the people from the Lanxiang Kingdom?"

Logically, with his status, Long Yuan did not need to care about the Lanxiang Kingdom. However, the princess of the Lanxiang Kingdom was his most favored woman, so he naturally had to lend a hand.

"My dear consort." Long Yuan squeezed Noble Consort Ling's tender and smooth cheeks as he asked with a smile, "How do you want me to vent your anger for you?"

Noble Consort Ling's cheeks reddened. "Your Majesty, you didn't say whether people could fight during the competition, so I rigged the lot drawing already, and the one who she'll face is someone from the Lanxiang Kingdom. I also ordered him to interfere with her competing."

"Haha," Long Yuan loudly laughed, his arm tightly holding Noble Consort Ling's waist. "You can do whatever you want, my dear consort, Zhen will fulfill your wish."

Long Yuan did truly love Noble Consort Ling. After gaining her, he had not visited any other concubine's beds, so he naturally indulged all of her actions.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Noble Consort Ling turned joyful, her lips raised with a smile.

As she looked at Yun Luofeng, malice flashed through her gaze, and the smile on her lips deepened.

_Yun Luofeng, you made the people from my Lanxiang Kingdom lose all their face that day, so I will make you pay it back a thousandfold today!_

…

Inside the crowd, Yun Luofeng detected the malicious gaze and slowly looked up, meeting the anger-filled eyes of Noble Consort Ling. Besides fury, her eyes also contained a satisfied joy and had lost their previous tenderness and wit.

It was at this time that the eunuch's voice pulled Yun Luofeng's attention back to the competition.

"Next, Tian Qi, Zhong Ling'er!"

Zhong Ling'er started briefly before she took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the competition stage. On the stage, a eunuch already took out a new round of medicinal herbs and placed them on the table one by one.

"Oh, isn't that the servant girl beside Yun Luofeng?"

"I know Tian Qi, he's from the Fengyue Kingdom and studies under a great physician of the Fengyue Kingdom. Zhong Ling'er is only a servant girl, so she certainly isn't that capable."

"That's right. If she had brilliant medical skills, how could she be willing to serve Yun Luofeng as a servant girl? From this, it can be seen that Tian Qi will certainly win!"

Everyone did not have a high opinion of Zhong Ling'er. In their eyes, if Zhong Ling'er was talented in medicine, she would not be a mere servant girl. Perhaps she did not even recognize any of the medicinal herbs.

Faced with the sounds of ridicule, Zhong Ling'er acted as though she did not hear it and picked up the brush, speedily writing on the white paper laid in front of her.

Seeing her actions, the audience was stunned.

"Is she really writing down the effects of those herbs?"

"No! I think she's prideful and writing nonsense! If Tian Qi hands in the paper first, she will lose even if she doesn't hand in her paper, and no one would know what nonsense she scrawled…"

Time passed second by second. Zhong Ling'er mannerism remained as placid as always, her brush skillfully flying over the paper.

In contrast, a cold sweat covered Tian Qi's forehead. After every herb that he wrote down, he needed to contemplate for a moment before he could write down the next herb.

"Do you see? Zhong Ling'er brush has not stopped at all, which is to say she did not even think about it. This is completely abnormal. She isn't one of those renowned godly doctors, so how could she write down the effects of a herb without thinking?"

Seeing this, the contempt on everyone's face grew. They already determined that Zhong Ling'er was making things up.

Time elapsed.

Under everyone's scornful gazes, Zhong Ling'er stopped writing and calmly walked toward the middle-aged man on the tall platform. The entire venue quieted down with her action.

Long Yuan's brows furrowed, and he ordered a eunuch to accept her paper. The eunuch walked up as ordered and carefully held the paper, which was still wet with ink, as he walked to several old men.

In the venue, besides the Emperor and Noble Consort who dictated the whole competition, there was also the group of examiners formed by the Empires' imperial physicians. These imperial physicians' reputation spread far and wide, so there was nothing better than having them act as the examiners.

One of the old men accepted the paper and lightly skimmed it, but this glance alone caused astonishment to appear in his eyes.

"Quickly, come and take a look." The elderly man's expression was immensely shocked.

Hearing this, the other old men gathered around him. After seeing the contents of the paper, their face exhibited the same expression.

"What's going on?"

"Could it be that Zhong Ling'er's rubbish angered these imperial physicians?"

The people beneath them all whispered in each other's ears and spiritedly discussed.

Zhong Ling'er's identity was out in the open. She was nothing more than a servant girl who came here to be humiliated in place of a prodigy from the Tianyun Kingdom, so how could she have genuine abilities? If she was capable enough to impress these imperial physicians, she would certainly not be a servant girl anymore.

However, the following reality was like a slap that fiercely landed on these presumptuous people.

"Perfect! This answer is too perfect! Not a single word wrong and incredibly detailed!"

The imperial physicians all nodded their heads in praise. Although many prodigies came here, there still were not many who could be this detailed in a short amount of time. It was no wonder that they were so stunned earlier.

Tian Qi tossed down the brush in his hand with dismay and looked at Zhong Ling'er with turmoil in his eyes as he asked, "You can't be a mere servant girl, right?"

How could a servant girl possess such ability?

Zhong Ling'er lifted her chin. "I'm truly a servant girl. There's no doubt about it."

"Miss." On top of the platform, an old man asked with a faint smile, "Can this old crock know who taught you?"

Hearing this, a trace of pride entered Zhong Ling'er face and tone. "My teacher is my master, Yun Luofeng!"

She was proud because she had a master like Yun Luofeng. Ever since she decided to vow loyalty and devotion to Yun Luofeng back then, she had been fated to step onto an extraordinary road.

At this moment, Zhong Ling'er was quite thankful for the Crown Prince of the Longyuan Kingdom, Gao Ling. If it weren't for the imperial family's precautions against the General Estate back then, she, who had been born useless, would not have been selected into the corps.

The crowd turned into an uproar, clamoring about this news.

No wonder a person praised by the imperial physicians would be a servant girl! If Yun Luofeng was incredibly talented in medicine as well, then they would wholeheartedly be willing to be her servants. Of course, the prerequisite was that she had this ability!

In this world, there were a countless number of prodigies, so what if this servant received a compliment? Her memory concerning medicinal herbs did not represent her ability.

In today's gathering of prodigies, she did not have a good chance of winning.

Zhong Ling'er walked with her head held up high and her chest puffed out. Under the shocked, doubtful, and disdainful gazes of those people, she left the competition floor like a proud peacock and walked to the side of Yun Luofeng.

"Master, I won't disappoint you."

She must win against her opponent regardless of how hard she had to try.

"You've worked hard." Yun Luofeng faintly smiled before turning her sight onto the competition floor again.

After Zhong Ling'er left, the remaining competitors also walked onto the stage one by one whenever the eunuch called their name.


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 971-980

"Your Majesty." A snow-white hand settled on the Emperor's wrist. Noble Consort Ling was smiling tenderly with a deep ripple of emotions in her beautiful eyes. "This little girl looks quite interesting."

"Oh?" Long Yuan's brows raised as he looked at Noble Consort Ling's stunning face, gently squeezing the back of her hand. "Does my dear consort lack imperial maids in her palace and take a fancy to this Zhong Ling'er girl?"

Noble Consort Ling bashfully lowered her head. "His Majesty knows this servant well. I would like to make Zhong Ling'er this servant's imperial maid."

"Since my dear consort wants it, then Zhen will help you obtain her from the Tianyun Kingdom after the competition is over." Long Yuan's features were very domineering and his tone was arrogant and unbridled. "Even if you wanted Yun Luofeng to become your imperial maid, the Tianyun Kingdom must obediently give her to us, let alone a servant girl!"

This was the attitude of a strong kingdom toward a weak kingdom! So what if I want someone of yours? That is your fortune! If you reject it, then you don't know how to appreciate a favor!

Of course, Long Yuan believed that the Tianyun Kingdom would not have the courage to reject him. Moreover, exchanging a little girl for the friendly attitude of the Tianhui Empire would be well worth it.

"Your Majesty, you mustn't!" Noble Consort Ling shook her head. "Yun Luofeng married into the Ye Family, and the Ye Family has an important status in the Tianyun Kingdom. The Tianyun Kingdom won't give her up. Also, every kingdom has the agreement that none of the kingdoms can privately wage a war. This servant wouldn't want to drag Your Majesty down because of my selfishness."

Long Yuan's gaze was full of indulgence. "My dear consort, you seem to have forgotten something. If the Tianyun Kingdom comes in the last place again, they will be eliminated from the rank of kingdoms. At that time, why do we need to care about the inter-kingdom agreement?"

Noble Consort Ling's eyes sparkled. This was what she was waiting for! As long as His Majesty said this, it meant the Tianyun Kingdom would lose this competition without a doubt!

Thinking to this point, the corner Noble Consort Ling's lips slightly turned up, her malicious eyes glancing to Yun Luofeng.

"Yun Luofeng, Liu Chenyi!"

A sharp voice called out, and everyone's eyes shot to Yun Luofeng in an instant.

Liu Chenyi was the son of Grand Tutor of the Lanxiang Kingdom. His medical skill was extraordinary and his demeanor elegant, snatching the affection of many girls from the Lanxiang Kingdom. Compared to the arrogant and tyrannical prince, Qiu Feihua, his popularity was more fervent.

As soon as he appeared, a wave of squeals was evoked.

"This is Young Master Liu from the Lanxiang Kingdom. My goodness, he's really as elegant as legend says, exceptionally handsome."

"If I could become his wife, I would die without regrets!"

Hearing these women's shrill voices, Liu Chenyi's faint smile remained on his lips. There was a feather fan in his hand, graceful and handsome beyond comparison. It was as though his whole body emitted light.

Upon seeing that Yun Luofeng's opponent was Liu Chenyi, understanding dawned in the Emperor's mind and his brows slightly furrowed. "My dear consort, when you said earlier that you had someone from the Lanxiang Kingdom distract Yun Luofeng, did you mean that you were going to have Liu Chenyi act as a honeypot trap?"

Noble Consort Ling mysteriously smiled. "Your Majesty, this servant is confident that Yun Luofeng will be eliminated in the first round of competition."

She was incredibly confident in the people of the Lanxiang Kingdom. Moreover, Liu Chenyi had formidable strength, so he could make Yun Luofeng miserably lose even without using underhanded tactics!

…

Under the starry gazes of the women, Liu Chenyi walked to Yun Luofeng's side while waving his feather fan. His face had a hint of a smile while his mannerism was graceful, every movement stirring people's hearts.

However, Yun Luofeng's dark eyes were completely placid without a single ripple. No one was able to detect any emotions from her eyes.

Liu Chenyi's pupils contracted. He had a feeling that this woman was not someone easily seduced, despite his immense confidence in his methods.

"Miss Yun," Liu Chengyi's lips turned up with a kind smile, "I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time. My interest in you goes far back. It is my honor to have you as my opponent."

Seeing Liu Chengyi treat Yun Luofeng so gently caused the women beneath them to go crazy from jealousy.

"Doesn't Yun Luofeng already have a husband? How could she seduce Young Master Liu so shamelessly!"

"Her husband is nothing more than the son of an aristocratic family in some tiny kingdom. How could he compare with Young Master Liu? At least the Lanxiang Kingdom is one of the top 10 kingdoms, and he is also the son of the Grand Tutor, so his status is extremely noble."

"I actually thought Yun Luofeng was different. I didn't expect her to be so secular that as soon as she sees a man with a more noble status, she would throw herself at his feet."

Lin Ruobai and the others nearly flew into a rage when they heard the discussions. Women caught in the snare of love were truly delirious and incredible at distorting the truth and ignoring right and wrong.

When did Yun Luofeng go seduce Liu Chenyi? And when did she throw herself at his feet? It was clearly Liu Chenyi who shamelessly wanted to seduce Yun Luofeng!

Lin Ruobai was about to bellow her response when she saw Yun Luofeng's fierce gaze darting to the women who voiced their ridicule.

"Is this Liu Chenyi very… outstanding?" Her voice was absentminded and her tone languid. "If you think he is outstanding, then immediately come and take him away. However, it appears that just one of him won't be enough to be divided among so many of you. I do have a solution though. You can dismember him into thousands of pieces, and everyone can take a piece."

"As for me…," Yun Luofeng paused, the corner of her lips rising, "I already possess a man who loves me the most and is the most outstanding in the world. With someone like that as contrast, I'm not interested in a normal person like him."

They could discuss her, but they absolutely could not talk about Yun Xiao! She would not permit anyone to humiliate him!

Liu Chenyi's face was somewhat stiff as fury rose in his heart.

This woman actually called him a normal person? And also wanted to dismember him into thousands of pieces to give to his admirers?

….

On the audience platform, an aloof man hid in the midst of the crowd and had his gaze locked on the peerless girl clothed in white the whole time. However, after hearing the girl's words, he felt like someone punched his heart, making it feel extremely heavy.

"Young Master Xiao…" the person behind him asked with a worried expression after catching a glimpse of Xiao Yuqing's pale face.

"Let's go, this competition isn't all too meaningful."

Because the winner would always be her!

After glancing at Yun Luofeng one last time, Xiao Yuqing turned around to walk out of the venue.

That one stunning gaze from back then determined he would fall for her for the rest of his life! However, he would gladly endure the hardship without any regret!

The pretty woman who gently called Xiao Yuqing earlier detected his last glance and subconsciously peered at Yun Luofeng, who was standing in the center of the venue. Complicated feelings stirred in her eyes.

During these past years, Young Master Xiao appeared to keep thinking about a woman. If she did not guess wrong, that woman was… Yun Luofeng?

However, Yun Luofeng already had a husband, so Young Master Xiao was fated to be unable to obtain her. Since it was like this, did that mean she still had a chance?

The corner of her lips lightly raised with a composed smile, and her eyes were brimming with joy.

On the competition stage, Liu Chenyi already drew back his elegant smile, and his gentle eyes contained a trace of fox-like cunning.

"Miss Yun, you are quite deeply in love with your husband, but you've misunderstood my meaning. I don't have any improper motives toward you." Liu Chenyi slowly walked to the front of Yun Luofeng, his thin lips near her ear. He used a voice that only the two of them could hear to say, "Of course, if you are willing to be my woman, then I am willing to go easy on you in the competition later. How about it?"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, the smile on her lips remarkably evil. "Go easy on me? I'm afraid… you don't have the capability!"

"Hoho." Liu Chenyi chuckled. "It looks like Miss Yun thinks she will certainly win this competition. I greatly anticipate the scene of you winning against me then."

He particularly raised his volume when speaking those words, so that the people around them heard him.

"What? Yun Luofeng actually dares to be this arrogant? So confident that she thinks she can win against Young Master Liu? She shouldn't think that merely raising a servant girl like Zhong Ling'er is enough for her to become conceited. If Zhong Ling'er competed with Young Master Liu, she would most assuredly lose without a doubt!"

"She truly thinks too highly of her abilities!"

How could the women who adore Liu Chenyi watch their dream lover be bullied without doing anything? They all stood up, and everyone's expression would make someone unaware of the truth think that Yun Luofeng had killed their whole family!

Obtaining the result that he wanted, Liu Chenyi's smile deepened. He boastfully glanced at Yun Luofeng and kindly spoke, "Miss Yun, let's start then. I look forward to you winning against me."

At this time, a eunuch already placed down the medicinal herbs one by one.

Seeing the herbs in front of them, Liu Chenyi smiled again. "Also, I would like to increase the difficulty of the competition this time. Will Your Majesty permit it?"

"There's no harm saying it." Long Yuan said with a smile and a raise of his hand.

Liu Chenyi's eyes flickered. "I suggest that Miss Yun and I not only have to write down the effects but also have to arrange the herbs on the table into a prescription, and there must be at least three prescriptions!"

Writing the effects of the herbs was already extremely difficult, but arranging these herbs into a prescription was even more difficult.

Praise flashed through Long Yuan's eyes, and he nodded. "Zhen permits it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Liu Chenyi cupped his fists and looked at Yun Luofeng with a faint smile. "Miss Yun, since you were so confident about your strength earlier, do you dare to accept my suggestion now?"

Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "Why wouldn't I dare? There is nothing in this world that I don't dare to do."

"Haha," Liu Chenyi loudly laughed. "Miss Yun is unlike other women, as expected. You truly make me immensely respectful of you. I hope you will still have the courage to say something like this in a moment."

Liu Chenyi flicked his robe and walked to his seat. He was quite talented indeed, but that was only relative to the Lanxiang Kingdom. He could not compare with the prodigies of the other kingdoms ranked near the front. Even the prodigies from the other kingdoms did not dare to suggest this condition, so how could he have the courage?

The reason was very simple. It was because the Noble Consort of the Tianhui Empire was a princess of the Lanxiang Kingdom. Moreover, the Noble Consort requested him to give Yun Luofeng a hard time.

Hence, he already knew the medicinal herbs that the Tianhui Empire would set out and made preparations beforehand by going through the books and finding three prescriptions. It had to be said that having someone behind you was satisfying. Even cheating was done so effortlessly!

Liu Chenyi spread the paper open and, with a flick of his brush and with flowing movements, started to write down character after character on his white sheet of paper. In order to not make it obvious that he already made preparations, he pretended to contemplate for a moment every time he wrote a paragraph.

At the same time, Yun Luofeng also started to seriously write her answer.

Time gradually elapsed, but it was not long before 15 minutes had passed. During this period of time, no one made any more sounds and silently watched the two people on the stage.

Understandably, the people who were ridiculing Yun Luofeng earlier all remained silent, quietly admiring the girl's calm posture as she wrote. In contrast to Liu Chenyi's contemplation from time to time, Yun Luofeng's movements were very fluid and continuous.

However, what shocked everyone was that Yun Luofeng and Liu Chenyi put down their brushes at the same time.

Logically, since Yun Luofeng's movements were so continuous, she should finish earlier than Liu Chenyi, so why did she finish her answer at the same time as him? Could it be that the girl was only pretending to be calm? Was her capability too mediocre so she made a lot of edits to her answer?

A eunuch quickly went to pick up their exams and passed them to the imperial physicians. The imperial physicians first looked over Liu Chenyi's exam, and praise appeared on their faces.

"Quite good, your answer was very insightful, not missing any component, and without any editing marks. Even the three prescriptions were arranged perfectly. You truly are a rare genius."

The imperial physician's compliment made everyone firmly believe in the answer in their mind. _Yun Luofeng could not win against Liu Chenyi._

"You've let me win." Liu Chenyi gently smiled and cupped his fist while saying, "I've read many books over the years, so I've already memorized those prescriptions. Miss Yun, don't be dismayed. It's merely a competition and doesn't mean anything. I hope we can have a rematch next year."

Liu Chenyi aimed the last sentence at Yun Luofeng. After saying it, he slapped his head in mock distress. "I forgot, your Tianyun Kingdom doesn't have a next year. I'm sorry, Miss Yun. If I knew it would be like this, I would have gone easy on you."

A smile also appeared on Noble Consort Ling's face. She said it before that Liu Chenyi absolutely would not lose!

There was no need to look at Yun Luofeng's exam next. No matter how capable she was, there was no way she would win against Liu Chenyi.

Although this was what everyone else thought, the imperial physicians could not do that as the examiners. Hence, they abided by the rules and picked up Yun Luofeng's exam.

When one of the examiners saw it, the elderly man was instantly taken aback. It was different from his shock when he faced Zhong Ling'er earlier, as he was completely stupefied right now.

"Ge Yang, is Yun Luofeng's answer so awful that it scared you? I saw that her brush did not even stop earlier, so perhaps the exam has some editing marks. I would like to see what she wrote that frightened you."

After saying this, another old man snatched the exam from Ge Yang's hand. Upon seeing the contents of the paper, he who originally had a mocking smile became as dumbstruck as Ge Yang.

"That can't be, right? Was what she wrote that awful? It shouldn't be. Even if she didn't write anything, it shouldn't be this bad."

The other elders could not hold back anymore and encircled Ge Yang and the other old man. Their heads pushed forward, wanting to catch a glimpse of the contents of the paper.

On the white paper, the script was straight and legible without any of the editing marks that they imagined. However, each old man's expression was more shocked than the previous, as though they had seen a ghost.

"This… this is impossible!" An old man extended his hand and shakily took the exam into his hand. His mouth kept muttering, "This is impossible, absolutely impossible!"

The originally clamorous crowd grew silent after seeing the old man's peculiar behavior. No one understood what had happened that would cause the old man to have such a big reaction.

Ge Yang deeply inhaled and looked at Yun Luofeng with complicated feelings. He calmly said, "Miss Yun, did you really write the answers on this exam?"

At this moment, even Liu Chenyi sensed that something was wrong. His brows knitted, and incomprehension flashed through his gentle eyes.

"If I didn't write it, did you write it?" Yun Luofeng retorted with a wicked smile.

The audience members were all somewhat stunned. Yun Luofeng wrote it in front of their eyes, so it could not have been faked. They truly did not understand why Ge Yang would ask such a stupid question.

Ge Yang appeared to realize that his question was too stupid as well, and embarrassment appeared on his face. "Apologies, Miss Yun. It's just that your answer is too shocking to the world, which is why this old crock asked you."

Shocking to the world?

Everyone, including the Emperor and the Noble Consort, all had their gaze locked onto Ge Yang.

"Ge Yang, what is going on?" the Emperor coldly questioned with a dark expression.

Ge Yang was about to answer but was intercepted by the incredibly excited old man beside him. The old man's expression was very fervent and looked at Yun Luofeng as though he saw a gold mountain.

"Your Majesty, this subject will answer this matter! I declare that Yun Luofeng is the winner of this competition."

Wow!

The crowd burst into a commotion, the faces of the people who were ridiculing Yun Luofeng earlier all turned into disbelief.

Liu Chenyi quickly strode up, his handsome face livid. "You said that Yun Luofeng obtained the win? I don't believe it! No matter how great her answer is, I still successfully finished the content of the exam, so it's a draw at most. Why did she win?"

The two people turned in their exam at the same time indeed. If they both wrote an answer, it would be merely considered a draw. Why was it Yun Luofeng's win?

"Young Master Liu, it's not that I am favoring a certain side, it's that Miss Yun's answer is more impeccable than yours." The old man passionately said, "You only wrote three prescriptions, and her? Guess how many she wrote?! I reckon you can't imagine it. These herbs can be arranged into ten different prescriptions!"

Ten different prescriptions?

As though lightning flashed across a clear sky and struck them, even the women who were standing up for Liu Chenyi turned pale, their faces full of shock.

"It is ten prescriptions!" The old man looked at Liu Chenyi, who staggered back, and continued to say emotionally, "During that time, I could only think of five prescriptions, but she could actually arrange ten! Isn't it her win?"

Ge Yang also nodded in agreement. "I could only think of five prescriptions at most, and Miss Yun wrote down all of the five prescriptions that I thought of. So even if we don't assess the last five, she would deserve to be the winner with these five prescriptions alone!"

Liu Chenyi shot forward and snatched the exam from the old man's hand. When he saw the distinct writing on the paper, his face drained of color.

"Ten prescriptions… it's really ten prescriptions!"

Before the competition, he already learned of the medicinal ingredients that he was going to face and spent a whole day and night in his search for the prescriptions relevant to all of these ingredients. Even so, he still only found three.

However, Yun Luofeng did not know the identity of the ingredients beforehand, so how in the world did she manage to write down 10 prescriptions in such a short amount of time?

"Sir Qing Mu." Malice flashed through Liu Chenyi's eyes, and his fingers tightly squeezed the paper in his hand as he looked up and said, "You seem to have forgotten that if you respond incorrectly in your exam, you will be considered to have failed!"

The elderly man who he referred to as Sir Qing Mu was the emotional person from earlier.

Hearing Liu Chenyi's words, he was briefly taken back before hesitantly saying, "That is a rule indeed."

"So," Liu Chenyi lightly smiled, "Yun Luofeng lost!"

Following the man's gentle as jade voice, his smitten and brainless supporters started hooting again.

"That's what I thought, there's no way that Yun Luofeng can win against Young Master Liu."

"Since Young Master Liu said she lost, then she must have lost! However, when Young Master Liu said that, his confident appearance was too handsome! I really want to get married to him…"

Those women had hearts in their eyes as they foolishly looked at Liu Chenyi, besotted. In their eyes, Liu Chenyi could commit no wrong! His words were never wrong either!

"You said I lost?" Yun Luofeng's eyes devilishly swept toward Liu Chenyi.

Compared with the other party's gentle and confident voice, her voice was incredibly languid, but it easily slammed into other people's hearts.

"That's right, you lost." Liu Chenyi's features were permeated with confidence. "Everyone knows that the snow silkworm lives in an icy and snowy habitat, and its body will melt upon contact with fire and lose its medicinal value. Normally, the snow silkworm is ground into powder for medicinal use. But look at what you wrote. One snow silkworm? If you directly toss the silkworm into the medicine decoction pot, its body will evaporate with nothing remaining."

This competition only mentioned arranging the presented ingredients into three prescriptions and did not specify that all of the ingredients had to be used, which was why Liu Chenyi avoided the snow silkworm.

After all, too few ingredients could be matched with the snow silkworm and even the slightest carelessness could cause the ground silkworm to lose its value. He did not expect Yun Luofeng to make such a simple mistake.

"Are you sure a whole silkworm can't be used in medicine?" Yun Luofeng raised her brows and said with a faint smile, "If I can have the snow silkworm make contact with fire without melting, what should we do?"

Liu Chenyi mockingly chuckled. "Miss Yun, it looks like your medical skills aren't that great, and I thought too highly of you. If you can even commit such a simple mistake, what right do you have to be my opponent?"

The snow silkworm not melting upon contact with fire? How could that be possible? Did this woman consider people to be fools and think they could be tricked as she pleased?

The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips turned up. "Since you aren't willing to believe me, we can use this to make a bet!"

"Alright!" Liu Chenyi harshly clapped the feather fan in his hand and turned to Long Yuan. "I beg Your Majesty to permit this!"

Long Yuan nodded and said in a low voice, "Zhen permits it."

…

On an extremely long table on the competition stage, a snow silkworm silently laid in an ice-covered bowl. The snow silkworm had evidently been dead for a long time and unmovingly rested on the ice cubes.

When faced with a valuable medicinal ingredient like the snow silkworm, it must be preserved in an icy environment even though it is dead. Otherwise, its corpse would decompose very quickly.

Yun Luofeng already reached the snow silkworm by the time the Long Yuan finished speaking. Her sight surveyed the entire table before walking to the leaf without any hesitation. She picked up the leaf and carefully wrapped the corpse of the snow silkworm in the leaf.

"Black ice leaf?"

Everyone was stunned, not understanding what use she had for the black ice leaf. Qing Mu, Ge Yang, and the others were all startled, watching her with incomprehension.

At this time, a fiery flame appeared in Yun Luofeng's palm with a whoosh and sizzlingly ignited the black ice leaf wrapped around the snow silkworm.

The smile on Liu Chenyi's face deepened. _This girl is quite foolish. Did she think that using a black ice leaf would be enough to block the heat of the flame? She was truly too naive…_

It wasn't long before Yun Luofeng retracted the flame in her hand and slowly opened up the black ice leaf before everyone's eyes. In the middle of the leaf, the snow-white silkworm turned burnt black and emitted waves of fragrant smell. It was so appealing that Lin Ruobai unconsciously swallowed back her saliva and her fingers gently tapped on her lips.

"It would be great if we had cumin at a time like this…"

To a foodie like Lin Ruobai, the only thing in her mind was delicious food. Added to the fact that she was not proficient in medicine, she had no idea what Yun Luofeng's actions meant.

In comparison, the other people present all suffered from a large shock, their astonishment written in their eyes.

_The snow silkworm did not… disappear?_

"I understand!" Qing Mu abruptly stood up and excitedly looked at Yun Luofeng. "You didn't use the black ice leaf to wrap the snow silkworm to block the heat of the flame, it was to seal the spiritual energy of the silkworm. If its spiritual energy is sealed, then it won't disappear!"

The more he spoke, the more excited he got. Light shot out of his eyes as though he had discovered a new continent.

"Miss Yun, do you understand the impact that your actions today will bring to the continent? Although grinding the snow silkworm into powder prevents the dissipation of the spiritual energy, its medicinal effect is not as perfect as before. However, you have solved an eternal puzzle for the continent! If we can use an entire snow silkworm in medicine, its medicinal effects would be 10 times better!"

Currently, everyone ignored Liu Chenyi with his unsightly expression and had their eyes focused on Yun Luofeng. Even the people mocking her before changed their gaze at this moment.

Before her, no one had thought to use the black ice leaf to lock in the spiritual energy of the snow silkworm! But she had resolved the problem that had induced headaches in all of the physicians on this continent! Even if she did not do well in the following competitions, this action alone would place her into the annals and earn the respect of everyone.

Liu Chenyi's expression was very embarrassed, and he took advantage of everyone's focus on Yun Luofeng to hastily slip away with his tail between his legs. It was too shameful for him to remain here.

"Miss Yun," Ge Yang glanced at Yun Luofeng and said with a faint smile, "I saw that you were using your left hand to write. Did something happen to your right hand? If you have the need, you can let us know and we will try our best to help since you solved this eternally difficult puzzle."

Yun Luofeng subconsciously touched her right hand, which completely lacked any perception, and shook her head. "There's no need."

As she said before, she had no regrets about losing the use of her right arm.

Seeing the esteem that the imperial physicians had for Yun Luofeng, Long Yuan's stern brows slightly knitted. Yun Luofeng was extremely knowledgeable indeed and could solve even a problem like this. However, it did not mean she would be as outstanding in the subsequent competition!

"Yun Luofeng, Zhen truly admires your knowledge." Long Yuan coldly swept his eyes across Yun Luofeng and aloofly said, "However, you seem to have mistaken something. You only needed to write down three prescriptions for this competition, and it's completely useless to write more! Hence, Zhen declares that it's a draw for this round and both can progress to the next round!"

Long Yuan's voice was imposing and mighty without being angry.

Qing Mu and the others were stunned by Long Yuan's decision, let alone the audience.

"Your Majesty." Qing Mu's brows lightly knitted. "Anyone can tell that the winner of this competition is Miss Yun. Liu Chenyi lost!"

And lost very completely!

"The rules of the competition are established by me." Impatience appeared on Long Yuan's expression. "Zhen declares a tie. Do you have any objections?"

Qing Mu's expression shifted. He wanted to say something when Ge Yang tugged on him. Their gazes met, and they discovered the origin of the problem.

Liu Chenyi was from the Lanxiang Kingdom, and His Majesty favored Noble Consort Mu the most, so he would naturally help his favored consort! Why would he allow Liu Chenyi to be eliminated in the first round?

Thinking of this, fury rose in Qing Mu's heart. He never participated in court politics his entire life and had no desires for fame and profit, devoting his whole mind to studying medicine. Upon meeting a genius like Yun Luofeng, how could he not treasure her?

Who knew that His Majesty would be bewitched by Noble Consort Ling and would do something like that? Noble Consort Mu was truly an enchantress who would damage the country and cause suffering to the people!

"Forget it." Ge Yang whispered beside his ear, "No one can change His Majesty's decision. I don't think the Liu Chenyi fellow can win against Yun Luofeng anyways!"

Qing Mu took a deep breath, suppressing the anger in his heart before apologetically looking at Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, everyone can tell that you won in your competition with Liu Chenyi, but… I am forced to do something that smothers my conscience."

What was Liu Chenyi compared to her?

However, at a time like this, he could not protect this prodigy…

Long Yuan's expression abruptly darkened and his sharp gaze shot to Qing Mu. It was as though Qing Mu did not see it and sent Yun Luofeng a faint, guilt-ridden smile.

Fame? Power? All of it was as fleeting as mist to him! If His Majesty really grew angry because of his words, then he would leave the Tianhui Empire if worse came to worst. After all, he only joined the Tianhui Empire to study medicine with talented physicians.

"Thank you." Yun Luofeng faintly smiled.

She did not blame Qing Mu for being unable to protect her. This old man was merely a subject and had no choice but to obey the Emperor's orders! However, this old man evidently stood on her side, so she would engrave this token of friendship into her heart!

"I will accept his announcement of a tie between Liu Chenyi and me," Yun Luofeng lifted her head, her wicked gaze shooting to Long Yuan sitting high above them, "because I will make him lose more miserably!"

The young girl's voice was confident and bold, her pitch-black eyes as mysterious as the dark night.

She accepted the draw against Liu Chenyi because she would make him lose more miserably!

Who else in the world would say such arrogant words?

Long Yuan's face was completely livid, veins popping out of his forehead, and his tightly clenched fists were cracking. Finally, he turned all of his anger into a warning. "Yun Luofeng, I hope you will be as confident when faced with the subsequent competition!" Then he stood up and snorted before leaving with a flick of his sleeve. Noble Consort Ling sent Yun Luofeng a malicious glance before following behind Long Yuan and quickly leaving too.

"Miss Yun." With a frown, Qing Mu glanced at the departing Long Yuan and Noble Consort Ling. He spun to face Yun Luofeng and said, "The second round is held in the afternoon. Go back and rest well before coming back to compete when it's time!"

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded and slowly walked toward Lin Ruobai and the others. She stated, "Let's go then."

…

The inner court of the Imperial Palace was extremely silent.

When Yun Luofeng reached the gate of the palace, a palace maid suddenly blocked her path without any expression on her face. "Our Noble Consort is having you visit her."

She used the word "have" instead of "invite." The forcefulness of her words was obvious.

Yun Luofeng did not bother to look up. "I am uninterested in her."

"You…" The palace maid's expression shifted as she angrily pointed at Yun Luofeng. "You truly can't tell the good from the bad. Do you know how noble Her Highness the Noble Consort is? It is your blessing that she wants to see you, don't be so tactless!"

Yun Luofeng held her arms across her chest and slightly looked up at the palace maid blocking her. "If she wants to see me, then let her come to me herself! I'm not interested in going to see her."

"How dare you!" the palace maid angrily rebuked, her features brimming with rage.

Swish!

It was at this time that the people behind Yun Luofeng all simultaneously drew their weapons and coldly stared at the palace maid.

The people of the corps were trained by Yun Qingya, so it was unavoidable that their bodies carried a courageous and fierce aura. It was this aura that caused the palace maid to stagger back in fright, her face deathly pale.

"Yun Luofeng, this is the Tianhui Empire!" The palace maid took a shallow breath before stating between clenched teeth, "If you don't want to provoke our Tianhui Empire, then you should advise your people to sheath their weapons and follow me to see Her Highness the Noble Consort!"

Yun Luofeng's lips turned up with a smile the appeared to have come from hell, making people shiver despite the lack of coldness.

The palace maid's eyes darkened as she watched Yun Luofeng approach her. She was about to order the guards hiding in secret to act when the girl's languid and wicked voice slowly rung in the air.

"My people have always been like this!" The smile on her face deepened as a dangerous glint faintly emitted from her pitch-black eyes. "My words remain the same. If Noble Consort Ling wants to see me, have her pay a personal visit to me. Perhaps I will receive her if my mood is good! If she wants to force me against my will, then I won't submit to people in power even if I am faced with death!"

The palace maid was startled and dumbfounded as she looked at the arrogant and unbridled girl in front of her. She swallowed hard.

The girl smiled again. "Also… I'm like a rabid dog when I turn crazy. She can come and provoke me if she doesn't fear death. I will bite her to the point of paralysis even if it means my spirit will disperse!"

No one was more familiar with Yun Luofeng's personality than the people of the Steel and Raging Flame Corps. She was truly a lunatic! A lunatic who would never allow herself to be taken advantage of!

She was the type of person who would choose to cripple the other party's arm at the risk of her life! Provoking her? What was the difference between that and provoking a lunatic?

The palace maid was clearly stunned by her words, her expression turning more unsightly. She was unable to respond even after the white-clothed girl led the people behind her to walk past her…

It took a while for the palace maid to come back to her senses and hastily run towards Noble Consort Ling's bedchambers.

Inside the bedchamber, after hearing the palace maid's spiced up report, Noble Consort Ling mercilessly smashed the teacup from her hand onto the floor due to anger.

"Yun Luofeng truly can't differentiate goodwill! This consort originally wanted to recruit her because of her capability. Who knew she would dare to not come and meet me and even want me to pay her a visit! I truly don't know where she got the face to say something like that!"

The palace maid shakily knelt on the floor, too frightened to say anything.

Noble Consort Ling's eyes sparkled and started silently laughing. "Yun Luofeng, since you won't give face to this consort, then don't blame me for being heartless! I can't be pleased unless you are eliminated!"

Especially because the girl had such beautiful looks! His Majesty currently did not care about Yun Luofeng, but if Yun Luofeng shamelessly wanted to seduce His Majesty, what man could resist such a temptation? After all, what woman in this world did not have a fondness for power?

"Xiao Fang, go to the rest station and inform the prince of the Lanxiang Kingdom, Qiu Feihua, that he must kill Yun Luofeng in tomorrow's competition no matter what! In exchange, this consort will help him break through."

The medicine competition was held today, and the fighting competition would be held tomorrow.

Death was not permitted on the stage, but weapons were blind. Hence, if Yun Luofeng unfortunately died during the fight, the Lanxiang Kingdom would not be blamed. Thinking of this point, Noble Consort Ling's smile deepened and her pair of beautiful eyes sinisterly twinkled.

"Yes, Your Highness." The palace maid bowed before reverently retreating.

Noble Consort Ling coldly watched the direction that the maid departed, and muttered between clenched teeth, "Yun Luofeng, if I can't use you, then you can only… die!"

…

An austere atmosphere pervaded the imperial study. The man, in his bright yellow dragon robes, properly sat on the Emperor's Chair and solemnly looked down at the elderly man below him.

"Qing Mu, why did you seek me out?"

Qing Mu cupped his fists in salute. "Your Majesty, this subject thinks Yun Luofeng is very talented. She will become a world-renowned physician in time, so this subject boldly begs Your Majesty to help me entice Yun Luofeng to our side."

"A world-renowned physician?" Long Yuan smiled, his smile full of mockery. "Qing Mu, you're overthinking it. Yun Luofeng is truly knowledgeable, but it doesn't mean she has formidable capabilities! Medicine requires not only knowledge but also flexibility. The requirements for the application are also very high. Yun Luofeng merely read a few ancient medical texts and learned how to use the snow silkworm from them. This doesn't equate to her having any ability."

Qing Mu was startled, and his tone turned anxious. "Your Majesty, please believe in this subject's judgment. Yun Luofeng is destined for greatness and will eventually transform into a dragon. It won't be that easy to entice her at that time."

"Qing Mu, say no more. Zhen's Tianhui Empire doesn't have a place for her!" Long Yuan dismissively waved her hand, his face expressionless.

Qing Mu sighed in dismay and opened his mouth, wanting to persuade him some more, but he saw that Long Yuan already closed his eyes, clearly not planning to listen to him anymore.

He bitterly chuckled and turned around to leave the imperial study.

Ge Yang was waiting for him at the entrance. Seeing Qing Mu walking out with a helpless expression, he already guessed the result. "His Majesty did not agree to recruit Miss Yun?"


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 981-990

Qing Mu nodded. "Due to Noble Consort, His Majesty is very biased against her. An unprecedented genius will be buried here."

If Yun Luofeng could enter the Tianhui Empire and received the full nurturing of the empire, her growth would be extremely fast.

Ge Yang also found it a pity. "Miss Yun is a genius indeed. If our Tianhui Empire could possess her, the imperial physician court's strength would increase quite a bit. However, loyal advice jars on the ears. His Majesty has been completely bewitched by Noble Consort Ling, so how could he listen to us?"

Qing Mu paused before saying, "I plan to visit Miss Yun. Even if I can't work with her, there's no harm in studying medicine with her."

"Alright." Ge Yang nodded. "I need to prepare for this afternoon's competition, so I won't go. Also, you should warn Miss Yun to be cautious of the Lanxiang Kingdom! I heard that Noble Consort Ling's palace maid went to invite Miss Yun and was rejected by her. With Noble Consort Ling's personality, she won't take things lying down."

Qing Mu was silent for a moment. "I will remind her."

After saying that, he quickly headed towards the gate of the Imperial Palace and gradually disappeared from Ge Yang's sight.

Ge Yang looked at the tightly shut door of the imperial study and shook his head in disappointment.

Ever since His Majesty obtained Noble Consort Ling, his heart had not been in the court politics, causing many ministers like him to become thoroughly disappointed long ago. If the Tianhui Empire did not have a certain sir supporting it, it would have long since declined. If His Majesty continued like this, it would be better off for ministers like him to retire. Finding somewhere else to live in seclusion would be better than staying here.

…

Rest Station

After Yun Luofeng, Lin Ruobai, and the others went on separate ways in the courtyard, they each returned to their own room. However, before Yun Luofeng had time to rest, a series of knocks were heard.

"Miss Yun, this old crock intentionally came to pay you a visit. Do you happen to have the time?"

An extremely familiar aged voice was heard from outside the door.

Yun Luofeng hurriedly dressed and sat beside the table. Then she called out "Enter" while raising her brows.

The room's door was pushed open, and Qing Mu's geriatric figure slowly entered.

"Did Great Master Qing Mu come to find me for some important matter?" the young girl genially asked.

Qing Mu sighed. "Miss Yun, I originally wanted to recruit you to the Tianhui Empire, but was rejected by His Majesty."

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng chuckled. "Great Master Qing Mu, I am from the Tianyun Kingdom, and my man's roots are also there. Even if the Emperor of the Tianhui Empire didn't reject it, I can't join you."

Jun Fengling married into the Ye Family, which meant that Yun Xiao's roots were also there. There was absolutely no way that she would leave the Tianyun Kingdom!

…

Moreover, in contrast to the incapable ruler, Long Yuan, the Emperor of the Tianyun Kingdom was more open-minded.

Qing Mu said with a wry smile, "Miss Yun, I came here to remind you to be cautious of the Lanxiang Kingdom harming you."

_The Lanxiang Kingdom?_

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "If they want to die, why shouldn't I let them?"

Qing Mu was briefly taken back and helplessly shook his head.

"Don't underestimate the Lanxiang Kingdom. It has more sage-level cultivators than the Tianyun Kingdom. Moreover, Noble Consort Ling is pretty favored by His Majesty. So if you harm the Lanxiang Kingdom, His Majesty certainly won't leave the matter at that!"

Qing Mu's words carried some disappointment. "If it weren't for my initial conviction supporting me, I would have left the Tianhui Empire long ago!"

Hearing Qing Mu's words, Yun Luofeng's eyes twinkled.

A smile appeared her lips. "Great Master Qing Mu, I had a thought earlier! No one has yet to establish an organization related to physicians within the Land of No Return, so I plan to become this leader."

Similar to the Physician Association of the Longxiao Continent, an organization like that did not exist in the Land of No Return. Hence, a few months ago, this thought appeared in her mind.

Don't underestimate physicians since even the emperor of a kingdom had to be fairly polite to a well-known physician. After all, who never gets sick?

It was apparent from the position of the Physician Association in the Longxiao Continent. If she could gather the renowned physicians of the world, even if all of the power of this organization could not compare to that of the three great empires, the three great empires would not go and provoke her.

Shock entered Qing Mu's heart. "Do you mean that you want to establish an association?"

"No," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "the faction that I plan to establish will be named the Medical Tower! The Medical Tower will be divided into 10 levels! For example, a disciple who just started coming into contact with medicine can only dwell on the first level. If their medical skill passes an assessment, they can progress to the second level."

"On each level, I will place some medical texts and prescriptions that absolutely don't exist in the outside world! If they want to obtain these items, they must use medicinal ingredients to exchange for it!"

Qing Mu was stunned, as though he did not expect Yun Luofeng to think of this method. More importantly, the part about having medical texts and prescriptions that do not exist in the outside world completely stirred Qing Mu's heart.

"Miss Yun, there's a miscalculation in your plan." Qing Mu lightly frowned. "What if those people sell the medicinal texts and prescriptions after they obtain it at a high price? You would lose too much that way."

Yun Luofeng smiled. She flicked her sleeve and a countless number of gold-seeking hamsters appeared inside the room in the blink of an eye.

Qing Mu was stupefied. She alone possessed that many spiritual beasts?

Moreover, even the weakest gold-seeking hamster was a sky-level spirit cultivator?

"Miss Yun, this is…" Qing Mu's voice was somewhat shaky, full of emotion he could not voice.

"The physicians who have entered the third level and beyond will all receive a gold-seeking hamster, and I will also state beforehand that these gold-seeking hamsters will monitor them."

Qing Mu grew silent. A moment later, he asked, "Miss Yun, aren't you afraid other people will object to your practice?"

Yun Luofeng confidently smiled. "Those with objections don't have to join the Physician Tower! However, you as a physician should know the attraction that those medical texts and prescriptions hold to them."

"Also, my demand isn't that high. As long as you don't betray the Physician Tower and spread the medical texts and prescriptions to the public, they are completely free the other times and don't need to perpetually stay inside the Physician Tower. Also, there aren't many people who have broken through to god level on this continent, so a sky-level gold-seeking hamster would undoubtedly be a very formidable combat force! How many people do you think would reject receiving a spiritual beast who can assist them in fighting for free?"

Qing Mu's heart was brimming with astonishment. He truly did not dare to believe that this was something that a girl younger than 20 years old could conjure up.

"Miss Yun, I'm from the Tianhui Empire, so why did you tell me this idea?"

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled with a cunning glint in her eyes. "I have heard of Great Master Qing Mu's ability and character since long ago, so I am solemnly requesting you to be an elder of my Physician Tower."

Qing Mu was dumbfounded and blinked. _Was this girl legitimately poaching in the Tianhui Empire's territory?_

However…

"Hahaha!" Great Master Qing Mu chuckled. "After this competition is over, I will hand in a resignation to return home to His Majesty. I will immediately head over whenever that Physician Tower of yours is built!"

Nothing did a better job of enticing and recruiting a person than acknowledging his ability and character.

"Great!" Yun Luofeng extended her hand at Qing Mu. "I will wait for you inside the Physician Tower."

Qing Mu held Yun Luofeng's hand, full of smiles. "At that time, perhaps I will bring a few old men with me to join your Physician Tower. Can you accept them?"

Yun Luofeng lightly smiled. "I will be the most welcoming of anyone who is willing to join the Physician Tower and will also give them the position of an elder! I don't have any other requests for you and your friends besides never betraying me!"

Qing Mu laughed in joy, his geriatric face eclipsed by a smile.

Indeed, fame and money were worth nothing to him, and nothing was more important than medicine to him! He would be willing to abide by his promise and stay inside the Physician Tower for his whole life for the sake of the medical texts and prescriptions that Yun Luofeng mentioned alone.

He would never betray the Physician Tower!

…

After Qing Mu cheerfully left, Huohuo came out of the Medical God's Space. She sat on the roof beam and gleefully looked at Yun Luofeng. "Master, you are truly underhanded. Qing Mu clearly has an important position inside the Imperial Physician Court. Many people will follow his lead and leave as soon as he speaks. When the Emperor of the Tianhui Empire sees his empty Imperial Physician Court, perhaps he will want to cry."

Yun Luofeng smiled and answered irrelevantly, "After the Physician Tower is established, the medicinal ingredients that Little Tree and the hamster tribe needs should be settled!"

After saying this, she thought of something and turned to the gold-seeking hamster tribe. "Later, after I establish the Physician Tower, you will follow everyone from the Tower and monitor their every action and word. You will also come and find me every half a month, and I will give you spiritual herbs for consumption!"

"Squeak, squeak!"

All the hamsters started squeaking from excitement. To them, as long as there were spiritual herbs, they would use their all to finish any mission that Yun Luofeng ordered.

"Meng Meng, you don't need to go." Yun Luofeng turned to Meng Meng with a smile. "Your Imperial Mother and you will stay by my side."

The Hamster Queen was already a god-level spirit cultivator, so there was no way she would let her leave. As for Meng Meng…

Milk Tea was infatuated with her, so he definitely would not be willing to separate with her. How could she do something that broke up an affectionate couple?

Meng Meng nodded and called out.

"Meng Meng, you've already reached advanced-rank sky-level. I will have Xiao Mo keep some of the spiritual herbs inside the medicinal field for you. You should break through to god-level spirit cultivator as soon as you can. You can speak the human language and turn into a human at that time."

Meng Meng's elated eyes looked at Yun Luofeng, her gaze brimming with gratitude. If it weren't for her, perhaps the hamster tribe would still be the tribe oppressed inside the Forest of No Return, and she also would not obtain this type of strength.

"You don't need to thank me." The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips turned up. "The one you need to thank is Milk Tea. It was him who had me take you in initially."

In truth, Yun Luofeng wanted to recruit the hamster tribe the first time she saw them. However, in front of Meng Meng, she must yield the credit to Milk Tea. That was the most she could do to help him!

Afternoon.

Perhaps many heard the scene in the morning, so now the venue was even livelier.

Liu Chenyi smiled kindly as he was encircled by women while his hands were moving his folding fan, answering their questions with patience. However, after he saw the young lady walking into the venue, his gentle eyes sank but recovered his sunshine-like smile shortly after.

"Miss Yun, I hope you'll have the luck to defeat me in the subsequent competition."

His words implied that Yun Luofeng won because of her luck and was unrelated to her abilities.

"Idiot."

Ye Ximo coldly grunted and his slightly raised brows contained arrogance. "Winners are crowned and losers vilified, and since you've lost, it proves that your skill isn't up to par! A person who cannot bear to lose is destined to be a failure!"

Liu Chenyi's eyes once again sank and a faint smile curled on his lips. His smile was no longer as amiable as before, instead, revealed a dangerous feeling.

"What if I win?"

Ye Ximo smiled sarcastically. "Beating my sister-in-law? Are you sure your brain isn't faulty? You've already lost once yet you dare to say that?"

If it was in the Tianyun Kingdom, Ye Ximo would have long taken action. Unfortunately, as they were situated in Tianhui Empire, it would implicate the Ye Family if his actions were in the slightest careless.

Liu Chenyi lightly waved his folding fan and his line of sight turned to Yun Luofeng. "If I win, you have to become my woman. Do you dare to accept?"

This woman was overly arrogant, so, he wanted to ruthlessly stamp her dignity beneath his feet and tear her arrogant mask.

Yun Luofeng's steps paused and finally turned back. Her words were incomparably flippant and instantly caused everyone to encircle them.

"Do you think you have the qualifications to compete with me?"

_Do you think you have the qualifications?_

This woman was arrogant and flippant just as in the past. Didn't you want to compete with me? Then what qualifications do you have?

After speaking, Yun Luofeng slowly turned away under Liu Chenyi's gloomy gaze and walked towards the tournament venue.

Liu Chenyi's complexion turned solemn as his face contained faint anger. "Yun Luofeng, are you scared and thus don't dare to accept my challenge? So it turns out, people from the Tianyun Kingdom are a bunch of cowards without guts!"

"Master!"

"My Lord!"

Lin Ruobai and the Corps were fully aware that this was Liu Chenyi's goading, but they couldn't repress their anger as their eager gazes turned towards Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng stopped her footsteps and her body slowly turned back while her black eyes gradually fell on Liu Chenyi.

Liu Chenyi faintly smiled. He knew that anyone would be affected by his goading and Yun Luofeng was no exception.

"Miss Yun…" Liu Chenyi made his tone gentler and looked towards Yun Luofeng with a faint smile.

The moment he spoke, he had been interrupted by her.

"Not accepting your challenge wasn't because I'm afraid of you. Instead… your words caused me to feel disgusted! I only have one man and I will never allow anyone to use this as a bet!" Yun Luofeng paused for a moment before continuing, "If you want to make a wager, fine. If I lose, I'll cripple one of my arms and if you lose, it'll be the same. Can you accept this?"

Liu Chenyi's expression was somewhat pale. "Crippling an arm? This method is overly cruel and how can I bear for a beauty like you to ruin your arm? How about this, if you lose, be my servant. If I lose, I'll be your servant. How does that sound?"

Frankly speaking, Liu Chenyi was not confident about himself and so didn't dare to accept Yun Luofeng's suggestion. An arm was extremely important for cultivators, and crippling an arm was akin to destroying one's future.

"Why, don't you dare to accept?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and smiled wickedly, "Could it be that you're afraid?"

"Afraid?" Liu Chenyi sneered, "How could I be afraid? Yun Luofeng, your right hand is already injured so if you lose and choose to give up your right hand, wouldn't that be unfair?"

Yun Luofeng looked at Liu Chenyi. "If I lose, I'll cripple my left arm. With this, do you dare to accept?"

Liu Chenyi eyes sank and his gentle face was pale. He was silent for a long time before biting his teeth. "Alright, I accept!"

So what if he lost in the end? With Noble Consort Ling as his backing, Yun Luofeng wouldn't be able to forcefully cripple his arm!

"Let's go."

Yun Luofeng laughed and slowly walked toward the Tianyun Kingdom's position.

A long time later, under the escort of eunuchs and palace maids, Long Yuan and Noble Consort Ling walked over and took their seats while coldly sweeping their eyes over various kingdom's prodigies beneath them.

"The second match will be held in the Medicine Tower. This tower was passed down by an ancestor a thousand years ago and the motive is to put the common people's medical skills to test! There's an illusionary realm in the Medicine Tower and the illusion everyone encounters is different. The similarity would be a patient appearing before you."

"Curing the patient would allow one to go up one level. Whoever reaches the eighth level first will be the champion of this Physician's General Assembly."

"In addition, there will be all kinds of medicinal ingredients in that illusionary realm and a stove for boiling decoctions. You shall be using the given situation to treat your patient! If there's a failure in your treatment, you'll immediately be eliminated by the Tower."

"Your Majesty."

A green-robed lady with matchless good looks and quick-witted appearance walked out from the crowd. She looked at Long Yuan and asked, "What if no one reaches the eighth level?"

"If no one enters the eighth level, then the ranking will be in accordance with who entered the seventh level first, and those who are eliminated first are existences equivalent to the lowest ranked."

Facing this green-robed lady, Long Yuan's tone was courteous and his face had a faint smile. "In passing, I shall advise a bit more. There's a time limit for treatment, and if one does not successfully enter the upper level in half a joss stick's time, they will be eliminated."

Ye Ximo looked at the green-robed lady and whispered to Yun Luofeng. "Sister-in-law, out of the three big Empires, this woman is from the second-ranked Liuyue Empire, princess Fengqing."

Someone from Liuyue Empire? It's no wonder Long Yuan was courteous to her. When all was said and done, the Tianhui Empire was a bully who preyed on the weak.

Yun Luofeng lightly caressed her chin and her eyes flickered. The setting of the Medicine Tower was different from the Physician Tower she envisioned. If she could obtain the Medicine Tower's illusionary realm, perhaps it could be brought into the Physician Tower to be used for examinations…

…

After Long Yuan finished speaking, he ordered the eunuchs to lead the prodigies of all the kingdoms to the Medicine Tower. Fortunately, the Medicine Tower wasn't far from the venue, and soon Yun Luofeng along with the others arrived beneath a tall tower…

A peculiar thought flashed through Yun Luofeng's eyes. Reasonably speaking, with the height of this Medicine Tower, it should be easily seen from outside the Imperial Palace. However, if they hadn't approached, they wouldn't have known the existence of this Medicine Tower.

"Everyone, please enter." The eunuch used a key to open the gates of Medicine Tower while using his pointed voice to speak and the prodigies hastily rushed into the Medicine Tower while disappearing in a hazy fog.

At present, ten bedridden patients appeared before Yun Luofeng and all of them were wailing in anguish. They were holding their chests while pain and suffering were written on their pale faces.

Yun Luofeng froze. "Did Long Yuan say that there were ten patients in the first level?"

"I doubt it…"

Unknowingly, Huohuo appeared beside Yun Luofeng. She leaped up onto a tree off to one side and sat on a branch, then swung her legs while looking at the young lady beneath her.

"Master, in accordance with your abilities, saving these ten patients isn't a problem."

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "I'm worrying for Zhong Ling'er. After all, it hasn't been that long since she learned medicine, and it's simply impossible for her to treat ten patients in half a joss stick time!"

With Zhong Ling'er's abilities, saving ten patients in half a joss stick time was impossible, so how could she not be worried for her?

"Forget it, I'll enter the next level first. I must obtain the championship this time!"

…

On the high ground outside the Medicine Tower, Long Yuan was seated upright and his cold eyes contained a sinister hint while a sneer was on his face. Noble Consort Ling with a beaming smile was snuggled into his embrace while the corner of her lips revealed excitement.

_Yun Luofeng, didn't you make a wager with Liu Chenyi? This time around, I'll make you lose thoroughly without any opportunity to turn things around!_

"Not good, something happened!"

Yet at this moment, a hurried figure rushed over and gasped for breath. That person was wearing the Imperial Physician Court robes and was clearly someone from the Imperial Physician Court.

He walked to Qing Mu and others with haste and a trace of anxiousness was on his face. "Sir Qing Mu, Sir Ge Yang, something big happened! When I went to check the Medicine Tower earlier on, I discovered that someone secretly released the harshest matrix."

The matrix of Medicine Tower was separated into two, one as a common matrix used to evaluate the abilities of young prodigies, and the other one… was used as the criterion to enter the Imperial Physician Court!

In that matrix, there would be ten patients appearing concurrently and in addition, their conditions would be extremely critical. If one could reach the fourth level facing this matrix, they would have the qualifications to enter the Imperial Physician Court!

Naturally, Qing Mu had experienced the severity of this matrix and he hastily stood up while asking with an anxious expression, "Who released this matrix? These young prodigies are absolutely incapable of dealing with this. Oh right, did you check who is facing that matrix?"

The person from the Imperial Physician Court prudently shot a glance at Qing Mu. "It's… Yun Luofeng!"

_Bang!_

Similar to a clap of thunder striking down in clear skies, Qing Mu's footsteps staggered and he nearly fell down.

Suddenly, he raised his head and looked at Long Yuan and Noble Consort Ling seated above, and then inquired, "Your Majesty, other than the people from Imperial Physician Court, you are the only one who has the right to enter this Medicine Tower! Therefore, I shall be daring and ask, was this matter done by Your Majesty?"

Qing Mu gnashed his teeth in anger as his eyes were filled with disappointment and anger. He knew that the Emperor wasn't fond of Yun Luofeng, but he would never expect the Emperor to use such a method to make things difficult for her.

This round of competition wasn't fair!

Long Yuan furrowed his eyebrows with a stern face. "Qing Mu, you sure have the nerve. Clearly, this matter is the responsibility of the Imperial Physician Court and you dare to interrogate me?"

"You.." Qing Mu was angered to the point that his whole body trembled.

Despite usually being disappointed with Long Yuan, he had never been so disappointed as he was today.

That year during the death of the Emperor, the princes contended against each other for the throne. If it weren't for his protection, the Crown Prince Long Yuan wouldn't have successfully ascended the throne. Now, the person he once supported had turned into an incapable ruler who indulged in his lust.

"Qing Mu." Ge Yang was afraid that Qing Mu would say words of treason and had hastily pulled him back while looking at Long Yuan with his brows knitted. "Your Majesty, I earnestly request for you to send an imperial decree to let all the geniuses from the various kingdoms restart the competition."

Long Yuan sneered, "The competition has already begun. Should I stop it just because you say so? I will not delay the other geniuses for Yun Luofeng!"

This time, even Ge Yang and the others were thoroughly disillusioned. In the future were they truly going to continue vowing their loyalty and devotion to such a muddle-headed and tyrannical Emperor?

Nowadays, Long Yuan acted in accordance with Noble Consort Ling in all aspects, and perhaps it wouldn't be long before he would heed her and discard them!

"This Qing Mu is tremendously brave to clamor against me!" Long Yuan's expression sank and coldly snorted.

Noble Consort Ling's eyes flickered and she softly smiled while leaning on Long Yuan's chest. "Your Majesty, our Tianhui Empire isn't lacking in skilled physicians. I think that Qing Mu no longer has any use so we might as well dismiss him."

Long Yuan supported his forehead while experiencing a headache. "This Qing Mu has always been contradicting me so do you think I don't wish to dismiss him? It is just that Qing Mu saved my Imperial Father's life so if I were to chase him away, I'm afraid it would cause the minister's hearts to turn cold."

Noble Consort Ling raised her brows but did not continue persuading Long Yuan. Her beautiful eyes swept towards Qing Mu with a sneer on her face.

_Qing Mu cannot stay! Otherwise, I can't say for sure when he will complain about me before the Emperor._

If the Emperor was really reluctant to chase him away, then she didn't mind using some underhanded methods to cause him to lose his reputation and integrity!

After hearing Qing Mu and Long Yuan's conversation, the corps exploded with anger. If Ye Ling didn't stop them, perhaps they might have rushed forward to fight and put their lives at risk.

"This is the Tianhui Empire, and our Lord has yet to come out so we should refrain from causing trouble. In addition, I believe in our Lord's abilities and this little difficulty cannot trap her."

These were Ye Ling's words and precisely because of this, it caused the corps rash and restless emotions to stabilize.

Yes!

In their hearts, Yun Luofeng was like a god and no difficulties or trials could knock her down! Right now, it was sufficient for them to quietly wait for her.

"Half a joss stick's time has passed and some have been disqualified."

In this instant, everyone turned toward the Medicine Tower…

The Medicine Tower door opened and a few crestfallen youngsters walked out. They couldn't even pass through the first level and they could imagine what kind of punishment they had to confront after returning.

"Your Majesty, Yun Luofeng is really slow." Noble Consort Ling smiled in ridicule. "Taking her time even when she's just walking out the Medicine Tower. I guess she's having trouble accepting failure and so, she's unwilling to leave."

Upon failure, the Medicine Tower would transport the losers to the door and let them leave by themselves. Regardless of what level they failed on, they would all be sent to the first level entrance. Therefore, Noble Consort Ling was guessing that Yun Luofeng was definitely hiding inside and unwilling to come out, afraid of being a disgrace…

Long Yuan coldly spoke, "Even if she's unwilling, the Medicine Tower will throw her out, to avoid affecting others continuing the competition!"

Treating ten patients in half a joss stick's time? This was only achievable by those old men from the Imperial Physician Court so how could a young genius like Yun Luofeng have such abilities? Therefore, everyone believed that she would be eliminated on the first level.

"Beloved Consort, just wait and see. If Yun Luofeng continues lingering without leaving, the Medicine Tower will get angry." Long Yuan smiled and his line of sight turned towards the Medicine Tower as he spoke.

Yet, looking at it, his expression changed because the Medicine Tower did not throw Yun Luofeng out as he assumed and instead, slowly closed the doors. Once the Medicine Tower closed, it meant that all the eliminated participants had left the Tower!

Noble Consort Ling stared blankly as she bit her lips while asking, "Is this Tower faulty?"

In a twinkling of an eye, Long Yuan's fierce eyes shot towards those youngsters who were eliminated. "Have all the eliminated participants left the Medicine Tower? Was it possible that someone was hiding inside, not willing to come out?"

The few youngsters looked blankly and shook their head in succession.

"There's no one else and the eliminated participants are just the few of us."

Long Yuan's expression became increasingly unsightly. "Have you seen Yun Luofeng?"

"Answering Your Majesty, there were only the few of us being eliminated and we did not see anyone else."

Yun Luofeng wasn't present? How could that be?!

Long Yuan tightly clenched his fist as his complexion became ashen. Half a joss stick's time has passed so why wasn't Yun Luofeng eliminated?

At the same time, others were also dumbfounded by this.

Yun Luofeng wasn't eliminated?

So that's to say, she had successfully entered the next level?

Qing Mu and Ge Yang looked at each other and saw astonishment in each other's eyes. If Yun Luofeng succeeded, it proved that her talent was incomparable!

Ge Yang slowly recovered his emotions and smiled while asking, "Qing Mu, do you have a guess on what level Miss Yun can enter?"

Qing Mu raised the corner of his lips. "The difficulty of the fourth level will already exceed a normal matrix's eighth level. Therefore, I assume she can reach the third or fourth level!"

Ssssii!

Hearing his words, everyone sucked in a cold breath. This matrix's fourth level difficulty has already exceeded a normal matrix's eighth level?

Furthermore, Master Qing Mu had asserted that she could reach the fourth level?

Among the crowd, a sneering laugh could be heard.

"It's merely her luck to break through the first level and it doesn't mean she will be fortunate continuing on. Therefore, she will definitely be eliminated this time!"

Minutes and seconds elapsed and soon after, half a joss stick's time had once again passed. The Medicine Tower opened once again and a few crestfallen male and female youths appeared at the entrance. However, Yun Luofeng's figure wasn't among them…

"It's impossible!"

Long Yuan suddenly stood up and he stared unwaveringly at the Medicine Tower entrance. "The second level's time has passed and those who couldn't cure the patients would be chased out, but why wasn't Yun Luofeng present?"

Noble Consort Ling hesitated for a long time and asked, "Your Majesty, could it be that something's wrong with the Medicine Tower to the extent of not eliminating everyone and closing the door?"

After hearing her words, Long Yuan's line of sight turned towards the few people revealing a dejected expression as he spoke sternly, "Have you seen Yun Luofeng?"

Those people stared blankly and hastily shook their head.

"It seems that she has yet to come out."

If it was the Medicine Tower that malfunctioned and not clearing everyone out, then why did these people claim to not have seen Yun Luofeng?

In particular, there were people from the Lanxiang Kingdom among the eliminated participants and it was impossible for them to aid Yun Luofeng in cheating!

Long Yuan's body went soft as he collapsed on the chair while his dignified expression was exhausted and pale, appearing extremely unsightly.

Those eliminated participants were unaware of the happenings and looked at each other in dismay while asking for an explanation from others. After hearing that Yun Luofeng was facing a matrix for the Imperial Physician Court examination, they were unconsciously struck dumb.

Under such a subtle atmosphere, another half joss stick's time elapsed and simultaneously, the door of the Medicine Tower was pushed opened and another group of dispirited disqualified youths stood at the entrance.

However, among them, Yun Luofeng was not present!

"The third level's test has ended and since Yun Luofeng hasn't been eliminated, it means that she's entered the fourth level!"

Only those physicians from the Imperial Physician Court could reach the fourth level and right now, Yun Luofeng has already entered there?

_Siii!_

Everyone couldn't refrain from sucking in a cold breath as they looked at the tightly shut Medicine Tower gates in befuddlement.

"Ge Yang, make a guess if this brat can successfully enter the fifth level?" Qing Mu's expression contained excitement while his voice was also endlessly shaking.

No one was clearer than those from the Imperial Physician Court on the difficulty of the exam! If Yun Luofeng could successfully break through to the fifth level, it meant that there was not a big discrepancy between her abilities and the physicians from the Physician Court.

However, all of them were all old men over half a hundred years old and how young was this brat? Having such achievements at such a young age, the Tianyun Kingdom had picked a treasure this time around.

The time for the fifth level had elapsed and among those youths walking out, there was still no sign of Yun Luofeng's figure.

Everyone had become numb from the initial shock and seemed to have accepted the shock Yun Luofeng brought them.

Qing Mu and Ge Yang gazed at each other and saw happiness in their eyes. They could imagine, if Yun Luofeng's actions of today were to be spread throughout, even the two great empires would spare no effort in roping her in!

"Let's guess, which level can Yun Luofeng reach?"

"This would be hard to say. However, I figure that she's near her limits and the sixth level will definitely eliminate her."

Everyone started discussing and their eyes no longer contained their initial ridicule. Instead, they were guessing what level Yun Luofeng could reach.

The Medicine Tower's gates once again opened.

Liu Chenyi faintly smiled while walking out with both hands behind his back. He gently inspected his surroundings and questioned, "Where's Yun Luofeng? Is she hiding after losing, and not daring to meet me? You should let her come out and she can rest assured, I've always had tender, protective feelings for the fairer sex and wouldn't really cripple her arm."

In this Medicine Tower, people who could enter the sixth level were considered talented geniuses! Therefore, Liu Chenyi concluded that Yun Luofeng was unable to reach this level! What caused Liu Chenyi to be puzzled was that on a normal occasion, after witnessing him coming out, those infatuated women would definitely surround him and ask about his well-being. Yet, no one had come up and all of them gazed at him with a weird expression.

Liu Chenyi finally felt something was out of place and asked while frowning, "What happened?"

Currently, on the high platform above, Noble Consort Ling's expression was somewhat unsightly and her tone was grave. "Liu Chenyi, you're a disgrace of our Lanxiang Kingdom to be eliminated only at the sixth level! Even Yun Luofeng has yet to leave the Medicine Tower."

Originally, after hearing Noble Consort Ling's criticism, Liu Chenyi's face couldn't help but sink. However, the next sentence caused him to be stunned on the spot.

_Yun Luofeng… has yet to leave the Medicine Tower?_

He turned his head while being stunned. Looking at the tightly shut doors, his expression turned pale in a flash and his gentle eyes were also filled with shock.

Noble Consort Ling snorted. She no longer took notice of him and cast her line of sight towards the Medicine Tower with gloomy eyes.

_Yun Luofeng this woman cannot remain!_

… Among the various kingdoms on the mainland, there were only a few who could break through to the seventh level. However, once breaking through, the distance between the eighth level wouldn't be far.

The rules of this competition were that the first one who reached the eighth level and completed the task would obtain a jade pendant belonging to the Tianhui Empire as proof of clearing the entire Medicine Tower.

After all, although the Medicine Tower had a time limit of having to enter the next level in half a joss stick's time, it wasn't impossible to complete the task earlier! For example, even if a participant had been eliminated on the fifth level, there might be a genius successfully entering the seventh level.

As such, the jade pendant was used as proof and those who obtained it would be number one!

Time gradually elapsed and the skies turned to dusk.

The Medicine Tower's doors opened under everyone's expectation and the dusk sunshine sprinkled, landing on the young lady standing at the gates.

The young lady's clothes were purer than snow while her brows were like a painting and a bewitching smile curled on her lips. She was incomparably gorgeous and the word devastatingly beautiful was insufficient to describe her.

Liu Chenyi forgot about his defeat and foolishly stared at the peerless and magnificent young lady, while his gentle as jade eyes were filled with feelings of having his breath taken away. There had been countless women beside him for over twenty years and no one had been so beautiful that they shook one to the core and disturbed one's soul in this way.

"Miss Yun, you're out?" Qing Mu smiled, "It's alright, it's considered good to have reached the seventh level. Furthermore, the matrix you encountered is a more difficult one, and even only reaching the fourth level would surpass those who entered the normal eighth level."

Qing Mu's words caused her to frown and a puzzling glimmer flashed through her eyes.

Just then, Long Yuan's indifferent voice could be heard on the high platform. "Failing means failing! She was eliminated on the seventh level which proves that she's not the number one of this competition!"

"However, the test Miss Yun undertook was several times difficult than others!" Qing Mu wanted to contend for Yun Luofeng's rights.

In his view, Yun Luofeng was worthy of the title as the champion but Long Yuan disdained and had contempt for Qing Mu's words.

"I don't care what test she undertook. Since she wasn't the first who broke through the eighth level, it means she lost!" He lifted his chin and overlooked Yun Luofeng from high grounds, "Yun Luofeng, towards my judgment, do you have any opinion?"

Yun Luofeng turned towards Qing Mu, seemingly not noticing Long Yuan, and asked. "I picked up something in the Medicine Tower and wasn't sure what was it so I brought it out. I request for Great Master Qing Mu to verify it."

After speaking, Yun Luofeng fished out a jade pendant from her lapels and passed it to Qing Mu.

When he saw the jade pendant in Qing Mu's hands, Long Yuan's cold and detached expression instantly changed and even his voice trembled. "Where did you get this jade from?"

"I've made myself clear, I picked it up from the Medicine Tower." Yun Luofeng wickedly swept a glance at Long Yuan and spoke monotonously, "It was this jade pendant that sent me to the entrance."


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 991-1000

Qing Mu was stunned as he looked at the words 'Tianhui Empire' on the jade pendant in astonishment while his gaze somewhat sluggishly turned towards Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, you… entered the eighth level?"

Yun Luofeng frowned and pondered, speaking only after a long time. "It seemed to be the eighth level. After curing the patients on the eighth level, this jade pendant appeared. I originally picked it up to investigate it, but after being in contact with it I arrived at the entrance."

_Boom!_

Similar to thunder striking down during clear skies, the entire venue became absolutely silent. Their expression was of astonishment, shock, and even zealotry as they unwaveringly stared at Yun Luofeng.

Not to mention Liu Chenyi who was completely unaware, even Yun Luofeng herself stared blankly, clearly not understanding the situation before her.

"You truly treated the patients on the eighth level?" Qing Mu's breathing became hurried as he asked while unable to take his eyes off of her.

Under the old man's excited gaze, Yun Luofeng nodded.

In fact, Qing Mu's words were unnecessary as the jade pendant that Yun Luofeng passed to him proved her abilities! He was merely in disbelief and thus wanted to verify once again. Of course, after Yun Luofeng's affirmation, Qing Mu suddenly laughed heartily.

"Prodigy, this is definitely an unprecedented and never to be duplicated prodigy! The first person since ancient times!"

Liu Chenyi stared distractedly.

_The first since ancient times? Wasn't Master Qing Mu being exaggerating?_

"Master Qing Mu, the prodigies from the three great Empires have the same ability to complete the eighth level mission. Merely, their speed wasn't as fast compared to Yun Luofeng. With your manner of speaking, aren't you saying that all the prodigies of the Empires are unmatched?"

Qing Mu snorted. "How can those people be compared with Miss Yun? In the illusionary realm earlier on, did you find it strenuous saving one patient? However, are you aware that Miss Yun had simultaneously cured ten patients with different symptoms on every level? Furthermore, facing such a situation, she had actually obtained the jade pendant before anyone else. Yet you have the impertinence to say that they can be compared with her?"

_What?_

Liu Chenyi's expression was shocked and his footsteps couldn't help but retreat as his gaze stared unwaveringly at Yun Luofeng.

No wonder…

No wonder when he spoke of the words earlier on, others had used a strange expression to look at him.

It's no wonder after Yun Luofeng came out, even those infatuated women who once surrounded him also used a fanatical look to gaze at her.

So it turns out, the illusionary realm Yun Luofeng entered was not the same level as his so how could they be compared?

As far as he knew, Master Qing Mu and Ge Yang merely arrived at the fifth level and failed! Even if these two old men's abilities had improved, they were unable to reach the eighth level. However, not only did Yun Luofeng achieve that, she had also succeeded in such a short time. Since the ancient times, who had accomplished such a feat?

Thinking of this, Liu Chenyi's expression was deathly pale and this was the first time he regretted opposing Yun Luofeng…

"Don't forget the wager between us." Yun Luofeng's line of sight gradually fell on Liu Chenyi and she smiled. "Now, do you want to cripple your arm, or do you want me to help you?"

Liu Chenyi's expression turned pale as he retreated.

"Miss Yun, do you intend to be so forceful and overbearing?"

"Forceful? No, I haven't forced you. I'm only acting in accordance with your wishes," Yun Luofeng smiled wickedly while looking at Liu Chenyi and approaching him. "After all, this wager was suggested by you and I was merely forced to accept."

Yun Luofeng walked to the front of Liu Chenyi while having a faint smile and looked down on him.

Seemingly oppressed by her gaze, his expression became increasingly pale. He looked at Noble Consort Ling in a cry for help and appealed, "Save me, Noble Consort Ling!" He had yet to fully embrace the beauty of the land under the heavens, so how could he lose his life here?

Noble Consort Ling's beautiful face darkened and her sharp eyes turned towards Yun Luofeng. "Yun Luofeng, as per the tournament rules, participants are not allowed private wagers and all stakes are invalid!"

Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "Why haven't I heard such a rule?"

"Hmph," Noble Consort Ling lightly snorted, "This rule was fixed by me in private and you were unaware due to your ignorance and inexperience. I shall make the decision today, disallowing you from touching a strand of Liu Chenyi's hair!" Her brows furrowed and her delicate as jade hands heavily slapped the table while she strictly ordered this.

Liu Chenyi relaxed upon hearing that. With Noble Consort Ling's protection, his arm was considered saved.

Yet at that moment…

A sharp sword glint flashed and instantly sliced the tendons in Liu Chenyi's arm! Fresh blood splattered, followed by an anguished wailing reverberating throughout the skies.

Everyone was struck dumb as their stunned gaze turned towards the white-robed lady standing in the light breeze. All along, there was a faint smile on her face, similar to a painting with an extremely gorgeous appearance. She smiled and met those shocked or furious gazes while her white robes purer than snow lightly fluttered in the wind.

"Yun Luofeng!"

Long Yuan's flames of fury overflowed and he suddenly stood up while sternly berating, "You have the nerve to commit an assault before everyone. Men, arrest her!"

Qing Mu and others were also shocked by Yun Luofeng's actions and unconsciously revealed a bitter smile. _This girl truly wasn't willing to suffer grievances. Since Liu Chenyi agreed to wager with her, then she must make sure that the stake was paid!_

"Your Majesty," Qing Mu sighed and stood out while speaking with his fists cupped, "Miss Yun cannot be blamed for this and it was Liu Chenyi who provoked her! Furthermore, if Miss Yun was the one who was defeated, he would never easily let her off. Your Majesty, Noble Consort Ling, would you protect her at that time?"

Noble Consort Ling's eyes sank and coldly spoke. "I've always been impartial, and if Yun Luofeng lost I would definitely prevent Liu Chenyi from crippling her arm! However, she dared to disobey my orders and this woman is bound to be a disaster."

Qing Mu's body shuddered and as he was going to continue pleading for leniency for Yun Luofeng, her languid voice slowly sounded and entered his ears.

"Great Master Qing Mu, this is unrelated to you and you shouldn't get involved."

Qing Mu stared blankly and raised his head to look at Yun Luofeng's back while a bitter smile curled on his aged face. How could he not understand that this girl was afraid that the Emperor would take his anger out on him, and so prevented him from getting involved?

"You said I crippled Liu Chenyi's arm?" Yun Luofeng smiled as she looked towards Long Yuan and Noble Consort Ling, "Then I'd like to ask, with which eye did you see me doing that?"

Long Yuan was stunned.

Indeed, they only saw a flash of light passing by and Liu Chenyi's arm was crippled. As for who took action, it wasn't revealed…

"Who could it be if it wasn't you?" Noble Consort Ling coldly spoke, "Liu Chenyi had only wagered with you and in addition, you had repeatedly mentioned wanting to cripple his arm. Currently, his tendons have been cut and no one other than you would do that!"

Yun Luofeng spread her hands and looked helpless. "There is nothing I can say if you want to forcefully shift the blame to me! Perhaps Liu Chenyi's personality was overly egotistical and provoked numerous enemies. Or maybe someone was hiding in the dark, and after witnessing the dispute between us, they crippled his arm."

_Egotistical?_

When everyone heard this, their mouth couldn't help but twitch.

_It seems like Liu Chenyi's personality isn't as egotistical as yours!_

However… what Yun Luofeng said was true. No one saw her taking action before and Liu Chenyi had been crippled. Perhaps there was truly someone behind the scenes and was making a vain attempt to frame her.

"You…"

Noble Consort Ling fingers angrily pointed to Yun Luofeng while her lovable face was filled with anger and flames of fury flickered in her eyes.

"Beloved Consort," Long Yuan held her hands and he looked towards Yun Luofeng. "Yun Luofeng, if you don't want anybody to know, don't do it in the first place. I will dispatch men to investigate this and if I find out that you took action, don't even think about leaving the Tianhui Empire from now on!"

He snorted and flung his sleeves and then stepped down from the platform with the support of the palace maids.

If Liu Chenyi was truly injured by Yun Luofeng, then he could authoritatively arrest her. However, no one saw Yun Luofeng taking action before, and if he were to show favoritism for his own selfishness it would certainly cause resentment across the entire kingdom.

On this point, Long Yuan could still thoroughly understand it.

On the platform, Noble Consort Ling also stood up slowly while tightly clenching her fists. Her stern gaze shot down at Yun Luofeng.

_I'll let this brat be pleased with herself first, and then during the Martial Tournament, I will let her die without a burial site!_

"My Lord!"

"Master!"

"Sister-in-law!"

Ye Ximo and others arrived at Yun Luofeng's side with haste while their eyes were filled with happiness.

"Sister-in-law, this time around, you've obtained the championship for our kingdom. You are our eternal pride!"

All these years, even if Ye Ximo wasn't in Ye City, he would be recalled before the Inter-kingdom tournament. However, regardless of whether the people from the Tianyun Kingdom competed in the medical or martial arts categories, they always ended up in last place and he had never seen this change even once!

However right now, with Yun Luofeng's emergence, not only was the Tianyun Kingdom not in last place for the first time in a thousand years, they had even placed first. How could they not be excited?

The surrounding people looked at each other in dismay and eventually, a prodigy from a certain kingdom gathered their courage and came before Yun Luofeng while having a face filled with embarrassment. "That… I'm sorry for my comments about you before. I'm truly sorry."

This young lady lowered her head before Yun Luofeng and gave a deep bow.

On the Continent, one had to have sufficient strength to shake the common people if they wanted to obtain other's respect. Otherwise, they would forever be confronted with mocking and teasing. Yet, once you displayed a powerful strength surpassing the norm, even those who once looked down on you would have a whole new level of respect for you.

Yun Luofeng looked at the lady before her and revealed a smile. The curve on her lips was very beautiful and at the same time bewitching.

If Yun Luofeng was a man, that smile would certainly capture a young lady's heart.

"It's fine as long as you don't rely on a subjective assumption in the future. In addition, if you want to find a man, open your eyes. A man like Liu Chenyi is destined to be unfaithful and fickle-minded."

That young lady blushed and lowered her head, speaking. "I will not worship him in the future…"

As a physician, she had worshipped Liu Chenyi not only because of his beautiful face but more because of his talent as a physician. Other than the geniuses of the three great empires, perhaps Liu Chenyi was the most talented physician among them…

However, with Yun Luofeng's emergence, it had broken this situation!

The young lady peeked at Yun Luofeng out of the corner of her eyes and a longing glimmer flickered within. A genius like Yun Luofeng was the one deserving of her worshipping with her life! Even if the other party was also a woman…

Yun Luofeng looked at her who had yet to leave and asked while raising her brows, "Is there anything else?"

The young lady's face reddened and she used a tiny voice to reply, "No…Nothing." After replying she hastily left, but before that, she turned and peeked at Yun Luofeng again.

"Haha," Ye Ximo heartily laughed and put his arm on Yun Luofeng's shoulders while putting his head closer to say, "Sister-in-law, it seems like you attract both men and women!"

Yun Luofeng's expression darkened and she pushed the arm Ye Ximo had placed on her shoulders. "If Yun Xiao were to see your actions, he would definitely discard you somewhere a hundred thousand miles away."

Ye Ximo's mouth twitched in embarrassment and he removed his arm.

Ye Ximo winked at Yun Luofeng while he spoke beaming with a smile, "That brother of mine, not only is he a vinegar jar 1 , god knows who he inherited his grim personality from. A domineering woman like Foster Mother actually gave birth to an emotionless son. Luckily, Sister-in-law could cure his paralyzed face."

Thinking of Yun Xiao, Yun Luofeng's expression warmed up. Her pitch-black eyes like the night stars were glittering so bright that it hurt to look at them.

Not far away, Xiao Yuqing's cold gaze lingered on her body all along and his eyes had an infatuated look. However, the glimmer in her eyes was like a thorn that ruthlessly pricked his heart and caused his hands to clench into fists…

When he was attentively watching Yun Luofeng, he was unaware of a similar infatuated look gazing at him, never moving the slightest.

…

After the tournament, Yun Luofeng returned to the courtyard and before she could rest, noise could be heard from outside and even sounds of fighting. "Huohuo, let's go out and see what's happening!" After this, Yun Luofeng directly dashed out of the door with a bang.

The people who were having a dispute stopped after hearing movements behind them while orderly looking towards her.

"Sister-in-law?" Ye Ximo was startled, "Are we disturbing your rest?"

Yun Luofeng did not say anything as her narrowed eyes looked towards Ye Ximo who was directly facing the uninvited guests. A dangerous glint flashed through her eyes.

"Who can tell me, exactly what happened?"

"Haha."

A sneer suddenly sounded and the crowd opened a path. Shortly after, a tall figure appeared in her view.

_Qiu Feihua!_

She was aware that the people from the Lanxiang Kingdom would never leave the matter alone after Liu Chenyi was harmed!

"Yun Luofeng!" Qiu Feihua lifted his chin and spoke overbearingly, "You've touched someone from my Lanxiang Kingdom, so how should I settle it with you?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "With which eye did you see me hurting him?"

"I don't care if you won't admit it as long as I determine you were the one who did it!" Qiu Feihua said with a malicious expression. "The Tianyun Kingdom has been an existence eternally ranked at the bottom, yet you dare to harm our people! Honestly speaking, weren't you all in the last place again at the Physician Tournament?"

Qiu Feihua's words caused the people surrounding him to be stumped for words and a trace of embarrassment flashed through their faces.

He did not witness the Physician Tournament and instead, enjoyed himself without restraint at a brothel today. After hearing about Yun Luofeng injuring Liu Chenyi when he returned, his rage suddenly overflowed and rushed over. Thus, he was still unaware of the situation regarding the tournament…

"Your Highness, the Tianyun Kingdom…" A bodyguard dreaded that Qiu Feihua would continue losing face. However, just when he tried to inform him of the tournament's results, he was impatiently interrupted by Qiu Feihua.

"What about the Tianyun Kingdom? After offending our Lanxiang Kingdom, it's impossible to continue surviving! I guess that Liu Chenyi must have beat Yun Luofeng during the tournament, resulting in her flying into a rage out of humiliation and wanting to kill! If you're a sore loser, you shouldn't come to the Inter-kingdom Tournament to lose face!"

Those guards who were originally aggressive were ashamed after hearing Qiu Feihua's words and wished they could find a hole to burrow in. Only those guards who had accompanied Qiu Feihua to the brothel were unaware of the situation. They were holding their heads up high and sticking their chests out while arrogantly standing beside Qiu Feihua.

Ye Ximo was flabbergasted. He blinked his eyes as his face revealed a perplexed look.

_Was this Qiu Feihua an idiot? To actually claim that his sister-in-law lost to Liu Chenyi and injured him after flying into a rage out of humiliation?_

"Liu Chenyi asked you to avenge him, but could it be, he didn't inform you of the results?"

He didn't restrain himself and asked the question he had in his heart.

"What results?" Qiu Feihua snorted. "I am clear about that even without his explanation! Yun Luofeng, if you're a sore loser, you should return to your mom and ask for some milk. Stop making an exhibition of yourself here. Haha!"

Qiu Feihua laughed maniacally.

However, out of the troops from the Lanxiang Kingdom, only a few laughed together while the others were so awkward that they wished they could die. In such a situation, how could they laugh?

_Making an exhibition of oneself?_

_I'm afraid the person making an exhibition is yourself, alright?_

However, Qiu Feihua was still their Lord, so they did not dare to reveal their unhappiness.

Gradually, there were quite a number of people surrounding Yun Luofeng's courtyard, and some had participated in the Physician Tournament. After hearing Qiu Feihua's words, they couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Qiu Feihua frowned and icily looked towards those who laughed while fiercely speaking, "Don't tell me what I said was wrong? Yun Luofeng is a sore loser and the Tianyun Kingdom is an existence that has been ranked at the bottom for a thousand years!"

All of a sudden, a sharp gust of wind attacked and after Qiu Feihua recovered his senses, he saw a foot approaching…

His eyes abruptly opened wide, and just when he was about to curse in rage, that foot kicked him flying at lightning speed with a bang. His body fell on the ground in a sorry mess while just happening to land before a pair of feet.

"Tsk tsk, youngsters nowadays sure are violent!"

Qiu Feihua, who had a bellyful of anger, was suddenly agitated and angry after hearing this aged voice so he rained down curses without restraint. "An old man from who knows where, scram! Otherwise, be careful or else I'll…"

He rapidly got up and turned around, wanting to continue cursing the old man before him. However, a familiar face entered his view and caused his eyes to go wide with alarm.

"Otherwise what?" Ge Yang faintly smiled and kindly asked.

The old man's kind smile caused Qiu Feihua's heart to tremble, shocking him so that he nearly cried.

"Great Master Ge Yang, why are you here?"

Ge Yang faintly smiled. "I was the referee for the Physician Tournament and since the tournament has ended, I am here to hand out the rewards."

"Oh, so that's the case." Qiu Feihua caressed his wildly beating heart and approached while chuckling. "Great Master Ge Yang, who's the champion of this tournament? Which genius of the three great empires has won?"

Ge Yang gave Qiu Feihua an odd look. "I've already said that I came here to hand out the rewards, yet you're asking me who's the champion?"

Qiu Feihua froze and was at a loss as he asked in confusion, "Great Master Ge Yang, are you at the wrong place? This is the Tianyun Kingdom's courtyard and the other two great empires aren't staying here."

"I didn't walk to the wrong location," Ge Yang's expression darkened as he spoke somewhat impatiently, "The champion for this tournament is Yun Luofeng from the Tianyun Kingdom!"

_Boom!_

Similar to a direct lightning strike, this caused Qiu Feihua's beaming face to be petrified.

_The tournament champion?_

_Yun Luofeng?_

_This was impossible. The Tianyun Kingdom has been a bottom-ranked existence for over a thousand years, so how could they obtain the championship in the Physician Tournament?_

"Great Master Ge Yang… have you… made a mistake? It's impossible for the Tianyun Kingdom to obtain the championship, and only geniuses from the three great empires have such abilities!" Qiu Feihua swallowed his saliva while his back became soaked with cold sweat and even his teeth were trembling.

He was unable to link Yun Luofeng together with the champion!

Ge Yang coldly swept a glance at Qiu Feihua. "On this matter, I'm afraid Liu Chenyi from your Lanxiang Kingdom knows better. He wagered with Miss Yun that upon losing, the loser would cripple one of their arms! Before you question me, you better visit Liu Chenyi first."

Qiu Feihua staggered and nearly fell down.

_Liu Chenyi being injured wasn't because Yun Luofeng lost and flew into a rage out of humiliation, thus injuring him? Instead, it was because of a wager between them?_

Suddenly, he angrily turned towards the guards behind him and furiously shouted. "You were aware of the actual situation so why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Thinking of his earlier actions, Qiu Feihua wished he could find a hole and hide in it, as it was better than making an exhibition of himself here.

Those few guards experienced unspeakable bitter suffering. They had wanted to inform His Highness a moment ago, yet they were interrupted by him. As they were afraid of provoking him, they didn't dare to utter another word.

However, who knew His Highness would shift the blame to them?

"I'll settle this with you when we return," Qiu Feihua fiercely spoke, then turned towards Yun Luofeng and snorted, "Don't assume that obtaining champion in the Physician Tournament will mean the rise of your Tianyun Kingdom! If you lose in the two subsequent tournaments, you are still a bottom-ranked existence. Let's go!"

He forcefully flung his sleeves and led a group of guards while leaving in haste like a stray dog, without the airs they had initially when rushing in. …

When Qiu Feihua returned to the Lanxiang Kingdom courtyard, his first agenda was to get even with Liu Chenyi. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have made a fool out of himself in public.

Whereas Liu Chenyi who had one of his arms crippled was unfortunate as he also had to face Qiu Feihua venting his anger on him…

At this moment, he felt regret in his heart and even more endless despair!

In contrast, Yun Luofeng returned to her room under everyone's watchful eyes. Soon after that, she closed her doors, declining all visits to preserve and nurture her spirit for the tournament tomorrow.

The night scene was as quiet as water while a tall figure stood by the bed and coldly gazed at the young lady resting. His eyes radiated a ceramic glaze-like luster. He slowly extended his hand and lightly reached out to her face. When it was only a centimeter away from Yun Luofeng's face, her eyes suddenly opened wide and sharp glint flashed through the air.

The figure beside the bed froze and before he had the time to leave, he felt an ice-cold longsword held against his neck.

"I originally thought you were sent by Noble Consort Ling, so I intended to feign my sleep and see what were you up to. However, you actually wanted to take advantage of me?"

A cold glint flashed in her eyes and she stared coldly at the figure standing before her. The dim light of night was without boundary and there wasn't the slightest trace of light in the room. As such, Yun Luofeng could only vaguely make out an outline…

Even so, she could still sense the cold yet complicated gaze from the man. Unknowingly, this expression was familiar to her, seemingly having seen it somewhere…

"I… walked into the wrong room." After a long time, the man purposely deepened his voice and spoke hoarsely.

_Walked into the wrong room?_

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and sneered, "You think I will believe your words? Huohuo, light a fire!"

"Yes, Master!"

After speaking, a flame-like figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere. That figure was very lovable and petite while having two braids and looked adorable when looking at her from an angle. Huohuo opened her palms and a flame ignited from her hands in an instant, illuminating the entire room.

Yun Luofeng saw the person was flustered and wanted to escape in haste. Yet, the moment he took two steps, he had been blocked by that lovable figure.

The little girl raised her chin with an overbearing attitude. "My Master hasn't let you go so who allowed you to leave?"

The man's back stiffened and he faced away from Yun Luofeng. Under the light from the flame, he appeared lonesome and desolate.

Yun Luofeng slowly walked up and came before him. This man wanted to hide from her gaze and he hastily lowered his head, not daring to look straight into her eyes.

"Raise your head!" Her voice was indifferent and languid, yet containing a trace of command.

The man's body became increasingly stiff and he ultimately raised his head slowly under her watch. In an instant, a handsome and cold face came into view.

"Xiao Yuqing?"

Looking at this familiar face, Yun Luofeng slowly spat out these few words while her gaze revealed cautiousness.

"Why are you here?"

Xiao Yuqing eyes contained a complicated emotion. "That day, after being transported to the Forest of No Return by my mother, I came here through the forest and even luckily obtained the Fengyun Kingdom's Emperor's good graces to represent them in this tournament."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I never thought that I would meet you here… Yun Luofeng, long time no see."

Long time no see…

Even though they hadn't met for a long time, he had never forgotten her all this time. However, for her, he was a dispensable existence.

If it was Yun Xiao, even under the situation without lights, she would recognize him at a glance.

Thinking of this, Xiao Yuqing felt sad. Perhaps in his lifetime, this woman wouldn't spare him an additional glance.

"You're not here to take revenge?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "After all, I killed your parents."

Xiao Yuqing stared blankly and shook his head. "This wasn't your fault, and I've… never blamed you."

Perhaps, Xiao Yuqing's mother would never expect that after painstakingly sending away Xiao Yuqing, intending for him to avenge her, he was trapped by his feelings and had even forgotten about taking revenge.

"I have something going on so I'll be leaving." Xiao Yuqing slowly turned and left in haste. He was afraid that if he stayed, the yearning he had for many years would uncontrollably flow out…

He was even more afraid of seeing her loathing expression!

"Master," Huohuo looked in the direction of Xiao Yuqing's departure and blinked. "Is he in love with you?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "I'm not deeply acquainted with him and furthermore, even if he didn't come looking for revenge for his parent's incident, he wouldn't have any feelings for me."

The reason being, she was the enemy who killed his parents.

Huohuo pouted. It seemed like there was only Yun Xiao in her Master's heart, so even though this Xiao Yuqing had displayed his feelings in such a glaringly obvious way, she didn't notice it in the slightest.

"Master, this Xiao Yuqing looks handsome but unfortunately, he's not even half of Yun Xiao. With Yun Xiao by your side, you would naturally not put anyone in your eyes."

Yun Luofeng laughed. "Why? Are you interested in Xiao Yuqing?"

Huohuo's face blackened. "His personality isn't what I'm fond of and I wouldn't be interested in him."

"The do you have anyone you're interested in?" Yun Luofeng looked at Huohuo while seemingly smiling yet not smiling.

Huohuo froze for a moment and a refined silhouette suddenly emerged in her mind.

Maybe she was afraid of Yun Luofeng seeing through her inner thoughts, she hastily turned while blushing. "No, there's no one."

Because, the person she liked was no longer in this world…

Huohuo's eyes dimmed while agony could be seen across her face.

That person… had perhaps reincarnated many times and discarded her from his memory…

Yun Luofeng did not continue asking as she stretched her waist and walked into her room.

"It's quite late and I'll be taking a rest. The tournament will be continuing tomorrow…"

…

The next day, in the early morning.

An elevated stage was established in the venue and there was a vast crowd. One could see a densely packed group of people watching. The crowd that was originally noisy became even more lively when their emotions were worked up after seeing people from the Tianyun Kingdom.

"It's Yun Luofeng. I heard that she obtained first place during the Physician Tournament!"

"Tsk, so what? Being skilled in medicine doesn't mean her martial arts are also strong."

"I guess you are unaware. The other day, an envoy from the Lanxiang Kingdom went to the Tianyun Kingdom to pick a fight and he was kicked flying by Yun Luofeng! Yesterday, the prince from the Lanxiang Kingdom, Qiu Feihua, went looking for trouble and had the same ending! I guess Yun Luofeng's martial arts are also very strong."

"So what if she's strong? Those people under her are merely sky-level cultivators. This tournament doesn't rely on individual capabilities but instead an entire team's skills. If there's one person who drags their feet on the team, they'll lose without a doubt."

Everyone started debating and a group of people believed that Yun Luofeng would continue creating miracles. However, even more people weren't optimistic about the Tianyun Kingdom!

Although Yun Luofeng was strong, there were too many liabilities on her team. Even if the Tianyun Kingdom wasn't ranked at the bottom this time, they had no affinity with the front rankings…

Seemingly not hearing these debates, the Steel and Raging Flame corps expressionlessly followed behind Yun Luofeng.

_Liability?_

Before they came to the Land of No Return, they swore that they would never be a liability to their Lord!

"His Majesty and Imperial Consort arrives!"

Following the eunuch's pointed voice, Long Yuan and Noble Consort Ling appeared before everyone…

Long Yuan was still dressed in dragon-robes, looking majestic.

Noble Consort Ling had a wide smile while her beautiful eyes contained a gleaming reflection of beams of sunlight, and nothing more beautiful could be imagined.

"Everyone, today marks the second round of Inter-kingdom Tournament held by the Tianhui Empire, the Martial Arts Tournament!" Long Yuan flung his sleeves and seated while his sharp gaze looked around. "The rules of this competition shall be explained by General Li."

After speaking, a middle-aged man with strong build quickly walked out. His expression was austere and his voice was stern.

"The Martial Arts Tournament is separated into preliminary, semi-final, and final stages!"

General Li cleared his throat and continued. "The details of the preliminaries are very simple! In a while, I will transfer you into an illusionary realm. There are countless spiritual beasts in there and your task is to kill those beasts!"

"Spiritual beasts below earth-level are counted as one point, earth-level as two points while sky-level as three points… so on and so forth. Teams that accumulate a total of five hundred or more points can successfully enter the semi-finals and those without sufficient points are eliminated!"

"Furthermore, in the illusionary realm, if you were to experience death, you would be transported out! Therefore, there's no need to worry about your personal safety."

His words implied that death in the illusionary realm wasn't truely death but instead, represented failing the task and the person would be transported out of the illusion.

"However,…" General Li paused for a moment before continuing, "a death in a team represents the failure of the entire team. I hope that some people will not cause their entire team to fail."

When he said those words, everyone in the venue turned towards the Steel and Raging Flame corps in succession. In their eyes, these people were a liability.

General Li's sharp gaze swept across everyone as he sternly spoke, "The duration of this tournament will be seven days. After seven days, all of you will be forcefully kicked out of the illusionary realm. I wish everyone here good luck."

After speaking, he turned and bowed towards Long Yuan. "Your Majesty, I've finished explaining the rules. After this, I will be initiating the illusionary realm."

"Begin." Long Yuan waved his hands and sternly spoke.

His imposing gaze unconsciously looked towards Yun Luofeng among the group and a cold glint flashed through his narrowed eyes.

Yun Luofeng had obtained the championship of the Physician Tournament and this time around, regardless of anything, she could not be allowed to continue winning!

…

The matrix activated and all the participants entered into the illusionary realm.

Meanwhile, in the skies above the matrix, a few numbers with capital letters suddenly appeared. Above those numbers were each Kingdom's name.

"Master."

In the illusionary realm, Xiao Mo seemed to sense Yun Luofeng's disturbed state of mind and he couldn't help but ask. "What happened?"

Yun Luofeng regained her thoughts and faintly spoke. "The number of matrices that this Tianhui Empire wields are too many. Furthermore, I sense that this matrix and the one I inherited from Jue Qian is of different methods leading to the same result…."

"So, you're guessing that Jue Qian might be somehow related to Tianhui Empire?" Xiao Mo frowned and asked.

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "It might not be Jue Qian. Have you forgotten that he once had a disciple who rebelled?"

That day, his disciple had threatened their lives and it was a fragment of Jue Qian's soul that saved them!

Yun Luofeng eyes flickered. Regardless of what relation the Tianhui Empire has with Jue Qian, they were destined to be enemies!

"Ye Ling, Qingyan," Yun Luofeng turned towards her corps and spoke, "Over these few days the spiritual beasts will be killed by you and I will not take action! I'd like to see your current strength."

"Yes, my Lord."

Everyone was high-spirited and eager to fight while their eyes radiated a glittering luster.

They had followed Yun Luofeng for many years but it was the first time revealing their strength before her! Therefore, they would never disappoint her and would use all their strength to face this assessment.

"Good, very good!" Yun Luofeng raised her brows and a faint smile curled on her lips. "Big Brother, Xiao Bai, you don't have to intervene these days and let the corps fight as much as they like."

Strength was not something that could be increased just relying on cultivation. To truly make one stronger, a battle was indispensable. Although the Steel and Raging Flame Corps were powerful, they were lacking in battle experience and perhaps this would be an excellent opportunity.

… Outside the illusion, those numbers began rising, especially the number one, the Wushuang Empire. Their numbers had risen to thirty points while the Liuyue Empire and Tianhui Empire were following closely behind. Next would be the Fengyun Kingdom and the Lanxiang Kingdom. These two Kingdoms were like a black horse that instantly broke through to the front rankings….

"I wonder who will be the bottom-ranked during this tournament?"

When the words were spoken, everyone unconsciously looked at the last.

Looking at the last ranking, the words 'Tianyun Kingdom' and an unexpected number impressively projected in everyone's eyes,

_Zero?_

Tianyun Kingdom's number was actually zero? That's to say, in the past thirty minutes, the Tianyun Kingdom wasn't able to kill even one spiritual beast? Exactly how weak was their strength to have zero as their score?

"Tsk, it seems like we've overestimated the Tianyun Kingdom. Originally I assumed that with Yun Luofeng's presence, they wouldn't be ranked at the bottom even if they were bad. Now it seems that I was too optimistic."

"I remember the strength they reported when signing up wasn't bad but why have they yet to kill even one spiritual beast?"

"Haha, perhaps people from the Tianyun Kingdom are timid and found a place to hide."

Within the venue, debates were mixed together with voices of ridicule and spread widely.

Meanwhile, Yun Luofeng was currently lying lazily in the shade of a tree deep in the illusionary realm. Her left hand was supported behind her back while her body leaned against the tree bark. She had a smiling expression on her whole face as she looked at the corps who were battling with the spiritual beasts.

She had to say, their luck was very bad to have met a sky-level spiritual beast for their first encounter and especially, it had already reached sky-level high-rank ages ago and was only a step away from god-level.

It was very difficult for the corps to deal with it but even so, none of them thought of giving up nor had they considered asking Yun Luofeng for help.

They only exhausted all their strength to fight with these spiritual beasts.

Finally, one spiritual beast fell into a pool of blood under everyone's combined effort.

With one spiritual beast collapsing, the other spiritual beasts couldn't resist the group's madman-like killing methods and lost their fighting strength one by one as they were killed and beheaded under their swords.

"It moved! Tianyun Kingdom's numbers moved!"

On the venue, those people's eyes who looked at the numbers without blinking suddenly discovered that Tianyun Kingdom's numbers were moving and opened their eyes wide.

"Three points…"

"Fifteen points…"

"Twenty-four points…"

Looking at the unceasingly rising numbers, it was too much for the eye to take in…


	101. Chapter 101

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1001-1010

A moment later, the Tianyun Kingdom had rushed from last place to the front rankings and was a few ranks away from the Lanxiang Kingdom. Everyone sucked in a cold breath, unable to understand what happened and why the Tianyun Kingdom's numbers increased at such a speed.

"Eleventh place, the Tianyun Kingdom has reached eleventh place! Do you think they could enter the top ten?"

"I think it's difficult. The first ten places are all renowned influences, and based on the Tianyun Kingdom's strength, they might not be able to break into the first ten…"

True to their words, even though the Tianyun Kingdom's numbers had an increasing trend in the following days, they were unable to obtain one of the first ten places as they stabilized at eleventh place.

Even so, it caused the Tianyun Kingdom's ranking in everyone's heart to change.

Six days passed very quickly, and in the blink of an eye, only one day was left. In these six days, other than the ordinary daily routine, everyone stopped by the venue and stared at the rocketing numbers, unable to take their eyes off them.

Perhaps the rankings on the first day had revealed the final ranking for this tournament as those rankings did not change within these few days. The Wushuang Empire had still maintained their unshakable position as first while the Tianyun Kingdom was still ranked eleventh.

"I think there's no hope for the Tianyun Kingdom to break through to the first ten places."

In a group, a young man shook his head while speaking with regret.

"The Lanxiang Kingdom lost to the Tianyun Kingdom in medical skills, yet they are beating them in this round of the tournament, so they cannot be considered as having completely lost.

"That might not be the case. This round is only a preliminary match, and as long as they are in the first fifteen they'll be able to enter the semi-finals. Therefore, a preliminary match doesn't mean anything."

Some still maintained their hopes towards the Tianyun Kingdom.

After all, if it was just the same few influences winning every year, it would be too dry and dull. If Yun Luofeng was able to make it in the finals like a dark horse, it would definitely awaken some excitement in this tournament!

…

Inside the illusionary realm.

Yun Luofeng left the tree trunk and stood up from the ground. Her snow-white robes were spotlessly clean and a smile curled up on her breathtakingly gorgeous face.

"Six days have passed and there's one day left for the tournament. That being the case, then… it's time for me to take action…"

…

In the bustling venue, everyone was staring at the first three kingdoms, unwavering and without turning. In their view, the few rankings at the back had been confirmed and would not have any changes. Instead, it was the first three empires that might possibly break their previous ranking. Especially with the Liuyue Empire following behind closely, with only a twenty point difference from the first ranked, Wushuang Empire!

Just then a voice suddenly sounded and instantly attracted everyone's gaze.

"The Tianyun Kingdom has broken through to tenth place!"

_What?_

_The Tianyun Kingdom obtained the tenth rank?_

In an instant, everyone looked at the Tianyun Kingdom's statistics. Watching the fiercely rising numbers, their faces became especially excited.

"This… what's going on? Why are the Tianyun Kingdom's statistics rising so quickly?"

"Oh god, Tianyun Kingdom rushed to seventh place in a breath and directly skipped the ninth and tenth ranks. This… what's happening? Is there a problem with the system?

Long Yuan was also shocked by the sudden change and hastily ordered his subordinates to investigate the situation. However, after investigating, they confirmed that there wasn't a problem with the illusionary realm

That was to say, those statistics were real.

"Your Majesty!" Noble Consort Ling finally got nervous and tightly grasped Long Yuan's hands while her face was filled with anxiety. "There's no problem with the illusionary realm or the statistics. Then why did this situation occur?"

General Li who stood off to the side was silent for a while as his expression contained complicated emotions. "It can only prove one point. The Tianyun Kingdom has been concealing their strength from the start, and right now, this is their true strength."

_Concealing their strength?_

Noble Consort Ling stared blankly. "Why did they do this?"

"I'm not sure," General Li turned towards Long Yuan and cupped his fists. "Your Majesty, Yun Luofeng is too mysterious. Are we really going to oppose her?"

A sinister glint flashed through Long Yuan's eyes as he coldly spoke. "Even if her talent is outstanding, she's still young! I don't believe I can't deal with a little girl!"

Having heard what was said, General Li helplessly shook his head. It couldn't be helped that he was only a subordinate and had to comply with the Emperor's every command.

"Fifth place! The Tianyun Kingdom has replaced the Lanxiang Kingdom and is in fifth place!" A shocked voice came from the crowd that was making a racket.

In a short period of time, the Tianyun Kingdom rushed to the fifth ranking. How would this not cause them to be shocked? At this moment, everyone's breath became tense as they didn't dare to look away from the Tianyun Kingdom's numbers.

"Fourth place!"

After witnessing the Tianyun Kingdom overtaking the Fengyun Kingdom, their hearts were not as shocked as at the start but instead, gradually calmed down.

"I wonder what rank the Tianyun Kingdom can achieve?! Can they break through to the first three ranks?"

"There's a difference of five hundred points between the third and the fourth, and no matter how strong the Tianyun Kingdom is, I doubt that they'll be able to break through in such a short time."

That being said, there was still hope in the eyes of those people. They had forgotten about their own kingdoms, only wishing that Yun Luofeng could break through into the first three places.

Minutes and seconds passed, and the distance between the Tianyun Kingdom and the Tianhui Empire was decreasing. The difference of five hundred between these two parties had become a hundred point difference…

Long Yuan's legs weakened and he collapsed on the dragon chair. He looked at the incessantly jumping figures of Tianyun Kingdom with a pale face.

_We're finished!_

This time, not to mention surpassing the first two empires, he was unable to even secure one of the first three positions!

Finally…

The Tianyun Kingdom's name once again jumped and went above the Tianhui Empire while the latter had dropped to the fourth ranking.

"Second! Second!"

Not knowing who, someone released an impassioned shout and everyone started shouting along with them. Their eyes were filled with excitement as if they belonged to the Tianyun Kingdom.

Various kingdom's envoys wanted to calm down their own geniuses, but unfortunately, they were all too young. For youngsters, it was the easiest to stir up their emotions. After witnessing a genius covering the skies, how could they not be excited? Even if they lost this tournament, they wouldn't have come for nothing!

"It's about time. General Li, immediately halt the tournament!" Long Yuan furrowed his eyebrows and sternly commanded.

They had already been overtaken by the Tianyun Kingdom and he would never allow the other two empires to be overtaken! Otherwise, where would they, the three great empires place their face at?

"Wait!"

After those youths heard Long Yuan's command, they became anxious. "Isn't there still half a joss-stick's time before the end? Why are you halting the competition early? This is unfair!"

_Fair?_

Long Yuan sneered and cast a warning gaze towards General Li.

General Li helplessly stood up and spoke. "Everyone, I only mentioned that the tournament would end seven days later and did not specify a time. Therefore, I am ordering the stop of this match right now!"

Seeing that the Tianyun Kingdom was about to rush to second place, or perhaps even obtain first place, they had issued a command to halt the match. All the geniuses of various Kingdoms were impassioned and no one imagined that the Tianhui Empire would be so shameless.

Of course, in contrast to these small kingdoms, others from the two empires had agreed with the Tianhui Empire's actions. After all, they did not wish to be overtaken by the Tianyun Kingdom and it was the best choice to cease the match right now.

"Men, stop the illusionary realm!"

General Li's voice was deep as he sternly commanded, and one person immediately went to stop the illusionary realm.

The moment when the illusionary realm was closing, the Tianyun Kingdom's placement continued to jump. Perhaps due to the closure of the illusionary realm, it caused the various kingdom's rankings to be blurred. Even so, the sharp eyes of various kingdom's geniuses saw the Tianyun Kingdom's placement jump at the last moment…

"Second place, it must be second place! If the Tianyun Kingdom were given more time, the first place would be theirs!"

All the geniuses became excited and felt regret while even more were furious at Tianhui Empire's selfishness for their own interests. This was the most biased match they had ever experienced!

"Luckily the Tianyun Kingdom didn't obtain first place," Long Yuan wiped his cold sweat and continued on, "otherwise, the prestige of the three great empires would be thrown!"

If he had issued the command earlier, perhaps they would not have even obtained second place. Thinking of the jump of the Tianyun Kingdom's numbers at the last moment, Long Yuan was in a bad mood.

Just then, the illusionary realm had been completely closed and those blurred words also gradually recovered their original clear state…

"Wuhui Empire will be first without a doubt. As for the second…"

All the genius of various kingdoms raised their heads and looked at the statistics. However, after seeing the ranking, they were simultaneously stunned…

The first ranking words were the largest and most prominent but in that position, it displayed the two words Tianyun Kingdom!

These two words were like two different faces looking at Long Yuan in ridicule…

"First? This is impossible! Long Yuan's expression suddenly turned ashen. "There was a twenty point difference between first and second. How did the Tianyun Kingdom jump to first in one shot?"

Despite what they imagined, they never thought that Tianyun Kingdom's last leap in placement wasn't to the second rank, but instead, directly to the first rank…

…

Within the illusionary realm.

Under the azure blue skies, Yun Luofeng looked at the figures fallen into the pool of blood. "I didn't expect so many god-level spiritual beasts would appear simultaneously in the illusionary realm. However, I'd have to thank them for coming to gift points."

Ye Ximo had been dumbstruck by Yun Luofeng's actions.

Just then, five god-level spiritual beasts rushed over and not knowing what attack Yun Luofeng unleashed, these five beasts collapsed at the same time.

"I wonder with our current count, what rank can we get. Even if it's bad, we shouldn't be eliminated." Yun Luofeng raised her brows and spoke.

During the seven days in the illusionary realm, she did not take action for six days. Therefore, she did not dare to think that their ranking would be very high.

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng felt changes in the illusionary realm and frowned. "I remember there should be another hour before the tournament ended, so why am I sensing that the realm is closing?'

When her words were spoken, she felt an attraction force pulling her out. After recovering her senses, she had already left the illusionary realm and was standing in the middle of the venue. At the same time, geniuses of various kingdoms appeared by her side and their eyes were also confused, seemingly not understanding why the tournament ended earlier than it should have.

When Yun Luofeng and the others appeared, the statistics displayed by the illusionary realm also disappeared. As such, everyone was unaware of the various kingdom's rankings.

"Miss Yun." Qing Mu laughed heartily and walked towards Yun Luofeng. "How are you feeling?"

Yun Luofeng modestly smiled. "It's still alright. I hope our ranking won't be too bad."

When she finished speaking, everyone who was originally talking with their own kingdom's geniuses had instantly turned to look at Yun Luofeng, while an odd emotion appeared on their faces.

Yun Luofeng's heart thumped.

_Could it be that our ranking was very bad?_

_Even if I didn't fight for six days, our ranking shouldn't be bad to that extent, right?_

Furthermore, the tournament rules were that as long as they exceeded five hundred points, they could enter the semi-finals. With the spiritual beasts she killed, they had far exceeded the condition and it was impossible for them to be eliminated.

Qing Mu's mouth twitched.

_Won't be too bad? Did that mean she believed that their ranking was so-so?_

_If the Tianyun Kingdom's result was considered so-so, how could the geniuses from the other kingdoms say anything?_

Those people who just left the illusionary realm were still unaware of the situation. Just when they wanted to ask the other geniuses from their own kingdoms, those people uniformly shut their mouths and waited for the Tianhui Empire's announcement. As a result, they were unaware of what happened…

"An Lan, your Wuhui Empire must be first again during this match. Congratulations."

The young man was faintly smiling as he spoke and did not pay attention to this clamorous venue as he walked to the side of An Lan, who had a delicate and pretty appearance.

A smile appeared on An Lan's delicate face. "We're both the same. No one can shake the position of your Liuyue Empire."

"Haha, you're right. The Martial Arts Tournament this time, I expect that the first three rankings have been occupied by us. However, the Wuhui Empire is our target for improvement, and one day we will overtake you."

"Alright, I'll be waiting!"

The encounter between the two empire's young geniuses was not contentious like everyone imagined but instead was filled with fighting spirit.

It was just that…

Those who knew the ranking, after hearing the discussion between these two empires and their respective fawning, had a weird expression when looking at them. Their expression caused the two great empires to stare blankly, seemingly not understanding the meaning.

"Keke!" General Li cleared his throat. His complicated gaze looked towards everyone present as he solemnly spoke. "Since you're all out, then I shall announce the first few rankings."

The geniuses of the three great empires had a complacent smile on their faces. In their opinion, the first three places had been occupied by them.

"Third place, Liuyue Empire."

The complacent smile on those youths from Liuyue Empire instantly disappeared as their expression contained astonishment while looking at General Li.

"Third Place? Our Liuyue Kingdom actually got third place? Then who's the second, the Tianhui Empire?"

"I didn't expect the Tianhui Empire to actually overtake our Liuyue Empire this time around. We've underestimated them!"

As if not hearing the clamor, General Li went on, "The runner-up is the Wushuang Empire."

_The runner-up was the Wushuang Empire?_

Slightly narrowing his eyes, An Lan turned to the players of the Tianhui Empire, saluted to them and said, "Congratulations, you win the first place this time. But I will take it back next year!"

"Haha, we're flattered."

Not noticing Long Yuan's sullen face at all, the players of the Tianhui Empire laughed in response. Since the Liuyue Empire took third place and the Wushuang Empire won second, then their Tianhui Empire must be the winner! Some players had whistled triumphantly, celebrating the victory of the Tianhui Empire…

General Li's face turned black, and he took a deep breath. "The winner is… the Tianyun Kingdom!"

_The Tianyun Kingdom?_

Those who didn't know the situation froze after hearing those three words.

The winner was the Tianyun Kingdom? Did they hear it right? How could the Tianyun Kingdom get the first place in the preliminary contest?

The people of the two empires were so shocked that they quickly turned their eyes to the Tianyun Kingdom team. Among these people, the Tianhui Empire people looked most upset, who kept glaring at the Tianyun Kingdom players.

"The winner is the Tianyun Kingdom? That's impossible! There must be something wrong! How can they get to the top?"

Qing Mu frowned. He didn't like the attitude of the Tianhui Empire team, who just refused to admit they were defeated.

"The Tianyun Kingdom was the winner of this contest. With so many people witnessing it, how could it be false? His Majesty wouldn't have ordered an early end to the contest if he wasn't trying to prevent the Tianyun Kingdom from winning. Unfortunately, even though he stopped it early, first place was still taken by the Tianyun Kingdom."

Long Yuan's face darkened and he stared at Qing Mu sharply. This old man, a citizen of the Tianhui Empire, ignored his own country's interests and took sides with a foreign country! It seems that he really shouldn't allow him to stay here.

Ye Ximo had come to his senses from his initial astonishment. He gave Yun Luofeng a big hug, an excited smile on his handsome face.

"Sister-in-law, did you hear that? We are the winner, hahaha!"

Holding his head high, Ye Ximo felt so proud and elated.

Qing Mu smiled, "But Miss Yun, I have something to ask you. Why was your team's score low in the beginning, but soared afterward?"

This was exactly what the other people wanted to ask. Now Qing Mu asked the question for them.

Ye Ximo laughed and interposed, "That's because my sister-in-law didn't participate in the contest for the first six days!"

_What?_

_Yun Luofeng didn't participate in the contest until the seventh day?_

The crowd was obviously shocked by Ye Ximo's words and no one would expect such an answer. The poorest performers in their eyes jumped to the eleventh place just in six days?

"Alas," said Qing Mu with a bitter smile, "Miss Yun, I knew you were a talent, but I'm still frightened by your talent. In one day you helped your team reach first place from the eleventh! I'm afraid that…. no one can match you in this aspect."

Hearing Qing Mu's words, the crowd, who only paid attention to Yun Luofeng's subordinates, suddenly realized a fact.

The difference between the eleventh and the first place was huge.

But she eliminated this gap within a single day!

This woman's fighting talent and medical skill were equally superb and both were shocking.

"Ahem!"

General Li coughed, cleared his throat and said, "The preliminaries are now over, and there are a total of 15 teams whose score reached five hundred, so they will enter the semi-final contest. Now I'll tell you about the rules of the semi-final… "

"In the semi-final contest, each team shall choose five players to compete. And to be fair, the five players can't take part in the final contest, so think about it before you make the decision!"

The crowd fell silent.

They were supposed to send the strongest players so as to win the semi-final. However, there was a new rule that the players who participated in the semi-final couldn't participate in the final contest. So they began to worry about who they should choose.

They couldn't choose the strongest players, because they had to save them for the final. However, if they chose the weakest ones, they might be eliminated in the semi-final…

"I'll give you some time to make your decision, and you can discuss it." General Li's eyes turned sharp, "Besides, until you choose your players, the other teams won't know which players you will choose."

It meant that no one would know who would be their opponents, which increased the difficulty of the contest.

At this time, General Li's commanding voice rang again. "You shall decide it in a quarter of an hour, and tell me the names of the players you choose when time is up. Besides, only five teams will enter the final contest! Think it over."

Hearing General Li's words, the crowd began to whisper to each other, but they dared not speak too loudly for fear of being heard by their opponents.

"Sister-in-law, pick me," said Ye Ximo, frowning.

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "You shouldn't participate in the semi-final."

Then she turned her eyes to the rest and said, raising her eyebrows, "Tan Shu, Qiu Hongye, Gu Li, Yu Tongtong, and… Lin Ruobai! The five of you are going to compete in the semi-final."

Among the five, except Lin Ruobai who was an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator, the others were only earth-level low-rank or intermediate-rank spirit cultivators! They were the weakest members of the two corps.

Ye Ximo paused and frowned, "Sister-in-law, they are only earth-level spirit cultivators. I'm afraid they can't finish this task. Let me participate in this round and I'll take the first place for you!"

"You need to attend the final contest and shouldn't participate in the semi-final! Besides… "She paused and smiled, "I have faith in my people!"

I have faith in my people…

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, the five people all held their heads high and said in an impassioned tone.

"Boss, we won't let you down!"

Unlike the other team, Yun Luofeng didn't keep her voice down, and her people didn't conceal themselves either. So all the people present turned their eyes to her…

Pondering, a well-dressed young man in the Tianhui Empire team rolled his eyes and raised a grim smile over his lips.

"Miss Yun," Qing Mu looked at the players Yun Luofeng chose and said hesitantly, "I think you should pick some sky-level spirit cultivators, or else your team might be eliminated."

"No, it's not necessary."

"They can handle it with their strength!"

Qing Mu shook his head and sighed, a worried look in his old eyes, but he couldn't say anything because Yun Luofeng had already made up her mind.

"The time is up. Please submit your name list and I'll explain the rules of the semi-final to you."

General Li's cold and deep voice broke the ice and made the atmosphere livelier.

All the teams immediately wrote the names of the chosen players on a slip of paper. A eunuch took them and handed them to General Li.

"The semi-final will be a one vs. one contest. The winner will stay and the loser will leave! And the final ranking will be based on the number of survivors."

As soon as General Li finished, Qiu Feihua suddenly walked to Yun Luofeng, and said to her with a sullen face, "Yun Luofeng, your good luck is over. I'll make you lose badly this time!"

Obviously, in Qiu Feihua's mind, Yun Luofeng won the first place in the preliminary contest because of luck. In fact, this woman didn't have great strength. Besides, she was so stupid as to choose five earth-level cultivators for the semi-final, which was literally equivalent to admitting defeat!

"Now that you've submitted the list of the chosen players, I hereby announce that the contest begins," General Li randomly drew out two pieces of paper and said, "The first round will be the Fengyun Kingdom versus the Wushuang Empire!"

Upon hearing this, the players of the Fengyun Kingdom, who were still full of fighting spirit, lost their hearts. They never thought that they would meet the Wushuang Empire in the first round. In order to preserve their fighting power, the Fengyun Kingdom team chose the weakest player among the five in the first round.

The result… was as everyone expected.

The Fengyun Kingdom player lost, and lost badly! He didn't even resist a single attack of his opponent before he was kicked out of the ring…

There was no suspense about the subsequent rounds. The players of the three empires were simply invincible, and their status was unshakable. Of course, each of the five players of each country could only fight once.

The loser would leave and the winner would stay.

The final ranking would be based on the number of winners.

"The Lanxiang Kingdom… vs. the Tianyun Kingdom!"

It happened that the Lanxiang Kingdom player was the Tianyun Kingdom's first opponent.

"Let me fight with him." Yu Tongtong volunteered, frowning.

"No, it'll be too dangerous for you to confront the Lanxiang Kingdom player. Let us…"

"It's alright. I won't hold Boss back."

Yu Tongtong stepped out resolutely and gazed at the man who was walking onto the ring, her voice firm and confident.

"A woman?"

In the ring, the man glanced at Yu Tongtong who was walking toward him, his eyes filled with contempt.

"I won't have any mercy on a woman. Be careful! You may be killed by me." Arrogantly holding his head high, Li Yang sneered.

Undeterred, Yu Tongtong stepped firmly into the ring.

"Can we start now? " she turned to the referee and asked.

From the very beginning, she didn't look at Li Yang, as if she ignored his existence. After all, Yu Tongtong had followed Yun Luofeng for so long, and she copied the air of haughtiness from her boss.

Enraged by her, Li Yang shouted and rushed to Yu Tongtong. Yu Tongtong turned around, quickly pulled out her weapon and resisted Li Yang's attack…

_Bang!_

Li Yang's powerful force directly struck her body via this attack and made her shake and retreat two steps. In the first round, Li Yang gained the upper hand.

The audience all shook their heads. The Tianyun Kingdom was bound to lose this time!

Suddenly, Yu Tongtong flexed her wrist and shot numerous throwing knives that were all aimed at Li Yang's neck.

Li Yang, who was going to continue to attack, quickly withdrew his spiritual energy and dodged the flying daggers. "You are really mean! How dare you use a concealed weapon?!"

Yu Tongtong sneered, "It's not a concealed weapon, it's an overt weapon. There's no rule that only one weapon can be used in the contest!"

"Hum! Only you Tianyun Kingdom people would resort to such dirty means. Unfortunately, no matter how many means you have, they are all useless against me."

At this moment, Li Yang remembered what Qiu Feihua told him before the contest, 'If you meet any player of the Tianyun Kingdom, just kill them.' A murderous look flashed across his eyes and he rushed to Yu Tongtong again.

Because of the great gap in strength, Yu tong could hardly resist him. She could only defend against Li Yang's attack, but couldn't attack him actively…

_Bang!_

Suddenly, Li Yang punched Yu Tongtong on her body. She quickly moved back and vomited a mouthful of blood, her face ghastly pale.

"Yun Luofeng," Qiu Feihua glanced at the girl standing expressionlessly beside him and said coldly, "as far as I know, you are an affectionate person. If you kneel down and beg me now, I may ask Li Yang to spare her life."

As if not hearing him, Yun Luofeng watched the battle in the ring without blinking.

Qiu Feihua sneered, "Fine, then don't blame me for being rude!"

He turned to Li Yang in the ring and ordered harshly, "Li Yang, kill this woman!"

Hearing his words, Li Yang released a more aggressive aura, which struck at Yu Tongtong like a sword. However, when he just reached the front of Yu Tongtong and was going to kill her with his sword, Yu Tongtong suddenly grabbed his sword…

A light of astonishment flickered across Li Yang's eyes, and he exerted a greater force with his hands and pressed the sword down hard.

"Don't struggle in vain. The earlier you die, the earlier you are relieved."

Blood ran down from the woman's palms, but she seemed unconscious of the pain and even smiled.

"As I said, I won't hold the team back… "

_Bang!_

Yu Tongtong suddenly moved her hands and snapped Li Yang's longsword into two pieces, one of which she held in her hand and threw at Li Yang.

Greatly shocked, Li Yang turned sideways to dodge the broken sword, which stuck into a pillar.

"I don't want to lose and I won't lose."

Yu Tongtong wiped the blood from her lower lip and dashed at Li Yang at a breakneck speed.

Before he had any time to react, Yu Tongtong had reached the front of him. He had no choice but ward off the attack with his bare hands.

At this time, Yu Tongtong, who was also bare-handed, suddenly had a sharp sword in her hand.

_Thrust!_

The sword pierced his palm.

"Ah!"

A shrill cry resounded throughout the field.

Li Yang yanked out the sharp sword from his palm, and covered his injured palm with his other hand. With a pale face, he stared at Yu Tongtong and gnashed his teeth, "You backstabber! You launch a sneak attack against me again!"

Yu Tongtong smiled coldly, "My Boss told me that as long as we win, we can use every possible means. On this continent, win and you are the king; lose and you are the outcast! No matter how you become the king, people will only know that you are the king of the continent!"

As long as you won, no one would care how you managed to win.

Success justified any action!

"B*tch, I'm going to kill you!"

Li Yang rushed forward angrily and kicked toward Yu Tongtong's stomach. Yu Tongtong, with sharp eyes, agilely sidestepped him and then shot numerous arrows from her hands as she rushed behind Li Yang. Even though Li Yang quickly dodged these arrows, his palms were still pierced by two arrows and he was nailed to a column…

"Li Yang, what's wrong with you? You can't even dodge those arrows? Come on, shake the arrows out with your spiritual power!" Qiu Feihua frowned and cursed angrily.

At the moment, Li Yang had changed from initial shock to panic.

He, who was still furious one minute ago, suddenly found that he could no longer use spiritual energy since his hand was pierced by the sword. Otherwise, Yu Tongtong wouldn't be able to escape from his kick, nor could the arrows hurt him.

"Did… did you poison that sword?" Li Yang asked, clenching his teeth.

"It's not important now! You've lost." Yu Tongtong laughed and looked at General Li, "He can't move. You can declare me the winner."

With a complex look, General Li sighed, and then he glanced at Long Yuan and announced, "The Tianyun Kingdom wins!"

The crowd was in an uproar.

Under the admiring gaze of many people, Yu Tongtong walked back to the Tianyun Kingdom team.

After Li Yang was taken down by his teammates, the contest resumed again. As expected, the players of the three empires all won and no one had lost. The Fengyun Kingdom and the Lanxiang kingdoms didn't encounter any player of the three empires, so they didn't lose either.

Even the underdog Tianyun Kingdom won the following rounds! However, the other players knew about the trickiness of the Tianyun Kingdom players, so they were very careful during the battle for fear of being stealthily attacked.

However, no matter how careful they were, they still lost…

The Liuyue Empire's player, who was invincible in the previous rounds, happened to come across the Wushuang Empire's player. Though the former was quite strong, he was no match for the latter and ended in failure.

Now, besides the Wushuang Empire, only the Tianhui Empire and the Fengyun Kingdom had never failed…

"Next, the Tianyun Kingdom… vs. the Tianhui Empire." General Li's voice rang again.

Upon hearing this, the audience quieted down.

The Tianhui Empire and the Tianyun Kingdom… met at this time! And both of them only had one player who hadn't fought yet! In this round, the two countries that hadn't lost would have to decide which one would win!

"Xiaobai." Yun Luofeng frowned and turned her eyes to Lin Ruobai.

Lin Ruobai blinked adorably. "Master, don't worry. I will not allow myself to lose, because I am your disciple, and if I lose, you'll be disgraced."

She didn't fight for the Tianyun Kingdom, or the members of the two corps.

She only fought for one purpose – to not disgrace her master!

Since she had become Yun Luofeng's disciple, no failure was allowed in her life!

If she lost, she would bring shame on Yun Luofeng!

Lin Ruobai's eyes turned resolute, and she stared at the man walking into the ring…

It was Zheng Lesheng who was a sky-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator!

Zheng Lesheng looked at Lin Ruobai, who was walking firmly towards him and couldn't help laughing. His eyes tilted upward and were filled with taunts.

"Your name? " He asked haughtily, raising his eyebrows.

Lin Ruobai slightly bit her lip and stepped into the ring.

"Lin Ruobai."

Her voice sounded tender, cute and harmless.

If it were another man, he might not be able to resist the charm of the girl. However, Zheng Lesheng only had shame in his heart! Without the Tianyun Kingdom, how would the Tianhui Empire rank the fourth in the preliminary contest?

"To you, I will not relent." Zheng Lesheng walked slowly to Lin Ruobai, held his head high and spoke to her with a voice that only two of them could hear, "However, if you are willing to curse Yun Luofeng loudly here, perhaps I will spare your life!"

Irritated by his words, Lin Ruobai snorted, "In your dreams!"

"It's your choice. Then I won't show any mercy to you."

_Boom!_

A powerful aura surged out of Zheng Lesheng's body and was thunderously pressed against Lin Ruobai's petite body. At the same time, his palm fiercely struck Lin Ruobai and slammed her body away.

She couldn't resist him!

Certainly, how could an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator resist a sky-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator? This battle was like a one-sided slaughter. Lin Ruobai couldn't even resist him.

Watching the contest in the ring, Yun Luofeng frowned and an icy gleam flashed through her eyes. They had won all the other rounds, and even if Lin Ruobai lost in this round, they could still make it to the final. So she raised her hand and was going to stop the contest…

However, just then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Lin Ruobai stand up from the ground.

And she also noticed the resolute light in her eyes.

She wanted to fight, not to give up!

Feeling Lin Ruobai's emotion, Yun Luofeng paused and slowly put down her hand.

"Sister-in-law," said Ye Ximo anxiously, "your disciple can't resist Zheng Lesheng. I think we'd better call it a day."

Yun Luofeng shook her head, "Wait a minute. See how things develop. Let's intervene when we have to."

Since Lin Ruobai wanted to fight by herself, she didn't mind giving her a chance!

Anyway, with her strength, she could intervene at any time.

_Bang!_

Lin Ruobai's body flew out again, and she kept vomiting blood. However, she struggled to stand up from the ground, her eyes bright and resolute.

"Don't worry. I won't let you die easily. Otherwise, I can't take my revenge on you guys to my heart's content!" Giving a sneer, Zheng Lesheng ran to Lin Ruobai and kicked her in the stomach.

Lin Ruobai fell down so hard that she felt her bones almost fall apart, and the pain was simply unbearable.

"Ahem!" She vomited another mouthful of blood, bravely stood up again, but she covered her abdomen with her hands, her cute little face ghastly pale.

This was a unilateral devastation…

In the face of Zheng Lesheng's attack, Lin Ruobai kept retreating. After a while, she was all black and blue, looking miserable.

She stood up but not as quickly as before, as if she had reached her limit…

"It's enough. Give it up!

Someone under the ring couldn't stand it anymore and tried to persuade her.

"Xiaobai, you are already very strong, but your opponent is much stronger than you. Just stop it."

The members of the two corps looked anxious too. Getting along well with her these days, they had taken the lively and cute girl as their friend, so they didn't want her to suffer so much…


	102. Chapter 102

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1011-1020

"Strong?" Lin Ruobai laughed and her laughter was sad and shrill. "No, I'm not strong at all! If I am really strong, then why can't I beat this enemy? How can I hold you back?"

"But I don't want to give it up,…" Lin Ruobai raised her bruised little face, "because I don't want to hear people say that such a strong master has such an incapable disciple! For the sake of Master, even if there is only slim hope, I will still try my best!"

The whole field quieted down, and all the players looked at Lin Ruobai with complicated eyes.

This girl… who was only about fourteen years old, could have such a great resolution! Even if she failed in this battle, people would still admire her spirit.

"Hope?" Zheng Lesheng walked slowly to Lin Ruobai's side, looked down at her and said with a deliberately-lowered voice, "You already have no hope…By the way, let me tell you that this time, no one from the Tianyun Kingdom can leave! Especially that good-looking woman called Yun Luofeng. If she is taken to the military camp to serve as a prostitute, the soldiers will surely enjoy her. Haha!"

Of course, Zheng Lesheng deliberately said this to irritate Lin Ruobai. After all, no matter how strong the Tianhui Empire was, it could not detain other countries' players or it would arouse public indignation.

Even the other two empires would not allow this to happen…

Unfortunately, Lin Ruobai, simple and pure-hearted, always believed what others said. Upon hearing this she became furious and punched Zheng Lesheng in the chest.

Zheng Lesheng easily grabbed Lin Ruobai's arm and sneered, "Angry? No, it's more than this! None of your companions can survive this time!"

Lin Ruobai, trembling with anger, spat into Zheng Lesheng's face and said angrily, "Shameless *sshole!"

Zheng Lesheng's eyes darkened. He touched the spit on his face and his grim eyes were fixed on Lin Ruobai like daggers.

"Such an ill-bred b*tch must be a motherless b*stard!"

Lin Ruobai's body froze and her face turned pale.

Her pupils constricted and her hands and feet turned cold.

_Mother?_

She really didn't have a mother… for her mother was taken away by the bad guys…

However…

Anyone who called her a motherless b*stard must die!

In the ring, a wind suddenly blew fiercely and the girl standing in the center slightly raised her head. Her eyes were blood-shot and glowed with strange red light…

Her strength instantly improved greatly, and she changed from an earth-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator to a sky-level low-rank spirit cultivator, then a sky-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator, and finally a sky-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator.

In the blink of an eye, her strength had improved by three levels, which stunned everyone present.

Dumfounded, Zheng Lesheng stared at Lin Ruobai in astonishment, breaking out in a cold sweat and clenching his teeth. "Lin Ruobai, don't think that you can defeat me by forcibly improving your strength with some secret technique! You will not be able to defeat me, because I have a solid foundation but you don't!"

As if not hearing him, Lin Ruobai coldly stared at him with her glowing red eyes.

"You should die!"

Blood… was dripping down from her body and dyed her clothes red, just like the color of her eyes.

At this time, Lin Ruobai finally made a move. Her expression was no longer as cute as before, and she looked like a ruthless slayer. As the intense murderous aura around her spread out, she suddenly rushed to Zheng Lesheng.

Long Yuan rose sharply and snapped, "Come on, stop her!"

Unfortunately, it was too late…

Lin Ruobai suddenly had a sword in her hand and she pierced Zheng Lesheng's throat with it. It seemed that the blood spurting from his neck stimulated her, and a greedy light flashed across her blood-shot eyes.

Kill!

She was going to kill more people! Only blood could wash away her inner pain.

"Sister-in-law, what's wrong with Xiaobai?" Ye Ximo was stunned. Looking at Lin Ruobai in the ring, he felt that she looked so strange at that moment.

Yun Luofeng frowned, " I don't know."

When Xiaobai accepted Xiaobai as her disciple, Xiao Mo told her that Lin Ruobai had a special bloodline that contained a powerful force. If her guess was right, Xiaobai had activated the power in her blood just now…

"Master, Xiaobai is out of her mind. You must stop her, otherwise, she will become a devil!" Xiao Mo's anxious voice rang in Yun Luofeng's soul.

At that moment, several imperial guards had rushed to Lin Ruobai in the ring and attacked her with a murderous aura. Obviously, they wanted to kill her.

Suddenly, a white figure flashed and came before Lin Ruobai. It was Yun Luofeng! She raised her hands and blocked the attack of the guards. Caught off guard, the guards were slammed out of the ring and awkwardly fell to the ground with a thud.

"Xiaobai," Yun Luofeng held Lin Ruobai's body, and affectionately pressed her head onto her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you participate in the contest. Don't worry. I'm here. No one can bully you."

Clank!

Lin Ruobai's fingers loosened and the bloody longsword in her hand fell to the ground with a clank.

Yun Luofeng felt her shoulders wet with liquid. She let go of the girl in her arms and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes, speaking to her tenderly.

"I became responsible for your life from the moment I took you as my disciple. It doesn't matter whether your mother is with you or not. I'll help you find her and bring her back."

With sharp ears, Yun Luofeng had heard what Zheng Lesheng said to Lin Ruobai! But he was dead, so she couldn't make him pay for what he said!

"Master… "

With tears glittering in the corners of her eyes, Lin Ruobai smiled silently.

"I won… I didn't disgrace you!"

At this moment, the red light in Lin Ruobai's eyes had dissipated, and her eyes became as clear and bright as before.

Seeing her bright smile, Yun Luofeng felt her heart skip a beat…

Fortunately, Lin Ruobai had quickly recovered her senses. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if Lin Ruobai hadn't returned to normal. Thinking of this, Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes unconsciously. She went to Zheng Lesheng's body, kicked it and came back to Lin Ruobai…

Finally recovering from his initial shock, Long Yuan flew into a rage when he saw Zheng Lesheng's body. "Lin Ruobai, how dare you commit murder in front of me! General Li, catch them!"

"Well…" General Li hesitated for a while and responded carefully, "Your Majesty, a sword has no eyes. There is no rule that a player will be punished for accidentally killing their opponent."

Although the one who was killed was a player of the Tianhui Empire, General Li still had to recite the rule. Otherwise, the Tianhui Empire would be ridiculed by the public.

Long Yuan snorted, "There isn't a rule that a player can kill their opponent either! They are unforgivable because they killed our player!"

All the other players had a look of disdain on their faces. Zheng Lesheng wanted to kill Lin Ruobai just now but Long Yuan didn't stop him. But when their player was killed, he suddenly became the embodiment of justice.

Even the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire people frowned. Apparently, they were annoyed by Long Yuan's favoritism.

However…

Now the three empires sang the same tune, so they didn't say anything.

"General Li, what are you waiting for? Arrest them!" Long Yuan shouted in a cold voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty." General Li made an obeisance and ordered the guards to besiege the players of the Tianyun Kingdom.

"Your Majesty!" Qing Mu's face greatly changed, "Your behavior is very improper! If you show favoritism like this, how will the public view our Tianhui Empire?"

"Qing Mu, you want to betray your country?" Long Yuan glanced at Qing Mu and asked coldly.

He accused Qing Mu of treason just because the latter couldn't bear his behavior and tried to stop him. If Qing Mu insisted in stopping him, he would probably be implicated.

Figuring this out, Yun Luofeng raised her hand and stopped Qing Mu who still wanted to persuade Long Yuan.

"I can handle this."

Qing Mu paused and then nodded helplessly. "Miss Yun, you are the pride of our physicians. Today, I must defend you, even at the expense of my life."

What really mattered was never the icing on the cake but timely help…

In this situation, Qing Mu still bravely stood up for her, which Yun Luofeng would never forget in her lifetime.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yun Luofeng didn't look at Long Yuan, but turned to the players, "do you really think Xiaobai was in the wrong? As you've seen, Zheng Lesheng wanted to kill her first and she was just defending herself! If Zheng Lesheng hadn't died, my disciple would have died! What would you do if it were you?"

The crowd fell silent.

If the enemy they faced wanted to kill them, and they had the ability to fight back, they would certainly kill the enemy first!

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lip and a wicked smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

"However, the Tianhui Empire intends to abuse public power to retaliate against us, and punish us in the name of the referee! If they can do this to my disciple now, they will do the same to you in the future! How can we trust a referee who won't act fairly?"

How can we trust a referee who won't act fairly?

Her words resounded throughout the field and struck a chord with the crowd.

Indeed, how could they trust a referee who wouldn't act fairly?

"This matter has nothing to do with the Tianyun Kingdom. The Tianhui Empire just wants to take revenge for a private grudge in the name of the referee!"

"If we turn a blind eye to this, will we be the next Tianyun Kingdom?"

Though the Tianyun Kingdom had greatly impressed them in the previous contests, they would not stand up for the Tianyun Kingdom…

It was every man for himself. There were very few people who were as selfless as Qing Mu. Therefore, Yun Luofeng put the Tianhui Empire on the opposite side of these countries, and told them that the Tianyun Kingdom's end would probably be their future!

Long Yuan's face changed greatly, and he glared at Yun Luofeng and snapped, "Yun Luofeng, stop misleading people with your evil words! I believe the players here will never be deceived by your words."

However, instead of echoing him, the players whispered to one another and looked at Long Yuan with vigilance. Obviously, Yun Luofeng's words had taken root in their hearts and struck a chord with them!

"Your Majesty," General Li lowered his head and tried to convince him, "if you want to solve Yun Luofeng, you can do it at any time but not now. If you finish her here, I'm afraid it will annoy the other countries. After all, Yun Luofeng came to participate in the contest on behalf of the Tianyun Kingdom."

Taking a deep breath and holding back his inner anger, Long Yuan coldly said, "Yun Luofeng, I'll let you go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Long Yuan snorted coldly, and a killing intent flickered across his narrowed eyes. Then he winked at General Li.

The message was delivered in silence.

General Li coughed. As his commanding voice rang, the field quieted down in an instant.

"The semi-finals are now over. The teams entering the final are the Tianyun Kingdom, the Wushuang Empire, the Liuyue Empire, the Tianhui Empire and…!"

Qiu Feihua tightly clenched his fist. If it were not for Yun Luofeng, he would have ranked among the top five!

_It was all her fault!_

General Li looked at Noble Consort Ling, received her hint and continued, "The Fengyun Kingdom and the Lanxiang Kingdom!

This time, even Qiu Feihua was stunned.

According to the rule, only five teams could enter the final. The Lanxiang Kingdom didn't even rank among the top five, so how could they enter the final?

"I know you are confused. In the past contests, if two teams had the same ranking in the semi-final, their final ranking would be decided according to their ranking in the preliminary contest. In the preliminaries, the Fengyun Kingdom raked above the Lanxiang Kingdom, and both of them won three rounds in the semi-final, so the Fengyun Kingdom should rank the fifth and the Lanxiang Kingdom the sixth."

"But we decided to let the Lanxiang Kingdom enter the final too," General Li looked serious and his eyes became sharp. "Though the Wushuang Empire and the Tianyun Kingdom both ranked first in the semi-final, the Tianyun Kingdom should rank first according to the preliminary results!"

The whole field was silent, and everyone was wondering what the Tianhui Empire wanted to do. Now that Yun Luofeng had an open conflict with the Tianhui Empire, why did the Tianhui Empire give the first place to Yun Luofeng? Their behavior was really puzzling…

However, they soon learned the purpose of the Tianhui Empire!

"To be fair, the Tianhui Empire will provide you with weapons in the upcoming final, and the lowest-ranking team shall have the right to choose their weapons first."

_The lowest-ranking team had the right to choose their weapons first?_

In other words, the Lanxiang Kingdom would choose their weapons first, while Yun Luofeng, the champion of the semi-final, could only take the leftovers…

_And they call this fair?_

Many players felt it was really unfair to Yun Luofeng, and were angry at the Tianhui Empire's behavior. However, afraid of the power of the Tianhui Empire, they didn't dare to say anything but only despise them in their heart…

"The Tianhui Empire is really shameless," Ye Ximo scorned with a sneer.

Certainly, he knew that the Tianhui Empire's purpose was to make trouble for the Tianyun Kingdom!

Yun Luofeng slightly lifted her eyes and cast a wicked glance at Long Yuan, and a smile appeared on her gorgeous face. Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful, but everyone could feel how angry she was because she smiled devilishly.

"Elder Brother," she said, turning her eyes to Ye Ximo, "you just need to remember, a weapon is only a tool for spirit cultivators. No matter how powerful a weapon is, it will be useless in a trash's hands."

Upon hearing this, Qiu Feihua's expression suddenly changed and he shouted angrily, "Yun Luofeng, what do you mean by that? Who are you calling a trash?"

Yun Luofeng wickedly glanced at him, "Whoever acknowledges that he is one."

Hearing her words, Qiu Feihua was trembling all over with anger. He glared at her gorgeous, wicked face and gnashed his teeth, "Good, very good! I hope you can still be so confident in the finals!"

Frowning, General Li interrupted them.

"The final is a free-for-all. The six nations will be divided into three teams. That is to say, two countries form a team., and you can choose your teammate for yourself."

The final was designed to stop Yun Luofeng from winning.

The Lanxiang Kingdom and the Tianhui Empire always sang the same tune, so they would surely attack Yun Luofeng first. The Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire would not allow a small country to get the upper hand. Therefore, the Tianyun Kingdom would be the common target for attack!

"Among the three teams, the one defeated earliest will be eliminated, and then the other two teams shall continue to fight! When there is only one team left, the two countries in the team shall fight with each other!"

In other words, one team would be eliminated when the fight began, and then the two teams left would fight with each other. When the winner was decided between the two, there would be only one team left…

And then the fight between the two countries in the same team would begin!

"It's getting late. Lanxiang Kingdom, please choose your weapons now and the other teams shall wait."

Qiu Feihua coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng, swaggered to the ring with lofty steps, and picked out the best one among the weapons.

The other players of the Lanxiang Kingdom also picked the most desirable weapons and walked into the ring with a smile on their face.

The other countries also chose the best ones from the remaining weapons, so when it was the Tianyun Kingdom's turn, only a few clubs and blunt swords were left…

Yun Luofeng looked around and randomly picked up a club. She slightly narrowed her eyes and smiled wickedly, "This club looks good, perfect for beating someone's brains out."

Long Yuan sniffed at the girl's words. The outcome of the final contest was clear…

The Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire would surely form a team, and the Tianhui Empire would probably form a team with the Lanxiang Kingdom. And then only the Fengyun Kingdom and the Tianyun Kingdom would be left…

After the contest began, the four countries would certainly attack Yun Luofeng at the same time! At that time, the person whose brain was beaten out could only be her!

As Long Yuan expected, without any hesitation, the Liuyue Empire chose the Wushuang Empire and formed a team with the latter. The Lanxiang Kingdom also stood by the side of the Tianhui Empire.

Only the players of the Fengyun Kingdom and the Tianyun Kingdom were left, speechlessly looking at each other.

Xiao Yuqing gazed at Yun Luofeng with his clear, cool eyes, a complex gleam in his dark eyes. "I never expected that we would fight side by side one day."

The audience was all stunned. Xiao Yuqing, the famous player of the Fengyun Kingdom, turned out to be an old acquaintance of Yun Luofeng.

What a coincidence!

Yun Luofeng smiled, her eyes curved. "Guess who'll be the champion? You or me?"

Xiao Yuqing thought Yun Luofeng would ignore him and didn't expect she would ask him a question. Suddenly, his heart relaxed, and he answered her, pursing his thin lips. "It must be you."

"I haven't seen you for years and your strength has improved a lot. I'm looking forward to fighting with you in the final."

Hearing her words, Xiao Yuqing raised his head, his eyes resolute.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the final!"

Speaking these words, the two seemed to be certain that the winning team had to be them! It seemed that Yun Luofeng's friends were all arrogant and cocky.

"Ridiculous," said Qiu Feihua, glancing at both of them with a sneer. "What makes you think you can win? Just stop the silly bragging!"

Xiao Yuqing slightly frowned, and coldly glanced at Qiu Feihua.

Before he spoke, a group of people behind him had stood up and cursed Qiu Feihua.

"Did you forget you've been defeated by our Fengyun Kingdom twice? How dare you humiliate Young Master Xiao?!"

"Young Master Xiao is so powerful that a person like you is simply no match for him!"

Apparently, Xiao Yuqing was very popular in the Fengyun Kingdom. Even the royal princes and princesses followed him like his fans.

"Humph!" Qiu Feihua changed his face and snorted coldly, "Since you are so confident, let's have a fight afterward and see which one of us is stronger!"

The atmosphere in the ring suddenly became very tense. At this time, General Li declared that the contest began. Everyone pulled out their weapons and rushed at their opponents…

Attacked both front and rear, Yun Luofeng and Xiao Yuqing stood back to back and stared at the people dashing at them.

"Leave the Wushuang Empire people to me," Yun Luofeng chuckled, looking relaxed and not nervous at all, "and you solve the Liuyue Empire people, alright?"

She wasn't asking Xiao Yuqing to lead the other players of the Fengyun Kingdom to fight with the Liuyue Empire people, but asking him to confront all the Liuyue Empire players alone!

Xiao Yuqing nodded, his voice as cool as ever, "Alright."

"Then let's see who'll finish the battle first!" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and smiled wickedly, "As for the Tianhui Empire and the Lanxiang Kingdom, let's leave them to other players of your country and my subordinates."

Irritated by her arrogant words, the players of the four countries all gnashed their teeth. A player of the Tianhui Empire who was especially hostile to them released an extraordinarily intense murderous aura and intended to kill Yun Luofeng in one shot!

As the man approached, Yun Luofeng looked back at Long Yuan and asked, "Is killing allowed in this contest?"

Long Yuan paused. If he said no, he would not be able to kill her with this chance. So he nodded, "A sword has no eyes. Manslaughter happens."

"That's great."

Yun Luofeng smiled evilly, suddenly lifted the club in her hand and hit the player of the Tianhui Empire hard on the head.

_Bang!_

The sound of a head exploding rang in the field and the man's brain suddenly burst out and reddened the back of his head with blood.

"As I expected, a club is way handier than a knife or a sword," Yun Luofeng smiled and cast a wicked glance at the crowd. Then she spoke to Xiao Yuqing behind her, "Come on, let's see who'll solve the opponents first."

With that, she rushed into the crowd.

An eye for an eye was Yun Luofeng's principle. The Tianhui Empire tried to kill her over and over again, so she had no mercy on them. But the Wushuang Empire people just wanted to defeat her, so she didn't launch any deadly attacks against them…

After all, she wasn't a blood-thirsty person. She only killed people who wanted to kill her!

Seeing the power of Yun Luofeng and Xiao Yuqing, Long Yuan, who was still sneering, suddenly froze and shivered.

"God-level spirit cultivator?" His eyes were filled with disbelief, "Both of them are god-level spirit cultivators? And Yun Luofeng is even a god-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator?"

Among the young talents of the six countries, only An Lan of the Wushuang Empire had become a god-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator.

Because of this, An Lan, a few years older than Yun Luofeng, was called a rare genius! If Yun Luofeng had such strength when she was still so young, who else could match her on this continent?

Long Yuan suddenly regretted what he had done to Yun Luofeng. If he had been aware of Yun Luofeng's real strength, he would not have treated her like that! However, what had been done couldn't be undone. No matter how he regretted it, he couldn't change anything now.

"She is a god-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator?" Noble Consort Ling clenched her fists, and resentfully stared at Yun Luofeng, her nails deep into her palm, "This b*itch said she was a sky-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator when signing up. Why did she suddenly become a god-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivator now? She must be deliberately hiding her strength!"

_If I let this woman continue to grow up, she will threaten me one day!_

The other people were also stunned at Yun Luofeng's strength and stared at her in astonishment.

Seeing that An Lan could hardly resist her attacks, everyone looked dumbfounded, as if they were watching an ant beating an elephant!

This was simply unbelievable!

Under Yun Luofeng's attack, the players of the Wushuang Empire were gradually routed and many of them had fallen down out of the ring, groaning on the ground…

Yun Luofeng suddenly stopped her attack and frowned. "I want to eliminate the Lanxiang Kingdom and the Tianhui Empire much more than the Wushuang Empire, so…

She turned around and waved the club in her hand. 'Swoosh!' The remaining players of the Lanxiang Kingdom and the Tianhui Empire were swept out of the ring and dropped into the crowd with a thud.

Staring at Yun Luofeng in astonishment, An Lan felt something strange spread in his heart. Seeing Yun Luofeng approaching him, he quickly raised his hand.

"Don't bother. I'll get down myself."

It was better to admit defeat than to be swept off the ring…

Therefore, An Lan, sensible enough, jumped off the platform and nodded to Yun Luofeng.

At first, he didn't want Yun Luofeng to get the upper hand of the three empires, but now… he realized that the girl was not an ordinary person and was bound to be somebody one day.

Before Yun Luofeng began to bear a grudge against the Wushuang Empire, he had to stop fighting against her. Otherwise, with her talent, she would probably seek revenge against the Wushuang Empire in the near future…

Seeing the Wushuang Empire retreat, the Liuyue Empire players had no desire to continue fighting, so they jumped out of the ring and awkwardly left the field.

They won? The underdog won the game?

In particular, they had defeated four other countries?

Feeling Long Yuan's rage, General Li hurriedly cleared his throat and said, "Now that the Tianyun Kingdom and the Fengyun Kingdom won, you two can start fighting and decide who will be the final winner."

Xiao Yuqing looked at Yun Luofeng and said coolly, "I concede."

Let alone others, even Yun Luofeng frowned and turned her eyes to Xiao Yuqing.

"Don't forget that we had agreed to fight in the final. Don't tell me you want to throw in the towel without fighting?!"

Xiao Yuqing nodded, "I have already won second place for the Fengyun Kingdom. I don't owe them anything now. Besides, I don't think I can defeat you."

Not expecting such a situation, General Li froze. When he was going to say something, Long Yuan's furious voice rang.

"You want to concede? I won't allow it. You two have to fight!"

_Since you two are old friends, then I must see you fight against each other! Only in this way can I vent my anger!_

If it were someone else, he might fear the majesty of Long Yuan. Unfortunately, the person he met was Xiao Yuqing, who never yielded to anyone. So, not even looking at Long Yuan, Xiao Yuqing just led the Fengyun Kingdom players to leave the ring. Seeing his graceful bearing, many women present feel their hearts skip a beat.

"I've decided that I will stop loving Liu Chenyi and give my love to Xiao Yuqing. Did you see his behavior just now, so cool and manly?!"

"Compared with Xiao Yuqing, I admire Yun Luofeng more. Although I am a woman, I wouldn't mind having an affair with her… "

"I do think Xiao Yuqing and Yun Luofeng would make a good couple. However, Yun Luofeng already has a husband. Maybe this is an unrequited love. What a shame…"

The crowd was in an uproar.

But no one could deny that after these two contests, Yun Luofeng's name would spread throughout the world!

"Let's go back to rest," Yun Luofeng said, stretching out lazily. "There'll be one last contest tomorrow!"

She slightly narrowed her eyes and raised the corners of her lips. When tomorrow's contest finished, she could finally go back home…

…

The next day.

Though it was dawn, the streets were quite bustling. Everyone was talking about these contests, and whenever they mentioned Yun Luofeng, their eyes were full of respect for her. At last, everyone was shouting a word and their voice spread throughout the streets, which was…

"Let's go watch Yun Luofeng tame the beasts!"

And everyone was rushing towards the pit to occupy a good seat early so that they could watch Yun Luofeng's performance! Therefore, when Yun Luofeng arrived at the pit, she was stunned at what came into her sight.

The whole pit was packed with people, and even the aisles were occupied. If the beast taming field below were not that dangerous, perhaps the audience would have rushed into it and possessed the beast cages.

"Dammit!" Ye Ximo couldn't help but swear, "Why are there so many people today?"

For the medical or the martial contest there hadn't been so many people like today. Perhaps all talented people of these countries and even the Tianhui emperor's aristocrats and imperial family members had come here… to watch Yun Luofeng tame the beasts!

"Miss Yun."

Seeing Yun Luofeng, a young man excitedly ran to her and reached out his hand to hold her hand. However, his arm was suddenly seized by a large hand.

Ye Ximo grabbed his arm, raised his eyebrows and shouted coldly, "Stay away from my sister-in-law!"

The young man blushed and hurriedly explained, "Young Master Ye, you misunderstood me. Miss Yun is my idol. I was just too excited, so I did something improper."

Saying these words, the young man turned to Yun Luofeng and continued, "Miss Yun, we have a completely new appraisal of the Tianyun Kingdom because of your performance in the previous two contests. So, I believe, in terms of beast taming, you are also a genius! By the way… I'm a physician. May I join the Tianyun Kingdom team and serve you?"

Looking at his eager face, Yun Luofeng slightly raised her lips and her eyes were shining with a wicked light. The slightest facial expression of hers was so charming that people couldn't turn their eyes away from her face.

"If one day there is a power called the Medical Tower, I welcome you to join it."

Saying this, Yun Luofeng slowly walked to the beast taming field. Her figure looked slender, and her hair was fluttering in the wind.

With shining eyes, the young man stared unblinkingly at the girl who walked away and murmured in a resolute voice, "My name is… Mo Yi! If one day there is really a power called the Medical Tower, I will definitely go join it no matter how far away I am!"

Yun Luofeng stopped and continued to walk onto the field without looking back.

A few of players had been waiting on the field, and when they saw the girl walking in, they all froze and unconsciously backed up a few steps.

Was this crazy woman also participating in the beast taming contest? Then they would have no hope of winning this time!

"Can we start now?" Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the referee and asked mildly.

Perhaps Long Yuan and Noble Consort Ling hadn't recovered from the previous blow, so they didn't show up here.

The referee paused, wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and said with a smile, "I will release the spirit beasts out of their cages soon. The rule is that the one who tames the most spirit beasts in ten minutes will be the champion."

Saying this, the referee ordered the guards to open the cages. Soon, those spirit beasts that had finally regained their freedom rushed out of the cages like crazy and jumped toward the people on the field.

At this time, Yun Luofeng released a powerful aura. Looking from a distance, there was a red glow over her head in which there was the image of an eight-tailed fiery-red fox. Everyone was stunned at this scene.

Feeling the girl's aura, all the spirit beasts stopped, looked at her in horror and fear and didn't dare to approach her any further…

As the crowd wondered, these spirit beasts suddenly fell to their knees in unison and respectfully bowed to… Yun Luofeng!

The beasts would only bow to their king!

With her white robe fluttering in the wind and her hands cupped behind her back, she stood still among the beasts and watched them kneeling down to her.

She was like the queen of the world, watching her people groveling at her feet.

The whole pit quieted down.

Both the crowd and the players kept silent…

Everyone looked at Yun Luofeng, their eyes mixed with shock, doubt, and adoration.

They had thought that it was rare for her to win the first place in both medical and martial contests, but it never occurred to them that beast taming was what she was really good at.

She just stood there doing nothing and the beasts knelt down and bowed to her!

Who else in the world was capable of this?

"Is the contest over?"

Her languid voice finally brought the stunned referee back to his senses.

He wiped the sweat from his face again and said with a wry smile, "You are already the champion."

However, because of this special condition, he couldn't rank the other countries' players. It seemed that he had to inform His Majesty to arrange another contest for the players of the other countries.

"Let's go."

Yun Luofeng shrugged, turned around, stepped out of the ring, and slowly walked to the side of Ye Ximo and others.

"The contest is over. Elder Brother, take the prize. Now I'm leaving for a rest. Let's set off for home tomorrow!"

There were generous prizes for each contest, and Yun Luofeng won three contests in succession.

At the thought of this, everyone looked at Yun Luofeng with awe…

After this time, the Tianyun Kingdom's status among the countries would be greatly boosted.

…

In the inner courtyard of the Imperial Palace, Long Yuan, who was reviewing the ministers' reports in the imperial study, heard the report about the beast taming from the subordinates and fell silent.

He had a strange feeling that he might have made a wrong decision to become the enemy of Yun Luofeng! However, what had been done couldn't be undone, and he could only bite the bullet!

Suddenly, a eunuch rushed in and reported, "Your Majesty, Master Qing Mu asks to see you."

Long Yuan frowned and said expressionlessly, "Let him in. I'd like to know why he came here."

The eunuch took his order and left, and soon Qing Mu, cyan-robed, came in from the outside. He made an obeisance and came straight to the point, "Your Majesty, I am already old, so I often feel powerless working in the Imperial Hospital. I hereby beg Your Majesty to allow me to retire."

Long Yuan paused. He had long wanted to get rid of this old man. However, when he came for resignation himself, it just didn't feel right. So he asked with a cold face, "Qing Mu, is it because the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire are wooing you? So you decided to serve them?"

He didn't mention the other countries… because those small countries couldn't offer conditions attractive enough to Qing Mu. Those that were able to poach Qing Mu could only be the two empires.

Qing Mu hung his head and made an obeisance again, "Your Majesty, I can give a written pledge promising not to join the Wushuang Empire or the Liuyue Empire after I leave, so Your Majesty can rest assured."

Hearing this, Long Yuan nodded, "Qing Mu, since you are determined to leave, I permit you to retire!"

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty."

Qing Mu raised the corners of his lips and gave a relaxed smile.

He finally unloaded his burden and was able to live the life he longed for from now on.

After Qing Mu left the Imperial Study, just when Long Yuan was going to continue to review the reports, a eunuch came in and reported that Ge Yang was asking to see him.

Long Yuan frowned and a bad feeling arose in his heart. He raised his head, with a sharp gleam in his dark eyes.

_Ge Yang wanted to see him? Did the old guy want to resign too?_

However, while Long Yuan was thinking about it, Ge Yang rushed in from outside in a panic and fell on his knees in front of Long Yuan with a bang.


	103. Chapter 103

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1021-1030

"Your Majesty, I'm in trouble. My disciple just injured the Wushuang Empire's people."

Long Yuan's heart sank and he asked with a dark face, "What happened?"

Ge Yang looked very flustered. "My disciple had a dispute with the Wushuang Empire's prince, so they tried to catch him. To protect my disciple, I… accidentally injured several players of the Wushuang Empire! What should I do now?"

Seeing Ge Yang's unfeigned panic, Long Yuan felt his heart gradually sank to the bottom.

He had let Qing Mu go. Would he lose Ge Yang too? However, if he let him stay, he might encumber the Tianhui Empire…

"Ge Yang, since this is you and your disciple's fault, you shall solve it yourself. I won't interfere."

"Your Majesty!" Ge Yang crawled forward on his knees and pleaded, "I've been serving the Tianhui Empire for so many years! How can you refuse to save me? I will never leave the Tianhui Empire, not until the day I die!"

Threatened by him, Long Yuan turned sullen, "Why should I deal with your mistakes? Guards, expel Ge Yang and his disciples out of the Imperial Palace. And he shall never step into the Imperial Palace for the rest of his life.

Ge Yang lowered his head, so no one could see his expression. Then he slowly got up from the ground, his voice trembling, "Your Majesty, do you mean that anyone registered as my disciple will be expelled from the Imperial Hospital?"

"Exactly."

Long Yuan said impatiently, "The Wushuang Empire is so powerful that even our Tianhui Empire cannot resist it. Do you want to make me your scapegoat?"

In the Imperial Hospital, besides Qing Mu and Ge Yang, he still had many other excellent physicians, so he didn't mind losing both of them.

Ge Yang kept his head down and said, "Since Your Majesty has decided to give me up, I have to leave now."

He turned around, and the moment he walked out, a smile appeared on his slightly-raised face. He casually put his hands behind his back and strode away from the study.

As if feeling a sharp stare on him, Ge Yang quickly withdrew his high spirits and walked out like an outcast. As soon as he had left, he happily walked outside the Imperial Palace with his head held high and a smile on his face.

…

In an inn.

An Lan gently shook the teacup in his hands, a smile on the corners of his lips. He slightly raised his eyes, turned to the old man who pushed open the door, and said with a smile, "Master Ge Yang, did it work?"

"It worked."

Ge Yang smiled and said, "But we can't let Long Yuan find out the truth in case he regrets it. So I hope Your Highness can go to the Imperial Palace to ask Long Yuan to hand me in. Then he will not doubt it anymore."

"Master Ge Yang, I know you and Master Qing Mu will follow Yun Luofeng after leaving the Tianhui Empire." An Lan gave a faint smile, "So, in return for helping you, could you promise me one thing? If the Wushuang Empire is in danger in the future, I hope Master Ge Yang can help me persuade her to rescue us."

Ge Yang paused and frowned, "Your Highness, I can do it, but it is not up to me whether Miss Yun agrees to rescue you or not. However, if Your Highness needs my help, I will go help you no matter how far away I am."

"It'll be enough to mention a few words in front of her. I won't force it."

An Lan was always a sensible person.

In the beginning, just like the Liuyue Empire, he didn't want the Tianyun Kingdom to take the first place. But then he stopped in time and tried to repair the relationship between the two sides.

His sensibleness was something that other young and aggressive talents lacked.

"By the way, how many physicians of the Imperial Hospital will go with you?" An Lan looked up at Ge Yang and asked curiously.

Ge Yang chuckled, "I'll take all the other physicians away with me except the ones I don't get along with."

An Lan was surprised. "Will Long Yuan allow this?"

"Of course he won't," said Ge Yang with a mysterious smile, "So I asked him whether he wanted to expel everyone who was registered as my disciple. And just yesterday, I registered all those old men as my disciples!"

Long Yuan probably didn't expect that Ge Yang would set such a big trap for him. Of course, a condition must be met for the trap to work, which was that… Ge Yang was forced to leave the Tianhui Empire!

So he asked An Lan for help, and An Lan pretended to be angry and took his men to force Long Yuan to compensate his loss. In the end, Long Yuan had to leave the Imperial Palace with Noble Consort Ling to escape from the trouble.

During this period, though the staff of the Imperial Palace found out that almost all the senior physicians of the Imperial Hospital were registered as Ge Yang's disciples, they couldn't find Long Yuan to report it, so they had to expel all those people out of the Imperial Palace.

When Long Yuan returned to the Tianhui Empire and found that there were only a few people left in the Imperial Hospital, he was so enraged that he wished he could tear the heavens apart.

Then he realized that he had been fooled!

Unfortunately, it was too late…

…

That day, Yun Luofeng rushed back to the Tianyun Kingdom after taking the prizes. She didn't even say goodbye to Qing Mu because she knew that the day her Medical Tower was founded, Qing Mu would surely come!

…

The Tianyun Kingdom.

The Ye Residence.

Jun Fengling was conducting the servants and maids to decorate the houses, while Ye Jingchen was assisting them.

At this time, a voice mixed with joy and surprise was heard, "Master, Mistress, Miss Yun and Young Master Mo are back!

"Feng'er and Ximo are back?"

Glad to hear the news, Jun Fengling quickly walked to the door. With an excited look, she fixed her eyes on the girl who was getting off the horse…

"Feng'er, you're finally back!" She smiled happily, her eyes shining with joy.

Yun Luofeng looked around the Ye Residence decorated with red cloth, and asked, "Mother, is someone going to get married in our family?"

Jun Fengling chuckled, "We wanted to hold a wedding for your second uncle and Miss Ning when you came back. Look, we're decorating our house! The wedding can be held now that you have come back."

All kinds of feelings welled up in Yun Luofeng's heart. Ning Xin was impressed by the elegant demeanor of Second Uncle before she met him and then had a secret crush on him. Now her unrequited love was finally answered. She was really happy for her.

"Feng'er, Mo 'er, what was the result of the contests?" Ye Jingchen came up to them with a smile, his voice kind and gentle.

Jun Fengling glared at him and sulked, "I just wanted the kids to come back safely. Why do you ask about the results? It won't affect us whether they succeeded or failed."

In her mind, nothing was more important than a family reunion.

Even if they lost the contests, so what?

She never cared about the results of the contests!

"Foster Mother," Ye Ximo laughed and walked forward, "I won't tell you the result of the contests now. It won't be long before you know it!"

Numerous countries had participated in the contests, so it wouldn't be long for the news to reach the Tianyun Kingdom.

At that time, his foster parents would certainly get a big surprise!

"Mo'er, it doesn't matter even though you lost. I don't mind it. You must be tired from the journey. Take a good rest."

Seeing that Ye Ximo was unwilling to tell them the results, Jun Fengling thought that they must have failed. She didn't blame them but instead tried to comfort them with a gentle voice.

What mattered was always the process, not the result!

The return of Yun Luofeng and her teammates caused a great uproar in the Tianyun Kingdom. A lot of people came to visit them, and even the Imperial Palace had sent someone to visit them. However, anyone who wanted to ask about the results was stopped by Jun Fengling with a wink.

So everyone thought that Yun Luofeng failed in the contests!

The Emperor was a little disappointed, but he didn't blame the Ye Family. After all, Yun Luofeng had done him a great favor by agreeing to participate in the contests on behalf of the Tianyun Kingdom. How could he blame her for not winning?

Besides, if it weren't for her, the Empress wouldn't have woken up!

The Emperor didn't blame the Ye Family, but that didn't mean that other people wouldn't take the Ye Family as tabloid fodder. When the Tianyun Kingdom people were talking about the Ye Family, two uninvited guests visited the Ye Family…

In the hall.

Qing Mu leisurely sipped the tea in the teacup and gasped in admiration, "This tea is really good! I've never tasted such good tea. Gee, I want to stay in the Ye Family forever!"

"It's really good tea," said Ge Yang, smiling and glancing out of the hall. "I wonder when she'll be back."

Just then, an old man hurried in from the outside. When he saw the two old men sitting drinking tea, his face changed and he quickly went up to them.

"Master Qing Mu, Master Ge Yang, why did you come here?"

As the Master of the Ye Family, Ye Tian surely knew Qing Mu and Ge Yang. However, he was at a loss as to why the two old men came to the Ye Family. Was it because Yun Luofeng offended them in the Tianhui Empire?

"Well, We're here to find Yun Luofeng."

Ye Tian's heart sank and he hurriedly said, "Masters, Feng'er is too young. If she offended you, I'll apologize to you on behalf of her. I hope you can forgive her for she is still a young girl."

"Offend? When did she offend us?" Qing Mu looked at him strangely. "We are here to fulfill our promise to follow her. Why should you apologize to us?"

Dumbfounded, Ye Tian was petrified on the spot.

_Did Master Qing Mu just say that they were here to follow Feng'er? Did I hear it right?_

"What… what's going on here?" Ye Tian's lips quivered, and what he heard was so beyond him that his mind went blank.

"Don't you know what happened?" Qing Mu asked in surprise, "Have you heard of the Tianhui Empire's Medicine Tower?"

Ye Tian nodded blankly, as he did know about the Medicine Tower.

"In the contest, to embarrass Miss Yun, Long Yuan initiated the appraisal formation of the Tianhui Empire's Imperial Hospital. I only managed to reach the fifth floor of it, but Yun Luofeng climbed to the eighth floor at a superhuman rate and won the first place in the medical contest!"

_Boom!_

Hearing his words, Ye Tian felt as if his brain exploded, and he was standing still, stupefied and speechless.

_Yun Luofeng… won the first place in the medical contest?_

_Did I hear it right?_

"It seems that you don't know what happened," Ge Yang smiled, "Miss Yun didn't only win first place in the medical contest, but also in the martial contest and the beast taming contest."

Ye Tian was shocked and then stupefied. All kinds of feelings welled up in his heart and a sense of pride arose in his mind.

Although Yun Luofeng was not his biological granddaughter-in-law, Jun Fengling was already his daughter-in-law, so Yun Luofeng could also be regarded as a member of the Ye Family. When she made great achievements, the Ye Family would also be honored.

"Servants, invite Young Master, Young Mistress, and Feng'er to come here." Ye Tian hurriedly ordered when he came to his senses.

A servant took his order and left, and within a few minutes, Ye Jingchen, Jun Fengling, and Yun Luofeng came to the sight of Ge Yang and Qing Mu.

The girl in a snow-white robe looked stunningly beautiful. She glanced at the two old men with her slightly narrowed eyes and gave a faint smile.

"Why did you come here? Didn't I tell you that you can just come to visit me the day I found the Medical Tower?"

Qing Mu laughed and stood up, "Miss Yun, we have submitted our resignations to His Majesty. Now we have no place to go. Could you please accept us as your subordinates?"

Not knowing what happened, Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen looked at each other in bewilderment.

_Qing Mu and Ge Yang of the Tianhui Empire quit their official jobs and came to follow Feng'er?_

_What was going on here?_

Noticing their bewilderment, Ye Tian explained with a faint smile, "Jun'er, Chen'er, maybe you don't know that Feng'er won first place in the contests!"

_What?_

_First place?_

Jun Fengling turned her eyes to Yun Luofeng and said in an excited tone, "Is this true? Did you really win first place?"

Although Jun Fengling didn't care about Yun Luofeng's achievements, how could she not be excited if her daughter-in-law could win the championship for the Tianyun Kingdom?

Under Jun Fengling's stare, Yun Luofeng nodded. "I was looking for a chance to tell you about this. But I didn't expect that Master Qing Mu and Master Ge Yang would come here."

Listening to her words, Jun Fengling smiled happily, her eyes shining with joy.

"Feng'er, which contest did you win?"

Her daughter-in-law was not only highly skilled in medicine but also unparalleled in fighting, so she would ask this question.

Ye Tian looked at Yun Luofeng with a complicated look. "This girl won in all three contests!"

Needless to say, how glorious it was to win all three of the contests.

Therefore, after saying this, Ye Tian saw that Jun Fengling showed the same expression as he did when he first heard about this.

He was quite pleased to see that.

That everyone was frightened was way better than only him being frightened!

Ye Tian slightly raised the corners of his lips, with a look of pride on his face.

"Feng'er," finally coming back to her senses, Jun Fengling gently held Yun Luofeng's hand, and her beaming eyes were filled with pride, "I am so proud of you."

She believed this news would cause a great uproar on the continent!

"Master Ye, is there someone of your family going to get married recently?" Ge Yang asked curiously as he looked at the red lanterns and streamers decorated in the house.

Ye Tian nodded slightly and smiled, "There will be the wedding ceremony of Feng'er 's second uncle in a few days. If you two are free, you could stay here for a few more days and attend the wedding banquet."

"That would be great." As brazen as Qing Mu was, he agreed without any hesitation and said with a smile, "Then I'll bother you for a few more days."

Yun Luofeng didn't object to Qing Mu and Ge Yang staying. After talking with the two old men for a while, she went back to her room and continued to cultivate in the available time.

Only when she became stronger could she go to another place and find her lifelong lover!

…

The news about Yun Luofeng finally reached the Tianyun Kingdom. Though the Ye Family did not publicize it, it still created a great sensation in the Tianyun Kingdom. In particular, those who thought Yun Luofeng had lost the contests were slapped hard by reality and were too ashamed to show up in public.

She didn't talk about the contests not because she lost, but just because she didn't want to. How ridiculous that they thought she was too ashamed to talk about it.

It had never happened before for a person to win all three contests, but now Yun Luofeng had done it. Besides, she won all three contests, so even the imperial physicians of the Tianhui Empire couldn't help but praise her.

For a time, all the Tianyun Kingdom people were excited at the news, and the Ye Family that had been crowded with visitors had to receive even more visitors.

…

Now, in the imperial study, seeing Yun Luofeng walking in, the Emperor hurriedly put down his pen and got up to greet her, a big smile on his handsome face.

"Miss Yun, I have something to discuss with you."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's still about the contests," the Emperor said with an excited smile. "According to the rules, since our Tianyun Kingdom won the first place this time, all the other countries will cede some land to us and I want to grant this land to you."

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin, and her dark eyes glistened. She was worried about where to locate the Medical Tower. Now the Emperor granted her this fief which perfectly solved her problem.

"Great!"

Yun Luofeng smiled languidly, looked up at the Emperor and said in a wicked voice, "I'll go to my fief after my second uncle gets married."

"Haha," in a good mood, the Emperor couldn't help laughing. "Miss Yun, it's really my honor to have a genius like you staying in my country. Don't worry. Just go to your fief and I will take care of your family for you."

As an emperor, what he said would carry weight.

And he did keep his promise and do his best to protect the Yun Family until Yun Luofeng returned…

Yun Luofeng wouldn't have arrived home in time if it hadn't been for him…

…

Yun Qingya's wedding was very grand. On that day, the gate of the Ye Family was so jammed that if the Emperor didn't send imperial guards to maintain order, the guests who came late would probably not be able to enter the Ye Family.

The Ye Residence was decorated with red lanterns and streamers, and the maids and servants were busy shuttling back and forth, preparing feasts for the guests.

With a big smile on his face, Yun Luo gladly listened to the congratulations of the guests. He was so pleased that his beard almost stuck high into the sky.

Just then, a sound was heard, which was so clear in the noisy mansion.

"The envoy of the Yuelin Kingdom is here to present a wedding gift to Young Master Qingya."

Yun Luo was stunned and quickly turned to Yun Luofeng, asking for her instruction on how to deal with it.

Yun Luofeng raised the corners of her lips, her gorgeous face beaming with a wicked smile.

"Besides the Yuelin Kingdom, I think there will be many other countries coming to congratulate us. No matter what gift they bring, just take it."

Yun Luo's eyes lit up and he said with a smile, "Yeah, I like receiving gifts! The more, the better!"

After a while, the envoy of the Yuelin Kingdom strode in with a big smile on his face. "Master Yun, Miss Yun, the Emperor of our country heard that Young Master Yun would be married today, so he asked me to bring a wedding gift here on behalf of him. I hope you'll like it."

He kept looking at Yun Luofeng, though he talked to Yun Luo. Obviously, Yun Luofeng was more important in his heart. After all, His Majesty ordered him to bring them a wedding gift, because he wanted to establish a good relationship with Yun Luofeng so that he could ask for her help if he was seriously ill in the future!

Yun Luo cleared his throat and took the present without hesitation, "Let me accept the gift on behalf of my son. Thank you for coming from afar to congratulate us, and I'd like to invite you to attend the wedding banquet. Servants, prepare a seat for this lord!"

"Thank you, Master Yun."

With his fist arched, the envoy went to the banquet table as led by a servant.

After the envoy was seated, a number of other countries came to congratulate them. Of course, all of them brought precious gifts with them.

Seeing this, Yun Luo complained, "No way, none of these gifts is for me. That's unfair. I've decided that I'm going to hold a big birthday party for myself, and then all these people will present gifts to me!" Yun Luo grunted, staring.

Yun Luofeng looked at Yun Luo, "If my memory doesn't fail me, your birthday has already passed."

"I'd like to hold it one more time!" Yun Luo showed the whites of his eyes, and counted by his fingers, "Besides birthday party, I'm going to hold a wine party and invite all my friends to come and taste wine. Of course, they have to bring me gifts, or else they won't be allowed to enter! By the way, find Yun Xiao and marry him. Then I can keep your wedding gifts."

The blue veins in Yun Luofeng's forehead were strongly pulsing and she helplessly glanced at the shameless old man, "Or you can invent a Festival for the Elderly, or celebrate your birthday ten times a year."

"The latter one is a little bit unrealistic, but the former one is a good idea… Since I've never heard of a Festival for the Elderly, I can surely invent one. Yes, I can do it!"

Yun Luofeng's face turned even darker. If his plan worked, the national treasuries of these countries might be emptied by this old man…

"A wedding gift presented on behalf of Prince An Lan of the Wushuang Empire."

"Congratulations to Young Master Qingya on behalf of Princess Qingshuang of the Liuyue Empire."

At this time, two voices rang at the same time and caught everyone's attention.

_Did the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire also come here?_

_Yun Luofeng was really something! Even the two empires had come to congratulate her?_

Hearing the voices, Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyebrows and looked up at the envoys walking into the courtyard.

Ge Yang walked up to Yun Luofeng and said with a faint smile, "Miss Yun, it was because of Prince An Lan's help that I could leave the Tianhui Empire, and he said he did this because he hoped Miss Yun could help him if the Wushuang Empire was in trouble in the future. Of course, if you don't want to help him, he will not complain about it."

"As for Princess Qingshuang," Ge Yang paused and continued, "her status in the Liuyue Empire is quite special. Though she is not very strong, she has excellent medical skills! But she didn't attend the contests this time for some reason. I don't know why she sent someone to congratulate Young Master Qingya on her behalf."

Yun Luofeng stroked her chin and mused, "They are my guests as long as they came here to congratulate us. Grandfather, please take care of them for me."

Yun Luo finally came back to his senses from shock. Although he hadn't been long on the continent, he knew that there were three far-famed empires on this continent. And now the top two of them came here to congratulate Yun Qingya?

While Yun Luo was wondering, the envoys of the two countries had already come up to him.

The Wushuang Empire's envoy was an old man. With a bright smile on his kind face, he said, "Yun Luo, His Highness ordered me to present a gift to celebrate Young Master Yun's wedding."

"Giggle," a sweet laugh was heard and a beautiful, slender woman slowly walked forward. She smiled gracefully, her face delicate and charming. "I think you must be Miss Yun. Princess Qingshuang heard about your great achievements in the contests and really wanted to visit you. But she had something urgent to attend to, so she asked me to come here on behalf of her. This is her gift. I hope you'll like it."

Without hesitation, Yun Luo took the box from the beautiful woman and laughed. "Servants, prepare seats for these two guests of ours."

The beautiful woman smiled, and before she left, she looked at Yun Luofeng again, "Miss Yun, Her Highness asked me to remind you, be careful of the Tianhui Empire!"

Anyone could tell that the Liuyue Empire was trying to befriend Yun Luofeng. Therefore, in their eyes, Yun Luofeng's significance was further boosted…

Yun Luofeng, of course, did not feel much about it. In her opinion, to win the respect of others, she had to stand on the peak of the continent with her own strength! Although both the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire were trying to curry favor with her, they would not waste any time on her if she didn't have enough strength!

After all, strength was what really mattered!

Yun Luofeng slightly lowered her eyes, her eyes resolute.

After Second Uncle got married, it was time for her to leave the Ye family and go to her fief to develop her own power…

…

The Endless City.

The land was vast.

The Endless City was divided into four districts.

The East District was where the rich and powerful people lived, the South District was commercially developed, the North District was where the middle-class gathered, and the West District… was the home of the unprivileged. With countless unexploited wastelands, the West District was desolate and dilapidated.

However, the West District was bustling today, because some strangers visited here, though no stranger had visited here for a long time. It was said that the leader of these strangers was a gorgeous girl in a snow-white robe who looked like a celestial being walking out of a painting, and no woman in the Endless City could match her.

When the residents of the West District heard about it, they all rushed to see her…

"Miss Yun, are we really going to settle in the West District?"

At this time, in a wasteland of the West District, Qing Mu followed Yun Luofeng. He looked at the desolate land and asked with a frown.

Yun Luofeng nodded, "The land here is cheaper."

The corners of Qing Mu's mouth twitched, "But I heard that the Endless City is your fief. Do you need to buy your own land?"

Yun Luofeng paused, looked back at Qing Mu and said with a smile, "For now, I don't want to let anyone know that I'm the owner of the Endless City."

She didn't tell him the real reason!

As soon as she entered the West District, she found that the spiritual energy of the West District was perfect for cultivating medicinal herbs. Even if it couldn't turn ordinary medicinal herbs into spiritual ones, their quality would be several times better than ordinary ones!

The medicinal fields in the God Code Space were limited in number. If medicinal herbs could absorb the spiritual energy in the West District first, she would be able to yield twice the spiritual medicine with half the effort.

That was why she chose to settle in the West District!

To Yun Luofeng's surprise, the residents of the Endless City hadn't found the spiritual energy in the West District after spending so many years here! Of course, she wouldn't have found out about it if she wasn't perceptive enough.

Yun Luofeng gazed at Qing Mu and solemnly ordered, "Qing Mu, I'll give you three months and during this period, I want you to lead some people to build the Medical Tower."

Qing Mu smiled. "I just checked around. Though the residents of the West District are not martially strong, they are physically strong. If they can help us, we'll be able to build the Medical Tower soon."

These people were poor. If they paid them a good price, they would not refuse it!

"Okay, it's up to you," Yun Luofeng said, clasping her hands behind her back. "Xiaobai, let's walk around the Endless City and get familiar with the environment."

Lin Ruobai's eyes lit up and she responded with a smile. "Yes, Master."

Yun Luofeng's eyes slightly darkened and she couldn't help but touch her right wrist. The backlash of the forced breakthrough hadn't been eliminated even now. Was she really going to lose her right arm?

No! She would never let that happen!

Besides developing her power, this time she came here for another important thing. That was to heal her right hand by all means!

…

The East District.

In a luxurious mansion, a middle-aged man slowly put down the teacup in his hand and squinted at the guard standing in front of him.

"Is it true that a stranger bought the West District?"

The guard respectfully answered, "Yes, Master, that stranger did buy a large piece of the West District, and I think they seem to have a lot of money."

"Haha," the middle-aged man smile with contempt, "Are they stupid? The Endless City has so many good lands, but those fools just chose the desolate, dilapidated West District. Do they have money to burn? Go collect their information and report it to me."

"Yes, Master." The guard made an obeisance and retreated respectfully.

Hearing his words, a young woman who was standing beside the middle-aged man frowned, and a light flicked across her beautiful eyes. "Father, are you going to cheat those people out of their money?"

"This just serves those stupid people right!" The middle-aged man sneered, "Actually, I'm doing them a favor by taking their money away, or else they might be killed by someone who wants their money!"

"Father, what's your plan?"

The middle-aged man slightly narrowed his eyes and a sly light flashed through his eyes.

"Our Wu Family has land in the South District that seems to have some problem. No matter what medicinal herb I plant on it, that herb will soon wither, so it's a wasteland. We can sell that to her."

Not expecting that his father wanted to sell a wasteland to those strangers, the young woman gave her father a surprised look. However, she was green with jealousy at the thought of the guard's description of the leading woman. He said she was stunningly beautiful.

Her Father had done nothing wrong. How could that woman be more beautiful than her?!

So it was the fault of that woman…

The South District.

In the busy, shop-lined bazaar, Lin Ruobai looked around with her big, bright eyes, and her eyes were full of curiosity. Suddenly, a spirit beast locked in the cage caught her attention.

Cyan-colored, the peacock-sized spirit beast had colorful feathers and long tail feathers, with bright yellow and white eye-shaped stripes decorated on its two wings. However, this spirit beast seemed to be wounded and looked dispirited and sluggish. Even so, there were still many people attracted by her beautiful and proud appearance.

"Master, it's a cyan phoenix, the legendary cyan phoenix!"

Suddenly, Xiao Mo's excited voice rang out from Yun Luofeng's mind, "This cyan phoenix seems to be badly hurt before she was caught by human beings. If she is not treated in a timely fashion, she may die soon."

Raising her eyebrows, Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Lin Ruobai, who looked stunned, and asked, "Do you like her?"

Lin Ruobai nodded, "I don't know why, but I just wanted to have her the first time I saw her! There's no reason!"

"If you like her, I'll buy her for you."

She would never be stingy with the people around her. She wouldn't mind gifting Lin Ruobai the cyan phoenix, as long as she liked her.

"Master!" Xiao Mo was not reconciled, "This is a cyan phoenix! How can you just give her to that girl?"

With a smile, she ignored Xiao Mo and continued to speak to Lin Ruobai, "But there is a reason for me to gift you the cyan phoenix. You can take her as Xiao Mo's betrothal gift for you."

Within the God Code Space, like being struck by a bolt from the blue, Xiao Mo was petrified after hearing Yun Luofeng's words.

He just felt sorry about Master's excessive generosity. How could she just gift him to Lin Ruobai, even without asking for his opinion?

Lin Ruobai smiled sweetly, her eyes crescent-shaped. "Master, when will Xiao Mo show up? I miss him a little! Anyway, I've decided that except him, I'm not going to marry any other man!"

Hearing her words, Xiao Mo shuddered again and huddled in the corner of the wall, his eyes full of grief.

As long as Lin Ruobai, the little devil, was still around, he would never leave the God Code Space!

"Giggle."

A chubby little hand reached out, grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and spread it over Xiao Mo's face. Then he rolled around on the ground and cackled.

"Little Tree!" Xiao Mo gave him a black look and threatened fiercely, "If you don't stop messing with me, I'll throw you out!"

The chubby baby stopped laughing and frowned, an angry look on his cute little face.

His hands gently patted on the ground, and soon numerous vines stuck out of the ground, tied Xiao Mo up and threw him up to the sky.

_Cackle!_

Looking at the discomfited Xiao Mo, the chubby baby finally felt better and rolled around on the ground laughing again.

Xiao Mo was in tears. He felt that the whole world was bullying him.

Even a child kept torturing him…

When would these days come to an end?

…

In the bazaar.

Everyone was looking at the cyan phoenix placed in the doorway, but no one asked about the price.

They were all attracted by the beautiful appearance of the cyan phoenix, but it was obvious that she would not survive for long.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the shop owner came out and said with a smile, "this spirit beast was just captured by our Spiritual Pet Pavilion, and she had been seriously injured before we caught her. I'm not sure whether she can survive or not. If any of you knows a physician, you can buy her. Maybe the physician you know can cure her!"

The boss was honest and told the crowd in the beginning that this spirit beast was seriously wounded. It would depend on their luck whether she could be cured or not.

"To be honest, I can't tell the strength of this spirit beast, but she should be expensive because she's a flying spirit beast! However, as she is seriously wounded, her price is not as high as normal!"

The shop owner looked at the crowd and continued, "Anyone paying me five thousand taels of silver can take her away!"

Five thousand taels of silver was really a low price for a spirit beast. However, even so, none of the onlookers offered to buy her.

In the cage, the cyan phoenix raised her head and gazed coldly at the humans outside the cage, her eyes filled with shame and despair.

A cyan phoenix was a haughty and powerful species, but now she was put on sale like a commodity! How could she endure this humiliation? If she had any strength, Yun Luofeng believed that she would have chosen to commit suicide.

"Master." Looking at the desperate eyes of the cyan phoenix, Lin Ruobai felt her heart throb. She clenched her fists. "She should not be treated like this. Roaming the vast sky is what she should be doing!"

Yun Luofeng glanced at Lin Ruobai and slowly walked to the shop owner. During this process, she never looked at the cyan phoenix, as if she ignored her.

"Here are five thousand taels of silver." She waved the silver certificate in her hand, and a wicked smile appeared on her gorgeous face, "Is she mine now?"

The shop owner took the silver certificate from her hand with a smile and nodded after checking it out.

"Since you've paid me the price, of course this spirit beast is yours now. I will ask servants to send it to your home."

"Wait a minute!" Suddenly, a voice came from behind.

The crowd parted to let the speaker pass.

At the end of the road, a woman wearing a green gown slowly walked to them, followed by a group of maids. This woman looked beautiful and elegant, like an otherworldly celestial being.

"It's Nangong Lan of the Nangong Family."

"Nangong Lan, the most beautiful woman in Endless City and the dream lover of countless men. I didn't expect she would be here. It seems that she was also interested in this spirit beast."

"But where is the white-robed woman from? She looks even more beautiful than Nangong Lan. If she is from Endless City, we should have heard of her."

On this continent, if you wanted to be remembered by the public, you had to be a great genius, a useless trash, or…a peerless beauty.

Nangong Lan walked up to Yun Luofeng and gave a graceful smile, "Lady, I happen to be interested in this spirit beast too. Can you give it to me? I'll pay you several times the amount you have paid!"

Sure enough…

Hearing Nangong Lan's words, everyone gasped.

Nangong Lan was also interested in this spirit beast. According to her character, she wouldn't like this spirit beast just because of her appearance. Did this spirit beast have some other use?

"I'm sorry, my disciple likes this spirit beast, so I can't give it to you."

Everyone was shocked by Yun Luofeng's words.

In Endless City there were three great families, which were the Wu Family, the Nangong Family, and the Ou Family. Nangong Lan was the greatest genius of the Nangong Family, so she enjoyed the same treatment as the Master of the Nangong Family.


	104. Chapter 104

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1031-1040

_How dare this woman refuse Nangong Lan?!_

Nangong Lan still smiled, "There are many other spirit beasts in the Spiritual Pet Pavilion. You can choose another one for your disciple."

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and cast a wicked glance at Nangong Lan's graceful face. "I won't trade the spirit beast my disciple likes for anything, not even the whole Endless City!"

The crowd suddenly quieted down. Everyone looked at Yun Luofeng with astonishment, and then their eyes were filled with scorn and contempt.

_How dare she brag like that?! She wouldn't trade this spirit beast for the whole Endless City?_

_Did she mean her disciple's desires were more important than the whole Endless City?_

Lin Ruobai stood quietly by Yun Luofeng's side, her face beaming with pride. "Exactly, I will never trade her for anything, because I like her!"

A maid beside Nangong Lan could not bear it, and she stood up and snapped, "Do you know who our Miss is? Our Miss is the beloved daughter of the Master of the Nangong Family. You should be grateful that she didn't punish you for not kneeling to her as soon as you saw her. How dare you still try to take away what our Miss likes?! We'll have this spirit beast anyway! Get out of here if you don't want to die!"

"Yishuang." It wasn't until the maid had finished speaking that Nangong Lan pretended to stop her, "Be polite."

Then she turned to Yun Luofeng and gave an elegant smile, "Miss, as you can see, this spirit beast is severely injured. I want to buy her because I don't want to watch her die here. In the Endless City, only our Nangong Family can cure her. If you really like this spirit beast, why not give her to me and give her a chance to survive?"

She meant that she wanted to buy this spirit beast not because she liked her but from kindness. She just wanted to save her life, even if she had to pay several times the normal price to buy her.

In the crowd's eyes, Yun Luofeng suddenly became a selfish person who didn't care about the spirit beast's life.

"Miss, I suggest that you give this spirit beast to Miss Nangong, so as not to delay her treatment and make her die."

Someone among the crowd stood up and righteously blamed Yun Luofeng.

Lin Ruobai was so angry that she glared at the man. "My master is also a physician. She can cure this spirit beast!"

Hearing this, the crowd could not help but burst into laughter.

"Your master is a physician? How can you prove it? Besides, even if she's a physician, can she be compared with the Nangong Family?"

In the Endless City, the Nangong Family was very prestigious, and no one would ever doubt their strength.

As for the white-robed girl…

How could an obscure young woman be compared with the physicians of the Nangong Family?

"Miss, I'll pay you fifty thousand tales of silver. Give her to me." Nangong Lan looked at the spirit beast in the cage with pity, "I really can't stand to watch her die like this."

Because of Nangong Lan's pitiful look, the crowd was completely irritated.

"Hey! Why are you so cruel? Why don't you just give this spirit beast to Miss Nangong? Will you insist on taking her away by force even at the expense of her life?"

"I thought such a beautiful girl must be as kind as Miss Nangong. It seems that I was wrong. There are too many selfish b*stards in this world. No one is as kind and pure-hearted as Miss Nangong."

Everyone was speaking righteously as if Yun Luofeng and Lin Ruobai were two heinous villains…

"Please stop arguing. I have a suggestion for you."

The shop owner finally spoke and he smiled, "Why not let the spirit beast choose for herself? Whoever she wants to go with can own her."

In the cage, the spirit beast seemed to understand the shop owner's words and ran her icy eyes over Yun Luofeng and Nangong Lan. Suddenly, a voice came through her soul and exploded in her mind, and she couldn't help but freeze.

"Cyan phoenix, go with me. I will not only heal your wound but also give you the power to avenge yourself. Whoever hurt you, you'll be able to pay them back ten times harder!"

The cyan phoenix trembled and looked up at Yun Luofeng only to see a pair of smiling eyes. At this moment, she felt a strong oppression power coming from the girl. The power didn't come from the girl herself but from her soul.

The cyan phoenix rolled her eyes. _This girl must have contracted with a mighty spirit beast!_

_No!_

_That aura didn't belong to a spirit beast…_

After all, the aura she felt from the girl was not as wild as a spirit beast's, but more like a vigorous tree's.

Nangong Lan didn't notice the change of the cyan phoenix. Smiling, she walked up to her and bent down, her hand reaching through the cage and trying to stroke the head of the cyan phoenix.

The cyan phoenix moved to the side and dodged Nangong Lan's touch, her eyes filled with disgust.

For some reason, she didn't like the smell of the woman…

Different from human beings who would judge a person by his appearance, spirit beasts relied on their smell! No matter how well-disguised a man was, he could conceal nothing from the eyes of a spirit beast and no disguise could escape their nose.

Nangong Lan's fingers paused, but she still smiled as if she didn't feel embarrassed at all.

"You are seriously injured and I can cure you. So, would you like to go with me? Don't worry. I will take care of you and treat you as a family member. You'll never be hurt again."

In the eyes of the public, Nangong Lan was gentle, generous and kind-hearted. Everyone took spirit beast as a tool, but only she said she would treat a spirit beast as her family member. Hearing her sincere words, the crowd believed that the spirit beast would surely be moved by her. After all, she would be doomed to a tragic end if she fell into the hands of others. How could she reject Nangong Lan's kindness?

"Come on, go with me."

Nangong Lan's voice was quite tempting, and no one could resist it.

However, looking at her smiling face, the cyan phoenix remained cold and unmoved as ever, showing no other expression.

"Miss Nangong, I will open the cage now. Whoever she chooses will be her future Master."

The shop owner slowly walked up and opened the cage with the key. He dared to do so because the cyan phoenix was seriously injured and could hardly walk, not to mention flying.

Then the cyan phoenix staggered out of the cage, as if she had exhausted all her strength in doing so.

With a confident smile, Nangong Lan believed that this spirit beast would surely choose her.

On the other side, Lin Ruobai looked nervous and she threw a worried look at the cyan phoenix.

Feeling her anxiety, Yun Luofeng gently patted her on the shoulder, "Since I promised you I'd get this spirit beast for you, I'll surely get her for you."

Not affected by Yun Luofeng's words, Nangong Lan smiled gently. She gazed at the cyan phoenix with a confident smile as if it was already a safe bet for her.

However, the cyan phoenix didn't look at her at all but slowly turned her cold eyes to Yun Luofeng. Then under the stares of the public, she slowly walked toward Yun Luofeng…

Nangong Lan's smile suddenly froze. Her beautiful face turned blue with anger. She clenched her fists and glared at the cyan phoenix approaching Yun Luofeng.

Though the cyan phoenix was staggering, her pace was firm, and she didn't stop until she reached the front of Yun Luofeng.

Her silent actions had shown the world her choice.

In the street, the crowd was in an uproar and everyone looked at the cyan phoenix with sympathy.

"This spirit beast seems to be so badly hurt that she has been mentally disabled. How could she give up Nangong Lan? She is courting death!"

"I don't think she will last long at all…"

However, the cyan phoenix didn't hear the noises around her. She just felt she was too weak to support her own weight. And with a thud, she fell before Yun Luofeng

Lin Ruobai was startled. She was so worried about the cyan phoenix that tears began to fall from her eyes, "Master, save her! I don't want her to die."

In Lin Ruobai's innocent little heart, Yun Luofeng was omnipotent. There wasn't any disease that she couldn't cure.

"Get out of the way!

However, just as Lin Ruobai was about to walk to the cyan phoenix, she was suddenly pushed aside by a hand and she stumbled.

Nangong Lan rushed to the cyan phoenix and lowered her head to check for her. She frowned and looked really worried, "I'm afraid this spirit beast won't last long. I must bring her back to the Nangong Family."

Saying this, she turned to Yun Luofeng, her expression no longer gentle, and she snapped righteously, "Lady, I just want to save her. That's all. If you insist on taking her away, you are literally murdering her! How can you have the heart to do it?"

"You just pushed my disciple."

Hearing the girl's wicked and lazy voice, the crowd was stunned.

Nangong Lan frowned, "I was just too worried about the cyan phoenix. After all, if she dies because you delay her treatment, can you give her life back?"

"Which hand did you push her with?" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyes and ignored her question.

Nangong Lan froze, "I know for you people, a spirit beast is nothing but a fighting tool, but in my mind, they're also entitled to enjoy life. You can't stop me from saving them!"

The crowd was easy to be incited. After hearing Nangong Lan's words, they all glared at Yun Luofeng. If Yun Luofeng wasn't a woman, they might have rushed up and beat her up!

"Xiaobai," Yun Luofeng turned to Lin Ruobai, "remember which hand she pushed you with, and I'll avenge you later."

Nangong Lan frowned and looked rather embarrassed. Just when she was going to continue her rant against Yun Luofeng, she saw the white-clad girl slowly walk to the cyan phoenix.

"Does it hurt?" Yun Luofeng asked as she leaned down and gently stroked the cyan phoenix's head, her eyes tender.

The cyan phoenix nodded with difficulty, put out her tongue and licked Yun Luofeng. She looked at her with pleading eyes as if she was asking for help.

"I can heal you," Yun Luofeng's voice was solemn, "but you have to promise me that you'll protect the girl beside me with your life. If you can do it, I will save your life! If you can't, I'll allow you the last dignity!"

The cyan phoenix blinked, looked at Lin Ruobai, and then turned to Yun Luofeng, hesitating.

Yun Luofeng was the one she wanted to pledge loyalty to, but she gave her away to another person, a little girl, which really hurt her dignity.

However, now she had no other choice but to accept it, so she nodded.

A live dog was better than a dead lion! It also worked for spirit beasts.

Of course, it would be better to die than to suffer if she met a perverted master who liked abusing her.

"Lady, she doesn't have enough time. Why do you still stupidly insist that you can cure her?" Nangong Lan looked anxious and she winked at the people around her, ordering them to take the cyan phoenix by force.

It seemed that she could always justify her deeds, even though it was the act of a bandit.

That was right!

In everyone's mind, Nangong Lan was not trying to snatch the cyan phoenix, but trying to cure her! In the whole endless city, only Nangong Lan would be so magnanimous, regardless of personal gain or loss.

As these people were going to reach the cyan phoenix, numerous vines suddenly appeared on the ground around Yun Luofeng, wrapped them up and immobilize them in an instant.

It was so fast that no one had the time to react…

Nangong Lan's face greatly changed, and she turned her beautiful eyes to the vines that tied the guards up and clenched her fists.

_Where did this woman come from?_

_Especially these vines. Where did she get them from?_

Ignoring her, Yun Luofeng took gauze and a pile of medicinal materials out of her space ring.

She first chewed the medicine into juice and applied it to the wound of the cyan phoenix. In an instant, the wound was slowly recovering with a speed visible to the naked eye…

After applying the medicinal juice, she wrapped the wings of the cyan phoenix with gauze. The blood soon oozed out through the gauze and looked quite dreadful.

"Roar!"

Giving a roar, the cyan phoenix shook her body and rose slowly from the cold ground.

Nangong Lan paused and then rushed up to the cyan phoenix, her face greatly changed, "I just checked the wound of this spirit beast, which was filled with venom. Except for the physicians of our family, no one can detoxify it. What did you apply on her wound just now? How could it detoxify it?"

"I don't have to answer your question," Yun Luofeng turned to Nangong Lan and slightly raised the corners of her lip, "Besides, it's time for me to settle accounts with you."

Nangong Lan's face changed, "Lady, I didn't mean to push her. I was just too worried about the spirit beast."

"Xiaobai, which hand did she push you with?" Yun Luofeng didn't answer her but asked the girl next to her.

Lin Ruobai thought for a moment and said for certain, "Right hand!"

"Then I will take your right hand away," Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes, a dangerous smile on her lips.

Hearing their words, Nangong Lan frowned again, "I have apologized for my actions. Why are you still so aggressive?"

The girl stood still, her snow-white robe fluttering in the breeze.

She was surrounded by moving vines, on which a group of men similar to guards was struggling, groaning, and even swearing. Listening to their voices, the girl gave a wicked smile.

Seeing the girl approaching her, Nangong Lan quickly pulled out her long sword. She was a sky-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator. How would she be afraid of this woman?

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you've seen, I've tolerated this woman over and over again, but she just keeps pushing me. If she thinks that she can bully me, that would be a big mistake. I'm good-natured, but it doesn't mean I will allow anyone to bully me!"

Nangong Lan said this righteously as if she were forced to protect herself.

_Swish!_

Just when Yun Luofeng took one more step forward, Nangong Lan attacked first. Wielding the silver sword shining with an icy glint, she hacked straight at Yun Luofeng's chest.

Yun Luofeng raised her hand, grabbed her sword, and took it away.

And then…

Under her stunned stare, Yun Luofeng grabbed her right hand and gave a violent twist…

With a snap, Nangong Lan's right hand softly hung down, and the crowd all gasped. None of them expected that Yun Luofeng really had the guts to break Nangong Lan's hand in public!

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my disciple! Get out of here!"

As the girl cried out, the vines surrounding her soon receded into the ground, and those tied onto them fell down hard to the ground.

Nangong Lan's face turned purple. She held her wrist, trying not to scream from the pain.

"Let's go!" She looked a final look at Yun Luofeng and quickly left, followed by the guards and maids of the Nangong Family.

…

The Nangong Family.

A man was flirting with some maids. Seeing Nangong Lan come in with a black face, he whistled and said flirtatiously, "Isn't this our little princess? What's up? Who dared to bully you?"

Nangong Lan stopped and frowned, and a gleam of disgust flickered across her eyes.

This b*stard was really an eyesore to her. Had it not been for her father, she would have had him driven out.

"It's none of your business!

The man smiled and walked up to Nangong Lan. "Nangong Lan, everyone thinks you are a good girl, but I know what kind of person you really are. Everyone says you treat spirit beasts like family members, but I know you just use them to test poison. You've killed countless spirit beasts!"

Hearing the man's words, Nangong Lan's face greatly changed. She turned to the man and shouted angrily, "Nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" The man sneered, "As far as I know, you buy some strong spirit beasts every other month, but in the end, all of them disappeared. If what I said is nonsense, tell me where they are!"

Nangong Lan clenched her fists and cast a threatening glance at his handsome face. "Watch your tongue, or else I'll make you regret living in this world!"

The first moment she saw the cyan phoenix, she was attracted not by her appearance, but by her illness.

The poison in the cyan phoenix was quite rare, so she wanted to take her back for research. With luck, she might be able to cure her. With this cyan phoenix's physique, if cured, she would be perfect for testing poison.

After all, she was really different since she could hold on for so long after being poisoned. However, if the cyan phoenix died, no one could blame her. She would just tell people that she was so severely injured that even the physicians of the Nangong Family couldn't cure her.

As for why she didn't use human to test poisons…

That was because human beings were not as strong as spirit beasts. Her poisons were so strong that a human would fall down dead as soon as they took any of them!

Putting his hands behind his head, the man raised the corners of his lips and said languidly, "Nangong Lan, I don't have any interest in the Nangong Family and I have no intention to contend with you for anything. If you want to be the heiress of the Nangong Family, you can just strive for it. I just want to live a happy carefree life, so leave me alone."

Hearing this, Nangong Lan gave him a suspicious glance.

_Was this guy really not interested in inheriting the Nangong Family?_

"I hope you mean what you say. If I find out that you are coveting the Nangong Family, I will not let you go!" Nangong Lan flicked her sleeves and left.

After Nangong Lan left, the man could'nt help but loudly shout, his voice resounding throughout the courtyard.

"Do you think that everyone is like you dreaming to be the Master of the Nangong Family? I lived happily in Huaxia. I don't know why I was suddenly transmigrated to this place, and have to suffer this life!"

"It's all Yun Luofeng's fault. If it weren't for her, the lab would not have exploded, and I wouldn't be transmigrated here in order to save her. Was she killed by that explosion?"

Comparing the good old days in Huaxia and the hard life now, he suddenly had an impulse to cry though he was a man.

"Yun Luofeng, if I see you again, I will definitely ask you for compensation. It's you who put me in this situation!"

The maids looked at each other in surprise, wondering what the young master was talking about.

_Where was Huaxia? And who was Yun Luofeng?_

However, the man, who looked rather dispirited, was not in the mood to explain to them. Although he was a young master of a powerful family now, he was living a terrible life…

At the moment, Yun Luofeng, who was being complained about by the man, seemed totally unaware of the situation in the Nangong Family.

After healing the cyan phoenix, she returned to the West District.

Qing Mu bought a house in the West District, so Yun Luofeng directly went there.

However, as soon as she stepped in, she heard that Qing Mu was talking with someone. She pondered for a while and told Lin Ruobai to take the cyan phoenix to the backyard and wait for her.

In the hall, Qing Mu sat opposite a middle-aged man, but he looked sullen. After seeing Yun Luofeng enter, he quickly stood up.

"Miss Yun, you've come back?"

Yun Luofeng nodded and glanced at the middle-aged man, "Qing Mu, this is…?"

Qing Mu' s face darkened, "He is the Master of the Wu Family. He came here to sell a plot of land in the South District that he owns to us. But as far as I know, that land has some problem and any kind of medicinal herbs will wither if planted on it."

He meant that the Master of the Wu Family came here to swindle them.

He was just trying to swindle them by selling them a wasteland where no medicinal herb could be planted!

Hearing Qing Mu's blunt words, Master Wu turned sullen and stood up with a snort, "Do you know the status of our Wu Family in the Endless City? What makes you believe we need to swindle you? Do you know how many people want to buy that land? You should be grateful for me agreeing to sell you the land!"

He meant that Yun Luofeng should appreciate him for selling a wasteland to her.

Qing Mu's face darkened and just when he was about to rebuke him, Yun Luofeng suddenly raised her hand and stopped him.

With a wicked smile, she spoke lazily, but there was a thrilling power in her voice.

"What's the price?"

Qing Mu paused, turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng and tried to stop her. "Miss Yun, that is a wasteland. It'll be useless for us."

Not speaking, Yun Luofeng just stared at the middle-aged man with a faint smile.

At first, seeing the girl's awe-inspiring eyes the middle-aged man hesitated, but when he heard these words he was relieved and burst into laughter.

"Good choice! You have a good eye! My land has a good Fengshui, and even if you can't plant any medicinal herb on it, you can use it for other purposes! Since you are sincere, I'll offer you a good price – one hundred thousand taels of silver!"

Yun Luofeng laughed sarcastically, with a mocking smile on her face.

"One hundred thousand taels of silver? That's ridiculous! No medicinal herb can be planted on your land and it doesn't have any other use. To be honest, I want to buy it because I lack a training ground. Do you think I will spend one hundred thousand taels of silver to buy a training ground?" The middle-aged man's eyes darkened. "Then how much would you pay?"

Yun Luofeng smiled, raised a finger and waved it to the middle-aged man.

"One million?" The middle-aged man was getting blacker.

He spent a lot of money to get this land. The land had no problem in the beginning, but one day it suddenly changed and any kind of medicinal herb planted on it would wither. Someone even said this land was probably cursed. Otherwise, he wouldn't be trying to pass this hot potato to Yun Luofeng.

"No, it's not one million," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "I mean I can offer you one thousand tales of silver!"

_One thousand tales of silver?_

The middle-aged man turned black with anger. "Lady, you can only buy land in the West District at that price, but my land is in the South District. This price is too low."

Looking at his black face, Yun Luofeng gave a wicked smile, her dark eyes unfathomable.

"Do you choose to leave the land idle, or trade it for a thousand taels of silver? If you could find someone to buy it, I'm afraid you wouldn't have come here."

The middle-aged man had thought Yun Luofeng was gullible because she was so young, but it turned out that he was totally wrong and she was quite shrewd.

Her words touched his heart. If he could have found someone to buy this land, he would not have bothered to do this! At the thought of this, the middle-aged man clenched his teeth and said, "Okay, give me one thousand taels of silver and I'll give you the title deed of the land."

After all, one thousand tales silver was better than a useless wasteland.

"Okay," Yun Luofeng smiled, "Qing Mu, give him one thousand taels of silver."

Qing Mu was rather reluctant. In his view, that land was totally useless. However, since Yun Luofeng had ordered him, he could only take out a silver certificate with the face value of one thousand tales of silver, and sullenly give it to Master Wu.

Believing he could make the deal today, Master Wu had brought the land deed with him. After verifying the authenticity of the silver certificate he handed the deed to Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, I hope we can have more chances to cooperate in the future. See you."

He made an obeisance and left without looking back.

No one knew that his heart was bleeding at this moment…

He just sold the land that he bought with three million taels of silver for one thousand taels of silver, and he still felt relieved that someone was willing to take it off his hands.

"Miss Yun," gazing at his receding figure, Qing Mu frowned, "why do you want this land?"

"As I said, to build a training ground on it." Yun Luofeng drew back her gaze and drawled with a mischievous smile.

Qing Mu shook his head with a wry smile, "The training ground can be built next to the Medical Tower. We really didn't need to waste the one thousand taels of silver."

He was not grudging one thousand tales of silver. He just didn't want to be swindled by that jerk of the Wu Family!

"No, the training ground will be built on that land," Yun Luofeng said, stroking her chin and squinted, "but of course, that's only on the surface."

Qing Mu paused, "Miss Yun, what do you mean?"

"Don't you think that land is strange? Why do medicinal herbs planted on it wither for no reason? I think there must be some treasures under it, so I bought it so that we can go underground and search for treasure."

Hearing Yun Luofeng's words, Qing Mu was startled. "I was wondering why you were willingly swindled by him. It turns out that he's the one who was swindled by you!"

According to Yun Luofeng, there were priceless treasures under the land that the Wu Family sold her. The Wu Family people would probably cry out loud after finding out the truth.

"Qing Mu, please take care of tower building. I'll be away for a few days," Yun Luofeng said solemnly, and a gleam flickered across her eyes.

Qing Mu paused, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check out the land the Wu Family sold me."

…

The South District.

There was only one quiet and desolate place in the bustling market district. With a lot of weeds on it, this land had no trace of human footprints. Obviously, it had been abandoned for a long time.

Yun Luofeng stopped and asked via soul communication, "Xiao Mo, do you feel anything?"

Xiao Mo hesitated for a while. "I'm not sure, but I can feel a powerful creature existing under the ground. His power is simply scary! Master, let's not go down there. I'm scared."

Xiao Mo had never been afraid of anything since he came to this continent, but now Yun Luofeng could feel that even his soul was trembling as if he was really afraid of the creature down here!

"Xiao Mo, I want to go underground and check it. If you can't stand the aura down there, just wait for me here."

Xiao Mo's voice trembled, "Master, it's really dangerous down there. Let's leave."

"Don't worry. I can handle it." Yun Luofeng said, looking up at him, her eyes resolute, "How can I grow without experiencing danger? If Yun Xiao was by my side, I wouldn't take the risk. But he is not here, so I just want to catch up with him as soon as possible. I can't keep him waiting for me too long. No matter how dangerous it is, I must go down there!"

She had a feeling…

If she went underground on this land at this time, her strength would have a qualitative improvement! She had to take the risk so as not to keep Yun Xiao waiting for her too long!

"Okay," Xiao Mo's voice rang again, which was still trembling but firmer than before, "if you've made up your mind, I'll go with you!"

_Since the moment I contracted with you, I will be always with you and never leave you living or dead!_

"Xiao Mo, you don't have to force yourself to do this," Yun Luofeng frowned.

"Master, I'm just afraid of the creature underground, but it doesn't mean I'll be in danger. I can overcome my fear. After all, you probably won't be able to make it without me by your side."

Yun Luofeng couldn't help laughing. Indeed, these days, Xiao Mo helped her a lot. Without Xiao Mo, she wouldn't have acquired her current status!

He was like her right hand, and she couldn't afford to lose him!

Slowly turning around, she looked at the members of the two corps behind her and ordered, "Don't follow me this time."

"Master!"

"Miss!"

All the members changed their faces and rushed forward, their eyes filled with anxiety. If Master had any confidence in this expedition, she would not leave them here.

"Let me follow you, Miss," said Qingyan, her little face resolute, "I will always be with you no matter how dangerous it is."

Yun Luofeng smiled, "I'm not letting you follow me because I don't want anyone else to find out about my aim. You have to stay here and train to cover up my real intentions."

"Miss…"

Qingyan still wanted to say something but was interrupted by the determined voice of the girl.

"I have confidence in myself and I will come back to you alive! Don't let me down!"

Her gaze swept across their faces, and her face looked solemn.

Ye Ling came out, made an obeisance and firmly said, "Master, we'll never let you down. Please rest assured."

Yun Luofeng slightly nodded, took a final look at them, and released the gold-seeking hamsters out of the God Code Space.

"Dig me a hole into the ground!

"Squeak!"

Hearing this, the hamsters immediately began to dig. They dug really fast, and there were many of them, so soon a black hole appeared in front of Yun Luofeng…

Yun Luofeng walked toward the hole, paused as she was going to step into it, turned around and ordered, "When I leave, fill it up lest someone else finds it."

"Yes, Master!"

Ye Ling made an obeisance and answered respectfully.

As he said this, Yun Luofeng had disappeared into the dark hole under his gaze.

…

Under the ground, it was pitch black and there was a dark fog in front of them from which a snorting sound was heard, with creepy echoes resounding in the silent space.

As Yun Luofeng noticed, the further they walked into the black fog, the harder Xiao Mo trembled, as if there was some monster in front of him and terrifying him.

"Xiao Mo, the black fog is made of spirit energy," Yun Luofeng looked quite serious, "and I felt outside that the spirit energy surrounding the land was so thin that no medicinal herb could survive! If I'm right, this creature under the ground has unconsciously absorbed all the spirit energy of the surrounding areas."

On this continent, spirit energy was the most important thing.

Whether it was human, spirit beast or medicinal herb, all of them lived on spirit energy. But the spirit energy on this continent was now too thin to form spirit medicine, which was why Yun Luofeng's spirit medicine was so powerful.

"Master," Xiao Mo clenched his teeth and said with a quaking voice, "if spirit energy is dense enough it will form a fog, but generally speaking, a spirit fog is green. But this fog has turned black, which means that the spirit energy here is toxic!"

If it were someone else, they would rush forward unguarded, and probably end up dying of poison.

"If you want to go through this black fog, you have to hold your breath. If you accidentally inhale any of it, run forward as fast as you can."

"I see."

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the black fog and withdrew her aura. She held her breath and even the pores of her body were closed at this moment…

Then she walked carefully toward the dark fog.

It was a blur in the black fog. She couldn't see anything and could only feel her way. Not knowing how long she had been walking, she suddenly saw a light in front. She finally walked out of the fog.

As for spirit cultivator, no matter how dark it was, they would be able to see everything around them.

Of course, except in the black fog!

As soon as Yun Luofeng walked out of the fog, she found a lot of bones on the ground, but the treasures carried by the dead were well preserved, without any damage.

"Master, we're rich now!" Xiao Mo's voice sounded excited, not terrified as before. "These people must have been strong masters who came here for an expedition many years ago. The treasures they carried are priceless! Look, the bead at your feet is a legendary Spirit Bead. If you can make it your own by refining it, your strength will be improved by a lot!"

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng bent down and picked up the green bead containing a great spirit energy.

"Such a treasure cannot be wasted," Yun Luofeng said righteously, "But I remember the land was normal when the Wu Family bought it! It didn't change until not long ago. But as we can see, this cave has existed for a long time, at least for tens of thousands of years!"

Xiao Mo quieted down, and after quite a while, he said, "The last owner of the Spirit Bead was a strong master who lived tens of thousands of years ago, but then he went missing. I didn't expect that we would meet him and his Spirit Bead here!"

Unfortunately, such a powerful figure had turned into a pile of bones.

"Xiao Mo, since we are taking these people's belongings, we should bury them and leave them in peace."

That was the last thing she could do for them, as payment for taking their belongings!

"Okay."

After Xiao Mo said this, he suddenly appeared before Yun Luofeng.

And he was holding a chubby baby, who giggled and tried to hug Yun Luofeng as soon as he saw her.

"Xiao Mo, why did you come out?"

Xiao Mo blinked and gave her a bright smile, "Master, we are one. No matter how dangerous it is, I will always be with you. Besides, Little Tree might be able to help us in such a dangerous situation."


	105. Chapter 105

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1041-1050

_Was Little Tree a brat?_

Yun Luofeng cast a cold glance at the giggling chubby baby. Xiao Mo seemed to have a lot of complaints about Little Tree, or else he wouldn't have called him that before…

"Let's go."

She looked away and walked forward. The deeper they went into the cave, the more nervous she felt. She felt it was difficult to breathe as if there was something horrible in the depths of this cave!

Even her face turned solemn with terror.

Suddenly, Xiao Mo stopped. His eyes widened and he stared ahead in horror as if he saw something terrible…

At the same time, Yun Luofeng also saw a… monster snoring on the floor!

This creature was cyan-colored, its cyan scales glinting with an icy light. With a total of nine wings, its huge body had occupied the whole cave.

In a deep sleep, it snored so hard that the cave shook.

"Master, let's run! Run!" Xiao Mo sounded panic-stricken. "This is a nine-winged heavenly dragon. We have to run away before it's too late!"

With a pale face and trembling voice, Xiao Mo tried to calm down and said these words to remind Yun Luofeng.

"Nine-winged heavenly dragon?" Yun Luofeng was stunned and turned her eyes to the door that was behind the nine-winged heavenly dragon and blocked by it.

At this moment, she felt that the things behind that door would be very useful to her!

"The nine-winged dragon, a beast of the ancient times, is fierce and powerful. It once occupied an oceanic area and claimed to be the king of that area! In a battle with human beings, it destroyed the human army with a single breath and left the whole continent burning in fire for months with the flame it spat. Once it flapped its wings, mountains would collapse and numerous people would die. Once it swept its tails, all lands would be flattened! Who would expect that the nine-winged heavenly dragon that had disappeared in history would appear here! It'll be too late if we don't leave now!"

Yun Luofeng's heart sank. She could feel the power of the spirit beast even without Xiao Mo's explanation. Yes, she really wanted to improve her strength so as to find Yun Xiao as soon as possible, but it didn't mean she would risk her life when she was not confident!

She always valued her life!

"Xiao Mo, let's go!

Yun Luofeng raised her dark eyes, her eyes resolute. "I'll come back here when I have enough strength!"

Because the stuff inside the door might be able to change her life…

Unfortunately, the door was blocked by the nine-winged heavenly dragon, as if his duty was to guard the stuff inside the door from being stolen.

…

After leaving the cave, Yun Luofeng returned to where the black fog was.

Looking at the bones scattering over the ground, she raised her hand and took them into the God Code Space.

Generally speaking, except Yun Luofeng, no other human could enter into God Code Space, but if it was just bones they would not be subject to this restriction.

"Huh?"

At this time, Yun Luofeng saw a yellowed piece of paper that had been under a pile of bones. The paper looked flimsy as if a slight breeze would cause it to disintegrate.

Yun Luofeng carefully picked up the paper. The moment her hand touched it, the yellowed paper began to burn, and then a blurry figure appeared in front of her.

After a while, the figure in front of Yun Luofeng gradually became clear. It was a handsome man. His hair was tied up with a blue ribbon, and he looked gentle and graceful.

"I don't know how many years it's been, and I don't know who's here, but I don't mind telling you my purpose." The man smiled, but his handsome face showed the vicissitudes of life.

"You must think it strange that I hid my last words so secretly. That's because those who can find this place are not necessarily disciples of our Evil Monarch Mansion, but the one who would bury me must be a disciple of the Evil Monarch Mansion! So, if you can get out alive, I will make you my successor!"

_The Evil Monarch Mansion?_

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. _Why had she never heard of this power?_

"The Evil Monarch Mansion has existed since ancient times, and our only purpose is to find the nine-winged heavenly dragon and avenge our ancestors murdered by it! Unfortunately, I can't even get through the first pass. How can I have my revenge?"

"But this time our Evil Monarch Mansion sent disciples here not only for the nine-winged dragon but also for the stuff guarded by it… It is said that as long as I get it, I'll be able to open a new door. I came here to fulfill that task, but was attacked by the subordinates of the nine-winged dragon!"

Yun Luofeng was wondering why there were no other spirit beasts in this cave except the nine-winged heavenly dragon. It turned out that all those spirit beasts had died here, so she was unimpeded on the way.

She had been wrong to think that these people were killed by the black fog. The black fog must have formed afterward and caused the land of the Wu Family to change. It was impossible for these people, who had clearly been dead for many years, to have been killed by the black fog.

"Fortunately, the nine-winged heavenly dragon has been sleeping, and as long as no one tries to enter that door he won't wake up, which gives me time to leave my last words! I don't know whether the Evil Monarch Mansion still exists now. If it still exists, I hope you can revitalize the Evil Monarch Mansion!"

Saying this, the man's figure became blurred again and gradually disappeared from Yun Luofeng's eyes. Like a breeze, it blew away. After the man disappeared, a jade pendant dropped to the ground, on which was engraved the words "Evil Monarch Mansion".

"Master, this jade pendant is a treasure," Xiao Mo said excitedly. "If you wear it, you can see through any illusion."

It meant that if anyone attempted to trick Yun Luofeng with an illusion, having this jade pendant, she would be able to see through it.

Yun Luofeng paused, gently stroked the jade pendant hanging on her waist and put away the one in her hand after thinking for a while.

"I don't need this jade pendant for now."

She really didn't want to take off the jade pendant that Jun Fengling gifted her when she first met her…

She preferred the one Jun Fengling gave her to the one she just received.

"Xiao Mo, don't you think there's something wrong with the cave?" Yun Luofeng turned to Xiao Mo and asked.

Xiao Mo pondered for a while, "There is a great spirit gathering matrix in this cave, absorbing all the spiritual energies above. I don't understand why the land of the Wu Family only had a problem recently since this cave has existed for a long time."

"This place is easy to find. Maybe someone came here and accidentally initiated the matrix. I'm afraid that if the nine-winged heavenly dragon absorbs enough spiritual energy, it might wake up soon."

That was what Yun Luofeng worried about. After all, the Endless City was her fief, and she would not let the nine-winged heavenly dragon ruin it.

"Master, do you have any way to break the spirit gathering matrix?"

"Break it?" Yun Luofeng grinned. "Why should I? I remember Jue Qian's book recorded a way in which a spirit gathering matrix can be changed to have a retrograde action. The spirit gathering matrix absorbed the spiritual energies outside and transferred them into the body of the nine-winged heavenly dragon. But now I can reverse it, making the matrix transfer the spiritual energies from its body to the land outside."

She paused and continued, "Then the members of the two Corps can improve their cultivation speed, and it'll also be easier for me to defeat the nine-winged dragon in the future!"

If the spiritual energies in the nine-winged heavenly dragon's body were drained, its strength would decline. At that time, she would have a greater chance of defeating it.

Xiao Mo's eyes lit up, "Great! Let's do it!"

This matrix was not as changeable as other ones. Especially as it had existed for tens of thousands of years! So it was half a month later when Yun Luofeng found the core of the matrix and made it reverse! Staying in the cave for half a month, she was unaware of what had happened outside…

…

The West District.

The Medical Tower was towering on the vast land like a landmark.

At the moment, inside the Medical Tower, Ye Ling coldly stared at a group of bandit-like people and said expressionlessly, "Get out if you didn't come to join the Medical Tower!"

The leader of these bandits was a rough man with a big knife on his back. He walked up to Ye Ling and gave a sneer, "Brat, cut this shit! The West District is my territory. You have to pay me if you want to build some 'Medical Tower' here. Give me one million taels of silver, no more, no less. Otherwise get out of here!"

Unlike other districts of the city, in the West District, good and bad people were jumbled together and bandits ran amok.

In the bandits' mind, if these people were powerful, they would not have chosen the West District to settle. People who came here couldn't be anything but the underclass!

"Get out!" Ye Ling moved his thin lips and coldly spat out two words.

At the same time, the members of the two Corps all pulled out their swords and glared at them.

The Medical Tower was managed by Qing Mu and Ge Yang, and they were training on that land as ordered by Yun Luofeng, but this morning, Qing Mu and Ge Yang went to the neighboring city to attend to something urgent, and then these people came here to make trouble.

Seeing this, the workers they hired rushed to the South District and told the members of the two Corps about it. That was why they didn't stay put, waiting for Yun Luofeng!

"Phew? How dare you say this to me?! No one in the West District has ever dared to talk to me like this! Guards, come on, smash this Medical Tower. I'd like to see how long they can hold out."

The rough man shouted, ferociously glared at Ye Ling and other members of the two Corps and sneered.

"Brothers and sisters, Master is not here, so we must protect the Medical Tower. Let's fight to the last drop of our blood!" Zhong Ling'er pulled out her long sword and pounced on the bandits. The sword glinted and left a bloody wound on a bandit's arm.

If the bandit hadn't reacted fast enough, his entire arm might have been cut off…

"Bitch! Don't you dare attack me! Go to hell!"

A ferocious gleam flickered across his eyes, and his hand fiercely struck at Zhong Ling'er, who deftly moved aside and dodged his attack.

Seeing they were already in a fight, the other bandits and the other members of the two Corps dashed at each other and fought together. Lording it over this district, these bandits were not weak. And of course, after Yun Luofeng's training, the members of the two Corps also had extraordinary strength.

So, in this battle, neither side was able to win. After a long fight, the chief bandit raised his hand and shouted, "Let's go!"

As a parting shot, he said before he left, "You just wait. I'll go call my pals. And you'll be so dead when I come back!" Then he left without looking back.

Looking at the mess inside the Medical Tower, Qingyan looked a little sad. "We were finally going to finish building the Medical Tower. No one expected that this would happen. Without Miss here, we can't even guard the Medical Tower. I feel I'm so useless."

Ye Ling walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her, "You've tried your best, so you don't have to blame yourself."

Nevertheless, sadness still appeared in Qingyan's clear eyes.

After those bandits left, the residents of the West District timidly came out of the corners where they had hidden and tried to persuade her, "Girl, you'd better just give them the money to avoid disaster."

"Aunt, thank you for your kindness, but we're not going to yield to these bandits." Zhong Ling'er took a look at the aunt, and her bright eyes sparkled with a resolute light.

"Girl, I know you're powerful, but those bandits are only a small gang. They noticed the strength of the two elders, so they didn't come here until they were away."

The two elders this aunt was talking about were Qing Mu and Ge Yang.

"But…" she paused, looked carefully out of the door, and lowered her voice, "above these small gangs, there's a big bandit gang called the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang! This bandit gang has three leaders, all of whom are god-level spirit cultivators! Especially the boss of the bandit gang is already a god-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator!"

_God-level spirit cultivator?_

The hearts of the members of the two Corps dropped.

"The bandit gang is in the mountains not far away from here, and it only takes half an hour back and forth. You'd better think about how to deal with them. I'm leaving." Saying this, the aunt hurriedly went out in case she would be implicated in it.

Qingyan clenched her fists and for the first time, she felt so powerless.

"Commander," Zhong Ling'er looked at Qingyan, her tone resolute, "Master will be back soon. We must protect the Medical Tower before she comes back!"

_Bang!_

However, as soon as Zhong Ling'er said these, the door of the Medical Tower was suddenly kicked open. An angry voice rang outside and resounded throughout the Medical Tower.

"Who bullied my men just now? Get out! Your death will be swift!"

Then a middle-aged man, leading a group of people, swaggered in, followed by the chief bandit who had escaped just now.

"Third Master, it's them! When they came to the West District, they didn't pay us but beat us! I only asked them to pay one million taels of silver, and I told them that this money would be presented to you. After they paid this money, you would protect them! But they refused my offer because they despised you!"

The man called Third Master stepped forward and thrust the saber in his hand into the ground with a thud. His ferocious stare swept across the faces of the corps members and he growled, "In this district, who dares to despise our Heaven Defying Bandit Gang?"

Qingyan was furious, but just when she was about to rush forward, Ye Ling raised his hand and stopped her.

He shook his head at Qingyan and turned his eye to the man, "We won't give you a penny!"

Third Master laughed, "I'll see whether you still have the courage to say this then! Come on, beat them! Don't stop until they surrender."

Ye Ling's eyes turned cold and he expressionlessly looked at the laughing Third Master, his face solemn.

These people were not low-level bandits that they could easily chase away, especially this Third Master, who was a god-level spirit cultivator…

"How dare these bandits be so lawless? Let's fight it out with them!"

The members of the two Corps were so angry that they pounced at them without waiting for Ye Ling's order.

They would rather die standing than bow to these bandits!

A battle was on the verge of breaking out!

However, the bandits of the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang were not weak, while the corps members just cultivated for several years. How could they rival these bandits? Soon the bandits got the upper hand of them.

Even so, no one took a step back!

Their courage mounted as the battle progressed. No matter how deep their wounds were, and how badly they were injured, they still kept their feet firmly rooted to the ground and bit the bullet.

That was because behind them there was something they had sworn to protect!

Third Master squinted. He saw something called military spirit from them. These people were like well-trained soldiers who would rather die in battle than abandon their comrades and flee! Perhaps, for them, death was a glory.

They were not afraid of pain or fatigue. They were like steel, with indestructible power!

And this was what the Steel Corps and the Raging Flame Corps were like!

"Wait!" Third Master raised his hand and said slowly.

Hearing his order, the bandit gang immediately stopped and stood behind him in unison.

"I'll give you three days," said Third Master, looking at them condescendingly, "In three days, you can make a choice between giving me a million taels of silver and… pledging allegiance to me!"

If these people could become his men, his power would surely extend by several times.

"Bah!"

A man whose face was stained with blood spat to the ground and sneered, "You want us to surrender to you? In your dreams! Let me tell you, we will not give you a penny, nor will we surrender to you!"

Third Master's eyes turned icy and he continued, "Don't rush into a decision. I'll give you three days to think about it. Rather than be stuck in this place, it is better to join a more powerful force! I don't think you'll have any future in this little Medical Tower! Is your Master as powerful as our boss?"

No wonder Third Master was so confident. After all, their boss was a god-level advanced-rank spirit cultivator, and he had heard that the owner of the Medical Tower was a young woman.

He would never believe that a woman could be as powerful as their boss!

"Let's go!

With this parting shot, Third Master walked outside. With a confident look, he seemed to be sure that these people would eventually become his men.

Man struggled upwards; water flowed downwards. Who wouldn't want to join a greater power? How could a small Medical Tower rival their bandit gang?

"Yan'er, help the injured brothers treat their wounds," Ye Ling was a little tired. He leaned against the corner of the wall and closed his eyes, "I'll go to the neighboring city to find Master Qing Mu."

"Ye Ling, your wound… "

"It doesn't matter. We only have three days. I'll come back by the deadline."

Ye Ling opened his eyes, his clear eyes resolute. Master was not here, so they must try their best to protect the Medical Tower.

"Okay."

Qingyan nodded, "I'll handle the matters here… Be careful on the way." That being said, her eyes were full of worry.

Ye Ling pursed his thin lips, cover his injured shoulder with his hands, and staggered toward the door with some difficulty. Before his feet stepped out of the threshold, a figure suddenly appeared before him, and a familiar voice rang out.

"What happened when I was away?

Ye Ling was stunned by the girl's languid voice. He raised his head mechanically and stared in a trance at the girl who was standing at the door.

Under the sun, the white-clad girl looked stunningly beautiful.

Her unruly dark eyes were not as calm as usual, and a fierce storm was brewing in them.

"Master…" Ye Ling choked back sobs, "you're finally back. Sorry, because we weren't strong enough, the Medical Tower became such a mess."

Not speaking, Yun Luofeng looked around the hall of the Medical Tower.

"Who can tell me what happened here?"

"Miss… "

Feeling Yun Luofeng's anger, Qingyan slightly trembled. "It…it was the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang who came to rob us. We didn't agree to give them money, so they smashed in the Medical Tower."

Yun Luofeng looked calm. Had it not been for those stormy eyes, no one might have perceived the seething anger within her.

"Qingyan, distribute these spiritual grasses to the wounded and let them take it!" A proud gleam flickered through her dark eyes, "Come with me after you recover."

"Where are we going, Miss?" Qingyan blinked and looked at her doubtfully.

Yun Luofeng paused, her eyes even sharper.

"Bring your weapons. Let's wipe out the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang!"

Her words excited everyone and they straightened their waists.

_Your Heaven Defying Bandit Gang wanted to bully us? Now Our Master has come back. Let's see who will bully who!_

…

The West District.

Because the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang appeared here, all the inhabitants shut their doors and hid inside. It wasn't until the bandit gang left that they walked outdoors in twos and threes.

Just then, an aunt among them was stopped by someone. She looked at the girl standing in front of her and recognized that she was the Master of the Medical Tower.

"Do you know where the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang is?" the girl asked lazily.

The aunt paused and tried to persuade her, "Girl, you'd better not provoke the bandit gang. Those people are not only powerful but also murderous."

"Just tell me where they are." Yun Luofeng continued, frowning.

The aunt sighed helplessly, "They are in the mountains outside the Endless City. It's not far from here, only half an hour's walk!"

"Many thanks." Yun Luofeng thanked her and turned to walk towards the city gates.

The auntie shook her head while feeling regret. Just as she thought of leaving, the young lady's surreal voice suddenly sounded.

"Boil Angelica, Fructus Rosae Laevigatae, Lily, and dried Phthiruspubis into a decoction. After continuously consuming it for half a month, the black spots on your waist will be cured."

The auntie stared blankly in amazement and hastily turned back to look in the direction that young girl left.

How did this young lady know about the black spots on her waist?

Recalling the medicinal ingredients Yun Luofeng named, she hastily rushed towards the medicinal store…

This was basically her trying it as a last resort.

She had these black spots for several years and in addition, they would move on her body similar to ants every month. She had visited some common folk physicians but they had no cure! As for those renowned physicians… she did not have the financial capability to invite them.

…

Outside the Endless City.

Above a tall and erect mountain reaching through the clouds, it was extremely quiet to the extent that only their footsteps could be heard.

"This should be the mountain peak that the auntie mentioned," Ye Ling's eyes gradually turned cold. "My lord, if my guess isn't wrong, we can locate the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang if we continue heading up."

Yun Luofeng nodded and a trace of a chilly glint flashed through her eyes.

"When you meet people from the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang, kill them without mercy!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Everyone's eyes brightened and they spoke extremely deferentially.

Currently, in the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang, three leaders were gathered together with beauties in their arms as they drank and chatted merrily.

"Eldest brother, second brother, you've finally returned. A group of people came to the Western District in recent days and had even constructed a Physician Tower in that run-down location." The third leader chugged down a mouthful of wine and laughed heartily, "It's truly a joke to think they can win the support of all physicians by establishing a Physician Tower."

The first leader raised his brows. "There's such a thing?"

"That's right!" The third leader laughed, "However, the bodyguards inside the Physician Tower seemed to be trained military personnel, and because of that, I'd like to take them in."

Hearing his words, the first leader frowned. "Third brother, are you aware of their origins?"

Looking at the first leader's cautious appearance, how could the third leader not be aware of what he was thinking? Immediately, he patted his shoulders to put him at ease.

"Big brother, you can rest assured. The Endless City is currently Tianyun Kingdom's territory and there's only one general there. He's named Jian Chengwen and according to my knowledge, those people from the Western District address the Tower Master as Miss Yun while there's no lady with the Yun surname in the General's Estate."

Miss Yun?

The first leader furrowed his brows increasingly tight. A trace of unease flashed across his heart but he wasn't able to grasp anything. Therefore, he decided that he might as well stop thinking and raised his wine cup, draining it in one gulp.

"Third brother, Endless City hasn't been peaceful these last few days and it's better if you head there less often, to avoid provoking and offending others."

The third leader smiled to disapprove. "Big brother, you can rest assured. I know who can be provoked and who cannot be! Furthermore, I believe those guards and maids in that Physician Tower will seek shelter with us sooner or later! What prospects are there in following that Physician Tower? Wouldn't it be better to follow our Bandit Gang and dominate the world?"

As they were speaking, a bandit anxiously rushed in and staggered, almost falling on to the ground.

"Leaders, something bad happened. There's a crazy group that broke in and there are countless dead and injured brothers!"

"What?"

The first leader suddenly slapped the table and stood up while he angrily shouted, "Who has such nerve to intrude in our Heaven Defying Bandit Gang!?"

After speaking, his silhouette transformed into a green light and he rushed out of the room in an instant. The other two leaders did not dare to stay after witnessing his departure and they hastily followed.

…

Inside the courtyard, numerous men fell to the ground and wailed endlessly.

The troops they were facing were like killing gods, cold-hearted and ruthless as their arms were covered with blood. There seemed to only be a single word in their eyes, which was… kill!

A white-robed lady stood ahead of this troop and the sword in her hands was dyed red with fresh blood. The blood converged together into droplets of blood flowing along the edge of the blade.

At this moment, her expression was very calm, yet under her peaceful expression, it couldn't conceal the killing intent she emitted.

"Who has such courage to cause trouble in my Heaven Defying Bandit Gang?"

Following an angry shout, a man in navy-robes stood in mid-air while his sharp sword-like gaze shot towards the white-robed lady. After he saw the courtyard filled with corpse, the fury in his eyes increased.

"Who are you and why did you intrude in my Heaven Defying Bandit Gang to kill?"

"Heaven Defying Bandit Gang?" The young lady faintly smiled, as her wicked smile revealed inexhaustible killing intent. "Just relying on this group of people and you dare to talk about defying heaven?

The man's eyes darkened as he coldly spoke. "I'm unaware if I can defy the heavens, but I know that you'll definitely die here today!"

Hua!

After speaking, his body transformed into a long sword and rushed towards Yun Luofeng at high speed.

A hurricane wind arose from his surroundings and dust flew around everywhere. His aura was sharp, similar to a longsword cutting through the mud. Seemingly if this attack landed, the young lady on the ground would be skewered by him.

Witnessing their leader's emergence, the members of the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang cheered and their gazes towards Yun Luofeng and others were filled with fury and hatred.

No one could intrude on the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang and no one can continue living after provoking them!

As long as their first leader took action, this young lady would be buried here no matter how strong she was!

The second and third leader also arrived and after witnessing the first leader taking action, they were at ease.

"Die!"

The first leader furiously shouted and his body had arrived before Yun Luofeng. There were only a few meters between them and with only a breath's time, he would penetrate through her chest…

The cheering of the bandits became louder and the two other leaders had a complacent smile on their faces.

However, at this moment, a left hand obstructed his attack… and then he who was still charging was stopped by this hand.

The first leader's body floated in the skies while astonishment was written across his face and his eyes contained a hint of disbelief

The cheers stopped…

The other two leader's expressions also stiffened, and their faces seemed like they had encountered a ghost while they stared without blinking at the young lady who easily obstructed their first leader.

"You…"

The first leader stared blankly at the young lady and his eyes were opened wide. He was so shocked that he couldn't even complete an entire sentence.

"Not only are you unable to defy heavens, at the same time, you don't have the strength to make me die here."

Her brows lifted and were bewitching and filled with teasing. However, her voice revealed killing intent that caused one to tremble with fear.

Boom!

The young lady's wrist twisted in a flash and whirled his body around a few times in the air before suddenly throwing him on the ground.

Silence…

The entire courtyard was deadly silent!

The first leader held his chest while fresh blood incessantly flowed out from his mouth. His originally stern face became exceptionally pale with his eyes filled with disbelief.

Yun Luofeng closed into towards him, "I'll give you an opportunity, hand over those who assaulted the Physician Tower today and perhaps… I'll let you die with dignity."

_Physician Tower?_

The first leader suddenly widened his eyes. _This young lady was the Tower Master of that Physician Tower?_

"Third brother!" All of a sudden, he furiously shouted. Turning towards the trembling third leader, he sternly said, "Didn't you say that the Physician Tower's strength was mediocre and can you explain to me what's going on?"

The third leader's body shook uncontrollably. "I… I'm not sure! If the Physician Tower truly had position and wealth, then they wouldn't be established in the West District!"

Hearing his words, the first leader wanted to rain punches on him. Soon after, he turned towards Yun Luofeng while a ruthless glint streaked across his eyes.

"Miss, I know you're powerful but I can see that you're also a god-level high ranked cultivator and have yet to reach sage-level! In addition, because the method you're cultivating is somewhat special, as a result I'm not your opponent!

The first leader's voice paused and he spoke again with a sneer. "However, all three main families in this Endless City have sage-level cultivators. Do you think you can compare against them?"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her brows, indicating for him to continue speaking.

The Endless City wasn't Tianyun Kingdom's territory in the past so it was not at all surprising for the three big families to have sage-level cultivators.

Looking at her with a beaming smile, the first leader's tone gradually eased as he continued, "If you want to continue mingling in Endless City, you have to conceal your power! Otherwise, once your strength is known by those three families, they will definitely kill you for their self-interests!"

His words implied that if Yun Luofeng eliminated the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang, her glorious achievement would be made public and at that time when the three big families witnessed her talent and strength, they certainly wouldn't allow her to continue living!

Yun Luofeng smiled.

Her smile was extremely gorgeous, and she embodied the words unparalleled beauty and talent.

"You mean for me to let you off?'

The first leader nodded. "That's right! As long as you let us off, I'll definitely be tight-lipped and won't let others know of your talent!"

If the news of a youth breaking through to god-level cultivation were to be made public, how could those three big families not be scared and on edge? Therefore, they would definitely kill her before she matured!

"Your scheme is well thought out, but unfortunately, I have never deliberately concealed my power!"

A light wind brushed past and this young lady stood within this breeze, failing to show restraint and revealing her incomparable talents.

The first leader was anxious and just as he wanted to say something, he only saw her turning away with indifference, and a voice as light as a feather resounded in the entire courtyard.

"Huohuo, burn this Heaven Defying Bandit Gang's nest, without leaving anyone alive!"

Her voice was cold and ruthless.

As long as she recalled the injuries to her corps, the killing intent in her heart became increasingly dense. Even if there were innocent people among them, she would never let them off!

Furthermore, this Heaven Defying Bandit Gang did much evil and she did not believe there would be any innocent people here. In accordance with their normal conduct, if she hadn't returned in time, perhaps what would have welcomed her when she returned to the Physician Tower would be the corpses of all her people…

A flame ignited in the courtyard and extended throughout the entire mountain peak. Sounds of anguished wailing resounded from the flames, and it was heart-wrenching and horrifying.

"Let's go."

Yun Luofeng didn't even spare a glance at those burning in the flames as she flung her sleeves and walked down the mountain pathway.

…

In a day's time, news of the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang being decimated was made known in the entire Endless City. Naturally, there were some people who were happy and some who were worried.

Those common citizens were endlessly cheering as they had suffered plenty of hardships all these years. The Heaven Defying Bandit Gang had always committed any imaginable misdeed. Seeing a beautiful woman, they would forcibly take them away, and if anyone were to obstruct them from committing crimes, they would be chopped into pieces under their blades!

How many years had it been since they had been walking around everyday trembling with fear? They could finally be at ease, so how would that not be worth them cheering for?

Of course, in contrast to the civilians, a few thieves organizations with similar strength were worrying. They were unaware of who decimated the thieves organization or their objectives. As such, they were worried that after eliminating the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang, what if they continued looking for trouble with other influences?

However, very soon, a piece of news arrived in the West District.

Reportedly, the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang intruded into the Physician Tower and injured the bodyguards. As such, the Tower Master had decimated the organization out of rage. Because of that news, the unknown Physician Tower became a household name in a day's time. Everyone was asking about the origins of this Physician Tower to actually have such powerful strength.

While everyone was puzzled about this, the Physician Tower suddenly announced some news.

"Tomorrow afternoon, the Physician Tower will be officially established and we are inviting all towering figures in the world to visit."

At that instant, everyone who was curious about the Physician Tower couldn't restrain themselves from gossiping and running around to spread the news, to the extent the entire Endless City was in a state of commotion.

…

The next day during midday, dazzling sunshine shone down and covered every inch of the West District.

At this moment, there were countless people sticking out their heads and looking around at the Physician Tower gates, while being in a constant discussion with those around them. Suddenly, the Physician Tower gates were opened and the moment sunlight shone into the tower, a pure white wall entered their eyes that was radiating a faint luster under the sun.

"Everyone, welcome to the Physician Tower." Qing Mu faintly smiled and walked out of the gates while speaking. "Following this, I shall guide everyone to tour the first level of the Physician Tower."

Everyone couldn't suppress their curiosity and some had even cried out in enthusiasm.

"Bring us in with haste! I'd like to see what differences there are between this Physician Tower and other influences."

Facing these disrespectful voices, Qing Mu didn't get angry and instead, a smile curled up on his aged face. "Everyone, please follow me." After speaking, he turned and walked into the Physician Tower.

The surroundings of the Physician Tower were installed with transparent medicinal cupboards while the medicinal ingredients were distinctly visible to everyone's eyes. Although these medicinal ingredients were precious, they could still be purchased from the market. What made everyone shocked were the medicinal books placed beside the medicinal ingredients cupboard…

As everyone knew, medical skills were a physician's life. Other than their own disciple, they would never pass on their skills to outsiders.

However, this Physician Tower had casually placed medical books all around?

Qing Mu sensed everyone's shock and faintly smiled. "Since these medicinal ingredients are placed here, then they can be taken out by anyone. However, one has to use a medicinal ingredient of equivalent value to exchange for it!"


	106. Chapter 106

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1051-1060

"Great Master, for what purpose are these medical books placed here?" a young man could not help but inquire.

Qing Mu turned and looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you asking nonsense? The medical books placed here are naturally for everyone's viewing. As long as you are a member of our Physician Tower, you have the right to peruse these medical books."

The young man's heart thumped and joy flashed through his eyes. "You mean, as long as we join the Physician Tower, these books can be casually read?"

Qing Mu nodded. "That's right, anyone who joins can read the medical books. In addition, we've set up a sitting room and anyone who has any illness can come to the hall to be treated. Furthermore, you can select a physician at your will!"

In this mainland, physicians would not easily treat a patient. Even if they were to pay a huge amount, they might not be able to invite them. However, Qing Mu said that they had the option to choose the physician?

"However…" Qing Mu paused, "We do not accept money for treatment in the Physician Tower. What you can bring for the exchange of medical treatment can only be medicinal ingredients! The higher level of physician you select, the equivalent medicinal ingredient will be more expensive.

Every level of this medicinal tower wasn't very spacious and so the tour of the first level was finished soon after that…

When they walked to the staircase, eager to continue looking through the tower, they had been stopped by Qing Mu's voice before they took a step upstairs.

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned in succession, failing to understand the reason while looking at Qing Mu's aged face.

"Great Master, we've finished touring the first level and we wish to tour the second level.

Qing Mu shook his head. "The second level is not open to the public."

_What?_

These people were shocked. _Not open to the public? What does it mean?_

"Apologies, we have a regulation in the Physician Tower. Only those who pass through the first level's evaluation can enter the second level." Qing Mu smiled. "Of course, all the medical books on the second level are definitely more precious compared to the first level. In addition, I can guarantee that you've never seen these medical books outside."

"If you have any doubts, you can peruse the medical books on the first level. I believe the physicians present can determine if they are precious."

Qing Mu's eyes inspected his surroundings while containing a confident smile.

There was indeed no lack of physicians among them, so after hearing Qing Mu's words they immediately proceeded towards the cupboards filled with medical books. They impatiently took out a book to flip through at high speed.

The more they looked, the more apprehensive they were. It was to the extent that some were so excited that their hands trembled incessantly while being unable to hold on to the book in their hands.

"This… is the method for treating acne? I had read through several antiquarian books to treat this illness for a patient but wasn't able to find a solution. To think I would actually see the method of treatment here!"

"Hahaha, so it turns out, using a silver needle in this way can increase the effects. This is my first time hearing of this. Furthermore, I didn't know that an ointment made from Tianshan snow lotus and Muehlewbeckia complera could be used to quickly remove a scar."

"It's a miracle, this book is a miracle! If the first level already has such miraculous books, then what about the second or third level?"

Reading the contents of the books, everyone's eyes brightened as they turned towards Qing Mu. At this moment, even their breathing became urgent.

"Great Master, may I ask, how can we join the Physician Tower? Are we required to be evaluated?"

A faint smile curled up on Qing Mu's face. "Even if you're not a physician now, you can join the Physician Tower as long as you are interested in medical skills! However, if you want to enter the second level, you have to undergo an evaluation. Upon passing, you will be given a pass to enter the second level!"

The primary objective of the Physician Tower establishment was to accept physicians from all around the world, so regardless of their skills they could become a member of the Tower! However, they were only allowed to linger around the first level. If they wanted to enter the second level, it was not as simple!

"Great Master, I'd like to join the Physician Tower." The youth felt heartened and hastily spoke.

"Don't be anxious, I have a bit more information to announce." Qing Mu slightly smiled. "First, the Physician Tower won't restrict anyone's freedom and you'll join us nominally while retaining your freedom. In addition, there's no requirement for you to stay in the Tower at all times."

"Second, the medical books on the first level can be freely browsed through, but on the second level, you'll have to use medicinal ingredients in exchange for reading the books. Furthermore, the contents of the books are not allowed to be spread outside, and those found guilty will be punished as a rebel!"

Everyone expressed their comprehension in regards to Qing Mu's words.

After all, the medical books in the Physician Tower were extremely precious and if they were to be spread around, it would be a huge loss!

"Today, I'll only be bringing you around to tour the Physician Tower, and for interested parties, you can start registering at the Tower tomorrow! At the same time, I'll be looking forward to everyone's arrival in the Physician Tower."

Qing Mu's face maintained a smile all along while his voice was neither hot nor cold.

After he finished speaking, everyone's heart became excited. Even those who weren't physicians revealed emotional expressions. The reason was, with the existence of the Physician Tower, perhaps they would not have to be vexed if they fell ill.

"Everyone, if you wish to stay, you can continue touring around the first level. I still have some matters at hand so I shall not keep your company." Qing Mu cupped his hands and turned to walk up the second level.

The originally rowdy crowd became even noisier after Qing Mu's departure and sounds of discussion incessantly sounded on the first level.

"I wonder who could set out so many precious medical books?"

"I heard that the Tower Master of this Physician Tower is a young woman. Furthermore, she is as valiant as a tiger and used a foot to flatten the entire mountain peak."

"A foot? What I heard was that she released a breath facing the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang and the entire group met their destruction."

If Yun Luofeng could hear these discussions, she would understand why they were called rumors.

Using a foot to flatten the entire mountain peak?

Using a breath and blowing the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang into destruction?

The words were truly more and more ridiculous and her image within their hearts was no longer that of a human. Unfortunately, the instigator who caused the sensation had thrown responsibility for the Physician Tower onto Qing Mu while she and Xiao Mo were leisurely strolling outside.

"You finally dared to come out since Xiao Bai's not present?" Yun Luofeng raised her brow, looked towards the youngster beside her, and spoke while smiling yet not smiling.

Xiao Mo pouted. "It's because Little Tree wasn't willing to stay inside the God Code World so I intended to bring him to enjoy the outside."

This was the first time Little Tree had left the God Code World and he was curious about everything. He continuously waved his small hands while his melodious laughter echoed down entire streets.

Suddenly Yun Luofeng paused and her eyes fixed on the back of someone not far away…

She felt that this back was somehow familiar as if she had seen it before somewhere.

That person also seemed to sense someone looking at him from behind. He slowly turned around while his view floated towards Yun Luofeng.

In that instant, they were both stunned…

"You…"

The originally relaxed man was stunned on the spot after spotting Yun Luofeng. His shocked gaze stared unwaveringly at the young lady and a long time later, his astonishment became fury and he furiously shouted.

"Yun Luofeng!"

This shout had attracted everyone's attention, and passersby were raising eyebrows in succession as they were filled with curiosity. No one understood how this gorgeous young lady had offended the Young Master of the Nangong Clan.

Yun Luofeng subconsciously rubbed her ears. "You don't have to be so loud, I can hear you speaking."

The man was furious and walked towards Yun Luofeng with anger across his face. He fiercely glared at her and shouted, "Yun Luofeng, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come to this place! Don't you have any words you would like to say to me?"

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at the lovable woman who was hugged by the man while the smiling intent in her eyes increased. "I think you should be grateful to me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have the opportunity to possess so many beauties."

The man originally believed that this woman would at the very least admit her mistakes if they were to meet again. After all, if he hadn't tried to save her in the past, he wouldn't have transmigrated to this place.

However, right now, she was actually acting in the right and self-confident of herself.

"You're good!" The man fiercely gnashed his teeth. Who asked this woman to be his sole friend in Huaxia? He was truly unable to stay angry with her!

Bodyguards from Nangong Clan were unaware of what was happening. They hastily went up to protect the man and instantly unsheathed their longswords and faced Yun Luofeng.

"You had better apologize to our Young Master. Otherwise, the Nangong Clan will never forgive you!"

After speaking, the bodyguard turned towards the man while revealing a flattering smile. That expression was just like a dog desiring it's master's praise.

Pa!

Suddenly, the man's hand raised as it slapped the bodyguard's face and he suddenly kicked him, causing the guard, who failed to understand anything, to be kicked flying.

"Young Master…"

The bodyguard covered his own face and looked at the man while feeling wronged. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

The man added another few kicks in his rage. "What are you doing! This is my friend and you dare to be disrespectful to my friend, so it's equivalent to being rude to me. Men, haul this guy away!"

The bodyguard was shocked silly. Didn't young master want her to apologize to him earlier on? He had merely acted in accordance with his young master's actions.

How did this young lady suddenly become his young master's friend?

"Let's go!" The man walked up and put his arm on Yun Luofeng's shoulders as he unrestrainedly flung his sleeves, "It's been so many years since we last met and we should have a drink! This place isn't suitable to live in!"

Little Tree looked at the arm holding Yun Luofeng's shoulder and started giggling. He raised his hands and a vine attacked from the back, thrusting into the man's rear.

"Oww!"

Suddenly, the man's heart-wrenching scream echoed throughout the street.

"Who, who launched a sneak attack?" The man turned around in fury while his unruly eyes surveyed his surroundings. His hands ultimately caressed his injured rear as it was so painful that he couldn't even stand straight.

"Kekeke!"

Little Tree laughed even happier while dancing and gesticulating for joy. His tender and fair face were filled with a brilliant smile. No one would imagine that it was a child in the early stages of development who launched a sneak attack on the man.

"Little Tree, you've done well," Xiao Mo giggled and looked at the fat baby in his embrace. He lowered his voice and spoke. "Remember, your father is Yun Xiao and only he can approach your mother. You should poke other men who approach her in their rear!"

This tragic man never would've imagined his rear had been injured because of an unintentional action of his.

"Xiao Mo, help support him over to the restaurant to take a rest."

Yun Luofeng's cast her eyes at Xiao Mo as if thinking of something. Her pair of pitch-black eyes seemed to have seen through everything.

Xiao Mo pulled a lovable face, passing Little Tree in his embrace to Yun Luofeng before walking over to support the man's staggering figure.

"Yun Luofeng, are these two your relatives?" The man looked at Xiao Mo and Little Tree while questioning in curiosity.

Xiao Mo straightened his chest, speaking boldly and confidently. "This child is my little brother called Yun Shu and my name is Yun Mo. We are both Yun Luofeng's sons!"

Sons?

Similar to lightning striking down, the man opened his mouth wide in shock and only recovered his senses after a long time.

Only after some time later did his distracted line of sight turned towards Yun Luofeng and cursed. "Sh*t! A few years without meeting and you've even had a child? Tell me, who's the fearless man who married you?"

In his heart, it was neatly laid out that Yun Luofeng was a devil!

That year when they first met in Huaxia, her appearance caused him to be alarmed, so he had displayed his former temperament by going up to tease her.

After which…

He had been seriously beaten up, to the extent he was unable to stand for half a month!

From then on, Yun Luofeng's reputation spread throughout the entire school, and no one had the nerve to provoke her. It was also because of this incident that they had gotten acquainted and they became friends who hung around together!

"Shen Mo, you're quite talkative?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and her hands tightly clenched together so that her joints produced crisp cracking sounds.

That sound caused a cold sweat to drip from his handsome face as he embarrassingly laughed. "Right now, my name isn't Shen Mo. It's Nangong Yunyi. You better not call me the wrong name."

"Xiao Mo, drag him inside."

Yun Luofeng cast a meaningful glance towards Xiao Mo before entering the restaurant.

In understanding, Xiao Mo who was dragging the man increased his pace without caring about his wailing sounds.

In her previous incarnation, Yun Luofeng had picked up the God Code World in the early days so Xiao Mo had also been following aside Yun Luofeng for several years. Naturally, he also knew about Nangong Yunyi and Yun Luofeng's relationship.

Even though he had fallen deeply in love with Huaxia Medical School's faculty belle, he had never forgotten how this bastard struck up a conversation with his own Lord…

The previous him was unable to avenge his Lord so right now, he had to ruthlessly tease him!

…

Inside a cabin of the restaurant, it was luxurious and quiet.

Xiao Mo dragged Nangong Yunyi inside and forcefully threw him on the floor, causing him to be in so much pain that he wailed.

"Yun Luofeng, where did your son come from and why does he have such huge strength?"

"I picked him up." Indeed, Xiao Mo was picked up by her.

The two beauties who Nangong Yunyi hugged in his arms also walked in. After seeing him on the floor, their faces went deathly pale due to shock. They hastily went to support him while questioning with concern, "Young Master, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, help me up so I can take a seat."

Nangong Yunyi shook his head and spoke.

The two beauties used a loathing expression to check out Yun Luofeng, clearly reproaching her for throwing Nangong Yunyi on the floor. However, since he hadn't said anything, it wasn't convenient for them to express their dissatisfaction.

A while later, the waiter brought the menu over while Yun Luofeng causally ordered a few dishes and passed it back to the waiter.

The two beauties seem to be accustomed to sitting on either side of Nangong Yunyi. The lady on the left wore a green robe and had a red decoration between her brows, seemingly extremely seductive.

She looked at Yun Luofeng while coquettishly smiling. "Miss Yun, where's your husband? Why is he not together with you? I wonder if your husband found out that you had a meal with another man, what expression would he have?"

This lady in green robes had been doted on by Nangong Yunyi as she was very beautiful. As a result, she did not place Yun Luofeng in her sights.

So what if she was the young master's friend? Could it be that the young master would punish her because of her few words?

Nangong Yunyi's expression had already darkened while flames of fury surged forth from his eyes. His sharp eyes shot towards the lady in green garments like a knife.

However, she did not notice his gaze and continued. "Miss Yun, I am saying this for your own good as I was afraid you and your husband would have an argument, so I reminded you. After all, if it were up to me, I would never go out with another man after getting married."

Her words were clearly spoken for Nangong Yunyi to hear.

First, she pointed out Yun Luofeng's fickle mind and second, making it known that she was faithful and constant while telling him that Yun Luofeng wasn't a good person.

How could a woman who was married but continued to seduce other men be good?

Hearing her words, Xiao Mo giggled. "Auntie, I'll thank you in place of my mother for your good intentions. My father has always respected my mother and he would never object to anything my mother says. If my mother asks him to head east, he'll never head west. You've slandered my mother as such, and I believe you're jealous of her. After all, my father is a good husband both domestically and socially. In addition, he can beat his rivals while defending his virtue! With an exceptional man like my father, do you think my mother would be seduced by a womanizer?"

In Xiao Mo's heart, Yun Xiao was unrivaled and no one could be compared to him in this world!

"You…" The lady in green was so angered that her whole face turned red, but before she had the chance to speak, she had been interrupted by Xiao Mo.

"Answering your previous question as to why my father isn't here, it's because if an exceptional man like him were to appear, what if he was bothered by a shameless woman like you? This wouldn't be good as you're so ugly and old that my father would never fancy you! Perhaps he might even be disgusted by you!"

The lady in green robes cried due to anger and she turned her head, looking at Nangong Yunyi while feeling wronged. "Young Master, this little child bullied me."

"Bullied you?" Nangong Yunyi played the teacup in his hands and sneered, "Why do I feel you're being aggressive towards a child. Is this how you were brought up?"

The lady in green was stupefied as she never expected that Nangong Yunyi who always indulged her would say such words.

Nangong Yunyi sarcastically smiled. His hands tightly held her chin while his voice was cold-hearted and ruthless.

"What this little child said is right. You're ugly, old, and self-opinionated! Do you know why I haven't been visiting you? It's because your looks make me disgusted! If it weren't for your zither skills, I wouldn't have even spared you a glance!"

Her body trembled while her beautiful eyes filled with tears looked at Nangong Yunyi in shock.

She couldn't believe this was something Nangong Yunyi would say.

Everyone in Endless City was aware that the young master of the Nangong Clan, Nangong Yunyi, liked and respected women, even having the reputation of a flower guardian! He had never spoken a word that would hurt a woman.

Yet against her expectations, she heard the most malicious words in this world.

"Why aren't you getting lost!" Nangong Yunyi coldly shouted, "I feel that I'm insulting my eyes by taking another glance at you."

"Waaa!"

The lady in green finally couldn't help but cry. She covered her face and ran out of the room as she fiercely slammed the door.

Nangong Yunyi took out a handkerchief and wiped the hand he used to hold that woman's chin, before casting his gaze at the other beauty beside him.

"Why are you still here? Scram!"

That beauty stood up and saluted. Before she left, she subconsciously looked at Yun Luofeng, while a trace of curiosity flashed through her eyes.

"The women in this world are too self-opinionated!" Nangong Yunyi sneered as his body lazily leaned against the chair, "Especially by overestimating their own abilities compared with you! What right do they have?"

Perhaps due to catching a glimpse of her beauty back then, Yun Luofeng occupied an extremely huge portion in Nangong Yunyi's heart. Furthermore, he was aware he wouldn't be able to chase Yun Luofeng so he had given up on the idea. Yet, they had become close friends of a lifetime due to coincidental destiny!

Therefore, Nangong Yunyi believed that a man who could make Yun Luofeng willing to stay with him would definitely be an exceptional man among men! He even felt that he couldn't compare with him!

Yun Luofeng unperturbedly sipped a mouth of tea. "Haven't you always been fond of beauties? You're letting them go just like that?'

"How can those women compare to you? Haven't you heard this sentence before? Women are like clothes while brothers are our hand and feet! Although you are a woman, you are the only brother I have in my heart and I can abandon any woman for you!"

Nangong Yunyi patted his chest and made a solemn vow.

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes. "Women are like clothing?"

Her voice carried ample threat, causing Nangong Yunyi to shiver.

How could he have forgotten the person before him was also a woman?

"This…" Nangong Yunyi awkwardly coughed dryly, "I was speaking about the two women I chased out earlier on! Furthermore, it's not wrong that I'm fond of beauties but I've always lived my life cleanly and honestly. Therefore, they didn't suffer any losses."

This was true!

With Yun Luofeng's understanding of Nangong Yunyi, she understood this man was not dandy and loose as he appeared to be! His lecherous personality was only surface-deep but in reality, he was a responsible man!"

Yun Luofeng placed her teacup and asked while raising her brows, "Yunyi, how did you come to this place?"

After Nangong Yunyi heard her words, he was filled with anger as he glared at Yun Luofeng with resentment.

"Wasn't it because of you? You were the cause of the laboratory explosion! Soon after that, I became the young master of Nangong Clan after waking up and luckily, my face hasn't changed, allowing you to recognize me with a glance.

With the relationship of enduring hardships together in their past lives, they could recognize each other in a glance among a vast sea of people.

"Oh right, can you explain to me what's going on here?"

After hearing his words, Yun Luofeng subconsciously turned towards Xiao Mo with her brows raised. She understood the matter of Nangong Yunyi transmigrating was certainly related to Xiao Mo.

However, the Medical God Code was of utmost importance to her and even if she trusted Nangong Yunyi, she would never tell him about this.

Thinking of this, Yun Luofeng was silent for a long time. "I've experienced the same situation as you and when I woke, I had already arrived here. As for what happened, I'm uncertain."

Nangong Yunyi was somewhat dejected. "I guess it isn't that easy to leave this godforsaken place."

Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "I don't think there are any disadvantages being on this mainland. Since we're here, we should get accustomed. What we should do now is to survive here!"

In the past, Yun Luofeng came to this mainland alone from Huaxia and now having met with Nangong Yunyi, she actually felt feelings of meeting a close friend after many years.

"Haha!" Nangong Yunyi heartily laughed, "The word that since we're here, we should get accustomed is well said. I shall no longer have groundless fears! We only have to continue living here and one day we might return to Huaxia. Speaking of which, I haven't seen you around here in the past, did you arrive here recently?"

Yun Luofeng sipped a mouth of tea. "That's right, it's my first time arriving in Endless City."

"Then I will explain the various influences in Endless City." Nangong Yunyi lazily leaned on the chair with his arms crossed while having an unruly smile. "There are three influential families in this City and as luck would have it, the Nangong Clan I'm in is one of them. If anyone bullies you, you can find me and I'll bring men to avenge you. In any case, I am the young master of the Nangong Clan and I still possess such abilities!"

"However…" Nangong Yunyi paused for a moment before continuing, "Remember to detour if you meet people from that Physician Tower."

Yun Luofeng who was originally tasting the tea nearly choked after hearing Nangong Yunyi's words. She placed the teacup down and wiped the tea from her mouth while using an odd expression to look at Nangong Yunyi.

"Why do I have to detour if I meet them?"

Nangong Yunyi took a glance at her. "You arrived here late and aren't aware of the recent happenings here. I heard that the Tower Master is a vicious and merciless female devil!"

Luckily Yun Luofeng wasn't drinking right now or else she definitely would have spit it in his face.

She and Xiao Mo looked at each other and saw a stunned look in each other's eyes.

"Female devil?" Yun Luofeng turned towards Nangong Yunyi and asked.

Nangong Yunyi nodded. "It's rumored that the female devil is very strong that can be compared to a giant dragon. She is incomparably strong while looking extremely ugly. She has an odd temperament and if you were to accidentally offend her, run without delay. Otherwise, you will die in her hands before I'm able to save you."

Yun Luofeng blinked her eyes while looking distracted.

_Incomparably strong? Extremely ugly? When were these rumors spread around?_

Nangong Yunyi clearly didn't notice her puzzled look and continued speaking, "In addition, this female devil flattened the mountain peak yesterday where the Heaven Defying Bandit Gang was located, bringing destruction to them with a single breath. Of course, these are all rumors and I'm aware it has been exaggerated. However, being able to eliminate them sufficiently proved her strength.

Xiao Mo couldn't help but have a coughing spell. His petite face became thoroughly red from restraining his laughter.

So it turned out that his Master was so terrifying in other's point of view, to even be afraid of her existence…

Yun Luofeng's mouth twitched. "I wouldn't provoke others for nothing."

She originally wanted to tell Nangong Yunyi her objective for coming to Endless City but she wasn't sure how to approach the topic after hearing these words. As a result, she shut her mouth without saying anything,

"That's good," Nangong Yunyi relaxed and raised his hands to rub Yun Luofeng's head. "In the past at Huaxia, you frequently used force when someone had a different opinion than yours. However, we're not in the same situation right now. In this huge mainland, danger surrounds us and we could easily lose our life."

Yun Luofeng had a serious face. "Rest assured, I'm no longer a rash person like in the past and I wouldn't hit someone casually!"

"Then I can rest assured knowing that."

Nangong Yunyi's heart relaxed but after he finished speaking, the door to the room was violently opened with a bang, while a sarcastic voice followed soon after.

"Nangong Yunyi, so you're here. Right now, I want to use this room so you shall immediately…"

_Bang!_

A streak of light caused by a teacup appeared and instantly shot toward the young man standing at the door. Before he managed to react, the teacup smashed into his face and blood instantly flowed from his nose.

"You talk too much."

Yun Luofeng raised her brows and a cold glint flashed through her devilish eyes. "Why aren't you getting lost?"

Nangong Yunyi was stunned.

_Where was the person who said they wouldn't casually attack others?_

_Where was the person who said they weren't rash?_

_What was this?_

The other party had hardly spoken a word and she directly attacked without leaving any time for reaction.

However…

Nangong Yunyi slapped the table. "Brilliant!"

_Who cares about exercising forbearance!_

_Facing these type of people, the only way was to beat them until they obey!_

"Wu Xi," Nangong Yunyi turned towards the young man who appeared at the door to the room and raised his chin while speaking in an unruly tone.

"You want me to give this room to you? In your dreams! Hurry and get lost, don't force me to raise my hands!"

Wu Xi wiped his nosebleed while his expression turned thoroughly red as he furiously spoke. "Nangong Yunyi, you're only an illegitimate child of the Nangong Family and you dared to attack me. Men, arrest these two people and let the Nangong Family retrieve them!"

The Nangong Family and Wu Family had always been on bad terms and chancing upon an opportunity today, he would never let these two off.

_Bang!_

Yun Luofeng once again lifted a teacup and forcefully threw it towards Wu Xi.

This time, Wu Xi was sufficiently prepared and turned to one side, thinking of evading this sudden attack. However, the teacup seemed to have grown eyes as it followed his movement and curved, ultimately smashing fiercely on the bridge of his nose, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'll count to three and you had better disappear from my sight. Otherwise, neither of you will be leaving!" Yun Luofeng looked towards Wu Xi while speaking expressionlessly.

Wu Xi evilly glared at Yun Luofeng. "Not letting us leave? Could it be that you wish to treat us to tea?"

Hearing his words, Yun Luofeng no longer continued speaking nonsense and fished out a dagger from her sleeves, aiming towards Wu Xi's heart.

"One…"

The young lady's voice was languid yet wicked, seemingly a devil from hell, causing one to feel unconsciously frightened.

"Two…"

The dagger in her hands was aimed at Wu Xi's heart and once the countdown ended, it would be immediately thrown.

Wu Xi's expression changed and he ran out of the room in a flash, disappearing without a trance in only one second. After the bodyguard from the Wu Family saw their young master leaving, they followed suit, as they were afraid that the dagger in Yun Luofeng's hands would be thrown towards them.

"Seems like an evil person needs to be dealt with evil methods."

Nangong Yunyi smiled while shaking his head. "Regardless of whether in Huaxia or on this mainland, offending you equals provoking a devil!"

Indeed, an evil person required an evil person to counter them.

If you are kind, he'll only bully you even more. However, if you are fiercer than the other party, he'll be afraid of you.

"What did he mean earlier on by saying you're an illegitimate child?" Yun Luofeng put away the dagger and asked. "Don't tell me you're so miserable to have ended up in an illegitimate child's body?"

It's no wonder this guy kept thinking about returning to Huaxia.

Nangong Yunyi was filled with helplessness. "The Head of this Nangong Family, who is my father here, was acquainted with my mother first. In addition, they had tasted the forbidden fruit. Originally, my father wanted to take my mother as his wife, but… the current wife of my father designed a scheme and tricked my father into getting involved with her after being drunk! Furthermore, she framed my mother as having an affair with another man…"

"My father believed her and left my mother! All these years, my mother had been living outside and passed away not long ago, before I was accepted back to the Nangong Family with the title of being an illegitimate child."

Yun Luofeng's fingers lightly tapped the table. At the moment when she raised her head, she inadvertently saw the hatred in his eyes. Clearly, after coming to this mainland, Nangong Yunyi already had a deep attachment to his mother, so he naturally hated the instigator!

"Do you want revenge?" Yun Luofeng looked at him and asked.

Nangong Yunyi nodded. "Yes, I want revenge! That man committed a huge mistake and even though he is nice to me right now, it can't appease my hatred against him! However, before my mother passed away, it was his name that she constantly repeated! I wish to send him off to accompany my mother, but I know that if I kill this man she won't be happy in the afterlife!"

"Furthermore…" Nangong Yunyi paused, "that man merely gave an apology for his lack of care towards me all these years and never displayed any guilt concerning my mother. He has also never visited her grave to offer a joss stick! Therefore, it's impossible for me to forgive him."

Clearly, even now, the Head of the Nangong Family still believed that Nangong Yunyi's mother had an affair with another man. Therefore, he was unwilling to associate with her even now.

"Nangong, I'll help you."

Yun Luofeng lightly held his hand. "I'll let the woman that framed you and your mother pay the price!"

Nangong Yunyi was not merely her past life's close friend, but also the only friend who understood her past in this world! As such, she would never let anyone harm him.

"Forget it," Nangong Yunyi shook his head, "The Nangong Family's influence is extremely strong. Even now I'm not their opponent and I don't want to implicate you! However, in another few years time, just a few years, I'll definitely reach the pinnacle in the Family and avenge her!"

Yun Luofeng didn't speak. She was already determined not to let off anyone who harmed Nangong Yunyi.  
…

The sun was setting in the west.

Yun Luofeng and Nangong Yunyi bid farewell at the restaurant's door. The moment she thought of returning, a green robe suddenly appeared before her, and the lady directly facing her was filled with hate out of jealousy.

"You are a married woman yet you aren't abiding by a woman's virtue and seducing other men. Do you think that by seducing the young master, he'll give you his true heart? That's truly a joke! The young master has a woman he deeply loves and regardless of identity or status, you can never compare with the woman he fancies!"

_The woman Nangong Yunyi deeply loves?_

Yun Luofeng raised her brows. _Seems like this guy met a woman that he fancies._

_However, why didn't I hear about this from him?_

Yun Luofeng's eyes were slightly turned and looked towards the green-robed lady in a smiling yet not smiling manner. "The woman he has in his heart, what is she like?"

She wanted to understand Nangong Yunyi's situation and know if she could help him.

The green-robed lady coldly snorted. "The woman the young master fancies is from one of the three influential families, the Ou Family's eldest miss. If it weren't because he is an illegitimate child resulting in a lower status, she would have agreed to marry him long ago! The eldest miss is very outstanding and you can never enter his heart!"

Yun Luofeng's expression darkened while a trace of cold glint flashed through her narrowed eyes. "Low status?"

The green-robed lady looked distracted, not understanding the meaning behind Yun Luofeng's words.

Yun Luofeng slowly walked towards her. "You wish to ride this huge boat of Nangong Yunyi yet you feel that his status as an illegitimate child is low?"

Suddenly, Yun Luofeng extended her hands and tightly grabbed her neck.

The green-robed lady's face changed and was deathly pale. She raised her head towards Yun Luofeng while her eyes were filled with fright.

"If I hear the words low status from your mouth again, I wouldn't mind letting you lose your head. Now scram!" Yun Luofeng raised and flung her hand, ruthlessly sending the green-robed lady flying.

The green-robed lady coughed and staggered as she got up from the ground. She no longer dared to offend Yun Luofeng and she hastily left.

"Master," Xiao Mo turned towards Yun Luofeng, "it seems like Nangong Yunyi's life is a tragedy. In his previous incarnation, he was beaten up by you after confessing. Subsequently, when he became attached to the department's belle, he was involved in your circumstances and came to this mainland before he could confess."

"Who would have known that after coming to this mainland, his love didn't bear fruit as the woman he liked disdained his status."

Hearing Xiao Mo's words, Yun Luofeng was silent for a long time before she said, "We shouldn't speak too early! If that eldest miss from the Ou Family likes Yunyi but could only drop it because of her family's objections, then I'll definitely do my utmost to assist him!"

Xiao Mo pouted in disapproval.

"Xiao Mo, let's return. I'll get Qing Mu to check up on the Ou Family's situation."

After throwing out these words, Yun Luofeng walked towards the Physician Tower without consulting anyone.

…

Currently, Yun Luofeng wasn't aware that the Physician Tower had become well-known in a day's time such that even surrounding cities were aware of the tower's existence. Because of this, it resulted in countless physicians rushing over at high-speed to join the Physician Tower!

It was also because of this that when Yun Luofeng returned to the tower, she saw the gates were blocked by streams of people, forming an impenetrable crowd.

Just as Yun Luofeng wanted to enter, a hand reached out and fiercely pushed her.

"Why are you cutting in line? Hurry up and go to the end of the line!"


	107. Chapter 107

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1061-1070

Not expecting his push, Yun Luofeng retreated a few steps back. Looking up, her pitch-black eyes fell on the man who pushed her before.

This man was rather handsome and had delicate facial features. He looked at Yun Luofeng's gaze and blushed while awkwardly saying, "Don't use such an expression to look at me. Clearly, you were the one at fault as there are many of us in line while only you wanted to jump queue."

Immediately, everyone's line of sight filled with blaming intention fell on Yun Luofeng.

"Miss, this would be your fault. How can you jump the queue out of nowhere?"

"Indeed, we've been queuing up for an entire afternoon to join this Physician Tower and why are you jumping the queue?"

These unscrupulous voices blaming Yun Luofeng caused Xiao Mo to feel stifled and he fiercely glared at everyone who spoke and chided her. Just as he wanted to speak, a hand suddenly stretched out and restrained him.

The young lady was beaming with a big smile while her wicked black eyes stared deeply into the youth. Her slightly languid voice sounded unhurriedly under the setting sun.

"Your name?"

The young man was startled. "Mu Chu!"

"Mu Chu?" Her smiling expression became thicker, "Mu Chu from the Zhao Qin Mu Chu 1 ?"

Mu Chu's expression once again turned red as hot anger rushed forth from his eyes. "Mu from the word, Si Mu 2 and not Zhao Qin Mu Chu!"

During the time when there was a surge of people flocking around, Qing Mu squeezed through from the Physician Tower. Having spotted Yun Luofeng who was surrounded in the middle of people, he was startled for a moment as he hastily went up.

"Miss Yun, you've returned?"

_Miss Yun?_

Regardless of whether it was Mu Chu or others, they had been distracted by Qing Mu's address. They originally assumed Yun Luofeng was the same as them who came to register, but contrary to their expectations, it seemed that she already belonged to the Physician Tower.

"En," Yun Luofeng nodded and pointed towards Mu Chu while devilishly spoke, "Great Master Qing Mu, bring this guy into my room."

Towards Qing Mu, Yun Luofeng still maintained her initial respect for him and so, she had addressed him as Great Master.

It was also this address that caused everyone who was still suspicious of Yun Luofeng's identity to dispel their original thoughts. Although they heard the Tower Master was a young woman, it was impossible for it to be her. If she was the Tower Master, she wouldn't have addressed Qing Mu as Great Master.

Mu Chu looked at the leaving Yun Luofeng and his hands placed beside his legs were tightly clenched and a trace of struggle flashed through his eyes.

_Bring him to meet her in her room?_

This woman had gorgeous looks but was actually a huge pain. However, he did not have a choice…

For his objective for coming today, he could only sacrifice himself!

Thinking of this, Mu Chu took a deep breath and slowly followed Qing Mu into the Physician Tower while others revealed an envious expression looking at the leaving Mu Chu.

Even though they were unaware of the relationship between Qing Mu and this young lady, she would at the very least have a considerable status here. If they could obtain her good graces, their position in the Physician Tower would rise subsequently.

It seemed like a young man had an easier path and could take a shortcut, but for people like themselves, they could only desperately work hard.

…

Physician Tower.

Mu Chu quietly followed behind Qing Mu but also, he couldn't restrain his curiosity. "Great Master Qing Mu, where are you leading me to?"

Qing Mu turned and glanced at Mu Chu. "Miss Yun has already said for you to meet her in her room. Naturally, I'm bringing you there."

"However…" Mu Chu looked at the spiral staircase, "This is already the eighth level. From what I know, it's the Tower Master's territory if we continue going up!"

Every level in the Physician Tower represented a status and for example, the eighth level was the Elders place of residence while above that was evidently the Tower Master's residence! Mu Chu couldn't help but be filled with suspicions. _Could it be that the woman had some relation to the Tower Master?_

Qing Mu laughed grimly. "There's no need for questions, just follow me." After speaking, he continued walking up the stairs.

Seeing this, Mu Chu did not speak any further as he hastily followed him.

The ninth level.

After reaching the entrance of the room, Qing Mu halted his footsteps and turned towards Mu Chu. "Miss Yun is waiting inside. Go inside and meet her."

Mu Chu's expression stiffened and he tightly clenched his fist. He was so nervous that sweat flowed down as his breathing became erratic. Seemingly making up his mind, his hand slowly fell on the door and lightly pushed it open…

With his expectations, Yun Luofeng should be half inclined on the bed with a veil faintly covering her body while showing a seducing technique, and he was prepared to sacrifice himself! However, witnessing the scene after entering the room, he was unconsciously stunned as he stood foolishly by the door.

In the room, there was an unruly atmosphere.

The young lady's body lazily leaned on an expensive chair while her natural bewitching aura involuntarily radiated. Her white robes were purer than snow, insolent, and domineering. Her hands overlapped and were placed on her thigh while her seemingly smiling yet not smiling eyes gazed at Mu Chu standing foolishly at the door.

Mu Chu tightly clenched his teeth, forcefully restrained his emotions, and walked in.

_Bang!_

Qing Mu suddenly closed the door and caused Mu Chu to be shocked with a cold sweat. His expression became increasingly awkward, and his fingers restlessly kneaded his clothes.

"I know your motive for asking me here."

Yun Luofeng quirked her eyebrows. "Oh, then why don't you tell me about my motive for bringing you here?"

Mu Chu's expression was unsightly. "If my guess isn't wrong, you have a high position in this Physician Tower and even have a good relationship with the Tower Master. As long as you allow me to join, I'm willing to do anything you ask me to."

Yun Luofeng's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, she laughed and her laughter was matchlessly gorgeous.

While Mu Chu was in shock, Yun Luofeng's left hand slightly raised…

_Whoosh!_

Countless vines appeared in this room and firmly tied Mu Chu's body in a flash.

Mu Chu's expression became increasingly pale. He was already prepared to devote himself but he didn't expect to meet a pervert!

Yun Luofeng slowly walked toward Mu Chu and stopped only after arriving in front of him. Her completely wicked eyes checked out the counterpart and lightly laughed. "Your figure is too shriveled and you don't even have any abdominal muscles. You are severely malnourished and your appearance is too ordinary. I couldn't even locate you if you were in a crowd. What made you think I was interested in your body?"

Mu Chu's face once again stiffened. His appearance couldn't be considered as the number on in the continent but he was still extremely handsome and delicate. Nevertheless, he became ordinary by her words?

Indeed, for Yun Luofeng who was accustomed to looking at Yun Xiao's face, any man was too ordinary in her eyes.

"Furthermore," Yun Luofeng swept her eyes over Mu Chu, "just by looking at your figure, I can tell that you definitely have a problem with your ability in the bedroom! I would not come looking for a man like you."

Cold sweat trickled down Mu Chu's forehead. He attempted to free his arms but the vine bounded him extremely tight and he was incapable of struggling free.

"What exactly do you want?"

Yun Luofeng lightly kneaded her chin and asked while beaming with a smile. "Tell me, who sent you here?"

Mu Chu was startled and a trace of dismay flashed across his eyes. "You…what are you saying? I don't know anything!"

"Previously, people from the Wu Family came to the Physician Tower and I saw the attendants around the Head of the Wu Family. However, not long ago, I saw you and one of the attendants together on the streets!"

Mu Chu lifted his head in amazement, and his expression stared unwaveringly at Yun Luofeng.

His uncle had indeed brought people to the Physician Tower and she actually remembered an attendant alongside his uncle, thus determining his identity?

This woman was truly frightful!

"That's right," Mu Chu bitterly smiled, "I was sent here by the Wu Family and the Head is my uncle! Many years ago, my family suffered from our enemies attack and only me and my sister escaped. In order to survive, we came to the Wu Family to seek shelter with my uncle. Against my expectations, my uncle treated us like his own children when my parents were alive but after they passed away, I had to serve as a bodyguard in the Wu Family to guarantee my sister's livelihood!"

"This time, my uncle heard that the Physician Tower caused a huge sensation, so he pressured me to sneak in here and seize an opportunity to steal the prescriptions inside. Originally I did not agree with this behavior but ridiculously, he imprisoned my sister to force me here! As a result, I had no other choice but to come here."

Mu Chu's expression was of suffering. For his sister who was dependant on him, he wouldn't hesitate even if he had to commit suicide!

"Furthermore, my sister contracted a serious illness and has to consume medicine every day. For every single day I delay in obtaining the prescription, he will delay my sister's treatment! I am truly at the end of my rope!"

Yun Luofeng's black eyes quietly fell on Mu Chu. "Do you think I will sympathize with you?"

Mu Chu was startled and his expression was of helplessness. He thought that by telling his story this woman would sympathize with him. Yet, he didn't expect she would be so unfeeling.

Seems like it would be hard to escape death this time!

If he died, his sister would also die!

"Mu Chu, the matters of you and your sister are unrelated to me and I will neither sympathize nor help! I would never care about unrelated people and at the same time, I don't require feelings like sympathy

In this world, she only cared about the people who were close to her.

Her heart was very small to the extent that she could only accommodate those around her and was unable to hold the world.

Mu Chu's expression was anxious. "Miss Yun, I know you have the ability. I beg you to save my sister. As long as you save her, I will work torturously for you for the rest of my life!"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "With your strength, do you think you have the right to work for me?"

If she hadn't discovered his intentions in a timely manner, who knows what kind of a mess would have resulted? Thus, she would never easily let him off.

"Miss Yun, my strength is weak and indeed, I do not have the right to work for you. However, I'm willing to use my life to hold back all dangers for you. I only beg for you to save my sister."

A clear line of tears flowed from Mu Chu's eyes. His expression was like an abandoned wolf cub. As he was still young, he did not have any attacking power, but once he grew up, he would surely become a ferocious beast.

It was precisely this expression that caused Yun Luofeng to be interested in him.

If this beast were to be nurtured well, perhaps he would become her strength…

"If I were to order you to kill people from the Wu Family, are you willing?" Yun Luofeng quirked her brow and looked at Mu Chu as she questioned.

Mu Chu was startled. Clearly, he had not anticipated Yun Luofeng would raise such a request. Therefore, he had turned taciturn.

He only replied after a long time later. "All these years, the Wu Family has always treated us siblings as their servants and there was no lack of beatings or hardships that I received. However, without the Wu Family, I would have starved to death back then on the streets and my sister would have died of her serious illness!"

"Even though the Wu Family was inhumane, they provided us siblings a path to survive. Thus, I can only promise that I will stand on your side if the Wu Family were to oppose you. On the other hand, I will not kill people from the Wu Family"

Even though he was eager to save his sister, he was unwilling to kick a benefactor in the teeth.

He understood it was even more impossible for Yun Luofeng to be willing to help him after saying these words. Thinking of this, Mu Chu closed his eyes and revealed a hint of suffering.

My sister, your brother is useless and is unable to save you. I'm sorry…

Suddenly, the vines that bound him retracted so he fell from midair and fiercely tumbled on the floor.

Mu Chu opened his eyes in astonishment as he looked at the white-robed lady standing before him and revealed a puzzled look.

"Miss Yun, you…"

A trace of chilly aura flashed through Yun Luofeng's languid smile. "Since the Wu Family sent you to steal medical books, they have indirectly proven their intention to oppose the Physician Tower! At that time, I hope you'll fulfill your promise and raise your hands against the Wu Family!"

Mu Chu helplessly sighed. According to the Wu Family's disposition, they would definitely desire to obtain the Physician Tower. At that time, it was certain that he would have a falling out with the Wu Family.

"In addition," Yun Luofeng paused for a moment and continued, "If you wish for my assistance, you have to prove your strength! There's a dragon cave outside of Endless City with a gigantic dragon guarding it. If you are able to obtain a piece of dragon scale from its body, I will help you! All in all, I will not take in a worthless subordinate."

Mu Chu's expression was of resolution. "I will absolutely obtain the dragon scale!"

This was his only hope to save her sister!

"Consume this medicinal pill."

Yun Luofeng fished out a pill from her lapels and handed over to Mu Chu and he directly consumed it without a second thought.

"I don't trust you and so I've used this medicinal pill to control you!" Yun Luofeng's line of sight once again turned to Mu Chu, "Describe to me your sister's condition."

Mu Chu hesitated. "Why are you asking?"

"I need to know the patient's condition to prescribe the right medicine for her! During your absence, I will take care of her in secret. However, there's a time frame for your mission and you have to return in half a months' time!"

The young lady's words caused Mu Chu's eyes to brighten. "Miss Yun, many thanks for taking care of my sister. By the way, I am still unaware of your relationship with this Physician Tower.'

What he wanted to ask was, what relationship did Yun Luofeng have with the Tower Master?

"Kekeke."

Suddenly, a lovable voice could be heard.

The petite Huohuo had unknowingly appeared, and she sat on one of the ceiling beams in the room. She was swinging her legs and her small jade-like face had a big smile. "Idiot, since my Master is here, obviously she's the Tower Master."

Mu Chu's body trembled as if being electrocuted by lightning. This young lady was the Tower Master?

He actually told the Tower Master of the Physician Tower not to jump the queue?

Recalling his previous actions, Mu Chen felt so embarrassed that he wished he could find a hole and hide inside.

Yun Luofeng looked at Mu Chu from the side. "You only have half a month's time so why haven't you left yet?

Hearing this, Mu Chu no longer hesitated and he hastily pushed opened the door and rushed downstairs. He had to seize every minute and second, for fear that if he was an hour or two late, Yun Luofeng would go back on her words!

After all, the Physician Tower was his last hope and he couldn't abandon it!

"Miss Yun."

After Mu Chu left, Qing Mu walked in and chuckled. "Oh wait, I can't address you as Miss Yun in the future, but Tower Master instead."

Yun Luofeng waved her hands. "It's sufficient to address me as before when we're outside. In addition, help me check up on a person."

"Who?"

"The eldest miss of the Ou Family!"

…

Qing Mu was very fast, and soon after that, he had transmitted the news of the Ou Family's eldest young miss.

Yun Luofeng had already left the Physician Tower at this moment and returned to the house Qing Mu purchased in the West District.

"The eldest miss of the Ou Family is known as the number one genius in Endless City. Her looks are not comparable to Nangong Lan of the Nangong Family and she can only be considered as delicate and pretty at the very most. However, countless men dream of being her lover."

"Her elegance and grandeur have also attracted several men and it's rumored that there is no lack of men fighting over her."

Yun Luofeng slightly furrowed her brows. "What I wanted to know aren't these things, but instead, about her personality."

"This…" Qing Mu hesitated for quite a while, "For the time being, I do not know about her temperament. Ultimately, the information I obtained right now is merely what she has displayed to the public. Tower Master, why are you asking about Ou Ya?"

Yun Luofeng smiled. "Nothing much. I have a friend who has taken a liking to Ou Ya and I merely want to understand the situation! That's right, have you heard about the situation between Ou Ya and Nangong Yunyi?'

Qing Mu gazed curiously at Yun Luofeng but still answered her question.

"Nangong Yunyi being fond of Ou Ya is something that everyone in Endless City is aware of. As for Ou Ya, she has neither declared her stand nor rejected him. I am also unaware of the situation between them."

_Hasn't made a declaration on her stand?_

_Since it was so, it also meant rejection in a disguised form!_

_It seems like even arriving on this mainland, Nangong Yunyi still had to suffer from emotional hurt…_

Just as Yun Luofeng wanted to continue inquiring, a familiar voice suddenly sounded from outside.

"Yun Luofeng, it isn't easy to locate you! Aren't you coming out to welcome me now that I've arrived?"

Yun Luofeng frowned. " Speak of Cao Cao and he will appear 1 ! Qing Mu, I'm going to meet with an old friend."

_Cao Cao?_

Qing Mu rubbed his head. _What kind of person was Cao Cao? An old friend of the Tower Master?_

…

Inside the courtyard.

Yun Luofeng spotted the man walking over with haste and the smiling intent in her eyes gradually spread out as she welcomed him. "Nangong, how did you find this place?

Nangong Yunyi chucked and dashingly flung his hair. "Who am I? I calculated your current location by using my fingers

"Is that so? Did you calculate that you would fall down today?" Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and wickedly smirked.

"Are you joking? How could I possibly fall?"

Just as he wanted to pose a slightly more dashing posture after speaking, a leg suddenly raised and caught him off-guard, causing him to trip and crash on the ground.

Yun Luofeng nonchalantly retracted her leg and shrugged. "Seems like your finger calculation isn't too accurate."

Nangong Yunyi got up with his face covered in dirt as he looked at Yun Luofeng with resentment.

"Yun Luofeng, you're honestly ruthless. I asked around for so long before I managed to locate this place and yet you're treating me like this!"

"Get straight to the point, why are you here?" Yun Luofeng questioned.

Nangong Yunyi felt increasingly aggrieved. "It's my birthday three days later and I specially came to inform you. Yet, you've given me such a huge welcome gift?"

_Birthday?_

Yun Luofeng lifted her brows and smiled. "What present do you want? I'll search and gift it to you."

Nangong Yunyi blinked. "I want a spirit beast. Can you give me that?"

_Spirit beast?_

Yun Luofeng was taciturn for a moment before she nodded. "Give me a few days and I'll look for one."

"Haha!" Nangong Yunyi heartily laughed and his arm placed on Yun Luofeng's shoulders, "You're a good brother and generous enough! Then I shall wait for this huge birthday present of yours!"

Nangong Yunyi didn't doubt Yun Luofeng as she had always been true to her words. As long as she says she'll do something, it will definitely be done! Of course, provided it was towards people on her side. As for facing her enemies… When had she ever keep her promise?

Enemies were meant to be tricked!

"I'll say this beforehand, I don't want a weak spirit beast. The spirit beast I want has to be at the very least sky-level cultivation." Nangong Yunyi's spoke bluntly.

Based on his relationship with Yun Luofeng, there was no need to be courteous.

"Three days! Three days later, I will bring your birthday present to the Nangong Family."

The spirit beast she intended to gift Nangong Yunyi had to be outstanding so how could a spirit beast of sky-level strength be sufficient?

Nangong Yunyi slapped Yun Luofeng's shoulders. "Then I'll be waiting for you in the Nangong Family. You have to be there."

…

Three days passed by in an instant.

Within these three days, there was still a long queue outside the Physician Tower and the enthusiasm was no less than before. There were even more physicians from faraway places coming over, resulting in the West District becoming incomparable lively.

However, in these three days, Yun Luofeng seemed to have disappeared and had not revealed herself in the West District. Other than a small number of people, no one knew about her whereabouts!

Under the lively atmosphere in the West District, another piece of news was spread around, causing the originally noisy District to explode.

The Nangong Family was actually helping an illegitimate child to hold a birthday celebration?

This was simply throwing their ancestor's face.

Even if this illegitimate child had acknowledged his roots and ancestors, he would be at the very most a b*stard, and holding a birthday celebration for a b*stard child had never happened since ancient times.

It was also because of this that the Nangong Family Head doting on this illegitimate could be seen.

All in all, ever since Nangong Lan was born, there was no emergence of a son in the Nangong Family. There had been countless concubines in the harem but no one had gotten pregnant. In addition, Nangong Lan was merely a daughter, so this illegitimate child had received the Family Head's doting.

At this moment, the Nangong Family was brightly lit and both male and female servants were busily walking in and out, seemingly incomparable noisy.

Countless carriages halted outside of Nangong Family and people walked in with beaming smiles.

No matter how they disdained Nangong Yunyi this bastard child, they had to give a face to the Family Head…

Nangong Family.

In the courtyard, Nangong Yunyi's gaze was looking outside, as if waiting for someone's arrival.

Looking at his son's action, a light flickered in Nangong Qing's eyes and he walked to his side slowly while gently asking. "Yi'er, are you waiting for someone?"

Nangong Yunyi nodded but he did not look at his father. His vision was directed at the crowd in the courtyard, searching for that familiar voice. Suddenly, a gorgeous face was projected in his eyes, and his eyes brightened up while going out to welcome her in hurried steps.

Everyone saw Nangong Yunyi walking over with haste to the door as they hastily stepped aside and made a path. From beginning to end, Nangong Yunyi's gaze did not linger on others as he walked to Yun Luofeng's side without consulting everyone and naturally placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Dammit, Yun Luofeng you're finally here. I thought you were going to stand me up."

Yun Luofeng lifted her eyebrows and faintly smiled. "I will accomplish anything I promised you I would do."

"Haha," Nangong Yunyi heartily laughed and smirked. "Let's go, I'll bring you in!"

Everyone made a pathway once again, allowing Yun Luofeng and Nangong Yunyi to pass through the crowd. However, after witnessing Nangong Yunyi giving Yun Luofeng special treatment, they couldn't help but try to guess at her identity.

…

"Miss."

In back of the crowd, a luxurious carriage halted, and a servant maid reached out her hands. Soon after, jade-like fair hands extended out and got down with the servant maid's help.

The servant maid swept a glance at Nangong Yunyi's departing back and her expression was extremely angry. "Didn't the young master of the Nangong Family frequently pester you in the past? Why did he especially wait for that woman instead of our miss during his birthday today?"

Nangong Yunyi was only a commoner son and had a low status, so her Family's miss would never accept him.

It was just that…

It was her miss's matter if she didn't accept him, but how could he neglect her miss for another?

Ou Ya elegantly furrowed her brows and her eyes of indifference swept towards the servant maid. "Don't speak recklessly in the Nangong Family! To my understanding, the Head loves Nangong Yunyi dearly and if you were to offend them with your speech, it'll definitely wreck the relations between the Ou Family and the Nangong Family."

"Yes, miss," The servant maid's mouth twitched but was still somewhat indignant. "Miss, I've long heard that the eldest young master of Nangong Family is wanton and unrestrained, having a dissolute temperament. He has also embraced countless women and from what I see, that white-robed lady should merely be a woman that's interested in social climbing. I wonder what standards does he have, to ignore you, the eldest young miss for a woman like her?!"

Ou Ya gazed at the bustling Nangong Family without batting an eye. "So what if he ignores me? It's destined to be impossible between us!"

"That's right," The servant maid lifted her chin, "Eldest young miss is respectable and how can a commoner son be matched with you? Even if he is loved dearly by the Nangong Family's Head, he's only a b*stard. Those Elders from the Nangong Family would never allow him to succeed the position!"

The person her miss married was certain to be a giant among men and Nangong Yunyi didn't deserve her.

"Let's go," Ou Ya paused before continuing, "In any case, it's Father who asked me to attend this birthday banquet, so no matter how much I dislike Nangong Yunyi, I have to stay here.

After saying that, Ou Ya gracefully entered the Nangong Family's banquet.

…

Banquet Hall

Yun Luofeng bumped into a cyan-robed girl as soon as she entered the hall. When the girl saw Yun Luofeng, she was taken aback and could not help but blurt out, "It's you?"

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng looked up, and she saw an unworldly exquisite face. The beauty in front of her had a calm mannerism that did not reveal any other expression besides the initial shock upon seeing Yun Luofeng. She even smiled at her.

"I didn't imagine we would meet again."

Nangong Yunyi extended his arm and stepped in front of Yun Luofeng, alertly watching Nangong Lan.

Nangong Lan snickered, "Eldest Brother, look at how worried you are. It's not like I would eat her. Speaking of which, you don't lack women by your side, but I have never seen you worried about any of them. Is this girl more important than Ou Ya in your heart?"

The fact that Nangong Yunyi had great affection for Ou Ya was no secret inside Endless City! It was no wonder that Nangong Lan would say something like that.

Unexpectedly, Nangong Yunyi scoffed at her inquiry. "Ou Ya can't compare to her."

It was true that he liked Ou Ya, but if she wanted to be enemies with Yun Luofeng, then he would certainly side with Yun Luofeng regardless of anything.

Nangong Lan smiled, her eyes peering at Ou Ya, who was entering the banquet hall, and a satisfied smile appeared on her lips.

Ou Ya evidently heard Nangong Yunyi's words, but her expression was very placid without any ripples. On the other hand, the little maidservant behind her grew angry, and her eyes viciously glared at Yun Luofeng and Nangong Yunyi, calling them a b*stard couple in her mind.

_That idiot Nangong Yunyi actually said my miss could not compare with that woman? How could a social-climbing flower vase who only had looks compare with my miss?_

Nangong Yunyi caught sight of Ou Ya, who appeared behind him. His expression abruptly changed when he realized he had fallen into Nangong Lan's trap!

Ou Ya did not accept him, to begin with, so he should not bother thinking about making her accept him. However, he did not regret it because these words were the truth in his mind!

Yun Luofeng clapped Nangong Yunyi's shoulder and looked up at Ou Ya. When she saw Ou Ya, her pupils abruptly contracted. She finally knew why Nangong Yunyi had deep affections for Ou Ya. Her looks were extremely similar to his girlfriend from Huaxia, the department beauty of Huaxia University.

"You know now?" Nangong Yunyi wryly chuckled. "The first time I saw Ou Ya on this continent, I could not resist the urge to be closer to her. Because the two of them look truly too similar, I could not help myself…"

Yun Luofeng cast down her eyes and tenderly consoled, "Don't worry, I will figure out a way to let you go back! However, you must realize something, the two of them aren't the same person."

Nangong Yunyi nodded, a smile appearing on his handsome face. "I understand…"

He had become infatuated, but no one could pull him back. Yun Luofeng's appearance was like a rope, pulling him back to shore!

It was at this time that Nangong Qing, who was receiving guests outside, heard the commotion and hurriedly entered.

"Yi'er, what happened?"

Nangong Yunyi looked up and glanced at Nangong Qing with an unruly smile. "Nothing. I was merely settling my friend! Yun Luofeng, you will sit in the first row later."

"Eldest Brother!" Nangong Lan's expression shifted minutely. "Only the members of the Wu Family and the Ou Family have the qualifications to sit in the two seats in the first row."

Nangong Yunyi looked back at her. "Isn't the Wu Family absent? The empty seat is perfect for my friend then!"

Nangong Lan's displeasure was clear on her face. Her seat in this banquet had already fallen to the fifth row. If Yun Luofeng was allowed to sit in the first row, wouldn't it mean Yun Luofeng outshone her?

"Father!" She hurriedly turned to Nangong Qing and opened her mouth, about to say more.

Nangong Yunyi hummed and held the back of his head in a cavalier manner with a stalk of straw held between his lips. "This is my birthday, so I am in charge of the arrangements. If you don't agree, then there's no need to continue holding this birthday banquet. The banquet is over!"

After saying this, he spat away the straw in his mouth and turned to Yun Luofeng. "I don't want to stay at the Nangong Family anymore, I can't even make the arrangements for my friend when she visits. Why should I keep staying here? Yun Luofeng, didn't we say we wanted to travel everywhere? Why don't we use this opportunity to go and explore the world?"

Everyone knew that besides indulging in women, Nangong Yunyi of the Nangong Family was also a prodigal from head to toe! However, the head of the Nangong Family doted on him and pandered to his unreasonable actions.

As expected, Nangong Qing frowned as soon as he heard this and glanced at Nangong Lan in reproach before turning his gaze to Nangong Yunyi. He stated warmly, "This is your birthday banquet, so it should be you making the decisions. You can arrange for her to sit wherever you want her to!"

Hearing this, Nangong Yunyi smiled and winked at Yun Luofeng, as though flaunting his greatness.

"Let's go." He pulled on her shoulder and dragged her toward the first row.

Nangong Qing watched their departing figure with a contemplative look.

"Miss." The maidservant of the Ou Family stomped her feet, indignant. "Nangong Yunyi went too far! He actually allowed that woman to sit with you. Just who is she? How could she have the right to sit in the same row as Miss? A despicable social climber like that woman truly sullies your nobility!"

_How could a woman who was friends with Nangong Yunyi be anything decent?_

_Friends? How could there be a pure friendship between men and women? They were clearly covering up for their immoral behavior._

Ou Ya did not say anything as her cool gaze landed on Yun Luofeng, a cold glint flashing through her eyes.

Any woman would find it hard to accept when she witnessed a man who once pestered her nonstop shift his gaze onto another woman! Even if she did not like that man!

…

"Master." Xiao Mo's unhappy voice was heard from Yun Luofeng's spirit the moment that Yun Luofeng and Nangong Yunyi reached their spot. "Nangong Yunyi's standards are truly questionable. How could he like such a pretentious woman! There aren't any differences between that woman and Nangong Lan of the Nangong Family!"

No matter how low the voice of the Ou Family's maidservant was, it could not escape Xiao Mo's hearing. Hence, when he heard those people insult Yun Luofeng, his lungs nearly exploded from anger.

Little Tree already had his vines extend into the ground and was prepared to use them to kill people. Thankfully, Xiao Mo stopped him in time. Otherwise, the people from the Ou Family would die here!

No matter how much he did not like the people from the Ou Family, he was unwilling to let Nangong Yunyi's birthday feast turn into a blood feast!

Yun Luofeng sipped on some tea. "It's Nangong Yunyi's own business whoever he likes! As his friend, I can assess them, but I can't make a decision for him! No matter how much of a jerk the woman he likes is, it has nothing to do with me."

As a friend, she absolutely could not interfere in the other person's romantic life. It applied in her past life, and the same applied in this life.

"Nangong," Yun Luofeng looked at the man beside him with a raise of her brows, "I feel like this father of yours treats you quite well."

Nangong Yunyi snorted, "He treats me well because I'm his only son! This guy favors males over females! So he's unwilling to pass his position to Nangong Lan regardless of how strong she is."

He paused briefly and continued, "Also, he wanted to have me inherit his position the first day that I came back. However, I was uninterested in his Nangong Family, so I intentionally behaved as prodigal and lecherous! As expected, he temporarily didn't mention the matter of succession upon seeing how useless I was. This isn't a long-term plan though. As soon as I inherit the Nangong Family, Nangong Lan and her cohort won't let me off!"

If he did not purposefully behave like a useless person, Nangong Lan and her mother would not have kept him until now. Perhaps he would have already lost his life! There were times when being a prodigal was also a layer of protection!

"Thankfully, you are here now." Nangong Yunyi's gaze turned to Yun Luofeng. "You've always been stronger than me. I also believe that I will survive as long as you are here!"

"You believe in me that much?"

"Who else would I trust other than you? Yun Luofeng, you are the only one I can trust in this world!"

Yun Luofeng grew silent. She had encountered many enemies during these years, and she currently had a stronger Tianhui Empire waiting for her. If she allowed Nangong Yunyi stay beside her, she would certainly drag him down.

It looked like she had to resolve Nangong Yunyi's problems and leave here as soon as possible!

Ou Ya slowly walked to her seat and gracefully sat down. It was like she was disregarding Yun Luofeng and Nangong Yunyi's existence by not looking at them at all.

A maidservant by her side snorted with contempt on her face. "Miss, there will always be social climbers in this world, using their beauty to entice people! Yet, it is women like Miss relying on their own abilities who deserve people's respect."

"Relying on her own ability?" The corner of Yun Luofeng's lips turned up. "Doesn't she rely on her father?"

"You…" The maidservant's face became angry, and she deeply inhaled, suppressing the fury in her heart before turning her gaze to Nangong Yunyi. "Young Master Nangong, don't you see that this woman is bullying my miss?"

Nangong Yunyi's forehead knitted, and he turned his head, continuing to joke with Yun Luofeng.

The maidservant's face turned more livid. There was no way that she could believe the man who liked to follow Miss around would fall in love with someone else so quickly!

"Xiao Meng." Ou Ya aloofly glanced at her maidservant and expressionlessly said, "This is the Nangong Family, and that girl is also Young Master Nangong's guest, don't be too impudent!"

"Yes, Miss," the maidservant unwillingly answered, lowering her head.

"Father." In the clamorous crowd, Nangong Lan's crisp voice was heard. "For Eldest Brother's birthday, I especially prepared a valuable present for him. I hope Eldest Brother will like it."

She lifted her hand and gently clapped. Immediately, four guards carrying a cage strenuously walked in from outside the courtyard.


	108. Chapter 108

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1071-1080

In an instant, everyone's line of sight gathered onto the cage, including Nangong Qing's.

"What is this? It actually requires a cage to hold it?"

"It looks like the cage keeps shaking, so it should be something alive."

"Alive? Could it be a spirit beast?"

Everyone was incredibly astonished. spirit beasts were difficult to acquire. To be able to tame a spirit beast, a person needed to not only spend energy but also have enough strength.

_Nangong Lan actually gave a spirit beast as a birthday present?_

_It looks like Nangong Lan treats her brother extremely well._

Following Nangong Lan's order, the guards put down the cage and pulled the red cloth from the top of the cage. A gigantic red lion appeared in everyone's view.

The lion was completely blood red and incredibly powerful. However, the innately violent lion was actually docilely lying in the cage, akin to an obedient kitten.

"My goodness, that is the king of the forest, the blood lion! The blood lion is very valuable! Young Master Nangong has received a treasure this time!"

Nangong Lan wore a faint smile. "It took me several months before I could tame this blood lion so that I could give him to Eldest Brother, and Eldest Brother's safety will be protected!"

Nangong Qing glanced at his daughter with complicated emotions flashing through his eyes.

Arguably, Nangong Lan was strong and incomparably outstanding, and handing the Nangong Family to her would be an exceptional choice. Unfortunately, Nangong Lan was a daughter! How could a woman handle this heavy responsibility? Women can only be accessories and could not step above a man!

"Father." Nangong Lan's smile deepened. "Some time ago, Eldest Brother's friend and I had a chance meeting, and we fought over a spirit beast. I imagine she must have known that Eldest Brother liked spirit beasts, so she stole the spirit beast in order to ingratiate herself with Eldest Brother."

Nangong Lan turned to Yun Luofeng. "Miss Yun, did you bring that spirit beast?"

Nangong Yunyi frowned and was about to fly into a rage when a hand extended from the side and tightly pressed on his arm.

The girl lazily leaned against the back of the chair with a wicked smile on her lips. "It looks like the Eldest Miss of the Nangong Family doesn't have a great memory and has forgotten the events from just a few days ago. You should find a physician to treat you as soon as possible."

Nangong Lan's expression remained unchanged with a faint smile. "Miss Yun, what do you mean?"

"First, when we fought over the spirit beast that day, I already mentioned that the spirit beast was a gift for my disciple! Second, I didn't steal the spirit beast, it chose me!"

Her words did not anger Nangong Lan though, and her face retained its smile. "Apologies, I didn't hear those words of yours and thought you wanted to fight over the spirit beast to give it to my brother! However, you can't be held responsible for not considering my brother as important as your disciple in your heart!"

Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes glanced at Nangong Lan before she turned to Nangong Yunyi and dug out a ring from the folds of her clothes, handing it to him.

"This is my present for you. Do you like it?"

_Space ring?_

Haha!

Seeing the present that Yun Luofeng pulled out, some of the people present could not resist laughing out loud.

"Haha, I'm going to die from laughing! She actually pulled out a space ring to give it to Young Master Nangong? That's right, with her status, the most valuable object she can pull out would be a space ring."

"That's right, in the eyes of the ordinary folks, the space ring is a rare treasure. However, to the Nangong Family, they don't lack space rings. She must have been unable to bring out anything decent, so she is using the space ring as a present."

The corner Nangong Lan's lips also raised, mockery apparent on her face.

_A space ring? Someone who would take out a present like this mustn't be anyone of noble status. Father will be able to clearly see the type of people that Nangong Yunyi befriends!_

However, Nangong Qing did not get angry as Nangong Lan imagined and eagerly stared at the ring that Yun Luofeng gave to Nangong Yunyi.

"This ring is the legendary ring that can hold spirit beasts!"

It was a long while before Nangong Qing's quivering voice was heard. Instantly, the people previously ridiculing Yun Luofeng were startled.

_The legendary ring that can hold spirit beasts?_

"This ring is the spirit beast ring?"

"Did this girl guess that Miss Nangong's present was a spirit beast, so she followed her lead and used this ring as a present?"

"The spirit beast ring is valuable indeed, but Miss Nangong's present is more practical, so she has lost to Miss Nangong this time."

As though she did not hear those mocking voices, Yun Luofeng shrugged. "I discovered this ring while I was searching for your present, so I bought it for you while I was at it. See if you like it."

_Her meaning was that this spirit beast ring was not her present for Nangong Yunyi? She only bought it while she was at it?_

Nangong Yunyi recovered his senses and glanced at Yun Luofeng, suddenly understanding something. He wore the ring, and his fingers gently touched the ring. Instantly, a white light beamed from the ring, blinding everyone.

Inside the white light, a blurry figure slowly appeared.

It was a little sable, its entire body white like snow. Its purple tail stood up as its purple eyes, similar to agate, shifted everywhere, terribly quick-witted. There was a pair of wings growing from the sable's back, its feathers clean and spotlessly white like an angel's.

"A little sable?"

Amidst the crowd, someone derisively laughed, "This sable is only good for playing cute at most and can't fight at all! It can't be compared to Miss Nangong's blood lion!"

Nangong Yunyi slowly walked to the front of the sable and dryly said, "To me, nothing can compare to this sable!"

Because this spirit beast was given to him by Yun Luofeng. So, regardless of how strong the blood lion was, its importance could not compare to the sable.

The sable disdainfully glanced at the person who insulted it just now. It lifted its little short legs and elegantly and gracefully walked toward the blood lion trapped inside the cage.

"Roar!" Seeing the approaching sable, the blood lion roared in warning, its voice carrying an imperceptible trembling quality that no one could hear.

"Miss Nangong, release your blood lion and put the sable in its place!" the person continued to sneer, evidently disregarding the adorable sable.

The sable hummed and slowly reached the blood lion. It lifted its head and haughtily looked down on the blood lion.

The blood lion finally felt fear, and its enormous body hurriedly backed up a few steps. It was intensely shaking, as though the harmless looking sable was some fierce wild beast.

Seeing this, the people, who were once full of ridicule, instantly felt their words stuck in their throats, their face completely stunned.

Did they see something wrong? The powerful and strong blood lion was afraid of a little sable?

"The winged, purple-tailed sable!" Nangong Qing's voice grew more emotional. "This is the rare spirit beast, the winged, purple-tailed sable! And this sable's strength should be at the god-level spirit beast realm!"

At this moment, everyone's expression was very vibrant. It was as though their faces were dyed a mixture of cyan and purple.

Nangong Yunyi guffawed and placed his hand on Yun Luofeng's shoulder. "Yun Luofeng, you're truly generous. I only had asked you to give me a sky-level spirit beast, but you actually gave me such a giant surprise."

Compared to Yun Luofeng's purple-tailed sable, what did the blood lion amount to?

Nangong Lan's eyes flickered, and she walked toward Yun Luofeng with a smile. "Miss Yun, no wonder you are Eldest Brother's best friend. I am convinced about my loss this time! Can Miss Yun tell me where you captured this purple-tailed sable? I would also like to try my luck."

"I think you are better off saving your blood lion first," Yun Luofeng said with a light chuckle.

Nangong Lan's expression abruptly changed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your blood lion is extremely poisoned and won't live long."

Ever since the blood lion was brought here, Yun Luofeng had noticed its peculiarity. This blood lion was not truly tamed and was poisoned instead! The poison caused it to be devoid of energy and it could only lie in the cage and wait for death.

Its roar toward the sable was also lacking in strength, so it was apparent that it was almost beyond saving.

"Moreover…" Yun Luofeng paused. "This poison makes the blood lion devoid of strength right now, but it won't be long before it becomes strangely ferocious. Whoever approaches it will be bitten to death by it!"

Nangong Lan's face drained of color, and she tried her best to suppress the anxiety in her head as she shakily said, "What do you mean? Does someone want to harm my Nangong Family? But my Nangong Family has never antagonized anyone, so why would they borrow my hand to harm someone of my Nangong Family?"

After Nangong Lan spoke, everyone agreed one after another.

"That's right! Who would have the guts to act against the Nangong Family?"

"There are many physicians present, but no one noticed this. What does a little girl like you know?"

Hearing their words, Nangong Yunyi's expression became more displeased, and he snorted, "Your inability to discover anything means you are unskilled and useless!"

"We are useless?" An elderly man grew intensely furious. "Young Master Nangong, we didn't bother with you because we are in front of Master Nangong! But you would slander us like that? Yes, we are unskilled and can't see anything. However, I have long since heard that Miss Ou Ya of the Ou Family has mastered medicine at a young age and even many masters who have been renowned for years recognize their inadequacy. Miss Ou Ya just happens to be here now, so why don't we invite her to take a look?"

In a flash, many gazes fell on Ou Ya.

Ou Ya put down the chopsticks in her hands and slowly stood up. Her movement was graceful, and an air of nobility surrounded her. "Out of respect for the Nangong Family, I will help to see if this spirit beast is truly poisoned."

In front of everyone, Ou Ya walked to the front of the blood lion's cage and knelt down, carefully observing the blood lion inside the cage.

A moment later, she stood up and shook her head. "This spirit beast is very healthy and doesn't have any illness!"

Turmoil took over the crowd, and mocking words shot toward Yun Luofeng like knives once again.

"We already said that there wasn't anything wrong. Now that Miss Ou Ya says this as well, what else do you have to say? Could it be that the other physicians along with me can't compare to you alone?"

Yun Luofeng slightly smiled and looked up at Ou Ya. "Have you heard of rabies?"

Ou Ya nodded. "Rabies is an incurable terminal disease. Any spirit beasts who catch this disease must be killed!"

"And the symptoms of rabies?" Yun Luofeng continued to ask.

Ou Ya was silent for a moment. "Spirit beasts who catch this disease won't have any symptoms in its early stages but will suddenly go mad in the later stages and be extremely terrified of wind and water! If they are met with these two objects, they will go crazy and attack humans."

"It's not that the early stages of rabies don't have symptoms, it's that you can't observe them." Yun Luofeng wickedly smiled. "Also, if you are met with a spirit beast who caught rabies, and you collect its saliva and mix it with other herbs, it will produce a toxic poison! It's obvious that this blood lion was poisoned by that!"

Ou Ya was startled. "The early stages of rabies have symptoms? I have never heard of this!"

Hearing this, the other people all hastily agreed.

"Miss Ou Ya isn't the only one, we also have never heard of this! You must be making things up, Family Head, you must not believe this woman!"

Yun Luofeng indifferently glanced at the elderly man who spoke. "Your lack of knowledge means you are ignorant!"

"You…" The elderly man turned livid with anger. "You actually dared to say I'm ignorant? Let me tell you, I already joined the Physician Tower a few days ago. The various medical texts inside the Physician Tower don't have records of these symptoms either, so even if you invited the Tower Master of the Physician Tower here, she would also think you are sprouting nonsense!"

_The Physician Tower?_

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "It looks like entry to the Physician Tower must be stricter and can't allow some people to enter as they please."

The old man sneered. "I entered the Physician Tower based on my own strength! If you are really medically inclined, why can't you even enter the Tower? This merely proves that you are nothing but a swindler!"

Yun Luofeng did not say anything more to the old man and turned to Nangong Yunyi. "Go and bring a bowl of clear water here."

Nangong Yunyi understood Yun Luofeng's following course of action and nodded, hurriedly walking out of the banquet hall.

Before he left, he subconsciously glanced at Nangong Lan. If this blood lion was really poisoned, then it meant that Nangong Lan would not let him off even if he was a useless prodigal!

A moment later, Nangong Yunyi walked in holding a tub of water. He silently walked to the cage and poured the water onto the blood lion's head.

Absolute silence dawned on the entire banquet hall. Everyone stared at the cage without blinking, and no one discovered Nangong Lan's ghastly pale face.

"ROAR!"

The contact with water appeared to have worsened the condition of the blood lion. He madly banged against the cage. His previously gentle eyes turned abnormally ferocious, his pupils completely blood red.

Inside the banquet hall, there was no other noise besides the sound of the blood lion banging against the cage.

Everyone maintained their silence in unity, their gaze going from its initial astonishment to turmoil.

The blood lion really went mad, and Yun Luofeng spoke the truth! How laughable it was that they were ridiculing her just now!

Recalling the things they said, they wanted nothing more than to find a hole to burrow themselves into. It would be better than humiliating themselves here!

Ou Ya's expression darkened, and she tightly clenched her fists. Her eyes swept toward Yun Luofeng with a frosty glint.

She lost to someone the same age as her… This was a humiliation that she had never suffered before in her entire life! One day, she would make Yun Luofeng pay with interest.

"Who was it? Who poisoned my blood lion?"

Suddenly, a furious bellow was heard from Nangong Lan. She swiftly walked to Nangong Yunyi with two tracks of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Eldest Brother, I've let you down! I didn't look after the blood lion well and allowed others to have a chance to exploit it. Don't worry, I will certainly find out who wanted to harm you and seek justice for you!"

Her tear-stained appearance made everyone unable to link her to the culprit.

Nangong Qing's face darkened as he coldly stated, "Lan'er, not many people can come into contact with your spirit beast. How come you had no clue someone poisoned it?"

Nangong Lan shook her head. "I also don't know what happened. In my view, it's impossible for anyone to have been able to come into contact with the spirit beast. Father, you must investigate the truth and avenge Eldest Brother!"

"Family Head." The elders of the Family could not continue watching and spoke up, "Miss had good intentions. Who knew she would be used by someone else? Perhaps the one who that person wanted to harm was Miss but didn't know Miss wanted to give the blood lion to someone else."

"Family Head, Miss was also a victim. Don't blame her. Her feelings toward Eldest Young Master are very sincere, so she feels sadder than anyone about this matter."

Nangong Qing's face slowly eased. "Lan'er, leave for now. I hope you can discover the truth soon. Otherwise, don't blame Father for not recognizing you as my daughter!"

Nangong Lan lowered her head, her hands that hung beside her tightly clenching. "Yes, Father. This daughter will do as you order."

After saying this, she looked up. Her sight appeared to accidentally dart past Yun Luofeng's face before she turned around to walk out.

The moment she turned around, the hatred in her eyes could not be hidden anymore and revealed itself. Viciousness permeated her eyes.

"Yi'er." Nangong Qing looked at Nangong Yunyi with a faint smile and said with a gentle tone, "You've been frightened. Go and rest with your friend first. Father will handle this matter for you."

Nangong Yunyi nodded and was about to turn around to leave when Yun Luofeng's voice was suddenly heard beside him.

"Nangong, this is at least someone's birthday present for you, isn't it a pity if you don't take it?"

Nangong Yunyi paused his steps and blinked. "But it's been poisoned. It won't acknowledge me even if I retain it."

"Wait a moment for me."

Yun Luofeng slowly walked toward the blood lion. A few silver needles appeared in her hand and rapidly entered the spirit beast's body. The originally restless blood lion abruptly calmed and silently stood inside the cage, unmoving.

"Use plague flower, blood spirit herb, golden ginseng, heaven's will fruit, and a drop of fresh blood from this blood lion to boil a decoction. Feed it to him for three continuous days, and he will recover."

Those words were directed at Nangong Qing. After saying this, she walked toward Nangong Yunyi with upturned lips. "It's late. I should leave."

"Let me send you off."

"No need." Yun Luofeng shook her head. "Nangong, with these two spirit beasts' protection, your safety won't be a concern anymore."

After saying this, she gradually disappeared in the night without a second look back.

The next day, daybreak

On the first level of the Physician Tower, many physicians stood in the spacious main hall, looking at each other blankly. They evidently did not know why Qing Mu gathered them here so anxiously.

No one noticed a snow-white figure in the corner. The girl languidly leaned against the wall behind her and observed the various physicians inside the hall with a smile on her lips.

It was at this time that an elderly man finally noticed Yun Luofeng's existence and called out in shock, "It's you!"

Yun Luofeng looked over and suddenly started laughing. Would this be considered an inevitable clash between enemies?

The gray-robed old man in front of her was the physician who mocked her last night at the Nangong Family.

"So, it turns out you've already joined the Physician Tower." The old man snorted. "No wonder you were so confident yesterday. However, only a night has passed, so it's still unknown whether the prescription you gave to the head of the Nangong Family will be useful."

The old man's voice attracted everyone. When the people who saw Yun Luofeng before in front of the Physician Tower heard their dispute, an astonished expression unconsciously appeared on their face, and they sympathetically glanced at the old man.

They did not know about the relationship between Yun Luofeng and the Physician Tower, but they could easily see Great Master Qing Mu's respect towards her.

Yet, this old man actually dared to speak to her like that?

The elderly man did not notice those sympathetic gazes and continued to haughtily say, "Little girl, if you know what's good for you, you should apologize to me. After all, with my medical skill, I can at least become a clerk in this Physician Tower! Perhaps you will work under me at that time, so if you apologize to me, I might even promote you!"

"You are blocking my sight." Yun Luofeng raised her brows. "Move over."

"What did you say?" The elderly man turned indignant. "Someone as ungrateful as you, I absolutely won't let you off when you end up in my grasp later!"

"Later? No, no"—Yun Luofeng shook her head—"we won't have a later."

As she said this, the cyan-robed Qing Mu appeared in his sight. He hurriedly returned to his original spot and boastfully peered at Yun Luofeng.

"Everyone," Qing Mu dryly coughed, "many people have been guessing the identity of the Tower Master of our Physician Tower over these few days! Because it was merely registration earlier, and the Tower Master is fairly busy, she didn't appear. This time, since registration has basically ended, the Tower Master will personally come to announce a few matters!"

_The Tower Master?_

Excitement flooded everyone's eyes. They would like to know whether the legendary Tower Master was as formidable as legend said.

"Great Master Qing Mu, when will the Tower Master show up?" a youth hastily asked, suppressing the eagerness in his heart.

Qing Mu was taken aback briefly before saying, "Isn't the Tower Master already here? What? Didn't she identify herself?"

After saying this, his gaze turned to Yun Luofeng.

As a result, everyone's line of sight followed him and landed on Yun Luofeng.

The gray-robed old man was shocked. His mind temporarily could not make the connection, and he had no clue why Great Master Qing Mu's gaze would turn to Yun Luofeng. Just as his face filled with astonishment, the figure in clothes whiter than snow floated pass him and slowly walked onto the stage toward Qing Mu.

The girl's fine black hair fluttered up, showcasing her in a thousand magnificent ways. Wickedness slipped through her lazy smile as her eyes, dark as the abyss, leisurely swept over everyone. Boldness and confidence permeated every pore of her face, so brilliant that no one could look away.

The gray-robed old man's mind exploded as he looked at the girl standing beside Qing Mu, stupefied. His expression was truly entertaining in all sorts of ways!

"Qing Mu." Yun Luofeng extended her hand toward Qing Mu, a harsh emotion flashing through her nefarious features.

Qing Mu understood her intention and handed a stack of information to her.

After accepting it, Yun Luofeng started looking it over, a faint smile appearing on her lips. "Lin You became famous at age 12, but he found his old mother to be a burden after he became famous, so he discarded her! For power, he did not hesitate to latch onto the eldest miss of a city master's household and obtained her affections through tricks. However, after his own power surpassed the City Master's Estate, he immediately wrote a repudiation letter and repudiated his wife and abandoned his children!"

Yun Luofeng rearranged the documents back into its original stack and wickedly looked at the pale-faced elderly man with a small smile. "Last night, you claimed that your talent was exceptional and even the Physician Tower would fight to obtain you. Just now, you also claimed you will become a clerk after entering the Physician Tower! However, why in the world would my Physician Tower retain someone like you who would cast away his family for power?!"

The gray-robed old man's face turned paler as he stared at Yun Luofeng with frightened eyes.

The people of the Physician Tower actually investigated his background to such detail in such a short amount of time? What were the origins of the Physician Tower?

"You… just who are you?" Even now, the man still did not dare to believe that the girl he ridiculed would be the legendary Tower Master of the Physician Tower!

Yun Luofeng coldly glanced at the old man. "The Physician Tower was established by me, who do you think I am?"

_Boom!_

The old man jolted, as though lightning struck across a clear sky, and he staggered back a few steps. At first, he threatened Yun Luofeng and said she must apologize if she wanted to keep her livelihood inside the Physician Tower. Who would have thought that this girl would be the Tower Master of the Physician Tower?

Recalling the words that he just said, he wished nothing more than to smash his head into a wall and die. It would be better than humiliating himself here.

"Originally, I did not set up any barriers, and any physician could enter, but it looks like this system is unsuitable!" Yun Luofeng coldly watched the old man with a slight upturn of her lips. "Qing Mu, pay attention from now on. For anyone who wants to enter the Physician Tower, you must investigate their character first. My Physician Tower won't accept anyone whose character doesn't pass the examination."

Qing Mu nodded. "What about Lin You then…"

"Kick him out!" Yun Luofeng's smile served as a contrast to her merciless words.

Lin You's expression drastically changed, and he angrily bellowed, "My medical skills are incredibly well-known on this continent! You seriously want to kick me out? If I leave, it will be your Physician Tower's greatest loss!"

Towards the end, his voice turned louder, and his spit flew everywhere due to his emotional state.

"Apologies, I don't think you will be a loss to my Physician Tower." Yun Luofeng's eyes were smiling. "Moreover, if I wanted talented physicians, I can train them with my Physician Tower's resources. You are of no importance."

Seeing how Lin You did not leave the Physician Tower despite his increasingly livid face, Qing Mu's brows knitted, and he looked at the guard standing on the side. "Toss this old man out. The Physician Tower will refuse his entry from now on!"

"No! You can't do this!" Lin You stumbled a few steps back. He did not have time to struggle before he was carted off by the two guards and ruthlessly tossed out. With a bang, his body heavily landed outside the door.

The citizens of the East District curiously peered at him. Their gazes turned Lin You's expression more unsightly. He slapped his pants and stood up from the ground, fiercely glaring at the people inside the Physician Tower.

"You will certainly regret losing me!" After saying this, he left without a backward glance.

Inside the Physician Tower, it was completely silent, so quiet that the drop of a needle could be heard. No one dared to take a deep breath, and they all carefully observed the current situation.

"Since you've already joined the Physician Tower, you will be my people from now on!" Yun Luofeng's spirited features were arrogant and domineering. "I only have a few requests for you. First, you can't betray the Physician Tower in your lifetime. Second, none of the medical texts of the Physician Tower can be leaked. Third… no matter where you go in the future, as long as the Physician Tower summons you, you must rush back here even if you are thousands of miles away. Can you do this?"

"We can!"

Everyone's vigorous voice echoed inside the Physician Tower.

She did not make them lay down their life for the Physician Tower, nor did she restrict their freedom. She merely raised these three conditions.

"Great!" Yun Luofeng's eyes were as dark as the abyss, and her gorgeous face had a smile. Her voice was as domineering as usual as she said, "As long as you are willing to abide by these three conditions, then no matter what big trouble you encounter, the Physician Tower absolutely won't stand by without doing anything!"

The crowd silenced once more, and everyone unblinkingly watched Yun Luofeng. Within all the factions, how many people were willing to help their subordinates resolve their troubles? Yet, Yun Luofeng gave them a promise like this.

Undoubtedly, this promise stirred people's heart.

"As a member of the Physician Tower, you can enjoy all of the benefits within the Physician Tower. The aforementioned condition is that you must exchange for these benefits with medicinal ingredients! Also, there will be an assessment every month. Those who pass the assessment can step into the next level of the Physician Tower. The higher the level, the more benefits you will enjoy."

"Just now, Lin You claimed that he would certainly be a higher up upon coming to the Physician Tower with his strength and fame. In truth, his words were gravely mistaken. Inside the Physician Tower, everyone is equal, and everyone's opportunity is equal. I don't care how famous you were before or how strong you are, everyone who wants to advance to the next level must pass the assessment!"

The girl's voice did not have her previous languid quality and easily enticed everyone's hearts.

She said that everyone's opportunity was equal? In other words, anyone could climb into the position of a higher up?

"The assessment of the Physician Tower doesn't only appraise your ability but also your character! How could someone traitorous like Lin You be worthy of becoming a higher up of the Physician Tower? This is why I said your chances are all equal!

She did not mind the existing strength of these people because she had the ability to raise the strength of the less talented people.

"Also…" Yun Luofeng swept her eyes over everyone with raised brows. "As a benefit for being a member of the Physician Tower, I will give every one of you a spirit beast!"

_A spirit beast?_

Her words stunned everyone, and their breathing quickened as they looked at her.

While anticipation filled their eyes, Yun Luofeng already summoned the spirit beasts she was going to give them.

Everyone was stupefied when they saw the gold-seeking hamsters that filled the entire first level of the Physician Tower.

"This is… the gold-seeking hamster?"

The gold-seeking hamster's strength had always been very low, and the spirit beast that the Tower Master planned to give them was the gold-seeking hamster?

"No, hold on, the strength of these gold-seeking hamsters is… sky-level spirit cultivator?

Sky-level spirit cultivator?

How could that be possible?! Gold-seeking hamsters normally couldn't achieve that high of an accomplishment in their whole life, so how could these gold-seeking hamsters be sky-level cultivators?

Those who were unwilling to believe it hastily released their spirit energy to detect the hamsters' strength. After they obtained the results, their face went from their initial shock to amazement.

"These are really sky-level gold-seeking hamsters? My goodness, am I dreaming?"

"The Tower Master just said that she will give these sky-level gold-seeking hamsters to us?"

Everyone unconsciously held their breath, excitement accumulating in their eyes.

"These gold-seeking hamsters are, indeed, the spirit beasts that I will give you, but…" Yun Luofeng paused briefly before continuing, "I will tell you outright that these gold-seeking hamsters have another purpose besides protecting your safety. It is to monitor you!"

The clamorous crowd grew silent due to her words, and everyone looked at Yun Luofeng with incomprehension.

The gold-seeking hamsters' purpose was to monitor them? But since such a purpose existed, why would Yun Luofeng honestly tell them to their face?

"You have all seen the items stored inside the Physician Tower. If it were you, would you hand these medical texts to other people without worry?" Yun Luofeng faintly smiled. "As long as you don't betray the Physician Tower and sell these medical texts to other people, then the monitoring of the gold-seeking hamsters will lose its purpose, and they will only serve to protect you! However, if I learn of someone betraying us…"

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes, a dangerous glint flashing through her dark eyes. "Then I will make you regret joining my Physician Tower!"

_Bang!_

Yun Luofeng's hand harshly slammed on the table beside her. The whole table turned into powder under her strength, scattering in the air.

Her actions completely frightened everyone. They swallowed and all simultaneously knelt down, as though they had planned it ahead of time. U. b l. com

They raised their second and middle fingers and staunchly swore, "We absolutely won't betray the Physician Tower and spread the medical texts to outsiders!"

"Great. I hope you can abide by your promise." Yun Luofeng retracted her hand, faintly smiling. "Don't challenge my temper! The consequences… are not something you can withstand!"

This is the so-called bestowing of kindness and threat at once! She would give them the most valuable present but would also make them understand the price of betraying her at the same time!

As long as they do not betray the Physician Tower, then she will certainly fiercely protect them to the fullest! Once they betray her, she will make them fall from heaven to hell.

"Qing Mu, distribute the tokens to them," Yun Luofeng leisurely uttered.

Qing Mu nodded and took out the tokens from his space ring.

"These tokens are exclusive to our Physician Tower. You are all only on the first level currently, so the token has a 'one' written on it. After you pass the assessment and advance to the second level, I will redistribute new tokens to you." Qing Mu explained with a faint smile. "Also, this token has another effect. Holding the token while you cultivate will increase the speed of your cultivation. It is only when you become strong that our Physician Tower will also become more formidable."

At this current moment, Yun Luofeng would not have anticipated that a few years later, the tokens of the Physician Tower would become the emblem of a physician's level. The people with a first level token would represent a grade one physician. People without a token that was at least grade three would find it embarrassing to call themselves a physician.

After the tokens were distributed, Yun Luofeng glanced at Qing Mu and languidly said, "Qing Mu, follow me."

"Alright."

Yun Luofeng turned around and left upon hearing Qing Mu's response, and he followed her without any hesitation.

Inside the room, Yun Luofeng entered and sat on a chair. She raised a cup of tea and lightly sipped before saying, "Send someone to follow Lin You. He shouldn't have left the West District yet."

Qing Mu was startled. "Tower Master, are you suspecting Lin You of being a threat to our Physician Tower?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "Do you think only the Wu Family sent someone here after the giant disturbance that the Physician Tower caused? I have determined that Lin You must be connected to the Ou Family."

Qing Mu narrowed his eyes. "The Ou Family? Tower Master, why do you think it's the Ou Family instead of the Nangong Family?"

Yun Luofeng started chuckling. "Because I know the Young Master of the Nangong Family, and Nangong typically has loose lips, so if he was sent by the Nangong Family I would have certainly heard it from him."

"Alright." Qing Mu fiercely nodded. "I will send someone to follow Lin You right now!" U. . by

A Wu Family, an Ou Family… It appears that the commotion of the Physician Tower had attracted quite a few people.

…

Outside of the West District, in the middle of a deserted mountain, Lin You was anxiously looking around, as though searching for something. Suddenly, a green figure descended from the sky and landed on the ground.

When he saw the figure, joy entered Lin You's face. "Miss Wuying, you're finally here."

Wuying coldly watched Lin You. "How is the progress of the task that my lord assigned you?"

Lin You lowered his head with guilt in his eyes. "Apologies, Miss Wuying, I was unable to enter the Physician Tower."

"Why?" Wuying's gaze turned chillier. "I heard that you can enter the Physician Tower for certain as long as you want to join. How come you couldn't enter?"

"About this…" Lin You wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Previously, the Tower Master of the Physician Tower had a dispute with me due to medicine. When I saw she did not understand some parts of medicine, I kindly gave her a few pointers. Who knew she wouldn't appreciate it at all and even reprimanded me severely?! But who would have thought that she would be the Tower Master of the Physician Tower? Those people's medical skills are completely inadequate and can't compare to our lord's. She merely acquired a few medical texts out of luck and is using it to deceive and swindle people."

Lin You did not dare to speak the true reason at all and could only shove all the blame to Yun Luofeng with a few additional juicy details. Otherwise, if these people learned that he could not enter the Physician Tower due to his arrogance and conceit, they definitely would not let him off easily!

"Follow me then. My lord is still waiting for you." Wuying coldly glanced at Lin You and turned around, heading deeper into the forest.

Lin You finally relaxed. If he did not want to join them, he would not risk entering the Physician Tower. Who knew he would have provoked Yun Luofeng before even entering…

"Humph!" Lin You snorted. "A tiny Physician Tower would dare to be so insolent! Losing me is absolutely your loss. As for me… without the Physician Tower, I still have a better faction waiting for me."

After saying this, he hastily chased after Wuying…

Lin You evidently did not realize that a shadow was hiding inside the forest and secretly observing everything.

It was not until they left that the person turned around and disappeared into the forest.

When Yun Luofeng received the guard's report, she grew silent for a moment. "It looks like there are other factions keeping an eye on the Physician Tower besides the Nangong Family and the Ou Family. I simply wonder about the origins of this faction."


	109. Chapter 109

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1081-1090

Qing Mu glanced at Yun Luofeng. "Tower Master, I think that there will still be spies among the physicians who joined Physician Tower. Should we find a way to lure them out?"

"Lure them out?" The corner of Yun Luofeng's turned up. "Don't you think that's too troublesome?"

"Um…" Qing Mu was startled. "It would be harmful to the Physician Tower if we don't lure them out."

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against the back of her chair with a bewitching smile. "It doesn't need to be that troublesome! There is a more convenient way to dispel their intention to harm the Physician Tower."

"What way?"

"This method is very simple, and that is… to make the Wu Family and Ou Family cease to exist! Or turn them into our own tool."

Qing Mu was completely dumbfounded.

Luring out a spy was troublesome? So she will eliminate the origin of these spies? Who else besides her would say something so domineering in this world?

Qing Mu subconsciously wiped the cold sweat on his forehead. "Tower Master, isn't this more troublesome?"

"Qing Mu," Yun Luofeng looked up and stared at him, "You have to understand that if you kill a spy, another spy will come. The best solution is to become powerful! On a continent that reveres strength, as long as you possess a strong enough power, who would dare to plot against you?"

Qing Mu grew silent.

Yun Luofeng was right. The only permanent solution was to become formidable! Spies could never be completely cleared. It was only when the Physician Tower was so strong that people would not plot against it that spies would stop appearing!

"I'm tired." Yun Luofeng lazily stretched. "You're excused."

Qing Mu wryly chuckled with helplessness. Perhaps he was truly old, he could not see through a matter as well as a youngster.

Shooting one last glance at the fatigued Yun Luofeng, Qing Mu turned around and walked out, cautiously closing the door.

After he left, Yun Luofeng suddenly opened her eyes. Through the veil covering the window, she looked at the clear blue sky. "Yun Xiao, wait for me. I will use the quickest speed to become stronger and trace your steps!"

…

On another continent, maple leaves wildly danced in the air. Blood dyed the entire forest red and lustrously stood out in the midst of the vibrant rain of leaves.

A countless number of people stood in the forest, encircling a man.

The man was handsome with chiseled looks. His black robes fluttered in the wild winds, making him appear aloof and domineering. His dark and deep eyes slowly swept across the people around him, and his imposing killing intent rushed out.

Fierce winds abruptly surged again, drawing in the fallen leaves. The leaves turned into an innumerable amount of sharp, long swords and pierced into the throats of the enemies in an instant, snuffing out their lives.

The expressions of the leading old men all drastically changed, and their gaze toward the man filled with caution and fear. Even so, they did not back up or get terrified by the man's powerful aura.

"Ghost Emperor! You should be sentenced to death since you killed so many people!" The old man suppressed the panic festering in his heart and said, "However, I will bear your youth and ignorance in mind and am willing to spare your life. Hand the Void Mirror over, and I will spare your life!"

"Cough, cough!"

Qin Yuan coughed and climbed up from the ground, his complexion revealing his weakness. After hearing the old man's shameless words, he could not help but snort and sneer, "Those people died in my master's hands because they were trying to steal the Void Mirror. Why can't my master kill them? Aren't you also here to steal the treasure? So how could you have the nerve to say such pompous words!"

"The Void Mirror belonged to us to begin with. This is simply returning the item to the original owner!" The old man snorted. "Hence, those people he killed were all innocent, and only he is extremely sinful."

"Haha!" Qin Yuan could not resist bursting into laughter. "You have spoken the most shameless words I have ever heard in my life! What do you mean the Void Mirror was yours to begin with? The Void Mirror was possessed by a man named Void thousands of years ago. It was because my master accidentally entered Void's tomb that he discovered the Void Mirror! Don't tell me Void is your ancestor! But I heard that Void was a eunuch!"

The old man wiped the cold sweat from his face, and his expression was quite unsightly. His eyes swirled a few times before he said, "My ancestor is related to Void indeed! So the Void Mirror must go to me!"

His ancestor was related to Void? How could that be? He was merely trying to find a righteous reason to obtain the Void Mirror.

It was every man for himself, or the heavens and earth will destroy you!

_Boom!_

Just as the elderly man wanted to continue to frighten the man, he saw that man act. That man did not say anything from start to end. Perhaps it was because these people were not worth his words.

However, when he raised his hand, the wind around them abruptly became fierce like sharp blades, invisibly killing people.

Panic surfaced in the old man's eyes. He wanted to dodge those winds at all costs, but regardless of how quick he was, could he win against the winds around him? Within moments, all the people present were sliced into countless pieces by the intense wind blades.

"Qin Yuan." The man pulled out a mirror from his lapels and handed it to Qin Yuan as he said expressionlessly, "Make a trip to the Land of No Return and give this to Feng'er."

Qin Yuan accepted the Void Mirror and reverently stated, "Yes, my lord."

He understood that Mistress was the reason that his master wanted to obtain the Void Mirror at the risk of his life!

"After you go, you don't need to come back. Stay by her side and ensure her safety. As for the people pursuing the Void Mirror, I will eliminate them all." The man's voice was aloof and emotionless, but it caused Qin Yuan to suddenly shudder.

This time, carnage would descend on this continent. Anyone who knew that his master possessed the Void Mirror would be eliminated by him without fail. Simply because… he was not willing to bring any danger to Mistress.

Qin Yuan cupped his fists in respect and shot a final glance at the silhouette of the man's cold and determined back before he turned around and headed the other direction.

Yun Xiao looked back at the direction that Qin Yuan disappeared before looking up at the azure sky, his lips rising with a faint curve.

"With the Void Mirror, your strength will grow faster. As for me, I will conquer this world for you and gift it to you myself!"

…

The current Yun Luofeng had no idea about the events that occurred around Yun Xiao and naturally did not know that for her, he had become the public enemy of the entire continent.

Inside the courtyard, autumn leaves drifted in the sky. On top of the artificial mountain, Yun Luofeng's legs swung back and forth, her posture languid and wicked. Her hands held an invitation, and an enigmatic smile was on her lips.

"Master, why did the Ou Family seek you out?" Lin Ruobai blinked, her eyes full of confusion.

Yun Luofeng smiled. "Last time, I made Ou Ya lose face at Nangong's birthday banquet. She must want to regain her reputation this time, which is why she invited me to join her gathering."

Lin Ruobai turned indignant. "Master, I didn't go with you to the Nangong Family last time, so I must follow you to the gathering this time! I would like to see who would dare to bully my master!"

As soon as she thought of the treatment that Yun Luofeng suffered at the birthday banquet, Lin Ruobai would clench her teeth in anger.

Yun Luofeng lightly narrowed her eyes. "Since Ou Ya wants to humiliate me, she will definitely invite Nangong to go too! So I want to use today's events to strengthen Nangong's name!"

Lin Ruobai furiously nodded and hooked her arm around Yun Luofeng's shoulder, gleefully saying, "Master, bring me too! I will go and vent your anger for you."

"Great, then go make the preparations first, and we will depart tonight." Yun Luofeng lazily stretched and leaned against the artificial mountain, a minute smile appearing on her bewitching face. "It looks like we must solve the matters here as soon as possible before we can leave and raise our strength without worry…"

…

It was a dark night. At the riverfront of the Huai River, there was a luxurious cruise. Harmonious and pleasing music reverberated on the river bank, and conversations from handsome youths drifted from inside the cruise.

However, it was not long before those voices were abruptly halted, and everyone turned to look at the male and two females who appeared at the entrance.

The man was handsome with straight brows and shining eyes. His long, lush green robe made his already young face appear younger. However, the smile on the man's lips had a hint of roguish air, making him resemble a ruffian more than a son of nobility.

The girl standing beside the man was extraordinarily beautiful and radiantly magnificent, and her clothes were whiter than snow, so beautiful that it caused people to forget to breathe.

The sight of the two of them standing together made people feel like it was a fresh flower being stuck into a pile of manure. It was truly a great pity!

Of course, there was also another little girl beside the white-robed girl. The girl was young and adorable, and her two eye teeth showed whenever she smiled. Her innocent face had a brilliant smile that unconsciously caused people to feel happy.

"Miss Ou Ya, these two are…"

They did not ask Nangong Yunyi. After all, who in Endless City didn't know about Nangong Yunyi? What made them curious was the identity of the two girls beside Nangong Yunyi.

However, one of the people who went to Nangong Yunyi's birthday banquet recognized Yun Luofeng and was astonished.

Ou Ya lightly smiled. "Allow me to introduce them to you all. This girl's medical talent is superb and even I can't compare to her! Hence, I gathered everyone here today to give you a chance. If you have any hidden illness, this girl will treat you."

Ou Ya's smile was graceful, and her every frown and smile entranced people's mind. Although Ou Ya was not as beautiful as Nangong Lan, her person carried an attraction that made people want to be close to her. Perhaps this was the origin of her charm.

"Is what Miss Ou Ya said true?"

"Her medical skill is more talented than Miss Ou Ya's? Could this girl be the most talented in Endless City? How come I have never heard of her before?"

"I never expected Miss Ou Ya to be put so much effort into us. I do have a hidden illness. If it can be treated this time, all of the credit goes to Miss Ou Ya, and I will remember this gratitude for as long as I live!"

Look at this! Although the physician was Yun Luofeng, all the credit belonged to Ou Ya. She did not do anything and even wanted to use this to trouble Yun Luofeng, but she became the person that everyone thanked in the end.

"When did my master agree to treat people?" Lin Ruobai unhappily asked with a snort.

Ou Ya's gaze turned to Yun Luofeng and her company. "Miss Yun, the Families of these people are very powerful within Endless City, and some are only beneath our three great Families. I did this because first, I wanted to help them solve their difficulties, and second, I wanted you to acquire their favor. If you save them, they will certainly be extremely grateful to you! From now on, it will be easy for you to do business inside Endless City."

These people were specially invited here by her, and some even have extensively complicated illnesses. If Yun Luofeng couldn't cure these people, then she can use other people's mouths to harshly humiliate her! And if she can cure them… then these people will definitely thank her and be on the same side as the Ou Family from now on.

Whether Yun Luofeng would reject her was not in her considerations. After all, she would need to have guts to reject so many handsome and talented youths from noble Families!

Yun Luofeng glanced at Ou Ya. "Should I save them and then let them thank you? Do you think I would do a task so arduous and thankless?"

A faint smile appeared on Ou Ya's face. "Miss Yun, you've misunderstood me. I only know you have extraordinary medical skills, which is why I wanted to help them. It's not that I wanted to acquire their favor. Moreover, the one who saved them is you, so the one who acquires their favor will also be you!"

"Apologies, I decline to treat them! Nangong, Xiao Bai, let's go!" After leaving those words behind, Yun Luofeng turned around, wanting to leave.

"Hold on!" Anxiety appeared in Ou Ya's expression. "Miss Yun, just what do you want in order to save them?"

Yun Luofeng's steps paused, and she looked back at Ou Ya with a grin. "Are you willing to do anything as long as I save them?"

Ou Ya was startled, and struggle flickered through her eyes. Over the past years, the relationship between the three great Families has become more and more tumultuous, and the great Families all did their utmost to recruit other factions and expand the power in their hands. This was her purpose for coming here. So, she must agree no matter what!

"Yes, I'm agreeable to anything!"

As expected, gratefulness entered the youths' faces upon hearing Ou Ya's words.

"Then alright," Yun Luofeng raised her brows, "If you marry Nangong, I will save them!"

_Swish!_

Ou Ya's face abruptly turned white!

She was very confident in her attributes, but if she really married Nangong Yunyi, it would be the same as ruining her whole life. How could she use those attributes to seek an outstanding husband then? She must sell herself for the Ou Family!

"Miss Yun, can you change the terms?" Ou Ya bit her lips. "Even if you want to demand money from our Ou Family, I'm willing to pay!"

Yun Luofeng chuckled. "You previously said that you could accept any terms for the sake of saving them! Are you backing out now? I'm not interested in your Ou Family's wealth and treasures! I only want you to marry Nangong."

No matter how wealthy the Ou Family was, they were not as wealthy as her currently! The Physician Tower was especially the most valuable asset in her possession! As long as the Physician Tower was established, then countless medicinal ingredients would end up in her hands, and all of those ingredients would have an exorbitant price if they were brought out.

Ou Ya's expression became more unsightly, She never expected Yun Luofeng to propose this condition.

According to Nangong Yunyi and her level of closeness, shouldn't she want to marry him? Why did she ask for her hand in marriage for him?

Yun Luofeng was clearly threatening Ou Ya to marry Nangong Yunyi, but it became asking for her hand in marriage in Ou Ya's eyes. The change in the wording also drastically transformed the expressed meaning.

Seeing Ou Ya's troubled expression, Yun Luofeng shrugged. "I was only joking just now. After all, with Nangong's status, you aren't worthy of him!"

Ou Ya's face drastically changed, and fury imperceptibly emitted from her eyes. "Miss Yun, what do you mean?"

She wasn't worthy of Nangong? With Nangong's identity as an illegitimate child, how could she not be worthy of him?

"You've already witnessed my medical skills. Nangong is my junior brother, which is why I said you aren't worthy of him!"

Nangong was her junior brother indeed. However, that was in Huaxia…

"Didn't you want treatment?" Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes swept across everyone present, her lips faintly turning up with a wicked smile. "That's fine! However, I'm fairly busy and don't have the time to save you. You can go to the West District to find Nangong if you need something! He will diagnose you and prescribe medicine to you there. Let's go."

Yun Luofeng slowly turned around and headed out of the cabin. Lin Ruobai and Nangong Yunyi followed her and swiftly walked out as well.

"Master, are we leaving just like that?" Lin Ruobai asked, blinking her eyes.

Yun Luofeng was indifferent. "Since we learned their objective, there's no need to stay."

"Yun Luofeng,.." Nangong Yunyi glanced at Yun Luofeng with eyes full of resentment, "Even if you want to push off your responsibilities, why did you push them onto me? Since when did I learn how to treat people?"

Yun Luofeng's features were confident and bold. "I already diagnosed the conditions of all of those people, and I will give their treatment method to you in a moment."

"…" Nangong Yunyi was stupefied. "You are saying that you figured out all of their symptoms in such a short amount of time? How come I didn't know you were so impressive back then?"

"I had a chance encounter after coming here and accidentally improved my medical skills," Yun Luofeng said with a shrug.

Nangong Yunyi's eyes were brimming with envy. "How come I didn't have such a great chance encounter? I will truly anger myself to death if I compare myself to other people!"

"Indeed, luck isn't something that everyone has."

Yun Luofeng had always admitted that luck was very important during her journey up until now. If she did not pick up the Medical God's Code in the library back then, perhaps she would be blasted into pieces from the explosion long ago and would not have today's achievements! If she did not encounter Yun Xiao… perhaps she would have died several times long ago!

"Nangong, go to my residence tomorrow and open diagnosis. You must cure all the patients within three days."

"Three days?" Nangong Yunyi was startled. "This duration is too short."

"It's enough." Yun Luofeng looked up at Nangong Yunyi. "I will give you the prescriptions later. Memorize them all in a night! If you don't have the luck, then you must rely on your hard work!"

Nangong Yunyi grew silent. How could he not know that Yun Luofeng was doing this for him? If he could cure these talented youths, then they would be grateful to him and the people of the Nangong Family would also look at him in a new light.

Yes, since he didn't have the luck, he can only rely on his hard work! Moreover, even though he already expressed a disinterest towards inheriting the Nangong Family, Nangong Lan still wanted to kill him! Hence, he could only take control of the Family into his hands.

"Nangong, in truth, I also encountered many dangers and endured a lot of hardships during these years. I did this for one objective alone: to survive!'

It was nothing more than her sole desire to survive at all costs!

"Good brother," Nangong Yunyi clapped Yun Luofeng's shoulders and nodded with determination, "I won't disappoint you. One night will be enough."

Seeing Nangong Yunyi's resolute face, Yun Luofeng smiled. "I can only help you to here. The rest depends on yourself. After all, you won't travel that far if you depend on me for everything."

"Thank you." Nangong Yunyi's face was grateful. "That's enough. You've already helped me too much! Yun Luofeng, wait for me. I will chase after you regardless of where you go in the future!"

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Nangong Yunyi before turning around and saying, "Xiao Bai, let's go then."

After saying that, she started walking forward, and her snow-white figure slowly disappeared from Nangong Yunyi's sight.

…

The next day, early morning

Outside the estate, innumerable youths were looking around outside the door. It was through many discreet inquiries that they learned Yun Luofeng lived here. As for her identity as the Tower Master of the Physician Tower, it was covered up by everyone from the Physician Tower. Although the residents of the West District knew that Yun Luofeng was an accomplice of Qing Mu and the other people, they did not know she was the Tower Master of the Physician Tower!

Nangong Yunyi had placed tables and chairs by the entryway and was calmly taking the pulse of the crowd. His composed manner made him resemble an actual prestigious physician.

As he stated the symptoms of those people, the crowd's trust in him grew. Some of the young girls who once disdained him now looked at him with light emitting from their eyes.

"Miss."

Not far away, a maidservant indignantly glared at Nangong Yunyi and said, annoyed, "These people were clearly sought out by Miss, but it has benefited Nangong Yunyi."

"Do you really think this is a benefit?" Ou Ya snorted. "Even if it was Yun Luofeng, she can't diagnose and treat so many people without any errors. Moreover, Nangong Yunyi doesn't know medicine, to begin with. If he had such brilliant medical talent, he would have already displayed it to woo me. How could he have kept it hidden until now?"

The maidservant's brows knitted. "Is Miss saying that Nangong Yunyi is swindling people?"

Ou Ya contemptuously smiled and turned around as she said, "Let's go. We will go inform the fathers of those youths now and let them know that these people actually easily believed that Nangong Yunyi can treat illnesses!"

Not long after Ou Ya left, the parents flew into a rage after hearing the news and went to pull their children away.

"What are you doing? Nangong Yunyi can treat illnesses? Don't joke with me, more like he only knows how to visit prostitutes! How could he know how to treat illnesses?"

"Qing Ran, let's go home with Father. Your leg has ailed you for so many years and yet all those physicians couldn't cure it, so how could you believe Nangong Yunyi? Father will continue to search for famous physicians to treat you!"

"Son, who said it is your fault that our clan doesn't have any children? It's clearly those women who are ill. Why did you come here for treatment? Follow Father home and don't humiliate yourself!"

"Daughter, I know you suffer because of the scar on your face, but this isn't something that can be treated by medicine. Let's head back. Later, Father will find a husband for you regardless of the price."

Those people did not believe in Nangong Yunyi's medical skills from the start. In their view, it was this illegitimate son's misleading lies that led to their children to believe in him.

Nangong Yunyi did not become angry. He merely put away his pen and paper and said with a small smile, "I will stay here for three days. In these three days, you can come and find me for any treatment. Of course, starting tomorrow, I won't only require 10 million for treatment, I need at least 30 million!"

"Nangong Yunyi, don't cheat people here. If it weren't for the sake of the Nangong Family's face, I would have already taken apart your stand!" a father viciously rebuked as he angrily turned toward Nangong Yunyi.

Nangong Yunyi faintly smiled. "You will soon know whether I am a swindler or not. Don't come and beg me at that time. I won't treat your son even if you beg me!"

That father furiously flicked his robe and forcefully dragged his son away.

In the midst of the crowd, the few people who already received Nangong Yunyi's prescription sneakily tucked it away during their father's inattention and obediently followed their father home.

The commotion here was huge and also traveled to the ears of the three great Families. At this time, inside the Nangong Family, Nangong Qing was sitting up high with a stunning and alluring woman sitting beside him. It went without saying that this woman was Nangong Lan's mother, Mu Qianqian.

Besides these people, there were a group of elders sitting beneath them, and Nangong Lan was present as well. They all looked at Nangong Yunyi like they were interrogating a criminal.

The main hall was oppressively furious and heavy.

"Yi'er, can you tell Father what on earth happened? Why did you treat the children of those Families?" Nangong Qing severely asked with a furrow of his brows.

This matter truly made him very disappointed in this son of his. No matter how much trouble he made, there should be a limit. Now that such a big scene was caused, if those Families were completely offended, and they aligned themselves with those two other aristocratic families, it would be extremely disadvantageous for the Nangong Family.

"Didn't you see what I was doing? It's merely treating illnesses, is it such a big deal?" Nangong Yunyi shrugged with a hoodlum smile on his lips.

"Family Head," Mu Qianqian swept her eyes across Nangong Yunyi with a sneer in her eyes, "Yi'er was being thoughtless. If we allow him to continue running amok, he might stir up more trouble for our Nangong Family. I request Family Head to expel him from the Family."

"That's right, Madam is right. Family Head, Eldest Young Master is too much of a troublemaker. If we don't expel him, he will definitely bring trouble to us in the future."

"Please make a ruling, Family Head!"

All the elders echoed in agreement. It was as though Nangong Yunyi was a time bomb to them, overly dangerous.

Nangong Qing's expression was not too pleased. He coldly glanced at Mu Qianqian before turning his eyes toward Nangong Yunyi again. "Yi'er, do you admit your mistake?"

Nangong Yunyi snorted. "I didn't do anything wrong, so why would I admit my mistake?"

"You…" Nangong Qing was livid. "If you admit your wrong now and guarantee you won't go treat them again, I will pardon your mistake this time."

"I said already, I wasn't wrong!" Nangong Yunyi's tone was incredibly stubborn. He didn't do anything wrong, so why should he admit that he was wrong?

"Guards, come here!" Nangong Qing's expression darkened. "Lock Eldest Young Master into his room and strictly watch over him! He's not allowed to take a single step outside of his room for half a month!"

He still showed leniency for Nangong Yunyi…

After all, he only had one son, so how could he bear to expel him from the Family?

Mu Qianqian tightly clenched her fists and met Nangong Lan's eyes. Both saw the killing intent in the other's eyes. Nangong Yunyi had to go. He threatened their current status!

Many years ago, after Mu Qianqian gave birth to Nangong Lan, she accidentally damaged her body, causing her to be unable to get pregnant again. Hence, in order to allow Nangong Lan to ascend to the position of Family Head, she had no scruples about poisoning all of the concubines of the Nangong Family so that they could not get pregnant. Who could have expected that a Nangong Yunyi would appear out of nowhere later on?

After doing so many things, she could not resign herself to giving up halfway! As a result, Nangong Yunyi must die!

"Family Head…" The elders wanted to say something else, but Nangong Qing already stood up, interrupting their speech.

"This is Yi'er's first offense, so I was lenient in his punishment. These few days will allow him to fully repent behind closed doors so that he won't commit the same mistake again."

After saying this, Nangong Qing flicked his clothes and left the main hall with large strides.

"Mother…" Nangong Lan stood up, killing intent displayed on her pretty face.

Mu Qianqian hurriedly sent her a look with her eyes, hinting to her to remain patient.

After all, the current Nangong Yunyi had two spiritual beasts protecting him and was not that easy to deal with. They could only consider their plans at length!

…

Inside a courtyard, the rays of the sun came down at an angle, illuminating a young girl's gorgeous face.

She lazily laid on the chaise and listened to the report of the person beside her. Her eyebrows faintly went up and a smile appeared.

"Mistress." Ye Ling paused and asked, "Do we need to send someone to rescue Young Master Nangong?"

"No need." Yun Luofeng played with her hair strands and stated with a smile, "Tomorrow, the Nangong Family will release him on their own! As for Nangong, no one can hurt him right now, so I'm not worried. Retreat and carefully watch over the Wu Family."

"Yes, Mistress."

After saying this, Ye Ling cupped her fists and retreated.

The moment he left, two voices were heard from Yun Luofeng's spirit. After hearing these two voices, she hastily stood up from the chaise lounge and her smile grew.

"Master, did someone blindly provoke you again while I was gone?"

The voice was incredibly young, but it contained exceptional insolence.

"I think that anyone who provokes Master won't have a good ending."

The other voice was refined and elegant. From the voice alone, it was apparent that the woman must be poised and magnificent.

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows. "You finally woke up?"

After her words were spoken, two lights appeared out of thin air and landed in front of Yun Luofeng.

One of the people was a young male—about 14 or 15 years old—whose handsome face donned an innocent smile. His lips were rosy, and his skin was so tender that it looked like water could be squeezed out of it.

The other person was a gorgeous woman who wore a long, gold dress and a crown on her head. She was not only poised and regal but also gentle and elegant. It was as though she was a haughty queen peering down at the world.

"Master, I've finally morphed into a human! I've missed you a lot."

The youth spread his arms out and charged toward Yun Luofeng. His two arms were hooked around Yun Luofeng and his eyes were beaming with a golden light.

In contrast, the woman had a faint smile and was gently watching Yun Luofeng, so noble that she could not be transgressed.

"Milk Tea, Hamster Queen." Looking at the two people in front of her, Yun Luofeng wickedly smiled. "Congratulations on successfully morphing into a human."

Ever since they consumed Little Tree's fruit, they had fallen into a deep sleep and did not awaken at all during this period of time. It was only after they successfully transformed into a human that they regained consciousness.

Once spirit beasts could cultivate to the point of anthromorphosis, their battle skills would grow exponentially.

"All the credit goes to Master," the Hamster Queen gently stated. "If it weren't for Master, we wouldn't be able to successfully transform into a human. You are the benefactor of our hamster tribe, and we won't ever forget that."

If Yun Luofeng did not appear, they could only continue to hide inside the Forest of No Return. How could they have their current lives? Spirit beasts were more genuine than humans. They would use their whole life to repay whoever treated them well!

"Mother." A gold-seeking hamster poked out of the underbrush on the side. She shook her head and walked toward Milk Tea and the Hamster Queen.

Milk Tea was taken aback for a moment before recognizing the pink gold-seeking hamster in front of him. His eyes were full of joy. "Meng Meng, you can use human speech?"

Meng Meng abashedly nodded. "Master gave me a lot of medicinal herbs, so I used those herbs to break through to god level. However, there isn't the anthromophosis fruit, so I can't transform into a human for now."

Milk Tea's throat was somewhat dry. How could he not know that Yun Luofeng spent so much effort raising Meng Meng's strength for him?

"Little Tree doesn't have any more anthromophosis fruit for now, so I will help Meng Meng morph into a human after he produces the fruit."

Milk Tea had to wait until Meng Meng turned into a human before he could be together with her. Of course, the prerequisite was that Milk Tea had to successfully woo Meng Meng.

…

In a certain Family, a man who was handling his official matters heard a sharp scream. By the time he reacted and wanted to go investigate the matter, his daughter was already hastily stumbling through the door.

"Father, Father, my face…"

"What about your face?" The man was startled and looked up at his daughter's face. A single glance stupefied him.

"My precious, what happened to the scar on your face? Where did it go?"

Currently, his daughter's face was smooth and without any blemish. On top of that, her skin was even a lot better than previously.

"Father, in truth, I secretly used the prescription that Nangong Yunyi gave me. The result was that my scar disappeared in less than two hours," the girl emotionally explained.

Heaven knew how much disdain she had suffered due to the scar on her face during these past years. How could she not be emotional now that the scar had disappeared?

Her father was startled and dumbfounded as he looked at his daughter. "You are telling the truth? It was the prescription that Nangong Yunyi gave you that caused your scar to disappear?"

"Father, Nangong Yunyi's medicine was truly miraculous! That won't do, I must go find Xiao Xiu. Xiao Xiu went with me to the West District earlier, but she was dragged away by her father before being diagnosed by Nangong Yunyi. Perhaps Nangong Yunyi can cure her baldness."

After saying this, the girl hurriedly turned around and left, leaving behind a man foolishly standing.

At the same time, similar situations occurred inside various Families, and since all the children of those Families knew each other, the news rapidly traveled to the ears of those who did not receive a diagnosis. When they heard the news from their companions, they instantly became excited. Yet, as soon as they remembered that the diagnosis this time required double the original price, they could not help but start blaming their fathers in their hearts.

However, as long as they could be cured, regardless of how high the expense was, it was worth it to them.

As a result, those people did not wait until daybreak before stampeding to the outside of Yun Luofeng's estate. Their hopeful eyes closely stared at the path on the side. Unfortunately, from dawn to dusk, they were unable to see Nangong Yunyi.

The gazes of the people went from their original anticipation to disappointment. Could it be that Nangong Yunyi was angered by yesterday's events and would not continue to come here to treat them as a result?

Just as the people's minds were filled with uncertainty, a guard walked out of the estate and expressionlessly said, "You don't have to wait for Young Master Nangong here anymore. The people from the Nangong Family claimed he was stirring up trouble, so they locked him up. It will be useless no matter how long you wait."

_What?_

Hearing this, everyone became anxious. If Nangong Yunyi was locked up, who could treat their illnesses? Suddenly, those people appeared to have recalled something and turned their sight to the guard.

"Don't look at me. My master won't easily treat people. If you want treatment, you are better off finding Young Master Nangong. After all, Young Master's pricing is reasonable. My master will charge you at least 50 million taels for each treatment with no room for bargaining!"

Everyone sighed in disappointment. It looked like they could only place their hopes on Nangong Yunyi now.

"Let's go. We will go home and find our father to plead on Young Master Nangong's behalf. Young Master Nangong's medical skill is so brilliant and hidden, but the Nangong Family actually locked him up."

"That's right, even though our Family's power can't compare to the Nangong Family's, the Nangong Family still has to release Nangong Yunyi on our behalf! No matter what, we can't allow Young Master Nangong to suffer this injustice."

Everyone made up their mind and hurried toward their home.

The parents of these children might not have believed in Nangong Yunyi in the beginning, but now that they saw so many people's illness improving, they were involuntarily shocked by this miracle. Hence, they allowed their children to find Nangong Yunyi to seek treatment as they wished this time.

However… their parents were out the whole day and rushed back around evening without any joy. They had a face full of anxiousness instead.

It was after inquiring about it that they learned Nangong Yunyi was locked up.

How could that do?

In an instant, the family heads of each Family hastily dashed toward Nangong Family. Their speed was so quick that it made people gasp in amazement.

…

Nangong Family.

All the Family elders were discussing matters with Nangong Qing inside the assembly hall. The content of their discussion was the prodigal Nangong Yunyi.

Suddenly, a hurried voice was traveled through the door and entered the assembly hall.

"Family Head, the family heads of the various Families are requesting an audience."

"Look." An elder sneered, his face full of contempt. "They must have gotten ill from the prescription that Eldest Young Master gave them and came to seek restitution from Eldest Young Master."

"Humph!" Nangong Qing snorted. "Let them come. It's not like I am scared of those people."

The elder mockingly chuckled. "These Families combined together aren't a match for the Nangong Family, but if they join forces with the Wu Family or the Ou Family, it will be a different story! After all, there are so many Families inside Endless City that everyone wants to recruit."

The balanced state between the three great Families could be broken because of this.

Nangong Qing was also deeply familiar with this point, and his face did not look too pleased. "We will speak about the concrete details of the matter after we see the head of each Family. If anything truly happened, we will give the compensation regardless of its amount!"

"Family Head, I truly don't understand you. Is it worth it for Eldest Young Master? Miss is so outstanding and can completely support the entire Nangong Family. Eldest Young Master is nothing but a prodigal, so why should you waste so much effort on him? In my view, directly giving him to those people will suffice."

Hearing the elder's voice, Nangong Qing tightly clenched his fists.


	110. Chapter 110

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1091-1100

He had always favored male over female, so how could he be willing to hand the Nangong Family to Nangong Lan? Nangong Lan would eventually marry, so wasn't giving it to her the same as giving it an outsider?

"I will make the decision myself. Speak no more of it." Nangong Qing swept his eyes over the elders and walked out of the assembly hall.

Inside the main hall, various family heads were anxiously pacing back and forth. When they saw Nangong Qing leading a group of people and quickly walking toward them, their eyes brightened and hurriedly went up to meet him.

"Family Head Nangong, we came here for Young Master. Is he here?"

Nangong Qing opened his mouth, about to speak, but was interrupted by the elders who closely followed him.

"Family Head, you should hand Eldest Young Master to them. Why should you waste wealth for Eldest Young Master? Everyone, the elders of the Nangong Family unanimously decided to expel Eldest Young Master out of the Family."

Nangong Qing's expression changed, and he looked back and malevolently asked, "Who gave you that right?"

"Family Head, we keep the Nangong Family in our considerations, so we naturally don't wish for the Nangong Family to suffer a financial loss." That elder snorted and turned to the family heads that filled the main hall. "Nangong Yunyi is no longer a member of our Nangong Family, and you can punish him as you please. We absolutely won't interfere!"

Nangong Qing's expression turned more displeased, and his knuckles cracked from how tight he clenched them.

All the family heads blankly looked at each other and scratched their head with a face full of confusion.

"Hand Young Master to us? What does that mean? How come I don't understand your words? Why do you want to expel Young Master from your Family?"

The elder was startled and asked, "Didn't you come here to seek restitution from him because something went wrong after consuming Eldest Young Master's prescriptions?"

"Seek restitution? Why would we want to seek restitution from Young Master?" One of the family heads glanced at the elder with misgivings and turned his line of sight toward Nangong Qing. "Family Head Nangong, the matter is like this, Young Master's prescriptions are simply too miraculous. My good friend's daughter originally had a scar on her face, but within two hours of consuming the prescribed medicine, her scar healed completely. My daughter intentionally went to the West District to wait a whole day today and didn't see Young Master come, so we especially hurried to the Nangong Family to request earnestly for Young Master to come out and treat illnesses."

Even Nangong Qing was struck dumb, let alone those elders who voiced their ridicule. _Nangong Yunyi really knew how to treat people? How come I as his father never knew?_

"That's right, we came here to request Young Master Nangong to treat illnesses and request sincerely for Family Head Nangong to allow Young Master to come out to diagnose for us."

"My son's body doesn't have any problems, but he often feels fatigue. Hence, after hearing of Young Master's abilities, we came here to seek treatment. As long as Young Master is willing to treat him, I'm willing to pay 50 million taels, let alone 30 million taels.

Nangong Qing was stupefied and dumbfoundedly looked at all of the emotional family heads. He had some hesitation in his tone as he asked, "You just said that Yi'er can cure you?"

"That's right, it was because your son cured many people that we came to find him for treatment. I request Family Head Nangong to invite your son out."

It was like lightning struck them, and the faces of all the Nangong Family elders abruptly froze. These people's words were like a fierce and resounding slap on their faces.

Nangong Lan who hurried over also heard their words, and the color drained from her pretty face. She involuntarily staggered back a few steps.

_Nangong Yunyi really knew how to treat and save people? Since when did he possess this ability?_

Nangong Qing recovered from his shock and joy could be seen across his face. To him, this was undoubtedly a surprise! The son he always assumed to be worthless unexpectedly had such outstanding innate talent.

"Men, invite Eldest Young Master over."

Nangong Qing cleared his throat, then dryly coughed and in a rejuvenated manner, he said and had a lofty expression, "Everyone, please take a seat and enjoy the tea. Shortly, I'll let Yi'er treat your illnesses."

Ever since Nangong Yunyi returned to the Family, he had never once held his head high.

Nangong Lan looked at Nangong Qing who had a smile across his whole face and gnashed her teeth as she turned to leave.

The split second she turned, the killing intent in her eyes could no longer be concealed and gushed forth.

…

Not long after that, news of the numerous family heads going towards the Nangong Family to seek Nangong Yunyi for treatment had spread throughout the entire Endless City like a wildfire and caused a huge sensation.

After this news was known by the Ou Family, Ou Ya's complexion swiftly changed but she recovered her initial expression very soon.

"Miss," the servant maid beside was feeling indignant, "clearly you gathered these people but it has worked in Nangong Yunyi's favor! I feel indignant for you."

Ou Ya squinted her eyes and the corner of her lips curled, revealing an elegant smirk. "Unexpectedly Nangong Yunyi has medical skills?"

"Miss, you aren't…" The servant maid was startled and she prudently looked at Ou Ya.

Ou Ya quirked her brow and the smile on her face deepened.

"You're overthinking. Even if Nangong Yunyi is well versed in medical skills, I will not be interested in him. If I were to marry him, it would definitely cause my father to be ashamed."

Only now did the servant maid loosen up and giggled to parrot her words. "You're right. Even if Nangong Yunyi is well versed in medical skills, it can't change the fact that he's an illegitimate child. Miss, you're so outstanding and the person you marry will definitely a giant among men. How is Nangong Yunyi deserving of you?"

Ou Ya did not express her opinion. In her heart, the difference in status between her and Nangong Yunyi was too huge so how could he be worthy of her?

"If Nangong Yunyi wasn't an illegitimate child, perhaps I might consider him. Regrettably, his identity made him destined not to be fated with me." Ou Ya sighed as her voice was rather regretful.

Nangong Yunyi's mother had to be blamed for everything. If it weren't because she was unfaithful, how would Nangong Yunyi have such an ending? Otherwise, she wouldn't have had rejected him…

"Miss, the Lord is asking for you." Suddenly, a servant maid ran over in haste and informed while panting for breath.

Hearing the servant maid's words, Ou Ya controlled her expression and slowly got up.

"Why is Father looking for me?" Thinking of this, Ou Ya lightly frowned and spoke to the servant maid before her. "I understand."

After speaking, she went towards the study room.

Within the study room, a middle-aged man had his hands behind his back and turned around the moment he heard the door opening. His line of sight fell on the elegant lady who walked in unhurriedly while his tone gradually softened.

"Ya'er, you're here?'

Ou Ya faintly smiled and her manner of speaking was extremely deferential. "Father, for what matters are you looking for me?"

The middle-aged man nodded. "I reckon you've heard the news about Nangong Yunyi. Unexpectedly, this bastard child had hidden himself so deeply that perhaps we've made a mistake in our judgment. Oh right, the woman you mentioned who was in the limelight during Nangong Yunyi's birthday celebration, have you sent for men to look into her?"

Ou Ya narrowed her eyes and a cold light flashed across her eyes. "That woman claimed that she's Nangong Yunyi's senior and I'm still unclear about the specifics. If Father wishes to know about her identity, I can dispatch men to check."

"I have a feeling that she isn't simple!" A chilly smile curled on his lips, "Of course, if she can be used by us, naturally we wouldn't treat her unfairly. If all else fails, we will kill her."

Ou Ya raised her eyes in shock. Even if she disliked Yun Luofeng, she had never thought of killing her but her father wanted to end her life?

"Ya'er," Looking at Ou Ya's shocked face, the tone of the middle-aged man softened. "Recently Endless City hasn't been very peaceful, particularly after a faction called the Physician Tower emerged. Even now, I have yet to understand the true strength behind this faction. Especially the Tower Master, she is totally untraceable and other than knowing she's a female, we are completely unaware of other information like her age."

"Therefore…" The middle-aged man paused for a moment and continued speaking, "I cannot let the influence of this Physician Tower continue to expand! Since you've said that this woman is extremely skilled in medical skills, then we can't let her be won over by the Physician Tower!"

Ou Ya was silent for a while before she raised her head and asked. "What if she already belongs to the Physician Tower?"

The middle-aged man smiled and showed off a confident look. "Then we will offer even more generous benefits to win her over! I don't believe the Physician Tower can snatch a person from our Ou Family! Oh right, I heard the strength of a few Elders in the Physician Tower is pretty good. Think of ways to bring them over."

"Without these elders overseeing the Physician Tower, it is merely an empty shell."

At this moment, the middle-aged man clearly didn't expect the person he wanted to poach was the Physician Tower's Tower Master herself and only after he was aware of everything did he realize the mistakes he committed!

"Yes, father." Ou Ya turned solemn and replied.

Once she thought of the fact that the person she had to rope in was someone she loathed, she felt unhappy deep down. However, for the Ou Family, she had to abandon her personal grudges and no matter how much she disliked Yun Luofeng, she had to rope her in with all her effort!

…

West District, within the courtyard.

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned against an expensive chair while her eyes were covered with two green leaves as she was calmly sunbathing.

Milk Tea compliantly massaged her leg and the smile on his face was full of flattery.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar aura arrived from the front, causing Yun Luofeng to remove the green leaves covering her eyes. A lazy smile curled up on her face as she smiled at Ou Ya who was walking over.

At this moment, an elderly man was following alongside Ou Ya and his eyes were filled with contempt as he was sizing up the courtyard of Yun Luofeng's house.

He even lifted up his legs as he walked, afraid that he would dirty his shoes.

"You're here to express your thanks?" Yun Luofeng languidly stretched, "However, you're thanking the wrong person. If you wish to express your thanks, you should find Nangong Yunyi. After all, he helped you cure all those patients."

Ou Ya's expression sunk. Everything she had done with difficulty had been taken advantage of by Nangong Yunyi and this made her feel unresigned in her heart. However, no matter how furious she was, she restrained her anger.

"Miss Yun, I have something to discuss with you with my visit today," A smile appeared on her face, "I admire your abilities and may I know if you would be willing to become an elder of our Ou Family?"

Yun Luofeng lifted her brows. In regards to Ou Ya's background, she was already in the know. After Nangong Yunyi revealed his abilities, it would definitely cause numerous gazes to linger on her.

As such, she had also been sufficiently prepared.

"You're thinking of roping me in?" She smiled, and the smile of hers was extremely elegant.

Ou Ya had to admit, this woman was indeed very gorgeous, to the extent of shaking one to the core and even Nangong Lan did not surpass her.

"Miss Yun, I truly admire your abilities and a genius like you residing here is simply less than you deserve." Ou Ya's words were sincere as she looked at Yun Luofeng without blinking.

Yun Luofeng's smile was bewitching and languid while her eyes were abstruse and gloomy, seemingly bottomless.

"Unfortunately, your Ou Family doesn't have the right to rope me in." Her words implied that even if the Ou Family admired her talent, she despised them.

"Milk Tea, send off the guests!"

"Yes, Master."

Milk Tea stood upright and his line of sight turned towards Ou Ya as the expression on his petite face revealed impatience. "My Family's lord has already asked you to leave. Could it be that you didn't hear her? Hurry and scram!"

Ou Ya's expression changed. She originally thought Yun Luofeng would definitely be moved with her personally visiting, but who knew these people would be so impolite?

"Hmph!"

The elderly man standing beside her snorted as he coldly looked at Yun Luofeng. "My family's young miss has personally visited you because she thinks highly of you and you shouldn't fail to appreciate her kindness. What benefits has that Physician Tower offered you? The Ou Family can give it to you in double. As long as you work for the Ou Family, there will not be any lack of benefits for you."

Ou Ya continued to speak after the elderly man. "Miss Yun, many physicians have come to this Endless City in order to join the Physician Tower. Therefore, I guess that you're rejecting me because you've entered the Tower. However, it doesn't matter, as the Ou Family can wait for you. As per what Elder Ou Lin mentioned, as long as you join us, we will double what the Physician Tower offered you!"

Yun Luofeng was startled and astonishment flashed through her wicked eyes.

Other people in the house also gazed at Ou Ya with shock in succession.

_Was this woman foolish?_

_The Physician Tower was established by their lord yet she actually said they would give her double the benefits?_

Of course, in Ou Ya's eyes, these people's expression was interpreted as being shocked because of the double benefits.

"Miss Yun, even if you don't consider this for yourself, you should consider for your subordinates. If you join the Ou Family, regardless of medicinal ingredients or medical books, you can have them as you wish. Or if you have other requests, you can bring it up."

Yun Luofeng lazily leaned back and a wicked smirk curled up on her lips. She narrowed her eyes while looking at Ou Ya seemingly smiling yet not smiling. "What if I want the entire Ou Family?"

At this very moment, Ou Ya's expression had thoroughly sunk. Both her hands were tightly clenched as she had an unsightly expression.

"Miss Yun, aren't you demanding an exorbitant price? Other than the Ou Family, you can raise any other request as you wish."

Yun Luofeng quirked her brow and her wicked eyes swept towards Ou Ya. "Apologies, other than the entire Ou Family, I don't need anything else."

If it weren't for Ou Ya having tolerance surpassing the norm, she would have become furious with Yun Luofeng. She truly didn't know where did Yun Luofeng's sense of superiority came from to disregard the Ou Family.

"Girl, you better not win an inch and want a foot!"

Ou Ya's expression sank as her eyes faintly revealed fury. "Our Ou Family is extremely influential and even ten Physician Towers cannot compare! Yet you actually don't place the Ou Family in your eyes? Don't tell me what the Ou Family can offer you is lacking compared to the newly established Physician Tower?'

"Milk Tea!"

Yun Luofeng lifted her brows. "These two people are disturbing my meditation by being present. If they are unwilling to leave, throw them out!"

"I understand," After Milk Tea replied, he turned toward those people before him. "Hey, why aren't you leaving? I've never seen people so shameless like you in my entire life. My lord has asked you to leave several times but you're still here."

Ou Ya furrowed her brows and spoke impatiently, "You're merely a child, yet you dare to be so disrespectful towards me? Get lost since there's no place for you to interrupt when adults are talking."

In Ou Ya's eyes, since Milk Tea was so respectful to Yun Luofeng she thought that he must be her plaything. She felt defiled just from talking to him.

Rage and fury emerged in Milk Tea's eyes and a gale abruptly rose. His thin body was standing at the center of the gale and seemed to be getting thinner.

"Scram!"

Suddenly, Milk Tea opened his mouth and gave a loud shout. In that instant, Ou Lin's expression suddenly paled, as if receiving a strong blow on his chest and his footsteps retreated.

In any case, Ou Lin was a god-level low-ranked cultivator and so he did not suffer any injuries, but Ou Ya was not as fortunate. She directly flew up and was flung out, crashing among the crowd outside with a bang.

There were many people in Endless City who recognized Ou Ya. Currently, after witnessing Ou Ya flying out from the courtyard, they unconsciously stood beside her and pointed while softly whispering.

"Isn't this the young miss of the Ou Family? Why is she here?"

"I heard that Nangong Yunyi recently lost interest in the Ou Family's miss and changed to like the master of this house! Could it be that the Ou Family's miss is here to get even with her?"

"I doubt it. I heard that the Ou Family's miss has always disdained Nangong Yunyi."

"You wouldn't understand. It's her affair if she doesn't like Nangong Yunyi but that doesn't mean she would be willing for the man chasing her to have a change of affection!"

Hearing these discussions, Ou Ya nearly spat out blood due to rage. Yet against all expectations, Milk Tea came out at this moment and spat at her.

"Pui. It was you who didn't want Nangong Yunyi at the start and right now, because the Nangong Family's young master is getting close to my master, you're here to force them to end their relationship?" Milk Tea spoke emotionally, as if this was true. "Everyone, this young lady of the Ou Family is extremely ruthless. She came to find my master and declared that if my master didn't cut off her relationship with the Nangong young master, she would kill my master. Please be the judge between right and wrong! This young lady of the Ou Family is extremely shameless!"

Ou Ya furiously shouted. "Don't spout nonsense. When have I ever come here because of Nangong Yunyi?!"

Milk Tea chuckled. "Then why are you here to look for my master?" Having heard what was said, Ou Ya was suddenly unable to speak.

Could it be that she had to say she came here to try to recruit Yun Luofeng and had failed, so she was thrown out?

If this matter were to be spread, the Ou Family would definitely be reduced to a laughing stock! Thinking of this, Ou Ya clenched her teeth without speaking.

Yet at this moment, she spotted Nangong Yunyi among the crowd and felt joy as she hurriedly asked, "Young Master Nangong, please stand out and explain for me. This matter isn't as what they are saying!"

In that instant, everyone's gaze gathered on Nangong Yunyi.

Nangong Yunyi was confused, not understanding what had happened. He scratched the back of his head. "I came here to look for Yun Luofeng and what are you all doing here? Oh right, Ou Ya, why are you on the ground? Could it be that… you came looking for trouble with Yun Luofeng but got beaten up?"

Ou Ya's expression sank in a flash. "Nangong Yunyi, I came here looking for Miss Yun is to discuss something with her. Moreover, I accidentally slipped and fell earlier on, and it's not related to you. It's also impossible I would come looking for trouble with Miss Yun because of you."

Nangong Yunyi was completely at a loss, clearly not understanding the meaning behind her words.

Milk Tea glared warningly at Nangong Yunyi. "What kind of taste do you have, to fancy such a woman!"

"This…" Nangong Yunyi scratched his head and awkwardly laughed, "She looked similar to my previous girlfriend and I momentarily wasn't able to restrain myself, so I had bothered her. Currently, I've cleared my head and I understand they're not the same person."

Oy Ya's expression became increasingly unsightly and her tightly clenched fist produced sounds of cracking.

Nangong Yunyi chased her because she reminded him of another woman?

How could Ou Ya, whose heart was loftier than the sky, be able to tolerate this?

"Nangong Yunyi, I hope you won't regret your words today!" Ou Ya got up from the ground and fiercely flung her sleeves, "Elder Ou Lin, let's go."

Ou Lin coldly swept a glance of superiority and disdain at Nangong Yunyi and Milk Tea before he snorted and left. Since these people were unwilling to join the Ou Family, then they would prevent them from climbing up socially!

Even though Ou Ya had already left, her actions in West District had spread around and soon after, the entire Endless City knew about her actions of finding trouble with another woman because of Nangong Yunyi.

For a moment, the residents of Endless City were secretly criticizing her from head to feet, also causing her reputation to suffer a disastrous decline.

At the same time, people from various families were not resigned to playing second and did their utmost to rope in the Elders of the Physician Tower.

After learning of their actions, Yun Luofeng spoke up. Anyone who came to give gifts could leave them, and as to whether the elders were willing to meet with them, it would be their problem. Hearing her words, these people left beaming with smiles. For them, as long as the elders accepted their gifts, they would have hope.

Unfortunately, the greater the hope, the greater the disappointment.

Some factions were about to go bankrupt from sending gifts, yet they had yet to even meet with the elders, so how were to supposed to rope them in?

In comparison, all the elder's hands were about to go numb from accepting gifts. They looked at the number of gifts piled up in their workroom before gazing at Yun Luofeng with an aggrieved expression.

"Tower Master, those people coming with gifts are about to damage the gates with the frequency they're coming. In addition, it doesn't seem good for us to accept the gifts?"

Yun Luofeng sized up the room stacked with gifts. Her fingers lightly caressed her chin as she smiled. "When they came, have they ever mentioned wanting to meet you? Since they've never raised any request, why wouldn't I accept their gifts?"

The elders looked at each other in dismay.

Even if these people hadn't said anything, their motives were clear. If it weren't to meet the various elders, why would they bother to send gifts? Yet, it was because they did not say anything that allowed Yun Luofeng to take advantage of them!

Thinking of this, everyone couldn't help but feel pity for those families who bumped against the muzzle of the gun.

It would be good if they tried to hit on other factions but unfortunately, they chose to try to rope in people from Yun Luofeng's faction. Weren't they waiting to be taking advantage of?

"Feel free to accept all the gifts they bring without being courteous. If you feel that you're unable to accept these gifts, you can give them to your subordinates!" Yun Luofeng smirked, "I believe those people below you will work harder after receiving these gifts.

Qing Mu's mouth twitched. The plan of using the gifts given to them to build relationships was a good move by Yun Luofeng. If those people were to know of this, their intestines would certainly turn green.

"Qing Mu, Ge Yang," Yun Luofeng looked at the two elders standing before her as she quirked her brows and spoke. "Now that the Physician Tower's strength is expanding, it's time to unify Endless City."

_Unify Endless City?_

All the elders shocked gazes fell on Yun Luofeng in succession.

_Was her objective to unify the entire Endless City?_

Qing Mu was somewhat hesitant. "Tower Master, the strongest expert of the three largest families has broken through to sage-level cultivation. I doubt it'll be easy to unify Endless City."

"There's nothing impossible in this world! So what if it's filled with difficulties? The words that I, Yun Luofeng speak, will definitely be achieved!"

At this moment, the young lady stuck out her chest and stood upright, while her fine black hair flowed along with the wind, seemingly so gorgeous she could overturn a state.

Her words were determined and confident as she domineeringly announced to everyone, causing them to be unconsciously moved.

"Qing Mu, send an invitation to the three great influential families and invite them to the Physician Tower."

"Tower Master, what are you planning?" Qing Mu was startled for a moment and asked while he failed to understand her actions.

Yun Luofeng's smile was wicked and chilly. "You'll know when the time comes."…

"Seems like the Physician Tower is about to make a huge move."

In the Nangong Clan, Nangong Qing who received the invitation crushed the card while he was in deep thought. "Merely, what motive does the Physician Tower have by inviting the Nangong Clan over? To display their might?"

"Family Head, it is said that the Tower Master is mysterious and unpredictable. Perhaps this would be an opportunity for us to obtain her information.

"This time, there is no lack of families heading towards the Physician Tower to rope in people and I reckon it must have angered the Physician Tower, resulting in this invitation."

A lively conversation went on as various elders joined in and started discussing excitedly.

Nangong Qing's expression did not change and his furrowed brows clearly contained a hint of worry, that only loosened after a long time. "Inform the young master and miss for them to follow me at that time."

"Yes, Family Head." The bodyguards beside promptly replied and respectfully cupped their fists before retreating.

Nangong Qing placed the invitation on the table while his eyes contained an unknown glint.

"I wish to know the expressions of Ou Family and Wu family after they receive the invitation."

…

Currently, within the Ou Family, the middle-aged man fiercely threw the invitation on the table while his face was ashen as he furiously spoke. "What is the meaning of this? Not paying respects to the Ou Family after arriving in Endless City and now they have even sent out such an invitation. Especially the content of this invitation, it's simply going too far!"

Ou Ya did not speak but bent down to pick the invitation. A few words written in gold were on the invitation card.

"In the afternoon, the Physician Tower invites everyone to visit. If one does not proceed towards the Tower, there will be men from the Physician Tower personally coming to invite you. If one were to be determined in not coming, we have no choice but to use force!"

_What did they mean by using force?_

_This was clearly a threat!_

"Father," A trace of a chill look flashed through Ou Ya's eyes and she laughed soundlessly. "I feel that this Physician Tower is quite interesting. Why don't we make this trip? I'd like to see who is the Tower Master of this Physician Tower."

The middle-aged man sneered. "The person who can threaten our Ou Family doesn't exist! It's just a Physician Tower yet they dare to be so rampant! They're truly going too far and I will never let this pass!"

After he arrived at the Physician tower, he would release his temperament and let these people know that regardless who they provoked, they never should have provoked the Ou Family!

At the same time, a storm of disturbance surfaced in the Wu Family.

Within the luxurious and exquisite hall, Wu Family's head sat upright with a grave and stern expression. His gaze overlooked the people surrounding him as he solemnly spoke. "In regards to the Physician Tower's actions, what does everyone think of it?"

The Physician Tower's actions had evidently affected the situation in Endless City.

Perhaps with their arrival, it would break the situation of a stalemate between three factions and this was not what they wished to see.

"Family Head, I feel that we should accept the Physician Tower's invitation and see what the Tower Master has planned in passing." The elder of the Wu family revealed a gloomy expression as he eerily laughed, "In addition, we can investigate the Physician Tower's strength using this opportunity!"

Knowing their own strength and the enemy was crucial to emerging victorious in every battle!

Wu Family Head slapped the table and stood up. "Alright, all you shall start preparing. Shortly after, I will head forth to the Physician Tower!"

…

West District.

Compared to the other few districts, the West District was considered a run-down location. Not to mention the bigwigs of the three great families, even people from other factions were unwilling to take a step here.

However, the West District was exceptional lively today. Not only were there countless experts seeking treatment, even people from the three big families came while riding in their carriages. In particular, the three Family Heads were present.

Therefore, the entire West District was in shock. Numerous commoners stood out and curiously watched at those luxurious carriages traveling on the road.

Unfortunately, these bigwigs were accustomed to being domineering and after witnessing these commoners surrounding them and watching, they were instantly furious.

A bodyguard suddenly stood out and pointed towards a young girl standing in the middle of the road while sternly shouting. "Don't you see the Ou Family people here? Yet you still dare to stand in the middle of the road? Hurry and scram!"

This young girl was only around three to four years old and had held a candied fruit in her hands. Hearing the bodyguard's furious shout, her bright red face was filled with confusion. Evidently, she did not understand what the bodyguard said.

The guard coldly snorted, "I've already reminded you, but you're clearly seeking death!"

As such, the driver of the carriage did not stop because of the child blocking in front but instead, increased his speed and rushed over.

Blinking her eyes, the child's bright and rounded eyes curiously looked at the carriage rushing over.

Perhaps because… she had never seen such a luxurious carriage in her lifetime!

"Careful!"

When the crowd saw that the carriage was about to run over the child, they screamed in shock. The child's parents were peddling candied fruits at one side and after hearing everyone's scream, they looked over subconsciously…

And witnessed a scene that caused their heartbeat to race!

They wanted to rush over and save their daughter but it was too late and they could only look on helplessly at the carriage running over her…

_Bang!_

Seeing that the carriage was about to run over her, a sharp sword chopped down from the skies and struck the carriage. With a sword strike, the cabin had been sliced into two sections.

"Who dares to mount a sneak attack on our Ou Family!"

Within the carriage, a middle-aged man dressed in embroidered clothing walked out. His figure seemed rather embarrassing but he did not lose his imposing manner. His expression that was as sharp as a knife shot unwavering towards the man and woman walking over from behind the child.

The man was handsome and indifferent while his eyes emitted a biting cold chilly aura. He held onto a long sword and he looked at the middle-aged man.

The woman standing beside him looked delicate and pretty, while her eyes that seemed to be able to speak contained a bright radiance. She took a glance at the middle-aged man before turning to the child that was shocked and frozen in place.

"Are you alright?" She gently picked the child up from the ground. Her voice was melodious like a bell, yet it had miraculously calmed the frightened heart of the child.

"Yuan'er!"

The child's parents hastily ran over with a pale complexion. Clearly, they had yet to recover from the shock. Knowing that their child was safe and sound, they turned towards the green-robed lady and knelt down gratefully.

"Thank you for saving our daughter."

The lady faintly smiled. "Apologies. It's because of the Physician's Tower that we had brought you trouble. If we had not invited these people, your daughter wouldn't have met with danger. Therefore, saving you is something we should do."

After speaking, she slowly turned and walked to the handsome man's side while her clear and crisp voice gradually contained an imposing tone.

"My Miss has commanded, anyone who enters the West District must travel on foot!"

The expression of the Ou Family's Head changed and an unrelenting emotion flashed through his eyes. "What intentions does the Physician Tower have to make us travel on foot to enter the West District?"

"You've all witnessed this scene. Because you barged through the roads, you nearly harmed an innocent child! Therefore, if you continue traveling in a carriage, you will not be allowed in the West District. We have to be responsible for the common people's safety!"

_Making their authority known?_

Ou Family Head narrowed his eyes and killing intent flickered within. This Physician Tower was trying to show their strength the moment they arrived!

"Presumptuous!" Seeing Qingyan speaking rudely, the Ou Family bodyguard immediately furiously shouted, "You're only a dog of the Physician Tower and what right do you have to speak to our Family Head like that? Furthermore, the lives of these lowly commoners are not worth speaking of, so what if they die? At the very most it's just a matter of compensating a few gold coins."

A gush of fury surged forth in Qingyan and she snorted while speaking expressionlessly. "The commands of my Miss must be carried out! If you dare to advance, I will never let you take another step forward.

Hua!

Just as Qingyan spoke, countless gold-seeking hamsters emerged in the streets from all directions while chirping. Countless pairs of eyes stared in warning at the people from the various families.

"Milk Tea, Queen Hamster, if anyone dares to step forward while riding on the carriage, kill them!"

Everyone was startled as they saw two people walking forward from the rear of the gold-seeking hamster crowd.

Between the two of them, one was a youth that has yet to shed off his childhood innocence. His figure was tall and slender, with cherry red lips and white teeth, making others to be reluctant to part with him upon meeting.

The other one was like a graceful and poised imperial consort and perhaps even an Empire's Queen was incomparable to her as she was honorable and proud, a motherly model of the nation.

"No, their auras are somewhat strange," the Ou Family Head was the first to recover his senses and his expression was unsightly. "They're spirit beasts!"

Milk Tea and Queen Hamster were not like Huohuo, who could control her own aura at all times such that even an expert could not sense her true identity.

However, it had not been long since both of them transformed into a human, so they had yet to learn how to prevent their aura from leaking out. Thus, it was easy for experts to make out their identities.

"Spirit beasts? How could this be? Both of them are spirit beasts?"

"In addition, these are all these gold-seeking hamsters. Oh my, each and every one of their strengths is above sky-level cultivation. Are they still gold-seeking hamsters?"

As everyone knew, gold-seeking hamsters would not have a huge achievement in their entire life but what they witnessed today had toppled their understanding.

The Nangong Family was the first to step down from the carriage as they slowly went towards Ye Ling and Qingyan. Yet, at this moment, no one noticed that Nangong Yunyi was completely stupefied after seeing Qingyan and the rest.

Others might not recognize Qingyan and the rest but it was impossible for him who often went to find Yun Luofeng to have never met them before!

Nangong Yunyi fiercely slapped his head and the expression he used to look at Qingyan and the rest was filled with astonishment.

He was unable to understand why they were currently present.

_Could it be… Yun Luofeng is related to the Physician Tower?_

"Miss, please lead the way," A smile curled up on Nangong Qing's face.

Although he was unsatisfied with the Physician Tower's way of doing things, it would undoubtedly be an unwise choice to reject them at this moment and importance had to be attached to the overall situation!

"In addition…" Qingyan smiled and continued. "My Miss has ordered, other than the few Family Heads, young master and miss, others have to wait outside!"

The expression of the Ou Family's Head had thoroughly changed. "Don't go too far!"

Qingyan shot him a glance and smiled seemingly not smiling. "Why? Could it be that the Ou Family Head thinks that the Physician Tower would harm you? Besides, if we truly wanted to harm you, how can these bodyguards of yours resist us? It's only because our Physician Tower is lacking in space so we are unable to accommodate so many inside. Thus, we can only let them wait outside."

"Father."

Seeing that the Ou Family Head was about to explode, Ou Ya hastily tugged on his sleeves and softly whispered. "There's no use even if we bring along these guards and we might as well leave them here. Furthermore, I've sure that the Physician Tower would never harm us!"

The Ou Family Head snorted as a cold glint flickered in his narrowed eyes.

"Your Physician Tower will regret your decisions of today! Let's go!" He then fiercely swung his sleeves and walked into the West District.

"Father, Mother," After the Ou family and the rest left, the child's dazed face finally had a reaction. Her juvenile voice slowly sounded in the quiet streets, "People from the Physician Tower are so mighty. I want to join the Physician Tower when I grow up."

In this child's heart, a seed had been planted and in the subsequent decades, she would strive hard towards this goal. It was also because of today's unexpected situation that changed her future.

…

In the Physician Tower, it was extremely silent, being somewhat strange.

Everyone was buried in their work to the extent that no one went to welcome people from the three great families.

Alas, their patience wore out and spoke up. "It has been about 16 hours since we're here. When will the Tower Master arrive?"

"Continue waiting."

The young man answered without lifting his head. "Do you think our Tower Master is as idle as you? After the Tower Master finishes the work she has, she will meet with you."

The Ou Family's head expression sank once again, but it would do no good if he exploded, so he could only tightly grip on the chair to vent his internal anger.

Time slowly elapsed and the patience of the Ou Family's Head had been depleted. With a bang, his palms heavily slammed on the table as he furiously shouted in a cold voice.

"Let your Tower Master come out and meet me immediately!"

Unfortunately, no one paid attention to him as they were all buried in work, to the extent of not even sparing him a glance.

Wu Family's head and Nangong Qing's expression were also unsightly. At the very least, they were the Family Head of the three great influential families, and this Physician Tower actually displayed such huge airs to have them wait here?


	111. Chapter 111

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1101-1110

Only Nangong Yunyi was leisurely sipping the tea in his hands while he glanced at the few who were about to explode from anger from time to time. He couldn't help but reveal a smile after witnessing the situation.

These few old men had always ridden roughshod over people in Endless City and now they were getting a taste of their own actions! However, this Tower Master's way of handling matters was quite similar to Yun Luofeng.

Recalling Qingyan and the rest, Nangong Yunyi's eyes narrowed and a glint flashed through his eyes as he soundlessly laughed. At this moment, he very much wanted to meet with this Tower Master and verify his inner suspicions.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed from the stairs. Everyone followed the sounds and turned as a gorgeous silhouette appeared in their eyes. The young lady's white robes were purer than snow and she looked devastatingly beautiful. A lazy smile curled on her lips and her pitch-black eyes slowly swept over everyone who was present.

"As expected, you belong to the Physician Tower," Ou Ya slowly raised her head and her graceful gaze fell on Yun Luofeng. "It's good that you're here. Please help us pass on a message that we are wishing that the Tower Master of the Physician Tower would come and meet us."

From the start to the end, Ou Ya did not link Yun Luofeng's identity with the Tower Master, even though they were aware that the Physician Tower's Tower Master was a young lady. The reason was that Yun Luofeng was excessively young, so how could such a young lady have such achievements?

"She's the woman you spoke of?" Ou Family's head coldly swept a glance at Yun Luofeng and sneered. "I really would like to know what the Physician Tower promised her, for her to reject our poaching! Perhaps she's unaware that her rejection destroyed an opportunity for her to step on to a brighter path."

_Whoosh!_

In an instant, everyone in the Physician Tower who were burying themselves in work looked towards the Ou Family head in succession. The emotions in their eyes were complicated as it contained sympathy, ridicule, and also pity.

The Ou Family head seemed to sense their gaze and his expression became increasingly unsightly. His then coldly stared at Yun Luofeng. "Why are you still standing here? Hurry and call the Tower Master over for us. Could it be that she wants so many of us here to wait for her?"

Yun Luofeng seemed to have not heard his words as she walked down the stairs. Her footsteps were very light but every step had heavily struck in everyone's hearts.

Ou Family head overflowed with anger. "Didn't you hear what I said? People from the Physician Tower truly don't understand etiquette and are lazy! Only a faction like the Physician Tower would accept a person like you! No matter how well-versed you are in medical skills, the Ou Family will never accept you!"

A killing intent flashed past his eyes.

True to what he said previously to Ou Ya, if Yun Luofeng was unwilling to join the Ou Family, then he could only eradicate her! At this moment, the expression of everyone in the Physician Tower changed into a mocking one from their initial sympathizing.

"Idiot!"

Finally, a young man could no longer control himself and coldly spoke.

The Ou Family's head once again slapped his hands on the table as he furiously shouted. "Is this how the Physician Tower treats their guests? Even a subordinate dares to offend their superiors? If this was my Ou Family, you would have already been dead!"

No one paid any attention to the Ou Family head. They seemed to have practiced beforehand and turned towards Yun Luofeng together, while respectfully calling out, "Welcome, Tower Master."

_Wh… What?_

_Tower Master?_

Ou Family's head expression changed into shock from its initial fury and lastly, it turned pale. His shocked expression stared unwaveringly at Yun Luofeng.

_Was she the Tower Master of the Physician Tower?_

_Impossible!_

_This is absolutely impossible. Something must be wrong. How could the Tower Master of the Physician Tower be so young?_

"Yun Luofeng!" Ou Ya stood up rapidly and tightly clenched her fist, "You're the Tower Master? Why didn't you mention this before? Did you purposely want to make a fool out of me?"

Yun Luofeng looked towards Ou Ya and her lips curled up. "Did you ever ask about my identity?"

Indeed, when Ou Ya went looking for Yun Luofeng previously, she clung to her own view that Yun Luofeng had joined the Physician Tower, yet Ou Ya had never asked about her identity.

_Bang!_

Ou Ya's legs went soft and she sat down. She faintly shivered and looked at Yun Luofeng with a hint of hatred.

Nangong Lan was also dumbfounded. She never expected that a woman she had disdained was actually the Tower Master of the Physician Tower that caused a sensation during this period of time.

_No wonder…_

_It is no wonder Nangong Yunyi was well-versed in medical skills. So it turns out, it was related to the Physician Tower!_

Nangong Lan's eyelids drooped, concealing the anger and killing intent in her eyes.

If she had known that Nangong Yunyi was related to the Physician Tower, she would have killed him regardless of the consequences!

"Yun Luofeng, such huge news, but you've even kept it hidden from me?"

Although he had long guessed everything, after verifying his conjecture, Nangong Yunyi felt complicated feelings deep down as he resentfully stared directly at Yun Luofeng.

"You never asked me," Yun Luofeng paused and continued, "Furthermore, you've previously described me as a devil and monster, so how could I tell you about this?"

The hidden bitterness in Nangong Yunyi's eyes became increasingly dense. The expression he used to look at Yun Luofeng caused her hair to stand up, just like she was a scoundrel that had abandoned her husband.

"Miss Yun," After seeing Yun Luofeng, Nangong Qing was shocked at first but recovered very soon as he faintly smiled and asked. "May I know for what matters you have sought out for the three great families?"

Yun Luofeng flung her sleeves and sat down. She lazily leaned against the chair while her pitch-black eyes contained a hint of a smile.

"You should be clear about my motive for inviting you here!" Yun Luofeng smiled. "It's time for the situation of the three great families in this Endless City to be permanently changed."

Ou Family's head expression changed. "You mean…"

"I want this Endless City to become mine and you can only comply with me. As for those who rebel, they are to be killed!" Yun Luofeng's tone was very light, as arrogance and aggressiveness was surging forth in her bewitching voice

Those who bow to me will prosper and those who resist will perish.

"Hahaha!" Ou Family's head laughed out loud, "Yun Luofeng, are you joking with us? On what basis, should we bow to you?"

Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes fell on Ou Family head.

Afterward, she slowly raised her hand…

"Based on the fact that I have the ability to not let you all walk out of here!"

_Boom!_

Massive force chopped down on the top of their heads and at the time Ou Family head raised his head, what entered his eyes was a lump of scarlet flames…

These scarlet flames were dazzling that caused him to be unable to open his eyes.

Just then, a trace of power entered his body, and with a bang he immediately flew out and crashed on the ground. A mouthful of fresh blood sprayed out, dyeing the ground red.

Standing before the crowd was a young girl who looked as if carved from jade and very adorable. Her huge bright eyes were filled with smiles as the radiance on her petite face was brilliant….

However, no matter how adorable she looked, she still caused feelings of fear to rise in everyone's heart, and even… the Ou Family's head subconsciously pushed the chair a few steps back.

"Is there anyone else who wants to provoke my Lord?" Huohuo's brows raised as her domineering eyes looked towards everyone present and a wicked smile curled up on her adorable face.

Yun Luofeng's posture was languid as her left hand supported her face and her devilish eyes shot a glance at the Ou Family Head who had an unsightly expression.

"Are you going to comply or to resist?"

Ou Family's Head expression sank. "You should give us time to consider."

"Sure."

This time, Yun Luofeng was very easy going and straightforwardly agreed to his request.

The Ou Family Head relaxed after hearing her reply. As long as Yun Luofeng gave them some buffering time, the Physician Tower wouldn't be their opponent at that time when the three great families joined forces!

"One…"

Just as he was indulging in his fantasy, the young lady's voice progressively sounded.

"Two…"

Ou Family Head was stumped as he raised his head, looking at Yun Luofeng. His expression revealed him being at a loss, not understanding what she was saying.

"Three."

Following the last number, Yun Luofeng straightened her posture and asked while beaming with a smile, "I've given all of you three seconds and I wonder if you've thought it over."

"You…" The Ou Family Head's face turned ashen from rage while flames of fury were spouting from his eyes, "How do you expect us to think it over in such a short time?"

"Huohuo."

Yun Luofeng crossed her legs then placed her hands on her knees and tapped. "Those who bow to me will prosper and those who resist will perish. If anyone dares to resist, kill without mercy!"

After the three words kill without mercy fell, the entire ground trembled.

Soon after, the Ou Family Head saw Huohuo appearing from thin air before him as she ruthlessly lifted him up and flung him out.

This crash caused the Ou Family's Head to spit out fresh blood and he was in an extremely sorry state.

"I'll give you another chance, have you thought it through?" Yun Luofeng lifted her brows and looked towards the few family heads with a fake smile.

Nangong Qing was silent for quite a while as he spoke. "Miss Yun, I know you are Yi'er's friend and may I know if you could give me face? If you wish to unify the other families, we will not obstruct you. However, the matters of the three great families…"

"I asked you here not to talk it over but to merely inform you of my decision." Her voice was very powerful, so powerful it was not easy to reject. "In addition, there's a limit to my patience. If you do not agree, I will not let you leave this West District."

At this very moment, the family heads of the various families only felt regret. The invitation of the Physician Tower was clearly a banquet set up with the aim of murdering them. The joke was that they had belittled the Physician Tower from the very beginning to the extent that they attended the banquet unaccompanied.

Nangong Qing's eyes slightly sank and swept towards Nangong Yunyi beside him and said, "Yi'er, both of you have a good relationship, why don't you speak up and say a few words?"

Nangong Yunyi turned away his head, seemingly not hearing Nangong Qing's words…

"You haven't made a decision?" Yun Luofeng raised her legs and stood up. Her bewitching eyes contained a biting cold glint, "This being the case, then…"

"Wait!"

Nangong Qing suddenly spoke up and stopped Yun Luofeng. He wiped the cold sweat on his forehead and said. "Miss Yun, I'm willing to comply with you."

_A wise man submits to circumstances!_

Nangong Qing could clearly sense the power Huohuo possessed, and her strength was definitely not simple. Even if everyone were to join forces, they might not be her opponent!

"Nangong Family's Head, you're too weak," Ou Family Head said while looking at Nangong Qing with a sneer, "Agreeing to it just because you've been threatened by a woman? I would never… ahhhh!"

Before he finished speaking, the Ou Family Head suddenly felt a stabbing pain and couldn't help but scream out in pain while his body trembled incessantly.

_Bang!_

Concurrently, a powerful force attacked from the front, and his body was thrown out once again and crashed on the floor in a sorry sight.

Yun Luofeng retracted her hands and bewitchingly smiled at the others. "What about the rest, do you have any opinions in regards to complying to me?"

"No… I have no opinion."

Ou Family Head swallowed his saliva while his gaze contained dismay.

He did not even see how Yun Luofeng raised her hands and the next moment, he had already been beaten. Therefore, he no longer dared to resist.

"Very good!" Yun Luofeng smirked, "In order to control you, I have a few poisonous pills and I'll let you leave after you consume it."

"Yun Luofeng!"

The Ou Family Head tightly clenched his fist and revealed a fake smile. "I don't think there's a need for that, how can we know whether you've added poison that would instantly act up and cause our deaths?"

Yun Luofeng did not speak but merely gave Huohuo a meaningful glance. Understanding her intentions, Huohuo took the pills and personally fed them.

Her actions were very rough as she directly grabbed their jaw and pried their mouth open before she forcefully forced the pill inside and used a bowl of water to wash it down.

"Alright, all of you can leave now!" Yun Luofeng flung her sleeves and sat down while using her palms to prop her chin. She smilingly gazed at Nangong Yunyi. "Nangong, I have something to say so you shall stay."

Hearing her words, Nangong Yunyi halted his footsteps as he turned towards Yun Luofeng. People from the three great families had already left in a haste, so there was only Yun Luofeng and Nangong Yunyi in the entire Physician Tower.

"Nangong, do you think that my actions are too extreme?" Yun Luofeng raised her head and looked at Nangong Yunyi.

Nangong Yunyi smiled, "I only remember the words you said to me not long ago. Everything you've done is to stay alive! So, you are not in the wrong! Yun Luofeng regardless of anything, I will stand by your side."

_Even if… the entire world loathes you, I will stay by your side continuing as always._

"Earlier on, what I gave your father was merely a nourishing medicine," Yun Luofeng stretched and stood up from the chair, "It's because he's your father that I did not make him consume the poison pill. However, I do not trust him, so I disguised the nourishing medicine as a poison pill. If you think your father is trustworthy, you can inform him of this."

She did not trust Nangong Qing, but she believed in Nangong Yunyi.

If Nangong Yunyi felt that Nangong Qing was reliable, she did not mind him informing Nangong Qing of this. Furthermore, she would not harm Nangong Qing due to Nangong Yunyi.

Unless the other party initiated an attack…

"Yun Luofeng, what you've done was right. Nangong Qing is very selfish and isn't worthy of your trust." Nangong Yunyi bitterly smiled, "Although it seems as if he takes good care of me on a normal occasion, the actual reason was that I'm the only son in the Nangong Family. If he were to give birth to another son, he would immediately abandon me."

He was a selfish man, and how could such a selfish man be trusted?

"However, I still have to thank you." Nangong Yunyi looked at Yun Luofeng in all seriousness.

His thanks were not because Yun Luofeng let Nangong Qing off, but… because she did it for him.

This comradeship was worth keeping throughout his life!

"Nangong, after returning to the Nangong Family, you have to be cautious," Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes, "I'm afraid those people will raise their hands against you."

Nangong Yunyi slightly nodded. "I understand. You can rest assured and I will be careful. In addition, the family head isn't the strongest person in the three great families."

Yun Luofeng did not express an opinion as she was already aware of what Nangong Yunyi said.

Rumor had it that there were sage-level cultivators guarding within the three great families, but the family heads were only at god-level. Therefore, there would definitely be an expert behind the scenes of the three great families.

"Alright, I understand."

Yun Luofeng narrowed her eyes and a cold glint flashed through. "If they dare to find trouble, I will let them… come without returning!"

Nangong Yunyi helplessly shook his head and took a last glance at Yun Luofeng before he turned to leave.

Only after he left, did Qingyan and Ye Ling walk to Yun Luofeng's side as they respectfully called out, "My Lord." "Miss."

Yun Luofeng quirked her brow and looked at them. "What's the matter?"

Qingyan nodded. "Miss Lin left."

"What did you say?" Yun Luofeng's brows furrowed, "I previously instructed that the Physician Tower wouldn't be peaceful these next few days and no one was allowed to leave. Who permitted Xiao Bai to leave?"

Even if she controlled the heads of the three great families, there were experts behind the families, and for safety reasons, she had warned the people in the Physician Tower that they were not allowed to take a step outside without her orders.

However, Lin Ruobai actually went out?

Qingyan wiped the cold sweat on her forehead. "Miss, when you passed down the order, Miss Lin was not in the Tower and the people from the three great families were about to arrive, so I had forgotten to pass on the instruction to Miss Lin. Therefore, she isn't aware of the dangerous situation outside at this moment…"

Yun Luofeng's expression sank and her gaze faintly contained a hurricane.

_Putong_

Qingyan knelt before Yun Luofeng. "Miss, this matter is my fault as I had forgotten to inform Miss Lin. I am willing to accept the punishment."

Yun Luofeng shot a glance at Qingyan. "Stand up, this matter is unrelated to you. I was not thorough in my consideration and right now, all of you shall stay within the Physician Tower. I'll go out and search for her."

After speaking, her figure transformed into a light breeze and rapidly disappeared from within the Physician Tower…

…

On the streets.

A young lady was holding onto a drumstick in her left hand and a candied fruit on her right while the corner of her mouth was stained with food. Her adorable face had a brilliant smile.

"Master, we've been out for quite some time, isn't it time to return?"

A peacock-like gorgeous spiritual beast was closely following alongside her and her proud eyes contained helplessness as she looked at the young lady.

"Green Phoenix," Suddenly, the young lady halted and furrowed her brows, while her huge bright eyes turned towards a medicinal shop ahead, "I've always felt something attracting me in this shop."

Green Phoenix stared blankly and by the time he recovered her senses, Lin Ruobai had already entered the medicinal shop alone.

After entering, Lin Ruobai's eyes swept over and fell onto a dried tree in a corner. This tree was very small and only reached to her waist, and the tree leaves had already dried up, faintly releasing a death aura.

That's right, it was indeed a death aura!

However, not knowing why, Lin Ruobai had a feeling that if she were to gift this dried up tree to Yun Luofeng, she would definitely love it.

"Boss, how much does this tree cost?" Lin Ruobai pointed to the dried tree and asked.

Seeing Lin Ruobai's determined appearance, he felt excited. While he was still pondering how he should sell this dried tree at a cheap price, he didn't expect a foolish spendthrift would show up.

Thinking of this, the boss dryly coughed. "There's some history behind this tree so the price is expensive. Take out ten thousand and I'll sell it to you."

A trace of a cold glint flashed past Green Phoenix's eyes. _This dried up tree had been thrown in a corner and was clearly not of value, yet he dared to ask such a high price?_

Just as she wanted to haggle, who would expect that Lin Ruobai would directly fish out a stack of banknotes from her lapels and throw it before the boss.

"I'll be buying this tree!"

If Green Phoenix could transform, perhaps Lin Ruobai could see her darkened expression. She had seen foolish people before, yet not someone as stupid as her. Wasn't her master too foolish? The boss was clearly defrauding her but she had foolishly been deceived.

However, looking at Lin Ruobai in high spirits, Green Phoenix couldn't bear to mock her…

…

Lin Ruobai hugged the dried tree and happily walked out of the medical store, but before she managed to take more than a few steps, she had accidentally met people from the three great families. She saw Nangong Lan among the three great influential families in a glance and a trace of shock flashed across her eyes.

"Strange, these people seem to have come from the West District. Could it be they went looking for trouble with my master?"

Lin Ruobai felt increasingly uneasy and hastily thought of leaving, but who knew that Nangong Lan's sharp eyes would spot her and she sternly shouted. "Stop!"

Hearing her shout, Lin Ruobai footsteps did not even pause but instead hastily rushed towards the West District.

"Lan'er, you know her?" Nangong Qing swept a glance at Lin Ruobai as he asked in seriousness.

"Father, do you remember my spiritual beast being snatched away by Yun Luofeng? That spiritual beast is right beside that woman." Nangong Lan took a deep breath, "This woman is Yun Luofeng's disciple!"

Nangong Qing was startled and he subconsciously looked at Lin Ruobai.

"Miss Nangong, is what you say the truth?" The Ou Family Head chuckled, "It's truly like accidentally finding something after searching for miles in vain for it! I didn't expect we would encounter Yun Luofeng's disciple here and as I see it, we should catch this woman and force Yun Luofeng to hand over the antidote!"

Wu Family's Head sneered, "I don't think Yun Luofeng would hand over the antidote for a disciple. After all, power is of more importance when compared to a disciple."

"That might not be so," Nangong Lan smirked, "Yun Luofeng loves this disciple of hers dearly or otherwise, she wouldn't have snatched my spiritual beast! Therefore, I find that Ou Family Head's idea is feasible. Father, don't you wish for the poison to be removed? As long as it is removed, we no longer have to be afraid of Yun Luofeng."

Nangong Qing was speechless and he knew what his daughter said was reasonable. As long as the poison was detoxified, he no longer had to be controlled by Yun Luofeng.

"Stop!"

Just as Nangong Qing was still thinking it through, people from the Ou Family and the Wu Family had already begun taking action. They encircled Lin Ruobai as they spoke while sneering, "Miss, we'll have to trouble you to follow us."

Lin Ruobai retreated. "Why?"

"Because you are Yun Luofeng's disciple!"

The Ou Family Head furiously shouted as a layer of sharp wind surrounded his fists and very soon, punched towards Lin Ruobai.

"Master, be careful!"

Witnessing the scene, Green Phoenix stood before Lin Ruobai in a flash and released a cry. Affected by her cry, the Ou Family Head paused. It was also during this instant that Green Phoenix launched an attack…

"This spiritual beast is of god-level cultivation?" Nangong Qing narrowed his eyes as he mumbled.

After witnessing Green Phoenix's strength, Nangong Lan felt extreme regret. She would never have expected it to have god-level cultivation. If she knew that from the start, she would have never given it to Yun Luofeng!

That's right! In Nangong Lan's heart, this spirit beast had been given away by her, which was why Yun Luofeng had the opportunity to obtain it!

The Ou Family Head looked at Nangong Qing standing beside him and said, "Let's attack together and subdue this spirit beast!"

Nangong Qing helplessly sighed but ultimately joined in the fight. Regardless of how strong a spirit beast was, it was impossible for it to deal with a few opponents of similar strength. Therefore, it had fallen into a disadvantageous position not long after.

Lin Ruobai tightly hugged onto the tree in her embrace as her expression of vigilance stared at people from the three great families. She carefully retreated but there was an ice-cold wall behind her which blocked her way!

"The thing in your embrace is important to you?" Nangong Lan shot at glance at Lin Ruobai's prudent actions and sneered.

Lin Ruobai's body trembled and she tightened her grip on the tree. This was the present she intended to gift to her master and it definitely couldn't fall into their hands!

"Attack and catch that rotten girl, at the same time, crush that thing in her arms!" Nangong Lan raised her hands and coldly commanded.

In an instant, everyone from Nangong Family unsheathed their weapons and rapidly attacked Lin Ruobai.

Seeing Lin Ruobai in a dangerous situation, Green Phoenix suddenly released a furious cry. She wanted to shake off these people's entanglement and save Lin Ruobai. However, they had surrounded her in all directions, and she was unable to return to Lin Ruobai's side.

"Master, hurry and escape to find Lord Luofeng. Hurry and go!" Green Phoenix's expression was filled with distress and her crisp voice was filled with despair.

It was also at this moment that the bodyguards arrived before Lin Ruobai…

Lin Ruobai tightly hugged the dried tree and her body leaned to one side, dodging their fierce attacks. As she was holding a tree in her arms, she was unable to attack and could only evade their weapons.

A bodyguard took advantage of the chance when Lin Ruobai was dodging and snatched the dried tree in her arms, then fiercely threw it on the ground and waved his sword.

"No!" Lin Ruobai's piercing voice resounded in the entire streets. She rushed towards that bodyguard like a madman, "Return my things to me, return it to me!"

_Bang!_

Nangong Lan unknowingly appeared beside her and kicked her waist, sending her flying out.

Lin Ruobai spat out a mouthful of fresh blood as her bloodshot eyes glared unwavering at Nangong Lan. If it was in the past, Nangong Lan was incapable of hurting her. However, at this moment, rage had overtaken her mind, resulting in her unable to see through Nangong Lan's action…

"Since you like this tree, then I shall destroy it."

Nangong Lan sneered and a ball of flame gradually appeared in her palms.

_Destroy?_

Hearing this word, Lin Ruobai's pupils suddenly contracted. It was at this moment that Nangong Lan's fireball had headed toward the dried tree.

"No!"

Lin Ruobai suddenly got up from the ground and rushed toward the dried tree. The instant when the fireball was about to strike the dried tree, her hands had brought the tree into her embrace.

"Die!"

No one could touch the thing she wanted to gift to her master!

Nangong Lan was somewhat astounded as her expression was of shock while looking at Lin Ruobai. She seemed to have discovered something inconceivable as her eyes were opened wide.

"You are… a sky-level cultivator?"

_Sky-level cultivator?_

_Were the people alongside Yun Luofeng all so abnormal?_

If Lin Ruobai was not preoccupied with that dried tree, she would never have been able to successfully mount a sneak attack on her!

"This dried tree is a present I'm giving my master yet you dare to think of destroying it? You're asking for death!"

_Boom!_

The killing aura on Lin Ruobai's body gushed forth and powerful spiritual energy hovered above her head and formed a whirlpool.

"Elder!" Nangong Lan sensed Lin Ruobai's aura and her expression suddenly changed, "Save me!"

At this moment, not only the elders from Nangong Family took action, even people from the other two influential families had collectively launched an attack towards Lin Ruobai.

_Pu!_

A fist suddenly landed on Lin Ruobai's back and her body was pushed forward. A mouthful of fresh blood spurted out and dyed her lapels.

These elders were all at the god-level cultivation realm and they had a numerical advantage. No matter how strong Lin Ruobai was, it was impossible for her to deal with that many elders. Therefore, she merely protected the dried tree in her embrace with all her effort.

At this point, there were many people encircling them and they were unaware of what was happening so they had a puzzled expression. In order to uphold her image, Nangong Lan cleared her throat and said, "Everyone, this girl is our Nangong Family's servant maid and now she has stolen our Nangong Family's belongings. Therefore, I had specially come to chase her!"

_So that was the case. _After hearing her words, everyone suddenly understood and their expressions looking at Lin Ruobai were full of contempt.

"This young lady is quite pretty and I didn't expect she would commit such a crime. Tsk tsk, it's as what they say, we may know a person's exterior but not their heart!"

"To even dare to steal things from the Nangong Family, is she tired of living? Such a thief should be hacked into pieces without a complete corpse!"

These people's words were like a sword that ruthlessly pierced into Lin Ruobai's heart. She wanted to defend herself but she had already expended all her strength protecting the dried tree, to the extent she did not have the strength to speak.

Green Phoenix finally collapsed before her.

Her gorgeous feathers became tattered and riddled with scars. Bright red blood reflected in Lin Ruobai's eyes, causing her eyes to gradually become thoroughly red…

"I don't think there's any need for you to keep this tree."

Nangong Lan stood before Lin Ruobai and wanted to snatch the dried tree in her hands. However, even when Nangong Lan used all her strength, she was still unable to snatch away Lin Ruobai's beloved treasure.

"Men, chop off this woman's hand and I will see if she will let go or not!" Nangong Lan furiously spoke.

"Yes, Eldest young miss!"

Hearing her orders, two men immediately approached her with a sword. Their sharp blades shone and glistened in the sunlight.

Green Phoenix struggled to open her eyes and looked at Lin Ruobai whose face was lifeless. Her beak slightly moved, "Hurry and escape, Master. Escape!"

Lin Ruobai's expression lifelessly looked at Green Phoenix and a red light was reflected from her eyes that could bewitch one's heart. She muttered to herself and her expression was lifeless as before.

"Those who think of snatching the present for my master should die!"

"Those who harm Green Phoenix should also die!"

"Therefore, all these people here should die…"

_Bang!_

A powerful force similar to a huge wave surged out from Lin Ruobai's body and in that instant, a squall suddenly rose while the sun became dim and colorless. Lin Ruobai stood in the midst of the wind and her adorable face was expressionless. Her blood-red eyes coldly stared at the group of people before her.

Nangong Lan felt the gushing aura from Xiao Bai's body and her expression changed while she hastily shouted, "Hurry and stop her, otherwise it'll be too late!"

Immediately, everyone rapidly rushed towards Xiao Bai and their figures were like an incorporeal sharp sword.

Lin Ruobai's bloodshot eyes were tranquil without any fluctuations and her empty eyes looked coldly at everyone rushing over. The hurricane above her head did not dissipate but instead became more violent…

A gale emerged around her surroundings as her black hair danced in the wind. Her child-like face was adorable and lovely, yet lacked it's previous liveliness and was so cold that it caused one to be frightened.

The moment Nangong Qing and the others arrived before her, the aura on her body exploded. It instantly caused them to be sent flying and they crashed on the ground in a sorry mess. Nangong Qing raised his head in shock and looking at the young lady's green robes, his gaze was filled with fright and fear.

_Devil!_

Indeed, the current Lin Ruobai was like a blood-thirsty devil that had lost her wisdom and only knew to kill.

"Run!"

Nangong Qing and the others look a quick glimpse at each other before turning to escape. Currently, the only viable option was to get reinforcements!

"Master!" Green Phoenix stared distractedly at Lin Ruobai. She didn't know why, but the young lady right now gave her an unfamiliar feeling and she couldn't help but tremble.

"All of you should die!"

Lin Ruobai lifted her hands and in a split second, a power emerged and struck on an elder from the Nangong Family. That instant, everyone witnessed a scene they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

A hole appeared on the elder's chest yet there was no blood flowing out. After that, the hole increased in size and gradually spread throughout his entire body. Not a moment later, his body had turned into ashes that disappeared in the air. He did not even manage to scream and he had fallen. However, this elder was a god-level expert!

_A mighty god-level cultivator did not last a move under her?_

Nangong Lan swallowed her saliva and unconsciously retreated. Her pale face was filled with fear and she wanted to turn and run, to get away from this devil.

Yet, at this moment, Lin Ruobai looked at her…

"Father, save me!" Nangong Lan screamed in panic and even tears were about to spill. She originally thought that Yun Luofeng's disciple was a pushover and didn't expect her strength to suddenly grow to such an extent! If she knew earlier, she never would have provoked her!

_Boom!_

Lin Ruobai suddenly disappeared and when she appeared, she had arrived behind Nangong Lan. Her fist struck Nangong Lan's back, causing her to be flung out hundreds of meters away and she spat out blood.

She raised her head in fear and saw Lin Ruobai walking to her side.

"Don't kill me. I know I was wrong. Please don't kill me."

Nangong Lan cried like a weeping beauty as she looked at Lin Ruobai. Her frightened expression contained an appeal. In her eyes, the current Lin Ruobai was no different than a devil.

"Die!"

Lin Ruobai slightly raised her chin and looked at Nangong Lan lying on the ground. She lifted her longsword and just as it was about to land, Nangong Lan's shocked face was completely white.

_Boom!_

At that moment not far away, several powerful auras arrived, causing the originally dim and colorless sky to be even duller.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled!

The surrounding crowd had been shocked by Lin Ruobai earlier, and all of them went to search for a hiding spot to monitor the events from afar.

Suddenly, an intimidating aged voice sounded. "Who dares to kill in my Endless City?"

This old expert's voice was empty and weightless, yet it caused one to feel shocked as if it was hammering their hearts and it caused their souls to tremble. Slowly, several figures appeared from the sky. They were all dressed in grey robes and looked sage-like and faintly visible.

"Ancestor elder!"

Looking at the few aged experts heading here, people from the three great influential families rejoiced. They didn't expect their ancestor elders would find them so soon.

"Ancestor elder?"

Among the spectators, some who did not understand and curiously asked. "Where did these ancestor elders come from?"

"I doubt that you know of this," An insider secretively smiled. "There is no lack of struggles in the light and dark among these three great influential families, yet no faction has been injured. Do you know of the reason?"

"Why?" The passersby were more and more curious.

That insider continued to smile. "Because above these three great families, there's also an Elder Hall and the old experts there belong to the respective families. That is to say, as long as someone breaks through to sage-level cultivation, they can enter the Elder Hall."

_Sage-level cultivator?_

Everyone turned pale with fright as they looked at the more than ten elders in the skies and they couldn't help but suck in a cold breath. It's no wonder no one could shake the position of the three great influential families. As it turns out, there were more than ten sage-level experts above them, and it was also these existences that prevented any damage to the three great families.

Lin Ruobai was expressionless as the long sword in her hands slashed down, seemingly not hearing those ancestor elders words.

"I told you to stop, didn't you hear me?"

The grey-robed old expert flared-up and his body rapidly arrived before Lin Ruobai and blocked her with his hands.

_Bang!_

A powerful aura spread from their bodies and the surrounding stalls had been sent flying in the air before fiercely crashing on the ground.

Lin Ruobai retreated a few steps and expressionlessly looked at the grey-robed old expert while the red light in her eyes flickered.

"All of you deserve to die!"

Her imposing manner had never stopped since the start and her strength was also rapidly increasing. If she were to continue, even if all the elders of the three great influential families were to work together, they might not be able to defeat her.

The grey-robed old expert gnashed his teeth and said to the other elders, "We should take advantage and kill her before she becomes completely demonic and rid the people of an evil!"

As long as one ascended to the position the grey-robed elder had, they would pay more attention to saving their face. He would never say that he was afraid of Lin Ruobai's growth, thus he wanted to kill her.

He would only tell others that he was getting rid of an evil for people!

Instantly, all the elders floated to Lin Ruobai and encircled her in the middle.

Green Phoenix disregarded her seriously injured body and got up to shout furiously, "Shameless old b*st*rds. Do you have no sense of shame by using numbers to bully a young lady?"

The grey-robed elder snorted and spoke in a mocking tone. "I've said before that we are getting rid of an evil for the people and this girl is a disaster. If we do not kill her, the entire continent will suffer a calamity. Therefore, for the safety of the people on the continent, she must die!"

Green Phoenix trembled from anger. She had never seen such a shameless man before.


	112. Chapter 112

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later! 

"I believe that what the ancestor elders of the three great influential families say is right. Clearly, this woman has been demonified and if you look at her eyes, it is evident that only a devil would possess such eyes! If she isn't killed, many people will suffer from a calamity!"

"That's right, this woman deserves to die and her personality is bloody and cruel. For the safety of the commoners, she should be killed," the crowd shouted, causing a commotion.

In their eyes, Lin Ruobai was a devil and the people from the three great influential families were gods that eliminated demons and devils!

Standing among the various elders, Lin Ruobai was expressionless as before. Her eyes were red through and through as if blood had been smudged over her eyes, and it was comparatively frightening.

Currently, a fight could happen at any moment. In any case, the ancestor elders were sage-level cultivators and supreme existences on this continent. Even so, Lin Ruobai who was currently facing several ancestor elders was not in a disadvantageous position.

"Mother…"

Just then, a feeble voice sounded among the crowd. "I recognize this sister. She seems to be someone from the Physician Tower."

If Qingyan was present, she would have recognized this little girl who had been nearly run over by the Ou Family's carriage but was saved by her. In addition, after she had been saved, she made an oath to enter the Physician Tower.

"Yuan'er, don't speak."

The woman beside her covered her mouth in shock and cautiously looked at the battle before her. However, her hands weren't really tightly held against her mouth and the little girl's voice could be faintly heard.

"Mother, why do they all think that it's this sister's fault? I feel that people from the three great influential families aren't any good and had wanted to run over me before. It was the sister of the Physician Tower who saved me, so these people are the bad guys while the sister from the Physician Tower is the good person. In the future, I will definitely join the Physician Tower."

The little girl was quite young and in her heart, Qingyan who saved her was definitely a good person and everyone in the Physician Tower was the same. In contrast, the Ou Family who wanted to run her over would definitely be the bad people.

"Yuan'er!"

The woman was scared to death and cold sweat flowed down as she hastily stopped her. "Don't speak nonsense, avoid provoking and offending others."

The little girl blinked her eyes in confusion, She was still young and did not understand what happened.

The grey-robed expert coldly looked at the little girl and a trace of ruthlessness flashed in his eyes. When everyone wasn't paying attention, a powerful force was sent flying from his sleeves and shot towards that little girl. She herself did not notice the grey-robed expert's actions.

Or it should be said that no one had witnessed his actions…

Therefore, after seeing Lin Ruobai rapidly rushing towards the little girl, everyone was taken aback.

"Hurry, hurry and dodge. This devil is about to go crazy!" Everyone hastily screeched.

The woman was also shocked silly and after she recovered her senses, Lin Ruobai had arrived before the little girl…

_Pu!_

She swiftly protected the little girl in her embrace and that attack fiercely landed on her back. Previously, she had already expended a huge amount of energy to get ahead of this attack and so she did not have the opportunity to put up a defense. A cultivator who did not put up their defenses and fought a battle was only slightly better than an average man. This was also why it was easy for assassins to kill someone who had a higher cultivation than themselves.

The little girl distractedly blinked her eyes and her cute expression was staring at Lin Ruobai. She reached out her hands and wiped the trace of blood on Lin Ruobai's lips as her gaze was filled with confusion.

"Sister, why are you bleeding?"

Lin Ruobai lowered her head and looked at the little girl. Her eyes were still dyed in red but her face was not as expressionless as before and it looked radiant under the rays of sunlight.

"You said that you'd like to join the Physician Tower?"

The little girl seriously nodded her head. "The Physician Tower's people are all kind and people from the three great families are bad. I want to join the Physician Tower and defeat the bad guys."

This time around, the woman did not stop the little girl. No matter how foolish she was, she could still understand what happened before her. Her daughter merely spoke a few words about the three great families and these seemingly dignified people had wanted to kill her. If it weren't for this young lady from the Physician Tower who saved her child at the risk of her life, her daughter would have been separated from her.

Lin Ruobai smiled. Her smile was filled with rays of light, so dazzling that made one unable to shift their gaze.

"Remember your words of today. The Physician Tower welcomes you to join at any time."

"Miss…," the woman walked up and supported Lin Ruobai, "thank you for saving my daughter."

Lin Ruobai shook her head. "She's a good seedling and if nurtured well, she'll become a strength beside my Master. I will not let the Physician Tower lose a good seedling. If I'm able to escape death this time, I will raise this matter with my Master and let her enter the Physician Tower to learn."

_Cough cough!_

Lin Ruobai coughed up blood and as she was somewhat weakened, she gradually fell to the ground…

"Sister!"

The little girl cried bitterly and she wanted to catch Lin Ruobai but her strength was lacking and she could only fall on the ground along with Lin Ruobai.

"Bring her back!" The grey-robed elder coldly snorted as he expressionlessly spoke.

The woman's body trembled and just as she wanted to speak, the little girl had climbed up from the ground and her little figure stood before Lin Ruobai.

"Bad people, don't bully sister!"

The grey-robed elder's eyes sank and spoke with a fake smile. "Don't you see that this woman has been demonified? She's a scourge and we're getting rid of an evil for the people!"

The crowd who originally sided with the grey-robed elder did not act as they did earlier on when they scolded Lin Ruobai. Instead, they unanimously maintained silence.

The Ou Family did not have much patience. Someone walked up to the little girl, lifted and fiercely threw her to one side and then carried Lin Ruobai on his shoulders. "Let's go!"

"Wa!"

The moment the little girl was picked up by her mother, she saw Lin Ruobai's figure being hauled away and she bitterly cried out. She struggled to get down but alas, she could only look on helplessly at Lin Ruobai getting further away….

"Little girl," Nangong Lan stood up and revealed a smile on her elegant face. "You better not be fooled by these people. That woman isn't any kind soul."

_Ptui!_

The woman tightly hugged her daughter and spat at Nangong Lan's face.

"She isn't any kind soul? Then are you one? My daughter merely spoke a few words about the three great families and you wanted to kill her! Originally, if it weren't to save my daughter, that lady wouldn't have been struck by your attacks and she wouldn't have lost. When all is said and done, exactly who isn't a kind soul?"

Nangong Lan's expression darkened and coldly looked at the woman. Just as she wanted to speak, voices of ridicule gushed forth like a tide from all around.

"I originally truly thought that the woman was demonified, resulting in her frantically killing. Unexpectedly, we were all mistaken about her."

"Indeed, if the three great influential families had not provoked her, she would have never killed out of rage. Alas, she was injured because of an unrelated person."

"In truth, they aren't completely unrelated. If this little girl didn't claim to want to join the Physician Tower, she wouldn't save her."

"But no matter what, the truth was that she saved someone. Contrarily, the hypocrites who repeatedly stated they were eliminating evil for the people attempted to kill a little girl simply because of her words!"

Hearing these people's voices, Nangong Lan's expression was extremely unsightly. She did not dare to utter another word before dejectedly leaving. She left as defeated as she impressively came.

Although the three great clans succeeded in kidnapping Lin Ruobai, the reputation that they had established also plunged down. From now on, no one would trust the three great clans ever again!

…

On the streets, Yun Luofeng saw the crowd in front of her from far away. Her brows furrowed and she quickly strode up. When she approached, she saw the cyan phoenix at first glance and her gorgeous face instantly darkened. Was she too late?

"Madam Luofeng…" the cyan phoenix strenuously lifted her eyes and saw Yun Luofeng walking toward her. Joy entered her heart, and she hurriedly told her, "Master was… taken away by the three great clans."

Yun Luofeng slowly walked up, took out a medicinal herb, and fed it to the cyan phoenix.

After the cyan phoenix's injuries started recovering, she slowly stood up, an immensely evil light flashing through her pitch-black eyes.

"Huohuo, send the cyan phoenix back!"

A fiery red figure appeared beside her out of thin air the moment she spoke. The child had the looks of a porcelain doll, but her clothes were red like blood, making her alluring and gorgeous. Although she was still young and retained her innocence, her future stunning beauty could still be seen.

Currently, the girl stood beside Yun Luofeng. Her lips were pursed as she asked, "Master, why don't you bring me if you want to seek retribution from the three great clans."

"I don't need you this time. I alone will be enough." Yun Luofeng lightly looked up. How could she pacify the fury in her heart without eradicating the three great clans? Anyone who injures Xiao Bai deserves to die!

"Big sis." Lu'er looked at Yun Luofeng with big, tearful eyes. "Are you going to rescue the other big sis?"

Yun Luofeng's steps paused and she looked back at Lu'er, her brows knitting up.

"Miss." The mother knew Yun Luofeng's confusion and hurried to explain, "That little miss was injured because she saved my daughter. You are our benefactor, I will pray for your safety here."

Lu'er's large eyes blinked as she looked at Yun Luofeng with a tinge of fear. The aura on this big sister was too frightening, as if she was a… god!

That's right, her aura was akin to a deity's. High above them and unable to be contaminated! It also gave people a reassuring feeling.

"Big Sis, Little Big Sis said I can join the Physician Tower, is that true?"

Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and glanced at Lu'er in assessment. When she saw her innate talent, astonishment flashed through her eyes.

This little girl… was not simple! If she was trained, she would certainly become someone formidable in the future!

"She spoke the truth, you can join the Physician Tower now."

The mother was startled and asked, "How can Miss be so sure?"

When she said this, Yun Luofeng was already far away and madly dashing toward the direction of the three great clans. However, her distant voice still traveled through the air.

"Because I'm the Tower Master of the Physician Tower, so I can make this decision."

_The Tower Master of the Physician Tower? _Everyone was stunned and dumbfounded and watched Yun Luofeng as she quickly disappeared.

It turned out this woman was the legendary Tower Master of the Physician Tower. She was so devastatingly beautiful and peerlessly magnificent!

Lu'er blinked, awestruck. "Mother, that Big Sis is so handsome! I want to marry her when I grow up!"

The mother's forehead twitched, and she looked at her daughter with a dark expression.

Yun Luofeng probably never would have thought that her careless actions would cause a naive little girl to say something like that…

…

Nangong Clan

Nangong Qing sat on a chair with worry on his face, and his whole person appeared very dispirited.

"I've completely burned my bridges with the Physician Tower. I'm afraid I won't be able to explain myself to Yi'er."

"Family Head"—Eldest Elder glanced at Nangong Qing—"Business comes first. Although Young Master has favorable opinions of that woman from the Physician Tower, he will know the right from wrong! How could an outside power like her make us obey? Dream on!"

Nangong Qing helplessly sighed. It was too late to turn back! He could only force himself to continue on this path.

"Family Head."

At this time, a soft and delicate voice was heard from outside the main hall.

Nangong Qing's brows knitted, and he turned his head, catching sight of Mu Qianqian and Nangong Lan stepping into the main hall.

"Why did you come here?" His face was displeased, and his cold eyes glanced at Nangong Lan. If it were not for her, they would not have been almost completely wiped out today!

Nangong Lan lowered her head, not saying anything, but her hands hanging beside her tightly clenched.

"Family Head, you can't fault Lan'er. She is your only blood child on this world after all." Mu Qianqian slowly walked toward Nangong Qing with a soft smile.

Nangong Qing drowned. "What do you mean? I still have Yi'er, he is my son and should inherit the Nangong Clan!"

Hearing the man's words, Nangong Lan's body shuddered and her heart sank. No matter how much she did, Father would only have eyes for that illegitimate son!

"Nangong Yunyi?" Mu Qianqian snorted. "That boy's mother was uninhibited and flirtatious. Who can be absolutely sure that Nangong Yunyi is your biological son?"

"We have used the blood verification method!" Nangong Qing angrily responded with a growl.

Mu Qianqian's eyes shifted, and she said with a smile, "Family Head, how can the blood verification method always be reliable? The one who Nangong Yunyi's mother seduced is Family Head's own younger brother. With the presence of this blood relation, the blood verification method has a high possibility of succeeding!"

"Stop!" Nangong Qing furiously shouted, his veins popping out of his forehead.

His brother having an affair with his wife was the unmentionable humiliation of the Nangong Clan!

"Family Head, do you feel like there are any similarities between you and Nangong Yunyi?"

It was as though Mu Qianqian's voice contained sorcery and turned Nangong Qing quiet.

He originally did not have any thoughts about this, but as soon as he heard her, he felt suspicious toward Nangong Yunyi. That slut had an affair with his brother, so perhaps… Nangong Yunyi was their fruit!

No wonder… no wonder Nangong Yunyi never listened to him! It turned out he was deceiving him the whole time?

_Bang!_

Nangong Aung slammed his hand against the desk. "If he is truly not my son, then I won't let him off!"

He would not permit anyone to deceive him! Moreover, he doted on Nangong Qing too much over the years, so how could he tolerate this type of disappointment?

"Mu Qianqian, what evidence do you have to prove Yunyi isn't my son?"

"Family Head, I brought a person to see you." Mu Qianqian mysteriously smiled and clapped her hands.

Immediately, two guards escorted a man inside.

The man had a thin figure and a handsome appearance. His temples had a few strands of white hair, making him appear very weary.

As soon as Nangong Qing saw the man, the fury that he suppressed rushed forward once more. "Nangong Chen! You actually dared to appear before me again!"

Nangong Chen harshly swallowed and glanced toward Mu Qianqian out of the corner of his eyes. When he saw her eye gesture, he helplessly smiled and turned to face Nangong Qing. "I came back to reunite with my son."

"What?" Nangong Qing tightly clenched his fists and his teeth were clenched so hard that it made grinding noises."What are you saying?"

Nangong Chen's eyes casted down, covering the guilt in his eyes. "Nangong Yunyi… is Fu'er and my son."

_Bang!_

Nangong Qing's fist slammed n the table and instantly breaking it in half. His face was malevolent and frightening. "Repeat what you just said? Who's your son?"

Nangong Chen looked up and met Nangong Qing's furious eyes as he spoke each word carefully, "Nangong Yunyi is my son!"

His words cause Nangong Qing to stumble, and a more intense fury followed.

He did not see the smiles on the lips of Mu Qianqian and Nangong Lan or the satisfaction that flashed through their eyes.

Nangong Yunyi, if you are not Nangong Qing's son, let me see how you will scheme for the Nangong Clan.

Coincidentally at this time, Nangong Yunyi returned…

The moment he entered the Nangong Estate, he could feel the atmosphere was not right. He paused for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

As soon as his inquiry left his mouth, he recalled what he heard from the streets and continued to ask, "Dad, I heard you acted against the people of the Physician Tower?"

If this guy really wanted to be enemies with Yun Luofeng, then he would side with Yun Luofeng without a second thought!

"Hahaha!" Nangong Qing was immensely angry, to the point of laughing. "A bastard like you actually dares to question me! Who gave you the courage? I should have long realized that you are the product of that slut and another man and you weren't my son to begin with! Otherwise, why would you be so disobedient?"

Nangong Yunyi's face darkened. "You better be more respectful in your speech. What do you mean I'm sired by another man? You were my mother's only man from start to end!"

"Humph, you still want to deny it now. Your biological father is here, but you still don't want to admit it!" Nangong Qing's fury shot to the heavens. "Fancy that I was so kind to you. I didn't imagine I was helping someone else raise his son. Since your biological father is here now, not a single one of you should bother thinking of leaving!"

_Boom!_

Nangong Qing suddenly charged to the front of Nangong Yunyi, and his hand mercilessly squeezed his neck before forcefully tossing him onto the ground.

"Little bastard, don't think I don't know you teamed up with that woman Yun Luofeng to plot against me! That's right, I did kidnap Yun Luofeng's disciple indeed in order to force her to hand over the antidote."

Nangong Yunyi dismally smiled, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Why are you always so stupid? You would believe anything that someone else said? Because of the words spoken by this man and Mu Qianqian, you made my mother bear that accusation for all these years. Did you catch them in bed or personally witness them have sex?"

"No, you didn't see anything! But you made my mother carry that accusation for so long simply because of their words!" Nangong Yunyi climbed up from the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked up at Nangong Qing, a sneer rising on his face. "Your lack of intelligence saddens me."

"What insolence!" Nangong Qing shouted with violent rage. As soon as he recalled how the son who he laid all his hopes on was merely a bastard, the fury in his heart would uncontrollably rush out. "Guards, lock up Nangong Yunyi. He will be punished later!"

"Yes, Family Head!"

Hearing his order, two guards came up and grasped Nangong Yunyi's shoulders.

Nangong Yunyi lifted his arm and fiercely flung their hands off. His eyes coldly shot toward Nangong Qing as he expressionlessly said, "One day, you will regret your actions today!"

After saying this, he glanced at Mu Qianqian, and his smile turned more contemptuous. "If you don't want people to know, then don't do it. You are on your own."

After saying this, he flicked his sleeves and confidently walked away under the close escort of the two guards. It was not until he left the main hall that he felt his legs going limp and sweat drenching his back. He had been truly afraid that Nangong Qing would kill him in a fit of anger.

Don't look at how confident he acted, his legs were actually trembling from fear since long ago.

However… he would never reveal his fear and weakness in front of that pair of mother and daughter.

"Father." Nangong Lan's eyes glittered. "Nangong Yunyi is quite cunning. I'm afraid those two guards won't be enough to watch over him and will allow him to escape. I will personally escort him to the prison."

Nangong Qing waved his hand and tiredly sat in the chair. "Go on then."

"Yes, Father." Nangong Lan cupped her fists and walked out of the main hall.

No one noticed the viciousness that flashed through her eyes when she departed.

_Nangong Yunyi, you probably never expected to end up in my hands one day!_

"Nangong Chen." Nangong Qing did not bother looking at the direction that Nangong Lan headed toward and, instead, darkly looked at Nangong Chen kneeling on the ground. He slammed his palm on the table. "I have always treated you well. Why did you treat me like that? Seducing Fu'er wasn't enough, why is the son I've always doted on also your bastard?"

Nangong Qing got angrier the more he spoke, his face was flush red from anger, and his eyes were fiercely glaring at Nangong Chen. The look in his eyes appeared as though he wanted to chop Nangong Chen into pieces.

Nangong Chem lowered his head. "I was in the wrong. You can punish me however you want!"

"Hahaha!" Nangong Qing madly laughed from his rage. "Great, wonderful! Since you have ended up in my hands, I absolutely won't spare you. Guards, bring him away and cut off a piece of him every day until he's dead!"

Hearing this, Nangong Chen's body shuddered, but he did not look up. Two guards came up and picked him up, taking him out of the main hall.

The moment that Nangong Chen was lifted, he subconsciously glanced at Mu Qianqian, his lips imperceptibly moving, as though he was saying, "Remember your promise to me!"

Mu Qianqian smiled. _Promise? What did that count for? _She had never been someone who honored her promises!

Nangong Chen was truly a lovesick fool. Back then, she snatched his lover away and fed her a strong poison, using this to force him to frame that woman!

Sure enough, for his beloved lover, Nangong Chen obeyed her every word. Even if he was misunderstood by his elder brother and lived in hiding for so many years, he never thought about clarifying anything!

What was laughable was that Nangong Chen's lover was already dead, but he continued to do her bidding. Perhaps he should thank her. If it were not for her, Nangong Chen would not have the chance to reunite with his lover in the afterlife.

Inside a dark and damp cell, Lin Ruobai's body was tightly nailed to the wall. Blood flowed freely from her wounds, dying her green clothes red. It was as though she was submerged inside a tub of blood, without any signs of life.

"Enter!"

Suddenly, the door to the prison was opened, and Nangong Lan harshly shoved Nangong Yunyi inside.

Nangong Yunyi was about to curse in rage when he caught sight of Lin Ruobai nailed to the wall with copper nails. His heart instantly sunk, and his low voice revealed his fury. "Nangong Lan, just what in the world have you done to Yun Luofeng's disciple?"

Nangong Lan chuckled. "These copper nails were created from special materials and can suppress the surging power inside of her! If she continues to grow stronger, she will certainly become an evil that wreaks havoc on the world. Hence, our Nangong Family is eradicating this evil for the people!"

"Pah!" Nangong Yunyi spat towards Nangong Lan's shameless face, his expression livid. "Eradicating evil for the people? I feel like the ones who should truly be eradicated are the Nangong Family instead!"

Nangong Lan's eyes turned cold. Her figure charged to Nangong Yunyi in the blink of an eye with a layer of spiritual energy enveloped in her palm and aimed it at his chest with a boom.

At that moment, a light flashed from Nangong Yunyi's ring, and two spiritual beasts, one large and one small, instantly appeared in front of Nangong Lan.

"Roar!"

That furious roar sent Nangong Lan staggering a few steps back. Her eyes slightly narrowed, her dangerous gaze closely watching the blood lion blocking her from Nangong Yunyi. "Don't forget who it was that brought you out of the Forest of No Return! How can you treat me like this now?"

The blood lion snorted. He was originally peacefully dwelling inside the Forest of No Return. Who knew that he would accidentally fall into this woman's trap and come here, leaving his home against his will? Should he… thank her instead?

Seeing that the blood lion did not listen to her, Nangong Lan turned her gaze toward Nangong Yunyi. "Nangong Yunyi, don't forget we are inside the Nangong Family. Do you think these two spiritual beasts will be enough to protect you? Moreover, Yun Luofeng's disciple is in my hands. If you don't want her to be in more pain, recall your spiritual beasts."

Nangong Yunyi tightly clenched his fists. He glanced at the completely bloody Lin Ruobai behind him, his eyes darkening. "Little Lightning, Little Blood, come back."

The winged, purple-tailed sable and blood lion both called out, expressing their protest. If they left, their master would certainly be tortured by this woman.

"Return. Nangong Lan doesn't have the guts to kill me yet!" Nangong Yunyi looked up with determination. "This is an order!"

Once a spiritual beast was tamed, it had to obey any orders from its master. Regardless of how unwilling they were, they could only return to the ring.

"Nangong Lan, release this girl." Nangong Yunyi's fists tightened. "If you release her, you can do with me as you will"

Nangong Lan glanced toward Nangong Yunyi. "It looks like you have deep affections for Yun Luofeng. You have no scruples against sacrificing yourself for her disciple!"

"You will never understand there is a type of love that is called platonic love. This type of love has nothing to do with romantic love! For her, I am willing to lose my head and spill my blood. I can also stand beside her when she is enemies with the whole world! However, someone like you will never understand the love between us!"

That type of love had nothing to do with romance or spending their lifetime hand in hand. He would protect her even at the risk of everything in his finite life.

Nangong Lan's brows knitted. She originally thought it must have been because Nangong Yunyi deeply loved Yun Luofeng that he was willing to sacrifice himself like this to save Lin Ruobai. But it currently looked like it wasn't like this…

Platonic love? What a joke! She would never believe this type of love existed in this world!

"Nangong Yunyi, you want to save Lin Ruobai? Sure! If you can endure ten of my strikes, I will release her!" Nangong Lan snorted. With a swish of her hand, she pulled out a hammer from her space ring.

_Bang!_

Her hammer landed on Nangong Yunyi's back. He tightly clenched his fists, and his body imperceptibly swayed.

"Nangong Yunyi, you aren't allowed to use any defense. Otherwise, I won't let off this woman!"

Unable to utilize any defense methods meant that he would only be slightly better off than a normal person. With Nangong Yunyi's current state, how could he withstand these ten strikes?

Nangong Yunyi's body shuddered. In the end, he removed his whole-body defense, displaying his weakness in front of Nangong Lan.

When the second strike hit him, Nangong Yunyi could not resist and face planted. He struggled to get up but was crippled by a heart-wrenching pain. It was not until he felt this pain that he realized his spine was broken by that strike.

"It's only been two strikes, but you already can't endure it? You still have eight more waiting for you!" Nangong Lan eerily smiled. "I would like to see how long you can persevere!"

_Bang!_

Another strike landed on Nangong Yunyi's back. The taste of copper filled his mouth, and blood was stuck in his throat, making it feel extraordinarily unwell.

When the fourth strike landed, he could feel his lower eyelid and upper eyelid sticking together. He had no energy to separate them, so he could only allow them to close.

The fifth strike… he was unable to hold on anymore. Dizziness hit his head, and he could only rely on his last strand of willpower to persist!

His mother's injustice was not cleared yet, Nangong Qing had not regretted anything yet, Mu Qianqian and Nangong Lan have not collected their retribution yet… How could he die here?

It was nothing but ten strikes. He was a man, how come he could not withstand it?

When the sixth strike landed, Nangong Yunyi felt his back go numb, and his whole body's senses muted. He harshly clenched his teeth, the pain from the tip of his tongue reviving his willpower.

Following this, the seventh strike, the eighth strike, the ninth strike… they all landed. As long as he could hold on until the last strike landed, he would be able to save Lin Ruobai!

"Nangong Yunyi, I didn't expect you to be able to hold on. I wonder if you could withstand the last strike!"

Nangong Lan held the hammer in her hand high in the air and sent all her spiritual energy into the hammer. It swung through the damp air and ruthlessly landed on his back…

_Splat!_

The mouthful of blood stuck in his throat was finally forced out with the last hit of the hammer. The puddle of blood on the floor was a ghastly sight, sickening to the eyes.

"Nangong Lan…" Nangong Yunyi's voice was very weak, as though it would disappear at any moment. "I've already endured ten of your hits. You must abide by your promise and release this girl."

Nangong Lan mockingly smiled and spread her hands open, asking, "Release her? Did I say that? Who can prove it?"

"You…" Fire emitted from Nangong Yunyi's eyes due to his anger. "Your word is worthless! You're despicable and shameless!"

Nangong Lan slightly smiled and walked to the front of Nangong Yunyi. She lowered her head and haughtily peered down at him. "It's because you thought your status as a bastard was too humiliating and was wholeheartedly willing to endure these ten strikes. What does it have to do with me? Why should I release this girl?"

Nangong Yunyi's body weakened, and he did not even have the energy to stand up. He coldly stared at Nangong Lan with hatred-filled eyes. If his gaze was a knife, he would certainly turn Nangong Lan into mincemeat.

"Hate?" Nangong Lan bent down and looked at Nangong Yunyi with a faint smile. "When you arrived at the Nangong Family in the beginning, I felt the same as you. Ever since that moment, I've been plotting how to deal with you!"

"Nangong Lan!" Nangong Yunyi's voice was very weak, as though he would disappear at any moment. "One day, I will shred you into thousands of pieces!"

"Hahaha!" Nangong Lan guffawed without any inhibitions. "Shred me into thousands of pieces? Nangong Yunyi, I'm afraid you won't have that capability! Father was too idiotic previously in protecting a bastard like you. This time, I absolutely won't give you the chance."

She raised the hammer in her hand again and harshly slammed it against Nangong Yunyi's ankle.

_Crack!_

The sound of the bone breaking rung inside the silent prison.

Nangong Yunyi tightly clenched his teeth and used his hand to press against his broken ankle. He stubbornly watched Nangong Lan with resistance in his eyes. His handsome and pale face was unwavering like a mountain, and he did not even frown

"Treat this broken leg as my retribution for you for stealing away Father's love for all these years! Enjoy everything else! Hahaha!" Nangong Lan's laughter was deranged, and her malicious face was twisted. It was as though torturing Nangong Yunyi brought her great pleasure.

…

At the same time, at the entrance of the Nangong Family's Estate, the iron door was chopped open with a boom by a sword. The two guards did not have the time to react before a force hit their chest, and they crashed through the entryway.

At the entrance, a girl stepped over the door sill, her clothes, whiter than snow, floating in the wind. Her features were bold without holding back any of her domineering aura. Killing intent flashed through her evil eyes.

A storm surged up around her, making people too scared to approach.

"Bring Nangong Qing out here!"

Following the girl's icy shout, Nangong Qing, who was originally having a discussion inside the main hall, instantly walked out with a group of elders.

When he saw Yun Luofeng, his expression minutely shifted, and he lowered his head to order the person behind him. Heeding the orders, that person hastily retreated.

"Miss Yun, I trust you have been well since we last met," Nangong Qing made small talk with a superficial smile and glanced at the servant who walked away.

Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes shot toward Nangong Qing. "Where's Xiao Bai?"

"What Xiao Bai?" Nangong Qing looked at her, feigning being perplexed.

"Lin Ruobai, my disciple! Also the young girl you snatched away from the streets!" Yun Luofeng slowly pressed closer to Nangong Qing. "Where is she?"

Nangong Qing's eyes flickered and dryly chuckled. "I don't know what you mean. We did catch a woman from the streets, but that woman has been possessed by the devil. I'm afraid she will threaten the safety of the continent, so I brought her away."

"Milk Tea! Hamster Queen!" Yun Luofeng's eyes turned to ice and she coldly ordered, "Search! Whoever stops you, kill without mercy!"

After "Kill without mercy" was spoken, the murderous aura on the girl's body intensified as her hair and white robe danced in the wind. Her chin slightly lifted up, and her bewitching face revealed a fierce killing intent.

Instantly, two streaks of lights appeared in front of Yun Luofeng. One of them was a teenage boy and the other was a proud and noble woman.

They both lowered their head to Yun Luofeng and reverently replied, "Yes, Master!"

_Whoosh!_

After saying this, their bodies turned into a beam of light and swiftly pierced through the crowd. They were too fast, to the point that no one could catch them.

Yun Luofeng glanced at Nangong Qing from the corner of her eyes, and dominance bubbled forth on her features. Her eyes were dark and bottomless like an abyss. "For every strand of hair that Xiao Bai loses, I will kill a member of your Nangong Family. If she leaves behind a single drop of blood, I will sacrifice everyone in the Nangong Family!"

Displeasure entered Nangong Qing's face. "Miss Yun, don't you think you're too unreasonable? You should act with more reason. Besides, our Nangong Family didn't know that she was your disciple."

No matter what, he had to delay it until Ancestral Elder and the others arrive. Otherwise, who knew whether this woman would go crazy?

_Boom!_

Yun Luofeng's aura surged out of her, the wind around her pulling the trees in the surroundings from their roots before they fiercely charged toward Nangong Qing.

Nangong Qing did not have time to react before those trees reached him. Under everyone's witness, he was entirely buried by the trees with a bang.

"Cough, cough!" Nangong Qing dryly coughed and climbed out from under the trees. He looked at Yun Luofeng with a livid expression. "Miss Yun, Yi'er is friends with you, to say the least. Why must you be so heartless?"

"It's useless even if you mention Nangong Yunyi. I still retain my stance, if Xiao Bai leaves behind a drop of blood, I want the three great Families to be buried as well!"

She just spoke her words when an aged, derisive voice was heard from the air.

"How impressive! I would like to know how you can eradicate our three great Families!"

Several figures gradually appeared in their air. They all wore long, grey robes and carried an immortal quality in their character as they looked down on the mundane world.

The person who spoke had some resemblance to Nangong Qing, making it evident that the old man must be a member of the Nangong Family.

"Whether I have the ability or not, why don't you put it to the test?" Yun Luofeng's smile did not reach her dark, evil eyes.

"Hahaha!" The gray-robed old man wildly laughed. "Great! I would like to see what strength a little girl like you can have!"

_Swish!_

The old man charged down the moment he spoke his words. He was very fast and reached Yun Luofeng in a brief moment. His attack was nimble and fierce, every move was extremely vicious and aimed for Yun Luofeng's vital areas.

Seeing the old man's ferocious palm, Yun Luofeng dodged to the side and closely followed it with a slash of her sword toward his waist.

The old man snorted and lithely evaded her sword before launching the next round of attacks.

"Let's go up together." The remaining old men all frowned; they clearly did not expect Yun Luofeng to be able to dodge the attack of a sage-level spirit cultivator with her strength. Hence, without a second thought, they swiftly darted toward the girl beneath them.

They long since disregarded any appearances at a time like this and only wanted to subdue Yun Luofeng as quick as possible.

There was already quite a large audience gathered outside of the Nangong Family's Estate. These people all previously witnessed the struggle between Lin Ruobai and the three great Families, so they followed when Yun Luofeng came to settle the score with the Nangong Family.


	113. Chapter 113

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1121-1130

They intended to see whether this battle would result in the Physician Tower's win or the three great family's territory would remain steady as a mountain and unshakeable.

_Wah!_

Just as the elders swiftly charged toward Yun Luofeng, numerous strands of creeper vines appeared on the ground and entangled the elders like a swimming snake. One of the elders was caught off guard, and the vines coiled around him, immobilizing him.

Seeing his situation, his companions immediately drew their swords, wanting to chop off the vines. However, the vines were as firm as steel, and the swords were unable to chop it off.

"What is this?" His face was deathly pale, his eyes brimming with fear. "Why isn't my strength enough to cleave it?"

As he was about to back up, the vines from the side launched toward him without any notice from his part. If it were not for Nangong Qing's sharp scream, perhaps he could have dodged the vine by chance. However, Nangong Qing just happened to scream, "Elder Ou Xing, careful!"

Hearing this, Ou Xing instinctively halted. And it was because of this pause that the vines instantly tangled around his body…

The entire estate became deadly silent. As for the previously arrogant elders, they could only continue to dodge those indestructible vines and had no time to spare to deal with Yun Luofeng.

…

At this time, inside the dark and damp cell, Nangong Lan's feet mercilessly stepped on Nangong Yunyi's back. With a frosty smile on her lips, she bent down and eerily said, "Nangong Yunyi, are you in a lot of pain? No worries, as long as you beg me, perhaps I will allow you to die easily."

Nangong Yunyi closed his eyes. His action already revealed his thoughts. Even if he died, he would not plead for mercy!

"Alright, you have a backbone. Since it's like this, I will carve out your eyes first, then chop off your limbs. I would like to see how tough you are!"

Nangong Lan flipped Nangong Yunyi's body over, and a dagger abruptly appeared in her hand, which she used to gesture at his eyes.

"Tell me, should I gouge out your left eye first or your right eye?" Nangong Lan said with an icy smile, "Of course, if you insult Yun Luofeng once, I will leave behind one of your eyes! If you praise me saying I'm better looking than Yun Luofeng and more talented than Yun Luofeng, then I will let you keep both eyes."

Nangong Yunyi did not make a single sound and kept his eyes tightly shut. His death-accepting manner completely infuriated Nangong Lan.

"Nangong Yunyi, let me tell you, Yun Luofeng can't compare to me!" Viciousness flashed through her eyes. "She must have consumed something that raised her strength in order to break through to her current realm. When only talents are considered, 10 Yun Luofengs can't measure up to one of me! As for appearance… I'm the number one beauty in Endless City! Yun Luofeng is nothing! Any man who thinks she is more beautiful than me is blind!"

Nangong Lan had to disguise herself when she was outside during these past years, so she was venting all of her emotions onto Nangong Yunyi.

"You aren't willing to humiliate her? Alright! Then I will also cut off your tongue so that you can't saying a single word from now on."

Her dagger trailed from his eyes to his lips, and she harshly pried open his lips with an eerie and terrifying smile.

Feeling the icy cool feeling on the tip of his tongue, Nangong Yunyi lightly trembled before recovering his calm. He opened his eyes and pitifully looked at Nangong Lan.

In truth, Nangong Lan was too pitiful. She could now only use these words to fool herself.

"Nangong Yunyi, you're seeking death!" Nangong Yunyi's gaze stung Nangong Lan. She only needed to put force behind her hand, and she would cut his tongue off.

_Bang!_

But at this time, the door to the prison was burst opened by a wave of power, startling her, and her hand jolted and she lost her grip on the dagger.

Nangong Lan furiously turned her head and was about to curse in rage when she shockingly saw Milk Tea and Hamster Queen appear inside the prison and her face went white. "You… you are… Why are you here?"

There was no way that she did not recognize Yun Luofeng's two companions. However, what remained incomprehensible to her was why these two people would appear here.

Hearing Nangong Lan's voice, Nangong Yunyi's exhausted eyes slightly looked up and turned to Milk Tea and Hamster Queen. His expression finally relaxed at that moment.

_Yun Luofeng… came?_

_That was right, she must have come. Otherwise, her two subordinates would not appear here!_

"Xiao Bai!" Milk Tea caught sight of Lin Ruobai nailed to the wall at first glance and hastily sprinted over with an anxious expression. "The nails on her body are a bit special. If we forcefully pull them out, it might make Xiao Bai's spirit disperse. That won't do, we must find Master in order to save Xiao Bai!"

The Hamster Queen did not say anything, and her aloof eyes swept toward Nangong Lan. "Are you ready to receive my master's fury?"

Nangong Lan's expression shifted, and she snorted. "Our three great Families have the protection of the ancestral elders. Yun Luofeng is nothing! She is no match for the ancestral elders!"

"Hamster Queen." Seeing that the Hamster Queen wanted to continue speaking, Milk Tea walked over. "Xiao Bai's state is too horrendous. Under the influence of these nails, her spirit is very weak. If we don't save her in time, she might not be able to survive. We should go find Master now."

"Also…" Milk Tea pointed at Nangong Yunyi on the floor. "This guy is Master's friend. I will bring him along. You grab this woman to hand over to Master!"

After saying this, Milk Tea headed toward Nangong Yunyi, who was entirely covered in blood. He glanced at the injuries on him, and his expression abruptly changed. "His spine is broken, his ankles are broken, his viscera are damaged. His injuries are extremely severe, but thankfully, our master's medical skills are brilliant and should be able to save him. If he encountered someone else, even if his life was saved, he would only become an invalid."

Milk Tea kneeled down and lifted Nangong Yunyi onto his shoulder.

Nangong Yunyi, who had suffered such a long duration of pain, finally could not resist gasping at that moment. With his extremely weak voice, he asked, "Can you be gentler?"

"No!" Milk Tea humphed. "Who told you to be idiotic to this degree and have an altercation with the Nangong Family unaccompanied?"

Nangong Yunyi wryly chuckled. "I didn't expect it to be like this. As soon as I returned to the Nangong Family, I was locked up by them."

Originally, when he heard the three great families kidnapped Lin Ruobai, he wanted to come back to survey the situation. Who knew he would have the bastard tag slapped onto him as soon as he came back?

"The next time something like this happens, wait for my master! Don't show off on your own!" Milk Tea glared at Nangong Yunyi and lifted his hand to slap his back. "This pain is to make you remember this."

Although Milk Tea was not very polite in his speech, Nangong Yunyi could still detect his concern. A smile could not help but rise on Nangong Yunyi's lips.

"You've harmed both Master's disciple and friend." The Hamster Queen indifferently walked toward Nangong Lan. "A hundred deaths would be too good for you!"

Nangong Lan's face was ghastly pale as she attempted to stagger back due to her fear. However, the Hamster Queen did not give her the opportunity to escape and grabbed her by her lapels before turning around and headed out of the prison.

"Master's fury can't be endured by everyone."

…

Nangong Family

Inside the main courtyard, Yun Luofeng's aura was sharp like a sword as she evilly and coldly watched the people hiding from the creeper vines' attack.

"If we continue like this, we will all be caught by her. So we must kill her first! It's only when she dies that these vines will stop!" the gray-robed old man declared between clenched teeth as he coldly looked at Yun Luofeng.

That instant, the elders who managed to remain alive all stopped hiding and charged toward Yun Luofeng while gathering all of their power.

"Die!"

Angry shouts rang in the air one by one, accompanied by an old man flinging his palm towards Yun Luofeng's head from the air. His eyes were incredibly cold and piercing, and his aura like a flood.

Everyone believed that Yun Luofeng's brain would turn into mush from this slap and she would die without an intact corpse!

_Boom!_

Suddenly, a barrier appeared above her head and blocked his attack. At the same time, the barrier loudly exploded, and the powerful explosive force sent the old man two steps back.

"I heard you used an innocent person to seize my disciple?" Yun Luofeng peered up, watching the old men diving at her one after another. "Using innocent people to seize my disciple… how should I settle this score with you?"

Her power rippled on her body, and her waterfall-like hair wildly danced in the wind, making her appear magnificent and imposing.

At that moment, all the old men already reached her and launched their strongest attack against her, planning to kill her with one hit.

No one had any hesitations! As soon as they hesitated, they would get entangled by the vines!

"Yun Luofeng, you have guts larger than the heavens! Today, we will kill you here and tell the world that the status of the three great families is unshakable! As for your disciple, she's getting what she deserves!"

_Boom!_

_Boom Boom Boom!_

The power of countless sage-level cultivators rushed into the air, causing the sky and earth to grow dim and colorless. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, reverberating through the horizon.

The young girl's expression remained static under the wild winds, bewitching and indifferent. Her pitch-black eyes were like the stormy ocean, pulling people in like a whirlpool.

At the same time, a countless number of long swords appeared around her, floating in the air and emitting a bone-chilling iciness.

_Wah!_

When the elders reached Yun Luofeng, the long swords finally moved and uniformly headed for all the elders. They sharply slashed through the sky, leaving a dark afterimage behind.

"When I was at the Physician Tower, I said something. Those who submit to me, you can have the world. Those who go against me, you will traverse through hell!"

_Plop!_

The long swords blocked the elders' attacks. There appeared to be a wave of energy that viciously slammed on their chest, causing a bone-deep pain to penetrate them.

An elder seemed to have sensed something and looked up in shock. "You… you are… a sage-level cultivator?"

Sage-level cultivator! The Tower Master of the Physician Tower was actually a sage-level cultivator?

A chillingly evil smile spread across Yun Luofeng's lips. "Apologies, I coincidentally broke through to sage-level just last night."

_Rumble!_

Like thunder rolling, everyone present was stupefied.

It was evident that Lin Ruobai was able to fight with these elders because a transformation occurred in her body, causing her strength to rapidly increase.

However… Yun Luofeng was a genuine sage-level spirit cultivator!

_She isn't even 20 years old yet! There has never been a genius like her in history!_

"Sage-level spirit cultivator? Impossible! You said you broke through last night, but the breakthrough of sage level would produce a commotion! How come we didn't detect it?" the gray-robed old man asked through clenched teeth.

"You have no need to know about this matter!" Yun Luofeng's eyebrows were slightly raised, displaying her innate boldness. The sight of her peerless figure standing in the middle of the wild winds was so beautiful that it made people unable to look away.

The vines did not surprise attack them this time. Instead, they openly crept onto the elders and tightly bound them in place.

The elders' face turned from its initial shock to pale-faced, eventually turning ashen when they realized death was imminent.

"Master!"

Suddenly, an anxious voice called out from the side. Yun Luofeng turned to look and saw Milk Tea quickly walking over while carrying Nangong Yunyi.

"Nangong?" Yun Luofeng was startled and reached Milk Tea's side in a flash. She lifted her hands to take Nangong Yunyi's body, fury bubbling in her heart. "Who injured him?"

No wonder Nangong Yunyi did not come out even though she made such a big commotion. It turned out he ended up in these people's hands.

Nangong Qing's expression was very unsightly. He did not imagine Nangong Lan would torture Nangong Yunyi to this degree. Thank goodness this boy was not his own son. Otherwise, he would die from heartache.

"Master." The Hamster Queen stride over and ruthlessly tossed Nangong Lan onto the floor before looking up at Yun Luofeng. "Young Master Nangong was injured by this woman."

Yun Luofeng's frown grew larger. "What about Xiao Bai? Didn't you find Xiao Bai?"

Milk Tea met the eyes of the Hamster Queen and had to steel his heart before honestly answering, "Master, Xiao Bai was nailed to the wall by spirit nails. The Hamster Queen and I didn't dare to act blindly, so we came to find Master to save Xiao Bai."

_Spirit nails?_

The fury in Yun Luofeng's heart festered, and she coldly swept her eyes over everyone from the Nangong Family.

"I said that I want everyone from the three great Families to die if she left behind a drop of blood! But you not only made her shed blood, but you also made her endure this type of pain! Hence, I will make you suffer eternal torment! Hamster Queen, detain these people. Milk Tea, come with me to save Xiao Bai."

As Yun Luofeng was saying this, she had already flashed far away, so all that remained inside the courtyard was wave after wave of echoes.

…

Yun Luofeng quickly entered the prison after Milk Tea. When her gaze landed on Lin Ruobai nailed to the wall, her heart was cruelly squeezed.

"Milk Tea, move over, I will extract the spirit nails from her!"

Spirit nails could suppress the spiritual energy inside a cultivator and could exhaust a human's spirit at the same time until the spirit dispersed!

After Milk Tea moved back, Yun Luofeng gathered all of her spiritual energy inside her palm and lightly placed it on Lin Ruobai's head. Her tone was not as domineering as before and became gentle instead.

"Xiao Bai, I'm sorry I was late. When you initially left Spirit God Mountain and chose to follow me, I already decided I would keep you safe."

"But… I couldn't protect you in the end and allowed you to get hurt over and over again! However, I will make anyone who harmed you pay for it a thousandfold!"

Lin Ruobai did not have a single sign of life. If it were not for the weak movement from her nose, perhaps Yun Luofeng would have thought she had already passed away…

"Xiao Bai, when I extract the spirit nails from you, it will be a little painful. You must bear it no matter what!"

_Plop!_

After Yun Luofeng pumped the spiritual energy inside Lin Ruobai, Lin Ruobai suddenly shuddered, and a spirit nail was forced out of her. However, there were still hundreds of spirit nails on her.

These spirit nails were connected with her spirit, so any careless motion would cause the spirit to be irreparably damaged. Hence, Yun Luofeng was very careful in every step, afraid that she would harm Lin Ruobai's spirit…

Time quickly passed and the sky outside the prison also dimmed. At some point in time, Yun Luofeng's back was drenched in sweat, and her clothes stickily clung to her.

Milk Tea tightly clenched his fists and looked at Yun Luofeng with worry. "Master, why don't you rest? If you continue, your body can't handle it."

Yun Luofeng appeared to not have heard him, and her body's spiritual energy poured into Lin Ruobai without restraint, completely disregarding the possibility of draining herself dry.

Thankfully, God's Code Space could provide spiritual energy for her. Otherwise, she would have already collapsed under this type of input. Even so, the supply of the God's Code Space did not match up to her output.

Her stunningly beautiful face was already drained of all colors.

The nails inside Lin Ruobai lessened little by little while the pile on the ground grew bigger and bigger.

Perhaps because the pulling out of the spirit nails shocked Lin Ruobai's spirit, her brows were involuntarily locked tightly together, as though she was experiencing immense pain.

Finally, under Yun Luofeng's coercion, the final spirit nail was forced out of Lin Ruobai's body and her body uncontrollably cause fell into a heap.

"Xiao Bai."

Yun Luofeng stumbled a little and forced herself to remain standing through pure willpower. When she looked up, she caught sight of Lin Ruobai falling head first and she swiftly stepped up, catching the girl's falling body.

After the extraction of the spirit nails, Lin Ruobai's brows also relaxed. Her expression was very peaceful as she quietly laid in Yun Luofeng's embrace.

Yun Luofeng tightly held onto Lin Ruobai, incredibly calm. As though it was the calm before the storm.

"Master…" Milk Tea opened his mouth and watched Yun Luofeng with concern.

Although the current Yun Luofeng was expressionless, Milk Tea could feel that her heart was bleeding.

"Milk Tea, collect the spirit nails. I still have a use for them." Yun Luofeng's slender fingers gently smoothed Lin Ruobai's hair, a gentle smile rising on her face. "Xiao Bai, sleep without worry. I will go avenge you."

After she said this, Yun Luofeng carefully settled Lin Ruobai on the ground and pulled out several silver needles from her ring, piercing them into Lin Ruobai's temples.

"Master?" Seeing Yun Luofeng's actions, Milk Tea curiously asked, "What are you doing?"

Yun Luofeng stood up. "Lin Ruobai's spirit was seriously injured, and I don't have the medicinal herbs to recover her spirit's strength at the moment. But if it doesn't recover, her spirit will soon disperse, so I used the needles to seal her spirit inside her body. I will awaken her after I find the herbs."

"Master, place Lin Ruobai inside the God Code Space." Xiao Mo's voice rung from her spirit. "The spiritual energy inside the space can help her heal so that her physical body won't suffer any damage."

Yun Luofeng was startled. "Can't only spirit beasts enter the God Code Space?"

"Master, you have sealed Lin Ruobai's spirit, so she's currently the same as a physical body without a spirit. God's Code Space won't reject her entry," Xiao Mo patiently explained.

Yun Luofeng nodded. "Alright, then I will place her inside the God's Code Space first. It's now time for me to settle the score with those people!"

With a wave of her hand, the cyan-robed girl laying on the ground disappeared into thin air without a trace.

Immediately after, she turned around and walked out of the prison. At that moment, the aura around the girl was overwhelming. She resembled a devil who stepped out of Hell, so powerful that it provoked fear from the bottom of people's hearts.

…

Nangong Family

Inside the main court, under the pressure of the Hamster Queen, no one dared to move. Their eyes were full of terror, and they were easily scared.

If it was in the past, they could still rely on the ancestral elders. Unfortunately, the ancestral elders were all currently tied up by the vines. Without protection, they did not dare to even escape.

It was in the midst of this dread that Yun Luofeng slowly walked towards them.

The cool moonlight enveloped the girl's snow-white robes, but it was unable to cover up her terrifying aura.

With her every step, everyone's hearts would shudder once. Their eyes transformed from their initial fear to despair.

"Yun Luofeng." Nangong Yunyi was startled when he saw Yun Luofeng walking over on her own and asked, "You weren't able to save your disciple?"

Yun Luofeng shook her head. "I already sent her to a safe place. Don't worry. I came here to settle the score with the Nangong Family."

Her aura did not change as her evil eyes turned to Nangong Qing. "At first, I gave you a chance due to Nangong Yunyi, but I didn't expect you to not grasp this chance."

Nangong Qing's face shifted. "You said you have me a chance because of Yi'er? What a joke! If you really considered him a friend, you wouldn't feed poison to me!"

Yun Luofeng's eyes were a pitch black abyss. "What I gave you wasn't poison. It was a tonic medicine. I was originally going to have Nangong inform you after he came back. Who would have thought that you wouldn't even give him the chance…"

_A tonic medicine?_

Nangong Qing's eyes shot open, and his body started trembling. "You're lying to me! That can't be possible, that absolutely can't be possible!"

"If you don't believe me, you can feel the power in your body. Did it increase a lot?" Yun Luofeng's voice was very placid, not a single emotion could be detected.

Yet, Nangong Yunyi knew full well that the current Yun Luofeng was already furious to the point of being about to kill someone!

But she temporarily suppressed the fury in her heart in order to generate lifelong remorse in Nangong Qing.

Nangong Qing was incredibly astonished and hurriedly sat down cross-legged. When he probed into his body, his expression became more unsightly.

She was right! It was not poison, it increased his strength instead!

What was laughable was that he actually thought it was poison and committed such a large mistake!

"I gave you tonic medicine because of Nangong. If you weren't Nangong's Father, I would definitely treat you the same as the other two great families!"

The girl's evil voice traveled through the air into everyone's ears.

Nangong Yunyi looked at the girl standing in the wind, a smile rising on his lips.

Yun Luofeng was a person who cherished friendships. No matter how much she disliked Nangong Qing, she would still be merciful for her friend's sake. It was a pity that Nangong Qing did not cherish this chance, causing him to fall into eternal damnation without reprieve.

Nangong Qing staggeringly stood up with a pale face and shook his head as he said, "Why? Why is it like this? Right, you said you were merciful because of Nangong Yunyi! But Nangong Yunyi isn't my son, he's nothing but a bastard! If you knew this, you would still poison me, hahaha!"

Towards the end, he broke into deranged laughter. His bloodshot eyes intently staring at Nangong Yunyi.

Yun Luofeng subconsciously turned to look a Nangong Yunyi before sending her sight back to Nangong Qing. "You said Nangong isn't your son? Where's the proof?"

Nangong Qing sneered. "His mother was a slut. Back then, I loved her so much, but she had an affair with my younger brother and birthed a bastard like Nangong Yunyi! What was laughable was that I was kept in the dark and planned to pass on the Nangong Family to Nangong Yunyi."

"Your younger brother? Nangong Chen?" Yun Luofeng snorted. "Milk Tea, Hamster Queen, bring Nangong Chen over here!"

Nangong Qing was taken back, not understanding how Yun Luofeng knew Nangong Chen's name?

Milk Tea and Hamster Queen disappeared as soon as her words finished.

Gold-seeking hamsters were very fast, and they were incredibly talented at finding people. Hence, it wasn't long before Nangong Chen, covered in torture wounds, was brought in front of them.

When Mu Qianqian and Nangong Lan saw Nangong Chen brought here, dread faintly rose in their hearts.

"Behave!" Milk Tea viciously warned as he tossed the struggling Nangong Chen onto the ground.

Confusion flashed through Nangong Chen's eyes. He glanced first at ancestral elders bound by creeper vines then at the pale Nangong Qing, clearly not understand the situation.

A bone-chilling voice rung beside him, making him freeze. "Do you know Yang Xue?"

_Yang Xue?_

Nangong Chen was startled and hastily looked up, his gaze unwaveringly staring at the picturesque girl beside him. "What do you mean?"

The girl coldly smiled, her dark eyes bottomless. "Your first love, Yang Xue, is already dead!"

_Boom!_

Nangong Chen's body shuddered. He rapidly scrambled up from the ground and angrily charged toward Yun Luofeng.

_BANG!_

Before he reached Yun Luofeng, he saw the girl raise her leg and sent him flying back into the crowd with a kick.

Nangong Chen coughed out a mouthful of blood, his handsome appearance fierce. "You are speaking nonsense! Xue'er can't be dead! She absolutely isn't dead!"

"If you don't believe it, you can make Mu Qianqian bring her here and see if she can hand her over."

Instantly, everyone's gaze gathered onto Mu Qianqian's face.

Mu Qianqian's complexion was ghastly white as she angrily glared at Yun Luofeng. "Don't frame me! I don't know any Yang Xue! I have no clue who she is!"

Suddenly, Nangong Chen got up again and swiftly charged at Mu Qianqian.

Mu Qianqian did not have Yun Luofeng's reflex, and her lapels were instantly snatched by Nangong Chen.

His face was vicious as he furiously shouted, "Mu Qianqian, what did you promise me? I only had to listen to you and frame Nangong Yunyi and his mother, and you would let Xue'er go! It's been more than 20 years! Where did you hide my Xue'er for 20 years? Return her to me! Return her!"

Nangong Chen shouted himself hoarse, his bloodshot eyes looked like he wanted to devour her.

"You lunatic, let go of me!" Mu Qianqian raised her hand and flung her hand at Nangong Chen's face, her body trembling from anger. "I said that I don't know any Yang Xue! I don't know what you're saying, so where should I find that person for you?"

Nangong Chen guffawed. As laughed, tears began streaming down his face.

"Mu Qianqian, I shouldn't have obeyed you and framed Nangong Yunyi and his mother! I wouldn't have harmed two innocent people otherwise. I didn't even save Xue'er in the end! Don't think I don't know that Nangong Lan isn't even my brother's daughter! She's a bastard from a one night stand with a man outside, but you needed a scapegoat, so you plotted against my brother while he was drunk!"

A sneer adorned his lips. When he recalled everything he did these last twenty plus years, he really wanted to ruthlessly slap himself!

However…

Hearing his words, Nangong Qing froze. His eyes widened in disbelief and were glued to Nangong Chen. "Why did you say? You wrongly accused Hu'er? Yi'er is truly my son?"

_He must be lying! That is absolutely impossible!_

Nangong Chen snorted. "Brother, you are truly idiotic. You believed whatever Mu Qianqian and I said. Your beloved woman never betrayed you, and Yi'er is indeed your son."

_Boom!_

As though struck by lightning, Nangong Qing's face instantly turned into the color of pig liver. His body started shuddering as he glanced at the injury-ridden Nangong Yunyi, and a heart-wrenching feeling pervaded his entire body.

_Hu'er didn't betray me… Yi'er was truly my child!_

What in the world had he been doing? He drove out his most beloved woman and allowed his only son to be so seriously injured!

"Nonsense!" Nangong Lan charged toward Nangong Chen like a mad woman and her fists fiercely pounded into him.

"I am a daughter of the Nangong Family! I am Father's child! You dare to slander me and harbor Nangong Yunyi? Why right does he have to be Father's son?"

Nangong Chen did not dodge and allowed Nangong Lan to punch him as she pleased. He had already accepted death at this point.

Xue'er was already dead? What reason did he have to continue living?

He could not protect her when she lived, so he would not allow anyone to hurt her in death!

"Yi'er…" Nangong Qing watched Nangong Yunyi with heartache and a face full of guilt. "Father is scum and actually thought you were Nangong Chen's bastard! I even caused you to be tortured like this. It's Father's fault. Father did wrong by you…"

He begged for Nangong Yunyi's forgiveness, not only because Nangong Yunyi was his son, but also because he had a better relationship with Yun Luofeng. If Nangong Yunyi forgave him, then Yun Luofeng would certainly release him for his sake!

Unfortunately, Nangong Qing guessed wrong this time…

The Nangong Family harmed Xiao Bai, so there is no way they could escape death!

Moreover, Nangong Yunyi saw through his thoughts with a single glance, so he turned away, ignoring him.

To put it mildly, he did not have any feelings for this father of his, and even if he did, he would still side with Yun Luofeng.

_Plop!_

Nangong Qing suddenly kneeled on the ground, regretful tears streaming down his face. "Yi'er, Dad doesn't ask for your forgiveness. Dad only hopes you can consider how well Dad treated you before, and spare Dad's life! Also, it was the ancestral elders' idea to use the spirit nails on Lin Ruobai. You also weren't beaten up by me. I'm innocent…"

Even now, Nangong Qing was still exculpating himself of all wrongdoings and wanted to shove all the fault onto someone else.

"The moment you thought I was a bastard, you were no longer my father." A cold smile slipped onto Nangong Yunyi's face. "I also won't feel any sympathy for you!"

Was he cruel? Did he truly forget Nangong Qing's favorable actions? No!

It was because he understood Nangong Qing's personality. This man was vicious and merciless and would do anything to achieve his goals! Now that the Nangong Family was decimated in Yun Luofeng's hands, how could he let the matter go?

No matter how Nangong Qing once doted on him, it could not compare to his long friendship with Yun Luofeng. He won't tenderhearted for Yun Luofeng's sake!

"Nangong Yunyi!" Nangong Qing angrily cried, "Are you truly this heartless? I'm your father! Won't you be struck by lightning for killing your father?"

Nangong Yunyi was about to respond when Yun Luofeng lifted her hand, halting him.

"Don't cause trouble for Nangong," the girl announced with raised brows. "Even if he pleaded on your behalf, I wouldn't spare a single person from the three great families!"

Nangong Qing's face was deathly pale, and despair invaded his eyes.

Suddenly, the girl's previous domineering proclamation rung in everyone's mind.

Those who submit to me, you can have the world. Those who go against me, you will traverse through hell!

If they submitted to her, with her strength alone, a portion of the world will belong to them in the future. If they went against her, then they can only traverse through infernal hell…

"You nailed Xiao Bai to the wall with spirit nails previously and caused her immense pain. Now, I will return this pain to you a thousandfold!"

Yun Luofeng extended her hand toward Milk Tea. "Milk Tea, hand over the nails you picked up."

Milk Tea did not want to understand what Yun Luofeng wanted to do but still took out the spirit nails.

"Engulf these nails inside a flame for seven days, then soak them in the juices of the poisonous lingzhi mushroom for five days. After the juice dries, nail these people to poles and their spirit will disperse after seven weeks!"

These people only used normal spirit nails on Lin Ruobai, so it could only consume her spirit, making her endure the pain of her spirit being depleted. Also, it required several hundred spirit nails to have an effect.

However, these spirit nails were not like that after Yun Luofeng's modification. A single nail could allow them to enjoy pain a thousand times more intense than Lin Ruobai's.

Lin Ruobai's spirit was being consumed and her power was bound. Whereas their spirit would feel like they were in a purgatory every single second. How could normal people endure that type of pain? Yet, hell was only burning their soul, so they could not lose consciousness even if they wanted to!

The most important part was that the spirit nails experienced by Lin Ruobai would make her spirit disperse within 10 days. That is to say, she only had to endure 10 days of pain…

However, the spirit nails modified by Yun Luofeng would not allow their spirit to disperse until 49 days had passed!

"No!" Nangong Lan sharply screamed. "Yun Luofeng, are you human? How could you be so cruel? No, I absolutely don't want to be tortured like this!"

Her body was slightly trembling, her face pale.

"Cruel?" Yun Luofeng coldly smiled. "Did you think you were cruel when you were torturing Xiao Bai? Did you think about whether it was too cruel when you broke Nangong's bones? I, Yun Luofeng, don't requite evil with good! I only know how to fight evil with evil!"

Nangong Lan grew limp and collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were wide open with despair, empty and unfocused.

"Milk Tea, I will leave these people's punishment to you. Hamster Queen, you will bring the tribesmen of the Hamster Tribe to watch over the other two great Families. I will head back first to treat Nangong and seek retribution from the other two Families later!"

Her actions toward the Nangong Family will quickly to spread to the other two Families for certain. Hence, she had Hamster Queen bring her tribesmen to detain them in order to prevent them from escaping at the sight of an unfavorable turn of events.

"Hiss!" When Yun Luofeng bent over to carry Nangong Yunyi, he bared his teeth from the pain of her tugging on him. "Yun Luofeng, are you still a woman? Can't you be gentler?"

Yun Luofeng glanced at him. "I don't need to be gentle toward you."

Nangong Yunyi's face darkened and grumbled, "You and your servants are indeed cut from the same cloth. It is true that a pet takes after its master."

Hearing this, Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes and forcefully slapped on Nangong Yunyi's broken bone, causing him to holler in pain.

"Yun Luofeng!" he yelled between clenched teeth.

"Nangong, how were you injured to this extent by a mere Nangong Lan?" Yun Luofeng's lips turned up with an evil and chilly smile. "What happened to the spiritual beasts I gave you?"

Nangong Yunyi said, embarrassed, "Nangong Lan used your disciple's life to threaten me. I had no choice but to withdraw the two spiritual beasts."

"You have at least studied many years at Huaxia. Is your brain stuffed with cotton?" Yun Luofeng snorted. "She threatened you, and you withdrew your spiritual beasts? They only kidnapped Xiao Bai to make me hand over the antidote, so they won't harm her life. Why didn't you understand that?"

"Moreover…" Yun Luofeng paused. "They can't kill Xiao Bai. Otherwise, they wouldn't use the spirit nails to restrain her."

Nangong Yunyi scratched his head, face full of shame. "I didn't think that much in a bind."

"Remember, no matter what you do in the future, use your brain to think through it. Don't be too brash." Yun Luofeng glanced at Nangong Yunyi again. "Xiao Bai and you are very important to me. I don't wish for anyone besides me to be injured, especially unnecessary injuries."

Nangong Yunyi's strength was not bad to begin with, and he also had two spiritual beasts, but he was actually seriously disabled by Nangong Lan like this.

"Thank you…"

Yun Luofeng was about to leave when she heard this voice from her shoulder and her steps briefly paused.

"Nangong." She faintly smiled. "I will leave the Land of No Return very soon. At that time, I will wait for you on another continent. I will wait for you to find me after you become stronger."

Nangong Yunyi contained determination fiercer than ever before. "Yes, I will certainly come and find you."

This was his promise to her. An eternal promise!

After they returned to the Physician Tower, Yun Luofeng started treating Nangong Yunyi.

Because Nangong Yunyi's injuries were too serious, it would not be too easy to cure him, so Nangong Yunyi's injuries would take a few days to recover.

It was at a time like this that Mu Chu, who had been sent by Yun Luofeng to Dragon Pond to train, returned.

"Miss Yun, I have finished my assigned mission and brought back the dragon scales. Can I join your Physician Tower now?" Mu Chu's body was somewhat shaky. Half of his face was soaked in blood, bone ghastly peeked through one of his fingers, and his clothes were in tatters.


	114. Chapter 114

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1131-1140

"Alright." Yun Luofeng slightly nodded towards Mu Chu standing in front of her. "Go and rest first. I will have someone treat your injuries. Also, come with me to the Wu Family tomorrow."

Mu Chu was startled and looked at Yun Luofeng with joy. "You are saying you plan to bring me to save my sister tomorrow?"

He just returned to Endless City, so he still did not know about the recent events and the commotion that Yun Luofeng's actions provoked within Endless City today.

Following the destruction of the Nangong Family, alarm spread through the three great families, especially after they heard about Yun Luofeng's inhumane actions. They were struck with panic and could not help but regret their previous actions.

"Family Head Wu." The Family Head of the Ou Family was plagued with regrets, and his face was ridden with remorse. "I never would have imagined that Yun Luofeng could annihilate all of the ancestral elders of our three great families with her strength alone. What should we do now? Are we just going to sit and wait for death here?"

What should they do now?

Family Head Wu bitterly chuckled as he weakly fell onto the ground with eyes full of despair and pain. "What else can do we do? Should we just abandon all of our family property and leave here?"

"With our strength, it won't be difficult to start over. It would be better than dying here," Family Head Ou said with determination flickering through his eyes.

Indeed, starting over would be better than being buried here.

"Then, let's hurry and leave now. It will be too late otherwise." Family Head Wu clenched his teeth and stood up with resolution in his eyes.

The two of them wanted to leave post haste without packing up their belongings, but at this time, a panicked voice was heard.

"Family Head, it's not good, there's a problem! People from Physician Tower have surrounded the Wu Estate." A servant staggeringly ran over, eyes full of panic and a sobbing tone in his voice.

"What?" Family Head Wu's face was pale. "The Physician Tower is so fast? It's over, we are certainly finished this time."

Family Head Ou's eyes darkened as he asked, "What about my Ou Family?"

Originally, he came to find Family Head Wu to discuss countermeasure against the Physician Tower. Who knew that news of Yun Luofeng carving her way into Nangong Family would arrive?

They did not think much of it at first since the ancestral elders were present, so Yun Luofeng would certainly die in Nangong Family regardless of strong she was.

However, things did not go as expected.

It was not until they heard all the ancestral elders had fallen into Yun Luofeng's hands that they felt panic. If they lost these ancestral elders, the three great families would be nothing more than an ordinary family.

"People of the Physician Tower also went to Ou Estate." The servant's voice was trembling. "When they saw that Family Head Ou wasn't there, they completely incinerated the Ou Estate!"

"What?" Family Head Ou unsteadily shook and nearly collapsed onto the ground. He watched the servant, his complexion ghastly pale. "You said my Ou Estate was burned to the ground by people of the Physician Tower?"

Family Head Ou currently had bloodshot eyes, and his vicious look caused the servant to shiver in fear.

"Yun Luofeng! What she did will incur heaven's wrath! She will die a horrible death!" Family Head Ou roared between gritted teeth.

If Yun Luofeng was in front of him, he would probably wish nothing more than to drink her blood and eat her flesh!

"Family Head Ou." Family Head Wu collapsed on the ground and despairingly muttered, "This time, we are beaten!"

And they were beaten by a new power in Endless City!

Family Head Ou coldly smiled, his smile sinister and terrifying, and his eyes revealed a cruel glint.

"That's not for certain. After leaving the Physician Tower today, I made my daughter temporarily leave Endless City and head to her fiance's in order to prevent her from being accidentally hurt by this. If my daughter learns that we died at the hands of the Physician Tower, she will certainly avenge us!"

Family Head Wu's eyes dimmed. So what if Ou Ya fortunately managed to escape this time and avenge them? It still would not save them now…

_Wah!_

While Family Head Wu contemplated a countermeasure, a tide of people rushed into the courtyard. When he saw the crowd, his expression drastically changed.

A girl clothed in white led the crowd. Magnificent was not enough to describe her beauty.

Family Head Wu and Family Head Ou both knew their death drew near. Their face was extremely pale, and they could not help but start to tremble.

"Mu Chu!"

Suddenly, Family Head Wu saw the man standing next to Yun Luofeng, and his features drastically shifted. He angrily hollered, "You traitor! You actually dared to conspire with Yun Luofeng to harm the Wu Family! Shame that our Wu Family raised your sister and you for so many years! You are an ungrateful wretch!"

Yun Luofeng's wicked eyes turned to the incensed Family Head Wu, and absentmindedly said, "His loyalty to you for all these years have made up for your kindness of raising him and his sister. Moreover, you used his sister to threaten him and wanted to marry her to a crippled man. How should he settle this score with you?"

Mu Chu's handsome face instantly darkened, and he tightly clenched his fists. His eyes were filled with a cold fury as he looked at Family Head Wu. "You wanted to marry my sister to a cripple?"

Family Head Wu did not expect Yun Luofeng to know about this, astonishment entering his face.

After recovering, he said with a cold smile, "That's right. I did want to marry her to a cripple, but so what? That cripple is willing to use an extremely valuable medicinal herb in exchange. That little b*tch leeched off of my Wu Family for so many years, shouldn't I collect some payment for it? Should I let her freeload instead?"

_Boom!_

Steam burst from Mu Chu's Head as he angrily retorted, "Freeload? I have been a guard for your Wu Family over these years. Besides food and clothes, what else have I accepted from your Wu Family? What we eat is plain meals, what we wear is burlap clothes! We haven't even mentioned a monthly wage for all these years, but you said we were freeloading?"

As soon as he thought of the grievances that he and his sister suffered over the years, fury uncontrollably ruptured from his heart and spread out as though it wanted to destroy the world.

"Mu Chu! You have the guts!" Family Head Wu did not have the courage to say anything to Yun Luofeng, but Mu Chu was part of his Wu Family and had always been loyal, so he completely overlooked Yun Luofeng's presence and furiously met Mu Chu's eyes.

"Who gave you the guts to say something so treacherous? If I didn't consider that you and your sister had no home to return to, I wouldn't have taken you in! Now that I have already taken you two in, you have the nerve to raise other requests? There is no way I will give you a single copper coin, let alone monthly wage!"

That's right! In Family Head Wu's mind, it was already extraordinary generous that he was willing to provide food for the siblings, so how could he dare to ask for a monthly wage?

Who gave him the nerve to say something like that?

"Mu Chu, you have to remember that the Wu Family does not lack guards. Yet, not only are you not immensely grateful to the Wu Family, but you also speak so shamelessly! Think deeply about the Wu Family's benevolence toward you!"

Yun Luofeng held her arms across her chest with a wicked smile on her lips. She did not say anything and merely watched how Mu Chu dealt with the Wu Family.

Mu Chu's eyes slowly filled with disappointment.

It was because he was grateful to the Wu Family for taking them in that he had raised that type of request when he initially submitted to Yun Luofeng. However, the Wu Family did not spare a thought for his protection over the years and instead, thought he had received their favor.

"Back then, to protect my cousin, also your daughter, I nearly died at the hands of a spiritual beast! But I have never held this favor above the Wu Family's head. I have always adhered to my duty as a guard."

Facing Mu Chu's disappointment-filled eyes, Family Head Wu snorted. "That was your own choice to protect her. I didn't force you. What right do you have to hold it over the Wu Family's heads?"

Mu Chu shook his head, unable to say anything else.

Perhaps he should have given up the moment the Wu Family had no scruples against feeding poison to his sister in order to force him to go to the Physician Tower to get closer to Yun Luofeng…

"Tut tut, it is true that trees without its bark would die for certain, and people without their shame are unrivaled in the world!" A little girl in fiery red clothes stepped up and stood beside Yun Luofeng. Her young face had a mocking smile, and her bright eyes were brimming with ridicule. "I have lived for many years, but it's my first time seeing someone so shameless."

Family Head Wu's face was filled with embarrassment. He glared at Mu Chu. "What are you doing still standing there? Scram over here now!"

Mu Chu did not move at all and silently stood beside Yun Luofeng, watching Family Head Wu expressionlessly.

Family Head Wu's face turned more unsightly. He turned to Yun Luofeng and said, "Yun Luofeng, you have heard our conversation just now. That's right, Mu Chu is part of the Wu Family and a spy sent to the Physician Tower by me. If you keep him by your side, he will turn into a threat for you for sure."

Since you betrayed the Wu Family, I won't let you live well either.

A cruel light flashed through his eyes, his malicious eyes glancing at Mu Chu.

Yun Luofeng lightly stroked her chin, her dark eyes filled with laughter. "I knew this a long time ago."

"What did you say?" Family Head Wu was incredibly shocked.

He did not believe that Mu Chu would have the guts to reveal his identity! Unless… he did not want to save his younger sister.

"The day that Mu Chu entered the Physician Tower, he already confessed everything, so I knew he was from the Wu Family a long time ago." A wicked smile spread on Yun Luofeng's face. "As for why I knew you wanted to make his sister marry a cripple, it was because I sent someone to her side. I already treated the poison in her as well."

Family Head Wu backed up in a stumble and fell onto the chair behind him. "Impossible… that's impossible!"

He did not believe that he would lose so completely!

"Mu Chu." Yun Luofeng slightly looked up. "I will leave the Wu Family for you to handle. I hope you won't disappoint me."

Despite the complicated feelings in his eyes, Mu Chu reverently responded, "Yes, Tower Master."

Looking at the people from the Physician Tower who completely surrounded the Wu Estate, Family Head Wu jolted and hoarsely screamed, "Yun Luofeng, you will certainly regret taking in Mu Chu. This boy can betray me now, and he can certainly betray you in the future! Just watch! Hahahaha!"

Light flashed through Yun Luofeng's eyes as she fell into contemplation. It was a while before she looked up at Mu Chu and asked, "You've settled your sister?"

"Yes." Upon hearing this, gratefulness bled through Mu Chu's eyes. "I really don't know how to thank you. If it weren't for your help, my sister and I would still be under the control of the Wu Family.

"You don't have to thank me. You just need to use your strength to pay me back." Yun Luofeng dryly smiled. "I'm different from the Family Head of the Wu Family. I won't restrict your freedom or dock your pay. I only have one request: You are never allowed to betray the Physician Tower!"

The end of her words was marked by a killing intent flashing through her eyes and the unleashing of a powerful aura, so powerful that it made people unable to breathe.

"If I learn that you have even any intention to betray, you know my methods!"

Mu Chu's heart jolted. With a determined expression, he stated, "Tower Master, this subordinate won't betray the Physician Tower in his lifetime!"

"Alright, you can go." Yun Luofeng waved her hand and leaned back on the chair with fatigue. Her demeanor was lazy, and her eyes were also closed.

"Yes." Seeing Yun Luofeng's tired appearance, although Mu Chu wanted to say something more, he ended up cupping his fists and retreating.

The moment he left, Yun Luofeng opened his eyes and massaged the point between her eyebrows. Even her tone contained a trace of exhaustion. "Yun Xiao, I will be able to come and find you very soon…"

She had already broken through to sage level, so she possessed the qualification to head to the other continent.

Now, she merely needed to wait for a time…

…

At this time, inside a luxurious palace some distance away from Endless City, on a bed with light muslin veil, a man had his head tilted, allowing his hair to flow from the bed onto the ground like a waterfall.

The man only had a red cloak draped over his body, his white skin peeking out now and then.

He was unworldly beautiful. If one had to use a common phrase to describe the man, only 'seductive minx' would fit.

"Master." A servant girl entered through the doors and reverently reported, "News has arrived from Endless City. The Physician Tower has annihilated the three great families."

"Oh?" Hearing this, the man looked up. His hair slid to the side and stopped covering half of his face, revealing the red dot between his brows.

He was more seductive than a woman. If a man like him pretended to be a woman, no one would suspect his gender.

"Her name is Yun Luofeng?" Intrigue flashed the man's eyes, and his lips imperceptibly turned up. "How interesting. This girl is very interesting. I haven't seen a woman this interesting in a long time. Right, how is that Lin You old man?"

The servant girl cupped her fists and said, "Ever since Lin You was kicked out of the Physician Tower by Yun Luofeng, he had been waiting for the opportunity for revenge. Master, should we prevent him?"

Lin You was the old man who humiliated Yun Luofeng at the banquet that day and thought that he would certainly become someone high-ranking in the Physician Tower. However, he had no clue that Yun Luofeng was the Tower Master of the Physician Tower.

This caused him to be thrown out of the Physician Tower by Yun Luofeng and join this faction.

"Don't mind him. If he was the capability, let him take revenge on his own." The man slightly narrowed his eyes, seduction oozing from his smile. "However, that woman isn't someone he's capable of taking on! Also, I had him go to the Physician Tower to approach Yun Luofeng, but he messed it up and even avoided responsibility! I don't know whether he's the stupid one or he thinks I am the stupid one!"

The man slightly turned his head, his hair concealing the side of his face but displaying his seductive red lips. "Leave! If you have news of Yun Luofeng, continue to report to me."

"Yes, my lord." The servant girl retreated after cupping her fists.

After the servant girl closed the door, the man slowly sat up from the bed, his long and narrow phoenix eyes containing an unreadable smile.

"This lord has heard that Yun Luofeng's disciple's spirit was injured and she must consume the Soul Fruit if she wants to fix her spirit!" The man gently stroked his chin with a faint smile. "So… Tian Luo, bring the Soul Fruit here. This lord wants to hold a Physicians Competition! The competition will use the Soul Fruit as a reward. Yun Luofeng will certainly be attracted here."

He was silent for a moment before continuing, "Also, the competition will be arranged by Lin You this time! This lord had that old fart go to the Physician Tower to be an undercover agent in order to investigate Yun Luofeng's strength. Who knew he would offend her! Then this lord will send that old thing to Yun Luofeng and allow her to play with him as she pleases!"

Inside the room, a shadow suddenly flashed inside. He cupped his fists toward the half-naked man on the bed before instantly disappearing from the room.

The man watched the direction that the shadow guard disappeared in as he muttered to himself, "Yun Luofeng, the one chosen by Medical God Jueqian. This lord would like to see the true extent of your power…"

If Yun Luofeng could hear the man's words, she would certainly be immensely surprised.

He actually knew she received Jueqian's inheritance? What in the world were his… origins?

"Also…" The man paused, an alluring smile appeared on his beautiful face. "If this lord guessed correctly, that disciple of hers should be from here. Who knows whether following her is fortune or misfortune. However, the one chosen by Jueqian won't be knocked down from this difficulty… This lord believes that she can travel even further!"

…

It did not take many days before a piece of news appeared on the continent, evoking a commotion.

The Ji Family was the most mysterious faction within the Land of No Return.

People say that the Family Head of the Ji Family was very young and as beautiful as a flower. His appearance might make him look like a woman, but his strength was extraordinary, and he was vicious and merciless! Legends say that the Family Head of the Ji Family already broke through to sage level, and his power could compete with the imperial family.

Currently, the Ji Family was about to hold a Physicians Competition and wanted to use a Soul Fruit as a reward. This competition elicited a shock within a countless number of kingdoms. Every kingdom also sent strong cultivators to it in order to obtain the Soul Fruit!

It was for no reason other than the fact that consuming the Soul Fruit would improve the cultivator's spirit! It was an exceptional treasure that could only be encountered through serendipity.

However, because Family Head Ji did not like to see outsiders, the Physicians Competition did not take place in Ji City where the Ji Family was located. It was occurring at Spirit City instead! As the organizer of the competition, Lin You was the target of the boot-licking of countless numbers of physicians.

Under this unceasing torrent of reverence, he was so joyful that he did not know which direction was north.

At the same time, inside the Ji Estate, on the large, extravagant bed, a man languidly leaned against the headboard. His vixen eyes glanced at Tian Luo in front of him as he asked, "What is the progress?"

"My lord, the physicians of every kingdom have come to participate in the competition."

"And Yun Luofeng?" The man slightly narrowed his eyes.

Yun Luofeng was his true goal this time…

"She hasn't arrived yet." Tian Luo's cold voice was filled with respect, and his head remained lowered the whole time, keeping his expression unclear.

The man faintly smiled, revealing his innate seductiveness. "This lord can wait! The competition will be held whenever Yun Luofeng arrives. Also, how's Lin You's behavior?"

"Flushed with success."

These three words encompassed Lin You's current state.

"Let him continue." The man imperceptibly smiled. "Lin You strings lie after lie, so he can't remain! Since he publically humiliated Yun Luofeng before, then he can be the toy I send to her! As for the Soul Fruit… It will be my present for her."

Tian Luo kept quiet and his head lowered, but his heart started feeling sympathy for Lin You. Lin You only had himself to blame for committing two fatal mistakes.

He first humiliated Yun Luofeng in public, then he shoved all of the responsibility for his error on Yun Luofeng and was full of lies.

His lord hated other people lying the most. This point alone decided that Lin You absolutely could not stay!

"Tian Luo, continue to observe Lin You. Wait until Yun Luofeng comes before further reports."

"As my lord orders!" Tian Luo cupped his fists. His body was like a breeze and disappeared from his spot in the blink of an eye.

…

Spirit City was unusually lively. Lin You beamingly received the strong cultivators coming and going. He was truly flushed with success.

How many years? How many years had it been since he had been so proud? If he did not join the Ji Family due to his good luck, he probably would not have this type of treatment.

Yun Luofeng! When you expelled me from the Physician Tower that day, did you think I would be so successful?

Thinking of the mission given to him by the Ji Family this time, his geriatric face wrinkled into a chrysanthemum from how much he was smiling.

In Lin You's eyes, his lord had him complete this mission because he favored his strength! The Ji Family had so many people, so why would he choose him instead of someone else to organize the competition otherwise?

At this time, Lin You's eyes caught sight through the crowd of a beautiful figure on the street.

The girl had a lazy smile donned on her lips as her wicked eyes surveyed the passersby. Her snow-white clothes were very eye-catching in the crowd, and added with her unworldly beauty, she could not be overlooked.

"Yun Luofeng!" Lin You shouted between clenched teeth, quickly followed by a guffaw. "I didn't expect you would also participate in the Physicians Competition this time. However, you are in my hands this time! I absolutely won't let you off!"

The actions of the Physician Tower in Endless City had not circulated yet, so Lin You did not know the girl had already broken through to sage level. Otherwise, he absolutely would not do something that gave him lifelong regret.

As for why the seductive man from the Ji Family knew this… It was because Endless City had spies from the Ji Family, so Yun Luofeng's actions could not be hidden from him.

Yun Luofeng appeared to feel someone intently watching her and looked up. Instantly, a pair of eyes filled with rage and hatred clashed into her sight.

"Would this be considered the inevitable clash of enemies?" Yun Luofeng touched the tip of her nose, helplessness creeping into her wicked smile. However, Lin You's strength was not enough to make her cautious.

Lin You's eyes were bloodshot. If this gaze fell into someone ignorant, they would think Yun Luofeng was the killer of his father.

Perhaps Yun Luofeng had already forgotten that day's events, but he could not forget the humiliation of being kicked out of the Physician Tower!

"Sir Lin You, this girl is…"

The physicians who came to participate in the competition all had extremely sharp eyes. When they caught sight of Lin You's suddenly bloodshot eyes, their line of sight simultaneously turned to Yun Luofeng.

"Someone without a brain." Lin You snorted with a sneer on his lips. He walked to Yun Luofeng with his arm behind his back and his chin raised high and overbearingly said, "Yun Luofeng, I didn't expect you to be down on your luck as well! Of course, if you beg me, I will allow you to participate in the competition this time!"

Yun Luofeng glanced to Lin You and her lips imperceptibly moved. "Qing Mu, take it out."

Hearing this, the old man beside Yun Luofeng withdrew an invitation from his lapels and handed it to Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng accepted the invitation as her cold eyes peered at Lin You with a trace of derision. "This is the invitation sent by your Ji Family. I wonder whether the words of the Family Head of the Ji Family or your order holds more weight in this competition?"

Lin You closed his eyes for a second, and his face darkened instantly. He did not expect Yun Luofeng to embarrass him on the spot.

"Yun Luofeng, I am in charge of this Physicians Competition. Whether you can obtain the Soul Fruit must also be decided by me. If you kneel down and beg me right now, I will let you off. Otherwise…" Lin You's eyes turned into slits, a cold light flashing through his eyes.

"Move over!" Seeing Lin You this impolite, Qingyan's face chilled and blocked in front of Yun Luofeng with her sword out.

"I'm speaking with your master. Why is a little girl like you butting in! Get lost!" Lin You impatiently frowned, his tone biting ice.

Qingyan's face turned cold and wanted to use the sword in her hand to stop the approaching Lin You, not allowing him to take a single step toward Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng stood behind Qingyan with an evil smile bursting from her dark eyes and a beautiful smile on her lips.

At this time, a man's voice traveled from behind the crowd. The voice was numbing to the bones and pleasing to the ears. "I heard that every entrant of the Physicians Competition was decided by the Family Head of the Ji Family. No one has the right to modify the list without permission! Who gave you the guts to overstep your authority?"

Behind the restless crowd, a long, vermillion robe crashed into everyone's sight. It was an otherworldly beautiful man.

How beautiful was he? Even the most stunning rose could not compare to him.

His red robe and his waterfall hair fluttered in the wind, his red alluring lips were slightly turned up, sending everyone into a craze with a smile. Especially the red dot between the man's brows, it was brilliantly red, complementing his seductive demeanor to its pinnacle.

Yun Luofeng looked up at the man ambling over, shock flashing through her eyes.

This was her first time seeing such a beautiful man since she was born. However, compared to the man's alluring beauty, she preferred Yun Xiao's coldness and loyalty.

Hence, her shock was gone as fast as lightning, and her eyes recovered their calm, devoid of ripples.

"Who are you?" Lin You's face darkened. "This is our Ji Family's business and has nothing to do with you!"

Somewhere hidden, Tian Luo heard his words and disdainfully snorted.

No one could compare to his master's position in the Ji Family! How ridiculous that he actually dared to inquire who Master was? And claimed Master had no right to meddle in other people's business?

It was true that Lin You did not have the right to meet his lord with his abilities…

"You aren't worthy of knowing this lord's identity!" The man's long and narrow eyes swept toward Lin You, his voice cold and heartless. His face was dark, and his gaze was so chilly that it made people's heart tremble.

Lin You shuddered from his fright. He did not have the guts to meet the man's gaze. It was as though this man was like a demon from hell, and looking at him would send him into eternal damnation.

"Just wait and see!" His eyes dimmed as he snorted with a flick of his robes. "I don't have to right to reject you indeed, but I make the decisions for the Soul Fruit. If I don't hand it to you, then you can't obtain it!"

Saying his piece, Lin You harshly flung his robes and turned around and left in a rage, akin to a tornado.

The man narrowed his eyes, coldly watching Lin You's departing figure with a mocking smile on his lips.

"When dealing with a rabid dog like this, rather than allowing him to bite you, it would be better to beat him to death." The man appeared to be speaking to both Yun Luofeng and himself.

Yun Luofeng glanced at the seductive man beside her. "I'm not a rabid dog, so I won't bite a rabid dog back. Anyways, tussling with a rabid dog would only cause harm to you."

The man's gaze finally set on Yun Luofeng. He gently stroked his snow-white chin as his unruly eyes intensely watched the girl standing in front of him. "Aren't you angered by his treatment just now?"

Yun Luofeng shrugged. "You said he was a rabid dog. As a human, how could I quarrel with a rabid dog?"

"Oh?" The man's brows raised, and the interest in his eyes intensified. "It looks like you have quite a good temper. This lord has underestimated you."

He originally thought that if he served Lin You on a silver platter, she certainly would not miss the chance to mercilessly teach him a lesson. He did not expect the girl to be so bighearted. He had gauged the heart of a gentleman with the scale of a petty person.

Where did the outside rumors come from? Didn't they say she was petty and never allowed herself to be wronged? She would hit whoever insulted her without a word? Who spread these rumors? How come he didn't see it?

"Ah!" As the man respected Yun Luofeng more and more, Lin You's sharp scream was heard from a nearby estate. "Where did so many gold-seeking hamsters come from? Come! Get these hamsters off of me! Help! Don't bite my ears!"

One shout came after another, it was not until those gold-seeking hamsters departed that peace was recovered.

The corner of the man's mouth twitched. "I take back what I just said."

Bighearted? If this woman had a big heart, then he would pluck his head off to let Tian Luo use it as a ball to kick!

_Achoo!_

Tian Luo could not resist sneezing from his spot in the shadows and rubbed his nose. He did not know why he felt his hair stand on its end all of a sudden just now…

The estate turned from its initial clamor to calmness. Lin You angrily charged out, his eyes spitting fire as he looked at Yun Luofeng. "Did you send those gold-seeking hamsters?"

Yun Luofeng's eyes shot to him. "Proof?"

"Besides you, who else would do such a wicked deed?" Lin You was murderous from his anger.

He never expected Yun Luofeng to be so treacherous. Yet, he did not manage to get any proof!

"There is." Yun Luofeng seriously nodded and pointed her finger at the seductive man beside her. "Him."

The man suddenly felt like a fish bone was stuck in his throat, and he looked at Yun Luofeng with difficulty. This girl was making him the scapegoat?

"Woman, this is our first meeting, you don't need to frame me."

Although he could kill Lin You as easy as squeezing an ant, it did not mean that he was willing to be a scapegoat.

"I don't care who among you wanted to harm me, I will show you my ways!" Lin You uttered between clenched teeth as malice flashed through his eyes.

The seductive man's eyes slowly darkened. He has never been threatened like this by anyone in all his years.

"Your ways? This lord would like to experience it!" His lips turned up with an unusually eerie smile. "If you are capable, show me your way!"

The man slowly walked toward Lin You, and his torrential aura also spread out.

Under this aura akin to the ocean, Lin You was like a small boat. The man only needed to send some waves, and he would turn over!

"You…" Lin You turned pale with fear and started backing up. "You are threatening me?"

"This isn't a threat; it's a warning!" The man incorrigibly smiled. "Scram! Otherwise, this lord will send your blood splashing in the air!"

Lin You was scared witless already and did not wait for the man to say another word before stumbling away in a flash.

After he placed over a hundred meters between the man and him, he felt like his life was almost lost.

"A little fly. It nearly dirtied this lord's clothes." The man lifted his slender fingers and flicked his clothes, his furrowed features full of disgust. His expression made it seem like even the spot Lin You stood at was contaminated with germs.

Yun Luofeng's eyebrows raised as she watched the seductive man in front of her with a faint smile.

It was a while before the man turned to Yun Luofeng, his features unruly and domineering. "My name is Jiutian!"

Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her eyes. "I won't have to introduce myself. I believe you know already."

Ever since the man guessed that the gold-seeking hamsters were brought by her, she understood that man knew her identity since long ago.

Only people from Endless City knew about this. Even Lin You, who was kicked out of the Physician Tower, was not familiar with the power in her hands.

The man smiled. His smile was very beautiful and could bring kingdoms to its knees and turn people insane.

"Yun Luofeng, Tower Master of the Physician Tower, the current power-wielder in Endless City, a young girl no older than 20." Li Jiutian's lips turned up with another alluring smile. "Knowing your reputation truly can't compare to meeting you in person. This lord didn't expect you would be as shameless as the rumors!"

Yun Luofeng said with a grin. "You are no different than me. No matter how shameless I am, it can't compare to you. If you didn't accidentally reveal you knew me, who knows how long you would hide it?"

"Haha!" Ji Jiutian chuckled. "Interesting. This lord hasn't been so interested in someone for a long time."

No wonder he was the chosen heir of that guy.

"Yun Luofeng, this lord doesn't respect many people in my life. You are the second one." He smiled. "So this lord will certainly become friends with you!"

The first person he had ever respected was the strong Jueqian from thousands of years ago!

Jueqian, the one who had once stood at the peak of this continent but died for unknown reasons!

"I will accept you as a friend." Yun Luofeng extended her hand with a wicked smile. Her dark eyes were bright and clear, so bright that it could reflect Ji Jiutian's figure.

Having one more friend meant having one more way out. Not only that but Ji Jiutian's strength was not bad and his personality did not repulse her, so why shouldn't she accept him?

Ji Jiutian grasped Yun Luofeng's hand, the smile on his face growing. "Yun Luofeng, to say the truth, you don't seem like a woman."

Yun Luofeng's brows shot up. "You also don't seem like a man."

Ji Jiutian's voice caught in his throat, and he helplessly shook his head. _Would this woman be dissatisfied until she angered him to death?_

Tian Luo looked at Ji Jiutian who was bested, stupefied. His cold expression also instantly cracked. For as long as he had followed his lord, he had never seen his lord be at a disadvantage. But Yun Luofeng had bested him over and over again?

_Was this woman… meant to restrain his lord?_

Also, anyone else who dared to speak to his lord like this would have disappeared in the world. But Yun Luofeng remained alive…

Tian Luo wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and peered at this illogical scene with disbelief.

"It's your first time here, so I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay. If you don't mind, you can stay at this lord's estate."

"No need. I can find an inn." Yun Luofeng rejected Ji Jiutian's good intention with a shake of her head.

The corner of Ji Jiutian's lips turned up. "Recently, the inns don't have any spare bedrooms. You won't find a place to stay even you looked for it. Why don't you make do at my place for a few days."

It will also allow him to observe the heir of Jueqian from proximity. He wanted to see if this woman had the ability to foster Jueqian's teachings to a great height!

Yun Luofeng grew silent. It was a while before she helplessly said, "Then I can only disturb you for a few days."

Seeing the girl's helpless expression, Ji Jiutian, who had just lost against Yun Luofeng, felt his displeasure dissipate. More than that, he was more high spirited than ever before.

Tian Luo's sweat flowed profusely. For some reason, he felt like his lord had become a whole another person. If he did not follow his lord all day long, he would suspect that he had been replaced with a counterfeit…

"Miss." Qingyan cautiously pulled Yun Luofeng and vigilantly glanced at Ji Jiutian. "We just met this man and we're already following him, isn't that a bit unsafe?"

A small smile emerged on Yun Luofeng's face. "Believe me. Nothing will happen."

It was her first time meeting Ji Jiutian, but she sensed a very familiar feeling from him, even she did not know the origin of this feeling. But she knew that Ji Jiutian would not hurt her. Otherwise, she would not befriend someone she met for the first time.

Qingyan did not say anything else, but Xiao Mo's nagging voice was heard from her spirit.

"Master, don't be bewitched by beauty. This man has the looks of a seductive minx, it's obvious that he isn't a man of reputable standing. How could he compare to Yun Xiao? A naive man like Yun Xiao became extinct a long time ago. You mustn't lose the big prize while grabbing trifles."

Dark lines appeared on Yun Luofeng's forehead. Did she look like someone who discarded a lover for a dalliance?

Moreover, her heart had already been dominated by Yun Xiao, and no one else could squeeze in.

As though he heard Yun Luofeng, Xiao Mo continued to say, "You have known Yun Xiao for five, six years, but you still haven't given him a status. Even your first time happened in order to save Yun Xiao. Hence, I can't help but worry."


	115. Chapter 115

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1141-1150

Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin. Did she really look like someone who discarded a person after a dalliance? It looked like she did need to arrange her wedding with Yun Xiao soon.

However, what made her helpless was that she had no idea where Yun Xiao currently was…

"Master, you've already eaten Yun Xiao clean, you mustn't become the monster that Grandfather speaks of who forgets someone as soon as she pulls up her pants!"

If Yun Luofeng met another man, he would not be so worried. But the man in front of them was too strong, to the point that he could not assess his strength clearly…

So how could he not be worried for Yun Xiao? What if this man poached Master while Yun Xiao was not by her side? As a loyal supporter of Yun Xiao, he must be ready to remind Master to not be bewitched by the seductive minx.

After all, a good man like Yun Xiao was truly extinct…

Yun Luofeng did not pay attention to Xiao Mo and was pondering how she would arrange their marriage the next time she saw Yun Xiao! This would deter everyone from thinking she's a monster who forgot about someone as soon as she pulled up her pants…

Recalling Yun Xiao's cold and perfect face, the corner of Yun Luofeng's lips could not resist slightly turning up.

It had been several months since she saw him… she truly missed him.

_I wonder how Yun Xiao is doing…_

…

On another continent, in an unknown valley, a man appeared to feel the longing from the distance and looked up at the azure sky. His cold face slowly melted, and an imperceptible smile crept onto his lips.

"It has almost been a month. At his speed, Qin Yuan should reach the Land of No Return soon."

…

Inside a luxurious estate, a group of finely dressed maidservants rushed out upon seeing Ji Jiutian return. Instantly, they handed him tea and massaged his shoulders in one breath, each servant having a clearly defined task.

Ji Jiutian accepted the tea from a maidservant and took a sip. His brows wrinkled, and he harshly smashed the teacup onto the floor, spitting out the tea in his mouth as well.

"Who boiled the tea today! There are too little tea leaves, it's not bitter or fragrant enough, the tea preparation process is missing a step. Also, who allowed you to use yesterday's tea leaves? This lord only drinks fresh tea leaves!"

The maidservants all plopped onto the floor in unison, trembling. "My lord, something came up the master responsible for tea making and he returned home. This one was recently hired, so he made an error. Please forgive us, my lord."

"Forget it. This lord's mood is good today, so this lord will spare him." Ji Jiutian's brows smoothed. "Butler, send someone to clean the bedroom next to this lord's room and settle Miss Yun in there."

Hearing this, the maidservants all wiped the cold sweat from their forehead.

Their lord enjoyed drinking tea, and the first thing he did every day when he returned to the estate was tea tasting. However, their lord was extremely picky, and if he was the slightest bit unsatisfied, it wouldn't be as simple as a mere punishment.

But why did their lord easily let off that tea brewing master today? Could it be due to the girl that their lord brought back?

The maidservants all glanced at Yun Luofeng out of the corner of their eyes, stunned. They had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. And standing next to their lord, they looked like an ideal couple, matchless in the world!

Yun Luofeng evilly smiled. "Ji Jiutian, you like to drink tea?"

"Tea, alcohol, this lord can't do without either." Ji Jiutian uninhibitedly declared.

Yun Luofeng smiled but did not say anything and followed the butler's lead. Qingyan and the others also hurried to follow and headed for the courtyard.

Deep in the night

As soon as Yun Luofeng pushed open the door, she saw Ji Jiutian sitting in her room, his hand gently swishing a small cup of alcohol.

"Don't you know the proper behavior between men and women? Why did you come into my room in the middle of the night?" She lazily leaned against the door frame and watched the man sitting inside the room with a faint smile.

The man had his lapels half opened, revealing tempting snow-white skin. Under the luminescence of the moonlight, his skin emitted a seductive sheen.

It had to be said that the man truly had the qualities to bewitch a person, his every frown and smile carried a seductive air.

"Your hand has a problem?" Ji Jiutian asked with raised brows as he glanced at Yun Luofeng's right hand.

Yun Luofeng was startled and subconsciously stroked her palm, her smile unchanging. "That day, because I forcefully raised my strength, I crippled my right hand."

If her right hand was merely crippled by a serious injury, there was no doubt she could treat it with her medical skills. Yet, this was the consequence of forcefully raising her strength, so even Xiao Mo might not know how to treat it…

"This lord knows something that could fix your arm." Ji Jiutian glanced at Yun Luofeng. "The holy water from the Saintly Virgin Tribe can reconstruct your bones and nerves, and your arm can heal without treatment."

Holy water?

Yun Luofeng started. Hearing these two words, she suddenly remembered the holy water that she got from Lin Ruobai's father.

They were both holy water, but she knew full well that the holy water in her possession did not have the ability to reconstruct the bones and nerves.

"Where is the Saintly Virgin Tribe located?" Yun Luofeng asked with a frown.

"Don't you have someone from the Saintly Virgin Tribe by your side?" Ji Jiutian slowly stood up with an enticingly evil smile. "That's all this lord will say. If you want to cure your arm, you can only rely on your own hard work. This lord won't help you."

He would provide the clues for her but would not help her.

Yun Luofeng was about to ask out loud but Ji Jiutian's figure had already disappeared in the air.

The room was silent except for the sound of the night breeze brushing by. It was as though the seductive man who sat in the room just now was never there to begin with…

"Xiao Mo, what is the Saintly Virgin Tribe?" Yun Luofeng asked after a moment of silence, gently caressing her chin.

It took a long time before Xiao Mo's voice was heard.

"I have once heard that the Saintly Virgin Tribe is a very mysterious tribe! Any woman chosen to enter the tribe isn't allowed to marry. The Saintly Virgin Tribe was very powerful back then, but I don't know their current situation. However, I can tell you that the Saintly Virgin Tribe is not located in the Land of No Return…"

"Xiao Mo, he said someone from the Saintly Virgin Tribe is by my side, do you know who he was talking about?"

"This…" Xiao Mo hesitated for a second. "Master, if you want to cure your arm, you don't absolutely need the holy water from the Saintly Virgin Tribe. I have other methods that can help you! You just need to give me time! There's nothing in the world that I can't do."

Xiao Mo's voice was brimming with confidence. He clearly did not want Yun Luofeng to have contact with the Saintly Virgin Tribe.

Yun Luofeng naturally heard the meaning in his words and chuckled. "You don't want me to find the Saintly Virgin Tribe?"

"Yes," Xiao Mo honestly answered. "The women from the Saintly Virgin Tribe are really strange. If they take a fancy to you and demand you to join the Saintly Virgin Tribe, what would happen to Yun Xiao then? Master, give me time, and I will think of a solution. I absolutely won't allow you to acquaint yourself with those people."

The Physicians Competition was held inside the City Lord's Estate, so the whole estate was bustling with people.

As soon as Yun Luofeng entered the main hall of the City Lord's Estate, she caught sight of Lin You beaming from everyone's compliments.

Lin You also saw Yun Luofeng, a malicious light flashing through his eyes, and his lips turned up with mocking smile. "Yun Luofeng, I didn't expect you to dare to come here for real! Since you have entered my territory, no one can help you anymore."

His teeth were tightly clenched with hatred, and when he thought of everything that Yun Luofeng did to him, he wished nothing more than to shred her into pieces. Unfortunately, Yun Luofeng had an invitation in her hand, so he could not kick this girl out.

"Yun Luofeng," a brisk voice called out from Yun Luofeng's side.

She turned her head and found a girl in green robes walking toward her. The girl was not considered terribly gorgeous, and her beauty was a bit particular but gave people an oddly comfortable feeling. Her hair fell behind her back like a waterfall, and she had a friendly and cordial smile on her face and bright, spirited eyes.

Qing Mu glanced at the girl walking over and whispered to Yun Luofeng, "She is Princess Qingshuang from the Liuyue Empire. I didn't expect her to participate in the Physicians Competition as well."

Princess Qingshuang? Yun Luofeng recalled who Princess Qingshuang was after a moment.

She had sent someone with congratulations at Second Uncle's wedding that day. This was how Yun Luofeng knew of the legendary Princess Qingshuang.

Princess Qingshuang faintly smiled. "I originally wanted to go meet you myself that day, but something suddenly came up, so I could only send someone there instead. I hope you didn't take offense."

She paused briefly before continuing, "This time, I knew you would participate in the Physicians Competition, so I came here with the purpose of meeting you."

"Meet me?" Yun Luofeng's brows climbed up and her lips had a smile. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I merely wanted to know what type of person was the girl who stole the limelight in the Inter-Kingdom tournament. Now that I have seen you, you are just as I imagined."

As the two people conversed, a chuckle drifted from the side. "Princess Qingshuang, I didn't expect you to see Miss Yun first, I was a step later than you."

The words were accompanied by a man stepping out from the crowd. He was dressed in magnificent brocade robes, confident and handsome with a smile on his face.

"Your Highness An Lan." Qing Mu nodded in greeting after he saw An Lan.

An Lan nodded before turning his sight onto Yun Luofeng with a smile. "Miss Yun, long time no see."

This man was Prince An Lan of the Wushuang Empire who she met at the Inter-kingdom Tournament, as well as the person who helped Qing Mu and the others leave the Tianhui Empire.

In truth, she did not have many feelings toward An Lan. It was Princess Qingshuang who gave her a more comfortable feeling instead.

"Everyone, welcome to the Physicians Competition held by our family." Lin You dryly coughed, clearing his throat, and said. "I will be conducting the Physicians Competition this time and the Soul Fruit will also be awarded by me in the end."

In other words, he was the one in charge of the Physicians Competition, and since Yun Luofeng and Ji Jiutian offended him, they would never get the Soul Fruit in their lifetime.

What was laughable was that he still had no clue he was only able to host the Physicians Competition because of Ji Jiutian's secret backing. It was precisely because he knew nothing that he would commit an irrevocable error in the end.

"Our Family Head of the Ji Family respects physicians the most, which is why we held this Physicians Competition. Our goal is to unearth exceptional prodigies from the pool of physicians. However, our family head doesn't pay attention to outside matters, so anyone, as long as they are a doctor, can receive his invitation. This allowed some people to slip through and obtain the chance to participate in the Physicians Competition despite their lack of moral integrity."

As Lin You said this, his eyes kept drifting toward Yun Luofeng, obviously referring to Yun Luofeng.

Thinking about Lin You's dispute with Yun Luofeng on the street, everyone's gaze turned to her simultaneously with pity and sympathy in their eyes. Offending Lin You was the same as offending the Ji Family. The rest of her days would not pass smoothly.

"What? You offended someone from the Ji Family?" An Lan had his brows slightly raised as he looked at Yun Luofeng. "It looks like you easily cause trouble everywhere. You first offended the Tianhui Empire at the Inter-kingdom Tournament, and now you offended the Ji Family here. It looks like you will attract a group of enemies regardless of where you go."

Yun Luofeng shrugged with helplessness on her face. "I don't want to be enemies with anyone either, but these people just like to seek me out."

Her words were not too loud but just happened to reach everyone's ears.

Lin You grew angrier, his eyes unwaveringly staring at Yun Luofeng. If someone unaware saw his gaze, they would think Yun Luofeng and he had an absolutely irreconcilable enmity.

Suddenly, the entire main hall quieted down, everyone's eyes shot toward the door at the unrivaled, magnificent man outside the door.

This man was breathtakingly beautiful. The red dot between his brows made him appear enchanting, and his lapels were half opened. His snow-white skin emitted a pure white glow, extremely dazzling.

Inside the main hall, the unmarried girls' eyes revealed how stunned they were, their eyes pinned on the unworldly man like hungry wolves. If they did not want to maintain their propriety, perhaps they would have already thrown themselves at him.

The man ignored everyone's gaze and walked over to Yun Luofeng.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked as he unblinkingly stared at Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng smiled. "Why should I wait for you?"

Ji Jiutian's voice instantly dropped off, and helplessness entered his features. He at least took her in, but she came to the Physicians Competition without a word, completely abandoning him.

Watching their interaction, the eyes of all the girls landed on Yun Luofeng with rage, jealousy, and malice leaking through their eyes. Their expression was as though they wished nothing more than to drill two holes into Yun Luofeng's face through staring. Let's see how she will seduce men in the future without her looks.

Lin You did not look too happy either. He coldly glanced at them before looking away, a sneer rising on his lips. "The Ji Family invited everyone here to participate in the Physicians Competition today, I hope unrelated people will swiftly leave."

He did not say this to Yun Luofeng and was looking at the alluring Ji Jiutian instead. Yun Luofeng possesses an invitation, so he could not do anything about her, but could he not kick this man out as well?

No matter how strong he was, he would not have the guts to be enemies with the Ji Family.

Ji Jiutian smiled and sat down with a brush of his sleeves under everyone's eyes, his red, seductive robe gently fluttering with the breeze. He supported his cheeks with his fist, his features giving off an indescribable alluring air.

"This lord will stay here today. This lord would like to see who dares to make me leave." This man's voice was unruly and domineering, his cutting eyes sweeping across everyone before landing on Lin You with raised brows. "You're merely a nobody, but you actually have the guts to be insolent in front of this lord!"

"I'm part of the Ji Family!" Lin You straightened his neck and unyieldingly said, "If you do anything to me, you will become enemies with the Ji Family. Are you truly unafraid of death?"

Ji Family? Ji Jiutian laughed. If he did not want to leave this old man to Yun Luofeng, perhaps he would have already covered the venue with his blood.

"Do you think you can scare me by mentioning the Ji Family?" The man slightly raised his slender hand. At that moment, Lin You felt his breathing halt, as though the man could choke him to death the moment he raised his hand.

"Get lost from hosting the competition!" The movement of the man's red lips was minute, but his voice was incomparably imposing. More than that, his words revealed his complete lack of consideration for the Ji Family.

Everyone was astonished, trying to guess what identity he possibly could have to be able to say such arrogant words.

Lin You resentfully glanced at Ji Jiutian as he walked to his seat. But before he could be seated, the man's haughty voice interrupted him.

"Get lost!"

Lin You's steps paused and he furiously turned to glare at the man. "What else do you want!"

"That is my seat. You have no right to sit in it!" Ji Jiutian's lips turned up with a bloodthirsty smile. A murderous glint flickered through his dark eyes.

"Don't go overboard!" Lin You trembled from anger. "This is the territory of my Ji Family!"

The City Lord's Estate of Spirit City was brought by the Ji Family for today's Physician Competition. Hence, in Lin You's mind, the highest seat in the main hall logically belonged to him!

"You don't deserve it!"

Those four prideful words turned Lin You deathly white. He had only been humiliated twice in his lifetime. The first time was being kicked out of the Physician Tower by Yun Luofeng in front of everyone. The second time was now!

Without waiting for Lin You to shake his anger off, the man already stood up, and his figure instantly arrived at the principal seat like a flash of red light.

He was jolting to the heart as he magnificently sat there with his red clothes. His hand still supported his head, a murderous glint twinkling in his eyes. He slowly spoke under everyone's stare.

"This lord merely came here for the excitement. You may continue. This lord will only watch and won't say anything."

The pressure given off by this man was too intense. Their back could not help but be drenched with sweat, and no one dared to say anything. The main hall was so silent that the sole sound was from people breathing.

Lin You tightly clenched his fists, and unwillingly sat down on a seat below him, viciousness flashing through his icy eyes.

After the competition ends, Family Head will appear. The man's death will dawn as soon as Family Head appears. He will allow the man to gloat for now…

"Everyone, I welcome you the Medical Conference held by the Ji Family." Lin You said with an insincere smile, "We created countless problems for the competition this time, and these problems are already posted on the wall. You can begin answering in a moment. The more problems you solve, the higher your possibility of becoming the winner of this competition."

Lin You briefly paused before continuing, "Of course, to prevent some people from randomly answering, our Ji Family will inspect everyone's answers at the end! If you answered wrong for more than two problems, it will be judged as a failure. I hope everyone will answer with discretion."

As he said this, a smile entered Lin You's face.

These problems were all extremely difficult, so not many people could answer them, and they also could not answer them wrong. If they answered more than two wrong, it would be determined as a fail.

Hence, who cares how talented Yun Luofeng was at medicine? As long as he determined her to have failed, then the Soul Fruit was not fated to be hers.

_Hahaha!_

Thinking about this, Lin You madly laughed inside his mind, and the viciousness in his eyes strengthened.

_Yun Luofeng, this is your price for kicking me out of the Physician Tower that day. If you knelt down and apologized yesterday, perhaps I would have forgiven you. But you just had to be so arrogant! Hence, don't blame me for being merciless!_

…

As soon as Lin You said this, all the physicians walked to the white wall without wasting a single second.

Currently, the wall was already posted with problems. After seeing them, everyone grew silent, deep in contemplation.

"Miss Yun." Qingshuang glanced at Yun Luofeng with a large smile. "I am eagerly looking forward to your performance."

This time, if it were not for the chance to meet Yun Luofeng, she would not rush here from the Liuyue Empire. At the same time, she also believed that Yun Luofeng absolutely would not disappoint her.

Seeing that everyone had already reached the wall, Yun Luofeng also slowly walked over. She casually grabbed a pen and wrote down the answer to a problem on the paper. Her pen smoothly flew over the paper and quickly answered one, then she walked to another problem.

The silent main hall became quieter. The people pondering over the problem all turned their gaze toward Yun Luofeng with astonishment in their eyes.

"What is the origin of this girl? How come she can answer without thinking?"

"I think I have heard of her. She is the Tower Master of the Physician Tower. Rumors say that her Physician Tower had a lot of texts that have never existed on this continent. Hence, it's not odd that she can answer these questions."

Everyone whispered among themselves.

It was not long before someone recovered their wits and hastily said, "Let's hurry, there's not much time left. If we try our luck, perhaps we can answer one or two questions."

If they wasted any more time, Yun Luofeng would answer all of the problems…

The rules of the competition were that regardless of whether the person's answer was right or wrong, as long as they wrote it down, other people could no longer answer it.

Hence, without wasting any second, these people soon started fought over each other, using a pen to write down their answer on the papers.

Minutes and seconds passed, and eventually, dusk fell, the rays of the sunset covering the sky.

Eventually, all the problems had an answer. Lin You gently stroked his chin as he absentmindedly looked over the answers. The more he looked, the more unsightly he turned.

All of the questions that Yun Luofeng answered had straight penmanship and detailed procedures, not a single problem could be found. Even a single incorrectly written character did not exist.

However, the answers to these questions were only obtained after the discussion and careful deliberation of the countless elders of Ji Family. Yun Luofeng though, she managed to write these answers down like flowing water without even thinking. Just how much knowledge was contained in her head in order for her to be so well-versed?

_No! This won't do! _He absolutely could not allow Yun Luofeng to win!

Thankfully, the Ji Family had him host the competition alone, and there were no other elders present. As long as he judged Yun Luofeng's answers as wrong, who would dare to say they were correct?!

"Cough, cough." Lin You dryly coughed, clearing his throat, and stated with a dark expression, "Time is up. Everyone, put down your pen. I will check your answers now."

He had his hands behind his back and put on an act of walking forward and looking over the problems on the paper.

"Princess Qingshuang, answered a total of five questions with a 100% correct rate."

"His Highness An Lan, answered a total of five question but wrote one incorrectly! His correct rate is 80%!"

"Lin Qi answered a total of three questions…"

Lin You skimmed over everyone's question and obtained an answer in succession. Towards the end, he had called out the results of everyone who answered the questions, except for Yun Luofeng, whose name had never left his mouth.

Yun Luofeng was not impatient at all, and her face remained placid with a wicked glint in her smiling eyes. She lazily leaned against a nearby pillar and watched the dark-faced Lin You with a smile.

Perhaps sensing her gaze, Lin You subconsciously glanced at her and said with a cold smile, "Yun Luofeng, answered 20 questions!"

20 questions, it already surpassed the sum of the other people's amount. Instantly, everyone looked up and directed their gaze at Yun Luofeng.

Compared to the result of the competition, they were more interested in knowing the correct rate of Yun Luofeng…

Under everyone's anxious waiting, Lin You continued slowly saying, "The error rate is 90%."

_Boom!_

Commotion stirred the crowd. In an instant, everyone's gazes went from its initial curiosity to shock, as though not believing Lin You's words.

The error rate was 90%? Is he sure that was the error rate and not the correct rate?

In other words, within the 20 problems that she answered, she answered 18 wrong?

"I knew this woman was merely an embroidered pillow without a single use!" A girl snorted and glanced with Yun Luofeng with mockery. "What use was it that she answered so many problems when most of them were wrong?"

The girl's voice was brimming with jealousy, evidently still angry about Ji Jiutian's earlier familiarity with Yun Luofeng. Hence, her words were completely devoid of cordiality.

"Yun Luofeng, I didn't expect your medical skills to be garbage to this degree." Lin You slightly tipped his head up and derisively commented, "You clearly don't know anything but still pretend to be profoundly knowledgeable and did not bother stopping to think before writing down so many answers. If you aren't fooling me, what is it? I advise you to return to the womb to be remolded so that you will stop humiliating yourself."

No one would doubt Lin You's words at a time like this. After all, in their minds, Lin You did not have to guts to cheat in public. Moreover, they all say the speed that Yun Luofeng answered the questions just now. If it were not made up, how could she be so quick?

Ji Jiutian slightly narrowed his eyes and looked at the white-robed girl with a smile on his lips. He did not think to extract her from trouble, he instead wanted to know how she will prove herself.

A smile spread over Yun Luofeng's lips as she looked at Lin You. "You are certain I answered 18 questions wrong?"

"That's right." Lin You raised his head and puffed out his chest. "I possess a copy of the correct answers. I compared it and generated this conclusion."

Yun Luofeng extended her hand at Lin You.

"What are you doing?" Lin You coldly glanced at Yun Luofeng and asked, displeased.

"The answers." Yun Luofeng said with a grin.

Lin You's expression shifted, and he pointed at his head. "The answers are already inside my head."

"Since it's like that, then how can you prove that my answers were wrong?" Yun Luofeng's smile was languid yet evil. "Who can prove that you aren't using your position to avenge your personal enmities?"

"Haha!" Lin You madly chuckled. "Using my position to avenge my personal enmities? If I wanted to deal with you, it wouldn't need to be in this type of setting. Do you think you have the ability to match the Ji Family? I just need to say an order, and you would lose your life here! However, I, Lin You, have always requited evil with good. Regardless of how cruel you treat me, it's beneath me to act against a girl like you!"

His words were full of righteousness. In other people's ears, Yun Luofeng shockingly became someone petty. He, on the other hand, found it disdainful to act against a child even if he was publicly humiliated by Yun Luofeng.

"Let me ask you something. If I can verify that I did not answer these 18 questions wrong, what are you willing to offer?" Yun Luofeng slightly narrowed her dark eyes, a dangerous glint flashing through them. Her chin was slightly raised, displaying her naturally brazen character.

"Impossible, my judgment couldn't have been wrong. If you can truly verify that your answers were fine, then I will kowtow several times at you," Lin You said with a shake of his head.

Verify? How could she verify it? He was the only one in charge of this medical competition, so how could he be cautious about a little girl?

"In truth, it would be easy to prove it…" An eerie smile crept onto Yun Luofeng's face.

Lin You was unable to react before the girl suddenly raised her leg and sent him flying back.

"You…" Lin You furiously raised his head but saw that the girl was already in front of him.

She stepped on his chest with one leg and haughtily picked off the space ring on his hand. His wicked eyes were permeated with iciness, making people shiver without feeling cold.

"Remove the restriction on the space ring!"

Lin You's face drained of colors with a swish, and panic also appeared in his eyes. "What do you want? This space ring contains my treasures from over the years, I absolutely can't give it to you! Someone, come and seize this woman for me!"

Lin You never expected Yun Luofeng to actually have the guts to raise her hand toward him in public. He underestimated her.

Instantly, all the guards of the Ji Family swiftly pulled out their weapons and were about to charge toward Yun Luofeng.

"Miss Yun, deal with him without worry. My Liujin Empire will handle the other people from the Ji Family." At a time like this, Princess Qingshuang honorably chose Yun Luofeng's side without any hesitation and blocked everyone from the Ji Family.

An Lan smiled. "Princess Qingshuang has already acted, how can I turn a blind eye to this? Other people are afraid of the Ji Family, but our Wushuang Empire never cowers!"

He slowly walked to Princess Qingshuang's side with a smile on his handsome face. "If you want to get near Miss Yun, then you must defeat the strong cultivators of my Wushuang Empire."

Instantly, several figures flew over from far away and stood behind An Lan. Those people icily stared at the Ji Family guards.

Lin You's face was deathly pale. "Yun Luofeng, do you truly not fear Ji Family?"

"I heard…" Yun Luofeng ignored his question. "That if I want to make a space ring change its owner, I either have the original owner remove the restriction or I make the original owner die! Once you die, I can take out everything inside the space ring."

Killing intent rushed out of the girl and surrounded Lin You. He could clearly feel that Yun Luofeng was ready to kill.

This girl did not care about the Ji Family at all! More than that, his own life was nothing in her eyes. Under force, Lin You could only spitefully remove the restriction on the space ring, and his resentful gaze unwaveringly lingered on Yun Luofeng.

Yun Luofeng waved her hand and a scroll appeared in her palm. She handed the scroll to Qingshuang and said with raised brows, "I will trouble you to help me check the answers."

Witnessing Yun Luofeng pull the scroll from Lin You's ring and hearing her words, Qingshuang was taken aback before understanding flickered through her eyes. She quickly stepped to the front of the wall and laid the scroll open.

As she compared the answers that Yun Luofeng wrote, her shock increased, and her face became more livid. "The twenty answers are… all correct!"

The correct rate was 100%! No wonder Qingshuang looked so livid.

Lin You cheated too far. Yun Luofeng clearly answered them completely correct, more detailed than the scroll even, but he actually judged her error rate to be 90%!

How could Qingshuang, who had always detested evils, tolerate this?

Following the recent shock, the crowd was profoundly stunned again.

"She answered all 20 questions correct? Why did Lin You judge that she had 18 incorrect?

"He's clearly using his official position to avenge personal grievances! The Ji Family's competition would actually be so unfair!"

Instantly, everyone's gaze gathered onto Lin You. No one would have anticipated that Lin You would cheat at a time like that!

"Hoho!" Lin You snorted and slowly stood up. He flicked the dust from his clothes, and mockery danced through his features. "Yun Luofeng, so what if you answered the questions? I am in charge of the Soul Fruit. If I don't give it to you, then you will never obtain it!"

He did not attach importance to Yun Luofeng at all. With Ji Family's protection, why should he be cautious about a tiny Physician Tower?

_Bang!_

Yun Luofeng raised her leg again and fiercely aimed it at Lin You's chest. She put a lot of force behind her kick, and everyone could hear the sound of cracking bones as the figure flew back and landed on the ground in a heap.

He puked out mouthful after mouthful of blood and intently glared at Yun Luofeng with murderous eyes.

Quiet… the whole hall was absolutely silent. Everyone gazed steadily at Yun Luofeng, stunned awe bursting from their gazes.

Although Lin You cheated, he was at least from the Ji Family, but Yun Luofeng actually had the nerve to beat him up?

An Lan shook his head and commented with a helpless smile, "She was the same back at the Inter-kingdom Tournament and never allowed herself to eat a loss! Anyone who made her eat a loss, she would seek it back a thousandfold."

Qingshuang did not speak and silently watched Yun Luofeng. A faint light sparkled from the bottom of her eyes as her lips turned up imperceptibly. Perhaps she truly did not misjudge her…

This girl was very special.

"Yun Luofeng! You won't end well!" Lin You harshly uttered, fuming with rage between gritted teeth. "You certainly won't have a good end in the future!"

"I'm afraid you won't know whether I will end well or not." Yun Luofeng stepped on his chest and looked down with a smile. "Lin You, I gave you a chance. But you just had to be enemies with me! I, Yun Luofeng, will eat anything in my life, except losses!"

Her spirited features were bold and confident as she domineeringly said that.

She would eat anything in my life, except losses!

Ji Jiutian had his head tilted slightly, looking imposing and unruly. This caused the gazes of the girls around him to linger on his exceptional face now and then. Ji Jiutian appeared to not detect anything, and his phoenix shape eyes continued to stare at Yun Luofeng. The interest in them intensified, and the smile on his lips turned bigger too.

…

"Yun Luofeng, I'm part of the Ji Family!" Lin You mentioned Ji Family again, wanting to remind Yun Luofeng that if he died in her hands, the Ji Family certainly would not let her off easily.

However, Yun Luofeng continued to slowly press closer to Lin You. The abyss in her eyes was completely placid, and an icily evil smile was donned on her face.

At that moment, Lin You felt like Yun Luofeng was a grim reaper who climbed out of Hell, able to collect his life whenever.

"Do you still remember your earlier words? If I can prove all of my answers were correct, you would kowtow and admit your mistake."

Lin You exclaimed between clenched teeth, "Preposterous!"

_Bang!_

He just got up when Yun Luofeng's leg curved and kicked the back of Lin You's knee. Caught off guard, Lin You kneeled in front of Yun Luofeng with a bang, and sweat dripped down due to his pain.

"Since you knelt down, I can spare your life…" Yun Luofeng slightly raised her chin and haughtily said, "However, to prevent you from seeking any further trouble from me, I will cripple your strength."

Lin You looked up at the beaming girl, dumbstruck, an icy feeling burrowing into his heart.

No! He cried out in his heart and darted out of the hall.

Currently, immense regret festered in his heart. Why didn't he bring any strong cultivators here? If he did, he would not end up in Yun Luofeng's hands.

Perhaps even until he died, Lin You would not realize that Ji Jiutian purposely sent a group of weak guards to him for this fight.

"The Family Head of the Ji Family is here!"

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard from outside the City Lord's Estate. When he heard this, Lin You's face changed from its initial panic to surprise. His steps halted, and he madly broke into laughter. "Family Head is here, Yun Luofeng, you will die this time for certain!"

Ji Jiutian's brows wrinkled as he coldly watched the man stepping inside the City Lord's Estate, fury boiling in his eyes.

Cold sweat drenched the hidden Tian Luo due to his fright. Why did Family Head come? It's over! Family Head must have incited his lord this time. If his lord gets angry, he might do away with the family head in a fit of anger!

At this time, outside the courtyard enveloped by the rays of the setting sun, a man wearing a long, cyan robe slowly walked in.

The man had a tall figure with a feminine face, his skin was fair like jade, and his lips were red like blood. If it were not for his Adam's apple faintly sticking out, perhaps no one would think he was a man!

Compared to Ji Jiutian's exceptionally seductive looks, this man gave people a gentle feeling of beauty.

Leading a group of people, he majestically entered the main hall.

Of course, his person was like his name, the Family Head of the Ji Family was named Ji Lan. Pure and noble like an orchid 1 , resembling a woman.

"Family Head of the Ji Family? Heavens! He's the Family Head of the Ji Family? He is quite beautiful, but I prefer a seductively beautiful man. If that man is the most beautiful man in the world, then the Family Head of the Ji Family would certainly be second most."


	116. Chapter 116

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1151-1160

The girl who spoke could not help but glance at Ji Jiutian, smitten with a hint of shyness on her face.

If Ji Jiutian did not exist, Ji Lan's beauty would shock the world. However, precisely because Ji Jiutian was here, he could not compare.

It was like an orchid blooming beside an alluring rose, the orchid was destined to be eclipsed.

"Family Head, you must get justice for me."

As soon as Lin You saw Ji Lan, he rushed up and wept, "This time, I was respectfully obeying my lord's order to come here to host this Physicians Competition, but I didn't expect Yun Luofeng would steal my answers and answer 20 problems in less than 30 minutes. I realized the error and wanted to disqualify Yun Luofeng from the competition, but I didn't expect her to actually force me to hand over the Soul Fruit."

His words were very aggrieved, as though he had received the biggest bullying in the world. "I didn't obey, so she beat me up to this severity."

Lord?

In the Ji Family, the family head did not have the highest authority. There was only one person who could be referred to as 'lord'. However, that person was more mysterious than Ji Lan, and very few people have seen him. It was this mysterious person who was at the top of the Ji Family!

"I wonder if the Ji Family would be ashamed of this complete reversal of the truth?" Princess Qingshuang aloofly stated with a cold glance toward Lin You.

The Ji Family was the most enigmatic clan in the Land of No Return. Even the three great empires must give deference to the Family Head of the Ji Family.

However, for Yun Luofeng, Princess Qingshuang sided with her without a second thought, having no qualms about being enemies with the Ji Family.

"Humph!" Lin You snorted and fiercely glared at Princess Qingshuang. "You are Yun Luofeng's accomplice, of course you would speak for her. If she did not steal the answers, how could she have answered so many questions in such a short amount of time?"

Princess Qingshuang coolly smiled. "That proves her talent is outstanding! I judged her correctly."

Among all the physicians present, only Princess Qingshuang spoke up for Yun Luofeng. Everyone else looked at each other, afraid that they would offend the Ji Family if they said anything. After all, there was no way that the Ji Family would rebuke Lin You for an outsider, so why should they attract this enmity?

"Family Head!" Lin You turned to Ji Lan and complained tearfully, "I beg Family Head to seek justice for this subordinate! Yun Luofeng is treading on our pride!"

Ji Lan frowned. If a cheating event happened on the Ji Family territory and the news of it traveled to the public, how could the Ji Family keep its reputation?

However, he also could not believe only Lin You's words, so he turned his sight to Yun Luofeng and asked, "Is this true?"

Yun Luofeng smiled, her dark eyes staring at Ji Lan. "What do you think?"

Ji Lan's brows knitted, and he was about to say something when an alluring voice leisurely drifted to him, shaking his spirit.

"This lord has watched quite a nice show today and also learned what making bogus accusations against the victim was!" The man lazily leaned back with a beautiful smile. The night breeze blew in from outside the hall, sending his clothes fluttering and revealing his tempting, white skin.

His voice was indifferent, but it successfully attracted everyone's gaze.

Ji Lan was startled and saw Ji Jiutian revealed behind the crowd. Cold sweat unwittingly dripped from his forehead.

"Punk, try saying that again?" Lin You was incredibly furious and mercilessly glared at Ji Jiutian before looking at Ji Lan. "Family Head, this punk has an unclear relationship with Yun Luofeng, so his words can't be trusted! Moreover, he also insulted Ji Family just now and proclaimed he would eradicate the Ji Family! Most importantly, he said everyone from the Ji Family was no good, including our lord."

Within the Ji Family, their lord's position was the most important, and the Family Head's protection towards their lord was superior to anyone's! If he heard someone insulting the lord of the Ji Family like that, he would certainly fly into a rage.

Thinking to this point, Lin You smugly smiled, and his dark eyes glanced toward Ji Jiutian behind him. He missed the sight of the cold sweat on Ji Lan's forehead increasing, and even his clothes were soaked by his sweat.

Ji Lan subconsciously wiped away to sweat on his head and swiftly walked toward Ji Jiutian.

"You punk, who told you to insult our Ji Family? You will die for certain this time!" Seeing Lin You quickly walking over, Lin You thought his family head will take action against Ji Jiutian, the smugness on his face increased. However, Ji Lan's next words stupefied Lin You on the spot…

"Ancestor, why are you here?"

_Ancestor?_

Within the Ji Family, only one person could be called "ancestor" by the Family Head…

_Swish!_

Lin You's complexion abruptly whitened, and he staggered back a few steps, his body turning shaky. "Impossible!"

How could this man be their lord? The most enigmatic character in the Ji Family?

"This Physicians Competition has truly allowed this lord to watch a great show." Ji Jiutian seductively smiled, eeriness leaking through his smile, and his voice rung, "A certain person took advantage of his status as the host and judged a physician who answered the questions correctly to have failed, and then framed them in the end. Even the annual opera would not be as entertaining as today's show."

"Ancestor, please pardon me. I will resolve this matter." Ji Lan wiped the cold sweat from his forehead again. No matter what, he never would have imagined his family's ancestor would appear here.

"No need." Ji Jiutian sent him a chilly glance. "This lord had Lin You host this competition because this lord wanted to send him into Yun Luofeng's hands to allow her to do with him as she wanted, but you just had to come and disturb things."

Sweat poured down Ji Lan once more. He could hear that Ancestor was certainly angry this time. "Ancestor, please hand Lin You over to me. I absolutely won't disappoint my lord."

At a time like this, he could only atone for his crime with merit and do it to an extent that Ancestor would be satisfied.

"This lord will believe you for the time being." Ji Jiutian slightly narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint flickering through his eyes. "If this lord is the slightest bit unsatisfied, it's about time for the Family Head of the Ji Family to change hands."

"Yes, my lord." Ji Lan's face turned pale, and he turned to Lin You, rage apparent in his eyes. "What a great Lin You! You did something wrong, but you dared to frame someone else. According to the family rules of the Ji Family, you can't redeem yourself even with a thousand deaths!"

_Plop!_

Lin You suddenly kneeled on the ground, loudly kowtowing due to his fright.

"Family Head, spare my life! I know I was wrong, I won't do it again in the future."

Ji Lan waved his hand and coldly ordered, "Come and seize him! Bring him back to be punished according to the family rules!"

"Yes, Family Head."

Instantly, two experts came out from behind and grasped Lin You's body, dragging him away.

Everyone from the main hall could hear Lin You's painful and anguished wails. Peace did not return until his voice disappeared in the distance. No one dared to say a word out of fear, their dumbfounded sight landing on Ji Jiutian, especially the gazes of the unmarried girls. They wished nothing more than to pounce on him like hungry wolves descended on food, eating Ji Jiutian clean.

This man not only had kingdom-ruining beauty but also had such a noble status. If they could become his concubine, they would enjoy immense position and endless great wealth for the rest of their life.

Ji Jiutian's sight remained on Yun Luofeng from start to end, and his smile turned him into a breathtaking painting. "Yun Luofeng, you won the competition, so the Soul Fruit belongs to you."

Yun Luofeng silently watched Ji Jiutian, and it was a while before she finally asked, "You're the ancestor of the Ji Family, and you especially created this competition?"

"That's right." Ji Jiutian did not deny Yun Luofeng's words. "This lord merely wanted to lure you here and see what type of person you are. Thankfully, you didn't disappoint this lord."

Yun Luofeng did not say anything and silently watched Ji Jiutian.

Ji Jiutian slowly walked toward Yun Luofeng, his slender fingers gently holding a black fruit. His action was incredibly seductively, easily stirring people's heart.

"The Soul Fruit in Lin You's possession is fake, this is the real one. Because the Soul Fruit is very valuable, countless strong cultivators want to obtain it, so you might encounter some troubles in the future."

He incorrigibly smiled. "This lord believes you can solve these troubles with your ability, so this lord won't help you."

"I am afraid of anything but troubles." Yun Luofeng raised her brows and accepted the Soul Fruit that Ji Jiutian was handing over. "Anyhow, am I lacking in trouble around me?"

Ji Jiutian was taken back.

Indeed, the people around Yun Luofeng all had some existing troubles. For example, Elder Qing Mu and Ge Yang from the Tianhui Empire. If people from the Empire learned of it, they would certainly seek retribution from Yun Luofeng. Moreover… she had a bigger trouble by her side!

"You're on your own!" Ji Jiutian broke into wild laughter and lightly patted Yun Luofeng's head before leaving the hall.

In the blink of an eye, that seductive red disappeared into the dusk. Ji Lan wiped away his cold sweat and nodded at Yun Luofeng quickly leaving, along with the group of people from the Ji Family.

Yun Luofeng looked away and put away the Soul Fruit. Her dark eyes turned to Princess Qingshuang. "Thank you."

Although Princess Qingshuang was not a close friend, she was the only one who stood out and spoke up for her just now.

An Lan had hints of embarrassment on his face. He previously hesitated a bit, so he did not speak up in time like Princess Qingshuang and also missed his only chance to establish a friendly relationship with Yun Luofeng.

"You don't need to thank me." Princess Qingshuang winked and a smile appeared on her pretty face. "Moreover, I helped you for my own gain. I believe that with your strength, you will certainly stand at the peak of the continent in the end. At that time, I will be able to borrow your fame and might even need you to save me."

Princess Qingshuang was very honest and did not say some pompous words like normal people. Instead, she spoke her mind.

Yun Luofeng started chuckling. "If you need any help in the future, I will rush over to help even if I am thousands of miles away."

One sentence led to a lifetime of friendship, and a small droplet of kindness would be repaid by a waterfall!

After all, the Ji Family was very powerful and was equally matched with the three great empires, perhaps even stronger. However, in that type of situation, Princess Qingshuang was still willing to take the risk and speak up for her. This was why she wholeheartedly accepted Princess Qingshuang.

"I definitely won't be polite." Princess Qingshuang's lips turned up with a beautiful smile.

"Qing Mu, Qingyan, let's go."

Yun Luofeng sent a final glance to Princess Qingshuang before turning around and leaving the main hall. She did not notice the pair of foreboding eyes unwaveringly watching her from the corner…

"Qing Mu, that bastard! When he left the Tianhui Empire back then, it was actually because he was poached by Yun Luofeng? And he had the nerve to call it retirement? That won't do, I must go and report this matter to His Majesty!"

…

The Tianhui Empire

Inside the extravagant palace, the Emperor received a messenger pigeon and his face turned terrifyingly dark. "Qing Mu, the old b*stard, he dared to deceive me! What retiring? He clearly abandoned Zhen and chose another calling."

Although he did not need a disobedient old man like Qing Mu, it did not mean he was willing to allow Qing Mu to be loyal to someone else. Especially if that person was Yun Luofeng.

"That Ge Yang also isn't anything good. He lied to me saying his disciple offended people from the Wushuang Empire, causing me to go into hiding for a few days, and he took away the people from the Imperial Physician Court in the meantime!"

As soon as he recalled coming back to an empty Imperial Physician Court that day, his heart would smoke, and he wished nothing more than to shred those people into pieces!

"Your Majesty." Noble Consort Liu leaned into the emperor's embrace with a light smile. "It's merely Yun Luofeng, what are we afraid of? Why don't we send our soldiers out and eradicate her?"

"My dear consort, Yun Luofeng received the good graces of Princess Qingshuang of the Liuyue Empire and also has a good relationship with the ancestor of the Ji Family. I'm afraid it won't be that easy to take her on." The Emperor sighed, his face full of helplessness.

It's not that he did not want to eliminate Yun Luofeng, but he did not have the power, so he could only watch his enemy running freely, unable to do anything.

"Hohoho…" Suddenly, a chilling laughter rang in the air and reverberated in the Imperial study.

The Emperor's face drastically shifted, and he harshly shouted, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

After the Emperor said this, the eerie voice spoke again, "With that cowardice of yours, why bother being an emperor? You should just change the dynasty, the sooner the better."

An old man completely enveloped in darkness appeared in front of him. A black mist hung around the old man, causing people to be unable to see his face clearly.

His voice was rough and hoarse, like fingernails scratching on wood, giving people an unsettling feeling.

"Who are you?" the Emperor asked, looking at the old man with alarm.

"Someone who came to aid you."

"Aid me?" The Emperor was taken back, a glint flashing through his eyes.

"That's right." The old man's voice was low. "I can help you unify the continent and obtain your revenge. More than that, I can provide a stronger power to the cultivators of your empire…"

The Emperor maintained his prudence. "What will you gain from helping me?"

If there was no gain, why would this old man help him for no reason?

"I want the Emperor's jade seal of the three great empires." The man's abrasive voice greatly unnerved people.

Hearing him, the Emperor was startled. "Why do you want the jade seal?"

"There's no need for you to know its purpose. You only need to know that I have the power to help you! You can hand the jade seal over to me after I help you. This is a fair trade."

Unifying the continent is likely everyone's dream. If he really had this opportunity, how could he give it up?

Thinking of this, Long Yuan clenched his teeth. "Okay, I promise you, if you help me bring the whole continent under my rule, then I will give you my jade seal."

"Haha."

The old man smiled insidiously. "You can do whatever you want, and I won't intervene. But I can rebuild your army and make your soldiers invulnerable and imperishable!"

Invulnerable and imperishable?

Long Yuan's eyes lit up. "Deal!"

If he could really own an army whose soldiers were invulnerable and imperishable, then who on the continent dare to disobey him from now on?

_Hahaha!_

The more Long Yuan thought about it, the more pleased he was. He couldn't help guffawing, and his laughter spread out, lingering in the sky for a long time…

Hearing their conversation, Noble Consort Liu rolled her eyes and a sinister gleam flashed through her eyes.

She hastily ordered something to a maid beside her, and a grim smile appeared on her face.

…

The Continent of No Return.

The current situation was doomed to change because of this.

The Tianyun Kingdom.

In the Ye Family, Jun Fengling looked at the sky leisurely, with a worried look on her face.

"Jun'er."

Ye Jingchen walked up to Jun Fengling, hugged her from behind and asked, "Are you missing Xiao'er and Feng'er again?"

Jun Fengling shook her head, "I don't know why, but I always feel upset recently. It's like something big is going to happen."

"Jun'er, don't worry. I will protect you. As long as I am still alive, I will protect you from any harm."

Ye Jingchen swore with a resolute voice.

Jun Fengling lowered her eyes and smiled. She rubbed her chubby tummy and a loving smile was hovering over her lips.

"Brother Ye, I feel that I'm going to give birth to our child in a few days. If only Xiao'er and Feng'er could come back at that time! Feng'er has a great medical skill, if she is here, our baby and I will both be alright." She sighed and her words sounded so sad.

Ye Jingchen tightly held her hand. "Jun'er, you still have me! Trust me, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you and our baby."

"I hope so."

Jun Fengling sighed again. Turning her eyes to the blue sky, for some reason, she felt increasingly worried.

"Something bad happened!"

Just then, a maid hurried in, panting, "Young Master, Young Mistress, the Tianhui Empire's army is attacking us… "

"What?"

Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling looked at each other in shock.

"What happened? Isn't there a rule that the kingdoms on the continent cannot attack each other? How dare the Tianhui Empire violate this rule?" Ye Jingchen frowned and her handsome face was solemn.

"Brother Ye."

Jun Fengling grabbed Ye Jingchen's hand, "Why do they choose such a time? If it were half a month later, my baby would be born, and I could fight with you, but now I can't do anything for you."

Since the Tianhui Empire attacked them, Ye Jingchen, as a member of the Ye Family, must go to the battlefield!

But she felt worried for some reason.

She had a feeling that if Brother Ye went to the battlefield, he would never come back.

"Jun'er, stay at home and wait for me."

Trying to comfort Jun Fengling, Ye Jingchen said softly.

"No!" Jun Fengling tightly held his hand, fearing that the man would leave her forever as soon as she let him go. "Brother Ye, I want to stay with you."

They always fought side by side and were never separated from each other.

At such a time, how could she let him face the dangers alone?

"Jun'er."

Ye Jingchen lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead, his voice so tender, "Take good care of our child and I'll be back soon."

_Child?_

Jun Fengling's body shook, and she stroked her belly with her palm, her face pale. Yes, if she died on the battlefield with Brother Ye, they could still be a couple in the underworld. However, what about their child? How could he lose his life without even seeing the world?

"Brother Ye… I'll wait for you!"

Jun Fengling's lips were stretched white and her voice was trembling, "You must come back. Our child can't live without a dad, and I… can't go on without you!"

"I promise you I'll come back."

Ye Jingchen took a final look at Jun Fengling, turned around and walked out of the Ye Family.

Looking at his receding figure, Jun Fengling couldn't stand it anymore. She covered her face with her hand and tears were flowing through her fingers. All of a sudden, she felt a burst of pain in her abdomen. She bent down in pain, her beautiful face ghastly pale.

"Young Mistress!"

Seeing her action, the maids rushed up to support her body and called her anxiously.

"Come on, take me to my room, I'm going to give birth."

Jun Fengling clutched the corner of her clothes, and her forehead covered with a cold sweat. _Did God let my baby be born early because He knew Brother Ye was going to the battlefield?_

"What happened?

Hearing the noise here, the other people of the Ye Family hurried out. When they saw Jun Fengling who was supported by the maids, their face changed with fear.

"The Tianhui Empire's army is attacking us and Young master went to fight against them outside the city. Jarred by this, Young Mistress is going to give birth early," a maid hurriedly explained.

"What?" Ye Tian flew into a rage. "How dare the Tianhui Empire attack our Tianyun Kingdom? Guards, go with me and fight with these b*stards! Master Yun, please take care of my daughter-in-law for me."

Before leaving, Ye Tian didn't forget to ask Yun Luo to take care of Jun Fengling.

Yun Luo nodded, "Jun'er is my granddaughter's future mother-in-law. I will certainly take care of her. Don't worry."

"Thanks a lot."

Ye Tian made an obeisance and hurriedly left, followed by the strong masters of the Ye Family.

"Xin'er," Yun Qingya frowned, and a determined look appeared on his cool, handsome face, "I'm going to help them. Please take care of the young mistress."

Ning Xin paused, "Brother Yun, I want to go with you."

"No," Yun Qingya shook his head, "If you go with me, except for the maids, Ye Qi will be the only woman here. I'm afraid she can't take care of the young mistress alone, so I hope you can stay here to help her."

More importantly, he didn't want Ning Xin to face such a danger.

Upon hearing this, Ning Xin nodded, "Okay, Brother Yun, I'll stay here. Please come back soon. I'll take care of the Young Mistress."

Taking a final look at Ning Xin, Yun Qingya left and disappeared from Ning Xin's eyes.

She tried to calm down and said, "Young Mistress is going to give birth, so we need to bring a midwife here. Ye Qi, please stay with Young Mistress and I'll go find a midwife."

Ye Qi hurriedly nodded. She looked anxiously at Jun Fengling and gently held her hand.

"Foster Mother, don't worry. Foster Father will be fine. After you give birth to your baby, he'll be back."

It was so painful that Jun Fengling had no energy to speak. With sweat running down from her forehead, she tightly grabbed Ye Qi's hand, and blood oozed from her biting her lips. She wanted nothing but the chance to fight together with Ye Jingchen after the birth of their child.

…

Outside the city.

Led by a middle-aged general, a group of soldiers stood there, shouting and cursing.

The gate slowly opened…

An armored Jian Chengwen took the lead to walk out. With a steel sword in his hand, he was followed by a group of soldiers. Then Ye Jingchen and other masters arrived and guarded in front of the gate.

"Jian Chengwen, this time I came to the Tianyun Kingdom not for your imperial family, but for the Ye family. Get out of my way as soon as possible. Maybe I'll spare your life!" The general sneered, "Otherwise, don't blame me for exterminating your imperial family!"

Jian Chengwen looked solemn. "The Ye Family is a part of our Tianyun Kingdom, so I'm obliged to protect them. Besides, did you forget the rule?"

"The rule?" The general laughed, "What rule? Why don't I know about it? All I know is that even the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire will soon become our affiliated countries, let alone your tiny little Tianyun Kingdom!"

Jian Chengwen's face greatly changed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this continent will soon become ours, hahaha!" The general guffawed again, "My soldiers, exterminate the Ye Family, leaving no one alive! Oh, I forgot. It seems that Yun Luofeng's family is also in the Ye Family. Let's torture them to death!"

"I'd like to see whether you can do it or not."

Ye Jingchen stepped forward, jeering.

"Kill!" The general waved and ordered coldly.

Hearing his order, the soldiers behind them rushed into the battlefield like a group of lunatics. The dreadful yells of killing and fighting resounded throughout the sky.

Ye Jingchen rushed into the crowd and thrust his sword into a soldier's chest.

However, the soldier remained expressionless, as if he didn't feel the pain, and then he punched Ye Jingchen hard.

A surprised look appeared on Ye Jingchen's face and he dodged the attack. In the next minute, the blood hole in the soldier's chest gradually healed.

Yes! The place where Ye Jingchen stabbed just now was healing at the fastest speed.

"What's going on here?" Dumfounded, Ye Jingchen retreated into the Ye Family crowd, his face serious.

Jian Chengwen frowned, "These soldiers are strange. They are like puppets that are unaware of pain. The only thing they know is to charge forward and kill! And they are also capable of self-healing! What on earth happened to the Tianhui Empire?"

Ye Jingchen's eyes darkened. He had thought he could finish the battle soon because she didn't see any strong master among the soldiers. He never imagined these soldiers were invulnerable and imperishable!

"Watch out!"

Seeing a soldier attacking the pondering Ye Jingchen, Jian Chengwen shouted to alarm him who hurriedly raised his sword to ward off the attack.

How could he fall into a trance on the battlefield?! If it weren't for Jian Chengwen, he would have been seriously injured. Jun'er was still waiting for him at home, so he must solve these people as quickly as possible!

At the moment, all the streets of the Tianhui Empire were empty. As warned by the imperial family, the citizens all shut the doors and hid at home, so no one was on the streets, and only the sounds of fighting and killing could be heard.

From morning to dusk, the soldiers of the Tianyun Kingdom fell to the ground one after another, and only Jian Chengwen's soldiers and the Ye Family people were still fighting.

This battle lasted for a day and a night, and their enemies seemed to be tireless, killing without taking any rest.

The Ye Family.

Inside the room, Jun Fengling's gut-wrenching scream rang. Her voice sounded so painful that everyone's heart would flutter when they heard it. It had been a day and a night. The water had broken, but the baby didn't come out. Now even the midwife was anxious.

"No, if it goes on like this… Young Mistress will not be able to last long," the midwife said anxiously, standing up. "We have to find a physician, or else she will die."

"I'll go to the Imperial Palace to find a physician because all the physicians in the city have already fled for their lives." Ning Xin stood up and turned to walk out.

Although all physicians in the Imperial Palace were male, it didn't matter that much right now. Nothing was more important than Jun Fengling's life.

Jun Fengling clenched the quilt. It never occurred to her that she would die in childbirth instead of dying on the battlefield!

No!

She was not reconciled!

Brother Ye was still fighting. How could she die here?

"My child, you've been torturing your mother for a day and a night. If it's normal time, you can do whatever you want, but now, your father is still in a fight with his enemies and I must go to help him. Please come out. If anything bad happened to your father, I will feel guilty for the rest of my life."

A line of tears flowed down from the corner of Jun Fengling's eyes. Whenever she thought that Ye Jingchen was facing dangers alone, her heart was filled with pain.

Perhaps the baby understood her words. Soon, she felt a bit relieved. The little head of the child left her body and was exposed outside…

The midwife was quite happy to see this and hastened to help Jun Fengling. "Young Mistress, the child's head has come out. If you try harder, he will be born soon. Come on!"

Relieved to hear that, Jun Fengling suddenly regained her strength and tried her best to push the child out of her body.

"Waaaah!"

A cry resounded in the room.

"It's a boy, Young Mistress, it's a boy! There is still another baby in your tummy. Don't give up! She's going to come out."

After the first child was born, it would be easier to give birth to the second one.

When the second child was also pushed out of her body, Jun Fengling relaxed and suddenly lost all her strength. She lay on the bed, gasping for breath, and the sheet under her had already been soaked with sweat.

"Young Mistress, congratulations! You gave birth to a boy and a girl, but the little miss didn't cry at all. What a cute little girl."

Jun Fengling opened her eyes and looked wearily at the two children held by the midwife. One child was crying and struggling, while the other was sleeping quietly. If she couldn't feel the breath under her nose, she might have thought this little girl was dead…

"Qiqi," Jun Fengling tried to lift herself up and said wearily, "fetch the medicine Feng'er left me."

"Foster Mother…" Ye Qi shuddered, "you just gave birth to the babies, and you can't go to Foster Father now."

"I'm alright," Jun Fengling shook her head, "Feng'er left me some medicine that can help me regain my strength. Bring it here, and I can go help your Foster Father after I take it."

Before Yun Luofeng left, she was afraid that Jun Fengling would encounter risks in childbirth, so she left behind some medicinal herbs in case any danger occurred.

"Foster Mother, since you have the medicine, why didn't you take it before?" Ye Qi asked sullenly, "You almost scared me to death."

Jun Fengling smiled feebly. "I felt I still had some strength and didn't need the medicine. If I really lost all my strength, I would certainly take it. I wouldn't put my children in danger!"

Of course, if the Tianhui Empire had not suddenly attacked the Tianyun Kingdom, she would have taken the medicine. It was because she wanted to help Ye Jingchen that she planned to take it after childbirth…

"Okay, let me get it."

Ye Qi knew how deeply Jun Fengling and Ye Jingchen loved each other. How could Foster Mother just sit and wait here when Foster Father was facing the dangers alone? She was never a woman hiding behind a man. Even though she just gave birth to two children, she would still go to the battlefield and fight with her man.

Ye Qi quickly brought a slice of blood ginseng and Jun Fengling put it into her mouth. Soon she felt she was gradually regaining strength.

"Qiqi, Miss Ning, please take care of my babies for me."

With these words, Jun Fengling rushed out quickly like a gust of wind…

The ground in front of the city gate had been dyed red with blood, and gradually turned black as time went by.

However, soon the blackened bloodstain was covered by new blood, looking dreadful.

Ye Jingchen was fighting with the enemy, panting. He felt that his spiritual energy and strength were gradually drained. If he continued to fight, his spiritual energy would be drained soon, and then he would be like lamb to the slaughter.

_Bang!_

Seeing that Ye Jingchen was running out of power, the general sneered. Seizing the chance, he suddenly punched Ye Jingchen and slammed his body out.

His spiritual energy invaded Ye Jingchen's body and bumped around his insides. Ye Jingchen turned pale and blood spurted out from his mouth.

The general gave a sneer, waved his hand and said cruelly, "Shoot arrows. Kill Ye Jingchen first."

The archers held up their arrows and pointed them at the body of Ye Jingchen. Numerous arrows shot at once. If it were the past, these arrows would have been no problem for Ye Jingchen and he could have easily dodged them.

But now…

Running out of spiritual energy, he could no longer cope with the enemies in front of him. Ye Jingchen raised his head and unflinchingly stared at these arrows flying toward him, but at that moment, an anxious voice rang behind him.

"No! Brother Ye, dodge them, run!"

He shuddered and turned his head only to see Jun Fengling rushing towards him…

Her eyes were so desperate, and tears were running down from her beautiful face. Her face was so pale that it looked almost transparent, and she stared at him sadly.

Ye Jingchen reached out his hand to touch her face, but she was still a distance away, so he could only touch the air in front of him.

The other people of the Ye Family also stopped fighting. Seeing the arrows shooting at Ye Jingchen, they dashed toward him as fast as they could.

_Swoosh!_

Time froze at this moment…

Jun Fengling who was running madly also stopped, her hands covering her mouth, tears running down from her face.

The sword slipped down from Yun Qingya's hand. His elegant and handsome face was filled with sadness. He looked so shocked and grieved as if he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him.

Ye Jingchen was stunned.

Not feeling any pain in him, he turned his head…

Then his pupil constricted and anger welled up in his mind. In front of him, a man opened his arms and shielded him with his strong body. Countless arrows pierced his body, and blood streamed down the shafts. Shielded by his mountain of a body, Ye Jingchen felt his heart was trembling.

"General Jian… "

_Boom!_

General Jian, like a huge mountain, collapsed to the ground in front of Ye Jingchen.

"General Jian."

Ye Jingchen tried to lift his body up and crawled to Jian Chengwen with all his strength, tears running down from his face, "General Jian, why did you do this? Why?"

Men only shed tears when they were deeply grieved.

General Jian coughed and vomited a mouthful of blood. His voice was so weak as if it would disappear at any time.

"I promised little Feng'er that I would take care of her family when she was away. Since I promised it, I must fulfill it!"

That day, Yun Luofeng helped Jian Chengwen make a breakthrough. As a return, she asked Jian Chengwen to protect her family when she was away. But she never expected that Jian Chengwen was willing to lose his life for this promise.

With these words, Jian Chengwen's hand fell from the palm of Ye Jingchen, and his open eyes gradually closed. He died silently…

"No!" Ye Jingchen wailed heartbrokenly, "Tianhui Empire, go to hell! Go to hell! "

His voice was full of rage, and his sad eyes were bloodshot. He turned around and glared at the general of the Tianhui Empire.

"You've run out of spiritual energy! How dare you curse me?" The general sneered, "Besides, Jian Chengwen dug his own grave, it has nothing to do with me!"

The Ye Family people were immersed in an atmosphere of grief. After they heard the general's words, their grief turned into anger, so they began to attack the soldiers of the Tianhui Empire like madmen. However, no matter how powerful they were, they couldn't rival these invulnerable and imperishable soldiers who didn't feel any pain no matter how much they suffered.

So, in the end, all of them would drain their spiritual energy…

If they just exhausted their strength, blood ginseng could help them regain it.

But spiritual energy couldn't be regained so easily

"It seems that I'm late… "

Suddenly, an impassive voice rang. As if carrying a power, it separated the fighting parties.

A man came through the void. This white-clad man was so stunningly handsome that he looked like a figure walking out of a beautiful painting.

"Who are you? "The general asked coldly, his face darkening.

The relegated immortal-like man smiled, his handsome face shining with a mild sheen.

"Yun Luofeng's old sweetheart."

If it weren't for the death of Jian Chengwen, the Ye Family people might be amused by his words.

But now no one laughed, their faces filled with sadness…

"Whoever you are, since you come here, you must die!" The general's eyes turned cold and he ordered grimly, "Kill him."

On the battlefield, the fighting and killing sounds rang again.


	117. Chapter 117

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Emperor Wild Wife: Dandy Eldest Miss at all! For offline reading... May delete later!

chapter 1161-1170

All the soldiers pounced toward the man who looked like a relegated immortal, yelling and shouting.

The man lowered his eyes and sneered. With a flick of his sleeve, a white light hit one of the soldiers and he immediately cried shrilly.

"What?" The general's face greatly changed. The transformed soldiers couldn't feel pain. Why could this man make them feel pain?

"Your bodies may be invulnerable, but your souls are still weak. If your soul is destroyed, you will still lose your life." As the man said this, countless white lights fell from the sky and hit the soldiers in the chest.

All of them couldn't help but whine. After a while, the whining sounds gradually weakened, and some of them fell flat on the ground…

The man strode down from the sky. With every step he made, a green lotus appeared under his feet, which looked very impressive.

"Thank you for saving us, master."

Ye Jingchen tried to suppress the grief in his heart and made an obeisance to this man.

"You don't have to thank me," said the man, looking like a descended immortal with his hands held behind his back. "When Yun Luofeng comes back, tell her I'm here to find her."

"May I ask who you are, Young Master?

The man flicked his sleeves and left, and his gentle voice came from the sky, "You just need to ask her, 'How have you been since we parted in the city of Yellow Fountain?'…"

"Brother Ye." Jun Fengling walked forward and supported Ye Jingchen with her hands, her lowered eyes filled with sadness. "Let's take General Jian back. I'm worried the Empress may not be able to withstand the blow after hearing the news."

The Empress had a deep affection for her brother. How could she stand such a blow?

"Jun'er, you go back first. I will go to the Imperial Palace to offer my deepest apology. If it weren't for me, General Jian wouldn't have died! I'm willing to accept any punishment from the Empress."

"Brother Ye, I'll go with you," Jun Fengling raised her eyebrows and gazed at Ye Jingchen, "You hasn't recovered from your injuries. Let me go with you."

Ye Jingchen nodded, " let's go."

…

The Imperial Palace.

The Empress, who was anxiously waiting for Jian Chengwen to return, passed out when she heard the bad news. When she woke up, she could not help crying sadly.

"Your Majesty, my brother was murdered! Please avenge my brother and kill those b*stards of the Tianhui Empire!"

Seeing his beloved woman crying so miserably, the Emperor was sad too and tried to comfort her, "My Empress, even if our army is completely annihilated, I'll still seek revenge against the Tianhui Empire."

The Empress burst into tears again, and her cries resounded throughout the backyard of the Imperial Palace, causing a panic.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, it's all my fault," Ye Jingchen walked up in grief," General Jian died on the battlefield saving me."

The Empress wiped her tears, "Young Master Ye, it's not your fault. You don't have to feel guilty. Those who are to blame are the b*stards of the Tianhui Empire! I know what's what and who's who! Besides, I am proud to have a brother who keeps his promise. If anything bad happened to you, I won't be able to face Feng'er again."

"Your Highness…" Looking at the Empress's swollen eyes, Jun Fengling pursed her lips," I've sent a message to Feng'er just now. When she comes back, we'll be able to take our revenge."

"Good!"

The Empress clapped her hands and gnashed her teeth, "Madam Ye, please tell Feng'er to give the emperor of the Tianhui Empire to me. I'm going to drink his blood, eat his flesh, and console my brother's soul with his flesh and bones!"

"Young Master Ye, go back with your wife," the Emperor said with a wry smile, "I heard that Madam Ye had just returned from the war after giving birth to children. It's not good for your health. Take her back to have a good rest. I and the Empress won't blame you for General Jian's death."

Those who should go to hell were the b*stards of the Tianhui Empire!

And they only hated those b*stards!

"Let's go."

Ye Jingchen supported Jun Fengling with his hands and said to her tenderly, "I will take you home to have a rest. Let's decide how to take our revenge when Feng'er comes back."

Jun Fengling nodded and looked at the Empress again who was nestled in the arms of the Emperor. A guilty gleam flickered across in her eyes and she walked out of the palace.

The Imperial Palace, in the back garden.

Keeping silent, Jun Fengling was immersed in grief. Obviously, she hadn't recovered from the blow.

Ye Jingchen quietly accompanied her, without saying a word.

"Brother Ye," Jun Fengling suddenly stopped, "let's leave the Ye Family in a few months."

"Leave?"

"Yes, if we keep staying in the Ye Family, it's impossible to improve our strength. Only by going out to experience hardship as before can we grow stronger." Jun Fengling turned to Ye Jingchen. "I don't want to the things today to happen again, nor do I want to see any person around me killed or injured! I can't bear experiencing this pain again!"

These days, Jian Chengwen had often visited the Ye Family and had established a good relationship with Ye Jingchen and his wife.

Her heart ached at the thought of her old friend's death.

"Okay, let's leave in a few months, and we can ask our family to take care of our kids."

They really didn't want to leave their new-born babies. But they had no choice! Only when they became strong could they protect the people around them. Though Yun Luofeng and Yun Xiao were strong enough, they couldn't stay in the Ye Family forever. If the things today happened again when they were away, how could they deal with it? So they had no choice but to leave their new-born babies behind and go out to improve their strength!

Ye Jingchen tightly held Jun Fengling's hand, "Jun'er, I know you don't want to leave the children. But don't worry. They'll understand you."

Jun Fengling nodded feebly. Though she didn't want to leave her babies, she had to!

"Brother Ye, I'm tired. Let's go back and take a rest."

Saying this, Jun Fengling walked out of the Imperial Palace.

Since the Ye Family had hired wet nurses, Jun Fengling didn't need to breastfeed her babies. Therefore, when she returned to the Ye Family, she went straight to her room to have a rest after taking a look at the babies.

She didn't even close her eyes during the day and night when she gave birth to the babies. As soon as the babies were born, without any rest, she went to the city gate to help Ye Jingchen. And then she was grieved for Jian Chengwen's death, so she was really exhausted now and she fell asleep as soon as she went to bed.

She slept for three days and three nights…

During this time, in Endless City, Yun Luofeng had received the letter from the Ye Family. She clutched the letter in her hand, her face somber and fearful.

Sitting opposite to Yun Luofeng, Qingshuang was stunned by her dreadful look and asked with concern, "Miss Yun, what happened?"

"According to the letter that the Ye Family sent me, the Tianhui Empire launched an attack on the Tianyun Kingdom and Jian Chengwen died from protecting Ye Jingchen!"

The Tianhui Empire!

Yun Luofeng clutched the letter in her hands, with a murderous look on her gorgeous face.

"What?" Princess Qingshuang was shocked, "You mean General Jian Chengwen of the Tianyun Kingdom?"

Yun Luofeng nodded, "He was killed by the Tianhui Empire's soldiers."

Yun Luofeng asked Jian Chengwen to take care of her family, but she didn't expect that the man, who valued his promise over his life, would sacrifice his life to keep this promise. Yun Luofeng's fists tightened as she thought of the man who always affectionately called her little Feng'er. Blood oozed from her fingertips, but she didn't notice it at all.

Hate?

How could she not hate?

Although Jian Chengwen was not her family, she always took him as her uncle.

But those people killed him!

"Your Highness, something bad happened."

Just at this time, a guard of the Liuyue Empire rushed in and reported respectfully, "Your Highness, our empire is being attacked by the Tianhui Empire. His Majesty sent you a message, ordering you not to come back."

"What did you say?" Princess Qingshuang was shocked again, "What's wrong with the Tianhui Empire? How dare they attack our Liuyue Empire?"

"Besides our Liuyue Empire, the Wushuang Empire was also attacked. Prince An Lan has rushed back," the guard wiped the cold sweat from his lower forehead and reported timidly.

He also didn't understand why the Tianhui Empire had the courage to challenge the two great empires.

"We should go back too!" Qingshuang's eyes darkened and she turned to Yun Luofeng, "Miss Yun, I'm sorry. I have to go back to my country. If I have a chance, I will visit you again."

With these words, Princess Qingshuang hurried away without looking back. Soon her slim figure disappeared from Yun Luofeng's eyes.

"Qing Mu," Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyes and ordered coldly, "You stay here. I will go back to the Tianyun Kingdom!"

"Tower Master, do you need us to go with you?"

"No," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "I'll take the Steel Corps and the Raging Flame Corps with me."

Saying this, Yun Luofeng walked out of the door.

Looking at the girl's disappearing figure, Qing Mu sighed, "The Tianhui Empire made a big mistake this time."

"Exactly," said Ge Yang with a wry smile. "Yun Luofeng values her friends a lot. They killed her friend. She will not let them go! I'm afraid the Tianhui Empire's end might be even worse than the Nangong Family's."

Qing Mu felt lucky. "Fortunately, we left early. Otherwise I might give the stupid emperor a good beating! The Tianhui Empire that has existed for over a century is going to be destroyed by him."

Although Yun Luofeng looked calm just now, she was actually greatly enraged.

How could the Tianhui Empire survive after irritating her?

That would be impossible.

…

The Tianyun Kingdom.

The Ye Family.

Jun Fengling was sitting in the courtyard with her children in her arms. With a loving smile on her beautiful face, she looked at the two children in her arms with tender eyes.

"Foster Mother, let me help you."

Ye Qi stepped forward to take the babies from Jun Fengling.

Jun Fengling shook her head, "No, I will leave with your Foster Father after we destroy the Tianhui Empire, so I want to cherish every minute I spend with them."

These days, Jun Fengling took care of the babies all by herself, including breastfeeding them.

That was because she was running out of time staying with them, so she wanted to spend every minute with them…

"Young Master, Young Mistress, Miss Yun is back!"

Suddenly, a joyful sound came from outside the door. Jun Fengling's fingers quivered and she hurriedly stood up in the pavilion. Tears of joy flooded her eyes as she looked at the girl who just entered the courtyard. The white-clad girl lightly stepped in and stopped as soon as she saw Jun Fengling standing in the pavilion.

"Feng" er… "Jun Fengling's lips quivered," you're finally back."

Since Jian Chengwen's death, she was in deep grief and felt guilty just like Ye Jingchen.

If they were powerful enough, Jian Chengwen would not have died.

"Mother."

Yun Luofeng quickly walked up to her, gently hugged her and said, "I heard what happened here. Don't worry. I will go to the Tianhui Empire right away and avenge Uncle Jian."

Jun Fengling wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and forced a smile.

"Feng'er, the Empress is risking a miscarriage. Can you go to the Imperial Palace to see her? After all, if it weren't for the Ye Family, Jian Chengwen wouldn't have died and Her Highness wouldn't have suffered all of this."

"Okay," Yun Luofeng nodded, "I'll go to the Imperial Palace right away and treat Her Highness."

Jun Fengling still wanted to say something, but she choked it back and fondly looked at Yun Luofeng, "My girl, sorry for troubling you again. I heard about what happened in Endless City. I'm sorry that you have to rush back and avenge us when you had just solved the matters there."

"Mother," Yun Luofeng paused and raised her head, her dark, unfathomable, and resolute eyes, "We won't attack others unless we are attacked. But if anyone attacks me, no matter how far he runs, I'll find him and kill him anyways! I'll never forgive him!"

Jun Fengling gently stroked Yun Luofeng's hair, "Okay, go to the Imperial Palace. Be quick. I'm afraid Her Highness doesn't have much time."

"Okay."

Saying no more, Yun Luofeng took a final look at the two babies in Jun Fengling's arms and left.

This time she came back in a hurry and left quickly.

Without seeing her grandfather, she hurried to the Imperial Palace.

Maybe it was because of Jian Chengwen's death and the Empress's physical condition, the atmosphere of the Imperial Palace was rather depressing. The imperial maids and guards were all silently busy with their matters.

Walking straight into the Empress's palace, Yun Luofeng saw the Emperor feeding medicinal soup to the Empress.

"Miss Yun, you've come back?

The Emperor was feeding medicinal soup to the Empress. As soon as he saw Yun Luofeng, a gleam of joy flashed through his eyes.

After seeing Yun Luofeng, the Empress, who was overwhelmed with sorrow, suddenly regained her strength, got out of bed and rushed towards Yun Luofeng.

"Feng'er, your Uncle Jian died so miserably. Those dehumanized b*stards of the Tianhui Empire killed him. You must avenge him!" The Empress burst into tears and her voice was hoarse. She tightly clenched Yun Luofeng's arms, and her swollen eyes were filled with hatred.

Looking her gaunt face, Yun Luofeng comforted her with a tender voice.

"I came back to avenge Uncle Jian. And I swear I'll take the Tianhui Emperor to Uncle Jian's grave and make him kowtow and plead guilty to Uncle Jian! Then you can do anything you want with him."

The Empress loosened her hands. "That's good, that's good! You must avenge your Uncle Jian. He died so miserably."

"I'll certainly avenge him! But you should take care of your baby. Uncle Jian has passed away. Do you want to lose your baby too?"

Her baby?

The Empress shivered and tenderly stroked her bulging belly, her lowered eyes filled with grief.

"I know I can't be like this, but whenever I think of your Uncle Jian's death, I feel so sad that I can't extricate myself from it. Because of this, my baby was hurt. The imperial physicians told me I may have a miscarriage."

"Empress, what are you talking about," the Emperor gently stroked the Empress's hair, and lovingly said to her, "Don't worry, our baby will be fine. Feng'er has come back. With her here, our baby won't have any problem. The only thing you should do is to restrain your grief and let General Jian rest in peace."

Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to the Empress's belly, pondered and said, "I will go to the Tianhui Empire right away. Before that, I'll leave you a prescription. Please make a medicinal soup according to it. You will recover soon after taking the medicinal soup."

"Miss Yun, thank you again." the Emperor said gratefully, "You saved the Empress's life and helped her to conceive. Now you are saving our baby."

Yun Luofeng gave a bitter smile, "I could accept your thanks last time, but not this time. The Empress suffered all of this because of our Ye Family. Uncle Jian died from saving my father, and the Empress risked a miscarriage because of his death. So it's actually our Ye Family's fault."

"Miss Yun, are you going to take revenge on them?" asked the Emperor, with a solemn look.

Yun Luofeng nodded, "I'll be back in half a month."

"Good!" The Emperor gnashed his teeth, "Those b*stards killed General Jian, my Empress's brother. I will never forgive them. Miss Yun, since you are going to get revenge, you may need more soldiers. I'll give you the commander's tally, and you can mobilize the army of our country as you need!"

"No," Yun Luofeng shook her head, "I'll be able to wipe out the Tianhui Empire by myself. If I take soldiers with me, it might cause unnecessary casualties. I won't allow that to happen."

She always cherished life, not only her own life but also other's lives. So she never risked the lives of the members of the Steel Corps and the Raging Flame Corps. For example, in Endless City, she chose to explore the underground alone, leaving the Corps members behind. That was because she would always avoid unnecessary sacrifice.

It was because of this that the people around her willingly followed her.

After writing a prescription for the Empress, Yun Luofeng left the Imperial Palace…

"Empress," the Emperor tightly hugged the Empress and comforted her with a tender voice, "Feng'er has gone to the Tianhui Empire to avenge us. Soon we can see how remorseful the Tianhui Emperor will be. Please take care of yourself and our baby."

The Empress buried her head on the Emperor's chest. She still felt a gut-wrenching pain every time she thought of her brother's death.

…

Compared with the Tianyun Kingdom enveloped with an atmosphere of grief, the Tianhui Empire was filled with joy and jubilance.

In the luxurious Imperial Palace, the Emperor was holding a banquet. People were singing and dancing to celebrate their good times.

With a triumphant smile on his face, imagining how he would dominate the whole continent, Long Yuan could not help guffawing.

"Your Majesty."

Noble Consort Liu raised the wine cup, walked up to him and said sweetly, "Congratulations! Soon the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire will both become our territory and if any other country dares to disobey Your Majesty, Your Majesty can just send soldiers to wipe it out."

"Haha."

Long Yuan guffawed again and his laughter sounded so unscrupulous.

"This continent will be under my reign soon."

Boom!

Just when he was puffed up with pride, a loud crash rang outside the banquet hall, which instantly attracted everyone's attention.

Long Yuan frowned and rose slowly, saying, "Who dares to make trouble here?"

Just as he said this, a voice came from outside the door, which was aggressive and murderous.

"Come out, all of you. Your death will be swift!"

Long Yuan's face turned black. He didn't expect that even now, there was still someone having the audacity to challenge the Tianhui Empire.

"Let's go. I'd like to see who dares to mess with us." He flicked his sleeve and quickly walked out of the hall.

The sky was gray, and a girl stood there in the sky. The white-clad girl was so conspicuous in the gray sky that everyone found her in the first glance. Recognizing the girl standing over the Imperial Palace, Long Yuan sneered with a darkened face, "Yun Luofeng, you are courting death!"

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her chin and looked down at them. "Your Tianhui Empire people killed Jian Chengwen. Now I have come to avenge him."

"Haha, I'll see whether you have the strength or not! Guards, catch this woman!" A ferocious light flickered across Long Yuan's eyes, and he ordered with a grim smile.

Soon, an army marched towards her from a distance. In the silent night, only their footsteps kept ringing. Like slayers, the soldiers surrounded Yun Luofeng, their aura murderous and their faces cruel, and they look like a group of emotionless killing machines. Standing in the middle, Yun Luofeng remained expressionless and coldly stared at these people.

"Kill!"

As their commander ordered, the soldiers all dashed at Yun Luofeng.

A eunuch took a chair for Long Yuan. He sat down and sneered, "Yun Luofeng, the biggest mistake you've ever made in your life is hurling yourself into the net!"

Yun Luofeng didn't speak. Just when the soldiers reached her, her body suddenly burst into flames. Meanwhile, her wicked, cold voice rang and gradually spread through the Imperial Palace.

"Huohuo, Milk Tea, Hamster Queen, Mengmeng! Come out and kill them."

Several figures suddenly appeared around Yun Luofeng and darted at the soldiers.

Huohuo spat a mouthful of fire that was scorching hot and burned right into the soul. Being burned by the flame, the expressionless soldiers began to whine. A burning smell spread in the aisle.

Milk Tea and others didn't have Huohuo's strength. When he opened his mouth and bit off a soldier's arm, he had hardly finished when the soldier's arm had already grown back out.

No matter how fiercely he bit, these soldiers' flesh would grow back.

So…Milk Tea was angry.

He and Mengmeng exchanged a glance and rushed at one of the soldiers, biting him on the arm.

The soldier's flesh was rapidly disappearing as they were biting, and in the end, even a single strand of hair wasn't left on him.

Your flesh can grow back? Then I will leave you with no flesh! Let's see how you let it grow back.

The other gold-seeking hamsters were also released. Though they were not as powerful as Milk Tea and the other two, these soldiers still couldn't rival them.

After a while, these seemingly invincible soldiers all disappeared…

Long Yuan's face suddenly darkened. "Yun Luofeng, it seems that I underestimated you. Since you dare to challenge our Tianhui Empire, you must have some strength! Unfortunately, you still aren't strong enough to fight against the masters of our country!"

_Swish!_

As soon as he said this, countless figures suddenly appeared in front of Yun Luofeng.

These people were very powerful and some of them were even sage-level intermediate-rank spirit cultivators!

Staring at the old men standing in front of her, Yun Luofeng slightly raised the corners of her lips. "Ten sage-level spirit cultivators, including eight low-rank ones and two intermediate-rank ones… Your country's power is really among the tops of this continent."

Of course, the Tianhui Empire's was not only this. In addition to these sage-level spirit cultivators, they still had two sage-level advanced-rank spirit cultivators. At this moment, the two sage-level advanced-rank spirit cultivators were leading armies and attacking the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire respectively. That was why they were not here.

"Let me see," Yun Luofeng gently stroked her chin and squinted, "How many minutes will it take to defeat these people?"

Hearing the girl's arrogant words, the Emperor flew into a rage, "Little girl, being too arrogant is not good for you. Now let me teach you a lesson!"

As he said this, the elders moved…

As their figures flashed, they began to attack Yun Luofeng from all directions.

Standing among them, Yun Luofeng remained expressionless and her indifferent gaze swept across sweeping these sage-level spirit cultivators who were dashing at her, her robe fluttering in the wind.

_Boom!_

A powerful aura suddenly surged and erupted out of her body, spread out like a light wave, and knocked these sage-level cultivators back a few steps.

At the same time…

Numerous vines cropped up from the ground and attacked the sage-level spirit cultivators in different directions.

Caught off guard, these people were immediately wrapped up and lifted into the air by these vines.

Yun Luofeng slightly raised her eyes, cast a cold glance at the Tianhui Emperor and said coldly, "What else do you have? Bring it out."

Ten sage-level spirit cultivators! And two of them were intermediate-rank sage-level spirit cultivators.

But they still couldn't resist Yun Luofeng?

Long Yuan's face turned pale with fear. He bit his lips and asked, "Are you also a sage-level spirit cultivator?"

Such a young sage-level spirit cultivator was a miracle on this continent, so he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Your Majesty." Noble Consort Liu was trembling with fear. She leaned against Long Yuan, and her sinister eyes were filled with panic.

"Did you ever think about the consequences when you sent soldiers to attack the Ye Family?"

With a cold look, Yun Luofeng slowly walked towards Long Yuan, releasing intense killing intent.

"Yun Luofeng, with the current strength of the Tianhui Empire, do you think I don't have any cards in my hand?" The Emperor clenched his teeth and said, "Master Shanyun, please help me kill this woman."

In the next minute, a figure enveloped in a dark fog appeared in front of Yun Luofeng. With a dreadful aura, the old man grimly stared at Yun Luofeng. His dry and hoarse voice was like the sound of fingernails scraping a chalkboard, making people very uncomfortable.

"Little girl, I advise you to leave, and mind your own business, or else don't blame me for being rude to you!"

"I'm here to kill the dog emperor of the Tianhui Empire. No one can stop me!" Yun Luofeng said in a cold voice, glancing at the old man in front of her.

"I don't care about your previous grievances, but I won't allow you to ruin my plan! If you don't want to leave, I'll have to kill you… "

_Boom!_

A strong killing intent was surging out of the old man's body, making people breathless. Yun Luofeng's face slightly changed, and she gave him a serious look.

This old man was very strong…

But she had promised the Empress that she would take her enemies back to be at her disposal!

"As long as the dog emperor of the Tianhui Emperor is still alive, I won't leave!" Yun Luofeng came up to the old man, her face unruly and domineering.

"Humph!"

The old man snorted and released a powerful and dreadful aura again.

Yun Luofeng shuddered as she was struck by this aura, but she managed to resist it, and a mocking smile appeared over her lips.

"Oh?" The old man was surprised.

How could a small sage-level spirit cultivator resist his pressing power?

This woman was not simple. He couldn't let her go!

"Little girl, since you won't accept my kindness, let me send you to hell!"

The old man's figure flashed and appeared in front of Yun Luofeng. He raised his hand and struck at Yun Luofeng's head…

"Stop it!"

Huohuo burst into a rage and rushed at the old man. Her red eyes were filled with rage and the flames of her body were burning out of control. However, Huohuo was still some distance away from Yun Luofeng. She didn't have enough time to reach her as the old man's palm pressed down…

"Don't you feel ashamed to bully a little girl?" Suddenly, a mocking voice came from the sky.

The old man froze.

In this instant, a linen-robed figure appeared in front of Yun Luofeng and raised his hand to ward off the old man's attack.

_Bang!_

As their palms collided, both of them backed up several steps. The old man slightly squinted and coldly stared at the man who appeared out of nowhere.

Qin Yuan cast a contemptuous glance at the old man, turned to Yun Luofeng and chuckled, "Mistress, Master asked me to come back to see you, so I came back… "

"Qin Yuan?" Yun Luofeng was surprised and looked at Qin Yuan in astonishment, "Since you're here, where is Yun Xiao?"

Qin Yuan touched the back of his head, "Master still had something to attend to and couldn't come to see you, so he sent me here. I just didn't expect that I happened to see you are in danger! Mistress, please step back, let me handle this man."

The old man's face changed from being puzzled to shocked.

This man's strength… was no weaker than his.

Who was this woman?!

"Are you… you…"

As if thinking of something, the old man's eyes suddenly widened with a frightened gleam in them.

Yes! He had seen this man before. Wasn't he the guard following that slaying god?

Since he called Yun Luofeng Mistress, then she must be related to the slaying god!

"Congratulations, correct. My Master is Mistress's husband. How dare you hurt Mistress? If my Master learns of this, tsk, even the power behind you won't be able to protect you!" Qin Yuan laughed, "But I'd like to give you a chance. If you commit suicide, you can die painlessly. Otherwise, you should know my Master's ways."

The old man's body shivered. His heart was filled with terror at the thought of the terrible means of that slaying god.

Why?

Why was he so unlucky?

He just wanted to kill a woman and she turned out to be that slaying god's woman!

"Master." Sensing something was wrong, Long Yuan hurriedly said, "Don't forget the imperial seals of the three empires. Didn't you want the imperial seals? As long as you kill Yun Luofeng, I'll help you get those imperial seals."

The old man didn't answer him. After quite a while, he picked up a sword from the ground and closed his eyes…

The moment the sword sliced across his neck, blood spurted out and dyed his robe red. His body slowly fell, and with a thud, he fell into the pool of blood on the ground. If he committed suicide, at least he wouldn't suffer from torture. But if he fell into the hands of the slaying god, then even death would be an extravagant hope for him.

Long Yuan turned ghastly pale and despair welled up in his heart. His body softened and collapsed to the ground.

"Mistress." Qin Yuan turned his eyes to Yun Luofeng and said, "This time, Master asked me to come back not only to protect you, but also to bring you something."

"What is it?" Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows and asked.

Qin Yuan took a bronze mirror from his sleeve and presented it to Yun Luofeng.

"This is the Spirit Heavens Mirror. Master asked me to give it to you, but I don't know what it's used for."

Yun Luofeng put away the Spirit Heavens Mirror. Since Yun Xiao gave it to her, it must have some special use.

"Qin Yuan, go to the Wushuang Empire and the Liuyue Empire and kill those people of the Tianhui Empire, leaving no one alive.

Yun Luofeng's eyes were shining with killing intent, and she ordered coldly.

"Yes." Qin Yuan made an obeisance.

"By the way, Qin Yuan, do you know why this old man wanted the imperial seals of the three empires?" Yun Luofeng asked, stroking her chin as if she thought of something.

Qin Yuan thought for a moment and shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe the imperial seals of the three empires are of some use to him."

Yun Luofeng nodded, "Bring me the imperial seals of the other two empires when you go to them. I somehow feel there might be something special about the imperial seals of the three empires."

"Yes." Qin Yuan responded respectfully.

Saying this, Yun Luofeng turned her eyes to Long Yuan and Noble Consort Liu, squinted and gave a dangerous smile, "I said I came here to take your lives."

She paused and continued, "Of course, compared with me, the Empress of the Tianyun Kingdom is the better person to dispose of you! Huohuo, take them away!"

"Okay." Huohuo blinked and walked to Long Yuan and Noble Consort Liu, grinning. Her childish little face wore a sinister smile. "You'd better not try to fight, or else my flame will go out of control!" A flame appeared on her opened little hand.

Seeing the flame, Long Yuan and Noble Consort Liu shuddered and no longer dared move.

"Good," Huohuo said with satisfaction, withdrawing the fire and laughing grimly. "Are you going to go by yourselves, or be taken by me?"

No matter how unwilling they were, Long Yuan and Noble Consort Liu had no choice but stand up and follow Huohuo.

"Milk Tea, all of you, go back," Yun Luofeng waved her hand and all the gold-seeking hamsters suddenly disappeared. Then she turned her eyes to Huohuo, "Let's go home."

At this time, the Emperor and Noble Consort Liu's eyes were filled with despair, knowing what was waiting for them next…

…

When Yun Luofeng escorted them to the Tianyun Kingdom, regardless of the dissuasions from others, the enraged Empress picked up a dagger, rushed to them and madly stabbed Long Yuan's body. Her eyes were full of hatred as if she wished to cut this man into pieces right away.

If the Emperor hadn't stopped her in time, perhaps the Empress would have completely lost her mind and risked miscarriage again…

Yun Luofeng, who had fulfilled her promise to the Empress, locked herself behind the door and studied the Void Mirror, but even Xiao Mo didn't know how to use this mirror.

A few days later, Qin Yuan who was sent to the two empires by her returned.

Upon his Return, Yun Luofeng's first question to him was, "How did you get back to the Continent of No Return?"

Qin Yuan touched the back of his head, "The place where Master and I were at is called the Seven Province Continent, which is totally different from the Continent of No Return. On that Continent, there are special people guarding the space wormhole, who will open it every two years, allowing the people of the two continents to communicate."

"As far as I know, it hasn't been two years since you left," Yun Luofeng raised her eyebrows, "so how did you manage to come back?"

Qin Yuan coughed in embarrassment. "Well, I knocked out the space-wormhole guard so I could go out."

Yun Luofeng rose slowly, "Qin Yuan, tell me where the space wormhole is, because I'll be going to the Seven Province Continent in a few days. Besides, I hope you can stay here and keep my family and friends safe."

"Mistress," Qin Yuan was stunned, "Master sent me here to protect you. If I stay here, who will protect you?"

"I'll be fine," Yun Luofeng slowly turned around, looked up at the azure blue sky and said sternly, "and I don't want to see this kind of tragedy happen again."

Her hands clenched into fists. Whenever she thought of Jian Chengwen's death, her heart jerked sharply hard and hurt. Tragedy had already happened once, and she didn't want to see it happen again.

Only if Qin Yuan stayed here could she go away and not be worried.

Qin Yuan sighed helplessly, "Mistress, since Master sent me here to protect you, I will surely follow any of your instructions. Don't worry. I will protect your family for you."

"Thanks a lot."

Yun Luofeng thanked him and pushed open the door.

Inside the hall, Ye Jingchen and Jun Fengling were teasing their children. As soon as they saw Yun Luofeng walking in, they stood up and turned their eyes to her.


End file.
